Thunder in the Mountains
by The Altered Destinies
Summary: Approximately six to eight years from the present, young Sanosuke Sano, aka Saotome Kensai was destined to watch as her father and mother were killed before her very eyes at the hands of Pantsaru Taro. She would be swept up into the arms of her protective guardian, Senjiro Heike, who would raise the girl and train her in sword craft so that she might one day return to Nerima and av
1. Chapter 1

Tsudare

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Little Kasumi Tendo, age eleven, awoke from a good nap to the sound of something crawling over the rooftop. It sounded kind of noisy, and it was making sounds that caused her to wonder if a wild animal were in the neighborhood, and thought to herself that she ought to wake her father and ask him to investigate.

But that brought to her the knowledge that father would not be of much use if it were a burglar or wild animal. He was not in much of a state for anything, even Shogi. He hardly even left his room and barely acknowledged when she prepared for him a meal. He was seemed more like a ghost these days than the warm and loving father that she remembered.

And had been that way since the day when Momma came back from the hospital to tell them the bad news that she was going away on a long trip and would not be back again, most likely ever.

That had been a year ago and it had almost destroyed their family when their mother went to Heaven to be embraced by the Buddha. Perhaps one day her mother would reincarnate and they would be united once again, but that would not be for a long, long time in the future.

For now the family was her responsibility, and as young as she was Kasumi had taken upon the business of being there for her sisters and father in place of their mother. That meant that anything that happened within this house was her business to deal with.

Including stray animals and burglars.

And so she rose up out of her bed and slipped her feet into a pair of sandals, then cautiously moved to the door, still hearing sounds from outside that did not quite seem so innocuous. A trash can had been knocked over, and something was making noises that did not seem in any way…human.

She considered her options. At eleven years of age she was barely one hundred and thirty nine centimeters tall and maybe forty-two kilograms in mass. She knew some self-defense, of course, since her Daddy and Mommy had been training her in their family dojo from the time that she could almost walk, so there were few things her size that could concern her.

But, just the same, she decided to take her tennis racket out from the closet…just in case it might be handy.

A Bokken might have been more useful, but all the martial arts gear was in the dojo itself, which was across the yard and out of reach for the moment. She tip-toed down the stairs and edged over to the back door of the house, careful to peer past the edge of the doorway as she eased it to the side, clutching her weapon for reassurance more than security, and tried to make out in the moonlight just what it was that was disturbing the Wa of her evening.

That was when she spied the small moving figure rifling through the garbage, looking for something to eat. At first she had thought it was a wild animal, but then she got a better look and was startled to discover that it was a boy, some years younger than herself, who was moving on all fours and making sounds that sounded feline.

That emboldened Kasumi to creep out onto the porch and try to get a better look at the figure. But one of the floorboards creaked beneath her weight, startling the boy and causing him to look right at her.

And for a moment Kasumi felt her heart beating wildly in her tiny breast, for there was something in that look that almost frightened her, something wild, untamed and definitely more than human.

But then she steadied her nerves, remembered her training, and was comforted by the memory of her mother's voice in her head saying, "Don't worry, Child. He's more afraid of you than you are of him."

So she composed herself, took a deep breath and then released it, then relaxed her posture and set down the tennis racket to assure him that her intentions were anything but hostile.

Then she straightened up and spoke in a gentle voice, "Excuse me, little boy."

The boy looked ready to dart for cover in an instant, but…something about her posture and voice caused him to hesitate and sniff the air as though trying to discover her scent at such a distance.

"My name is Tendo Kasumi," she composed herself and bowed in a lady-like manner, "It is very nice to meet you."

"Mrowl?" the boy asked, obviously puzzled by the sounds that she was making, but doing nothing either hostile or evasive, so she decided to press her luck a tiny bit further.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, "Would you like something to eat?"

She saw his ears perk up, which meant that he had to understand her on some level. She smiled at this and then said, "I can get you some food if you like."

Very cautiously the boy started to edge forward, moving on all fours and acting very animal like, but keeping his behavior well within the range of someone more curious than offensive. Kasumi remained very still, not daring to do anything that might frighten the boy away, and when he edged up near enough to get a better look at him she was shocked by what she saw.

For even in the dim light of the moon she could see that he was dirty and disheveled, more beast than human in ways that went beyond his mere behavior. His clothing was torn and dirty on the edges and he was barefoot, and he smelled something awful.

And yet…there was something in his eyes that she found warmly appealing, and not at all as frightened as the rest of him appeared to be. He was looking at her with more curiosity than alarm, and she could tell he had no intention of hurting her, which made her smile even more in reassurance, sensing that she was getting through to him and knowing that she had to trust her instincts to bring him all the way over to trusting her on the same level.

"Oh my," she said, "Where have you been? What have you been doing? You look like you could use a bath. Would you like me to help you?"

"Wraff?" he said as though mimicking her voice, but she took it as a sign of assent and stretched out a hand towards him, allowing him to sniff it.

"I won't hurt you," she said, "You can trust me. I'm Kasumi."

"Wra…ra…ka…Ka-su-mi?"

She was startled that he actually managed to pronounce her name and asked, "You can talk?"

He edged a bit away from her and she said, "Oh, sorry…I didn't mean to startle you. It's just…what is your name, little boy?"

He hesitated then edged closer to her, this time bringing his head within her reach, so she gently stretched out her hand and touched his face, which he allowed her to do after only a bit of hesitation.

"Rame?" he said, again as if attempting to master human language.

"I'm Kasumi," she said, feeling along the surface of his dirty face and wishing that she had a towel to help wipe it clean, "And who are you?"

"Ra…Ranma," the boy replied, again surprising Kasumi as it sounded like a human name, one that meant, "Wild Horse," even though his behavior was not very horse-like.

But he trusted her emough to move her hand forward so that her tiny palm slid against his cheek, and then he moved in to press his face to her palm and Kasumi reflexively caressed him there, which earned from this boy a sound of definite approval.

"Ranma," she smiled, "What a very nice name. Do you live around here?"

He looked puzzled by the question, so she decided not to pursue that avenue of thought. Instead she moved her hand over to the side of his head and slowly ran her fingers through the unruly mop of black hair, which she discovered had been tied up into a pig tail at the back. Someone had obviously done that for him, as well as supply the martial arts gi (which now she recognized it as being), so obviously he could not be a total "stray," not from all civilized behavior.

But still the way he made sounds approving of how she patted his head encouraged her, so she smiled and said, "I think I have some leftovers from last night's dinner that we could share with you. And then...you definitely need to take a bath. Oh my…but I've never bathed a boy before. Well…I suppose it won't be so different from bathing Akane…"

Half an hour later, fed and washed (Kasumi had been amazed at the speed with which the boy had wolfed down the rice and curry that she had given him…almost as though it had evaporated), Kasumi helped to dress this strange boy in one of Akane's spare bathrobes. (Having amazed herself with a crash course discovery of male anatomy that had been way more illuminating than any of Tofu-Sensei's textbooks)

And then, to her considerable surprise, the boy had curled up into a ball and fell asleep upon her lap, which was awkward as Kasumi would have preferred to carry him to a proper bed. But still and all she found it much easier to pet and caress him this way, now that he was at least nominally human again on the outside.

Given human appearance once again he did seem like nothing more than a lost child who had been in need of aid and comfort. There was scars all over his body, but most of them looked faded as though he had been rapidly healing since the time when they were inflicted. And there was a hardness to his muscles that surprised her for someone of such a tender age, leading her to wonder at just what sort of a life he had been living.

In a way it reminded her of one of those foreign books that she had been reading about a certain boy raised in the wilds by animals, who were his mentor. This boy definitely seemed to fit in with the image of such a wild child.

But…there was something about him that seemed kind and tender as well, almost like a diamond in the ruff and not just some dirty ragamuffin from the streets who had happened to wander into their yard in search of some scraps.

A light knock on the door and Kasumi was startled out of her trance-like fascination. She had to take a deep breath to steady herself before she said, "Yes?"

"Sister?" it was Nabiki's voice and not their father's,(much to Kasumi's reassurance), "Have you got somebody in there?"

"Come inside Neechan," Kasumi murmured, "But don't wake Father."

The door slid open and little nine-year-old Nabiki peered in with round eyes full of surprise and fascination. She saw the bundle curled up on her sister's lap and said, "Is that another stray you brought home with you, Oneechan? You know Daddy won't approve of…"

The boy moved, startling Nabiki, who managed to suppress a desire to help as she stared at him with wide-eyed incredulity and disbelief.

"He says his name is Ranma," Kasumi smiled a bit weakly, then added, "Sorry about this…"

Nineteen year old Kasumi awoke from her dream with the flickering of eyes, then paused to remember the vivid imagery as she said, "Oh my…"

She sat upright very slowly and looked around, seeing only her room, the one in their house that she had known all of her young life, and yet which seemed oddly strange to her that morning. The dream had been quite real to her, and it bothered her slightly. She had to glance to the side to remind herself that there was no one else in her bed, even though the memory of that was still also somewhat vivid.

"I wonder what that was all about?" she wondered. That strange boy, the one with the animal-like behavior. It turned out that he had been suffering some sort of psychological trauma or condition brought about by an event that was later described to her as a form of mild psychosis.

Aluraphobia was the term that had been used…an acute fear of cats that triggered a strange response in that the victim reverted to a feline-like state in order to escape from their trauma. The boy had awaken the next morning perfectly fine and normal and able to engage them in regular conversation, even though his behavior even then had seem oddly strange to Kasumi's way of thinking.

Despite Nabiki's objections she had resolved to bring the boy with her to bed since he obviously did not want to be parted from her, and so she had laid still for hours feeling the warmth of a body beside her that was smaller than her own, much as Akane had been when lightning strikes caused her to seek her sister's bedside.

But this boy was nothing like Akane. He was bright and cheerful and lively and so energetic that it must have taken real effort for him not to go bouncing off of the walls once he was fully conscious. His name was indeed Ranma, and he had no memory at all of what had happened to him to drive him into such a frenzy. He had thanked Kasumi for her hospitality and accepted a meal when breakfast was offered. He had been so much the handful the night before, but now he was eager to help out in any way that he could and even offered to help with washing the dishes, explaining that he and his father often took odd jobs to pay for the meals they sometimes ate, especially when short on money.

Akane had been aghast at discovering a boy was living under their roof, but when she tried to expel him Ranma had cheerfully deflected her efforts, demonstrating an amazing competence at the martial arts that Kasumi found impressive. Akane finally gave up on trying to expel him and just sat glowering at the breakfast table, looking as though she wanted to accuse the boy of all manner of un-nice things (and Kasumi decided not to give an account of their having shared a bed together since that sort of thing would most likely leave a bad impression).

The commotion did have one positive value, however, in that it did the rare thing of actually prompting their father to come out of his cave to see what was happening under the roof of his family household.

At first he had been outraged to know that some stranger boy had forced himself upon their hospitality. But once Kasumi had explained the circumstance (in a highly edited version, Nabiki wisely keeping her own counsel on the facts) he had calmed down and was prepared to accept the boy as a temporary house guest.

But everything changed when he heard Kasumi give the name of the boy, and at that his face went blank with astonishment. And then he seemed unusually contemplative, even thoughtful. Kasumi and Nabiki knew the tell-tale signs of when their father was trying to sort something out, and so Nabiki took it upon herself to inquire into the details.

Kasumi had to admit that her sister was a tough negotiator. Even at the age of nine she had a way of worming out confessions from their father that would do credit to a police interrogation. It came to light that the name of Saotome Ranma was known to him and was the name of the son of a very close personal friend, who also happened to be a fellow practitioner of the Anything Goes school.

Shortly after this a strange man appeared at their doorstep. He had the look of a monk but dressed like a beggar in a soiled Gi, much like the one that Ranma had been wearing. He and their father embraced each other like long-lost kinsmen then began to discuss "old times" while their daughters listened raptly.

And little Ranma had scowled a bit as if more annoyed to see his father than overjoyed.

The boy had left them shortly afterward, but Kasumi had never entirely forgotten about him and often wondered what had become of the wild-maned ragamuffin. He had been quite an imposition that one night, and yet Kasumi had found the memory one of her fondest from childhood, as though something significant had passed between them.

And indeed it had, for meeting Ranma had inspired Kasumi to brush up on her martial arts, to renew the practice that she had allowed to go to waste during the year of grieving over the loss of their mother. Ranma had apparently lost his mother too (the details were vague, and Genma was even more tight-lipped about it than their father).

Just seeing how Ranma coped with tragedy inspired her to want to do better with her life, to not be let down and depressed by the burdens of life and a family that depended upon her. And she had a responsibility to her sisters to set a good example for them by behaving like a proper role model.

Not that she was entirely successful in this since her sisters were her sisters, and Nabiki was Nabiki, and Akane was Akane, and little more need to be said about that.

Akane had thrown herself into training at the memory of being bested by a boy who clearly outclassed her as a martial artist. She was now acknowledged to be the best in her school and was very popular, to hear Nabiki's account of her adventures. The boys were even lining up to challenge her every morning as though to test themselves against her sister, and that made Akane an even more determined fighter as she handilly outclassed her peers.

Nabiki, of course, avoided violent confrontations as much as she could. Her skills were more than competant but her strength lay more in playing the strategist than in seeking out trouble where it could be avoided.

Kasumi had studied Kendo and earned high marks, though her father had insisted on keeping up with her non-weapons disciplines as well. She rarely fought outside of matches or the dojo, however, and was appalled by violence where it was not used strictly to defend one's own life and person. To that end she studied Akaido under the mentor of the kindly Doctor Toju (who-strangely-never seemed to be present for those lessons, always begging off for work as duty precluded him from watching her in her matches).

But Kasumi had no intention of becoming a Martial Artist to the exclusion of all else. She was taking home courses to brush up on Medicine in hopes of one day becoming a doctor. At the present her family needed her to remain in the role of a domestic, and it would be some years before Nabiki could arrange the family finances to afford putting her through college.

But she learned enough from the tutoring of others (and borrowing every book that she could pry out of Tofu-Sensei's drooling grasp) to pass even now as a decent medic. A role that came in handy, what with all the scrapes, bumps and bruises that Akane earned on a regular routine basis. Taking care of Akane's medical costs alone saved the family a small fortune in doctor's bills, to say nothing of giving her plenty of practice for the time when she could be a general practitioner of the medical arts.

She knew a lot about pressure points and Shiatsu techniques and had an Acupuncture chart hanging from one wall of her bedroom, in the space normally reserved by other girls for pictures of their favorite pop idols.

She rose from bed and slipped her feet into her favorite pair of bunny slippers, then left her room seeking the kitchen to prepare for breakfast since her sisters would be rising up in another hour or two. It was a non-school day so she had some time before she needed to take a bath herself and be ready to do some shopping.

But as she came to the living room she was surprised to find her father had risen up earlier than was his usual wont, and that he was weeping while holding up the mail, which also must have gotten there much earlier than usual.

"Father?" she asked, "Is something the matter?"

To her considerable surprise he turned to her and had a look of beaming joy upon his face as he said, "Call your sisters. We must have a meeting. I have something wonderful to announce that will affect the future of the Anything Goes school."

Kasumi was a bit perturbed and alarmed by this. Had their father been out drinking and gambling once again? It had been such a bother when that fellow calling himself the "Gambler King" had showed up attempting to lay claim to their dojo. Nabiki had sent the fellow packing after only a few rounds of cards had been exchanged, but that was just the sort of thing that one was used to encountering any time their father seemed unusually enthusiastic about something.

But then, once they were gathered together as a family, came the news that utterly stunned the Tendo Sisters. A name from their past, Saotome Ranma? He was coming back to pay them a visit, along with their father? And after sending a post card that came all the way from China?

And that one of them was going to be engaged to the young man that they had not seen in eight years? A private arrangement between their fathers?"

Kasumi had exchanged looks with Nabiki. They knew well what a "good idea" tended to be with their own father, and if this Genma fellow (there was something about the look of the man that Kasumi had not approved of on their first encounter) were cut from the same sort of cloth, well…

One of them was honor bound by a promise made to unite the families?

Past history suggested that this might not be for the best, and logic demanded that they persuade their father to reconsider the whole matter.

However…

The memory of the little boy came back to haunt her. That bright and precocious smile of his, the energy he projected, the cheerfulness with which he took on life, so full of vitality and…and something else that Kasumi did not know how to fit to words. Just something…

Alive.

"You've got to be kidding!" Akane had all but exploded, "That Pervert Boy is coming to live here in our house?"

"What makes you think that he's a pervert, Akane?" Nabiki asked, amused despite herself since she knew well that Akane considered all boys to be perverts, her experiences at school being a chief prime example.

"He's a boy!" Akane answered, and-indeed-for her that was all the answer that was needed.

"I see," Soun said, sweeping the other two sisters with his gaze, "And do you feel the same, Nabiki and Kasumi?"

"Ah…that all depends," Nabiki said, ever the cautious one to hedge her bets, "Is he handsome? Is he rich? He must be loaded if his father can afford to take him on a trip to China."

Kasumi thought about chiding her sister by reminding her that wealth was not everything. But on the other hand…

"Well, necessarily I haven't seen the boy or his father in over eight years," Soun replied, "But they are practitioners of the Anything Goes school."

"Oh," Nabiki shrugged, and Kasumi could all but hear the thoughts in her sister's head. Anything Goes, as exemplified by their father, who was competent in almost nothing other than the martial arts, and only managed to afford to support their household by taking in the occasional student.

Most students of which seldom lasted longer than a couple of weeks until Akane frightened them off, the few loyal students that they had been largely female.

Kasumi sighed, getting up from the table. Her father saw this and asked, "Kasumi?"

"It is much too early in the morning to make a decision this important, Father," Kasumi said, "As you say we haven't seen Saotome Ranma or his father in eight long years. And I have chores to attend to. We can discuss the matter of an engagement after I get back from shopping."

Soun sighed, "You are as wise as your mother, and one day you will make a lucky man a very good wife."

"But not until I have had time to complete my medical training," Kasumi smiled, "You know how important that is. And besides…this Ranma is younger than me. Younger people are so much…younger. Although…I suppose he has had time to grow up on the road, so…there might be some promise."

As she got up to leave Nabiki and Akane followed her movements, and then they exchanged conspiratorial looks of their own, then both oriented their sight upon their father.

"Yes?" Soun sensed something ominous in their expression.

"Oneechan does a lot for us, Daddy," Nabiki said, "She hardly ever thinks about herself any more. And you're right, she'd make some lucky guy a good wife. Maybe sooner than she expects."

"It all depends on whether this guy is a pervert or a jerk or not," Akane snorted, "But no way in hell am I getting myself engaged to some boy I hardly even remember."

In the privacy of her thoughts Nabiki smiled and thought, (Or course not. The only Man you want is Doctor Tofu). But aloud what she said was, "And on that subject, Daddy…there's something else you ought to know about Kasumi. You see…on that night when Ranma showed up acting weird and everything…well…guess what Kasumi did to help restore that boy to normal…"

Refreshed and energized, Kasumi felt ready to take on the world, or-at the very least-the best that Nerima had to offer. It had rained earlier in the morning, but armed with her special umbrella she had not been the least bit deterred. Her spirit was light and bouncy, and other than being troubled with family matters she was used to meeting each day as though it was a sparring partner with which to engage for daily practice.

Not that she expected anything more surprising than her father's dramatic morning revelation to impede her day, of course. It was simply that…well…odd things did tend to happen around here. And part of being a martial artist meant always being prepared to deal with the unexpected.

Such as turning a corner and seeing a redheaded girl wearing a Cheosang-style pantsuit that seemed too big for her slender frame go running past at a perpendicular angle. The girl had a pigtail that ran down her back and was very fleet of foot as Kasumi automatically sized her up and thought her extremely fast and quick in her movements.

However that was only the initial salvo of the day's attempt to dumbfound her completely, for hot on the heels of the girl was a full grown giant panda, well over two meters in length and running on its hind legs in the manner of a human.

Kasumi stopped dead in her tracks with rounded eyes as she saw the redhead turn around and confront the giant beast. Dropping into a competent martial stance she snarled, "No way am I letting you do that to me, Pops! Especially not to those girls! I owe them for being nice to me, and no way am I gonna let you make them hate me!"

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she saw the Panda attack using martial arts maneuvers that seemed ill suited to its stubby arms and paws. Even so a casual swipe by such a creature might have been able to take the girl's head clean off her shoulders if it connected.

Fortunately it did not connect as she tirl proved to be every bit as competent as Kasumi had imagined. She fought back and deflected the attacks, then managed to land a solid blow that sent the Panda sprawling.

"Haw, that'll show you not to mess with me!" she boasted brashly, only to just then take notice of the round-eyed witness to their sparring match. She called out, "Hey, nothing to worry about here! It's just me and the old man blowing off some steam and…"

To the surprise of the redhead (and Kasumi as well) the Panda lashed out from a nearly horizontal posture and managed to sweep the girl's legs our from under her. The redhead was startled but recovered her balance swiftly. Unfortunately the bear was on top of her almost instantly with a follow up that was likely to be devastating.

Only suddenly its slash was blocked by a wooden bokken that deflected both paws, and then with a second slash the Panda's legs were knocked out from under it, sending it sprawling on the sidewalk. Its chin hit the pavement and for a moment it was no longer moving.

Kasumi stood there, having bulled her practice Bokken from the place of concealment that she usually carried it in wherever she traveled, and without taking her eyes off of the Panda she asked, "Are you all right? Did Mister Panda hurt you?"

"Hah?" the girl said in surprise, taken aback at being rescued by a total stranger (or was she? There was something oddly familiar about her that she seemed not to quite place…)

"I'm sorry if I interfered without first introducing myself," she smiled, "I'm Tendo Kasumi. How do you do?"

"T-Tendo…Kasumi?" the redhead blanched, looking up and down at the impressive looking girl, who to all outward appearance seemed quite normal, even ordinary, but for her handsome looks and mannerisms that were graceful, fluid and entirely feminine.

"I have a house not very far from here if you would like to come with me," she said, "I can give you shelter until this creature goes away."

"Ah…well…that's not necessary…" the redhead said, only to cry, "Watch out!"

Kasumi had partially turned away from the Panda, having presumed the creature stunned and of marginal threat value. But now it surprised her by kicking up water out of a nearby puddle, which she naturally tried to deflect with her sword, forgetting for the moment that she had dropped her umbrella to deal with the more urgent matter.

Some dirty water got into her eyes and momentarily blinded her. Before she could compensate she felt a force collide with her mid-section, momentarily driving the air out of her lungs and causing her to drop her bokken.

"POPS!" she heard the redhead cry as she was suddenly caught up in the slender arms of the girl, and then everything became hazy as it felt for a moment as though she were rocketing up into the air, becoming momentarily as light as a feather.

She was trying to get her wind back when her eyes opened once again, and to her amazement the sidewalk was well below them and they were perched upon a stone fence lining the way and separating them from a yard.

"Stupid Old Man!" the girl cried disrespectfully, "Didn't you hear who this is? How could you attack her like that when she was only trying to help? C'mon, let's get out of here before that baka really loses it…"

Kasumi saw the bear charge the wall and slash at it with a claw, and all at once the wall collapsed out from under them, only they were no longer standing there but appeared to have become airborne.

"Who…who are you?" she gasped, finding it somewhat easier to breathe, even while the sensation of flying was leaving her breathless.

"Ah…you wouldn't believe me if I told you," the girl replied, "You said your home's around here? I think I can remember where it is…"

A few moments later they landed in the middle of her yard, and the girl set her down on her feet, which surprised Kasumi to no end as she was certain that she outweighed the smaller girl by at least fifteen kilos.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened back there," the redhead said, "You'd be better off forgetting you met me."

"Don't be silly," Kasumi turned to regard the smaller girl, "I owe you for rescuing me from that bear. Which is odd since I was trying to protect you."

"Oh, he wasn't gonna hurt me or nothing," the redhead had a crude speech pattern, but Kasumi could tell that she meant well, "It just…the Old Man sometimes loses his temper when things don't quite go his way."

"Is Old Man the name of the Panda?" Kasumi asked.

"Naw, I just call him that because he's such a Baka," the redhead sighed, "You wouldn't believe the kind of stuff he's dragged me through, the things he's done to me! For ten years I've been on the road studying the martial arts, trying to master the Anything Goes school…"

"Anything goes?" Kasumi blinked.

"Ah…" the redhead winced as if not having intended to say that, "It's…kind of complicated…"

"Would you happen to know a boy named Saotome Ranma?" Kasumi asked, "You look enough like him to be his sister."

The girl was startled, "You know…ah…Saotome Ranma?"

"We were good friends a very long time ago," Kasumi smiled brightly, "We only met that one time, but he left a lasting impression."

"Ah…Kasumi…" the young girl said, only to start when they were hailed from the doorway to the dojo.

"Hey, Kasumi, who is that?"

"Oh, Akane," Kasumi turned around, "Come say hello to a friend of Saotome Ranma's. Er…I didn't quite get the name."

"Ah…well…" the redhead hesitated.

"You bring home another stray, Sis?" Nabiki asked as she put in her own appearance, "That's a really bad habit of yours. Just look what's happening because of the last one."

"Who…ah…wait," the redhead frowned, "Your names are…Akane and Nabiki, right?"

"How the heck would you know about that?" Akane asked.

"Er…we met once…a long time ago," the girl replied, "I've got a pretty good memory…mostly."

"We met?" Nabiki asked dubiously, looking the redhead up and down, "I think I'd pretty much remember you if that were so."

"Neechan, don't be rude," Kasumi chided, "This girl is now our guest. In fact she helped rescue me from a giant…"

"Panda!" Akane cried.

"Why yes," Kasumi replied, "How did you…:

"Take a look over that way, Sis," Nabiki indicated the main house, "And tell me what you see."

Kasumi followed the hooked thumb gesture of her middle sister and saw their father standing next to the very marsupial in question.

"Kasumi," their father said, gently but with an edge of sternness, "There is something very important that we must discuss. But first…would you mind boiling up some water?"

"Oh my," she said, sensing something else precipitous was in the offing…

A few minutes later, sitting down before a tea table with a transformed boy at her side, a very round-eyed Kasumi listened raptly as an incredible story was unfolded before her astonished ears. And even given the unbelievable things that a resident of Nerima tended to take for granted it was a stretch to seriously credit this talk about Jusenkyo and Cursed Springs that transformed boys into girls and old men into giant pandas.

Except that the evidence was clear before her in the person of this young man who was now her iinazuke. Kasumi was astonished to learn that her sisters had been conspiring behind her back to push the engagement onto her shoulders, but once agreed to by the fathers it was no longer her place to decline.

And she had to admit, from any reasonable standard, that it did make sense to engage the oldest children of both families, especially since the younger daughters of one house were no where near as prepared to make anyone a suitable matrimonial partner.

After all, neither of them had taken the least kind of an interest in anything remotely domestic. Kasumi had not been one to complain, but she was the only one who took serious time to do the things that were needed to keep a household in order. Nabiki was good at balancing their finances and keeping the little money that flowed into their household steered away from things that their father would likely blow money on, if they allowed him.

And Akane? Kasumi had memories of trying to teach her younger sister how to cook, and the result being that they had to expend funds to buy themselves a new kitchen.

But…being engaged to a boy who had a curse that turned him into a girl, a boy as wild and impulsive as what she had witnessed…and being asked to sacrifice her own dreams and ambitions for the sake of the family honor…

She sighed. That latter part was what decided the matter for her. Family honor trumped other concerns, such as personal issues. Of coursse this was what was expected of the eldest daughter of any household as honor bound by traditions as their own. Why, her father and mother had been part of an arranged marriage, and that had obviously worked out very well…to a point.

"No," Ranma said, "No way. I'm not forcing this on her. Not on Kasumi."

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this," Ranma said, "But I know it's gotta be a drag having to get all my crap dumped in your lap. Bad enough I've got a curse that makes me only half a man…"

"Some half," Nabiki murmured, though Kasumi only blushed, having vivid memories of the change, and seeing Ranma grow fifteen centimeters with just a dash of hot water (nearly eye-level with herself) had certainly impressed her with his growth in other departments.

"Boy," Genma snarled, "Do you really think you can back out of a sacred matter of family honor this easily?"

"Hey, it's got nothing to do with honor and you know it!" Ranma snapped, only to cringe as suddenly Soun Tendo gave him a look that made it almost appear as though the head of the father of his implied innazuke had grown to enormous proportions.

"RANMA!" he roared like thunder, "DO YOU MEAN TO THINK THAT YOU CAN DISHONOR MY DAUGHTER AND GET AWAY WITH THAT IN MY HOUSE?"

Ranma recoiled from the "Demon's Head" attack, but swiftly recovered his bearings by saying, "Dishonor her? No way! I'd never do that!"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Ranma-kun?" Nabiki asked, and her tone was much too sultry and insinuating to be taken as something less to be wary of that her father's own psyche-out attack.

"Ah…" he said, "Like what?"

"Like the fact that you crawled into my sister's bed and slept with her, you pervert!" Akane snapped, "Kami, you must be dense if you've forgotten all about that!"

"Hah?" Ranma blinked.

"When you were eight and she was eleven," Nabiki gently prodded, "You remember that now?"

"Huh?" he blinked again, "Hey, wait! We were just kids! We didn't do nothing improper…!"

"Oh my," Kasumi covered her mouth, realizing with an adult's perspective how an innocent act of childhood might be interpreted.

"You see, Boy?" Genma crowed, "Now you have no choice but to marry her."

"Now wait a damned minute!" Ranma protested, "You can't seriously mean to let a thing like that be…!"

The rest of what he might have said was smothered the next instant as Akane picked up the table in front of her and righted it on top of Ranma's head, knocking him to the floor and stunning him in an instant.

"Oh gee, how clumsy your are, Saotome," Akane said as though the table had just upended itself, "Now you've gone and knocked yourself out, so I guess you can't be leaving. Oneechan, you're studying to be a doctor, I think you should have a look at him."

"Nice move, little sister," Nabiki murmured, "I'm so proud of you."

"Hey, I learned from the best," Akane smirked back.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, wondering if her sisters were actually trying to help her out in their own peculiar way, and deciding not to make too much of the matter as Ranma did look like he needed some attention.

"Yes, take good care of him, my daughter," Soun urged as Kasumi knelt down and tried to lift a boy who weight half as much as herself, finally getting Akane and Nabiki to each grab a leg and help her out.

No sooner had the younger set left, though, but the two elders shared a look and grinned like maniacs.

"Tendo-Kun…"

"Saotome-kun," Soun grinned back.

"We're finally about to reunite the families…just as we always dreamed," Genma said, almost weeping.

Soun did weep as he said, "Repairing the rift in the family lines, just as we always promised the Master, the Gods rest his soul."

"Wherever it might be," Genma smirked, "Did you see how my boy stood up for your daughter? He was actually trying to protect her."

"Not that Kasumi needs much protection," Soun noted, "I did my best to train her, and in a good many ways she turned out just like her mother…"

"Better than that, I hope," Genma murmured, shuddering a bit at the memory of the late Kimiko, who in many ways frightened him almost as much as Nodoka, "And I think I saw something of Nodoka in her as well."

"Saotome-kun," Soun frowned, "Your boy…he wouldn't really take advantage of my daughter before they are wed…"

"My boy?" Genma scoffed, "No chance of that. He's just like I was when I was his age."

"Oh," Soiun said, "In that case I have nothing to worry about."

"Exactly," Genma nodded, only to blink and say, "Wait a minute…"

"Kasumi is a very good daughter," Soun said, "She will make your son a wonderful wife. Now my only concern is what to do about my other daughters."

"They seem like nice enough girls," Genma said, "It shouldn't be too hard for them to attract husbands."

"Except that Akane keeps threatening to kill every boy she meets," Soun replied, "And Nabiki would sell them the rights to the Hokkaido bridge for the price of a four course dinner."

"Oh," Genma replied, "You mean they're both…?"

"Exactly like their mother," Soun agreed, and both men commiserated, their memories full of events from an all too eventful past when they had been young and naïve about women, a condition not likely to last when it came to a certain naïve young martial artist who was about to get a crash course (emphasize the word "CRASH") upon that very subject…

Ranma awoke to a throbbing of his head and the feeling of a cold compress upon his-now HER-forehead.

"Wh-what happened to me?" Ranma asked, feeling a bump on her head and wondering how many minutes it would take before it shrank down to something less than the size of a goose egg.

"I'm very sorry, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, "Akane can be so thoughtless sometimes. I know she means well, and she really is a sweet girl, but…well…some times she behaves like a violent maniac."

Ranma's eyes flew open, "K-Kasumi?"

"Yes?" Kasumi asked.

"It's…really you?" Ranma removed the compress and stared up at the woman kneeling over him, getting a really good look at her this time, and not just the casual study she had paid to her before since her memory was returning, along with a sense of mixed emotions at the realization that she was now her iinazuke

But Kasumi looked worried at the remark, wondering if Akane's blow might have done something to his memory, and racking her brains on what to do in the case that he had partial amnesia. Would another blow to the head help restore him? No, that was just an old wives' tale. But…just to be on the safe side…

She reached over to the cop of warm water that she had prepared for a tea, and instead of pouring it into a cup she poured it over the forehead of her iinazuke.

Ranma yelped, her voice instantly going up three octaves in tone and depth as he leapt to his feet and cried, "Hey! Hot doesn't mean scalding! And…"

All of a sudden two things belatedly occurred to him. One being that he was feeling a draft all along the length of his body…

And the second being that Kasumi was not looking at his face but rather a spot that was…somewhat lower.

"Oh my," she murmured, thinking to herself that he certainly had grown up in other ways besides height and mass.

"YIKES!" he yelped as he instantly sat down, covering his privates and saying, "WHY AM I NAKED?"

"I took of your clothes to better examine you," Kasumi said in a reasonable tone of voice, "I put them in the laundry. They should be done in another hour or two."

"You took off my clothes?" Ranma stammered in disbelief.

"Well…to be honest," Kasumi wrinkled her nose as if to indicate something non-verbal.

Ranma thought about it, "Oh," then hastily reached for the blanket that had been covering him earlier and hastily covered himself over.

"I am sorry if I took liberties with you," Kasumi said, "It was never my intention to offend you. But…well…this is just like the first time you appeared upon my doorstep," she smiled, pleased by the childhood memory, "Only then you were in an even worse state of mind than you are today."

"Ah…" Ranma felt himself blushing in embarrassment, though his own memories of this girl began with him waking up in her bed feeling relaxed and at ease as though he had spent the night in the arms of his mother. Only now…the memory of that did not feel quite so innocent.

Especially considering the way this beautiful young girl was looking right at him.

"Considering all the time that you have spent on the road," Kasumi continued "It only made sense that you haven't been able to wash your clothes regularly. So I thought it would be the proper thing to do, you being a guest and…and…well…" this time she blushed, the implications of her statement causing her to glance away at the thought of how her actions would reflect on her in the eyes of her…future husband.

Ranma had to take a moment to steady himself before he said, "It…ah…doesn't bother you…that I turn into a girl?"

She looked at him in surprise, "Why, no. Should it?"

"But…you don't really want to get involved with a freak like me, do you?" Ranma persisted.

"The curse is not your fault," Kasumi said, "Your father was foolish to go there when he was not willing to listen to the travel guide and did not speak the language. How then am I to blame you for what you clearly have no control over?"

He had to take a moment to ask himself if he were for real. But the guileless look in her eyes assured him that he was, so he sighed and said, "You're a pretty special girl, Kasumi."

"Oh?" she was surprised by the compliment and found herself once more blushing.

"Lots of women would freak if they saw me change like that," Ranma sighed, adjusting his blanket around his shoulders, "I've been a lot of places and I've met a lot of people…"

"Really?" Kasumi's interest level spiked, "I've never been anywhere but here at home."

It was his turn to be surprised, "Really?"

"I travel sometimes on school trips and to challenge matches against other dojos," Kasumi answered, "But I've never been to any place as far away and as exotic as China."

"Oh?" Rnama's own interest began to peak, "You do a lot of challenge matches?"

"When I have to, for the sake of the Dojo," Kasumi answered.

"And you win a lot?" Ranma asked.

"It has been a while since I lost a match," she replied, "But I have met a lot of very talented opponents."

Ranma was impressed, "Too bad you're not a guy."

"Oh?" she was taken aback by the comment, "What do you mean?"

"I'd like to challenge you to see how good you are," Ranma said, "But I don't pick fights with women. It ain't manly."

Kasumi's brow furrowed just a bit. It was not true that one could call it a frown, but the look she gave to the young man was something akin to an older sister's sternness.

"You do not believe that women are capable of being good fighters?" Kasumi asked.

"Hey, it ain't that," Ranma insisted, "I've met a lot of girl fighters who were pretty good. In fact I met a whole tribe of them in central China."

"But you don't think that they're good enough for you to fight them?" Kasumi asked.

"Ah…no, that ain't it either," Ranma said sheepishly, "You see…shortly after I got my curse I wound up stumbling into their village, along with Pop, and we saw this tournament going on, and this table full of food and…well…we were kind of hungry…"

"Oh," Kasumi said, "So you asked if you could have some for yourself?"

"Well…" Ranma winced more acutely, "We really oughta asked, but we were starving, and Pop never did know better than to eat first and ask questions after…"

"You took food without asking?" Kasumi was shocked at the rudeness of such a thing. Even on the verge of total starvation it would never occur to her to eat someone else's food without asking.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds pretty awful," Ranma conceded, "Well, there was this girl who got really upset about it, and she challenged me to pay for the food, but instead I offered to fight her for it…"

"So you did fight with a woman," Kasumi said, returning to her earlier point.

"Yeah, but we were girls at the time," Ranma insisted, "And I didn't really fight her. I mean, she was strong, and tough, but all I had to do was kick her off the log to win."

"And then?" Kasumi asked, sensing that there was more to the story than she was being told.

"Ah…" Ranma glanced away, "She…kissed me."

"She what?" Kasumi was shocked at the description of what to her sounded like a brazen act to take with a stranger.

"It wasn't nothing like that," Ranma insisted, his grammar declining with the haste with which he was defending himself, "According to the Guide it was something called the Kiss of Death, a promise to hunt down and kill a girl who defeated one of their warriors in battle. So you see it was a bad thing that she kissed me."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, for though she would confess that having someone kiss her future husband would be a "bad thing" by any event, the idea that someone would want to kill him was even more appalling.

"After that she chased us everywhere trying to even the score," Ranma said, "So you see why I don't pick fights with girls? Don't get me wrong, girls can be strong, but it just ain't healthy for a guy to try and force himself like that with a woman."

"You think that fighting with a girl would make you seem unmanly?" Kasumi asked, "Or is it because you associate fighting with creating a feud with another woman?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong, and no offense, but girls get all kinds of funny when you beat them in a fight," Ranma said, "Girls don't think it's nice when you beat them. I mean, a guy might get mad at you and swear to come back for a rematch, but it's not like we take it so personal, while with girls…"

"I know that some women do harbor grudges, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, "But I assure you that I would never hold a grudge against anyone, especially if they defeated me honorably in battle."

"Well, yeah, but you're different," Ranma argued.

"Different how?" she asked.

"Ah…well…" Ranma struggled to express his feelings in words, which never was his strong suit. It was simply that Kasumi was different…different from just about every female he could ever remember encountering, and not in a bad way either. She just…felt nice about being around, neither harsh nor cutting in her remarks, though certainly not slow in the wits department either.

"All right then," Kasumi said while he fumbled for an explanation, "So perhaps I am different because I won't get upset with you for challenging me, and if you fight me honestly then I won't have any reason to complain about that either."

"Huh?" Ranma said, "Ah…wait a…"

"But if you agree to fight me with your full strength and I win," Kasumi persisted, "Then you will concede that I am worthy enough to be your equal."

"Win?" Ranma blinked, "You think I'd lose?"

"Well, we'll never know unless we try ourselves," Kasumi smiled, then stood up and said, "Then we have an agreement. You meet me in the dojo in half an hour and I will face you properly as a member of the Anything Goes Ryu. I will represent the Tendo family and you can demonstrate to me that the Saotome line is as good as you are boasting."

"Hey, I didn't agree to…" he protested.

"I'll loan you one of our spare gis and you can meet me there on the floor," Kasumi paused, "Or perhaps you would prefer to face me in your cursed form. I have no problems with fighting either a man or a woman as long as the match is honorably conducted."

"But…wait a minute…" Ranma started to protest.

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi said with a serious expression, "I think it is very noble of you that you might not wish to fight with me because I am a woman. But for us to prove to our fathers that we deserve to inherit the Dojo requires that we set aside all differences and engage in this match as a test of our worthiness as Martial Artists. You won't disappoint me by refusing me this honor…would you?"

"Ah…" something about the look in her brown eyes completely knocked his mental train off track, and he just could not help but stare and marvel at how tall she seemed, and how gracefully woman-like, especially in her motions.

"I'll understand if you wish to decline," Kasumi said, turning around, "But I will be disappointed in you as well. I expect at least a good workout to test my abilities so that I can gauge how strong you truly are as a fighter…and as a man."

She exited the room with perfect mincing steps, hardly making a noise as she left him to stare with mouth agape, his eyes working almost against his will to make him aware of the sway of her hips as she moved with grace, "shaking her booty" his way, though he doubted it was a deliberate provocation.

And then it belatedly occurred to him that he had just been out maneuvered. Somehow without raising her voice or altering her tone from that of a pleasant conversation she had gotten him to tacitly agree to something he was rather loathe to do, which was to fight her for the honor of the dojo.

"What a girl," he murmured softly, wondering-and not for the first or last time-if perhaps he might have gotten himself in over his head in ways that he could not begin to describe or imagine.

But if that was so then why did he find himself smiling in her absence? By rights he ought to be mad with her for making a fool out of him and playing to his one significant weakness.

His pride in his manhood, and his pride in being a top-notch Martial Artist.

"Y'know," he murmured softly, almost at the level of a whisper, "It might not be so bad around here after all…"

And-off to the side-Akane heard this and scowled, while Nabiki's eyebrows were lifted high as the latter gave mental kudos to the performance of their older sister.

"What is that Baka thinking, challenging my sister like that?" Akane asked, "He should challenge me first before he tries to take on Kasumi."

"Why don't we wait and see just how good he really is, little sister?" Nabiki reasoned, "At the worst he could just get his ass kicked and be thoroughly humiliated. On the other hand…"

"What?" Akane scowled, "You don't actually think he could beat her?"

Nabiki shrugged, "You never know. There's abetting pool in town over whether some guy might come along who could give Oneechan a workout. Might be time to make some calls and have some bets placed."

"No way," Akane snorted, "Don't you dare, Nabiki. A challenge like this is a matter of sacred honor and it's not something over which you should profit."

"And here I was looking forward to that new CD I've had my eye on," Nabiki murmured, then when Akane persisted in her glare she said, "All right, we'll keep it on low profile. But if he's good then I'm definitely taking bets on the next fight he gets into."

"I swear you'd make a buck over anything," Akane said in disgust, then paused, :"So if he good do you think?"

"Remember eight years ago when he made you look silly?" Nabiki argued.

Akane scowled, "That was luck, and it's a long time ago, and I've been training real hard ever since to make sure it never happens again."

"While putting half the Athletic teams in school on the critical list," Nabiki sniffed, then smiled, "Just kidding. But don't take this guy lightly. There's something about him…a real diamond in the rough kind of thing. We might have been premature to foist him off on our big sister."

"He's a BOY," Akane snorted, "Just how good can he be?"

"Time will tell, little sister," Nabiki smiled, "But I, for one, am holding out to wait and see if he lives up to all his boasting. But if he is then that just leaves us one big question."

"And that is?" Akane asked.

"Just which of those two is more out of their element, Ranma…or Kasumi?" Nabiki asked, and at that Akane fell silent, the both of them wondering if the future was about to make their concerns seem needless…or prophetic…?

Continued.

First Installment over. Next up" Ranma versus Kasumi (Oh My), and after that the real fun begins when Ranma encounters his true arch-enemy: Doctor Tofu! Be there…


	2. Chapter 2

The second iinstallment, enjoy!

Jim.

Tsundare02

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono¡¯s series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

"So, you both know all about the rules," said Nabiki, who had taken it upon herself to play the role of referee for the impending match between Ranma and her sister.

"Yeah, but what's with this get-up?" Ranma glanced down at himself, "I feel like I'm wearing a dress and not a proper martial arts gi."

"That is one of father's spare outfits, Ranma-kun," Kasumi replied, standing at the other side of the dojo in a matching get up that seemed size-fit for her slender, willowy frame, "It should do nicely, just as long as you be sure not to trip along its edges."

Ranma frowned, not liking to be reminded that the elder Tendo was at least a head taller than himself (though arguably slimmer than his own father, which would not be saying much). He shrugged his arms and adjusted himself mentally to the difference in reach, rating that he and Kasumi were approximately near enough in height and reach to make this an even exchange, even granted that he must have outweighed her half again as much in muscle mass.

He could tell that the girl was sizing him up as well, though what exactly was her appraisal he was very unclear about as she seemed to blush a bit around the cheeks when he gaze drifted to his waistline. She seemed unusually confident and poised for someone who did not know the strength of her sparring partner, but Ranma was far too experienced to assume that she was taking him for granted.

"You could still try fighting her as a girl, Ranma-kun," Akane called out from the sidelines, "That way you won't have the excuse of not wanting to fight one."

"Shut up," Ranma said with studied indifference. In point of fact he had thought about fighting Kasumi in his cursed form, but was dissuaded from it by his father who had argued reasonably (for once) that for this to be a proper test of the heirs of the Anything Goes school it had to be conducted in their proper form and bodies.

"Listen, Boy," his father had said in those scathing, mocking tones he used when attempting to brow-beat Ranma into compliance, "Don't take it for granted that, just because she's a girl, that this Kasumi will be a pushover. Take it from me, women are dangerous. They're sneaky and underhanded. They use feminine wiles and charms to throw you off your game, then come in and surprise you with a sneak maneuver that you knew full well that you should have seen was coming."

Kasumi did not look particularly sneaky or underhanded, though there was something about her that was making Ranma feel uneasy about having been talked into this match. The girl was much too calm and relaxed for his liking, and she kept smiling at him as though this were not a deadly serious challenge.

Had he appeared thus around Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku? If so then he could fully understand why the Amazon had recklessly charged at him and lowered her guard to allow him to make an easy strike. Ranma, too, had been schooled never to give himself away by showing his strength early into his sparring. That was a good way to get your head handed to you early on with a tough opponent.

"Ready!" the middle sister, Nabiki said while raising a hand to signify the beginning of the match. Then she brought it down in a quick chop, saying, "Hajime!"

Neither opponent moved, for both were already in a ready stance, even though to the untrained eye it might have seemed like they were having a staring contest to see who would blink first. For several long instants nothing happened, but Soun and Genma both tensed while Akane found herself balling her fists and gritting her teeth, fighting back the urge to yell something encouraging as she knew it would not do to break her sister's concentration.

Then Ranma moved, taking a step forward and easily shifting his balance from one leg to the other. Kasumi moved in counterpoint to him, copying his stance precisely without taking her eyes away from the center of his chest. There was no hesitation or defect in her form so far, and Ranma felt encouraged to think that she might actually be an opponent worthy of his notice.

And then he moved, deciding to break the impass by a rush as he sought to "tag" her out rather than to land a blow. If he could lay a hand on her it would be the same as a TKO without actually having to hurt her. His movements were a blur and to the naked eye he might have seemed a ghost as he disappeared from one side of the training mat and seemed to appear on the other.

Only to have Kasumi step gracefully to one side and with a motion of her hands intercept him, and all at once Ranma found himself unexpectedly airborne.

He righted himself almost immediately, flipping around in a display of iincredible agility and flexibility that caused Nabiki and Akane to stare at him with their mouths agape. But when his feet touched the floor he found himself suddenly pressed to the defensive as Kasumi lunged in and tried to effect a take-down maneuver that only he had wits enough to see coming.

He shifted his weight and dodged her skillful thrust as she continued on past him, following her own motion and catching her weight on the balls of her feet as she reversed herself and instinctively moved to counter his own counter-offensive.

And in an eyeblink he found his hands being deflected as she tried to get inside his guard, forcing him to twist his body out of the way, to shift his footing frantically as he sought to evade a very skillful effort on her part to touch him in his sensitive nerve clusters at the base of the shoulder and the ribs.

He twisted his body impossibly in order to put distance between them, but now his eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at his opponent, who had come that close to winning the match by paralyzing him in a manner that he would have been unable to counter.

(DAMN!) he thought to himself, (She's good!) No wonder she had taken top honors and was undefeated in all of her recent matches. This girl knew Ki techniques for blocking and countering the flow of energy, and if Ranma had not similarly been trained in dealing with such efforts this match would already be as good as over.

"Oneechan," Akane murmured, astonished beyond words at discovering just how fluid and nimble this Ranma was. He moved so fast it was almost impossible to track his movements, and the way his body reacted to each attack, it was almost as though he could sense them before they happened.

Beside her Nabiki was looking with just as much appreciation, but privately thinking that she had woefully underrated this guy. This Ranma was not only handsome but masculinely proportioned, and quite flexible. He moved as though his whole body were a single coordinated unit, and next to him every boy in their school might as well have been old men whose feet were bound up in lead weights and straight jackets. What a guy could do with that body, it was more than just interesting, it was a crime that she had foisted him all unknowingly upon her older sister.

Kasumi decided that passively reacting to his attacks was not a proper means of gauging his true strength and so decided to shift her tactics from defensive-which was her specialty-to a more aggressive posture geared to pressing his defenses. In doing so she knew that she would forgo the protection of her largely passive body of techniques. For her the Martial Arts were a defensive system meant to protect people, not hurt them, and in nearly all of her matches she had won by simply allowing her opponent to wear themselves down with being overly aggressive.

But knowing that Ranma was strong enough to hold his own emboldened her, and so she moved in to the attack, surprising him as he clearly had not seen it coming and actually coming close to scoring at hit.

But at the very last second he vaulted straight up into the air, somersaulted over her head, and landed on his feet directly behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder with one finger-not a nerve attack but clearly to inform her that he could have scored against her more directly.

Kasumi finished her motion by turning around, standing on one leg, then slowly bringing the other leg down to the floor, to relax her posture and assume a passive stance, just like before. But now she saw smiling almost from ear-to-ear, not at all upset at the point scored so nimbly against her.

"Man, you are really something," Ranma said.

"Thank you," she replied, "May I say the same about you, Ranma-kun?"

"Ah, if you like," Ranma said, "So was that Aikido or Kenjuitsu? It looked like a mix of Tai Chi and Okinawan."

"It's my own unique style," Kasumi replied, "I created this form after studying with a number of Masters who have visited the area, some as friends of my father. But why don't you judge for yourself how effective I can be?"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked.

"You scored one point," she said, "But it takes three to win a match, and I still am eager to know the full capabilities of my new iinazuke."

And then she came at him more aggressively than before, and Ranma suddenly knew that he was in for the fight of his life as he hastily switched to defensive mode, drawing on his vast reserve of techniques to attempt to keep his point lead as his fiancé laughed with girlish delight and appeared to be enjoying thoroughly having him momentarily on the defensive.

Off to the side Nabiki arched her eyebrows and Akane scowled, then silently passed a five hundred yen note over to her older sister, who was all too happy to collect upon the bet.

The fathers were also exchanging glances, but neither one spoke what was clear in their minds, about another time and place so long ago when a pair of younger men had been in their place and courted their own fiancés, with predictably uneven results as their fathers had matched them up with women who were, in many ways, more than their equals.

The Nostalgia was enough to bring tears to ones eyes, as well as winces of sympathy as each man imagined himself in the place of the present-day youth named Saotome Ranma, who was only just discovering the hard lesson that they had learned about what it meant to underestimate a determined young woman.

¡

¡

¡

¡

"Man, I am beat," Ranma murmured to himself as he stepped into the furo, pulling off his sweat-soaked Gi and feeling like he needed badly to give himself a scrub down, then a long, hot soak in the soothing waters that the Tendos had provided.

That Kasumi had been more of a challenge than he had been prepared to expect, and all the more surprising as she seemed outwardly like such a nice, normal girl, not at all the kind who could bend a men over like a pretzel and strike at protected nerve clusters that were bound to cause any man to feel like he was as limp as soba noodles.

He had won, but just barely, and by one point in a three to two match split. That was as close to a defeat as he had come in any recent match, and it made him wonder if the girl had been holding anything back from him, or if that were the true extent of her martial prowess.

If her father had been training her then old man Tendo must have been quite a monster of a fighter in his heyday. Just thinking about the ways in which he had come near to losing by centimeters made him think that running a gauntlet would be relaxing by contrast.

And the thing that daunted him the most was realizing that he had been bound and determined to win, actually feeling highly motivated at the end to use techniques that he had not practiced against anyone but the Old Man for close to a decade. It was not that her persistence had infuriated him, or that he actually meant to harm her as that was the furthest thing from his mind when he thought about Kasumi.

It was rather the thought of losing before HER that made him feel determined not to falter. It was as though it were crucially important for Ranma that he not allow himself to fail in the test before his new iinazuke. As if losing in her eyes was the very last thing that he could stomach.

And boy did he come close to losing the contents of his stomach when she caught him with that spinning back kick! Ranma had been wide open for just an instant, and she nailed him cold. Just thinking of how she had spun about and caught him flat footed that way made him wonder if his mind were on something else besides the fighting.

Oh yeah. Now that he remembered it more clearly, it had been just after he tried to grapple her and his hand had encountered something soft about her chest that he could feel beneath her cotton shirt. It had been round and full and made him feel all mushy inside just thinking about what it could be. It was roughly shaped like a grape fruit but had the consistency of fresh dough, and when he squeezed it.

Kasumi had made a very odd noise and that was when she nailed him.

He looked at his hand, thinking of how it felt to hold his fiancé like that, and wondered why the thought of it was causing something between his legs to swell to life, the member he tried never to think about when it came to women.

"Baka," he murmured to himself, then sought out the bench and began to scrub himself down, prior to dunking a bucket of cold water over his head, which did help him somewhat in getting that swelling under control between his thighs.

But then as he turned and was about to set foot in the furo he heard the door to the room slide open¡ and slowly turned his head with wide-eyed surprise and confusion.

Kasumi stood there wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around her body. She seemed just as surprised to see him, and stared at him with rounded eyes¡ only to turn her glance down slowly over the length of his chest, to linger once again at the space between his thighs, where the throbbing renewed itself with a vengeance.

"Oh my," she said, the words escaping from her though her expression seemed more fascinated than shocked as she saw his "third leg" swelling to life before her scrutiny. Just knowing it was her was enough to cause it to spring to life like a flag pole.

"G-G-GAK!" he cried as he shook off his astonishment, "Kasumi!"

"Ah-er well-" she faltered, then pointed at the doorway, "You didn't put up the sign that said that the furo was being occupied."

"That's not the point!" Ranma almost shouted, twisting around as he said, "And would you shut the-WHOOOPS!" he cried as his foot slipped on the edge of the furo and he started to tumble uncontrollably towards the water.

"Ranma-kun!" Kasumi cried, seeing him begin to fall, and she surged forward in an effort to help him, oblivious to the fact that her towel caught on the handle as she moved hastily to try and catch him.

She did not quite make it as he went "SPLASH" into the water, with Kasumi tripping and loosing her own footing as she tumbled right on top of him, landing with her body pressing down as Ranma reflexively reached up to try and catch her downward momentum.

"Oh, Kasumi," Akane called out from the hallway, "I told Ranma that it would be okay for him to go ahead and use the WHAT THE (EXPLITIVE DELETED)?!"

Ranma and Kasumi turned from staring at each other to looking at the enraged girl in the hallway, to whim the appearance of their current position was anything but "Innocent," especially given where Ranma's hands were placed as he held Kasumi over him with the rest of her body pressed down atop his.

The small of his spine was resting on the edge of the furo, leaving most of him outside of the bath water, and Kasumi's crotch was positioned with her thighs parted straddling him. His erect member was actually inserted between her parted thighs without actually being buried inside her, though from her angle Akane could hardly know that.

What they noticed about her as that the younger Tendo sibling was suddenly manifesting a terrifying battle aura, and then some instants later-further down the hallway, Nabiki glanced up from reading a mazagine to hear the words, "RANMA NO BAKA!" followed by a very loud explosive noise.

Off in the yard the fathers looked up from sharing their cups of Saki that had been drawn from a bottle being saved for "special occasions." They saw a naked Ranma go flying through a hole that had suddenly been created in the side of the bath house, then the two of them exchanged looks again and shared a laugh together.

"Ah, to be young again," said Genma.

"Lively and so full of the spark of youth," agreed Soun, who clicked tiny cups with his old friend as they toasted the union of the families, which by all appearances appeared to be off to a great start, so much like the days of their youth that they both felt positively nostalgic.

¡

¡

¡

¡

The next day found Ranma sulking, having fully healed back all of the bumps and bruises that he had received as he glared down at Akane, who was walking along the rail on the path that they were taking.

"I said I was sorry, Ranma," she complained to his sulking expression, "But what was I supposed to think seeing the two of you that way?"

"You have to admit," Nabiki volunteered, "Little sister does raise a point. But in the future, Ranma-kun, do be a dear and turn the sign around that tells people when the furo is occupied."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Ranma growled, "I fully intend to."

"I'm really very sorry for my behavior," said Kasumi, who followed behind them at a few paces behind, looking contrite and remorseful, "It was all my fault for intruding on your privacy, Ranma-kun.:"

"Hey, I'm not blaming you, Kasumi," Ranma replied, "You didn't try and launch me into low earth orbit over a misunderstanding, something that coulda happened to anyone."

Akane glowered, "Well, what was I supposed to think? It looked back there like you were attacking my sister."

"Well, let's just be glad that everything worked out for the better and leave it at that, People," Nabiki said, feeling like a peacemaker at the negotiating summit of a Middle East Peace Conference, "No harm done, shake hands, bygones be bygones and all of that. By the way, Kasumi¡ how good a look did you get anyway?"

"Hey!" Ranma protested.

"Ah well " Kasumi blushed all over.

"Probably wasn't that much to see," Akane scornfully derided, "I feel sorry for you, Oneechan, being stuck with a Baka like this for your boyfriend."

"Ah actually " Kasumi stopped herself, wanting to say that she had seen nothing that she was regretting to discover about her iinazuke as it certainly put to rest questions about his maturity, at least in a physical context.

Ranma snarled, "What is it to you, you Uncute Tomboy you?"

Akane bristled, "What did you just call me?"

"If you hate guys so much then why do you even bother to walk with me to school?" Ranma asked, "I could get there on my own without you having to suffer about it."

"Actually," Nabiki spoke up, feeling the urge to intervene before matters escalated beyond the point of no return, "That does raise the interesting question, can you find your way to Furinkan High School without someone to guide you, Ranma-kun?"

It was Ranma's turn to sulk, "Ah, not really. But I'd get there, eventually."

"I could have shown you the way myself," Nabiki pointed out.

"Oh right," he snorted, "After you tried to charge me a thousand yen for directions."

"A girl has to make a living," Nabiki countered, "And what's the harm in that?"

Ranma decided to ignore the previous resentments between him and the younger Tendo sister and turned to Akane, "Is she always this mercenary?"

"Nabiki?" Akane's mood lightened by a bit, "Believe it or not she's actually in her altruistic mode. The Nabiki I know would sell tickets to her own funeral. In fact if I didn't know any better I'd swear that somebody was paying her to breathe, and go to school. And a lot of other things that she seems to know how to turn into a profit."

"And what's wrong with wanting to earn a living by whatever means you can find?" Nabiki asked.

"Ever hear of the Golden Rule?" Ranma asked.

"Sure I have," Nabiki replied, "Whoever has the gold makes the rules. What's so special about that?"

"Nabiki is very thrifty, Ranma-kun," Kasumi pointed out, "She helps keep the family out of financial distress."

"Oh, because your dad doesn't have a lot of students in the dojo?" Ranma asked.

"That and the fact that a thousand yen with him is just Saki money," Nabiki sniffed, "And the more he has the faster he figures out ways to blow it, like on lottery tickets and pachinko."

"Father isn't very good with balancing a check book," Kasumi said with some regret.

"Hah!" Akane snorted, "That's like saying he can't even play a game of cards without winding up hocking off the Dojo for collateral for his bets."

"That is kind of annoying," Nabiki mused, "Daddy and card games, or any kind of game for that matter, are a pretty bad combination."

"Okay," Ranma said, "So mind if I ask another question? I mean, I can understand Akane and Nabiki going to school, but what about you, Kasumi? I thought you graduated last year?"

"I did," Kasumi replied, "But the force of habit makes me keep coming to this place on account of Akane-chan needing someone to clear up her messes."

"Clean up her messes?" Ranma repeated.

"Yeah," Nabiki replied, "Oneechan's training to one day become a doctor, and she's had a lot of practice doing paramedic stuff."

"Paramedic stuff?" Ranma asked in growing confusion.

"It's all that stupid Baka Kuno's fault," Akane snapped, "Him and that idiot bet of his that the student body agreed to."

"Huh?" Ranma said, "Who's Kuno?"

"You'll find out if you stick around long enough to see with your own eyes," Nabiki replied, "But the thing to keep in mind is that Onnechan's knowing how to fix people up comes in really handy sometimes, not to mention protects the family from having lots of paramedics bills and lawsuits."

"You've lost me completely," Ranma admitted.

"And what's the big idea with you walking along the wall like that?" Akane snapped, her temper becoming more and more brittle by the second, "You think you're too god for us to walk like normal people?"

"No," Ranma replied, "It's all about training."

"Training, huh?" Nabiki smiled, "Working on your sense of balance and stuff?"

"Hey, life is about training," Ranma answered, "Doing stuff the easy way that's expected, that's taking it the easy way. But Pop got me started early on practicing walking like this so that I'd always know to be on guard and never let my guard down."

"Practice," Kasumi said, "How very interesting. I will have to remember that."

"Yeah, right," Akane snorted, "You're so full of it, Saotome. I'll bet you fed a line like that when you talked Kasumi into giving you a back rub."

"For the last time it ain't like that!" Ranma complained, only to catch something out of the back of his field of vision, and he turned back in surprise and said, "Kasumi?"

"What you said makes a good deal of sense, Ranma-kun," Kasumi smiled from directly behind him, walking on the wall behind him, "Life is about training, and I should always remember that. That explains a good deal about how you can be such a versatile fighter."

"Great, now you've got my sister doing it," Akane growled, "Boys!"

"You must really hate guys, don'tcha?" Ranma asked, finding it disconcerting to have the pretty girl to whom he was engaged now only a few paces behind him.

"That's right," Akane snarled, "I hate BOYS" and all at once she started to take off at a dead run.

"Huh?" Ranma gasped, and started to move forward, only to feel a gentle hand on his shoulder as Kasumi said, "Not quite yet, Ranma-kun. This is also about practice, only it's Akane's turn to take her morning lessons."

"Lessons?" Ranma turned to look at Kasumi, only to see the gentle look she gave him, which caused his brain to nearly short-circuit as he was suddenly struck by how cute she looked in the light of the early morning.

"Well, I'd better hurry up if I'm going to get to class on time," Nabiki said, unable to fully hide the smirk as she had caught the look between the two "love birds:" and felt a surge of pride in her older sister for taking so much initiative with her fiancé.

Meanwhile Akane was charging across the block and headed right for a large building that looked something like a school, and at this Ranma noticed some unusual activity in the yard. To his surprise he saw the youngest Tendo sibling plow right into a mass of curiously dressed boys, knocking them left and right as they attempted to pounce on her, a variety of expensive looking school equipment being shattered and broken as she tore into their midst with wild abandon.

Ranma heard Kasumi sigh, "So much youthful enthusiasm. I do hope Akane-chan takes it easy with those boys."

"Takes it easy?" Ranma asked as they approached at a more leisurely pace, arriving just in time to see the yard littered with bodies, all male and sprawled out in a number of uncomfortable positions.

Akane was in high spirits all right, lashing out against yet more athletically dressed male students who seemed not to mind at all as she systematically demolished them, using a variety of techniques that Ranma privately admitted looked impressive, if excessively brutal. The girl obviously had been well trained in melee combat against multiple opponents, but she wasted too much motion and used far too much naked force to subdue her foes as they came at her en mass and were laid low by the human tornado that was Akane.

"Try not to be too harsh with her, Ranma-kun," Kasumi urged, "Akane is really a very nice girl. But there are times when," she sighed, "I almost feel as though she were my little brother."

Ranma did not voice comment to that until they were off the wall and on the ground approaching by the gate, at which point he got a closer look to the human debris that had been left in the wake of Akane's rampage.

And then what he said was, "Why did these guys attack her? They're not Martial Artists, they didn't stand a prayer."

"I know," Kasumi sighed again, "This happens every day."

"EVERY DAY?" Ranma had not mean to raise his voice, but his shock was as complete as the mindless devastation that he beheld which made a mockery of the Art that he so intensely practiced.

Kasumi sighed again, "And it's not even her fault that these boys challenge her every day. It's all because of one boy who has inspired these other boys to misbehave just to get Akane's attention."

"Who-?" Ranma was starting to say when he noted motion from across the yard as someone in a hakata took a step into view, tossing a flower at Akane, who caught it with a look of disgust in her otherwise tired expression.

"Though she be but little she is fierce," the tall boy spoke in what sounded like a fancy attempt at haiku to Ranma's jaded ears, "A Tigress stalking in the night, her prey strewn out before her "

"Oh brother," Ranma snorted, taking an instant dislike to this boy, who seemed so full of himself that it created knots within his stomach.

Perhaps he spoke louder than intended, for suddenly the boy turned and glared at him from across the space of a dozen paces.

"You there!" the boy cried, "I do not recognize you, and you bear no school uniform. Who are you who stands to familiarly at the side of the beauteous rose, Tendo Kasumi?"

"Who, me?" Ranma said in surprise, but even more surprised by the hostility that he read in the boy's expression.

For the boy was holding a bokken that he pointed like a dagger, and by his stance he seemed familiar in its usage.

But to his further surprise Kasumi stepped forward and said, "Kuno-chan, isn't this carrying matters far enough? Bad enough that you made a foolish declaration to the boys all around us urging them to attack my sister "

"Foolish declaration, my lovely bud of warrior femininity?" Kuno somehow managed to cross the distance and was suddenly at Kasumi's side, holding one of her hands as though he meant to kiss it, "How much the fool am I then for beholding such a willowy vision that ripens on the vine "

"Oh my," Kasumi said, clearly uncertain of how to respond in this situation.

"Hey!" Ranma cried, his sense of dislike turning to outrage at seeing this guy putting moves on his iinazuke.

"Oh?" Kuno's tone became chilly, "And who are you, prey tell?"

"Hey, Kuno!" Akane cried, waving the rose in her hand, "Over here! You're fighting me next!"

"Who am I?" Ranma deliberately inserted himself into the space between this boy and Kasumi, "I'm "

"But wait," the boy took a step backward as though to remind himself of something he had forgotten, "Is it not the custom to first introduce one's own self? I am the mighty Kuno Tatewaki, the fierce Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School. Strong men tremble at my mere approach. The Heavens themselves shake with terror when I draw my blade to smite those who foolishly dare oppose me."

"Hah?" Ranma blinked, wondering if this guy were on some sort of drugs.

"Ranma-chan," Kasumi was looking at his backside, understanding implicitly that this boy was trying, in his own crude way, to protect her from the unwanted advances of Tatewaki.

"Ranma-chan?" the boy was suddenly taken aback, "Chan? CHAN? Who are you, Churl, that you should earn such an endearment from the fair Kasumi?"

"I'm trying to tell you, Guy," Ranma said through clenched teeth, "I'm "

All at once the boy went flying sideways, and Akane stood there with her foot outstretched, snarling, "And that's what you get for ignoring me, you big goofball you!"

Ranma watched the boy go tumbling off to the side, almost literally resembling a bowling pin in the way he went end over end before landing sprawling on the grass some twenty meters away.

Kasumi sighed, "He never learns. Oh well, time for me to go to work," she said, her tone becoming once more light and cheerful."

Ranma turned and saw the willowy girl bend down and examine the nearest of the fallen boys, quickly checking him over with efficiency and a sensitive touch before moving on and tending to another.

"Come on, Ranma," Akane said, "We've got first period classes together, and you don't want to be late on the first day."

"But, what about " he pointed to her latest victim.

"Kuno?" Akane sniffed, "He's okay. He's kind of indestructible. No matter how many times you pound him he just gets back up and acts twice annoying in a few more minutes."

"What's his deal?" Ranma asked as he followed the shorter girl towards the building, turning a last backward glance Kasumi's way and wondering if he should help her, only to look on in dismay as he saw the boy named Kuno staring to push himself up off of the yard. "No way!"

"Like I told you," Akane said, "And if you think he's over the top you should meet his sister. What a nut bar."

As they walked into the building Ranma heard the rumbling sound of thunder in the background and thought to himself, (Well, I dodged that one by a hair.) He did wonder about what would happen when that Kuno guy fully recovered his wits, and what sort of an explanation Kasumi would give to account for Ranma's relationship with her.

What he did know, however, was that he did not want that guy coming onto Kasumi like that, and if he saw this Kuno again he would punch his lights out and feel no remorse, a feeling he usually reserved only for his father.

¡

¡

¡

Kuno did rouse himself from his momentary daze, thinking to himself, (What wizardry is this? I was sorely felled by that foul knave who dared to come between me and the fair Kasumi).

He looked around but there was no sign of the churl to be seen anywhere, just Kasumi herself attending to those students who had not yet recovered on their own. And now it was beginning to rain, and Akane too was vanished.

He pushed himself upright and scowled. It could not be that he, the might Tatewaki, could have fallen in battle against a foe who did not even throw a punch his way. There must have been some trickery involved, some dark art that he had not anticipated. Surely such a man could not be human? For lowly mortals were as beneath Kuno's notice as they were likely to fall before his warrior's prowess.

He got up and walked over to where Kasumi was kneeling and said, "Fair Maiden, do not trouble yourself over this rabble. You will catch a chill if you remain in this weather for much longer."

"I'm quite all right, Tatewaki-kun," Kasumi replied, "I rather like the rain, and I still have patients who need attention."

"The generosity of your soul is only matched by your stunning beauty," Kuno said, then he lifted his head and called out, "Sasuke?"

At once the faithful retainer to the Kuno family rushed to the side of his Lord and Master, and with stunning forsight that could only belong to a practitioner of the Ninja arts he presented a bamboo umbrella and said, "Please accept this as a humble token of our respect, Mistress."

"Oh, thank you very much, Sasuke-san," Kasumi said as she accepted the umbrella, oblivious to the way the little man's eyes went misty and he all but swooned at the praise, for this gentle, darling healer had deigned to address him as a man, nay, as a human being! He was so ecstatic!

"Find out the name of that Varlet who dared attempt to accost my person," Tatewaki ordered his man-servant, "He actually accosted me with some strange art the like of which I have never before witnessed."

"Oh, that was Ranma," Kasumi replied absently, having to use both hands to set the bones in one of her patience as Sasuke obligingly held the umbrella over her head, "He and his father are staying wiith us at our house-"

"WHAT?" Tatewake reacted, "Staying with you? Under the same roof?"

"Oh my," it belatedly occurred to Kasumi that she probably ought not fill in too many details, so she spoke with more deliberation this time and said, "His father is an old friend of my father. They are, visiting with us, and his father has just enrolled him here at Furinkan."

"Visitors you say?" Tatewaki said with greater calm, "So they are not likely to remain for very long in your company, I sincerely do hope?"

"Ah " it was completely against Kasumi's nature to lie, so instead she turned to Sasuke and said, "Do you still have that portable medical kit that you carry, Sasuke-san? It would be most helpful for me to close this wound so that this poor fellow does not bleed to death."

"Right here, Mistress," Sasuke instantly pulled something out of his gi that looked like a first aid kit, complete with red cross symbolism.

"Honestly, Akane can be so thoughtless some times," Kasumi murmured aloud, pulling out a needle and thread while deadening the nerves of a leg as she threaded the needle and prepared to close up the gash, "She really ought to use better control when she maims people."

"Ranma you say," Tatewaki mused, "A Wild Stallion indeed if ever a word fitted him I would imagine."

"I suppose that could be true if you spelled his name a certain way," Kasumi remarked, unable to help a blush as she thought about her view of her iinazuke in the furo, "Hung like one at the very least."

"What was that?" Tatewake sounded non-plussed.

"I meant that this poor fellow's shoulder is hanging at a totally wrong angle," Kasumi hastily self-corrected, surprising herself as it was the first actual lie that she could ever remember telling someone, and it made her feel enormously guilty.

"Oh?" Tatewake turned away, "Well, this Ranma had better not get any ideas that are above his station. He had best mind his manners and not seek to take advantage of your generosity in allowing him the awesome honor of residing in your company."

"Ah, well," Kasumi felt proded by her guilty conscious, "He, might be staying for a bit longer than you think."

"Oh?" Tatewake asked, "And why is that?"

"Well, for one thing," Kasumi paused, debating if she should say this or not, then deciding that soon everyone would hear the news anyway, so she sighed and said, "Our fathers engaged us to be married just early yesterday."

¡

¡

¡

¡

"You've got to be kidding me," Ranma said to Akane as the two of them stood in the hallway holding buckets of water just outside of their home classroom, "That creep puts you through this gauntlet every morning because he says it's the only way for anybody around here to date you?"

"Yeah, but for now I seem to be managing to get by," Akane shrugged, "None of those boys is good enough to give me a real workout, and even though I am kind of rough with them it's not as if I'm trying to actually hurt them. I just wish they'd leave me alone so I can get to class without getting late."

"No wonder you hate guys," Ranma said, "If I had a nut like that making wild declarations like that I think I'd be as pissed off as you were."

Akane sighed, "Not every boy around here is such a baka, but I get so fed up with them taking my opinions for granted, as if I couldn't choose who I want to be with and they have to decide it for me."

"Guess it falls under the heading of training," Ranma said, eyeing the shorter girl beside him, "And you are pretty good. But your technique is a little sloppy."

"What was that?" Akane bristled.

"You've got a lot of raw strength and you move pretty good for a girl," Ranma replied, "But you waste a lot of motion and you leave a lot of openings. If any of those clowns knew the first thing about street fighting you might have a problem taking them down."

Akane frowned but actually considered what he was saying, "Kasumi says much the same thing some times. But, I can't help it. I just get so mad sometimes."

"That's the problem," Ranma said, "Rage can distract you, and letting your emotions take over is a sure path to defeat in the Martial Arts. Consider the way your sister stays calm and level headed all of the time. I actually had to work at it to score points with her, and that was in a friendly fight. If she knew more techniques from actually living on the street, I think she'd be a really scary person."

Akane considered this then said, "I guess maybe you're right. I do let my temper get the better of me. I just, don't know how to handle myself the way Kasumi does."

"Have you tried meditation?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, like I can sit still long enough to relax like that," Akane snorted, "I tried that once with Kasumi's Zen master and all I got was a lump on my head from the number of times he whacked me with a stick."

"It ain't easy, but you gotta learn it in order to get calm in a fight," Ranma paused then said, "I ain't no expert about some things, but I knew this guy who said that some people have trouble focusing because their brains work all of the time and they get distracted by stuff. I think he called it, Attention disorder, or something like that. I wasn't really paying all that much attention."

"You mean like ADD?" Akane asked, again thinking about it before saying, "I don't know. I'm kind of leery about talking to a psychiatrist. I'm not real fond of Doctors except for one I know, a family healer who Kasumi likes to borrow stuff from. But still "

"Hey, I'm not saying you got it or nothing," Ranma said, "And it ain't really a bad thing. Pop says some guys have the ability to notice things that most other folks tend to ignore. Calls it a survival skill, like when you're in a jungle and you got some wild animal that's about to pounce on you, and the little hint that you get in the back of your mind is the only thing that keeps you from winding up as its dinner."

"Really?" Akane asked, "You're not just making that up."

"Why would I make up stuff that I don't understand?" Ranma asked reasonably, "Point Man syndrome, I think that's what Pop calls it. The Point Man is the lead hunter who shows the rest of the pack where it's safe to move. He's gotta be the one who has trouble concentrating on one thing because his mind jerks around from subject to subject."

"And speaking of changing the subject," Akane said, "I think you should try and avoid Tatewake in the future. He's not the toughest guy in the world, but he can be pretty dangerous wiith that bokken."

"Aw, he's a weapons user," Ranms said dismissively, "I ain't afraid of that."

"You think someone who uses a weapon is to be dismissed that easily, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Naw, it ain't using a weapon that's the problem," Ranma replied, "But if you rely on a weapon then your hand to hand skills won't be worth spit. Weapons gotta be an optional extra for a real Martial Artist. If it's all you got in your arsenal," he shrugged, "Take a way the weapon and the guy is toast."

"Hmmm you make a good point," Akane said, "You know, I may have misjudged you. You can be a pretty cool guy,when you're not acting like a total jerk."

"And you ain't so bad, for a violent Tomboy, that is," Ranma smirked.

Akane just glared at him but by now understood that he was teasing her and did not seriously mean to be offensive, "So tell me about how you and your father train. I watched you in the yard this morning, and the both of you are pretty good."

"Been at it for as long as I can remember," Ranma shrugged, "And hey, if you were on the road as long as we were you'd probably pick up stuff that would make you twice as good a Martial Artist."

Akane sighed, "Like that's ever going to happen. My Dad, he hardly ever goes anywhere with us. Since Mom died, I guess we're the only ones that he can relate to. Which makes it really strange that they want you to marry Kasumi."

"How do you think I feel about it?" Ranma asked, "Don't get me wrong, your sister's a great girl. She's pretty, kind, thoughtful, a good cook, knows a lot of cool stuff and she makes me feel, well, almost like I have a mother."

"That pretty much describes Kasumi," Akane sighed, "Perfection incarnate, the ultimate role model that some of us are never going to live up to."

"What, are you jealous?" Ranma asked.

"Of Kasumi?" Akane was surprised by the question, but thought for a moment then said, "Um, I guess maybe I am. I mean, I love her, but, she makes me feel like-"

"An uncute Tomboy?" Ranma smirked.

She glared, then held the pail of water up menacingly, "How would you like to get in touch with your feminine side?"

"Ah-no, wait, I take it back!" he hastily backed away, only to see her smirk, and realized that she had gotten him good that time around.

"Just keep in mind I know your weakness, Ranma," Akane went back to holding the pail at a non-threatening level, "And I still say you're a jerk and a pervert."

"Would you give it a rest already?" Ranma sighed, "Kasumi and me explained it to you already "

"I may have her version and yours to go by," Akane replied, "But keep in mind that you two aren't actually married yet, and it's better to wait until after the honeymoon before you grope her."

Ranma was about to say something curt at this when his danger sense flared to life and he moved, his body reacting almost before his brain could catch up to the reason.

Water splashed upon the floor, and then he looked up to see a thoroughly enraged Tatewaki standing there holding up an empty bucket.

"NEVER, FIEND!" he cried, "I will never allow a low-born curr like youto lay claim to the hand of the fair Kasumi!"

"Uh oh," Akane winced, "Somebody spilled the beans, and I bet I know who."

"Hey, watch it, you Baka!" Ranma snapped back, "And for your information it's all the work of our fathers! Kasumi and me didn't come up with this on our own! Do you think I'd get engaged to an older girl that I just met if I had any choice about it?."

Kasumi, who was further back along the hall, paused at the top of the stairs and looked on with widened eyes, hearing that declaration.

"You think me a fool, you Demon in human form?" Tatewaki snarled as he pulled out his bokken, "Have at you!" and he came lunging forward with his weapon raised.

But Akane thought fast and threw her pail at Tatewaki's legs, tripping him up and causing him to stumble as his feet encountered the slick spot, and all at once he went skidding across the room, to strike an open window at the other side of the hallway.

And all at once he went plunging out to fall three stories, making a loud cry of dismay before landing with an audible splash that kicked up a jet of water from where he landed.

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked as she walked up with a mildly dismayed expression, "How careless of somebody. I thought the windows on this floor were supposed to be kept shut for safety reasons."

"Is he gonna be all right?" Ranma asked.

"Don't worry about that baka," Akane said dismissively, "The pool is just beneath that window. And besides, it would take a lot more than that to remove him from my life, believe me."

"I'm so sorry, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, "I didn't mean to tell him about our engagement."

"You mean you told him, Oneeechan?" Akane was surprised, "I thought for sure it was Nabiki."

"Anyway," Kasumi turned around, "I suppose I should let you younger people get back to your classroom. After all, you don't want an older woman like me hanging around like I was still a student."

"Huh?" Ranma asked, hearing a very strange note in the voice of his iinazuke, "Ah, sure. No problem."

"After all, as you say, we never sought this engagement," Kasumi was not looking at him, "It was all at the behest of our fathers."

Ranma blinked, "Hey, wait a minute. I didn't mean it like that!"

"You will excuse me," Kasumi said, and she headed back for the stairway, her voice sounding a bit rougher than before as if laden with understated emotion.

"Kasumi!" Ranma called out to her, "Wait up!"

He was about to pursue his iinazuke when-all of a sudden-the doors and window-partitions to their classroom flew open and a dozen of their classmates swarmed out, one pair asking point-blank, "You mean it's true, New Guy? You're engaged to Akane's Goddess sister?"

"Oh man, I can't believe it!" another boy said, "That is the coolest thing ever! You know how many guys would give their right nut to be in your shoes?"

"I, what?" Ranma blinked.

"You go for older women, right?" one of the girls said, coming up and elbowing Akane, "So has he hit on you as well?"

"No!" Akane said, "I don't even like him!"

"Thanks a lot," Ranma said, detaching himself from the mob of fellow students as he headed for the window, "Now excuse me, I've gotta go find Kasumi."

"What?" Akane said, "Hey, you Baka! Don't you remember what's-?"

In his haste to escape the mob Ranma had momentarily forgotten, but quickly realized what he was falling towards and said, "OH CRAP!"

And then the splash obscured him as the students rushed to look out the window in search of the new kid.

Meanwhile Tatewaki was just fishing himself out of the pool when he heard that splash and glanced around, pausing until he saw the figure that came floating to the surface. To his amazement he saw a shock of red hair done up in a pigtail, and then the sputtering girl who paddled her way to the edge, and he blinked his eyes in disbelief, momentarily too bewitched by the sight of her to do or say anything as she climbed out of the pool, dripping wet and mad as a hatter.

"Just great," she said in complaint, then glared up at the sky and said, "You're determined to get me one way or the other, ain't you?"

"Fair maiden."

"Hun?" Ranma said, turning around and spying the half-soaked Tatewaki. She frowned and growled, "What do you want?"

"Only to gaze in awe of you incomparable beauty," Tatewaki began, "The vision of you is like a rare flower that blooms in-AWP!" he gasped as he felt the heel of her shoe come down upon his face, driving him backwards as Ranma used him like a spring board.

She was up and over the fence as she vaulted and did a somersault before righting herself and landing on the far side, moving like a shot before anyone else could get a better look at her.

Back up on the third floor Akane heard her classmates saying, "Who was that?"

"She totally nailed Kuno."

"But what happened to that cute guy, Ranma?"

"Don't know, maybe he managed to avoid landing in the pool or getting hurt."

"Are you sure? He might have hurt his leg from landing at this height."

"Yeah, which means maybe he's hurt and we should go to him, just in case."

"And find out if it's true about him and Kasumi," another student said, and then they all startd heading for the exit, while their homeroom teacher called out in a futile effort to make them pay attention.

But Akane-who knew what had happened and had no intention of sharing with her classmates-just murmured to herself, "Go find her, you Baka, and make sure you tell her how you feel, or so help me you're gonna wish it was only Kuno that you have to face "

¡

¡

¡

¡

Kasumi did not know why she was feeling so upset as she set out on the path for home. She only knew that Ranma's words had stung her in some way, and she could not quite put her finger on what it was suffice to say that he had described her as an "older woman."

That certainly was true, she was three years older than him. And would remain so for the rest of their lives, not that it would mean as much when they did grow older. In a sense she was more of an older sister than a potential wife in his eyes, and for that she could hardly blame him.

It was simply that...

She was tired of waiting for the future to happen, for some man to come along and notice her, and to romance her like the heroine in one of those romantic novels that she sometimes read for entertainment. She was tired of getting invitations to wedding held by former classmates whom she had not seen in over a year. She was tired of caring for a family that would likely fall apart if she were not there, and who took her devotion to them so much for granted that it might never have occurred to anyone-least of all her father-that maybe she might want something for herself this one time.

And that was so much unlike her that she actually felt bad about wanting this. For resenting this, and for feeling as though life had been unfair and had dealt to her a hand full of jokers.

But Ranma was not just like a little brother to her now. She might have thought that way but for the unexpected element of the engagement. For a day now she had been rolling it around in her head and coming to terms with the realization that she was engaged to be his future wife, and that some day in the future the honor of their families would demand that she would call him husband.

And she was starting to like the man that he had grown up to be. Oh sure he was coarse and crude and undisciplined, but there was something in his dark blue eyes that reached out to her on a fundamental level.

Was she too old for him? Did he feel trapped by the engagement? Did he actually like her? These were among the thoughts that were tormenting her now, and making her feel bad about herself, questioning things that even she had taken for granted for so long that it seemed as if these new emotions were the real ones hidden deep inside her that she had never confronted until that very moment.

And despite it all, no matter how much she valued her family and those few friends whom she maintained contact with after High School, the truth was, deep down, she was very lonely. It would not have occurred to her until that moment to realize this, but she really did not have many prospects outside of her dream of going to Medical school and becoming a doctor.

Like her good friend, Doctor Tofu Ono, who ran a small clinic and had been a great help to their family over the years. Yet Tofu was more like a goofy uncle than a mentor, and he never seemed to be very serious when she came dropping by. She supposed that it was just his way of trying to cheer her up as she could remember him being a much more sober man when she was younger.

And what precisely did Kasumi want in a man anyway? Someone mature and reasonable, that much was obvious. She had enough on her hands looking after younger people who were not very sensible about the way they treated their own bodies-

"Kasumi!"

The voice was higher in pitch than the male Ranma, but Kasumi recognized it anyway and turned around in time to see her iinauke in her cursed form running at her, waving a hand and trying to get her attention.

"Ranma-kun?" she asked, though she belatedly realized that "chan" might be more appropriate at the moment.

The fleet footed redhead came up over a grassy hill on the park grounds that Kasumi was passing by as she said, "I wanted to tell you something! Wait up, I-WHOOPS!"

Unexpectedly her foot hit a wet patch and skidded out from under her, and suddenly Ranma-chan was on an uncontrolled decline, sliding on her back right into Kasumi and knocking her legs out from under her so that the taller girl went tumbling on top of her and almost smothered the cute redhead when her chest impacted with her face, forcing her head down hard into the pavement.

For a moment the both of them were stunned, Ranma-chan from a mild concussion, Kasumi from having the wind knocked out of her sails, though she had the presence of mind to catch herself with the palms of her hands so as to keep her face from striking the concrete.

But then Kasumi heard a muffled voice and glanced down, saw where her chest was placed and said, "Oh my!"

With some effort she got up off of her fiancé, and Ranma-chan was able to breathe once again, having almost been smothered by the pillow-soft cushion that lurked beneath Kasumi's light silk blouse.

But then Ranma-chan gasped, even as Kasumi spoke, and together they said, "I'm sorry."

They blinked their eyes, then Ranma-chan said, "Ah, I meant about what happened back there, when that clown attacked me. I didn't mean nothing by it. I mean, I'm not saying I got anything against you."

"But I am your fiancé, Ranma," Kasumi said, "And I know you didn't ask for this-"

"Ah, not the point," Ranma rubbed the back of her head where the lump was forming, "Just saying, you're a really nice girl. And you're special and a good fighter and you took care of those guys with their injuries. I mean, there ain't nothing wrong with you far as I can see."

"But I'm older than you," Kasumi pointed out.

"Just by a couple of years," Ranma-chan replied, "That ain't nothing to get worked up about."

"Oh?" Kasumi looked at him hopefully, "Then you don't mind?"

"About the engagement? Ah, heh, that's a toughie," Ranma-chan grinned weakly, "I mean, our Dads seem pretty set on it, but we've only just met again after a long time, and, well, maybe there's stuff about me you won't really like when you get to know me."

"I could learn," Kasumi offered, "That wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

"Hah?" Ranma-chan blinked, "You mean, you don't mind if we ?"

She touched Ranma-chan's face with the palm of her hand, "Nothing is certain in this world, and the future isn't written in stone, and anything could happen between now and, the time when our fathers might want us to get married. There's time to find out if it could work between us."

"Oh " Ranma-chan blinked.

Kasumi studied the features of her cursed fiancé for a moment then said, "I just noticed something. The rest of you changes, but you still have the same eyes."

"Ah, really?" Ranma-chan asked, wondering why she did not feel more freaked about the look that the older girl was giving to her. If anything the feeling of the palm to her face felt, rather nice.

"Ranma-kun," she decided to use the more brotherly pronoun, "The fact that you came here to reassure me means a lot to me. And I'm sorry if I may have misunderstood you back there. I know that your intent was not to hurt my feelings. It's just,"

"Uh, yeah?" Ranma-chan all but whispered.

She glanced down, then looked up again, and her brown eyes were full of unexpected emotion.

"I want to think about a future where I have the chance to be me," Kasumi informed her, "Where I can make my own choices, set my own destiny, live my own life and, be with someone that I genuinely care for."

"Ah, got anybody in mind?" Ranma-chan asked nervously, wondering why she was paying so much attention to the shape of the other girl's features, taking notice of the perfect symmetry of her eyes, how her nose was just the right size and shape, and how full her lips appeared when she was smiling.

She was smiling now as she said, "I might have a few ideas about that. But we won't really know if we don't take the time to find out."

"But, the curse," Ranma-chan murmured faintly, almost mesmerized by the look that she was giving her at that moment.

Her hand moved from Ranma-chan's cheek to her neckline, causing the latter to shudder just a little.

"It's only a curse if you prefer to think of it as one," Kasumi reasoned, "If anything it might teach you something valuable about what it feels like to be a girl. Too many of those boys who used to try to date me back in High School never could understand a woman's feelings, and never tried to."

"Oh?" Ranma-chan tensed a little, "You dated a lot then?"

"No, not even once," Kasumi sighed, composing herself in a more proper sitting manner, "I just was not interested. They were too, immature, and they had nothing to offer that I wanted in a relationship."

"Wow," Ranma-chan said, then coughed, "I mean¡ that's pretty hard to believe, you being such a cute girl and all "

Kasumi blushed, "You really mean that? You think that I'm, cute?"

"You kidding me?" this time Ranma-chan chuckled, "You're gorgeous! And you have a nice body. Ah, not that I meant to look, but when you surprised me in the furo "

"Oh," Kasumi blushed more profusely this time and glanced down and away as if to cover for her feelings in the matter, "Well, I do work out,"

"I mean," without consciously meaning to, Ranma-chan moved her hands as if feeling a pair of invisible grape fruit, then decided on cupping her own chest while saying, "You got nice, ah, well, they're almost as big as mine are. And don't they get in the way sometimes? I mean, the first time I tried working out in this body I kept having to adjust myself to the changes in my posture and balance."

"Oh," Kasumi blinked, then she covered her mouth and chuckled softly, "Yes, I can just see how that could be a problem."

Ranma-chan glared, "It wasn't that funny."

"I've had years to learn how to cope with the balance problem," Kasumi said, "And I often wear an athletic bra when I spar in professional matches. But for some reason father seems leery about my wearing any sort of underwear. He has an absolute phobia about perverted men stealing women's lingerie and insists that I try and get by without more silken undergarments than is strictly needed."

"Heh?" Ranma-chan made a face, "Stealing underwear? That's disgusting!"

"I quite agree, Kasumi replied, "I noticed that you tend to wear boxer shorts underneath your pants."

"Hey, that's personal!" Ranma-chan protested.

"We might have to buy you clothing that would be more appropriate for a woman," Kasumi said with a thoughtful expression, "A bra for one thing since having large breasts tends to mean that they might sag over time, and it really does help to contain them when they move around on you during a match."

"Don't get no ideas about turning me into some dresser doll for you to play with," Ranma-chan warned direly, then glanced down and cupped herself again and said, "But you may have a point about these things. It's like when I start to do a turn, then try and stop, and they just keep on going, and bouncing up and down."

Kasumi smiled in delight, thinking what a joy it was to have someone with whom she could discuss such things. Nabiki was never that much interested in feminine things, Akane even less so. But now she had a man who understood a woman's perspective from the inside out, and it delighted her to no end to think of what interesting conversations they might enjoy in the days to follow.

But that was when they heard an angry Kuno cry out, "Where is he, the Churl? Where is that foul knave who thinks to attach himself to the side of the fair flower of womanhood, Tendo Kasumi!"

"Not him again," Ranma-chan growled as she and Kasumi got to their feet to face the clueless boy waving a wooden sword like a refugee from a Kurusawa movie.

"Kuno," Kasumi chided, "You really must stop this. I am flattered by your attention, but,"

All at once Kuno's eyes went to Ranma-chan and his entire manner and demeanor altered, "And who is this radiant flower? So like a rose herself beneath the shade of the fair Kasumi?"

"Hah?" Ranma-blinked, fighting the temptation to look around to see if there were anyone else present.

To Kasumi's dismay Kuno walked right past her and took Ranma-chan by the hands, saying, "Noble beauty, I, the mighty Kuno Tatewaki am smitten near blind by the awesome sight of you. So dazzling a vision is more than moral eyes can behold and-"

And Ranma-chan's fist collided with his face, squarely nailing him on the jaw and stunning him for a moment.

Right as the edge of Kasumi's hand came down at the base of his neck.

Kuno collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut, but he retained his blissful smile as if too slow in the wits department to fully realize that he was unconscious.

"Gah! What is it with this guy?" Ranma-chan shook her hand as if she felt dirty from the contact.

"He really need to find a better hobby," Kasumi said with pity as she turned around, "So, shall we go, Ranma-kun?"

"Go where?" her iinazuke asked.

"To some place where you can get changed back to your self, of course," Kasumi, "And we can examine that lump on the back of your head to make sure it isn't serious."

"Hey, it's all right," Ranma replied as they fell in step together, "I've taken a lot worse during Pop's training matches. But tell me something, were the guys at your High School as bad as him?" she hooked a thumb in the direction of the snoozing Kuno.

"Believe it or not," Kasumi replied, "Some were considerably worse."

"You've got to be joking," Ranma sniffed

"The Principal kept trying to give us all hair cuts," Kasumi replied, "And he was Tatewaki's father."

"Oh, guess that explains a lot," Ranma winced, "So what is the deal with that guy? Why is he after you, and what's his business with Akane?"

"I guess the simple answer to that is that he appears to be interested in both of us," Kasumi answered.

"What?" Ranma-chan reacted, "You've gotta be kidding."

"The problem in the family started when their mother passes away some years ago," Kasumi said, "So I suppose that I could relate to why he and Kodachi turned out the way they did,"

"Kodachi?" Ranma-chan asked.

"His younger sister," Kasumi explained, "She goes to a different High School, but she sometimes visits. I think she and Akane are friends, after a manner of speaking."

"Oh," Ranma could dimly remember hearing Akane mention something about a sister, but the term she used had sounded more like, "Nut bar."

"Anyway," Kasumi brightened up, "We're almost at the clinic, and now I'll be able to introduce you to a very good friend of mine. He's been our family therapist since as far back as I can remember, and I'm sure you'll like him. His name is Tofu Ono."

"Tofu Ono?" Ranma repeated, wondering why so many names here in Nerima sounded like breakfast confections. But she shrugged, reasoning that anyone who was friends with Kasumi couldn't be all that bad as a person...

¡

¡

Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsundare03

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Hey, Nabiki. Is it true what everyone is saying?"

"About what?" Nabiki asked of her classmate sitting at the neighboring to her left, though she had a pretty good idea about what had prompted the question.

"That your older sister is engaged to a guy who's three years her junior?" asked Hitomi.

Nabiki hid a lazy smile, having seen that one coming by a mile, though she was also rather annoyed that news had leaked out before she had a chance to barter this information.

"That all depends," she said in her usual opening negotiating style of feigning disinterest in the question.

Hitomi had known her for too long not to see what was coming, "How much?"

Nabiki's smile became a frown. Was she becoming so transparent already?

"I might go for half my usual rate," she said aloud, "But since it does involve a major family member…"

"Only the most unattainable beauty that Furinkan ever boasted for its alma matter," Hitomi boasted, "The Goddess of the Kendo Team, who was undefeatable for three years straight. Homecoming Valedictorian, voted most likely to be nabbed by the first lucky bachelor who wins her eye. I even hear that Kuno has vowed to be that lucky guy after he took over the Captain's chair that she vacated when she graduated."

Nabiki's scowl became a bit more intense, "Yes…well…Kasumi does set a pretty high bar to have to vault. And Kuno-kun is clueless enough to think he has a chance with her…"

"But what about this new guy?" Hitomi asked, "This Ran guy…"

"Ranma?" Nabiki said before she thought to stop herself, realizing that she was giving away a vital piece of information for free with that correction, "He's a friend of my father's. I met him once a long time ago. He's been on a training trip studying the family Ryu in China…"

"China?" Hitomi said, unwittingly echoing Nabiki's enthusiastic response of the previous day, "So what' he like? Is he handsome? Is he rich?"

"He's…all right, I suppose," Nabiki said indifferently, "He's a year younger than us. But if you really want to know what he's like…"

She smiled her trademark predatory smile, and Hitomi just rolled her eyes and pulled out a thousand yen note that she deposited under the table, where it promptly disappeared into the wallet that Nabiki kept hidden beneath her waistcoat.

"Okay," Nabiki turned around, seeing that the teacher would be preoccupied with preparing the class assignment, "What I know about the guy is he's very strong and very capable and could easily take on just about any guy in school, Kuno-kun included. And when you ask about looks…well, your eyes won't hurt to look. But where it comes to money…he's not so hip."

"Oh," Hitomi's eyes went round, "So in other words he's a stud-muffin, and your sister grabbed him up."

Nabiki's frown returned, "What makes you think that? I said he was all right…"

"It's the way you said it that makes me think he's gotta be a Hottie," Hitomie replied, "You don't normally react when a good looking guy is the subject of a business transaction, but your eyes were positively glowing right now…"

"What?" Nabiki blinked, "No they're not."

"She's right," said Ryonomi, her sometime aide who sat at the desk directly behind her, "I've never heard you get so animated when talking about a guy. Even Kuno-kun doesn't get you this excited, Boss."

"You're imagining things," Nabuki turned around and stared resolutely straight forward, "He's just a guy, and he's not worth very much…"

"Not worth much," said Utena in the chair directly ahead of Nabiki, "But it sounds like he's worth something to you since he's marrying your sister, the Goddess of Kendo, and is going to be your brother-in-law, right, Tendo-san?"

Nabiki glared at the back of the head of the tomboyish transfer student, who was herself making a mark in the regular Western Fencing classes.

"It's my Dad who wants to marry him to my sister," Nabiki said, "I don't have anything to do with that."

"Was it just your older sister or did it mean any of you or your sisters could have married him?" Hitomi asked, "And if that's the case, then why didn't you take a shot at him?"

Nabiki's mind did a mental "TILT," as if that thought had been lurking just beneath the surface of her thoughts, and having it be spoken aloud was causing her to have to rethink her attempt at a stoical reaction.

"Sempai's got better things to do with her life than get hitched to some guy," Ryonami said, coming to her mentor's defense, "No matter what he looks like, if he doesn't earn money then he's not worth her time."

"Ah…right," Nabiki said dubiously, unable to stop her mind from thinking back earlier to how the day had begun, when she had awoken in her bed to the sound of fighting in the yard, and was thinking to herself that Kasumi and Akane really ought to be more considerate about keeping it down when people had to sleep at six in the morning.

But the persistent voices she heard snarling and shouting insults at one another did not sound like they could belong to either of her sisters, and her father would never use such language towards either of them. Which had to mean…

Slowly she had pried herself out of bed and crawled over to the window, just in time to see the father and son going at in her yard, giving every impression that they were seriously attempting to try and kill each other, in which case Nabiki hoped that they would at least have the decency for the winner to bury the body of the other before she got up to have her breakfast…

But then when she had gone downstairs to get a better look and had a better view of the combatants…

What she saw was a boy who moved like a whirlwind as he danced around the older and larger man whose bald head was covered by a turban, yet who moved with an agility that belied his broad girth and barrel-like physique, keeping the younger man on the defensive, though from where she stood Nabiki had to rate their combat skills as roughly even.

Being a somewhat indifferent student of the art, Nabiki found that she could appraise the level of prowess that Ranma was demonstrating as well beyond the Black Belt Master Level. The guy had moves and crazy mad skills that were simply unbelievable, and though his style was rudely based upon the Kendo that was at the hart of the "Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling," he had a style that was uniquely his, and he moved with an energy that seemed limitless.

There was just something so very alive about the guy that Nabiki could not help but stare in fascination. He literally seemed tireless in his motions, as though there were some bottomless wellspring of vitality that fired him as he executed seemingly impossible feats of agility and raw strength that Nabiki did not think were within the realm of anything human.

Just at the high point of the exchange both combatants met mid-way above the koi pond, and with ridiculously predictable results fell straight into the water, triggering their magical curses as they emerged from the water dripping wet in the form of a redheaded girl and a soggy wet giant panda.

"Ah…" Nabiki said aloud, "Well…Saotome Ranma is…different from other guys…and in more ways than you could imagine."

"He must be different if the Ice Queen and the Goddess are both after him," Utena smiled.

Nabiki had to restrain herself from asking if the girl in front of her dyed her hair pink or if that was just the result of her losing a fight with her conditioner every morning.

Just then, however, the door to their room slid open and Akane stood there looking somewhat franted.

"Nabiki! Family emergency! Sorry about this, Sensei," the latter was said to the astonished teacher, who was not used to disruptions in his morning routine.

"Ah…excuse me, guys," Nabiki stood up, "Blood will tell." And then she took her leave of her peers as she glared at Akane, wondering if her younger sister had completely taken leave of her senses.

"What's up?' she asked, her objections dying an unheralded death the minute she shut the door behind her and had a better look at Akane's intensely worried expression.

"Something happened when you weren't around." Akane said, "Oneechan left school, and Ranma went after her, ditching classes."

"So he's a delinquent on his first day," Nabiki shrugged, then thought again and said, "What happened with Kasumi?"

"I don't know," Akane said, "But she seemed upset over something, which is why Ranma went after her. Only when I looked out the window I saw Kuno chasing after them."

"Kuno ditched school?" Nabiki frowned, "Why was he chasing after them? You mean…don't tell me…?"

"Oneechan…ah…kind of told him about the engagement," Akane said lopsidedly, "Nothing I could do about it. Sorry."

Nabiki wanted to curse but kept her temper. She really had been looking forward to extorting Kuno for the information about the new boy living under their roof. But then a second thought occurred to her and she said, "Ah…he doesn't know about the Curse, right?"

"Yeah, but they both fell into the pool, so the Dummy was in his girl form," Akane said with a shake of her head, "What Oneechan has gotten herself into…"

"But Kuno saw him change?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't know," Akane said, "It happened right in front of him, but…well…you know how Kuno's mind works…"

"Don't I wish I didn't?" Nabiki grumbled, thinking that another piece of vital intel was flying out the window, with her profits sinking rapidly by the minute.

"I think Kasumi was taking the way home," Akane said, "And if Kuno tries to intercept her and Ranma, and they get into a fight…"

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem," Nabiki said, "Tofu-Sensei's clinic is along the way. He can fix things up even better than Kasumi."

"But if Kasumi is with Ranma when they visit?" Akane asked.

Slow dawning horror crept over Nabiki's expression, and the color drained from her face as she said, "Kamisama…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Akane said, "Look, I know you're proud of your almost perfect attendance record…"

"This is family," Nabiki said, the two of them heading for the stairs with no other words needing to be exchanged as the crisis of the minute made further conversation superfluous between them….

"So this guy who owns this place is a family friend of yours?" Ranma-chan was asking as they stepped up to the door of the clinic.

"I've known him for over a decade," Kasumi replied, "Ever since his clinic opened for business my family has been coming here, and it's from visiting with Tofu-Sensei that I developed an interest in the healing arts."

"So this guy's supposed to be real good, huh?" Ranma said as he looked at the inside of the office, "So why do they call what he does a practice?"

Kasumi did not get the pun but rather raised her voice and politely said, "Hello…Tofu-Sensei. It's me, Kasumi. Are you here?"

There was no immediate response, and Ranma said, "Maybe he stepped out to get some fresh air."

"That is strange," Kasumi remarked, "The door was open, and he's usually here at this time of the day. Wait here, I'll go have a look and see if he's in the back."

"Okay, then I'll just wait here," Ranma-chan said, glancing around and reflexively bouncing on the balls of her feet, trying not to look nervous as she studied the wall charts and being mindful that it had been a very long time since she had seen the inside of a place like this.

A thought belatedly occurred to her and she called out, "Oh, hey, and Kasumi…mind boiling some hot water for me while you're in there? Kasumi?"

"Sure thing, Ranma-kun," she called from over her shoulder, her tone as cheerful and melodious as when he had first met her, which did lighten Ranma's spirits someone, knowing that there was at least one person in the world who didn't think she was a freak because of her condition.

Being a man trapped in the body of a woman had been a literal-walking nightmare, and having to learn first hand what life felt like as a girl was still taking Ranma some time to adjust to. Considering how he was raised it was amazing to discover the vast difference between men and women that he had never even suspected to be so, but now that he had a taste of life from the other side of the gender divide…

He knew more than anything that he wanted his manhood back. But still, being a girl and having that much to relate to Kasumi…

A girl who was soft, and nice, and very warm to the touch, and nicely curved in all the places that a girl was supposed to curve around. And was actually willing to talk to him like a person…

As she looked around, however, something pinged on the fringes of her awareness. Ranma was just starting to wonder what it might be he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. A very bony hand…as in skeletal with no flesh attached to it.

And with that Ranma-chan gave a yelp and leaped away from the surprising intrusion to her thought, finding a full skeleton was looking right at him…

With a skinny looking guy who had glasses and wore a martial arts gi holding up and smiling right at him.

"Hi there," he said, "I was checking my stock inventory in the back and only just heard you come in."

"Who are you?" Ranma asked, glad for once that her voice was already high pitched as it would have been embarrassing for a guy to feel his heart beating in her chest like a triphammer.

"How do you do," he smiled, "I'm Tofu Ono-Sensei. And this is my friend, Betty-chan," he waved the bony hand at Ranma and mock-voiced a higher pitched tone, "Konichiwa! It's very nice to meet you."

"You're Doctor Tofu?" Ranma gasped, thinking to herself that this guy was nothing like what she would have expected.

The man straightened up and said, "I'm a Herbalist and General Practitioner with a degree in Acupuncture and traditional medicine. And who might you be, young lady?"

"Ah…my name's Saotome Ranma," she replied, trying to relax, "I'm a friend of the Tendo family."

"Oh, you're a friend of the Tendos?" the man smiled as he put his skeleton to the side, hanging it from a hooked metal stand off in the corner, "Nice people, and steady customers. I've been caring for them for over a decade since I first set up shop in the province."

Now that she was thinking clearer Ranma noticed something else and said, "You practice the Martial Arts, don't you?"

"You can tell?" the man smiled genially, "You must be very observant. I'm a fourth dan practitioner of Aikido and Jui-Juitsu. I took lessons from my late father before I inherited the family business."

"I'm…kind of a Martial Artist myself," Ranma said.

"Let me guess," the man said as he approached Ranma and looked her over, "Kempo Master, am I right?"

"You can tell?" Ranma was impressed.

"It's not really so hard to figure out," the man said gently, "If you're a friend of Soun Tendo then you probably practice the same art, which means that you must be friends with Akane."

"You know Akane, huh?" Ranma asked before mentally cudgeling herself as she realized that it was a very stupid question.

"She's one of my more frequent patients," Tofu replied with a soft chuckle, "I've seen her in here way more often than either of her sisters. Especially the oldest one…."

"Oh, hello, Doctor," Kasumi said as she appeared from down the hallway, holding a pitcher of what Ranma assumed to be warm water, "So you're here after all."

Ranma had started to think that the man who ran this office was a pretty cool guy, if a little weird in his sense of humor. But suddenly the man stiffened, then his eyes began to glaze, and he spoke with a tremble in his voice that was rather disturbing, "K-K-Kasumi? Oh…how nice to see you…"

"I was hoping to see you," Kasumi reached to her side and produced a small booklet, "I wanted to return this and find out if you have any more like it in the series."

"Oh-hahah-book-right-yeah-sure-why not…?" Doctor Tofu said with an increasing irregularity in his voice.

Something warned Ranma that he should put some distance between himself and the man, only he was not quite quick enough to get beyond his reach as he suddenly found himself being grabbewd by the Doctor.

"Have you said Hi to Betty-chan?" Tofu asked, grabbing Ranma in his hands as though mistaking him for the skeleton, "She's also very happy to see you."

Kasumi smiled, "That's not Betty-chan, Doctor. That's my good friend and iinazuke, Saotome Ranma."

"I-I-Iinazuke…?" Tofu's voice went through severl tonal changes, and an ominous feeling began to build up on the nape hairs of Ranma's neck…

"Uh oh," Nabiki said as she and Akane pulled up short of the clinic, "We're too late."

"Huh?" Akane reacted, "What makes you say that?"

The door to the clinic opened, and out came a male Ranma whose head was perched upon his heck at a very odd angle.

"Oh, just a hunch," Nabiki said in her usual dry, ascorbic manner.

"I'm sorry, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said as she came rushing out of the clinic to catch up with her iinazuke, "I don't know what came over Tofu-Sensei. He's usually very harmless and gentle…"

"Harmless she says," Ranma scoffed, "Does this look harmless? What a fruit bat…"

Akane's eyes were round, and then she started for the clinic, but Nabiki put a hand to her arm and said, "I wouldn't go in there. At least…not until he's had time to calm down and regain some sense of rationality."

"But…" Akane started to object when Tofu himself emerged from the clinic, eyes wide and tears welling as his glasses were fogged and he stood like a man in a trance with a totally dismayed expression on his still youthful features.

"Iinazuke…she's engaged…to another woman…" he sobbed, "She's gay…that means I have no chance…I hate myself…I want to be a woman…"

Akane and Nabiki exchanged looks, then even the middle Tendo sister took pity on the fellow as they both moved forward to gently touch him by the arms (careful to keep his hands away from any vital areas of their bodies).

"Come on, Tofu-Sensei," Akane said, "We'll get you back inside, and then we'll try and explain things."

"It's really not as bad as it looks, when you think about it," Nabiki said encouragingly, thinking to herself that this time would be a freebee, for the sake of her sister and potential brother-in-law, since someone had to clue in Tofu before he went on a rampage and left half of his patients in Nerima in a state far worse than they had observed in the case of Saotome Ranma…

"Ranma…please wait up," Kasumi pleaded with the younger man, "At least let me help you with that."

"Not until we're far away from that freak," Ranma snarled, "I mean, look what he did to me! And all the time he was laughing about it…"

"But I don't understand," Kasumi protested, "He's never like that when I'm around him."

Actually, now that Ranma thought about it, the Doctor had seemed perfectly normal-if a bit weird-right up until the moment when Kasumi had entered the room, and when he heard about the engagement…

Ranma frowned, drawing conclusions on a hunch, and not at all liking where his thoughts were starting to go as he was completely unused to the dark emotions that rose up inside of him at the thought that, perhaps, there might be an explanation for the Doctor's weird behavior…

"Look, you're his friend," Ranma said, "I get that. But I'm staying well away from that guy in the future. He's dangerous when he's like that."

"But…I've never seen him actually try and hurt anyone," Kasumi said contritely, "It's completely against the Hippocratic Oath, and I know how serious he takes his responsibilities and obligations as a doctor."

"He ain't just a Doctor, Kasumi," Ranma said, turning around to face her resolutely, "He's a Martial Artist, and that means that knowing about how to hurt people makes his skills twice as dangerous. Look at me! I'm seeing the world at an angle!"

"But…I'm sure he didn't mean to do that," Kasumi said distraught, "I've never seen him actually use his talents to hurt anyone. Oh, you hear rumors about that sort of thing, but he's such a gentle man…I just don't understand this."

"Gentle?" Ranma wanted to laugh but refrained from being that curt, "He knows how to hurt people, so it's important he not let himself get distracted or his hands can do a lot worse things than rearrange my neck, Kasumi. Look, I get it that you know the guy and he's a friend of yours and you want to defend him and all of that…"

"It's not just that, Ranma-kun," Kasumi protested.

"Right," Ranma persisted, "He's seen you grow up and he's taken care of your family, and he's obviously taken very good care of you over the years…"

There was something in his tone that made the elder Tendo sister frowned, "I'm…not sure what you're implying…"

"Ain't it obvious enough?" Ranma asked, thinking that a man would have to be blind not to see what a catch Kasumi was, and since he had just begun to take a slow stock of the positive qualities of the girl that he could tabulate at just a casual reference…

WHACK!

Ranma's eyes bulged out as he felt the flat of her hand encounter the side of his head, and without realizing it his head straightened out and he started to see once more at a normal horizontal-to-vertical angle.

Kasumi's eyes were also very wide, but for an entirely different set of reasons. She looked down the length of her arm to her hand as if it did not belong to her, wondering where the impulse had suddenly come from that caused it to move as if of its own volition.

But to her complete surprise Ranma moved his head and shifted it somewhat then said, "Hey…it's on right again! Thanks, Kasumi."

"Ah…um…ah…sure…no problem, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said in dazed confusion, her mind in a whirl, and not least for the younger man's positive reaction.

Ranma felt the top of his skull where he had been slapped and said, "Man…you're a lot more sensitive about these things that I thought you'd be. Guess I went too far there…sorry about that."

"Ah…I'm…I'm sorry," Kasumi put her hands together and bowed at the waist, "I don't know what came over me. I've never done anything like that…"

"Hey, forget about it," Ranma said, surprised at the girl's contrite attitude, "I'm the one who was being a jerk just now, not you."

She looked up in surprise, "Then…you're not angry at me?"

"Naw, why should I be?" Ranma said, "You're great. I was…well…I kind of have this problem sometimes. I run off at the mouth and say stuff I don't mean to say. Sorry if I upset you."

"I've…never deliberately tried to hurt anyone," Kasumi said, "Not even in any of my matches."

"That must be hard," Ranma said, "Winning without hurting anybody. Wish I could say the same thing about my fights. Must be because me an' Pop go all out all of the time. Saying whatever comes into my head just feels like second nature."

"Oh," Kasumi thought about that then said, "That must be awkward."

"Ah, throwing insults in a fight sometimes makes the other guy get mad and then careless," Ranma shrugged, "Guess I'm more like the Old Man than I'd like to think. At least I still got a head attached to my shoulders, thanks to you."

"Ah…no problem," Kasumi said dubiously, wondering if she should be let off so easily after losing her temper for what felt like the very first time in her life.

"Actually I'm kind of thinking a lot more clearly than I'm used to," Ranma said as he turned around and resumed walking, "And maybe I understand that Tofu guy a little better because of it."

"Oh?" Kasumi asked, "Why is that?"

"Because if I knew a girl like you and she was getting hitched to some other guy…I think I'd have a problem with that," Ranma murmured, barely at the level of a whisper.

"Oh?" Kasumi did not fully catch on to what her iinazuke was implying by that, but suddenly, on impulse, she caught up with him and took him by the arm, and leaned in closer and rested her head upon his shoulder.

Ranma almost halted in his stride but kept on going from pure autonomic reflex. His eyes were wide as he stared at the girl clinging to him, and in doing so caught a whiff of her gentle feminine aroma, like a sweet perfume that was like honey to his nostrils.

"Ah…" he started to say.

"Please," she pleaded, "Just let me walk like this for a while, Ranma-kun. Oh…and where are we going?"

"Back to your place, I guess," Ranma answered, but wondered as he said so why he was glancing sidelong at the bushes.

"But…you still have classes to finish," Kasumi pointed out without moving her head, "And it's still early in the morning."

"Hm…yeah, good point," Ranma said, "And I wouldn't want that Kuno guy to get the idea that I was chicken by not showing up. Guess I might as well head back. Ah…walk with me some more?"

"As far as the front gate," Kasumi answered, thinking that as young as the man was beside her, he had an inner sort of maturity that she found very appealing. And there was something about the manly aroma of his body that was also equally exciting.

Ranma kept his mouth shut for fear that he might say something that would upset her and spoil the moment, but in his thoughts he was thinking, (Yeah…I can definitely see why that Tofu character would be interested in you, Kasumi).

But he held his thoughts to himself all the while until they reluctantly parted company and went their separate ways, her to her home and he to his classes, and all the while oblivious to the gathering storm clouds that were lurking on their horizons…

"Ranma!" a lone figure cried out, shaking his fists towards the heavens, "Where are you, you Coward? You can't escape me forever!"

And-some great distance away, though united in purpose, if not spirit-a purple haired warrior of the Joketsuzoku stared morosely at her campfire and murmured softly, "Ranma…I find and kill you. Then maybe Great-Grandmother let Shampoo come home and be Amazon again…"

And-much closer to Nerima in terms of geographical location-a young student was busy with her own classes, glancing down at the transfer notice in her hand and thinking to herself, (Finally. I've tracked you down, Ranma-kun. You won't escape me this time. Prepare to make restitution for your broken promise…)

But all of that was somewhere in the future, while in the present a young man named Kuno Tatewaki was wondering, "Now where did the fair Kasumi go…and that black-hearted Sorceror who thinks he has twice bested me, this Ranma who dares to lay claim upon the hand of my beloved…?"

"…So you, see, Tofu-Sensei," Akane was explaining to a much calmer and more well composed Doctor Tofu, "Our parents made this arrangement for our sister to be engaged to that baka, Ranma, only he keeps causing trouble everywhere he goes. And he has this weird magical curse that causes him to change genders whenever he gets wet."

"Amazing," Tofu replied with surprising lucidity, "I have heard of the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo before, but I had thought that they were only a legend."

"Yeah, funny how many times I've heard that one before," Nabiki said, wondering just why people bothered to call things "Legends" when there clearly was a basis in fact behind what everyone was hearing stories about all of the time. It was like with Urban Legends, and why you never entered a House that was said to have a Grudge residing in it, or why you never moved to any place called "Elm Street," or why you never said the words, "Candyman" three times in front of a mirror.

Sure, people called these things "Legends" and dismissed them, but if they actually tried to find out if there was a basis for these recurring stories then you rarely ever heard from them again. You would think people would learn by now not to tempt the fates…but then again, that was how Nabiki made at least some of her profits.

"A Spring that can turn a man into a woman," Tofu said, hie eyes glazing over a bit, until Akane shook him on the shoulder, "Ah, right, Nanniichuan. Based on a very tragic legend of a girl who drowned there over a thousand years ago. A Very Tragic Story."

"Sounds like the title for a romance novel, or something," Nabiki said cynically, "Anyway, the thing to keep in mind is that Kasumi feels duty bound to honor the pledge made by our fathers to unite the families…"

"Kasumi…" Tofu's eyes again began to glaze, only to be shaken back to full awareness this time by Nabiki, "Oh…sorry. Don't know where my mind went all of a sudden."

"Just as long as you keep your focus on the present, Sensei," Nabiki urged, not wanting to have her own neck twisted on its access, like with poor Ranma.

"Is there any sort of a cure or a means of nullifying the Curse, do you suppose, Tofu-Sensei?" Akane asked.

"If there is then I have yet to read about it," Tofu said, "But I suppose it's possible that immersing one's self in the opposite spring, Nyannichuan…"

"Let me guess…spring of drowned guy?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes, a very tragic story," Tofu noted, "So…Kasumi doesn't really have any sort of a choice about this? It's a matter of family pride and honor?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Akane started to add that Kasumi seemed more than agreeable to the prospect of a marriage, and that she and Nabiki had helped to urge it on her, only to catch the rapid shake of the head by Nabiki, which warned her off in time, so she self-corrected, "…It's probably not going to happen for a while now. Maybe not until after Ranma graduates from school."

"Time…so there is still hope," Tofu said with a note of hopefulness.

Akane suddenly wished that she had kept her mouth shut entirely. She was hoping that Tofu would take the news of the engagement as a sign that Kasumi was no longer available…so that he might begin to think of someone else who would be more willing to take the place of her older sister.

Her frown was translucent to Nabiki, who could read her sister like a cheap doujinshin novel any day of the week. Even so Nabiki smiled and said, "I think I'll leave the Doctor in your hands, Akane. Why don't you stick around and play volunteer nurse while I cover for you with your classes."

"Really?" Akane asked, "You don't mind?"

Nabiki had to control the impulse to laugh at her sister's eagerness, and the strong temptation to pat her on the top of her head and give her one of "Betty-chan's" bones for a favor as she turned around and said, "No problem at all. Consider it a favor you can owe me for later."

As much as Tofu was sulking over the devastating news of Kasumi's pending engagement, even he was tempted to glance at the middle Tendo sister as she left, murmuring, "That girl would charge me for the favor of having her examined."

"I know," Akane said, "I live with her, remember?"

"I'm surprised she doesn't charge you for that service," Tofu remarked.

"Oh, she has her ways, let me tell you," Akane rolled her eyes then smiled, gratified beyond words to have Tofu at her service for at least the rest of the day, "In the meantime…isn't this when your regular patients start showing up for their appointments."

"Why…yes," Tofu straightened out, "Sorry to be a burden like this. And I hate to make you miss school just because my regular secretary took a leave of absence."

Actually, Nurse Hifume had tendered her resignation after one too many close encounters with a Kasumi-addled Doctor Tofu. Complaining about "back problems" (with her huge rack it was more than believable) she had left town to spent more time with her family, an excuse that Akane had once thought only used in the case of politicians.

Aloud what she said was, "I'll slip into that cute Nurse outfit that you bought for me, then I'll go to the lobby and start welcoming your patients."

Not to mention put out the sign that would inform his regulars that Tofu's daily bout of "Kasumi Fever" was over with for the day, and that the coast was clear to show up for their regular examinations with very little chance that they would be walking away with body parts in awkward positions…

On the way home Kasumi stopped to do some of the shopping that she had forgotten all about the previous day, what with the exciting news of having a boy be dumped into her lap who was proving to be such a handful (and yet…what a hand full, she irreverently thought with a twisting of her lips in an uncharacteristically lascivious manner).

At the check out line she was surprised to run into a pair of her old High School classmates whom she had not seen in quite a while, named Haruka and Michiru.

It was perhaps the worst kept secret in all of Nerima that these two were much more intimate than the word, "Cousins" would imply, which they tended to use to explain their relationship and why they hardly ever seemed to go anywhere without the other being present. Kasumi knew that those two were intimate but had never pressed them for the details of their relationship. She knew that they were both orphans with large trust funds that left them very well off in a financial sense, but she had never thought it polite to inquire exactly what it felt like to be involved together the way they so obviously were.

But one did not need eyes to feel the radiant magnetism that seemed to bind them with invisible strings to each other's company. There was a glow any time that one looked at the face of the other, and they seemed to take full advantage of any small excuse to make physical contact in public that they could get away with, which usually made Kasumi feel very…awkward without fully knowing the reason.

Michiru was a professional musician, a violinist and concert pianist with a promising career with a major Orchestra that was centered in the Tokyo area. Haruka was a professional race car driver who was blazing a trail as the terror of the tracks. Michiru was very willowy and feminine with foam green hair (which did not appear to be the result of any dying) while Haruka was tall and blonde and distinctly Amerasian with features reflecting her dual cultural ancestry. If the two Haruka was the more obvious tomboy and tended to dress up in manly attire, which gave people the mistaken (yet accurate) impression that he and Michiru were indeed a couple, so much so that they often referred to Haruka as the "husband" and Michiru as the "wife."

Which to Kasumi seemed to be an entirely accurate assessment, if not strictly according to actual genders.

They exchanged pleasantries and then both wanted to know how Kasumi was faring since leaving High School. She made the usual deferments, but then broached the subject of her engagement, earning mutual surprises from both of her astonished former classmates.

"Well, good for you," Michiru said, "We're so happy to hear about it."

"So some guy finally had the good sense to snatch you up," Haruka chuckled, earning a wry look from her mate, "About time if you ask me. You were always bound to make some guy a lucky stiff, and I'm surprised you never dated, at least the way I hear it."

"Ah…well…" Kasumi felt oddly pleased to be for once the subject of such compliments, as if her days of being left out of such things were finally over, "He does still have some rough qualities that are in need of polish…"

"So what else is new with a man?" Michiru asked, "The question is…does he make you feel special?"

Kasumi found it surprisingly easy to reply, "Oh yes."

"So what's this guy like?" Haruka asked, "Is he handsome? Is he rich?"

"Ah…he's very handsome," Kasumi said, thinking of her iinazuke and blushing a bit, "But…not very well off financially, I suppose. His father has had him on the road training to be a great fighter for over ten years, and I don't think he's had enough time to earn much of a living."

"A fighter?" Michiru asked, "You mean a Martial Artist?"

"What's his name?" Haruka wondered.

"Saotome Ranma," she said, only to see the surprised looks this earned her, "Why? Is that a problem?"

"Saotome Ranma," Haruka glanced at Michiru, "Isn't that the name of…"

"Usagi's cousin," Michiru answered, turning back to Kasumi, "We've met…and you're right. He is good looking, but very rough around the edges."

"An okay fighter," Haruka said indifferently (by which Kasumi knew she meant a GREAT fighter as she knew how to read the blonde's expressions, having sparred with Haruka many times on the Kendo team together), "But he's definitely in need of polish."

"But we're happy for you if he satisfies you in other ways," Michiru said, "And we wish you all the best for your future."

"Just keep an eye on that father of his," Haruka warned, "He's definitely not to be trusted."

"Oh…ah…all right," Kasumi said dubiously, having not yet formed a solid opinion of the man who was Ranma's father, though on first impression he did strike her as being…a bit shady.

"Our impression of Ranma is that he is impulsive and rash but generally honest, brave and a loyal friend," Michiru added, "He has a lot of growing up to do, but given time…he ought to grow up to be an outstanding man, if you have the patience to guide him."

"Good luck with that," Haruka sniffed, "The guy's a stubborn and set in his ways as his Old Man."

"Says Pot calling the Kettle," Michiru chimed sweetly.

"Huh?" Haruka asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Only that the two of you have more in common than you'd care to admit," Michiru said pleasantly, and in such a sweet tone that it was obviously hard for Haruka to contradict her so-called "Cousin."

"There may be more truth to that than either of you know," Kasumi murmured faintly, but when they turned questioning looks her way she only smiled and politely changed the subject.

The conversation drifted over to other less personal bits of trivia, but Kasumi found it curious to compare herself to the couple, thinking of how Ranma's half-girl nature could make their own budding relationship a curious study in contrasting images of what it meant to be feminine. Ranma-chan was rough and bouncy and as coarse in her ways as a boy, yet was indescribably female in terms that belied her mental condition. Perhaps it was possible that Ranma was being influenced by his curse in ways having more to do with the difference in gender than might appear on a superficial examination. Which broached many medical questions that Kasumi had never thought about before.

Did Ranma-chan menstruate or have monthly periods? Had anyone explained to her the implications of this and…was it possible for her to become pregnant if, say, a man were to have physical congress with her cursed body?

And image of Kuno attempting to corner Ranma-chan into such a relationship flitted through her mind and was immediately banished, but then Kasum did a mental back-track as something came up in conversation that derailed that previous line of thought and brought her back into focus on her companions.

"Excuse me," she interrupted them politely, "But did you just say that…you have a daughter?"

"She's adopted," Haruka hastily explained, as if needing to have that be addressed since it would have been extremely unlikely to think of her as the child's "father."

"She was…the daughter of a close personal friend," Michiru said with a bit more tact than seemed strictly necessary, given that the revelation was by itself quite surprising, "We promised to take care of her and raise her as our own. Her name is Hotaru-chan, and she is…um…perhaps the equivalent of a couple of years old, give or take."

"Oh:?" Kasumi asked, "Where is she now?"

"We left her with our good friend, Setsuna," Michiru paused then added, "You wouldn't know her. We met during the summer recess following High School."

"We thought she'd make a good house guest while she's recovering from some recent adventures," Haruka added, "We thought it might improve her mood since she's been sulking of late."

"Only because they've been talking of downsizing the status of her planet," Michiru smiled winsomely, sharing a look with her companion that seemed like a private personal joke that was being shared between them.

Again Kasumi was struck by the strange appropriateness of the relationship that she was witness to before her. Could she and Ranma ever be that casual with each other as two girls sharing a root together, or wold their own relationship be more like two sisters and it only be his male aspect that would spark any romance between them?

Either way, she had to silently admit, she was feeling a lot less daunted by the prospect the more time she spent listening to the light, easy banter being exchanged between her two most curious of former classmates…

Nabiki was just approaching the gate to the school grounds when she caught sight of a fleet-moving figure running along the edge of the wall, vaulting into the yard and heading for the main building like a shot. She pulled up short and gazed in astonishment as he eschewed using the front door and instead climbed right up the side of the building, pausing before the window of the classroom where he and Akane had been assigned, then opened the window and slid nimbly inside, as though he were part monkey and not completely a human being.

Of course if her sense of timing were right then the class was probably in recess, meaning that it was unlikely that anyone would be around in time to see him make his entrance. Not that showing up like this would get him out of doing detention since his running away from first period classes was not a thing that you could easily cover for. You could only go so far in flouting rules around this school, as Nabiki well knew, even given that Furinkan had unusually lax standards about some things.

But still and all she was amazed about the guy's resourcefulness. Whatever kind of crazy training methods must have been employed in his development, it had resulted in a young man who could go toe to toe with Nerima's best and put the competition to shame.

Something else to file away when placing bets among her usual clients.

Of course explaining her own absence to her homeroom teacher would be difficult enough, but Nabiki had a list of ready excuses in her mind that she could produce on demand. And besides, if all else failed she could always call in a favor that was owed to her by the teacher…

But any thought that she might have of getting some respite from the daily list of issues surrounding her new potential "Brother-in-law" were laid to rest once she stepped into her homeroom and found several of her girlfriends milling around to share the latest gossip hot off the grapevine.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" a girl named Kitsune called out as Nabiki stepped past the open doorway, "That guy's back."

"Which guy?" asked Akiko?

"The one who's engaged to Nabiki's sister," Kitsune replied, turning to Nabiki as she approached and saying, "What did you say his name was? Ranmaru something?"

"Saotome Ranma," Nabiki said indifferently, though by now even she was having difficulty believing her own act.

"What happened between him and Kuno?" Hitome wanted to know, "Did he really chicken out and run away?"

"No, some crazy redheaded girl showed up and that boy just took off after her like a hound chasing the fox," Kitsune answered, "He showed up a while ago with a footprint in his face, looking even more clueless than usual."

"That is saying a lot," Ryonami agreed, turning to Nabiki and adding, "Anything more you'd care to share with us lowly grunts, Sempai? Is this guy a jerk, a coward or a real he-man?"

"Ah…" for once Nabiki found herself without a ready made answer to that question.

"My sister, Seiyu, told me he was really good looking," Hitome replied, "And the last thing anybody saw of him before he took off was him being friendly with Akane."

"Whoah, Akane-too?" Kitsune arched both eyebrows, "Wow, he must be a really fast worker. Be careful he doesn't try to pull anything with you, Nabiki."

"With me?" Nabiki would have laughed at the idea of any man being that nervy, especially a guy who seemed as girl-shy as this Ranma…

Except that maybe the thought of him trying his luck with her did not seem to Nabiki to be all that unpleasant a prospect…

She fought to dismiss that thought, resisting the desire to slap or cudgel herself. After all, he was just a guy with a really weird background and a curse that made him gender-hop with just a dash of water. No way could he mean anything more to her than just another potential meal ticket. Well, that and the future happiness of her older sister, to say nothing of their father.

"You don't need to worry that some guy is going to have his way with Sempai," Ryonami said loyally, "If he tires to put the moves on her she snap his thing off and charge him money to get it back."

"Ah…yah," Nabiki responded, wondering if she really ought to do something about the "Ice Bitch" reputation that she had so carefully crafted.

"So what's the plan, Boss Lady?" Hitome asked.

"Plan?" Nabiki felt herself momentarily off-step by the question.

"For taking advantage of your sister's new Boyfriend," Ryonami helpfully supplied, "Come on, the guy stood up to Kuno and didn't get flattened. Maybe he ran away at the end, but that's more than anybody around here's been able to do, with the exception of Akane."

"Oh," Nabiki thought quickly, realizing that her reputation was at stake in more than one sense of the term, "Well, I'm…researching that question even now. As you say, the guy's not bad to look at, and I'm sure the novelty factor will make people want to find out all that they can about him…for a price."

"How about some pictures we could take of him?" Kitsune suggested, "I know I wouldn't mind having one for my scrap book if he's good enough to even get a frigid Tomboy like Akane interested."

"Yeah, maybe you with your camera could do something about that, Nabiki," Hitome suggested, "You take the best shots of any of us, and you won that prize in photography last semester."

"Ah…right, Photographs," Nabiki wondered what was happening to her. This was the sort of thing that she normally thought about, but now…she was falling two steps behind her subordinates? Unheard of.

Just then Kuno came walking into the room, having changed from his Hakama to his regular school uniform, which by itself was quite surprising. Rather than go to his desk his eyes sought out Nabiki and then he approached her, the other girls giving way instinctively as by his expression he was clearly not then to be trifled.

"I would have words with you," he said in his usual formal, pretentiously aristocratic tone of voice.

"Oh, and I feel so honored," to anyone else her reply would have read as sarcasm, but Kuno took it in stride as though she were being entirely serious in recognizing his greatness.

"I have an errand for you to perform," Kuno said, making his request sound like an imperious order (for which Nabiki intended to charge him double-rates), "Something worthy of your duplicitous nature."

Nabiki's already sour mood turned especially dark, but she kept her tongue civil since Kuno was usually her best client, and the primary source of much of her outside income, "Go on."

"I have met someone," Kuno replied, "She is grace and fire with the prowess of a tigress and the beauty of a goddess made flesh."

Nabiki had to school herself to remaining passive, even though there was the faintest flicker in her expression.

"I need to find her and tell her that I adore her," Kuno said, "I was struck by the regalness with which she seared a blazing pathway into my heart, like an arrow shot from the boy of Cupid…"

(That wasn't all you were shot with, I'd bet my last Yen note), Nabiki thought stoically, still seeing the faint traces of a footprint in the red marks healing upon Kuno's otherwise handsome face.

"And…do you have a name that goes with this heavenly vision?" she asked aloud, hiding her amusement.

"Alas…I did not catch her name," Kuno said, "But surely there cannot be two such stunning beauties residing here in the prefecture of Nerima."

(More right on that than you know, Boyo) Nabiki almost snorted, but again kept her peace for the sake of the money that she was intending to earn with this commissioned assignment.

"Of course I am prepared to compensate you for expenses at your usual rates," Kuno concluded, "Just so long as I am satisfied with the results of your investigation."

At this Nabiki smiled, thinking to herself (like hell you will. I'll give you something that should satisfy you, Baka…at a two hundred percent mark-up, of course).

"I shall expect results by this time tomorrow," Kuno replied, turning around and heading for his desk "Do not fail me…or you will learn that my wrath is not to be trifled with lightly."

(Oh, I'm so scared) she thought to herself, but inwardly she was wondering just what she should do about the matter. Betray Ranma for some yen and risk making an enemy out of Kasumi?

But that broached another line of thought that troubled Nabiki. Just what did she know about this boy who had come into their lives like a force of Nature and turned everything upside down in only one day and a night? Was he really such a prize that she should be willing to foist him upon her own beloved older sister? Or even think about him at all as more than just another guy? Besides a hot bod (in either gender) what exactly did he have to offer?

And that was the question that knew that she would have to have answered, which meant that it was time to do some vital research by going right to the source of the problem.

Ranma himself. Time to bait the "Wild Horse" in his den…or Detention Center as it were, and to find out what he really was all about…one way or another. And maybe find out why just thinking about that was causing her heart to race so wildly for all her furious attempts not to be such a silly twit over a guy, like far too many of her clients.

Or those hormonally unbalanced guys always chasing after Akane…

Continued.

So, will Nabiki discover the secret of what makes Ranma such a problem child around members of either gender? Or will she discover too late that even Ice Queens can melt in the heat of a flame when the temperature rises in our next installment: "When Pigs Fly," or, "A Fist Full of Ramen."

Be there!


	4. Chapter 4

Tsundare04

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Man, this blows," Ranma sulked as he stared out the window, feet propped up on his desk, hands behind his head, studying a passing cloud and thinking to himself what a total waste of time it was to be cooped up in school after hours.

Finding out that his absence from classes could not be explained in terms that the teacher would accept made Ranma regret his decision to return. He could have walked home with Kasumi and possibly enjoyed a lunch that she had promised to prepared for him when he did finally get to the Tendo home. Having a woman offer to cook him a meal made it seem almost like he really was becoming a part of their family, and for a wanderer like him who had not had a roof over his head that he could count upon it was almost like something out of a story, the romance kind that his father never let him read for amusement.

In truth the whole idea of a domestic life was as foreign to Ranma as calculus. Staying in one place for more than a few nights was a luxury that could be ill afforded when training in the ways of Anything Goes as his father liked to teach it. The idea that he could be welcomed home every night by the same woman wearing the same pleasant smile that he was beginning to associate with his iinazuke…

It was like something out of a dream. The last time Ranma had known something even closely comparable to that was in Middle School during that time he had stayed with his cousin, Tenchi. And that was before Tenchi had mysteriously up and moved away from Tokyo to take up life in the country, and the last Ranma had heard he'd finally gotten himself a girlfriend. He hoped she was as nice as Kasumi because Tenchi was a pretty cool guy, if a little shy when it came to being around women.

Not that Ranma was any more gifted in that department. In fact, being around girls was something he was just starting to come to terms with, especially women who did not seem to mind the Curse that had made the past few weeks a walking nightmare.

But perhaps now he might learn to come to terms with his condition. If a cure could not be found anytime soon then he was going to have to cope with living life constantly in fear of rain clouds and puddles, not to mention corners of buildings where people might toss out buckets of water at him for no particular reason…

The door to the detention room slid open, and-much to Ranma's considerable surprise-there was the other Tendo sister named Nabiki. Her eyes sought him out and Ranma could tell that she had serious business. However, she did not seem to be manifesting either anger or a battle aura, so he supposed it had something to do with him in particular.

And so he set his feet back on the floor and turned her way, even as she said his name, "Saotome."

"Yeah, Nabiki?" Ranma asked, "What's up?"

She closed the door behind her and crossed the room to his desk in only six paces.

"Thought I might find you here," she gave that sardonic smile of hers, and Ranma wondered what was on her mind, "Tell me something, Ranma-kun. Do you have any skills or interests other than the Martial Arts?"

He cocked his eyebrows to that, surprised at the intensity with which she asked that question.

"The Art is everything to me," he informed her, "It's all I've ever known."

"But do you have any other academic interests?" she asked, "Have you just been on the road or have you ever actually attended any school besides Furinkan?"

His eyes narrowed by a fraction, "What, you think I'm stupid? Just because my Dad is such a Baka?"

"Just answer the question, please," she softly pleaded.

He was surprised at her interest but said, "I've had school, sure. Plenty of it over the years. I attended Middle School a couple of years back while we were staying at the place of some family members on my Mother's side of the fence. And before that I went to grade school while we visited the Tsukino place. I've got a cousin named Usagi and her folks let us stay for a couple of weeks. But I guess school never was that big in my life 'cause all I remember was the basics, nothing special or too fancy."

"How did you get into Furinkan?" Nabiki asked, "I know our standards are pretty lax, but you have to pass an entrance exam…"

"I don't really know," Ranma shrugged, "Maybe your Dad did something to get me in. My grade point average ain't too bad, and I do remember taking some test or other before we took that crummy trip out to China…"

"How exactly did you get there?" Nabiki asked, "Did you go by plane or ocean liner?"

Ranma snorted, "Yeah, right. Like my Pop could afford tickets. We swam."

Nabiki was not certain that she heard him right, "Swam?"

"From here to China," Ranma replied, "Only I think we got lost and wound up in some place called North Korea. Guys there seemed pretty upset about us being there, so we didn't stay too long…"

"Wait, back up," Nabiki urged, "You swam all the way across the Sea of Japan to China?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you it ain't no picnic." Ranma grimaced, "Ran into some sharks along the way, but we made quick work of them. Had shark fin soup once we hit the shore, and let me tell you, raw shark tastes like boot leather."

"You're pulling my leg," she said blandly.

"No, really," Ranma said, "I know what boot leather tastes like…"

"You expect me to believe that you could get from here to China on your own power…and come back again the same way?" Nabiki was aware that her tone was a bit more arched than she would have liked, but it always did irritate her when people tried to con her, as opposed to the other way around.

"Hey, it was a lot easier coming back," Ranma assured, "Pop may not be good for much, but in his cursed form he can float a lot better than as a human."

She wanted to believe he was lying. Nabiki had schooled herself to be a careful observer of human nuance and was certain that she could tell a patent liar from the way his eyes would tend to avoid looking right at you.

But Ranma's eyes never flinched, and there was no nuance to his tone that would imply that he was making it up. Liars tended to glance off to the side while thinking about the details that they would craft into their lies. Ranma did not flinch or glance off except with a look of faint distates at a bad memory, which either meant that he was better than anyone else she had ever met at prevarication.

Or he really meant what he was saying, and that was something Nabiki just could not seriously credit.

"Look, I know we must seem like a couple of bums to you," Ranma continued, "But whenever I could get a job I'd work to pay my way and get a little bit of money to buy food so we wouldn't have to steal it. Pop thinks Stealing is a part of training, but we always seem to get caught and chased out of town by angry mobs and stuff, and I'm pretty well sick of that. For once I'd like to try and live in a place where the locals don't try and kill you…"

"What kind of skills do you have?" Nabiki asked, forcing herself to return to the orignal topic of conversation.

"Well, I'm good with my hands," Ranma replied, "I've got a pretty good memory. Most of the way I got by in school before now was to memorize stuff in the text books. Don't mean I really understand most of it, but it comes in handy on multiple choice questions."

"Memory, eh?" Nabiki turned and glanced at a textbook sitting on the desk where the teacher would sit and went over to retrieve it, then came back, opened a page at random and showed it to Ranma, then closed it and held it away from him with her finger holding the page position.

"Tell me what was on the page I showed you," she said.

"Page one forty-two or one-forty three?" he asked.

She blinked, then turned the page around to stare at it, and sure enough saw the numbers, "Ah…one forty three."

"The square of the Hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides," Ranma began, "A theory originally proposed by a Greek philosopher named Pythagoras…"

"Ah…" Nabiki felt her blood run cold as a prickling sensation caused her to slowly close the page and look at him, for he was reading verbatim from the first paragraph at the top of the page without a single factual error.

Eidetic Memory. She had heard about it but never imagined to meet anyone who actually had it. But here before her was a boy who probably got through school by glancing at the pages of his textbooks and copying down from memory what he read, which was actually quite an impressible ability, and one that-if properly honed-could give him an advantage in almost any profession he might choose to pursue if he turned all that raw talent in an academic direction.

"Never did get what that was about," Ranma shrugged, "A Hypotenuse? Why not just say an angle?"

"So…you memorize the words but you don't really get the gist of it?" Nabiki asked.

"Actually it ain't hard to figure out," Ranma replied, "It's got pictures and everything. Hey…see that ball on the teacher's desk?" he got up and walked over to it, picking up a two inch wide rubber ball that had no doubt been confiscated from a student, and he held it up for her examination then said, "Watch this."

He threw the ball so fast that she almost did not see his arm in motion, and suddenly the ball hit the far corner, bounced, hit the other wall and bounced again, then came sailing back at speeds that were just this shy of hypersonic.

Nabiki did not have time to duck or flinch, but the ball missed her entirely and went on to hit the wall behind her, bounce off that, then hit another wall, then return on a trajectory that sent it all the way around the room for another pass, this time bouncing off the floor, then the ceiling, then the wall again and executing a second orbit.

Ranma put out his hand and caught it this time around, then held it without flinching from what would have been a stinging impact to any other hand but his. He held it up to her and said, "See? I got it…you just divide a square up in halves and it makes it easy to figure out how to bounce this ball around so it comes right back to me."

Nabiki knew that she was blinking like a Horned Owl but could not help it. The boy had just dome something that was not only incredible but that defied her very conception of the limits of human capability. Once again she wondered at just how strong he really was, and if he even ranked as human with capabilities like that well beyond anything normal.

Ranma saw her expression and sighed, "Yeah, I guess maybe that was kind of excessive. Sometimes I forget that normal folks ain't used to seeing stuff like that. But it ain't like I'm the only one who can do it."

"Ah…ah…ah…" Nabiki had to slap herself to br3eak this stuttering pattern, and then she said, "Ah, no…that wasn't it. I was just…surprised is all. I mean…you being such a talented guy. Nice to know my sister's got a guy who's not just a mendicant…"

"Hey, you don't have to be nice to me," Ranma glanced away, "I know I must seem like a freak. But I swear it ain't my fault. It's Pop and his damned notions about training…"

"Er…about that," Nabiki said, "You've been in a lot of fights, right? Ever seriously hurt anybody?"

"Not if I could help it," Ranma said, "A few times I've had to go all the way and knock a guy out, even bust a few ribs, a leg or an arm, but just stuff that'll heal back in no time. Never had to do worse than that, though I think Pop might've hurt somebody once. He doesn't talk about it, but I can tell he avoids talking about his fights, like he's actually ashamed about something. And Pop ain't a guy who gets ashamed by a lot, let me tell ya."

"Have you ever considered fighting professionally?" Nabiki asked.

"What, like tournament fighting?" Ranma asked, "Naw, just Street brawling and occasional dojo sparring matches. Fights in rings have rules and you gotta watch you don't lose points by doing stuff that you'd normally do when a referee ain't present. Fought a couple of matches in the ring. Won, of course, but then the guy running the fight tried to stiff Pop and me of our earnings."

Nabiki made a mental note to store away for later reference then said, "How are you on other subjects like math, history and science?"

He shrugged, "Okay, I guess. Know a bit of history that I learned from my grandfather, Katsuhiko. He's this really cool old dude who lives in the mountains and knows a lot of stories that he can tell like he actually had been there, about the Warring States period and what folks did during the time of the Shogun."

"History," Nabiki said, murmuring softly, "That's very useful…"

"Why?" he asked, "What did you want to know about that?"

She looked at him directly and said, "Ranma, I don't doubt that you're as good as you say you are in the Martial Arts. But life is about more than fighting. Sooner or later you'll have to get a job and earn a living if you want to help support yourself and…and Kasumi…" she mentally chided herself for the slight hesitation. Who was she about to say he should be supporting? (Get your head in the game, Girl, or you'll lost your focus…)

He actually seemed to consider the point, "Yeah, I kind of was wondering about that. Pop thinks it's a great deal that I inherit your family's dojo. But what does your Dad do for a living?"

Nabiki had to smile lopsidedly and give him an honest expression.

"That's what I thought," he snorted, "I want more than that. Don't really know what I want, but it sure ain't to turn out like my Pop if I get to be his age."

"Good for you, Saotome," Nabiki said approvingly, "And it just so happens that I could be persuaded to coach you a bit on your academics. Or…Kasumi might. She was pretty good with her classes."

He looked surprise, "You want to help learn me?"

She grinned, "To start off maybe we can do something to take the rough edge off of your speech patterns. At least teach you how to behave like a civilized human being, and not a barbarian like your father."

He smiled at her, and Nabiki could not help noticing that he looked…actually quite handsome in the light with that smile upon his features, "That'd be great. Ah…I guess I'd owe you for it."

She gave him her best sardonic look and said, "We'll negotiate payment at another time, Saotome-kun. For now we'll just put it on your tab for later."

"Great," Ranma said, only to frown and glance away past her, and then before she could ask what was the matter he rapidly crossed the room, opened the door and glared, "Something I can help you girls with?"

Three sets of eyes blinked at him in mutual confusion, and then Hitome, Kitsune and Ryonami all looked him up and down before slowly backing away with girlishly nervous expressions.

"Ah…we were just…looking for…" Hitome stuttered.

"The Ladies' room," Kitsune hastily suggested.

"That's right," Ryonami said, "Not like we were spying or anything on you, Sempai. Ah…well, gotta be going…"

They vanished with remarkable haste, and Ranma turned to glance back at Nabiki, "Friends of yours?"

"Would you believe me if I refuse to answer on the grounds it might incriminate me?" Nabiki answered, furiously wondering just how much of their conversation had the trio listened in on, let along comprehended.

"Hey, it's good to have friends," Ranma closed the door and came back into the room, "Wish I could have made more of 'em in my travels. But every time I started to get close to somebody, Pop would yank me away and then it's off we go on another stupid training mission." He sounded positively disgusted.

Nabiki inwardly fretted. Considering what her associates had been suggesting about her and this boy earlier, it was very unlikely that they would have heard anything that would disabuse them of their notions. But still…it was just a factor of business that she would have to cope with at the appropriate time. For now she had a more immediate concern that needed to be addressed.

"Okay then," she said, turning around and going to the chalkboard before turning and giving him a lecture as she assumed the role of student-teacher, "About that subject of the Hypotenuse that you were asking about. I can explain to you why they call it that, and what the principle is used for in modern industry, which is not throwing balls off of walls or anything remotely connected to that…"

"Hello, Father," Kasumi said as she passed by her elder in the hallway after returning to her house, "I will be making curry and rice for dinner now that I've purchased the ingredients that I've needed."

"Good daughter," her father said, "Your mother would be proud. You have followed in her footsteps and will serve the family well when you make Ranma your new husband."

"Oh father," Kasumi said, but she felt her cheeks coloring as she thought warmly of her parting with her iinazuke.

"I'm serious, child," Tendo Soun said, touching her on the arm and turning her to look directly at him, "Becoming a wife is a big commitment in more ways than just the obvious. It means taking responsibility for the household entirely upon your capable shoulders. And I must say...I am very proud to be your father, for I know you will not disappoint me."

"I am only doing what feels right to me, Father," Kasumi said, "I did not ask for this engagement…but now, having met my future husband…I think that we can make it work out. Only…"

"Eh?" Soun caught the sour look in her eyes, and sensed her hesitation, "Is something the matter?"

"Father," Kasumi paused, "I hit him."

Soun blinked, "You what?"

"I didn't mean to," Kasumi assured, "It was just…we were talking, and he said something that upset me, and then...I don't understand why I did it. But...I slapped his face."

"You…slapped his face?" Soun blinked,

"I honestly don't understand what came over me," Kasumi said, "I have never done anything even remotely like that before. But I felt…angry for no reason…and I misconstrued something that Ranma was saying to me, and I must have misunderstood his intentions, and I…"

"You slapped his face," Soun repeated numbly, "And…did Ranma get upset?"

"No, actually he thanked me for it," Kasumi said, "It was the most surprising thing…father? Are you crying?"

"Oh…my little girl," Soun wept, and all at once his arms were around the surprised and confused Kasumi, "All grown up and become fully a woman!"

"Ah…" Kasumi was at a loss to comprehend his odd behavior.

"Your mother slapped my face many times during our marriage," Soun sobbed in obvious joy, "And…at least some of the time I…suppose that I deserved it. But I never felt any animosity for her when she did it, because I knew somehow that I must have failed her to make her so upset. And I would gladly volunteer to be slapped again if it meant that she could come back to me in order to do it."

"Oh," Kasumi blinked then added, "Oh my…"

Soun broke the embrace and held her out at arms length, "More and more you become like her, and if you keep up that righteous attitude you'll soon whip Ranma into the model of a fitting husband. Oh, I must go tell Saotome-kun the good news. You will excuse me."

He released her and walked on by in the direction of the back porch, even as Akane came out of the bathroom brushing her teeth with a tooth brush, which she paused in doing to ask, "What's Dad so happy about?"

"I honestly don't really know," Kasumi admitted, "But…I suppose in a way that is a good thing."

And then she resumed her path to the kitchen to deposit the groceries that she had just purchased, wondering how long it would be before Ranma came home so that they could all sit down like a proper family, and then maybe find an excuse to spend some time with him after she finished doing the dishes so that they could pick up where they left off in…getting to know one another much better…

"Hey, guys," Akane said as she caught up with her friends, Yuka and Sayuri, later on that very early evening, "Thanks for waiting for me. What time does the movie start?"

To her surprise her two best friends turned to regard her with surprisingly frank expressions. They were both giving Akane a look that as much as accused her of something, so she halted in place and said, "What?"

"Tell us the truth, Akane-chan," said Yuka.

"You and that guy who came in with you to class this morning," Sayuri said, "That Saotome Ranma?"

"Ah…yeah?" Akane asked warily, "What about him?"

"You told us earlier that he was engaged to your sister," Yuka said, "But we thought you meant your older sister."

"Hah?" Akane blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"We thought it was weird that a boy our age would get engaged to the Homecoming Queen from last semester," Sayuri said, "But now we hear on the rumor mill that your other sister has set her sights on him. What a Horn Dog."

"What?" Akane blinked, "Nabiki? You can't be serious."

"Hitome, Saiyu's big sister, said she saw the resident Mercenary Ice Queen of Class C putting the moves on the guy when she cornered him in detention," Yuka replied, "And according to her report there was definitely something smoldering in the air between them."

"That's ridiculous," Akane insisted, "Nabiki would never do something like that behind Kasumi's back. And besides, he's a guy. She's probably just working him on one of her angles."

"Maybe so," Sayura conceded, "Bur from the way Kitsune-who was also a witness there, by the way-tells it Nabiki sure wasn't acting like her usual self around the guy. For one thing she wasn't charging him for the privilege of being near her."

"Um…well…" Akane was momentarily stumped by this revelation.

"And for another thing," Sayuri continued, "When was the last time that your sister spent over an hour in the company of a boy who didn't owe her money or a favor? And Hitomi swears that she actually gave the guy some chalk board lessons as a freebee."

Akane's eyes nearly bulged out, "Say what?"

"Yeah, something about geometry and physics…and Biology, with the birds and the bees and other stuff like that," Yuka leered, hinting at a more sophisticated view of congress between the sexes than was usually implied in a school where just holding hands was considered risqué by the student body.

"On my sweet lady," Akane murmured, "I don't believe it. Nabiki's hitting on Kasumi's fiancé? I mean…I know she's got issues, but…"

"There's definitely something going on," Sayuri said, "And if Kasumi isn't careful your other big sister is likely going to take him away and use him as her own personal pet."

"What…what do you mean?" Akane gasped, "No way…it's gotta be a trick. Nabiki wouldn't…it's Ranma! Ranma must be putting her up to it!"

"What, is he a magician, like Kuno was ranting about just a while ago?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, seriously, what are you thinking?" Sayuri laughed, "He'd have to be a wizard or a serious magic user to get the better of your sister. I mean, come on…Nabiki letting herself be under someone's spell? And not charging double for it."

"Oh, shut up, and stop laughing at my sisters," Akane fumed, although she had to concede that they did have a point and that it seemed very unlikely Nabiki could be out-maneuvered by any guy, let alone someone as clueless and roughneck as fit her initial impression of Ranma.

But still and all…what did she know about the guy, seriously? He only just showed up the previous day, and not even in the right body…and what was with that curse thing of his? Did the fact that he could switch genders back and forth mean he had some kind of insight into the workings of a woman's mind? Like a spy infiltrating behind enemy lines to learn about an opponent's weaknesses…?

In Akane's mind Boys were the enemy, and definitely not to be trusted. The fact that he did seem to have a few good points in no way detracted from this hard-won lesson that had been drummed into her every morning for the past two semesters.

As opposed to grown up men, especially the mature kind, one example of which was forefront in her mind about such subjects.

Maybe she should be researching this matter more thoroughly…before the jerk married into her family and it became too late to discover what kind of a man he really was deep down. Sure his story sounded implausible enough, especially the part about his trip to China, but maybe that was just a sympathy ploy to try and get their trust.

Who knew what he could be like underneath it all? Maybe he was a raging pervert like half the boys in Furinkan appeared to be, or perhaps even worse than that. After all, if he was willing to go after both of her sisters...

But so far not after her, which was odd as she was used to boys coming on to her and asking for dates. They had talked but he was just coarse and rude with her and did not even try to make a pass, or "accidentally" touch hands, or give any indication that he thought of Akane as a girl…

She frowned, annoyed without knowing quite why. But one thing was for definite certainty.

She was going to get to the bottom of this business with Ranma. And if she found out that he was hitting on BOTH of her sisters, and not just the one he was supposed to be engaged with…

Well, Akane knew how to deal with pervert boys, and it was time Ranma learned that he was not the only Martial Arts progeny in the Anything Goes Ryu, and if Kasumi did not deign to teach him then she most certainly would…

One way or another…

Kasumi was pleasantly delighted to find Ranma at the dinner table when she was ready to serve her curry. But then she noticed that someone was not around and said, "Ranma…where's Nabiki?"

"I guess she went back to her room," Ranma said, "She said she wasn't feeling hungry, so I told her I'd tell you to save her some grub for when she's feeling better."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you," Kasumi said, then paused to say, "You came back from school together?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, "After she offered to coach me on some lessons. She's really smart, and she knows a bunch of stuff that she can make kind of interesting."

"Oh?" Kasumi asked, wondering why that comment seemed to make him sound so…cheerful all of a sudden.

"Yeah, and she made me think-no jokes, Pop," he glared at the man at the other end of the table, "About what I wanna do with my life when I…you know…settle down and stuff."

"Settle down?" Kasumi blinked her eyes.

"Ah…" he looked up at her guileless brown eyes and suddenly seemed to hesitate, "…well…you know…ah…when I…um…" he turned his thoughts back to his food and said, "Great Curry. You really know how to cook, Kasumi."

"Oh…why thank you," Kasumi said pleasantly, pleased at the compliment, but worried at the other aspect of what he was saying, "So Nabiki actually offered to give you lessons?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, "After she told me that I needed to take my education more seriously…if I wanna get a job or…well…ah…support someone…like in a family and stuff."

"Support a family?" Kasumi blinked, smiling and then blinking her eyes as the meaning of his words sank in, "Oh…oh my…"

"Ranma," Soun spoke up, "It's good that you should take an interest in wanting to support my little girl…"

"But your destiny is to be the Heir of the Anything Goes Ryu," his own father finished for him, "And by marrying Kasumi you will secure your place as heir and carry on the tradition by uniting our families, as was meant to be your destiny from birth."

"Geez, you guys are laying it on a little thick, don't you think?" Ranma frowned, "I mean…why shouldn't I want to be the family breadwinner? I don't want to be a useless burden all the time you know."

"You're not a useless burden, Ranma," Kasumi assured, "And I think it's great that you're thinking about your future."

"Well…not just my future…you know…?" he said, unable to meet her gaze as the feelings he got in his stomach when they made eye contact was confusing him so much that he could barely think straight.

"Oh…" Kasumi said with another look of slowly dawning comprehension, "…my."

"Ranma," his father said, "It's good for a man to want to care and provide for the woman in his life. But in exchange a woman cares for and supports her man, so when you assume your duties it should be as a team."

"Oh?" the both of them said together, turning to look at Genma, then at each other, and blinked their eyes in simultaneous reaction.

"What your father means is that we are proud of the both of you," Soun affirmed, "And there is no need for you to feel responsible for having a career just yet. You both are young and have your whole lives in front of you. Time enough to decide what you are to do with your lives….ah, that is, as long as it involves becoming the heir to the dojo."

"Ah…sure," Ranma said, all too aware that Kasumi's eyes were on him, "No…problem…"

(Why won't he look at me when he says that?) Kasumi thought to herself, (Could he…be thinking of someone else?)

Aloud what she said was, "I'll…go make us some tea. Yes, that is what I will do. One moment please."

"Yeah…sure," Ranma said, "You do that." But privately his eyes followed the girl as she left the room, wondering in his thoughts if he could ever really get used to the idea of having a woman like that in his life…and what it would be like to actually live with her…like a husband.

He jerked his thoughts back from that unfamiliar territory, aware that the concept frightened him on a level he did not fully comprehend, but too proud to admit to that fear even in his own thoughts since it might imply that he was afraid of a woman.

Instead what he said was, "Yo, Pop…mind if I ask something personal?"

"What is it, Boy?" Genma asked as he sipped from his tea, which had been cooling off a bit, making him grafeful to Kasumi for offering to refill it.

"Have you ever been…you know…" Ranma shrugged, then lowered his voice, "Intimidated by a woman?"

Genma spat out his tea, as did Soun, both in different directions (fortunately for Genma's sake.)

"I mean…not scared or nothing," Ranma tried again, "But…well…you know, like when Shampoo shows up and…"

"Who is Shampoo?" Soun asked sharply.

"Think Atsuko," Genma replied, "With a dash of Hitome on the side."

"Oh," Soun's eyes went wide, making Ranma really want to ask them what the two older men were talking about, but sensing instinctively that they would clam up if confronted.

"I mean…a guy can't really go all out with a girl," Ranma resumed, "Because it wouldn't be fair, and it's unmanly, and if she gets hurt it's all your fault and…and…well…you don't wanna see her get hurt…"

"If you are talking about my little girls," Soun replied, "Then you needn't worry. I've trained them well myself and they can handle themselves when it comes to a fight."

"Yeah, but that's just the thing," Ranma said, "Kasumi's good, and she handles herself with the best moves I've seen in a girl in some time. But I…I don't want to hurt her. I mean…the idea of anybody hurting her…it just wouldn't feel right."

"Who else besides you would be interested in confronting your iinazuke in a fight, Boy?" Genma asked.

"Well…there's this guy, fancies himself some kind of Samurai wannabee, or something like that," Ranma shrugged, "And it really irritated me when he challenged her, like he thought she should swoon at his feet or something."

"Ah, you mean that Kendo student who took lessons from a Nampu Master," Soun nodded, "Kuno Tatewaki."

"Kuno?" Genma looked surprised, "Not Godai's son, the one he had by Hitome?"

"The very same," Soun replied, "And as ripe a chip off the old stone tablet as you ever heard of, old friend. At least he does not seem to have taken up his father's interest in barber sheers."

"Thank the Heavens for that," Genma smiled, "That boy was such a nuisance in the old days."

"His son used to be a Lieutenant in the Kendo Club when Kasumi was their captain," Soun frowned thoughtfully, "I suppose it would be only natural for him to get a crush for an older woman. But there is no way I would ever approve of such a union."

"That kind of crazy we certainly don't need," Genma agreed, then turned back and said, "Boy, I'm going to tell you something that should answer your question, but you didn't hear it first from these lips. Your mother terrified me during the years of our marriage."

"She did?" Ranma blinked.

"You'll understand in time," Genma smiled, "But I loved her just the same, even though there were other prospects that I could have considered before I settled on Nodoka, and many of them were not the best of losers, let me tell you."

"You had other girls coming on to you besides Mom?" Ranma liked to think that he could tell when his father was lying, but this was one time he wished to be wrong, because the older man seemed dead serious, and Soun's expression was agreeable and supportive.

"Just don't let yourself be discouraged from following through on the course that love plots out for you, no matter where it takes you," Genma continued, "The end results are worth all of the bother. Believe that of me if you don't believe anything else that I've told you in the past, Boy."

"Okay," Ranma said slowly, thinking to himself that the number of areas where he did trust his old man were such that he could count them using only half his fingers.

Not far away, having paused beside the doorway, Kasumi listened in, knowing that it was impolite to eaves drop, but finding it impossible not to want to be included in this discussion. Especially as it was opening her eyes to a number of areas that she had not heretofore been privy to, including some curious bits of trivia concerning the fathers.

But it was Nabiki that she most wanted to ask Ranma about. What had her sister wanted from Kasumi's iianazuke that she would confront him on school grounds and offer to be Ranma's student instructor?

It was not that she disapproved of the idea, per se…but…

Nabiki was a person whom even Kasumi had difficulty figuring out. They were sisters but so very different in temperament and outlook, not least for which was the middle Tendo daughter's materialist attitudes and conduct, the fact that she hardly ever did anything out of the "generosity of her heart" but more from the bottom line of her wallet, which made even Kasumi distrust her motives.

If her sister were being genuinely helpful and supportive then it was all well and good and Kasumi would encourage her in that direction. But if Nabiki had an ulterior motive, and if that motive conflicted with the interests of Kasumi's iianazuke…then there would be a problem.

She decided to fetch the tea from the kitchen as she had said that she would be doing, then head straight to Nabiki's room and find out the truth from the source of many of a problem within their household: the quixotic mind of her Material little sister…

Nabiki had flopped down in her bed without bothering to change her clothing. Though she would not have admitted it, even to herself, this day had been an exhausting, and with little to show for it in the way of monetary profits.

Not that she had any regrets about spending her time in the presence of Saotome Ranma. The guy was as coarse and crude as any blockhead in their school…but he proved to be a surprisingly quick study once you explained the fundamental basics of a thing. And then he put things together with a speed that left Nabiki faintly bewildered, wondering if she had badly underestimated the intelligence of the guy, or if his upbringing had just conditioned him to act and talk stupid.

Like a wild boy who had just been taught how to speak like a civilized human being, an analogy that she found faintly amusing, especially as it was entirely accurate.

People tended to judge you on a very narrow categorical basis, and once they formed an opinion about you it was harder than chipping frozen syrup out of a bowl to get them to re-assess their opinions. Nabiki liked to pride herself for being more flexible than that, but even she had to admit how wrong first impressions could be in some areas, especially when applied to areas of academics.

Not that Ranma was any less brash, quick tempered or stupid, mind you, and prone to leaps of logic that were downright infuriating at times. And the guy had a macho ego that rivaled Kuno's for sheer grandiose pretentiousness when it came to the one area in which he excelled, the Martial Arts.

The notable difference being, of course, that he really was as good as he thought himself to be, rather than just inflating his prowess in an attempt to "live large" as a "Legend in his Own Mind."

And to think, there was actually a time when Nabiki had thought Kuno to be rather on the attractive side. The boy was handsome, no doubt about that, and rich (though most of his money was doled out in a trust fund and not accessible save in small increments that were controlled by a Guardian Trust body set to watch over him and his sister during the absence of their father over the course of the past two years.

When Kuno came of age he stood to inherit his family's Pharmaceutical corporation. Not that he would know what to do with the thing since it was Kodachi who actually had the Herbacologist inclinations in their family, not to mention the business acumen and financial skills that her brother sorely lacked, for all that Kodachi was a certifiable nut bar…

But still…there was something about the plain and ordinary standard of rough hewn good looks that Ranma manifested to make Tatewaki look like the shallow pretender that he was. He might not have it all in terms of money and brains, but there was an authenticity there that Nabiki found oddly appealing.

Appealing in the sense that opposites were said to attract, she supposed, which again brought her back to this peculiar thing that was causing her to feel knots within her stomach.

"He's just a guy," she told herself, "You don't really know that much about him," even though she had spent the better part of two whole hours trying to pump the guy for all the information that she could about his past. And the more she found out the more there was to know, until suddenly Nabiki found herself in a world where normal rules of sense and reason did not apply, and where fantastic violations of known laws of physics were just taken in stride as a part of the territory.

Mad Hatter territory. Don't look that way girl, which leads to Madness.

Or blindness, or hair on the palms, not that Nabiki had ever cared a fig about Old Wives' Tales regarding what was supposed to happen if you let your fingers do the walking and explored the avenues of forbidden pleasure on one's body…

She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. What was she going to do about this? She loved Kasumi and would never do anything to compromise her relationship with her older sister. Even if-as she suspected-Ranma might prove to be a diamond in the rough (and very rough at that) was he really worth taking a chance on when he was still so much an unknown? Maybe her instincts were wrong about him being a source of infinite profit potential waiting to be tapped and he would just turn out to be another wandering mendicant, like his father, who clearly was too stupid to know how to plan a trip to a foreign country where you did not speak the language.

Almost reflexively she turned her eyes in the direction of the camera that was sitting on her desk waiting to be employed in its usual occupation of snapping up pictures of Akane and Kasumi, to be sold to boys (in this case, Kuno) for enough loose cash to help buy her a new CD player.

Would Ranma mind if she took pictures of him? As both a guy and a girl, since her Market Base was running hot in both areas at the moment?

She remembered asking him that on the way home when she posed it as a question about modeling. Ranma seemed actually surprised to think that anyone would want to take his picture for the sake of posting them out before others. He seemed to give it a few seconds of thought then said, "Naw, I don't think I'd enjoy that much. I got enough problems when girls want to ask me for stuff that interferes with my training, and…well…frankly, the thought of some guy drooling over pictures of my girl body creeps me out a lot. I mean…how would you like it if somebody took pictures of you and posted them in magazines and junk?"

Nabiki could honestly say that she had been asked that question before, and way more bluntly by Akane. But until that moment it had never really occurred to her that anyone would be the least bit interested in her picture. After all, she was not as feminine as Kasumi, and no where near as charismatic and popular as Akane.

But still…he did have a point. Imagining a guy like Kuno whacking off to pictures of her was…a little disconcerting…

Then, without her thoughts having been bidden to travel that way, she had another memory that took place a short time after their discussion of pictures. That Ranma had pulled up short and urged her to stop in their tracks as well, his whole attitude becoming alert and defensive.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's that Kuno guy again," Ranma said, turning to her, "No way do I want to have another encounter with that jerk when we're already late getting back to your place. Here, hold on, we'll try and avoid him."

Nabiki was going to ask what he had in mind when—all at once-he scooped her up into his arms and then-the ground lurched underneath Nabiki, and her stomach felt as though it had been left behind. She blinked her eyes…and suddenly it felt as if they were flying, and then the world came to a halt once again…only now they were at a level way above the rooftops of all the adjacent houses.

Nabiki instinctively clung to his chest with both arms, staring with eyes as round as dinner plates at the ground that lay more than four stories beneath them. Ranma was standing on the top part of a Telephone pole with Nabiki in his arms, looking down as the sight of Kuno came into view, rounding a corner with his bokken in hand.

"Saotome!" he cried as he scoured the streets but did not glance up way above him, "Where have you gotten yourself off to, you Coward?"

"That jerk," Ranma snorted, "If I wasn't with you I'd go down there and teach him some manners. But he ain't worth letting Pop steal all of the food from the table…so hold on, we'll go this way."

(Hold on to you?) Nabiki's mind thought through the numb, terrifying panic of seeing those streets wiz past them as they left the telephone pole and landed on a nearby roof, then started scampering across the rim like a frenzied gazelle (Sure, no problem…only…WHOSE HOLDING ONTO YOU?)

The trip back home was quicker than she would have imagined (thankfully, for some miracles did come to pass) but all that she could remember besides the blur of images whizzing by was the strong manly smell of the boy who had held her so protectively…and then they were home, and she was deposited back on wobbly feet on the safe terra firma of her garden.

And that was why she had begged off from the dinner table and sought out the privacy of her room, a den that even Akane would not breach without express invitation.

Because she needed to think to sort out her thoughts and get her heart back to racing at a closer approximation of a "normal" level. She needed for the world to make sense once again. After all, boys who could leap forty feet straight up in the air from a standing stop just could not be human…

And no way could she be thinking of a guy like that as anything but a potential meal ticket. Face facts, girl, the guy's got trouble written all over him. Just the casual descriptions of the adventures he's been through makes it obvious enough that trouble follows him like a magnet…

Even as that guilty thought escaped her she heard a gentle knock on her door, and Kasumi's soft, "Nabiki. Would you like to talk?"

"Ah," Nabiki sat up in her bed and threw her legs back onto the floor, then rubbed the palms of her hands over her eyes and stretched her jaw to loosen it before saying, "Com on in."

Kasumi was wearing her kitchen apron, and the aroma of something good to eat accompanied her as she stepped into the room, seeking Nabiki with her eyes as she asked, "Are you feeling better, Imotochan? I was worried when you were not at the supper table."

"Ah…had a lot of stuff on my mind, Sis," Nabiki said, noticing a strangely piercing look that Kasumi was giving her, "Why? Has something come up?"

"Not as such," Kasumi moved forward and sat down upon the bed beside her sister, "Ranma said that you walked home with him."

"Oh?" Nabiki said with flat neutrality, "Did he now?"

"He said you also gave him some private personal tutoring to help him with his studies," Kasumi added.

(Figures that Saotome would blab about a thing like that), Nabiki thought to herself. The guy was way too honest for his own good, among his worst character defaults as she had so far identified them. No Poker face at all, wears his emotions on a sleeve and his thoughts written large on his face. Something else I'm going to have to coach him with…

"I wanted to know a few things," Nabiki said, "Find out how much of an education he has, and whether or not he's got any academic prospects."

"And?" Kasumi asked, privately admitting that she had been wondering about much the same thing herself, though had not thought it proper to broach the subject so far.

Nabiki came as close to an honest answer as she was capable of at that moment, "You're a very lucky girl, Oneechan. He's rough but he does have potential."

"Oh, good," Kasumi beamed, "And here I was worried because Ranma was saying how he would like to help out more in support of the family."

"Yeah," Nabiki had to list "needless altruism" as one of the other defects that she would need to help him out with, "He could be a lot more useful than I thought he'd be, and not just around the Dojo."

"I'm very glad that you took an interest then," Kasumi looked away, "Life has not been very easy since Mother passed away, and father dame close to losing everything for a time there. In truth I don't think we would have been able to keep the Dojo…or the house afloat, if not for your doing what you can to help bring in some extra money."

(Yeah,) Nabiki squirmed uncomfortably, (It's what I do to make that living that you might not be too happy about, Sis…)

"Ranma is a surprising young man," Kasumi noted, "So full of paradox and contradiction. He's kind but violent, mature yet immature, responsible and irresponsible, and all at the same time. It's very confusing."

"Tell me about it," Nabiki half-murmured under her breath, "Guys like Ranma are primitive, Sis…subject to irrational bouts of integrity."

"Just like Akane," Kasumi noted.

Nabiki arched her eyebrows, "Ah…yeah, now that you mention it…"

"They are so much alike," Kasumi said, "I'm almost surprised that our fathers did not pair them up together. They are closer in age, after all, while I'm…"

"Hey, three years isn't all that much, Kasumi," Nabiki affirmed.

"I know," Kasumi sighed, "But to a boy that age I must seem…adult-like. I sometimes envy you and Akane because you can still enjoy spending time with your friends, while my friends…have tended to drift off in different directions."

"You know that the School Staff wants you to take up that Nurse's position," Nabiki said, "You practically are the school nurse in the morning."

"I know," Kasumi said, "But there are so many things to take care of around the house…"

"It would give you an excuse to spend more time around Ranma," Nabiki said suggestively, and then wondered what had motivated her to say that.

Kasumi hesitated and actually seemed to think about it, "True…there is that…"

"And I'm sure the house won't fall apart while you're away," Nabiki offered, "If anything maybe its time the rest of us do more to carry our share of the weight and help you out in any little way that we can…"

She had to stop herself and blink. Where the heck had that come from? Hello…would the real Nabiki Tendo please pop up and make a correction?

"Would you, Nabiki-chan?" Kasumi smiled, "That is so nice of you to offer. And yes…maybe getting out of the house for a while would be good for everyone, especially father since it means that he and Uncle Saotome can enjoy drinking together, which I know they'd do more of it I was not around to keep them in check."

"Ah…maybe you're right," Nabiki said reluctantly, "Maybe it's not such a good idea…"

"Oh nonsense," Kasumi brightened, "When father drinks he's much less prone to get into mischief than when he's sober. And I know how to deal with him when he is not sober."

"Yeah, you do at that," Nabiki had to grudgingly admit that she was amazed at her older sister's ability to get their father to go along with things that he might otherwise get stubborn about.

"Now that I think about it," Kasumi smiled, "You've made an excellent suggestion. Thank you, Nabiki-chan. I think that I will go down and talk to the Assistant Principal about this early tomorrow morning."

"Er…sure, no problem," Nabiki replied, wondering furiously to herself, (What just happened?)

Kasumi leaned forward and kissed Nabiki on the top of her head, a gesture that she used to do all of the time, before it became embarrassing because of their ages, "I'm so glad we had this talk. Please do continue to support Ranma in any way you can. You know that I rely upon you in areas where I'm not very good."

"Right," Nabiki murmured as her sister got up off of the bed and headed for the doorway, "Oh, and Sis?"

Kasumi paused and looked back at her, "Yes?"

"Are you lonely, Oneechan?" Nabiki asked, entirely on impulse.

Kasumi's expression became mildly bitter and sad, but then brightened up again, "I think I was before now. But maybe…life has just become so much more interesting. Your food's getting cold down stairs. I saved a little for you where Uncle Genma can't find it."

And then she left, and Nabiki stared in confusion at where the older girl had been standing, wondering if she had just talked herself into something that was going to make life a whole lot more complicated around Furinkan…

Or had she just lost her one and only argument with Kasumi, and with the latter being none the wiser?

"Oboy," she said before flopping back onto her bed, thinking that she was going to need some aspirin pretty soon. Either that or an extra large sized vibrator with Double D setting for maximum self pleasure…

Continued.

The game is afoot as the Tendo Sisters choose sides in the battle for Cupid, but what will be the final toll when, "Something Wickedly Funny This Way Comes to Nerima?" Be there…


	5. Chapter 5

Tsundere05

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Hokkaido, Japan:

"Dang if that don't beat all," said the local dairy farmer to his prized cow as he gazed off at the familiar sight of an oddly dressed boy walking blindly down the road, carrying a large red umbrella on his backpack as he wandered around as if completely devoid of all sense of direction (which he was).

The cow just mooed her agreement. Contrary to popular belief Cows are actually highly intelligent and very social animals, as evidenced by the fact that to date they had never formed a known political party.

Cows know a good living when they see it, understanding implicitly that all they have to do is chew cud in a field and humans would provide them with every amenity that was needed to sustain basic life. Oh, sure the end result might be the Butcher's shop, but Cows didn't have that long a lifespan anyway, so when compared with having to forage in the wilds, with every manner of predatory beast just waiting to pounce on you, well…

Standing around in a corral all day just did not seem that onerous a burden for a lifestyle that would never know the horrors of a retirement home, or life support machines, or anti-cancer therapies that did more harm to the system than the disease that the human produced "wonder drugs" were supposed to combat.

This Cow in particular was a bit nearsighted, but she recognized the strange scent of the boy, so even while colorblind she still knew him to be a basically harmless oddity, which was saying a lot for a human.

"That boy ain't never gonna get to Tokyo that way," the farmer shook his head sadly, "Let alone to that there Furinkan High School that he keeps going on about. And what is a Furinkan High School anyway? Never had much use for schooling past the fourth grade, and even so all I remember learning was to fork over your lunch money pronto like so the bullies only disable you rather than leave you permanently crippled."

The Cow agreed that an education was a silly thing for humans to obsess over. After all, Cows got along just fine without being educated, and too much knowledge was certainly a bad thing as it never paid to think too much about your future.

The farmer thought a moment (yet another peculiar habit of humans) then came to a decision, "Y'know, if I asked my cousin Shinji to give that boy a lift we might actually not see him in these parts for a while. Yeah, Shinji lives in Tokyo, and next time he heads out that way I think I'll ask if he can do that boy-and everybody else-a favor."

The Cow ignored this bit of altruism, even though it would make things a lot more quiet without the boy tripping over his own two feet every time he took a wrong turn (which was frequently) and got lost in the forest.

"Yessiree, that's what I'll do," the farmer decided, "Be a shame if a nice boy like that never got to where he's going. No doubt there's folks who're waiting to see him, and won't they just be thrilled having him show up and surprise them?"

The Cow said nothing, but for some peculiar reason she felt herself shudder a little, and wondered if the North wind were blowing out of season…

There were many things that Tendo Nabiki did not understand about the strangely inverted universe in which she presently was finding herself situated, but the thing that puzzled her the most was that momentary lapse of sanity had prompted her to agree to participate in morning classes?

She was squaring off against Akane, which was like saying that she was face-to-face with an angry bull who did not know her own strength and had a good deal of trouble reining it in when she got fully into free sparring. Nabiki was using every trick and resource at her disposal to avoid an injury, deflecting Akane's kicks and punches while backing away and circling for the weaker left half that was her younger sister's "blind side." She was shuffling for dear life and hoping against all hope that her sister would not lose her cool and become frustrated at her inability to land a solid blow against Nabiki.

Because if she did connect with those killer thrusts of hers then all of Kasumi's skills as an acupuncture specialist would not prevail against the likely broken arm or leg that would be inflicted.

She was strongly tempted to turn a glance or plead with her referee, but Saotome Genma was merciless when it came to drilling and playing referee in a match of this level. Though clearly the two sisters were as mismatched as they were on different levels, yet still the brutal bald bastard insisted that their match continue.

But Finally Ranma spoke up and said, "Hey, Pops…why don't you lighten up and let them rest a little?"

Genma rounded on him, "Boy, are you suggesting that I take it easy on a member of the Anything Goes school because they are merely women?"

"Hey!" Akane protested between deep gulps of air, having all but exhausted herself with her tirade of attacks that were so far missing their intended target.

"Well, as a matter of fact I am," Ranma stood up, "They ain't used to doing this kind of thing like we are. And 'Biki looks like she's about to drop right where she's standing."

"Biki?" Nabiki said, but nonetheless had to adgree with that assessment, and felt gratified that someone was, at least, paying attention.

"Coddling a girl just because she's going to be your sister-in-law is doing her no favor, Ranma," Genma said sternly, "If they're to be worthy of their father's teaching then they're going to have to get hard and not take life so much for granted. After all, you never know when an enemy might strike and-"

And the rotund man suddenly went flying, failing to sense Ranma's attack until the boy was within easy striking range, and could plant a foot in his father's gut to send him flying in the direction of the koi pond.

"Now that the Genius is out of the way," Ranma turned to the two girls, who were taking the moment to catch their wind as both were equal parts of hot and exhausted, "Mind if I give you girls a couple of pointers?"

"Sure," Nabiki said between draughts, "No problem."

Akane scowled, "Like I'm going to be taking lessons from the likes of you."

"Fine, be that way," Ranma said indifferently, "But even if you don't want my opinion you're gonna get it anyway.

"First thing, Pop is right, Nabiki. Running away in a fight ain't gonna help you out, even if you did manage to wind your sister without laying a hand on her," Ranma smirked, "Or maybe I should say you got her to do your dirty work for you."

Akane glowered, but said nothing.

"And you waste a lotta time and energy over nothing," Ranma turned to Akane herself, "You got a lot of raw power, and your skills ain't too shabby. But it's like I told you the other day, you swing too wide and your stance is crummy. The only reason you could win a fight like that is if the other guy was too weak to properly defend himself."

"Oh yeah?" Akane said, and then proceded to launch a series of puunches and kicks atr Ranma, who did not budge from the spot but just twisted his body and avoided her strikes, straightening out all of the time, which infuriated her badly.

"Stand still and fight, Ranma!" Akane cried, "Stop dodging!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Ranma asked, "I'm just showing 'Biki hre how it's done…"

"Don't call me 'Biki," Nabiki complained, though she had to admit he was making it look way too easy.

"No matter how strong your opponent is, it don't really matter if they can't hit you," Ranma said, then suddenly he stepped into Akane's guard and stretched out a finger that he used to touch her on the forehead. "Tag, you're it."

Akane tipped over backward, clearly overbalanced by the slight gesture, and all at once she fell on her hind quarters with a "thump" and a wince, crying, "Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Excuse me?" Ranma cocked his head, "I've been in a lot of Street Fights but I don't remember anybody using a lame excuse like that. You've always gotta be ready when you go into a match, because if you ain't…it won't be pretty."

"Wow," Nabiki said, amazed as always at how casual Ranma was in doing things that were beyond a normal human threshold, like making her sister look more weak and clumsy than she was.

"Don't mock me, Ranma," Akane said as she got back to her feet.

"I'm not mocking anybody," Ranma said, "Well…at least not at the moment. In a fight, though…well, it's called Anything Goes for a reason."

"So why don't you get serious and fight me like a man?" Akane said, squaring her stand and giving him her full and complete attention.

"No thanks," Ranma said, "Like I told you before I don't fight girls…."

No sooner did he say that then water splashed over his head, and Kasumi stood there with a bucket in her hands, smiling pleasantly, "So what if you were a girl, Ranma-kun? Would you fight us then as your equals?"

Nabiki had seen the transformation several times already, but still it astonished her how the boy who had come into their home should shrink by almost half his size and mass and gain curves worthy of a model. Though the clothing remained the same the red hair and astonishing blue eyes stood out from the nominally Asiatic features to an astonishing effect.

So astonishing, in fact, that Nabiki couldn't resist taking a step forward and poking a finger at Ranma's chest, just to confirm that her breast size was as large as it appeared to be at a glance. Ranma stood stock still and endured this but then looked at her and said, "Please stop doing that."

"Ah…" Nabiki pulled her finger back and said, "Ooops…sorry about that. Reflex"

"Baka," Akane said, pleased for once to be able to turn that label on her stuck-up older sister for once.

"So, how about it, Ranma-chan?" Kasumi asked, "Care to spar with me before you eat your breakfast?"

"Ah…I suppose," Ranma said, "Just…could you call me something besides Ranma-chan? It's embarrassing for a guy…"

"But you're not a boy at the moment, are you?" Akane said, then smiled, "Hey, why don't we call you Ranko?"

"Ranko?" Ranma-chan asked.

Nabiki caught on, "Sure…that makes sense. We'll call you Ranko whenever you get like this so people don't think of you in your other self. You can be Ranma-kun when you're male but Ranko as a girl, and that way people won't get the two of you confused. You can be your own twin sister."

"Right," Ranma sulked, but nonetheless sighed, "I suppose that does make sense. Not like I want guys to know about this curse."

"People may find out the truth eventually," Kasumi said, "But for now it does seem simpler than having to explain about it. Not that I approve of misleading people as a general rule…"

"All right then," Ranko sighed, turning back, "Akane, you and Nabiki can practice trading punches. Just stand facing each other block each others' blows. It'll be good practice to you both on learning how to control your strength and maybe improve your technique a little."

"And meanwhile," Kasumi said, "You and I can work out, and you don't have to hold back for fear of injuring me."

"I don't?" Ranma asked.

"I've seen you practice enough to know that you do have good self control," Kasumi answered, "And you would never willingly hurt me, though you'll find I'm not so delicate as you might imagine."

"Ah…" Ranko looked up at the taller girl, and felt a strange kind of sensation in her belly at the thought of actually hurting her, and knew that she would definitely not want to do that.

"It's also that your reach is shorter and you seem to be about half as strong as a girl as when you are a guy," Kasumi added, "Though you are quicker and much more nimble on your feet, I have noticed."

"Oh?" Ranko blinked, "Now, wait a minute…"

"Yeah, that would make sense too, now that you mention it, Sis," Nabiki noted, "Even Akane's bigger than Ranko currently is…"

"Hey!" Ranko rounded on the other girl.

"I just mean that you're more petite when you're a girl," Nabiki assured her, "Ah…anyway. Akane, let's go practice."

"Petite," Ranko snorted, turning around and facing Kasumi, "You guys really know now to make my day…"

"Shall we get started, Ranko?" Kasumi asked, being mindful to avoid the "chan" that was reflexive to her in these situations.

"Might as well since you won't let me avoid this," Ranko replied, assuming a martial crouch."

Kasumi kept her beatific smile, but as she assumed a posture of readiness she could not help admiring her iinazuke's striking profile, the poise and ease with which she balanced on the balls of her tiiny feet, the perfect calm of her posture that offered no immediate openings in her defenses.

She was a tough opponent, but that was what Kasumi wanted in a morning sparring partner, and she had great hopes that she would learn far more from her iinazuke than she ever had sparring with her father.

And so the two of them went at it, squaring off at one side of the dojo so that they could practice back and forth high-level sparring with relatively little interruption.

Off to the side Genma (In panda form) stood beside Soun and watched their children go at it, sparing a quick mutual glance to the side as each smiled in tacit approval, seeing their heirs follow well in the tradition set by the precedent of their own fathers.

Akane and Nabiki practiced punching and blocking while studying the match out of the corners of their eyes, taking stock of how Kasumi was behaving and noting that she was pressing the advantage of her greater reach to test how agile Ranko was. They noted how Ranko still expressed a reluctance to strike back against her fiancée, but still managed to more than hold her own as she ducked, wove and dodged Kasumi's attempts to nail her, only scoring points when openings presented themselves, and only as mere "touch" tags rather than actual blows and kicks.

Akane turned to Nabiki and said, "So, what do you think? Is that guy really on the level?"

"What do you mean?" Nabiki wondered, "You think Ranma isn't who and what he says he is?"

"I mean…is he really as clueless as he comes across as being?" Akane asked, "After all, the guy comes on to women like he's flirting…"

"Ranma?" Nabiki was surprised, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Akane said while continuing to trade blows, "For one thing, he seems to have set his eyes on seducing you."

"What?" Nabiki almost missed her rhythm and had to dodge a blow at the last minute, "That's ridiculous, Akane.."

"Oh?" her sister asked, sensing that she had struck a nerve for all her sister's denial, "According to what I heard you spent a lot of time with him yesterday."

"I went to talk with him," Nabiki confessed, "To learn what I could about him. Nothing more than that."

"Really?" Anake smirked, "And what did you talk about for two whole hours?"

"Academic stuff," Nabiki replied, "I was finding out what Ranma knows and how intelligent he is."

"That can't have taken very long," Akane sniffed.

"Actually," Nabiki said cautiously, "You might be surprised to know that he's actually a lot smarter than you give him credit for."

"Yeah?" Akane said, "Guess he'd have to be…to tie his own shoelaces."

"He doesn't wear shoe laces," Nabiki replied, "And for your information I happen to think that Ranma may be a Savant."

"A what?" Akane blinked.

"Like an Idiot Savant," Nabiki replied, "Good at some things, less so at others. Like that video we watched the other day, Rain Man."

"Oh," Akane said, "So, you mean like…he's good with numbers?"

"Not quite," Nabiki replied, "But something similar to that. I mean it would be a mistake to sell him short on his intelligence just because he seems like such a wild man. He's obviously very smart when it comes to fighting, as you can see by the way he's handling our sister."

Indeed they were both surprised to find Kasumi was having as much difficulty as she was in attempting to corner Ranma. Just as soon as she appeared to be getting an edge Ranko would slip around and avoid her efforts, keeping just far enough out of reach that Kasumi's best efforts prove inadequate to the task.

"So he's a good fighter," Akane said, "Big deal."

"It's not just fighting that he's good at," Nabiki said, "I think he could have a strong academic career in front of him…if he gets the right kind of coaching."

"And you want to be the one who coaches him?" Akane asked, "Is that it?"

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked in surprise.

"I mean what do you get in exchange for helping him out?" Akane asked, "You planning to exploit him like you do to all the other guys you know?"

"Oh please," Nabiki snorted, "I'm hardly that big of a mercenary."

"Yeah?" Akane asked skeptically, "Then you really mean that you've got an interest in a guy that isn't monetary?"

Nabiki scowled, "Are you implying that I want that kind of a relationship with Ranma?"

"Well, it would be nice to think that you were human enough to want anything to do with a guy," Akane replied, "And that you didn't think guys were just there to be exploited."

"Look who's talking," Nabiki shot back, "At least I don't spend all my time beating up guys just for practice."

"I don't hate all men," Akane said defensively.

"No?" Nabiki smiled, "Only the guys who aren't insanely in love with older women."

"You take that back!" Akane said, getting angry and striking harder all of a sudden, forcing Nabiki to redouble her efforts at defense.

"What I do with a guy is none of your business, Akane," Nabiki said with more heat than she had intended, "And my interest in Ranma is none of your business, Akane."

"What, you mean you really do like him?" Akane asked in surprise, "You mean you and Kasumi are both into the same guy? What a joke…"

That was all it took and suddenly, surprisingly, Nabiki went on the offensive. For the first time she threw a punch with serious intentions, and to the surprise of both herself and Akane she scored a direct hit on Akane's jaw, knocking her sister down with a TKO as Akane lay on the floor, twitching.

"Hold it, Time out!" Ranko cried, flipping around and past Kasumi's guard as the crossed the space to where Nabiki was standing with a stunned look upon her features.

"Akane-chan!" Kasumi said, being a bit slower to realize what had occurred as she had been intensely focused upon her own sparring match with Ranko.

The redheaded girl was bending down and examining Akane where she lay before saying, "It's okay, nothing broken. You clocked her good, though. I knew you could do it if you got serious in a match, for once."

"Huh?" Nabiki said, looking stunned, "I clobbered Akane?"

"Yup, and a good hook it was at that," Ranma straightened up, "You see why my old man thought it'd be a good idea to pair you up together? It's just what he was saying about two different styles being pitted against one another."

"Oh my," Kasumi looked worried, "Will Akane be all right?"

"Sure, once she comes to and everything," Ranma said, "Just give her a few minutes and she'll be all right. She won't even have a bruise from the way Nabiki hit her."

"And why is that?" Nabiki asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Ranma said as she looked right at the middle girl, "It's kind of like…you hit her on instinct, and in the right place with the right amount of force and hit her in a vital spot. That overpowered her nervous system and shut her down for a few minutes. No biggie, but very hard to execute if you don't have right kind of feel for it."

"Feel for it?" Nabiki repeated, "Instinct?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, "You felt where to hit her and just reacted like it was natural to do. I can't really explain it better than that except to say that when you want to hit something you can do it. Trouble is you think too much, and thinking distracts you in a fight…"

"Oh, and I suppose you never think when you're fighting?" Nabiki scoffed.

"Not the way you're doing," Ranma answered, "You don't know how to separate your thoughts from your feeling, and neither does Akane. But when you do then its like magic."

"Magic? Nabiki repeated.

"It's what makes you different from your sisters." Ranma replied, "They're good because they train real hard, but you're the one who's got the talent. You just need to feel the motivation to fight, while Akane fights with too much emotion, uses that brute strength of hers and hits people because she gets angry."

"No, you're wrong," Nabiki backed away, "I hate fighting. Fighting never solves anything…"

"Nabiki-chan?" Kasumi asked in confusion.

"I don't like fighting," Nabiki backed away, "Fighting is for idiots who can't solve their problems through any other means…"

"Huh?" Ranko looked at the midle Tendo sister in confusion, "Solving problems? What's fighting got to do with that?"

"Nothing!" Nabiki snapped, "That's just the point!"

Ranko rubbed the back of her head and said "Well…I don't see a connection, and you're right. Fighting's a lousy way of getting a point across. Mostly 'cause all people hear are your fists colliding with their face."

"Then why fight at all?" Nabiki asked, "What is fighting good for anyway?"

"Nabiki?" Kasumi was surprised at the force behind her sister's declaration.

Ranma seemed to think about it then shrugged,. "I don't really know. I've been fighting all my life and I really can't tell you about that. I just know that some guys don't want to be reasonable, and sometimes you have to fight. I don't look for fights, but sometimes…you can't avoid them."

"Well, you should be able to avoid them!" Nabiki said, "We're not all barbarians you know. Oooh…I'm going to take a bath," she said as she turned around, leaving Kasumi and Ranma standing there with blank expressions, while on the floor Akane twitched and said, "No…fair…I…wasn't…ready…"

Sometime later as they were walking to school, Ranma and Kasumi pacing along the wall, Nabiki and Akane at ground level, Ranma casually remarked, "I think I get what you were saying earlier, Nabiki."

"Oh?" Nabiki promised not to care, staring resolutely ahead and avoiding the occasional glares that she was getting from Akane, who had openly accused her of using a "sucker punch" when she was not looking.

"You're a pretty smart girl," Ranma said, "So it makes sense that you're rather not have to fight to solve your problems."

"Took you this long to figure that much out?" Nabiki asked sarcastically.

"Actually, what I was getting at is that you tend to think too much," Ranma replies, "And it messes you up in your fighting."

"How do you mean that, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked, having enjoiyed sparring with his girl form earlier, but much admiring the rear view of his male half with his especially tight butt and slim-yet-muscular shoulders.

"Well, way I see it," Ranma said, "You've got plenty of skill as a fighter, Kasumi, and Akane's got a lot of raw power. But Nabiki's got the Instincts of a fighter. "

"Oh come on now," Akane growled, "Nabiki?"

"Hey, don't knock her because she only just now figured out your weak spot," Ranma said, "She don't like to fight because she's too worried about looking at the outcome of a fight. She's too afraid of that brute strength and lack of control of yours and what you could do to her if you should happen to connect with one of your punches."

Nabiki glanced surreptitiously at the boy and wondered if he were paying her a compliment or trying to insult her in a way too oblique to follow.

"I'd never do that to Nabiki," Akane insisted.

"Yeah?" Ranma asked, "Well excuse me for having a lot of experience on this, but I don't see you as having a lot of control over yourself, Akane. Your whole style of fighting is built on rage and hitting people, and you use way too much force when you take your opponents down. Frankly, I can't really blame Nabiki for not having a lot of confidence when facing you in a simple sparring match."

"Oh really, Ranma-kun?" Nabiki asked, "Because you think I'm more delicate and weaker than Akane?"

"Yeah, that and the fact that you're not thinking about a fight in the right kind of way," Ranma responded, "You're thinking too far ahead of your moves and you're worried about getting hurt instead of concentrating on not getting hurt by fighting back. Trust me, if you get serious in a fight I think you'd be the one that people ought to be afraid of."

"Huh?" Nabiki blinked, thinking back to that moment when her fist had connected with Akane's jaw and how it almost felt as though her body was moving on its own with her just being the channel point for her emotions.

"You've got a killer instinct in you that you've never had to tap into until now," Ranma said, "Probably because you're smart enough to know how to avoid getting into a fight. Not like me, and I've been fighting all of my life so it's just become second nature. I don't do it because I like beating people up, you know."

"You don't?" Akane marveled.

"Naw," Ranma said, "If it ain't about training and improving myself, then what's the point? Guys weaker than me…there's no point in fighting with them. But if I get attacked-which happens a lot, let me tell you-then I use as much force as I need to put an end to the business. Only if some guy proves to be strong…and by that I mean a lot stronger than Kuno, then that's when I go all out and do real fighting."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "That's a very mature and reasonable outlook for you, Ranma-kun."

"Yeah, right," Akane scoffed, "You're telling me that Nabiki here could be a better fighter than either me or Kasumi? Give me a break."

"I did all right with you just now," Nabiki noted, more out of a desire to give a sisterly needle than to claim bragging rights for it.

"You just got lucky," Akane swung her fist, but Nabiki instinctively ducked out of the way so that the punched passed harmlessly over her face.

"Yeah, right," Ranma said, unconsciously mimicking Akane's own dismissive voice, "Let me ask you something. Have you ever been able to nail her in a fight?"

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"When's the last time that you actually connected with a punch?" Ranma clarified.

"Ah…well…" Akane hesitated then glared, "So she's good at running away…"

"Exactly," Ranma said, "She runs away to avoid getting nailed by you, and she's gotten pretty good at it. But the minute she went on the offensive she nailed you cold, which is exactly what I'm saying."

"Hah?" Nabiki blinked, stunned by the sudden realization of what the boy was saying.

"So Nabiki has a hidden talent?" Kasumi said, "How very observant of you, Ranma-kun."

"Ain't nothing special," the boy said, trying not to smirk though it was plain that the compliment was bolstering his ego, "Nabiki's a thinker, but she doesn't realize that thinking's what you do before or after a fight, not while you're in the middle, unless it's because what you're doing don't work and you gotta come up with a new strategy in order to win. Now me, when I go into a fight I concentrate on taking on my opponent. I see what he's doing and I counter it. There's no time to do serious thinking unless you get a breather and can figure out why you're not winning. That's where training and experience come in handy, because when you've got some background to draw upon you can pull out all kinds of tricks in your arsenal and adapt to the fight, thinking only about bringing it to an end. It never pays to worry about getting hurt in a fight because if you do, then you will."

"Living in the moment," Kasumi said, "That's very Zen like."

"It's called Budo, or the Warrior's Code, Kasumi," Ranma replied, "In a fight anything's fair play, but you never attack a guy who's much weaker than you, and you never exploit a weakness for an unfair advantage."

"Isn't that a contradiction?" Nabiki asked, "If you know about a weak point in your opponent…"

"Everybody's got weak spots to be exploited, Nabiki," Ranma said, "Guys have lots of them, and if you know how to use them then you won't have to waste more energy taking them down than you need to. But it's like exploiting an unfair weakness that nobody else knows about…"

"You mean like you and your cursed body?" Akane asked.

"Exactly," Ranma said, "No fair splashing me with water just to make me look bad while I'm in the middle of a fight. That'd be like flashing yourself before a guy just to make him stop and look while you nail him. That's been done to me a couple of times…before I wound up with a set of Boobies and could brag to some girls that mine are bigger."

Kasumi gently chuckled over that, as did Nabiki, with even Akane joining in after a moment more of hesitation.

"All right," Akane sobered up with effort, "So maybe you've got some experience with fighting on the road that we can't match. That doesn't give you the right to act like such an expert."

"Fine, be that way," Ranma shrugged, "But just remember you did ask for my opinion."

"Actually," Nabiki said, "I think I'm the one who owes you an apology, Ranma-kun. I think I understand now better what you were trying to tell me."

"I'm so glad that you did inform us of this, Ranma-kun," Kasumi remarked, "It makes more sense now to understand why Nabiki hasn't been improving lately as a student of Martial Arts. It's because Akane-chan has become very intimidating after fighting against boys nearly every morning for the past semester."

"Hey, I'm not that big of a coward, I'll have you know," Nabiki protested.

"Yeah, well…stay out of my way then," Akane tossed her book back to the side and started charging forward, "Excessive or not, I still have to do this…!"

They had reached the front gates of Furinkan by now with the usual crowd of boys surging forward, intending to once again make their "petitions of love" before Akane by defeating her in battle, something for which they were ill equipped in spite of their large numbers.

Akane tore into them just like she had the previous two days, sending boys flying in all directions while her sisters hung back and watched.

But this time Ranma was done with sitting idle, "Cheez…what was I just telling that Macho chick? I can't take this…"

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked, but he already had leaped forward, tossing Kasumi his own book-bag as he faulted high in the air and came to land on the space separating Akane from one of her opponents.

Akane pulled up as she suddenly found Ranma's hand in front of her face, her fist poised out at the side as he had stepped into her guard and somehow halted her without actually touching. The huge Sumo wrestler who had been her nearest foe likewise halted in mid-lunge, his huge bulk utterly failing to budge the slender boy who stood in front of him as other fighters halted in place, surprised at the sudden appearance of Saotome Ranma in their midst.

"Hold up, Buddy," Ranma said, "Akane…what do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, I said stay out of this, Ranma!" Akane snapped.

"But you're not accomplishing anything," Ranma said, "Except to make more work for Kasumi. And I'm sorry, as her fiancé I can't allow that."

"You're…Kasumi-sempai's iinazuke?" the Sumo blinked.

Ranma turned around and said, "Yeah, and excuse me for doing this, guy, but I need to make a point."

All at once Ranma took two steps forward and came inside of the guard of the astonished Sumo, then flipped him over as though the huge girth of the other boy were nothing and held him squirming in the air above his head.

"You see this?" Ranma said as he turned to glance back at Akane, "Sumo guys have a lot of bulk and muscle, but they need to concentrate on their balance in order to make their strength be more effective. If you get inside their reach and hit them at their balance point…"

He flipped the Sumo down and slammed the other boy hard against the pavement.

"Then all that strength and mass works totally against them," Ranma finished, "And notice that the guy had the good sense to duck his head? Never hit a guy in the face or head unless you need to make a point. Head traumas are serious business and you can mess a guy up for life if you don't do it just right."

"What is he? A wise guy?" asked one of the other milling student petitioners asked.

"He must think he's tough stuff to talk to Akane like that," a second snorted.

"Let's get him and show him we mean business!" a third masochistically suggested.

"Okay now," Ranma struck a pose, "Pay close attention, Akane, and let me show you how a real Martial Artist does this…"

Akane was about to repeat her demand that Ranma stop butting into her business, but the next minute her eyes went very round as she saw him turn into a human whirlwind of destruction. He moved like he was dancing through the midst of her attackers, his hands and feet always a blur to the eye, though every move he made she could follow because she recognized the form from her own continuous practice.

In an astonishingly short amount of time Ranma finished off the last of his opponents, then turned around and said, "You see what I mean? All done, and nobody seriously hurt, so there's much less for Kasumi to have to do in the clean up."

Akane stared in wide-eyed astonishment then said, "That was…amazing."

"I'll say," Nabiki said as she walked through the strewn bodies in the yard, "Every guy knocked cold but with fewer broken bones, dislocated joints and bruised contusions than you usually inflict, Akane."

"Oh my," Kasumi bent to examine one of the nominal victims, "You're right. You can tell the difference in the way their limbs are positioned. This boy has hardly any marks on him at all, but if you examine him more closely…"

She touched the "victim" with two fingers in a key nerve point and the boy suddenly convulsed, making a grunt of pain, only to sigh with relief when she touched other nerves and released him from the paralysis of his limbs.

"Oh, and for the record," Ranma turned to Akane, "Compared with you I AM an expert."

Akane glared, only to look surprised as a man stepped forward from the building, and it definitely was not Kuno.

"I'll say you are," the burly man wearing only a thin T-shirt that read "Coach" on his chest said, "And if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes I'd never have believed it. That was amazing. Your name's Saotome Ranma, right?"

"Uh…right," Ranma said, "So…who wants to know?"

"The name's Katsuhiko Kukoyo," the man replied, "But around here they call me Coach Kleats, at least when they think that I'm not in earshot," the man glared at the groaning boys littering the landscape.

"Coach Kleats?" Ranma blinked.

"Yeah, and you remind me a lot of a guy I knew back in my own high school days," the man said, throwing an arm around Ranma's shoulder (with the latter refraining from the instinct to toss the man to the ground by sheer reflex), "And I'd like to talk to you about a little proposition."

"Proposition?" Ranma said in growing confusion.

"Sure," the burly man said, glaring with contempt at the boys groaning all around them, "For the past two semesters I've had the sorry task of being the Head Coach over this bunch of delinquent losers, and let me tell you, it's been real hell. Bad enough they come to class covered in injuries and bruises, and then they have no energy to compete at the end of the day when their various clubs are supposed to be in session."

"Gee," Ranma glanced at Akane, "I wonder why that is."

"Day after day I've tried to put a stop to these shenanigans in the morning," the Coach said with disgust, "But the Student Council won't stand up to Kuno Tatewaki because of his connections to his father. And the Vice Principal hasn't had the spine to give me the authority to lay a hand on these clowns out of fear that their parents will make a fuss about it. But you don't have that problem because you are a fellow student. Are you catching my drift so far, Son?"

"Ah…not sure if I do," Ranma said dubiously.

"I want to offer you a deal, Son," the Coach replied, turning Ranma around and looking him directly in the eye, "Come to work for me as a Student Assistant to the Coaching staff and I'll give you extra credit and see you get a good recommendation to your other teachers. In exchange for this I want you to help me keep these idiots in line and put a stop to these morning melees. For one thing it's disrespectful, and for another thing it's disruptive and it's giving our school a bad reputation."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked, "I…um…"

"He'll accept your terms, Coach," Nabiki stepped forward, "But only if you throw in a few more concessions."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked.

"Miss Tendo?" the Coach turned to look in her direction.

"For one thing," Nabiki said, "Ranma gets to test for academic ability, which should help establish his level of preparedness for an academic career. Second, if he completes two semesters as your assistant then he automatically gets a Scholarship established in his name that he can access when he takes his preparatory tests for College."

"Anything else, kid?" the Coach asked shrewdly.

"Also he needs partial legal immunity from anything he might have to do in the course of establishing order in a school that's as out of control as Furinkan," Nabiki smiled, "Anything more than that we can discuss for later, but as his designated Agent I reserve the right to speak on his behalf in such future negotiations."

"My what?" Ranma blinked in growing confusion.

"Sounds like you're more than equipped for the job, Nabiki-san," the Coach smiled, "I'll tell you what. I'll speak with the Vice Principal and get back to you on that. But so far I'm willing to go to the mat if it means getting a boy this handy on my team. I got a really good feeling about you, Son, and I think the both of us are gonna work out together."

"Ah…well…" Ranma said, his head spinning at the rapid change of events spiraling around him.

"You remind me a lot of a buddy of mine that I knew back when I was your age," the Coach continued, "His name was also Saotome. Maybe you've heard of him, name's Genma?"

"You know my Dad?" Ranma blinked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I won't hold it against you," the man smiled, "From the look of you, you take more after your Mother. "

"Mom?" Ranma said, "You…knew both of my folks?"

"Man, what a bunch of delinquents, him and that Soun character he hung around with," the Coach shook his head, "Genma was lazy, shallow, sneaky, duplicitous and would find just about any excuse to duck out on a promise…"

"Wow," Ranma blinked, "You really do know Pop."

"But there was no guy you could count more on when you needed a friend in a crisis," the Coach continued, "And I'm counting on you to take after that half of your heritage."

"Ah…well…" Ranma.

"It sounds like a wonderful proposition, Ranma," Kasumi said, "I think it's a wonderful idea. And this way you can be useful to Akane and help make my job much easier. And we can get more time to spend together between classes."

"Hah?" Nabiki blinked, "Now wait a minute…"

"Thank you for volunteering to help represent him, Nabiki," Kasumi said, "It's very nice of you to take so much responsibility for your family like this."

"Ah…well…" it was Nabiki's turn to look somewhat befuddled with confusion.

"Fine, it's settled then," the Coach turned around and grabbed Ranma by the hand, vigorously pumping him for a shake, "See you after school, Son. We'll have a talk about the details and what I expect from you in your new assignment."

"Ah…well…I ain't actually said yes yet…" Ranma hastily reminded.

"Fine, I'll wait to hear your answer at the end of the day," the Coach said while clapping Ranma on the shoulder, "But for now, get to class, Kid. And for once classes will be able to start on time thanks to you."

"Uh…sure…no problem," Ranma said, wondering just how he had lost control over the whole entire drift of the conversation.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Akane glanced around, "Where's Kuno?"

"Good point," Nabiki said, also looking around, "Usually this is when he shows up to make his dramatic appearance."

"Perhaps he took the day off after he heard that I was now engaged," Kasumi beamed.

"I wouldn't count on him having a sudden attack of sanity like that, Sis," Nabiki said, "And if I know Kuno-kun he's probably hanging around sulking and plotting his revenge."

"So where is he then?" Akane asked as they walked towards the building, "I'd like to get a chance to practice some more on his ass." She grumbled with the thought of showing Ranma just how good she could listen and learn from his pompous lectures.

Far above them, however, perched atop the Clock Tower of the school, Kuno stood staring not at the business taking place upon the ground but rather on the school gates

"Wherefore is the little pigtailed girl whom I twice did aspy?" he asked softly, "If she goes to the same school as the others then she must be here somewhere on the grounds of Furinkan."

He was obsessed with knowing whom the fiery redhead was who had bested him was and where she had gotten off to when he was recovering from his inexplicable loss of consciousness. The vision of her was as painfully wrenching as the fleeting memory of her fist in his face had been painful. But surely that was because she was quite shy in his presence? She only needed to know the true him and Kuno would sweep her off her dainty feet and whisk her off to marital heaven.

But as these thoughts flitted through his mind he did catch sight of a presence that did not fit in with the landscape. The furtive figure was tall and slender and seemed to be hiding his face from view as he spied around the corner of the gate, looking across the yard in the direction of the fair Akane and Kasumi.

Something about this figure disturbed Kuno (which was saying a lot as "disturbed" was his normal state), and so he resolved to go down there and have words with the fellow who was spying with such obviously sinister intentions.

It took a few moments as he preferred to use the stairs rather than drop five stories to the pavement, but then he took the side-gate and quickly zeroed in on the malefactor.

"Hold, Churl!" he cried as he closed in the last dozen meters or so, extending his Bokken and flashing it in a classic Samurai posture, "You stand now before the Blue Thunder of Furinkan who demands that you desist of your wickedness and flee…"

"Excuse me?" the figure said as he turned to meet the rush. But rather than flee he stepped inside the guard of Tatewaki and merely touched Kuno with two fingers jabbed at the chest, which caused the younger man to go limp as ever nerve in his body seemed to cut out simultaneously.

"Oops," the man said as Kuno landed like a limp dishrag upon the asphalt, "That might have been a bit too much." So he bent down and touched the boy in several places, at which point Kuno gasped and cried, out in pain and dismay.

"Who are you, Villain?" Kuno demanded, "How dare you lay a hand upon Kuno Tatewaki."

"I'm very sorry about this, Kuno-san," the tall man replied as he stuck his hand out to the side and intercepted the faithful Sasuke, who had been rushing to the aid of his fallen Master, "This one of yours, I take it?"

"Ah…" Sasuke fell limp to the ground and made a double finger gesture as he twitched slightly on the pavement.

"Sasuke!" Kuno declared, still finding it impossible to move most of his body as he glared, "And I demand to know…who are you and what are you doing in Furinkan High School?"

"Who am I?" the man replied, "My name is Tofu Ono, and I'm a Doctor," the man replied, "And as for what I'm doing here, well…I'm looking for Kasumi. Sorry about this, it was merely reflex,"

"Reflex he says," Sasuke gasped, "What do we do, Master Kuno?"

"Shut up, Fool," Kuno said, "I'm thinking about this."

"Oh, you must be the fellow I've heard so much about," Tofu said, "The one who set so many of his fellow students up to challenge Akane every morning in order to get her attention. I guess that makes you something of a villain in all of this."

"How dare you!" Tatewaki spat, "The Great Kuno Tatewaki is no base churl! If you wish to meet a great villain then seek out that foul sorcerer who felled me with evil magic, Saotome Ranma!"

"Saotome Ranma?" Tofu asked, his eyes gleaming behind is thick wire-rimmed glasses, "Yes, he is a villain, isn't he? A great villain…and one who needs to be stopped or else he'll take Kasumi away from us. And we can't allow that, now can we?"

Something about the tone of the man disturbed Kuno all the more deeply, but the logic of that statement appealed to him in spite of this, so he narrowed his eyes and said, "And what do you propose to do about it?"

"Well, that is the question, isn't it?" Tofu asked, "After all, it's Kasumi's happiness we have to think about. Right?"

"Aye," Kuno mused, "Very well then…I will hear you out…"

Continued.

What happens next? Well, are you ready to see the dawning of a sinister alliance that will challenge the legitimacy of Ranma's engagement to Kasumi? Be here next time for, "Lost Horizons," or, "A Bokken in the Hand is Worth Two Kunos in the Bush." Be there…


	6. Chapter 6

Tsundere06

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

A ship pulled into port, a ship bound from Hong Kong, with a British Union Jack flying at the peak.

In a few more years Hong Kong would revert to Communist control (or nominally "Communist" since the nation would only bear that handle on official letterheads while government itself in practice became quite thoroughly Capitalistic), but for now that was the future. What was present was that a passenger disembarked from the vessel, and not the official kind but rather the sort who did not have any papers.

Xian-Pu of the Joketsuzoku had not come to the nation of Japan through any official channel. She found herself in this dirty, smelly, overcrowded city that was filled with noise and people who were foreign by no other authority than her own desire to be here on a mission that she deemed as crucial to her honor. She had concealed herself for weeks on board a vessel filled with people who spoke the barbaric tongue of Cantonese, rather than the sweet flowing Mandarin that she had been taught from the cradle.

And now she was surrounded by the even more harsh sounding Japanese, a stranger, out of her element and moving like a phantom from another era. In her silk Cheosang with her hair a startling bright shade of lavender she stood out among the smelly, oily, dirty dock workers who stared in amazement at her passage. She walked like a princess with the grace of a panther holding twin bonbori maces in her hands to ward them off in case anyone thought to challenge her passage.

Most of these foreign men were much too taken aback by her strange demeanor, and the fiercely wild gleam in her crimson eyes whenever she swept her gaze in their direction. But one man, larger than many, stepped into her path and started to say, "Hey, were you just on that ship? You gotta show some papers…"

That was as far as he got before her mace collided with his jaw and he went tumbling backwards. There were no other challengers following that, and even if someone had been bold enough to come to the support of that fellow, Shampoo did not give them the opportunity to corner and confront her.

She vaulted away for the shore and vanished into the crowds before a good detailed description could be made for the authorities to employ against her. Authorities would later dismiss the whole notion of a "Crazy mace-wielding chick with a purple dye job" as just symptomatic of the ever-increasingly-violent neighborhood teenaged gang problem.

The Dock Foreman would need stitches and the rewiring of his jaw, but he got off light for challenging a member of the village of Nyanchiczu. Had Xian-Pu been one of the more traditional minded among her sisters then he would not have had a head left to re-attach.

But as far as Xian-Pu was concerned her mission had nothing to do with foreigners and their concepts about law, justice, morality or immigration. She was not here to seek career opportunities or take advantage of the somewhat restrictive Japanese laws involving foreigners who might seek to take jobs away from native Japanese citizens.

She was only here for one purpose alone, and that was to find the arrogant foreign-born girl with the strange blue eyes and fiery hair that had taken something very precious away from Xian-Pu: her status as a Champion in her tribe, a goal for which she had trained her entire lifetime.

She had given that girl the Kiss of Death, which meant that Xian-Pu was honor bound to hunt down and kill her, this Saotome Ranma.

She had been chasing that girl down for two whole moons across the length and breadth of China, and she had come close on several occasions, but always fell just short of her objective.

And now it came down to this, her last chance to redeem something of her family name, or else she would face the wrath of the tribal Elder, who was her very own Great-Grandmother. She had one month to find that girl and avenge herself upon her.

If only she could convince herself to go through with it this time, since the deep dark secret in her heart and soul was the knowledge that she had failed in her previous attempts for a reason, and that reason was haunting her deeply and making her irritable and less than her usual confident and cheerfully upbeat self.

A deep dark secret that was shared by few who knew her back in her home country, and which made her resolution now seem hollow. But whatever else might be said she knew her duty and was prepared to do her ancestors proud by taking the head of that annoying redheaded foreigner.

With the vibrant blue eyes, and the oddly cute smile, and the lively way she had moved upon that log when the two of them had fought together. And the fact that Xian-Pu's sword had missed its mark not from carelessness on her part or even the admittedly greater skill of her prey as a combatant.

Xian-Pu had actually managed to steal up close to her prey when she was sleeping and had been within a razor's knick of severing her head while she was defenseless.

And had gone away to sulk when she could not force her hand to drop the blade.

If anyone from back home had seen her shame in that moment they would have laughed at her disgrace, but Xian-Pu had to bear that shame in silence in her heart and soul. Knowing that no one would understand the lonely position that she was in, and how she detested the choices being offered, to either Kill someone to whom she felt no true personal grudge, or accept permanent exile from her people.

Which would be the next best thing to death, in her opinion, but she shoved that thought deep away, determined to survive in this strange country as she sought out her prey and did the thing that family honor demanded so that she could regain her pride as an Amazon.

Even if it was at the cost of her self-respect in other ways that deeply mattered…

"Hey, Kasumi?" Ranma asked as he stopped by the Nurse's station, only to pause and blink as he saw his iinazuke turn to smile in his direction.

"Yes, Ranma-kun?:" she asked, having adopted a Nurse's outfit that seemed to snugly fit her body like the proverbial glove.

To say it fitted her was an understatement, but Ranma could have sworn that a Nurse's outfit would be something more…conservative than what he was seeing on his fiancée. Though it did not show anything somehow the cut of it was such as to suggest that there was something more beneath the fabric that was worth a closer examination. It made him feel…very odd just to see her like this, and he found himself regretting his curse as a cold shower might not be wise, but it could help him to think a bit more clearly.

His eyes went reflexively up and down and then he swallowed and said, "Ah…yeah…I had a question I wanted to ask you."

"And that is?" she smiled with cheerful invitation, as if enjoying the way he seemed to appreciate her new outfit.

"It's…ah…" he shook himself to get his mind back in focus, "It's about Nabiki."

"Oh?" Kasumi's smile dipped a little as she looked at him with polite interest.

"She explained to me that the family gets most of its income from a fund set up by your Mom before she…ah…went away," Ranma belatedly remembered to be diplomatic in his language, "But that it only covers the basic costs and gives you a budget to work on. But what happens when you run out of cash, or there's extra costs to cover…like repairing damages and stuff like that?"

"Ah," Kasumi understood the question now and felt relieved that it was not something of a more personal nature, "I am glad that you asked that, Ranma-kun. It does sometimes become a little tight around the house. But…somehow Nabiki always finds a way of making the budget work out."

"So Nabiki finds ways of making more money?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, she's quite resourceful in that way," Kasumi said with a touch of pride in the financial acumen of her younger sister, "I've tried for years, but I just can't seem to manage the funds the way she can. Nabiki can work an abacus like it was a portable calculator and she always managed to make the numbers work out just right."

"I see," Ranma said, looking somewhat dubious, which prompted Kasumi to look at him a bit more intently.

"Why?" she asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Um…not really sure," Ranma said, though in his mind he was traveling back to the previous evening, when Nabiki had approached him with a very peculiar favor.

She had been hesitant and not very certain about herself, which was not consistent with what he had come so far known about her.

"Ranma-kun," she had begun, "Remember that thing we were talking about just yesterday?"

"About what?" he had asked, pausing in the middle of doing his kata for the evening.

"About…well…modeling," she had said, then hastily continued before he could form a response, "I've got some friends who've been pestering me ever since they heard about the new boy in the family, and…they want me to take some pictures of you. So…do you mind?"

"Picturs of me?" he asked when he saw her pull out a camera, "Uh…I don't know…I'm not really sure if…"

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to capture your soul or anything like that," she tried to reassure him, "It's just a few harmless photos. I won't interrupt your routine, and you'll hardly even know I'm there, honest."

He looked at her more dubious, but in response she made a face that looked actually quite sad, which caused him to hesitate for a moment.

"It's not like I'm going to be taking pictures of you in the nude," she said, "And you're such a good looking guy. It's no wonder my friends think you're a manly fellow, and they want to see what you're like in a home setting."

"Well…" Ranma's aversion began to crumble, and within only a few minutes he relented and gave his consent, then tried to act normally while hearing the camera snap pictures of him going through a number of complicated motions…

Only to have his father butt in, catching him off guard and knocking him into the koi pond, triggering his curse and thus propelling an argument where the two of them got hot and heavy at beating each other senseless.

He had forgotten that Nabiki was even there, but he was certain that she had continued to take photos of him in his cursed body, and by the time he had thought to speak to her about it she was nowhere to be seen. He sought her out in her room, only to be chased away as she shrieked and accused him of trying to spy on her while she was undressing.

But though he allowed himself to be balked he knew perfectly well that Nabiki had a special room where she had sequestered herself, and he knew enough to realize that she was developing the photos she had taken without his approval.

She had avoided the subject when he tried to raise it the next day, but Ranma remained suspicious of the girl's motives and later on had seen her around school grounds passing out copies of the photos. He saw her pocket money in the exchange and had felt a gnawing sense of disgust at the realization that she was making a profit at his expense.

He later on caught two boys named Hiroshi and Daisuke and strong-armed them into sharing the pictures that they had been ogling when he found them. To his dismay he found his worst fears confirmed as his cursed body was the subject of their obvious drooling, and when he thought about how many other photos had been passed around for the fun and amusement of everyone who had some yen to spare to buy them off of Nabiki…

He was ready to spit nails…but then had a momentary epiphany that hit him like a baseball hammered from left field in the middle of Gym class.

Which it had been, care of the Tomboyish Akane.

In retrospect Ranma chided himself for allowing his emotions to get the better part of his reason. But now he was actually grateful for the interruption because it gave him a chance to talk things over with Akane, who had shared with him a sense of outrage once she found out what her sister was up to.

But then she said something that changed Ranma's thinking about it, namely, "She's always doing this with me…selling pictures to school mates just so she can use the money to keep us solvent…"

"Whoah," Ranma said, "What was that again?"

"It's the excuse she always gives me any time I corner her about it," Akane fumed, "She always says that she has to do everything she can to keep putting food on the table, and to pay for Dad's drinking and smoking habits. All because we can't bring in enough students to keep the dojo in the black…"

"You guys got money problems?" Ranma blinked, "I…I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, how much of a strain do you think it's going to do our gas bill with all the hot water you use?" Akane asked, "And all that bamboo your dad eats when he's in his cursed form. But that's not the point! It's got to stop! Nabiki's got to learn that there are limits to how far you can go with excusing this sort of behavior…"

Ranma had listened while the girl who would be his "sister-in-law" fumed on about how taking photos was just encouraging the boys in their school to get weird ideas about her, especially Tatewaki Kuno. But when it came to mentioning Kasumi he asked, "Wait…Kasumi too?"

"Nothing as bad as all that," Akane assured, "There are some lines that even Nabiki won't cross, and when it comes to Kasumi she's very protective and deferential. But it doesn't take much to set off a hentai like Kuno, so even seeing Kasumi in a normal dress will make him act crazy…"

Which prompted Ranma to seek Kasumi out for confirmation of what he had just learned. And now that he was confronting her he said, "Kasumi…I wanna say that I hope you and your father can forgive me and Pop if we impose a lot on you. I know it puts a strain on you guys having a couple of extra boarders…"

"Nonsense, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said with a beatific smile, "You're our guests, and my iinazuke. Our home is yours and when we…ah…that is…you'll inherit the dojo…" she colored a bit and looked embarrassed at the thought, "Oh my…"

Ranma thought he understood her, but still he had to go straight to the source of the matter. And so he waited until school was over before he caught up to Nabiki, who had left the company of her friends and was walking by herself, fingers flying on a small portable abacus as though she were doing calculations in her head over the days profits.

Ranma waited until she passed by where he hid himself before he popped out and leaned his back against a tree and said, "So, you come out all right for the day?"

She yelped, whirled around, stared at him with wide-open eyes and said, "Ranma-kun? You scared me!"

"Sorry about that," Ranma pushed away from the brick surface of the wall and said, "Just thought I'd find out if it was worth it to you, selling pictures of me like that…"

She whirled around and started to run, which surprised Ranma as he had not expected her to react like a scared rabbit. But he only hesitated for a second before he cried, "HEY WAIT! I just wanna talk!"

She did not seem inclined to listen, so he shot forward and leaped high in the air, somersaulted and landed right in front of her, catching her by the arms and saying, "I just wanna…WHOOP!" he cried as she reflexively fell backward then kicked upward and caught him unprepared in the stomach.

She flipped him over her back, then rolled to her feet and started to run again as Ranma recovered from his surprise and flipped himself back into an upright position.

Seeing that she was about to make a break for it he cried, "HEY, BIKI! Wait up! I just wanna talk!"

She did not seem inclined to listen, except that she did, in fact, stop in her tracks because Akane was standing there blocking her path.

"Let me go, Akane," she said in frantic dismay.

"Not this time, Nabiki," Akane said flatly, "I saw Ranma coming after you and wanted to help, but if you think you're going to get away with what you did without first apologizing…"

"I don't want her to apologize," Ranma said as he caught up, feeling slightly winded and grateful that her kick had not struck him a bit lower than his stomach.

That caught both sisters by surprise as they turned to him and gasped, "SAY WHAT?"

"I don't want you to apologize, Nabiki," Ranma said, "Oh sure, I was mad a first, but then I started to figure something out, and I wanted to ask you for a favor."

Nabiki turned completely around and just stared at him blankly, "A favor? From me?"

Akane leaned closer and asked, "Just where did you hit him anyway? Are you feeling all right, Ranma?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ranma said, "'Biki, I know you took pictures of me in my cursed body, and you sold them to guys, and not just those pics of me you said your friends wanted to see, didn't ya?"

She looked deflated but tried to keep her chin from wavering, "Ah…maybe."

"How much did you make?" he asked directly.

She arched both eyebrows, "You want a cut of the profits?"

"No," he said, "You can keep those. Call it payment for the rent that Pop and I owe you."

"Say what?" Akane blinked, sharing her sister's sense of confusion.

"I was thinking," Ranma continued, "We impose a lot on you guys, like…ah…that hole we made in the wall last night. Sorry about that. How much do you think it will cost to repair that?"

Nabiki seemed to be slowly forming her mind around what he was saying, "Let me get this straight…you want me to take some of the profit from those pictures I took of you…and use them to help out?"

"You handle the money in the house, don't you?" Ranma asked, "So you can figure out how much we owe and take it out of what you make. Seems fair enough, don't it?"

"You're our guest, Ranma," Akane insisted, "It's not right for us to make you pay…HMPH!" she gasped as Nabiki clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ignore my little sister," Nabiki urged, "She's got all the business sense of a Panda. So…you want to help pay the bills, is that it?"

"Yeah, but one condition," Ranma held up one of the more risqué photos of his cursed form, "No more like this, got it?"

"Ah…point taken," Nabiki said with her most dead-panned expression as she let Akane go, who glared at her in smoldering recrimination.

Ranma scratched the back of his head and said, "Now that I think about it, there's gotta be some other ways that I could help around the house. I mean…you helped me out just yesterday by getting the Coach to take me on as his assistant."

Nabiki considered that then smiled, "Well, that's just because I happen to know that you're not the best negotiator around, Ranma-kun. You do have your strong points, but when it comes to making a deal you'd be better off having me as your agent."

"And of course you get a percentage of everything he earns in helping you out with your schemes," Akane noted somewhat snidely.

"Well hey, as Ranma-kun says, if it goes into a general pool trust then it's actually the family's assets," Nabiki pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Akane asked more skeptically, "And I suppose you don't plan on using your share to buy that new CD player you've always been talking about?"

"Ah…well…" Nabiki faltered, wondering how she was going to get out of that one.

Fortunately for her that was when a familiar voice said, "Saotome Ranma."

They all turned to see who had addressed them in tones of barely restrained contempt, and Ranma himself answered, "Yeah, Kuno? What do you want?"

"You will address me as Sempai, you barbarian thug," Kuno growled, but seemed to put a rein on his temper as he took a deep breath and spoke more calmly the second time around, "I am told that I should seek you out with questions concerning the little Pigtailed Girl whom I met the other day."

Ranma's eyes narrowed and he said, "Yeah? What about her?"

"I wish for you to give her…this," Kuno held out an object, one that caused both Ranma and his two female companions to blink.

"What is that?" Ranma asked as he stared non-plussed at the thing before him.

"It's a dollie," Kuno said, "What, are you blind as well as uncooth?"

"I know what it is," Ranma said slowly, "What I want to know is…what's it for?"

"For the Pigtailed girl, of course," Kuno answered.

"You mean…" Nabiki found it suddenly hard for her to say the words, "That's for…Ranko?"

"Ranko?" Kuno asked.

"Ranma's twin sister, of course," Akane hastily explained, even as Nabiki broke into spurts of uncontrollable laughter and doubled over, much to Ranma's intense annoyance.

"My sister," Ranma repeated the lie as if it were as distasteful to him as the object dangled before his eyes.

"Sister?" Kuno looked astonished.

"Well, you can forget about it," Ranma made a nasty smile at the taller boy, "'Cause I ain't givin' her that."

"Churl," Kuno shook with wrath, "Varlet, Knave, Cretin!"

"Hey, call me something I can understand, why doncha?" Ranma's smile became more insinuating.

"Stop it, Nabiki," Akane chided her older sister, "It's not that funny," but even she was finding it hard to avoid a quirkiness to the corners of her own lips.

Kuno threw the doll at Ranma, who batted it to the side with a hand, only to react in dismay as he sensed a powder being released that he caught barely a whiff of before ducking instinctively to the side.

And a very good thing that he did as Kuno's bokken sliced the space where he had been standing, even as the doll hit Akane square in the face and exploded with powder that she reflexively inhaled, which caused her to convulse and freeze up as she tumbled backwards.

"Akane!" Nabiki sobered abruptly, her mind working rapidly to pick up on the obvious fact that the doll had contained something dangerous that clearly had been intended for Ranma.

Meanwhile Ranma was finding his body react somewhat sluggishly as compared to what he was accustomed. He could still move rapidly to dodge and duck and evade Kuno's vicious attacks, but only because the taller boy was much slower than Ranma's own more intensive standards. Even so the rapid thrusting of the bokken was creating a pressure wave that Ranma knew instinctively to avoid, but which struck the solid podium of a statue in the common square that bore the face of a strangely laughing man, cracking the stone though it was meters away in distance.

"Wow," Nabiki said as she held Akane in her arms and was relieved to find that she was still breathing, albeit as stiff as a board all over, "He's doing all that just from pressure waves alone. Be careful, Ranma-kun! Don't let him connect with that weapon!"

"Tell me something I don't already know!" Ranma called out as he vaulted out of the way of a slashing blow that cleaved through a tree directly behind him. "Whoah! Is that thing really made out of wood?"

"It's called Nampo, Fool," Kuno whirled around and prepared to renew his onslaught, "I fight with my whole spirit, using my sword to channel my fighting Samurai spirit!"

Just then Kasumi came upon the scene, having closed up the Nurse's office for the day, only to see what was happening and say, "Oh no…another fight with Ranma? This has to be dealt with," she said as she reached back and pulled out her own trademark bokken.

Meanwhile Ranma executed a backwards flip as Kuno lunged for him, allowing it to slash the air just above his chest while his foot rose up to strike Kuno in a series of precision kicks that went from abdomen to face in the span of a second.

He straightened up and alighted on his feet with a smile, then snatched something out of the air that had been loosed from Kuno's hakama, even as Kasumi arrived on the scene, relieved to find that the matter seemed well resolved and that she had been worrying over nothing.

"It's over, Kuno," Ranma said, "You lose. Oh, and by the way, this ain't one of my sister's better profiles," he said with a glance at the picture in his hand.

Kuno stood still but lowered his weapon and said, "You will address me as Sempai…" and then he fainted, falling face-forward.

"Hey, Kasumi," Ranma turned around as he saw her approach, her bokken lowered but obviously ready for usage, "Sorry if we made you worry."

"Well done, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said as she came up to join them, "Oh my…is Akane-chan all right?"

"She breathed something in," Nabiki replied, "I think it was some kind of paralyzing narcotic."

"Really?" Kasumi said, starting to move forward, only to see something drift past her eye, which she reflexively plucked out of the air and held up to examine. Her eyes went round and she said, "Oh my…"

"Ah…" Ranma was suddenly worried, and so was Nabiki, the latter to whom Kasumi next turned her expression.

"Imotochan," Kasumi said with deceptive gentleness in her tone as she turned the photo around, "What is this?"

"Ah…wer…ah…oh yeah…that," Nabiki went through a series of facial convolutions as if trying to think of an expression that would not look implicitly guilty.

"It's not what it looks like," Ranma protested, "It's just…"

"Are you taking pictures of my fiancée and selling them to your classmates?" Kasumi's voice was surprisingly gentle, but for some odd reason it felt as though the wind itself was chilled.

Nabiki hunched her shoulders and said, "Ah…well…"

"Never mind," Kasumi moved forward, setting her bokken to the side as she knelt down and began examining Akane, "We talk about it when we get home."

Nabiki tried to smile, but on her features it looked almost like a deathly rictus.

"Hey, it's all right," Ranma said, "We were working it out when Kuno interrupted us…"

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi said while her fingers methodically pressed several points on Akane's body.

"Ah…yeah?" he stiffened to full alertness.

"You are my promised husband," Kasumi replied, "And I do not approve of liberties being taken with my fiancé. Especially when it was done without your advanced knowledge and approval."

"Uh…right," Ranma swallowed, wondering why he was feeling so frightened all of a sudden, as if the calm, well mannered girl were ten times more terrifying in his eyes than an enraged Kuno.

"I see," Kasumi said after another moment, "A paralytic agent, inhaled in powder form. Fortunately the effects are only temporary, but Akane will need some time to fully recover. A good herbal tea with Ginseng will help to counteract some of the effects, but could I trouble you, Ranma-kun, to help carry her home so that I can treat her in her own bed?"

"Ah…sure," Ranma gulped, "Whatever you say, Kasumi."

"Er…what about Kuno?" Nabiki asked, daring much to speak at all considering the chilling mood that she was sensing from her sister.

"Oh, hey, no problem, I'll be happy to deal with him," said Doctor Tofu, who seemed to mysteriously appear then and there from out of seeming no where.

"Oh?" Kasumi looked up in surprise, "Tofu-Sensei?"

"Hey, Kasumi…what a coincidence to meet you here?" the Doctor asked, looking not at the brown haired girl but instead at the narrow-eyed Ranma, "Are you eating well? You look like you've working out…"

"What are you doing here, Sensei?" Ranma asked, finding it curious that Tofu would be anywhere about their high school.

"Oh, no reason, I was just in the area," Tofu chuckled a bit oddly, rubbing the back of his neck and sweating profusely, "Not like I was spying on you or anything like that. But I couldn't help but notice that this poor man fell down and needs some medical attention, so I naturally thought I'd volunteer."

"Why, how very thoughtful of you, Tofu-Sensei," Kasumi smiled as she straightened up, "I would be ever so grateful if you see to it that he gets back to his home since…I do not trust that I would be able to manage the job effectively since he was just now attacking my fiancé."

"Fiancé, yeah…how about that?" Tofu's voice cracked like splintering wood, "Can't have people attacking your boyfriends from out of the blue. That would be…unsporting."

"Yeah, right," Nabiki said, sharing with Ranma a deep suspicion regarding the good doctor's more-extreme-than-usual behavior.

"Very well then," Kasumi turned to Ranma, who took the hint and lifted Akane onto his back so that she could lay there in her currently awkward "hand-spread" position, "Shall we be going? Imotochan, that means you as well."

"Yes, Kasumi," Nabiki gulped, and the four of them walked together in the direction of the dojo, while Tofu stood poised above the unconscious Kuno watching them leave with his eyes still fogged.

For all of the two minutes that it took for him to come back out of his Kasumi-induced trance.

"Well now," he said, "That went somewhat differently than I expected. Now…let's have a look at you, Kuno-san."

Tofu knelt down and rolled the boy over, and then raised his eyebrows as he saw confirmation of what he expected to find there. Footprints told the story of how Ranma had struck him in every one of his vital spots from chest to forehead, rendering Kuno hors-de-combat and unlikely to be able to move for hours, even with professional assistance.

Of course he had learned many important things about his enemy by watching the fight from the sidelines. Ranma was indeed as skilled as Tofu had expected and obviously not a foe to be underestimated. The level of skill that the young man possessed was quite astonishing for his young age. One would need to be an opponent of considerably more ability than Kuno possessed to even pose a slight threat to Ranma's continued existence.

"Well, so much for my stalking horse," Tofu mused, then thought a moment more and said, "You need to have your skills be polished a lot before you are fit to face Ranma again. I need another ally…one whose abilities are nearer in approximation to those of Ranma

A pity that the gambit with the doll had not worked out, and regrettable that Akane got hit with the nerve paralytic agent, though its effects would rapidly dispel. Tofu really did not want anyone else to suffer as collateral damage in his silent war to make Kasumi once again a single woman.

If it had gone as planned then Ranma would have been slowed down just enough for Kuno to finish the job, and no one would be the wiser. As it was...

Tofu sighed, "Oh well…back to the Clinic we go, Kuno-san. Then possibly I should look up an old friend of mine and see if he could recommend you to a competent new Sensei…"

He bent down to pick up the younger man, even while those few students who had been witness to these exchanges started murmuring fiercely among themselves as the rumor mill began to build up the growing reputation of the phenomenon known as Saotome Ranma…

Akane lay in bed when she heard a tapping that came by the window. She frowned and looked over towards the window, then almost yelped as she saw the boy named Ranma poised there, hanging upside down like a bat and waving at her for attention.

She got up and slipped her feet into her slippers then padded over to the window, undid the latch, then raised it and said, "What the hell are you doing here, Ranma?"

"Ah…just wanted to see how you were doing," Ranma said, and Akane saw that his feet were hooked on the underside of the storm drain, which seemed incredible enough to her that she was wondering if he were part vampire, "Kasumi said you were resting…and I just wanted to say…I'm sorry you got hit by that dollie."

"Oh," Akane frowned then said, "Well, try being more careful when you deflect things. That powder was intended for you, after all."

"Ah…yeah," he said sheepishly, "I kind of already knew that."

He was being so foolish that she could not keep a stern expression on her face so she went from frowning to grinning, "Never mind. I was the one who should have seen that coming. Never accept a gift from a Kuno…though it's usually Kodachi who plays around with the narcotic powders."

"Who is this Kodachi?" Ranma asked, "You said she goes to a different High School?"

"Saint Hebereke," Akane replied, "Which is also known as Saint Bacchus, after the Roman god of drunken orgies. I met her a while ago by accident while she was attacking some Gymnastic students from a different high school. She was whipping them with a ribbon so bad that their school had to drop out and forfeit the match, which is how she usually wins the majority of her fights."

"She attacks guys from other schools?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Yeah," Akane winced, "And when I tried to attack her she hit me with powder that left me feeling like I was feeling just today. We met again later on when Kasumi insisted on arranging a meeting with her that was set up by her brother."

"Kuno set up a meeting between you guys?" Ranma blinked.

"Tatewaki may be an idiot but he's always been respectful to Kasumi," Akane explained, "She may not look it most of the time, but Oneechan can be a little scary when she gets really upset about something."

"Uh…yeah," Ranma shuddered, "I kind of also figured that out."

"Actually," Akane said with a thoughtful expression, "Kodachi was pretty deferential to Kasumi as well. She got us to shake hands and make up and all of that…which I doubt means much beyond when Kasumi's not around, but it gave us a chance to get to better understand the Kunos and what makes them such a pack of lunatics."

"Is it because they're rich?" Ranma asked, "Pop always says that rich guys live by different rules and different standards."

"I wouldn't know," Akane replied, "I just know that the Kunos never recovered from the loss of their mother, which is something I can relate with. It made both siblings retreat into their own little worlds where they live out a fantasy that they're like nobles from another era. And having money means that they get to indulge their fantasies to a degree that isn't healthy."

"I guess I'd be better off never finding out," Ranma said, "Anyway, I was about to check up on Nabiki and see how she's doing. I hear that Kasumi was pretty hard with her."

"Hard is an understatement if I know Kasumi," Akane smiled, "She may look like she would never hurt a fly, but Nabiki and I can tell you different, and right now I doubt my money-hungry sister is going to be able to sit down for a week. But it'll be good for her to sulk about that, so I wouldn't worry."

"Yeah…well…I ain't happy about the business with the photographs," Ranma said, "But I meant what I said about wanting to help out."

"You can discuss it with her in the morning," Akane smiled, "Right now you need to find Kasumi and try cheering her up. Maybe you can even get her to forgive Nabiki for being such a Baka."

"I guess," Ranma said, pausing before saying, "You know, you ain't so bad to talk to…for a Tomboy."

"And you're not so bad yourself…for a Pervert," Akane shot back then smiled as she closed the window once again and thought, "Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all. I guess Kasumi's a lucky woman, and I couldn't be more happy."

But privately her thoughts were chilled by another thought that was disturbing her, the same thing that she knew both Ranma and Nabiki had been thinking back at the schoolyard.

Namely what was the deal with Doctor Tofu? His showing up like that was a little too suspiciously convenient, and as much as Akane loved the guy she would be the first to admit that his behavior was even more disturbing than usual.

And…what was with his offer to treat Kuno? Was it as innocent as it might seem on the surface, or was there something else behind that narcotic-laden doll? If Kuno had gotten the doll from his sister it would make sense for it to be loaded with all manner of toxins.

But what if Kodachi were innocent? Well…on this one occasion at least. That left a disturbing possibility open, one that Akane would rather not think, but which made sense in light of how hard it must have hit Tofu to learn that Kasumi was being put out of his reach. And if her suspicions were correct…

Then it would only be the beginning overture, and who knew where this could lead in the near future…

"Sasuke?" Kodachi turned to see the family manservant entering the house carrying the legs of her brother with the rest being supported by the man who followed after, at which she said, "Oh my…Doctor Tofu-Sensei? And…is that Tatewaki?"

"Kuno-san," Tofu nodded as he and Sasuke brought Tetewaki over to a divan in the living room section and set him down with pillows under his head.

Kodachi descended the stairs in as graceful and ladylike a manner as she could mjanage, but her curiosity was piqued as she watched the Doctor turned around and said, "I'm sorry to inform you of this, but your brother had an accident at school. I was asked to carry him home by the school nurse. He's not badly injured, but he requires some rest to recover."

"I see," Kodachi said, moving in to examine her brother herself and immediately recognizing the signs of precisely aimed blows to the chest and the face, "An accident you say?"

"He…had a run-in with a fellow student," Tofu replied, not revealing the faint glimmer in his eyes as he chose his words carefully, "A transfer student who's been studying abroad and just moved into Nerima. A fellow by the name of Saotome Ranma."

"Indeed?" Kodachi asked with deceptive mildness, her fingers moving over the point and tracing the lines of attack to determine the level of skill that had been needed to deliver them, and arching her eyebrow at the silent estimation, "Saotome you say? The name…seems somewhat familiar."

"I believe his father was a friend of your father from their high school days," Tofu replied, "In fact I think your mother might have known him as well before your parents were married. At least…that's what I discovered myself when I did some checking of the family medical records."

"And why exactly would that come up as a matter of inquiry?" Kodachi asked suspiciously, but then rose up, satisfied that her brother would yet live, "And this young man defeated Tatewaki, you say? How…unusual."

"From what I've been able to determine the young man named Saotome Ranma is a very strong up and coming fighter," Tatewaki replied, "A practitioner of the Anything Goes schoool, as well as a close friend of the Tendo family."

Kodachi turned around, "The Tendos?"

"Yes, in fact he's staying at their place, along with his father," Tofu said, "In fact there's even a rumor going around that he's engaged to marry one of the Tendo daughters…an arrangement that their parents agreed to years ago…"

"You don't say?" Kodachi very slowly turned around, "And you are being the bearer of so much interesting information for no particular reason, I take it?"

Tofu smiled. Kodachi had a reputation of being somewhat unhinged mentally but she was no fool when it came to reading people, "You can confirm everything I say by asking Sasuke-san here. I believe your brother had been having him gather up information."

"It's true, Mistress," the little man dressed up as a Ninja informed Kodachi, "Saotome Ranma and his sister…a girl with red hair done up in a pigtail who I believe they are calling Ranko…are living at the Tendo residence. But the sister to whom the boy is engaged is none other than the eldest…"

"Kasumi?" Kodachi was surprised, "You are saying that this boy is aiming to lay claim to the hand of the beautiful jewel of that family of commoners? What impudent knavery."

"Alas, Mistress," Sasuke said, "The boy is quick and resourceful. Your brother fought valiantly but was bested with ease…"

"Oh, I'm not worried about that, Sasuke," Kodachi replied, "Tatewaki is a fool and it was only a matter of time before he met someone competent enough to hand him his head. But the way in which he was taken down…that tells much about this fellow that I find most intriguing. Is he handsome or of average looks?"

"I really couldn't say," Tofu replied, "But I suppose if you want to judge him for yourself…"

"And I suppose that you have no interest in these matters yourself, Doctor?" Kodachi asked.

"Me?" Tofu asked innocently, "I'm just a simple family practitioner. I've been tending to the needs of the Tendos since I moved to this district and I'm very fond of them, and not just to because of all the business they've given me either."

"Especially Tendo Kasumi," Kodachi murmured, and watched to see the man's reaction, surprised that for once the man did not go off into his usual "funny" state at the mere mention of his beloved amorata.

"Saotome Ranma…is a very talented and unusually gifted young man," Tofu said as though to answer a different question than the one which she had asked, "But like his father he seems to attract around himself unusual activity and a degree of attention that is not altogether welcome. I certainly would not want the Tendo family to suffer because of their unfortunate association with a boy who seems to attract trouble like a magnet."

"I see," Kodachi mused, "Well then, as someone who also has the Tendo family's best interests at heart, I suppose that I must share your concerns. Perhaps I shall have to conduct my own research into these affairs…"

"Mistress," Sasuke approached her, sand down on his knees and then reached into his tunic to pull out a number of photographs which he offered to her as though making a petition.

Kodachi glanced at the pictures, only to widen her eyes and then snatch them up so that she could study them in more detail. In her hands she saw a young boy who was roughly her own age working out in a form-fitting red silk shirt of Chinese manufacture…but as she studied the line of his arms and shoulders her interest level grew substantially more intent.

And then she saw other photographs of a redhead wearing almost the same identical shirt and baggy trousers and her eyes narrowed abruptly. She contrasted them with the images of the boy and confirmed that they used the same style and posture in their movements, and clearly there was a very close resemblance. But still…

"A brother and sister team you say?" Kodachi said, "Interesting. Saotome Ranma and Ranko, and the former engaged to Tendo Kasumi?"

"The master acquired these from the middle daughter, Tendo Nabiki, Mistress," Sasuke explained, "She was selling them to fellow students for a profit…"

"Ah, then I know from whom I should obtain the information that I require," Kodachi said, "Very well then, Doctor. You have discharged your duties admirably, and imparted upon my humble self much needed information that is of critical concern to relations between the families of Tendo and Kuno. You may take your leave satisfied that I will follow through on these inquiries."

"I'm so glad that we understand one another, Kuno-san," Tofu nodded, turning around and allowing his smile to deepen, knowing full well the hornet's nest that he had just stirred up for the young man known as Saotome Ranma.

"Saotome," Kodachi mused as she studied his image once again, "I believe that I will research the family records and learn more about the history between our families. And then…I'll go have a word with my dear friend, Tendo Nabiki."

"Yes, Mistress," Sasuke said, "Should I bring around the family limo?"

"Don't be silly, Sasuke," Kodachi said as she turned around and headed for the library, "There is no need to rush into things before I am fully prepared to make my introductions. And the good Doctor was a bit too eager to recruit my services for me to wish to rush into things prematurely. Though I would agree that as it concerns my sweet Kasumi-sama that I would definitely wish to follow through as the Doctor himself considers this fellow so fierce a potential rival."

"As always your brilliance and beauty bedazzles me, my Mistress," Sasuke said, "And the Master?"

"Put an ice pack on his head and leave him for now," Kodachi replied, "I'll tend to his wounds myself when he recovers in an hour or so. For now it would be good to enjoy some peace and quiet without his ranting about this or that sort of thing, especially that sexless tomboy he considers his other major obsession, Tendo Akane."

"Very good, Mistress," Sasuke replied, thinking privately to himself that Ranma would be in for some interesting times, what with having gained enemies like Doctor Tofu and the Master, and the interest of the Mistress…

And somewhere elsewhere in town Ranma himself paused to shake a peculiar cold feeling that he felt travel down his spine and glanced around before shrugging and saying, "Man…I'm starting to lose it. For a minute there I thought I was feeling an icicle down my back…"

"Is something wrong, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"Ah…no…no problem," Ranma replied as he stood by helping his iinazuke prepare dinner by chopping up vegetables that she then added to the wok, "…So, you see, I was thinking maybe that Nabiki could help us out by…you know…suggesting ways that I could help the family to make some money."

"While I certainly approve of the principle of you working together in such a helpful enterprise, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said mildly, "I cannot approve of her taking advantage of your good intentions and exploiting your good looks, especially of your female half."

"Hey, I wasn't like I was showing anything off, you know," Ranma said somewhat defensively.

"That is hardly the point," Kasumi said, "It's the propriety of the thing. It is one thing for you to offer to show off your charms to young people who may be less than fully in control over their hormones…"

"Ah…yeah…" Ranma winced, "I'm definitely not into that…"

"So you can see how things look from my position," Kasumi said, "I am your fiancée, and what happens to you reflects upon me and both our families. And how do you think it makes me feel to have younger women clamoring for pictures of you? Why, they might have all sorts of improper ideas…"

"Kasumi?" Ranma turned around, wondering if he was hearing her right as her tone sounded just a bit less than cheerful.

"I know it isn't your fault, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, "You are a very attractive young man with a lot of positive qualities, surrounded by women your own age who no doubt think of you as someone before whom they can flirt and carry on all day in hopes of drawing your attention.

"Are you…jealous?" he asked, only to see her wave the chopping knife in her hand, upon which was speared a slice of radish.

"Jealous?" she seemed surprised by the question, as she moved the knife around and started savaging some defenseless bamboo saplings, "Whatever would make you ask such a thing? I am merely concerned that you might be unable to avoid attracting a following of well-wishers who might be less than reasonable in their petition. And you have such a good heart that you would be loath to hurt anyone's feelings, which would only encourage them to chase after you. And as your iinazuke I just won't allow that."

She flipped the knife in her slender hands and the point struck the wall near to the doorframe, just as her father stepped in intending to ask how long before dinner. Mister Tendo looked wide-eyed at the throbbing handle of the knife then said, "Ah…I'll come back later," and hastily reversed his direction.

"Hand me that spoon if you will, Ranma-kun," Kasumi urged as if nothing at all were out of the norm within her kitchen.

"Ah…yeah," Ranma said, also studying the blade that his fiancée had just sunk two inches into solid wood, then picked up the wooden spoon in question and silently passed it over.

Kasumi went about cooking their meal, pleasantly humming a tune and displaying great melody, which prompted Ranma to listen to her, perplexed by this mystery and contradiction of a woman to whom he was now bound by a whim of the Fates. She was a contradiction of terms and images, soft and feminine in many ways, yet sharp and as keen as a blade in ways that he was coming to respect, out of self-preservation as much as genuine admiration.

But the more he got to know her the more he was finding that he wanted to know more about her. She was a person who seemed to invite his interest without turning him away, and the simple fact of her accepting him for what he was made him feel oddly warm and comforted just being in her presence.

And the fact that she cared enough to fret about him being popular with other girls…well, that certainly put him in a strange position. He was feeling a strange sort of kinship with all the Tendo sisters…Nabiki because she too was a mystery, Akane less so, being more blunt and open and not quite so difficult to figure out. Kasumi, though, had a dignity and poise about her that was difficult to pin down, and he was finding that challenge rather fun to have to fret over.

He thought a moment about Kuno and Doctor Tofu. Those men certainly saw something in Kasumi that drew them in like moths to a candle. Ranma certainly could not begrudge them for their taste in women…even if he would pound their faces into the dirt if they tried to get between him and Kasumi.

Not being one for much intensive introspection, however, he decided to just play along and help her out in the kitchen as yet another excuse to spend more time around her. After all, his life so far had been nomadic and chaotic, full of unpredictability and not much given to idleness and speculation.

Just the same, though, he was wondering what it was about her that he could not quite put out of his thoughts. He did not have a lot of experience with being around women, after all, let alone being engaged to one, let alone one as mature and…well…feminine as the beautiful girl standing only an arms length away humming merrily within her own kitchen.

But the more he thought about it the more he liked it, and perhaps in a way that was the most frightening thing of all, because he was half afraid that someone might come and try to take her away from him, leaving him alone once again, bereft and friendless.

And if that happened…well…he did not truly know how he would take it, having had a taste of something that had been missing from his life until now, a feeling of belonging, of finding a place in this world where a boy with his sort of troubles might actually know contentment…

"Is everything all right with you, Ranma-kun?" she suddenly asked, startling him out of his reverie.

"Oh sure," he said, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you're being so very quiet," Kasumi said, "Which seems so unlike you. At least…the you that I think I've come to like."

He smiled a bit and said, "Aw…it ain't nothing. Just thinking about something some old fortune teller guy once told me."

"And what was that?" she asked politely.

"He called me something strange," Ranma said, "A guy with a destiny. I think the word he used was 'Nexus.'"

"Nexus?" Kasumi turned around and looked at him, which reminded them both of how close they were standing together.

"Ah…yeah," Ranma finished chopping up vegetables and passed the cutting board over to her so that she could slide the ingredients into the already cooking mixture, "A guy who acts like a fulcrum…that's the other word he used…or a catalyst, or something like that. He said I affect people when I meet them, change their destinies, or something like that…"

"Well, then he must be a very wise man indeed," Kasumi said as she resumed stirring the contents of the wok, "Because you certainly have changed my life for the better."

Ranma certainly hoped that this was true because he really wanted to believe that his meeting with this girl was a positive development for both of them. But knowing the way things often worked in his life he could not shake the feeling that something was pending that could jeopardize their happiness together. It was a small annoying thing and it refused to be nailed down when he tried to think of what might be the obstacle in their relationship. After all, she had already accepted him for what he was and seemed to have no problem with his curse. He certainly had no problems with her that he could mention, and even the issue of their relative ages seemed like a very small thing in the larger scheme of possibilities.

Perhaps he was just being foolish.

But still…

What if something were about to happen that might change things between them forever? What if she came to hate him for reasons that he presently knew nothing about, or what if there were things about her that he would find harder to accept the more time they got to know each other?

Questions for which he had no particular answers, and with that annoying feeling nagging at him he could not help but wish for some kind of luck charm or protection to preserve things the way they were at that moment. But wishes were just like wishful thinking as his life had hardened him to the belief that destiny was something that you made through your own efforts. And so he resolved to fight hard to preserve the feelings that were beginning to kindle inside of him, vowing to resist any effort by Fate to take away his hopes of happiness and the life he was hoping to share in the company of Kasumi.

And all the while feeling the lines of destiny converge around him, swirling and reshaping themselves with each and every decision that he made as though a perverse God were looking to amuse himself at the expense of a hapless mortal, Ranma would like very much to find that guy and give him a punch in the snout and tell him to mind his own business, but instead remained where he was helping to prepare his supper as night fell upon Nerima, and with it the curtain of the first act of a never ending drama…

Continued.

Next up a new guy hits town-literally! And boy does he shake things up in the life of Saotome Ranma. Be here next time for, "Close Shaves and Haircuts," or, "Have you Seen The Little Piggies…?"

Be there!


	7. Chapter 7

Tsundere07

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Ryoga stared at the words in front of him and almost could not bring himself to believe that he was actually reading them correctly. After all his struggled, for the constant, endless miles that he had wandered, he finally and truly was gazing at the place where destiny had drawn him.

"Fu-rin-kan-high-school," he said like a man in a trance, his knees sagging slightly as he leaned forward and felt relief flood all through his body, "Ranma…at last. At long-long last, I've finally found you…"

He pushed away and stood more alert, resolute and determined as strength flowed back into his veins with the realization that revenge was long last at hand.

"I thank the Kami spirits that guided me here," he said in verbal acknowledgement of whatever unseen power had whispered to him the words, "Furinkan High School…go there and you will find Saotome Ranma."

Whatever benevolent being or ill-intentioned sprite had informed him of this place, he owed them for the knowledge that this place called Furinkan would be a point of reckoning between himself and his tormentor. At long last a thousand insults would be atoned for and honor wold be at long settled.

And all he had to do was find the boy who had eluded him for two long years and pay him back with interest for all the trouble and humiliation that Ryoga had to endure, all on account of a broken promise!

Behind him he heard his friend, Shinji, say, "Well-all, looks like you've come to the place you were hoping to get to. You-all sure you'll do fine from here on your own, Ryoga?"

"Thanks, you've been more than helpful, my friend," Ryoga replied with a glance over his shoulder, "If ever you need a favor from me…"

"Oh please," Shinji said with a chuckle and a light air of dismissal, "After we got my truck stuck in that ditch it was you who hauled it up back onto the road by your lonesome. I figures saving me the towing cost alone paid for the gas it took to bring you-all here from Hokkaido."

"Just the same I am in your debt," Ryoga replied, "And a Hibiki always pays his dues…just as someone else I know is about to reap his own repayment."

"Well, don't play too rough with this friend of yours," Shinji said, "You know you got that peculiar problem with directions that gets you turned about alla the time. Like that time you wandered off to use the bushes an' didn't show back up for a couple of days."

"I had…ah…other business that kept me busy," Ryoga said, "Thanks for waiting."

"Figure you'd show back up sooner or later," Shinji said, "What with you leaving your clothes and backpack behind and alla that. Wull, take care, Ryoga-kun. And if you happen to wander back to our parts be sure to look us up. My cousin could use more firewood get chopped up for the winter."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryoga said as he put the matter of his ordeal out of his mind and concentrated on revenge, knowing that he merely had to wait and see when his prey showed his face in public, which would be the last mistake that coward would ever make as Ryoga intended to erase it from reality-and his memory-the first chance that was offered…

"Hey, 'Biki, wait up!"

"Ranma-kun?" Nabiki glanced over her shoulder and saw the boy moving rapidly to catch up with her as she left her morning home room.

"Hey, sorry, meant to talk with you about the other day," he said, "But after Kasumi read the riot act, well…"

"You don't have to tell me about it, Ranma-kun," Nabiki tried not to wince, though her bottom was still quite tender from the paddling that she had received two days ago at the hands of her older sister.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd thought about what we were talking about before all that business with Kuno happened," Ranma asked, "I finally got Kasumi to relent a bit, and she's kind of given her approval…sort of…"

"What?" Nabiki was surprised, "To selling pictures of you in your cursed form?"

He winced, "No, that part I don't think she'd go for. She was upset enough about seeing pictures of me being drooled over by some girls the other day. But she says that maybe a way for you to pay us both back would be to use your camera to take more ah…appropriate was the word she used…those kind of pictures."

"Appropriate, eh?" Nabiki cocked an eyebrow, "Meaning with your clothes on?"

She would have laughed to see his expression, and wished right there and then that she had her camera handy. But Ranma said, "Look, I know you're smart and you can find a way of making money on pictures that won't get Kasumi mad at the both of us…"

Nabiki arched an eyebrow, "You have suggestions?"

"Well…I thought, maybe…taking pictures of me doing Katas might be all right," Ranma shrugged, "You took some of me and Pops sparring, and a few of Akane practicing her workouts…"

"Hmmm…" Nabiki turned her focus straight ahead, her eyes lighting up as though a bright neon bulb had just gone off over her head.

"You got an idea?" Ranma asked.

"I just might," Nabiki said with a thoughtful expression, "A Calendar."

"Calendar?" he blinked in surprise.

"With pictures of you and Akane doing workouts," Nabiki explained, "This is the time of year when folks start thinking about the new year that comes in February, which is a few months off, but that give us plenty of time to come up with something appropriately theme oriented."

"You really think that something like that would sell?" Ranma asked as they reached the two of the stairs and began to descend to the second floor level.

"Trust me, Saotome," Nabiki smirked, "If appropriately marketed they'll sell like rice cakes. Of course having both you and Akane pose for photos would make it easier to sell to both the guys and the girls…and maybe your girl-type body too, if we run them by Kasumi and get her approval."

"Yeah…that might work," Ranma said, then added, "And maybe you ought to try posing for a few snapshots, Nabiki."

"What?" she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him, "Me?"

"Sure, why not?" he asked, "You're pretty enough, and I've seen you working out, and lots of guys would pay to see you in a couple of those photos…"

"You've got to be kidding me," Nabiki glanced away.

"Why is that, 'Biki?" he ahsed, then saw her wince, "Biki?"

"Stop calling me that," she started forward again, her tone suddenly becoming quite chill.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, "What?" wrong?"

"What's wrong is it isn't nice to tease people about things like their appearance is what," Nabiki snapped.

"I'm not following you," Ranma fell back in step with her, then leaped up and perched atop the mid-post at the point where the stairs turned the corner and began the second half of the flight of steps, "Why do you think I'm making fun of you?"

She paused to stare up at him and was about to bark something harsh when she saw his earnestly puzzled expression. Standing perched like a bird about to swoop down on her gave him a somewhat predatory cast, but his guileless expression ruined the effect and made her wonder why she felt disappointed to know that he was not about to pounce upon her.

"You keep calling me 'Biki," she said, "Don't you know what that means?"

"Sure," he said, "Short for Nabiki, your name."

"It means 'Pretty,' you dolt," she turned away, and started forward again.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"You don't have to pretend," she said, "I know I'm not a great looker like Kasumi, or as Kawaii as Akane…"

"I repeat…So?" he asked, "You look good enough to me."

"Urk," she halted in mid-step, her expression non-plussed as though the wind had just been knocked out of her sails.

"Biki!" he misinterpreted her reaction and jumped down to the spot directly in front of her then said, "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Her eyes met him and for a moment she could not form a coherent thought, but then she drew a breath and said, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Huh?" he said, "Well…yeah. Maybe not as good looking as my cursed bod, but you sure don't hurt my eyes, and I've seen plenty of good looking girls around this place."

"Ah…" she said, trying desperately to get her thought back on topic.

"Plus you got a great body," Ranma said, "That's why I thought you should pose, 'cause guys would pay as much for a shot of you doing katas as they would that flat-chested Akane…"

"Who's flat chested, Ranma?"

"Ah…" he winced, even as Nabiki herself started at the sight of her younger sister. Ranma smiled nervously as he glanced over his shoulder and said, "Hey there…Akane…"

The youngest Tendo sister hand her hands on hips and was scowling in their direction, but her mouth quirked a bit at the edge as she said, "Well, excuse me for not being built like a harlot, you Hentai. And what's the big idea of me catching you again hitting on my sister?"

"Hey, it ain't like that!" Ranma protested, "Biki and me were just talking business…"

"Yeah, I can imagine what sort of business you've got in mind," Akane said with an insinuating tone as she leered, "But just remember that Kasumi's just down the hall, and if she catches you flirting like that…"

"Give me a break," Ranma turned around, "I just told 'Biki the truth because she seemed really mad and upset with me for some weird reason. She's been avoiding me since the other day and I wanted to find out what was bugging her."

"Yeah, right," Akane snorted, "I can't believe that Dad wants to engage one of us to a Casanova like you. What was he thinking?"

"Actually," Nabiki found her voice, "What Ranma-kun says is true. We were talking about business."

Akane's suspicions turned from Ranma to her sister, "What kind of business?"

"Something that actually involves you as well, Little Sister," Nabiki managed to say without betraying the tangled web of her emotions, "A way of earning some money for our school, not to mention get free publicity to drum up business for the dojo."

"Go on," Akane did not trust Nabiki much farther than she could throw her in a Judo hold, but she did respect that the older girl had phenomenal instincts when it came to anything involving money.

"Picture this," Nabiki said, "A Calendar for year 1993 that features the Anything Goes school with its star pupils and heirs posed in action mode, demonstrating the variety of skills and disciplines that make our style of Kempo so unique in all of Japan."

Akane arched her eyebrows and said, "A Calendar? With us?"

"With you and Ranma-kun," Nabiki said, "And maybe Kasumi since she's the foremost student of our dojo."

"Kasumi?" Ranma said, "Now wait a minute…"

"Don't be greedy about showing off your fiancée, Ranma-kun," Nabiki smiled, "You were just trying to convince me to take part in this, remember? And of course we'd have your girl side since she's just so kawaii and will help us to sell more copies."

"Now wait a minute…" Ranma started to protest.

"And maybe we could also use the proceeds for the first run to create an Organizer for all the photos we don't use in the actual Calendar itself," Nabiki continued, "Twelve pictures, one for each month, is the maximum that we use for the calendar, so naturally we'd take a lot of photos and use the twelve best. Group decision, everyone gets to decide by voice vote which Pics they want accepted. Then we choose fifty two more from the pile that's left and make a weekly organizer folder that's bound to double our proceeds."

That's sixty-four pics in all," Ranma scratched the back of his head, "You think between the four or us we can get that much?"

"Trust me, Ranma-kun," Nabiki smiled, "I'm a professional. I know how to take a good picture, The question is…do you think any of you could take a picture of me and capture my good side?"

"How hard could that be?" Akane asked, grumbling, "Assuming we can find your good side…"

"Hey, I'm sure 'Biki will make for a lot of good pics," Ranma said, 'Course, I've never used a camera myself, so I'm not sure if I'd be good for it…"

"Let me do that, Ranma-kun."

All three heads turned and then Ranma gulped, "Kasumi?"

His fiancée smiled and said, "I heard you talking from down the hallway and I think it would be a wonderful idea. But I'll be taking your pictures, Nabiki."

"You will, Sis?" Nabiki asked with just a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Of course," Kasumi said with guiles innocence in her expression, "And I'll use for guidance the example you set when taking pictures of Akane-chan and Ranma-kun…or Ranko as well."

"Ah…hahah…yeah…" Nabiki tried not to sweat, knowing all too well when her older sister was giving her a none-too-subtle warning.

"It's good to see you all working so well together," Kasumi smiled, then turned and asked, "Shall we be going?"

"Oh?" Ranma asked, "Is it time already?"

"I spoke with Coach Kleats and he agreed that you could be spared from attending practice this one evening," Kasumi smiled, "He wanted me to convey to you how grateful he is that you took up his offer to help coach both the Soccer and Rugby teams, and he says that you did such a good job that he'll have no trouble keeping them in line just on the hint that you'll be back tomorrow, after they've had time enough to recover from your last coaching session."

"Oh, yeah," Ranma shrugged, "Hey, it was no big problem, though I gotta say that for a bunch of athletes those guys were pitifully out of shape. Just a couple of laps around the field and they started falling down all over the place. And talk about weak muscle tone…" he shook his head as if to lament on the softness of modern High School students.

"Be assured you have made quite an impression on those fellows," Kasumi beamed, "When I mentioned you they seemed to look at me with polite attention."

"More like abject terror," Akane savagely grinned as she seemed to relish the thought of the school athletic and sporting clubs having a new element in their lives that was taking the heat away from her for a change. Oh, sure she had been irritated at first thinking that her morning sport of running the gauntlet had been ended, but when her former amorata tearfully apologized and begged in masse to be forgiven for past harassment…

And all because they had heard about what happened to Kuno, who had been out of school for two days recovering from his own run-in with Ranma.

"Oh sure, you're off the hook, Akane," Nabiki said, "But I wish, for once, that you'd consider the effect that this is going to have on my regular business."

"What business is that?" Ranma asked.

The middle daughter sighed, "You might as well know that there have been betting pools going on here at Furinkan-don't look at me like that, Kasumi-where the kitty that's built up has been running odds on who was going to nail Akane-figuratively speaking, naturally enough-and the odds were running thirty to one that she would get through the semester without anybody getting lucky."

"You bet on whether or not some boy was going to nail me?" Akane asked incredulously.

"Hey, there was no chance of it after the first couple of times when you laid out every boy who tried his luck," Nabiki insisted, "I knew perfectly well that those talentless losers were never going to stand a chance against you. Only Kuno came close to matching your prowess, and I knew that clod would never take a chance of actually striking you for fear he'd upset Kasumi."

"Wow," Ranma said, "You really will bet on almost anything, 'Biki."

"I don't approve of gambling," Kasumi said, "If I had known that you were earning money through such methods…"

"Hey, if it wasn't me then it'd be someone else," Nabiki insisted, "By taking charge of the Betting Pools I put myself in a position to control the way things got conducted. And if anything I was able to discourage guys who might have been inclined to cheat from finding ways of cheating or gaming the system so that you'd lose to one of their favorites. If anything I was actually looking out for you, little sister."

"Gee, how thoughtful." Akane sniffed, "I feel so honored."

"Actually, what 'Biki says makes a kind of sense," Ranma remarked.

"It does, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"Back in Hong-Kong when Pop and me were trying to earn some grub we fought in one of their back-alley cage fights," Ranma explained, "Normally we avoid those places 'cause guys there ain't exactly the most savory customers to have to deal with, and for some of them cheating's almost an acceptable way of making sure you get back your earnings."

"Kumite fights?" Nabiki's eyebrows went up almost to her hairline, "Those are highly illegal."

"Tell me about it," Ranma winced, "Guys get roughed up pretty bad in those things. It ain't nothing like a real Martial Arts fight is supposed to be like. Ain't hardly any rules to speak of. But the point is…I had a good look at the guys who run those things and let me tell you, you ain't nothing like those losers, 'Biki."

"Gee thanks," Nabiki winced, "Nice to know I haven't sunk that low in everyone's estimation."

"Thing is…folks gamble all the time," Ranma said, "About everywhere I go you see money exchange hands, and it really spoils the purity of the Martial Arts. You're right not to like it, Kasumi, 'cause fighting like that ain't pretty."

"Fighting for money instead of the purity of the art is wrong," Akane said, "I'm glad to see that you're mature enough to know that much, Ranma."

"Hey, I ain't a total bum, you know," Ranma smiled, "But I get what 'Biki means about me cutting into her business. So if she wants to put money on my fights, then I say let her earn some extra dough. Not like I'm gonna lose to anybody."

"Oh?" Nabiki cocked an eyebrow as she looked up at the boy who was preening about himself in a way that was paradoxically smug and yet not condescending, as if he really believed he was invincible, and (unlike Kuno) was good enough to make you believe it.

"I don't know, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, "Surely there might be someone out there who could seriously challenge you, and one day…they might be the one who gets lucky."

"Aw, I'll deal with that when it happens," Ranma said, "I mean…I know there are guys out there who are tougher than Pop, and I still sometimes can't beat the Old Man when he cheats. But I'm getting stronger every day, and before too long I'll surpass even your father. Just you watch me."

"I think you might at that, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, sounding somewhat relieved, "Very well then, let's be off, shall we? Father will be expecting us soon, and we still have supper to prepare. Plus I need to bring in the laundry now that it's had time to dry."

"Yeah, better we get home before Dad runs out of cigarettes," Akane said with a sniff.

"And the Men don't find the hidden cache of Sake that we've got hidden under the floorboards," Nabiki added, "The last time they did they were out like snoring babies."

"Hate to say it, but your Dad's the only one I've ever seen who could drink Pop under the table," Ranma concurred as the rough of them headed for the front entrance, and-all unsuspecting-an encounter the likes of which they would all soon remember…

"So…this is the Plebian school where those hussies attend with this boy who overpowered my dear brother," Kodachi mused as she stood poised atop a telephone poll looking down at an angle at the school yard in question.

"Yes, Mistress," Sasuke dutifully informed her from where he perched just beneath her, clinging by the handholds, feeling faintly nervous that a stray breeze might take his Mistress by surprise were he not present to catch her.

"How vulgar and depressing," Kodachi mused, "Why could Tatewaki not choose a less dreary place to attend during his high school years? Just because this…Furinkan has such a history with our family. Could he not attend a proper boarding school, preferably one not full of such peasants?"

"I fear the choice was not his to be made, Mistress," Sasuke responded, "Your father enrolled him before he mysteriously vanished, and as he was the Principal…"

"Do not remind me of Father's inexplicable attachment to this place," Kodachi sniffed primly, "This is where he met mother so I suppose some maudlin sentimentality worked its way into his thinking. But still and all, to think of having to mingle with persons who are so beneath his station, I…"

She paused suddenly in the middle of her speech, which was so uncharacteristic that Sasuke glanced up and said, "Mistress?"

"What is that fellow doing?" Kodachi frowned, "How curiously suspicious."

Sasuke adjusted his eyes to surveying the landscape and after a moment said, "Oh, I see. Some boy in a yellow shirt appears to be wandering around the gates as though he were lost. He's not wearing a school uniform. Perhaps he is a tourist?"

"Is that fellow, by any chance, Saotome Ranma?" Kodachi asked.

"Why no," Sasuke said in surprise, "He's not the one who attacked your brother. In fact I can honestly say that I have never seen him before in my life."

"This bears investigating," Kodachi said, and then she stepped off of the pole, even as Sasuke felt his heart lurch into his mouth, though with a flick of her wrist she sent her ribbon sailing out to snag a nearby tree branch, thus breaking her fall as she swung across the street and vaulted onto the wall nearest to the gates. Then she crouched low and watched as the boy in the yellow shirt began approaching the front face of the school building…

Nabiki was finding it hard to maintain her usual aloof quality of objective rationalism as she continued to watch the dynamic chemistry that was taking place before her eyes, between her beloved older sister and this wild dynamic element that had come into their lives.

Ranma was like a force of nature in that he affected everything with which he came into contact. Just by being there he was a Catalytic force triggering changes in people with whom he interacted. The mere fact that he had added a step to Kasumi's gait that made her sister appear to walk just a bit taller than before, or that Akane-for all her initial hostility to the boy-was starting to respond to him in a hostile way, trading insults and banter that would normally cause her to break out into violent spurts of irrational temper.

And then there was the way he made her feel when he kept using the abbreviation of her name to form a complimentary term meaning, "Beautiful Maiden." No one had ever described her like that, and the fact that he did not say it in a mocking or ironic tone made it seem as though he seriously meant it. And that meant that he thought of her as someone who was physically as attractive as either of her sisters. Even more so since he had flattered Nabiki by comparing her favorably against Akane.

And then the subject which he broached with her, one that actually had gained Kasumi's tacit approval. The idea of a Calendar that would feature her as one of its starring players. Pictures of her that would be marketed for sale to other boys to view and hang upon their walls at their leisure. Other boys and girls who only knew Nabiki from her reputation as a dealer and "fixer" of betting pools and small change extortion rackets.

Would Ranma really have such a favorable view of her if he really knew more about the types of things that she did in order to bring in much-needed funds to keep their family from going bankrupt? Nabiki was a material girl who had material needs, and sometimes when she skimmed enough off the top she treated herself to something special as a reward for her clever manipulations.

But now that Ranma was taking an active role in her operations then perhaps there would be no need for do things that she would rather not publicize in front of Kasumi. Perhaps she could shift her energies towards more legitimate means for supporting herself by means that were not so morally questionable. Instead of using blackmail and extortion to gain favors from people perhaps they could raise the profile of the Dojo and give the family a source of pride that had been lost in the years following the demise of their beloved mother.

But still…this nagging feeling that she had every time she saw her sister exchange meaningful looks with her new iinazuke…that was disturbing her peace of mind and causing her the most uncomfortable sensations in the pit of her stomach. Kasumi was obviously very taken with the young man, who seemed as plainly honest and obvious in his expressions as though he wore his heart on his sleeve, and every time he looked at Kasumi there was something like awe in his features.

As crude and raw as his manners were, he had a forceful way of expressing himself that appealed to Nabiki, and it was his very lack of evasiveness and sophistication that made it easy to trust him. Even if he were attempting to lie or hide something from her she would be able to ferret him out and learn those secrets in a very short order.

As powerful a fighter as he was his very nature seemed adverse to employing his strength against anyone who was unable to fight back. As quaintly chauvinistic and atavistic as it might seem to Nabiki, he actually seemed deferential to women and was sincere in his desire not to inflict injury by fighting all out with a woman, even knowing that Kasumi could probably kick his ass if she had a mind to do so.

Who was this guy, and why did he stir up so much chaos wherever he went? He overpowered Kuno with ridiculous ease and had every guy in school now following his lead since he took control over the Athletic clubs as the right hand man of Coach Kleats.

And…why did it feel as if this was only the beginning of an adventure that was about to sweep her whole family up into its midst as they journeyed down the rabbit hole into his world, where things were possible that defied all rational explanation?

"…So…what you're saying is that in order to arrange for fresh new fights," Akane was saying while these thoughts flowed through Nabiki's head, "That in order for you to generate interest in more fights is to have strong opponents who could be a challenge for Ranma."

"Oh yeah," Nabikli said aloud in response to this, "But to do that we'd have to find someone who's just as strong a fighter as him, and guys like that don't just drop out of the sky you know…"

The minute those words left her mouth she had the most peculiar sense that she was about to regret them. And-sure enough-Ranma himself reacted by throwing up his arms directly in the path of Kasumi and Akane.

Nabiki fell back a short step out of sheer reflex as Ranma very gently but firmly forced her sisters back, and all four of them cleared away from the spot where they had been about to step just instants before a figure came plummeting down from the sky…exactly as she had ironically predicted.

Nabiki had a quick impression of a boy with a wild mane of black hair held back by a tiger striped bandana. He had a yellow shirt and green pants with leggings formed by leather staps, and in his hand was a red umbrella that he was aiming like a javelin, aimed at the ground as he cried, "RANMA-PREPARE TO DIE!"

Just just as he closed in she caught sight of something else out of the corner of her eye…a familiar pink ribbon that wrapped itself around one of the legs of the young man and pulled him short by a couple of meters so that he fell short of his goal and hit the ground a safer distance away…so hard that the sidewalk was actually deformed, and explosively reacted in a blast that sent bits of concrete hurtling in all direcitons.

Ranma took the brunt of the concrete shrapnel on himself, deflecting much of it with his arms and hands, while Akane and Kasumi dropped into defensive postures, as did Nabiki, though she was far enough back to be well away from the affected area.

Which was a very good thing, for in the middle of the smoldering crater the boy with the umbrella stood up, and then snarled, "What are you doing? You interfered in my revenge!"

To which Nabiki felt a chill run down their spine as a high pitched laugh rang out, and then the figure in a school dress that was different from Furinkan stepped forward, saying, "How utterly absurd! You were about to threaten the life of someone whom I care for, which I, the Black Rose of Saint Hebereke, Kuno Kodachi, cannot allow."

"Oh, Kodachi-san," Kasumi straightened out, "It's been a whle. How have you been faring?"

It was amazing how fast Kodachi crossed the distance of the yard, but there she suddenly was standing before Kasumi with an eager, almost Puppy-like look, and it was a wonder that her tail (metaphorically speaking) was not wagging.

"How wonderful that you remember me," Kodachi said as she disregarded everyone else in her fawning attention to the older girl before her, "I certainly have been thinking fondly of you, Tendo-dono. I must say that the light of the afternoon is casting the sun's radiant glow upon your delicate features to good effect…"

"Oh brother," Akane remarked, sharing with Nabiki a mild aversion to the way that the aristocratic girl was fawning over their mutual sister.

"Huh?" Ranma said, looking puzzled, wondering why this strange girl was talking this way to his iinazuke.

Kodachi's eyes seemed to only just take him in, and she looking up and down with critical attention, and just the barest hint of possible interest.

"You there," she said, "Who are you and what is your relationship to Lady Tendo?"

"Who am I?" Ranma said, "I'm…"

"Oh, but wait," the girl interrupted, giving Ranma a curious sense of déjà vu as the girl suddenly reminded him of another (and with good reason), "Where are my manners? I am Kuno Kodachi, as I just announced when I dealt with that boorish boy with the umbrella…"

"HEY"! Ryoga said as he finished freeing his leg of the ribbon, "I'm still here, so wait your turn, Lady! I'm the one with a score to settle with Saotome Ranma!"

"Huh?" Ranma said, frowning as he looked at the boy and then said, "Do I know you?"

"What do you mean, Ranma?" Akane asked, "He obviously knows you. He just said your name."

"Ah…" Ranma frowned, "He's…kind of familiar…"

"What?" the boy looked crestfallen, "Don't tell me you've forgotten…"

Akane turned to Nabiki and said, "I thought you said he had a good memory?"

"That's what I thought," Nabiki turned to Ranma and said, "You sure you don't remember this guy? Because I think it'd be pretty hard to forget a guy who could do…that," she nodded to the crater that stood where their sidewalk had been a moment earlier.

"Ah…" Ranma frowned, "Now that you mention it…he does look…kind of familiar…"

The boy scowled and said, "Think back two years ago when we both were attending Middle School together…"

"Middle school?" Ranma blinked, then his face lit up, "Oh yeah! Now I remember…ah…you and me got into a fight once. What was your name again? Ryo something…"

"It's Hibiki Ryoga, you jerk!" the boy stabbed forward with his umbrella, only to have it be intercepted by the tip of a rod to which the ribbon streamer was attached.

"Hibiki Ryoga you say?" Kodachi said with a flash of interest, "How interesting." She withdrew the rod and then moved smoothly around to circle Ryoga, who looked at her in puzzlement as if not knowing what to make of his interest, "Your name implies the shaking of the world, and you certainly do know how to make a forceful entrance. And Saotome Ranma…A Wild Horse that roams freely through the Rice Paddies. Such interesting specimens, rare forms of masculine virtue by the look of things," she came back around to stand before Ranma then said, "And you I find most curious. Your style of dress and the pigtail gives you a slightly foreign look, while he seems like a wild creature that has descended from the mountains. Like Gilgamesh when met with Ekindu and fought along the fringes of civilization."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "You certainly have an interesting way of putting things, Kodachi-san."

"I am well versed in all the classics," Kodachi beamed, then said, "There is a rumor going about that I came to have answered concerning the disturbing news that you have acquired yourself a fiancé, Kasumi-dono."

"Why yes," Kasumi said, "Ranma is my iinazuke. It was arranged for us by our fathers."

"By your fathers you say?" Kodachi's tone dropped by an octave, and she whirled about to face Ranma squarely, "And what have you to recommend yourself, good Sir, as the betrothed to she whom I count as a dear and valued friend?"

"Ah…well," Ranma wondered what to make of this girl, not certain if she were sizing him up as a man or looking for an excuse to have him be throttled.

"Betrothed?" Ryoga looked stunned, "Ranma…you're engaged to this girl?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ranma asked, frowning, "You got a problem with that…OLD buddy?"

Ryoga scowled, "I'm not your buddy. I'm your enemy! And my problem is with you!"

He started to lunge forward again, only this time Ranma stepped into his personal space, side-stepping the umbrella and putting a hand over the face of his intended opponent.

"Ryoga was it?" Ranma said, "Yeah, I remember you now. We did have a fight scheduled back then, but what about it?"

"Oh my," Kodachi said, having caught the fluid way in which the one boy had just circumvented the attack pattern of the other.

"What about it?" Ryoga took a step backward and scowled, "It was a fight, Damn you! You broke a Man-to-Man promise when you ran away!"

"Uh oh," Nabiki sensed the change in Ranma's mood, and noticed the sizeable crowd of students who were gathering around the fringes to see what was the commotion. The words, "Ran Away" were echoing amid their peers and causing some to murmur to one another as if this revelation had just exposed a hidden weakness in Saotome.

It had, but not the way they imagined. Nabiki, however, knew the ego of the boy and the brittle way in which he clung to his self-esteem, and calling him a coward was definitely not a tactically sound maneuver.

"Let me get this straight," Ranma said, "You saying I chickened out and ran away from that fight?"

"You know that's what happened!" Ryoga snapped, "I went to meet you at the agreed upon place but you had run away, you Coward!"

Ranma's manner was chill, but he managed to restrain his temper, "Ryoga…answer me something. Was the place where we agreed to fight not the yard directly behind your house?"

"So?" Ryoga snapped.

"So I was there at the time that we agreed upon," Ranma said, "Only you weren't. I stood there waiting for you to show up for three whole days…"

"Three whole days?" Akane reacted with dismay.

"But then my Pop showed up and insisted we had to leave town," Ranma continued, "And I know the old fool well enough not to question him on that since it probably meant that he got into trouble doing something he really oughta not have."

"Three days," Nabiki repeated dryly, not sure if to be impressed or appalled at such dedication.

"Oh sure, you waited three days," Ryoga snarled, "But on the forth day you were no where to be found!"

"Four days?" even Kodachi seemed to find that a little bit extreme.

"So where were you for three days?" Ranma asked.

"I was everywhere!" Ryoga snapped, "Tomobiki, Shinanomi, Shinjuku, Yokahama, Osaka…"

"What were you doing in those places if you had a fight behind your yard?" Kasumi wondered.

"I was looking for my yard!" Ryoga snapped, "It's just…I can never seem to find the place I want to go when I look for it. That's why it took me all this time to catch up with you, Ranma!"

"Oh my," Kodachi said, "In other words you have no sense of direction?"

There was mumbling all around them as people grasped the blindingly obvious point that the boy in question had a serious problem with his sense of directions.

"Ah…second question," Ranma said, "How did you know to find me here?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Ryoga's smile did not contain warmth so much as wistful comfort, "A voice told me that I would find you here. It said come to Furinkan High School. That is where you'll meet Saotome Ranma."

"So you listen to voices in your head as well," Ranma said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up!" Ryoga snapped, "You're just jealous because the voices talk to me instead of you!"

"Thank somebody for that bit of divine revelation," Nabiki noted drolly.

"And now that I've found you…" Ryoga drew his umbrella back, clearly intending to throw it, "NOW YOU DIE, RANMA!"

He swung forward, but Ranma easily side-stepped the throw, only the umbrella unfolded and spun like a top, whizzing right past Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi and Kodachi and curving in an arc as it swung around, lifted into the air a few feet then turned about and came right back at Ranma, who avoided it a second time, allowing it to return to the hand of its owner.

"Neat trick," Ranma said, "Can you make it do loop the loop?"

"Shut up!" Ryoga leaped forward and stabbed with the umbrella, but again Ranma had no problem avoiding the attack, even when the other boy stabbed over and over again with multiple thrusts. Ranma finally moved forward and easily side-stepped a lunge as he stuck out his foot and tripped Ryoga, who went staggering by and almost plowed into a group of fathered students.

Ryoga whirled around and said, "Cheap tricks like that won't win you any points, Ranma!"

That was when Kasumi's bokken smacked across the other boy's face, and like a light going out Ryoga hit the ground, rendered momentarily unconscious.

"Honestly," Kasumi said, "Such rude behavior."

"Excellently executed, my beloved Kasumi-dono," Kodachi applauded, "Tatewaki could not have laid low that clueless barbarian any more competently.

"Actually," Akane remarked, "I'm starting to think that he and your brother have a lot in common."

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi turned around, "I didn't mean to interfere in a personal fight, but this boy seems reckless and he almost involved a number of our students, which would have meant that I would have to remain here tending to their injuries instead of going home to prepare dinner. Please try and calm him down so that we can have a rational discussion like civilized people are supposed to."

"Ah…sure thing, Kasumi," Ranma said, stepping forward and looking down at the semi-conscious Ryoga, "Better listen to what she says, old Buddy. When Kasumi uses that tone it means you'd better pay attention."

"What could possibly make this guy so mad at you, Ranma?" Akane asked, Getting lost and missing your fight is his fault, clearly."

"Huh…" Ranma scowled, then suddenly his eyes went round, "Hey, I know what this is!"

"You do?" Nabiki asked.

"Sure," Ranma said, "You guys wait here and see this baka doesn't go anywhere on his own, or he'll probably get lost then start this whole thing all over. I'll be right back."

With that Ranma turned and headed into the building, moving as fast as his legs could move, which was to say that he moved like the wind would do if a typhoon were impending.

A few moments later he emerged from the building holding a number of plastic-wrapped small packages in his hands, and to the dismay of everyone it turned out to be the very last thing that any of them would have expected.

"Bread?" Nabiki asked, "You've got to be kidding."

"Here we go," Ranma dumped a number of the packages on the recovering Ryoga, "Happy now? I didn't forget anything, did I?"

"Hah?" Ryoga blinked his eyes, holding up one of the packages, "Curry bread?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, "Also Rye, Wheat, Melon, Chow Mein, Soy, Seaweed, Meat, Bean Jam, Pumpernickel, Banana Nut, Sesame Seed, Jalapeno, Pickle, Soup Bread…no, wait, there's no such thing…"

"My, you certainly believe in being thorough," Kodachi remarked.

"But what does this have to do with Bread, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi wondered.

"Well, you see, at the time I met this guy we both were attending an all-boys school," Ranma said, "You got no idea what they're like, especially at lunchtime. A pack of starving animals has more manners. Got so we have to fight for the last rolls of bread if we didn't want to go hungry, and they were always running out right about when me and Ryoga here got there."

"So you fought over Bread?" Nabiki asked.

"Sure did," Ranma replied, looking at Ryoga, "And I whipped his ass almost every day for over a month before he got angry and challenged me to fight him once and for all about it."

"That's right," Ryoga started to rise to his feet, "You humiliated me in front of all our peers, so I swore that I would get revenge! But you chickened out and ran away…"

"I didn't run away!" Ranma snapped, "Pop pulled me out of school and took me on the road to visit my cousin in the mountains. Then after that he enrolled me in a different school, and following that we went to China…"

"Yes…China," Ryoga snarled, "And that's where my life really took a turn to Hell, all because of you, Ranma!"

"Oh my," Kodachi glanced at both young men, "The two of you went to China?"

There was a sudden chill in the air as the Tendo sisters looked towards Ryoga, and then Ranma said, "Hey…Ryoga…you don't mean to say that you followed me and Pop…to Jusenkyo?"

"Jusenkyo?" Kodachi blinked.

"Ah, yeah, great tourist stop," Akane said nervously, "They say visiting there can make a new man out of you…"

"A new man you say?" Ryoga balled a fist, shutting his eyes as it seemed as though the air around him suddenly grew chill, "Yes…that is exactly my problem…"

"Oh no," Ranma groaned, "Ryoga…you baka…"

"Enough talk!" Ryoga snarled, drawing back with his umbrella again, only to find the tip of Kasumi's bokken was touching his nose in a suggestive manner.

"This is a school yard," she said with deceptive pleasantness, "This is no place for behaving like roughens. If you have a grievance with Ranma-kun, then let us settle it like proper Martial Artists."

"Well spoken, Kasumi-dono," Kodachi said approvingly, "I quite agree. A match such as this can only be decided in a proper setting worthy of two such strong and virile young men," her eyes were roving over both Ryoga and then at Ranma and back again, "A contest of champions, demonstrating your manly prowess for the edification of lesser mortals."

"Uh oh," Nabiki said, then paused, looked thoughtful and then said, "You know…this could actually work to our advantage."

"What do you mean, Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"What we were discussing just a minute ago," Nabiki replied, "About finding a strong opponent who can give Ranma-kun a challenge? Well, here he is, exactly as ordered."

"What, that guy?" Ranma turned and glared at Ryoga, who glared back twice as fiercely, exposing fangs that seemed longer than were typical in a human.

"Hmmm…" Kodachi walked into the "No man's" space between the two and once more critically looked them over, turning from Ranma to Ryoga and back again, then whipping out her ribbon and bending over with incredible flexibility, stretching it as though it were a measuring tape as she contrasted their various bodily dimensions, then righted up and said, "As I thought…a perfect match."

"Huh?" both confused boys said in mutual chorus.

"You have exactly the same length to arm, leg, torso and thickness," Kodachi revealed, "Exactly the same physical dimensions right down to the last millimeter. Tell me, you wouldn't happen to be twin brothers separated by birth by any chance?"

"WHAT?" came their mutual response, "NO WAY!"

"Well," Kodachi said, hardly phased by their protestations, "There is one more definitive way that I can measure the difference between you," and with that she moved over to Ranma, and before he could protest put her hands down below his waist and felt him somewhere very intimate, where women were not supposted to touch a man without express invitation.

"HEY!" Ranma was caught between a desire to escape (and a definite knowledge that doing so would not be advisable while she was holding on to that part of his "equipment." He was loathe to lay a hand on the strange girl for thinking he would be the one regarded as a pervert.

But to his relief she straightened up and held a portion of her ribbon up before her widened eyes, saying, "Oh my…"

"Hey!" Ranma felt himself coloring from head to foot, but now she turned her focus upon Ryoga, and before the Lost Boy could do something to avoid the strange ponytailed gymnast she was sizing him up in a similar manner.

"Stop that!" Ryoga gripped his crotch and put some distance between him and Kodachi, "Are you crazy?"

"Well now…this is interesting," Kodachi held her ribbon up, then turned and wrapped it around her wrist and said, "Oh my…"

"What?" Akane said in confusion, "What is it?"

Kodachi turned to Ranma and said, "You are longer," then to Ryoga, "But you are definitely wider, and I have it on some authority that wider allows for greater contact with the sensitive neural clusters that exist within one inch of a woman's treasured garden."

"Oh my," it was Kasumi's turn to look round eyed and turn a faint pink scarlet with embarrassment.

"And I suppose you know this from personal experience?" Nabiki asked with a frown that hid her interest in this juicy bit of information that she filed away in her mind for later…confirmation.

"Oh, but of course not," Kodachi turned willowy and elegant once again, "I am but a sweet and innocent flower untouched by the hand of any man. After all, I attend an all girls school, and it's not like there are an abidance of such fine specimen as these fine gentlemen around Saint Hebereke with which I could draw any sort of contrast."

"So you're telling me that this is the first time you sized up a guy with such weird methods?" Ranma asked, being careful to turn his crotch away from her as she seemed to be looking at him as though staring right through his clothing.

"Well, other than Tatewaki, my dear brother," Kodachi said, "But that was purely for medical purposes as I needed to attend his wounds the other day…injuries that I believe were inflicted by you, Saotome Ranma. And I am happy to say that the both of you compare favorably with him by a long measure."

"Who's Tatewaki?" Ryoga asked.

"Aw, nobody you'd ever want to know," Ranma said, "Trust me on that. So, you're his sister, eh?"

"Yes, and now that I have had the opportunity to meet the both of you I will be more than interested to see you two in a proper tournament-style competition," Kodachi noted with wry approval, turning to Kasumi and adding, "And I can certainly better comprehend your interest in your iinazuke, my sweet Kasumi-dono. You must feel as though you are a very lucky woman."

"Oh…I have no complaints so far," Kasumi smiled, "But thank you for the compliment, Kodachi-san."

Kodachi's eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked upon Kasumi, but her gaze became more wary as she turned her focus upon Ranma, and there was a predatory gleam as she said, "When next I see you I expect a good show. Do not disappoint as I have very high expectations for the both of you."

With that she turned and walked away, resolute and as straight as a wand, her step light and graceful as she walked with her head held high like a princess.

Despite himself Ryoga culd not help his eyes following her movements as he frowned and said, "Who is that girl?"

"Not sure I want to know," Ranma said, turning to Nabiki and adding, "I can see what you mean about her taking a lot after her brother."

"You don't even know the half of it, Saotome," Nabiki replied, "Like she said, Saint Hebereke is an all girl school, and Kodachi rules the roost there as their top Alpha female athlete."

"That's not all I hear said about her," Akane confided, "She's a tough competitor, but she cheats a lot to win her matches. And some of the things I've heard hinted about between her and the other girls in her gym class…"

"What?" Ranma said, looking puzzled.

"Never mind," Nabiki said, turning to Ryoga, "Why don't I show you to the place where we can have your little Cock-Fight and settle this Bread thing once and for all between the both of you."

"How about if we don't wait!" Ryoga snarled, drawing back his umbrella again, only to feel the press of a wooden bokken against his shoulder, "Or…maybe we could wait for it…"

"That would be very wise," Kasumi said, her voice the very tone of geniality, but her eyes hinted at something far more dangerous that her turned her gracious smile into a warning that was best to be heeded.

"Trust me, Ryoga," Ranma said, "You don't want to get Kasumi mad at you…because if she gets mad we all suffer for it, and then I get mad. And you don't ever want to see me getting angry."

"In the meantime," Nabiki dropped her tone an octave, "See what you can do to spread the words among your friends, Akane. Try and make it sound like these two guys are on the same level as fighters, and make it sound like Ranma could be in for a definite challenge…"

"What?" Ranma protested, "No way…"

"Listen Ranma," Nabiki rounded on him, "No one is going to place a bet against you if they take it for granted that you're going to win. And if everyone bets the same way then the only way that I could earn any prize money is for you to lose…and since you don't like losing…"

"Ah…right, I get it now," Ranma winced, "No problem."

Nabiki's face brightened, "I knew you could be reasonable, with a bit of coaching. Now then… Hibiki Ryoga was it? Let's see about making sure you show up on time for the match in two days and don't wind up somewhere else this side of Okinawa."

"Two days?" Ryoga bristled.

"It will take me at least that long to set things up and get permission to use the track and field to hold the fight," Nabiki said, "And as lax as the school administration is about some things, they'd rather have advanced warning before the school gets shut down. And besides, in two days it'll be an off day and it won't interfere with our classes."

"Ah…well…I suppose," Ryoga said dubiously, "I want Revenge against Ranma…but I don't want to make other people suffer about it…"

"Right this way," Nabiki urged, taking the boy by the arm and steering him away from where Ranma and the others were standing watching the middle Tendo sister work her magic.

"Man, I'll never get over the way Nabiki can manage people," Ranma said, "I was sure that Ryoga would put up more of a fuss than this."

"Nabiki is a very strange girl," Kasumi said, "I love her as my sister, but at times I find it hard to imagine how we could be related."

"You're not the only one to think that, Oneechan," Akane said, "Funny thing though. I don't feel like that Ryoga is such a bad guy. He just seems really confused about everything."

"Yeah, and now I remember why I forgot all about him," Ranma said, "At that time in my life a lot was going on and he just didn't seem that important. Now I wish I had paid him more attention. Imagine…following me all the way to Jusenkyo."

"You don't suppose that he…?" Akane asked.

"If he did then it would explain a lot about why he's even more mad now than about the bread," Ranma said, noticing that more than a few of the packages he had brought out were missing, no doubt scooped up by Ryoga, who shared with Ranma the utilitarian sense of someone who lived off the land and never missed an opportunity to acquire food stuffs.

"He does seem like a very nice boy," Kasumi mused, "In a homicidally maniacal kind of way."

Ranma frowned, "And by the way…what was with that Kodachi calling you Lady Kasumi?"

"Kodachi has a very formal upbringing and no doubt considers it polite since I am the Lady of the Household," Kasumi replied, "But she's a very nice girl. I've only met her a few times, but she's always been very respectful towards me."

"That's because she's got a Big Sister complex with you, Kasumi," Akane said dubiously.

"Oh yes…she did lose her mother at such a tragic age," Kasumi said sadly, "I can relate to what she must be going through. I suppose, in a way, that I must remind her somewhat of her late mother."

"Yeah, that's gotta be it," Akane said but rolled her eyes, her tone implying that this was not her own genuine opinion.

"Well, shall we be going then?" Kasumi asked, "We've wasted enough time here for one day, and Father will be growing concerned."

"No problem," Ranma fell in step with his iinazuke, Akane flanking on the opposite shoulder. But the two of them exchanged silent looks, which Ranma took to mean that Akane wanted a chance to speak with him in private, and obviously did not want to say what she had to say in front of her sister, which he took to be a very good idea since he had his own suspicions about this Kodachi…and felt an odd sort of irritation as though he had somehow, inexplicably, just acquired yet another rival…

Continued.

Next up: The Match of the Century! (Well, hey, for the week anyway…) Ranma versus Ryoga, but who will make the cut in, "Of Pigs and Redheads," or "Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow," be there!


	8. Chapter 8

Tsundere08

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"So, tell me more about yourself, Ryoga-kun," Nabiki asked, "Where do you come from, and what do you do to support yourself? And have you really been on the road for two whole years chasing after Ranma?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ryoga cast, "What is Saotome Ranma to you? And why the sudden interest in me?"

"Oh please," Nabiki softly chuckled, "Saotome Ranma is the most exciting thing that's happened around here for months, present company excluded. And he's getting married to my big sister, which of course strikes me as being awfully interesting, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Ryoga scowled, "You seem like a nice enough family, so why would you want a jerk like that to marry into your house?"

"Maybe because we see something there that you don't, ever think of that?" Nabiki said as neutrally as she was able, "And you have to admit you haven't been around Ranma much in the last two years. Not without effort on your part, I suppose."

"What, do you think I was walking around Japan just for my health?" Ryoga snarled, "And you have no idea what I've had to suffer because of him…"

"Because you got obsessed with a fight that got called through no fault on his part," Nabiki countered, "And that brings up something else. Did you really follow him all the way into China and as far as Jusenkyo?"

"Yeah," Ryoga said dubiously, "How would you know about that?"

"Let's just say that Ranma has told us a few things that we found pretty eye opening," Nabiki said, eyeing the boy walking beside her as she guided him towards the track and athletic field, "So, why don't you tell me about what's really bugging you. I'm a pretty good judge of character, and I doubt if you're the kind of guy who'd go to this much trouble just to satisfy a grievance over bread."

"You're right," Ryoga glowered, balling his fists and saying, "This goes way beyond the original fight. This has to do with my losing something very precious to me that I can never get back…"

"I doubt we're talking about Virginity here," Nabiki said, then saw the look in his eyes and said, "Sorry. I'm not mocking you. I'm just trying to figure you out. I mean…other than the lack of a direction sense and your obsessive nature you seem like a pretty nice guy. I mean…nice in the sense that you didn't make a fuss when Kasumi almost put your lights out back there."

"Ah…your sister just caught me by surprise with that attack," Ryoga said, "I wasn't expecting it. I was focused squarely upon Ranma."

"If I had a five yen piece for every time I heard something like that involving my sister I'd never have to work for the rest of my life," Nabiki sniffed, "Nobody ever sees an attack coming from my sister. Everyone thinks Sis is too even-tempered and mild mannered to have a hostile thought towards anybody. But just do something to tick her off and you'll find out how mild mannered she really is."

"All right then," Ryoga frowned, "So why should I tell you anything about me since you're obviously on his side?"

"I like Ranma," Nabiki said, "Make no mistake about that. He's a lot like you in some ways…"

"What?" Ryoga reacted, "You take that back!"

"No, I'm serious," Nabiki said, "Hear me out. I think you have a lot of qualities in common, and not just the ones that Kodachi mentioned."

"Such as?" Ryoga bristled, coloring slightly from the embarrassment that he yet felt over the behavior of the pony tailed aristocrat.

"Well, for one thing, you're obviously strong and a capable fighter. In fact, up until now, I was beginning to think there wasn't another fighter in the world who could display the sort of raw ferocity that I saw just now when you lunged at him with that umbrella."

"You don't have to patronize me, lady," Ryoga said, "We barely even got started, so how could you possibly know how strong I am in a fight?"

"Oh, believe me, I know," Nabiki said, "I grew up in a family of martial artists. You grow up knowing things like that like it was second nature. Such as the way you were poised and balanced in spite of lunging in an attack that had no chance whatsoever of connecting…"

"What?" Ryoga frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"Because Ranma could see you coming before you moved, the same as me," Nabiki said, "You telegraphed it way in advance, giving him plenty of time to side-step your lunge and to counteract you. Which I advise you not to do when it gets down to the actual fight."

Ryoga scowled, "So you think you know everything about me just based on one maneuver?"

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty more maneuvers in your arsenal," Nabiki said, "But I don't recommend starting out with that one. Secondly, you've got an attitude that I noticed about women. For example, when Kodachi felt you up why didn't you dislodge her?"

"I was caught by surprise," Ryoga colored once again, "I didn't expect a girl like that to be so forward…it's humiliating!"

"That's twice you underestimated a girl who was unknown to you," Nabiki said, "And even after you'd just witnessed her doing the same thing to Ranma."

Of course Nabiki did not say aloud that she was mentally kicking herself that it had never occurred to her until now to do that sort of "tactical research." She'd had plenty of opportunities to sample him up with all the times he'd been forcibly sex-changed by his curse, and the number of times when she might have been able to "innocently" walk in on him while taking a bath would have given her plenty of strategic data.

Especially considering the precedent already set by Kasumi.

Ryoga turned an even deeper shade of scarlet, "I told you to shut up about that!"

"Oh no?" Nabiki stepped directly into the path of the boy then said, "So why don't you make me if I upset you so much?"

"Don't push me, lady," Ryoga growled, "Just because you're a woman…"

"Oh, you're making that excuse, are you?" Nabiki smiled, "That sounds just like something Ranma would say…"

Ryoga made a snarl and actually took a swing at her, but Nabiki was not standing where his fist breezed the air but easily side-stepped his swing, then dodged again when he took another thrust and missed.

She took a two-step backwards and smiled, "Well, what do you know. You actually threw a punch."

"That was just a warning," Ryoga said, "I wouldn't try to hit a girl by going all out. But if you keep pushing my buttons…"

"Sorry, but that seems to be a talent of mine," Nabiki said, "I could tell you weren't really trying to hit me because those punches were weak and slower than what you used against Ranma. It also seems I've got a knack for sensing an attack before it happens, which is useful when dealing with boys like you who have low boiling points and are this easy to read."

"You think you're the clever one, huh?" Ryoga said as he straightened out, "But how do you know that I won't attack again, and this time use greater force?"

"I think we both proved a point with these exchanges," Nabiki said, "And if you were Ranma you wouldn't have hit me either. But in his case I doubt I'd have as easy a time in dodging him, because as you just proved he's way faster than you. But I do have one advantage over you in this."

"And that is?" Ryoga asked, only to wince as he heard something snap on close nearby, and to his dismay he saw a jet of cold water coming right at him, and with no time for his part to dodge or avoid it.

"Strategic command of the terrain," Nabiki raised a finger, "And an impeccable sense of timing, if I do say so myself, as I knew the sprinkler system was scheduled to come on at this time. And since you were gracious enough to mention that you went to Jusenkyo…"

Her clever words died on her tongue as she stared in disbelief as the boy shrank substantially before her eyes, folding into his clothing as his back pack and umbrella fell to the ground, the straps no longer gripping anything as there seemed to be nothing there for them to grip.

"Hey…" Nabiki felt appalled, "I didn't know you'd melt and…"

There was a stirring in the clothing, and then-to her considerable surprise-a small black face popped out from the collar of the now deflated yellow shirt, and to her dismay a pair of small beady eyes narrowed abruptly with a tiny grunt of indignant protest.

"Wha…what?" she blinked, "You mean…you're a…"

The object launched itself right at her, coming like a miniature cannonball, and Nabiki instinctively threw up her hands as the creature tried to scratch her with its tiny hooves, actually succeeding in knocking her down as it forced her unexpectedly on the defensive.

"Hey, stop it! Quit that! Enough!" she cried, and with a lucky shot her hand caught the creature buy the side of the head and she slammed it down hard against the ground, stunning it for a moment and thus buying her time enough to regain her sense of bearings.

She looked down at the creature and said, "A…a pig?"

"Yes, fascinating when you look at it that way," a familiar voice remarked, startling Nabiki as she had not expected to have an audience at that rather awkward moment, "The Transformative power of Jusenkyo, the cursed springs of legend. I've read a lot about it in the past few days, but to actually see an example of a cursed springs victim in motion…"

"Doctor Tofu?" Nabiki gasped, seeing the man in the olive colored Gi standing off to one side smiling at her with that disturbing expression of his that was one part guileless innocence…and something else that was anything but innocent,

"So, he went to Itonichuuan," Tofu said as he walked forward, "The Pool of the Drowned Pig. There's a very tragic lesson of a small black pig that fell into the pool and left behind its body in the form that you see here."

Nabiki got back to her feet and said, "No wonder he's so pissed off with Ranma. Imagine having to be trapped in that kind of a body every time he gets wet. Of course it was his own fault for going there in the first place.""

"No doubt he sees it somewhat differently," Tofu remarked, then reached into his martial arts top and pulled out a small thermos bottle, which same he opened up and deposited the contents upon the pig's body.

Within seconds the small black pig grew out to the full dimensions of the powerful boy whom she had been talking to earlier, and Nabiki was amazed to see first hand the thing to which Kodachi had been making not-so-veiled allusions. Her eyes went round and she gasped, "That thing looks like a miniature fireplug! How's a girl supposed to fit that inside?"

"I wouldn't really know," Tofu said, "But I suspect he would appreciate it if you were kind enough to look elsewhere when he recovers."

"Wh-where am I?" Ryoga blinked his eyes, looked up at the sky, then at the people around him, and then slowly glanced down at himself…and sat bolt upright with a, "GAK! Where are my clothes?!"

"Nabiki-san," Tofu said calmly, "Be a lady and fetch those belongings of his so our friend here can regain some semblance of his dignity, would you?"

"Ah…sure," Nabiki belatedly glanced away, her curiosity fired by the thought that she was now more than ever wanting to know how Ranma compared in contrast to this boy as she went to the pile of wet clothing and said, "Um…maybe he should dry these out first before he slips them on?"

"They dry fast," Ryoga said, huddled up and wrapping his hands around himself in a feeble effort at restoring some modesty, "Just give them here and be quick about it!"

"You might try 'Please' first, you know," Nabiki said as she bent down and passed the shirt and trousers along, then paused as she noticed that the umbrella was lying on the grass, even as the water spray from the sprinklers was about to make another pass in her direction. Not wanting to get wet she reached for the handle, intending to pick it up.

And found that it would not budge. The handle was actually an iron bar, and the umbrella itself felt like it was made out of lead, or perhaps even depleted Uranium, which caused her to gasp, "Whoah…and you were wielding this thing one-handed?"

"Just give me my clothes and I'll deal with the umbrella," Ryoga urged, then paused and thought a moment about it before adding, "Please?"

"That's more like it," Nabiki narrowly avoided the stream on the second pass, then came and dropped the clothing next to Ryoga and said, "And I'm sorry that I tricked you like that. But I doubted you'd have told me what sort of curse it was if I merely asked you."

"Just how do you know about the curses anyway?" Ryoga said as he wrung his shirt then shook it out to remove as much moisture as he was able.

"I thought you knew that already," Nabiki said, "Ranma has one as well. In fact you should compare notes to…" all at once she felt a numbness pass through her body and then her eyes rolled up in their sockets and she collapsed backwards, to be caught up in the arms of Doctor Tofu.

"Huh?" Ryoga looked up at the strange man, "What did you…?"

"She'll be all right," Tofu replied as he picked her up and cradled the middle Tendo sister in his arms, "I just hit her sleep spot, and thanks for distracting her or I doubt I'd have been able to catch her off guard this completely."

"Why did you want to do that to her?" Ryoga frowned, "And just who are you anyway?"

"Who am I?" Tofu smiled lopsidedly, "I'm just a simple practitioner. My clinic is a few blocks away from here, and if you'd like a place to stay then you're welcome to bunk there."

"What are you going to do with her?" Ryoga asked, his nascent sense of chivalry prompting him to disregard modesty in favor of protecting a girl who was helpless to defend herself.

"Why, nothing," Tofu seemed genuinely surprised by the question, "You don't need to look at me like that. I've been looking after her family since Nabiki was old enough to attend grade school. Besides, she's not the sister I want to do business with."

Ryoga's eyes narrowed but he felt conflicted as he looked at the girl who had been needling him before and said, "Just what is your business anyway, Mister?"

"My name is Ono Tofu, and I'm a Doctor," Tofu replied, "And, believe it or not, I'm the best friend that you've ever made since it appears that you and I share certain goals in common."

"We do?" Ryoga said in surprise.

Tofu's eyes narrowed slightly, "Ranma. Do I have your interest?"

Ryoga considered the point carefully and then nodded, "Go on. What about Ranma?"

"The older sister to this girl is a very sweet friend of mine," Tofu explained, "But she just got engaged to Saotome Ranma. You've met her…the tall one who struck you with that bokken?"

"The one they call Kasumi?" Ryoga's expression changed abruptly.

Tofu glanced down at the unconscious girl in his arms and said, "Three days ago these girls had never heard of him as much more than a phantom in their memories, but now Kasumi is engaged, and Nabiki here has developed a crush, and so far only Akane seems not to be taken with him in a romantic sense."

Ryoga's surprise deepened, "That girl is in love with Ranma?"

"Yes, and doesn't that strike you as peculiar?" Tofu asked, "I've never known Nabiki to care about anyone who was not an immediate family member. Around here boys consider her to be the local ice queen, and Kasumi the unassailable Princess. Yet now both of them are smitten with that boy that you've been chasing all across the length of China."

Ryoga frowned, "Are you suggesting he did something to make them fall for him?"

"I couldn't really say," Tofu replied, "But as a friend of the family I became immediately suspicious of him, especially when he revealed to me the existence of Jusenkyo. That got me to thinking…if curses that change people into something else are real, then what about other things that modern science labels as superstition, such as Love Spells or charms to make people fall in love with them?"

Ryoga frowned, "That would be just like Ranma to be that sneaky. But how can you be sure that they really are under some kind of a spell?"

"Oh, believe me," Tofu's eyes gleamed, "I'm an expert when it comes to things like unrequited love and being under the spell of a particular woman. But we can expose the truth and find out if Saotome Ranma is really all that he pretends to be. All I've needed until now is a strong ally who has the motivation and sense of justice that would be needed to protect these young girls just in case they are being compelled to act outside of their own interest. Will you hear me out and listen to my proposal?"

"Well…I…" Ryoga started to say.

"In return I can teach you special techniques that I've mastered that could enable you to become a stronger fighter," Tofu added, "And to overcome the disadvantage in speed that you seem to have in your attacks by matching Ranma as his full equal."

"Special techniques you say?" Ryoga's interest peaked as he finished dressing himself and then went to fetch his shoes, backpack and umbrella, "Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to listen. Provided that you don't plan to do anything perverted to that girl."

"I assure you my intentions for her are honorable," Tofu replied, "But why the sudden interest? She tricked you into exposing your secret and would no doubt inform Ranma of your hidden weakness."

"It just doesn't feel right doing something with a girl that she has no say about," Ryoga set his umbrella in place and added, "My mother taught me to respect all women, even if you have to fight them."

"Ah yes…" Tofu said, "Your mother…she was a Hibiki, wasn't she? Hibiki Atsuko."

"Huh?" Ryoga looked stunned, "You know my mother?"

"Know about her," Tofu replied, "And I'll be happy to share my knowledge with you when we get to my office. And I promise I'll let Nabiki go after taking a few steps to insure that she won't betray your secrets prematurely to her boyfriend. But trust me when I say that you won't regret allying yourself with me."

"All right then," Ryoga said, "If you really know the things you claim to know."

"Trust me, I'm a Doctor," Tofu smiled, "It's my job to know these things. In fact, you might even say that it's my duty…"

"So, you and this Ryoga character are going to fight each other over something that happened to him that you didn't even know about?" Akane asked as they retired to the dojo to do some moderate practice.

"You make it sound like I wanted him to follow me," Ranma fell into a practice stance and bounded his weight from leg to leg in order to stretch himself out, "Geez, what a pain. If I'd known he'd be like this I would have stayed that extra day and fought him in that yard, no matter what Pop had to say about it."

"Why did your father drag you away if it was a matter of personal honor?" Akane fell to the floor and caught her weight, then started to practice pushups with her legs spread wide, following the Asian model of arching her back and pushing in a circle.

"Who knows?" Ranma grumbled, "Something about not wanting to get Ryoga's mom mad at him, or something like that. I got the impression that Mrs. Hibiki and Pop were friends from way back, though she always treated him like he was dirt to be cleaned off her sandals. It was only a couple of times that I saw them together, but you can't mistake the way my Dad acts when he feels guilty about something."

"I'm surprised your father can feel guilty about anything," Akane said as she started pushing up one-handed, the other hand held behind her back, "It surprises me to even know that he has a conscience."

"How do you think I feel?" Ranma tilted forward and caught his weight upon his fingers, then started doing vertical pushups with his feet pointed at the ceiling, "You think you know the stuffy old Panda and then he does something to surprise you. Or appall more like. Sometimes I even have trouble believing the two of us are related."

Akane blinked as she turned her focus towards him and marveled at the way in which he was topping her routine, "Hey, how do you do that?"

"Huh?" he asked, "This?" he flipped himself around and brought his legs underneath him as he straightened up, "It's just something I do to keep in shape. After all, a Martial Artist needs more than muscle in a fight. Every part of his body's got to be as supple as a blade of grass with the snap of bamboo…or some junk like that."

Akane sat upright and frowned at him, "How do I know you're not just doing that to show off?"

"Oh please," Ranma snorted, "Like I want to impress an uncute Tomboy like you. Besides, you've got enough admirers in school as it is that you don't need me hitting on you."

Akane frowned but considered the point, "All right. Maybe I'm just a little on edge because you're the first boy I've known who hasn't tried to pull that stunt with me."

"That's because I've seen how you deal with boys," Ranma sniffed, "And I'd rather live, thank you very much. Not that I'd have trouble beating you if I was some romantic idiot like Kuno."

"Oh yeah?" Akkane got to her feet and struck a pose, "How about proving that right now, Ranma!"

"Oh come on," Ranma snorted, "Don't tell me you're mad at me because I'm not going to fight and date you?"

"Let's just see," Akane took a swing at him, but Ranma dodged with so little effort that it hardly seemed as though he was even moving. She tried again and again to hit him but he was just too elusive, and then she tried a spinning kick but he vaulted over her leg and sailed completely over her head to land right behind her.

Before she could whirl around she felt his finger tap the back of her head and she suddenly lost balance and staggered forward, catching herself after flailing her arms wildly, which just served to enrage her as she turned around and snarled, "Take me seriously, Dammit!"

"You're being serious?" Ranma said, "Akane…those rough blocking and striking maneuvers may work for the clueless jerks in your high school. But that talentless bunch of amateurs couldn't fight their way through a paper bag. You need to have a lot more going for you before I could even begin to take you seriously as a martial artist."

"Now you're making fun of me," Akane frowned.

"No, I'm completely serious," Ranma said, "I've been all over Asia and I know what real martial artists are like. And I don't just mean guys…there's girls out there who are so scary that they'd make that Kodachi friend of yours look like a grade school cheerleader."

Akane frowned, "You've never met any of our Cheerleaders, have you? But are they really that strong in the places where you've been?"

"Heck, remember that girl I told you about before, Shampoo?" Ranma asked, "She tried to kill me more times than I can count. Always sneaking up and surprising me with swords and maces and arrows and stuff that could have made a real dent if any of it had connected."

Akane thought about it, "What's she like?"

"Well…about your height, but with a rounder figure," Ranma said, "That girl has strength and some serious moves like you wouldn't believe. Never saw her use a door when there was a decent wall for her to break through, and fast! Not half as fast as me, of course, but compared to you…well…I don't mean to be insulting, but you'd never even see her attack before she nailed you."

"So, let me get this straight," Akane frowned, "She chased you all the way from the heart of China but she never figured out that you're a guy?"

"That was part of my escape routine," Ranma replied, "I turn back into a guy and she'd ignore me, looking for the female-type Ranma. She often found us because reports of a giant panda eating stuff off of merchant carts and restaurants kept giving us away, but once Pop got doused with hot water it was instant low profile, all the way to Shanghai and Hong Kong. Just one narrow escape right after the other."

"And what if she tracks you down here in Japan?" Akane asked.

Ranma's expression became comically pale, "Don't even joke about a thing like that. You've got no idea what that crazy Amazon can do to people if she thinks they're obstacles that need eliminating."

"Oh really?" Akane smiled, then mimicked her expression going to shock as she pointed off behind him and said, "Look-Purple Haired Girl!"

"What?" Ranma reacted with genuine shock and whirled around, "Where?"

Akane blinked her eyes, seeing his body language go entirely on the defensive, "You mean you're serious? I thought you were putting me on?"

"Huh?" Ranma un-hunched his shoulders and glared at her, "Man, you are so Un-cute! Don't scare a guy like that, it ain't funny!"

"I suppose it isn't," Akane said, then found her lips crinkling at the corners, "I mean…the big strong Ranma, afraid of a girl who dies her hair a funny color."

His gaze became more narrow, "Now who's making fun of who?"

"Yeah…right, sorry," Akane tried to force herself to sober up, "So…how do you rate my martial arts skills? Am I…really that pathetic?"

"Well…at the moment you're just an amateur," Ranma shrugged, "But I was watching your fights the last couple of days and I think you could improve a lot if you change your routine and tried using some of those maneuvers that Kasumi practices…"

"Oh," Akane felt her shoulders sag a little, "Kasumi."

"What?" Ranma asked, "I thought you looked up to your big sister."

"Oh, I do, but that's not the point," Akane said, "It's just…Kasumi can seem at times to be…well…a little too perfect. Like…how can I ever hope to be as good as she is? I'm not graceful and talented and good on my feet. I trip a lot, and every time I stumble and fall down…I just get so frustrated!"

"Hey, easy," Ranma urged, "Nobody says you've gotta be like her. Kasumi is…well…Kasumi. And you're Akane. You're different, so what about it?"

Akane frowned. Was he really trying to be nice to her? So far she'd been suspecting him of having a hidden agenda, but the more they talked the more it became apparent that this boy did not have a layer of deception shrouding a hidden half. He wore his emotions out front and spoke plainly what was on his mind and he did not try to sweet talk or charm her with honeyed words. If anything he insulted her as if she were another boy…

Another boy? It suddenly occurred to Akane that this was exactly how he must be regarding her, but not in the sense of putting down her femininity. She could tell that he was not looking down on her on account of her sex, despite having a few chauvinistic attitudes about the frailty of girls when compared with men. If anything he meant it as a compliment that he took her for granted as a Tomboy…

And that made her think a moment before saying, "So it doesn't matter if I'm a brute with two left feet, is that it?"

"Ah…well…if you put it like that," he said uneasily, "I mean…not that some boys don't find you attractive. All day long I hear guys saying how much they envy me for living under the same roof and wonder why I'm not hitting on you, even knowing that I'm engaged to your sister."

"So, why don't you?" Akane wondered.

"Well, no offense, but you're not my type," Ranma smiled at her, "And I'm kind of spoken for with a girl who…ah…well…let's just say I never want to make her mad at me, and not just because she could make me regret it."

"I see," Akane smiled, "In other words you're afraid of Kasumi."

"Hey, I never said that!" Ranma protested, though his eyes were as much of a dead giveaway as a total confession.

"So, what do you think of my sister?" Akane asked, changing gears and tactics.

"Ah…" he was clearly off balance and thrown for a loop by the question. But then she could see the thought forming in his eyes as though he were visualizing his iinazuke, and his cheeks colored abruptly as he said, "She's…well, you know…Kasumi."

Akane's smile deepened, "I guess that says pretty much everything that needs to be said then. And you know what? I'm glad to know that you aren't going to come after me. It's a relief for once to meet a guy whose got his mind on only one woman, and that woman thinks about him in the same sense. I like it better this way. That means we don't have to be enemies living under the same roof, right?"

"Uh…yeah," Ranma said, "I mean…I've got enough people who think bad about me that I wouldn't want to make you into my enemy, Akane. Heck, I was even hoping, maybe, that the two of us could be friends."

"Friends?" Akane asked, "You mean…like boy and girl friends?"

"No," Ranma said, "Nothing like that!"

"Right," her grin deepened, "Friend friends, then. No problem for me. I can accept those terms, just as long as you never hit on me and keep your focus on Kasumi."

"Glad we got that straight," Ranma said, then paused and added, "Hey, you were gonna tell me back there. What's the deal with that Kodachi?"

"Kodachi?" Akane sniffed, "Heck if I know. Even her brother thinks she's over the top."

"But why was she making goo-goo eyes at Kasumi?" Ranma frowned, "That's what I can't figure."

"Oh…well…" Akane fidgeted, "Some girls…they get a big-sister complex when they meet a girl who's older and…ah…just how much do you know about girls, really?"

"You mean aside from spending time in disguise behind enemy lines?" Ranma sniffed.

"Yeah," Akane said, "What's the longest amount of time you've ever spent in the body of a girl?"

"I usually try to make it as short a stay as I can," Ranma answered, "But when hot water isn't available I don't have much choice about my girl-type body. Maybe the longest time was a couple of days at most."

"So, you've never actually experienced a Period, have you?" Akane asked.

"What's that?" Ranma asked, "You mean what comes at the end of a sentence? Hey! Why'd you fall down on your face like that?"

Akane pushed up off the wooden floor, "Tell me you're joking about that. You honestly don't know what happens to a girl at the end of every month?"

"Well, excuse me if they don't hand out ownership manuals to girls who just got involuntarily drafted onto the team," Ranma huffed, "I have enough trouble just getting the plumbing to work right."

"Oh brother," Akane said, "Well, ordinarily I'd say go talk to Doctor Tofu, but with the way he's been acting lately that might not be such a good idea. Guess that means it's up to me and Kasumi to teach you the basics. Too bad I don't trust Nabiki enough to ask her for advice on this."

"Huh?" Ranma asked, "Why not ask her? Ain't she the smart one in your family?"

"Oh, Nabiki's smart all right," Akane said, "Sometimes so much so that she can be her own worst enemy. But she's got a history of doing things that make me feel like maybe we're not really related. Like that business with the photos…"

"Okay, I admit I'm still a bit miffed with that," Ranma said, "Even if we did get something resolved that could help support the dojo. Funny thing was the way she acted when I complimented her. Girls can sure get real weird over everything…"

"I'd say look whose talking, but that would be overstating the bloody obvious," Akane smirked, "Okay, so you want to know about Kodachi? Well…the simple way of putting it is that she really admires Kasumi, and that tends to make her act polite to the point of almost worshipping my sister. But then she gets real weird about anyone else who might look favorably at Kasumi and…well…I guess maybe she gets a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Ranma blinked, "About Kasumi?"

"Ranma…" Akane thought a moment about how to broach the question, "You do know that some girls…well…really like other girls, don't you? I mean…really, really like them?"

He seemed puzzled and asked, "In what way?"

"Like…well…like other girls care about guys," Akane said, "You see…I have these two friends of mine…well, it's not exactly like they make it official. But one day when I was cleaning out the equipment locker behind the gym and…well…I heard these noises and went to investigate…"

Ranma blinked, "And?"

"Ah…" Akane's face went beat red, "Never mind. But take my word for it, they really liked each other. Made me swear to secrecy because of what might happen if other girls found out about them. After a while…well…you just started to take certain things for granted…"

"You've completely lost me," Ranma admitted, "Must be one of those girl things that I missed out on by not being born that way."

"Oh, trust me on this," Akane said, "Being born 'that way' is a necessary part to getting what it's all about. But…well…I used to think of it as something perverted, but now…I guess…to each their own lifestyle."

Ranma scratched his head, but then something caused his eyes to widen, "Oh…wait a minute. You mean…girls who like other girls and…oooohhh…now I get it."

Akane could tell that he actually did, "Yeah. Like that."

"Oh," Ranma's eyes were very round, but it was obvious that certain wheels were turning in his head, "Then Kodachi…"

"Well, considering the way she was handling you and Ryoga I doubt that she's one hundred percent Gay," Akane replied, "More like Bisexual, meaning she likes both girls and boys. So I'd watch it around her if I were you, Ranma."

"Got it," Ranma swallowed, "Oh man…what a weird chick."

Akane studied him and then a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes as she said, "It may be even worse than you suspect. My friends say that Bi-girls are sometimes harder to satisfy than either straight or gay girls. And that Kodachi's an aristocrat, so she must have quite an appetite. She looked like she was ready to take both of you boys on and still have room for Kasumi."

"Now you really are freaking me out," Ranma said, then paused again before adding, "Does Kasumi know?"

"Come on," Akane snorted, "You ought to know better by now."

"Yeah, guess that was a dumb question," he admitted, "So, on top of having to defend myself against Ryoga, two Kunos and half the guys in school who want to date my fiancée, I've gotta watch out for girls as well as guys? Talk about your hassles…"

"You knew the job was dangerous when you took it," Akane smiled, "What, are you saying you're not man enough for the task?"

"Shut up," Ranma snorted, "I'll defend Kasumi's honor against anybody who tries to get between us. No way am I letting anybody take her from me, and if anybody tries…" he made a fist and looked ready to use it.

"Now that's the kind of talk I've been waiting to hear," Akane grinned, "Guess maybe you're not such a bad guy after all. For a pervert."

"And you've got a lot of nerve talking like that to your Sensei," Ranma countered.

"Sensei?" Akane said in surprise.

"Yeah, I've just decided it," Ranma said, "We're gonna be family, and I won't have a Sister who can't look after herself in a fight. If I'm gonna look after Kasumi then I want you and Nabiki to get into shape so you can help me out."

"So, you're offering to train me, is that it?" Akane asked.

"It's either me or my old man," Ranma said, "And trust me on this, you wouldn't like to have to go through some of his teaching methods. Besides, suppose you meet up with one of those tough guys I mention and they decide to join your fan club? And unlike the stooges in your school they really could carry it off, which means you'd be at their mercy. And do you really want me to have to always drop everything to come to your rescue?"

"No way!" Akane snorted, "I'd sooner date Kuno!"

"Which one?" Ranma smirked, then said, "Okay then. First thing we work on is your posture. You say you got a problem with your balance? I may know a couple of things you can do that will help out with that…"

Kasumi stepped back from the door, careful to make not a sound to betray her presence as she smiled to herself and thought what a lucky woman she was to have found someone in her life who could get along so well with both of her younger sisters.

She had been about to inform Ranma and Akane that dinner was ready, but considering that they were in the middle of sparring it hardly seemed right to interfere. And with what the little bit she caught being exchanged between them it sounded as if they were bonding in a way that was very important to the future of the anything goes school. So interrupting them would not only be impolite but entirely imprudent.

The one thing she did know, however, was that there were matters outside of their immediate influence that seemed to be taking shape and gathering like clouds all about their lives, as with this new boy named Hibiki Ryoga. From the moment she had looked upon him Kasumi had sensed something peculiar, wild and disturbing in this boy who irrationally pursued a quest of vengeance against her iinazuke.

Kasumi did not dislike the boy, especially in light of his story. But she recognized that he brought trouble with him of a kind that could be very problematic for their future.

It was certainly different than the staid and steady routines of life that had been her daily life for some time now. Kasumi did not mind the interruption as novelty and excitement were new elements in her experience, and the very unpredictability of the future actually appealed to her in ways very much like Saotome Ranma.

He was a dynamic element whose very nature stirred up passions of a sort with which Kasumi was heretofore unfamiliar. Only in romance novels had she tasted anything like the sort of feelings that he stirred up in her, and the more she learned about his checkered past the more she found herself intrigued to know the mystery that was her iinazuke.

But like any force of nature equal and opposite forces seemed to stir in response to Ranma's very existence, and this Ryoga might well be only the tip of a very large iceberg. Kasumi was willing to take the risk that being in his company was likely to involve, but did that give her the right to include everyone else who might similarly be affected?

Her sisters, for example, who she loved very much and would never wish to see become collateral damage in a larger struggle that might soon be on them all?

And what about the other people who seemed to be getting involved in these developments, such as Tofu and Kodachi? Her old friend seemed to be acting in ways very different from his usually charming self, and the promising young Gymnast had inexplicably interceded on Kasumi's behalf at the exact same time as the Lost Boy had made his startlingly dramatic entrance?

Kasumi like Kodachi and considered her to be a fine young lady of approximately the same age as Akane, but for some reason her sisters did not seem to get along with her so well. Kodachi was certainly better behaved than her brother, who had really become so tiresome of late with his constant attempts to challenge Kasumi to pointless fights that he would always lose, and with no evidence that his form was improving from the time when he had been her Lieutenant in the Kendo Club. At least Kodachi seemed always very respectful and well mannered in those times when Kasumi had met with her, and she was always impressed by Kodachi's poise, grace and beauty.

But watching Kodachi openly flirt with Ranma had…been more than a bit disturbing. Kasumi did not know what to make of the feelings that had been inspired in her this day, and she was a little bit upset with herself for actually feeling so disharmonious in her thoughts over the matter.

Could it be that she was jealous of another girl? That watching girls much younger than herself flirt with her boyfriend was giving her a sense of insecurity due to their differences in age with Kasumi feeling oddly like the wall flower in their midst?

She had resisted dating in High School because no boy seemed to express genuine feelings when they petitioned her, being too obvious in their wants and desires with little regard for what Kasumi felt and wanted. She had come to wonder if any man could honestly understand or respect her for herself without thinking only of what she could do for them and not vice versa?

But Ranma respected her and treated her as if her opinions mattered, and he actually listened when she spoke to him, and he did not put demands on their relationship but actually treated her as though she were important.

And a part of her had responded by saying, "This is whom I have waited for, this is the man whom I have wanted to spend time with all along." It did not matter to her that he came with baggage attached and was hardly perfect or well grown in maturity. He had faults a plenty, but Kasumi thought the package in total was more than worth accepting as is.

And…it did not hurt her evaluation of him to have her private estimation of Ranma's other attributes be confirmed by an outside source like Kodachi. Kasumi had gotten enough of a look that one time to know that she was getting a good deal in that department, and she smiled softly with anticipation of being afforded a closer examination of those goods. Provided one could be found with a reasonable excuse, of course, though-properly speaking-she knew full well that she ought to wait first until they were married.

Marriage. The very thought of it brought a smile to her lips and the hint of tears to her gentle eyes. She was getting married, her. Tendo Kasumi, not one of her friends, an increasing number of whom were settling down and finding families of their own to care for. And here she was about to join their ranks, and the happiness this brought to her could not easily be estimated.

"Ranma," she murmured softly as she returned to the house, the very name suggesting wild emotions, which suited the other name that sprung into her thoughts as she murmured also, "Ranko."

That was the curious thing that she had yet to full confront, she realized, that she was getting a packaged deal with an iinazuke who had a feminine side that perhaps no other man in life could relate to on a personal basis. And what to make of the fiery redhead who acted so impulsively, and in ways that Kasumi could only envy for her uninhibited nature?

What strange affections Kasumi was beginning to harbor for that aspect of her iinazuke, and how to broach the subject of these feelings without causing a misunderstanding of her intentions?

"Kasumi?"

The voice of her father startled her out of her reverie and she turned to say, "Father? Is something the matter?"

"I was about to ask the same of you, daughter," Tendo Soun asked as he stood there by the doorway, "You look so thoughtful all of a sudden. For a moment there…you looked almost like your late mother."

Kasumi looked at the older man in surprise, and then the feelings welling up within her could not be contained, for tears filled her eyes, and without prompting she took several steps to close the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her father's chest, hugging him tightly.

"K-Kasumi?" Soun stiffened slightly, this response having in no way been what he would have expected.

"Thank you, Father," Kasumi murmured in her ear, "Thank you so very much for giving me a man like Saotome Ranma to be my husband. I am very grateful…and very happy."

She let the elder man go and went to return to the kitchen, knowing that she would have to save dinner for Ranma and Akane so that it could be heated up later, before a certain ravenous panda might wander by to attempt to steal their very supper.

Soun stood with eyes round as saucers, then he turned to the Shogi board where he and Genma had been playing and said, "S-Saotome? What has your son been doing with my daughter?"

The Panda looked at him with eyes as round as saucers, and then he attempted to speak and said, "Mrei rond mno…"

"I see," Soun said, then sighed, "We have got to develop a better way for you to communicate. Perhaps sign language, or Pantomime? Or charades…I was never good at that, but Kimiko loved to play them, as does Nabiki."

"Run rawa?" Genma suggested.

"Out of the question," Soun replied, "You and your son go through enough hot baths in one day to render me penniless within a week. No, we just have to accept that you and cold water are fatally attracted to one another and try not to question the fates about it."

"Rrrooow…" Genma said dejectedly, but turned his focus back to the board, hoping that Soun would not notice that he had subtly arranged several pieces while his friend was preoccupied with Kasumi.

Just then, however, Kasumi noticed someone else walking up to the porch and said, "Oh, hello, Nabiki. I didn't hear you enter. When did you get back?"

"Just now, Kasumi," Nabiki replied, "I had the weirdest thing just happen to me now, only I can't seem to remember what it is. Weird."

"Something weird happened to you, Nabiki?" Soun asked, "Is that why you're so late getting back from your classes?"

"Maybe," Nabiki winced and put a hand to her head, "To tell you the truth, Daddy, I don't know what I must have been doing for the past hour or so. The last thing I remember was walking up to the door just now…and nothing else before that."

"Did you help Ryoga to find someplace to stay for the evening?" Kasumi asked, "Because I was going to ask if he wanted to sleep over in the dojo."

Nabiki looked blankly at Kasumi, "Who's Ryoga?"

"What?" Kasumi turned around, "You mean…you've forgotten about that strange boy we met earlier in the day."

"Strange boy?" Soun asked.

"Rerora?" the Panda blinked and looked suddenly very alert for some peculiar reason.

"Hey, what's with the stuffed bear doll sitting at a board like he's playing Shogi?" Nabiki asked.

Both Panda and the two other humans present blinked, then Kasumi said, "That's Uncle Saotome."

"Uncle Saotome?" Nabiki asked, "That's a funny name for a Panda. And why isn't he at the zoo? Do the city authorities know we have a dangerous animal living here under our roof?"

"Raera?" the Panda in question reacted.

"Uncle Saotome isn't really a Panda, Nabiki," Kasumi said, looking more and more concerned, "He's actually Ranma's father."

"You mean it's a suit?" Nabiki asked, "Awfully convincing if you ask me. And who's Ranma?"

Dead silence prevailed for several long seconds before Soun gasped, "Nabiki?"

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi said very slowly, "Is my new iinazuke."

Nabiki brightened, "You mean you got engaged, Sis? That's fantastic! What's his name again?"

"Ranma," Kasumi all but whispered.

Nabiki's face went blank once again, "Who's Ranma?"

Silence again, and when no one answered her question Nabiki just sniffed the air and said, "Hey, something sure smells great. You got dinner ready already, Kasumi? Your going to make what's-his-name a great wife. I'm starving."

She wandered past Kasumi, oblivious to the look of total devastation on her elder sister's features as her younger sister headed to the dining table, and then all eyes turned to track her with the same disturbing thought in mind.

Namely, "What had happened to Nabiki?"

And, more importantly, what had happened between her and the mysterious boy known as Hibiki Ryoga…?

"Wow," Ryoga said, "You weren't kidding about that, were you?"

"I never joke about medical science, Ryoga-kun, "The Sai Fang Heng Gow Shiatsu technique is a legendary art thought lost to time by practitioners of my school of Medicinal Martial Arts. I have scrolls that describe the method, which uses a special blend of herbal remedies and precisely targeted pressure point areas in the scalp that can be used to block off certain types of memories, such as short term word associations. Effectively you can erase a person from someone's memory while leaving the rest of their personality intact, which means that Tendo Nabiki won't be remembering you any time soon enough to give a warning about your secret."

"But…so fast," Ryoga turned his head, "You did that in all of nine whole seconds."

"Sure did," Tofu smiled as he turned his gaze in the same direction, "Also cleaned, trimmed and permed her hair for extra bounce and shininess. I must say that it was a very wise choice for me to hire you up as my new assistant, Miss. Lucky thing we bumped into each other in that marketplace. I recognized you at once from the description my predecessor gave to me regarding your mother."

"You know of Shampoo Mother?" the purple haired girl replied.

"Not personally, no," Tofu replied, "But when I inherited this office my predecessor was kind enough to leave with me his vast repository of medical records that he'd been accumulating over the nearly thirty years of his own practice. He thought it would make it easier for me to get to know my patients by better understanding their family histories going back for three whole generations, and you would be amazed at many of the family secrets that I've uncovered."

"You mentioned my mother," Ryoga said.

"That's right," Tofu said, "Hibiki Atsuko. She used to attend Furinkan High School as a student almost twenty years ago…though that really was just a ruse she used to get near to a man with whom she was pursuing a relationship. She met your father there, and the last trace of her in the records mention her having come to my predecessor for a diagnosis of a pregnancy. That was precisely seventeen years back, roughly the same time, young lady, that your mother went back home and encountered your own father."

"Mother was here in Japan?" Shampoo blinked, "Her never mention that."

"Not all that surprising," Tofu smiled, "For a time she was employed as a nurse in this very clinic, and my predecessor was so impressed with her techniques that he recommended her for medical school. She studied back in China…and I believe she got a medical degree a few years after you were born."

"Is true," Shampoo said in surprise, "Mother great Healer of village. Often go very far, attend to many villages, much-much honor to Amazons."

"What's your mother like?" Ryoga asked, "I haven't seen mine in…well…since I left home seeking vengeance against Ranma."

Shampoo looked at the boy sharply, "You also seek Ranma life?"

"Yes, but it turns out that he's after a very different Ranma than you are, Shampoo," Tofu hastily assured, not wanting to have these two potential allies get into a quarrel in his office this early in the scheme of things, "But what I find amazingly coincidental here is that you two should show up at almost precisely the same time. After all, your mothers both knew each other."

"They did?" Ryoga blinked.

"They enemies?" Shampoo marveled.

"The records are a little unclear about that," Tofu replied, "My predecessor, who's long retired, said something about them being warrior combatants who sometimes fought against each other and often fought side-by-side each other. From what I gather it was something of a stalemate, neither one of them proving superior as a fighter to the other. Not quite friends but not complete enemies either."

"Then no give you mother Kiss-of-Death?" Shampoo seemed to subside a little, "Well, is past is past. Shampoo see mother time to time, but no spend much time since very little. Great-Grandmother raise Shampoo at her insistence so Shampoo mother be able to travel abroad with no…how you say?"

"Restrictions?" Tofu suggested.

"Yes, is that word," Shampoo nodded, frowning, "Japanese very hard language to master. So many words is no same as Chinese."

"I think you're doing well," Ryoga said, "I've been to China, but I don't seem to have any language barriers. You sound a little clumsy in your pronunciation, but given that you've only just recently begun to learn the language."

"You think you better in Chinese?" Shampoo challenged, then spoke a few words in fluent Mandarin, (Bandana-Boy have Pig for Mother.)

Ryoga blinked then spoke back, ("I wouldn't be so high and mighty if I were you, and what's with the Purple Hair Dye?)

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo's eyes went round, "You no just speak Mandarin, you speak with village accent!"

"As I thought," Tofu clapped Ryoga on the shoulder, "You're Hibiki Atsuko's son all right. She also had a gift for languages and their nuances. If I remember right in the notes this mainly applies to spoken words, though you probably have some ability to read in languages that you've never actually studied."

"Yeah…but how do I do that?" Ryoga asked, "It's like why do I always find myself somewhere else other than the place where I want to be going?"

"My predecessor says it has something to do with a family curse," Tofu replied, "Your mother could hardly ever be counted to stay in one place for very long, and not because she liked to travel, but because she never knew from moment to moment just when the curse would take her to some interesting places."

"You double curse then," Shampoo said, "No have direction sense, and you cursed by Jusenkyo. Is very tragic story, no?"

"Maybe," Ryoga said, balling his fist, "But that's also the fault of Ranma…Ranma and that girl I met in China, the one chasing after a Panda. She's the one who knocked me into that spring and cost me my body!"

Shampoo frowned, "Girl and Panda? Then you also cursed by girl who cause Shampoo lose face in front of entire village."

"So that girl is your enemy," Ryoga frowned.

"That's right," Tofu said, thinking fast, "But you're actually thinking of a girl who goes by the name of Ranko. She's actually the sister to the boy you know as Saotome Ranma."

"Sister?" Shampoo said, "Ran-Ko?"

"Ranma has a sister?" Ryoga blinked, "He…he never mentioned her before…"

"That's because you attended an all-boy school," Tofu replied, "And at the time she was probably living with her mother before she went with her brother to meet with you in China," Tofu smiled at his own cleverness and decided to add the twist to the knife by saying, "Her mother, by the way, is known around these parts as Saotome Nodoka."

"Nodoka?" Ryoga blinked, "That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?"

"Shampoo know," Shampoo scowled, "Is name of Girl in Japan whom Shampoo Mother say once cause her lose face in front of Great-Grandmother. No-Do-Ka…Mother curse girl's name who make her give up warrior status in tribe."

"That's right," Tofu said as if the thought had only just occurred to him, "My mentor makes mention that some of the injuries that he treated on your mothers were inflicted in battle against Nodoka…though at the time her family name was Masaki. I believe your Great-Grandmother actually forbade your mother from giving her the Kiss of Death, which would have been the only way for Ko-Hom of the Joketsuzoku to regain her family's honor."

"Then Ranma and Ranko both owe Shampoo village much disgrace," Shampoo bristled, turning to Ryoga and saying, "You make deal with Shampoo? You take Ranma and bash in face, and Shampoo do same to Ranma sister, Ranko."

"Sounds good enough to me," Ryoga frowned, "Though I don't like picking fights with some girl I've only once met, she did me an injustice that can never be avenged. So count me in as your ally."

"Splendid," Tofu smiled, then turned and said, "And now that we have all of that settled, why don't you come inside and reintroduce yourself, Miss Kuno?"

Kodachi stepped from around the partition in the examining room and smiled slyly, "I might have guessed that I wouldn't be able to sneak up on you undetected, Tofu-Sensei. A man as clever as you should not be underestimated."

Shampoo blinked but Ryoga just said, "You again?"

"Who you?" Shampoo asked, uncertain if she could trust the look of this new element, especially as her sensitive nostrils were detecting the faintest whiff of something that she recognized as a powerful narcotic.

"Who am I?" Kodachi preened herself, "I am the beautiful Black Rose of Saint Heberekke, and I could not help but listen in to this fascinating conversation that was going on between you just prior to my arrival. Really, Doctor, who do have a knack for attracting the most interesting of company these days."

Tofu just smiled and said, "How is your brother?"

"Doing excellent and showing signs of making a full recovery," Kodachi's eyes gleamed slightly as she added, "Thanks in no small part to the therapy which you described. I believe he will be coming along quite well for our little program."

"Program?" Ryoga asked.

"That's right," Tofu's eyes seemed to glisten as his glasses reflected the light in a way that was almost sinister, "Tonight we form a grand alliance for the single purpose of defeating the Saotome clan, which has been the bane of our existence ever since they set foot in Nerima. And you three, plus Tatewaki, will be the key players who will bring down the accursed Ranma. And his sister, Ranko, of course,: he hastily added.

"Consider me sufficiently intrigued and amused to include myself in this operation," Kodachi noted, "Though I reserve the right to act independently should my interests not coincide with your own, Doctor. So then…what are you planning?"

"I am so glad you asked," Tofu smiled, "It begins in two days when Ryoga here will fight a match with Saotome Ranma, and from there…that's where it really gets interesting, as I am sure you will agree," he noted with a smile that was very much unlike the simple country doctor that he had been only a few days before, something else that he privately blamed upon Saotome Ranma…

Continued.

The Match begins and it's Ranma against the Sinister Alliance, but will even he be able to prevail when one of his most important allies has been sidelined with a Memory problem? Be here next time for, "Forget Me Naughty," or, "Close Trims and Barbarism!" Be there…


	9. Chapter 9

Tsundere09

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"…So, you got it now?" Ranma asked, "I ain't makin' this too hard for you or nothing…"

"I got it already, Ranma," Akane snapped, repeating the exercise that he had just taught to her and following a straight line drawn on the floor with weights balanced in her hand, blindfolded and tracing the path with the soles of her feet sensing the chalk lines, "Stop bugging me already."

"If I don't bug you, you won't learn," Ranma countered, "Just don't think about it. Just feel it like we practiced."

"This is harder than it looks," Akane grumbled, the hardened calluses of her bare feet being somewhat desensitized from years of conditioning and being called upon to sense a raised mark on the floor that she was not being permitted to see.

"There you go, complaining again, Geez," Ranma sniffed, "It's not supposed to be easy, Stupid, or else anybody could do it."

"Don't call me stupid!" Akane snapped.

"Then don't act like such a spoiled little Princess," Ranma said, "You're supposed to be a Martial Artist, so act like one and stop expecting me to go easy on ya. This is how I trained, remember?"

"Like you'll even let me forget," Akane growled, taking another step forward and slowly performing the kata while holding the weights in either hand and balancing the book over her head.

"You see?" Ranma said after she completed the first set of motions, "It ain't so hard. You just make it out to be a lot harder than it is by thinking too much about it."

"And you never think about what you're doing from moment to moment?" Akane asked.

"Wastes time," Ranma replied, moving in concert with the girl to make certain that she executed the next set of motions with flawless perfection, "If you gotta think about it in the middle of a fight then you've lost before you started. You gotta know this stuff so you don't have to think about it. Let your body do the thinking and you just concentrate on what your opponent's up to. Don't think ahead, just do it in the moment."

Akane got through the second set of motions without stumbling or falling down, then began the third set, "And I just do what my body tells me to do? Is that it?"

"Surprise yourself," Ranma said, "Give your body credit. You trained it hard, it oughta know what its doing. You keep fighting it and that's why you lose your balance, because you tell it to do one thing when it wants to do another."

"But how can I trust that I'll do the right thing in a fight?" Akane asked as she began the return trip down the "I" formation of her kata, "I told you…I'm clumsy…"

"Stop telling yourself junk like that and just do the kata already," Ranma said in disgust, "You're so used to falling down it's what you expect to do, so it happens. But if you go with your instincts and let your body take care of the business of moving it won't get so confused and mess up and junk. You gotta trust that part of yourself that keeps you alive when guys are attacking you and trying to win dates with you and stuff. Just believe and it'll happen."

Akane finished the fourth set of motions then turned and slowly executed a respectful salutation motion, then put fists together with dumbbells touching and bowed from the waist, all by well-rehearsed reflex.

"Okay, take the blindfold off and look," Ranma instructed.

Akane put the weight in one hand in the armpit of the other arm and tore the bandana loose from her eyes, then stared at the space on the practice floor directly before her.

To her amazement she saw that the chalk line she had been walking had gotten onto the soles of her feet and had painted a trail of footsteps up and down the length of the area where she had performed her kata. It was easy enough to trace each footprint and reconstruct the posture that she had been in when it was made, and from that determined that her performance of the kata had been totally flawless.

"Wow," she said, then grinned, "I did it!"

"See?" Ranma sniffed, "And you thought it'd be hard to do that without looking."

"I did that blindfolded," Akane said in wonder, "And I never once tripped or stumbled or anything."

"Tolja so," Ranma sniffed, taking a step forward and saying, "Now watch how I do it. And I'll close my eyes just to prove I ain't cheating or nothing."

He assumed a posture of readiness then moved forward, slow but graceful and perfectly balanced. Akane watched in dull amazement as the boy executed her practice kata flawlessly without once opening his eyes that she could see, and when he was finished there were very few chalk marks to signify that he had even been there.

He made a salutation bow to the East and then straightened up and said, "Get it now? It's all about balance."

"And you've been doing practice exercises like this for ten whole years?" despite herself Akane was impressed, "No wonder you're such an amazing fighter."

"Hey, I just did what Pop taught me to do while we were on the road," Ranma said, "And anyway…those touch-pressure point things I did to your back and scalp are what really did it for coping with your problem of balance. You just need to build confidence and learn to trust yourself when you fight. Ain't like its gonna matter if you get hurt or not if you can't hit back or you're afraid of getting hurt. Just stick to what you know and work from there and you'll improve sooner or later."

"Thank you, Ranma," Akane smiled, "That was actually really helpful."

"Ah…" he blinked as her face seemed suddenly seemed to soften, and hastily glanced away as he did not know what to make of her change of appearance from hardened Tomboy to warm and human girl, "Well…like I said, you just need to practice and not be in such a hurry all the time. It'll come to you if you wait for it. Took me ten years to get as good as I am, so don't feel bad if it takes you a llittle longer."

"Oh, and I suppose it's because I'm a girl that you think I need more work?" Akane asked, once more reverting to type as she gave him a smirk, feeling much too good about herself to get genuinely angry.

Ranma was about to say something rude about that, his face screwing up with that look she was coming to know meant that what he would say next would likely make her angry.

But that was the moment when Genma came rushing into the room and said, "Pack your things, Boy. We're leaving."

"Huh?" Ranma whirled around, "What are you talking about, Old Man?"

"Don't argue with me!" Genma waved a fist under his son's nose, "This is for your own good! Now pack up and don't ask any questions!"

"Oh yeah?" Ranma said skeptically, "What did you do this time?"

"It's not about me, Boy!" Genma snapped, now pointing angrily at Ranma, "This is about you and that Boy you met today!"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked, "You mean Ryoga?"

"RAN-MA!" a far more angry looking Soun suddenly popped up and gripped Ranma by the arm, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE NABIKI?"

"Hah?!" Ranma reacted by hopping back in dismay, "I didn't do nothing to her! What do you…?"

Soun gripped him by the arm and snarled, "That boy you met…he did something to my Daughter! And I want to know why you let him get away with it!"

"He what?" Ranma blinked but was unable to escape the reach of the Tendo Patriarch as Soun suddenly raised him from the floor and whirled around, throwing him forcibly out of the dojo as Ranma sailed across the yard and-almost inevitably-landed squarely in the koi pond.

"Dad?" Akane gasped, "What are you saying? Somebody did something to Nabiki?"

"That is what I am saying!" Soun rounded on his other daughter, "And did you know anything about this?"

"Ah…well…" it was very rare for Akane to have her father turn his wrath her way, and it certainly was not a pleasant experience, "There was this boy…he said his name was Ryoga…"

"Hibiki Ryoga…" Soun's eyes suddenly went wide and then he slowly turned towards Genma and said, "Saotome…!"

"Hey, this isn't about me, remember?" Genma protested, and with such forcefulness that Akane found it paradoxically impossible to believe him.

"Sooner or later it's always about you, Old Man," Ranma in his female form of Ranko sputtered as she came in, soggy wet and thoroughly redheaded, "So I repeat what I said…what did you do this time?"

"Ah…well…actually…" Genma protested weakly, only to be accosted by his son-turned-daughter, who gripped him by the tunic and yanked him hard enough so that his head was brought down to her level.

"Talk, Old Fool," Ranko said, "What do you know about Ryoga?"

"Why…nothing…Ryoga?" Genma asked weakly, "Who is that?"

"Hibiki…I should have known," Soun said, "That was the name of your ex-girlfriend, the one you dated before you married Nodoka. Hibiki Atsuko."

"Hibiki Atsuko?" Ranko blinked, turning and looking at her father, "Pop?"

"We broke up when I chose your mother over her," Genma replied, straightening up and adjusting his glasses, "Atsuko was a remarkable woman, and there was a time when we were very close…"

"How close?" Ranko asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well…a Martial Artist doesn't talk about such things," Genma looked away, "We lost touch up until we…ah…ran into each other a couple of years ago, when you were attending Middle School, while we were visiting with our cousins, the Tsukinos."

"Hey, wait a minute," Akane's suspicions started to flare, "You ran into her…and then you yanked Ranma out of school shortly after that, when you found out that he and Ryoga were going to have a fight."

"Ah…well…" Genma hesitated.

"Hey, that's right," Ranko said, "You said you didn't want me fighting that guy, even if I was going to pound his face in for being such an idiot about bread. And then you took me on that tour of Asia that ended up with us in China."

"Gee, I wonder why," Akane said, "You guys being so much alike and everything, at least when you're a guy."

"Huh?" Ranko turned away from her father and looked at Akane, and in that moment Akane found herself staring at the so-called "cursed" body of her sister's iinazuke, and suddenly she felt as though she were looking at the bluest set of eyes that she could ever remember meeting.

"Saotome," Soun rumbled ominously.

"What?" Genma blinked, "Hey, you don't think-Tendo-kun! How can you even suggest such a thing? You're implying I would have relationship with that woman while married to Nodoka?"

"That's true," Soun's eyes narrowed, "You'd never dare cheat on your wife. We both know how she would have taken that, and you'd never have the nerve to risk it."

"That's what I'm saying," Genma replied, then paused, "Wait a minute…"

"So what happened with Nabiki?" Ranko turned away, "He didn't do anything to her?"

"He didn't seem like that kind of a guy," Akane protested, "And Nabiki? I mean…"

"Hey, what's going on in here, guys?"

All eyes turned to see Nabiki walking in wearing a pair of shorts and her tank-top green shirt as she looked around and said, "We have company? Who's the guy…and hey, what a cute looking little girl."

"Nabiki?" Akane asked.

Nabiki walked up and said, "How do you do, I'm Tendo Nabiki, and I guess you met my Dad and Akane. So, what's your name?"

"Say what?" Ranko asked, "You've got to be kidding."

Nabiki's expression became droll, "Do I look like the sort of girl who jokes about things?"

"Nabiki," Akane said, "Don't you remember who he is? I mean…she…"

"You feeling okay, Sis?" Nabiki asked, "Your eyes need work if you can't tell this is a girl. See?" she poked Ranko in the chest with her index finger, then added, "Bet you wish you had a rack as firm as this."

"Hey," Ranko glanced down at the finger, but felt reluctant to try and stop it as her concern for the girl was much greater than her protest.

"Nabiki, don't you remember?" Akane asked "That's Ran…ah…I mean, Ranko."

"Ran…ko…?" Nabiki blinked, and then her eyes momentarily glazed over, and then a second later she straightened up and said, "Kasumi sent me to get you guys and tell you supper's getting cold. Better hurry up if you don't want it to be thrown away."

"Nabiki?" Ranko asked, seeing the girl turn around and stare at her as if having forgotten that she even existed.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Hey, Akane, you invite one of your friends over for dinner?"

"Huh?" both Ranma and Akane said in chorus.

"Well, either you're hungry or you can go without," Nabiki crossed her hands behind her head and walked out with her very nice chest held firmly erect, padding barefoot for the exit, "But I'm starving, so I'm not waiting around for you to make up your minds. See you around…whatever your name is."

Silence prevailed for several minutes before Ranma said, "Say what?"

"She…didn't even remember you," Akane ssaid numbly, "She recognized me and Dad, but not you and Uncle Genma."

"That's just it," Soun said, "Selective amnesia. And any time your name is mentioned she seems to forget about it almost instantly, and even that she heard your name being mentioned."

"That…what did he do to her?" Ranma blurted, "Ryoga…!"

"It's strange," Genma said, "His mother could do many things that might defy explanation, but I never heard that Atsuko could make people selectively forget about someone."

"That's right," Soun said, "If she had that ability she would have used it on you to make you forget about Nodoka."

"Oh my…" Akane turned around and said, "Ranko, what are we going to do?"

"What do you think we're going to do?" Ranko snarled, "We're gonna help her get her memory back, that's what!"

"You would do that, Son?" Soun asked, turning back to look at the diminutive redhead.

"Hey, nobody likes being forgotten," Ranko replied, "And people who mess with other people's memories are the lowest sort of scum! I don't care whose son he is, Ryoga can't do stuff like that and get away with it! And to a GIRL!" she snarled, "He's going down! And when I kick his butt I'm getting him to do something to fix this!"

"Then I'll help you," Akane said, "And I'm sure Kasumi will help too."

"Kasumi's gotta know something about this," Ranko said, "She must have sent Nabiki here hoping we'd jog her memory, but that obviously didn't work."

"She does have a lot of medical books in her room," Akane noted, "Maybe she'll have a few ideas about how Ryoga did this."

"Then let's go find her now," Ranko said, already heading for the exist, with Akane just a few steps behind her.

"They're working together?" Genma said in surprise, "I guess they must have mended fences when we weren't looking."

"Let's hope that it's enough to get my Nabiki back to normal," Soun remarked, "Because if not…"

"Ah…if not, Tendo-kun?" Genma asked.

All at once his best friend's hands were on his gi, gripping the collar so tight that it cut off breath as he snarled, "Or else we'll find out just how virile you are by reintroducing you to Atsuko and learning from her lips the truth of who this boy really is?"

"Ack-you're choking me…" Genma gasped, "Tendo-kun…"

"I trust I have made my point explicit enough for you, old friend?" Soun said through clenched teeth.

Genma might have forced the other man to let him go, but instead he murmured a single word, "Kuonji."

Soun blinked and then abruptly let his best friend go, "Good point. Maybe it's best not to examine the past too closely."

"I always thought so," Genma said while feeling his neck to assure himself that there would be no bruises, "Remember what the Master taught us long ago?"

"Never look backwards," Soun replied.

"Because if you do," Genma smiled, "Then they're that much more likely to catch you…"

"Ah…where is that room again?" asked Ryoga, looking somewhat befuddled and confused.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo exclaimed, "I tell you three times, Stupid Boy. Is right over there," she pointed at the adjacent room, "Tofu Doctor give you cot in room by medicine locker. You no follow straight line? Is easy do if open eye and look."

"Hey, don't snap at me," Ryoga said, "I'm doing my best. It's not my fault that this clinic was built out of a maze, you know."

And he turned around, going at a perpendicular angle to the direction that the Amazon had just pointed.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo murmured in much lower tones than before, "That boy very peculiar."

"Just don't mind him and leave him be," Tofu urged, turning back to the young lady before him, "So, you understand my reasoning on this, Kuno-san?"

"Partially," Kodachi said, "All but the question of why you are going to so much trouble to eliminate a rival. Surely you could challenge Saotome Ranma to a duel and with your abilities quite easily master him."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Tofu replied, "After all, he's the son of Saotome Genma, who in his day was one of the most formidable fighters in the whole of Nerima. Not to mention one who seemed to have a strange effect upon the women he encountered."

"Including my own Mother," Kodachi frowned, "Is that what you are saying?"

"Your mother married your father only because she could not convince Genma that she was the better choice," Tofu repied, "I never met her, of course, but I understand that Hitome was a remarkable woman, and before her death she expressed regret for her wounded pride at being passed over for someone whom she considered her greatest rival."

"But the woman whom Saotome married was a peasant," Kodachi frowned.

"Don't be so sure of that," Tofu replied, "Nodoka comes from a prominent family of old-blood Samurai who are rooted in the hills beyond Tokyo. There's no real record of her official age or birth, and the only thing approximating a birth certificate was a signed notary statement issued by her father, a man named Masaki Katsuhiko."

"Go on," Kodachi said with raised eyebrows, "You are saying that she may be of noble birth?"

"Difficult to say," Tofu said, "There are legends about her father and grandfather that may seem difficult to credit. Genma married her after an arrangement was made with his father, which is why she was considered the primary fiancée."

"And the Saotome family are also old-school Samurai," Kodachi noted.

"Yes, but the really fascinating thing is that the Tendo family is even better documented and has been living on the same property for the past five generations," Tofu noted, "The Saotome family is actually related to them by blood, making them cousins descended from a common ancestor, a man named Himura Genji."

"Himura," Kodachi frowned, "The name is somewhat familiar."

"You're probably thinking of his grandfather, Himura Kenshin," Tofu explained, "Otherwise known as the Battosai at the dawn of the Meiji era."

"Battosai?" Kodachi said, "Now that name is more than passing familiar…"

"Himura married a Tendo and took the name in order to sever the infamous association it brought with them," Tofu explained, "But the fascinating thing is that he passed along to his granddaughter a forbidden art that was so frightening and powerful that it's considered to this day to be nothing more than a legend. His granddaughter was, of course, Tendo Kimiko, the mother of the three Tendo sisters whom I've been caring for since I moved into this district."

"Including the oldest," Kodachi frowned, "With whom you seem disturbingly taken."

"Takes one to know one, Kuno-san," Tofu said easily, "In her day Kimiko was one of the most fearsome fighters in all of Nerima, and my predecessor filled an entire filing cabinet with medical records detailing the many fights that she went through long before I met her. She was quite a woman, I can tell you, but the thing that most struck me were the types of injuries that she sustained with her body."

"How so?" Kodachi asked, her gaze sharpening abruptly.

"She was barely over thirty when she perished," Tofu replied, "Ovarian cancer. But the complicating factor was that her body had been ravaged long before it wasted away by unusual stress marks that had torn her up inside. I can't imagine what sort of agony she was in during her declining years, but she did her best to hide her pain from her children, and I did what little I could to ease her suffering when she passed away."

"Indeed?" Kodachi's expression reflected deep emotion, "And Tendo Kasumi…?"

"She was eleven when her mother died," Tofu glanced down, "It tore me up inside, thinking of how her death wracked their family with grief, and how helpless I felt in trying to prevent it. It caused me to study hard and get my hands on every single medical tome and obscure healing text that I could lay my hands on. I read every one of the files my predecessor left behind. Actually, it was a lapse in ethics for him not to destroy them out of an ethical need to protect the family secrets. But I benefited greatly from the knowledge of every technique he ever used to care for his patients. It made me twice the doctor that I started out as being. But the thing I kept coming back to over and over were those wounds that Kimiko suffered long before she came into my clinic."

"You feel a guilty sense for not having been able to save her life," Kodachi said, "But surely you are aware that you are a doctor, not a God. It is not your place to be the dispenser of mercy."

"But that is the very definition of what being a Doctor is all about—and I never stop believing that even Death could be cured if I had more knowledge," Tofu replied, "But again…those injuries that Kimiko went through. They were suffered from battle…but not at the hands of an opponent. I found that out by reading one file going back all the way to the time of Himura Kenshin."

Kodachi looked at the soft spoken man, while Shampoo pretended to be idle in studying her "Chinese-to-Japanese" dictionary, as though she were not listening raptly to every word, including the ones that she was hastily researching.

"The wounds described in that reference…by a female doctor named Megumi," Tofu continued, "Sounded exactly the same as the internal injuries suffered by Tendo Kimiko."

"The same?" Kodachi reacted, "What in the world could that possibly mean?"

"It seems that Kimiko learned the forbidden art of her family," Tofu replied, "The one that prematurely ended the life of her ancestor, the Battosai. This art makes one all but invincible as a fighter, but also shortens the life of the practitioner as it involves mastering an art that puts such stress on the human body that muscle, bone and skin eventually are shredded. It is said to be a God Art, one that Kimiko refused to pass along to any of her students. But in the end…she could no longer even hold a sword. A knife was the best that she could manage. She could chop vegetables in the kitchen and cook excellent meals, but internally she was a wreck with multiple striation marks from torn and ruptured muscles and tendons. She managed to teach Kasumi how to use a sword, but in the end her lesson plans were possible only with the direct participation of her father."

Kodachi put a hand to her mouth and gasped, "Poor Kasumi-chan…"

"Yes, but she never learned the technique and so…there's no danger of her meeting the same fate," Tofu replied, "I've seen to it by making sure her therapy is managed by a competent practitioner of advanced massage techniques. And I've encouraged a diet plan that will lower the likelihood of developing cancer. So, you see, I've been looking after her and the rest of her family because I feel that I owe it to their mother."

"Yes, but your interest in Kasumi is hardly professional," Kodachi frowned.

"You think so?" Tofu suddenly looked like his old, goofy self, "Ah…well…I kind of…have this problem…I get really excited whenever she's around. And because I know so much about her, things she doesn't even suspect about herself…"

"Such as?" Kodachi asked.

His eyes grew calm once again and he said, "There is something else in the records that I discovered. You see…the Saotome and Tendo families have a complex history with many fantastic legends interwoven into the reputations of their ancestors. But one thing I've found that interests me is that it is said that the Tendo House is blessed with the powers of heaven."

"The powers of heaven?" Kodachi asked with sudden interest.

"It's a legend about them being descended from a Heavenly Maiden," Tofu replied, "Some four hundred years back, or something like that. The name Tendo itself is a giveaway, being a play on the words for, 'The Gate of Heaven.'"

"Oh, come now," Kodachi said, "Next you'll be telling me that they have a heavenly shawl that they keep in their possession."

"No, that went to a different branch of the family generations back," Toru replied, "But the thing is…there is a legend that a member of the Tendo family will be the gateway to paradise. A hero will stand at the side of his true love and together they will give birth to the future. Well…obviously that sounds like a reference to Kasumi. After all, she is a gift from the Heavens, as I'm sure you would agree."

Kodachi glanced away and tried to pretend that her cheeks were not flush, "I…suppose that there might be some truth to that."

"Your brother certainly thinks so," Tofu replied, "And so do I. Kasumi is the Heavenly Maiden reborn in warrior aspect. She embodies the best qualities of her mother, and any child born of her loins will carry on a blessing that will shape the future."

"And you plan to be the father to that future?" Kodachi asked.

"Ah…heheheh…" Tofu suddenly broke into nervous giggling, and seemed to lose his focus altogether for several moments.

"Are you sure the bed is in that room?" Ryoga asked as he came back into the room, looking as though he had just been run over by a herd of wild pigs.

Shampoo rolled her eyes and got up off of the couch upon which she had been reclining, "Shampoo show stupid boy how to find bed. Lost boy get lost again, no make back in time to have fight, Shampoo is thinking."

"But there are three daughters of House Tendo," Kodachi murmured while Shampoo took Ryoga by the arm, "You played with the memories of one, but the youngest Tendo sister, I believe, sometimes works for you as a volunteer nurse."

"Akane?" Tofu snapped out of his daze, "Well…she's cute and sweet and has a really nice manner with my patients. Nowhere near as good with a bandage as Shampoo, of course, and only so-so as a fighter."

Shampoo paused at the door and glanced backwards, then turned and guided Ryoga in the right direction.

Kodachi waited until she was certain the two others were beyond earshot before saying, "I am intrigued by your story, of course, but I sense the gaps that you are leaving out. Do not take me for as big of a fool as your other two allies. There is something more here that you are not sharing."

"I don't know what you mean?" Tofu said, "I thought I was being completely frank with you, Kuno-san."

"Except that there is one thing you are not telling me, isn't there?" Kodachi asked.

Tofu adjusted his glasses and said, "Well…there is one thing. But I'm not sure how you will take this."

"So don't be a boor and keep me in suspense, Doctor," Kodachi said, "What is it?"

"Your mother," Tofu replied, "She and Kimiko were in the Kendo club together."

Kodachi's eyes widened, "They were?"

"Kimiko was the top student, and Hitome was her arch-rival and chief competitor," Tofu explained, "They sparred together many times, but appear to have become something akin to close friends by the end of their training. Yet someone came between them who divided them against each other…Nodoka."

Kodachi seemed puzzled, "In what manner?"

"Kimiko met Nodoka in a Kendo tournament and was defeated handily, the first time that it ever happened," Tofu explained, "After that Kimiko dedicated herself to improving her form in order to catch up with this new element in her life, and by turns they became friends almost in spite of the odds against it. By contrast Hitome found Nodoka difficult to put up with, even for the sake of her friendship with Kimiko.

Then Nodoka got engaged to Saotome, which is how your mother got introduced to him as well, and suddenly…instant rivalry, with Kimiko caught in the middle of the squall that followed."

"So Nodoka became a wedge that divided them," Kodachi said, "How very…enlightening."

"Yes, but what further complicates thing is what the two girls did that repaired their broken friendship," Toru replied, "You see…Nodoka was so much better at swordplay than either one of them. But then Kimiko and Hitome disappeared off into the hills to train, and when they came back they had caught up in power levels. By the notes regarding this my predecessor considered their improvement to be nothing short of miraculous."

"But what could they have possibly learned that would give them such a boost?" Kodachi asked.

"That is the mystery," Tofu looked at her, "And if you want to know my opinion…I believe Kimiko went to the hills to train with the source of her school's martial arts discipline."

"The source?" Kodachi asked, then frowned, "Don't tell me that this concerns yet another of those legends to which you were referring?"

"Suit yourself," Tofu smiled back, "But you did ask."

"The source of the Tendo variation of the Himura art of Kendo," Kodachi frowned, "An art so fearsome that it inflicts unspeakable tortures upon the flesh…" her eyes widened, "But that would mean…"

"Your mother studied the same terrifying sword craft," Tofu replied, "Hiten Mitsuruki Ryu, a style of Kenjuitsu known as the Godspeed of Hitokiri."

"Hitokiri?" Kodachi said, "You mean…assassination?"

"The Battosai was known as the Manslayer who killed a thousand men before he retired and took a vow never to kill again," Tofu replied, "In his day his name alone struck fear into the hearts of mortals. But he is said to have died without passing on his skills…so mystery remains…who yet lives who could have taught Kimiko the technique made famous by her ancestor."

"And why did my mother assist her if the price was a steep as you say?" Kodachi asked, "It makes no sense, even if it was done for the sake of friendship."

"Well, you might have ways of knowing that I don't," Tofu replied, "But there is one last legend that could fill in the missing piece of the puzzle. The existence of a Master Swordsman who alone knows the Hiten Mitsarugi Ryu. It is said that he is either a God or an Immortal, and he never takes on students since every apprentice he ever trains eventually dies as a result of that training."

"That would tend to discourage most people," Kodachi said, "But…why then did he teach my mother…and Kimiko? It makes no sense at all."

"As you say," Tofu replied, "And yet many things make little sense that happen in Nerima. So…where do you begin to categorize?"

Kodachi turned around, "That is a question to be settled at another time. But for now you have given me much to think about, Doctor. Clearly there are aspects about my late mother to which I have never before been privy. And the ties between the Kuno House and House Tendo appear much deeper than I could ever have imagined."

"Then where are you going, may I ask?" Tofu replied.

"To check in upon my dear friend, Tendo Kasumi, of course," Kodachi said, "But don't worry, I won't divulge your little secret, or your plans. I have my own angle to work in this, and it is best that I do so alone and in my own peculiar way. Give my regards to the Barbarian and the Peasant. It should be most interesting to see the outcome of the match between this boy and Saotome Ranma."

"Match," Tofu's eyes gleamed, "It won't be a match, it will be an execution."

"Oh?" Kodachi paused to eye the man, "You are prepared to go that far then? But what about your oath as a Doctor?"

"Ranma is not my patient," Tofu said, "And this isn't about medicine, this is about love. And anyone who comes between me and the woman I intend to marry deserves no mercy at all."

"How interesting," Kodachi said, "I seem to have underestimated you, Doctor. You are a formidable man. But I would caution you not to make too many plans without first consulting the bride as to her opinion on the matter."

Tofu's sinister resolve collapsed, "I would if I could…could just talk to her normally…like a man…"

"And is not being man enough the reason why you won't challenge Ranma yourself?" Kodachi asked, "But must work through the agency of other people?"

"I don't fear Ranma," Tofu replied, "At present he's just a pale imitation of his father. But if I atteck too directly I risk alienating Kasumi and…" he sighed, making a funny noise and stared at the floor as though his focus and concentration was lost to the moment.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Kodachi murmured as she exited the clinic, adding under her breath, "A formidable enemy, and one not to be underestimated…if perhaps a bit eccentric and quite easily distracted. Yes indeed, you have given me much to think about, and perhaps…to explore at greater leisure…"

"Oh really?" Nabiki said, "You expect me to believe a story as far-fetched and improbable as that?"

"It's the truth, Nabiki," Akane said, "This is Ranma, Kasumi's fiancée."

"Ran…ma…?" Nabiki got that glassy look in her eyes, but then she blinked and said, "Oh, I know…you mean the word for time-out when you play hide and seek."

"That's Tanma," Ranma replied, rapidly becoming exhausted by the efforts of trying to jog the memory of the middle Tendo sister.

"Oh, wait," Nabiki smiled, "The German Field Marshal known as theDesert Fox."

"That's Rommel," Akane said, feeling no less exasperated, and wondering if her sister had legitimate memory problems or was just teasing them to get their reactions.

"A fish that you traditionally catch in fall?" Nabiki asked.

"That's Sanma, Itomochan," Kasumi said with a distressed expression.

"The company that makes Ginsue Knives?" Nabiki asked with finger to chin expression.

"Well, that's close," Ranma said, "Ranko."

"Computer Memory that can't be changed," Nabiki suggested.

"That's Rom," said Akane, becoming almost as angry and frustrated by this point as she sensed was true of Ranma.

"An exclamation you use when you're surprised?" Nabiki puzzled.

"That's Arema," Soun said, feeling more and more distressed himself as he contemplated the fact that his daughter was not apparently getting any better.

"Oh, I know," Nabiki smiled, "Like when you say, 'Father! I'll win this game!'

"Hyuma?" Genma asked, wondering if the child were indeed under a spell, much as Atsuko could cast upon people when she became upset.

"That Song by the Beach Boys in America?" Nabiki asked.

Akane covered her eyes, "That's 'Help me Rhonda.'"

"Geez, you really don't remember me at all," Ranma said, staring at Nabiki with concern in his expression.

Nabiki stared at the boy looking right at her, feeling oddly disturbed that a boy was looking at her with such concern, and not for the usual reasons, "Do I…know you?"

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "Ranma, Father…isn't there anything that we can do to help restore her memories?"

"My…memories?" Nabiki asked, looking more and more confused.

"Yeah, somebody messed with your head and made you forget about me," Ranma growled, "Some guy named Ryoga…and if you want to know who he is, then just at Pop."

"Ah…wait…nothing's been confirmed," Genma's voice trembled.

Nabiki turned and said, "Well, aren't you the Stud."

"Hun?" Ranma said, "You…remember Pops?"

"Pops?" Nabiki asked, "That guy is your father?"

"Not like I can deny it, as often as I try," Ranma said, frowning, "So, how'd he do it?"

"How'd he do what?" Nabiki asked.

"How'd he make you forget?" Ranma asked, frowning, "He didn't do anything weird to you, did he?"

"Weird…as in how?" Nabiki asked.

"Weird like…well…you know…" Ranma scowled, making hand gestures, "Like what guys do with girls who can't put up a fight or nothing."

Nabiki stared at the boy, clearly reading irritation in his eyes at the very subject that he was suggesting, "And you care about that?"

"Awp!" Ranma flinched, "Ah…well…kind of…"

Nabiki's eyes narrowed. No body ever cared about her that way, not like they ever wanted to look at her the way this stranger was doing. Like he wanted to punch someone's lights out merely for suggesting the idea that someone would try something with Nabiki.

"Who are you?" she asked, wondering why she was suddenly so interested in knowing the answer.

"I'll tell you who Ranma is," Kasumi stepped forward, placing both hands upon the young man's shoulders from behind, "He is my very own iinazuke, the wonderful man whom Father chose for me and who I intend to one day marry."

"Ah…" Ranma said, turning to look at the older girl and feeling an odd butterfly like fluttering in his chest.

Nabiki blinked, "Iinazuke?"

"Yes, that's right," Kasumi leaned in closer to Ranma, unconsciously bringing her chest up against his backside, which caused the boy to immediately stiffen, "I know you've forgotten, but if you try real hard I'm sure it will all come back to you in time."

Nabiki's eyes narrowed, "And what is that, Oneechan?"

Kasumi slipped her arms around Ranma's waist and held him closer to her body, "That Ranma is the kindest, wisest, gentlest and most considerate young man that I have taken to be my one true husband."

"Ahhh…" Ranma's mind turned to paste, his eyes going glassy and his thoughts suddenly knocked completely off the rails as he felt the soft press of two round things against his shoulder blades, and the warm embrace of gentle arms ensnaring him like bands of steel, even as his nostrils filled with the soft perfume of a warm and feminine body.

Nabiki's eyes became like slits, "Is that a fact?"

"Oh my," Akane said, amazed at how bold Kasumi was behaving, and how much of an idiot Ranma was acting on account of Kasumi's unexpectedly bold display of affection.

"Ranma," Kasumi murmured in her fiancé's ear, "I think it's wonderful that you care so much about whether or not Nabiki is all right. But surely if Ryoga had done something truly awful then she wouldn't be this easy going about it."

"Some guy try something with me?" Nabiki scoffed, "I'd make him pay just for thinking he could get away with it. Whoever it was, if he's a guy then he's no match for Tendo Nabiki."

"Well said, Daughter," Soun beamed proudly.

"Ah…" Ranma recovered his wits enough to blink then say, "Hey, don't take it for granted. Guys can be a real pain around girls as cute as you. Believe me, I know."

"Cute?" Nabiki looked as though she had just been slapped.

"Hey, don't get me wrong," Ranma persisted, "You're an okay fighter, but when a girl fights a guy she has to be twice as determined to put him down, or it won't just be a few points she loses. And if Ryoga was willing to go to so much trouble to affect you…"

"You…really are concerned about me?" Nabiki asked, "This isn't just your idea of some dumb game you're playing?"

"Huh?" Ranma asked, "Why would you think that?"

"Come on," Nabiki said, "You think I was born yesterday?"

"I don't get you," Ranma said, "What game are you talking about?"

"You know," Nabiki said, "Men and women, courtship rituals and mating rites?"

"Hah?" Ranma blinked, "Say what?"

"Nabiki," Akane said, "Ranma and Kasumi are in love. Can't you at least be happy about that?"

"Ah…" Ranma's expression went "TILT" while Kasumi colored abruptly and said, "Oh my…"

Nabiki just stared, wondering why she was suddenly feeling so angry all of a sudden. After all, what was it to her who Kasumi chose to put her arms around? And it was obvious enough that Akane was not lying about it being a case of mutually shared affections as the guy in front of her was hardly fighting her sister off.

And Kasumi seemed positively radiant…she actually glowed, and Nabiki could not remember the last time that she saw a smile like that which held no trace of wistful sadness on the expression of her sister.

But still…

"Well," she said aloud, "If you guys are happy about it then I'm happy for you. Now, if you'll excuse me…whoever you are…I'm going to my room. See you guys at breakfast."

As she turned and walked away she knew that her family was staring at her, but she kept her eyes resolutely set forward as she headed for the hallway. Mid-way to the stairs, however, she paused as she heard the boy (whose name kept slipping out of her mind) say, "Man, what did Ryoga do to her? She's completely different from the way she was just yesterday. What happened to that cute sister of yours who smiled a lot while thinking up ways of making money off you, Kasumi?"

"I don't know, Ranma-kun," Kasumi replied, "Nabiki seems troubled somehow. I don't think she's very happy with me for some reason."

"Well, you know how perverse Nabiki can get sometimes, Oneechan," Akane said, "She may think that Ranma here is an intruder mooching off of our family, like his Dad…which is kind of like the truth…"

"Hey!" the boy snapped, "You are so un-cute, you know that?"

"Sticks and Stones, Hentai," and Nabiki could almost imagine her sister sticking her tongue out at the boy.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to your Sensei?" the boy protested.

"Sensei?" Soun asked, "When did this happen?"

"Ranma offered to teach me some new things about martial arts, Dad," Akane explained.

"Feeling mighty cocky about that, are you, Boy?" the bald man with the glasses asked, "What makes you think you're qualified to teach about the Martial Arts?"

"A lot more qualified than you are, you old Fool," the boy promptly snapped, and then the sounds of fighting broke out with a lot of slapping noises, grunts groans and profuse insults.

Followed which was a splash…and Nabiki suddenly stood bolt upright, feeling like an electric spark was shooting up her spine, her mind suddenly filled with an image that seemed impossible to her reasoning. She had to know at once and rushed immediately for the nearest window looking out into the yard.

Sure enough a cute redhead and a giant panda came wading up out of the pool, only to immediately re-engage in a vigorous sparring match where the redhead and the Panda fought like tigers with an amazing array of maneuvers flowing fast and free, almost too fast to follow.

Nabiki's jaw dropped. This was not a new sight for her…this was hauntingly familiar. She had seen this somewhere before…in fact, a part of her seemed positively amused at the whole crazy, implausible business.

But how had she known that the boy would turn into a girl and that the bald man would become a giant Panda?

Her head suddenly began to throb, and Nabiki felt her thoughts cloud up as though the walls were caving in all around her. She fought against this feeling, taking several deep breaths and calming herself by down by reflex.

When she opened her eyes once again it was as if a curtain had been lifted from her mind, and suddenly she felt as though a part of herself that had been missing was being revealed to her. Her mind was still fogged in places, and her memories were somewhat blurred and incoherent, but now she was aware that there was a problem.

There was a hole in her mind, as though a part of her memories had been blocked off from easy access. She still felt pain when she tried to concentrate on those darkened areas, but gradually bits and pieces started to slowly fall into place.

And she was aware now that there was a problem…that somehow she had been forced to forget. Someone had done this to her and had made her amnesiac about certain things that they wanted buried.

And suddenly Nabiki was very, very angry about that, feeling as though she had been violated on a level that was worse than the kind that Ranma had suggested…

Ranma?

She remembered his name! And how could she have forgotten him, what with his smile, his charm, his cluelessness, his manly physique and his utterly unbelievable prowess as a martial artist unlike any she had ever seen.

And he was engaged to her sister, Kasumi.

And suddenly she felt a headache once again, only this time she let it come, refusing to be cowed and intimidated by the pain that she was feeling in her head as an aching in her heart was far more painful and much more difficult to endure.

She liked him. That much she knew. Liked him very much. In fact, liked him in ways that were so acute that it made the very thought of not liking him seem incredible to her understanding.

And he was in love with her sister, Kasumi. A girl whom Nabiki had grown up all but worshipping as a Goddess.

She took several deep breaths and steadied her nerves, but now the pain was dull and throbbing rather than acute and gnawing.

There was still time. Kasumi and Ranma were not yet married. There was a chance yet to make an inroad in their relationship if one were patient and clever. After all, it had not quite been a week since he and his father had stumbled into their lives and turned everything upside down.

But first Nabiki had to recover what she had lost, to restore her memories en total. And then to reconstruct how she had lost them to begin with. And then…

Then she would pay back whoever had done this to her and make them rue the day that they had crossed swords with Tendo Nabiki.

That Ryoga guy…he was somehow involved, but clearly not the cause of her upheaval. Someone else had toyed with her mind…and as she thought of it the name came to her immediately.

Doctor Tofu.

It seemed that Nabiki had made one helicons error in underestimating the "good" doctor. He had caught her with her guard down and had engineered to take her down and turn her into one of his stooges. Obviously the man had gone more completely over the rails about the engagement than Nabiki would have expected, given that she always had considered Tofu to be a family friend who would never hurt a fly.

Unless, of course, the fly dared to annoy Kasumi.

She headed for the stairs once again, needing to think, to plot and to recalibrate. There was something more that she was missing in this equation. Another factor whom she dimly recalled hovering in the shadows beside Tofu while he manipulated her memories.

Nabiki did not know what this Shadow signified, but it frightened her. There was something menacing about it that had less to do with anything malicious beyond the general threat being posed to her family by the shadow's very existence. It hovered at the edges of Nabiki's fractured memories, but it created in her a sense of fear that had less to do with anything genuinely threatening about the shadow…

And more to do with what that presence might mean to the future, and any possibility of a relationship for her, for Kasumi or for anyone else concerned with the welfare of a young man named Saotome Ranma…

Continued.

The Battle of the Wits commences with Unarmed Opponents galore, but who will win the battle of the sexes when those lines get blurred in, "Bonbouri Bonanza," or, "Overdrawn at the Mammary Banks."

Be there!


	10. Chapter 10

Tsundere10

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Kasumi heard the door knock and said, "Ranma-kun, would you be a dear and get that?"

"Sure thing, Kasumi," Ranma said as he finished drying off the plate that she had just handed him, surprised at finding how much fun it cold be and how pleasant it was to do kitchen work with his iinazuke, which his father snidely referred to as "Women's work."

Ranma had fewer issues with it, however, as it gave a great pretext to spend more time around Kasumi as he was coming to find her soothing presence a welcome relief from the turbulence in his life and the anxieties that, of late, were plaguing his existence.

Not least because he felt inherently guilty about what had become of Kasumi's younger sister, a girl he had been coming to like for very different reasons. While Kasumi was gentle mannered yet surprisingly strong in her quiet, unimposing way, Nabiki was sassy and intelligent and gave Ranma the impression that she could be a powerful ally to cultivate if they could become actual friends, which would be a welcome contrast to the way his life had run as typified by the antipathy of the boy named Ryoga.

The thought of someone messing with Nabiki filled him with a sense of anger that was unlike anything he had previously experienced. Tampering with her head was a low blow even for someone who kept a stupid grudge alive for two whole years, and if it turned out to be the fault of that clueless, diirectionles idiot…well…then Ranma would not wait two whole days to have an accounting.

A sentiment he knew was shared by the youngest Tendo daughter, a girl whom Ranma found he liked as something of a playmate and potential sparring partner, once she honed her sills a bit and became a more serious challenge as a Martial Artist.

The Tendos had so far shown him every courtesy and had taken him in, a penniless vagabond, all on the promise of what he might become if he married into their household. The thought of someone from outside hurting any one of them made Ranma suddenly take serious all of his father's pompous talk about the so-called "duties" of a martial artist. For what other reason did you train so hard if not to hone your body so that you could protect the people that you cared about? Certainly not just so you could be a useless thug who threw his weight around and bullied other people to get your way, like Kuno Tatewaki.

Or become revenge-crazed idiots who blamed everyone else for your problems and refused to face up to the fact that you were essentially a useless bastard and a general nuisance.

But…what if that other thing that had been hinted at were true? What if he and this Ryoga had more in common than just a superficial resemblance that got pointed out to them by that Kodachi girl? It was easy to imagine all sorts of evil things surrounding his father, but fathering a kid by a woman not Ranma's mother was a new one, and if true then what did it mean about his possible relationship to this boy who seemed fixated upon Ranma and was intent on causing trouble, even if it meant involving innocent bystanders not connected to his business?

Ranma did not know the answer to that, and rather doubted if he ever would, but no way did he want to get Kasumi mixed up in one of his messes, especially since Nabiki had already been affected, ane who knew what was next on that idiot's agenda?

He got to the door and opened it, then said, "Yeah, can I…"

He stopped right in mid-sentence and gaped, finding a pair of violet colored eyes gazing back at him with a mingled sense of speculation and amusement.

"I believe the proper address, Saotome-san, is, 'Can I help you?'" asked Kuno Kodachi.

Ranma scowled, "What do you want?"

"Indeed, that is the question, is it not?" she leaned forward and Ranma instinctively backed away a half a foot, "You are impertinent, but there is something refreshingly barbaric about you, Ruffian. You are a man who is used to acting on his impulses and speaking your mind, are you not?"

"Uh…well…" Ranma fumbled, aware that this girl had just put him on a defensive footing with that question.

"If you had manners you would invite me inside," Kodachi mused, "After all, I am given to understand that it is better than on the outside. But, then again, I suppose you could be forgiven a certain crassness as you have had a hard life and a difficult upbringing, something to which I can somewhat relate."

"Ah…huh?" Ranma said, finding himself increasingly confused as he was pressed further back by the inquiring gaze of the pretty girl before him.

"Ranma, what are you doing standing there in the doorway?" Akane asked as she came up, "Invite whoever is out there inside and…" she stopped in her tracks as she saw Kodachi and instantly her tone changed as she asked, "What do you want?"

"Ah, I see bad manners runs through some aspects of this household," Kodachi mused, "What I want should be obvious enough. I want to come inside and talk with you, and if you say yes then I may be able to help shed light on certain matters relating to your sister, Nabiki."

"You know about Nabiki?" Ranma gasped.

"I know that something untoward befell her this afternoon," Kodachi said, "And while normally I would not trouble myself with what befalls that mercenary harridan who sponges off my idiot brother, in this one instance I feel compelled to raise a few objections."

"You know something?" Akane gasped, "Then spit it out!"

"Hmm…perhaps I should come back later," Kodachi said, "You appear to be a bit agitated and I would not dream of intruding…"

"Hey," Ranma said, reaching out a hand and gripping Kodachi by the wrist, "Don't be like that. Come on in and tell us what you know."

And with that Kodachi found herself being drawn in rudely by the boy, yet with not so much force as persuasion since she felt tremendous power in his grip that-oddly enough-did not grip her too tightly or actually pain her, though he might easily have pulled her arm out of its socket had he a mind to.

She stumbled a bit off balance but righted at once and was about to issue a protest when Kasumi came into the room and said, "Oh, is that Kodachi? What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to come by this late in the evening."

"Ah…:" Kodachi's aristocratic bearing dissolved as her cheeks flushed crimson and she gazed at the eldest Tendo daughter with worshipful eyes, and suddenly she seemed many years younger than her apparent age as she glanced down and said, "Well…it seemed important enough…and while I would not dream of intruding on your evening…"

"Nonsense," Kasumi smiled, "It's always good to see you, Kuno-san. You're looking very well this evening."

"Why…thank you," Kodachi had to resist the urge to primp her hair with a hand as it might have contrasted with the image of maturity and sophistication that she wished to convey, "I'm sorry to trouble you, but…it concerns Nabiki."

"Oh?" Kasumi's expression changed, "You know something about Itomo-chan?"

"I do," Kodachi confessed, "Ah…may we speak somewhere privately?"

"We can go to my bedroom," Kasumi said, "Father and Uncle Saotome are playing shogi in the living room and I don't think they will be disturbed if we talk softly."

"The bedroom?" Kodachi's eyes went round, "Ah…well…I suppose…"

"Hey," Akane frowned, "Just what are you planning to do with my sister?"

"Nothing," Kodachi answered a bit hastily, "What is it to you?"

"That's what I was thinking about," Ranma grumbled, "Kasumi, I think I'll join you. I want to hear about this if it's about Nabiki, and if it has anything to do with Ryoga…"

"Your brother you mean?" Kodachi asked, causing Ranma's eyes to gog, which prompted her to ask, "Or did you already suspect this?"

"Ah…" Ranma said, glancing down and softly vowing, "Me and the old man are gonna have a talk about that one…"

"I would be only too happy to have you along, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, "You've never been inside of my bedroom before, have you?"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked, then said, "Ah…"

Akane just smirked at him then said, "I'm coming too. Someone is going to have to chaperone you two, and it's not good if you get all Hentai before you even get near to setting a date for the wedding."

"Say what?" Ranma's voice rose up an octave, and if Akane did not know that he was still in his male form she would have suspected he had just been doused with a face full of cold water.

"As if anything untoward could possibly occur when I am around," Kodachi said, though not very convincingly as she averted her face to conceal the blush that she was wearing, "By all means, Kasumi-dono, let us convene in the sanctuary that is your room, a place that I also confess has never been host to the likes of Kuno Kodachi."

"Yeah, right," Akane said skeptically, convinced more than ever that there was no way this side of Hell that she was leaving her sister alone in the company of this woman. And if what she suspected were true, then she rather doubted that Ranma's presence would be enough to deter the Black Rose from giving in to her own baser temptations.

Moments later they were in Kasumi's room, and Ranma could not help but be self-conscious of the fact as it reflected a simple but elegant décor with a rolled out futon bed and sparse furnishings that contrasted with the more indulgent and Westernized influences of the rooms of her two younger siblings. Kasumi lived more in accordance with the image of a Samurai than Ranma would have expected with silk tapestry-like wall hangings adorning two of the walls and a shrine with the picture of a woman who looked like an older version of Akane on display. He supposed it was the late mother of the Tendo sisters but felt too intimidated to ask, conscious of the fact that where he was seemed like a shrine dedicated to the lifestyle of a practitioner of the Art.

There were even a set of traditional swords at the far end of the room, and Ranma wondered if it contained an actual katana as was rarely found in most households of this day and time. It made him wonder about things like just how dedicated was his iinazuke to the disciplines of the art? And how traditional minded was she really?

Kodachi, by contrast, seemed to drink in the sight of the room as though she were in a Temple meant for worship. Her face all but glowed as she beamed at Kasumi and listened raptly to every little gesture and breath. It both disturbed and intrigued Ranma to see the snooty girl act so intimidated and childish as if afraid to do or say anything that might reflect upon her badly.

At least as far as it actually concerned Ranma.

"So," Kasumi said, "What did you wish to share with us, Kodachi-chan, and how does it affect my little sister, Nabiki?"

Kodachi looked at Kasumi directly and said, "My apologies for not coming to you earlier. When we parted company earlier in the day it was on the understanding that there would be a match between champions held in two days with your iinazuke squaring off against that curious boy we met earlier. Of course I did not know at the time that you would allow him to wander off in the company of your charming younger sister."

"Did Ryoga do something to Nabiki?" Akane asked, "He didn't seem like the type."

"That is difficult to ascertain, even for me," Kodachi said warily, "But I somewhat doubt that the boy is capable of a complex feat as blocking a person's memory…would you not agree?"

"Maybe," Ranma said warily, "But I don't really know much about the guy, other than the fact that he can't find his way out of the bathroom, and he holds a grudge like nobody else I've ever met."

"A fact that I believe runs in his family," Kodachi said, "Or so I am given to believe from some vague references that I recently discovered in the journal of my late mother."

"Your mother, Kodachi-san?" Kasumi asked, "What would she know about Ryoga?"

"It was the family name of Hibiki that caught my eye," Kodachi replied, "Mother reports meeting a very odd woman who often competed with her in squabbles during their high school year. She used a lot of rather unflattering terms to describe this person, but among her favorite terms is, 'The Oni.'"

"The Oni?" Ranma asked.

"Atsuko the Oni," Akane said, "You mean…she was some kind of a demon?"

"Half demon more like," Kodachi said, "There is a similar legend about a boy who was half demon who lived five hundred years ago in a valley not far from here and married a girl who came from another time and world. A very romantic legend, to be certain, but hardly relevant to our time."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "You know so many interesting and wonderful stories, Kodachi-san."

The ponytailed Aristocrat seemed to glow at the praise, but then she coughed politely and said, "Ah…well…it does pay to do research. And there were many things in my mother's journals that compelled me to study hard from other sources and historical records that exist about this region of Nerima. For example, did you happen to know that this ground was once grazing land for the horses of the Shoganate, before the town of Edo blossomed into the Tokyo we know of today?"

"Fascinating," Ranma said drolly, "But what does any of that have to do with that Ryoga did to Nabiki?"

"The Boy is only one factor in all of this," Kodachi replied, then took a moment to pause before adding, "I cannot divulge everything that I know as many of my sources have requested anonymity, and I am compelled by honor to refrain from sharing all of their secrets."

"We certainly wouldn't ask that you do anything that was unethical, Kodachi-san," Kasumi smiled, "And it's a wonderful thing to meet a young person, such as yourself, who possesses such a high degree of ethics."

"Yeah, right," Akane said skeptically, "You just like playing the mysterious angle a little too much for my thinking."

"Actually, I think I understand you," said Ranma.

"Oh, you do?" Kodachi looked at the boy, mildly intrigued.

"It's about Bushido," Ranma said, "Your family's related to the Samurai, the same as with me and the Tendo family. You have an honorable obligation not to tell something that you promised you wouldn't share."

"You do understand," Kodachi smiled, "I want more than anything to unburden myself of all my knowledge to you, Kasumi-dono. But in doing so I would go against my spoken word, and I know you would understand that even for the sake of your sister I cannot honorably do that."

"But you're here anyway," Kasumi replied, "So there must be things that you can tell me that won't compromise you and will be of benefit to Nabiki?"

"How beautiful, intelligent and virtuous you are, Kasumi-dono." Kodachi's eyes gleamed with shining emotion. Then she demurely closed her eyes and said, "There are things I intended to share with you and no one else…but as these others are involved, I suppose it cannot be helped if I let slip one or two rather trivial, innocent things concerning this boy you will be facing…"

"You mean like the fact he's got a Jusenkyo curse?" Ranma asked, "I already know that."

"But do you know the thing he turns into when he gets wet?" Kodachi asked, "I must say it astonished me to learn that such things as curses do exist, and that you possess one as well."

Ranma was very still, "Say what?"

"Somebody told you about Ranma's curse?" Akane asked.

"Yes, but until I behold it with my own eyes…" Kodachi suddenly pulled an object from beneath her shirt and tossed it at Ranma, who reacted with a startled, "GAK!" and immediately transformed into his "cursed" form of a buxom redhead.

"Oh my…" Kodachi said as she stared at the transformed man before her, then leaned forward and touched a finger to Ranko's bosom, saying, "These are real? They feel…so firm…"

Ranko put her hand to the finger of Kodachi and growled, "Why does everybody feel like doing that? Of course they're for real! I…"

Suddenly she found Kodachi's face just a couple of inches from her own, and she stammered, "Ah…what are you…"

"Such beautiful eyes," Kodachi said, "I can see why my witless brother is so enraptured by them."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, surprized by this unexpected reaction.

Kodachi pulled out a second object that she poured over Ranko's head, and all at once he was restored to his proper gender.

"Now this is even better," Kodachi grinned, her long dark hair draping over his eyes, "To go from attractive feminine shape to such a virile young man…you're like a two for one package deal. How very economical."

"Ah…" Ranma said, finding himself unable to move away for the fact that he had a wall directly behind him, and the presence of the violet-eyed girl was causing him to sweat in places that he did not know had perspiration.

"Kodachi-san…" Kasumi said, "Could you…please back away and give Ranma-kun some breathing space?"

"Oh?" Kodachi turned then backed away, "I am so sorry. I forgot myself for a moment there. You have such an interesting fiancé and I wanted to examine her…ah…him up close and personal."

"Yeah, I could tell," Akane said drolly, "Any more up close and personal and you'd have to check out a room together."

"Hey, that's not helping!" Ranma protested, turning to say, "Kasumi…it wasn't my doing!"

Kasumi's expression was actually cross, but then she softened and said, "It's all right, Ranma. I suppose Kodachi-san is right. You are much too attractive a young man for any woman to resist you."

"Ah…?" something about the way she said that worried Ranma, and far more than the amorous advances that the Kuno girl had just put upon him, as though there were trouble brewing beneath the calm, unfurrowed brow of his fiancée…

Meanwhile, directly above them, laying on her bed, Nabiki heard the outburst of a moment before and said, "What in the world? That sounded like…Ranma…"

It was still difficult for her to speak his name or even think it without difficulty, but she was coming along to gradually circumventing the memory blocks and restore her full awareness of the boy, and now that she had come this far she was actually hearing his voice as though it were coming out of Kasumi's room.

Which it very well could be, considering that the ventilation system often acted like an unintentional PA system in linking their two rooms together.

It had often amused Nabiki to think that if her sister ever had a boyfriend over then Nabiki would get to eaves drop. But as her sister got older and remained clueless about men it had begun to seem as if that day would never happen.

But though Kasumi was obviously a late bloomer the chances were now very great that she would be having a boy over, and even more likely that they would not simply be talking or holding hands or comparing notes about medical tests. Though anatomy lessons were hardly out of the question…

"ANATOMY LESSONS?" Nabiki gasped as she sat bolt upright in bed, "Ranma and Kasumi? No way…!"

But then she heard another voice and her attitude changed completely.

"Kodachi?" she blinked, then added, "Akane? What the heck is going on here?"

She got off the bed and went over to the ventilator, then bent down and listened as she heard Ranma said, "Kasumi…you gotta believe me…"

"I do believe you, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, "But I suppose that I should keep better watch over you just in case this becomes a continual problem."

"Say what?" Nabiki reached over to her desk and grabbed the empty glass that she had drunk from after taking several aspirin to put it up to her ear for better acoustics.

"You are as wise as you are brave, virtuous and forgiving, Kasumi-dono," that from Kodachi, "You would be well advised to cling to such a prize. I so envy you having such a kawaii and handsome boyfriend."

"Yeah, I can tell," Akane's voice was so sardonic that Nabiki almost thought her sister was channeling her.

"But surely there is someone who can appreciate you for you, Kodachi-san," Kasumi said, "Someone as beautiful and wise as yourself must surely have to beat them off with a staff when they come calling."

"Ah…yes…well…" Kodachi was actually stammering, and Nabiki's eyebrows rose in accordance, "Spending the past few years in a girls only exclusive school like Saint Hebereke has not afforded me many opportunities to arrange to have assignations with young men, you know…though I have found ways of…keeping myself amused in the interim…"

"I'll just bet," Nabiki stated flatly, but kept her tone down to a low murmur as she continued eavesdropping.

"Plus I…lost some time when my guardians insisted I do therapy to relieve some anxiety problems that I was having over my gymnastics training…"

"Therapy?" Akane asked.

"It's the reason that I haven't been around more often of late," Kodachi replied, "When I would gladly come most any day to spend time with my dear friends here at the house of the Tendos."

"Wait a second," Ranma said, "You had therapy?"

"It happened a short time after my last match against a rival high school," Kodachi replied, "Shortly after I met with you, Kasumi-dono, when your sister here kindly introduced the both of us."

"I remember that time," Kasumi said cheerfully, "I thought at the time that you were a very charming young lady. But Akane said that you were picking fights with other girls, and I didn't think it was appropriate for one so refined and ladylike as you, Kodachi-san."

Nabiki heard a sigh and felt momentarily sick to her stomach, "Oh boy…way to lay it on thick, Sis."

"I remember well," Kodachi sighed, "I committed every word to memory and sought the help that you advised, and after two months of working closely with a professional counselor who helped me get in touch with my inner feelings I was prepared to see you out again so that I could thank you in proper earnest for the kindly words you spoke to me that evening."

"Oh brother," Ranma said, "This wouldn't have anything to do with you taking meds or stuff like that?"

"Pressure point therapy and strict routines of meditation," Kodachi replied, "I got in touch with my inner me, and afterwards I felt ever so much happier with myself. In fact, it opened to me a whole new world of possibilities, and I have been practicing diligently with the help of the other students at my high school."

"Oh, I can just imagine how much more popular you've been with your classmates," Akane said so dryly that Nabiki could almost feel the ice.

"Not just with my classmates," Kodachi said, "With my competitors from rival high schools. And other girls who come to complain about it. And sometimes their close female relations."

"Oh brother," Nabiki said, trying hard to imagine how much "hush money" the Kuno estate must have been issuing out to keep silent the controversies that Kodachi's behavior was causing.

"But all of that has merely been practice for the big event that comes when I at last fulfill my dreams and become united with my true beloved," Kodachi said, then her tone turned and became deeper, "So for the sake of that I am willing to help you out this one time, Saotome Ranma."

"Ah…help me out how?" Ranma asked, understandably nervous.

"Now that I have confirmed that these curses are real…would you care to know what form your opponent wears when he is doused with cold water?"

"No," Ranma said, "Not really."

Nabiki almost facefaulted, and from the sound of things Akane and Kodachi must have done so together.

"Ranma?" Kasumi asked, "Are you being serious?"

"Hey, look, it's not that I don't appreciate the offer or nothing," Ranma said, "But what you were saying earlier applies both way. And telling another guy what a guy's weakness…it just ain't manly. It goes against the whole concept of Budo, which you ought to know seeing as you believe in that stuff, the same as me."

"You are saying that you would prefer ignorance to having your enemy's secret be divulged by a third party such as me?" Kodachi asked, and for once Nabiki could not blame her tone of incredulity.

"Hey, I don't accept that I'm the one to blame for Ryoga going to Jusenkyo and getting cursed and all of that," Ranma said, "But the fact remains that Ryoga does blame me for it, so trying to get an unfair advantage over him would be like saying I was guilty. And I'd be admitting I was scared of him before we even got down to fighting."

"Ranma," Akane said, sounding actually quite impressed with the statement.

"Ranma," Kasumi said, "What you say is true. It is dishonorable to seek an unfair advantage over an opponent. But…Nabiki's mental health is at stake here…"

"I know," Ranma said, "And I'll do anything to restore your sister back to normal. Nabiki's a friend, and she's always been nice to me, and it tears me up to think that jerk, Ryoga, could do something like that to a girl…"

"Oh my," Kodachi said, "You are an interesting person. I can certainly respect your reasoning on this, but are you sure that you truly know your enemy? After all, Hibiki Ryoga may not be entirely a human mortal."

"Doesn't matter to me what he is," Ranma said, "I'm facing him as a guy and I won't use no cheap tricks like getting him wet to beat him."

"How interesting," Kodachi said, "So though you practice an art that is said to rely on trickery, stealth and evasion as part of the Anything Goes philosophy…you refrain from using the one thing that would give you an assured victory."

"Ranma-kun believes in behaving honorably in a battle, Kodachi-chan," Kasumi smiled, "Taking advantage of someone else's weakness would compromise that honor."

"Chan?" Akane asked.

"Oh my," Kasumi gasped, "Was I being too familiar?"

"Ah…no, that was…perfection," Kodachi sighed, and Nabiki felt a bit ill to her stomach, "But I meant it as a compliment. Yes indeed…you are a very interesting may, Saotome Ranma. I am even more looking forward to see you in battle with this boy who may well turn out to be your brother."

"Ah…I don't know what to make of that," Ranma said, "I can believe almost anything of the Old Man, but that…definitely would be a low point."

"There is something else that I think you ought to know," Kodachi said, "According to this boy, Hibiki Ryoga, the one who knocked him into a pool of sorrow was a strange girl that he encountered while in China…a redhead chasing a Panda. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"Ah…urk…" Ranma urked, "Ah…well…maybe…"

"I see," Kodachi said, "Well…I have had my say. A very interesting meeting this has been. Now more than ever I lok forward to seeing you in action. Thank you so much for the hospitality, Kasumi-chan."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "You don't have to be a stranger here, Kodachi. Come by any time you like."

"Thank you, I believe that I will," Kodachi said, but then added in a more dramatic tone, "One more thing. I do not believe the boy is working entirely by himself. Someone else was watching the fight and appears to have taken an interest."

"What?" Ranma said, "You mean…?"

"Doctor Tofu?" Akane asked.

"Tofu…" Nabiki's eyes went round, more pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

"I've said too much," Kodachi replied, "But he was not the one specifically to whom I was referring."

"What?" Kasumi asked, "There is…someone else?"

"While in China," Kodachi said ominously, "Was there, perhaps, a humble rustic village that you happened to visit along the way?"

"Urk!" Ranma said, "You don't mean…?"

"Good day to you, Saotome-san," Kodachi said pleasantly, "I will be eager to see how you fare in your battle two days hence."

There was much mumbled conversation, but Nabiki knew that the conversation had concluded and Kodachi would be taking her exit, having saved her last bit of dramatic news until the end.

But she had revealed something very significant to Nabiki that the others had most probably missed. The only way that Kodachi could known most of what she revealed was if she had that knowledge from an intimate source. Which meant that she was working in league with Doctor Tofu and Ryoga.

And someone else by the sound of things, and by Ranma's reaction that one was by far the most dangerous element, the one to watch out for.

Her memories were still a bit fragmentary, but she recalled Ranma mentioning an event during his trip to china where he earned the wrath of a certain girl. And if that person had followed him all the way from China to Japan, then it might make sense that she was someone to be frightened about.

But the one who worried her the most was Tofu. The man had definitely gotten the better of her in a match of wits, and he possessed skills that made him formidable. Plus he was definitely becoming unhinged and was likely to do something that they all would regret to tip the balance of the next battle in favor of Ryoga.

And the worst part was that Nabiki could not warn Ranma of her suspicions without giving away the fact that she had made a partial recovery of her memory. The clueless dolt would never be able to conceal it from Tofu, who would be alarmed and no doubt take other kinds of action against Nabiki to silence her. Perhaps even the kind that could not be reversed at a later juncture.

She had to lay low and pretend to have lost her memories until the moment came when she could reveal the truth to everyone. Kasumi needed her, and so did Ranma, and if Kodachi were sincere about taking a neutral role in all of this then perhaps she might be the key to tipping the balance of the odds back in their favor.

She knew Kodachi had undertaken special therapy to curb some of her more extreme personality quirks, but by all accounts the effect have been to moderate her craziness and give her more self-control over her demesne. The girl was an unstable basket case, but she was clever and cunning and as dangerous as anyone whom Nabiki had crossed paths with lately, and many times more formidable as an opponent than was her brother.

But she could also be a potential ally since her affections towards Kasumi appeared to be sincere. Kodachi would do nothing that would bring harm to Nabiki's older sister, and while she might be willing to play along with Tofu's schemes in order to mark out what his true intentions were, Nabiki sincerely doubted that they were so sinister that she would allow Ranma to fall victim to his plotting.

But that would wait until later. For now she needed her beauty rest to help bring the last traces of her headache under control. Somehow by allowing her mind to focus upon things other than Ranma she had been able to reconnect pathways in her memory to compensate for the blockage. It was an instinctual thing, and she would be hard pressed to explain it, but somehow she was being guided by this inner feeling that she had that was telling her to trust her own instincts.

And she had to get batter for the sake of Kasumi and Ranma…even if thinking of the two of them together caused a pain to appear within her chest that felt much like a stab wound, yet had a kind of sweetness to it that made her grateful for the feeling. Whatever this thing was that bothered her it was a nice sort of agony and it helped her to build focus and concentration. It was a feeling that made her feel a strange kind of connection to Kodachi as the girl was pining for what she dared not have for fear of rejection by her intended.

But exactly how did Kasumi feel about Kodachi? That was the unknown and disturbing element about it all. She had opened up her heart to Ranma with surprising ease and become truly close to the boy in a remarkably short span of time, but she certainly did not seem to be rejecting the Kuno girl as a possible alliterative suitor, unlikely as it was for Kasumi to think along those channels.

And was Kodachi sizing up Ranma in a similarly predatory manner? She sure was coming on to him in a way that suggested such a thing as possible. But did that mean she was holding out the possibility of not winning over Kasumi? Or…

And this was the truly disturbing thought, what if Kodachi wanted to have them BOTH, much as Kuno went on about having both Akane and Kasumi, and adding the redheaded "Pigtail girl" to his fantasy harem? Kodachi certainly was kinky enough to think along those lines, but how exactly did she plan to win the both of them over?

So many questions to have resolved, and at a time when she was not suffering from a migraine that was making it difficult to think at all. She needed rest and time to recover, and then, maybe, to act in the best manner that she could deduce for this situation. Whatever she decided, though, would have to be completed by the day right after tomorrow, which might well spell Armageddon for more than just Ranma but the whole entire dojo itself and with Kasumi caught in the middle and the honor of their family to be decided, one way or another…

Bright and early the next morning Akane was heading into town, it being a non-school day and her finding an excuse to drop by Tofu's clinic, and without Ranma being present to complicate matters she could get down to the bottom of this business with Kodachi.

She did not trust the self-styled "Black Rose" any more than she could throw her. The memory of their first meeting some months ago was still too fresh in her mind, how seeing Kodachi whip those girls from a rival gym school with her ribbon. It just offended her sensibilities as a martial artist.

Of course Kodachi had humiliated her in the subsequent fight that had ensued, but Akane immediately went to Kasumi and intensified her training so that the next time they met it would be on a more-or-less equal footing.

Well…almost equal. Akane never did quite achieve being as graceful with a ribbon and the other equipment that were required of their duel, but by sheer persistence she had prevailed, even though Kodachi had cheated with just about every dirty trick imaginable.

Kodachi was also a lot more perverted than Akane had remembered, having popped up in Akane's room of all things to attack her in the dead of night with one of her paralytic agents disguised as a single Black Rose that she had attempted to force upon Akane's nostrils.

By sheer luck their fight attracted the attention of Nabiki, who had stormed in demanding to know what was going on in the room next to hers, especially since she was trying to concentrate for a test on the morning. By sheer luck she opened the door and nailed Kodachi when the girl had Akane wrapped up in her ribbon and was about to do something unspeakable to Akane's lips. Kodachi had been knocked cold, and the two Tendo sisters wrapped her up and called the cops to report the intrusion.

Kasumi had been away at the time and knew nothing about it. Three days later a challenge letter appeared demanding satisfaction, and…well…the terms Kodachi used were more implicit than explicit, but it seemed that she had formed the intention of humiliating Akane and forcing her into abject sexual slavery, the idea of which nauseated Akane to no end.

Fortunately this time Kasumi was present when the challenge letter arrived by means of an arrow, and she chose to intervene by presuming her familiarity with Kodachi's older brother, her former Kendo Team Lieutenant. Tatewaki was only too pleased to grant an audience to the Tendo siblings, and there took on the role of a presiding lord while hearing out the complaints lodged against Kodachi.

To their surprise Kuno eagerly took their side over that of his own flesh and blood, but when Kodachi objected Kasumi took the lead in remonstrating her. Speaking gently but authoritatively as the defacto Matriarch of the Tendo household, Kasumi acted every inch the regal lady Clan Lord and intimidated Kodachi into silence. From then on the Black Rose was rapt and attentive as Kasumi's tone went from stern to gentle, insisting that peace should be maintained between their families, and no doubt creating such a huge impression in Kodachi's mind that she all but swooned when the eldest Tendo sister went from scolding to praise for such an obviously well refined young lady.

And then she had extracted from Kodachi a promise to "seek help," which she obviously had taken to heart.

Even if the net result was that she was a much calmer and well-controlled psycho.

Kodachi was certainly a lot calmer than before, but no way did Akane thing that she had changed that completely overnight. She was definitely up to something, and hiding a lot behind that cover story of "Bushido" that Ranma had brought into. And what was the deal with that guy? Was he really so naïve as to believe that people actually behaved in this world through a sense of honor and morality?

And where exactly had he learned about that? Surely not from his father, who seemed the very opposite of a role model, and hardly the guy with the best parental skills that Akane could imagine. Compared with "Uncle Saotome," their own father was a model of emotional stability and respect, which was saying a lot seeing how the man cried over just about everything, often to the embarrassment of his three daughters.

And that was another thing that Akane found herself fuming about. Their fathers. Every time someone mentioned something about "the old days" they got all goofy and evassive, as if genuinely embarrassed about things that had happened in their past, like this mysterious Atsuko woman, who might well be the mother of this Ryoga. And then the mention of another name from their past…a Kuonji-something. When Genma mentioned that name her father immediately clamed up and became unusually thoughtful, as if he had some secrets from his own dark past that he did not feel like sharing with his own daughters.

Akane wished that she could do what she normally did at times like this and consult with Nabiki, but her sister was behaving even more weirdly than before, what with that incident that happened after their morning practice session when she had walked in on Ranma while he was taking a hot bath in the furo.

Akane had been alerted to that by the scream that Ranma uttered and came rushing in immediately to check out what was the cause of it. She found Nabiki standing there with a towel wrapped around her body and Ranma in a stiff pose of near paralysis, one leg in the furo, the other still outside, and his expression as blank as it was that previous time when it had been Kasumi who walked in on him.

Had it been anyone but Nabiki Akane would have slapped the guy and called him a Pervert, but as it was she ordered him to sit down, which he did so fast that he practically fell into the rub face first, and then stayed there, refusing to come up even after Akane assured him that the coast was clear.

She confronted Nabiki in the hallway and saw that the sign had been turned around to "occupied," so that lame excuse would not count for anything, and then she demanded to know what Nabiki thought that she was doing.

"Ranma?" Nabiki asked, "Who is that? Hey, do you know that there's some strange guy taking a bath in our house, Akane?"

Akane might have bought that line if she had not noticed a trail of drool running down her sister's chin. There was something definitely weird going on with her sister, and Akane liked to think that she could usually tell when she was lying because "innocent" did not appear natural on her features.

What was going on? Was Nabiki starting to recover some of her memories? Which brought back to the fore the question of how she had lost them in the first place. As Akane headed into the Furinkan Financial District, intending to seek out the clinic of Doctor Tofu and confront him with his own odd behavior of late, she thought to herself that things had certainly gotten to be a lot more lively in town since Ranma had hit the scene.

Unfortunately for her, it was about to get a whole lot livelier.

Her only warning had come when a wall exploded to one side, and Akane had instinctively jumped back in alarm and fell into a martial crouch as bits of stone and mortar rained against her side. She stared with squinted eyes at the cloud of dust that surrounded an area of the wall that had inexplicably collapsed, forming a gap sizeable enough for a shadowy figure to step forward, about her own general size and dimensions, and sporting a pair of ominous round objects that looked like maces as the mist parted to reveal the shape of her newest opponent.

And then Akane blinked, then stared…gaped more like, for as large as life before her stood a young girl with a flowing mane of bluish-purple hair, wearing a form-fitting pink silk Chinese style Cheosang and looking at Akane with crimson eyes and a smile that was definitely predatory.

"Nihao," she said in a light, high pitched, sing-song tone of voice, "You is Akane Tendo?"

"I'm Tendo Akane," she said, raising her guard, "What about it?"

The girl lunged at her with one of those huge maces. Akane instinctively fell backwards and ducked below as the mace passed right over her, then straightened up and caught the second mace with both hands, stopping it in mid-thrust, though the palms of her hands went numb.

The girl attacking her looked quite surprised, "You block? You have some skills. But Shampoo much-much better than stupid Japanese girl."

"Shampoo?" Akane blinked and backed away, thinking to herself, (is this the girl who terrifies Ranma so much? I can certainly see why…but…)

"Hey, wait a minute!" Akane shook her hands to restore some feeling, "What is this all about?"

"Shampoo hear you give shelter to her enemies," the girl struck a pose, "You tell Shampoo where she find Ranko Saotome!"

"Ranko?" Akane blinked, backing away and looking for a way of avoiding this girl, and hopefully a fight as she clearly was not ready to handle this.

"You no act dumb!" the purple haired girl snarled, "Shampoo hear that Saotome family reside in Tendo House. Is true?"

"Ah…maybe," Akane wanted to stall for time, wondering if she could outrun this crazy girl who seemed intent on smashing her into a bloody pulp with those maces, "What about it?"

"Saotome enemy!" Shampoo struck a pose, "Girl-type-Ranma humiliate in front of whole entire village. Now Shampoo come to avenge honor. Now you tell where to find or…die!"

And against the foreign girl lunged with those maces, only this time Akane could see them coming and moved instinctively to avoid them. The first two strikes went wide of the mark, but they were merely feints and the third was the actual attack that came crashing down at the place where she had been standing an instant earlier. Akane somersaulted backwards, caught her weight on her hands, and righted herself, putting meters of distance between her foes, while managing to actually surprise her opponent.

"Aiyaa…you faster than Shampoo thought you were," the purple haired girl marveled.

"That's right," Akane fell into a ready crouch, "I'm a Martial Artist. I'm Tendo Akane, student of the Tendo Family Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling."

"Whatever," Shampoo assumed a pose on one leg, her other leg curling elegantly as she held her Bonbori Maces out in a classic pose that Akane would have marveled at had she not been desperately fighting for her life, "Shampoo no speak that good Japanese yet, but know you stalling. You think run away, but Shampoo no let you!"

(She saw right through my defenses) Akane thought to herself in worried, hasty reflection. (I'm all alone out here, and there's no one to defend me, and somehow I get the feeling this girl won't quit until she's clobbered me, and running away from her does not look like a very good option either…)

The attack came, but though she thought herself ready for it she found her opponent moved with a speed that was superhuman. If Akane had not turned her body to the side at the last possible instant and blocked the other girl's wrist with a passing blow she might have been nailed that time, and who knew how far this girl was prepared to go in order to extract the information that she was obviously seeking?

(I'm in serious trouble here!) she thought as she once again stepped away to put distance between herself and the girl coming at her, (She's way too fast and strong! And if she connects with those things then I'm a gonner! Ranma, this is all your fault! Why aren't you here to fight her for me?)

"You thinking of giving up?" Shampoo asked as she tried again to corner Akane with her maces, "Or maybe you coward girl like call for help?"

The arrogance of that taunt angered Akane, and suddenly she snarled, "I don't need somebody to do my fighting for me! I don't need anyone, let alone some stupid boy!"

And this time when Shampoo lunged instead of deflecting the attack she kicked forward with a foot and knocked the mace sailing skyward over both their heads. Shampoo staggered backwards, surprised by the very aggressiveness of that maneuver as Akane lunged in to press her advantage with a spinning round house kick that actually forced the other girl on the defensive.

Her foot missed its target but it caught on one of the buttons of her Cheosang and tore right through the silk. Shampoo paused to stare down, then looked up at Akane as though to accuse her of giving her a deliberate wardrobe malfunction as two substantially large breasts poked out from the sundered material.

"Ah…" Akane stepped backwards, "That was an accident…"

To her surprise the other girl made a calculated leer and said, "You pervert girl, want get good look at Shampoo?"

"No I-awk!" Akane moved instinctively to dodge as something came crashing down at the place where she had been standing, and by the narrowest of margins she avoided being knocked unconscious by the mace that had finally completed its upward and downward trajectory. She stumbled and fell backwards, knowing that a wall was directly behind her.

Shampoo lunged at her, sensing an opening to which she could press her advantage. But this time something was different about her motion…as though time were slowing down to a crawl as Akane saw their movements as though they were in slow motion.

It was as if her mind were suddenly full of images that gave her a perfect three dimensional layout of the battle scene in her head. She saw herself as though from an external view, saw the position of the woman attacking her, and saw the wall with her mind as her head was moving directly for an impact. If allowed to play out as it was she would knock herself cold and be finished off by the single remaining mace in the hand of her attacker. Shampoo had obviously planned her attack with ruthless precision and efficiency and was likely to succeed in her attack unless Akane did something immediately to reverse the entire situation.

She moved to twist her body, reaching out and grabbing the handle of the mace and used it as leverage to pull herself around as she altered her momentum and added to the force of the lunge, so that it was Shampoo who went tumbling directly into the wall with her made, with the subsequent result that another huge explosion rang out, this one with the purple haired girl caught at its very center.

Time was still moving slower than usual as Akane righted herself and saw this blast begin to happen. But she sensed instinctively that this explosion was a less controlled sort than the first one, and the entire wall started to fracture and crumble, going up to the second floor with hundreds of chunks amounting to several tones of stone set to come plummeting down on top of the helpless girl who had fallen squarely into the midst of an impending landslide.

No matter how tough this girl was she was still flesh and blood and there was no way she was going to survive that. She would be killed instantly, crushed under the weight of her own destructive attack, and without even thinking about it Akane realized that this was not something that she wanted to let happen.

So she moved again, grabbing the strange girl by the waist and catching her, then yanking her back as hard as she could, pulling Shampoo to literal safety as the side of a building came crashing down onto the sidewalk.

Akane and Shampoo lay on the sidewalk with matching expressions of blank-faced, wide-eyed dismay. And then very slowly the purple haired girl turned around and looked up at her nominal rescuer.

Who was holding the remains of her shirt in her hands, leaving Shampoo entirely bare-breasted and naked from the waist up.

"Ah…" Akane looked at the thing in her hands and her expression went from terrified to dismayed, "I…ah…"

The girl rolled over. She had lost her other mace in the landslide and so now used both hands as leverage as she got up on all fours and said, "You safe Shampoo life? Why?"

"Ah…because it…felt like the thing to do," Akane said, handing her the ruined outfit with a contrite, "Sorry about this. Don't be mad, I just…did what I had to."

"You strange girl," Shampoo said, "Shampoo attack and you save her. Why?"

"Ah…well…I couldn't let you just die," Akane said, paralyzed as she suddenly found the girl was moving in closer to her, their faces only a foot away…and…and what beautiful eyes she had. The kind above her chin, that is…

"You like Shampoo?" the other girl asked, her voice much softer than before, and much less sing-song.

"Ah…well…I don't…dislike you," Akane stammered, "Even if you did attack me…"

The other girl closed her eyes and sighed, "Is very difficult. Shampoo is Amazon. Follow law of tribe, come to Japan, seek girl-type-Ranma, one called Ranko. Find you instead. Is funny joke, no?"

"Ah, yeah, right, a joke," Akane laughed nervously, wondering why this girl was not trying to cover for her modesty, and did she not mind that people could look at her body like that? Not that there was anything wrong with her body, of course. It was just…

Shampoo glanced away, "Is law of Amazon that outsider girl who defeat Amazon must kill to avenge dishonor."

"What?" Akane blinked, "But I just…"

"You save Shampoo, no defeat her," the girl suddenly looked up into Akane's face from such a close proximity that their noses were almost touching, "But Shampoo think she lose to you anyway. So…one thing only must do to make right this."

Akane was about to ask what that thing was when-all of a sudden-she felt the press of soft lips against her own, and their faces were no longer parted as she also felt the touch of gentle, callused hands caressing her by her shoulders.

The kiss was electric, and it almost blew the fuses in Akane's mind as it was her first kiss ever. Her mind went blank and her body was numb, but somehow through the fog that filled her from ear to ear she heard the words spoken clearly, "Wo ai ni."

"W-W-Whu…?" she asked blankly.

"Wo ai ni," the girl gently replied, "I mean…You I love. Is Amazon vow to girl who save Shampoo life. This moment forward, Tendo Akane…you and Shampoo married."

There was a very long pause this time before Akane replied, "Say what…?"

Continued.

Next time up: "Tender Hooks and Tenderloins," or, "The Marriage Entrapment/" Be there!

X


	11. Chapter 11

Tsundere11

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Can I ask you something, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"Huh?" Ranma looked startled, having posed himself on the roof of the dojo staring up at the skyline and enjoying the afternoon in the privacy of his thoughts.

It was the last place he would have expected to find anyone, let alone Kasumi. But there she stood, barefoot in her usual light linen dress, composed and looking at him with those luminous brown eyes of hers, the ones that had a way of unnerving him or making his breath catch in his throat at certain angles, such as now as she seemed to be looking at him with a note of entreaty.

"Uh…sure thing, Kasumi," he indicated a spot near to where he was sitting and said, "What's on your mind?"

Kasumi came over and sat down next to him, so near, in fact, that she could have leaned her head on his shoulder if she were so inclined. Ranma gulped in and stiffened, but she looked away with an air of thoughtfulness that made him wondering if she were feeling troubled for any particular reason.

"I notice that you come out here a lot," she said, "I saw you last night gazing up at the stars and felt compelled to ask if you wanted a blanket to keep warm at night. But…it did not seem as if you were in need of company…"

"Hey…ah…I don't mind…ah…that is…" he glanced away, wondering just why it was getting so hard for him to think straight whenever she was around, let alone talk normally like she was a person.

"I also sometimes come here to relax and meditate," she turned and smiled at him, one of those gentle megawatt charged smiles that could quicken his pulse at moments such as this, "Perhaps in some ways we are not all that very different."

He swallowed, "Kasumi…"

"You've been thinking about that visit last night by Kodachi," she glanced away, "She seemed very taken with you, and I noticed that you did not object strongly to her presence."

"Hah?" Ranma blinked, his mind once more going, "Tilt" as he thought about the lavender eyes beauty from the previous evening.

"I can understand if you like her," Kasumi said, "Kodachi is so lady-like and proper, and very beautiful. I supposed that, compared to her, I must seem rather ordinary."

"What?" he blinked, wondering where the heck she could have gotten that impression.

"You don't have to pretend," Kasumi said, "I may be the heir to the Tendo Ryu, but I am just an ordinary girl who keeps house, not a proper lady at all, let alone one as wealthy and well off as Kuno-san."

"Hey, now wait a minute!" Ranma protested, "Who said you're ordinary?"

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Kasumi…" her gaze caused his brain to almost shut down, but he forced himself to stammer out, "You're…a really special girl. Don't you know that?"

"I am?" she asked in mild surprise.

"Sure," Ranma said, "Since I came here you've been real nice to me, and you put up with me and Pop when we make a mess of things in the morning. And you're a terrific cook…man, the meals you cook are the best I've ever tasted…"

"Oh…" Kasumi's cheeks blushed, "Oh my…"

"So you don't have to worry about Kodachi or anybody else coming around here and taking your place," Ranma said, "You're my iinazuke and that's that."

He saw her smile and his mind turned to an ice block. Deep inside a part of him replayed the words that he had just been blurting and he came away with a reaction of, "Did I just say that?"

"Ah…" tried again, "That is…our folks knew what they were doing…um…when they…ah…you know…" he looked away, suddenly feeling very warm and wondering if he needed to take a shower. Preferably a cold one. And then maybe another.

"I believe you're right," Kasumi said, her eyes sparkling with life once again, "Thank you for saying that, Ranma. I needed to hear those words from you. I know it must seem awful of me but…when I saw you with Kodachi last evening…" she glanced away and spoke softly, "I've never felt an emotion that strong before. It just for an instant, but when it passed…I felt terrible for the thoughts that I had been thinking."

"Ah…hah?" Ranma blinked, "Ka…Kasumi? Were you…jealous?"

"And if I am?" Kasumi turned and gave him a harder look, "Is it so wrong of me to desire you for myself? I have put aside my own happiness for many years, sacrificed much for my family, done everything that has been required of me by the Kami…"

"Kasumi," Ranma was surprised to see this side of her that he had suspected was there all along, but until now had never been exposed to the surface.

"I want you for myself, Ranma-kun," she reached out and touched his hand with her own, "To be my husband and to care for me as I will care for you in all the years that are to follow. I want you for myself…not because I wish to deny you anything, but because you are a very special person to me, and I…I feel as though without you…" she glanced away, as though her own courage had begun to falter at that precise moment.

Ranma blinked then said, "Hey…you don't need to worry about anything. I ain't going anywhere."

"But I am so afraid," Kasumi said, "I had a dream last night…I don't remember the last time that I dreamed anything so vividly. And in my dream I spoke to Mother…and she warned me that I needed to be strong. That I needed to be patient, to be firm and stand by my principles. She said that there would be many who would seek to take you away from me, when we only just have begun to know one another."

She turned back and looked up at him, and her face was only a foot away as she said, "I want you to stay by me for the rest of our lives, my Husband. I feel as though I have waited all of my life to find you…and now that you are here…"

Ranma stared at her, seeing tears well up within her eyes. His mind was in absolute "Tilt" mode, but the one thing he could not stand was to see a girl crying, especially this girl. And crying for him…which made it even harder to endure.

But more than that, he was aware of her on a level that no other human being had ever been so clear and obvious about, more real to him than in that very moment. This close the beauty of her features was utterly heart-stopping, and the soft perfume of her body made the warmth of her nearness seem more refreshing than a bundle of freshly cut wild flowers.

And the more he looked the more he became aware of, and of the fact that the rest of her was more than worth a closer study. Looking past her chin he could see the hollow her collar bone, down past her plunging neckline to the gulf created by her dress, which showed off the space between two perfectly formed mounds that he already knew were firm and round and soft to the touch and…

He swallowed hard, "Kasumi…"

"Ranma-kun," she said, leaning in even close, and Ranma felt petrified by the sudden realization that his iinazuke was about to kiss him.

But that was when they heard a door being slammed down below, and Akane's voice as she cried out, "DAD, KASUMI! QUICK, HIDE ME!"

"Hah?" Ranma blinked as the spell between him and Kasumi was broken quite abruptly, making him aware of his surroundings and the sudden thought of (What the heck was I about to do?).

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "That sounded like Akane."

Down below they heard her father say, "Akane? What is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Never mind, Dad! Just…do whatever it is you were doing with Mister Saotome! I've gotta hide, and if anyone asks, you didn't see me!"

"What the heck is going on down there?" Ranma asked.

"Perhaps we should investigate," Kasumi suggested.

"Good idea," Ranma turned to her and said, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," she beamed happily, and a moment later he gathered her into his arms and vaulted off the roof, easily landing in the yard without the slightest sense of strain from carrying his innazuke across the threshold.

Kasumi, as always, thrilled to the sense of manly prowess that she always got when she was in his arms, but once back inside the house with her feet upon the floor she looked around and said, "Oh my…where did Akane get off to?"

"She was right there a moment ago," Soun glanced around, "Perhaps she went upstairs to her room…?"

"Nihao!"

"Gak!" Ranma jumped around and stared in disbelief at the sight appearing on the porch of the Tendo house. Off to one side his father-in Panda mode-reacted with similar dishpan-sized eyes at the sight of the purple haired Chinese girl waving cheerfully at them with a smile that seemed positively giddy.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "Did we have visitors while I was not looking?"

"Is please excuse Shampoo," the girl said, "But Shampoo looking for Airen who come this way. You see girl with black pony tail name Tendo Akane?"

"Ah…ah…ah…" Ranma was half afraid his heart would beat out of his chest as she stammered, "You…you're here for Akane?"

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "Are you one of her friends from school?"

"No," Shampoo answered, "Akane is Shampoo Airen. Very happy story. You know Shampoo Airen?"

"Why, yes," Kasumi said, "She is my little sister."

"Oh, then you Shampoo big sister," the Amazon said cheerfully, bowing and making a gesture of salutation, "Is very happy meet."

"Big sister?" Kasumi blinked, then said, "Airen? Wait…isn't that the Chinese word for…?"

"Is yes," Shampoo said, turning to look and frowning as she saw the terrified boy standing there petrified before her, "You look familiar. Shampoo meet you before?"

"Ah…ah…no…never met, never saw you before in my life, no way, no how…" Ranma stammered.

"Shampoo think boy with funny face one meet before in China," Shampoo scowled, and from out of no where she produced a pair of bonbori maces, "Think maybe you know girl name Ranko. Shampoo looking for girl-type, hear she have brother named Ranma."

"Ah…you did, huh?" Ranma's voice squeaked, "Well…I'm…"

"He is my Airen," Kasumi declared suddenly.

"Hah?" Ranma blinked, "Say what?"

Shampoo looked at the taller girl and said, "You is…Tendo Kasumi, is true? Shampoo told you have fiancé. This boy defeat you in battle?"

"Why yes," Kasumi said, "Yes he has, several times at least. And I have accepted him as my Airen."

"Oh," Shampoo made the maces disappear (into what recess of the imagination it was probably best not to speculate) "Then Shampoo no make fight with husband of Airen sister. Is matter of honor, find Saotome Ranko and kill her. Then Shampoo make nice with Airen and everybody happy."

"Oh?" Kasumi asked, "You mean to find this girl and…kill her?"

"Is law of Amazon," Shampoo replied, "Outsider girl make Shampoo look stupid in front of whole villiage. Now Shampoo make dead to avenge honor. No like with Airen who save Shampoo life and earn Kiss of Life just now."

"Hah?" Ranma blinked, "Kiss of life?"

"Kiss of Death only given to girl who run away and make Shampoo look worthless in front of family," Shampoo replied, "If outsider Man defeat Amazon then law say she have to marry him and he become her Airen."

"Say what?" both Ranma and Kasumi spoke in chorus.

"But Akane save Shampoo life so earn Kiss of Life in spite of being outsider girl," Shampoo continued, "So no kill that one. Marry Akane instead, thus make whole family Amazon by adoption."

"Marry?" Soun's face drained of all color, "My little daughter?"

"Oh, is yes," Shampoo turned and cheerfully presented herself before Soun, "Then you now Shampoo father. No like real father in China, but you father in Japan, so Shampoo greet you with full honor."

She made a slight bow with fist-to-palm hand gestures, which Soun reflexively copied before he had time to think twice about it.

"Ah…" Soun straightened up as he looked at the girl before him and swallowed, "Er…you wouldn't, by any chance, be related to a certain lady named…Kho-hom?"

Shampoo brightened, "You is friend of Shampoo mother? Aiyaa! Then Shampoo very glad she come here!"

"Comb?" Ranma repeated, wondering where he had heard that name before as he eyed a certain marsupial playing with a tire in the yard all innocent and carefree.

"Uh…but…ah…you say…you are…married to my little Akane?" Soun's voice was somewhat off key, and for once nobody gainsaid him on the matter.

"Is true," Shampoo said brightly, "Shampoo very happy with new Airen. She strong fighter, make good Amazon bride. Say…you keep Panda for pet? Shampoo think he look familiar…"

"Who, Pop?" Ranma squeaked, "Aw, you're imagining things. You know how it is, one Panda looks pretty much like the another…"

"Suppose you right," Shampoo said, then sobered up and said, "Boy-type Ranma…you no who Shampoo after. No look like scared cat about to run Look strong, give pride to Kasumi Airen. Husband make Amazon warrior proud, and you Amazon now by adoption."

"Ah…but does that mean you still have to kill Ranko?" Kasumi asked.

Shampoo paused and looked thoughtful, "Maybe no. If Ranma now family, then sister is family too. Very puzzling. No know how law apply to this when girl Outsider suddenly adopted. You tell sister we talk, settle this for honor."

"For honor?" Ranma blinked.

"Two day time, we fight," Shampoo said, "If Girl Type win then we go separate ways and Shampoo adopt as sister. If Girl-type lose, then Shampoo make as slave, take back to village and let judge be by tribal elders."

"Ah…that…" Ranma gasped.

"It seems more than fair," Soun replied, adding in arched tones, "Just as long as Ranko doesn't lose…eh, Saotome Ranma?"

"Ah…right," Ranma gulped, "No problem."

"You said in two days time," Kasumi pointed out, "Why not now?"

"Shampoo have honor pledge," the Amazon replied, "Help out boy who no like you. Is very sorry, but Shampoo make promise before she become Airen."

"A boy who doesn't like Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Is stupid pig-head boy who no find way to door of privy without arrows," Shampoo frowned, "Him very irritating because he is so stupid."

"You mean Ryoga?" Ranma blinked, "You're helping him out?"

"Only to support him," Shampoo replied, "He swear to beat face like rice pudding. Shampoo think maybe he have good reason for upset, but no like way he blame everyone for own stupid errors. Train at Jusenkyo? What stupid boy would do thing like that?"

"Gee, I can't imagine," Ranma said drolly, his eyes once again aiming at a certain Panda.

To his surprise the Panda in question pulled up a sign that read, "Hey, don't get me involved in this, Boy!"

"Hah?" Ranma blinked.

The sign turned around and read, "Concentrate on your own problems and leave me out of this one!"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo remarked, "Panda write on sign in Japanese?"

"Oh yes," Kasumi said, "I noted that Mister Saotome was having a lot of trouble communicating like that, so I got him a sign and a marker pen to help him better communicate."

"Ah…she mean…trick Panda," Ranma hastily amended.

"Shampoo only wonder why use Japanese and no Mandarin," Shampoo turned around, "Two days, we fight, Shampoo and Saotome Ranko. Now, excuse Shampoo, please. Must explain Amazon rules to new Airen."

With that the perky purple haired girl turned and headed for the stairs as though she were following a trail written large with neon banners, while everyone else just stood there and watched, and only after she had vanished did they turn and exchanged non-plussed looks with one another.

"Married?" Ranma gasped.

"My little girl…married to another woman?" Soun stammered, "How could such a thing happen, Saotome?"

The panda held up a sign that read, "I don't know." He flipped the sign around and now it read, "You know these crazy Amazons and their rules…"

"Pop, start talking," Ranma snarled, then when he saw the panda attempt to write some more he said, "No…on second thought, I'll heat up some water, then you had better cough up an explanation."

"Yes indeed," Kasumi said, "Who was this women you two knew? I believed you said she had a Comb?"

"My little girl is Gay…!" Soun cried in despair, "How will she pass on the Anything Goes school to her children?"

"Oh father," Kasumi said, "You don't need to worry about that. Ranma and I will be the ones to pass along our Ryu to our children. Isn't that right, Ranma-kun?"

"Huh…kids?" Ranma blinked, "Hey…wait a minute…"

The Panda was suddenly in front of him holding up a sign reading, "Don't try to fight it Boy," and on the back it read, "It's Fate, not to mention my revenge on you for being such an ingrate."

"Oh yeah?" Ranma balled his fists, only to unclench them when he felt Kasumi's hand caress his shoulder.

"It's all right, Ranma-kun," she said, "There's no hurry for us to become parents. And besides, we should at least wait until you finish high school and can inherit the dojo. Then we can settle down and make a family together."

He slowly turned around and saw the look in her eyes, and whatever he might have said about being too young just melted out of his brain as he felt a very strange tugging sensation in his chest…and a similar stirring down below that he found inexplicably unnerving.

"Akane…" Soun sobbed, "Who knew all along that she was hiding such a terrible secret?"

"It's not as bad as all of that, Father," Kasumi tried to be reassuring, "And don't they say in America…don't ask, don't tell? We should allow Akane-chan to have her own lifestyle and preferences and not try to interfere with it or change her. Because she is still our Akane, and we all still love her."

"Yeah, but…" Ranma scratched the back of his head as he struggled himself with certain feelings of confusion, "Does Akane know she's like that? She could be in denial, or repressed, or something like that. Hey…she's seen me naked!"

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked, wondering if that was something that ran in the family since Nabiki seemed to have stumbled on his male half earlier in the day, while Akane had done so the day before while Ranma was in female form and walked out calling her a Pervert.

"But…Akane and that woman…" Soun said in distress.

"Oh father," Kasumi said, "She seems like a very nice girl…"

There was a loud explosive noise from upstairs, and Ranma flinched, "What was that? Hey, cut it out, Pop!" he snarled when he saw the panda hold up his sign reading, "What was what?"

"Never pry too closely into the affairs of Amazons, my Boy," Soun said with fatherly council, "Trust me when I say this…you would be better off not knowing."

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked, reconsidering her words as she said, "Of course, I could be mistaken about that…"

Whatever the case might be, however, it was very nice to see her sister making new friends, and if this Shampoo truly was about to become a member of their family, then it would behoove them to give her a warm welcome and not try to make too much of a fuss about lifestyle issues, especially since this seemed to take the stress off of Ranma and any possible engagement from that quarter.

For which Kasumi felt oddly relieved, if not entirely free from worry at the prospect of having yet another rival for the affections of Saotome Ranma…

"Good grief," Nabiki said as she stared down at the bed in front of her, "Akane, I thought you were too old for this."

"Not funny, Nabiki," came Akane's muffled reply, "You've got no idea what's out there hunting for me! I'm in a lot of trouble!"

"So why hide under my bed?" her older sister asked, "Why not your own? Or, better yet, why not hide in the closet? I think that might suit you better."

"Oh, aren't we funny?" Akane snarled, "Well if you had somebody like that chasing after you trying to marry you…"

"What, Kuno again?" Nabiki asked.

"No, not him!" Akane snapped.

"Ryoga?" Nabiki asked, only to belatedly said, "Ah…I mean…that other boy I can't seem to remember…"

"AHAH! Akane came crawling out from under the bed and stood bolt upright, confronting her sister with a declaration of, "You do remember! Your got your memories back, didn't you?"

"Ah…" Nabiki stammered, suddenly off balance.

"Don't try and deny it," Akane thumped her sister on the chest, "You've been faking it since yesterday! I know when you're lying, so why don't you admit it!"

"Hey…I wasn't lying," Nabiki stepped backwards, "I really did lose my memories for a while there. But I got them back a few hours later. Well…not all of them…there are still some parts that are a little bit fuzzy…"

"Did Ryoga do this to you?" Akane asked, "Or Tofu?"

"Tofu," Nabiki replied, "But I…seem to remember that there was someone else standing next to him at the time…offering commentary, and saying something about…an amateur effort…"

"Oh?" Akane said archly, "And did she stand about my height and have a long mane of purple hair that came down to around her knees."

"Purple hair?" Nabiki touched her chin, "Hmmmnow that you mention it, she did look a little like…"

The door to her bedroom exploded inward, the wood just coming apart in individual pieces as though fragmenting into toothpicks as Akane and Nabiki reflexively winced and shielded their faces against the splinters.

"There you is, Airen," said as she stepped past the ruins of the door frame, "You give Shampoo good chase but you no is fast enough to lose her."

"Gak!" Akane said, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh yeah," Nabiki said, "Now I remember. She looked just like that."

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo stared at Nabiki, "You remember Shampoo? Is no possible."

"Ah…well…" Nabiki said, "It kind of didn't take with me…"

"Yeah," Akane said, "That stupid Hung Fang Cow whatever thing didn't work. So why don't you try your arts somewhere else?"

"The Heng Fang Gao Shiatsu Pressure Point technique is very powerful," Shampoo stepped closer as though to more critically examine Nabiki, "Even amateur like Doctor ought have more effect than this. You is very peculiar girl. Shampoo never heard of anyone able to reverse on own."

"Um…well…I kind of…" Nabiki shrugged, "Have a sort of, like…this thing I do…"

Shampoo stood closer and stared at Nabiki then said, "Aiyaa…no wonder no take. Shampoo no suspect it. You have gift."

"A gift?" Akane blinked.

"Is very rare," Shampoo replied, looking from one sister to the other, "You must both have it since you sisters. Maybe different types of same gift Shampoo is thinking."

"Yeah…well…this thing of yours has been giving me headaches ever since yesterday," Nabiki said, "And I wish you guys would leave my memories alone…:"

"Oh, is no problem," Shampoo smiled, "Shampoo fix."

"You what?" Akane blinked.

"Is gift Shampoo give to Airen sister," Shampoo beamed, reaching into her flowing mane of hair and pulling out a bottle, a pair of scissors and a comb, "You hold still, Shampoo make better."

What happened next was quite literally beyond description. Before their eyes the purple haired girl became a blur of motion as she moved around behind Nabiki, and in less time than it took to describe stepped back again and said, "There, all better."

Akane blinked, "You can reverse the memory loss spell?"

"Shampoo train hard in secret techniques of Amazons," the purple haired girl smiled, "Tofu only learn from scroll, and he no do it right, which why it no work right. Shampoo fix by removing blocks on memories. Is much, much easy undo work of amateur who no practice this in China."

Nabiki blinked, then reflexively reached up and touched her helmet-style hair, then said, "Wow…I feel so clean and refreshed…"

"You feel better in head?" Shampoo asked.

"Yeah," Nabiki turned around, "Your name is Shampoo, and you're a warrior of the Joketsuzoku."

"Is true," Shampoo smiled, "Anything else?"

Nabiki scowled, "As a matter of fact I remember everything. You're working with Tofu and Ryoga."

"Tofu Doctor offer Shampoo job," the Amazon replied, then reached out and gripped Akane by one arm and smiled, "But that before Shampoo meet new Airen. Now no need revenge against female-type Ranma."

"Hey…" Akane protested, finding the grip of the other girl nearly impossible to break, short of ripping her own arm out of its socket.

Nabiki blinked, "Wow, Sis…when did this happen?"

"Hey, don't laugh," Akane complained, "We only just met and already I can't get away from her!"

"You just shy, Airen," Shampoo smiled, leaning in closer to press her cheek up against Akane's face, "But Shampoo prepared to wait until you come around to see things Shampoo way."

"Wow," Nabiki said, "Airen, huh? Guess that makes you my sister-in-law."

"Nabiki!" Akane protested.

"Oh, calm down and think about it a minute, Akane," Nabiki said, "She just restored my memories, and things are coming back to me that I thought I'd lost permanent like. This is the same girl we've been told about by Ranma, remember?"

"You know Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"We'll get to that," Nabiki said, "But just keep in mind that she's a lot more powerful then us as a fighter…which kind of makes me wonder…just how did you guys get hitched anway?"

"Shampoo attack Airen and she defeat her," Shampoo said brightly.

"I see," Nabiki said dubiously, "But doesn't that mean you have to pledge to kill Akane and not marry her?"

"Is true with Outsider girl…mostly," Shampoo said, "But Amazon have other option…can choose to marry girl, or make her clan sister. Shampoo opt to marry…"

"Huh?" Akane blinked, "Why is that?"

"Because you save Shampoo life, silly," Shampoo smiled, "And you Pervert girl, rip shirt off Shampoo body."

"Whoah," Nabiki said, "Bold move, Sis."

"You're not helping," Akane growled.

"So, you decided to marry my little sister because she saved your life and tried to force herself upon you?" Nabiki smiled, "Congratulations. I'm sure the both of you will be very happy."

"Nabiki!" Akane snapped.

"What?" Nabiki asked, "You do know that there has been a betting pool at our school that pays out three to one that you're not really interested in guys and have repressed sexual urges for the ladies. Guess that one will have to be chalked up for a loss."

"There's what?" Akane asked incredulously.

"You hate boys, right?" Nabiki asked, "And you're more comfortable around girls, and the only guy you've ever expressed any kind of an interest in is Tofu himself…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "You have liking for Tofu?"

"I do not!" Akane protested, only to belatedly realize what she was saying, so she hastily amended, "That is…I do kind of like him…but he's always been interested in Kasumi, and I've known all along that I'll never be able to compete with her…."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "So you compete with sister, but she too, too strong for you?"

"That's not it at all!" Akane protested, feeling increasingly frustrated.

"Is no too bad," Shampoo smiled, "Is special secret Shampoo was going to share. Work out just fine if Akane want man in marriage…just as long as Shampoo is first Airen in you heart and bed."

"You're talking about a possible threesome?" Nabiki asked.

"You smart girl," Shampoo smile, "Amazon four thousand year old tribe. Women train to be strong warriors, best in all of China. Only marry if Man defeat her in battle. But sometimes warrior like other warrior much lot. Law allow Womens to marry, but Elders insist on condition that babies come from unions."

"Say what?" Akane said, "Babies?"

"I get what you're saying," Nabiki said, "You need a man to make a baby, so you can have a man and a wife at the same time. Sounds kinky."

"It's Perverted is what it is!" Akane snapped.

"You're so old fashioned, Sis," Nabiki said, "These days lots of people experiment with alternative lifestyles, and sometimes they work out just as good as a traditional marriage. And you have to admit that what your friend here is saying makes sense from an Agrarian Tribal perspective where our concept of traditional marriage doesn't really apply."

"You're kidding me," Akane blinked.

"I'm quite serious," Nabiki replied, "Before the Meiji Restoration Japan had very different rules about sex and marriage. Too bad we got influenced by Western Missionaries during the Victorian age when much of the world was going through a phase of anti-sexual hysteria, because if you look back far enough you'll find that Japan had plenty of open marriages among the noble houses of the Samurai. Some of our own ancestors had wives and concubines sharing the same house and raising their children together. Go far enough back and the Tendo and Saotome lines would have relationship lines that look more like pretzels than hanging vines."

"Aiyaa…Shampoo right about you," the Amazon said brightly, "You Master of Lore, Keeper of Traditions. Is very sacred, honored gift granted only to few by Gods. Among Amazon you be much, much honored."

"Oh really?" Nabiki asked, "I might have to look in on this. Ranma said something similar to that about me the other day…"

"He did?" Akane blinked.

"He said I could sense things before they happened," Nabiki replied, "Like my mind can see things in time for me to react to them and avoid them."

"Oh?" Akane blinked, having a sudden chill feeling of déjà vu run down her spine at that description.

"Is similar way with Airen," Shampoo said, "Airen fight with Shampoo and no can hit her, like she know Shampoo moves before she make them."

"But…I just…" Akane blinked, "I just…reacted without thinking. Just like Ranma told me to…"

"He's been teaching you about balance and coordination, right?" Nabiki said, "I'd go with what Ranma says since he seems to pretty much know what he's talking about. And if you were able to hold your own with this girl then I'd say you've definitely improved as a martial artist."

"Is it really as simple as all of that?" Akane asked, "I moved like it was natural for me. Normally I'd be all over the place just trying to avoid those mace things…"

"Shampoo know," the Amazon smile, "Was mistake to attack you. If she know you have Lore Master Gene she never try and force you to fight with her. But glad Airen fight and win because Shampoo now happy to have Airen."

"Hey…wait a minute!" Akane said as the purple haired girl hugged her tightly to herself, "I never agreed with this!"

"Why fight it, Akane?" Nabiki asked, "Isn't it better that she wants to marry you rather than kill you? I should think that you'd be happy about that."

"Hey, how would you feel if you were in my place?" Akane snapped.

"But I'm not in your place, Little Sister," Nabiki said, "And try to think of this as a positive learning experience. Now that you know that Ranma's training methods work you'd be well advised to train with him some more. And now you have a sparring partner to help you work out whose about at your level. Isn't that nice?"

"Clever girl speak truth, Akane," Shampoo said, "Law of Amazon no dispute. Is way that work for four thousand year, and you learn why is good if you spend time with Shampoo, who can teach you many things to make you stronger."

"Make me stronger?" Akane asked.

"Is one thing Shampoo get to," the Amazon replied, "Girl Airen need Boy Airen to mate, but only boy who strong enough to defeat both warriors. And that mean if boy defeat both Akane and Shampoo then he be Airen."

"Whoah," Nabiki said, "Are you serious? You mean if a guy defeats the both of you…?"

"He becomes our husband?" Akane squeaked, "The hell with that!"

"Shampoo know Akane think Amazon way strange," Shampoo replied, "But you learn in time."

"No way!" Akane declared emphatically.

"Is saying among Amazons," Shampoo said, "What I know I love, what I no know, I learn to love. Mean that Shampoo love Airen, and will love all that Airen have to offer."

"You what?" Akane blinked.

"Shampoo already glad that she meet Airen," Shampoo smiled, "You brave, honest, stand up for family and friend, strong warrior, much courage. Also care enough not to want Shampoo die even after try force her to divulge secrets. You instinct tell you save Shampoo when you no have obligation. You kind to Shampoo even though she stranger. Therefore Shampoo accept Airen and offer love in payment for life you spare."

"But…I didn't do it just to win you over," Akane said.

"Shampoo know," the Amazon said gently, "And that also why Shampoo love her Airen."

"But…I…" Akane faltered, seeing those large red eyes gaze luminously with unrestrained adoration.

"Wow, Sis," Nabiki said, "Aren't you lucky? I'm actually jealous."

"Nabiki…" Akane growled.

"Shampoo also know you afraid," Shampoo added.

"Afraid?" Akane bristled, "Of you?"

"Of what people in village you call home say about you," Shampoo replied, "They call you pervert if you marry girl, yes?"

"Ah…well…" Akane stumbled.

"Back in Shampoo village," the Amazon said quietly, "There many who call Shampoo pervert girl as well."

"Say what?" Akane blinked.

"Shampoo like boys, but no find one who make her like much," those crimson eyes narrowed and for a moment flashed with anger, "And there one Stupid, stupid boy no accept when Shampoo say she no like him. Him try force Shampoo to marry, but always she defeat him. Have bad eyes, once insult Shampoo, mistake her for pig…"

"Mistake you for a pig?" Nabiki said urbanely, "That guy must be utterly hopeless."

"But there other Shampoo like," Shampoo glanced down, "Is secret Shampoo keep to heart, but Shampoo raised by great-great grandmother to be best warrior in village. Only have two other girl she train with. One is cousin, other is weak girl no strong as warrior, but strong as Healer."

"Let me guess where this is going," Nabiki said, "You liked this girl, didn't you?"

"As did Cousin," Shampoo replied, turning to look at Nabiki in earnest, "We fight, but Great-Grandmother find out. No want cousin fight with Shampoo, so send girl we like, name Lotion, off to other village."

"What?" Akane said, "How terrible."

"Shampoo no see first love for two year now," Shampoo glanced away, "Heard may be dead. No want know that. Deep secret buried in Shampoo heart whole time she train these last two summer. Then girl show up in village and make Shampoo training nothing."

"Oh, I get it now," Nabiki said, "Ranma…I mean…Ranko showed up in your village and ate the prize at your victory feast."

"Is prize village save whole season," Shampoo replied, "Is tradition that Shampoo, as victor of contest, give prize back to village so everyone have feast in Shampoo honor. But then Panda and Girl eat prize. Is much dishonor. Shampoo challenge girl to challenge log fight…"

"And she beat you," Akane said, feeling oddly torn by this story for some odd reason.

"Shampoo blame self for careless," the Amazon stared down at the floor, "Take outsider for granted. Also think Outsider girl have blue eyes like none ever seen in village. Nice body too…get distracted, not fight with guard up. Defeat much easy."

"Whoah," Nabiki said, "Back up a bit. You got distracted by Ranko's eyes? Both sets I mean?"

"You no tell," Shampoo looked up and suddenly there was a fierceness in her gaze, "Shampoo give Kiss of Death to girl to prove she no Pervert who disgrace family. Then she chase girl all through China. Many time she almost catch girl…but each time…"

"You let her get away?" Akane blinked.

"Tell me something off the record here, Shampoo," Nabiki said, "Have you ever actually killed anyone before?"

The purple haired girl looked startled, but then she colored crimson and glanced away, saying, "Aiyaa…"

"What?" Akane blurted, "You mean…all this time…you've just been putting on an act?"

Shampoo looked up and there was no mistaking the flash of anger in her eyes, "You think Shampoo weak girl?"

"What?" Akane blinked, "No…I mean…"

"Shampoo try and kill Ranko," Shampoo said, "Even find her when sleep, have chance then to take back honor."

"But you couldn't go through with it, could you?" Nabiki asked.

Shampoo glanced down at the floor, "Is true. Think…why girl have to die just because she hungry and better fighter? What if Shampoo in her place, feel same way? But no tell Great-Grandmother. She very angry if Shampoo admit she weak girl."

"You're not weak," Akane said, "It's called being human. And it says a lot of good about you that you can stop yourself like that before doing something terrible."

Shampoo brightened and threw her arms back around a startled Akane, saying, "Aiyaa! Airen so kind to Shampoo, no think she weak girl!"

"Hey, let me go!" Akane tried to fight off the embrace and found it impossible as the purple haired girl glomped onto her with arms like silky bands of steel, "Would you cut it out?"

"So, you've decided on Akane, eh?" Nabiki said, "But first you have to find the redheaded girl who dishonored you before you can go back home to China?"

"Shampoo happy say there way out of killing Ranko," Shampoo brightened, "Ranma is Ranko brother, yes? And Ranma man is Airen to Airen sister, yes?"

"Oh, you mean...because Ranma is engaged to Kasumi?" Akane asked, finding it disturbing how hard it was to resist the clinging presence of the Amazon, but even more the disturbing way it felt to be held close by her, as though it was really not all that bad a thing. After all, she felt nice and smelled nice and had a killer body…

She blinked her eyes and thought, (WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?)

"When Shampoo make Airen she adopt whole family into Shampoo Family," the Amazon replied, "So Ranma is brother to Shampoo because he marry Kasumi. That mean Ranko sister by adoption. No have to kill now. Only need fight one time to settle honor, then go separate way and be as sisters."

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea," Nabiki said, "It satisfies everyone…only…"

"It doesn't satisfy me at all!" Akane insisted, but they both ignored her.

"Only what?" Shampoo wondered.

"Ah…let's just say, hypothetically, for the sake of argument here," Nabiki remarked, "What would happen if Ranma were the one to defeat you and not Ranko?"

"Is simple that," Shampoo replied brightly, "Then Shampoo marry boy and he become husband to both Airen."

"Say what?" both Akane and Nabiki responded together.

"But…that make Kasumi Airen too," Shampoo's eyes became thoughtful, "And that mean three wives, one man. Great-Grandmother might approve of that if man virile enough to make many badies. Is right word, yes? Virile"

"Married to Ranma?" Akane gagged, "And my own sister?"

"Whoah," Nabiki said, "Talk about your basic plot complications."

"But Shampoo no challenge man call Ranma, so is no problem, yes?" Shampoo said brightly.

"Of course," Nabiki said, thinking furiously and deciding to change the subject back to a subject more to her interests, "Now…what can you tell us about that other boy who wants to fight with Ranma?"

"Stupid Pig-Boy?" Shampoo sniffed, "He strong, but Shampoo no sure she like him."

"Pig boy?" Akane blinked, "You mean to say…?"

"That he turns into a pig when he gets wet?" Nabiki asked, pretending that this was something new to her awareness.

"Is what Shampoo mean," Shampoo looked puzzled, "You know about Jusenkyo?"

"Oh sure, doesn't everyone?" Akane scowled, then said, "Hey…wait. Kodachi said something about Ryoga being knocked into a Spring by a redheaded girl chasing a Panda…"

"You've just caught up with me, Sis," Nabiki said, "That means it was Ranko who turned Ryoga into a pig. But if Ranma finds out about that…"

"He'll be upset with himself," Akane said, "And he may not be able to concentrate well enough to properly fight."

"And keep in mind what our boy said earlier about how dishonorable it is to reveal the secret weaknesses of an opponent," Nabiki pointed out.

"What, you mean you were eavesdropping on us?" Akane bristled, "Nabiki…"

"Hey, it's not my fault if you were talking loud enough for me to hear you," Nabiki dead panned, "The floors aren't as thick with insulation and all of that.:

"Sneaky girl," Shampoo smiled, "Shampoo think she like you. Is good we be sisters. You make powerful ally."

"Likewise," Nabiki said, "Something tells me that you'll be a really handy girl to keep around."

"Nabiki," Akane said, "Don't encourage her."

"Here's the deal, Sis,:" Nabiki said, "We don't tell Ranma or Kasumi about Ryoga just yet. We wait until there's an opportunity to expose his weakness in a way that doesn't compromise Ranma's sense of chivalry. But we do need to be prepared to lend our assistance in any other way that we can, especially if Tofu is helping this Ryoga out. Shampoo…what are your commitments to Doctor Tofu?"

"Shampoo promise help," the Amazon replied, "Guide stupid lost boy to place of battle. Also help as Healer in case boy get injured in challenge."

"You mean you can heal people?" Akane asked.

"No, just do herbal medicine and Shiatsu," Shampoo replied, "Shampoo mother is tribal Healer."

"Your mother is alive?" Akane blinked, "But you just said…"

"Great grandmother make Shampoo live with her to train," Shampoo said sadly, "Free mother go to Beijing to study, become Doctor. Shampoo rarely see mother…have other sisters she and Shampoo father make. Sometimes…miss them."

"You've been separated from your family in order to train with your great-grandmother?" Nabiki asked.

"Great-grandmother greatest warrior of village," Shampoo answered, "Three hundred year old, know many thing. Great honor to train with her. Only…"

"Only?" Akane asked, then blinked, "You mean…you sometimes get lonely?"

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo sighed, only to brighten again and say, "But Shampoo no lonely any more, now that she find Airen."

"Ah…" Akane said, unable to think of anything coherent that she could say to that.

"Three hundred years old?" Nabiki arched her eyebrow.

"Well…maybe give or take decade or so," Shampoo shrugged, "Shampoo no remember."

"Well, I hope when this all gets done you'll remember to do one thing," Nabiki nodded to the gap leading to the hallway, "My door? Know any way to replace it?"

"Ah…aiyaa," Shampoo turned around, "Is sorry. Shampoo no make door slide sideway. Thought might be broken."

"You mean you don't know how to use a door handle?" Akane blinked.

"Door handle?" Shampoo said, blinking her eyes, "Why door need handle?"

"To open of course," Akane declared, "You know…to lock people out so you can have some privacy?"

"Oh," Shampoo said, "Why do that when people can go through wall? Is no polite, maybe, but is most effective way of making entrance."

"Take my advice on this, Sis," Nabiki said, "This one's a keeper. Now, what we have to do about Tofu and this Ryoga…it's simple, really, if you'll just hear me out on my proposal…"

"How odd," said a man holding up his cup of sake into which a flower petal had just landed, "Cherry blossoms never bloom in this season. I wonder if it might be an omen."

He looked up from his hermit's abode and studied the trees, seeing patterns in the wind and letting them whisper in his ears those mysteries that mortal men could rarely hear and let his mind be still while he tried to fathom their meaning.

At last he said, "Interesting. So my stupid pupil is reborn. How very…interesting. And propitious."

He sat a while and drank more sake, his mind continuing to hear things that other ears might have been deaf to, and then he looked up and smiled, "Kimiko. Your spirit is restless, I see. There is something which keeps you from journeying onto your next incarnation, Goddess. I wonder now…has it been seven or eight years since you departed?"

He continued to listen to the voice that only he was able to perceive, and then he lowered his eyes and said, "Enough, Woman. Even in death you test your Sensei. But…then again, when you live as long as I you find the passage of years means little. And that was always your problem. You lived too fast and you died much too young. Even that wish of the Goddess that you made could only buy a few more years in which to see your children prosper."

His bottle of sake emptied, the man stood up and reached for the scabbard of the sword that was never far beyond his reach, and Seijuro Hiko looked up, smiling as he studied the formations of the clouds then said to himself, "How long as it been since I last walked among civilized people? Perhaps time enough to find out if this world still has a place for me. She ought to be of age by now, this one whom I must train. I wonder if I will find the reflection of her mother in her eyes? And will she last longer than the last one who studied with me? Only time will tell."

And with that he headed towards his humble abode to collect what belongings he would need, a relic of another era who still walked the world with head held firmly high. He smiled and hummed a tune that he remembered, walking as though the shadow of time itself retreated from his presence, though the other dark shadow of Death hovered near his wake as he prepared to leave his Mountain near Kyoto in search of the descendants of his legendary apprentice, wondering what amusing wonders he would behold this time around, and whether or not a promise left unfulfilled would be at long last realized in the form of his next apprentice…

Continued.

The battle is joined, Ryoga Versus Ranma, but who will emerge the victor in, "Clash of the Typhoons," or, "Blowback for Blowhards." Be there…

X


	12. Chapter 12

Tsundere12

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"She's late," Tofu murmured to no one in particular, glancing at the clock, "I wonder if she ran into trouble? Amazons have such an exaggerated sense of vengeance. Ah well…no matter."

He turned and observed that Ryoga was still writhing a bit, tossing and turning despite the heavy restraints that held him firmly to the bed. The Shiatsu therapy was taking effect in slow and methodical stages. Little needles stuck to his skin, and specially applied pressure point massage was causing slow but subtle changes to occur in the young man who was Tofu's stalking horse.

Or guinea pig if you wanted to know the absolute truth of the matter.

Tofu had charts and scrolls hanging from his walls and a fluorescent scan that he had taken to confirm that the nervous pathways in Ryoga's body flowed the way he had suspected. Tofu had read through the copious notes concerning Oni physiology and the medical records of the boy's mother. In a very short time he had become an expert in Oni-hybrid physiology, and he had charted the boy's progress in a log that he was meticulously taking by way to chart his progression under therapy as Tofu had constructed in order to enhance the boy's innate superhuman potential.

There were risks involved, of course, but Tofu was still conscientious enough to have first obtained Ryoga's consent and approval. All he had to do was assure Ryoga that this was intended to cure him of his problem with his direction sense, if only temporarily. It would also enhance his strength, stamina and speed to above levels that were considered "normal" for Ryoga, enough-Tofu had made calculations- to boost him to roughly equal to Ranma's estimated fighting prowess.

Of course for all that Tofu was attempting to increase the boy's general toughness and resistance to damage, there would be a price for this temporary gain in his ability. A risk to the Boy's health that there might be permanent side effects if the fight dragged out for too long. It would have to end quickly or else there was a very real chance that Ryoga might not survive this.

Which would be too bad because Tofu didn't have any real grievance against the boy, or his mother for that matter.

But the boy was the best chance that Tofu had to date to putting a stop to Saotome's attempts to seduce his Kasumi. Tofu had estimated the fighting potential of each of the ones who had come before him to date and as a singular fighter this Ryoga was the best yet that he had to work with.

Not that his other experimental guinea pig was not shaping out too badly. On the cot near to Ryoga, separated by a curtain, Kuno Tatewaki was undergoing similar conditioning to enhance his own abilities. He still was wildly inadequate as an opponent for Ranma, but as a decisive ace in the hole he could be useful in a pinch once Ranma was beaten down sufficiently to be finished off by a Master of Nampo.

Strange that the Kodachi girl had not uttered more of an objection to Tofu's proposal in using him that way. There seemed to be a very complex web of conflicting emotions existing between the two siblings. Tofu knew that Kodachi was a recovering addict who had problems recently in coping with a mild case of dementia. He had recommended a therapist friend of his and the results appeared to have stabilized her somewhat, but there were still signs that she was not yet fully recovered or well adjusted.

But still…to willingly sacrifice her own brother to Tofu's promise to make him a decent fighter…

Tofu was aware that he was making odd noises, but he could hardly help himself. He was doing this for Kasumi…only he was afraid that she would not understand his motivations, being as she had never yet caught on to his feelings for all the times he had wanted to tell her.

And he was still enough of himself to be aware that he was doing something which was ethically questionable. And putting the lives of these two young men at risk was certainly not something that Tofu would ordinarily dream of doing. It just was not right…regardless of his noble intentions.

Tofu cackled a bit. If there had been a lightning storm outside a stray bolt would probably have crackled and lit up the background.

Yes indeed, it was wrong to use these young men as his tools. On the other hand, by using them he was insuring his own future happiness with the woman he loved.

And giving them what they wanted, after all, which was the means and ability compete with Saotome Ranma. After all, the boy was still raw in his talents, but with Genma and Nodoka's blood in his veins…why, there was no way to gauge his actual potential. This might actually be the only time when he might be vulnerable to elimination, before he learned too much from his father and became a force to be reckoned with.

After all, was Genma not known as the Destroyer in certain quarters? A man once so feared that Underworld characters would give him wide berth, and strong men would step aside to allow his passage.

That Genma might not be in evidence at the moment, but Tofu knew that the Master of the Yamisenken was only concealing his true abilities. He avoided getting into trouble these days for fear of awakening his own fearsome prowess.

But that meant that he was unlikely to pass along his forbidden arts to his son, which meant that the boy was not yet invincible, which meant that someone could actually defeat him.

Tofu's soft cackle became louder and more nervous, and soon he was actually laughing as he thought about how he would impress upon Kasumi the folly of having such a man for her iinazuke.

Too bad that people kept getting in his way, like Nabiki and that Kodachi woman. Tofu did not trust for an instant that a young woman who had developed a crush upon an older girl could be relied upon to side with Tofu's own ambitions. They were rivals after a fashion, and the Kuno girl was dangerous to underestimate. Her knowledge of narcotics and potions meant that she could try and ply her skills on Tofu himself if he lowered his guard.

Of if he had not planned all along to use his skills on her before she had the chance to betray him.

His laugh became more acute and scary, but Tofu knew that there was no one there to listen. No one of any consequence who could overhear him, other than the unconscious Kuno and Ryoga.

But still and all there was no need to leave anything to chance as Tofu planned how to use his new allies as human weapons against Saotome Ranma. After all, pawns were to be used, and-if necessary-sacrificed upon the board game of love for the sake of a Queen.

But for Kasumi, the one who would inherit the Prize of the Tendo bloodline, he would do anything. Because she was Kasumi. Because she was the greatest prize of all, and worth any price that might be paid to win her over.

In their sleep Kuno and Ryoga heard the cackling laughter of the man, but only Ryoga shuddered in his sleep. Kuno was used to much worse laughter than that and found the Doctor's tones almost soothing by contrast.

But had anyone else passed the clinic by in the night they might have heard the Doctor's laugh and been troubled by its strangely demented nature. And clouds were indeed gathering in the sky im preparation for the day that was to come as the shadows grew long into the evening and the Citizens of Nerima huddled under their bed sheets for dread of the morning that was shortly to follow…

Ranma came to awareness very slowly, staring at a ceiling that did not look entirely familiar to him, and aware that he was not in his own bed but rather the futon of someone else who furnished their room in a manner far different than his space within the dojo. The sheets smelled clean and had a nice aroma that was oddly perfume like. The bedroom was not hard beneath his head but rather felt supportive and entirely gentle, and the lighting of the room came from an actual window rather than the ricepaper walls with which he was more familiar.

Then Ranma slowly turned his head and got a start that woke him up entirely. Kasumi was sitting nearby, regal and composed with her legs drawn under her, her body stiff and erect, eyes closed as though she were in meditative posture.

Ranma was in her bed, but she was to one side, and it made him sit bolt upright in astonishment, wondering how it had come to this and why their positions were so revered.

The last thing he remembered was talking to Kasumi, and then yawning, and then deciding to lay down on his side and catch a few winks. And now he saw her by the light of the sun through the window and knew that she was meditating in a restful posture, much as a Samurai would do when remaining on the alert to safeguard the life and welfare of someone close to them.

And with that Ranma realized that the girl had been looking after him while he slept. She must have pulled him into her bed then sat off to the side in order to grant Ranma his privacy. She had also-apparently-taken the time to undress him and leave him only in his T-shirt and Boxers. Not quite as bad as total nudity…but still…

Ranma looked up at Kasumi, seeing how the light play against her delicate features, and then he got up and moved onto his hands and feet and posed himself to look squarely right at her. She did not stir, though he heard a gentle breath coming from her nostrils as she sat there composed, looking angelic and at peace, and so beautiful it almost ached to look upon her.

But still sleeping in nothing but a light robe seemed inadequate, so Ranma put his hand up to her forehead and was relieved to find her not too warm yet cooler than he would have thought proper. Apparently the warmth of his hand was enough to startle her awake, and he saw her hands move reflexively to the position where a sword might be held were she truly following a Samurai tradition.

"Oh…Ranma-kun?" she asked, recognized him after only a second of confusion.

"Hey, it's all right," he smiled at her, "It's just me."

She reached up and took his hand in her own and smiled at him…but then did something that almost shorted the mental fuses of his brain out as she brought his hand down and pressed it up against the warmth of her chest, just above the cleavage of her thin night gown.

"Of course it is," she smiled as she held him there, "I was a little surprised, but now that I know it's you then everything is fine. Did you sleep well, Ranma-kun?"

"Ah…ah…ah…" he said, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest as he thought of how near his hand was to those perfect mounds that adorned her chest, "I…ah…you…um…put me to bed?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time," Kasumi answered, "You were so tired so I decided to let you sleep. And then I watched you for a bit…and I seem to have dozed off."

"Ah…you…let me sleep in your bed?" Ranma gulped, all too aware of how close her face was to his, and were her lips always this pink in the morning? He did not think she used that much makeup to enhance herself, and she always seemed so natural in the looks department that he doubted that you could do much to improve upon what nature granted to this goddess made flesh.

She colored a bit and said, "It's not for the first time, is it? But…I didn't mind letting you sleep there. After all…you are my iinazuke."

As if he could forget that fact, or want to for that matter. If anything it was a little hard for Ranma to imagine how he had gotten himself this involved with this girl, and how in only a weeks time she had somehow managed to take such a major place within his life that the thought of being this close to her did not send him running off in a blind panic.

"Ah…look, that was nice of you and all," he said, "But you didn't have to sleep all the way over here and get cold or nothing."

"But…" her blush intensified, "Despite what I said earlier to Shampoo…we're not yet really married. It wouldn't be proper…and…I'm not sure that I can trust myself just yet…"

"Huh?" he said, once more feeling his mind go "Tilt."

"If we shared a bed together…it may be difficult for me to say no," Kasumi said.

"N-N-No…to what?" he swallowed on a suddenly dry mouth.

She looked up at him and for a moment there was something there that truly frightened him…though for what reason he could not possibly hope to say. But then she looked down and seemed, if anything, to become quite shy and hesitant in her expression.

"You are such a nice young man," Kasumi said, "You've always been so nice to me. And I think you're…very special."

"Ah…yeah?" Ranma gulped again, wondering just where this was leading.

"But I've been waiting for so long to meet a nice man who could come into my life and…fulfill me…" Kasumi said, glancing to the side, "I've read many books that give me so many ideas of what life could be like with a man…but now that I have the chance to explore that…" she turned and looked at him again, "Please, I don't want you to think bad of me. I try so hard to be a good and proper woman. But…I have these unfulfilled desires, and…for the first time ever…I want to fulfill them."

Ranma wondered what that sound was that suddenly filled his ears, and then belatedly realized it was the beating of his heart in his chest, which sounded like a hammer working on an anvil.

"Ah…" he knew it was a mistake to ask but he could not help himself, "In what way?"

She smiled and moved in closer, "Do you really want to know? I could…describe the technique for you. It's a bit like a martial arts kata, only the purpose isn't to overpower the other person, but rather…to couple."

"Couple?" his voice was suddenly an octave above what was normal, but Ranma did not mind that as much as the feeling that something was about to occur for which there would be no turning back. Ever.

But before the moment got any more intensive a loud scream rang out from directly over their heads, prompting them both to turn and look up at the ceiling.

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked, "That sounded like Akane."

"Did something happen to your sister?" Ranma asked, thinking fast, "Ah…maybe we should investigate."

"Yes, you are probably right," Kasumi sighed, but Ranma wondered why she sounded so disappointed, as if she had something else that she would much prefer to do, which was another reason why Ranma felt a sudden urgency to check on the status of the youngest Tendo sister…

Several seconds before this occurred…

Akane woke up with a very strange feeling in her body. Or rather to say, one side of her body felt warmer than was usual, as though the right side of her bed had been piled up with extra blankets. And then she tried to move and found a body next to her own which was the source of the unusual warmth. In fact, that body was partially draped over her, all but pinning her down to the bed. And when she started to turn her head she saw a mane of purple hair draped over her shoulder, as a slender hand caressed her upper right arm, and a long, slender leg was draped over her body beneath the blankets.

"Wode Airen…" came the soft murmuring voice of the girl snuggled up beside her, murmuring like a cat in her sleep, "Wo ai ni…"

Which was why Akane took a very deep breath and promptly began to scream her lungs out.

To her surprise another body rose up from the floor, Nabiki in a sleeping bag, rubbing her eyes and saying, "Hey, would you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to get some sleep here."

"Airen?" Shampoo sat up as Akane sat bolt upright breathing hard and staring back at her with wide-eyed dismay.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Akane demanded in outrage, only to glance down and gape in dismay before covering herself, "AND WHAT AM I DOING NAKED?"

"Oh, that?" the Amazon beside her said, "Shampoo undress."

"And what are you doing NAKED?" Akane gasped as she belatedly realized that the girl beside her was not wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo blinked her crimson eyes, "Why you no naked when you sleep?"

"It's a cultural thing, Akane," Nabiki noted drolly, "You'd better get used to it."

"And what are you doing here in my room?" Akane snapped.

"Well, duh," Nabiki replied, "Somebody put a big hole in the space where my door used to be, so naturally I volunteered to sleep over with you guys and be your Chaperone for the evening."

"Chaperone?" Akane repeated.

"Sure," Nabiki held up her camera, "I wait until you guys wake up and then I take pictures. How else are we going to preserve the moment of your Honeymoon for our scrapbook, Akane?"

"That's not what being a Chaperone means, Nabiki!" Akane snarled, reaching for her alarm clock and threatening to hurl it, only to find Shampoo had glomped on to her upper body.

"Oh, you is so high spirited when you get up in morning, Aiiren," she cooed in a kittenish voice, "Have so much energy. Shampoo think maybe we put to good use?"

"Hey, let go of me!" Akane complained as she struggled to get the other girl off of her, only to find that the grip of the Amazon was almost impossible to break.

"Airen still shy," Shampoo teased, "But Shampoo know how to convince Akane that she really good wife for Warrior Bride."

"Hey, what are you-? QUIT THAT!" Akane squirmed as she suddenly found supple hands caressing her body and playing with her anatomy in a manner that was involuntarily arousing, "DON'T TOUCH ME DOWN THERE…!"

"Akane, are you all…?" Kasumi asked as she opened the door and looked in, only to freze in mid-motion as she caught sight of what was happening on the bed, "Oh my…"

"Hey, did something happen to your door last night, Nabiki?" Ranma asked as he started to step into the room, only to have Kasumi turn around and put a hand over his eyes, "Hey, what gives!"

"Aiya," Shampoo said cheerfully, "Is Airen sister and her Airen. Shampoo give greeting to big sister and her Airen."

"Hey, is that…?" Ranma started to ask, when all of a sudden he found Nabiki at his side.

"Let's just say we had a bit of excitement last night and leave it at that, Saotome," she urged.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, "Saotome?"

"Ah…I mean, whoever you are…" Nabiki lamely amended.

"Shampoo fix sister to Airen last night," Shampoo revealed, "Memory all better."

"Oh?" Kasumi said, "You did that for Nabiki, Shampoo? Why, thank you very much."

"Is no problem," Shampoo replied, "Tofu Doctor no so good at copy Amazon technique. Is never good send man to do Warrior job. Now Nabiki all better."

"Oh great," Nabiki sniffed, "Way to blow my cover, guys. And here I was looking to have some fun before revealing my big secret."

"You got your memories back, Nabiki?" Ranma said, "That's great."

"Sure is," Nabiki said, "Ah, Sis? If you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Ranma-kun for a few minutes. Just to talk business, this being the big day of his fight and all of that."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Nabiki," Kasumi said, relieved to find an excuse to get her boyfriend as far away from the sight that was happening on the bed as could be politely managed, "Would you go with my sister, Ranma-kun, while I talk to Akane and her new girlfriend?"

"She's not my Girlfriend!" Akane protested.

"Oh, ah…all right," Ranma said as he allowed himself to be steered away from the door, even as Nabiki took him firmly by the arm and Kasumi removed her hand from his face so that he could see where he was going.

Kasumi turned back and said, "Shampoo, is it?"

"Aiyaa, Big Sister?" the Amazon asked.

"I need to prepare breakfast for my family," Kasumi said, "Do you think that you might be able to help me out on this?"

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo let go of Akane and hopped off of the bed, "Shampoo much happy that you ask her this. Go downstairs and make ready!"

"Thank you," Kasumi said, "That would be ever so helpful."

She waited until the bouncy Amazon was halfway to the door before she said, "Oh…and would you mind putting some clothing on first? My father is downstairs and he might not be quite so prepared to greed his new daughter-in-law in your current condition."

"Aiyaa…Shampoo forget she no in village," the Amazon replied, then reached down and scooped up her folded silk belongings and smiled, "You is very good Big Sister who remind Shampoo be polite to father of Airen."

Kasumi genuinely smiled at that and waited until the curvaceous girl had slipped into her clothing and hopped past her out of the room and over the railing with the energy of youth radiating like a happy, bouncy child, such as she herself once had been.

Then she turned to her other sister and said, "How are you doing this morning, Akane?"

"How do you think I'm doing, Kasumi?" Akane had her arms wrapped around her chest, "I just got groped by that foreign Pervert, and do you know what kind of places she was putting her hands?"

"She does seem a bit…forward in displaying her affections," Kasumi said, sounding almost as though she were admiring this trait in the other girl.

"And why are you encouraging her?" Akane snapped, "Why don't you give her the heave-ho like you would to any other obnoxious intruder?"

"Because of things that I learned last night from Kodachi, Father and Uncle Saotome," Kasumi replied, "Believe me when I say this, but it would be better for everyone if we stay on the good side of that young lady."

"And why is that?" Akane said as she got up off the bed and sought out for something to wear from her clothing drawers.

"Father says he met a couple of Amazons when he and Uncle Saotome were training together," Kasumi replied, "He learned things about them that seem oddly strange. But one thing he told me rather emphatically is that you should never get into a fight with an Amazon, because even if you win the consequences can be rather awkward."

"You think I don't know that already?" Akane said as she pulled on her shorts and a shirt after donning a bra and panties, "That girl thinks she's married to me! She keeps calling me her Wife!"

"That's because in her eyes that is what you are," Kasumi replied, "She seems quite taken with you, and there sounds like genuine affection in her voice when she speaks about you."

"No way!" Akane snapped, "That can't be binding here in Japan! And I never consented to any such thing when I fought with her. Besides, I didn't really beat her so much as I…ah…sort of…well…saved her from getting buried under a wall. But that was her fault because she was the one who knocked it down in the first place!"

"The circumstances may not matter as much as you may think, Akane," Kasumi said, "And even if these Amazon laws have no legal standing in Japan, the fact remains that Shampoo feels obligated to follow them. And she may not even have a choice about it either. Father says that there are terrifying forces that rule over her people who make the Amazons tow their line and obey their rules regardless of the regional jurisdiction that they may be living under."

"And how would Dad know about all of that?" Akane snapped.

"Because Father almost got married to an Amazon himself," Kasumi replied, "About the same time as he met our mother there was a woman who was our mother's greatest rival for his affections, an Amazon whose name was Silk. Father didn't spare too many details about it, but I gathered from our brief talk that she left quite an impression in his memories."

"Dad had another girlfriend?" Akane asked, "Why didn't he ever tell us that before?"

"Because he obviously didn't want us thinking that he was cheating on our mother," Kasumi replied, "He married her, not the Amazon. But the point is…if circumstances had been different…"

"So how does any of that affect me?" Akane blurted, and frowned, "And why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just that…" Kasumi hesitated, "The other Amazon that I mentioned. Her name was Comb…and she was apparently Shampoo's mother. And she used to date with Mister Saotome."

"Say…what?" Akane blinked.

"There is a possibility, however remote, that Shampoo and Ranma might be somehow…related," Kasumi said, "This hasn't been confirmed, of course, but the fact is that…by Amazon law, the first man who defeats the both of you will be obligated to become your husband. And Ranma…"

"Is a strong man who might be able to beat both of us?" Akane suddenly put it all together, "Oh…Kasumi…"

"I'm terribly sorry, Akane," Kasumi said, "I feel so…conflicted having to ask this of you. But…do you think, possibly, that you might try and be nice to Shampoo for a while? At least until we can get it sorted out and determine if there might be another man who would make the both of you a better husband than my Ranma?"

"You're…asking me…to…?" Akane said at the level of a whisper.

"Please try not to think badly of me," Kasumi said, "I'm not asking you to sacrifice your future happiness for my sake…but if Shampoo were to wind up fighting with my iinazuke…"

"Ah…yeah…" Akane winced, "Then I'd be married to Ranma…and not you."

"I know that I am being selfish," Kasumi said, "And I don't want you to be angry with me, or to think you have to give up anything…"

"Kasumi," Akane said, "I could never think anything bad about you no matter what you ask. But…me getting along with that sex-crazed Chinese pervert…"

"She doesn't seem all that bad," Kasumi remarked.

"What?" Akane blurted, "You saw where she was putting her hands, didn't you?"

"Yes, but you didn't seem to be objecting all that much," Kasumi pointed out.

"That's because I didn't want to have my arm get ripped out of its socket!" Akane protested, "Which is what it might have taken to get her to let me go!"

"She let you go when I asked nicely," Kasumi said, "Perhaps she was just being overly affectionate because she thought you secretly liked what she was doing."

"Kasumi, how can you say such a thing?" Akane was shocked, "Do you really think I'm like that?"

"Well, you hate boys," Kasumi replied, "And Shampoo is definitely a woman."

Akane looked away and grumbled under her breath, "She probably has implants. And how the hell am I supposed to relax around here with a girl who sneaks into my bed when I'm sleeping?"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Kasumi asked, "If Ranma were in girl form and wanted to sneak into my bed…"

"KASUMI!" Akane was shocked again.

"Well," her older sister shrugged, "I'm just saying…"

"I'm not like you," Akane said, "This is really hard on me. I'm not even sure how I got into this, and suddenly I've got a girl coming onto me who thinks I'm some kind of a play toy…:"

"Well…it certainly is better than the alternative," Kasumi reasoned,.

"The alternative?" Akane blinked.

"Suppose she was not such a nice girl to be around?" Kasumi asked, "What if she were a terribly vengeful person, such as this Ryoga whom Ranma is fighting against? Suppose she were angry and blamed you for things that were not your doing and resented you for putting her in a situation where her honor demands that she be nice to you?"

"Ah…hah?" Akane blinked.

"I'm not saying that you have to be physically intimate with her, Akane," Kasumi said, "But I will ask that you try and be nice to her and…well…maybe learn a few things about her before you make judgements on what she's truly like as a person."

Akane thought a moment then said, "Well…I could ask her to back off and give me some room while I try and sort things out."

"I'll talk to her and see if I can work something out for you," Kasumi smiled, "We seem to be able to communicate on that level, and you could too if you tried. She's really not that bad a girl, as far as I can tell. In fact she seems to be making exceptions for you. Perhaps you should consider things from her angle and not be too quick to pass judgement."

"Now wait a minute, Kasumi," Akane said, "It's one thing to pass judgements on people, but it's another thing to let yourself be groped by a total stranger."

"She wouldn't be a stranger if you showed her who you truly are," Kasumi said, "And maybe if you let her know the real you then she will respect your boundaries more. I will see what I can do when I talk with her, but for now…you will forgive me, but it doesn't seem as if things are as bad for you as you seem to believe."

"Try saying that when you get a girl like that clamping onto you," Akane replied, but nonetheless allowed the subject to be dropped as Kasumi turned and headed back towards the stairs, even as Akane sat down on her bed and stared out into space before adding, "What the heck am I going to do now? Even Kasumi thinks I should be nice to Shampoo. They don't understand me at all…"

She needed a good hot bath, but, more than anything else, she needed to go downstairs and start breaking things, which was her normal way of relieving stress. She had to sort out in her mind just what she had done to deserve being in this unbelievable position.

But more than anything else she had to find her father and demand from him an answer about this new question that was filling her mind.

Just who was this Silk, and what precisely did she have to do with her father…?

"Oh my," Silk said as she glanced down at her broken chopsticks.

Comb frowned as she stared across the table at her best friend, "What did you do now?"

"Why…nothing," said Lore Master Silk to the purple haired woman giving her the cross expression, "At least…nothing that I can think I've done lately."

"I was just saying that Grandmother got a letter from Shampoo that was mailed when she visited Shanghai," Doctor Comb the Healer frowned, "She's still in pursuit of that foreign girl who beat her on the Challenge Log. She believes that the girl and the panda caught a boat heading out to Japan of all places."

"Japan?" Silk had a curious prickling sensation run up and down her spine, "How curious."

"Haven't been there in ages," Comb sniffed, "Spent way too much time there during all that mess when we were chasing after Grandmother's trinkets."

"You remember those two nice men who helped us out?" Silk smiled, studying the expression of her friend and seeing the "tell" sign that gave away the sudden flash of annoyance, "What were their names again?"

"How the hell should know?" Comb snorted, "I don't waste my time thinking of things that happened before I got married."

"There was that one fellow I recall," Silk said thoughtfully, "Balding, bad eyesight, always stuffing food into his face. Ran away a lot from fights as I remember things…"

Comb scowled and eyed Silk warily. She did not need to be told that her best friend was having fun needling her about a sore point in her honor.

"Really?" she asked as if not biting off a sharp retort, "All I seem to remember was some skinny, tall guy you seemed all weepy about, and how you chased him around like a pathetic puppy, always trying to provoke him into fighting you."

"Touché," Silk replied with a brittle smile, "By the way…I've heard that Kachu fought another demon lately. This one was menacing a village near to Jusenkyo."

"Jusenkyo?" Comb reacted, "What kind of an idiot demon would go anywhere near that place? Don't they know that the spirit of the Dragon is still alive and looking for victims?"

"Hmmm…I think there's already a Spring of the Drowned Demon," Silk remarked, "Not that any demon stands a chance of being half so scary as my child."

"I'll give her that," Comb replied, "Especially with that temper of hers."

"Coming from you that's saying something," Silk smiled, then before her friend could react to that she added, "It's just that I had the strangest feeling just now…and it made me feel nostalgic for the old days."

"I don't see why," Comb said, "You never did get that boy to accept you in a Marital challenge."

"But I still came away with his child," Silk smiled, "So that has to stand for something."

"I doubt he even remembers," Comb sniffed, "Like whats-his-name and that annoying berserker he hung around with."

"Which one?" Silk asked, "The Oni, the Psycho or the Samurai?"

Comb frowned, "I couldn't tell the difference. And besides, what does that matter now? I have a husband and he keeps me satisfied."

"He's also the only man I know who can keep you in line," Silk remarked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Comb frowned, only to start when she heard a voice say, "Yes, what does that mean, Silk?"

"Oh, nothing," Silk smiled, eyeing the way Comb sheepishly glanced at the man who was cleaning dishes over the shoulder of his wife, "Just wasting time thinking about the old days."

"I see," said Hairbrush, "And here I thought you had some good news to share. Like whether or not our oldest daughter might have found herself a husband."

"Husband?" Silk said, her eyes becoming distracted for a moment, and then she said, "Curious. I sense…that Shampoo may well have found herself someone meaningful in her life."

"WHAT?" Comb shot up out of her chair, "Shampoo has found a Husband?"

"Hmm…not entirely sure," Silk replied, "More like…she seems unusually happy, even for her. It's like that time when she was in a relationship with my niece…"

"A Girl?" Hairbrush arched his bushy eyebrows, "You mean she's into that again?"

"WHAT?" Comb stared in disbelief, "You mean…Shampoo is flirting around with yet another foreign twit? What's wrong with that girl! Why can't she get herself a man like a proper Amazon should!"

"Perhaps she hasn't found someone yet who can beat her in a chess match yet," Silk remarked.

"What was that again?" Comb said crossly.

"Tell us more, Lore Master," Hairbrush said in a voice that was more calming, "What sort of a girl could interest Shampoo enough to distract her from a blood hunt?"

"Hmmm…good question," Silk frowned, "I'm getting…the strangest images in my mind…as if the girl possesses qualities…very similar to my own."

Comb blinked, "A Foreigner…and a Lore Master? You're can't be serious!"

"It does bear a closer examination, doesn't it?" Silk smiled, "Perhaps it is long since time that I paid my respects to our old friends in Japan. I'm feeling nostalgic, and more than a little bit intrigued by these impressions that I am perceiving."

"What about the girl she was chasing?" Comb asked.

"That…seems a bit more fuzzy," Silk frowned, "I can't quite get a fix on her. It's as though she were not really there, or…is surrounded in a mystery."

"Sounds interesting," Hairbrush remarked, "We'll have to ask Shampoo in person when she comes back from Japan."

"Or, better yet, you can go there and find out for yourselves," another voice remarked.

They all turned to see the one who had just spoken, and Comb said, "Grandmother?"

"You three seem to be enjoying yourselves in idle chatter," said Kho-Lon the Elder, Matriarch of the Amazons, as she regarded them from the flap of the doorway to the house that they occupied, "I've just come fresh from a Council meeting, where the subject of your daughter has been much discussed of late."

"Matriarch?" said hairbrush respectfully.

"What are those old biddies saying now about my Shampoo?" Comb bristled, only to wince as she felt the rap of her grandmother's staff on her head, knocking her face down into her bowl of freshly cooked Ramen.

"Show some respect for your elders," Cologne replied to her former apprentice, "The Council is concerned because my heir has been taking longer than they deem prudent in the fulfillment of her Blood Hunt. This is very troubling news, however, that you say she has become embroiled in a relationship involving yet another Outsider girl?"

"It's just a hunch that I was having, Elder," Silk replied, "Nothing definite beyond the general sensation that your Apprentice and Heir appears to have found herself someone interesting. The feelings that I am getting from her are strangely…erotic."

"I feared as much," Cologne sighed, "Trust my great-granddaughter to wind up making a complicated mess into something that borders on the catastrophic."

Comb sputtered as she pulled her face out of the roman bowl, "This would never have happened if you had left her to me to raise…"

"Back to that again are we?" Cologne said, "Are you forgetting the bargain we made that freed you from your obligations as my heir?"

"How can I forget when you remind me of it almost every day, Grandmother," Comb growled, "I was a fool to entrust my eldest to you just to gain my own freedom…"

Hairbrush winced as his wife went sailing across the room to impact with the far wall, then he sighed, "Elder…I may be a lowly man in your opinion…"

"Speak your mind, Grandson," Cologne said while Comb twitched in the impression that she had just created in the wall some meters away, "That's what I've always liked about you. You're much less deferential than what passes for a man in the rest of this village."

He smiled, "But my wife does raise a valid point concerning her upbringing. You did assure us at the time that you would make Shampoo a strong warrior, one worthy of leading the Joketsuzoku. But though we see little of our eldest daughter as a consequence of all her training, you have to admit that what we have heard suggests that she has not been entirely happy in recent years. So you can understand our concerns if we have gotten the impression of a lonely young woman who is so desperate to find affection that she has turned more than once to representatives of her own gender."

Cologne regarded the bushy-browed man and then said, "Perhaps you are right. I had thought that business with Lotion was just a passing phase that she was going through. But it put her and Perfume at odds with one another and may well have cost us a promising warrior in the form of Ambergris. And then she goes and gives the Kiss of Death to a total stranger who just happened to defeat her in front of the entire tribe…"

"Would you rather she gave the Kiss of Life to that girl instead?" Silk asked slyly.

"If she had married the girl it would at least have meant that we'd be bringing in a warrior who is strong enough to best an Amazon," Cologne frowned, "I've always regarded that aspect of our law as being dubious in its merits. Why kill a warrior just because she's stronger than you? Adding her to the gene pool would make more sense, especially if we could find a man who was strong enough to marry them both, thus assuring the tribe a future prospect."

"Your ideal of the perfect heir," Comb spat as she forced herself away from the "Comb-Shaped" impression that had been created in the wall, "But meanwhile I'm still missing a daughter."

"You truly want to see how she is doing, Granddaughter?" Cologne asked slyly.

Comb paused, "You know that I do, Old Woman."

"I see," Cologne said slyly, "Well, it just so happens that you may get the chance that you are seeking."

"How so?" Comb asked, turning around and suddenly looking at her elder with sharpened interest.

"I have lived a very long time and know a great many things, Granddaughter," Cologne replied "But even I know when I may be out of my depth. And one thing I have learned is to take seriously the hunches of a Lore Master," she turned and regarded Silk, "And if what you say is true then perhaps there may yet be a way to salvage things in terms of our family's standing before the Council."

"Because the other Elders are using the incident to attach your standing on the Council, Matriarch?" Silk asked.

"Why ask what you already know, Child?" Cologne replied, "I was willing to wait for Shampoo to return and give an accounting of her own conduct. But if things are truly getting complicated with her going to Japan then perhaps we need to go to her and ask just what she is up to. Unfortunately I cannot get away from my duties here to attend to this matter myself. But I am prepared to send representatives in my place who can do an evaluation and report back on these matter to the satisfaction of the Council…"

"Oh, I know!" cried a male voice as a figure in white rushed in, "Pick me! Send me to Japan! I'll find Shampoo, no problem…!"

Said figure ran into the wall near to where Comb had dug her impression and slowly slid down to the floor, having struck with considerable less energy, and even less sense of direction.

"Mousse?" Comb blinked, "When did he get back into the village?"

"He's been off training with a traveling Circus operating out of Beijing," Cologne said dismissively, "He was visiting with his parents when he must have decided to follow me. The fool still hasn't gotten the corrective surgery he needs for his eyesight."

"That boy has something seriously loose in the head besides his glasses," Hairbrush remarked.

"So," Silk said, "Let me see if I understand this. You want Comb and myself to go to Japan, find Shampoo and discover what she has been doing that is making her so giddy?"

"Among other things," Cologne said, turning to Hairbrush, "I'd send you along with them, Son-in-Law, because you at least show some good sense and can keep these two from getting into the sort of trouble they did the last time I entrusted them with a mission."

"Hey!" Comb protested.

"Unfortunately I know your girls still need to have at least one Parent on hand to keep them in line while they are in training," Cologne continued, "And I like them enough to want to entrust them to the more stable of their parents."

"I would be honored, Matriarch," Hairbrush said, "But…will my wife and Lore Master Silk have the backing of the Council in their dealings?"

"Unfortunately the Council did insist that I should send at least one Elder with you to act as their personal witness," Cologne sighed, "And, of course, of all those who are in my generation they had to choose HER to do their bidding."

"Now I never," said yet another sultry voice as a blonde haired woman appeared, one garbed in apparel that seemed more in tune with the "Arabian Nights" than with a typical Chinese outfit, "I never do anyone's bidding, Cologne darling. You of all people should know that."

"Siren?" Comb blinked.

"Oh my," said Silk, "And did my Grandmother also approve of this?"

"She was not in Council, so I would not presume to know her feelings on the matter," Cologne said, "Your predecessor is somewhere off doing what she likes and is not available for consultation in these matters."

"I'm sure Lotion will show up if she feels inclined to it," said the blonde haired Siren, "In the meantime you girls will have me along to chaperone you. It's been such a long time since I visited Japan. I just had to volunteer for this assignment as a favor to my dear, old colleague and childhood friend," Siren smiled as she looked down at the sunken gnome of a woman glaring up at her.

"Grandmother?" Mousse forced himself to sit upright, "What are you doing here…?"

"Sit boy," Siren said, and Mousse hit the floor as though yanked there by an anvil.

"What did you just do?" Silk asked.

"My apologies," Siren replied, "He's been such a nuisance lately. My daughter frets that her son still has that fixation on a Warrior who has defeated him repeatedly, and it has been a source of some embarrassment for our clan."

"He's not the only one," Cologne murmured under her breath, "So you have accepted the task that the Council has assigned you?"

"Well, of course we won't refuse a direct request of the Council," Silk replied, smiling, "And it might even be fun to look up friends we made back in the old days."

"Speak for yourself," Comb sniffed, "So…how do we get there this time? By land, Sea or Air?"

"Neither," Siren replied, "Have you forgotten who you're dealing wiith? I always travel in style and comfort."

She raised a hand and gestured, and suddenly she, Comb and Silk vanished from the room, leaving Hairbrush to raise an eyebrow and say, "Your old Girlfriend certainly know how to make an exit, Elder."

"She is not my girlfriend," Cologne sniffed, "And at least we can save on ticket fare this way. And the Council should be mollified for a while."

"At least until they return to make their report," Hairbrush said, "Only…I wish I could say just why, but I am getting a very odd feeling about this."

"You're not the only one, Son-in-law," Cologne turned away and hobbled on her staff, "I just hope that I don't live to regret this. Relations between Japan and China have been improving of late, and it would be just like that granddaughter of mine to get us into a shooting war by the end of the month."

"Maybe I should have gone with them after all?" Hairbrush remarked, then shrugged, "Oh well…at least it's not like she's hunting down an old boyfriend. Now that I'm not sure if I'd be willing to tolerate…"

"So, you've got your memory back?" Ranma smiled, "That's great, Nabiki. I was really worried about you."

"Oh?" Nabiki tried to make it seem as though those words did not have an impact on her, but her pulse betrayed her badly as she said, "Well…it's nice of you to say that, Ranma-kun…"

"I felt bad because I thought maybe Ryoga did this to you to get at me," Ranma replied as they reached the bottom of the stairs, then he saw the parents and said, "Hey, Pop, Uncle Tendo! Good news! Nabiki's got her mind back!"

"Really?" both men looked up from their shogi game, with Genma taking the moment to sneak a piece off of the table, "Nabiki…that's wonderful news, daughter!"

"Ah…Shampoo helped out," Nabiki said, only to see the tears well up in her father's eyes, "Daddy?"

"Shampoo…Akane…my little girl," Soun began to weep, "How have I failed her as a father?"

"Akane's okay, Tendo-san," Ranma said respectfully, "She and Shampoo must have made up because they were together in bed and…"

"Ah-he means that they were talking, Daddy," Nabiki hastily interjected, "That's right…just talking."

"Talking, eh?" Genma said, "Well…when it comes to Amazons it's better to just talk than to get them angry."

"Why do I get the feeling you still haven't told me the whole story about that, Pop?" Ranma growled, then when his father gave him an evasive look he growled, "Don't give me that! Sooner or later you'd better tell me what you know, Old Man, if you know what's good for you."

"Just be glad, Boy, that that girl settled on Akane instead of you," Genma rumbled, only to go blank-faced as Soun rounded upon him.

"Saotome!"

"Hey, relax," Genma said, "I just meant that we won't have to worry about her coming after the Boy, so Kasumi won't have to worry about her losing a husband."

"That's true," Soun sobered up, "And we know with Amazons it could always go much worse than a mere engagement."

"Mere engagement, huh?" Nabiki said drolly, "Looks like we both have some investigating to do, Ranma-kun."

"Yeah, no fooling, 'Biki," Ranma said, not recognizing how her expression went "urk" as he once again used her by-now familiar nickname.

"Uh…yeah," she said, "Ah…this way, Ranma-kun."

"Where are we going?" Ranma asked.

"Where else?" she asked, "The Dojo. We need a war conference in preparation of your big fight with Ryoga."

"Oh," he said, coming along with her easily, "Shouldn't we get Kasumi…?"

"Not this time," Nabiki said, insisting this time on being the one who monopolized the time and attention of this young man who was at the core of so much that was going on around her family, and whose arm she clung to as though she now partially owned it.

Ranma wondered why the girl was behaving in so familiar a manner. Normally Nabiki was very aloof and hard to read. But he had to admit that it was nice to have her back to the way she was before the ugly business with Ryoga and Tofu had happened.

He had missed her charmingly sardonic smile and her sassy wits, more than he had cared to admit. It felt nice to have a girl who seemed to like him as a friend around who was actually smart and pretty handy with advice without being too obnoxious.

Nabiki seemed tense for some reason, but before he could ask her what was wrong she said, "You know…it's hard for me to believe that, for a while there, I actually forgot about you, Saotoke-kun."

"Yeah," he said, "I gotta admit…I got pretty upset. Nobody likes being forgotten, and when I think that Tofu did this to you because of me…"

"He did it to keep me from talking," Nabiki said, "Because I know things he didn't want me to share. But don't blame yourself for that, Ranma-kun. Tofu's…not a well man. He has serious problems, and he's taking it out on you, which I admit isn't fair but…well…"

"Yeah," they paused inside the dojo and he said, "So…what do you want to tell me? I hope it ain't anything that would give me an unfair advantage, 'cause I already told Kasumi and Akane I don't wanna be unfair to Ryoga."

"He wants to kill you and you want to protect him," Nabiki flashed a look at him, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Well, duh," Ranma said, "Won't be the first time somebody tried to hurt me in a fight. But I won't cheat to win, not this time. Pop might do anything to win a fight, but I ain't like him."

"What a pity," Nabiki said, looking away, "There aren't more guys like you around, Ranma-kun. You actually care what happens to that clueless idiot."

"Hey, I don't know if I really am responsible for what happened to him," Ranma said, looking away "But Ryoga is blaming me for stuff he did and…ah…well…maybe I did kinda-sorta have something to do with it…"

"I don't see how anybody could blame you for that," Nabiki said, "By the way…you sure know how to pick them. That Shampoo is something else."

"Hey, it wasn't like I asked her to follow me out of China," Ranma said, only to see the look Nabiki gave him, to which he winced and said, "Ah…yeah…well…now your sister's got a problem, and I…ah…sort of did have something to do with that…"

"Hey, Akane's a big girl," Nabiki said, "She can get into her own problems without your around to help her. And maybe having somebody in her life will help her become more stable. Kasumi and me have always thought that maybe all she needed in her life was a special someone who could stand up for her, and now she has Shampoo. And, frankly, I couldn't be happier about it."

"You really think your sister's gonna be happy with another girl?" Ranma said.

"Time will tell," Nabiki said, "But my reading of that Shampoo character says that Akane will have her hands full. And, who knows? It might work out, it might not. Either way it should be fun to watch things happen."

"You got a pretty weird idea of fun, Nabiki," Ranma said, "But I guess you're right. And that Tomboy's always going on about how much she hates guys. So…who knows?"

"I'm glad you see reason on this, Ranma-kun," Nabiki said, "Of course, even with me saying that, I still intend to be the supportive older sister. Akane's going through a rough time, she's going to need our support, and she probably thinks she's being unfairly dumped upon…so try not to make her feel too bad about it."

"I'll try," Ranma said, "But lately half the stuff I tell her just seems to make Akane mad at me."

"But you've volunteered to be her Sensei," Nabiki said, "And upsetting her comes with the job. You have to needle her to make her get better, like Daddy never has the guts to do anymore. Sometimes Kasumi tries to fill in, but…well…Kasumi really isn't good at playing the drill sergeant. That leaves it up to you, and you can push people's buttons like nobody else I know."

"That does kind of makes sense," Ranma said, scratching behind his ears, "You know, that's what I missed the most about you for a while there, 'Biki. You're pretty smart, and you can make stuff seem sensible like nobody else I know."

"Ah…well…" Nabiki felt her brain do a quick-freeze and for a moment lost focus on what she had been saying.

"No, seriously, I'm not trying to scam you," Ranma said, "You been nice to me since I showed up, and it's a relief to have a pretty girl who actually listens to me and doesn't get mad or blame me for stuff and-huh!"

"I got you the first time, Stud," Nabiki said, putting a finger to his lips to stop him before he caused her to lose control all together, "And…it's no problem. Hey, we're practically like family, right?"

"Um…I guess," Ranma said, wondering what he might have said that was causing her to act so weird.

"Anyway…I'm back," Nabiki said, "And I'm going to make sure that means something. But…it's nice to be appreciated."

"So, about the fight today," Ranma shrugged, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'll go out there and beat some sense into that Ryoga. Then we'll find Tofu and try and make him give up on Kasumi."

"I…don't think it'll be that simple, Ranma-kun," Nabiki cautioned, "If it was just Ryoga there'd be no problem. I took the measure of that guy and I'd say you've got him outclassed on speed and agility. But he's strong…unbelievably strong. You know that umbrella he carries? Thor's hammer would probably seem lighter."

"Okay, he's tough," Ranma said, "I knew that back in Middle School. But I never had any problems putting him down before."

"But Tofu's backing him," Nabiki said, "And after what he did to me I wouldn't put anything past the guy. I always looked up to Tofu-Sensei. He's been a good family doctor and his rates are cheap. He mostly gets support from the community, and with all the bumps and scrapes our family suffers it's been a boon to us not to have huge health care costs."

"I get you," Ranma said, "He was all right before I showed up, right? But now that he's gone crazy on account of Kasumi…"

"You don't hold a grudge with him about that?" Nabiki asked.

"Naw, I think anybody'd go a little crazy if they had a girl like Kasumi get taken away from them," Ranma said, "She's really something else."

"Oh yeah," Nabiki said, "She's…really something."

"So you think I oughta be on your guard in case there's some kind of trick involved?" Ranma said, "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Guess I shouldn't go into this expecting it to just be a normal fight. Thanks for caring enough to warn me, Nabiki."

"Ah…sure thing, Ranma-kun," Nabiki said, taking a deep breath to steady her nerve before plunging ahead, "So on that note I think you should take some advice from me as your personal Manager."

"My what?" Ranma asked.

"Don't argue with me here," Nabiki warned, "You may be hot spit in a fight but you need somebody like me to watch your back, Saotome-kun. Now what I propose is a strategy that I came up with just in case Tofu cheats or pulls something sneaky out of his sleeves, and if you're smart you'll take my advice on this. Are you with me here so far?"

"I guess," Ranma said with a shrug.

"Good boy," Nabiki smiled, "So pay attention because I don't intend to repeat myself, and hear me out, because I think you're going to like what I have to say here…"

Continued.

Okay, the fight's been pushed back several chapters for the preliminaries, but this time for sure in, "Shake, Rattle and Stroll," or, "Butt Thumping." Be there…

X


	13. Chapter 13

Tsundere13

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

A lone figure trudged through the snow, dragging along a litter upon which was set a furry form that was held fastened to the makeshift stretcher. The heavily swathed figure dragging the liter was large but the body on the stretcher itself was somewhat larger. Both were immensely dwarfed by the vastness of their surroundings as they descended down the ravine into a deeply entrenched snow furrow where the slightest misstep could plunge them both into a frozen ravine from which there could be no possibility of a rescue.

But the lone figure never showed even the slightest hesitation as he trudged on through the hip-deep snow with relentless energy and dogged determination. He followed barely recognizable markers that showed him the way as he took on the forbidding terrain and by turns arrived at a point where he knew he had found his intended destination.

The sign came when he marked a formation in the land that only at a certain angle would be visible as something other than a natural feature of the landscape. He paused and waited, breath coming steady in puffs of steam, taking a long delayed break while awaiting for something he knew would be forthcoming.

And when it did he looked up along the edges of the ridge and saw them. They revealed themselves by turns as indistinguishable shapes standing up from the tundra and the hills. Many faces obscured by the gloom of the shadowy ridge as the morning light barely touched the peaks at this angle in this hour of the morning.

He waited until one figure detached itself from the others, then skidded down the side of the ridge with an agility that was beyond that of the merely human. The figure alighted on a clear space of the ground near to where the figure swathed in fur robs waited, then straightened up and confronted him with bushy eyebrows and a face covered in fur that was only hominid in the sense that it blonged to an obscure branch of the family of Primates.

The figure holding the litter acknowledged the hairy creature before him then said, "Yo. Got anything to drink, Bro?"

The craggy beat-man smiled and said, "As a matter of fact we were enjoying a hot cider when our scouts spotted you approaching. You got one of our own with you?"

"Barebrows," the hooded figure replied, "I caught a hunter party tracking him down about thirty clicks back that way. They winged him…looks worse than it is. Lost some blood but I patched him up. Made sure those guys had a good story to tell to the National Enquirer. Left 'em enough to get back down off the hill, but their cameras and sound equipment sadly got tossed into a ditch."

"We'll send out parties to find them," the shaggy creature replied, "Can't have any physical traces left behind, other than footprints, to let anybody know that we're up here."

The shaggy creature made a gesture and three more figures detached themselves from the landscape, to pick up the burden of the liter and relieve the fur-robed man of his load. Then the sound of hidden gears grinding signified the opening of the portal as a boulder slid to one side to reveal the hidden tunnel.

"This way, Frank," the shaggy creature said, "We saved a haunch of Caribou with your name on it. Then you can change out of those wet rags and get some proper gear for dealing with this weather."

"Much obliged, Sas," said Doctor Franklin Nathaniel Steinberg as he followed the lead of his old friend, Sasquatch Smythe, as they descended into the hidden sanctuary of the Himalayan Mountains where one of the last remnants of a lost civilization dwelled away from the prying eyes (and the gunsights) of Homo Sapiens.

Present company being a notable exception.

Once gathered around a thermal pit at the center of a vast cavern were shaggy men of the sub-branch of humanity known as Homo Gigantus were gathered, Frank satisfied his gnawing hunger and filled his belly with the offerings of these gentle and largely misunderstood people. There was dancing and some low conversation but much of the focus of attention was on him, and he well knew it. It had been many decades since last the legendary "Man-Monster of Mary Shelley" had been among them and many sensed that this was not a casual visitation.

And they were right as Frank himself affirmed by saying, "Gotta say, Sassy, you guys haven't been doing as good a job as you used to do at keeping your names out of the headlines."

"Hey, what can you do when you got Documentary types all over the place trying to scope us out, Bro?" Sasquatch shrugged, "It's like that time cousin Bartholomew screwed up and let that clown with the camera get his profile mugshot plastered on the Daily Globe. Ever since then we've had to watch our step out in California."

"Yeah, well I paid a PR firm to con folks into thinking it was just a guy in a rubber suit," Frank said, "Even got a witness to give you guys a cover story. But it's getting hard to fool people into thinking you guys are a myth. Sun Classic Pictures was even planning another film about you guys before my lawyers managed to squelch it."

"Sorry for all the trouble, Dude," Sasquatch replied, "But what can you do when you've got Leonard freakin' Nimoy after your ass? Sooner or later one of these teams is gonna get lucky and bag one of us for a wall trophy, and that'll be it for the rest of us."

"They almost did," Frank said, "Barebrows got careless and they nearly had him for their mantle."

"Yeah, sorry you had to drag him all the way here, in the snow," Sasquatch said, "I know it ain't exactly your element, Dude."

"Yeah, well you spend fifty years frozen in a block of ice and see if you don't have flashbacks," Frank said with a snort, "Not to change the subject, but you're not the only guys giving me some grief these days. Nessie's been getting a lot of press. I told her to cool it with the skinny dipping in the Loch, but you know how that lady takes advice…"

"Like a dragon," Sasquatch sniffed, "Anyhow, it's good to see you again. We haven't hooked up in a while, not since that big shindig in Woodstock."

"That was at Woodstock?" Frank said as he cleaned his greasy fingers off with a hand towel that a female provided, "I thought I remember something about some suspicious looking cookies…"

"Hey, you know what they say about Woodstock," Sasquatch smiled, "If you remember it you probably weren't there."

"You two look like you're having a good time."

Frank paused in the middle of drinking a can of beer that someone had handed him, and very slowly turned his eyes to take in the sight of a shrunken old withered mummy of a woman looking at him with a sly, almost predatory expression.

"Hello again," she cooed, "Airen."

Frank spat out his beer and coughed, then after getting a good thumping on the back by Sasquatch he turned and gasped, "Lotion?"

"You were expecting maybe Benny Hill?" she asked slyly.

"Baby…" Frank started to stand up, only to be motioned to remain sitting by the elderly woman.

"Don't trouble yourself," she said, "I know you've been on your feet for three days and even you could use the rest."

"You guys know each other?" Sasquatch asked in surprise.

"Ah…well…kind of," Frank said, "Long story."

"The years seem to have been kind to you," Lotion replied, "More so than for me. But, then again, you were made to last, like a classic."

"Uh…Sassy," Frank said, "This is Lore Master Lotion of the Joketsuzoku…"

"Yeah, I know," Sasquatch replied, "She's been visiting us for the past couple of weeks. What is she, your old girl friend?"

"I am his ex-wife," Lotion answered.

"Oh…" Ssaquatch turned away and murmured, "No further questions…"

"Man, is this a time for old acquaintances or what?" Frank turned around and looked at the woman, whom in his mind still had the trace embers of the indescribable beauty that she once had been, "How you been getting on? Leg still bother you?"

"Stings a bit when it gets cold," the old woman replied, "I don't have to ask how you've been doing. It's written in your face with every line, wrinkle and nuance, Airen."

"Hey, you know what they say," Frank shrugged, "Ain't the years, it's the mileage."

"And you've tracked up quite a few since last our paths had crossed," Lotion mused, "The children have prospered. It's been…nine generations? Something like that…"

"Yeah…ah…" Frank felt an awkward pause, "About the old days…kinda sorry how stuff turned out. My fault…"

"Nonsense," Lotion said, "Life is a series of winding paths and twisting roads that take us to the place where we are meant to travel. Your path just happens to be a bit more winding than most. By the way, how is Eve doing?"

"What?" Frank grimaced, "You think I keep track of her movements? That crazy Tomboy used to beat me up and call me names and throw a fit over little stuff and blamed me for everything and never listened to any of my explanations," he snorted, "I'm better off not knowing."

"I heard she married Dracula," Sasquatch spoke up, then when he saw the look given him he replied, "What? It was on the grapevine. Didn't you get the invitation?"

"Vlad always had a sweet tooth when it came to Eve," Lotion remarked.

"Frankly that old butt impaler can have her," Frank snorted, "Never saw the attraction, and who'd have believed it in the old days."

"Yes, you did have some basic chemistry problems with Eve as I recall," Lotion remarked.

"Just because she's Alernating Current and I'm Direct Current," Frank huffed, "Is that such a big deal to make it such an issue?"

"And what about that Werewolf who used to date you?" Lotion asked, "I seem to recall she followed you around like a faithful puppy."

"Roquel?" Frank replied, "Hey, she was just a really good friend…and when did you start caring about her? Way I remember it you two clashed like oil and vinegar whenever you were together."

"I got along with her better than I did with Vlad's sister," Lotion noted.

"Carmilla?" Frank shuddered, "Don't even mention her. That bloodsucking psycho still gives me nightmares."

"Because she tried to put the bite on you?" Sasquatch asked.

"No," Frank all but whispered, "To date me."

"Ah, so much nostalgia," Lotion mused, "And what about Francine?"

"Francine?" Sasquatch saw the sudden haunted look in the eyes of the man-monster sitting beside him, "You dated a girl named Francine?"

"Not quite," Frank said evenly, "Just drop it. I don't even think of her at all these days."

"Such a pity," Lotion mused, "I actually do miss her, somewhat. In many ways she really was your better half."

"Maybe so," Frank stared into the heater pit before him, "But she went away…after the curse finally wore off."

"Did it wear off?" Lotion asked, "Or was it simply because you ceased to regard it as a curse and it was no longer needful?"

"Curse?" Sasquatch asked, only to saw the look he got, so he hastily turned away and said, "Yeah, I know…drop it."

"Guess I really can't hide anything from you of all people," Frank said as he turned to look at the elderly woman, who in actuality was nearly his own chronological age, "Not from a Lore Master of the Nyucheizu."

"I mention these things because I have been having odd visions of late," Lotion remarked, "Which disturbs me since I know how history repeats itself in a pattern…much like that fellow you used to grapple with, the one who styled himself as a hunter of monsters."

"Van Helsing?" Frank sniffed, "That clueless idiot couldn't find his way to an Outhouse by his sense of smell. It's like that guy who styled himself your would-be boyfriend, the one who kept attacking me like an idiot because he couldn't take no for an answer."

"And yet my vision of the past seems peopled by different faces that I do not know," Lotion remarked, "I feel as though great forces are at work shaping patterns from the fabric of the Akashic that will have impact in these times. And I feel as though it were important that I determine the focal point for all of this chaotic energy that I am perceiving, because if I am right in my suspicions…"

"When was the last time you were wrong, Doll-face?" Frank asked.

"Flatterer," Lotion mused, "I can see why I needed to keep you on a short leash in the old days. You always were the charmer."

"So what's the deal?" Sasquatch asked, "What is it you suspect, Lore Master?"

"A Nexus," Lotion replied.

"Nexus?" Frank said with a start.

"One who is blessed, or cursed, by the Fates to be at the center of a dynamic confluence of rival powers," Lotion replied, "A Hero, if you will…much as you were in your younger days. One who shapes the pattern of the world by the decisions and actions that he makes, influencing the world. I sense that such a one has been placed at the focal point of events that will have an impact upon the future. And I feel that events may soon tumble beyond the ability of anyone to control unless a firm hand is used to guide the shape of the future."

"Okay, you got my attention," Frank said, "So who's the clueless jerk who's taken my place as the Buttwhip Boy of his generation?"

"A fair question that," Lotion hobbled on her staff and walked up to where a puddle of snow lay that had fallen from the roof, then touched it with her staff and concentrated.

The snow rose up and formed a globe of translucent water, forming like a ball that hovered in the air, expanding out like a bubble as it filled with light and radiant color.

Frank and the man-beast beside him leaned forward and stared, the former saying, "What are we looking at, Baby?"

"Shh," she urged, "I am attempting to form a picture from the images in my mind. Do not distract me as my grip on these images is tenuous at best."

The two men (and several others close nearby who had been listening in while pretending disinterest) leaned forward and stared. And slowly images took coherent form and shaped up as recognizable shapes, colors and recognizable people who had discernibly Asiatic features but who were mostly garbed in curious uniforms reminiscent of a High School seifuku, with one couple in particular holding the center of the image. This being a girl with long black hair and another with even longer hair of a lavender coloration…

Akane could not help but feel self-conscious of the fact that people were staring at her as she approached school bright and early that fateful Monday Morning. Or rather they were not just looking at her but at the cheerful Amazon who was trotting along beside her in her bright colored Cheosang, her lavender colored hair making her stand out like a neon sign among the otherwise uniformly dark hair and muted colored uniforms that constituted the Furinkan student body.

At least Shampoo was not glomping all over her like she had been earlier in the day. Apparently Kasumi had convinced her to show some public restraint and Shampoo was refraining from her otherwise enthusiastic display of affection towards Akane, which would have been a lot harder to explain if anyone were to ask what the girl was doing following her to her classes.

"Shampoo want see where Airen spend day," the Amazon had explained to Akane, "No worry go all way to building. Nice sister Nabiki say she need Shampoo help setting up for big fight with Pig Boy and Boy Ranma."

"All right," Akane had conceded after failing to convince the girl to leave her alone, "You can come along…but on one condition. Don't tell anybody that you think that I'm your…ah…Girlfriend."

"But Shampoo very proud have strong warrior Airen," the girl had replied, "Want everybody know. No ashamed of Shampoo?"

"No, of course not!" Akane had reacted, "It's not about you…it's just…people won't understand. They'll think I'm a pervert if you tell them that we're married."

"Why Japanese think you pervert marry Shampoo?" the Amazon asked, but eventually she had relented and conceded not to grope Akane or hold her arm or do anything too explicit that would be impossible to explain away afterwards.

But there was just something infectiously cheerful about the girl who was now in her life in that she radiated such enthusiasm that people could not help but make out that there was some kind of invisible connection between the both of them. Akane felt awkward at the questioning stares of friends and peers who were wondering just what she was doing with a girl like that in her presence. And Akane belatedly realized that she would have to give them some sort of explanation or else the rumor mill would go to work filling in the gaps with people gossiping and making things up that could potentially be even worse than the truth.

As difficult as that might be to credit.

"You village very big," Shampoo remarked, "Much much people here. Much big than Shampoo home."

"Don't you have schools in China?" Akane asked.

"School for young people," Shampoo said, "Shampoo train with elder. Elders teach Warrior what important learn. You learn important thing from elder?"

"Ah…kind of," Akane said, trying not to be self-conscious about the attention that she was receiving, "So…you and Kasumi had a nice chat in the kitchen?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo replied, "Big sister much, much like. She wise, smart, and very strong. Good cook, show Shampoo recipe she make for breakfast."

"Ah…yeah, that's Kasumi for you," Akane said, "She's pretty much good at everything she does…"

"Is true," Shampoo said, "See fly get into kitchen, try get at food."

"A fly?" Akane blinked, "In Kasumi's kitchen?"

"Shampoo almost no see move," the Amazon sounded impressed, "Whip out stick sword. Fly no see it at all. She then scoop up and put outside when stun. Is very dangerous try make mess in Big Sister kitchen."

Akane had a perfectly vivid recollection of seeing her sister do something very much like that before and said, "Like I said, that's Kasumi. She wouldn't kill a fly, but she'll stun it so it won't get on our food."

"She tell Shampoo many interesting thing about Airen," Shampoo noted, "No know you wet bed until you eight…"

"AWP!" Akane blinked. What the hell else had her sister been telling this girl about her? That was going way over the line of divulging personal information!

"Great Grandmother teach Shampoo how no make mess," the purple haired girl continued, "Would share with Airen if make baby so she no make mess."

"Baby?" Akane blurted out, "Now wait a minute…"

"Hey, Baby," somebody else said, and Akane turned to see one of her male classmates had approached them from the sides and was aiming his attention not at her but at Shampoo, "Haven't seen you here before? Are you a transfer-URK!"

Shampoo's foot had stopped the fellow's jaw from moving as she kicked laterally at a nearly impossible angle and sent the young man flying.

"You no talk Shampoo when she with Airen," the Amazon said, holding her foot at that angle and poised on one foot as though to emphasize the point of her rejection.

"Wow, did you see that?" Akane heard a female student say.

"That girl is strong," another classmate asked, "Is she a friend of Akane?"

"Why else would they be coming to school together?" a third female student asked, "Obviously a foreigner."

"Sure is cute though," a male student this time, "Even when she's kicking your butt she looks cute while doing it."

"Hey, Akane," her friends Yuka and Saiyuri called out as they approached her, each saying a line of, "Who's you're friend?" and, "Would you like to introduce us?"

"Nihao!" Shampoo said cheerfully, "Is you friends of Shampoo new Airen?"

"Airen?" Yuka asked.

"Her name is Shampoo?" asked Saiyuri, "Is that a hair product or Coral?"

"Ah, hi guys. Have to go," Akane said as she grabbed Shampoo by the hand and drew her forward.

"Airen?" Shampoo asked in surprise as the dark haired girl drew her along with great haste, increasing her pace to pull her away from the gathering crowd of curious outsiders.

Akane knew it was a mistake to draw the Amazon with her but saw no choice if she wanted at all to protect what was left of her reputation. The minute that anyone asked Shampoo about their relationship would be the moment when the secret got out that she had gotten involved with a foreigner in a relationship that was by no means considered "normal…"

"Airen, watch out!" Shampoo suddenly cried, and tried to restrain Akane from her headlong rush for the main building.

POW!

The soccer ball bounced off her face with force enough to pummel her backwards, and she tumbled into the arms of Shampoo, who immediately caught her and restrained her from falling to the sidewalk.

"Airen!" Shampoo cried as she cradled Akane to her bosom, "Is you all right? You no see ball coming? Shampoo try to warn…"

"Ahhh…what happened?" Akane said, finding herself in the arms of the Amazon, staring up at her face framed by a beautiful blue sky with birdsong in the background.

"Oh, sorry there, Akane," a male voice said, "Didn't see you coming this way. The ball sort of slipped off my foot…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo scolded, "Stupid boy no have sense of Cabbage! You hurt Shampoo Airen, I kill!"

"N-No…that's…that's not necessary, Shampoo," Akane tried to sit upright, "It was just an accident."

"Accident?" Shampoo asked dubiously, "No on purpose, Airen?"

"Hey, did you hear what that girl just called Akane?"

"Sounded like she called her a friend."

"That's some friend, standing up for Akane like that."

"Who is she? She's really cute."

"But what's with the hair? That can't be a natural color…"

"Ah…hey…guys," Akane put a hand to her face, still feeling a bit dizzy, "It's not like…"

"Oh my, Akane?" this time she recognized the voice, "Are you all right?"

"K-Kasumi?" Akane gasped, looking up to see the concerned expression of her older sister.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Big Sister Kasumi, Airen take face to ball, hit really hard. Think maybe Akane no think straight."

"Oh dear," Kasumi said, "Better take her to my office. I'll show you the way."

"Shampoo carry," the Amazon said, and before Akane could protest she lifted her up and slung Akane across her back, "Airen take easy. Shampoo see to it you all right."

"C-Cut it out," Akane protested, "People are staring at us…"

"So?" Shampoo asked, "Shampoo no care. Airen all that important to Shampoo."

"Follow me to my office," Kasumi said, "And I'll have a look at you, Little Sister. You should be happy to have such a nice girl who is willing to care for you like this."

(Nice girl,) Akane thought to herself. But still she had to admit that Shampoo not minding the act of carrying Akane did seem rather nice of her, even if it made Akane feel self-conscious about the way her fellow students were looking at her. And the last thing she wanted was to become their newest source of gossip…

Off some distance away, however, a bright flash of light heralded something that would have gotten Shampoo's attention were she not so distressed about Akane. A trio of figures stood and looked around, then one said, "Oh, this is just great! Of all the places in Japan for us to go to we had to wind up back here in this dump they call Nerima."

"Now, now," Silk smiled as she glanced at the irksome Comb, "How can you tell that this is the same place we visited before? It's been almost twenty years, and things could have changed a lot."

"Oh yeah?" Comb pointed a finger at the visible clock tower, "Then explain that?"

"Oh, yes," Silk turned and said, "That was where you and that Hitome woman fought that duel together. As I recall it that ended in a draw because the old man happened by and distracted the both of you."

"That old perverted Demon," Comb bristled, "I hope they buried him in quicklime."

"Now, now," said Siren slyly, "Is that any way to talk about the Matriarch's old boyfriend?"

"Elder?" Silk asked.

"Oh please," Siren said, "Call me Siren, not Elder. I may be of the senior generation but I prefer not to look it. Unlike your Grandmother, who thinks I don't know that she lies about her age."

"Why of all places did you have to bring us here, Archmage?" Comb asked, "Do you know how many unpleasant memories just being in this place conjures?"

"Perhaps for you it does," Siren replied, "But let us not forget that we are here to find your prodigal daughter and determine what she is up to. And this is where I sense that she has taken refuge in her self-imposed exile from our humble village. I believe that you can back me up on that, dear Niece."

"Yes, I get that strong impression too," Silk replied, "Shampoo is definitely here, and quite nearby if my perceptions are accurate."

"Shampoo is here?" Comb turned around, "But…that would mean…"

"The forces of destiny have no doubt drawn her to follow the pattern set down by precedence," Silk replied, "In other words…she's probably somewhere near to or on the grounds of Furinkan High School."

"Eww," Comb winced, "The place where that idiot and his scissors…"

"Tried giving the both of us a close shave of our locks," Silk finished for her, and she, too, seemed less than happy at the reflection.

"You two certainly stirred up a hornet's nest the last time that you were here," Siren remarked, "Now…where do you suppose the Nexus is? And this other you say has strong tendencies that you think make her a potential Lore Master?"

"No doubt the answers are in one and the same place," Silk said, "However…as you so kindly have reminded us, it might be for the best if we don't go striding in there with weapons drawn in full Amazon regalia. Perhaps a lowered profile would be the better recommendation?"

"Recommendation?" Comb replied, "Don't you mean that as a suggestion?"

"However you choose to characterize it, it does make a fair degree of logical sense," Siren smiled, then raised a hand and said, "I'll cast a minor illusion spell that should allow us to pass without drawing too much undue attention."

There was a shimmering effect that felt like a mild tingle to their skin, and then Comb glanced at herself and said, "I don't see any difference."

"That's because we're within the sphere of the illusion," Silk remarked as she studied her own hand, "Nicely done, Archmage. Though I think, perhaps, we should visit an actual boutique some time in the future. Makes me wonder if that joint-account we created for ourselves the last time we were here still has some funds within it. We left China so fast we didn't have time to organize ourselves for the journey."

"We can sort that out after we do a quick recon and determine the situation concerning Shampoo and her blood hunt," Siren said, "After all, it has been a while since you last saw your darling child, dear Comb. I'm sure you don't want to be delayed in your reunion."

"Very true," Comb said, scanning the landscape, "So, which direction do you recommend?"

"Leave that to me," Silk smiled, "After all, finding that which is lost is the province of a Lore Master."

"Then lead the way, Silk darling," Siren urged, "I'm sure the Council is anxious to get their report and it would not do to keep them waiting…"

Meanwhile, several dozen kilometers distant, a different sort of predator was about to pounce on a juicy rabbit in order to make of it her latest supper when she paused and sniffed the air.

Something touched her senses and made her acutely aware of a disturbance in the breeze. A familiar but unpleasant feeling touched her mind and caused her back to hunch and the nape hairs on her fur to stand on edge.

Her dinner, meanwhile, hopped away to relative safety, but the Fox that had been stalking it no longer cared. Bigger game had suddenly piqued her interest as she turned around and faced in the direction of the disturbance, then glanced up at the sky, detecting odd patterns in the sky that informed her much of the situation.

And like any Kit who cared about a cub of hers that had gone astray she started to turn about and head towards camp, intending to inform her other child that she would be taking a trip back towards an area that she had sworn to stay well clear of if at all possible to avoid. Because of her poor direction sense she would not be able to make it back within the hour, but by line of scent she would find Reiko and a pot of hot water, then bundle up their gear and make the move to reunite her daughter with her long-lost brother…

"Wh-where am I?" Akane murmured as she stared up at the ceiling, slowly recognizing the familiar interior of the Nurse's office.

"Airen," Shampoo leaned over her, "You is feeling better?"

"Ah…I guess," Akane said, seeing the dazzlingly beautiful face hovering over her with genuine concern in her eyes, "What happened?"

"You suffered a mild concussion as a consequence of taking that soccer ball to the face, Akane," Kasumi said off to the side, "You really do need to be more careful with yourself. Such injuries might seem minor, but I've seen how delayed effects can often go undiagnosed until they become real problems later."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Shampoo mother say much same thing once. Say Amazon training make tough warriors, but sometimes cause bad hurt that damage brain, like cut off flow of blood, make clots and things unless use special technique to make better."

"Brain Hemorrhage and Aneurysm," Kasumi clarified, "Your people know how to treat those things? Other than by surgery, that is?"

"Surgery?" Akane almost sat upright, only to be pushed back down by the touch of one of Shampoo's fingers.

"You lay still get better, Akane," Shampoo said, and this time there was not just a hint to her voice, "Amazon have four thousand year medical knowledge. Shampoo learn many thing from Great-Grandmother. Help make Akane all better."

"I don't want to be a bother," Akane said, finding it hard to remain calm as this talk about surgery made her think of Hospitals, which for her had a very bad association.

"Is no bother," Shampoo said as she reached over and laid her hands on Akane's scalp, "Is Shampoo duty to make Airen feel all better."

"Ah…" Akane was about to protest the intimate contact, but those hands suddenly felt very nice and she started to relax in spite of herself, marveling that those supple fingers seemed to be combing through her hair and finding pressure points that Akane never imagined even existed.

"You see?" the lavender haired girl said, "Shampoo very good with hands. Make Akane feel good. No feel dizzy when she get done fixing Airen."

"Ah…" Akane said, incredulous at finding that she was feeling pretty good all of a sudden…but more than that, aware that the girl was leaning right over her, giving Akane an uncomfortably intimate view of the space where the Cheosang hang loose, affording a "down the rabbit hole" view of the girl's ample cleavage.

"There, all better," Shampoo sat back and gave a cheerful smile, "Airen no feel dizzy?"

Akane sat up and reflexively touched her head, "Wow…what did you do? It's like I never even got hurt…"

"Brain no have feeling, but head have much feeling," Shampoo explained, "Take pressure off hurt, make heal quick, blood flow easy. No have mark to face, soon no remember hurt. Airen take easy and rest, then be strong like Shampoo ."

"Wow…you're amazing, Shampoo," Akane said, only to see the way the girl's face beamed with radiant joy at the compliment, "Ah…I mean…that's pretty incredible…"

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "Such a talented friend you have, Akane. I'd like to learn how to do that for myself, if you wouldn't mind teaching me, Shampoo?"

"Shampoo happy Big Sister ask," Shampoo smiled, "You study be Doctor? Shampoo know thing taught her by Doctor Mother. Much help."

"Well, maybe I should talk to the Vice Principal and see if he would mind my taking on an assistant," Kasumi said brightly.

Shampoo's smile-if anything-got even broader, and Akane suddenly felt the urge to warn Kasumi against encouraging this girl since giving her an excuse like that to come to school meant that she would have a harder time getting away from the girl.

But even as she thought that she heard voices in the hallway, and then the clinic doors slid open and Ranma appeared, in the company of another student in a regular uniform, who was looking contrite.

"I don't care what lame excuse you give," Ranma growled, "Kicking a soccer ball around before class like that is dumb, and now you're gonna apologize to the girl you hit."

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi said as she saw her fiancé holding the soccer ball in question in his hand.

"Hey, Kasumi," Ranma said, then came to the partition and said, "What? You're the one who got hit, Akane? Geez…why didn't you block? I thought I taught you better than that."

Shampoo rose up out of her chair, "This boy who hit Airen?"

"Uh…yeah…I'm really sorry about that," the boy in question said, "I guess it was really dumb-"

All at once he became aware of a bare female foot that was just inches from his face.

"Hey!" Ranma protested, "What are you doing? He said he was sorry!"

Shampoo slowly retracted her leg but kept her focus glaring at the fear-paralyzed boy, saying, "Shampoo just testing. Boy no react like Warrior. No stand up to Shampoo if we fight. No be Airen."

"Huh?" Ranma said, "What was that about?"

The boy in question took a half-step backwards and said, "Ah-Ah-ah…sorry! I mean…I didn't know…I'm really sorry! It won't ever happen again…"

And then he turned around and started heading for the exit.

"Hmph," Shampoo sniffed.

"What's the big idea?" Ranma demanded, "I brought him here to apologize to Akane and you go scaring him off like that?"

"This very important," Shampoo said, "Must know if boy defeat Airen or if just accident."

"Accident?" Akane blinked, "Hey…that doesn't count as a defeat, you know!"

"Shampoo agree," the purple haired girl replied, "But Elders no easy to predict. May think Akane weak girl get taken down by weak boy, make Shampoo look weak, whole family lose status. Is important that Shampoo stand up for Airen to make sure proper defeat so no one think we married to weak boy."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "You mean you were doing that to protect Akane's reputation?"

"Whatever," Ranma sighed, "But you make my job a lot harder keeping order around here by carrying on like you're still in your village in China."

"Shampoo make trouble for Airen brother?" Shampoo replied, then the surprised everyone by turning around and bolding her hands to her lower stomach and making a slight bow that was more like a nod of the head, "Shampoo sorry."

"Ah…well…" Akane threw her legs over the side of the bed and said, "Then I guess no harm's done. I'm sure that guy didn't mean any harm, Shampoo. But does this mean you're going to be picking fights with everybody who tries and start something with me?"

"Airen," Shampoo said, "Is very important you no take lightly. Shampoo only do what tribal law demand. No want Airen marry weak boy. Much prefer strong boy like this one…"

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Ranma insisted.

"You no back down if Shampoo attack you," the Amazon smiled, "See it in eyes. You strong warrior male. Much pride and honor to family. Airen Big Sister much-much happy."

"Why yes," Kasumi said with a gracious smile of her own, "I am. Ranma is a very strong, very mature young man, and I feel like a very lucky woman."

"Ah…" Ranma felt his face begin to color as he saw the smoldering look his iinazuke was giving him, and he vividly recalled those feelings that he had experienced earlier in the day when she had confronted him in her own bedroom.

Shampoo noted these exchanges and smiled, then turned to Akane, "No sure you want be part of? Men like him no grow on tree, no even in China."

"Positive," Akane said, on the one hand happy that Kasumi seemed to be so delighted with her choice of boyfriend, and on the other hand suspecting that she would not have anywhere near as stable a relationship with someone like this Ranma.

"Big Sister Kasumi lucky woman," Shampoo said, "Just like Shampoo lucky to have Airen."

"Ah…hey, wait!" Akane protested, "I still haven't agreed to this!"

"Aw Geez," Ranma said, "Does that mean you're gonna go around attacking every boy who tries to pick a fight with the Tomboy? Good thing your fan club gave up challenging you every morning when they did, huh, Akane?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining that they've finally started to leave me alone," Akane responded.

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo said, turning around, "Is true then what short-haired middle Sister say?"

"What?" Akkane was suddenly wary, "What did Nabiki tell you?"

"She say you fight way to school every morning," Shampoo replied, "Defeat one hundred boy who try make Airen their Airen."

"Yeah, until I put a stop to it," Ranma said, "The Coach asked me to on account of how Akane was putting some of our best athletes on the critical list every morning."

"Aiyaa," the Amazon said, "Shampoo have no idea go school be part of training. If fight a hundred warrior every morning then Amazon go school every morning."

"Hey, it wasn't exactly like it was my idea, you know!" Akane snapped, "It was Kuno's stupid suggestion that started that whole business in the first place!"

"Ah, give it a rest for now, Akane," Ranma said, turning around and heading for the exit, "You ask me, you two look good as a couple."

"Who asked you, Ranma!" Akane snapped.

"And hey," he added as he headed for the door, "What are the odds you'll get a guy to like you who can look after you the way she does? You're more Guy than most of the boys around here anyway…"

He got out the door just before the IV drip stand impacted against the frame.

"Get lost you!" Akane snarled, only to react as she found Shampoo glomping onto her once again, "HEY!"

"Shampoo knew you strong warrior! Much happy!" the Amazon said with all the enthusiasm that she had been holding back since early that very morning, "Warrior defeat hundred man have much honor in village. Elders no object if know Airen is such good fighter!"

"Akane?" came a voice from the door as Yuka and Saiyrui popped in, "Have we come at a…"

"Oooh…oh my," said Saiyuri as they saw Shampoo with her arms around Akane.

"Hey!" Akane protested, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Whatever you say," Yuri wore a surprisingly sly grin.

"We had no idea your friend and you were like that," Saiyuri cooed, "But don't worry…no one will hear it from our lips."

They withdrew and Akane said, "That means everybody in school will hear about it before recess. Hey, get off of me!"

"Shampoo," Kasumi said gently, "We talked about this before. It's nice that you want to demonstrate your affections to Akane, but doing so in a place like this…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo let Akane go and stood back up, "Is sorry…Shampoo forget."

"Well, don't let that happen again," Akane got up off the bed-on the opposite side from where Shampoo was standing, "Now I'm late to class on account of all of this."

"I'll write you a permission slip, Akane," Kasumi said, "Please don't be so hard with Shampoo. She is a very nice girl, and she is trying."

"Trying is the problem," Akane sniffed, eyeing the purple haired girl as though she were eyeing a dangerous wild animal, which was very near to what she was.

"Just remember to come to the track and field area around lunch time so that we can root for Ranma-kun in his fight against Ryoga," Kasumi urged.

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo exclaimed, "Shampoo forget that she go meet with short-hair sister. Also find Tofu Doctor, make excuse for Shampoo so he no suspect. Find out what he do with boy Ryoga."

"Better get off to it then," Akane said, "In the meantime…I'd better find those two so I can shut them up before they start blabbing all over school."

"You want Shampoo use Heng Fang Gao Shiatsu Attack on memories?" Shampoo asked.

"No thanks," Akane said, "That thing creeps me out. Making people forget stuff…it just isn't right."

"Oh no?" Shampoo asked, "Is better than killing."

"I'll give you that much," Akane conceded while she circled around the bed and put as much distance as she could between herself and the Amazon, not at all sure how far she could trust the girl's powers of restraint in light of how she seemed on a hair trigger to react like a total barbarian with the slightest provocation.

Shampoo remained standing until Akane left then sighed, "Shampoo do something make Airen mad at her?"

"Akane's just going through a difficult time, that's all," Kasumi said, "Please be patient with her. She is trying to come to grips with understanding the logic of your culture."

"Japanese very strange," Shampoo confessed, "Is hard know what law follow here. Shampoo do what taught all of life…but no taught how deal with people in Japan. Tribal law no use here."

"That's because we are two very different cultures with different rules and expectations," Kasumi replied, "But for what it's worth I appreciate your trying to understand that being so expressive…is not quite what is expected in our country."

"Shampoo think maybe we more like than no like," Shampoo said, turning to Kasumi, "You no say it loud but Shampoo think you want take Airen in arms and make him Husband. You no share bed yet?"

"Ah…not sexually," Kasumi colored and glanced down, "At least…not yet."

"Amazon way more honest," Shampoo smiled, "You try, might like. But Shampoo try no make Airen mad with her. Want Airen accept Shampoo as wife. Show her many thing make Akane much, much happy."

"I certainly hope that is true," Kasumi replied, "Are you really looking to add a man to your relationship? I would think you and Akane might be enough for one another."

"Shampoo think you right," the Amazon's smile this time was fleeting, "But Law make vulnerable if strong man show up defeat us. Shampoo no want elder say she married to boy no worthy of Airen."

"Especially if he's someone that the both of you do not like?" Kasumi asked.

"Is true," Shampoo smiled, "But like, no like, it all same to Amazon law. And there be boy in China…no want him have idea," she shuddered, "Might use Airen force Shampoo to marry."

"So, you really are looking out for her," Kasumi smiled, "My sister is very lucky to have you."

"Is work both way," Shampoo said, turning and heading for the doorway, "Shampoo much happy she meet Airen way she did. No know what happen if meet in way that make enemies. Shampoo no think she happy that."

"Yes, that would be tragic," Kasumi remarked, turning back to her office and saying, "Oh well…time to get ready to receive my next patient…" confident in knowing that in Furinkan there would always be more patients…

"So, when are you going to let us in on the big deal, Nabiki?"

Nabiki eyed the pink haired classmate who had spoken and asked, "What do you mean?'

"You know perfectly well what we mean, Sempai," said Ryonami from behind her seat, "About what happened to you the other day when you went off with that strange boy, the one who looks a little like your sister's fiancé."

"Oh, him?" Nabiki glanced away, "Nothing much."

"Nothing much she says," Hitome scoffed, "What did you do? Fleece the guy for his pocket change? And why didn't you hook up with us after class like you were supposed to?"

"I…had a few things on my mind," Nabiki said, not wanting to say what had not been on her mind since she had been temporarily brainwashed by the love-addled Doctor Tofu.

They were between classes, waiting until their next period teacher showed up to begin the next hour of schooling, and thus free to chat or gossip or study around, or play video games on portable handheld units, or even read from the textbooks if they had nothing better to occupy their time with. It was a time when Nabiki usually liked to conduct business, but on this one occasion she rather hoped the teacher would show up early because it seemed as though her closest friends were intend on probing her for other purposes than their usual business.

"Yeah, I'll bet," said Utena, "What is with you lately? What happened to the cold, calculating Mercenary I was coming to respect? It's almost like you've changed into a completely different sort of person."

"Don't be ridiculous," Nabiki said, "I haven't changed at all. I'm still the same person."

"No, there's definitely something different about you," said Hitome, "Ever since that guy showed up you've been acting like you can't think of anybody else but him. It's even starting to affect your business."

Nabiki tried to effect a stoical face but her effort must have been telling because even Ryonami seemed to notice the way she was blushing.

"That's it, isn't it?" her most loyal minion said, "Sempai…have you fallen in love?"

"What?" Nabiki looked shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"Obviously about some guy who doesn't mean anything to you," Utena said, glancing off, "Oh, look…here he comes now. Hey, Ranma."

"Where?" Nabiki reacted before she had time to stop herself, then fumed, "Not funny, Cross-dresser."

Utena smiled and stuck out her tongue then sobered up and said, "But seriously…with your own sister's Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, even for you that seems a little…" Hitome shrugged.

"What?" Nabiki rounded on the girl, "A little what?"

"A little out of bounds," Ryonami finished for Hitome, "After all, your Sister is practically like a Goddess of Mercy around here. And Ranma…since the Coach put him in charge of discipline he practically runs this whole school."

"Even Kuno-san seems to be keeping a low profile these days," Utena remarked, "And considering the shellacking he got at Ranma's hands, I can't say I find that too surprising."

"Yeah, it has been kind of quiet around here now that he's been absent for two days," Ryonami noted.

"Two days?" Nabiki asked, feeling an odd sense of prescience at this casual remark, knowing how often Kuno had taken a beating yet never been absent from a class for unaccountable reasons.

"Oh, and I suppose you've fallen under the influence of the handsome Swain who has graced Furinkan with his presence," Hitome smiled.

"Not really," Utena said, "But as Captain of the Western Fencing class I approve of the job he's done of reigning in some of the insanity around here. And in a way I sympathize. Back in my old High School we had these things called duels that took up an entire semester of my life…"

"Fascinating," Nabiki said, "Ladies, despite what you may or may not choose to believe, I happen to be perfectly respectful of my sister and her choice for an iinazuke. And in no way do I wish to intrude upon Kasumi's happiness or come between her and that boy who just happens to be living at our place as a freeloader."

"Are you really trying to sell us on that, Nabiki?" Utena asked skeptically, "You're saying you don't have even a little feeling for Saotome Ranma?"

"If you want to make a play for him go right ahead," Nabiki said, "But you'll have to get through Kasumi first. And besides…I have other coals in the fire that I need to stoke, so if its all the same to you…"

"Hey, what's that sound?" Ryonami asked, turning and glancing off to the side, just before the far wall of their classroom exploded inward, astonishing everyone and bringing a complete halt to all conversations between students.

"Nihao!" said a cheerful purple haired girl who stepped past the ruins of the wall, and the big gaping hole she had created.

"What the…?" Utena blinked her eyes.

"Airen Big Sister Nabiki," Shampoo waved, "You is looking for Shampoo? Now you find her."

"Big sister Nabiki?" Hitome repeated.

"Sh-Shampoo?" Nabiki stood up, "What are you?"

"We needs talking fight, yes?" Shampoo asked as she pertly stepped up before Nabiki, "Shampoo very sorry she late, but we talk now?"

"Sempai," Ryonami gasped, "Who is this girl?"

"Shampoo Airen to Nabiki Sister," the purple haired girl replied, "Come from Airen side look up Nabiki-aihaa?" she gasped as Nabiki gripped her by the sleeve and started dragging her off towards the exit.

"I said after class, not between classes!" Nabiki said to the unresisting girl whom she drew along behind her, "And what's with the hole in the wall? Couldn't you use the door just this once?"

"Why use door when is perfectly good wall?" Shampoo asked, right before they vanished off into the hall, leaving behind a room full of astonished students.

"What…the heck was that all about?" Hitome spoke the thought foremost in the minds of their peers.

"Sempai?" asked Ryonami in a low murmur.

"Airen?" Utena frowned, "That's a Chinese word for lover, wife or husband."

"What?" Ryonami was shocked, "Why would she call Sempai that?"

"Definitely a foreigner, whoever she is," Hitome turned around, "And strong. How the heck did she put a hole that size in the wall?"

Utena sniffed the air and said, "Doesn't smell like she used some type of explosive. And she did seem rather eager to talk with Nabiki."

"Sempai…" Ryonami was shocked, "You don't think…that she and that other girl…?"

"Wow, who knew?" Hitome asked, "It's always the ones you don't suspect, eh Tenjou-san?"

"Ah…sometimes," Utena's reply was non-committal.

"But what business does she have with Sempai?" Ryonami asked, as though to hide the unspoken question that the others knew she might be thinking, (Why her and not me?)

"I don't know, and that worries me," Hitome said, "But somehow I've got a feeling that Nabiki's gotten into something that's bigger than she is…and I hope she knows just what she's getting into."

"You never really do until it happens," Utena replied, "You can take my word on that."

"Sempai," Ryonami thought a moment and then stood up, "I'm going to check this out, guys. You with me?"

Utena grinned, "Sure, why not? Sounds like fun."

"I'm in," Hitome grinned, "After all, we're Nabiki's friends and business partners. And it just wouldn't do to let her get into anything without knowing how we can contribute."

"All right then," Ryonami said, "For Sempai."

As she started forward Utena and Hitome exchanged questioning looks then got up and hurried to catch up, knowing that a friend was in need of their support…and that the only way they were going to find out what she had been keeping from them would be to pry it out of her with tongs and vice grips.

Such was the way that business tended to be conducted in Furinkan, and the other students who watched the trio leave felt inclined to follow suit, but for the sudden late arrival of their next period teacher.

"Hey," he said, "What happened to the wall?"

"Ah…Termites?" one of the male students volunteered.

"Termites?" the teacher repeated.

"It was real sudden like," that student stood up and said, "Ah…by the way, I gotta go pee. All right if I get a pass for now, Teach?"

"Me too!" another spoke up

And suddenly every student in their class got up and left the room in a mob, leading the hapless teacher standing there to say, "Everybody has to go at once? I wasn't that late getting to class…oh my…"

Continued.

Hokay, didn't get to the fight scene just yet, but next time for sure in, "Sure Bets and Tete-a-Tetes" or, "Close Only Counts with Bakusai Tenketsu!" Be there…

X


	14. Chapter 14

Tsundere14

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Noon came as the sun moved up to its highest apex, and with it the majority of the student body convened around the track and field area. Two figures stood facing each other at the center of it all with their respective seconds standing by watching attentively from across a space of twenty paces that kept them separated.

The two antagonists confronted each other like Arcade heroes in a video game, matching each other in profile yet as different as night and day in temperament and attitude. On the one hand stood Ranma, calm and resolute and looking at his opponent as if sorry to be there picking on someone with whom he had no actual grudge.

Though still a relative new element in the lives of the students of Furinkan, he had gained a fearsome reputation as an almost invincible fighter against whom no athlete or martial artist in their school held so much as a candle's worth of a chance before a blowtorch. Handsome, radiating self-confidence and dynamic energy, he was already popular with a majority of girls, even in spite of being "unavailable" due to their other popular legend, Tendo Kasumi.

A Majority of the boys also favored him since he was not too obnoxious in lording it over them as their new "Discipline Counselor," and many boys openly admired him as an "okay guy" who treated everyone fairly and made no exceptions in how he handled his peers, being notably less difficult to deal with than Tatewaki Kuno.

On the other hand there was a smaller group of male students who not only envied him but openly despised him for possessing precisely those qualities, for against him there was just no competition. And with girls swooning all over the place at pictures that had been "unofficially" acquired (care of Nabiki's network of distribution) of the "New Love-God of Furinkan," the smoldering animosity that this generated was enough to keep the betting pools alive as Nabiki and her adjutants worked the crowds with almost professional dispassion.

On the other hand there was Ryoga, a boy who was a mystery to many of the students at Furinkan, this despite Nabiki's attempts to plant a number of rumors suggesting that he was more than a match for Saotome Ranma. Tales of his prodigious strength and general toughness offset the other rumors (spread without her authorization) that Ryoga was a "Clueless bastard who couldn't find Tea in China." To be sure he was a long-odds favorite, but still he had enough raw smolder to draw an interest in the crowd, particularly among those who thought that Saotome could stand being "taken a notch or two off of his pedestal of perfection."

But despite her trying to gin up interest in the fight as a means of drawing in much needed revenues, Nabiki could not help but notice that there was a not-so-subtle change in the boy whom she had met just two days ago.

Ryoga stood there bristling with anger, fists clenched in rage and his eyes set with a deadly intensity as he glared across the field at Ranma. There was something about his aura that she did not like, though she lacked the discipline to sort out what it might be or how it might affect things in the coming battle.

Of one thing she was certain, though, the odds favoring Ranma over Ryoga might be a bit unfairly waged, and had she not a personal investment in the outcome she would have put her money on the fight lasting longer than a few brief minutes, judging by how determined Ryoga was to lash out at Saotome.

"Boss," Ryonami confided, as they huddled to assess their bets, "I'm worried. Most of our clients have bet on Ranma. If he wins we could be in real trouble."

"Yeah, we don't have enough reserve cash to pay off all these bets if your boyfriend wins," Hitome conceded, hating to sound like she were actually rooting against Ranma.

"Not to worry, Ladies," Nabiki tried to sound reassuring for both Ryonami and Hitome's sake (and letting slip the reference to Ranma as her "boyfriend"), "I'm a professional, and I foresaw this possibility, which is why I urged you to promote the third option of our betting pool."

"You mean the one where the fight goes on for more than five minutes without a clear, decisive victor?" Ryonami asked, "You really think this Ryoga could give Ranma that much of a challenge?"

"Trust me on this one, Ryo-chan," Nabiki said, not wanting to concede that this contingency was actually the one she feared, as though something about the fight prolonging itself felt…wrong to her. And for once she wished that she had not been cursed with such infallible instincts.

Shampoo was there, as was Doctor Tofu, this time actually exposing himself by playing the role of Ryoga's "Second." He explained for the sake of the bystanders that he had offered the boy a place to stay and had been asked to chaperone him out of the generosity of his heart. And such was Tofu's reputation in the community that people bought it hook, line and sinker.

But Nabiki knew there was something menacing in the smile of the "Good" doctor. Toru seemed more confident than she did that Ryoga was not only going to last in the fight but quite possibly prevail in his efforts to do physical harm to Ranma, and despite her icy reputation as an emotionless "Queen" of such betting pools, Nabiki could not help but feel a twinge or real anxiety as she silently contemplated Saotome Ranma's chances.

Nor was she alone in making this assessment as Shampoo remarked, "Aiyaa…what you do to stupid pig boy make him so much mad? Him battle aura no look right to Shampoo. Use special technique?"

"Let's just say that I have a large number of scrolls that I've accumulated over the years that contain very interesting and ancient knowledge passed down from wise masters," Tofu replied, "So…you did some reconnaissance with the Tendos, did you?"

"Aiyaa, did more than just reconnaissance," Shampoo smiled, "Found out where Shampoo enemy stay, arrange fight tomorrow with Shampoo against Ranko. Amazon law be satisfied, then Shampoo free go other hunt," she smiled, thinking of how much fun she was having in courting her new Airen.

"I see," Tofu said, sensing that there was a lot that the Amazon was leaving out of her recounting of her recent activities. There was no mistaking that the girl was up to something. She had changed herself considerably from the last time Tofu had seen her, going from serious and intensely focused to actually radiating a kind of inner peace that Tofu found strikingly different.

If Ryoga had become a wellspring of intensely focused anger, he would have to say that Shampoo had taken the opposite route and was now a bouncy fountain of joy, just poised on the balls of her feet like a cat ready to spring. And it was something on the opposite end of the field that was holding her attention, a thing that Tofu found curious if not altogether inexplicable.

After all, that was where his Kasumi stood with her family.

And Saotome Ranma.

The actual object of Shampoo's scrutiny was shifting uncomfortable from foot to foot as she contemplated the Amazon the way a gazelle contemplates a leopard that has chosen the same watering hole. The predatory smile of the cat-like Shampoo was making Akane feel rather like the mouse out of its cage who would rather be anywhere else but in the open like this. And with few sanctuaries to escape from an amorous girl who considered a brick wall to be nothing more than an excuse for renovation.

"What does she want with me?" she asked aloud, unaware that she had spoken the words until she heard Ranma's sarcastic response.

"I dunno," he said, "Maybe she's confused you with a boy, you being such a Tomboy and all of that."

"Shut up, Ranma," she snapped, even though she knew perfectly well that he did not intend the words in a mean spirited sense. Humor just seemed to be his remedy for tense situations such as this. But that hardly excused him making fun at her at a time when she was trying to figure out how to get out of a mess that he had created in the first place.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked anxiously, "That Ryoga looks really angry, like he seriously wants to hurt you."

"Yeah, well…it ain't mutual," Ranma said, "The Baka just doesn't want to accept the guilt for messing up his own life, so he has to blame me for it. So let him go ahead," Ranma cracked his knuckles, "I'll put him straight soon enough. And if he really is the Old Man's kid, then I've got a duty as his older brother to knock some sense into that thick head of his. It's for his own good."

"Hope you're right about that, Ranma-kun," Nabiki said as she came up to join them, "I've set things up so, just in case Tofu's planning something sneaky, we have a backup contingency plan. But we gotta be subtle about this or people will suspect we rigged things, and that could cut into my profits."

"Look, I know I agreed to let you set bets on me and all of that," Ranma said, "But don't you think it's going a bit overboard to put all this stuff into place? A fight's supposed to be an honorable things between two guys who test their strength together in a fair contest."

"Well, excuse me for trying to look out for your welfare, Ranma-kun," Nabiki replied, "And in case it's slipped your notice that guy means seriously to kill you. You could use an ace in the hole, especially with Tofu backing up your opponent."

"Aw, what can the Doc do to make Ryoga a better fighter?" Ranma said dismissively, "You guys are worrying over nothing. The guy's a blockhead. Sure he's strong and all of that, but I'm way faster and tougher than him any day of the week."

"I certainly hope that you are right about that, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, not bothering to hide her concerns, which she shared with Nabiki, having a better reckoning of the Doctor's abilities, much though she still wanted to believe deep down that their family practitioner was still the good man that she remembered.

"Well, just so you know, I'll be rooting for you, Saotome," Nabiki smiled, "And as for the rest…well…can't blame a girl for making a little money on the side."

"And you call yourself a martial artist," Akane sniffed, "It'd serve you right if you got your skull caved in, Ranma. But since Kasumi wants you to win, then I guess I'm rooting for you too."

"Hey, no sweat," Ranma said, making a fist, "I'm the best there is at this, and only the Old Man ever gives me a problem in a fight. But he's usually a pain in my sides anyway, so that don't really count…"

"Foolish boy!" his father himself snapped, appearing in their midst though no one had seen his approach until that moment, "It's your arrogance and overconfidence that keeps you from realizing your true potential as a martial artist!"

"Yow, where'd you come from?" even Ranma seemed taken aback by his father's comings and goings.

"Just one of the techniques I've yet to pass onto you, my Boy," Genma's glasses glistened on the sun, "Pay attention. Nobody likes a Martial Artist with a bad attitude. And if that boy is really the son of Hibiki Atsuko then you'd be well advised not to take him so lightly."

"Oh?" Ranma frowned, "And is this where you confess that you really knew a lady by that name, and maybe did something with her that my mom never knew about?"

"Ah…no…I mean…it's possible…but I would never…" Genma coughed to clear his throat, "What I mean to say is…Atsuko was a fierce and determined opponent, and not one I could easily dismiss back in the old days when I knew her. She was many times stronger than a human woman and possessed of abilities so unnatural that they were not even human."

"Such as?" Nabiki asked.

"For one thing," Genma said, "Atsuko was a Master of Illusions. Things were never entirely what they seemed to be around her. The very appearance that she wore was a disguise that concealed her true nature. And while I know in my heart that the girl was not evil, she considered your mother to be her greatest adversary. So having her son come after you is fate…Karma…especially if…" he coughed and glanced away, adjusting his glasses while saying, "…if…by some odd remotely unlikely possibility that the boy really is a Saotome."

"I knew it!" Ranma snapped, "Confess now, Pops! Did you do it with his Mom?"

"I…don't really know," Genma said, still refusing to meet his son's accusing glare.

"You don't know?" Akane asked.

"Like I said," Genma replied, "Atsuko could alter her appearance at will to look like anyone. And she had other abilities that she could use to conceal her intentions until a man might accidentally fall sway to her charms."

"Are you saying that she might have impersonated your wife, Mister Saotome?" Kasumi asked, resisting the urge to call him, "Father."

"Ygh…" Genma's face clenched up, and that was the moment when Ranma could stand no more and kicked his father in the side of the head.

"I knew it!" he swore as his father took a mouth full of dirt in the face, "You cheated on Mom! I swear after this is over you're gonna confess to Ryoga and get this straightened up one way or another!"

"First you have to win the fight, Saotome," Nabiki said, "Though I have to agree with you…Pops here definitely had that coming…"

Across the field a new arrival said, "Oh my…did I make it here in time?"

"Miss Kodachi," Tofu acknowledged the approach of the Black Rose, "Your timing is perfect. Things are just about to happen, and it would a shame for you to miss this."

Shampoo made a sniff, "Rose Girl here root for Pig-Boy or for Ranma?"

"Why, for both of them, of course," Kodachi said slyly as she eyed the purple haired Amazon, "To witness two strong bulls going at it in the prime of their youth, the rush of adrenaline, the coursing of blood and the flow of masculine hormones setting the pulse to racing…what better sport is there for a maiden so pure and innocent as myself? Not that I expect a country-born bumpkin like yourself to appreciate the aesthetics."

Shampoo frowned. She did not like this woman on instinctual grounds. There was something about her that felt more than a little "off" to her way of thinking, and while her words were nothing that she would not hear many times spoken in her village, still Shampoo distrusted such words being spoken by this outsider girl. With her it sounded…positively creepy.

Farther off to one side a trio of unusually garbed women happened upon the scene, attracted by the commotion and the sense of a crowd that was gathered to witness an event. And since the only event in their homeland that could attract a crowd that size was a fight, they hardly were in the least bit surprised at anything but the gender of the two combatants facing squarely against one another.

"Oh look," Silk smiled, "A Rooster fight. Haven't seen one of those in ages."

"That's Cockfight," Comb said with her best "I don't know this person" expression.

"That usually means that there are Hens worth squabbling over," remarked Siren with amusement, "Oh, and look over there. The Prodigal herself, over on the side of the boy with the bandana."

"Shampoo?" Comb reacted with a start, taking a step forward and almost weeping with joy, "Oh…my little girl! She's so much taller than I remember…and her hair….has she been using a conditioner on it lately?"

She started to take another step forward when she found Silk's staff blocking her path.

"Not just yet, old friend," Silk said, "Let's just hang back and watch what happens here. This arrangement looks interesting, and I see many curious patterns being formed between these young people. And besides…take a look at who else is presently in attendance."

"What…?" Comb turned and blanched, seeing a man in a gi wearing a familiar head covering while feeling a lump to the side of his face as he tried to stand up on his own power, and all at once her posture went askew and she nearly facefaulted, "No way!"

"Oh my," Siren sounded amused, "Isn't that fellow the odd person from twenty years ago who you and Silk encountered in the woods? Oh…and over there…that fellow with the mustache. How distinguished looking."

"Eh?" Silk's curiosity aroused, "He grew a Mustache?"

"The crying man who couldn't stop weeping at his own marriage ceremony?" Comb bristled, "Those two fools are in the middle of all of this?"

"Not only that," Siren said with a coo, "There are young people here as well. Very interesting young people…and such a curious variety of auras."

"You noticed that as well, did you, Archmage?" Silk smiled, "And did you also take a very good look at the oldest of those three girls standing next to the boy. Does she seem to you somehow familiar?"

"What older…?" Comb started to say when she took in the sight of the tallest girl standing next to the handsome boy and blanched again, "No way…"

"It must be genetics," Siiren said, "After all, you and Kimiko were like twins in the olden days. Born under a curious star, Templates born of a similar Archetype. Alas, your rival perished early in life while you continued on to blossom into the mature young woman you are today."

"Yes, but I have only the one troublesome daughter," Silk said, "She had three of them, and the latter two are each a curious blending of qualities that I never suspected Kimiko of possessing. Perhaps her dormant traits were realized in her offspring…the same ones that predisposition me for my current profession."

"Ew," Comb grimaced, "What a frightening concept."

"Now take a very good look at the two boys," Siren cooed, "Notice anything interesting about them?"

"Eh?" Comb frowned, "They…look alike."

"You say that about most Japanese," Silk replied, "But I can see invisible lines of destiny that bind them together. And the one responsible for them being at odds with one another…"

"Genma," Comb snarled the word, "That bald headed idiot…what has he done this time around?"

"That is the question is it not?" Siren glanced around, "Now, if Fate follows Her usual patterns there ought to be one other participant lurking about somewhere. Of course with her sense of direction it could be by next week that she actually makes it to this location…"

"What, her?" Comb bristled, manifesting a battle aura.

"Oh my," Silk smiled, "So many flashes from the past coming to us at one time. It makes me feel positively nostalgic for the old days, eh Comb dear?"

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Comb said with disgust filling her being, too much of the "old days" filling her with loathing.

Some distance away a young girl paused to look at her elder and say, "Gesundheit. Hey, you've been sneezing an awful lot, Mom. You sure you're not coming down with a cold?"

"Positive," the older woman sniffed, "Never been sick a day in my life, Ryomi-chan. Now, where did they move that blasted school building this time?"

Ryomi, age fourteen, just heaved a sigh and said, "Why not let Shirokuro guide us? She knows her way around all of Japan."

"Good idea," said Hibiki Atsuko, "I should have thought of that before." And then she laughed nervously while rubbing a hand against the back of her head, only to go, "Gluh!" as a facefull of water splashed against her.

"Hey!" Ryomi cried as some of the droplets touched her, then she whirled around and growled, "Hey, lady! Watch where you do that!"

"Oh, sorry there," said the old woman holding the bucket and the ladle, that she had been using to clean dust off of the sidewalk before her place, "Didn't see you passing there, Child. Er…wasn't there someone with you a moment ago?"

Ryomi glanced down and saw the beady eyes looking up at her in dismay, then growled, "Honestly! Can't you stay dry for just one day, Mom? You're costing us a fortune in hot water. Oh, never mind."

She reached down and with one hand picked up the huge backpack that her mother had been carrying, complete with umbrella, then scooped up the discarded clothes and said, "Come along. There's no time to find a bath house, not when you say that Big Brother is facing a crisis."

"Ah…dear," the old woman said as the girl started out in a direction very different from where they had been headed, "Where are you going, if I might ask?"

"Furinkan High School," the young girl replied, "Do you know it?"

"Why…it's over in that direction," the old woman pointed with the ladle, "You can't miss it."

"Right," Ryomi turned around, then headed off in a direction perpendicular to where the old woman had been pointed.

The silver-tipped Fox on the ground, however, blinked her eyes and stared up at the elderly woman, wondering if she had seen her somewhere before. To her dismay the woman turned and gave her a sly look before saying, "Better hurry up if you want to catch up with her. Children these days can get into so much trouble without the guidance of their parents."

Atsuko decided better than to ask questions at this point and hurried up to fall in step alongside her daughter, hoping that they would not get lost too badly this time as the sense of impending dread that was filling her in regards to her son was growing more acute by the moment.

The old woman smiled slyly. Kishijoten, Goddess of Luck and Odd Fortune, knew that those two would never find their way on their own. But, fortunately, the markers that she had left would help even a Hibiki to find their way. And urgent to find the boy it was as she herself was feeling the dread of forces swirling in the distance the like of which even the Gods dared not to imagine…

"Well, Ranma?" Ryoga snarled, "Are we going to do this or what?"

"Your call, Dude," Ranma said as he readied himself, "You're the one who started this, so you may as well be the one who takes the first shot."

"Started this?" Ryoga snarled, "Hardly! But I'm going to finish this once and for all!"

"Look, I'm sorry about Jusenkyo," Ranma said, "And the Bread thing was kind of over the top. But fighting a duel over stuff that happened in the past is just pointless and stupid. So can't we just call it a draw and agree to make friends and all of that?"

"Friends?" Ryoga snarled, "With you?"

"Look here," Ranma said, lowering his voice, "There may be a possibility…I ain't saying that it is, but…it's a…kind of like a…maybe resemblance…like…a relationship or…something…"

"What are you babbling about?" Ryoga snarled, "Fight me and die…or run away and die like the coward that you are, Saotome Ranma!"

"Geez, would you listen to yourself already?" Ranma said, "You're starting to sound like Kuno Tatewaki with all these insults against my name and what not. I mean, what did I ever do to you in the first place to get you so mad at me?"

"What did you do?" Ryoga bristled, raising his umbrella, "Because of you-I'VE SEEN HELL!"

He threw the umbrella, and as before it unfolded and went whizzing at Ranma, who side-stepped it easily. But unlike the last time it went by so fast that it kicked up a breeze, and Ranma felt it like sheering force winds slicing through the air and creating minor tears across his outfit.

"Hey!" Ranma cried as the umbrella whipped past him and came near to the three Tendo sisters, surprising them with a similar buffering of winds that knocked Nabiki and Akane backwards.

Kasumi instinctively braced herself, turning her body sharply at an angle and assuming a stance that would intensify the effectiveness of her footing.

The umbrella completed its arc, turned around and came back the same way, but this time Akane and Nabiki had the good sense to scramble out of the way before either could be hurt. Kasumi merely drew her bokken and met the attack by drawing it in such a way that it created a counter-wind that deflected it without touching.

"Whoah…nice move, Kasumi," Ranma said as the umbrella did a spinning arc before returning to the hand of the boy who had just thrown it.

"Tendo Secret Art, Wind Slash Defense," she said as she straightened out and brought her point down as if in a challenging thrust, "And if you are going to be including my family in this then be prepared to take me on as well as my iinazuke."

"That-that attack!" Comb blurted.

"Kimiko's move," Silk remarked, "The girl is her daughter, no doubt about it."

"Akane!" Shampoo cried out, "Ryoga! You no attack Airen or Airen sisters!"

"Airen?" Tofu asked curiously.

"Ah…" Shampoo said, "Is girl…Shampoo no want see hurt. Only Ranko."

"What did she just say?" Comb reacted in dismay.

"Oh my," Silk remarked, "This just gets more interesting by the minute."

"Isn't that the truth?" Siren said slyly, though her focus was less upon Shampoo than on the trio of Tendo girls, particularly the two who had sensibly moved out of the area of an attack

"Suit yourselves, Lady," Ryoga cried, swinging back with his umbrella, "I'll take you both on!"

"Think again, JERK!" Ranma said as he surged forward and lashed out with a kick that caught Ryoga by surprise, knocking the umbrella from his hand, and following up with a punch to the face that looked powerful enough to lay the other boy out cold.

Only it didn't work out that way. Ryoga reacted to the punch but shrugged it off with ridiculous ease and came back with a punch of his own that connected with Ranma's mid-section.

The blow sent the boy plummeting backwards so hard that he flew for dozens of meters and ploughed into the ground, rolling several dozen meters more until coming to a stop in a heap, at which he lay for several seconds without moving.

"Ranma-kun!" Kasumi cried, then turned and flashed her bokken at Ryoga to deter the boy from following up on his attack, "Nabiki…see if he's hurt."

"Ah…right," Nabiki said as she started to move forward, only to see Ranma roll back into a couching position, holding his side and looking more annoyed than seriously hurt.

"Why that…dirty rotten Pig!" Ranma stood up, grimacing slightly.

"Hey…are you all right?" asked Nabiki.

"Oh sure, never better," Ranma said, "Just had the wind knocked out of me is all. Didn't expect the guy to pack such a wallop."

"You Baka!" Akane said, "He's stronger than you, so don't let him hit you!"

"Back off," Ranma said, "I don't need your advice to win a fight. And now that I know that this guy can take a punch I won't have to hold back."

"Oh really?" Nabiki asked, suspecting that the boy was hurt worse than he let on, but was covering for the sake of his pride, "You're saying you went easy on him before?"

"Hey, I never go all out on a guy who's weaker than me," Ranma smiled a cocky little smile, "It wouldn't be fun picking on the weak. But this guy's on a whole 'nother level."

"Be careful, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, "And you…where's your pride as a Martial Artist?"

"You think I'm intimidated facing you because you're a girl?" Ryoga said, drawing back and stabbing forward with his umbrella, "Well think again!"

He jabbed with it like it was a sword to thrust with, and Kasumi met his thrusts by turning each one aside with careful and precise deflecting motions of her bokken. But gradually she started to give ground, forced on the defensive by the boy, who gave her no openings to his defenses.

"Get back, Kasumi!" Ranma said as he started to rush up from behind her, "Let me deal with him, not you!"

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi made the mistake of allowing herself to be partially distracted, and all at once one of the thrusts forced its way past her guard and almost struck her on one shoulder, but for her turning her body sideways to allow the tip of the umbrella to glide right past her.

But to Ranma it looked as though she had come close to being hit, and all at once he surged forward, leaping past Kasumi and landing upon the outstretched arm gripping the umbrella. That forced it downward into the ground as Ranma moved up that arm and laid out with a punch far more powerful than the previous blow, this time staggering Ryoga and knocking him backwards for several pages.

"You son of a bitch!" Ranma snarled, "How dare you attack my fiancée!"

"Ranma-kun!" Kasumi called out, "I'm all right…" the but younger man was too enraged at the moment to properly hear her.

Ryoga recovered from the punch and came at Ranma again, only to have another blow collide with his face, followed by a third and forth punch, each staggeringly powerful and forcing even the powerful boy on the defensive.

But Ryoga suddenly lifted his umbrella and deflected the next punch, then turned the blow around to force Ranma off balance, which created another opening by which he used the handle of his weapon to knock Ranma to the ground with relatively little effort.

"Fiancée, huh?" Ryoga said with a derisive snort, "I'll make a widow out of her before you two are even married."

"Don't you touch her," Ranma said with a force in his voice that sounded fierce in its determination, and it was clear by that statement that he was not truly hearing what was said but rather was anticipating something else that reflected his own fears and anxieties. And like that the battle was joined with the two of them squaring off to exchange punches and kicks that were delivered with great energy and no little amount of sheer determination.

"Oh my," said Kodachi, "It certainly is getting quite intense."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Is almost too-too even as fighters. Boy Ryoga have strength but boy Ranma no pushover."

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that, Shampoo-san," Tofu said, chuckling slightly to himself, "There's no way that Ranma can win if he simply attempts to trade blows at close quarters with Ryoga."

"What?" Kodachi asked, suspecting that the good doctor had done more than she suspected to tamper with the lost boy who had been under his care for the past forty-eight hours. And if anything it appeared that her worst suspicions were about to come to fruition.

Ranma was appalled to realize that he was facing an opponent who did not know how to feel pain or react to a punch in the manner to which he was long accustomed. He could feel his blows connecting and felt them have a reaction in the body of his opponent, but Ryoga just absorbed the kinetic energy like a sponge and kept on going. A normal foe subjected to this level of punishment would have the good sense to back away and proceed with caution rather than risk injury by the sort of reckless attacks to which he was now on the receiving end.

But somehow Ryoga kept shrugging things off, and he was definitely a lot stronger even than Ranma had estimated. And he was not going down when he was hit hard enough to overwhelm the nervous system, as though key pain receptors had been blocked. And he was not tiring as quickly as Ranma would have anticipated given the furious way in which Ryoga swung with his umbrella or jabbed at points that Ranma had just vacated seconds before.

"Whoah," Siren said, "That one boy is pouring it on. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would suspect that he is exceeding his own maximum limits."

"Your instincts do not fail you, Archmage," Comb said with a frown, "There is definitely something wrong with that boy's fighting style. He is intermediate at best, but even a superbly trained male of our village would be hard pressed to sustain that effort."

"The boy is definitely maxing out on his potential," Silk agreed, "Which makes it all the more remarkable that the other boy is holding up as well as he is."

"Yes, but with three cracked ribs slowing him down his fighting style is definitely hobbled," Comb frowned, "He shows remarkable resilience, and his potential may well be Master level. But at the moment he is just a helpless bag of meat for that other boy to pound into sirloin. And if he continues to take hits like he is sustaining then I fear for the both of them. Two such promising warriors going to waste like that."

"Yes, this would be the time for an Elder to step in and put a halt to things before they get too far out of control," Siren mused, "But did you not notice that the one boy seems the more popular of the two? And by that I do not just mean the crowds but with the three who bear the mark of Kimiko."

"And Shampoo said Airen," Comb's frown deepened, "Perhaps that boy is fighting a challenge match for her honor. That would explain a lot."

"But the one girl who stood up for him is clearly of no concern to the boy with the umbrella," Silk remarked, "How curious. Perhaps we should let things continue a bit and only intervene when it would appear that one side is clearly the victor."

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi felt her heart lurch as she saw her fiancé take yet another glow to the face that staggered him backwards for half a dozen paces.

She started to take a step forward but Nabiki said, "No, Sis…we gotta stay out of this. Ranma has to fight this on his own."

"But Nabiki," Akane protested, "If this keeps up he's going to be…"

"You think I don't know that?" Nabiki snapped at her, and for a moment the careful mask of the Mercenary dropped away, giving Akane a glimpse of the real torment that was going on with her sister, "Ranma has his pride, and that's something we have to respect. But don't worry…I won't let things get any farther than they are," she turned back and with her gaze sought out one group of students standing on the sidelines, who nodded to her with tacit acknowledgement of the agreed upon signal.

The members of the Science Club were hardly known for being the most stable lot in the Furinkan student body. They were the classic definition of the word "Nerdy" in that they had no girlfriends, obsessed about fanboy stuff, and had IQs that were at-to-near Mensa levels. They also tended to screw up most of their experiments due to their inattention to minute details and their manic pursuit of things that went "BOOM" or sent the school Electric Bill skyrocketing every month.

But with a bit of guidance, some careful encouragement, and a good inducement of bribery and blackmail their misguided pursuits could be turned to useful things like laying remotely guided radio-controlled explosive landmines in key strategic positions. And at this point the leader of the science club reached into the pocket of his lab coat and depressed the switch that would set everything in motion.

Considering the amount of damage already being done to the landscape by the fight, when the first of the explosions went off it was just a minor firecracker, but it startled both Ranma and Ryoga at a key point in their duel when a break in the action was more than called for.

"What the…?" Ranma grunted, even as a second explosion went off not five meters away, followed by a third and a forth at differing locations, but which startled both boys enough to make them momentarily forget about their intense efforts at pounding each other senseless.

Then a warning instinct prompted Ranma to move, and just barely in time he shoved Ryoga out of the way as a blast went off nearly underneath them, propelling them both skywards.

"Nabiki!" Akane cried.

"Whoops," Nabiki put a hand to her mouth, "Forgot about that one…"

The explosion was too low-level to do much damage, other than to shake up the combatants, but once they shrugged it off they immediately re-commenced their efrorts at pounding each other's lights out while still airborne. In this Ranma scored a lucky hit and sent Ryoga tumbling down to take a dirt bath in the ruined tundra that had been a flat and level field of glass mere moments earlier.

Off to the side Silk said, "Well now…this is starting to get interesting."

"Isn't it though?" Siren smiled, eyeing the key members of the supporting cast, whose rapid fire exchanges she had not missed for all the distracting vision that the sight of two men fighting tended to produce in most Amazons. And key in her focus of attention was Nabiki.

"What was that?" Ryomi asked as they approached the gathering of students, "Are they putting on a fireworks display? In the middle of the day? Hey-Mom! Wait up!" she cried as the fox trotting at her side suddenly shot forward as though propelled by a slingshot.

Ranma landed easily and paused to touch his side with a wince. That first blow Ryoga had landed was hurting a lot worse than it should have, and it was starting to throw off his timing and slow him down in his attacks, forcing him to divert needless amount of his energy to keeping up his defenses.

Right away he had determined that Ryoga was fighting at a level that was superhuman, even by the standards of the Martial Artists whom he had faced in the past. It felt wrong the way Ryoga moved, and he suspected the boy was in a near-berserker state or else the pain of moving like that would be affecting him even more than his own injuries were impeding Ranma.

But still he raised one leg and assumed a classic crane-style pose while saying, "Had enough yet? I got more where that came from, Bro!"

Ryoga literally spat dirt as he pushed himself up out of the crater he had created and snarled, "I'm just getting started, Ranma! You haven't beaten me yet, not by a long shot!"

"Geez, you're stubborn," Ranma sniffed, "But have it your way. This fight's just beginning to get fun."

Off to the side Shampoo said, "Aiyaa…cocky boy no good actor. He hurt bad. No think he fight long like that."

"I was counting on that," Tofu smiled, albeit his eyes looked sad, which Kodachi noted as a paradox while keeping her own counsel on the matter of the likely welfare of the combatants.

"What now, Nabiki?" Akane asked, "They're still intent on fighting one another, and I don't think either one of them can last another minute."

"I'm thinking, don't rush me," Nabiki said, glancing around and tossing out various contingency ideas as she sought frantically for a way to balance the odds out in favor of Ranma's survival.

And then it hit her, and she turned to the Science club and signaled to their Top Geek the special command sign that they had worked out earlier in the day.

The leader of the Science Club nodded then said, "Time to blow it, Guys. Here's were we earn those nude shots of Akane…"

Ryoga started to chuckle slightly, straightening up as he reached up to his headband and said, "This has been fun up until now, Ranma…but it's time to tend this."

"What have you got in mind?" Ranma asked, in no great hurry to press the attack since remaining where he was standing took too much effort.

To his surprise Ryoga pulled off three bananas, identical to the one he still wore as a headband, and he began to spin them in his hands before launching them like Frisbees.

Ranma instinctively twisted his body out of the way, heedless of the pain in his side that this cost him as the deadly darts sliced through the space where he had been standing. Ranma rumbled into a hand spring and somersaulted away as several more bandana attacks sliced the air and just barely missed connecting with their intended target

He winced as he landed on his feet again, turning and saying, "That the best you can do? Throw stuff at me? I've had a harder time dodging spitballs."

"You laugh, Ranma, but I can tell you're slowing down," Ryoga started to advance, "Now to finish this once and for all!"

Which was precisely when the button was pushed that set off the last and biggest of the mines, this one located directly next to the main water pipe feeding the sprinkler system for the track and field, which just happened to be located a mere five meters away from the two combatants.

Both boys staggered, and then their eyes went wide as an eruption of water and mud came surging forth at the both of them, knocking them off balance and bringing the fight to an immediate halt as the two combatants momentarily disappeared from view.

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, and this time when she moved forward there was no one who tried to impede her efforts.

"That…was a little excessive, don't you think, Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"Hey, it did the job," Nabiki said, "No way is Ryoga going to be doing anymore fighting in the condition he's in."

"But what about Ranma?" Akane started forward, "When people get a look at him in his cursed form..."

"Already got that covered," Nabiki said as she hurried on to follow in the footsteps of her sisters.

Ranko sputtered and glanced around, finmding herself in the middle of a virtual lake that had opened up in the soccer field as she said, "What the heck? What just happened? Ryoga?"

"Aiyaa!" she heard a familiar voice call out, "Saotome Ranko? Shampoo find you at last!"

"Yikes!" Ranko shot to her feet and turned around to stare in dismay at the purple haired girl, who had come rushing to the aid of the man she had seen fall down, only to find in his place the object of her other obsession.

"Shampoo hunt you down from China to Japan," the Amazon said as she resolutely stalked up towards the edge of the pool looking the redhead over, "Now find you like drowned cat. Where go boy named Ranma?"

"Ah…ah…" Ranko's mind went blank, but she quickly came up with a reply of, "He…must have taken off. You just missed him."

Shampoo leaned closer and frowned, "Shampoo think you lie. But no have time for that. You owe Shampoo lost honor in village. You meet Shampoo tomorrow. We fight, yes?"

"Ah…" Ranko swallowed, "Sure thing…not a problem. After all, a Saotome doesn't run away from a fight…"

She suddenly found the purple haired girl much closer to her face than she cared to think about as the Amazon purred, "You run from fight all way from China. If stay in village Shampoo no track you here. But then…no meet Airen. Shampoo owe you that. So, no kill Ranko. But Ranko fight Shampoo. Is matter of honor."

"Ah…right, matter of honor," Ranko grimaced, then said, "Oh, here comes your Airen right now. Hey, Akane!"

"Ranko?" Akane decided to play along as she had heard just enough to get the gist of the conversation, "Er…where is Ranma?"

"Heck if I know," Ranko shrugged, "Could be anywhere. By the way, nice Girlfriend you got here. She's pretty much to die for."

Akane glared, "Don't start on that. Shampoo…"

"Why Shampoo think Akane no tell Shampoo something?" the Amazon looked at her slyly, "Think Shampoo fall off turnip truck? Is no boy here. No even stupid Pig-boy."

"Ah…well…where is Ryoga?" Akane asked, lamely trying to change the subject.

"I don't know," Ranko replied, "He was here a minute ago, but now…" she glanced around then said, "Hey…wait a minute. Pig-boy…?"

Off to the side Tofu studied these exchanges and then adjusted his glasses, "So, that's the way it is. How very interesting."

"You suspect the Harridan of disloyalty?" Kodachi asked, "She does seem as though she is on friendly terms with the Tendos, I have noticed."

"I'll bet you do, Kuno-san," Tofu smiled, "But I never really was counting on Shampoo to be a key component in my plans to begin with. It was convenient having her around as it confirmed a good many of my suspicions regarding those ancient texts. But now that I know where her real loyalties lie…"

"Tofu-Sensei."

"Gak!" Tofu stiffened with shock, then slowly turned around and said, "Kasumi…what a surprise meeting you here of all places…"

"Please stop," Kasumi said, "I know that you are behind the odd way that Ryoga was behaving just now…and I want to know why you would do something so awful."

"K-Kasumi…?" Tofu blinked.

"You've always been such a dear friend to my family, and I've long respected you and considered you to be a man of principles," Kasumi continued, "But to do this to a young boy whom you know was intent on fighting my iinazuke…why? Have I done something to offend you? Are you angry with me that you would take it out on poor Ranma, who has never given you any reason for offense?"

"Kasumi…I…it's…not…ah…" Tofu stammered.

Kasumi shifted her gaze towards Kodachi and said, "Do you have any idea why he would do such a thing, Kodachi-san? I'm at a loss here. I don't know what to think anymore. This whole business…it's so confusing."

"Kasumi-chan," it was Kodachi's turn to stammer, "I…suppose…"

But Kasumi turned away and said, "I must go to see how badly Ranma is hurt, but you will forgive me if I cannot allow him to be seen by you. I no longer have confidence in your abilities as a doctor."

"Kasumi…" Tofu said, his mouth open as he stared in shock and dismay as the slender girl went right on past him without glancing in his direction, and suddenly he felt very small in his own estimation.

Off to the side, unnoticed by anyone, Silk said, "Now that was cold."

"No kidding," Siren agreed, "But somehow it seemed…oddly deserving."

"That young man has definitely dishonored his profession," Silk remarked, then added, "So what do you have to say about it, Comb? Eh….? That's odd…where did she get to all of a sudden?"

"Good question," Siren said, "But a more appropriate one would be…where did that boy go who disappeared…and who is this pigtailed girl who took the place of the other. Curiouser and curiouser this…"

Ryoga blinked his eyes and looked around in some confusion. He was being dragged by something, of that much he was certain. His last memory was of taking a hard blast of cold water to his face and almost drowning in the resulting torrent. But then he came too and it seemed as though some bushes were surrounding him, and there was something furry moving beside him and…

He started, the animal instincts that he had acquired since gaining his cursed body leaping to full alert. He turned his head and saw the muzzle of a predator that was dragging him by his bandana and instantly felt the panic flood through him.

He squealed and bolted to his feet, intent on running like hell for his life, when all at once he impacted with a warm set of cushions that impeded his forward progress.

"WHOOF! HEY!" thew young girl cried, instantly grabbing him in slender hands that held him firmly as she said, "Where the heck do you think you're going, Baka?"

He struggled in vain but those hands were much too strong, and then he felt her shake him to get his attention as she cried, "I can't understand what you're saying, you idiot! Just calm down! We're not going to hurt you!"

Ryoga blinked, looked up in surprise and saw a familiar face then went, "Squeal?"

"That's right, it's me, your little sister, Ryomi," she said, "Geez, what is the matter with you? Mom said you'd fallen into one of those cursed spring things, but I never guessed my big bro would turn into such a little Porker."

Ryoga scowled, but then heard a sound that caused his shoulders to clench up, and very slowly he turned to see the other face looking intently at him.

And nearly went into another paroxysm of panic.

"Yeah, that's Mom," Ryomi said, "She fell into one of those spring things too. The Drowned Fox, or something like that. Good thing I've got more sense than the both of you and I didn't wind up with a curse. But if you'll calm down we can get some hot water and…"

Something fell at her feet and a gruff female voice said, "Better put on some clothing when you do that. I understand you Japanese have a thing about exposure."

"Who the hell are…?" Ryomi gasped, only to hear her mother make a noise that sounded more like a hiss of warning and possible menace.

"Bite me, I dare you, Oni," said the purple haired woman who stood almost six feet tall in some kind of foreign raiment that looked too elaborate to be a regular costume, and there was the hilt of a sword sticking out from just over one shoulder. "But I didn't come here to fight. At least…not at this time."

"Ah…who are you again?" Ryomi asked with a more wary tone as she sensed instinctively that the purple haired woman was not someone you disrespected lightly.

"I am Kho-Hom of the Nyanchiczu of Joketsuzoku, which is in China," the woman replied, "Your mother knows me quite well. We go back some twenty years in our personal history, which is about as long as it's been since our paths last crossed. As for what else I am, I am a Doctor, and that boy trapped in the body of the pig is now my patient."

The fox made an inquiring note, eyes suddenly much wider, and her ears no longer flattened.

"Fine, don't believe me," Comb replied, "But I have questions and your son may have some of the answers that I seek. And he's too badly hurt by that battle for us to quarrel about the old days. So just trust me to do my job, because I am a professional. And if you still distrust me afterwards…" her hand caressed the hilt of the blade at her shoulder, "We can always settle things the old way. Once you regain human form, that is. Your call."

The fox seemed to consider the point then slowly turned and gestured with her muzzle at the piglet.

"Glad for once to find you being reasonable about this," Comb said, turning to the younger girl, "Do you have a kettle of water handy? This will be so much easier to do once we get these two idiots back to what passes for normal."

"I've got the kit in my pack," Ryomi said, then paused, "Did something bad happen to Ryoga-kun?"

"That's what I intend to find out," Comb replied, her scowl filling her mind as she thought about the strange fellow with the glasses who had been giving her such odd vibrations. Just what had that fool been doing…and how was Shampoo connected? So many questions to have answered, but on this one occasion Comb was prepared to be patient…

Continued.

The first round of the Fight is concluded, but if you think it's over now then just wait around for, "A Scar in the Wind," or, "Half a Loaf Saved is Half a Loaf Spurned." Be there…

X

_._,_._


	15. Chapter 15

Tsundere15

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Oh my," said Lotion, "This does look rather complicated."

"What the heck is going on?" said Frank, "That was a High School in Japan, but why were those guys fighting each other?"

"Hey, who knows why humans fight?" Sasquatch said, "Never could figure out that branch of the Hominid line. Ah…present company excluded, of course."

"That was my granddaughter, Silk," Lotion remarked, "And her best friend, Comb…and my maternal grandmother…"

"Siren," Frank said, "I know…we've met. What I want to know is what they're doing in Japan? Hasn't that place suffered enough?"

"Yeah, with Gojira and alien visitations and all of that," Sasquatch noted, "And what nut job told the Alien governments that Tokyo was the capital of Earth anyway?"

"I dunno," Frank said, "I'd have to check it out with my friends at MIB and see if they started that particular rumor."

"My guess it was New York," Lotion turned around, "They probably got tired of being the target of Galactus and every other bum of the galaxy who wants to make a name for themselves.. But back to the subject at hand…"

"Yeah," Frank said, "Making sure that Tokyo stays afloat and doesn't get blown to the depths of the ocean. And with Siren involved there's no telling what could happen."

"You do know my grandmother," Lotion smiled, "And my granddaughter…or should I say, my former Apprentice…is almost as much of a handful in her way. And Comb…"

"Is Cologne's maniac former heir, I know," Frank said, "I may try and stay clear of Amazon business but I've kept an eye on things from a distance, just to play it safe."

"Sensible man," Lotion smiled, "I knew there was a reason I married you. Maybe the mistake was in letting you go."

"Huh?" Sasquatch looked from the wizened old woman to the man-monster beside him and said, "I thought Amazons didn't believe in divorce."

"They made an exception for me," Frank said, "Long after we…ah…consummated our relationship. And before I married Eve…big mistake that was."

"She was made for you…literally," Lotion said, "But the warranty apparently wore out after only fifty or so years. I think you would have been better off with the Werewolf."

"So…that one kid we saw in your Vision is the new Nexus, huh?" Frank said by way of changing the subject, "Poor guy. Looks like he snagged a real cutie, though. That Babe with the Bokken…kinda reminds me of you at her age."

"Flatterer," Lotion turned around, "Obviously Cologne set this up, but I wonder what is going through her mind? The Matriarch should know the danger of assigning those three to such a delicate task. This is usually the sort of matter where she prefers to take a hands-on approach."

"I thought you said the matter was delicate?" Frank remarked, "And what about that other kid? The one with the bad aura?"

"Good question about him," Lotion frowned, "But my guess is that he's being tended to by Comb. Despite her many faults she does take her work seriously as a doctor. And my guess would be that boy needs all the help he can get, and not just for medical reasons either."

"So, you're thinking of stepping in and setting her right on this?" Frank asked, "I can get us there by first class air travel and be in Japan by early morning."

"I think it best not to rush into things without further study," Lotion said, "And besides, you know that I have my own ways of getting about. For now I'll forego good sense and leave my granddaughter to manage things on her own. After all, I don't want to give her the idea that I don't trust her competency in this matter."

"So you mean to play a stage hand role?" Sasquatch asked.

"Until I better understand the forces that are converging upon the place where this Nexus is residing," Lotion replied, "Besides…my granddaughter is not the one who worries me here. It's Siren. That she is involved at all alarms me since she of all Amazons is not beholden to the Council and cannot be ordered to do things that go contrary to her own better interests."

"She's also on the Governing Board of the Congress of Magic," Frank replied, "And one of the Twelve at that. Which makes her somebody to reckon with even if you don't fall under Amazon jurisdiction."

"Is she really that dangerous?" Sasquatch asked.

"Only if she likes you," Lotion replied, "And the Gods protect you if she does not like you, because where it concerns the Archmage you can bet the universe trembles, as should anyone who comes under her personal scrutiny, like those poor girls who are the children of Tendo Kimiko…"

"Well now," Siren said as she watched the redheaded girl wander off in the company of the trio of girls, being protectively flanked by the two older men, "What do you make of this, Silk? Such an interesting set of auras, unique even for a family of martial artists."

"I'm curious about the one with the bokken, of course," Silk remarked, "But even more so about the girl whom Shampoo was just flirting with. And that other girl, the one with the short hair…"

"Ah, I was wondering if you noticed her," Siren smiled, "Did you see the way that she was coordinating things from the sidelines? Very interesting that."

"She was cheating to make the fight end short of a decisive victory," Silk observed, "My guess is that she has feeling for the boy, but that he is interested in the taller sister."

"Yet Shampoo apparently chose the younger of the trio," Siren mused, "And called her Airen."

"Oh my," Silk smiled, "What must Comb be making of that? Can that girl truly be strong enough to have defeated an Amazon, and in such short time gained the favorable interest of Comb's prodigal daughter?"

"Well, it seems apparent that she used the Kiss of Life rather than the Kiss of Death with that outsider girl," Siren said with a sly leer, "What must have been going through her mind when she made that decision?"

"I rather suspect it would make for an interesting story," Silk averred, "Suffice it to say that things are very interesting in Nerima. And not just because it so reminds me of the old days."

"You once had very strong feelings for that mustache-man who is apparently the father of those girls," Siren said slyly, "How curious that the oldest looks so much like your Kachu."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Silk said facetiously, "But seriously…that redheaded girl, the one with the pig tail, who took the place of the boy…"

"Jusenkyo," Siren said, "No doubt about it."

"This explains much about why Shampoo has yet to return to China," Silk noted with an intense look of thoughtfulness in her expression, "Only…does she fully realize the implications? If the girl who defeated her on the Challenge Log is really a boy in disguise…"

"Yes, that does complicate things considerably," Siren mused, "So many convoluted ties circulating around those people…such energies as I am sensing flowing through and around each and every one of them…yes indeed. I am very glad that I took on this assignment."

"Now if only Comb would get back from whatever it is that is keeping her preoccupied," Silk noted, "Then we can add her perspective to our own and form a triumvirate decision to present before the Council."

"That's assuming we want to rush into anything prematurely," Siren cautioned, "And for my part I am not in any great hurry to get back to China…not when things seem to be growing more interesting by the minute. And by all that is Holy I intend to do a thorough job of research before I render my own judgement…"

Further on ahead of where the two Amazons were following as discreetly as they were able, moving from rooftop to rooftop in an effort to keep pace with their intended quarry, the family in question was engaged in their own vigorous debate.

"I tell you, I'm feeling a lot better, Nabiki," Ranma said, having been restored back to his true sex by a handy dash of hot water, "That pain in my side is practically gone already…"

"Oh really?" Nabiki said skeptically, and poked the boy in the ribs, noting with some satisfaction how he stiffened up with his face convulsing in pain and dismay.

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, "Maybe you ought to take it easy for a while. That fight took a lot out of you…"

"Hey…I'm all right, Kasumi," Ranma responded, the very tightness in his voice putting lie to his words, "I heal fast, so in a while it won't be a problem. I'll just take a nap when I get home then eat some of your delicious lunch and I'll be back to normal in no time at all."

"Baka," Akane growled, "You think you're invulnerable, Saotome? I got a news flash for you: You're only human!"

"Back off, Tomboy," Ranma growled, "I've been in plenty of fights before. I know what I'm doing."

"Foolish boy," his father growled, "These girls are worried about you, and all you can do is try to act tough and macho? That act won't stand you well in a real fight, and if you really were on the top of your game that boy would never have nailed you the way he did."

"It's true, Son," Soun said, "Your father and I fought many tough battles in our times and some we barely came away from with our skin still on our backs. And if you fall before you can marry my Kasumi and inherit the Dojo it would leave a big hole in all of us, of that you can be certain."

"Look it's not that I don't appreciate everybody for being worried," Ranma said, "But it's like you didn't trust me to know how to handle myself out there. Sure Ryoga was tougher than I thought he'd be, and he knew how to throw a punch. But that's because he had some kind of trick boosting his speed almost to my own level, and for that you can thank our friendly Doctor."

Kasumi made a faint sound and glanced away, and Ranma saw this and hastily reacted, "Ah…I mean…I know he's a friend to you guys, but I think he's got it in for me. And I know he's got the know- how to fix it so that an idiot like Ryoga can fight beyond his normal limits. But…that just makes me feel sorry for Ryoga."

"Excuse me?" Nabiki said, "You're sorry for the guy who just tried to beat you into a grease smear?"

"Yeah, because there's a reason you never go all out like that in a fight," Ranma said, "You can do a lot of damage to yourself if you don't hold nothing back. And that guy was starting to slow down and show signs of pain the more the fight went on."

"What Ranma-kun says is the truth, Nabiki," Kasumi said, "The human brain is wired with a self-regulating capacity that is imposed upon our muscles for precisely the reason that he states. If you go beyond your limits it can do internal damage to your muscles, joints and ligaments. It might even be permanent, which means that you won't heal back no matter how much time you take for recovery."

"Oh my…that poor guy," Akane said, "So, in other words, in order to get at Ranma here, he was willing to destroy his own career as a martial artist?"

"It's doubtful that the boy even knew what the price would be for risking himself like that," Genma replied, "It's like the two different forms of energy that a Martial Artist utilizes in a fight, Se and Do. One used for defense, the other for attack, and never the two combined at once."

"Why is that?" Akane asked, never having heard this aspect of the art be explained before.

"Because the two are not compatible," her father replied, "Combined at once they could do irreparable damage to the nervous system, like two different charged forms of energy."

"Like Polarity," Nabiki said, "Positive and negative."

"Kind of," Ranma said, "Do is external power, Se is internal. That much even I know."

"It goes much farther than that, Son," Soun said, "The Master whom we studied under always warned us that two incompatible energies competing for dominance within a single body was like a series of contained explosions within a bottle. Invariably the body itself must ultimately break."

"How horrible," Kasumi said, "And Doctor Tofu allowed that boy to go beyond his limits?"

"I don't see how the Doc could fail to know what would happen when he increased Ryoga's strength like that," Ranma said, "He must really hate my guts."

"But why?" Kasumi asked, "I don't understand. How could Tofu-Sensei care so much about you that he would want to hurt you like that, Ranma-kun? He never even met you until we introduced you to him only a week ago."

"Kasumi…" Akane began to say, pausing before attempting again, "Oneechan…Doctor Tofu…he…"

"Watch out!" Nabiki cried, sensing something that prompted her to speak almost before the thought had entered her mind, but just an instant behind Ranma himself, who whirled around and faced his new opponent before any of the others knew that an attack was underway.

But though he raised his arms to block the strike, Ranma was still blown away by the attack, which picked him up and sent him flying backwards against a nearby wall, against which he impacted with stunning force.

"Ranma-kun!" Kasumi exclaimed, then turned around and said, "Oh my…"

"Is that…Kuno-san?" Nabiki gasped, seeing her main client standing there emitting a peculiar battle aura while clenching tightly to his trademark bokken.

"Saotome Ranma," his voice did not even sound like the normal Tatewaki, "I have you now, en guard!"

But Ranma was too surprised and stunned to do much more than slide off the wall and out of the impact crater that he had just created. It was clear that he was in no condition to defend himself and needed a moment to re-gather his wits.

A moment that Kuno did not intend to give him as he lunged forward with his bokken, crying, "DIIIEE-!" before any there could stop him…

"So this is how you people live on your own, I see," Comb said as she watched the young girl named Ryomi set up tent with well-practiced efficiency.

"Well, what do you expect, lady?" Ryomi asked while tying down the main tent rope, "You have to be prepared for anything when you've got a family curse like ours that makes it possible to wind up anywhere. We have a regular house, of course, but…we just can't seem to ever find our way there most of the time…"

"I see," Comb replied as she turned her focus back towards the young man who was laying face down on the blankets that had been spread out to form his bedding, "It must be very hard on you. A young warrior in training, and burdened with a mother who bears a curse courtesy of Jusenkyo."

"Oh, I don't mind," Ryomi said, "In a way it's kind of fun. I get to be the responsible one in our family. And Mom's not too big a handful when she gets like that."

"I see you don't mind encouraging her to be disrespectful to her mother," Atsuko herself growled from where she sat cross-legged on the opposite side of her son, arms folded beneath her chest as she tried to constrain her anxiety over Ryoga's condition, "You haven't changed a bit from the old days, Comb."

"Lucky for you that isn't completely true," Comb replied, moving her hands as she felt the currents of force beneath the skin of her current patient, "If I were the old me I'd have dismissed the lot of you to your sorry fate. After all, this boy just tried to murder his own brother…or am I right about that?" she said, seeing the incriminating wince in the expression of her former rival.

"Ack…how did you know?" Atsuko gasped.

"I had my suspicions," Comb replied, "I thought you had given up way too easy when Genma chose Nodoka over you. It would be just like you to sneak into his bed on the Honeymoon and use your Oni arts to attempt to seduce him, using the appearance of Nodoka."

"What?" Ryomi turned around, "Mom…is this true?"

Atsuko winced, but sighed, "You got me. Seventeen years ago I tried to turn my back on him. I was angry and hurt and fed up with the whole rotten, stupid business. I mean…three years of my life I wasted on that stupid bastard. True that's not much in the lifespan of an Oni, but I poured my heart into him and he just passed me over in favor of that Juraian witch!"

"But your mother wouldn't let you go that easy," Comb's eyes were slitted, "And you couldn't very well return home without a son to deliver."

Atsuko winced again, "Geez, you're scary. Well, what was I supposed to do? I loved that creep and he dumped me for Nodoka. It was my way of getting revenge on the both of them…and what do you care? You'd given up by that time and married that husband of yours, what's his name."

"Ha-Brus," Comb replied, "But go ahead and call him Hairbrush since that's what everyone else calls him."

"Wait…I'm confused," Ryomi sat down at the head of her brother, "Ryo-kun is somebody else's son? But…what about Daddy?"

"Ah…that's kind of a long story, Ryomi-chan," Atsuko replied, "You see…you and your brother have different fathers…and before I settled down with your father I…sort of, kind of knew this guy who was a really great martial artist…someone your grandmother was interested in for reasons that I'd…rather not go into."

"So…Ryo-kun's daddy is somebody else?" Ryomi blinked, "But…who?"

"He was back there on that schoolyard," Comb said, "I saw him, the creep. Just like I remember, only a lot more heavyset."

"Balding, near-sighted, plain to look at, wears a stupid head scarf all of the time," Atsuko grimaced.

"Thinks with his stomach, not his head," Comb growled, "Selfish and lazy, always wears the same smelly Gi, uses the most awful smelling cologne, the kind that he thinks makes him smell manly."

"Acts all brave and noble then chickens out just as soon as he confronts real danger," Atsuko replied, "Pompous, arrogant, chauvinistic windbag…"

"Thinks women should scrape and bow and serve him like a hostess at a Hot Spring," Comb's tone shook with obvious anger, "Never takes a woman serious as an opponent…"

"Yuck!" Ryomi said, "And that's Ryo-kun's dad? What a creep! Why were you ever interested in him in the first place, Mom?"

To her dismay both older women suddenly heaved mutual sighs and sagged their shoulders, wearing almost identical matching expressions of wistfulness, resignation, regret and longing.

"This is one of those things I'm supposed to get when I get older, huh?" Ryomi asked, feeling a massive sweat drop forming along the side of her head.

"I don't understand it any more than you," Atsuko replied.

"It goes against all logic, sense and reason," Comb said miserably, "I don't even know myself what it was about Genma that made me chase him around like some sort of lovesick puppy."

"It was pretty pathetic," Atsuko said, "Glad to know we both grew out of that phase, whatever it was. After all, we both came to our senses and got ourselves a pair of regular husbands."

"Speaking of which," Comb asked, "Whatever became of yours?"

"Ah…?" Atsuko blinked, and suddenly her expression seemed coy and equally evassive.

"Haven't seen Daddy in a while," Ryomi said, "Not since the last time we were at the house, which seems like ages ago. It happened shortly after Ryo-kun didn't come home after he left swearing revenge against some guy he called Ranma. We waited almost a month before Mom and me decided to go looking for him…and we've been looking ever since."

"And now that we have found him…" Atsuko glanced down, "Comb…how is…?"

"He's resting," Comb said, "I put him out so that he could get some much needed rest while I examine him. And now that I have…I…well…I'm just glad to know he isn't entirely human. If he was…he'd probably already be dead."

There was a stunned look on the expressions of the other two women, both old and young, with Ryomi gasping, "What? No…you can't mean…not my brother…?"

"Someone manipulated his Shiatsu pressure points to intensify his battle rage and cut off his internal limiter so that he'd increase his strength to maximum without any means of shutting himself down while his Oni rage took over," Comb's voice shook with barely constrained anger, "The one who did this was skilled…but clearly an amateur at manipulating the Moxibustion points. If an Amazon had done this to an enemy it would have been a cause for shame since the technique has been forbidden since the time of the Manchu."

"Someone did that to my son?" Atsuko was horrified.

"Fortunately the process was cut off just before it could reach the point of no return," Comb said as she continued examining the boy with her hands, "The Jusenkyo curse helped a little since there's an automatic healing factor that works in every time you change forms. But as it is he's badly messed up inside with thousands of internal injuries and stress fractures. His muscles were nearly shredded by the process of fighting in that state. His ligaments and joints also demonstrate considerable stress damage, and if it had not been for his partially demonic heritage, well. As I say, a fully human male who tried this would have had his body torn to hamburger. Any more fighting in that state and he'd be crippled for life and be done completely as a Martial Artist."

"My son…" Atsuko was horrified, then balled her fists, "Who did this to him?"

"I…have my suspicions," Comb said, "But since I came late on the scene I have no proof to back them."

"Tell me who did this to my little Ryo-kun!" Atsuko snarled.

"If I had a name to share with you," Comb replied, "I'd be signing his death warrant."

"So what do you care?" Atsuko shot back, "You Amazons wee also so free with your death threats and kisses of death and vows to kill your enemies…"

"I never killed you," Comb replied, "And the Gods know I had plenty of moments when I felt motivated."

Atsuko reached for her umbrella, "You want to start things up, just like the old days?"

"Mom!" Ryomi called out, "She's trying to help!"

"No thanks, I'll pass," Comb said, "I'm all done with that vowing to kill outsiders thing. I gave that up when I surrendered my status in the tribe as a former Champion. These days I'm a doctor, and my first and primary oath is to do no harm, to never take a life unless it is in self-defense, and to do everything within my power to save lives with these hands. I may still carry a sword, and my pride with it, but I only use them in the cause of Justice."

"Justice?" Atsuko glared, "That doesn't sound at all like the Comb I once knew."

"Like I said," Comb sighed, "I've changed. It may not seem like it to you, but if I were the way you remember me in the old days would I be going to this much trouble to look after the son of a former enemy? Especially a son by the man we both fought over so many times before? And besides…I feel a bit sorry for this clueless baka who allowed himself to be used as a tool for another man's revenge."

Atsuko's eyes widened, "You have changed. I never knew you to even be capable of feeling sympathy like that."

"And you seem a lot more together and in control of yourself than I remember," Comb responded, "Guess living as a human has mellowed you out somewhat."

"Yeah…well…a girl does what a girl has to do to get around," Atsuko rubbed the back of her head and glanced down with a sheepish expression, only to sober up again as she asked, "So…Ryo-kun…?"

"He'll recover," Comb replied, "But it will take three days. Three days during which he is to do nothing else but rest. No fighting, no practicing, no training at all, and especially…no vengeance."

"So, in other words we just have to keep my Big Brother out of trouble for three days," Ryomi brightened "And then he'll be all better."

"Can you do that for Ryo-kun, Ryomi-chan?" Atsuko asked.

"Sure thing, Mom, no problem!" Ryomi grinned, "Just leave it to me and I'll see Big Brother gets all the rest he needs."

"Aiyaa," Comb murmured, wondering why the declaration by the younger girl was making her feel somewhat…uneasy. But then again she was dealing with a Hibiki, and that pretty much meant that you were well advised never to take their declarations lightly.

"So, what about that other boy?" Atsuko glared, "The one Ryo-kun was so intent on beating up?"

"His brother you mean," Comb stated flatly, "He'll recover, though he's not in much better shape from what I was able to observe in the fight."

"Nodoka's child," Atsuko glared, "Even in death she still haunts me."

"Oh?" Comb cocked a purple eyebrow, "Is she dead then?"

"She must be," Atsuko replied, "I heard Genma say something once that seemed to suggest it."

"Oh really?" Comb asked blandly, "And you believed him?"

Atsuko blinked, "Are you saying he lied about that?"

"Nodoka is part Juraian," Comb replied, "And so am I…on my matriarchal Grandmother's side. I'm pretty sure that I'd have felt the passing of her presence from the scene if it had happened."

"He lied about that?" Atsuko blinked.

"Gee, what a surprise?" Ryomi sniffed, "From what you guys were telling me a few minutes ago he sounds like a real prize."

"But…how can she still be alive?" Atsuko asked, "I know Nodoka every bit as much as you. Okay, so I don't have that Juraian thing, but I'm part Oni. And Onis and Juraians have this rivalry thing going on…and besides. How can she let her son wander around the countryside getting into all manner of trouble, like that Jusenkyo curse…"

"Aiyaa…wait a minute," Comb blinked, "Jusenkyo curse? The one that turns him female?"

"Yeah, that thing," Atsuko growled, "And what kind of a mother would let her son go without trying to find him? I've only chased Ryo-kun down for the past three years. He got lost before, but I always was able to find him. But I heard that Genma took his son on the road to train for ten whole years and hasn't seen his mother in all of that time…"

"Ten years," Comb said, "Jusenkyo. And a curse that turns him into a redhead. Aiyaa…"

"What is it?" Ryomi asked.

"Some pieces of a complex puzzle are starting to fall into place here," Comb touched her chin and looked thoughtful, "Shampoo has an Airen…I distinctly heard her say so when this boy was threatening the other boy with his umbrella. By the way, what gives with that thing? It weighs a bloody ton."

"Ah…something I came up with in my travels," Atsuko said, "It comes from the hand of the Umbrella King. It's not supposed to be possible to lift unless it's held by a worthy hand, or something like that."

"Whatever," Comb shrugged, "Shampoo left China in pursuit of a girl that she gave the Kiss of Death…only that girl turns out to be a boy, a boy cursed by the power of Jusenkyo…"

"Shampoo?" Atsuko frowned, "You mean that girl who looks like a miniature you?"

"I was young once too, you know," Comb replied, "And some Amazons tend to be late bloomers."

"Okay, go on," Atsuko frowned, "She gave the kiss of death to a girl, only now the girl turns out to be a boy…which means…"

"That the reason she hasn't come home is because she found herself an Airen," Comb looked startled, "And that Boy must be him! Oh, Shampoo…why didn't you tell your poor mother that you'd gone and gotten married!" her eyes welled with tears and she started to cry tears of joy that lit up her expression.

"Good grief," Atsuko said, "You're not starting that up again?"

"Oh quiet," Comb replied, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve, "Shampoo is my eldest, and it's not every day that a daughter gets married."

"Ahah," Atsuko said, "And does the swain in question know that he's a husband?"

"Good question," Comb said, dabbing at her eyes, then turning serious, "So why don't I find out the answers for myself? After all, I came here to Japan in order to find out why my daughter was suddenly so happy."

She stood up and Atsuko blinked, "Hey…"

"Your son will recover with rest," Comb said, "When I come back I'll prescribe an herbal treatment that should help speed up the process. Of course several dips into water, both hot and cold, will probably speed up the recovery time since curses tend to reset themselves along a Template. But you ought to already know that, having a curse yourself, Oni."

"And how would you know so much about curses?" Atsuko frowned, then blinked, "You don't mean…?"

"Take care of your family, Atsuko-san," Comb smiled, "And don't bother looking for me. You'll only wind up somewhere far away, most probably Hokkaido or Okinawa. I'll find you, so stay put and don't try to interfere. This is Amazon business and definitely not for outsiders to figure out, even if it turns out that your son is my daughter's brother-in-law."

"Brother in law?" Atsuko blinked, "Hey…answer me one question before you go. Is Hairbrush really the name of her father? You wouldn't by any chance…?"

"I'm not you, Oni," Comb snorted, "Although I'll gladly concede that my grandmother is easily as scary as your mother."

And with that the purple haired woman vaulted away, vanishing into the trees as she leapt from branch to branch and rapidly disappeared back in towards the city.

"That woman scares me," Atsuko said, "She's like a force of nature when she gets it in her head to do something reckless."

"Were you two really rivals after the same guy?" Ryomi asked, "Because the way you talk now…it's more like you're old friends or something."

"Dear, in the old days I'd have gladly bit her head off, if I could figure out how to do it and keep my own attached to my neck," Atsuko replied, "I guess age mellowed the both of us out a bit…either that or having families makes us almost understand one another. But trust me when I say this…I wouldn't want to be in that boy's shoes if it turns out he really is her daughter's husband.. Now help me out a bit…we need to tie Ryo-kun down just in case he wakes up before Comb gets back."

"Tie him up?" Ryomi asked.

"Only way to be sure with us Hibikis," Atsuko winked, "At least you seem to have more sense than your brother when it comes to certain things. Now help me out…binding him up is going to be tricky…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo remarked, "Boy disappear. No can find, no know what happen."

"It no longer matters," Tofu said, looking away as the two of them walked back towards his clinic, his eyes sorrowful and cast down in a thoughtful, reflective manner, "Kasumi hates me. She knows what I've done. My life is over. My plans are in ruins. Why did I ever expose myself this way? I should have been more careful…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo murmured, surprised at the change that had come over the man, and in such a very short interval. It was as if something that had been propping him up and supporting him had crumbled, leaving in its place the broken wreckage of a once-confident and somewhat self-effacing human being. The change in him was startling, and not just because he was no longer mumbling and cackling maniacally. He seemed almost like a man who had been slapped in the face with a cold dash of reality and was looking into the rim of hell without a single hope for salvation.

"I only wanted her to like me," Tofu continued, "I wanted Saotome Ranma out of the way. It's all her father's fault for arranging a marriage for her before I was ready…."

"Tofu-Sensei," Shampoo said, using the honorific that she had learned was the proper address for a man of his profession, "You is babbling. You make big sister Kasumi mad at you. You make pig-boy almost kill self, fight Ranma. Why do this if no can make right with girl no is Airen?"

"Why do it?" Tofu asked, and not as if it were her question but his own that he was asking, "Good question. I guess…I felt…so desperate. I didn't know what else I should do. That Ranma is a dangerous young man. He attracts danger to himself. Kasumi might be hurt just being near him…"

"Big sister take care of self," Shampoo replied, "She very strong. No under…no make weak girl out of strong womans."

"Big-sister, eh?" Tofu said, "So you suddenly are taking her side in all of this?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo belatedly realized that her stumbling lack of mastery of the Japanese language had compelled her to use terms that could betray her actual relationship and she hastily said, "Shampoo was guest of Tendo family. They make nice-nice with Shampoo. Shampoo make first real friend come to Japan. Big sister Kasumi kind to Shampoo…"

"And Shampoo is kind to Akane," Tofu noted with a change in tone that reflected an equally disturbing change in his expression.

"Akane?" Shampoo thought fast, "Yes, is girl closest to Shampoo age. Shampoo like Akane. She much nice girl, make Shampoo friend. No have friend like that in China."

"Yes, Akane is a very popular girl with people her own age," Tofu replied, his voice losing some of the sorrow as his glasses once again were gleaming, "Not exactly the kind of girl you give the Kiss of Death to, is she?"

"Eh?" Shampoo blinked, seeing that they were almost to the clinic by now.

"Help me out here," he said, "The Amazon law you speak about. How does it work if the girl you came to Japan to kill turns out to be a boy in disguise? Does that mean you are married?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo had been facing that question all the while and had spent the past half hour trying to determine if there were an angle that would allow her to avoid the fate of having to marry Saotome Ranma. Especially as her true Airen wanted nothing to do with him, and he was quite soundly committed to another.

"You don't have to explain," Tofu said, "We all do things from what we believe to be the best of motives."

Shampoo was about to ask what he meant by that when she felt the press of fingers to the back of her neck and tensed up as dismay filled her expression. For she knew that she had carelessly allowed her guard to be dropped and the Doctor had taken advantage of that to apply one of his special attacks, one that she knew how to counter had she been on guard against such a maneuver.

Instead she lost consciousness and fell like a rag doll, only to be caught up into the arms of the man whom she had thought to spy upon, who easily handled her weight with deliberation and care as he stepped into his office and then securely locked the door behind himself.

"Forgive me for what I must do," Tofu murmured to the delicate featured girl in his arms, "But I have no more choice in this than do you. If Ranma truly is your new Airen then he may feel compelled to come to your rescue. That is if he survives an encounter with my other Stalking Horse Pawn, the one I left waiting by a certain corner on the off-chance that he survived his match with Ryoga."

Outside the clinic, however, a pair of watchful eyes took in the whole event of Tofu overpowering the Amazon, and then to himself he said, "Oh my…the man has truly gone mad! I must notify the Mistress of this at once. She will know what to do…"

And with that Sasuke turned around and headed back the way that he had come, intending to convey to his Mistress the sudden change of events that she had no doubt been anticipating when she gave him this assignment.

Unbeknownst to him at the time, however, his Mistress had other concerns on her mind as she stared from her perch above street level and saw her brother lurching out of the shadows to lay an assault upon the unsuspecting Saotome Ranma, who barely reacted in time and failed to miss a hit that sent him forcefully into a wall some meters distance.

"Oh dear," Kodachi's eyes went wide, "Is that Tatewaki? Doctor…whatever have you done to him? He does not appear to be…normal."

Normal was not a word she used quite often when describing Tatewaki, but this version of him was moving in a way that seemed unnatural, almost inhuman. She saw his speed, saw the way that he lunged forward with his Bokken, and suddenly feared that he was about to run it through the body of that boy he had just stunned. There was no way of avoiding it, and even Kasumi was in a terrible position to come to the aid of her iinazuke as Kodachi's brother moved in for the kill.

"Oh no," she whispered, reaching instinctively for her ribbon.

But to the surprise of virtually everyone, including Tatewaki, something moved to intercept him, catching his blade and turning it aside at the last second. A second motion and her brother went tumbling head-first into a different section of wall and collapsed it altogether, leaving in his place the figure that had intercepted him, who pivoted on one leg and held some sort of golden staff in a slender hand.

Only when she turned around to face the boy she had just paired with her staff did her profile become apparent to the Tendo sisters, to say nothing of the two older men beside them.

"What the…?" Akane gasped.

"No way," murmured Nabiki, going ash white.

"Who is that?" Kasumi asked, "And…why does she look…so much like…?"

Tatewaki extricated himself from the wall and turned around, bokken still gripped in one hand, and his face was suffused with an almost unholy rage.

"Who dares strike Kuno Tatewaki?" he snarled, "Who dares avert his wrath from the object of his sacred blade of thunder?"

"Oh my," the figure he confronted smiled, "You do have a very high opinion of yourself, young man. But no fair striking from ambush at a boy who is still recovering from his last challenge match."

"Saotome…" Soun gasped, "Do-do my eyes deceive me…?"

"If they do, Tendo-kun, then my eyes need checking too," Genma assured.

Kuno lifted his bokken and assumed a crouch of impending attack. Kasumi reached for her own blade but was surprised to feel the hand of her father restrain her.

"Just watch and observe, Kasumi," he urged rather tensely.

Kuno lurched forward, but suddenly the golden object in the hands of the strange woman hit him squarely in the chest and brought a momentary halt to his attack. A strange whistling sound was heard as the woman pivoted around and thrust up with her staff at the unguarded chin of the taller boy, and suddenly the young man's feet left the ground. A third strike and he went sailing backwards into the rubble he had just vacated.

The sound of the whistling noise sounded musical as the woman whirled around and resumed a defensive crouch, but her posture reflected more the style of Chinese Wushu rather than the distinctive Kempo art practiced by the Anything Goes school. And the woman's mode of dress was just as unmistakably foreign as she moved from one leg to the other in anticipation of the next impending attack.

Which came rapidly as yet another section of wall suddenly shattered, the fragments hurtling towards the mysterious woman as she moved to deflect the large pieces with her weapon. Yet more musical notes, at which point it became apparent that it was not a staff at all but a flute that she was wielding.

Ranma managed at last to shake off the effects of the kinetic blow that had momentarily left him incapacitated. He heard the musical sounds and looked up in surprise, only to see the dancing performance of the girl in the ornate green silk dress as she easily defended herself from attack, then once again assumed a one-legged crouch, at which he said, "That style…who is she?"

To his surprise the woman brought her lifted leg down, then turned to him and said, "My name is Silk of the Joketsuzoku. I've kept your dance partner warmed up in anticipation of your recovery. But now I surrender to you the distinctive honor of his subdual"

She lifted the flute in her hands and made a formal curtsey towards him, then stepped away as though she were on a dance floor instead of a battlefield, and by some strange contrivance moved sideways and wound up standing next to Soun and Genma.

"Nihao boys," she smiled, seeming to enjoy their startled reactions, "Long time no see."

"Saotome Ranma…" Tatewaki's voice was all the warning that Ranma needed to duck down low as the wooden bokken went hissing through the air, slicing the space where his neck had been an instant beforehand. As he ducked low he lashed out with a kick and caught Tatewaki on the side of his head, spinning him around and buying himself enough time to straighten out and assume an appropriate posture.

To his dismay Kuno just shrugged off the kick, exactly as had Ryoga earlier, only now Ranma had some idea of what he was dealing with and was better prepared to respond accordingly. Instead of aiming for the regular pressure points he aimed his next series of attacks at various weak points that could be counted on to disable even a berserker. As much as his speed had been boosted Tatewaki found it impossible to keep up with his movements as Ranma struck with precise amounts of focused energy aimed at these weak attack points, and to his dismay Kuno stumbled off balance, momentarily too disoriented to keep his rage-fueled energies aligned in the precise manner that was required to make his attacks the most effective.

The result was that his joints locked up and Kuno found himself immobilized, unable to bring his energies to bear as he stood like a rigid statue and fumed impotently at his inability to once more press on with his attacks.

"Just stand still and wait until that thing wears off if you want to be normal again," Ranma urged before turning and saying, "Yo…lady. Silk, was it?"

"That's right, young man," Silk smiled, "Nicely done. I thought you had what it takes within you to put a stop to that fellow's rampage without actually hurting him."

"Silk?" Kasumi said.

"That is Silk?" Nabiki said with rounded eyes.

"The girl who knew Father…who looks exactly like our mother?" Akane finished in dismay.

"So, you three are Kimiko's blessed Angels," Silk replied, "I must say that I do see a strong resemblance in the three of you. It's like she lives on through her daughters. You must be very proud of them, Soun-kun."

"Silk," Soun said, "What are you doing in Japan? It's…it's been…"

"Twenty years?" Silk smiled, "Oh my, where has the time gone? Seems like only yesterday we were frolicking through all manner of adventures. Too bad Kimiko herself is not here, but I am certain that her spirit looks down on us with fondness from the heavens."

"Just what are you really doing here?" asked Genma in a voice heavily laden with suspicion.

"I am so glad that you asked," Silk replied, "I am here on behalf of the daughter of a very good friend of mine. You remember her well, don't you, Saotome Genma?"

"Ah…" panic and a sudden desire to either flee in terror or else douse himself with cold water lit up Genma's face, and Ranma at once felt his smoldering suspicions come forth as he glared in the direction of his father.

Silk turned away from the perspiring older gentlemen and her eyes sought out Akane, "Shampoo."

"Huh?" Akane stammered, "What do you mean by…?"

"That is the name of the young warrior whom I have come all this way to seek out," Silk replied, "She is the child of my best friend, to say nothing of being the heir to the family of the Matriarch. Her status within our tribe is something of an issue at the moment. So, naturally, I come inquiring of the people who most likely have seen her recently. And you, young lady, look very much as though you might know something of her recent whereabouts."

"I don't know anything of the kind, least of all about her," Akane insisted, "You're imagining things…"

"Am I now?" the older woman smiled, "Among the Joketsuzoku I am what is known as a Lore Master."

"A Lore Master?" Nabiki asked.

"A keeper of the sacred mysteries of space, time and all things that are hidden and yet to be revealed," Silk answered, "We know that which is unspoken, for the universe whispers its secrets to us and we interpret those mysteries for the benefit of humanity. It is impossible to lie to us, for we hear the truth when it is spoken and recognize when it is being distorted for selfish purpose."

"In other words," Nabiki said, "You're some kind of a Medium, or fortune teller."

"Not quite," the point of the golden flute was suddenly in the face of the middle daughter, "We are attuned to the fabric of the universe. It is not some conjurers trick that I practice. You would do well to consult your own inner voice to know the truth of what I say, for you, too, have a kinship to the power that you have yet to realize, young lady."

Nabiki felt like taking a half step backwards, dismayed to know that her defenses had been so thoroughly penetrated, and with such an ease that, had the woman minded to, she might well have been subdued, and far more easily than Kuno Tatewaki.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "Then could you please tell us why you look so much like our mother?"

The flute suddenly was resting upon Silk's shoulder, "I am so very glad you asked. You see…sometimes the Universe determines that one of us is not sufficient for a reality. The fates duplicate us because one of us alone cannot completely contain the essence of the whole that we embody. In such instances a doubling system is created like a failsafe intended to hold the pattern of the larger Template upon which we are based."

"What the heck does that all mean?" Akane wondered.

"It means that duplicate versions of ourselves show up who have many traits in common," Silk replied, "As though we each were twins born to the same parents. When more than one of us is required the Powers that be install one of us as a backup of the other."

"Are you saying it's like copying a file off a computer and keeping a duplicate copy for storage?" Nabiki asked.

"Actually both Kimiko and I are the backup copies of a larger Template," Silk replied, "One that briefly walked among you before returning to the Heavens."

"Okay," Ranma said, "That's all fine and dandy, but would you mind explaining about him?" he indicated the still-motionless Kuno Tatewaki.

"That one is but a pawn being employed by another to seek indirect revenge against you," Silk answered, "The poor boy was set to explode like a human bomb with you as his intended target. But soon his condition will revert back to what was normal for him and he will be all right."

"Is there anything you can do to help poor Tatewaki?" Kasumi asked, "I know he is a very troubled young man…but he was my Lieutenant back when I was in the Kendo Club…and I do feel somewhat…responsible."

"I can certainly see that you inherited your mother's kind heart," Silk smiled, "Fortunately there is one remedy that can speed up his recovery time."

"Oh yeah?" Ranma asked, "And what's that?"

Lotion smiled at him and then pointed with her flute and made a circling motion, and all at once a globe of water formed over his head, which Ranma only saw because of the shadow that he took note of with a dismayed look of, "Oh no…!"

Splash! Instant change from Ranma into Ranko.

"What did you do that for?" Ranma asked in a higher pitched voice than previously.

Like magic Kuno snapped out of his paralysis and cried, "Pigtailed girl! My love!"

She glomped onto Ranma, who was paralyzed himself for a moment with shock and disgust, and then one second later Tatewaki went flying from a hard-driven uppercut that sent the taller boy a half a block distance.

"I see," said Soun.

"Frightfully effective," Genma noted.

"How…how did you do that?" Akane asked, seeing the puddle on the ground, "Are you some kindof a wizard?"

"Dear me, no," Silk smiled, "But a Lore Master is one who works with the forces of Nature. And for one such as I it is a simple matter to summon the moisture in the air to create a pool of water sufficient for triggering a Jusenkyo curse."

"I see," Nabiki said, "That explains that weird colored light you emitted from that flute of yours. You were magnetizing the water molecules and causing them to congeal together."

"Weird colored light, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked with a puzzled expression.

"Quite easy to do, considering that the precipitation rate in Japan is so much greater even than it is in my native China," Silk replied, "And aren't you the clever one for deducing that on your own without my prompting."

"Ah…it just…seemed like the easieest explanation…" Nabiki started to explain, when she paused to think to herself, (How did I do that?)

"Well, its good to see him back to normal and all," Ranko sniffed, "But would you mind telling me how I can get myself permanently cured of this blasted curse?"

"Sadly no," Silk answered, "The Curses of Jusenkyo come from the power of a greater force that exists within the Phoenix mountain from which the springs are fed. It is the power of a Dragon of the Earth that fuels them, and that is a terrible force by which to confront. You would need many years of training before you would be ready to undertake such a journey. Though I suppose you wouldn't want to wait that long, your curse inconveniencing you as much as it obviously does."

"So what's the answer?" Ranko asked, "How do I find a cure for this dumb curse and…oh, for crying out loud…" she said as she saw the woman point with her flute over his head as yet another globe of water descended upon her head, this time practically scalding.

"I really can't just give you the answers that you seek, young man," Silk replied, ignoring the cry and subsequent, "HOT-HOT-HOT!" that a now Male Ranma emitted, "All that I can tell you is that you are going to have to undergo an arduous quest to determine just why the fates have bestowed upon you the curse of Junsekyo. Things happen for a reason after all, and often it is beyond mortal understanding."

"That's all right for you to say," a now male Ranma sputtered, "But you don't gotta live with this body like I do."

"All too true as I will freely admit," Silk replied, "However, I am familiar with Jusenkyo curse victims. After all, the Cursed Springs are only a day's march away from our village of Nyanchiczu, as I believe that you and your father there discovered the hard way."

"Ah…well…" Genma scratched his nose, "I do recall at the time thinking that name sounded familiar…"

"What?" Ranma whirled around, "And you never thought to tell me about that?"

"Foolish Boy!" Genma snapped, "What happened to you in that village is your own fault for being so care-blub-GROWF?"

"Saotome Genma," Silk remarked while lowing her flute once again, "As big an idiot as I remember, and just as prone to stumble blindly into things you do not understand, then blaming others for your own mistakes. Twenty years and still you are as big a fool as I remember."

"Wow, you really do know Uncle Saotome," Akane said as she studied the profile of the woman who looked so hauntingly similar to her late mother, "So just how well did you know our Mom?"

"My dear child," Silk smiled, "I could tell you stories about your mother…and your father as well, that would amaze and confound you…"

"Ah…" Soun said nervously, "Don't I get to give my side of it as well?"

"Well, well," Nabiki remarked, "Who knew you had such a colorful life in your background, Daddy?"

"Oh Father," Kasumi gently chided then smiled, "You're welcome to come home with us and share what you know, Elder. I would be only too honored to make dinner for you so that you can tell us how you met our Father."

"Gah!" Soun reacted, and the Panda beside him held up a sign that read, "We're in trouble now…"

"You bet you are, Old Man," Ranma glared, "Hey, can you tell us about that guy I just fought? Is he really my half-brother?"

"Well, now, that is a rather interesting story, young man," Silk smiled, "And perhaps I may be persuaded to share a few details about the woman who is his mother…and tell you something about your mother while you are at it."

"Ah…one thing more, Silk-san," Soun said, "You said that you were here on behalf of the mother of that girl named Shampoo…"

"Oh yes, did I forget to mention that?" Silk smiled, "Comb is here as well, tending to other business at the moment. But I'm sure that she will drop by soon. After all, she has expressed such an interest in looking you up for the sake of old times."

The Panda looked shocked, then he help up a sign reading, "That's it, I'm outta here!"

"Saotome!" Soun called out, only to read the back of the sign as it said, "Every Panda for himself."

"Pop!" Ranma cried, starting to move forward when he found the golden flute blocking his path.

"Let him go, Boy," Silk said soothingly, "It's for the best this way. And besides…" she added with a menacing leer to her voice, "It will be more fun for Comb this way. She likes to hunt her prey down, and he won't get far regardless of what form he is wearing…"

Kodachi watched these exchanges with curiosity and murmured to herself, "Well now, this is interesting. The father bears a curse as well…and one that gives him such a suitably appropriate form. And to think, my foolish brother's pig-tailed Goddess is in reality his most hated enemy. This is just too deliciouisly ironic."

"Yes, isn't it though?" a voice murmured from close at her side, startling Kodachi as she was presently perched atop a telegraph pole and had not been aware of anyone else even approaching.

To her dismay she found a blonde haired woman in an "Arabian-Nights" costume hovering in the air beside her, lounging about as though suspended from invisible wires, arms folded beneath an ample chest as she smiled slighly and softly murmured, "You have to give it to that Silk…she is as smooth as her name, and twice as insinuating."

"Gak!" Kodachi took a half step backwards, forgetting for the moment where she was, which proved to be embarrassingly awkward as the next step was a lulu.

"Easy there, young one," the blonde made a hand gesture and suddenly Kodachi's backward tumble was arrested in mid-motion, "Falling from this height would not be good for someone of your age and relative experience. After all, you are not as resilient as your brother."

"What…wha…how…?" Kodachi stared at herself and then cried, "I demand you let me go immediately you…NO WAIT! I MEAN ON THE GROUND FIRST!"

"Make up your mind," Siren's smile was predatory, making a second hand gesture, and suddenly they were standing on the sidewalk very near to the point where Tatewaki had crashed down in his one-point involuntary landing. "There, are you happy now?"

Kodachi backed away, "Who-who are you? And why do you look like…Barbara Eden?"

"No relation," Siren smiled, though she primped her hair with one hand and said, "Though I do fancy that there is a passing resemblance. And you, I take it, are the daughter of Kuno Hitomi…as is this other unfortunate boob to whom you are related."

"Not by preference, I assure you," Kodachi said warily, "What are you? Are you human?"

"Opinions vary," Siren replied, "But I am an Amazon, and an Archmage. Like Silk I hail from a rustic village in the Bayankallah Mountain range, of which you may have heard passing mention of late. As for what else I am…" she grinned more broadly, "I can either be your friend or your worst enemy, depending on how you choose to answer my next few questions."

"Ah…" Kodachi considered running for it but instinctively discarded the idea as hopeless. There was something about this strange woman that seemed many times more menacing than her pet crocodile, and possibly somewhat less trustworthy.

Fortunately for her that was when she heard Sasuke call out, "Mistress! Terrible news! The Doctor…he has gone mad!"

"Tell me what I do not already know," Kodachi felt somewhat more at ease addressing herself to her faithful manservant rather than this unknown stranger who reeked of power that was smoldering and puissant.

"He overpowered that girl named Shampoo," the little Ninja said, "I saw him carry her into his clinic and…hello. Who is this?"

"Introductions can wait for now, little Man," Siren turned and asked, "Tell us what you know of this man who dares to accost an Amazon. Was it that fellow with the glasses?"

"Doctor Tofu," Sasuke said, "I thought he was a good man, one incapable of the things that I have witnessed him doing to that Hibiki boy, and to the Master. Ah…Master? Is he going to be all right?"

"Never mind Tatewaki, Sasuke," Kodachi said, "What precisely did the Doctor do to that Amazon?"

"Why…that's just it…I don't really know," Sasuke admitted, "He touched her and she collapsed. It happened so fast I barely even saw it happen."

"Probably a Shiastu attack," Siren remarked, turning to Kodachi, "You there. Go to the Tendos and tell them what has happened."

"Me?" Kodachi felt as though she had just been given an assignment by one of the Nuns of St Hebereke.

"You do want your beloved friend, the one with the pony tail, to know about what has happened to the Airen of her younger sister?" Siren asked coyly.

Kodachi blinked, "Why…yes…but…how did you…?"

"And you there," Siren said, "Tend to your wounded Master and see that he gets home. Then come seek me out as I will be waiting for you outside of the office of this not so very nice Doctor."

"But…are you going to rescue the girl by yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"She's not my daughter," Siren smiled, "I don't have the privilege. But I know her Mother and she will no doubt be greatly concerned with these developments, so I will monitor things from without to insure that matters do not go beyond the point of recall. Meanwhile, you will be leading the actual rescue party, Kuno-san."

"Me?" Kodachi said, then blinked, "Oh yes…for my darling Kasumi…" she smiled.

"You do catch on quick," Siren replied, "So, what are you waiting for? Time waits for no warrior…or Archmage either…unless I feel like it."

"Yes, but of course," Kodachi said, turning around and saying, "Oh, Kasumi-sama…wait for your loyal good friend, Kodachi,"

Siren smiled and then glanced down, "You serve that one loyally."

"Yes," Sasuke replied, "I practically raised her from a girl. And she takes after her mother, my former Mistress."

"Then you have my condolences," Siren smiled, "Things are starting to get more interesting. This assignment is turning out to be both educational and a lot of fun."

"Unless you happen to be the poor girl who's been taken captive by that Doctor," Sasuke said as he lifted the unconscious Tatewaki onto his shoulders, in spite of the fact that the boy nearly weighed twice the little Ninja's total mass.

"Yes, and I better make sure he doesn't go too far with her," Siren said, "Or her mother may lay waste to half of Nerima before she calms down and thinks rationally again. Do hurry back as soon as you are able, my good fellow."

And then with a wave of her hand she vanished in a cloud of mist, which same went drifting off in the direction, Sasuke noted, of Doctor Tofu's clinic.

"My word," he said idly, "You do meet the oddest people these days. I wonder how she knew the direction to take? Oh well…mine is not to wonder why, and a Ninja's got to do what a Ninja's got to do…"

And with that he started to lug his master along, murmuring under her breath, "Not that I mean to complain, Master, but would it kill you to lose a few pounds? Oh my…"

Continued.

Next up, the race is on to save Shampoo from the Mad Doctor Tofu (hey, bet you never expected to read those words in a fanfic), but who will come to the rescue of this Princess? Be here next time for, "Tangled Webs and Split Ends," or, "Sasuke saves the Day!" Be there…

X


	16. Chapter 16

Tsundere16

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Genma only stopped running when he knew that he was on the outskirts of Furinkan, far away from the likely encounter with a ghost from his past that he had hoped never to meet again in this life. He had to hope that his Panda legs could put enough distance between himself and any more Amazons, enough of whom he had encountered to suit him for a hundred years, let alone twenty. And Amazons who knew some of his darkest, most forbidden secrets…well…

It was one thing to face danger as a Martial Artist, and another thing entirely to put himself in the exact same situation that he had faced some twenty years ago when he had faced a courtship from Hell, with every manner of crazy woman imaginable trying to nail his hide onto their mantel.

It had been seventeen of those years since he had last met Comb, and to find out now that she had a daughter the same age as his son by Nodoka? Trouble like that a man did not need to borrow into, and Genma had not lived this long by failing to heed the little voice inside his head that told him to make himself scarce when the getting was good.

Too bad he did not have time enough to warn the Boy that something was about to happen, and if it turned out that he was facing entrapment by those Amazon laws that girls like Comb took so seriously to heart, well…he just had to hope that Ranma would have sense enough to remember his true engagement.

Soun might be furious with him for leaving, but at the same time his old friend would understand implicitly. No doubt Soun himself would be running to catch up with Genma now that his old flame was back in his life. And when Silk was on the prowl it was a foolish man who stayed around to ask what she was doing around these parts, because the answer was as transparent as a Saotome around loose change,

Not that Genma held out any hope that his son would have the good sense to run like hell like his father. Ranma held to some very foolish tendencies that got in the way of his full mastery of the Anything Goes Ryu. For one thing the boy refused to steal. He had notions about honor and fair play that could erupt at the oddest times, and he was always sticking his neck out to help others instead of minding his own business like any sensible Martial Artist should do.

Genma could remember a time when he was similarly blind and foolish, but thankfully the Master had snapped him out of his altruistic phase and taught Genma that the primary value to learning the Martial arts was to stay alive and be free of entanglements. If Genma had only listened when he had attended that Omake set up for him by his late father…well…life would have been very different.

As it was he intended to stay away from Nerima for the next few days until the coast was clear and things had quieted down and he could come back saying that he had been on a Training Mission for his health (which would not be far from the truth since being around Comb after all of these years was likely to kill him). All he had to do was avoid Animal Control officers and find some tasty patch of bamboo to hide among and…

SPLASH!

"AAAHHH!" he cried aloud, this time with human vocal chords as the pot of hot water that hit him triggered his curse switching him back into a human. He whirled around and said, "Watch where you…oh. Hello there. I didn't know it was you."

"Sorry there, Sonny," said the wizened old woman whom he had seen many times before, inexplicably watering the sidewalks with a pale of cold water…only this time she appeared to have been using the hot kind, "Didn't see you just now. Only saw a big bear coming at me and I guess I must have panicked."

"Well, be more careful next time," Genma said as he turned around, failing to notice the way that the old woman was smiling right at him.

One of these days Genma was going to remember to ask the old biddy what she was doing on this end of Nerima when her home (he supposed) was on the other side of town. For that matter why was she always using that ladle to water down the sidewalks? She ought to know how futile that was, what with the winds this time of year blowing dust and dirt all over town. It always seemed like such a colossal waste of effort, to say nothing of a waste of good water, much of which seemed to inexplicably splash against him at all times of the day, morning or evening.

He looked around to see what part of town he was crossing into now. Could be the Jubaan area? Well…better that than Tomobiki. It might take him a while to find the outskirts of the local park where he could take refuge from the prying eyes of civilization.

He did not mind the odd stares he got from passers by who stopped to glance at the stocky balding man wearing the worn, dirt-stained gi and walking barefoot on a hot sidewalk. Genma believed that shoes were just an excuse that people used in order to feed starving orphans in the Philippians and Burma. A real man did not need to cut himself off from contact with the ground, and his soles were as tough and hardened as boiled leather. He had walked this way over the length and breadth of China without incident, and be damned if he was going to change his ways to suit the habits of soft headed people who lacked the discipline of a Martial Artist.

But all of a sudden he noticed that one passer-by was glancing at him with something other than curiosity. In fact a young man of middling height had paused to eye him in a way that seemed like recognition. And then those eyes turned to deadly slits as he glared right at Genma, and the warning alarm bells went off inside his head once again that this was not a good development.

Genma started to hurry up his pace and tried to leave the stranger behind, but those eyes tracked him menacingly and he suddenly felt the urge to break into a sprint, wondering if this young fellow was one of his many creditors, and if so then how much did he owe him?

It hardly mattered since Genma had nothing to offer anyone other than his body, and that was unlikely to be of much interest to a young person, unless that fellow was a Hentai.

But as he ran he gained the attention of someone else who turned and blinked as she saw his passage. Recognition came to her at once and she said, "Hey…I think I know that fellow. That looks like Saotome Ranma's father."

"Does he, Miss Utena?" asked her dusky companion as Anthy paused to follow the gaze of Utena.

"He seems to be in some sort of trouble," Utena said, "I've never seen a guy with a more frightened expression. Not even on Maki when he accidentally spilled grape juice on Juri's uniform."

"It never did come out as I remember it, Miss Utena," Anthy mused, "Maki-san had to buy her a whole new uniform."

"Yeah, and considering what those things cost even a rich boy was put back on his trust fund," Utena said, "I think we should investigate, just in case there are muggers or Yakuza after that guy."

"Perhaps we should mind our own business and stay out of this for once, Miss Utena," Anthy suggested.

"You may be right, but it wouldn't hurt to follow and see where he's going," Utena replied, "After all, the Tendo house where Nabiki stays is in the opposite direction."

"Whatever you say," Anthy conceded with a sigh, just a she always did to anything that Utena felt this strongly about, it being a bride's loyal duty to support her groom, even when that groom happened to be another woman…

Genma turned and found himself fleeing across an open lot, beyond which he saw the edge of the forest looming large, and all he had to do was scale a chain link fence and vault a canal and he would be home safe and free of his pursuer.

But all at once he halted in his tracks, warning instincts flaring just ahead of a large object that struck the ground directly in front of him. For a moment he stared in dismay, a belated memory awakening as he saw the thing that blocked his path, and his eyes widened now with something much worse than terror.

It was recognition of a past he had tried to bury, and yet another reminder that Karma was a bitch as it seemed the Old Days were definitely trying to haunt him.

"Saotome Genma."

His back muscles clenched, shoulders haunched, eyes wide and staring ahead in dismay. That voice…it could not be…?

"Umi-san?" he murmured faintly, trying to comfort himself with the knowledge that, at least this time, it was not one of his old Girlfriends.

"You know my Aunt's name?" the voice asked, "Do you happen to know what mine is?"

"Ah…" Genma very slowly turned around and looked, seeing the young man of before, who now stood only a meter away with a glare that was intense enough to burn holes through him to his very center.

"It's Kuonji," the figure replied, "Kuonji Ukyo…at your service."

"G-Gahhh!" Genma raised his hands as if to ward off evil spirits, because suddenly he knew why the "young man" was so familiar. She had the same eyes as her Aunt, only this was not a boy he faced but something much, much more terrible and almost impossible to deny.

"U-Ukyo?" he swallowed on a suddenly dry mouth.

"Oh good," she said, "You do remember," she moved in closer, "So it will mean something when I beat the crap out of you, you worthless chiseler!"

"Calm down, Ukyo!" he tried to be reasonable, "Ranma's not here…!"

"Did I mention my former fiancé?" she snarled, "He's next, after I deal with you!"

"But…but I didn't…!" Genma sputtered, finding the young woman in his face with a battle aura that was intense enough to fry okonomiyaki.

"You abandoned me on the side of the road like yesterday's garbage!" she snarled, "Do you have any idea what a thing like that does to a girl's self-esteem? To say nothing of my reputation and value as a woman!"

"But I had enough trouble just feeding the Boy," Genma pleaded for understanding, "I couldn't afford to take on another mouth to feed…!"

"I COULD HAVE FED ALL THREE OF US WITH THE YATAI CART YOU STOLE, YOU STUPID BAKA!" Ukyo all but screamed in his face, "But no, you had to take the cart even though you didn't know how to cook for yourself anything besides boiled rice! And then you abandoned that cart when you figured that out!"

"I'm sorry!" Genma said, "I was only doing what I thought was for the best. You have no idea of the pressure that I was under…"

"Pressure?" she said, shoving him rudely with both hands, and then stepping right past him as he staggered backwards, wholly off balance. She grabbed the Baker's Peel that she had imbedded before in the ground and easily yanked it free, then rounded on him and snarled, "I'll show you what pressure feels like, YOU JACKASS!"

She swung her peel at the cowering man when, all at once, something impeded her swing and she suddenly found someone blocking her off, a sword upraised in a slender hand and held by a Bishonen looking youth with flowing pink hair and a masculine looking uniform.

"Hold it right there!" the voice was light, high melodious voice, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"What am I doing?" Ukyo stepped back and disentangled their weapons, "What are you doing blocking me, Sugar?"

"I'm preventing you from attacking the father of a friend of mine," Utena said, flashing a fancy looking rapier that she handled with professional grace.

"This guy owes me a life!" Ukyo pointed with her Baker's Peel, "Stand aside so I can pay him back for ten years of my life that's been wasted."

"I'm sorry if you have a private grievance with him," Utena said, raising her sword into the "en-garde" position, "But I must refuse. And as Captain of the Western-Style Fencing Club of Furinkan High School, I can't just let you beat him for your own satisfaction."

"Furinkan High School?" Ukyo said in surprise, "Are you a friend of Saotome Ranma?"

"Not too personally," Utena replied, "I only just met him a week ago. But he's an okay guy and he's engaged to a former Sempai of mine. And I really don't approve of attacking the elderly, even if this man may have given you some cause to be upset with him."

"And I really don't give a damn what some handsome guy says about it," Ukyo said, preparing to strike, "Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt!"

"Guy?" Utena said, assuming a defensive crouch, "You had better get your eyes checked then, 'Sugar,' because I happen to be one hundred percent woman."

"A woman?" Ukyo said, "Then…who's that over there?"

Off to the side Anthy was waving at them, saying, "Good luck, Miss Utena! I'm rooting for you to win."

"My Girlfriend," Utena said blandly, "Want to make something of it?"

"Girlfriend?" Ukyo blinked.

"Actually," Anthy called out, "I'm Utena-sama's Bride."

"Bride?" Ukyo blinked her eyes.

"It's a long story," Utena said, "You wouldn't believe it anyway."

Ukyo's eyes narrowe, "Try me, Sugar. Hey! Where did the Old Man get off to?"

"Huh?" Utena looked over her shoulder then said, "That's odd. He was there a moment ago."

"Never mind that," Ukyo straightened up, "You know a boy named Saotome Ranma, am I right?"

"I just said so, didn't I?" Utena straightened up, "He registered for school a week ago and beat up every male delinquent who has been terrorizing our school at morning practice sessions. He's so good that our school Athletic Coach put him in charge of school discipline. And he fought a duel with another boy just this afternoon, which is why school was called short for the day."

"Oh, is that right?" Ukyo said, "So…tell me about this this Sempai of yours…the one he got engaged to,"

"Excuse me for asking this," Utena said, "But why should I tell some guy who just threatened Ranma's father with a kitchen implement?"

"Oh, you want to know that, eh?" Ukyo said, "Sugar…you and me got some talking to do, and I think maybe we have more in common than you'd think just by looking…"

"Oh man," Ranma said, "When did this happen again?"

"Right about the time that my brother must have ambushed you," Kodachi said, "Sasuke, my loyal servant, spotted the Doctor overpowering the poor defenseless girl just an arms length in front of his clinic, and she may still be there even now if we hurry up to catch her."

"Poor defenseless girl, eh?" Akane said dubiously as she hurried to keep up with the others, eyeing the ponytailed girl with suspicion, noticing her close proximity to Kasumi.

"Oh, this is terrible," Kasumi said, "I thought I had explained to the Doctor that his behavior was unacceptable…and now he goes and does a thing like this to Akane's new girlfriend?"

"She's not my Girlfriend!" Akane cried out in protest.

"Whatever," Nabiki said, "The point is that Shampoo was taken hostage by the Doctor, and three guesses what he intends to do with her now that he's got her in his clutches, Sister dear."

"Ah…what?" Akane reacted.

"It does make sense, after all," Silk observed, easily keeping pace with the others, "This Doctor friend of yours appears to have become unhinged recently, and he has taken it into his mind to attack you, young Saotome, the way an Amazon male would remove an obstacle that has cropped up in the path of his private obsession."

"Hey what?" Ranma blinked.

"Just like with that boy, Ryoga," Soun said to Kodachi, "And that other boy, your brother."

"Yes, and I should have seen what he was up to much sooner than I did," Kodachi remarked, "When he said that he had a therapy to help my poor benighted brother with his obsessive affliction I should have known that it was much too good to be true. And that other boy, the one who sought to kill you."

"And you know that they were in his care?" Ranma asked.

"I sincerely believed that he was treating them to a special therapy he knew," Kodachi said, "But it seems those special ancient scrolls he said that he possessed were intended for a darker purpose. Oh, can you ever forgive me for being so naively trusting?"

"Of course we forgive you, Kodachi-chan," Kasumi replied, "But what is important is that we save Shampoo from becoming Tofu's latest victim."

"For Akane's sake, if not for Shampoo's," Nabiki noted.

"Would you guys lay off…wait," Akane blinked, "Victim? He plans to do something with Shampoo?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Silk asked, "Shampoo is the strongest warrior of her generation among the Joketsuzoku. She pursued a quest of revenge out of pride when this young fellow defeated her in his cursed form, not realizing that the girl who defeated her was really a boy. And now she has latched onto you as her alternative obsession..."

"I never agreed to anything like that!" Akane protested.

"Not relevant to my point," Silk replied, "But if Tofu knows some of the techniques that have been closely guarded secrets of the Joketsuzoku, passed down to us over centuries of time, then it may be that he intends to employ them and make Shampoo his newest weapon."

"What?" Ranma said in dismay.

"Like what he did to poor Ryoga?" Soun asked, "Taxing the boy to well beyond his limits?"

Akane gasped, "No…he couldn't…not Tofu…"

"Yes, but unlike the boy Shampoo has had conditioning that makes her more resilient than Genma's misdirected progeny," Silk revealed, "She won't suffer the same sort of stress that he must have undergone. But the danger is that this Doctor friend of yours may not be as good in his mastery of these techniques as a fully trained Amazon. And if he applies the techniques improperly it could have serious implications for the girl."

"What?" Akane said, "What could happen?"

"Good question," Silk replied, "But at the very least he might unleash Shampoo's hidden potential…the power of a true born Amazon and rightful heir to the Matriarch herself."

"Is Shampoo really that important to your people?" Akane asked as they neared the clinic.

"She is next in line to inherit the family title of Matriarch," Silk replied, "But only if she studies and trains for a hundred years to become the equal of the current Matriarch, Shampoo's great-grandmother, Cologne the Elder."

"Cologne the Elder?" Ranma asked, wondering if these Amazons deliberately named themselves after toiletry products.

"Yes, but if Shampoo is here in Japan seeking revenge against Ranma…" Soun said.

"Oh, I'm sure she's given up on wanting to claim the life of the boy," Silk mused as they slowed down to approach at a more leisurely pace, "However…since he did technically defeat her while in his Jusenkyo cursed form, there is the possibility that she may seek to marry you…and this girl whom she has named her Airen."

"Oh my," Kasumi said in dismay.

"Hey, don't even joke about that!" Ranma said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Akane agreed, "It's not even funny."

"If you object to it then why are you here trying to rescue her?" Silk asked.

"Obviously because leaving this girl to the mercy of Doctor Tofu would be the act of a Cad and not a true Martial Artist," Nabiki said, "Right Daddy?"

"Well spoken, Nabiki," Soun said, "Regardless of whether or not that girl has improper designs upon my Akane, we simply cannot allow harm to befall her. After all…she is the daughter of a friend from many years back…"

"So you keep mentioning, Father," Kasumi said as she approached the front door to the clinic, "But what I know is that Shampoo is not some ordinary girl who has come into our lives on a quest of vengeance that turned into a quest for love."

"Kasumi?" Akane said in surprise, hearing a tone of seriousness that was unlike what she was used to hearing in her oldest sister.

"She is a friend who is in need," Kasumi continued, "And while we may not have known her very long, I got the impression that she is a person who is very lonely and wishes to know love. And as someone who was in that position myself until very recently, I feel a kinship with her that goes beyond questions of claim or rivalry."

"Kasumi…" Ranma said, looking at the slender girl with eyes wide with astonishment at her emotions.

"Well now," Silk mused, "You are the child of Kimiko. You of all the daughters seem to possess most strongly her spirit."

"I'm just saying what is right," Kasumi said as she tested the door with a hand, then found it slid over toe the side quite easily, "Oh my…it isn't locked."

"Careful, Kasumi," Ranma urged, "It may be dangerous…Kasumi…!" he said as his fiancée stepped in through the doors despite his warning.

"Danger is what a Martial Artist must be prepared to face, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said as they cautiously stepped in past the foyer and into the interior lobby of the Ono clinic, which was moderately dark without lighting as they looked around but saw no sign of occupancy.

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said, "But that's why I should go first, just in case that Whack Job has something nasty in store for us." He did not say it in words but it was clear to everyone that he was intensely concerned for the welfare of his iinazuke.

"Why is it so dark inside?" Akane said, then raised her voice, "Tofu-Sensei…where are you?"

"Hey, not so loud, Stupid," Ranma shot back, "You want him to know we're here before we find out what he's up to?"

"Actually I rather doubt that he could be unaware of our presence, Ranma-kun," Nabiki said as she glanced around, "That's assuming he's here at all and that he hasn't removed himself to some other location."

"No, he is here," Silk replied, tapping her flute once on the ground and causing a light to form in a ball over the other end of it, thus casting illumination over the clinic, which only served to make it appear more creepy.

"How can you be so certain?" Kodachi asked as she tiptoed around and poked her head past the door leading to the examination room, "There appears to be no sign of occupancy."

"Trust me, I know," Silk replied, stepping forward and taking the glowing ball with her, "You had best all be on your guard and prepared for almost anything that could happen."

Nabiki frowned, staring at the flute, and wondering if she were imagining it or did it seem as though there were translucent swirls of energy flowing all around the woman who resembled their late mother. Aloud what she said was, "They might be up the stairs on the second level…"

"Try looking downward," Silk came to a section of the wall and tapped her flute on a particular area, and all at once they heard a sound that was like a bolt sliding to one side. And then-to their amazement-a small section of the flooring right before a bookcase slid to one side, revealing a rectangular hold down which a flight of stairs could be clearly observed.

"What the…?" Ranma blinked.

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked in mild astonishment.

"Oh come on," Akane said, "A hidden stairwell? Just like in the movies?"

"When did Tofu have that installed?" Nabiki wondered.

"It was here before him," Silk replied, "Tell me, Soun-kun. The Doctor assumed residency within this clinic almost ten years ago, yes?"

"How did you know?" Soun asked.

"I remember the man who occupied this clinic at the time of my last visit," Silk answered, "And I believe he retired some ten years ago, after which he gave this clinic to your Doctor friend as a trust. Among other things it contains a rather extensive library of tomes, scrolls, records and medical texts that are among the most extensive and complete of the whole region. I know this because I was allowed to study them before…only it seems now that the Doctor is making use of his cellar for other than purely noble reasons."

"You've been here before?" Nabiki asked, "You mean you knew that Tofu would go underground in order to surprise us."

"My, my," Kodachi mused, "He certainly is taking this villain role of his rather seriously to heart."

"A little too serious if you ask me," Nabiki said as Ranma and Kasumi took the lead heading down the stairs, with Soun and Silk following afterwards, Nabiki, Akane and Kodachi following cautiously in the wake of these others.

Down to the next level they descended whee it was totally dark and the illumination of Silk's flute became more valued. Almost immediately they came upon a musty smelling vault that was full of tomes and books and scrolls and other forms of basic storage medium that predated the era of electronic communication. There was a table that looked like a type of chemistry laboratory, but with strange looking waxy objects and dubious substances in jars, and diagrams on the wall that looked yellowed with age as though they came from some alchemist's lair from somewhere during the feudal era.

"What is all this junk?" Ranma asked, "Has the Doc been doing experiments in his spare time or something?"

"A hobby he no doubt has acquired from his immediate predecessor." Silk observed as she continued, "Originally it belonged generations ago to a fellow who dabbled in Taoist mysteries that he combined with native Shinto beliefs. I believe a fellow named Sax Rohmer once wrote something about his adventures, though-contrary to popular belief-his ties to Amazon culture are largely exaggerated."

"Nice place," Nabiki sniffed, "If you're into antiquities. But where's Doctor Tofu?"

"The next level down," Silk answered directly.

"Next level down?" Kasumi blinked, "There's more here than just this?"

"Young lady," Silk replied, "Contrary to what you might have been inclined to believe, the history of Nerima goes back farther in time than just the Meiji era. Though you have to admit that this level makes a good cover for any deeper mysteries that might be concealed here as who would think to look any deeper?"

"I see," Kodachi said, "Then the rumors are true about this area once housing a secret bomb shelter where members of the government hid out from American bombers during the war?"

"Yes, among other bits of gossip you may have heard tell about," Silk moved over to a set of shelves and then tapped them with her flute, creating a hollow noise that confirmed her obvious suspicions. So she rapped it again and this time the shelves slid sideways and revealed yet another hidden panel that turned out to be the mouth of an elevator.

"Incredible," Akane said, "Who knew that there was a thing like that hidden in Doctor Tofu's office?"

"Twenty years ago," Silk revealed, "Comb and I confronted the man who then owned this clinic and discovered with him the access to an underground chamber. In this we found a branch of the international group known as HYDRA, which was itself comprised of former Militarists and Ex-Nazis bent on reversing Japan's fortunes at the end of the War. We buried this entrance and sealed it off…but it seems the Good Doctor rediscovered it and has put it to recent usage."

"Oh come on," Nabiki said, "You're telling us that Tofu's clinic used to be the headquarters of an international terrorist group bent on world domination?"

"No, just an outpost," Silk replied, "It got downsized during the Merger area of the Eighties when HYDRA got taken over by a corporate raider and sold off for parts."

"Seriously?" Akane asked with a skeptical expression.

"Fine, don't believe me," Silk replied, "But I assure you your mother was there, and were she alive today she could attest to the reality of what I have mentioned."

"Mother fought against Nazi remnants?" Kasumi blinked.

"Yes, well…that and evil death cultists, Vampiric Necromancers, Cannibals, survivors of lost empires, Aliens, Demonic Youma, Beast Warriors, Secret Organizations and the occasional Internal Revenue Agent," Silk shrugged.

"Ah yes," Soun smiled and looked nostalgic, "Those were the good old days."

"Daddy?" Nabiki asked with disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Akane asked with just as dubious an expression.

"I kid you not, Daughters," Soun smiled, "There were two things your mother was really good at…and that was making good friends and lifelong enemies, often in the person of the exact same individuals."

"Oh my," Kasumi said with a nonplussed expression.

"So you mean to say that's how we find the Doc and Shampoo?" Ranma asked, indicating the open booth elevator.

"Yes, but to be on the safe side I recommend that we not all descend at the exact same time," Silk replied, "One half our number shall go first, the second half shall follow after."

"So we do not all find ourselves in the same basket of eggs?" Kodachi asked.

"That and we don't want to exceed the maximum occupation rating, which is around two hundred and fifty kilograms," Silk smiled with a sly expression on her attractive features.

"That we must go in two groups, as you say," Kasumi spoke up, "Ranma, Akane and Kodachi, you will accompany me on the first descent."

"Hey, wait a minute," Ranma started to protest.

"A splendid choice, Kasumi-chan," Kodachi smiled, looking eager to place herself as near as she could at the side of the older girl.

"Father, you and this woman can follow us, along with Nabiki," Kasumi continued, "That way we evenly divide our strength and make it possible for our groups to balance off of one another."

"Ah…maybe so, but…" Ranma started to protest.

"Just go with it, Dummy," Akane cautioned the young man, "I know my sister, and when Kasumi uses that voice it's no good trying to argue with her. She's made up her mind and that's all there is to say about it."

"Ah…yeah," Nabiki said, though she looked dubious herself about the arrangement, not least because she was concerned about her older sister, but even more about not being in the group that included Ranma.

"A splendid example of tactical command," Silk said, "You do have your mother's spirit and quick eye for detail…though I dare say you impress me as a much better tactitian."

"Why, thank you," Kasumi said, still not certain what to make of this woman who resembled her late mother, but finding it hard not to like Silk. The woman had a way of smoothing over differences so that you gradually came to take her wisdom for granted as she generally did seem to know what she was doing.

And so in good order Kasumi, Ranma, Kodachi and Akane were plunging into a dark tunnel that seemed to go on for more than a hundred feet into a stygian blackness that lacked the lighting that came from the flute of the foreign Lore Master. But suddenly the tunnel opened out to reveal a brightly lit chamber that was the size of a warehouse, and they gaped in astonishment as they saw what looked like an array of antiquated machinery and hardware decorating portions of the floor, as though they had found an abandoned munitions factory that existed under the surface of Nerima, complete with all the things one might find in a western Spy movie short of armies of mercenaries and henchmen standing at the ready.

Off to the side they saw a large banner showcasing a snake with many heads, and beneath that the words, "HYDRA, IMMORTAL HYDRA, WE SHALL NEVER BE DESTROYED." which looked so unused and abandoned as to be most sadly pathetic looking rather than menacing, even given the location.

"Someone is paying their electric bill," Akane noted.

"Indeed," Kodachi agreed, "At least we will not require the use of a magic flute in order to find our way around this."

"Yeah, but where's the Doc?" Ranma asked as they came to the bottom of the open shaft, the elevator lurching to a halt with just the slightest of hiccups.

"Oh my…" Kasumi sad as she was the first one to step off of the platform, her trademark bokken already in her hand as she looked around like a tourist on a holiday, "I never suspected anything like this in our home district. I wonder how long Tofu-Sensei has known that a place like this existed beneath his clinic?"

"Whatever the deal is," Ranma said as he kept protectively close to her side, "It's obvious that he's gone way over the top in choosing a place like this to hide Shampoo."

"Doctor Tofu," Akane said with a pained expression, "We've got to stop him before he does something terrible…something for which he can't be forgiven."

"I totally agree with you, Akane," Kasumi said seriously, "I haven't wanted to believe him capable of this…because I've always thought of Tofu-Sensei as a family friend. But if he is prepared to go to such extreme lengths to hurt my Ranma-kun, then…I cannot afford the luxury of holding back."

"Ah…" Ranma looked at his iinazuke then said, "Kasumi-MPH?" he blinked as Kodachi suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We all feel the same way as you, dear Kasumi-chan," Kodachi said sweetly, then in Ranma's ear she hissed, "Quiet, you Dolt. Do you want to upset her further than she already is?"

"Hmph?" Ranma said as he gently but forcefully tore her hand away from his mouth, "Kasumi?"

"I don't know why he is acting this way," Kasumi said with obvious distress, "But it's clear that he is not himself…and definitely not the man I thought he was. He must be stopped before more people get hurt as a consequence of his strange obsession. Perhaps it is the strain of always caring for other people that has made him this way. Perhaps some event has driven him over the edge of sanity…but whatever the reason…if he hurts you or anyone else, Ranma-kun…then I don't think that I will ever be able to forgive him."

"Kasumi," Ranma said, catching on belatedly to Kodachi's reasoning in the matter.

"He must be a very lonely man right now," Kasumi continued, "And I can relate to that because I was lonely too for a while. But I've never truly been alone as long as I've had my family to surround me. I learned that from talking with Shampoo. It seems that she is a very lonely young woman herself. She has been training hard to please her great-grandmother and has had little time to build relationships with others. That must be why she was so quick to welcome you into her heart, Akane."

"Huh?" Akane blinked, then thought a moment, only to bristle again as she said, "Her heart is one thing…but does she also have to worm her way into my bed?"

"Hah?" Ranma blinked, "Your bed?"

"Oh, that is rich," Kodachi smiled, "And here I thought it was only rumors that you have forsaken all men and are willing to share yourself with that foreigner. Well, I suppose I can see the attraction, what with her being the sort of woman that most men would fanaticize, just as you are the obsession of almost every young man at your High School."

"Not because I want them to fantasize about me," Akane bristled, "And I'm not a Hentai! Stop projecting your values onto me, Kodachi."

"Why, whatever could you mean by that?" Kodachi feigned innocence, "I simply am pointing out that you are clearly someone who feels more comfortable with her own gender. Why, I'm half surprised that you haven't tried to make a pass at me this whole time that I have known you."

"Maybe it's because I don't believe in dating outside of my own species," Akane growled in low undertone, but still Kasumi looked at her in sharp reproof.

"Akane, that wasn't very nice," her sister chided, "You should understand that Kodachi-san was merely stating the obvious fact that you don't feel comfortable around young men of your own age. And I am beginning to think that it's not just a phase you're going through. The only ones you seem to get along with these days are other girls…"

"That doesn't mean that I'm a Lesbian, Kasumi," Akane protested.

"I know," Kasumi said, "But whatever you decide to do with your life I'll still love and support you, Akane. And while father may take time to come around I know that he wants you to be happy…"

"I don't believe this!" Akane stated, "My own sister thinks I'm into girls!"

"Well, you never can be too certain about such things these days," Kodachi said, "It's not as if those who favor their own sex in a sexual context go around with red letters tattooed to their foreheads. And, after all, this is the modern era where things like that can be perfectly acceptable as means for finding love and fulfillment."

She added that latter point with a longing glance in Kasumi's direction, something which both Ranma and Akane felt somewhat uneasy, though Kasumi herself remained clueless.

"Man, where is that Doctor Tofu?" Ranma asked as they wandered about the desolate complex.

"Probably watching and biding his time before he reveals himself," Kodachi said as they rounded a corner, "Master Criminals always prefer to strike when you…least…suspect them…" she blinked her eyes as they came to a halt, all staring as one in the same general direction.

There was Doctor Tofu busy applying leverage to a crowbar, but when he saw them he paused and gave them all a rather sheepish expression.

"Ah…" he said awkwardly as they looked at the curious device that he had positioned behind him, "Would you…mind coming back in a bit? I'm not finished just yet laying out all of the death traps…"

"You!" Ranma took a step forward, only to help and leap backwards as a bonbori mace hit the ground directly in front of his path.

Shempoo appeared, her eyes glazed yet focused upon Ranma as she whirled around and snarled, "Ranma-I KILL!"

"Hey!" Ranma jumped backwards, "I thought we agreed to fight tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow never come for you!" Shampoo said as she jabbed forward with her bonbouri, forcing Ranma to take a series of hasty steps backwards.

"Shampoo!" Akane called out.

"She can't hear you," Tofu said, "I've blocked out her mind on those parts directly related to you Tendo sisters. She is only focused upon Ranma…and now that she knows about his curse it makes it easy enough to motivate her to finish the job that she started before when she came to Nerima."

"How horrible," Kasumi said, "Tofu-san…why are you doing this?"

"K-Kasumi?" Tofu's glasses fogged up, but then he shook of his paralysis and said, "I'm doing this for us. I'm doing this to remove an obstacle that stands in the way of our love…"

"Our what?" Kasumi blinked, for a moment looking at the man with blank incomprehension.

"He has gone mad, Kasumi-chan," Kodachi said, "You can see it in his expression. He is not fully aware of his own actions."

"And how would you know that?" Akane asked.

"I've just come from some very expensive therapy where I was given the challenge of becoming aware of my own behavior, Dear Girl," Kodachi said primly, "And believe me when I say that I know Psychotic dementia when I see it."

"Can't argue with that," Akane shrugged, knowing how it ran in her family, then said, "Kasumi, go help Ranma. Kodachi and I will take care of Doctor Tofu."

"But…" Kasumi hesitated.

"Do as she says, Kasumi-sama," Kodachi raised her ribbon and took a flanking position beside Akane, "You are the object of this man's obsession, while Ranma is in need of your assistance."

"He can't fight Shampoo all out, remember?" Akane said, "Because she's a girl, and the Dummy won't hit girls if he can avoid it."

"Oh…that's right," Kasumi hesitated, then said, "Tofu-san, please don't hurt my little sister. I would take it as a personal favor if you go easy on her and my friend, Kodachi."

"Ah…sure," Tofu said with fogged up glasses.

Kasumi turned away after only a moment of confused hesitation, then sought out Ranma, who was luring Shampoo further into the complex where her wild swings with those maces were too confined to be fully effective.

Tofu turned to regard the two girls facing him, "You'll take care of me?"

"Someone has to," Akane said, "You're not yourself any more…not the man I admired and respected. And if you don't stop now you really are going to hurt somebody."

"That was the idea," Tofu said, "But obviously it didn't work since Ranma is still alive. But this third pawn of mine should finish what the other two started very nicely."

Akane and Kodachi moved to flank the man with glasses as the latter said, "You expect the Harridan to triumph against him then?"

"She's the best tool I've found to work with so far," Tofu replied, "And the one who needed the least amount of preparation."

"I hate to tell you this," Akane said, "But Ranma already defeated Shampoo while they were in China."

"That was while he was in girl form, and at the peak of his prowess," Tofu revealed, "Shampoo took her too lightly and let her guard down, which was why she was so easily defeated. And she was holding back most of her strength and not fighting all out as though she seriously intended to kill him."

"And why would she, a proud member of her race, allow herself to be overpowered by a man?" Kodachi wondered, "That rather goes against the whole premise of her society."

"Shampoo doesn't realize it," Tofu said as he kept his posture relaxed and focused on the two younger women confronting him, "But subconsciously she wanted to lose that fight. It was what she had been trained for all of her life, but deep down she was very lonely."

"What?" Akane blinked, "She is?"

"When I interviewed her for the position as my assistant," Tofu said, "She admitted to me that she was actually enjoying being away from the Elders of her village, most particularly the one who trained her. She has seen more of the outside world than she ever could have imagined while in pursuit of a girl whom she never quite managed to corner, in spite of numerous opportunities. It was the hunt itself that she enjoyed, and bringing it to a speedy conclusion would have meant the end of her excuse for being away from her homeland in China."

"I…I never realized…" Akane said in dismay, hearing explosions in the background and wincing involuntarily as she sensed that this time Shampoo was going all out in this fight.

"So you are saying that you did something to that girl to make her change her mind about being in self-imposed exile," Kodachi mused, keeping a tighter focus on the issues, "Something like that memory manipulation technique that you employed on Kasumi's mercenary sibling?"

"Nothing quite so crude as all of that," Tofu replied, "You see…there are a number of rare artifacts that I have gathered in my collection of relics and magical items, bequeathed to me by my predecessor, who gave me detailed explanations of what each could do and its essential function."

"Magical items?" Akane asked slowly.

"I sometimes use the more benevolent ones in my healing arts," Tofu replied, "But the vast majority were created by dark sorcery and have no value to me as tools of my profession. But one in particular I found very useful in this one instance."

"Do go on," Kodachi said, "What sort of device are you employing upon your current victim?"

"It's called the Heart of Ahriman," Tofu replied, "A dark red ruby crystal named for the Zoroastrian name for the Devil. Wearing it will absorb the light in a person's soul and turn even their brightest emotions into their negative polar opposite. Love becomes fear, which transforms into hatred. Fear becomes an obsessive compulsion to destroy the object of your terror, and you will not relent until that object is eradicated. It is an artifact with a terrible history and it ultimately destroys its possessor by swallowing up their light until there is nothing left but Darkness."

"No…" Akane blanched, "You can't be serious."

"I am always serious," Tofu replied, "Especially around Kasumi."

"You must truly hate the girl to use her as a living weapon against the young man you consider to be an obstacle," Kodachi said, "But what happens if the Heart is removed from its victim?"

"They remain under its sway unless countered by a stronger force of positive energy," Tofu replied, "But I'm not doing this because of any animosity towards Shampoo. Believe me, I know what it's like to feel the loneliness that she's suffered. We are a lot alike in many ways, only she has fewer reservations about expressing her emotions. I wish I could be as free and honest with my heart…I could have confessed how I felt to Kasumi long ago and avoided all of this…"

"Then why don't you do that right now, you Baka!" Akane felt tears staining her eyes, for this was a man who alone of all his sex, she truly desired to be partnered with. But now he had become something terrible and disgusting, and it was breaking her heart to no end, especially when she thought of the girl named Shampoo and how very casual and carefree she behaved.

It just was not right to do something like this to such a girl, and the thought of it made Akane feel very angry.

"You truly have gone around a tipping point, Doctor," Kodachi said, "I never would have imagined that you of all people would be capable of these things. But, then again, even the best of us is capable of much when it comes to love."

"I suppose you would be experienced in that as well, Miss Kuno," Tofu raised his hands and said, "But my experience dwarfs your own, and if you care to try yourself about me then you will learn how much experience counts in an engagement such as this…"

It did not take Ranma very long to figure out that he was in serious trouble in this fight. Quite apart from the fact that he was hobbled by injuries from his previous two fights, he could clearly tell that Shampoo was not holding back this time and really was trying to kill him.

And she was fast…incredibly so, maybe even faster than himself. She wielded those heavy maces of hers like they were practically weightless, and where they hit they hit hard, enough so that he was using all his energy to keep out of their reach as the purple haired girl came on to him like a whirlwind of destruction.

Ordinarily when attacked by a weapon user he would call back on his usual strategy of attacking the weapon user by neutralizing the weapon. In Ryoga's case his umbrella was easy to dodge and deflect, and his attacks came on so slow that even boosted the guy was practically moving in slow motion when he attacked.

Not so this girl, who fought with skill as well as ferocity, and who presented him with fewer openings for a counter-offensive. She was much more serious and intense than he could remember her as being in any of their previous encounters, and he could tell that she was going all out with her full strength and was aiming for his vital points. And if she connected it was going to hurt.

A lot.

The first time he faced her it had been easy to spot the weakness in her attacks because she leaned forward a bit too far in her lunge. She telegraphed her attack with more than ample time to duck under the attack while using an upward razor kick to dislodge it out of her hand and send the girl flying.

Obviously Shampoo was not falling for it this time and was more than wise to his speed and greater reach. He had tried the upward kick just once and was lucky to have the leg be attached at the joint. As it was it would be smarting for a couple of hours after she countered with that downward elbow strike to the knee that had come close to fracturing the bone had he not pulled short and diverted his strength to reinforcing his defenses.

Attacking the weapon itself was of no use at all. The Maces were hollow but at least an inch thick with solid metal shaped around a softer core. A weapon such as that was difficult to balance, but Shampoo had the knack of using her mass to augment the effectiveness of her attacks. It was not so much as if she fought with weapons as her whole body was an extension of the weapon, which made her a far more dangerous foe that Ranma had dared to imagine.

Worse still she seemed to know techniques the like of which he had never even heard about, such as when she missed him with a lunge but destroyed an entire wall of complex machinery that had been located directly behind him. The explosive impact of her attack kicked up a hail of shrapnel that scattered everywhere and pelted Ranma like hailstones. But Shampoo herself shrugged it off like it was nothing and came right on coming for more.

Kasumi hung back and watched, careful to observe the particulars of this battle, determining the strength of both her fiancé and his energetic opponent. She did not want to interfere at this early stage of the fight but felt distressed at not being able to come immediately to his side as Shampoo pressed her attack and appeared to have Ranma entirely on the defensive.

If it were her battle alone she would encourage the enemy to attack and maintain her defenses while estimating the strength and relative weaknesses of her opponent. Her style depended on only being offensive after the enemy had shown their true strength and then to take advantage of perceived weaknesses in order to end the encounter quickly and with a minimum of effort.

A match in Kendo often took only seconds to determine, and when you committed yourself the battle would be decided almost immediately by the way you commenced your attack. If you struck first and your opponent was strong you would expose yourself to a counter offensive. But if you hesitated and the enemy took advantage of an opening in your own guard then you would be defeated at the onset.

Which was why her initial maneuver was to deflect the attack of her enemy until she had time enough to assess their relative strength of her foe, then devise her strategy in accordance to their opponent.

But Kendo was also a matter of points with contact to your enemy's weak points the key to victory in battle. If you could encourage your enemy to attack you at one of those points, then block or evade them while attacking your enemy's points. Done correctly the match could be concluded in but a few quick opening passes.

But there was one way that you could win a match in a single maneuver. The special attack style taught to her before her mother had passed away, and one that Kasumi only used when all other options were eliminated.

As was the case an instant later when she saw Ranma dodge an attack and run smack into a wall that he had not seen was impeding his retreat. For a moment he staggered backward, off balance, his defenses down, and with Shampoo quick to take advantage of this by striking with her weapons, using both Bonbouri to hit Ranma in key points, and with the wall holding him in place he could neither deflect or avoid the impact from redoubling against him.

For an instant Ranma was paralyzed by shock, pain and the overwhelming of his nervous system by waves of hydrostatic shock that even his toughened body could not sufficiently adjust to compensate. For an instant he hovered on the brink of losing consciousness, his brain overwhelmed with the stunning message that he had sustained some serious damage.

But before Shampoo had a chance to follow up on her attack Kasumi went into motion. Taking a leading step forward, drawing her bokken back and holding it in her left hand, she reached with her right hand and then moved forward, shifting her posture from her left hip to her right, all the while calling out the words, "Tendo School Special Attack, DANCE OF THE WHIRLWIND!"

The attack not only required full emphasis of her body as the lever for its execution but also the projection of her mind, spirit and emotions. It also required a burst of speed that caused the wind itself to rise up and form a vortex that was fueled by her Ki.

Shampoo had only a flash of a warning before she suddenly found herself picked up and thrown to the side by a cyclone that cropped up from out of nowhere, sending her hurtling high into the air as she clutched hold of her maces and struggled to regain some self control over her momentum.

Kasumi at once rushed to Ranma's side and placed her hand to him, saying, "Ranma-kun….are you all right?"

"K-Kasumi?" he gasped, coughing on the ground, "That attack…how did you…?"

"I don't use it very often," Kasumi said as she checked her fiance for damages, "It's very exhausting, and it takes a lot out of me."

"Ah…right…:" Ranma said, his mind being absorbed by the flash of wind that had swept Shampoo away. And while he would normally object to someone interfering in one of his fights, he had to admit that Kasumi's act was a timely intervention and…

"Ah…Kasumi?" Ranma's eyes went wide, "I didn't get injured down there…"

"Oh…oh my," Kasumi blinked as she looked down, "I'm sorry…my hand slipped. I don't know why it slipped down there…"

There was a sound of metal and stone being shattered, and then Shampoo appeared, larger than life and looking twice as angry.

"Uh oh," Ranma said, "She looks really mad…"

"Oh dear…" Kasumi said, realizing that the battle was about to get serious in earnest…

"Well now, this looks interesting?" said a figure hovering in the shadows, "The Boy and the Girl are clearly standing up for one another, while the other two girls are working together against my pawn. And those fools from the old days are following to make things even more interesting. Now all I need is for my idiot daughter to show up and complicate things even farther. I do so love it when a plan comes together…"

And sinister laughter was heard to ring out from the inactive PA system, even as the battle raged below with all of the players in motion, and forces gathering beyond that wold converge shortly upon the lives of these valiant young people caught up in a web of intrigue and deception…

Continued.

Next time up, the crew go at it for round two of the free for all, but who will win the battle of Love and Justice that is being waged, and what part of past events is coming back to haunt our heroes now in, "Disko Knights of Nerima," or, "Ranma Rumble in Rouge." Be there…

X


	17. Chapter 17

Tsundere17

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

There were many mysteries that abounded in Nerima, Japan, a land steeped in tradition mixed with modernity and modern conveniences. Among those mysteries was a certain elderly woman who tended to show up at odd times with a bucket and ladle in hand, casually sprinkling water upon the sidewalk for no discernible reason since the section of the walkway before her house was the most dust-free of any sidewalk in the entire prefecture.

The woman never seemed to be mindful of passers by whom she absently splashed with her waters, especially if they happened to be the victims of a Jusenkyo curse, or some other water-borne affliction. Hardly anyone knew her name or could remember the address of her home, and none ever thought to reprimand her for the trouble that her antics caused, even though they would be inclined to believe that she was not being deliberate about her aim and hobby.

Of course there was one who happened upon the woman who was a notable exception, and that person looked on with a frown and said, "Excuse me…but what do you think that you are doing?"

"Oh, dearie me," the elderly woman said as she looked up at her latest splash victim, "I am ever so sorry, dear. I mistook you for someone else."

"I'll just bet you did," the woman who was dripping wet said, eyebrow twitching with barely constrained temper.

"Why not come inside and let me dry you off?" the old woman offered, "No sense standing around out here this late in the day when you're like to catch a chill, even if it is only autumn."

"Yes, let's just do that," said the woman in the strangely ornate (and quite non-period) attire as she followed the elderly woman up her driveway towards her residence, then inside past her threshold, pausing to remove her footwear without actually bending down.

Once the door closed behind them, however, the elderly woman began to change and alter her appearance, growing in stature and decreasing in apparent maturity until she had a youthful radiance and was garbed in raiment even more spectacularly ornate than her current houseguest.

"Now then," she said as she turned around to smile at the other woman, "What can I do for you, Peorth? Or would you prefer…System administrator?"

"Kishijoten," Peorth replied, eyeing the other goddess levelly, "There have been some disturbing reports concerning your recent activities that had come to my attention recently. The Yggdrasil system has a number of irregularities that are forming Bugs in the peripherals surrounding this region, and suspicion has fallen upon you, our local field agent for this entire region."

Kishijoten, Goddess of Fortune (and "Incredible Coincidences") just smiled and said, "Would you like some Oolong tea? Oh, wait…that's right, you're a Coffee drinker."

"You know what I am," Peorth said with barely constrained patience, "But the question is what you are up to. Even Hell is starting to take notice of the peculiarities that are jamming up the system. Exactly what kind of a game are you running down here, and what could possibly possess you as to stir up so much trouble that this has even come to the attention of Kami-Sama?"

"Uncle Susano-O?" Kishijoten asked, "Or do you mean Wotan? Either way, there is nothing to worry about. Everything is perfectly fine down here…"

"Haven't you been listening to me?" Peorth's temper got the better of her, "The system is in a mess and it's all your fault! So start talking…what is going on here, and what have you got going on that is causing so many Bugs to be manifesting?"

Kishijoten's pleasant smile shifted to a somewhat more sly look as she said, "What do you mean what did I do? You are the actual one who set everything in motion."

"Huh?" Peorth blinked, "Care to explain that?"

"Sixteen and one half years ago," Kishijoten replied, "You answered a call to the Goddess Hotline and granted a wish to a particular mortal."

"Eh…?" Peorth suddenly went from angry to confused, and then non-plussed.

"See if I can refresh your memories," Kishijoten inclined her head as she regarded her fellow Goddess First Class, "A woman who was pregnant with child had just received a warning that she was afflicted with a rare form of Ovarian Cancer. Chemotherapy had been recommended, but to do that would have prematurely ended the life of the child that she carried. So she bargained with Heaven, calling in a favor that once had been granted to her, and made a wish that you fulfilled to spare the life of her daughter."

"Ah…" Peorth was suddenly sweating, even though there was no heat, and Goddesses were supposedly beyond such mortal discomforts.

"Of course in order to buy the woman a few more years of life she needed the spark of a Goddess to sustain herself," Kishijoten continued, "So you merged with her and became one. And since she was a Template of you it was easy enough for you to take over her life and become, in essence, the woman whose life you spared. You were dormant inside of her while she lived eight more years than Fate had originally mandated. But then, when the daughters of the woman were barely old enough to fend for themselves, you got that call from the Heavens ordering you to break the contract and return to your rightful position."

"Ah…well…" Peorth grimaced, "It was a wish, and I was contracted, and I…"

"Fell in love with a mortal," Kishijoten said, "Abandoning him must have been very hard, but even more was separating yourself from the three young girls who called you Mother. Especially the one that you helped to deliver from the womb of your host body…"

"Ah…" Peorth said, "It…really was just an assignment…"

"Which you carried out with excellent finesse," Kishijoten observed, "It was wrong of Kami-sama to tear you away from that life. And now, eight years later, the seeds that you planted are at long last bearing fruit, and I'm just helping them along a little with a nudge or two in the right direction."

"A nudge or two?" Peorth was incredulous, only to blink and say, "Wait…you don't mean to say…?"

"Isn't it interesting how mortals grow from being children to becoming lovely young ladies?" Kishijoten smiled, her tone implying an easiness, as though she were discussing the weather, "Makes me almost think about becoming a mother again. And young people these days are so energetic…"

Peorth's eyes went round, "You mean…my daughters are grown women?"

"The oldest one has just gotten herself a new boyfriend," Kishijoten smiled, "A real handful that one is…and one of mine, as it happens to turn out."

"Yours?" Peorth blinked, "Wait a second…you mean he's…?"

"A Nexus," Kishijoken replied, her eyes conveying a significance that belied her light and easy smile, "One who acts as my tool for shaping the world by his very presence."

"Kasumi…is dating a Nexus?" Peorth was both amazed and openly appalled.

"The middle child favors him as well," Kishijoten said, "I must say, of all my tools, this Boy is quite the popular charmer."

"Nabiki?" Peorth said with growing amazement.

"The youngest likes him as well, but in an entirely different sense of things," Kishijoten's eyes twinkled, "I had to finesse things a bit to make certain this time that they did not wind up together. That was a mistake that I am still living down on several alternate timelines. But this time I believe I have come up with a doozy."

"Akane?" Peorth went back to looking appalled, then angry, "What have you been doing with my family?"

"Excuse me?" Kishijoten asked innocently, "Your family?"

"Ah…I...well…" Peorth stumbled.

"I know that you were forced to renounce all claim on them and were also forbidden by Kami-sama with ever having any more direct association with the Tendo Household," Kishijoten said with more sympathy in her voice, "Which I agree was quite unreasonable…but you know how my Uncle can be."

"I…it's not that…I just wish…" Peorth glanced down, suddenly feeling confused and very much conflicted.

"When you left her body you took away what little resistance the woman named Kimiko had for staving off her illness," Kishijoten remarked. "Even when you were on board you both suffered occasional bouts of increasing agony brought on by the progression of the Cancer, and by the time you returned to Heaven it had metastasized so badly that your Template perished within a month of your absence. Her death hollowed out that family and left a gaping hole in the hearts of three young girls…to say nothing of the emotional wreck her husband became upon losing the both of you."

Peorth took a step backwards, "Stop it! Why are you doing this? Why dredge up so many painful memories…?"

"You asked me what I have been up to," Kishijoten said, "But you mistakenly implied that my actions were what was causing the Bugs that were flourishing within Yggdrasil's system. In actuality I am attempting to correct the problem caused by the Bugs that are infesting the system with so much probability error."

"Wait," Peorth said, "Are you implying that this is really my fault?"

"Bingo!" Kishijoten said as she raised a finger and adopted a cute expression.

"No way…" Peorth said nervously, "You must be mistaken."

"Suit yourself, Dear," Kishijoten replied, "Be as it may, I'm only trying to fix one of your messes. Not that I hold you entirely to blame since you acted out of love, and it was Heaven's error to try and force you to abandon your mission."

"But…they told me that my being on Earth was causing problems to the system…" Peorth sounded almost plaintiff.

"They say that to a lot of people who come down here to interact with the Mortals," Kishijoten mused, "But I've been here longer than many, and if the people in Heaven understood how cold and heartless their rulings can seem from this angle they might be less inclined to sit on their cloud-padded heinies and actually try doing something about it for a change."

"But…if we act then the opposition will act to balance out the system," Peorth argued.

"Hell will do that anyway," Kishijoten replied, "They don't need an excuse to try and cheat the system. Honestly, why some people always use that lame excuse of Moral Equivalency as a shield against having to take a stand, or actually do something of meaning, I'll never fully understand. But you do, Dear. You spent almost Eight years among the Mortals and you know the value of even a single mortal life, and the impact that can be had if that life were taken for naught."

"Wait," Peorth said, "How did this suddenly become all about me? And what exactly are you doing to my kids that is supposed to restore harmony to the system?"

"Well, at the moment it's more like I'm stirring up the pot to make things come to a boil a bit ahead of schedule," Kishijoten said, "It started shortly after you left when I decided to guide the footsteps of the Boy Nexus to the doorstep of your eldest daughter, and then from there events have more or less shaped themselves according to a pattern. You see, originally that boy was going to be paired up with your youngest daughter and…well…I won't bore you with the details, but it was horrible mismatch But this way he has a better chance at happiness, and so does Akane."

"But you're acting without authorization," Peorth said, "They could revoke your Goddess license for tampering with a predetermined destiny."

"Believe it or not but there is precedence," Kishijoten said, "And every time we grant a wish it alters destiny in either subtle or significant ways. Butterfly wings, my dear, a single act leading to another, and then another, gathering strength until it becomes an irresistible force of nature."

"That works more for butterflies than for people," Peorth pointed out, "And what happens if the Opposition decides to move in response to your actions."

"My dear," Kishijoten said soberly, "They already are in motion. Or rather, the motion began in advance of my most recent actions. But fear not…I have an ally on the side of the Opposition who had elected to come over and work for our team."

Peorth blinked her eyes, "You mean…you're working in collaboration with a Demon?"

"Your friends at the Temple have been known to do that a time or two," Kishijoten said, "But this ally is a Major player who has a vested interest in changing the order and pathway of destiny, and she has hacking skills far greater than my own, not to mention her greater access to Yggdrasil?"

"Greater access?" Peorth looked stunned, "You mean to say…you have one of the System Administrators of Hell working directly with you?"

"Not exactly," Kishijoten winked, "More like one of the Core Design Programmers who helped set up the system in the first place. And this one fancies herself a real Artiste."

"What?" Peorth blinked, "You can't mean…"

In response Kishijoten raised a hand and the interior of her simple looking house altered and became a Virtual Space Office complete with complex gear and equipment that seemed ages beyond the ken of modern science; a real Jack Kirby-style workstation.

A wall screen projector appeared on the opposite side of the now vast chamber and flickered to life, yielding a face that popped into "larger than life" vision with a golden skinned woman smiling brightly and saying, "Hiya, Peorth. Long time no see."

"GAK!" Peorth reacted in dismay, "You?"

"You were expecting maybe my daughter-in-law?" the smiling woman said slyly, " Sorry, she's too busy plotting evil and world destruction at the moment to take your call, but if you stay on the line I'll be only too happy to answer your questions. And trust me when I say this, Cherry, you're going to want to hear me out because I have a long story to tell, and you already know a lot about some of the particular details…"

Akane was wary about attacking Doctor Tofu out of a healthy respect of the man's prowess at Shiatsu-style Acupuncture attack techniques. Tofu was a master of Aikido and could easily take anyone down who got within arm's reach, and once he had you there would be nothing else that you could do about it.

Kodachi was similarly cautious about pressing the attack, for even though she had her ribbon and other tools of the trade of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, the fact that she could strike at a distance did not mean that she could match Tofu for speed as the man tended to move lightning quick over every and all surfaces.

In this sort of an encounter the first to commit themselves would likely be the one taken down, and as Tofu was the more experienced (and arguably more dangerous) fighter it seemed sensible to hold things at an impasse, at least until a strategy could be devised that would even out the odds in the favor of the two younger ladies.

Which meant that it was in Tofu's hands to break the stalemate, and had he wished to attack right there and then it would most probably have been to his advantage. And yet he hesitated, something Akane sensed without quite knowing the reason.

"What is the matter, Tofu-Sensei?" Kodachi asked, her voice calm though she seemed tense in other respects as she held her ribbon in ready mode, "You have the advantage. Why not pursue it?"

"I really don't have any hard feelings towards either you or Akane, Miss Kuno," Tofu replied, "If possible I'd like to conclude this without hostilities. All I need is for Ranma to die and then we won't have anything more to fight about."

"That's a lie!" Akane protested, "Doctor Tofu…you're not making any sense. How can you possibly believe that the way to Kasumi's heart is through murdering her fiancé?"

Tofu made a slight noise, but then relaxed again and said, "You don't need to worry about Kasumi. I'll convince her of my love, and once Saotome Ranma is out of the way then we can finally share a life together…"

"Interesting," Kodachi remarked, "You say that as if she doesn't have any choice in the matter. But do you truly believe your powers of persuasion are that formidable…or is there something else that you are failing to mention?"

"I don't what you mean, Miss Kuno," Tofu replied.

"Do you now?" Kodachi's voice was insinuating, "Allow me to entertain a theory that I began to develop during one of our earlier meetings. You mentioned that in the past there was a struggle here in Nerima that involved our two mothers…Tendo Kimiko and Kuno Hitome."

"What?" Akane gasped, "You mean…our mothers…?"

"They were friends in their high school days," Kodachi replied, "I only just found out about it myself when I read my mother's diaries. A fascinating reading, I assure you."

"Your mom and my mom…?" Akane blinked.

"And in those journals my mother mentions something she refers to as the Shadow Over Nerima," Kodachi continued, "She described it as a malevolent force that affected things in a manner that at times seemed a little too coincidental. Strong enemies would appear from out of nowhere. Challengers would come before the Tendo estate and dispute the legitimacy of the Anything Goes Ryu. Evil cults and demonic entities would show up threatening the lives of Nerima's valiant champions, among whom my mother was listed. And all of it under the control of an entity whose implacable goal was to claim dominion over the lives of the ordinary people whom these champions defended."

"That's all very amusing," Tofu said, "It might even make for a good Manga series. But what has that got to do with anything relevant to today?"

"My mother described this Entity as a demonic being who could influence the minds of people who had weakened psychic defenses or broken personalities," Kodachi said, "People such as yourself, who have suffered for years from the unrequited passion for a girl much younger than you, one you could never bring yourself to approach directly with your feelings. I know this because my mother was attacked by this Entity in a similar manner…and until recently I was much like my brother, Tatewaki. It is only just recently that I came into possession of myself by admitting my true feelings for the object of my desires."

"Ah-hah," Akane said skeptically, wondering just how far the girl she now counted as her ally had come in overcoming her own "unrequited obsession."

"The Modus Operandi that my mother describes is simple," Kodachi said, "Find a person's weak area and then exploit their weakness, whether it is pride or desire or a deep rooted phobia. Gain control over the minds of those who have desires that cannot be fulfilled without sacrifice, then misdirect them in whatever manner best suits Her interests. Once control is gained work to find a means of tapping into that energy…and if resistance is encountered…eliminate it."

"Sounds like a working plan to me," Tofu said.

"But is that truly your impulse…or the thought of another who guides you?" Kodachi wondered, "You will forgive me if I think it is the latter, because your behavior is so wildly out of character and so erratic as to incline me to thinking that you have become one of her Minions."

"Who's Minion?" Akane asked, "Are you saying that Doctor Tofu is…?"

"Under the control of another," Kodachi affirmed, "And if this is true then the true enemy is somewhere else, quite possibly within this very complex. No doubt the Entity is observing us even now and no doubt is aware of our movements as we make them. And that means that this whole exercise was designed as but a test to demonstrate our capabilities and learn of our inclinations, using the good Doctor here as a stalking horse for her ambitions."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself, Kuno-san?" Tofu said, "You think I don't know my own heart and mind that I'd let somebody else try and use me?"

"Do you deny it?" Kodachi asked, "Then allow me to test my theory."

Her ribbon snapped out, but Tofu easily caught it, then yanked on his end to draw Kodachi off-balance as he moved in on her to attack. But at the last second Kodachi twisted in mid-air and avoided his lunge, then snapped her ribbon again and somehow managed to land on her feet directly beside Akane.

Whom she then shoved forward with a back-slap, saying, "Here you go, prove me wrong about this."

"Awk!" Akane staggered forward, then snapped, "Kodachi!"

To her surprise Tofu looked shocked and backed away from her rather than attack.

"As I suspected," Kodachi mused, "A very good bluff you were putting on there. But I…"

All at once Kodachi's expression looked pained, and she swayed on her feet, looking stunned as she froze in place with a contorted expression on her lovely features.

"Hah, who's the clever one now, Miss Kuno?" Tofu straightened up, "You thought you avoided me, but I don't need to necessarily attack my opponents to block out their pressure points.:"

"What…what's going on?" Akane turned from one party to the other, "Doctor Tofu?"

"It seems Kodachi figured out something that I was trying to conceal from the both of you," Tofu said, "But she was too clever by half for her own good. And now that I've delayed you this long…" he paused and listened as the sounds of a titanic battle rang out nearby, "Hmm…scratch that. It's taking a bit longer than I thought for Shampoo to finish Ranma off. Must be the interference by Kasumi that's prolonging the match."

"Aren't you at all worried for her?" Akane asked, "If Kasumi is facing Shampoo she could be hurt."

Tofu looked startled, as if the thought had never occurred to him, "Oh my god…Kasumi," and without pausing he turned around and started running, leaving Akane standing there looking dumbstruck in confusion.

"What in the world…?" she asked.

"It's…what I was about to say, Akane-san," Kodachi's voice was but a whisper, and she was on her knees with hands to the floor, looking pained but valiantly resisting the urge to totally collapse, "I guessed his little secret."

"Kodachi?" Akane rushed back over to the side of the other girl and knelt down, "What is…?"

"He's under the control of another," Kodachi winced, "It's why he's been acting so…strangely. But he won't attack you. That was his bluff…and because I know this he tried to take me down just now…"

"Are you all right?" Akane asked, looking distressed as she wanted to do something to help but had no idea what to do in this situation.

"He must have used his Ki to block off some of my vital centers," Kodachi said, "I think my body is shutting down. I'd be unconscious now…if he had not held back from using…his full effort."

"I'll get help," Akane started to rise up, but Kodachi gripped her by the wrist with surprising force and compelled her to turn and meet her expression.

"You have to find Kasumi-sama and protect her." Kodachi urged, "You're the only one…who can put a stop to this. You defeated her before, so she has declared you her beloved…"

"But I never…" Akane started to protest.

"Irrelevant!" Kodachi spat the word as though it were venomous, "She believes you to be her beloved, and that is all that counts."

"But…I…" Akane stumbled.

"Pay attention," Kodachi winced, "I don't think…I have much time. It is important for you to know…that Tofu does not wish to fight you."

"But why?" Akane asked, feeling confused at how distressed the thought of Kodachi's pain was affecting her, when before she had never much cared for the aristocratic snob.

"Because if he defeats you," Kodachi said, "As he has already overpowered Shampoo…then you would both become…his Aiiren by tribal law."

Akane was stunned, "What?"

"And then he could not marry Kasumi," Kodachi winced and slowly started to tip over, only Akane caught her up and eased her to the floor as the dark haired girl laid on her back facing up towards the ceiling.

"You mean…?" Akane still found the whole matter incomprehensible, "But…I…"

"He wants Kasumi," Kodachi said, tears in her eyes as she murmured, "For which I cannot fault him. She is the treasure of Nerima…the one in whom your mother's qualities most blossomed. As her sister…your job is to protect her…at any price. Just as it was mine to do this one time…" she smiled in spite of the pain that was in her expression, "And now I have fulfilled my purpose…"

"No, don't say that!" Akane said, "Doctor Tofu would never do something as awful as…as kill you…"

"He is not truly the enemy," Kodachi said, "He is…but another victim…of the Entity…"

Akane balled her fists and said, "Who is this Enemy? Tell me how I can find and defeat her?"

"I don't truly know," Kodachi sighed, "It was not given in…mother's journal…"

Another explosion rang out from close nearby, "Kasumi…"

"You have to find her and…defeat Tofu…in any way that you can," Kodachi said, "Leave me now and go…find her…"

"I can't do that!" Akane said, "If I abandon you here…"

"Enough Child," the voice that cut in on their little drama startled Akane almost as much as the sight of the golden flute that was inserted in the space between herself and Kodachi, "Your friend was ready to sacrifice herself, do not dishonor her commitment by acting like such a fool."

"But I…" Akane looked up, startled once again by the close resemblance of the woman before her to her memories of her mother.

"For pity's sake, Girl," Silk said as she reached forward and pressed her hand against Kodachi's chest.

All at once the raven haired girl tensed up and then relaxed, then blinked her eyes and said, "I…it no longer hurts to breathe…"

"I should hope not," Silk replied, "Or Comb would never let me hear the end of it. That Doctor friend is very skilled for a man, but he could do with a bit more Amazon training. Such shoddy technique…truly shocking."

"Is she going to be all right, Silk-san?" Soun asked.

"She's Hitome's daughter," Silk replied, "That is as all right as she is capable of being. Such a drama queen that woman…" she shook her head as if in rueful memory.

Kodachi sat upright and said, "You saved me. I am in your debt."

"Consider it a debt repaid for old times sake," Silk replied, "You at least had the good intelligence to reason that the Doctor's actions were being controlled. But in revealing that you knew this made you an immediate target for elimination. Just what were you thinking?"

Kodachi smiled, "That giving my life for the sake of Kasumi-sama was a worthwhile exchange…though in truth I thought proving that Akane-san was not Tofu's real target would grant me some small measure of protection."

"You risked your life for my little girl?" Soun said, "Your mother would be very proud of you."

"Why, thank you, Father dearest," Kodachi smiled back, "It is so very kind of you to say that."

"Father dearest?" Nabiki asked.

"Why yes," Kodachi said, "I have not seen my own dear departed father in many years, so I hope that I am not being presumptuous in asking that you be like a father to me, Tendo-sama."

"Ah…well…I…" Soun looked startled.

"Never mind the deer-caught-in-the-headlight look, Soun-chan," Silk replied, pausing to listen to the tumultuous sounds ringing in the background, "It sounds like you had better get going if you are to be of any assistance to your Airen and your sister."

"She's not my…" Akane began to protest.

"Whatever," Nabiki said, "Akane, you and me, we have to go save Kasumi…and Ranma too," she added as though it were an afterthought.

"Yes, of course we do," Kodachi started to get up when she felt the press of the tip of the flute against her shoulder, "What?"

"You're not going anywhere, young lady," Silk replied, "Especially not beyond my line of sight. Now that you know about the Entity she will be coming after you, either to recruit or destroy you. That has always been her way, especially when your mothers fought beside me and Comb in the old days."

"You fought against this Entity?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, well…sounds like it's a family thing, Sis," Nabiki said as she grabbed her sister by the wrist and all but dragged her along, "The important thing is…Tofu doesn't want to take us on because of that promise Shampoo made to adopt us. And stop protesting…the important thing to know is Tofu believes it and won't attack either of us. But this one time Kasumi won't be an exception."

"What?" Akane asked as she hurried to meet her older sister's pace, "You don't mean he'll go after Kasumi?"

"If he does then he can marry her, remember?" Nabiki said, "That's the up and down side of these Amazon laws. Of course it also means that he has an even stronger motive to go after Ranma, and I don't think our Boy's got the chops yet to handle a master of Shiatsu attacks."

"And what happens if he defeats us?" Akane asked.

"Well, in your case you get your fondest wish," Nabiki said, "In my case it means I get to marry a doctor. I don't see the down side in that, do you?"

"Ah…well…" Akane tried to come up with some rational response to this but gave up after a few seconds. This whole situation was spinning out of control and becoming more complicated by the second, and if things continued to get messy…if Tofu succeeded in claiming Kasumi and defeating Ranma…

Then what would that mean for her plans and dreams about the future? And how would she deal with Shampoo now that she was under the control of a malevolent entity whom even their mother thought was formidable?

And just what was the deal with that Kodachi? Could it be that she had all along been underestimating the girl? It was one thing to note how over the top and outlandish her behavior was…but quite another thing to realize the lengths to which she was willing to go to pursue her own private quest for claiming Kasumi for herself.

And if someone that outlandish was willing to sacrifice everything in the name of unrequited love, the just how far was Akane prepared to go with a girl who had proclaimed herself an "Airen?" Akane did not know what to make of any of these questions, she just knew that she needed to find Shampoo, and quickly, before things truly did go beyond all means for containment…

"Oh man," Ranma said, favoring one leg, his left arm numb from the shoulder down, and a trickle of blood making one eye difficult to keep open, "What does it take to keep that girl down?"

"I don't know, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, leaning on her bokken, looking only slightly better than he did for the battering that they both had been receiving, "Her strength is incredible. She's given back as good as either of us have given her but she just keeps coming back for more."

"This can't go on," Ranma said, even as the pile of expensive looking (but completely antiquated) high-tech equipment moved and shifted as a body rose up slowly from amid the considerable wreckage.

"I think she would have given up or passes out by now," Kasumi reasoned, "But something is keeping her focused and fully conscious. There is this feeling I have…something…evil…about her chest…"

"Hey, it looks like an okay chest to me," Ranma said, only to wince as he hastily added, "Not that you got anything to complain about…"

"I mean…I can't quite put my finger on it," Kasumi looked at the girl who was slowly starting to advance on them with maces at the ready, "But…does it look to you like that pendant on her chest is…glowing?"

"Huh?" Ranma dared to glance down, risking much as Shampoo had suffered a number of rents to her garments that exposed more flesh to view than he felt comfortable in examining. But then he said, "Hey…you're right. That necklace of hers…"

"It's emitting a very bad aura," Kasumi said, "It feels so…angry. And Shampoo looks so empty. Perhaps there is a connection?"

"You think that's how Tofu is controlling her?" Ranma asked.

"It is a possibility," Kasumi said as she raised her bokken, careful to adjust her stance so that her knees would not shake as her legs felt heavy and the rest of her body was leaden, "Perhaps if we aim for that we can end this battle without anyone having to get hurt. Ah…I mean…worse."

"Sounds like a good strategy," Ranma tried to ignore his own injuries, even though he had only one good arm to raise in his own defense, "Man, if she fought this hard in China I'd never have made it back to Japan. Look, Kasumi, if this doesn't work I want you to get out of here…"

"Refused," Kasumi smiled at him cheerfully.

"I'm serious," Ranma said, "I don't want you getting hurt…ah…worse than you already have been."

"Which is sweet but entirely unnecessary, Ranma-kun," Kasumi faced Shampoo resolutely, "You are my fiancé…but in my heart I already acknowledge you as my husband. And I would sooner lose an arm than be parted from you."

"But Kasumi…" Ranma protested.

"We are a team," Kasumi said, "Husband and Wife must always stand together."

Ranma looked stunned, but there was no more time to argue the point as Shampoo came lunging at them with bonbori at the ready.

But to their surprise Doctor Tofu appeared, crying, "Wait! Stop! Don't attack Kasumi!"

Shampoo ignored his cry and struck with both heavy weapons, moving like a whirlwind to lash out at both of her opponents as though her body were not in any way tired from her previous exertions.

"I said wait!" Tofu cried, lunging forward at the Amazon, and clearly intending to take her down from behind.

But Kasumi saw him and said, Tofu-san?" and at the very last instant he hesitated, losing his focus.

Shampoo did not lose hers as she lashed out at an angle with her mace and caught the man full on the face, sending him sailing backwards.

"Whoah!" Ranma blinked, "Hey, I thought he was controlling her!"

"Ranma-kun!" Kasumi tried to warn him when Shampoo lunged forward again, this time intending a lethal strike, and had she not used her flagging strength to turn the weapon aside it might have crushed her bones instead of the metal container directly behind Kasumi.

The blow shattered the metal and a gush of water came splashing over all of them. Kasumi staggered and felt her head collide with one of the pipes, which knocked her to the floor, even as Ranma felt his Jusenkyo-cursed body transform itself into his Girl-type half.

Shampoo remained unchanged, but her eyes turned to focus upon the redhead who now stood before her, and something clicked behind those crimson eyes, like a recognition.

"YOU!" she cried, the first words that she had uttered since beginning their match, "OUTSIDER GIRL! SHAMPOO KILL!"

The transformation had partially restored some of Ranma's flagging vitality and feeling began to flow into his dislocated arm, giving just enough energy to dodge back as the Maces pounded hard against the floor, kicking up yet more shrapnel that battered the redhead's already badly bruised body as the Amazon moved forward on a second wind of rage and fury.

That was when Nabiki and Akane arrived upon the sceen, the former crying out, "Kasumi!"

"She looks hurt!" Akane said, "Shampoo…I'll never forgive you for this!"

Before Nabiki could warn her off the girl charged forward, aiming herself at the purple haired dynamo even as Ranko found herself fighting on fumes and barely able to keep out of reach of those maces.

Akane left the floor in a running surge and gave a loud "KIIII!" sound, which alerted Shampoo in time for the girl to turn and block the kick with a mace…

But the kick managed to put a nice sized dent in the thing and caused it to be deflected to the side, which created just enough of an opening as Akane rotated her body around and lashed out with a second kick that went right past the Amazon's defenses.

Her foot met the side of Shampoo's face and landed a solid blow. The Girl spun around and lost her grip on both of her maces, crashing against another row of machines and kicking up a dust storm as she was momentarily taken out of action.

Akane landed on her feet and stood at the ready, then saw the look Ranko was giving her and said, "Sorry to butt in, Teach."

"Ah…I think I'll let it pass this one time," Ranko smiled, "And thanks for the help. You really are a life saver."

Nabiki heard a groan and saw Tofu half-imbedded in a wall then went to him and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Gah…I'll live," the man said, his glassed broken, though apparently he was just badly stunned by the impact.

Nabiki did not hesitate as she moved forward and balled her fist, then planted a solid punch on the man's solar plexus, which totally drove the wind out of him and finished the job of rendering him unconscious.

"Glad to hear it," she said as she stepped away from his collapsing body, "Now do us all a favor and stay down this time. You okay, Sis?"

"I'm fine," Akane said, "That was easier to do than the last time…what? No way…?" she gasped as the debris shifted once again and Shampoo began to rise up like a Phoenix from the ashes.

"Ah…I think I shoulda maybe warned you," Ranko said, "She won't stay down. That pendant thingie she's wearing? We think it might be controlling her."

"That's what Tofu said," Nabiki stepped forward, "I think she's going to keep fighting as long as she has that thing on her. He also said the only way to stop it would be if Akane here gave the girl a smooth on the lips…"

"What?" Akane blinked, "How could you know that?"

"We were eavesdropping while you guys talked," Nabiki said, "Seemed like the best way of getting down to the nitty gritty was to let the guy ramble on and only act when it looked like he was actually going to threaten you. Kind of surprised at Kodachi's behavior. Never knew that girl was so into the noble sacrifice bit. I half expected she was going to slit her own belly."

"Ah…guys…?" Ranma said as Shampoo began to moved in slow, relentless steps in their direction, "Whatever we're gonna do we gotta do it quick. So, what are you waiting for, Akane? Go and kiss her."

"Now wait a minute…!" Akane sputtered.

"You've done it before," Nabiki pointed out.

"I never had any choice about that," Akane said, "She forced it on me and…"

"Airen…" the word did not have the light and musical sound that it had before, for Shampoo's eyes were glowing redly.

"Shampoo?" Akane gasped, "What…?"

"Outsider girl interfere for last time," Shampoo snarled, "Now…SHAMPOO KILL AIREN!"

"Huh…wait a minute!" Akane raised her hands and said, "I thought your laws…"

Shampoo snarled, a feral, inhuman noise, and her body began to glow as though she were turning into a living bonfire of pure Ki energy, threatening to explode at any minute.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Kasumi was fighting to regain balance, her head spinning slightly and her sense of balance off by a good measure. Her eyes were bleary and her vision was clouded. She could only make out vague, indistinct shapes in the dim lighting of the vast chamber. She could hear voices and make out words as more than just sounds and vibrations, but beyond that her powers of reason were similarly clouded.

But she knew in her heart that something terrible was about to happen, felt the flare of Ki energies pour out and knew at once that she had to do something or else everyone she cared about would be killed.

She reflexively fell back on training and assumed a posture for a rapid-draw Iiajuitsu maneuver. She did not know the precise technique that she had in mind, but one was suggesting itself to her, and it felt as though invisible hands were reaching out to grip her hand and shift her posture into the correct position.

"Let me show you, my darling," a voice in her mind whispered faintly, "This is how you must do it. This is the art passed along in our family since ancient times, the one we use to defeat a greater evil."

Kasumi did not know why the voice sounded vaguely like her mother's, but she felt as though she were back in the dojo taking lessons in basic sword play. She was nine years old and her mother was teaching her a maneuver that she had Kasumi swear not to use unless absolutely necessary. There was sadness in her eyes as she made Kasumi promise only to do this technique when there was no other way of defending herself or those she cared about. And she did everything now on pure instinct, filling in the parts that her mother had not been able to teach her due to her illness shortly afterwards bringing a halt to all their teachings.

"Look into the wind," her mother urged, and Kasumi did so, seeing not light and shadow now but oddly swirling shapes and colored patterns that seemed like a kaleidoscope of imagery. She felt rather than saw her enemy and recognized the evil that it embodied as the very antithesis of what her own life was all about. It glowed like a ruddy flashbulb set against a backdrop of grey and light-brown shading.

And as she looked she summoned her Ki into an intensive blue-white light that swirled around her and formed patterns of their own that conflicted with the red lines that were distorting the very air within the chamber. She felt the clash and saw something appear in her mind, and without knowing quite why she did so she drew her bokken forward and aimed her slash in the direction of the wind scar.

Shampoo paused as if sensing what was about to happen, then turned and snarled a note of inquiry as the waves began to clash, and then all at once she was buffeted by a roaring blast that seemed to tear itself right through the very fabric of creation.

Instinctively she marshaled her chi and raised her arms in her own defense, but the blast picked her up and threw her across the corridor, to strike at the far distant wall with jarring force. All at once the pendant on her chest flared like a exploding firecracker and shattered into a million tiny pieces, and like a puppet with her strings cut the battered Amazon fell to the floor and remained as still as a doll.

There was stunned silence in that chamber, and then Akane cried, "Shampoo!" and rushed forward to check on the condition of the girl, fearing the worst even before she got close enough to see her body.

Ranko and Nabiki, meanwhile, turning and stared in disbelief at Kasumi, who stood there holding her smoldering bokken in one hand, her body trembling as though she had just released the full measure of her strength in that single attack. She made a soft noise and began to collapse, and Ranko rushed to her side, crying, "Kasumi!"

"Whoah," Nabiki said as she hastened to follow the example of the half-dead redhead, actually reaching Kasumi's side first due to having her reserves of energy yet to be tapped into as she put a hand to Kasumi's shoulder and said, "What do you call that one, Sis?"

Kasumi opened her eyes and looked up at her, "I…don't really know…" and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed, with Ranko arriving just in time to help Nabiki to catch her.

"Incredible," Silk remarked as she and the others finally caught up with the party, "If I had not witnessed it for myself…"

"What happened?" Soun asked, "What did she do? That attack…"

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize it just now," Silk eyed the man slyly, "It was a maneuver that belonged to her mother."

"Kimiko?" Soun blinked, but then his attention was diverted as Kodachi surged forward and joined Ranko and Nabiki at the side of his eldest daughter.

"Kasumi-sempai," Kodachi said as she touched the bruised and battered body of the unconscious Kendoist, "Speak to me! Are you badly hurt?"

"She just passed out," Nabiki said, removing her hand from the forehead of her older sister, "She must be exhausted after that ordeal. You do too, Ranma-kun. And look at that shoulder. It's dislocated."

"I'll be all right," Ranko insisted, "It's Kasumi I'm worried-OWW! HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she asked as Kodachi took her arm and gave it a mild twisting.

"Be silent, Fool," Kodachi said, "You think a Gymnast has never seen a dislocated limb before? And how could you have allowed sweet Kasumi to get so badly beaten up like this?"

Ranko shook his arm and was surprised to find the hurt had diminished, but he felt dubious about thanking the girl as he replied, "It wasn't like I wanted her to fight with me, but she kept insisting. I wanted her to stay out of it…but…if she hadn't butted in…"

"We're not blaming you for this, Ranma-kun," Nabiki said, giving Kodachi a warning glance as she added archly, "Are we, Kuno-san?"

"Well…as long as she is not too badly hurt," Kodachi said, moving her own hands over the exposed areas of the older girl's flesh as though testing Kasumi for her firmness.

"Watch the hands," Nabiki warned, seeing the look of pure delight in the other woman's features.

Meanwhile Akane had managed to approach Shampoo with her own distress magnified as she got a better look at the Amazon's denuded body. There were red welts and scars everywhere, marring the otherwise perfect complexion of the girl, though as far as she could determine the only serious injury appeared to be a burn mark in the spot between her very large breasts.

"Shampoo…" she murmured faintly in distress, wondering what to do as she did have some medical training in basic first aid but doubted if anything that she was capable of doing would make a difference to this girl who still, in many ways, was a total stranger.

A faint noise alerted her to the fact that the purple haired girl was not completely unconscious, and Akane approached warily, half afraid that when those crimson eyes opened once again there would be that malevolent rage that she had witnessed earlier.

But instead Shampoo made soft mewing noises and sounded more confused than hurt, "Airen?"

"Shampoo," Akane leaned over the girl and said, "Are you all…?"

All at once she felt slender hands grip her by the shoulders and pull her down, and without warming their faces met and their lips clamped firmly together.

For a long moment there was only the sound of Shampoo breathing, and then Akane managed to pry her lips loose, only to hear the words, "Wode Ailen…Wo ai ni…" being murmured into her ear, which somehow made her feel both elated and appalled at one and the same instant…

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" a voice growled elsewhere within the complex, "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Sounds messy," a voice replied to that other voice, prompting the first speaker to get a very strange expression upon her projected image.

To the dismay of the one who first had commented the television monitor in which her image was displayed was compelled to turn and face towards the second speaker, and there was silence for a few instants before the former gasped, "YOU? But…"

"Nice to see you too, Demon," Siren replied, "I do hope that you have had your fun because this broadcast is going off the air."

And then with a surge of energy radiating from one hand the Archmage sent a wave of force coursing through the complex, driving everyone and everything into immediate darkness.

Siren removed her hand from the broken Monitor and said, "It's true what they say…nothing good on Television these days. Well now…well done, young Warriors. I must say that I am very impressed."

"What happened to the light?" Nabiki asked.

"I dunno," Ranko said, "Maybe somebody forgot to pay the bill?"

Silk intensified the radiant ball of energy over her flute and said, "We will have to be very cautious in making our exit. The Doctor mentioned that he had laid some traps in anticipating of our arrival, and I doubt all of them have been deactivated by the loss of power to this complex."

"We'll have to gather everyone up and find a way back to the surface," Soun said, "Which will not be easy as the elevator we used is effectively out of service."

"Guess we need to find a door and some stairs," Ranma said, only to blink his eyes and say, "Hey? What's that noise?"

"Sounds like…a series of explosions," Nabiki turned around and stared at the nearest wall, "It's coming from there…this way…"

No sooner had she spoken those words but then the wall in question exploded outward, showering them in a hail of dust and debris fragments. They coughed a bit and then saw a shape emerge from the gaping hole that had just been created.

"I thought I'd find you down here of all places," it was a woman's voice, deeply resonant and more than slightly accented, "Didn't you get enough of it the last time we came this way?"

"Impeccable timing, as usual," Silk replied, as her light fell upon the image of what looked like a taller and older version of Shampoo, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our exit."

"I…don't believe it…" Soun gasped, "Comb? Is that you?"

"You were expecting Cheongo the Moon Bunny?" Comb glanced around, "Where is the bald one?"

"Not here," Silk replied, "But may I introduce you to his son? He may not be much to look at presently, but just add a touch of hot water…"

Again a globe of congealing moisture formed, and Ranma said, "Hey, don't make it so-HOTHOTHOTHOT!"

"Well now," Comb said as she walked up to the boy and gazed down at him with appreciative eyes, then bent down so that their faces were on the level, "I never would have guessed. You must take after your mother's side, because I don't see that much of your father in your features."

"Ah…" Ranma said awkwardly, not certain if he liked the predatory look in the scrutiny of this older (but still very attractive) purple haired woman.

"You ask me that would be a good thing," Nabiki said, only to look dismayed as the Amazon turned her gaze in her direction.

"You do look a little like her," she turned and gave Silk a nod, then straightened up again and said, "Where is my daughter?"

"That way," Soun pointed, "My other child, Akane, is tending to her injuries."

Comb's eyes narrowed, "Is she now? This I have got to see," she paused and glanced down at Kasumi, then gave a passing glance towards Kodachi, then murmured something under her breath about "Genetics."

With no further preamble she walked right on past them and headed down the darkened corridor with a swagger to her step that Ranma could not help noticing, feeling very glad that Kasumi was unable at the moment to see the way his eyes were drawn in her direction.

Nabiki did see but frowned, yet nonetheless had to admit to herself that the woman known as Comb left quite the impression. She instead turned to regard the hole that the woman had created and said, "Think it's safe to go that way?"

"Oh, I'm sure that we will manage," Silk replied, "Now, would you be a good dear and help your sister's husband in carrying your sister outside where I can look at her in better lighting? I'm sure the Doctor's office will be sufficient to the task of a thorough examination."

"Wait…where is Tofu?" Soun glanced around, "He has much to answer for."

"Gone," Silk said, giving Nabiki a look, "You did your best but he recovered while the rest of you were not looking. Next time try tying him up just to be certain he goes nowhere. A man is always more trustworthy when he is tied up, I always say."

"Ah…well, that's your love life, not mine," Nabiki noted dubiously, ignoring the confused and non-plussed expression of her father as he failed to completely get the reference.

Comb was halfway to where Shampoo and Akane were when she heard the voices in the dark say, "Shampoo…don't! I'm not ready for all of that…

"Airen shy," Shampoo said musically, "But Shampoo owe Akane for saving her. You defeat Shampoo, save Airen sister and Ranma. Shampoo want reward you."

"Buy-hey! Watch those hands!" Akane protested, "Cut it out! I was just…hey!"

"Airen, is no like when you save Shampoo before," the other girl cooed, "Shampoo make Airen because you show her kindness. But she love Airen now much-much more now she defeat Shampoo fairly."

"It wasn't a defeat!" Akane said with increasing desperation, "I just knocked you down and took those Maces away. It was Kasumi who actually beat you…"

"She use technique Shampoo no see before," the Amazon answered, "Shampoo…no remember most of fight, but Ranma and Kasumi fight together, almost defeat Shampoo. Then you fight, Shampoo down. Then Shampoo get up…and that all Shampoo remember."

"You do remember attacking my sister and Ranma?" Akane asked.

"No remember how fight started," Shampoo said, "But fight for Shampoo end when she see Airen."

"Look, I know that pendant thing, heart of Amen, or something like that, was making you do those awful things but-HEY! I told you to watch that!"

"Shampoo very happy," the bubbly girl cooed softly in her best baby-doll voice, "Airen come see Shampoo all right, mean Airen care for Shampoo. Shampoo love Airen. Want make Airen much, much happy."

"Then keep your distance and your hands to yourself," Akane said, only to look up in dismay as she saw a figure suddenly looming over her. She gasped as she swallowed and said, "Who…who are…?"

"Aiiyaaa!" Shampoo gasped as she stared straight up at the face of an older and more menacing looking version of herself.

"Your worst nightmare," Comb replied with a menacing leer written plain upon her features, towering over the younger girl as she peered down like a predatory cat eyeing her hungrily as she said, "And Nihao to you…Daughter-in-Law."

Akane's subsequent scream could be heard to resonate all throughout the darkened complex…

Continued.

The battle is won but the campaign has barely started and who will emerge victorious in the Matrimonial Wars in, "Honeymoon Blitz," or, "Cats in the Cradle and the Silver…Spatula…?"

Be there!


	18. Chapter 18

Tsundere18

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Wow," said Utena as she looked at the food in her hands, "This Okonomiyaki is good."

"And why should it not be, Sugar?" Ukyo asked, "I've dedicated my life to making the best Okonomiyaki in Japan. I studied with my Aunt, who's a Master Chef down in Kyoto, and she taught me how to whip up the best tasting dishes you've ever seen."

"So you have an Aunt, huh?" Utena asked as she continued eating her supper, "Are you from Kyoto?"

"No, I'm kind of from all over," Ukyo said, "I used to travel a lot with my Dad…before he got too sick to travel much and we had to settle down in Kyoto. Dad wound up marrying his Nurse, and he finally had the son he always wanted, along with two other girls, but….it didn't work out so well for me. I was too much of a Tomboy even then for my step-mother to ever fully accept as her own, so I moved out when I was still pretty young. My Aunt Umi is just about my only other living relative these days, but I pretty much raised myself."

"And your mother?" Utena asked as delicately as she could.

Ukyo glanced down, "I never really knew her. Pop never talks about her. In fact I kind of think that he thought of me as an embarrassment. That's probably why he tried to sell me off by fixing me up with a fiancé. Only that rat bastard, Genma, stole our cart and left me by the side of the road rather than take me with him like he promised."

"I wish I'd known that earlier," Utena said, "I wouldn't have interfered. In fact, I'd probably have even helped you."

"Don't sweat it, Sugar," Ukyo said, "You did what you thought was right, and you may even have done me a favor by giving me a chance to cool down. Now that I know that Ranma and Genma are alive I can look them up at any time and make them pay me back for ruining my life the way they did."

"I don't know," Utena said, "Genma obviously knew who you were, but I don't think Ranma does. He doesn't strike me as the type who'd callously abandon a friend in need. In fact, he seems more like a guy you could really depend upon to help you if you need him."

"I don't need anybody," Ukyo snapped, momentarily losing her temper.

Utena waved a hand to signify resignation, "I wasn't saying that you do. It's just…well…hearing you story…it kind of reminds me a lot of my own. I lost both of my parents when I was just a kid, and it's been hard getting by, but I've managed to turn out all right, don't you think?"

Ukyo calmed down, "Sorry. It probably does sound funny, us meeting the way we did. You dress up like a boy, the same as me, but you don't seem to be hiding yourself from anybody."

"That's because I don't have any reason to hide who and what I am," Utena said, "I wear boy's clothes because I feel more comfortable this way. And besides, I get fewer hassles about my relationship with Anthy."

The dusky skinned girl at her side looked up and smiled beatifically, "By the way, Utena-sama, this Okinomiyaki tastes wonderful. Don't you agree?"

"Ah…" Ukyo glanced at the other girl, then back to Utena, "I don't mean to pry, but…what exactly is your relationship with…?"

"Let's just say it's…complicated," Utena smiled, "I won Anthy in a dual back at my old school…"

"A duel?" Ukyo blinked.

"That's right," Anthy confirmed, "I was the Rose Bride, and I was pledged to be engaged to whichever duelist won the match. Since Utena-sama was the victor I became her Bride and I've been with her ever since."

"Your…bride," Ukyo repeated, looking at Utena, "Does that mean you…?"

Utena sighed, "Like I said…it's complicated. But the easy answer is…yes. Anthy and I are a couple."

"Because you won her in a duel," Ukyo flatly stated.

"That's how it started out," Utena said, "But…"

"Utena-sama is not only my Bride," Anthy said, "She's my lover."

"Oh really?" Ukyo asked, curious in spite of herself as she glanced at the two girls, feeling that there was indeed some kind of invisible attraction that bound the unlikely couple together.

"It happened because Utena is the one who rescued me from the prison I was in," Anthy continued, "Otori academy might not have looked it, but it was my prison, and I was bound there by my brother."

"He was a real nut job," Utena said, "Wanted the Power to Revolutionize the World, or something like that. He and the governing student council. Tried to use me in his nutty scheme, but I broke away, and then Anthy came after me and we helped each other to escape from that place."

"It was a pleasure to get out from under the thumb of my well meaning but misguided older brother," Anthy said, "I've enjoyed life in the outside world, and every since we've transferred to Furinkan we've had so many interesting adventures."

Ukyo poured out the batter for another set of Okonomiyaki, spread the sauce then added the condiments, all in the span of a few seconds. She flipped the cooked confections onto their plates before saying, "Have another one on the house, Sugar. This story gets better the more you tell about it."

"Wish it was only a story," Utena remarked, picking up her fresh okonomiyaki as she began to nibble around the edges, "I thought our lives would settle down after we both transferred to Furinkan, but every day has been a struggle against weirdness. And if you think that we're the odd couple, just hang around a bit and you'll see enough weirdness to last you several lifetimes."

"Okay then, Sugar," Ukyo mused, "So how about telling me about this girl that Ranma seems to have hooked up with?"

"That's the really strange thing," Utena said, "He just showed up out of nowhere with his father, saying that they'd been on a training trip for the past year or so in China, and the next thing you know he's engaged to the Homecoming Queen who graduated just last year. Tendo Kasumi, ex-Captain of the Furinkan Kendo Club, often described as the Goddess of Mercy at Furinkan, so named because of the quick and easy way in which she disposes of her opponents. She never injures them but there's no mistaking that they've been soundly defeated."

"Sounds interesting," Ukyo glanced down, "And what she's like as a person?"

"Everyone likes her," Anthy smiled, "She's always so kind and sweet natured and honest."

"She hardly ever uses rude word to rebuke anyone," Utena said, "But when she's displeased with you she has a way of making you know it. She's like the best qualities of everyone's mother all rolled into one, and she was really popular with the boys…even most of the girls. If you met her you'd know. In fact, it's hard to think of anything bad that you can say about her, except that maybe at times she can seem a little clueless."

"In what way, Utena-sama?" Anthy asked.

"Ah…" Utena gave her companion an odd look and then said, "Let's just skip that part for now, shall we?"

"Sounds a little too good to be true," Ukyo said, "With a personality like that I almost expect her to be plain and ordinary looking."

"Oh no," Anthy replied, "She's quite beautiful, and an excellent homemaker."

Utena saw the chef lose her grip on her applicator brush and said, "What's wrong?"

"So Ranma has gone and gotten himself engaged to a virtual Princess," Ukyo's voice shook and her shoulders started to tremble, "While I've slaved for the past ten years trying to become a worthy heir to the Kuonji school of Martial Arts Okonomiyaki. And it's all the fault of that stupid old man who engaged us in the first place!"

"Ah, I can see how that would upset you," Utena remarked, "But don't you think that the idea of chasing after them for revenge all these years later is a little…excessive?"

"Excessive?" Ukyo snapped, "I was humiliated! My father practically stopped talking to me for a while, probably because he couldn't look me in the eyes. He couldn't get rid of me fast enough after that, and all my peers at school knew that I'd been dumped, so they started whispering and spreading rumors behind my back! I had to start dressing up as a boy to get them to stop talking about me, after I transferred to a different school system."

"Ah…maybe a grudge or two isn't so excessive…when you put it that way," Utena smiled awkwardly, only to glance at the side in surprise as she heard Anthy put her glass of water down upon the counter with unusual abruptness.

Her eyes were closed as she spoke quite formally, "Let me tell you a little story, Kuonji-san, about another little girl who had two older brothers who both died yet refused to pass on into their next incarnation. One made a deal with the Power of a certain artifact that granted him an extension to his life, but at the cost of his sister's future happiness. The contract that he made bound him to a place and time where time itself held very little meaning, but he was promised by that power that he would gain the power to Revolutionize the World. But to achieve that power he needed to find a Champion strong enough to wield it in the name of Justice," Anthy raised her eyes again, "That Champion's name is Tenjou Utena, and for her achieving that status I was pledged to be her Bride for all eternity. But unlike all the other challengers who tried to take her title away from her, she is the only one with whom I genuinely fell in love."

"Anthy-chan," Utena said with a softened expression that made her nominally Bishonen looks seem radiantly handsome.

"She gained the Power but did not want it for herself," Anthy continued, "Unlike my two brothers, who had selfish motives and tried to use her, and me, for their own limited gain, Utena-sama only wished for my happiness…and my freedom from entanglement. I genuinely saw that she was the person for whom I had long been waiting, and so with my newly gained freedom I accepted my engagement to her as legitimate, and I have been her Bride ever since. I do all the things that a dutiful wife is expected to do, and I do them gladly, including perform in my role as her Mistress in the bedroom."

"Ah…" Utena's cheeks began to flush crimson, "You…could have left that part out, Anthy…"

"But you're both girls," Ukyo said, "You can't exactly expect your relationship to be honored by the state as an official marriage."

"But what does that matter to me?" Anthy smiled, "I accept Utena-sama as both a woman and as my Husband, and in my heart I am her Wife and not merely the Rose Bride that I was when we first became engaged."

"Anthy," Utena said with a much softened expression that highlighted her true beauty.

"Let me tell you about another young girl who lived a very long time ago," Anthy's smile brightened, "A little girl who lost her parents to an accident, and who missed them so very much that she even took to sleeping in a crypt just to know what it felt like to be close to them, even in death."

"Oh?" Ukyo said, glancing from the dusky skinned girl to her cherry-pink haired companion.

"But one day a Prince found her sleeping in that crypt and asked her why she was so sad," Anthy continued, "He told her to be strong, to have faith, and to believe in herself. And the little girl believed him so much that she decided to become a Prince herself when she got older. Now isn't that a very strange thing to wish for?"

"Ah…" Utena glanced away and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, as tacit an admission as a lie detector test in Ukyo's rather jaded opinion.

"So…what happened?" Ukyo asked, finding herself intrigued in spite of her own reluctance.

"The Prince grew up to be even more manly than the Prince that she first encountered," Anthy said with a smile, "And she won the heart of her own Princess by accepting herself as she is. And so far they have been very happy together. Especially around bedtime."

"Urk," Utena winced, "Anthy…"

"Anything you might care to say in your own defense, Sugar?" Ukyo asked drolly.

Utena heaved a sigh, "It's true…every bit of it, including the parts I'd rather not admit to. I don't think Anthy really knows how to lie, unless she's parroting a lie that she's been told to say."

"But there's more to my story," Anthy said, "There was another young girl whom the Prince was very fond of, and whose heart was broken when you chose me over her."

"Who?" Utena blinked, "You don't mean…Wakabi-san?"

"She liked you very much, Utena-sama," Anthy said, "But I'm referring to our friend, Juri."

"Juri-san?" Utena blinked again, "You're kidding. I thought she had that crush with whats-her-name…"

"It was not reciprocated," Anthy replied, "And you were very kind to Juri, after she was very rude with you. I think you started to inspire her into actually believing in herself, only we left before the process was completed."

"Ah…" Utena glanced at Ukyo, "Juri was a…Sempai of mine back at the Academy. She was older than me by about a year, and an even stronger fencer. I barely defeated her those last two times we faced each other at sword point during the duels…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Ukyo said, "I attended an all-boys school for the past two semesters, remember? I had girls develop crushes over me. One I had to let off by telling her the truth…and she was really broken up about it when that happened."

"They must call you the Heartbreaker then," Anthy smiled, "Have you ever considered what it would be like to be romantically involved with another woman?"

"Ah…look, Sugar," Ukyo said, "I may dress like a boy but…that's the full extent of it. I'm not actually into that sort of thing like you two…"

"How can you know?" Utena asked, "If you'd asked me about it back before I met Anthy I would have sworn that I wasn't into other women either. But…sometimes you just can't help falling in love with the person that you're destined to spend the rest of your life with."

"Well, that may work out for you two, but I've got my own life to get back into some kind of order," Ukyo frowned, "And to do that I need to put my past behind me…after I make Ranma suffer for running out on me when we were little."

"Are you really so certain that he rejected you?" asked Anthy, "You were six years old at the time, and it's not like he was aware that you were a girl, right?"

"Hah?" Ukyo blinked.

"Yes, you did mention that you two were playmates," Utena noted, "Did he ever treat you as anything other than a really good friend? Because it sounds like he might have been under a misunderstanding about that. And besides, the guy I've met recently doesn't seem like he's all that bad to know. You might try asking first and see if he recognizes you as a woman."

Ukyo was very silent as she thought about that, her expression dark and unreadable as though she were replaying memories to see if she might have neglected something.

"It's burning," Anthy said politely.

"Hah?" Ukyo blinked, smelling smoke and looking down at the grill before her, "Oh no! I ruined it!"

She scooped her latest Okonomiyaki-which she had not even been aware that she was making as her hands seemed to refuse to remain idle-off of the grill and expertly deposited it in the nearby sink, where it hissed once before vanishing under the water.

Ukyo sighed, "Maybe you guys are right," she said, "I could be going about this in all the wrong way. I'll have to find out for myself if Ranma even remembers the promise to marry me or not, and then I'll decide whether or not he deserves to get bashed."

"That's the spirit," Anthy clapped her hands cheerfully, "And maybe while you're at it you can sound out the competition."

"Competition?" Ukyo blinked.

"Hey, if he does remember that he's engaged with you then he might have to call off his engagement to Kasumi-Sempai," Utena remarked, "That could get messy since the Tendo and Saotome families seem to have staked everything on this engagement."

"So, in other words this needs delicacy and finesse," Ukyo smiled, "See if he remembers and then confront him, but only after I've gotten the lay of the land figured out. No sweat then…I've got it covered."

"And if you do that then you can decide if you want to go back to being a woman full time," Utena smiled, "Not that I'm faulting you for wearing boy's clothing since I think they make me look particularly dashing."

"Plus you have such a cute girlfriend," Ukyo smiled, "I think I can understand what you guys see in each other, even if it ain't my preference."

"You never know about the future," Anthy smiled, "I've got a really good feeling about you, Kuonji-san. And it just might be that there's a special somebody for you out there just waiting to meet you."

"Yeah, like I believe in love at first sight these days," Ukyo sniffed, "You know, I'm kind of glad I met the both of you. You've given me a lot to think about, and now that I know how to find Saotome Ranma and Genma I can maybe close that chapter of my past and get on with my life for real…after I make that old man suffer for what he put me through," she added, her voice shaking with repressed rage that had not abated, for all that she had been moved by the rest of the conversation.

"Just as long as you confine your wrath to him then I don't have any problem with it," Utena said, "But I owe my former Sempai for past kindness that she showed to me and Anthy, so I'd rather you not go attacking her or her family, or even Ranma until after you get things straightened out between you."

"Okay, Sugar," Ukyo said, "I'll play it your way for now. And maybe when this is all straightened up I can put the last ten years of my life behind me and go back to being a Woman. After all, it's not like I can magically change my sex back and forth with the wave of a wand…or a spatula, right?"

"Yeah…magic," Utena chuckled nervously, thinking of her own encounters with forces beyond her ken, "That would be…really something. Turning into a guy and back again. Sure would clear up a lot of hurdles to my relationship with Anthy."

"Don't worry, Utena-sama," Anthy smiled, "I don't need for you to be a man in order for me to accept you as my Husband. And as for the ability to switch gender…well, as the old saying goes, be careful what you wish for…"

"More tea, Comb-san?" Kasumi asked politely.

The purple haired woman just looked at her then said, "No thanks. Although you do brew an excellent blend, I'd rather not drink too much on an empty stomach."

"Dinner will be ready very shortly," Kasumi smiled, getting up and saying, "It's almost ready, and I'll let you know when to return to the dining room table."

Comb watched the willowy girl in the silk kimono warily then heaved a sigh, "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this."

"Used to what?" Soun asked.

"Your daughter just reminds us both of someone we know about back in China," Silk said smoothly, "But she's so very different in personality. The girl we know does not know how to cook or brew tea to save her life, and if I hadn't stressed to Comb that the tea is excellent she wouldn't have accepted the first cup out of fear of being unintentionally poisoned."

"She's that bad?" Ranma asked, "You're kidding."

"Wow, she sounds almost like Akane," Nabiki remarked, ignoring the sudden sharp glare that she received from her younger sister.

"Aiiya," Shampoo herself remarked, "Now Shampoo know where she think she meet nice girl Kasumi before. Is true she very like Kachu, but very unlike. Good cook, keep good house. No like Demon Hunter of village."

"Demon Hunter?" Akane asked with upraised eyebrows.

"Demon Hunter Kachu," Silk replied, "Who is, sad to say, my only daughter."

"So you have a child who is very like Kasumi-sama," Kodachi remarked, "But with a personality and temperament more reminiscent of her younger sister?"

"Hey," Akane glared.

Comb raised her eyes and looked around at the faces gathered around the family dojo. Sitting in a rectangular formation, facing off against her daughter and this other girl whom Shampoo claimed was her "Airen." Off to their left was the boy sitting beside the middle sister and Kodachi, with Kasumi constantly getting up to tend to things in the kitchen before assuming her rightful place to the right hand space next to her future husband.

And, sitting off to one side next to his daughters, was Soun, and in this manner they very much resembled a negotiating conference more than an informal gathering of close family members.

At her side Silk was saying, "I must say that I am very impressed at meeting you girls. And especially you, young man. Such impressive young warriors this generation has yielded. Your fight back in the underground complex tells us a good deal about your individual characters, beyond what Shampoo here has reported to us of her own recent adventures."

"So," Soun spoke up, "What you're telling us is that the Elders of your village sent you here to find out about the status of Shampoo here."

"Quite so," Silk said replied, "And imagine our delight upon finding out that Comb's daughter here has just gotten herself married with a beautiful new Airen."

"Hey!" Akane protested, "I never did anything like…!"

A heavy object was tossed onto the floor of the dojo by Comb (even though no one could remember seeing her pull it out or carry it anywhere upon her person). It was one of Shampoo's maces, only bent and distorted where the inch thick metal globe was intended inward with the very clear impression of the balls and toes of a foot pressed deep into its surface.

"Look familiar?" Comb smiled, the incriminating piece of evidence a clear testament to her position.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo blinked her eyes, "Shampoo no remember Akane do that…" she suddenly blinked as the left hand of the girl in question clamped itself over her mouth.

"Ah…what a great kidder you are, Shampoo," Akane laughed nervously, "I was just defending myself and it doesn't really count as a knock out…"

"I am given to understand that Shampoo declared you her Airen during your first encounter a day or two ago," Comb remarked, "After you spared her from being buried under a wall that she collapsed on top of herself."

"Ah…well…" Akane winced, and Shampoo turned a glance in her direction.

"It's very rare for an Amazon to declare an outsider girl her Airen," Silk remarked, "And the circumstances surrounding this are somewhat complicated. You obviously cared enough to keep Shampoo from injury after she attempted to bully you into giving her information. It was not really so much a defeat back then as an expression of gratitude on Shampoo's part. But then you defeated her for real with an a masterful maneuver worthy of an Amazon, and then you topped it off by giving her a kiss that broke the spell that she was under."

"Hey, she kissed me…twice now!" Akane turned and took her mouth away from Shampoo, "Tell them that you were the one who initiated this business and not me."

Shampoo looked at Akane, then at her mother, then brightened up and said, "Akane defeat Shampoo soundly. Shampoo acknowledge Akane worthy Amazon sister. Give Akane Kiss of Life so no give Kiss of Death instead."

"What?" Akane reacted, "No, that's not what…!"

"Irregardless of the circumstances," Comb said, her mellow voice cutting through the defensive protests, "Shampoo has made her declaration of intention. Now we have to decide how this matter is to be approached in accordance with Amazon Tribal Law, which is binding on all of us, even if the laws are somewhat different here in Japan."

"But surely you can make an exception," Soun replied, "Akane and Shampoo are both young women…"

"How very observant of you, Soun-chan," Silk smiled, "But this is not immediately relevant. Amazon marriages between women have been recognized for millennia, going back to our most ancient times and customs. In fact it was widely believed by some of our ancestors that bonding between two women could effectively be a more pure form of love even than that shared by a man and a woman."

"And why is that?" Ranma wanted to know.

"Think about all of the obstacles that get in the way of a same-sex pairing, young Sir," Comb replied evenly, "A couple would need to be very determined to get past the shame factor and social ostracism that often afflicts the joining of two women. It also is minus the reason that many marriages are undertaken for legitimacy…the creation of new offspring. If a woman pledges herself to another woman she can only expect to get pregnant with the help of a man, unless adoption is a factor."

"Not to mention that it is also widely believed that warriors who care for one another will fight with greater determination to protect their loved ones," Silk remarked with a smile as she eyed Kasumi, who just then was returning bearing a tray filled with rice balls. "It also counts with a factor of shame as no one wishes to appear to be a coward in the eyes of their lover. Women who share their bodies are also known to fight more fiercely and with greater enthusiasm to protect their loved one, and because their own lives have greater meaning. And healthy sexual partnering also give greater health benefits as they gain a greater mastery of their bodies."

"Hah?" Ranma blinked, looking as though he had just gotten lost in this aspect of their conversation.

"Shampoo know many story of great Warrior who fight at side of woman who is pledged Oath Sister and Airen," Shampoo smiled, "Always want love like that, either man or womans, who protect Shampoo, and who Shampoo protect. Is pure love of Warrior who mated to Airen."

"Oh my," Kasumi said in surprise, "That almost sounds like one of Akane's Shoujo-Ai comics."

"What?" Akane suddenly colored her cheeks crimson, "Kasumi!"

"Yes, there's quite a lot of romantic literature to that end in our own society," Comb remarked, "And apparently my daughter has read or heard about some of it since she clearly eyes this young woman as a possible Warrior Sister who can be persuaded to fight beside her in your coming battles."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo smiled, "Mother is very wise. Shampoo so happy Mother accept Shampoo choice."

"Not so fast, young lady," Comb said, "Amazon law declares that the woman you choose to call your Airen is now bound to you as an Oath Sister. But for your union to be a formal marriage it must be accepted by both sides, and clearly this is an issue."

"You're darn right it's an issue!" Akane protested.

"I will speak with you alone and in private, Daughter-in-Law," Comb said gravely, "There are circumstances about this situation which you are clearly not grasping. Let me spell it out for you in front of these others that the reputation of our family and its status within the tribe are at issue."

"But surely you're not insisting that…?" Soun started to say when, in the blink of an eye, Comb rose up from the floor and was suddenly standing before him with drawn sword pointed directly at his chest.

"I am insisting that you take serious heed of my words, Tendo Soun," Comb's voice was as sharp as a blade as she glared down at him, then promptly withdrew her blade and sheathed it back in its scabbard, "Or should I call you…Brother-in-Law?"

Soun's eyes were round with shock while Ranma said, "Whoah…I never even saw her move."

"Neither did Daddy," Nabiki said, having tensed up reflexively but without any clear idea what she could do about this.

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked, having witnessed the whole fluid way in which the Chinese woman had moved from a sitting to standing position in the blink of an eye, and wondering if she could even come close to meeting such high standards for grace, timing and balance.

Comb walked backwards to the place where she had been seated before, bowed from the waist and sat down, "I apologize for my rudeness. For a moment there I was reacting as if you were a Male of the Joketsuzoku who had chosen to speak out of place in conference."

"Smooth and diplomatic as always," Silk sighed, "You'll have to forgive her. We just arrived and haven't even had time to unpack our things. And here we are imposing on you without hardly anything to show in the way of housewarming presents."

"I'd say you've done about enough," Akane was trembling in shock at how insanely quick the woman was who was insisting on calling her, "Daughter in Law." Not even Kasumi could move like that, which meant that this purple haired terror was not to be underestimated as a fighter.

"All right then," Nabiki chose to speak up since, clearly enough, her father was much too stunned and terrified to manage anything at the moment, "So perhaps you might satisfy me with my question?"

"Go ahead, Dear," Silk smiled, "You want to know if there is a way for your sister to get out of her obligations to marry Comb's daughter."

"Awp," Nabiki blinked, looking across at the woman who resembled her mother. How was she doing that? It was like she could read minds or something.

"Simply put…the answer is…complicated," Silk replied, "Amazons do not believe much in divorce…obviously enough if it were possible then we'd have difficulty keeping control over our husbands. But it can be done if the candidate feels strongly enough to deny her role of Airen by challenging the leader of the other warrior's clan to battle."

"You mean I have to fight somebody else to get out this?" Akane asked.

"Don't be so quick to jump on that option, Daughter-in-Law," Comb smiled, "The leader of our clan is also the Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, my Grandmother. And if you think I'm terrifying then try going up against her, I double dare you."

"Great-Grandmother one who raise Shampoo," Shampoo reported, "She strongest warrior in village. Akane no want face her, especially if is matter of Clan Pride."

"That's right," Comb said, "She raised you and not me. Because that was the price that old bag of bones imposed on me when she let me out of my obligation to be her heir and Tribal Champion."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked, "Your what?"

"Great-Grandmother very proud," Shampoo reported, "Need heir to keep status in tribe as leader. Shampoo mother promise great-grandmother that Shampoo be raised as new heir so Shampoo Mother could leave village and become Doctor."

"That's right," Comb glanced down, "I bartered you away like cheap flour in order to buy my own freedom, so I could get my medical degree from the state. But…it was a harder thing to do than I had realized it would be…and even though I have to other beautiful daughters that I have raised lovingly and care for very deeply…it has never left me how shamefully I acted. All these years I have wanted to ask you…beg you for your forgiveness, Shampoo, and ask that you try not to think unkindly towards me because I was weak and needed to escape the yoke of our tribal Elder."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Shampoo no think Mother bad person. She very happy know Mother love Shampoo. Is much pride you Doctor. Shampoo hear great-grandmother say you good Healer, best in village. Shampoo understand you make bargain to buy freedom. But…" she paused.

"But you miss her, don't you?" Akane asked, "It must have been hard on you all of these years not being able to spend time with your mother."

Shampoo brightened up and glomped onto Akane's arm, declaring, "Airen understand! Shampoo much happy!"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like…!" Akane protested.

"And there you see our problem," Comb said with eyes shut, mouth set in a tight grimace, "Shampoo obviously loves this girl, even though they only met, and wants a relationship with her very badly. And as Shampoo's mother I am obligated to take the side of my Eldest child and to declare that I acknowledge the legitimacy of her claim on you."

"But you just said…!" Akane protested.

"Dear," Silk remarked, "Defeating our Elder and gaining your freedom is a much more serious matter than you seem to realize. Quite apart from the fact that you are no where near to being in her equal as a fighter, you are confronted with three thousand years of Chinese Amazon culture that is on the line here. And if Shampoo does not claim you, now that she acknowledges you as her rightful mate, it would be a great dishonor to the name of her entire family, which would jeopardize the Matriarch's position in our governing Council."

"In other words," Comb said, "If you refuse my daughter and she goes home to Nyanchiczu in disgrace then our entirely family's name will be Mud in our village. And that's not all, other clans may take the opportunity to try and seize the opportunity to exact their revenge on our whole family for past grievances and complaints by taking it out on you. And be assured, clan warfare among our tribe can be particularly brutal."

"Huh?" Akane blinked, feeling a chill go down her spine at the forcefulness of that declaration.

"But don't misunderstand us in this, Dear," Silk remarked, "Believe it or not, Comb and I are actually on your side. By no means do we wish to force you into doing anything that is contrary to your own life choices…"

"Speak for yourself," Comb growled, "I may not like it any better than you do, but I'll be damned if I'll let some Outsider girl break my daughter's heart and destroy her reputation in our village."

"Hey, you're making me out to sound like I'm the bad guy here," Akane protested.

"Actually we're not," Silk assured her, "We simply want to impress upon you the severity of the crisis that we are facing. I know it must seem terribly unfair to you, and we do regret your involvement in affairs that are clearly not of your invention. By no means do we wish to convey to you the thought that we are here to force you into a marriage that is not of your own choosing."

"That's exactly what it sounds like to me," Akane fumed.

"Hey, maybe you should at least consider it," Ranma remarked.

"Shut up, Ranma," Akane snapped.

"I'm just saying that you might want to look at things from their perspective," Ranma said, "From the sound of things Shampoo's whole life is at stake, and not just her reputation. And if you keep dismissing her out of hand…"

"Ranma is right, Akane," Kasumi said, "You should at least consider Shampoo's feelings in this before you make any hasty decisions."

"Would you both shut up, Kasumi?" Akane snapped, only to realize who she was addressing, "I mean…I didn't mean it like that…"

"You often say things you don't take the time to think about, Little Sister," Nabiki sniffed, "And just because Kasumi is stating the obvious is no reason to want to bite her head off."

"But I…wasn't…" Akane sounded a bit plaintive.

"We know what you're going through," Silk smiled, "Or rather…some of us did. Like Comb here when she had various problems adjusting to her own marriage. Or when she came this close to declaring this boy's father to be her husband."

"GUH?" Ranma reacted.

"Oh, relax, Boy," Comb smiled, "I only once or twice came close to having Genma for a husband….and what a bullet I dodged that time! Why, if your mother had not claimed you instead of me then you and Shampoo could have grown up as brother and sister."

"Hah?" Ranma blinked, even as Shampoo said, "Aiyaa…:"

"My present husband is a better match for me anyway," Comb replied, "But if your father had beaten me then I would have had very little choice about marrying him. It was my place as the Matriarch's heir to honor our warrior customs by declaring the strong man who defeated me in battle as my legitimate lawful husband."

"So, how did the guy you married defeat you?" Nabiki asked.

"In a game of Go," Silk smiled, "Followed up by another game of Western-style Chess."

"Say what?" Akane blinked.

"Oh my," Kasumi marveled.

"That right," Shampoo smiled, "Shampoo father no match for Amazon as warrior, but Shampoo mother very stubborn and proud. Challenge her to play game and he defeat her."

"Your Dad married your Mom because he defeated her in a game of Chinese Checkers?" Akane blanched.

"Is loss by Amazon Law," Shampoo smiled.

"So you don't actually have to beat an Amazon in a fight to win?" Ranma said.

"That's right," Silk smiled, lifting a finger, "And I was just getting to that part. You see…the Matriarch is all but invincible as a fighter, and if you trained a hundred years you wouldn't be nearly as good as she is, Akane-chan. But there are other ways in which you could defeat her."

"So, if I just find out something I'm better at than her I'll win?" Akane brightened up.

"Ah…yeah…and that presents another problem," Comb winded, "Grandmother is good at everything she does. And if I knew of one area where I could defeat her, believe me, I wold have taken it up in a heartbeat."

"Oh," Akane said, crestfallen.

"For what it's worth we both sympathize with your desire not to be forced into anything not of your express invitation," Silk assured, "For one thing it would not be fair to either of you, especially to Shampoo, if she were locked into a dysfunctional relationship with someone who does not accept her as a chosen and valued life partner."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo turned to the stunned girl at her side, "Akane no think Shampoo so awful to be around? You is only just knowing me as Airen. Shampoo want make Akane know that is Airen because Shampoo like her."

"Like?" Akane was numb, "But you barely even know me!"

"Is Amazon Way," Shampoo smiled, "Wo ai ni. You I love. Wode Airen…beloved Sister. What you is, Shampoo love, and what you no is Shampoo accept. And what she no know about you Shampoo will love when she discover."

Comb dabbed her eyes, "I'm so happy that you understand the Amazon marriage vows. Oh, Shampoo…I am so proud to be your mother!"

"Gah?" Akane said, her expression once more going "TILT."

"Hey, maybe you could at least think about it," Ranma said, "She seems like a nice enough girl, and if she's willing to put up with you being a Tomboy and all that…Hey!" he sputtered as a globe of water once more dropped upon his head. And then in a higher pitched voice she cried, "What did you do that for?"

"It seems that you have inherited your father's tendency to speak before his brain is fully in motion," Silk replied as she lowered her flute once more to her side, "Which is unfortunate for you since in these affairs you are hardly a disinterested bystander."

"Huh?" Ranko asked, "What do you-ulp!" she said as Shampoo was suddenly crouching before her with a predatory expression.

"Girl-type Ranma," she all but purred, "Shampoo chase you all cross China, and now she find you really Boy. Maybe claim you first because she mistake and give Kiss of Death rather than Kiss of Life?"

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she saw Ranma lean back so far that he was almost teetering over.

Shampoo moved sinuously and was suddenly in Kasumi's face, "Big Sister much like. Shampoo think you make good Warrior Bride. Maybe have you as Airen beside Airen already have?"

"Hey, leave my sister out of this, you…you minx!:" Nabiki protested.

"Sneaky girl," Shampoo turned her feral gaze upon Nabiki, who suddenly reconsidered the wisdom of opening her mouth, "Shampoo no know what do with yet. You much cute…but no as cute as Airen."

She suddenly retreated back to Akane's side and glomped onto her arm, adding, "But think Airen already have enough woman for Shampoo. You forgive Shampoo she flirting with Airen Sisters?"

"Ah…sure…I guess," Akane said numbly, wondering for the hundredth time how she had gotten herself into this situation.

"You may be accreting a monogamous relationship with this young woman, Shampoo," Comb said, "But Amazon law requites that you at least settle affairs with the redhead."

"Hah?" Ranko's eyebrow twitched.

"Shampoo already think of that, Mother," Shampoo smiled, then reached out a hand as Kasumi passed her a teakettle, and then the purple haired girl poured its contents over the head of the redhead, turning her back into a man in an instant.

"Hey…hot!" Ranma blurted, "Couldn't you at least make it a little tepid?"

"You see?" Shampoo smiled as she handed the teakettle back to Kasumi, "Girl is no more. Shampoo eliminate Outsider Girl. No is problem."

"Wow," Nabiki said, "That's actually kind of clever."

Comb's eyebrow twitched, "Clever? You think a little trick like that will go over with Grandmother?"

"Actually I would say it makes sense, after a fashion," Silk remarked, "Shampoo defeated the girl, and since, by law, she is an Amazon by adoption, it counts as a loss. Even the Elders would have to concede that."

"Oh sure," Comb said, "Give them an outlet, and pretend not to notice that this Man and this Woman both defeated Shampoo in the underground cavern."

"But Shampoo Mother," Shampoo said respectfully, "Akane is Airen, and Kasumi is Big Sister. Is no shame lose to fellow Amazon. And Kasumi save Shampoo from hurting Airen. Is brave Amazon. Much pride in Big Sister."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "Did I really do something as impressive as all of that?"

"Young lady," Silk said softly, "Do you have any idea of the significance of what you accomplished back there? The Windscar Attack is a technique lost to time and was perfected last by one of your most distant ancestors."

"Oh my," Kasumi blinked again, "But…I just did it on instinct…"

"Which shows how powerful your instincts truly are,:" Comb said, "And what a fine addition to any family you would make…not to mention this boy you take for a husband. The two of you are young and inexperienced, but I shudder to think of what your potential may truly be in the future."

"But is that any reason to want to marry us to your daughter?" Ranma asked, only to think again about his words, "I mean…"

"The answer is yes," Comb replied, "And if I were like Grandmother I'd be snapping you up in a heartbeat and declaring you my Son-in-Law. Too bad tht you don't seem to get along with this other girl. The four of you would make one powerful Warband Circle."

"A what?" Nabiki asked.

"Warband Circle," Silk replied, "Amazons are not, strictly speaking, exclusively Monogamous. Though most prefer a single mate in their lives, often proclaiming them more than enough with one burden, it is perfectly acceptable for two Amazons to claim the same husband in joint custody…or to take multiple wives if that is their preference. Sometimes two or more men and three or more women might join together in a circle and agree to share everything in common between them, including offspring."

"Say what?" Akane asked, "You mean like…Polygamy?"

"Or polyandry," Nabiki said, "Though sounds more to me like Polyamorous Unions, which exist in certain primitive backwater cultures."

"Well, excuse us for being primitive and backwater," Comb said, "But if you research Japanese history far enough you'll find that you had Polyamorous unions going back into your Feudal era."

"Yes, the European Missionaries messed everything up with their Sexual Neuroses and silly ethnocentric phobias and hang-ups about all things of a personal nature," Silk remarked. "The only real problem that comes with a multi-partner union is finding compatible personalities that can overlap to the point where they submerge their egos and individual needs to the common welfare of the family unit. Unfortunately most people these days are much too selfish and self-centered to completely do away with their unfortunate obsession with creating personal distance. Living in close quarters with other people often means compromising your private wants and needs and putting the welfare of another's needs before even your own."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "I can certainly see how that might be difficult for some people."

"With some people it's almost impossible," Comb said, "Even two people who love each other can often get on each other's nerves, and the need for space in a relationship is essential. Lucky for me that I'm blessed with a husband who gives me all the space I need and who can cook, clean, keep house and take care of our daughters like a husband is supposed to do."

"Eh?" Soun looked puzzled.

"That's mainly because you're a terrible cook." Silk remarked, "And the last time you tried to clean your home you wound up needing major renovation."

"I'm a Doctor, not a Housekeeper," Comb frowned, "And I thought we could use a new porch where that wall used to be."

Akane glanced sidelong at Shampoo, who looked back with an innocent expression.

"Ow wow," Nabiki said, turning to Shampoo, "Is that also true for you?"

"No, Shampoo is good cook," the purple haired girl cheerfully replied, "Is taught by Great-Grandmother to keep house and do everything needed for Airen."

"That's good to know," Nabiki said, turning away, "At least you won't starve to death…or have to eat my sister's cooking."

"Excuse me?" Akane bristled, "You want to run that by me again?"

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo asked with a puzzled expression.

"How very amusing this is," said Kodachi, "You have come here to settle a matter concerning family honor, and now you seem to have settled upon a path of least resistance."

"How do you mean that?" Nabiki asked of the girl sitting beside her.

"Correct my understanding of this if you will," the Aristocratic Gymnast politely inquired, "But you are here to satisfy the Elders of your society by inquiring as to the situation of your daughter, who has pledged herself in matrimony to the youngest Tendo daughter…"

"Hey, I never agreed to this!" Akane protested.

"…And how you have effectively dispensed with the peripheral issues, save for the point that has yet to be settled," Kodachi continued, "The union itself between Akane-san and Shampoo-san."

"If you mean have we settled things about the boy, I'm not yet satisfied," Comb said, "Remember…a man is needed to make the union acceptable in the eyes of our Elders. Either that or you need to prove that you can generate offspring. So until that issue is resolved it remains an open issue just who should be the third significant partner. And if a man defeats the both of you then he will be your husband by defacto ruling of the Council."

"I'm telling you that I'm not all right with this!" Akane said, "Why won't anybody listen to me?"

"We are listening, Dear," Silk assured her, "And we have already resolved that the best way of allowing you to opt out of your position, and to protect both Shampoo and the honor of Comb's clan, is for you to find a means of defeating our Matriarch. Do that and you will prove yourself free and clear of obligation."

"Which brings up the last point that we want to raise," Comb smiled, and this time the predatory look was back, "That is the subject of your training."

"Training?" Akane said blankly.

"You defeated my daughter by means of a technique that was crude, sloppy and entirely lacking in grace," Comb replied, "Think of the shame our family would suffer when people learn that the heir to the Matriarch was defeated by such a clumsy girl who barely knows how to make a decent stance?"

"Excuse me?" Akane said narrowly.

"Therefore," Comb continued, "To toughen you up and to hone your skills so that you can be a more impressive fighter, one capable of establishing that my daughter was not weak or misguided in choosing you for a partner, I have decided that I will personally train you."

"Say what?" Akane blanched.

"And this boy as well," Comb said, "He's raw but I perceive a glimmer of real talent. And he is Genma's son, as well as Nodoka's, and so I have such high expectations for his development."

"Hah?" Ranma blinked.

"And lastly," Comb said, turning to Kasumi, "I want to see more of what you are capable of, young lady. You have your mother's style…if anything you're much more graceful than she was when she was your age. I think you are the one I would most enjoy working out with."

"Oh my," Kasumi murmured.

"Hey, wait a minute," Akane protested, "Who says I need you as my teacher? And don't presume to include Ranma and my sister in this…"

"Oh well, that is a shame," Comb said, "Then you won't mind packing up your belongings and moving back with me to China?"

"What?" Akane blinked, "Are you serious?"

"Well, unless you'd rather I subdue you and nail you tight into a box then have you shipped by express mail to Byankallah," Comb shrugged.

"You're not serious!" Soun declared.

"When it comes to my family's reputation I'm always serious," Comb replied, "You can call me a kidnapper if you like. I won't be the first one in my family who's guilty of worse than that. But if you think that any of you can stop me or prevent me from carrying out with my will…go ahead and just see how serious I can be." She paused and added, "Believe me, my Grandmother woild do worse than that if she hears that you refused the invitation to be the Airen to her heir apprentice."

"Tendo-kun!" the voice of Genma cautiously called into the dojo, "Is the coast clear yet? Is it safe to return to the house?"

"Ah," Comb smiled, reaching for her sword as she stood to her feet once again, "Just in time."

"What…?" Genma blinked, seeing the woman slowly turn around to reveal her face to him, and the smile that was anything but welcome, "No way…!"

"I was beginning to think you'd never show up," Comb said as she advanced upon the balding man, who turned about and ran like hell for the nearest exit.

Silk sighed as the chase was on, sipping the tea that she was offered by Kasumi, "I must apologize for that. Comb is not the most tactful person that I know. If anything you caught her in a good mood. She's been wanting to have an excuse for a workout."

In the background they heard the yelling and screams of terror, followed by the sound of numerous explosions.

"By the way," Silk added, looking directly at Soun, "I understand that the Demon Master was put in his tomb by the both of you. I take it that the seals are still good?"

"Seals?" Ranma asked.

"Demon?" Akane repeated.

"Master?" Nabiki blinked, noticing that her father was tensing up abruptly.

"Oh my," Kasumi murmured.

"As far as I know he has not awakened," Soun replied, "And he never will, the Kami willing."

"Let us hope for the sake of humanity that this is so," Silk replied, turning back to Akane, "I'm sorry that you have to be entangled in all of this, Child. But I would not count Comb lightly in her resolve if I were you. Having her for your martial arts teacher would be a very great honor and would benefit you immensely. She is trying to work out a deal in your favor rather than to revert to type and use coercion to achieve her ends. The fact that she is even granting you some time to think about this must have a good deal to do with the respect that she owes to your mother."

"My Mother?" Akane asked, "Was she good friends with Mom?"

"Not exactly," Silk replied, glancing at Kodachi and saying, "But as with this girl's mother there is a history upon which was forged a respect that endures to the present. And as such she must feel obligated as a survivor of that period to see to it that young people of this day and age be equipped to face the sort of challenges that confronted us when we were of a similar age."

"So her offer is genuine," Kasumi said, "I think I would like to accept her generous offer and be trained by her."

"You can learn many things from Comb, who was a Master of the Blade before she renounced her Warrior's ways for the art of being a healer. But I sense that you have a different destiny, one that fast approaches you even now. Just as you would be wise to accept her offer to train, young Master."

"Me study with that lady?" Ranma asked, then shrugged, "Well, why not? After all, if even Pop's afraid of her, like he borrowed money from her or something in the old days…"

"Oh, he took something from Comb far more valuable than money, I assure you," Silk replied, hardly batting an eyelash when one of the frantic screams ended in a splashing noise that caused the other occupants of the dojo to turn and look out onto the koi pond.

What they saw was the top end of a Panda sticking out of the water, looking soggy and depressed while Comb stood by the edge and stared in disbelief. And then all at once she pointed and started laughing.

"Genma?" she guffawed, "Oh, this is rich! You did go to Jusenkyo after all! And look, it brought out your inner nature! You're a fat marsupial! Oh, this is too priceless! And to think I'm the one who told you about the place, but did you heed my warning to avoid it? Nooooooo!"

In disgust Genma used a paw and splashed the startled Coimb with a blast of water in the face that caught the tall Amazon flat-footed.

"Uh oh," Silk sighed, "Now she's gone and done it."

"What the…?" Akane gasped as it appeared to others as though Comb folded inward and disappeared amid her clothing, which crumpled at the edge of the koi pond, her sword hitting the ground pommel first as even Genma turned in dismay.

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo was on her feet instantly, "What become of Shampoo Mother?"

"Something recent has happened to her while you've been away, child," Silk said as she sipped her tea, "Your mother was worried about you and challenged the Matriarch after the rumors started to spread that you had been gone too long from Joketsuzoku. It was about a month ago when they fought on the poles above the spring…and, of course, your mother lost the encounter."

"You mean…?" Soun said.

"That she's been cursed by Jusenkyo?" Ranma gasped.

"But…what does she turn into?" Kasumi asked/

"What do you think the odds are that it won't be a giant Panda?" Nabiki asked.

"Meow!"

Ranma stiffened while everyone else turned to look as a large fluffy cat with a pink coat and bells on its ears stepped onto the edge of the dojo and shook itself, water flying off its fur as it paused to lick one paw then look up at them inquiringly.

"Mew?"

"Oh, what a cute Kitty," Akane smiled, only to see the looks turned her way by the others, "Huh? You don't mean…?"

Shampoo took a step forward, "Shampoo Mother?"

The cat moved towards her and jumped into her arms, bringing her nose up to Shampoo's mouth and touching before saying, "Meow!"

"GAAAAHHHH!" Ranma suddenly exploded out of his paralysis, "A CAAAT!"

And then like a shot he took off, running into the nearest wall and punching through it to create a Ranma-shaped hole in his passage.

"Oh my," Kasumi said with a hand to her cheek, "I'd almost forgotten that Ranma doesn't like cats very much."

The cat in question made another inquiring noise, then narrowed her eyes as if contemplating new information, and making the equivalent of a smile with its expression, which on a cat was quite frightening.

"Well now," Kodachi said, "This has all been so interesting and entertaining. So many stimulating events in but one whole day, and so much fascinating new information to absorb."

"You can say that again," Akane grimaced, "Can I please have a do over?"

"Alas, the time has come for me to return to my home," Kodachi said, "But you all are, of course, invited to come visit me there at any time. And if you think things are exciting here at the Tendo dojo, just stop by our place and you'll witness strange goings on that I'm sure will keep you very amused, especially you, noble elder, and your…ah…feline companion."

"How kind of you to offer," Silk replied, "Do give my regards to that brother of yours and see how he is faring. When Comb regains her humanity she can prescribe a therapy that should help in his recovery."

"Why thank you, that would be only too helpful," Kodachi said, "And thanks again for the favor you did for me. I can't say I find it very pleasant coming near to death like that. But for the sake of my beloved friend, Kasumi…"

"Oh yes, I wanted to thank you for helping us out today, Kodachi," Kasumi approached the other girl with a bundle in her hands, "Please accept these as a token of appreciation. I know it isn't much, but…"

Kodachi took the wrapped package and said, "From your hands to my heart, Sempai. Anything made with your delicate fingers will be like a gift from the heavens upon my lips."

"Oh brother," Akane murmured as she watched the pony tailed girl turn and walk away with an exaggerated formality to her step.

"Laying it on a little thick there, don't you think?" Nabiki said, "But…you can't exactly fault her this time. Aftr all, she really laid it on the line for the sake of Kasumi."

"Shampoo think that one have hidden motives for be so nice," Shampoo averred, and in her arms the cat made a sound as if in total agreement.

"So…" Akane turned around, "Your mom turns into a cat when she gets wet, huh?"

"Aiyaa," the Amazon replied, holding up the cat in question, "Shampoo no wait to hear how this one happen. Airen…Akane…can Shampoo use bath to make Mother all better?"

"Sure, why not?" Akane said, "Everyone else with a curse winds up there sooner or later. I'll even gather some clothes so we can…talk about this business about her becoming my instructor."

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo was delighted, "Akane take up Mother for offer?"

"I might as well," Akane said, "After all, how else am I going to get out of this mess? You guys made it abundantly plain that I need to hone my fighting skills if I want to challenge your Matriarch."

"Oh," Shampoo looked crestfallen, "Akane still think about rejecting Shampoo and no be Airen?"

"I'm not rejecting you per se," Akane replied as they went out into the garden to gather up Comb's belongings, "But nobody likes being forced into something without having an alternative. I mean…don't you want that as well? It must be hard having these rules you have to obey all the time…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo averred softly but did not dispute the point, a fact that brought the equivalent of a raised eyebrow from the cat whom she still carried…

Continued.

A challenge is given, a gauntlet thrown down, and two angry competitors square off to make a challenge match very different from the one just concluded between two brothers. Be here next time for, "Azusa on the Loose," or, "Skating down the Razor Blades of Love…"

Be there!

X


	19. Chapter 19

Tsundere19

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"I don't know why you insist on dragging me around to meet your old friends," Leona growled as she accompanied her guardian and mentor, "Most of them are older than molasses anyway, even if few of them really look it."

"Oh hush, Darlin'," Erin O'Shea said as they departed from the train that had carried them from Hokkaido to the Tokyo prefecture, "Can't ye be enjoyin' the trip for once without all O' th' dramatics? Besides, since when be it a bad thing that we meet members O' our own kind who don't mean t'make an' issue O' it?"

"I'm not saying that I'm sorry that they're not out to take our heads," Leona complained, "But just because we meet a guy on holy ground doesn't mean I feel comfortable about it. After all, I'm still learning my way around this business about swords. You guys have been doing it forever."

"Only since the first century AD in me own case," Erin replied as they walked through the crowded terminal, surrounded by strangers whose almost universal black hair coloration made the six foot plus tall silver-haired Iceni woman stand out like a torch, something Leona was very self-conscioust about for all that she blended more in with the background,

"Yeah, well…until a couple years ago I didn't know anything about this business of Immortality and Gatherings and head choppings and stuff like that. You act like it's perfectly normal walking around with a sword stuck to my back, waiting for trouble to happen, and having to stay alive by fighting with a guy who's got notches in his notches and who thinks I'm just his latest victim."

"A shame that, I'll be admittin" Erin smiled, "Ye being a bonny fine Lass, an' a pity t'those what can't see past yer Quickenin' t'th charmin' young lady I've gotten t'know in our travels t'gether."

"Only because you screw me every night," Leona said, "And did anybody ever tell you about this Lollita complex you got? I mean…you're old enough to be my grandmother like a hundred times over."

"But I keeps me figure an' me good looks through clean livin' darlin'," Erin winked, "But take a moment t'think on what ye be missin' here. See this terminal station an' all th' plain folks what come an' go 'bout their business?"

"Yeah?" Leona said, having watched the crowds suspiciously the whole time during their travels through Japan, a place with which her mentor was all too familiar, "Lot of them look alike. What about it?"

"Forests for the trees, Lass," Erin replied in that grave tone that she used when making a significant point, "There be a greater diversity here than ye know just by lookin'. Most folks go on wi' their lives just as ye did when I met ye, heedless O' th' vastness O' life and much too absorbed in their own peculiar piece O' it."

"Your point?" Leona asked.

"Ye stepped into a world much larger than they know about, Luv," Erin said, "An' every one of them will be gone in but a few score years. Only ye and I will live t'see th' world O' their grandkids. They be but fleeting shadows t' th' likes O' us…which oddly makes them that much more valuable t'know as they'll ne'er be this way e'er again."

Leona gasped and turned around, staring at the crowd but this time with a different, much less casual expression. For it dawned on her that Erin was right, that these people were changing, evolving, growing old and eventually succumbing to time's passage.

But not so for Immortals like Erin O'Shea, who had long outlived the very empire that once had trampled her people into the soil of her native Britain.

And not so for the Kansas born American girl named Leona Dubois, barely nineteen years old yet frozen in time at age seventeen, and never to mature beyond where she was when she was Quickened.

"Oh God," she said aloud, seeing the faces moving past them in both directions as though she truly were looking upon shadow people. And suddenly she regretted knowing that all of them would age and die and be lost to time, while she remained young and eternal…forever.

"Ye wonder that I can find Mortals still fascinatin' after nineteen centuries O' life," Erin mused, "But the nineteen years ye've lived have barely scratched th' surface that be the mystery O' life itself, Leona me Luv. Ye do nae know how much it means t'touch a single life in a moment O' time, only to see it snuffed out in a matter O' years, gone but nae forgotten. Names an' faces I remember haunt me now though I be long past th' age when I carried an ax and fought Caesar's Legions an' burned London to bloody cinders. An' now I think O' all th' lives I've taken an' what I feel be emptiness, regret an' a longin' for days when a sword be nae a part O' livin'/"

"Then why carry a sword at all?" Leona asked, "Why not live like a monk in a temple where other Immortals can't get at you, like your friend we just visited, Toshiro?"

"Luv," Erin rested her chin on the top of Leona'a hair and spoke softly, "I tried walkin' that path several times, an' it ne'er really suited me. I be too much a wanderer in me soul, an' I be forever tormented by th' thought that life will pass me by if I do nae reach out to take hold O' it. It may mean riskin' it all t'find enemies who may match me strength and claim th' Quickenin' within me…but those will find ye e'en if ye hide under a rock. An' besides…what be th' point O' living forever if ye never truly live? An' I have lived…not always wisely but well."

Leona continued to stare at the ocean of black haired faces as if seeing ghosts walking on a stage (punctuated by the occasional odd hair coloring, like blonde or red hair, or some more extravagant coloration). Thinking of all the lives, of people just like her, like the girl she once was, ignorant and blissful, going about their affairs without an awareness of things like Immortals in their presence. And she felt a chill at the realization of how many of these folks she might count as her friends if she got to know them on an individual basis.

But then she felt something else, and it was like a wave went through the crowd, and through the earth, filling the very sky and causing her body to tremble with the familiar sensation that could only be produced in the presence of someone who walked through time without being touched by the ages.

It was like time itself was moving all around them. The weight of ages of living, the heavy feeling of gravity, and the tangy, coppery taste of blood that could only be produced by one who had literally immersed himself in an ocean of the stuff.

Another Immortal.

She looked around, aware that Erin was tense and scanning the crowd with the eyes of a predator, alert to subtle signs that Leona could not hope to perceive that would be the only warning either of them got when an attack would be forthcoming.

But then, to her surprise, she felt Erin relax and turn to say, "Wull now, ain't this a rare sight? Ye half scared me t'death wi' that one, Seijiro-san."

Leona turned and gave a startled yelp, for there to her right was the very image of a man who embodied an age that was long in the past and no part of the modern era. A white coat that flowed like a cape around a silk kimono and one of those high-knit cotton skirts that Erin called a Hakama, with a sash tied around his waist and actual sandals on broad feet with a set of swords openly displayed, as if the man had walked out of a Samurai movie in period costume.

He was tall…even taller than Erin (which for a Japanese was saying a lot) and broad shouldered with solid features and a long mane of hair that was tied back in a male ponytail, much resembling Erin's Highlander friend, Duncan, whom they last met during a visit to Seattle.

He removed a pair of sunglasses and gave a kindly smile at her, then looked at Erin and said, "I thought I'd recognized you stepping off of that train. It's been at least…two decades? Three or four? Since last we crossed paths, O'shea-san."

"Leona me luv," Erin smiled down at her, a gesture that told Leona that this guy was one of the "Good Ones" who were not out to claim their heads as a couple of trophies, "This be me good friend an' drinkin' buddy from e'en before th' Meiji era, Seijiro Heiki, or Heiki-san for short. Seijiro-san, may I be introducin' t'ye me newest Apprentice, Leona Dubois, late O' America an' born in Kansas City, Kansas."

"Dubois is a French name," Seijiro noted, "You look a bit Cajun, but your accent is distinctively Midwestern."

"How do you know that?" Leona asked.

"Though I have never left Japan I am a man of learning who takes pride in what he knows," Seijiro answered, "That and I overheard part of your conversation as I approached. I wanted to see how close I could get before Erin-san would take notice."

"Ye surprised me, Luv," Erin said, "An' it be rare enough t'do that. So, whut brings ye here so far from yer home in Kyoto? Cherry Blossom season be a couple moons away."

"Old business draws me like a moth to the flame," Seijiro replied, "I've come to Edo to honor a promise made to a former student of mine. It seems that the world is not yet done with me and my arts, and it is time for a newer generation to learn the Hiten Mistarugi Ryu."

Erin looked sober as she said, "Thought it might be somethin' like that, Luv. But I thought ye swore ne'er t'teach that style to another Mortal."

"Only because my perfect sword technique is not meant for the frail flesh of ordinary humans," Seijiro also spoke soberly, his voice so soft that even Leona had trouble hearing it at a close distance.

"Aye," Erin frowned, "It be near invincible, but t'use it takes it toll upon a body. Ordinary folk don' regenerate damage th' way we do, Luv."

"Of that I am well aware," Seijiro replied, "But honor compels me to make one last exception before I die."

Erin grew, if anything, more serious in her expression, "I heard about what happened to your last pupil. It was Cancer, nae th' Style which took her life."

"My technique weakened her immune system and shortened her life, and we both know it," Seijiro said, "Don't try and assuage my feelings of guilt over that, Erin-san. We both know the price my teaching carries with it, and the weight of Karma that I bear for all my past transgressions."

"Took ye blamed near a full century t'master an' refine yer Technique," Erin said, "Ye cannae be expectin' a Mortal t'learn it in a single lifetime."

"This Mortal already has an edge that makes her well suited to the training," Seijiro replied, "Even so I am reluctant to pass on my knowledge. Every student that I have taken on has perished at an age that seems young even for Mortals…you being the lone exception."

Erin smiled, "Clean livin' darlin'. But…by she…ye mean t'say…?"

"The blood of my Stupid pupil has once again borne true," Seijiro replied, "There is a daughter to the house of Tendo who bears the mark passed on to her by her mother."

Erin looked surprised, "Kimiko had a child?"

"Three of them to be precise," Seijiro replied, "I only become active in their affairs because the oldest has proven worthy of my teaching. Otherwise I would still be at home drinking sake and enjoying the Mountain air. The rice wine they produce in Kyoto is particularly sweet this time of year."

"Well then," Erin said, "Kami speed, an' good fortune wi' yer new apprentice."

"I thank you," Seijiro replied, "And may I say the same with yours. Ladies."

He moved on past them, melting back into the crowd, and with him taking that strange sense of enui that attended his presence as Leona looked on and thought aloud, "What a hunk."

"He be a real lady killer that one," Erin smiled, "An' nae in th' manner ye be thinkin'. But careful how ye drool, me luv, 'cause I be the jealous type, an' wi' that one I'd nae be sharin'."

"You studied with that guy?" Leona asked, glancing up at her much taller companion, "And just how much did you sample of his rice wine?"

"Ahhhh…" Erin wore a "TILT" expression, and suddenly there was sheepishness in her grey-green colored eyes.

"Never mind," Leona looked away, "I don't want to know. So…who was this lady he was talking about? Kikiyo something?"

"Kimiko," Erin corrected, "A bonny lass who lived life large an' free afore she settled down an' found herself a husband. I knew her but briefly…an no, nae the way ye be thinkin', Luv. I be nae that much O' a Lollicon, an' e'en by me standards that one was quite the handful."

"You know them and then they die," Leona said softly, "I think I get it now. Life is precious because it goes away too quickly. And everybody we don't meet is a friend we never get to know."

"Or an' enemy we nae hae t'fight," Erin replied, "That be th' other side O' th' coin that comes from livin' forever."

"Think I'll ever figure it out?" Leona said as she started up once again, heading from the terminal towards the streets of Tokyo, "This business of having to live each day like it wasn't just a string of thousands that I'll get to know if I get lucky?"

"Faith, I still be workin' that one out meself, Luv," Erin smiled, "But if ye take each day as it comes it nae will seem so bad."

:I guess so," Leona shrugged, "Hey, while we're here will we be visiting any of those shops where they have the big-eyed cartoon characters?"

"It be called Anime, Luv," Erin replied, "An' here it be taken way more serious like than in th' States."

"Yeah, I know that already," Leona sniffed, "Like those guys in those costumes…what did you call them again?"

"Cosplay," Erin replied.

"Yeah, well…grown men in Halloween costumes pretending to be guys with big eyes and tiny little mouths," Leona sniffed, "It'll never catch on in America."

"I would nae be so quick t'judge, Luv," Erin smiled, "Ye never know what th' future holds, an this be the Nineties, th' start O' a brand new millennia right around the corner. Ye'll see O'er time just what's fashionable an' what's nae. Why I never thought things like television an' movies would be as big as they got t'be."

"You're kidding," Leona reacted.

"Never kid 'bout things like that, Luv," Erin assured her young apprentice, "Why, I can remember when bathing was nae practiced on a regular basis…an' what a stink that was. Now here we be in a land where they bathe many times in a day."

"Mixed bathing?" Leona asked with a suspicious glance at her Mentor and lover.

"Nae so much now as in past decades," Erin replied, "But we be bathin' together, so it won't be much of a difference."

"Yeah, not around somebody like you," Leona sniffed, knowing how Erin liked to do a lot more than simply give a backrub when surrounded with hot water.

"Ha, ye think me a Hentai," Erin sniffed, "Y'should meet this Ol' man I once tried t'drink under th' table. Got me drunk enough t'bet me own shirt in a game O' shogi. Never did get back me bra an' panties."

"Ew," Leona winced, "Remember what I told you before about too much information?"

"Suit yerself, Luv," Erin replied, "But after we get through our business in town I be thinkin O' lookin' up some old friends I know who live in a precinct called Nerima. Been quite a spell since I hung out with them spineless rascals, Genma and Soun. Wonder what became O' those ne'er do wells? Oh well…guess I'll be findin' out in th' very near future…"

Even having the experience of seeing a man transform into a Panda, and a boy turn into a cute, buxom redheaded girl, it was still quite the experience for Tendo Akane to witness a cat turning into a fully grown adult woman before her eyes.

Especially a woman with breasts that put even Shampoo's rack to shame, which was saying a lot.

"So…your hair color really is natural?" she asked after an awkward pause during which the woman stretched a long and muscular leg out of the water, arching her back and cupping her arms behind her head as if to display herself off to maximum advantage.

"Yes, I know it's unusual," Comb replied, "And believe it or not I've often had to die it black in order to avoid the sort of questions that you're asking. But when the roots grow in people start to think that I have grey hairs rather than purple, so after a while…it just became too much of a bother."

"I didn't know," Akane glanced at Shampoo and saw the girl give her a minx-like smile that as much as said, "I told you so."

"Can't really say why it is that some Amazons have weird hair coloration," Comb sat upright, heedless of the fact that her large breasts were staring at Akane like ripened melons fit for plucking, "Something in our genetics, I suppose. Any way, you now know my darkest secret…that I've been cursed by the waters of Jusenkyo. My Grandmother did this to me, so if you want my advice, Daughter-in-Law, try staying on her good side."

"Would you quit calling me that?" Akane winced, "You know it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Get used to it if you want to accept my training," Comb replied, "I'm at least willing to meet you half way, though…so I'll just call you Daughter in recognition that you are Shampoo's sworn Sister. I'll hold off on the full title until you two actually do get married."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo sighed, her expression going from cheerful to depressed in the span of a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" Akane turned to her, "Why do you look so upset?"

"Akane no want be with Shampoo?" the Amazon raised her crimson eyes and looked directly at Akane, "Shampoo want Akane."

"Ah…that's flattering," Akane swallowed, "But this whole business about engagements and marriage vows…it's a little much for me, don't you think?"

"You mean it's not like forced engagements between families," Comb said, "And arrangements made by parents?"

"Hey, they're not the same thing," Akane replied, then paused as she thought about Kasumi and Ranma, then said, "Well…mostly anyway."

"I knew your father pretty well in the old days," Comb remarked, "I'm actually surprised that he didn't hook that boy up with you and make him your fiancé."

"Ranma?" Akane bristled, "No way!"

"I agree," Comb replied, "You two would be a horrible match. At least that's the impression I got from meeting the both of you. And besides, that Boy looks really smitten with your sister, like there's nobody else in the room who is female besides her."

"Kasumi likes him," Akane conceded with reluctance, "So I suppose he's not that bad a guy."

"But definitely not your type," Comb replied, "Unless you go for the other side of him, the cute Redhead."

Akane bristled again, "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Easy," Comb raised a hand, "I'm not implying anything. That would be way too subtle for me. Just ask Silk and she'll confirm that subtlety is not my strongest point."

"Well, what are you saying then?" Akane asked.

"My, what a temper," Comb mused, "You remind me of me at your age. Of course your mother had quite the temper herself. She and Silk could really get on each others nerves sometimes. Why, there were occasions when I was the one who had to restrain them, and I'm nobody's idea of a peacekeeper."

"What was Mom like…when you knew her?" Akane asked.

Comb smiled, "Believe it or not I actually liked her. She had spunk for an Outsider Woman, and way more spirit in her than that milksop father of yours. When she saw a problem she didn't hesitate to jump right into the thick of things and try to straighten them out. She had a heart like a Lioness and could be very gentle one minute, a total force of nature the next."

"I wish I could remember her better," Akane said, "All I have are just fragments. I envy you for knowing her so much better."

"Well, in all truth she wasn't the easiest person to get along with," Comb replied, "What they call these days a real High Maintenance Girlfriend. But she tried her best to do good at everything that she applied herself to, and nothing set her off like a challenge. I think that's partly why she fought so hard to defend the legitimacy of her engagement to your father, the fact that she had to compete with those other ladies…"

"Other ladies?" Akane blinked.

"Well, in addition to Silk there were a couple of others I could mention," Comb remarked, "One was named Kuonji Umi. Boy, what a terror that lady was. And then there was that sorceress…can't quire remember what her name was after all of these years. Anyway, despite the efforts of Silk and the others to win him over, your father remained faithful to your mother and would not give her up for all the Tea in Burma."

"That's good to know," Akane said, "When I heard that there were others…I was afraid that Dad might have been…well…"

"Unfaithful?" Comb replied, "Well, not so much as you might think. But I doubt that he'd risk meeting Kimiko's ghost by cheating on her in his thoughts even after all of this time, something that I hope Silk is aware of since she might be thinking a little too much about missed opportunities. After all, unlike me, she's never been married."

Akane frowned, "You mean you think she's going to try and do something with my father?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Comb replied, "But he's a big boy and can look out for himself. You're the one we need to concentrate on now, Daughter."

"Ah…" Akane glanced at Shampoo then at the woman who resembld her so closely, finding it difficult to believe that the mother was really in her middle years as Comb could have passed for a woman in her twenties.

"Oh, don't look at me that way," Comb said, "Despite my Jusenkyo curse, I don't bite. And in spite of the impression you may have gotten back in the dojo, I'm actually on your side. I know full well how much it bites to be forced into things you don't really see coming. But on behalf of my daughter over there, we're going to have to clarify a few points so that you and I can work things out like civilized people."

"Is it civilized to force someone into doing something that's completely contrary to your nature?" Akane asked, "Just because some stupid tribal laws that that shouldn't even apply in Japan…"

"You think I'm bullying you because I threatened back there to drag you with me all the way to China?" Comb said, "Believe me I'd be doing you a favor."

"How is kidnapping me doing a favor?" Akane scoffed.

"Compared to what some of the Elders would do if they were here in my place," Comb said, "I pretty much rank as a Humanitarian. And don't bother arguing about jurisdiction. Amazon law was set down a long time before they started construction work on the Great Wall. All of my life I've had those laws drummed into me until I can pretty much recite the bloody things in my sleep. You think I wouldn't chuck the whole bloody deal if I had a choice about it? I mean, come on…"

Akane was not the only one to blink, and Shampoo said, "Mother?"

"Well, just think about it for a minutes, Shampoo," Comb replied, "What idiot in their right mind would betroth someone to a guy who just defeated you in a fight? That's practically crying out for date rape! And never mind that the guy who defeats you had no choice in the matter to begin with. What kind of basis is that for establishing a relationship?"

"Ah…that's what I was wondering," Akane said.

Comb looked directly at her daughter, "That's the real reason why Grandmother wanted to separate the two of us, Shampoo. She was afraid that I would contaminate your thinking by exposing you to my heretical belief, which I started to gain when I ventured outside of our village and saw more of the world beyond our borders."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo murmured softly.

"You've started to see for yourself what I mean by that," Comb replied, "Traveling to other parts, witnessing how other people live and worship, getting a taste of life outside of the oppressive blanket of the Elders? That's bound to change the thinking of even the most dyed in the wool traditionalist! And when I came home to our village and confronted grandmother she saw that change in me and knew that I was no longer her puppet to use, which is another reason why she stripped me of my Warrior Status."

"She must be an awful person to do that," Akane said.

"No, actually quite the contrary," Comb replied, "Grandmother is a very good person. She just happens to believe differently than I do, and she's willing to enforce her views about traditions by any means necessary, including things I'd never even consider doing."

"Is true," Shampoo said, "Great-grandmother very proud of Amazon tradition"

"You're just like me when I was young," Comb sighed, "Shampoo…I've missed you so much. I've carried the guilt of what I did in letting you go to Grandmother's hut on my shoulders for so many years…"

"Shampoo know that," the younger Amazon said, "But Shampoo Mother…why you have Jusenkyo curse? You say you challenge Great-grandmother…?"

"Because that old biddy wanted to go find you and drag you back to answer before the Council," Comb replied, getting up out of the water, and prompting Akane to hastily look away out of embarrassment, "Challenging her was the only thing that I could think about that would stall them for time. And then they notified us that their patience was running out, so I offered to come looking for you before the Council could appoint someone else who's less sympathetic. Like Ambergris or cousin Perfume."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said in dismay, "No want that happen."

"Who are they?" Akane asked.

"Two of the toughest, meanest, hardiest warriors that our tribe has yielded in the current generation," Comb replied, "Perfume is the daughter of my younger sister, J'hael…"

"Gel?" Akane asked, confirming her suspicions that these Amazons did pick names that sounded like bathroom products.

"She has a very rare condition that makes her incredibly sensitive to pain," Comb continued, "But it also heightens all of her other senses to superhuman levels, which means that she can use more of her body's natural potential. And she has a strong motivation to protect herself by fighting offensively and defensibly at one and the same time. If you went up against her I'm sure you'd agree that her fighting form is absolute perfection"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Shampoo Mother no reveal weakness of Amazon sisters?"

"Oh, relax," Comb smiled, "Akane is one of us now…if only by adoption. Which is for your own protection, I might add, since without that concession by me you'd be fair game for the likes of Perfume…and you are definitely not ready to confront her in a battle situation."

"She's that strong?" Akane asked.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo replied, "Fight with Cousin many time but no can defeat. Is good thing she no compete for Champion prize or she be one who win trophy."

"Eyagh," Akane reacted, unintentionally mimicking the Amazon's favorite exclamation.

"Perfume is our tribal Enforcer," Comb continued, standing proudly in the buff with hands on her hips, "A pity her condition renders her unfit for being in line for the Matriarchy, because she would make an excellent leader. She carries out punishment duties for the tribe and is quick to use her twin throwing axes to overpower or eliminate any obstacles that thwart the will of the Council. If Cologne had sent her instead of me and Silk there wouldn't even be any issue about you putting up any resistance. Count yourself lucky that I'm a more understanding person than my Niece, because I have the experience that she lacks, but she has ferocity and cunning on her side and is a very formidable opponent."

Akane swallowed, "And that other girl?"

"Ambergris," Shampoo's tone hardened, "She very unfortunate girl. Mother name her with no thinking is meaning Whale Puke."

"Ugh," Akane winced, "I can certainly see how that would be a problem."

"Amber insist on shorten name," Shampoo replied, "But it give much…ah…how is word?"

"Motivation," Comb supplied.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo nodded, "She very motivated to be strong fighter. At first she use cunning, trick warrior into be friend to her, then learn their secrets and use against them."

"You mean she betrayed the trust of those around her?" Akane asked, "What a horrible person."

"You mean what a desperate and lonely person who would do anything to get an advantage over other people," Comb replied, "Like that older sister of yours, the one with the short hair."

"Nabiki?" Akane said, "She's not that bad…ah…well…at least…not mostly…"

"Amber make friend with Shampoo," Shampoo frowned, "Thought maybe have friend, only she betray Shampoo trust. Great Grandmother tell Shampoo what she do, and then Shampoo defeat her."

"That was two years ago," Comb said, "About the time you were falling for that other girl, Cousin Lotion, the one you and Perfume fought over. You gave her a scar on her right cheek to mar her beauty."

"Shampoo?" Akane said, only to see the face of the other girl turn away and stare off at the floor as though being humbled.

"Shampoo regret she do that," Shampoo said somberly, "Would say was accident…but that be lie. Shampoo very angry…but what she do…Shampoo very sorry."

"I read her the riot act when I found out about it," Comb said, "Grandmother, naturally, defended the action as a means of warning other Amazons that the girl was not to be trusted. Ambergris left our village shortly after that and began training by herself, eventually developing her own techniques, and in your absence she's begun to make a name for herself. Which is partly why Grandmother is so anxious about having you back, because Ambergris is a hairs breadth away from claiming your title at the next big Challenge Event."

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo turned around, "Say is no so!"

"Now you begin to get a taste of what issues are involved here," Comb replied, turning back to Akane, who still was not looking in her direction, "It's not fair to anybody here, least of all you, Tendo-san. But unlike Perfume, Ambergris is strongly motivated to see that Shampoo never returns to the Joketsuzoku to resume her status as the Heir to the Matriarch. And our family stands to lose out because there is no one else in this generation who is prepared to take her on, especially given how Ambergris is not only rated a strong fighter but is the most intelligent girl we have ever been able to measure among our people."

"Intelligent?" Akane asked.

"Easily in the upper IQ levels for Strategy and Cunning," Comb replied, "I tested her myself and came away with scores so high that the Elders insisted that she take them all over. She doesn't just fight with brute strength but she uses her wits with great invention and imagination. And she's begun to undertake advanced training in Amazon Warcraft…techniques so advanced that to you they would seem almost like magic."

"Well…I'm certainly not ready to face anybody like that," Akane freely admitted.

"Precisely my point," Comb leaned forward, "So why don't we begin by learning what skills you already do possess, and see where your strengths and weaknesses lay, beyond those that I've already measured. Then we'll go from there to toughening your body and sharpening your mind so that you might at least be able to acquit yourself honorably if you get challenged in the near future."

"Ah…yeeah…that sounds great," Akane said, "But…um…wold you mind putting some clothes on?"

"Why?" Comb's voice purred like a cat, "Is there something wrong with me that you can't bear the sight of my naked body?"

"It's not that…it's just…you're being too immodest," Akane felt her cheeks flush crimson.

"You Japanese and your hang-ups about your bodies," Comb shrugged, "I encountered the same problem when I met Genma twenty years ago. That boy could never look at me without breaking out with a nosebleed."

"Well…can you blame him?" Akane asked, only to notice the peculiar look that Shampoo was turning in her direction.

Comb sighed, "You're going to have to face these Phobias of yours if you're to look past them and gain any sort of control over yourself, and you've got to come to terms with your own body. There's nothing to be ashamed about here…we're all women, and it's not like I'm going to attack you."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Shampoo Mother…is you like girls?"

It was the older woman's turn to make a noise that sounded like a "TILT" sign was appearing over her head, but Comb recovered with a cough and glanced away evasively, "Well…it might surprise you to know that…I've had occasion to experiment…a little on the sly. There was a time when Silk and I trained together and…well, never mind about that. And then there was that one occasion around seventeen years ago, just before I returned back to China…well…never did find out what was in that wine your mother shared with us at that party. It got a little wild that night…and I've some pretty disjointed images in my head…not to mention unlikely…"

"Huh?" Akane turned around, only to look shocked as she found herself staring at a pair of eyes the size of cantaloupes, and not the kind that you normally see with.

"Oh relax, nothing came of it…at least…I think that was the case?" Comb put a finger to her chin and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, "Come to think of it what did happen at that party? Kimiko was acting a bit wilder than usual…not at all like a mother of two newly born kids. And Umi turned up later in the company of your father looking very peculiar…" Comb shrugged her shoulders as if to dismiss the thought, and unintentionally caused her breasts to bounce before Akane's eyes like a pair of water balloons.

Akane wondered what kind of a bra the woman wore…and how did a woman old enough to have a daughter her age manage to remain so firm without drooping?

Unfortunately for her Comb saw the "Deer in the headlights" look on Akane's face and smiled, then deliberately leaned forward again, positioning her arms to frame her breasts so that they "poked out" more forcefully in the younger woman's direction.

Akane made a sound and backed away, raising a hand as if to deflect an attack, only to find herself backed up against Shampoo, who promptly wrapped her arms around her shoulders and held Akane firmly in her embrace.

"Bad Shampoo Mother," she scolded, "You is no tease Airen! This one is Shampoo's Airen!"

"Glug?" Akane gasped, but this time because the Amazon's grip on her was so tight that her breath was being squeezed out, and escape was all but impossible from those vice-like arms that held her firmly in place.

"Oh, relax, Shampoo," Comb straightened out, "I was just testing the girl. And if you keep on like that she's going to pass out from lack of Oxygen."

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo blinked, then belatedly relaxed her grip and said, "Airen! You speak to Shampoo! No is loss conscious?"

Akane gasped, "Air…!" and took several deep breaths to fill her lungs, after prying herself loose from the arms of her would-be suitor.

"I'm really sorry about that, Tendo-san," Comb said, "For a moment there I reverted to type and played the role of the tease, which at my age you don't get a lot of call to practice. But at least I'm satisfied now to know that Shampoo isn't totally wasting her time with a girl who has no interest in other women."

"Hey!" Akane protested, "I told you, I'm not like that!"

"All right then," Comb said, "Satisfy me on another point. Ignoring all this business about Airens and same-sex marriages and political entanglements in our internal Tribal affairs, none of which should even apply to you if it were not for those stupid laws put in place by our distant ancestors…answer me just one question." She leaned forward and brought her face up to within a few inches of Akane so that her face blotted out all other views of her body.

"What do you think of my daughter as a person?"

"A-hah?" Akane blinked and leaned backwards in dismay.

"I don't mean is she cute and sexually charged and other stuff like that," Comb replied, "I mean…what is your initial impression of her as a person?"

"Well…we just met," Akane glanced down and started playing games with her fingers as she tried to come up with something coherent to say, "I…don't really know her. But she's bouncy, and cheerful, and she certainly does have a lot of energy…"

"So," Comb replied, "If it were not a matter of having sex with her, would you at least consider her a friend, and maybe even an Oath Sister?"

"Ah…well…" Akane gulped, "I don't…dislike her…and she did try to help out back there…and…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo started to move forward, only to find her mother's hand was in her face.

"So how about I make you this proposal," Comb said, "You spend time with Shampoo and train with her and try to act like you both are very good friends…and I'll see to it that she doesn't glomp onto you all of the time and keep pressuring you to make emotional commitments. Take time to get to know her, and if you do find yourself attracted then our problems are all solved. If not…then I'll defend your right to just be Oath Sisters, and no more of this business about engagements and Amazon marriage and the like."

"Mother!" Shampoo objected.

"I'm well within my rights as your elder, Shampoo," Comb smiled, "And as your mother I insist on doing this for the child that I abandoned so many years ago. It will also give me an excuse to spend more time with you than I've had in many a year. There are so many things about you that I want to know about. Oh, Shampoo…!"

She suddenly turned from Akane and glomped onto the younger purple haired girl, hugging Shampoo so tightly to her bosom that the other one's hands began to flail in desperation.

"Well," Akane said as she observed this from the sides, "I can certainly see where she gets some of that energy from…"

Comb eased her grip and then glanced down to her red-faced daughter, saying, "Asnd if Grandmother objects to my decisions then she can come to me and we'll hash it out. After all, what's the worst that she can do? Curse me with Jusenkyo?"

"So…ah…" Akane was torn with turning away from the pair of Amazons, but dreaded taking her eyes off of them as well, "You're willing to let me off from this whole Airen business if I agree to become Shampoo's sister?"

"If you'll abide by my terms then I'll see to it that Shampoo behaves…for a while," Comb glanced down at the girl she was still embracing, "Is that all right with you as well, my Daughter?"

"Ah…" Shampoo said awkwardly, "Shampoo mother…very persuasive."

"Good," Comb let the younger girl go then turned around and raised a finger while standing with her other hand on her hip, "Starting tomorrow training will be in session. And I expect you to obey me as your Seifu…ah…Sensei and do as I ask without complaining about every little thing. Then maybe, when we finish with training and breakfast, we can go by that clinic of your friend, the Doctor, and see if he's still in residence."

"You mean…you want to confront Doctor Tofu?" Akane asked.

"Damned right I do!" Comb's temper flared like a torch, "That fool has totally abused his skills and brought shame and disgrace to the Medical Profession. And as a fellow Doctor I won't stand for it! He has to be made to account for his crimes, even if he was under the influence of that evil Demon we fought twenty years ago. I owe it on my sacred Oath not just as an Amazon but as a practitioner of the arts of Aesclepius to see to it that justice is rendered!"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo clapped her hands together and looked remarkably cute as she said, "Shampoo Mother sound very Amazon when she talk this way. Is man what made Shampoo attack Airen-ah…Akane. Shampoo think that very bad, want make Doctor know she angry."

"I guess…I owe him that as well," Akane said, "So count me in. I respected Doctor Tofu, but he went too far when he sicced Shampoo against Kasumi."

"Good girl," Comb replied, "I think I'm starting to like you. You're a lot more like me at your age than I care to remember, especially since you obviously don't like being forced into things like Marriage. Why, if I'd given in to Grandmother's pressure back then, then you and Ranma would have grown up as brother and sister, Shampoo."

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo said with a strangely nonplussed expression.

"I just don't like being forced into things," Akane said, "And I don't like it when people try to bully me into behaving the way they want."

"Yes, I can see that about you," Comb nodded sagely, "Well…sorry if I gave you the wrong impression about me before. It wasn't my intention to bully you…even if a part of me still thinks you ought to be bound up in a care package and delivered to my Grandmother's doorstep."

"Hey!" Akane protested, "Quit that!"

"That's the part of me that's still the traditionalist," Comb replied, "The rest of me wants to make amends by showing you that we Amazons do have our good side. And I know Shampoo did not want to scare you off by coming on so strong the way she has. She's a lot more carefree in expressing her emotions than I am. But I can tell that she really does like you…and I also think you'd be worth all of the trouble."

"Ah…" Akane blinked, wondering precisely how she ought to take that comment.

"Thinking about it from the vantage point of an outsider," Comb continued, "I guess maybe we Amazons do come across as a race of bullies. We're conditioned by centuries of training to be fiercely independent, having to fend off the armies of China whenever the government in charge gets it into their heads that they ought to subdue us. When the Communists took over we worked out a deal to maintain our independence…and that Cultural Revolution that happened when I was just a kid? That was a bad time, let me assure you."

"Ah…I think I read something about that once," Akane said, "It was a school assignment…"

"The point is," Comb resumed, "The only way that we Amazons have been able to continue our existence has been to adapt with the times even while clinging to our traditions. I think I've been away from the outside world so long, tending to the needs of our people, that I started to slip back into our collective chauvinism about Outsiders. You think at my age I'd know better."

"I'm sure you were just doing what you thought was right," Akane said.

"How gracious of you to say that, Tendo-san," Comb replied, "But understand that I don't have that free a hand in this either. You see…Silk and I are not the only ones who came from China to find out what was going on here in Japan. We're only intermediate grade Amazons, not actual Elders. So the Elders sent one of their own along to play the role of the observer…and it's her that we need to convince to honor the terms of our agreement if we're to have time to train you properly.

"Elder?" Shampoo gasped, "Which one?"

"The most powerful Amazon in the history of our people since the time of Queen Hippolyta," Comb somberly replied, "The one even our Matriarch most fears…and not merely because she could turn her into a frog with but a wave of her little pinkie."

"She's that powerful?" Akane asked.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo averred, "Powerful no word enough. Is Archmage called Siren."

"Archmage?" Akane repeated, wondering why the very sound of that word sent shivers coursing down her backside…

Nabiki sighed as she got to her room, at last able to put aside the cares of a very long day as she shut her door behind her and headed straight to her bed without pausing to glance to her desk, whereupon a figure stood perched on the balls of her feet, smiling in a manner that would have done credit to a Cheshire.

What a day indeed it was, meeting people like Silk and Comb and hearing their account of the Amazons and their insane history and rules and customs. Akane sure had her hands full with that one. Thank the Kami that Ranma and Kasumi appeared to be off the hook for now. Nabiki had enough trouble in that area that she could do without the added competition.

Competition? Where had that word into all of this? Nabiki wasn't competing against Kasumi. She was delighted that her sister was happy and seemed to get along with Ranma, who actually treated her nicely for all that he was a crude barbarian who barely knew how to keep a civil tongue in his mouth.

Ranma…

Ordinarily a boy like that would not have even rated her serious attention. Okay, he was smarter than he looked, but he had Caveman issues and tended to fall apart emotionally with the least amount of provocation. And he ate like a pig, fighting over morsels with his father, who seemed to think that stealing food was a key part of their training regimen. And there seemed to be chaos that swirled around that boy everywhere he went, what with this propensity of his for attracting problems.

But he was strong, brave, handsome and very masculine…and Nabiki had seen him working out in the mornings when he had his shirt off and allowed his upper torso to be exposed while going through routines…and shortly afterwards a very cold shower was totally mandated.

Not to mention the use of a vibrator…if Nabiki had thought to swiitch out the batteries after the last time.

Ranma was also kind and considerate in odd ways and never seemed to ask anything in return for the little acts of generosity or consideration that he would unexpectedly display at certain moments. The boy was crude, like a rough, uncut diamond, but he was definitely a lot more than just met the eye…

Not that the packaging was any too shabby.

It could have been worse, on the whole. He might have looked just like his father at a younger age, and boy would that ever have been a major turn off! Whoever his mother was she was probably a looker, either that or looks skipped a generation in that family. She certainly hoped that baldness would not be hereditary.

But just why did girls like Comb claim to have had past feelings about a lump like Saotome Genma? Compared with his son the man was wretchedly unworthy of any woman's serious consideration. He was stupid and loud and obnoxious and selfish to the point of total callousness. And there was that thing about wrapping his son in fish sausages and tossing the boy into a pit of starving cats that ought to have been a matter for Social Services to look into.

Not that she could blame Ranma for harboring a phobia about that. Only now that Comb knew that he was afraid of her other form the boy's like would probably be a living hell. For which factor Nabiki was more than sympathetic.

How would she fare if she were the one who went on a ten year training mission to become a stronger Martial Artist? Nabiki was okay as a fighter, but she wasn't obsessive about it like Akane, or as dedicated even as Kasumi with her Kendo training.

She raised a hand and stared at it then made a fist. What would it be like to travel all throughout Asia like Saotome Ranma? She'd have enjoyed a life of adventure, no doubt about it, but probably be a lot better at managing their finances than Genma obviously was. And with the ability to earn money through fighting, and to invest in various commercial ventures, she probably would have come away with it making a financial killing, and could probably retire on her earnings for the rest of her young life.

Of course there was that thing about Jusenkyo, but Nabiki would have taken the time to at least learn enough Chinese to speak the language properly. That and hire a better tour guide, one who might think to warn them BEFORE they fell into any of those cursed springs.

But would she have met a bouncy Chinese Amazon like Shampoo? And if she had would they be friends or deadly enemies? Probably the latter, which would be a definite pity because that Shampoo was kind of cute, and having to fight her off because of her vows to hunt down the "Outsider Woman" who bested her…

Nabiki blinked, "What the heck am I thinking? Stupid Amazons and their stupid rules about courtship…"

"Oh, I don't know," a voice said slyly, "We're not all that bad when you get to know us better."

Nabiki went rigid, and then she very slowly turned her head, finally taking notice of the figure hunched down upon her writing desk, balancing herself upon the balls of her feet. Long blonde hair set in a ponytail flowing down a slender backside. Almond shaped greenish eyes regarding her with a look that was not so much menacing as predatory. A face like that of a fashion model, belying a sense of immense age that did not at all reflect itself in her perfect complexion as she crouched there like a great cat ready to pounce.

"Nihao," she said, and the word itself sounded like it was dripping with menace.

Nabiki's scream would not doubt have been heard throughout the length and breadth of China but for the fact that Siren, the Archmage, had cast a spell of containment that would insure them privacy for the length of their initial encounter…

Continued.

Teachers and Students confront one another and the Training Begins in earnest, but will Ranma and company prevail against the odds and survive the course initiation? Stay tuned next time for, "Tuition in Terror," or, "School Dazed and Contused!"

Be there!

X


	20. Chapter 20

Tsundere20

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Come on, Big Brother," Ryomi said, "Quit struggling already! The Doc said that you can't move around, so just lay there and get better! You don't want to hurt yourself by moving around."

"Ryomi!" Ryoga snarled, "Is this any way to treat your older brother? Let me go this instant!"

Ryomi kept a tight grip on the ropes that she had wrapped around the sleeping bag in which her brother was resting…or trying to, at any rate. Waking up and finding himself tied up head and foot was hardly a relaxing experience, especially with a younger sister whom he had not seen in two years.

What did not help matters was that Ryoga felt weak, or not as strong as he was accustomed to feeling, otherwise he would have broken free of these restraints for all that his kid sister wanted to keep him immobile.

"I'm serious, Bro," Ryomi kept insisting, "You're badly hurt and the Doc said you should get some rest, so go to sleep already!"

"What are you talking about, Ryomi?" Ryoga asked, "What doctor? What are you saying?"

"The one who was just here," Ryomi said, "She was really pretty, and she had long purple hair, and she was a friend of Mom's from the old days…:"

"Purple hair?" Ryoga blinked, "Was she Chinese?"

"Yeah, I think so," Ryomi said, "Had some kind of an accent, but she talked like she knew what she was talking about. And Mom trusted her enough to take her advice seriously."

Ryoga frowned, "The Woman I…vaguely remember…but there was a girl that I remember meeting even better. She was introduced to me as a nurse. She had purple hair and she was working at that clinic where I was staying the last two nights. But she was definitely Chinese, and she looked to be about my age."

"Must be her daughter," Ryomi said, "I heard her name get mentioned. Sounded like she's here in Japan looking to fight against some girl named Ranko."

"Ranko?" Ryoga suddenly started struggling again, "Ranma! I have to go find him! He promised me a fight!"

"Stopi it, Ryo-kun!" Ryomi struggled agzain to hold her brother down, finally planting her bare foot in his face and shoving his head against the dirt, which managed to get his attention.

"The Fight is over!" she shouted at him, "It's done! The fight was hours ago! Now will you freaking relax, you Stupid Baka!"

Ryoga blinked his eyes as she took her foot away, "Over? You mean…I lost?"

"No, Dummy!" Ryomi snapped, "It was a draw! Nobody won because some stupid pipes burst and broke everything up!"

"Pipes?" Ryoga blinked, still bearing the impression of her foot, "I remember something…the ground exploded underneath me…and then…I changed…"

"Into a pig, right," Ryomi said, "A really cute black pig, but a pig just the same."

"A pig…" Ryoga stared up into the gathering night sky, looking ready to weep. But then rage contorted his features and he said, "Ranma…!"

"He's not here," Ryomi said, "He went back home. Which is what we ought to do, if you weren't such a stupid, clueless Baka."

"Is that any way to talk to your older brother?" Ryoga asked, "What happened to you? I remember when you were a much gentler person, a regular lady…"

Her foot was suddenly planted in his face and Ryomi snarled, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! THREE EFFING YEARS ON THE ROAD IS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, YOU STUPID JACKASS!"

She drew her foot away and Ryoga blinked again, "Three years? Has it been that long?"

Ryomi made a strangling noise and made appealing motions to the heavens, "Give me strength! How long do you think it's been since any of us saw home? Mom and me have been following you ever since you failed to come home! Shirokuro was feeling depressed for a whole month, and all because you were on the road getting lost!"

"Shirokuro?" Ryoga said, then turned and saw the black and white dog hovering close nearby and said, "Is that you, girl?"

In response the dog moved forward and started licking his face, and Ryoga now had another reason to wish his hands were free as the dog's saliva almost drowned him.

"Oh sure, she forgives you, but what about me?" Ryomi said, folding her arms beneath her chest, "I've lost three years out of my childhood because of you. We were really worried about you, Ryo-kun, both Mom and me. We've been through hell and back trying to find you, but you were always one step ahead. And I've had to forego the stuff that kids my age are supposed to be into, like clothing and toys and boyfriends!"

"Boyfriends?" Ryoga asked while sputtering form dog tongue on his lips, "You mean…you've got a boyfriend?"

"No, you idiot!" Ryomi snapped, "And it's all because of you and your stupid obsession with vengeance! And that's nothing compared to what Mom had to suffer on account of you being such a blockhead!"

"I…I never knew," Ryoga said, "I've been back to the house a couple of times…but nobody was home. You mean to say…you were following me?"

"For all the good it did," Ryomi said, "I haven't even been back for a change of clothes. I've had to borrow things and live on charity or I'd be running around in rags! And next to Mom I've had it easy!"

"But…Ryomi-chan," Ryoga said as Shirokuro stood back and resumed her watchful side-stance, "Why haven't you been home to check your closet?"

"Urk…" Ryomi winced, "Ah…well…because I can't seem to find it. And neither can Mom."

"Oh, right," Ryoga said, "The family curse"

"We came close to catching up to you a couple of times," Ryomi said, "I've had to get part time jobs on the side in order to pay for stuff, and Mom always seems to come up with cash when we need some. But the last time we got this close to finding you was when we visited the mountains of China."

Ryoga blinked, "China?"

"Yeah, and you'll never guess what happened to Mom while we were there," Ryomi said, nodding off to the side as a figure approached, prompting Ryoga to follow her glance.

"M-Mom?" Ryoga gasped, almost feeling like weeping as he saw her familiar profile.

"So, you're finally awake," said Hibiki Atsuko, "Sprry I wasn't here to explain things to you but I…ah…kind of got lost coming back from the bushes. If I hadn't picked up your scent just now I'd still be wandering lost in this blasted forest."

"It's a Park, Mom," Ryomi said patiently, "It's only about a couple hundred meters from one end to the other."

"Oh…right," Atsuko said, then turned to her son and said, "How are you feeling, Boy?"

"Tired," Ryoga said, "I'm not sure why but I can't move my arms…"

"That would be the ropes," Atsuko said, "Ryo-chan, kindly untie your brother."

"But he looks so cute like that," Ryomi said, only to wince as she saw the look her mother gave and winced, "Okay…so I was trying out my knot tying skills. So sue me…"

She bent down and stared undoing the knots that bound Ryoga's legs while his mother composed herself and sat down, positioning herself nearby as she looked at the son she had not set eyes upon since he was just past puberty.

"You've grown so big," Atsuko said, "My son…if only I'd been there for you all this time, this never wold have happened."

"Um…Mom?" Ryoga looked up at the woman sitting there, wearing nothing but a green halter top and a set of worn out blue jeans, "Have you really been searching for me all of this time?"

Her fist impacted with his chin, turning his head to the side, though not hard enough to dislodge a tooth or otherwise do serious damage.

"What do you expect, you Idiot?" she snapped, "You're my little Boy, and don't you know that Mommy would do anything for you?"

Ryomi finished undoing the knots around his arms, so Ryoga could raise a hand to feel his chin, which was mildly bruised for that light love tap, "I'm sorry if I had you worried."

"Worried?" Atsuko said as she hit him on the jaw again, "I was terrified! I was beginning to think I wouldn't see my little boy again until he was old enough to attend Homecoming! And Ryomi-chan has been worried sick about her Brother…"

"Can I punch him for good luck?" Ryomi asked.

"Dear," Atsuko chided.

"Well hey, he's my Big Brother," Ryomi pouted, "And I miss him."

"Is that what you call it?" Ryoga asked, stroking his chin, which was starting to show a red mark whee he had been struck, "Well, I can't say I've missed this very much."

"You deserve worse, you Baka," Ryomi said, "Mom's had to practically sell her soul in order to find you…"

"Not quite, Dear," Atsuko said, "I haven't yet been desperate enough to seek help from your Grandmother."

"You didn't have to worry about me," Ryoga said, "I've been doing all right for myself-HEY!" he raised both arms in time and deflected her next punch.

"Better," she said as she withdrew her hand, "And here I was starting to think your reflexes had deteriorated. Watch your guard if you want to inherit from me the title of Master of our Ryu."

"Our Ryu?" Ryoga blinked, "We have a School?"

"Duh," Ryomi said, "Didn't you know that Mom is a Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts Umbrella Fighting? Did you think your fighting skills just cropped out of nowhere?"

"Oh…right," Ryoga said, scratching behind his head with one arm (while keeping the other raised for his own defense), "I kind of forgot…"

"Well, now that we're reunited it's time we went back home and put this business about revenge behind you, my Boy," Atsuko.

"What?" Ryoga blinked, "But…"

"Don't argue with me, Ryo-kun," Atsuko snapped, "I don't want to hear any lip. You are to drop this idea of getting revenge on Saotome Ranma and that's an order."

"But…Mom…" Ryoga protested.

"I'm serious," Atsuko's eyes flared, "You are not to seek revenge, and that is final!"

"But…!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, BOY?" Atssuko's lovely features suddenly seemed to expand to demonic proportions and stared like the eyes if Hell itself, which Ryoga found truly intimidating.

"OKAY, I HEAR YOU! ALL RIGHT!" he whimpered.

Atsuko returned to seeming normalcy and calmly said, "That's my boy.. Trust me on this, there's a very good reason why I can't let you get into any fiights with your Brother…"

"With my…what?" Ryoga blinked.

"Ah…did I say Brother?" Atsuko blinked, looking surprised, "I mean…Brother…like…non-biological comrades in Arms. Yeah…that's the ticket…"

"What…what are you talking about, Mother?" Ryoga looked confused and helpless.

His confusion only intensified as Ryomi spilled a canteen of water over the head of their mother, and after a startled yelp the woman collapsed suddenly inward, and before Ryoga's very eyes took on a shape that was feral and furry looking with a long bushy tail and a snout that his Pig Form would find alarming.

"Mom?" he blinked in dismay and disbelief, "Is that you?"

"Let me explain it to Ryo-kun, Mom," Ryomi said as she then produced a teakettle and poured it over the head of the Fox, and instants later his mother was restored back to full normalcy.

Or what passed for it anyway.

"You went to Jusenkyo?" Ryoga gasped.

"What was your first clue, Son?" Atsuko paused, "I feel like we've had this conversation before. Oh well…"

"It happened when we were on your trail in China," Ryomi said, "We were on this cliff with a vally beneath us that had all of these pools with bamboo poles sticking out of them, with signs written in Chinese. And all at once that was when we had this weird encounter."

"Weird encounter?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah," Ryomi said, "There was this crazy redhead who came charging up the way, and mom pushed me out of the way or we might have had a collision with one another."

"And that pushed you off the cliff and into a pool?" Ryoga asked.

"No, I managed to catch my balance just in time," Atsuko replied, "But then a large giant Panda suddenly appeared and nearly bumped into me."

"A Panda," Ryoga bristled, "And he's the one who cursed you?"

"No again," Atsuko said, "Giive me some credit. A giant Panda isn't that hard to dodge. And neither was the redhead. It's what came after them that knocked me off that cliff and sent me falling into the Spring of the Drowned Fox."

"What came…afterwards?" Ryoga repeated.

"Yeah," Ryomi replied, "The tour guide of Jusenkyo, being chased by some crazy naked boy who looked a lot like you, Ryo-kun, now that I take a minute to think about it…"

"Ahhhh…" Ryoga said, suddenly looking incredibly nervous.

"All in the past, Son," Atsuko said, "But it does call to mind something I once heard about what happens when you go out seeking revenge."

"You dig two graves?" Ryomi asked.

"No, more like you need to get a bigger gun than the other guy," Atsuko replied, "But the point is…you can't have revenge against Saotome Ranma. Because he's…kind of…sort of…well…your brother."

"My brother?" Ryoga blinked, "But…what about Dad?"

Atsuko sighed, "Son…Ryo-kun…it's long since time that I made a full confession. I didn't want to tell you this on account of how it might affect your whole entire future…not to mention that of your half-brother…"

"Wait a minute," Ryoga tried to sit upright but felt weak and fell back onto his back, "Why…why do I feel so weak…?"

"That Doctor guy did something to you that messed up your metabolism," Ryomi said, moving to catch him before he fully fell on his back, and managing to bump his head against her knees in the process, "The Nice Lady Doc with the Purple Hair said you'd recover, but only if you get some rest."

"She also suggested that your Jusenkyo curse could speed up the healing process," Atsuko said, "So we changed you back and forth a few times while you rested so that you'd be back to normal in a couple of days. But in the future stay clear of that crazy man with the glasses."

"But…I…" Ryoga tried to move again, only to feel his sister press down on his shoulders to hold him firmly in place.

"Listen Ryo-kun," Ryomi said, "You're my brother and I love you, and it pains me to see you so beat up and hurt. So if you don't lay still and rest then I'm gonna beat the tar out of you! Do you get that?"

"Ah…sure, Ryo-chan," Ryoga looked up at the face of the girl, marveling to know that the annoying little sister he mentioned was well on her way to becoming a beautiful woman.

"Either mind your manners or I'll let Ryomi-chan knock you out so you can get some sleep," Atsuko said, "And don't doubt that she can do it. I trained her myself, and she's a real chip off the old block, especially in the muscle department."

"So…" Ryoga decided to stop struggling, seeing as he had no where to go, pressed as he was within the vice-like grip of his sister, "Are you going to tell me about why you say that Ranma and me are…related?"

Atsuko sighed, "It's kind of a long story. And I blame your Grandmother for most of it. If Dad were still around he'd be able to keep her in line, but…well…" she sighed again, "It goes back more than twenty years, long before either of you kids were even a glimmer in my eye, and it has to do with this deal I made over a guy named Saotome Genma…"

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi said as she sat next to the younger man on the roof of their house, staring up at the night sky and reminiscing on all the significant events of the day just past.

"Yeah, Kasumi?" Ranma murmured, feeling strangely reluctant to break the silence of the moment.

"Do you ever wonder if our fate is controlled by the Stars?" his fiancée asked him gently, "Or do we make our own fate by the choices we decide within this world?"

"I dunno," he said, "Never really thought that much about it."

"I have," Kasumi said, "I have always believed that things happen for a reason. But lately…it seems as if our destiny is being guided."

"You think so?" Ranma turned and saw her beautiful face as highlighted by the moonlight…and felt a strange kind of nervous feeling in his chest.

She turned and the smile she gave him was as radiant as the moon, "How else can you explain so many strange and wonderful things happening so near to one another? All these people showing up, the events that we've both experienced…"

"Ah…yeah," he said, unable to move and finding it difficult to breathe as his breath caught in his throat and his mind seemed to go into seizures.

"Meeting you has been the most interesting thing that has ever happened to me," Kasumi murmured, "And knowing that a man as manly as you has come into my life has been the most wonderful experience of all. That's why I can not help but believe that you are a gift to me by the Heavens."

Ranma stared at the girl beside him and felt…weird. But at the same time he felt strangely thrilled, as if he could not help but agree that meeting Kasumi was the most amazingly positive thing to happen to him in a very long while.

"Kasumi," he said softly, wondering what else he should say, and actually regretting that he lacked the gift of Kuno Tatewaki for florid language, even if that was hardly his style.

To his amazement she leaned closer to him, and then he felt her head rest upon his left shoulder as she leaned into him and sighed.

"Don't say anything, please," she said, "Just…let me rest here with you for a little while. Things have been so complicated today…and yet…so exciting as well."

"Ah…yeah," Ranma said, moving his arm and feeling a strange urge to slip it around her shoulder, which he resisted for a moment before deciding to just "go for it."

"Oh," Kasumi was pleasantly surprised to find his arm reaching around her, and she smiled, "Don't be sorry. I've enjoyed this day very much. These are such interesting people who are showing up on our doorstep even now. It makes me wonder what interesting and exciting things will be happening tomorrow."

"Ah…yeah," Ranma could not help but feel conflicted about that, "Never a dull moment…" the wind suddenly blew her hair into his face, and he caught the scent of wildflowers, like a perfume. Her body felt warm and soft and very…nice resting against him, like a comfortable fit within his arm. She was astonishingly willowy and slender, yet strong in spite of this.

"I wish it could be like this forever," she mused, "Being around you…it makes me feel such…fulfillment."

Ranma's eyes went round and he felt those butterflies fluttering in his tummy once again. He felt as though there was something he ought to be doing at the moment, some way of using the moment to his advantage, like in a sparring match, only minus the fighting.

He lowered his face and rested his nose against the softness of her hair, and inhaled the scent fully, wondering just what sort of shampoo she used to make it feel so velvety soft and silky.

Kasumi felt his nuzzling her head and felt her own heart quicken a beat. She stared out into the night and wondered if Ranma was about to make his move, and felt curiously thrilled to know that she was affecting him in this manner.

Ranma felt Kasumi tremble a bit and thought aloud immediately, "Are you cold, Kasumi?"

"N-No," she said, "I feel…very warm, Ranma-kun."

He heard the slight stutter in her voice and felt confused, wondering if she were coming down with something. But instead of ask that he said, "Um…back there in the fight…that thing you did with your sword…"

"I surprised myself there," Kasumi said, raising her face to look up at him, "That never happened before when I did that maneuver."

"Ah…it was…pretty powerful," Ranma said, finding her face so near to his that their noses were almost touching, "I was impressed."

"I did it to protect you, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, looking at him with those strangely magnetic eyes, "I would do anything to keep you safe."

Ranma swallowed on a thick lump in his throat and felt his pulse was beating way faster than it did in any fight, "Ah…I just…I wish you weren't…I mean…the one in danger."

She looked at him and said, "You want to protect me, is that it?"

"Ah…yeah," Ranma said, "I mean…you could have been hurt real bad. I thought,...when I saw you go down…when Shampoo knocked you into that wall…"

"Yes?" she said, moving in closer again, those luminous eyes filling his total field of vision.

This was usually where Ranma might say something stupid and reckless that would totally spoil the moment, a compulsive trait that came over him when he felt overwhelming emotionalism brought about by acute anxiety and an awareness of something momentous that was about to happen.

But that was also the moment when they both heard a very loud scream, one muffled to the point where it was only a fraction of what it would have been, but enough to cause both of their heads to turn and gaze off in the direction of the house with matching looks of astonishment and confusion.

"What the heck was that?" Ranma asked.

"It sounded like it came from Nabiki's room," Kasumi said, "Should we investigate?"

"Uh…yeah, let's do that." Ranma said, wondering why it felt as if he had just dodged a bullet…or something else equally dangerous to the moment….

"There was no need for such dramatics, dear," Siren said as she stood in the center of Nabiki's room examining the contents of one of her bookshelves, while Nabiki herself was backed up on her bed all the way up to the wall with a dismayed look her only expression. "I just wanted to say hello, and to see how it is you Outsiders live these days."

"W-W-W-whu…who are you?" Nabiki gasped.

"You're an interesting one," the blonde in the Harem gear turned around, "I observed how you handled yourself back on the playing field…and again down in the caverns. You display considerable wit and daring, and you are not hobbled by traditional morality and ethical constraints. On the whole I believe that you have the most potential of anyone in your group, including the Nexus."

"Hey, I asked you a question!" Nabiki spoke up, "Who are you, what are you, and what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh yes," the blonde turned around completely, "Where are my manners? I am Siren of the Joketsuzoku. And you are Tendo Nabiki."

"An Amazon?" Nabiki blinked, "In my room?"

"Yes, I know…" Siren said, "Quite rude of me, entering your sanctuary without asking permission. But I was curious to know what I could learn about you from fathoming your innermost secrets."

"And that gives you the right to invade my room?" Nabiki said with outrage replacing her surprise and momentary panic at being surprised by the strange looking, youngish-seeming woman.

"Right and wrong," Siren smiled, holding up an object and waving it at Nabiki, "Sounds peculiar coming from your lips, wouldn't you agree, Tendo-san?"

"Gak!" Nabiki gasped, "What are you doing-give that back!"

"By all means," Siren tossed it to Nabiki, "I've already committed it to memory."

"You…what?" Nabiki said as she caught her note book, which was a personal ledger listing all of her most recent business transactions.

"Quite the little entrepreneur you are," Siren said, "You must think you are an up and coming business tycoon with all your blackmail and extortion efforts. Such a waste of talent, though, having to depend upon others merely because you are so jaded by the lure of money."

"And what do you know about it?" Nabiki frowned, "You come from some primitive backwater village where they don't even have running water!"

"That is correct," Siren replied, "Indoor plumbing and modern conveniences that depend on electricity are all but unknown among the Joketsuzoku. It comes from all those stifling traditions that were put into effect sometime during the early Bronze Age. You really have no idea what a bother it is to be surrounded by old biddies who keep harping on about the moral deficiencies of watching too much television and playing modern loud music."

Nabiki's eyes narrowed, "Doesn't sound to me like you're a big fan of those traditions."

"That's because I choose not to constrain myself by living in the past as if the modern age never happened," Siren smiled, "Like you I prefer to honor the traditions of my society in my own particular way…but unlike you I don't need to seek permission or hide what I am behind a mask of traditinalism. I am a somewhat unconventional Amazon, and I do not bind myself to the same rules as those of my people whom you are by now well acquainted."

"Silk and Comb," Nabiki said, "Did they come here with you?"

"That's right, Darling," Siren smiled, "But I'm the one who brought them here. Those two actually work with me, but I'm supposed to keep them in line, like I'm their babysitter or something crudely implausible as all of that."

"Huh?" Nabiki said, "You're the one in charge then?"

"Bingo!" Siren said, striking a cutesy pose and balancing on one leg. "Comb the Healer was once the most formidable young Swordswoman of her generation. Silk is the granddaughter and designated heir to my good friend and niece, Lotion. While I…am a full Elder," she said. And Nabiki wondered if it were her imagination or a trick of the light that seemed to make a bolt of lightning seem to highlight the woman just then, even as her profile darkened and became ominous with the lighting of the room toned down to provide the maximum effective dramatic effect.

"Elder?" Nabiki said, "Granddaughter…Niece?"

"I am somewhat older than I appear," Siren smiled, giving evidence to all effect of being no older than in her early twenties, "You see…at a fairly early age I mastered a technique that keeps the cells in my body youthful and resilient. The stem cells in my body are fresh and ever renewing. The years float by without hardly touching me so that I may appear before you as one more suited to be your sister than a member of the senior generation."

Nabiki tensed but felt that the woman was being sincere, which she greatly wished that she could dispute as the sense was upon her that this woman was not only older than she looked but immensely powerful besides. And given that she was claiming to be more powerful than either Silk or Comb, it certainly made sense to try and keep things civil, at least until she had some idea what this "blonde haired bimbo" was up to.

"Okay," she said, "So you know a few things and you're old enough for a retirement home. So what has any of that to do with me?"

"Good question," Siren said with a menacing smile, then suddenly brightened up and held up a hand, "How many fingers do you see before you?"

"Huh?" Nabiki blinked, only to stare at the hand as it suddenly appeared to her that it had ten fingers, not five, and each one longer than ten centimeter, and sinuous like a group of snakes that wiggled before her, then suddenly divided into twenty fingers, then forty.

All of a sudden the hand reverted to normal and Siren said, "Trick Question. The answer is five. But you perceived a good deal more than that, didn't you? Well, such a minor illusion is hardly much of a challenge, so why not try…this!"

Her other hand suddenly flashed forward, revealing a hand of playing cards that were unfolded in her direction.

"Pick one," Siren smiled, "Read them and weep."

To humor her guest (and because she could not think of a good reason not to) Nabiki took one of the cards being offered to her and turned it around to see plain on the deck that it was the "Queen of Clubs."

"Ahah," Siren smiled, "The sign of materialism and thrift. Guess that means you win the door prize,"

The cards vanished and Siren held out an object for Nabiki that looked like a modern doorway, which same she handed to Nabiki, saying, "Here, I believe that you could use this."

"Huh?" Nabiki responded as the door was laid down her bed by the perky looking Amazon.

"I believe Shampoo wrecked the door to your room and you had it be replaced by a contractor you know. This if for the next time that she forgets to use the handle."

Nabiki stared at the door, wondering just where the perky the blonde could have concealed such a thing on her person.

Siren made a motion and suddenly she held a top hat that she held in one hand. She turned it upside down then waved her other hand over it before reaching down and saying, "Now to see what I can pull out this time." And with that reached down into the hat with her other hand…

And pulled out the face of a lion…one who roared viciously and quite convincingly at Nabiki, right until Siren stuffed the head back down into the hat.

"Whoops," she said with round eyes, "Wrong hat…"

"W-what are you, some kind of Magician?" Nabiki asked, only to see a ball of flowers drift down into the space before her, then pop open and spell out the word, 'BINGO!"

"Mere parlor tricks," Siren then made a production out of cracking her knuckles, then smiled and stared as the world around them faded out and was replaced by a circle of void that surrounded them and stretched out seemingly into infinity. And with that her bed dissolving out from underneath Nabiki, causing her to yelp and flail her hands as she lost all sense of reality and balance.

"The title that I truly bear," the blonde said as she seemed to hover effortlessly amid the infinite voice, "Is Siren the Archmage. And Archmage, for your elucidation, is a title far above that of any mere Magician. In point of fact there are only twelve of us in all on this planet…members of a ruling elite of very powerful adepts who govern over the forces of both nature and the Supernatural, providing balance of same while protecting the world against the forces of the Ultimate Darkness."

"Ah-hey! Cut this out!" Nabiki cried, windmilling her hands but to no avail as she felt herself tumble helplessly in space, "I'm impressed already! Now cut this-out?"

She suddenly found everything restored back to normal with her bed very solidly supporting her, even as Siren stood with arms folded beneath ample chest, smiling and saying, "Congratulations. You've passed the test."

"Test?" Nabiki asked, "What test?"

"These minor, trivial illusions could only have been perceived by one who was sensitive to the workings of the power," Siren replied, "Had you been an ordinary girl you would have seen nothing out of the ordinary. But since you were receptive to my suggestions I know that, in fact, you have the qualifications to be a mage of quality with but a bit of training."

"A Mage?" Nabiki asked, "Me? You're kidding."

"I kid about a lot of things," Siren said, turning and posing herself with chest outthrust at Nabiki, "But when it comes to the Arts of Thaumaturgy I am entirely serious. It may surprise you to know that the greatest illusion of all is the one we Archmages cast that allows ordinary people to dream peacefully in their sleep without a care or a clue about what forces exist beyond their reckoning. Without us young girls such as you would not dare close their eyes at night for dread of what they may discover sneaking in past their bed, seeking to steal that which is most precious."

"And…that would be?" Nabiki gulped.

"Why, their lingerie, of course," Siren smiled, even as Nabiki did the difficult feat of face-faulting from her position.

"Seriously though," Siren smiled, "You'd sleep better at night not knowing what I know of those dark and malevolent forces that dwell beyond the ken of mortal men and women. Think of the worst type of boyfriend you could ever imagine, then think ten times more obnoxious and demanding that you put out for them, only they come equipped in ways that normal boys are not built to service. Imagine appendages that spring up out of nowhere to poke and probe a girl in all of her openings while she writhes helplessly and suffers the ravishing of her life as her tender maiden flesh is repeatedly violated, over and over again."

Nabiki blinked, "You mean…you've actually seen such a creature?"

"Well," Siren shrugged, "Sometimes a girl gets lonely, and if the batteries have run out of her favorite toys, and you're really hard up for a date…" she shrugged.

Again Nabiki face-faulted, which is not as easy to perform as it sounds when laying on your own bed with your back to a wall and a buxom Amazon temptress is standing before you.

"But seriously again," Siren said, "The world is a much more complicated place than you have been led to believe by the wonders of modern science. Who needs cable when you have a crystal ball? And who needs HBO and Showtime when you have all of the various worlds of the Multiverse to peruse for entertainment?"

"Thanks, but I'm not interested," Nabiki glanced away.

"Oh?" Siren asked coyly, "And did I make you any sort of an offer?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" Nabiki asked, "To sound me out and see if I've got the makings of this Archmagie thing you've got going because you're offering to train me."

Siren smiled, "I can see that very little escapes your notice. Clever girl. Yes, indeed, I am thinking that you would make a very fine apprentice with but a bit of encouragement in mastering the basics. But before you reject me consider the possibillities of what I have to offer."

"Oh?" Nabiki asked, "Is there cash involved?"

"Monetary interests are of little importance when you become an Archmage, my dear," Siren smiled.

"Then it's not for me," Nabiki sniffed.

"You misunderstand me," Siren purred, "They are of little importance…because I never lack for resources. I would be, by your standards, immensely wealthy simply because the magic attracts to me whatever I need to satisfy my basic living standards…and a little extra. Plus being somewhat Immortal means I've had time to invest my earnings into very lucrative portfolios that have matured over time into CDs that pay out annually in the eight or nine figure range."

"Huh?" Nabiki blinked, suddenly very impressed.

"And are you really so certain that you wish to reject what I have to offer?" Siren asked, "Especially as I perceive that there is a certain young man who appears prominently in your thoughts, and who you find difficult to forget about in spite of your feelings placing you at odds with the loyalty that you feel towards your older sibling."

"That's enough!" Nabiki said, leaping off her bed, "Stop prying into my secrets, damn you!"

She lunged for Siren, only to find the woman twisted to the side out of her reach as Nabiki sailed past and landed on the floor in a heap.

"I've said my peace already," Siren straightened up once again, "I'll leave you to think about it. But the offer stands for as long as I remain here in Japan, so I urge you to think it over and get back to me in a couple of days."

Nabiki rolled onto her back and said, "What makes you think I'm going to change my mind, Lady?"

"Call it gut instinct," Siren winked, "But know that I won't be the only one who approaches you. Sooner or later Silk is going to want to sound you out about studying under her…or her Grandmother may show up with similar intentions. After all you are a very valuable commodity. The traits that you possess are very rare indeed, making you a family asset."

Nabiki sat upright, "Is this on the level? How do I know you're not trying to scam me?"

Siren laughed, "My dear girl, of what possible value would it be to me to trick you? Oh, I know by now you think all Amazons are brutes who force their will upon you Outsiders. And while it is true that there are some Amazons who have very little respect for anyone who is unable to make a decent showing in a fight, I assure you that I am not one of them. After all, there are only eleven other peers in this world, plus the Sorcerer Supreme, who alone is my immediate superior. If I wanted to force myself on others I would have very few constraints to deter me. However, I much prefer cooperation with a minimum of resentment. The Magic flows more freely in those who willingly embrace its tenets, and compulsion in the arts is a sign of Dark intentions."

She winced, then blinked, then twitched her nose with arms folded and nodded her head, and like that she vanished, turning into a puff of smoke and disappearing altogether.

Which was when Nabiki at last became aware that someone was tapping at her window, which startled her enough to make her turn and look, and-sure enough-there were Ranma and Kasumi looking in with concern.

Nabiki finished rising to her feet and then went to the window, lifted it up and said, "Hey guys…what's the matter?"

"You tell us," Ranma said with surprising emotion, "We couldn't get your window to open, and it was pitch black in there. What were you doing?"

"We were very worried about you, Nabiki," Kasumi said, "We thought we heard you scream…but we couldn't break through the glass. It's like something was holding it shut tightly the whole time…only…it went away after a few minutes."

"Yeah, I was just about to suggest we climb in through Akane's window and check you out from the hallway," Ranma said, and by his tone Nabiki could tell that he was really concerned about her, "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Oh…nothing too important, Ranma-kun," Nabiki said, looking from one anxious face to the other, "Sorry if I worried you. It won't happen again."

"That's good to hear," Kasumi said, smiling in relief, "For a moment there it seemed almost like you had a guest with you, but I guess I'm just being silly."

"Nope, no guest," Nabiki said, indicating her room, "As you can tell it's just me and my homework."

"Glad to hear that," Ranma said, "There's been enough weirdness around here for one day. Guess it's time we get ready for bed, eh, Kasumi?"

"Yes, of course, Ranma-kun," Kasumi replied, sounding strangely reluctant, as though remaining outside under the moonlit sky were much more appealing to her than seeking out her futon.

Kasumi was in a light dress and had no footwear on, but Ranma had no problem picking her up and carrying her down to the garden below. Nabiki remained at the window staring out at where they both had vanished, feeling the loneliness of the night and wondering what it would be like to enjoy a romantic evening with a guy who cared about her the way this Ranma seemed to care about Kasumi.

Then she shut the door and returned to her bed, flopping down exhausted, and this time had no trouble at all falling asleep as the exhaustion of the day finally caught up with her. But her dreams were not uneventful ones as strange dark shapes appeared to her mind in repose, and some had multiple appendages, though what precisely happened afterwards she would have no memory come the time of morning…

Ranma walked his fiancee up to the door to her room but then paused at the threshold as the two of them turned to look at one another.

And that was where they stayed for another long minute, stretching on to another, and then another. Five minutes later and they were still staring into each other's eyes, neither wanting to break the silence, both taking in the view of the other's face as though absorbing in every detail. Neither knowing what to say, nor wanting to spoil the moment, or looking entirely certain what should happen next, or what precisely they were waiting for as it seemed that just standing there staring was all that they could do for the long drawn out moment.

And then each tried to say something, only to pause and stop themselves, then nervously laugh before Ranma said, "Ah…good night, Kasumi."

"Goodnight, Ranma-kun," Kasumi replied.

This led to another long moment of awkward silence, then each tried to speak at the same time again, only to have Kasumi said, "What was that, Ranma-kun?"

"No, you were starting to say something, Kasumi?"

"Um…" Kasumi's cheeks started to turn crimson once again, "You don't…have to leave already, do you?"

"Uh…um…well…" the question clearly caught him by surprise, and his own face suddenly flushed crimson.

"That is…" Kasumi glanced down and seemed, if anything, even more nervous, "…You don't have to feel like…you need to be going anywhere. That is…you can stay with mne…or visit me…any time you like."

"Guh…" he said, eyes suddenly very round, and his pigtail actually seemed to be standing on end as he reacted to that startling invitation.

"I know that it must seem…bold of me to ask…" Kasumi glanced to one side, "But…I feel happiest whenever I am with you, Ranma-kun. You make me feel so…happy to be engaged to you. So you don't have to feel like a stranger around me."

"Kasumi…" Ranma murmured as if he were about to say something.

But then she looked up into his eyes and his brain once more seized up with confusion.

She smiled at him then took him by the hand and with no other words needing to be exchanged she turned and entered her room, holding his hand as Ranma walked in after her as though being tugged in by an invisible magnet.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo cheered softly from down the corridor, "Good move, Big Sister Kasumi. That one powerful spell she cast on Big Sister Airen."

"I don't know," Akane said somewhat more reluctantly, "Do you think it's right for them to go to this next big step in their relationship this early in their engagement?"

Shampoo smiled, "Akane worry that Big Sister make bold move. But Big Sister already decide. Is no place for Shampoo or Akane to judge. Only Big Sister know moment when make Airen into Husband."

"I suppose you're right," Akane said with reluctance, "But I don't know. That Ranma can be pretty rude and inconsiderate sometimes. Obviously he gets brain fried around Kasumi, but what if he does or says something to hurt my sister's feelings? I keep expecting him to insult her for some reason."

"Boy is rude but Big Sister is perfect womans," Shampoo smiled, "Know if in Big Sister place Shampoo make Husband respect Shampoo. Amazons Husbands is well trained, like Shampoo father. Him real boss of home, make Shampoo mother do bidding. She wear pants in family, he say what size and color."

Akane blinked, "You mean…sort of like the revisers of the way it is out here? I guess that does make sense, after all, you being so…liberated."

The Amazon's smile deepened, and she placed a hand on the shoulder of her companion and murmured softly, "Akane…Shampoo respect Mother promise that she no force you be Shampoo bride. But Shampoo no give up on you. Want Airen, no just Sister."

"Huh?" Akane blinked, "Ah…Shampoo…"

"No want Akane feel forced to be Shampoo Bride," the purple haired girl smiled, "Want Akane like Shampoo. Can be Shampoo Husband if Akane like."

"Hey…what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, but Shampoo just gave her a cute-girl smile and let it hang like that between them. Her eyes were full with undisguised emotions, however, which prompted Akane to swallow and say, "Oboy…"

"Well now," Silk remarked as she drew back from where she and Comb were strategically positioned, "These are certainly some interesting developments. It seems Shampoo is making an effort at restraining herself, but that other girl has definitely got her work cut out for her if she wants to escape from their engagement."

"I knew it would be like that," Comb smiled, "That girl actually likes Shampoo a whole lot more than she feels comfortable with admitting. But if my daughter forces the issue it could ruin things for the both of them. You know how these Outsider Girls just hate being forced to do anything unless they convince themselves it was their own idea in the first place."

"Like young people in our village enjoy being forced," Silk sniffed, "I must confess, Comb. I am impressed. You handled this matter with greater delicacy and finesse than I thought you capable of doing."

"I just approached it as I would a case where Surgery was required instead of Amputation," Comb said as she turned back to washing the dishes that she and Silk had just collected from the dining room table, "Finesse often achieves greater results than blunt force trauma. Now if it had been my Grandmother who was doing that…"

"She would have stirred the pot up to full boil just to see how things brewed up," Silk concluded for her friend, "The Matriarch may often be subtle but her idea of finesse just would not work in this delicate a situation."

"So glad you see things my way on this," Comb smiled, "You see…I can be subtle too, when it suits my purposes."

"So, are you really going to respect your daughter's determination to have the girl instead of that boy?" Silk wondered, "You know what the Matriarch would say about that."

"Oh, I haven't given up on him, not by a long shot," Comb smiled with cat-like glee, "But at the moment I think it's best to let him cement his relationship with that other girl…Kimiko's child. Besides, I don't think you could separate those two with a chisel right about now. Especially not after that last fight where they literally bled for one another."

"You may be right on that count," Silk replied, "But I doubt that even they are ready to rush into things this early in their relationship. They're not like Amazons, you know. Just jumping into the sack and making things official is our way, not theirs."

"Why don't we let those two lovebirds decide when it's soon enough and concentrate on the other matters at hand," Comb said coyly, "Like what are your designs on Soun now that the two of you are back together?"

"Ah…?" it was Silk's turn to look awkwardly away, "I…really haven't thought that far ahead. He does seem rather…distinguished in mis middle age, don't you think?"

"He's twice the crybaby that I remember," Comb looked ahead at the dish that she was cleaning, "And that Genma is five times as big a coward."

"You did seem to be enjoying chasing him around the yard, I noticed," Silk observed.

"That was just something I had to work out of my system," Comb replied, "I owe that Panda for all the years of humiliation he's forced me to suffer."

"Because he didn't make his move before he married Nodoka?" Silk asked, and heard the snapping of the plate in Comb's hands as it split down the middle with a very audible crack.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing?" she snapped, "I happen to be a loyal wife to my darling husband."

"Yes, I know, and I'm the one who never married the father of my only child," Silk said soothingly, "You've reminded me often enough of that."

There was a pause, then Comb said, "So…are you going to tell him?"

"I…think I'll wait until the right moment," Silk replied, "After all, I don't want to alienate his daughters before they've had time to get to know me better."

"You had better not wait too long," Comb warned, "Soun may be stupid, but even he can't be that stupid that he'll miss the clues forever."

"Yes, I know," Silk replied, turning to observe the curious sight of the man at the Shogi board playing with a giant panda, and sighed a bit as though she felt the shadowy presence of Kimiko hovering close nearby, watching everything, hovering over everything and making a silent evaluation of the moment.

Which, in essence was just what was happening as a certain Goddess of the Roses, hung in the air above the Tendo dojo and looked down with folded arms, saying, "So…this is what Kishi's been up to while my back was turned? Nine years and things have deteriorated to this point. Soun-chan, you are such an idiot. If my Template were still here…other than that cow with the flute…it never would have come to this."

So a boy who was also a Nexus was engaged to marry her Kasumi. Meanwhile that other Amazon, the Archmage, was propositioning Nabiki, and Akane had somehow entangled herself in the affairs of a bouncy Chinese girl with sexual identity issues. And something told her that this was only the start of matters with a whole lot more chaos on the way, and about to descend upon HER dojo.

Well…that is, the Dojo she had cared for as a sacred trust on behalf of Kimiko, which in a way meant that it was blessed by Peorth, and any unwelcome intrusions there were definitely her business.

Only…how to get around the rather inconvenient fact that she had a Mandate restraining her from further involvement in the lives of the Tendos? Kami-sama himself had slapped that seal on her in order to discourage Peorth from returning to the only place on this Island of the Rising Sun that she considered her actual home…outside of the Temple that was the residence of the Three Triune Goddesses.

It was cruel to be separated from her mortal family, especially the child that she had helped to birth into the world, and who by rights was her daughter by dint of the fact that she had partially raised her.

But what to do when she could be facing a stiff reprimand from even getting this close to the place? Perhaps some discreet inquiries would need to be made. There had to be a reason why Kami-sama himself had taken a personal interest in limiting her involvement.

Well, they needed her back at the Home Office, so she might as well stop delaying the inevitable. Time to get back to work before the Mortals started chalking everything up to Random Events and Quantum Probability Dynamics rather than the advent of the Heavens.

She turned and floated back up into the sky, unaware, in doing so, how her opposite number was even then frowning in consternation and gnashing her teeth while saying, "Oh no…I'm not letting THAT ONE get involved again, not after she spoiled my plans the last time. That Nexus Child is mine, Goddess of Petunias, and you had better believe this time I won't be thwarted by any outside involvement of the Heavens.,,"

Things were definitely stirring in Nerima, and the Calm before the Storm was only just beginning to form along their horizons…

Continued.

Next time up, "Hearts and Spatulas," or, "How I Learned to Stop Worrying and to Love Da Bomb!"

Be there…

X


	21. Chapter 21

Tsundere21

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

The streets of Shanghai were not a welcome place for strangers and foreigners not privy to the hazards that came from wandering aimlessly down the back roads of the city.

Let alone the attractive foreigner whose caramel colored skin and free flowing mane of flowing blonde hair marked her as distinctly non-Asian in appearance. She walked in a provocative yellow-green dress that all but boasted of her finer assets, those displayed by the indiscreet amount of plunging cleavage, which any man with Heterosexual Impulses would naturally find mesmerizing. Long tampering legs that were adorned by golden sandals displaying well shaped feet with high heels adding to her already considerable stature.

She wore a broad brim hat that only partially shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun as it arose over the edge of the horizon. She paused to adjust the tinted rose colored sunglasses, then murmured in a deeply sensual voice to one of her three companions, "This is the place where last you saw her?"

"Yes," replied a woman with light blue hair who wore a different sort of outfit consisting of crimson pants and a long-sleeved azure colored shirt, also with a plunging neckline..

"Interesting," the golden skinned woman mused, "Then by all means let us make our introductions."

She nodded to the two other members of her escort, a woman and a man, the former looking dangerously ready to use the pair of twin tonfas that were thrust through the sash around her waist. She had long blonde hair done up in the style of Chinese Odangos and yet had distinctly Asian features. There was a hard cast about her otherwise attractive face as she stood ready for almost anything, dressed in a pink colored Cheosang that concealed much of her figure but gave the barest hint as to her athletic contours.

The man was taller and had chestnut brown hair but his face was incredibly handsome. He carried no visible weapon but seemed easy in his stance and was relaxed in posture as he accompanied the three other women, never straying far from the side of the blonde in the Cheosang. Unlike these others he was a Farmer's son and not a warrior, but he had grown up in a society that practiced battle skills as a kind of religion, and as such he was ready for trouble.

The golden skinned woman led their group down a back alley where hardened faces were lounging about as if having nothing better to do with their time. Some played dice and others took part in a game of Martial Arts Ma Jong, and all eyed the quartet of curiously bright colored people passing through their midst in the manner that sharks would eye a school of minnows.

They were mistaken, of course, in thinking that they were the predators here, but they kept their distance (wisely for their own sake) and merely observed as the blue haired woman stepped ahead of the rest of her party and approached a metal rimmed door that was partially concealed within the alley.

She tapped in a series of coded raps then stood and waited until the panel window at the center of the door slid open. She smiled at the man and said, "Pardon me, Kind Sir, but can you tell this humble one where she might find good pork Chow Mein?"

Eyes narrowed by a fraction and the panel slid shut, but then the door clicked as locks and dead bolts were undone, and a moment later it slid sideways as a burly man with a manchu mustache and a bald head, dressed in black from the neck down, signaled to them, "This way, Chop-Chop."

"Chop-chop?" the golden skinned woman mused as her group filed into the darkened corridor, "How appropo."

"Please, my Lady," the blue haired woman urged, "I have a reputation to think about, and a business trade that I prefer to conduct regardless of the…unsavory nature of some of my exclusive clientele."

"I will be mindful to leave the building standing if the Patrons become too rude," the gold skinned woman replied, "But other than that…I give you no assurance."

The man and the woman following them wore distasteful expressions but followed dutifully after the pair who led the way into the poorly illuminated dive, whereupon they were greeted by the sight of a starkly different sort of décor.

Unlike the grimy corridor the room they entered was clean and tastefully well furnished with well dressed customers sitting around elegantly furnished tables sipping wine and enjoying the condiments that they plucked with chopsticks from the dainty bare skin of naked women who were laying flat upon large serving trays like living sushi tables.

"Well now," the gold skinned woman murmured, "This is a refreshing change of venue. Too bad that this is only the first level or I might like to sit down and sample some of these wares."

"My Lady," the blue haired woman said, "The place we seek is two levels down, and heavily fortified. Even I would have difficulty forcing the issue here…"

"But you are not me, Captain," the gold skinned woman murmured, "And never forget that the place I hail from would make these chambers seem like a breath of sweet paradise, especially minus the sulfer."

"Ah…but of course," the Blue haired woman said nervously while continuing to guide their party past the tables of living sushi platters with women who seemed almost bored with their role of laying around passively casually eyeing them with curiosity but not much genuine interest.

The next level down was yet another sumptuously furnished restaurant, but here the sights on display were such that it caused the blonde and her male companion to actually balk for a few seconds.

"Something wrong, my dears?" the gold skinned woman paused to glance back at them.

The man looked positively ill and the woman covered her mouth as though about to gag, and neither of them could take their eyes away from the sight of a naked body turning slowly over a pit fire like a literal "long-pig," which was sight out of Hell in the minds of these two simple country-born peasants.

"I told you it was a mistake to bring them along with us," the blue haired woman sighed, "This sort of debauchery is not for the faint of heart or the weak of stomach."

"Both of which you possess in some abundance I have noted," the gold skinned woman said, turning to her companions, "You may wait upstairs for us to return if you like, my dears. I certainly will not fault you for finding these…displays to be of objectionable content."

The blonde forced herself to look away from the body and took notice that there were other young women whose condition was only marginally better. Some were tied to implements of torture as though being displayed for the amusement of the patrons, while others were in such a state that they could not resist being compelled to endure the abuse of other patrons who were free to take advantage of their bound and helpless conditions.

"Yes, I know," the golden skinned woman sighed, "The depths to which human beings may succumb in their depravity sometimes even appalls my people, mainly because we never thought of it first. Some of the most creative ideas in Hell were born in the imagination of mere mortals…"

"My lady," the man said, looking as though he were about to throw up, "Surely we must do something about all of this?"

The gold skinned woman sighed, "Unfortunately there are some strongly compelling reasons why I cannot take an active direct role in bringing a halt to this display of Sexual Objectivity. We are deep in enemy terrain and maintaining a low profile for the duration. If I were forced to employ my powers it must be either in my own defense or with the permission of the Address System. Otherwise I would be guilty of violating the territorial prerogatives of a fellow being who has access to the Yggdrasil system channels."

The blonde touched her tonfas and said, "What if we start something first?"

"Then you will be on your own, my darlings," the golden skinned woman said with deep regret, "My contract with you only allows for certain types of actions in your defense. But against a Greater Demon, who also happens to be my own sweet Daughter-in-law, there are some heavy restrictions to my actions."

"But…these are women," the male said, as though stating this obvious point would be enough grounds to argue for hostilities.

"And there will be Justice rendered," the gold skinned woman replied, "On that you have my word, and an Oni Princess never lies. Now…try and hold it in as you accompany me because our business is on the next level down."

The man and the woman tried fighting against their distaste for the things that they witnessed as they crossed the second level of the restaurant, but both knew that they would be having nightmares for nights to come based on what they witnessed there, things which were particularly difficult to stomach for those born to the lands of the Joketsuzoku.

As they descended yet another line of stairs the Blue Haired woman remarked, "I notice that you didn't try and remind me of the fact that I left my ward in a place like this."

"I didn't think that I had to," the Golden Skinned woman replied, "Whatever is left of your conscience ought to be sufficient reminder that you abandoned a fourteen year old girl to the mercy of these barbarians."

"I'm just glad to know that she's still alive," the blue haired woman sighed, "Not that I think it any mercy."

"Three years in this place and never yet culled," the golden skinned woman remarked, "Which is precisely why I can use someone like her for my purposes."

"If she's still even remotely sane," the blue haired woman shuddered.

They came upon a level where people were standing about engaged in light bits of conversation. Further past burly bodyguards positioned near entranceways they passed to descend into a much larger hall, one crowded almost to capacity by screaming mad hordes of patrons who cheered at the sight of a cage-like arena in which two bare-breasted women were presently fighting with boxing gloves covered in tar with bits of broken glass bristling in the spotlight.

One of the pair was bloodied and bruised and down on one knee as her opponent finished her off with a kick that sent her skidding to the edge of the arena. That girl lay face down and remained unmoving as her pigtailed opponent turned away and began to stalk along the edge of the platform as if testing the boundaries of her movement. She swept the audience with a savagery that was feral and hate filled with blue eyes glaring as she moved from foot to foot with a bounce that as much as said that she still had yet more energy that needed working off.

The golden skinned woman approached the Plexiglas window near the edge of the fight and the men standing there turned to see her…and then moved to the side without quite knowing why, as though sensing a different sort of predatory animal in their midst.

The golden skinned woman noticed flecks of blood on the glass, as well as bits of skin and haiir and sniffed, "Charming. And they call this entertainment."

Of a sudden the girl on the platform turned around and stared at them, then stalked right up to the bars of the cage and unleashed a kick at the bars that actually gent them outward. She snarled and stared with fierce anger in their direction.

"Ah, she remembers you," the gold skinned woman smiled, much to the discomfort of her blue haired companion, "That will make things so much simpler, don't you think?"

Just then a wiry looking man in a three piece suit, black hair and wiry mustache making him look like a character out of central casting in a cheap gangster flick, approached and said, "Ah…Madam Lao. A great honor to see you once again. And here you bring such refined company," he looked the gold skinned woman up and down as though sizing her up like a prized heifer before turning and giving the blonde behind them an extra special scrutiny.

"Hung-Lo, as I live and breathe," the blue haired Pirate Captain said with patently false souiasance, "How fairs your brother, Hung-Wel?"

"Much improved from when you last see him," the man said without the slightest trace of irony in his tone or expression, "What can be done for you? Have you come to place your bets, or offer me a new candidate for the arena?"

"Both actually," the golden skinned woman smiled, "My good friend here recommended this place and said that you have some of the finest…Pork in all of Asia . I was hoping to try a sample…after a bit of entertainment."

"Ah, you have come to the right place," the man smiled, "On both accounts. You see the unfortunate loser of the most recent encounter?"

They had been observing the way two nervous looking men entered the cage and drew away the fallen girl, careful to keep their distance from the pigtailed redhead who eyed them like they were barely worth her notice.

"She will be made ready soon enough for our discriminating clientele," the man with the mustache said as though taking pride in his casual reference to something even Nazi War Crime Trials would never had addressed, "Perhaps you would like to place an order in advance?"

"Perhaps later," the golden skinned woman turned to regard the girl with the pigtailed who was restlessly stalking back and forth with hands looking ready to do damage, "Actually I was thinking of perhaps acquiring your recent champion, who I understand has fought over two hundred battles without once tasting defeat."

"Her?" the man reacted with a start, "You wish to buy? But she's not for sale…"

"Then I'll make you a little wager that you should find interesting," the woman smiled, "My Champion against yours, winner take all. She wins I claim both prizes. She loses….then you get her…and me as well."

The man arched an eyebrow, "You are staking yourself as collateral?"

"I didn't think you'd go for an even trade," the golden skinned woman replied, "And I could not help noticing the way you are salivating over the prospect. I'll tell you what, I'll even wager my friend here as additional incentive."

"Say what?" the blue haired Madam Lao blinked, only to see the look her companion gave her, at which she nervously said, "Ah…yes…I think I would agree to that."

"The mysterious Madam Lao," the man said softly, "Scrooge of many a pirate den among the seven seas, willing to barter herself…and for a girl she abandoned three years ago to save her own hide."

"Ah…that was a business transaction," Lao said, "I have…since had time to reconsider the terms."

"A guilty conscience?" the man remarked, "I didn't know you had one. Of course my cousin, Chu Yung Phat, would be more than delighted to acquire possession of you."

"Ew…" Lao grimaced slightly, but a sharp look from her golden skinned companion was all it took to make her swallow her pride and say, "Sure…I'm sure he'll be happy to see me again."

"What about the man?" the mustached fellow asked.

"A strong worker who will make an excellent busboy," the gold skinned woman smilied, "Believe me when I say that he is well ridden."

The man in question and the blonde beside him shared a furtive glance and them tried to look nonchalant, and failing rather badly.

"Indeed," the man with the mustache mused," stroking his chin, This does sound like an interesting transaction. So…who is your champion?"

The golden skinned woman smiled, "Romeo, that is your cue."

The blonde stepped forward and said, "My lady?"

"Go in there and make me proud," the golden skinned woman remarked, "And remember…your Husband is watching, so do not dishonor him with cowardice."

The blonde bristled, "I would sooner die."

"But…" the man beside her said.

"Wait here, Airen," she said, stepping forward and saying, "I am Ro-Meo of the Nyanchiczu."

"An Amazon?" the man with the mustache said, both eyebrows uplifted.

"Escort her to the arena and explain the rules for her benefit," the golden woman smiled, "Romeo, this fight is to determine your status as a warrior and prove that you are worthy of your bloodline. Your family will be duly notified of your demise if you die with honor this day. But I want you to subdue that girl, not kill her. Oh yes…and you must fight without the bennefit of clothing. Do you understand these terms?"

"I do," the blonde girl said, then turned to the man and said, "Show me to my opponent."

"Ah…right this way," the man said, impressed with the girl's attitude if not her wisdom in going up against the Blood Goddess of Pit Fighting.

Madam Lao turned to her companion and said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me," the golden skinned woman replied.

"But this is my life on the line," Lao said, "I trained Keiko myself and I know how good she was back when I sold her to these cretins. For them to use her like this is a crime for which they deserve to be punished…"

"Are you forgetting that you are the one who sold her to save yourself?" the golden skinned woman's eyes glowed slightly, "I believe restitution in kind is more than due, don't you agree?"

Lao backed away, but said, "But…you just wagered for yourself if that young warrior loses…"

"That is where you have to trust me," the gold skinned woman replied, glancing up at a wall where a clock was in evident, and smiling.

Meanwhile Romeo had descended to the arena and took the time to remove her Cheosang, slacks, bra and underpants while leaving only her sash in place. Her denuded body was clean and muscular but very feminine with curves in all of the right places, and her bustline was easily as large as that of the girl she was facing, whose own skin was covered with minor welts and long healed scars. The two young women squared off facing one another with Romeo drawing her tonfas and standing at the ready. Because of her unknown status they allowed her to keep her weapons even thought her opponent had only her glass-covered gauntlets in place.

The preliminaries were short, direct and swiftly dispensed with, and then the fight began with the redheaded Keiko exploding out of her corner with a savage kick aimed towards her opponent.

But Romeo was in the air vaulting over that leg and came slashing down with both tonfas, striking the heavily bandaged limb while still in the air before somersaulting around behind the other girl, then lashing out with both weapons at key points of the other girl's backside.

Keiko staggered and turned around, only to find her one leg was not supporting her right, so she shifted her balance to the other. Romeo did not give her time to fully recover but surged in for the attack, moving like a blur in which her hands seemed almost to vanish from full view, and then step back once again with arms and feet held at the ready.

Keiko stood there looking stunned, and then very slowly fell down face-first onto the tarp as though someone had flicked off a light switch.

"Told you," said the golden skinned woman to her stunned blue haired companion.

"Airen," the man said proudly, "You are victorious."

A referee began to count down, but Keiko remained unmoving, obviously paralyzed and incapable of motion. That was when the man with the moustache reacted with dismay.

"No fair! She cheat! Use weapons!" the man protested.

"Which you allowed beforehand," the gold skinned woman said with a confident smile, "No sense changing the terms this late in our agreement."

"Not honor our bargain," the man said stiffly, making a hand sign as burly men appeared to surround them from all corners, "Keep you instead, and your annoying blonde with the sticks."

"Oh, now is that not a shame?" the gold skinned woman smiled. Moving back the brin of her hat as she said, "My kind always keeps our bargains, and if you had played fairly then I would actually feel some remorse about having to do this."

"Do what?" the man with the mustache asked in confusion.

"Show Time boys," the golden skinned Ganglot, Oni Princess of the Ninety-Nine Hells, spoke into her collar, and suddenly there were a number of explosions heard to ring out all around the stadium. Sounds of gunfire and jets of smoke sent panic through the waves of the crowd, even as Ganglot raised her voice and said. "LADIES AND GERMS…AND I MEAN THAT IN THE SINCEREST SENSE OF THE WORD! REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE SEATED AND DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE OR YOU WILL BE SHOT FOR RESISTING ARREST HERE."

"What?" Madam Lao said in surprise, even as more explosions rocked the roof with the fall of plaster and a showering of light fixture fragments, followed by men in black uniforms rappelling down on ropes with heavy arms leveled at the crowd.

"What do you do?" the Mustache wearing man cried out, "What are you-?"

That was all he had the chance to say before the fist of Julian the Farmer shut him up with a solid blow worthy of a sledgehammer.

"That is for the insult you do to all of women-And men as well!" the tall man spat, then straightened out and looked around at the growing commotion.

Even as this happened more men in uniform appeared at the entrances, suited up in heavy battle gear and shooting dead any man who pointed a weapon at them, which prompted others to hastily surrender.

Romeo appeared with the unconscious Keiko slung across her back, her clothing in one hand as she said, "My lady?"

"Excellently rendered, my child," Ganglot smiled, turning to Lao, "Shall we be taking our leave then?"

"Ah…right," Lao belatedly realized what she was being asked to perform, and so reached to her side and pulled out a bottle of water, unstopped it and then poured out its contents.

A moment later a globe of water appeared that expanded out into the shape of a ring, and through this Lao pointed, "This way, everyone."

"After you, my darlings," Ganglot indicated the portal, and through it the two Amazons, Romeo and Julian, plus Keiko, hastily vanished.

"You set everything up in advance?" Lao asked, just before she and Ganglot also moved through the portal.

"I had a tracer on me the whole time," Ganglot replied as they vanished through the portal, which collapsed in on itself as the Water Elemental took the opportunity to complete the transition.

They emerged within the hold of a wooden ship that creaked and moaned slightly as the elemental bowed on one leg and said, "My lady…have you further need of my services?"

"You have done well, Ju-lin," Lao said, "You may rejoin your sisters."

"As you wish, my lady," the elemental said before dissolving into moisture and flowing through the permeable cracks within the flooring.

"Of course I took steps to make sure that no trace of the blame should fall upon you," Ganglot said, "The cameras that would have caught your image will be too badly fogged to make a positive identification. But her father will know that you were involved nonetheless."

"Keiko's father?" Lao asked, "How do you know?"

"Because he's the one who contacted me," Ganglot smiled, "And I made a contract to gain him the release of his daughter." She turned to the two Amazons beside her and said, "As I told you before, I always keep a promise."

"We are sorry if we had any doubts, my lady," the man named Julian replied, turning to his blonde haired wife, "Romeo…you were magnificent."

She smiled up at him, "I always do honor to my Airen."

"Quickly now," Ganglot said, "While the girl is subdued we must take her to the Kraken."

"The Kraken?" Lao asked, "You believe that he can help?"

"It couldn't hurt," Ganglot smiled, "And don';t worry. I am fully aware of the capabilities of the Neflim who is bound to you by contract. He and I…go way back to days far removed and difficult even for us to remember."

Julian looked around and then noticed naked women passing them in the hallway, many of them eyeing him with obvious interest.

"This…is the Cursed Ship of the Renegade Tribe of Joketsuzoku?" he asked tightly.

Romeo glared and gave the passing females a look that as much as told them to back off, especially as she caressed a hand against her tonfas.

"Some of those glances are for you, you know," Ganglot informed her.

"Oh?" Romeo asked, and afterwards wore a very different look when she noticed that eyes drifted more towards her than to her husband.

"The Piece of Junk is my home and my prison, after a fashion," said Madam Lanocane, formerly of the Nyanchiczu, "I can leave it for short intervals but must inevitably return to reclaim command as it is my curse to be its Mistress."

"I must say, though, I rather like what you've done with the place," Ganglot smiled as they came upon room after room filled with beautiful naked girls, many lounging about or indulging themselves in numerous forms of exercise, including ones that caused a blush to fall on the cheeks of Julian and his Airen.

"I do what I can given the circumstances," Lao said, "These woman are my family and I care for them as I would my former people. I know by some measure that people must think me evil and wicked for the transactions that I do with groups like the ones we left behind there…"

"Too bad that was far from the most unsavory lot with whom you do business," Ganglot remarked as they came to a lower chamber at the very center of the ship, through which a large pool was visible, roiling and flowing with strangely unearthly light.

"It is as you said, Princess," Lao replied, "The depths of human consciousness and depravity exceeds the most creative layers of Hell. Of course most people also have their good side, and I cater to that lot as well."

"The authorities should have their hands full cleaning up that warren and will take time inventorying their haul before they even realize that they have come up short by one," Ganglot musd, "Now…carry the girl over to the pool and toss her in, Romeo."

The blonde began to take a step forward when Lao said, "I'll do it. The Kraken knows me, and if a stranger female approaches it might take both of you at the same time…and that could get messy."

"Very well then," Ganglot said, then watched as the blue haired Pirate Slaver lifted the pigtailed redhead in her arms and almost lovingly carried her over to the side of the pool, then extended her in both hands as the waters of the pool rose up and formed a globe of pale green light that resolved into a bed that the redhead was stretched out upon.

Romeo gasped and Julian said, "What is that…?"

"Hush," Ganglot urged, "Just watch and learn."

They stared in awe and wonder as the redhead slowly sank into the bedding, which flowed up to surround her until she was floating in a pool of brine that glowed internally with light as though she were suddenly quite weightless.

Then, before their very eyes, invisible hands began to undo the straps of her belt, and the bandages came off of her leggings. The glass-covered gauntlets fell away, and her long hair untied itself to float like a cloud as she was rendered totally naked…and then very slowly the numerous cuts, bruises, scars and abrasions began to fade as though her skin were being revitalized from within.

"Holy ones…" Julian remarked.

"Sacred Ancestors," Romeo softly averred.

"Not quite," Ganglot replied, "But it is a start. And the Kraken is cleansing her out internally as well as externally, opening her mind to uncover the trauma and scar tissue to her soul that is the result of three years of the harshest sort of punishment that you can endure while still living."

"I owe her a lot more than this," Lao replied, turning to glance back at the Oni Princess.

"Go ahead, Child," Ganglot replied, "Keiko is waiting for you, and the source of her anger is the sense of abandonment and betrayal that three years have bequeathed her."

Lao nodded then turned around and began stripping herself of all articles of clothing. When she was fully denuded she stepped up to the pool and dove right in, joining Keiko in floating in the aqueous gel-like fluid that was the mass of the Kraken's body.

Ganglot smiled, "Ah yes…I remember how much fun that was in the old days. Well, our work is almost completed here, and once the girl is restored to herself then we will be making port in Japan as our next destination.

"Japan?" Romeo looked puzzled.

"It's an island nation that exists across the sea of China," Ganglot replied, "It might strange to you crazy kids at first, but trust me, it will make for a nice home away from home while your Elders sort out the business of rival clan ties. By the way, an excellent performance back there, my darlings."

"Outsider Girl not so tough to take down," Romeo shrugged, "Her body is hardened by years of conditioning until it is as strong as iron. But iron can be molded if you know the pressure points, as my family has mastered Ore Techniques from centuries as miners."

"Precisely why I knew that you would win," Ganglot grinned, "You didn't really think I was going to let that fellow turn me into one of his living Suchi platters, did you? All though, come to think of it, roasted Oni does taste a little like chicken…"

"What do we do when we get to Japan , my lady?" Julian asked.

"Ah yes," Ganglot smiled, "That is where the fun really begins, and this girl is crucial to my plans, which will begin immediately once we set up shop and get down to the business of Ramen…"

"Well now,:" Comb said as she surveyed the young charges who came drifting into the dojo bright and early that very morning, "Everyone have a good sleep? No making excuses if you feel tired from any strenuous exertions that you might have engaged long into the morning."

"Oh no," Kasumi said cheerfully, "Ranma and I rested very well last night. Is that not right, Ranma-kun?"

"Never better," Ranma was also surprisingly cheerful, "I can't remember the last time I had a nap as good as that one. And it's all because of you, Kasumi."

Nabiki turned her glance up at the pair and said, "You guys were doing it all night…and you feel this rested?"

"Doing what all night?" Kasumi asked in surprise.

"You know," Akane said, "Sleeping together."

"Huh?" Ranma asked, exchanging a puzzled look with Kasumi, "Why wouldn't that be restful?"

"You is kidding?" Shampoo asked, sounding like she was sincerely hopeful on that subject.

"What exactly did you two do all evening?" Silk wondered.

"Well," Ranma scratched the back of his neck, "We talked a bit, then we sat down together and watched the moonlight in the window, then Kasumi fell asleep, and I did too after watching her," he looked oddly shy and a little bit embarrassed.

"But that's because I felt so comfortable sleeping in your arms, resting up against your lap, Ranma-kun," Kasumi herself said with a beatific expression.

Comb almost fell off the side of the door against which she was leaning. Hers was not the only expression of dismayed disbelief as all tyes looked at Ranma and Kasumi, the former whom responded with a blank-faced, "What?"

"You mean to say that all you did was sleep together?" Nabiki asked, "As in actual sleeping?"

"Why yes," Kasumi said, "It was very enjoyable. But why are you looking at me like that, Nabiki?"

"Hey, I never knew it was like that having a girl sleep on me for a pillow," Ranma said, "It felt pretty good, and I might want to do it again some time when we're alone, Kasumi."

"I would enjoy that very much, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said brightly, "I must say you make the best blanket a girl ever had, and I felt so…protected with you surrounding me that way."

"Hey, it was enjoyable for me too, you know," Ranma smiled at her with a look of enchantment.

Akane put a hand over her eyes and said, "Somebody buy them a clue already…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo averred with an equally appalled expression.

"Oh hush," Silk averred, "You young people just go on doing what feels natural and eventually you should figure it out. In the meantime, I'll visit the kitchen and make breakfast so that you can concentrate upon your studies, Kasumi-chan."

"Oh, would you?" Kasumi asked, "That would be very helpful."

"Figure it out she says," Nabiki mumbled as she studied the way that Ranma and Kasumi were making eye contact, thinking to herself, (Yeah, right…after Hell freezes over).

"All right then," Comb remarked, "Since everyone appears to have rested, then it seems that I have no reason for going easy on you. After all, it's not like you're completely raw talent who has never been bloodied in a fight. So to begin with the morning let us do stretching exercises, followed by a light run to get your bodies limber."

"No sweat, Sensei," Ranma smiled, then began to go into a number of limbering katas as he bounced from one leg to the other.

Comb blinked her eyes and watched as the young man began to show off a number of limbering techniques that were very different from those used among the Joketsuzoku. But after a minute of allowing the others to merely watch she turned and said, "And that's how I want the rest of you to perform five minutes before we begin actual training sessions."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, looking mesmerized and red-cheeked at Ranma.

"Just like that, huh?" Nabiki asked, feeling she was being called on to do the impossible, and on short notice.

"We are so dead," Akane remarked, only just then realizing how little their father had been pushing them to rise to a standard comparable to what Ranma took for granted.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo remarked, only she was studying Ranma's form carefully, then turned and said, "Akane help Shampo do this?"

"Huh?" Akane asked, "Do what…hey!" she cried out as the Amazon dragged her by one hand out to a separate part of the dojo, then turned and smiled before raising one leg and planting it over the shoulder of Akane.

"Here," she said, "You do with Shampoo?"

"Oh," Akane said, then raised her other leg as high as it would go, only to have the ankle be guided into place by Shampoo so that they both faced each other with a leg raised and planted on each others'' shoulders.

"Now…together…push," Shampoo urged, and they both leaned forward with the muscles of their legs straining slightly while their chests pressed in together.

"Excellent idea, Shampoo," Comb said, marveling at the simple ingenuity of the maneuver by which her daughter was gaining the cooperation of her Airen. She turned to the other two sisters and said, "Let's see you two copy their example."

"Huh?" Nabiki blinked, "You mean…me and Kasumi?"

"Sure, why not?" Kasumi turned to Nabiki, "It will be fun. And it's a great way of working out the tension that built up from sitting up all night with my fiancé."

"Ah…right," Nabiki said as they picked out a different section of the flooring, then faced each other, taking turns lifting their opposite legs as Nabiki brought hers up to Kasumi's shoulder and Kasumi rested a foot upon Nabiki.

Comb smiled, only raise her voice in some annoyance as she said, "And where do you think you two are going?"

"Ah…" Soun said from the garden, "Saotome and I were just…going to the store to get the morning paper…"

"This wouldn't have to do with those smelly rolled up paper tobacco products you call cigaretees, would it?" Comb asked, "Because I could smell one on your breath this morning."

"Ah…well…" Genma and Soun exchanged worried glances.

"Practice," Comb remarked, then smiled malevolently and said, "Oh, Ranma-kun. Stop giving the ladies heart palpitations for a moment and come over here to help out with your father."

"Oh," Ranma straightened out from his inverted vertical pushup position and said, "Sure, that sounds about right. Yo, Pop…time for a beating!"

"Not just him," Comb said, "Your father-in-law looks like he could use a bit of warming up."

"Now wait a minute here," Soun said in dismay, "Son…can't we talk about this?"

"No can do, Mister Tendo," Ranma cracked his knuckles, "I promised Kasumi I'd help work you back into shape since she thinks you could use a bit of slimming down. And since you won't go all out with her she asked me to give you some help."

"Such a good obedient Husband," Comb said with admiration, adding under her breath, "And Silk ought to thank me for this one too."

Fifteen grueling minutes later, after stretching their limbs and working out the kinds to all their joints, five young people and three older ones were seen to be jogging barefoot in columns of two down the streets of Nerima, running parallel to the local waterways and canals while Comb brought up the rear, waving her scabbarded sword and threatening to swat the fanny of anyone who failed to keep the pace that she was setting.

It would be notable, of course, that when she did dispense this punishment it was Genma, oddly enough, who received the majority of fanny whuppings.

Ranma ran alongside Kasumi, not even slightly winded by the pace, though he noted that Kasumi was breathing deep and regularly with slightly more strain to her lovely features.

"You okay, Kasumi-chan?" he asked, not even aware that he had just used the familiar tense that he normally would have avoided even in informal situations.

Kasumi almost stumbled before she regained her footing and said, "Oh…yes…I'm just not used to doing this without any shoes on."

"Pop says it toughens the feet, though he's usually full of crap when he says it," Ranma remarked, "More like he's too cheap to afford a decent pair of shoes in his size. But you're doing great. Just let me know if you start to feel stiff in the legs."

"I will sincerely inform you of that, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, feeling warm headed for more than just the sense of her exertions.

"Gee, isn't he the picture of an Athletic coach," Nabiki sniffed, but the next instant she gasped as Ranma turned to her and addressed her directly.

"Don't try and push it too hard, Nabiki," he said, "If you start to tense up in the ankles then it'd be a good time to let off because you'll only hurt yourself if you ignore the warnings. Swollen ankles can lead to splintered shins or torn up tendons, and those ain't something you joke about. Good legs are the fundamentals of the Art, or so Pop always tells me. And from where I stand you guys got the best legs I've ever seen on a girl."

"Oh my," Kasumi smiled, while Nabiki felt herself go crimson.

"Geez, look at him flirting with my sisters," Akane growled from several meters back.

"Is you jealous?" Shampoo asked at her side.

"Hah, he should wish as much!" Akane scoffed, and then tried to redouble her pace in order to keep up with the rate that her older sisters were setting with their longer strides and stronger legs.

Comb smiled and said, "All right, I'm willing to admit it. You didn't do half bad with that boy, Genma."

"I promised his mother that I'd make Ranma a Man among Men," Genma said proudly.

"If he was any more manly I think both of my daughters would pounce on him," Soun remarked in a rare moment of self-honesty, seeing the way Nabiki and Kasumi seemed to pay closer attention to Ranma these days than ever they paid to their father.

Comb smiled approvingly at the boy who was leading the pack, encouraging these young women to strive harder than they no doubt ever had in their lives, including Shampoo, just for the privilege of competing for his attention.

Too bad there were not more men like that back in China , she reflected, much though she was devoted to her present husband. Even given that the man who had once absorbed her time and attention now back in her life, which gave a special spring to her step as she delighted in meting out some much delayed justice to his hindquarters.

As they run the citizens of Nerima paused and stared at the sight passing through their midst, which was not exactly that commonplace even in a place like Japan, which was home to various wonders.

One family of wonders was pausing in the process of walking back in the generalized direction of their home (actually, it was in the opposite direction). Atsuko was first to spot them and said, "What the…is that Comb? And who is that pack she's riding herd over…oh my Stars! It's Genma!"

"Who?" Ryomi followed her mother's gaze then said, "Hey...is that your Dad, Big Brother?"

"My…father?" Ryoga asked in disbelief, only to see a more familiar sight as he scowled, "Ranma!"

"Hey, what…?" Atsuko saw her son throw his backpack down and start at a run to chase after the fleet footed group, "Hey! What was I just telling that boy?"

"We gotta catch him before he does something stupid," Ryomi said, only to hastily amend, "I mean…stupid even for Ryoga."

"Yeah, like getting in Comb's way," Atsuko said as she picked up her son's backpack and tossed it over her shoulder, easily managing to run flat out in spite of the heavy weight on her shoulders, "Don't let him out of your sight, Ryo-chan, or this could get messy."

"Don't have to tell me twice, Mom," the younger girl said, moving ahead of her mother as she was faster and had less to carry, "If we lose him it might not be until we make it to China that we catch up with him again."

Farther down the road Ukyo met up with Utena and Anthy at the agreed upon time, and at that moment she was saying, "So this is the way to the Tendo place, huh? Well, okay, Sugar, I'll play it cool just like you asked. But if I'm not satisfied with what I hear I'm taking it out of Genma's hide."

"Sounds fair enough to me," Utena said, "Anthy and I don't really have a stake in this, outside of seeing our Sempai isn't blamed because of something she has no part in."

"I'll keep it confined to Genma and Ranma like I promised," Ukyo said, "I'm a woman of my word, even if I do dress up like a guy most times."

"Then here is a perfect chance for you to practice what you preach, Tenjou-san," Anthy smiled, "Because here comes your boyfriend this way."

"Hah?" Ukyo and Utena blinked together, and then hastily moved to one side as a procession ran right by them that consisted of both Saotome and Tendo lines, with a six foot purple haired barefoot Amazon bringing up the rear flashing a scabbarded sword.

They stood there for a minute watching the group continue onward, only to switch back as they heard a loud, "Ranma! How dare you!" and saw a boy in a yellow sweat shirt charging past them with murder in his eyes, followed in short order by a cuter female version of him that went surging past, crying, "Ryoga-kun! Come back you, you Baka!"

"Hey, don't get so far ahead of your mother you two!" a tall woman with long brown hair called out, carrying two backpacks on her shoulders and looking slightly winded.

"What the…?" Ukyo blinked.

"That was Genma and his son," Utena said, "And Sempai, along with her sisters…and another guy I don't know from Adam or Eva."

"Yes but that woman was certainly very tall," Anthy remarked, "Don't you think she was unusual, Utena-sama?"

"Sure was a looker," Utena said, glancing at Anthy, "Not that I judge people by their looks."

"Ranma," Ukyo had a fleeting impression of the boy who was now the grown up version of her childhood playmate. But then she scowled, remembering the chestnut haired woman running at his side, and she scoffed, "I didn't think she looked that pretty…"

"Wonder who that other boy was?" Utena said, "Or that girl…or that older woman?"

"My, there certainly are a lot of people who are jogging for their health these days," Anthy said cheerfully, "Shall we be continuing then, Miss Kuonji?"

"Hah?" Ukyo said, "But…Ranma went that way."

"Yes, but they appear to be engaged in morning exercises," Anthy replied, "That means they will be returning to their home eventually. So doesn't it make sense that we should greet them there before breakfast?"

"Yeah, that does make sense," Utena said, and then saw Ukyo's look and smiled, "Don't ever underestimate Anthy's intelligence just because of the way she talks. Believe me when I tell you that she's way more on the ball than I am most days."

"Ah…whatever you say, Sugar," Ukyo remarked, reflecting that this day was turning out to be a rather strange one already, and they had not even had a proper breakfast of Okonomiyaki, other than the ones she had packed in her kit for ready making just in case the call for her services should happen to manifest…

"Interesting," said Seiki Heijiro as he paused at a certain street, casting a glance backwards and saying, "They appear to be engaged in something, Kimiko-san. Perhaps it would be best to approach them later, after I have had time to adjust to the lay of the land, and decide whether or not to grant your request for making her my new apprentice."

The tall man turned away, absently passing by a Police Koban, wherein two of the local cops were standing around

discussing trivial events of the morning when one chanced to notice something.

"Hey," said Officer Gosunkuji Hidoshi, "That guy's carrying a pair of swords!"

"Yeah?" asked Officer Midoshi Rankai, "So what about it?"

"Well, shouldn't we report this or arrest him or something?" Hidoshi asked.

Rankai gave his fellow officer a look almost of pity, "You're new around here, Rookie. You don't know how we do things out here in this Prefecture."

"What do you mean?" Hidoshi asked.

"It's been the custom here for over sixty years," Rankai said, "A policy set down from up above by people higher up in the food chain than you or me. When it comes to Martial Artists here in Nerima, we're ordered to take a strictly hands-off approach to their dealings."

"What?" Hidoshi was incredulous, "But why is that?"

"Because they don't pay us enough for one thing," Rankai said, "And our Medical Insurance rates would skyrocket for another. And we don't have the means or the resources to take them on for yet a third reason."

"But…we have guns," Hidoshi argued, then blinked, "What's so funny?"

"Guns against Martial Artists," Rankai chuckled, "That's rich!"

"Ah…I don't follow you," Hidoshi said.

"Remind me sometime to tell you about the case of the Phantom Panty Thief," Rankai shook his head, "What a mess that was. "

"The Phantom Panty Thief?" Hidoshi blinked, "Isn't that an Urban Legend? It's been going on for over a hundred years…"

"That's right, and we've never been able to solve it," Rankai replied, "Because the guy doing it's like a ghost. You can't arrest him, you can't trap him, you can have him nailed dead to rights on closed circuit television and still he slips out without us catching him in the act. And he's just one element in this Prefecture that's been filling our ledgers with angry complaints by outraged citizens demanding we do something, yadda, yadda, yaddda."

"Well," Hidoshi said, "Isn't that our job?""

"Think that way if you like, Son," Rankai said, "But trust me when I say this, we don't stand a chance if we go up against the insanely powerful Martial Arts guys you find running loose in this territory."

"Are they really that powerful?" Hidoshi asked.

"Let's just say that it's a lot less trouble to ignore things that you don't understand and concentrate on the easy stuff, like robbery, rape and murder," Rankai shrugged, "It's like all those weird events that happen in the Shinjuku province, or that stuff about Aliens in Tomobiki, or Youma in Jubaan. You live longer by not asking."

Hidoshi thought about it, "That kind of goes against the whole spirit of being a Police Officer."

"Welcome to the real world," Rankai said, "But for what it's worth there are still Neighborhood Committees who work with us to find concerned citizens willing to offer assistance to resolving matters which become a legitimate threat to public safety. And there are uniquely gifted individuals who are often better equipped to take on assignments to resolve conflicts that we bring to their attention. It's been like that since the time of the Meiji restoration, and even further back into the Tokugawa era, and it is a system that functions…if not always perfect."

"You mean…Vigilantes?" Hidoshi asked.

"That's a term with loaded legal implications," Rankai said tactfully, "We prefer to think of it as Community Involvement."

Hidoshi looked at his superior and said, "You used to be a politician, weren't you?"

"Until I made the mistake of voicing my actual opinions," Rankai replied, "After which I was lucky to land this job."

Hidoshi thought about it, realized he had a young daughter who was in need of braces, and then promptly said, "So…which team do you favor in the Majors?"

"Good man," Rankai lifted up his flask of "tea" and smiled, "You're going to fit in just fine, Rookie…"

Continued.

Next up the Gang finally gets all together and the Nerima Wrecking Crew gets its first real view of itself, but what will be the upshot when things really start to get heated up in, "Cold Shoulders and Frosty Glares," or, "Duck and Clover!"

Be There!

X


	22. Chapter 22

Tsundere22

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"We're not open yet," Kuonji Umi said without glancing up from her counter, "Come back in another hour, Hon."

"Konichiwa, Umi-chan," a familiar male voice said softly.

Umi looked up in shock, "Oniichan?"

A burly middle-aged man with a scraggly beard and prematurely greyind hair done up in a ponytail stood there, cane in hand, looking past bushy eyebrows at the woman in her late thirties who was the proprietor of her own establishment and said, "It has been a while, little Sister. You are looking well."

"Big Brother…Hideoshi," Umi said, "What are…"

"I've come to talk about Ukyo," the man said bluntly, "I think this is a conversation that has long been delayed, Sister, and it's time we finally discussed it."

Umi had a "Deer-caught-in-the-headlights" look for a few key seconds before frowning, "I thought we already settled this between us, Hideoshi. And Ukyo isn't here…"

"I know," the burly man found a chair at the counter and sat down with a slight wheeze, as though grateful to take his weight off of ankles, "She's in Jubaan and about to transfer into the Furinkan Financial District. I keep track of these things, remember? I haven't been totally negligent as a parent."

Umi stood quietly behind the counter and said, "I got a postcard from her yesterday. She said she was doing well…"

"Yes, she's finally on the trail of that fianceé of hers," Hideoshi replied, "The one I hooked her up with when she was little."

Umi's eyes flash, "Without consulting with me…" the her brother raised a hand of surrender on that point.

"I didn't come here to rehash mistakes that I've made in the past, Sister," the man said with a sigh, "We both know how I messed up that time and almost ruined Ukyo's life, and all because I make the incredible misjudgment that Saotome Genma would be a man of honor…"

"I could have told you differently," Umi bristled, "I knew the guy from long before Ukyo was born, remember?"

"Forgive me for misunderstanding your warnings as a recommendation," Hideoshi weakly smiled "I should have paid closer attention.'

"But you didn't," Umi leaned over the counter and snarled, "And then you go and betroth Ukyo to that man's son. What were you thinking?"

"That I was dying," Hideoshi said, "And you weren't around then for me to pass her off to you. You were out at that temple trying to get in touch with your navel…"

"The Temple of the Hungry Stomach," Umi said, "I was trying to reconcile myself with my conscience…"

"Over having an affair with a married man, yes, I know," Hideoshi said, "Seeking forgiveness of the Buddha. We both made a lot of mistakes back then, my sister…just like when you gave Ukyo over to me to raise as my own daughter."

Umi's face was not overly handsome. At one time she might have been said to be moderately attractive, but she had long since worn lines into her solid features to the point where she looked older than she was, and the weathering had been compounded by years over a hot stove taking orders from customers who wanted their food served fast, fresh and wholesome.

But now her frown was giving her a particularly ugly look, and not simply because of the smoldering of her battle aura, which Hidceoshi perceived with only the faintest expressions of worry.

"I noticed a change in Ukyo these last few years," the man said a bit sadly, "When she went to live with you she was a mess…but then she started to blossom…and I think it comes form having to spend time with her mother."

The battle aura vanished, and Umi suddenly looked ten years younger, and vulnerable in spite of her general hardness.

"She still wants revenge, and I can't fault her for that," Umi said, gripping the wooden railing beside her metal grill, almost tight enough to leave impressions, "I've trid to discourage her, of course…but considering it was Genma she was looking to punish…"

"You'd rather do the job yourself, admit it, Sister," Hideoshi smiled, "It would make you feel better, and more like her mother."

"You're not going to tell her the truth, are you?" Umi's frown became a look almost of panic.

"And admit that the both of us have been deceiving her all of this time?" Hideoshi sighed, "I don't have that much courage. But she deserves to know, and you must be the one who tells her."

Umi turned away, "If only you hadn't married that woman…Ukyo would never have felt like she had to move out of your place."

"Leave Konika out of this," Hideoshi sighed, "She's been the best thing that has ever happened to me, even if she and Ukyo cannot stand to be around one another."

"So what are you here for?" Umi asked, "It can't just be to ask me to make a full confession to my…Niece?"

"Actually, I came to give you a warning," Hideoshi said, "If you don't act things will likely take on a life of their own, and there is no telling what it could lead to. I leave it to you and your conscience to tell Ukyo as much as you think she can handle, but I think she has lost enough of her youth already out of a mistaken belief that she was cheated by another."

Umi did not turn around but her expression was dark as she said, "I'm not following you on this."

"I am dying, Sister," Hideoshi said, "I've lived longer than anyone expected I would…cheated death for years. If not for Konika I wouldn't be standing here today. That's why I need to put my affairs in order, and soon, before the cancer gets what's left of me."

Umi turned around in shock, "Oniichan?"

"I don't have much of a spleen left," he said, "Only one functioning kidney, and my liver…well…a sponge has fewer holes in it. I want to pass my fortune on to Ukyo…but lawyers say that I can only legally do it if she has a husband."

"Hideoshi…" Umi turned and regarded the man who once had been like a tower of strength in her eyes, now shrunken and humbled to a bare shadow of the man she knew.

"My people tell me that Ukyo has purchased property in Furinkan that puts her within a few kilometers of a certain residence that you once knew very well," Hideoshi said, "The home now owned by a man named Tendo Soun."

Umi's shock could not have been more pronounced, and she looked at the man and grew pale, words utterly failing her in that moment.

"Karma," Hideoshi said, forcing himself to get up off of his stool, "It was what prompted me to come here to Kyoto in order to visit you. The realization that things in our past still have relevance to our present…and the future. As I near the threshold of stepping into the beyond I take these omens with great seriousness…and I pass on this wisdom to you, dear Sister. Don't make the mistake I have of waiting until it's almost too late before coming to terms with my sins. Ukyo deserves better than this."

He turned and headed towards the door, saying, "Next time I hope to taste your delicious Okonomiyaki. I understand that Ukyo has finally rivaled you. You should be proud as her teacher of what she has accomplished."

Umi stood where she was for a very long time before acknowledging that her brother had taken his leave of her shop. Then softly she murmured, "You Jackass."

Then she turned and reached for the large object that was resting beneath the level of her counter, an iron Baker's Peel, which people tended to think of as a giant spatula, but forged by a master craftsman to be an effective weapon as well as a major tool for the craft that was the Kuonji Cooking Ryu.

She had given Ukyo one of a pair of such implements upon graduating her from her care almost a year ago. Ukyo had left her shop a proud inheritor of the centuries old discipline of their art. But there were things that Umi had kept her charge from knowing about their trade, an entire underside that she wanted Ukyo to be no part of.

That was the real reason for not confiding in her child the truth of her origins…that and the fact that Umi lacked the courage to admit to things that she had not been willing to admit to herself. And it all related to events of the past that had brought the girl in to her life. Things which could tear apart her sanity now at so fragile a time as when Ukyo had just begun to put her life back together.

Hideoshi had known all of this when he had stepped into her shop, and Umi would have cursed him for transferring the weight of responsibility onto his younger sister. Except that was where the burden belonged in the first place, and Umi knew it implicitly, and wold have thanked Hideoshi for having the courage to confront her. It showed trust in her integrity, and a faith that she would do what was right.

Regardless of the cost to her pride, and the carefully earned respect she had gained from Ukyo.

Her one and only daughter…

"Well now, this is a pretty sight," said Comb as she studied the row of teenagers and adults lined up inside the dojo, facing opposite to the line of the Tendos and Saotomes.

She glanced at Silk, who was standing there with a look less cheerful than was usual, and actually looking with concern as faces from the past and present haunted, especially in the form of the youth who dressed like a man, but whom her senses informed her was anything but.

But more astonished was Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma, both older men looking on with round-eyed expressions at the youth introduced to them as a "boy" named Kuonji Ukyo. A youngster whose face seemed hauntingly familiar, if only for the traces she bore to another in their distant memories.

Frankly this Ukyo was much more handsome than Silk could remember Umi being at a similar age. She scowled a bit when she thought of her former rival and drew analogies to the father and mother of the child, coming away with a word that she knew was in Comb's mind, "Genetics."

Indeed, if anything Ukyo most closely resembled someone else who was sitting opposite to her, looking puzzled, curious and intrigued at this alleged "childhood friend" of her iinazuke. Kasumi certainly did seem like a calmer and more mature version of the darker haired girl posing herself as a boy, which was hardly all that surprising when you thought about it.

Which prompted Silk to eye the actual boy named Ranma, who seemed cheerfully pleased at having an old friend come to visit him at his new residence. They had not crossed paths in nearly ten years yet his memories of their time as playmates seemed fresh and untainted by the stain of smoldering resentments that colored Ukyo's own aura. Indeed, if the boy had any perception that his friendly affections were not being returned he gave very little sign of it and had remained cheerfully bolstered from the moment when Ukyo had reminded him with a rapidly made Okonomiyaki.

Silk thought back to the moment when she had answered the door, expecting the imminent return of the Tendo family after Comb's brusque "death march" of the morning, only to suffer a moment of instant recognition at the sight of the girl who stood there on the doorstep of the household. Leaving apart her impressions of the other girl with the pink hair, and her dusky companion, the shock of seeing a face from her past was coupled by her immediate reading of both her purpose, intentions and generalized history that had flowed into her mind in the space of a few seconds.

Of course she invited them inside, and gave no indication that she knew anything beyond the obvious fact that the "niece" of an old friend was coming to pay a social call. And so she pretended to take things art face value and invited them in, excusing herself as another house guest entrusted by Soun with looking after his property.

Of course it had given her a moment's pause when the girl had referred to her as "Mrs. Tendo," an unfortunate mistake that nonetheless caused Silk's cheeks to flush crimson.

Playing the hostess while awaiting the return of the others was only made the more surprising when three more house guests had shown up in tow. Comb seemed positively giddy about having her old nemesis, Atsuko, in her company, along with two youngsters who clearly were her offspring.

After all, how often did you see two kids with identical looking bandanas tied up like headbands with similar looking haircuts and facial features that made one look like a younger and cuter version of the other?

As Comb had explained it they had "run into" one another on the way to jogging ten kilometers around, and Comb had been only too delighted to greet her recent "patient" as the boy had struggled to catch up with them, yanking him into their group so that Ryoga had no choice but to jog along with the rest of her students, which in turn compelled Atsuko and her daughter, Ryomi, to do likewise.

The hard part, of course, was to keep Genma from bolting in raw panic once he realized who was trotting along beside him, but in that respect Comb "cracked the whip" to insure that everyone was much too preoccupied with fighting for their next breath to even think of starting up any sort of trouble.

Which meant that-by the time they reached the dojo at long last-everyone was just grateful to still be alive, all except for Ranma, who alone seemed refreshed by his run and not as tired out with exhaustion as were the rest of their colorful entourage, including Kasumi and her sisters.

"Oh my," the oldest girl had remarked when she straightened up after several long moments of heavy breathing, "There do appear to be more of us than when we started."

"Hey, you're right," Ranma had turned back to see his former sparring partner of the previous day, plus two others, "When did that happen? Hey, Pop…where you are you crawling off to? You get back here, you Old Fool…"

Which was the state of mind in which they found themselves when went to the dojo and found Ukyo waiting there, along with Utena and Anthy.

At first stroke the boy had not recognized his "old friend." That is, right up until Ukyo went to work on the portable grill that she had packed along for the occasion. At which point her hands had become a blur, and suddenly okonomiyaki dishes went sailing onto plates all around, giving everyone a chance to try out her confections, much to the amazement of those who tried a sample, with even Shampoo being much impressed by the skillful flavoring of the sauce and bread dough.

To say that this first impression was a favorable one would have been an understatement, and it had jogged Ranma's memories at once to declaring "Okonomiyaki Ucchan" a long lost playmate from their youth gone by. Ukyo had obviously been surprised by this warm greeting (and was mildly offended that Ranma took her for a "boy" and not a woman), but after a moment she decided to play along, clearly wanting to sound him out further in order to determine if he were being deliberately obtuse or was playing her for an angle.

Of course Ranma's warm reception of his "old buddy" had prompted Kasumi to play the graceful hostess who welcomed Ukyo as a guest to their house. Ukyo had taken the moment to size up the girl and form an initial impression of someone who seemed "almost too good to be true" by her reckoning. But still Ukyo chose not to disabuse them of the thought that she was a boy, clearly biding her time in order to better assess the "competition."

Genma-who obviously knew the truth-tried once again to escape from the resultant gathering, only by now Comb and Atsuko were teaming up to insure that his attempts at flight would come to nothing. Soun-who clearly recognized the name "Kuonji,," if not the actual identity of the girl-seemed genuinely curious at learning that his old flame had such a handsome "Nephew" who seemed very distinguished and well mannered, not suspecting the girl of harboring a dark secret that would send his own world into a tailspin.

Far more curious and amusing from Silk's own perspective had been the reactions of the other girls, ranging from Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo and even Ryomi, all of whom were taken in by Ukyo's posing as a "Handsome Bishonen Youth from Kyoto," with reactions accordingly favorable since-when viewed from this angle-Kuonji clearly was a "handsome rake" who was attractive to either gender.

Which no doubt amused Comb as well, yet another reason for her sly comment and relative silence on the issue of Ukyo's true nature.

Being a Medical Doctor, of course, Comb was well trained in all the signs that differentiated the genders and was accustomed to spotting girls who were posing themselves as boys since, in China, such things were known sometimes to happen.

The question, of course, was if Ukyo was deliberately cross-dressing because she wanted to hide her gender, or if she truly felt masculine tendencies, much like this other girl with the flowing pink hair, who happened to be a classmate of Nabiki's.

Taken individually the reactions of the girls were understandable, what with Akane's own gender confusion making her especially eager to identify herself as "Heterosexual" by finding this "boy" genuinely attractive. Without knowing it she was giving evidence of the very opposite tendency since those things that made Ukyo seem "boyish" were among her more feminine qualities, a thing that Silk observed and made note about while debating the wisdom of actually clarifying the issue.

Shampoo liked the idea of her "Airen" taking an interest in a boy, for once, and since Ranma was clearly not acceptable to Akane the fact that Akane was giving out favorable signs to Ukyo cheered up Shampoo as she was still intent on bringing the girl along into a marital "Threesome."

Nabiki, by contrast, was finding herself oddly attracted to Ukyo for reasons very different from Akane. Being somewhat gender-confused herself, the boyish qualities of the other girl were having an unconscious effect of stimulating the middle Tendo sister's sensuous tendencies, especially since Ukyo displayed a seriously good head for business.

Being conflicted by her unvoiced desires for Ranma, the girl who dreaded becoming a rival with her own beloved older sibling was taking to the notion of finding another "boy" of interest as a drowning person might take to a life preserver. Here clearly was a means for proving that she could find other people attractive who were not affianced to a close family member. And Ukyo's little mannerisms did nothing to dissuade that interest from growing the longer she talked, for there was a confident swagger to Ukyo's voice that seemed altogether roguish.

Which was also why Ryomi had big stars in her eyes as she regarded this older "boy" in a manner that girls her age normally reserved for a Rock Star. This young tomboyish girl clearly was forming a crush on first impression since Ukyo seemed aloof, mysterious, dangerous and unpredictable, all the things young girls her age tended to go for as they would a romantic "Outlaw."

All of which was very amusing, but which could be cleared up were Ukyo's secret to be revealed, a step that Silk felt reluctant to venture as doing so might have stronger implications for Soun and even Genma as that would force Ukyo's hand and bring to light this business of her being Ranma's "unknown iinazuke."

Ryoga looked bewildered, but for a Hibiki that was a natural state of affairs. He was oblivious to his sister's fascination with Ukyo and simply regarded this "other boy" warily as he was proclaimed to be "best buddies" with his detested "enemy" and half-brother.

Atsuko looked no less bewildered at being included in this group since she and Comb were still not quite over their past rivalries. But since keeping Genma in line appealed to both of them they were abiding a truce for the sake of their children.

"Everyone is here…except for a few old, familiar faces," Comb mused, "That Kodachi girl, for example. She could at least stand in for her mother, and then we truly would have the gang all back together."

"Sins of the Fathers and the Mothers," Silk agreed, finding it very curious at having so many strongly diverse personalities gathered around like this without someone at least starting up with the usual excitement.

"Yes…well…" Soun said, turning to Ukyo, "I am very gratified to know that your Aunt is doing well. It has been such a very long time since Genma and I have even heard the name Kuonji…"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Pops," Ukyo said, "Mister Saotome there obviously remembers me. And well he should considering what he owes me."

"Huh?" Ranma reacted with a start, "Pop owes you something? Hey, Old Man…did you steal something from Ucchan?"

"Why, no…whatever makes you think such a thing, my Boy?" Genma nervously answered.

"Because I know you, Pop," Ranma glared, turning and saying, "Hey, Ucchan. I'm sorry if Pop did something to make you mad. He has that affect on lots of people."

"Oh yeah," Atsuko rolled her eyes.

"Speak the Gospel, my Son," Comb said, mimicking the mannerisms of a Missionary she once had the misfortune of crossing paths with.

Ukyo's eyes narrowed, "You really don't remember, then, Ranchan?"

"Huh?" Ranma seemed surprise at the familiar tone to the nick name, "Remember what?"

"Think back to the last time you and me saw each other, Sugar," Ukyo said, her tone kept deliberately low and even.

"Ah…" Ranma looked at the ceiling as if trying to search his memory, "Oh yeah…you were waving at us as Pop and me took off…"

"Go on," Ukyo urged.

"Ah…" Ranma's eyes went a little round, "I remember being on top of your yatai waving back at you…"

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi turned to him, hearing a note of confusion in his voice.

"That's weird," Ranma blinked, "I was on top of your cart waving at you…and you were chasing after us…"

"Think a little further," Ukyo said, one hand creeping close to the handle of her spatula.

"Ah…what?" Ranma's face went "TILT." His whole body tensed up as he stared straight ahead and said, "On the Yatai…and Pop was…stealing it?" he turned and glared at his father, "Old Man…!"

"You're wrong!" Genma protested, "I didn't steal that cart! Her father gave it to me!"

"Gave it to you?" Comb asked.

"Why does that sound so hard to believe?" Atsuko wondered.

Ranma started to stand up but Kasumi put a hand to her knee, so instead he only glared and said, "What the hell were you doing, Old Man? You know you can't cook worth bean-paste! Why would Ukyo's Dad just give you his cart like that? That was how he and Ukyo were making their living."

"I was supposed to come along with you," Ukyo replied, "But your father left me by the side of the road."

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo said in dismay.

"Oh my," Remarked Kasumi.

"How could you do such a thing, Mister Saotome?" Akane wanted to know.

"Where have you been all this time, Akane?" Nabiki folded her arms under her chest, "Sounds just like the Old Panda to take something and claim it was a gift."

Ranma balled his fists and snarled, "Pop…" but then he got control over his temper and turned back to Ukyo, then said, "I'm sorry, Ucchan. My Old Man…he can be such an idiot at times. I can't imagine what was going through his head, treating you like that. Uh…but…why were you supposed to come along with us?"

"My father was sick," Ukyo said, "He wanted me to be taken care of, and he thought your Dad would be somebody he could trust to help raise me. And besides…"

She hesitated and everyone looked at her expectantly. But Ukyo was looking straight at Ranma and seemed to be seeing the boy as if for the very first time, searching his expression as if expecting to see an ogre.

And finding only simple uncomprehending innocence in its place.

"And…besides…" she lamely continued, "He thought that, since you and I got along so well…"

"Oh, I see now," Kasumi brightened up, "He thought that you and Ranma-kun could grow up as brothers."

The others seemed to accept that explanation, so Ukyo decided not to burst their bubble and just said, "Yeah, that's the thing. Best Buddies. Childhood playmates, that kind of thing."

Ranma seemed even more stunned by this than before, and then he snarled, "POP! I'm gonna beat some sense into you, you old Fart!"

This time Kasumi did not try and restrain him as the boy took two steps towards his father, who cowered and said, "Ranma, you don't understand! I had a very good reason for not telling you!"

"Yeah?" Ranma started to wave a fist, only to find the scabbarded sword of Comb interposed between them.

"They'll be time enough for Father-Son bonking once training resumes, Boy," the Amazon Healer said curtly, "In the mean time the question is what do we do about the boy? Clearly he's owed a debt of honor because of a broken promise made by your father, and if this were an Amazon Village clan meeting we'd settle this the traditional way, with blood."

"Urk!" Genma paled, looking once more like he wanted to bolt from the chamber.

"Yes, but we are not back home in our village, Comb dear," Silk reminded, "So we should abide by Japanese laws, which do have precedence on matters such as this."

"True," Comb said, turning to regard Ukyo with a coy look, "And knowing Genma as we do there clearly is more to this matter than he feels like telling us. But for now…"

The scabbard moved like a snake as Comb whipped it around behind Genma's head and pushed him face-forward up against the flooring.

"You will apologize to this young person and make a vow that you will do all that is within your power to make amends for your past indiscretions," Comb said with calm authority.

"Ah…yes…surely, I am sorry," Genma said with is face planted in the wood, and sounding like he actually meant it, "Don't take it out on Ranma…the Boy didn't know…"

"Yeah, but I should have figured it out," Ranma turned to Ukyo and said, "You got no idea what it's been living living with him these past ten years, Ucchan. I would have given anything to have a brother who could spar with me in training, but you probably lucked out by not having to go through most of the stuff I had to suffer."

Ukyo looked genuinely surprised at the declaration, but mainly because he sounded sincere, which was hardly what she had expected.

"Ah…why do you keep calling him Ucchan, Ranma?" Akane asked, "Wouldn't Ukyo-kun be more appropriate?"

"Ah…yeah…now that you mention it," Ranma seemed surprised to have the question be raised, "Guess that's just what I was used to calling you when we were kids Ucch—ah…Ukyo. Guess it doesn't make sense since were not kids anymore, and we're both guys."

"I…don't really mind, Ranchan," Ukyo forced a smile onto her lips, "I'm just glad you remember me at all, it being ten years and all of that…"

"Are you kidding me, Ukyo?" Ranma grinned, "We used to get into so much trouble together back then. Remember that old fart who was ripping us off with the playing cards?"

"The Gambler King?" Ukyo reacted, "You bet I do. That guy was such a creep…"

"And all those times you fought with me over your Dad's okonomiyaki?"

"You mean when you first showed up and stole it," Ukyo frowned, "You knocked me down and sat on my back while my Dad laughed at both of us…"

"Ah…I did that?" Ranma looked startled, then winced, "Guess I owe you for that as well…"

"Forget about it," Ukyo said, "Let's have bygones be bygones. Like you said, we had a lot of memories…" she was sad-eyed as she said that, then hardened her look and added, "But I still demand satisfaction from your father for what he did to me and my father's Yatai."

"You want to hit him?" Ranma said, "Go right ahead and be my guest."

"Actually, Sugar," Ukyo reached into her shirt and pulled out a sheaf of paper, along with a pen, "What I'll be satisfied with is a signature."

"What's that?" Soun asked as the paper was passed along to his side of the chamber.

"Let me see," Nabiki took the paper in hand and studied it, then said, "It's a contract."

"A contract?" Akane asked.

"For a shop I just purchased in town," Ukyo said, "I've signed the lease, but since I'm only sixteen I need a parent or a guardian to sign with me to secure the property."

"Property?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm opening an Okonomiyaki shop in town," Ukyo replied, "My Aunt signed for me on the last one that I ran in the Jubaan area. But for me to have a private business to support myself while going to school…"

"I see," Silk mused, "And you want Genma to sign the lease as your legal guardian. Now it all makes sense your coming here."

"I quite agree," Soun replied, turning to Genma and frowning, "What have you to say for yourself, Saotome?"

"Tendo-kun," Genma protested, "You can't…you don't know what…?"

"I expect you to act honorably and behave yourself," Soun scolded him, "And to do what is right by this young man who has come asking only for what is owed to him, and fairly deserved."

"My," Silk smiled, "How authoritative you sound when you talk like that, Soun-chan."

"Oh…you really think so?" Soun briefly looked impressed by the comment before turning and saying, "Never mind. Pass those papers over to me, Nabiki. I will sign them for you."

"What?" Ukyo blinked, "Ah…you don't have to do that…"

"Yes I do," Soun replied, "In fact I insist. And since Genma's son is marrying my Kasumi the obligation of the family falls onto me by right."

"Wait must a minute, Daddy," Nabiki urged, "I'm still reading the sub-clause…Hey!"

"What is big deal?" Shampoo asked as she plucked the documents out of the hands of the Middle Tendo sister and turned to present them to Soun, "Is honorable request you make, Airen Father."

"Daddy…" Nabiki started to protest.

"My mind is made up, Nabiki," Soun said, taking the pen and signing his name to the document, then pushing it forward and saying, "From now on you may consider yourself welcome here within this household, Kuonji-san."

"Um…" Ukyo said, wondering what it was about this man's gesture that was making her feel so…oddly moved. But she decided to scoop the papers up with her spatula then examined them before saying, "Thanks…thanks a lot, Mister Tendo."

"Oh my," Silk remarked, sensing what neither of them could know of the significance of the exchange within this unselfish gesture.

"So you're starting up a restaurant in town, Ucchan?" Ranma asked.

"It's already set up and ready for business, Ranchan," Ukyo replied, "And you guys can eat there on the house for your first visit. In fact, I'll personally make the house special in honor of your kindness."

"Please," Soun smiled, "Any friend or relative of your Aunt is always welcome here," Soun replied, "In her day Umi-chan was someone whom you could rely upon to pitch in and offer you support. And it gratifies me to no end that you seem to take up after her in that respect, young man."

Atsuko glanced at Comb and said, "Am I missing something here?"

"Where does one start?" was Comb's rhetorical answer.

"What I remember of Kuonji Umi was that she was always throwing temper tantrums and beating people up with that spatula of hers and chasing after Soun here, even after he and Kimiko got hitched and…"

"And I think these young people have heard quite enough about us older persons constantly referencing our past as though it were still relevant," Silk smoothly interjected, "The point is that Honor has been satisfied…at least for the moment. Now then…about you, Miss Tenjou, and your lovely companion?"

"Huh, us?" Utena asked, reluctant about being included in what was plainly a private conversation, "Um…well not much to say…"

"You are one of Nabiki's friends, are you not?" Soun asked.

"We're classmates, Sir," Utena replied, "We sit in the same row during home room."

"And what about Anthy?" Akane asked, "Isn't she a year younger than you?"

"I am Miss Utena's Bride, Tendo-san," Anthy smiled, "I go wherever Utena-sama goes."

"Bride?" Ranma blinked.

"Is like Amazon marriage," Shampoo smiled.

"You mean they're gay?" Ryomi asked, then winced as she saw her mother shoot her a look, "What?"

"Excuse me," Ryoga spoke up, "I really don't understand any of this. In fact I don't even know what we're doing here, Mother."

"Haven't you been listening, Son?" Atsuko asked, waving a hand at Genma and saying, "Say hello to your real Father."

"My…what?" Ryoga blinked.

"WH-WHAAAT?" Genma reacted, as if this were not something that he already had suspected.

"Your Dad?" Ranma glanced, "You mean it's true, Pop? You cheated on my Mom?"

"Saotome?" Soun asked.

"Ah…no…it can't be! Genma looked even more ready to bolt than before, with only terror in the form of Comb's glare keeping him immobile, "Tendo-kun…you know I'd never do a thing like that…!"

"Oh no," Nabiki snorted, "You'd just steal food from your own son and leave a six year old kid by the side of the road while making off with the family business. What were we thinking to add infidelity to that mixture?"

"So I'm not the only one who got scammed by Saotome Genma," Ukyo frowned.

"You want a list?" Ranma asked, "It'd run longer than my arms the people that Pop's swindled."

"Is very bad man," Shampoo scolded.

"You can say that again," Akane concurred.

"But I'm telling you that I'd never chat on Nodoka…" Genma adamantly insisted.

"You would if you never knew you were cheating," Atsuko countered.

"Ah…pardon?" Genma asked.

Atsuko sighed, "You're going to force me to make a full confession of my own, aren't you? Well…here it is…"

She closed her eyes and seemed to relax, and then all of a sudden her face and body began to shift and alter, as did the clothes that she was wearing, her hair being done up in a bun as she wore a purple kimono and looked up once again with round blue colored eyes.

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she saw the face of a woman who very much looked like Ranma's female self, albeit slightly older and more mature looking.

"H-Huh…?" Ranma blinked, "Is…that…?"

"Hello, Son," even Atsuko's voice was altered "It has been ten long years?"

Genma blinked, "N-Nodoka…?"

Atsuko shifted back to her former appearance, "You forgot that I'm an illusionist? I can appear in any shape or form I like, Genma-chan. Just like I did when I slipped into your bed the night of your Honeymoon…after I made sure that Cow would sleep it off while we did our business."

"M-Mother…?" Ryoga blinked.

"Oh wow, Mom," Ryomi said, "I never knew you were so gutsy."

"But…why?" Ranma gasped in confusion.

Atsuko sighed, "You wouldn't understand, Boy. I was under a lot of pressure at the time, and I had my reasons. I needed to have a son by Genma because…well…just because. It meant I'd keep a part of him for myself even after he chose your Mom over me. And don't think that didn't hurt a lot, Comb, because I know you felt the exact same way."

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo turned to look questioningly at her elder.

"Or maybe the girl sitting there might like to know about what you were doing there at roughly the same time," Atsuko continued with a tone of insinuation, "As I remember it, that was quite a party you and Umi attended that one time at that resort…"

Comb was staring at nothing in particular as she replied, "How dare you, Oni! I…was young and foolish at the time, and I didn't know any better. And this was before I married your father, Shampoo. I don't expect you to understand…but at the time…"

"So don't get on your high horse and act all superior just because I thought of it first instead of you," Atsuko crowed.

Comb gripped her sword and said, "That's because I knew that he didn't want either of us, only Nodoka."

"Now who's feeding herself a line of bull?" Atsuko derisively snorted, "Admit that you would have done the same thing in my place."

Comb stood up abruptly, as did Atsuko, who held her umbrella in hand, even as Comb looked ready to draw her sword blade.

"You want to make something of it, Purple Hair?" Atsuko smiled.

"In your dreams, Umbrella Girl," Comb snarled back, looking ready to begin the mayhem.

"That is enough!" Soun barked out, "This is my House and my Dojo, and I would kindly urge the both of you to remember that before you start tearing up the place like you used to do in the old days."

"The old days?" Akane murmured.

"You heard the man," Silk smiled, pointed with her flute, "And if either of you need a reminder of just why we should respect the people who live here…perhaps this should be a reminder."

All at once a globe of moisture congealed in the space separating the two women, and as they took notice of that Comb and Atsuko both reacted with similar looks of dismay and hastily made warding signs of aversion.

"That's better," Silk remarked, dispelling the ball into a puff of steam as both women promptly took the hint and sat down, "Good manners are so undervalued these days. I don't know why I never thought of this in the old ones."

"Oh wow," said Utena.

"Neat trick that," Ukyo said, "Do you do catering at parties?"

"Oh, just a minor skill that I acquired in my travels, Dear," Silk smiled, "Amazon trade secrets and the like."

"Some minor skill," Nabiki murmured, her expression unusually thoughtful, even by her jaded standards.

"So then," Silk said softly as she surveyed the faces, young and old, at framed the dojo, "Would I be correct in assuming that we now have the basis for a regular training Circle, or Warband?"

"A Warband?" Ranma repeated.

"A Sacred Marital Warband is one thing, Boy," Comb explained, "But a Warrior Circle is a tight-knit band of fighters pledged to mutually support and defend one another. Members of such a unit train together, fight together, regularly challenge each other and share their most intimate secrets. It's rather like a family in a way, but often composed of members who come from rival clans, and the oaths they swear to uphold exceed all other loyalties, ties of family commitments, because what affects one member affects every member of the unit."

"How very interesting," Kasumi said, looking around, "That appears to be what we have here."

"How do you figure that, Sugar?" Ukyo asked.

"It's simple, really," Kasumi smiled, "Akane and Nabiki are my sisters, and Ranma-kun is my iinazuke, and Ryoga-kun is Ranma-s half-brother…"

"Now wait," Genma protested, "I never admitted to anything…"

"Stuff it, Old Man," Ranma snorted, then said, "Whether Ryoga and me are brothers can get sorted out another time. But what matters is Kasumi is right. We're like a family here, so we might as well act like it."

"Hey!" Ryoga protested, "Don't I have any say in this?"

"Be quiet, Son," Atsuko said, "Go on, Kimiko's child. You were saying?"

"Ryomi-chan is Ryoga's cute little sister," Kasumi smiled at the girl in question, who colored abruptly, and then the eldest Tendo daughter continued, "And Shampoo has declared that Akane is her Airen…"

"Hey…Kasumi!" Akane protested, only to react az the purple haired girl beside her glomped onto her arm.

"You hear that, Airen?" she gushed, "We is family now."

"Shampoo," Comb softly chided.

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo promptly let Akane go…but then impulsively reached out and taking Akane's hand to squeeze, albeit very lightly.

Akane winced a bit but found the shift in emphasis less disconcerting, and so decided to allow for it. If just barely.

"And now we have Kuonji Ukyo," Kasumi concluded, "Nephew of a family friend and a good childhood friend to my Ranma. How else can we behave but to invite him to join into our group circle since he is practically a family member by adoption."

Ukyo blinked, "Now wait a minute, Sugar…"

"That's great," Ranma said with a grin, "And since you're moving into the prefecture you can come by and visit us anytime you like, Ucchan."

"Ah…" Ukyo sat there with her mouth hanging open but was amazzed to see the number of interested smiles cast in her direction, both by the Tendo family members and some of their house guests.

"It's decided then," Comb said, "A Warband it is. And since Silk and I are only guests imposing on the hospitality of Soun-kun, it falls upon your shoulders, Tendo Kasumi, as resident Matron of this house to make such a formal declaration."

"But only if you agree to stay on as our guest Sensei, Comb-Sensei," Kasumi replied, "I feel that my family and I can learn so very much from you since even Uncle Saotome seems to respect you as an instructor."

"Ah…well…I…" Genma temporized, finding this rapid exchange almost as bewildering as many of the others present.

"Kuonji-kun," Kasumi smiled, "You're under no obligation and can come and go as you please, but I hope that you will at least consider joining in on some of our practice sessions as I, for one, would be delighted to learn more about your family's cooking Ryu."

"You don't say, Sugar?" Ukyo remarked, eyeing the other girl with renewed respect and interest, "Well…if it's all right with Ranchan…then I might consider it."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Ranma sniffed, "The more the merrier, and hey, I'd like to see more of what you Amazons got to teach us. From what I've see so far Shampoo's Mom knows how to even keep Pop in line, and anybody who can make an honest Panda out of his carcass deserves respect."

"Are you certain about that, Boy?" Genma asked.

"What do you mean by that, Saotome?" Soun wondered.

"You think she knows more of what you need to know to be a Man among Men, Boy?" Genma's glasses gleamed, "It could be that I've been a little too lenient with you lately, Ranma. And since you now have someone you can train with who could keep you on your toes, it means you can actually go up to the next level of your training."

"Oooh, I just love it when you get like that, Gemmi-chan," Atsuko grinned, "You sound almost like the old days."

"Gemmi-chan?" Nabiki arched her eyebrows.

"Interesting," Comb turned to him, "Does that mean that you're finally going to stop running and face up to your obligations as a Martial Artist?"

"I've been lax," Genma said, "That much is the truth…and while you may not think much of me because of what I did to Ukyo…"

"You got that right, Pops," Ukyo bristled.

"But there's a lot here that you don't know about," Genma said, "And if I have to show more of what I learned back in the days when Soun and I followed the teachings of our Master…"

"You mean the panty raids and such?" Silk asked.

"Hardly," Genma's tone dripped eyes and he slowly got up to his feet and stood in place, and suddenly the room became hushed as though waiting for a dramatic moment.

And then in a flash he vanished from the spot, only to reappear on the opposite side of the room, where he put a hand to the shoulder of Ryoga, who looked up in amazement at the man, who seemed to have appeared so suddenly he all but teleported.

"What the…?" Ranma gasped.

"Oh my," remarked Kasumi.

"Gemmi-chan?" Atsuko blinked, clearly surprised at the suddenness of his actions.

"How did he do that?" Akane asked.

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo remarked with lifted eyebrows.

"Saotome?" Soun asked, amazed by his old friend's impressive performance.

"Interesting," Comb mused, "I don't believe I've ever seen you use that particular maneuver."

"Neither have I," Silk frowned, "He erased his presence from our notice for but a few seconds, then took advantage of our distraction to move with speed and grace that is surprising in a man of his girth."

"Laugh all you want," Genma replied, looking down at the astonished Ryoga, "Boy, I don't know if I can take what your mother says at face value. I knew her too well from the old days. But if there's even a chance that you're mine, then you're a Saotome as much as a Hibiki. And that means I have an obligation to train you."

"Ah…Sir?" Ryoga replied in wonder and newly gained respect.

"Fine," Ukyo said, "Then count me in. You owe me for the last ten years, Pops, and if you know something as impressive as that little trick then I demand that you show it to me."

"It's not for casual usage, Boy," Genma attached a particular emphasis to that word as he glanced at Ukyo, who gave back a wary expression, "It's part of a forbidden technique that I developed for myself back when the Master was still with us. In fact this Ryu is so forbidden that I haven't even used most of its techniques since I sealed them myself. But if you convince me that you know how to use them properly, then maybe I'll pass the secrets along to you and the others."

"So, it's true what they say about you," Silk remarked, "The rumors that I have heard about the man known as Genma the Destroyer."

"Genma the Destroyer?" Ryomi asked.

"Oooh," Atsuko smiled, "That sounds positively Oni."

"Pop?" Ranma looked confused.

"It's a long story, Boy," Genma replied, "Perhaps some day I will share it with you. But for now I'm not revealing the secret of my Umisenken and Yamasenken techniques. It will be my ace in the hole right up until I deem you worthy to receive them."

"Umisenken and Yamasenken?" Kasumi asked, "Oh my…"

"Looks like you have improved a little from when we last crossed paths, Genma," Comb said, "All right then. You want the job of assistant trainer? Fine, you've got it. And the Mustache guy with you."

"My name is Soun, as you well know," the Tendo patriarch reminded.

"Now that all that is settled," Silk smled, "Why not enjoy a meal and make this into a regular party? I already prepared the dishes, and since I didn't want them to get cold…"

She took a step forward into midst of the dojo, spun around on one foot, raised her flute high and brought it down in a sweep that created musical notes, and all at once before their eyes a banquet feast unfolded itself with dishes, bowls and chopsticks all laden down with rice and steaming hot vegetable in sauce mix.

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she stared at the feast laid out before her and the others, "You prepared all of this?"

"I had some free time on my hands while you were out jogging, Dear," Silk replied, "And since it would hardly do to impose upon your training by asking you to help me I simply made do with what we had available in your pantry. I know that the Kitchen here is your sacred sanctuary, but I hoped that you would not mind indulging me this one time."

"Oh, not at all," Kasumi said, picking up her bowl and chopsticks, "It's kind of nice to let someone else cook for a change. Everybody dig in."

The others followed her example, and then shortly thereafter there were complimentary smiles and looks of pleasant surprise on the faces all around them.

"It's good," Akane said.

"Is because Silk make and not Shampoo mother," Shampoo noted.

"Hey!" Comb frowned, "This from my own daughter?"

"Hey, this ain't bad at all," Atsuko remarked, "You're cooking's really improved from the old days, Silk."

"I most certainly agree," Soun said, "This is almost as good as what Kimiko-chan…ah…that is…" as he noticed the shadow hovering over him.

"Oh, don't mind me, Soun-chan," Silk smiled as she hovered over him, "Do go on with what you were just saying."

"Man, this tastes almost as good as your cooking, Kasumi," Ranma complimented.

"Why, thank you," Kasumi replied, turning to Silk, "You can make dishes such as this all of the time if you like, Auntie."

"Auntie," Silk grimaced, "I suppose that will do for now. Just gald to know you don't resent me for my preseumption. After all, at this time you are the Matriarch within this household."

There was a very slight pause before Kasumi replied, "I am?"

"Amazon tribal custom," Comb replied, "The senior alpha female of any household is the clan Matriarch, which is you, Dear, since you are the eldest child of Kimiko by natural right of entitlement and succession."

"I see," Ukyo said, "And, excuse me for asking this, but what happens if some other girl comes into this dojo…someone who might be better entitled to claim that title?"

"Then she must offer formal challenge and determine who is the rightful Matriarch," Silk replied, "Why? Do you know of such a person?"

"Ah…not really," Ukyo said evasively, blushing at her cheeks as she went back to sampling more evidence of Amazon cooking., murmuring, "You know, this ain't half bad, even it if ain't okonomiyaki…"

"I would certainly welcome your willingness to supply at that end," Silk said smooth, earning a look from Nabiki that was curious and puzzled at one and the same instant.

"In that case," Kasumi said, "If I am the Matriarch, as you say, then may I make one further suggestion to include someone else in our dojo?"

"And that would be, Kasumi?" Soun asked.

"My, my good friend Kodachi, of course," Kasumi smiled, only to see the looks that were turned on her, "Why...is there a problem with that?"

"Ah…" Akane hesitated.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo softly murmured.

"Where do begin," Nabiki murmured.

"Hey, if Kasumi wants her in then it's all right with me," Ranma shrugged, "She helped us out back in the clinic, in case somebody forgot that."

"Kodachi," Ryoga said, "She's that crazy girl who touched my…" he suddenly blushed then looked down.

"Your what?" Ryomi asked, suddenly intrigued in spite of herself.

"Never mind," Ranma also colored but ignored the looks that were turned upon him, even those from Ukyo and Kasumi.

"And what about you, Tenjou-san?" Soun asked, "Do you also wish to attend our dojo?"

"Who, me?" Utena spoke up in surprise, "Oh no, I'm just here strictly as a friend and an observer and-oh CRAP! The time! I've got to get to school in less than half an hour!"

"A good point that," Comb said, clapping her hands once, "Western Schools do not respect Amazon traditions, so we will convene this bright and early tomorrow, and you had better not be late," she smiled at Ryoga and Ryomi, "After all, Boy, you are still my patient. And to get back your full strength means you have to follow your Doctor's orders to the letter. Is that okay with you, Foxy?"

"Who are you calling Foxy, Kitty?" Atsuko replied, but then she shrugged and said, "My son can take anything you dish out, so bring it on!"

"Hey, wait, don't I get a say in all of this?" Ryoga asked.

"NO!" came the response from both older women…

Outside the dojo where this morning gathering was taking place another Amazon looked on and smiled in warm approval. Her smile froze, however, as she felt a tingling presence from close nearby and so she said, "Something I can do to help you, Goddess?"

"I thought it looked like you, Cherie," Peorth remarked as she drifted down to where the blonde was perched with tiptoes on the topmost branch of a nearby pine tree, "Aren't you a little old to be trolling for dates in the school yard?"

"Ha-ha-ha," Siren said, "It is to laugh. And what about you, Rose Goddess? Afraid that your Template might be making a play for your old boyfriend?"

"Soun-kun is no longer of concern to me," Peorth said stiffly.

"Because the restraining order is still in effect?" Siren replied, "Or are you curious to know what one of the Twelve is doing hovering so near to your old haunt? Are you worried that I might try and pluck up one of your little Cherubs for myself?"

"There are worse sins of which you have been guilty," Peorth replied, "And yes, I would consider it a favor if you keep your hands off of my mortal daughters."

"Believe it or not this is a professional concern for me," Siren replied, "Which means that you don't have the right to interfere, or the jurisdiction. But fear not, I won't molest your little darlings. I only have one interest that brings me this far away from my native China. A certain chick of yours who has yet to leave the nest. She is of interest to me."

"For your sake it had better not be Akane," Peorth murmured.

"On the contrary," Siren smiled, "It is her older sister who is of greatest interest to me. The one who thinks like a digital cash register."

Peorth blinked, "Nabiki?"

"You don't have a problem if I court her in a non-sexual and highly professional recruitment strategy, do you?" Siren asked, "Because the girl reminds me rather much of how I was when I was recruited by my mentor."

"Like that's a good thing?" Peorth asked, "So…you think Nabiki has what it takes to be your apprentice?"

"It's up to her to decide if she wants the job," Siren said, "But as far as I'm concerned she's already nailed the interview. Is that a problem?"

Peorth frowned thoughtfully but said nothing.

"I might be able to sweeten the pot while you're thinking it over," Siren remarked, "Upstairs has a problem with you renewing your ties with the Tendos. I might be able to supply you with information on just why Kami-sama ordered your premature ejection after five years of living like a Mortal."

"You think I can be bought off like that, Cherie?" Peorth asked.

"I think you know, as I well do, that it was blatantly unfair to separate a mother from her child," Siren said, "And what a gaping hole it created in the lives of your loved ones. And I am sufficiently intrigued to want some answers of my own to that effect."

Peorth scowled, "I'll be keeping an eye on you. But you already know that."

"I would expect nothing less." Siren said, "But you'd better decide quickly or I believe your Template will make her move before me."

"Kiss my ass," Peorth said before vanishing, but since she said it in French on her lips it sounded almost poetic.

"Already been there and done that, dear thing," Siren mused, "And how very sweet it was. Ah, such memories…" and then she, too, disappeared in a puff of steaming vapors…

Continued.

Next up, time moves forward and it is a typical day in the Neighborhood, but will the newly reformed Dojo become a haven or a war zone with so many colorful personalities contending for dominance and dominion? Be here next time for, "Tendo Tengu," or, "Baffled Victims Icky Tussle."

Be there!


	23. Chapter 23

Tsundere23

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

It was a typical day in the neighborhood. The sky was blue, the birds were in the air and the Cherry Blossoms…well, it wasn't that time of the year or the season, so they were pretty much as always

Shop owners looked up to see the new sight that was becoming a feature experience for the citizens of Nerima. Namely the Nine full-time members of the Tendo Training Hall, followed by their senior instructors with the purple haired terror known as Comb bringing up the rear with a sword that never left its scabbard, but which she handled like a bull whip.

At the lead were Ranma and Kasumi who set the pace for the others. Following close on their heels were Nabiki and the new student, Kodachi, with Akane and Shampoo after them. Following them were Ryoga and Ukyo, with Ryomi bringing up the rear with a black and white dog running at her side, easily keeping the pace of the others.

Soun, Genma, Atsuko and Comb trailed behind these younger students, each of them focused upon their special favorites of the lot. The pride of their families and schools went running with them, and while they were not exactly winded in their run, it did seem as if every day they were falling a bit more behind the longer legs of their youthful charges.

And as they went on past one particular shop a man in a long overcoat turned to look and then said, "Man, look at them go. You weren't kidding around about this Line being an odd one, 'Biki."

"I told you," said a slender woman at his side, "Don't call me 'Biki. At least…not while we're working."

"Geez, Mom, what's the big deal?" said a redheaded girl at her side, "Why are we watching this bunch work out? I mean, it's fun and all, and it's nice to see the family getting along, but…"

"That's right, Squirt," the tall man said, "You've seen the lot what possibilities the Lines can hold and all the diverse factors that create different possibilities. And this timeline's still in its infancy, so who knows what the outcome could be?"

"If you're expecting me to give the plot away then forget it," the short haired woman at his side remarked, "This Line has only just sprang into being and has yet to fully solidify. So we're here to have some words with the Proprietor of this mischief."

"Ah, come on, 'Biki, have a heart," the man replied, "It's gotta be one where things worked out, right? I mean, look who I got paired up with this time around."

"You mean my sister?" the short haired woman frowned, glaring at the taller man.

"Yeah, I mean…that's gotta count as a jackpot or something," the man smiled back, "After all, she can cook, she's got killer looks and a body that's worth serious attention. And she doesn't act half so clueless around here, like she's more on the ball than usual. Plus the fact that she wouldn't blackmail me or beat me up all of the time or force me to eat inedible cooking and…"

He suddenly found his face being planted into the brick face of the nearby wall as the woman pushed him there with a use of applied leverage that required little energy but had the net effect of collapsing the bricks inward.

"Oooh," the redheaded girl winced slightly, "Pop, you really need to know when you're pushing you limits. Even I would have quit without having to bring up my real Mom's bad cooking."

"Are you trying to ruin my good mood this early in the morning, Rankun?" the short haired woman growled, "Just because the cooking genes didn't get passed on to me or Akane is no reason for you to have to rub my nose in it. Although you may be right…Kasumi looks rather happy here, and it's hard to believe that it's all because she's engaged to you."

"Yeah…well…" the man said sheepishly as he extracted his head out of the depression he had created "Guess I was going overboard having to bring that up. Not that I'm saying I regret anything…but you've got to admit the choice here seems to be working out for my little brother."

"Except that this whole situation is seriously skewed from what the Temporal Computers at headquarters have projected," Saotome Nabiki frowned as she folded her arms under her rather impressive chest. "There are numerous revision points that suggest heavy tampering with the time flow, and signs of that kind of manipulation would normally suggest a wish spell or God Bet or some other phenomenon was being applied. But the changes are all too subtle and not so easy to detect so as to be that crude an act of manipulation."

"In other words Yggrassil must be involved here," Saotome Ranko replied, "But the Gods claim to have no idea of what is going on themselves, and they've started their own internal investigation, which is why headquarters assigned us to this task."

"Yeah but…isn't this supposed to originally be the timeline where your friend with the Reverse Blade Sword lives, Ranko-chan?" Inspector Saotome Ranma, Temporal Field Agent, inquired.

"Sano?" Temporal Field Detective Ranko asked, "Not quite, but it's pretty damned close. Actually I think this is a splinter timeline based on a similar model where Sano's folks died when she was very little."

"That's right," Special Temporal Investigations Coordinator Nabiki said with a frown, "Archives relating to the timeline of Sanosuke Sano, aka Saotome Kensai, indicate that at some point in time, approximately six to eight years from the present, young Sano was destined to watch as her father and mother were killed before her very eyes at the hands of that timeline's version of Pantsaru Taro. She would be swept up into the arms of her protective guardian, Senjiro Heike, who would raise the girl and train her in sword craft so that she might one day return to Nerima and avenge the murder of her parents…"

"That's all a load of crap," Ranma grimaced, "Me lose to a jerk like Taro? I'd rip his stupid head off and stuff it up his ass…"

"Regardless," Nabiki eyed her husband with a warning glare, "That Timeline had a tragic story that resulted in the birth of a young heroine who has been very useful to our cause on several previous occasions. But this timeline diverged from that one fairly recently, and that is why we are here, to find out just who is responsible for tampering with the time flow."

"Yeah, well…problem solved," Ranma said, "Let's just go find Kishijoten and make her confess. That ladle-slinging witch was the bane of my youth with all those tricks she was pulling on me all of the time…"

"I don't think this is her handiwork, Pop," Ranko said, "It's much too subtle. It took Mom all of five hours using the Uber-Crays just to eliminate her as a possibility…"

"Not quite, Dear, but you're close," Nabiki said, "Kishijoten is obviously involved in this, but you're right to say it's not her style. But I know someone else whose style it most resembles, which is why I propose we look her up first and find out what the hell she's up to."

"Yeah, but…if it is her, then maybe we don't gotta do nothing," Ranma said, "She works for the A Team these days, right? Not like she takes marching orders from her Sister…"

"Hardly the point, Dear Husband," Nabiki said with a sardonic leer that she knew would make him pay more attention, "I'm not suggesting that she's doing anything wrong, or that we have to take any sort of action. We simply need to determine what she has in mind for making this many revisions in such a short time space. After all, the laws of probability can get bent only so far before the Universe starts to take notice."

"But Mom," Ranko said, "If Aunt Ganglot is involved in this then won't it be a good thing? I mean…maybe Sano deserves a chance to grow up normally with both of her real parents…"

"Something that I heartily wish would be the outcome," Nabiki said, "But until I'm satisfied that this Timeline is stable then I won't certify it with my seal of approval. And don't even think of using your pendant to jump forward in time to see how it turns out."

"Aw…but that would be so cool!" Ranko pleaded.

"Listen to your Mom, Squirt," Ranma said, "If I'd done that more often in the past then life would have turned out better for me."

"Well, what do you know?" Nabiki smiled, starting forward down the alley in the direction of a certain building, "With age finally does come wisdom. And my reasons for holding you back are simple, Ranko-chan," her tone became more ominous, "Temporally locating in an unstable timeline's future can be a disastrous mistake, even for an experienced Lore Master. Until the probability lines harden it's much too malleable with far too many variables to find solid footing. Aiming blindly like that could kick you out into the Time Stream as surely as if you fell off of a raft into a raging river."

"Enough with the water analogies, 'Biki," Ranma shuddered, "You know that's inviting trouble and…"

All at once someone far overhead opened a window and tossed out a bucket full of water, and Nabiki barely raised her hand in time to prevent her own coif from being drenched, while to her sides came a couple of angry complaints, following which the man at her right became a woman and the young girl to her left became a dark haired boy, their heights adjusting so that the three of them nearly stood at even stature.

"Oh, lovely," the redheaded Ranma said with a grimace, "Guess that answers the question about whether or not she knows we're coming."

"You can say that again, Pop," the male Ranko sniffed, then smiled as he felt hot water on his head, changing him back into a girl, "Hey, thanks, Mom!"

"Good grief," Nabiki said as she did the same thing, causing warm moisture to congeal over Ranma in order to turn her wife back into her husband, "This always happens when I take you two on a trip. Can't you even avoid water for one whole day?"

"Heh, well…you know…Curse of Jusenkyo and all of that," Ranma said mildly as they came to a building that looked like an art studio, "So…this is where the Princess is hanging out, huh? Looks kind of familiar."

"It ought to be," Ranko said, "This is the same joint she picked back on Kachinko's Timeline. Guess she really must be an Oni of habit."

"Just behave yourselves you two," Nabiki said as they stepped into the building, only to come into a lobby where they saw a sight that caused even the Jaded Temporal Unit Administrator to halt in place with a somewhat surprised expression.

There was an art studio to one side, but to the opposite side it looked more like a dojo crossed with an exercise health club-slash-gym, albeit unusually furnished with unconventional equipment that seemed more like a high-tech dungeon than a place where overweight people sought to get skinny.

A redheaded girl who much resembled the cursed form of both Ranma and Ranko was doing a series of high side-kicks against a stone block that was suspended from the ceiling by a heavy chain. She was chipping it away with precisely timed blows with her shins as she whittled it down without destroying it as though she were a sculpture using her legs in place of chisels.

A pile of tiny flakes beneath the block attested to the precision of her leg kicks as the girl steadily wore the boulder down without showing signs of exhaustion or slacking.

Off to the side a blonde haired girl was dangling upside down with her feet pointing skyward, held by padded metal clamps around her ankles. She was doing a series of waist-bending maneuvers bringing her elbows up to her opposite knees with her hands cupped behind her head as she moved with flexibility and resilience.

Off to the side a brown haired man who looked something like a romance novel hero was doing pushups on a padded floor, but his body was weighted down with slabs of concrete laid across his broad-shouldered, bare chested back. A factor he hardly seemed to notice as he dripped with sweat and perspiration, causing Ranko and even Nabiki to look on with matching looks of awe and hormone-induced savor.

"Geez, and you complain about not taking me anywhere safe," Ranma snorted.

"Ah, darlings! You finally made it!" they heard a deep and sultry voice call out, and very slowly they turned around to see the proprietor of the establishment walking towards them with arms spread wide and a look of warm greeting.

"Lady Ganglot?" Nabiki asked as she suddenly found herself being pressed into a sandwich with Ranma and Ranko framing her in the crushing embrace of the Hell-born Oni Princess.

"How good to see you! It feels like it's been ages!" she said cheerfully while hugging them all to her ample bosom.

"Ah...likewise," Ranko said awkwardly, while her father just went, "Huh? We're expected?"

"Well of course you are, you big silly," Ganglot let them go and then patted him on one cheek, "I knew sooner or later that my recent activities would come to your attention. Boy, nothing every gets past you…except everything, right?"

"Ah…" Ranma said dubiously, uncertain of what to make of this reception.

"You were expecting us?" Nabiki asked uneasily.

"For quite some time," the golden skinned woman said as she released them from her embrace and stepped away, "After all your agency was established to monitor and maintain the coherence of the Time Stream and its Multiple Universe variations. And major revisionism such as I have instituted can have troubling implications for the stability of the whole Network."

"You admit to doing something like that?" Ranko asked, "But what about your license as a Central Administrator on the Hell side."

"Oh posh," Ganglot dismissed with a wave of her hand, "Like my sister hasn't instituted her fair share of Rogue Timelines, much like the ones you and your charming daughter both hail from. Dysfunctional Chronologies that resulted in particularly Dark Outcomes that are pleasing to those with a Goth frame of Mind frame but which result in rather unsavory worlds where only my kind can take pleasure in the outcome."

"But not you I take it?" Ranma asked.

"Bright Boy," Ganglot smiled, "And to think that no one ever gives you credit for intelligence. You see, my problem is that I am essentially a Humanitarian."

"Not surprising," Nabiki said, "You are what you eat."

"Silly girl," Ganglot said, "The me who exulted in acts of perversity and barbarism was locked away in that Pyramid for three hundred years, where my only tie to the external world was Yggdrasil itself, and just how long do you think that anyone can remain sane watching nothing but Basic Television?"

"Way I hear it," Ranma said, "You got locked up by Cologne after making that deal that granted Happosai his immortality. I'd say three hundred years in solitary was about right."

"Hey, I was raised by Grandpa Happy, Pop," Ranko protested, "After you and my real Mom weren't around to look after me the Old Man was the only one who took any kind of pity on me and taught me to be a Martial Artist."

"And we're still trying to undo some of the affects of his teachings, Ranko-dear," Nabiki turned back to Ganglot, "So, you are saying that you are the Ganglot who watched over a version of me as she went on to become the Lore Master of her timeline?"

"A wonderfully creative Child," Gagnlot smiled, "I did so much enjoy reading the entries on her Blog Page…ah, I mean, her diary. But, yes, I came back through time to create this separate corridor that I have splintered off from an already existent Line for the precise purpose of engineering a new outcome."

"And what's the purpose behind that?" Ranma said, "Last time we hooked up with you, even Nabiki was convinced that you'd been reformed."

"As I said," Ganglot replied, "Viewing humanity through the lens of Yggdrasil made it possible for me to study the lives of individual people, and over time I became a real fan of humanity. Oh, sure the Human race has its share of perversity and its darker aspects, but why should a thing like that bother one such as me, who has seen the rise of Zombie Empires that would make the Resident Evil series sound like something produced by Hanna Barbera. Take for example my two young wards, Romeo and Julian."

Ranma had noticed the blonde woman and the longhaired man were approaching, having extracted themselves from their exercise gear, as had the pigtailed redhead that looked hauntingly like his own cursed body.

"We've met," Nabiki noted, "After a fashion."

"We no meet you before," the blonde named Ro-Mao remarked in her hesitant Japanese.

"Actually," the redhead said as she studied Ranma's profile, "Except for the hair he reminds me a little bit of my Father."

"Ouch," Ranma winced, "Next time I meet the Colonel I'll have to share that one with him."

"So, you guys work with the Gold lady?" Ranko asked.

"Mistress Ganglot did my Airen and me a great courtesy at home in China," Julian said in better Japanese than was spoken by his wife, "She brought peace to our rival clans by convincing them not to oppose our union."

"Is big honor," Romeo said, "Amazon pride say we pay back debt. Lady Ganglot give us home away from families. No have listen to mother say bad things about Airen mother."

"You don't say?" Ranma sniffed, "Bet if somebody made an offer like that to me when I was your age I'd have snapped it up in a heartbeat."

"As you doubtless already know," Ganglot replied, "Their families had been rivals for generations, and had I not intervened it would have been a very tragic story for the both of them. Fortunately I'm a sucker for happy endings these days. But that's the whole point in a nutshell. Sano Sanosuke."

"My friend?" Ranko asked.

"Her life was shaped by tragedy," Ganglot noted, "But she overcame that to become a formidable heroine who was worthy of her lineage. In time she met a man who was half of the Dark and half human, a Hybrid priest who was a hero in his own right. The two went on to forge a destiny that was looking very promising. Unfortunately disaster struck some years after their marriage."

"What happened?" Ranko asked in alarm, "I thought Sano looked so happy when I last saw her on her Wedding day…"

"Cybele happened," Ganglot said grimly, "With the help of my Bitch of a sister she engineered a train wreck that disrupted the whole timeline. So I came back here and made a deal with my good friend, Kishijoten…"

"I knew she was involved in this," Ranma grumbled in grim satisfaction.

"You sought to avert this from happening by creating a separate Line parallel to the first one?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah, but as you already know this one hasn't quite solidified on all fronts just yet," Ganglot replied, "If we can manage to make it stable then it should reinforce the original Line and prevent my renegade Daughter-in-law from messing up the system. This Line and the other can exist in parallel and everybody-minus my sister-should be happy with the outcome. Unfortunately, as you well know, things are never set in concrete when it comes to messing with a Nexus."

"Oh…yeah," Ranma said sheepishly, "I kind of…see how that might be a problem…"

"A Nexus shapes reality by the way he acts and perceives it," Nabiki said, "The ultimate Fulcrum, which is why your detested in-law wanted to gain control over one in order to affect the system."

"And gain power over a portion of reality," Ganglot replied, "And use that as her stepping stone to rising back into prominence among the Hell Worlds."

"Hell, if she's messing with Dad's double she could create her own version of the hell worlds," Ranko winced, "I've been to a few of those…real nasty. And if she was trying to do that to Sano's timeline…"

"Now you see the problem," Ganglot replied, "Understandably I couldn't get a message out to you through normal channels. I had to wait for you to show up before I could relate this."

"Small wonder you indulged in so much activity," Nabiki said, "But what exactly do you want us to do about this?"

"Not much really," Ganglot replied, "Maybe run interference for me with your department, let a few guys higher up in the food chain in on what's going down. Right now things are kind of up in the air about which direction this Line is heading, but you're welcome to stick around and have a look if you like."

"One question, though," Ranma said, hooking his thumb at the redhead, "What's with you recruiting Aragami here?"

"You mean Guile Aragami Keiko?" Ganglot smiled back, "I am ever so glad that you asked. You see, quite apart from having to liberate her from a very messy situation in which I found her, using the agencies of a certain self-styled Pirate Captain of your acquaintance…"

"Oh," Ranma, Nabiki and Ranko said together in chorus, as if no other explanation was further needed.

"…I was able to restore her to some semblance of normal sanity when the poor child has suffered such grievous injustice," Ganglot continued, "I made separate arrangements to free and reform her mother so that I can see to it that both daughter and wife are restored to the good Colonel…when finally he shows up. However…in the interim, I intend to employ her rather formidable talents to the effect of offering challenge to your temporal counterparts to help stir up the pot, as it were, not to mention set them on the appropriate course leading to a more stable future."

"You're planning to sick a Mui Tai fighter on Dad?" Ranko asked with lifted eyebrows.

"A Mui-Tai fighter who has received training in the Shadowskills," Ganglot replied, "Makes it more of a challenge that way. Her Stone Foot method will keep your little brother on his toes and cause him to become more reliant upon the expert trainer that I have chosen out to coach him on Amazon advanced fighting techniques."

"But wait a minute here," Nabiki said, "If this is the same sort of Keiko as I've met on other timelines, then she…"

"Is a trained professional killer who has shed the blood of many an opponent of either gender," Ganglot replied, "As I said before, it's more of a challenge facing her than it was, say, doing battle with your half-brother every other week."

"Interesting," Ranma smiled, eyeing Keiko and remarking, "You might actually push my limits more than Ryoga when I first met him."

"Are you nuts, Dad?" Ranko asked, "This girl could tear you apart when you were my age, and you've always had that problem about hitting girls…"

"Actually," Keiko replied, "Mistress Ganglot is teaching me to work on controlling my strength, as you can see by my latest sculpture."

"Sculpture?" Nabiki turned and looked back at the stone block, then said, "Oh,"

There dangling by a chain, surrounded by stone chips and smaller fragments everywhere, hung a life-sized image of a heavily muscular man with an up-swept "bottlebrush" hairstyle, striking a pose like he was going to leap to the floor and begin fighting.

"Nice likeness," Ranma said, sounding very impressed.

"Thank you," Keiko replied, "I'm trying to refine the technique that Mistress Ganglot has shown me so that my next effort resembles more my mother."

"I'll make a little artist out of you yet, my dear Girl," Ganglot grinned, turning to Romeo and Julian before saying, "Put it in with the rest of her handiwork. When she's done we can line the garden pathway with her sculptures."

"O-kay," Ranma said, "So maybe she's just about right for giving me a workout."

"Oh, much more than that, my dear boy," Ganglot replied, "Because my wicked Daughter-in-law even now is crafting some Champions of her own in order to do battle. Things are just starting to warm up around here, and it's exciting to say the least since even I don't know how this is going to turn out."

"But you really think that Ranma-kun will be able to function on this altered timeline where he is engaged to marry Kasumi?" Nabiki wondered.

"Now don't be jealous, dear," Ganglot smiled indulgently, "Let someone else have a turn at bat this time around. You can have him on the next timeline…like that one you started up as a hypothetical in the Virtual Reality Sim-Booth."

"Actually I obtained permission from my superiors to allow it to form into an actual time frame," Nabiki said, "But…I take your pint. But still…Ranma and Kasumi?"

"It's not so improbable as all of that," Ganglot began to say, only to pause and think about it, "Well…on the other hand, I guess it is. But that's what makes it so much more interesting."

"Interesting she says," Ranko sniffed, "Isn't that what they call curses in China?"

"You mean 'Very Tragic,' dear," Ganglot replied, "And, as for your old man hooking up with your Aunt…well…how can anything be called tragic when it revolves around the divine Kasumi…?"

Ranma saw Kasumi wince and said, "Are you okay? I'm not doing this wrong, am I?"

"No…it's all right, Ranma-kun," Kasumi replied, smiling at him in reassurance, "It was just a mild spasm, but it's gone away now. Please continue with what you are doing."

"Okay," Ranma replied, although he had to admit that what he was doing was turning out to be so pleasurable that he felt as if he ought to be the one paying somebody for the privilege. Giving a foot massage to Kasumi meant being allowed to touch a part of her and feel the smoothness of her skin as he worked his fingers gently over the calluses and around the older girl's instep. He stretched that contact along the length of her heel and moved around the Tarsil bones to play with each of her toes, one right after the other. Her foot was long, slender and very muscular, and he most delighted in seeing how his touch was affecting his iinazuke.

Kasumi was leaning backward and resting her weight upon her palms while permitting her boyfriend to do things that were causing the most interesting sensations to travel up and down her spine. It felt curiously naughty yet good at the same time as he took his time helping to limber up her muscles while causing her skin to tingle and her loins to feel a curious moistening sensation.

Comb smiled as she watched this from the sidelines. Those two might not know a good deal bout sex, but they were quick and avid students of the Amazon preparatory ritual where sex was induced by the One Hundred and Ninety-Two steps leading up to eventual orgasm. At which point even the most prudish woman would be reduced to a ravening sex maniac.

It was, quite literally, the "bottom floor" of stimulation, but a good opening gesture all the same. Much like what she had encouraged Shampoo to do with Akane on her side of the dojo, with Shampoo eagerly using the excuse to give her Airen some rather advanced "Foot Massaging" techniques that had the other girl begging off in only a few minutes.

Nabiki and Kodachi seemed to be enjoying it less, but that was probably mutual antipathy rather than a lack of proficiency as each took turns giving the foot of the other a nice rub down. Being a trained Gymnast Kodachi naturally knew quite a lot about the need for limbering up the foot prior to exercise. Far too many non-gymnasts tended to fly through this aspect of the practice routine without fully appreciating the importance of limber feet that would not tense up on you prematurely.

Ryoga and Ukyo were taking turns, though the camouflaged Girl pretending to be a boy felt obviously reluctant to allow a boy to handle her this way. It was only by coyly threatening to expose her treatment that Comb had gotten the girl to cooperate at all, having Ukyo attempt to show that she had "nothing to hide" by offering to be massaged by the boy she still regarded as an odd egg.

Ryomi, having no one left to partner with, had to content herself with getting a massage from her mother, and Atsuko was at least proficient enough in this not to injure or cripple her younger offspring, even though Ryomi was shown to wince a bit during the process.

"Enough already!" Akane urged, "Shampoo…" she squirmed.

"Airen has enough?" the purple haired girl smiled, then extended one of her own legs, "So, you do Shampoo again?"

"Anything…just…let me catch my breath," Akane murmured, unwilling to admit to herself that having the purple haired girl toy with her feet was turning out to be an ordeal that was just the opposite of unpleasurable. If anything she was enjoying the massage a little too much, and that frightened her somewhat, as though she were giving in somehow and letting the other girl gain the advantage in her ongoing pursuit of Akane.

Ranma was now allowing Kasumi to massage one of his feet and enjoying the sensitive touch of the girl's slender fingers as they traced the lines that Comb had shown to her, giving Ranma no reason to complain of her technique (and quite a lot for which to feel grateful).

Well, at least they were past the initial hand-holding phase, Comb reasoned, but it would still be a while before she could work these two up to anything more strenuous than stroking behind the balls of their feet. Of course the other type of "balls" would be feeling a sympathetic resonance at this point, and just how long would it take for these two to be willing to go that distance?

The question was what to do about Ukyo. The girl who was hiding her true sex from the others held more than one secret in her trust, and if what Comb suspected about her true origins could be verified then it meant that Soun had another one to his own credit.

And since Ryoga was already acknowledged to be Genma's it seemed natural to pair them up, if only in the sense that they shared no close biological connection and so could avoid the question of incest.

And that was how it ought to be, for even among Amazons close pairing among bloodlines was known to be a bad thing from the viewpoint of genetics. A close-knit series of villages such as Nyanchiczu had to occasionally expand its gene pool by incorporating outsiders, and traditions be damned if they interfered with the well known laws of Mendell.

Of course the problem was that Outsiders had this annoying belief that they ought not to be governed by Amazon rules and principles, something which Comb could sympathize with, up to a point. Akane having been bound to Shampoo in ways that she presently did not understand was actually rather convenient in many respects, even given that the girl was in denial about the sex part.

But, then again, Outsiders had so many strange and messed up attitudes, as Comb had learned the hard way more than twenty years past. And her internship at the University of Beijing, where she had earned her Medical license, had further confirmed her experience in that dimension. Things that came naturally to Amazons like sex were a mystery to Outlanders who had only the vaguest concept of what it meant to share intimacy with a designated life partner.

Of course to truly master the techniques you needed a partner with whom to practice. Shampoo might have studied some of the borrowed scrolls that had been passed down to Comb by her great grandmother, but so far the only ones with whom she had been able to practice were Perfume and Lotion, and even then they appear to have only gotten as far as the basic maneuvers.

This girl, Akane, however, was intriguing in a lot of ways. Quite beyond being practically at the basic level as a fighter, she had an instinct for combat that belied her relatively low talent. She was crude and lacking in finesse but made up for it with sheer raw tenacity and brutal effort. Her strength was still also basic level to Amazon thinking, but with a growth potential she had yet to fully tap into. And there was that tiny spark of real ambition that reminded Comb all too much of Akane's mother.

For Comb it was a delight just having the privilege of being back in her own daughter's life, and Shampoo was a delight to behold, truly strong and impressive for her age, much as Comb must have appeared when she was at a similar age. Training with the Matriarch certainly had advantages over regular Amazon tutorage, and the results were showing as Shampoos form was nearly flawless.

But the girl had a lot to learn about living in the Outside, just as Comb had learned the hard way from her experiences. And she certainly hoped her daughter was not letting herself in for a lot of disappointment and heartache the way Comb had suffered. No mother could possibly have wished for that for her offspring.

But fortunately there appeared to be competitors who could offer Shampoo a quicker ride to the top than she would have gotten back in their homeland. Warriors to compete with meant reaching down and exceeding yourself rather than being content to simply adhere to a chosen standard.

Warriors like this Ukyo, a girl who hid her sex but chose to live like a man in a society that still considered women to be second class human beings. Comb could not pretend to understand what that was like, or what demons drove the girl to deny her true gender. What she did know was that it took a lot to keep her gender concealed while competing against boys in order to prove to yourself that you were their equal.

And from what Comb had already learned about the girl, her determination to excel was nothing less than Amazon by standards.

Fast, agile, resourceful and intelligent, independent minded and individualistic, the girl had all the qualifications to be an oath sister to Shampoo, and possibly even more than that. Her only real weakness, if such could be determined, was that her fighting style was heavily dependent on her weapons, while bare handed she was just so-so and had yet to develop her true strength in that direction.

The other girl, Kodachi, was a far more problematic case, one that Comb intended to keep a close watch upon, especially as she was a little too close to the mold set by her mother. Hitomi had been a fierce opponent and a decidedly dangerous one to cross. And this girl had an attachment to Kasumi that was, if anything, even more determined than her mother's fondness for Kimiko.

But still the girl could fight, if mainly by using weapons that she concealed upon her person with a skill to rival that of the "Dark Magic" system known to the Amazons. With a ribbon in hand she was close to untouchable, and she moved her body in such a way that it quite literally was a weapon, which meant that it was dangerous to underestimate her in a battle.

Coupled to that the girl was a natural strategist and could think three steps ahead of her next movement, a quality that Comb knew better than to underestimate. Kodachi's intelligence was almost as high as her threshold for madness, and while the girl was trying to keep a tight grip over her tenuous sanity there was no question that a little push in the wrong direction could tip her back over into the abyss.

The other problematic case was, of course, her erstwhile patient (and current "victim" of training), Hibiki Ryoga. The boy was a walking testament to the power of genetics, inheriting the best and the worst qualities from both sides of his genetic roster. Short-tempered, clueless, maniacally depressed and strong as a raging buffalo with a shyness towards women that made him unable to approach a girl towards whom he had feelings without freezing up and becoming tongue tied.

Definitely Atsuko's offspring, coupled with qualities that were highly reminiscent of Genma.

At the moment Comb could not tell what to make of the boy. There was a part of her that reacted unfavorably to his Oni qualities which were decidedly more savage than human. And yet he did not seem like a truly bad kid, just a boy born with some unlucky breaks who was trying sincerely to cope with things he had no control over.

That being said he was a far cry from broken of his obsessive need for revenge, especially in regards to his being afflicted with a Jusenkyo curse.

He was well on the road to recovery from the injuries he had sustained (it still made Comb grit her teeth to think about the forbidden methods that had been used to intensify his fighting strength tenfold). His Oni blood had served him well, and the ability to switch bodies enhanced his healing phenomenally. He was not totally recovered yet, as he learned first hand when he tried to start something up with his brother…

And found his punches lacked strength to the point where he was practically a weakling.

What had sobered him up was the look that Ranma had given him then, not a look of anger or pity but just…sadness. As if knowing that Ryoga could not put up a good fight made him feel empty inside.

A feeling to which Comb could relate, as she had discovered at the moment of her reunion with Atsuko. That feeling you had when you met the person who gave you the most trouble in the past, who was always pushing you to struggle harder, move faster and fight with greater determination than you thought yourself capable on your own.

Atsuko could still push her buttons like no one else she knew, could still make her feel that quickening pulse that came with knowing that you were going up against someone who could actually stand their own against you. They were not quite friends and hardly enemies, but the fact that they could still push each other made them something even more valuable.

Rivals.

Just thinking about that made Comb tremble inside with anticipation of the battles that they were destined to have. Not fights to the death like sworn enemies might pursue but tests of courage and skill and honor, which was what being an Amazon was truly all about.

Even an Amazon who had surrendered her Warrior's pride for the sake of becoming a Healer.

She wondered if Atsuko herself felt the same way. Now that the two of them were parents they had something else in common, the hope for a future as expressed through their offspring. Abiding by a truce to their struggles for the sake of educating their young meant postponing their matches for now. But when the kids were far enough along then the real training would begin anew…

But for now there was practice, and the other great fun hobby in her life, which was tormenting Genma and Soun by making them do actual training for their young ones.

As for Ryoga's cute younger sister Comb actually found herself smiling favorably. The girl was bright and cheerful with less evidence of the Oni genes in her persona. She still had the problem about directions and was a bit slow in certain ways, but when contrasted with her mother (which she resembled to some respects) she definitely had one over on both her mother and her older brother.

About the only students she presently had who were not giving her problems, however, were Ranma and Kasumi, the current stars and heirs of the dojo.

Ranma was something unexpected by Comb. He was a unique individual and not merely a conglomeration of separate parts from both of his parents. If that were the case she might have difficulty liking him as much as she did as her memories of Nodoka colored her perceptions of her erstwhile rival.

He was a living paradox, both quick witted and slow to grasp the obvious, a naïve fool about many aspects of life yet street wise in other ways that were beyond his youthful experience. A crude, rude brute yet a gentleman who cared about others. Socially maladroit yet a genius at martial arts, he could easily soar to heights that Comb had never dreamed about…if he did not crash and burn first from his arrogant cockiness and his self-assured poise when going into battle.

Unfortunately he seemed to have acquired one other trait from his father which was the Saotome charm, which meant that he acquired a female fan-base easily while making other men resentful of his casual prowess.

She could tell it in the way that he not only had Tendo Kasumi eating out of the palm of his hand but her younger sister, Nabiki, as well. The Middle child of the Tendo household did not strike Comb as a girl who was easily impressed by the charms of men, yet somehow Ranma had swept her off her feet and the poor girl did not seem to know what to do about it. She was clearly fighting against her own temptations, which Comb knew from bitter experience was a losing proposition, and the harder she struggled the harder she was succumbing to her baser reflexes.

Much as her mother had fallen for Soun, and against her better judgement, in Comb's opinion, not that anyone was ever asking.

Ukyo was also starting to fall under the charm of her secret Iinazuke, and considering that her engagement had a certain legitimacy that predated his engagement to Kasumi she was a serious threat to their relationship if she but asserted her prerogatives and revealed to him the truth behind her nature. In most other respects the girl seemed to have a level head on her shoulders and was a consummate entrepreneur…but brilliance in finance was no protection against the foolishness of the heart. Comb felt for her position but was determined to hold off on exposing her until the matter of engagements could be worked out to an agreeable resolution.

Kasumi herself was the most surprising one of all being an even greater study of contrasts than was her Iinazuke. She was a gentle-mannered girl, polite and deferential to a fault, a good homemaker and a great cook, which obviously made her an ideal wife by the standards of the Japanese. But in addition to this she was also a formidable fighter who could reach down and pull out the most amazing things from the center of her very being. She summoned Ki lines with such ease that it seemed entirely natural and had flawless defenses, even stronger offence points.

The girl had real potential, and indeed, everything that she applied herself towards she performed brilliantly, picking up the new routines that Comb demonstrated for her with relatively little effort. And there was a calm about her aura that was rare in a fighter. She was friendly and likeable and considerate to a fault, and it was hard to think of anything bad to say about her, unless it was that she seemed, in many ways, to be a little "too perfect" for words.

And that was a problem in Comb's eyes, other than her close resemblance to someone who was her polar diametric opposite. Comb had known many fine people with upstanding characters, and all of them had deep abiding flaws that came with the packaging. The supply of perfect human beings in this world was remarkably slender, which was how you came to accept things as being in society.

The problem with people who seemed too perfect was that they often were trying very hard to overcompensate for some perceived deficiency in character or environment. Given the turbulent nature of her home it would be understandable if Kasumi were laboring to maintain a façade of cheerful disposition, negating much of that negativity through the force of her own calm persona.

But that implied that there were waves of unease beneath the surface, and over time it might become difficult to maintain such an aura…were there supporting evidence suggesting that she was under any such sort of a strain. Far to the contrary she seemed very much to be enjoying her life without those telltale signs of stress that would be expected.

Which made it both curious and ominous that the girl was not under stress being an eye of calm amid a storm cloud of potential violence. People tended to snap from containing too much suppressed emotion, but those negative emotions did not seem to be in evidence, which had to either be due to an incredibly sunny personality…

Or something was siphoning those negative emotions away, allowing her to function without their burden.

But that was only of limited protection if things became unstable at her center. And in that regard Comb knew that romantic attachments could be both a strength and a liability, one more reason to keep a close watch on these two as the ties binding Ranma to Kasumi intensified on a daily basis.

She was going to have to watch all of her charges very closely, and for a whole variety of reasons. Fortunately she had Silk there to back her up as Comb knew that she was taking a lot more responsibility upon her shoulders than she would have bargained upon were they back home in China.

She could almost hear her grandmother's voice with her sharp-tongued reprimand for Comb's tendency to believe that she could handle everything in her role as a Doctor. But there really was no alternative to stepping up and assuming the role of a Seifu. Presumptuous as it was for her, she knew that there was no higher, more revered position in life than to be both a Healer and a Teacher, and she was ready to do her part in both respects so long as the need for her skills was manifest.

"All right, Students," Comb spoke up at last, using the Japanese word, "Itoshi," in its group identity collective sense, "Enough warming up. Now we're going to do some light sparring, followed by individual rehearsal of a new technique that I will show you, followed by a well deserved breakfast…if I deem that you deserve one," she arched her tone as she saw expressions that were a little to hopeful. "Then its back to the house to get showered and dressed, then off to school you go. And I won't be giving you any passes to your teachers if you lag around and don't act promptly."

Of course they were still working out the routines for such matters as bathroom time and other assorted issues. The boys-Ukyo being the natural exception-and the girls all taking their turns in-groups for time constraints meaning having to run things like a well-oiled military unit. Kodachi and Ukyo typically took off after their meals, Kodachi being driven back to her home, Ukyo getting a lift to her shop with time enough to attend their respective schools while everyone else headed to Furinkan as a body.

The only real problem was finding transcripts to enroll the Hibiki siblings together, Ryomi attending a Middle School for the first time in three years. Being away from school for that long would ordinarily be quite the problem.

Shampoo, of course, was a foreigner, and not a legal immigrant, but Siren had come forward and provided her with a diplomatic pass (Comb thought it best not to ask too closely just what method the Archmage had employed in order to obtain that) so that she could register in Furinkan as a transfer student.

After Silk smoothed things over about a certain incident involving a demolished wall, of course, such trivial things being such a bother in Comb's rather jaded opinion.

Fortunately Soun's standing in the community was such that the school administrators were willing to waive the normal rules, as they had done in the case of Ranma, so that all of these children could get a proper education.

Something Comb had appreciated during her College years, for all that her Grandmother used to rail at the very notion of public schools, being a long time advocate of home schooling. Having her daughter get a proper education pleased Comb immensely, even though she understood that the academic standards in Furinkan had not much improved since the old days.

She stood up and took her place at the center of the class, her lecture already in her mind as she studied the eager young faces confronting her with alert attention. No one showed disrespect to an Amazon when she gave a lecture. And Comb would make certain that they came away from the experience with a deep appreciation of the value of her teachings since she was imparting rare secrets of Amazon lore that had been a guarded mystery for thousands of years of their recorded history.

"Now then," she began once convinced that there would be no droopy eyes as she smiled, "I'm going to teach you something that Shampoo already knows but which the rest of you stand to learn if you want to be top level fighters. It is called the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, or 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique. And don't let the name put you off. This won't be as relaxing as listening to an American crooner sing romantically about some silly holiday season…"

"Oh god…" Tofu said, "What have I done? What…what's become of me? Why…why did I do such horrible things? Kasumi…Kasumi hates me…"

He was kneeling down in front of an altar to the Buddha, incense sticks burning softly, filling the air in the shrine with the perfume-like aroma of his vigil.

"I must have been insane," he said with eyes haunted with redness around their rims, "Why…how could I do such terrible things? Those boys…what I did to them was criminal! I have no right to call myself a Doctor."

"Oh, give it up already," a harsh female voice spoke harshly at his back, causing Tofu to tense up with shock and dismay, "Like saying you're sorry now is going to make any kind of a difference."

"You…" Tofu slowly turned around, "But…you can't be…?"

"You're such a Worm," said a somewhat diminutive looking woman with grey hair done up in a bun, "I always knew that you'd amount to nothing, just like your father. No spine at all, not even the guts to tell the woman you care about how you feel before she takes up with another man."

"M-Mother…?" Tofu moved away by a few inches, his knees still bent but his posture wary, "What are you doing here?"

"What, you thought that voice in your head was from me?" the old woman smiled nastily, "Sorry to tell you this, Boy, but there's not enough upstairs in that collection of cholesterol that you call your brain to block me out when I want to go wandering around in your neural pathways."

Tofu's eyes went round, "Who are you? You're not my mother!"

"Good guess," the woman grinned, showing off yellowed teeth with dark stains between her gums, "I only borrowed this withered stump of a troll in order to make my introduction…but if you want to know what the real me looks like…"

Tofu hears the sound of high heels walking on the stone floor of the shrine and turned to stare as a shadowy figure came into view, resolving a moment later into an image of incredible beauty as a voluptuous blonde woman in a low-cut dress sauntered into view. Her swaying hips and exaggerated form was coupled by a cruel kind of leer as she advanced upon Tofu like a stalking predator sensing tasty venison trembling before the advance of her presence.

"Hello there, Dear Boy," she said with a snide demeanor, "Feeling miserable about your wretched plight? Don't worry…it's about to get much worse."

"Who…who are you?" Tofu asked, "Your voice…I've heard it in my mind…"

"Well now, isn't this quaint?" the woman walked right past him on high-heeled stilettoed sandals as she surveyed the statue of the Buddha, "If it isn't my old nemesis, Siddhartha. You humans still revere that Navel-worshipping pot-bellied hypocrite. Never could figure out how somebody that fat could starve himself to death under that tree of his. I still remember him when he was that snotty nosed brat living a pampered palace life. Should have had him strangled in his cradle when I found out he was Anri during his seventh incarnation."

"What…?" Tofu had a strange impression that the trailing shadows behind the blonde haired woman had the aspect of a pair of dark leathery wings, but she hardly turned around as she stood there arrogantly with hands on her hips as if daring the Buddha to blast her for her sacrilege.

"You humans never cease to amaze me how you can make a sacrament out of denying your animal instincts," she seemed genuinely bewildered on that point, "Don't you know that they're your best traits, not to mention the thing that's kept your Species alive when the odds were most against you."

"Who…are you?" Tofu wondered.

"Do you know that humans used to worship me when I was a Goddess living in Sumeria?" she remarked, "Before those fools upstairs punished me by reassigning me to a lower position. Men used to castrate themselves in order to prove their love for me…something about proving their fidelity, or removing temptation so that they could think on higher things than their need to pee with a straw…"

Tofu paled, "You mean…you are…?"

"Cybele," she turned around and looked at him with a leer that made his heart jump, "Pleased to meet you."

"The Unholy one…" Tofu tried backing away on his hands and feet, "But…you can't be here! This is Holy Ground…"

"Doesn't mean squat to me," Cybele snorted, "What, have you been watching those silly Exorcist movies with Papist Monks waving their crucifixes and sprinkling Holy water to banish low-ranking members of my kind? That only works in the movies, Doofus. Real Demons drink Holy Water and piss it out with blood! And you are talking to a First Class Licensed Demon who is older than the records of your civilization."

"But…you said you were a Goddess…" Tofu said in confusion.

"A technicality," she waved an elegant hand, "I was once young, naïve and almost Saccharine in my sentimentality…kind to small animals and all of that. Before I got smart and realized the rotten core that hides beneath the surface of all realities. Now I'm with the winning team…or would be, if my current Boss hadn't kicked me out of Hell for one too many moving violations."

"Excuse me?" Tofu blinked.

"Hey, I'm not kidding around about that," Cybele said, "Traffic Laws are even more strictly enforced in Hell than they are in Heaven. Traffic Court in Hell…well…that's kind of redundant when you think about it. In fact I think we got the idea from you guys. Well…never mind."

"I…don't think I'm grasping this at all," Tofu said, "You're…from the ledgers of my predecessor. He said that you were controlling all that was evil in Nerima…"

"That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Cybele asked, "I'm not the only Demon around these parts, though I am angling to get a controlling share. But I'm not even Japanese, so it's not like I have home court advantage."

"But…twenty years ago…" Tofu tried again.

"Are we still on that?" Cybele snorted, "Yeah, yeah…twenty years ago I made a play to gain control over someone who would have given me power the like of which a mortal worm like you could never hope to grasp. But my own flesh and blood betrayed me, and all because of some mortal sentimentality that she acquired from hanging around with your kind. And then I got sealed away by that troll of a servant of my Mother-in-law and had to wait until the bindings weakened before I could break free and be myself once again. Old history, yadda, yadda, ect, ect. Not really relevant to my being here before you…in the spirit, anyway."

"Ah…you lost me somewhere in all of that," Tofu admitted.

"Pay attention!" Cybele waved a finger under her nose, "I may have suffered a set back then but I'm back to finish the job I started, and this time no one is going to get in my way!"

"But…you're the one who made me attack my patient, Ranma!" Tofu blanched.

"Don't try to force all of the blame upon me," Cybele said, "It was that squishy hormonal bugaboo you Males have about the intrusion of other males on your mating territory. You wanted to eliminate him as competition, and I just exploited that need to make you soften him up so that they boy's defenses would be weakened. And then he would have been mine to capture…if not for those damned annoying pests who got in my way the last time!"

"Ah…say what?" Tofu asked, blinking his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Cybele growled, "It's part of the Villain Code we demons have to adhere to, always explaining our evil master plans to somebody. It's in the contract, go look it up."

"You mean...you used me…to get to Ranma?" Tofu marveled.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out," Cybele snorted, "So what are you complaining about? If I take the Kid and make him my pawn then he's as good as out of your hair. And I'll even let you keep the woman…"

"K-Kasumi?" Tofu's mind momentarily went "TILT."

"Thought that would get your attention," Cybele smiled, "So wheat about it? Not too late to salvage something from this fiasco, even if that Juraian wench who styles herself a Doctor has thought to interfere once again in my plans."

"Ahhh…" Tofu said, but then he stopped himself, balled a fist and said, "No…I won't do it! You can't make me!"

"What was that?" Cybele asked.

"According to my Mentor's notes you can't force someone to be your pawn," Tofu said, "You have to gain their consent…either by trickery or through their full knowledge and consent. And now that I know that you're real you can't take me over any more and make me do your bidding!"

"My, aren't you the little Bookworm," Cybele smiled, "Yes, it's true. It's in the rules that all Demons must abide. We have to either be invited in or forge a pact with you Mortals, unless we trick you or you decide to ally with us. But just knowing that those notes about me are real isn't enough armor to protect you from my real influence over men, Doctor."

"Your…real…purpose?" Tofu asked.

"Divine influence!" Cybele extended her hand and touched his brow…and only at that point did Tofu realize that the woman was not truly physical as she appeared but was only a projection into his consciousness as her palm felt cold to the touch, even though the light of her eyes burned him brightly.

She lowered her hand and said, "Something I kept with me even after I was demoted from Goddess to Full Demon, my dear boy. I have the power to fascinate Mortal Men and control them through their repressed sexual urges, and you contain a lot of that due to your refusal to confess your feelings to the woman you profess to love."

Tofu stared back with a glazed expression and said, "Huh…what was that again, Kasumi?"

Cybele smiled, and then her voice changed to become softer and more melodious, "Tofu-sama…I have a favor to ask of you."

"Hai?" Tofu replied, sounding like his "Silly" persona rising up to the surface, "What is it, Kasumi?

"I've been trapped into a loveless marriage by my cruel and heartless father," Cybele replied, "He's wedded me to that filthy barbarian who wants to use me for his foul and lustful purposes. Won't you come to rescue me from his wicked clutches before he despoils me of my virtue?"

"Yes…I'll save you, Kasumi!" Tofu declared, "I won't let him have you! You belong to me and no one else! And I won't let anyone else have you!"

"That's my boy," Cybele smiled, "And now the fun begins for real."

And upon that remote mountain shrine that stood two days out from Nerima dark laughter rang out, and as the Buddha heard that laugh the eyes of the statue wept tears of blood and did not close to the truth of what unfolded in His midst…

Continued.

A Challenge is issued and Accepted, but are the students of the Tendo Dojo truly prepared to face this formidable menace? Be here next time for, "The Devil May Cry when The Angel Sings Sweetly," or, "A Pig in a Poke Beats a Straight Flush!"

Be there!


	24. Chapter 24

Tsundere24

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"I don't know why you guys asked me to come to a place like this, Sugar," said Ukyo as she tapped a serving spoon into her flavored crushed ice, "Not really my thing, know what I mean?"

"Oh, come on, Ukyo," Nabiki said, "Lighten up and have some fun. We've been in training for two solid weeks and it's about time that Sensei Comb gave us some time off to indulge ourselves a little."

"That may work for you, Sugar," Ukyo said as she studied the brown haired girl sitting across from her, "But things get cold enough in the Kansai region this time of year that I don't feel like bundling off in my day off. And besides, aren't you meaning to say that it's a good excuse for those two to have fun while the rest of us sit on the sidelines admiring their form?"

Nabiki hardly needed to glance in the direction her companion indicated to know that her sister, Kasumi, was busy coaxing her cross-dressing fiancée onto the ice in spite of Ranma's ardent protests that skating in a rink as a boy was not particularly "Manly."

As a girl, however, Ranko was taking it easy, allowing her embarrassment and awkwardness to show as Kasumi patiently showed her how to stand up on skates without landing on her head (something which amused Nabiki to no end the first time she had seen it happen).

"Maybe," Nabiki said, "But don't knock the entertainment value of seeing our cocky Mister Perfect land on his butt once in a while. You have to admit that finding out that there's something he's not instantly good at is a pretty rare experience."

Ukyo frowned slightly, though she privately conceded the point. She had tried not to laugh the first couple of times that Ranma had stepped out onto the ice and wound up doing a headstand, but on the third attempt she had just lost it.

But now she would have given anything to be the one out there who was coaching Ranko to get the hang of the basics. The little redhead was clinging to the skirt of her taller fiancée with the kind of desperation that might lend itself to all sorts of interesting scenarios.

And Ukyo wondered just how much of a "disinterested observer" Nabiki truly was in this situation. Try as she might to conceal it, her interest in Ranma was as poorly concealed as her growing resentment of Kasumi, who she otherwise adored as a beloved older sister.

Compared with that Ukyo's own interest in the "Cursed Boy" was even more easily concealed than the matter of her true gender. To be sure the "Mister Perfect" label was apropos. Ranma reeked of Alpha Male properties that would ordinarily have set Ukyo's teeth to clenching, having had her share of arrogant jerks in her time living undercover among the male half of the species.

But while he was arrogant, cocky, a bit self-centered and occasionally insensitive, Ranma otherwise was a pretty nice guy. He didn't throw his weight around or come off as too cocky in his conduct around others, and he had legitimately earned respect among his peers as someone you could depend upon in a crisis. Definitely not a bully as he never picked on anyone weaker than himself-which was just about everybody-but only used his formidable skills to enforce School discipline, and to keep Kodachi's truly arrogant jerk of a brother in line just in case he needed a stark contrast to himself, or a reminder of what a real jerk looked like.

But still there was no avoiding the fact that he had eyes only for Kasumi. As far as it went the rest of the female population of Nerima could have been walking around in Burkas for all that he paid them the slightest bit of notice. Around Kasumi his arrogance and cockiness evaporated, leaving behind a guy who was overly deferential and unusually polite, as though afraid of offering the older girl the slightest disrespect for fear of tripping one of her very rare bursts of anger.

Ukyo had only seen Kasumi "lose it" on a couple of occasions, but that was enough to make her hope never to witness it again, because when she got upset the girl could be positively scary. She was so calm, mild mannered and self-effacing most of the time that you never expected to see another side to her personality. But when it manifested, well…

She did not yell at you. She did not throw things or raise her voice or scold you rudely. She did not even hit you right away but saved that part for only after she had cause enough for violence. Rather what she did was give you THE LOOK, and that was enough to make you want to back away real slowly.

Small wonder Ranma was on his guard whenever he was around her, because on both occasions he had been the one to provoke her displeasure and subsequent punishment. And while he could more than hold his own in a fight against most opponents. On those two singular occasions Kasumi had nailed him cold, then stormed off to leave the crumpled boy in the heap where he had landed, and boy did you ever feel pity for him at those particular moments.

After which, once he had sufficiently recovered himself, Ranma had hastily sought Kasumi out and pledged to make amends and for the rest of the day would follow her like a whimpering puppy seeking some morsel of approval. He really looked pathetic at those times, yet Ukyo felt an almost uncontrollable desire to offer him comfort, something Nabiki freely did take advantage of by trying to offer herself as the alternative, which was also pretty pathetic.

Which brought Ukyo's mind back in sharp focus on the present, eyeing the girl sitting across from her and thinking how odd that the two of them had become fast friends since they had only just met each other, and Nabiki had yet to cotton on to the secret of her true gender.

What she admired most about the other girl was that Nabiki had a sharp mind for business and a pretty good head on her shoulders for a lot of other things. Outside of her growing infatuation with Ranma she was a realist with a pragmatic Westernized approach to life that was very gung-ho and self-sufficient. Ukyo admired Nabiki's strong independent streak and razor sharp wits, even though the other girl had a taste for the bitterly cynical that reminded Ukyo a little too much of her own darker aspects.

It didn't hurt that she was button cute and had a pretty nice body, and sitting with her this way many people erroneously concluded that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, which helped Ukyo maintain her undercover posture, for all that she felt uncomfortable about the arrangement from other aspects.

For it was not hidden from her perception that Nabiki was also coyly expressing an interest in her, "The New Boy in Town," which was likely to get rather sticky if the truth won out and Ukyo were exposed in her real gender.

"Oh look, there's that Pig again," Nabiki's tone was suddenly very nasty with sarcasm, and Ukyo turned to see the small black pig that had been showing up a lot at the Tendo household.

"What's the big deal about the Porker?" Ukyo asked, "So your sister's adopted him as a Pet. Why is that causing such a commotion?"

Nabiki sighed, "I'd tell you if I could, Ukyo, but I made a promise to Sensei that I'd keep my mouth shut about it. You want to know take it up with her."

"No thank you," Ukyo winced slightly, "I think I'll pass."

But as she watched the small black pig with the tiger-striped bandana tied around his neck she could not help but wonder what it was about the pig that was reminding her so much of Ryomi and Ryoga. Ryomi said the pig belonged to her, only somehow it wound up in Kasumi's bedroom by mistake when she was chasing after it one evening. Ranma and Kasumi had taken the little creature into their bed and let it sleep between them (Ranma being in female form at the time and insisting that "nothing had happened" during the evening).

Actually it still stunned Ukyo whenever she thought about Ranma's ability to change genders with the application of hot and cold running water. The first time it was explained to her she was in shock for about a minute…and then had gotten a delightful grin on her face and tested the hypothesis out until Ranma had begged off for her to stop.

Swapping genders seemed to Ukyo like not so much a curse as an opportunity that she would have gladly snatched up long ago had it been offered to her, though she supposed for Ranma it was more than a little inconvenient. It really was tiresome having to hide her true sex all of the time, and she was glad that her new Sensei was someone in whom she could confide, and who was more sympathetic to her plight than Ukyo had any right to imagine.

Becoming a boy, even temporarily, would have solved a lot of problems for her over the years, including the one that still hurt to think about. Her last big break up with a girl whom she had gotten very close with, who was heartbroken upon learning her true secret.

But Comb had warned her off from thinking along those lines and insisted that Ukyo try to get in touch with her "inner woman," to eventually fine the confidence to come out and admit to who and what she truly was. "Coming out of the Closet" had been the phrase she employed at the time (which Ukyo thought had unfortunate associations) but it did make sense in respect of how much her secret was costing her in terms of self-respect these days.

Having finally met the Boy she was engaged to had put to rest much of the angry resentment that had fueled her determination to deny her sex in the first place, and now that there was no longer a reason to cover herself up in that manner…she found herself unable to change back to being a full-time woman.

After all, Ranma was engaged to marry someone else, and it was a girl whom Ukyo had become quite fond of in her own right, almost as though the two of them were long-lost sisters, or something like that. Announcing the fact of her real engagement would hurt both families and put a pall upon their happiness, and Ukyo just could not bring herself to do that at this late stage of these affairs.

And-worse still-Ukyo now found it difficult to announce herself for an entirely different set of awkward reasons. Namely the unwanted "fan club" she had acquired in the form of her fellow students at the Tendo training dojo.

Nabiki was one such case, but two others were the oddly paired team of Akane and Shampoo, both of whom were even then taking turns upon the ice with the dark haired Tendo sister trying to encourage her purple-haired "fiancée" to not be as embarrassed about her first foray upon the ice as was the case of a certain Redhead of their exposure.

Now there was a very odd couple, Ukyo reflected. The Amazon usually dominated their school as one of its top students, but here she was stumbling around on skates like she thought the floor itself was about to attack her. And it did not seem to Ukyo to be mere artifice that she was leaning heavily upon the shoulders of the other girl more than was seemly as it seemed less a matter of opportunism than genuine simple terror.

Nabiki noticed her glance and said, "Yes, I think those two are working out just fine. Notice how Akane no longer flinches every time Shampoo calls her Airen?"

"They sure do seem inseparable these days," Ukyo agreed, wondering what truly was passing between these two at the moment, as if Akane were gradually conceding ground to the other girl's petition for a relationship without becoming aware that she was even on the verge of total surrender.

"I think Akane just needed time to warm up to the idea of having Shampoo around," Nabiki remarked, "I'm a little surprised that the Purple Haired spitfire has been as patient for this long as she has because I half expected by now she would have forced the issue."

"Maybe Sensei read her the riot act about that, Sugar," Ukyo remarked, "From what I know about your sister she doesn't strike me as somebody who likes being forced into things."

"No," Nabiki agreed, "Akane would rather think it was her own idea, which is probably how this thing will turn out eventually. After all, it's hard to deny that she has such a Cute girlfriend."

Ukyo frowned a bit as she said, "Gotta side with you there. Shampoo definitely sets the tone for Uber-sexiness. If it wasn't for her tendency to occasionally do crazy stuff like break through walls with her bare hands she might even be Akane's ideal companion."

"Got that right," Nabiki smiled, only to frown and say, "What's she doing here?"

"Who?" Ukyo asked.

"Over there," Nabiki nodded, "That clueless twit with the frizzy hair? That's Shiratori Azusa, a spoiled rich kind who even gives a bad name to Airheads."

"Shiratori Azusa?" Ukyo sought out the person her companion indicated, "Why is that name so familiar…Kami-Sama! It's Her!"

Ukyo half stood up out of her chair, causing heads to turn and look at her, even as Nabiki asked, "Ukyo?"

"That Twit stole one of my spatulas once and wouldn't give it back unless I competed with her and that Jerk of a partner of hers…" her shoulders sagged slightly, "I lost…and so did Makoto."

"Who's Makoto?" Nabiki blinked.

"Ah…an Old girlfriend I knew back in Middle school," Ukyo hastily explained, "You wouldn't know her."

Nabiki frowned, "Old girlfriend, huh?"

"Ah…yeah…welll…" Ukyo squirmed, turning back to the ice rink and saying, "I'd better go out there before she causes problems. If she tries and adopt somebody's ice skates it could get messy."

"Yes, she does have that tendency I've noticed," another voice said, this one rich and masculine, causing Nabiki to turn and look up in surprise at a handsome brown haired man standing but a few meters away.

"You!" Ukyo spat, "Senzenen Mikado!"

"Kuonji Ukyo," the boy replied, "As I live and breathe. Long time no see and all of that. No hard feelings?"

Nabiki saw Ukyo's whole body go rigid with tension, "I'll give you hard feelings for old times sake, you Jackass!"

"An, such a pity," the man replied, "Two years and you're still bitter about it, aren't you? And whatever became of that charming lady friend you were dating back then? Is this one her replacement?"

"Interesting," Nabiki said, seeing the confirmation of the accusation in the eyes of her companion, and knowing at once that she had to find out who this "Makoto" was from Ukyo's past.

"You bastard," Ukyo snarled, "I'll bet you're still so proud of yourself about that."

"I can't help if I was born to be a Heartbreaker of womanhood," Senzenen replied, "Since that time I have tasted the lips of even fairer flowers than the soft ruby smile of your rather tall lady friend. As of right now my record stands at Nine Hundred and Ninety Seven."

"Nine hundred and ninety-seven?" Nabiki arched her eyebrows.

"That is the number of sweet kisses that I have stolen from maidens rare and as beautiful as plucked flowers," Senzenen said with a look that would have been considered dreamy by a majority of their female classmates, "Much as yourself, dare I suggest it?"

"Oh really?" Nabiki said skeptically, at once sizing the fellow up as a rake who was out to carve notches in his belt with no other genuine interest in a girl than as another one of his trophies.

But then Nabiki's eyebrows shot up as Ukyo's crushed ice suddenly went "SPLAT" full in the face of the taller boy.

"You keep those bloated pucker-lips of yours away from Nabiki," Ukyo snarled, reaching around and pulling out her ever-present Baker's Peel, "If you want to kiss something try this!"

Senzenen easily stepped back beyond the reach of Ukyo's swing, but he held his ground otherwise with an arrogant smirk and said, "Interesting. So this girl really is your latest prized catch, Kuonji-san?"

"Huh?" Ukyo stopped herself in the act of charging forward, "No…wait…you got it wrong…"

"Ah…" Nabiki looked from one party to the other and back again, trying to make sense of what was happening here…and had Ukyo just stood up for her? Or was it simply that her companion did not like seeing a girl get propositioned by this Lothario?

"Nonetheless," Senzenen said, "We are not barbarians. Fighting in a public place like this is strictly against the rules, and you well know this. If you wish to challenge me then do it in a manner that is appropriate. One week from today you and I will have our long-anticipated rematch, and the prize shall be…a kiss from the lips of this lovely girl you name as Nabiki."

"Huh?" Nabiki blinked, "Now wait a minute…I never agreed to…"

"One week's time," Senzenen turned around, "Until then…au revoire."

The sound of Ukyo's giant spatula hitting the floor was the only one to be heard within the next thirty seconds. But then the cross-dressing girl said, "I don't believe this. He talked me into it…again!"

"Ah…excuse me?" Nabiki asked, "Am I missing something here?"

"Two years ago," Ukyo replied, "Me and a girl I knew named Makoto faced off against Mikado and his airheaded partner in a match that ended badly for our side. Mako-chan and me broke up shortly after this…and it still has a very sour taste in my mouth."

"You fought that guy teamed up with a girl named Makoto?" Nabiki asked, "And now he expects you to fight him again with me as your teammate?"

"Yeah, but it's not a typical martial arts thing like you're expecting, Nabiki," Ukyo turned to look at her, "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I don't expect you to feel obligated…in fact I'd rather leave you out of this altogether…"

"Looks to me as if I'm already involved," Nabiki said, leaning forward on her elbows and resting her chin on the tops of her fingers, "That guy was getting ready to make his move when you stepped up and defended me. I'm touched."

"Ah…" Ukyo colored, "Don't get the wrong idea. I'd have done the same for anyone, Sugar. That creep is the enemy of all women."

"Nevertheless, you did it for me," Nabiki said, "I'm not used to having people defend my honor. It feels…oddly kind of nice for a change. Usually I have to blackmail someone just to spend time with me, and here you are trying to protect me from Senzenen."

"Ah…well…" Ukyo sat back down after retrieving her weapon, "You don't really know him like I do. I'll bet you were thinking you were going to let him get in close then try and back-flip him, which is exactly what Mako-chan tried to do when he pulled the same maneuver.,"

Nabiki arched her eyebrow, "Didn't work, huh?"

"Oh, it worked just fine," Ukyo said, "Only then he was even more determined than before to succeed, and better on his guard once he knew that she was a trained martial artist."

"So…you go for that kind of girl, eh, Tiger?" Nabiki smiled.

"Ah…well…" Ukyo grimaced, uncertain what to make of the other girl's coy expression.

"So, what's the big deal?" Nabiki shrugged, "We face that guy down and beat the crap out of him, then tie him up and make doodle drawings all over his face."

Ukyo blinked, then against her better judgement she actually laughed, "Oh man…now I'd pay good Yen to see that!"

Nabiki leaned forward, "So how about we do it? I've met enough guys like that in one lifetime who think they can have their way with us girls. What say we teach him a lesson?"

"Nabiki," Ukyo said reluctantly, "This wouldn't be a typical fight like you're imagining. Senzenen fights exclusively on a different type of arena, and he plays for keeps, by which I means that at some time during the match he's going to try and force you to kiss him."

"Let him try," Nabiki smiled, "Better men than him have sought to taste the lips of Tendo Nabiki. So, what kind of an arena will we be fighting on anyway?"

"One question first," Ukyo said, "How good are you on ice skates?"

"Hah?" Nabiki blinked, then said, "You have got to be kidding…"

Life was pure hell, Ryoga reflected, but the only time you ever became aware of that was when you finally had a taste of true heaven.

He was thinking this while sitting in his cursed form with his butt planted firmly on the ice, watching two girls whom he had befriended as one sought to encourage the other in the basics of standing up without wobbling on the ice like a pair of Angels gliding across a frozen pond in the dead of Winter.

Kasumi truly was like an Angel. In the two weeks plus since he had first met her Ryoga had discovered a beautiful young woman who embodied all of the best qualities that were to be found in the fairer sex. Kind, thoughtful, compassionate to a fault, and understanding of human weakness like a living incarnation of the Goddess of Mercy herself.

What a crime it was to marry her off to a selfish jerk like his brother, Ranma (and Ryoga still had qualms about their relationship, even with his mother's constant reassurance that they shared the same father). Kasumi could do so many betters for herself than to be obligated to share her perfect body with a creep like him.

Ryoga was not fooled by Ranma's repeated attempts to "bury the hatchet" as he knew all too well that this was but a smokescreen intended to get Ryoga to lower his guard. Ryoga had been suckered and punched in the face one too many times when fighting in that break line to think Ranma could change that much in only three years.

On the other hand, Ranma's sister, Ranko, was an entirely different story. Fiery, temperamental, always lively and cheerful, fearless in displaying her feminine charms while exerting herself with a passion as a Martial Artist, she seemed almost to be the perfect fighter.

And laying in a bed sandwiched between these two extremely voluptuous bodies…that was Heavenly.

Or the next best thing to it.

The only question in his mind was why anyone would allow him to do this. After all, his secret was known to certain of the adults, as well as his fellow students in the dojo. Nabiki and her sister knew about his Pig curse. So why would they allow him to sleep in the bed of their sister?

Of course watching Ranko and Kasumi have fun made him envious for other reasons. Skating looked like fun, not that he had ever learned how to do it in his travels. He wanted to go out there but had already given up after some abortive efforts. His cloven hooves afforded only limited traction, and he did not want to get mistaken for a Hockey Puck by some casual skater who saw him on the ice.

Of course the ice offered some amusements quite beyond his own tragic condition. Over there he saw the Chinese girl, Shampoo, being coaxed onto the ice by the youngest of the Tendo sisters, Akane.

Ryoga was still making his mind up about that girl. She was cute but had a short temper that reminded him a little too much of Ryomi. When she got violent she could literally punch your lights out, or would if Ryoga was not sufficiently recovered that a light tap on the chin would not bother him too much.

Shampoo, on the other hand, he knew well enough to know that he did not completely trust her. She was sneaky, cunning and duplicitous in ways that she had yet to demonstrate in front of the others. She was sincere enough in her declarations but always looked for ways of turning things around to her own advantage. She wanted things from Akane that the other girl did not yet appear to be ready to accept, and if the Amazon pushed things too fast and too soon it could ruin any chances she had of finding the happiness that she obviously was after.

Not that Ryoga could fault the girl for wanting to find someone in this world who could make her happy. Ryoga himself would have given anything to find someone who cared about him the way Kasumi cared about his selfish jerk of a half brother.

His one comfort was that Ranma appeared to be nowhere in evidence, which meant that for once Ryoga could avoid his taunts and insults. He would have taken off completely by now if he had not promised his mother to remain still and in place rather than risk getting lost again and winding up on the other side of Japan .

But then again he was learning new things by hanging around with the Tendos. The Amazon techniques were tough but showing results, and his speed had increased dramatically as his strength slowly recovered to normal.

Actually it was nice to be around his family again, another reason why he felt reluctant to return to his wandering ways, even though he yearned to find some secret advantage or new technique that would give him the edge over his brother that he so desperately needed.

But learning alongside Ranma meant having to watch as his rival progress at a rate that Ryoga could not hope to match. Like the Chestnut Fist technique, which Ranma picked up in just three days time, which even Sensei Comb thought to be impressive.

Ryoga's speed had improved considerably but he was hobbled in his training by the damned curse that kept cropping up at unexpected moments. Somehow he would always get splashed or wind up landing in the koi pond when he was least prepared for it.

And then the pig took over, while Ryoga sat back and watched the world from a mere six inches off the ground. His pride, his manhood, his self-respect all negated by a curse that he had no control over. He felt pathetic and alone.

And then…she appeared…like a heavenly goddess of mercy, picking him up and taking her into her arms and holding her to her bosom.

His beautiful redheaded Goddess.

"Charlotte !"

Ryoga was startled by the voice speaking from directly behind him, but before he knew what was about a pair of hands snatched him up off of the ice and pulled him into a different kind of embrace than the one he had enjoyed at the hands of Ranko, and suddenly his otherwise miserable day was about to take a decided turn for the worse as he struggled in vain against gentle hands that were gripping him almost like a visegrip…

"Are you really certain that it's such a good idea not cueing them in about the boy's Jusenkyo curse?" Silk asked at the table that she and Comb were sitting at together.

"Probably not," Comb replied, "It's probably a bad idea, maybe even the worst so far. But you know me, I act on impulse and do my thinking later."

"That's why I like hanging around with you," Silk smiled, "You're trouble."

"And you like trouble," Comb smiled, "So we make a good team. Of course if Grandmother were here she'd be all over me about the decisions I've made, teaching those kids some basic Amazon techniques. Probably give me some lecture about not respecting our traditions, or teaching our secrets to Outsiders."

"Oh, admit it," Silk said sly, "You like having an excuse to spend more time with Shampoo, and letting her show off in front of her Airen. Even the Matriarch would have trouble finding fault with you for playing the part of a mother."

"Well, what of you?" Comb asked, "Are you starting to feel nostalgic? Thinking maybe if you'd stayed with Soun then those really would be your daughters?"

"You know better than to ask that of me," Silk replied, "As a Lore Master I know that things happen for a reason, and wishing to alter fate is just the height of folly. But still…I would be remiss not to confess that I do enjoy spending time with these girls. They may not be mine but I dare say that Kimiko would be a very proud mother indeed."

Comb looked down at her sundae, half eaten and already starting to melt, "I guess the problem is that I saw Ranko fish the pig out of the koi pond and then hug her to her bosom. I was going to tell her the truth…but I hesitated. And then I saw the way the pig was responding and I thought…well, why not? Let him have some time getting to know the real Ranma, maybe finally get over the Boy's belief that his brother is the embodiment of the devil. See how he reacts to being in an environment where he doesn't have to be on his guard all hours of the day."

"When he finds out the truth he's going to be angry," Silk replied.

"Yes, and I thought it would be only a matter of taking a bath that would expose the truth for both of them…yet somehow they dodged that bullet and managed to miss out on a moment of revelation," Comb looked rueful, "I know that we've seen some pretty amazing coincidences in our time, but timing like that leads you to wonder if the Gods are making a hobby out of messing with their lives."

"That would explain a lot," Silk admitted, "So, for three days and nights the boy has been on again, off again living the life of a House Pet. So what if Ranma and Kasumi come to you and complain that their Sensei has been permitting a situation such as this to go on without their knowing."

"I was prepared to face that on the first night," Comb replied, "And, frankly, there may be a moment coming if the boy keeps courting disaster the way he does."

"But you want him to get to like his brother when she's in her girl form?" Silk remarked, "That's got its own share of problems, you know."

"Well, let's just see if the boy can be calmed down by the love of a good woman before we get into questions on incest," Comb replied, "All I want is for my students to get along and stop picking fights over little things. Save their energies for the big fights that are yet to happen."

"Nice sentiments, Purple Locks," Atsuko said as she approached, "But have you seen my son anywhere about? Because I don't see him."

"What?" Comb and Silk turned back to the rink and then the former said, "That's odd…he was there a minutes ago."

"Oh dear," Silk's eyes became unfocused for a moment, "I sense he is still close nearby, but…I am perceiving very disturbed emanations from the boy. He is agitated and very worried."

"But what does that mean?" Atsuko asked.

"I don't know," Comb said as she looked ruefully down at her half-finished Sundae, "But as adults and their Senseis we had better go down there and find out…"

Akane had to admit that she was being petty, but she could not help but be amused as she guided her companion out onto the ice, coaching Shampoo very carefully on how to stay upright while moving on skates. After weeks of having the girl flaunt her natural abilities in the Martial Arts quite literally in her face it was nice to discover that there was something that the "Purple Haired Wonder" was not immeidately better at than Akane.

Of course she had been doing this for years, and this was Shampoo's first attempt at skating. Back home in China the Amazons trained to fight in the snow, but to put a couple of blades on their feet and actually skate across a frozen pond was something that would never have occurred to her.

Until she saw Akane do it and just had to be out there with her Airen, even if it meant falling on her face and landing on her head as many times as it took to get her posture just right.

"You're doing fine, Shampoo," Akane said, "You're slowly getting it, so just take your time and have a bit more patience."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo replied, holding hands with Akane, which normally she would have enjoyed a lot more were it not for the way that her knees were shaking and her feet were threatening to go flying out from underneath her.

"Hey, it's just like anything else, Shampoo," Akane said as reassuringly as she could manage, "Time and practice. Don't think about it, just do it…just like that one technique you were showing off to me the other day."

"Plucking chestnuts from open fire no big deal," Shampoo said, mimicking one of Akane's favorite expressions, "Run up side of wall just old Amazon trick. Walk up side of wall take much focus and use much Chi. But walk on ice much, much harder, Akane."

Akane smiled, "Hey, you look great…and I don't mean that in a physical sense. You just have to get used to the idea that the ice isn't going anywhere, but you might."

"Airen no laugh when Shampoo fall down?" Shampoo asked nervously as she started to feel her balance tilt and windmilled one arm wildly in an effort to regain her balance.

"Hey, don't be so frantic!" Akane urged, "Calm down-whoop!"

Shampoo lost it and Akane reflexively reached out to try and catch her, only to lose her balance as well as Shampoo hit the ice with her back and Akane fell on top of her, the wind going out of their sails in a mutual "Wuff!"

Normally Shampoo would have hunched her shoulders and easily withstood the fall, but this time she hit her head on the ice and partially cracked the latter. This made her momentarily see stars, though her skull was much too thick for so light a blow to cause an actual concussion.

But then she opened her eyes and found herself looking into the wide, startled eyes of her companion, who was staring down at her with concern as Akane said, "Shampoo? Shampoo…are you all right?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said weakly, for a moment too dazed to see much beyond the stars and halo that framed the beautiful face hovering above her.

"Kami-sama…did you hurt yourself?" Akane asked, then thrust a hand before her face and asked, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Ah…six?" Shampoo guessed because she was looking at them cross0-eyed, "Akane?"

"Yes, Shampoo?" the girl asked with real concern.

"Much Shampoo like that you on top her," the Amazon replied, "But maybe Shampoo easier breathe if you no have on stomach?"

"Oh…right," Akane hastily scrambled off the girl, much to Shampoo's regret as she would normally want to take advantage of the circumstances to cop a feel of her Airen.

Shampoo sat up and rubbed the lump on her head, groaning, "Think maybe teach easier technique next time…called Bakusai Tenketsu. Akane maybe like that one."

"Bakusai Tenketsu?" Akane asked, "The Exploding Point? Is that really so powerful?"

"Is used by men who work in mines on Amazon land," Shampoo explained as she tried to get back upon her knees, not wanting to look like a weak girl in the eyes of her Airen, "Can clear large boulder out of way by finding point that make rock break from inside."

"Oh," Akane thought that it sounded impressive and decided she would ask further about it from their Sensei the next time they were in the dojo.

She got up and offered Shampoo her hand, which the Amazon took with just a bit of hesitation. Once Shampoo was on her feet again she said, "Now, just stop trying so hard. Let it go, take it easy, try and have fun."

"Why is fun wearing knives over water turn to ice?" Shampoo asked, "Not know what happen if you fall in?"

"I'm sure your mother would bend our ears about Hypothermia," Akane smiled, "But right now don't think about that. Just think about…"

"Akane!" she was startled to hear Ranko's voice calling out to her, "Have you and Shampoo seen P-chan anywhere about?"

"Ranko?" Akane had to take a small bit of pleasure at seeing how the redhead was clinging to the side of Kasumi, having proven to be no more adept at skating than Shampoo, "Kasumi?"

"P-chan is missing," Kasumi replied, "We left him off to the side and thought he would have good sense to stay still. But when Ranko and I turned around and looked he was missing."

"Stupid Pig go missing?" Shampoo sniffed, "Why that surprising?"

"Stop calling him a Stupid Pig, he's our pet," Ranko snapped at Shampoo "And we didn't take our eyes off him for that long. At least…he couldn't have gotten that far in that short a time."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Akane remarked dryly, regretting that she had promised Sensei Comb to keep her mouth shut on the subject of Ryoga's Jusenkyo curse.

"We need to find the little sausage," Ranko said, "Before something happens to him, or they call Animal control, or put him in a Zoo, or something."

One might have been tempted from her flippant attitude to think that Ranko did not really care what happened to her new pet. But Akane had been around both halves of the Cursed Girl long enough to read the signs, and she could tell that the redhead was a lot more worried than she sounded like. Kasumi herself seemed very distressed about the status of the piglet, having been the one who encouraged his adoption into their bedroom.

"I certainly hope that he will be all right," Kasumi fretted aloud, "He is such a little thing and there are so many people around here who might not see him in time, and if they trip over him he could be injured…"

"Hey, don't work yourself into a state, Kasumi," Ranko said, "There wasn't any blood, and I'm sure the little guy has sense enough to get out of the way before somebody runs him over."

"Okay," Akane sighed, feeling stupid because she had made a stupid promise, and who in their right mind adopted a baby pig as a pet? She looked around and said, "We'd better split up and look around. It's a big sporting arena but I'm sure we can find traces of his hoof prints on the ice if we look carefully…"

"Shampoo know how to find Pig on ice," Shampoo replied, "In China good tracker. But many people make hard to see on ice, so maybe we go look where Ranko left him?"

"Makes sense," Ranko replied, "So what are we waiting for? Let's do it."

Of course they did not immediately get to it since it was awkward for Ranma to move very fast while clinging to the side of Kasumi, just as Akane was hobbled by Shampoo's death grip on her wrists. It was difficult to move very fast at all as Kasumi and Akane were the ones who had to steer their companions along upon the ice. And with so many other people sharing the ice it made it hard to move very quickly, especially with all the stares and jeering comments that they were receiving from small kids who found the sight of them so funny.

"Man, this blows," Ranko said, knowing what a pathetic sight they were presenting.

"Shampoo feel stupid," Shampoo the Amazon agreed, hating to feel so embarrassed before so many Outlanders, especially within sight of Akane.

"You're both doing fine," Kasumi said reassuring, "Just take it easy and try to ignore the rude comments."

"Yeah, who cares what a bunch of stupid kids think about you-PHAPH" Akane stammered as a snowball hit her in the face, causing her to whirl around and say, "Hey! You little brats! Who threw that?"

"Akane!" Ranko called out, looking suddenly very alarmed.

"Huh?" Akane turned around the belatedly realized that she had just let go of Shampoo's hands. In fact she had whirled around so fast that the net effect was that she had unintentionally thrown the other girl when she released her.

"AAIIRENN!" Shampoo cried as she went skating backwards, out of control and unable to stop herself in her momentum.

"Omigosh…!" Akane said as she started to move forward, only to see a blur move out of the corner of one eye, at which she said, "Huh?"

Shampoo knew that she was in trouble as she was still rather vague about how to slow herself down or avoid collision with the wall that was some thirty meters behind her back. At the rate at which she was traveling she would impact in a matter of seconds, and with no hope at all that Akane would be able to catch up with her in time to prevent this.

But then she sensed a body moving into position behind her, and then she found herself being caught up into strong arms that brought her hasty flight into gentle arrest. Strong male arms, she noticed, and as she tilted her head up in surprise she saw a boy's face hovering over her, very handsome and masculine and radiating a confidence that was very…manly.

"Are you all right, Miss?" he asked, "That was a pretty rude throw your friend gave you. Good thing I was around in order to prevent a tragedy."

"Ah…" Shampoo was suddenly very confused in her reaction. On the one hand she was grateful to have stopped, and the boy who rescued her seemed very handsome. On the other hand this boy seemed very cocky about the rescue, and there was just a bit of something in his smile that made Shampoo uneasy.

Not least for the fact that his hands were copping a feel of her chest, but she was prepared to cut him some slack on that since only a boy who did not like girls would pass up an opportunity such as this.

Akane, on the other hand, saw the boy catch Shampoo and felt immediate relief…that is until she saw him smile down at her and start to crane his neck, and almost instantly her gratitude turned to something much closer to outrage.

"I am so glad to see that you are unhurt," the brown haired boy was saying while his face hovered over Shampoo's, as though he was expecting her gratitude to be forthright, "It would be a pity to see a lovely face like that in pain. I can think of much more pleasant things to do with such loveliness…"

Shampoo's confusion intensified. On the one hand the boy was quite attractive, and for another it would have been only natural for a man of the Amazons to seek an advantage of an Amazon whom he had just rescued. Shampoo was grateful for the rescue, but not at all certain if that qualified this man to obtain a favor, such as he appeared to be expecting. Nor did she feel inclined to give one out for free since knew hew her Kiss would have significance and it had to be reserved for a man who was pleasing to Akane.

But as that thought crossed her mind she suddenly heard her Airen's voice in tones that she had never heard uttered before, "GET YOUR DAMNED PAWS OFF OF HER, YOU JERK!"

The boy looked up in surprise, just in time to see a mitten-covered fist fill his vision, and all at once he saw stars, pin-wheels and planets.

Shampoo suddenly found herself released from the grip of the boy, but before she could begin to fall down again Akane wrapped her own arms around her waist and halted her in mid-motion.

"Are you all right?" Akane asked, "Did he try to…?"

"Airen?" Shampoo asked in confusion, wondering if she really had hit her head too hard because it sounded like genuine concern was in the voice of her beloved.

"Wow, you sure decked that guy," Ranko said, spying the fellow where he had impacted with a wall some meters away.

"Akane, that was very rude," Kasumi chided, "That young man was only trying to help."

"Yeah, help himself to Shampoo's lips you mean," Akane growled, looking at the girl in her arms and saying, "I also noticed him copping a feel, the Jerk. But why didn't you try and stop him?"

"Ah…" Shampoo did not know how to answer that, especially in light of her knowing that he was the sort of boy she would normally be sizing up as a potential mate for her Airen. It had been an instinctive thing, like a warning sign, but not strong enough to trigger a more forceful reaction.

"Aw, come on, Akane," the voice of Ukyo cut in on their conversation, prompting heads to turn and see the approach of the ponytailed chef and the short haired middle Tendo sister. "What did you expect her to do? Punch his lights out then go splat upon the ice?"

"Looks like you've made your place, little sister," Nabiki said, "About time if you asked me."

"Huh?" Akane said, turning and looking at Shampoo, and then hastily letting her go, though this time Shampoo remained standing upright, much too stunned to even think about falling over.

"Looks like you guys had a run in with Mikado the Molester," Ukyo said.

"Mikado the Molester?" Kasumi asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he's got some sort of reputation among the schools," Nabiki remarked, "I heard him claim to have kissed nine hundred and ninety-seven women. Tried to make me nine hundred and ninety-eight, but Ukyo here ran interference."

"Say what?" Ranko asked, "Ucchan?"

"Somebody tried to kiss you, Nabiki?" Akane asked with a skeptical expression.

"Try not to look too surprised," Nabiki retorted, "And no, I didn't get the chance to charge him for that. He's loaded enough, though, that I am considering a civil suit."

"And such a shame that would be because you truly would be quite the challenging conquest," the boy himself remarked as he somehow appeared in their midst, looking no worse for the wear for all that he had hit the wall at a pretty solid clip.

"Gak!" Ranko said, "Where did you come from?"

"Never mind about such trivialities," the man replied, turning to Ranko, "But how could I not be attracted to the midst of a group of such ravishing beauties? Indeed, each of you is more fair to the eye than the other…."

"Hah?" Ranko said, finding the boy was leaning over her, "Hey! Now wait a minute…"

"Oh my," Kasumi said, seeing the young man who was making a play for her fiancée.

"All right, that's enough," Ukyo turned around, "Hit the road, Buddy! We're not buying what you're trying to sell here."

"I was not talking to you, Kuonji-san," Mikado's voice dropped noticeably in temperature, "And we will have satisfaction in the arena this time next week."

"I will have satisfaction right now if you don't back off, Jackass!" Ukyo bristled, reaching for the handle of her ever-present weapon.

"How absurd," Mikado said dismissively, "I knew that you were a callow uncultured brute when we fought two years ago, Kuonji-san, but I had no idea that you were such a sore loser."

Ukyo swung with her peel, but Mikado was no longer in arms reach. What he was within reach of, however, was Ranko, having somehow pried the diminutive redhead from her position along Kasumi's hip.

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi turned around in surprise, momentarily forgetting their common agreement to always refer to Ranma by her feminine alias whenever she was in girl form.

"Come back here, you Jackass!" Ukyo snarled, waving her peel.

"Hey-wait a minute, Guy!" Ranko protested, finding herself caught between breaking loose of the man's grip and finding herself helpless once again in the middle of the ice, "Ah…you really don't want to do this…"

"No need to be shy, my dear," Mikado said, "Senzenen Mikado has never allowed a lovely creature such as you to suffer a let down on the ice. Though I warn you, I have a reputation for being a heart and couple breaker."

"A what?" Ranko asked, only to see his face filling up her range of vision as he quite easily lifted her from the ice, making her immediately regret not punching his lights out.

But before Senzenen could finish the task of raising her to his lips a wind suddenly whipped up all around them, causing the man to pause and say, "What…?"

Ranma-who by now had a pretty good idea of what that wind signified-was better braced as they suddenly got buffeted by a blast of sheer winds that swirled around like a miniature tornado that lifted them both off of the ice, then separated them in mid-air, sending Senzenen flying while Ranko began to fall down to the ice once again.

To her surprise she found herself being caught in mid-air by Nabiki, who seemed to have positioned herself directly beneath her as though anticipating this particular outcome, and with smooth control lowered Ranko back to the ice so that the redhead could gently skate along beside her as though they both had practiced this routine for months.

Kasumi stood there holding her bokken, resolute and determined looking as her eyes were filled with a very rare look of quietly self-controlled outrage.

"Hah?" Ukyo asked as they looked upon Kasumi, "Where was she carrying that wooden sword of hers?"

"You don't want to know," Nabiki replied as she skated to a halt with Ranko.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Think maybe Molester boy make Airen sister angry?"

"You think?" Akane shuddered, "I don't remember the last time I've seen Kasumi look like that."

Kasumi blinked her eyes and then said, "Oh my. Was that a little much? I wasn't trying to hurt that boy, I just wanted to make him let go of Ranma."

"And splendidly executed, my dear Kasumi-sama," said Kodachi as she and Ryomi came skating up to join the others, "You sent that callow cad packing with remarkable dispatch. Not that I would expect any less of my dear Oneechan of the Blade."

"You guys seen my brother about?" Ryomi asked, "Mom told me to look for the baka, and I was wondering if he'd gone wandering this way."

"Nope, can't help you there, Ryomi-chan," Akane replied, "We were just about to go looking ourselves…"

"I thought we were going to find P-chan?" Ranko asked.

"Ah…right," Nabiki said, "So…how you doing, Sport?"

"Just fine, and thanks for the save just now, Nabiki," Ranko smiled back, "Your timing couldn't be better."

"Ah…just…trying to help," Nabiki replied, hoping that no one thought the flushing crimson around her cheeks was anything but cold induced.

"It was a magnificent display against that Cad who steals kisses off of unsuspecting women," Kodachi said, "You were wise to put him in his place, Kasumi-sama, before he could attempt to do the same with you, Sword Sister."

"Ah…well…you don't think my behavior was too…excessive?" Kasumi asked.

"Naw, I'd say it was about right," Akane replied, "Now if only that jerk could get the hint and stop bugging us."

"Fat chance of that, Sugar," Ukyo replied, "He's like a shark in the water when he smells fresh meat, and when he sets his sights on a girl he won't let off until he's made another notch in his belt."

"What is notch in belt?" Shampoo asked.

"Think of it as a kind of tally that scum like him use to count girls like they're trophies," Ryomi said with a snort, "I've seen his type before. They're real pests, and a damned nuisance to all women."

"Never mind," Ranko said, "Something you don't want to know about trust me. I feel sick just thinking about it. I mean…suppose he'd actually kissed me?"

"You mean that'd be your first kiss, Sugar?" Ukyo smiled, "Don't tell me that you and your cute girlfriend here…"

"Ah…" both Ranma and Kasumi glanced away, curiously enough in opposite directions.

Ukyo blanched, "You're kidding…"

"Afraid not, Sugar," Nabiki smiled coyly, "At least…if they have I haven't heard about it."

"Yes, and while on that subject," Kodachi said, "What is this about you and Kuonji-san challenging Senzenen to a skating match? Is there something going on around you that you are not telling?"

"Huh?" Nabiki blinked, then glanced at Ukyo, who colored and looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

"Ah…well…don't really know how it worked out that way," Ukyo said, "But Nab-chan and me…"

"Oh my," Kasumi said with a puzzled expression.

"Nabchan?" Ranko repeated.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Saotome," Nabiki turned to Kodachi, "Where did you hear about that?"

"It was on the rumor mill only minutes after you agreed to face him," Kodachi smiled, "Blame your own people for circulating it, though you would have been better advised not to make your declaration in so public a place."

"My people?" Nabiki said, then frowned, "Ryonami…"

"You guys picked a fight with that Creep?" Ranko asked.

"Not a fight, Ranko-chan," Ukyo said, "At least…not in the conventional sense. It's more like a high-powered duel where you battle on skates and fight in pairs, mixed couples and all of that."

"You know about them, Ukyo-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"I fought Makado two years ago with another girl," Ukyo balled a fist, "It wasn't pretty, and I've held a grudge against that Jackass ever since."

"Two years?" Akane said, frowning, "What kind of a creep is that guy anyway?"

"Sounds like a real pest to me," said Ryomi.

"Is very bad man," Shampoo said, "Shampoo could tell he have eyes no mean what he say. Is handsome man, but no handsome inside. Only want girl make him think he special."

"Yeah," Ranko turned to Kodachi, "You don't think he's related to your brother by any chance, Kodachi?"

"Do not speak such insulting words, my Dear Saotme-san," Kodachi said primly, only to stroke her chin and appear thoughtful, "But now that you bring the subject up to my attention, I would confess a certain facile resemblance between him and Tatewa000MMMPH?"

To everyone's surprise Kodachi's face was turned around and tilted upward by a hand that guided her to meet a face that descended from above to meet in a kiss that took the aristocratic girl by total surprise.

For a moment everyone was too stunned with surprise to act or say a word, and then the moment broke and they heard Senzenen say the words, "Nine hundred and ninety-eight. Two more to go and I'll make an even thousand."

That was all it took to break the impasse, and then Ranko cried out, "YOU BASTARD!"

And without a second word launched her frontal assault upon the other boy, who easily side-stepped the attack as Ranko went sailing past and crashed into the ice.

"Wait your turn," Senzenen said, "I haven't forgotten about-URK!"

He went down so fast he hardly even realized that the bokken in Kasumi's hand had even moved. This time he stayed down as Kasumi raised her bokken and said, "That was for your disrespectful behavior to my fiancée…and for what you did to my good friend, Kodachi."

"Hey…Kuno-san?" Hitomi asked, "Are you all right?"

Kodachi stood there looking shocked, and then she exploded with a furious cry of, "NOOOO!"

And then she turned around and started running for the exit, making haste while sobbing, as though it were with ease for her to run on ice with the skates on.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said in dismay.

"Kodachi," Akane murmured.

Ranko extricated herself out of the hole she had put in the ice and said, "Where is that bastard? Let me at him! I'll tear him apart, I swear it!"

"Calm yourself, Ranma-kun," Kasumi spoke sharply, "I feel just as strongly about this as you, possibly even more. But we cannot carry matters to excess without bringing shame upon our Dojo."

Ranko actually halted in mid-lunge and said, "But…Kasumi…"

"I see you're actually standing on your own power this time," Nabiki noted.

"What?" Ranko glanced down, "But….WHOOP!" and suddenly she was on her back again as fast as lightning.

"And he's down again," Akane sighed, glancing at Shampoo, "Are you sure you two aren't related?"

"Maybe so, Sugar," Ukyo said as she stared down at the young man laid out upon the floor, "But I wouldn't mind issuing some righteous wrath myself after watching this bastard pull his crap on one more innocent victim."

"I think that's the first time anybody has ever used that term on Kodachi," Nabiki said, "But I agree, this clown's too much. And he'll keep on coming until he nails two of us as his number nine-nine-nine and one thousand."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Then maybe we make sure he no get chance."

"Hey, we don't do that kind of thing, Shampoo," Akane said, "Let's just turn the guy over to the Police and charge him with criminal Assault and Sexual Harassment."

Ukyo made a noise, "You think it's not been tried before? He's the heir to the Senzenen fortune. He has powerful guardians who can bail him out, and several key politicians in his pocket. Why else do you think he can pull his crap almost a thousand times and still not be in an institution?"

"Then we gotta find a way of making sure he gets the message," Ranko said, "Not by killing him but something else far worse. Shampoo?"

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo responded.

"Wait," Akane said, "You don't mean…that, do you?"

"Mean what?" Ryomi looked around at the faces of Ranko, Kasumi, Akane, Shampoo and Nabiki, "Oh, come on! You know I hate being the one left out of knowing stuff like this!"

"I don't like it, but it may be the only answer," Kasumi said, "This young man has gone too far, and his obsession could prove to be a threat to more than just poor Kodachi's mental well being."

The purple haired Amazon looked up and said, "Shampoo mother…she say no use technique. But maybe this one time…make Boy no want touch girl again…ever."

"You can do that?" Ukyo asked, "How?"

"Hey!" Ryomi spoke up, "Over there! Is that Ryoga?"

"Ryoga?" Ranko turned around, then blinked, "Hey! It's P-chan!"

"P-chan?" Kasumi looked up, following her iinazuke's line of sight as they saw a girl with frizzy light brown hair approaching them on skates with a distinctly familiar looking pig in her arms, "Oh, my."

"What are you doing to Miki?" she asked, "I'll bet it was something naughty. He's always doing stuff to get girls annoyed with him. Azusa always tells him that people don't like him being bad."

"Who?" Akane asked.

"Shiratori Azusa," Ukyo's tone dropped, "The other half of the Golden Pair."

"The Golden Pair?" Ranko asked.

"Oh yeah," Nabiki snapped her fingers, "I believe I've heard of them. No wonder this guy's name was so familiar."

Shampoo frowned, "What girl with curly hair do with Pig?"

"Oh this?" the girl held up the pig in her hands, "This is Charlotte, Azusa 's new friend."

"P-chan," Ranko reached out for the pig, only to have the girl snatch it away so that the redhead was grasping air and stumbled forward, "Whoops!"

"Naughty girl!" the curly haired girl scolded, "Charlotte belongs to Azusa , and you can't have!"

"Charlotte ?" Ryomi said, holding a hand over her mouth, "You're calling him… Charlotte?"

The pig glared at the younger girl and made sharp squealing noises, then pawed the air in the direction of Kasumi as though making his entreaty.

"P-chan," Kasumi stepped forward, still holding her bokken in hand, "I'm afraid I must insist that you…what?" she looked down at her hands, which no longer were holding her bokken.

"Oh, Pierre!" said Azusa, who now held the bokken in both hands, "Azusa is so glad she found you! Oh…wait a minute. Where is Charlotte?"

"Is here," said Shampoo as she held the pig up triumphantly, "No can hold two objects same time, Shampoo notice."

"Give him here," Kasumi reached out her hands and smiled, "Thank you, Shampoo. You've been a big help."

"Shampoo happy help Big Sister," the Amazon smiled, turning to Akane, "Did Shampoo do good by Airen?"

"You did great," Akane grinned, "And look, you're standing up on ice on your own power."

"Shampoo is?" the Purple haired girl blinked, then glanced down, only to suddenly invert as her legs slipped out from underneath her.

"Ah…and maybe I should have kept my mouth shut about that," Akane said lamely.

"No kidding," Nabiki turned around, only to react with a start, "Hey!"

"Give Charlotte back!" Azusa was actually pounding at Ranko with her stolen bokken, with Ranko, who blocked each thrust with both hands crossing before her, " Azusa wants! Azusa wants! Azusa wants!"

"Hey, quit it, you little twerp!" Ranko demanded, only to gag as Senzenen rose up from the floor and groped her from behind.

"Ah, and now you will be my Nine-hundredth-ninety-nine-AWK!" he cried as Azusa stared whacking him instead of Ranma.

"Azusa wants Charlotte back!" she cried, " Azusa wants! Azusa wants! Azusa wants!"

"Yeesh," Ryomi said, "Talk about a one track mind!"

Senzenen knocked the bokken away after receiving several blows and then snarled in the face of the other girl, "THAT HURTS, YOU LITTLE IDIOT! STOP HITTING ME! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TOOK YOUR PRECIOUS CHARLOTTE !"

Azusa at once went all girly and said, "Don't yell at Azusa, Mikey! Azusa only want what's best for Azusa."

"What's best for her would be a paddling," Nabiki said.

"No kidding, Sugar," agreed Ukyo, "Long since time somebody gave her one."

Senzenen pried the bokken out of the grip of the other girl then calmly turned around and offered it to Kasumi, "Here you are. I apologize for my partner's rude conduct. She is always doing annoying things like stealing the belongings of other people and giving them weird French names. She is such a nuisance."

"Pot call kettle," Akane murmured.

"What you say, Airen," Shampoo fervently agreed from her prone position.

Kasumi was careful to hold the pig in her arms as she stared at her bokken then at the young man who gripped it, then said, "No thank you. I would rather not accept anything from your hand if it is just the same."

"Whoah," Nabiki arched her eyebrows and looked at her older sister in surprise, never before having heard a tone so rude and dismissive as that now coming from Kasumi.

"Interesting," Senzenen then tossed the bokken over to Ranma, who reflexively caught it, "Then I take it you are challenging me, Madam? That's two in one day. I must be well favored by the Gods of Fortune."

"Man, don't you ever get tired of yourself, Senzenen?" Ukyo bristled.

"Why grow weary when the chase has become that much more interesting," Senzenen smiled, "Very well, I will accept the challenge, but only if you meet my conditions."

"Which are?" Kasumi asked, on the surface sounding casual but with a tone that made even Akane look worried.

"One week and I face Kuonji and this lovely girl in a match where she is the prize whom I shall claim in the form of a kiss," Senzenen pointed at a surprised Nabiki, "After which I will be at liberty to accept your challenge, and I am eager to test myself against you, my dear lady…and any Male companion whom you choose to sake beside you. Mixed couples only, and to the victor go the spoils of your lips. You can even use that stick if you prefer it."

"Why wait a week?" Kasumi asked, "Why not face me now?"

"Ah…Oneechan?" Nabiki coughed politely, then nodded to Ranko, "Maybe a week…isn't so bad?"

"Oh," Kasumi arched her eyebrows, "Good point. One week it is, then. And I will be skating with my iinazuke as my partner."

"A fiancé? Twice so interesting," Senzenen smiled, "Mademoiselle, the game is afoot. But I warn you…there is a reason why the Golden Pair are also known as the Couple Cleavers."

"Couple Cleavers?" Ranko asked.

"Because no Couple has ever survived when they go up against Mickey and Azusa," the curly haired girl replied, only to look crossly at her partner, " Azusa still wants Charlotte!"

"Oh, yes," Senzenen sighed, "The Pig will be part of the deal as well. Trust me, promising that will be the only way to get her to shut up."

Said pig made a squealing noise, and Kasumi said, "Oh my…"

"Man, you're two of a kind," said Ryomi, "I can't decide which of you is more crazy."

"Do you wish to offer a challenge then, Miss?" Senzenen asked.

"What, are you nuts?" Ryomi blurted, "Get away from me! You suck!"

"Very well, in a week then," the tall man said haughtily before turning around and skating away with Azusa hovering near him, "Until then, Au revoir."

As they watched them go Shampoo leaned closer to Ranko and said, "Still think maybe use Heng Fang Gao on crazy boy and girl."

"Unfortunately," Ranko replied, "Now that we've issued the challenge, and it's been accepted, we have no choice but to fight. But after this is over, Sham-chan?"

"Is yes?" Shampoo inquired.

"You can take their memories away when we're done beating them into the ice," Ranko replied, "Or make sure Captain Jerk-Face forgets all about his win. And maybe do the same to me if I'm forced to kiss him…Yucko!"

"Is deal," Shampoo agreed, "Long as also do to Shampoo."

"I don't like this, Kasumi," Akane said, "Those two look like they know their business on skates, while Ranko can barely stand upright on her own power."

"Hey, I can hold my own just fine," Ranko snapped, "If this is Martrial Arts figure skating then I can do it. I can do anything if it has martial arts to it."

"Excuse me if I burst the Saotome bubble for a minute here," Nabiki said, "But the Golden Pair are undefeated skating champions who have survived at least two hundred undefeated battles on the ice while you and Shampoo are just rank amateurs who barely even know how to stand."

"She's right, Sugar," Ukyo said, "I've gone up against them myself and lived to tell about it, and Nabiki here can skate easily enough. So can Kasumi…but as for you…"

"Hey, I just need practice," Ranma said, only to glance around and ask, "And I…hey, is it getting warm in here all of a sudden?"

"Ah…the others all backed away from the redhead, but their eyes were focused on something that was t least two heads taller and positioned directly behind her.

"What was that again, Young Lady?" Comb's Battle Aura was nearly visible to the naked eye, and her voice had a chilling tone, like the crack of doom itself being uttered by an Angel of Death, "Did I just hear that you accepted a challenge match without bothering to consult with your Sensei first?"

"EEP!" Ranko stiffened, "Sensei?"

"I told you not to accept any more such matches until I had given you my express permission," Comb rumbled with a smile that did not seem either warm or inviting, "I know my ace star pupils would not be foolish enough to do that. So what do you have to say for yourselves, my Pupils?"

"Ah," Ranko said, sensing how her fellow students were backing away from her presence, and suddenly she knew implicitly that things were about to heat up on the ice with it being anyone's guess just who was going to get kissed, and by whom in the battle royal that was very soon to follow…

Continued.

Comments, criticisms, Circumcision using Skanes" shadowmane

The battle lines are drawn and the warriors take their place on the field of conflict, but who will be skating against whom, and why foes must become friends in, "Kiss and Tell," or, "Skating the Borders to Madness!"

Be there!


	25. Chapter 25

Tsundere25

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Well now," said Nabiki, "This is certainly an interesting turn of events."

"Wait, I'm confused here," said Ryoga.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Ranma as he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Hey, I'm with Uncle Ryoga on this one, Pop," said Ranko, "I mean…this Line is so messed up that even I'm having trouble keeping track of everything. I mean, you're engaged to Aunt Kasumi, Mom's got a crush on you but she's pairing up with Aunt Ukyo…"

"Well, why not?" Nabiki said as she sipped her coffee, "Looked at from a certain lights, Kuonji-san can seem pretty dashing, especially if you don't know her true gender. Plus she has a pretty good head for business."

"That's something I've never figured out, Mom," Ranko said, "How can anybody mistake Ukyo for a boy? She's way too cute for that. I mean, I've met a whole bunch of her offspring, and they're pretty hot, either boy or girl…or somewhere in between…"

"Yeah, can't imagine why anybody would fall for that one, right Pig?" Ranma asked.

"No idea what you mean by that, Cross-Dresser," Ryoga smiled back, both acting nonchalant and sampling their own tea as though nothing were the matter.

"Obviously my counterpart has yet to notice her lack of an Adam's Apple," Nabiki continued smoothly, "Plus she's had half a lifetime of practice in pretending to be a boy at this point."

"Okay," Ranko sighed, seeing that none of her elders were going to concede the point, "So here my real Mom is engaged to marry Aunt Shampoo…guess I can't really hold that one against her. Aunt Shampoo was such a real Hottie, and most of her daughters are pretty much off the chart for basic Hotness."

"Keep your tongue in your mouth, Squirt," Ranma winked, "She's old enough to be your mother."

"Hmph," Nabiki sniffed, "Frankly I think it's a good match. They're both violent and hot tempered, but Shampoo has a lot of pent up sensual energies that Akane is going to have to deal with one way or another. Plus Akane can be pretty level headed when she's not throwing temper tantrums, so I'd say the two of them pretty much balance out, don't you think?"

"I guess," Ranma scratched his head, "I always wondered if Akane would be happier getting in touch with her inner Tomboy."

"The thing I can't wrap my head around is the fact that P-chan's been adopted by Ranma and Kasumi as their pet," Ryoga turned and glanced at his brother, "That means this version of you sleeps with this version of me snuggling between your…"

"Don't go there," Ranma growled in warning.

"The thing I'm having trouble with is the presence of Kodachi," Nabiki spoke up as she glanced past their booth overlooking the ice rink, "This version appears to act more stable on the surface, but I can feel the roiling emotions swelling beneath her surface waiting to burst out. And now that Senzenen has thrown a huge rock in to break up that surface…"

"Yeah, no kidding," Ranko said, "Stealing that kiss like that. I'd half expected her to take out her ribbon and whip him into bloody strips."

"You sure it's safe to let her take off running like that?" Ryoga asked.

"Hey, you know the rules as good as me," Ranma said, "Don't interfere in the development of a Stream. It just creates more ripples and all of that. Right now all we can do is observe and report…which reminds me. Looks like we're got plenty of company there."

"You finally noticed, Ranma-kun?" Nabiki finished sipping at her coffee, "The events of this Line appear to have drawn quite an audience. I count several Gods, an Archmage or two, another Lore Master and at least three or more Immortals."

"That many?" Ranko glanced around, "Hey…Kishijoten and Aunt Peorth. Guess they came to watch the show. Wonder how much of this mischief was their doing?"

"Probably a lot more than those two Busy-Bodies would own up to," said Ranma, "That Senjiru guy's the one who surprises me. Thought he never left the protective Holy Ground of his mountain cabin?"

"That one is a puzzle," Nabiki conceded, "As is the presence of O'Shea and Dubois. Guess they really are attracted to trouble like moth to a flame."

"I'm kind of worried about my Mom working with Shampoo's Mom to help train us on this Timeline," Ryoga said, "Mom was trying to protect me from my Grandmother back in these times, and being together like this…it's just bound to attract her notice."

"Kind of with you there, Bro," Ranma said, only to glance to the side as he said, "'Scuze me, this will only take a moment…"

He got up out of the booth with even Nabiki looking puzzled, and then they saw the trench coated man approached a distraught looking fellow was heading towards the ice rink.

"Excuse me there, Sir," Ranma said with a more proper tone than what he normally employed, "About those damages to your ice rink."

"Get out of my way, you," the Proprietor of the rink said, trying to move around Ranma, which proved nearly impossible as Ranma moved to interpose hios broad-shouldered presence directly in his path,

"You are no doubt worrying about the activities taking place down there," Ranma continued, "But I am here to reassure you that everything is being taken care of and there is absolutely no reason for you to worry about things. Just forward the damages to this address and one of our agents will be more than happy to compensate you for costs of repairs and all of that."

The man took a card that Ranma offered and glanced down, "Senzenen AGAIN?"

"You are familiar with our client?" Ranma asked with a tone of soisant innocence.

"That scoundrel!" the proprietor fumed, "This isn't the first time he's been responsible for stirring up trouble! I'd have banned him from my establishment if he wasn't so highly connected! I swear, this time he's gone too far! Now I'm going to charge him double the cost of damages to our rink."

"Just make sure to send the bill for damages to the address there listed," Ranma smiled, "And be sure to give my regards to Toishido-san. Tell her Mister Tenma sends his regards. And it's been a pleasure doing business."

"I wish I could say the same," the proprietor fumed, turning around and heading back in the direction of his office.

Ranma smiled as he turned around, only to hear Ryoga ask, "I thought we weren't supposed to interfere in this Timestream."

"Who's interfering?" Ranma chuckled evilly, "I just set that guy on the right path to making back the cost of damages that might otherwise get sent to the Tendo dojo."

"Nevertheless," Nabiki said, "That was sneaky, sly and duplicitous," she smiled, "Kind of reminds me of me."

"Hey, I learned from the best," Ranma gave back with an almost boyish grin.

"Careful," she said with a coy look, "Flattery might get you somewhere…and we are on assignment."

Ryoga sighed, "Just get a hotel room first this time, Guys? You know what a risk it is when I have to drag you half naked out of the public restrooms…"

"Of course you know that Uncle Mikado isn't going to enjoy hearing from his Trustee Guardians that he's once again dipping into the family fortune," Ranko noted.

"Like I give a crap about that?" her adopted father smiled ominously, "Although I suppose I do owe him a favor on that one timeline when he saved my life…"

"Where he what?" Ryoga blinked, "And how did he do that?"

"He married Akane," Ranma chuckled, glancing at Ranko, "Remember the one where that friend of yours was dating that C'thuwulf Bioroid?"

"Oh yeah," Ranko nodded, "Senzenen Muku Dori and Rhea Kano. I kind of liked that One, lots of fun characters running around there."

"My point exactly," Ranma smiled, "And, best of all, it's one of those lines where I had Ucchan-OOOF!" he reacted as Nabiki took a giant fan and smacked it down atop his head.

"I just knew you were going to bring her in on this," Nabiki growled, then withdrew the fan and looked thoughtfully off towards the rink, "Still, I suppose I couldn't blame you for that. After all, Kuonji is rather dashing, and I suppose my counterpart here could find that sort appealing."

"Huh?" Ranma frowned as he turned around, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Nabiki said cheerfully, sticking her tongue out before winking, "Forget I said anything, Ranma-kun."

"With you that'd be like forgetting to breathe," Ranma said warily, but nonetheless took the hint and dropped the subject…

"Senjiro Heiki," Peorth frowned, "What is his interest in my daughters?"

"What do you think it is, Cherie?" Siren replied, sipping at her Ginseng Teat, "The Oldest one has obviously caught his interest with that that sword maneuver that she just executed."

"After what happened when he taught his arts to her mother?" Peorth balled her fists, "As if I would permit that."

"I'm afraid its not your call to make here, Darling," Siren pointed out, "You're still under a Restraint Command and dare not interfere for fear of angering your Kami-sama."

Peorth glanced down, "I still remember the wounds and injuries inflicted in the flesh of Kimiko when I occupied her body those last few years of her life. Have you any idea what an agony it was for her just to move in the morning? If I hadn't been lending her my strength the poor thing would have been taking pain killers the whole entire day. I can almost see the red marks, the lesions, the tears in my flesh brought about by his damned Batthosai maneuver…"

"Try and remember that Kimiko only passed down a few of her arts to her eldest child," Siren said, "Ones you selected for her, I believe."

"The ones I thought that she could master," Peorth replied, "And that would do her the least amount of internal damage."

"I must say that I am quite impressed with what I have seen so far," Siren remarked, "Even before she began Amazon training she was quite the minor adept. And now…her internal control is increasing almost dayly. I doubt very much that she could have manifested a wind that strong only a few weeks ago, and now she did it with very little effort."

"Kasumi was always a good kid," Peorth glanced towards the arena, "Kind, thoughtful, obedient, always concerned about others. It was a delight being her mother, I hardly ever had problems when she was around to calm things down with her presence. It was like when I taught her how to cook…at first the poor dear couldn't even boil water, but then, though dedication and hard practice…she exceeded even my lofty expectations."

"You sound very proud of her," Siren said, "As is your right as her spiritual Mother."

"She wasn't mine, she was Kimiko's," Peorth said, "Who was my Template…so I suppose I should take comfort in that. It's good to see how much she's grown as a woman. Nine years…might as well have been a thousand."

"And yet she seems strangely reminiscent of someone else we both happen to know," Siren remarked as she refilled her tea with a wave of one hand, as though it were being poured by an invisible servant.

"Ah…" Peorth grimaced slightly, "Oh yes…Belldandy. Kasumi is one of her Templates."

"I'm not surprised," Siren said, "They have so very much in common. Only…I wonder whose Template the middle child is supposed to be?"

"Nabiki?" Peorth shot a glance at her blonde companion, "You're still thinking of recruiting her, aren't you?"

"Any why not, dare I ask?" Siren smiled, "Promising candidates for training like her do not grow on trees these days. Or would you expect me to sponsor her for one of the Magical Academies at this late age? I don't think she'd make their entrance examinations."

"I wasn't talking Hogwarts or anything like that," Peorth said testily, "I mean do you actually intend to keep pestering her until she gives in and becomes your apprentice?"

"Well, that's entirely up to her," Siren replied, "But I'm prepared to wait for her answer, as much time as she needs. In the meantime I am letting her know that I still have an interest."

"That is so much like you," a withered voice said with the sound of a rapping staff striking the floor with a limping walk, "Set things up the way you like then and then call it Fate when people take your cues and do what you want."

"Uh oh," Peorth said, "Busted."

"Ah…my dear Granddaughter," Siren turned around, "I was wondering when you'd finally clear your busy schedule to pay us a visit?"

Lotion the Elder-who was younger than the other two women but appeared so much older on the surface-stood there regarding her eternally youthful kinswoman and saying, "The Matriarch asked me to check on you as you have been rather negligent in filing routine reports to the Council. And now I can see why. You have found something that absorbs your attention."

"Well, can you blame me?" Siren smiled back, "You weren't around and a very promising candidate has come to my attention, one whom I have been sounding out for her potential."

"Because she is like me," Lotion replied, "And you want her for yourself."

"You make it sound like I'm trolling in the Playground, Dear," Siren leaned forward and rested her chin upon her wrists, "I'll admit the child is fair enough to look upon, and she might be good for a tumble or two. But I am hardly that desperate. And besides, the type of relationship that I want to enjoy with this one is strictly the Business sort, I assure you."

"And why don't I find that very convincing?" Peorth wondered.

"Long experience and a reputation that is rather difficult to live down, Grandmother," Lotion said, "At any event, the Matriarch has expressed her concerns and wishes to know what progress Silk and her Granddaughter are making in this instance."

"Quite well, as you can plainly see," Silk nodded to the arena, where a fearsome battle aura was just then rising from the slender form of the purple haired Chinese Doctor, "Comb is whipping the little rapscallions into shape even as we speak. I must say that even I have difficulty remembering when I've ever seen a more promising crop of candidates for Warband training."

"Warband training?" Lotion arched a withered eyebrow, "She would go as far as that?"

Siren smiled, "Tell the Matriarch that she has nothing to fear and that matters are well in hand. Her Granddaughter is making right a situation that she found broken and in shambles, and that the Heir to the Matriarch's line is progressing nicely under the training that she is receiving in the company of her Airen."

"I see," Lotion frowned, "Most interesting. A bold maneuver on Comb's part."

"I thought you'd grasp the situation," Siren smiled, "As opportunistic as it might appear, Comb has taken her daughter under her wing in spite of the Matriarch's objections and is training her even now in the arts that she will need to learn in order to progress as a fighter. As an Elder myself I assure you that Amazon Law is being strictly maintained and observed…"

"More bent to suit Comb's needs," Lotion replied, "But I suppose I can hardly fault her for that. I was against her decision to separate mother and child in the first place. Perhaps this would be a chance to see which of us was the wiser in that regard."

"You're welcome to stay and watch if you like," Siren replied, "But before you go back home there is someone I would recommend that you consult with…someone whose name would terrify the Matriarch if it were to be whispered…even more than my name."

"I see," Lotion said, "Ganglot. So, the rumors are true that she has returned…"

"You were expecting, maybe, her apprentice?" Siren tipped her tea up and smiled, "He is still locked in that cave, and as far as I can determine the wards have not yet weakened. But perhaps the Oni Princess herself would be the better one to explain the circumstances."

"Perhaps you are right on that," Lotion replied, turning with a nod and saying, "Goddess."

Within two steps the withered old woman had disappeared, leaving Peorth to shudder a little, "I hate it when she does that."

"Each to their own path, Cherry," Siren said simply.

"That's Cherie," Peorth glared back at the blonde.

"You eat what you like and I'll each what I like," Siren smiled back, then turned and said, "Oh, look…I guess maybe the show is over. Heiki-san is making his own exit."

"He is?" Peorth turned and looked as they saw the tall man in the long coat getting up from his own booth, "Well, what do you know? I guess the entertainment value no longer holds his interest."

"You used to date him once, didn't you?" Siren asked.

"Urk!" Peorth blinked, "Where did you hear about that?"

"Just now from you," Siren smiled, "You may be a Goddess but I am an Archmage. And never forget that."

"As if I could," Peorth frowned, "You dated him too, didn't you?"

"Ah...once…when we were younger and so much more carefree in our ways," Siren glanced at the ceiling times as if finding them interesting, then turned and said, "So, should we follow him and see where he's staying?"

Peorth grinned back, "I thought you'd never ask…:"

At this time two others were taking their leave of the arena, one turning to her companion and saying, "I can't believe this place. They really will turn anything into Martial Arts."

"I know, but after a while…you just stop asking questions, Luv, and learn t'accept," Erin replied.

"But Martial Arts Figure Skating?" Leona shook her head in disbelief, "Why not just call it Kung-Fu on Ice?"

"That's Chinese, not Japanese," Erin corrected, "And, by the way, Luv, your Japanese has improved quite a bit. Ye hardly e'en hae much O' an accent."

"Well, ever since we ran into that 'Old Friend' of yours who tried to jump us at that Tea House," Leona shuddered, still recalling vividly her experience with the Quickening that seemed to fill her mind with five hundred years of Japanese History in one big crash course.

"Ye'll get used t'his memories O'er time, Luv," Erin replied, "After a while ye'll hardly e'en know he's there. But his skills should prove handy."

"Yeah, instant Ninjuitsu," Leona winced, "Talk about your basic crash course. This business of Head taking still freaks me out, but I'm starting to understand why some guys go to so much trouble. Not that he would have got much out of me if things turned out different."

"But fortune smiled on ye an' he allus was a cocky bastard, that 'un," Erin replied, "So cheer up 'cause ye get t'go on livin', my Luv, an' I gets t'enjoy th' continued pleasure O' yer company fer a while longer."

"I think the thing that really bothers me is all these memories, all these people he killed," Leona shuddered, "What happens when I keep absorbing the Quickening of Evil guys like him? Does it change me into a bad person?"

"Nae if ye remain true t'yerself it won't, Luv," Erin glanced at her with the knowledge of someone very ancient, "I've struggled wi' th' memory O' demons th' likes O' which ye dare nae imagine. But once these memories settle in ye kin pretty much ignore them as they only matter if ye obsess on them. It's how folk like me an' Duncan get by wi'out goin' mad from all th' lives we've taken."

"I guess so, but I'm never gonna get happy about this," Leona groused.

"I'd be more concerned if ye did nae fret about it, Luv," Erin assured her, "'Tis th' fact ye care whut proves ye ain't a Monster."

"So…" Leona decided to change the subject, "Where next do we head, Sensei? Too early in the day to return to our hotel room…" her tone was mildly suggestive.

"'Tis ne'er too early in th' day fer whut ye hae in mind, Luv," Erin chuckled softly, "But first…I thought maybe we ought t'stop in an enjoy some O' th' local cuisine."

"Not Okonomiyaki again?" Leona groaned slightly.

"Ah, lass," Erin mused, "Ye know me all too well…"

Akane and Shampoo came rushing into the clinic, slightly out of breath, then stood to attention as they called out, "We're back, Sensei!"

"About time, you two," Comb said as she came from the rear of the Ono Clinic, "Get your uniforms on and get to work. We have patients lining up around the block, and because of your little stunt at the arena I'm late with some of my early appointments."

"Sorry, Teacher," Akane sad as she and Shampoo hurried to the dressing area to don their Nurse outfits so that they could fulfill their roles as friendly Medical Assistants to Doctor Comb, their teacher.

And Mother…and prospective Mother In Law, though Akane was grateful that her Sensei had stopped using those terms while on professional duty.

By necessity they dressed together but Akane still felt awkward about taking her clothes off around Shampoo, who seemed a bit too grabby with those hands of hers whenever she let her guard down. But Shampoo understood the necessity of not keeping her mother waiting and behaved herself this time as they got ready to meet the patients of Tofu-Sensei's clinic, many of whom had no idea at all what had happened to their trusted neighborhood healer, but who seemed more than pleased to have a new clinician taking care of their needs.

Especially one as attractive as Comb, who did not in any ways look like a woman in her middle years, somewhere between late thirties or early forties, as near as Akane could determine.

And Comb was very bit the professional, and quite competent at her trade as Akane personally witnessed her in action. Comb also lacked Tofu's annoying habit of turning into a deranged lunatic any time that Kasumi came around to offer her own gentle-mannered assistance.

In a way Comb was doing a favor to the absent Doctor by filling in for him and doing the work that he had been neglecting just prior to his disappearance. Her license to practice was in China, but Siren had pulled a few strings to get her legally certified to work in Japan, and so could see patients and make diagnoses for them without legal constraints, and to have her prescriptions for medications be honored at a local pharmacy.

Especially the kind that catered to "non-traditional" therapies in which she specialized as a Healer First Rate.

Akane and Shampoo rushed to their stations and began welcoming in the stream of patients with the cheerful demeanor of a pair of hostesses greeting patrons at a resort. They were competent enough as Nurses but their presence mostly helped to reassure the patients as they were admitted to Comb's office, which she had converted to her own uses from the resources that were left behind by the absent Doctor Tofu.

And Akane had to privately admit to herself that the purple haired Amazon was impressive and very professional in the performance of her duties. Her knowledge and confidence in handling each case was astonishingly broad and extremely helpful. She had charm and warmth and spoke with humor while retaining just enough detachment to manage each person she saw on a case-by-case basis, often calling for their medical records to be pulled, at which point either Shampoo or Akane would jump to the task with almost military precision.

Even as a part time job taken in the hours after her regular studies Akane found that she had never worked so hard outside of a dojo. Yet there was satisfaction in the work as patients left with smiles on their faces and their shoulders a little straighter. Comb had no patience with Hypochondria and falsely diagnosed symptoms but she seemed to find ways of sending people home with bolstered confidence in their health, and as far as Akane could tell she never made a wrongful diagnosis.

At the end of their shift both young girls were thoroughly exhausted. Even Shampoo seemed grateful to be done with their work for the day, and both took a moment to slouch off onto the couches in the admittance room, too worn down to have much enthusiasm for even going home at that moment.

But Comb seemed hardly winded as she popped into the room, saw her charges on the couch and said, "Done already? Well, time to go home and see what Silk has prepared for the evening. Better look lively if you want your place at the table to be reserved."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said wearily.

"You've gotta be kidding, Sensei," Akane groaned, "I can't even move my finger, let alone my legs."

"Young people these days," Comb rolled her eyes and then went over to where her voluntary staff was slouched and touched them both along the shoulders, at which point both young girls sat upright and looked more alert, as though injected with a burst of adrenaline.

"Whoah…what did you just do?" Akane asked with rounded eyes.

"Just touched your, 'Jolt to Alertness' pressure point," Comb replied, "It will only last around thirty minutes or so, which ought to be time enough to get home, eat your meal, take a bath and then pass out in your beds. So get moving the both of you, don't want it to wear off while you're in the middle of traffic."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo turned to Akane, "We go now, Airen?

"Right," Akane by now knew better than to ask if their new Sensei were serious or not when she made declarations such as that. She also knew that the great feeling of energy that she was feeling was ticking away inside her like a time bomb that would go off when the lights went out and she would be dead to the world, just like she was the day previous. And the day before that.

They left the clinic, having switched back to their regular clothing, and then accompanied Comb on the short two kilometer trip that would deliver them at her family home, during which time she could not help but notice that Comb still had the sword strapped to her back that she rarely drew out of its scabbard.

"I was wondering about something, Sensei," she said, having by now learned that no subject was off limits around her teacher, but that one ought to be wary about the answers Comb was likely to give, "Why do you carry a sword if you're sworn not to take a life as a Doctor?"

"I don't take the lives of my patients," Comb replied, "But I'm not totally against taking a life if the circumstances are severe enough that no other option is open. My real reason for having it, though, is as a reminder of what I left behind when I gave up my Warrior's status and took up the profession of Healer."

"Was that hard?" Akane asked, "Turning your back on everything you were trained to be to study something as difficult as Medicine?"

"I didn't make my decision overnight if that's what you mean, Tendo-san," Comb replied, "And no, it wasn't easy getting out from under the Old Ghoul who is my Grandmother. Shampoo can fill you in on what a tough character the Matriarch can be when she throws her weight around. Like her I was being groomed to be her possible successor, and I knew no other way to live than to carry a sword and use it to slice my enemies to ribbons."

"So what changed for you?" Akane asked, "What made you turn your back on that?"

Comb was silent for a moment then said, "It would take too long to give you all of my reasons for the decision I made, but the short version is that I had to face a truth about myself that all of Grandmother's teachings could not have prepared me to anticipate. Shampoo, answer me something."

"Mother?" Shampoo responded like a shy student who had just been called upon by her teacher.

"Have you ever taken a life, my Child?" Comb asked softly.

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo looked away, and by her expression seemed to affirm something she was too embarrassed to say aloud.

"Believe it or not," Comb smiled, "I'm actually grateful that you've never taken that step beyond the point of no return. I've killed plenty of times so my hands are stained with the blood of those whose faces will forever haunt me. But you don't carry that burden on your shoulders like I do. So you're free to make your own life choices without having to face the trial that I endured, back when I made a choice that cost me a part of my own soul."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said with rounded eyes, hearing the emotion lacing the words of her mother and feeling a shudder in spite of it all.

"And that's why you gave up on being a warrior?" Akane asked, "Because you had to kill one time too many?"

"Because I took a life as the least of all possible evils," Comb replied, "And as necessary as that deed was, I had no wish to ever again take another."

"And warrior who no prepared to kill is no warrior by Amazon law," Shampoo said, "No wonder Shampoo mother fight for right to be Healer instead."

"It was the only thing that I could do to remain true to my own heart, Little One," Comb replied, "But the price was high. You had to take my place as Grandmother's successor or she would never have agreed to let me go. Amazon law can be harsh and cruel sometimes, Little One. It's the price we Amazons have paid to stay alive as a people when everything and everyone has sought to destroy us."

"I had no idea," Akane said, "I thought you people just chose to live apart from the world…"

"It's a very long story that goes back to our most ancient history, Tendo-san," Comb replied, "Maybe one day I'll share it with you and the others. But the short version is that our ancestors made a choice that had consequences and the rest of us have struggled to live with it. Both the Joketsuzoku and other remnants of the once mighty Amazon Queendom. It comes down to the question of how women live in the relationship with their men, and whether one gender should dominate over the other."

"Why not have them both be equal?" Akane asked, "Why should it be one way or the other?"

"Perhaps you can tell me, young One," Comb replied, "How do the men of Japan take to you as a young woman who makes her own choices and decisions?"

"Ah…well…I'm still working on that one," Akane sheepishly replied.

"You worry about us attempting to control your destiny," Comb smiled slyly, "Shampoo wanting to marry you freaks you out even now. But consider that my daughter is willing to give up everything for your sake, even sacrifice her pride in order to bind herself to you. And here in Japan you have a father who was willing to engage you to a boy you hardly even knew, let alone liked…"

"Don't remind me of that," Akane winced, "I'm just glad Kasumi's happy to have that duty instead of me."

"So why don't you tell me what you are thinking about this business of engagements?" Comb smiled, "Is it that you don't want to be forced into anything and would rather have the freedom to make your own choices?"

"Kind of," Akane replied, "Ah…I don't dislike Shampoo, by the way. I just…think we'd be better off as friends and not…you know…"

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo asked with a curious note to her voice.

"Give it time before you come to any decisions," Comb replied, "I've chosen to give you the freedom to choose that I was never allowed. My marriage to Shampoo's father was duty, though I do, in fact, dearly love my husband. You never really know how these things will work out," she said with a wistful expression.

"Er…well…" Akane fidgeted.

"By the way," Comb said slyly, "Thanks for standing up for your Airen when that fellow tried to put the moves on her."

Akane's mind involuntarily flashed back to the moment and she balled her fists again and looked away.

"I…wasn't really thinking about anything," she said, "I just don't like to see somebody take advantage of girls like that. And Shampoo's my friend. In fact, she's been a lot of help to my recently, and I'm learning so many useful things ever since we started to hang around…"

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo murmured, her expression curious and hopeful as she glanced in Akane's direction.

"Such as?" Comb asked in a much too casual tone of voice.

"Ah…well…" Akane said, "Before that business with Senzenen Shampoo was offering to teach me about…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo suddenly spoke up, "Boy with kiss-kiss fetish sure annoying, yes? But why Shampoo mother so upset that Ranma and Akane make challenge, and Spatula boy and sneaky girl Nabiki before that?"

"Because you fledglings barely know how to walk let alone fight," Comb replied, "Picking fights may be a quick way to learn about your limitations, but it's also a good way to get hurt before you've been toughened up enough to survive making the kind of mistakes that I made when I was your age."

"But Shampoo Mother," Shampoo said, "You still let Ranma and Kasumi fight. No tell them fight forbidden."

"They are the senior students in this school and as such, have an obligation to stand up for the honor of their fellow classmates," Comb replied, "With Ukyo it's a matter of an old grudge, and Nabiki is witty enough to make up for her lack of proficiency in fighting. But at least you two had sense enough not to challenge that boy even though he threatened to kiss the both of you."

"Just let him try," Akane waved her fist at the air before her, "I'll bust his head wide open if he thinks he can get away with doing that to us. Hey, Shampoo…what was that technique you were telling me about? The Baku something?"

" Baku something?" Comb softly repeated.

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo almost jumped, "Is new dance step that kids is learning, Mother. Shampoo take advice, try learn new thing besides ways of fighting Outsiders all of time."

"Would this dance step be the Bakusai Tenketsu by any chance?" Comb wondered.

"Yeah, that's it," Akane said, only to see Shampoo making frantic hand signs as if telling her not to say it, "Nani?"

"The Exploding Pressure Point technique," Comb mused, "Yes, that does sound like something that a warrior such as you could master, Tendo-san."

"Is Mother Crazy?" Shampoo said, only to yelp and take a step back as Comb's battle aura flared up once again like a torch.

"Silly Child," Comb's eyes actually seemed to glow as her smile took on a cat-like predatory aspect, "You wanted to tantalize your Airen with the thought of making her a stronger warrior. And I approve. The Bakusai Tenketsu is precisely the best technique for your Airen to master if she is to advance to her next level as a fighter."

Akane could not help noticing that Shampoo grew pale and said, "Is it dangerous to learn how to use?"

"Oh, not at all," Comb's aura returned to normal and her smile became more relaxed, "In relative terms it's actually one of our easiest secrets to master. Even men can do it when they work the mines. It was developed as a means for excavating stone, but it's quite effective in a battle, though it's one limitation is that it is more effective on inanimate objects than it is on living flesh."

"It takes out inanimate objects but not people?" Akane grasped.

"It primarily seeks out the structural patterns of an object and touches the breaking point with a precisely focused concentration of Chi," Comb replied, "And shatters that object regardless of its size and mass. Even children can do it. Shampoo learned the technique when she was barely even eight…"

"Only eight?" Akane was incredulous.

"Ah…Great-grandmother insisted," Shampoo said weakly.

"How else do you think she goes through walls like they were made of cardboard?" Comb smiled, "Learn how to use this and I guarantee that no barrier or obstacle will thwart you, and you can make your own way through the world without feeling inferior to any man."

"Ah…thanks, but if it's dangerous then I'm not sure…" Akane was willing at this point to obey her own instincts at self-preservation, to say nothing of the warning signs that Shampoo was telegraphing in her direction.

"Oh, what a shame," Com mused, "And it would suit you so much better than someone like, say, Ranma…"

"Ranma?" Akane blinked.

"I was thinking of teaching him, but now I'm not so sure it would suit him all that well," Comb replied, "And to think, with your natural abilities you could have learned an art that was too difficult even for him to master…"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Akane grinned, "If I can do it and show it off to Ranma then it's worth whatever risk is involved in training. So sign me up, Teach!"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo started to open her mouth, caught the look her mother gave to her and hastily thought better of the gesture.

"Good," Comb replied, "Then we will schedule it for this week since you're between quarters in mid-semester. A few days should be enough time for you to master the basics, and then you can show the others."

"But…won't Ranma and the others feel like you're favoring me over them?" Akane asked, "I don't want them to think that because…well…I'm with your daughter…"

"Oh, they'll be quite busy for the remainder of the week," Comb said, "And Shampoo will be as well learning how to master the art of fighting on skates."

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo reacted.

"Just because I disapprove of their accepting random challenges doesn't mean that I intend to leave them defenseless in battle," Comb replied, "You and Ranma both need to bone up on your skills, because I will not have a daughter who disgraces herself before a man like that Senzenen. Especially not a man like him."

"Why?" Akane asked, "You sound almost like you know him."

"Never saw him before in my life," Comb replied, "But I know his type. And he reminds me of someone else…" for a moment her battle arua flared up, but then was squelched with an act of real effort.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo murmured, sensing, as did Akane, that quite a story was being left unspoken in that declaration.

"Well, we're almost home, and I can smell Silk's fine cooking on the breeze," she said, "So pick up your feet and don't tarry since you'll soon be running low on your energy once again, so…"

Whatever she was about to say suddenly got cut off as water splashed her in the face,and one moment later the nearly six foot tall Amazon vanished from sight, her sword clattering on the ground with her clothing folding inward.

"Ooh, sorry, Dearie," said an old woman holding a bucket and a ladle whose yard they had been passing by without noticing it before, "Didn't see you there. Need to be more careful."

"Meow?" said the cat that had taken the place of the woman as if to ask, "Why me?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said as she reached down and picked up her mother, gathering up her silk robes and sword in the process.

"Somehow when that happens it totally wrecks the effect that I'm sure she wanted to create," Akane dryly noted, "Well, let's get indoors and get a hot bath. Hope that meal is ready like she said because I'm totally famished."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, promptly following after her wife as Akane led the way into the Tendo compound, the Amazon's step a bit lighter as she felt unusually buoyed buy the day's events, and the side that she had just seen of her companion.

"Ah…just for the record, Shampoo," Akane said before they reached the main house, "You were offering to teach me this Bakusai Tenketsu technique before…but why did you look so worried when I brought it up with your mother?"

"Ah…technique of Amazon…hard to master if no careful," Shampoo replied, "Learned technique as child, thought maybe Akane learn too. Only Shampoo take time to prepare Akane. No want to make Akane learn before ready."

"So?" Akane turned around, "How is what your mother had in mind any different?"

"There two way learn Bakusai Tenketsu," Shampoo explained, stroking the fur of the cat in her arms, who looked up at her with a curious expression, "Fast way and Slow way. Slow way better, take more time but make warrior tough enough to handle training. Great-Grandmother teach Shampoo fast way. It much harder to learn, but master in shorter time."

"And you wanted me to take my time and do it the slow way?" Akane asked.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo agreed, "At least slow way Akane survive."

"Hah?" Akane replied, looking dumbfounded and very worried, and wondering just what the heck she had let herself get talked into learning this time from her mentor…

"Man, this bites," said Ranma as he emerged from the bath with a towel around his head, pigtail firmly in place, "We gotta fight some stupid guy and his idiot partner in a skating match. And we got rooked into making that stupid bet. No way is he getting P-chan or a kiss out of either one of us!"

"I completely agree with you, Ranma-kun," said Kasumi as she followed after her fiancé in a bathrobe, "We cannot trade people or favors for the sake of our own pride and honor. It's wrong, just as fighting pointless battles is wrong. Sensei Comb was right to chide us for allowing ourselves to get into this situation."

"Yeah, you're right," Ranma said, turning around to look at the beautiful girl with whom he had been sharing a bath (albeit with his eyes partially averted for politeness), "Things always make sense when you describe them. I get so frustrated sometimes…and then you make it right for me, and I'm left wondering what to say except…thanks."

"There's no need to thank me, Ranma-kun," Kasumi smiled, "You're my iinazuke, and it's my place to be at your side always."

Ranma smiled at that, "You keep saying that, and I keep apologizing for troubling you. Guess I'm just not used to being around someone who understands me like you do, Kasumi."

"That's okay, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, "We'll have our whole lives to get used to being around one another, and I think it will be enjoyable in a lot of interesting ways."

Silence fell over them and they stared at one another with the space of only two paces laying between them. They had entered the furo both in female form and had taken times scrubbing each other's backs (something it had taken Kasumi several weeks to coax him into). Then Ranma had waited until Kasumi entered the bath first before joining her and transforming back to his male aspect.

He had kept his eyes averted from her the whole time, but it was hard not to be aware of her presence. Talking about the events of the day had allowed him to concentrate on other things besides being near to a naked woman with whom he shared an interest that was mutual. His anger about Senzenen had allowed him to concentrate, but every so often his attention drifted over to her, at which pint he was very glad that the lower part of his body was fully immersed under the water.

When the pressure to say something more got to be too much he made a lame excuse to step out of the bath, again being careful not to look at her as he sought a towel and tried to hide the part of him that was standing to attention. But once again, as was happening too frequently these days, he found himself confronted with unfathomable desires to do more than merely pay her compliments.

He wanted to say something more to her but lacked the words, language never really being his forte. He wanted her to know how much it meant being able to be with her but was afraid of sounding dumb or coming across as some kind of a pervert because of the way certain parts of him were reacting to her presence.

For her part Kasumi wondered why Ranma seemed reluctant to look at her, and would not look at her when she was naked even when she reassured him that it was not a problem. He obviously enjoyed being around her…and she could not help but notice how shy he was about displaying the erection he was wearing, which she could not but help to notice. In fact that was the thing that most reassured her that he was not turned off to the very sight of her or else she might have doubted.

But what exactly did she want him to say to her at this point? He had just paid her one of the largest compliments that she had heard from him all week, and it thrilled her to no end and made her feel very excited deep within. Her heart was fluttering even now with anticipation, but also from a kind of fear as if she were expecting Ranma to make some kind of move or something, which would be very much unlike him.

She had some vague notion of what men and women were supposed to do at this point. The romance novels were very explicit, up to a point, about the hero taking the heroine into her arms and planting a series of crushing kisses all over her body. Beyond that the language in those books got a little flowery and laden with euphemistic imagery that was not very specific, and while Kasumi had some clinical knowledge about the reproductive role of the sex organs she could not quite bridge the gap between the theory and practice, having too much of the former and almost none of the latter upon which to form a comprehensive basis.

But she did know that she wanted him to be nearer to her. It was a joy that she had convinced her iinazuke to share a bed while in his supposedly "Cursed" form, and that in itself was something of a triumph. Kasumi was a little vague about why the body of a redheaded girl so Kawaii and soft to the touch should be regarded as a "Curse," but she knew that Ranma would have preferred to remain male all of the time, but Kasumi enjoyed Ranma in either form and thought it very nice to snuggle up in bed with her together.

Sort of like when she had done so with her sisters on stormy nights, only different. Much, much different, and in ways she did not exactly understand just yet except that it felt…different.

But now that he was male again she found her desire for him was coupled with an urge that she found almost as hard to clarify. Something about his groin fascinated her, the way it curved and stood up so very firm, like a tree branch or an extra limb. She wanted to touch and feel the texture of it but for the certain knowledge that it would make Ranma uneasy. Some part of her knew what it was for, and it intrigued her to no end what fitting his loins into her own loins would be like since the medical textbooks gave a rather generalized description without telling her just what it would feel like.

The thought made her own loins tingle with anticipation, but still she hesitated to broach the idea of an experiment to Ranma as she knew it was too soon in their relationship for her to be so forward and aggressive.

After a full minute during which these thoughts flowed through their head like a coursing stream they both attempted to say something, paused, looked at one another, and then Ranma said, "Ah…sorry?"

"No, go ahead," Kasumi urged.

"Ah…you first," Ranma demurred.

"No, I insist," Kasumi murmured softly, "You were saying?"

"I…" Ranma opened his mouth, looked into her eyes, and once more suffered a classic case of "brain freeze."

Which was when they both heard a savage snarl of, "RANMA-NOW YOU DIE!"

They had not noticed when a small black form had trotted on past them, glancing up in passing and narrowing its eyes in Ranma's direction, but now they turned and saw a fully nude Ryoga come sailing at him with fist drawn back for a thrust…

Only to have Ranma dodge and catch Ryoga from behind, then shove him face-first into a wall, hard enough to stun him momentarily, during which time Ranma gave his half-brother a wrist and head lock that forced the other boy into a one knee drop of submission.

"Hey, Bro, what's the big idea of barging in here all naked?" Ranma demanded in the ear of the other young man, "You want to flash your equipment in front of my iinazuke or something?"

"Oh my," Kasumi said, not having even thought to turn away as the vivid sight of the naked Ryoga was burned into her mind, complete with a full comprehension of a matter that had been broached before and called to her attention by Kodachi.

"She's not married to you just yet, Ranma!" Ryoga shouted into the wall, "Kasumi deserves better than a selfish jerk like you and…"

"Yeah, yeah, heard it before, give it a rest already," Ranma poked the other boy in the back at the "Sleep Spot and Ryoga went out like a light almost instantly, "Man, Sensei Comb wasn't kidding about that being effective. Works even better than the technique Pop once showed me."

"Why does Ryoga always insist on fighting with you, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked, "What is it that makes him so angry."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ranma said as he set Ryoga down on a bench, then belatedly remembered to throw a towel over his lap before turning around and saying, "Well, off to bed then. Got a big day in the morning and all of that."

"Yes…to bed it is," Kasumi paused and said, "Yours or mine?"

"Hah?" Ranma linked, looking right at her, "Ah…Kasumi…"

"Just kidding," she smiled, albeit with just a touch of disappointment.

It had been fun falling asleep with his arms wrapped around her for the first few days when they had tried it, and Kasumi had slept so blissfully in his lap that way. But lately it was becoming uncomfortable for them to be like that, and for reasons that neither of them could fully grasp, as if something more than just talking and sleeping would satisfy a growing need that was emerging between them.

They stood there for another few seconds, then Ranma said, "You know…I'd love to stay up and…talk some more."

"Me too," Kasumi said, though at the moment talking was a very low item on her agenda.

"I…ah…" Ranma hesitated some more, the awkward pause dragging out for another minute.

Then a bold impulse came upon Kasumi and she said, "Ranma-kun?"

"Yeah, Kasumi-chan?" Ranma asked.

"Senzenen Mikado," she saw his expression darken abruptly and made haste, "He threatened to kiss both of us, and if he did…it would be our first, right?"

He blinked, "First?"

"Our first kiss," Kasumi answered, then felt her cheeks suddenly flush a bright crimson.

"Hah?" he responded blankly.

"I don't want my first kiss to be with a boy like that," Kasumi replied, hesitating before forcing herself to blurt out, "I would much rather have you be the one to kiss me."

"Hah?" Ranma said, his brain immediately going into short-circuit mode.

"I want the one I kiss for the very first time to be someone I care about, who cares about me as a person," Kasumi managed to get out in a rush, "Someone like you…" and her voice caught in her throat as she said that.

His mouth hung open and was suddenly quite dry. His eyes bugged out in his head and it seemed almost as though he had become a living statue as he tried to process that unexpected declaration.

"Don't you want to kiss me, Ranma-kun?" she managed to get out with a bit more effort, "You don't want him to be the one who kissed me?"

It was that latter question that cut through the paralysis effect cast upon him by the previous part. But the thought of Senzenen laying hand on his girlfriend, let alone attempting to press his lips to her mouth, caused a seething tide of anger to suddenly erupt from within him.

"If he did that," he angrily declared, "Then I think I'd kill him."

"oh?" Kasumi was shocked by the forcefulness of that statement, but also was thrilled as well as her iinazuke clearly found the notion of another man kissing her deeply offensive.

He turned away, "Sorry…don't know why I said that. It just came out of me. I mean…it's not like I'd actually kill him…I mean…I'd rough him up and mess up that pretty face of his, but I'd stop myself short of putting him in the hospital or anything like that."

Kasumi slowly smiled, "You want to defend my honor."

"I want you to be happy," Ranma turned around, "Kasumi, I'd never want to see you sad, or hurt or angry. I know I don't deserve a girl like you, but…"

Kasumi took a step forward and said, "Hush…don't say things like that, Ranma-kun. I'm the one who doesn't de-whoops!" she said in surprise as her bare foot touched the dangling hem of her bathrobe and caused it to get yanked down off of her shoulders as she stumbled and started to fall forward, even as Ranma reflexively reached out to catch her…

And found his hands moving to steady her balance by gripping the most obvious thing on her chest that came to hand…or rather, gripped BOTH things and squeezed them out of pure reflex.

"Ah…" Ranma said as Kasumi looked up at him, her expression both surprised and curiously abstracted.

He half expected her to slap him, to get mad and say rude things. He wanted to let her go and back away, to say that it was an accident, that he did not really mean for it to happen, to say or do anything to take the moment back and try and assure his iinazuke that he was not a pervert, that he really had been trying to prevent her from being hurt and that his hands just…reacted as though they had a mind of their own.

He expected anything but what happened next, which was that she murmured, "Ranma-kun…" and all at once reached out to him with her hands, which she placed over his own, and rather than pry them away from her breasts she instead squeezed them gently, encouraging him to do it to her again, and this time with greater encouragement and feeling.

And damn but those melons of hers felt ripe…and the feel of them in the palm of his hands made all sort of funny fluttering sensations in his bellow congeal about his loins, causing his member to stiffen to an even more formidable tree branch.

She took her hands off of his and slipped them around his waist, pressing his body up against her's and murmured, "Ranma-kun…"

"Kasumi…" his face hovered near to hers, and since they were almost even in height she dominated his vision as he felt her inner thighs brush against his stiffening manhood, as though it were sliding past the gulf that her legs were creating.

His towel fell away to the floor and her robe seemed to part in the center, allowing full flesh-to-flesh contact, which felt incredibly…nice…and overall pleasant. He played with her bosom a bit then slid his hands down around her waist and pulled her into an embrace that made the contact between skin all the more intimate, even as their eyes were locked in orbit of one another with the room spinning around and seeming to revolve around just the two of them in that one timeless moment of invitation.

But then a soft sobbing noise distracted the both of them, with Kasumi and Ranma blinking, then turning their heads to the side, seeing a sight that caused them both to blink and look non-plussed.

Ranma let Kasumi go and then walked over to the door to the furo and slid it open, his expression becoming shocked as he found nearly every other resident in the household was on the other side looking at him with round-eyed, astonished expression.

"Father?" Kasumi blinked, "Nabiki? Akane?"

Comb turned to glare at Soun and Genma, both of whom were crying like babies, and she growled, "Nice work, Drama Queens. You just had to go and spoil the moment."

"Oh…my little girl…" sobbed Soun with profusely mingled happiness and sadness plain in his expression, "To think that she has grown up to be a woman just like her mother…"

"And we were this close to succeeding too," Genma said, no less tearful than was his best buddy.

"Yeah, and it might have happened if you two goofballs could keep your mouths shut for another moment," Nabiki growled, then sighed, "Sorry about this, Sis. You and Ranma-kun just keep right on as you were going. It was starting to get interesting there." She paused to take a hand full of popcorn and make a point to stuffing it into her mouth.

"Hah?" Ranma said with a dismayed expression.

"Hey, don't stop now on our account," Akane insisted, holding the portable Video camera on one her shoulder, "You got this far, you might as well go for it Dummy,"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said cheerfully, "Is please to pretend we no here. You give Big Sister nice-nice present?"

"But…how did you…" Kasumi said, being careful to tie back up her robe as she walked up to the door then examined it, sliding it partially out and discovering that somehow it had been converted into a one-way mirror.

"Just a little technique we use for surveillance in China, dear," Silk assured, "I was going to put it back to normal once you and your husband got finished doing your businesx."

"Our…Business?" Kasumi felt a blush coming on and said, "Oh my…"

Ranma suddenly started cracking his knuckles, "And what makes you think we're just going to perform for you idiots…?" he snarled, pulled back, and launched a massive haymaker that caught his father full in the face, catching Soun in the backwash and sending both elderly men soaring backwards and down the hallway.

"Oh my," said Nabiki, getting up as she stared at the crumpled men laying in awkward positions in the living room, "Well, that's my cue to get back to doing my homework. See you!"

"Guess the show's finally over," Akane said as she and Shampoo got up, "Sure was getting hot in there though, don't you think?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo agreed as she dutifully followed after.

"And you two," Ranma turned on the Amazon duo, "What's the big idea of encouraging them like…huh?"

"Congratulations, Boy," his purple haired Sensei said, "I was starting to wonder if you had any manly juice in you, but now I see you've got it in spades. So here's a scroll that's been passed down in my family for generations that ought to help you out the next time you and your wife feel like getting busy."

"Ah…wha…?" Ranma glanced down and saw a tied scroll in his hands, but when he looked back up Silk and Comb were no where to be found, so he snarled, "HEY! Get back here! I'm not done yelling at you guys yet!"

"Oh my," Kasumi sad as she tuned to look at the scrolls in his hands, "What do you suppose is contained on that one, Ranma-kun?"

"I don't know," Ranma said dubiously, "And I'm starting to think I'm better off that way."

"Well, if you don't want to look at it then perhaps I can…"

"No, I'll look," Ranma decided to get it over with, undid the bindings on the scroll and started to unroll it…

And saw images depicted the like of which caused him to gape with eyes bulging, even as Kasumi at his side looked on and said, "Oh my…"

"Are you really sure that your charges are ready for something as advanced as what you offered?" Silk asked as she and Comb returned to the kitchen.

"I thought it was about time someone broke it to those kids the Birds and the Bees are not just something you research on the Discovery channel," Comb smiled slyly, "Honestly, that a boy that old should go through life without even a clue about what to do with a girl who's practically tearing the clothes off of him and demanding he put out…"

"Are you meaning that both ways?" Silk remarked, "Although I find it somewhat endearing…Kasumi's perpetual cluelessness about Sex is something that I would have remedied a long time ago…were I her actual mother."

"Well, now they ought to be able to figure it out with the hint I gave them," Comb said, only to blanch as a very loud scream echoed from down the hallway.

"Oh my," Silk replied, "That doesn't sound particularly pleasurable."

Ranma came charging in, this time having pulled on his shorts, and he waved the scroll at his Sensei and said, "What kind of a dumb scroll did you give me, Teach?"

"Oh?" Comb accepted it back from him, unrolled it then stared, then blinked.

"Oh my," Silk moved in close to studied the contents, "I was wondering where I put that one. Miroku Love Techniques for Seducing Shikima Demons, Second Level. Very rare and hard to acquire, and I have to get it back to the library where I borrowed it from by next week or pay a stiff late fee."

"Late fee?" Comb replied.

"They send a collection agent who is equipped with multiple appendages," Silk clarified, "And they give you a live home demonstration."

"Ah…" Comb handed the scroll over to Silk then reached into her cleavage and pulled out another scroll, "Oh, this is the one. Silly me, I forgot to check the label…"

"Never mind," Ranma backed away, "I don't need that kind of help. I'll figure it out on my own, thank you."

He then angrily stormed away, leaving behind a pair of weeping fathers who were groaning, "And we were so close…"

"Ahm...Sensei?"

Comb and Silk turned to see Kasumi standing there in her silk bathrobe looking somewhat shy, awkward and nervous.

"May I…see that scroll?" she asked shyly.

Without another word Comb handed it to the younger girl, with as much delicacy as one might a hand grenade that still had the pin in it, but barely.

"Thank you very much," she bowed at the waist, then turned and headed for her room and some late night reading.

"I think the boy may find himself overmatched with that one," Silk remarked.

"What have I done?" Comb asked rhetorically, but she was smiling as she added, "This is about to get much more interesting. I am so glad we made this trip. So many interesting things are calling back memories of our previous stay in Nerima."

"The good, the bad and the, 'What the heck,' you mean?" Silk replied.

"Yes, that one," Comb nodded, then calmly returned to the business of washing the dishes, about the only chore that she could safely perform in a kitchen that did not require a Hazmat team to later on come in and clean up in the aftermath. She calmly hummed a Chinese tune and thought of the days that were to follow, and the fun that was going to happen when she started her Victims-ah-students on their new regimen of helpful training…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Casualty Tolls from Amazon Cooking Experiments gone awry:

Shadowmane

Next up, training begins for real as Comb takes her charges to a whole new level. But will she be able to help them surmount the incredible odds stacked against them? Can they master sophisticated new techniques in only a week time that will tilt the odds back in their favor? And will Kasumi surprise Ranma by engaging him in a whole different level of training?

Be here next time for: "Skating with Psychos," or, "Between a Rock and a Soft Place !"

Be there!


	26. Chapter 26

Tsundere26

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Despite the spicy nature of the food Leona was starting to get used to it. And the crust was pretty good, so much so that she did not complain this time about the flavor.

Even if she would have preferred gold old fashioned American pizza, but by now she knew better than to show off her provincialism.

Instead she listened in as Erin chatted away with an "old friend" who really was one, only a mortal of normal human lifespan. Considering all the people whom she had been meeting lately who were older than sin, it was a relief and a nice change of pace to encounter one of Erin's acquaintances who was not out to take their heads, or share reminiscences about things that took place in the Stone Age.

"So, little Ukyo's sixteen now," Erin remarked, "Where does the time go? And you must be very proud of her."

"Oh, I am," the burly, rugged looking woman chef behind the counter said, "She's an amazing chef and even more skilled at the Kuonji Ryu than I was when I was her age She came to me after things didn't work out so well at home and I've been training her day and night to take over the business from me if I happen to retire."

"Retire, Luv?" Erin smiled, "You? I nae think so much."

"Hey, I'm not like you and your cute friend," said Kuonji Umi, "Age takes its toll with us poor humans, and we don't heal back from our wounds the way you have since Caesar forced your queen to commit Seppuku."

"Ay, I've sustained a fair bit O' mileage wi'out showin' it," Erin replied, "But though it be a score O' years since ye were in yer prime ye still hae tha' cetain somethin', Luv."

"Flatterer," Umi sniffed, "But don't expect that silver tongue of yours to earn a special discount. You'll pay regular price just like any other customer, O'shea-san."

"Ah, ye allus were a hard one t'bargain wi'," Erin smiled, "Like tha' last time our paths crossed, luv. Tha' time in Kyoto wi' th' festival O' th' Lillies?"

"You're not going to be bringing that up in front of your young apprentice?" Umi said slyly, noticing the way Leona was glaring from where she sat, giving Erin the unmistakable "evil eye" of a girlfriend who felt slighted.

"Aahhh…" Erin turned around and said, "Welll…she knows about me playin' th' field, an' it was years before we met…"

"Doesn't mean that I like having you wave it in my face," Leona grumbled sourly.

"No need to fret over a one time incident, Kid," Umi smiled, "And this sweet talking Devil of yours can be awfully persuasive, especially when you're as drunk as I was that night. Come to think of it, if she's spent two years in your company that must be the longest she's stayed with a single girl in the time that I've known her."

"Ah, just because I've avoided attachments for a while ain't mean I be totally faithless, Darlin'," Erin said, "I've buried a couple O' husbands an' outlived far too many who been precious to me, but none quite like me Leona for as long as I 'members…"

"You're not exactly making this easier for me, you know," Leona groused, "Either I'm this years model or the latest in a long line of victims."

"Now Luv," Erin sounded hurt, "'Tis nae all as bad as that, has it?"

"Oh no," Leona replied, "It's just that since I've been with you I've been stabbed, shot, fallen off buildings, hit by moving vehicles, poisoned, electrocuted, beat up, strangled, left for dead and nearly starved to death once or twice. Oh yeah, and there was that Cannibal club we ran across on that Island full of Dinosaurs. And every so often some maniac comes out trying to take off my head, but that just comes with the territory, right?"

"Sorry, Luv," Erin smiled, "Didnae set up th' rules, just taught ye t'live wi' em."

"Oh yeah," Leona growled, "Well, because I Quickened while I was still a Virgin, when my body heals back I'm…ah…"

"Ah?" Umi said, then her eyes widened slightly, "You mean…? Oh my…"

"I know it hurts t'think 'bout, Luv," Erin remarked, "But look at it from me perspective. Just means I get lucky every night, an' wi'th' same girl each time no less."

"You…" Leona whacked her taller silver haired companion on the back of her head, which Erin took in stride with good natured humor.

"I think it sounds like you have some relationship issues to work out, Sugar," Umi noted, glancing from Erin to Leona and back again.

"Name one happy couple who ain't got their share of problems, 'Luv," Erin smiled, "But we manage t'make out well 'enuf. So…'bout Ukyo. Ye met up a while back an' she's lettin' ye crash here in her place."

"Thought it appropriate enough since she crashed with me for three years, learning her trade and earning her keep," Umi smiled, "After all, I am her…Aunt."

Leona heard something in the voice of the older woman (and she meant that literally as Umi was twice her age in both senses of the word). A wistful tone that was tinged heavily with regret and laced with unvoiced feelings.

"As ye say, Luv," Erin replied, "The point be that ye followed the child here t'th outskirts O' Tokyo out O' concern fer her well bein'. An' now that she's found th' object O' her lifelong obsession ye're worried that she be e'en more o'er her head than before."

"That's it in a nutshell, Sugar," Umi replied, "Ukyo was obsessed with finding Saotome Ranma, and now that she has she's…confused about what she truly wants. In a way I'm glad that she's given up on revenge. She even settled accounts with that Thief, Saotome Genma."

"But wait," Leona said, "I'm confused. She was engaged to marry that boy, but he's now engaged to another girl…and Ukyo's all right with that?"

"I can't really get her to open up about that," Umi said, "And it's starting to make me worry. Bad enough that she disguises herself as a boy and denies her own gender, but to join up in a class with that crazy Amazon just so she can spend time near to her obsession…"

"Um…that's the part I don't get," Leona said, "This dressing up like a boy thing. I mean…Ukyo's a nice looking girl. Ah…not that she's my type or anything like that, but to think that people can't see through her disguise…"

"'Tis all a matter O' playin' t'expectations, Luv," Erin replied, "Folks rarely sees whut's in front O' them if whut they see looks like somthin' else. A girl can pose as a boy if her voice be nae too high pitched an she take careful steps t'conceal things like her neck an' th' movement O' her hips."

"Oh yeah," Leona said, "The Adam's Apple thing. And the moving the butt thing. You explained tht to me before."

"Moving the hips, dear," Umi smiled, "It's a standard Ninja technique for girls who want to go undercover as boys. I've used it myself on occasion, and I taught the method to Ukyo so she wouldn't easily give herself away. Though if it comes to things like bathhouses…well…no amount of disguise will help her out with that."

"Yeah, no kidding," Leona said, recalling when they had all gone to a bath house together, Ukyo had been revealed to be a girl who was very feminine and attractive in lots of ways that were peculiarly Japanese. Though several years younger than Leona, she was level headed and mature, and easy to get to like as a friend because she was basically very straightforward and honest.

And obsessed about a guy who was totally oblivious about the truth concerning her real gender. A guy who was engaged to another girl, who seemed to have an endless list of problems so bizarre that it could almost be like one of those Anime that Erin seemed obsessed about since their arrival in Japan.

"It must be a lot O' trouble for you, having to worry like that," Erin said with her voice softened to the point of sounding wistful, "Young people can be such a handful, as I well be knowin'."

"Hey!" Leona responded.

"I have faith in Ukyo's ability to get by under normal circumstances," Umi said, "But the situation she's allowed herself to get into is extraordinary, and I don't know if she's up to it. Resourceful as she is I'm not at all confident of her ability to handle herself. Especially with that Purple Haired witch taking up her duties as her new Sensei."

"Ye mean Kho-hom of th' Sword," Erin remarked, "I finds it fasincatin' to see th' ol gang reassemble themselves, includin' Silk th' Swan, Atsuko the Fox and yerself, Umi the Baker."

"All that's missing are Nodoka the Blade, Syren the Archmage, Kimiko the Wind Scythe and Hitomi the Ribbon, the latter two of whom are sadly deceased," Umi said, "But I agree, it is odd having this much of the old gang back together at the same time in Nerima."

"So…you guys were like a gang back in the old day?" Leona asked.

"Not hardly," Umi said, "If by Gang you mean like a team, Sugar. We were more like individual characters whose paths kept crossing over and over again, sometimes as enemies, sometimes as allies, but you never knew which. Silk and Comb tended to hang out together, but they weren't rivals and they hail from the same culture while the rest of us were in it for ourselves with our own private agendas."

"Ye still managed to cut up quite a swath O' destruction in yer day, Luv," Erin smiled, "I only ran into ye lot a time or two but it be enough t'leave lastin' memories, or scars if I didnae heal them back."

"We were a terror for the local authorities to have to deal with, weren't we?" Umi chuckled, then sighed, "But now Ukyo's followed in my own example. Whether intentionally or not, by the fates or by her own foolish choices, that girl is bound and determined to behave just like I did back then, when I was too stupid and careless to know any better."

"Ye thinkin' O' Soun?" Erin asked, "Still regrettin' 'at it happened?"

"No, not hardly," Umi's smile became rueful, "Not if it brought Ukyo into my life."

"That's what happened?" Leona blinked, sensing something significant hidden within the woman's statement.

"Not that I expect you to fully understand, Erin-san," Umi smiled, "But if I had to go through it all over again…I'd never have any regrets."

"Faith, Luv," Erin sniffed, "Ye think, jus' because I cain't have one O' me own loins that I nae hae any awareness O' what it means t' hae a bairne O' me own?"

"Huh?" Leona blinked, "Wait a minute…are you saying…that Ukyo…?"

"Don't tell her," Umi's tone was suddenly serious, "She's better off not knowing."

"What?" Leona said, "But…"

"Ha'e I taught ye nothin, Lass?" Erin chided, "Think where ye be before ye think like an American. This be Japan…an' certain things be different here, so don't judge by yer own standards."

"Uh…" Leona opened her mouth, only to have the answer pop iinto her mind as she said, "Oh…you mean…?"

"You American girls are so used to thinking of the choices that you can make without the sort of consequences that such things carry here in Japan," Umi explained, "Such as being born out of wedlock, or having a child by another woman's husband. The circumstances are a little fuzzy, but it happened in a way that no real responsibility can fall upon the man since none of us were acting that night entirely of our own volition."

"Ye tol' me this a decade ago," Erin said, "An' I kept yer secret, especially when Kimiko got sick an' th' secret would hae only been hurtful. But yer nae th' only one who's carried th' torch o'er tha' night, ye know. Genma and Atsuko…"

"So she had a son by him anyway, the little fool," Umi sniffed, "I told her that demon mother of hers was up to no good and…"

"I'm home!" Ukyo called out, then looked up and said, "Are you two still here?"

"Jus' stopped by fer a bite O' yer aunt's cookin' an' t'wap some ol' lies about th' ol' days, Lassie," Erin stood up and then smiled, only to notice the girl standing next to Ukyo and cocked her eyebrows, "Ye hae company O' yer own, Lassie?"

"Well, hello again to you, O'Shea-san," Nabiki smiled, giving Leona the impression of a sly fox sizing them up with unvoiced questions, "We'd heard that you and your Itoshi were back in town, and Daddy was wondering if you'd be paying us another visit."

"May'haps another time, Luv," Erin replied, "Leona an' me were jus' leavin' t'get back to our hotel room, nothin' more."

"So," Leona tried to act casual though she was bursting over with questions, "You two hanging out?"

"Nabiki agreed to come home with me so we could talk strategy," Ukyo replied, indicating her short haired companion, "Seems we both got challenged at the same time by an old Jerk I knew from Middle School."

"Challenge?" Umi arched an eyebrow.

"Some fellow named Senzenen," Nabiki replied, seeing surprise lite up the face of Umi and Erin, "Is there a problem?"

"Senzenin?" Umi frowned, "Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"Too soon for me," Erin mused, "An' I got a list O' names longer than me legs O' folk I nae wish t'be seein' upright."

"Well, the Senzenen I know is a Jackass who's been a pain in my butt on two occasions now," Ukyo said, "And I'm sick and tired of his Bull Crap! This time he's going down!"

"Wow." Leona said, "Sounds like you've got a real grudge match with this guy. What'd he do?"

"Tried to kiss me," Nabiki replied.

"Whoah," Leona said, "And you didn't charge him for that?"

"I'm still working on it," Nabiki said, "But the upshot of it is that Kuonji-san and me are now scheduled in a week to engage in some kind of a skating competition…"

"Martial Arts figure skating?" Umi said with a start, "Ukyo, I thought I told you not to get involved with a member of that Clan."

"Hey, it happened too fast for me to refuse, Aunt Umi," Ukyo said, "And you know how persistent that pest is. He'd keep on coming regardless of whether I fight with him or not."

"Maybe so, but just the same…" Umi began to object.

"So, ye've had a run-in afore wi' a member O' th' infamous Golden Pair, hae ye?" Erin said slyly, "I take it ye know how t'fight on skates?"

"Done it before," Ukyo said, dropping her voice, "Though I got my clocks cleaned pretty bad two years ago. But that's only because they wouldn't let me fight with my Peel on the ice."

"Weapons fighting is hard enough on solid ground, young lady," Umi said sternly, "On skates it breaks up your form, as you learned the hard way."

"But I've practiced ever since, Aunt Umi," Ukyo insisted, "I know I could take him this time aorund."

"Aye, ye may hae improved somewhat in two years," Erin smiled, "But yer lady friend, she be a different matter?"

"Hey, I know how to skate," Nabiki said, "And fighting on skates just take a bit more practice, right?"

"But if ye lose then ye'll be kissed by a Senzenen," Erin remarked.

"Oh," Nabiki said, "Um…well…I suppose if it comes to that I could always sue for sexual harassment charges."

"Before or after they administer the snake bite kit for this guy?" Leona said, "Sounds like a real creep. You might consider wearing some garlic on you, just in case he gets lucky."

"How droll," Nabiki said, "Like I couldn't deal with a measly vampire."

"Just the same, Sugar," Ukyo said, "We're going to start training for the match bright and early tomorrow. Sensei Comb says she knows how to toughen us up so that we don't look like total fools out there."

"So Comb be willin' t'go that far," Erin smiled, "Well, good luck wi' that. Leona an' me might just stop by t'see whut progress ye be makin' after we concludes a spot O' business in Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido?" Leona asked, "What the heck is in Hokkaido?"

"Not a whole lot, Sugar," Ukyo said, "It's kind of like the backwoods of Japan, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, lovely," Leona said, sensing that Erin was about to get up and so went reaching for her own belongings, "More sightseeing in the countryside. Probably get a tour of every holy place we can find along the way."

"Then you're probably in for a lot of stopovers," Nabiki said, "Japan has a rich history that's full of holy places. Not like I hear it is in America, which I hope I some day get to visit."

"Well, just practice your English," Leona said, "You're pretty good, or better than most Japanese I've run into anyway. Just don't be expecting to get into fights around every other block. Most people in my country don't go in for the Martial arts the way you do"

"Sounds like paradise to me," Nabiki said, sounding a bit wistful, "Must be nice, not having to fight every other day. Or see people have to fight."

"Sounds kind of dull to me, Sugar," Ukyo said, turning around, "But how about it. Are you up to fighting beside me? Because I warn you the Golden Pair are a tough act to go up against, especially for a novice. And fighting on skates is a lot harder than you might expect, so you'll have to be sharp and be willing to work with me as a team."

"You mean like Ranma will with Kasumi?" Nabiki asked, her tone sounding a bit wistful.

"Ah…right," Ukyo glanced away, "Like those two. Well, at least you know how to skate better than Mister Macho does, so this one time I think I actually feel a little sympathy for Kasumi."

"Me too," Nabiki replied, though in her mind the thought of having to coach Ranma to perform well on skates was…somewhat amusing.

"And it could be worse even than that," Ukyo grinned, "Did you see the way Shampoo was acting on those skates?"

"Oh yeah," Nabiki smiled, "Total wipeout."

"Good thing those two aren't going up in a match anytime soon," Ukyo said as Erin and Leona headed for the door to the shop, "Man, that would not be a pretty sight."

"Seeing the Great Amazon warrior go landing on her butt every five minutes?" Nabiki smiled, "I should have brought a camera to preserve the moment."

"You'd probably use it for blackmail purposes," Leona said at the doorway, "Like you tried to do with me."

"Hey, I've got a policy against messing with people who whip out swords and threaten me at the drop of a hat," Nabiki said with unfeigned nervousness, "A one time experience like that was more than enough."

"Just be careful where you point that thing next time," Leona said as she and Erin took their leave, "You never know what it could lead to."

Nabiki blinked and said, "What the heck did she mean by that?"

"Aw, you know these American girls with their shyness issues," Ukyo said, "They tend to fly off the handle at every little thing. Hormones."

"Only a guy as thick as you could say something like that, Kuonji," Nabiki frowned.

"Huh?" Ukyo reacted, "What did I say?"

"Never mind," Nabiki sighed, then her smile became predatory, "Let's talk strategy then. After I ask a few questions from your Aunt since she seems to know more about this Senzenen fellow than she's letting on."

Ukyo smiled, "Good thinking. I'm kind of curious about that myself, Sugar. And it never hurts to do a little opposition research prior to a challenge match."

"My thoughts exactly," Nabiki winked, "Great minds think alike. Only…"

"Only what?" Ukyo sobered.

"I'm a little worried about what happened back there with Kodachi," Nabiki glanced sideways, "You know what she's like. I can't help thinking like a thing like that might push her over the edge, or something."

"Hey, she's a big girl," Ukyo assured, "With a big ego, and I think maybe it's just the thing she needed to put the snooty little snob in her place."

"I wouldn't be that cavalier about it," Nabiki replied, "In fact I'm thinking it could be the sign of some serious trouble that's about to hit us like a proverbial ton of bricks…"

"SENZENEN MIKADO-YOU CAD! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Eh?" Mikado turned around as he heard the bellowing cry and saw a man rushing up at him with a wooden bokken in hand, barefoot and in a Hakama and looking seriously peeved for some peculiar reason.

"Lecherous Dog!" the young man snarled as he readied his leap and brought his sword high in a downward slashing strike.

Only to encounter Mikado's foot as the latter leaned back and performed a brilliant upward side-kick that caught the Kendoist in the stomach.

Kuno was propelled backwards for several meters but recovered soon enough and was once more up and ready for action.

Senzenen saw the other boy attack and moved to dodge his thrusts, backing away slightly while drawing his opponent into a series of attacks designed to get him to stretch out his attacks and create an opening.

At which point Senzenen spun around and allowed an attack to come close, only to launch an attack of his own from inside the guard of the attacking sword wielder. And once again Tatewaki was laid out, only to spring back again after a moment of reaction.

"Look, would you mind telling me what this is about?" Senzenen said as he saw his foe rise up once again to do battle, "I feel awkward having to do battle without some idea of what's at stake here."

"As if a Cad like you should be afforded the dignity of an answer," Kuno said, flashing his sword as he struck a threatening pose, "I strike because you dared to lay foul lips upon my Sister!"

"Your sister?" Senzenen arched an eyebrow, "Ah, now at last it makes sense. All right then, very well. Now that I grasp the stakes here I am ready to fight with you in earnest."

He tapped his heels upon the sidewalk, and all at once his soles deployed a set of inline skate wheels

Kuno took note of this but was typically haughty, "You think a pair of skates will be enough to give you the edge over the great Kuno Tatewaki? You are insolent, and I shall punish you for your presumption!"

"Kuno Tatewaki, eh?" the other man smiled, "Senzenen Mikado."

"I know who you are, Dog," Kuno lunged forward, "The scum who kissed the ruby lips of my own Sister!"

To his surprise the man before him seemed to vanish before his eyes, but before Kuno even knew to look he felt a kick to the side of his head that sent him skidding face-first into the concrete.

"Sorry that you feel that way," Senzenen smiled, "But you can't really imagine that you're the only man who has come looking to avenge an imagined wrong that you believe was done to your sister."

"You fiend," Tatewaki pushed himself upright, then sprang up anew, ready to renew the battle.

Off down the street, however, the commotion brought the attention of a pair of travelers who witnessed the exchange with the younger of the pair saying, "Hey, what the heck is going on now? Another Martial Arts fight?"

"Apparently," said Erin as she studied the movements of the opponents.

"Geez, what is it with this place?" Leona said, "There's like a fight every five minutes!"

"Welcome t' Nerima, Luv," Erin smiled, "Now sit back and enjoy th' show 'cuz this be about t'get interestin' if I know me opponents right."

Tatewaki slashed, creating a wave of force that projected from the core of his innermost being. But Senszenen easily side-stepped the slash and came in with a spinning kick that scored against Kuno's face, following which he pirouetted around and came in under the guard of the other man, delivering an upward slash that knocked Tatewaki flying, to land in a heap some distance away.

But, surprisingly enough, rather than lay there and groan like a normal person would, Kuno rolled up into a crouch and began to pry himself back onto his feet with some notable effort.

"What?" Leona reacted, "No way! That guy was down, but he's getting up again? What gives?"

"He be a tenacious sort, that be for sure," Erin mused, "But I wonder what be th' limit t'his resolve? After all, that other lad seems able t'dish it out wi' great tenacity…an' a wee bit too familiarity for me likin'."

"Villain!" Kuno spat as he forced himself back to his feet and raised his bokken once again to the ready, "I'll not let you take lightly the crime that you have committed! For the sake of my sister I must smite thee!"

"Your sister?" Senzenen stroked his chin and said, "Would she by any chance be my Nine Hundred Ninety-ninth? The fair damsel whom I did grace just earlier today with a kiss that I captured in a moment of her sweet surrender?"

"You Bastard!" Kuno lunged forward, and all at once he began stabbing at the air with rapid strikes that even Senzenen had trouble evading, coming as furious and unexpected as they were and forcing the other boy immediately to go on the defensive.

"Whoah," Leona said, "Never saw that maneuver before. And he's doing it with a wooden stick?"

"Ye know better than to underestimate th' power O' a Bokken, Luv," Erin softly chided, "I knew I recognized his style, an' th' art be familiar as well. That lad be O' th' Shikonen School, a variation O' th' clan arts O' th' Hotoeh Diji. It be mixed with bits an' pieces O' Hiten Mitsarugi, but th' core Spirit Sword style be unmistakably Nanpo."

"Huh?" Leona asked, "What the heck does all that mean?"

"Watch'n learn, Itoshi," Erin smiled, "Yer about t'see a rare lesson in a sword style known t'very few e'en among Immortals."

"Well now," Senzenen remarked as Kuno changed attacks and went from stabbing to slashing maneuvers once again, "I see that I took you a bit too lightly. Up until now you've only been using basic maneuvers, but there is more to you than you show an opponent at the onset."

"But of course," Kuno said as he prepared to renew his assault, "It would be unfair, not to mention a waste of my arts, if I casually displayed my more advanced ryu to ordinary opponents."

"I consider myself to be well favored," Senzenen said, "So perhaps I should respect you as well by showing more of what I am capable of."

He raised his hands and stood poised and ready, and because he looked so serious Tatewaki hesitated to attack, deciding to look on and see what his opponent was up to this time.

To his surprise Senzenen bent down at the waist and lifted one leg, then spun around on his inline skates and did another pirouette, and all at once began turning with increasing velocity until he was spinning like a top, and only then did he attack in earnest.

Kuno raised his sword but was unprepared as he was buffeted and battered by blow after blow that hammered him away until he was quite literally blown off of his feet.

"Whoah," Leona said, "What do you call that?"

"Senzenen Ryu, Hurricane Storm Attack," Erin replied, "I know it well as it once was used 'gainst me."

"Against you?" Leona blinked, "And the guy lived to have offspring?"

"Long story, Luv," Erin replied, "But le's jus' say a kiss be nae all his father were content wi'."

Leona glared, "I really could have done without knowing about that, you know."

Tatewaki went down hard and this time did not immediately bounce back up, even as Senzenen slowed to a pause then a complete halt, having achieved his results as intended.

"Guess that's all they wrote for him," Leona sighed.

"Think so?" Erin mused.

"Huh?" Leona blinked, "No way…"

"Too bad, he was a worthy opponent," Senzenen began to turn around, only to react with a start as he unintentionally mimicked Leona, "No way…"

"You fiend," Kuno leveraged himself back up into a crouching position, leaning heavily on his Bokken as if defying his body to fail on him, "Is there no limit to your arrogance that you believe me defeated by so simple a maneuver?"

"What's with this guy?" Leona asked, "He's not one of us…I don't feel any Quickening. So how is he able to regenerate from so much damage so quickly?"

"Fair question that," Erin replied, "Methinks that there be more to him than meets th' eye."

"You can stand after all of that?" Senzenen remarked, "You are an impressive fellow. But you know that if this continues there can be but one outcome."

"I know of no such thing!" Kuno declared as he raised his sword yet again, "And I shall not yield until after you have been made to atone for what you did to Kodachi."

"My, you are determined about that," Senzenen said, "I've met many a brother who was devoted to his family, but you're by far the most resilient that I have met to date."

"My resolve comes out of the Pride that I have for my family name and honor," Kuno declared, his knees wobbling but somehow remaining upright by sheer will power, "And I will have satisfaction."

Senzenen closed his eyes a moment and said, "If I have given offence to you then for that I do apologize. I really bear you no grudge, and I must say that my opinion of you has only grown the longer that this fight continues."

"Then do you yield and apologize for what you did to my dear sister?" Tatewaki said.

"How can I regret tasting lips as sweet as hers?" Senzenen asked, "It would be a crime to shame the very heavens were I to state remorse over so cruel yet tender a moment."

"You Churl!" Tatewaki snarled, "Have you no regard, no respect for womanhood that you would take from Kodachi her first kiss and offer her no remorse whatsoever?"

"I'll answer your question if you can answer me this truthfully," Senzenen returned, "Are you a man who appreciates the charms and virtues of a woman?"

"What?" Tatewaki seemed surprised, "Of course I am! But what is…"

"And do you begrudge another man for having such desires when thee are women in this world who are such Heavenly creatures that the Gods must surely have blessed us with their presence?"

"Oh brother," Leona made a face, "I think I'm going to barf."

"Abide a moment longer, Luv," Erin urged softly.

"Well…I suppose," Tatewaki said uncertainly, "There are certainly women in this world whom any man would feign dare call himself thrice blessed were he to obtain their lightest favor."

"Then surely you know how much a young man such as I can only thank the Fates that I have been granted with the opportunity to claim the lips of nigh on a thousand lovely madens."

"A thousand you say?" Kuno sounded dismayed…or was that impressed, "That many?"

"Almost," Senzenen smiled, "But two more and it will be an even thousand. That is the goal that I once set for myself when I set out on my present journey. And after a hundred victories in combat matches I stand before you resolute in my determination to place these lips upon those fair maidens who did issue me their challenge this very morning. When that goal is won then I will stand victorious, having achieved that which other men could but only dream about."

"But…is kissing women all that you aspire to accomplishing?" Kuno asked, his sword tip lowering without his being hardly aware of it, "Have you no larger goal in life than this?"

"Hmm…a good point that," Senzenen seemed thoughtful for a moment, "I suppose I could then begin my journey all over working to accomplish something more intimate in my conquests…"

"That's it," Leona's hand moved to her collar, but Erin's hand stayed her.

"Nay, Luv," her mentor urged, "This be neither time nor place for that."

"Like hell it isn't," Leona said, "You heard what that creep just said? What happens if he advances beyond kissing?"

"Then likely he'll catch something contagious an' wither before his years," Erin said, "But he be nae an Immortal, so ye cannae take his head."

"He may not be an immortal but I'll sure feel better about it," Leona growled, though she desisted in her efforts to draw her concealed sword and instead resumed a passive observation.

"You must be a very devoted brother to stand up to me the way you have, my good Sir," Senzenen noted.

"Ah…well…actually," Kuno hesitated, "Ordinarily I wouldn't give it much of a thought. It's just that Kodachi came home weeping and locked herself in her room and wouldn't answer any questions until I asked Sasuke, our man servant, what it was that troubled her, and he gave your name as her reason."

"So you challenge me on the hearsay testimony of another," Senzenen mused, "Not that I'm denying what happened, of course. But still…are you saying you do not get along with your sister?"

"No, actually," Tatewaki said, "I don't even like her very much. We may be siblings but we could hardly be more unalike. And, truth be told, there are times when she even gives me the creeps…"

"I know well the feeling, Brother," Senzenen replied, "I have sisters as well, older ones, but they hardly need me to protect them. If anything I grew up needing to protect myself against them."

"You too have sisters?" Tatewaki was incredulous.

"We have different mothers and they come from a previous marriage," Senzenen replied, "My step-sisters bullied me constantly, until I learned a means of keeping them at a distance. Martial Arts figure skating has been my life and my protection. And since coming into my own I have learned to harness the power of my charms to win over the affections of other young women so that I never need fear to be bullied."

"Interesting," Erin mused, "This sheds light on me earlier speculatin'."

"Sounds more to me like steady employment to a whole entire hospital wing of Psychiatrists," Leona noted.

"So, that is why you are doing this?" Tatewaki asked, "To overcome your feelings about being dominated by women?"

"Alas you have seen right through my mask to the very heart of me," Senzenen replied, "But surely a young man as handsome and dashing as you hardly need to hear from me the arts of pressing the lips of another woman."

"Ah…." Kuno hesitated, for the first time looking tongue-tied and hesitant.

"How many lips have you tasted in your time, I wonder?" Senzenen mused.

"Ah…well…hardly as many as a thousand," Kuno seemed somewhat flustered.

"Would you care to learn my technique?" Senzenen asked, "I could offer you a few pointers in exchange for you dropping this pledge you have made to punish me for your including your sister on my list of nigh a thousand."

"You would do that?" Kuno blinked, "Truly?"

"Oh my gawd," Leona groaned softly, "Those two deserve each other."

"They do seem alike as a pair, Luv," Erin noted, dropping her voice an octave as she added, "An' a strong argument fer th' power O' genetics."

"I can't take any more of this," Leona growled, "Either we leave or I'm going over there to give both of those clowns a piece of my mind."

"I nae think tha' ye can afford t'spare tha' much at th' moment, Luv," Erin replied, turning away and making certain that her young ward remained beside her, "An' 'sides, this be Mortal business an' we can nae afford t'interfere."

"But we ought to do something, Erin," Leona complained as she set her pace to match that of the longer stride of her companion, "You heard that guy. He's out to molest other women, and Stick boy sounds like he's going to help him."

"Th' more reason we nae involves ourselves too soon," Erin assured her charge, "But I make ye this pledge, Luv, we shall nae be long idle. Afore we leave on our own business I think we ought be droppin' in on our young friends and be checkin' up on them. An' maybe offer un; or two pointers t' help even th' odds, maybe."

"Oh, I get it," Leona said, "One of those cold dishes you keep going on about. You really must have had a grudge on that guy's father."

"Les' jus' say it be a payment long overdue an' leave it a' that, Darlin," Erin replied, "And it be a very cold dish that I be serving. On that ye have me promise."

So far in their two years of traveling together Leona had yet to hear her mentor make a promise that she would not later honor, so she smiled and let herself be content with things as they were, even as she thought of how it might improve the "gene pool" if she could somehow claim to mistake Senzenen for an Immortal…or Tatewaki as well. Just until she helped clean up the gene pool…

"Man, where is she?" Ranma asked uneasily bright and early the next mooring.

"I don't know, Ranma-kun," Kasumi replied, looking and sounding anxious, "You don't suppose something might have happened to Kodachi?"

Ranma frowned. Ordinarily it would not have bothered him so much to have the unnerving girl, Kodachi, take an absence from their class situation. Much though Ranma doubted she could ditch out on Comb without serious consequences.

But the memory of the girl in tears…that affected him on some deep-rooted level. As long as he could remember the sight of a woman in tears would make Ranma feel very emotional himself. And even if it were Kodachi, a girl who seemed too clever by half and as full of herself as her half-wit of a brother, it still came down to a woman in tears and in that reflected aspect Ranma knew he was a softie.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "I do hope that Kodachi is not still upset about what happened yesterday? That rude boy kissing her seems genuinely to have upset her."

"I don't know about it, Sugar," Ukyo said, "I know a girl's first kiss is supposed to be special and all…and if it were me I'd have taken that Jackass's head off. I've seen Senzenen brag about the hundreds of girls he's victimized over the years, but most of them got over it…eventually. Heck, some even brag about it afterwards."

"That's called Compensation, Kuonji," Nabiki said, "And it's not like we expect you to be the one to get it. Or Ranma-kun too, except that Senzenen tried making a bee-line for his "Sister," she added a special sweet twist to the word and gave the Boy in question a facial "tweak" just for extra pleasure.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Ranma said as he turned around. As if he needed the reminder of what it had felt like to come that close to being kissed by another guy, and involuntarily he shuddered.

Unseen by him Nabiki's face took on a rueful look, as if to ask herself silently (Why did I do that? Why am I always saying things that I know will upset him? It's like I'm trying to drive him away…when I want to do just the opposite…)

Akane caught the wistful change in her middle sister's expression and said, "Well…hey…we know Kodachi's a tough girl, and she's been through a lot of rough situations…"

"I wouldn't be that cavalier about it if I were you, Miss Akane."

"Oh my," said Kasumi into the ensuing silence.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo glanced down, "Floor now talking to Airen."

"It's not the floor I think," Ryomi said, "Maybe a large rat or cockroach."

"Want me to go down there and exterminate them?" Ryoga asked, making a cracking noise with his knuckles.

"Naw, I think I know who this rodent is already," Ranma said as he glanced down, "Might as well come out where we can see you, Sasuke-san. And believe me, you don't want us to go down there and get you."

Much to the surprise of everyone a different section of the floor turned up into a concealed hatchway, and then the diminutive Ninja servant to the Kuno household said, "My apologies…force of habit. A Ninja has to maintain his reputation for stealthiness in some small way."

"Sasuke-kun," Kasumi turned around, "Where is Kodachi?"

Sasuke hopped out of his hidey-hole and immediately prostrated himself on the floor, bowing his head and saying, "A thousand pardons, Mistress Kasumi, but my Mistress begs forgiveness that she cannot attend to this morning's training period for…health reasons best not specified."

"What, you mean she needed to Detox herself after that creep put the moves on her?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, that is it exactly, Master Ranma," the little man said with regrets, "The incident affected her far more even than you know…and now I fear for my Mistress that she might do violence to herself to atone for her loss of honor."

"What?" Ryoga reacted with a start.

"Violence to self?" Shampoo asked, "No to boy who wrong her?"

"Oh no…" Akane said, looking pale.

"Well, why didn't you tell us that in the first place, you Jackass?" Ukyo demanded, "We're her friends…ah…well…classmates, more like…"

"We could have done something if you'd told us about this sooner," Nabiki said crossly.

"Forgive me, all of you," Sasuke said, "But I was concerned as well for my Master. When he heard from me that a boy named Senzenen Mikado had dared to assault Mistress Kodachi he flew into a rage and sought out the man intending to seek vengeance."

"Well, as least that's normal for the guy," Ryomi said, "So, what happened? Did he beat him up?"

"That sure would get us off the hook," Ukyo said with a sigh, "If it were that simple…"

"Alas, the Master was unable to overpower Mikado for all his fearsome effort," Sasuke shuddered, "But then something terrible happened. They stopped fighting and got to talking…"

"Talking?" Ranma asked, "Instead of pounding?"

"This can't be good," Nabiki winced.

"Oh, I think I get it," Akane said, "Kuno probably called Senzenen a Molester for assaulting young women…"

"Pot call kettle," Shampoo murmured.

"So, what happened then?" Ryoga asked.

"Then both of them discovered that they had something else in common besides their conduct around women," Sasuke said, "That being a grudge with a boy of the House of Saotome."

"That figures," Ranma rolled his eyes, "Yet another addition to my fan club…"

"Don't tell us that your Boy forgave Mikado for laying the smooch on his own sister?" Ukyo said, sounding aghast.

"Worse than that," Sasuke cringed, "They BONDED WITH ONE ANOTHER!"

Silence fell over the group with that stunning declaration hanging in the air, broken only when Shampoo uttered the phrase, "Aiyaa…"

"Yeah," Akane agreed, "What she said."

"Utterly unacceptable."

They turned and saw Comb standing framed in the door with both of the fathers And Atsuko beside her. The purple haired Amazon stood there with hands on hips looking cross, and even Sasuke flinched when her eyes fell upon him.

"Your Mistress expects me to give her a day off from training," Comb said sharply, "Right when things are about to go up another notch? I won't even hear of it! This is unacceptable conduct and I won't have it in my classroom."

"But Teach," Ranma said with typical flippancy, "You were there, you saw what…"

"I'm not taking excuses at this point, Ranma-kun," Comb said as she strode into the dojo as though she owned the place (which she practically did with Soun's passive acceptance), "You are the Senior Students in this Class so I am holding both you and Kasumi personally responsible for this."

"Sensei?" Kasumi asked politely.

"Every student under your care is depending upon you to set a high moral example for what it means to be a member of this Dojo," Comb said sternly, "So I am ordering you, as my Students, to go with this young man to the estate of his Mistress and find out personally why she expects me to cut her any slack just because a Moocher took advantage of her carelessness."

"But…" Ranma protested.

"And I do not expect to see you again without Kodachi being in your presence," Comb said firmly, "Do you understand that?"

"Ah…hai," Kasumi timidly responded.

"She is a member of our Circle," Comb said, "Our sacred warrior band. You yourself insisted on my including her, and since she was the daughter of a personal…acquaintance of years ago, I made the exception for her in spite for knowing that she was the weakest link in our chain. Now that chain needs to be reinforced by those who trust her and would stand by her through any crisis."

"You mean…us?" Ranma asked.

"Oh my," Kasumi murmured.

"She is your sister and your responsibility," Comb said in a softer tone, "And I expect nothing less from one of my students than that they do what they need to do in order to bring their sister back into the Circle. Whatever it takes, bring her back and then we'll talk. Am I being clear enough with the both of you?"

There was only an instant of pause before both Ranma and Kasumi answered together, "Hai."

"Then get going the both of you," Comb said, "But don't take your time. I expect you back here some time before noon. As for the rest of you," she turned to regard their fellow classmates, "Training begins exactly as I have intended. Kuonji, you and Nabiki will go to the Ice Rink with Ryoga and his sister. Wait for me there as I will not be too long, and feel free to warm yourself up on your skates since I'm going to show you techniques that I learned the hard way to decades ago about fighting while on ice. Akane and Shampoo, you will follow me to the outskirts of town where I have reserved a space for your Bakusai Tenketsu training."

"Bakusai what?" Ranma asked.

"Never you mind, Boy," Comb chided, "Just do as I ordered and bring back your Sister to this dojo. Is that clear?"

"Ah…all right," Ranma reluctantly agreed.

"Your fathers will join you at the Ice Rink and try to see to it that you remain out of trouble for a bit," Comb glanced over her shoulder, "Atsuko, you're with me. And…Silk? Where are you going?"

"To the store, of course, Dear," Silk smiled, already moving towards the exit, "We're fresh out of supplies, and with this many mouths to feed I have to plan ahead towards the dinner hour. I expect everyone will be quite famished when you get back."

"Oh, thank you for reminding me," Kasum I said, "We need more powdered Curry, and some fresh Daikon radishes would be nice."

"I took the trouble of preparing a list based upon your favorite recipe book, Dear," Silk smiled as she called out over her shoulder, "And do give my regards to Mister Green Turtle when you see him, Ranma-kun. And don't take what that poor girl says at face value…she's really just confused, not a bad sort at all. She needs a friend more than anything else about now, and you should not be too put out by the fact that she is crazy."

"Hey, Crazy people are the most interesting ones that I know," Atsuko remarked, grumbling under her breath, "Present company included…"

"Hey, I like Crazy people," Comb shrugged, "It's the totally Insane ones who give me the most trouble."

"No wonder you like being in Nerima so much, Sensei," Nabiki noted.

"Okay," Ranma said with a nod, "If you think it's for the best, Teach. Sasuke? Kasumi?"

"I am right beside you as always, Ranma-kun," Kasumi affirmed.

"And I will take you to see the Mistress," Sasuke said, shuddering once again very softly, "And by all the sacred names of the ancestors of House Kuno I pray you find success. Because if not…"

"Don't worry," Ranma said, "We'll help her out. And a Saotome never goes back on his word."

"Oh really?" Ukyo asked skeptically.

"If that were truth, dear boy," Comb mused, "Then you would be calling me Mom…or Atsuko anyway. Now get going. No more slackening off from your duties as the seniors of this Dojo."

Genma noticed the glances being turnd his way and shuddered, but wisely said nothing as his son and his iinazuke took off for the Kuno mansion, hoping and praying beyond words that no one inquired any more deeply into his past relationships as it was very likely yet more sins deeply buried were about to erupt out onto the surface…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Christmas Pandas in the Spring: shadowmane

Kasumi and Ranma take on the Kuno Mansion where a much distraught Kodachi has taken refuge. But will they be able to rescue their friend from her state of tenuous mental peril or has the Black Rose tipped over the Event Horizon in: "Through a Looking Glass Darkly," or, "Rock Around the Crock All Night!"

Be there!

X


	27. Chapter 27

Tsundere27

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

The problem with immortality was that time itself tended to pass you by. When days became an endless rotation of the Earth in its orbit with the sun changing position incrementally, and seasons came and went in endless turn like flash cards showing an animated motion.

Senjiro Heiki had seen it all in his time, the rise of the Shogunate, the fall of the Tokugawa, the rise of the Meiji era and the subsequent Militarism of his country, with its inevitable conquest when the Imperialists bit off more than they could easily digest. Then the occupation of Japan-unthinkable in any prior age-with Japan's eventual re-emergence into the world as an industrial giant.

And in that time names and faces had come and gone like beautiful fireflies that were once here and then no more.

Not that Mortals truly were like fireflies, but it was difficult to relate to the common affairs of ordinary men when you knew that they would be gone almost before you noticed that they existed.

Perhaps that was why he drank to excess, that and the knowledge that the sake did not betray his expectations. Names and faces tended to haunt him, as did the litany of lives that he had ended during his long career as a swordsman. He no more liked to dwell upon the past than he was to dwell outside of his time among people whose lives he could hardly have imagined a hundred years ago.

He had long since stopped caring about things like politics or the rules of society, beyond what he needed in order to get by among normal people without betraying how out of his element he truly was. He could remember cars as looking different, and fashion styles on women and men…and these things people carried with microphones stuck in their ears. All of that was different.

No doubt the world had altered very much in its time, as a light reading of a local paper confirmed. Ten years away from the world had left him scratching his head about a whole range of differences in culture and world developments. But at least America was no longer governed by that Actor from California.

But as interesting as it was to ruminate about how much the world had evolved from the last time that he had ventured this far from his mountain refuge he had very specific goals in mind. He was scoping out the area, learning minor differences about the terrain and checking in on the status of old acquaintances. He was, of course, intrigued with much that had changed as it seemed hardly an eyeblink ago when children barely up to his knees had sprouted to full fledged teenagers and were tearing up the town…

Exactly as had their parents some twenty or more years back.

The more things changed the more they remained the same.

But that brought into focus his observations. The new generation was more than just a continuation of things past, they represented a new future, a new potential.

And the only way a man such as him could remain sane was to focus upon the present and think of what was before you as though it were something novel and unique, which would never come again and so had to be appreciated for what it was.

A new opportunity to once again explore the potential of this brave new future.

"Just remember this isn't about sightseeing, Sensei."

"Yes, I know, but allow me to indulge myself a little, Itoshi," he said in response to that reminder, "The world is very different now, and more has changed than I would have expected. Though I must say that I miss the flying cars and other wondrous devices they promised us back in your time."

"Flights of fancy that have little to do with the world of the present. But then again, I don't need to remind you about that."

"So the student now lectures the Master," Heiki smiled, "Death has made you much bolder even than I remember."

"Hey, you were the one who told me that once you lose your fear of death all things become possible, remember?"

"I did not think you would be so literal about it," Heiki smiled, "So now I see what stirred you from your eternal rest to inform me of this situation. And you did well to think of your old mentor."

"You were the first one that I thought to turn to," the woman sitting across from him in the chair at the bistro replied, "Certainly not the woman who replaced me for a time, or the other one who seeks to replace me even now. And let's not even go there when it comes to the Oni and the Demoness who are intent on turning Nerima into a battle ground for their own pet personal reasons."

"The situation is certainly volatile enough," Heiki replied, "I believe that I spotted a few Time Agents popping in and out to do recon for the situation. And just the other day I ran into my old Apprentice from a long time before you, who has an Apprentice of her own in tow, and much do I give my sympathetic regards to them both."

"So you know why I wanted you to be the one to guide my little Kasumi," said Tendo Kimiko, "Comb the Sword will not be enough. She's an Amazon and very gifted in her ways, but I don't fully trust in her agenda. Those rules her society binds her with might still compel her to force Kasumi to return to China with her fiancé…and I couldn't allow for that."

"Because you are a mother," Keiki said, "And even in death your concerns must be for those you loved in life and left behind."

"I know that I am asking a lot of you, Sensei," Kimiko said, "To disturb your sanctuary by compelling you to return to where it all began…in more than one sense…"

"Life was getting a bit dull lately," Heiki mused, "The sake had lost its taste, no doubt due to a failing in the rice harvest three summers back. Never buy the stuff they store on common shelves. The best is chilled at below fifteen degrees Centigrade and heated to a proper warmth while still fresh from the bottle."

"I'll try and keep that in mind for my next incarnation," Kimiko smiled, "But for now…Kasumi…"

"Her wind strike attack was pitiful," Heiki noted, "She needs to commit more power to her hips and draw laterally in a single stroke. It took me years to teach that foolish Apprentice of mine…your ancestor, how to execute the stroke just right. And she needs to learn how to perform the slash with timing and precision, and a firmer wrist than she is presently using."

"I accept your rebuke as the consequence of leaving this world while her understanding of the arts were incomplete," Kimiko replied, "If I had shared with Soun a better knowledge of the basic hand motions…"

"It is not too late to make up for lost time," Heiki remarked, "They may possess only basic skills but there is something of your fighting spirit lurking deep within that placid exterior. She seems a much more attentive student than you were at her age."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kimiko asked crossly.

"Only what I said, Itoshi," Heiki lifted his cup and sipped his sake before replying, "A calm mind and a warm heart are her strongest possessions. I believe that I can work with that, though her body will need to be hardened in order for her to survive the training."

"I trust you to know what is best, Sensei," Kimiko said, gently pressing ethereal fingers to the cup and draining it of contents without actually having to lift it to her lips.

"And my thanks to you for allowing me to share this bottle with a beautiful lady," Heiki raised his cup to toast, "I know your thirst is not what it was back then, but for artifice sake you do honor to your mentor."

"I know that I once thought to keep Kasumi away from the Hiten Mitsarugi's power," Kimiko said, "I taught her basic maneuvers and the Wind Style attack because I thought that it would defend her against all obstacles. But now she has a fiancé who is an even bigger magnet for trouble than ever was his father, and my lessons are not adequate to the challenge."

"Yes, but I do believe that I will permit the Amazon to condition her a bit longer," Heki mused, pausing as she added, "It is that other Boy who concerns me, the son of Hitomi. His progress does not please me at all. And his performance facing against that Senzenon spawn…disgraceful."

"No doubt his mother would weep if she were here," Kimiko smiled, "I'll give her your regards on the other side. In fact, she's waiting for me even now. I will see you shortly when conditions once again permit."

"Fare thee well, Itoshi," Heiki said as he saw the woman become transparent, then ethereal, then vanish from his sight altogether. He continued to sip from the remains of his decanter of sake, then got up and went over to the register to pay his tab, leaving a bit extra for Kimiko's sake since she obviously could not tend to that for herself.

And then he left the Bistro heading from the Furinkan Financial district towards a certain estate elsewhere in Nerima. He had a lady to call upon, and not for the usual reason. After all, Hitomi too once was his student, and a true Master never allowed a blade to be dull for long when it only needed polish to gleam sharp and true once more as he began his program of once again rekindling the flame that was the Hiten Mitarugi Ryu…

"Well, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked as Sasuke presented them to the doorway of the Kuno mansion.

"Let's go in and talk to Kodachi," Ranma said, feeling somewhat uneasy, even though this was not his first time visiting the Kuno mansion.

"I am so sorry that the Mistress is not here to greet you at the door as she did the last time," Sasuke said, "But no one has been able to talk to the Mistress since early yesterday. She came home and sequestered herself, and when I slipped food under her door she barely even touched it."

"Perhaps she's on a diet?" Kasumi suggested, only to see the looks she got and amended, "But I suppose that is not very likely."

"Come on," Ranma said as they moved past the foyer, "Let's go see what's going on with that girl…"

It occurred to him that something was amiss as the angle of the room began to tilt, and all at once he began to flail his arms as he started to slide forward.

"Master Ranma!" Sasuke acted immediately, throwing a line to snag around Ranma's wrist, which the boy instinctively caught and then used to steady himself as the floor beneath his feet continued to rotate forward. Instinct kicked in and he kicked forward and leapt clear of the edge of the pit that had opened up to receive him and managed to roll onto the safety of the floor as the section behind him finished its rotation, sealing up to cover the square, even as Ranma sprawled upon the floor, still holding the line that he had been tossed by the quick thinking Sasuke.

"Thank heavens you are all right, Master Ranma," Sasuke began to say, only to look up and say, "Oh my…"

Ranma was alerted by the sound of turning shafts then looked up in dismay as he saw a chandelier begin to plummet towards him and immediately rolled out of the way, coming up in a crouch even as hard metal spikes struck marble with a resounding clang.

"What the heck are you doing…?" he began to protest, only to sense motion and flinch out of the way just as razor sharp blades sliced the space that he had vacated.

"Ranma-kun!" Kasumi started to move forward, only to find her way blocked by the outthrust arm of Sasuke.

"Don't go there," the little man cried, "Someone has activated the burglar traps on this part of the mansion. As I am the only one who knows their location it would be risky for anyone else to venture forth beyond the security of this threshold."

"Well, why didn't you tell me that before I came out here?" Ranma demanded, moving aside as an ax dropped to the floor and missed slicing him in half by mere inches.

"But I had no idea that they were active," Sasuke protested, "You must believe me, Master Ranma, I had no idea that this would happen!"

Ranma ducked and dodged as arrows and darts hit the places where he kept evading, as though someone had anticipated his movements and set traps in advance intending to catch him when he evaded the traps before him.

"Somehow I'm having trouble buying that!" Ranma called out as he wedged himself into a very tight corner where the latest trap would find him a difficult target to hit.

"Can't you turn them off, Sasuke-san?" Kasumi asked.

"Indeed I can, Mistress," Sasuke turned and looked around, and then he leaped up onto a seemingly innocuous fixture along one wall then scampered up a very narrow ledge in order to reach a bust that resembled one of the late Shoguns and touched a hidden button located behind its neck.

There was an audible set of clicks and then all at once the death traps stopped falling. Ranma peaked up warily from his makeshift sanctuary then hesitantly said, "Is that it?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "It ought to be safe enough to walk on the floor normally now."

"Oh, good," Kasumi said, starting to take a step forward, only to react by whipping out her bokken in time to deflect a set of shurikan that hissed through the air in her direction.

"What?" Ranma blinked, "Sasuke…!"

"I-I don't understand," Sasuke said, glancing at the statue, "That should have been the last of them. Unless…"

All at once a large club struck him in the back of the head, toppling him forward off his perch and out onto the floor where he lay partially crumbled and senseless.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "I don't believe he saw that one coming."

"You think?" Ranma asked, looking around, "Maybe they installed more traps without telling him about it. And maybe there's another way of turning them off that only Kuno and Kodachi know about."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, only to glance around and say, "Ranma-kun…do you hear something?"

Ranma looked around and then blinked, "Oh no…you've gotta be kidding…"

To their dismay they saw two suits of armor that looked as though they were purely for ceremonial decoration get up and begin to move on their own power. They were stiff and mechanical in their movements, but clearly presented a formidable threat as they oriented upon Kasumi, who stood with her bokken in hand facing against them with a somewhat worried expression.

"Kasumi!" Ranma lunged forward, only to find the floor beneath his feet was suddenly covered in marbles, which prevented him from gaining traction as he slipped and slide and fell down flat upon the floor, momentarily unable to come to the aid of his iinazuke as the mechanical armored mech began to advance upon her position…

"Are you sure this is right?" Akane asked nervously as she hung from a large tree branch, bound by ropes with one hand tied behind her back and the other thrusting out with a single finger pointing.

"Trust me, Little One," Comb said cheerfully, "This is the method by which Amazons have been practicing and mastering the Bakusai Tenketsu since early in our history. You have nothing to worry about, so relax already."

"Relax she says," Akane said nervously, staring at a boulder the size of a large bear, with one finger of one hand separating her from its looming presence.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said as she looked from the rock to Akane and back again.

"Don't worry, Little One," Comb smiled, "This is for your Airen's own good."

"Excuse me if I'm having trouble grasping just how that's supposed to be true," Akane stared down the length of her arm and finger, "Are you sure this is a training method?"

"Despite how it must appear," Comb replied, "This is exactly the method that my grandmother used when she trained me in this technique. It's a fairly standard method that we put little kids through in order to toughen them up and make them capable of surviving the more advanced training that follows after."

"I'm sure Child Services in China would love to hear all about that," Akane murmured anxiously as she hung there waiting for the lesson to begin.

Her arm was heavily bandaged and her finger was braced by splints, being held stiff and projecting outward towards the boulder, which was also suspended by ropes as though the two were meant to swing at one another.

Which, in fact, they were as she swiftly discovered once Comb gave a push against said boulder, causing it to swing away, at which point she then said, "Now, concentrate and aim at the vital point where all of the energy is concentrated. And hit the breaking point…"

Akane wanted to say, "You have got to be kidding!" But instead she was too busy taking a boulder to the face to say much besides, "GAAAH!" for all her troubles as her feeble effort to stab it with her finger almost broke said digit instead, were it not for the splintering and bandages that held it together.

Comb sighted, "This is going to take a while longer than I thought. Didn't I just explain to you? You don't look for the Breaking Point with your eyes. You feel it with your mind. The energy is flowing through the boulder and you have to sense it before you can disrupt the pattern."

"Are you crazy!" Akane said as she pushed the boulder away with her outstretched finger, "I could get killed doing this!"

"Nonsense," Comb replied, "You're a strong enough girl. I tested you out for that myself before deciding to put you through this training. Just be sure to practice until you get it right, which will be when it's second nature for you to find the Breaking Point and strike it with your finger."

"That's assuming it doesn't snap off first!" Akane protested.

"Well, then you have nine more to go, don't you?" Comb asked, "Stop making excuses and get on with your lessons."

She pushed the boulder away with her sword then watched as it came swinging back at Akane, who tried to ward it off with the only protection that she was allowed, only to once again have her hand be batted away as the boulder came in and hit her squarely in the face, chest and body.

"Airen!" Shampoo raised her hand, only to have her mother's arm intercept her.

"You can't do this for her, Child, no matter how much you desire it," Comb informed her, "This must be done by Tendo Akane alone, no matter how many times it takes before she masters the technique."

"Or until it kills me!" Akane said bluntly as she pushed the boulder away, looking battered and bruised but somehow intact for all of that.

"Ridiculous," Comb snorted, "It didn't kill me, obviously enough, and I was little more than half your age when I mastered the Breaking Point. Your problem is that you're just too soft and spoiled, Tendo-san. Too used to being pampered by everyone and made a special case, an exception. That's what makes you so weak that the boys look down on you and treat you like their little baby sister."

"Shut up!" Akane snarled, "I'm not weak! You take that back!"

"Oh?" Comb smiled, "Then prove me wrong. Better yet, prove the boys wrong. Ranma and Ryoga both think your skills are second rate. They regard your martial arts as a joke and only coddle you because they know that you don't have what it takes to be a true Martial Artist."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Akane snarled, turning and looking at the boulder, "Ranma…and Ryoga…"

"No forget Ukyo," Shampoo pointed out, "Is cute Boy who make girl heart flutter."

"What?" Akane turned a glance at the purple haired girl, "Ukyo? No way!"

"Also don't forget the Kuno woman," Comb said, "She seems to think you're some sort of a peasant girl who is beneath her stature. And, of course, there is Senzenen Mikado, who thinks himself man enough to kiss you…and Shampoo as well."

"Kodachi…and Mikado," Akane glared at the boulder as though envisioning their face, then made a point of pushing it away with her finger, swinging back a short distance before coming back with that same finger extended.

Comb did not flinch though Shampoo cringed slightly as Akane once more impacted on its surface. Then, while she was recovering the elder Amazon said, "Any time you think this technique is too hard and difficult for you just say the word and I will release you, no questions asked. But you assured me that you were made of stronger stuff than that, Tendo-san, and you even managed to convince me. So…am I wrong? Are you a Warrior or just a girl who wants to be treated like a delicate flower?"

"You don't have to condescend to me," Akane growled, pushing against the boulder once again, "I can do this, dammit!"

She impacted once again, but this time did not wait to push it away once more and readied her finger to strike once again, but with no more success than the last time.

"Feel with your mind, not your eyes," Comb said calmly, "Let the energy flow through you and you will know where to strike. It's you or the boulder. Which one of you is ready to break first?"

"I won't give up!" Akane snarled, stabbing out with her finger, only to impact against the boulder, even as Shampoo covered her mouth and cringed in sympathy for her Airen.

"Do you have it in you, Tendo-Akane?" Comb asked, "That spark I felt within you? If not then I will release you so that you can enjoy the rest of the day without having to risk injury."

"Not yet!" Akane growled as she summoned the strength to push against the boulder, "I could almost feel it that time…"

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo murmured faintly, seeing the other girl go from whimpering to determined under the softly worded taunts of Shampoo's mother.

"Keep practicing until you do get it, Itoshi," Comb said with grim satisfaction, "I am counting on you not to let either of us down. Either you master this technique or we must accept that the other students are right about you, that you will always be the weakest chain in the link that binds our Sacred Warband together."

"I won't quit now," Akane said, "I could feel something that time. I think I'm almost getting the hang of this…"

"Well, if you do get it then we can go and enjoy lunch together," Comb remarked, "But if not then the only thing that you will taste is the bitter tang of defeat and the stinging rebuke of your classmates…"

"I said to Shut Up and let me concentrate, Sensei!" Akane said as she pushed back and aimed her finger at the boulder once again, with no more success than she had on the previous occasions.

Shampoo saw the look of fierce determination on the face of the girl to whom she had given her Kiss of Life and felt partially responsible for having put Akane into this position. An unaccustomed feeling of guilty remorse caused her to wince every time the other girl collided with the boulder, but she held her ground and did not allow herself to express doubt about the outcome.

Even if she did wish silently that she had kept her mouth shut about the Bakusai Tenketsu.

She did, however, lean up closer to her mother and murmur softly in Chinese, "Mother, this is not the exact same method that we trained in when Cousin Perfume and I studied the Bakusai Tenketsu."

"I know, Shampoo," her mother smiled as she murmured back, "This is more like the speeded up version that Grandmother sometimes uses with slower students."

"Then why are you making my Wife go through all of this?" Shampoo asked, "I don't want to see her horrible mauled and disfigured. I like her just as she is."

"Trust me, Child, I will not allow her to spoil her beauty while she masters this," Comb spoke confidently, "But you know as well as anyone the toughening purpose for this aspect of the training. And we have only a week to convert this child into a proper Warrior Bride worthy of being added into our family records as an Outsider who proved herself an Amazon at heart. In the meantime you have training of your own to undergo if you are to avoid having to give the Kiss of Life to that rude fellow, Senzenen."

Shampoo scowled, "I would sooner be boiled alive and served like duck on tray than let that man have any kiss from me, Life or Death. Besides, my lips are only for Akane."

"So my child is turning into quite the romantic, eh?" Comb smiled, "Well, all well and good. We shall leave your wife alone for now and return with haste to the city so that you can learn to stop falling on your face when you are skating."

Shampoo was stunned, "We're leaving Akane? Alone?"

"Not entirely," Comb said, turning to glance to the side as Silk appeared carrying a picnic basket.

"Ah, I see the torture has begun already," Silk remarked with casual humor, "This should not lack for its degree of entertainment."

"Don't let her down for at least two hours," Comb said as she reverted back to Japanese, "But see that her injuries are light ones."

"I'll do my best to see that she endures her training," Silk remarked, giving Shampoo a smile of reassurance, "Don't worry, Little One. This is just a necessary step in her development as your Airen. Just take care to make sure you do not give up any kisses to passing strangers, and have faith in your Wife to pull through in her training."

"Shampoo trust Lore Master," the Amazon said, turning an anxious look as she saw Akane pound herself against the boulder, then hastily look away before adding, "Want believe in her Airen. But…is harder watch than learn Bakusai Tenketsu."

"Don't worry yourself for her sake, Daughter," Comb replied before adding with an ominous tone to her voice, "Rather save some of that for yourself when your training begins an hour from now. And don't expect me to coddle you this time as I fully intend that my daughter will not betray the trust of that valiant young girl you have bound yourself to by fate, because what you just go through will make this training method seem like walking on a fence by contrast."

Hearing that Shampoo believed her mother and softly shuddered, even as she winced, hearing Akane once more go "Splat" against the boulder…

"Kasumi!" Ranma fought to regain his footing as the lumbering mechanical brutes advanced upon his fiancée. Kasumi stood her ground holding her bokken in hand as she sized up her opponents, the obvious mismatch counter-balanced by the limited movements of the heavy-footed armored brutes.

Kasumi did not turn to acknowledge her iinazuke's cry of warning but heard the desperate desire within his voice and felt bolstered with the confidence of knowing that he wanted to protect her. Unfortunately he was unable to come to her aid at the moment and she had only herself to rely upon. But seeing how those opponents moved gave her a different sort of confidence, and one that reckoned very little upon the relative strength of her wooden sword matched up against the steel that was in their hands.

And so she moved before her foes could complete their advance, her bokken moving to jab at precisely targeted joints and structural weak points in the armor. She moved like a blur to hit a dozen points with exactly the amount of force that she felt was necessary then moved two steps beyond her foes as they sought to pivot in their joints and turn in her direction.

And promptly fell apart with limbs and joints coming clean, the mechanical brutes unable to complete their own motion as gear joints finished the task of tearing themselves apart.

So Ranma went from horrified fear to wide-eyed surprise as he saw Kasumi calmly turn around and say, "So, Ranma-kun, shall we be going?"

Ranma had to gingerly set his feet on areas of the floor not covered by ball bearings as he rose up to his feet and stared at the older girl, thinking to himself how cool she looked, so beautiful and calm despite the tension and fear that had filled his chest in the previous moments.

He wanted to yell at somebody, to express his outrage that her safety had been put into peril. But all he could think to say at the moment was, "Wow," which for him was as much as saying, "What a Woman…"

She smiled back in gratitude of his obvious concern for her welfare, a smile that only faded when they heard another clicking motion, at which point she looked around and said, "Um…Ranma-kun…"

"It's coming from the floor," Ranma set himself into a defensive posture, "Better be ready…I don't think we're out of it just yet."

Almost on cue a line appeared upon the square tiled flooring and then the floor itself began to fall away, leaving Kasumi and Ranma to look down into a void that was yearning to swallow them up whole, along with the broken Mechanical men and the still-unconscious Sasuke…

"So, what do you think Ranma and Kasumi are going to talk about when they see Kodachi, Sugar?"

Nabiki looked up from where she was lacing her skates on and said, "Not sure what they'll have to talk about…'Sugar.' We know Kodachi has the hots for Kasumi, and up until now she's tolerated having the competition of a boy. But after Senzenen caught her by surprise with that ambush lip-lock I'm not sure that they'll even be granted an audience with her Black Rosiness."

Ukyo favored the other girl coyly and said, "So, you think 'Dachi's gonna come out of the Closet and 'fess up about her feelings?"

"I'm not sure what that Whack Job will do," Nabiki sighed as she stood up and stretched herself to limber up her joints and limbs as she was anticipating the worst when their Sensei came to claim their souls…or their bodies, "Frankly she could wind up doing anything at this point and I'd not be surprised. Anything except actually hurt Kasumi."

"So…tell me something, Tendo-san," Ukyo remarked in what she hoped was a casual tone of voice, "What exactly is your opinion about a girl who likes other girls, like Kodachi?"

"I'm not bothered about the same-sex thing if that's what you're asking," Nabiki replied, "There are plenty enough girls at Furinkan who are in the closet, one way or another. Nobody wants to be completely overt about it, but there's Utena and Anthy, who may not advertise the fact that they're an item but don't exactly go out of their way to deny it."

"So it's not the girl thing," Ukyo said, "It's just Kodachi."

"Bingo," Nabiki winked, holding up a finger, "It's all about Kodachi."

"Guess I can't fault you there," Ukyo said, "I don't dislike her…but I don't feel comfortable around her either. She's much too sly and sarcastic…not like you, of course, but more like she's got her own agenda," she hastily amended.

"Do tell?" Nabiki said with a droll expression, "I'll pretend that I didn't read anything into that comment."

Ukyo sighed, "You now what I mean, Nabiki. I mean…you may have your wild sarcastic side, and you're pretty sharp tongued when you want to get your point across. But at least around you I feel like I know where I stand…most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Nabiki arched an eyebrow.

Ukyo smiled and held out her hand, "I'll explain it for five thousand Yen."

Nabiki arched an eyebrow to that, "Touché."

"Just kidding, Sugar," Ukyo smiled, "But seriously, I hope Ranchan and Kasumi can pull her back from whatever ledge she's sitting on right now. I don't actually want to see anything bad happen to her…like getting another smack on the lips by that creep, Senzenen."

"You really don't like him very much, I've noticed," Nabiki remarked, "That ex-girlfriend of yours must have meant a lot to you."

Ukyo was silent for a moment then said, "Yeah…she was. Makoto-chan was a good friend…and I miss her very much. Two years…" Ukyo's tone became dark once again as she glanced off at nothing in particular, then said, "I've carried that around on my shoulders like a yoke ever since losing to that bastard, and I'm not about to lose to him this time around. Especially since you're the one he's targeting this time around."

Nabiki arched an eyebrow and said, "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take that. I didn't think that you cared."

"Hey, don't misunderstand me, Nab-chan," Ukyo smiled, "I like you well enough, but I don't want to see any girl come on the radar of that Lethario. He's not such a serial smoocher, you know, he revels in destroying a girl's reputation by playing up the significance of his own pumped up reputation."

"I think I can handle myself in that department," Nabiki said as she folded her arms under her chest, "Don't go into this thinking you have to protect my reputation. After all, he might even improve it."

Ukyo gave her companion a rueful glance and said, "Surely it's not as bad for you as all of that."

"Oh no," Nabiki said, "It's just that some of my own friends were wondering if Senzenen were the one who needed the snake bite kit, and they weren't referring to Kodachi. My friends, mind you. I can just imagine what everyone else in our school must think."

Ukyo heard the note of bitterness and studied the profile of the other girl, then said, "Fess up, Sugar. Would you rather be partnered up with me or with Ranchan?"

"Hah?" Nabiki looked genuinely surprised, "Where did that come from?"

"Just wondering," Ukyo said, "Ranchan's never spent that much time training in things besides Martial arts, so he doesn't know how to skate like I can. You look pretty sharp yourself on the ice, but fighting with skates on is a whole different level of blade work. And you don't know what Senzenen can be like when he gets out there and becomes focused on winning. He's almost like Ranchan is when going up against a challenge."

"Oh, yeah," Nabiki said with a rueful smile, recalling how fast Ranma had picked up on the Amaguriken Fist. In just three days time he had learned how to pluck chestnuts from a roasting fire without getting his fingers burned, then applied that to mastering punching at speeds that were literally superhuman.

Nabiki, Ukyo and the others had learned the technique as well, but it was a whole different level of training when Ranma applied himself to a new technique. And without even trying to rub your nose in the fact he had a way of making you know that he was the Alpha in their school

A fact that made it all the more amusing to know that there was something that Nabiki could do better than him, even if it were something as simple as standing upright on the ice without becoming a clown act.

"Ah…well…obviously I'd be better off with you as a partner," Nabiki reluctantly conceded, even if she only half meant it, "But still…"

"You'd like it if Ranchan had to rely on you to learn how to skate instead of your sister," Ukyo noted.

Nabiki shot a surprised look at Ukyo, then felt her cheeks burn crimson as she thought about having Ranma cling to her for support upon the ice.

"Thought as much," Ukyo said as they moved to the skating floor itself, "Well, sorry I'm not him. But you have my word as a chef, Nabiki, that I won't let Senzenen have his way with you…or anyone else if I can help it."

"So you intend to be my knight in shining armor?" Nabiki asked with a sly smile.

"Just as long as you don't charge unreasonable rates for the privilege," Ukyo smiled back

"I'll take it under advisement," Nabiki said, only to turn her head as she heard a whooping noise, and saw Ryoga sailing past on an uncontrolled trajectory while his sister, Ryomi, chased after him, calling out, "Slow down, Big Brother…I can't keep up with you if you do that…"

"Looks like Ranchan's not the only one who doesn't take to skating like he was born to it," Ukyo remarked.

"Think it might be genetic?" Nabiki wondered, right before they both winced as Ryoga impacted with the wall farther down on the court.

"What is that boy doing?" said Atsuko as she stepped up to the edge of the arena, already wearing skates, "I told him to wait until I got back from the lady's room. He really need to learn to listen to his mother much more-WHOOPS!" she cried as she lost her traction on the ice and went sailing off in a different direction.

"Definitely genetic," Ukyo concluded.

Suddenly they both jumped to attention as they heard the familiar tones of Comb calling out, "What do you think you're doing, Atsuko? You're supposed to be setting an example for the kids, not serving up as a clown act!"

"Hey, I'm trying!" Atsuko called out, pushing herself up off of the ice, "But it's been close to twenty hears since I last put these things on! Give me a break already."

"Tempting but I'll pass," Comb walked out onto the ice and easily remained upright, turning around and saying, "All right, dear, now you try it."

To their mutual dismay Ukyo and Nabiki turned to see Shampoo timidly testing her skates out on the ice with no sign of Akane anywhere about the place, which prompted Ukyo to ask, "You came here without Akane?"

"No Shampoo Idea, Spatula Boy," Shampoo murmured while doing her level best not to wobble on her skates as she tried to move out to where her mother stood waiting, looking positively convinced that she would lose her balance at any moment.

"Hey, is it just me, or do you sense a pattern?" Nabiki asked.

"You mean the three of us who can't skate worth beans…Ranchan, Ryoga and Shampoo?" Ukyo murmured.

"Right," Nabiki murmured, "And the mothers of all three once dated Ranma's father."

"I think I know where you're going with this," Ukyo said, "But I wouldn't say it too loud around Sensei."

"You two," Comb barked at them, "Front and center, NOW!"

"Point taken," Nabiki said as she and Ukyo at once moved out to join their uneasy Amazon-born teammate.

"Now then," Comb looked the three of them over then smiled with satisfaction as Ryomi helped her brother to join them in a row, "Time for us to get started. Tendo Training Hall Special Technique, Combat Ice Skating, begins now. And no complaints from anyone who was dumb enough to accept a challenge match without realizing you'd involve the rest of your fellow students."

Shampoo and Ryoga both glared at Nabiki and Ukyo, who tried to act nonchalant and indifferent to the inference being made.

"It seems to me that the two who are most in need of this lesson are each more than competent fighters who have excellent balance and agility," Comb noted, "But are used to the ground remaining level and appear to lack the means for adequately coping for a low-friction traction environment, aka the skates."

She smiled, and that smile sent a shudder down the spines of her students, who knew by now that when Comb smiled like that it usually meant something diabolical was afoot and that they almost certainly were not going to like it.

"Since we need to improve your performance and since time is restricted," Comb said, "We are going to have to pair up those who have a problem with skating on ice with those who are already accomplished at it. Since Ukyo and Nabiki are both capable and accomplished skaters I am going to have them pair up with those who could use the benefit of their experience. So Ukyo, you will partner with Ryoga. Nabiki, I am assigning you to partner with my daughter. You will show them how to remain upright on their own power, after which we will begin work on more complicated techniques, such as doing figure-eights and the like."

"Okay," said Nabiki, who often found herself cast in the role of being class spokesperson when both Kasumi or Ranma were absent, "So…how are we supposed to do this?"

"I am so glad you asked," Comb's smile became more feral as she raised a hand and opened it, and from her fingers dangled a pair of handcuffs, two sets in all, at which point her students all took an involuntary step backwards.

"Group one," Comb said sharply before they could fully retreat, "Ukyo and Ryoga, step forward."

With great reluctance the pair did so, and were promptly cuffed at the wrist. The same soon happened to Shampoo and Nabiki, who looked at each other with some confusion and dismay at this very awkward arrangement.

"Now then," Comb smiled, "Ryomi, since you are the odd one out you are designated my helper. Try and keep these others out of trouble while doing all you can to offer assistance."

"Oh," Ryomi said, then brightened up, "Okay."

"Now then," Comb said, "This may be difficult for you others at first since you competent ones will find your hands full preventing your companions from falling down. But on the plus side they can now study you up close and personal to see what methods you use to remain upright. And once you have that mastered then you can teach basic skating maneuvers, and only when I am satisfied that there is progress will those handcuffs be removed."

"Ah…Sensei," Ukyo looked at her wrist, then over at Ryoga, "I don't meant to criticize but…"

"This is stupid," Ryoga said, "Where did you ever get an idea as crazy as this?"

"From hard experience," Comb replied with a studied expression of neutrality, "That's how I know it will work."

"Experience?" Nabiki said, glancing from Comb to the somewhat sheepish looking Atsuko, who was giving Comb a rueful expression.

"Long story," Ryoga's mother replied, "Don't ask."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said softly, obviously not the only one who was dying to hear more details about this particular episode involving their parents.

"All right then," Comb clapped her hands, "Enough ruminating. Let's get to work, people!"

With only a bit less of their usual grumbling the four youths chained in pairs moved off a short distance, only for Ryoga to lose his balance almost immediately and fall down, dragging Ukyo with him. Shampoo held up a few seconds more before dragging down Nabiki with her.

"Oooh," Atsuko murmured at Comb's back, "Does that ever bring back unpleasant memories."

"I'm trying not to suffer flashbacks," Comb remarked with a notably stoical expression.

"Good luck with that," Atsuko sighed then went out on steadier legs and said, "Keep up with them, Ryomi-chan. Make sure they don't run into anybody, or each other, if it can be helped."

"Yes…good fortune to us all," Comb murmured, her expression darkening as she thought back years ago to when she and her hated rival had been bound at the wrists and forced to work together under far more stressful conditions than this. But more was the rueful memory of how that incident had forced them to work together, which had created a reluctant bond that had lasted to the present, where she and Atsuko could actually stand to work together for a common purpose and not think it too ironic considering that, in the end, they both had lost out to the wiles of another…

Under normal conditions Kasumi would not have minded being carried in the arms of her fiancé as Ranma ran flat-out down a winding corridor. However, as much as she enjoyed the intimacy of his embrace, the large metal ball rolling after them was adding a note of adrenaline that she thought had to be somewhat on the side of overkill.

As it was she clung to him tightly and tried not to be too much of an encumbrance while he tried to keep them from being crushed by the rolling death behind them.

"Hold on, Kasumi!" Ranma called out, "I think I see a way out of this!"

Kasumi saw what her boyfriend meant, a side-route opening that looked like a venting tunnel, wide enough for two human bodies to duck through, which they did, Kasumi squeezing herself into a ball around her man so that the two of them could go sliding down through this side ramp, thus avoiding the crushing ball that went rolling on past and behind them.

They slid down the ramp for several seconds before coming to the end, which they discovered with a splash that instantly changed Ranma into her Girl form, while Kasumi simply got wet in mossy water that tasted of water that needed a good cleaning.

They broke the surface and splashed together, looking around, and then Kasumi said, "Looks like we're back outside in the gardens, Ranko-chan."

Ranko spat out water and said, "I would never have guessed. So…what part of the garden did we wind up in this time?"

They heard a sound that rumbled behind them, prompting them to both turn and see the family pet, named "Mister Green Turlle" with affection by Kodachi.

"Oh," Ranko paled, "That part of the garden…"

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "I wonder if Kodachi has fed him recently?"

In reply to this the Alligator lunged at them, thus rendering the question moot as a quarter ton of hungry reptile sought to make a meal out of his recent pond-guests…

Sasuke heard the screams and his eyes popped open. He looked around and found himself set on a ledge above one of the death traps, obviously left there in relative safety while Ranma and Kasumi were no where to be found (though the sounds he was hearing gave him a pretty good idea of their present location).

"Oh dear," he said, "I knew I forgot something when I left this morning. He must be terribly famished. I had better go there and calm Mister Green Turtle down before I have to make apologies to Mister Tendo and Saotome-san…"

Someone else heard the feminine screams and paused in the act of setting a cup of tea to her lips. Kuno Kodachi turned from her honored House Guest and said, "Oh dear…I think I have other company. Either that or my brother set other alarms to catch burglars who are not very wary."

"Well then, by all means," the man sitting calmly across from her in the Tea House sharing a brew, "You must act the role of the Hostess and greet them properly, Kuno-dono."

She smiled at the man and replied, "I knew that you would be understanding. But then as the Sensei of my late mother, that is only to be expected…"

"My, how relaxing it is," said Tendo Soun as he glanced out at his garden (while simultaneously keeping one eye upon the Shogi board to be sure that Genma did not try and rearrange the pieces). "Days of peace like this are rare and difficult to come by."

"You can say that again, Tendo-kun," Genma replied while scowling at the board and wondering how he could change things to be more in his favor, "Things certainly have been lively ever since the Amazons moved in."

"And Atsuko," Soun reminded.

"And Kuonji Umi," Genma stroked his chin, "Not to mention her…nephew."

Soun's expression tightened slightly ad he glanced away (and unintentionally created an opening for Genma to swap out two of the pieces), "Yes…Umi-chan…and Silk. Things certainly have been complicated since the both of them came around."

"Almost like the old days," Genma said, "Except that everyone seems to get along much better than they used to, and there have been fewer fights than I remember."

"Most of which we always used to get dragged into one way or another," Soun said, only to gasp, "Saotome! My piece…!"

"But as you say things certainly have quieted down of late," Genma said with a grand smile of relief, "Makes a man almost think about retirement."

"But…my position," Soun stared down at the board with a sorrowful expression.

"And with the Boy getting along so well with your Kasumi it seems that the future of our school could not be brighter…" Genma continued while reaching for one of the Octopus balls that Silk had left on a serving tray.

The front doorbell rang, and Soun looked up in surprise. He was about to call for wither Silk or Kasumi to answer the door when it belatedly occurred to him that both ladies were out of the house.

"I wonder who that could be?" Genma asked, then shrugged, "Probably some kid trying to sell magazine subscriptions."

"I'll see for myself," Soun said, standing up, "Just make sure nothing else goes missing on my side of the board, Saotome."

Genma waved his hands as if to signify innocence, only to notice that a piece was in one of those hands, so he hastily amended, "Ah…how did that get there?"

"I wonder," Soun said dryly while walking down the corridor and coming to the door, saying as he opened it, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Hello there," said a man who had the most outlandish appearance, consisting of a floppy red cap covering a balding head with a set of ears so huge that they stood out and warranted attention. The man's face was broad and friendly looking with a scraggly beard and a set of droopy eyes as he looked up at Soun and said, "I'm sorry to drop in out of the blue like this, but I was wondering…is this the residence of one Saotome Genma?"

Soun arched both eyebrows and said, "May I say who is speaking?"

"Oh, just an old acquaintance who got word that his old friend was in the district," the man said affably, and Soun could see beyond the gates of his estate the rear end of a motor vehicle that looked something like a stretch limousine, his first indication that his new guest was anything but a casual acquaintance…

"I am ever so terribly sorry that I did not anticipate your coming here when you did, my dear, sweet Big Sister Kasumi," Kodachi all but gushed as they sat composed before a table laden down with so much food that it practically groaned under the weight of it. "Had I known that it was you out there I would have been at your side almost instantly. However can you forgive me?"

"Oh, no harm done," Kasumi said, having had the time to wash and change her clothing after being fished out of the pond by a frantically apologetic Sasuke, "Ranma and I managed to come through without lasting injuries."

"You mean besides being traumatized for life?" Ranma shuddered, "Add Alligators to my list of things that scare me…worse even than Cats."

"Yes, I am so sorry that Mister Green Turtle was in such a mood this morning," Kodachi said, giving Sasuke a chiding reproof, "He is usually much more playful after he's had a good meal. I'm sure he didn't intend to mistake you for a morsel, even if your female half must have appeared to him to be quite succulent."

"You're not improving the case much, Kodachi," Ranma growled, but sighed and set down to filling himself with the food that was being offered, mindful not to eat like a starving pig this time since his father was nowhere around to provide incentive, and already having been given instruction not to embarrass himself on his prior visitation.

"No harm came of it though," said the man who surprised Ranma the most because he had no idea until that moment that such an impressive looking fellow could be found at the Kuno mansion, "You must understand that the Kuno family is very security conscious, and they have had several misguided geniuses in their employ for generations. I myself have not been here in quite a while but I knew better than to enter through the front entrance. Fortunately there are side routes that you can take to avoid most of those traps which only a few trusted family members and near associates such as myself are privileged to know about."

"And…you are again, Sir?" Kasumi asked, wondering what it was about this man that seemed to make her think so much of a man from a different era.

"Senjiro Heiki, at your humble service, Tendo-san," the man inclined his head, "A poet and scholar who lives apart from the affairs of this sorry world of ours. I also have the distinctive honor to at one time have been your mother's Sensei in Kenjuitsu."

Kasumi made a soft gasp and said, "You were my mother's teacher?"

"Um…excuse me?" Ranma asked, feeling uneasy around this guy, who smelled of long-dried blood and cheap sake, and whose eyes had a dangerous tilt to them that never seemed to lower their guard. He had been around many dangerous customers in his travels but he knew at once that this guy was the genuine article, no matter how easy going and relaxed he might appear upon the surface.

"And Kuno Hitome as well," Senjiro noted, "As I was relating to Lady Kuno when you made your unfortunate splash entrance in the gardens."

"Yes, and I was ever so thrilled to hear so many fascinating things that I have never known about my mother," Kodachi said with a grand smile, "Your name came up in her journal, you know."

"She kept an account of her affairs?" Senjiro asked, "Interesting. And yet how very much like her."

"You trained my mother and Kodachi-chan's mother?" Kasumi asked.

"It was an obligation that I owed to both of your families," Senjiro replied, "I studied under a master who imparted upon me a style of sword play that is all but forgotten in the world of the present. I was willing to allow the style to die with me as it is so difficult to master that many of its disciples lived short and very active lives."

"And…how old are you exactly?" Ranma asked, finding it difficult to imagine this guy as much past thirty, let alone old enough to have taught Kasumi's mother.

"Old enough to know better than to ask, my good Sir," the man smiled, "But then again, your blunt speech is a sign of crude honesty, a refreshing contrast to the evasive duplicity of your father."

"You knew my Pop?" Ranma asked.

"And your mother," Senjiro said with a smile that seemed entirely natural, "A remarkable woman. Not one of my students but worthy enough to have been of my teaching."

Ranma gave the man a wary look of appraisal while Kasumi picked at the food set before her, only to pause and see something that at once caught her attention.

"What…ah…what is she like?" Ranma did not want to let his guard down around this man, but found himself unable to avoid asking the question.

"Your female aspect much resembles her," Senjiro replied, "In fact your spirit is more in line with hers as I saw how you fought to defend your iinazuke without regard to your own safety."

"Ah…well…Kasumi's important to me," Ranma squirmed a bit in his chair, feeling like he had just given up something very valuable with that admission.

Kasumi heard his words and felt a blush come to her cheeks, but she reached out and picked up a banana off of the fruit bowl that was slightly off to the side, next to the large roasted suckling pig. She held it up and seemed to form a curious look as she noted its gentle curve, then held it up at an angle to examine it horizontally.

"Indeed she is," Senjiro replied, "As any man with eyes could tell at a casual glance. But more than this, she is the heir to Tendo Kimiko, and that is a legacy that is of much interest to me."

Kasumi studied the banana then looked again at the serving tray, then reached out with a fork and gently stabbed at another piece of fruit laid out before her.

"Yeah?" Ranma was wary again, "In what way?"

"Nothing like what you may be imagining, Young Lord," the man said with a soft chuckle, "Although I enjoy the company of women very much, your iinazuke interests me primarily for her potential of following in the footsteps of her mother as the heir to the Tendo dojo."

Kasumi heard this and would have reacted but, at the moment, her attention was devoted to holding up the slice of pineapple that she held with a fork then looking from it to the banana in he other hand and back again.

"You want to train Kasumi, is that it?" Ranma asked.

"As a fulfillment of a promise I once made to her mother," Senjiro replied, "But don't mistake my intentions. I have no intention of beginning her training this very day. I am quite aware that you are already engaged in a vigorous training regimen, and that would interfere with her training under me. Besides which I knew Comb from twenty years ago…a most interesting young girl grown into an even more interesting woman."

"A young girl, huh?" Ranma asked, "Are we talking about the same Sensei…?"

Very slowly Kasumi brought the pineapple slice up to the tip of the banana and inserted the one through the center hole of the other…

"Amazon training methods are quite interesting and impressive," Senjiro replied, "In no sense would I wish to interfere or impede your studies in that area. However, I do intend to fulfil my pledge to the late Kimiko-dono and her pledged friend, Hitomi-dono. I merely ventured down from my mountain retreat in order to satisfy myself that the both of you were worthy of your predecessors."

Kasumi slowly moved the pineapple ring over the mid-section of the banana and stared in silence. Then slowly she began to move the slice back up its length, only to halt and slide it back again.

"I am supremely honored that you consider me worthy even of consideration," Kodachi replied, "My mother must have trusted you because you are a very wise and powerful teacher."

"I have experience that grants me the entitlement of being acknowledged as a Master," Senjiro replied, "And I have survived the years because my services are still useful to promising young candidates such as yourself."

Kasumi slide the pineapple slice back and forth over the length of the shaft until her eyebrows went up and she said, "Oh my…:"

"Well, excuse me if I'm only just a student of the art and not a Master like yourself," Ranma said warily.

"Oh, I think you do yourself a discredit, Saotome-san," Seijiro smiled.

"How is that?" Ranma asked.

"It is true that your style is crude and your technique is rudimentary," Seijiro replied, "But I perceive that you have the potential to go farther than most. You have a good eye and your analysis of other styles is sharp, and when you devote yourself to mastering something there is nothing that can stand in the path of your ascension. Your father has crafted you well like a stone tool chipped from raw flint, but flint can be sharper than steel and cuts very deeply. Why, with time and practice you might even make it past the intermediary level and become a true Master. That is if you develop your own style, one that is unique and well suited to your nature."

Ranma arched an eyebrow to this, "How do you know that about me?"

"I know how to look up a man and read him for his talents," Seijiro replied, "And I consulted with Kodachi-dono to obtain her assessment of your potential. Believe it or not Miss Kuno here thinks very highly of you, almost as much as she does Kasumi-dono."

"Eh?' Kasumi looked up, then hastily dropped the banana and pineapple slice upon her plate and hid her hands beneath the table, trying to look alert much as an errant student would do who had unexpectedly been called upon by the teacher.

"You embarrass me, Seijiro-san," Kodachi smiled coyly, "Yes, it is true, I do rate you very highly, Saotome-san. Even more than Kasumi-chan you are the best student in our dojo hands down, and Sensei Comb thinks very highly of you, even if she is reluctant to show it."

"Oh…" Ranma blinked, then said, "What do you make of all of this, Kasumi?" Ah…Kasumi…?"

His iinazuke was not looking him in the eye but seemed to be staring down at his waist, but promptly raised her eyes and said, "Oh…well…obviously I believe you are well endowed…I mean…you are well equipped to be a man among men in our dojo. Oh my…" she blushed crimson.

As Ranma continued to stare at her in confusion Seijiro said, "Let me tell you something you may not know about your father. I know this on authority because I heard it from the Master who taught your parents in the Anything Goes style. It seems that Saotome Genma came before his mentor and asked to be given the rank of a Master, but when challenged to demonstrate a style of his own Genma came up wanting. Then one day he hit upon a technique that he based upon something very dishonorable, and from that evolved a forbidden style that he named the Senkens, Umisenken and Yamasenken. He recorded them on two scrolls, one of which he gave to your mother for safekeeping, the other he traded with a friend for the sake of some fish sausages and ricecakes."

"That sounds just like him," Ranma grimaced.

"Yes, but something terrible happened to the friend to whom he had entrusted the other scroll," Seijiro said grimly, "The man was determined to master the technique, but it proved too powerful for him and he perished as a consequence of his own training."

"What?" Kasumi covered her mouth, "How terrible."

"The Senkens granted your father the right to call himself a Master," Seijiro said soberly, "But when his friend died it affected him deeply. You might not know to look upon him but Genma does possess the primitive rudiments of a conscience, and seeing what could happen if the Senkens were abused caused him to seal the art and bury it. But the scroll for the Yamasenken is still out there, said to have fallen into the hands of the son of the man who died, so the technique is not entirely forgotten."

"Are you serious?" Ranma asked, "Pop did all of that?"

"Some day you will be called upon to develop your own style to earn the title of Master," Seijiro said, "And I wonder when that happens what form you will develop for your own? Your father's art was sneaky and dishonorable, but quite effective in combat. I myself developed a style that can make one all but invincible with a blade, but at a price to the one who masters it. Will you follow in our example, or make something far better I wonder?"

"I don't know," Ranma said, looking thoughtful, "I'm still having trouble thinking of Pop as having enough of a conscious to feel bad about hurting somebody."

"Your father is a coward and a fool," Seijiro said, "But even cowards can surprise you at times. Don't underestimate him simply because he runs away from danger because he, in truth, is running away from himself. That is the one opponent he may never have the ability to master."

"Well, I ain't like him," Ranma said, "And I'm tired of being judged against the standard of the Old Man. I want to make a name for myself that I can feel proud about, just like I want you to be proud of me, Kasumi."

"Oh, yes, Ranma-kun," she answered automatically, though her eyes had been drifting back to the fruit on the plate before her, and her lips seemed moistened as she ran her tongue over them as though contemplating something else that she was desiring to sample.

"I've noticed you were playing with your food, Kasumi-chan," Kodachi remarked, "That seems very unlike you."

"Oh…no, not unlike me, not at all," Kasumi said a bit hastily, and then she picked up her banana and put it in her mouth, wrapping her lips around it before slowly pushing it in part way, then biting it off and chewing very slowly, hoping that no one would expect her to talk with her mouth full or ask any more questions.

Somehow the sight of her biting into the banana caused Ranma to wince slightly, and even Seijiro seemed to cross his legs underneath the table.

Kodachi watched all of this and smiled, a lazy, predatory smile, very reminiscent of Mister Green Turtle.. Aloud what she said was, "I am so delighted to know that you were concerned about me and sought to investigate my absence from class this morning. But, as you can see, I was entertaining an important guest and it would have been impolite for me to do otherwise."

"I hardly intended to interfere with your training regimen, Kodachi-dono," Seijiro said, "If you had asked me I would have told you not to keep your Sensei waiting."

"I'm just glad to know you're all right," Ranma admitted, "When you didn't show up, and after what happened yesterday at the arena…"

"You were concerned about me?" Kodachi said in surprise, "I am touched. Yes, I was very upset, but mostly with myself for allowing that Cad to get away with what he did. I intend to pay him back the next time that our paths cross," she said as she reached out with her chop sticks and stabbed another banana, lifted up for examination, then promptly sliced it in half with a quick motion of her fingers.

This time even Ranma crossed his legs and gulped uncomfortably, though Kasumi only said, "I wanted to come visiting you earlier. I was very worried that you might have taken things too personal, and I value our friendship too much to want to see anything bad happen to you, Kodachi-chan."

Kodachi quite visibly melted, "Your concern is to me the only balm that I shall ever need, Kasumi-chan. In truth that man stole something very precious from me that I had intended to give only to you…and now I feel sullied. I should have known at once that I could rely upon you to set my welfare ahead of your own since that man also issued challenge to you and no doubt intends to make you yet another of his victim conquests."

"Ain't gonna happen," Ranma snorted, "He wants Kasumi he'll have to go through me first."

"But Senzenen is a more formidable adversary than you may anticipate, Ranma-kun," Kodachi said, "And be mindful that he has also set his sights upon your cursed form."

Ranma grimaced, "I wish people would stop reminding me of that. I'll bet you'd get a laugh out of that."

"On the contrary," Kodachi surprised him by her sober response, "I would never laugh at you for being a man who puts the welfare of others before himself. Indeed, I think it very manly of you that you would risk going up against the Golden Pair, who are undefeated on the ice, when you yourself are not yet competent on skates. Indeed, Kasumi would fare better if she had a partner such as I to stand before her in this sort of a battle. Alas, Senzenen is a prideful sort and he delights in going after couples with the intention of breaking them apart for his own perverse whims."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "I'm sure that I don't like the sound of that."

"Just let him try," Ranma growled, "I'll shove those skates of his up where it don't shine if he tries to come at me or Kasumi."

"Spoken like a man, but I believe that time is such that you can ill afford to tarry here while your Sensei no doubt is expecting you back at your dojo," Seijiro said, standing up, "It has been a very pleasant time for me, Miss Kuno. It pleased me to know the grace and charm of your mother lives on through you. I hope to share more tea with you on future occasions. In the meantime, give my regards to your fathers."

"Guess it's time to go," Ranma said, turning and saying, "You coming, Kodachi?"

"Well…since you so graciously asked," she smiled coyly.

"Oh good," Kasumi brightened, "Well then, it was very nice meeting you, Seijiro-san."

"And you as well, Tendo-san," Seijiro said as he strapped a pair of swords into his sash.

"Those are real, right?" Ranma asked, not bothering to mention that it was illegal to carry such weapons in public since no one ever seemed to enforce that rule around Comb or the others.

Seijiro smiled then pushed his thumb up to the sword and drew it with his other hand, then held it out with both hands and said, "As you can see for yourselves it is an authentic pre-Meiji era relic."

"Oh my," Kasumi sat upright and stared, "But…the blade it on the inside of the curve."

"Sakuba blade," Seijiro remarked, "It belonged to a former student of mine. A very foolish man, but brave and daring. You remind me much of him, young Saotome. In fact, this blade may even belong to you as you are his lineal descendant."

He held out the hilt and Ranma-feeling a strange kind of reluctance-took the sword in hand and examined it carefully, seeing the wavy lines that were distinctive of an authentic Japanese blade that had been folded hundreds of times using the time honored methods tht had made the Katana a weapon to be respected.

But there was something…uncanny about holding the blade, and for a moment it felt as though the weight of many years was forged into the metal. For some reason he reached out for the scabbard and was handed it by Seijiro, exactly as if the older man had anticipated his unspoken request. Then she sheathed the blade and set it to his side, uncertain of just why doing so felt so natural for him.

He moved away from the table and turned to regard the empty space of the room, then fell down into the posture of readiness that was classically used for Iiajuitsu, the technique of drawing the blade.

One moment he and everything else within the room remained hushed with anticipation, and then suddenly he felt the urge to move and followed his instinct, drawing the blade with such speed that it was almost invisible to the eye, though the force of the draw kicked up a wind so fierce that for a moment it was as if a small tornado had erupted from out of no where.

Pictures and tapestries hanging from walls were buffeted and battered by the wind. Suits of armor fell over and furniture was toppled. The wind ended after only a brief moment, but in its passing there was a sense of great power contained within the blade having been unleashed into existence through the efforts of the quick draw.

And then Ranma slid the blade back into its scabbard and held it up to look at it, then without another word turned and offered it back to Seijiro.

"Thanks but…it don't feel right with me anymore," he said.

"As I suspected," Seijiro smiled as she thrust the scabbard back through his sash, "The spirit of the Batthosai lives on in you, but you have already evolved beyond it. You are indeed wise for your years, much wiser than was your father when I met him. This blade, therefore, must belong to another…one who is worthy of its legacy," he turned and looked at Kasumi, then at Kodachi, "Perhaps one of you is destined to earn it, much like your mothers."

"You mean…mother owned that blade?" Kasumi gasped.

"She entrusted it to me to give to one who would come along and earn it in due course," Seijiro replied, "The Sakuba, or reverse-blade sword, is not a killing weapon, even though it can be used to take a life. It was rather meant to protect lives and to defend the weak and helpless. That is how it has always been used, and only one who can appreciate this will be worthy of following in the footsteps of your ancestors."

"A sword that does not take lives but rather is used in the cause of justice?" Kodachi asked, "That sounds rather like something Tatawaki would be into."

"Yes, but I have already dismissed your brother from consideration," Seijiro replied, "He is mad and a fool who mistakes his own egotistical pursuits for something that is noble. It is not within him to take up a sword like the Sakuba and use it honorably. I fear that you alone may possess those qualities that are needed, Kasumi-dono. But not at this time. You are not yet ready to bear the weight, nor are you, Kodachi-dono, worthy heir to the house of Kuno."

"I suspect that you are right on that," Kodachi said, turning to Kasumi, who looked at the blade and seemed strangely drawn to it, though just why she could not have explained even to herself.

"Let's get going guys," Ranma said, "We're gonna be late, and Comb-sensei will make us do laps on our heads around the dojo."

"Yes, by all means," Kodachi said, reaching out and surprising Ranma by taking him by the hand, then taking Kasumi with her other hand and smiling up at both of them with her violet eyes full of strange and unreadable emotions.

Kasumi felt odd at the unusual familiarity that Kodachi was demonstrating, but it felt good to know that her friend was in better spirits than could be expected, so without another word they left, even as Seijiro looked on then sighed.

"I foresee trouble on the horizon, Itoshi."

In his ear he heard the words spoken, "All is going according to plan. Now the rest is up to Kasumi."

Sasuke, who chanced to be happening by when these words were spoken, paused to look at the strange guest in their house and remarked to himself that he was used to hearing people talk to themselves.

But how very unnerving it was to hear someone talking back to them who was not there, or at least insofar as he could determine.

But, then again, this was the Kuno mansion, and strange things went on all of the time, so he shrugged and went on about his way, knowing that the Mistress would want him to be shadowing her as they went about their business.

But still he could not help but shudder slightly as though someone else were present whom he was not able to perceive with normal senses. Ninja were trained to observe things that most people would take for granted, but whatever was out there apparently did not want to be perceived. Which was just fine by him as the last thing that he needed at the moment was for somebody else to complicate his already unbearably complicated day. There was only so much that a Ninja could take before he started thinking about early retirement, especially after the stern reprimand that he had received from his Mistress over setting the traps into motion and almost imperiling both Kasumi and Ranma.

The curious thing was that only some of the traps were known to Kodachi, and others were exclusively known by Tatewaki. Sasuke knew of a few others, but he had been surprised by things that he had never anticipated or encountered before, such as the question of who had clobbered him by surprise when he had attempted to deactivate everything.

So who has set those traps? Master Tatewaki? Somehow that did not seem too likely. But…who else but a Kuno would know where to trigger the hidden mechanisms? The Mistress was busy entertaining at the time…so who else did that leave?

And why was he feeling the prickling along his spine that was altogether much too familiar? He wanted to ignore the feeling and just carry on as if nothing extraordinary had taken place on his watch.

The problem was that Sasuke was much too honest to ignore that feeling, which was another way of saying that he was so terrible at lying that he had trouble fooling himself at times like this when his instincts were warning him that the things he was suspecting were not so far fetched as he would much prefer to have imagined…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Capital Offenses in Anime: shadowmane

Training continues as new complications make their introductions and suddenly the lives of Ranma, Kasumi and the others fall into a strange abyss as the match against the Golden Pair looms before them in: "Take Out Take-Down," or, "Good Bye Mister Fish-in-Chips!"

Be there!


	28. Chapter 28

Tsundere28

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"I hope you won't take this the wrong way," Ukyo groaned, "But your mother's a sadist."

Shampoo was too tired to look up as she stared at the ceiling of the arena and said, "You is expecting argument?"

Next to Shampoo Nabiki groaned, "I second the motion…"

Ukyo pried herself up on her elbows and glanced at Ryoga, who was also sprawling, still cuffed to her at the wrist, and said, "You know, Sugar, laying here on the ice is bad for your health."

"That's okay," Ryoga said, "Maybe I'll just lay here and freeze to death…if I'm lucky."

"Pathetic!" they heard Ryoga's mother say as she turned to Comb, "Pathetic! Even we weren't such helpless babies when puling off a simple maneuver like that one."

"Yes we were," Comb replied, "You just remember it differently. All right then, break time is up! Now everyone back on your feet…I mean, on your skates right now, Chop-Chop, on the double."

"Chop-chop?" Nabiki turned to Shampoo, "Do people really say that in China?"

"You want her make demonstration?" Shampoo used silent hand gestures to emphasize her point.

Nabiki shuddered, "Point taken."

The skaters, still cuffed in pairs, lined up and this time managed to do so without anyone tipping over. Ukyo and Ryoga seemed better coordinated to their movements by now, as Shampoo had done her best to copy Nabiki's example and now could remain upright without having to windmill her arms (the last time she did that she nearly pulled her partner's arm out of its socket).

"Now then," Comb said, "Once more, and with feeling. Try and skate in a circle without knocking each other over."

Going first Ukyo and Ryoga set out slowly, cautiously, the former setting her pace to match the unsteady movements of her partner as Ryoga tried valiantly to turn his body in line with her own motions.

Once they had successfully completed a loop without anything going wrong it was Nabiki's turn to show Shampoo how to manage the same feat. The Amazon had been gaining confidence the longer that she skated but was still troubled by occasional misjudgments where her skates crossed the line of previous tracks set at cross-purpose to her blades, which was what had caused her to fall over on the last go-around.

This time she was better prepared and managed to get through the completed turn without making the same error. No doubt she was bolstered by her pride as she most definitely did not want to be showed up by having to perform less competently than Ryoga, though it might just as well have been Ukyo against whom she was performing.

Either way Comb seem gratified that they were finally getting the handle on it and said, "Now, enough with the basics. Time to show me that you can build something on the foundation of what you have learned. Team A, go over there and await my signal. Team B, take your place over there. Now, when I say go the both of you will begin a turn again, but be careful at the point where you intersect. And if anyone screws up this time then it's going to cost you your supper."

They understood what was required of them. This was the very thing that had caused the head-on-collision and subsequent dog pile the last time, something that all four students were determined to avoid on this go-around.

"Well, at least they took you serious to heart," Atsuko commented from just behind her former rival, "Nobody went down, which I guess is a good thing."

"This is taking way too long," Comb groused, "The match is less than a week away and at this rate they'll barely be ready."

"They could always make their opponents laugh themselves to death," Atsuko noted, "I seem to remember a lot of laughter being directed at us when we tried this."

"Thanks, like I was having trouble remembering that," Comb groused, "If it was anyone but a guy named Senzenen I'd beg for an extension."

"Can't let it go, huh?" Atsuko sniffed, "Well, not like I can blame you for that. His old man sure was a snotty brat, so full of himself that it makes me puke just to remember."

"At least you paid him back by dropping your illusion and letting him see what you really look like," Comb sniffed, "He sure ran on ice to get away from you the way I remember."

"Only because I threatened to steal his immortal soul?" Atsuko leered, allowing a hint of crimson to color her eyes for a brief moment, "Actually I'd probably have gone through with it and given him a good time. But that would have been the same thing as cheating on Gemmi-chan. I'll bet you felt the same way, even if you were too stuck up to admit it."

"No comment," Comb said tightly before she clapped her hands and said, "Okay, you got through that one without mistakes. Now, this time I want you to do figure eights, and the intersection point is where I want you looping."

There were soft groans all around, but a glare from the Sensei was all that it took to discourage anyone from actively complaining. One moment later and the doubled pairs started their loop, being careful to adjust their velocities so as not to intersect too closely.

"Better," Atsuko said, "I think the kids are starting to get the hang of it."

"I wouldn't jump to any hasty conclusions just yet," Comb said when she glanced to the side and said, "Speak of the devil and he will hear you..."

"Huh?" Atsuko turned and saw that the very young man in question moving out onto the ice with only a side-glance of amusement turned in the direction of the other skaters, at which point she narrowed her eyes and growled, "What's he doing here?"

"Good question," Comb murmured back, "Nothing good would be my guess…"

Ukyo and the others soon took notice, and when it became obvious that Senzenen's presence was encroaching on the area that they required for their practice they glanced at Comb, seeking her permission. When she nodded ascent they cleared the field, leaving it to Comb herself to move out to confront the youth at the center of the arena.

Senzenen took notice of the unusually tall woman moving across the ice in the presence of a somewhat less imposing woman who hovered at her elbow like a shadow.

Typically he was charming and confident as he said, "What can I do for you, Ladies?"

"Senzenen-san," Comb said levelly, "I have a training class that was scheduled for this time. I trust you have a good enough reason to interrupt us as you have?:"

"Indeed?" Senzenen said in surprise, "I am sorry, but I believe you are mistaken, Mademoiselle. This time has been scheduled for my training routines for some time now."

"Is that a fact?" asked Atsuko, but Comb raised a hand and she took the hint and fell silent.

"I was not informed of this," Comb said politely, "My name is Cohm-Sensei, and I am the head instructor of the Tendo Training Hall. You have engaged several of my students in a challenge match and I was training them to be ready for the occasion."

"Oh?" Senzenen glanced out and saw seveal familiar faces, not least being Ukyo, at which she frowned, "I had no idea that you had taken Kuonji-san in as a student, Miss…Comb-san?"

"It is pronounced Ko-hom," she replied, "But I am used to the shorter version."

Senzenen looked her over and said, "You are not Japanese? Your style of dress appears foreign."

Comb's smile would have done credit to her cursed form, "You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Senzenen assured, "I intended no offence by my observation."

"So would you be a gentleman and allow my students to complete their training regimen?"

"Not to be rude or presumptuous, Ko-hom-Sensei," Senzenen said, ""But my training is just as valuable to me as I am certain it is to your students. And since we are in training to face each other in battle would it not make more sense to share the field of training? Better yet, perhaps your students might profit from seeing first hand how I train since I am obviously more proficient than Kuonji."

"Cocky some of a…" Atsuko started to murmur.

"Your offer intrigues me," Comb smiled, surprising everyone around her, "You wish to demonstrate your prowess in front of my students. I am inclined to allow this to happen."

"Say what?" Atsuko gasped.

"It's obvious that you wish to give us a demonstration of what Martial Arts Figure Skating is all about," Comb replied, "My assistant and I already know from experience what it can be like to face someone proficient in the art without adequate preparation. So your services would be most helpful in the instruction of my pupils."

"You know about my style?" Senzenen sounded intrigued, "You do not appear familiar, and I remember the faces of everyone I have ever competed against."

"Your victims you mean," Atsuko said, turning to Comb, "And why am I suddenly your assistant? I only agreed to help out because of Ryoga-kun."

"Let's just say that I once knew your father," Comb replied, ignoring Atsuko's question, "And leave it at that."

"My father?" Senzenen looked genuinely surprised, "Forgive my saying so, but…you do not appear to be that old."

Comb smiled, "Aren't you the little charmer. But one of those students over there is my very own daughter."

"Oh?" Senzenen turned and said, "Ah yes…the resemblance is obvious enough. My apologies for not recognizing it sooner."

"Your father and I once had a dance on the arena of ice," Comb moved back and signaled Atsuko to do likewise, "I'm interested in seeing if you are the type of man that he was. I trust you will not disappoint."

"I never do, " Senzenen smiled as he moved away, even as Comb and Atsuko withdrew back to the others.

"What gives, Sensei?" Ukyo asked as they approached, "Is that guy going to take over the whole arena?"

"For the moment," Comb replied, motioning for the others to move back to the bleachers as well, "But be on your guard. He's about to put on a show that I think you kids need to see first hand."

"I don't like this," said Nabiki as they followed the lead of their instructors and took their seats along the edges of the complex.

Senzenen resumed his place at the center of the arena, but then the doors to the sides opened up and through them poured out men in hockey outfits with full protective gear and masks.

"What the…?" Ryoga said.

"One against that many, huh?" Atsuko said with a grim smiled as she folded her arms under her chest, "Little punk's as cocky as his old man."

"Say what?" Ryomi gasped "There must be more than fifty of them.".

"Try one hundred, Sugar," Ukyo said flatly.

"One hundred?" Nabiki blinked, "He's taking on that many?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo remarked, "Boy very confident of self. Is test of ability?"

"Worse than that, Little One," Comb replied, "Just watch and learn everyone. This is going to be one hell of a lesson."

As Senzenen stood poised he waited until all of the hockey players fully surrounded him and then said, "Gentlemen, you may begin."

Thirty seconds later it was all over, and the jaws of four out of five teenagers hung open in dismay, for Senzenen alone stood on the field while the hockey players lay prone on the ice, scattered about in different positions, some not natural to the human body.

"I don't believe it," Nabiki gasped.

"A hundred guys?" Ryomi said, "And he laid them all out?"

"In thirty seconds no less," Ukyo remarked, "He's improved by that much…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said in faint disbelief.

"Incredible," Ryoga averred, "He did all that and he didn't waste a single motion."

Atsuko sighed, "I was afraid of this. Comb, we don't have a prayer of getting our kids ready for this in less than a week."

"Don't be so quick to write them off just yet, At-san," Comb said, "I detected several weaknesses in his technique."

"Care to let the rest of us in on it, Teach?" asked Ukyo with a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

"Only if you behave and promise to pay strict attention to my lessons, Kuonji-san," Comb replied, "Believe it or not you stand a better chance with him than you may suspect."

Senzenen skated up close nearby and said, "You may have the floor back, Mademoiselle. I believe that I am done with practice for the day."

As he arced on past Ryoga's eyes narrowed, "You know, I think I'm starting not to like that guy. He reminds me a little too much of Ranma."

"Not the best parts either," Nabiki agreed.

"Cocky isn't the word for him," Ryomi frowned, "I'd say he's a real son of a…"

"Let's not be too descriptive if we can help it just now," Comb interjected, holding up the keys and saying, "Are you kids up to standing on your own power? I think it's time to remove those cuffs and give you a chance to prove that you can go solo."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, holding up the wrist that was still cuffed to Nabiki, "Is no offend, Sister to Airen, but Shampoo no into bounding."

"That's bondage, and I hear you," Nabiki said, grateful as Comb removed the cuffs, then did the same for Ukyo and Ryoga.

"Now then," Comb smiled, "Since Senzenen has graciously returned the use of the Arena to us, I want you all to go out there with me and Atsuko and perform the following routines, which are so simple that they can be performed even by a Hibiki."

"Hey!" Atsuko, Ryoga and Ryomi said in chorus.

"On the double-now," Comb pronounced archly, and with no further evasion or complaint the five students got up and returned to floor and obediently followed the directives of their Sensei…

"Shampoo," Akane murmured softly.

"How is that, my dear?" Silk asked, looking up from where she was busy ladling out their dinner.

"Ah…nothing," Akane hastily said as she accepted the metal tin with a large scoop of rice and vegetable sauce spread out upon it, "I was just wondering how she was doing with her training. Skating must be very hard for her, and I hope her mother finds a way to help her get over her balance problem."

"It's not balance that she is having difficulty with, Dear," Silk replied, "It's the idea that she cannot maintain her balance by the normal means to which she is accustomed. You see…Shampoo was taught the Earth method for grounding herself with her Chi so that she draws power from the Earth to root herself in place. Yet when on ice that method is entirely ineffective."

"Is that why she kept falling down?" Akane asked, "I mean…I thought it was weird. She never seemed to have trouble with her posture before…probably because she's used to that large stack of hers affecting her balance."

"My dear Child," Silk said compassionately, "There are a great many positive things that may be said about your Airen, but judging her by her measurements alone most certainly does not suit you."

"Sorry," Akane said, "I didn't mean anything by that. I guess I was sounding kind of petty there. I didn't mean to imply that I was jealous or anything…even if she does…" she glanced down at herself and felt her cheeks color abruptly.

"You'll develop naturally in your time," Silk reassured, "No need for jealousy. And besides, Shampoo seems to think you're perfect as you are. Or at least she has given no evidence of a complaint, now has she?"

"No," Akane sighed as she picked at her food, "And maybe that's what worries me a bit. She ought to at least have something to complain about with me. After all, I'm clumsy, I upset easily, I'm not too graceful and I'm no where near as cute as she is."

"Amazons tend to take the good with the bad, Dear," Silk replied, "We improve where we are able, and make do with the rest."

"But that's all because of that stupid oath of hers," Akane groused, "How do I know if she'd even like me if she hadn't decided to make me her wife…or whatever it is she thinks I am."

"I think she thinks of you as someone she cares a great deal about," Silk replied, "Why worry about what might be otherwise? Shampoo decided to accept you, so isn't that proof enough that you are the sort of person she likes?"

"But…what if it had been someone else who rescued her?" Akane asked, "Would she even notice me? What if she hated me? I…don't think I could stand that."

"Dear," Silk smiled, "You're worrying over nothing."

"You think so?" Akane sighed, "No offense but you come from the same culture, so naturally you take the side of these stupid laws that your people go by. But me…it all seems so bizarre. I mean, pledging yourself to the person who defeats you in battle? What kind of basis is that for a relationship?"

"Well, as you say, to me it seems natural so I could hardly be expected to be objective about it," Silk replied, "But it has, for the most part, worked out rather well for our people. So, as the old Chinese proverb states, 'Don't knock it until you're tried it.'"

"I don't want to try it," Akane said, "I'm training to learn how to become strong enough to defeat your Matriarch so that I can give Shampoo her freedom, so she doesn't have to be compelled by any oath to be with me if she doesn't really want to."

"Is that really what you are training so hard about?" Silk asked, indicating the still-intact boulder, and the harness that Akane had been bound in for two hours before Silk decided to release her.

"I guess," Shampoo said, then paused before adding, "Only…I'm not really sure. Maybe it's because I just spent the last couple of hours banging my head against a rock, but…I'm starting to get worried."

"Worried about what, Dear?" Silk asked.

"About maybe…I'm starting to get confused about this whole business," Akane replied, "I mean…at first it was a pain having Shampoo cling to my side and follow me everywhere like a puppy. But lately I've been learning so many things because I'm taking lessons from her mother, and Shampoo's been really helpful around the house…"

"I see," Silk noted, "You've become accustomed to having her around you."

"Yeah, I guess maybe I have," Akane sat and thought a moment, "You know, this is the longest time she's been away from my side since this whole business started between us. Well, if you don't count that time when Tofu kidnapped her and tried to turn her against us."

"But you turned her back to your side," Silk said, "You defeated Shampoo and brought her back to her senses."

"Hey, Shampoo is my friend and I don't like the idea of anybody taking advantage of her," Akane said defensively, "So quit trying to make it sound like there's anything more than that between us."

"Are you saying that there is not?" Silk smiled, and pointed with her golden flute back at the rock that had so far defied Akane's best efforts.

Akane followed her gaze and saw something that caused her to blanch. For there were punch-holes driven into the surface of the stone, and from a distance they seemed to spell out the word for "Coral," which also was pronounced "Shampoo" in Japanese.

"Ah…that doesn't mean anything," Akane looked away and felt her cheeks burn crimson.

"Your mind is supposed to be on your studies, Dear," Silk said calmly, "You need not worry about Shampoo. Her mother will see to it that she learns to skate, just as she had to learn that time when she was paired up with Atsuko."

"What?" Akane blinked, "The two of them? Together?"

"Not one of their favorite memories," Silk smiled, "But, oddly enough, it did bring them closer together so that they afterwards behaved more like friends than mortal enemies."

"I'm definitely going to need to hear more details about that one," Akane said as she resumed eating her lunch, "So…this Senzenen guy thinks he's God's gift to all women, huh?"

"As did his father before him," Silk replied, "When he won that bet with Comb and forced her to yield something precious that was supposed to be reserved only for her husband."

"Huh?" Akane blinked.

"And now his son has set his eye upon the daughter," Silk mused, only to hear a snap and glance down, "Oh dear. Did you break your chopsticks?"

"He wants to do what with Shampoo?" Akane glared.

"Well, can you blame him?" Silk asked, "After all she is a very well developed young woman. And as vulnerable as she is on skates…"

Akane grit her teeth, "He'd better not try it."

"If he does then I'm sure someone will handle it," Silk replied,

"You mean Comb?" Akane asked, "I thought Amazons were supposed to fight their own battles."

"But Comb is a mother first and foremost before everything else but being a Doctor," Silk replied, "I'm sure that she would not separate the two of you without intending to look out for Shampoo's interests. And, meanwhile, your Airen does need to learn how to stand on her own two legs once in a while without always relying upon you."

"On me?" Akane almost laughed, "Are you kidding me? Shampoo's stronger than I am and way better as a fighter. I may have scored a lucky hit a couple of times but there's no question who'd win if she went all out against me."

"That is not what I mean," Silk replied sagely, "And I believe that you already know it."

Akane looked puzzled, then glanced down,. "Yeah…well…Shampoo decided to latch onto me instead of Ranma, so I…guess she's kind of my responsibility. After all, she's a foreigner and she doesn't understand much about Japanese culture. At school people think she's more than a little weird because of the way she talks, but I know she's smart. Heck, she's better at Math than I am."

"Her great-grandmother, the Matriarch, did not believe in spoiling the girl by allowing her to be deficient in other areas besides the martial arts," Silk replied, "And a thirst for learning is the one thing that Comb retains from her own time of training that has served her well in achieving academic excellence."

"Yeah…but Shampoo's just so much better than me in a lot of different areas," Akane glanced down, "Sometimes I get a little jealous about that. She's even better at housework and cooking chores. I can't even make Miso soup without somebody calling out for the Hazmat team."

"Hmmmm…" Silk said thoughtfully, "I wonder about that…"

"About what?" Akane wondered.

"Comb had the same problem growing up," Silk replied, "I tried many times to teach her how to cook but she always seemed to mess things up. It was as if her hands were being guided away from using the ingredients in a menu book, and she kept making substitutions that turned out to be inedible, but which sometimes had other properties beyond what was originally expected."

Akane blinked, "Say what?"

"I want to try an experiment with you, my dear," Silk said with a coy expression, "Would you try cooking up a meal by yourself? I will supervise and make observations while I recommend to you the ingredients that you should use…and we will take it from there."

"Ah…all right," Akane said, "But what will that show?"

"Humor me," Silk said slyly, "I am not called a Lore Master for nothing.

"Well…okay," Akane said dubiously, "But I really should get back to my Bakusai Tenketsu training."

"Allow your injuries to heal a bit before we renew that," Silk gently urged her companion charge, "I have done what I can to speed up the rejuvenation process, but I don't want you pushing things beyond the limits that your body can handle. And besides, I would rather preserve your good looks so that you won't need re-constructive surgery thereafter. Your wife would thank me for that."

"Oh you," Akane sniffed, "And for the last time, Shampoo is not my wife."

"Whatever you say dear," Silk smiled, hearing less vehemence in the protest than before, "Now then, with the ingredients that I brought with me we ought to be able to start out with a fairly simple dish, an American Import known as Chow Mein, which for some silly reason that escapes me at the moment everyone thinks was created in China when any civilized person of merit knows perfectly well that it began with Amazon exiles living in a far off place known as San Francisco…"

Kasumi was unusually thoughtful as she and Ranma returned to the dojo with Kodachi. Her expression was pensive and uncertain, not her usual cheerful composure as she contemplated the revelation that she had just discovered, glancing nervously towards Ranma and coloring slightly as she did so.

The night before she had spent by her reading lamp studying the scroll that Sensei Comb had loaned to her until she felt fairly certain that she had committed its contents to memory. It had contained picture illustrations and descriptions that were difficult to translate into Japanese, forcing her to make heavy use of her "Chinese to Japanese" dictionary that she had found in Doctor Tofu's library back at his abandoned clinic.

A lot of the concepts had not made immediate sense to her, coached as they were in medical terms that were very complex and seemed to hint at more poetic allegory than conventional anatomical descriptions. She had wrestled with the concepts until late in the morning and had nearly slept past her usual hour for rising, and as a consequence she felt a bit tired and not as alert as she normally would be. It had affected her ability to fight her way through the Kuno maze and she was much more tired than usual.

Yet the discovery that had finally helped her to connect certain things had awakened her like a shot of adrenaline, and now she was slowly putting things together that before had been a mystery. To say the very least she now understood just why the scroll had been considered "forbidden."

It had been a scroll describing how men and women were expected to conduct themselves in the intimacy of mating. It began with fairly simple acts that one might see animals perform on a cable documentary show, but rapidly moved on to more and more complicated maneuvers that seemed improbable on the face of it, and anatomically difficult to replicate in life.

And yet now she was finding it hard to banish the image from her mind of seeing herself in some of those positions, with Ranma cast in the role of the male partner. Initially she had imagined this to be some form of grappling technique, but with the jolting realization that certain bits were intended to stick into certain openings the whole business took on a dimension that made her feel very strange…and very wet in at least one of those apertures.

Oddly though it was not just describing certain personal acts that could be performed by men and women but things that women could do with each other that called into question certain aspects about her friendship with Kodachi. Kasumi glanced at the dark-haired girl in passing and felt that quivering sensation momentarily affect her, then hastily looked away, chiding herself for daring to think of a trusted colleague in such an intimate lewd manner.

Ranma was puzzled by Kasumi's behavior and wondered if she were coming down with something that was affecting her. Her face looked red and her breathing was irregular. He wondered if they should seek out Sensei Comb in her profession of a doctor, and thought that she possibly caught something nasty when drinking that alligator pond water.

But when he had asked Kasumi had hastily assured him that nothing was the matter. He tended to doubt that, though he trusted her in so many other ways. Kasumi was just too thoughtful and self-effacing to admit when she was feeling bad about something. It was just like her to hide a momentary weakness, hoping it would go away, and that just did not sit right with him.

She was much too important to him for Ranma to wish to see her suffer in any way. He wanted to do whatever he could to be nice to her, to show her how much he cared, and to see that she was well and did not suffer. He kept feeling as though there were something he ought to do that was expected of him in these situations, but for the life of him could not imagine what that was, nor offer any type of a solution.

Instead he turned his focus back towards Kodachi and said, "You really sure that you're okay, 'Dachi? You looked pretty upset when you left the arena…"

"For the fifth time, Saotome-kun," Kodachi replied, "I am perfectly fine. You do not need to worry so. I am not made of porcelain and I don't break all that easy."

"Yeah…well…" Ranma hesitated, not knowing what to say in these situations. So instead he said, "Kasumi was worried, and I know you two are friends and all. And I don't like it when a girl gets…well…"

"How chivalrous," Kodachi gave him an oblique look and her violet eyes narrowed, "It is obvious enough that you are of an entirely different stock from Senzenen Mikado. He never thinks twice about taking advantage of a lady."

Ranma balled his fists, "That ain't right. That guy's got no respect for a girl. Why, he even threatened to kiss me! I'd put his lights out if he tried it."

"And what would you do if he tries to kiss the fair Kasumi?" Kodachi wondered, eyeing him sidelong.

Ranma did not hesitate as he said, "I'd kill him."

"Oh?" Kasumi looked up abruptly, startled by the quiet force of his declaration.

"Call me a barbarian if you like, I don't care," Ranma growled, "Kasumi is my fiancée and any guy who tries to touch her is gonna get it from me. I'll hit him so hard and so fast that he won't even have time to feel the first one. No way am I letting a clown like that put the moves on Kasumi."

"Oh my," Kasumi reacted, knowing that she ought to chide Ranma for threatening to hurt someone that way, but unable to help feeling quite moved by the sincerity of his declaration.

"Bold words indeed," Kodachi mused, "But will you be prepared when Senzenen unleashes his infamous Final Technique, the Couple Cleaver?"

"The what?" Ranma blinked.

"I'm actually quite jealous of Kasumi-sempai," Kodachi glanced away, "Having such a gallant defender ready to stand up for her honor, while all I have is my idiot of a brother whom Sasuke informs me actually wound up befriending my ravisher instead of upbraiding him as might be expected." She sighed, "A pity there are so few like you, Ranma-kun. Far too many young men think of only one thing when they are around a delicate flower such as myself."

"Hah," Ranma smiled, "A delicate flower who's got some nasty thorns."

"True enough," Kodachi smiled back, "But do you know what it is that men such as him think about when they see me?"

"Ah…" Ranma started to answer then stopped himself, his eyes immediately going from her face down to her body and back again, and for once he did not say the first thing that popped into his head.

"Exactly," she turned to look at him more fully, "You're not as slow on this as I would have expected. But then again neither are you, my dear Kasumi."

"Oh?" Kasumi herself blinked.

"Tell me, my dearest friend," Kodachi said, "If you were a man what would you say was my best asset?"

"Ah…" Kasumi hesitated only a second before she said, "Your hips?"

"Hips?" Ranma blinked.

"Just so," Kodachi preened and stretched, "Every part of my body is loose and limber, but a Gymnast's real power comes from her waist, which is also near to her center of gravity. Hips stand out as the signature framework upon which the muscles and ligaments are attached, you know, which is why men tend to think of the hips even more than they do the chest when they examine a lady."

"Ah…why is that exactly?" Ranma gulped, wondering if this were one subject upon which he should not venture.

"I believe an illustration is in order," Kodachi turned and glanced sidelong, then abruptly pushed Ranma and Kasumi with her hands, "Over here into this alley. We should escape unwanted attention for a few moments.

"Huh?" Ranma asked as he and Kasumi allowed themselves to be herded off of the street and into a side-alley, "What do you mean by…"

"Pay attention, Saotome-kun," Kodachi turned to Kasumi and said, "Kasumi-sama-chan, may I please ask for your permission to touch your body?"

"Ah…?" Kasumi blinked, looking down at the other girl, "Oh my. Well…I suppose that I…OH! Oh my…" she said as Kodachi raised both hands and pressed her palms against her chest, then gently squeezed from beneath the silken fabric.

"You see that Kasumi's hips, like her perfectly proportioned bosom, affords an excellent means for placing the hands and securing a firm handhold," Kodachi said, then moved in closer and pressed her pelvis up against Kasumi's own, exactly as in one of the scroll illustrations from the previous evening.

"Hey…" Ranma started to protest.

"Hip motion is very essential," Kodachi moved her hands away from bosom to hips and began grinding her pelvis against the older girl. "Hips control the rhythm and the timing, and men instinctively know that a woman with broad hips can deliver a child with relatively less difficulty than with hips that are narrow."

"Oh my…" Kasumi felt dismayed at being handled this way, but more because she felt strangely affected by Kodachi's actions, and in a manner that found was not at all unpleasant.

"If I were a man and this were my position with a woman," Kodachi continued, moving her groin up and down, much to the silent dismay of the other woman, "I would be vigorously humping her like there was no tomorrow. This posture allows a man free access with a woman and is an excellent means for getting her full and undivided attention.

"Wait…what…?" Ranma blinked, "How…wait…are you saying…?"

Kodachi turned to him and said brightly, "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." She held up both hands, having release Kasumi (much to the latter's surprising disappointment) then held up a finger with one hand and formed a circle with the fingers of the other.

"This represents a man's most treasured organ," Kodachi explained as she wiggled the upraised finger, "And this represents a woman's most guarded pearl of joy and pleasure," she said as she waved the fingers forming the circle. Then she brought the one finger in and poked it through the circle, then pulled it out before pushing it in back and forth several times. Then she lowered both hands and said, "Now do you get it?"

Ranma blinked, his mouth hanging open.

"Men tend to think only of that when they look upon a woman," Kodachi said, "But not you. Perhaps that is a good thing as it means that you appreciate us as more than just a warm place into which to sink your organ. But for a passionate woman such as Kasumi-sama it can be a source of intense frustration."

"Ah…" Kasumi colored abruptly and looked away, unable to face either Kodachi or Ranma.

"Reproduction is how babies get made," Kodachi continued, "A woman needs a man to make her fertile. But it takes several times in most cases before the seed can take root in the fertile soil of nature's grotto, so the Gods gave us the capacity to enjoy ourselves in ways that no other primate can know. That is why men like you are necessary to the survival of the species. But some men only think of themselves and never concern themselves with the passions of a woman."

Ranma heard the rough emotions in her voice and sensed something out of place as he said, "Kodachi…"

To his surprise she turned and confronted Kasumi once again, this time being less than gentle as she turned Kasumi around and pushed up up against the wall, pressing Kasumi's face against it as she once more took up a position behind her.

Kasumi offered no resistance as she felt Kodachi slide her hands around from the rear to once again caress her breasts with only the separation of silken fabric from skin to fingers. She then felt her eyes go round as Kodachi pressed her pelvis up against her fanny, once again reminding Kasumi of another position that she had memorized on the previous evening.

"This is another favored way by which a man may control the body of a woman," Kodachi said as she once again ground her pelvis up against the other woman's fanny, "Done correctly it can be very pleasurable…but there are ways of doing this that can be very unpleasant, and you have to be sensitive to your partner so that you may indeed stimulate her to fulfillment and not leave her feeling depressed and disappointed for all your labors."

"Oh…0h my…" Kasumi murmured, caught between wanting to tell Kodachi to desist…and telling her to continue. Her body felt very strange, and at the moment she wondered who she most felt embarrassed about, either Ranma for watching her or Kodachi for putting her into this situation.

"Ah…uh…ah…" Ranma said, trying to form words and finding nothing coherent.

"Of course," Kodachi said as she reluctantly let Kasumi go, "You are unique among men because you can also know the experiences of a woman. And if your body were to be treated this way I dare say you would have a full grasp of what I am attempting to impart to you."

"Hah?" was all he managed to say before his brain went tilt out and he slumped down to his knees in a moment of semi-conscious overload.

"Oh my," Kasumi saw how her fiancé was reacting but found it difficult to blame him, so instead she turned and said, "Kodachi-chan…?"

"I know," she looked away, "I don't know what came over me just now. It felt as if…I've wanted to do that with the both of you for quite some time now."

"You…you have?" Kasumi murmured, only to see tears well up in the eyes of her friend, which added to her confusion.

"You must think me a shameless slattern to behave like this before you, my dearest friend," Kodachi almost sobbed, "I don't know what came over me. Some times I fear…I am losing my mind. But…you are such a sweet, considerate person. I know that I don't deserve a friend like you…"

"That's not true," Kasumi said, "Kodachi, I very much care about you. You are a friend, and you have been very kind and thoughtful. I'm sorry if you surprised me, I only…MMMPH?!" she reacted in surprise as Kodachi turned around, threw her arms around her head and pulled the taller girl in to a clench as their lips met together.

The sight caused Ranma to blink his eyes and come out of his daze, and all at once he said, "Hey…what are you doing?"

"Forgive me," Kodachi said as she broke the lip-lock after only a few seconds, "I had to do that. I've felt sullied and profane ever since Senzenen…a girl's first kiss should be with the one she loves, and clearly that is you, Dear Ranma-kun. I feel like a thief because I wanted to banish the unpleasant memory by receiving the kiss of a warm hearted Princess. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kasumi stood there looking stunned and immobile, eyes dilated and focused upon nothing.

"Ah…well…" Ranma blinked in confusion.

"How can I ever make it up to you?" Kodachi asked, then smiled, "I know of a way…"

And with that she sank down to her knees and brought her lips down to press against Ranma's own before the latter thought to react he felt the soft, firm press of her mouth upon his, which was not exactly unpleasant, tasting as she did of something mint-like that he had smelled earlier on her breath. But still…

"Oh my," Kasumi stared down in dismay, coming out of her daze and feeling greater confusion than ever.

Kodachi parted her kiss and then grinned, "And now I have defended the both of you. Senzenen can never claim your first kiss as his own because that honor now belongs to me, Ranma-kun and Kasumi-sama."

"Ah…hah…?" Ranma reacted, once again going into mental short-circuit.

Kodachi rose up and said, "Please don't hate me for what I do. I act on impulse but I do so for what is the best for all of us. In your heart you know this, though you may resent me for my presumption."

"I…ah…well…um…" Kasumi felt so many swirling emotions circulating around her that she had difficulty organizing her own thoughts. On the one hand she was seething at the thought of someone claiming the right of "First Kiss" from Ranma. On the other hand the fact that Kodachi had kissed her first was making her feel every bit as strange and not so much outraged as confused about the significance of Kodachi's actions.

"A woman is defined by many things," Kodachi said, "Her body first and foremost, but her soul…less often as such. My mind and my passions are awhirl with desires that I do not know how to express save in the manner that I have just demonstrated. Yet there is a means by which we can make everything better once again."

She reached down with a hand and seized hold of Ranma by his pig-tail, which compelled him to snap out of his daze and rise to his feet at her urging.

"Hey, let go! That hurts!" he protested., only to find himself being pressed up against a much surprised Kasumi.

"If you kiss then you will share it with the one with whom you are destined to marry," Kodachi said as she held the both of them together, "Much as I wish it were so, I am not so fortunate as to have the right to marry the one whom I most care about. And even if I were to gain her favor and be blessed with her company I could not give her what you can, Ranma-kun. I know and accept this as a fact, so I ask only that you do as nature intends for the both of you, which is to be fruitful and multiply."

Ranma found himself looking at Kasumi from just inches separation, their bodies touching like before, though now they seemed to have a better idea of what the next stage would be after.

Kodachi released them and said, "You are a very lucky man, and I should hate you for your fortune. I curse that I was not born to have the means for giving my Kasumi what is needful. All I have are vague wants, desires and aspirations that can never be fulfilled. So I beg your forgiveness and will take my leave of you so that you may continue on without me."

"W-wait…" Kasumi said, breaking her clench with Ranma, "Kodachi…don't go."

The aristocrat paused in the act of walking away, glancing back over her shoulder with a questioning expression.

"I don't want you to leave us now," Kasumi said, "I mean…you are acting very strange, and just why you did this with us…I can't really pretend to imagine. But…Kodachi…I can never truly hate you."

Kodachi seemed genuinely surprised, "You mean that, Kasumi-sama-chan?"

"I do," Kasumi moved in closer and took the other girl by the hands, "Please do not go away. I worry that you may be suffering a delayed effect of your trauma. I'm…I care about what happens to you, and so does Ranma. Right, Ranma-kun?"

"Ah, well, ah…" Ranma stammered, feeling himself blush all over and trying to think of something to say that would not make him sound really stupid.

"Please give me a chance to better understand you," Kasumi urged, "I…suppose in a way that I am glad that you kissed me…" she blushed and glanced down, unable to continue, "Oh my…"

"But…you and Ranma-kun…" Kodachi glanced at the boy in question.

"Uh…hey, we were ordered by Sensei Comb to bring you back to the dojo," Ranma said, suddenly hitting upon that as the best reason that he could think of to keep this confusing girl in their presence for a little longer, "And you know how scary she gets when you don't do what Sensei tells you."

"Yes, I suppose that this is true," Kodachi leaned in closer and once again caused Ranma's mental circuits to overload, "But tell me truthfully…don't you hate me for what I've just told you about my feelings for Kasumi-sama-chan?"

"Oh?" Kasumi blinked, "Oh my…"

"Ah…" Ranma stared into violet eyes and nearly forgot the question, "Well…Kasumi…she…ah…well…"

"Then…" Kodachi leaned in even closer and murmured, "You don't resent me because the two of us are rivals for her affections?"

"Hah?" he said, confusion once more redoubled.

"Oh, you are delightful," she cooed, and promptly turned away from him, heading back out of the alley and saying, "I so look forward to the day when you and I can have a proper settling of accounts over which of us is best for Kasumi-dono. Even more than ever I am determined to have you be a part of the overall package."

Both Ranma and Kasumi stared as the aristocratic girl walked away, deliberately exaggerating the motions of her hips and thereby granting them an even more graphic illustration of what she had been saying earlier. Both of them watched for several seconds before Kasumi leaned in close and murmured to Ranma, "A very strange girl."

"You're telling me," Ranma said, turning and looking up at Kasumi, "Ah…about what you were saying just now…"

"Oh, look at the time," Kasumi started forward, "We had better hurry up or Kodachi will leave us both behind, Ranma-kun."

"Ah…what am I missing here?" Ranma asked of no one in particular as he followed after the other two girls, only to see Kodachi halt in mid-step, compelling both Kasumi and Ranma to do likewise.

Before either of them could ask they heard Kodachi said, "Ranma-kun…isn't that your father coming this way in a great hurry?"

"Hah?" Ranma saw the familiar face of his father running flat-out with a panicked expression, "Pop?"

"Don't ask question, Boy!" his father said as he rushed up and grabbed Ranma by the wrist, "Here are your things, now lets get moving!"

Ranma was surprised to find his backpack tossed at him, and at once he said, "What have you done this time?"

"Never mind that-RUN!" Genma cried, only to halt in mid-step forward as something struck the ground directly in front of his feet, hard enough to be imbedded in the concrete like an arrow.

Kasumi saw what it was and said, "Chopsticks? Oh my…"

"Look!" Kodachi pointed skyward, and all of them saw the figure perched aloft on top of a telephone pole.

The figure posing dramatically there all at once dismounted and fell to the street, only to alight gracefully and fall immediately into a prostrate bow before Ranma, form covered entirely by a white wedding gown appropriate for a Shinto-style wedding.

"Huh?" Ranma said, staring with the same confused expression as worn by Kasumi and Kodachi.

"Hey, you there!" they heard a male vice call out, and as one they turned to see a face framed by the window of a limousine, "Is your name, by any chance, Saotome Ranma?"

"Ah…yeah?" Ranma replied before he could think about the likely consequences.

The door to the limousine opened and out stepped a man in a fancy looking kimono with a large red cap who smiled grandly and said, "My boy…it's so very good to meet you once again! Say hello to my daughter, Kaori, your one and only Iinazuke."

"W-WHAT?" cried Ranma, Kasumi and Kodachi in unified chorus, each of them dismayed by this announcement, though moments later two of them were manifesting battle auras, much to the extreme discomfiture of a young man named Saotome Ranma…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Calorie Intakes from Akane's Cooking: shadowmane

Things heat up on the Ice as training goes into overdrive, but how much do things get complicated when a Take Out Delivery Relay Race crops up with the issue of Betrothal Versus Ramen on the Menu? Tune in next time for: "Ranma or Ramen?" or, "Are you Out of Your Noodles?"

Be there…

X


	29. Chapter 29

Tsundere29

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Well…" Silk said as she gently put the metal tray down, half fearing that the bubbling mass would eat right through the plate and head directly for the core of the planet, "It is not quite edible, but it does confirm my suspicions about you, my Dear."

"I'm so sorry," Akane cringed, "I just don't know how that happened. I did everything like you told me to…and still…"

"Not quite as I told you," Silk eyed her coyly, "I watched everything you did and I could tell that your hands were moving as if of their own accord. Tell me, my dear, did it feel to you as though something were whispering to you in your ear to do things differently than what I was directing?"

"Ah…yeah…kind of," Akane winced sheepishly.

"I thought as much," Silk sighed, eyeing the smoking plate almost ruefully, "Well, the good news is that you are not demon possessed, or mad, or suffering from a rare mental condition. In fact this is a positive sign that you have a hidden ability that until now I have only suspected."

"I what?" Akane blinked.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Silk said, and then suddenly the flute in her hand went whirling around and came shooting straight at Akane, who almost instinctively caught the flute against the palm of her bare hand, blocking the attack smoothly.

"Hey!" Akane protested as the flute was withdrawn and set back at the side of its Mistress.

"Tell me now," Silk said as she stood up, "Did you see that attack coming?"

"Well…no…" Akane got up reluctantly, wondering if this were going to turn out to be an after-dinner sparring match.

"You did hear it, of course," Silk noted.

"Well, it's kind of hard to miss," Akane always wondered at how the flute could sound so musical while it was whirling, like legends of a fabled "Singing Sword" shaped like a five foot long bo-staff.

"But did you know that it was about to attack you?" Silk inquired.

"Hey, it didn't do it by itself, you know," Akane said, "And what was the big idea?"

"The Big Idea," Silk smiled, "Is that you are what we call among the Joketsuzoku an apprentice War Master."

Akane blinked, "Say what?"

"It is like being a Lore Master only the craft of War is what you specialize in, my dear Akane-chan," Silk smiled, "Your mother had the genes for it, but not as strongly as I sense within you. Your older sister, Nabiki…she has the potential to be a Lore Master such as I. But your older sister, Kasumi…she has an even more rare and precious gift, one that she has only just begun to tap into. All three of you are exceptionally gifted young ladies, and I must say it is a pleasure to make such a find as your potential might otherwise have been squandered or left fallow and undeveloped."

"How is being a War Master different from a Lore Master?" Akane wondered.

"War is the art of problem solving by means of force and cunning," Silk replied, "Since ancient times when primitive peoples have come to blows over matters that they cannot resolve through other means it has been the role of the Warrior to take up arms and resolve matters through force and conflict. Necessarily, as times progressed and people become more common the need for war is less preferable than other civilized methods for resolving aggression, such as Politics and Talk Radio. The more that people multiply and encroach upon the land once held by isolated communities the greater the need becomes for finding ways of resolving conflict that fall far short of actual violence."

"Okay," Akane said, "So violence isn't always the answer. So how does that relate to me?"

"Simply put a War Master is a specialist in conflict resolution," Silk explained, "Your role is to find alternative means to solving problem…with the alternative of applied force always being present when all other methods have been thoroughly exhausted."

"You mean like a Diplomat?" Akane asked.

"Partially," Silk replied, "More like a diplomat with General's Stars who arbitrates persuasively, making offers that are not wisely refused. Think of a Plumber or a Carpenter who is called upon to fix a problem in your home. People used to do their own maintenance, which was quite a disaster that resulted in many houses being flooded out or wrecked by amateur repair methods that did more damage than the problems they were addressing. Self-reliance is a nice principle to admire in theory, but in practice you want someone with experience who can get the job done right."

"You mean…fight a war if you have to?" Akane asked.

"Among the Joketsuzoku there are many problems that crop up between warriors when competing needs might lead to tensions that could easily escalate into full scale clan wars," Silk replied, "The last time it happened someone forgot to return the lawn mower and it caused a full scale riot that lasted three days and resulted in Comb having to work overtime to repair much of the damage."

"Um…" Akane tried to picture it and said, "Shampoo once told me that everybody in your village practices martial arts, including the men."

"In case of invasion we depend on full scale mobilization of the populace," Silk replied, "Even farmers and peasants are trained to repel an invader by whatever means we find necessary. We Amazons are the keepers of secrets so terrible and devastating that even the current government has learned to keep us at arms length. Once they contemplated using atomic weapons to annihilate us back during the high point of the terror known as the Cultural Revolution. Our elders…persuaded them that this would not be a very good idea, and afterward all plans were dropped to treat the Nyanchikzu as they have Tibet with all account of the exchange carefully deleted from the official records."

Akane shuddered for some reason, wondering just what had been done to persuade the Chinese government to back down, and then decided that maybe she was better off in not knowing.

"The riot that I mentioned occurred because our Matriarch was away doing other business," Silk continued, "Had she been there it would have been resolved quietly and without incident, for she is our resident War Master and has ways of insuring that people pay her respect and attention."

"Or else she'll beat them up?" Akane asked.

"Well…that is more or less the case," Silk shrugged, "But if people were more reasonable then wars would happen less often in the first place. Reason is the preferred weapon of cunning, and War Masters in the past have not so much been known for the battles they fought as the ones that they have prevented."

"Cool," Akane smiled, then said, "I mean…you think I have the ability to be like that?"

"Among other things," Silk replied, reaching down and holding up the metal plate, in which a very large hole was now to be found within its center.

"Oh…ah…I did that?" Akane sheepishly winced.

"Comb was a very bad cook because her instinct was for brewing poultices and healing ointments," Silk held up the dish and then smiled, turned it around in her hand, and suddenly it was repaired with the bottom shining as gleaming bright as though it were newly minted, "My talent is to work with the forces of nature and persuade them to be more cooperative with my needs. Your instinct is a more aggressive one that conflicts very badly with your efforts at normal cooking."

"Wait," Akane said with reluctant horror, "Are you saying that I unconsciously am…brewing toxic weapons?"

"I dare say you could whip up a mean dish of nerve toxin if you set your mind to it," Silk smiled, "I shudder to think what would happen if someone supplied you with a vial of the Ebola virus, or Anthrax, weaponized or not. As it is you could probably take common mold and turn it into a lethal weapon if you applied yourself to it with minor effort."

Akane felt her knees sag as she sank back to the forest floor, "Are you saying…I really am creating weapons of mass destruction?"

"Only because you are not aware that you are doing it," Silk replied, "It is possible to temper your instinct and control them, once you acknowledge that it is your natural inclination. Your mother had a less severe version of your condition, and she was quite the terrible cook until Nodoka took her under her wing and guided her steps so that she gradually improved, and by the time you came around there was almost no trace of her earlier affliction."

"Wait…so you're saying I can be cured?" Akane asked.

"Not cured," Silk corrected, "Your condition is lifelong. But it can be tamed and harnessed into a more constructive passion. Your mother was motivated by love to control her instinct for destruction, and so can you with time, patience and training. Of course patience is not something War Masters are notorious for possessing. It takes discipline and a refusal to accept short cuts and half measures, and a ruthless devotion to perfecting the art of NOT poisoning your loved ones."

"I…guess I should just be content with that," Akane said reluctantly, "So you think I should treat this like I would any other form of martial art?

"That's how your mother approached matters," Silk smiled, "And look how she turned out."

"Yeah but…" Akane hesitated, "Didn't you used to be rivals?"

"I can admire someone without necessarily having to like them," Silk chuckled, "And in our day your mother and I clashed like two cats in heat, before Soun chose her and I returned to China. I had a daughter back home who much resembles your Kasumi, by the way. In a way she is more like you than your Kasumi…and she grew up to be our Tribal Devil Hunter."

"Devil Hunter Kachu," Akane said, "Yeah, I remember you mentioning her before…" she paused, "Just how long was it that you had her after returning to China?"

"Oh my, look at the time," Silk remarked, staring up at the sky, "Comb will be cross with me if we do not resume your training. Back to the rock, my dear, and this time try and open yourself to the flow lines. It really is no fun for me to see you bash yourself against it over and over."

"Answer my question," Akane growled, this time not allowing herself to be distracted.

Silk paused and then said, "Would it really make a difference?"

"It would to me," Akane said, "Don't you think I deserve to know if I have another sister?"

Silk turned to regard the younger girl and said, "No blame should fall upon your father. It was not his fault that the three of us…well…your mother and I, that is…"

"What happened?" Akane glared.

Silk was silent for a moment and seemed not to acknowledge the question, but then said, "It would make for a rather long story, but, you see…I was not always a Lore Master, and sometimes my power manifested in ways that I had no awareness of or control over. I picked some berries and decided to ferment some juice when we were stranded for a couple of weeks on a remote island where time…obviously was not paying much attention. The beverage I created had special properties that even I was not aware of. So, you see, ignorance is seldom bliss when you have a dangerously unstable talent such as yours that needs the tempering wisdom of an Elder, such as my own grandmother."

"You got drunk and had a threesome?" Akane blanched.

"I really wish I could remember more details of that event," Silk stroked her chin, "My memories were all a jumble. It's like that time when I gave Comb the recipe and she got it into her head to make an attempt at creating grape juice, and look how that turned out…"

"You're not going to give me a straight answer, are you?" Akane asked blandly.

"Well, understand when you've just been chased by prehistoric life forms and nearly made into a meal by a savage clan of primitive cannibals…you tend to get a bit loose on things like details," Silk shrugged, "But the answer to your previous question is…Nine Months to the day. That was when I had my Kachu Tenshin Amagurikan…Tendo. But please…don't tell your father that. I would rather spare him the waterworks that he will gush when he suspects himself of infidelity to your mother."

"But you've just admitted to cuckolding my mother," Akane said, "And in her company no less!"

"Yes, well…was I really helping your father to cheat on your mother, or was I cheating on your father with your mother?" Silk replied, "Or was she cheating on him with me? That is the real question."

Akane covered her face, "I do not believe we are even having this conversation."

"Well, you did ask me about it," Silk replied, "And a Lore Master cannot tell a direct lie. It goes against the very nature of the Power upon which we rely."

"Then Nabiki's obviously never going to rate as a Lore Master," Akane said, "Look, I'm not upset with you. Like you said, this happened a long time ago, and Mom obviously was a different person in those days. It just…I need a moment to grapple with this. I've got another sister? Someone who looks like Kasumi but is a Devil Hunter?"

"I'm sorry if it appears that I may have not been up front about that," Silk said sheepishly, "You have a lot on your mind just now and it really is not fair for me to burden you with my problems."

"Yeah, but you obviously still have a thing for Dad," Akane said, "And if things had been different you might even have been my mother for real. Just being around you…it almost feels like having her back…kind of…"

Silk stepped forward and touched the younger girl on the arm, "I would never presume to take the place of your mother. She was an extraordinary woman, and even I miss her at times. Things were just so much more lively whenever she was around. It's like having Umi back on the team…such fun memories we share of the clashes we had…" she shook her head and smiled ruefully, "Oh to be young again and be so very foolish…"

"Thanks for being honest with me," Akane said, then frowned, "Aunt Umi…her and Dad…and Ukyo…"

"That is as much information as you are going to pry out of me in one day, young lady," Silk tapped Akane on the chest with her flute, "No more excuses. Back to your training."

"All right, you win," Akane said, though silently vowing to get to the bottom of the rest of this story since she had a strange hunch that she had struck a nerve on the subject of Kuonji Umi.

And Ukyo as well, which by itself had very disturbing implications…

"Man, I am beat," said Nabiki, "If I knew training for a skating match was going to be like this I would have surrendered that kiss to Mikado and gotten it over with."

"Don't talk like that, Nab-chan," Ukyo chided, "But…I'm with you on the exhaustion part. I don't think I can remember when I worked this hard to make myself feel wasted."

"Shampoo worry about Akane and her training," the Amazon softly moaned, "But after this maybe want trade places. Hit head on rock no ache this much…"

"Hitting your head against a rock?" Ryoga gave the purple haired girl a mildly dazed and confused look, which in the eyes of many who knew him seemed perfectly ordinary.

"Must be some Amazon allegory thingie," said Ryomi, who was trudging along with the others looking like she wanted nothing so much as to lay flat down on the sidewalk and take a nap, "Bed and food…I've gotta eat…maybe eat in my sleep."

"Nonsense," Comb smiled in a deliberately chipper tone of voice, "You kids are making great progress, and in only one day no less."

"Makes you wonder how the rest of the week is going to turn out," Atsuko mused, "I don't know about you kids but I'm pumped up about starting bright and early again next morning."

The profuse groans of five underage teenagers prompted a moment when Comb and Atsuko exchanged one of their rare "in-synch" smiles when both were on the same page and in total agreement with one another.

They were approaching the Tendo dojo, having headed that way instead of deviate to Ukyo's restaurant where Umi was "manning the grill" for the sake of her "Nephew." Ordinarily Ukyo would treat her fellow students with a complimentary Okonomiyaki, but right then the meal that they were expecting to receive at the hands of the "Heavenly Dream Team" of Silk and Kasumi.

What they found instead when they reached the house was a pair of strange vehicles parked in front of the house, one a stretch black limousine, the other a delivery van that bore on the side the brand name of a popular supplier of Ramen noodles.

"What the heck?" Ryomi said as the group came to a dead halt, "Did somebody order take-out?"

"Looks like it," Ukyo frowned, "And it sure doesn't look like okonomiyaki."

"Daddy better not be behind this or he's going to hear it from me," Nabiki growled, "Our budget for the week doesn't allow for expenditures like that."

"But what's with the Limo?" Ryoga asked.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Maybe is special delux delivery mode."

"Something weird going on here," Atsuko shared a glance with with Comb, "You know the rule of thumb from the old days?"

"When something doesn't fit in it always means trouble," Comb agreed, "Let's go in there and see what…what the hell?"

Atsuko cocked her ears, "Sounds like somebody's shouting out Gemmi-chan's name. Wonder what he did this time?"

"The imagination fairly boggles," Comb agreed, and doubled the pace she set as they headed into the yard where a full-scale argument was going on from the direction of the dojo.

Even before their group was completely within earshot they heard Soun, the family patriarch, thundering loudly, "SAOTOME…THERE HAD BETTER BE A VERY GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS…"

"Suspicions confirmed," Ukyo murmured, which everyone else silently assented was an easy call by way of likely inspirations.

They came upon a sight that was alarming by even the exaggerated standards of the Tendo household with Ranma standing over his father with his hands gripping the collar of the latter, the elder Tendo bent back almost double with his son snarling in his face, "How could you do this to me, Pop? Don't you have any regard at all for my feelings?"

Genma might have answered but he was being shaken so hard that his teeth were rattling in his head. Meanwhile Soun sat scowling like a fierce version of his infamous "Demon's Head" attack while Kasumi and Kodachi sat beside him, and-farther down the line-two strangers, a man and a woman, sat opposite of Genma, taking the whole thing in with a curious sense of amused detachment.

There were also men in delivery uniforms standing nearby with stacks of noodles on wooden trays set between them, looking alert and attentive as though they were ready to snap into action at the moment's notice.

Comb decided to break in on the scene taking place within the dojo with her typical diplomacy, "What in the name of all the Gods of the White Mountain is going on here?"

"Sensei?" Ranma let his father go, by which means Genma dropped to the floor and looked stunned with eyes rolling in his head.

"Sensei Comb," Soun said in a tone of controlled politeness, "Thank the Heavens you are here. We have a crisis on our hands, and Saotome-san…" his voice dropped several degrees of warmth, "…was just now explaining to us how he instigated this incident that now confronts us with a problem."

"What has Gemmi-chan done this time?" Atsuko asked, echoing the question that she had uttered only a minute beforehand.

Nabiki saw the looks on the faces of Kodachi and her sister and immediately formed her suspicions, "Does this have anything to do with the engagement?"

"What?" Ukyo reacted with a start.

"That's exactly it, Nabiki," Ranma straightened up, glaring down at his father as though he wanted to kick him on general principles, "Seems the Old Man made a deal with Mister Daikoku-san here to engage me to his daughter when the two of us were just kids."

"Say what?" Ryomi blinked, "How old?"

"According to him I was just a baby," Ranma said in disgust.

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo remarked, even she evidencing dismay at this stunning revelation.

"Ranma," Ryoga immediately growled, "How dare you dishonor your engagement to Kasumi-sama!"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea!" Ranma said, turning around to regard the pair of new faces in the room, "This is the first I've heard of it, and I've seen plenty that the Old Man's done that's made me wish we weren't even related."

"Why you…JACKASS!" Ukyo snarled, reaching immediately for her Baker's Peel and leaping to attack Genma, who came alive at the very last second and caught her giant spatula between his upraised feet just shy of where it would have impacted with his face.

He flipped himself into an upright posture and started to turn around, only to find Comb had moved to block his escape route in one direction, Atsuko in another.

"And where do you think you're going…Gemmi-chan?" Comb asked, deliberately borrowing Atsuko's pet name but adding a very nasty twist to the way that she pronounced it.

"Explain this to me, again," Soun growled, "Exactly why did you betroth your son to this man's daughter without informing me about it, Saotome?"

"Tendo-san," Genma nervously licked his lips as he calculated his chances of fighting his way out of the room, with all hostile eyes turned against him, "It's not what it sounds like. I made a foolish choice, but I was desperate…you have no idea what stress I was under…"

"Stress might be a polite way of putting it," said the man sitting beside the girl dressed entirely in white with face hidden beneath a bridal veil, "But a deal is a deal, and I fully expect you to fulfil your requirements and honor your commitment to my Kaori."

"Kaori?" Ryogi asked, wondering why the girl was concealing herself, as though her appearance was something of a mystery, and he was not the only one to wonder if she were ashamed of her looks or just hiding herself for dramatic effect.

"Wait a minute here," Nabiki spoke up, turning to the man with the large floppy ears, sad-sack face, scraggly beard and "Starving artist" style of dress, "Daikoku-san? As in the Daikoku Ramen Chain? One of the biggest suppliers of Ramen Noodles in the whole Tokyo region?"

"The very same," the odd looking man smiled back, "I see that you pay attention to such matters, young lady. Your father said that you have aspiring business skills and I am pleased to see you recognize my logo."

"Hey, I've heard of you," Ukyo turned around, still holding her Peel in hand, and at once centering on the girl in the wedding veil, "And you know Saotome Genma?"

"At the time I was hardly better off than a vagabond myself," the man smiled grandly, "I fell on hard times when my wife died in childbirth. I was left with a child to nurture and no certain future for myself…and look where I am today. It just goes to show that you can never judge the worth of a coin by its luster."

"Oh?" Nabiki said, unconsciously glancing towards Ranma and thinking, "Diamond in the rough" was an appropriate enough analogy.

"I met my good friend, Saotome Genma, when he was on the verge of starving to death," the man continued, "To be certain my first impression of him was not very flattering. But he had a boy with him who cried for food, and that got me to thinking. My daughter would need a man to care for her, and I wanted a son who could look after me in my old age. I hardly knew back then how fortune would favor my business investments, but I was ready to agree to a bargain in exchange for giving Saotome-san what he wanted most, which was food that would sustain his life and health."

"How much food are we talking about here?" Ryomi asked.

"A bowl of rice," the man replied, "A sardine and two pickles."

A massive face-fault was experienced all around, and then Ryoga gasped, "That's what you bargained on to betroth your daughter to Ranma?"

"Oh my…" Kasumi said, looking unusually disturbed, even worried as she glanced at the girl in the wedding veil, even as Kodachi eyed the girl with a much more unwelcome expression.

"I know it must sound to you as though I bargained cheaply for my daughter's future happiness," the man replied, "But at the time that would have been the height of luxury. Understandably now I am prepared to raise Kaori's dowry to better reflect upon the improved state of our fortune."

"And a bargain is a bargain, eh?" Comb said, giving Genma a look that would have scalded his hide were it to be spoken aloud.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo turned and said, "No say Amazon law make no sense after this."

"You got a deal," Ranma said, looking numb, "A bowl of rice, a fish and two pickles…"

"Sounds like your stock price just took a dive, Ranma-kun," Nabiki murmured.

"You Jackass," Ukyo rounded on the elder Saotome, "You made a deal like this after what you did to me?"

"But…I…" Genma looked from her to Comb to Atsuko and then to Soun, and then eyed the nearby koi pond as though yearning to be splashed in order to escape the moment.

"Just how generous are you wanting to sweeten the pot here, Daikoku-san?" Nabiki asked.

"Nabiki!" Soun declared in shock and horror.

"Obviously the man who marries my daughter will be in line to inherit my entire personal family fortune," the strangely dressed man said with that disturbingly serene smile, "Which amounts to a sum not less than twenty-point-five-five billion yen, plus stock options."

Nabiki's eyes gogged, and Kasumi said, "Nabiki…!"

"Ah…just give me a moment," Nabiki urged, "I want to think about that some more…"

There was a sharp snap as Kodachi whipped out a hand fan and used it as though it were a gavel, "Ridiculous. Petty cash. The Kuno family fortune amounts to far more than that."

"I would hardly presume to say otherwise, Kuno-san," the man said grandly, "However this is a private matter, a gentleman's agreement, and not something that I am prepared to set aside merely because Saotome-san made a private arrangement with a close personal friend. However, in respect to the inconvenience that this will no doubt impose upon you I am prepared to smooth things over by offering a quite generous settlement with your family that should at least compensate you for your troubles."

"How much compensation?" Nabiki asked, almost before she could stop herself.

"Nabiki!" this time it was Ranma's turn to sound appalled.

"I took the trouble of having my lawyers draft up a proposal," the man identified as Daikoku whipped out his own fan and snapped it, prompting a distinguished looking man of moderate years to step forward with a brief case. This he flipped open and then he held out a document that he waved before Nabiki's eyes, along with a check that caused her already impressed expression to go round-eyed with astonishment and dismay.

Before she could react, however, Soun stepped forward and tore the documents out of the grasp of the lawyer then made a point of tearing them up, declaring, "Unacceptable! I absolutely reject the very notion that there is another betrothal that is more legitimate than my Kasumi's claim to Ranma!"

Nabiki stared in dismay at the sight of the torn papers being scattered about the room, including the check, and she made vague gestures with her hands and went, "Nnnghh!"

"You tell them, Mister Tendo," Ranma said, "Look, Mister…I got no beef with you or your daughter, but I don't even remember no deal to marry me off to somebody else's daughter. I only found out about my engagement to Kasumi at the time we both met. But now that I've come to know her…" he said as he turned to the girl in question, "I know that she's somebody I want to know better. I didn't ask for this, but I think I'm a lucky guy just having the privilege of knowing her the way I do."

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, her tone softened as her eyes sought him out with an intense ardor that was difficult to mistranslate.

"I don't know your daughter," Ranma said, moving around Soun to present himself before the couple, and then-to everyone's surprise, he sank down to one knee and placed his fist upon the ground, looking the man named Daikoku in the eyes, "I don't know what kind of person she is. I don't even know if she would like me or not, or if she's somebody I'd like. But I ain't about to turn my back on a girl I know for somebody I never met before. I'm sorry if that causes problems, but I'm tired of owing debts run up by my pop and I'm putting my foot down. I ain't gonna do it."

To his surprise the man before him did not flinch or seem even mildly offended. Instead his eyes seemed to peak with interest as he studied the features of the younger man before him, his smile still in place and his interest seeming to intensify.

And then the girl in the veil leaned closer and cupped her mouth. The man took notice of this and leaned over to her, presenting one of his very large ears into which she could whisper.

And then he looked surprise, "I see. Yes, I quite agree with you, my dear." He straightened up and said, "You interest me, young man. You speak forcefully about commitments. But do you not feel honored bound to fulfill the obligations of your father?"

"You said it yourself," Ranma glanced over one shoulder, "He ain't exactly what I'd call a model parent."

"Indeed, as I was inclined to suspect," the man smiled, "His agreement with me was to leave you in my custody to raise as I saw fit. But he stole you away when my back was turned, and it has taken me until now to track you down, otherwise I would have informed you earlier about our arrangement."

"You were gonna raise me?" Ranma was surprised, taking a moment before saying, "Wonder how I would have turned out."

"Ranma!" Genma cried in immediate protest.

"Wild Dogs could have raised me better than you did, Old Man," Ranma called out over his shoulder. But then he sobered and said, "I can't change what's done, much as I'd like to think I could have turned out better."

"Indeed you would have," Daikoku smiled, "I would have seen to it that you had a proper education and was raised with appropriate manners. However…I can see by looking that you are a man of greater integrity and fortitude than is possessed by your father…not that I am setting the bar very high with that."

"Point taken," Nabiki remarked, then noticed the glances turned her way and said, "What?"

"Excuse me for intruding here, Daikoku-san," Ukyo spoke up, "But if your agreement with Saotome Genma is an oral one then it ain't worth the paper it's printed on…" she glared at the man in question and added, "Believe me, I should know about that."

"Yes, exactly," Soun said, "A Oral agreement that does not predate my arrangement with Saotome…"

All at once the man with the briefcase held out a paper before the eyes of the Tendo Patriarch, one upon which was written in poorly scribbled writing a promissory note that read, "I agree to forfeit my custodial rights to my son, Saotome Ranma, in exchange for the following items…a bowl of rice, a sardine and two pickles…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo murmured, which seemed to summarize the general consensus of the moment.

"POP!" Reanma stood up and glared at his father, who cringed a bit and once more sought to find a way of getting past the troika of angry women looking at him with mixed expressions of hostility and contempt.

Well, all except for Atsuko who appeared less certain than Comb and Ukyo about whether or not to pound the elder Saotome senseless.

"But that's crazy," Ryoga frowned, "You can't trade someone over food! Even Ranma deserves better than that."

"Thanks for the help, Bro," Ranma said, turning around, "This has gotta be a mistake. You can't expect me to just turn my back on Kasumi over something that my Pop did."

"Which is why it is a pity that you were not given a proper education in etiquette like my Kaori," Daikoku said, "Or you would know that a son owes a duty to obey the wishes of his father.

"May I say something here?" Kasumi spoke up.

"Indeed?" the man turned to regard the polite looking young lady in the hakama.

"As Ranma has already stated," Kasumi said, "His engagement to me began on the day that we met one another. Since then we have gotten to know each other very well, and I find him to be a man who is brave, kind, considerate, honorable, manly and in all other respects a gentleman and a man among men, one whom I am very proud to know as my iinazuke."

Ryomi leaned in closer to her brother and stage-whispered, "Are we talking about the same Saotome Ranma?"

Once more the girl in white leaned in closer to her father, and again the man waited to hear her out before saying, "Yes, a very good point." He turned back and asked, "Forgive me, I do not wish to be inappropriate. Yet my daughter raises a legitimate question, one that touches on a sensitive matter that I would rather not have broached."

"Which is, my good sir?" Kodachi asked.

"My boy," Daikoku asked mildly, "Has your relationship with this woman…matured beyond the level of mere affection?"

"Hah?" Ranma reacted, even as the rest of the room fell silent as if stunned by the bluntness of the question.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, coloring around the cheeks and looking momentarily flustered.

"Sir," Kodachi frowned, "That is an entirely inappropriate question for a man who styles himself a Gentleman to raise in mixed company such as this."

"But it is entirely appropriate to ask as it reflects upon the honor and integrity of my daughter," Daikoku did not smile as he said this, "After all, if her fiancé had engaged in extramarital relations with a woman of any stripe it would reflect poorly upon her since I hold her engagement to be every bit as legitimate as this young man claims for this lady."

"How dare you imply that my daughter would behave immorally?" Soun reacted, "Were you not a guest in my own house I would throw you out for daring to even make such a suggestion!"

Soun took a step forward, only to find something slam into his face, stopping him in his tracks as the briefcase held by the lawyer formed a barricade against which he rebounded.

"Do not approach my client," the man said.

"It's all right," Daikoku made a gesture, "Tendo-san is in the right. My question was…inappropriate, and I apologise."

"Whoah," Ryoga said, "I barely saw him move."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo remarked, "Man in suit no light weight."

"Guy's got moves," Ukyo frowned.

"Indeed," Kodachi scowled, looking at the man in the three piece suit with greater scrutiny than before.

"Yes, but I am relieved to see that my inappropriate suspicions were for nothing," Daikoku smiled again, "So there really are no greater ties linking the Saotomes to the Tendos than the agreement signed and sealed between young Ranma and my Kaori."

"Everything except for the fact that Ranma and Kasumi love one another," Nabiki said with bitter irony, causing people to glance at her again, only this time beyond caring about the attention.

"Ah…" both named parties said in chorus, looking equally embarrassed and not quite glancing at one another in any direct manner.

Once more the girl in white leaned in closer to her father, who again turned one oversized ear in her direction.

"Why girl in white no speak for self?" Shampoo asked, "Why only talk to father?"

"Yeah," Ryomi spoke up, "And why don't you show your face, lady? You got some kind of a rash or something you don't want people to see what you look like?"

The girl in the gown sat up more sharply, and there was no mistaking that she was focusing her stare in the direction of the ones who had just addressed her.

"Might I ask what business it is of yours what my daughter chooses to do out of the customary politeness afforded to a chaste, unmarried woman?" Daikoku asked.

"Me?" Ryomi smiled and nodded towards Ranma, "I'm this boy's adopted kid sister, and Ryoga here is his half brother."

"Half brother?" Daikoku asked in surprise.

"By me!" Atsuko raised a hand, "Gemmi-chan is Ryoga-kun's Daddy. And Lavender Locks is obviously her kid," she nodded towards Comb, "She's sort of like Ranma-kun's sister-in-law…or something like that."

"His sisters?" Daikoku seemed all the more surprised, glancing at Ranma, "I was given to believe that you were an only child."

"Yeah…well…" Ranma shrugged, "You never know with my Pop…"

"Does that mean that you two ladies are his wives?" Daikoku directed himself towards the two older women who were present.

"No," Comb replied, but almost simultaneously Atsuko said more loudly, "Yes." Then when her erstwhile rival looked at her she sheepishly smiled and said, "Well, I can dream, can't I?"

"Interesting," Daikoku said, "You obviously have lived an even more interesting life than my agents have inclined me to believe."

Shampoo continued to eye the girl in white and said, "Is custom in Japan for girl no marry to hide face from husband? Or you no want husband know who he marry?"

The girl in question remained still, but then she slowly rose to her feet and stood to her full height, then reached over and pulled off both veil and dress, revealing a young girl with long auburn colored hair who stood in a light silk outfit of crimson shirt and blue velvet slacks. Her eyes were almond shaped and set in a face that was flawless and perfect.

Even Kodachi and Kasumi gasped as they beheld the girl now revealed as entirely desirable and feminine in all important respects. And-by himself-Ryoga could not help but say what was in the minds of all others, "She's…gorgeous…"

"Hah?" Ranma said, momentarilly mesmerized, much to the annoyance of several other feminine parties who were present.

Kaori smiled and then she pointed at Shampoo, "Your insolence I will forgive as you are obviously a foreigner. But for daring to challenge me and my rights as a woman I require the satisfaction of a match."

She turned to Kasumi and said, "You claim to be his fiancée, and it is obvious that this young man has impressed on you that he is worthy of your affections. I do not dispute your estimation because what I find of him is…intriguing. But as it is clear that we must settle this between us I challenge you for the right of engagement."

Kasumi looked up at the girl then very calmly rose to her feet and stood relaxed and at ease, saying, "And as the heir to the Tendo Ryu I, Tendo Kasumi accept your challenge and will meet you on any field of battle that you deem appropriate."

Kodachi rose up and said, "And as the best friend of my Big Sister I, Kuno Kodachi, will act as Second to Kasumi-sama. Name your time and place and we will meet you and resolve this issue as befits two noble families."

"Well, it is a pleasure to see that at least some of you know proper manners," Kaori smiled, "Father, you will make the arrangements?"

The man struck the flat of his hand on the floor and cried, "Well made! I will have it done, Daughter dear, and see to it that all the arrangements are in order. This looks to be quite the entertaining sport, and to further add interest to the deal I will make an offer for you that should sweeten the honey pot should you happen to prevail against my Kaori."

Nabiki was suddenly before him, on her knees and looking all professional and business like, "And as the Tendo Family financial expert I would ask that I represent my family's interest in any formal negotiations. What are the terms and how what sort of sweetening do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm," Daikoku eyed her speculatively, "I see that your father's words did not do you justice. I look forward to studying your career once you graduate from High School. In fact, perhaps a scholarship program or two might be in order as a part of our negotiations."

Nabiki looked pleasantly surprised but hastily covered for it and said, "The honor and good name of my family is at stake here, Sir, just as I am certain that you wish your name to be preserved regardless of the outcome."

The other man grinned and said, "This calls for a meal. I never like negotiating on an empty stomach. Fortunately my people came prepared."

"Now wait there," Soun protested, having recovered from his bearings from his previous stunned condition, "We can't possibly accept a meal from someone who intends to break up the engagement of my daughter to her fiancé!"

"Father," Kasumi said with quiet dignity and composure, "It is entirely correct to accept the offering of a gift from a stranger…if that stranger has business as legitimate as what we have been presented. And besides, there has been little time for me to prepare a meal. And as Silk is away with Akane that alternative is not available to us. And besides, everyone must be famished from training hard under Comb-Sensei."

Kaori glanced at her rival, then noticed that the very tall woman with long lavender hair was smiling in a way that was unsettling to witness.

"So glad that someone remembered that I was here at last," Comb stepped forward, "Well, well, Itoshi. Quite the lady you are becoming. A worthy heir of your mother's lineage. Yet what have I already told you of making and accepting challenge matches without first clearing it through me, your Sensei?"

Kasumi turned and bowed, "Forgive me, Comb-Sensei. It was thoughtless of me, but I acted from my most sincere convictions."

"Which is why I'm inclined to let this challenge stand," Comb smiled, "But honestly, two challenge matches in as many days? I swear, by the end of the week you'll be up to your neck in these engagements."

"Pardon me," Kaori said, "You are her Sensei?

"I have that pleasure," Comb turned, and in that moment confronted the younger girl, who barely came up to her breastbone, "And you, young lady, are a surprising find. You come across as being so formal, stiff and aloof. But I sense that this is the condition imposed on you by discipline and training. Don't speak your mind in front of strangers, be deferential and polite. So…what besides pride motivated you to break your silence?"

Kaori frowned and said, "That is none of your concern."

"Fine by me," Comb smiled, "But I'm not the one who walked in on a happy family and disrupted the peace of this House. I leave that distinction to others whom I would rather choose not to mention."

She glanced over her shoulder and Atsuko sniffed, "Well, excuse me if I'm not polite and cultured like some people pretend to be. I think I liked you better when you talked like your daughter. That baby-doll speech of hers kind of grows on you over time, if you know what I mean."

"You are a forceful and dynamic personality, that much I could tell at first sight," Daikoku said with a smile, "Someone like you should not be underestimated."

Comb gave the man a very oblique smile, and then moved with such speed that no one even saw her act. Yet suddenly her sword left its sheaf and then slid back down again once more in its scabbard as she took a step to the side and turned around, her back to the man in the three piece suit.

Whose briefcase split open, its contents spilling out, all neatly sliced in twain. The Lawyer barely gasped as suddenly his tie fell off and his belt buckle followed next, undoing his trousers.

"You will forgive me," Comb said, "I come from a society where we act more frequently than we talk. And your legal dog bears the scent of one whom I had hoped never to cross paths with again."

"What?" Atsuko said, "Seriously? That guy?"

She turned to see the glare in the eyes of the man fiddling with his belt and dignity while gritting his teeth in outrage.

"What the…?" Ranma said, feeling all of his battle hardened instincts suddenly flaring to life.

"My advice to your, Daikoku-san, is to seek out better counsel in the future," Comb remarked, "And you, Dog. Mind how your Mistress would regard her pets if they prove distempered."

Kaori also looked at the man whom she had until now been dismissing as a mere cleric, but who now seemed a wholly different animal, wilder and more dangerous than any she would have imagined.

The figure seemed to consider the point, and then the middle aged man subsided, smiled and said, "No matter. Those documents were merely copies. We keep the main documents in our offices…just in case of a mishap such as this."

Daikoku eyed the man with a wary glance then said, "I believe that we should sit down and enjoy a meal together. This has been an interesting day and I've worked up such an appetite. That is…if it meets with your approval, Lady Tendo?"

Kasumi smiled, "I believe that will be more than acceptable. No need for unpleasant things to spoil the digestion. Oh…Kaori-san?" she asked as she found the newly revealed rival was suddenly confronting her from a distance of barely two arms lengths.

Kodachi tensed up but the girl said, "Answer me one question before we eat. Your Sensei spoke of two challenges that you've received. Explain to me the nature of the other one, and then I will sit down with you and resume our pleasant conversation."

"Oh my," Kasumi replied, seeing something in the eyes of the other girl that resonated, and so she felt free to confide in a personal trust that would otherwise have been considered family business…

"Silk-san?" Akane asked, seeing the older woman suddenly glancing to one side, breaking off in mid-sentence, and in the middle of an explanation.

"Forgive me, my dear,." Silk turned back to look at her, "I heard something on a stray wind. It appears matters are stirring that have shifted the balance of events in a different direction."

"Um…excuse me?" Akane asked, feeling awkward about being wrapped up in ropes with one finger extended at a stone that refused her efforts to find its weak point, suspended from a tree and still finding herself the "normal" one in this conversation.

"Think of ripples in a pond, my dear," Silk replied, "A Lore Master knows to listen and feel the tides ebb and flow in her very nature. It is much the same with you, only your rhythms beat with the pulse and hum of battle. It's in your nature to crave it, but with temperance you will control that force and be the stronger for it."

"So you say," Akane turned back to the task at hand, "But I can't even get this stupid stone to break, no matter how many times I strike it. I think I broke my finger fifty times, but you've helped repair it."

"I merely talked to the bones and convinced them to referee themselves," Silk smiled, "Comb would upbraid me for being so soft but I have no interest in seeing you suffer unduly. In fact you are getting stronger by the moment. I can feel that, and so can you."

"Stronger?" Akane said, "I feel like my head is a gong and almost every bone in my body has been broken and repaired. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I should be able to get this, but…"

"Perhaps you should rest for now, my Child," Silk said gently, "No one expects you to get the Bakusai Tenketsu in a single day and night. Even Comb needed close to a week to master it, and here you are expecting to get it on the first try."

"But what am I doing wrong?" Akane asked, "I've tried looking for that breaking point thing, and still I keep missing it. It's so near that I can feel it…"

"But that's precisely the problem," Silk replied, "You feel it…but you strike before you are ready."

"How is that again?" Akane asked.

Silk sighed, "It is the problem of War Masters that you feel restless and impatient. You have only the desire in mind, yet you want to leap ahead of yourself before you are ready."

"You mean because I can't wait for things?" Akane stared at the rock, "I always want to get there and can't wait to cross the distance between points?"

"Yes, now you are getting it," Silk replied, "For you the barrier is Time. You see the target and you rush at it, leaping blindly ahead, never thinking that the barrier itself is but an illusion of the perception."

"Illusion?" Akane asked.

"Time does not truly exist," Silk informed her, "It is a trick of the mind that adds motion and depth to what would otherwise be empty space without variation or rhythm. Matter is energy that vibrates like a bell and a rhythm of its own. When locked in the form of a stone it becomes a network of interlacing patterns."

"Patterns," Akane repeated softly, staring at the stone as though looking beyond its surface into something that was hidden.

"Think of a diamond that is the hardest of all substances," Silk continued, "But within its crystal matrix lays a hidden flaw that can be found with the mind, not the eye."

"The mind," Akane spoke absently, feeling something stir within her subconscious.

"The eyes deceive and the words of men are lies," Silk spoke as though in a singsong tone, "But the heart shall never lie. And in that truth we find the path that leads us to the point of awakening."

"I see," Akane said as though in a trance, "I see it…I see it! The rock itself…it's lined with patterns!"

"Strike now for the center and release!" Silk pronounced sharply.

Akane pulled back her hand as far as she could, then rocked herself backwards as she had a hundred times before, then aimed her finger to touch the point that her senses located without any of her previous effort.

She touched the point and felt it resonate, and suddenly a charge went up through her arm and into the stone, fracturing it along the hidden fault lines, a thousand striations that had only been compounded by her previous efforts.

And like a web that came undone the pattern shifted and exploded outward, tossing stones in all directions.

Silk raised a hand and easily brushed aside the small stones that hurled towards her, then waited until the shock of the instant subsided before saying, "Feel better?"

"I…" Akane said, looking stunned, then elated, "I did it!"

"So you have," Silk smiled, "And in only one day. You truly are a very impatient young lady."

"I guess maybe I am," Akane said, then smiled, and before she knew it chuckled, then laughed.

Silk smiled, hearing something of a lightening of the heart and mind in the young warrior who had just unknowingly taken a large step into a grander world. And with that hope a future was born, one that she knew would have far reaching implications as fate unfolded its master plan for the unsuspecting mortals who dwelled within its venue…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Chinese Curry &amp; Rice: shadowmane

Will Kaori be ally or enemy as the match with Senzenen looms ahead, and will Ranma be able to manage himself against competing relationships with aggressive and earnest young ladies coming at him from all sides? (Hey, this is Ranma we're talking about, remember?) Be here next time for: "Hammer and Tongs Shiatsu," or, "Dancing the Death Fantastic!"

Be there!

X


	30. Chapter 30

Tsundere30

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Ahhh-it's no use!" cried Kachu Tenbshin Amiguriken as she hurled sand at the magical circle that she had drawn around herself in her attempt at meditation.

Two hours of trying to achieve a mental state conducive to generating her Holy aura had proven utterly fruitless. Her emotions were inexplicably in turmoil and she could not achieve a quiet mental state for all the disciplines she practiced.

She had been having difficulty of late maintaining the aura of peace that was needed for one in her profession. Without that calm the demon forces that she opposed would have easy access past her defenses.

But strange unfathomable emotions had been roiling in her heart of late. Passions both hot and cold came quickening throughout her bosom, causing her to experience an irregularity in her thoughts and actions. It was simply intolerable.

She had to get back the center of her thoughts and restore the balance to her emotions or the rage that boiled up from within, a fury to rival if not exceed that of any demon.

The door flap to her hut swung open, bringing in an unwelcome breeze, and Kachu felt an immediate curse come to her lips, only to pause and say, "Oh…it's you."

"Thought I'd find you in here," said the pink haired warrior standing there framed within the doorway, "Been following your trail for three days now, and here I found you hiding in a shack like a common Witch."

Kachu grit her teeth and said, "Sorry to put you to so much trouble, Ambergris."

"Oh, no trouble at all," said Ambergris of the Nyanchiczu, "In fact it was easy enough to follow your trail. You left a trail of demon stench and fragmented corpses in every place that you have been recently. Which is odd since usually you are not that sloppy and careless in cleaning up after your leavings."

"I have been…having some difficulties of late," Kachu replied, standing up, "Nothing that would be of interest to you."

"Fair enough," Ambergris said as she reached behind herself and pulled something out from concealment, then casually tossed it at Kachu, who just as reflexively caught it.

It felt strange in her hand, smooth like a stone yet feeling oddly soft to the touch as her hand closed about it. She held the small box-like object in hand and said, "What is this?"

"Something new that's been produced in the Outside world with their science," Ambergris replied, "They call it a Cellular Phone. Some sort of radio device that allows communication over great distances."

"Cellular phone?" Kachu turned it around in her hand, "Of what use is it?"

"Flip it open and you'll see," Ambergris directed, "It came to our village by special delivery courier, and it looks to be a rather expensive prototype, but it had your name on it so it must be from someone important."

Kachu noted the hinge and after several experimental tries managed to pry the thing open.

All at once a light shone on a square space on one half of the unfolded object, and then a sound like a squealing noise was followed by a click, and then a voice that say, "Well now, it's about time. Do you have any idea how hard it is to arrange a signal this far out of normal bar ranges?"

Kachu dropped the object and said, "Sorcery!"

All at once a light sprang up from the unfolded phone, and then the image of a woman took shape in the air before her, large as life and taking the image of a tall blonde haired woman.

"Oh really," she said with a sniff, "I can appreciate that you come from a backwater village of primitives. But surely you can do better than to fall back on that old canard."

Kachu fell on the defensive, even though she sensed no evil aura, and the image was plainly transparent, not corporeal, and so she said, "Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

"Ah, that's better," the woman smiled, and not in a manner that seemed particularly friendly, "I am told that you are an accomplished Demon Hunter, one well recognized among your people for your particular…effectiveness in dealing with supernatural entities and the like."

"And what of it?" Kachu frowned, instinctively falling into a defensive crouch even though she sensed no kind of attack was in the offing, and one seemed very unlikely from an image that was less substantial than that of a ghost.

"Tell me, my dear," the woman asked, "Have you been having difficulty with bad dreams and strange random flashes and emotional outbursts and the like?"

Kachu's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

"I know the reason for your recent loss of control," the woman revealed, and then a second image took shape in the air, one that caused Kachu to gasp, for it looked almost exactly like her own image in reflection, but for subtle yet significant differences of dress, expression and hairstyle.

"This is the reason that you are having difficulty sleeping soundly at night," the image explained, "You have a psychic link with this woman, and she is transmitting to you the emotions and thoughts that are infringing on the sanctity of your mind."

"A Doppelganger?" Kachu asked, finding it disconcerting to know that there was a demon out there who bore her face and likeness.

"You will find this being in a distant land known as Japan , in an area near their capital city of Tokyo ," the woman explained, "But beware…this creature is dangerous and cunning and will attempt to deceive you. I thought it best to inform you of her existence as you will not find a moment's sanctity so long as she is yet still living."

"You want me to destroy her?" Kachu's eyes narrowed.

"That is entirely up to you, my dear," the woman said, "I most certainly would not presume to tell a professional such as yourself how to carry out her affairs. But I would offer this one recommendation to you in passing…" a third image appeared, this time of a very tall man with rimmed glasses and long hair done up in a ponytail, "If you choose to seek out this woman then you will need assistance from this man whom I know to be reliable. Decide for yourself what to do after you meet him and hear his side of the matter."

"And what do you get out of informing me of this?" Kachu asked in a low tone of feral suspicion.

"Well now, that is the question isn't it?" the blonde replied with that insinuating smile that Kachu instinctively distrusted, "Feel free to ignore my warning if it suits you…but can you really afford to do that, knowing that your Double will continue to influence your behavior from a distance?"

"No," Kachu replied with a scowl, "Obviously I cannot."

"I'll be in touch again," the woman said, "Keep the phone with you if you wish to contact me. Just touch the button that says 'Redial' and it will call up my number. Ciao."

The images faded away, leaving silence in the wake of the ghostly manifestation.

"A clever woman," Ambergris said, "She supplies you with just enough information to pique your interest but presents it in a 'take it or leave it' package so that you cannot accuse her of being overly manipulative. Will you do as she obviously has bidden?"

"I have no choice, obviously," Kachu replied, balling her fists as distaste filled her mouth as she distrusted the woman with her sly and cunning insinuations, "But I'll reserve making a decision when I confront this creature who bears my likeness. Only one problem…"

"How do you get to Japan ?" Ambergris smiled and held up some paper objects in one hand, "These also came with the packaging. Portfolios, travel brochures, tickets for two and a stamped passport with your name on it. And another one for me as well."

"For you?" Kachu asked in surprise, "You are coming with me?"

"Obviously that was the intention of our benefactor," Ambergris said, still smiling, "And she must know me well enough to realize that I would accompany you since I am just as intrigued by this mystery as you are. And besides…the Matriarch would want someone to travel as your escort…just to make sure that you won't stir up too much trouble and attract unfavorable attention to the Amazons."

"I don't need a baby-sitter," Kachu sniffed, "Least of all from you, Amber."

"Who said anything about sitting on a baby?" Ambergris asked, "But admit it…you would prefer to have someone who knows how to negotiate in the world outside of China . And since I've been to other parts of Asia I am the logical choice to be your companion of convenience."

"And I suppose I would have to defeat you and tie you up before I could persuade you against this?" Kachu asked.

"You are welcome to try," Ambergris smiled, "But I am one of the very few Amazons who will not be discouraged at the thought of facing you in battle, Sword-sister."

Kachu glared at the pink haired girl the said, "Do as you want. Just stay out of my way when I face my double and put an end to her interference in my business."

"Did I say that I was going to interfere?" Ambergris grinned, "I think it would be much more fun to sit back and watch the fireworks. And you never have lacked for entertainment value when you set your mind on decreasing the surplus population of Demons on the planet."

"We leave at dawn then," Kachu said decisively, "Take whatever you need or I will leave you behind at the first opportunity."

"My, you are stubborn," Ambergris smiled, glancing away, "You remind me of Shampoo in that regard…and not one of her better qualities," she added as she absently traced the line of a scar on her cheek that was normally hidden by the comb of her hair as it went up one eyebrow without affecting the iris.

" Japan ," Kachu caught on, "That is where Shampoo has traveled in search of her Blood Hunt?"

"I was thinking of looking her up for old times sake," Ambergris moved a hand and suddenly was holding a Naginata at the ready, "I wonder if she's improved since the last time we sparred. Might be interesting to test her reflexes…just in case."

"And if you have improved over her then you rise up in rank and come nearer to your goal of succeeding her as the new heir to the Matriarchy?" Kachu sniffed, "How very predictable. Sometimes I wonder, Amber, if you are not yourself part demon in your ancestry."

"You wouldn't be the first one to ask me about that," Ambergris replied before stepping back outside and allowing the tent flap to once more cover the opening to the hovel…

"Easy, Ranma, don't try to go too fast," Kasumi urged as she skated backwards with Ranma ever-so-gingerly trying to ease forward, holding onto the wrists of his iinazuke.

"I'm trying, Kasumi," Ranma pleaded as he sought to keep up with her, "Don't rush me…"

Off to the side the new addition to their morning workout was saying to her companions, "So you are saying that he issued a challenge to this Senzenen Mikado without knowing it would be a skating match, and he does not even know how to skate?"

"That's about the size of it, Kaori-san," said Ryomi, "He's just like my other brother in a lot of ways, reckless and impulsive, always throwing himself headlong into stuff without thinking about the consequences."

"Still and all he does have a good heart and a gentle manner around the fairer sex," said Kodachi, "And Kasumi-sama has him fairly tamed and domesticated. Around others he is as wild and free as an a horse not broken to the saddle."

"Bet Rose girl no mind taming him herself if he no with Big Sister Kasumi," Shampoo murmured with a somewhat mildly insinuating tone and expression.

"Be still, Trollop," Kodachi chided, "And do not take that tone with me merely because your precious Airen is away in training for her own purposes."

"Airen?" Kaori looked puzzled.

"She means my younger sister, Akane," Nabiki answered. "It's a long story, and I doubt it'd be of interest to you."

"I'll be the judge of what is interesting or not," Kaori replied, "But still I am curious. Airen is a Chinese word for husband or wife, implying a mate. And yet you say she implies…"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ukyo frowned, "You got something against her having a girlfriend?"

Kaori frowned, "As a matter of fact I do. I was taught to believe that proper ladies knew their place and devoted themselves to preserving their family lines. Not indulging in immoral whims that cannot possibly do credit to their families."

"Hmph," Shampoo said, "You just jealous."

"What was that?" Kaori reacted.

"You no in love with boy Ranma," Shampoo said, staring off into space, "You no know him except he boy you father engage. But Shampoo know Akane, and she choose make Akane Airen, and Shampoo much-much happy with her choice."

"Here it comes," Ryomi said, "She's gonna be like that for the next five minutes. Eh, Ryo-kun?"

"Huh?" Ryoga said, distracted by his efforts not to glance sidelong at the breathtakingly beautiful features of Kaori, whose near presence was affecting him for reasons he found difficult to master.

"It's plain enough that the rest of you are at peace with your sister's unnatural behavior," Kaori frowned, "Which says enough about the rest of your…"

"Now just listen here, Toots," Ukyo got angry, having lost patience with the overbearing and condescending attitude of the girl, "We may have to put up with you because Comb-Sensei insists we should, but that doesn't mean we have to take that snobby attitude of yours…"

All of a sudden she paused, feeling a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Ryoga standing there looking at him crossly.

"Enough, Ukyo-kun," he said, turning to Kaori and saying, "I'm sorry, but we would ask you not to pass judgements on us because we don't conform to your standards. We are an unconventional dojo, and we accept each other as we are without preconditions."

"Whoah," said Ryomi, "Oniichan…"

"Ryoga-kun?" Nabiki asked.

"When did you become so manly?" Kodachi said slyly.

Kaori looked at the rough hewn boy in surprise, then glanced away and said, "I will refrain from commentary. But this but confirms my own deep impression about the lot of you."

"Cheeky girl," Kodachi said, "Who are you to upbraid your betters?"

"My betters," Kaori said, turning to Kodachi, "It's true that I was not born to aristocracy, Kuno-san, but I was raised to be a proper lady. In the school where my father sent me to be trained…"

"I don't want to hear about that," Ukyo said, "I wasn't raised in any formal School. I inherited my family's Ryu, which I learned at the feet of my Aunt and father. But I know how to treat my friends, and I don't stick my nose up and look down on them because of the lifestyle choices they make, or which get made for them. You got that?"

"Whoah," Nabiki said, glancing at Ukyo as if seeing a side to her companion that she had not previously suspected was there to begin with.

Kaori looked at the face glaring at her and seemed faintly puzzled, then glanced away and stared at nothing.

"Forgive him," Ryoga said, "He may be rude but Ukyo-kun speaks his mind and heart. But you are here as our guest and it is wrong for us to engage in shouting matches. Our Sensei would not be proud of us for being this impolite."

Kaori turned her gaze back his way, looking puzzled and confused by the boy and his oddly gentle address towards her.

"Spatula boy speak from heart," Shampoo said, "More like Amazon that way. We train together because Shampoo Mother say we strong together. Ramen girl no judge before she know us better."

Kaori frowned but said, "Very well. I will abide. But this matter concerning your training in this arena…this Senzenen Mikado…"

"Do you know him?" Nabiki asked.

Kaori shot a sharp glance her way and said, "As if I would consort with a Womanizing barbarian such as that. I simply know about the Senzenen family from their reputation. That and the unbroken streak of victories that has been earned by the so-called Golden Pair. They are known for dividing couples. Are you aware of that?"

"Yeah, we kind of heard some rumors about…" Nabiki started to say when they all turned their heads at the sound of a very loud, "WHOOPS!" and were just in time to see Ranma on his back with feet in the air, skates parted wide as Kasumi stood to one side looking terribly worried about his condition.

"My brother can be such a clumsy clod sometimes," Ryoga said, "But then again, I wasn't doing much better myself just yesterday."

"That's putting it mildly, Sugar," Ukyo folded her arms under her chest, "And you're a long way right now from being any sort of an expert."

"Well now, you're all here," said Comb as she and Atsuko approached them with a third woman in their company whom Kaori had not met before, but whose choice of accessory made it obvious to whom she was related.

"Sensei," Ukyo and the others turned and bowed, Kaori pausing a moment before following their example.

"Today we begin the next phase of your training in strategy and tactics for dealing with the impending match against Senzenen," the purple haired Titan remarked, "Since Kasumi and Ranma weren't present yesterday they'll need to get special training to catch up with the rest of you. Nabiki."

"Hai, Sensei?" Nabiki asked.

"Go assist your sister," Comb replied, "Kaori-san, since you are not a member of our school you may feel free to do as you like. But I would ask you, since you express an interest in my senior student, to join with Nabiki in nurturing his budding talents."

Nabiki and Kaori both looked surprised, then exchanged looks, then nodded affirmation and moved over to the ice to begin skating in the direction of Ranma and Kasumi.

"The rest of you join me on the ice," Comb smiled, indicating a different direction, "We'll be joined this day by another old friend of mine, Ukyo's trusty Aunt, Kuonji Umi, upon whom you can rely as you would Atsuko and myself…"

As Nabiki moved along she heard Kaori ask, "That Sensei of yours…does it ever seem to you…"

"All the time," Nabiki smiled back conspiratorially, "But be careful saying that. Sensei's ears are as sharp as those of a cat."

"And the other one?" Kaori frowned.

"You mean Ryoga's mom?" Nabiki said as they approached Kasumi and Ranma, "A real Fox, don't you think? And I mean that literally, not figuratively."

Ranma sat up, rubbing the back of his head when he noticed the pair of shadows hovering over him and said, "Oh…hi, Guys. Um…I know this looks awkward…"

"So, are you cooling your butt on the ice for a reason, Saotome-san?" Nabiki asked, "Or are you still at the stage when you can't even get up under your own power?"

Ranma smiled up at her, then rolled back onto his shoulders, reached down with his hands and flipped himself upright, landing on his skates in a single effort.

Only to suddenly skitter and frantically struggle to remain upright, only to roll onto his back once again, this time cracking his head against the ice, which caused it to fracture slightly.

"Oh my," Kasumi sighed, "Ranma-kun, I know it's fighting against your instincts, but you really must remember that the skates do not have any kind of gripping power."

"Yeah, I know," Ranma rubbed his head again, "This is embarrassing. You'd think by now I'd get it…"

Kaori scowled, "Are you not ashamed of yourself?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Ranma asked.

"You have the pride of your family," Kaori said, "Of the House that woman belongs to, and to me. And yet you lay there like a child, content to roll on your back and play the fool?"

Ranma frowned, "Hey, where do you get off talking so high and-HEY!" he cried suddenly as Kaori lifed her leg and then aimed her skate towards him.

He moved out of the way and was back on his feet in the instant before her skate hit the ice, and this time he remained upright.

"What, are you crazy?" Nabiki cried, only to see the look in the face of the stranger newly come into their lives.

Kaori was smiling at Ranma as though confirmed in her suspicions, and she said, "Not so slow to react. Just as I suspected."

"Hah…thought you'd catch me napping with that, Lady?" Ranma smiled in a way that seemed more amused than upset at the unexpected attack.

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi blinked, "What…?"

Kaori lifted her nose and said, "You must like Tendo-san very much to be willing to play the fool for her."

"Hey, I wasn't playing at nothing!" Ranma protested, then blinked and glanced down, "Hey…I'm standing again."

"Way to go, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Ranma suddenly looked panicked and began to wobble and lose his balance, only to dart back as Kaori delivered a side-kick at his face, and instinctively he moved out of reach and again assumed a fighting crouch on the ice.

"As I suspected," Kaori smiled, "You are a fighter, and your instincts are those of a well conditioned machine. You only struggle and toil when you pause to think about your balance. Your body knows and responds to the call of battle and you hardly need to think when you are offered a challenge."

"Oh yeah?" Ranma glanced down, then straightened up, and this time he did not wobble, "Glad you told me that. I guess I've been acting stupid over nothing."

"The way for you to get strong is by facing someone who can give you a fight," Kaori smiled, then turned her glance towards Kasumi, "You obviously have not been challenging him enough. Is it your intention to keep him on a leash and tame the beast that runs best wild and free?"

Kasumi looked at the other girl, and for a moment her expression paled. But then her eyes narrowed and she gave back a look that was much harder than any had seen on her in easy memory.

Nabiki saw this then glanced at the girl at her side and said, "Maybe you should try working on being a little less of a challenge. People might like you better if you take the stick out of your butt and come off a lot less…"

"I believe you have expressed yourself quite ably," Kaori said sharply in Nabiki's face, then turned back and said, "I speak the truth and both of you know it. This young man that you covet needs companions who are willing to give him a cause worth stretching out for. Will you deny him that?"

"Of course not," Kasumi said, "I would never oppose Ranma's destiny to be a great fighter. He is the heir to the Anything Goes school, and the man that I…that I care for."

Kaori's eyes narrowed, "You say that but how far are you committed to pursue your petition?"

Again Kasumi's gaze hardened, "As far as the ends of the world, if not beyond."

"Huh?" Ranma stared at his iinazuke, and then at new newly gained fiancée, sensing a rising tension there that seemed to warm the chill air by several degrees. And…were those battle auras he was sensing flaring up around them…?

"Whoah," Nabiki said, never having seen Kasumi look quite like that before, and wondering if the word "Challenge" would even begin to describe the passions that she felt rising up, hot enough to melt the very ice out from underneath them.

"We shall see if you live up to such lofty words," Kaori said, turning back to Ranma, "The match you would compete in is in four days time. You have skills as a fighter. Would you turn them now to ice and match your opponent measure for measure."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Ranma said, frowning, "And I ain't never lost a fight yet that I've gone into. No matter how tough this Senzenen guy is he's going down for daring to make moves on Kasumi."

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi's tone softened, and the aura around her melted into nothing.

"Bold words, and worthy of a Champion," Kaori smiled, "But can you back them up with deeds?"

And with that she came at him, launching an attack, and Ranma instantly fell back and away from her, turning his body to avoid her thrusts and displaying a degree of skill that had been totally lacking up until that minute.

"What are they doing over there?" Ukyo asked, taking notice of the ruckus.

"Ranma must have said something to upset her," Ryoga reasoned.

"That wouldn't be hard, especially for him," Ryomi murmured.

"That sharp-tongued Strumpet must have provoked Ranma-kun with her arrogant ill humor," Kodachi snorted, "I frankly cannot tolerate boorish and pretentious sorts who condescend as though they were the gift of the Kami to we poor benighted mortals."

She said this without noticing the looks that her comment earned from her immediate companions, all of whom seemed oddly constrained against pointing out the evident irony of that statement.

"Ask Shampoo, is first time Ramen girl make sense," Shampoo sniffed, "Make challenge for Ranma, prove worthy or no. Maybe see if Airen make, but hope Big Sister Kasumi show who is real Airen."

"Hey, what if Ranma beats her though?" Ryomi asked, "Won't that be a problem?"

"No by Amazon law," Shampoo smiled, "Is rule…First Come, First Serve. Is way avoid problem if Amazon no get along and both claim same husband."

"Maybe there's more to those laws of yours than we imagined," Ryoga said, turning around and saying, "Ranma's fighting on ice…and he's not falling down."

"So I see," Comb said as she studied the combatants from afar, "Looks like all he needed was the right kind of inspiration."

"Guess you weren't so crazy about taking the girl in under our wing after all," Atsuko said with a smile.

"Crazy like a fox you mean," Umi noted, turning back to their young charges, "All right, that's enough lollygaging around. You young Snipes aren't near ready enough to spend time watching someone else practice."

She brandished her Baker's Peel and even Ukyo looked bowed. They went back to rehearsing their maneuvers, heedless of eyes that watched them from afar.

"Your sister," Senzenen Mikado remarked to the man standing beside him, "And these others. They are training hard it seems. And many of them are quite lovely."

"All but one I do not espy," said Kuno Tatewaki, "Saotome Ranko is absent. Though I suspect my sister is more knowledgeable about her whereabouts than am I."

"Ah yes, the Pigtailed one," Senzenen smiled, "Perhaps she has other affairs that occupy her muses."

"I have had mixed feelings about Kodachi's attendance of this dojo that she had joined herself to," Kuno scowled, "But for my sister's ardor for Tendo Kasumi, which I cannot fault for I do share it well,"

"The tall girl with the ponytail," said Sensenen in tones of appreciation, "Yes, she has a grace and serenity about her that I very much appreciate. You have fine taste in excellent women. But I find my tastes are more cosmopolitan, and every dish looks tempting to be savored."

"As you did with my sister," Kuno said with a note of irritation, "Though from my vantage I know not if I should pity you or still be outraged."

"Your sister is one of those rare flowers whom I find most pleasing to the eye," Senzenen said, "But this new girl I espy…who is she?"

"In truth I know her not," Kuno replied, "Some new addition to the makeup of the dojo, I imagine. I do agree, however, that she seems most pleasing, and she gives chase to Saotome as might Artemis to Orion."

"Yes, but the surprising thing is that Saotome appears to be handling himself much better than he was faring a moment past," Senzenen said, "In fact he seems to be improving by the moment. His moves are confident and competent, not the comical farce that he was putting on at the beginning."

"You have never seen the churl fight on solid ground," Kuno frowned, "It pains me to admit it but he is a fierce and determined opponent and not one to be taken lightly."

"Indeed, he might actually be interesting as a foe," Senzenen said, sounding eager rather than concerned, "What a refreshing change of pace that would be. Of late my battles have lost savor. I find too many of those clods whom I have faced have little more talent than Kuonji Ukyo. Perhaps I will finally meet an opponent who will make the match a genuine challenge…and thus the victory that much more sweet."

"I certainly can appreciate your sense of aesthetics on these matters," Kuno said, "But again I would caution you not to take your match too lightly. Hold! What is this I aspy? What gentle flower of maidenly glory is that who forays out onto the ice rink?"

"Oh," Senzenen's tone dropped by an octave, "That is just my somewhat addled partner, Shiratori Azusa."

"Your partner?" Kuno asked, "You have a vision like that and yet you still pursue other women?"

"You don't know her like I do," Senzenen smiled in rue, "She is the one thing female whose lips have never caught my interest."

"Really?" Kuno asked, "What flaw is there about that Angel that would deter a rake like you?"

"Trust me," Senzenen smiled, "Not all that glitters is like gold. But I am curious about what she is doing there since neither of us has possession of the arena for the moment…"

Kaori had begun her attack thinking to test this Ranma and find out the quality of man that her father had betrothed her to. After all, growing up being told that you were being groomed to marry a man whom you had never met did tend to inspire a certain level of curiosity in a girl. And the boy was certainly an intriguing paradox, both rude and considerate, coarse and crude in speech but surprisingly considerate to others. A rough edged gentleman who lacked in refinery but more than made up for that by possessing a rough-hewn sort of nobility that drew the interest of the various women who surrounded him.

Most especially her official rival, Tendo Kasumi.

But the thing that surprised Kaori was not that this Ranma possessed superlative battle instincts and reflexes…it was that he improved in confidence and competence the more they sparred together to the point where Kaori was no longer having to hold back or pull her kicks and punches. Rather she was actually having to exert herself, and her attacks were finding less opportunity the longer the fight went on, to the point where she was coming to suspect that she had seriously underestimated her opponent.

Indeed, at the level which he was fighting now it was only Ranma's curious reluctance to hit back that was giving her any sort of an edge at all in their match. In fact he moved so swiftly and with such agility now that he was practically skating circles around her, and Kaori had been mastering the ice since the time when she was practically able to crawl upon it.

She was having to actually exert real effort just to keep up with him, and his speed was simply unbelievable. He moved as if gravity exerted no real influence over his body, and the fluidity with which he danced on the ice, made it impossible to believe that this was the same young man who could barely stand upright on his own power only minutes ago.

In fact when she launched a side-kick that she thought would force him to back down she was surprised to see him vault upon her leg, putting hands to her ankle and propelling himself straight up into the air. She gasped as he somersaulted over her head and landed behind her, and faster than she could turn around she felt the press of a finger against her neck and slowly moved her head to see him smiling her way.

"Tag," he said, "You're it."

She blinked. Like that he had defeated her, the one who had instructed him in mastering his fear over ice. She blinked her eyes and stared at him, unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

"Who are you?" she asked as though not knowing already the answer.

"Huh?" he said in surprise, "I'm Saotome Ranma. You didn't forget all ready?"

"How could anyone forget you, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked as she approached, accompanied by Nabiki.

"Yeah, that was something else," Nabiki said with a grin, "I saw it and even I have trouble believing it. You were awesome!"

"Hey, it ain't so bad once you get the hang of it," Ranma said, turning back and saying, "Thanks, Kaori-san. You helped me a lot."

"Ah…yes…sure…all right," Kaori said, feeling her cheeks flush hot and crimson.

"Well now," a sultry voice purred into her ear, prompting Kaori to flinch as Kodachi skated around to present herself before the other girl, "It seems you really are a human woman after all. Careful that you blush not more discreetly or you may well swoon yourself into a coma."

Kaori flinched, then frowned, "And what business is it of yours what I do?"

"None whatsoever," Kodachi replied, "My sole concern is my Big Sister, Kasumi-sama's happiness. And you presently are of great concern to her in that respect."

Kaori saw the way the other girl glanced at the older woman and frowned, thinking that there was something almost unnatural about this Kodachi and her obsession, though the object of her interest did not appear fully conscious of this fixation.

"Yes, but just the same," Kaori almost jumped as she heard the voice speaking behind her, "You've accomplished a near miracle, girl, and for that you have my thanks."

Kaori turned around and found herself face-to-breastbone with the purple haired Amazon. Turning her face to look up at the older woman's smiling face, which once again had that predatory look that reminded one so much of a feral creature given human shape.

"I must say that you surprise me," Comb said simply, "You came across earlier as if you were a delicate and sheltered creature, but there's a boldness in you that I find I actually like."

"Hey, that's high praise coming from you," said Atsuko, "We caught your little dance, Kids, and I have to say…pretty snazzy."

"Is too bad you lose though," Shampoo said, "Big Sister Kasumi could have Little Sister in house."

"Little Sister?" Kasumi asked.

"Is custom with Amazon," Shampoo replied, "When two or more Warrior want same Husband they share rights. First one is Big Sister, second is Little Sister. Both make house, share family, raise children together."

"You mean…more than one?" Nabiki looked stunned by this new revelation.

Oh my," Kasumi murmured.

"But how would you decide who's senior to who in that sort of arrangement, Shampoo?" Ukyo asked.

"Same way always decide," Shampoo smiled, "Big Sister one who is strongest fighter. Akane Big Sister to Shampoo because Shampoo is Little Sister by choice."

"You don't mind that?" Ryoga asked, "Giving her senior status?"

"Shampoo no mind," the purple haired girl said with a wistful smile, "Shampoo content with Airen. Only happiness Shampoo want is for Airen be happy."

"Wow," Ryomi said, "You really are in love with the Tomboy. Who'd have guessed."

"Who are you calling Tomboy, Squirt?" Ukyo chided, and the others chuckled in shared amusement.

Kaori looked at them, "Are you all insane? You're talking about Polygamy! And sexual deviancy on top of that! And the rest of you just go along with that…?"

"Why so shocked, Princess?" Umi said, coming up behind her, "You think it's better for girls your age to be tearing at each others' throats because of a guy you both get a crush on? And watch the attitude while you're a guest in this dojo. Nobody asked you to play social critic, Miss Morals…"

"That is enough, Umi-san," Comb urged, "We all come from different cultures and backgrounds, Kaori-san. I would ask you again to remember that and please not pick quarrels with your fellow students."

"Fellow…Students?" Kaori asked in surprise.

"Yes," Comb smiled, "I'm exercising my prerogative as your Sensei and appointing you to the position of Assistant Instructor. And your next official act will be to do for Ryoga what you just did for his brother, Ranma."

"Huh?" Ryoga blinked, "Sensei?"

"Hey, cool idea," Atsuko said, "You need a girl like that to sharpen your wits, Son. So you take care of my little boy and we'll forget about me calling you a stuck up prissy princess, okay, Girlie?"

"Ah…well…" Kaori said, glancing from Ranma to Ryoga.

"Assistant Instructor?" Ukyo said, "But…what about Ranma and Kasumi?"

"They remain Prime Students," Comb replied, "But my decision stands for as long as Kaori-san wishes to remain among us. If you want to earn your place, Girl, they you can serve me well by showing some of that initiative that you just displayed. And trust me…your new charge needs all the help he can get at this point."

"Hey!" Ryoga protested, "Sensei…"

Kaori closed her mouth and then said, "Very well, I accept your offer…Sensei. But I warn you…I have my own way of doing things, and I'm not sure if my methods will mesh well with your own."

"Let me be the one to worry about that," Comb replied, "It's called 'Anything Goes Ryu' for a reason, you know. We're adaptable, and we make adjustments where and when they're needed."

"Yeah, but.-HEY!" Ukyo cried out as she felt some one pull her Baker's Peel away from her back.

"Antonio!" cried the girl skating away with the giant spatula in hand, "Azusa is so glad to find you!"

"Get back here, you Twerp!" Ukyo protested as she started skating after the curly haired girl, showing a fair amount of prowess herself as she tried to catch up as her elusive pray darted and weaved out of her pathway.

"What the heck?" Nabiki asked.

"Aiyaa?" agreed Shampoo.

"Her again?" Ryoga gulped.

"That's the girl who tried to take P-chan the last time," Ranma identified.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "I believe you're right."

"What a rude little brat," Kodachi said with disapproval.

"Obviously representative of very poor breeding," Kaori noted.

"Either that or she needs a good spanking," Ryomi grumbled.

"Not a bad idea," Comb said, "Atsuko, would you care to do the honors?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Atsuko smiled, and at once moved off to intercept the kleptomaniac girl, who was darting back and forth and easily evading Ukyo's attempt to corner her.

"Come back here you little twit!" Ukyo demanded as she redoubled her efforts at cornering the elusive Azusa.

"You skate too formally," the curly haired girl chuckled, "Azusa can run rings around you. You should give up…"

"Shut up, you little…HEY!" Ukyo cried as she suddenly found Azusa had ducked down, turn her body to the side, and tripped up Ukyo who failed to adjust in time to avoid the collision.

She fell face-forward into the ice and skidded for a distance until she finally came to a halt before two sets of skates that she saw directly before her. Ukyo blew flakes of chipped ice out from her face and forced herself to peer up the length of one of those sets of legs, then groaned, "Oh great…you're here too?"

"Kuonji-san," Senzenen said almost with pity, "Still trying to skate the wrong end up, I see."

"Shut up!" Ukyo put her hands to the ice and leveraged herself up to deliver a slashing sidekick, which Senzenen neatly avoided without effort.

"Slow and predictable as always," Senzenen said as Ukyo straightened up, "Why do you even bother with training if that is the extent to which you can improve in the time that you have expended?"

Ukyo glared at the arrogant boy, but then her gaze shifted to the other young man present and said, "I might have guessed you'd be at his side, Kuno-san. Kodachi was right, the both of you are birds of the same feather."

"How dare you, Sir?" Kuno frowned, "Cast not your aspersions upon my character when you cannot prevail by other means, Knave. And speak not of my twisted sister as though to compare us as we are like unto night and day…"

"Man, did you swallow a book of poetry or something?" Ranma asked as he skated up to join Ukyo, "I'd heard you guys were palling around but if I hadn't seen it I'd never have believed it. So much for your sense of honor, Kuno."

"You will address me as Kuno-Sempai, churl," Kuno suddenly had his bokken in hand, but Senzenen lifted an arm and Kuno subsided.

"Now you, Saotome Ranma, look to be a more interesting challenger than Kuonji," Senzenen smiled, "I look forward to matching myself against you and your fair companion, the lady Kasumi."

"Naw," Ranma said dismissively, "Ucchan will clean up the rink with you, so there's probably not gonna be enough left to give me and Kasumi-chan a decent workout."

"So confident of that are you?" Kuno asked, "Your arrogance and conceit truly know no limit."

"Hey, it ain't about me," Ranma said, "This is about my buddy. Right Ucchan?"

"Um…right," Ukyo said, suddenly looking rather flustered as she cast a sidelong glance at the boy beside her.

"You're jumping the gun by counting us out prematurely, aren't you, Senzenen-san?" Nabiki asked as she was suddenly flanking Ukyo by her other arm, "That match isn't until the end of the week. No fair trying to start something by siccing your little pet on us before we're fully ready."

"Ah yes," Senzenen smiled, "I remember you, Tendo Nabiki. I look forward to the conquest of your lips when my partner and I inevitably triumph…though I deny responsibility for her conduct in all other aspects."

"Presumptuous of victory are we?" asked Kodachi, whose tone was so hard and flinty that it could have been used to strike sparks, "And Brother…you disappoint me. I should think even you would not lower yourself to the standard of this lout."

"Take not that tone with me, Woman," Kuno said, "While I do not dispute that Senzenen-san presumed beyond all appropriate boundaries, the fact remains that you gave him fair opening."

"Yes, but you are correct in asserting that I was unthinking in my opportunism of the moment," Senzenen turned to Kodachi, "However, your brother has informed me of the circumstances to which I was not appraised and for that I do humbly apologize," he made a most gracious bow then straightened up again and added, "Had I but been aware of what a delicate. rare and radiant flower you were I would waited for a more appropriate moment before claiming my dues."

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked, looking from Senzenen to Tatewaki and back again, and silently marveling at how similar they sounded at the moment.

"Jeez, these two deserve each other," Ryomi commented aloud, affirming to Kasumi that she was not the only one to share such sentiments regarding the dubious duo in question.

Kodachi balled her fist and shook, her resolve to hold her temper wavering in the sight of the man's continued presumption of her favor. But then she reacted in surprise as Ranma stepped before her, looking Senzenen in the eye, shoulders back and his whole body unexpectedly shaking with a rage to match her own.

"Keep it up and we won't have to wait until Saturday," Ranma said in a low and sober tone, "You and me can settle this without your Klepto partner."

Kaori eyed him and silently appraised the way the boy stood up for a woman not his fiancée, and wondered if her estimation of his crude sense of chivalry might need to be adjusted by an order magnitude above what she had suspected.

"Why is everyone ignoring Azusa?" the girl in question asked, only to react in surprise as the Baker's Peel was pried out of her hand by the firm grasp of Atsuko. "Hey!"

"I'll take that, Brat," she said, turning to Ukyo and saying, "Hey, Kuonji-catch!"

Ukyo saw the spatula being thrown her way and immediately darted back and leaped into the air, expertly catching it and then standing exultant as she held her favorite weapon over her head.

"Spatula Boy look better with Spatula," Shampoo commented as she skated on by, "Maybe keep better hold this time so Stupid girl no take so easy."

"She's right you know…Nephew," Umi said as she came up beside her cross-dressing heir, "A Kuonji who lets another confiscate his weapons is not worthy to be a chef, let alone to inherit our traditions."

"I'm sorry, Auntie," Ukyo slung her Peel back over her back, "I'll be more careful next time. I just didn't have my idiot radar on line."

"It would probably have shorted out by now," Umi noted while turning to cast a dismayed look in the direction of Atsuko, who was suddenly finding herself under assault by an outraged Azusa.

"Give me back my Antonio!" she demanded, pounding her fistst against the backside of the older woman.

"OQ-HEY! Quit that, you little twerp!" Atsuko grabbed the girl by one of her slender wrists and hauled her off her feet, "Behave yourself or…"

Azusa did not hesitate as she swung back and aimed a kick at Atsuko's face, the older woman reacting instinctively to block the attack. And then the elder Hibiki woman pulled the girl up and around and slung her over one knee as she knelt down and pulled up the hem of her dress.

"You asked for this, you little Witch!" Atsuko cried as she raised her hand and prepared to bring it down on the younger girl's defenseless bottom.

All of a sudden Comb was there, sword unsheathed and moving like a blur. Atsuko was startled to see her former rival directing her blade at something that she had not even seen was hurtling her way, and to her dismay she saw several sheafs of paper sticking into the ice by their edges as though the paper were as rigid as steel plating.

Comb's back was turned to her, sword now held down and at the ready, and suddenly Ryoga was there flanking her with umbrella in hand saying, "You okay, Mom?"

"W-What?" Atsuko asked as Azusa slipped off of her lap and wriggled out of her grasp, then rapidly skated out of her reach, turning around and sticking her tongue out in Atsuko's direction.

"You know, it really is not a very good idea to lay hand on Azusa like that," Senzenen called out, "I would have done it myself a long time ago were it not that I was…discouraged."

"Discouraged?" Kasumi asked, "By whom?"

"By them," Senzenen nodded, indicating a group of men on skates who were moving in their direction, all of them dressed in three piece black suits and carrying brief cases, at least two dozen of them or more.

"Who the heck are they?" Ranma asked as he and his fellow Anything Goes students immediately filed out and formed a defensive ring to confront the new arrivals.

"Senzenen-san," Kuno said, "Explain yourself. Who are these cretins?"

"They're none of mine," Senzenen replied, "Though I know of them by their fearsome reputation."

One man detached himself from the group and came up before Comb, looking at her through darkened sun glasses, and then he said, "On behalf of the Shiratori Foundation I ask that you cease and desist in your efforts at reprimanding our client."

"Or else…what?" Comb asked in a low voice as Atsuko rose up and immediately flanked her erstwhile rival on her "Shield" side, umbrella at the ready.

The man held up another sheaf of paper, "This is a restraining order. Violate this and we will report you to the authorities and demand your immediate extradition and expulsion from our land, Foreign woman. We are also prepared to take legal action against your current host and see to it that the Tendo dojo is closed down and the property condemned. I suggest you nor take my warning lightly as we are empowered to do whatever is necessary to represent the interests of our client."

"Your client is a brat who doesn't know when not to take things that do not belong to her," said Umi, forming up to flank the other side of Comb presently occupied by and Ryoga.

"Be that as it may," the man in the suit said calmly, "You have been given full and fair warning."

"You don't say," Atsuko said without taking her eyes away from the ranks of the briefcase-toting strangers, "You know, I never much cared for warnings. How about you, Comb?"

"You know perfectly well that playing by the rules was never my style," Comb said calmly, "And your client deserves a spanking…not to mention a padded cell with doctors checking in on her twenty-four seven."

"Such poor behavior reflects a shoddy upbringing," Umi said in a lazy tone of voice as she studied the ranks of the men and asked, "So…how do you want to play this one, Comb? Think we can take them?"

Comb sniffed, "You must have gotten rusty with that Spatula of yours if you even have to ask that question."

The man in the suit looked mildly puzzled at these signs of defiance, but then another voice cut in on the affair, saying, "Okay then…I think we've had enough of this. Besides, if I have to hear any more of this Butch Girl talk I think I'm gonna puke."

"Huh?" Ranma said in surprise, as he and the rest of the dojo-including their Instructors-turned and gaped at the suddenly appearance of a figure upon the ice who seemingly manifested from out of no where.

"You?" Comb declared in surprise.

"Momma?" Atsuko paled.

"Mother?" Ryoga gasped as he glanced at Atsuko, then at the blonde haired woman standing on the ice wearing nothing but a side-slit dress and a set of high heels

"And hello to you…Grandson," Cybele smiled, "I've been wanting to meet you personally for such a very long time…and you as well, Saotome Ranma," she grinned in a way that was positively chilling, "And now that we have met we are going to have so much fun together."

And the way she said that caused a shudder to pas down the collective spines of everyone present, all save for the lawyers, who stood impassively, briefcases at the ready…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Contract Lawsuits done Cheaply: shadowmane

With battle lines drawn and quill pens at the ready as the Combat Legal Team of Cybele, Abercrombe and Finch prepare to draft a legal brief against our intrepid heroes. But will it be Habeas Corpus or Corpus Delecti when the gavel pounds down and the Court is in full session in, "Paper Cuts and Scissors," or "Lair of the Lethal Lawsuit."

Be there!

x

_._,_._


	31. Chapter 31

Tsundere31

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Akane slowly opened her eyes and wondered why she was feeling so restful. She had only closed her eyes what seemed like a moment ago and suddenly it was bright and early in the morning, or so she perceived from where she was as she opened her eyes, feeling snug and warm and…

"HEY!" she cried out as her eyes came completely open and she had a better look at where she was, "Why am I buried up to my chin in dirt, Silk-san?"

The woman sitting composed before her was seeming to rest with her legs folded in a full lotus, flute laid up to the side of her head as she appeared to be leaning upon it, eyes closed and relaxed, only to pop open at once the minute Akane uttered that appalled sounding cry of dismay.

"Ah," she smiled, "Awake at last. That's very good. And it seems that you completed your journey, which is even better."

"Journey?" Akane asked, trying to move her arms and legs and finding it impossible with her whole entire body encased in earth right up to her neck, "And what's the big idea? Why did you bury me while I was sleeping?"

"Be calm, young War Master," Silk replied serenely, "You may not recall but you passed out shortly after eating supper last night, which gave me a chance to do a thorough check on you to determine your condition. Now that you have mastered the initial phase of the Bakusai Tenketsu I thought it necessary to give you a chance to heal yourself and recover your vital energies."

"My vital energies?" Akane asked as she struggled in vain to break free of her encasement.

"Yes," Silk replied, "You may not yet be fully aware of it but all things have their price that must be paid in this world, and mastering a new technique that takes as much of a toll upon the mind as the body is not something you just shrug off without consequences."

"But…you healed me with your magic…" Akane argued.

"I but manipulated the natural forces in your body to accelerate your natural healing ability," Silk replied, "But every time I did so I borrowed a bit of your vitality and mingled it with a portion of my own. Such things are not limitless, you know, and for me to restore balance I had to place you deep into a trance so that you could tap into the ambient energies of the Dragon and restore yourself to full equilibrium. It's also rather good for the skin, and your body will thank you the next time that you try to move it."

"You mean like I'm doing now?" Akane grunted, then gave it up, "Why did you bury me?"

"I just told you, Dear," Silk replied, "To put you in touch with the power of the Dragon."

"Ah…how is that again?" Akane asked in some confusion.

"The Dragon is the Earth, child," Silk replied, "The Black Dragon sleeps beneath the land and consumes his own tail. The Wyrm Oroboros whose energies snake up the spine and coil about the loins and heart. It's really very elemental. You draw upon such energy through your feet normally, but here your entire body is embraced by the Earth and the Dragon's natural healing power flows more normally within you."

"Dragon of the Earth…right," Akane said, "So…if I'm all healed up then maybe you could give me a hand and get me out of here?"

"Why not do it for yourself, Dear?" Silk smiled back at her.

"For myself?" Akane blanched, "Are you crazy?"

"Opinions vary," Silk replied, "But seriously…why would you need my help? You have the Bakusai Tenketsu now. Freeing yourself from the embrace of the Dragon should be child's play."

"That's what you say," Akane groused

"Have you forgotten everything from the previous day, Child?" Silk asked, "Recall what you did, how you did it, and what occurred when you found the breaking point's center?"

"Ah…kinda," Akane said, thinking back to the moment on the previous evening when she had felt everything coalesce around her finger.

"Do not try to use force to achieve your objective," Silk said soothingly, "Let it flow naturally, feel the rhythm. See with your mind and not your eye, and wait for the moment."

"Yes, Yoda," Akane said, only to see the wry look Silk gave her and asked, "What, don't they have Star Wars in China ?"

"Theatrical releases are not shown to the Nyanchiczu," Silk replied, "As with electricity and most modern conveniences the Elders are, for the most part, dead set against it. Corruption of the morals of our youth and that sort of nonsense. But I've been to the big cities and I catch the reference."

"Great," Akane said, "I am so not going to go live there."

"If you want to avoid being dragged to our home by the Matriarch then I suggest you pay more serious attention to your lessons," Silk replied, "Because the Bakusai Tenketsu is a beginner's move next to the arsenal of techniques at the disposal of our Leader."

"Right," Akane said, trying to relax herself by clearing her mind of distractions, "So…how did it go again?"

Silk smiled, then brought her flute up and struck the end of the golden instrument on the ground, causing a ringing note to resonate in both the ground and the air, which Akane felt as well as heard, a tingling passing through her body at the curious sensations this produced.

All at once Akane's mind expanded to levels not previously known to her, and it was as though someone had drawn a grid map in three dimensional relief that outlined herself and the Amazon against a backdrop that was entirely transparent to her senses.

Only now she perceived something other than the level ground that she was sunk into up to her neck. Patterns formed and energy currents were deliniated,and suddenly she knew how all of it was put together, where the pattern was strongest and weakest, and how it could be fragmented into sections if she but applied just the right amount of force right…here!

She wiggled a finger, then moved her wrist, and her arms suddenly came free, and like shrugging off a coat of soil she broke free of the embrace of the ground, hurling it off of her and easily propelling herself upright from the emerging crater.

Silk held her ground and smiled as Akane stretched her arms and now stood free up to her waist from the dirt that still held her lower body encased from the waist down. She continued to smile while brushing away the dirt that otherwise might have struck her and then said, "How do you feel now, young War Master?"

"Ah…not bad…" Akane started to say when she glanced down at herself, then yelped and hastily covered her breasts with dirty arms, crying, "WHY AM I NAKED?"

"Oh, did you want to get your nice clothes soiled?" Silk asked mildly, then pointed with her flute, "Your Gi is hanging over there. I took the trouble to clean and wash it for you while you were resting. To be frank it needed a good cleansing…and so do you, but not as badly."

Akane was about to say a few choice words about the dubious morality of Amazons who seemed to lack a clothing taboo when she noticed something else that caught her attention. She cautiously lifted her right arm and stared at it then blanched, "What the Hell…?"

"Oh my," Silk seemed almost as surprised, "I was not expecting that to happen."

"Did you…did you do this?" Akane held up the arm with a tone of accusation, dismayed to find that there were not only weird marks upon her skin but that they seemed to be moving of their own accord, like a thing that was alive, causing only the mildest of tingling sensations."

"I most certainly did not," Silk said primly, "You must have had quite a sojourn during your Astral voyage. That is the mark of a Covenant between you and an Elemental spirit of the Earth. The Dragon has favored you and has blessed you with a portion of its essence."

"What the heck does that mean?" Akane demanded.

"It means that you are not alone," Silk replied, "There is a Dragon stirring within you…an Elemental spirit of the Earth that is bound to you and acknowledges you as its Master. You must have made quite the impression on its Elder spirit because I perceive that to be the essence of a young spirit that is blossoming and nurturing itself upon your essence."

"On my essence?" Akane asked, "You mean…it's feeding on me?"

"Like a Symbiont, not a Parasite," Silk replied, "We are going to have to train you to fully master this new gift that you have been blessed with. It will be a powerful ally and will fortify you in the times that are ahead."

"I don't want to be blessed with this," Akane said, "Can't I get it out?"

"Not unless we reconstruct the manner with which it became bonded to you in the first place," Silk answered, "But do not be hasty and reckless in rejecting what this creature means for you. Having an Elemental share your body means drawing upon the strength of its essence. You will be able to master Earth based styles and attacks more easily, be fortified in your bones, able to heal more rapidly and draw upon the power of the Earth itself to strengthen your body many times over."

"Yeah, but…" Akane was surprised as she saw the tatoos suddenly shift from her arm, flow across her skin over her chest, then move to occupy her other arm, almost like a visual effect as there was no real sense of discomfort.

"I believe your new friend is attempting to communicate with you," Silk smiled, "It is telling you that it will not be like having an intruder in your flesh. It wants to work with you and is willing to accommodate your privacy while lending you support in your goals and aspirations."

"How the heck can you know all that?" Akane asked as she stared at her left arm, seeing the play of symbols shifting rapidly over her flesh.

"I was reading it off the flash cards, Dear," Silk smiled, "Your elemental cannot speak as yet and apparently lacks the strength to fully manifest, but it can communicate by creating words and pictograms. Perhaps it needs to access your memories to learn how to spell it out in kanji, katakana or hiragana. Right now it is speaking the language of the Enochians, which is the written language of the Angels."

"So it's trying to tell me that it wants to help me?" Akane said, then sighed, "Guess I'll have to put up with this for now. But…right now I feel hungry. And I could use a bath real bad."

"As it just so happens I anticipated your needs in advance," Silk nodded as she rapped the flute upon the ground, and suddenly Akane's waist and legs were freed, "Right over there is our camp, where I took the liberty of preparing your breakfast, and of arranging a bath as best I could under the circumstances."

Akane extricated herself from the dirt, noting that Silk had averted her head as if to respect her desire for modesty, so she said, "Thank you. I guess I've been a lot of trouble for you so far."

"Posh, think nothing of it," Silk chuckled, "Taking care of your needs is what I have been entrusted to do. And compared to the demands of my real daughter you're practically low-maintenance."

Akane brushed herself off then saw the dragon tattoos flowing down to wrap around one leg and she said, "Ah…could you mind not moving around like that so much? Yeah…that's better," the flowing symbols ceased to move and settled in to form a more coherent pattern.

"My, you do have a friendly one," Silk said, "It seems willing to respect your needs. You don't usually find them quite so polite in the Earth Kingdom. Usually Earth is noted for its conservative nature."

"Awp!" Akane hastily covered her loins with one hand and both breasts with her other arm, blushing profusely.

"Oh come now," Silk chuckled, "I already know what you look like, Child. It's nothing I haven't seen before, and I've spent much of my life around Comb, who truly is more than a handful."

"Yeah, but I kind of wish you wouldn't look at me when I'm like this," Akane moved awkwardly down the short path leading to their campsite, whereupon she saw something that made her forget all about her appetite, "A bath!"

It was a circular depression in the ground formed with steaming warm water that had not been there on the previous evening, and it looked so inviting to Akane that for a moment she thought about skipping the need to wash herself off first and stepping right in.

Fortunately there was a bench with a bucket and a towel off to one side, and as rough hewn as she might seem at times, Akane was too much the civilized lady to go behaving like a barbarian…or like Ranma would in the same given situation.

So she sat down to scrub herself off, grateful that Comb had been thoughtful enough in that detail, then took a moment to dip her long dark hair into the bucket so that she could pull it out and begin to wash it as Silk moved on past her towards the camp itself, allowing the younger girl her privacy to attend to the needs of personal hygiene.

But concerned as she was with taking care of her own needs, Akane failed to notice when the Lore Master paused in mid-step and turned her head to one side, gazing off into the distance with an expression suddenly keen and alert with interest.

Akane finished scrubbing herself and got into the water, sighing with relief as she eased herself down to chin level, then dipped all the way down under and blue bubbles before emerging once more to the surface. She was just starting to get comfortable when she heard Silk's voice from overhead say, "I'm very sorry, Child, but I'm afraid we are going to have to cut things short."

"Huh?" Akane turned her head and looked up in surprise at the older woman.

"I meant to allow you a moment to recover your full strength," Silk replied, "But I have perceived something that will require the both of us to return to town on the double."

Akane turned fully around and said, "What's wrong?"

Silk's expression was suddenly not like the calm and gentle woman that Akane was beginning to get used to being around but had a strange kind of distance to it that made her appear as though she were a great deal more ancient and knowledgeable. She spoke with a gravity that was not there before, "A ill wind blows through Nerima. A demon of the past returns to blight the future of the present."

"Er…which means?" Akane asked dubiously.

"Well," Silk's tone became more like it had been before, "To put it in your own terms, I feel a disturbance in the force. And enemy returns to threaten your family and loved ones, and they need you there to help deter this evil."

Akane sat upright in the water, and this time she neither cared about her nudity nor the tattoos that now had returned to her left arm, "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's get moving!"

"By all means," Silk replied, "Get dressed…and then let's go find your Airen…"

"My it has been a while, hasn't it?" Cybele asked as she stared at the three mortal women who were confronting her, "You were just brats when I met you and now look at you. All grown up and playing with grown up toys. Of course to me you still are nothing more than short-lived insects."

"And we remember you as well, Demon," Comb said softly, "Guess it was too much to hope that the Old Man's seal would hold even this long. It seems that we both have been busy."

"Momma," Atsuko said slowly, looking past the blonde woman to the men in three piece suits, "What's the deal here? I remember what you always used to say about Lawyers…"

"Useful tools towards a justifiable end, my child," Cybele replied, looking from her daughter to the boy and girl standing close nearby, "So you brats are my grandkids, eh? Well, say hello to Granma! Because she's just been dying to meet you."

"Grandmother?" Ryoga said, blinking his eyes, "Wait…your voice. I remember…"

"We've spoken on a couple of occasions, my boy," Cybele said with a leer, "By telephone, of course, and once by Television imaging. There are so many interesting forms of Media that are being produced by Mortals these day…and all of them are subject to my manipulation."

"What do you mean, Momma?" Atsuko asked with a frown.

"I mean that I'm moving with the times, Kid," Cybele grinned, "Other Demons are still stuck in the past when hand carried letters were the fastest form of communication this side of the carrier pidgeon. But we're well past the era of the Telegraph into the Age of Television and other forms of Mass Communication. CDs have replaced Vinyl, cable replaced broadcast shows and, very soon, this new thing called the Internet is going to render everything else a thing of the past, especially when they start using Fiber Optics and Satellite relays instead of Copper. Time to move forward and adjust to an era when almost every human being on the planet will be known by their call sign and carry their own handheld communication device, maybe even one day have them plug directly into their brains. And what self-respecting Demon could fail to see the potential market share value in all of that?"

"Huh?" Ranma replied, acting as though the blonde woman was speaking a foreign language.

"Are you saying that you're not human?" Nabiki asked, better able to keep up with the gist of what was under discussion.

"Give the girl with short hair the Kewpie doll," Cybele replied, "I knew you were the smart one here. Probably why I hated your guts at first sight."

"You are a Demon?" Kaori asked.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo murmured faintly.

"Not expecting me to own up to it?" Cybele smiled, "Mind you I was once worshipped as a Goddess, you know, before then changed my status and sent me to a lower division. But I'm on the road back to glory, Kiddo, and you kids are going to help me make my dreams a reality."

"That does not sound very likely," Kodachi sniffed.

"I wouldn't be making predictive statements if I were in your leotard, Black Petunia," Cybele smiled, ignoring the way that Kodachi bristled, "Believe it or not I've been looking forward to this meeting for quite some time, ever since I suffered that minor setback twenty years ago at the hands of your mother," she looked directly at Kasumi, "Payback's a real bitch, and you're looking right at her."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, her intuitive aversion to this woman intensifying now that she had a greater sense about her true nature.

"What do you want, Devil?" Umi asked, gripping the handle of her Baker's peel and looking ready to use it.

"Why, I wanted to stop by and say hello to old friends," Cybele said with a cheerful smile that turned quite sinister, "And goodbye since you won't be around for too much longer once my plans go into fruition."

"You wish," Comb said, not making a formal move but keeping her sword near at hand as though expecting immediate trouble.

"Wishing is the thing, isn't it?" Cybele asked, sweeping her gaze over the faces of the three older women, "My kind appeal to the darkest desires that exist within you Mortals…and there is no one so pure of heart whom we cannot offer temptation however much you struggle to resist. Your desires are as palpable to me as the taste of your souls, and I can read each of you like a parchment. You're very efforts to resist empower me even now. Denial of your primal feelings has always been the food of us Demons."

"So…this really is Grandma?" Ryomi glanced up at Atsuko, "Your Mom, Mom?"

"She talks like a used car saleslady," Ukyo sniffed.

"She feel like spooky graveyard," Shampoo murmured.

"But she looks like a Supermodel," Nabiki murmured, "And talks like the Wicked Witch of the West."

"I'll get you for that, my Pretty," Cybele chuckled, "And your little Stock Portfolio too."

"Ignore her," Comb said sternly, her eyes fixed on the blonde, "There's very little that she can do to us directly unless we attack her. Her kind is bound by rules and constraints on what the system will allow her to get away with."

"Well, aren't you the little Peacemaker," Cybele sniffed, "Whatever happened to that baby-doll accent of yours? I miss it when you flew off the handle over the least little thing. You were a lot more fun back in those days."

"I grew up and became a mother," Comb replied, "And so did your daughter."

"At-chan?" Cybele turned back to the woman in question, "She used to be my daughter…until she betrayed me and ran away from home. Wouldn't even let me see her darling baby boy when she knew how precious he was to me. Now, is that any way for a loyal daughter to behave?"

"Like I was going to let you get anywhere near to my Ryoga," Atsuko growled, "After what you told me you were going to do with him, Momma."

"What?" Ryoga blinked.

"Don't let it worry you, Kid," Cybele replied, keeping her eyes firmly fixed upon Atsuko, "It was really your brother I was after, not you. Oh, I found it out after the fact when the both of you were already born that he was the one fated by destiny to be the Nexus. But I wasn't going to neglect you as an asset since you do carry my blood…even if you remind me a little too much of your grandfather."

"Leave Dad out of this, Momma," Atsuko said, "And keep your claws off of my son."

"My, you have developed a defiant spirit away from my influence, Dear," Cybele said, moving backwards, "My boys are going to have to beat that out of you over time. But for now I think a bit of entertainment is in order. All this talk is tiring, and I want to see some blood on the ice to liven up my morning."

She moved backwards, actually floating with her feet a few inches over the ice, even as the two dozen men in three piece suits advanced a step and took up a menacing formation.

"Oh my," said Umi, "I think they want to play."

"Momma's been trolling in the gutters if she thinks that we're gonna be impressed," said Atsuko with a sniff.

"Don't be too sure of it," Comb remarked, shifting her balance to a different sort of ready posture, "I think there may be a Paper Master somewhere among their ranks."

"Paper Master?" Ranma asked.

"You kids back up and take a seat," Comb smiled, "Leave these guys to us Old Timers to deal with."

"Now you're talking my language, Comb-san," Umi smiled, "And, just for the record, I also kind of miss the old you. That Baby Doll voice of yours sounds weird now that you're more fluent in Japanese."

"I'd say Bite Me, Spatula Girl," Comb said, keeping her eyes focused on the briefcase-wielding men, "But Umbrella Girl here might take me too literal in my suggestions."

"There's always later on," Atsuko said, holding her umbrella out and at the ready.

"You wish," Comb replied, just instants before the trio of older women moved forward and came at the men with brief cases.

"Do you want us to help out in anyway, Sensei?" Kasumi asked.

"Just stay back and watch each other's flanks, Kasumi-san," Comb said, "And watch how we do it Old School."

"What is happening here?" Tatewaki asked.

"I have no idea," Senzenen remarked, "But I think we're about to behold a show, so sit back and take notes, my friend."

"What do we do, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't like this," Ranma said, "But for now we'd better do as Sensei tells us."

"Oh my," Kasumi said as their group fell back into a group and surrendered the court to the lawyers and their teachers.

"I don't like this either," Ryoga said, "But when Mom uses a tone like that…"

"Yeah, watch out," Ryomi agreed, "If we try to help we'd just crowd her…"

"Azusa is very confused, Mickey," said the curly haired girl as she moved in instinctively to the protected flank of her skating partner, "Who do we root for again?"

"Whoever wins, of course," Senzenen replied, "Because they will be the ones to watch out for."

Comb raised her sword with Atsuko on her left and Umi on her right brandishing their own weapons. Then the front wave of lawyers on skates moved forward, but not to attack. They came within half the distance then moved off to the side, prompting the second wave to move forward and then fan off to the opposite corner. Twelve of the twenty-four lawyers on skates formed a semi-circle and then raised their briefcases and locked the edges together like a shield wall.

Comb grit her teeth and said, "Be ready. Now it comes."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then something came hurtling towards her, and Comb reacted blindly on instinct. Her sword deflected away a sharp edge that had been aimed straight for her bosom, and only by turning her body sidelong had she avoided being skewered by the thing that hit the ice and stuck hard.

Ranma and the others reacted in shock but Atsuko said, "Over there!" and threw her umbrella like a javelin at the direction in which she was pointing.

Another object blurred and the umbrella struck against something like a wall and was deflected. It opened up and spun around, the curled back and returned to the hand of its Mistress.

Umi stepped forward and her spatula caught several retaliatory strikes, again with sheafs of paper imbedding themselves in the ice. And then she whirled around and laid out with her Peel at the wall of briefcases and cut through four of them in a single swipe.

Paper spilled out onto the ice, but then seemed to come alive and attacked the chef, who fell back before a wave that sought to wrap themselves around her.

But Comb moved swiftly and the paper was sliced into ribbons, then spun them about and sent them hurtling back towards the lawyers in a blizzard storm that that balked their ranks and made them give ground somewhat before another group of lawyers skated to the fore to take their place.

Atsuko cried and charged the briefcase wall in her quarter, stabbing out with her umbrella and battering them away, thereby breaking their formation, which gave Umi the chance she needed to leap into their midst and begin laying about with her own deadly weapon.

But the Lawyers recovered and regrouped, throwing pens at their opponents, which forced Umi and Atsuko to spend time deflecting these attacks, thereby buying time for yet more Lawyers to move forth and assume a new formation, but this time putting separation between the pair and Comb. Nor was there time to do anything about this as the purple haired Amazon suddenly found herself confronting a single opponent as other Lawyers moved aside from her path, allowing one to move forward from among their ranks who stood out apart from the others.

And in more than just her style of dress but the rather obvious fact that she was a woman, and not one confined to the masculine dress that was uniform for the others.

In fact she seemed, at first, to be rather on the prim side with a high-neck dress that went well below the knee, hair done up in a bun with a pair of oversized reading glasses adoring a fairly attractive face.

But as Comb confronted her she doffed her glasses and smiled, and with the flick of a wrist caused the paper scattered around them to rise up and congeal around her. It suddenly was converting from discarded memo sheets to some sort of paper outfit that clung to her body and head even as more paper formed into her hand in the shape of a sword.

And in the next second she moved forward and launched her offensive.

Comb gave back almost immediately and began to move to parry the thrusts of the paper sword that slashed at her quite savagely, her assailant obviously no slouch herself with a blade and easily turning aside Comb's own repostes as though her paper sword had a weight and strength that wasd comparable to iron.

"What the…?" Ranma said, "No way…"

"She's holding off Comb-Sensei with a sword made out of Paper?" Ukyo gaped.

"Of course," Kaori said, "That must be whom she was referring to earlier. A Paper Master…someone who practices the ancient art of Kami-juitsui."

"Of what?" Nabiki asked.

"I remember hearing about that," Ryoga said, "Some kind of martial art that uses ki to fortify paper so that it's strength is intensified a hundred-fold. Mother said she once fought with a guy who was a practitioner, and he almost cut her in half with one of his attacks."

"That explains the paper clinging to her body," Ryomi said, "Must be some kind of ki-infused Paper armor."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Hope Mother know how fight someone who do that."

"I wouldn't worry, Shampoo-san," Kasumi said calmly, "Sensei Comb seems to know what she is doing."

Indeed, the Paper Master began a lunge at a seeming opening in Comb's defenses, but the Amazon pivoted on her skates and went low, ducking down beneath the lunge and came out behind and past the other woman's guard, lashing out with the flat of her blade and knocking the woman face-down into the ice.

"Hah, your Paper skills are exceptional," Comb crowed, "But you could stand some more practice with your blade-work before you try and take me on in a straight fight, Youngster."

The Paper Master looked up from where she lay sprawled then frowned, and made a motion with her hand that caused the scattered pieces of paper on the floor to rise up and shoot out into the face of the surprised Amazon, who only just barely ducked back in time to avoid the assault, but at the immediate cost to her footing.

"Comb!" Atsuko leaped high up into the air and brought her umbrella down in a jam that caused the Paper Master to hastily roll out of the way rather than press home on her advantage. The elder Hibiki then straightened up and snapped, "I know you swore an oath to avoid killing your enemies and all of that, but couldn't you make one small exception? Paper Masters are dangerous!"

"As you ought to know," the lawyer said as she blew into her hand and caused a folded paper bird to go flying from her palm right into the unprotected abdomen of Atsuko, knocking the woman over and momentarily taking her wind out of her sails.

Which was as far as the Paper Master got before the flat of Umi's Peel knocked her sprawling and senseless. The chef then slung it across her broad shoulders and said, "Well, I didn't take any such oath, and I'm free to do as I like. So, anybody else here feeling lucky?"

The Lawyers reformed their ranks, as one snapped their briefcases open, and then pulled out their new weapons, which turned out to be nothing other than bottles of pen ink that they held up before her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Umi scowled, "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

The Lawyers as one threw their bottles at her, and Umi prepared to bat those bottles away when Comb cried, "NO-DON'T!"

Halfway into her swing Umi froze and did not carry through on her intended strike, which proved to be a good thing as the bottles of ink suddenly exploded in mid-air, showering her with a rain of black droplets that could not so easily be batted aside, and which easily bypassed her defenses to strike her in the face and clothes and momentarily blind her, leaving her in that moment helpless and defenseless.

"Aunt Umi!" Ukyo started to rush forward when Comb barked out, "Stay back! Keep out of this, don't interfere!"

Atsuko was rising back up to her feet when she saw Comb raising a hand and saw a two fingered strike in the making and cried out, "HEY, ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Comb declared, stabbing the ice directly before her in a jab that was immediately followed by a huge exploration of sound and fury as the ice broke up into fragments that were sent showering forward directly at the group of lawyers who were moving in to press the attack against Umi.

But no sooner was that attack thwarted when the section of the arena around Comb and the others started trembling, and Umi-who could not see because of the ink in her face-murmured ominously, "That does not sound good…"

"Comb," Atsuko murmured with deceptive calm.

"Hai?" the Amazon said as she slowly got to her feet.

"Did you happen to forget that this is the same arena that we fought in twenty years ago?" Atsuko was glancing down at the ice with obvious trepidation.

"Really?" the purple haired woman replied, "I thought we demolished that place. You mean they rebuilt it on the same foundations?"

"Yeah," Atsuko licked her lips and seemed to be measuring the distance to the exits, "And I don't think the plumbing has been much improved from the last time. At least I think that's why I'm feeling a trembling through my skates just now."

"You mean the pipes are about to…oh hell…" Comb murmured fatalistically as the section that she had struck suddenly gushed forth a jet stream of icy water that caught her and Atsuko in its spray, also splashing Umi in the face, which ironically washed the ink out of her eyes and freed her from her momentary blindness.

"Hey, great! Umi said as she dabbed her eyes and looked around, "Now where are…oh."

She glanced down at the floor where a pair of ice sculptures confronted her, a cat and a fox, both encased in two solid blocks of water.

"Uh oh," Nabiki said, "I was afraid of this…"

"Mom and Sensei Comb…on no," Ryomi averred and began skating forward, as did Ryoga and Shampoo.

"What just happened?" Kaori gasped.

"Trouble is what, Sugar," Ukyo averred, already heading to the side of her Auntie.

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she and Ranma also began moving forward.

"Now this is very odd," Senzenen mused, "Those senior instructors appear to have suffered a mishap."

"But where have they gone?" Tatewaki asked, "One moment they were there, the next…utterly vanished."

"Really, Brother," Kodachi sighed, "You are so utterly clueless…"

"Oooooh…" Atsuko saw the ice-encased Animals and her eyes began to sparkle, "I want!"

The Paper Master had retreated when the gusher hit, but not so her fellow Lawyers, who moved in to confront the youths who formed a protective ring around their cursed Mentors.

"Just try it!" Ranma snarled, covering for Shampoo, who scooped up the cat in her arms, heedless of the chilling effect of the ice block.

"Don't even think about it," Ryoga snarled, "You want at her you're going to have to come through me."

"I think that's the point, Ryo-kun," Ukyo said as she stood beside Umi with matching spatulas drawn.

"No they won't attack him, Nephew," Umi replied, "Cybele wants him alive, and Ranma-kun as well. And she won't do anything bad to Atsuko, other than take her home and lock her back up in her room. But Comb…that's a different story."

"This is bad," Nabiki said, glancing to the right and the left and realizing that they were badly outnumbered.

"I concur," Kodachi murmured softly, "And now that they have seen the change they know the major weaknesses of our instructors."

"I suppose that it would be asking to much to hope that they might not have been paying attention?" Kasumi sounded a bit hopeful as she clung to her bokken, holding it out and at the ready.

Ranma tensed as he saw the Lawyers reforming their ranks and preparing to press in when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and said, "What do you want, Senzenen?"

"I may not understand what the issues are here and what is going on," Senzenen replied, "But I do know when the odds are looking unfavorable. So I thought you might find one more pair of skates useful."

"We do not need such help as you would provide," Kodachi scoffed, only to stare as her brother lined up before her, turning to face outward with his bokken.

"Be not inappreciative of an offer when it is proffered, Sister," he said grimly without meeting Kodachi's surprised stare, "One is hardly well advised to refuse aid when it is offered."

"In other words we're in no position to turn it down," Nabiki said, "Beggers and choosers and all of that."

"Maybe so," Ryoga said, "But I don't like it."

"Just what is going on here?" Kaori asked, not daring to risk glancing over her back as Ryomi and Shampoo each huddled behind them with their ice-incased burdens wrapped up in their own clothing, along with the belongings of the two erstwhile instructors. "What do these people want from us, and who was that Gaijin woman who set this about?"

"You guess good as Shampoo,:" the purple haired girl replied, holding tightly to her frozen mother, "Only know is enemy. That enough."

"We've got to get out of here and find some hot water fast," Ryomi urged, "Guys, if you can drive a wedge through those bozos and get us a route to the locker rooms…"

"Makes sense to me, Sugar," Ukyo said, "How are you feeling, Aunt Umi?"

"I say we make like Hockey stars and run tackle through those Jackasses," Umi agreed, grinning broadly, "You up to it…Nephew?"

"And how!" Ukyo raised her spatula, as did Umi. But before either one could move to the assault something went whizzing past them clutching Comb's silk pantsuit-wrapped ice block Cat-form in her grasp.

"Michelle, Michelle!" cried Azusa happily, skating right at the ranks of the lawyers who-surprisingly enough-parted ranks and created a corridor to allow her ready escape.

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo cried, starting to skate forward, "Crazy Hair Girl, give back Shampoo Mother!"

The momentary surprise that caused everyone else to freeze in place and stare in disbelief as if unable to grasp what had just happened. But when Shampoo came near to the lawyers and several of them locked ranks to block her route. Shampoo was halted in place but only deterred for a few moments before snarling, "you make way for Shampoo now or she make you very sorry!"

She held back her hand and her stance was remarkably similar to the one that Comb had used before breaking through the ice. But then she was surprised to find someone approaching her from behind, and before she knew what to make of this Senzenen spoke behind her, "Please…allow me to assist you."

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo started to say when she found herself being picked up and spun around, and all at once she was thrown high up into the air, sailing directly over the heads of the ranks of the lawyers, only to find herself returning to the pull of gravity as Senzenen vaulted their ranks on his own power, then contrived to position himself directly beneath in order to catch her and thus ease her landing.

The lawyers spun about and broke formation, but this was a mistake as Umi and Ukyo leaped to attack their undefended backsides, prompting the others to follow example and at once the situation broke into a general mele with Ranma, Ryoga and the others laying out with free and full abandon.

"Well now," Senzenen smiled, "That worked out even better than I'd imagined." He turned to the much surprised Shampoo and said, "I apologize if my partner took something that belongs to you. She tends to do that a lot. But if I promise to help you get your things back will you then consent to granting me one favor?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, caught between gratitude with the handsome boy for helping her to get over the barrier, but even more dismayed to find herself in a very poor defensive position as the man leaned in and bent her over backwards, his face hovering over her lips as she sought to free her arms so that she could defend herself from attack in this most unexpected quarter.

Only before he could complete his intentions something hit him hard along the side of his head and Sensenen let Shampoo go, hitting the ice with his face and skidding all the way to the distant wall, where he struck hard enough to momentarily put even him out of commission.

"Oh, Pardon me," said Akane as she lowered her knee and alighted on ice with more practiced ease than Shampoo herself could have mustered, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo blinked, then delight replaced surprise, "Aiyaa! Airen!"

"Yeah, I'm back," Akane whirled around, suddenly in Shampoo's face with a very stern expression, "But what's this about me finding you in the arms of some guy? Never mind I just did him a favor by sparing him one of your Death or Life kisses."

"Ah…" Shampoo said with a somewhat chagrinned expression, wondering how she was going to explain this despite her elation to see that Akane actually cared about the answer, "Aiyaa…"

"So now," Silk said as she appeared beside the couple, "What exactly is going on during our absence? Or do you want me to guess for you?"

"You guess?" Umi said as she slung her spatula over her back, having finished rendering senseless the last of the men on ice skates, "Well, the short version is that me, Comb and At0chan tried to take on these bozos, who are working for Cybele, by the way…"

"I rather had a sense that she was behind this," Silk replied, "Events are usually more interesting whenever she is around."

"Glad you're finding this amusing," Umi said, "But the bad news is that your friend just got Cat-napped by some wacko with curly hair, and Shampoo here was about to give chase when Loverboy tried to put the moves on her."

"I knew it was a bad idea to trust that Senzenen creep," Ranma growled, "Just as soon as you lower your guard guys like him always move in for the kill."

"You said it, Ranchan," Ukyo said, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Azusa and give her that spanking that Ryoga's mom was about to deliver."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Ryoga said, "Only…where did she go?"

"Oh my," Kasumi said, glancing around, "She appears to have disappeared."

"Laughing all the way at our expense no doubt," Kodachi growled, "Some company you are keeping these days, Tatewaki."

"Hold your tongue, Woman," Tatewaki replied, "My truce was with Mikado, not her. Though I must say that she is a fair bit more maidenly than some whom I could mention," he addedin a completely different voice.

"What was that?" Kodachi bristled, "I don't believe I heard you right."

"Enough!" Akane barked, "If Sensei Comb's been kidnapped…ah…Cat-napped, then we have to get her back, so let's not bicker about it, let's just do it!"

"Whoah," Nabiki said, "You go away a day and suddenly you're sounding bossy."

"Let's just say I've got reasons to feel pretty cocky right now, Nabiki," Akane smiled, "But we have to get Comb-Sensei back so I can explain just why I…"

"Watch out!" Ryoga cried, his umbrella flipping open and deflecting a paper spear that came hurtling at Akane's chest.

Heads turned and Ranma groaned, "Not you again!"

"None of you are going anywhere," the woman Lawyer said with menace as she stood there wrapped in paper armor holding up a paper sword and bristling with anger.

"Persistent, isn't she?" Kaori asked.

"I don't think she means to let us pass," noted Tatewaki.

"Let me handle this, Guys," Nabiki said, "I've got it covered."

She skated forward and the Paper Master braced herself and prepared to lauch an attack, but suddenly Nabiki turned her body sideways and leaned back on one side as her skates skidded on the ice, kicking up a spray of ice flakes that projected at the Paper Master, surprising her as she reflexively used paper to block the attacks.

All at once Nabiki righted herself, leaned forward and punched with a fist that she charged full of Ki energy, and-to the dismay of her foe-it went right through the now-soggy paper armor and struck the other woman on the chin, knocking her flat on her back, where she lay groaning softly on the ice as Nabiki turned around with a smug expression.

"See?" she said, "Like I said, got it covered."

"Whoah," Ranma mused, "Nice move, 'Biki."

"Yes, very well done, Little Sister," Kasumi agreed., smiling proudly.

"Now that's using the old head," Ukyo approved.

"Never saw coming," Shampoo cheered, "Sneaky girl worthy sister to Airen."

"Ah…would somebody mind explaining to me what's going on here?" Akane asked, "And where's Ryomi-chan?"

"Doing what she has to," Umi said, "Which is what we need to do, and since both of your Senior Instructors are out of commission it falls onto me to lead your merry band on a mission to rescue one of them. So get your skates off and let's get out of here, because I for one can't wait to see the look on that Chinese girl's face when she knows she owes me one."

"Glad to see you've got your heart in the right place, Auntie," Ukyo smiled, "You heard the lady, let's get moving!"

"Indeed, we shall," Silk replied, seeing Ryomi and a somewhat soggy looking Atsuko appearing from the locker room area, "To the heart of Madness we go."

"Heart of madness?" Kaori asked.

"You have never been to the Shiratori estate, have you?" Silk said serenely, "But fear not…you are about to find out my meaning the hard way."

"In meantime Akane tell Shampoo all about how training go," Shampoo said, latching onto the arm of the other girl, "Shampoo miss Airen. You miss Shampoo?"

"Ah…sure…like a heart attack," Akane said lopsidedly, but Nabiki was not the only one who took notice of the fact that she did not try to shake the Amazon off of her arm and left the auditorium in her company as side-by-side they went to see Azusa about a certain new addition to her "Collection…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticism/Shiratori Collection on Ebay: shadowmane

There once was a girl who had a little curl right in the center of her forehead, and when she was good she was very, very good, and when she was bad…well…judge for yourself in, "Trust Fund Terrors," or, "The House that Daddy Warbucks Built."

Be there…

X

_._,_._


	32. Chapter 32

Tsundere32

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Senjiro Heiki leaned back in his chair and contemplated the recently concluded battle zone, thinking to himself that some things never much changed in the world, regardless of their trappings.

Oh, certainly it was a novelty using Lawyers in the role of hired underlings in order to work your will. But at the same time it was a bit of gaudy showmanship that was unnecessarily extravagant and ostentatious. Even for a Demon like Cybele it was a bold showing of the hand that led one to suspect a game of misdirection was afoot in these proceedings.

Why expose her existence to the younger crowd, who up to this moment knew nothing about the ancient enemy of their elders? It implied that Cybele was either confident of her position and did not mind casting aside her anonymity in favor of an overt test of the capabilities of those whom she obviously intended to manipulate.

Or else she was acting hastily and displaying her hand this soon because she was afraid that matters were spinning out beyond her ability to control them. Either way the very fact that she was acting openly meant that the Game was about to rise to a whole new level and…

Of a sudden he felt it. Not a great disturbance but rather more like a ripple in a pond of still clear waters, implying that the light he felt was not yet of a kind that would set off his alarm bells. He glanced around but caught no sign of the presence he knew was near at hand.

Deciding to take a risk in showing his own hand he murmured, "You can come out now, little one. Did your mentor send you to spy on me, or did you just think it would make for a good joke?"

"Neither actually," the voice of the girl turned out to be much nearer than expected, and Sanjiro was dismayed to look up and see the raven haired Gaijin detach herself from a portion of the roof to drop down lightly to the floor, then straighten up and turn around as she said, "I was just feeling bored and decided to try out my new skills. It's not every day you get to test yourself out like a Ninja around a genuine Samurai. And you were doing the same thing to us earlier, so…"

"Most effective," Senjiro grudgingly admitted, "But it leads me to wonder. The Immortal you gained those abilities from…"

"What about that guy?" Leona asked, standing there willowy with a guitar strung across her back and not a sword in her hand, "He was a cocky bastard and he took me for granted. He thought he had taken me out when he tried to go up against Erin."

"More fool him," Senjiro said, "But still and all it seems strange that Hiroshi would drop his guard like that. I knew him from a long time back, fought with him several times, never decisively."

"So he wasn't a friend of yours?" Leona asked somewhat warily.

"Hardly," Sanjiro replied, "The world is a better place to be rid of him in my opinion."

"That's good to hear," Leona sighed, "I'm not proud of what I did. I didn't exactly take him down honorably. He just…pissed me off is all. Turned his back on me and thought I was nothing special."

"He left you an opening and you took it," Senjiro said, "Good for you. And now you are alive and he is not. So…where is Erin at the moment?"

"Shopping around," Leona replied, "Left me in my room with nothing to do. I may have learned the language but I'm not entirely up on the culture, and some of the shows on TV actually make me homesick for the States."

"Nothing is ever good on Television," Sanjiro remarked, "That never changes, regardless of the era."

"Yeah, well, it was pretty entertaining just now watching those guys fight off against those suits," Leona said, " I'm still new to this Martial Arts business, but I have to admit that was awfully impressive."

"You think so do you?" Senjiro smiled, "Compared with battles of the past it was just a mild skirmish for beginners. Though I do admit that some of them hold the promise of real potential, and with a bit of time and training they might actually realize it in the future."

"Is that why you're interested?" Leona asked, "Erin says you're some kind of Master sword trainer. Are you sizing one of them up to be your new student?"

"Something like that," Sanjiro replied, "But my techniques are not for just anyone. They can only be mastered at a price that is too steep for a normal mortal. I need extraordinarily gifted young minds and bodies who are willing to receive my perfect technique, which was created in an era when life was cheap and violence was common. It was a savage time that you who grew up in a peaceful era could never hope to comprehend."

He lifted a flask to his lips and sipped gently of its contents. Leona studied this and said, "Isn't it kind of early in the day to be drinking that stuff? I don't mean to tell you your business, but…"

"But if I was mortal you'd worry about the state of my liver?" Senjiro said in mild amusement, "In truth it soothes and comforts me and takes my mind away from the weary ache of tired bones. I quickened at a time when I was still mastering my technique, when I had yet to fully develop the Hiten Mitsurugi into the perfect Kenjuitsu, when I was wild and impulsive and very foolish, full of pride in myself and not very careful about my methods."

"You mean you perfected it after you became an Immortal?" Leona asked.

"And before the effects had fully set in that have befallen far too many of my students," Senjiro stared at one hand as if looking past the skin into the very bones themselves, "Back then I would train until my hands were bloody and raw and my fingers could barely grip a blade. I was so certain that I was on the verge of perfecting my technique. I knew that it was just within my grasp, and that all the injuries that I had inflicted upon myself were about to pay off as I broke through to the threshold of something that lay dangling just beyond my grasp."

"So what happened?" Leona asked.

"As I said I was very foolish and impulsive," Senjiro glanced away, "I allowed myself to be goaded into a duel with a man who was building a reputation for himself. A man whose flawless style impressed me, even as he ran me through to my very center."

"You lost?" Leona blinked.

"Obviously," Senjiro smiled, "But fortunately I did not lose my head when I lost the battle. My opponent honored me with a burial rather than a funeral pyre. I suppose that I have to be grateful to him for that, and for having at last shown me the secret that I was missing. It was at the point of death that I finally discovered what I was after. When I Quickened and returned to life I was puzzled and confused, but I took it for a sign that the Kami wanted me to continue on since I had finally crossed the threshold to mastery of the Hiten Mitsarugi Ryu."

"That guy you fought must have been pretty special," Leona marveled.

"Musashi was indeed a gifted man," Senjiro replied, "That is why his legend survives long after the rest of him was dust."

"Yeah, well…you ask me a technique that kills the guy who uses it by inches seems a little extreme, even for you Japanese," Leona remarked, "I really don't get this whole business with trying to be the best. I just want to live and travel the world with Erin and see how much I can get of life before somebody tries to take my head."

"Indeed, it looks rather good right where it is, attached to the rest of you," Senjiro mused, glancing from Leona's face to the guitar that girl carried, "Erin says that you have talent as a Minstrel. Would you do me the courtesy of playing something soothing for me?"

"Oh, you mean like a song?" Leona asked, slinging the guitar around to her front and then strumming the cords, pausing to tune the strings a bit before saying, "I know a lot of songs and I've been learning a few pop tunes in Japan. What would you like to hear?"

"Something from America," Senjiro replied, "I confess I am not very big on Idol music. I am a bit more of a traditionalist in my tastes."

"Well, I know a lot of songs by heart," Leona said, her fingers absently testing the range of her guitar, "I'm not sure what you mean by classical, but I think I know something that might get even an old fossil like you to pay attention…"

At once her hands began to flow over the chords, and Senjiro arched an eyebrow in surprise at the sweetness of the chords, but even more when he heard the melodious voice of the girl rise up to sing a ballad whose gentle pace had the feeling of aloof melancholy…

"It's empty now, no friendly face, and nothing lives within…

I look around and I find no trace to tell me what has been…

Somehow I've come to find there's no one here, no life I fear,

I came for nothing, they have gone…

And nobody's home…

No one's home…

"I came to love, perhaps to teach, but I believe somehow

This world that I was sent to reach has got no future now

Throughout the galaxy to spread the word and no one heard

I came for nothing, I'm alone…

And nobody's home…

No one's home…

"A requiem was never sung, no eulogy was read

No monument was carved in stone in memory of the dead

For those who made this place do not remain, they feel no pain…

A stranger fate was never known…

And nobody's home…

No one's home…

No one's home…

All at once Leona's hands quickened the pace and tempo, was suddenly her voice was fierce and full of energy and emotion…

"What's carried through the currents and being swept away,

The King is in his Closet, he's hiding from the day.

And though he owns all fortune this room is where he'll stay

And his world is filled with darkness turning gray…

"Gazing out the window of the forty second floor

He is separate from all others, no one knocks upon his door

And it might as well be raining 'cause the sunlight hurts his eyes,

And his ears will never hear the children's cries…

"Once proud and full of passion he fought the cause of man,

Many people loved his courage and many followed his command

He changed the old into the new and the course of things to come

And then one day they noticed he was gone…

"At first it didn't matter, no one seemed to care,

They all became too busy to find him anywhere

So no one knew, not even him, the problems he would find

On the day he journeyed deep into his mind…

"I close my eyes and go far away…away from this battlefield

Life is sweet, but I took it all for granted

And now I don't even know if I can tell you

Just what we were meant to believe…

"Allow me to forget this life, I've made my own,

I've held this nation in my hands and yet it's not my home;

Allow me just one question and one reason why…

Why this refugee of the family of man must die…

Tell me why…

'Daydreams filled his night times, and night dreams filled his days

Confusion and uncertainty, a puzzled mind in Hades

You thought he was so powerful and set upon his ways…

Well he left us all to travel through his maze…

I heard the King was dying, I heard the King was dead,

And with him died the chronicles that no one ever read

The closet's fully empty now, it's occupied by none

I draw the drapes, now destiny is done…"

Senjiro was looking at her with a startled expression, and Leona-who had been paying attention only to the music up to that point-asked, "What's wrong? Was I off key or something?"

"Ah…no…ah…not in the slightest," Senjiro hastily took a drink from his flask and sat upright, "A very…accomplished performance. You should go professional. With a voice like that, and that guitar work…"

"Thanks," Leona blushed a bit, "I've been taking pointers from Erin. She's encouraged me to explore my range, and ever since I started training with her…well…the guitar's been my refuge from having to worry about who I'm next going to fight."

"A sensible thing," Senjiro said, "A warrior needs more than swordplay to make them accomplished as a human being. What is the point of living forever if you cannot enjoy the finer things in life?"

"You mean like wine, women and song?" Leona asked.

"Exactly," Senjiro straightened up and lifted his coat from the back of his chair, "I thank you for the performance. It was very…refreshing. Of course I suspect you picked that tune for a not very subtle reason"

"It wasn't trying to be Freudian or anything," Leona shrugged, "I hope you weren't offended."

"No offense was possible," Senjiro mused as he slipped his sword through his sash.

All at once he drew, and Leona gasped, her hand only halfway to the hilt of her own concealed blade as she found the inner sharp edged curve of the reverse blade Sabato sword was pressed up against her throat.

"But take care to protect your head," Senjiro said coolly, then withdrew the blade and returned it to its scabbard, "Now that I know how precious is the gift that you were given it would be a loss to the world if you lower your guard for any reason."

"Ah…sure…no problem," Leona rubbed the spot where the blade had touched, just to assure herself that her head really was still attached.

"The world needs more than fighters to make life interesting," Senjiro said as he turned around, "And music contains a power that even swords can hardly match. That is why I respect you, Dubois-san, even more than your having prevailed over Hiroshi."

"Am I…too trusting?" Leona asked, "I didn't think my guard was down. Erin often attacks me like that when she wants to test my reflexes."

"Erin is very skilled," Senjiro replied without turning around, "But I still remain the Master of the Hiten Mitsarugi Ryu. The Kamiya Kishin style employed by the Tendo family has many advantage, even coupled with the Kaze-Hoten Ryu. But compared with my system they are but a beginner's fancy. That is why I must be careful in choosing my next apprentice."

"Lucky guy, whoever that is," Leona turned and stared at the now empty arena and said, "So, that blonde haired lady was a demon, huh? She didn't look so scary."

"That's because you have never seen her when she manifests her true form," Senjiro started moving away, "Believe me when that happens you will have no difficulty accepting that she truly is a demon from the lower hells."

"Hope that never happens," Leona said, "Erin says we're going to Osaka at the end of the week, but she wants us to stick around to see the skating match with that Senzenen guy. Something about a payback for old times sake."

"That sounds very much like Erin," Senjiro half smiled, "Good day to you, Dubois-san. I hope very much to hear you sing again when next our paths will cross."

"I'll try and pick out something a lot more cheery when that happens," Leona said.,

"No, I think what you shared was just suitable for my tastes," Senjiro mused, "Kansas, if I am not mistaken."

"I was big fan of them when they were hot a decade ago," Leona replied, "Before the lead guy went nutso and started writing Christian Gospel Rock."

"Tragic," Senjiro replied, and on that note they parted company, two very different persons who shared one thing in common…an uncanny knack for longevity and survival…

"Okay, so this is the place where that Shiratori brat lives?" asked Ranma.

"Patience, Ranma-kun," Nabiki urged, "The Shiratori estates are heavily guarded, just like the Kuno mansion. You don't just waltz in there unannounced and expect them to welcome us with open arms, do you? We need a plan…"

Ranma could not help sharing an uneasy glance with Kasumi, the both of them having a momentary flashback to events of the previous day and at once decided that Nabiki's recommendation was the sounder course of action.

"What plan, Sugar?" Ukyo asked, "We go in there, face whatever traps and guards they have set, whack them down and find Sensei, then get out of there."

"Is simple plan," Shampoo said, "Shampoo like."

"Now hold on a minute there," Akane said, "We can't just go barging into someone else'se house. It's trespassing. And besides, we need to find a way to get to Comb-sensei without putting her life in any kind of danger."

"I might have some ideas to that effect," Kodachi said, "After all, the Shiratori mansion is constructed along similar lines to that of the Kuno mansion. We even use the same contractor service."

"Now that's a reassuring idea," Ranma rolled his eyes and thought that someone ought to look into that contracting firm to see if they outfitted the headquarters for any super villains.

"Would someone please explain to me what this is all about?" Kaori pleaded, "That girl with the curly hair stole a cat from you, a cat in a block of ice. But now you are saying that what she really took was your Sensei?"

"Yeah…well…it's a little complicated," Ranma replied, "You might have trouble understanding it if you don't see it for yourself, but it involves these things they call curses…"

"A place called Jusenkyo in central China," Kasumi elaborated, "Called the Springs of Eternal Sorrow. Sensei told us much about their history and how anyone who falls into one of the hundred or more cursed pools takes on the form of that thing or person who last drowned there."

"What, that old children's fable?" Kaori asked, only to see the looks that were turned on her from all corners, "Um…they are mythical…are they not?"

"Believe me, Kaori-dono," Ryoga said, "If you had been there you wouldn't be so quick to dismiss their power."

"I went there with Mom chasing after Ryo-kun when he got lost," Ryomi explained, "I'm lucky I didn't fall into one of the bloody things or I'd have to avoid taking cold showers for the rest of my life."

"Cold water activate Curse," Shampoo explained, "Warm water restore to normal. That why Shampoo mother no like getting splash with water. Is no just because she Cat when curse active."

"Surely you are jesting about that," Koari said with a dismayed expression.

"Wish we were," Ranma said tensely, "It ain't fun having to watch out for cold water, which always seems to find you when you least expect it. And then you gotta walk around in your cursed body until you can find a source of hot water, which can be really tough when you don't have hands to grab onto stuff, like Comb-Sensei."

"You mean to say that some of you have curses brought upon you by Jusenkyo?" Kaori asked.

"We'll be sure to catalogue them for you once we get through with this," Ukyo said, "I just wish I knew what was keeping Atsuko-sensei, Aunt Umi and Aunt Silk right now. This waiting around is getting on my nerves something awful."

"Yeah, well…considering Mom's direction sense," Kaori said, "And the fact she turns into a Fox when she gets wet, I'm just hoping she doesn't have any accidents in finding her way back to us. Otherwise we'll have two parents that we've gotta rescue."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo averred, "Is strange Ryoga-mother and Shampoo-mother both have too-too similar curses."

"Yeah, kind of a coincidence if you ask me," Akane frowned, "Wonder how that happened?"

"I am having some difficulty adjusting to this notion," Kaori murmured, "A woman turns into a cat through a magical spell…and another becomes a fox?"

"Yeah, and don't ask me what happens to the conservation of energy and matter," Nabiki said, "Comb-sensei weighs about ten pounds in her cat form, but as a grown up woman…"

""Let's not go there, Nabiki," Akane urged with a slight grimace, "You know what happened that one time when she and Atsuko-Sensei went at it about their weight."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo shuddered.

"Yeah, that wasn't pretty," Ranma grimaced, "Took half an hour for Pop and Aunt Silk to calm them down, and by that time they'd managed to wreck a good chunk of the financial district, and broke down the walls of the local Zoo, setting most of the animals loose upon the town."

"How undignified that was," Kodachi scowled, "Because of their antics the local city council was found swarming with baboons."

"Well," Ryoga murmured, "Isn't that the fault of the voters?"

"In all that confusion Pop found himself locked up in the zoo along with a female Panda," Ranma snorted, "Probably thought they were gonna breed him."

Despite herself Nabiki laughed at the image, "Now that's funny! Of course that also means that you and Ryoga-kun might have wound up with a baby panda for a sibling."

"Panda?" Kaori asked.

"Later," Ukyo urged, stifling a chuckle that formed in her as her mind held the image of Genma fathering a panda, which she knew Ryoga and Ranma both were thinking about with mingled amusement and horror.

"Sensei and Aunt Atsuko are certainly very energetic when they decide to work out," Kasumi noted, "You would never know from all the fighting they do that they're really good close friends beneath it all."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Moms?" Ryomi asked in askance, "Because if that's friendship then I'd hate to see what they were like when they were at each other's throats over Uncle Saotome."

"Oh, they had their moments," Silk herself remarked, startling the younger kids huddling in the bushes by the gates to the Shiratori estate as none of them had sensed her approach until she announced it.

"Yeah, like I want to relive past glories," Atsuko said dismissively, "Well, the good news, Kids, is that we fount out where they're keeping Comb. The bad news is that it's one of the most heavily guarded areas of the whole estate. Even Silk found it tough getting in there to spy around. And there's traps set all over the place…" she shuddered slightly, "I know. I found some of them the hard way."

"Well, it is fortunate that I had the good sense to disable the electronic security devices or else they would already know by now that we are here," Silk remarked, "But that means that we must move quickly to exploit the gap iin their defenses or they will have time enough to activate their backup systems. Fortunately there is one more advantage that can work in our favor, one that is likely to cause a distraction when it occurs…which I estimate to happen in another few minutes."

"A Distraction?" Ranma asked, "Like…what is that?"

"The brat put Comb under a heat lamp to thaw her out of that ice block," Atsuko replied, "It was pretty much melted when we left her…and if I know Comb, when she recovers from that she's gonna be in one of her mood swings."

"Then we had best move quickly," Kasumi urged, "Or Sensei will likely effect her own liberation without us."

"That's assuming she leaves the place standing when she gets through with them," Silk averred, "But I agree that haste is in order. So…this way, we'll show you the best path for circumventing their defenses…"

It is a known fact that biological activities slow down when the body temperature is lowered beneath a certain threshold. It is also known that the swelling of ice crystals in the blood stream is likely to cause irreparable damage if the process is conducted slowly, one of many reasons why Cryogenic preservation is only done through "Flash Freeze" techniques that preserve biological integrity without disruption of the cellular structure.

The human body normally functions within a range of six degrees of core temperature, and when internal heat dropped below that threshold hypothermia sets in and normal biological activities, such as heart rate, cease to function. The potential damage to internal organs could have severe traumatic effect and lead to certain death unless revival is effected within a certain standard threshold.

However, when one is as well trained in the harnessing of Chi techniques as an Amazon who had as extensive a medical knowledge of the body as Comb it is possible to arrest these functions for a time without suffering serious permanent damage. As Comb routinely kept a reserve of Chi swelling in her body through the Chakra centers that lined her internal network she was always ready to repulse sudden changes in her environment. Even altering bodies from her human shape to her cat-form did not disrupt her basic ability to "charge" herself with life-infusing energies so that her internal organs, her heart and her brain, even her lungs, which would normally fill with fluids and suffocate her. All the vital areas that truly matter, could be preserved in their entirety in spite of the inability to draw breath.

So it was that she could mimic being frozen while biding her time to wait until the ice around her thawed to the point where she could crack it. Which-given that the girl who had taken her captive was kind enough to provide heat lamps to speed up the process-meant that she was fully able to finish the job of her own liberation only a bit short of an hour after being flash frozen in her cursed form.

The minute she was free, however, she issued a cat-sneeze. Just because she could escape being killed by the ice did not mean that she was totally proof against things like pneumonia. She glanced around and found herself in an area that looked like a taxidermist's shop, and suffered a momentary shudder for an entirely different reason than her recent cold spell.

No question what the people here had intended to do with her the moment that she thawed out, which was one more reason shy she hastened to skip out of there on her four good feet, soggy wet fur and everything, but very much alive and able to move free and unencumbered.

Only problem was where to go? Slipping out of that shop of horrors brought her to a long corridor down which she saw numerous objects on display in both directions. Comb suffered herself to have a moment of quiet dismay at the weird collection of objects that Azusa had accumulated over the course of time, and confirmed in her own mind that the girl was loonier than a fruit bat that had imbibed one too many fermented grapes.

However a sudden whiff of something caught her immediate notice. Scented perfumes mixed with a touch of human aroma, a mild increase in the humidity levels. She followed her nose and found her way into a different chamber that was obviously a bedroom.

And adjoining that a luxurious spa-centered bath filled with bubbles and one bubble-headed girl who was humming a merry tune while soaking herself in the lap of exorbitant richness.

Comb had never been one to give much of a fig about politics, especially the rancid kind that were touted about back home in Communist-controlled China. But one look at all the incredible excess of luxury being heaped upon one spoiled rotten rich child was enough to make her rethink her position on the redistribution of wealth. There was no telling how many mouths back home could be fed with the money that it took just to keep that girl's mane of curly hair primped and blow dried.

But as Politics was not her primary obsession at the moment she more practically took a running leap and dove right into the bath water. Azusa only had a moment to spy her moving and said, "Michelle?"

One second later a six foot tall soaking wet naked Amazon emerged, purple mane of hair flying around her face like a whip-saw as she towered over the astonished girl and snarled, "DO I LOOK LIKE A MICHELLE TO YOU, YOU LITTLE TWERP?"

Azusa shrieked, and that was when all heck broke loose throughout the mansion…

"I told you to go right, didn't I?" Nabiki complained as she kept a firm grip on the hand of Ukyo, who was dangling over a pit fall full of pointy spikes but for Nabiki's timely intervention.

"Okay, so I went left, so sue me already!" Ukyo cried desperately, "Now pull me up, will you?"

"Don't tempt me about the suing part," Nabiki urged, only to find Ranma bent over her, to which she said, "Ah…Ranma-kun?"

"Let me help," He said, and suddenly Nabiki felt herself being lifted off of the pit, Ukyo and all, and both of them deposited on a safer section of the floor that was not sporting a trap at the moment.

"Would you kids stop playing around already?" Atsuko snapped, her back braced up against a section of wall that was attempting to make her a lot thinner by spreading her body up against the opposite wall, but for the fact that Hibiki Strength was a lot higher in threshold than the pneumatic presses were rated to handle.

"We've got you, Mom!" said Ryomi as she and Ryoga leant their own considerable energies to prying the walls further apart so that their mother could wiggle out of the gap and emerge to relative safety.

"Remind me once again why this was considered to be the safer path?" Kaori asked as she was presently perched in a most uncomfortably contorted position, having dodged a number of projectile-like spears that had imbedded themselves in the wall directly behind her.

"If this safe path, Shampoo hate see no-safe path," Shampoo said as she was patting down Akane to assure herself that all body parts were still attached, their clothing rent and torn in numerous places but with only a few cuts and scrapes for their troubles.

Akane took note of the fact that Shampoo's hands were not merely touching her in areas that were likely to be damaged but chose deliberately to ignore the point for once as she glanced back at the ruined metal saw blades that had tried to slice them into little pieces. Aloud what she said was, "There ought to be a law against having stuff like that installed as part of an anti-burglar system."

"Is everyone all right then?" Kasumi asked, alone among them seeming to have escaped serious difficulties, though her bokken was badly splintered and broken off at the mid-way point.

"Looks like it so far," Ranma said, "But this place is a death trap. It's even worse than your place, Kdoachi."

"I beg your pardon?" Kodachi looked up from where she was trying bandages on to her shins, her legs suffering red welt marks from where they had been gripped by metal octopus tentacles, "I most certainly have no idea to what you are alluding."

"On come on already," Ranma sniffed, "You already admitted that you guys even use the same contractor."

"Yes, but there are substantial differences in the level of our security protocols," Kodachi said primly, glancing back at the device that she had managed to disable with her ribbon, "For example…I do not recall Sasuke ever installing something like that as a part of his routine."

She was staring specifically at a part of the tentacle machine that was sporting a rod-shaped appendage that had projected up from the seat position of the device with the obvious intention of forcing a victim of its grasp to be compelled to "ride" that ball-tipped projection in a very uncomfortable portion of one's posterior anatomy.

"I'm with you, Sugar," Ukyo said with rounded eyes, "Whoever came up with that must either be a real pervert…or does Hentai Manga in his spare time."

"I know some places where a thing like that would count as recreational equipment," Nabiki noted, only to hastily add, "I mean…not personally as if I'd go to such a place, of course…"

"My apologies," Silk appeared once again, "I had thought to deactivate most of these devices, but apparently they shifted to the back-up system somewhat earlier than I had expected."

"Try warning us a little sooner next time, will you?" complained Umi as she finished extricating herself from the tangle of webs in which she had found herself ensnared, "That's always been the problem with you, Silk. You lack the focus to follow through on things, and you're too easily distracted at a moment when you need focus and concentration."

"Well excuse me for not being as perfect as my grandmother," Silk replied, then turned and said, I sense Comb's presence over in that direction. We will have to proceed more cautiously than this if we wish to avoid more unfortunately encounters with the home security systems that we seem to keep tripping up at every juncture."

"That would be appreciated," Kodachi said as she straightened up and then paused to think, "I wonder…if they are using the same contract firm for their home security, then it would make sense that they have similar deactivation codes. If I can just locate one of the terminals I should be able to input the password that will allow us to bypass what remains of their systems."

"That makes sense," Nabiki remarked as she carefully got down from her purchase along the edge of a dining table.

"Why didn't you mention it sooner if you could do that?" asked Ranma.

"Because you obviously did not ask," Kodachi replied, then glanced around and said, "Over there. That would be the most logical place to hide the terminus. Now if I can just get there without further incident and…"

She took a step forward but suddenly encountered Silk's golden flute. She was about to ask what was the meaning of this rude gesture when an arrow stuck to the floor not ten centimeters away from where her foot was about to land.

"Oh," she said faintly, her expression almost comically poignant.

Nabiki glanced at Akane and said, "Would somebody bother to remind me again why I'd doing this when nobody's paying me to be here risking life and limb?"

"Because it goes with the job description?" Akane shrugged in tacit resignation.

"Okay, listen up, Guys," Ranma said to those around them, "We need to get 'Dachi over to that pedestal over there. Preferably without her turning into a pin cushion. So what say the rest of us run interference?"

"I would like nothing better than to accommodate, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, holding up the stub of her bokken, "However…Oh, thank you very much," she said as Shampoo handed her a spear.

"Is no to mention, Big-Sister Kasumi," pointing to a jumbled suit of armor laying broken and dented upon the floor, "Metal man no need anymore. Shampoo happy to provide."

"You know," Akane remarked, "There are times when you're not so bad to have around."

Shampoo puffed up with evident pleasure and said, "Akane no think Shampoo annoying pest anymore?"

"Let's not push it too far," Akane urged, turning to the others, "I say we give Ranma's plan a try, guys. Are you with me?"

There was a chorus of affirming cheers, but right before they could put their plan into effect they herd a clicking sound and turned to see Senzenen standing by the pillar in question, calmly pressing several buttons, and then looking at them and smiling, "Okay. Now it's safe to cross."

"How long have you been standing there?" Ryoga wondered.

"I just got here," Senzenen replied, "Which was long enough to hear your stirring speech in support of undertaking group action. Not a bad plan by itself, but it pays to know where the Shiratori family hides the off-switch, and what the password is."

"Well…thanks…I think," Ranma said with a non-plussed expression.

"You're here to find someone valuable to you," Senzenen replied, "We may have our differences but I don't approve of kidnapping. And Azusa can be such an annoying little pest sometimes. I can't believe that our fathers actually make us perform together, even if her skating skills are first rate."

"Ever think about finding yourself a less psychotic partner?" Ryomi asked.

"Are you volunteering?" Senzenen asked, "Believe me, I'd like nothing better. One gets tired of constantly having to deal with malformed personality types whose pleasing appearance masks a heart that is steeped in lunacy."

"Takes one to know one," Ukyo murmured darkly.

"Perhaps your partner needs a helpful big brother who would be willing to guide her away from whatever troubling demons afflict her mind," Kasumi said, "Driving her to madness."

"Clearly you are the soul of compassion, Tendo-san," Senzenen cooed, "More than ever I look forward to our match when I intend to claim from you my one thousandth kiss, which will be all the sweeter for the nectar of your beauty."

Ranma was about to say more when he suddenly felt the nape hairs at the back of his neck stand up and he turned to see Kodachi manifesting a huge battle aura, which was more than a bit alarming.

"Save the smooth talk for later, Romeo," Akane turned to the others and said, "Let's go find Comb-Sensei."

They started forward again, cautious as they approached the long corridor down which they could see display after display of objects and items whose intrinsic value ranged from expensive to insignificant with total irregularity and no discernable rhyme or purpose.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo murmured softly.

"You said a mouthful, Sugar," Ukyo averred with distaste.

"What a bunch of junk," Ryomi said, "This girl's psychotic if she collects stuff like that and puts them on display just because she finds them cute."

"And Comb could wind up here as one of those displays," Atsuko said with a wary glance at several stuffed animals, which prompted her to involuntarily shudder.

"I'd think you would have actually welcomed that in the old days," Umi remarked, "But I have to say this girl's taste isn't just eclectic, it's downright distasteful."

Ryoga kept glancing from side to side with an uneasy expression. Kaori noted this but merely said, "I certainly can agree with both the eclectic and distasteful part of that statement. But the question still remains…how can a woman of her size be rendered into a cat so helpless that she could fall prey to one who is clearly several tea leaves shy of a full pot?"

"You be surprise what Cursed Springs do to body," Shampoo said, "Is no for nothing that they call them Cursed Springs."

"Do you bear one of these curses yourself then?" Kaori asked.

"No, thank Ancestors," Shampoo replied, but then gave a sly look and said, "But Ryoga go to Jusenkyo chasing after Ranma."

"Yeah, that's right," Ranma smiled, "Only my Bro there's too shy to show off his curse in front of everybody else…"

"Shut up, Ranma," Ryoga snapped, "Like you go around showing off your curse in front of me."

"Hey, that's different," Ranma said, "It ain't fun what I turn into. You got no idea of what I go through…"

"You two are both curse victims?" Kaori asked.

"More like a comedy team, not to mention a great source of endless jokes and amusement," Nabiki grumbled.

"Long story," Akane said, "And while we're on a different subject, mind telling me again how Uncle Saotome made a deal with your dad to engage Ranma to you AND my big sister?"

"Oh my, we're at the end of the corridor already," Silk said with just a touch more haste than was strictly necessary, "Now, be prepared. We are about to confront the Tigress in her den, and she no doubt will have reservations about us absconding with one of her treasured pets. So be ready for anything that she might have in store for us…"

Silk tapped the door with her flute and it opened as though on pneumatic hinges, then the crew from the Tendo dojo tensed and readied themselves as they began to enter the bedroom of Azusa…

Only to halt in place as they found Comb sitting on the bed, wearing a borrowed night robe while cradling Azusa on her lap while softly humming a musical tune as she rocked gently back and forward.

There was an awkward pause before Kodachi said, "Well…this was unexpected."

Comb looked up and moved a hand to her lips, making a shushing sign as she patted Azusa on the back and continued to cradle her in her arms.

"Oh my," Kasumi said softly, "Sensei?"

Comb checked to reassure herself then looked up and spoke softly, "She's asleep. Took me half an hour to get her that way. Didn't even have to hit one of her sleep centers either."

"Comb," Atsuko made vague hand gestures as if to say, "What the hell?"

"I got her to open up to me," Comb spoke with that same soft voice of before, "The child was terrified when first she saw me rising up out of the bath water. The words just came tumbling out of her. I couldn't get them to stop."

"Ah…you've…just lost me, Sensei," Ranma admitted.

"I believe that I understand," Silk remarked, "The distress that I was sensing was not coming from you. It was from this child."

"She's been through a lot," Comb said, "Ever since her mother passed away. The child has created a dream world for herself to escape from a reality that she is not able to manage on her own. It seems that she has been living in a pretty cage where her every whim is indulged by her benefactors. But the one thing that she needs more than all of this is the compassion of her mother. Her extreme behavior is rooted in this as a defense against the demons within her."

"Then she should join a support group, as I have," Kodachi said, "Many have suffered hardship and misfortune in their lives without resorting to such absurdly irrational behavior as collecting odd bits to surround herself like museum pieces on display."

"But have you ever suffered the betrayal of a guardian, Kuno-san?" Comb asked, "Who sexually abused you at an age when you did not even know what sex was?"

"What?" Ranma blinked.

"Oboy," Nabiki paled.

"You're kidding," Ryoga said in horror.

"I don't think she is, Big Bro," Ryomi whispered.

"Kami-sama…" Ukyo breathed.

"I see," Umi said with a frown, "Now it all makes sense…"

"To you, maybe," Atsuko said with the disgust that could only be felt by a mother.

Kodachi was appalled, "I…had no idea…"

"No way," Akane averred.

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo whispered.

"But…she is just a child," said Kaori, "Who could ever think to do such a thing?"

"Someone who thought a pretty child was just a bauble to be toyed with and used," Silk replied, "Much as she toys with the things that belong to other people."

Ranma whirled around and saw Senzenen there and growled, "Did you know about this?"

To his relief the other boy looked round-eyed with dismay, "I…no…of course not. Why should I even imagine such a thing? She…Azusa…?"

"So, the secret finally comes out," said a man standing directly behind him, "As I knew one day it surely would."

Senzenen whirled around and said, "Jenkens?"

"Please understand, Master Senzenen," an old man wearing the trademark uniform of a butler replied, "I have been with the Shiratori family my whole entire life. Serving them has been my privilege and my honor…but also my burden as it means that I have seen much go on in this estate that I would rather keep to myself until my dying breath."

"Did you know who did this to Azusa?" Senzenen reached out and gripped the man by his upper arms and shook him, "Out with it, Man! Who was it? Was it you?"

The bushy eyebrows of the man twitched sharply and with some dignity he replied, "Most certainly not. I would never do anything to hurt Mistress Azusa. My whole career has been built around serving her every want and need. I have a sacred duty to see to it that she has every luxury provided to her that money can offer…"

"But some things money cannot purchase," said Silk, "So why don't you tell us more about the type of man it is who inspires so much loyalty in you? Especially after what became to this child's mother."

The elderly man looked startled, "You know? But…how…?"

"You just told me what I needed to know to confirm my suspicions," Silk replied, "Her mother is still alive, isn't she?"

The butler took a half step backwards as Senzenen released him, asking, "Jenkens?"

"She…could not take being around the Master," the elderly man looked away, eyes hidden in shadows, "She wanted a divorce, but the terms that he settled for required her to…abandon miss Azusa."

"I see," Umi remarked, "And since custody rights in Japan normally fall upon the mother the only way he could get custody of Azusa was in making her sign over her rights."

"That makes sense," Nabiki said grimly, "And while Mommy's away Daddy dearest gets lonely."

"What mother could possibly do that and have any right to call herself a mother?" Atsuko bristled, not seeing the pained expression that crossed the features of Umi.

"I did something very similar," Comb replied, "I'm in no position to judge…though at least I never gave up visitation rights to Shampoo. Sometimes being near your own child…is almost enough to make it bearable."

"Aiyaa," said Akane, then glanced at Shampoo aid averred, "I thought I'd say it for you."

"Is appreciated, Airen," Shampoo softly noted.

"What kind of a guy is this creep who makes his own wife give up his only daughter?" Ukyo frowned.

"I don't know," Ranma replied, "The kind who who marries his daughter off without asking her opinion first? Ah…did I say something…?" he asked as he suddenly noticed the looks that he was getting from both Kaori and Kasumi.

And Ukyo as well, albeit covertly.

"I think the point is…what kind of a creep does that and then takes it out on his own kid?" Ryomi grimaced, "I may be part Oni but I can't even imagine what a disgusting animal he'd have to be to do a thing like that."

Jenkens sighed, "I do appreciate that you mean well. And were circumstances different I would agree with you and insist on seeing justice rendered. However."

"However?" Senzenen asked.

"I am a loyal servant of this house," the man replied, "And I am sworn to protect its reputation, and my master," he said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a revolver, "I'm very sorry about this, but I cannot allow you to report what you know to the authorities."

"Jenkens…?" Senzenen backed away, staring at the weapon with a look of shock, "What are you…?"

"So that's the way it is with you, huh?" Ranma said, suddenly standing at the side of the other boy, "The big confession and then the admission of guilt? Sound like a cheap story for a Manga plotline."

Jenkens moved the gun fractionally and said, "Please do not try anything. I happen to be quite good with this, and as fast as you are you…"

The man suddenly found himself holding air as Ranma twirled the pistol about on one finger.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Oh…my…" Jenkens flexed his fingers and then looked up and said, "It appears that I may have misjudged you, young man. But, fortunately, there is more than one way to skin a cat."

"Hey!" Comb called out softly, unintentionally awakening the child in her lap, wholooked up wnd saw something in the hand of Saotome Ranma.

Jenkens held up the other hand and displayed an object that looked like a remote control device, depressing a button while caused a humming noise to resonate all around them.

Kodachi sniffed the air and then cried, "Gas!"

"Sonuva…" Nabiki gasped, covering her mouth and nose with one hand

"You Jackass…" Umi snarled, meaning to draw her spatula, only to find herself suddenly falling to her knees, as was Atsuko beside her.

"A mild neurotoxin," Jenkens said as suddenly, one by one, the young people in the room started to find themselves becoming dizzy, "No lasting permanent effects, though it will quite disable even the most adept of you. I, of course, have been inoculated with the anti-agent, and Mistress Azusa is similarly immune."

"You son of a…" Ranma found himself suddenly leaning on Senzenen, who himself was fighting for balance.

"Once you are fully unconscious I will summon the staff and see you are properly disposed of," the man replied, "We've gotten quite good at covering up for Mistress Azusa and…"

"Pierre, Pierre!" Azusa cried as she snatched the gun out of the nerveless hand of the semi-conscious Ranma.

"No…don't…!" Comb took a step forward and fell to her knees at the foot of the bed.

"Miss Azusa…?" Jenkens looked horrified, "Be careful with…!"

Not surprisingly the gun went off accidentally, and Azusa looked startled. The loud noise made her drop the weapon and say, "Azusa didn't mean to do that…"

"Ah…ah…quite…all right, Ma'am…" Jenkens said, slowly glancing down at the spreading red stain that was forming around his stomach, "Oh dear…this will be hard to get…out…"

All at once he was flat on his back as Kodachi pushed him to the floor and said, "Be silent, you idiot, or you will bleed to death. And you…get some bandages quickly! Do you want him to die from your carelessness?"

The curly haired girl was in shock, "A-Azusa…Azusa…Jenkens!"

"Oh for pity's sake, now you turn all girly?" Kodachi glanced around, seeing that she was one of the only ones still conscious and functioning, "I need air! We have to clear this room or…"

All at once she heard a loud "KIIII" in a voice that was familiar to her ears, and suddenly a rush of wind went past her to strike the far wall of the corridor, knocking a large hole through the brick reinforced plaster, and with a start Kodachi looked up and said, "Brother?"

"Took me an accursed long time to find my way out of that pitfall," Tatewaki said, glancing around, "Kasumi-dono!" And then he repeated his sword stroke and knocked a big hole through the windows of Azusa's bedroom, immediately clearing the vapors away and allowing clean air to replace the toxic gasses.

Silk rose from the floor, her face covered by one sleeve, and she said, "Well done Master Kuno. Now, help your sister to save the life of that man."

"This fool?" Kuno asked, "I saw him pull a gun but was not in time to disarm him. Is he the villain who is responsible for all of this?"

"As a matter of fact he is," Silk replied, "But that is not relevant to the moment."

"You mean…the Butler really did do it?" called Akane from where she was hugging the floor, keeping a hand over her nostrils.

"Yes, but If he dies with all of his sins unconfessed then young Shiratori here will bear the stain of guilt for his slaughter," Silk remarked with a frown, "And his master, the true villain of it all, will escape the hand of justice."

"Lady Azusa?" Tatewaki blinked, seeing the girl looking up at him with trembling lips and at once he got down on one knee as he said, "Fear naught. Your Knight in shining armor has arrived. I, the Great Tatewaki Kuno, shall do all that is within my power to…"

"Yes, and on that note would you come here and press those hands of yours down on this wound, brother dear?" Kodachi urged, "As much as a part of me would dearly like to see this fool perish, if he does so then Azusa-san will be the one who pays for it. Sasuke!"

All at once the diminutive man-servant appeared, "By your leave, Mistress?"

"Summon an ambulance and a medical team at once," Kodachi urged, "Oh, and a news team along with the authorities. Tell them that we will be making an official announcement once this malefactor is hauled away for appropriate attention."

"A news team, Kuno-san?" Silk asked with an amused expression.

"Some things should never be hidden away from the light of day," Kodachi said, "I well understand the power of money and how it can silence chattering voices and make crimes disappear into the crevices. But when you give the press a story that has elements of sex and violence within it…that takes more than money to do away with."

"Can't argue with your reasoning there, Kuno-san," said Nabiki, who was moving crab-like across the floor to check Ranma's condition, having satisfied herself already about Kasumi and Akane.

"By the way, Tachi-kun," Kodachi turned to look up at her elder, "Why are you unaffected by the gasses that overcame the others?"

"After growing up in the same house with you, Little Sister?" Tatewaki replied, "I doubt much that there is any poison known to man that would have more than a slight affect on me."

"Oh," Kodachi decided to let that one slide, but her cheeks colored nonetheless as she caught the glance that Nabiki turned on her, while prompted her to scowl and say, "What is on your mind, Peasant?"

"Just thinking something," Nabiki smiled back, "Never thought I'd say this before, but you're handy to have around, Kuno-san."

Kodachi blinked at that but looked away and said, "It took you this long to figure that out? I had taken you for being more intelligent than that."

"I have my moments," Nabiki remarked, "Just the same I think most of us should be gone by the time the Cops arrive. You might be able to explain yourself and Kuno-kun but I doubt the reat of us can come up with an alibi for what we're doing here en mass."

"I shall assist you in removing your classmates," Tatewaki said, "They should recover in time, but we must make haste. Kodachi and I shall attend to what needs be done here, and as for Senzenen-san…well…he might be a worthy voice of support for our contentions."

"Yes," said Senzenin grimly. "There are some things even I cannot tolerate, and this is one of them"

"Then let it be so," Silk said, glancing around, "Now…what was that antidote spell that grandmoter taught me to use on these occasions? Some good old fashioned smelling salts would be of use…"

"Will these do?" Kodachi held up two small vails of suspicious looking brown fluid, "They are a universal antidote that I carry. As Tachi says…around me it pays to be prepared."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I stop by to get a bite to eat," Nabiki averred, taking the vials that Kodachi offered as in the distance police sirens began to be heard, lending urgency to the moment as she set about reviving her family and classmates, all the while thinking that this would make for one hell of a story on the front pages, and how much the Shiratori estate might pay to withold a few of the details…

Continued.

The Match arrives and the opponents square themselves against one another, but who shall prevail in, "Leaping Leotards," or, "Hot and Cold running Idiots."

Be there…

X

_._,_._


	33. Chapter 33

Tsundere33

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Oh my gawd…." Ranko said as she slowly turned around, dismayed at the devastation that was all around her, the many bodies lying strewn about the yard surrounding her family's ancestral estate. There looked as if there might be a hundred or more of them, all dead, and clearly fallen in battle. And the sheer devastation rendered to both house and dojo, was appalling, both of which were only just barely standing, as though subject to a major war zone.

She scanned the numerous bodies laying everywhere then saw one that was familiar to her and rushed to the side of that person. Kneeling down she quickly examined for a pulse and found her friend, Sanosuke Sayo, alive…if only just barely.

"Sayo-chan," she urged as she turned the girl to face her, only to see the blood that was trickling from her mouth, "Who did this to you guys?"

"Ranko-san," Sayo's eyes slowly opened, "It…has been a while…" she said, then coughed very gently.

"Don't try to talk," Ranko said, realizing how lame that was, though it affirmed to her just why it ways people always said that in the movies and Videos, "Save your strength. I'll get you to someone who can help you."

"Don't bother," Sayo said, "It's too late for me. In any event. Hiroshi-sama?"

Ranko glanced around and spotted a dark stained area where a man lay amid a pile of bodies, limbs twisted in ways that were not natural, even for one of mixed Dark and Human blood. She grimaced, her Pendant and senses not finding any life in that quarter.

"Afraid he's had it. Sorry…I know what he meant to you…."

"He was my husband," Sayo said, "This was to be our wedding day."

"Really?" Ranko blinked, "I mean…when I saw you last you were just dating…"

"That was some time ago…as I reckon these things," Sayo said, "But stay your tears. It is good that we should go together…"

"And how the hell do you figure that?" Ranko snapped, only to stop herself as she said, "Sorry…I just can stand it when folks give up like that. You've got to hang on. I'll take you somewhere to get those wounds fixed up. But…who attacked you?"

"Not…entirely sure…" Sayo's voice sounded weaker, "They came at us from all around…some human, others of the Dark…so many of the latter…"

"Hold that thought," Ranko said as she paused to close her eyes, only to react with a start, "It's not working!"

"Just as well," Sayo said, "My guess is…there were some…who objected to our union. But Hiroshi and I…have thwarted them…for now we will be…together…forever…"

Her voice trailed off and Ranko said, "Sayo? Sayo? Oh gawd! Don't…don't let go! Please…don't leave me…"

But her words lacked potency as she felt the body of her friend go limp before her eyes. Sayo's labored breathing ceased and she seemed to compose herself as though to rest her eyes…and would never open them again within this lifetime.

"Why?" Ranko felt her eyes swell with tears, "Why did this happen?"

"Who knows?" a sympathetic voice said from close nearby, "A marriage of Human and Dark spawn. Somebody objected. My guess is that same somebody wanted them out of the way and was willing to do anything to put a stop to their wedding bliss."

Ranko turned and glanced over her shoulder, "Uncle Ryoga?"

She saw the older man standing there in his dark leather trench coat, looking with sorrowful eyes as he nodded his tacit acknowledgement of her recognition and said, "Your father sent me in to try and pull you back. You know that you're not supposed to be here."

"But I had to see for myself," Ranko stared down at her friend, feeling sorrow clench at her heart, along with a sense of growing outrage, "She was one of my best friends…"

"I well know how it feels to lose one, but you have to listen to what I say, Ranko-chan," her uncle gently urged, "This timeline has been sealed off for a reason. It's under quarantine as an infected Timeline. This incident sparks a chain of events that the Time Council has judged to be too destructive to the basic structure of the Multiverse. That's why we had it isolated from other adjoining timelines where this sort of thing didn't happen."

"But why would anybody want to ruin Sayo's happiness?" Ranko asked staring at the slowly dissolving body that had been Hansumo Hiroshi, "She loved that guy. She would have done anything for him, especially have his kids. I know, I've visited them on one of my adventures."

"That's on a separate timeline," Ryoga said, "We managed to divert at an earlier point to preserve the integrity of the Timestream. On that Line your friend is still very much alive and well and enjoys quite a honeymoon…considering the guy she married can…well…you know," he said with a somewhat awkward expression.

Ranko very slowly stood up and looked around, taking notice of the other bodies that were either dissolving or more slowly decomposing in the normal state of all matter. It was quite a heavy toll. Sayo and her husband obviously did not go down gently, taking a lot of their assailants with them as the reverse side of her Sakabato had clearly come into play on this last fateful battle.

"She may still be alive," Ranko said, "But the memory of her dying is going to be with me quite a while, Uncle. And I could have saved her, too, if only my pendant were still working."

"Oh, it works just fine," Ryoga assured her, "But it can't penetrate the heavy Quarantine field that your mother has slapped around this whole dimension. The only way in or out is the door through which I entered, and that's where I'm taking you now."

"Just a minute," Ranko knelt down and picked up the Sakabato sword that had fallen on the ground, then held it up and said, "I'm not leaving without this."

"Ah…you can't take anything with you," Ryoga said, "Your mom was very explicit about that."

"Maybe not physically," Ranko concentrated and the sword in her hand began to shimmer for a moment. Then she knelt down and placed it across the breast of her late friend, closing one of Sayo's hands upon the hilt of the sword, then folded the other hand over the first and said, "Rest easy, Sayo-chan. You will be avenged."

"Are you done?" Ryoga said, then reached out his hand and said, "Come with me."

"All right," Ranko accepted that hand and clasped it, and suddenly felt herself being wrenched out that dimension back towards the Focal Point in the Nexus of All Realities.

Time Patrol Central, whereupon they were standing upon a platform in a chamber used for entering and leaving the many lanes of the Timestream.

Ryoga glanced up and said, "Okay, Nabiki, we're back."

"About time," they heard the stern voice say with a particularly icy tone that caused Ranko to wince slightly.

"She's in one of her moods…" Ranko murmured to herself.

"I suggest you don't provoke her any more than she already is, Ranko-chan," Ryoga urged.

"I heard that," the voice said with such dry curtness that it almost felt like a verbal lash "Report to the debriefing center on the double."

"Oh yeah?" Ranko glanced up, "Well, I'm pretty provoked myself you know, Mom. Why didn't you let me save my friend? Why did you let her die?"

"That's why I said report to debriefing," Nabiki's voice sounded brittle, "What part of that was I not clear about?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ranko groused, mumbling under her breath, "And not in a good way either."

"I know that Sayo meant a lot to you," Ryoga sympathized as they exited the chamber and went down a corridor leading to the conference room, "And not just because she was one of your counterparts or a fellow Nexus."

"She was my friend," Ranko glanced down, "Not to mention one of the strongest, smartest, wisest people that I know. She was beautiful, kind, gentle, and she had a great body too…" she winced then glanced sidelong, "You didn't hear that from me, Uncle Ryoga."

"Not a word," Ryoga replied, having long since learned better than to inquire into Ranko's private personal sex life, especially when it came to sex with counterparts from alternate dimensions.

"And I watched her die," Ranko said with bitterness and frustration, "It helps to know that she's survived on a different offshoot of that dimension, but still, I felt her life bleed out between my fingers…"

The doors of the conference room hissed open and there they found Nabiki and Ranma sitting at the table glancing in her direction.

Normally Ranko might have been balked by the look that they gave her, but this time she was mad and not about to take parental overreach for a reason to be balked.

But before she could open her mouth to begin the tirade that she felt was swelling up from within her, her adopted mother, Temporal Supervisor Nabiki, spoke firmly, "Sit down, Ranko. We're going to make this short and simple."

Her protests died in her mouth. When her Mother used that tone there wasno arguing with her, as even her bull headed father well knew. Without a word she sat down at the table in the chair that was provided.

"I'm placing you on a one day suspension of your license," Nabiki began, then made a gesture that quelled the immediate reaction of the younger woman, "It's just a formality, but it's a necessary step to enforcing discipline around here. The fact is that you disobeyed my direct orders and went charging off half-cocked into a situation without fully appraising the circumstances. This is one time that I cannot ignore your reckless insubordination, and I wouldn't be doing my job if I let this slide without something to show my superiors that I'm not practicing favoritism with my own daughter."

"But I had to see this for myself, Mom," Ranko protested, "When you told me something bad happened to Sayo…"

Nabiki's sigh was heartfelt, and she turned a glance to the man sitting to her right and said, "Sometimes you're just like your father. And I don't mean that in a good way either."

Ranma gave back a weak smile then said, "Hey, cheer up, Kid. I've been put on suspension plenty of times, and for a lot worse infractions than you just did. Only reason they keep giving it back to me is because they know I'd be a lot worse if I weren't on 'Biki's short leash…"

"What have I said before about bad role models?" Nabiki asked, "Great way to undercut the tone of authority that I'm trying to set here."

"Ooops," Ranma gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah…sorry about that."

Again Nabiki sighed, "What am I going to do with the both of you? You each possess unique skills and abilities that no other Time Agents can boast about, but there are times when you cause more havoc than you are supposed to be containing. And what's with that look, Hibiki?"

"Oh, nothing," Ryoga said with a patently unconvincing expression of innocence, having privately thought to himself that the most disruptive of them all was none other than Nabiki, whom no one wanted to see when she was truly angry.

Nabiki scowled, "Look, I'm not made of stone here, Ranko-chan. I fully understand how you felt compelled to see for yourself what became of your girlfriend, who I'm sure was a great lay and all of that…"

"Mom!" Ranko chided, "Have some respect. I just saw her die in my arms! Although…you are right about the great lay part. That girl could do things with her body…"

"What have I said before about too much information?" Nabiki asked.

She winced as everyone promptly chorused, "There's no such thing as too much information!"

"Bakas, now you listen…" Nabiki muttered, then leaned forward and steepled her fingers. "The reason that timeline was declared a Quarantine spot is because someone tampered with it to twist it away from the direction that it was meant to be headed towards and deliberately engineered a very different, much darker outcome. Specifically this was done with the purpose in mind of killing your friend and preventing the next Nexus for that world from coming into existence. We only just barely, narrowly averted a catastrophe by isolating the strain, then back-checking to the critical transition point, at which point I sent in your father to avert said catastrophe since Catastrophe is something he is very good at managing."

"It's a knack," Ranma shrugged, only to catch the glare his wife gave to him and immediately he became contrite, "I'm sorry. You were saying, 'Biki-chan?"

"Having corrected the problem…in your father's own unique, inimical way," Nabiki resumed, "The next stage was to completely close down the quarantined section of the timestream, to thereby prevent it from infecting other neighboring sectors. And then you go and butt in by forcing your way open into the Neutralized quadrant. You came very close to undoing all of our hard work by that stunt, Ranko…and thankfully Ryoga-kun was able to fish you out before you did something that would have manifested that zone back into a tangible reality. Fortunately since you're immune to the Paradox effect of interacting with different timelines we could pull you back without risk of infection."

"So there's no harm done?" Ranko asked.

"Yes, but only because we got you out of there in one piece," Nabiki's stern voice suddenly softened, "You were just on the verge of witnessing directly the reason why we put a Quarantine over that whole sector. Things were about to become very bad there…so bad, in fact, that we had to call in for the services of an outside consultant who has greater knowledge about the Timestream than anyone else now living."

"And who is that?" Ranko asked, only to turn as the side-door to the chamber hissed open and in stepped a familiar figure who looked around and smiled in a friendly manner.

"Am I in time to make an appropriately dramatic entrance?" said the Lady Ganglot, "You know how these things have to be cued to come off just right."

"Aunt Ganglot?" Ranko said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Dear, but philosophical Metaphysics is your adopted Mother's specialty," Ganglot, Oni Princess of Hell, replied as she moved to take a seat without bothering to wait for an invitation, "Temporal Quadramechanics is more up my line. Now then, what was that about a broken system? You know the old saying…you break it you pay for it."

"Know that one by heart," Ranma noted.

"We asked the Lady Ganglot to take time away from her arguably very busy schedule of managing one alternate reality that has recently and unexpectedly sprung into existence," Nabiki said, "Since she seems to have a much better idea of what is going on than we do."

"Erring a bit on the side of Understatement, are we, Pretty Lore Master?" Ganglot smiled in an insinuating manner, "I am exactly responsible for the co-creation of that charming timeline where you visited me recently. Me and my old buddy, Kishijoten, who have conspired between us to fashion an alternative line in the Timestream that now runs parallel to the original version."

"You made a second track out of the one that was originally there, Great-Grandmother?" Ryoga asked,

"I did indeed, my sweet Boy," Ganglot replied, "Stop me if you've heard this one before. Two men with a destiny named Saotome and Tendo train under the same Master, who just happened to be one of my contracted clients, Happosai. They make a bargain to engage their children, and when one has a son and the other three daughters the boy is presented with a choice some years later. And therein hangs a tale that has spawned a zillion Fanfics and many a thousand alternate versions with endings ranging from the comical to the deeply tragic. On one of those now-defunct timelines there came into being you, Ranko darling. On another both your uncle and your parents. And on yet a third timeline your Kenjuitsu-loving kissing cousin, Sanosuke Sayo."

"Kenjuitsu -loving kissing cousin?" Ranma winced, "Oy vey…"

"On that world the oldest of the sisters was impressed upon by her mother with a love of the art of Kendo at a highly impressionable age," Ganglot continued, "Unlike on the timelines that you know where Tendo Kasumi was a devout pacifist, this Kasumi could kick ass with the best of them and studied the Kamikaze Kashin style of Wind Swordplay. In fact, those who knew her called her the Wind Breaker…and not in the unfortunate sense that might be implied here."

"Kasumi the Wind Breaker?" Ranma repeated, only to grimace and give a rictus smile when he saw the look his wife turned and glanced in his direction.

"Bet that was a gasser," Ranko said, then when eyes turned on her said, "What? How come she's the one who gets to make puns and not me?" she nodded in the direction of Ganglot.

"Getting back to the point," Nabiki said archly, "You engineered the creation of an alternate reality that splintered off from the original parent timeline about the point where my Sister chose to take up the sword after Mother's death."

"Yes, by encouraging her interest through a fortunate encounter between yourselves and a young Neko-blighted Ranma," Ganglot continued, "This set in motion a chain of events that resulted in the birth of the world that I am currently steering with great delicacy, buffeted as it is by the cross winds being blown by my arrogant Daughter-in-Law, who is the true author of the tragedy that Ranko here has just witnessed."

"Cybele again," Ranko winced, "How many times do we have to put that lady down before she gets the hint?"

"Yes, well, the unfortunate thing about many Demons is that they are not big on hint taking, if you take my meaning," Ganglot grimaced, "Some of my close kin have no sense of humor at all and no aesthetic appreciation of an Artiste such as myself."

"Like you've been known to catch a clue yourself when it comes to taking a hint, Grandmother?" Ryoga asked, "Ganglot the Trickster, who made a Pact with Happosai to allow him to become the greatest perverted martial arts master of all time?"

"One of my more unfortunate transactions," Ganglot said with a touch of rue to her expression.

"Is that why you never wear a bra and panties?" Ranko asked, "Because you're afraid Gramps would steal them if he gets the chance?"

"Who told you about that?" Ganglot scowled and then hastily resumed, "Well…never mind. The point is that I am working to inoculate a new Timeline that is intended to reinforce the first and prevent it from going rogue, as you have just encountered. Some of the particulars of this new timeline are different from what you know of Sanosuke's world. For one thing I don't intend to let her parents die at an early age. That is such a tired old contrivance that I wonder why unimaginative artists and writers think they're being original every time they use it."

"So Kasumi and me get busy and have a kid who's a chip off the old Sakabato," Ranma said, ignoring the glare that his wife was giving him, "Sayo's all right, someone any father could be proud about. But how will it affect her if she doesn't have the tragic element in her life that heroic guys are supposed to have in stories?"

"You mean like how you would have turned out without the guiding influence of your father?" Nabiki asked.

"Hey, I can dream, can't I?" Ranma asked with a straight face.

"I grew up without knowing who my father was," Ryoga pointed out, "And look how I turned out."

"I am soooo not touching that one," Nabiki said with dry-boned sarcasm.

"Unfortunately," Ganglot resumed, "Saotome Genma is a pivotal part of your story and not so easy to take out without altering a lot of other stuff that's important. Two of my contemporaries once made a bet that he could mess up the lives of other significant historical characters…then set about proving that point in spades. But to return to the subject that is at hand…"

"Couldn't you at least take out the part about us going to Jusenkyo?" Ryoga asked.

"Sorry, not a winner," Ganglot replied, "The Curse of the Dragon that you both share was instrumental in the lives of everyone involved in the history Nerima. The best that I could do was to redirect some of the players so that they could take the bullet for you guys…metaphorically speaking, like with Comb getting the Cat Curse instead of her daughter."

"Yeah," Ranma said, "But that version of Shampoo was putting the moves on Akane the last I followed the plot. Mind you, I'm not objecting…in fact I think they actually make a pretty cute couple…"

"A couple of what I will not speculate," Nabiki noted.

"Well, things are still in the formative stages," Ganglot replied, "And things really are not set in concrete just yet. I can't even guarantee that Sanosuke herself will be the result of a union between her parents, or that she'll eventually wind up in a relationship with a member of the Dark Clans. And if she doesn't have to hide her identity she won't be calling herself that anyway. Sanosuke Sayo was really a reincarnated girl who died tragically a century before your time who learned the Hiten Mitsarugi Kenjuitsu Ryu at the feet of its creator, Sanjiro Heiki. That event is likely to happen all over, but with altered circumstances allowing her Karma to blossom out into an entirely different version of the same person."

"But then she won't be the same Sayo that I knew so well," Ranko complained.

"No, she is likely to be motivated by similar circumstances into a somewhat different person, but one no less interesting to interact with when you meet her," Ganglot said, "Which won't be for a while since the Timeline is still baking in the Metaphorical oven and won't be fully ready until certain events crystallize in the very near future."

"What certain events?" Ranma asked with a frown.

"Well, isn't that obvious enough?" Ganglot replied, "When Sayo is conceived by her parents, of course. Or maybe they will have a son this time. I don't really know. Some elements of Destiny are more Kishi's specialty than mine."

"Conceived?" Ryoga said, "You mean…when Ranma…and Kasumi…"

"I'd say something about pigs flying but that might be misconstrued as an insult to certain parties," Nabiki noted.

"Oh, don't underestimate your older sister on this timeline, my dear Lore Master," Ganglot chuckled in an ominously mischievous tone of voice, "I've taken certain precautions to arrange it so that she gets the idea into her head at an appropriate moment closely approximating the point where the Ranma and Kasumi of the other timeline got it on together. And there is nothing so compelling in this universe as the rush of teenaged hormones, or of a woman yearning with curiosity to know the thing she has been denied all of her young life. In any event we should know soon enough whether or not our plans will come to fruition, with events of the next few days likely to prove a point upon which Kishi and I are gambling with the future of this Universe itself hovering in the balance…"

Ranma heaved a tremendous sigh as he walked down the corridor and paused outside of the Furo, being very careful to check to see that the "Occupied" sign was turned around to indicate non-occupancy. After all, when living in a house that had so many women residing within it was often a matter of personal survival to make certain you did not walk in on the wrong party at a particularly awkward moment.

But once he stepped into the dressing room he paused, sensing something that was out of place, though what it was he had difficulty defining since his mind was tired and his usually keen battle-hardened senses were not fully on the alert. He to undress himself when he turned and detected movement out of the corner of one eye, then froze, mouth agape and eyes widening like saucers.

There stood Kasumi with a towel wrapped around her upper body, brushing her long hair as she examined herself in a mirror, only to slowly turn and take notice of the fact that her fiancé was standing close at hand.

"Ranma-kun?" she asked, looking startled.

For a moment he could do nothing but gape, for there was the woman he was betrothed to next to naked before his eyes with her long, lean, muscular legs and tapering bare feet rising up from the wooden floor upon which she was standing in a fetching pose. The rest of her that he could see was equally worth cataloguing, though the best parts were still covered over (much to the relief of his blood pressure).

Without meaning to he let go of the boxers he was pulling down, even as his pants themselves fell around down to around his ankles, prompting him to reflexively grip at the exposed crotch that was beginning to swell to life quite unexpectedly.

But then his brain began to unlock and he gurgled out, "You…the door…the sign…you…Gak!"

"Oh my," Kasumi put a hand to her mouth, "Did I forget to turn it around? I'm very sorry about that, Ranma-kun. I had no idea. Here, let me take care of that…oooh!"

By some strange twist of fortune her bare foot encountered a soap bar that lay inexplicably in her path, and all of a sudden she startled to stumble and fell forward straight at him. The towel around her body came undone as Ranma instinctively reached out to catch her, only to stumble as he tripped over his pants and shorts, which caused him to be overburdened by her weight as the two of them went down to the floor with Ranma hitting his head and momentarily stunning himself while Kasumi landed atop him, now totally naked.

For a moment they lay like that while stars and pinwheels went off in the sky and Ranma's eyes made little circles while Kasumi slowly got her wind back and then looked down at him in alarm.

"Ranma-kun?" she asked, quite suddenly alarmed, "Ranma-kun!"

"What was that?" asked Kodachi, who appeared from around the corner with her own body wrapped in a towel, only to take matters in with a glance, at which point she regretted not having a camera on hand as the view was totally priceless.

"It's Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, starting to get up as she checked him for the lump that she felt on the back of his head.

"I can see that," Kodachi stepped over to the side, "Obviously he is a faster worker than I gave him credit for. Points to him for bold initiative."

"Please don't joke about it," Kasumi urged as she started to climb off of her fiancé, only to have Kodachi push her back down with a gentle hand, which prompted her to ask, "What?"

"Hush," Kodachi urged, "Why not take advantage of the situation. After all, is not a gift of the Gods to be seized upon with appreciation for their generosity in providing you with this gift of providence?"

Kasumi was puzzled, "I beg your pardon?"

Kodachi leaned forward, "What was I just telling you about how men and women view things differently in terms of physical relationships? Did I not offer to teach you what I know about the giving of pleasure when we bathed together just now and you allowed me to scrub your back?"

"Ah…" Kasumi colored abruptly, recalling that Kodachi had done a lot more with her besides "scrubbing her back."

"You are so adorable," Kodachi said as she leaned closer to where their faces hovered only inches away from one another, "But as you are my dearest friend I want only that you be happy. And happiness for you can be best obtained by admitting for your feelings for this young man…and by showing how much you appreciate him as a man. And besides, it would be for his own good interests."

Kasumi thought about the moments that had just occurred for her during the past hour of her life and wondered if perhaps Kodachi was making a good point as Kasumi had been discovering things about herself that she never before would have even suspected.

Such as what it felt like to have her breasts be touched by another woman…touched and fondled and squeezed and teased and tugged on by her nipples until they became as hard as little acorns, and her breasts swelled in the grasp of the aristocratic noble, who then encouraged Kasumi to do the same with her own bosom.

That had happened when she accepted Kodachi's offer for a backrub, but while Kasumi had innocently believed that this would be the full extent of the matter she was quite surprised as Kodachi's soft hands had moved from around behind her back to touching her chest and playing with her anatomy. It had been gradual and systematic, not all at once, as though Kodachi were taking her time working Kasumi into the mood. And since the experience was far from unpleasant, and it felt impolite to object as Kodachi went still further, Kasumi had allowed things to progress in moderate stages.

Right up to the point where she felt Kodachi's nipples against her own shoulder blades as the raven haired woman's hands reached around from behind and took full possession of Kasumi. Even as she moved her hips to press her lap up against Kasumi's fanny.

From there Kodachi spoke soothingly and kept on going with those deft hands as she molded herself into position behind Kasumi, who had begun to feel very warm from inside, not all objecting to what Kodachi next had in mind when her hands drifted down to the space between Kasumi's thighs and began to play with her anatomy, stroking fingers across Kasumi's moistening slit until she started to lubricate.

At which point Kasumi discovered that she was becoming excited and gently begged off to not go any further. And-much to her relief-Kodachi had relented.

To compensate Kodachi then asked Kasumi to do the same with her so as to "make even" the liberties that she had taken, and Kasumi had obliged by feeling up Kodachi with a wonder to how good it felt touching the flesh of another girl. Though her mind knew on some level that what they were doing was indecent, still Kasumi felt compelled to follow her instincts and gave the other girl a pleasurable experience as she tried to copy every gesture that Kodachi had practiced upon her.

But still they had ended matters before they could go any further, leaving Kasumi somewhat relieved but oddly frustrated. She had a sense that she might be backing off more from a sense of cowardice than from any sense of propriety that she felt about the matter. Kodachi seemed to be enjoying matters every bit as much as herself, which was strangely encouraging for all that Kasumi felt that she might be taking advantage of her friend's generous nature.

But now what Kodachi was proposing did not seem quite so innocent as a simple matter of feeling up another person, or allowing that person to feel you up in a like manner. Instead Kodachi moved around to behind Kasumi, who followed her with her eyes in curiosity as Kodachi reached down from behind and started doing something that she could not see from her position.

"What are you…?" Kasumi started to ask.

"Hush," Kodachi said, "As I told you, this is for your own good. And it will make Ranma feel much better."

Kasumi heard a faint moan from the boy whom she was straddling and looked down, "Ranma-kun?"

"Gah…" he said somewhat dazedly as his eyes slowly began to open and he looked directly upward…

Past generously rounded globes of flesh that were dangling before him like ripe fruit fit for plucking…and beyond them a heavenly face peering down at him with the most compassionate expression that was imaginable. And in that moment Ranma came to full awakeness.

"K-K-K-Kasumi?" he gulped.

"Ah yes," Kodachi mused as another part of the man came to full alert attention, a part that she had been vigorously stroking with her hand to get the boy swelling with vitality, at which point she turned the head of the shaft and aimed it at a certain opening that Kasumi had left unguarded.

"Are you all…OH!" she blinked, eyes going very wide as she felt something push up against he soft flesh of her moistened slit. Kodachi rubbed it back and forth over the skin and she rolled up her eyes and began to breathe a bit heavily, pushing forward with her breasts as she arched her back and began feeling something much akin to what she had felt when Kodachi had teased her down there earlier.

"Wh-mmmph!" Ranma suddenly found himself being smothered by her breasts as Kasumi collapsed forward onto him, even as Kodachi continued to move the head of his rod back and forth, gently working it in as her loins began to part to admit him.

"Oh…Ranma-kun…Kodachi?" Kasumi's breath came more sharply as she felt something begin to push a few inches into her body.

"Just relax and I'll help you two out this one time out of the generosity of my heart," Kodachi grinned as she got the shaft half way into Kasumi, which was more than ten centimeters and still going, "But then the both of you will be owing me a favor."

"Kmphdachi?" Ranma became aware of the second girl's presence even as he felt something warm and velvety enveloping his own anatomy, only to pause as he came up against an unexpected kind of resistance.

"Ah…this is the point of no return," Kodachi cooed gently, "I hope you are ready for this, Darlings, because after this there will be no turning back."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Kasumi asked, not at all objecting to what was happening, even if it was so sudden and unexpected that she hardly even knew what to make of the entire situation.

"If you just lean back a little," Kodachi said with deep sensuous anticipation, "Then you are about to find out…"

"But…what…?" Ranma asked, sensing that something very momentous was about to take place, and not at all certain whether or not he wanted it to occur as he had not even been consulted and was about to do something with his iinazuke that he intuitively knew would change everything about them.

But just then the door to the furo slid open and Nabiki said to someone standing just behind her, "You, I know, it's late in the day to be taking a bath but I'm feeling hot and sweaty and…URK!"

"Nabiki?" Kasumi moved to sit upright, but in doing so leaned back and sat down upon Ranma's erect manhood, unintentionally completing the journey a she felt a tearing sensation inside of her cause her to start with momentary pain…and then experience unbelievable waves of pleasure, "OOOOHhh…Muyyyy…"

"Hah?" Ranma's own eyes went round as he felt all twenty-plus centimeters go into the other girl as Kasumi's loins enveloped his own, much like a plug fitting into a wall socket, so snugly that the fit was almost precision perfect.

Kodachi felt satisfied triumph conflict with annoyance as she looked up and said, "Do you mind?"

Nabiki stood there looking dumbstruck and utterly speechless as Akane, Shampoo and Kaori stood there looking on with open mouthed astonishment. Kasumi's round-eyed expression looked like the proverbial deer caught in the headlight…but she was not looking at any of them but somewhere off into the distance as if uncertain whether she should move or not, and finding herself remaining absolutely still in her current position.

Then Akane said, "What the hell…?"

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo exclaimed.

"What…what is the meaning of this…immoral behavior?" Kaori declared, seeming to rival Nabiki in sheer dismay at what they were seing.

"Ah…" Ranma moved his head to look at them from upside down, "Hi. A-heh…ah…this isn't what it looks like…I think…"

"It's not?" Nabiki's shocked expression gave way to an actual glare of hostility.

"It look like what it is to Shampoo," the Amazon said with a wry expression, "Man go to very bad place if he lie to womans."

"Ranma…get off my sister!" Akane snarled.

"Me?" Ranma blinked.

"Looks to me more like it is the other way around," Kaori scowled, "The engagement is off. I am informing my father to have him pick me up within the hour."

"Giving up so easily I take it?" Kodachi said as she rose to her feet with a look of calculation.

"I will not subject myself to such base behavior between my iinazuke and another woman," Kaori snarled, "Nor will I humiliate myself by being further subjected to your lustful presence."

"Hey, wait!" Ranma called out, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh yeah?" Nabiki said, throwing an arm up to discourage Akane from taking violent matters into her hands, even though that was precisely what Nabiki herself felt like doing at the mnoment. "Sure looks like it to me."

"Actually Ranma-kun is entirely being honest," Kodachi said, "He tripped and fell and Kasumi-chan was examining him. In the course of discovering that he was merely stunned but quite well I encouraged her to attempt a unique form of resuscitation that seems to have accomplished the deed quite nicely.

"Resuscitation?" Kaori was incredulous.

"Shampoo no familiar with word," Shampoo remarked, "Is it mean screw with Airen?"

"You got that right," Akane growled.

"I am being quite serious," Kodachi said, "Men are sensitive, fragile creatures who need to be handled gently if one is to avoid long-term brain trauma. And what Kasumi did was merely to gently wake her patient so that he could recover in good health and with no long-term consequences."

"You're full of it, Kuno," Nabiki said flatly.

"Coming from you that is actually a compliment," Kodachi said back with a sly, teasing expression.

Kaori turned around, "You are saying that Ranma-san was injured…and you took full advantage of him?"

"Ah…well…" Kasumi said, finding it awkward to move as anything she did caused her position to shift, which both she and Ranma found mutually…awkward.

"You Cow!" Kaori snapped, "Were I not a properly bred lady I would slap you!"

"Ah…excuse me?" Kasumi blinked, wondering if she might have done something wrong after all to judge by the reactions that she was receiving.

"Don't call my sister a Cow, you…Whore!" Akane shot back.

"What did you just call me?" Kaori bristled.

Shampoo interposed herself between the two girls and said, "Is no place for fighting. We go outside, you choose weapons, then fight. But no around bath water, Hai?"

"Ah…please don't fight over…oh my…" Kasumi said as she tried to get up, only to sit back down again, which caused both her and Ranma to have odd expression.

"You are all behaving foolish," Kodachi said, "It's a simple matter. Kasumi-sama acted with compassion, the way she always does, and gifted Ranma with the gentle succor of her body…"

"With you coaching them into it no doubt," Nabiki glared.

"I was merely providing encouragement and directions to see that things were put in their proper place," Kodachi reassured, "But other than heeding my counseling Kasumi and Ranma each are quite blameless."

"Ah…would you mind not doing that so much, Kasumi-chan?" Ranma said awkwardly.

"I…ah…am trying to, Ranma-kun…" Kasumi squirmed a bit, finding herself begin to enjoy the sense of deep penetration.

"And how long are you planning to be like that?" Kaori demanded.

"Well, obviously they're not about to stop on our account," Akane said sarcastically.

"And is problem?" Shampoo asked.

"I…" Akane started to say, only to pause and think aloud, "Now that you mention it…what am I getting so angry about…?"

"Oh, of course," Kaori said, "This type of thing must go on all the time around here. And how long were you going to string me along before revealing that you two had already consummated your engagement?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything to you!" Ranma protested.

"Which is exactly the point," Kaori said with a glare, "You…!"

All at once they felt themselves being splashed by a bucket of water from behind, to which there were startled complaints and cries of, "What are you doing?"

"Everyone just calm down," said Soun as he lowered the bucket that was in his hands, "What is with all of this unseemly commotion? Ranma-my boy, do you have an explanation?"

"Ah…not exactly sure about that," said a sopping wed redhead on the floor, "Kodachi…could you mind explaining it to me again?"

Kasumi found herself no longer riding the manhood that had been holding her in place, and when she looked down she found herself straddling a very wet naked redhead, to which she said, "Oh my…"

"What's the big idea, Dad?" Akane whirled around.

"Yeah, Daddy," said Nabiki, "I'm wearing my best Cardigan, and did you have to ruin it?"

"Tendo-san," Kaori shook her hands to dry them off, "That was most uncalled for."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, looking from herself to Akane, "Now Shampoo need bath. Take one with you, Airen?"

"What, you think I'm crazy?" Akane responded, but then smiled, "Nice try though."

"Well?" Soun demanded, moving forward, "I am still waiting for an answer."

He looked into the furo, but by this point Kasumi and Ranko had grabbed up towels and had wrapped them around their bodies, looking equally innocent while Kodachi just stood to their side with a sly expression.

As before she repeated her explanation, abridging it to merely say, "There was a small accident in the Furo. I may have forgotten to turn the sign around when Kasumi-chan and I were bathing together, and when Ranma-kun walked in on us he was so startled that he fell and hit his head against the floor. So naturally Kasumi and I went to try and revive him."

"Ranma-kun?" Kaori turned to the redhead standing beside Kasumi, "Where did he go? And…who are you?"

"Who, me?" Ranko replied, "I'm…nobody in particular. Just call me Ranko."

"Hey, what's going on in here?" asked Atsuko as she came down the hall, "Me and Comb were enjoying a nice sparring match when you kids started creating a ruckus. Oh…wait…" she sniffed the air, turned and looked at Kasumi and Ranma, shrugged her shoulders and said, "About time," and turned around to head back the way she had been coming.

"Hey, Guys, what's going on?" Ryomi asked, "You guys planning to take a group bath together?"

"No thank you," Kaori sniffed, "After the way this one has been profaned I would as sooner stand in my own stench as pollute myself by entering that chamber of lust and immorality."

"Oh," Ryomi said, privately wondering what the stuck up rich girl was going on about this time, "Well, in that case why don't you use ours instead? It comes complete with a full sauna."

"Excuse me?" Nabiki blinked.

"Sure," Ryomi said, "Why do you think you never see either me or Ryo-kun in here? Mom set it up in back, and she even lets Comb and Silk use it once in a while."

"You set a sauna in our backyard?" Akane asked, "This I've got to see."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo agreed.

"Well…if it is a private facility…" Kaori seemed to grudgingly concede.

"Guess I'll come too," Nabiki said, whirling back and adding, "But don't think you two are off the hook with me over this. And that goes double for you, Kuno."

Ranko and Kasumi stood there blinking as the others took their leave and then she said, "What the heck was that all about?"

"Oh my," Kasumi said, then the two of them turned and nervously regarded one another.

Only to have Kodachi appear to put an arm around both of their shoulders, "So sorry that we had to have that dramatic interruption, but it all turned out for the best, don't you think?"

"Ah.." Ranko said, "Kodachi…just what the heck is going on here? What was this all about? You set us up for something but…"

"You're welcome," Kodachi said, turning from the redhead to Kasumi, "Pay no heed to your mercenary sister. She is merely miffed because she has just lost a private bet with me. But now you two have taken a great leap forward in your relationship and have broken the Maidenhead. That means you are officially a couple."

"Say…what?" Ranko looked stunned.

"You have claimed the virginity of your dearly beloved," Kodachi said slyly, "Which all men must do eventually if they are to claim their wives, or for wives to properly claim their husbands."

"Oh?" Kasumi said, then put it all together, "Oh my…"

"Of course had I revealed such a thing to your fathers you would be swept up into a more official marriage within the hour," Kodachi noted, "And they would have been thoroughly drunk come the morning. So in a way their livers should thank me for holding my peace."

"Hey, wait a minute," Ranko turned around, "I may not know much about this stuff, but if I just…ah…did what you say I did with Kasumi…"

"Then you are now properly her betrothed," Kodachi said, still hugging the two girls in her arms as though not wanting to release them, "And you cannot truly say that it was a deed done that was unwilling."

"Well…no…of course not," Kasumi said, "But…isn't this something that we should wait for until after the wedding?"

"And how old will I be by the time that finally happened?" Kodachi sniffed, "But if you mean to imply that I have acted improperly by coercing you into this deed…then I stand clearly blameworthy and will accept any punishment you might choose to meet upon my person. I will even allow you to take my Maidenhead as compensation, if it is pleasing to you, Ranma-sama."

"I…wait…back up again?" Ranko blinked, "You want me to do what?"

"What any man would do with a woman whom he finds physically pleasing," Kodachi said with a sultry leer, "Why, is there a problem with that? Or is it that you do not truly…like me?"

"Ah…well…of course I like you, 'Dachi," Ranko said, "And so does Kasumi. Right?"

"Oh…oh yes," Kasumi readily agreed, looking at Kodachi and feeling very…strongly affected by the nearness of her presence.

"That is such a big relief to me," Kodachi smiled, "And here I half thought you would resent me for pushing you into something before you were fully ready.""

"Ah…well…" Kasumi said with a dubious expression.

"And now," Kodachi said with a hungry lilt to her expression, "You may either punish, reward or thank me as suits your will. I make of myself completely disposal to your requirements. Use me as you believe that I am deserving to be used. I ask only that you both be gentle."

"Ah…hey wait!" Ranko said, glancing down at herself, "I'm still a girl. Maybe you should wait for me to change first…"

"Why wait," Kodachi moved around and her hand caressed Ranko's fanny from just beneath the level of the towel. Then she went to the door , reached out and firmly turned the sign around, and then slid the door shut before turning around, pressing her back to it and looking at them with an extremely predatory expression. From behind her came the ominous click of a lock being locked.

Both Kasumi and Ranma took an instinctive half-step backwards, but there was no escape, no where to flee as Kodachi began to stalk them with the smile of a great cat. There was that about the smoldering violet eyes of the daughter of House Kuno that more than suggested that they were the ones who were about to be used in the manner that suited Kodachi.

Not that either of them could think of a good enough reason to refuse the offer, outside of a wary sense that something was beginning here that would have very long term consequences in their lives beyond merely crossing a Rubicon that neither had even been aware of until that very momentous act of consummation that was about to transpire between them…

"Hmmm…" a certain old woman said as she glanced at the sky and made an estimation of the time, then murmured, "Right on schedule, just as we agreed. Nice work if I do say so myself."

"What is right on schedule?" she heard another voice say from directly behind her.

"Why…nothing less than the conception of a new Nexus, of course," the old woman turned around. And when she completed the turn she was no longer old and had restored herself to youthful beauty.

"I thought that was what you were up to with that Oni," Peorth frowned, "And so you've conspired to get my daughter pregnant with the child of the current Nexus."

"Well, you have to admit it does make for a good handing off of the baton," said Kishijoten, "One generation giving seed to the present. Of course we won't really know if the child will fully take until a few months further down the line. And if she doesn't we can always try another…"

"But a thing like this could affect Kasumi's entire future," Peorth argued.

"Yes, that is the point," Kishijoten pointed out.

"I mean…her dreams, her plans of becoming a Doctor," Peorth protested.

"Didn't slow down that Comb woman," Kishijoten countered, "And as for that other thing, her training to be a great martial artist…that will go on ahead just as intended."

"How can you be so blithely casual about all of this?" Peorth demanded

"Oh, I am quite serious," Kishijoten said, "And that is why Ganglot and I are working so hard to bring this all about. You see, it is our best means for insuring that we even have a future for this world."

Peorth frowned, "Aren't you being a bit dramatic? Especially for you?"

"You would not think so if you knew of all the terrible powers that are gathering even now to threaten the peaceful lull that we are presently enjoying," Kishijoten ominously warned, "That and it's Sweeps Week on the Omniversal Yggdrasil Home Realty Channel. Have to do something to spike up our ratings"

"And getting Kasumi pregnant is supposed to cure all of that?" Peorth asked skeptically, "As well as provide you with live entertainment?"

"Well, there is no guarantee that this will work out," Kishijoten shrugged, "But just in case Ganglot and I agree that it would be a sound policy to put one bun in the oven and keep a second bun in reserve. Hence our encouraging the interests of the Kodachi woman."

Peorth's eyebrows shot up, "So you're trying to get both girls pregnant? But…what about Akane and Nabiki?"

"Dear me, that is a quandary, is it not?" Peorth smiled, "But we covered our bases there as well by arranging for circumstances that might favorably deal with the competing Fiancée issue. Not that we can control the thoughts and desires of these young people, but when you point someone in a given direction and give them a gentle nudge then they tend to behave in somewhat predictable channels. After all, no one likes to be alone, and everyone is looking for something in the name of companionship, no matter how much they deny having such needs if you were to ask them."

"So you've got someone else in mind for my other daughters," Peorth frowned, "The Amazon, okay, I can see that. But Nabiki…?"

"Just wait a see, Kishijoten smiled enigmatically, "That one is still a work in progress, but when she's come around I think you will find yourself favorably surprised in that direction…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Catalytic Reactions: shadowmane

What could be in store for Nabiki, and how will it impact upon Kasumi and Ranma? Who will wind up bearing the child who becomes the new Nexus of Realities, and will the other Ranko learn about who has it in for her friend, Sayo? Will Kaori leave or find new reasons to hang around? And what will happen if Tendo Soun learns about what took place in that furo? Be here next time for, "The War of Worldcraft," or, "In a Time of Light and Darkness Always Pay Your Service Bills."

Be there…

X


	34. Chapter 34

Tsundere34

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"What?" Ranko said, "No way!"

"It's the truth," Ganglot replied, "Sanosuke and Honsumo were meant to be the light of their generation, uniting the clans of human and Dark with a renewed pact that would heal the bridge that had separated these warring factions for countless generations. Obviously that could not be allowed by those of the Darkness who still harbored ancient grudges and wanted to further the divisions that kept humans apart from those who walked the edge of night between Twilight and the Abyss. Or something like that anyway."

"But what are the Dark, Grandmother?" Ryoga asked, "Mom always said that the Dark were originally humans who went over to the Abyss to gain the powers of full demons."

"Just as Demons once were the same as Gods of the Ancient Blood," Ganglot replied, "And Oni are a sub-division of the Demon race who are very similar to Ogres, except that we're sometimes nicer to look at, as exemplified by yours truly," she said with a sweet smile of innocent self-reflection.

"I understand that this goes way farther back than the creation of the Yggdrasil network," said Nabiki, "Back at a time when humans were like Gods and had vast psychic potentials that later generations of humans did not possess."

"Actually humans were like unto Gods in the sense that they were fathered by an Elder Race who came to Earth in times long distant," Ganglot replied, "This goes way back further than I've been around. But I've researched the ancient records, and I date back to the same period with the Lord Odin first conceived the very idea of the Yggdrasil computer network, Version One-Point-Oh. Of course in those days we used stone blocks and crystals instead of silicon chips and transistors, but it's all the same when you get right down to it."

"Excuse me for being the one guy in the room who barely knows how to turn on a computer, let alone to run one," Ranma said, "But Shiva tells me that this was about three thousand years ago, back when his bunch, the Kirari, were leading around the barbarian Aryan tribes and lording it over the Dravidic Kingdoms to the south of India."

"Yes, and no doubt you have memory flashes about strange devices and machines that were used by the Hindu gods in those days," Ganglot smiled, "Ancient technology was pretty advanced in those days, but cleverly disguised to look like natural materials, like wood, stone and metal. In actuality we had organic technology as well that would resemble Nanotechnology, though its actual purpose was more like a manifestation of the evolutionary processes that began in the time of the Ancients, when our forebears blindly pursued a course that in ancient times was known as the Wars of Chaos and Order."

"Chaos and Order?" Ranko asked, "That sounds almost like a Dungeons and Dragons title."

"Perhaps because it inspired a writer named Moorcock to conceive of a time when beings of great power quarreled with each other over the directions that Reality was taking," Ganglot replied. "The actual legend holds that at one time all people were one people, and the Ancients lived in harmony without knowledge of war, suffering or conflict. But one day the Darkness appeared in the hearts of certain of the people, and the darkness whispered until one third of all the people fell under its influence. And then the rebellion came, and the war that ravished the world and brought about the division that forever after was known as Light and Darkness."

"Now that sounds like the plot for an Anime story," Ranma said, "Or the prologue to an action series."

"Actually, it's the short version of what Legend says actually happened," Ganglot replied, "The way I figure it the Ancients had powers resembling that of Gods or Mages of extraordinary ability. Lore Masters are but a reflection of the things that common people could do back in those days. The knowledge of how to tap into the natural energies of the universe and harness them was imbedded in their very blood and it allowed for them to evolve into a high culture that is referred to these days by names like Mu and Lemuria. Of course they differed radically from the humans you find these days."

"But why is that Grandmother?" Ryoga asked, "Why are people different now from the way they were back then?"

"Because they have forgotten," Nabiki answered, and when heads turned towards her she said, "It was explained to me by my Mentor, Lotion the Elder, that the duty of a Lore Master is to remember that which has been forgotten by most people. I had to undergo rigorous training in order to open my awareness to the things that people tend to forget out of indifference, ignorance or suffering that blinds people to what's written into the very code of their DNA. The racial memory of a people who once could do things that even I can only begin to imagine."

"That's the semi-official version," Ganglot smiled, "But to tie it in with actual history, the real story began when a group of highly evolved beings came from elsewhere to the Earth, originating as they did on a more orderly plane of existence. They found humanity's primitive ancestors and evolved some of them from lower primate to Homo Erectus status in a relatively short period of evolutionary time. Which is why it is difficult to find intermediary phases between this sudden jump of evolution."

"I remember hearing something about that once in school," Ranko said, "And something Grandfather Happy told me, about how evolved some early humans were, and that they found skulls with large brain cavities that looked more advanced than modern humans."

"The First Men," Nabiki said, "The Race of Adam…and of Lilith. And of Eve, who came afterwards. Nowadays they call them the Neflim. But back then they were the High Ones, an evolved splinter of humanity that existed even before the Gods and long before the Demons came into being."

"Well…demons such as me, perhaps," Ganglot smiled, "But what came before us was the Darkness…a realm of Chaos that exists on the fringes of reality as we know it. And beyond that fringe…"

"Exists the realm of Nothing," Nabiki averred, "A Darkness so absolute that only beings composed of non-material quiescence can possibly survive. And where anything we would related to would be considered as totally alien and thus be nullified, dispersed of its basic essence and rendered into nothing."

"You studied your lessons well," Ganglot smiled then said, "the Physicists of the human worlds imagine the creation of the Universe as a great explosive discharge taking place billions of years in the past in which reality expanded from a cosmic seed into a ball stretching out for billions of light years in any given direction. But the Multiverse, as you Time Patrol Agents already know, is like a vast amorphous Egg with layers upon layers to reality and existing simultaneously in over twenty-two overlapping dimensions."

"With a White Hole at the very core to all reality," Ranma said, "The Creation spot from which all layers of reality radiate in the eternal spiral that is time. Yeah, even a blockhead like me knows that much."

"The White Star Core of the Multiverse is a realm of absolute order that is unapproachable by sentient life such as we might relate to," Nabiki said, "Gods are said to reside at a point that is somewhat closer to the core, while Demons dwell at a point that is farthest away from the Core and nearest to the fringes."

"It's not really all that complicated," Ganglot shrugged, "The closer you come to the center the greater the degree of order and structure that there is to reality. The farthest away the less orderly and structured everything tends to become, with Earth dwelling somewhere in the interim phases between the core and the fringes. That's why the traditional view of Heaven and Hell is completely backwards, like viewing Hell like it was a giant cave containing all the souls of wicked people over the ages. Heaven is not really a place in the sky but rather a state of being where Light and Darkness more perfectly balance off of one another. Of course you keep going in either direction and you arrive at a point where Order is so intensive that life as we know it could not exist, or things fall apart and life is short and very bitter. On the one side you get rigid structure, on the other side absolute freedom and yet no structure upon which to base life. Even Demons and Gods would not be able to survive at these two opposing extremes of reality. We're only slightly more evolved than you because we retain some of the High One blood that formed the root pattern to our very makeup."

"But the Old Ones who dwell in Darkness exist well beyond the fringes," Ranma said, "They exist outside of time and the Creation. They are the Chaos manifested, and they hate the Light with absolute determination that it be extinguished."

"Yes, the Old Ones, exactly," Ganglot nodded, "Vast unimaginable beings with bodies the size of star systems, who hate all life and order. They are unable to enter our world because their being is incompatible with our form of existence, but they can influence weak-minded individuals who have dark personalities, as they did to the Fallen Ones who rebelled against the Unimind and brought about the downfall of the Golden Age of perfect order."

"Unimind?" Ranko asked.

"When all beings spoke as one and resonated in harmony with their fellow man," Nabiki said, "It is said that their minds touched and linked together in a vast network that became the collective consciousness of the race…or Unimind. What we might call the Godhead. Not a being as such but rather a pooling of intelligence. Think of it as a kind of Facebook for the Soul in which everyone shared an ISP address and could communicate without the need for language."

"But ever since the disharmony and division of the Fall the Unimind has been an impossibility," Ganglot said, "Where fear and hatred tend to divide people against one another, the ability to trust another and open your being to them completely has been a near impossibility. And, sad to say, we Demons and Oni have much to answer for in promoting the Chaos."

"So Demons try and prevent people from linking back together?" Ryoga asked, "But why is that, Grandmother?"

"I suppose the simple answer is…it's in our nature," Ganglot shrugged, "But you know what it's like to feel loneliness, sorrow and depression, Grandson. It's a devastating experience that people often try to cover over by finding that one special person in the world with whom you can build a relationship of trust and open yourself up towards the way people used to instinctively do for one another. Since demons are attracted to negativity they often find human happiness repelling and will strive to attack humans who embody light in order to fuel misery and other dark emotions upon which they will feed."

"So…getting back to why those Dark guys attacked Sayo," Ranma frowned grimly.

"Your daughter was about to marry the son of a man who loved a woman of the Dark and forged a trust between them that held the peace between the Dark and Humans," Ganglot continued, "In doing so she would have given birth to a child who would further strength the ties and one day unite many Dark ones to the light, which was intolerable to someone like Cybele. She is the one who stirred up trouble among the Dark Clans in order to make them feel that the wedding had to be stopped at any cost. And as ferocious as your daughter fought there were simply too many Dark Ones to fend off in the final struggle. Which is too bad…she seemed like such a nice kid. You should be very proud of her as she was worthy of the name of Saotome."

Ranma squirmed uncomfortably, "I may not have fathered her myself…but it galls me to think of a sweet kid like that getting snuffed out by that Cybernetic Psycho Bitch. Rubs me the wrong way, now what I mean?"

"So…the Dark are a race of beings who once used to be human but were drawn over to the side of the Darkness?" Ryoga asked.

"They're not true Demons, if that's what you mean, Grandson," Ganglot replied, "But they're dangerous enough that you shouldn't take them lightly. Not all Dark are evil, mind you, but their negative life energy predisposes them to things that you would find alien and downright unpleasant. There are beings of Light who also exist, by the way, and creatures who walk the Middle Path of the world, such as Elementals and even Immortals."

"And Eluini," Nabiki added, "The Forgotten ones who are Avatars who remember in their very being the essence of what was once the Ancient wisdom."

"Yeah, those guys," Ranma snorted, "Especially the Daokan brothers. No need to bring them in on this."

"They only get involved with the Big Picture items," Ganglot smiled, "Being the four representatives of the Sum Collective Soul of Humanity, and thus filling in for the Unimind's functions of keeping the whole ball of wax together."

"What is this Unimind thingie?" Ranko asked.

"Nothing less than the sum collective will of humanity, dearie," Ganglot replied, "Think of Gestalt theory…the Whole is greater than the Sum of the Parts. It means that everybody contributes something to the whole, and the whole is a reflection of those individual contributions. It's like writing a Blog into the Ether…you don't sacrifice anything but a tiny bit of your individuality while allowing a reflection of what is essentially you to form a tile in the overall mosaic pattern."

"I've heard the Unimind is the one thing that's feared more than anything else by the Dark Ones," Nabiki said, "The idea that people might come together and heal the breach that separates parties and nations…"

"That's why the demons work so hard to break things up," Ranma said, "Sow division, exploit prejudice and paranoia, divide people against one another."

"Think of the Tower of Babel in which the Gods fear that Mankind might one day surpass them in their collective scope and glory. The Gods remain static because they're sitting pretty at the top of it all, but humanity is driven by needs, wants and desires that few Gods can relate to, even though many Gods are the embodiment of the human need for some kind of cosmic order."

"But Demons exist to cause misery, anarchy and dissention," Ryoga said, "Is that what this is really all about, Grandmother?"

"Please, Grandson," Ganglot smiled, "Call me Granny Ganges. Grandmother makes me sound so ancient, and I'm only thirty-seven hundred years old, give or take a celestial cycle."

"So what you're saying is that Sayo was a healer who was going to bring people closer together," Ranko said, "And the Demons killed her to prevent that?"

"Or tried to," Nabiki corrected, "We intervened to splinter off the infected segment of the time stream so that the Line could continue as it was meant to run, with Sayo and Hiroshi-san giving issue to a child who would bring closer unity to the future."

"Doesn't matter to me," Ranko said darkly, "I watched her die in my arms…and that's going to stay with me for a long, long time. How can I ever look at Sayo again without thinking of that moment?"

She suddenly beat her fists hard on the table, close enough to create splintering cracks where they impacted.

"I'm going to pay them back for that," she said, "Cybele…and whoever was behind that. They won't get away with it."

"A personal vendetta, huh?" Ranma asked, "I can relate. Of course that's why you're on a one day restriction, to give yourself time to think about it. Then come up with a plan and not go off half-cocked, like I used to do in the old days."

"True," Nabiki said, "And yet there are other ways of addressing the matter rather than letting your emotions rule you, Ranko-chan," she leaned forward and stretched out her hand to touch the surface of the table…and ripples fanned out, causing those cracked indentations to flow and reform as Ranko hastily snatched her hands away and watched.

One moment later the indentations were gone, as though they had never been there in the first place.

"Healing instead of hurting has always been the true bane of the demons." Nabiki replied, "It may take greater energy to create than is necessary to destroy, but the results are often worth it."

"Anti-Entropy," Ganglot smiled, "You are good. And yeah…most demons are like that. I like to think of myself as being one of the exceptions."

"Time was you were pretty much a force of mischief and destruction yourself, Gran…ah…Granny Ganges," Ryoga said somewhat lopsidedly, earning a fetching smile from his elder.

"Too true," Ganglot said, "And I was a pretty fierce piece of work in those days if I do say so myself. Funny how that thing with Happosai is the one crime I actually had to pay for…and three hundred years locked up in that pyramid gave me a lot of time to think about it all. And the more I thought about it the more I realized that thinking about it was something that Demons just don't often do for all our longeviity and experience around humanity. Because when you really do think about it…you start to think, 'What the Fuck is this all about?'"

"Excuse the Anglo-Saxon," Ranma said, then chuckled, "But that's what I thought life really is all about, the F word. Not enough of that and too much of the Destroying…which I know, coming from me, sounds pretty ironic."

"Keep it up and you'll be doing home study courses on the F word, Ranma-kun," Nabiki said, "As long as you do it with your favorite personal tutor."

Ranma eyed her and said, "I take it by that you don't mean Miss Hinako? OW! Hey, it was a joke already! I was going to say Shampoo-OOOH!"

Ranko winced and sighed, "Some role models I've got. And to think, everybody gives me a hard time because I was raised by Grandfather Happy."

"OW! OW! OW!"

"Happy had his good points, even back in those days," Ganglot smiled, "And contrary to rumor I didn't make him into a Pervert…he just became more of one after I granted him that wish for general Bad Behavior."

"OW! OW! OKAY. OKAY-WILL YOU QUIT THAT ALREADY? OW!"

"And they locked you in a Pyramid just for that?" Ranko asked.

"YOU STUPID MERCENARY-NO—WAIT! I TAKE THAT BACK…!"

"I know," Ganglor rolled her eyes, "Actually it was Cologne who sealed me in there for messing with her Boyfriend, if you can believe it…"

"LOOK, I'M ON MY KNEES! CROUCH OF THE WILD TIGER! CROUCH OF THE WILD TIGER…!"

"So, what's next up on the agenda, Granny Ganges?"

"Excuse us," said Nabiki as she started to drag her semi-conscious husband off by the collar of his jacket, "Ranma and I need a private conference of our own. Don't bother looking for us, we'll be in my office. Alone."

"Ooooh…pretty stars…" mumbled Ranma semi-coherently as he went unresistingly to his fateful destination.

Three sets of eyes followed the happy couple as they exited the room, then Ganglot said, "Guess we won't be hearing from them for a while."

"Hearing yes," Ryoga replied, "Seeing…only if you want your eyeballs scalded with hot pokers. I've seen Nabiki do worse to people who intrude on her private counseling sessions with Ranma."

"Lets you know who's really in charge around here," Ranko remarked, "And which of my parents is the scarier to go up against."

"Still and all I think they did well enough by you and your little sister," Ganglot mused, "Which reminds me, where is little Meiko-chan anyway?"

"In Valkyrie Summer Training Camp," Ranko replied, "She's about to graduate her senior year, and next year she'll be eligible to be a full fledged Time Cop, like me."

"Well then," Ganglot said, "In answer to your question, Grandson, I intend to get back to my new Timeline and see how things are progressing. I left Kishijoten in charge of affairs, and I don't doubt that she's been up to her usual mischief. Be nice to see if the plan we hatched up together is working out like we projected."

"What do you guys have planned for my folks over there?" Ranko asked.

"Well…the current scenario that we came up with is one that involves a rather unstable element in the form of Kuno Kodachi," Ganglot replied "We've been working to draw her over to the side of the Light by sobering her up and getting her off of the Rose Nectar juice that left her demented on so many an otherwise promising timeline."

"Oh, good," Ranko smiled, "One of my best friends is Kuno Watazashi Saotome. Her and Yuan-Yen are real tight as a couple, and it'd be nice if Sayo had somebody like that to watch her backside."

"Our thinking precisely," Ganglot leaned forward, "So…want to come over with us and see how things are developing on our end?"

"Huh?" Ranko blinked "But…you heard my Mom. I'm on suspension."

"Oh Posh," Ganglot replied, "Have you never seen Cop Dramas? The hero always solves more crimes when he's on suspension."

"I don't know about that, Granny Ganges," Ryoga was dubious.

"You can always say that I kidnapped you," Ganglot suggested, "We can bring your Uncle along as an observer to see you stay out of trouble. And besides…" the Oni Princess grinned wickedly, "Do you think I got where I am now by following the rules? That's more my sister, Hild's business…and she Cheats when she drafts the contract. Me, I happen to like happy endings, and what I've got planned should more than satisfy you when it finally comes down to fruition…"

"Whoah," Akane said with a round-eyed, dumbfounded expression.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo averred, "What you say, Airen."

"How on earth did you fit this within the confines of the yard?" Kaori wanted to know.

"Beats the heck out of me," Nabiki said, looking around, "This place is swank. I'm surprised you guys don't charge for admission."

"Hey, what can I say?" Atsuko smiled, "I do good work. And Silk helped out a lot by lending her powers to augment my own. And when you got it flaunt it, I always argue."

The area looked to all appearances like a comfortable spring resort that one might find in certain parts of the country where hot volcanic springs fed natural steamy waters into a manmade bathing area that was tastefully furnished with volcanic landscaping and a bamboo-like partition that separated a male and a female section.

Of course the area for the latter dwarfed the space reserved for the former, but considering that there were more women than men living on the premises that only seemed sensible from the viewpoint of the new observers.

A small house was attached to the bathing area, and they were told that this was the place where Atsuko and her family resided so as not to put pressure on those who already called the dojo and Tendo home their place of residence. It all had a nice traditional feel with just enough modern western influences to be a blending of styles with the best qualities of east and west combined to create an overall romantic hideaway that somehow was nestled into a very small portion of the far end of the Tendo Gardens.

"Neat, huh?" Ryomi smiled, "And if you're wondering how Mom did it, this involves Oni Magic that compresses the dimensions into a pocket fold that creates an alternate universe that's separate from the rest of the garden, which is why it doesn't really extend out across the next yard and take up the household of the neighbors."

"Is it…an illusion?" Kaori asked.

"Depends on what you mean by illusion, Kid," Atsuko replied, "Philosophers say that life itself is all an illusion, and while I don't pretend to know what the heck that means, I do know that some laws of physics can be bent around by simply changing your perspective. It's kind of like my ability to appear like a human even when I sleep. You just work the substance of reality a bit and solidify it into a desirable form, and-Presto! Instant TARDIS."

"Tardis?" Nabiki reacted with a start.

"Yeah," Atsuko replied, "It's like this Doctor fellow I met a while ago who travels around in a Police Call Box. Well…hanging out with him was fun, and I certainly got to see some pretty interesting places in our travels. But I got the idea from him after he explained to me what Time and Relative Dimensions In Space stand for, and…well…you can see for yourself. But don't worry, it's a stable field effect. It won't collapse on you like a folding tent…just as long as all the ward stones remain in place."

"Collapse on us?" Akane numbly repeated.

"You say that this is not your true appearance," Kaori turned to Atsuko, "But what exactly do you truly look like?"

"You really want to know?" Atsuko smiled, "I wouldn't want to frighten you kids by thinking I was some kind of a Monster."

"You call yourself an Oni," Nabiki said, "Isn't that what the word generally means?"

"Your prejudice is showing," Atsuko replied, "I'm partly human too, you know, on my father's side. He was a half-Oni, just as my Mom is full Demon. I'm three quarters Monster by your definition, and if I let you see what I'm really like…you'd probably piss in your panties."

"Try us," Akane said.

"Airen," Shampoo murmured in her ear, "No hear of Warrior look gift war horse in mouth?"

"Be careful what you wish for," Nabiki translated, "But still…if you want us to continue to trust you, Sensei."

"All right," Atsuko smiled, "But don't forget…you asked for this."

She closed her eyes and for a moment nothing happened. But then Atsuko's brown hair started to change color, turning dark green, and her skin became unusually ruddy, and she started to expand in size, growing by several inches, even as her shoulders slowly unfolded to reveal a set of bat-like wings, and her outfit transformed into a wardrobe that was substantially more revealing.

"Well kids?" she smiled, exposing wicked looking fangs, a forced snake-tongue and dilated eyes that were gold flecked diamond slits and quite inhuman looking, "How am I now? Do I look ready for a Parent-Teacher's conference?"

Four of the five young people all took a large back step away from the frightening apparition that was before them. Only Ryomi folded her arms over her chest and sniffed, "Humph. Some brave martial artists you guys are. It's just Mom. It's not like she's going to eat you."

"Not right now anyway," Atsuko grinned, then closed her eyes and appeared to concentrate a bit, slowly folding back in on herself until she was fully returned to near-seeming human normal. She opened yer eyes at the last and with greatly diminished fangs and a normal looking tongue said, "Full; blooded Onis might have a taste for human flesh, but I tend to be more of a vegetarian these days. At least…I eat fish and poultry but I try to stay away from too much red meat."

Akane belatedly realized that Shampoo was glomping onto her but for once said nothing about it. Nabiki and Kaori were similarly huddled together, only when they became aware of this hastily put distance between them so as to avoid an awkward moment.

"Now then," Atsuko said with a casual ease, as though nothing extraordinary had just taken place, "Who's up for a dip in the hot springs? Not to worry, it's a guaranteed one-hundred-percent reliable means for soothing aching joints in a tired old body like mine. You can even join Comb over there, who's been soaking for the better part of the last twenty odd minutes."

They turned to see the unmistakable purple hair of their senior Sensei poking out from an area of the pool where only Comb's face was visible. But as she turned to spy them looking at her she stood up and said, "Well? In or Out? Don't take all day making your mind up about it, Students."

"Ah…well…" Akane said awkwardly, turning to Shampoo, who looked back expectantly, so she shrugged and said, "I guess I can't see any reason why not."

"Makes sense," Nabiki was just as reluctant, though she frowned, "After all, Kasumi and Ranma seem to have the furo back home all to themselves…with that Kodachi."

Kaori's scowl was fierce, "I don't see why I should have to humiliate myself by…"

"Just get in already," Atsuko snapped, "Or maybe I really will decide to eat you."

Kaori jumped, but Ryomi said, "Don't let Mom get to you. I've never actually seen her eat anybody, though she threatens to from time to time. Of course Mom's a lot older than me, and I suppose before she had me and Ryo-kun she did a lot of traveling and…"

"I believe that I will join you," Kaori said with some haste.

"Too bad," Atsuko sniffed, "I'll bet you really would be tasty…with a bit of curry for flavoring, of course."

There were no further protests and soon everyone was in the pool and soaking up the heat, which really did feel surprisingly good to sore and tired bodies.

Shampoo and Akane hovered near to one another, which was hardly all that surprising, but Ryomi chose to diplomatically place herself between Nabiki and Kaori, who at the moment seemed not to be getting along so well for some strange reason. Comb sat watching everyone from the sidelines as Atsuko came up beside her with neither former rival acknowledging the presence of the other, though the very way that they were not looking at each other was strange unto itself.

After an awkward, uncomfortable silence that hovered in the air for several minutes had elapsed, Comb chose to break the impasse by saying, "I want you all to know that I am very proud of you. At-san informed me of your efforts to come to my rescue, and while things did take a turn for the strange back there, your performance was to be commended."

There was some uncomfortable shifting and then Akane said, "Gomen, Sensei. We were only trying to help."

"And you, Itoshi," Comb said with a special arched tone, "Silk informs me that you mastered the Bakusai Tenketsu, and in only one day no less. Quite impressive…and possibly a new record among the Amazons."

Shampoo blinked then said, "Aiyaa…is true, Airen?"

"Ah…yeah…kind of," Akane flinched a bit, feeling awkward, "Silk helped me to figure out how to find the breaking point on objects. I don't think I could have mastered it so soon without her."

"Sounds just like Silk," Atsuko mused, "She always was one to kibitz."

"But in this case I don't feel like making an issue about it," Comb said, then her tone grew sober, "But just because you found the point doesn't mean that you are yet a Master, Tendo-san. You need to practice and refine the technique until you can perform it in your sleep, which you will be doing, I assure you."

"Aiyaa…" Akane murmured, by now knowing well what her Sensei meant when she used that tone of voice. Endless hours of grueling training were no doubt in store for her, and the worst part was that…she had asked for this and could not pretend to be a helpless victim.

"Akane can do it," Shampoo said, "Shampoo have faith in you. Airen can do anything she want if she apply herself."

"Shampoo…" Akane murmured, struggling to understand the sudden emotions that she felt churning within her, and feeling deeply touched in knowing that the girl beside her had so much faith in her potential.

But all at once Shampoo jumped up and said, "Airen! What is moving on body? Shampoo see…strange marks on skin…"

"Really?" Atsuko moved in closer, looking down at Akane, who had really hoped to avoid such close scrutiny but now felt the tattoos gliding over her skin, even as beneath the water she felt something coiling within her that was shifting to take better advantage of the heat.

"Well…I'll be damned," Atsuko said as she reached down and gripped Akane by one wrist, then hauled her out of the water to dangle before her as she took notice of the flowing tattoo marks.

"Probably," Comb responded,

Atsuko ignored her and said, "It's an Earth-sign, the mark of a pact! Sunova…you've been in contact with an Earth Elemental spirit, Tendo-san. You bear the mark of the Black Dragon."

"The Black Dragon?" Comb looked sharply, "Let me see, even as Atsuko turned Akane around to show off the flowing lines moving across her skin, which prompted the others looking on to gasp and stare in open dismay while the Amazon doctor just looked critically at the marks, ignoring the pleading look of Shampoo

"Aiyaa," the younger purple haired girl said in dismay, "What that moving over Akane?"

"As I thought," Comb said, "This is Silk's handiwork. You have a familiar growing inside you, Tendo-san, and it's about to hatch out."

"Hatch out?" Nabiki said, "You mean…like in 'Alien?'"

"Not that cheesy hack Sci-Fi flick, Kid," Atsuko replied, letting Akane go as the younger girl went splashing back into the water, immediately being grabbed up into the anxious arms of Shampoo, "Relax, it's mostly harmless."

"Mostly harmless?" Kaori asked in dismay.

"Sure," said Ryomi," A familiar spirit attaches itself to a person but doesn't really harm them. It's not some flesh-eating parasite that kills the host. At most it just means you're going to have a loyal servant who will care for you and do your bidding…like Shirokuro does for Mom whenever she's summoned."

"Shirokuro?" Kaori asked.

All at once a dark shadow detached itself from a wall and a disembodied voice asked, "Have you summoned me, Mistress?"

"Not just yet, but stand by in case you're needed," Atsuko replied, and the shadow flowed away, "Sorry to alarm you, Akane-chan, but I had to know for sure, and now I do. You must have had an encounter with the Black Dragon of the Earth and she gave you one of her eggs. Something similar happened to me a couple of decades back, so there's nothing to worry about. It just means you won't be alone anymore, and the Dragon that's about to be born will guard and protect you in the name of its mistress."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said as she clung tightly to Akane's side, "Akane no need anyone to guard and protect her but Shampoo."

"It's okay, Shampoo, really," Akane said "I'll be all right. It's just a side effect of my Mastering the Breaking Point technique."

"Nothing to worry about?" Kaori asked, "While you've got some…thing growing inside of your body?"

The shadow hovered in the air once again, and all at once Kaori shuddered with aversion, while Ryomi said, "It's not nice to call them Things, you know. Familiars have feelings too, and you don't want to get on their bad side."

"You people are insane," Kaori averred, but felt grateful when the shadow vanished back into the corner of the grotto.

"So…what exactly is this breaking point anyway?" Nabiki asked, deciding to change the subject, "Would you mind giving the rest of us a demonstration?"

"Not in here you don't," Atsuko said sharply, "My illusions are stable, but that doesn't mean they can withstand you using some crazy Amazon exploding finger touch technique. And you kids don't want to be in here if you go around wildly discharging energy attacks, especially if you hit one of the Glyph stones that hold everything stable."

"I thought you said that it was safe to be in here?" Kaori said with mild trepidation, unconsciously eyeing the shadows..

"What, are you scared?" Ryomi smirked, "Afraid something's gonna eat you?"

Life's all about challenges, Kid," Atsuko replied, "You can't really live without a little risk you know. And besides, our House is for other stuff besides soaking in the heat."

"Such as?" Akane asked.

"Sleeping in a real bed," Ryomi said with a look almost of euphoria, "You got no idea how luxurious that feels after days of sleeping on dirt in the wilderness, all because Mom and Me need to stay away from modern hotels and stuff…"

"Why keep away from modern facilities?" Kaori asked.

"You met why back at the skating arena," Atsuko said, scowling, "My mother."

"That blonde who was ordering around the lawyers?" asked Nabiki.

"Grandmother Cybele," Ryomi all but whispered, "She can affect any kind of technology, and some hotels have TV monitors that scan the lobbies and parking lots. She can even see you on the other side of a TV screen. She can monitor electronic transactions using credit cards and ATMs and stuff."

"For the better part of the last seventeen years I've tried to keep a low profile by staying away from anything that would allow Mom to track my movements," Atsuko replied, "Heck, there was even a time I briefly considered moving our family to Comb's home in China. All to get Ryo-kun away from Momma…"

"And why is she interested in him?" Kaori asked.

"And why are you afraid of letting her meet him?"

"It all goes back about twenty years or so…" Comb said, glancing at the woman bobbing in the steamy water beside her, "When Cybele sent her half-blood daughter in search of the man who was said to be the destined father of a new Nexus."

"There's that word again," Nabiki murmured.

"Is surprise how much Shampoo hear word used with Ranma," Shampoo averred.

"That's because Nodoka wound up being the mother to the Nexus instead of me," Atsuko replied, "But hey, if things had worked out differently, kids, then Shampoo there could have been born the Nexus."

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo said with rounded eyes.

"But I failed that test, which made Momma really angry with me," Atsuko continued, "And when I found out what she wanted to do with Ryo-kun…"

"But what is a Nexus?" Kaori asked.

"A mortal touched by the hand of destiny," Comb replied, "The hand of fate who causes things to happen just by his very nature. He affects the lives of everyone with whom he makes contact and can alter destinies simply by making different choices. He has free will, even when it may seem to him as though he has no freedom at all, and what he decides to do can impact upon the course of the world. He is both Pawn and King, Bishop and Knight…or, in Ranma-chan's case, Rook or Queen's blade."

Kaori stirred, "That redheaded girl in the Furo…that was Ranma?"

"Took you long enough to figure that out," Nabiki sniffed.

"Jusenkyo," Akane more helpfully supplied, "Ranma gets hit with cold water he becomes a girl. Hot water turns him back into a boy. The same with the curses of Sensei Comb and Atsuko."

"And my big brother, Ryo-kun," Ryomi said, "Don't forget about him."

"But…what does he turn into?" Kaori asked.

Akane glanced off to the side and said, "Why don't you ask him yourself? Hey, P-chan! Over here!"

Kaori turned her head and saw the movement of something just beyond the periphery of the hot springs. To her amazement she saw a small black pig, much as she had seen in the sporting arena, being embraced by that selfsame redhead…the one at the sporting arena…

"No," she murmured faintly, "No way…"

The piglet turned and looked at them in surprise, and then its eyes actually seemed to double in size as it took in the sight of the bobbing female heads and shoulders poking up out of the steamy hot water.

"Don't you want to come over here and show Kaori-san your manly profile, P-chan?" Nabiki asked, seeming to enjoy the jest that she was sharing with Akane.

To Kaori's further surprise she saw the pig scamper ahead and head over towards the male side of the bathing area, and then heard a small splash, followed by a male yelp of, "HOT! Too hot, Mother!"

"Ooops," Atsuko said, "Sorry about that, Ryo-kun! I haven't been over to that side to adjust the temperature yet. I was hoping to lure…ah…I mean…invite Gemmy-poo over to try it out. I'll fix that when you get out."

"What are you so scared about, you big baby?" Akane asked with a leering tease, "I'm sure you can come over to this side and try out the water. It's really nice over here."

"Very funny, Tendo-san!" Ryoga called out, "How would you like to go through life having to be afraid of old ladies with ladles splashing you from out of no where!"

"Pig-boy right, Airen," Shampoo said, "Is no nice tease Clueless Boy with head of rock. No fault of Bacon Breath if he no have sense enough to fall in safe pool of drown Horse instead of Piglet."

"That's right," said Nabiki, "If Ryoga-kun turned into a horse we could at least ride him instead of making dumb Ham jokes at his expense."

To Kaori's dismay she saw the handsome boy tear around the corner and come snarling up to the edge of the pool, shouting, "JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING BACON BREATH? I'll have you know that I have feelings, Tendo Tarts! And I…I…I…?"

He suddenly belatedly realized that they were all staring at him, or rather at a part of him that was about waist level, and in looking down Ryoga belatedly recalled that he had forgotten to grab a towel to wrap around his lower body.

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo said softly, which once again was the catalyst for breaking the paralysis of a very awkward moment.

"EEEK!" Ryomi covered her eyes and sank down below the water.

"Hooboy," Akane said, belatedly realizing that she and Nabiki had gone way too far with their teasing that time.

Nabiki just stared, as did Kaori, neither one of them saying a word, though their expressions spoke volumes.

Comb coughed politely and said, "Well…your son is certainly…mature."

"Oooyah," Atsuko replied, then said, "Ryo-kun…perhaps if you…?"

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Ryoga cried out, and instantly whirled around and headed back to make a very loud splash on the male side of the bath.

"Ah…" Nabiki said awkwardly, "I didn't expect him to do that…"

Kaori broke out of her stunned pose and turned to frown at the girl beside her. Then all at once she stood up with hands on her hips and said, "Well, how did you expect him to behave then? And what were you girls doing saying those awful, rude things about a fellow class mate? Have you no feelings at all, or are you as shameless as your Hussy of a sister?"

Nabiki stood up and said, "Hey, I may be rude sometimes, but you take that back about Kasumi!"

"I most certainly will not," Kaori said, striking a pose, "And if you wish to silence me then I dare you to try it."

"With pleasure, Ramen Girl," Nabiki snarled, only to find themselves suddenly confronted by a very demonic looking Atsuko, who suddenly interposed herself between them.

"What did I just say about starting fights while in my illusion?" the bat-winged demoness snarled, "How would the both of you like to wind up on tonight's menu?"

Both girls sat down promptly, but they glared at one another from across the length of water separating them.

Atsuko again returned to seeming normality and said, "Ryo-kun…?"

"Go away, Mother," Ryoga said, sounding as though he were sulking.

"Pay no mind to what these silly chits just said about you," Atsuko replied, "We all think you are very manly, Son, and lots of guys would be envious in your position."

"I don't really think that's helping, Mom," Ryomi said, "Let me try." She turned and barked out, "Listen here, you stupid baka! You're my one true Big Brother and you're somebody I look up to and admire, even when you act like a total blockhead! So next time think before you come here flashing your junk in our faces! You want to traumatize me and ruin what's left of my childhood? Now how am I supposed to find a man when every guy I meet I'm going to have to compare with you? You're way too much of a Stud to care what these stupid twits think about you, Ryo-kun, and if you don't accept that and come back to your senses I'm gonna go over there like I am and beat some sense into you. You got that?"

There was a very slight pause before Ryoga growled, "Is that any way to talk to your older brother?"

"It's the only way to talk with you when you get like this!" Ryomi snapped, "I love you, Ryo-kun. You're my hero, and it's only right you've got heroic standards. Just remember to use a towel next time. You don't have anything to feel ashamed about, even if you are rude and stupid and can't find your way out of a broom closet. But at least you're not a coward, and you always do what's right, and I never have any doubt when you're around that you'll look after me, your cute little sister."

There was another pause, and then Kaori spoke up, surprising even herself by saying, "I, for one, saw nothing disagreeable with you, Hibiki-san."

Another long pause then a quiet, "You're…not disgusted?"

"Only with your shocking lack of good manners," Kaori replied, "But I endorse everything that has just been said about you by your honorable sibling. She obviously knows you very well…and you can at least take pride in the fact that she is so willing to defend you. Had I a brother to look up to…I might well wish that he were very much like you, Ryoga-kun."

Another pause and then, "That's the first time you ever used my name, Lady."

Kaori blinked, then found herself suddenly flushing all over without the least clue just why that was. Aloud what she said was, "I only speak the truth. Unlike some I could name I find nothing profitable about denigrating another person's…condition."

Yet another pause and then, "So…you know about my curse?"

"And I can see why you are reluctant to share such a burden," Kaori replied, "It must be very difficult for you."

"I do what I can," Ryoga replied, "But…thank you for saying that. It means a great deal to me."

"You are welcome," Kaori replied, opnly to notice that everyone else was looking at her, which prompted her to frown and say, "What?"

"Ah…nothing," Nabiki said, looking away.

"It's just…you never talked like that in front of any of us before," Akane said, "You actually sounded…nice."

Kaori frowned, "Don't push it."

Nabiki did not turn to look at the beautiful woman floating beside her but her expression spoke volumes of the conflict that was within her own heart. She thought about Kasumi, about Ranma, and Kodachi, the three of whom were doing who-knew-what at that very moment. And here was the new girl flirting with Ryoga…and where did that leave her but out of the cold and feeling alienated.

And Akane…her little sister no longer seemed to be shunning the Amazon who was hot for her body. And there were other clues that her sister's resistance was steadily crumbling under the unrelenting cuteness of her prospective girlfriend. Nabiki wondered if Akane were even aware of the fact that she was losing the battle steadily by inches, and if the war itself might be a foregone conclusion. In which case…all bets were quite literally off…

Including the bets that she had already taken among those of their classmates who were wagering on Shampoo getting her Airen to reciprocate her affections.

Or the primary wager about Kasumi and Ranma and whether the latter would ever find the nerve to finally do it with the former, a wager that Nabiki now knew should have been made in reverse with the additional factor of Kodachi tipping the balance in a certain direction…

"Are you all right, 'Dachi-chan?" Ranma asked, "I'm not hurting you, am I…?"

"It is supposed to hurt for the first time," Kodachi grimaced, then sighed with her expression changing into one of blissful joy and contentment. She sat there straddling Ranma-kun with her loins impaled upon his manly rod, which was stiff with full erection. She was held in place by his hands upon her hips…

But also by much more slender hands as Kasumi held her steady, murmuring, "Just say if it becomes uncomfortable, 'Dachi-chan. Ranma might be a bit…tight down there…as I can attest."

"No…" Kodachi moaned as she felt the nipples of the older girl against her shoulder blades, and those hands cupping her bosom even as Kasumi rocked them both gently forward and back, which did help to ease her position to a more advantageous angle.

Ranma looked up with incredulous wonder, seeing two girls straddling him, and the one in the middle the current recipient of his attention, yet with the tacit approval of the one whom he truly desired, which made the whole affair a strange one, and not just for its unconventional nature.

Kasumi seemed to be very much into giving Kodachi what she wished for, and Kodachi seemed no less disposed to allowing Kasumi to have her way in these matters. Ranma did not frankly know what to make of the whole bizarre business. He only knew that something within him was responding favorably to the entreaty by Kodachi that they trust her guidance in these matters.

And indeed Kodachi did seem to know what she was about, even though there was no way she could have experience with another guy, not when Ranma had just done with her what he had done earlier with Kasumi. As ignorant as he was about this business of what guys did with women he knew enough from his own anatomy to know that there was only one time a girl could experience this sort of penetration.

And Kodachi affirmed this by smiling down at him through eyes hazy with lust and desire, saying, "And now I have gifted you with my Maidenhead, which makes us even for encouraging you to take the maidenhead of dear Kasumi."

Words seemed oddly inappropriate at this point of the matter, but Ranma felt he had to say something and not just be a mindless organ performing a task at the behest of this girl who clearly had been intending this very moment from the beginning of their encounter.

But what to say? Or why say anything? Ranma had no gift for words, no flowery tongue like Senzenen and Tatewaki. He knew full well that his blunt speech had a tendency to unintentionally hurt the feelings of a woman, but he knew no other way than to speak his mind, and what was in his mind came out without having to think about it.

"You're awesome," he said softly, and saw her eyes widen in reaction, "But why me? I know you want Kasumi."

"Why?" she asked, reaching down with a hand to touch his lips, "Why not you of all mortal men? You are beloved by my Kasumi."

"Kodachi-chan," Kasumi said as she pressed her face into the neck of the other girl and brought her lips up to her neck, rocking Kodachi steadily back and forth as Kodachi road Ranma's manhood, and Ranma groaned ever so softly to the incredible sensation that this caused him.

"I want you both," Kodachi said, and suddenly there were tears in here eyes, "I've dreamed of this moment…I thought about nothing else for days. And now it's here, and I have you where I want you…"

Kasumi acted instinctively to pinch Kodachi's nipples while murmuring in her ear, "You mean we have you were we want you, my friend. Ranma-kun."

"Hai, Kasumi-chan?" Ranma asked, wondering why his fiancée did not feel jealous about him doing this with another girl, and why he felt so at peace with having both of them straddling him like this. Kasumi was acting oddly like she was the one who was actually in control, even though she was doing what Kodachi had urged her to do.

"Give Kodachi what she desires," Kasumi urged, pressing her body up against Kodachi's as she rocked the other girl very gently, "Exactly as though it were me you were doing this with."

"Hai," he responded, his breathing became heavy and his body became more furiously alive as though he were marshalling his energies to go into a battle, though this was nothing like any battle he had ever been in before. And, in fact, he felt strange as though he were on fire somehow, feeling his energies swell within him as Kodachi reached down and pressed her palms against his chest muscles.

Kodachi was breathing heavily herself, but she yielded to Kasumi's gentle caresses and made odd noises that were half like she was in pain, and the other half enjoying tremendous pleasure. Kasumi was holding her in the cradle of her arms and urging her to do this with her fiancé, and that made the experience all the more intensely pleasurable as she found herself being pressed from either side. She desperately reached down and lifted Ranma's hands off of her hips and placed them over Kasumi's hands so that the both of them could fondle and support her as she became totally submissive to their needs, yielding herself up to the sense of possession by both of her lovers.

Kasumi marveled at her own behavior, and even more how she felt no slight twinge of jealousy as she encouraged Ranma to use Kodachi's body as a warm place in which to sheath his sword over and over again. Her body was acting as though it had a will of its own and she was finding it impossible to refuse the effort of giving Kodachi temporary possession of her man. They were sharing Ranma and yet it did not so much feel like generosity on her part as a genuine desire to see Kodachi share in her happiness. And unbelievable as it was for her mind to accept she was extremely happy with the thought that Kodachi was obtaining enjoyment, and wanted Ranma to partake of her enjoyment as well.

And when the moment came, just as it had for her earlier, she found herself crying out in delight as Kodachi gave a cry that was unmistakable, half between a gasp and a shout that was triumphant. And Ranma made a groaning sound that clearly meant that he was filling Kodachi with the hot juices that had earlier filled Kasumi's loins, giving this other girl the same sense of completion that would signify the success of their joint mutual efforts.

When Ranma finished growing he went limp, panting heavily and saying, "Oh man…that was…fantastic…"

Kodachi made many little panting, mewing noises before she came down off her high, at which point she said, "The pleasure was all mind…Ranma-kun…you both…are incredible."

"Kodachi," Kasumi put her arms around the other girl and hugged her tightly, weeping as she said, "I am so happy."

Kodachi touched those hands as though they were very dear to her and said, "From now on…let us both be sisters…Kasumi-chan. And thank you…for understanding…"

Kasumi continued to hold her while Ranma lay upon the floor growing limp and spent and needing to rest up from his exertions. In her mind the words that she had read from many a book came into play and Kasumi knew that he would not be able to mount a third effort without resting up to regain his fortitude. Even Ranma had a limit to his stamina, after all, and unless he switched back to his other form he would not be good for another ride until at least a half an hour had elapsed.

But she could not wait that long to renew her business. She was burning with a passionate desire, awakened to an appetite for which she had never before been able to set words, but now gave her an insatiable hunger as she held Kodachi to herself and murmured, "It's not over yet."

"Oh?" Kodachi asked, surprised to hear the note of animal like suggestion in Kasumi's voice, and all at once she felt herself being lifted off of the nerveless Ranma. Kasumi rose to her feet and turned Kodachi around, then looked her in the eyes as their bodies were pressed up against one another, belly to belly and breast to breast for all that Kasumi was a few inches taller than Kodachi.

"No, it's not over," Kasumi informed the violet eyed girl, and then brought their mouths together in a kiss that took the other girl momentarily by surprise, but which Kodachi swiftly responded to by putting her arms around Kasumi's neck, even as Kasumi's hands slid down Kodachi's back and rounded on the younger girl's firm bottom. Then she squeezed those well-curved hips and felt Kodachi shudder in response, awakening to her own enflamed desire as she read Kasumi's attentions with unhesitating approval.

"No," Kodachi murmured when their lips parted for a few moments, "It is hardly over…"

Ranma, who was half dazed and confused by what had happened, looked up and came awake with astonishment as he saw Kasumi bury her face into the chest of the other girl, pressing Kodachi backwards until the latter was up against the nearest wall, and then holding her pinned in place as though grappling with the dark haired girl for a vertical take-down position.

"Oh my…" he murmured seeing that Kasumi was now the one who was acting predatory, and with Kodachi the willing victim of his fiancée's intentions, and suddenly he felt his body stir within as he watched things happen, feeling the gradual revival of his near-exhausted member.

Kasumi's prediction proved to be off by more than twenty minutes, and while she was very much surprised when Ranma came up at her from behind and mounted her from the rear she offered no complaint to him nor ceased in her efforts at giving Kodachi the benefit of her studious perusal of certain forbidden scrolls that Comb-sensei had provided the week before…

Out on the porch Genma and Soun glanced up with puzzled expressions, then the latter said, "What was that?"

"Sounded like it came from inside the house, Tendo-kun," Genma replied, being careful to take advantage of the distraction in order to rearrange certain pieces from the Shogi table.

"I wonder what it could be," Soun started to get up, when Silk appeared with a bottle in hand and a smile that was beguiling.

"More tea?" she asked, "My you gentlemen do love to pay shogi. What is this…the forty-seventh game this week?"

"How would you know that?" Genma asked, "Have you been counting?"

"Actually it seems to me like you've been practicing the same game over and over with forty-six restarts and never once actually finishing a single match," Silk replied, "It always seems that when one of you is on the verge of winning something upsets the table, or pieces magically disappear or move all by themselves across the board."

"Yes," Soun frowned, turning a glare back towards Genma, "It does seem like that to me as well…"

"What was that?" Genma suddenly asked, taking advantage of a disturbing noise to try and deflect attention to the shogi pieces that were hidden in up his sleeves.

"You heard that too?" Soun asked, "That was a woman's cry…and it sounded as though it belongs to Kasumi."

"I am certain that Kasumi is doing quite well," Silk assured Soun with an odd lilt to her musical voice, "There is no reason for alarm. I would know if she were suffering any sort of unpleasantness. You have no reason to be concerned."

This time two women were crying out simultaneously, and even Genma was starting to look concerned.

"Then what do you call that?" he demanded.

"A reason to celebrate," Silk decided to change tactics, reckoning that the sound proofing spells that she had put around the furo were not standing up to the strain, so there was no way she was going to be able to cover up for what was happening. Which meant that a different strategy now had to be put into play."

"Celebrate?" Soun asked, "What do you mean, Silk-chan?"

Silk felt a moment of private pleasure at hearing him address her that way but only said, "Well, what did you gentlemen expect was going to happen with young people who care so much each other? Oh, and congratulations, Soun-chan…you both are about to become grandparents."

She had moved her hands behind her back while she spoke and now pulled out a bottle of sake from seeming no where and presented it to them with a smile as both men slowly reacted to the stunning news that she had given. The first impulse of rushing to interrupt what Ranma and Kasumi was doing was thus neatly deflected, and by this means Silk prevented them from discovering about Kodachi as the urge to celebrate came over the two weeping, sobbing men whose joy could not be contained unless they drowned it with good old fashioned rice wine.

Off in the trees, concealed from mortal view, Peorth looked on and murmured, "Ohh…you are good."

"What did I tell you?" said the blonde haired Siren, who was stretched out languidly on a branch with hands cupped behind her head, looking as comfortable as though she were in a hammock, "She may not be the best Lore Master that the tribe has ever fielded but she is every bit as slick as her name implies. Back home they call her the Negotiator because of her ability to smooth out rough edges between people and to get them agree to things that they later on come to believe were their own ideas."

"Translation," Peorth said, "She could sell air conditioning units to Canadians and tea to Chinamen. But what's going to happen when those two blockheads find out that it's a Threesome and not a duet?"

"Are you planning on telling them yourself?" Siren asked, "People tend to believe what they want to believe in, and figuring out that Ranma finally had his way with Kasumi is just natural for the course of things. Kodachi is only a catalyst that made things happen sooner than they otherwise would have, but she's also a back-up fiancée, and more than likely after this the three of them will be a whole lot closer."

"I don't like having her along," Peorth said, "Her mother was nothing but trouble when she was alive, and I don't trust that the daughter is any more stable. Besides, threesomes are hard to hold together. It takes a lot more effort to quash one's ego and accept the other two persons and their needs as equal to their own. Most threesomes that I'm aware of tend to break apart when jealousy flares up and choices are demanded."

"You underestimate the compatible nature of these two young girls and their mutual attraction for the boy…ah…excuse me, young man. Can't really call him a boy any more, now can we?"

Peorth turned and said, "I'm still not confident about this. But for now Kasumi seems content with things. I'm keeping my eye on things just in case,and if things start to go South, Cheri…"

"You'll what?" Siren asked, "Risk the wrath of heaven to intervene in the lives of the family you were forced to abandon?"

"What mother wouldn't do that and deserve the name?" Peorth replied, then stepped back and vanished into a halo of light not visible from ground level.

"What mother indeed?" Siren heaved a sigh, moving herself into an upright position before murmuring, "Time to pay another visit to my prospective apprentice. I'm sure by now she'll be quite heart broken and in need of some friendly counseling," and with that she, too, vanished from the scene, dissolving into mist and flowing on a breeze towards the window of a certain middle Tendo sister…

Continued

Comments/Criticisms/Consummation of Expectations: shadowmane

The deed is done and the Past has taken root in the present, but what about the future for these prospective lovers as they face the brave new world that they themselves are creating in, "Catalyst for Chaos," or, "With Three you Get Triplets."

Be there…

X


	35. Chapter 35

Tsundere35

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Tell me the truth, Child," Umi said firmly, "How long do you mean to keep this up?"

"Excuse me?" Ukyo asked, glancing up from the grill.

"You know what I mean," Umi replied, "The deception you're practicing. The lie that you're living. How long do you intend to keep denying yourself and refuse to be what you are, who you were born to be."

"For the rest of my life, if necessary," Ukyo said, turning back to the task of cooking up okonomiyaki, "And I know what you're going to say, Auntie. I shouldn't be wasting my life because of a mistake that Dad made when he engaged me to a guy who didn't even know that I was a girl when we were playmates. All these years I blamed Ranma because of what his Dad did…but now I realize it was just my pride that was making me deny my womanhood. It's just…I feel so stupid…!"

She slammed a spatula against the rim of the stove, startling the customer who was sitting on the other side of the counter. She looked up belatedly and said, "Sorry…it slipped," and promptly scooped up his order and deposited it before him, saying, "Enjoy your meal, Sir."

Ukyo started as she felt Umi's hand upon her shoulder, and her elder said, "You're not the only one who's made foolish choices with her life, Ukyo. I could write a book on the number of mistakes I've made. So you don't need to beat yourself up just because you're somewhat less than perfect."

"I'm not worried about being perfect, Auntie," Ukyo said, staring down at her work as her hands absently went through the motions of preparing another okonomiyaki, "I just…feel like I'm being left out somehow. For the first time in my life I feel…almost like I belong to a family. I started out joining the Tendo dojo because it gave me an excuse to get close enough to Ranchan so I could get to know him better. But over the past few weeks I've started feeling like an imposter…like I'm a fake and a fraud who's taking advantage of everybody's good nature."

"You're afraid that they'll find out that you're a girl," Umi said, "But how will that affect your relationship with Ranma?"

"That just the thing," Ukyo heaved a heavy sigh, "He's just the same as he was when we were kids together. I like him…a lot…but to him I'm just his old buddy. While with Kasumi…" she heaved another heavy sigh.

"I know what you mean," Umi replied, looking away, "I had the same problem years ago when I saw the man I cared for turning away from me to another woman. It's why I never married…I never could get over the blow to my pride that came from losing."

"I don't know how you got over him, Aunt Umi," Ukyo said, "But I'm thinking that it's probably hopeless. I don't see any way that I'm going to get between Ranchan and Kasumi. And the worst part is…I don't think I even want to try. I like Kasumi. I could never do anything to willingly hurt her."

"She does seem like the type of person who is easy to like," Umi conceded, "Certainly nothing like her mother, who had a way of getting on my nerves quite frequently. There's no shame in conceding the field to such a formidable opponent. But are you certain that you want to? Your claim is just as valid as her own…"

"This has nothing to do with claims and family obligation and stuff like that," Ukyo said as she flipped her newest creation onto a different plate, "It's about doing what's right. I couldn't live with myself if my happiness had to come at someone else's expense, especially someone who's never done anything to me worth hurting them about."

"What about some of the other girls?" Umi asked, "Even if you surrender your claim one of them might not be so willing to back off and surrender the field to Kasumi."

"Well, everybody knows that Nabiki's hurting for the guy," Ukyo shrugged, "She tries to hide it but you can tell how much it eats her up to see her sister get so close to a guy she actually likes. And that Kaori…what a Bitch…" Ukyo derisively snorted, "If I even thought she had a chance at breaking them up I'd stay and fight just to keep her mitts off of Ranchan."

"What about the Kuno girl?" Hitomi gently asked.

"That's…a little harder to figure out," Ukyo scowled, "Kodachi's crazy, there's no mistaking that. And unpredictable as hell…but there's no question where she's aiming her ribbon of fate. Trouble is I think it's Kasumi who needs to watch her ass around that girl. She's nuts."

"She does seem unusually devoted to the idea of pursing a relationship with the older sister," Umi remarked, "Which is curious since Kuno Hitomi was best friends with Tendo Kimiko…like they're carrying on the affections of their mothers, which I'll admit wasn't as intensive as young people seem to want these days. But…sometimes I have wondered…"

"I don't dislike Kodachi," Ukyo said, "But I don't trust her either. Still that's Ranchan's business to sort out…not that I expect him to be able to handle himself around that lady since he's pretty much like putty in the hands of a manipulative woman."

"Which you most certainly are not," Unit noted.

Ukyo sighed, "Am I being naïve, Auntie? I mean…I've trained myself for years to seek revenge against the guys who wronged me...and now I feel like I'm the Jackass because I could have had a chance with Ranma if he knew I was a girl. But I didn't want to ruin things once I saw how it was with him and Kasumi. Only that Kodachi might steal them both away, and I've done nothing to prevent it."

"Other than be a good friend," Umi noted, "And stood by their side when they needed a strong ally. Nothing wrong with that in my opinion."

"Yeah, but what have I got to show for it all?" Ukyo said, "I feel like I'm just a bystander watching things happen from the sidelines."

"So you no longer have a reason to stick around," Umi said, "So are you ready now to return to Kyoto?"

"No," Ukyo said, "That really would be admitting defeat. And I've…well…I actually like being a part of this dojo. I'm learning a lot from Sensei Comb, and…it's like I've got people I can trust at my back in a fight. And I'm starting to think I could really get to like it here."

"But if they find out that you deceived them about your gender it could be a problem," Umi noted, "So, what do you plan to do about it?"

"Other than go to China and find one of those cursed pools and throw myself in?" Ukyo smiled weakly, "I don't really know. I mean…so far I've been lucky, but sooner or later something will happen and I'll give myself away. And then everybody's gonna feel like I've been playing them along. I don't even know if explaining why I've gone in drag will make sense when I'm forced to explain it."

"Why not ask Comb for ideas?" Umi asked, "She knows the truth about you, and I'm pretty sure Silk does as well. One thing that bloody Amazon is always good for is ideas, and she's sneaky enough to probably already have figured out a way of breaking the news to your classmates. The real problem is going to be the fathers…especially Soun-chan."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure how Mister Tendo is going to take to the news that I'm really Ranma's secret fiancée," Ukyo poured the batter down and prepared to whip up another okonomiyaki, "I suppose I should thank Pops Genma for not spilling the beans, even if that louse is the cause of this whole stupid problem."

"Saotome Genma has done a lot of foolish things in his time," Umi agreed, "Hard to believe that there was a time when girls like Hitomi, Nodoka, Comb and Atsuko used to fight over his worthless hide. Of course back then he was a lot slimmer and even had a little hair on top."

"Yeah, just what is it about that guy that makes somebody as smart and sensible as Comb-Sensei go all mushy whenever his name gets mentioned?" Ukyo wondered, "I sure can't see the attraction."

Umi paused and glanced off into the distance, "I suppose it's just something his son inherited from him, a phenomenon I've observed over time called the Saotome Touch."

"The Saotome touch?" Ukyo repeated.

"I can't really explain it or put it into words the way Comb or Silk can," Umi replied, "It's just…like he has this strange power to excite certain impressionable women by approaching them in a way that appeals to their Motherly instincts. I may not be one of his former fan club, but I know well enough that Genma is a fierce, formidable fighter whenever he stands his ground and puts up an honest fight. If he stopped running from danger all the time I doubt that even I could take him in an honest fight."

Ukyo blinked, "But when have you ever fought somebody honestly, Auntie?"

"I don't know," Umi smiled back, "I can't even remember that far back."

"So it's something Genma does that even he doesn't know about," Ukyo thought about it, "Kind of like the way Ranchan can say or do the right thing that turns people around when at first they come after him. Like Kaori when she was going to press her suit, only she backed down suddenly and insisted on instead challenging Kasumi to a competition."

"Or how you changed your mind about him the minute you found out what he was really like and not the clouded memories you've carried with you all of these years," Umi said, "I've watched that boy do things that make me think he really is a lot like his father…but more like Nodoka in a lot of other aspects. He's crude, ill mannered and abrasive…but he never goes out of his way to deliberately hurt someone. He'll taunt and tease his opponents but he won't seek a dishonest advantage. And he's a lot braver than Genma on his best day. Even when he's up against somebody tougher than himself he doesn't flinch from doing the right thing."

"I guess that's because he's a hero," Ukyo mused, "But what does that make me?"

"His best friend," Umi said, "And if I judge things right he's going to need you more than you could know in the days ahead. Especially since Cybele chose to reveal herself, which means that things are about to get tough all around since that Demoness lives to destroy the happiness of ordinary mortals."

"So what should I do, Auntie?" Ukyo asked, "I want to help Ranchan…but I…"

The door to her shop opened up and a voice said, "Well, for a start, you might try being honest with yourself, Kuonji-san."

Ukyo turned and said, "You? " her tone went hard, "What do you think you're doing here…?"

"I was thinking about trying out some of this cuisine you sell since I've heard good word-of-mouth praise regarding its flavorful appeal," said Senzenen Mikado, "But I'm mostly here to give you and your friend, Saotome Ranma, a friendly warning."

"A warning you say, Senzenen-san?" Umi asked, signaling to Ukyo not to reach for her baker's peel as she did not perceive hostility emanating from the young man before them.

"It's been a few days since we last met at the Shiratori manor," Senzenen replied, "And I thought you should be appraised regarding recent developments. It seems your friend, Kuno Kodachi, and her brother, Tatewaki, stirred up a legal hornet's next by summoning the press and making allegations against the President of Shiratori Industries that have cast Azusa's father in a very untenable position."

"So?" Ukyo asked, "You were there, you heard the Butler's confession."

"I did indeed," Mikado sat down at the counter and leaned forward, "To say the least it has been an interesting few days. The Board of Regents have called upon their Chairman to give an accounting for his conduct and his PR representatives have been slaving overtime to do damage control and to repair the breach. For a while there it was looking as though he would be forced to resign his post…but then a very curious thing happened."

"Those Lawyers we met the other day," Umi said, "They got involved…and suddenly the problem went away."

"That is it exactly," Senzenen looked up at the older woman, "By the way, did you know that there is a striking resemblance between the both of you? I was noticing it a few days ago but thought not to make an issue about it. Then this very morning an envelope was delivered to my house detailing some curious facts that someone thought to bring to my attention."

"Anonymously of course," Umi said, studying the young man warily, as though seeking to fathom his true motives.

"It seems you are more than a bit familiar with this law firm that chose to intervene on behalf of Company President Shiratori," Senzenen duly noted, "Or perhaps I should say that dangerous looking lady who was clearly orchestrating everything from the sidelines." He turned the focus of his gaze back on Ukyo and said, "I must say, I was quite appalled when I finally made the connection. You had me fooled completely, which is not an easy thing to do for a man who prides himself on knowing a beautiful woman when she is in my presence."

"So you know," Ukyo said, her hand already touching the handle of her baker's peel.

"I should have known three years ago," Senzenen replied, "You have made quite the fool out of me. But then again, I suppose I did that to myself, so we are even."

"Not hardly, Sugar," Ukyo unslung her peel and held it at the ready, "You still owe Makoto-chan for that kiss you gave her."

Senzenen sighed, "Strike then if it will satisfy you. I won't raise a finger in my own defense, nor move from this spot if you deem this the best way of making peace between us, Kuonji-san."

"You're being awfully nice about this," Umi said, "One might actually suspect you actually mean it."

"I am not so great a fool as you may imagine me to be, Miss Umi," Senzenen replied, "Someone provided that information to me with a purpose in mind. They wanted me to have an unfair advantage over the both of you, first by making me aware of your daughter's true identity…"

"I'm her niece, you Jackass," Ukyo glowered.

"My pardon," Senzenen said, "I misspoke myself. I meant to say…Niece."

Umi stared at the young man and went pale, though Ukyo did not see this, her focus remaining on Senzenen, who none the less saw the confirmation and nodded grimly.

"Among the documents sent to me was a photo copy of a hospital certificate of live birth naming one Kuonji Ukyo…female," Senzenen replied, "The curious thing is that one of the names on the document was deliberately falsified. Accompanying this was a signed affidavit by the man calling himself your father that accompanied his will, spelling out in detail the private matters of a gentleman's agreement concerning the betrothal of said girl to one Saotome Ranma."

Ukyo looked shocked, "What do you mean calling himself my Dad? And who found out about Dad's putting it into his will that I have to marry Ranchan in order to inherit the family business?"

"Who indeed," Senzenen said, looking at Umi, "I think we've already established that. Which means that she is an even more dangerous lady than you implied when you named her a Demon."

"Cybele," Umi said tightly, "Nothing ever good happens when she gets involved. So what became of the child, your former partner?"

"Current partner," Senzenen sighed, "And before you say it, I know. How could I ever look on her again without thinking of what horrible childhood trauma must have been worked on her to drive Azusa into the state that she is in? Yet I have been given no choice in the matter. My own father came down on me and insisted that we could not break up the partnership. Short of being disowned of my own considerable inheritance I have to keep on playing the role of the dashing Idol of the Skating Arena."

"But that's insane!" Ukyo protested.

"You expect me to disagree?" Senzenen's voice became serious and sober, "Kuonji-san. It may be that I do owe you some measure of restitution for having subjected you to the punishment of our match three years ago. But now I sincerely need a favor from you…and from your witless iinazuke, who must be ten times more blind than I for failing to see a woman who pines for him the way you do."

"What kind of favor?" Ukyo asked, her tone as neutral as it was edgy.

"I had thought to cancel our match after the business with Azusa was brought into the light," Senzenen replied, "But I am being told in no uncertain terms that the match must proceed ahead. So you and I are fated to meet each other once more in the arena. And I cannot go easy on you either since the pressure being placed upon me is such that I must be as convincing in my performance as ever I was before my eyes were opened."

"So you can't throw the match," Umi said, "But you want my…Niece to…defeat you?"

"If at all possible," Senzenen said, "Then take Asuza and get her to the help she so badly needs. If you do that then we'll be able to escape the hellish bargain that's been imposed upon the both of us. Or…if you are unable to do that much, then let us hope that your boyfriend is as much of a man as you believe him to be."

"Let me get this straight," Ukyo said, "You want us to beat you?"

"In front of everyone," Senzenen said seriously, "End the unbroken streak of victories that the Golden Pair have racked up, and do so in a public place where there will be plenty of witnesses who will affirm before everyone that we have been good and truly defeated. If that happens then our contract will be voided, and even my father won't be insisting that we stay together. And if Azusa can be removed from a situation in which she is as much of a victim as anyone…then I will be at liberty to insure that villain who claims to be her father pays for his crimes against all women."

Ukyo raised both eyebrows, hearing a tone in the young man's voice that she never would have expected to hear before. Senzenen sounded angry…truly mad enough to want to hit something, or someone, and clearly not knowing where else to lash out than to go before a formerly bitter rival.

"What do you have in mind, Sugar?" Ukyo asked, still wary but now feeling less inclined to want to bash his brains in.

"Go find your partner, Tendo Nabiki," Senzenen urged, "Explain the situation to her. Enlist her aid and listen to what she advises. I had the impression that one is clever enough to see a means by which victory may be achieved since she had the wit to take on the Paper Master and turn her strength against her."

"Nabiki's good at sensing and exploiting weaknesses," Ukyo agreed, "But shouldn't I include Comb-Sensei in this as well?"

"Do whatever you think is for the best," Senzenen said as he got up to leave, even as Umi handed him a plate of okonomiyaki, which he declined with some reluctance, "Thank you, but I will try one made by Kuonji's hand at a time when I feel at liberty to truly enjoy it. Until then may you both be well. Oh…and Kuonji-san?"

"Yeah, Sugar?" Ukyo asked.

He paused at the doorway and smiled, "Now that the scales have fallen from my eyes and I have had a better look at you I realize that fool is a compliment that I have paid myself. Be on guard during our match, for it may well be that your tender lips shall be my nine hundred and ninety-ninth to claim…"

He shut the door just in time to narrowly avoid the spate of hurled spatulas that impacted around the doorframe.

"That…JACKASS!" Ukyo fumed, "And here I almost started to think he might actually have human feelings beneath all of that arrogance!"

"He does seem to be trying, though," Umi said, looking thoughtful as she glanced over one shoulder, realizing that Cybele had been using the young man as a not-so-subtle means of sending her a message.

"Very trying," Ukyo snarled, "Watch the shop for me. I'm going out."

"To find your friend, Nabiki?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, and to see if she really is as smart as I think she is," Ukyo said, "Even if she'll likely beat me up when I tell her the whole story."

"You never really know," Umi mused.

"Huh?" Ukyo asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that, if she is a really good friend, it might surprise you to learn how she reacts when the truth comes out," Umi replied, keeping the rest of her thoughts to her own private counsel as certain suspicions of her own were about to be tested for their validity…one way or another

Nabiki felt tired but more emotionally drained than physically as she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her, then paused and glanced around before saying, "Okay. Where are you hiding this time? I know you're in here, Siren."

She saw movement and turned her head, finding a doll-sized version of the blonde haired Archmage sitting on the edge of one of her shelves kicking her feet idly while smiling at Nabiki from a distance.

"Not too shabby," she said, "Your senses are a lot sharper than they were."

"Don't patronize me," Nabiki turned around, "And I repeat…what are you here for?"

Siren smiled, then hopped off the shelf, only to grow to full size before her feet could touch the carpet. She straightened out and said, "Did you get my little present that I left here the last time?"

"The Grimoire?" Nabiki replied, pointing at a book sitting on her desk with a latch upon it, "I finished reading it last night. You can take it away, I don't need it any more."

"That was fast," Siren said as she waved a hand and caused the book to jump off of the desk and fly into her hand, "And I take it you memorized the contents."

"More like it felt as though it were being burned into my subconscious, Nabiki averred, "Lotta mumbo jumbo in there about patterns of force and the shape of the Universe and stuff like that."

"It's a basic primer," Silk made the book disappear, "I'll take it back and deposit it where I got it."

"And where is that?" Nabiki asked.

"Unseen University, of course," Siren answered, "I'm good friends with the Librarian over there. Nice fellow…needs a bit of a shave. But if you ever meet him absolutely do not use the 'M' word."

"'M' word?" Nabiki responded.

"He hates that," Siren replied, "Drives him into a proper froth. Better you call him an Orangutan or Primate…words that have a certain dignity. But never the 'M' word. Not unless you want him to pull your arms out of their sockets."

Nabiki blinked.

"Imagine a library so vast that it houses all the known books on magic and the occult that have ever been created," Siren replied, "As knowledge tends to warp the field of time and space, so too does the Library bend the dimensions like the event horizon of a black hole, causing their library to reach out and touch all corners of creation. And a single caretaker who managed them all…paid specifically in bananas."

"Oh," Nabiki decided to pretend she knew what all of that meant rather than actively try to seek a more detailed explanation.

"Anyway," Siren continued, "I left a scroll behind that can serve as a primer. Nothing too fancy, just a detail on how to work up a proper mental barrier so as to insulate yourself against possession."

"And what makes you so sure that I'll read it?" Nabiki asked.

"Fine, then don't," Siren replied, "But it is there in case you need it."

Nabiki frowned, knowing that she was being goaded, but knowing as well that she had far too much curiosity not to want to study the contents of that scroll, just as she had all of the other books, tapestries, scrolls and spell books that she had been left to study in her own time over the course of the past few weeks. And while she kept insisting that she was not interested in being a mage, the truth was that she felt compelled to at least know more about what a mage was, if only so that she could figure out a way of deterring the Archmage from paying her these unscheduled visits.

"Siren-san," she said aloud, deciding to take advantage of the woman's presence, "What do you know about Earth Dragons and familiars?"

Siren arched an eyebrow, "Why would you be interested in that?"

"I'm not," Nabiki said, "But tell me something…are they dangerous?"

Siren shrugged, "Depends on what you mean by dangerous. Familiars are created specifically by Mages as spiritual guides and protectors, often using a portion of the Mage's life essence in their creation. They are loyal unto death and extremely useful in enhancing a Mage's raw elemental power. But…an Earth Dragon? That's a pretty advanced form of familiar. Who would you know that would have anything to do with that?"

"Nobody," Nabiki said, "I was just asking."

"Oh…well," Siren said with an odd look, "I wouldn't recommend doing it unless you are prepared to take on the responsibility for care and feeding of a familiar while it goes through its teething pains growing up. Once it matures in a few days it will be pretty much self-sufficient, and at that point it will be a powerful servant and an ally. It will do your bidding and act to protect you in ways that you can hardly imagine. The downside is that if you die the familiar dies also…but if the familiar dies you will feel its pain and take damage accordingly, but most likely will not die. That's the double sided coin that comes with earning a familiar."

Nabiki stared at the blonde haired Archmage, whose normal tone and manner was soft, teasing and even flippant. But right now she sounded serious, even sobering, as though she wanted Nabiki to take serious her implied warning seemed coached to get her to believe exactly what the Amazon was saying.

"Um…well…maybe I do know somebody who might be…interested in getting a familiar…" she grudgingly admitted.

"Be careful about venturing into realms of natural magic that require discipline, patience and respect for the forces involved," Siren said, "Magic is the stuff of life, but if you are not ready to handle it then the power can strike at you. I know you are reluctant to trust me, Tendo-san, but I speak the unvarnished truth when I tell you to respect the power that a mage must draw upon and channel to affect their will upon reality. Even if you refuse to accept what I offer to teach you the power must still be respected or it could destroy you. And considering that Demons like Cybele do not care a whit if you wish to go blithely about your way without studying about magic, and really would prefer it if you did not…still the power demands respect. After all, there are curses and spells flying all over the place, and if you do not duck fast they are likely to find you. Am I being clear enough about that?"

"Ah…sure," Nabiki said a bit tightly, "I think we're on the same page on that subject."

"Good," Syren's tone became light once more, "And while we're on the subject of your first encounter with the Great Enemy of your family, I wish to compliment your performance against the Paper Master."

"Oh?" Nabiki said, "You caught that?"

"Very clever use of logic to fathom that a Paper Master is vulnerable to the element of water," Siren smiled, "Of course it helped that you took her by surprise, and that was a very young Paper Master, nowhere near as experienced as some that I had to face back in my younger years when I was just starting to find my way in the realm of magic."

"You mean…there's tougher Paper Masters than that?" Nabiki asked.

"Oh yes," Siren assured, "And a more experienced opponent would have thought to harden the outer later of the Paper fibers so as to diminish the penetration of the water molecules. Paper Magic involves a kind of touch-telekinesis using the medium of Paper to channel your will, shaping the plant fibers in a kind of expression of thought. It is based on Chinese Alchemy and uses the element of Wood, which differs from normal Earth magic in that it is a living or formerly living thing that is being worked upon."

"So how do you defeat that?" Nabiki asked.

"By breaking the concentration of the Paper Master," Siren answered, "Paper magic is dangerous. A Master can harden any sheaf of paper in their hand to a degree that it becomes hard and sharp enough to cut through metal, wood, stone and-naturally enough-normal human flesh. That woman in particular seems to have a liking for swords, shields and throwing objects. Being able to keep a sheet of paper charged long enough that it can be tossed at a distance means that she must be well above the apprentice level, possibly Acolyte class. Of course she is also very young…probably a law student doing her internship with the firm and not yet up to the stage of a fully licensed lawyer."

"You sure about that?" Nabiki asked, "Because she seemed pretty competent when she went up against Comb-Sensei."

"Comb is a formidable sword Master, it is true," Siren said, "But she was actually taking it easy with the girl, no doubt because she did not believe her to pose a genuine challenge for a former heir to the Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku."

"Doesn't sound much like the Comb I know, holding herself back like that," Nabiki said.

"You've only known her for a little over a Month," Siren smiled, "Hardly long enough to make such sweeping declarative statements about her nature and the competency that she can display when truly provoked. Also keep in mind that she has reason not to give away the full extent of her prowess in a public place where Cybele might be watching."

"Okay," Nabiki said, "So how do you go about breaking the concentration of a Mage?"

Siren laughed, "How cleverly you turn that question around. Obviously by providing a distraction sufficient to induce a loss of concentration, which in my case would involve our beloved Matriarch."

"Shampoo's great-grandmother?" Nabiki asked, "But according to Shampoo and Comb-Sensei she's old and ugly, virtually a shrunken doll-like figure with one foot in the grave."

To her surprise she saw the blonde heave a sigh, "Tendo-san…you really must learn not to judge matters by appearance alone. I well remember Cologne when she appeared as young as I do to you even now. I look back on those days and I marvel how very young and foolish the both of us were, her for giving her heart to a worthless perverted stump of a man who was destined to betray her trust and cause Cologne endless grief. Or me…because I was too foolish and blind to understand the complexity of my own feelings."

"In…what way are we talking about here?" Nabiki asked.

Siren smiled, "I thought the world of Cologne, but I was proud and stubborn and could never admit that she was a better fighter than me. I did not know back then my true potential for magic, and I felt intimidated by my best friend and childhood sparring partner, who I was always quick to challenge for any reason."

"You liked her?" Nabiki asked.

"More properly stated," Siren said, "I loved her. And I still do. I have known many lovers of either gender in my time, but Cologne was my first true obsession…my amorata and my idol. I was many times worse than Kodachi with her obsession with your sister and I'm quite certain that I made of myself a total nuisance. So much so that Cologne at some point chose to hide from me her true appearance in an effort to stifle, thwart and deter me from my obsession."

"You couldn't take no for an answer, huh?" Nabiki asked.

"A trait that unfortunately runs in my family," Siren replied, "I have a grandson who is obsessed with Shampoo. As his Elder I have denied him the right to court her, but he ignores me. Cologne herself has warned him off, but he refuses to take any counsel from us, even when I've threatened to turn him into things that would make it difficult for him to pursue a relationship with a member of our species. He finally got fed up and ran off to join a circus so as to hone his skills in the hopes of one day proving his love to Shampoo by challenging and defeating her in battle."

"And does he have any chance of it?" Nabiki asked.

"Not a prayer in the world," Siren replied, "Oh, he is a dangerous fighter, a practitioner of what he calls 'Dark Magic," which is nothing more than minor illusion tricks, slight of hand and misdirection. Not actual Thaumaturgy. But since the first time he was defeated by Shampoo at the age of four she has left him behind and progressed at a rate that gives no hope for him to ever catch up with her. Looking upon him, however, has allowed me to better gauge what a pain in her rear I must have seemed like to Cologne two hundred years back when she began practicing her old age disguise as a deterrent. But do not be deceived when you meet her. She is far more limber and adept than she lets on, and her Warrior skills are beyond anything that you have so far witnessed."

"Uh…this guy, your grandson," Nabiki said cautiously.

"Mu-Tzu," Siren informed her, "But you may call him Mousse."

Nabiki cocked an eyebrow, "You guys really do adopt some weird names, you know."

"Says one whose name means Fluttering," Siren replied, "As in a butterfly whose wing flaps can cause tidal waves on the other side of China."

"Touché," Nabiki conceded, "Is he any kind of threat to Akane?"

"If he finds out about her relationship with Shampoo…then the answer is yes," Siren answered, "But I will intervene if it comes down to him posing a nuisance to your sister. He knows better than to defy me. For example, if he does not heed my warning then I could cast a spell on him to make him fall in love with his own worst nightmare."

"And who is that?" Nabiki asked.

"My most recent apprentice," Siren smiled, "Frost is her name, and a very talented young lady she is. A bit willful and stubborn and insecure about her appearance, but ferociously good when it comes to potions and spells. I graduated her to the Intermediary phase just last summer and left her to do her own studies as she tends to be a bit of a loner."

"If you already have an apprentice then why are you interested in me?" Nabiki asked.

"Because you are different from Frost in a number of very important respects," Siren replied "And your potential is even greater than her own. Of course it will be some time before you could hope to catch up with her…if you have any inclination to change your mind about studying to be my apprentice."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen," Nabiki sniffed, "But what you're saying is that there's a lot of magic floating out there. So it makes sense to learn a few things about magic to defend myself. That is…unless you have ulterior motives for coming after me and visiting me in my own room."

"Are you implying that I might be sizing you up?" Siren chuckled softly, "I'll admit you are a fetching young thing and I'd wager you'd be worth a tumble or two. But I'm under a restraining order against making out with girls young enough to be my own great-granddaughters."

Nabiki felt slightly flustered and glanced away, "I wasn't meaning it like that…"

"Oh please," Siren laughed, "You've been wondering if I were about to pounce on you from the very first time we met, and on some level you seem a bit disappointed that I have just placed that option off the table."

"You've got a pretty high opinion of yourself, Lady," Nabiki snorted.

"As a matter of fact I do," Siren said, "And it's entirely justified. But you really wanted to ask me a very different sort of question just now. You are not as good at hiding your feelings as you seem to imagine."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nabiki said gruffly.

"Far be it from me to advise you about your love life, Tendo-san," Siren averred, "But as much as it will pain you to hear this, I do not believe that you will find success in courting Saotome Ranma for yourself. And this is not from any perceived lack of merit or quality in you since you are, as I have just stated, a very attractive young girl, one whom Ranma might well have sought as a companion but for his turning his affections towards your sister."

"And Kodachi," Nabiki said with bitter emphasis.

"If you had moved aggressively to approach your sister with the intent of sharing him, then you might still be admitted to his bed as one of his Concubine Wives," Siren said, "I do not believe your sister would deny you if so asked. Clearly she has discovered a capacity to love a woman like Kuno Kodachi, and how much less would she care to share a bed with her own beloved younger sister?"

"I don't think I'd like intruding like that," Nabiki said, "And I'm not as confident as you are that Kasumi would like sharing."

"Young people," Siren heaved a sigh, "No one ever behaves sensibly at your age. I should know, I was the same way back then, and I only came to my senses after it was too late to act upon my impulses."

"Maybe so," Nabiki said, "But I have my pride, and I'm not begging for scraps here or taking anyone else's leftovers."

"Then you and your friend, Kuonji-san, should get together and commiserate," Siren mused.

"Ukyo?" Nabiki looked startled, "What about him? Why should he have any idea of what I'm going through now?"

To her surprise Siren's musical laughter filled the air, and then the Archmage said, "What have I been telling you about looking beyond appearances to see what is really before you? A Mage must learn never to be fooled by surface impressions, and to call into question things that other people take for granted. In short you have a great deal more in common with young Kuonji than you ever might imagine…"

And with that the blonde enchantress blinked her eyes and her body dissolved into mist, which same flowed out through a crevice in the window, leaving Nabiki behind to wonder just what that was all about.

"Hah," she said to herself before turning away, "You just love being all so wise and mysterious, Lady. But I'm not buying your act."

Just the same she turned and studied the scroll that was laying on her desk, then out of curiosity went over to pick it up, undid the bindings and stared at the paper, then murmured a few words as she had been taught to do, which caused the ink marks to begin flowing and altering until they resolved themselves into coherent lettering instead of incomprehensible jibberish.

"I'm not giving in either," she glanced at the window before turning back to read the lettering, committing everything to memory before she rolled the scroll back up again and looped the ribbon that came with it about the thing, saying the chant that would return it to its previous condition.

And then she turned around and flopped down onto her bed, cupping her hands behind her head and staring up at the ceiling while she thought a moment about everything that the Archmage had just told her.

And wondered…her mind turning inwardly as the unbidden image appeared before her of Ukyo, and contrasting the youth in her mind with something that had been nagging her in the back of her thoughts for quite some time now, leading her to call into question everything that she knew so far to date about Saotome Ranma's childhood friend…

And started to put things together in her mind, like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, slowly coming together to form a very disturbing picture.

As tired as she was, just on the threshold of falling asleep, it suddenly hit her with a clarity that caused her to sit bolt upright in bed with a sharp exclamation of, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL…?!"

"So…you is all right with strange letter marks?" Shampoo asked as she and Akane sat on the porch outside of Atsuko's magic-created House, staring off into the hot springs garden area as they both had bath robes on and were practically alone for the first time since early that morning.

"Yeah, I think so," Akane replied, staring at the lettering flowing over one arm, "Feels a little weird, but not in a bad way. Kind of like a tingling just beneath the skin."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Well…if Silk and Shampoo mother think is no big problem…and Oni-mother no think you is in danger, then Shampoo try no worry. Just as long as you no worry, Airen."

Akane frowned, staring of into the distance, then decided to ask the thing that had been in her mind since returning from one one-say training mission. Taking a deep breath she began, "Shampoo?"

"Hai Airen?" Shampoo asked.

"You keep calling me your Airen…even though I've told you not to," Akane noted.

Shampoo winced and glanced way, "Shampoo sorry…Akane. But is how Shampoo think of you. Is no wish to be burden, but Shampoo think of Akane is Airen. Sorry no please you. Shampoo try remember."

"That's just it," Akane said, "You think of me as your wife. You decided to start calling me that over a month ago after our first meeting when we had that fight. You made the decision that you would accept me as your Airen and gave me the Kiss of Life."

"Shampoo remember," the Amazon smiled, "Never she forget."

"But why?" Akane asked, "Why me? I mean…you've seen what I'm like. I'm bad tempered, clumsy, I can't cook to save my life…"

"Shampoo know all that," the Amazon said softly, "But Airen is still Airen and Shampoo no regret her decision."

"You accept me as I am?" Akane asked.

"What you is I love," Shampoo replied, "All rest Shampoo learn to love. Is Amazon way, and Shampoo believe is good way."

Akane blinked her eyes, hearing in that simple declaration a whole hearted statement of sincere intention. Whatever doubts she had about Shampoo's commitment to her decision it was obvious that the Amazon took her declaration seriously and was not about to be deterred for any reason.

"You really sure you want me as I am?" Akane asked, "You could be letting yourself in for a lot of disappointment?"

"How?" Shampoo asked, "No disappointed now. What make you think Shampoo change mind?"

"It's just that…" Akane struggled to put her feelings into words, those thought that had occurred to her while hitting her head against a rock during the Bakusai Tenketsu training.

She was startled to feel Shampoo's hand close upon hers and looked up to see the other girl smiling at her with something in her crimson eyes that seemed to look down to the depths of Akane's very being.

"Shampoo miss Akane," the Amazon informed her, "Only one day and it feel like month to Shampoo. All time train to skate Shampoo keep thinking about Akane, wonder how Akane do. Know it very hard training, much, much hard than learn skate. But when see Akane again Shampoo heart feel light as air. No want be away from Akane, no even if Shampoo mother say we separate or train apart."

"Ah…" Akane felt her breath catch in the back of her throat and she glanced away, saying, "I…ah…kind of…well…wanted to know…how did you do in training?"

"Shampoo get by," Shampoo said softly, seeing the struggle of emotions and feeling her heart skip a beat, though she tried to warn herself against building up too many expectations.

"Ah…how about that Ranma?" Akane said, feeling frustrated with herself as she knew she was deliberately trying to change the subject, "Kodachi and Kasumi at the same time? Sure didn't see that one coming."

"Aiiyaa," Shampoo said, "Owe Nabiki sister thousand yen note. Much sure it take another moon before Ranma cave in like that."

"You think that's bad?" Akane chuckled, "I owe her chores for a week."

There was a long awkward pause, then Akane ventured again, "Kodachi's been after Kasumi since the day they first met. But I never believed that Kasumi would ever…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo averred, then paused before adding, "But no as surprised as Airen. Shampoo see many girl back home pretend no like other girl, then next you hear noises in bushes and it no be rabbit making funny sound."

Akane paused again before saying, "You're more used to that than I am. To me…it still seems…a little weird…"

"Why so?" Shampoo asked.

"I don't know," Akane slowly kidded her legs, "Maybe because everybody else thinks its weird."

"Everybody else stupid," Shampoo sniffed, "Is love. What matter body?"

"Are you saying you'd make out with an ugly girl then?" Akane asked.

"Ah…is all question no relevant," Shampoo stared off seemingly at nothing, "Girl Shampoo like no ugly."

Akane furtively glanced sidelong at the profile of the girl at her side. Shampoo had that kind of haunting classical beauty that was only accentuated by her exotic hair color and features. Her attractiveness was made all the more poignant by the strangely wistful expression that she had adopted, and in that moment something clicked inside her mind, and she felt her heart skip a beat with unexpected excitement.

"Shampoo," she murmured softly.

The Amazon turned to her, their faces much closer now as she said, "Hai, Airen?"

"Aaaahhh…" the intelligible words that were on the tip of her tongue melted away as she stared into the depths of those crimson eyes and found herself being lost within their depths. There was no dissembly or evasion in the other girl's expression. Just simple, unreserved acceptance and affection.

"Akane," Shampoo said gently, "Shampoo understand. You no have to try make you do what you no want to do. Shampoo know…she sometime try too hard. But she only want to see you happy."

"But that's just it," Akane said, "I'm not happy…because I see you…I see you trying…and it hurts." She took a moment to frame her thoughts, and when she spoke again there was a deeper passion to her tone than Shampoo, or anyone else, had heard from her in a very long time.

"You say you want me to be happy," Akane said, "But I don't even know what that means anymore. Since I met you my whole world has been turned upside down and inside out and I just…I just…"

She felt a hand upon her knee and looked up in surprise. And there was the purple haired girl leaning closer to her, looking Akane intensely in the eyes with deep compassionate smolder and a wealth of desire so palpable that it hurt to look upon her.

"Airen," she said softly, "Shampoo no make mistake when she choose to give kiss of life. You is serious you want to know if Shampoo is right for Akane. But Shampoo no have doubt. She like you because you no rush in to make choice. Maybe you no want Shampoo in beginning, but Shampoo is patient. She wait long time for Akane…because you is worth wait. Shampoo know that."

Akane felt stumped by that. She quite literally did not know what to say. At first she had thought this girl was a walking tidal wave, an irresistible force of nature, and not someone who could be dissuaded to take "no" for an answer.

But here she was saying that she was willing to wait? That Shampoo was quite willing to stake the whole rest of her life behind a chance that Akane might one day yield to her petition.

And when had Akane ever committed herself behind something or someone with this much total dedication?

"Shampoo," Akane felt confusion prompt her in desperation to ask a question that had been in the back of her mind, "You've been with…another girl before…right?"

"Hai," Shampoo replied, "But Akane already know it."

"Yeah, but…" Akane bit her lower lip then took a deep breath and asked, "What's it like? Being with another girl, that is."

Shampoo gave her a quixotic look then inclined her head to one side and said, "You ask this because not know? Or you ask because you want Shampoo to tell you?"

"Ah…well…" Akane felt as though she were on a ledge about to fall in to a very deep hole. But she had come too far already to back down, so she said, "How is it…different from…well…from like being with a guy?"

"Hmm…" Shampoo seemed to consider the question as though it were an academic problem, "No really know about guy. Shampoo curious, but no have chance to learn. Yet. But as for girl…" she smiled, "Is Amazon secret. Akane want to know…is no something describe. Only do."

"Ah…" Akane fidgeted, feeling the sensuous smolder emanating from the girl at her side. It was impossible to be that near to the beautiful Chinese girl and not feel…something churning deep from inside her. And her swirling emotions was mirrored by the flowing tingle of the tattoo traveling beneath the surface of her skin. She tried to think of some way of summarizing her thoughts and feelings on these issues.

But to her surprise Shampoo got up off of the porch and said, "You tell Shampoo when you ready decide. No want Akane be forced by Amazon rules. Shampoo mother very wise, tell Shampoo is no good if no come from you heart. But Shampoo teach Akane what she want know if Akane trust Shampoo to know place. Is no bad thing love girl. Akane find that out if she no afraid she like it."

Akane blinked her eyes as she watched the other girl begin to walk away, but then she stood up herself and said, "Hey! Wait a minute! Are you saying I'm scared?"

The purple haired girl paused, "Aiyaa?"

"You're calling me a coward," Akane said, "You think I'm afraid of you."

"Shampoo know you brave, Airen," Shampoo said, "No mean say you afraid. "

"But you're thinking it, aren't you?" Akane stated, "Because I…I…I'm not sure just what it is I want…"

Shampoo gave her an indulgent look and said, "No one tell you what you want, Airen. Akane know…or you no know. Shampoo just say…"

"Yeah, I heard you already," Akane said, "So fine. You want to show me something. Show me."

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo asked in surprise.

"Don't 'Aiyaa' me," Akane said, "You're saying I'm afraid to find out if I…well…if I can be with a girl or not. Well…I don't really know what being with a girl really means. So if you want to convince me it's all great and fun and not fattening and whatever it is you expect of me…"

Shampoo slowly turned around, smiling all the while. And then she undid the sash binding the silken bathrobe that she was wearing and parted it at the front, exposing her body to full view with her beautiful breasts poking out as though a second set of eyes were aiming themselves indirectly at Akane.

Whose mouth fell open, and then she swallowed and said, "I take it back. I'm intimidated."

Shampoo allowed the robe to fall around her ankles, then stepped forward in all her unclothed glory.

"Ah…wait a minute…" Akane gulped, "Shampoo…I…"

"You understand?" the Amazon said, "Akane still no ready. You curious but no ready. When you ready find Shampoo and she make you very ready."

With that Shampoo turned completely around, bent down at the hip and thrust her rear end directly at Akane. She somehow contrived to wiggle it, giving a generous view of the space between her curvaceous hips and thighs. And then she scooped up the bathrobe in her arms but did not deign to put it back on as she walked around with exaggerated motions of her hips and disappeared into the house of the Hbikis.

Leaving Akane standing there feeling flustered, confused, and yet strangely amused by it all, as though she had just watched a highly entertaining performance put on for her benefit by a consummate master of surprise who seemed always to find ways of playing against Akane's expectations.

"Well, I'll be…damned," she said murmured faintly, "She did it to me…again."

Yet still she could not help smiling, feeling somehow lighter in mood than before, as though she were coming to realize that maybe life was not so difficult, and the possibilities that lay before her made it worth sticking around to see what happened next in the continuing drama that was the Tendo dojo…

"What, is that it?" Ryomi snorted, "They talk, she flashes her tits, and then walks off? What a rip off!"

"What did you expect them to do at this stage of their relationship?" Atsuko murmured to her daughter, "Despite the way they act they're still just kids, and as a mother I'm kind of cheered to know that they seem to be really thinking about it before acting."

"Yeah, but it's like watching a soap opera with those two," Ryomi said, "If she likes her then why doesn't she just do it?"

"Would you do it if you were in her place?" Atsuko asked.

"Ah…well…I don't really know," Ryomi admitted, "Never done it with either a guy or a girl. But I suppose…if I had a sex bomb like that coming onto me…"

"I'm filing that bit of information in my head for much later," Atsuko smiled, "Of course when I was that age I was pretty wild in my habits, and I'd probably jump the both of them if I was in the mood. First time for me was when I got myself with Ryo-chan. Well…unless you count that one time when we all got sauced on that crazy wine, and Comb and me, not that it counts since neither of us remember much about how it happened…."

"You and Comb-Sensei, mom?" Ryomi blinked,

"Hey, we were drunk," Atsuko said, then paused before adding, "Reeeaal drunk. Like I'd better not catch you ever getting that drunk if you know what's good for your bottom."

Ryomi blinked, "But…all you ever do is fight over stuff…"

"Yeah, but at our age that almost counts as having a relationship," Atsuko turned away, "They'll do it when they're good and ready, and not a minute before. But I'm more worried about your brother…"

"Ryo-kun?" Ryomi asked, "What is that?"

"Because when it comes to women he's even more of a goofball than his father," Atsuko sniffed, "And I've started to see something…it's got me a little worried."

"Worried like…how?" frowned.

"Come take a look," Atsuko waved a hand and caused the air in front of her to ripple and shimmer like a mirror, and suddenly they both saw Ryoga talking with Kaori. They were in another part of the garden and it was obvious from their positions that they were having a serious conversation, and one that made Ryomi's eyebrows shoot up to her bangs.

"My brother…is talking to a pretty girl….alone…and without suffering a nose bleed?"

"Exactly what I meant," Atsuko frowned, "I don't sense any harm in their approaching each other this closely, but I am little worried that our little Ramen Princess is coming on to Ryo-kun in a way that makes me wonder if she knows just what she's doing…"

They fell silent, watched and listened as Ryoga-without looking directly at the brown haired girl at his side-was saying, "…You have no idea what it's been like for me since that day. The things I've seen, the places I've been to, the people I've met…"

"My heavens," Kaori said, "I had no idea that life was like that for you, Hibiki-san. It must have been awful."

"Oh…it hasn't all been bad," he said with a wistful smile, "I've seen and done a lot of things, been to places I've never even thought to travel. Sometimes I even get to help people who are in need of a guy like me. I've had plenty of adventures, so I don't want you to get the impression that all I ever do is sit around and mope and feel sorry for myself."

"I would not imagine you that way," Kaori said, "But…I could hardly fault you for it if you did."

"Well…I can't say that it's been any sort of a picnic, Daikoku-san," Ryoga shrugged, "But I have had my moments."

Kaori looked away, a pained expression crossing her ethereally beautiful features, "It is almost like something out of a story or some tragic heroic legend. A hero cursed who must find his way to happiness and a fulfillment of his destiny. But…to turn into a pig when you get wet…and to have no sense of true direction…"

"You make me sound like a character from one of those old stories," Ryoga replied, "But really, it's not all bad. I've met a lot of people in my travels, and some were much worse off than me when I found them. I try and make things a little easier by the time I leave them, but I really just want to find a way of removing this curse so that I can at least try and find a normal life. It doesn't help that I have trouble finding my way…but lately that hasn't been as much of a problem. Funny thing is, since meeting up with Mom and Ryomi-chan I always seem to find someone who can help me get back to the dojo."

"So it is not so bad when you have a companion who can steer you in the correct direction?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah," Ryoga mused, "You know…this is probably the longest period of time that I've spent in one place in the last three years. Somehow this place…the Tendo dojo…it's become like a second home to me. And I haven't been able to find my real home for the longest time."

"Perhaps because this is where the people who most care for you live," Kaori suggested.

"You think so, Daikoku-san?" Ryoga asked.

Kaori averted her face to hide the fact that she was blushing, "I know that it is. You have good friends here, and people who care for you and…I even believe that being here makes you feel better about your life…"

"That's very kind of you," Ryoga said, "You really are a very nice person. Ranma's very lucky to have you for an iinazuke."

Kaori's pleasant mood evaporated and she scowled, "If I am so lucky then why is my promised husband now with two other women?"

"Because my brother is a jerk," Ryoga scowled, "If he even really is my brother. And despite what Mom says I'm having trouble believing that Ranma and me could even be related."

"Why would your mother lie to you about a thing like that?" Kaori asked.

"I have no idea," Ryoga said, "Of course…if Saotome Genma really is my father that would mean that I was just as much a rightful heir to the Saotome Ryu as Ranma himself."

Kaori looked startled, "You are? Ah…yes…that would make sense, wouldn't it? And…though you may not be legitimate…your mother claims that you are somewhat older than your brother…"

He failed to notice the reflective train of her spoken thoughts and instead suffered a belated reaction of, "Wait a minute. Are you saying that Ranma is with…two women?"

"Yes," Kaori said bitterly, "My chief rival, Tendo Kasumi. She and that Kodachi woman ambushed Saotome Ranma and were having their evil way with him when Nabiki-san and I walked in to discover them shamelessly doing something so brazenly immoral upon the floor of the family furo…"

"Ranma and Kasumi?" Ryoga was in shock.

"They made some lame excuse about him walking in on them and falling to hit his head," Kaori continued, "But that is no kind of first aid treatment that I have ever even read about, outside of one of those Shojo-Ai Hentai novels…not that a properly bred woman such as myself would ever read something trashy like that…" she hastily averred.

"Ranma!" cried, then snarled, "Please excuse me, but I suddenly have an urge to bash his face in!"

"But…wait!" Kaori cried out, albeit a bit belatedly as she saw him misjudge his direction in his haste to find the household, and then she winced as a splash came from the koi pond, at which point she sighed, "Oh dear…"

Ryomi put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that she might otherwise have emitted, and when she had herself back under control she still chuckled a bit as she said, "Oh man…way to blow off the moment, Ryo-kun!"

"Go find your brother and help him out, Ryo-chan," Atsuko said as she banished the illusion, "And try to keep him away from the Tendo place, even if you have to knock his lights out. There's no sense in having him spoil things for the Trio when they're deep into the moment. I owe Kimiko's memory at least that much, if not Nodoka or Hitomi."

"You really must have had some times in your day, Mom," Ryomi said, "From the sound of things you actually seem nostalgic."

"In your dreams, Pipsqueak," Atsuko said gruffly, then smiled and said, "Still it is kind of fun to see how things have gotten carried on from the old days. Comb's kid is really something else, and that Akane is turning out to be more of a chip off the old stone temple than I'd ever have imagined. But Ryo-kun and this Daikoku girl? Now that I did not see coming."

"Hey, she's rich, pretty and a really strong fighter," Ryomi said, "Ryo-kun could do a lot worse than her in a girlfriend. Not that I'd know what to make of having Kaori for a sister."

"Getting ahead of things a bit are we?" said Comb as she strode up from down the hallway, "You heard your mother. Go and help your clueless brother. Us old folks have adult things to talk about."

"Sure," Ryomi said cheerfully as she hopped away out of the Oni-created house and out into the garden, "Have fun reminiscing about the old days."

Comb waited until the younger girl had vanished before saying, "A good kid. You must be very proud of her."

"Of both my kids," Atsuko said, turning to her erstwhile rival, "Yours is just full of surprises. And I take it by now you've heard about what Kodachi did with Ranma and Kasumi…?"

"An ambush worthy of an Amazon," Comb replied, "But this brings to mind another subject, one that we have put off discussing, but which I have consulted with Silk about and must now be brought into the open."

"Uh-oh," Atsuko said, "When you get serious like that it always means trouble."

"Trouble indeed," Comb replied, "In the form of the one significant rival we both knew in the old days…the one we have avoided mentioning save only in passing."

"Nodoka?" Atsuko's tone dropped a few degrees in temperature, "What about her?"

"She is still alive," Comb replied, "Silk has confirmed that with her scrying. In fact she has even managed to locate an address at which our rival can be contacted. But Silk said something that concerns me greatly, which would also account for why Genma keeps insisting that she is no longer among the living."

"I'll bite," Atsuko turned around to fully regard the other woman, "I can think of a lot of reasons why I'd be just as happy if 'Doka' kicked off sometime during the past seventeen or so years, which is the last time I set eyes on her. But what has she done this time that's got you all upset?"

"Only this," Comb replied, "And these are Silk's words, not mine. When the Woman of the Blade returns to Nerima it is a Man of Manly principles whom she does seek. And if she finds not this man to be of stature to her liking she will cut him down and his seed will be spent for nothing."

Atsuko blinked, "What the heck does that mean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Comb replied, "Perhaps we ought to consult with Siren and see what she makes of this. But of one thing I am absolutely certain."

"Yeah?" Atsuko asked.

"Genma is afraid of her," Comb stated flatly, "So afraid that the thought of her coming to Nerima makes him run into the koi pond, and after that he will only play with the tire and pretend not to know human speech. But you, being of Oni blood, speak the language of all animals."

"Well…yeah, kind of comes in handy at times," Atsuko shrugged, then paused and said, "Oh wait…you mean…?"

"The Panda form is not a shield from you," Comb said grimly, "And between the both of us we ought to be able to worm out of him the truth before it all becomes academic."

"Academic?" Atsuko replied.

"Silk says that Nodoka is on her way here even as we speak," Nodoka answered, "Someone sent her a letter informing her of where her son and husband are to be found, along with certain information that could be disadvantageous to the both of them."

"And three guesses who that helpful somebody is," Atsuko scowled, "Okay. I'm game. Let's go find Gemi-bear and get him to confess his sins for the good of his immortal soul…not to mention the rest of him."

"So glad that we see eye to eye on this, At-san," Comb said with a grim smile on her lovely features, "And after he confesses…"

"We'll torture him some more, just for laughs," Atsuko grinned back.

"Great minds really do think alike," the purple haired doctor averred, and then both of them turned away and prepared themselves for battle, intending to pool efforts once again in the name of a common purpose, and unconsciously responding to one another in a friendlier manner than either would admit to while stone cold sober…

Continued.

What terrible dark secret is Genma hiding about Nodoka? (Hey, if you know the series then I don't have to tell you what that is) And what does this signify for Ranma, who is presently engaged in some indisputably MANLY affairs? And will Shampoo ever finally score with Akane? Be here next time for, "Magical Twilight Girls Rock Concert," or, "Love and Rockets Among the Runes."

Be there!

X


	36. Chapter 36

Tsundere36

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"More rice, Ranma-kun?" asked an overly eager Kasumi, who already had a bowl spooned up and extended towards her iinazuke.

"Ah…sure…no problem, Kasumi-chan," Ranma responded somewhat nervously, thinking that the oldest of the Tendo sisters was behaving nice to him again, which always signified trouble in the offing.

"Extra portion of sukiyaki?" she said as she extended the plate upon which was heaped enough of the mixed vegetable, meat and poultry blend to feed a small platoon of soldiers.

"Ah…don't mind if I do," Ranma accepted while thinking to himself, (Uh-oh…she's definitely up to something).

"More tea?" she offered up the whole pot, "It has extra ginseng root extract."

"Ah…yeah, I could use some to wash this stuff down," Ranma accepted the refill into his tea cup, "You're such a great cook, Kasumi. I can never get enough of this stuff."

The older girl gave him a beatific smile then reached down and held out another bowl, "Fresh oysters? They're said to have certain properties, and as well all know you need to keep up your strength."

"Ah…" Ranma was much more dubious this time, especially as Kasumi had all but shoved the bowl under his face, as if this particular delicacy was the one of which she was the more eager.

"Keep up his strength for what?" asked Akane, only to turn with a start as she heard the sound of breaking chopsticks and turned in some confusion, "Nabiki?"

"May I please be excused," the middle Tendo sister said tightly, "I think I've lost my appetite."

"Oh?" said Soun as he lowered the paper that he had been reading at this end of the table, "Are you feeling all right, Nabiki?"

"Yeah," Akane said, "For you to lose your appetite…"

"I'm fine," Nabiki stood up with a defiant expression, "I just feel like going to my room. You want to make a federal case about it?"

Akane blinked, "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Never mind," Nabiki started to turn around, only to jump back abruptly as a deadly ribbon sliced through the air and cut through the tips of the chopsticks upon which Kasumi had been extending one of the proffered oysters.

"Now see here!" said an outraged Kuno Kodachi, "What is the meaning of this? How dare you attempt to force-feed my innocent Ranma-sama with those dubious crustaceans, you shameless woman you?"

Kasumi turned and gave an almost hurt look towards the dark haired aristocrat, "That wasn't very nice. I was enjoying a moment with my iinazuke."

"Your iinazuke?" Kodachi growled, striking a pose and extending her ribbon in a menacing gesture, "I think that you are being way too presumptuous on that particular point."

"Uh…girls…?" Ranma gulped as he saw Kasumi get that quiet look upon her face, and then slowly rise up from the floor to stand at her full height.

"Presumptuous is a matter of perspective here, Kuno-san," Kasumi said in that soft voice that always understated her emotions, "And if you cannot conform to the manners that are expected of a lady of your class then I am going to have to insist that you leave."

Her bokken slid into her hand as though falling from the concealment of her sleeve, and suddenly even Soun and Genma were looking on with great alarm as the two young girls began to maneuver in preparation for an impending battle.

"Hey, not inside the house!" Akane protested, "You guys…!"

"Let them fight it out if they want," Nabiki snorted, "You might as well try to keep Kuno from pontificating as stand in the middle of those two."

"Aiyaa!" another voice cut in, "Shampoo come at good time? Have special delivery for Ranma-Airen. No one tell Shampoo that there be live entertainment with meal."

"You keep out of this!" both Kodachi and Kasumi said together at the cheerful Amazon's unexpected arrival.

"For once Shampoo and I are on the same page," said Ukyo, who stepped from around the corner of the house, baker's peel in hand, "This does look like it's about to get very entertaining."

"Aiyaa," the purple haired girl turned and said, "What Spatula Girl do here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sugar," Ukyo replied, "Got a call about fifteen minutes ago telling me that Ranchan needed a fresh delivery of okonomiyaki."

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo blinked, holding up the delivery box at her side, "Shampoo get same message at same time. Voice on phone say need too-too delicious order Ramen noodles for Ranma."

"Hah?" Akane blinked, "Somebody called you? Nabiki…!"

"Whoops, gotta go," the middle sister waved from over her shoulder as she headed for the stairs, "Be sure to leave most of the house still standing this time if you can manage it. And let me know who comes out on top this round."

"Hey!" Ranma cried, "Nabiki! No fair! What did I ever do to you?"

"Please remain seated and enjoy the food that I have provided you, Ranma-kun," Kasumi raised her bokken, "This will only take a minute."

"Feeling mighty cocky about yourself, eh Sugar?" Ukyo raised her spatula.

"If no one pay Shampoo for Ramen then Shampoo have to answer to great-grandmother," Shampoo set down the delivery boxes and flicked her hands, suddenly sporting a pair of her trademark bonbouri maces, "Somebody answer to Shampoo for that."

"You harridans have been a nuisance in my side for far too long," Kodachi preened herself as she flicked her ribbon meaningfully, like a bull whip, "But that comes to an end here and now! I will smite you all, then have Ranma-sama for myself once and for all!"

"Not likely," Kasumi said with a calm that totally belied her flaring battle aura.

"You're gonna have to work for it, Rose girl," Ukyo growled.

"In Ryoga's eye," Shampoo held up her maces.

"Ryoga?" Akane reflexively glanced around, looking for a small black object, "That reminds me…where is he these days? It's not like the Pig to miss out on a fight…"

"RANMAAAA!" came a snarl from just down the hallway.

"Oh," Akane said with no little irony, "What do you know? The gang's all here…"

"Please!" Soun pleaded as the mayhem started to flare up, "Not my poor house!"

"I've got it covered, Mister Tendo," Ranma said as he stood up then said, "Kasumi…the rest of you guys. Try and catch me!"

And with that he vaulted past the four angry women (and one enraged teenaged berserker) and out into the yard, then aimed himself for the nearest wall and leaped completely over it, knowing that the only way to break up these fights was to give the combatants one less reason for fighting.

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi said in dismay.

"Ranma honey!" Ukyo turned around, slinging her spatula over her back and vaulting in the same direction.

"Come back!" Shampoo banished her maces and followed.

"Not without me you won't," Kodachi said as she, too, gave chase to the vanishing Saotome.

"Come back here, Saotome!" Ryoga cried, and promptly got lost fifteen seconds after leaving the familiarity of the yard.

"Ryoga, come back!" Akane said in dismay as she started to follow.

The two fathers heaved a deep sigh of relief, Genma saying, "Well, thank the Kami that is over."

"For a moment there I thought I was going to have to buy myself a new house," Soun averred, "Saotome-kun…that boy of yours is just way too manly for his own good."

"Tell me about it," Genma remarked, "He seems to attract trouble like honey to a bee hive."

"Rather like certain parties we could mention from the good times," Soun murmured.

"I thought we had agreed never to mention those days," Genma said warily, "Especially around the children."

"Oh, nonsense," Soun said dismissively, "No one is here to overhear us And besides…those days are long in the past for the both of us."

Off at the stairs, however, poised halfway up, Nabiki turned and looked back at the two older men and murmured, "The old days, huh? I wonder what dark secrets you two may be hiding? I suspect a potential revenue stream just opened up," she grinned in anticipation of the coming blackmail…

Unseen even by her, however, a young girl with reddish hair set in a pigtail, sporting a distinctive jeweled medallion on her chest, was saying, "What the hell is this?"

"This is the world your friend Sayo hails from back in the days before her parents finally set about to conceive her," Ganglot replied, "As you can see it lacks all of the modifications that Kishijoten and I both engineered between us to set the course of things in a different direction."

"I'll say," Ranko replied "It's just like the timeline my folks hail from, or my own timeline, except that it's Aunt Kasumi and not Mom who's betrothed to be Dad's iinazuke."

"Your Aunt, as you have noted, is a practicing Kenjuitsu student instructor with no great experience of the world beyond the confines of the dojo and the kitchen," Ganglot revealed, "She's a bit naïve and simple minded about a lot of things, but basically a nice kid, if totally inexperienced about subjects such as sex, which she only knows about by devouring an extensive library of medical texts and Shoujo-ai novels."

"From the way she was coming onto Dad just now I'd never have guessed," Ranko sniffed, "Oysters? Well…guess they don't yet know about viagra…"

"She really doesn't know much of anything beyond the fact that she has been feeling pressure from too much competition of late," Ganglot continued, "She and Kodachi do not get along like in the other world, and with Kuonji and Shampoo popping up all of the time presenting their own competing interests…"

"Not to mention Mom…ah…I mean, Aunt Nabiki and not my real Mom," Ranko said, "Who's obviously got a mountain sized crush on the guy and is stirring up the pot to throw a monkey wrench into the plans of her older sister."

"And your biological mother's counterpart expressing an acute interest in your Uncle Ryoga, my grandson," Ganglot mused.

"Yeah," Ranko smiled, "I'd call this a crazy messed up funhouse mirror of a world, but I've seen wackier timelines in my travels. At least Aunt Kasumi here isn't totally outclassed as a fighter, which is more what I would have expected if she were anything like the Kasumi on my world."

"From where else did you think Sayo inherited her strong love of swordplay?" Ganglot replied, "The timelines where a normal Kasumi was engaged to Ranma were somewhat more problematic with the poor girl getting kidnapped all of the time and constantly needing to be rescued. Actually, I think she rather enjoys that."

"Nothing bad ever happens to the Kasumi I run into on most worlds," Ranko sighed, "Except on my timeline where she got stabbed by my Mom. Or those even darker timelines where Aunt Kasumi goes Sweeney Todd on the family after having her harmony get disrupted one too many times."

"Yes, well…those can be fairly entertaining if you're in the mood for a dark read," Ganglot remarked, "But the point is that here she is obsessed with cementing her relationship with your father by being the first to claim him in a Biblical sense. Necessarily that involves a lot of failed attempts to try and corner him into a sexual liaison, with your father chickening out, as he is usually wont."

"Yeah," Ranko had to chuckle about that, "Gotta admit it's kind of funny watching Kasumi chase Dad around. Usually my Mom just has to flick her little finger his way to get his interest going."

"Or else she does as we both were witness to a short time ago," Ganglot mused, "Konks him on the head and drags him off by his pig-tail."

"Real Cave-Girl stuff," Ranko agreed, "So…what you're saying is that this is how things were back in the time before Sayo got conceived, and before Pantsaro Taro murdered them, and before Sayo wound up as the apprentice of Sanjiro heiki?"

"These are the shadows of things that might have been rather than what we have going in our own newly created timeline," Ganglot revealed, "That's why I set us slightly out of phase so that we will not interact with or interfere with the development of this timeline. Things must prevail here as they were meant to in order for a great fighter like Sanosuke Sayo to come into existence."

"Yeah, but I'll bet Sayo would trade that 'great fighter' status just to have her parents back," Ranko sighed, "So…what's going down on the timeline that you guys have created?"

"You mean who is going down on whom, do you not?" Ganglot replied, "And in regards to that question…some rather interesting things should be developing even now if things run on or near to the schedule that Kishijoten and I have worked out between us…" she chuckled softly in dark, lascivious anticipation...

Ranma felt more at peace than he could ever remember being in his life, which meant that he had to have fallen asleep in the arms of Kasumi, who tended to produce that feeling within him whenever he spent that much time in her immediate presence.

Of course when he found himself in her arms in the morning they usually both had their clothes on. And that was definitely bare skin he felt when he moved his hand slightly and smelled a strange rose-scented aroma that he found particularly pleasing.

And then he slowly opened one eye and was met by a sight that momentarily confused him. The object looked like a small mountain with a reddish pink tip in the place of a snowy ice cap. It looked otherwise a little like Mount Fuji, and yet was cream colored in complexion. And it made him think of a soft swirl ice cream cone as he had the most peculiar desire to lick it...

He started into a momentary jolt of awareness, his hands closing on supple bare arms, and he realized in dismay that his face was resting on something soft and pillow like that was essentially like the mountain peak, only slightly more compressed.

His impulsive motion caused the girl upon whom he was laying to stir slightly in her sleep, and now Ranma was able to move his head and trace the lines of an elegant collarbone and slender neck up to a chin that was framed by a mane of raven dark hair. It took him a few more seconds of confusion before he finally placed the features as belonging to Kuno Kodachi.

And then his awareness became alert to the presence of a second female body, this one partially draped over him with a head nestled upon his shoulder, two firm nipples pressed against his shoulder blades, and a slender bare leg slung over his thigh as though she were attempting to form a living blanket over his body. Long chestnut colored hair and a familiar body scent that was unmistakably that of Kasumi.

He was pressed between the two women, sandwiched upon a futon mattress with Kodachi's head resting on the hard log-like pillow roll, and the smile upon her beautiful face was more angelic than Ranma could ever have imagined her wearing.

In his ear he herd a soft murmur, a cat-like mewing, as Kasumi shifted herself and sought to achieve even greater contact between the skin of their bodies. And Ranma swallowed a thick lump that appeared in his mouth as he tried furiously to recall exactly how it was that he had gotten himself into this unfamiliar situation.

And then he remembered and went, "Oh," the flood of images tumbling into his mind and filling him with improbable acrobatic maneuvers to which a Martial Art Kata would have been less demanding.

Kasumi and Kodachi.

Both at the same exact time, and each of them just as willing to give themselves over to him as they taught him more about the anatomical functions of their bodies, and his own, than he could have imagined that he would receive in one crash-course session.

"Oboy," he murmured softly, hoping not to awaken the girls as he looked around, placing their current location as Kasumi's bedroom. He dimly remembered them carrying things from the furo to here at some time during the course of their furious exchanges of passionate embraces, hardly leaving off to spare a single minute as they went from one spot to the other.

In all his young life, in all his travels to distant and exotic locations, he had never had a single experience to compete with the utter strangeness of his present position. But as well he could not remember an experience that was halfway as satisfying and enjoyable. He may not have invited this session to occur, but he was hardly complaining about it either.

But what to make of the position that this put him into in regards to his engagement with Kasumi? Kodachi was an unexpected element, and her involvement in provoking this affair was certainly that of a catalytic agent, and one who had to be confronted in the light of all that had occurred between the three of them.

Kodachi had made it plain that Kasumi was the one whom she was after, and yet she had made love to Ranma as well and stated no desire to exclude him from joint possession. As unconventional as the idea of sharing Kasumi with the aristocratic gymnast might be, it was just as much a case of sharing Kodachi with Kasumi as his fiancée had reciprocated in kind the same level of affection turned in both of their directions.

Ranma did not have much experience…hardly any at all…with relationships and their complexity, but he realized that there would need to be some measurement of the degree of their intentions. Having two such passionate and vivacious ladies at the same time was flattering to his ego and all of that, but he was not exactly certain if he was prepared to handle them at the same time.

Even if that was exactly what he had been doing for however long it had taken him to pass out embraced in the fold between their supple bodies.

Which kind of prompted him to wonder the next big question, what time was it and how long had he been out?

And then the next question to enter his mind…how to get up without disturbing either of his beautiful companions since he was starting to become aware of the urgent needs of his bladder, which was threatening to rebel if he did not heed its frantic petition in another few moments.

After all it had been a while since had last wet his bed, and he was not about to do that with Kasumi's bedding, even if his biology was threatening to do just that at any second…

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to him, at that very same instant Kuonji Ukyo was walking around to the back area of the Tendo House. She paused to acknowledge the fathers, who were typically oblivious to everything, playing the game of cheating at Shogi while Silk busied herself about the house doing the chores of a traditional housewife. Ukyo had to privately acknowledge the smooth way in which the older woman had ingratiated herself into the household of a man with whom she had once engaged in an affair.

Not to mention a rivalry with the former wife and mother whose place she was obviously intent on taking up in Kimiko's absence.

Not that Ukyo faulted the woman for being true to her own persistence. And Silk was completely open about what she was doing, not so much bragging about it and throwing it in your face as merely letting the point dangle in front of you as obvious as can be. At least she was being consistent.

Not like Ukyo could brag about consistency and honesty of intention. Half the problem she had with a girl like Kaori was precisely because that girl was being open about her intention of courting Ranma. And she was even serious enough about it to slum with commoners like Ukyo, who was not being very open about her own feelings in regards to Saotome Ranma.

Still that was not the only thing about Daikoku Kaori that rubbed Ukyo the wrong way. But she had to respect the girl for not being shy about going after what-or who-she was after.

Having become a familiar sight around the house she only felt the need to say a terse hello to the Master of the household before stepping into the dining room area and heading inside, thinking to look up Kasumi and find out if she knew where Ranma was at the moment.

But as she moved past the stairs she was suddenly halted in place by the sound of a voice saying, "Well, if it isn't the Stud Muffin himself. Come to grace us with your manly presence, Big Boy?"

"Huh?" Ukyo glanced up iin surprise, "Nabiki?"

The middle Tendo sister was poised there wearing cut off shorts and a bare tank top that accentuated the curve of her bosom. It was as though she had stripped herself down to just barely this side of wearing lingerie. It was the sort of casual outfit that Nabiki might wear on a warm summer day, showing off a lot of leg and skin that would make any man with normal sexual impulses stand up and pay attention.

And she was looking right at Ukyo with half-lidded eyes with one leg poised on the balustrade, the other supporting her weight as she struck a sexy pose and smiled lasciviously as though trying to attract her attention.

Ukyo took a half step backwards and gasped, "What in the…?"

"I was wondering when you would show up…Partner," Nabiki's tone was unusually throaty and sensual as she moved languidly, shifting her weight and setting one leg down, then shifting her weight as she moved down a step, all cat-like and predatory in her motions.

"Partner?" Ukyo gulped.

"Sure," Nabiki's smile was wickedly insinuating, "After all, you're the one who stood up for me against Senzenen when he tried to put me in a lip-lock. And until just the other day we were in training for a skating match…mixed couples and all of that. You know, you as the guy and me as your partner?"

"Oh…ah…that," Ukyo swallowed as she saw Nabiki moving another step down, realizing that the other girl putting on a show that most guys in Ukyo's place would readily appreciate, which prompted her to politely cough and say, "Ah…about that, Sugar. Turns out the match for us wasn't as called off as we thought."

"Do tell?" Nabiki continued to descend the stairs, but now paused and looked coly at Ukyo, as if trying to fathom some ulterior motive.

"Mikado came to my shop a couple of hours ago and told me that he's being coerced to keep the match alive," Ukyo explained, "He actually wanted us to defeat him, if you can believe it. And he still wants to make you number nine-ninety-nine on his belt notch."

"You don't say," Nabiki resumed her slow and languid descent of the stairway, pausing at the base and saying, "And what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Ah…excuse me?" Ukyo asked.

"Did you come here to ask me to partner with you in taking on the Golden Pair?" Nabiki mused.

"Ah…well…yeah, partially, that's it," Ukyo replied, "But the other reason I came here was to warn Ranchan that he and Kasumi are also being re-challenged."

"Fascinating," Nabiki rounded the bottom rail post and turned around to confront Ukyo from only a few paces distance, "But as for you and me…I'll have to think about it."

"Excuse me?" Ukyo asked, blinking, "Did you hear me right, Sugar? Mikado's doing this because he's coming after you."

All at once Nabiki closed the distance between them, her face up near to Ukyo's as she said, "And you want to stand up for me and defend my virtue, is that it? A real macho he-man type, my hero and all of that."

Ukyo flinched backward, "Ah…excuse me?"

"Why don't you ask me nicely and see if I want to be defended?" Nabiki said, moving in to fill the space between them, "I'm a big enough girl and I can look after myself. That is…unless you want me to be your damsel in distress, Kuonji-san."

"Ah…er…" Ukyo stammered, taken completely off balance.

"So…" Nabiki intensified the smolder as she poised herself to give Ukyo a chance to stare down her cleavage, "How about it, Sugar? Do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Ah…?" Ukyo took another step backwards, wondering what the heck had brought this on all of a sudden.

Nabiki was relentless as she positioned herself to turn and lean forward, giving Ukyo a clear view down her top as she smiled in a way that any boy would find inviting of more attention. Her eyes were smoldering as she looked Ukyo directly in the eyes, compelling the other girl to stare down at her breasts as though attempting to flaunt herself brazenly to get a rise out of the dumbstruck Ukyo.

"Or are you just here for the view?" Nabiki asked, moving another step forward as Ukyo reflexively stepped back, only to find a wall impeding her progress.

Ukyo found herself trapped and sought for a means to escape. Nabiki headed off that option by pressing her palm up against the wall to the side of Ukyo's head that would have been the logical direction for avoidance, the other direction being at the wrong part of the front door for easy escape. The only way to avoid her at that point would have been to duck down or make an obvious attempt to dislodge the other girl, which even under the circumstances would be been too rude to justify.

"See anything you like?" Nabiki asked, then before Ukyo could contemplate a response the Middle Tendo sister brought her other hand down and clapped it over the spot between Ukyo's legs.

Which caused Ukyo to jump, but not for the reason a man actually would. Nabiki's expression changed from sensuous to serious, though her eyes retained the same predatory gleam as she murmured the words, "We need to talk…Sugar…and right away."

Unable to speak, and feeling too wrought to form words at any rate, Ukyo simply nodded her head in token acknowledgement of this simple statement, knowing that her fate was in the other young woman's hands and lacking the power to refuse in other respects she surrendered herself without quarrel or reservation…

Off to the side Soun noticed that something was going on out of the corner of his eye and he risked taking his eye off of the Shogi board long enough to see that Nabiki was talking to Ukyo about something. But before he could further divert attention his warning instincts made him turn and glance the other way, even as Genma was leaning forward and making an illegal move, which was not the thing that was setting off Soun's alarm bells.

Rather it was the two very formidable women wearing silk bathrobes that stood poised off to the side with arms folded beneath their rather substantial chests.

Genma froze with eyes widened in dread, and then very slowly turned his head as he felt the heat from their battle auras, and every instinct told him to run like hell.

Especially when Comb said, "We need to talk."

Atsuko left no doubt as to their intention as she said, "It's about Nodoka…and that agreement you made with her regarding your Manly son."

"She's coming here, you know," Comb remarked, "And before she arrives we need to plan a strategy…for your mutual survival."

That was all it took. Genma scrambled to his feet and tried to leave through the only avenue left open to him. But in doing so he suddenly found the tip of a golden flute thrust under his chin, halting him in place as effectively as a battering ram.

"None of that," Silk said with firm resolve, "You may be formidable in your ability to flee from danger, Saotome-san. But I would advise against you trying to take all three of us on in your effort to escape the consequences of your actions."

"But this is about the survival of the Boy!" Genma protested.

"Not to mention yourself," Silk replied, holding the flute with deceptive easy but looking ready to turn it around into a weapon with very little effort, "Which I am sure is not an inconsequential element from your perspective."

"Saotome?" Soun asked.

"Please, Tendo-kun!" Genma protested, "You have to let me go! I need to find my son and take him on a long training mission…"

"What have you done now, old friend?" Soun's expression at the moment did not look very friendly.

"It's not what I've done!" Genma insisted, "It's what Nodoka will do if she learns about the curse-MPPH!" he said in surprise as the tip of the flute was suddenly thrust into his mouth.

"That is what I suspected all along," Silk said, "You are afraid that she will discover about your trip to Jusenkyo and determine that you and your son have not behaved in a manner that is very…Manly."

Genma's expression was comical as he took in the fact that his dark secret was transparent to the young Lore Master, but before he could spit the tip of the flute out of his mouth he was suddenly seized in the grip of the two other irate women. He tried to struggle as he was yanked off of his heels and dragged in the direction of the Koi pond.

At this point someone else arrived upon the scene with Umi seeing Atsuko and Comb rough-handling the burly Saotome elder, at which point she said, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Nothing to concern you, Umi-san," Silk spoke with calm serenity as she stood upon the porch watching the other women grab Genma by an ankle and lift him off his feet, dangling his head only inches above the koi pond, "We' are just determining something of consequence to the Tendo household."

"Hah, and who made you clan elder?" Umi snorted, then smiled and drew out her baker's peel, "And so says I'm not involved in this? Besides…it looks like fun. I want to play too."

"Be my guest," Soun said darkly, for once feeling not a twinge of sympathy for his brother-in-arms as this directly impacted upon the happiness of Ranma and his Kasumi…

(Now…let's see), Ranma thought to himself as he tried to find a way of sliding out from between the two sleeping girls, (If I move my leg like this…and shift my weight onto my shoulder like this…and then wiggle my arm free from around her shoulder…)

He tried to put his plan into effect, but every little shift in his position brought about an immediate sound of irregularity in their breathing, a soft moan or a shifting in their own position. Neither girl had awakened from their deep relaxing sleep, but it would take very little to disturb them, at which point Ranma desisted in his efforts.

It was intensely frustrating. Here he was in a position that other men would envy, and unable to enjoy it because of the disturbing messages that he was getting from his bladder. Were it not for that he would have been perfectly content to lay still and not move a single muscle. The presence of the two girls was such that he felt blanketed with warmth and found their company altogether desirable, and he would like for them to continue in that manner.

The problem was he was about to wet himself on Kasumi's bed, and that was not something a guy was supposed to do for the girl he cared about. Especially in the presence of said girl and the girl who had made it possible for the three of them to be this way together.

He had to figure out a way of getting himself free from their embrace without disturbing these two angels from their rest. As much as he was feeling the agony of the cry of nature he would sooner gnaw off his own arm than cause either one of them an ounce of displeasure.

It was strange that he felt this way towards both of them equally. Before last night he would have declared that Kasumi was the one with whom he wanted to share this level of intimacy. Kodachi, about whom he had not been previously as certain, was a surprise on every level, not least for which being the persuasive way in which she had demonstrated her earnestness and intensity of devotion.

And now he was faced with a surprising revelation, the one that no where in his life had he been made prepared to understand, let alone accept. As little as he knew about human relationships the belief had been implanted in him by the preponderance of society that a relationship and a marriage was built around the single solitary involvement of a man for a woman and a woman for a man.

But two women at one time? Had he heard about somebody else in his position he would have dismissed it as a dirty joke or a guy who was a louse and did not understand the first thing about the decent treatment of a woman.

Having a curse that made him acutely sensitive to the position of a woman in society made him less than sympathetic to a lothario like Senzenen Mikado, who seemed to believe that a girl only existed for the servicing of his own selfish interests.

He would never think of using a girl that way. But here he was being used by two women who clearly had no objections about his using them in a similar like fashion. His mind filled vividly with images of improbable things that each of them had done with their bodies. And while he had passed out from exhaustion at some point in those exchanges, the overall experience as generally positive and left him with a warm glow of feeling something shared and intimate, as though they had forged into a partnership in one single night of mutual exploration.

Of course his thinking was a lot more elementary and basic than thus described, but that generally summarized his feelings on the matter. And the truth was that he cared about Kodachi, and in a different yet no less legitimate way than he felt about Kasumi. And he did not even mind the fact that the two girls obviously cared about each other.

But right now what he cared most about was finding a way to escape from this altogether desirable predicament because to remain where he was would be to court a total disaster.

All of a sudden he felt something else that broke in on his concentration. Kasumi's breathing changed in regularity and intensified even as she began stirring. Ranma felt her body moving and stretching against his own, and the feeling of those breasts sliding against his shoulder blades, even as one leg stretched out and moved against his own, her bare foot caressing his calf and causing him to squirm in response to this, which translated from his body to Kodachi, who felt him stirring and began to respond by changing her breathing pattern In preparation of regaining her awareness.

Kasumi awoke first, murmuring softly as her face pressed up against his shoulder, and then her soft voice whispering the words, "Ranma-kun…"

And then he saw Kodachi's eyelids flutter open, and then those violet eyes focused on him and met his gaze as he looked directly at her. And then she smiled, looked past him at Kasumi, then back at him again, and her expression was one of absolutely radiant triumph.

"I was half afraid that I would awake to find this but a dream," she murmured softly, "If this be dreaming…then let me never truly awaken…"

"Kodachi-chan," Kasumi murmured into Ranma's ear, and then she leaned forward, sliding her body over his, which caused Ranma to feel himself becoming aroused, especially when Kasumi reached over to bring her lips into contact with the lips of Kodachi, and in doing so her chest moved across his face, giving Ranma a taste of a generous nipple as she momentarily smothered him. Which only intensified the feeling of conflicting physical needs between the pressure in his bladder…

And the sudden hardening of his loins, which made it all but impossible to relieve himself, even were he so inclined to do so.

He heard the two girls break the kiss over the rushing of blood to his ears, and then Kasumi murmured, "Best dream I can ever remember having. Thank you so much for showing me the true Kodachi who is more than just my best friend and a woman I deeply care about."

"I am yours now and forever, my love," Kodachi murmured back, then added, "And of course that goes as well for the man you are now smothering with the blessing of your pillows."

"Hmm?" Kasumi responded, then glanced down and said, "Oh…Ranma-kun…?"

She moved to the side and Ranma found that he could breathe once again. He gasped and said, "Ah…good morning? Ah…evening? What time is it anyway?"

"A fair question," Kodachi said, moving out from underneath him then posing herself to frame him on one side as Kasumi remained on the opposite side, both women bracketing him like a velvet covered vice. "But the only question in my mind is…are you feeling better or are you tired? Or…are you ready for another go around?"

"Ah…well…" Ranma murmured, feeling definite pressure from all around him, especially down below.

"Oh, I hope it's the latter," Kasumi cooed, her eagerness unmistakable as she slid a hand down Ranma's thigh, only for her eyes to go wide as she felt something in the area of his loins.

And then both women slowly turned and looked down at the same stiff member curving upright, and their eyes went round with dismay, even as Ranma grimaced at the thought of what they would make of his arousal, and the way he felt that something inside him would be exploding at any moment.

"Oh my," Kodachi said.

"Ah…correct me if I am wrong," Kasumi said, "But…"

"No, you are not mistaken," Kodachi assured, "It is bigger than last night."

"But…" Kasumi frowned, "Is it supposed to turn all purple like that?"

"A fair point," Kodachi replied, then said, "Oh…wait! I know what this is. I've heard about it in an article I once read about the male anatomy."

"Oh, you mean because when a man wakes up after…oh," Kasumi said in surprise, "But that means…?"

"Ah…I gotta pee, real bad," Ranma smiled weakly, feeling almost like he was asking for permission from the teacher.

"Oh…" Kasumi said, "Well…the restroom is just down the hall."

"Thank you," Ranma said tightly.

"Just a moment," Kodachi smiled, "This presents us with an interesting possibility…"

"It does?" Ranma said, his voice barely a squeak.

"Oh yes indeed," Kodachi smiled, "That is…unless you are tired of us and not in a mood to continue our affair?"

"Uh…well…" Ranma stammered.

"Or are you just tired of me?" Kodachi pouted.

"Ah…no…that's not it…" Ranma protested.

"What do you have in mind, Kodachi-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"I am so glad that you asked," Kodachi's pout became a sultry smile again, and her hand caressed Ranma's hard shaft as she purred, "This is what I recommend…and you may take it or leave it if you choose not to accept my proposal."

"Proposal?" Ranma asked, knowing implicitly that he had a very bad bargaining position and would have to take whatever Kodachi had in mind in the same spirit as a drowning hand reaching out for a life preserver…

"What's up?" Ukyo asked as she saw Nabiki raise a hand to halt them in mid-stride just shy of the furo.

"Over here," Nabiki changed directly and dragged Ukyo into the laundry room instead, then paused and looked back down the corridor, just in time to see a trio emerging from the room of her older sister.

"Now just walk this way, Ranma-kun," said a naked Kodachi as she lead the group which consisted of an equally nude Kasumi and Ranma, "Don't try to move too quickly or you may suffer a most unfortunate accident, and that would be such a pity…"

Ukyo saw the aristocratic girl's hand, which was gripping an incredibly enlarged male organ as though to guide Ranma by a leash, even as Kasumi clung to the young man's backside and was herding Ranma by the rear as they headed for the bathroom together.

And her mouth hung open, and she was about to emit a cry of "What the hell?" but for Nabiki thrusting her hand over her lips and blocking her from doing so, which meant that all that came out was a small startled, muffled yelp through the chef's flaring nostrils.

Once the two girls and the young man held captive between them vanished into the bathroom after which the door closed with a decisive click, signifying that it was being locked from within. And then strange noises began to be heard, at which point Nabiki let Ukyo go and stood with her bending an ear with a quizzical expression.

And then Ukyo turned and said, "What the...?"

"Just what it looks like," Nabiki replied, keeping her tone at barely above the level of a snarl, which meant that it was all but drowned out by a long, low moan that was clearly belonging to Ranma. Following this some feminine noises, several girlish giggles, and then more sensuous noises that definitely sounded approving of whatever was going on inside the confines of the bottom floor lavatory.

"When did this happen?" Ukyo was dismayed.

"About six hours ago," Nabiki replied, "It let off for a bit but now it's picking right up where they left off."

"And you didn't do anything to stop this?" Ukyo protested.

"Me?" Nabiki reacted, "What was I supposed to do?"

"You're the smart one, you figure it out," Ukyo snapped, "How could Ranchan do this to us?"

"You think this was his doing?" Nabiki countered.

Three was a slight pause before Ukyo said, "Well…he is a guy…"

"Come on," Nabiki snorted, "We're talking about Ranma here…"

Another long moan, and this definitely belonging to the boy in question, followed by a passionate, "Oh…Ranma-kun…" that most definitely belonged to Kasumi.

"Good point," Ukyo grudgingly conceded, "So…how…?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Nabiki growled.

"Kodachi," Ukyo snorted.

Another long moan, but this having the tone of Kodachi's velvety voice behind it.

"Gotta hand it to her…she is good," Nabiki conceded, "She must have been biding her time and waiting for the right opportunity…"

"To get Ranma…or Kasumi?" Ukyo asked.

"Both obviously," Nabiki replied, "Kasumi would never imagine a thing like this, but she obviously didn't put up any resistance to it either."

"Same with Ranma obviously," Ukyo said, balling her fists and saying, "We ought to go in there and break this up…"

"You think it would make any difference if we tried?" Nabiki asked morosely.

More sounds from within, and both young girls turned equally frank and dismayed glances at the door to the bathroom, as though attempting to imagine what was going on within.

"Ah…well…" Ukyo faltered.

"We step into that room we're more likely to get roped into whatever the hell is going on," Nabiki said, "It wouldn't surprise me at all if Kodachi were prepared for that."

"Kodachi…that…Jackass," Ukyo snarled, "I never did trust that crazy Rose Witch."

"Crazy, but definitely not stupid," Nabiki said, "If she planned all of this out you can bet it's been thorough and with lots of preparations."

Another moan, but this coming from three voices at one time, as though united in a chorus.

"Think she's using any type of protection?" Ukyo wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Nabiki said, turning to her companion, "But what are you so upset about? I thought Ranchan was your buddy. Aren't you happy to see him get some?"

Ukyo turned around and said, "I think you already know what's going on with me. That's my fiancée in there…and with two other women."

"His fiancée," Nabiki remarked, "And does he know about that?"

Ukyo winced and looked conflicted.

"Kaori already knows and she's pretty ticked off," Nabiki said, "So you've got plenty of company in that department."

"And what about you?" Ukyo turned the point around, "Don't try and tell me you don't care what's going on in there."

It was Nabiki's turn to look chastened, and when she saw the hurt in the eyes of the other girl Ukyo immediately felt rotten about her own defensive statement.

"Sorry," she said, "But that doesn't change the fact that Ranma should have known better than to let this happen."

"I very much doubt if there was any force of nature that could have prevented this from happening," Nabiki glanced down, then glanced back up again, "But we were talking about you a minute ago. Like…why is it that you never got around to letting Ranma know about the deal that exists between you and Saotome Genma?"

"Ah…well…" Ukyo grimaced.

"Never mind, I can already guess," Nabiki sighed, "You're more like him than you'd care to admit."

"Like who?" Ukyo asked.

"Who else?" Nabiki replied, and on cue the sound of another low moan, this time with Ranma's signature to punctuate the moment.

"Ah…you think so?" Ukyo wondered, then paused as another series of feminine noises caused both of their eyebrows to lift up in surprise and reluctant curiosity.

After a pause Nabiki said, "Let's move away from here. It's too noisy to hear myself think."

"Where to?" Ukyo asked as looked directly at the other girl beside her.

"Good question," Nabiki paused, about to suggest her room when another idea came to her mind and she smiled, "As it just so happens I know a good place where we can talk…uninterrupted."

She stepped out into the hallway, but rather than return to the living room she instead steered the both of them to the back exit. And when Ukyo hesitated Nabiki reached out a hand and grasped Ukyo's other hand to draw her along behind her.

"Where are we…?" Ukyo asked.

"Don't talk until we get there," Nabiki replied as they slipped out the back doorway and into the garden.

But when they were about to pass by the dojo and the koi pond they both paused and blinked, seeing Atsuko and Comb threatening to dunk a giant panda head first into the pond. Each gripping him by the fur and one leg while Umi stood by with spatula in hand and Silk stood asking the panda a series of pointet questions while Soun stood with arms folded looking on with a very cross expression.

"Now…explain to us again the precise wording on that contract," Silk was remarking smoothly.

The panda made several growling noises, and Atsuko said, "Oh come on, you can do better than that, Gummi-bear. You don't actually expect us to believe that 'Doka would honestly buy that…?"

"Ah…what's going on Daddy?" Nabiki asked her father in passing.

"Nothing to be concerned about, Nabiki," her father said without turning around, "Your uncle is merely answering a few routine questions. That is all."

Ukyo and Nabiki exchanged looks and then the former shrugged and said, "Makes sense to me."

"Best way that I can think of to get a straight answer out of the old Fur Rug," Nabiki snorted, and then she tugged on Ukyo's hand and dragged the chef along behind her as they moved to the back of the garden.

Whereupon she introduced the chef to the hot spring area of the Hibiki portion of the yard. And while Ukyo was busy gaping and asking the obvious question about how something so large could be concealed in such a tiny area Nabiki introduced her more directly to the place by shoving her in when the other girl was not braced for resistance.

"Oh…too bad, you fell in," Nabiki remarked without the least hint of contrition, "You fell in with your clothes on. Well, Sugar, we'll soon see about that…" she added while jumping in herself while still wearing the skimpy outfit from before, which she had adopted with anticipation of just precisely this moment.

Ukyo surfaced and sputtered, "What the hell…?" only to find Nabiki confronting her directly.

"Time for the big unveiling, Kuonji-san," she murmured gruffly, "And then you can tell me all about why it is you felt like hiding the real you from all the rest of us this whole time."

Ukyo looked at the other girl and considered either running or putting up a fight, but then she heaved a sigh and said, "All right, Sugar…you really want the real me…well, I hope you're ready for it, because I'm just as tired as you are of this deception."

"Just take the damned clothes off already," Nabiki growled, not finding it at all peculiar that she was demanding this of someone whom she now knew to be of the selfsame gender.

Ukyo looked back at her and said, "When did you become so bossy?"

"When a guy I thought I knew turned out to be a girl who's supposedly engaged to the same man as my big sister," Nabiki growled, "And in that case I want to know what he's giving up in exchange for Kodachi."

Ukyo was surprised, but decided against fight or flight and simply set about with the process of disrobing…

Continued.

With the Grande Unveiling underway (and Genma confessing for the good of his Mortal Soul-Not to mention physical health) what fate awaits Ranma and his ladies when his mother comes a-calling? And when will the news of the renewal of the challenge of Senzenen, and the larger threat yet posed by Cybele? Be here next time for, "Manly Engagements," or, "How to Avoid Venting Your Spleen with Seppuku."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	37. Chapter 37

Tsundere37

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Here you are, Ma'am," Shimesu Karada announced as he stepped into the office, "The documents that you required, drafted by our interns with direct oversight by the senior partners."

"Thank you, Karada-san," Cybele said as she accepted the folder and then perused its contents with a ready glance, then passed them on to the man upon whose desk she was currently slouching.

Hayameru Sainan accepted the paperwork and gave it his own stamp of approval before looking up at the young and ambitious man before his desk and said, "That will be all for now, Karada. Go and attend to filing the deposition so that we can get things moving for her Ladyship. Let me know when it's ready to be dispatched."

"Hai," the younger man clicked his heals and bowed smartly then turned about and headed out the way that he had come.

Cybele leaned back and said, "So, it is finally happening. I've waited for years to set this thing into motion."

"So you have informed me," the elderly man behind the desk replied while eyeing the blonde Gaijin who was his master, saying, "Over one hundred years if I recall correctly."

"One hundred twenty seven," Cybele replied, "And even farther back if you count the Warring States period."

"Such a long time to acquire the rights to a property that should have been yours all along," Sainan noted sagely, "It is difficult to credit that one with your means should have been opposed in this for so long."

"Don't underestimate the perfidious genius of the system, Sainan-san," Cybele noted darkly, "The Ultimate Force Routine has a tenacious way of arranging things so that they either do or do not work out in your favor. And the ones who put the seal in place made certain that breaking it would be perilous for anyone with my background to accomplish. I've tried for decades, off and on, to isolate the codes that I will need if I am to remove the protective barriers that even now prevent me from achieving the whole of my ambition."

"But I doubt not that you will succeed, my lady," Sainan noted, "You are much too careful a campaigner to be deterred by a minor password protection program."

"I certainly mean to succeed this time," Cybele turned away and stared out the window at the Tokyo cityscape, watching the play of lights and the tiny little dots moving about like insects beneath her view, "And when I do the mortal realm will learn the meaning of my long impatience."

"Impatience?" Sainan said, "But you have known the birth and death of empires, the rise and fall of nations. What is a mere century or two of waiting to one such as yourself?"

"You would think that of an Immortal, wouldn't you?" Cybele favored the man with a sly expression, "But all that I can see is the path directly ahead of me in the here and now. Waiting is intolerable to one who has waited for as long as I have. And my impatience is fueled by the knowledge that my ancient enemies yet still work against me through mortal agents who may have the lifespan of mayflies but who can prove to be extremely annoying in their perverse tendency to resist my efforts at crushing them underfoot."

"Mere pawns of greater powers," Sainan said, "They should be nothing to the likes of your grandeur."

"And yet still the family on that property vexes and frustrates me at every turn," Cybele glanced away, "Even in death one name in particular haunts me constantly, the one who helped seal me into that tree for twenty years. Tendo Kimiko."

"It is her daughters you are targeting this time around, is it not?" Sainan asked.

"I always go for the fruit of the tree that causes me the most grief," Cybele replied, "Kill the posterity and you remove the legacy of those who trouble my purpose. Humans breed like vermin on this wretched world so beloved by the Gods who cast me down from their number in the days of Babylonia. It's only fitting that I prune a few branches."

"As in days when you had your worshippers commit themselves to you by offering up their scrotum?" Sainan asked with a look of mild amusement.

"It was a sign of their devotion," Cybele said, preening, "Their love for me was such that they were willing to sacrifice any possibility of having children. Too bad my cult was later put down by the followers of that bitch, Astarte. But never mind about old times and reminiscing about the good days…"

There was a polite knock on the door and Sainan said, "What is it? I am in a busy conference with our firm's primary financier."

"It's Natsumi, sir, here with the reports that you requested?"

"Ah, miss Readman," Sainan smiled, "Do come in."

The blonde haired Intern did as requested, holding a pile of papers in her arms as she staggered under the weight of them but still managed somehow to remain upright.

Sainan arched an eyebrow and said, "Those are all the reports?"

"Yes sir," the young woman wearing glasses reported as she cast around for a place upon which to put down her load, and settled on the opposite corner of the desk next to where Cybele was reclining. Once she did she gasped with relief and leaned on the pile then said, "Reports dating back almost forty years concerning one Tendo Kimiko, including accident reports, medical records, damage suits and claim settlements, school records, academic performance, dental records, known associations and police files involving at least a dozen percents where she was involved one way or another with case files either settled out of court or never resolved to the satisfaction of the respective district attorneys."

"You hardly needed to go fishing for all of that stuff," Cybele snorted, "Just boil it down, take notes and jot it down on a few memos. Didn't they teach you that sort of thing in law school?"

"Excuse me, my lady…" Natsumi started to say with some umbridge when the file that she was leaning her weight against began sliding sideways, and all at once she yelped as she fell to the floor, scattering many of the proffered files in passing.

Both Cybele and Sainan winced with involuntary sympathy, then the former sighed, "Hard to believe an accomplished Paper Master can be such an utter klutz at almost everything else."

"She does try hard to make up for that one deficiency," Sainan said, "Sometimes with excessive effort."

"Ow…excuse me, Sir, Ma'am," Natsumi said as she pulled herself slowly back up from the floor by means of the desk, "But do you know how hard it was to obtain many of these files? I can't believe that we had as much as I could find in our inventory, but a lot of these I had to track down through a lot of hard, old fashioned detective work, and I wore out two sets of high heels in the process."

"So, what do you want?" Cybele snorted, "A discount voucher at the local shoe mart? I still say you should transcribe these files into notes that will be easier for us to digest into useful information."

"That will take time, even for me, my lady," the blonde Intern said apologetically, "And Hayameru-sama requested that I provide him with these files immediately."

Sainan shrugged, "Not her fault if she took me literally, though I do admit that seeing this much paperwork upon my desk is something that I would much prefer to delegate to one of the Senior Partners."

"I tried to get Shonmeru-san to help me out," Natsumi said, "But he claimed that he was too busy and that it was an Intern's job to sort through the minutiae of the paperwork. Honestly, as if making tea for the Senior staff and running errands for everyone else were not enough of a demand upon my already busy work schedule…"

Cybele calmly reached out with a hand and plucked a pen out of Sainan's stand then tossed it at the girl, even as the Chairman said, "No my lady, don't-!"

Natsumi did not hesitate to move her hand and instantly a wall of paper flew off the desk to block the pen, which impacted deep into their surface.

"Good reflexes," Cybele said pointedly as though she had not been aiming for a vital spot, "But you still lack finesse in your technique. It's how that Tendo girl managed to get through your defenses. You must work on building up even greater control before you are ready for a real battle."

Very slowly Natsumi lowered her barrier, "I will endeavor to keep your advice as privileged counsel…my lady."

"So then," Sainan leaned back, "I am assuming, with your eidetic memory skills, that you committed many of the details contained to memory. What then, privately speaking, is your assessment?"

"Frankly, Sir," Natsumi said, "I find it most implausible that they could all be describing the same person. That one woman in her short lifetime could amass this much of a personal history, only to die before she turned thirty…"

"That's the part I like the best," Cybele smiled, "It may have been a long-term effect of our battles, but in the end she no longer was around to continue to torment me."

"Ah…quite so," Natsumi said dubiously, "But still the general impression that is created by these reports would tend to conjure up a person who was halfway between being a goddess and an absolute ogre. Why the authorities kept letting her off the hook in a legal sense is quite beyond me…"

"File H-42-7-B, form 9857, Special Memo, Home Office division," Cybele said as she plucked a file off the desk at seeming random.

"Oh that?" Natsumi said dismissively, "The reference to there being a special classified Imperial dispensation form signed by the Emperor of Japan during the time of the Meiji Restoration?"

"A grant of legal immunity to a certain family, to be passed down to the heirs of said family in perpetuity," Cybele said as though reading it off of the folder in her hands, "To be valid regardless of changes in government and administration for as long as said property is to be occupied. Signed in continuation of an even older edict written by Tokugawa himself."

"A free get out of jail card that predates even the fall of the Tokugawa shoganate," Sainan mused.

"Ridiculous," Natsume sniffed primly, "Even if such a thing ever existed it could have no possible standing legal precedence. Not for over a hundred or more years."

"Actually, it could," mused Sainen thoughtfully. "Signed by the Shogun, confirmed and renewed by the Emperor himself, perhaps re-confirmed in each reign… I wonder what could be so important it would warrant such extraordinary measures?"

"Nonetheless," Cybele said, quickly, putting down the folder in question, "The fact remains that no member of the Tendo family has suffered long-term incarceration during that selfsame period, and at worst the occupants of the property had the occasional slap on the wrist or assessed creditor who gets mysteriously paid off by an anonymous benefactor who appears to be looking out for their interests."

"But what would be the point?" Natsumi asked.

"Only to see to it that the property that is held by that family does not pass on to other hands," Sainan replied, "Which, of course, makes it of intense interest to our Lady."

"Yes," Cybele smiled, "And if I can find that document and take steps to remove certain parties from the background stage in order to clear the way for me to obtain possession of what is rightfully mine to begin with…"

She suddenly paused, glanced down, then reached seemingly into a non-visible pocket on her high side-slit dress and pulled out an object that looked something like a pocket watch. She scowled and murmured softly, "Damnation."

"My lady?" Sainan asked.

"Oh my," Natsumi adjusted her glasses, "What an interesting looking time piece. Is it hand crafted?"

"It's a Destiny Chronometer," Cybele said darkly, "I acquired it from a fellow named Chronos a while back. I had it specially modified to inform me of when a set chain of events comes into play…and now I see that it has once again become active."

"Meaning what, my lady?" Sainan asked.

"Meaning that a new Nexus has been conceived," she said with crimson flames burning in her nominally blue eyes, "And it had better not be that Kenjuitsu Witch who is the bearer this time. The thought of one of that blood sharing seed with a member of House Saotome…" She broke off and put the time piece away, "No great mind. I will merely have to adjust my timetable somewhat. There is no rush to take immediate action. Nine months may pass in the blink of a demon's eye, but there is plenty of mischief that can be sown in the interim. Now then, back to the business at hand," she said while scheming darkly, her dreams of usurpation of the Heavens and of Hell coming one large step closer to completion…

"Ah…excuse me, Sugar?" Ukyo said while glancing down at her breasts, which were presently being groped by Nabiki, who stared at them as though unable to fully fathom what she was seeing.

Nabiki did not immediately reply as she tested the firmness of those "C" cup globes of unmistakably female flesh, then reflexively glanced down at her own chest and made a size comparison. Only when she was satisfied that these were the genuine articles did she take a step backwards and let Ukyo go, still staring at the other girl's exposed bosom.

"I can't believe you kept those concealed under a wrap," the middle Tendo sister said as the two of them bobbed in the soothing warm waters of the mineral hot spring.

Ukyo felt herself and wondered if there would be a bruise mark from being handled like ripe fruit. She glared back at the other girl and said, "How would you like me to show you how it's done by wrapping you up, Sugar? And for your information I wasn't doing this to trick you."

Nabiki raised her eyes and met Ukyo's gaze then said, "And you were hiding this from us because you didn't want Ranma to find out?"

"That's right," Ukyo replied.

"Because your father engaged you to him?" Nabiki continued, "And he never figured out that you're a girl?"

"You've seen it for yourself," Ukyo replied, "Ranchan can be a little stupid about some things. But he's still a nice guy, and he was my best friend long before he was my iinazuke."

Nabiki groped for words then finally said, "All right, point taken. But still, when Kaori showed up you still didn't feel like saying anything?"

"I…thought about it," Ukyo said grudgingly, "But your sister's always been nice to me, and I don't really resent her just because she…well…got her hooks into his heart before I could. I thought about making a fight but I decided I'd take my time and find out what Ranma was really like and discover if he was the kind of person I thought he was all of these years." She sighed, her expression showing forlorn desperation.

"Soooo…for ten years you've been pretending to be a boy," Nabiki said.

"Yeah, and I've gotten pretty good at faking it," Ukyo said, "I even know how to walk like a boy to avoid attracting attention."

Nabiki glanced down once again, "Bet it was a lot easier to pull it off before those started to grow in."

Ukyo snorted, glancing down again, "Tell me about it. Sometimes it's hard to breathe with that wrap binding my chest. You have no idea how many excuses I've had to come up with to avoid taking showers with the other boys at the schools I've been to…"

"Did you tell them you were gay?" Nabiki asked.

Ukyo colored, "Ah…fortunately I've only had to do that a couple of times…but it tended to create more problems than it solved."

"So…" Nabiki paused before asking her next question, "Are you gay?"

"What?" Ukyo blinked then instantly protested, "No!"

"But you had a girlfriend once," Nabiki pointed out, adding in a low growl, "In fact you never seem to stop talking about her."

"Mako-chan?" Ukyo asked, then colored involuntarily, "Ah…well…"

"So you're Bi then," Nabiki said as if finding confirmation in that remark, "You like guys and girls."

Ukyo scowled, "Hey…what is it to you? Why are you the one asking me all these personal questions?"

"Ah…" Nabiki shifted gears and glanced away, "No reason…"

Ukyo frowned, "You knew I was a girl before I stepped into the house. You were awfully smooth coming onto me just now. Did you want to see if I was going to react?"

"No, I was just…testing you, yeah, that's it…" Nabiki's tone was evasive.

"So…did I pass or fail?" Ukyo wondered.

"Hey, you were looking at my body," Nabiki frowned, "I'd say that pretty much answers that question."

"They way you were acting I'd have to be dead not to have had any sort of a reaction," Ukyo insisted, "So how do I know you weren't testing me to see if I'd react that way."

"What?" Nabiki said, "That's ridiculous! I'm no more gay than you."

"Except the first thing I do when I disrobe is have you check out my rack," Ukyo countered.

"I…was just testing to make sure that they were genuine," Nabiki said, "These days you can't be too careful."

"Yeah?" Ukyo's eyes narrowed, "Well, why don't I check yours out and see if they're real."

"Oh yeah, like I could afford to get a boob job," Nabiki sniffed.

"Well, why not?" Ukyo reasoned, "You scam enough money out of everybody, you ought to have enough to pay for a decent set of silicone Tits."

Nabiki glared, "Can we get back to the subject of what you're doing playing cross-dresser while you're a guest inside our house?"

"I told you," Ukyo said evenly, "I wanted to get close enough to Ranchan to find out what he's like."

"And?" Nabiki asked.

"And?" Ukyo raised her eyebrows once again.

"Don't play dumb, Kuonji-san," Nabiki snorted, "What's your real reason for chasing after a guy who can't tell that you're a girl to save his life, somebody you haven't even seen since long before he stopped wetting his bed sheets?"

"How did you know that Ranchan wet himself back when we were kids?" Ukyo wondered.

"Never mind," Nabiki again was evasive, "Just answer my damned question."

Ukyo leaned back and said, "Well, if you want the complete story, it's about my Dad. You see…back in those days we were just barely making it. Aunt Umi was the only one in our family who was making any kind of money at all. But then Dad settled down, married for love, hit it rich and now the family fortune means I stand to inherit a lot of money. There's just one catch."

"You have to get married," Nabiki reasoned.

"Bingo," Ukyo said, "And the original deal is still in force. Dad wanted me to marry Ranchan…never explained why except he thought it would make me happy. But now…I've started to wonder."

"Any chance he could be persuaded to alter the deal?" Nabiki asked.

"I've tried," Ukyo snorted, "That Jackass just won't budge. But he'd probably change his mind if I had somebody else other than Ranchan who could make for a good prospect."

"So, anybody else floats your boat lately?" Nabiki asked.

"Nobody else I can think of," Ukyo replied, then sighed, "This whole thing is such a bloody mess. I can't believe I got myself into this. I started dressing up like a boy to get away from constantly being hounded and reminded that I'd been dumped by the only guy I ever thought might care about me as a person…"

Nabiki blinked, hearing the tough words of the girl begin to soften, then crack, as though Ukyo had been holding onto a dam filled with emotion and the backwater was starting to over-spill around the locks.

"I thought Ranchan was a louse because he abandoned me," Ukyo suddenly was crying, "I can still remember what it felt like, the humiliation, running after him while his dad took our family yatai cart. He promised to take me with him…only now I hear his Dad asked him to pick me over okonomiyaki…and…he picked okonomiyaki…"

"Hey…" Nabiki turned around as she heard the sob, and without thinking about it she reached out to Ukyo, who turned to her and lost the last shred of all pretension as she went from Tomboy to one hundred percent "Girly." And Nabiki, cold hearted pragmatist that she professed to be, was not so aloof that she could just stand there while a friend was in pain.

So the two of them came into am embrace and clung to one another, Ukyo sobbing on Nabiki's shoulder, Nabiki holding on because she did not know what else to do as for the next several moments all that could be heard were the soft crying noises of a girl mourning the loss of her childhood.

It was a strange kind of feeling holding onto Ukyo, now totally convincing as a girl and not the boy Nabiki had taken her for being. It also felt weird holding her close to this, their breasts pressed up together, their bodies of a comparable size, and nothing between either of their legs to get in the way. Ukyo felt strong and had good back muscles and shoulders that could be felt beneath the soft layer of her skin, and were she of a mind to she might easily crush the breath out of Nabiki…

Of course the same might be said in reverse if Nabiki had as much of a reason to cry as this girl…which, come to think of it, she practically did as the only boy who meant anything at all to her was even at that moment screwing her older sister crazy.

And Kodachi.

After several minutes elapsed Ukyo started to get her emotions back under control, at which point she murmured into Nabiki's ear, "Thanks…I needed that."

"Not a problem," Nabiki said, wondering just why she was feeling so strange all of a sudden, as if holding onto Ukyo were good for her too. Perhaps it was just the shared sense of intimacy that left her normal barriers down, but for some peculiar reason…

There was a long drawn out pause before Ukyo said, "Guess I make a pretty pathetic guy. A real man wouldn't be bawling his eyes out just because his ah…girlfriend…"

"Shows how much you know about guys," Nabiki said, "Most of the boys in Furinkan are real wimps, especially Kuno."

"Ranchan's the lone exception, huh?" Ukyo said softly, "Yeah…that about figures…"

"I guess…maybe…" Nabiki hesitated then said, "I guess I'm most upset with you because…I thought you might be the other exception."

Ukyo stiffened, then slowly drew back a couple of inches to look Nabiki in the eyes.

"Seriously?" she asked.

Nabiki smiled, "Hey, you had me fooled with that Bishonen act of yours. I can't believe I was gulled enough to think you were this Idol stud-muffin who everybody keeps talking about in school."

"Oh, come on," Ukyo dismissed.

"I'm serious," Nabiki assured her, "It's all the girls at school ever talk about…Ranma, Ryoga and you. The three hottest-looking boys at our high school. Only now we have to cross you off the list."

"I thought everybody was talking about the other big gossip couple in our school," Ukyo said, giving a mild leer as she said, "You know who I mean."

"What, you mean Akane and…?" Nabiki started to say.

"Hey guys!" Akane herself called out as she and Shampoo entered the spa area and saw that the pool was already occupied, "What's up?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo reacted to the sound of a loud splash and saw two heads sticking out of the water who had just parted company abruptly and were now positioned about eight feet from one another.

"Hey, Nabiki, is that you?" Akane came up to the edge and looked over at first her sister and then the other face hovering in the pool, "And…who is that?"

"Ah…Akane," Nabiki said with a weak half-smile, "Didn't see you coming, little sister. And Shampoo…what a surprise."

"Is that Spatula boy you with?" Shampoo asked as she saw the pair of eyes looking up from the water with a panicky, shy expression.

"Ukyo?" Akane reacted, "Are you…and Nabiki…?"

"No, what are you talking about?" Nabiki spoke up before Ukyo could, "Don't be ridiculous. That isn't Ukyo…that's a girl…I just met her…the real her, that is. Her name is…ah…Kuonji…Yoshi."

"Kuonji Yoshi?" Shampoo repeated.

"Yeah, she's just new in town," Nabiki said, ignoring the dismayed look that Ukyo was turning in her diirection, "She's Ukyo's cousin. And she's having boyfriend troubles. Which I was trying to help her out with when you showed up…"

"Oh yeah?" Akane said, "Ukyo's cousin? That would mean you were Umi-san's daughter, right?"

Ukyo looked startled, but Nabiki hardly broke a sweat as she said, "Oh yeah…long-lost daughter…or maybe I meant second cousin. Anyway, there's the Spatula, a family trademark, right?

Akane and Shampoo noticed the discarded, wet clothing strewn around the edges of the pool, as well as the bandoleer and baker's peel that were the trademarks of the Kuonji Ryu; It also looked a lot more careless and disorderly than something planned out, like a regular dip in the pool would likely be.

"Where you clothing?" Shampoo asked of Nabiki.

"You're standing on it," Nabiki said, "Sorry, wasn't that much to take off."

Akane glanced down and saw wet panties and a tank top, then looked up and said, "That was it?"

"Afraid so," Nabiki replied, "This was sort of unplanned, and I wasn't really thinking things out in advanced…"

"That much obvious," Shampoo said, "No wait to undress. Must be real hurry to get started."

"Well…sorry we interrupted then," Akane said, "But just one thing…" Akane leaned over the edge of the pool and said, "What the hell is really going on?"

"I beg your pardon?" Nabiki asked.

"I know you, Nabiki," Akane said, "Giving sympathy to a total stranger? Without charging them anything in advance? And if you expect me to believe that I've got some swamp land in Hokkaido to sell you dirt cheap."

Nabiki blinked, and Ukyo looked owl-eyed, seeing that both Akane and Shampoo were giving her studious glances as if trying to compare what they were seeing under the faerie light that alone gave illumination in the darkness.

And the classmate whom they had thought they knew of another gender.

"So," Akane said, "What's really going on? And remember, I may not be as smart as you, Nabiki, but I'm not stupid."

"That right," Shampoo said, "You tell Airen and Shampoo why you no tell that Ukyo have Jusenkyo boy curse…"

"Ah…Shampoo," Akane said, "I don't quite think that's it."

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo said, "But…is warm water…" the she paused, thought about it another moment and then said, "Aiyaa…"

Nabiki and Ukyo exchanged looks, but the jig was obviously up so the latter said, "It's not that I was deceiving you guys so much…more like I was kidding myself by thinking I could keep this to myself and not trust you guys when you've trusted me about everything else…"

"Question," Shampoo spoke up, "Does Shampoo mother and Ryoga mother know you is girl?"

"I don't see how they couldn't know," Nabiki said, "But for some reason they chose to keep it from the ret of us, maybe just to see if we'd ever figure it out for ourselves."

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo softly murmured, and at that point no one could dispute her…

"What is going on down there?" Kaori asked as she glanced out of the second story window of the Fantasy house of the Hibikis, "Just how many hot baths in one night is everyone around here supposed to be taking?"

"I don't know," Ryomi repliedas she finished toweling down her brother's hair, now that he was back in human form, "But around here with all the Jusenkyo curses flying around having a pool of hot water as a standby makes sense as a precaution."

"You, your mother and your brother have curses but not you," Kaori noted.

"Yup, I'm just lucky that way," Ryomi said, then she affectionately swatted Ryoga on the shoulder and said, "There's fresh clothing on the bed, Ryo-kun. I'll go downstairs and whip up some tea, so you guys just stay here and behave yourselves until I get back."

"Behave?" Ryoga bristled, "Is that any way to talk to your older brother?"

Ryomi suddenly leaned in close and hissed, "I'm giving you some privacy, Bro, so don't give me any grief. And don't blow a chance like this when it's handed to you on a silver platter." She straightened up and grinned, "I'll only be a few minutes, but take your time and don't go anywhere. And Kaori-san…make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I'd consider it a personal favor."

"Blow my what?" Ryoga blinked.

"Anything stupid?" Kaori said in some confusion.

"Ta-taa," Ryomi said as she all but skipped out of the room, being certain to close the door behind her, and totally missing the confused looks cast her way by the pair whom she was leaving alone.

"What an odd little sister you have," Kaori said, "Although, in her way, she does appear to care for you very deeply."

"Ryomi's changed so much from what I remember," Ryoga said, "She used to come crying to me a lot and asking for my help. I don't know when she became so self-reliant and independent."

"She certainly has a lot of energy," Kaori noted, "And she is very much a free spirit. I could almost get to like her if she were a bit more refined and well mannered. To say the least she is nothing like the girls whom I knew at the school that I attended."

"What were they like, Daikoku-san?" Ryoga asked, "You've said a little about your education, but with manners like yours it had to be someplace very fancy."

"It was a Preparatory academy for young women who were being educated in the traditional arts of a Japanese housewife," Kaori said, "My father thought it best that I be ready to assume my duties on the day when I fulfilled his pledge to marry the man whom he selected. However…"

"Ranma spoiled that for you," Ryoga said darkly, "That selfish bastard has to go and ruin everything for everyone just because he thinks of himself before the needs of others."

"Actually I don't find that to be true of him at all," Kaori remarked, "But why do you hate your brother so much? From what I have seen the two of you have so much in common that it is easy to believe that you are related."

"Me be like him!" Ryoga said dismissively, "No way!"

"Oh?" Kaori asked in curiosity, "And in what way are you different?"

"Well, for one thing I wouldn't be jumping into bed with a woman I was engaged with unless it was at a time when it was absolutely appropriate," Ryoga scowled, "I can't believe that Kasumi would actually consent to such a thing. He must have tricked her or played upon her sympathies because she is such a caring and compassionate person."

"I am well aware of that," Kaori said with just a touch of frost in her voice, "Name another."

"Well, for another…" Ryoga glanced down at himself, wrapped as he was in a blanket and totally unwilling to stand up and put on the clothing that was laid out beside him because it would have meant having to expose himself, which prompted him to add, "If…I had someone like you counting on me to restrain myself…then I'd never do anything that could possibly hurt you."

Kaori arched both eyebrows at this, seeing how the boy wrapped in the blanket would not look at her, and strongly suspecting that it was not because he could not stand to look in her direction.

"You ask me why I don't get along with Ranma," Ryoga said, "And my answer is…I don't really know. It's just…something about him has always set feelings off inside me. I can't explain it except to say that I've wanted to fight with him for as long as I've known him. He does things that get on my nerves then has the gall to say that it's no big deal and that I shouldn't let it get to me the way it does. He totally dismisses my feelings…"

"Perhaps because he is of a different temperament," Kaori reasoned, "He does not fret about matters that he regards to be trivial. I believe the term is…sweating the small stuff. He only seems to react to things of a larger, more immediate nature."

"And my feelings obviously don't rank all that high," Ryoga said.

"That is possibly because he does not truly understand you or the reason why your feelings can be so easily hurt," Kaori argued, "He appears to think that other people should be as dismissive of trivialities as he obviously is, being of a more utilitarian nature."

"You mean…he just doesn't understand?" Ryoga asked.

"That is it, as some would put it, in a nut shell," Kaori responded, "And you have to admit that you are quite easily aroused by small matters to a degree that is disproportionate to their nature. Arguing over bread, for example, or the day when a challenge match was to be fought…"

"A Manly agreement for an honor duel," Ryoga insisted.

"Which you missed from no fault of your own," Kaori pointed out, "Nor can you blame Ranma because his father dragged him off one day before you found your way to the location of the match, after you had already forced him to wait for three whole days."

"But what about Jusenkyo…?" Ryoga protested.

"You chose to follow him into the interior of China," Kaori said, "Frankly it is amazing that you even arrived there on the same day, just to fall victim to that cursed spring that has since tormented you so cruelly."

"You make it sound like he's not to blame for anything," Ryoga argued.

"That is certainly blaming him for everything," Kaori countered, "Or using him as a means to avoid facing responsibility for the mistakes that you admit to having made over these past three years."

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Ryoga asked.

"How could any of this be your fault?" Kaori asked back, "The curse, your direction sense, even the fact that you are part Oni? If anyone is to blame for those things it should be your mother, and she's paid back for that after you carelessly knocked her into a spring through no ill desire of your own."

Ryoga tensed up, "I don't have to stay here and be insulted…" he got up off the bed and carelessly stepped on the end of the blanket while moving forward, causing it to fall down away from his shoulders before he could think to prevent it.

He glanced down, shocked, then turned and looked over his shoulder, seeing Kaori's eyes go round, and immediately reached down and grabbed the blanket as he threw it back over himself, this time leaping onto the bed and hiding his head under the pillows.

Kaori had to take a moment to get a better grip over herself before risking herself by speaking again. And then she coughed politely and said, "I meant no insult towards you. And clearly you cannot be held responsible for everything that has happened in your life."

"Go away," came his muffled voice from beneath the pillow.

"I will do so only after I have finished saying my piece," Kaori insisted, trying very hard to banish from her mind the exquisite view of the young man's anatomy that came unbidden into her mind, with the words "nice butt" stamped indelibly over one particular image.

"What do you want from me?" Ryoga demanded, which Kaori had to concede to herself as being a very good question.

"I have made a determination," Kaori said simply, in opposition to the words that she might have spoken were she being completely honest, "I chose to accept Comb-Sensei's invitation…and Tendo Kasumi's rather rude challenge…to join your dojo and determine whether or not Saotome Ranma is the sort of man whom I could accept for my future husband."

There was a quiet pause as she considered her next words, at which point she heard Ryoga ask, "And?"

"Clearly there is no possibility of my intruding myself into the relationship that is presently being cemented between Ranma and the woman he was engaged to without my prior knowledge and consent," Kaori continued, "And even if there were a chance of it now I am not willing to take another woman's scraps or discarded goods as my own like some bargain basement wholesale shopper."

Ryoga took the pillow off of his head and looked up with surprising alarm, "Does that mean you're leaving?"

He had to pause to consider the look he was giving her, which only confirmed in her mind the wisdom of her decision.

"That has yet to be determined," she answered carefully, "However, much though I feel shamed and humiliated, I am not about to run away from a challenge with my metaphorical tail between my legs. It suits not my pride to just surrender the field without establishing my own position."

"So you'll stay?" he asked, surprisingly hopeful.

"Yes, I believe that I shall," Kaori informed him, "But with on consideration that I must resolve to the satisfaction of my father."

Ryoga sat up on the bed, still wrapped up in the towel, and said, "But what could possibly satisfy your honor, Daikoku-san? If Ranma's too much of a jerk to fulfill his family obligations…"

"Then you, as his older brother, must take his place," Kaori said firmly.

Ryoga blinked, "I beg your…"

"Hear me out," she said quickly, hoping to get through this before he had time to shoot her down, "Father expects me to marry a man who will be able to inherit the family fortune by becoming his heir. You may not have much of a concern for such things as money, being a man of the world on your own terms as you are. But it is a matter of family pride to keep my father's business alive, and I have been studying the business angle with a hope of one-day assisting my future husband in such an endeavor. You are, I have decided, an honest if humble soul who is kind, courteous and brave and would never behave dishonorably, being an honorable man in your own right. And you have no prior commitments to either marry or be engaged to anyone. You are completely open, and while I know it is an imposition to ask that you burden yourself with an engagement from me…"

"Burden?" Ryoga stammered.

"It does not have to be a permanent thing if you find it objectionable," Kaori rushed to continue as he tried to absorb what she had already stated, "If you would consent to having me, even for a little while, it would repair the rift to my honor and allow me to maintain face with my father. We do not actually have to get married, but if you would agree to abide with me for but a year that would prove to be sufficient for insuring that legal paperwork be drafted that will give me my inheritance and insure that the Daikoku business that my father worked so hard to build will not be lost when my father can no longer continue."

"Ah…" Ryoga said in a daze, "You want me to do…what?"

Kaori crossed the distance between them, then got down on the floor and prostrated herself with her forehead pressed against the carpet.

"Please," she said, "At least consider my proposal. I stand on the threshold of losing everything, my honor, my birthright, my father's respect, and I need a champion to rescue me. Please do not decide now if you find my manners rude and unbecoming of a woman. But at least consider my offer before you reject me. I am desperate here to find a way of salvaging some fragment of my dignity, and you are quite literally my only hope."

"But…what about Kuonji?" Ryoga asked.

"I am not interested in making such a proposal to Kuonji," Kaori said, "Only to you and no other."

"But…why me?" Ryoga asked as he stared at the beautiful face of the girl whom he had known for only a few days, but whom he knew to be intelligent, brave, a competent fighter and very proud of herself, her family and position."

She leaned closer and said, "Because I trust you…and I believe you are a man who can be trusted, if only to the point at which you are capable of delivering on a promise. I do not ask that you love me, only that you respect my reasons as I have outlined them to you. I do not expect an answer right away, but…think about it, then you may decide one way or the other."

Ryoga stared at her, seeing sincerity in her features but finding it very hard to understand what a girl such as this could possibly see in him that was could possibly see in him that would be worth the level of trust that she was extending towards him.

But on question was foremost in his mind and he ventured it, "You can accept me…even knowing about my curse…and the things I have to endure…because of tht curse, and because of…"

"I accept the man with all his faults and failings," Kaori replied, "If you may accept that I am not as perfect as I would like to become. I believe that is the oath that the Amazon strumpet keeps bantering about with the Tomboy, Akane. And if a Foreigner is ready to level that degree of commitment…can I do any less?"

He looked at the girl kneeling before him, and on impulse he got off the bed and sank down to the floor, partially losing control over the blanket but making haste to duplicate her gesture by bowing down before her before pushing himself up and saying, "If you will accept me as I am…then I will accept you, Lady. Though I'm not sure if you're getting the better of the bargain."

Kaori smiled and said, "Let me be the judge of that," but then she chanced to glance down and her eyes widened as she saw what was in his lap.

Ryoga followed her stare and saw that, without being aware of it, he was suddenly sporting a massive hard-on, and he yelped as he moved his hands to attempt to cover his groin, not quite managing to accomplish this as it was very wide and massive.

"Oh my…" Kaori said, putting a hand to her mouth and wondering for a moment if it were even anatomically possible for her to fit a thing like that inside her body…not that she had any experience to go by since she had been raised to think only of one man as her potential husband.

And now here was another candidate, and it was starting to look as if she might be the one who had taken in more than she could handle,

"Ah…I'm…I'm sorry," he stammered, though for the life of her she could not think why he should apologize for that, "I didn't mean to be so disrespectful…"

"Disrespectful?" Kaori repeated, and then she came to another decision, one that she had been struggling with for the past several minutes, and without another word she reached up and undid the sash to her kimono, parting the material in the front and then allowing him to gaze on her so that he might see what he was getting in exchange for his half of the bargain.

Ryoga could not look away and gaped as he saw a pair of perfect round globes dangling from a chest to which they hung like firm, ripe fruit fit for plucking. The nipples stood erect like a pair of eyes that were not so much focused upon him as calling to his attention, and at that he felt a sudden swelling of a different kind and reflexively put a hand up to his nose just as blood began to gush and he fell backward in a dead faint.

"Ryoga-kun!" Kaori cried, lurching forward in an effort to catch him. But in doing so she caught the hem of her kimono under one knee and it came flying off her shoulders even as she lunged and landed fully nude upon him, her arms yanked back so hard as the cloth slipped down her sleeves that she was unable to stop her momentum as her chest slid up his body and made contact with his face, even as Ryoga was too far gone to appreciate the gesture.

Kaori was non-plussed at her own awkward position and tried to sit back up again, using her thighs and knees for leverage as her hands were still trapped behind her…

And she encountered something that blocked her progress…or rather pushed up against her bottom with force enough to make her eyes bulge out as it entered a very tight place by at least several inches…

Nearby, spying on them from a crack in the doorway, Ryomi watched, winced and said, "Oboy…" not at all knowing what that must have felt like but instinctively knowing that Kaori had just discovered something that had originally been used as an instrument of torture in the days of the Spanish Inquisition. She hastily closed the door, thinking that this was definitely not something that a young girl her age was supposed to be viewing without adult supervision. Especially if doing so was likely to earn her a paddling on her pert bottom if her mother found her spying on a peep show.

She started to turn around, only to yelp as her mother was standing right there in the corridor with hands on hips and a somewhat bemused expression.

"Ahhh—I wasn't…!" she started to stammer.

"Ryo-kun is in there with Kaori?" Atsuko asked, only to hear strange noises coming from behind the door, at which point she said, "Guess that answers that question…"

"Ah…I'm sorry, I just left them alone for a minute, I swear it…" Ryomi tried to explain.

But Atsuko raised a hand and said, "No, this is perfect. Not exactly what I had planned, of course. But it's good to see your brother taking some initiative for a change, even if I may have qualms about my new daughter-in-law."

"Ah…you really think it's gonna work out, Mom?" Ryomi said, "'Cause I gotta say, that is the weirdest way I ever heard of getting it together with a man…"

"Sometime I have just got to give you the true story about how I met your real father," Atsuko replied, "After all, Ryo-kun is only your half-brother."

"So…you're not mad at me for…well…you know…?" Ryomi squirmed.

"Trying to play cupid?" Atsuko asked, "You did a better job of it than me when I was your age…or a little bit older. But no…I'm not mad…this one time. However…next time consult with me before you try and play matchmaker with Ryo-kun."

Ryomi blinked then said, "What's the deal? Has something come up that I don't know about?"

Her mother gave her a serious look then said, "We have a situation. I'll explain everything downstairs, but tip-toe quietly. Wouldn't want to disturb your brother while he's busy discussing terms with his new fiancée…"

Back inside the room Ryoga started to recover his sense of awareness as something very strange was happening with him. It felt as though some one had put a vice around his cock and was proceeding to squeeze it very tightly, like a giant fist clenching upon him. And with the tangy taste of coppery blood in his nostrils, making him aware that someone was pushing hand with soft hands pressing against his chest.

But when he opened his eyes it was to see the most unbelievable sight that could ever have gripped his senses, of Daikoku Kaori straddling him, her muscular thighs spread out to straddle him by the waist as her small hands pushed hard on his chest and her perfect breasts bobbed back and forth like twin bells chiming in a cathedral. And when he looked further down he saw that she was sitting on him, moving up and down with slow and vigorous motions, as though she were riding a large mushroom that was protruding from a space between her thighs.

That was all that it took for his eyes to roll back up into his head, but this time there was no nose bleed, and his body continued to remain active even as his brain went into the Neutral gear-shift, leaving an instinctual part of his dual human-Oni nature in charge, the part of him that was all about survival reflexes, and the perpetuation of the species, for which Kaori would be eternally grateful…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Campy Chop-Sockey Dialog in Subtitles: shadowmane

Seeding further mischief for the future the kids from the Tendo Dojo must prepare for the challenges that are in store for them when the dawn breaks over the horizon. But what will become of Ranma and his amorata when finally Cybele does hit town in, "Painting the Town Crimson," or, "The Manly Business of Manly Men."

Be there…

X

_._,_._


	38. Chapter 38

Tsundere38

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

A Shadow appeared in one corner of the room with eyes that gleamed with flue-white intensity. Staring in past the morning dawn light at a scene that banished shadows to the far corners of the room belonging to one Tendo Kasumi.

And there those eyes beheld a curious sight…of the woman whose room this was being framed by two other bodies who were tucked in close as if to draw warmth from the close proximity of the one to the other. On her right lay a dark haired beauty, on her left a young man whose body was well proportioned and muscular, with the woman herself snuggled in close between these brackets. All three had expressions of peace and serenity and each appeared to be dreaming happy dreams and thoughts of their togetherness with a positive afterglow surrounding them all like the halo of morning.

Satisfied, the shadow withdrew from the room and returned back to its source, which was not so very far away in terms of physical distance. A deep breath was drawn as the shadow returned to its source and rejoined its original essence. And then blue eyes flecked open and a benign smile adorned a face that was agelessly beautiful if quite guileless and innocent looking on outward appearance.

"Oh, please excuse me," she said, "I must have dozed off for a moment there. Pray please do continue."

The woman sitting opposite from her gave her an indulgent look and said, "That's all right. You looked extremely tired, my dear, as if you've been worrying over something."

"As a matter of fact I have been worried," she said with small indulgence, "But, as it turns out, I was worrying over nothing."

"Oh?" her companion replied.

"It was about my son," she replied apologetically, "I had been hearing very…unsettling things regarding his welfare. Rumors mostly, but with one or two accompanying photographs that I had questions about. But I made some polite inquiries and got the full story and…well…now I'm on my way to see him to confirm for myself that he is doing all right."

"Oh, I'm very pleased to hear that," her companion replied, then paused and said, "I'm sorry. I've quite forgotten your name. Who did you say you were again?"

"Nodoka," she answered, "Saotome Nodoka. And you?"

"Kyoko," the dark haired beauty sitting opposite from her replied, "And I was talking about my husband, Godai. He's a teacher at a local high school you know."

"Why, then maybe he teaches at the same school where my husband enrolled our son," Nodoka smiled, "Small universe that."

"Yes, that is odd," Kyoko said, "But I have heard that every person in this world is separated from every other person by only six degrees of separation. Do you believe that?"

"Well, it certainly is a pleasant concept to believe," Nodoka replied, "Though somewhat less if you include the larger Galaxy."

"Galaxy?" Kyoko asked with a puzzled expression.

Nodoka looked up and said, "Ah, here is my stop. It's been a pleasure speaking with you, my dear. I hope you have a very nice pregnancy."

"Thank you," Makoda felt her belly and said, "I'm hoping this one will be a girl. Our first child was a boy, and it would be good to give him a little sister as a playmate."

"A girl sounds wonderful," Nodoka said wistfully, "I wanted to have a daughter, but my husband was very pleased when our son was born. I do believe that when he held our little Ranma in his hands it was the proudest moment of his life. And now our boy is old enough to have a fiancée or two of his own."

"Or two?" Makoka blinked.

Nodoka got up and took the package that she always crried with her into her hands as she said, "My husband must have wanted our son to have a variety of choices to select from. But I hear he has settled on a favorite. May your son find happiness with a woman who will make his life as interesting as I once made my husband's, back when we were younger."

"You don't really look that old," Kyoko said as the brown haired woman moved on past her, "If you ever come to our end of town look me up. I run a small hotel that caters to college prep students called the Maison Ikokku."

"I will remember that, Kyoko-san," Nodoka said as she headed for the exit of the bullet train, "And thank you for the compliment, but I just happen to look young for my age."

As she stepped down onto the platform Nodoka cast her gaze around, sensing something that made her immediately look up and pay attention. She relaxed a bit when she saw a friendly face and smiled as she called out to a very tall man, "Heiki-san…how wonderful to see you again."

"Nodoka-sama," the man affected a deep bow of respect then straightened up and said, "I was informed that you would be arriving at this hour. May I say that it does these ancient eyes of mine great joy to behold your radiant presence?"

"You always were a rake with words, my friend," Nodoka said with an easy smile of her own, "So…father told you that I was coming?"

"I received word from Master Yosho that I was to greet you at this hour," Sanjiro Heiki replied, "How fares my former Sensei then?"

"Quite well," Nodoka answered, "Little changes with him, as you well know, although my nephew has finally decided to settle down and engage himself to his two lovely girlfriends. One is a Princess of the blood, the other a notorious Space Pirate, which does sound rather exciting when you get down to it."

"The lady Achika would no doubt be pleased were she here to see her son mature," Heiki replied, making a sweeping gesture with one hand as he said, "If you will come this way I took the liberty of renting a cab so that you would not need to walk the whole entire way to the estate."

"Why, that was very thoughtful of you, Heiki-san," Nodoka replied, "But I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble."

"Nonsense, it is but a trifle," Heiki said dismissively, "And I would not think of allowing a Princess to travel like a commoner while it remains within my power to speed her on her way to a reunion with her son and husband."

"I do not prefer to think of myself as anyone very special," Nodoka said as the two of them began walking side-by-side, "And I have been living among commoners, as you might term them, for the better part of my rather long life. Nor would I be that dismissive of ordinary people as you have known even more of them than I."

"I will take your instruction in the spirit which is intended and say no more about the matter," Heiki smiled, "Now, what is there about your son and husband that you would like to know? I have been observing them for some small length of time and I have made some amazing discoveries that might be of great interest."

"All that you can share with me I would crave to know," Nodoka's smile was genuine, "Although I have made one discovery of which you may not be presently aware. So perhaps an exchange of information is in order as it will be of some interest to you to discover what I have found out about she whom I believe you are sizing up for a possible future apprentice…"

Morning came swiftly upon the Tendo estate, most particularly for the phantom house created by the Oni magic of Atsuko. Despite its detachment from normal time and space it still obeyed the rules of normal time if not space.

So when light filtered in through the windows it found one room in particular a peculiar sight as four young girls lay passed out on one bed, all still wearing bath robes with no hint or suggestion of anything inappropriate in their behavior.

But still one of them was first to stir, then raise a hand and rub against her eyes. And then she yawned and stretched and held out her hands to study them…

And then very slowly became aware of her position on the bed in the midst of the other three girls and felt a momentary jolt as her sense of exposure conflicted with her longstanding aversion to revealing her true sex before others.

Very slowly she sat upright and looked around, feeling a momentary sense of disorientation. She turned and looked at the other three girls on the bed, taking notice of Akane, who was flat on her back with Shampoo resting her head upon her lap. The two of them actually looked very cute together sleeping like that, and it was obvious enough that the walls separating them were coming down, which cheered Ukyo somewhat,

But then she looked upon Nabiki, who lay quite nearby in a position of repose, and her thoughts became a jumble, along with her memories as the conversation of the night before came flowing back with the force of a tidal wave, sweeping away all certainties and leaving in their place only questions.

On the night before, when her secret was finally let out, Ukyo had found herself having to answer questions about the reason why she had masqueraded as a boy for all the weeks that she had been a part of their dojo. And once she had given her standard explanation about the humiliation of rejection she found herself talking on endlessly about the other aspects that came with having to conceal herself from others. All the things she had kept to herself and never shared with any other person she had started to let out, and once she started talking she found it difficult to stop.

Beginning with her childhood and those first early days when she had passed herself off as a boy, and moving on to cover things that her imposture had forced upon her. All the crazy little things that one might take for granted if they were of either gender were pure hell for someone who was deliberately crossing the line.

Like bathroom usage and PE.

And the oddest thing was that these girls actually listened to her story and did not judge her for what she told them. If anything they were mesmerized, as if the story she unfolded before their eyes let them in on a world unlike anything that they had directly experienced. It was not like something out of a Manga or an Anime, it was more like the kind of story that you would have to live, to walk a mile in someone else's shoes to actually know what it was like to pretend to be a boy when actually a young woman.

And the cost of concealing herself was higher than they had ever suspected. It meant that she could have very few close friendships or confide with even fewer people about her secret thoughts and feelings. Just because she posed as a boy did not mean that she was lacking the same social needs that any girl might have.

The boys she hung around with had very different needs, and while she learned to adapt herself she still found herself an alien in another person's body, a fictitious character whom she herself had created without knowing the cost.

In a lot of ways being a boy had been fun because she was not relegated to the traditional roles that most young girls were expected to play, and since she already had a fiancé there was no pressure on her to conform to traditional values.

And for some reason her father never seriously pressured her to put an end to the game, as though he were somehow too ashamed to chastise her for the choices that she was making.

She had never told anyone about those things before, but now when she opened up about the one bright light to her childhood she revealed more about herself than she had really intended. Especially as her girlfriend, Kino Makoto, had made a large impact upon her world by being the first person to accept her as a friend, if not in a completely open sense as Ukyo had not confided her true gender.

Perhaps that one deception was the thing that poisoned their relationship as Makoto had thought of her as a boyfriend while Ukyo only thought of her as a friend. But then came the skating match with Senzenen and Azusa, and in a moment of crisis the relationship between Makoto and Ukyo was put to the test…

And something disastrous had happened.

"They call it the Couple Cleaver," Ukyo said, "Or the Goodbye Whirl, you take your pick, Sugar. Basically they whirl you around at high speed and force you to choose to let each other go. I wouldn't let go of Mako-chan…but she let go of me, to protect me, I think. I saw her hit the far wall and I panicked. I thought maybe she was hurt…but she's a lot tougher than I thought at the time. She survived…but I felt miserable. I thought maybe I was the one who betrayed her…"

And she said a lot of things beyond that, which made Nabiki of all people seem really upset, especially when it came to the part when Ukyo had told Makoto the truth and received a hurt response since Ukyo also had then told Makoto that she was ending their relationship, right before they both transferred to different schools on other sides of the prefecture.

"That girl was a fool to let it end like that," Nabiki had said, "And so were you."

"I beg pardon, Sugar?" Ukyo asked.

"If there really was anything between you then you should have fought for it," Nabiki said, "Instead of trying to be all noble you should have owned up to your feelings and admitted them. Instead you took the easy way out to avoid any complications."

Ukyo had looked at the other girl with a peculiar expression, "And what if I had? You don't mean to suggest that I should have taken Mako-chan to be my lover?"

That took Nabiki back a step and she immediately reconsidered her outburst. But the words were out there in the open, and in light of the things they had been discussing before it made the both of them wonder just what was going on between them that Nabiki could be upset like that. Or that Ukyo would respond the way she had to the provocation.

And now in the light of the morning she had to think of all the things that had passed between them before they passed out from exhaustion, both physical and the emotional kind. It really had been a wrenching experience for her, but the fact that she now had friends with whom she could reveal herself. And it made her feel both very good…

And extremely guilty for have never trusted them this long to come clean in the first place.

And a way it felt good to be herself for once, as though a weight had been lifted off her chest…and not just for the sake of having that damnable wrap off so that she could breathe easy and not be forced to bind her tits. But was this merely a respite or was it the start of something new in her life, a chance to change her way and become truly herself for once.

And what would it feel like to announce herself to the world as a girl? Or could she go so far as to have Ranma know who she really was? Or would she have to go back to living a lie for the sake of her pride and satisfaction?

After all, she had been hiding as a boy for so long that she really did not know what being a girl would truly mean. It was not like Ranma and his curse where he got to switch back and forth between genders…

On the other hand disguising herself as a boy to get close to Ranma had one large effect in that it let her see how changing genders impacted upon Ranma's own identity as either a girl or a boy. With Ranma the change was absolute, not pretended, and there were discernable personality differences that seemed to come with the curse and the alteration of anatomy.

Ranma-kun was masculine, headstrong, courageous, even reckless to the point of foolhardy, not to mention brash, rude, thoughtless and even insensitive at times to the point of obliviousness. And yet he had a strong ethic code of Budo that stood in stark contrast to the unethical behavior of his father. He was proud, even egotistical at times, but never to the point where he would think of himself more than others, and he could be surprisingly courteous and generous to a fault at the oddest times when you least expected it. In short he was all Guy, and macho in a way that was appealing without being obnoxious in the sense of someone like Tatewaki Kuno.

Ranma-chan, by contrast, was quick and able witted, not at all hesitant to use her feminine wiles to get her way, and even at times selfish and manipulative in that she could get most boys to do her bidding.

And she was cute where Ranma was masculine and appealing, sassy and brash like a redheaded spitfire who hated the conceit of boys, never passing up an opportunity to trick one by feigning the "weak and helpless" act in order to get them to drop their guard, only to revert to "Uber-Tomboy" mode whenever it best suited her interests.

In both forms Ranma tended to speak his or her mind and often said thoughtless things without taking the time to think about their impact upon others. She was honest to a fault on those occasions but could freely lie in the course of a deception so long as the end justified the means in his or her opinion.

Being a girl meant that Ranko's strength was half that of Ranma-kun, but her speed was more than doubled with the loss of size. Which tended to make Ukyo wonder how her power would be affected if she turned into a boy for real courtesy of the opposite type of curse that Ranko had, something that Comb had assured them existed if one were "foolish" enough to seek such a place out.

But while there was a point in her life where Ukyo might have welcomed acquiring such a curse, the idea frankly did not appeal to her at all next to the desire of being a girl completely full time without deception.

Which brought her back to the question of what she was going to do about her engagement to Ranma. As she had described to Nabiki she was under pressure to fulfill her family obligation. But as Ranma was clearly out of her reach (much bitterness at that thought) that meant that she had to find someone with whom to be engaged. And she could not put the question off forever as there was no certainty of how long her father's health would last, and if he died while she was still single then she never would inherit the family business.

Which brought her back to a curious thing that Ukyo had said on the previous evening:

"In a way, it's kind of a shame that you're a girl," Nabiki had teased, "As a guy I thought you were awfully cute, in a Bishonen kind of way…"

What exactly had the girl meant by that? And why did she sound so wistful when she had said it?

The door to the room in which they resided slid partially open, and then she saw her Aunt Umi peering in with a very polite, "Hello, are you girls decent in there?"

To Ukyo's surprise she heard a somewhat sleepy sounding Nabiki answer, "Define decent…"

She saw the brown haired girl begin to stretch and yawn then open her eyes and look up at Ukyo with a curious expression. Just then Akane and Shampoo began to stir, Shampoo yawning like a cat as she made little mewing noises while Akane flittered her eyes and glanced down, surprise filling her expression as she where saw the purple haired girl had been positioned.

Umi stepped in and said, "Glad to see you're all awake. Now hurry downstairs and get showered then dressed. Silk laid out fresh kimonos for the lot of you, but you've only got a half an hour to make ready before she's serving up breakfast."

"Are we doing training sessions again this morning?" Akane groaned with a sleepy voice, "I thought Comb-Sensei was giving us the morning off."

"This isn't about training sessions," Umi replied, "We've got something of a family emergency on our hands and we need you girls to play a part in helping us resolve it."

"Uh oh," Nabiki said as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, "That sounds ominous. What did Daddy or Uncle Saotome do now?"

Umi gave her a rueful glance, "Shrewd girl. This is definitely about something your Uncle did that got him royally spanked by Comb and Atsuko on the previous evening. But I'll explain everything once you're downstairs. Oh, and Ukyo?"

"Yes, Aunt Umi?" Ukyo asked.

"Stay a girl this time," Umi replied, "I'll explain why before we convene things back in the Training Hall. But it's your girl form that's definitely going to be needed here."

Ukyo blinked, then exchanged looks with the other three girls, who looked at her and shrugged back, supposing that having her secret be exposed meant that the jig was up anyway since the only ones who would have to be let in on the gag were Ryoga, Ranma, Kasumi, Kaori and Kodachi.

The adults, excluding only Soun, all seemed to know about Ukyo's secret from the very beginning.

Thirty minutes later, all washed and dressed in the kimonos that had been selected for them, Ukyo sat with her fellow students wearing a large pink ribbon in her hair, styled with the aid of Shampoo to enhance her feminine charms to a point where even Nabiki and Akane were impressed.

They found a very contrite looking Kaori and Ryoga already sitting in attendance, their eyes seeming wide with a knowledge that something was afoot, though from the curious glances that they kept turning on one another it appeared obvious that they shared a secret that was not readily apparent to anyone but themselves at that particular moment.

Off to the side sat Ryomi, who kept turning her focus towards her brother and the other girl, and she seemed particularly pleased with herself as though keeping a secret that she was bursting at the sides wanting to spill out.

Last to arrive was a yawning Ranma, who only appeared to have just woken up but who nonetheless appeared to have taken the time to wash up and get dressed. And beside him, flanking him like a pair of pleased looking concubine escorts, were a radiant Kasumi and Kodachi, both of whom glowed as though bathed by the sun in a spotlight of glory.

Comb presided over things, as was her usual wont, but she seemed unusually tense and pensive as she said, "Glad you're all here. I'm sure you're wondering just why we dragged you out of bed on a Rest Day. Let me assure you it was for a very important purpose."

All ten of the students of the Tendo dojo turned and saw Saotome Genma being marched forward on a leash held by Atsuko with Silk walking at his side with golden flute in hand as though to insure that the man would not cause them undue hardship. Genma's hands were bound behind his back and he looked genuinely frightened, but not at the glowering women who surrounded him, not even at Umi, whose baker's peel was in hand for moral encouragement.

Rather he seemed to be looking for something or someone other at the front edges of the yard, as though expecting an appearance to arrive at any moment.

"First off," Comb resumed, "Your Uncle…or father in the case of Ranma-kun, is a very foolish man whose reckless designs and propensity for sowing mischief needs hardly to be illustrated as by this point you know of what he is capable."

"Uh oh," Ranma said, "What did Pop do now?"

Comb looked at him directly and said, "Your mother is coming to pay us a visit."

"My…Mom?" Ranma blinked.

"That is right," Comb said slowly, "But before you begin to celebrate the thought it would be best to remind you of a certain promise that was made concerning both yourself and your father."

"A…promise?" Ranma repeated with momentary confusion. "Another one?" he looked at Genma.

"One moment before we may continue, Sensei," Kodachi said politely, raising her hand as if to petition permission from the teacher before pointing at Ukyo, "Explain who that is, if you will be so kind."

"Ah…" Ukyo reacted sheepishly.

"What are you talking about?" Kaori asked, "It is obvious who that is. But why is Kuonji-san in drag all of a sudden?"

"Uh…well…I…" Ukyo awkwardly stammered.

"You are mistaken," Comb said, "That is not Kuonji Ukyo who has been invited to attend our meeting. This is Kunoji Yoshi, Umi-san's long-lost daughter."

"Say…what?" Ukyo reacted without seeing Umi's somewhat pained expression.

"Umi-san has a daughter?" Ryoga asked, looking at the girl in question, only to wince as Kaori silently pinched him on the leg, at which he said, "Hey, I was just looking…"

"As long as that is all that it is," Kaori murmured darkly.

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked, "You never told us you had such a cute daughter, Umi-san."

"Yeah…funny about that," Umi chuckled weakly, "You'd think I would remember a thing like that…"

"Yoshi, huh?" Ranma sniffed, "Okay, I can go along with that."

"Hah?" Nabiki looked at him in surprise.

"If that's how you want to play it, I've got no problems," Ranma shrugged, "Ucchan."

"Excuse me?" Ukyo blinked, "Want to run that by me again, Sugar?"

"Whatever's fine with you, I've got no problems with it," Ranma replied, "If you want to be Yoshi, then who am I to complain about it?"

"Ranma," Akane said nervously, "What are you talking about? This is Yoshi, not Ukyo."

"Yeah, right," Ranma said with bored indifference, "Look, I'm not stupid, you know. And stop looking at me like that, Nabiki. Sure at first I thought Ukyo was a guy, just like the rest of you, but I gradually figured it out."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said in dismay.

"After all," Ranma continued, "Girls move differently than guys, and no matter how you cover it up it gradually made sense to me that you couldn't be a guy after a month of sparring together. And since I know what a girl moves like I put two and two together and came up with the only answer that made any kind of sense."

"You mean…you've known this for a time now?" Kodachi looked no less flabbergasted than was Nabiki, or even Kasumi for that matter.

"Oh my…" Kasumi murmured faintly.

"Only figured it out a week or so ago," Ranma continued, "But by that time I'd guessed Ucchan had reasons for going in drag, and I wasn't gonna say nothing until you brought this up."

"You weren't…going to say…anything…?" Ukyo repeated numbly.

"We're friends," Ranma said, "Best buddies. Always will be, and that won't change even if you go back to pretending to be a guy. I figure when it's time you'll tell me the reason for hiding your sex."

"Oh my," said Atsuko, who looked no less taken aback by this revelation than were any of the others.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoga was confused, "Ukyo is a girl? You mean…she has a Jusenkyo curse?"

"Oh geez, Bro," Ryomi rolled her eyes, "You're so slow…I can't even believe that we're related."

"But still," Kaori said, "This does answer so many unasked questions…"

"Best…friends…?" Ukyo said while moving a hand up to the handle of her Baker's Peel, only to find Nabiki's hand had beat her to the punch.

"Here, let me," Nabiki stood up and flashed the giant spatula as she snarled, "I can't believe you came up with this before I did! You Jackass!"

"Hey!" Ranma went from a sitting posture to a diagonal one as he brought his feet up and caught the spatula between them, halting its downward progress, "What are you getting so mad at me for?"

"Everyone just calm down!" Comb snapped, "This is no time to be fighting among ourselves! We have to pull together. This is an emergency meeting, and that means one emergency at a time! Do you have that?"

"Wow, this is just like back in the old days," Atsuko mused, "Never a dull moment around here, and most of the mayhem centering around a Saotome."

"I suppose that is because young Ranma is more manly than most men have a right to be," Silk mused softly.

"Oh my, is that true?" another voice asked, "I am very glad to hear that."

"Hah?" Ranma sat upright, even as Nabiki dropped the spatula and gaped. Everyone else turned to see a quiet, moderate looking woman in her early middle years standing there in a purple silk kimono smiling at all of them with a benevolent expression.

And an ominous silk-wrapped object slung across her back.

Genma yelped, "NODOKA!?"

"Nodoka?" Soun blinked.

"Nodoka," Atsuko growled.

"Nodoka?" Kasumi blinked, "Oh my…"

"Hello everyone," she said pleasantly, "And Comb-chan, is that you? My, you've grown even taller than I remember when I last saw you. Atsuko, Silk, Soun-chan…and…is that Umi?"

"So, you're finally here," Umi said, "And sooner than we expected."

"I caught a shinkansen coming up from Kyoto on business," Nodoka replied, looking around at the young owl-eyed faces turned her way, "Now then…which one of you is my son, Ranma?"

The boy in question very slowly rose to his feet and said, "Mom?"

"Oh my," Nodoka covered her mouth and looked favorably astonished, "My boy…oh my…you've grown so…manly…"

"That's right," Atsuko suddenly spoke up, "Real manly. Oh, and that other boy is my son, Ryoga-kun."

"Why, he looks just like his father," Nodoka smiled as she glanced at the other boy before returning her focus to the first boy, "Oh, but Ranma…"

"Ah…right…huh?" Atsuko blinked, "Say what?"

"Mom," Ranma took a step forward, "Is that really you?"

"And who are these two charming ladies who seem to be hovering by your side, Ranma, my son?" Nodoka asked, "And which of them is your iinazuke?"

Ranma stumbled, but Kasumi stepped up and said, "That would be me, Saotome-san. I am Tendo Kasumi. And this is my very good friend, Kuno Kodachi."

"Hitomi's child," Nodoka said with a beatific smile, "And you are my good friend Kimiko's oldest daughter. I have heard so very much about the both of you."

"You have?" Kodachi asked in surprise, "By whom, may I ask?"

"That would be me," said Sanjiro Heiki as he stepped forward from around the edge of their peripheral vision, "You will forgive me, but I assumed that you would have no objections if I informed Saotome-san of significant events concerning the welfare of her son and husband."

"You did, Sir?" Comb asked in surprise.

"My, Comb," Nodoka said, "Your Japanese has improved much over the years," she turned and spied Shampoo and said, "And is this your lovely daughter of whom I have heard so much?"

"Ah…" Shampoo looked surprised at being so mentioned, and was uncertain what the courtesy would require of her in this situation.

But, fortunately, Akane came to her rescue and said, "This is Shampoo, Mrs. Saotome, and I'm her friend, Tendo Akane. And this is my other sister, Nabiki, and next to her…"

"My daughter," Umi spoke up, "Kuonji Ukyo."

That caused several surprised reactions, but Nodoka took it in stride and said, "I see the resemblance. You must be very proud of her."

"Oh, I am," Umi said, "As you have cause for pride with your Ranma."

"Ah, yes…" Nodoka turned to Umi and said, "I believe that there was some manner of agreement between your family and mine…something regarding an engagement?"

"Say what?" Ranma reacted.

"Yes, a bargain my brother made with your husband back when I gave him custody over my daughter," Umi said with a sense of distaste in her voice, tone and expression.

"Huh?" Ukyo blinked, only to feel Nabiki's hand on her knee, which prompted her to remember to hold her peace even as she felt questions churning in her mind, compounding those confused emotions that she was already trying co cope with. And yet grateful to have the support of friends who seemed ready to stand by her.

"I've since had cause to regret many of my decisions taken back then," Umi continued, "But I have since sought to support Ukyo and offer her the kind of advice that I hope she will receive in the spirit of a mother who has not always been there for her. I am certain you can appreciate my feelings on this matter."

"I do indeed," Nodoka replied, turning and saying, "Just as I can appreciate how difficult it must have been for you, Atsuko-chan. I can see that you have two lovely offspring to look after you in your old age. The youngest is, I believe, named Ryomi?"

"Ah…yes…" Atsuko said, "Say hello, Ryomi-chan.:"

"Ah…hi…" Ryomi waved a hand and smiled a bit sheepish.

"And that very lovely young lady sitting next to your son?" Nodoka asked, turning to Sanjiro, "I believe you said that she was also engaged to my son."

"Ah…yes, I was," Kaori spoke up, "But last night I made a decision to revoke my family contract and transfer my engagement to his brother, Ryoga."

"I…say what?" Ranma blinked.

"I see," Nodoka remarked with a strangely neutral expression, "And do you have the authority to make this decision by yourself?"

"I have the right, Saotome-san," Kaori replied, "My father made a bargain with Saotome Ranma's father to engage us when we were infants…but one son could just as easily be mistaken for another, and who is to say which brother it is who was present when the engagement was made?"

"I see your point," Nodoka said, "So you've chosen this young man over my son. And is this agreeable with you as well, Hibiki-san?"

"Ah…" Ryoga found himself oddly on the spot but managed somehow to screw up his nerves to say, "It is agreeable with me, Mrs. Saotome. That is…if Ranma himself has no objections."

"Ah…well…" Ranma felt his head begin to spin with one too many confusing revelations hammering in at the same moment.

"Ranma," Nodoka's tone was unusually sharp, "Are you willing to surrender your right of engagement to this young lady in favor of your half brother."

"Wait a minute," Atsuko said, "You know?"

"Ah…well…" Ranma tried to think of what to say, and naturally just spoke the words that came foremost in his mind, "I've only known Kaori-san for a little while. She's nice, very pretty, smart and a good fighter, and I've got no problem with her that I can think about. But if she'd rather be with Ryoga than me…" he paused and said, "Wait a minute…when did that happen? Ryoga?"

"None of your business, Ranma," Ryoga said, but for once his tone was neither hurt, angry nor resentful. If anything he seemed actually seemed to be preening a bit with a look of smug satisfaction, "But just let me say, you don't even have a clue what you're missing."

"So you will take the family obligation upon yourself then," Nodoka said with sobriety in her tone and expression, "And marry this girl who has clearly accepted you for her iinazuke?"

"If she'll have me," Ryoga said, glancing at Kaori and adding, "I'll be eternally grateful."

"Very interesting," Nodoka mused, then when she saw the look Atsuko gave her she said, "Oh come, Atsuko-chan. I knew how you felt about Genma in the old days. That spell you cast may have caused me to fall asleep for a time, but I woke up soon enough to see you mounting my husband on our wedding night. A rather odd thing that since you disguised yourself to look like me…like watching myself make love to my own husband."

"And you didn't say or do anything about it?" Comb was incredulous, "Either then or since that time?"

"Well I knew that she was under a lot of pressure from her mother to have a child by Genma," Nodoka said, "And Genma obviously thought that she was me. I might have said something at the time, but I really didn't see the point. Any more than I did when you served us that odd tasting sake, Silk-chan. The brew that prompted that rather impromptu party where everyone was having fun and pretended it never happened in the morning?"

There were evasive looks on the faces of many of the adults present, and no one seemed to be making eye contact, though Silk and Sanjiro alone appeared unaffected.

"Ah…I think we have pretty well established that the things of our youth…" Soun said at last, leaving the point dangling without completing his own sentence.

"That is very interesting for you to say, Soun-san," Nodoka remarked, "Since you twice fathered a child upon a woman other than Kimiko."

"What?" Soun reacted with a start, "But…I would never cheat on…!"

"I am not entirely certain if the word cheating actually applies here," Nodoka continued, looking around at her peers from the previous generation, "But I know you to be a man of integrity who would never willingly act in a manner detrimental to your devotion to my former best friend. So I will let it go at that. My son…"

"Yeah Mom?" Ranma asked.

"What is your relationship with Hitomi's daughter?" Nodoka asked, "And how does it relate to your engagement to the daughter of Kimiko?"

"Ah…well…" Ranma hesitated, which Kasumi and Kodachi exchanged looks and seemed to come to a silent agreement.

"Kodachi is my friend, Saotome-san," Kasumi said, "She stayed with us last night to act as…chaperone…to see that we were both on our best behavior."

"Chaperone?" Akane all but blurted.

"is that what they're calling it now?" Nabiki murmured to herself, only to catch a warning look from Ukyo's direction.

"That is correct, more or less," Kodachi said with an even smile, "I was asked to stay with them the night and see that everything went in accordance with propriety. After all, these two very dear friends of mine are much in love with one another, and it was beholden on me, as a woman of breeding, to see that all went on in a manner most appropriate for young people who wish soon to be married to one another."

"I see," Nodoka said, "So their performance was up to your measure?"

"Oh, it was indeed," Kodachi said with great enthusiasm, only to catch herself and say, "Ah…that is…"

"And what of your engagement to this other girl, my son?" Nodoka asked, "This daughter of my friend Umi?"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked, "Ukyo? Ah…well…she's my best friend…I've known her since we were kids. I didn't know she was engaged to me, or I'd…well…ah…"

"And would you consider a marriage with her now in the light of the knowledge that you are engaged to her?" Nodoka asked, "In accordance with the wishes of your father?"

"But I…" Genma started to say when Nodoka shot him a look that had the effect of making his vocal chords freeze up, the rest of him equally paralyzed with stark, numbing terror.

"I…ah…" Ranma thought a moment then said, "I didn't know Pop did that, just like I didn't know about Kaori-san. But…I'd never hurt Ukyo, not willingly. Of course I'd…well…" he stammered, then blurted out, "But I'm already engaged to Kasumi!"

"Indeed," Nodoka said, "And what about this other girl? The middle daughter of Kimiko. I believe you said your name was…Nabiki?"

"Me?" the girl in question all but squeaked.

"Nabiki?" Ranma blinked, "Um…well…same deal. She's a great friend and…well…she's pretty, smart, a tough fighter, and…ah…I do kind of like her…"

"Say what?" Nabiki murmured faintly.

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi blinked.

"But Kasumi's the one I promised I'd marry," Ranma said, "I don't want to hurt nobody. But I want to do what's right, Mom."

"What is right and wrong, my son, is a matter of honor more than desire," Nodoka said softly, "So tell me plainly, do you love her?"

"Ah…" Ranma swallowed, feeling as though he were somehow being put on the spot, but knowing that he could not lie to this woman, not when she was looking at him with those intensely blue eyes, so very much like his own. Knowing that thinking would just screw things up for him he did what he knew worked best and just said the words, "Yeah…I love Kasumi. But…."

"But?" Nodoka arched an eyebrow.

Ranma glanced to both sides then blurted out again, "I can't lie to you, Mom. I love Kasumi…but I also like Kodachi…a lot!"

"Oh my," Kodachi said, taken aback by the frankness of that statement.

"And Kodachi likes her too," Ranma said, "I ain't cheating on either of them. I wouldn't do nothing like that to hurt either of these girls. And yeah, Ryoga, I do know what I'd be missing with Kaori," he smiled, "And I ain't missing nothing at all."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, though she smiled and blushed profusely, as did Kodachi for very similar reasons.

"Ranma," Soun spoke up, "What is the meaning of this? How dare you even imply that another girl could hold anything in your heart next to my Kasumi!"

"I can't lie to you, Mister Tendo," Ranma said, "You've been real nice to me and Pop ever since we came to live with your family. But it ain't right that I should have to hurt Kodachi's feelings by pretending that they don't matter. I know it's weird and probably ain't moral, but I can't choose between two girls like that. Not when they both have been so good to me, and you know I'd never hurt either one of them if I can help it."

"Ranma," Ryoga growled, "Isn't one woman enough for you? Do you have to have another one as well?'

"I ain't doing it for me," Ranma snapped, "It's just…" he turned around and looked directly at Kodachi, "When I heard you just now calling yourself our chaperone…it felt wrong trying to cover up like that. And I ain't ashamed of what happened with you neither, Kodachi. And I know Kasumi likes you too…so what's wrong about owning up to it?"

"But…Ranma-kun," Kodachi's eyes were watering with tears, "This is your mother, whom you haven't seen in years. Do you think it wise to make her believe that you are some manner of sex fiend…when I know that you are anything but?"

"Mom's just gonna have to accept me for what I am," Ranma turned back, "I love 'em both, Mom, and that's the truth. And it ain't right trying to hide it from you since if it weren't for Kodachi…Kasumi and me…ah…" he faltered at that point, realizing in an instant that there was such a thing as "too much information."

"I see," Nodoka said, "And do you two young ladies feel this way about him as well?"

"Yes," Kasumi said without hesitation, "I do."

"In truth I only joined in with the hopes of getting to know one of them as I have long wished to do," Kodachi said, tears flowing down her cheeks as she added, "But now…I know…that both Kasumi and Ranma-kun are very dear to me, Saotome-dono."

"Very interesting," Nodoka turned and slowly looked at Soun, then at Genma, "And how do you men feel about this as well?"

"Disgraceful," Soun said, "Ranma should have eyes only for my little Kasumi. For him to look on any other woman with favor shames and dishonors my House…"

"I would not be so harsh as all of that if I were you, Soun-chan," Nodoka smiled, "After all, two of the women whom you have shared intimacies with are standing now before you, and I know that, were Kimiko here, she would not feel similarly dishonored."

"What?" Soun blinked, turning to see Umi and Silk looking right at him, "But...I…"

"And what of you, my husband?" Nodoka smiled, "Would you say that our son has demonstrated very manly behavior?"

Genma grinned back with teeth clenched and profuse sweat suddenly dripping down his face as he said, "Oh…absolutely! Very Manly! Yeah, that's our son, Ranma…!"

"Comb-san," Nodoka abruptly said without turning around.

"Aiyaa?" Comb blinked, then coughed and said, "Yeah?"

"Is this child who bears your likeness truly the daughter of the man who is your present husband?" Nodoka asked, still not glancing in Shampoo's direction.

"Hairbrush?" Comb reacted, indeed glancing at Shampoo and appearing suddenly quite nervous, and only hesitating for a few seconds before saying, "I…think so. Why?"

Nodoka turned around, "Just wondering aloud. After all, if she is a Saotome then it is only proper that she be wed to a member of the House of Tendo."

"Huh?" Akane blinked.

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo blurted.

"And as for you two girls," Nodoka fixed her gaze on both Ukyo and Nabiki, "Well…that is a quandary. Overlapping and competing engagements and commitments. Well, it is a good thing that Daikoku-san has chosen to redirect her engagement obligations to a young man who has no other such prior commitments."

"Ah…huh?" Ryoga blinked.

"Do not look my way," Kaori said, "I lost track of this conversation some time ago."

"My son," Nodoka said again, "Would you come over here for a moment? And bring your fiancées with you."

"Fiancées?" Ranma said, then glanced to the left and the right before stepping forward, flanked by the pair in question.

"All four of them," Nodoka insisted, looking at Ukyo and Nabiki, "Yes, I mean you girls as well."

Ukyo and Nabiki hesitated, glanced at one another, then with some reluctance stood up and approached, along with Ranma and the other pair in question.

"That is close enough," Nodoka said once they were only a few paces distance, then pointed to Ranma to stand at the center with two girls flanking either shoulder. Satisfied with this Nodoka said, "Now then, the reason why I gathered you here with me was to make this more-or-less official."

"Official, Mom?" Ranma repeated.

"Sanjiro-san," Nodoka said, "Will you witness?"

"It will indeed be my honor, Lady Nodoka," the tall man in the kimono responded in formal tones of respect.

"What are you up to, Nodoka?" Atsuko asked.

"Just be patient and all will be revealed," Nodoka said with an enigmatic smile. The she looked directly at her son and said, "Ranma…did your father ever tell you about a certain promise that he made prior to taking you away from our home on that training mission that so affected your life?"

"Ah…I think I remember hearing about some sort of promise a while ago," Ranma said, "Something about me having to be manly?"

"Yes," Nodoka replied, "When your father approached me with his intentions of taking you away from our house he said that it was to make certain that you grew up to become a man among men. Your father believed that if you remained at home that I would try to coddle and protect you rather than allow you to face the hardships of life on the open road. He wanted you to be strong, to stand upright and have principles and to be the sort of a young man whom other men would look up to with respect. He felt that it was necessary to deprive you of the comforts of a mother, which is why I reluctantly agreed with him. But on one condition."

"And what was that?" Ranma asked, while behind him the four women attending him all exchanged worried looks of mutual confusion.

In reply Nodoka reached behind herself and pulled around the object that she wore strapped around her back, then undid the bindings on the cloth concealing it and slowly uncovered the hilt of a sword, which same she revealed, scabbard and all as she allowed the cloth to fall away.

"The promise was made to me," Nodoka said with great formality and a toneless voice that betrayed no emotion, "That upon your return you would be a man among men…or else you and your father were obligated to commit ritual seppuku."

She pulled the blade partially free and exposed its gleaming length. Ranma started as he looked at the thing and saw his reflection cast upon its polished length and without meaning to he swallowed.

"Se…Se…?" Ukyo blurted,

"…Pu…?" Nabiki gasped.

"…Ku…?" Kodachi all but squeaked.

"Oh my," Kasumi said with mildly understated dismay.

"Now just a minute-!" Umi started to protest, only to stop dead in her tracks as the tip of the blade whipped flee and was suddenly pointed at her nose, deterring her from reaching for her Baker's peel.

Nodoka held the blade out easily then slowly withdrew it and slipped it back into its scabbard. She turned her focus back upon Ranma and said, "If my son is not a man among men then he must take his own life, along with your father. I will act as second using this blade of our family, making sure that you do not suffer and have a clean death, after which I will take my own life and join you."

"Mom…?" Ranma gasped, looking into those eyes that mirrored his own and seeing only absolute conviction.

"It would be a sad duty," Nodoka said, "But it is one that I have been preparing myself for during the decade or so that we have been parted from one another. I take no joy in the idea…in fact the very thought fills me with sadness. But I feel pride in my family as well…and I know that the Saotome line will end this day if I do not determine that the man before me is, in fact, a man who is worthy of continuing that line with honor."

"You really mean that?" Comb asked tensely.

"You're even crazier than I remember!" Atsuko snarled, raising her umbrella and looking ready to do battle.

But Silk stepped forward and lifted her golden flute, holding it before the eyes of the Oni mother and the purple haired Amazon doctor. Very softly she said, "Saotome-san has the right. It is her place as family Matriarch to decide for herself if her son measures up to her standards for Manliness."

"Thank you for understanding and supporting me, Silk-san," Nodoka said without taking her eyes off of the young man whom she was confronting, "So…what is your answer to me, my son? Are you a man among men? And, if not, are you prepared to honor your father's promise?"

Ranma looked pale, but then he said, "I don't remember making any promises like that. But if you don't like me the way I am, Mom…then…yeah. If that's what it takes to get your respect."

"No!" Kodachi protested.

"What are you saying, Ranchan?" Ukyo blanched.

"Do you want to die or something?" Nabiki demanded.

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi murmured with dire concern upon her features as she turned and said, "Saotome-san…"

"One moment, dear," Nodoka said, "You will have your turn. But first…I want to hear you say it officially, my son."

Ranma drew a breath and said, "A man doesn't flinch from a promise or go back on his word. I don't want to kill myself, but I don't want to live if I have to go through life without honor, like my old man. I've always known I'm better than that, and if I don't measure up to you, Mom…then you might as well kill me."

"No, my son," Nodoka said, "I will not take your life save that you demonstrate to me your willingness to fulfill your obligations."

Ranma scowled, "You want to see me make a demonstration, Mom? Okay then. You want Manly? Fine! Then here…let me show you how Manly I can be."

He turned and walked right past her, moving towards the koi pond, at which point Genma cried, "RANMA-NO!"

"What are you…?" Ukyo gasped.

Akane suddenly stood in front of Ranma, flanked by Shampoo, both blocking his path as the former said, "I won't let you do this! If you die then Kasumi…"

"Out of my way."

Ranma spoke the words without hostility or anger, but just a cold, unflinching resolve. And, after a moment, both girls moved to the side to allow him to pass them by without further interruption.

"What is he…?" Ryoga started to ask when suddenly he felt a hand press against his neck, and all at once he lost consciousness and collapsed to the floor.

"What?" Kaori turned, seeing her iinazuke go down as though felled without a blow being struck. But when she looked around no sign was visible of any other person present.

SPLASH!

Ranko stood up at waist level and slowly turned around, then looked up and said, "Well, Mom? Are you satisfied? Is this Manly enough for you?"

Nodoka looked back at her with curiosity and said, "Oh my. Who are you, Dear? And what became of my son, Ranma?"

"I'm Saotome Ranma," Ranko said as she sloshed and got to the side, then vaulted out of the water. Standing dripping wet she looked up at the now-taller woman and said, "I'm your son, Ranma. And if you want to know how I got like this, ask the Old Fool over there, because this is all his fault!"

"My son you say?" Nodoka inclined her head, "But what I see before me is a woman."

"It's a curse from a place called Jusenkyo, Mom," Ranma said, "You fall in, you change to whatever last drowned in that pool. Cold water turns me like this, hot water changes me back. I know it sounds unbelievable, but you've gotta trust me."

"Trust you say?" Nodoka said, "But I was also told by my sources that there is someone who has been lodging here who goes by the name of Saotome Ranko."

"That's just a false name I picked up to avoid having people think of me as a freak," Ranko replied, "I know that ain't very manly either, but believe me, it avoids a lot of hassles."

"Lying is never honorable," Nodoka said as she drew her blade and held it up and at the ready, "Even when it is done in the name of an honorable cause. And you should be ashamed of trying to deceive an old woman who only wants to be reunited with her son…"

"Please, Saotome-san," Kasumi spoke up as she suddenly interposed herself between Nodoka and the redhead, "Don't hurt Ranko. Despite how she looks she is still my promised husband!"

"I feel the same way," Kodachi said as she flanked Kasumi on one side, Nabiki doing the same on her other, while Ukyo unslung her Baker's peel and stood at the ready.

"Kuno-san makes a good point," Nabiki said.

"We won't let you hurt our Ranchan," Ukyo insisted.

"All four of you stand up for her?" Nodoka asked, "Even though she is a girl, just like you four?"

"Not just like us," Nabiki said, "Ranma...he's different."

"Definitely not like other men of our age," Kodachi assured.

"He may not be perfect," Ukyo said, "But he's still our Ranchan!"

"And we accept him as he…or she is," Kasumi amended, "Without reservation."

Nodoka looked at them and then she smiled, "Excellent."

"Hah?" Akane asked from where she and Shampoo were positioned in readiness to lend support to both of her sisters.

"You pass the test," Nodoka said as she made a motion of spinning the katana in her hand around, only for it to get loose as it went up high, turning her eyes and saying, "Oh my…"

It came down a second later, landing right between the spread legs of Genma, who stared with panic at how near it had come to giving him a circumcision without anesthesia.

But then the ropes binding him fell away, parted down the center, at which point Nodoka stepped forward and retrieved the blade, yanking it out of the ground and this time being certain to return it to its scabbard.

"Congratulations, my husband," she smiled, spreading her arms wide, "You have fulfilled your promise to me. Our son is Manly."

"Ah…of course…" Genma took a step forward, spreading his own arms wide to accept the embrace, and suddenly found himself being thrown Judo-style over his wife's hip as he went sailing into the very same Koi pond so recently occupied by their son.

Nodoka turned about and said, "Please forgive me for having to put you through all of this. I know it was not kind of me, but I had to be certain before I could make my decision."

"What?" Ukyo blinked.

"You mean…you were testing us?" Nabiki asked.

"Actually I was testing Ranma," Nodoka replied, "But you four were instrumental in confirming that which I had already suspected."

"You mean…our willingness to stand up for and try to protect Ranma-kun…?" Kodachi began to say.

"It was the proof I needed," Nodoka replied, "Only a man who is Manly beyond question would have the courage to confront a challenge such as I have just posed to him, and only a son that any mother would admire could have four lovely girls, such as you, be so willing to commit yourselves utterly to a statement of his Manly appeal."

"Do you mean to say…?" Kasumi asked "Oh my…"

"Yes, all four of you have proven yourselves worthy as well," Nodoka replied "Comb-san. What was that Amazon tradition that you once told me about when four strong warriors all compete for the same man and agree to share co-equal standing?"

"A Sacred Band Marriage?" Comb answered.

"Yes, that is it exactly," Nodoka looked at the redheaded girl before her and said, "So…what do you say to that, my son? You were willing to stand up in defense of two fiancées…how does having four of them suit you?"

"Say what?" Ranko asked, only to gasp as Silk appeared behind her with a pot of hot water, then winced as HE said, "Wanna run that one by me again, Mom?"

"It's quite simple, Ranma-chan," his mother replied, "You will officially marry Soun's oldest daughter and inherit the Tendo dojo. But you will unofficially wed these other three lovely young ladies in an Amazon tradition that dates back to the times of antiquity and take them as your brides. Naturally I am looking forward to you all providing me with plenty of Grandchildren…"

"Grand…children?" Ukyo blinked.

"All…four of us?" Nabiki looked stunned.

"You are saying that you expect me to share co-equal status with these Harridans?" Kodachi asked.

"That all depends on you," Nodoka replied, "If you wish to stand above them in the pecking order of the house then Amazon custom grants you the right, so long as it is obtained through honorable combat."

Kodachi opened her mouth only to pause and think a moment, then slowly turn her focus upon Ukyo and Nabiki before saying, "You don't say? How…intriguing…"

"But…I…not that I am saying that there is anything wrong with your proposal," Kasumi said, "Since I really would not mind sharing a bed chamber with Kodachi…"

"What?" Soun looked stunned.

"Growf," said a Panda in sympathy as he emerged from the Koi pond.

"But…what does Ranma think of this?" Akane asked.

"That is a very interesting question," Nodoka turned to her, "Are you thinking about joining your sisters as co-wives of Saotome Ranma?"

"Who, me?" Akane reacted, "No, nothing like that! Heck, I have enough on my hands just dealing with the fiancée I already have…" she said with a half glance in Shampoo's direction.

"You want me…to marry all four of them?" asked Ranma in wide-eyed wonder.

"I know that may be asking a lot from you, my son," Nodoka replied, "But the thought of you having four brides…it just seems so very…Manly!'

"Ugh…what happened?" Ryoga said as he started to come back to consciousness, "What did I miss?"

"Honestly," Kaori said with mild indulgence, "If you have to faint in the middle of a dramatic scene then don't expect me to provide you with Instant Replay commentary."

"Is such a thing even legal?" Soun asked.

"Technically no," Sanjiro spoke up, "But in ancient times when the Samurai prevailed it was customary for a warrior to have a wife and several Concubine Mistresses who lived together as go-wives under one roof. They shared in all things, including bedroom duties. It was considered appropriate at a time when life was much shorter and bloodier, and the possibilities of dying without passing along heirs to inherit a family title meant that there were more women in ratio to men. So binding multiple women to one house made perfect sense as they could mutually support and café for a family, looking after each other's children and sharing household duties and the like."

"But...wait a minute," Ranma protested, "I like these girls and all, but I don't wanna force Ukyo or Nabiki into anything that ain't what they choose to do with their lives."

Ukyo turned to Nabiki, who looked back at her with an identical expression, then both stepped forward, Ukyo taking Ranma by one arm and saying, "Listen to your Mom, Ranchan. She obviously knows what's best."

"It's like a business deal, or a partnership venture," Nabiki took his other arm and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Share and share alike."

"I have no objections myself," Kodachi remarked, "Just so long as Kasumi-sama is acknowledged as the senior Wife."

"But…" Ranma stared to say when Kasumi reached out and drew him into her arms…or-to be more technically precise-pushed his head down into the parted folds of her kimono, causing his face to be buried into the gulf of her cleavage.

"Isn't that wonderful, Ranma-kun?" she enthused, "Now everyone will accept you as the Manly Man that I have always known you to be."

"What?" Ryoga belatedly reacted to the sight of Ranma being pressed in by warm, feminine bodies and started to lurch forward, snarling, "Ranma, you-!"

That was when Genma began to shake his furry body to dislodge some of the remaining moisture clinging to his fur, and a big wad of water splashed Ryoga full in the face, triggering his curse and causing him to shrink down abruptly to a fraction of his normal mass.

"Oh my," Nodoka put a hand to her mouth, "Does that sort of thing happen very often?"

"Around here?" Comb growled, "More than you would think."

"Really?" Nodoka turned around and very gently tapped the Amazon on the chest, "Mind if I test that?"

"What?" the six foot tall Amazon would have sworn that the finger which touched her barely caressed her breastbone, but it felt almost as though she were punched as she staggered backwards and stumbled into Atsuko, and all at once the two of them fell over into the koi pond together.

"Oh my," Nodoka said as she saw a Cat and a Fox break water, squawking and flailing in the knee-deep water, "I guess that part of the report was accurate as well?"

"What report?" Umi asked as she saw her peers struggling to drag themselves out onto the embankment.

Nodoka reached into one sleeve and pulled out several photographs and presented them before the chef, who went wide-eyed and snatched them out of her hands to stare at them in dismay.

"These were sent to me anonymously," Nodoka noted, "Though I suspect that we all know who is the original source. I had a full detailed dossier presented to me complete with signed documents and a rather extensive set of notes explaining things to me, such as these Jusenkyo curses and how they get triggered."

"W-What?" Ranma pulled his head off of the chest in which he had been gripped for the past few moments, gasping for air as he said, "What was that?"

"I was, of course, naturally curious about many of the details in this report," Nodoka pulled out several more sheets from her sleeve, "Including birth certificates, medical records, blood tests and the like. But the upshot of it was that someone was trying to make my son and husband out to be in the worst possible light. So naturally I made contact with my good friend, Sanjiro-san here, who helped corroborate certain of the details…while being quite thorough in debunking some of the darker and more scurrilous allegations."

"My," said Silk as she examined some of the documents in question, "They certainly did go to quite far lengths to dig up the dirt on everyone…including me and Comb-san."

"Yes, I know," Nodoka smiled, "Most fun I've had since I did intelligence work during the war."

"Which war?" Umi asked with a look of suspicion.

"Whoah," Ryomi said, "I'm definitely keeping my eyes on you lady…"

"You mean…you knew everything before you even came here?" Soun said in dismay.

"Yes, but I don't fault you for trying to hide certain matters from me," Nodoka smiled, "Given the sort of portraiture that I no doubt have received from certain other quarters," she eyed the fox and the wet cat with a faintly bemused expression, "After all, you were simply trying to look out for the best interests of my son, and that, too, speaks volumes about the sort of man he is since none of you would go to such a length if you did not already believe him worthy of the effort."

"That is true," Kodachi said, "Though in the beginning I did have my doubts."

"I kind of started to think that Ranma-kun had possibilities after the first day he was here," Nabiki revealed, "Which kind of made me regret foisting him off on you at first, Sister."

"Oh my," Kasumi looked at Nabiki with a surprised expression.

"I wanted to check out Ranchan to find out what kind of guy he is," Ukyo said, "So I dressed up as a boy and kept my secret until today. And now I'm actually glad I did."

"Ah…huh?" Ranma asked, his head spinning in confusion at one too many revelations.

"Daikoku-san," Nodoka suddenly shifted her focus away to the girl who was walking off holding a snuggled black pig in the folds of her kimono, "Is it truly all right for you to allow matters to proceed as I have outlined?"

Kaori turned half-around and said, "I wish not to have any dealings with such an arrangement. If it suits these other girls, then I have no objections. I have already made my decision and will not go back on this important point of honor," she smiled down at the pig caressing her bosom, then turned and walked back in the direction of the Hibiki phantom house.

"Hey, where's she going with P-chan?" Ranma started to protest, only to have his head be pulled in to a female breast, this time held there by Nabiki, who smiled in delight at being able to do openly what she had only imagined doing in her fondest wet dreams up to that moment.

"Don't ask too many questions," she said, glancing at Ukyo, ""You know, I could really get to like this."

"Just don't hog him, Sugar," Ukyo grinned back, "I want my turn next."

"But…there's something I don't get about all of this," Akane spoke up, "Who sent you all this stuff that told you about Ranma and the curses."

"Who indeed?" Umi said, making a point of tearing up one particular photograph into little tiny pieces, "Who do you think has it in for us enough that she'd want to provoke a mother into killing her own husband and child?"

"Demon-girl with Gold hair?" Shampoo asked.

"Cybele," Silk replied, "She is as relentless as she is spiteful, and this is exactly her style of mischief. I dare say we have only just begun to witness the extent of her malice. Demons tend to be, on the whole, rather excessively vengeful, and this one in particular has a grievance with this House."

"And why is that?" Soun asked, "I never did fully comprehend why she was so determined to destroy us."

"The reason has to do with this property, which the Demon badly covets," Sanjiro spoke up, "You know of the history and traditions that preside here…and for which reason you gentlemen were so determined to have your families unite your bloodlines of Saotome and Tendo."

"Huh?" Ranma said, momentarily pulling away from Ukyo's chest and seeing the suddenly pale expression on the face of Soun, and the wide-eyed astonishment in the eyes of his panda father, "Traditions? What traditions is he talking about, Pop?"

"You heard Nabiki, Ranchan," Ukyo said as she quite firmly drew him back down to her parted cleavage, grinning and saying, "You were right, Nabchan. I really could get to like this…"

"Nab-chan?" Nabiki said with a somewhat bemused expression.

"Well then," Nodoka smiled, glancing around, "If we have settled all of the necessary points of honor, what say we break this up and convene for breakfast? And then I would like to investigate these rumors I hear about your having a hot springs on the premises. It has been a rather long trip from Kyoto to here and I, for one, could stand to soak my weary bones in some refreshing hot mineral water. Does that appeal to you as well, my friends?"

One Meow, a Growlf and a yelp came from the animal portion of the chorus, at which point Silk remarked, "I guess that makes it official."

"I'll say," Ryomi turned around and grinned, "Guess that makes it official, Big Brother Ranma. You really are the House Stud with four fiancées all hot for your body."

"Four…fiancées?" Ranma said, everything at once finally sinking in on him, at which point his eyes rolled up in his head and he at long last succumbed to the will of the Buddha.

"Ranma-kun!" Kodachi and the other girls all caught him up in their embrace, preventing him from falling as they eased him to the grass between them.

"Ah…he's not usually this prone to fainting spells," Silk informed Nodoka.

"Not a problem," Nodoka beamed happily, "He's just like his father. Genma fainted like that on the day he proposed to me. Just one more sign that my son is truly Manly!"

Silk, Umi, Soun and the others all exchanged looks at this, deciding to leave well enough alone as the larger issue of the day seemed to resolve itself favorably, and in Nerima, where a miss was as good as a draw, that was all that could be asked of the benevolent Heavens.

Especially as Kishijoten was close nearby murmuring softly, "I told you it would work out, ye of little faith."

"Maybe for now," Peorth replied, "But that Saotome woman scares me."

"She scares a lot of people," Kishijoten mused, "But just as long as she scares a certain Demoness…I don't see a problem."

"Can't argue with that," Peorth replied as the two Goddesses silently withdrew to leave these mortals (and demi-immortals) to their fate as the lines of destiny began to conceal very slowly all around them…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Caloric Intake of Semen: shadowmane

Now that Ranma has won the battle of Manliness the question remains if he can survive the orientation. Will our intrepid hero have what it takes to put up to the demands of these insatiable lady martial artists? (And, more importantly, does he dare to disappoint them?) Tune in next time for, "Drag and Drop," or, "Marital Blitzkrieg!"

Be there…

X


	39. Chapter 39

Tsundere39

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"What is this?" asked Ranko, looking around at a field of endless white that stretched off in all directions.

"This, my dear girl," said Ganglot as they walked side-by-side on a field of infinite nothing, "Is what your reality would look like stripped bare of nuance and substance. It's the Third Level of being…sort of like a blank canvas upon which reality has yet to be painted. Think of it as you would a Virtual Reality simulation chamber with the power cut off. There is no true light or substance here only the endless ether. There is not even a floor upon which to walk. I am merely giving you the impression of one to help you maintain an up and down reference since humans are not exactly designed to cope in a totally unstructured environment."

"So…this is sort of like a reality before there is a reality?" Ranko asked.

"Indeed so, little one," Ganglot smiled, "You see…this is space without the dimension of time. There is no movement here. There are no vibrations of sound or light. No gravity, no up or down, even Relativity here has no real meaning. Time does not exist upon this plane, nor anything else that requires contrast and variation. No light or dark, no color and no shadow, no hard nor soft. No Yin or Yang either. It's very Mushin, the absolute avoidance of any and all conflicting values."

"So what are we here for?" Ranko asked, glancing around, "Not much here worth sightseeing."

"We are here because something in this realm without time is about to take place," Ganglot made a point of glancing at her wrist, which was sporting a watch that had not been there before, "Any second now…" she brought her other hand down with a chop, "ACTION!"

It was as if someone had unrolled a metaphorical carpet. One moment there was nothing, the next…everything changed. Everything as if nothing was there and suddenly…

A solid floor, walls and a roof enclosed upon them, and a window facing out from the second floor facing the familiar sight of the Tendo garden. Pictures were hung from walls, a vanity mirror, posters of rock stars decorated a sliding closet door. A desk on one side, a soft cushioned bed, complete with pink bedspread, and a magazine lay spread out face-up showing the latest local fashions in women's clothing.

And then the door to the room swung inward and a girl with reddish brown hair appeared, sporting a pigtail and wearing coveralls that looked grease spattered and dirty.

Following her was a dark haired girl who also had a pigtail but wore more a conventional ensemble of cut-off shorts and tank-top halter.

The girl in coveralls was saying, "No way! She did not just say that…!"

"I swear to you that it's true, Sister dearest," the dark haired girl replied, "Yukina heard her say it when they where changing in the locker room. That new boy was definitely checking out sister Sayo. I think someone called him Han something."

"Is he cute?" the girl in coveralls asked.

The dark haired girl made a non-committal gesture, then smiled, "I suppose so…as these things are measured."

"Yeah, what am I asking you for?" the girl in coveralls chuckled softly, "You don't even like boys."

"I don't hate them…as a species," the brunette said with a sultry leer, "But if he were a woman I would have to rate her as very attractive. The Bishonen look does suit him rather well…"

"You're incorrigible, 'Zashi," the girl in coveralls laughed.

"Takes one to know one, Choyen-chan," the dark haired girl replied, "But if you want to judge this boy for yourself then come by Gym class, third period. He is rather tall and slender and has a dark bent to his complexion. He seems courteous and well mannered enough, and I get the impression that he's a little on the shy side."

"He'll have his work cut out for him if he wants to get Big Sister Sayo's attention, Watazashi," the girl in coveralls replied, "Now…why don't you tell me about cousin Jade and what she was doing on that last Training Mission to China that she took with her folks…:"

They walked right past Ganglot and Ranko without batting an eye. Then Ganglot made a gesture of pulling back and reality momentarily inverted, to resolve once again inside the Tendo dojo, which looked remarkably similar to the dojo that Ranko found familiar.

Or…perhaps not so much as there was an air of serenity about the place that made it feel more like a temple. And sitting regally at the center of it all was a very familiar face and form wearing a hakama and sitting in repose with legs folded in full lotus posture.

"Sayo-chan!" Ranko reacted with a jolt of delight, seeing her friend restored to life and health, only to see the girl in question open her eyes and come out of her trance.

"Who is it?" she asked gently, "I hear your voice. Are you a spirit?"

"Fascinating," Ganglot remarked, "We are out of phase with this reality. She should not even be aware that we are present, let alone to hear you call her name."

The girl moved fluidly, uncoiling her legs and crouching in a kneeling posture as she picked up the sword spread out before her, rising to a standing posture and all in the space of but a second. She stood on tip toes and slowly turned around, hand at the ready to draw, and every motion of her body as fluid, easy and graceful as a dancer, her bare feet caressing the floor as though poised to float through the air in a single rapid draw.

Exactly like Sanosuke Sayo would do. The similarity in motion, in fact, was so pointed that it actually caused Ranko's chest to ache with suppressed longing.

But just then a voice called from the doorway, "Hey, what's with the attack posture? You expecting some Ninja to drop by for a visit?"

Slowly the girl turned around and relaxed her posture, then smiled and said, "Sakura-chan."

"You know," said the girl standing in the doorway, "It's because you act like a refugee from a Samurai flick that the guys in our school are all afraid to date you."

"If a boy wishes to approach me then he has only to ask, Little Sister," Sayo replied, "I'm not an Oni, like Cousin Kenji. I won't attack a boy merely for asking."

"Yet you still manage to intimidate the weak liveried Jackasses who make up the male half of our student body," the girl with a ponytail and a baker's peel slung across her back said with a smirk, "But I hear that there's a new boy who's actually expressed an interest in you."

"Oh?" Sayo asked, her lovely expression forming an unspoken question.

"His name's Honsamu Hiroshi," the younger girl named Sakura explained, "He's a transfer student from the Shinjuku area. But there are rumors that he's been training to be a Buddhist priest, if you can believe that."

"Honsamu Hiroshi?" the girl named Sayo glanced away, "Odd…that name seems…strangely familiar…"

Suddenly a young man (or obviously younger than the two girls present) came rushing into the dojo, saying, "Oneechan! Pop says come quick to the Park! He and Mom are fighting it out with Uncle Taro about something he said about Aunt Kayo!"

"What?" Sakura said, "Again? Can't those two act like normal adults?"

Sayo sighed, "Time once again to play peacemaker. Will you back me up on this, Sister dear?"

"You hardly need to ask, Oneechan," Sakura responded, "Lead the way, Ryo-chan."

"Don't call me Chan, Sakura," the little boy said as the three of them exited the dojo with great haste.

"What was that all about?" Ranko asked.

"Just the average daily travails of being the heir to the Anything Goes Ryu in this continuity," Ganglot replied, "But don't get too comfortable with the setting. It's still a work in progress."

"So…this is what it amounts to?" Ranko asked, "The new timeline that you and Kishijoten are creating?"

"Well…this is one possible version of the future that might result from our actions," Ganglot shrugged, "In this version of things the Saotome family have nine kids….six girls, three boys, the first round being all girls with each of four wives providing her own lovely contribution to the next generation of Saotome."

"Six girls, huh?" Ranko said, "And the oldest one is Sayo?"

"That's why I came here first," Ganglot smiled, "I thought it would appeal to you. Surprising thing that girl…she's unusually sensitive. I wonder how much of that is the result to the family having a special guest instructor who passes along the Hiten Mitsarugi Ryu to a new family heir."

"So that Sanjiro guy became her Sensei after all?" Ranko asked.

"Actually no," Ganglot said, "On this timeline it is a foreigner who studied under Sanjiro-san by the name of O'Shea. I believe you've met her before, and her charming apprentice?"

"Oh sure," Ranko replied, "Erin and Leona Dubois. I learned to play the guitar from Leona."

"Of course, as I say, this is only one possible version of the outcome," Ganglot replied, "But the timeline is slowly congealing and becoming a set mold. And that is the time when things become the most dangerous for everyone."

"Why is that?" Ranko asked.

"Because the Demons, who oppose realities such as this one, will now pull out all of the stops to prevent its coming into existence," Ganglot replied.

"Oh, you mean like Cybele?" Ranko asked.

"She is only the tip of a very large iceberg yet to run aground against the Tendo dojo," Ganglot said with great seriousness in her tone and expression, "There will be others, I assure you, all determined to poison or destroy what we have created."

Ranko turned and looked at the dusky-skinned, platinum haired woman at her side and said, "You knew that this would happen when you guys created this. But you did it anyway?"

"I knew that there were many of my peers who would object to a reality that was allowed to move in a direction of the Light and away from the Darkness," Ganglot replied. "The struggle between my kind and those we have long considered the Opposition is a deep division that has marred the history of countless other realms. And all to prevent you humans from learning to master your own destiny or getting a handle on those passions that so often move you to violence."

"I can't pretend to understand what this is all about," Ranko said, "But not all demons are bad people. You're not. In fact you're kind of nice."

"Flattery will get you somewhere," Ganglot smiled, "But I have special reasons for reforming my formerly evil ways. And demons are like people anywhere…some good, some bad…some really bad, and a few…well…I'm just glad they can't get at me from where they're locked up."

"But what is the reason for the Demons who want to keep people divided and at each other's throats? What are they so afraid of?"

"Another very good question," Ganglot smiled, and then the dojo faded away as she turned and began walking in a certain direction, "Let me give an illustration. You walk upon the Human world between the realms that form parallel tracts that are separated from each other by a cosmic heartbeat, sometimes only a quantum fluctuation one from the other. But outside of the Human worlds there exist different planes of reality that vary in quality and value on vibrational wavelengths that are very different from the areas you of the Time Patrol cover."

Ranko noticed that they were walking along an empty street that resembled any of a number of roads in the district of Nerima. But as the Oni Princess spoke the sky began to alter and trees grew much taller with broader branches. The rood ceased to be paved and the houses vanished, to be replaced by natural shrubbery and bushes.

"This is a realm that exists in the same physical coordinates as your world," Ganglot continued, "Here nature prevails and human beings, such as you, are rare and have to struggle against great odds just to satisfy your daily needs."

"And this is a different version of Japan?" Ranko asked.

"It is not even the Japan as you know of it," Ganglot replied, "However…"

An arrow hit the ground just a short distance ahead of their feet.

"This land is occupied by its own form of intelligent life," Ganglot turned her gaze in the direction from where the arrow had struck, and there Ranko saw a figure standing perched upon a high up branch with a bow in hand, looking like a refugee from some fantasy settings.

"Humans," she said, "You are outside of your district. Leave now or my next shot will be…"

"Do come down here and let us speak with you, Dear," Ganglot said.

The girl stiffened, then paused, then slowly stepped out off of the branch and lightly alighted before them, then slowly turned around as though her movements were mechanical and not of her own volition.

And Ranko looked upon a face that was the mirror reflection of her own, albeit that the girl had large pointed ears and almond-shaped eyes and had long blonde hair styled in a braid that traveled down her back.

"Minor suggestion spell," Ganglot said, "Very useful in putting a halt to unpleasant encounters before they get really started."

Ranko turned and looked at the girl in front of her and then asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Lamnda of Nerimue," the blonde said softly in a musical voice that only mildly resembled Ranko's own voice, "A Lancer in the service of Her Majesty, the Queen Nodolen."

"Wow," Ranko said, "She's like some Fantasy Wargamer's version of me."

"More like a close parallel twin, my dear," Ganglot replied, "But on a higher plane of reality, a very different octave vibration far removed from the parallel worlds that you normally police."

"What say you there?" the girl in question responded, "Are you comparing me to this…human, and saying that we are as kin?"

"Well, so much for political correctness," Ranko sniffed, "And aren't we all high and mighty, miss Pointy Ears."

"Your words are strange," the other girl replied, "Are you speaking the language of the High Ones, or is this common speech that has been translated by some manner of enchantment?"

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm some lower life form, you know," Ranko snorted, "Hard to believe the two of us could even be related."

"More like very distant cousins," Ganglot replied, waving around, "This is what the Norse refer to as Alfheim…a world of light that obeys very different rules from the world of Mortals that you call home, Ranko-dear. And your counterpart here is an example of the dominant life form of this world…the High Elvesm who are quasi-Immortal."

"Yeah, I kind of guessed the Elf part," Ranko replied as she and the other girl continued to study one another, "Guess that Tolkien guy wasn't so far off the mark after all."

"He only knew of Middle Earth but in his Mid-Summer Nights dreams," Ganglot replied, "But if you could walk the span between worlds from this world of Light to an even higher plane farther removed from all that you both hold as familiar."

The forest faded away, and the pointy-eared blonde gasped, as did Ranko, staring up at a sky that was so blue that it seemed as if an ocean was over their heads rather than beneath them, as one might have expected. And it was a sky that was full of birds flittering here and about…

Only not quite birds as one of them descended from high above, growing in size as it approached until it became fully recognizable as having a human shape with wings growing out from the back. And then she became recognizably feminine as she folded her wings and set down in a landing.

And rose up to confront them with eyes so pale milky white that they were all but glowing. Those eyes resolved into normal human eyes, at which point Ranko could see her own eyes being reflected back at her. The girl had alabaster white skin and a face marked by strange tattoo-like markings of pale blue coloration. The winged woman had silver haired done up in a pigtail that was flowing down her back like a whip chord as she looked at them in quizzical amusement,

And then she turned and made a gesture of salutation towards Ganglot, who returned the gesture, at which point the young winged girl turned back and gave a pleasant smile in the direction of Ranko and Lamda.

"What a curious thing this is," she said gently in a soft voice that was even more sweetly musical than the Elf's had been, "A High One of the Faerie, a Mortal girl and an Immortal High One, come to the land of Gladsheim while still living."

"Greetings to you, Emissary," Ganglot replied, "These are my companions, Ranko and Lamda. Are yourself?"

"I am Lamiel of the Harp," she replied, folding her white wings upon her back, and Ranko now realized that this girl wore only a very light chiffon-like outfit that was open at the shoulders and back while the rest of her was bare-limbed and only just shy of being naked. "A pleasure to have the honor of this greeting. What business may I convey to my Lady in regards to your appearance."

"I pray your indulgence for a spell, Emissary," Ganglot replied, "Bear with me as I am illustrating a point for the sake of my companions. I shall perforce to borrow you for a moment then spirit you home when I am done, if I have your permission?"

"I sense no evil in your intentions," Lamiel replied "So I will allow it."

"Then pray abide," Ganglot said, turning to the other two girls and saying, "As you can see this is the High Realm that is closest to Heaven, and beyond this Mortals dare not venture. Lamiel is an example of how you might have developed had you been native to this plane of reality. However, if we move the dial a few notches over to the left…"

Ganglot made a physical gesture of seeming to turn an invisible knob and suddenly the sky and their surroundings became a blur. And then the image resolved once again as a mountainous setting with chill, biting winds blowing past them and a bleak landscape that greeted them.

Only a moment later a figure came stumbling up past an almost invisible mountain trail. A human figure this time, but one of unusually large dimension, who tripped and fell onto her side, reddish gold pigtail whipping in the wind as she dropped the ax that had been in her hand and momentarily appeared too stunned to continue moving.

That was when a second figure came shambling up the trail with a massive spiked club in hand, a very ugly looking brute who could only be said to have something in common with humanity in that he had arms, legs and opposable thumbs, but whose craggy build and monstrous features made him out to be anything but human.

What is that…thing?" Lamda gasped as she raised her bow and drew back an arrow out of sheer reflex.

But Ganglot said, "No…let Ranko handle this."

"Got it," Ranko said as she moved forward, touching the pendant at her neck and drawing forth the Hammer that was her enchanted secret weapon.

The monstrous brute raised the club he held high over head and looked ready to bring it down on the girl when he suddenly found Ranko blocking his path.

"Back off, Buddy," she held up the hammer, "I know how to use this!"

The creature snarled and resumed the act of swinging the club, but Ranko whipped around and hurled her hammer at his chest, catching him full on and sending the creature flying.

"Amazing!" Lamiel declared as she saw the hammer fly back into Ranko's hand while the creature fell stunned some distance away, "That weapon…it is like a creation of the Gods."

"I picked it up a while ago," Ranko smiled, turning to the girl she had rescued, who looked up at her with curiosity and amazement.

"Who…are you?" she asked in mild confusion.

"Konichiwa," Ranko turned around, "My name is Ranko, and you…yooouuu…oboy…"

The girl stood up and rose to her full height, which proved to be a good ten feet off the ground, perfectly proportioned and in all other respects a close resemblance to Ranko.

"Well now," this girl cheerfully replied, "You are a curious sight for a traveler in these parts. A short name that befits your shortened stature. But then again I suppose that one should not make comment upon one who had done them a great favor. I am grateful to you all the same as that fellow was proving quite troublesome, not that I bore him any grudge beyond his general bad disposition. Trolls, you see…very territorial, yet only looking to defend their boundaries…"

"Who are you?" Lamda requested.

"Who am I?" the extremely tall woman replied, "A fair question that, and one that I am blush to admit is not as significant to be answered. But then again I am only just setting out to make a name for myself, so one could hardly be expected to know of me by mere sight. Just the same I am Rhonda Riddlesbane Ramori of South Heim, a distant niece of the Thane of Grimsby, who is cousin to my father, the Lord High Randal South Tower of Bridgesdane Port…"

"My," Lameil said pleasantly, "You are a very loquacious sort, are you not?"

"Actually no," the girl said, "By the standard of my people I am considered too hasty and abrupt in my speech, which I confess is not as florid or as colorful as that of many of my kin, who pride themselves on their long-windedness. But then I suppose life is short even for a Child of Stone and Salt who seeks to find romance, fame and fortune abroad…"

"Ah…hold up a minute," Ranko said, turning to Ganglot, "Let me gues…Jotunheim?"

"Land of the Giants," Ganglot replied.

"Giants?" Rhonda replied glancing around, "I see nary a one here about, only people of somewhat shortened stature, Sir Troll, of course, being the lone exception…"

"Her people take pride in having the power to speak at great length on any subject," Ganglot remarked, "The problem is getting them to shut up. But they are remarkably friendly and honest as races go…"

"That is much true, my lady," Rhonda replied, "Although I would warrant that not all of my kin are honest and as honorable as you might suspect. My grandfather, for example, is a proper villain who would sell his own mother for the price of a goatskin of brandy, and I have been often regaled by tales of how he engaged my father in numerous trysts that took years to untangle…"

"Moving right along," Ganglot spoke up so as to cut off the ten-foot tall girl's deviation into the realm of infinite tangents. The landscape altered yet again and this time became much darker and more forbidding and gloomy looking. There was a fetid stench in the air, and Ranko reflexively put her hand over her nose in a vain attempt at blocking out the thick aroma of swamp gas.

"What strangeness is this?" Lamiel, glancing around at their odd environs more with a look of wonder rather than alarm.

"Smells like Orc country," Lamda's distaste was palpable, and one hand was reaching for her quiver.

"You are close," Ganglot replied, "Humans have a way of dividing up the different Spiritual worlds into alternate planes of reality. You each reflect one separate division in the overlapping nature of existence. In effect you are different versions of the same person as taken through the prism of these different worlds."

"And how many alternate worlds are there, pray tell, Good spirit guide who is so wise and capable of spanning these worlds with but a single thought and gesture?" Rhnoda asked.

"In Buddhist lore there are supposedly six realms, plus Nirvana," Ganglot replied, "But in reality there are actually eleven…that is, planes where intelligent life forms may grow and develop, have language and commerce, make love and even fight on odd occasions…or on a lot of occasions, if you take the plane of Asura as an example."

"And which plane is this one supposed to be?" Ranko asked, only to start as she felt clawed hands caress her bottom, which prompted her to whirl around and come face-to-face with…

Yet another version of herself…only this one had cherry red flaming colored hair, wild catlike green eyes, fangs, claws, pointed ears and a lascivious smile the like of which made even Ranko take another half-step backwards.

"Ah now," Lamiel remarked, "Who is this most curious of creatures?"

"Call me Lamyra," the cherry pink haired girl said in a voice that was half between a throaty purr and a sensuous growl, "And I couldn't help but overhear snatches of your conversation. So, am I to take it that you are supposedly versions of me from different planes of reality? Most curious that…"

"Curiosity indeed, small one," said Rhonda, "Though I will admit that there is a surprising resemblance in facial features and form, as though we were cast from one mold with surprising variations. Of course I am not a wizard or a Speaker of the Lore who would be knowledgeable in such things, however…"

"However," Lamda arched her voice to cut off the giant in mid-paragraph, "The contention is that we are the same regardless of our different dispositions. A thing which I, for one, am not yet ready to seriously credit."

"Credit this then," Ganglot noted, "Lamyra here is a member of the race known as the Beast Men on the planes of Earth. This is the Plane of the Beasts, after all, where animal consciousness holds sway and instinct is stronger than reason. She, naturally, is a creature of both intellect and instinctual drive, which means that she represents your more bestial nature and aspects, Ranko darling."

"The Beast realm?" Ranko blinked, "Hey…I've got a sister named Lamya who comes from a version of Earth that got taken over by the Overfiend…"

"The Overfiend…?" the cherry redheaded beast girl hissed, and several of the other versions of herself made warding signs or looked on with aversion.

"I didn't say she was the Overfiend," Ranko hastily self-corrected, "I simply meant that on her world the Overfiend had conquered the whole planet."

"And dissolved the barriers that separate the differing worlds," Ganglot noted, "A legend known on many a plane, and not one you should speak about lightly in polite company, my dear."

"I should most seriously say not," Lamda averred.

"To have encountered the Fiend who is neither God nor Demon, yet surpasses both in the terror of his aspect…" Lamiel said in wonder.

"Truly that does surpass even the fearful stories told around campfires of the dreadful day of Ragnarok," Rhonda said without her usual cheerful humor, "And yet to remain unscathed from suffering a world plunged into the fires of Surtur to purge it of the sins of the mortal realms…"

"Yeah, whatever, He's bad news," Lamyra said, looking at Ranko and saying, "And you met another version of us that comes from that place?"

"Ah…not quite," Ranko said, "But we do share the same father…sort of. It's complicated."

"So it is indeed, my dear," Ganglot said as their surroundings altered once more, "But complication comes with the territory, as you may witness here as we move from the Beast Plane to the Realm of Ashura."

"What?" Lamyra blinked, "You kidnapped me? How dare you!"

"My apologies for the inconvenience," Ganglot said as they suddenly found themselves on a barren landscape with many wind-carved rock formations, and the sound of thunderous cacophony heard in the background.

"What a strange commotion?" Lamiel turned in the direction of the intensifying noises of explosion.

"What could be the nature of this?" Lamda wondered as they saw shadows fleeting across the edge of their peripheral vision.

"Oh my," Rhonda remarked, "It looks as though someone is having a fight. They are very common along the borderlands where you encountered me mere moments back. Usually it is the Trolls who encroach upon the territory of the Stonemen, who are my people, but generally problems can start over everything. Why, my uncle Tender Stone…"

Thankfully, before the giant girl could launch into another lengthy exposition a figure suddenly came rocketing past them horizontally, albeit with her back turned as she impacted with a nearby sand dune and sank partially into its granular embrace. They had a brief flash of seeing her spread-eagle and illuminated in the grayish light. But then she sank down and fell into a crouch with one fist planted downward against the ground as a means of bracing her.

And when she raised her head her eyes were blazing with flames of intensity. Her dark crimson hair curled with weird illumination as though conveying an electrostatic discharge. Her slender arms were bulking with muscles as she rose to her full height and flashed a pair of bladed tonfas as she struck a pose and appeared ready to renew battle.

And a figure came hurtling past them, aiming itself right towards her as the girl stood and faced her antagonist with a look of resolve as the two came together in the next instant.

"Look out!" Ranko cried impulsively, but without need for panic as the girl waited to the very last second before twisting her body out of the way and gripping her foe by an outstretched arm, then using her whole body to whip-saw the fellow hard against the very dune where she had earlier impacted.

The fellow's body sank deep into the sand as the dune collapsed in all around him, burying the fellow completely in the next instant. The girl, hardly ready to seem triumphant, used the moment to strike another pose as she crossed her arms and concentrated…

And then her battle aura flared to life with the immensity of a bonfire, and the air congealed with ionized particles that converged upon where she was standing, to be summoned up and surround her right fist that she drew back in a stance of readiness.

Just then the dune exploded upward and the other figure reappeared, flamed in a very different battle aura of an intensity to match that of the girl as he bellowed a war cry and took a step forward in her direction.

But the girl thrust her fist hand forward and unleashed her discharge, which the fellow attempted to block by raising a hand in the deflecting mode. Too late he discovered that his move had been anticipated and her energy was corkscrewing, spinning where the two auras impacted to pierce through and penetrate his defenses, sliding through to strike him fully on the chest as he cried out in a pain that clearly overwhelmed him.

Then fell backwards and lay still, smoldering wisps of energy discharging as he lay motionless upon the shattered ground, clearly unconscious (if not outright dead) and no longer in a state to offer further challenge.

Which was when the blazing girl slowly turned around and fixed her gaze upon them, and then the crimson highlights vanished from her hair and her eyes slowly returned to a normal hue. She stared at them with an expression that was neither warm nor outwardly hostile as she swept them all with that glance.

Then settled upon Ranko, and like a flash she came right at her, thrusting with a fist as she transferred both bladed tonfas to her other hand. And just as swiftly Ranko moved to block her attack, aiming a counter-blow at the girl's chest that was automatic.

Only to have the black haired girl step back and strike a neutral posture, then lower her guard as she said, "Nicely done. You have talent."

"Thanks," Ranko replied, keeping her stance fixed and her expression neutral, "So have you."

The girl stepped away and turned her back to them, saying, "I suggest that you not linger around in these quarters. The Mutants claim this area for their own, and they are not keen on welcoming travelers."

"We will take your word under advisement," Ganglot replied, "Ranko, have you nothing more to say to your sister?"

The dark haired girl paused and glanced over her shoulder, "Sister?"

"Ah…yeah…kind of," Ranko noted, "But not from around here. Um…where is here again? Ashura?"

The girl in question slowly turned around, "How do you know my name, Warrior?"

"Ah…excuse me?" Ranko asked.

"Ashura Rangar Saotome is my name," the black haired girl replied, "Where do you hail from?"

Ranko noted that every word the other girl spoke sounded like a snarl of challenge, though she suspected it was not personal animosity but something more like a characteristic of her general demeanor. Aloud she replied, "My name is Saotome Ranko, and it's obvious whose dad we have in common…only my dad isn't quite the same one as yours," she hastily added as she saw the other girl begin to bristle.

"Do you mean to imply that my father cheated on my mother with another woman?" Ashura demanded, and this time it did sound personal.

"My Dad?" Ranko snorted, "Cheat on Mom while she was still alive? She would have kicked his ass nine ways from Sunday. Same with my Foster-Mom, who was my real Mom's sister."

Puzzlement conflicted with the hostility of the dark haired beauty, "My mother also perished when I was but too young to remember ought but her face. My father remarried…to a woman I can barely stand to look upon. They have another daughter…but…she is much younger than yourself…"

"Alternate histories and different timelines," Ganglot spoke up, turning to the other young girls surrounding her, "You will notice that on this world it is the custom to challenge someone by fighting them before you open a dialog."

"Of course," Ashura replied, "How else may you know the caliber of person with whom you are dealing? Fists are more honest than words and tell a truer story."

"You don't say?" asked Rhonda with a look of curiosity, "Why, that sounds like something my great-grandfather on my mother's side might say. Yoshua of the Blue Hills, they call him, rumored to be the outcast son of a God, though I have yet to hear the confirmation of that legend from my cousin Tenton, who trained with him in mastering sword craft…"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Lamda growled in agitation.

"Typical Giant," said Lymyra, "Never uses one word when ten will do the same trick."

"Such interesting people live on these different planes of reality," said Lamiel, "Despite the strangeness of this setting I do not regret accepting your invitation to travel with you, Great Elder."

"Yes, well, you may not be quite so pleased at where our next stop is going to take us," Ganglot remarked as, once again, their surroundings visibly altered, this time becoming an enclosed setting where a vast cavern formed out around them, and sulfurous fumes tainted the very warm air with the hint of Volcanism given credence by nearby boiling pits of lava.

"What in the name of all of my ancestors?" Ashura fell at once into a fighting crouch.

"Oboy," Ranko winced, "I've got a very bad feeling about this…"

"Up there!" Lamda cried, and before anyone else could turn their heads they saw her draw her bow and unleash a shaft in the span of one swift instant.

A swooping bat-winged form shifted its mass and dodged the arrow, plucking it out of the air with one clawed hand as it came rocketing down with clawed feet extended to catch Lamda on the shoulder and thrust her down hard against the rocky floor, causing her second shaft to soar off wildly at the distant ceiling.

The High Elf was stunned and helpless as the figure turned slowly around and snarled at them, bat-like wings extended as clawed hands threatened the empty air and a wicked tongue flecked out. Dark greenish hair set in a pigtail that ended with a studded ring at one end, and body barely covered in strips of boiled leather for what passed as modesty, rings encircling her nipples on otherwise bared breasts that themselves were ring-encircled.

"I knew it," Ranko winced, even as Ashura and the others were instantly on the alert, even Rhonda clutching her ax and looking ready to employ it. To this Ranko sighed, "Oh hell…"

"Close enough," Ganglot said as she moved forward, "This is the Demon realm…home sweet home to my kind, though the place where I grew up was in a much nicer district than this one."

At her approach a surprising thing occurred and the bat-winged young girl looked up with her expression altering completely. All at once she backed away, stepping off the stunned Lamda and fell down to one knee, bowing her head and adopting a posture of total submission.

"My lady…forgive that I did not recognize you among the company in which you travel…"

"Rise and tell us your name, little one," Ganglot said in that purring, sensuous voice of hers, which now had a more sinister tone to it than usual.

"My lady," the girl rose up and folded her wings over her back, "I am Rage of the South, and I guard these caverns on behalf of my clan. When strangers appear my duty is to confront them and discover their purpose."

"Well, our purpose is to meet up with you, Little One," Ganglot's tone lightened abruptly as she swept an arm and said, "Meet your sisters from the various different worlds, including the one who mistakenly attempted to use you for target practice. Yes, I know that must seem like a strange introduction, but bear with me as there is a purpose behind my actions."

"It is not my place to question one of your stature," the girl named Rage said, glancing over the ranks of those who confronted her and wrinkling her nose as though smelling something not to her liking, "But…to imply that I have ought to do with one of her kind…" she looked directly at Lamiel.

Who looked back and said, "Oh my…this is awkward. I had no notion that one from the lower planes, such as her, could possibly be my peer."

"Yes, still and all," said Lamyra, who appeared from behind the winged girl, (much to the latter's dismay), "I see such possibilities in this discovery. She is, after all, shaped much like us with…obvious differences…" her gaze was directed not at the other girl's face but somewhere below collar level.

"Who are you?" Rage snarled, eyeing this other girl as though suspecting that she might be more troublesome even than the Angel or the Elf.

"Ah….yeah," Ranko spoke up, "My name is Saotome Ranko…sorry about that. This is sort of my fault because I asked a question of Ganglot-san and she made it into a quest as a demonstration."

"But for very good reasons, my dear human girl," Ganglot replied, "You see…the seven of you represent seven of the eleven planes of reality that are connected to the Earth by layering of the multiple folds of all dimensions. You each are a Nexus of your world, which is more significant than any of you can know, and very instrumental in helping to preserve a current reality that a dear friend and I are working upon at this particular moment. But let us convene somewhere more pleasant than this and I will venture to explain things more to your satisfaction…if it is agreeable with all concerned parties…?"

"My, you certainly do very good work these days, Atsuko-chan," Nodoka remarked as the adults all convened together in the sauna, sitting apart from the younger people, who chose to congregate on the opposite end.

"Thanks," Atsuko said warily as she eyed her nominal rival, "I've had a lot of time to practice and refine my illusion spells. This bath doesn't just have the appearance of a regular hot spring, it's as real as if you carved it out of the physical reality that it displaces."

"I know a scientist friend of mine who works on similar principles with her creations," Nodoka turned and eyed Comb, smiling, "So sorry earlier about dipping you in the pond. But I wanted to see for myself these curses that I was hearing so much about. And you can't blame me for curiosity on that end, now can you?"

"I'm thinking about it," Comb replied evenly, no more ready to relax and trust this woman than was her Oni-born counterpart as the two of them flanked their rival, who appeared in their eyes to have changed even less than themselves over the course of twenty years.

"I'm glad a Jusenkyo curse is one burden I don't have to put up with," remarked Umi, who sat with Silk next to Soun, who appeared very nervous at being included on the lady's side of the curtain this time around, "Be a real hassle having to duck away from cold water all of the time. To say nothing of the high cost of keeping a supply of hot water on hand for emergencies."

"But in truth those curses are but an outward manifestation of the Karmic burden that we each must bear in our own distinctive way," Silk remarked philosophically, "Some of us must bear the mark of our past sins in less illustrative ways."

"Ah…just so," Soun said neutrally, trying very hard not to be affected at having himself be surrounded by beautiful (and naked) women from his age group, which was why he was keeping his hands folded over his lap in a tell-tale obstruction.

"But there is no reason for any of us to have secrets or hide guilty feelings over things that should have been confronted long ago, Soun-chan," Nodoka said, then she lifted her voice and said, "Are you certain that you don't wish to join us on this side, Husband?"

"Positive!" came the voice from the other side of the partition, separating the bath from its largely female side and tiny female quarter, "You girls just go on as you are without me, and don't mind me being here."

Atsuko smiled, "I'm half tempted to dissolve that barrier just to make him come out to play."

"Oh, I wish you would," said Nodoka with girlish glee, "That sounds like a fun idea."

"All right," Atsuko raised a hand out of the water and made a gesture, and suddenly they heard a yelp from Genma as the bamboo barrier vanished altogether.

Sanjiro looked up in surprise as Genma promptly dunked his head under the water, but the swordsman merely cocked an eyebrow and eyed the pretty faces looking at him, then looked away as though to conceal the smile that he was privately wearing.

Off at a different corner of the large pool Ranma took notice of his father's behavior and snorted, "Stupid panda."

"Now, Ranma-kun," Kasumi chided from where she was inclining her head against his shoulder, "It's not nice to tease your father the way they are doing."

"But it looks as though some mischief is in the air," remarked Kodachi, who was curled up in Kasumi's lap with her head nestled comfortably between the other woman's bosom.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," said Ukyo, who presently was leaning her head into Ranma's opposite shoulder.

"Or one less nice than him," said Nabiki, who was presently positioned between the legs of the man whom she was sharing with the other three young women, She enjoyed feeling the press of his groin against her fanny and wished that he would let her play with him more openly since she was dying to try him out for a "test spin."

"I can't believe that a guy like Pop could stir up so much trouble with the ladies," Ranma mused, "How does he rate having them fight over him like that. You got any idea, Ryoga."

"Not a clue," Ryoga said from where he sat apart, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Kaori.

"Shampoo agree with Ranma that it no make sense that Shampoo mother like Panda as much as she like Shampoo father," the Amazon said from where she and Akane were floating together in the midst of the soothing warm water.

"But…Shampoo," Akane asked carefully, "Doesn't it bother you what Auntie Nodoka implied back there about you possibly being Uncle Saotome's daughter?"

"Aiiyaa!" Shampoo reacted, "You take that back, Airen!"

Akane lifted her hands out of the water and made a peace gesture, "I'm just saying that, if it were true, then that would make Ranma and Ryoga your half brothers."

Shampoo's eyes went round, as did Ryoga and Ranma.

"Our…sister?" Ryoga asked.

"Shampoo?" Ranma blurted.

"Yeah…well…according to what the Adults keeping implying from all the hints that they toss around," Akane hesitated, "It may be that even Saotome-san isn't entirely sure about it. Aunt Atsuko obviously acknowledges that Ryoga is Genma's son, while Ryomi's from a different guy she knew…"

"Thank heaven for that," said Ryomi, who was sitting on an inflatable chair floating on top of the water.

"The thing is…Aunt Nodoka doesn't seem to mind her husband cheated on her," Nabiki remarked, "If anything she actually seems enthusiastic about it."

"Shampoo no accept that Shampoo Father is no Shampoo Father," the Amazon sniffed.

"Look, I'm no trying to imply anything here, Shampoo," Akane said, "So please don't look at me like that. I'm sure your Dad is a fine guy, and you say you've got two younger sisters? That's great."

"But what about the other thing of which we keep hearing veiled references?" Kodachi asked, "I, too, do not wish to offend, but honesty compels me to point out that Umi-san was very quick to acknowledge paternity of our dear Ukyo…and I am not convinced that she was just playing a part in any deception."

"What?" Ukyo looked startled, "Are you saying that Aunt Umi has been lying to me all of these years?"

"Well, you have to admit that it is a possibility," Kaori noted, "Your father may not have desired it so, but it is obvious enough that your supposed Aunt harbors very deep feelings towards him."

"Hey!" Ukyo sat upright, "That isn't even funny to hint about!"

"Yet nonetheless you must face the fact that in the rush of sudden confessions the truth may sometimes be spoken that is otherwise concealed," Kodachi noted.

"Are you saying that you believe that Tendo-san is my…?" Ukyo stiffened, "That's ridiculous!"

"Ucchan?" Ranma felt his newly acquired fiancée tense up in his embrace.

"Ukyo," Kasumi's gentle voice cut across the line, "Kodachi and Kaori-san are not trying to be mean with you. And regardless of the truth concerning your origins, the fact remains that we all still love and accept you for who you are. Right, Nabiki?"

"Huh?" Nabiki blinked, "Oh…ah…sure," she turned to the chef, "Don't freak out about it, Ucchan. It's just speculation, and there's no real proof either way."

"But you still believe it anyway?" Ukyo snorted.

"That you're my long-lost half-sister?" Nabiki snorted back, "Puh-lease! Like I could ever buy into the story that Daddy would play around like that behind Momma's back. Besides, even if you were related to us that just means that you're another Tendo who's engaged to a Saotome."

"Ucchan," Ranma said firmly, "Are you okay with this?"

Ukyo considered the point then settled down and leaned her head against his chest once again, "I guess a lot's been happening all at once, Sugar. I haven't really had time to adjust to the idea that I can be a real girl around you, and now the thought that I may be illegitimate, and my Aunt is really my Mom, who I thought was dead all of these years…"

"Yeah, that kind of sounds like a lot to have get dumped on you," Ryomi said, "But at least, if it's true, then you'll have the chance to get to know your father. Me, I only have a picture of him…and Mom won't tell me what happened after the two of them broke up, so I don't even know if he's alive or not."

"Doesn't matter anyway," Akane said, "Kuonji or Tendo, you're still one of us, Ukyo, and that won't change."

"Spatula girl hear that?" Shampoo teased, "Stop with sad face and just be happy. You married woman now, so take much pride in husband."

"Actually it's not as simple as all of that, Shampoo," Ukyo said, "I agreed to be a part of this, but Kasumi's going to be the legal wife here, and it's not legal to own Concubines like in the days of the Samurai. I don't even know how I'm going to explain this to my Dad…ah…Uncle."

"Is simple," Shampoo smiled, "You legally boy, yes?"

"Huh?" Ukyo blinked, "Ah…well…yeah…technically that's how I'm registered…"

"So you marry girl-type Ranma," Shampoo said, "Saotome Ranko is Ranma sister. Yes?"

Ukyo blinked, "Say what?"

"You know," Kodachi mused, "I do believe our lavender tressed compatriot is onto something."

"Ah…excuse me?" Ranma said, "You wanna run that by me again?"

"How is Ukyo marrying Ranma's sister going to help?" Ryoga asked.

"Silly Pig-boy," Shampoo smiled, "Ukyo have problem because father make contract say she marry before she inherit. So marry girl and take Ranma for husband. Problem solved, yes?"

"Wow," Akane blinked, "I never even thought of that. But it's so obvious when you think about it…"

"Obvious?" Nabiki said, "It's…positively brilliant. Now why didn't I ever think up a scam as simple as that?"

"Sneaky Nabiki no make plot with no money come in," Shampoo replied, adding with a sultry leer, "Unless maybe Nabiki substitute for Ranko and be Ukyo bride?"

"Say what?" Ukyo blinked.

"After all," Shampoo continued, "Ukyo more man than most boy. Make good husband for greedy girl when she inherit."

"Why you…" Ukyo snorted, kicking up water with a bare foot as she refused to surrender her position at Ranma's side for any reason.

Shampoo just chuckled and raised a hand to deflect the splash, while Ryomi said, "Wow…there really is a brain underneath all that purple fluff."

"The important thing is," Akane spoke up, "That you get to keep your business inside the family, Ukyo. And Nabiki…maybe you ought to consider Shampoo's suggestion since you know even more about finances than Ukyo."

"And just what are you implying here?" Nabiki frowned, "Are you saying I'd make a good wife for her as well?"

"Well, the both of you could do worse," Akane said defensively, "And you still get to keep Ranma."

"Let it go, Sugar," Ukyo said, "It's just speculation at this point. But…you know, the more I think about it, the more what they're saying does make sense."

"Yeah, except for the fact that we're both girls," Nabiki snorted, "And possibly half-sisters."

"Which can't be proven beyond having a blood test to confirm it," Ukyo replied, "But I'm not saying you actually do marry me. I only want to be a wife to one guy, and that's Ranma."

"Ah…well…" Ranma squirmed, still finding it hard to believe that he was going to have four women in his life, and wondered if he would have strength enough for that as the two he had the night before had worn him out rather thoroughly.

"I think it would be a very excellent suggestion," Kasumi said, "You should at least consider it, Little Sister. After all, you are good with money, and Ukyo will lose a fortune if she does not inherit."

Nabiki started to say something to this but froze and did, indeed, start to think about it. She slowly turned and gave a questioning look at Ukyo, who just shrugged back and said, "If you want the job it's yours, Nab-chan. And it would get me off the hook with Dad and his lawyers."

"I think that you are all completely and hopelessly insane for even considering a proposal as ridiculously contrived as all of that," Kaori remarked, "This whole arrangement smacks of a massive fraud that could easily come apart at the seams if you lacked the proper documentation to pull it off. However…" she smiled, "As we are all soon to be family, I suppose that I have no choice but to go along with my part in this contrivance."

Ryoga gently hugged the girl at his side to him and said, "It's risky and it probably won't work, and I've got problems with the amount of lying that would be involved in pulling off such a deception. But you won't hear me say anything else about it if it's all right with you and the others, Kasumi."

"Thank you, Ryoga-kun," Kasumi replied, :"You are a true gentleman and a man to be respected."

"And I well know it," Kaori cooed as she nestled in more comfortably against the chest of her new iinazuke.

"So then," Ryomi spoke up, "Now that we've got all of that settled, what do we do about this other business?"

"What other business?" Ranma asked, feeling oddly contented with where he was positioned pressed in by four extremely voluptuous girlfriends.

"Geez, am I the only one who's not thinking about sex here?" Ryomi asked, "I'm talking about that skating match. You know, the one that's supposed to take place tomorrow between you and that Mikado creep?"

Ranma blinked, "Say what?"

"Oops," Nabiki winced, "Kind of forgot about that…"

"Senzenen is still insisting on challenging us?" Kasumi was startled, "But…I had thought we had made our peace with him…"

"Not likely," Kodachi's tone grew hard, "His kind never learns from their mistakes, no matter how many times you teach them of their errors."

"Actually," Ukyo said, "He came by my shop last night and he was actually asking for a favor."

"A favor, Ucchan?" Ranma asked.

"He said his Dad was pressuring him to take part in the match," Ukyo noted, "And, if you can believe it, he's being forced to keep Azusa as a partner."

"Forced?" Akane reacted, "I thought that girl was being institutionalized after the stuff that came out about her father."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Shampoo almost feel sorry for Crazy girl who kidnap Shampoo mother."

"I smell a rat," said Nabiki.

"So does Senzenen, Sugar," Ukyo assured, "A large one with a blonde wig. And that's why he was asking us to go out there and defeat him."

"Say what?" Ranma asked, "Mikado the Masher said what?"

"He wants us to face him in the rink and beat his ass in front of everybody," Ukyo replied, "If the Golden Pair loses, just shy of their one thousandth match, it means they can dissolve the partnership and Azusa can get the help she needs. Of course he said he won't throw the match or make it easy on us, and he's going to fight all out to keep his title."

"That hardly sounds like the voice of honest contrition," Kodachi noted.

"Maybe so," Nabiki mused, "But it does make sense if you think about it. If that Cybele lady really is putting the screws to him to make him go ahead with this then he can hardly be showing a lack of enthusiasm for keeping his title."

"Not to mention," Ryoga cut in, "He obviously has his pride as a man to consider."

"Yeah…good point," Ranma frowned, "So he's asking me, man-to-man, to get him off the hook by beating his ass in a fair fight? I can go along with that."

"Yeah, well, my cover is blown as far as it goes with Mikado," Ukyo said, "Cybele told him that I was a girl, so if I go out there and face him he intends to add my lips to his collection."

"You don't say?" Nabiki's eyes narrowed by a fraction.

"Then you had best kiss Ranma for yourself and prevent Senzenen from being your first, Ukyo," suggested Kasumi.

"Hey, that's right," Ukyo perked up, "Thanks, Sugar! You're an Angel."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked, only to find Ukyo leaning her face in up against his, and since he could not possibly retreat from her in his present position he was unable to resist as her lips found his own…and then…

And then he no longer wanted to resist her.

"Hey!" Nabiki said after the kiss went on for a full minute, "No fair! I want my turn next!"

"One kiss at a time, my dear," Kodachi mused, pretending to hold up a non-existent timer as if to measure the duration of that kiss.

"Oh yeah?" Nabiki scowled, and then a wicked inspiration took hold in her mind and she drew a deep breath and sank her head beneath the level of the water.

A moment later Ranma broke off his kiss with Ukyo and gasped, "W-Wha-Nabiki!?"

"Huh?" Ukyo looked for the other girl and then saw the head moving up and down just above Ranma's lap and cried, "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked as her fiancé arched his back and moved his head up to the sky as if beseeching the heavens.

Shampoo smiled and said, "Mercenary girl even more sneaky than Shampoo thought. Is good move, yes?"

"Yeah, but how long can Nabiki hold her breath like that?" Akane asked, finding it difficult to imagine what her sister was doing to cause such a range of astonishing expressions to cross the features of Ranma.

"Hmm…is good question," Shampoo smiled, "Maybe find out."

"Huh?" Akane saw the purple haired girl take a deep breath and then dive down under the water. She looked down and said, "What are you-SHAMPOO!"

Strong, supple hands gripped her by the hips, squeezing her buttox as Akane reflexively moved her hands and attempted to block whatever the other girl was doing, only to feel a stream of air bubbles pass between her thighs, tickling her pelvis and causing her to gasp a little. And then Shampoo moved in even closer and…

And suddenly Akane's hands went from pushing that purple haired vixen away to pulling her in as she instinctively reacted to the feeling of soft lips and a tongue teasing her sex and causing her to gasp with involuntary arousal.

"Yep, just like I said," Ryomi sighed, "I must be the only one here who doesn't have sex on the brain."

But as she said that her expression did not seem pleased as she glanced off at the adults, seeing her mother and Nodoka trying to pull a reluctant Genma over to their side of the pool, with Comb getting up and joining them. This even as Soun was finding himself in the wine-press sandwiched between an amorous looking Silk and Umi, and moving his eyes from side to side as if contemplating real trouble in another minute.

"Just what kind of role models are these adults setting for me anyway?" she mused as she slipped off of her floating chair and sank into the water, hoping that she would not pick up any venereal diseases as she dog-paddled back to the far edge of the water…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Koodee Infestations: shadowmane

After many long delays the match is finally on between Mikado, Asuza and Team Ranma, but who will rise to the top of the cream stirrer on the ice pack of romance in, "Blades of Glory," or, "Bald Peaches and Golden Pears."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	40. Chapter 40

Tsundere40

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Now then," Ganglot resumed, "Now that you are all here, we can get right down to business."

Ranko sat awkwardly in the midst of the ten other versions of herself that she had encountered on differing planes of reality, each alternate sister representing a different aspect of a reality to which she was somehow related.

In addition to the six she had met earlier on there were four others who had been added to the roster, including one girl who acted as though she were some manner of robot, and another girl whose nature was so twisted that she made the Demon version of her look normal.

The version of her whom she was comparing to a robot actually was nothing of the sort, but still had mechanical type qualities in that made her seem both stiff and formal. She came from a weird placed called Modron that was all geometric patterns, lines, curves, sharp corners and edges, a logical universe, as Ganglot termed it, where everything was regulated, sensible and well moderated. People knew how to behave and everything in their world was structured and orderly.

Which tended to make their world both fascinating and actually very boring as there were no surprises in their world and everything was predictable and settled. There were no conflicts, only obedience and compliance to authority, which was absolute and inflexible. For all things in their world were redacted and orderly and interconnected. The central hub of that authority was plugged into every quarter and knew everything as it happened, being the sum total hive mind of a collective intelligence that saw no deviation from authority as valid.

Which made it a refreshing thing to discover that her counterpart was something very rare on her world, a rebel, an individualist, and one who resisted that authority through the only means that was available to her. By becoming an enforcer of authority and then interpreting that authority along set lines that allowed her to play the rules of the system against themselves.

She looked like Ranko in many ways but for her features being as sharply angular as a cyrstalized version of herself. In many ways she looked like a life sized resin mold plastic version of Ranko, only her hair was light pink and her complexion was almost colorless. Something other than blood pumped through her veins and her eyes were unusually large and glass-like with dilating centers that enlarged or narrowed like the lenses of a camera.

Her name was Longrain, and her designation (not a family title) ran on for more characters and symbols than Ranko could easily recite from memory, even given that she had the power of total recall. And the most surprising thing about her was that, unlike Ranko and those counterparts who had a long braid running down their backs, Longrain had a power cord with a plug at one end that could be pressed to a special feed circuit for recharging when she slept.

Her exact opposite in every sense was a girl with jet black hair and steely grey eyes whose skin was pale and whose every manner was sly and insinuating. She was cunning, mean, sharp edged and witty with biting sarcasm and a penchant for cutting people down for perceived slights or faults in their character as she defined them. She had the sort of angular savvy that Ranko had often perceived in street toughs and Made men, a willingness to do anything that was necessary to further her own advantage. And she was slick with the truth, always shading answers to questions as though conversation to her was the same thing as fencing with words to gain an advantage.

Her name was Viola and she was sharp as a blade and razor edged in her posture and demeanor.

All at once she jumped as she felt a pair of hands slide around her shoulders, and a voice murmur in her ear, "Hey, don't be so tense, Sister. I know the skank has you on edge, like she'd slit our throats and hang us by our heels then dine on our meat while she keeps on sitting pretty."

"Hands," Ranko said, finding it very odd that she should be the one to have to urge restraint on matters sexual as she was usually the one attempting to spark something with another girl. But the one attempting to grope and fondle her was another cut pervert well and above the slickest move of Happosai, her former Master.

Wild Rice was her name, and she was pretty wild by even Ranko's most libertine standards. The girl wore no clothing, walked totally naked and had no shame about it, and was quick to spot any opening and seek out a chance to effect a sexual seduction, and even when she was warned off she still used insinuating humor and an easy, friendly manner to deflect retaliation while still trying to leave the door open to another attempt the next time opportunity came knocking.

Of course her martial arts skills were surprisingly effective, aimed as they were at attacking the nervous system with pressure point and grappling attacks that furthered the advantage that she had in close quarters contact.

Lamda had found that out the hard way when she tried to retaliate against a casual grope, only to wind up spending the next several seconds rolling on the ground making funny sounds and touching herself in places that were hard to reach while still wearing clothing. It was only when Ganglot insisted that Wild Rice undo what she had done that she touched the High Elf in places that allowed her to subside and regain some measure of control over her body.

Ranko had the impression that the girl had no personal fear of death, so even when Viola pulled a knife on her and threatened to cut her throat if she did not back away the girl hardly batted an eyelash and invited the dark haired girl to go ahead and try it.

Of course, other than her lasciviousness and evident glee in trying to spark something with the others, she tended to be a very friendly, cheerful girl, and she got along well enough with Lamyra and Rhonda, though not so well with the Devil-girl named Rage, and most definitely not Ashura.

Lamiel was a different story in both senses of the word. On the one hand she did not seem to mind Wild Rice touching her inappropriately, but at the same time demurred and declined to let things go beyond mere touching.

And-surprisingly enough-when asked to back off Long Rice actually did so, without any hint of resentment between herself and the Angel girl, who smiled in a friendly manner with no sign of any resentment flowing between them.

Ranko, who had often been accused of being overly aggressive in her relations with other women, had to reflect that all of these girls tended to cast odd reflections of some aspect of her nature that she felt uncomfortable about confronting. But meeting Long Rice and Lamyra really opened her eyes as to what it felt like to be on the receiving end of a lady who was hungry for pussy and not afraid to be bold in chasing after it, and she tended to wince a lot when she thought back to occasions where she herself had behaved in a similarly over-enthusiastic nature.

But the same could be said about Ashura and her hair trigger temper and penchant for violence. Ranko had always been a tomboy through and through and never shied away from the prospect of a fight. But she knew that there were times when violence was not the answer to a problem, and picking fights over trivial things or personal slights was simply not in her nature.

Ashura was ready and willing to fight over everything, and often had to be restrained by repeated warnings issued from Ganglot, whom no one seemed willing to take on, especially not Ashura.

The last of the very strange girls who embodied different aspects of her nature was the strangest one of all, an ethereal creature who seemed almost transparent and who barely seemed substantial to the touch, as though she were more ghost than real. She was halfway between a real person and some sort of two-dimensional cartoon version of Ranko, and when she turned sideways she almost seemed to disappear along one of her dimensions.

Her name was Ran, and she appeared to be more like an idea of a person than a person herself. But when she spoke her voice vibrated in the air, as though coming through an interpretive layer, just as her body itself seemed more like a projection than a thing of weight and substance.

"You no doubt wonder why I drew you all out of your normal lives and exposed you to conditions that must seem impossible, improbable or unlikely," Ganglot continued, "The worlds you hail from each represent a different plane of reality, much like the layers of an onion around the core. But believe me when I tell you that you are, effectively, different forms of the same person."

The ethereal Ran raised a hand and said, "A question."

"Yes?" Ganglot said politely.

"What is the significance of this place that you have brought us?" Ran inquired, indicating their surroundings, which Ranko herself had been wondering about, seeing as the clearing in which they sat looked like a grassy, weed overgrown version of Stonehenge.

"Ah, yes, just so," Ganglot replied, indicating the various stone obelisks that had been tumbled over and worn down over time as she smiled, "I brought you here out of a sense of nostalgia. You see, this is where it all began for me. I was just a young and innocent creature the day when this place went online, a mere child of two hundred and fifty-seven years. This is Yggdrasil's predecessor, Y'mir One-Point-Oh, the first attempt by the Gods and Demons to create a controlling mechanism that could regulate everything from the movement of the stars to the orbit of the planets."

"That is ridiculous," said Longrain in her in mechanical, inflectionless, dry tone of unemotional observation, "The movement of the planets and stars was set in course billions of years ago."

"Yes…and no," Ganglot replied, "In terms of particle physics and the laws of motion that were observed by Isaac Newton and Albert Einstein, what you say is the truth. However…it is the perception of that reality that began in a place such as this. The fabric and substantial composition of reality began here in a very subjective sense in that, before this came on line, the world of perception was in turmoil and utter chaos."

"How can that be?" asked Lamda, "What is it about this place that wold make it so special?"

Ganglot smiled, and suddenly the setting seemed to alter around them once again. But rather than be transported to a different location they rather saw the very same setting in which they sat alter before their eyes and become restored to what it must have looked like in its former day of glory.

Toppled stones went upright, henges that had fallen went back up to form the classic door-frame like patterns as the grass was replaced by smooth raked stones and the surface of the rock became smooth and polished rather than pitted and weathered by the elements.

"This is what Y'Mir looked like when it came online and began the task of separating the worlds of Chaos and Order," Ganglot explained, "Back then we did things large scale. There was no micro-miniaturization. These are the silicon chips of the main CPU, and over there are the Virtual Memory chips, the SRAM and DRAM, the Bios Chips and other components that used to keep this place humming night and day."

"You mean…this is a computer?" Ranko asked.

"The first of its kind since the fall of the Ancients," Ganglot said proudly, "Back then the agencies of Heaven and Hell were in full cooperation, pooling our resources to stabilize a very unstable picture that existed at the time. I remember working in concert with giants of the field like Wotan, Gaea, Chronos, Oceanus, Hsing-Ho and Amon-Ra, who formed the very first Celestial Tribunal, our oversight and planning committee. And on our side were representatives such as my sister, Hild, Ershekel, Tiamat and myself. We designed the first operational software program and put it into operation. From this hub the Dragonlines channel the radiant forces out to other peripheral components that intensify and augment the processing capacity of Y'Mir. One of those are the Great Pyramids in Ra's homeland of Egypt, while another exists in the mountains of Ku'unlun, and yet another is found in Japan, while to the North there is Asgard, and to the Middle Sea there is Mount Aetna."

"This is the Great Machine of legends," Rage said in awed tones of wonder, "The stories of its power…are they true?"

"Fascinating," Lamiel remarked, "This is where it all began, the place where Heaven and Hell made their compact."

"Good stones, solid construction," Rhonda said, "A place like this must have been designed to take advantage of the natural flow of the landscape. My cousin, Tenton, would love to have a chance to make a study of this amazing display of archetecture. Stonework like this reminds me of the ancient ruins that my friends and I used to play about on the fields of Muspelheim…"

"So what happened to reduce this place?" Lamda spoke up, then glared, "Back off, Human."

"Ah…just admiring the scenery," Wild Rice noted as though she had not been edging up behind the Elf during the moment of distraction.

"Obviously your good efforts came to nothing," Viola noted.

"Not true," Ganglot said as she allowed the illusion to fade away, restoring the landscape to the tumbled ruins that they had seen in the beginning, "Y'Mir held the Universe stable for a time…but it was only a prototype. It barely lasted five hundred years before it needed to be replaced by a newer, more upgraded system. And in that time we had learned a lot from this early prototype, especially when Woton discovered a new operating code that marked a bast improvement over the first draft. The Rune Symbol Language that he carved onto his walking cane, which later became the great Spear of Destiny that is known as Gungnir."

"The Spear of Destiiny," Lamiel said in wonder, "The one that gave the Lord High Woton the control over the primal forces of all of Nature?"

"The very same," Ganglot nodded, "The other Pantheon Lords of the Tribunal were quick to copy down and adapt different versions of those Runes that they then employed in their more regional outlets, the Main Frame Hubs that spiral out from the central operating system that Woton implanted in the form of a Great Tree. Yggdrasil One Point Oh soon took up the stress of operations as Y'mir was phased out and allowed to fall into ruins."

"So it is an ongoing process of evolution then?" Lamyra asked, "One system takes up the cause of the other, maintaining the stability of reality with each successive upgrade?"

"That is correct," Ganglot said, "The program proved so successful that other variations were created that each in turn was an improvement upon earlier generations. With each upgrade the central hub was moved to a different quarter. In Greece it became known as the Oboros, a Pillar-like celestial object that allows one direct interface with the Mainframe and from which alterations to reality can be affected. Unfortunately it was lost when a volcano destroyed the Temple that housed it on the Island of Thera in the year 1447 BC. Likewise another form of Oroboros was created by our allies, the Mayans, in the form of a great Calendar, but it went offline shortly after their civilization fell into ruin around the year 937 AD. Yes, Ranko-chan?"

"Wasn't there some kind of computer-like thingie found by fishermen in the Mediterranean?" Ranko asked.

"Very good," Ganglot replied, "That was a terminal outlet of the Oroboros, and it ceased functioning after it was lost in the first century BC. Likewise there are other terminals that came and went as central hubs found in India, Australia, Africa, America, China, the North Lands and even upon Japan, where it took the form of an enchanted mirror held by Central Coordinator Amaterasu Omikami."

"So possession of this device can give one control or direct access to the central mainframe?" Viola asked.

"Yes, but only if you understand how to access it and can use the appropriate password codes," Ganglot answered, "Even without these it is very dangerous to have fall into the hands of someone unscrupulous enough to want to use it for purposes contrary to its original design specs."

"Hey…wait a second," Ranko blinked, "A mirror? You don't mean…like the Nanban?"

"A fragment of which formed the basis of the pendant you wear, yes," Ganglot replied, "Granting you almost unlimited access to the many planes of the Multiverse. You didn't think that the Mirror chose you totally at random, did you? It made you its guardian for a reason."

"Wow," Ranko replied, feeling stunned as she had never before fully appreciated the significance of her locket, which not only sustained her existence on the physical planes but had allowed her to travel throughout the various worlds of past, present and future and was even responsible for her becoming a Time Agent.

"A pendant you say?" Viola asked, "Is it valuable?"

"It is to me," Ranko put her hand over her locket and gave the other girl a warning glare.

"I fail to see the purpose in any of this," Ashura growled, "All this talk about ancient worlds and computers annoys me. When do I face a worthy foe who can offer me challenge?"

"Patience good friend," Rhonda urged, "All things move in cycles and eventually return to the point from which they originated, which is why my people consider it a waste of energy to fret about the time it takes to get to where you are going as you will arrive sooner or later and might as well enjoy the journey. A wise bit of advice that I have always taken to heart…"

"What she said," Lamyra interjected, "Getting there is half the fun."

"Fun does not compute," Longrain responded, "But it is illogical to concern one's energies upon the length of time that must pass in order to achieve an objective. Only computing the most efficient and least energy intensive method for achieving a goal should rationally satisfy the objective need for thought upon this matter."

"I kind of like the journey better when I have a nice traveling companion to help make the time pass more enjoyably," Wild Rice mused.

"How surprising," Lamda snorted dryly.

"So the point which you re raising, Great One," Lamiel noted, "Is that the Great Machine of Cosmic Order thrives because the Gods and Demons are constantly evolving and improving upon the various models, and that the current Yggdrasil is but the latest version of this process."

"So why gather us together and expose us to this information?" Ran asked in her quavering voice that sounded so unearthly in this quiet, faded setting.

"That I also wish to know, Great One," said Rage, "If these others are different aspects of myself…and all of us represent the different planes of our reality…"

"Then why draw you all here together at one point and place in time and space where all of you might find some common point of reference?" Ganglot completed for her, "Well, for one thing, it spares me from the tedious difficulty of having to explain this to all of you individually. And, for another, making you aware of the existence of your counterparts cannot help but to strengthen the resolve of the one among you upon whom everything else hinges…by which I mean you, dear Ranko."

"Me?" Ranko replied.

"Why her?" Lamda asked, echoing the question that was foremost in Ranko's own mind, "Why is a human of more significance than a High One?"

"Listen you," Ranko bristled, "I've just about had it with your snipey comments about humans."

"Ah," Ashura murmured, "At last…I sense a fight is coming."

"Do we have to fight at all?" Wild Rice asked, "I can suggest much better ways of resolving a conflict…"

"Let them have it out," said Lamyra, "I, for one, would give much to see who comes out on top in such an exchange."

"Oh?" Viola asked, "What odds would you give me?"

"Now, now," Rhonda said, "There's no need for us to be unpleasant about a minor point of disagreement...""

"I agree," said Lamiel, "There is no reason for us to be fighting among ourselves."

"Fighting is not logical," said Longrain, "The only issue here is the relative merit of what we each individually contribute to the greater collective."

"What does logic have to do with it?" Rage asked, "I think the Elf has been asking to get her butt kicked by the human."

"I do believe that we are veering wildly off the subject of this conversation," Ran voded.

Everyone suddenly looked sharply at Ganglot, who had put her fingers to her mouth and blew a whistle that got all of their attention.

"Children," she said, "Really must listen more to your elders. I believe, however, that I might have skipped over a rather significant point in reminding you all just what is at stake here."

She snapped her fingers, and all at once the pleasant summer afternoon was transformed into a violent windstorm with hail and thunder, lightning and sleet and swirling vortexes in the sky with seas rising and falling all around them as though the whole of creation was at war with itself.

"This," her voice somehow cut through all the noise and cacophony as the numerous girls tried to hold onto something against the buffeting winds that were threatening to sweep them all away, "Is the Chaos that prevailed in the days before Y'Mir One-Pooint-Oh came online and restored everything back to a state of balance."

At once the elements fell silent, but now a gray pall was cast over everything, as though a looming shadow hovered over everything.

"What threw the world into turmoil was the death of King Uranus," Ganglot continued, "Wise ruler over all the Planes of Man. He was the living embodiment of chaos and order, a vast, powerful and terrible being who ruled like a tyrant over all that he surveyed, yet who let people do what they would without governance or law to guide them. In those days everyone did that which was good in their own eyes and screw Community Service, which may sound like a Libertarian paradise but is Hell for everyone who likes to sleep late at night without waking up in the morning with their throat cut."

They saw a face and form take shape among the clouds, of a man-like being whose beard was wild and whose eyes radiated an insatiable hunger that roved over everything and made Ranko feel the urge to hide herself away for fear of being ravished.

"He was a horny enough Bastard who would quite literally screw anything moving," Ganglot continued, "Which was why there were so many of his offspring in the world, especially the Titans. Of course to me and my sister Hild we had a special name for him, and that was…Daddy."

There was the equivalent of a collective shudder that went through the ranks of both Ranko and her counterpart sisters.

"He lived to a ripe old age that could be measured in the thousand of years," Ganglot continued, "But eventually he went the way of all mortal and immortal flesh. Meaning that his own son, Chronos, my Big Brother, decided to cut him off in his prime of life…namely his genitals, which may seem like the unkindest cut of all but was poetic allegory for the rude insult that Daddy paid to his mother, the lady Gaea. Unfortunately with the death of our mutual elder we found out the hard way that Dad was secretly holding all of reality together as he was the living embodiment of the Chaos Computer."

Ranko wondered at that point if she were the only one who uncomfortable felt like crossing her legs, having a better idea than most girls her age at just how "unkind" a cut it was for a son to go after the manhood of his own father.

"It was then that we learned the terrible truth of what lay beyond our reality, threatening us all with the looming threat of cosmic annihilation," Ganglot resumed, and now something else formed in the sky, a shambling black mass of writhing tentacles with multiple mouths and eye stocks peering down at them from a lofty height that was deceptively near-yet-far, as though from a vast distance away it was peering in with a gaping appetite for plunder. "That ugly bastard you see before you is what exists outside the Worlds of Light and Shadow from which all of you hail. The Old Ones, who are older than our Universe, and who exist only to destroy all of our creation.,"

Ranko hardly needed to be informed of that, having had multiple past encounters with the horrors of the Outer Dark. But nonetheless she swallowed thickly on a dry mouth and privately hoped that it was only a simulation.

"Realizing that, in the absence of Uranus, we were facing universe-wide extinction," Ganglot resumed, "We created Y'Mir, and later Yggdrasil, as a means for coping with the demise of our benefactor and protector. The machines did what none of us was powerful enough to do for ourselves, and later on we came up with a variety of creative software programs that helped augment and support the functioning of the Great Computer. The Tree of Life Operating System creates and maintains the Twenty-Two dimensions and Eleven Worlds that comprise reality and is responsible for the Multiverse, the worlds of Shadow that follow the Great Pattern of the Universal City that is known as the City of Amber."

"So everything is logical and well maintained throughout the cosmos because of this system and its variations?" Longrain asked, though she phrased it more as a statement.

"Yes, but like any Computer it has bugs and viruses and is subject to continual hack attacks by outside influences," Ganglot continued, "Meaning the Lords of Chaos, who are servants of the Old Ones. To combat this the Lords of Order…meaning myself and my compatriots…created a number of Anti-Viral software programs that continually create antigens to combat the influences of the Minions of Chaos. Mind you, a little bit of Chaos is necessary to the healthy running of the system as Free Will and other related concepts make it possible for life to be as complex and interesting as it is. And without a bit of conflict to spice things up the Universe would be a very dull place indeed."

"Antigens?" Lamiel asked.

"One program we began is known as the Seven Pillars Program," Ganglot continued, "Seven being a magical number that is related to the Pyramid, which resulted in the creation of a being we know as the Champion Eternal. Essentially, the Champion appears at times when the Universe is threatened by an imbalance of forces, and the task of the Champion is to restore Balance to the creation. The Champion is known by the possession of a powerful instrument of fate called the Sword of the Balance, which takes a variety of different forms depending on whether there is an excess of one of six different competing forces…Law and Chaos, Light and Darkness, Good and Evil."

"Light and darkness?" Rage asked.

"Good and Evil?" Viola wondered.

"Law and Chaos are self-explanatory," Ganglot explained, "As are Darkness and Light. Each of you is a composition of elements in which some Order and Light is mixed with Chaos and Shadow. But Good and Evil are the real determinates. Good is when order is balanced against Chaos, where one element does not dominate the other to the exclusion of Free Will. Too much order is static, too little is unstructured. Light and Shadow behave as the Yin and Yang in Taoist mysticism…all of creation is built on varying mixtures of the Grey that forms when Vibration fills the void of the Ether. But Evil is when these elements are dramatically out of harmony and life spirals out of control and destruction is eminent. When that happens life itself becomes impossible and disease corrupts the healthy tissues. It is the acceleration of Entropy beyond the point of sustaining life in the body. Or it can be the disintegration of the integrity of the soul. It is the wasting of energies, the dissipation of vitality."

She paused and looked directly at Viola, "Am I getting through to you Child of the Darkness?"

"I'm sorry," Viola said, "It just sounds like one of those boring, pointless lectures I've had to sit through for an eternity where my Elders try and convince me that there is value to human life."

"Sorry then if we are boring you," Ganglot replied, "I realize that, in the world that you inhabit, a moral sense must seem like a quaint, ridiculous notion that impedes the behavior of a ruthless and ambitious thing like you who imagines things like that only exist to frighten gullible children."

She pointed at the sky where the writhing tentacle monster yet hovered.

"I am not trying to be dismissive," Viola replied, "But I have yet to hear convincing proof that what you say holds any value."

"Outside of my being old enough to have had to lecture young, presumptuous upstarts such as you to the point where you seem like grains of sand on a beach beneath my talons?" Ganglot turned to the others and said, "Your sister harbors doubt that the Old Ones are as rapacious and untrustworthy as I know them to be from first-hand experience. Perhaps one of you might enlighten her as to why these monsters are never to be trusted?"

"I know," Ranko replied, "It's because they really don't have anything in common with us. They are totally alien to everything with which we can relate. Money doesn't mean squat to them since they have no use for it, outside of bribing minions with thoughts of dollar signs dangled before their eyes, like Lottery numbers in a sweepstakes raffle. They just lure you in…and then they eat you."

"By eat you mean that they consume your very essence and render it to nothing," Lamiel said, "I, too, have heard of their cruelty and deceitfulness, and that no one ever profits from dealing with these monsters. They lie to gain advantage and then betray those who have faith in them…because it is simply in their nature."

"We Demons know well that the Old Ones are the Rot at the Center of Creation," Rage averred softly, "Some Tribes make pacts with the Chaos Lords and rue it in the end. The Old Ones never keep their promises and live only to betray those who place hope in them." She sneered, "It even amuses some of us how many humans fall for their whispering and their honeyed lies, tempting the dark elements of the soul to draw in those of a bent and twisted nature. Indeed, many who delight in carnage and destruction do not care that their end is naught, for they are Nihilists who believe in nothing, and Nothing is what they are ultimately to be given."

"We Beasts despise the Rot and Carnage of the Old Ones," Lamyra spat, "We thrive on perversity but we cherish our own lives and would not see an end to the pleasure of existence for the sake of the emptiness that follows in the wake of the Old Ones and their rampages."

"Chaos Lords are bad news," said Wild Rice, "Everyone knows where I come from that the Old Ones are the death of all pleasure and an end to the fun that life provides. They are a cancer and a sickness that thrives on misery and an end to the Great Party of existence."

"Even Stone rots and decays when the Old Ones are involved," Rhonda said grimly, "They accelerate the breakdown of structure and make it possible for even the mountains and rivers to fall away, sometimes not even leaving deserts…"

"We have a term for them in my world as well," said Longrain, cutting off yet another one of the giant girl's near endless expositions, "Defracturing Reality, a force opposing the harmony of the Collective."

"Our word for them is Dissolution," said Ran, "What happens when a Doodle or a Sketch meets the Eraser or is Dipped and goes to meet the Great Composter that reduces all into the Nothing."

"That's what you remind me of," Ranko suddenly spoke up, looking at the two-dimensional girl, "You're a Toon!"

"That is one term Noids like you have for me, Five-Fingers," the other girl smiled, holding up a hand that had only four digits…thee main fingers and a thumb, which was a detail that Ranko had missed up to that very minute.

"I think I see what the rest of you are getting at," said Lamda, "Orcs and Trolls worship something that they call The Darkness, and they seem to take great delight in tormenting other life forms who fall prey to their degenerate nature."

"I'm afraid that I cannot relate to what the rest of you may have experienced," said Ashura, "But I suppose the nearest equivalent if what we reduce our enemies to when we grind them under our heel in the heat of victorious battle."

"So there you have it," Ganglot replied, "A consensus among you girls that summarizes just why it is a bad idea to think of seeking an advantage with the Old Ones," Ganglot said to Viola, "Though if you continue to doubt us all then by all means…be our guest and see if you can be the first to come out on top of one of their business dealings."

Viola looked neutral in her expression but said, "You mentioned something about a Champion Eternal?"

"Yes indeed," Ganglot resumed, "But there is also another force known as The Dragon. It is a power that any of you might tap into if you have a special affinity for the Dragon's Chi, which can be quite intoxicating for a martial artist. In addition to this there is the Hero of a Thousand faces…quite literally meaning an aspect to Humanity that anyone, even the most common and low born, may channel in a moment of crisis. It comes into play when an individual's entire being crystallizes on a heroic ideal and is willing to sacrifice all for the sake of another. Behaving foolishly is how I believe you would term it, Viola."

The sharp-featured black and white character just glared back at the Oni Princess and said nothing.

"Then, of course, there is the Nexus," Ganglot said with more gravity in her voice, "An individual selected by Fate to be the Catalyst for change, a Free Agent, if you will, who by his or her very nature sparks dynamic action and causes things to move in a direction that is often positive and life enhancing."

"Or, by the same token," Lamiel said, "A Nexus can bring about the destruction of all he or she loves if their choices are not for the better."

"Well said," Ganglot smiled as though a star pupil had just given the correct answer, "An additional program is the Hero/Villain Symbiotic program. Quite literally the Computer arranges for circumstances where a Champion may be born who is guided by either the Heroic or Villain star to become an extraordinary player in the great chessboard of life. Free Will grants the Hero or Villain a set of roles that they can choose to play or deny, if it is in their nature. But their fundamental function is to shake things up and cause things to happen that a Nexus alone cannot be responsible for since there are fewer of you and so many crisis points in the creations that need serious attention."

"Sounds like Father fits somewhere into the description of one of those programs," Lamyra smiled.

"How right you are," Ganglot smiled, "Your fathers, respectively speaking, are both Nexus and/or Hero and Villain, depending on how you choose to view their activities. And each of you is a Nexus child in your own right who carries on the legacy of your elders."

There were surprised reactions and murmured commentaries, but Ranko just said, "So what about me?"

"Ah," Ganglot revealed her fangs as she smiled, "You are Hero, Champion, Nexus and Time Agent all rolled into one. The Computer likes you very much, Ranko darling…which I suppose has good and bad qualities and can either be seen as a blessing or a curse from different perspectives."

"Plus I have close ties to the power of the Dragon," Ranko noted.

"I was just getting around to mentioning that," Ganglot raised a clawed finger, "Of course like most heroes you have your faults and personal failings, and not everyone you encounter would term you as a good guy as your interests work at cross purposes with their own. But you come descended from a long line of troublemakers and rogues who have made life very interesting on the mortal realm for countless decades. You should take pride in that if nothing else, for the Universe has favored you with the gift of enjoying a great adventure."

"Not to mention lots of great sex along the way," Ranko noted.

"That too," Ganglot dismissed the gloomy setting and then turned to survey the ruins all around them, "In the old days we were largely winging it, making it up as we went with only the vaguest idea of what we were doing. Time has given us the advantage of hindsight…Epimethius rather than Prometheus, to go by the name of one of my favorite teachers back when I was taking lessons in Metaphysics. My old Professor would no doubt be scolding me for many of the mistakes I have made over the years, or praising me for some of my accomplishments. Of course he had that fling with Pandora that blew up in his face, like the box his brother opened when he should not have, spilling out that Viral contagion that we spent the next few millennia trying to clean up…"

"There is a point to this," Longrain said, which sounded almost like a question.

"I'm getting to that," Ganglot responded, "What I was about to say was that, when we Cold-Started Y'Mir for the first time we required a 'volunteer' to serve as the catalytic agent to power up the hard drive. In the old days that meant the sacrifice of the life of a young girl who was strapped to the altar and cut open so that her entrails could be spilled out and dissected for a prognostic/diagnostic analysis just prior to system initialization…"

"What?" Lamiel said, "How horrible!"

"Barbaric," Lamda snorted.

"Such a waste of a morsel," Lamyra averred.

"Shocking," Rhonda said, "My tribe hasn't practiced humans sacrifice in years…not since my Great Grand-uncle Kelly offered Cousin Helga up to the Lake Serpent to bribe it to stop gobbling up all the fish needed by our village…and the poor thing wound up choking to death. Of course I hear sea monster can be very tasty…"

"Hey, if the girl volunteered…" Wild Rice suggested.

"As I said," Ganglot said archly, "That was in the Old Days when we did not know any better. But since that time we've discovered an even more powerful means for jump-starting a computer, one that produces a hundred times more energy than the sudden burst of life that is shed at the moment of death, and one that leaves the power source alive and healthy afterwards."

Ranko suddenly knew what it was, "Sex!"

"Exactly!" Ganglot grinned, "Sexual energy is the key to restarting the Yggdrasil system when it is forced into a total power down, especially if all the reserve battery power has been dissipated. Of course two girls going at it hot and heavy can generate that energy. But it usually works in the Guy-Girl thing that is a little bit more conventional, even if the power produced is of a somewhat different nature."

"How is that so?" asked Lamyra.

"Oh, I know!:" Wild Rise waved her hand, "I got special high marks for this in Tantric Yoga when I was earning my degree as a Sexperologist!"

"As a what?" Lamda asked of the naked human girl sitting near to her, who smiled a lot and was a bit too casual with the hands.

"They say that every human being is like a magnet with a Positive and Negative charged pole at either end," Wild Rice answered, "Two differently charged magnets create a static charge, and sometimes similar charges are repellant. But if you face two girls in a classic sixty-nine position and bury both of their faces in each others crotches you create a circuit that flows dynamically with their tongues being used to stimulate the charge. It's sometimes hard to maintain this since one or the other girl might climax prematurely, but when both go off together the energy they produce can be really explosive. Not to mention very tasty."

Longrain seemed to look wide-eyed at this, and even Viola looked at the naked girl askance, as it seemed that she was speaking from experience and not merely conjecture.

"Where did you say that you were from again?" asked Lamiel.

"Uxal," Wild Rice replied.

"Uxal?" Rage reacted in shock, then shuddered slightly and added, "No further questions."

"A very good answer," Ganglot said, "But there are many positions that two girls may adopt that will produce great amounts of energy. I should know, I've tried them all over the years," she grinned, "My favorite is the Scissors pose where you face the other girl and set your pussies up against one another…"

"Oh, I love that one,," Ranko said passionately, only to notice the odd looks she was getting from the others, at which she hastily amended, "Ah…well, it is one of my favorites…"

"Of course, as I said before," Ganglot smiled, "Two girls can definitely spark a lot of energy together…but it works just as well, if somewhat differently, when one of the partners is Male."

There was a rumbling in the sky, and all the various version of Ranko stared up at an ominous cloud, and one moment later they were all simultaneously drenched by a sudden downpour. Much complaining resulted, but when the rain had passed they all looked at one another in surprise, for every one of the different versions of the same essential person had undergone an abrupt gender switch, and now it was eleven boys who were looking at one another with mutually surprised expressions.

"Now do you understand why I called for this meeting?" Ganglot asked, folding the umbrella that she had produced over herself, and shaking it free of remaining moisture, "The Dragon has touched all of you in a similar like manner."

Ranko-kun had to admit that this was more than a bit of an eye-opener, but He saw as well that the others were beginning to come around to understanding something that those who traveled with the Oni Princess learned sooner or later that was very instructive.

That being that you never let your guard down in her presence, a mistake that was generally paid for when the Oni pulled a stunt like this, however well meaning and purposeful it was to the greater benefit of all, because her sense of humor was almost as acutely refined as her sense of cosmic justice…

The Big Day had finally arrived for the match between the Golden Pair and the members of the Tendo Dojo. Mikado and Azusa were working out while Ukyo, Nabiki, Ranma, Kasumi and Kodachi appeared upon the field of ice.

Which prompted Senzenen to ask, "Are you intending to fight us all at once or come at us one by one?"

"Change of plans, Miki the Molester," Ranma smiled.

Senzenen frowned, "That's Mikado, you insulting…" he got control over his temper and said, "What change of plans?"

"We're doing this Tag-Team," Ranma said, "Because our Sensei thinks that we should get this over with in one big battle. Ukyo and Nabiki will go first, followed by Me and Kasumi with Kodachi serving as our alternate. Any problems with that?"

"Five against two?" Mikado arched his eyebrows, "How intriguing."

"Hey, don't tell me the Big Bad Golden Pair is actually afraid of those odds?" Ranma sneered.

"Not in the least, Peasant," Senzenen replied, "I look forward to our double victory, and to wiping that smug look off of your face. And, I suppose, it does make sense after a fashion…you being the only Man among your group, much though I suspect that Kuonji is twice the man that you will prove to be."

"You just keep dreaming that, Sugar," Ukyo called out smugly, "You don't know how much a man Ranchan really is…and you never will either."

Mikado frowned, sensing something in the contented looks on the faces of those four beauties that he found disturbing. It was like that preening, self-contented expression on Ranma's face that Senzenen somehow found even more unnerving, and which made him want to smash that face in very badly.

Instead he said, "Azusa…"

"Yes, Miki?" his partner chirped.

"Do you really feel ready for this?" he asked dubiously, unable to help wondering how even she could have recovered so completely from the ordeal of a few days past.

"Sure thing," Azusa seemed oblivious to the purpose of his question.

Mikado himself was not so self-assured. There was definitely something wrong, something that was a bit more "off" about his partner than was usually the case. Oblivious might be the natural condition of the frilly haired Lolli girl, but even for Azusa this was carrying things a bit much.

To his surprise Ranma read his expression and he asked aloud, "Is she really up to this? I won't say nothing if you…"

"I told Kuonji that we have no choice," Senzenen wondered at how his opponent could go from being so deeply irritating to almost sounding brotherly in the span of a few seconds. But aloud he said, "To your corner. This match begins immediately when the referee calls it to commence."

"Okay," Ranma said, turning away, "Your call."

A female announcer appeared upon the ice rink with microphone in hand and began to call out and introduce the participants in the match, which had a surprisingly high attendance as it seemed as though half of Nerima had turned out to watch the looming "Battle of the Ages." Ranma nodded to his female "fiancée brigade" before turning to look at the near-packed seating arrangements, murmuring softly, "Wow, what a turn out. I ain't bothered by having an audience, but this just ain't believable."

Ukyo turned to Nabiki and said, "Is any of this your doing, Sugar?"

"I…might have had something to do with it," Nabiki said evasively, smiling a bit as she spotted her friends, Ryonami and Hitome, working the crowds and collecting on bets, which looked to either make a real killing with this lot…

Or to bankrupt her whole operation entirely.

"My, there certainly do appear to be a lot of fans of Mikado-san and Azusa," Kasumi noted, spying the numerous banners and signs held up by both male and female enthusiasts.

"Partisans for the heretofore invincible winning team," Kodachi murmured, then added more darkly, "Let us crush their spirits and grind their ambitions into the dust once and forever, my beloveds."

"Ah…right," Ranma was more than a little bit worried about his raven-haired fiancée, who harbored an understandable grudge against Senzenen and was not above using dirty means to achieve her ends. He knew that she would bear watching if only for her own sake…and definitely not Mikado's.

"Better pull back to the side and wait for Nab-chan and me to signal if we need help, Sugar," Ukyo urged, turning to regard Senzenen with her own grudge to score, adding, "This round is on me."

"Your call, Ucchan," Ranma said as he, Kasumi and Kodachi drew back on the sidelines, "Luck to you and 'Biki."

"Stop calling me 'Biki, Stud," Nabiki teased back, feeling elevated levels of excitement at being able to openly acknowledge her feelings for once, rather than to pine away and fume impotently from the bleachers.

His smile was all the encouragement that she needed as she turned to Ukyo and said, "Just like in practice?"

"Better than that, I hope," Ukyo replied, and together they turned to confront the Golden Pair as the announcer and the referee concurred that it was time to get things underway.

Off to the side, however, Ranma turned to his other two lady companions and said tensely, "Wait for my signal before we jump in. You got that, 'Dachi?"

"Jump in?" Kasumi asked, "You mean…?"

"You have no intention of waiting for Ukyo to make the call," Kodachi fathomed at once.

"Hey, I know my Buddy pretty well," Ranma turned around, "She'd never call for backup, not even if she were hurting. So I'm going in whether she likes it or not just as soon as I think she needs the break."

"Of course," Kasumi smiled, "We understand completely."

"After all," Kodachi said, "She is the same as you, and we know that you would sooner lose both legs than beg anyone for support."

Ranma sniffed, "I guess I'm a pretty lucky guy, surrounding myself with Girls who know me pretty well."

"It's just a matter of good taste and excellent breeding," Kodachi preened, exchanging a smile with Kasumi, who implicitly knew the aristocrat's mind and shared her sentiments, exactly as mutual lovers were supposed to do.

Unbeknownst to them, however, others were similarly concerned with recent events, among whom were Ryoga and his blushing new iinazuke, Kaori.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryoga asked, "Interfering in a manly dual isn't a proper thing for us to get involved with, Kaori-chan?"

"I am well aware of that," Koair replied, "But consider the consequences to us should your brother and his fiancees meet with crushing defeat. My father may see it as a reason to nullify our arrangement, and then I would be trapped with going back to my original engagement to Ranma. Do you wish that?"

Ryoga bristled, "No way. I would sooner die than lose you."

"I know," Kaori smiled back, feeling a strong affection for this man who had impressed her from their very first meeting, "So, this is what I am proposing we should do..."

Back in the locker area Shampoo was looking at herself in a mirror and studying the outfit that her Airen had chosen for her, turning sideways and hoping that the fabric would hold, just so long as she did not breathe too deeply in the chest area.

"You is certain you wish do this, Akane?" she asked of the other girl getting dressed and ready.

"Positive," Akane replied, "I trust Kasumi to do everything she can out there, and Ranma will probably give it his best shot. But that Senzenen guy is tough according to Ukyo, and I'm a little worried about Kodachi."

"Crazy Rose girl?" Shampoo asked as she turned around and slipped her arms about the waist of her now fully declared Airen, "Why you think of her when you have Shampoo?"

Akane found the Amazon's face looming before her but for once did not shy away, having finally come to accept that some things in life were all but inevitable. She instead slipped her own arms around the other girl's waist and said, "Not in the way you're thinking. But I'm the only one here who's actually fought with Kodachi in a serious match, and even if she's recovered from what she was like back then...I'd be little worried going up against her with as much of a grudge as she's got against Mikado."

Shampoo gave her Airen a sober look and said, "Think maybe she decide take head of boy who dishonor her? Is very Amazon. Shampoo know she take both head if boy do to her what Stupid boy did to Rose Girl."

"Now there's a scary mental image," Akane grimaced, "But yeah...Kodachi may have reformed, but I doulbt she's lost her knack for pulling surprises in a fight, and when she gets mad enough she fights real dirty."

"Then you count on Shampoo to help you, Airen," Shampoo replied, moving her lips up to nuzzle the lips of the other girl, "Shampoo back Airen with all she have."

"I was sort of counting on that," Akane murmured, right before their lips touched, and then a kiss began the like of which would have turned Senzenen green with envy...

Off in the bleachers above this romantic moment the young Immortal named Leona, overbalanced with snacks piled up on a tray, was saying, "I think I got everything. What did I miss?"

"Nothing as yet, me Luv," Erin replied as she sat beside Sanjiro, who was gnawing on a salted pretzel and enjoying some of the imported Saki in a flask that he had bought from a merchant in Hokkaido.

"Things are just beginning," Sanjiro said after washing down a mouth full of pretzel, "No actual blows have been exchanged, yet you can see from the postures and the stances why the Golden Pair are the obvious favorites to win."

"Well, call me a dumb American, but my bet's on the underdog," Leona said as she carefully distributed her tray full of goods without spilling anything this time, "That guy may be handsome but he's way too slick, and Ukyo's a friend, so it's only natural to support her."

"Loyalty be a fair good thing, Luv," Erin replied, "Just hope y'did nae put too much O' a stake down in case th' Odds play out."

"Naw, just enough to pay for dinner," Leona replied, not bothering to add that it was a three-to-one bet, and the amount she paid would have made for three full dinners, which meant the pay-out, if she won, would be worth a full course spread at a fancy restaurant.

Up above them, perched among the girders of the scaffolding, (and concealed from mortal eyes by numerous enchantments) Peorth glanced around and said, "What's keeping that Oni. She's going to miss the show when it gets started."

"Patience," Kishijoten replied, "Ganglot said she had important business to attend, so she will show up at the appropriate time, making her usual excuses and bringing along a friend for the ride."

"Just the same," said Siren, holding up a crystal ball, "I'm recording this on Slow Crystal just so she doesn't miss anything significant."

And-farther still in a booth box overlooking the arena, Cybele sipped from a glass of wine and said, "All of the players are in place, it seems…save only for my annoying Mother-in-law. This should be very interesting. I wonder what move Senzenen will use first to winnow out the competition?"

"You don't think he might feel compelled to betray us, do you, my Lady?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him," Cybele smiled sinisterly, "After all, his father will be in attendance, and we wouldn't want anything to happen to the old boy, now would we?"

"I have positioned agents near at hand to see that something does if you should wish it, my lady," Shimesu Karada replied with a faint conspiratorial smile, "And if it should we already have drawn up the documents with his signature in place designating the firm as the primal beneficiary of his estate."

"Then everything is in place," Cybele smiled, turning her gaze towards the group positioned on the sideline before adding, "But remember, if things move according to plan, I want the Tendo girl taken alive. You can do what you like with the others, but the child in her belly must be mine. Do you understand this?"

"Certainly, my lady," Shimesu answered, "This should be the most significant event in the history of Combat Skating. And, sadly, by far the most tragic."

"I'm counting on you that it will be," Cybele averred, her crimson eyes flashing with sinister fires as she waited the chance to unleash Hell upon the competitors…after she had gotten her satisfaction at witnessing the total humiliation of the Tendo school, for her greater glory and personal satisfaction…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Crony Chronicles for Dummies: shadowmane

At long, long, long, long last the skating match is finally here, but will everything go as planned by Cybele and her cronies or do the Gods (and Oni) have a few tricks up their sleeves that have yet to be factored in? Can Ukyo and Nabiki succeed in striking a blow for Womanhood against Mikado the Molester-ah-Senzenen? Or are they destined to be added to the Kissing Bandit's roster of past conquests? And will Ranma even get a shot this time or have to take a back seat to his own burgeoning harem? Be here next time for: "Lost in the Spaces," or "Swiss Knife Family Saotome?"

Be there!

X


	41. Chapter 41

_Tsundere41_

_Thunder in the Mountains_

_By_

_Jim R. Bader_

_DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…_

_"…So, anyway," Ganglot said as they stepped back into the Between-Dimension stronghold of the Time Patrol Central, "We're back where we started, safe and sound, and no harm rendered." _

_"Yeah, thanks, Aunt Ganglot," Ranko said, "You've given me a lot to think about. Even one of Mom's lectures never showed me that much about the kind of reality we live in." _

_"Yes, well, my intention was to enlighten you on matters that you have every right to know," Ganglot said as they arrived back at the conference room itself, "Living as you do in the sheltered environment of Null Space doesn't really equip one to deal with the multiple layers of our reality and…oh my…" she glanced down, just as the floor began to illuminate and a pictographic magic circle formed around her feet. _

_Ranko instinctively jumped sideways just in time as a sealing spell flared up to surround the Oni Princess. She then whirled around and said, "MOM! I was just talking with her! Do you have to interrupt?" _

_Nabiki stood there with arms folded beneath her chest, cross expression in place while she stood framed by Ranma and Ryoga, who both seemed all too willing to defer to her as their immediate Supervisor looked very angry. _

_"Ranko," she said very softly, but with a low growl implied in her tone, "I believe that I put you on suspension. You were grounded. So why did you permit yourself to be taken on an unauthorized field trip without clearing it with me in advance?" _

_Ganglot looked past the energy cage containing her and said, "Uh oh…Busted." _

_"I'll deal with you after I get an answer," Nabiki said without even looking in the Oni's direction. _

_"Mom," Ranko looked at her guardian, "She wasn't doing anything bad with me, In fact I learned a lot…" _

_"And had encounters with ten different variations of yourself, I see," Nabiki said, "Including versions so strange and alien that they defied your understanding of what comprises reality." _

_Ranko paused with her mouth open, and Ganglot said, "You Lore Masters really think you know everything. Of course you do, but that's hardly the point…" _

_"Mom, I would have asked you for permission," Ranko said, "But you and Dad were…kind of busy, and you couldn't be reached…" _

_Her father started to open his mouth, paused and glanced at his wife, then thought better about it. _

_But Ryoga was just a bit more emboldened to say, "She does have a point…and I sort of…cleared it for you in your absense." _

_Nabiki slowly turned and glared at him, and he winced a bit but held his ground, saying, "Well, after all, she is my Grandmother." _

_"Mom," Ranko tried again, "Don't take it out on Ganglot just because she thought I should know stuff that you've never gotten around to tell me about." _

_"There is a reason why I haven't yet included your studies to include Multi-Planar travel," Nabiki said, "For one thing it is very advanced and even I had to wait years before my Mentor felt that I was prepared to meet myself on those other levels." _

_"Yeah, but with Ganglot as my guide…where was the problem?" Ranko asked. _

_"Ganglot is the problem," Ranma answered. _

_Nabiki frowned, "Having an Elder God as your companion may offer you some protection against the risks involved with moving up and down the varying levels of reality. But I am still waiting to hear why my authority as your Mother has been compromised. This is clearly a violation of the hospitality that we extended to you when we granted you permission to come here on an advisory basis." _

_"Granted," Ganglot replied, "And I apologize. You are completely right and have every reason to feel angry. I took advantage of your distraction to lead the child with me on a short hop through time and space in order to provide her a necessary education." _

_"Necessary?" Nabiki asked, "I should be the one to decide that, don't you think?" _

_"Perhaps so, and if there were time for it I would have consulted with you and have gotten your support for this endeavor," Ganglot replied, "But the decision ultimately is not up to you…or to me either, sad to say." _

_"Huh?" Ranma said, "What do you mean?" _

_"That the fate of this child is not up to us, or even to you, her legendary father," Ganglot replied, "I sought only to arm her…but it is Yggdrasil itself who decides where she comes and goes." _

_"What?" Nabiki said, eyes widening as she said, "No…" _

_"Huh?" Ranko glanced down, feeling a familiar pulsing sensation, and then to her dismay she found herself vanishing into the tunnel-like void as though a wormhole opened up nnd briefly swallowed her, transporting her through the doorway of time to someplace…other. _

_"What the hell?" Ranma took a step forwardm "How did that happen? We're in the Citadel! This is Nul space, that shouldn't happen!" _

_"But obviously it did happen," Ryoga said, "Her pendant activated and pulled her back into the Timestream. But how? That's not supposed to be possible while we're inside the Citadel." _

_"It's not possible," Nabiki scowled, looking at Ganglot, "Unless someone opened a doorway into normal timespace/" _

_"Don't look at me," Ganglot shrugged, "I'm as surprised as you are. But I did have a sense that the Child was going to play a significant role in events that are taking place on our new Timeline." _

_"You're saying this is connected to what you and Kishijoten got going on?" Ranma demanded. _

_"I would certainly hope that it's what this was all about," Ganglot replied, "Because the alternative is considerably less pleasant." _

_"The alternative?" Ryoga asked. _

_"That there is somewhere else that is in need of her services," Nabiki replied grimly, "And given Yggdrasil's past history in employing Ranko's unique talents I would have to say that whatever it is it most likely will be a catastrophe of Biblical proportions…"_

_"Now it begins, Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer called out, "Kolhotz High's Golden Pair facing off against the Challengers, Team Saotome from Furinkan High School. And starting out for the first round are Team Saotome members Kuonji Ukyo and Tendo Nibiki. Let's see if these amateurs can last a minut against the undefeated champions of the Martial Arts Skating World…" _

_Ukyo was wondering much the same thing as she and Nabiki headed out to meet the Pair at the center of the arena. They knew the odds were long against them but they had been training for this moment for the better part of a week and so were better prepared than they had been at the beginning. _

_Which was a far cry from being totally prepared, but at least they had some vague idea of what they were up against this time around as opposed to flying blind into the maw of battle. _

_Nabiki, who was less of a fighter than a tactitian, had nonetheless sized the Pair up and was not at all surprised when their initial attack consisted of Azusa aproaching Senzenen and then leaping up into his embrace as he lifted her to his shoulder and then swung her around to lash out with both legs aimed at the pair moving so obligingly into the range of this attack. _

_But Nabiki, the moment she saw Azusa move, moved with her knees thrust forward and threw her body backwards so that she could skate beneath Azusa as the girl went sailing harmlessly over her head. Nabiki reached back and gripped the heels of her skates with her hands and held her body like this as she tilted sideways and curved around in an arc, then let go and extended one leg to turn her body sideways in order to break her momentum and used the energy to right herself as she finished coming about in a lateral trajectory that brought her onto the blinde side of Senzenen. _

_Ukyo met the threat a bit more directly by turning her body to the side and sliding her baker's peel off of her back to thrust to the side as Azusa tried to kick at her but wound up banging her shins against the metal. _

_Azusa yelped and Sensenen lost his hold on her as the curly haired girl fell onto the ice, rubbing her bruised shins while skidding off on her butt for a fair distance. Senzenen was just taking stock of this and wondering if his partner was hit when he caught a flash of movement out of one eye and started to turn around… _

_And felt Nabiki's fist impact against his lower rib-cage, a glancing blow that lacked the force that she had intended to use as she had aimed at his solar plexus, but which stunned him and knocked the wind out of his lungs so that he doubled over while his assailant move on past him with a mildly satisfied expression. _

_Senzenen hardly had time to register his shock when he saw Ukyo coming up at him and with great self control he managed to brace himself as the Baker's Peel hit full in the face and sent him skidding backwards. _

_The crowd gasped in surprise and the announcer cried, "Oooh…Emperor Senzenen just got Crowned by the challengers! Good display of double-teaming, and the Champion hardly even saw it coming!" _

_And at the far end of the court the defending pair heard the more encouraging voice of Ranma call out, "Good going, Guys! That's the way to do it!" _

_"Nice one- Sugar," Ukyo said as she and Nabiki moved in to "High Five" one another. _

_"Genius at work," Nabiki replied, justifiably preening at the praise from both quarters, "You landed a good one yourself." _

_"No fair!" Azusa called out, "You're using a weapon!" _

_"And what do you call those things on your feet, Sugar?" Ukyo called back as she set her peel back in its holster. _

_"You could do a lot of damage to us if those blades connected with our faces," Nabiki replied, "And as you should know a girl needs to think about her looks." _

_Azusa's eyes flashed fire, and for a moment her "baby doll" persona gave way to something darker in her expression. _

_"How curious," Senzenen himself remarked, straightening out and flexing his shoulders with only a slight massage to his side and a tightness of his expression to indicate that he had taken any impact at all from the double teaming, "You did that well. I never saw it coming." _

_"Huh?" Nabiki said. _

_"No way," Ukyo was appalled at the recuperative powers of Senzenen. _

_"It seems that I was taking you both too lightly," Senzenen said as he stopped rubbing his side and let his hands fall to his sides, "But I am curious, Kuonji. Are you still posing yourself as a boy and leading this lovely young astray by your act?" _

_"Gee, I don't know?" Ukyo turned to Nabiki, "Am I leading you on do you think, Nab-chan?" _

_"Hmm…could be," Nabiki inclined her head and regarded her partner with an aloof expression, "Toying with my feelings, flashing me those killer looks, playing hard to get and turning on the smooze to try and tempt me into tempation…" _

_"The Smooze?" Ukyo arched an eyebrow, "I smooze?" _

_"Seriously smooze," Nabiki grinned, "Of course last night you let it all down and gave me the big Smoulder." _

_"Is that what you're calling it?" Ukyo asked, "And here I thought you were the one who liked to flaunt your wares and bend me around your little pinky." _

_"You think I can?" Nabiki asked, "I'd love to try that…" _

_"Enough of this!" Senzenen bristled, sensing that these two were having a joke at his expense. _

_"Yeah, why are you two flirting like that when you're both girls?" Azusa asked as she moved up to the side of her partner. _

_"Flirting?" Ukyo blinked. _

_"I don't know?" Nabiki asked, "Because it's fun?" _

_"Kuonji," Senzenen asked, "What exactly is your relationship with this woman?" _

_"Nab-chan?" Ukyo said, "She's my fiancee." _

_Senzenen blinked and Azusa said, "Fiancee?" _

_"Yeah," Nabiki said, "Though she didn't do it the usual way by getting down on one knee and offering me a ring and all of that." _

_"Oh yeah?" Ukyo said, "I forgot to do that?" _

_"I was hoping for at least a dozen karats," Nabiki informed her. _

_"Stop toying with me!" Senzenen snarled. _

_"Hey, this is not about you, Jackass," Ukyo said, "This is between me and my fiancee." _

_"You two are sick," Azusa wrinkled her nose. _

_"That's funny, coming from a klepto like you," Nabiki replied, "And now that we've stalled for time and given you a chance to recover your wind, what say we get this over with so my partner and I can get back to discussing the size of my diamond." _

_"Oh, Diamonds she wants now," Ukyo said, turning to Senzenen and smiling, "Let's do this, Sugar, and this time no weapons, just fists." _

_"You got lucky with your first strike," Senzenen said as he struck a pose, "But if you thought to take down the Golden Pair with that cheapshot display you are very much mistaken." _

_Azusa moved up beside him as he said this and then she hopped up on his side as he easily lifted her up onto his shoulder, and then the both of them assumed matching poses as Nabiki and Ukyo stood ready to see what next would be unleashed upon them. _

_Off to the side Ranma said, "Oh man…I wish that was me facing that creep. I don't like letting Ucchan and Nabiki be the ones who take the first shot at these guys." _

_"Patience, Ranma," Kasumi urged, "We all agreed to take turns like this, and Ukyo insisted that she wanted to have the first round up against him." _

_"And Nabiki would not let her do this alone," Kodachi said, "Which implies a good deal more about the level of their commitment than I think either one of them would care to admit." _

_"Let's do this like we practiced, Sugar," Ukyo said as she reached out and took Nabiki by the hand, then began to swing about even as Senzenen and Azusa came at them, only to have Senzenen launch his partner by hurling her high into the air, then darting in past Nabiki's guard as he came in at Ukyo and forced her back into his embrace as the chef was surprised and momentarily lost her grip upon her partner. _

_"Got you now," Senzenen said with a smile, his face only inches away from her own. _

_"My words exactly," Ukyo said as she recovered from her surprise, falling backwards and bringing both legs up to catch Senzenen with her knees as she flipped about and threw him for a loop. _

_Nabiki recovered her bearings, only to look up in time to see Azusa hurtling at her with a kick to her face that Nabiki narrowly avoided by turning her body to the side and spinning about on her axis so that her opponent missed her entirely. Then each girl lashed out with a backward kick that each missed their target, prompting a quick sparring match that ensued as each girl tried to seek a quick blow past the defenses of the other. _

_Senzenen managed to recover from his throw iin mid air and alighted on the ice, perfectly poised and managing to maintain his cool while Ukyo straightened out and assumed a crouching posture and waited for her foe to renew their part of the struggle. _

_But Senzenen merely pulled a pocket comb out of his jacket and began to style his hair, saying, "I almost had you that time. You're so used to people being deceived by your Bishonen looks that you forgot to defend yourself in the one place that no woman can escape when they go up against the great Senzenen Mikado." _

_"Man, you are just full of yourself," Ukyo growled, "You're even worse than you were the first time we fought." _

_"That was not a fight," Senzenen replied, "It was a farce. But had I known then your true gender then I would have made the sport more interesting and claimed your lips along with those of your charming partner." _

_"In your dreams," Ukyo said, then paused and asked, "Nab-chan, do you need help?" _

_"Stick to the plan and leave me to concentrate on this Floozy," Nabiki tersely shot back from where she and Azusa were trading blows to the point where it almost looked as though they were dancing. _

_"How absurd," Senzenen said, "You two are no match for us. And why deny yourself for the sake of some boy who abandoned you long ago?" _

_"So, you heard about that, huh?" Ukyo smiled tersely, "Old information. Ranchan and me have patched things up, so it's no longer a problem." _

_"Oh?" Senzenen asked, "When why continue to dress in clothing that does not flatter the real you? Why continue to wear masculine attire?" _

_"Force of habit, mostly," Ukyo replied, moving to a different stance, "But when I dress like a girl it'll be because I want to look like that. Not to give an invitation to a lecher like you. I'm saving myself strictly for Ranchan." _

_"Excuse me?" Senzenen blinked, "For him? But…what about your partner?" _

_"Same difference," Ukyo replied, "And you can forget about stealing my first kiss. Ranma honey already beat you to it." _

_"That Churl," Senzenen frowned, risking a glance in Ranma's direction, "Claiming the favors from you…and what of these other young women?" _

_"Packaged deal," said Nabiki, who finally found the opening she needed and aimed a hand in past Azusa's guard that did not connect with her face until she reversed direcitons and turned it into a backward slap that sent the other girl skitting back several inches. _

_Ukyo thought she saw an opening and charged, but Senzenen altered his stance and moved to the side, and before the chef could catch herself and reverse directions her foe went arcing to the side, not looking to gain advantage with her but rather taking advantage of an unguarded moment from Nabiki. _

_"Nab-chan!" Ukyo belatedly cried, "Watch out!" _

_The middle sister of the Tendo house started to turn as she heard the warning and sensed the approach, but Senzenen was faster than expected and quite literally swept her off of her feet, pulling her back into a clench by doubling her backwards so that she had no escape as he brought his face up towards her. _

_"Then how about you, my lovely lady of the page cut?" he asked as he brought his face up against hers. _

_"Nab-chan-NOOOQ" Ukyo cried, feeling something inside her breast begin to lurch. _

_But Senzenen recoiled and his eyes bulged around, and to Ukyo's surprise his mouth was ccovered by a patch of duct tape that caused him to make muffled sounds of dismay. _

_"Gotcha!" Nabiki grinned, holding up the roll of duct tape, which same she looped around one wrist then worked herself free of his grip and promptly began to skate around him, looping his arms together and then spinning him like a top until he was half-mummified in its embrace. _

_Ukyo's face went from dismayed to astonished, and then she said, "What-the…?" _

_"Saotome Special School Final Attack," Nabiki said proudly as though making a stage production out of presenting the wound up and hapless Senzzenen, "The Masher Stasher Duct Tape defence maneuver, my own special innovation." _

_"Whoah," Ranma said from where he stood observing these exchanges, "Never even saw that one coming." _

_"Neither did Senzenen," Kodachi said with evident approval. _

_"Wait to go, Little Sister!" Kasumi cupped her mouth and called out, "I'm so proud of you, Nabiki!" _

_"Hey…wait!" Ranma saw something and cried, "Watch out!" _

_Ukyo saw a movement and was just a bit behind Ranma in saying, "NAB-CHAN!" _

_"Huh?" Nabiki saw Azusa hurtling through the air right at her and ducked to the side, only to discover that she was not the target of the downward slashing kick. The curly haireed girl's skate sliced through the roll of duct tape, freeing Senzenen, who wasted no time pulling strips off of his clothing with an indignant cry made only compehensible when he got to the tape that was covering his mouth. _

_"How dare you!" he snarled, "No one makes a fool of Senzenen Mikado?" _

_"Why?" Nabiki asked, "You want to reserve tht pleasure for yourself?" _

_Mlkado wanted to charge her, but Azusa's presence near his side reminded him to calm himself and regain his composure, and after a deep breath he said, "You're going to regret that. And I will have that kiss." _

_"Not if I have anything to say with it, Jackass!" Ukyo said as she circled around and came to stand beside Nabiki, actually putting herself a bit ahead of the other girl as if to offer her shelter. _

_"This is getting old," Senzenen frowned, "You may defend each other for a time but in the end I will have my kiss from the both of you." _

_"Not on your life," Ukyo's tone was deathly still, "And if you make one move against my parter…I will kill you." _

_"What?" Nabiki gasped. _

_"You hear me!" Ukyo raised her voice and declared, "Nabiki is my fiancee, and if you try and touch her I'll plant your Womanizing butt six feet into the ground, Mikado!" _

_Nabiki's eyes were round, as were the eyes of Azusa, while Senzenen looked mildly astonished at this simple declaration. _

_"I almost think you mean that," he said softly. _

_"I do," Ukyo crouched again, "And think whatever you want, because I'm going to make you pay for all the harm you've done to the hundrfeds of innocent young girls you've molested during your career. Well, it ends here and now, Buster! Because I'd rather die than let you have Nabiki!" _

_"Ah…hey…" Nabiki blinked, "Ucchan?" _

_"Let's finish this," Ukyo said, only to find Azusa was in her face, which momentarily caught her by surprise as the girl touched her between the eyes with the tip of her index finger. _

_"Tag!" _

_Ukyo felt herself overbalanced by the unexpected pressure and began to topple backwards into the arms of Nabiki, who reflexively reached out to catch her. But Azusa went down with Ukyo and gripped her by the legs, then thrust her own out in the direction of Senzenen. _

_"Okay, Miki!" she chirrupped. _

_Senzenen wasted no time reaching down and gripping his partner by the legs, then with an almost superhuman effort managed to leverage all three girls off of the ground, Azusa holding Ukyo, who was held by Nabiki, who was as surprised to find her feet lifed off the ice against all logical reason. _

_"Nab-chan, let go of me now!" Ukyo cried. _

_"But…" Nabiki looked dubiously at the ground as she found herself dangling at the end of a folding ladder. _

_"Just do it!" Ukyo cried, but too late as Senzenen had already begun to spin, turning slowly about and gradually creating centrifugal force that caused Ukyo and Nabiki to wind up almost horizontal. _

_"What the?" Ranma cried, even as he heard the announcer's voice saying something about the "Infamous Couple Cleaver" and "The Goodbye Whirl!" _

_"Goodbye Whirl?" both Kodachi and Kasumi said in chorus. _

_"Now would be a very good tiime to let go!" Senzenen called up to Ukyo, "I'll stop spinning only when you release your partner." _

_"No way!" Ukyo cried, "You can just forget about that!" _

_"Ukyo!" Nabiki found herself losing her grip as she was pulled further down the arms of her partner, and feared what would happen when she ran out of fingers to grip at the very end. _

_"No way!" Ukyo grit her teeth and swore, "Not gonna happen!" _

_Nabiki saw determination and suddenly recalled the words that the chef had used before when describing this very maneuver. She had spoken about the girl named Makoto, who had been Ukyo's partner when last they had fallen prey to this situation, and she could see the haunted look behind the determined face of the other girl and knew implicitly that Ukyo would sooner have her arms pulled loose from their sockets than release her. _

_Bus Azusa proved to be the weak link in the chain as all that spinning made her dizzy, and after a full two minutes she let go, causing Ukyo and Nabiki go flying off together. _

_"Noo!" Kasumi covered her mouth, seeing the pair were hurtling towards one of the walls of the arena. _

_But as she said this a streak of red and black was already taking off like a rocket, surprising even Kodachi, who had not imagined that Ranma was capable of such a sudden burst of raw power. _

_There was only one second in which Ukyo had to judge their momentum, and seeing the wall approach she tucked her body in and flipped herself around, taking the impact on herself rather than allow Nabiki to suffer the same crushing blow as had Makoto. _

_But something moved between her and the wall at the very last second and her impact was partially blocked and padded by something warm and partially yielding. Nabiki crashed into her and she was momentarily squeezed in the press of the two bodies, and the sudden pain caused her to black out for a few numbing seconds. _

_So when she fell to the floor she looked as still as a broken doll, even as Nabiki was partially stunned, along with the one who had shielded their impact. _

_Ranma looked like he had just stopped a Mack truck with his body. He stood there with hands spread out, looking almost like a bug-splat before sliding to the floor and saying, "Ah…not…not a problem…" _

_"What the…?" Senzenen said as he straightened out and fought off his own minor case of vertigo, "Where did he come from?" _

_Nabiki fought for wind, then slowly came back to an awareness of what had happened. She turned around and looked…and felt as though her heart stopped for an instant in her breast. For there lay Ukyo spread out upon the floor facing upward, eyes closed and not apparently breathing. _

_"U-Ukyo?" she gapsed, then scrambled to move around, "Ukyo! No…!" _

_"She took the blow for your sake," Senzenen said, sounding puzzled, "Even though you both are women. Why would she do that?" _

_"Ooooh…Azusa so dizzy…" his partner said with spinning eyes, right before she fell back onto the ice. _

_"Ukyo…speak to me!" Nabiki slapped the other girl's face to get a reaction, "Don't tell me you…?" _

_Ukyo coughed, her blackout spell ending, only to wince and say, "Hey…what's the big idea, Sugar?" _

_"You're alive!" Nabiki said, shocked at how much those words actually meant to her. _

_"Well, duh…" Ukyo winced, "Is that the thanks I get…you slapping me around…and…what did I hit there?" _

_Nabiki turned and saw Ranma sitting upright and looking at the both of them, "Oh…nothing important…Just a lump." _

_"Just a lump she says," Ranma sniffed, "You know, you really gotta work on those grattitude issues of yours sometime, Nab-chan." _

_Ukyo turned her head and said, "Looks like you saved us both, Sugar. How can we ever thank you?" _

_"I'm…pretty sure we'll think of something," he smiled back, "How…how are you, Ukyo? Can you move?" _

_Ukyo flexed a hand and moved her ankles then said, "I'm pretty sure I can. But I need some time to get myself back together." _

_"I don't believe it," Senzenen said, "You actually beat my Goodbye Whirl. You're the first one to ever do that." _

_Ukyo turned herhead and glared, "I wasn't about to let you beat me with that one again, Jackass. And I wasn't going to let Nabchan get hurt." _

_Nabiki had a blank look before she said, "You idiot. You think I wanted you to get hurt for my sake? And Ranma…thanks. You could have been hurt the worst of all." _

_"Hey, it's what a Man does to protect the women in his life," Ranma replied, looking hard at Senzenen while sounding stronger and more confident by the moment. _

_"What a fool," Senzenen said, "Throwing your life away like-GAK!" _

_He had not seen the ribbon hissing out until it wrapped itself around his neck, and then it was too late to dodge as it cut off his windpipe and caused him to bend his head back as he caught sight of the angry looking Kodachi. _

_"You Monster," she snarled, "Saotome Ranma is worth a thousand like you! How dare you insult him by addressing him with such disrespect…especially after he saved the lives of those we all hold near and precious!" _

_"Kodachi," Ranma said, fearing the worst as he saw the murderous intention in the eyes of his other fiancee. _

_"Apologize at once, you Churl," Kodachi snarled, tugging on her ribbon and causing Senzenen to make weak flailing motions as he tried to get it loose, "While you still have a head to do so with." _

_But nothing escaped from the lips of Senzenen, who was starting to turn purple as he tried to get in closer to Kodachi, only to find her moving the ribbon in such a way that it only intensified the pressure. _

_"Don't do it, Sugar," Ukyo said as she started to sit upright with some assistance by Nabiki, "He ain't worth it." _

_"Oh, I don't know," Nabiki's eyes narrowed, "Right about now I'm half tempted to let her do it." _

_"Kodachi," Ranma slowly forced himself into a kneeling posture, his body not yet recovered, meaning that he would be unable to prevent the girl from chocking the othe man to death…or giving the ribbon just enouh of a tug that its razor sharp edge would decapitate him in an instant. _

_"I know what you would say, Ranma-kun," Kodachi said, her teeth grit and her eyes betraying a wild quality that was just shy of madness, "But after what he did to me…what he did do to Ukyo and Nabiki…and to yourself…" _

_A gentle hand caressed her shoulder, and Kodachi relented, easing up on the pressure as the tension began to go out of the ribbon. _

_"No one would blame you for feeling that he must be punished," Kasumi said softly into her ear, "But if you do so in front of all these people then he wins in spite of your intention. He will succeed in destroying the good that we all know is within you, and that I will never allow, my true and precious Kodachi." _

_The ribbon went slack and fell away as Senzenen tore it free from his neck, then sat there panting for breath, breathingin precious Oxygen as he felt a trickle of blood where the ribbon had pressed against his neck. _

_Ranma got to his feet this time and said, "You're lucky, Mikado. Kodachi ain't like you, somebody who just does what he wants and never thinks about anybody but himself. Now apologize to her and to Ukyo and Nabiki. You ain't getting any more kisses today, and if you think I'm gonna let you try then it'll be my turn to teach you a lesson." _

_Up high above in the rafters a trio of feminine forms watched all of this with amusement, one of them saying, "That kid definitely knows how to strike a pose for the ladies." _

_"I think it's very romantic of him to stand up for his women," Kishijoten remarked, "What do you make of him, Archmage?" _

_"He's definitely Heroic material, no mistake about that," Siren said, "But that Ukyo is impressive, almost as good as an Amazon, and definitely a Charmer." _

_"Ganglot will be sorry she missed this," Peorth remarked, "Which reminds me…what's taking that Oni so long? I'd think she'd be on hand to watch all of her hard work come to fruition." _

_"I'm certain that whatever is detaining her is important in the greater scheme of things," Kishijoten replied, "Now hush…I want to see what happens next. This is getting exciting." _

_Even as the Goddess of Fortune said these words Ryoga was looking on in puzzlement, murmuring to his lady friend, "Ranma took that blow for his girls. I never would have imagined…" _

_"No doubt you would have done the same thing in his place," Kaori murmured. _

_"If you had been the one in danger…without hesitation," Ryoga averred, meaning every word of it as he and Kaori waited for a moment where they might be needed to jump into the fray as something inside him was warning him not to drop his guard just yet. _

_Off at the side entrance to the ice floor Akane and Shampoo saw everything with the former saying, "I hope that's not just boastful words on Ranma's case. He took that blow pretty hard, and so did Ukyo." _

_"Think maybe we go in there and help out, Airen?" Shampoo suggested. _

_"Not just yet," Akane replied, "But I'm pretty sure things aren't yet over…" _

_"Oh my, this is exciting," Nodoka was saying just above this pair, sitting in the bleechers, "Ranma looks so manly in that pose. And his fiancees are so impressive." _

_"Impressive but forgetful," Comb fumed, "They seem to have forgotten half of everything that we were working out in practice." _

_"Hey, I think they're doing all right," Atsuko defended, "Considering how full of surprises that Mikado is…kind of reminds me of his Daddy." _

_"Too much so if you ask me," said Umi tensely, "I just hope Ukyo can continue. I wish that girl would have the sense to sit the rest of this out, but she's as stubborn and pig-headed as me at times like this…" _

_"But she took that blow to save my Nabiiki," Soun replied, "She is indeed a worthy member of our dojo." _

_"Yes, but…something else does not feel right here," Silk remarked, casting a glance around and wondering at the disturbing flow of energy currents that she was sensing in their immediate surroundings. _

_Genma just kept eating the snacks set before him, but he was watching his son carefully with greater attention to Ranma's posture as he privately evaluated the likelihood of the boy continuing in a battle. _

_"Man, I wish I was down there with the others," Ryomi fumed with arms tucked in to her chest, pouting at beind denied her rightful place in the battle. _

_"Are you sure that this thing is legal?" Leona was saying to her own companions on the opposite side of the arena bleechers, "Somebody's gonna get really hurt if this keeps up, and none of those guys is an Immortal." _

_"Patience, Luv," Erin urged, "It may be dangerous but these young bairns seem t'be knowin' what they be about." _

_"An intermediate level battle such as this might appear dangerous," Sanjiro remarked, "But the fact that everyone has escaped serious injury so far is a strong indicator that these young warriors have the skill that is needed to avoid causing harm to themselves and others. Only rank amateurs who do not know their strength would be harmed at this level of combat skating." _

_"But…Combat Skating?" Leona blanched. _

_"Makes sense when ye think O' it, Luv," Erin replied, "Skates be bladed weapons, just like swords O' knives, an' there be an art t' usin' im proper like." _

_"In Japan almost anything can and has been, at one time turned into a weapon," Sanjiro noted, "The Senzenen school formed shortly after figure scating was introduced to Japan, and make no mistake about it, the boy's father learned from his father, who once used his style to deadly affect in a true battle to the death against a rival Master…" _

_Back on the field Senzenen looked his opponent in the eyes, wondering if this Saotome Ranma truly had the strength to battle…or was he just putting on an act to impress his female admirers? Of a certain they looked ready to jump in to his defense, especially the two who had yet to a take an active role in things, and especially the one who had just tried to choke Mikado to death. _

_"You'll teach me a lesson?" he said aloud. _

_"That's right," Ranma said, "You talk about women like they're just yours to use for your own damned purposes. But do you ever stop to think of what they're feeling?" _

_"Of course I do," Senzenen replied, "All women love the attention that I give them, whether they admit to it or not…" _

_"Oh please," Nabiki snorted, "Like we want your rabid kisses after you've stretched that tongue of yours over God Knows how many sets of lips." _

_"I think I'd need rabies shots, Sugar," Ukyo sniffed. _

_"I'd sooner bathe in disinfectant," Kodachi averred darkly. _

_"Senzenen-san," Kasumi said, "I do not think you honestly do know what it means to please a woman." _

_"What do you mean?" Senzenen was puzzled. _

_"Ain't it obvious?" Ranma asked, "You're going about it all wrong. You don't impres girls by being a total jerk and assuming they want the same thing as you. Trust me, it don't work like that." _

_"And what would you know about it, pray tell?" Senzenen's eyes narrowed. _

_"A lot more than you I dare wager," Kodachi answered, "Claiming that you have kissed just this shy of a thousand girls is as nothing when compared with the accomplishment of our Lord Ranma." _

_"Accomplishment?" Senzenen repeated. _

_"Take a wild guess," Nabiki smiled, turning to Ukyo, "Kissed a thousand girls? Puh-lease. But how many girls can you claim to have actually been with?" _

_"What are you saying?" Senzenen's wyes went wide. _

_"That Ranma-honey has done a lot more to please us than just kissing," Ukyo said smugly. _

_"That is true,"Kasumi smiled, "And Ranma-kun pleases us very well." _

_"And at the same time, I might hasten to add," Kodachi added with sweet malice. _

_"You lie!" Senzenen paled, "The four of you…with him?" _

_"Hey, I admit they got me outnumbered," Ranma said, "But watch what you say about lying. I won't have you bad-mouthing my girlfriends." _

_"Read fiancees," Nabiki added with a leer, turning to Ukyo and saying, "How many was it for you, Ucchan? Three climaxes or four?" _

_"I don't remember, Nabchan," Ukyo said, "I passed out somewhere between that number…" _

_"Miki," Azusa said with rounded eyes, "Azusa doesn't think that they are lying." _

_"It doesn't matter what you say," Senzenen struck a pose, "I won't believe that someone like you could surpass me in anything, Saotome! Least of all in how many women you claim to have been with!" _

_"Yeah, I can tell you need convincing," Ranma said, "So how about I wipe that smug look of your dumn face and make you choke on how worthless and meaningless it is to go around making women hate your stinking guts!" _

_"Shut up you and fight!" Senzenen snarled. _

_"With pleasure," Ranma said,"Girls…back off. He's mine." _

_"No problem," Nabiki said, urging Ukyo to follow her as they both gave Ranma more elbow room for fighting. _

_Kasumi did something similar with Kodachi to urge her companion to clear the way for Ranma as he faced off with Senzenen without obstacle or distaraction. _

_"It's just us now, Mikado," Ranma said, "Give me your best shot and let's see what you're made of." _

_"You asked for this, Fool," Mikado raised his hands and said, "I don't often use this with an amateur, but you've given me no choice. So…prepare to meet…the Dance of Death!" _

_With that he began to spin about like a top, raising one leg and pirouette upon his axis. And slowly he began to build up speed until he was whirling like a top at great velocity. _

_"Whoah!" the announcer called out, "There you have it, Ladies and Gentlemen! The infamous 'Dance of Death,' Emperor Senzenen's trademark maneuver for dealing with challenging upstarts like this Saotome Ranma. And you have to admit, it is an impressive attack form!" _

_"Huh," Ranma said, "You call that impressive?" and then he squared his stance and summoned his Ki, crying out aloud, "SAOTOME SPECIAL ATTACK- KACHU TENCHEN AMAGURIKEN!" _

_And with that he plunged ahead and thrust his fists into the spinning vortex that was Senzenen. The two martial artists came together in a clash as Ranma momentarily was caught up in the wiind and lifted off of his feet, only to reappear a moment later, flying clear of the vortex and landing lightly on his feet as he scated to a halt, looking unscathed for the very brief encounter. _

_But Sensenen came to a total halt after losing momentum, standing as rigid as a statue. _

_Azusa approached him and saw Senzenen's startled, non-plussed look of stunning revelation, then said, "Miki? Are you okay?" _

_"Oh sure," Ranma said, "He'll be all right…when he regains consciousness. I only hit him five hundred times." _

_"In five seconds no less," Ukyo smiled, "Beats his record for taking on a hundred foes in less than nine seconds." _

_"Are you hurt?" Azusa poked the immobile man in the ribs with a finger, then-after several tiimes-shecried balling a fist and punching him, finally getting a reaction. _

_"GAAAHHH!" Senzenen cried, doubling over as his hands clawed air and he convulsed from numerous shocks taken to his body. _

_"You see now, Loser?" Ranma said, "You started this thinking that me and my girls were the amateurs. But you're the one who never stood a chance against us. Give up now before somebody really does get hurt." _

_"Me…surrender?" Senzenen bristled, only to look up as he found Ranma confronting him directly. _

_"This all started because you couldn't take no for an answer," Ranma said, "You kept pushing yourself where you weren't wanted and refused to listen when a girl told you no. Well, I'm here to tell you that enough is enough! Your womanizing days are over, so face the fact. You lost. Get over yourself." _

_Senzenen frowned, "I refuse to take that from the likes of a man who claims to have four girlfriends at the same time." _

_"I didn't ask for it," Ranma said, "Fact is I can't think of what I did to deserve them. But these girls, for one reason or another, have chosen to be with me. And I'm grateful to them for chosing to be with me. I don't just assume it's my right or anything like that. And I respect my girls because they respect me. But if I acted like you do I wouldn't even respect myself, let alone deserve them." _

_Senzenen looked beyond his rival to the four women flanking him, seing in their expressions an absolute affirmation of his words. He felt something very odd pass on through him, and then he glanced at Azusa, who was staring at him with a wide-eyed, uncomprehending expression. _

_"Look if you want to continue this then I'll take you on and everything you do will just prove that you ain't got no chance at all against me," Ranma said, "But I ain't got a desire to hurt you, even if Kodachi does. Once I beat an opponent it's no longer an issue with me. If they want to challenge me again then I'll wait until they train up to where they can give me a good workout. But it ain't ever personal with me. I only get mad when somebody like you can't take a hint and tries pushing things, and then I show you what I'm really made of." _

_Senzenen got to one knee and tried to stand up, finding his body did not want to obey him. But nonetheless he fought, and with some assistance from Azusa he managed to get back upriight, at which point he confronted Ranma directly. _

_"You mean that?" Senzenen said, "You'd be willing to face me in a challenge match?" _

_"Any time or place," Ranma said, "Just as long as you let it go for now…and apologize to Kodachi. And to Ukyo. They're the ones with a grudge. I'm just their fiance." _

_Senzenen frowned but said, "You pose an intriguing proposition. And it's not just your fighting style that makes me consider your proposal. I'm unsure of what it is about you that makes these ladies think you good enough to share among them." _

_"Hey, it's a lot of hard work, take it from me," Ranma said frankly, "But the results are worth it." _

_"Flatterer," Nabiki smiled. _

_"We'll be sure to make you pay for that in private, Ranchan," Ukyo smirked. _

_"Ranma speaks for all of us just the same," said Kasumi, "We are his brides, and he is more than man enough for us." _

_"Truer words were never spoken from a more angellic beauty," Kodachi gave her enthusiasm. _

_"Azusa is very confused," the young girl at Mikado's side said, "Isn't Polygamy against the law?" _

_"Only if you try and marry people officially," Kodachi said, "But Japanese common law marriage is a diffeernt matter altogether." _

_"I see," Senzenen said, then paused and said, "Or…maybe I don't. But I will respect your words since it seems that you are a more formidable foe than I took you for." _

_"So…you wanna call it a draw?" Ranma asked. _

_Senzenen arched an eyebrow, "You would do that…rather than go for complete victory?" _

_"I don't need a Victory to know which of us is the winner," Ranma smiled back, smirking as he added, "I hear they call you an Emperor around here. I ain't sure what's higher than than an Emperor, but unless you want to lose that title to me completely…" _

_"There is always the title of Love God," Kodachi suggested, and the others smiled in approval. _

_Senzenen frowned, "I believe that you have shown me something that I did not suspect until now. Very well, then, a draw it is…until the next time we meet in battle. And then I will show you what I am truly capable of…" _

_Before he could even finish that sentense something struck Senzenen in the shoulder, projecting out by about a foot or so in the shape of the shaft of an arrow, and Senzenen looked shocked as he staggered from the unexpected impact. _

_And then a cry of "AIYAA!" filled the air as-suddenly from high up above- Shampoo appeared with Bonmbori maces in hand. She flashed them and deflected several objects that had been aimed at Mikado. _

_"Shampoo?" Ranma said, only to see Akane skate up to the side of her Chinese girlfriend, "Akane…what…?" _

_"Stay sharp, Ranma!" Akane called out, "Somebody just took a shot at Senzenen, and we think they're trying to kill him!" _

_Ukyo had already closed the distance to the boy and was staring at the wound while holding her Baker's peel in hand, announcing, "It's Paper!" _

_"Her again?" Nabiki turned and saw the blonde haired figure standing high above the bleechers with bow in hand and an arrow knocked at the ready. _

_"And not just her," Kodachi murmured, indicating that a numer of men wearing hockey mask had put in an appearance. _

_"What is going on here?" Kasumi asked. _

_"Trouble," Ranma said, turning to see a number of other figures skating out onto the floor of the arena, headed by the familiar sight of Kuno Tatewaki, acocmplanied by a less familiar boy with long black hair and a white outfit, and a woman with flowing long pink hair, accompanied by another brown haired girl who bore a frightening resemblance to Kasumi. _

_"What?" Soun reacted with a start, "What is going on out there?" _

_"That's…Kachu?" Comb turned to see Silk, who was leaning forward with a shocked expression. _

_"My daughter?" Silk turned and stared off at the ceelbrity booth and said, "She would dare even to do that?" _

_"Daughter?" Atsuko said, "Uh oh…I smell momma's hand in all of this…" _

_"It figures she would choose to intervene just when things were starting to resolve themselves in a positive direction," Umi agreed, glancing around, "And I do not believe that we are to be spared from whatever it is she is planning for this evening." _

_Genma looked around, his well honed sense of preservation telling him to run, which meant that there was danger, and-sure enough-he saw men in three piece suits positioned at the entrances and exit ways and murmured softly, "We're surrounded." _

_"Yes, I know," Nodoka frowned, "Someone intends to spoil our son's victory…and I, for one, will not let them," she fingered her ever-present packaged sword with special meaning. _

_"Well, this is certainly getting interesting," Sanjiro remarked. _

_"You think?" Leona stared at the men in suits and said, "What do we do?" _

_"Nothing for now, Luv," Erin replied, "But methinks it be best if we wait an' see which way th' winds be blowin' before we start somethin'…" _

_Up in the rafters Siren frowned, "I smell trouble." _

_"But for whom?" Peorth asked, turnig as she saw Ganglot suddenly appear among their midst, "What took you so long?" _

_"An Epic saga," Ganglot replied, "I'll give you the shorter verse version later. But for now get ready for when I signal that we intervene." _

_"So, it's come to this at last eh?" Kishijoten said grimly, "Well, we'll see which of us is the better planner then. In the meantime…you really should check your inbox more often. I've been texting you with updates as things have been progressing." _

_"I know and I read them all," Ganglot said, "But not to worry…I've got an ace of my own yet to be played." _

_"Now that's reassuring," Peorth snorted, "As in…not very," but even she felt the urge to wait chaffing at her soul as she saw her erstwhile mortal family confront impending disaster…"_

_Continued._

_Comments/Criticisms/Chronological Debates: shadowmane _

_Cybele springs her trap upon our intrepid heroes, but who will emerge victorious when the Fit hits the Shan in, "Lost in the Vapors," or, "The Rhymes That Try Women's Soles…"_

_Be there!_

_X_

__._,_.__


	42. Chapter 42

Tsundere42

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Senzenen Miroku as he sat up in his exclusive box seat, "What just happened to my son? And who are all these people?"

"I don't know, Sir," said his personal secretary, Obieru Usagi as she adjusted her glasses and tried to make out what was happening a good distance away, "It seems as though your son was fine but a moment ago, but now everyone is crowding around him and he's being attended to by one of his former opponents."

"But what happened?" Miroku demanded, who had seen his son double over as though in pain after facing this upstart…what was that name again? Something familiar that jogged his memories. And now the ice court was jammed full of people who were squaring off as though they were in some sort of Wild West version of a martial arts showdown and he could not make out just what was going on with his son, Mikado.

"Sir, I believe your son has been injured," Usagi remarked, "I see a red stain on his shoulder where there was nothing before. That one girl appears to be treating him for an injury while the others are facing off against the new arrivals."

"Damnation," Miroku growled, "What in the name of thunder is going on out there? And where is Shiratori Azusa?"

"She…appears to be suffering some manner of emotional agitation," Usagi adjusted her glasses, "I believe the sight of blood has had a traumatic effect upon her."

Miroku swore and glanced around, wondering why there were no paramedics on the premises. Did they not know that these Martial Arts skating competitions could often result in serious injury to the participants? And what about Azusa? If she were panicking she might do anything in her fragile mental state.

"Where the hell is Shiratori at a time like this?" he rumbled, "That man is never around when he's really needed. And that's his daughter out there. Has he no spark at all of parental interest?"

"If what I have heard in the rumor mill is correct, Sir," Usagi replied, "That may indeed be a large part of the problem…"

At that moment on the Ice Field Ranma was standing alert while Kasumi went to Mikado's side and tried to do something about the arrow in his shoulder. Shampoo and Akane were flanking him with Ukyo, Nabiki and Kodachi forming a protective ring about Kasumi.

Ranma was worried about the archer who had shot Senzenen, recognizing her as the Paper Master whom they had fought the other day. She had no clear field of fire in which to launch a second attack, so she discarded the bow and converted it into a sword and shield, like the last time, then descended from her firing perch to the ice rink floor to join in with the ranks of the others who were facing them down.

Ranma had wondered what Kuno was doing there, but a single glance in the tall boy's face showed that Kuno was standing there with bokken drawn with his face an emotionless mask, eyes vacant and lacking in life, just as they had when he faced him down many weeks ago. He was obviously in Automaton mode once again, and this time the likely culprit behind it all was the real menace behind all of their recent troubles.

He was a little less certain about the other tall boy in the long-sleeved white outfit, a boy who wore huge, thick coke-bottle glasses but seemed much more alert and aware of his surroundings. However, upon his appearance he had heard Shampoo utter a sharp, "Aiyaa!" of recognition.

And now that boy was addressing himself at Shampoo as if to confirm that recognition, "Shampoo…I have finally found you!"

"Mousse?" Shampoo sounded dismayed, "What you do here in Japan?"

"I've come to save you, my Darling," the tall boy said, his tone going from delighted to wrathful as he snarled, "I heard it said that you had been captured by an evil wretch named Saotome Ranma who had defeated you and claimed you for his bride…"

"Uh…excuse me?" Ranma blinked.

"That was my line," Akane growled, "And what the heck do you mean by save? Shampoo's not under any compulsion to stay here."

"Except for Shampoo love for Airen," Shampoo noted in that baby-doll tone she used when she was being particularly sensuous and insinuating."

"Well…yeah, aside from that," Akane conceded with a mild look of embarrassment.

"Saotome, you villain!" Mousse snarled, "Release my Shampoo or you will answer to me!"

"Hey, I'm not her Airen!" Ranma said, throwing up his hands in a calming gesture.

The boy with the thick glasses said, "You're not?"

"That's right," Akane affirmed, "I am!"

Mousse turned to her and said, "And who are you?"

"I'm Tendo Akane," she said with a look of defiance, "And if you have a problem about my relationship with Shampoo then you can take it up with me, Buster."

"Tendo Akane?" Mousse replied, "But I was under the impression that name belongs to a girl."

"Excuse me?" Akane's tone dropped an octave.

"Uh oh," Ranma heard Nabiki murmur, which about summarized his own wary feelings on this matter.

"I didn't know some underage boy was making a play for my Shampoo," Mousse remarked, one instant before Akane's fist found his chin and sent the boy tumbling backwards on the ice for a good fifteen meters.

That was when a girl with long pink hair holding a Naginata in both hands smiled and said, "Nice move. It was almost worth coming all this way from China just to see that."

Shampoo's astonishment was doubled, "Amber? But what you do here, and with Mousse and Kachu?"

"Believe it or not we were invited here to come see you, my old friend," Amber's tone was lightly mocking as she turned from Shampoo to Akane and said, "So…you are Shampoo's Airen. I'm Ambergris of the Joketsuzoku. A nice punch, very solid. Too bad it takes more than that to put Mousse permanently out of action."

"Huh?" Akane said as she saw the boy in question start to rise up off of the ice, looking only mildly shaken for his troubles. But her astonishment was tripled when she looked at the face of the brown haired girl holding a three-pronged spear in her hands and said, "Who...who is that?""

A flash of reddish brown eyes and then a voice that was hauntingly like Kasumi, yet lacking her gentle warmth, growled, "I am Kachu Tenchin Amiguriken, a Devil Hunter on a quest to claim back that portion of my soul that has been stolen from me by she who bears my likeness."

"Ah…say what?" Ranma asked.

"Kachu Tenshin Amiguriken?" Ukyo repeated, "Seriously?"

"We call her Chestnut Fist back in our village," the pink haired Ambergris replied, "Believe me, it's a lot safer to say that than Gesundheit."

"Look, I don't care what you call her," Ranma said, "But what's this about stealing your soul?"

"Oh my," Kasumi looked up from her hasty job of patching up Senzenen's shoulder wound, "Why does she look like me?"

"Look and sound like you, Sugar," Ukyo noted.

"But look into her eyes and you see someone who is utterly unlike our beloved Kasumi," Kodachi murmured in apprehension.

"Except for that they could almost be twins," Nabiki said, turning a quick glance in the direction of the bleachers and frowning with confirmed suspicions.

"Uh oh," Atsuko murmured to Silk, "Something tells me that the jig is up."

"Who is that girl?" Soun asked as he tried to make out details from thirty meters distance, "She reminds of someone but I can't quite place just who…"

"I need to get down there right away," Comb said, "That boy needs proper medical attention."

"I'm afraid that won't be so easy to pull off, Sugar," Umi murmured in warning, eyeing the men in the suits guarding the exits.

"Yes, it's a classic boxed in position," Genma remarked, "They're covering us from all sides, and using the crowd surrounding us as hostages to insure our good behavior. I don't see a weapon, but there's probably something in those briefcases that we don't want them pulling out."

"Their lunch?" Ryomi facetiously asked, wishing fervently that she had heeded her own instincts and gone with her brother and his girlfriend on their intended round of mischief.

Ryoga was tensing as he and Kaori stood poised among the rafters, "Kasumi is in danger."

"Yes, and so is everyone else," Kaori said, "Which is why we must bide our time and wait for the moment to go down there. I suspect that we have not yet seen everything that is in play, and until we know who and what we are dealing with it would be foolish to underestimate them."

Not very far away Ganglot smiled and said, "That's very good advice for him. Ryo-chan has certainly picked himself out a very interesting fiancée."

"Of course," Kishijoten smiled, "That's why we set them up to meet with one another, to see if nature would take its course."

"You too are taking way too much delight in playing Matchmakers here," Peorth remarked, "But now all three of my girls are engaged, one to an Amazon and two of them to the same guy. What do you call that?"

"A perfect Home Run?" Siren asked, "All bases loaded? Four Balls and two lucky strikes?"

"Enough with the Sports metaphors," Ganglot said, "They make me itchy. Although I will have to add, as a matter of aesthetics, that our boys are batting at base with superior equipment. No wonder the girls are as giddy as cheerleaders."

"Oooh, must you, Gangy dear?" Kishijoten asked.

"Hey, you're Japanese, Cherie," Peorth pointed out, "You're supposed to like the game. Me, I'm more of a Soccer fan at heart."

"Oooh, I think they're about to break the ice now," Siren grinned, "Round two is about to get started. Did anybody bring popcorn? Never mind…" she snapped her fingers and two large buckets appeared, one buttered and the other one unbuttered…

Down below, laying on the ice and shivering in spite of his conditioning Senzenen found himself in a most unusual condition. His head was in the lap of a beautiful woman who was tending to his injury, yet he was unable to appreciate the situation given that there were men wearing hockey masks all around them, and none of them seemed favorably disposed to allowing him to bleed to death as they looked quite menacing in their purpose.

"What are you doing?" he asked of one man whom he thought he recognized beneath his mask, "My father pays you to spar with me."

"Not this time, Mikado," that man said back, "Somebody offered us twice the sum we usually get if we would beat you up for real this time."

"Hey," one of the other masked men said, "How were we supposed to say no? I'd have taken half regular pay for the privilege of paying you back."

"Hey!" another man cried, "I'd be doing this for nothing!"

"I'd be paying them for the privilege," yet another joined in.

"Mikado the Molester," a fifth man growled, "You've had your sport with all of our girlfriends at one time or another. You think we're gonna forget that?"

"How can you do this?" Kasumi asked, "Can't you see this man is hurt and unable to defend himself?"

"Best time I ever heard to get even with him," another man said, and several of his fellows guffawed in laughter.

"Better think about your defenses, Sugar," Ukyo said, "Because it sounds like these guys aren't playing by any rules."

"Hey, it's nothing personal, lady," one of the other masked men said, "But you'd better not get in our way or else you're gonna get hurt."

"An interesting proposition," Nabiki smiled, "You guys feel like placing bets on that?"

"Nabiki," Kasumi chided.

"What?" Nabiki asked, "It's going to happen anyway, so I might as well make some money on this. So, who's gonna go in this with me? Any takers?"

"I'll take you up on that, 'Biki-chan," Ranma said.

"Oh?" she asked, "What are your stakes, Ranma-kun?"

He turned away and smiled, "We'll work something out."

Nabiki felt her cheeks flush crimson, but for once she did not mind being put on the spot as it cheered her up to think that, either way, she was bound to come out as a winner.

"Interesting," Ambergris remarked, "Four women, and they all seem to like you. But not Shampoo, I've noticed."

"Shampoo is Airen brother-in-law," Shampoo said, showing only a slight hesitation before adding, "Ranma is also Shampoo brother. She stand by Ranma. Is family issue."

"Your brother, eh?" Ambergris mused, favoring Ranma with her single visible eye with a speculative expression.

But as she said this the boy next to her bristled and said, "Saotome, is there no depth to your perfidy? First Kasumi and the Pigtailed Girl, and now these others, including my very own sister?"

Ranma noted only a slight flicker of normal personality in Kuno's eyes and expression, but since his normal brain activity was not much to speak about, he took that as preferable to just growling and swinging his bokken around like a zombie.

"Hey, Kuno-san," he responded, "Haven't seen you in a while. Kodachi says hi, right 'Dachi-chan?"

"I think the less said between myself and my brother the better, Ranma-kun," Kodachi said primly, "I do not much favor the company that he is keeping these days."

"Hey there," cut in the blonde haired Paper Master as she managed finally to work her way from the back row to the foreground, "We met before but I didn't get to share my name, which is Natsume. Readman Natsume, at your service."

"I'll remember that when we swear out a deposition with your name on it, Sugar," Ukyo replied.

"Deposition?" she looked momentarily confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Attempted murder for one thing," Nabiki replied.

"Murder?" Natsumi's eyes went blank, but then she resumed smiling, "You must be confused. I'm an Intern for a legal firm. I can't be associated with criminal behavior."

"Huh?" Ranma said with surprise, "But you just shot Senzenen with one of those paper arrow thingies."

Again that blank look, and then she said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you mad?" Kodachi asked, "We all saw you attack him."

"I don't think she's lying," Akane said as she stared at the blonde, "I think she honestly believes that."

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she skated up to the side of Ranma, "I wonder if they are being mind controlled."

"Mind controlled?" Ranma said, looking at Tatewaki, "You mean they could find it?"

Kodachi sniffed with amusement, "Obviously there is not that much there to be reprogrammed."

"Hey, who's taking care of Senzenen?" Nabiki risked a glance back at the boy, then saw that the boy was resting his head now on the lap of Azusa and said, "oh."

Azusa looked wide-eyed and borderline terrified as she held her partner to her side, looking around at all the hostile faces surrounding them and realizing that she was as much in danger now as was anyone else present.

As if in confirmation of this one of the masked boys said, "That's right, Girlie. We're looking at you."

"And we've been promised, if we win, we get to do whatever we like with your pretty hide."

"Oh man," Ranma flinched, "That is sick!"

"Obviously I misjudged you people when my father hired you," Senzenen pushed himself upright into a sitting posture, his shoulder bandaged by a makeshift tourniquet, his face unusually pale from lack of blood though he managed to remain coherent, "I thought you were men. But I see now that I was mistaken."

"What's sick and mistaken, Saotome," said Mousse as he regained his place among the ranks of the antagonists, " IS YOU!"

With that the long haired boy cast his hands forward, causing chains and bladed weapons to shoot out from his sleeves, surprising Ranma, who nonetheless dodged out of the way, even as Ukyo, Kodachi and Kasumi took similar evasive action.

"Well, finally," Cybele remarked as she sipped from her wine, "Someone finally threw a punch. I was beginning to think this was turning into one of those silk curtain things you Japanese are so famous about."

"It does indeed appear to have broken the ice," said Shimesu Karada with a straight-faced expression.

"I certainly hope that something gets broken down there," Cybele said, "Other than property. I'm paying enough to put this show all together…"

Down below it was a free for all. Mousse's attack had precipitated an all out assault as the lines of battle that had been forming now came together. One hundred hockey-mask wearing players waving sticks and five highly trained martial artists went up against Saotome Ranma and his ladies in a no holds barred free-for-all with no referee, no time out to be called and no mercy to be offered to the side that lost this battle.

The announcer, momentarily flustered by these developments, suddenly found his female companion speaking up to fill the void by saying, "And now you can see it for yourselves, Ladies and Gentlemen, now that Emperor Senzenen has been met by defeat the student body of Kolholtz High School are demonstrating their resolve to uphold school pride in a challenge match against the upstarts from Furinkan."

"Ah…" Goeman Ahiru did not know what to make of that sudden outburst, but he sensed the tension in the crowd at their growing confusion and spoke without taking the moment to think what he was saying, "That's right…Kolholtz's Hockey league players have entered the field. And along with them representatives of our martial arts clubs are lending their support…"

"Hey, that guy with the Kendo stick isn't with any of our clubs!"

"And those don't look like any students I've seen around here before!"

Ahiru winced as he heard those calls being shouted from behind his head, but his companion never blinked an eye as she said, "Recent transfer students showing their school spirit, Ladies and Gentlemen. See how they demonstrate their formidable skills in their respective martial arts clubs."

"Wow, Minasu-san," he murmured softly, "You're really good at this."

"Hey, I'm majoring in Public Relations," she replied, "I hope to get into politics when I graduate."

"I think you're overqualified," Ahiru remarked as she watched a budding Maestro in Spin Doctoring get into her element.

On the floor it was literal chaos as everyone on the Saotome team was fighting and defending themselves against multiple opponents. Initially Ranma was having to defend himself against the attack of an enraged Chinese boy who seemed to draw an infinite supply of weapons out of his sleeves. But Akane took advantage of his lack of focus to clobber the persistent long-haired boy, and then she and Mousse began squaring off in a one-on-one fight.

Shampoo had sought to aid her Airen only to find herself under attack by the pink haired Ambergris, whose long-handled naginata moved in her hands like a thing alive, preventing Shampoo from getting in close enough to effectively use her bonbori maces.

"Seems like old times, eh, Shampoo?" Ambergris asked, "Back when we used to do this almost every day in practice…"

"Shampoo remember," the purple haired Amazon replied, fending off the cunning strikes of her former best friend, whose moves were far more fluid and graceful than even she could remember, "Good times, good memories. But you no come between Shampoo and her Airen!"

"Yes, I was wondering about that," Ambergris spun around and made a backward thrust with her staff that Shampoo almost failed to see coming but still managed to deflect at the last second. She spun around again and swung the bladed end of her weapon at the other girl's legs and forced Shampoo to vault into the air. At which point she came around and thrust at the airborne Shampoo, only to see her foe twist her body out of the way and then come down with both maces, forcing Ambergris to raise her haft to block the counter-attack, which much impressed her as that was something new in their exchanges.

Off to the side Kasumi was fighting against the mysterious stranger whose features and form matched her own to perfection. The tri-bladed lance wielded by the Amazon named Kachu was met and deflected by Kasumi's bokkuto, yet still came rushing in with relentless fury as the woman wielding the spear was fighting with the fury of a demon.

Kodachi was hovering at the periphery of that fight but was unable to lend her assistance to Kasumi since she was furiously fending off the men wearing Hockey Masks with the array of weapons in her own arsenal, not least of them being her ribbon. This she used like a bullwhip, but against men wearing the padded armor of a Hockey Goalie it was of limited advantage.

Nabiki had her own hands full not only fighting against the Hockey players but taking on the Paper Master named Natsumi, who had her paper sword, shield and armor in place while Nabiki fought bare handed and thus was naturally on the defensive.

That left Ukyo to fend off the attacks by Kuno Tatewaki, who may have the glazed look of a Zombie yet who fought with a ferocity that was hardly mechanical, and was proving to be quite competent on skates for all that he seemed to be confusing Ukyo with his real target, Saotome Ranma.

"You Fiend!" the clueless young man was crying, "Using your vile sorcery to trick me into thinking you are a woman!"

"I am a woman, you Jackass!" Ukyo declared, only to hear the Hockey masked boys nearest to her react to that startling revelation.

"She is?" one said, "But…I thought he was a guy."

"Yeah, he said that other girl was his girlfriend," another remarked, "You think he's a cross dresser?"

"Naw, looks like a guy to me," another said, "Though he does look a little Bishonen for my tastes."

"Yeah, but that other girl is Hot," yet a fourth young man was saying, "Think maybe we can do her after we subdue these other guys?"

"What?" Ukyo bristled, "Now wait a minute…!"

"Yeah, I'll bet we can make her scream out our names when we get finished…"

"Stop talking like that about Nabiki, you Jackass!" Ukyo cried, knowing that it was dangerous to be distracted in a fight for her life against a boy displaying the level of skill that she was encountering at the hands of Tatewaki.

"Hey, you want to jump her, wait your turn!"

Ukyo's eyes went round. Time seemed to freeze for an instant as her brain processed this thought in the span of an second. She could see Tatewaki coming at her, bokken raised high in a striking post, lunging forward with a powerful attack that she could not possibly ignore.

Unless she turned her body to the side at the very last second and used her Baker's Peel to turn the wooden sword at a very slight angle, then pivoted upon her skates as Tatewaki's lunge carried him at, around and then behind her as she spung around and brought the flat of her spatcula against his behind, propelling him into the mass of boys who had been saying things that were most annoying.

There were cries of dismay and pain as Tatewaki spilled those young men over like ten pins, but Ukyo hardly spared them a thought as she summoned her Ki into herself and continued her spin for a second time around, this time bringing her peel around and duplicating one of Kasumi's favorite tactics as she created a blast of wind that sent a mini-tornado into their midst.

"KUNOJI SCHOOL SPECIAL ATTACK!" she cried, "WIND SCRAPE!"

It did the trick of sending young men flying like dolls in the wake of her blast, including Tatewaki.

"Jackases," Ukyo snarled while turning around and looking for yet more playmates to vent her wrath upon as she was good and thoroughly pissed.

Ranma himself was momentarily spared of a single powerful foe as all the other foemen were engaged with his friends and fiancées. But he saw that Senzenen Mikado and Shiratori Azusa had no one to defend them as they were having to fend off a horde of masked opponents.

So he went to their defense, laying out with his fists as the Golden Pair had been only moments away from being totally overwhelmed. With Senzenen unable to use his left arm his fighting style was greatly hobbled, while Azusa was acting more like a scared little girl than a determined martial artist. It was if the threat of what these men posed to her was causing her to behave like a child in a blind panic.

The moment he appeared at their aid he heard Mikado give a startled, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey man, it's forty against two," Ranma said as he started to cut down on those odds, only to find himself under assault by a barrage of hockey sticks that were beating at him like a hundred limbed monster.

"I didn't ask for your help," Senzenen said, but then his tone softened and he turned to guard his opposite side and added, "But I'm grateful."

"Look, I know that we're not friends or nothing, Mikado-san," Ranma said while performing an impossible feat of dodging and ducking the onslaught that kept coming right at him, "But we're something more important than that…"

"And what is that?" Mikado asked.

Ranma saw an opening and took two more of his opponents down with precisely aimed strikes, "We're rivals. That means we don't let nobody else get in our way of our fights. And we don't let each other get hurt until we're fit enough to fight each other again. Am I right?"

Senzenen seemed stunned by this declaration, and had Azusa not called out a warning, "Miki-watch out!" he likely would have been nailed right then on his good side.

"Hey!" Ranma cried as one of the Hockey players scored a lucky hit on his head from behind, splintering the stick as it rebounded, "Cut that out!"

"Keep hammering on him, Men!" one of the other players called out from the back row, "Weight of numbers! He may be tough but he's not invincible!"

"Oh yeah?" Ranma bristled, hearing that as a challenge, "You think so? Now you're asking for it! Saotome Special Maneuver-ICE BLITZKRIEG!"

And suddenly he moved like a blur, leaving Senzenen's side for a moment as he plunged into the midst of the Hockey Players and began to lay about with precisely aimed strikes, kicks with knee and elbow blows that were more powerful than anything seen up until now. It was as though Ranma had taken off the brakes and was revving up his engine to move ten times as fast and hit twice as hard as he would normally have employed in a regular fight.

And he did not just confine himself to one area but moved around like a human dervish, laying out foes, smashing masks and delivering devastating injuries that sent young men reeling everywhere until there was no one else standing upright but himself in the span of a mere six seconds, at which point the young man paused and stood his ground, looking around as if searching for yet more opponents to lay horizontal.

Senzenen looked in dismay as he saw the groaning bodies stretched out on the ice, and then he pointed at Ranma with his good hand, "Those moves…those were my attacks!"

"Yeah, I copied them," Ranma said, "Got a problem with that?"

"You only saw me do the Dance of a Hundred Foes a single time?" Mikado said in dismay, "And you copied my movements flawlessly just by memory alone?"

"Well, I've gotta admit I did practice a bit beforehand," Ranma said with a shrug, "Hope you don't mind. I didn't think you owned the copyright."

Senzenen cocked his eyebrows and said, "I do believe that is the most arrogant, conceited, self-important thing that I have ever heard anyone say to me before."

"You're welcome," Ranma replied, turning away, "Now who else wants to come and get some!"

Nabiki was only peripherally aware of how the others were doing, her concentration on her own opponent being too much a demand upon her awareness. And what little she could spare was devoted to keeping out of the reach of the other opponents wielding their Hockey Sticks and making menacing gestures in her direction.

Her foe, of course, had no such hindrance as she was on the same side as those raunchy-mouthed assholes. She could devote one hundred percent of her energies towards her effort at skewering Nabiki on her sword. And she was an excellent fencer, and could use her paper shield to great ingenuity and effect.

And it was not just the sword. Having paper for a weapon meant that she could alter the shape of her favorite tool and could attack from any angle, and if her paper wrapped around any part of Nabiki it could grip her in a vice of iron, as she had discovered several times in the space of the minute or so that their personal duel had been raging.

And yet Nabiki did have one advantage in that she could sense those attacks almost before they started. It was as if she could feel the flow of energy surrounding the other girl and move accordingly to dodge and evade those attacks almost before they had happened. As the fight wove on she sensed a rhythm and a pulse to the energy that was flowing about the body of her opponent and found that she could tap into it intuitively by shaping the flow in her mind and moving her body in accordance with that rhythm.

So as the seconds stretched into minutes she suddenly reverse her own momentum and went from dodging to the attack, reaching out with both hands to seize hold of the Paper Master's fortified armor and with a single quick motion tore through the bonds that were holding the paper molecules together.

It quite literally was as easy as tearing apart a piece of folded newsprint, only the effort she applied was a bit more than she had intended, so rather than just tear away the woman's weapons and armor she wound up shredding Natsumi's clothing as well while leaving her body untouched in the process.

For a moment both women halted in their efforts and just stared at one another. And then Natsumi slowly lowered her gaze and looked down at her own body, which had been inexplicable denuded from the collar to just below her waist. Her skirt had been riven in twain along with most of the paper that she had been using to protect herself. Natsumi stood there in shock and then the paper shield and sword began to collapse as she lost the remainder of her focus.

And then she put her hands around her body and gave a colossal shriek as the men all around them stood mesmerized and gaped beneath their masks, and a small wave of approval erupted from the crowd in the breathers while Nabiki herself just blinked and thought to herself, (Those cannot be for real…!)

Up in the observation booth the sound of a glass shattering in a hand was punctuated by Cybele emitting an astonished swear word, while far overhead Ganglot went, "Whoah. Nice rack on the lady lawyer. Did you teach her how to do that?"

"Ah…not exactly," Siren replied, thinking to herself that the instincts of this Nabiki were even sharper than she had initially suspected. Which just made her more determined that ever to recruit this promising child as her new apprentice.

Down below Ukyo was just then coming up alongside Nabiki when Natsumi turned and started to run on skates towards the nearest exit, clutching her body all the while as the young men around her were momentarily too stupefied to think about giving pursuit.

"Did you mean to do that, Sugar?" the chef asked of her technical fiancée.

"Ah…would you believe it never even occurred to me," Nabiki said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"'Dachi!" Ranma called out to his other fiancée, who was badly oppressed on all sides by some of the remaining men in Hockey gear, "Link up!"

"Ranma-kun," Kodachi did not even have to turn around as she sensed his approach and vaulted up into the air, timing it perfectly as he caught her and hoisted her up to one shoulder, then spun around and flipped the ponytailed brunette even higher into the air, linking hands with her and then rotating his body, giving Kodachi the momentum she needed to lash out with a series of kicks that caught men by surprise and scattered them in all directions.

"Why are you doing this?" Kasumi asked, feeling winded at having to fight defensively against the onslaught of her own opponent.

"Because you cannot be allowed to exist!" Kachu snarled, her energy reserves seeming to be near tireless as she fought with an energy that was borderline fanatic.

Shampoo got careless and caught an elbow to the face as she lunged in too far past the guard of her own opponent and Ambergris followed up with a savage kick to the other girl's stomach that knocked Shampoo to the floor of the ice, giving Ambergris the opening to bring the blade half of her Naginata into play, slashing downward at the momentarily helpless purple haired Amazon…

Only to have her weapon be kicked to the side, so hard that Ambergris lost her grip upon her weapon. She turned in surprise only to catch a fist to her jaw that staggered her backwards, and by the time she recovered she found herself facing the dark haired Japanese girl from before, who was squaring her own stance and looking ready to party.

"Back off, you!" Akane snarled, "Shampoo is MINE! And I won't let you or anybody else hurt her while I'm around!"

"Airen?" Shampoo said in surprise as she confirmed for herself that no ribs had been broken.

"Sorry to cut in on your dance, Honey," Akane said while keeping Ambergris squarely in her focus, "But it looked like you girls were having fun and I wanted to know if anyone else could play."

The pink haired Amazon before her did not, however, renew the attack. Rather she felt along her lip and then held out her hand, noticing the trickle of blood there as if fascinated. She then glanced to the side as if to wonder what had become of Akane's own dance partner, only to see Mousse face-first in the ice hopelessly tangled up within his own chains, hands and feet latched together in a bow tie.

That earned a grudging look of respect as Ambergris turned to Akane and said, "Well now. I am beginning to see what Shampoo finds so fascinating about you. You are just full of surprises."

"I do my best under pressure," Akane said back with a neutral expression, "So tell me what your beef is with Shampoo. I thought you two used to be friends, or something like that."

"Ah…friends," Ambergris remarked, "Yes, I suppose you could have said that about us once. Good friends…up until a few years ago when your Airen gave me this…"

And as she said this Ambergris brushed aside the hair that hung over the left side of her face and showed to Akane the wicked looking scar that ran down her cheek almost to the jawline.

Akane gasped but Shampoo said, "Is true, Airen. Shampoo give that to girl she think her friend. But was mistake, and Shampoo regret doing that."

"Much good that it does me now," Ambergris allowed her hair to fall back into place, obscuring the wicked scar, "But I suppose by your tone you have figured it out by now that your precious great grandmother, our beloved Matriarch, was the one who convinced you that I had betrayed your trust, which is what motivated you to do this."

There was a note of remorse in Shampoo's tone as she replied, "Hai."

Ambergris turned to the confused looking Akane and said, "My family is related to Shampoo's family by distant clan ties. Our Matriarch disapproved of my mother, who was not exactly the nicest person that one could ask for in a role model, though I suppose I had it easy compared with some whom I could mention."

Shampoo came to stand beside Akane, and with a glance to the side she could see contrite remorse written in the purple haired Amazon's expression.

"You are thinking of Lotion," Ambergris said as her focus turned to Shampoo, and the other girl looked mildly startled, "Well, I am here to put your mind at rest. Lotion is alive and well and studying to be an accomplished healer."

Shampoo's look turned to hope and wonder, "Is true? Amber no lie?"

"Why should I lie?" Ambergris asked, "Where would there be profit in it for me? But I know this because Lotion and I…" she let the point dangle, and Shampoo's expression went from joyful to astonished.

"Ah…look," Akane turned her head and saw that Kasumi was still fighting with her double and said, "I want to hear the details of all of this, but…do you think you can wait a minute?"

"Oh," Ambergris turned her focus towards the remaining opponents and said, "Kachu. Well, far be it from me to get in the way of that girl when she's like this. Your sister there looks pretty good, but she's about to be overwhelmed, and I don't think even I could restrain our Tribe's resident Devil Hunter when she has the mad on…"

Ranma looked away from the fallen Hockey players to Kodachi, only for the both of them to turn as they, too, became aware of the ongoing struggle taking place between the two identical looking versions of their mutual fiancée.

"Kasumi," Ranma said as the two of them started moving.

And then one of the blades to Kasumi's skates caught on a rut in the ice and she went down, and the other girl came rushing in with spear drawn to take advantage of her tumble, only to have another hand grip her spear by the shaft and force it down into the ice, causing it to imbed by several inches. The shock of this caught Kachu by surprise and it started to propel her forward, but another strong hand caught her by the shoulders and halted her momentum.

And with a start she found herself looking into the face of a dark haired man with a broad mustache, a man with deep brown eyes who was looking at her as though searching for something that was missing. She stared up at him and in that moment completely forgot about her anger.

"Who…?" she gasped.

"My name is Soun Tendo," he replied, "And I believe that we need to talk, you and me, dear lady."

Kasumi looked up from the ice and saw her father standing between her and her erstwhile opponent. Then she looked up and saw Silk leaning over her, offering her a hand while leaning on her golden flute with the other hand. And in that moment the resemblance between the Chinese woman and her late mother had never been more striking.

"Are you all right, my dear?" she asked as she helped Kasumi to rise.

"Yes, thank you very much," Kasumi said, then turned and looked at her counterpart and asked, "Who is she?"

"My daughter," Silk replied while slowly turning, "Say hello to Kachu, your long removed half-sister."

"Sister?" Kasumi replied, her voice as incredulous as it was tinged by a sense of wonder.

Ranma and Kodachi came up to her just then with Nabiki and Ukyo converging on their other flank, and all around them were strewn the bodies of their recent dance partners, making it plain to everyone just who were the victors.

"Are you hurt?" Ranma asked in a rush, "Are you okay, Kasumi?"

"When you fell I felt my own heart threaten to burst out of my chest, Kasumi-chan," Kodachi said earnestly, "Did that harridan who bares your likeness do ought to prick the perfect skin of my beloved?"

"I'm fine," Kasumi said, then when she saw their skeptical looks she assured, "I am. I only took a little spill back there, nothing at all for a Martial Artist."

"That's good," Ranma heaved a sigh of relief, "For a minute there…well…"

"Indeed," Kodachi seconded, proving decisively that the both of them were on the same wavelength.

Ambergris turned away and said, "Looks like you were fretting over nothing. The man seems to have calmed her down, which by itself I find quite striking."

"Dad?" Akane asked, then turned back to the pink haired girl, "What was this all about? Why were you people attacking us?"

"Well, in my case I just wanted to see how Shampoo was doing," Ambergris replied, "Finding out that Shampoo had chosen an Outsider Girl for her Airen piqued my interest. And I also see that your fighting skills have not atrophied either."

"No has yours," Shampoo replied, "Shampoo is sorry, Amber. Was very stupid thing Shampoo did to you face. Great Grandmother…"

"Is a manipulative Bitch," Ambergris said, "I know. Your only crime was, as you say, being stupid enough to believe her. Though there was some truth in what she told you. I was studying your techniques in order to learn how to defeat you in the combat games. But I never hid that from you and I just assumed you already knew it."

"Great Grandmother make it sound like Amber make big crime," Shampoo said, "No think until much later that maybe anger Shampoo feel was with self for being stupid. Was wrong hurt you."

"I'm quite over that now," Ambergris squared her shoulders, "But when someone offered to pay the way for Kachu and me to travel to Japan I naturally thought that I'd tag along and see what had become of you. I am not interested in revenge…unless it is with the Matriarch herself. And one day I will pay her back in the manner that will hurt her pride a hudredfold worse than you hurt mine."

Shampoo looked startled, "You mean…is no possible?"

"Shampoo," Ambergris said, "You were my only real competition. But with you living away from the village, and with this woman…who obviously cares as much for you as I see that you do for her…well. Need I continue?"

"You mean do it?" Shampoo asked, "Thing you always say you do?"

"I have spent the last two years traveling abroad and increasing my knowledge as I have studied the ways of the world outside of our borders," Ambergris replied, "I am much stronger and more experienced than when you knew me. And while my prowess does not begin to match that of your great grandmother, still she must come to recognize me as the logical choice since you appear no longer to be interested in being her successor."

"What?" Akane looked from one exotic looking girl to the next.

"I mean to become the next Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku," Ambergris explained, "Since all other contenders have been taken out of the running I am the next most logical choice. That is…unless you still mean to oppose me, Shampoo?"

The purple haired girl looked startled…but then her expression changed and she sniffed, "If you want you have it, Amber. Shampoo support you."

"What?" Akane asked, "Shampoo…are you sure about this?"

"Amber always have thing Shampoo never have," her Airen replied, "Shampoo train be strong to please Great Grandmother. But Shampoo much-much prefer Airen. What is word when you feel want be better than is?"

"Ambition," Nabiki suggested from quite close at hand.

"Yes, that word," Shampoo nodded.

"You're right," Ambergris swept up Nabiki and Ukyo in her gaze, "I am ambitious. And it's ambition that has driven me to survive countless challenges that have been posed to me over the course of time. And if Ambition, like Pride, is a sin…well…then let me be sinful."

"Can't argue with that logic, Sugar," Ukyo said, "So…we're cool then?"

"Like ice," Ambergris smiled, only to turn with a startled look as she said, "Aiyaa?"

"What the…?" Ranma turned away from studying the strange tableau that was going on between Tendo Soun and the girl who resembled his primary fiancée. And then his eyes widened as he saw something enter his field of vision.

Senzenen-who was presently being tended to by that older version of the purple haired Shampoo-looked up in surprise and said, "What now?"

Comb paused in the act of checking Kasumi's hastily rendered tourniquet to frown and say, "My guess is that Cybele is annoyed, so she has just upped the ante."

"What is she up to…oh…" Umi said as she froze in dismay.

Polar Bears. That was to say…three of them in all. And hungry looking as they lumbered out onto the ice, followed by two more that appeared at the doorway to the exit.

Up in the observation booth Shimesu Karada turned to his backer and asked, "Polar Bears?"

"Hey, I would have used Great White Sharks but they look ridiculous wearing ice skates," the Demoness replied, "Not to worry, though. This is merely the Intermission. The real show is about to begin in another three seconds."

Everyone looked tense, and Ranma said, "Oh man…this is not good…"

"I doubt that they are going to attack us," Senzenen said, "Despite their reputation bears are more afraid of humans than we are of them."

"Care to put that to the test?" Nabiki swallowed.

"It ain't me I'm worried about," Ranma said, surprising everybody, "It's all these guys we knocked unconscious. None of them can defend themselves. We're gonna have to fan out to protect them."

"Say what?" Azusa blinked her long-lashed eyes, "Did boy with silly pigtail hit his head when he was fighting?"

"Ranma's right," said Akane, "They may be our enemies too, but we just can't let them get eaten by these polar bears."

"We cannot?" Kodachi asked, but when Kasumi looked at her she hastily amended, "It was just a hypothetical…"

"It's our duty as martial artists," Ukyo said, "Even Jackasses deserve better than this, Sugar."

Nabiki shrugged, "If you say so…"

"Interesting," Senzenen said, "So, what you said before…it did not just apply to me?"

"That's right," Ranma said, "I could never live with myself if I just stood back and let some guy get mauled when I have the chance to defend them."

"And that is why you are so Manly, my sweet Ranma," Nodoka said as she positioned herself beside her son and his fiancées, holding her cloth wrapped package at the ready.

"Careful that your mouth doesn't bite off more than you can chew, Boy," Genma said, "Despite how slow moving they look these bears are dangerous…and you can tell that they're hungry."

Off at the Announcer's Post Ahiru was staring in disbelief at the creatures lumbering out onto the ice, but Manasa hardly broke her stride as she said, "Oh, what's this, Ladies and Gentlemen? A new development. Kolhotz high has gone from Inter-mural team sports and a Skating competition to a recreation of the Roman Gladiatorial games, complete with theme-selected wild beasts who are menacing the victors of the last round in these exchanges…"

"Damn your good," Ahiru murmured softly, feeling both appalled and envious, and not a little bit turned on by this spirited minx, who seemed to find in each new development another chance to shine in her place as an announcer…

"Oh, by the way," Ambergris said as though the tension in the air did not affect her, "I noticed you older people in the stands earlier seemed to be having a bit of trouble with those odd looking Lawyers."

"Yes," Soun replied, "They put up quite a fight before we subdued them."

"I do not understand this," Kachu said, looking from her counterpart to the woman beside her and said, "Explain this to me, Mother."

"Certainly, Child," Silk replied, "This is your father, and this lady you tried to skewer is your sister…"

"Sister?" Kachu blinked.

"And you came here to Japan at the behest of a major Demon," Silk continued.

"I…WHAT?" Kachu all but exploded.

"But not knowingly, Child," Silk resumed, "Anyway…that Demon loves to lie, cheat and manipulate people…only here she is being unusually heavy handed. I would almost suspect that these polar bears are nothing more for her than a mere distraction."

"Distraction?" Ranma said, eyeing those polar bears and wondering if they could find a way of frightening off the beasts before somebody got hurt, most probably one of his ladies.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss it, Boy," Genma said warily, "Soun and I fought with Cybele and her agents before, and the one thing she's never been accused of is being too subtle."

"It's true," Soun said, turning to look at the Chinese girl who was studying him as if unable to believe that he even existed, "Cybele is up to something, and it can only be what a Demon like her would consider a good joke at our expense."

"A Demon?" Kachu bristled, "You are saying that a Demon is behind all of this?"

"The worst kind of manipulative Demon, my dear," Silk informed her daughter, "The kind who loves to trick people into fighting against their own best self-interest, and turns kinfolk against one another for sport. But at the moment I think we had best shelve that discussion and deal with the immediate problem that is at hand…such as why are those bears behaving so aggressively? I am sensing an inordinate amount of hostility emanating from their presence."

"You don't say?" Ambergris remarked as she studied the creatures, who seemed on the verge of attacking at any moment.

"Can you call them off?" Akane asked.

"I'm afraid not," Ambergris replied, "In fact I think it likely that our mysterious benefactor may intend to include Kachu and myself on the list of potential bear food."

"Wonderful," Ranma said, marking the position of the five lumbering bears, who were sniffing around the edges of the fallen bodies as though wondering if any of their defeated foemen might taste better than seal meat.

"Comb-Sensei," Ukyo said as she and her "Aunt" Umi stood holding their bakers peels in a warding manner, "Now would be a really good time for some pointers, don't you think?"

"It might at that," Comb said as she held out her sword, flanking Shampoo, who once again held her bombori, "Of course they never thought to teach Amazon warriors how to fight against polar bears back in China."

"Such a shocking oversight," Nodoka said, "By the way, where has Atsuko gotten off to? Does anyone know?"

"Not a clue," Umi replied, "But if her mother is behind it I could hazard a guess about where she may be headed."

Up in the rafters Ryoga was saying, "They're going to be mauled. We have to do something!"

"Agreed," Kaori replied, "The question is what? How can the two of us make a meaningful difference?"

"Well, for one thing," replied Ryomi, "You might try doing something about that noise that's driving those walking fur coats a little crazy."

"Huh?" Ryoga blinked and turned as he saw his little sister perched beside them, "What are you doing up here, Ryo-chan?"

"Mom sent me to find you," Ryomi replied, "She wants us to stay put and lay low until we get her signal. She especially doesn't want you exposing yourself this soon, Ryo-kun. Not when Grandmother would like nothing better than to get her claws on you."

"And how did you find us?" Kaori wanted to know of the cute younger girl.

"Oh come on, this was an obvious hiding place, "Ryomi replied, "Where else would you guys go but up where you could keep tabs on everything? It's so obvious even I could think of it, Big Brother."

"The child does have a point," Peorth remarked from concealment close nearby, "By the way…where is that granddaughter of yours anyway?"

"If I know At-chan like I do," Ganglot replied, "She's gone to confront her mother and put a stop to everything."

"By herself?" Siren asked, sounding mildly appalled.

"This could take a while," Kishijoten softly averred, then held up a crystal ball and said, "What say I adjust the odds a little so that she finds her way for once, and quite by accident."

"You mean accidentally on purpose," Ganglot smiled back at her co-conspirator.

"My favorite kind of accident," Siren mused, "This should be very interesting in but another few moments…"

"Almost time," Cybele held up a stop watch and examined the numbers, "This modern age has so many wonderful toys to be exploited. My ace trump card is about to be released…"

A hissing sound was punctuated by a thrown bandana that knocked the watch out of her hand, causing Cybele to yelp and turn around with a snarl, "Ow…that hurt…"

"Cut the Crap, Momma," Atsuko said as she stood framed in what remained of the formerly locked door to the booth, "We both know it's all an act with you. So why don't you tell me, for once, what you're really up to?"

Karada looked up in alarm and said, "Hibiki?"

"Oh relax," Cybele said as her cunning smile returned, "At-chan isn't interested in you. She's here only for me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Momma," Atsuko took a step forward, encountered a man in a three piece suit holding one of the ever-present attaché cases, and then decked that man before he could draw on a weapon. She hardly even glanced at the man as he crumpled like a rag doll while Atsuko snarled, "I'm here for the sake of Ryo-chan, and anybody else you mean to mess up with whatever scheme you've hatched up for yourself this time."

"So, you mean to betray me…again, do you?" Cybele asked.

"Only because you betrayed me sixteen years ago," Atsuko glowered, "When you tried to take my son away from me."

"I had such plans for that boy," Cybele shook her head, "Only you not only had to go and spoil them but you teamed up with that…Pervert…and locked me away in my own tree. It took me this long just to gain enough access to the outside world that I could set everything back into motion."

"With these Suits and these pawns you've recruited?" Atsuko asked, "Puh-leez! Our team already demolished your team, and you don't have anybody left who can give us so much as a light workout!"

"Then I suppose I don't count for something?"

Atsuko was startled to find someone had appeared behind her shoulder in her blind spot, but even as she turned around to seek to discover who it was she felt a fist strike hard against the side of her head…and all at once she crumpled as easily as the lawyer she had just totaled.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I had one ally whom I was saving in reserve?" Cybele asked of the now-unconscious Atsuko, turning and looking at that young man and saying, "Or rather…you refused to fight alongside the others and have been amusing yourself playing observer up until this moment."

"I don't fight on teams," the young man answered, "It cramps my style. But the moment you mentioned the Old Pervert I knew what side I was on in all of this."

"How sad this is," Karada mentioned with an idle tone as he stared at the fallen Atsuko, "Striking a lady from behind. Young people these days are so un-sportsman-like."

"One, this ain't no lady," the young man replied, toeing Atsuko just to insure that she really was knocked cold, "And second I know why it is that guys like you are afraid of this lady. Taking her from behind seemed the most efficient way of dealing her out without waste of time, energy or business."

"That's why I consider you my ace in the hole, Taro-san," Cybele replied, "I like your style. It's practical and efficient."

"Yeah, well I've got two more reasons to want to get involved, now that I've seen how everything is working out," Pansaru Taro averred, "One is because you promised me a clue on how to track down the old Pervert and get him to change my name. The other…I've just seen somebody out there who looks interesting enough for me to want to go down there and have a little fun with."

"So, you want a shot at Saotome Ranma, I take it?" Cybele asked with speculation.

"I saw him just now and something about him kind of amuses me," Taro smiled, "The others don't mean jack to me. But I know you've got something nasty planned, Lady. So all I'm asking is you hold back long enough for me to have some fun, and I'll even do you a favor by separating that lady you're after from the rest of the herd. That way you won't have to hold back."

"A most intriguing proposition," Cybele smiled, "I'll give you five minutes to carry out your proposal."

"Won't need that long," Taro smiled, "I'll do it in three. And you won't be disappointed. That Ranma is toast. When I get done even his own mother won't recognize him. And as for this Kasumi girl…well…guess that's your business."

"Oh yes indeed," Cybele replied, "It is all about business," and her eyes burned with inner fires as she refrained from saying, "One Hell of a business proposal" as doing so would have been needlessly redundant…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Cybele's Hell's Business Restructuring Plan: shadowmane

What fiendish scheme is Cybele preparing to hatch upon our fearless Teram Saotome and their allies? Does Taro's intervention spell doom for our heroes, or is he just full of himself (like always)? Be here next time for, "Cock and Bull Stories," or, "Running with the Bull(BLEEP)!"

Be there!

X


	43. Chapter 43

Tsundere43

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Belldandy?" Keiichi asked as he saw his girlfriend pause in the act of sweeping the walkway around their home, which was also their Temple.

"Hmm?" Belldandy looked mildly surprised, "Yes, what is it, Keiichi-san?"

"You looked kind of distracted," the college aged student of Nekomi University replied, "Is there something wrong?"

"I…" Belldandy turned a vague glance and stared off into space for a moment, then turned and said, "I'm sorry, Keiichi-san. I…have to go. There is something I need to do."

The young man smiled and said, "Of course. You know what is best. I guess it's goddess duty, or something like that, right?"

"Something like that, yes," Belldandy bowed at the waist and said, "I'll return just as soon as I take care of this. Wait for me?"

"Of course," Keiichi smiled, "Forever if I have to."

Her smile was dazzling, but then she leaped up into the air and sat side-saddle on the broom that she had been using and took off into the air, looking like nothing so much as a beautiful Witch flying through the bright morning air, soon vanishing among the birds and clouds as Keiichi stood shading his eyes as he tried to make her fast-moving form out from amid the heavens.

He barely heard the approach of another presence until he heard Urd's voice, "Where's Bell going off all of a sudden?"

"AWK!" Keiichi reacted with a start at the scantily dressed Goddess of the Past, who almost never touched down on the ground when she could float from point to point on her divine power.

"Are you all right, Keiichi-chan?" Urd asked as she positioned her body in a particularly provocative way, made all the more disquieting for Keiichi as she was allowing him to look down her cleavage, which was why he had to avert his gaze before she gave him a nosebleed. "You look a little jumpy."

"I'm fine," Keiichi insisted, knowing better than to yell at Urd for behaving in a manner that, for her, seemed entirely natural, "Belldandy just…flew off. She said she had something important to take care of, but she didn't give me any details…"

Urd looked off and her gaze became oddly abstracted, "You don't say? That's interesting."

"Interesting?" Keiichi asked, "How is that?"

"Oh…nothing," Urd said as she flipped around and started floating towards the house portion of the Temple courtyard, "You'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

"Uh, sure," Keiichi said, blinking his eyes as he repeated, "A phone call?"

That could only mean one thing, a call to the Main Office, which meant that something had to be up that involved the great machinery of Heaven and the "Ultimate Force" program.

Which did not sound like a good thing in Keiichi's limited (but very illuminating) experience of the Great Computer known as Yggdrasil, which controlled the functioning of the universe in some ineffable way that was clearly beyond his mortal understanding, did not incline him to find that very reassuring.

But it never meant anything good from where he stood, and so he began to fret and worry about Belldandy, the great love of his existence, and what it was that had caused her to have such a strange reaction. And he hoped that she would be well, because he ultimately had to trust her to do what was right for all concerned parties.

But just the same he thought about tracking down Skuld and seeking her opinion, reckoning that the Goddess of the Future would have a few ideas concerning anything that was of concern to her beloved older sister…

Ranma had been around enough to know that there was a martial art for almost anything, and every situation could be resolved by an appropriate application of martial arts, if you just knew the right technique and could apply it properly to that given situation.

On the whole if you thought you were facing a situation where violence was not the answer it just meant that you were not using enough of it. That is unless it involved something for which no level of violence was ever justified.

Such as anything involving a pretty girl. His father had been very strenuous in emphasizing that point. Violence and women were never a good combination. Again and again he had stressed that over and again, and over the past few weeks Ranma had come to understand precisely why his father had been so emphatic about that.

But Bears were another story. Wild animals in general could be dangerous, but Bears were in a category all their own, being rather high on the food chain and not particularly inclined to sharing that position. It was not just their size and the power at their disposal but the layer of body fat that you had to penetrate, along with the fur, in order to get at their vital organs. And that took real power, not to mention control and the precision of timing that would allow only for a very small margin of error.

Oh sure, he fought a Panda almost every morning, but his father was not a wild animal (regardless of how he behaved around the dinner table) and Pandas were not really bears. They were a kind of marsupial who looked "Bear" like for all that they had anatomical differences that had been drummed into him over the past few weeks by Comb and Nabiki.

Wild animals were dangerous, however, and while he could probably take the bears on by himself he was not looking forward to the potential mauling. He was even less certain about being able to protect the unconscious or semi-injured opponents that he and his companions had just spent the past few minutes pummeling into submission.

And even more anxious about his lady companions themselves, who were good fighters but had considerably less experience than he did in dealing with wild animals. And if any of them got hurt fighting with these creatures…

"Aiyaa," Shampoo murmured as she stood flanking Akane, "White Bears look angry, but why no attack?"

"Maybe they're not really hungry?" Akane asked, sounding a bit too hopeful.

"More likely they are assessing the odds before moving in to attack," Ambergris remarked, "Even wild animals will not attack without a reason. Though they do appear to be rather agitated about something."

"Most likely there is something that is riling them up," said Comb as she looked around, "I've been hearing a peculiar whining noise…just barely on the threshold of audible range. If I were in cat form I'd probably hear it even worse as those bears most obviously are able."

"Ultrasonic attack?" Umi suggested, "It's certainly a possibility."

"Yes, I believe you are onto something there," Silk remarked, "Only…why are they not attacking? If they are agitated by noise then obviously it should be driving them into a blind rage. Instead they seem to be holding back and are considering the odds of attacking."

"Considering the odds?" Kachu asked, "Mother…are you suggesting that they may be possessed?"

"Possessed of a higher than normal intellect, I do believe," Nodoka replied, "I've been studying their movements and they are too cautious and wary, not like normal predators behave. I would almost suspect them of intelligence."

"Intelligence?" Nabiki asked, "Do you mean…?"

"They might be cursed with Jusenkyo?" Ukyo finished for her.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "If that is the case then we certainly can't hurt them…though letting them hurt us as well would also be very bad."

"Miki, Azusa is scared," the curly haired skater said to her partner.

"Just stay by my side and do not stray out beyond the circle," Senzenen urged, "Saotome. If these creatures should rush in to attack…"

"Don't worry," Ranma said, "I ain't letting anybody get hurt."

"A vow that we all resolve to take in equal measure," Kodachi glanced over to the side, "A pity Tachi-kun still appears to be out of it. As annoying as he often can be he at least could be depended on to lend his sword in our mutual defense."

"Then you really do care about your brother?" Kasumi asked.

"Ah…" Kodachi hesitated then said, "Of course," as though she had something else in her mind, such as seeing Tatewaki as a potential diversion for the bears to go after.

"We need a plan," Soun said, "Saotome…if you changed into your cursed form do you think that you might be able to reason with these brutes?"

"I'm not exactly sure it would make a difference, Tendo-kun," Genma replied, "Pandas and Polar Bears are two different species, and I'm not even sure if they're on the same wavelength."

"Well, we gotta try some…" Akane started to say when, all of a sudden, she felt a strange twisting sensation flowing through her and winced with mild discomfort.

"Airen?" Shampoo turned to her, "Is you well?"

"Ah…just a cramp I guess," Akane said as the spasm went away, "Maybe I ate something that didn't agree with me."

"I have warned you before about your dietary habits, Tendo-san," Comb said, then smiled "Or am I being premature in calling you 'Daughter-in-law?'"

Akane winced a bit but said, "I guess maybe I'd better get used to…ah…!" she grimaced, feeling the spasm come over her again, this time with more discomfort.

"Airen!" Shampoo touched her shoulder then blinked, reached out a hand and felt Akane's forehead, "You is very warm. Is you catching fever?"

Kachu frowned as she saw these exchanges but knew that everyone else was showing concern to the dark haired girl. But she was determined to maintain her focus without the distraction this afforded and so she said, "I believe that I know something that may be of assistance."

"Do you now?" Silk smiled, "Then by all means, my dear, show us the skills you mastered as a Devil Hunter."

Kachu took several steps forward, selected an unoccupied space on the ice, a clear patch among the bodies, then raised her weapon high and offered a chant to the heavens. She summoned up her chi, feeling the gathering of celestial forces forming up above her, and then planted her tri-forked spear down point-first into the ice and discharged the summoned power in one very large radiant wave that spread out from her to engulf the entire arena.

An audible clap of noise made the walls, windows and partitions vibrate, and up in the booth Cybele clutched her head and winced as the unexpected burst of energy briefly caused her to feel a searing pain passing all over the skin of her body.

Briefly her outline flickered, distorted, and revealed a bat-winged form that was like a horrific alternate image of herself, only to have her image reform to that of an attractive blonde woman as she straightened up and swore in acute outrage.

"That Bitch!" she snapped, "She is going to pay for that!"

"Problems, Momma?" Atsuko asked, sitting in the chair to which she was chained down with heavy restraints.

"Just a momentary discomfort," Cybele sniffed, "I'd forgotten that child studied under a master. She may not have much finesse but she makes up with enthusiasm what she lacks in control and patience."

"My lady," Karada, the Head Lawyer, reported as he looked up in alarm, "The Bears…"

"What?" Cybele glanced down, seeing the five polar bears had collapsed to the ice, and then she swore, "No way! She isn't that powerful…!"

Kachu studied the five prone bears and frowned, "How odd. I was attempting a banishment spell to disperse evil spirits. If these animals were possessed that should have sent the evil entities scurrying for the shadows. But I did not believe the effect upon the bears itself would be this pronounced."

"I suspect that you have just freed them of a very different sort of possession, my dear," Silk remarked, studying the creatures from a respectful distance, "Their thoughts appear much calmer now, and I do not perceive the angry auras that surrounded them until now."

"What the heck did she just do?" Ranma asked, seeing the bears begin to stir again, which prompted him to say, "Ah…think maybe you might try that again…just for luck?"

"Be careful, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said as she extended her bokken, "We do not know for a fact that they have been pacified. Though I must say, Kachu-san, that was a very impressive effort."

Kachu turned to the girl who bore her likeness and frowned, but after a moment she turned and said, "You are welcome."

"Gee, such a friendly older sister," Nabiki remarked.

"She's like the total opposite of Kasumi," Ukyo agreed.

"Like as not," Kodachi said, "One would be well advised to take nothing for granted at face value. Those bears are starting to recover, and there is no telling what…"

"What happened to me?" one of the Bears growled in a voice that was not quite human sounding but still made a passable imitation of Japanese, "To us?"

"I do not know Rasmusen," replied another of the bears…this one sounding distinctly feminine, "But that annoying sound is gone…and I am able to think clearly once again."

There was a pause before Ranma murmured, "Well…that's different."

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked.

"They can talk?" Akane looked up from where she was hunched down upon the ice, Shampoo hovering over her with a distressed look of anxiety and confusion.

"What is this place?" a third of the giant bears asked as he fought to regain his own footing on the ice.

"Looks like some sort of gladiatorial arena," the fourth of the bears-female again-replied.

"That's just great," the fifth growled, "And I suppose they want us to eat these foul tasting humans. How revolting."

"Fascinating," Comb remarked, "It appears that they were under Cybele's control…but Kachu somehow freed them."

"Yeah but…talking bears?" Umi asked, "What next? Pandas holding up signs?"

Genma glanced sideways but kept his peace out of general discretion.

"Ah…" Ranma edged forward slightly and held up a hand, and all five bears turned in his direction, "Excuse me."

"What do you want, Human?" one of the bears growled in demand.

"Human?" another bear asked, "Where is his Daemon?"

"My name is Saotome Ranma," he called out to them, "You guys…look a little lost in here."

"That would appear to be an understatement," one of the bears reared up on his shoulders as though to assume his full height without standing totally upright, "I am Rasmusen, Warrior of Svalgard, Force Leader of my squadron. And these are my Soldiers. We are a scouting party on a mission that is of vital importance to our Kingdom."

"Oh…kay…" Ranma said softly, "Well…I don't think that's anywhere around here."

"Where is here?" the female Polar Bear asked, "And why have we been stripped of our armor?"

"We don't really know about that," said Kasumi, who stood by Ranma's side with her bokken now lowered, "But this is Japan, in the prefecture of Nerima."

"Japan?" another of the bears growled, "Nerima? What is this nonsense?"

"Nonsense it may appear to you," Kodachi said from Ranma's other side, "But it is home to we who dwell within these lands, as you must hail from parts very far removed from here."

"It would appear that this is so," Rasmusen grudgingly conceded, "And I suspect that we are not even on our own native world to judge by the evidence that is before us…"

Over at the Announcer's station the silence that everyone felt was broken when Ahiru said, "Those bears…are talking?"

At his side Minasu rallied herself by saying, "A great stunt, training bears to talk like people. No doubt this must be done with speakers and hidden microphones, but you have to admit, Ladies and Gentlemen, that it is a very effective accomplishment using simple props and stage illusions…"

"What total nonsense," Senzenen Miroku stood up in his exclusive boxed seat above the bleachers, "My son is hurt and I am going down there before those beasts do him harm. And…one side…!"

He suddenly found his own lawyer was standing in his way saying, "Please calm yourself and resume your seating, Senzenen-san."

"What is the meaning of this?" Senzenen asked, only to see that the man was not stepping aside for him, "Have you gone totally mad?"

"Ah…sir," his personal secretary, Usagi, tugged on his arm and glanced around with a nervous expression, seeing another two of the lawyers appearing to flank them, "I don't believe that they mean to let us leave here…unescorted…"

"This is the Furinkan Financial district," Comb said as she moved to the foreground, presenting a second front should the bears prove less reasonable than they were acting at the moment, "I am Comb of the Joketsuzoku…"

"Never heard of you," one of the female bears replied, "Please explain something. Why do none of you humans have Daemons?"

"Daemons?" Nabiki asked, "You mean Demons?"

"If you like," said Rasmusen, "Why do you stand there without your souls if you are humans?"

"Ah…we have our souls," said Akane as she finally managed to straighten up, touching her chest as she added, "They're within us."

"A soul inside a body?" the bears exchanged what looked like puzzled looks.

"Interesting," Genma said, "Apparently, wherever these bears come from, it must be a very strange place for normal humans."

"That would certainly appear to be the case," said Soun, "After all, I can't recall any time when I didn't have my soul within me."

"So, this is a different world," said one of the female bears, sounding intrigued, "I am Astrid, and Rasmusen is my Captain. I am his lieutenant and second in command."

"Pleased I'm sure," said Ukyo, "Just so long as you don't have any beef with us we'll be glad to leave it at that."

"Ukyo's right," Ranma said, "Don't know where you guys are from, but we don't have any quarrel with you."

"That much can be agreed," said Kachu, glancing at Ranma and Kasumi, "I sense no evil aura in these creatures. They are neither demons nor demon possessed. I suspect that they may have been drawn here from some other plane of reality to our realm of existence."

"A very astute deduction, daughter," Silk complimented, then smiled, "We may be able to help return you to wherever it is that you call home. But at the moment our quarrel is with the one who attempted to turn you upon us."

"Cybele," Umi growled, only to see the Bears look sharply at her, "What?"

"That name is known to us," Rasmusen said, "She looks human but clearly is not."

"She did something to us that affected our minds," Astrid agreed, looking directly at Kachu, "If you freed us from that noise that was affecting our hearing them we owe you a favor, human."

"And we of the Ice Clan never forget our debts or fail to repay them," Rasmusen growled, to which his companions made noises and gestures of ascent.

"Okay," Akane said, "So now we have Bears owing us favors."

"Is better than alternative," Shampoo helpfully pointed out.

"There is certainly that," Nabiki shrugged.

"Count our blessings and all of that," Ukyo noted, then glanced around, "Now maybe we can see about getting these Jerks off the ice before they all freeze to death or catch Pneumonia."

"Yeah, guess since we don't have to protect them any more…" Ranma started to turn away.

Only to hear Kodachi's warning cry, "Ranma-kun-watch out!"

"Huh?" his body started to move before his brain was totally engaged, combat reflexes honed over a lifetimes coming into play, and even still he got nailed solidly as a pair of feet collided with him in the back and knocked him sprawling.

An oddly dressed young man alighted on the ice and grinned malevolently as he said, "Nailed you cold with that one, Saotome."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "Ranma-kun?"

Ukyo, Kodachi, Nabiki, Akane and Shampoo immediately moved to form a semi-circle as they confronted the youth, but the young man with the handsome features just looked at them in dismissal and said, "Oh what? You're going to fight me because I just picked on your boyfriend?"

"You?" Ambergris frowned, "Now you show up after all of the rest of the fighting is concluded?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Rasmusen demanded.

"That's what I would like to know," Comb scowled, "Who are you, Sir, and what business have you with us?"

"With you?" the boy sniffed derisively, "Nothing. I'm just after her," she said with a nod in the direction of Kasumi.

"Oh my?" Kasumi said from where she was kneeling over Ranma, "Do I know you?"

"Nope," the young man grinned, "Never saw you before in my life. But I've got business with your old man, and somebody is paying me to include you in the bargain."

"So you're hired muscle, is that it?" Nabiki asked.

"Don't take me so lightly, Girlie," the young man said, "I'm not like that Paper Girl whose armor you shredded. I'm the real deal, a real Martial Artist."

"You attack Ranma-kun by ambush and call yourself that?" Kodachi's tone was chilling.

"His fault if he dropped his guard," the young man said, "But like I said before, it ain't you lightweights that I'm after. It's the frail you call Kasumi."

"Not…on your…life," Ranma said as he pushed his face out of the ice and then flipped up into a standing posture, turning around as Kasumi looked at him with concern. "You want Kasumi? You gotta go through me first."

"Your funeral," the boy smiled, "Frankly I don't have a problem with that. But what I'm really after is what your fathers know, so if they give me that I'll leave you alone, and no bother."

"And what is that, pray tell, young man?" Soun asked.

The boy's eyes narrowed and his cocky smile became menacing, "There whereabouts of the Demon Master who sleeps beneath the Beer Stone."

Soun went white and so did Genma, who gasped and said, "No…anything but that!"

"Suit yourselves," the boy said as he pulled a flask out from his side and held it up over his head, "I tried to be reasonable, but I guess we do this the fun way."

"Hey!" Ranma said, belatedly recognizing the gesture as one he had used on many an occasion as he saw the flask deposit water over the face of the man, "Is that…?"

"Jusenkyo water?" Kasumi murmured, "Oh my…"

No sooner were those words uttered then the stranger changed before their very eyes, growing in size and mass even as his features became bestial and distinctly inhuman. Bat-wings sprang out from his back as his legs became hooves and his arms became monstrous with muscular bulges as brown fur covered his body and his fingers sported four-inch claws.

And all at once he towered over their heads, bellowing in a voice that caused the roof up above them to vibrate.

And Ryoga gave a start and said, "What the…?"

"What the heck kind of Jusenkyo curse is that?" Ryomi blanched.

"Curse?" Kaori averred, "Those waters have turned him into some manner of demon!"

"Balrog!" one of the talking bears cried out, "Scatter!"

"Foul enchantment!" Astrid growled under her breath, "I smell the mischief of that Demon at work in this…"

Nabiki, Ukyo, Kodachi, Akane and Shampoo all stared up in dismay at the frightful looking Minotaur-like creature, who suddenly spun around and brought his tail whipping out to catch and batter them all to one side before he completed the movement and lunged forward towards Ranma…

Only to catch the skate of Senzenen along the side of his face before he could fully complete the motion.

The creature flinched away from the stunning blow but shrugged off the injury as nothing more than a light scratch. But it gave Mikado and Azusa a chance to link up with Ranma and Kasumi, assuming defensive poses that would short up their own flanking positions.

"Huh?" Ranma said, "What are you…?"

"Pay attention," Senzenen said, "This guy obviously doesn't fight fair, and he definitely fights dirty. I've dealt with his kind before…though admittedly never an opponent who looked that ugly."

"We help you," Azusa said, "Big strong Monster is not cute. And Azusa does not like anyone who isn't cute."

"Oh," Kasumi said as she raised her bokken once again, "Well…thank you very much."

"It's like you said before," Senzenen shared a quick smile with Ranma, "We're rivals. We have a grudge to settle. And no way are we letting anything happen to you before we have a chance to meet you in a rematch."

"How interesting," Ambergris murmured to herself as she posed with her Naginata in support of these others, knowing full well that the cursed form of this Taro was not to be taken lightly.

The creature started to rise up, only to be attacked from four sides as the Polar Bears converted on him with fang and claw, startling the creature as it had obviously not expected to be met with such fierce resistance.

Ryoga was tense but felt a little better as he saw the bears coming to the aid of the others. But just as quickly his relief gave way to disbelief as the creature rose up and started hurling the bears away with great force using those ape-like arms to pick them up by the scruff of their necks and pry them away before taking too much damage in the process.

"Whoah," Ryomi said, "Now that is one ugly, tough sucker."

"At least he wears his evil on the outside," Kaori noted, glancing away from the fight below to scan the bleachers, seeing those men in three piece suits were starting to open up their brief cases while putting masks over their faces, to which she cried, "They intend to use Gas! We must warn the others at once!"

"Huh?" Ryoga said, turning and seeing that the lawyers were covering up with gas masks, and suddenly he understood exactly what his fiancée was warning them about. He cried, "Stay here, both of you, and avoid breathing whatever they're pumping in through the ventilators."

He then launched himself from the rafters, aiming himself as he fell towards creature, who even then was looming up over Ranma and Senzenen and Kasumi and Azusa….

Ranma and Senzsenen tensed, each ready to unleash their combined might against this foe who seemed not to notice the dozens of scratches taken all over his body. But even as the creature loomed up ready to strike he suddenly was struck from above and fell face-first into the ice with force enough to even stun him as Ryoga had used his umbrella to cushion his own landing.

"Huh?" Ranma said, "Ryoga? What…?"

"There's no time!" Ryoga told him, "They're gassing us! We've got to get everybody out of here!"

"Gas?" Senzenen turned to glance up at the bleachers, seeing people cough and cover their mouths as if having difficulty breathing, while the men in three piece suits-now wearing masks-seemed unaffected.

"Oh my," Nodoka sniffed the air, "What is that odd smell?"

"What the…?" Ranma said, only to clutch at himself as he gagged, "Ah…that smell…!"

"Oh my," Kasumi covered her mouth with her sleeve and tried to stop breathing.

"Miki," Azusa swooned, "Azusa feels like she is…"

She was unable to complete her words as Senzenen turned around and caught her before she could hit the ice, already half-fainted.

Nabiki hit the ice, but she did it voluntarily, grabbing Ukyo and Kodachi by the wrists and pulling them down with her.

"Ah…sugar…?" Ukyo gasped at the rude impact she made, slipping the last few inches and almost banging her face against the ice.

"Stay down!" Nabiki called out, "Ranma! Kasumi, Akane!"

Shampoo had already pulled her Airen to the ice, leaving it to Akane to ask, "Why…?"

"The ice cools the air," Nabiki replied, even as everyone else who was able to do so copied her gesture, "Cold air means the warm air above won't settle down just yet."

"Clever thinking," Comb murmured, glancing to the side, "How are you doing, Umi-san?"

"I'll live," the chef grunted, wheezing a bit before adding, "Just barely."

"This will not hold for long," Silk averred, "In minutes the gas will reach us, and then…"

"So," Soun said somberly, "She truly means to kill us."

"Typical demon,: Kachu averred, glancing at the counterpart who resembled her and frowning as she saw how Kasumi and the young man named Ranma were hugging each other as though to share warmth.

"My compliments to you, Tendo," Ambergris remarked, "You bought us some time, but have you any other suggestions that might get us out of this dilemma?"

"Hey, you're the one who was working for the demon," Nabiki said, "You ought to have known that would come with some risks."

"It can't end like this," Ryoga averred, wondering how Ryomi and Kaori might be able to help, but taking some satisfaction in knowing that they were not immediately in danger. But then he heard something and said, "Akane-san? Are you feeling all right?"

"Airen?" Shampoo asked, reaching out desperately as her beloved started to shiver and convulse once again. But then she gasped as Akane unexpectedly vomited onto the ice, and cried, "AIYAAA!

For what emerged onto the ice was small and black and resembled something like a fish, but which suddenly sat upright and pressed up on four tiny little legs, flapping wet wings that appeared on its back…

And then, unexpectedly, it dove face-forward into the ice, digging up fragments of frozen water with furious energy as it burrowed down and momentarily vanished altogether.

In the silence that followed Ukyo asked what was on everyone else's mind, "What the heck was that?"

But then they felt a rumbling underneath them, and Nabiki said, "I don't know…but I think we're going to find out…"

"You're going to do what?" Atsuko gasped as she looked askance at her mother.

"Try not to look so shocked, dear," Cybele replied, "Things like this happen all of the time. It really isn't that unusual for a Demon of my rank to pull a few strings and adjust the system just right in order to permit me get away with something of this magnitude."

Atsuko fought against her restraints and snarled, "Like I'll sit here and let you get away with that!"

"Actually that is exactly what you will do," Cybele replied, "And why all of this fuss? You used to like being tied down in a chair. Bondage games were such a fine hobby of yours…"

"Don't you know that Ryoga and Ryomi are out there and could get seriously hurt by what you're planning?" Atsuko snarled as she tried to test the tensile strength of her bindings.

"Don't be so dramatic," Cybele said, "It's just a little Nerve Agent. Nothing fatal. Something the Americans came up with to pacify large crowds and render them…shall we say…more agreeable. No doubt to deal with large protest marches and strikes and bothersome things like that. I just co-opted a few vials for my own usage and produced enough to see that everyone in the Arena spends the next several hours in a more tractable state…and then the hours after that puking their guts up."

"You're insane!" Atsuko grit her fangs and prepared to make an all out-attempt at bursting loose.

"Actually no," Cybele replied, "Insane is you turning against your own mother and siding with these…humans. And all to save that wretched grandson of mine who wasn't even good enough to become his generation's Nexus. Ah well, I'll do much better with the next one…after I bring her mother under my control."

"Mistress," Karada said, looking out through the partition of the booth at the ice rink, "Something is happening over there."

"What now," Cybele growled, only to blanch as she said, "That…that feeling…"

The ice began to crack, and suddenly it broke in chunks and fragments as something rose up out from the ice, large, black and dangerous looking as it lifted a reptilian head and unfolded huge wings big enough to form a canopy over the numerous terrified humans staring up at its full looming majesty as clawed limbs appeared, spread wide and bracing.

"Why doesn't a good scheme stay predictable like it's supposed to?" Cybele groaned, "Humans…always trying to ad-lib…!"

Akane stared, her mind numb with surprise as she stared up at the black shape that beat its wings, creating a wind that washed over everyone while a monstrous cry rang out throughout the whole of the Arena.

"Whoah, Sis," Nabiki murmured, "You had that thing inside of you this whole time?"

"Worst case of food poisoning I've ever seen," Ukyo averred with a shudder.

"Something much worse than that, I suspect," Ambergris averred darkly.

Up in the rafters two Goddesses, one Oni and an Archmage all peered down as they saw the horrific creature rear to its full height. And then Siren turned to her divine companions and said, "An Earth Dragon? You meant for this to happen?"

"Hey, their Queen owes me a favor," Ganglot smiled, "And I'm personal friends with her father."

"Name drop, why don't you," Peorth snorted, then she pushed off and said, "I can't watch this! I've got to go down there!"

"But the Heavenly Proscription…" Kishijoten pointed out.

"Screw the Mandate of Heaven!" Peorth snarled, "That's my family down there, and I won't let that Bitch snuff them out when I can do something about it!"

"Of course you can't dear," Kishijoten smiled, then shared a conspiratorial glance with Ganglot, who smiled back in silent affirmation.

Only to look mildly startled as the rafters began to shake, and then she said, "Whoop…looks like she's a bit ahead of schedule…"

"Who is?" Siren asked as all three women left the rafters and began to levitate, one second before the roof quite literally came off the whole of the arena.

"Who else?" Kishijoten replied as all three sets of eyes oriented upon a heavenly vision who was singing in a voice that was echoing aloft to the very heavens.

Peorth heard the lovely voice ring out from seeming everywhere and her eyes went round. She knew that voice and the singing enchantment that signified a spell being cast that was activating certain restricted channels of the Yggdrasil system, causing gravity to be reversed over a highly selected area, specifically aimed at fifteen meters above ground level.

But she did not have time to slow down her descent as she aimed herself straight at the mortal who most nearly resembled her in face and form, who looked up at her approach as though sensing her proximity by reflection.

"Goddess?" she asked.

"Don't talk or ask questions," Peorth said as she reverted her body to an astral emanation and merged with the flesh of this other girl, momentarily settling in as a bit of adjustment was needed to resolve a few a few anatomical differences brought about by age and wear.

Silk's body glowed briefly, and then she stood up and raised her flute, which she converted into a lordly rod of power that she used to summon up her energies. And then she, too, began singing, lending her voice to the tune that Belldandy was singing and adjusting the spell in accordance with her own input.

The Dragon heard their spells and immediately calmed, pausing to listen as they each spoke to him in a language that human ears were not equipped to translate, and then it spoke in a deep barrel tune that added punctuation without disrupting their music.

Kishijoten smiled and then she, too, began singing, with Ganglot joining in, the four of them now blending melodies and adjusting the overall spell that they cast to serve a mutual purpose. Siren watched and marveled as she felt tremendous forces being marshaled all around them, and then glanced down as they saw their handiwork take effect upon their surroundings.

"What are those Bitches doing?" Cybele snarled up in the booth, "Well, I'm not going to put up with this…"

Before the words were even out of her mouth she heard the sound of an overhead air duct grate being savagely kicked outwards and winced. She turned in time to see her half-human granddaughter, Ryomi, dropping to the floor within easy reach of her mother, and then with a single spinning kick she cut through the chains holding Atsuko to the chair, then cried, "Go, Mom!"

Atsuko reared up out of her chair and all at once her human appearance shifted to that of her Oni form. The human, Karada, had only time enough to gasp, "Mistress-!" before he was battered against a wall to clear the way between herself and Cybele.

Who was suddenly not standing in the same place where her daughter lunged as Atsuko could not stop her momentum in time and went crashing right through the booth and out onto the startled patrons who were struggling to remain conscious under the onslaught of the neural toxins.

Cybele sniffed, "That girl never did have any good sense of directions. That and her general stupidity has always been her greatest weakness."

"Speaking about yourself and your plans appears to be your weakness," someone else said from directly behind her, "Typical for a Master Villain."

"What?" Cybele spun around, only to have a vial of some manner of fluid dashed into her face, which suddenly burned as though it were acid.

The Demon screamed and staggered backwards as Kaori stood there, flanked by Ryomi, who looked askance and said, "What the heck was that stuff?"

"Holy Water," Kaori replied, holding up the vial as she added, "Blessed by a Buddhist Nun who also happens to have been my personal instructor."

"Curse you!" Cybele snarled as her form dissolved into digitized fragments, "But I'll be back, and I'll get you, my Pretty…and your little Pig boyfriend too…"

The space that she had occupied reverberated with the echo of the demon's passage, and in that gulf the two young girls looked on with a mutual shudder.

But then they turned to one another and Ryomi said, "You go, Girlfriend!"

"I am just glad that it worked," Kaori said, "I was not entirely certain that it would. But at least she appears to be gone for now. But…Ryoga…and the others…?"

"Hey, don't worry about Ryo-kun," Ryomi said, "If I know my big brother he's good at one thing and that's survival…"

Ryoga heard the crash of the window and turned in time to see his mother falling onto a crowd of astonished onlookers, then like a shot he was up off the ice and running as fast as he could…

Which, given the fact that he was wearing a pair of skates, meant that he made pretty good time, even as he threw his umbrella on the run, sending it hurtling ahead of him, unfolded and forming a shield that his mother saw hurtling right at her. And like a well timed maneuver that they had much practiced she caught the umbrella by the handle and swept it around in an arc, casting an illusion spell on the fly that had the manifested effect of something real and solid.

Which meant that the fragments of broken glass that had been falling on the hapless mortals were caught up and swept away, even as Atsuko restored her human guise and used the umbrella as a leverage to stab a point between the tightly packed rows of seats and vault her way to safety, landing within the arena herself…

And promptly falling flat on her ass as she had forgotten to manifest a pair of ice skates in her haste to avoid injuring the mortals!

Meanwhile Peorth, in the body of Silk, was channeling a wind spell, coordinating the energies of the dragon as it beat its massive wings to stir up a cyclone that she controlled like a massive wind machine. And with the refinement of the spell she caught up the tiny molecules of neural agent and directed them into a vortex that she aimed far away from the arena, even as Belldandy held the roof aloft with the aid of Kishijoten and Ganglot.

For Ranma and his companions it was as though some special effects wizardry had just taken over their lives and was causing things to happen for which they had no literal description. Nabiki was particularly astonished as she could quite literally see force currents being moved through the air that were invisible to the senses of the others. Kasumi could feel something strange happening within her own body and turned to see Kachu staring up at the hovering figure of the woman in the air, whom Kasumi just then noticed as though staring up at the sun and blinking her eyes upon a vision of The Goddess.

Soun was amazed as he sat up and gazed at Silk's form, seeing her clothing had altered into some fantastic variation of a ceremonial outfit not worn in public since the times of the Meiji Restoration.

But now it felt safe to breathe once again and so he dared to ask, "Silk? Is that really you?"

The song concluded itself and the roof slowly began to lower back onto its moorings. Another moment later the ruptured moorings were repaired and the place was restored to how it had been at the beginning, and finally the chorus of Angelic choir gently lapsed into a quiet repose that left mortal hearts deeply touched and minds filled with wonder at the briefly shared vision of heaven.

Peorth, in Silk's body, slowly turned around and regarded Soun, and she smiled, and in that moment he realized that he was not just looking at her but at the woman he once knew and held near to his heart more than life itself.

"Hello, Soun-chan," she said with resonant affection, "Long time…and all of that."

"Silk?" Comb asked as she rose back to her feet, "Is that really you in there?"

"No, it's not," Umi said, "Can't you feel the difference? It's the other one. The Goddess"

"And hello to you too, Chef," Peorth snorted, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but the emergency appears to be ending…"

"Ah…sure about that?" Ukyo asked, looking up at the Dragon.

"What?" Her?" Peorth smiled, "She's harmless."

"Harmless?" Nabiki asked dubiously.

"Is different form of Japanese word Shampoo no hear before?" the Amazon asked.

Akane looked up at the dragon, which lowered its head and brought its muzzle down towards her. She stared into its eyes and saw it not as a threatening shape but as something that felt more akin to a child looking affectionately at its mother.

And with some hesitation on her part she reached out with a hand and touched its muzzle, feeling the smooth leathery surface as the creature made a deep rumbling noise of approval.

"Um…hi, ah…thanks for saving us…and all of that," Akane murmured softly, discovering that she felt not terror at all now that she had seen those eyes, which were now half-lidded as they gazed upon her with none of the fierceness of before.

But then a very strange thing happened as the dragon began to curl up and slowly merge into itself, its shadowy black figure collapsing inwardly until it resolved once more into a human shape that had black hair and alabaster white skin and was barely up to her waist in height…

And totally naked beyond that.

Akane blinked as the little girl reached out with tiny hands and leaped up to embrace her, crying, "MOMMY!"

"M-Mommy?" Akane gasped as she instinctively held the child to her body, feeling warmth as the tiny girl rubbed her cheek up against her own with urchin-like delight.

Shampoo edged up to her and asked, "Airen…is something you mean tell Shampoo about?"

Akane had no idea whatsoever on how to answer that, but before she could frame her thoughts she found another woman standing quite close to her, a beautiful girl with long wheat-colored hair and peculiar facial markings who was dressed like something out of a Cosplay convention, yet who had eyes and a mannerism that reminded one very much of Kasumi.

In fact she even sounded like Kasumi as she said, "Oh, how adorable! You must be very proud of her. She is such a lovely girl, and she even looks just like you."

"Ah…who…?" Nabiki almost squeaked, turning from this stranger to see Kasumi and Kachu staring at the woman with looks of mutual disquiet.

"Sugar," Ukyo murmured at her side, "Something tells us we ain't even in the same genre any more. Let alone the same Manga."

"Curious," Kodachi said as she studied the features of the oddly dressed woman, then turned and said, "I have always believed that you were my Goddess, Kasumi-chan…and now we have confirmation."

"That's for dang sure," Ranma said, "Ah…lady? I don't mean to be rude and all of that…"

"Hmm?" the woman said, looking at him, "Oh yes. How do you do? My name is Belldandy. And you must be Kachu and Kasumi. This is all very unusual, and I suppose you do require some sort of an explanation."

"Don't tell them anything that will get us in trouble at the front office," Peorth warned, turning an apologetic look towards Soun before adding, "Some things will just have to remain a mystery, I'm afraid. It is for the greater good, I assure you. Now…if you will excuse me."

She closed her eyes and seemed to relax. But a moment later her eyes flew open and she said, "What the…Hades?"

"Peorth?" Belldandy asked, "Is there a problem?"

"You bet your…assets that there is one mother of a problem!" Peorth said, "I can't separate!"

"You what?" Genma asked.

"I'm stuck in this body!" Peorth cried, "My essence has merged with that of she whom you know of as Silk…and I can't get loose!"

"Oh no," Comb said, "What has happened?"

Before an answer could be obtained they suddenly noticed the approach of the Polar Bears, all of whom were staring at Belldandy with curious looks that were borderline reverent worship.

"Curious," said Rasmusen, "Your scent is very different from that of a human. Cleaner, more refined."

"Why, thank you," Belldandy turned around, "You obviously must be very confused by all of this. You are a very long way from your homes."

"That is the truth, Lady Belldandy," said Astrid, "And we know not how we are to return, especially without our armor, which no Ice Bear can be said to be whole without."

"Perhaps we can do something about that," Belldandy said, "Peorth? Do you still have access to your divine powers?"

"Nothing else seems to be affected except…I can't get out of this body," Peorth fumed, "But if I remember rightly the plane of reality that these fellows came from is on the Yggdrasil records and can be readily accessed. We'll just need to make a phone call and see what the heck is going on with these guys and my body."

"Fascinating," Senzenen Mikado remarked as he stared at one lovely form to another, "This really has been quite an interesting experience."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Son," said Senzenen Miroku as he and a pretty blonde companion came skating up just then holding a series of gas masks in their hands.

"Father?" Miroku said with a start, "What are you…?"

"We were bringing you these gas masks in the hopes that we could help you and Azusa-chan," said the blonde, holding up their prizes, "The fellows we took them off weren't going to need them any more."

"Just so," said Miroku, "But it appears that you handled matters on your own without our assistance, my boy, just like a Senzenen."

"You were…watching all of this, Father?" Mikado asked in faintly astonished amazement.

"Ah yes, and it took me back a number of years," the older man said proudly, only to notice the glare being turned on him by one of the ladies and said, "Comb-san? Is that you?"

"Many years indeed," the purple haired woman said flatly, "You obviously haven't changed."

Genma frowned, looking at the older Senzenen, then at the younger man, and finally making a connection that it had taken him until that moment to fully sort out.

Senzenen noticed the glare and said, "What? Is that you here as well, Saotome-san? Don't tell me that was your son competing against my own? Well, well, small universe and all of that."

"Yes, it certainly is," Genma replied, one instant before his fist collided with the man's chin, sending the older Senzenen staggering backwards on his ice skates.

"Father?" Senzenen blinked.

"Pop?" Ranma did likewise, having rarely seen his old man display such a flash of almost juvenile temper.

"That's one I've owed you for twenty hears," Genma cracked his knuckles, glaring, "Care for the spare change?"

The older man recovered, feeling his chin and flexing his jaw a bit to determine if it was still connected. And then he said, "Well, you certainly haven't grown more civilized over the past two decades."

"Oh my," remarked Nodoka, glancing around, "This day has been rather eventful."

"So…your Pop and my old man…?" Ranma asked.

"It would appear so," Mikado replied, turning to Ranma and said, "I guess our destiny was inherited. It's in our genes to be rivals. But you've taught me the value of what that means, and for that alone I thank you."

"No sweat," Ranma smiled back, "So that means it's on, and the next time we face each other…"

"We'll decide for ourselves which of us is the better man," Mikado shared his smile, and the two struck fists together in tacit agreement.

"Oh my," Belldandy remarked, "Such interesting young men."

"I know," Kasumi replied proudly, "And one of them is my iinazuke."

"Truly?" Belldandy was surprised.

"Your what?" asked Kachu.

"Her Airen," Ambergris said helpfully, glancing off to the side, "Now where did that Mousse get off to? He was all tied up a moment ago…

"And where is Tachi?" Kodachi asked, "That brother of mine can be such a nuisance…"

"And that creep who turned into a giant monster?" Akane asked as she clung to the child in her arms, who now was wearing something provided to her by the mysterious girl named Belldandy.

"It appears that not every matter has been resolved to our satisfaction," Soun said, turning to Genma and adding, "That boy…"

"He mentioned the Demon Master," Genma replied, "Which means that he'll be back."

"Mousse be back that for sure," Shampoo fumed, "Him never stop pestering Shampoo or Airen now that he know we married."

"Married?" Akane blinked, then nervously said, "Can we…talk about that some time later…?"

"We'll hash out the details back at the dojo," Comb resolved, turning to Peorth, "Including this business about Silk and what's become of her."

"Fine," Peorth sniffed, "I'm rather hot under the collar about that myself, you know."

"This ought to be good," said Umi as Atsuko came limping up alongside Ryoga, Ryomi and Kaori.

"At-chan," Nodoka turned to them, "I take it by your appearance that you've had an encounter with your mother?"

"If you mean did the Witch get away from me?" Atsuko snorted, then turned and said, "But thanks to these two scalawags we at least sent her packing…for the moment."

Kachu frowned, "You have a very disturbing aura…"

"Yes, but that can wait until we have time to discuss things in private," Belldandy said, pausing to glance at Soun and saying, "Which reminds me, Good Sir. Would you happen to have a mirror upon you that I might borrow for a minute?"

"Ah…well…" Stammered Soun, finding it odd to be confronted with not one but three very different versions of his own beloved oldest daughter…

Ahiru looked up from his desk, feeling dizzy and nauseous and wondering if he had passed out in the middle of the skating competition. But when he glanced to his side in search of Minasu he saw her getting up and leaving her microphone, which prompted him to say, "Minasu-san?"

"I give up," she said, "There is no way that I can think of explaining all of this. There is no amount of spin that is going to put a game face on this fiasco!"

"But…what about our jobs?" Ahiru asked, getting up as the last thing he wanted was to see her go, "We have a duty to keep the crowd pacified or else they might panic…"

"Keep who pacified?" Minasu waved a hand at the almost empty bleachers, only a few half-sleepy patrons remaining in their seats, while by the exits lay the prone bodies of men in three piece suits showing the tread of multiple foot marks trampling their persons.

"Oh," Ahiru thought fast, "Well, in that case…would you be interested in me buying you dinner?"

That stopped her in her tracks as she turned around and said, "Where at?"

"Ah…there is this Chinese place I know in the financial district, Ahiru replied, "It's nothing too fancy, but the food is really good."

She gave him a speculative look then smiled, "You're on. And if I like the place…"

"Maybe a movie?" he suggested.

"I was thinking something a little more…private," Minasu replied, turning around and being certain to walk with an exaggerated motion to her hips.

Ahiru's eyes widened and then he made a gesture of thanks to the heavens and grabbed up his gear, knowing that, when fortune smiled on you, you never kept a lady waiting.

As Kishijoten would have mentioned herself as she smiled upon them from the rafters…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Celestial Scoring Dating Matches: shadowmane

The Match is over but the Set has yet to be determined, and will it be Fifteen-Love or a Net Ball when the Saotome and Tendo clan convene to resolve these issues in, "Some Need for Goddesses," or, "Existential Blues."

Be there!

X

_._,_._

_,_._,_


	44. Chapter 44

Tsundere44

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"O-kay," Ranko said to herself very slowly, "Where did I wind up this time?"

She looked around and shivered a bit as she was standing atop a hostile environment for which she was ill prepared and severely underdressed. There were biting winds and ice in all direction, a frozen tundra with mountainous peaks and jagged rocks projecting out from an uneven landscape. It was bloody cold, so much so that wearing the sleeveless silk shirt and cotton panties that comprised her current outfit left her shuddering with sudden numbness. Especially as her thin-soled slippers also gave her no protection at all against the sub-zero temperatures leaching the heat from her body through the soles of her feet.

But as immediate as the realization that she was freezing came to mind she also knew a means of coping with this threat that a normal person would lack knowledge of or training. It only required a moment of thought and she began to channel Ki energy into her body, regenerating back from the minor damage that the cold had inflicted to her body.

That being established Ranko looked around and found herself better able to sense the flow of energies in this place. There was something strangely peculiar about this place, a feeling much like the worlds that she had visited with Ganglot as her guide. A sense that she was not on the earth that she knew and that there were fundamental structural differences between this place and the numerous alternate worlds that she had already experienced.

The more she thought about it the more that she realized how different she felt in this place with her body and mind channeling energy in a different way than was usual. In fact it almost felt as though her Ki line was being filtered into her through a separate channel external to herself, almost like…

"Are you going to just stand around like that? It's not like we can wait out here forever."

"Huh?" Ranko blinked, then slowly turned her head to see who it was that had just spoken.

"You may not be freezing to death now," said a red-furred cat looking up at her with an inquisitive expression, "But it's not like we have an infinity of time, even if we are a Time Agent."

"Who are you?" Ranko asked, glad that she did not have the full-force Alurophobia of some of her counterparts, but still feeling rather nervous about it. And in the light of many of her more recent adventures a talking cat was nothing to get upset about…or sneeze about either.

"Who am I?" the cat asked, "I'm you.."

"Me?" Ranko asked, "No way."

"Yes way," the Cat replied, "I'm Ranko Saotome…or a part of you that's pretty important."

"Important?" Ranko asked warily, "Like how?"

The Cat paused then glanced away, "That's a very good question. I don't really know. I just came into existence…but I'm pretty sure that I've always been a part of you."

"Okay," Ranko said slowly, knowing better than to lose her temper, "You're a part of me…like how?"

"Well, for one thing," the cat replied, "I can feel what you feel, and I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not a hallucination. I'm as real as you are. At least…I think I am. Or I think, therefore I am."

Ranko frowned, then decided to use a technique that she had learned from her adopted mother. She closed her eyes and relaxed her mind, then said what came into her thoughts without bothering to filter her words out, as most people tended to do with their thoughts.

"You're my soul," she said, and then her eyes flew wide open and her rational brain went, "Say what?"

"Hey, that's a pretty neat trick," the cat smiled, "Mom's full of all sort of neat stuff like that…"

"You're my soul?" Ranko blurted out, "Then…what the heck are you doing outside of my body?"

"Good question," the cat replied, then paused and closed its eyes before saying, "I think the term for me is…Daemon. That's the word that comes into my head just now."

"Daemon?" Ranko replied, then thought a second and said, "Wait. You're what I'm filtering my Ki through. You're like an external part of me…like a Familiar."

"I guess that makes sense," the Cat said, then paused, "But what does that make me, though? Some kind of ghost? I mean…I feel the cold too, just like you."

"Okay," Ranko said very slowly, "It's gotta be an effect of living on this world. I guess humans here get Familiars called Daemons and they use them to channel their Ki. So you're kind of like my Soul Filter…but you've got an independent mind and intelligence, and you know everything that I do."

"Guess that makes as much sense as anything we've ever seen before," the cat shrugged, "It feels right…and I can't think of a better explanation."

"So what am I supposed to call you then?" Ranko asked.

"Call me?" the cat repeated.

"Well, I can't just say, 'Hey You' while I'm here, now can I?" Ranko asked, "That would get pretty confusing."

"As opposed to?" the cat replied, then pondered, "I don't know. Make up a name, though I'd like to decide if it's good enough for me to keep it."

"Hey, you're my Soul, right?" Ranko asked.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who's got to live with it," the cat said reasonably, "I mean, how would you feel about going around with a name like Fluffy?"

"Good point," Ranko replied, then pondered again, "What about Neko?"

"Naw, too formulaic," the cat responded, displaying a personality very much like Ranko's, "I'd like a name more individual and distinctive."

"How about Akai?" Ranko suggested.

"Red?" the cat paused, glancing down, "Oh…because of the fur, right?"

"Yeah…hey, I thought cats were colorblind?" Ranko asked.

"But I'm not a normal cat-hey, that's it!" the animal brightened, "How about Kataru?"

"Kataru?" Ranko asked, "To repeat from memory?"

"Well, isn't that what we tend to do when we have to sit through one of Mom's lectures about Metaphysics?" the cat asked, "And pretend like we understand it?"

"Point taken," Ranko smiled, "Damn you are so me! Kataru then…for at least as long as we stay here."

"Give me Paw, Partner," the cat raised one of its tiny paws and Ranko knelt down to touch her hand to it then smiled and glanced around.

"My soul is a Cat…who knew?" she said, straightening back up, "So…how about we find out why the Pendant brought me here…ah…us here, that is."

"Good question," the cat, now named Kataru, moved forward and sniffed the ground then said, "I'm sensing something weird that's close nearby. I think it's here buried under the ice, at least a meter or two deep."

Ranko glanced down and allowed her gaze to become abstracted. After a moment she said, "Yeah…I feel it too. There's something down there…it's channeling the energy in the region. Hold on, I'm going to clear a channel. Think you can dig down if I make a hole?"

"Fire away, Partner," Kataru urged.

"Right," Ranko raised a hand and summoned her energy the aimed her fist at the ground and unleashed some of her gathered Ki in one burst, instantly creating a pathway as the ice melted from the fury of her elemental control.

No sooner did the portal open but her Cat companion jumped into the gulf and started digging down the remaining distance. A moment later Kataru resurfaced with a strange object gripped by the edge with her teeth. She pulled it clear and tossed it on the ground at the feet of the astonished Ranko, who looked down and saw that it was a peculiar golden disk-like object.

She knelt down and examined it, then touched it with a finger and felt a tiny spark that felt almost like electricity shoot from it into her finger.

"Ow," she said, but then depressed a button that worked the catch, and by this means pried it open.

Revealing inside a strange watch-like dial with three sets of hands, the edge rimmed with tiny little symbols that looked hand painted and artfully crafted. Ranko stared at it and thought for a moment, and then her eyes went very round.

"Hey!" she said, "I know what this is! I read about it once in a book…"

"Oh yeah," Kataru murmured, "I remember now…" and then as one they looked at one another and said in chorus, "The Golden Compass!"

"That's right, Thief!" another voice cried, "And you had better give it back!"

All of Ranko's young life she had been studying to become a great fighter, and so she knew without having to look up at something was coming right at her and moved her body accordingly, snatching the arrow out of mid-air before it had a chance to connect.

And then she dodged again as something with beating wings came soaring down at her, only that was met by Kataru, who leaped up and caught the winged menace, wrestling it down and pinning it to the ice as Cats were wont to do with winged creatures.

"OW!" cried the voice from up above as Ranko looked up in time to see a girl holding a bow and arrow in both hands, the bow shaped oddly like the branch of a tree as the girl winced painfully, "Let her go! I mean it!"

"Not until you tell us why you attacked us, Sister!" Ranko called out, only to feel that peculiar tingle that told her that she had just stumbled on a truth, and with a gasp she cried, "Sister?"

The girl did resemble her somewhat, being obviously Japanese…or Asiatic at the very least. She had long black hair and was perfectly well proportioned in every way…save that what she was wearing barely counted as honest clothing, consisting as it did of a single low-cut side-slit dress with no bra (and-apparently-no panties either). Barefoot and near naked, yet obviously not bothered by the cold as she struggled to keep aloft despite Kataru's handling of the bird that she had caught. Which Ranko discovered with a glance was some manner of falcon.

"Give the Alethiometer back, you thief!" the girl cried, "It doesn't belong to you!"

"Alethi-what?" Ranko blinked, then said, "Oh…you mean this thing?" she reached down and picked up the golden object, "Why, does it belong to you?"

"It belonged to my Grandmother," the girl replied, "It doesn't belong to you!"

"Oh," Ranko said, extending the compass with one hand, "Then here, go ahead and take it."

That caught the girl by surprise, "What?"

"I'm no thief," Ranko replied, "At least…not since I stopped hanging around with my Grandfather. So if it belongs to your grandmother then I guess that means it belongs to you."

The girl drifted down until her bare feet ere touching the snow, and then she looked at Ranko from a short distance before stretching out the hand that held the arrow, and she accepted the compass as if expecting Ranko to snatch her hand away in another moment.

"Who are you?" she asked as she closed the compass lid and pressed it up against her rather ample bosom.

"Saotome Ranko," she replied, realizing with interest that she could actually see the girl's nipples poking out from beneath the fabric of her thin dress.

"Saotome…who?" the stranger asked.

"I'm not from around here," she turned and said, "Kataru, let the birdie up."

"Aww…" the Cat replied but nonetheless complied with the request.

"Vulgar beast," the Falcon sniffed as it moved away from the cat by several bird paces.

The dark haired girl looked at Ranko with violet eyes and said, "I am Valka, a Witch of the Northern Sky People. And where do you hail from, Saotome…Ranko?"

"A place called Japan," she said, "You probably never heard of it. So…the cold doesn't bother you, I guess?"

The girl's puzzled expression deepened, "No, why should it? I am a Witch, as I just told you."

"Got it," Ranko said, thinking privately to herself, (This girl is Hot. Too bad I won't be able to stay because I'd love to get to know her better…)

"Know me better in what way?" the strange girl asked.

Ranko sobered, "Oboy…you can read my mind?"

"Only when you project your thoughts at me," the other girl seemed puzzled, "You find me…attractive? But…we are both women…"

"Ah…yeah, well…I'm kind of a Switch Hitter that way," Ranko shrugged, deciding that shielding her deeper thoughts from this girl might well be a matter of personal survival, "So, you're a witch and I'm from out of town. So…mind telling me where we are?"

"Svalgard," Valka replied, "Kingdom of the Ice Bears."

"Right," Ranko mentally chided herself, "I should have guessed. So…that's the Alitheometer, huh? What's it good for?"

The girl turned her body as though to hide it, but Ranko lifted both hands to signify non-hostile intentions.

"I don't want to take it," she reassured, "It obviously belongs to you, and I doubt it would be of any use to me where I'm going."

"Going?" Valka asked, "But you just got here?"

"Yeah, well…I can't always control my movements," Ranko said, "That's me, always coming and going, and going and coming…"

"Oh brother," Kataru snorted, "Is that what I usually sound like when I'm using pick-up lines for my dates?"

"Shut up, you," Ranko stage whispered.

The Falcon sniffed and said, "Your Human isn't very disciplined, is she?"

"You have no idea," Kataru responded.

Ranko glared at her familiar then said, "It's this thing I wear," she reached under her shirt and pulled out her pendant, "It's what controls my life and takes me places where I need to be…whether I want to go there or not."

Valka leaned forward and said, "I sense powerful emanations from this object. It is…like but unlike my Grandmother's Alitheometer. A thing of destiny and…why is it glowing like that?"

"Glowing like…?" Ranko glanced down and then her eyes went wide, "Uh oh…"

One moment later she and her new acquaintances began to fade away as the world around them started becoming intangible, and Valka cried, "What is…?"

"Just hang on!" Ranko urged as she felt the familiar wrenching of time and space take place all around her, and then they were gone…and the footsteps they left behind on the ice would soon be covered over by a fresh snowfall…

Leona shook her head and found it was still attached. Glanced around she discovered that she was back in the apartment that she and Erin shared together. She lay on the futon looking up a moment at the ceiling while feeling her stomach convulse a bit with the dry heaves. Then she turned as she heard the voices and saw that Erin was conversing with Sanjiro Heki, only to have both senior Immortals turn their heads and glance in her direction.

"Ah," Heiki smiled, "Good, you are awake. I've made some herbal tea. It should help you with your stomach."

"Thanks," Leona sat up and rubbed her head as she asked, "What happened?"

"Nothin' much beyond yer getting' a wee bit too much O' th' vapors, me luv," Erin replied, "We carried ye home before the police started snoopin' 'round the place."

Memories started to flow back into Leona's mind and she said, "Oh yeah…we were fighting with those lawyers and their gas masks. So I guess we obviously won…"

"Actually the ones who won were the Tendos and the Saotomes," Heiki replied, "We merely escaped falling prey to that trap set for everyone by the Demon."

"A bit O' a rough cut e'en for a slime like Cybele," Erin sniffed, "But, then again, she always did like to play for high stakes in th' ol' days."

"But that was a bit higher profile than one would imagine even a Demon to wish to tender," Heiki mused somberly. "Using a Neural Agent in such a brazen manner."

"Aye, weapons O' mass destruction be a bit more on th' nasty side than ye'd think she'd try and get away with," Erin nodded to the cup at Leona's side, "Drink yer tea, luv. Th' authorities be playin' it up fer a gas leak…officially. But unofficially they be blamin' it on a local terrorist cult called th' Om Shinrikyu, who been on their Terrorist Watch list for some time now."

"Terrorism?" Leona picked up the cup and sipped the tea, then said, "Guess that makes more sense than blaming it on a Demon."

"We were just speculating on the reasons why the demoness would take such a bold risk by escalating her efforts in such an aggressive manner," Heiki said, "And we believe that it comes back to Cybele's long standing intentions of gaining possession over the land owned by the Tendo family."

"Yeah?" Leona asked as she sipped her tea and found her stomach was beginning to settle, "What's so special about that place?"

"Simply put, Luv," Erin replied, "We believe that she be seekin' t' free a Demon who be imprisoned on th' property. A demon who's been sleepin' there since well before th' time O' the Tokugawa Shogunate."

"That long?" Leona had undertaken a crash course cultural history of Japan and immediately set that at almost four hundred years, which was longer than the time when her home country had been colonized by the British.

"There be a lil's story I need t'share wi' ye, Luv," Erin said gravely, "So bear wi' me, it's kind O' a long one."

Leona stifled the urged to groan and just winced, "Mind giving me the short version? If it's long I'll probably wind up with another headache."

"Not long," Sanjiro replied, "And it even goes back longer than I've been alive, but-not to worry-the shorter version is the one that I know well as it begins in the time of my own grandfather…"

"I am certain that this may be very difficult to understand or accept," Belldandy said as she sat facing Kachu and Kasumi in the Tendo Dojo, "But there is a connection binding the three of us together. I am a Goddess First Class, Unlimited License, and you both are what is known to my kind as Templates, or copies of me created by the system as a means of channeling off a portion of my essence."

"You are a divine one?" Kachu said, then leaned forward, placing palms to the floor and bowing her head forward, "Forgive my impertinence that I did not at first recognize you. My order teaches that all who are allied with Heaven are to be revered, and only those who dwell in darkness are to be despised."

"Yes, well…you can hardly be blamed if you didn't know me at a glance," Belldandy said, then turned and smiled at the other young girl, "Kasumi-san, this is a very nice dojo you have. It has good vibrations and it shines with the reflection of your essence."

"Ah…thank you," Kasumi said as she studies the features of this ethereally kind and beautiful goddess before her, "You say that we are…copies?"

"Not exactly the best choice of words on my part," Belldandy smiled, "You see…you are you, and you are both individuals with separate, individual lives. We share things in common, the three of us, but it is not like you have no independent existence. I merely mean that the System projects qualities of me onto you as a kind of backup of my data that Yggdrasil uses to reinforce the integrity of my program."

"You are saying that we have a connection?" Kachu said slowly, "Because in sharing your essence with us you somehow strengthen yourself, O' Divine one?"

"Yes, exactly," Belldandy gave one of those radiant mega-smiles of hers as though a particularly slow student had just said something brilliant, "As my Templates you store a portion of what it means to be me and thus insure that I can remain who I am. Which in no way is meant to imply that you do not have the freedom to live as you will and do what you want since you are like what I would be like if I were you."

"I…think that I see," Kasumi said dubiously, but then smiled, "But that means that we are like sisters."

"Yes, exactly," Belldandy agreed, "You are like my sisters, even if we are not related by blood. And I am like your older sister who just happens to have been born in the Heavens."

"I do not pretend to fully understand, Divine one," Kachu replied, "But if you say this is so, then I must regard it as a very great honor…"

"Template she says," sniffed Peorth from some small distance away, turning back to regard Soun and the others, "Well, Silk is one of my Templates, and so was Kimiko. I'm not really letting any cat out of the bag when I say that…"

"Cat?" Ranma asked, shuddering very slightly.

Peorth glanced at him, "You have a problem with cats, Son-in-law?"

"Ah…not really," Ranma said with a thin smile "Just as long as they're not around…"

"Hmph," Comb snorted, then scowled, "So what you're telling us is that you're being punished for going against the Mandate of Heaven by taking possession of Silk's body by effectively being locked in there until the All Mighty One decides you can be separated?"

"Don't say that as if it were my idea, Amazon," Peorth replied, "Believe me, I like this no better than I'm sure your friend would if she were in my place. Ah…well…she is in my place, but…you know what I mean, right?"

"I'm rather thankful to say that I don't.," Umi rumbled, uncertain of how she herself felt about her erstwhile rival being thus inconvenienced.

"For how long is this going to be in effect, Peorth-san?" Soun asked with frank concern in his expression.

Peorth glanced at the man, but there was a slight hesitation and a tightening around her eyes as her tone became gentle, "I don't really know. The All Mighty One seemed pretty ticked off when I talked with him a few minutes ago. He wanted me to stay away from your family…and from you in particular…and he's not going to let it just go that I went against his decision."

"But you did it to help us, right?" Akane asked from where she sat with the dark haired child upon her lap, spoon feeding a mash like formula that Shampoo had whipped up out of the kitchen. "So…why are you being punished?"

"It's…complicated," Peorth looked at the dark haired girl on Akane's lap, then at Akane herself, and her expression was deeply troubled, "Basically it comes back to your…mother."

"To Mom?" Nabiki asked.

"I had a contract with Tendo Kimiko," Peorth replied, "Just shy of seventeen years ago, when I first became involved with your family. And…well…it's sort of why I'm here today."

"You had a contract with her?" Kodachi asked, "Of what specific nature?"

Peorth looked a bit panicky, as though the question was forcing her to divulge something that she would rather not speak aloud. But-fortunately-Nodoka came to her rescue.

"Whatever it was I am certain that you meant only for the best, Dear," the Saotome Matriarch said soothingly, "Kimiko-chan was my friend, and we had very few secrets between us. I am certain a Goddess like you would only have been sent from Heaven if it were a matter of great importance to the system."

"Ah…right," Peorth said dubiously, then glanced at Kodachi and said, "You're the daughter of Hitome. I remember her pretty well. You look quite a bit like her, you know."

"I choose to see that as a compliment," Kodachi replied with a brittle smile, "So, you are the Goddess that Kimiko and Silk were patterned after. I wonder if there might be a heavenly version of some of us to whom we might be described as Templates."

"More than likely," Peorth replied, then she looked at Nabiki, "I suppose that you could say that the relationship between us is rather like you and your sisters. Each of you is different yet contains within you an aspect of your mother. Of course with me I'm the original model…"

"And a fine model that you are," Nodoka said confidently, glancing at Ranma before adding, "Of course you're something other than just a Template, young man. A Nexus is independent of the Template system. You're more like an aspect of Yggdrasil itself, which is partially why the Demon we fought is after you…and after your daughter."

"My…what?" Ranma blinked.

"A child of yours, already conceived through one of these four women," Peorth glanced at Kodachi, Nabiki and Ukyo, then more generally in the direction of Kasumi, "Will be the new Nexus of her Generation. That means she will be able to help shape and affect the destiny of the future for all with whom she will be will be champion and hero."

"Say what?" Nabiki asked.

"Our kid…a Hero?" Ukyo blinked.

"Such a great honor that would be," Kodachi touched her abdomen, "But…which of us is to be the fortunate Madonna of such an offspring?"

"Cybele obviously thinks it must be Kasumi," Comb replied, "She sent that boy with the monstrous Jusenkyo curse out to capture her, obviously with that intention."

"But can we be certain it will be her?" Umi asked, "It could just as easily be my Niece…"

"Daughter," Nabiki corrected, earning a rueful glance from Ukyo.

Umi winced, "Yes…my…daughter. Ukyo."

"The truth hurts, eh?" Peorth said, "I can relate."

"And why is that?" Ambergris wondered from the far end of the sitting arrangements.

"Because Goddesses no lie," Shampoo replied, "Is what Great-Grandmother teach Shampoo once long ago. If Goddess Lie they be punished by Heaven."

"You know your lore," Peorth sighed, "As awkward as it can be at times, I can't tell an outright lie without the System deducting points from my Heavenly Score Card. And right about now I can't afford to lose any more points with the All-Mighty."

"Hey, back up a minute," Ranma said, coming out of his stunned state as he urged, "Repeat that bit you said before about me and Kasumi…?"

"What?" Peorth asked, "Having a baby?"

"Guh!" Ranma blurted, eyes going round as his face set in a total blind panic.

"Hey, it's not just Kasumi you know," Akane said slyly, "It could be Nabiki."

"Huh?" Nabiki looked stunned by this revelation.

"And speaking of offspring," Kodachi said, "Have you decided what name to give to this child whom you and the Amazon appear to have adopted?"

"Ah…" it was Akane's turn to have a mildly disturbed expression.

"Is good point, Rose Girl make," Shampoo said, turning to Akane, "Child need name give to her by parent. Akane want dragon girl grow up be strong Amazon like father?"

"Father?" Akane blinked.

"I think your Airen is volunteering herself for the role, Sugar," Ukyo noted, and Shampoo's smile was ample confirmation.

"Why not Kuraryu?" Kaori suggested.

"Kuraryu?" Ryoga blinked.

"Black Dragon," Kaori replied, "Or would you prefer a name that was somewhat less descriptive?"

"Maybe shorten that to Kuryu-chan," Nabiki suggested, "Dragon Zone. And it's less cumbersome for a girl's name."

"Ah…I'll have to think about it," Akane said as she glanced down at the happy child sitting in her lap, "Weird stuff has been happening so fast today…it takes some getting used to."

"You think you've got your hands full?" Umi smiled, glancing out into the garden where five Polar Bears and one nervous looking Panda were holding a conversation.

Ranma turned to look at the self-described Goddess (who did, indeed impress him as being somewhat other-worldly) and asked, "Can we do something for those guys? I mean…I can't imagine what it's like to be a bear in Japan, like my Pop. But what the Neighbors must be thinking about us taking on more pets…"

To his acute discomfiture the woman smiled at him in a way that made him feel disquieted (especially with Kasumi and the other girls looking on), especially when she said, "Why, what a considerate young man you are. No wonder Kasumi favors you so well. Thinking of others like that who are not even of your species…it means you must be very special."

"Ah…well…" Ranma fidgeted, hoping profusely he was not going to regret asking.

"I have a very special young man of my own waiting for me at our home," Belldandy said, relieving Ranma as it implied that she was not looking at him in quite that way, "You remind me of him in that way. He is always very thoughtful and kind, and he never puts himself before the welfare of another."

"Ah…" Ranma said, severely doubting if he could objectively be classified as being quite that selfless.

"Unfortunately, though I have offered to help them, the Warriors of Svalgard say that they cannot return home until they regain the armor that they say is very special to all of them," Belldandy continued, "The Demoness Cybele separated them from their possessions shortly after they came to this world. So until we find and restore it to them I'm afraid that they won't be going anywhere."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "That could be quite awkward. I doubt if we even have enough food to feed one of our special guests, let alone five of them."

"Yeah," Nabiki said, "Uncle Saotome is easy, he eats Bamboo. But Polar Bears…"

Of a sudden one of the Bears was at the dojo, his muzzle only a foot away from the startled Nabiki, which meant that he was almost in her ear as he said, "We have heard your concerns and respect the imposition that we are making upon your hospitality. My warriors and I are trained to forage and endure long periods without food or nourishment of any kind. And we do not wish to burden you further with our baser needs than is strictly needful."

"Awp…sure," Nabiki squeaked, finding herself almost in Ukyo's lap without a memory of how she had gotten there.

"No," Soun said firmly, "I won't hear of it. No guest who visits the Tendo house should ever be made to suffer going without. Especially not travelers from a distant country who bear the mark of warriors. It would bring dishonor to my family name were we not to provide you with the comforts of honored guests."

"Ah…Dad," Akane said, "That's really noble and honorable and all of that. But…are you sure we're up to supplying them with what they need? And…what do Polar Bears eat anyway?"

"Anyone we want?" the bear said, then smiled , "Just kidding."

"Fish and Seal, most likely," Umi said, "I could check on the supplies at our restaurant and see if we have enough to spare of our frozen fish and crab meat."

"I'll do it," Atsuko sighed, getting up, "I know a place nearby where I can find as much meat as it would take to feed an army of Bears. Just wait here and I'll be back in a couple of hours. Ryo-kun, you come with me."

"Of course, Mother," Ryoga agreed, turning to Kaori and saying, "Wait for me until I get back?"

"You hardly need to ask," Kaori smiled, "Because I am coming with you."

"You are?" Ryoga blinked in surprise.

"I have to, Silly man," Kaori smiled at him, "Or how else would you find your way back?"

"That is a point," Comb remarked, "Atsuko, wherever this place is, if you're to get back here before next Monday then I'm coming with you."

"Hey, I'm not asking you to hold my hand, you know," Atsuko snapped.

"Well, somebody needs to hold something on you," Comb replied," So if you don't want it to be a leash you're taking me with you."

"Why do you always have to be so bitchy?" Atsuko frowned, then recalled herself when Ryomi edged her with her knee, and she hastily said, "Oh, sorry…"

"Don't be sorry," Belldandy replied with a smile, "I can tell the both of you are very good friends…"

"Says who?" both Atsuko and Comb snapped in chorus, startling Belldandy with their vehemence.

"Don't mind them," Nodoka said, "They're like sisters who never grew up together but who know each other quite well. And you can rely upon them to get the job done through combined effort."

"As long as they don't get in each other's way," Peorth murmured, and when people glanced at her she hastily amended, "Not that I would know anything about that..."

"I see," the Bear named Rasmusen remarked as the two older women, plus Ryoga and his fiancee made their exit, "Then we are guests of a family of Warriors. Well met indeed. My Warriors and I are humbled at the graciousness of your hospitality and will endeavor to respect your ways while we reside here."

"Yes…well…" Soun said somewhat uneasily, "It's only the proper thing to do and all of that."

"Just take the compliment and go with it, Soun dear," Peorth chided, "I swear, you always get like this whenever someone recognizes you as a man of honor…"

"Not that you would know anything about it," Nodoka smiled.

"Ah…!" Peorth's eyes widened and then she closed her mouth rather audibly.

"Oh my, Peorth," Belldandy said, unwittingly sounding more like Kasumi that even Kasumi herself realized, "I had no idea that your involvement with this family was so intimate."

"Hey, I just had a contract with their late mother," Peorth hastily insisted, "I was granting a wish and…"

She stopped herself and Kasumi asked, "And?"

"Ah…" Peorth's cheeks colored, "I…fulfilled it, and then I was called home."

"Seventeen years ago," Umi remarked, "Curious timing that."

"What do you mean, Auntie?" Ukyo asked, not using the term with irony as she momentarily found herself distracted by Nabiki, who was trying to put distance between them after extricating herself from Ukyo's lap.

"Auntie, that's rich," Peorth snorted.

"I beg your pardon?" Umi asked with a narrowing of her eyes.

"Ah…nothing," Peorth looked away and tried to effect an unconvincingly innocent expression.

"Wait a second," Nabiki looked right at her, "Do you mean to say that you know about Umi and her relationship with our father?"

"Ah…well…of course," Peorth insisted, "After all, I am a Goddess First Class, Unlimited License…"

"Who is currently on restricted license," Nodoka pointed out.

"You keep out of this!" Peorth snapped.

"Oh," Belldandy's eyes widened suddenly, "Wait a moment. I believe I heard some rumor about this on the Goddess Grapevine. Something about you being recalled to Heaven because the All Mighty One believed that you have overextended your stay on Earth during one of your assignments."

"Overextended…like how?" Akane asked.

"I am not really certain," Belldandy paused to think about it, "I believe it was a period of some years, which isn't very long by the estimation of a GMPH?!" she said as Peorth was suddenly at her side putting her hands over the mouth of her fellow Goddess.

"Ixnay!" Peorth hissed, "You want to get me in any more trouble than I already am, Cheri?"

"Years?" Nabiki's eyes widened by a fraction.

"But…wait," Ranma said slowly, "If she visited your mother back before Akane was even born, but she didn't go back home for a couple of years…"

"And she in big trouble now that she return," Shampoo helpfully added.

"How interesting," Kodachi slyly noted.

"Oh my…" Kasumi murmured.

Peorth turned, still holding both hands over Belldandy's mouth as she said, "Really, it's nothing. Like she said, in the eyes of a Goddess a couple of years really doesn't count as all that great a time."

"I thought Goddesses were not permitted to lie," Nodoka mused somewhat sweetly.

"We're not," a different voice remarked as a tall, willowy woman with long platinum hair and dusky brown skin padded into the room, her bare feet only lightly touching the floor as she glanced to the side and said, "What's with the Polar Bears and the Panda? What have you been up to now, Peorth…or do I even want to ask?"

"And…you are, Madam?" Soun asked with deceptive mildness to his voice, seeing how voluptuously sexy (and underdressed) was this exotic new arrival.

Belldandy brightened as Peorth's hands fell away from her mouth, "Urd…what are you doing here?"

"Keiichi wanted to know if you were doing all right," Urd said as she studied the faces of the assortment of strangers gathered around the dojo, "I told him I'd check in and see if you were handling matters by yourself all right. Only…what's with all of the astonished faces?"

Belldandy turned and smiled at the others, "This is my Big Sister Urd, who is also a Goddess. We live together with our little sister at a Temple in the Tokyo area. Urd, I did try and leave a message with you telling Keiichi not to worry."

"I know that," Urd replied, "Which is why he was worried. So I hopped on over using your TV set following the coordinates back this way…and…say…" she said as she looked down at Ranma, "You're kind of cute. Have we met somewhere before?"

"Huh?" Ranma gulped, "Ah…what makes you say that?"

"I never forget a Mortal who's crossed paths with me," Urd smiled, "The Past is sort of my specialty. So is romance…and if I read the signs right, you're also right up my alley."

"Alley?" Ranma asked with nervous dread, feeling the flaring up of dangerous battle auras from at least three of the four expected points of origin.

"Pretty lady," said the black haired child on Akane's lap, startling Urd, who seemed only just then to notice her at that moment.

"An Earth Dragon?" she reacted.

"Yes, but you don't need to worry about her, Urd," Belldandy stood up, "I'm sorry to make everyone worry back home, but I was sort of busy."

"Busy like how?" Urd glanced at Peorth then said, "Oh, wait…is this about that eight year absence you took from your heavenly post at the Goddess Hotline, back when you briefly merged with that Mortal who was your Template and-MPPPH!?" Urd reacted as Peorth was suddenly in front of her with a hand clamped over her mouth.

"For once in your Eons of life could you please keep your mouth shut?" Peorth snapped, "I'm already on restriction with the All Mighty as it is!"

Urd's eyes formed questions as she looked from Peorth to Belldandy, then slowly took in the others in the room and almost at once came to a startling realization.

"Oh my," Nodoka said, "I do believe that the cat is out of the bag now. Is there a problem, Ranma?"

"Ah…no Mom," Ranma shuddered, the mental image conjured by that turn of phrase having been enough to cause an involuntary reaction.

"I believe that I have discerned a solution to this puzzle by now," said Ambergris, breaking her silence of several minutes as she looked up at them in amusement.

"You, Amber?" Shampoo asked.

"As you well know, Shampoo," the pink haired Amazon remarked, "I was always good at solving riddles and puzzles. And I do believe that I have discerned the key to what troubles the Goddess who has taken residence in the body of our dear Lore Master."

Peorth turned a hasty glance around and said, "You wouldn't…!"

"Try and relax yourself, Goddess," Ambergris replied, "I appreciate the delicacy of your position. After all, Heaven does not like to advertise the existence of Goddesses who physically manifest and walk upon our world. But I have encountered several of your kind in my travels, and I have read extensively on the matter of how the Gods and the Demons battle for the hearts and minds of Mortals through their proxies."

"And what would you know about it, Sugar?" Ukyo wondered.

"That long ago the Gods and the Devils called a truce to bring an end to the hostilities that were ravishing our world," Ambergris replied, "They made a Pact and sealed it with their power, outlawing outright violence against each other, and invested their energies into a great machine that was said to have the power of controlling the very movement of the heavens. By this token they brought order to the world out of the Chaos that existed before them, and by a doublet system no Demon can slay a God nor God do harm to a Demon without risk in kind. If a God perishes a Demon linked to that God will perish as well, and vice versa. And to prevent the Gods and Demons from being selective in who they target the identities are wiped from the minds of the participants. By the same token both Gods and Demons are allowed to find security in the presence cast down in the form of mortal Templates who embody a mere fraction of the power and essence of that God or Demon."

"But why go to all that trouble?" Ranma asked.

"Think about it, Ranma-kun," Kodachi said, "Such a system would ensure that all of the participants cooperate, for none dare risk his or her own existence by violating such a compact."

"But where could you have read all of that?" Peorth wondered as she stepped away from Urd, "That's a highly classified secret, maintained by restrictive files with triple redundant protective codes set in place."

"I read it in a Manga," Ambergris smiled, "An interesting form of popular entertainment that greatly assisted my learning more about the Japanese language. Otherwise I would be talking like Shampoo here in broken Pigeonese."

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo said in surprise, turning to Akane, "You have Manga in room, Airen?"

"Ah…yeah…a small collection," Akane replied, "Why?"

"The upshot of what I am getting to is this," Ambergris said with her single visible eye directed at Peorth, "If a Goddess were directly to intervene in the life of her own Template it might create a system variable that could affect the integrity of her own makeup. But if the System itself directed you to make contact with your Template, and to grant a wish for her, then it might set up a feedback loop that could have dangerous side effects. Just as now with you possessing this body of your other Template, which no doubt is partially the cause for the God on High to be concerned with this. Yet rather than separate you, as you clearly were separated in the past, your superior chose instead to lock you into your self-selected prison. Curious that, don't you think?"

Soun turned to Peorth and said, "Goddess? What did my wife ask from you when she made that wish?"

"Ah…I…" Peorth struggled and bit her lower lip, looking terribly conflicted.

"It was about Kimiko's health, wasn't it?" Nodoka asked sadly.

"Mom's health?" Akane turned to her, "Aunt Nodoka?"

"I fought beside Kimiko-chan and her good friend Hitome when they stood against Cybele," Nodoka said, "Just before they and Master Happy locked her away in that tree that was both her home and prison. But Kimiko was injured during that battle, and some of her injuries...were self-inflicted.""

"Oh my," Kasumi said with shock, "But…why did we never hear about this?"

"Because Kimiko-chan and I went our separate ways after that battle, when I married my husband, and Kimiko became pregnant again with her third child, which would be you, Akane." Nodoka nodded sadly, "I was not there for my friend when she faced her greatest battle of all, the cancer that eventually ended her life. But many of you may not know that her health was greatly weakened as a direct result of her battle with Cybele, and the cancer should have claimed her much, much earlier. I did not know this until after the time when it would have made a difference. Had I known when we parted company that she had received a diagnosis that no pregnant woman should ever have to face…"

"Please stop," Peorth said, shedding tears, and all eyes were turned towards her in slowly dawning horror, including those of Belldandy.

"So that was it," Urd said softly, "She got the initial diagnosis, and knowing Mortal doctors was probably told that she could either have the kid or have Chemo-therapy, but not both."

"What?" Akane went pale.

"It wasn't like that," Peorth said with tears rolling down her cheeks, "The Chemo would have killed her anyway. There was no chance of survival. The injuries to her body…it would have been a bad trade, and she would have gotten nothing from sacrificing Akane."

"So she prayed to Heaven and you answered her," Belldandy said, "It all makes sense now. The system linked you up and granted you the power to give her one wish…and like any mother her wish was to see her daughter survive and grow up healthy."

"Now do you know why I didn't want to just come out and say this?" Peorth's voice shook, "What else was I supposed to do? You weren't there, you didn't see the desperation in her eyes. She wanted you to be born, Akane-chan." Peorth turned as though to appeal to the stunned looking girl in question.

"Yes, but that is not the whole of it, obviously enough," Ambergris said softly, "Every mortal life has a set duration, and Fate does not brook well having his schedule be interrupted. In order to extend a life a sacrifice had to be made…and so you entered her body and became the woman known as Tendo Kimiko."

"What?" Soun looked blank-eyed with amazement.

"A Goddess cannot lie," Peorth said, "What you say is true. I gave up my Immortality for a time and became my own Template. But I left her mind in charge. I was fueling her with my own spark and keeping her alive, fighting off the pain of her injuries and trying to repair some of the damage so that she…that we could function normally. And it worked…we had a healthy baby daughter, a strong young girl who grew up to be a delight in the eyes of both of her mothers…"

"Both of her…?" Ukyo asked.

"Think about it," Kodachi said, "If the Goddess was extending the life of the woman bearing a child then she would have been present inside her when Akane was born. In effect, this means that Akane is also her daughter."

"Hah?" Akane murmured weakly.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo turned to her, "Shampoo always know you special, Airen. And now she know why…you part Goddess by adoption."

"But…that means…" Nabiki said, "Those years when you were with us…"

"That you were, effectively, our mother too," Kasumi finished for her.

"Oh my," said Kachu, not realizing until she had spoken those words how odd they sounded coming from her lips.

"Wow," Ranma said, turning to Nodoka, "And you knew all about this, Mom?"

"I…guessed," Nodoka replied, "Actually it was not all that hard to figure out as Miss Ambergris has so artfully demonstrated."

"So that's why Kimiko lived eight years longer than she would have," Umi said, "I never even had a clue…"

"And what would you have done about it, Home-wrecker?" Peorth frowned, "Don't think that, just because Kimiko is my template, that I'm turning a blind eye to the fact that you and Soun-chan had this child out of wedlock," she pointed right at Ukyo's direction.

"Say what?" Ukyo blinked.

"Guess that makes it official…Sister," Nabiki said with a neutral expression.

Umi frowned, "And here I was almost starting to like you. My mistake."

"That is enough," Soun said as he stood up, turning to Peorth, "If this is true…then you are all that remains of my beloved wife. And that means that this is your home as well. I am sorry if being here troubles you with memories…"

"Oh…it's all right," Peorth wiped her tears away, "I'm just being silly. In a few days the All Mighty One will relent and let me out of here, and then Silk can have her body back and things will return to normal. But…just the same…same…it is good to hear you say that…Soun-chan."

"Well, while you are here we'll try and make you feel like you are at home," Soun said, placing a hand upon her shoulder, "If there is anything else that I may do for you, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Ah…of course," Peorth replied, her face coloring slightly.

"Oh-ho," Urd mused, leaning forward, "Feeling nostalgic for the old days, are we?"

Peorth glared back at her, "Not that it's any of your business, Cheri…but Stuff it."

"How very nice to see you reunited with the family that you obviously care for, Peorth," Belldandy said, turning to Urd, "Why don't we leave these two to talk over old times, Urd. We can check back later to see how things are here…after we get some leads on the armor of those Polar Bears."

"Armor for some polar bears?" Urd arched her silver eyebrows, "Now this I've got to know more about…"

"Armor for a Bear of Svalgard is not a light matter to be addressed, Goddess," said the Polar Bear positioned at the opening, turning to his four companions, who sat with Genma munching on some bamboo while watching the occupants of the dojo as though they were a stage play.

"You know," one of the female Polar Bears said, holding up a stalk of bamboo, "This stuff doesn't taste half bad. Could use a bit more tenderizing, and a tad more salt though…"

"Don't mind us, Humans," another bear called out, "Forget that we are here and do carry on with your most illuminating stories."

Urd's eyebrows climbed nearer to her hairline, but Belldandy gently pushed her away with a smile and a nod, saying, "Thank you for your hospitality. Kachu, Kasumi, a very great pleasure in meeting you. We will be back just as soon as we do some research and make the appropriate preparations."

"Uh...right," Ranma said, wondering if this day could get any weirder than it already had, and dreading to know the answer.

"Oh…Belldandy-san?" Kasumi called out before the two Goddesses could take their leave of them, "You say the system creates backups like Kachu-chan and I…but are we the only ones?"

"Oh no," Belldandy replied, "There are others…at least one more whom I know about. But she's on her own quest for adventure and will probably have nothing to do with us in the present."

"Another one?" Kachu blanched, wondering who else besides this peculiarly well mannered Japanese version of herself there might be out there, and also dreading deep inside to know the answer to the questions that this suggested…

"Kasumi-chan?" said Tina Armstrong as she munched on an apple while reclined upon a sun patio divan, watching the sparring match taking place upon the practice arena, "You having a case of sun stroke, Sugar?"

A bikini-clad Saebo Kasumi of the Mugen-Tenshin Clan was staring off into the distance while standing in a readiness pose with one hand raised towards her half-sister and current sparring partner, looking oddly troubled for some peculiar reason.

"It's nothing," she said, turning to look back at Ayane, who was waiting patiently in her one-piece swimsuit, "I just thought I heard someone calling my name all of a sudden."

The purple haired Ayane was scowling, "Well, sorry if I'm not sufficiently entertaining for you, Oneechan. But I would at least expect the Princess of our clan to have the good grace not to look bored in practice."

"My apologies, it was not you, Sister,:" Kasumi replied, "I really did feel as though someone far away was calling out my name of a sudden. I did not mean to let myself be distracted…"

"Perhaps your imagination is running away with you, Kasumi dear," said Christina Allen, who was presently engaged in a fierce game of chess with Helena in which they had so far managed to earn an equal number of wins, the current game being the tie-breaker.

"I can't say I blame her," Helena Douglas made a move then waited to be countered, "All this peace and quiet of late has got even me a little jumpy."

"Y'all asking our enemies to come pay us a visit, Hon?" Tina asked, "Because, I don't know about you, but having a break from all that excitement doesn't bother me a bit. Healing back from injuries, getting ourselves back in form, working on our tans, frolicking on this beach wearing close to nothing…"

"Having sex at all hours of the day or night," Christina grinned.

"And not just with the Towel Boys," Helena said with a coy look in the Texas Blonde's direction.

Tina glared, "Ain't no business of yours what Kasumi and me do when the lights are off, Sugar. Not like all those humping noises coming from y'all's room when you think we ain't listening in."

"Look can we concentrate on finishing this match off so that we can get some pool time in?" Ayane asked, "If it is not too much of a demand on your time, Princess?"

"I'm sorry, Ayane-chan," Kasumi crouched down and assumed a fighting stance, "It's just that I worry about Hayabusa and Hayate. It's been so long since we last heard from them…"

"Ain't no need for worries about them two Studs, Honey-pie," Tina smiled as she finished the apple off and tossed it over her shoulder, where it landed smack in the middle of their garbage pile, "It's their loss if they want to leave a bunch of healthy fillies like us alone to our own devices when they could be right smack dab in the middle O' some Pussy."

Ayane frowned, looking at her reddish-brown haired half sister, "Such a vulgar, trash talking, oversexed top-heavy American Gaijin you hang around with, Sister. What do you see in her anyway?"

"I'd say you've covered most of her better points," Kasumi smiled back with a hint of lascivious mischief, "Now then…have at you!"

And the two sisters began their latest of many sparring matches, exchanging blows and kicks with high level Ninjutsu maneuvers while their audience of three looked on with various amused expressions of interest and amusement.

Tina especially smiled, enjoying a good cat-fight as much as the next female Wrestler turned Pro-Martial Artist. And all the while oblivious to a pair of unfriendly eyes that spied them from afar, taking readings of their various high-level maneuvers.

And plotting sinister thoughts of a wicked vengeance in the offing…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Capcom Game Femmes Foreplay: shadowmane

Next up at bat the Tendo-Saotome family gears up to face their latest challenge free-for-all as Peorth and Soun grow more…re-acquainted. Be with us next time for, "Death of the Party," or, "Half a Loaf of Sukiyaki!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	45. Chapter 45

Tsundere45

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"What…where have you brought me?" Valka demanded as she looked around at the oddly illuminated setting.

"Oboy," Ranko murmured, then hastily added, "It wasn't me! It's this Pendant, I tell you. It keeps yanking me around to places like this, and I don't have any real control over it when it has a mind to take me some place I've never been before."

The girl drew a sharp bladed dagger from concealment, at least fourteen inches in the curving blade, which she held expertly as though accustomed to plying it in someone's gizzards.

"You expect me to believe that?" she said, "With those thoughts you were having about me just now?"

"Hey, I'm not a kidnapper and a rapist, you know," Ranko protested, though failing to add that opinions about that tended to vary on different worlds at different times and locations, "And I'm just as much in the dark as you are about where we happen to be…"

"I don't like this place…" said Kataru, the red furred familiar whom Ranko had just acquired.

"You think I feel any different?" said the falcon who was Valka's own familiar.

"Hush, Skryai," Valka herself urged, "So, you are saying that you have no idea of where we are or how we got here?"

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea of how we got here," Ranko said uneasily as she scanned the bleak landscape, "But where we are…"

YOU ARE IN THE LAND OF THE DEAD

Ranko almost jumped as she whirled about and found a pale, almost translucent shade staring back at her with her features in place, albeit totally drained of every ounce of color.

"H-H-who…?" she felt her voice crack and had to steady herself, realizing that she was behaving in a manner that was unworthy of a Saotome.

YOU DON'T BELONG HERE

The voice did not come from the pale apparition but rather from a disturbing looking aspect that hovered over the shoulder of her counterpart, a hooded figure whose gleaming eyes shone from a skull-faced aspect so frighteningly real as to appear to be something other than a costume.

"That voice," Valka's voice shivered and she suddenly was standing a bit nearer to Ranko, "I don't hear it in my mind…but I feel it in my bones…."

"Ah…sorry about intruding on your place," Ranko said, swallowing a thick lump of mindless terror that was appearing at the back of her throat, "We'll just be here a moment and then we'll be on our way, honest…"

THE LIVING DO NOT COME THIS WAY

"You don't say?" Ranko squeaked, "Can't imagine why that is…"

The pale version of her was looking on with a curiously dispassionate expression. Those milk white eyes, colorless skin and hair, made her appear all the more ethereal and insubstantial. But still there was something flickering behind those eyes, like a faint trace of recognition.

YOUR TIME IS NOT SET

The giant bone-faced figure seemed faintly puzzled about this, as though presented by an anomaly that was causing it to study Ranko with greater scrutiny behind those eye-like sockets.

HER TIME IS FARTHER AHEAD THAN NOW

"Who…Valka?" Ranko murmured, feeling the girl cowering behind her, for which the dark haired Witch might be forgiven.

HOW STRANGE THIS IS…YOU BOTH ARE QUITE THE ANOMALY

"Yeah…yeah…I guess we are at that…" Ranko said, only to feel the hand laid at her shoulder, a warm hand pressing against her back, which made her stiffen for entirely different reasons.

THE LIVING DO NOT COME HERE TO THE CROSSROADS…ONLY THE DEAD, WHO ARE IN A STATE OF TRANSITION

"And…she is…?" Ranko swallowed as she looked upon her pallid counterpart.

AN ECHO OF ONE WHO HAS PASSED ON BEYOND THE MORTAL PRIME

"Right, of course," Ranko said, "Land of the dead. And that would be…me…on another plane…a me who's died…"

PASSED ON

"Right," Ranko said, feeling all the more distracted as she felt Valka huddle up even closer to her, with the girl's body pressed up to her back, which was nice and distracting but terrible for her focus and…

"Okay, that's it…" a woman's voice suddenly cut in on the silent ennui of their surroundings, "Mortis, you're messing it up again. Mortals come here there's generally a reason for it, so the least that you could do is show a little hospitality for once in your Grim existence."

AND HOW DO I DO THAT, MISTRESS?

"Oh, never mind," a woman with absolutely white skin and raven dark hair, dressed in Goth mode with clothing that looked like it had been taken off a rack somewhere, loped up on slender legs and said, "So, you finally made it, Saotome Ranko. I've been wondering when you'd be gracing me a visit."

"Ah…" Ranko looked into the fairly attractive face of what looked to be a girl her own age and saw night dark eyes of infinite depth smiling at her, and said, "How do I…"

"Oh, I know everyone," she smiled, "Sooner or later everyone comes to me, even your Old Man, who's sent a lot of business my way over the years."

"You…?" Valka peered past Ranko's shoulder, with a tone of almost reverence, then at once she fell down to her knees and said, "Dark Lady…"

"Oh, stop that," the Goth girl said, "I hate it when people get all fearful and reverent and stop being themselves. That's why I don't go around announcing myself like Skull face over here. He's just one of my aspects, by the way, and you don't need to be so frightened about him. He's harmless."

"Harmless?" Ranko asked dubiously, seeing the bone faced giant peering at them curiously.

"Well, mostly harmless," the girl replied, "He can't really hurt anyone…until it's their time to go. And then he just tries to show people to the exit sign so they can make their way to the next transition point of their existence."

"Oh," Ranko said, deciding that made as much sense as anything, "I guess that means that you're…"

"Thanatos," she smiled, "You've heard of me. One of the Seven Lords of Darkness. Actually, I'm the original one…the others are my younger brothers and sisters. Your step-father being an aspect of my brother, Destruction."

"Oh," Ranko said, "Right."

"Actually I have a variety of names that I prefer besides that old Greek one," the Goth girl said, "Muerta, Kuroi, Erskegal, Hel, Yama, take your pick. I'm older than the stars and the Universe itself. But you don't have to be afraid of me. I never take a life until it's time for you to leave. If I did I'd be messing up the carefully worked schedule of my brother, Destiny, and you know he wouldn't like that. Especially since you're one of his agents."

"Okay then," Ranko started to relax a bit, "Well…nice to meet you…though I think we've…ah…met before?" she asked uncertainly.

"Several times in fact," the Goth girl replied, "Most recently when you said good-bye to your girlfriend, Sayo."

"Oh…you were there?" Ranko blinked.

"Duh," the white faced girl replied, "It's my job, you know. I don't enjoy it having to watch lovers say good-bye to one another, and I have to say your scene was a real tear-jerker."

"Your lover died in your arms?" Valka asked, clearly of Ranko.

"Ah…yeah…it's complicated," Ranko answered without turning away from the personification of Death, "You don't mind that we…?"

"That you're trying to erase that version of reality and replace it with one that has a happier ending?" Death smiled, "No, I don't mind that a bit. The Death of a whole entire timeline is a challenge that I rise to. And besides, I'm not really into tragic endings. I see enough of that at the office. I'm really more like a sucker for a happier ending."

"Okay…" Ranko replied, "So…maybe you can tell me what I'm doing here…and my friend here with me?"

"Oh, that's just that Pendant thingie you got messing around," Death said with a dismissive wave of her bone white hand, "Since Yggdrasil plucked you out of that dimension you came from it's given you the Alice in Wonderland E-Ticket joy ride of the Cosmos. All of time and space at your disposal, and you wiind up in a dumpy place like this," she waved her hand and indicated the gloomy setting that surrounded her. Then she smiled, "Just kidding. Home sweet home…no other place like it."

"My lady," Valka spoke up, obviously gathering her courage as she pointed with a hand, indicating the still-present ghostly apparition, "Perhaps you might care to explain that?"

"Oh, her?" Death indicated the pale girl, then waved a hand, "Come over here, Dear. Don't be shy. These people are waiting to meet you."

The pale shadowy girl moved…or rather appeared to float across the ground, only to take a step mid-way and then solidify like mist becoming solid, and then turning completely into a person.

By the time she had completed her fourth step she was totally solid but still quite pale, her hair a light pink and looking a bit dry and brittle, as though in need of a good conditioning shampoo.

Death took her hand and then said, "This is Saotome Onama, daughter of your Father in a world where he was trapped in his Girl form and bore a child by a man you ought to well remember…Senzenen Mikado."

"Muku Dori's dad?" Ranko blinked, "You're kidding."

"As a matter of fact I frequently do," Death grinned, "But in this case I'm totally serious. You might say…Deathly serious. Especially as this poor child met with an unfortunate demise just recently and now can't seem to find her way to the next world because of unfinished business left behind in the last one."

"You mean one of my parallel sisters died?" Ranko asked.

"Hey, comes with the territory," Death explained, "Being a Nexus doesn't grant you invincibility, you know. You may cheat me on occasion but sooner or later the odds work in my favor…and the House always wins in the card game of life. But, you see…Onama here has one regret that keeps her trapped between the realms so that she cannot pass beyond to her next incarnation. She is waiting here for her girlfriend, a lady named Kumon Anika, who has not yet passed beyond the realms of the living."

"Oh man, that's awful," Ranko said, "You mean she can't move on because somebody she loves is still on the other side?"

"Just what I said, Kid," Death replied, "What's especially got her ticked off is the way she kicked off, which you can guess was violently. A slime named Hosen Keitaru defeated her using a combination of Poison darts and special Ki attacks that stopped her heart and left her for dead. And he did it so that he could have a shot at stealing Anika away from her true love, who doesn't have a clue about what happened."

"He did that?" Valka asked, "But why, Dread Lady?"

"Some guys are just sore losers at the game of love," Death replied, "And Keitaru…the one who grew up on their world…he definitely could not take losing out to another girl. His fragile male ego wouldn't stand for it, so he cheated."

"And my sister here can't forgive him for it either?" Ranko asked.

"You Mortals," Death sighed, "Always with the attachments to life. You just can't let things go and move on. You always want to settle things, as if the Universe allowed for fair play…" she smiled, "Well, the Universe might not care about such things, but I certainly do. I get a lot of complaints passed my way about how unfair I can be, which isn't nice since I'm not the one who schedules when people are supposed to die. But I am very meticulous about keeping my appointments and records, which is why her case irks me so."

"Because she did not die in accordance with your timetable?" Valka asked.

"Bright girl," Death nodded, "Onama was destined to win her fight against that loser…until he cheated by forging a pact with a certain Demoness whose name I don't suppose I need to mention…?"

"Cybele," Ranko said grimly.

"I really get cheesed off when that Bitch messes around with my brother's finely written screen play," Death said, and for a moment her expression was more than a little scary, "But this time she went too far. That's why I'm prepared to take drastic measures to right the balance that got upset when the Demon made a last-minute edit job and allowed a loser to take down the Nexus Guardian of her home dimension."

Death raised her other hand and something came fluttering down to alight upon her fingers. Ranko looked up in surprise as a black winged fowl settled down to utter three caws before turning to regard the pallid girl with the pink colored hair.

And then, very slowly, the girl raised her head and stared up at the bird, who locked her in eye contact. And then a strange and terrible transformation came over her as her hair began to darken and her eyes became more sunken and hollow with her lips assuming a blue-black palor as her face drained of all remaining color.

Only for the process to reverse itself and before their astonished eyes her hair regained color and became a bright cheery pink. Her skin regained complexion and her lips became rosy. She blinked her eyes and looked around then said, "Ah…hey…where am I?"

"In a realm half between a dream and a nightmare," Death said, turning to Ranko and saying, "Take her with you. She'll be of great use in your coming battle. And after that she'll return to her own dimension, and that's where the fun will really begin…" and the Goth girl's smile once more took on a chilling look of ominous implications.

"Ah…sure thing," Ranko said as the pink haired girl turned a questioning look in her direction, "Hi there. My name's Ranko, and this is Valka."

"Do you know where we are?" the pink haired Onama asked.

"Trust us," Valka said in a voice that shuddered slightly, "You do not want to know."

"Off you go then," Death smiled, releasing Onama's hand, "And Ranko…be seeing you around. I won't say when or how or under what circumstances…but we will have that long-scheduled appointment."

"Charmed," Ranko said weakly, already feeling the familiar pulse of transition coming over her and her new companions, "No offense if I hope it won't be anytime soon?"

"Why should I be offended?" Death asked, just before the trio of girls-plus their animal familiars-faded away, turning around and adding softly, "But one day we will be having that dance, my little Redhead, and then we'll see how good you are with Death warmed over…"

Kodachi grunted in as lady-like a manner as she could manage while riding the "Horn of Plenty" of the man whom she now thought of as her prospective Husband, even as she moved within the warm embrace of her future co-wife, who was encouraging her to ever sweeter glory.

Ranma wondered at the demands that these girls were placing upon him and hoped that they would at least allow him some time to get some sleep before the morning rose upon them. After all, it was a school day on the morrow, and he could not afford to be late, and he certainly did not want to appear falling-down drunk with fatigue before his classmates.

Even if the reason for exhaustion would be the demands of his ladies, whom he was intent on satisfying, one way or another. At least he could be grateful for the fact that he only had two of them to satisfy this time, Ukyo and Nabiki having graciously offered to bow out for the night so as to settle their own private personal business. He was a little worried on that end, wondering what was going on between his newer set of Iinazuke, but he figured that they would let him in on the joke sooner or later.

And just as long as it was not a Joker he satisfied himself with whatever decisions they came to, trusting the both of them to know about their business…just as his business was in keeping the ladies in front of him well contented, if only for the sake of his own continuing survival…

Kasumi smiled, content in the warmth of having her arms around Kodachi, and seeing Ranma make an honest effort at pleasing them both. In a way it was a shame that Nabiki and Ukyo were not there for this session as it had been very interesting the night before trying out for the variety of the situation. At one time the thought of doing these sorts of things with her own beloved sister would have shocked her for the propriety of it all.

And yet it somehow felt natural and right doing this when in the presence of the man whom they had agreed to share between them. Just as Ukyo was proving to be quiet the surprising package in her own sense, now that the truth about her was fully revealed and she could be embraced by them all as a long-lost and truly beloved half-sister…

She truly felt extraordinarily well blessed to have such precious people in her world, and the joy of that realization was expressed through her body as she gave her portion to the overall effort of making Kodachi enjoy yet another climax…

Down the hall in the main dining room Peorth was glancing at the adjoining room and thought to herself that the young people in there were certainly enjoying their youthfulness. And the carefree nature of their fun left her simultaneously envious…and fretful as a mother might be at her oldest daughter having sex before she was even properly wedded.

She turned to the man sitting before her and said, "Soun-chan…I know this must be awkward for you. Hell, it's not exactly normal for me either."

"Yea, I'm sure it must be difficult for you," Soun replied, searching the features of a woman that he objectively knew was not Kimiko…and yet unable to entirely convince himself of this fact as his heart was telling him an entirely different story.

Peorth sought for words and found herself wanting. She looked at the familiar face of this mortal and wanted to tell him so many things that had crossed her mind and heart over the course of the past nine years. Things that only someone as intimate as a lover could tell a man, or a wife tell a husband. Which she knew was not exactly right as she was not his wife.

After all, she had been merged with Kimiko and had been a subconscious part of that mortal woman. And yet she was not Kimiko…not truly, any more than a Goddess could be her own Template. It was frustrating and confusing, and yet…

"You look…distinguished," Peorth said, choosing that word when what she wanted to do was fuss over him and chide him for looking so thin and growing such a ridiculous mustache.

"And you look beautiful," Soun replied, "As beautiful as any goddess."

Peorth looked stunned. Quite recently she had attempted to spark something with a younger man, but it had gone no where as that boy was already in love with another Goddess, and who could complete against someone as beautiful and Angelic as Belldandy? But that had been nothing more than a casual flirtation, as well as an attempt to snub Belldandy, whom Peorth had resented for a time over what turned out to be a misunderstanding on her part.

But still…it had wounded her pride, and for someone who had as much pride in her looks and abilities as Peorth it was…unbecoming.

Yet here was a man giving her a compliment, and obviously meaning it, and in no uncertain way as he was eyeing her like she was the most precious thing in all the world. And it was killing her inside to know that she was not entitled to have him. Especially not within that body as it belonged to another, and using it would be just…wrong.

"So," he said after a long drawn-out pause, "What has become of Silk while you occupy her body?"

Peorth wondered if he had read her mind but knew at once that it was foolish to expect that level of depth from Tendo Soun. He was merely asking her because it was the most logical question, and so she answered, "Well…she is still in here with me, if that's what you're worried about. I didn't force her soul out of this body when I took it over. It's rather like she's in a different compartment of her own brain and I'm merely in the driver's seat."

"But can she come out and talk with us?" Soun asked, "Are you aware of her thoughts and feelings?"

Peorth paused and looked surprised as it belatedly occurred to her that she ought to know what her own Template was feeling at the moment. It simply had not occurred to her to ask since the moment when she had assumed control. And, now that she thought about it, why was the Lore Master laying back and not fighting against Peorth for control over the reins of her own flesh?

So she closed her eyes and looked inwardly, mentally projecting, (Come out where I can see you, Dear, and tell me if you fully understand everything that's happened?)

(About time you asked) came the reply, (I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me).

(As if I could), Peorth responded, (You do know that I would give this body back to you if not for that restriction placed upon me?)

(And what sort of a Lore Master would I be if I did not already have that figured out?) came the slightly amused sounding answer.

Peorth scowled, (A Wise Ass if ever I met one. So just what the Hell do you make of me being stuck in your shell trying to relate to a guy I haven't seen in almost a decade?)

(I'd say you were doing a good job of relating to him as it is) Silk's smooth voice resonated from the depth of their very being, (But if it bothers you so much then why not trade places with me for a moment and let me explain things to Soun-chan for our mutual benefit?)

"What…but I…?" Peorth said aloud, only to blink her eyes, and suddenly they opened again and the woman looking out at the troubled Soun were no longer the eyes of the Goddess. "Soun-chan."

"Yes?" he almost jumped at being addressed with such a familiar context.

"The Goddess and I are in something of a predicament it seems," she informed him, "Basically she wants to do the right thing, and we both would like to accommodate the other. But for the moment…we seem to be stuck with one another. I know this must seem terribly confusing, but if you can accmmodate us both we may be able to turn this affair to our mutual advantage."

"How do you mean that?" Soun asked.

"As Peorth explained both Kimiko and I were Templates, fragments of her personality copied over as a sort of back up to reinforce her personality," Silk began, "But back when she took possession of your wife she merged with Kimiko completely and the two of them became as one, and Peorth took on many of the aspects that made Kimiko-chan the unique person whom she was. But then Kimiko died and those elements returned to the Goddess, even as Kimiko's spirit passed on from the world of the living…but not completely."

"Not completely?" Soun repeated in surprise.

"It's complicated, and I know you lack the training in Metaphysics," Silk replied, "But, basically, every person living has a soul with seven essential layers surrounding the core. The core is the Monad and the layers of the soul form around it like the layers of an onion. But when a person dies the outer layer is lost, and like the shedding of a snake's skin it remains behind as a residual imprint that lingers in the flesh. If the body is cremated that layer is freed to wander on to the realm of the dead…unless, of course, there are regrets it leaves behind, which can bind it like an echo or resonating memory imprint. In some cases two or three of the Soul Layers can join together that way, and if they find a strong basis for convening together they can form a spirit on the other plane. Sometimes it becomes an elemental spirit, and other times it may devolve into a demon."

"A Demon?" Soun said with horror.

"If four layers of a dark soul join they might, conceivably, form a Resonant or Ghost Aspect," Silk continued, "But there is no core to the soul and it becomes a hollow being trapped between the worlds of life and death, a kind of limbo-like mid-transition. If there are five layers that Aspect can be a terrible force of negativity, unless the soul were of someone who is light-hearted and positively centered, in which case they might become a Guardian Aspect who might protect the living if given offerings and prayed to on a continual basis."

"Like a Kami," Soun replied, "But…what happens if all seven layers remain together?"

"If the being who dies loses the body yet retains all seven layers and still fails to find the path to the world of the Dead than it can be quite the problem," Silk remarked, "Atheists and Unbelievers who have no certain set notions of the Afterlife can either be swept up in the currents of transition where the Dark Lady herself will manifest as their guide…or they may be trapped between the worlds to wander in Limbo without rest. In quite a few cases such a person can manifest the illusion of a physical presence and walk among the living without being detected as one of the dead."

"The walking dead?" Soun repeated.

"Imagine if someone dies suddenly," Silk replied, "So suddenly that there is not even a sense of transition. If the body were subjected to some massive hydrostatic force that drove the soul out of the body then it would quite possibly be unaware that the body had perished. The soul would look around and think it some miraculous thing that they had survived a mortal situation and not look back to see the mangled flesh they leave behind…mainly because a dying body gives off a kind of essence that blurs the senses and perceptions of spiritual beings. Such a soul would then go on about their lives without conscious awareness that they were no longer among the living."

"That is horrible," Soun said.

"Actually it's not as awful as I'm making it out to be," Silk replied, "It may surprise you to know that one out of a hundred people whom you may randomly encounter in a crowd are the dead walking among us, oblivious to their own condition. But as they retain their soul core they are capable of eating, drinking and sleeping and manipulating physical objects, so they pose no real threat to the living, just so long as their condition is not discovered by a Demon."

"Someone like Cybele you mean," Soun frowned, "Yes, that would be most unfortunate for such a being trapped in that condition."

"There is another kind of Revenant, however," Silk went on, "An angry soul whose wrath is such that Death itself cannot contain them. In very rare instances a soul trapped between the realms might come back as an angry spirit of vengeance, and one who can reap terrible harm upon the living until its anger is at last appeased. One form of this is a Crow."

"A Crow?" Soun was puzzled.

"So named because they are linked to the earth by the spirit of a Death Sprite who assumes the form of a Raven and remains on the Earth for as long as its link to the Spirit is whole. Crows have many strange abilities, such as the power to read thoughts and know the guilty secrets of the living. They are drawn to the darkness but seek to purge it in the name of the light. They cannot be stopped or killed by conventional means and they absolutely will not relent until they have fulfilled their mission."

"That sounds like the sort of creature that I hope I never have to encounter," Soun averred with fervent enthusiasm.

"There is yet another spirit whom I have yet to name in my list of those who do not pass on to the realm of the Spirits," Silk paused then said, "Someone who dies slowly by a progressive illness. In most cases their energies leach into the void and they slowly dissipate their ties to the living by the process of gradual surrender. When death comes for them it is often almost a relief, and many are ready to journey on to a place where there is no pain or want or fatigue. To Heaven if they are of lighter quality, and to Hell if they are of darker aspect. But some do not move on right away but choose to linger in this world due to their ties yet unresolved to the living."

"And what would cause a soul to want to do that?" Soun asked.

Silk's expression sobered, "One who has passed on yet harbors deep regrets brought about by fears and anxiety for the future. When a person dies their concerns with the world of the living may be ended, but someone who loves dearly those whom she has left behind and fears that they may be imperiled will have more difficulty in letting go. And such a one was your Kimiko."

"Kimiko-chan?" Soun all but jumped, "You are sure of that?"

"I've been studying the problem for some weeks now," Silk replied, "But when the Goddess merged with me my perceptions expanded greatly, and now I am absolutely positive that Kimiko's spirit yet resides upon the Earth Plane. She knows that she is dead and cannot affect the living directly, but several times I have felt her presence. She is watching over this house and this family, albeit discreetly."

"But why hasn't she made her presence known?" Soun wondered.

"Because she is worried most about you, Soun-chan," Silk replied, "She knows how much you have wept for her and how dearly you long to see her once again. My appearance in this house affected you much over the time that I have resided here, but you have begun to relax somewhat and come more to terms with her absence."

"You mean to say…that I am the one who has been holding her back?" Soun was surprised.

"Yes, but not in the sense of a burden," Silk replied, "She feels your need for her and her longing for you is great. You have been lonely without her in this house, and even though Kasumi has done much to try and take her mother's place…that too has been a source of anguish. After all, what mother wants her daughter to be trapped serving others and never thinking about a life of her own? Only that, too, has changed because of Kasumi's engagement to Saotome Ranma."

"Wait a minute here," Peorth found her own voice speaking through Silk's mouth and decided to take advantage of the ability to Timeshare in the same body, "I haven't seen Kimiko's Ghost around, and I'd recognize it instantly if I saw it."

"Yes," Silk replied patiently, "But she has been avoiding you for precisely that reason. Avoiding us, to be more precise. Not least of her worries is that you not be troubled with guilty feelings, either you or Soun-chan, since you both feel as though you have been effectively cheating on her without actually doing anything naughty to deserve that."

"Hey now!" Peorth protested, "I'm not trying to be a Home Wrecker!"

"Neither am I," Silk assured, "And Kimiko, on some level, understands that. But the dead are often like people who are sleep walking and behave as they might in a dream, reacting to things on gut level instinct. And in Kimiko's eyes the both of us are out to seduce her husband…"

"Urk!" Peorth reacted with Silk's face expressing a very guilt-ridden expression.

"Precisely," that same face resolved into the quiet, confident demeanor of the Lore Master.

Soun watched this fascinating interplay as though observing a person with a split personality. Yet he did not have difficulty in believing that two souls were in possession of the same body and found it a fascinating experience for all its general sense of weirdness.

"So, what do you expect us to do about it?" Peorth demanded.

"Well, you're the Goddess," Silk replied, "So the logical thing would be to draw Kimiko's spirit out into the open so we can have a chat together, all three of us, and arrive at a settlement regarding which of us gets to keep Soun-chan."

"Precisely," Soun nodded, only to blink and say, "Wait a minute…"

"Are you insane?" Peorth demanded.

Silk shrugged, "Opinions vary."

"I can't be attached to a mortal and dwell here with him on the plane of Earth," Peorth protested.

"And who are you trying to convince of that?" Silk asked, "Besides, there is precedence."

"Belldandy?" Peorth reacted.

"You say her name as though you were resentful of her," Silk remarked, "But I can see in your memories that the two of you were once very close, and that you secretly envy her relationship with the young man named Keiichi."

"Hey!" Peorth snapped, "Stay out of my head! I mean…your head…our…AAARGGHHH!" she threw up her hands in despair, "This is definitely NOT a situation that they prepared us for in Goddess School!"

"But the truth remains," Silk said calmly, "That you do love Soun-chan."

Her eyes went round and Peorth looked startled, then turned and gazed at the man sitting anxiously a short distance away, and she bit her lower lip in anxiety and confusion.

"A Goddess cannot lie," Silk reminded, "And if I do not speak truth then say the words and I shall let the matter drop."

"I…" Peorth said, then faltered, unable to go forward.

"Goddess?" Soun said, his own expression confused, anxious, and-just perhaps-a little hopeful. His eyes were also misty and were beginning to tear up with emotion.

Peorth winced slightly, "Don't cry on me like that, Soun-chan! I swear, you always turn on the water works when I'm trying to be serious…"

"You know!" he all but lurched forward, "You remember me because you and Kimiko were once together. You have all of her memories from back then, don't you?"

"Ah…?" Peorth leaned back, her expression non-plussed as she saw the earnest look in his expression.

"You do remember, I knew it!" his face was just a few inches from her own, only he belatedly realized what he was doing and promptly pulled back, sitting back down again. Then he coughing politely as he said, "That is…I had hoped that it were true…that some part of Kimiko was here in you…but then again, if her spirit is also hovering somewhere else…"

Peorth felt her chest thumping fiercely with her heart racing like a hammer. She had to take several deep breaths to calm herself down and wondered if being in a mortal host once again was affecting her more than she would have dared to imagine.

In her mind she heard Silk's voice murmur, (Go ahead and kiss him, Dear. You know you want to…and I won't mind if you use me for that one little bit).

(You butt out of this), she silently thought back, then said aloud, "Um…yeah…I do remember…everything. And that's the reason why the All Mighty One broke us up nine years ago."

"Because he disapproved of our being together?" Soun asked.

"Worse than that," Peorth replied, "That I might care so much about you…and about our daughters…that I would lose all interest in being a Goddess and remain here at your side…as your wife…until death do us parted."

He gazed at her and then said, "Thank you for saying that. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear those words," and the tears once more went flowing down his cheeks, just like Peorth so well remembered.

She trembled a bit as she said, "I would gladly be your wife once again, Soun-chan…if it were permitted. But…you don't really belong to me. You never did."

"Kimiko," Soun said softly, "We must find her spirit and put her to rest. I've been holding her back for far too long. It is time that we both moved on and got back to the business of living."

"Now you're talking like the man I love and so well remember," Silk answered, and then-before Peorth sensed the thought within her mind, Silk lunged forward from her sitting position and brought her face up to Soun's, kissing him before surrendering the flesh once again to the goddess.

Soun was too surprised to move away, and Peorth was too stunned to find herself tickling her nostrils with his mustache, and for a moment they held their lips pressed together, an actual kiss developing out of instinct. And then Peorth mentally decided, (OH, TO HELL WITH IT) and just threw her arms around the man and drew him in tighter to her body…

"So this was created with Oni magic?" Ambergris remarked as she and the others sat soaking in the Jacuzzi portion of the pocket dimensional extension of the Tendo Yard, "I have to say that Hibiki woman does good work."

"Hey, Mom's the best when it comes to crafting realistic illusions," Ryomi said as she bobbed a bit at her end of the line of female bodies.

"Demon magic," Kachu said, glaring at her surroundings, "I feel as though I am polluting my spirit just by being in this place."

"Oh relax," Nabiki chided, "You should learn to take it easy now that you're among family, Ka-chan. Try not to be such a stiff, as though you expect someone to leap out and attack you."

"But that is how I live," Kachu said, "I always imagine the dangerous angles of attack whenever I am among strangers. And despite the assurances of the Holy One I am not entirely convinced that you are, indeed, my actual sisters."

"Sheesh, talk about Hard Cases," Akane winced, turning to the little girl sitting nestled between herself and Shampoo, "At least try and pretend like you're having fun. I know things seem a little weird for you…but that's Neriima."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo avowed, "Ever since Shampoo come here she see one thing after other that make her think place is even stranger than mountains in China. Kachu need learn let go and have fun. Warrior no enjoy life, what then is cause for living?"

"I think she's going to need some time to grasp the concept behind that, Sugar," Ukyo remarked, "I know I'm gonna need a lot of time just coming to terms with the idea that I'm part Tendo as well as a Kuonji."

"A shame your mother went back to your place to look after the Grill," Nabiki said, "I'd like to have had more time to interrogate her about those fishy circumstances concerning how she got pregnant with you from Daddy. I don't care how much sake he drinks, the idea that Daddy could be virile enough to pop out two more daughters and not one boy among us…"

"Hey, that's right," Akane said, "How can we be sure that there aren't any more like us out there?"

"Obviously you can't," said Ambergris, "But I doubt that your father is enough of a player to stretch himself towards other conquests, judging by how surprised he was by discovering his connection to you and Kachu, Kuonji-san."

"Yeah, well…I owe the Old Man for taking me in and sponsoring me like he did even before all of this came to light, Sugar," Ukyo drawled, glancing at Nabiki, "Your Dad may have his fault's but he's a pretty cool guy. Not like the Jackass who raised me, who I've now gotta think about like he was my Uncle."

"So, how does this affect your relationship then?" Ambergris asked, "I remember you saying that you two were officially engaged to marry. But how does that set now that you are aware of the fact that you are half-sisters?"

"I don't really know, Sugar," Ukyo sighed, "This whole thing started when Pop put it in his will that I had to get married, but no way am I trying to steal Ranchan away from Kasumi. And since he can't legally marry both of us…at least, not officially…"

"But you are still participating in a Sacred Band marriage circle," Kachu pointed out.

"Can't be legalized here in Japan," Ukyo shrugged, "That's why Nabiki and me hatched up this scheme to have me pretend to marry her as a boy…"

"What do you mean pretend?" Nabiki asked.

"Huh?" Akane asked, "Nabiki?"

"Well, it's just like you and Shampoo getting married," Nabiki shrugged, "The government won't recognize two girls as a couple, but they do allow for Common Law unions. And since Ukyo's a boy on the official transcript records at school…"

"You mean you still intend to go through with this?" Ryomi asked, "Even though you're both sisters?"

"That's not in our official records either," Nabiki pointed out, "Outside of taking a blood test and confirming that we've got the same dad no one has to know it for certain. So, as far as anybody knows, Ukyo's going to be my husband and I will be her dutiful wife who will love, cherish, honor and support her in all things, sickness or in health."

"Plus fifty percent of all the community owned assets and property, huh, Sugar?" Ukyo asked.

"That goes without saying," Nabiki turned to the other girl, "You stand to inherit a lot when your…ah…Uncle passes on, and he obviously wants the family business to remain in the Kuonji household. So why shouldn't I expect my fair share for helping to rescue your business from going up at public auction?"

"Just so we know that your motives are pure," Ukyo said, "But…doesn't it bother you at all that we'll be committing incest?"

"So let's not have kids together," Nabiki replied, "Fortunately, I'm sure that Ranchan will supply more than enough semen for the both of us."

"You're crazy," Akane said.

"Like fox," Shampoo smiled slyly, "Sneaky Mercenary girl know what she do."

"Like fox," chirruped the dark haired, inquisitive child, smiling brightly as she glanced up at both of her "parents."

"And that's another thing," Nabiki said, "We're going to have to come up with a story to explain your child since I doubt anyone is going to buy the notion that a girl her age is your secret love baby."

"I don't really know what to tell people about Ku-chan," Akane said while riffling the hair of the little girl sitting next to her, "Maybe she's our cousin or something?"

"Something convincing would be in order, Sugar," Ukyo said, glancing at the little girl, "Cute tyke. Hard to imagine her turning into that huge winged monster we saw."

"She is an elemental Earth Dragon," Ambergris replied, "I don't pretend to know much about them, but I doubt she will remain in a child state for very long, so you had best set about educating her in the proper manner to behave around people."

"A Dragon of any stripe is not a being to be taken lightly," Kachu warned, "This one is loyal to you because she hatched out of your flesh and must share a part of your essence. But never doubt that she is a dangerous and powerful creature who is to be respected."

"Dangerous?" Ryomi smiled, looking at the young girl and saying, "Does that look like the face of a dangerous…?"

The little girl hiccuped…or rather, more like a burp, and suddenly rings of fire belched out into the air, spiraling upward and vanishing a second later while only mildly singeing the eyebrows of those nearest to her.

"Okay," Ryomi hastily amended, "Maybe it would be a good idea in the future to burp the kid in another direction?"

"I call that a safety tip," Nabiki said numbly.

"Nix the idea about wanting to get one of our own just like her, Sugar," Ukyo agreed in the same deadpanned tone of voice.

"So," Ambergris continued, "Does it bother you at all that the man you profess to both wish to marry is currently with his other wives and not you at this particular moment?"

"Actually…not really," Nabiki said, grinning, "Though Ranchan owes me a favor in particular, and you damned well bet I'm going to collect, with interest."

"Letting Kodachi and Kasumi have him now means we got to have him all to ourselves the next time," Ukyo leered, "And that means saving up more of the boy's energy to devote to the two of us. Better than sloppy seconds."

"Besides," Nabiki added, "Kuonji-chan and I should be able to keep ourselves entertained while we're hashing over the details of our engagement."

"We will?" Ukyo arched her eyebrows.

"You still haven't given me a ring," Nabiki pointed out, holding up her left hand as if to signify its barrenness of adornments, "And besides…I want to hear more about what you planned to do with Senzenen if he tried again to kiss me."

"Ah…uh…" Ukyo stammered.

"That's right," Akane said, "You threatened to kill him if he laid a hand on Nabiki."

"Shampoo witness," the Amazon drawled, "So, you two no just make pretend marriage? Maybe you actually…"

"Ah…" both girls glanced away and studiously avoided looking at one another, both Nabiki and Ukyo seeming momentarily more flush around their faces than for which the heat alone could account.

"Fascinating," Ambergris remarked, "You people may actually be more amusing to watch than my village back home. Indeed, you remind me of one of those Western Soap Operas, albeit with gender swapping as an additional added feature attraction."

"I think that you are all positively insane," Kachu said, then paused before adding, "But that would also include my own mother."

"She might actually be our mother too before too long," Akane said.

"Eh?" Nabiki asked, "What do you mean, Sis?"

"Well, you know how Silk tends to act around Dad most of the time?" Akane asked, "Well this Peorth acts like her on steroids. The way she kept looking at Dad, and the way he was looking at her…"

"Wow," Ukyo said, "And I thought Aunt Umi…ah…Mom had competition before. If Tendo-san…I mean…Dad…" she paused and glanced at Nabiki, "Wow, does it feel weird just saying that."

"You're telling me?" Nabiki remarked, "But hey, if Ranchan can have more than two wives, why not Daddy?"

"Surely you jest," Kachi sounded incredulous.

"I'm quite serious," said Nabiki, "And don't call me Shirley."

"Makes sense to me," Ryomi noted, "And hey, Uncle Tendo's a pretty cool guy. So why should he be alone all of the time? You ask me a good woman or two ought to be what keeps him from weeping all the time like a little girl."

"Father cries?" Kachu asked.

"Like waterworks," Akane snorted, "At first we thought it was because he missed Mom so much, but now it turns out he was like that even when they were dating."

"And that reminds me, Sugar," Ukyo glanced around, "Where's our other Lothario about? Is Uncle Saotome still playing with the Polar Bears?"

"More like they are playing with him," Ambergris smiled, then paused before adding, "The one I worry about is the Matron with the sword. There is something very…otherworldly about her."

"Aunt Nodoka?" Akane asked, "Yeah, where did she get off to?"

"I think she went with Aunt Umi to the restaurant," Nabiki replied, "She ought to be back before nightfall."

"I'm glad somebody went with Mom," Ukyo remarked, "Considering what she looked like when she left here."

Nabiki turned to glance at the girl sitting beside her and then murmured, "So…would you kill a guy who tried to lay a hand on me, like Senzenen?"

Ukyo regarded her with a speculative glance, "If you're my fiancée…then you bet your tight ass I would, Sugar."

Nabiki smiled then leaned her head upon the other girl's shoulder murmuring, "I love a girl who talks dirty about business…but…save the rest of it for later. And not in front of the children."

"Hey!" Ryomi said, realizing that she was being included in the glance that was superficially being turned in the direction of the child-shaped dragon.

Ukyo looked at the top of the head that was leaning on her, then carefully slid an arm around and behind Nabiki. But then it moved from her ribs down to her hip…and squeezed her fanny, prompting Nabiki's eyes to widen by a fraction.

"I'll talk dirty business with you anytime I like, Sugar," she murmured softly, "But, like you say, that can wait until later…"

"I told you before, I don't need a babysitter," Umi growled as she stalked her way across the district.

"I just thought I'd go for a walk and it happens to be in the same direction where you are headed, Dear," Nodoka replied, "But I thought that you were headed for your restaurant."

"Yeah, so?" Umi asked.

"The financial district is in the opposite direction," Nodoka pointed out.

"So I'm taking a little detour," Umi fumed, "Anything's better than being around the House with that Floozy of a Rose Goddess making goo-goo eyes in Soun's direction."

"Ahhh," Nodoka said, as though this were the solution to a great mystery of life as she continued to walk just behind the other woman, "Sooo..."

"Well, how would you feel about a man's dead wife coming back to life and revealing that she's a Goddess?" Umi demanded with a snort, "Bad enough to have to compete with that flute playing Know-it-all…"

"Then you are jealous," Nodoka murmured.

Umi whirled around with her baker's peel in hand and snarled, "I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

Nodoka ignored the implied threat of the spatula waved under her nose and just said, "Soun cares for you too, you know. If you want him you should fight for co-equal recognition."

"What's the matter with you?" Umi scowled, "Comb and Atsuko are practically fighting each other to get a crack at your worthless fur rug of a husband and you see that as a sign of his Manliness? Aren't you even just a little bit upset that he cheated on you with both of them?"

"I would if I didn't actually like Comb-chan and At-chan," Nodoka said, "Though they may not like me in quite the same manner."

Umi stared, "I don't understand you at all."

Nodoka just gave her an indulgent smile, "Umi-san…I'm a bit older than I look, and I have been around a lot more than you have. I've been to places and have seen things that you could hardly imagine. And I know for a fact that life is very precious. And we only get a little time in this world to get it right and to find the happiness and love that we so desperately cherish. So why should I waste one minute of the day resenting the people whom I care for? After all, think of the possibilities. And besides, if Soun is worth the effort then I feel confident that you will find a way to make it work between you, Silk-chan, Kimiko and even the Goddess of the Roses."

Umi frowned and then said, "Who are you?"

"I am Saotome Nodoka," the woman said primly, "The daughter of Misaki Katsuhiko and wife of Saotome Genma. That should be enough for any woman, don't you think?"

Umi continued to stare at this ageless woman who seemed hardly changed in any significant way from the time of their first meeting two decades in the past. But then Nodoka's eyes slid off of her and she smiled for a different reason, saying, "Here comes At-chan and Comb now, along with the children."

"Huh?" Umi turned around, and then her eyes almost bulged out of her head, "What in the world…?"

"Don't ask," said Comb as she and Atsuko walked with a pole stretched out between them, and dangling from that pole was the largest deer that Umi had ever set eyes upon…huge, surely as much as ten feet at the shoulder, and bound up tight in a bundle with heavy ropes.

"I told you that I knew a place where we could find game like this in Japan," Atsuko said, "It ought to keep those bears happy for a couple of days. Step lively, Ryo-chan, and don't drop that bundle on Kaori-chan."

"Coming, mother," Ryoga said as he trudged along with his shoulders bearing a burden that was much larger than himself, a huge boar that he supported with only a slight bit of discomfort while Kaori helpfully guided him along to make sure his footing was steady and he did not wind up wandering off in an unintentional direction.

Umi watched them trudge on past her than asked, "Where did you find those things?"

"This place I know called the Ryopanza, or something like that," Atsuko replied as she strode on past, "The game animals that drink from the water there grow huge, even larger than these guys. We had to pick some of the little ones that we could carry or I'd have had to hire a truck to haul them off."

"I still do not believe it," Comb said almost numbly, "Even though I saw it with my own two eyes…"

"I still say this feels like borderline cannibalism," Ryoga murmured as he and Kaori brought up the rear of the odd little procession.

Umi watched them pass her by then very slowly she said, "I wonder what the fishing there is like?"

"Quite good to judge from the evidence," Nodoka looked up at her and said, "You look as though you could stand for a cup of sake, Umi-chan. Would you care to join me in a bottle?"

"First round is on me," Umi said, and the two of them reversed directions and headed on towards the Furinkan Financial district…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Cyclopean Fish Fridays: shadowmane

It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood where the Grass is Green, the sky is blue and those with hangovers could not care less. But is it a time for Ranma and his crew to breathe easy and enjoy some of the much-needed domestic bliss that they have earned? (Hey, this is a Ranma story, ain't it) Tune in next time for, "Nuke it 'Till it Glows," or, " There Blows the Neighborhood."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	46. Chapter 46

Tsundere46

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Where are we now?"

Ranko was wondering that very same thing as she, Valka and Onama gazed around at their new surroundings, which were certainly a large step upward from the Realm of Death which they had just vacated.

The crow perched on Onama's shoulder cawed while Valka's falcon flapped its wings and Ranko's cat companion all made similar sounds that overall reflected the sentiment that their current environment seemed preferable to what had come before by a good long measure.

"This place smells nice," said Kataru the cat, "It's got a good feeling…and I really like the ambience."

"It's clean and fresh," said Skryai the Falcon, "A lot of energy in the air. And with all this greenery…it's hard to believe that humans live anywhere around this place."

"No death." Onama said, "I don't feel as though anyone around here is dying. But…how would I know about that?"

The crow made a sound and Onama turned to look at it, then said, "I am? But…I don't feel like I'm dead…"

"No death?" Ranko said, "Wait a minute. I know where we are…I've been here before!"

"Well, don't keep that knowledge all to yourself," said Valka, "By all means, tell us."

"This is Arael…the world of Light," Ranko spread her hands wide, "Home to my friend, Indra the Silver Moon."

"Indra the Silver Moon?" Onama asked.

"Yeah, her full name is a real mouthful," Ranko replied, "Indratelodojonar. The folks here study the power of Light and Life and describe everything in this wonderful all-encompassing philosophy of theirs that I really couldn't begin to describe, mainly because I don't have the lung capacity to explain it the way they do…"

There was a sudden sound like a high pitched whistle, and then a flare of light heralding the appearance of a woman who appeared from seeming no where, manifesting in the form of a buxom young-seeming girl with silver hair done up in a pigtail that flowed around one shoulder and down her ample cleavage.

And what she wore was hardly that much of an outfit, consisting as it did of a set of tiny beads woven into a fabric that was practically see-through and hardly covered much more than the basics.

"Ranko, my friend," the woman smiled, "I heard you calling out to me and I came. And who are your friends?"

"Ah…hi there," Ranko said, "Valka, Onama…this is my friend, Indra…"

"Indratelodojonar," the silver haired woman smiled, "How interesting this is. Your spirits are bifurcated externally. This is most unusual, a phenomenon that I have never previously encountered."

"Yeah…well…" Ranko glanced at the cat at her side and said, "That's a good point. What are you doing still outside of my body?"

"I don't really know," said Kataru with a shrug, "I don't suppose this condition can last much longer, but something is obviously keeping us apart."

"What do you mean by apart?" Valka asked, obviously puzzled.

"Souls do not usually stand apart from the body of the one to whom it is attached," Indra replied, "I sense that your soul and your body are well accustomed to this bi-locality, but it is not a condition that exists on worlds beyond your own."

"What…do you mean?" Valka looked horrified, "Skryai is an essential part of me. I could not function without her…I cannot…imagine what it would mean to be without her…"

"She wouldn't go away," Ranko hastily assured, "My soul's been inside my body for nearly all of my life. In fact she only just came out to play when I visited your world, and I expected her to come back inside me shortly after we left."

"Aw, but I'm just starting to get used to being independent," Kataru complained, "I don't wanna go away this early."

"Never the less all things should be done appropriately in accordance with the ways of nature," Indra said, looking at Ranko, "Have you come seeking my aid once again, my friend? Because if it exists within my power to offer my support…"

"That's swell," Ranko said, "I really hate imposing on you, Indra, but when this Pendant of mine starts acting up…"

"You need hardly explain for my benefit, my friend," Indra assured, "It is the call of destiny, and we must always go where we are called."

"So it doesn't bother you about abandoning everything to go on a quest?" Onama asked.

"I am not upset that the Powers that Govern should select me for such an honor," Indra replied, "And lo, the pendant is becoming active again, so the matter is decided and it but falls to me to accept its verdict and go with you for the duration."

"Where is that thing taking us now?" asked Valka with a more dubious expression.

"Won't know until we get there," Ranko said as the forested surroundings vanished, and then moments later was replaced by signs of a village taking shape all around them, one that had power lines and billboards and other modern looking innovations.

But the style of dress adopted by the people they saw going about their business all around them was a bit eye-opening as it consisted largely of what looked like athletic clothing and open-toed sandals, and Ranko hardly needed to be a skilled martial artist to recognize by their movements that every person that they beheld, young and old, was a highly skilled and disciplined martial artist.

"Where the heck are we now?" asked Kataru.

"In trouble, most likely," Skryai complained, "Your human has the most peculiar preference for wildly exotic places…"

"GANGWAY! A voice cried out, "COMING THROUGH!"

"Huh?" Ranko whirled around, just in time to see a fast-moving figure vaulting from building to building in great haste, at which point she said, "I don't bloody believe it…"

Other figures in dark clothing were giving chase to the one figure who had passed on high above them, prompting the quartet of oddly dressed travelers to ponder what looked to be a high speed chase taking place upon the rooftops.

To which Onama commented, "Looks like the people here have a very active type of police force."

"What manner of humans are they?" Valka asked as the figures vanished amid the numerous buildings..

"Warriors most likely," Indra replied, "Their auras were most distinctly battle oriented."

"Hooboy," Ranko said, "I know where we are, and I know who that was who…"

All at once that selfsame figure who had been fleeing from the others popped up unexpectedly within their midst.

"Ranko it is you!" said a young girl with short-cropped blonde hair who wore a headband with a peculiar symbol upon it, dressed in loose fitting clothing that allowed for a maximum freedom of movement as she gripped the redhead by the shoulders and said, "You've gotta help me! Use that Pendant thing and get me out of here! I don't care if it's to some other world, but you've gotta get me out of here!"

"But why?" Ranko asked, "What are you running away from, Shinobu? And what have you done this time to get the Anbu Black Ops on your case?"

"It's not what I've done that's the problem," the girl said, "It's what Grandpa and Grandma expect me to do that's the problem! Ever heard of an arranged marriage proposal?" Ranko's eyes went round, "You mean…right. We're out of here," she said, even as the pendant pulsed, heralding their rapid departure from yet another alternative dimension…

Ranma moved fluidly as his body turned and twisted high over the heads of his opponents. He flipped around at an almost impossible angle and landed on the head of one of his foes before vaulting back into the air and moving to evade another attack as a paw the size of a dinner plate raked the air and barely managed to miss him altogether.

Ranma landed in the middle of a circle of his opponents, forcing them all to turn and try and meet him as he ducked down low with one hand and both legs bracing in just inches above the ground, only to move sideways as he slipped under the lunge of one of the white furred bears, just managing to slip between its legs as he evaded the circle.

He righted himself and vaulted onto a rock before assuming a martial posture in readiness of the next attack. All five bears oriented upon him, looking flustered and breathing very hard, and each of them showing a grudging respect for this impossibly nimble human who had just spent the past five minutes running all of them ragged.

Off to the side Nodoka applauded while Kaori sat numb beside Ryoga, who was more calmly analytical in studying his half-brother's motions. Further off to the side Shampoo was watching from the side of Akane and murmuring a very faint, "Aiyaa…" of appreciation.

"Stop being such a show off and don't prolong this, Ranma," Comb said with a look that seemed to imply that she was less impressed than the others, "You've tired out your sparring partners, now go to work and finish them off so we can all get on to enjoying a proper breakfast."

"Oh, I don't know," Atsuko mused, "I don't hear Rasmusen and his cohorts voicing any complaints so far, do you? And it's nice to see them showing some appreciation of what mere lowly humans are capable of when rising to a challenge."

"Your point is well taken, Lady Hibiki," the polar bear so named called over his shoulder, then said, "Peace be with you, Warrior! My squad and I must thank you for the illuminating lesson that you have given us just now. And glad I am, for one, that you are an ally, not an enemy or I doubt not that we would have been in a great deal of difficulty just now."

Ranma straightened up and said, "Hey, you guys got some good moves of your own. Not your fault if Pop and me train like this every day, but I have to say I was enjoying the workout." As one, they faced each other and exchanged formal bows, ending the match.

"A workout he calls it," the polar bear named Stormeyes exclaimed, "I swear I have never encountered prey that was half so elusive as this human."

"Well, I certainly have worked up quite an appetite," said Samantha, the other female in their group besides Astrid, "Come, let's try more of that delicious Boar meat. I could have a whole haunch of the thing and not even make a dent in my tummy."

"Well now," said Kodachi, who came from the house bearing plates full of food balanced on her arms and head as she moved fluidly without spilling a drop, "Is this mornings light workout fairly concluded, Ranma-sama? If so then come and eat your breakfast before it cools. Your mother and I went to such great lengths to make enough for everybody."

"Thanks, 'Dachi-chan," Ranma turned around, then peered into the dojo and said, "Is Kasumi still talking with her sister?"

"Yes, and I thought it best to give them space so that they may resolve things to their mutual satisfaction," Kodachi turned her eyes towards their mutual beloved, "It must be difficult for the both of them discovering their relationship. I cannot pretend to imagine what it must be like for Kasuimi-chan by herself."

"Yeah, that's gotta be tough," Ranma said as he plucked the plate off of Kodachi's head, then leaned in close and kissed her on the lips, something she eagerly received while being unable to draw him into an embrace without dropping one of the other plates that she still carriied on her arms.

"Speaking of which," Atsuko glanced off at the house, "What about our other love birds? Any word from them?"

"Let them sleep it off," Comb said as she accepted a plate from Kodachi, passing along the other plate to her half-Oni companion, "I figure we owe them that much. Which is why I haven't bothered to go upstairs and wake up our other sleepy-headed couple."

"I must say," Kaori said as she and Ryoga accepted the other two plates from Kodachi, "I have had to adjust my views on a good many issues since coming to live among you people. I was raised in a very traditional setting, and even now I find myself having to cope with or without those traditions that I was taught are essential to a civilized existence."

"Yet here you are," said Ryoga, "Engaged to a guy like me, and with my heritage being as confusing as it is…"

"Why do you think that I am finding it easier to adjust than might otherwise be the case," Kaori smiled at him, and they exchanged a kiss of tenderness, and with Ryoga neither passing out nor getting a nose bleed from the affections expressed to him by a beautiful lady.

Atsuko hid her own smile then said, "Onis, Gods, major Demons, talking Polar Bears, and girls up-chucking baby dragons…"

"That's a good girl, Kuryu-chan," Akane said as she bounced the little dark haired girl on her knee, "Such a good little girl. Now drink your milk…"

A loud burp emerged from the tiny little girl, and Shampoo said, "Is good let out. Better out than in, always what Great-Grandmother say…"

"And she would too," Comb remarked, looking at Atsuko, "Almost like being back home in our village. Only the thought that I'm suddenly a grandmother at my age…that's taking me a bit of effort to get used to."

"I'm with you there," Atsuko said, "At least I can try and be a better grandmother than the example I have to work with. Wonder what Silk is making of all of this, having to share a body with an actual goddess."

"Are you kidding me?" Comb replied, "I'm sure she's loving this. She always was one who thrived on weird excitement."

"Yeah, guess this really must be the most fun she's had in years," Atsuko said, then dropped her voice and added, "The one I feel the most sorry for is Umi-chan."

Comb looked sober, "Aiyaa…with you there. Umi-chan looked mad enough to spit nails when she found out that Soun and Peorth had locked themselves in the bedroom. That's got to hurt her pride, especially with the revelation about Ukyo putting everything out into the open…"

Off in the center of the dojo the pink haired Ambergris was eyeing the young man named Saotome Ranma. Then she glanced at the pair confronting each other in a direct eye-to-eye confrontation, making her think of nothing so much as a pair of Yin and Yang bookends.

Nominally she was there as both a peacekeeper and chaperone, though in actuality she was more like a witness overhearing a private discussion that was for their ears alone as Kasumi was looking into the eyes of her identical twin half-sister and saying, "So you intend to return to China, Kachu-chan?"

"I came here on false pretenses," Kachu replied, "Heeding the lure of a demon who sought to use me for her own foul ends. That is a shame I will have to live with, and it is obvious that I must renew my training so that I never again can be taken in by such an obvious deception."

"But you were only doing what you believed was the right thing," Kasumi replied, "And I wish you'd stay around for at least a little while so that I might get to know you better."

"I think that I have been enough in your life for one day," Kachu answered, "Though I thank you for having such an understanding nature…my sister."

"But I feel in knowing you I am learning so many things about myself," Kasumi replied "You're like a part of me that I've never known that I have been missing all of these years. And you say that you have been affected by me and by emotions that I have unwittingly been sharing with you."

"Yes, but I think I better know the reason," Kachu answered, deadpan, "You have been going through some difficult times, and it has been upsetting your emotional balance. I cannot pretend to fully understanding what that must have been like. I…have never had someone in my life that could affect me to the same extent as your fiancé…" she did not turn to look at Ranma but it was plain enough to whom she was referring.

Kasumi gave her sister an indulgent look and said, "But you have so much to offer, and I'm sure there must be some wonderful man…or woman…who could make your life as complete as mine has been from both my Kodachi and Ranma."

Kachu shuffled somewhere uncomfortably upon the floor. In truth she clearly did have some idea of what her it was her sister was implying with that statement. Had she but turned her head she would have been forced to admit that the young man was an impressive enough fellow, being a strong fighter with a gentle heart who clearly cared about the women in his life and who fought to do the right thing as best he understood the difference between honor and convenience.

Of Kodachi and the others she was less certain, but just looking into the face of her counterpart made her feel as though a part of her own nature had been revealed to her. And that had opened her mind to a lot of questions about herself that she had never answered before, including her discovery of the man who was her father.

Who presently was with a woman who was…and yet who was not his wife. That was the curious thing in her mind, the casual way in which people tended to accept things in this dojo that would have caused a riot back home.

But one thing could not be said about this place. It was never dull around here, and that, for a woman who based her life on fighting Demons, had an odd sort of appeal as excitement was in her very nature. A fact that made her wonder if their father was playing with fire of a different sort by giving into his own entirely masculine nature…

Peorth's eyelids fluttered open and she stared at a drab looking ceiling that seemed oddly familiar. There was indeed something quite familiar about the mix of sensations that she was feeling, even though she knew instantly that she was not in Heaven or even the Temple occupied by Keiichi and Belldandy.

In fact the smell of masculine aroma, a strongly powerful musk that was mixed with saltines and sex, caused her to consider her fragmentary memories of the night before. And then she felt her hand pressed against a manly chest that was firm, warm and muscular…and the beating of a strong heart, along with the sound of steady breathing and an arm wrapped around her as her head was resting on a shoulder and…

Her eyes went completely wide, and the shock of the moment was such that for a moment she stopped breathing and just held her breath, expecting at any moment to be struck by a bolt of lightning.

When nothing of the sort appeared to be about to happen she slowly moved her head and murmured, "Soun-chan…?"

"Mmmm?" he murmured softly, clearly not awake but responding nonetheless as though still in his dreams, "Yes, Dear?"

Peorth lay very still and let the memories come crashing down on her, reliving every instant that flowed down from her mind with a wave of sensuous emotion. From the moment she and Soun had brought their lips together to the moment when they collapsed in each others arms panting and breathing hard, as if making up for lost time or trying to cram nine years of lovemaking into a single session…

Her thighs wrapped around him, his manly rod going into her with steady, slow and easy thrusts, caressing her inner walls as her loins received him like an offering from a worshipful devotee. Moving her body up against his like two sticks rubbing together, generating sparks as legs twined with his manly calves. Her toes curling when an orgasm was impending. Crying out his name, feeling the soft caress of his mustache against her breasts as he suckled gently from her nipples…

She gasped just from the memory of it all. Who knew the guy could be that intense at his age? He really must have been hard up for a lay…or just waiting for the right moment to use techniques that had taken them years to learn after constant, steady practice…

She adjusted herself and lay within his arm, thinking to herself how nice it felt to be back in his embrace, as though she had only been away for a little time, just a blink of an eye in the lifetime of a Goddess…

"Kimiko…" he said, which startled her and reminded her of the name of the woman she knew that he was missing, which hurt a bit but nonetheless made sense as she had taken the place of the woman he had married without actually becoming her substitute.

But then he said something else, even more faintly, "Peorth…are you real…?"

That startled her even more, and she looked up and said, "You're awake?"

His eyelids fluttered, and then he seemed to be looking for focus, only to slowly turn his eyes and gaze down at her, and for a moment there was some confusion and disorientation. But then he said, "You are for real…"

She moved to adjust herself in his embrace and said, "Last time I checked."

"Peorth," Soun said her name, and she felt her heart quicken, "If you're real then I'm grateful. And if you're not real…then I don't want to awaken."

"Really?" her eyes fluttered as she looked at him, almost hopeful, "Um...if you're in no hurry to get up…" she moved her hand across his chest.

He smiled, "I would like nothing better. But…what time is it anyway?"

Peorth, of course, knew intuitively the hour of the morning but just smiled and said, "Does it matter? Time hardly exists for a Goddess. But time can feel like an eternity…if there is no one to share it with."

"Indeed?" he looked at her with definite interest.

"No one seems to have stopped by to try and wake us up," Peorth said, not bothering to add that she had cast spells on the walls the night before to sound-proof the entire chamber, "So I think they have decided that, for one morning, they can get along without us."

"Do you really think that it would be all right?" he asked, "I mean…I wouldn't want you to get into any more trouble than you already are."

"I…think we're already well past that Rubicon," Peorth replied, "And as for getting in deeper than I already am…I'm not sure what I could do at this point to get into the good graces of the All Mighty One. And besides…this is my family…my human, mortal family that I've neglected and abandoned for nine long years. Or rather…I was ordered to stay away. Compared with that agony there isn't really much he could do besides suspending my Goddess license that could be any worse."

"Can he do that?" Soun asked, "Suspend your right to be a Goddess?"

"They don't call him the All Mighty One for nothing," Peorth replied, pushing up and looking at the man with whom she had just shared her body…or rather the body of her host Template, "If he chooses to he can imprison me here indefinitely. But…right about now that hardly feels like a punishment. And I really have missed you, Soun-chan…more than you can know."

"You have?" Soun asked, staring up at the beautiful features gazing down at him, "But…you're a Goddess."

"There are lots of mortal women whom I'm sure would find that flattering, Soun-chan," Peorth replied "But there are times when being a Goddess isn't all it's cracked up to be. And being without the people you love…"

"You love our family?" Soun asked, "Or…?"

She chuckled softly, "Both, Silly. I love our children…both Kimiko's and my own. Kasumi has grown up to be an amazing young woman, more than I could ever hope for her to be. And her boyfriend is an extraordinary catch…good work in hooking them up like you did."

"Ah…well…thank you," Soun said, not bothering to add that he had originally considered setting Ranma up with their youngest child since they were closer in their age difference.

"Nabiki is someone I'd probably want to keep closer tabs on," Peorth said a bit more critically, "If I tried playing cards with her I'd probably wind up losing my shirt. I honestly believe that she might be able to sell Air Conditioning Units to the Hell planes. And now that she's set her mark upon that Ukyo…"

"Eh?" Soun blinked, "But…they're sisters…and women…"

"They're your daughters," Peorth said, "But they have minds of their own, and I could tell that sparks have been flying between them even before they were both aware of it."

Soun looked up at her, "And you don't mind?"

"I'm a Goddess," Peorth replied, "In case you may have forgotten about Mythology, there are plenty of instances where incest has occurred between Gods and Goddesses, and not always in a healthy sort of way. And as for the subject of two girls getting it on…well…I'm not one to point the finger in that department."

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow, "Does that mean that you…?"

"I'm not kissing and telling," Peorth informed him, "But there was a time in our youth when Belldandy and I…well…that was centuries ago, when we were both so young and ever so foolish…"

"Belldandy?" Soun repeated.

"Enough about that," Peorth moved her body to slide her breasts against his chest, knowing full well that would distract him against asking for any further details, "I'm not letting you go anywhere until you prove to me that you have missed me as much as I have been missing you, my Mortal lover."

"But…" Soun felt himself becoming aroused almost without his willing it so, though he most definitely was interested in her offer, "I should at least…ahm…take care of my…other needs…"

"Oh that?" Peorth smiled, and then stretched a finger down and touched him just above his belly…and suddenly the pressure down below was eased, leaving the way clear for the other pressure to cause his manhood to swell to full erection.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Something that should give us more time to work out our business," Peorth smiled, "Being a Goddess has its advantages, after all, and what's the point of being an Immortal if you don't take advantage of the abilities that are at my disposal?"

"I see," Soun said, looking up at her with shining appreciation, "I guess it is an advantage to be in the arms of a literal Goddess."

"Not just in my arms, Honey-Pie," Peorth said as she maneuvered her body and positioned her loins above his stiffened manhood, then slowly eased herself down onto his head and settled in with a sigh as she fit him in with the perfect match of a notch to a groove.

Soun made a faint groan of pleasure as he felt the velvety embrace of gentle loins and marveled at the pleasure suffusing the face of his lady as his hands moved of their own to steady her, moving to support her about the base of her rib cage.

But as she began to straddle him she moved those hands with her own and brought them up to her chest, allowing him to feel the press of her bosom in his hands once again while she moved to straddle him, then paused before moving her hips and rising up a few inches, then sliding back down with a sigh, then repeating the maneuver with slowly growing, intensified up and down motions…

"So…" murmured Ukyo as she pressed her lips up to the ear of the girl whom she lay with in a position known as "spooning," "You want a ring, do you, Sugar?"

"That's right," Nabiki smiled, "And don't think I'm letting it go either."

"Nag, nag," Ukyo sniffed, then smiled, feeling oddly good about herself, which was strange considering how the two of them had spent most of the night, "I can tell you're going to be a real ball and chain."

"Only if I feel like getting kinky," Nabiki replied, then paused as she considered the picture that they must both have been objectively presenting, stretched out on her bed without a stitch of clothing on beneath one of her blankets, "Ukyo?"

"Yeah, Sugar?" Ukyo asked.

"You feeling any regrets?" Nabiki asked.

Ukyo moved her head, and tried to look at the face of the girl in her arms, "No. Why? You feeling guilty, Nab-chan?"

"Me?" Nabiki snorted, "Who do you think you're talking to? Guilty thoughts do not cross this flawless brow, Kuonji-san. I was just wondering…well…you know…"

"Not on your life," Ukyo leaned forward and kissed Nabiki on the earlobe, "And if you think I'm letting you out of our bargain that easy…you've got another think coming."

"Moi?" Nabiki feigned surprise, "Shows how much you know about me. I consider you an investment, Sugar. You're my business partner and cash cow…so naturally I decided to take you out for a trial spin…"

"Oh, is that what this is?" Ukyo moved her hands and started to tickle Nabiki, having discovered quite by accident the night before the Middle Tendo sister's hidden weakness.

"Hey, stop! What are you doing?" Nabiki found herself helplessly laughing, and she turned onto her back and faced Ukyo in an attempt to deny her an easy attack front.

Which brought the two girls into face-to-face contact, and with their faces only a foot apart as Ukyo paused in her tickle attack to take full stock of her iinazuke. And as they stared their bodies pressed together with breasts touching and nipples making full contact.

And Nabiki did wonder in that moment…just what the heck were they doing?

Ukyo stared down at the girl who was now her fiancée and thought, (God, she's hot,) but aloud only said, "Sugar…"

"No regrets?" Nabiki asked, a bit hopeful.

Ukyo smiled, "None on my part. You?"

"I just told you," Nabiki said, "Regret for me isn't an option."

"That's nice to hear," Ukyo replied, "So…you think we can pull this off?"

"Who are you talking to?" Nabiki asked, "This is what I do. I know we can do it…especially if your Uncle is set and determined to have you marry and inherit the family business."

"So it's all about business,:" Ukyo murmured.

"Of course," Nabiki replied, "What's more sexy than business?"

"You, for one thing," Ukyo replied.

Nabiki looked startled, and Ukyo looked right at her.

"God, you're hot," Ukyo allowed herself to say aloud at last, "The way you go on about spreadsheets and balance figures. The way you work an abacus to add and subtract proceeds. The way you do inventory, and work my books to find tax loopholes that I never even noticed were there…"

"Stop it," Nabiki blushed, "You're embarrassing me…"

"You've cut costs and driven up my profit margin while allowing me to focus more on cooking okonomiyaki and improving customer satisfaction," Ukyo replied, "And you've added to my college fund. I'd call that pretty damned sexy. And it doesn't hurt one bit that the rest of you is pretty well put together…" she moved her hands around to slide a finger along the rip of Nabiki's hip.

Nabiki shivered a bit. That was what had started this whole business the night before…that hand feeling up her bottom. Something about the illicit nature of that hand caused her to find an excuse to lure Ukyo somewhere alone and…well…things just seemed to happen once they let their hair down, not to mention the rest of the silk bath robes that they had been wearing.

"It's nice thinking about doing business with you," Ukyo continued, "Making you my partner was the smartest thing I've done in years. And now I'm thinking that maybe the other thing with you won't be so bad. After all, we made a pretty good team out on the ice together."

"I remember," Nabiki shuddered, "You took that blow for me. You could have been killed for my sake…"

"Except that Ranchan saved us both," Ukyo reminded.

"Yeah…but…I don't like it that you could have been seriously injured," Nabiki scowled, "What kind of business could we do if you were stuck in a wheel chair?"

"Well, I'm sorry," Ukyo said, "Should I have let you hit the wall instead of me?"

"You could have let go," Nabiki said, "I could have landed without getting hurt."

"And I wasn't about to take a chance on that," Ukyo said, "You're my investment, Sugar. After all, I'm not going to be pulling any scams on Dad or his lawyers without you in the picture."

Nabiki felt that hand caressing her fanny, taking possessive hold of her, and in reply she reached out and placed a hand around one of Ukyo's breasts and fondled it a little.

"So, that's what I am to you?" Nabiki asked in amusement, "A partner…or an asset?"

"Both, Sugar," Ukyo mused, "And I'm taking an inventory right now of my possessions."

"So, what am I worth to you?" Nabiki asked coyly as she caressed the fanny of her newly declared "business partner."

"That's what I intend to find out, Sugar," Ukyo leered, rubbing her body against that of the other girl and savoring the sensations that this was producing.

They kissed lightly and Nabiki kept a firm grip of Ukyo's breast as she murmured when their lips parted, "Good luck assessing my books…but from where I sit I'm getting the better bargain."

"Care to make a counter-offer, Sugar?" Ukyo's hand squeezed Nabiki's ass, and Nabiki placed thumb and forefinger and ever-so-lightly tweaked Ukyo's bosom.

"You first," Nabiki said, and then she saw Ukyo's face moving in towards her and her eyes widened just before their mouths pressed up together. And then Nabiki closed her eyes and moved her hand from that breast to slide around the other girl's rib cage as she drew her in with their bodies pressing up tightly with their legs moving to twine as they rolled on the bed and started to get serious about consummating their partnership in the language of the flesh for which there was no need of a translation…

Saotome Ranma was not a man who flinched from danger. In battle against fearsome enemies he was fearless and unstoppable, quite literally a force of nature. Even when he did not initially win against a foe he never quit until he had mastered the enemy and then emerged inevitably triumphant. He had faced the worst scum that the Universe had to offer and triumphed time and again against all odds and all adversity thrown against him.

Even Cats these days held little terror for him, having long since outgrown the phobia that had marred his early life, and in time even his cursed form was looked upon as burden he would bear in atonement for the many sins that he had committed in his career. If anything turning into a girl now seemed to him more of a lark than a curse, especially when contrasted with things that weighed heavily on his conscience, and for which he wold more rightly had termed as "curses."

But the one foe he dreaded to face either in battle or in play was the wrath of his one true lady love, the woman who had consented to share his burden as her own. And who was now staring at the multi-dimensional screen layout depicting the Multiverse in all its splendid glory as though she were contemplating physically attacking it.

And when it came to her wrath even Lord Shiva took a powder and refused to come a-calling, giving the equivalent of a mental busy signal when Ranma tried accessing their personal connection.

"Well?" she asked of her nervous looking personal assistants.

"No luck so far, Boss," said Ryonami, "We had a lock on her…briefly…in Sector 87958714, but we lost her again and now we're searching for her pattern."

"Eight-seven-nine-five-eight-seven-fourteen?" Ranma frowned, "That sounds kind of familiar. Hey, isn't that the Ninja planet? The one where…?"

"Yes," Nabiki answered tersely, and from her tone Ranma knew that he had better not pursue that line of questioning, recalling as he did her reaction upon meeting the woman that his counterpart upon that world had married.

Sometimes having perfect memory and the power of total recall could be a burden by itself every bit as much as curses. It meant being able to recall the pain of every injury ever taken, of every wound ever inflicted, of the faces of the enemies and friends whom you had encountered over the years. Among the most valuable lessons that Ranma had learned from the otherwise regrettable man who had raised him was the ability to shut out memories that were awkward or too painful. Selective memory loss could come in handy right about now, such as when it came to mentioning a woman whom his current wife might find somewhat…intimidating.

Not that he had trouble at all understanding what his brother on that world had found so attractive about that particular lady…especially in the looks and bustline. To say nothing of a personality that could keep a guy like him on his toes and never get too dull to be around…

Privately, though, of all the numerous women in his life and the prospects whom he might have forged a marital partnership, in his heart of hearts he really and sincerely believed that his current wife was the one he should have been engaged to in the first place. Her wits played well off of his brawn, and she had good sense where he was often very foolish. She might not be an ideal person in all respects, and their personalities did clash in certain areas, but the contrast, by and large, was a healthy one, and with her around he tended to find himself becoming a better man than he was on his own inclinations.

"Open a channel to Agent Hibiki," Nabiki directed.

"On line two, Ma'am," replied Gosunkugi.

"Report?" she demanded crisply.

"Ah…yeah…" Ryoga sounded somewhat nervous, "I've set up an observational post and have been monitoring activities taking place at the Tendo house and so far things…are developing along some rather surprising directions."

"Such as?" Nabiki asked with deceptive calm.

"Well, for one thing," Ranma's half-brother reported, "My counterpart has gotten engaged to Daikoku Kaori. And…they appear to be having regular sex togther. And…this isn't one hundred percent confirmed, mind you…but I think she might be pregnant."

Ranma arched his eyebrows and said, "Way to go, Pig."

"Congratulations," Nabiki said more diplomatically, "Boy or girl?"

"Can't really say just yet," Ryoga answered, "There's a weirdness distortion field surrounding the house due to Mom's Oni Magics inverting space around the back area of the yard. Seems like she's used the Spa Resort Mode with Two Level Apartment mode, creating adequate space to accommodate all the extra guests who might otherwise be scrunched up sharing crowded space within the dojo."

"Sounds like your Grandmother set you up for a great deal," Ranma observed, "Guess if I had the power to remake an entire Timeline in my own image I'd take care of my own in style. But Kaori? You lucky dog you…"

"Excuse me?" Nabiki glanced at him rather sharply.

"Ah…I meant Shirokuro, of course," Ranma hastily amended.

"I'm making out your counterpart in Kasumi's room, Ranma," Ryoga said, adding with just a twist of his own amusement, "Looks like your guy mode tired out so the two ladies currently sharing you gave you the cold water treatment, and now they're engaging in a three-way lesbian love-fest."

"Hey, when you got it flaunt it," Ranma shrugged, and when Nabiki glanced at him he said, "Well, aren't you always saying that girls have more stamina for this kind of thing? And don't give me that lock, 'Biki. I know you and Ryonami here like a good salad as much as the next tech support person."

"Why, I have no idea what you are inferring by that, Mister Saotome," Ryonami herself said primly.

"Watch it," Ranma said, "You're not too old to be spanked, especially in front of your husband. In fact I think Gos-kun here might even like to watch."

Gosunkugi opened his mouth, saw the look his wife gave him, and promptly closed it, turning back to study his instruments again.

"Who is Ranma with, Ryo-kun?" Nabiki asked, "My sister or…my other sister?"

"Kasumi and Kodachi," Ryoga answered, "I make out Ukyo in bed with your counterpart in the room directly above them."

"Ucchan and Nabiki?" Ranma repeated, then paused, saw the look she gave him and said, "I can see the attraction. Hey, you're both sharp businesswomen, so maybe she went up to your room to look at your spread sheets."

The look she gave him was as much as though to say aloud, "You're going to pay for that one, Mister." But what she said aloud was, "Anything else to report, Agent Hibiki?"

"Ah…yeah…quite a bit to report, really," Ryoga paused, "Your dad is with your Mom."

"What?" Nabiki turned around so fast she almost gave herself a case of whiplash.

"That's what the instruments here are saying," Ryoga said, then paused again before adding, "No…wait…genetic scans place the profile as a hybrid body. I think the Amazon named Silk and…someone else whose profile closely matches the late Tendo Kimiko. And there's definitely movement going on inside your Dad's bedroom…"

"Mister Tendo is getting some action?" Ranma blinked, "Hey, what about my Pop?"

"With your Mom, and…ah…" Ryoga paused, "My Mom…and Comb-san?"

Ranma paused then said, "I'm gonna need therapy if they're doing anything besides play a round of bridge together."

"Make it group therapy," Ryoga said, "Hmm…Sis isn't with anybody, at least that I can tell. Kachu and that other Amazon, Ambergris, are sleeping by themselves. And Akane is with Shampoo and a little girl…ah…wait a second. These readings can't be right…"

"A little girl?" Nabiki asked in some confusion.

"The Gene type classifies the kid as an Elemental," Ryoga said, "But the other half of her make up is identical to that of Akane."

"Oboy," Ranma said, "Bet there's a real weird story behind that one."

"Just as long as it isn't a 'very tragic' story," Nabiki noted, "So this is the reality that Ganglot and Kishijoten have crafted between themselves. That is an awful lot of variation from the baseline temporal matrix."

"Yeah, and that's not even including the polar bears…" Ryoga said.

Both Ranma and Nabiki had matching looks of astonishment and in chorus said, "Polar bears?"

"Yeah…residents of sub-variant Timeline Number 4325987-42B," Ryoga replied, "The world that corresponds to the Golden Compass, a book that I was reading to my kids just the other day…"

"The world that Ranko briefly visited," Nabiki frowned as she considered this, "Interesting. And she has involuntarily recruited one of the natives in her latest Quest."

"Um…one more thing to report here, Nabiki," Ryoga sounded hesitant, "I'm making out readings indicating that the four girls whom Ranma has been with are all showing early signs of first-stage pregnancy. Of course that can't be confirmed until they are further along in development beyond the Zygote stage…"

Ranma suddenly found himself coming under the intense scrutiny of his wife, and he hastily raised both hands and rather lamely said, "Hey, I didn't do it! At least…not directly…"

"The Saotome luck with the ladies," Ryonami murmured softly from her station.

"Four for four," Nabiki turned her glare away from him, "At least we know that you're not firing blanks on that world…."

"Hey!" he immediately protested.

"Something is definitely a foot if Lady Ganglot engineered it so that there would be four potential Saotomes born at relatively the same time," Nabiki looked thoughtful, "And one of them destined to be a Nexus. I wonder…are the other three a distraction for Cybele, or are they supposed to serve as the protectors of their sister?"

"Safety in numbers, that sort of thing?" Ranma asked.

"Possibly," Nabiki replied, lifting her eyes and saying, "It is also possible that Ranko may be headed there at some point in time to have a rendezvous with her counterpart, in which case gathering a party for war may be the Pendant's means for protecting this new dimension. Ranko may be acquiring just enough of a diverse array of talent to meet whatever challenge Yggdrasil is anticipating in this timeline's future, and the pendant is obviously looking for very specific abilities that might compliment one another. Which means that we should also be making preparations for the convergence point where it all finally comes together."

"And when that happens?" Ranma asked.

She looked at him again, "Then you, dear husband, will escort me to that world and together we shall personally lay down the hammer on that perverted Witch who makes life so interesting for those of us who originate from Nerima."

"Outstanding," Ranma smacked fist to palm and savagely grinned, "I may even temporarily lift my ban on beating up girls just to show that lady my own special brand of Saotome appreciation."

"Get in line and take a number," Nabiki told him, "So…in the end it all comes down to Ranko."

"Hey, we can trust the Kid to do what's right," Ranma said, "We taught her well."

"I'd trust her more if it were not for that lamentable tendency she has of sleeping around with her counterparts from other worlds," Nabiki turned and glared at him, "I can't imagine where she picked that tendency up from…can you?"

"Ah…" he smiled back nervously, wondering if he could make it to the exit.

"Pot calls Kettle," Ryonami murmured, and that caused Nabiki to flinch and glance in her direction.

"Oh…yeah," Ranma said, sensing an opening that could turn the tide, just as he tended to do when in the middle of a losing battle, "And while we're on the subject of you and Ucchan…"

"Get me in touch with Agent Plum," Nabiki said, as if desperately hoping to change the subject.

"On line three," Ryonami said, adding without turning around, "One you owe me, Big Guy. Still thinking about that spanking?"

"Ah…" it was his turn to look away and hopefully change the subject.

"This Plum," a familiar female voice spoke up, "What do you wish of humble Guide of Jusenkyo?"

"Any word on the condition of the Dragon on your end?" Nabiki asked.

"All very quiet in Jusendo," the sing-song voice of the Chinese daughter of the Jusenkyo Guide whom Ranma remembered responded, "Dragon sleep beneath mountain. No sign of becoming wakeful."

"That may change if I know Cybele and her tendency for mischief," Nabiki scowled, "Let us know of there is any change of conditions. Any suspicious activities at all you sound the alarm, you hear?"

"Understood, Humble Supervisor," Plum replied, "And do stop by. We always use more business."

"Yeah, right," Ranma murmured faintly, "We'll just do that…"

"Is that Honorable Ranma-san?" Plum asked brightly, "Long time no see, Big Brother! How you doing with Airen?"

"Oh, fine, couldn't be better," Ranma replied, only to see the look his wife was giving him, "What?"

"Big Brother Ranma?" Nabiki repeated, then made a hand sign to close off the channel.

"Well, hey…she was a cute kid," Ranma said, "She grew up to inherit the family business. What about it?"

She looked away, "Never mind. Just keep up on the surveillance, Ryoga-kun, and report in if anything more significant should happen…as I'm sure it will, sooner or later. Saotome out."

"Nabiki?" Ranma asked, sensing an odd mood swing in the tone of his wife, who normally was very opaque in her reasoning, too guarded in her thoughts most times for even him to unravel.

"I'm worried, Ranma," she admitted, which also startled and alarmed him as it was rare for her to admit to a thing like that, "All this gathering of power in one spot, and things moving well ahead of the pace that we remember from our past…it suggests a heightening of tensions escalating into something almost…apocalyptic."

"Surely not that bad," he said a bit too hopefully, "Hey, cheer up, 'Biki. Ranko's a tough kid, and she's proven herself lots of times in the field. And besides…she's a Saotome…and a Tendo."

"I know that, Ranma-kun," his wife said ominously, "And that's what has me the most worried…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Carpet Diem Rug Emporium: shadowmane

Is there something to worry about? Hey, like her father said…she's a Saotome and a Tendo, right? And if that doesn't scare you then…tune in next time for, "Seize the Daze," or, "The Best of Both Worms."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	47. Chapter 47

Tsundere47

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"So, let me see if I've got this straight," said Shinobu, "You're on another world-hopping quest, and this time you've picked up a bunch of strays that includes a Witch and a Zombie, plus a Lord of Light from the plane of Arael, and now me. But you don't know what we're up against except that it involves the big bad demon lady we fought before back in Ozland…"

"Ozland?" Valka asked.

"Could be worse," Ranko replied, looking around, "This could be Underland, only I don't see any giant mushrooms with talking caterpillars, and things appear almost normal for a primitive Japanese setting, minus cars and buildings and traces of civilization and stuff."

"You sound as if you've been to this place before," Onama remarked as she watched the tall grasses alertly as if expecting something to creep up on them at any moment.

"In a way I think I have," Ranko was also scanning the brush with a sense of unease, "This may be the home of one of my sisters on a parallel Earth. And if it's the one I'm thinking about then we ought to look sharp because there are dangerous threats that could be coming at us from literally every direction."

"I do perceive the presence of life all around us," said Indra, "But it is difficult to say if that life is at human level of intelligence. I am perceiving very contradictory impressions from several different quarters."

"I'm not exactly sure if you could classify the life forms here as human level or otherwise, Doll face," said Kataru the Cat remarked.

"Doll face?" Skryai the falcon looked askance at her fellow Daemon.

"Uh…yeah," Ranko turned to her Daemon, "What's with the slang terms? I'm usually a lot more subtle in my speech than that. And, for that matter, what are you doing still outside of my body?"

"Don't look at me," Kataru replied, "I'm not even sure how we became separate in the first place."

"Perhaps I might suggest an answer to that," Indra said, "You separated when you came to the world that our friend Valka calls home, correct? Perhaps you are keeping apart by means of the Pendant's might in order to stabilize the field that surrounds you since I can sense the flow of life energy moving through you into her and back again…and from the both of you into Valka and her companion."

"What?" Valka said.

"That makes sense," Ranko looked at the dark haired girl and said, "People on other worlds don't usually run around with Daemons outside of their body. But since that's natural to you the only way you and Skryai here can remain stable is if the conditions that keep you separated were somehow being simulated inside me. That means I'm kind of like your support Daemon for the duration that we're all together."

"What rubbish," Valka sniffed, "You must think me a simple backwater girl to fall for such an obvious line. Honestly you should try better than that if you want to convince me that I should trust you with my personal well being."

"But I…" Ranko started to protest.

"Let it go already," Onama said, "The point is that we are here, and each of us clearly has a purpose to play out. So until our roles become evident we should just remain calm and try and sort out the reason why we're in this wilderness."

"You're an awfully cool cat to be talking like that," said Shinobu.

"I'm simply being practical," Onama replied "You think that I don't pine for my own beloved Anika-chan, who is even now is at the mercy of that bastard swine, Keitaru? I want to be at her side. But Death has made explicit that the only way of getting back to my world is to finish up the mission here. So I'm sticking with you guys until that mission is completed."

"All things occur in their own time and purpose, my friends," Indra replied benevolently, "It does no good to rush about in haste for things that cannot be achieved within the moment."

"Speaking about cool players," Valka said, "What exactly is your story? What is Arael and who are your people?"

"Arael…is the world," Indra replied, "We have no other name for it. It is our mother and our father, our provider and our comfort. We embrace life and enjoy the bounty of the creation in all of its wondrous forms. We study the ways of the elements and we share in the fruits of life in harmony with all who are of nature."

"Right," Kataru turned and glanced at Ranko, "She's even more Sweetness and Light than I remember her being the last time we hooked up."

"Indra's people are…special," Ranko explained for the benefit of the others, "Arael is closer to what would amount to being the Life Center of Creation, so the people there just naturally draw upon the energy of Life and they study it like it's their one and only religion. Indra's Wave Pattern is the Color Aquamarine, borderline Silver, and her emblem stone is Turquoise…"

"Please do not make me out to be all that special, my friend," Indra said, "I am not one of the Elders. I am but a humble student who is barely more than one hundred and seventy-three seasons…"

"One hundred and…?"Valka went round-eyed.

"That's something else," Ranko hastily explained, "Her people age very slowly. Indra's a Channeler. That means that she is gifted with the power of Air and Dream and can create objects composed of light through the power of her imagination."

"She can create objects made out of light?" Skryai sounded puzzled.

"Yes," Indra said, turning her head and stretching out one of her pale bare arms, and then she moved her other hand forward and made the motions of drawing back on a bow...

And suddenly a bow made out of gleaming silver light formed in the air as she nocked an arrow and let fly, like a beam of energy that shot out like a lightning bolt, only to strike at an object that was hurtling forward, hitting it dead center and causing it to fall down paralyzed in the dirt.

Shinobu and Valka all but jumped, having failed to sense the presence until the tawny furred figure had landed almost at their feet, and then they stared in disbelief at the sight of what they at first had taken to be a great cat, only to discover its shape was that of a feral looking woman.

Onama hardly blinked as she stared at the figure, who would have been totally naked but for the tawny yellowfur covering her body, at which she said, "What is…?"

"On my gosh!" Ranko surged forward to check on the body, "Goldy!-chan! Are you all right?"

"Goldy chan?" Onama repeated.

"It has a name?" Valka marveled.

"You need not fear," Indra assured, "I merely overwhelmed her nervous system to render her momentarily paralyzed. But I sensed that she was about to attack, and her thoughts are very animalistic."

"Thank Kami-sama," Ranko said as she finished examining the body, "She's in Feral mode but otherwise looks just like I remember her. Here…I've got just the thing to help her out."

Ranko reached to her side and her hand momentarily vanished, appearing a moment later holding up a round, ball-shaped object that was red and white, and she depressed a button, causing a light to project outward…

And then, before their astonished eyes, a girl materialized from seeming no where.

Or rather to say something shaped like a girl only much resembling the animal-like woman curled up on the ground, who had striped purple and silver fur covering her otherwise naked body with clawed feet and hands, pointed ears that swiveled at the top of her head, and a fluffy purple and silver stripped tail that extended out from the back of her spine.

She glanced around and blinked her almond-shaped green nictating eyes then said, "Master?"

"Master?" Shinobu repeated.

"Cheshire," Ranko said, "Sorry to bother you, Hon, but I really could use your help right now."

"Oh my," the purple stripped girl bent down and crouched over the tawny-furred girl laying on the ground and said, "Cousin Goldy? Oh no…she's in Feral mode! We have to help her out, Master."

"I know," Ranko looked at the other girl and said, "Look…I'm sorry I haven't called on you for a couple of days, but Mom wanted me to keep you in stasis mode when I don't iimmediately need you. Mom can be a real pain like that…"

"Oh yeah, tell me about it," the girl with purple and blue stripped fur agreed, "Just like my Mom. No surprise there. So…you want me to…?"

"Yeah, but do it over there, will you?" Ranko nodded towards some of the tall grasses, "I'd love to help you out and all, but as you can see I've got company and…"

"Oh," the purple striped girl looked around then said, "Ah…hi there! My name's Cheshire…and I guess you already know my Master. And you've met Goldy. Well…duty calls and all of that. See you when I get through helping her out, Master?"

"Sure thing," Ranko smiled, "You really are the best."

"That's why Master keeps me around," the striped girl smiled before picking up the other furry girl and rising to her feet as she slung the unconscious girl over her shoulder, as easy as one might pick up a bag of flour. Then she nodded and said, "Be seeing you shortly."

With that the furry girl walked off with the other furry girl slung across her shoulder and walked behind some bushes until she was completely out of their sight, after which she did something that was out of their line of vision.

"What…are they?" Valka finally managed to ask.

"Pokegirls," Kataru replied, "Bet you can't catch just one."

"Pokegirls?" Skryai askked as though suspecting her fellow Daemon of pulling her wing.

"Ah…it's kind of a long story," Ranko rubbed the back of her head as she straightened up, looking somewhat foolish, "The name is short for Pocket Girls, because, as you can see, you can store them in Pocket Balls like this one in a dimensionally compressed state, which is sort of like Satsis or Limbo…"

"Pocket girls?" Onama repeated.

"Hey, I didn't come up with the concept, so don't sue me," Ranko replied, "It's sort of like this. A long time ago some Aliens came to earth looking to take advantage of our great abundant natural setting, and they used their technology to catch and modify some of the humans using a form of Nanotechnology that's incredibly advanced…and just as incredibly perverted."

"Perverted how?" Valka asked, only to arch her eyebrows and turn in surprise as they heard a sound that was altogether unexpected, like a pair of wild predators engaged in some manner of wrestling match.

"Pocket Girls," Ranko explained, "Are human women who have been modified to possess animal like qualities, which includes strength, speed, enhanced senses, a general toughness and a phenomenal ability to regenerate damage, and they're practically immortal, able to live a long time without disease or age. But, unfortunately, there's a catch in that they have an extraordinarily intense Mating Instinct that demands to be satisfied like it's nobody else's business."

Another sound, and this time Shinobu said, "Damn…are they…?"

"Apparently so," said Indra with a matter-of-fact expression.

"This sex drive," Ranko continued, "Can overpower them and cause their ability to reason do diminish incrementally if they go without sex on a regular basis. It doesn't have to just be the guy-girl thing…any kind of sexuality is good for them just as long as it results in their having an orgasm."

"They have sex?" Skryai asked.

"Ooooh-yeah," Kataru rolled her eyes, "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Often, when left to the wilds, Pokegirls routinely Tame themselves with other Pokegirls," Ranko resumed, "That's what having sex with them is called, Taming. The sex is what calms them down. They flush hormones into their system that nullifies the lust hormones and restores their ability to reason. But without a regular diet of sex a Pokegirl will slowly start to revert to a Feral state, and before too long they go wild with the desire to savage anything that moves. They even engage in random acts of cannibalism…"

"Cannibalism?" Kalka looked startled.

"It's not unknown for a Pokegirl to eat another Pokegirl," answered Kataru, "In their frenzied state they can't even tell the difference between prey and bed partner.."

"Now you're just making that up!" Skryai spat accusingly.

"I wish I was," Ranko replied, "But the thing is…if you Tame a Pokegirl then they are conditioned to think of you as their Master. So only do it if you're really serious about avoiding having them eat you."

Another set of growing intensive sounds caused a momentary distraction, prompting Valka to turn around and ask "What are they doing out there?"

"Seeing which of them is the Alpha," Kataru said, "Cheshire or her cousin Goldy."

"I guess the problem with Goldy is that she must have gone without sex for a while," Ranko resumed, "Cheshire's fully charged and so thinks as clearly as a bell, and once she gets done dominating her cousin she'll be the Alpha in the eyes of Goldy. Then, maybe, we'll get the picture on what's going on over here from the mouth of a Native."

Again the intensive animal noises were heard, only they no longer sounded angry, or even particularly upset, and seemed to imply something rather pleasurable was taking place behind those bushes.

"I see," Indra said, "Then this world is the home of your friend with the stripes?"

"Cheshire," Ranko replied, "She's sort of like…ah…my servant. She's loyal to me and helps me out a times and only asks for one thing in return…which isn't really all that bad of an arrangement…"

"Your servant?" Valka replied, "She called you Master."

"Ah…yeah…well…I…sort of imprinted on her the first time that I tamed her," Ranko replied, "So I guess we came here to find Goldy, which is…interesting. Two Pokegirls for the price of one and all of that…"

"Now I know you're pulling on my drumsticks," said Skryai.

"I'd just love to," said Kataru, giving a cat-grin as she added, "Chicken."

"An interesting place this world," Indra said, glancing around, "It explains to me how I can perceive so many feral minds that are like yet unlike human."

"Oh, there are real humans around here," Ranko assured, "It's just that, with all the sex and Taming and the having to avoid getting eaten by Pokegirls…well…civilization's a hard act to keep going. Which is why they have licensed Pokegirl Tamers who try and keep the population under control so that normal people can go about their business."

"And you keep her…that Pet of yours, in a Ball all day long?" Shinobu asked.

"Only so Cheshire doesn't need to be Tamed all of the time," Ranko replied, "Twenty four hours and that girl starts to get horny all over again. I like her and all that, but there's got to be some limits. And besides, she doesn't mind since it lets her rest up until I really, really need her."

"Yeah, and how is that different from that thing you keep inside of you, Ninja-girl?" Kataru asked.

"Hey, I'm a Jinshurike," Shinobu replied, tapping her stomach, "It's not my idea that somebody felt like sealing a dangerous wild spirit inside my body when I was too young to even remember."

"You have a creature inside of you?" Onama asked.

"Yeah, an Eight-tailed Devil who sometimes makes my life a living hell," Shinobu frowned, "You guys got no idea what it's like having a thing like that sealed away inside your body. Bloody Cat-Creature sometimes threatens to take over my life when I let my guard down and my life is in serious danger."

"Another cat creature?" Valka asked, only to turn and gasp, "What are those two doing out there?"

"Ah well…ignore them," Ranko said, "I owe it to Chess for keeping her cooped up as long as I did. So…anyway…since we don't appear to be doing the fade out thing, I'm guessing that we'll be here for a while."

"So, do you have a proposal for how we should spend the time?" Onama asked, "Before we arrive at our appointed destination?" The crow on her shoulder kawed in agreement.

"Ah..." Ranko shot a furtive glance towards Valka and said, "Well…it has been a long while, and I'm sure everybody's hungry and tired and needs a good place to stay and…well…I just happen to know this place that's got real hospitality and is a nice stopover for when you're between episodes on a long adventure. It's run by some friends of mine and it's called the House of the Miroku…"

There was another loud sound, and this one definitely very approving.

"Good call that," Kataru remarked, "And those two obviously have a head start on the rest of us…"

"What do you have in that Feral mind of yours, Cat?" Skryai asked with deep suspicion.

"Oh…nothing much besides the obvious fact that sticking around in this place for too long a time would not be healthy," Kataru answered, "Those two are bound to attract the attention of other Pokegirls. Sex attracts them like raw meat, and many of those who might show up won't be as fun to play around with, so unless you intend to fight them all off until it's well past evening…"

"Sounds like we don't have any choice," Shinobu said, "We'll try this place out…on your recommendation, Ranko-chan."

"Do we have a choice about it?" Valka dubiously inquired.

"Obviously not," Onama replied.

"It does sound intriguing," Indra mused, "This House of the Miroku."

"Ah…yeah," Ranko smiled weakly, inwardly debating if she should warn them or not as she well knew that the Miroku were a clan that took some…getting used to. But then again, they could be relied upon to give aid and comfort to anyone whom Ranko brought into their midst, and by the time it became obvious what the price of their hospitality might well be…

Well, there was always the chance that the Pendant would yank them away to another destination, thus sparing Ranko from having to explain to her friends, the Miroku, that certain people ought to be off-limits for as long as you did not have their consent and/or approval. And the thing about the Miroku was…it was very hard to say no to them as your answer…

"Hey, knock it off!" Ranma cried as he knocked the four bullies senseless before they even had time to know that he was in their midst.

The cowering young man who had been about to receive the punishment of this extortion force looked up in surprise at finding himself not-beaten and saw the pigtailed young man bending over him and saying, "Hey man, are you all right?"

"Ah…?" the boy looked down at the four would-be bullies, who were laying in positions that did not appear to be entirely natural, eyes spiraling in their heads and masks broken off of their faces. He then looked up at his rescuer and said, "Huh?"

"The name's Saotome Ranma," the young man said as he easily picked the other boy off of the ground and deposited him back on his good two feet, "I'm the Discipline Enforcer at Furinkan High School, and I really hate it when bakas like this bunch try and pick a fight four-to-one. I just don't like those odds, know what I mean?"

The young man blinked his eyes and wondered how the "four-to-one" odds bit was factored against this young man who clearly had no problem taking down four husky kids all by his lonesome.

"You must be a new transfer student," the young man identifying himself as Saotome Ranma said, "That's a Furinkan school uniform you're wearing."

"Ah…well…" the young man tried to pull himself erect, which was hard to do seeing as how weak and sickly he appeared, especially stacked up alongside this guy who reeked of being a first-class Martial artist. He swallowed a bit and said, "Gosunkugi. Ah…Hikaru Gosunkuji."

"Gos-kun then," Ranma smiled, turning away, "Well…be seeing you around on campus. Got a problem with guys like this again, just look me up and I'll see they get straightened up."

"Ah…but don't I owe you something?" Gosunkugi asked, surprised that this young man was not asking for the extortion fee that the others had been demanding.

"Naw, it's my job keeping things orderly on campus," Ranma looked as though he were about to tense to leap away.

But then a voice called out, "You there! What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Ranma paused, turning to see a young seeming girl looking right at him.

"What did you just do to those boys?" she demanded, "Are you some kind of a delinquent?"

"Who, me?" Ranma asked.

"I saw you beat them up just now!" the girl raised her hand and displayed a give yen coin, "And I won't forgive you for being so disruptive! Happo Five Sensen Attack! Pain, Magic, Death, Toil, Sickness!"

Gosunkuji felt the gathering of energies and at once recognized the danger of a magic spell being cast. "Look out!" he cried as he saw Ranma tense up unexpectedly, even as something very weird began to happen.

For one thing energy started to be leached out of Saotome Ranma…and-at the exact same time-the young girl started to grow and expand, as though her body were aging and maturing right before their very eyes, growing into the yellow dress she wore until it was barely containing her voluptuous beauty.

But then Gosunkuji did a very surprising thing, one totally out of character for him, who always thought first of how to avoid danger and never once thought about putting the safety of others before himself.

Namely he leaped out in front of the spell and interposed himself between Ranma and this incredibly gorgeous woman. He at once felt the life being sucked out of him, but his move had the desired effect and caused her to hesitate and cancel her spell before it had achieved full completion.

"Huh…what…?" Ranma gasped as he felt the draining ceased, only to see Gosunkuji tumble backwards into his arms, and when Ranma caught him up he felt lighter than a feather.

"Why did you just do that?" the woman in the yellow dress demanded with a look of surprise upon her features.

"Please don't hurt him," Gosunkuji croaked out, "He just saved me from a beating. Those guys are the bad guys…" he tried to point with a hand but had difficulty lifting so much as a single finger.

"Eh?" the woman said in surprise as Ranma eased Gosunkuji down.

"What did you do to him?" Ranma demanded, ignoring his own weakened condition, "He feels like he'll blow away like a leaf…"

The woman with long chestnut colored hair looked from the young man, who obviously was concerned with the welfare of a fellow victim, then at the boys laying on the ground, groaning softly, and said, "Did I…make an error?"

"Yeah, I'd sure say so!" Ranma said, feeling his strength begin to pour back into him as he gathered Gosunkuji up in his arms, "I've gotta get him to the Nurse's office. Good thing my fiancée is the head Nurse, and my Sensei is the School Doctor."

The woman in the yellow dress looked at him and said, "What is your name, Sir?"

"Saotome Ranma," he said, "Head Discipline Enforcer at Furinkan High School."

"Discipline Enforcer?" the woman asked, "Then we are in the same profession. I am Ninamiya Hinako, a Teacher from the Tokoboru district."

"Yeah, well, we'll trade cards another time," Ranma said as he prepared to leave, "And you can tell me how you did that coin trick. But right now I've gotta see about a patient."

By this point he felt sufficiently recovered to vault off towards the nearby wall, and then he ran along it as easily as if he were at ground level, while Gosunkuji-who was feeling better-began to wonder if this guy were even human, shrugging off an attack like that and moving as though the power of gravity only applied to him when he let it.

Hinako watched him go and then said, "What an interesting young man. Caring more about a fellow student than himself."

But then she felt the rise of danger as the boys humbled by Ranma were starting to recover. And like beaten dogs who lick their wounds they were eyeing her body as though they thought perhaps to assuage their wounded male pride by turning their wrath upon her for "easy pickings."

Hinako smiled as she slowly turned around, deciding that if she could not appease her appetite with one supposed bully then four genuine bullies would make an acceptable substitute. In her hand she held the coin as she prepared to confront them, using the lure of her body to lull them into a false complacency…before letting them have it…

Cybele swore and threw the mirror across the room, not bothering about any "Seven Year Bad Luck" curses as she had a few choice curses of her own to vent, culminating in a, "What the hell is it with that kid? I throw everything at him and he just keeps turning lemons into Lemonade!"

"Problems, my lady?" asked the Head of the Firm, Karada.

"You might call it a…technical set back," Cybele fumed, turning away to a chalk board upon which a list of names were scrolled, with several of them crossed-off in turn, "That kid just keeps doing the unpredictable. I swear he wasn't this hard to grapple with on any of the other timelines. There you could always count of him doing or saying the wrong thing and causing enough mischief to keep him from getting in the way of my actual business."

"The young man is indeed a problem child," Karada mused, "Perhaps we should give young Readman-san another chance to go up against him…"

"No way," Cybele snorted, "The way my luck's been running lately she'd probably wind up becoming another of his fiancées. Which reminds me…has that girl gotten through copying those files I ordered up from the archives?"

"All one half million of them," Karada replied, "I'm sure she knows that it was meant to be a punishment for her poor performance in the arena. Odd thing is…I think she actually enjoyed that."

"Really?" Cybele said in surprise, then murmured, "I should give her access to the Vaults of Hell and let her deal with the paperwork down there next time. And those haven't been straightened out since Genghis Khan was in diapers."

"Surely my lady tires of these small petty campaigns against the scourge that is the Tendos," Karada remarked, "When the larger issue is acquiring claim to the property upon which the family resides."

"I haven't forgotten that," Cybele assured, "I just wanted to see if I could take pot-shots against Wonder Boy over there," she nodded towards a dart board that had Ranma's face plastered over an older picture of the face of Saotome Genma, "He's seriously starting to rank down there next to Kimiko herself as one of my least favorite persons."

"Speaking of whom," Karada said, "I understand that the Tendo elder is considering a marriage to the foreigner named Silk. But is that really who he is interesting in wedding?"

Cybele glared at her major henchman and reminded herself that turning him into a toad would be very bad form…at least until he had finished serving her uses.

"You really know how to pour salt into a wound, Karada," she said in a form of a light reprimand, "Normally that is one of the things I like about you. But on this matter…"

"Has my lady considered the possibility of using this knowledge against him?" Karada suggested, "After all, you could have the woman be deported…"

"No, that would be like admitting defeat," Cybele scowled, "I'm not above taking advantage of the law where it can serve my needs, but forcing that French Poptart to vacate the scene by evicting her host body would be too much like implying that I was afraid of the competition she represents. And besides, I don't dare risk her exposing my little secret in retaliation."

"What about the Kuonji woman?" Karada suggested, "Use one rival to inconvenience two others?"

"I've considered that," Cybele frowned, "Unfortunately that woman is too goody-two-shoes to even consider making a pact with me. Something about Ninja Chef honor, or something else like that. Hell, I couldn't even use the Juraian Witch to force her son to commit seppuku when that was a viable option. It's like someone keeps reading my moves and anticipates them before I commit, which means the real source of my problems is my mother-in-law, Ganglot."

"The Oni Princess and founder of the Hibiki line," Karada said, "She does present a formidable obstacle to your plans…especially since she and that Fortune Telling Goddess have been hatching plots together with a mind to thwarting your ambitions for the Tendo Compound."

"I won't be beat by the likes of them," Cybele fumed, "But it feels more like there is another player I have yet to ferret out, one who is more dangerous than the lot of them put together."

"Someone who has been concealing their activities from you, my Lady?" Karada sounded genuinely alarmed at this.

"Yeah, and if you rule out Ganglot, who's under much the same types of restrictions as I am, then that leaves a very small list of potential candidates who might be doing the job for her. A pitiably small list that includes such major pains in my butt as that old Lecher who's still sleeping in his cave on some distant mountain."

"Speaking of whom," Karada said, "Young Taro has respectfully requested that he be sent back into the field to extract the information that he has requested regarding the whereabouts of the Demon Master."

"Oh, I'll just bet he was respectful in how he phrased his request," Cybele replied, "That boy gets points for initiative, but having him confront Ranma so soon on the heels of his latest defeat is asking a lot even of his tough hide. Tell him to rest up a bit then look for an unguarded moment to lay an ambush. Hell, he might even get lucky on his next try, and then he can go after the boy's father and beat on his worthless hide until he cracks. That will be two nuisances I can finally cross off of my date book."

"And what if he succeeds in determining the location of the Demon Master's resting place?" Karada asked.

"Let's just deal with one headache at a time, shall we," she heard a knocking on her door and asked, "Yes, Oh Soon to be Cleaning Toilets in the Stables of Niffleheim?"

"Pardon for intruding on your private meeting, Sir," the voice on the other side of the door replied, a male voice, much to the surprise of both Cybele and Karada, "But I thought that you should know that Natsumi Readman-san stepped out for some provisions over an hour ago and has not been seen since leaving the offices."

"What?" Cybele made a gesture and the door flew open, almost coming off the hinges, "Repeat that again, would you…please?"

The nervous looking young lawyer standing there seemed quite dubious as he found himself being addressed by their lady benefactor, who somehow made the word, "Please" sound like an epithet. Nonetheless he adjusted his reading glasses, coughed politely and said, "Miss Readman requested that she be allowed to go to the store to fetch some tea and coffee, claiming that we were out, then left before the request was fully authorized. However, a subsequent inventory taken of our day room stores determined that an adequate supply of those items already exists…"

"Hellfire!" Cybele whirled around and stared almost accusingly at Karada, "Didn't you give that girl another assignment after she completed the last one?"

"Ah…no…I confess that I was a bit…stumped at the speed with which she completed her last assignment," Karada said nervously, "I was going to ask you for suggestions while she waited in the secretarial pool doing menial tasks like filing and collating reports…"

"Damnation," Cybele fumed, "She's going after that Tendo girl, the one who humiliated her two weeks ago. She hasn't been able to forgive her for the humiliation that she received on the ice rink…and who could blame her?"

"You would, Mistress?" Karada nervously suggested.

"Damned right I would!" Cybele growled, "I really will have her organizing the files in Hell for this one! Not that I'd mind it if she took down that annoying brat and her spatula wielding paramour. But I doubt that she's ready to fly solo, so…where is Mousse?" she asked of the man still standing in the doorway.

"He has finished undergoing the treatment as you have suggested, Mistress," that man said with the unease of someone who fully expected to be hopping away from this in search of a lily pad, as others had been known to do on those occasions when they had displeased the Mistress.

"Excellent," she said, much to the man's considerable relief, "Then bring him to me. I've got a little assignment, one that should fully please him as it concerns an opportunity to go after his beloved Shampoo."

Once the fellow had left, however, Karada noted, "You are becoming lenient, my lady."

"Hell, I can't go around turning everybody into toads instead of Toadies," Cybele replied, "Sooner or later I have to change them back just to keep the manpower issues at a stable level. And Accounting is already on my ass over payroll issues. Besides, I'm starting to suspect that some of those boys don't mind taking a break in the office garden lily pads, along with the lady frogs that I've helpfully provided. I'd swear the last time I checked there were a lot more tad poles swimming around in there than last time. Ah well…"

"I am a bit surprised that you take such a lenient stance with young Taro," Karada noted, "Considering his fondest aim is the free your nemesis just so that he may request of him a favor."

"Hey, a good Sociopath is hard to come by in this day and age," Cybele replied, "Most of them wind up going into Politics, and it takes years of neglect and abuse just to desensitize one of you mortal Worms so they don't develop an annoying conscience."

"I must agree with you that there is a lamentable shortage of reliable candidates with the right sort of Nihilistic philosophy to be recruited by our office. Far too many foolish youths come through law school with the silly notion that they are somehow going to change the world and make it a better place in which to raise their families, and it takes time to brutalize them through the court system in order to rid them of all pretentious that there is such a thing as justice in the world."

"You were such a candidate yourself once, were you not, Karada-san?" Cybele smiled, recalling the handsome youth she had met almost thirty years before, who had been so young and idealistic, and how much fun it had been for her to corrupt him to her way of thinking.

"Yes, once, long ago, my Mistress," Karada smiled, remembering how he had met his Goddess, and how he still worshipped at her feet even though he was long past the state when he might have been able to spark her interest. But then he sighed and said, "Unfortunately, Natsumi is one such case who yet retains a deplorable sense of virtue."

"Yes, that has been rather difficult to work that out of her," Cybele scowled, "The conditioning mode has not taken as well for her as it has with our dear Mousse-san. But, then again, he was already halfway to seeing things from our point of view. Rather like my grandson…if Ganglot hadn't somehow contrived to hook him up with that Kaori woman…and now look at him! He actually thinks that his life is not so bad! Years of effort to co-opt him over to my side…ruined! Why, he's even stopped hating his half brother and blaming him for everything that goes wrong in his life…"

"Excuse me," a young man said politely, and Cybele turned to see the tall, handsome Mousse standing there relaxed and composed and looking entirely ready.

"Ah yes," she said, "Mu-Tzu, my dear boy. I have been thinking that you have come along quite well in your training with us. And now is the time for you to test your skills in the field once more. And, best of all, if you succeed, you will be one step closer to winning the hand of your beloved bride, Shampoo."

The young man's glasses gleamed, signifying his interest, "Do go on, Lady Cybele. How may I be of assistance?"

Cybele smiled, admiring this boy's enthusiasm. If only Natsumi were this capable of eschewing morality in favor of just doing whatever was necessary to get the job done then Cybele would not have to work so hard at conditioning the girl to set aside her conscience in order to let her sub-conscience have free reign. It tended to mess up the girl's Paper Mastery and weakened her initiative as a fighter, giving someone like Nabiki an opening to exploit against her.

But Mousse did not have that problem and his aim was excellent. He at least could be counted on to play the role of a good little flunky. For as long as his interests overlapped with Cybele's, of course, and then…she had taken a few precautions just in case they became needful.

Oh well, at least she was having the girl be cloned, and from all reports "Project Michelle" was coming along very nicely, along with those other two clones her research department was working upon. With the collusion of the British Library, of course, but Mister Gentleman owed her a few favors for past misdeeds that were advantageous to the British government…

Such as helping MI-6 retire the latest of the Bonds to that exclusive resort in the Caiman Islands so that his replacement could be groomed to take his place. And the latest Bond was a handsome stud whose malleable identity made him ideal for the role of an Arch-Assassin. Of course his past identity had to be erased, but that was a trivial matter for a competent Cyber-Demoness well schooled in the art of Deletion when a case file became too inquisitive and nosy…

Besides, the last Bond had almost ruined the franchise what with the poor proceeds earned by his last Cinematic review…

"What'cha reading now, Sugar?" Ukyo asked of the girl laying her head against her stomach.

"Something that a friend loaned to me on the subject of Taoist Philosophy and Metaphysics," Nabiki replied while turning yet another page of the fascinating contents.

"Taoism, huh?" Ukyo was staring across the High School campus with Nabiki curled up in her lap, positioned between her legs but not facing down rather than upward, "What brought that to your attention?"

"I'm doing research that could prove useful for the next time we go up against one of those demon flunkeys," Nabiki replied, "It says here that all of the world is composed of vibrations in the fabric of existence with different substances oscillating at different frequencies along the sub-atomic level. These vibrations are measured as positive and negative Sine waves which you can tune into if you harness the ability to feel or "listen in" on these vibrations…"

"And you got all of that?" Ukyo asked curiously.

"Actually it makes a great deal of sense," Nabiki said, "Even when compared with modern Scientific theories regarding particle physics. Do you know that there have been experiments conducted where they spit a laser beam and measure it in two different places at once and find remarkably similar behavior regardless of the distance that the two beams are separated? It goes against the old school model that holds that the behavior of each beam is separate and independent of the other. It implies that there is a connecting force that goes beyond normal limitations of time and distance…as if the two beams tap into a realm where Time itself does not exist…"

"Ah…maybe you should take it down a notch and try explaining that again in Japanese," Ukyo deferred.

"Sorry, guess I was Geeking out for a bit there," Nabiki apologized.

"Hey, I don't mind that my girlfriend is a Closet Nerd," Ukyo ran her fingers through the short auburn hair of her fiancée, "I won't tell anybody about it, though. I wouldn't want to spoil your reputation."

Nabiki smiled, enjoying the scalp massage, "Too late for that. You've already pretty much trashed my Ice Queen reputation. Now people are looking at me and saying how lucky I am to have such a cute boyfriend."

Ukyo winced slightly but sighed, "Too bad we can't straighten them up about that, but…I don't mind it if you don't. Sugar."

"Actually, the part I was reading was fascinating because of what it says about the two of us," Nabiki continued, "It says here that everyone has masculine and feminine aspects in different amounts and concentrations. According to the laws of Karma when the balance moves one way you're more likely to be born a girl, but you'll retain memories of a past life when you were a man, at least on the subconscious level. And often lovers are bound to feel attracted to one another when they meet again in their next lives, and if one of them had been male and the other female, but both are either male or female today…well, in many instances it could be awkward."

"But for us?" Ukyo asked.

Nabiki grinned, "It's absolutely perfect. Hey, I started out thinking you were a boy, so it's not such a stretch for me to imagine you as a handsome stud that I married in a past life…and here we are today, both girls but still going at it."

Ukyo had to smile at that, remembering what it had been like on that first night two weeks ago, when she and Nabiki had decided to just stop "putzing around" and fully confront the issue of their mutual attraction, and how it had opened up entire worlds and vistas that they had never imagined before that moment…

It began with a casual hand moving to caress Nabiki's fanny under the level of the water. She remembered stiffening slightly, leaning her head on Ukyo's shoulder and hearing the other girl's heart beating strongly in her breast, and suddenly she had a very odd feeling in her loins. Like a tingle or an itch that needed scratching.

At her urging she and Ukyo had left the others to soak in the hot springs while they retired to the adjacent phantom house to retrieve their bathrobes, then head on out to the main house and Nabiki's bedroom.

They had briefly stopped by Kasumi's bedroom to confiirm that Ranma and Kodachi were busy giving Nabiki's older sister, "the business." It was an arousing show, especially since Kodachi was clearly as much into the older girl as she was to giving attention to Ranma, so Nabiki and Ukyo left them alone and headed for the stairs, only pausing briefly at some muffled sounds coming from her father's room, which did cause Nabiki a momentary eyebrow raising before Ukyo all but dragged her away.

Once in her room Nabiki made certain to lock the door before turning around to confront her new Iinazuke. Then the bath robes came off and the two girls stared at the bodies of the one to whom they were about to make a firm commitment, appreciating everything in the light as they took a mental inventory of the goods. And then they moved on to the bed and sat down, still staring and admiring what they beheld, but both of them too nervous to so much as say a word as this time was very different from two nights before when they both had entertained themselves with the others…but most particularly Saotome Ranma.

But this time was different. This was where they faced each other without distractions or convenient excuses to detract from the experience of a strictly one-on-one encounter. There was no mistaking Ukyo for a boy this time around, nor was Nabiki hiding herself from Ukyo behind her usual mask of stoical indifference. And Ukyo was not even pretending not to look or express emotions that were private and deeply personal as this time they were committed to setting once and for all the issue of chemistry that had been hovering between them ever since Nabiki first had given her declaration to claiming Ukyo for her fiancée.

And for that reason they hesitated, intent on making the moment special, and when they did lean towards one another there was a shy and hesitant awkwardness, as if knowing that there would be no backing away once they had committed themselves to this engagement.

They pressed lips together as if to conduct an initial "taste test" of the experience, reckoning that this was the normal way by which lovers were supposed to begin things, only to find that the initial sweetness of the act was cause enough to explore with tongue as Nabiki boldly probed the mouth of Kuonji Ukyo, prompting a widening of eyes on the part of the other girl. And once one had done this to the other there was no stopping young Kuonji from retaliating in kind as Nabiki found herself being mouth-ravished.

And then from there it had gotten quite intensive with hands moving of their own to explore, and flesh pressing up against flesh with a mutual fondling of anatomy, followed by a competitive flicking of nipples as each vied to spark the interest of the other. And then their hands went lower to caress round fannies, and lower still to curve around the crack of the butt as Nabiki pressed Ukyo flat upon her back and brought her fingers into play against soft pelvis, prompting Ukyo to briefly squirm before settling in to invite some finger penetration.

By the time Nabiki had worked her partner up into a state where she could slide down and position her mouth over by-now well lubricated loins she had already tasted the other girl's juices by licking the sticky stuff off the tips of her fingers. This prompted her to want a deeper sample, and so she threw all caution tot he wind and stuck her tongue up velvety snatch and started rimming the edge around the other girl's loins until Ukyo's soft pink love petals unfolded like a lotus flower. And then Nabiki drank deep of the other girl's nectar and thought no finer tasting honey could be found this side of heaven.

It was a long time later that Nabiki came back up for air, by which point she was thoroughly satisfied that her affection for Ukyo was genuine. At which point Ukyo lay panting for but a minute before springing to life and pouncing upon Nabiki, to wrestle her down to the bed so that she could vent her own lusts with a series of passionate kisses that went from lips to breasts to belly button to thighs, circling around like a hawk before settling in for the kill.

Right on Nabiki's own throbbing clitoris.

From that moment on Nabiki was on her back and begging for mercy as Ukyo relentlessly paid her back in full for her earlier torment, not that Nabiki was complaining at being the beneficiary of the lustful appetites of her business partner turned fiancée. And suddenly the question of whether they were both girls or even half-sisters became entirely academic as the only thing that mattered to either young girl was how many times they could compel the other to climax.

A form of competition in which the winners and the losers were equally qualified for the victory circle…

"All things being considered, though," Nabiki said, bringing theiir minds both up to the present, "I think I'm glad that you're a girl and not a boy."

"Oh?" Ukyo asked, "And why is that, Sugar?"

"Well, quite apart from the absolute mind-numbing orgasms you've been giving me of late," Nabiki continued, "I'm glad that Ranchan is the only boy that either of us need at the moment. That way we'll know that, if either of us gets pregnant, that it will be his kid."

"At the moment?" Ukyo repeated.

"Well?" Nabiki mused, "Don't you ever have a fantasy of what it would be like if Ranchan could split into two copies of him, and that way do both of your openings at once?"

"What?" Ukyo blinked, suddenly imagining what her lover was describing, and flushing crimson as she squirmed and tried to banish the image.

"I thought as much," Nabiki smiled, going back to her reading, "This book also says that there are complications that happen when two people of the same gender make out. I won't bore you with the technical explanation, but gradually the positive and negative polarity causes a charge to build up that needs to be relieved."

"A charge that needs to be relieved?" Ukyo blinked.

"Spiritual energy discharge," Nabiki said, flipping back to an earlier page of her book and showing the picture diagram, "Boys and girls create different frequencies of vibrational energy. But girls resonate more on the same wavelength. When boys and girls go at it they have to work hard at harmonizing their bio-frequencies and a lot of excess energy gets dissipated into the surrounding atmosphere. But girls come closer to resonating in harmony the longer that they've been at it, and…after a while that excessive build up can toxify a relationship. That is unless it gets periodically discharged through some creative outlet."

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I know what all of that means," Ukyo said, "It sounds like you're comparing lovemaking to electrical circuitry."

"Not me, the author of this book does," Nabiki pointed out, "What it means is that girls making out over time become like a superconductive lovemaking circuit, and this has positive and negative elements if you think of the classic 'Sixty-Nine' pose where your mouth and my mouth are positioned to..."

"Right, got it," Ukyo said in haste before the mental image conjured up in her mind could get her too much more excited, not to mention hungry for a handy "box lunch."

"What it means is that the act of making love creates a powerful psychic charge that can infuse us both with abundant amounts of life energy," Nabiki explained, "But that energy has to be periodically unleashed or it can burst like a psychic dam. This is why many Lesbians complain about a kind of 'bedroom death' that comes over them when they've been in a long term relationship."

"This applies to Lesbians then?" Ukyo asked.

"To Bis like us too," Nabiki said, "What it means is that we have to vary our diet for sex or we could hyper-saturate ourselves, like on a psychically fattening diet. Either that or take up some occupation that will relieve stress in other ways, otherwise no matter how much fun it is to try new positions with you sex will eventually start to feel pedestrian, even boring."

"Boring?" Ukyo almost laughed, "With you, Sugar?"

"Hey, I'm not willing to take the chance of getting too used to cumming the first time you give me tongue," Nabiki smiled, "I like my orgasms to be a surprise. And you give me plenty of charge when we share spirits together, either with Ranchan and the others or without them."

"How about when we make out with Kodachi and your sister?" Ukyo asked.

"Are you trying to get me worked up into the mood…Sugar?" Nabiki grinned.

"Hey, you had me at 'Spiritual discharge,' Sugar," Ukyo replied, "And maybe I oughta start calling you Honeypot because you fill me up with your nectar."

"Do that and I'll invent a whole new word for cross-dressing sex fiends," Nabiki chuckled softly.

"So…what kind of discharge outlet are you thinking about?" Ukyo asked.

"I've got a few ideas," Nabiki said, "Spiritual discharge could mean a martial art that requires a lot of pent up sexual excess, like some of those techniques that Comb-Sensei was describing the other day. Of course I'm sure you'd prefer that to what the book lists as one possible option…bondage and S&amp;M."

"What?" Ukyo reacted with a start.

"It says so right here," Nabiki said, "Sexual restraint and punishment therapies can relieve the tension of excess sexuality and increase the enhanced enjoyment of the prolonged sex act."

"What kind of a pervert writes stuff like that into a martial arts book?" Ukyo demanded.

"I told you, it's about Taoist Philosophy and Metaphysics," Ukyo explained, "And my guess is a scholar must have a lot of pent up sexual tension caused by spending most of his time writing this stuff into a book instead of going off and relieving his own tensions with a woman."

"That would explain a lot," Ukyo snorted.

"Yes, but among the discipline and punishment therapies that can relieve sexual tension he gives a list of things that you might find interesting…like spanking."

"Spanking?" Ukyo asked.

"Tying your lover to the bed and leaving her there for a couple of hours," Nabiki continued.

"Well…" Ukyo stared at the top of Nabiki's head and smiled, "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Rope bondage," Nabiki said, and while Ukyo could not see her expression her reaction was visible as she saw a set of graphic illustrations and went, "Wow…"

Ukyo peered past her shoulder and blinked, "Say what? He honestly expects us to do that?"

"Well, there are lots of less physical outlets he mentioned," Nabiki said, only to frown, "Collecting Lingerie from sexy women?"

"Now I know he's a total sleeze," Ukyo sniffed, "I don't want you reading that smut if it gives you the wrong kind of ideas."

"About you?" Nabiki smiled, "It lists cross-dressing as one of the outlets that can release sexual tension."

"I am not going to comment on that," Ukyo fumed, "And this is supposed to make sex between us a whole lot better?"

"Over time, of course," Nabiki said, "But we're still in the initial phase of our relationship, and we also have Ranchan and the other girls to help us work off stress. But…better not mention this part to Kodachi. Wouldn't want to give her ideas."

"Oh yeah," Ukyo said, "She'd volunteer to help us out in a big way."

They heard the bell ring and Nabiki sighed, "Guess lunch period's over at last, Honey-Pot. Time to get back to class and enduring the endless gossip."

"Hey, you control the gossip that goes on at our school, right?" Ukyo asked as Nabiki put sat up and put her book away, allowing the chef to sit up and uncoil her own legs while reaching for her spatula.

"Not every rumor is under my-WATCH OUT!" Nabiki cried as her hand moved out faster than thought and shoved her lover out of the way…just seconds before a blade of paper snapped out and just missed taking off the hand that had been reaching for a weapon.

Ukyo tumbled to her feet even as Nabiki whirled around and dodged a whip-like snap of a paper blade, then raised her hands and erected a hasty Shield spell that caused the paper to break short of its intended target. That gave her a chance to catch full sight of her opponent, at which point she said, "What-you again?"

"Hello, Tendo-san," said the Paper Master named Natsumi Readman, holding up a streamer of paper like it was a bull whip in her hand, "And say good bye to your lover!" she said as she flicked her other wrist and sent a streamer heading straight for Ukyo, who had nothing to deflect with as the blade came hurtling right at her, going right through her stomach and continuing on for several meters beyond her staggering body.

"NOOO!" Nabiki cried out, and then the right fight began in earnest…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Chefs With Holes In the Center: shadowmane

The fight is on as Nabiki takes on the Paper Master in a rematch that must be titled, "Paper Spatulas," or, "One Hundred and One Ways to Sleaze Your Lover."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	48. Chapter 48

Tsundere48

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Valka, hold still!" Ranko cried as she reached out with a hand and literally pulled the Pokegirl off of the Witch by the scruff of her mane, casting her aside before extending the Pokeball in her hand and activating its retrieval beam, thus absorbing the snarling predatory girl into a digitized format for storage and later retrieval.

Off to the side Onama wrestled with another Pokegirl, forcing that girl onto her knees until she saw Ranko wave her to one side, at which point the Goth looking girl released her captive and cleared the way so that another could be added to the ball's stored inventory of six captured Pokegirls, thus bringing the total so far up to Seven.

Ranko then turned but saw that Indra and Shinobu had matters well in hand, the former having zapped three Pokegirls with her light arrows, thus stunning them into submission. While Shinobu had used her Shadow Cloning ability to make multiple copies of herself that surrounded and overwhelmed two more Pokegirls, preventing the snarling predators from attacking anyone while Indra coolly produced yet more light arrows and subdued them.

She looked around and sniffed the air but detected no more of the peculiar scent that these animalistic versions of human women produced just prior to when they were to strike. And since the wind had shifted in their direction there was a good chance that she would have caught another predator were one yet lurking somewhere in the bushes.

Nonetheless she was cautious as she said, "Is that all of them?"

"Apparently so," Indra said, "I only detect two of these creatures yet conscious, and they are well accounted for."

"Two?" Ranko asked, only to turn and say, "Oh," as she saw Cheshire and Goldy approach, the latter looking clear eyed and much cooler tempered than before, while the former was almost preening.

"Sorry we're late coming back, Master." Cheshire said, "We would have helped, but it appears our aid was not needed."

"I am so very sorry that we were late," said Goldy, who stood a couple of inches taller than the cat-like Cheshire and appeared to be more of the canine than feline inclination, "I would have welcomed the opportunity to redeem myself after the horrible way I acted towards you earlier."

"No harm done," Ranko said, look at Cheshire, "So, how are you feeling, Partner?"

"Good to go, Master," Cheshire grinned, "Took a bit longer to Tame my cousin down, but as you can see she's no longer in a Feral state. Unlike these other poor girls. Probably either wild or they may have escaped from a Pokegirl farm."

"Pokegirls," Valka said as she got to her feet, looking mildly disheveled and upset from her near encounter with the carnivoristic sex-maddened creatures, "Truly there is no end to the perversions that I have suffered since being kidnapped from my world."

"Listen, you," Shinobu said as she banished her clone selves and once more stood in the singular, "I've been on this ride once before and Ranko's not to blame for the way that Pendant thing plucks people out of their worlds and sends them tumbling through time and space. So stop complaining all of the time about how miserable you are and just accept that you're part of the team."

"Who says we're on anybody's team?" asked the falcon, Skryai, "I don't remember either Valka or me volunteering."

"Then I guess you don't mind fending off the beast women who come after you the next time, Birdie," Kataru-Ranko's own companion Daemon remarked-retorted, "Frankly you and your prissy Mistress are starting to get on my nerves…"

"Hey, cool it guys!" Ranko urged, "This isn't getting us anywhere. And for the record I am sorry about roping you in. It wasn't my idea and I know it must suck, but I'll try and make it up to you…somehow."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Valka asked with a wary glance in Ranko's direction.

"Why don't you try providing a useful answer for yourself, Lady," said Onama, whose hair went from black to its normal cherry coloration, even as her skin regained normal complexion, and her eyes no longer looked dark-circled and sunken, "You're supposed to be some kind of a Witch, right?"

"I am a diviner," Valka replied, "I obtain knowledge that is unseen and use it to the benefit of my allies."

"Well, that sounds very useful," Indra said, glancing around, "These women are not injured…I only used enough force to render them tame. But they will recover before too long and still be in their feral state."

"Yeah, but I can't keep absorbing them into my Pokeball," Ranko said, "It's got a limited capacity, and I've already used up seven of the fourteen slots. If I keep this up there won't be any room in here for either Cheshire or Goldy."

"Yeah, it'd get awfully crowded in here if you had to keep that many of us in storage, Master," Cheshire said, glancing around, "If we leave now these Pokegirls will eventually recover, but they'll just go on a rampage and attack someone else, unless we deliver them to a Tamer who can get them out of their Feral condition."

"A Tamer," Indra said, "As I understand it the method that is used to calm these women down and restore them to sanity is intensive sexual stimulation."

"That's right, Lady," Cheshire replied, "The amount of sex is determined by the degree of their frenzy. And if they attacked you guys in a pack it might be that they only need a little bit of charging to get them to see reason."

"Why's that?" Shinobu asked.

"Pokegirls who run in pacts tend to stimulate each other sexually," Goldy replied, "Unlike lone Wolves, such as me, they take the edge off of their own frenzy, just enough to restore them to the level of animal cunning, so they can coordinate their attacks as a group. Of course if you isolate their Alpha and Tame her then the others will fall in line and obey their new Master."

"Well, it is certainly beyond argument that you are much more reasonable now than you were when we first met you," Valka noted.

"I was raised on a farm and had plenty of sisters and friends who could keep me stable while I was properly educated by my human Father," Goldy replied, "If I were back home then I would never have fallen prey to the Madness...but I got separated from my siblings during a storm and wandered off lost and alone before the absence of companionship drove me into a Survival state."

"Well, at least you didn't get eaten by one of the wild girls who run loose in these parts, Cousin," Cheshire said, "Master, may we return her to the Tendo farm so that our family can be assured that Goldy is all right?""

"I've got an even better idea than that," Ranko said, aiming the Pokeball at the Pokegirls laying prone upon the ground and converting them each to a digital state, then putting the ball away in a pocket where it seemed to completely vanish. "I'll take the lot of you there and let your Dad sort things out. Some of these girls probably have families of their own who'd be glad to see them sane again. Now, there's just enough room for the two of you…"

"I would rather not go just yet, Master Ranko," Goldy said, then smiled, "Perhaps you could tame me and become my new Master, just as you did for cousin Cheshire."

"Ah…huh?" Ranko blinked, "Ah…wait a minute. I'd love to help you out, but Mom and Dad have enough trouble with me for keeping one Pet, and if I brought another of you home. Hey, wait! I know, I could give you to my little sister, Meiko."

"Your little sister?" Valka replied.

"Yeah, she's a Junior ranked Time Agent who's had Valkyrie training," Ranko said, "She gets along great with Cheshire, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a Pokegirl of her own. Here, let me see if I can summon her up."

Ranko reached to the side and pulled out a rod that was highly ornate and covered in runes, which Valka eyed with curiosity even as Shinobu asked, "What is that?"

"A Rune Summoning Wand," Ranko replied as she held the meter long object away from her body, focusing on the patch of soil where the Pokegirls had been laying and clearing her mind of the clutter of distractions as she recited a few words in a language that was definitely Not Japanese.

All at once the air around the clearing began to swirl, and then a slowly forming vortex of light appeared above their heads, forming a ring around the clearing that gathered like clouds as a circle of light opened up directly over their heads. And then through the void they saw a shadowy figure take form, manifesting in the form of a winged horse who flapped its dark majesty like a predatory bird with hooves beating the air as though running swiftly upon the ground.

And-sitting astride this horse-a woman in armor whose long black hair was lustrous and might held the reins of the creature as it settled down in the clear space and beat hooves upon the ground, then folded its wings and stood majestically proud as its rider leaped out off of the saddle and dismounted.

And then grinned broadly as she said, "Oneechan! Thank the Gods you called! I've been searching all of time and space for you. Mom and Dad are absolutely frantic and…ah…who are you with this time?"

"My new Posse, little sister," Ranko grinned back, then waved, "That's Valka-she's a Witch-and Shiobu-she's a Ninja-and Onama—don't ask-and, of course, you already know Indra."

"Well met indeed," the silver haired Lord of Light replied, "Hail to you, fair Meiko."

"Likewise," Meiko replied, then leaned in closer and said to Ranko, "Okay, which one of them are you after this time?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ranko asked at the same level of a stage whisper.

"So I know I won't be picking up on the girl you're chasing, Sis," Meiko grinned, "I don't poach on your turf. But…share and share alike, after all."

Ranko chuckled, "Damn, you sound more like me every time we hook up and…"

"Ahem," said Kataru, "Business first before pleasure?"

"What?" Meiko asked, "A talking Cat?"

"Long story," Ranko replied, "Look…I've got a bit of a bind here, and I wonder if you could help me out. Cheshire's cousin needs a Master, and since you know Mom and Dad would freak if I brought another home…"

"Ohhh…" Meiko slowly turned around and saw the tall girl with golden fur and said, "And you are?"

"Goldy Tofu," the canine-like Werewoman replied before sinking down to her knees and bowing her head, saying, "Would you please help me out, Sister to Cheshire's Mistress? I am in need of a Master, and since Lady Ranko has said that you have expressed an interest in the past…"

"You mean…my own Pokegirl?" Meiko's eyes went round, then she turned and grinned at Ranko, "And I didn't bring you any presents, Onenechan."

"Hey, you'll owe me for the next time," Ranko said, "So, how about it, Sis? You know how the deal works. If you Tame her you get to keep her, and she's as loyal as she's voraceously sexy…"

"I'll have to get her a Pokeball," Meiko said, "And I'll need to clear up a few things with my superiors at the academy in Valhalla. But…I think we could work something out."

Goldy looked up and her grin was positively giddy, "Then you'll accept me? You'll become my new Master?"

"Yes, but on your feet," Meiko said, "I assume you know how to ride side-saddle? With that tail it's be a lot to expect you to do it the normal way."

"You won't regret this," Goldy said eagerly, "I will serve you in all ways, and just as long as you Tame me regularly I will do your bidding and guard your back while you sleep…"

"Then hop aboard and I'll introduce you to Blackstorm, my Einheller mount," Meiko replied, turning to Ranko, "I guess you're on a quest and you don't need me along this time. But if you get in a jam give me a call. I'll tell Mom and Dad that you're all right and doing well and try to calm them down before they go tearing apart entire planets trying to find you."

"I'd appreciate that big time," Ranko replied, "You know I'd have you at my back any day, Little Sister…"

"Whatever position works best with you also works with me," Meiko said as she hopped back onto her winged mount, with Goldy climbing up behind her and settling down with her arms snaking around the dark haired girl's armored waist, "Good luck giving them Hell, Oneechan. I'll expect an after-action report on all the juicy details…especially about you and Witchy-poo over there."

"Witchy-poo?" Ranko blinked, "Hey, how did you…?"

"Trade Secret," Meiko winked, "We apprentice Valkyor have our ways. Be seeing you around, People."

With that the dark steed unfurled its mighty wings and beat the air, and once more a ring appeared above its head as it rose up and disappeared into the storm wind vortex that closed up and dissipated behind its passing.

Into the silence that followed Ranko heard Shinobu ask, "That was your little sister?"

"Yeah, ain't she something?" Ranko grinned, turning around, looking at Cheshire and saying, "All right if you stay outside the Ball for a while, Chesh? I got a feeling I may need you watching my back before this whole business is over."

"No problem for me, Master," the Pokegirl replied, "And thanks for helping Goldy get a good home."

"Don't thank me just yet," Ranko cautioned, "She still has to clear this with her superiors, and they may not like her keeping pets inside the dormitory. But, anyway…oh…looks like we've finished up our business here."

"Hey, we're vanishing again?" Onama glanced down.

"So it would seem" Indra smiled, hardly seeming at all disturbed as the sense of transition came upon them.

"At least we will be rid of this horrible place," Valka remarked.

"Yeah, well…one world is pretty much like another after you've been at this for a bit," Shinobu commented, "But take it from experience…the place we're heading could be a lot worse than this."

"Ain't that the truth," Kataru noted.

"Worse than this place?" Skryai looked appalled, but there was no more time to debate the issue as they found themselves journeying through space and time to yet another destination…

"Well now," said the beautiful woman wearing the outfit of a school nurse, "You appear to be recovering quite nicely. Ranma-kun was right to suggest that your condition was only temporary."

"Ah, thank you," Gosunkuji replied, looking at this absolute Goddess of a woman and then glancing at Ranma and saying, "You mean to say he really is your…?"

"Iinazuke," Ranma said, "And don't bother telling me how lucky I am. I already know it."

"Ranma-kun will be my husband in a few short weeks," Kasumi explained, "We are still making arrangements for the wedding ceremony and the guest list has not yet been set. But we could always invite anyone who is a friend of my fiancé if you wish to see us off to marital bliss."

"Ah…" Gosunkuji did not know how to respond to that at all. On the one hand he felt incredibly flattered to be asked by the woman who had been tending to his minor injuries like an incarnation of the Goddess of Mercy herself.

On the other hand his natural inclination was to be resentful towards strong, cock-sure handsome boys who had all the luck with the ladies, and Ranma was the embodiment of that in spades. And yet he had just saved Gosukunji from a beating, and carried him to the office of his Nurse fiancée where he had the pleasure of being treated by her gentle hands. And there was no mistaking the radiant joy that was in her expression every time glanced in his direction…

"I'm a little worried about that lady who attacked us, though," Ranma said, "She had this weird coin trick she used. And at first she looked like a little girl, but then she started sucking the life energy out of us and she transformed into this grown up, really stacked lady in a yellow dress. And get this, she called herself a teacher."

"What is this about you praising the virtues of another woman, Saotome-kun?" another young woman asked as she entered the room, moving fluidly like a dancer, "For shame, and in front of the ears of sweet Kasumi."

"Hey, "Dachi-chan," Ranma turned around, "Didn't know you'd be gracing us with your presence."

"Part of the honor of being the premier student of an all-girl academy is that I sometimes have the privilege of coming and going as I please," the ponytailed girl said as she walked right up to Ranma and planted a kiss upon his cheek, then turned and said, "And what specimen of manhood is this, pray tell?"

"Oh, hey," Ranma turned around, "Hikaru Gosunkuji, this is Kuno Kodachi, our…ah…friend from Saint Hebereke High School."

"Friend?" Gosunkuji asked, momentarily confused.

"My very special friend," Kasumi stepped forward, looking Kodachi in the eyes and exchanging significant looks, "Have you come to escort me home, Kodachi-chan?"

"Nothing on earth would give me greater pleasure," Kodachi's voice all but shimmered with delight, "Alas I cannot excuse myself all day. I have Gym Class to teach in the afternoon, and our school is facing yet another challenge match with one of our rivals. But you know, once I am free of obligations, that I shall wing my way to you on clouds of silver and light."

"I'll hold you to that," Kasumi said, then turned and said, "Ranma-kun. Comb Sensei is having me run some tests in the back office. Please show your friend to his room, then come and see me once classes are over."

"You bet," Ranma said, "And 'Dachi…give 'em heck."

"You know that I will, Ranma-kun," Kodachi leered back before saying, "Perhaps I may be of some use to you in running these tests, Kasumi-chan. I happen to have a fair amount of knowledge concerning the medicinal arts."

"I'd like that very much," Kasumi said eagerly, and together she and the other girl left holding hands, and acting with such familiarity that Gosunkuji was left to wonder if he were reading something into their behavior that was better suited to an Ecchi Manga series.

"Ah…" he looked up at Ranma.

"Yeah, I know," Ranma shrugged, "But Girls got their ways, and it's better if we don't go prying too closely. Especially around those two."

"But…?" Gosunkuji was even more confused about the boy's casual attitude regarding the two girls, especially given that one of them was his fiancee.

"This way," Ranma urged, "You said you had Class B. That's my home room, so it won't be too much out of my way, even though Coach wants me to skip class today so I can help him with the Basketball team."

"Ah…right," Gosunkuji said as he allowed himself to be led out of the nurse's office, even as he started to hear strange muffled noises coming from the room where Kasumi and Kodachi had vanished. "Huh…?"

"Trust me, it ain't worth looking," Ranma said, "Tougher guys than you have tried and then they need Comb-Sensei to work their joints back into shape."

"But…what are you…?"

"Ranma-kun!" someone called out, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you, Saotome."

"Ryonami-san?" Ranma turned around, and Gosunkuji felt the wind get knocked out of his sails as he saw a girl with curly reddish-brown hair hurrying to approach them with a smile that he found quite enchanting.

"Nabiki-sama wanted me to remind you that you've got a Tutoring session with her after Math class," she paused and said, "And who is this?"

"Math again?" Ranma groaned, "Why can't she cut me some slack this one time? Our Team is in the semi-finals, and Coach says that hasn't happened for as long as he's been here."

"Nevertheless you need to bone up for that Algebra test on Polynomials if you're going to get through the semester without being held back a grade," Ryonami chided, then turned to Gosunkuji and said, "Hi there. My name is Ryonami. What's yours?"

Gosunkuji resisted the urge to glance around and see if she were addressing herself at someone else. But seeing how her eyes were upon him he swallowed and said, "Hikaru…Hikaru Gosunkuji."

"Hikaru-san," she bowed politely, still smiling, "Well, if you're in Ranma's class I guess that means that I'm your Sempai. Are you a new student here because I don't remember seeing you around before."

Gosunkuji was tempted to say that it was because no one ever remembered seeing him that they hardly even knew that he was in their class. But for some reason people were noticing him today…which was strange but…rather nice. Especially nice as this girl did not appear to be looking down her nose at him as though he were some lower type of life form.

"I gotta talk with Nabiki about this," Ranma said, "Hey, 'Nami. Do me a favor and help Gos-kun here get to his room, would you?"

"Sure, no problem at all, Ranma-kun," Ryonami said, "You can find Nabiki-sama in her usual place, nestled between the thighs of her resident Love Chef."

"Like I needed to be told that," Ranma smirked, but then said, "You okay if I dump you on 'Nami-chan, Gos-kun? You can usually count on her supplying you with good directions."

"And when have I ever not been good at giving people directions, Saotome?" Ryonami asked primly.

"That time you gave me what you thought were good odds on that bet I made with Nabiki," Ranma said as he hurried on, "And you won't believe what I had to do for her when she came to collect…"

"Brag about it, why don't you, Stud," Ryonami chuckled softly before turning back to Gosunkuji and saying, "He's really a sweet guy, but he's way out of my league. One of these days he's going to learn not to take on more than he can manage at one sitting. But that's our Wonder Boy for you, always giving Superman some competition."

"You like him?" Gosunkuji asked.

"Everybody likes him," Ryonami replied, "Over half the girls keep a picture of him hidden somewhere in their lockers. But he's not a jerk about his popularity, and he always does whatever he can to help people out."

"He sounds…almost too good to be true," Gosunkuji remarked.

"Doesn't he though?" Ryonami smiled, "But don't be too envious of him. Being the number one stud also means he's got problems like you wouldn't believe, more than any ten men should have to handle. Me, I don't think I'd care to be one of the Big Four. I'd rather have a guy in my life who paid attention only to me and to no one else, Hikaru-san. I know it's selfish of me, but I'm not that into sharing."

"Big Four?" Gosunkuji repeated as they walked down the hallway to the stairs and then went up to the third level.

"The Goddesses we call them," Ryonami said, "Though officially only two of them are his. The other two are super-like into each other, especially my Sempai, Nabiki."

"Ah…hah?" Gosunkuji asked.

"Never mind," Ryonami said, "I'll explain it to you some other time. Anyway, this is your class, right?"

"Ah…" Gosunkuji had been unaware of the trip as his eyes kept turning to look at his curly haired guide. But now he saw the sign over the door that signified the room before him and answered, "Yes."

"Well, then I'll leave you here," she paused and then asked, "But would you mind having lunch with me some time?"

"Ah…what?" Gosunkuji turned back to look at her so fast he almost gave himself a case of whiplash.

"You don't have to if you don't want to?" she asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Ah…no…I…I'd love to," he blurted out, finding it incredible that a girl was actually asking him to spend time with her. And not just a girl…but a really nice, hot girl, and one who did not seem to be playing him for an angle.

"Great, then I'll look you up after fifth period," she said, turning around and waving a hand, "It's a date."

"Ah…he numbly waved his hand back at her, then stood for a moment before asking, "What the heck is going on here? Not that I'm complaining, mind you…"

Not far away down the corridor a certain cleaning lady smiled to herself, being careful to store away a certain spray bottle containing a very potent concoction called "Destiny Perfume" that was her own special brand of impossible-to-detect aphrodisiac. Such a nice young man, if a bit gloomy and inquisitive about her workings. Getting him on the side of their team would be a nice ace in the hole to store away for a rainy day. And besides, that Ryonami had such a winning personality. Why, one would almost think that she and Gosunkuji were Destined to be together…

Which they would be if she had anything to say about it…

Ranma vaulted out of a window and lightly landed outside of the building then looked around in search of the tree where he knew that Nabiki and Ukyo would be spending time together.

Though hardly resentful of the affection that had grown between the two girls, Ranma still wondered if he ought to be worried that they were taking their engagement thing a little too seriously these days since they seemed more into each other these days than they were into him. Not that he was jealous of the attention, of course. But still, he was their mutual iinazuke.

Try explaining that to a guy like Gosunkuji, who seemed normal enough if a little on the puny side. Ranma wondered if he had some sort of condition that made him thin as a rail like that, and looking like he'd blow away in a stiff head wind. Might be worth checking with Comb-Sensei to find out if there was some Amazon trick she knew that could give the guy a boost to his vitality. It seemed like such a shame that a guy like that would get picked on for his looks, and it bothered Ranma even more to know that he could not be around all of the time to see to it that Gosunkuji did not get picked upon…

He rounded a corner, heading in the direction of a certain tree where Nabiki liked to do most of her bookkeeping. He was just coming around when his battle hardened senses flared instantly to full alert, and then he had only a second to brace himself before a foot hit him in the face, knocking him flying backward as though he had been slammed by a sledge hammer.

He barely managed to roll with the blow, which felt as powerful as one of Ryoga's haymaker punches. He flipped around and landed on his feet then braced himself as he came up in a fighting crouch and faced off against…

Himself?

Or rather his redheaded, pigtailed counterpart.

That is, if his Jusenkyo-cursed counterpart stood nearly at his height with her long pigtail ending in some manner of blade. Her arms and legs were wrapped up in bandages and she wore only a set of boxer briefs and a light tank-top as she balled her fists and said, "Hi there."

"Huh?" Ranma said as he looked at the smirking redhead, "Who are…?"

"Look familiar?" she asked, "Don't take this personally, but I'm here to kick your butt."

That was all the warning he got before she suddenly moved right at him and fired off a trajectory kick that moved so fast that it practically tore the sound barrier. He dodged backwards but the kick caught him anyway as the wind slashed him like a saw blade and tore through his uniform while sending him flying backwards.

And then she was all over him, moving fast and furiously with punches and kicks that had the speed of the Amaguriken. And suddenly he knew that he was in for a real fight as this lady was easily as fast as he was, and stronger than he thought possible, maybe even stronger than him, though his ego refused to believe that.

And then he heard a feminine cry and said, "Wha-Nabiki!"

"Pay attention, Sport!" the redhead snarled as she nearly tore his head off with a kick that caused him to see stars, constellations and planets, "No girl likes it when a guy neglects her for another woman!"

Ranma ducked low under her next kick, and then her next, and then the follow up punch, spinning twist and back-hand punch, all with such killer speed and power that he knew that he dared not divert even a fraction of his attention away or else he would not likely be walking away from this match as this girl had some moves that were nothing to sneeze at…

Nabiki was unaware of her boyfriend's plight as at the moment her whole world looked on the verge of shattering as she saw the Paper Master, Natsumi, send a knife blade-edged streamer of paper straight through the abdomen of Kunoji Ukyo.

But then, to her further dismay, her fiancée burst up in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by the a book bag that the streamer had struck in the place of Ukyo.

"Hah?" Natsumi blinked, "Where did she-GAK!" she cried as she raised her hands and called up a shield of paper just narrowly in time as Ukyo's baker's peel hit hard against her defenses.

"Surprise, Sugar!" Ukyo snarled, bringing her spatula around and hammering away at the blonde haired woman's shield, "It's an old Ninja trick called a Substitution Jutsu!"

"Substitution Juitsu?" Natsumi cried as she wrapped her paper around the backer's peel, then pried it loose from Ukyo's hands by force of leverage, only to have to hastily block as mini-spatulas were hurled at her face in order to distract her.

"I'm ready for you this time, Paper Witch!" Ukyo cried as she pulled a packet out of her tunic and hurled it at Natsumi, who naturally blocked with yet another shield, only to have it burst into a cloud of smoke on impact as Ukyo declared, "Flour Bomb! Suck on it, you Jackass!"

Natsumi coughed and then threw her hands up and called for a whirlwind of paper to form and congeal upon her position. Ukyo used the moment to retrieve her spatula and then came at her, saying, "Hold still and I'll make this quick, Sugar!"

Nabiki shook herself out of her daze as she felt a swirling vortex of power rising up from within the cocoon of paper that Natsumi cast and cried out, "Don't! It's a trap, Ucchan!"

"Huh?" Ukyo faltered in her attack, warned just in time, only to react in dismay as the paper cocoon turned into a porcupine and suddenly stabbed out with projecting spines that shot out in all directions. She barely managed to deflect a pole that came close to nailing her but was knocked off balance as the paper whirled again and wrapped itself around her body, pinning her arms to her side as Natsumi prepared to crack her like a whip handle.

But Nabiki had seen enough and went charging in on her own, hoping to distract Natsumi against whatever evil thing she was intending to do with her Ukyo.

Natsumi prepared to slam Ukyo hard upon the ground, but at the last second she sensed the attack by her true quarry and turned her attack into a defense by swinging Ukyo around and hurtling her in Nabiki's direction.

But Nabiki felt the flow of energies and moved her body intuitively to dodge the hit and come around, placing a hand upon the paper and unleashing her own energies, which disrupted the spell and sent Ukyo tumbling free of her entrapment.

She then came up and confronted Natsumi directly while the other girl glared at her and said, "You'll be sorry you ever messed with me!"

"I'm already sorry I even met you," Nabiki said, then raised a hand and said, "Catch!"

Natsumi reacted in surprise, only to have a stream of playing cards go sailing right at her. Instinctively she raised her hand to try and halt these cards in mid-flight, only to find that they were defying her control as they kept on coming and impacted with her face, momentarily distracting and blinding her for a critical few seconds.

Nabiki smiled as she sensed victory and mentally patted herself on the back for thinking far enough ahead to keep a set of plastic playing cards on hand for just such an emergency. She started to charge the Paper Master, preparing to take her down before the other girl knew what she was about...

And narrowly avoided getting skewered for her troubles as she instinctively rolled to the side to avoid a set of steel bladed throwing knives that sliced the air right where she had been about to venture.

She pivoted and whirled around, falling into a defensive crouch and saw the one who had hurled the knives standing there looking confident behind his thick coke bottle-rimed glasses and long-sleeved white battle robes. Composed and deadly and brimming with hidden weapons as he regarded her with a predatory expression.

"Tendo Nabiki," he said, confirming that his bad eyesight was not a factor on this occasion, "We meet again. Too bad, we seem to be making this a habit,"

"Well, you know what they say about bad habits," Nabiki tensed, knowing full well how deadly this young man was, and how he did not hold back when it come to unleashing his seemingly endless arsenal of hidden weapons.

"And how is your sister doing?" he said, "And Shampoo…and that…creature whom they've adopted?"

Nabiki repressed the urge to smile, recalling how, on their last encounter, Mousse had found out the hard way just how dangerous that "creature" was whom Akane and Shampoo were raising like she was their daughter.

"They say Hi," she replied while staying alert to the young man's movements, looking for any sign that he was about to unleash another salvo. "I'll tell them you stopped by the next time I see them."

"Don't bother," Mousse replied, turning and addressing himself to the ongoing battle between Ukyo and Natsumi, "Readman-san…you have no authorization to engage these people at this time. Please desist and return to the office or I will be forced to intervene."

"Are you kidding me, Mousse-san?" Natsumi said as she paused in the act of attempting to crush Ukyo within the folds of a monstrous paper snake that had enfolded her while Nabiki had been prevented from intervening.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Mouse said crossly, "Your disruptive behavior is most displeasing to Mistress Cybele. And high profile attacks such as this need to be carefully coordinated and monitored so that we can message control in the aftermath."

"Message control?" Natsumi was curious, "What sort of message control did I get after my public humiliation? I have waited patiently for two whole weeks for my chance to get my revenge, but all I get are meaningless tasks and assignments that are meant to keep me busy!"

"So you refuse to desist in your behavior," Mousse said grimly, "You force my hand, you know. And when I get mad…"

Nabiki felt something stirring, felt it in her mind, saw something like a dark shadow as Mousse drew from one of those numerous pocket folds within his robes from which he produced a weapon she traced the lines of force reaching out towards Natsumi.

It was a fascinating experience as she could actually see the lines of force in her mind, like colored light patterns drawn in the air by some special effects wizardry, only possessing qualities that she could sense on an almost physical level.

In material space it looked like nothing so much as Mousse hurling bladed objects attached to chains that Natsumi met and intercepted with her paper magic, causing a shield made out of paper to materialize in front of her face as she easily deflected the assault. Rather than penetrate the paper, as metal ought to do, given their relative densities and such, the steel was easily deflected as the paper had a hardness that was superior to steel, conducting as it did the will and concentrated thought energies of its Mistress as Natsumi countered three more such attacks with an ease worthy of a fencer plying her craft.

Only Nabiki recognized that Mousse's attacks were feints and in reality he was setting her up because he did not retract the chains but allowed them to fall to the ground, seemingly harmless. At the last minute Mousse flicked her hands and caused the chains to rise up off of the ground, wrapping themselves around around her wrists, waist and ankles before she could make a move to counteract this far more subtle display of his prowess.

Like that he pinned Natsumi's arms to her sides and flipped the girl off of her feet, wrapping her in coils of metal before she had time to hit the ground with a muffled, "Woof!" that momentarily left her stunned and helpless.

Ukyo's found that the paper snake (which had been in the process of swallowing her whole) lost all strength at the moment of Natsumi's entrapment and was easily able to free herself. Nabiki took the moment to come to her lover's aid, and then the two of them stood warily regarding Mousse, who was satisfying himself that the Paper Master were effectively out of the action.

"Thanks," Ukyo said, "I think."

"Oh, don't bother thanking me," Mousse said, "I didn't do this for your sakes. I merely followed the request of my Mistress, who still has some use for this foolish girl as her talents are rare and hard enough to come by. However…our Mistress is concerned that Miss Readman's obsession with you is proving to be a distraction from her regular duties. And since the both of you do constitute a continuing problem that complicates many of her plans…"

"Why don't you cut to the chase?" Nabiki asked, "You're saying you're going to finish the job she started?"

"Nothing personal," Mousse raised his hands and displayed yet more throwing knives, "But I must obey the commands of my Mistress. And besides, my real target is your sister, and with your deaths she will be eager to come after me, and then I will have her, and Shampoo will be mine at last."

"Tell me something before we get to it, Sugar," Ukyo said, "Were you always such a loser, or did working for that Bitch just make you a bigger sleazebag than you'd be on your own without the Mind Wipe…?"

The blades cut through the air before Ukyo could finish her sentence, but she had no difficulty moving her spatula to deflect his attacks, sending a couple of her own bladed mini-spatulas hurtling back at him for extra good measure. But then one of his booked chains caught her by surprise and suddenly her weapon was yanked out of her hands before she could counter.

Mousse caught her baker's peel and held it high, smiling as he lifted his other hand and revealed yet more throwing knives and said, "Any other last words you'd care to share, Kuonji?"

Ukyo frowned, shaking her wrists and rotating her shoulders to limber up as she said, "I can still deflect and dodge without my Peel, you know."

"Of course I do," Mousse smiled, "But if you dodge then my blades will strike your lovely fiancée, who has no weapon of her own to deflect with."

"Huh?" Ukyo did not dare turn around, but she realized with belated shock that she was positioned directly between Nabiki and Mousse, and if she did move then those knives were sure to be aimed at her partner, which left her in a momentary dilemma.

Nabiki tried to call out an assurance that there was nothing to fear, and that she did not think Mousse would be able to touch her if she kept her senses extended. But even so she knew Ukyo well enough to realize that her lover would not want to take the risk, and so Ukyo held her ground as the knives went hissing straight at her like flying serpents.

Ukyo's hands became a blur and several of the daggers went hurtling to the side, but two of them got past her guard and struck her in the chest, causing her to stagger backwards into Nabiki's arms, gasping from their impact.

"No!" Nabiki gasped as she felt Ukyo collapse into her embrace, reliving all over again the horror she felt when she had thought Ukyo stabbed by one of Natsumi's paper ribbons…

Ranma was stunned by the savagery of his opponent's assault. This girl was everywhere, giving him no time to come up with a coherent strategy. She moved like a great bird leaping high and coming down with swooping talons. Her kicks had real power to them and her punches were nothing to laugh at, and she moved her body as though she were made of rubber bands and leather straps, and she was smiling as she fought as though she were having the time of her life and pummeling him was great sport or a light workout.

"What's the matter, Tiger?" she taunted as she did a backhand, upper-thrust, spinning round house and double fist combination so rapidly that the four blows seemed almost to count as one punch, "not enjoying the dance" Because I sure am!"

Ranma had always hated fighting against women, but of late he had been given very little choice in the matter because most of his sparring partners at the Tendo dojo were women. Even so he kept his principles intact by reminding himself never to go all out against a female sparring partner. He would push them just so far as he felt was necessary in order to make them feel that he was, indeed, making an effort, but inwardly he pulled his punches and kicks to a degree that he would often earn a sharp reprimand from Comb.

Who would then demand that he fight with her in order for her to prove to him categorically that he should never take any woman for granted. And she, at least, could handle him going full-out, as could Hibiki Atsuko, and-to a lesser extent-Ryoga.

But even with them he never pushed the envelope or used his full strength to pound his dojo mates into submission. His pride would not allow him to go all-out against a girl, even someone as capable as Kasumi or as rough-and-tumble as Akane. The thought of hurting any girl turned his stomach and he most especially refused to be brutal with his four fiancées.

In truth only his father ever gave him a real workout any more. But that was suddenly not the case as he found himself confronted by a human whirlwind in the form of this girl, who used Mui-Tai style, mixed in with a dozen other styles he had never previously encountered. And she fought with the real elements of Kickboxing, not the watered down sportsman kind that most schools taught but rather the raw and savage art of the Thai Warriors, who were justifiably feared throughout the whole of Asia.

Perhaps it was because he had no alternative to going all out with her, and perhaps it was because she reminded him so potently of his own female cursed form. But he was taking her seriously now as a fighter was a matter of personal survival. Not going all out was likely to earn him the royal pounding of his life as this girl was one very STRONG female fighter, and someone to command respect regardless of her gender.

He could not even exploit what had seemed to be her obvious weak point, that ridiculously long pig-tail of hers that was three times the length of his own. She tended to use it like a whip when she snapped it forward and sent the bladed end right at him, and grabbing it was definitely not an option as he had discovered on his first attempt. The thing was laced with tiny razor-blade sharp serrations that had forced him to let go with a very loud yelp.

Which effectively meant that he not only had to dodge her killer punches and those incredibly long legs of hers that seemed to coil out and strike him from a distance, but he had to stay clear whenever she made a notion with her head to send her fifth "limb" out to attack him. It was like fighting a human tornado, and her speed was easily a match for his Amaguriken.

He dared not to lager or waver against this girl as she fought with a ferocity that demanded nothing less than his full attention. She was stronger than any girl he had so far met, far stronger than Shampoo or Ukyo combined, and with tireless reserves of energy to burn as though the very idea of slowing down and catching her breath was not within her vocabulary.

And when she connected it really hurt! That one time he had been a bit too slow in ducking a kick he felt her foot impact with his skull and almost lost consciousness for a few seconds before recovering in mid-air and instinctively fighting before he touched back on the ground since she pressed her attack and gave him no chance at all to catch a breather.

Nor did she allow him to break off from their engagement since she seemed bound and determined to keep him away from the side of Ukyo and Nabiki. It almost felt as though he were fighting against himself as he struggled with all that was in his arsenal of special moves to try and find some method by which he could knock the fight out of her, if only just long enough to charge to the rescue of his besieged fiancées…

"No Substitution Jutsu that time," Mousse was just then saying smoothly, "Now there is only you to deal with…"

But that was a mistake by him, for by speaking he called attention to back himself. And Nabiki, in that moment, felt such a rage as had never come over her before, and all at once her senses crystallized and became focused, her mind operating on a level never heretofore even dreamt of.

She gently set Ukyo down on the grass then rose up in a towering rage, even as Mousse sent yet more of his daggers straight at her. But she merely raised one hand and felt the currents of force within the air channel through her arm as she drew upon the power of the land, feeling the power flowing into and through her body as though her entire nervous system were electrified.

The daggers met a current of force similar to magnetism as she drew upon the flowing energies of water. Their substance was a molecular curiosity as she analyzed their earthly material composition and then redirected them by reversing their polarity. The ions of the air congealed and created an electrified current that propelled the daggers with great force as she channeled the fires of her rage into the very substance of the metal, causing them to burst into flames as they hissed through the air with the speed of a cannonball.

Mousse was taken completely by surprise, and only the fact that Nabiki was not aiming directly at his center spared his life as the blades went whizzing past him while he tried to dodge and curl his body around in a hasty effort to avoid the unexpected counter-assault. Even so the heat of the metal seared against his skin and caused him to break out in a cold sweat as he fell to the ground and rolled for cover, pulling out a metal shield at the last second as Nabiki reached out to the blades and sent them spinning back in his general direction.

Three of the daggers impacted on the shield, and two of them buried themselves inches into the thick plate armor. The third actually found flesh and went right through the muscle of his forearm, causing Mousse to cry out in dismay as he hastily yanked his arm loose and sent blood flying in all directions.

"BITCH!" she cried as he held his wounded member up, "What did you do?"

But Nabiki was in no mood for words as she measured the distance between herself and her quarry, felt the currents of the earth and stomped a foot down hard, sending a pulse wave shooting outward, which ran up Mousse's leg and caused the muscle to lock up like a cramp. Mousse suddenly found himself tumbling backwards as Nabiki reached inside to the vast stored energy reserves that were suddenly at her disposal, and all at once tiny seedlings in the soil sprang to life at her command and promptly started to grow at a fantastically accelerated pace.

To Mousse's considerable dismay he found himself suddenly wrapped up in the vines that reached out to bind him. He fought against the currents and found them as strong as cables that were pinning him to the soil like living hands that sought to drag him into the earth if she but willed it so.

Nabiki was only just beginning to tap into the sudden awareness of her power when she heard Ukyo say, "Whoah, Sugar! What the hell brought that on?"

Her fury died almost as suddenly as it had been awakened, for the sound of Ukyo's voice was strong, not weak or ailing. She turned around incredulously and forgot all about Mousse as she saw Ukyo sitting upright.

"What…but…?" she stared at the daggers still protruding from Kuonji's chest.

"Sorry to give you a fright like that, Honey," Ukyo said as she opened her uniform shirt and partially exposed to view the padding that was under there, saying, "Something my Mom whipped up for me the other day. She said that wrapping my chest to bind my breasts was becoming too much of a hindrance, so she created a fake set of pectorals to make it look like I was filling out upstairs. Thing weights five kilos but it's made of molded Kevlar reinforced by mesh metal fibers and it's strong enough to deflect a bladed objects, up to and including a bullet. She thought it might come in handy…and I've got to hand it to her, Mom is one sneaky Ninja Chef, and-WATCH OUT, SUGAR!"

Nabiki whirled around and saw that Mousse had managed to free himself and was just then pulling out a strap-on weapon that he fit over the wounded arm that he's hastily bandaged.

"I don't know how you keep doing it, Kuonji, but this time you're luck is through. I've had it with the both of you!" he said as he brandished a knife-studded gauntlet and snarled, "And no more tricks are going to keep me from…!"

"Oh, shut up."

Mousse barely had time to register the fact that someone had addressed him from directly behind, but all at once he was truck in the head hard enough to penetrate even his thick skull, and all at once he was seeing little angelic Shampoo's spiraling around his head as he popped off into dreamland.

Nabiki and Ukyo stared in dismay as the white robed man fell away to reveal a woman with curly blonde hair who was wearing a Cheosang and holding a pair of metal tonfas in her hands as she stared down in disdain at the boy she had just knocked cold.

"Aiyaa," she snorted, "And I thought he was an annoying pest back in our village."

"Huh?" Nabiki asked, wondering where that girl had come from as there had been no sense of her standing there up until that moment. Clearly from her style of dress and familiarity with Mousse she had to be one of Shampoo's people, but just where had she come from? And-more importantly-why had she just intervened in their private battle.

"Who are you, Sugar?" Ukyo asked, voicing aloud Nabiki's own question.

The girl turned to look at them, then crossed her tonfas and bowed to them respectfully, saying, "Many apologies for this one's actions. Private battles are sacred things among the Nyanchizu, and it is dishonorable for this one to interfere in your affairs. But this one has been instructed to gather up these two, who have such a nuisance for you both, honored kinsfolk to Shampoo."

"You've been instructed?" Nabiki asked, "By whom?"

"By one who opposes the ambitions of the one who has caused you such distress of late," a male voice answered for them, and with a slight turn of their heads they found a tall male with long brown hair holding the chain-wrapped Natsumi slung across one broad shoulder.

"Say what?" Ukyo asked.

"Never mind," said the blonde haired girl, who grabbed the unconscious Mousse by the scruff of his neck and started to drag him, "It is not important for you to know at this time. Please excuse us, we have business elsewhere. In fact, it would be for the best if you forgot that you ever saw us, for we were never here."

"Never here?" Nabiki asked, "You have got to be kidding."

"At least give us a name," Ukyo said, "You're both Amazons, so…"

"Romeo and Julian," the man replied, turning and walking away, "That is all that we can tell you."

"Romeo and…Julian?" Nabiki blinked," Hey…wait…!"

"You had best not follow us," the blonde informed them, "After expending energy as you did it would be recommended that you rest and have something with salt in it to restore your electrolytes. Spell casting for a novice can be very dangerous, or so I have been told."

"Electrolytes?" Ukyo asked, "What are you…Sugar?"

"Ah…huh?" Nabiki said, suddenly finding herself feeling momentarily dizzy. She swayed on her feet and this time it was Ukyo who caught her before she could stumble.

"Nab-chan!" Ukyo cried, turning and saying, "Hey what's wrong with…her…?"

To her dismay there was no sign of the man or the woman, or of the pair that they had been hauling off. It was as if the four of them had utterly vanished, leaving no sign of their passing to trace down, had Ukyo been inclined to do so since Nabiki was, at the moment, the foremost thing demanding her attention…

"Oops!" the redheaded Kickboxer said as she momentarily glanced off to the side and said, "Looks like my work is done now. Hey, it's been a lot of fun and you've been a terrific dance partner, Sport. I don't remember the last time when I enjoyed myself this much with a Guy. But, then again, I'd probably have more fun if I fought your other half the next time around."

"Huh?" Ranma said, "What do you…?"

"Look, you've been a swell date and all," the redhead said, "But I really must be going. But to show you that there's no hard feelings why don't I leave you with a parting gift, something to remember me by."

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Just watch and learn, Sport," she said, raising up her right leg until it was almost pointed skyard at a total one-eighty from the ground. "Observe how I summon my Ki, channel it through my body and…"

She brought her foot down hard against the ground…and to Ranma's dismay the force that she unleashed caused waves of energy to shoot out in all directions. He was knocked from his feet and landed flat on his back as the ground around him broke apart and shattered in huge chunks that went flying in all direction.

But then something erupted in both of their faces, and Ranma felt the splash of a geyser and knew that her kick had disrupted a cold water pipe, triggering his curse and leaving him to "glug" for air before finding escape by grabbing hold of something solid to crawl out of that hole.

By the time she was sufficiently recovered to crawl up out of the hole her sparring partner was gone, though she heard a peculiar flapping sound and looked up briefly to see a black winged shape taking off for the sky. And if she did not know any better she could have sworn that she heard a peculiar cawing noise that sounded almost like someone cursing up a blue streak, though it might just have been her imagination.

Which left her only with questions in her wake as though she had stopped by for no other reason than to beat on Ranma for a few fierce minutes and then take off once more, like a fiery hit-and-run driver.

"Man…why do I always meet up with the Freaks?" she murmured under her breath, reckoning that her notorious weird luck made her a magnet for just about every weirdo with a martial arts talent who stopped by in Nerima to make her already complicated life a little more "interesting."

As in the proverbial Chinese curse…

"What was that?" asked Akane as she felt the earth tremble.

"What is what?" Shampoo asked, "This Japan. Earth move even when Airen no make it so."

Akane gave her wife a look but smiled, "You do have a point. But didn't feel quite like an Earth Quake. It was more like an explosion."

"Chemistry club try out new explosives?" Shampoo suggested.

"Could be," Akane frowned, "You know, the way those guys work I think maybe the challenge would be for them to make something that didn't explode."

"Would be nice change of habits," Shampoo agreed, then smiled as she said, "Good Dragon Girl, Ku-chan. You all done with potty business?"

"Yes, Mother Shampoo," said the dark haired Kuryu, who now looked and acted like a young woman of ten or eleven years of age, "I am ready to go back to class, Momma Akane."

Akane smiled back, thinking of how nice it would be if she really did have a daughter who grew up to be like Kuryu, who was very much her child in all the ways that really mattered. Growing up the equivalent of eight years in two weeks was a bit alarming…for one thing the girl went through clothing like a girl with a head cold went through a box of Kleenex. And at the rate which she was going…

Well, at least no one around the school had bothered to question her too closely concerning what she was doing with an underage girl tagging along beside her through all of her classes. The lame excuse that this was her "Cousins from out of town," had been matched only for the sheer audacity of claiming that she had to bring her along because she could not afford a baby sitter. And for the most part Kuryu was a very obedient young girl who sat quietly and alertly throughout all of Akane's classes.

Perhaps it was the precedent of Shampoo being nearly always at her side that made it easy for people to accept Kuryu, even if the girl was growing like the proverbial weed and very soon would hardly even qualify for "child" status anymore.

"Be sure to wash up and clean your hands and face before touching anything," Akane instructed her child, all too very much aware that she sounded like a mother as she said that.

"Yes, Momma," Kuryu said, then paused, "Momma? If someone is crying are you supposed to go and help them?"

"Well…yes, if it's something you can do to help them," Akane replied with a surprised expression, "Why?"

"Because there's a girl over there who looks like she could use some help," Kuryu said, pointing to a new arrival who had just appeared at the doorway to the women's bathroom.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know this was occupied. I'll come back later."

Akane saw the streams of tears going down the girl's face and said, "Wait!"

The girl paused. She glanced back at Akane, then at Shampoo, then said, "I do not wish to be with company just now."

"You're the new transfer student at our class," Akane said, snapping her fingers as though to remind herself as she sought for a name, "Um…"

The girl was very tall and slender looking with a nice figure and classically beautiful features, and with a long mane of flowing silver colored hair that looked almost blue-tinged along the edges. Her expression was furtive and she seemed to be debating something as she stared at Akane and then Shampoo and said, "Excuse me. You are Tendo Akane…and this is…Xian-Pu?"

Shampoo brightened, "Yes. You know proper way pronounce name. You speak Chinese?"

"A little," the other girl replied, "Actually I know quite a few languages, even some that aren't spoken anywhere else on this planet."

"On this planet?" Akane asked.

"Never mind," the woman said, "I suppose that I should go somewhere else. I would much prefer it if I were by myself right now."

"That no fun," Shampoo said, touching the shoulder of Kuryu and smiling, "Grown ups always try be brave in front of other. No tell others when they hurt. Is warrior pride, no wisdom. Back home Shampoo no show weakness in front of other girl, it be sign she get taken advantage. But Shampoo discover friends since she come to Japan, girls she trust with life, who listen and understand Shampoo. Make Shampoo feel all better."

"Please stay and tell us what's upsetting you," Akane said, "I know it's none of our business, but if there's any way that we can help…"

The girl turned back, "There is one way. Answer me this…are the two of you lovers?"

"Ah…?" Akane blinked, taken by surprise by the question.

"Is so," Shampoo answer, "Akane Airen by Amazon law. Shampoo very proud of Airen."

"Amazon, eh?" the silver haired woman smiled, "That seems right up about my alley…"

"Why did you want to know about us?" Akane asked, only to suddenly hit upon her own answer, "Is it because you…?"

"There…someone I care a great deal about," the silver haired woman glanced away, "It's strange, almost comical. She and I used to be bitter enemies, rivals really. I hated her for reasons that make no sense at all to me any more. And then we went on that damned trip and got tangled up in all of that business that was none of our concern. What were we thinking?"

Akane looked hopefully and tried to encourage the girl to continue as she sensed that this stranger had a story to tell, and one that would be more than worth hearing out.

The willowy girl sighed, "All of that is in the past. But still…I can't forget about her. Only just now we ran into each other again for the first time since…since returning home from our mission. Six months of living together, sharing space, working hard, combining our efforts at staying alive. Somewhere all the hate and jealousy and rivalry…all gone. Why, I even died for her once…and got brought back to life, not that I expect you to believe that…"

"It sounds like you've had quite a time of it, Miss…ah…?" Akane faltered.

"Oh, I'm very sorry," the silver haired beauty smiled, "I should have told you my name. I guess…I was just so upset about trying to get back together with her…and then being rejected…" she took a deep breath and put on a brave smile then said, "My full name is Beatrice…Beatrice Kane Daitokuji. But my friends usually call me Beiko. How do you do," she bowed politely then added, "Sorry about this…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Ceiko Suicide Squadron: shadowmane

New players have hit Nerima like a Tsunami, but unlike other tidal forces this one leaves Ranma and his Posse to gasp and wonder at how they might survive their next encounter in, "The Redheaded League of Nerima," or, "Mad Science and Motherhood make for some Weird Chemistry."

Be there!

X


	49. Chapter 49

Plus another Pokegirl type who fits in with the "Gargoyles" concept (Gargirls?)

Jim.

Tsundere49

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Damn her," Alison Kent Managi fumed as she stormed out of the building, "Damn, that Beiko. How dare she stalk me like this? As if all that time in Space weren't enough of us having to be around each other…"

Just when she was starting her life out all over, after being away from Earth for over half a year, and after having put the minds of her parents at last at ease concerning her safety (compared to that fighting a bunch of Aliens was a picnic…her Mom and Dad being cross with her? Now that was scary…). She finally had a chance to begin her life all over…

And who should follow her to her new school district of Furinkan? Who else but the bane of her life! Her Arch-nemesis who had made life during her Freshman year at Graviton High School a living hell. And all because of a silly schoolgirl spat concerning her OTHER idiot girlfriend, the one they had gone out into space with the hopes of a rescue.

And a fat lot of good that did!

"Damn her!" she was so mad that she could quite literally have spat nails, and just because she saw no one else around, and something had to pay for her displeasure she aimed a kick at a stone bench and launched it like a rocket up high into the sky before she even had time to think of what she was doing.

"Oops!" she said belatedly as she saw the heavy thing take off into near earth orbit, "Hope that doesn't land on anybody. If it hits a building Dad'll probably make me pay for it…"

She stood where she was, sulking and fuming and realizing that she had to calm down before her legendary temper caused her to do something that she would really regret.

She balled her fists and tried to get a grip on her rage, but all that she could think about was the face of Beatrice Kane Daitokuji…Beiko as she was known to most parties. The crazy pshco-bitch whom she had been partnered with for six long months, who before that had tried to kill Alison by sending killer robots and mechs and all sorts of "Mad Scientist" gadgets before finally settling on to using a high tech bathing suit that she called her "Akagiyama Armor."

A girl who had died in Alison's arms, and who would have stayed dead if Alison, in a moment of extreme foolishness, had not pleaded with an Alien cop to save her life using the super-science of his own peculiar species.

Which was why the guy had injected Beiko with some sort of high tech nano-bug that had revived her in a matter of minutes. And when hole in her chest closed and the color had returned to Beiko's face, and her breathing had returned to normal, and she had opened her eyes and looked around Alison had actually felt giddy with relief.

But something was changed about her crazy partner-slash-girlfriend-slash-pain in the butt. Beiko was herself but…not herself. It was difficult to nail down, but…Beatrice had actually been acting very different from the way she used to be.

Before that creep they were fighting had killed her.

Alison was used to a Beiko who was conceited, self-centered, Mercurial temperamental, a definitely handful. Beiko was unquestionably brilliant, a genius who could turn a pile of scrap into a lethal weapon given just a screwdriver and a roll of duct tape. But this new version of Beiko was calm, cool headed and well collected. She did not fly off the handle into manic mood swings, and she was actually considerate and thoughtful.

It was either as if the old Beiko had died and been replaced by a "new and improved" model, or something that was broken in her mind had been fixed, leaving her better able to think with clarity and calm reflection. She still had quirks and many distinctive personality traits of the old Beiko that showed up at random intervals, but this new Beatrice Kane had a whimsical side that was poised, lady-like and refined. Things that the previous Beiko had only affected to be to cover over a wildly unhinged personality that lay beneath the aristocratic surface.

Alison felt that she knew Beatrice pretty well after having spent so much time around her out of their mutual need for survival. Having undertaken that rescue mission into space in order to find and return Ceiko (their mutual love interest) had given her a lot of time to observe the maniac genius close up and form a pretty good mental profile of her capabilities. And being exposed to a hostile universe that regarded the people of Earth as though they were some sort of primitive backwater meant having to rely on one another, burying former hostilities and lingering hatreds, until they were able to form a tentative trust that had kept them alive against great odds.

And in the end it all came to nothing. When they found Ceiko she was settled in to her new life as the Princess of the Lepton government of the Ceti Prime System, centered on planet Sigma Alpha Six. There they had been greeted as guests of Queen Celestiia and honored as friends of her precious daughter.

And then they had the crushing news that Ceiko would not be returning home with them, but that they would be given a way back to Earth courtesy of their Matriarchal empire.

Which meant that it had all been for nothing. All that hardship and sacrifice, half a year of their lives, bleeding and dying and coming back from the dead…

And that time when they had been trapped together in that shuttle craft with a limited supply of air…and what happened then, which Alison could not bring herself to face for fear that her resolve would crumble.

After all…she might say aloud that she hated Beiko…but her mind and her heart knew an entirely different story.

"Alison," she heard the words just recently spoken into her mind, "I know we agreed not to see each other…and to pretend it never happened. But…I've discovered that is one promise I cannot keep…"

"Stop it," Alison said, more to herself than to the memory that she was replaying in her mind, trying to prevent herself from hearing those words again that had set off her recent tirade.

"I love you, Aiko," Beatrice had spoken with sincerity and conviction, "I realize now that I have always loved you, even when I was crazy insane and trying to think up ways of hurting you…and obsessing about you without even realizing what I was doing…"

"How dare she say that to me?" Alison fumed, staring up at the sky and crying, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!?"

"I love you," the words played out again, "And even if you reject me now, I will still love you always…"

"Noooo…!" Alison raged, "I don't want to hear that! Get out of my mind you…huh?" she paused in the middle of her tirade.

She paused and listened, hearing weird sounds that seemed somehow to be familiar. She cocked an ear and listened, then turned and began to follow those sounds back to their source, moving around the main school building until she came up on a scene that made her stop in her tracks and stare in utter confusion.

A boy, close to her own age, wearing a school uniform with his black hair done up in a pigtail was fighting against a girl whose long red hair was wound up in an even longer pigtail. The girl was wearing only crimson shorts and a yellow tank-top while her arms and legs were wound up in pandages like a traditional minded Thai Fighter or Kickboxer. And she was going all out at a level of skill and ferocity that made it obvious that this was not a normal skirmish.

The boy was holding his own but it was obvious from the way they were going at it that he was the one who was fighting on the defensive. The girl was actually smiling while she chased him around, compelling him to defend himself while she struck with a ferocity that made it seem as though she were pushing him to test him to his limits.

Alison tensed up, her normal impulse to jump in and put a stop to things balanced against an instinctive reluctance to interfere. It was like those combat scenes that she had witnessed during her time on Paradise Island where Amazons tested each other in battles just as intensive as this.

But while she was debating what to do the fight seemed to come to an end on its own with the girl raising her foot on high and then bringing it down in a stomp…

And then Alison's eyes went round as the ground beneath her feet started to shake. The foot created an instant crater, almost like one of Alison's own foot stomps when she got angry. Chunks of earth went flying in all directions and the two combatants briefly disappeared from view.

But a moment later water began to erupt out of the ground as though they had hit a water main that caught both combatants by surprise.

Alison's hesitation evaporated and she started to charge forward…when the next most strange thing happened and she saw a black bird shape hopped up onto the edge of the crater, then flap huge wings as if attempting to dry them.

"What the…?" she said as those wings began to beat the air for real, and then the creature took off into the sky, gaining altitude rapidly while making sounds that almost sounded like human cursing.

"What the heck was that all about?" she heard a girl's voice say, and Alision looked down at the hole and saw a redhead wearing the same male outfit as the boy (which really did not fit her very well, Alison observed) crawling up out of the hole. And so she went to assist her.

"Hey there!" she called out, "Need a hand?"

"Huh?" the girl looked around then up at Alison, "Who are you?"

"Managi Aiko," she said, using her Japanese name (while abroad she tended to use the usual style of putting her family name last instead of first, which was the Japanese fashion, "I'm a transfer student from Graviton High School."

"Graviton?" the pigtailed girl with reddish hair looked at the hand being offered and then took it with some relucatnce, "Can't say I've ever heard of that. Is it in America?"

"No, it's Japan, way up North of here," Alison winced, "I don't blame you for not knowing about it. It's kind of out of the limelight."

She clasped hands with the redhead and was surprised to discover that the girl was not as delicate as she looked. It was a strong handshake, almost Metahuman level. She eased the girl to her feet and found that she was half a head taller than this perky redhead with the oddly blue eyes and distinctly Japanese features.

"Saotome Ranko," the redhead said, looking up at Alison with curiosity, "Managi Aiko, eh? Say…you didn't just see another girl with red hair go running off in a hurry? Looks a little like me, but taller and dressed up like a Thai fighter…"

"I saw her fighting against some guy," Alison looked around, "What happened to him? Is he still in that pit?"

"Oh…ah…hum?" the redhead said nervously, "He's all right. That's my Big Brother, Ranma. We're Twins…sort of like. And, anyway…I gotta go find the Janitor and have him switch off the water line before that thing starts flooding the whole yard."

"Oh, yeah…how did that happen?" Alison asked, "That girl did something that burst the pipe, huh? Well, leave it to me, I'll take care of it."

"Huh?" Ranko asked, "You?"

"Hey, I've had a lot of experience dealing with disasters," Alison replied, muttering under her breath, "Some of them I've created myself…"

"Hah?" Ranko said as she saw the girl step up to the swelling pit, taking a couple of deep breaths before jumping head first into the pool that was forming around the siruption.

The next minute Ranko gave back with a start as the girl started tearing up chunks of debris, physically tossing them to one side and the other before vanishing completely, only to surface a minute later, gasping for air and saying, "Okay, I sealed it off."

"You what?" Ranko replied.

"I squeezed the pipes shut to shut off the water," Alison replied as she pulled herself back up out of the hole, taking a moment to squeeze her long mane of reddish hair before adding, "It's a little trick I learned from my Dad. Of course it's just a temporary fix. Somebody from the water company is going to have to come by and do the job professionally. But at least we won't have the whole campus get flooded."

"You…squeezed…the pipe…shut?" Ranko said as the girl climbed completely out of the hole, sopping wet but looking no worse for the wear.

"I'm a bit stronger than I look," Alison replied, "By the way, is there someplace I can go to dry off? I didn't bring a change of clothing, but this stuff dries pretty quick…"

"Ah, sure…the Girl's locker rooms," Ranko replied, "I'll show you where that is."

"That would be appreciated," Alison replied as they started to walk around to the back of the building, and thus missed encountering Ukyo and Nabiki, the former having carried the latter off to the Nurse's office while Ranma was too distracted to have given much notice…

Though he would be reminded of this very shortly once she managed to hook up with that pair of her fiancées…

The mirror to the bathroom shimmered at the Tendo home and Belldandy, Goddess First Class materialized on the mortal side. Composing herself she turned and left the bathroom and headed down the hallway in a pleasant, chipper mood. She looked around and found her friend and fellow Goddess, Peorth, standing in the kitchen preparing a meal.

Without turning around Peorth said, "So, what was the verdict of the All Mighty One, your Father?"

"Ah…well," Belldandy said, "The good news is that He took the extenuating circumstances of your situation into account and made a ruling that was at least partially in your favor."

Peorth glanced over her shoulder at her fellow Goddess, remembering a time when the both of them had been much closer than any sisters, "Partially in my favor?"

"Ah…yes," Belldandy gave an apologetic smile, "You acted to protect your earthly family, and for that reason he is prepared to concede some leeway in your case. However, He considers the fact that you have been conducting unauthorized surveillance of the Tendo home as grounds for believing that this sort of a thing was all but inevitable."

Peorth snorted and went back to stirring the pot before her, "That figures. He always was a strict one when it comes to disobedience to the letter of His Law."

"You are being unfair, Peorth," Belldandy chided, "The All Mighty One is not so strict and unforgiving that He is oblivious to your feelings concerning the Tendos. But He did give you very express orders not to become involved…"

"And I kept His bloody commandment for nine long years!" Peorth whirled around and waved the spoon in her hand under Belldandy's nose, "I've been a good little Goddess and He knows that I have! I've done everything that was asked for me…what more does He want?"

"Ah…well…" Belldandy said awkwardly, "It might interest you to know that He is willing to lift the restriction that keeps you bound to the Host body you are now wearing…just…not right away."

Peorth blinked, "Not right away?"

"Ah…yes," Belldandy said with great delicacy, "It's why your powers have not been put on a total restriction, and your access to Yggdrasil has not been denied. But the All Mighty One believes that you must own up to the obligations that you have taken upon yourself."

Peorth blinked, "Obligations?"

"Ah…have you been consulting with Doctor Comb concerning your…condition?" Belldandy asked, then blushed at her own boldness and said, "Oh my…"

"Condition?" Peorth said, then slowly glanced down at her own body, "You're kidding."

"Well…you have been rather…ah…active in expressing your affections with Tendo-san," Belldandy felt her face grow flush, "So it appears that you and your Host are going to bring new life into the world."

Peorth was silent for a moment, and Belldandy asked, "Peorth?"

"Bell," Peorth said softly, looking up and meeting the gaze of her fellow Immortal, "Have you ever wondered about what life would be like…if we had never broken up?"

Belldandy blinked, "Ah…excuse me?"

"Yes, I know, that's ancient history," Peorth said, then paused before adding, "Literally speaking. But…there was a time when you and I…"

"I know," Belldandy's expression softened, "I have very good memories of that time. And yes, now that you mention it, I might have considered having a family with you…if we had not drifted apart…"

"And that silly spat over nothing," Peorth turned away, "Well, now I've got a man I'm extremely fond of…and you have one of your own, so I guess it's academic either way."

"So…will you have the baby?" Belldandy asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Peorth replied without looking around. Then she sighed and said, "Being with my family has almost been like a dream come true. Oh, sure they have their foibles, and fights break out almost every day, and I'm constantly having to spend energy cooking and cleaning and taking care of a thousand different things that are needed to the running of a household. And Soun weeps like a child over little things…and I still haven't smoothed things over with Kuonji Umi. I'm expecting trouble with her at any time now…"

"Yes, I suppose being with a family does put a lot of demands upon your time," Belldandy said.

"You're a fine one to talk," Peorth snorted, "And now…I'm going to be a mother for real. And that simply is one thing more than I think that I was prepared to handle. But…the odd things is…I don't regret a bit of it. Being here in this house…and knowing that I'm about to be a mother all over…and at my age no less…"

Belldandy heard the sound of tears but knew that they were tears of happiness rather than complaint. So she stepped forward and put her arms around the other woman, resting her head upon her shoulder as Peorth instinctively leaned in with her as their cheeks touched and she murmured, "This is nice. You smell nice…just like I remember."

"So do you," Belldandy said, then gently kissed her fellow Goddess on her mortal cheek, "And as to your question…if I were capable of giving you a child, I could think of no better Mother of our Children."

"Better not let Keiichi hear you say that," Peorth smiled, "Or he's bound to be jealous."

"Not so jealous," Belldandy smiled, moving a bit a way so that she could look at Peorth and then hold up her left hand upon which a ring was prominently displayed, "Keiichi has finally asked me the question."

"What?" Peorth turned around, "The little guy finally worked up the courage? That's wonderful news," she said as the two of them embraced.

"You are all invited to attend the wedding, of course," Belldandy said into Peorth's ear, "I would be so happy to have you there."

"Try keeping me away," Peorth murmured back before they parted and she said, "So…are you here to see Kasumi?"

"If she is not too busy to spend time with me," Belldandy replied.

"She's still at school doing Nurse duty with Comb-san," Peorth replied, "But I'll expect her back sometime around dinner."

"Then I'll pay my respects to Master Rasmusen and his Warriors since I have fresh news that will be of great interest," Belldandy remarked with pleasant humor.

"They're over on the side of the Oni Curtain," Peorth informed her, pausing to say, "You know, that Atsuko is not so bad a sort for one of Demon blood. But don't tell anyone upstairs that I said that."

"It shall remain between us," Belldandy replied, "Though I certainly agree with you. Miss Atsuko seems like a very caring person and a devoted mother, and her Karmic balance is mainly in the positive numbers."

"That's good to hear," Peorth said, studying the face of the beautiful Goddess of the Present, "Stay for dinner?"

"Thank you but no," Belldandy replied, "I have dinner to make back home for Keiichi."

"You are such a Housewife," Peorth chuckled.

"Coming from you that is a compliment," Belldandy replied before turning around and heading for the garden.

By now Belldandy knew her way around the Tendo Household and smiled as she hummed a gentle tune while making her way from the Dojo to the area behind the garden. Whereupon she passed an all but invisible boundary line and found herself in a pocket dimension created by Illusion magic that had distorted the dimensions of regular time and space.

For Belldandy it was a mild tingling sensation that she felt upon her skin as she sensed the Oni magics in play and marked the Boundary stones that held the area grounded and stable. She appreciated the level of mastery that was needed to be able to create a fixed area that more than doubled the actual space of the garden. Inside the pocket folds she found a house and a hot spring pool area that was completely real in that the water was cleansing and had a healing effect on the skin, muscles and body. Atsuko had created it as a benefit to the students of the dojo who needed to soak after a long, hard workout.

But this time she noticed a new addition to the pool area, like a partitioned curtain that set one area of the pool apart from the others. And there she found the five Polar Bears who were guests of the Tendo estate, resting and enjoying themselves on an area that was made to resemble a Northern landcape, complete with floating iceberg in the middle of cool water in which the Warriors of Svalgard were relaxing.

Rasmusen, who was reclined upon his back, suddenly rolled over and said, "Goddess! You have surprised us! To what do we owe this great honor?"

"Hail noble warriors of Svalgard," Belldandy acknowledged, "I come with fresh news concerning your Armor, which my little sister, Skuld, has managed to track down on your behalf."

"You know where to find our armor?" the bear named Stormeyes looked up from where he was tossing a ball back and forth with his fellow bear warrior, Samantha.

"Skuld believes so," Belldandy replied, "They are being kept in a vault at a building in downtown Furinkan, the very same building where we believe the Law Firm being controlled by Cybele is also located. Unfortunately we can't seem to get an exact fix on their positions because of considerable interference that my sister encountered when she tried to electronically by-pass the building defenses…"

"But you have narrowed down their location to the building itself," Astrid replied, "And that means we have a place to begin our search, which is considerably more than we had at the beginning."

"We thank you for telling us this, Goddess," Rasmusen said, "Once more we are in your debt, and we will strive somehow to repay your kindness when the opportunity presents itself."

"I appreciate your gratitude but you owe me nothing," Belldandy replied, "It is my duty as a Goddess to help restore you to your world, and to do that what was taken from you must needs be given back, for it was wrong to deprive you of it in the first place."

"Still the honor we bear as warriors of Svalgard will demand no less than that we find a means of returning your kindness, Goddess," said Grederick, the fifth bear warrior, who was not usually given to overly dramatic speeches.

"So say we all," said Rasmusen, "Your enemies are our enemies, and if cause should arise when you ever have need of our services…"

"I thank you for your generous offer," Belldandy said, "Truly having a friend is worth more than any other gift that may be shared, and a friend in a time of need is always to be valued."

"It is a fortunate young man who has won the heart of so gracious and kind hearted a spirit as your own, Lady Belldandy," said Samantha, "Your Mate should be justly proud, and your cubs will be blessed to have such honorable elders to look upon."

"You are too kind," Belldandy smiled, blushing slightly as she added, "I will be in touch again when I have more information that is useful. For now I urge you to have more patience and not take action until we know more about what defenses Cybele has and what her true aims might be."

"Your words have wisdom and we shall abide your recommendation…but for now, Goddess," Rasmusen said, "Yet we do have loyalties to our homeland, and our disappearance is like to cause concerns to our people back home."

"I do appreciate your concerns on this, Rasmusen-san," Belldandy replied, "Now, if you will excuse me, I do have to get back to check in on my fiancé. After all, if we are to mate and produce cubs, as you suggest, I must of course keep him well fed, and I have dinner on low boil. So take good care of yourselves and I will be by somewhat later."

She smiled as she turned around and then walked into the adjacent house, where Atsuko had set up a special mirror for her, and Beldandy walked into it and vanished in a flash of light, crossing distance back to her home in less than an instant.

"Are we really going to wait until she has found more information?" Stormeyes asked.

"I have given her my word that we shall wait," Rasmusen replied, "However we should prepare with the assumption that we will have need to liberate our armor through force of arms. After all we are faced by an enemy that has proven to be tenacious, ruthless and resourceful, and the safest bet would be to expect the worst in our next encounter."

Agreed," said Astrid, "We should consult with our allies and inform them of these new developments. Perhaps Lord Soun and Lady Peorth will have ideas regarding this new revelation."

"I am reluctant to further involve our human allies who have already proven so generous in providing us this shelter," Stormeyes said.

"I would agree," Rasmusen said, "But we must respect that this is not just our fight but involves the fate of all upon whom the Demoness has set her sights. We bear a responsibility to share what we know, and the Goddess has entrusted us with this vital strategic information. So here is what I propose, and I will take suggestions once you have heard out my proposal…"

"Here they are, my lady," Romeo said as she and Julian deposited their captives at the literal feet of their benefactor, "Delivered as you requested."

"Very well done," Ganglot replied, "I am most pleased with your performance. You and your husband are to be congratulated for a job well done. And as for you…" she looked up even as a large winged bird came flapping through an open window in the galley up above, "I should also say well done on your part…except for the finale. That was a touch of overkill, don't you think?"

The huge black bird came settling down, and Ganglot stretched out her arm and allowed the creature to settle its clawed feet upon her unprotected arm. The creature then folded its arms and sat patiently while the Oni Princess smiled up at her, then waved a hand to indicate a tub of water that was set off to one side of the gallery chamber.

The creature understood and vaulted off her wrist to land in the tub and momentarily vanish from sight. A moment later a pigtailed redhead emerged with a gasp, and then said, "Thank you for thinking ahead, my Lady. I really didn't anticipate rupturing that pipe by accident. I should have been more careful about where I put my foot down."

"Let that be a lesson to you, Keiko-chan," Ganglot said with a smile, "Jusenkyo curses tend to be drawn to the presence of water, and when two Jusenkyo cursed individuals do battle the chances of encountering a liquid are exponentially increased."

"I will try and be mindful of that," Keiko said as she got out of the tub, then glanced down at herself and said, "I expected to be naked. How is it that I am still wearing clothing?"

"Another facet of the Jusenkyo curses," Ganglot replied, "A smaller mass tends to shrink down out of clothing, but your cursed form is approximately equal to your regular body mass, and the clothing is displaced, along with the rest of your human form."

"Really?" Keiko said, "That's such a shame. I could use the excuse to go naked."

"A flasher," Ganglot mused, "I'll have to add that to your resume."

"So," Keiko glanced down, "We took two hostages. What's the occasion?"

"Ah yes," Ganglot turned to the two unconscious bodies on the floor, "Soldiers of the Enemy. Call them Prisoners of War, if you must. I thought that, since Cybele felt like sending one to capture the other, that we should claim both of them for interrogation."

"You mean torture, Lady Ganglot?" the Amazon male named Julian inquired.

"Torture is for amateurs," Ganglot replied, "In the Outer Hells we mostly do it for fun, not because we need information…since most of those who come our way are known to us already."

"So what purpose does it serve to have them here?" Romeo asked, "It compromises your safety, my Lady. And if they return to the enemy with knowledge of this sanctuary…"

"I don't think that will be a problem," Ganglot said, "Though I do appreciate your looking out for my interests."

Romeo glanced away, "You have been good to my husband and myself. You have given us shelter, a home, a life and a purpose."

"And in exchange you give me your loyalty," Ganglot replied, "I'm touched. But the reason I am not concerned is because I have an ace in the hole who will even things out every bit as well as I can."

"A fine compliment from a Pro such as you," said the blonde figure who stepped seemingly out of the background, or from an Arabian Knights cover, "But I'm here mainly for my idiot grandson. The Paper Master is a nuisance to my Apprentice, but it serves my interests if she be left at large for a little while longer."

"Yes, but there is no point in allowing her to fall back in Cybele's clutches," Ganglot said, "There's only a very short future for her there. You can trust me on that."

"Fair enough," Siren said, stepping outside the line of vision, "Wake them up but don't reveal that I am present. Romeo, I am counting on you and Julian to restrain them both. Keiko, stand ready in case they become too restless."

"Of course, Lady," Keiko replied, even as Romeo and Julian stood ready as Ganglot raised her hand and snapped her fingers, causing the two on the floor to awake with a sudden start, as though someone had turned on a lightbulb.

"Where…what is this place?" Natsumi immediately asked.

"Interesting," Mousse noted as he rolled over onto his chest, finding his wrists bound behind his back, but managing anyway to contrive to sit upright so that he could face those who were gathered all around him, "So this is where the Enemy to my Mistress resides. A studio for art?"

"Nicely summarized," Ganglot replied, "And do you know who I am?"

Mousse's eyes squinted a bit but he smiled, "From the sound of your voice and the make of your aura I would assume that I am addressing Princess Ganglot Delecorte of the royal House of Ka'andhi."

"Very good," Ganglot smiled,. "I must say that you are remarkably well informed for a simple lackey."

Mousse smiled, "I have my ways."

"I'll just bet you do," Ganglot replied, "So, why don't you tell us about the fiendish Master Plan of your lady, or do we have to guess?"

"I think you know full well what my Mistress is up to," Mousse said confidently, "And by the way, a nice touch nearly sacrificing your own pawns in order to trap me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Ganglot replied, "Nabiki and Ukyo were never in any real danger. I had the scene monitored, and my agents were staged close at hand to intervene if you really did start to become a nuisance. The only real problem was running a distraction so that Saotome Ranma did not interfere. My intent was to test Nabiki and see if she would be able to tap into her special training if provided with the right sort of motivation."

"And you claim to have reformed your wicked ways?" Mousse arched his eyebrows.

"Hey, I still retain some of my old habits," Ganglot replied, "They come in handy when dealing with the riff-raff."

"Mousse, who is this?" Natsumi asked as she rolled over and looked up at the very tall dusky skinned platinum haired beauty at whose feet she was bound and captive.

"I will ask the questions here," Ganglot replied, "Cybele did not send you to attack the Tendo girl. You chose that route by yourself, did you not?"

Natsumi scowled, "She humiliated me. For weeks now I've been planning my revenge, only this idiot went and interfered."

"Only because you were acting contrary to the desires of our Mistress," Mousse said sternly, "She would not mind if you killed the girl and her paramour, but twice now you've proven incapable of doing the deed, and so that task has been given over to another."

"Meaning yourself, of course?" Ganglot smiled, "Tell me, Mu-Tsu of the Joketsuzoku. How would slaying the sister of the one your Mistress is truly after serve your demented Mistress in any significant way? For that matter, how would doing so advance the cause of your host shell in acquiring his lady love, Shampoo, since it is really Tendo Akane whom he is after."

Mousse scowled, "Do you mean to trick me into revealing myself unto you, Oni Princess?"

"It's a bit too late for that act, don't you agree?" Ganglot smiled, "Cybele doesn't really trust anyone very well, and she'd hardly allow an incompetent boob like Mu-Tsu to wander around without taking insurance to see to it that he obeyed her will thoroughly and completely."

"What are you talking about?" Natsumi asked, "What are you saying about Lady Cybele?"

Ganglot smiled, "It's a curious thing when you think about it, the tenuous relationship between Mortals and Immortals. Four thousand years ago there was absolute chaos and hostility between our kind. Tribes of lowly humans were banding together to form ever larger camps and clusters where they pooled their resources for their mutual protection. The Gods were choosing which town or nation they would guard against us as human priests were developing ever more powerful spells to ward off the Demon folk who preyed on humans the way hyenas prey upon stray livestock. In my class there were the dominant houses, formed by the descendents of the Elder Lines of the Ancient Blood, the True Immortals who were born with a kinship for the elements of nature. Gods and Demons both were equal in power in those days, and we fought tenaciously for dominance over this world and many others. And underneath us were the Lesser folk of Demon Kind, the Imps and Sprites who did our bidding without thought or hesitation."

Mousse yawned, "Wake me when this gets to the interesting part. Ancient history never was my strong point."

"Well, this should interest you," Ganglot leaned forward, "I recognize you by your aura, O' wicked Imp who thinks he can talk trash to his former Mistress."

Mousse looked at her warily, "I know nothing of what you speak."

"Sure, pull the other one," Ganglot said with a dismissive tone to her voice, "About a million years ago the Ancients quarreled over which direction we should take on the scale of evolution. Some thought the human race had real potential and wanted to advance their evolution. Others thought that Homo Erectus was a weak, flawed species of lesser animal barely worthy of our attention. Some who chose the dark path began to breed with humans and experimented with crossbreeding in order to create more adaptive species…Beast Men, if you will. Some of these experiments wound up with horrible results, as in the case of the Orcs, Goblins and Trolls who populate human legend. Others were moderately successful, such as the races of Giants and Titans who gave way to the Gods of Legend. And then there were the Lesser Demonic races, such as the Imps, Fiends and Pervs who wound up serving the Dark Ancients as their minions way of old."

"Don't lump my kind with those trash," Mousse scowled, "You may be of Ancient Stock but it was that pride that led to the downfall of your kind of old."

"Hey, I wasn't around back then when the great Banishing took place," Ganglot smiled, "When the Ancients of Light defeated their Dark Brethrin and cast them off into the realm of the Abyss, where they gnashed their teeth and swore bloody revenge and stewed in their hatred for millennia while carving up various Kingdoms that form the various Hellworlds that terrify human imagination. That happened back in the time of my father, Uranus."

"Uranus?" Natsumi blinked.

"Please, no jokes," Ganglot urged, "I've heard a Billion of them or so over the years. I can skip over the part where the Aliens kidnapped some of our creations to use in a galactic war, and how those became the ancestors to the Solnoids, who later on came back and seeded Earth with their own highly evolved variation on the Human species. The point of it all is that there are different types and classifications of demons, and the Imps, your kind, occupy one of the lesser rungs in the Demonic food chain, even if you just happened to have been an Imp that I personally knew from the old days."

"I know nothing of which you speak about," Mousse smiled, "I am Satan, the Great Adversary of Humanity."

"Oh please," Ganglot rolled her eyes, "If I had a shekel for every little trash-talking Sprite who claimed to be Satan I could buy the Pyramids! Why not try something more believable, like Baal Zebub? Or Asimodeus. Those are popular names among the demon kind, I'm told."

"Wait…are you saying that he is…possessed by a demon?" Natsumi asked.

"Why yes," Ganglot said, "And so are you."

"Me?" Natsumi blinked, "I'm possessed?"

"By the wicked demon sprite of Large Breasted Boobies," Mousse grumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Natsumi bristled, "What did you just call me?"

"He has a point," Ganglot replied, "A Lesser Erinyes spirit of Vengeance now inhabits a place in that rather spacious chest of yours. I know that you're not aware of it because she's a lot more subtle than Blabbermouth here and only tends to come out when you manifest a temper."

"I…I had no idea…" Natsumi blinked.

"That is hardly surprising," Mousse grumbled, "You could hide an army of demons in those plastic tits of yours and not just some irksome, nettlesome Harpy."

"Are you asking me to come out there and pummel you?" Natsumi snarled, her voice changing as she spoke, becoming more bestial sounding and less than human.

"You and what militia of Fiends, you Paper Witch?" Mousse snarled back.

"My Tits are real!" she snarled, "Unlike your fake Party Magic act with the disappearing knives. O', look at me, I can manipulate the folds in the dimensions to create pocket space and drag around a kitchen load of Ginsue knives…"

"Keep it up and I will carve my initials in your Gizzard, Botox Witch!" Mousse swore.

Romeo, Julian and even Keiko were watching these exchanges with rounded eyes, but that was when Siren stepped back out of the shadows and said, "As amusing as it is to hear you two go at it like ex-lovers, I think it's time we brought the curtain on this little farce, don't you…Grandson?"

Mousse flinched, "Grandmother?"

"Look at you," Siren said as she came around and stared disdainfully at the long haired boy, "If your mother could only see how low you've fallen. Bra would be in tears right now, and your father would shave off all of his hair in mourning."

"What are you doing here?" Mousse asked, but then his expression and tone changed abruptly, "You! Of course! You are the element that has been disrupting all of our Mistress's equations!"

"Say what?" Natsumi blinked.

"What is this?" Mousse said as he glanced from he blonde haired Archmage to Ganglot and back again, "A Good-Cop, Bad-Cop scenario?

"No," Ganglot replied, "More like a Bad Cop…Worse Cop scenario."

"I wasn't talking to you, Imp," Siren said sternly, "Mousse. How dare you pollute yourself by allowing your body to be taken over by such Astral Trash as this. Have you no pride at all? Is your obsession with Cologne's heir so great that you would bring shame and disgrace to our entire family? Are you really a Man that you would degrade yourself in this manner?"

"But…I…" Mousse physically trembled.

"Get out of there at once, Foul Spirit!" Siren's hand shot forward and all at once seized hold of the face of the cowering boy, and all at once Mousse's eyes went wide and he screamed as a blue white light suffused his entire body.

And all of a sudden a vapor came rising up out of his mouth, forming like steam in the air and hovering there before congealing into the shape of a hideously misshapen creature, one who crouched in a fetal position as he fell to the floor and writhed, cursing up a blue streak with words that made the human listeners feel their skin crawl.

Siren released her grandson and said, "That's better. I prefer to address one of you at a time and not have every other word be filtered through the pointed ears of that asshole."

"Curse you, Witch!" the creature on the floor spat as Romeo drew her tonfas and Keiko looked ready to pounce, "That hurt like scalding holy water!"

"It was supposed to hurt, Dumbass," Ganglot said as she reached down and grabbed the creature by the neck, hauling him off of the floor and dangling him outward with a dangerous gleam in her eyes, "And if you think you're suffering now just wait until I haul you before the Performance Review Board down in the Seventh Level of Hell."

"Not that!" the creature squeaked, for he was choking under the grip of the Oni Princess, "Anything but that, please! I would sooner fill out a million forms in triplicate for the Performance Review office than be one of their victims!"

"Just be quiet…Ditrius," Ganglot said crossly, then dropped the demon on the floor, where it cowered like a whipped dog humbling itself at the feet of its Mistress, "And put something on. You're shocking the Mortals."

The creature swallowed thickly and then said meekly, "Yes, Princess," and promptly shifted form into that of a young boy approximately eleven or more years of age, "Is this better?"

"For now," she said, "And don't wander off. If you make me come after you I really will have you scrubbing pots and pans in the Orc Kitchens of Grvseti."

The child covered his head as though he feared to be whipped, but Ganglot merely turned around and said, "And as for you, Erinyes…"

Natsumi swallowed, "I…"

"Let the Mortal go," Siren said, "Don't make me reach in there and pull you out."

"As you wish…" the helpless girl said, then closed her eyes and opened her mouth, and once more vapor came pouring out into the open, forming and congealing into a womanly shape, albeit with leathery bat wings with clawed hands, feet and a forked tongue with a hair of dark green that almost looked snake-like.

But once this creature was fully manifested she drew her wings up and beat down, aiming for the skyline up above. That was when she learned first hand how high Keiko could launch herself as the human's foot found the side of her head and smashed her down to the floor like a swatted bug.

Keiko dropped lightly onto her bare feet and then said, "Oh, sorry. Was I being too impulsive, Mistress?"

"Not at all," Ganglot smiled, "I appreciate initiative. And that seems to have quieted her down. Which is a good thing, really. If you thought this guy has a mouth you should hear an Erinyes when she gets to cursing a blue streak."

"I must say, Princess," the child hovering by her ankles said nervously, "She has never looked so attractive as the way she looks now…as road kill."

"She'll recover in time," Ganglot said, waving a hand and causing the spot around the body of the winged girl to suddenly be encased in a metal bird cage that formed around her. Another gesture and chains went sailing up to the ceiling, and then the cage was hoisted into the air.

At which point Ganglot clapped her hands and said, "Well, now that fun. Who'd like some milk and cookies? I had some whipped up in the pantry while you kids were away running errands."

Mousse looked at the child hovering by the platinum haired dusky beauty and said, "That…was inside of me?"

"You invited him in, Grandson," Siren replied, "You should know."

"But…I…" Mousse.

"You're human," Ganglot said, "And as such you can't be expected to know about these things. But it really is a very bad idea to invite strange spiritual beings into your body to take up residence. It's so much like those Voodoo worshippers or…what's that weird cult in America called?"

"The Pentacostals?" Siren suggested.

"Yes, those Rapture-spouting Nut jobs who think that they are preparing the way for the Second Coming of Jesus," Ganglot said derisively, "Honestly, as if Anri doesn't have enough problems in this world without a bunch of Snake kissing Barnstormers trashing his name for the sake of Lucifer, the guy that they're really working for."

"Lucifer?" Natsumi gasped, spitting a bit as she had a very bad taste in her mouth,

"The Bastard Son of Zeus and Aphrodite who tried to overthrow his father over three thousand years ago," Siren replied, "Fundamentalist Christians work for him, even though they think that they're his enemy."

"The way they talk they make Lucifer sound more important than God," Ganglot snorted, "I've been studying them for years when I was trapped inside that Pyramid. It's quite a Scam they've got going on in America. They hold rallies, preach Hellfire and Brimstone for the unwashed masses, encourage people to open their psychic centers to possession, then fall down on the floor and writhe while speaking in tongues because they are possessed…by Demons, not the Holy Spirit, as they get conned into believing. And then the priest conducts a number of Exorcisms intended to drive out the very demons whom he's helped possess these people, and the crowd goes nuts and hands the Preacher all of their money."

"How horrible," Julian said.

"Hey, it's a living," the child on the floor said with a shrug.

"From the Demon's point of view it's a win-win scenario," Siren explained, "They get to take temporary possession of a human, and when the Priest casts them out they put on a show and make a big pretense about being some powerful entity, like Bahomet, and then are supposedly driven out, whereupon the human professes gratitude at the release. It's Hell's equivalent to 'Riding the Pony' for a Nickel."

"Plus they steal away some of the spiritual vitality of those humans to bolster themselves spiritually," Ganglot continued, "While also bolstering the belief of these gullible twits that the Preacher is a Man of God…and never mind 'Which God' either. They then fill their tiny little brains with some rant about Homosexuality, Abortion, the 'End of Times' and the mating of Dog and Human. It's been going on for a number of years and it never once occurs to these Yahoos that prophesized 'Day of Revelation' keeps getting pushed back ever further each millennium so that the Preacher can continue to 'Read the Signs and Portents' that the End Times are here at last, and Hallelujah!"

"Frankly I think those people get what they deserve," Siren said, "Caveat Emptor, I say. And a Sucker is born every minute."

"It sounds as if you've had dealings with them yourself, Lady Siren," Keiko noted.

"More than I'd care to admit," Siren scowled, "They messed things up for me and my last husband, Tony. He thought I was a Genie and it amused me for years to play along with his Arabian Knights fetish. But then some Jehovah's witnesses had to go and tell him that a Djinn is a type of Demon, and he converted."

"How horrible for you," Romeo said, not at all certain what that meant but understanding from the tone of the Archmage that it must have been some sort of awful skin rash.

"Now dear," Ganglot remarked, "It's hardly fair to pick upon the poor misinformed Mortals, just because they get the Readers Digest version of history. Although I have to say that anyone who listens to a sermon where the Preacher goes on about Hatred for their fellow Human Being and equates that with the 'Prince of Peace and Love' has definitely got to have a few screws loose somewhere up top. But, anyway, now that we've gotten that bit of business over with, the question is…what should we do about our dear Mu-Tsu and his lovely coworker? It would hardly seem sporting to turn them back over the Cybele's clawed hands now that we've separated them from the Daemons."

"Leave Mousse to me," Siren said, leaning forward and showing her cleavage to his view, though his eyes did not automatically travel there as the look within her eyes was far more compelling, "And as for you, Natsumi Readman…"

"Yes?" Natsumi squeaked, feeling rather like a mouse being eyed by a dangerous serpent.

Siren smiled, "We are going to have to find a position for you that is most appealing. Ah…I mean…suitable for one of your talents. After all, you are going to train under my tutorage to take on my apprentice."

"A-Apprentice?" Natsumi gulped.

"That's right," Siren mused with an ominous leer, "And we begin your training almost immediately after dinner. And don't bother looking for any paper to play around with. I made certain to remove every sheet from the building so that we would not have to do this in an unpleasant manner…at least, not until you've had the time to fully hear out my proposal…"

Comments/Criticisms/Crucible of Errors: shadowmane

Next time up the gang compares notes and gets an earful about the new Girls in Furinkan high school, but what will become of Cybele's wicked plans with two of her minions removed from the playing field, and others rising up in full rebellion? Stay tuned for, "Wicked Westside City Story," or, "Half a Loaf of Kryptonite is worth a Phantom Zone in the Bush." (Hmmm that one didn't make much sense to me either…)

Be there!

X


	50. Chapter 50

Tsundere50

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"So, you were born in Japan?" Ranko asked nervously as she studied the door to the girl's locker room from the side she would have preferred never to see.

"No, America, but my parents immigrated here a few years back," Alison replied from where she was busy changing into a fresh outfit, "But I came here when I was little to spend time at a research institution in Hokkaido where they were conducting advanced experiments on people like me…"

"Like you?" Ranko repeated, thinking that the girl's command of Japanese was flawless and it was difficult to believe she could not have been a native.

"Yeah…special cases," Alison replied, "It's how I picked up the nick-name of Aiko. A-Ko, get it? Well, there were two other girls named Beatrice and Celeste, and they got named Beiko and Ceiko at the same time…and that was kind of a mess."

"That's where you met that girl," Ranko said, "The one you claim is stalking you?"

"Yeah," she paused and said, "I wonder if I should have my Uncle Bruce check into that. Maybe he'd know a few connections. He's been working with this guy named Terry, training him to be his replacement…long story there. Not like Dick or Tim couldn't just take over the role…Oh no…Uncle Bruce just has to name his own replacement…"

"Ah…getting back to how you met this girl…" Ranko said.

"Oh…well…I'm kind of strong, and Beiko's really super-smart," Alison continued, "But Ceiko…well…I didn't find out until way later that she's got this weird power of her own…like a body scent that she gives off. Pheremones, or something like that. It makes people want to do stuff for her, protect her and do what she asks and all of that. Ceiko doesn't really know about it…or didn't until her Mom showed up and told her all about it. But she kind of had this weird affect on Beiko and me…and even though we were only six at the time we got into a fight over her. But then my folks took me back home and I didn't wind up meeting Ceiko again until a few years later."

"After your parents moved to Japan," Ranko said nervously, continuing to glance at the door and wondering if one of her fiancées was about to catch her talking to this redhead.

"Yeah…well," Alison's tone expressed displeasure, "Dad's a real patriotic American, and Mom's an adopted Citizen, but when the Reagan Administration came to power the White House started asking them to do stuff that more and more grated on their conscience. And finally they'd had enough and wanted nothing more to do with politics. So they came here and sought refuge, and so…for the last eight years we've been living in Japan. Of course when you get Japanese Citizenship you have to take on a Japanese name which is why we went from Kent to Managi…"

"Got it," Ranko said, "Sounds tough."

"Ah, it's not so bad," Alison said, "I've traveled the world and gotten to make a lot of friends in my time. But Ceiko…she was special. Or was special…before her Mom took her away to their home star system…"

"Star System?" Ranko blinked.

"Ah, did I say star system?" Alison hastily amended, "I mean…home State. Yeah…back in the States. Tragic."

"But this other girl," Ranko said with unusual delicacy, "She's switched her interest from this other girl to you?"

"Yeah…well…that's also kind of a long story," Alison came out of the dressing booth and said, "So, what do you think? Will I pass muster?"

Ranko turned around and gawked, for the statuesque redhead was now wearing a regular Furinkan School Uniform, but one that did not exactly fit her size completely. And those metal arm bracers she wore were definite not school regulation.

"Er…well…it's a bit tight," Ranko said as delicately as she was able.

"That reminds me," Alison said, "Are you going to change? Or is wearing boys uniform an alternative fashion statement around here?"

"You got no idea," Ranko sighed, "Can you keep a secret?"

"What, are you secretly a guy?" Alison smirked, "Those tits would say otherwise."

"Ah…well…you're kind of strong, right?" Ranko sighed, knowing that there was little to be done about it, so she walked over to the nearest basin and turned on the warm water tap, saying, "Now don't freak out or nothing."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Alison smirked, "I've faced down guys so scary that you probably would wet your pants if I just described them."

"I just don't want you freaking out or nothing," Ranko cupped her hands and then splashed herself with warm water.

A moment later, having grown a full head in height and filling out his uniform completely, Ranma turned around and said, "Well? Freakish enough?"

Alison blinked her eyes, looking stunned, and then-almost before she could stop herself-she balled up a fist and cried, "YOU PERVERT…!"

"What was that?" Nabiki asked, hearing what sounded like yet another odd explosion taking place in the background.

"Never you mind, Sugar," Ukyo urged as she sat next to the bed upon which her fiancée was resting, "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," Nabiki said, "The dizziness has passed. I think the tea has helped with the nausea."

"You must have exhausted yourself somehow," said Kodachi, feeling her brow with a hand, "At least you are no longer running a temperature. My guess would be that you taxed yourself during that fight, using abilities that you apparently are not yet able to fully control. Does that concur with your own analysis, Kasumi-sama?"

"Yes, I think you are on the mark with that, Kodachi-chan," Kasumi said, "Although if Sensei Comb were here she could give us a more professional assessment."

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" the Doctor in question remarked as she entered the Nurse's office.

"Ah…Sensei," Ukyo hastened to say, "We got attacked by some Minions and Nabiki passed out after doing some whammy thing that sent Mousse running for cover."

"You don't have to be so dramatic about it, "Nabiki said, "I was just a little dizzy…and compared with you taking that knife in my place…"

"It was a risk I was willing to take, Sugar," Ukyo said, "Don't forget, I was trained to be a Ninja."

"Well, I'm not willing to risk losing you that way!" Nabiki shot back, and then the two girls sat looking at one another, blinking their eyes and belatedly realizing that they sounded just like a married couple.

"True love means a willingness for sacrifice," Kodachi quipped, "But it is better to live, I think, and enjoy the fruits of your almost-sacrifice."

Ukyo and Nabiki hastily glanced away, though each of them seemed to be seriously considering the point that their co-fiancée was making.

"I think it's wonderful that you two stand up for each other the way you do," said Kasumi, "Though if Ranma were here he'd be in such a state, knowing that he was not there to protect you both."

"Yeah," Nabiki frowned, "Why was that, do you think?"

"Maybe he had something that he got caught up in and couldn't get there in time," Ukyo suggested, always the loyal best friend sticking up for her iinazuke's best interests.

"More important than keeping a watchful eye upon his tender flock of blushing brides?" Kodachi smiled, "I rather doubt that."

"Yes, well, it's not too surprising that trying out a new technique would have taxed your resources, Nabiki-san," Comb said, "No matter what challenge you were facing that was, I hope you appreciate, extremely reckless."

"Ah…well…I…kind of just invented it on the spot," Nabiki said, looking puzzled, "Weird that. For a minute there it was like I had this…power…like I could do anything, and Mousse was just a bothersome insect to crush under my heel…"

"Well, be careful of feelings like that because they can be intoxicating and misleading at one and the same time," Comb replied, holding up a folder and saying, "The reason I was away and left Kasumi in charge of the clinic was that I was consulting with a colleague of mine who has just concluded some tests, and I hold the results in my hands. By the way, did else anything happen while I was away?"

"No," both Kasumi and Kodachi said in chorus, and with such haste as to raise suspicious eyebrow movements from both of their co-fiancées.

"Well, I was asking because there's a new hole in the side of the building," Comb replied, "Not that such a thing is unusual around here, but this one leads from the women's locker rooms out down the hallway and out into the courtyard. You wouldn't know about that, wold you?"

Four sets of puzzled eyes greeted her question, so she just smiled and said, "I thought as much. Now…as for the test results…it's good that you're already sitting down, Kuonji. And you too, Nabiki. But Kodachi and Kasumi…you had better take a seat, because what I have to tell you affects all four of you together…"

"Good grief!" Akane said as she stared at the corridor of destruction that went from the lady's dressing room to the outside, as though someone had fired a cannon ball down the hallway, "What the heck made this?"

"That's a big hole, Momma," Kuryu remarked, sniffing the air, "Smells a little like Uncle Ranma."

"Ranma?" Shampoo asked, "What him do? Try cheat Nabiki out of lunch money?"

"Curious," said Beatrice, their newest acquaintance as she mentally followed the line of trajectory and said, "I believe that I am familiar with this phenomenon…a little too well even for my liking."

"Well, if the big lug got himself into trouble again I hope he can handle it," Akane shrugged, "Because if he's late back to class then he really will be in trouble with Nabiki…."

At that moment, about three kilometers away, Ranko was staring up at the sky with rounded eyes and wondered how the heck that pool got where it was…and were those duck sounds she was hearing? Who moved the park all the way onto their high school?

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked, calling from the shoreline, "I'm really sorry about that! I didn't mean to hit you so hard! You just…surprised me is all!"

"Surprised you?" Ranko sat up in the shallow water of the lake and saw an anxious looking Alison posed there on the shore looking torn between a desire to help and a matching desire not to get her school uniform wet.

"Well, I'm sure surprised," Alison said, "I mean…that you're still alive and all. I hit you pretty hard. You don't have any broken bones or something like that?"

Ranko felt herself and then flexed her arms and moved her legs, then shrugged, "Guess so. Everything still feels like it's attached."

Alison started to take a step forward but Ranko raised a hand and said, "Don't bother." And then she waded back onto the shore and said, "And now do you know why I didn't want you to freak out?"

"Ah…yeah…" Alison winced, "Sorry about that. Guess I owe you an explanation…"

"Naw, I'm used to getting beat up now and then," Ranko felt her jaw, "But I've gotta say…you hit a lot harder even than Ryoga. That ain't normal human strength, is it?"

"Er…maybe," Alison glanced off into the distance, "You might say…I sort of inherited it from my folks."

"What are they, like Superheroes or something?" Ranko asked as she began to squeeze the hem of her uniform, "Naw, don't bother answering. I can figure that much out for myself."

"Yeah…well…my dad and mom are…kind of famous," Alison sighed, "This is always happening to me whenever I get mixed up with normal people. I'm usually better off around guys with special abilities, who know how to handle themselves…"

"And you think I can't?" Ranma asked, "Is that it?"

"Ah…how did you do that thing where you turned into a guy?" Alison asked, "Because for a few seconds there I almost thought you were some kind of peeping tom-type pervert."

"You think I was in the girl's locker room because I like being there?" Ranma snorted, "Come along and I'll show you. But this time when I turn into a guy…don't hit me, all right?"

"Okay," Alison said, raising a hand, "Scouts honor, I promise."

"You were a scout?" Ranko asked as they walked away from the park area.

"Hey, my dad's been called the Ultimate Boyscout," Alison replied, "But that's only the guys who never met my Uncle Billie…now there's a guy they'd make a troop leader…"

"What?" Ukyo blinked.

"Say that again?" Nabiki blanched.

"All four of us?" Kodachi murmured faintly.

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked, "At the same time?"

"That's what we in the Medical profession call a winning Baseball score," Comb remarked, "Four Home Runs with only one bat and two balls. Though I will concede that it is somewhat unusual to have all of you get pregnant at the exact same time…or near enough as you could manage."

"But…you have five files in that one folder, Comb-Sensei," Kasumi pointed out.

Comb held the fifth file up and showed the label on it, which read, "Kaori."

"OH," four female voices said in chorus, to which Ukyo added, "Guess that makes Ryoga the Clean-Up Batter."

"That'll be news to him one way or the other," Nabiki dryly observed, then touched her abdomen and said, "I'm pregnant?"

"We are, Sugar," Ukyo looked at her, "And that could definitely complicate things if Dad asks too many pointed questions about who did it to the both of us. I think Mom needs to talk to him…just as soon as I think of a way of explaining it to her."

"Don't bother," Comb said, "She already had some suspicions on that front. But, if worse comes to worse, then we can always claim that Nabiki had twins."

"But…how long has this been going on?" Kasumi asked, "As I understand things it takes a bit more time than a few weeks before a woman begins showing signs…"

"That is right," Kodachi remarked, "And, at the most, we have only been having conjugal relations with Saotome-sama for a period that does not exceed three weeks at the most."

"Well, I have a friend who's into the latest in research where it comes to Gynecology," Comb said, "A Colleague named Doctor Mizuno, who says that she can accurately test a pregnancy up unto a couple of weeks from conception. But this is also a matter that involves a Jusenkyo Curse…and the Power of the Dragon is in those curses. Which means that the development of a fetus tends to be accelerated within the first couple of seeks to around two or three times the normal rate of gestation. This tends to slow down to almost normal rate by the mid-point level of four months…which may be two months away in your case, which projects a pregnancy cycle of around six or seven months at the onset."

"But still…six or seven months…" Nabiki was appalled.

"It does impose upon us a set time table during which we must make accommodations," Kodachi said, "But, obviously, we must make adjustments in favor of carrying our children. We were, after all, given warning that this could happen when Lady Peorth informed us of the possibility."

"Kodachi's right," Kasumi said, caressing her own belly, "We knew that this could happen, and now that it has we have an obligation to Ranma to bear his children as his wives."

"Yeah, but all four of us at once?" Nabiki asked, "What are the odds of that?"

"I think the more relevant question should be exactly why you all got pregnant when you did," Comb said, "It's unheard of in my experience, and even in those rare examples where multiple wives choose to share the same husband the odds are likely that only one wife at a time will wind up pregnant."

"Which has to mean that there is a significance for why we are all pregnant together," Kodachi said, looking around at her engagement partners, "Think of it…what we were told concerning the likelihood that one of us was destined to bear Lord Ranma a child who would grow to be something that Lady Peorth described as a Nexus. Apparently the importance of this is such that that the Demoness Cybele is determined to have that child for herself, and the mother is just an expendable vessel."

"I get where you're coming from, Sugar," Ukyo said, "That louse, Mousse, said that Nab-chan and me were expendable, and Kasumi's Cybele's real target."

"Which means our kids must have a destiny of their own that Cybele opposes," Nabiki said, "Wanna bet that three of our kids are meant to grow up with the one who has the Nexus in order to protect her?"

"My reasoning precisely," Kodachi said, "And Kasumi is obviously the one Cybele believes to be the carrier of the Nexus. But you said 'Her.' Are you certain that her child is female?"

"I dunno," Nabiki said, "It just felt right to call her 'Her.' Is that a problem?"

"Not for me, Imotochan," Kasumi smiled, "And I, of course, welcome having my child grow up with your own. And, of course, Ranma will be a wonderful father to all of our offspring."

"Once he wakes up after fainting from the shock," Ukyo smiled, "Most guys only get to be a Poppa once at a time, but he's got to face all four of us at once."

"Lucky guy," Nabiki smiled, "Ryo-kun just has Kaori to confront…and her Dad, who' probably insist on a shotgun wedding when he finds out."

"So we must plan ahead and precipitate a wedding very promptly," Kodachi said, "After all, none of our daughters should be faced with the question of their legitimacy. And since we all have agreed that Kasumi will be the official wife…"

"And Ukyo is going to be Nabiki's official husband," Kasumi added.

"I will, of course, have to make arrangements to establish my own legitimacy as a wife," Kodachi said, "Even if my husband will be the same man who marries my Kasumi."

"And I intend to marry you as well," Kasumi said with sincere affection, "Unofficially, of course, according to the established customs of an Amazon group marriage."

"I'm glad to see you kids are all taking this as seriously as the issue rightfully deserves," Comb said approvingly, "But there is one sour note that I have to point out. In order to achieve your worthy goals and aims we need to be able to defend it against legal challenge. And you can count on Cybele pulling out all of the stops to attempt to put a kabosh on all thought of marriage. After all, if a Saotome marries a Tendo it will unite the families, something your fathers are oddly convinced is a be-all and end-all of existence."

That sobered the four girls as they turned to their Sensei with complete and utter attention.

"Fortunately there seem to be an abundance of allies ready and willing to come to your support," Comb smiled slyly, "I'm not sure if that is coincidence or serendipity…or whether I should confront the lady who's taken over the body of my best friend and find out if there's something else in the works. The point is that you have friends who can come to your assistance to keep Cybele from becoming too much of a problem. After all a pregnant girl is a vulnerable woman, and while I can teach you ways of defending yourselves, Cybele will be targeting all four of you as potentially her greatest nightmare come to life."

They seemed to consider that point carefully, then Kasumi asked, "What about Akane…and your daughter, Sensei?"

"Ah…I have been wondering about that one," Comb replied, "And while there seems little chance of either of those girls becoming pregnant with the other's child, they have undertaken a dangerous path that may require them to bring a man into their circle…and while there is no immediate requirement that they do so, Mousse is far from the only man who might challenge them for the right. And you know how tricky Amazon law is where it comes to challenge matches and matrimony."

There were sober looks of ascent on the faces of these girls, and Comb inwardly smiled, proud that her charges were showing such maturity, well above what one might have expected of their age group.

Which prompted her to silently wonder about her daughter and her Airen, and what the future might hold in their respect, especially if Mousse were still at large and seeking to cause trouble. Which meant that she would have to redouble her efforts at training the youngest of the Tendo daughters in the War Craft that she was studying, not simply for her own protection but for the sake of Shampoo as well.

And not merely from the menace of Cybele as there was another issue troubling the back of her mind…a nagging sense that made her think of home and what might be in store for them should the Matriarch, her grandmother, learn about these developments from Ambergris and Kachu, to name but two of possible others…

"It's quite an odd trail that my life had adopted," Beatrice remarked as she walked home in the company of her new friends, "But then again there are many odd things about my heritage and family life. For example, my great grandfather was a scientist who turned criminal back in the Nineteen Thirties."

"Nineteen thirties?" Akane asked, "Where was that?"

"In America," Beatrice replied, "In the city of Metropolis. Lionel Luthor was a madman…a trait that seems to have been passed down within my family line. His son was a man named Lex Luthor, a name I'm sure you've heard mention of in the presses."

"Lex Luthor?" Akane said with a start, "The Super villain?"

"He was my grandfather," Beatrice replied, "And quite a reputation he set up for himself. If you are shocked at the connection don't feel bad about it, it's not that surprising."

"You have family that make much noise," Shampoo said, "Even in Amazon village we hear stories of name Luthor."

"Yes, my grandfather made quite the name for himself in his time," Beatrice remarked, "He's gone now, but hardly forgotten. But my grandmother was an assistant of his who fell for him during one of his ventures to Japan, and he left behind the legacy of a son who grew up to become my father."

"Is very strange story," Shampoo said, "Most girl no want admit they have criminal in past."

"But I'm not a usual girl," Beatrice replied, "I've done my own part to live up to the family reputation for insanity and brilliance. I'd like to think I've changed for the better, but I have a lot to make up for, not least of which is what I did to Aiko that's made her hate me so much…"

Akane heard the tightness in the other girl's voice and said, "I'm sure it can't be that awful. You don't sound like a supervillain, and I can't believe you're evil."

"Evil is a relative term," Beatrice replied, "I know a thousand different etymologies where the definition of evil varies from culture to culture and from planet to planet. Generally it's defined as that which is harmful to living systems, and which impedes the progress of life. In my case my evil was obsession and lust. I wanted what I couldn't have, and it drove me crazy with desire."

"So you obsess with girl and fight other girl for right of mating," Shampoo said, "What so strange about that?"

"Naturally you'd think that way, Shampoo," Akane said, "But most people don't go around fighting against the people they want to marry."

"I might tend to agree with that," Beatrice said, "If that wasn't what I did for a whole semester, time I wasted in useless battles, fighting over nothing. And all because I couldn't accept the truth about my feelings. I feel so stupid, which for me is kind of ironic."

"How ironic?" the little girl named Kuryu asked.

"Ironic because I have an IQ larger than the lot of you put together," Beartice said, "With the possible exception of you, little one. As I said before, brilliance and madness, the two hallmarks of the Luthor family line, now Daitokuji."

"So, if you're some kind of whiz kid genius," Akane said, "What are you doing in a place like Furinkan? We're not exactly Ivy league."

"That…is complicated," Beatrice said, "You see…I was born to wealth and privilege. I had a life of splendor and excellence such as you could hardly imagine. But I gave it all away when I came back home and found out that my father, during my absence, had sold off most of the patents for many of my inventions. I subsequently learned that he was embezzling company profits to fund a number of risky ventures in my name that I was totally unaware about…and he had amassed considerable debts due to several rather expensive military contracts being cancelled. We had a confrontation and…it did not end on a pleasant note. I have since sundered my ties with my own family and wish to begin my life all over on my own as a self-made woman who will rebuild her own fortune by my means and on no one else's charity."

"And you think you can do that by coming to Furinkan?" Akane asked.

"I'm not here for the education value of the school academia," Beatrice replied, "I am here to learn about life…to discover what it is that I have been denying myself all of these years. To be around people my own age, and to find out what it truly means to be completely human."

"And you do this because you confident you can make good on what you already know?" Shampoo inquired.

"Believe me, at this point in my life there is little good that Earth based education can offer me in that respect," Beatrice smiled, then glanced around and said, "There are forty seven people on this block, stretching out for one quarter of a mile. The sidewalk consists of ninety-seven steps to a block, with sixty-three cars moving at an average velocity of over thirty-two-point-seven kilometers per hour. A flock of fourteen geese are headed in a south-by-southward direction, vectoring into the wind, which is blowing at a gentle seventeen kilometers per hour…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said with rounded eyes.

"How can you know all of that?" Akane asked, "Were you counting?"

"I process numerical data at lightning speeds," Beatrice replied, "I can't help myself. My mind is forever moving at a rate that would tax the processing capacity of the largest supercomputer ever created. I could not think as slowly as you do if I made the effort. But that is a double edged sword as it also means that I cannot fully relate to the bulk of humanity. I have to distract myself from doing calculations in order to get to sleep at night, so I practice meditating on the number Pi, or on solving one of the Fourteen as yet insoluble problems of Mathematics. The only alternative that might get my brain to slow down would be sex…"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo repeated, "And how you know that?"

"Because the only time I have ever known true peace," Beatrice said, "Was in the arms of my darling Aiko. The only time that we have made love…which happened to be when we were suffering forced isolation in a derelict space ship suffering from major structural damage, and barely holding on with life support and gravity control And we were getting on each others nerves, and we started arguing, which is what we do to pass the time, and then suddenly…it wasn't an argument any more. And I was processing the most amazing equations, calculating the texture of her skin, the number of foibles in her hair and…"

"Ah…right," Akane said, murmuring softly, "Too much information. So, in other words, you think she's it?"

"I know that she is," Beatrice sighed, "How could I have been so blind? All that time she was right before me, and I never even suspected…"

"Because you busy try and kill her?" Shampoo wondered.

"Yes, like I said, I was very foolish," Beatrice sighed, "All that time I thought that I wanted Ceiko…and then we got that mutual obsession over Ken. But all along it was really Aiko whom I was after. How could I miss something so obvious?"

"Ah…well…maybe it's because the obvious is sometimes hard to see," Akane said as they neared the block where her house was located, "I know when I first met Shampoo I had no idea she would be it. But now…I can't imagine what life would be like without her."

Shampoo beamed, "Airen make life for Shampoo very good, and Shampoo know Akane is one when she defeat Shampoo in battle."

"Ah, actually, you mean when I rescued you…or something like that," Akane said with a lopsided smile.

"Whatever," Kuryu chirped brightly, "What's important is that you found each other, right, Momma?"

"That's right, Ku-chan," Akane smiled, riffling the long dark hair of the younger girl, "And what a smart girl you are to say that."

"Interesting," Beatrice said, "You adopted this child as your own?"

"Ah…kind of," Akane winced, "It's sort of a long story…"

"Yes, I imagine that it is," Beatrice said, "After all it would be difficult to conceive of you giving birth to a child this age when you were only five."

"Kuryu good girl who grow very fast," Shampoo said cheerfully, "Airen and Shampoo do much teach daughter how behave."

"So, she is your love child," Beatrice remarked, "And when you met it was love at first fight. It sounds almost like a dream existence for me. But I know it can never be. After all I have done Aiko will never trust me and never look on me as someone whom she can trust with her life."

"Hey, you said you made out together," Akane pointed out, "That ought to count for something."

"Obviously the experience meant something different for Aiko and myself," Beatrice replied as they neared the Tendo compound and entered through the front gate, "And it was just sex, after all. I am no longer so insane with the madness of what I was that I can fail to appreciate the difference. And I may never get the chance to make up with her properly and explain myself since Aiko will no doubt avoid me in the future," as they rounded the house and entered from the back porch, whereupon they found Ranma sitting at the table with a redheaded figure sampling rice cakes whie the fathers were playing Shogi…

Five minutes before this happened…

"So, this is the place you and your dad are staying, huh?" Alison asked as she looked around, "It's nice if a bit on the traditional side, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know," Ranma-kun said, "To me a place to stay is a dry roof over my head, though the Tendos have been awfully nice to me, and I am engaged to marry Mister Tendo's oldest daughter."

"Which makes you family," Alison smiled, "Lucky guy."

"You don't know the half of it," Ranma responded, "Kasumi's like nobody else I know. She's pretty, smart, a great cook, has a really nice personality, and someday maybe she'll grow up to be a doctor."

"Sounds like you've got it made," Alison studied the handsome face of the young man who had taken the place of the busty petite redhead, "And does she know about…?"

"Yeah," Ranma answered.

"And she's okay with that?" Alison arched an eyebrow, "Guess for her it's the best of both worlds. She sounds almost too good to be true. Sure you didn't just dream her up?"

"Sometimes I kind of wonder," Ranma said, only to glance up and say, "Thanks, Peorth-san."

"Don't mention it, Ranma-kun," the Goddess said as the set down the tray of freshly made rice balls, "I'm trying a new recipe and I thought you'd like to test them."

"So, we're your ginneu pigs, huh?" Alison took one of the rice balls and put it to her mouth, taking a big bite and chewing a bit before her eyes went round, "It's good!"

"So glad to hear it meets with your approval," Peorth replied as she turned around and headed back to the kitchen, "Now I'll make the rest of the batch so that when everyone gets home they'll eat to their hearts content."

"So," Alison continued between bite-fulls of her rice ball, "How does this curse thing of yours work again? You get hit with water and you change?"

"Yeah, cold water turns me into a girl," Ranma said, "Hot water restores me. I've had this ever since Pop and me visited the cursed springs of Jusenkyo."

"And he turns into a Panda," Alison nodded to the Panda playing Shogi.

"Yeah, whatever last drowned in the pool is what you get turned into," Ranma answered.

Alison looked unusually thoughtful, "So maybe that girl you fought has one too."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked.

"She vanished when you did," Alison said, "Only I saw a great big bird taking off. Looked like a Giant Condor, like I've seen in the Andes."

"A Condor?" Ranma repeated.

"Kind of like a buzzard only much, much bigger," Alison replied, "And it would make sense since you were the only redheaded girl I saw there in that pit."

"Hey, that makes sense," Ranma said, then groaned, "Don't tell me she's out for revenge because she thinks I knocked her into a spring?"

"Why would you do that?" Alison asked.

"Trust me," Ranma informed her, "It's been known to happen."

"Okay," Alison said, "So a girl with a Jusenkyo curse challenges you from out of no where…and you've never seen her before?"

"Hey, outside of looking at myself in a mirror, you think I'd forget somebody like that?" Ranma asked.

"Good point," Alison shrugged, "Well, I've seen stranger things in my time than girls changing into Condors. Heck, one of my best friends turns into lots of stuff whenever she feels like it. Of course Megan usually confines herself to human sized shape shifts. Not like her Uncle Jonn, who can pretty much turn into anything he wants."

"You must know a lot of really odd people," Ranma noted.

"Look whose talking," Alison mused, "But yeah…we're kind of like a big extended family who get together every now and then. Even had an invitation to join the Teen Titans once…not that most of the core members are what you'd call Teenagers these days."

"Can't say I know a lot about that stuff," Ranma said, giving a cross glare at the panda, "Growing up, if it ain't about martial artists Pop said I didn't need to know about it."

"Still you sound like you're doing all right," Alison observed, "Going around spending time with your Dad, learning the martial arts, traveling places….real nice."

"What about your Dad, Aiko-san?" Ranma asked.

"My dad?" Alison's smile faltered, "My dad's the best…but…well, he doesn't always have that much time to spend around me. He's always busy, either at work or going on missions and doing stuff that only he can do. Same story with my Mom. Of course Mom's only Dad's Second wife…"

"Oh?" Ranma asked, "He married more than one?"

"Yeah, Dad married his sweetheart back at the end of the War," Alison said, "They had two kids together…my older brother and sister, Martha and Clark Junior. They have families of their own these days. Big Sister Martha even had a kid who's about my age named Joan, who's living in Florida, I think. Clark…well…we sort of lost touch over the years, but I think he finally settled down and got married and had a son who's my cousin, Connor."

"What happened to their Mom?" Ranma asked.

Alison sighed, "She died years before I was born. Some kind of really aggressive space bug that Dad picked up in another part of the galaxy. I'm told he was really broken up for a number of years, before he settled down and married my Mother."

"And your Mom is…?" Ranma asked.

"The love of Dad's life, or so he keeps calling her whenever they have a fight and then make up together," Alison smirked, "Along with a lot of 'Yes Dears' and 'I'm sorries." Dad met her during the war…"

"Which war was that again?" Ranma was puzzled.

"The Big One, World War Two," Alison replied, "You might say they worked in the same office together for a couple of decades, knew each other pretty well. And then Mom's husband got killed by some enemy agents, which when my other Big Sister, Lyta, was only a kid. I'm told Mom went on a long odyssey to find spiritual redemption, hung out with a martial arts instructor, some weird Chinese guy named I-Ching. Then she and Dad found each other and…well…I came along a couple of years later. And we've been together ever since."

"Sounds like you've got some interesting stories to tell," Ranma said, "Hey, not that I mind, but why are you sharing all this stuff with me?"

"I don't really know," Alison replied, "I guess because I think I can trust you. And maybe I owe you for hitting you like I did. And besides…it feel good to talk about this stuff with somebody who'll really listen."

"Thanks for the compliment," Ranma said, "But you don't have to feel obligated. I get hit by lots of different people. I'm a big enough guy that I can take it."

"You might have to consider your words carefully, Son-in-Law," Peorth said a she brought a kettle of tea and very carefully set it down beside the table, "If your girlfriends hear you flirting with another woman that you've only just met…"

"Hey, I'm not flirting," Ranma insisted, "And what's wrong with me just having a conversation?"

Alison was surprised to see the Panda holding up a sign, "Famous last words, Boy," and then he flipped it around and it read, "Don't say I never warned you…"

"Oh, har-de-har," Ranma scoffed, "Like you're such a fine one to talk."

Alison glanced at the Panda and then her new friend, "Ever think of trying Telepathy? I hear it's way easier than reading those signs of his."

"No thanks," Ranma scoffed, "I wouldn't wanna know what goes through his mind anyhow, and he sure don't wanna know what's in my head."

The panda held up a new sign, "You're assuming that I can actually find it in all that thick bone, Boy."

"You wanna peace of me, Old Man?" Ranma jumped up and assumed a fighting crouch.

"Not in the house," Peorth said sternly, "Take it to the yard if you two gentlemen insist on rough housing this early in the evening."

Ranma relaxed his stance, "You got lucky that we got company over, Old Man. If I weren't in such a good mood I'd pound some sense into you."

To Alison's amazement the panda managed to contrive to draw a face of a panda in cartoon form sticking out its tongue and making pawed ear gestures, like giving someone the raspberry.

"How does he do that so fast?" she asked, "I didn't think Pandas had opposable thumbs to draw with.""

"Ah, he does a lot of stuff that don't make no sense," Ranma said as he sat back down, only to glance at Alison's arm, which prompted him to ask, "By the way, I meant to ask earlier, but…what's with those heavy bracelets?"

"Oh, these?" Alison lifted a forearm and showed off her arm band, Something my mom gave me using Amazon technology. Power dampeners to tone down my strength to more manageable levels."

"Power dampeners?" Ranko repeated.

"It's laced with a special metal called Orachhalcum that's supposed to be totally unbreakable," Alison replied, "After all, I have Olympian Blood, and I'm part Kryptonian on my dad's side. That gives me a lot of raw power to have to cope with. These arm bracers make it easier for me to go around without totally destroying everything I come in contact with."

"You mean without those things you'd be even stronger?" Ranma blinked.

"Yeah, so don't arm-wrestle with me," Alison smiled, "I can run at Mach Two, which ain't as fast as my Uncle Barry or Cousin Wally, but it's fast enough to get me places in a hurry. I can dead lift about four hundred tons, and I've got really tough to penetrate skin. Bullets bounce off of me, but specially made blades can cut me, especially if they're magic. I've got good eyesight and really sharp hearing, and I can even glide on air currents if I have to…though I'm no where near as good at that as Mom, and I crash a lot, which is why I prefer to stay on ground level. And without the Bracers I'd be even more powerful."

"So you wear those things so you can get around without hurtiing normal folk, huh?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, I've tried going without them but every gesture I make I just leap power," Alison said, "How would you feel if you could destroy stuff with just a casual gesture? Trust me, it ain't as fun as it sounds. And just opening a door without ripping it off the handles, or shaking hands without crushing all of your bones? Forget it…"

"Man, that is rough," Ranma said, "Never occurred to me there was such a thing as having too much power."

"Yeah, well, fortunately these bracers automatically adjust my strength when I'm around normal folk so I don't accidentally cause a problem," Alison said, pausing before adding, "They even make it possible for me to…ah…well…" she glanced away and started blushing.

"To…?" Ranma started to ask when suddenly he grasped the concept and said, "Oh. You mean…that."

"Yeah…that," Alison said, "So unless I make out with somebody who's as strong as the hulk, these bracers are the only thing that would keep me from breaking their backs…or…even worse than that," she coughed politely.

Soun and Genma-who had been pretending not to listen-unconsciously shifted their postures where they sat, and if they could have crossed their legs at that moment they most certainly would have done so.

"Well…guess that's good news to the guy you get looked up with," Ranma said, then paused as he amended, "Or girl…or…whatever."

Alison turned her focus back upon him, "You know, you're awfully nice for somebody I just met. Most guys would freak out if they heard the kind of things I've been telling you about."

"Yeah, well…guess I'm not like most guys," Ranma shrugged, "And I'm pretty used to stuff being other than usual. And you looked like you needed to talk, so I…listened."

Alison smiled, "I guess maybe you being able to turn into a girl makes it easier for you to relate, huh?"

Ranma glanced off to the side and said, "Don't say that so loud. Pop think's it's unmanly for a guy to listen to a pretty girl. He says that's how I wind up with so much girl troubvle in the first place."

Alison blinked, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Ah...did I say that?" Ranma winced, grateful that none of his fiancées had overheard him saying that at the moment.

"Hmm…I thought as much," said Peorth as she came back into the room and sat down before them, holding out a tray with more rice crackers, "You're with that Olympian bunch out in Greece, right?"

Alison turned to the woman with odd facial markings and said, "Yeah, so?"

Peorth lifted a cup and sipped from it, "And your grandfather is a guy named Herakles, am I right?"

"Herakles?" Ranma asked.

"They call him Hercules these days," Alison said, "And that's right. What do you know about my grandpa?"

"Only that I used to date him a long time ago," Peorth said, then smiled as she caught Soun turning a look at her, "Oh relax. That was centuries ago. And sooner or later Herakles goes after almost anything female on two legs, especially if he thinks he can get away with it without Hebe or any of his other wives finding out about it."

"Wow," Alison said in surprise, "You really do know Grandpa."

"I'm with the group that controls the Yggdrasil Main Frame system, dear," Peorth replied, "I was a system Coordinator…but I'm…kind of on a long, extended break from my duties at the moment. Actually…my Boss is a bit ticked off with me and has put me on a partial suspension. So I dwell down here…among the humans that I care about."

"Exiled to Earth, huh?" Alison said, "I can relate."

"Actually it's not so bad when all things are taken into consideration," Peorth explained, "And the definition of Heaven is a relative term. This place, for me, is like heaven…especially since it has so many warm and welcome memories of the old times. And because…I'm about to create new memories…with Soun-chan…and our baby."

There was a sound like a crash, and suddenly the Shogi board was spilled all over the floor as Soun had unintentionally knocked it over. And then he whirled around and half stood as his expression became one of shock, joy and rapture.

"You…you mean…?" he gasped as the Panda behind him held up a sign reading, "Congratulations."

"That's right, you handsome stud," Peorth smiled, "You got lucky and you nailed a Goddess."

"I…I…ah…!" he started to faint away, but Ranma moved quickly and caught the Tendo elder, propping him upright.

"Mister Tendo…are you okay?" Ranma asked.

"Oh my," said a woman in a purple kimono who was approaching the house from the back area, accompanied by a brown haired woman holding an umbrella, "Is Soun-chan all right?"

"More than all right," Peorth said as she calmly sipped her tea, "The Virile Goofball is just reacting to the good news the way men have since long before I was around."

"You mean to say he got lucky…again?" Atsuko grinned, "Way to go, Stud! And…ah…who's this?"

"Ranma," his mother said idly, "Would you care to introduce our new guest?"

"Ah…well…" Ranma said, visibly sweating.

"How do you do," Alison turned around and bowed, "I'm a recent transfer student at Furinkan High School. I, ah, ran into Saotome-san on campus after he had a run in with another new student."

"She's family," Peorth said, "Although distantly related. The Olympus Corporation pretty much runs by itself on the periphery of Godly business, though they have several franchises over in America."

"Oh, that kind of family?" Atsuko nodded, sizing up the redhead with an appreciation to the potency of her aura.

"Aiko-san was telling me a bit about her life in America," Ranma hastily said, "Though she says she's spent the last few years here in Japan, and she speaks just like a native."

"Hey, languages come easily enough for me," Alison replied, "Except some kinds of formal English. That's more Beiko's specialty…" she paused, and then her expression clouded.

"Who is Beiko?" Nodoka asked mildly, sensing the redhead's unusual hesitation.

"A girl she knows real well," Ranma hastily said before Alison could stop him, "They had a falling out, and it sounded pretty bad. So I offered to hear her out and…well…here we are."

"How very thoughtful of you, Ranma," Peorth said, "But do you that think you might have considered asking your fiancees first before bringing a strange woman into the house?"

"Fiancées?" Alison wondered if she heard right because it sounded as though the woman with facial markings was using the plural form of the word.

Before Ranma had a chance to answer he felt a sudden flaring up of very potent battle aura energy and knew without having to turn around that he had missed hearing some people entering through the front door…very significant people as he hardly needed to look to fully appreciate.

"Yes, Ranma-kun," said Kasumi in a deceptively mild tone of voice, "Do tell us about this new friend you invited over."

"And you had best be very specific in relating the details," that from Kodachi.

"If you know what's good for you, Sugar," Ukyo, no doubt about it.

"Or else," and despite the fact that Nabiki's comment was the shortest it carried the most dire implications if these four young ladies did not obtain some level of satisfaction in his answer.

"Ah…" Ranma very slowly turned around, "I can explain this…"

"That I am eager to hear all about," said Comb, "After all, you did say that you have coaching practice with the Basketball team, and Nabiki was just reminding me that you had a tutoring lesson scheduled with her on Mathematics."

"Wow," Alison could actually feel the heat being given off by the four incredibly beautiful young ladies confronting the young man whom she had just met and said, "Are you guys all friends of Ranma-kun?"

"Ranma…" Kasumi began.

"Kun?" Kodachi concluded.

"Uh oh," Ranma winced, feeling suddenly very small and timid before the eyes of his four significant fiancées.

Just then they heard voices, including a girl whom Ranma did not know saying, "…And I may never get the chance to make up with her properly and explain myself since Aiko will no doubt avoid me in the future…"

"Beiko?" Alison whirled around

"Beiko?" Nabiki repeated.

"Aiko?" the platinum haired beauty walking at the side of Akane, Shampoo and Kuryu stopped dead in her tracks, "What are you doing here?"

"Aiko?" Ukyo echoed in surprise.

"What am I doing here?" the redhead bristled, "What are you…did you stalk me here? Hey, did you know she was coming here, Ranma? Did you set me up?"

"Huh?" Ranma said, "What? No, I…"

"That's the girl you were telling us about?" Akane asked.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo looked startled, "She look like Amazon figure of legend!"

"That's it, I'm leaving!" the redhead said in a huff.

"Aiko, please wait!" Beatrice pleaded.

"For you?" Alison snarled, "Not a chance!"

"Please…don't go!" Beatrice all but shouted, causing the redhead to freeze in the act of turning around.

"Why should I stay around?" Alison said with grit teeth, "What could you possibly have to say that would be of the slightest interest to me?"

Beatrice was visibly hurt by that remark, "I wanted to apologize. We've hardly had time to talk since we got back to Earth. So much has happened…and I just…wanted to see you again."

"See me again?" Alison half turned to regard the other girl, "Didn't we see each other enough over the last few months? Or why don't you go find Kei and see if he'll take you back."

"You're being unfair!" Beatrice all but pleaded, "I don't want anyone else, Aiko! I just want you!"

There was stunning silence with that declaration with everyone looking from one girl to the other and back again and everyone remaining totally motionless with expectation.

Then Ranma took a deep breath and said, "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at him in shock and surprise, including Alison and Beatrice.

"Look," he said, standing up, "You're guests here, and I get that you've got some unresolved issues to settle between you, but this ain't the place to do it. Take it outside, preferably in the dojo, right this minute!"

There were looks of incredulity from those who thought they knew him well, but Ranma was not about to let the chance to make his own voice be heard for once pass by as he said, "This is the Tendo and Saotome Ryu. Problems ain't solved by shouting. You gotta stand up for what you believe and face it resolutely in the dojo. Do you get me?"

Genma held up a sign that read, "You feeling all right, Boy?" but for once Ranma was not about to listen.

"Managi-san," Ranma said, "You say you want a fresh start? Well, how about starting fresh by airing out your grievances. I heard a lot from you about how weird your life is, and I relate. But storming off in a huff is like running away from your problems, and that don't solve nothing. Believe me. And you…ah…I don't know who you are, but if you're somebody that Aiko-san knows then don't you wanna have it out with her in a place where you can say whatever's on your mind and face the consequences head on?"

"Of course," Beatrice replied, "I would like nothing better."

"Good, then let's go," Ranma said, standing up and looking from Alison to Beatrice, "Right now…please."

Alison looked back at him but sighed, "Okay, Buddy…you win. For now. But I'm not running away if I choose to reject what you've got to say, Beiko."

"All I ask is that you allow me to present my case before you, Aiko," Beatrice replied.

"Good, now this way!" Ranma pointed, "The Dojo's big enough for the both of you, and like Peorth-sama says it ain't something you solve inside the house."

He turned and stormed off, leaving the two girls to reluctantly exchange looks and then slowly turn and follow after him, leaving everyone else to just stare at this trio in wonder.

Then Peorth smiled and said, "Way to go, Son-in-law."

"That boy is showing some initiative for once," Comb smiled, "That's why I made him my assistant instructor."

"But…who are they?" Kasumi asked.

"Ah…well…" Akane grimaced slightly.

"If you know then do come clean, Akane-chan," Kodachi urged.

"Yeah, but what's the deal with Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"He sounds like he got some steel in his backbone…for once," Nabiki noted.

"Is very manly sounding," Shampoo said, then grinned, "So what we all do here and no in dojo?"

"My thoughts exactly, Kid," Atsuko grinned, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Me neither," Nodoka grinned as she looked at the others and said, "Shall we then?"

"By all means," Soun replied, "Let's…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Contemptuous Oversights: shadowmane

Aiko and Beiko air out their dirty laundry, but is the dojo really big enough for the both of them? And is all of Nerima for that matter? If you thought a wild, out of control Tsunami was a devastating force of nature, then stay tuned for, "Akagiyama Sundown," or, "Armageddon in Drag!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	51. Chapter 51

Tsundere51

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Where are we this time?" Valka asked, looking around.

"Looks…kind of like some sort of fancy resort," said Shinobu, "Either that or a restaurant."

"Oh man," Ranko said, "I don't believe this."

"Believe what?" Indra asked.

"I was kidding about it earlier," Ranko replied, looking up at the familiar setting, "But it looks like the Pendant really did take us to the House of Miroku."

"Miroku?" Onama asked.

"Oh yeah," said Chshire with a grin, "I remember this place. Great food, and even better service."

"Service…right," Ranko said as she spied the interior of their surroundings, thinking what Valka and the other newcomers would say when they found out what sort of an establishment it was, "Hooboy…"

It was a three level building in which they stood at the center of a large restaurant area with tables set on all three levels. And Chinese themed décor giving a colorful but tasteful appearance to a well-furnished establishment that was attended by guests of many a different stripe and social background

"What is this place?" said Skryai.

"Some place your Mistress really ought not to see until she gets a bit older," Kataru noted in caution.

"Ah…this place, yeah," Ranko said nervously, "It's one of my favorite stopovers. But it's not some place I'd choose to bring a first-timer to…at least not without a heck of a lot of preparation…"

"HEADS UP!" a feminine voice called out, and without turning around Ranko dropped into a low crouch as a lithe female form passed over her head to land just behind her and whirl around in a fighting stance of her own, smiling as she confronted Ranko.

She had long flowing reddish purple hair done up in twin Odango-decored ponytails, and she was wearing a light silk outfit that was very revealing and enhanced her sexuality without being too showy. And when she kicked with a lateral trajectory side-kick aimed at Ranko it was fluid and swift and would have been devastating but for Ranko anticipating and blocking her strike, and the three others that followed in rapid succession.

The others tensed but Cheshire said, "No, wait…it's all right. It's just Kitten saying hello."

"Kitten?" Valka asked with a look of disconcertment.

Ranko met the challenge of the other girl but easily curved around one attack and moved into a grappling position where she held her from behind with the other girl's wrists and immobilized her in place.

"Cut it out, Kitten," she hissed into the other girl's ear, "I brought friends over, can't you see that?"

"Hey, you haven't called or written in a while," the girl struggling in her embrace said, her chest threatening to pop out of her silk outfit, "Can I help it if I've missed you?"

"You're not alone, Kitten-chan," another girl with long dark purple hair said as she sauntered up in a revealing side-slit dress, "Konichiwa. I am Kama Sutra, a daughter of House Miroku. And you have already met Kitten."

"Kama Sutra?" Onama asked.

"Yeah, and you're welcome guests," the girl named Kitten said as Ranko released her hold on her, "Any friends of Ranko-chan's gets the group rate discount, Yadda-Yadda."

"Guys," Ranko turned around, "These are…ah…friends of mine. And this…is the House of the Miroku."

"A Restaurant?" Shinobu asked, looking around at the tables loaded down with appetizing food stuffs and suddenly feeling her stomach rumble with immediate hunger.

"An establishment that caters to foods that please the senses and nourish the body," Indra remarked, "Yet…I sense so much more to it than that."

"Ah…yeah…heheh," Ranko laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head and wondering just how to explain this.

"We are much more than just an Eatery," Kitten replied, "We have Hotel and Spa accommodations, a merchandising shopping center, and a Dojo that teaches the Outer form of the Martial Arts."

"The Inner form we teach in private," Kama Sutra noted, "For this is also our home with living quarters for our rather extended family as a separate facility adjoining to the Guest Quarters."

"So this is like an Inn," Valka noted, turning ot Ranko, "Of what use is a place such as this? You told us that we were required for an adventure."

"Hey, Adventures gotta eat and sleep too, Lady," Cheshire reminded, "And this place is great for the other thing you need if you want to keep your soul and body healthy…"

"Ah, yeah, but…that's probably not why we're here," Ranko said, turning to the two Miroku ladies, "Something's up and I'm betting I'm here to recruit one of you guys to go on an adventure with the Posse I've been gathering. Of course the Pendant rarely tells me what it's about, so I'm guessing it'll yank us out of here just as soon as its satisfied…"

"Well, you're not going anywhere without some food at the very least?" asked a black haired young girl who came up smiling and saying, "Tendo Koi Mido, but you can call me Koi for short."

"That's a laugh," Kataru snorted, "She's anything but Coy as I remember…"

"I kind of got that impression myself without needing to be given the hint," Skryai remarked as she noted the rather revealing style of dress of these three ladies.

"Oh my," said another beautiful young woman who appeared in a silk gown that showed off her statuesque and curvaceous figure, her brown hair showering down about her shoulders, "Talking animals? That is a new one, even for you, Ranko-chan."

"Hey, Omake," Ranko replied, glancing around and noticing that customers were staring their way, so she said, "Mind if we take this up in a private booth? I feel kind of awkward about being the floor show for the evening..."

"Right this way, then, Sister," Kama Sutra urged with a sweeping gesture of one arm, "I'll have one of our other sisters take your order. Tsuyori-chan? Would you mind coming here for a moment?"

Another girl with long brown hair turned away from the direction in which she was headed to say, "Can it wait, Sis? I've got three orders on Table Number Six, and two more at table Eleven."

"All right then," Kama Sutra glanced around then said, "Sakura-chan. Are you free?"

"No, I'm for sale, what did you think?" asked a silver haired beauty who turned and said, "Oh, hey, Ranko. When did you get back into town?"

"Sakura-chan," Ranko all but gulped, "Ah…these are my friends, Valka, Shinobu, Omake, Indra…and of course you already know Cheshire."

"Not as well as I would like at the moment," the silver haired girl said as she leered at the purple furred silver-striped Cat Girl, "But I'm sure we can make up for that."

"Show them to Table Nineteen, in Booth number seven, sister," Kama Sutra said, "And be lively about it."

"Or what, you'll spank me?" Sakura grinned wickedly, and then turned and sauntered more than walked across the floor, waving her fanny in their direction as if urging them to ogle her as she gave off strong "come hither" vibes.

Shinobu watched and said, "I think I'm going to like this place…"

Valka turned to Ranko and scowled, "They all know you here?"

"Ah…yeah…well…they're kind of like…family, know what I mean?" Ranko asked.

"And they liked keeping it in the family," Kataru remarked, only to dodge as Ranko aimed a kick her way, "What? I'm just saying…!"

Skryai watched these antics, studied the faces of the Miroku women and saw their predatory looks as they seemed to be sizing up the girls, and under her breath she murmured, "I've got a very bad feeling about this…"

"You see that Iroha?" Ranma pointed at the symbols on the wall that read, "Courage, Strength, Loyalty and Innovation," coupled with more letters reading, "Whatever it takes to Prevail."

"That's this Dojo's motto," Ranma said, "Only I'd add one more word if I could to the list…Respect. Respect for traditions, and respect for the Harmony of this school and the discipline we teach here. So try and remember that when you have this out, and do what it takes to find closure. And no holding back if it means airing your feelings out in the open."

Alison and Beatrice looked from the symbols to each other and had matching looks of wariness. But then Alison shrugged and said, "I've got no problem with that."

"I will agree to abide by those rules if Aiko will only hear me out," Beatrice said simply.

"All right, then," Alison turned completely around, "I'll hear you out. So talk already."

"Aiko…" Beatrice said, "I'm not the same person that you remember. I've put aside everything that was in my past and I want to start fresh all over."

"So you're gonna stop ambushing me every morning?" Aiko asked, "Picking fights, disrupting class study period, making wild challenges, firing off those stupid Akagiyami missiles?"

"Missiles?" Ranma blinked.

"I told you, Aiko," Beatrice replied, "That was the old me. I've changed, and I have you to thank for that."

"Don't give me all the credit, Beiko," Alison retorted, "It was that Alien Nano-junk that you got injected with. It did something to you, messed up your head, made you act crazy…ah…I mean…a different kind of Crazy than the way you used to be acting."

"The Nanites gave me focus and clarity," Beatrice replied, "The corrected a chemical imbalance that was affecting my thinking, allowing me to understand things at last that were opaque to me before."

"Yeah…well…you're weirding me out behaving so rational and…normal," Alison said, "Which is abnormal for you. What happened to the Beiko who used to hate me, who made my life a living hell?"

"She's gone…or rather…I'm her, but with a different perspective," Beatrice replied, "I understand for the very first time what my feelings truly are regarding you…"

"Hey, don't try and talk me into that already!" Alison pleaded, "One time was the limit…and it was a fluke. It's never gonna happen again, you got me?"

"You say that but I hear something very different in your voice," Beatrice replied.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Alison snorted.

"You're afraid of me," Beatrice replied.

"Afraid of you?" Alison recoiled.

"Or rather afraid of what I might represent for you," Beatrice continued, "A possibility that all the denial in the world won't obscure. And that is the fact that you really like me."

"I do not!" Alison insisted.

"Then why did you bring me back when I was dead?" Beatrice replied, "I could have been out of your life…you could have been rid of me permanently…but instead you insisted on making that deal, even offered to sell your own body…"

"How could you know about that?" Alison started.

"I was dead, not deaf," Beatrice replied, "I heard you discuss the terms with Inspector Jax when he got you to promise to help him with his investigation."

"I didn't think you could hear anything," Alison went pale, "Oh my god, you mean…?"

"Yes," Beatrice smiled, "I even heard that part."

"Oh gawd…" Alison winced, "I didn't think you'd remember?"

"You know better by now, Aiko-chan," Beatrice continued to smile, "That I remember everything."

"But…!" Alison protested.

"And you would be amazed at what dying and coming back to life can do to one's perceptions," Beatrice continued. "My values have changed, I see life now in an entirely different perspective. I am not the foolish girl who challenged you over spiteful jealousy every day. Nor am I just the selfish prima donna who you teamed up with for six long months when it seemed as though the only way that we were going to get back to earth was by depending on one another. I am not that girl…I am someone very different now. And because you were willing to sacrifice everything for the chance of bringing me back to life, that is why I…"

"Don't say it!" Alison held up her hands as if to ward off the other girl's words, "I don't want to hear it!"

"Now do you see?" Beatrice said calmly into the silence that fell between them for a long, tense minute, "That's why you are afraid of me. Not because of what I was…but because of what I now am. And that is a woman who loves you with all my heart and soul."

Dead silence as Alison's face took on a look that was haunted and dismayed while at the same time conceding the point that the other girl was making. Into that silence their fascinated audience looked on with varying expressions of puzzlement and awe, confusion and not just a little bit of amazement.

"Ah…wait," Nabiki spoke up, breaking the tableau by calling attention to herself, "I don't get something in all of this. You guys were in space?"

"And you used to be enemies?" Ukyo found herself asking, "And now you're not?"

"Ah…yes…well, some explanations are in order," Beatrice said with a mildly apologetic expression, "I am Daitokuji Beatrice Kane…known to many simply as Beiko. My lovely associate is Managi Alison Kent, or Aiko for short. We are former alumni of a special government run private academy to the north known as Graviton High School. Graviton being the city that was established over the remains of a town that suffered an unfortunate run in with an alien battleship that hails from the Lepton Telemarchy of Sigma Alpha Six, which is quite a few light years from Earth."

"Alien battleship?" Akane frowned, "I think I heard something on the news about a year back, but…I don't remember much about it."

"Hardly surprising," Beatrice noted, "Since the authorities tend to downplay that sort of thing. But you may take on faith that Aiko and I are each at least partially Alien in our genetic ancestry, though we are, of course, both natives of Earth. And as has also been mentioned we spent the past six months of our live…minus the two months that we have been back home…sharing an adventure among the stars that by itself was quite epic in scope and bredth."

"If you mean preventing you from helping to revive an Alien Demon God Priestess who was bent on destroying all of reality an adventure," Alison grumbled.

"Now Aiko-chan," Beatrice smiled, "I know that I was temporarily under the sway of that fellow, but there is no reason for you to feel jealous about such a trivial infatuation."

"Jealous?!" Alison bristled, "I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS!"

"Well, if it is any consolation to you," Beatrice remarked, "I did choose you over him in the final matter."

"You shot the guy to save me," Alison said, then growled, "But that doesn't mean I'm JEALOUS!"

"Ah…" Ranma, who had been watching this back and forth like a referee at a tennis match, felt the curious urge to call for a time-out, "So…you guys found each other after being away for a couple of months. That's…nice…"

"Yeah, but only because Miss Rich-Stuck-Up-Steel-Brassiere here must have been stalking me all of this time in order to corner me in my new High School!"

"I wasn't stalking you, Aiko-chan," Beatrice insisted, "I honestly had no idea that you were enrolled at Furinkan High School. I chose that place purely at random to put distance between me and my father."

"Like I'll believe that!" Alison snarled, only to pause and say, "Say what?"

"You heard me," Beatrice said, "I am no longer a Daitokuji. My father and I have had sharp words that can never be taken back. In our absence he had the majority of my patents transferred over to his name and shut me out of my share of the company assets. He says he did it to retain control over my holdings and proxy shares so as to protect my interests, but when I asked for him to transfer them back to me he refused, coming up with some lame flowery explanation about why I was too young to have all that burden or responsibility upon my shoulders. He effectively robbed me of everything that was left in my name by my late Mother! He may not have had me declared legally dead but he might as well have for all that he left to me when I confronted him about this!"

"But…you're his only daughter," Alison said in dismay, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he was tired of cleaning up my messes and said as much to me," Beatrice replied, "All of that embarrassment I brought to our family name in my pursuit of Ceiko and the Death of you created such tensions between him and the government that he actually must have found it a relief when I vanished for six months with hardly so much as a post card to tell him where I was headed."

"Ah…well…" Alison winced, "I know my folks stirred up the Green Lantern Corps and had them turning the galaxy upside down trying to find me…" she grimaced further, "You should have heard the chewing out I got from Mom when I finally did turn up…"

"I sympathize entirely, believe me," Beatrice paused and said, "It never even occurred to me to enlist the Corps in our search for the Leptons. I understand some of our antics even raised a fuss with the Juraians, who threatened to sue my family over a…trivial misunderstanding involving a few of their Starships…"

"The Juraians can be proud and difficult about such things," Nodoka remarked, "But you really shouldn't be all that surprised. A pair of enterprising young girls such as you must make a lot of waves wherever you travel."

"Mom?" Ranma asked, surprised at hearing her talk as though she knew something intimate about this.

"Tell me something, Comb-san," Nodoka turned to the purple haired Doctor with a strangely intimate smile, "Among the Amazons is there not a legend about some Star Maiden from the Heavens who descended in a Boat to guide the people long ago at the beginning of your legends?"

"Well…yes," Comb seemed equally surprised, "According to our earliest legend the Amazon nation began when two tribes went to war with one another and the army of one utterly annihilated the male forces of the other. Four thousand years ago the women of the tribe who lost were waiting to receive word of their men, and when the news came they were utterly devastated. They prayed to the Gods for aid and were answered in the form of a beautiful maiden named Li-Shan who came down on a boat of the stars garbed for battle and assumed leadership of our people."

"Li-Shan," Nodoka nodded sagely, "And she became the first of your Warrior Queens?"

"Back when we had Queens," Comb replied, "The Royal line died out about six hundred years ago, near to the time of the Mongols. We've been governed by a council of Elders ever since. Though…we do have our traditions that state that there were other tribes of Amazons besides those who migrated into China."

"You guys are Amazons?" Alison frowned, "That's weird. My grandmother's named Hippolyta and she's the Queen of the Amazons of New Themiscyra on Paradise Island."

Comb looked shocked, but it was Shampoo who cried, "Aiyaa! You tell lie! Is no possible you be Amazon of Lost Nation!"

"Why would I lie about a thing like that?" Alison replied, "My Mom's the Princess Diana of Themiscyra."

"No can be!" Shampoo turned and said, "Is legend that Queen Hi-Polita perish at hand of Man when Amazon Nation first be divided!"

"The lost tribe of the Divine Bloodline," Comb said in awe and dismay, "If my Grandmother were here she'd be able to confirm it. But if it's true…then you are descended from the Gods of our most distant ancestors!"

"Ah..well…that's sort of true," Alison said, "But my Grandmom didn't die at the hands of no guy. Mom tells me that she had to worm the truth out of her Mom after growing up living under some cock-and-bull story about being created from Clay and animated by divine will, like some Cabbage Patch doll-yuck!"

"That is right," Beatrice smiled, "Your grandmother told that lie in order to cover up her shame because she violated Amazon law and might have been deposed had it been revealed as such."

"Hah?" Ranma asked in growing confusion.

"The way Mom told it she and just about the whole Island were in on the con that nobody else took serious but Mom," Alison said, "About three thousand, two hundred and maybe sixty years ago, give or take a few decades, Grandma met a guy in a swamp and got into an argument over who shot a boar, or something like that. She challenged him to a fight and he won. That meant that, by Amazon law, she had to marry the guy. Only he declined to marry her. Something about grieving over his first wife, Maegara, who got killed by his own hands when he was under a spell of madness cast by Hera."

"A very tragic story," Beatrice said, "The cause for which Herakcles undertook his famous twelve labors, the Ninth of which being where he met again with your grandmother."

"Ah, well…Mom never got too specific about the details," Alison shrugged, "But the second time they met she greeted Gramps with open arms and an open bed, and they did their business and he was in a better mood when she started to talk matrimony. But Hera got Bitchy again and spread a rumor among the Amazons that Gramps was going to kidnap her, and they attacked them while they were resting up from all their fun. Gramps thought he was betrayed but Granma insisted she was innocent and tried to call a halt to things, only she got knocked cold for her troubles."

"Not killed then," Beatrice smiled, "Only a mild concussion."

"Yeah, well…Gramps was convinced that somebody killed his girlfriend and went nuts on their asses. But still it was a couple thousand screaming mad ladies waving very sharp objects against him, so he beat a hasty trail back to the boat where he and his cousin, Theseus, made haste out of there…with the Queen's younger sister, Antiope, eloping with him in the bargain."

"And they returned to civilized Greece, whereupon your grandfather presented his girdle to his cousin, Euresthes, and then went on to complete the remaining three Tasks that earned him full divine redemption."

"Yeah, well…ancient family history never was my strong suit," Alison shrugged, "What I do know is that Mom was the result of that night of fun, and that made a problem for Grandma since she had to explain what happened to the father. So she made up a ridiculous story about fashioning a clay golem, and while nobody among her people really bought it, they were all too busy going to war against Athens over Theseus's abduction of Antiope to pay much attention."

"So you are the granddaughter of Hercules," Nodoka smiled, "And you bear the sacred bloodline of Themiscrya. And your grandmother is, of course, the daughter of Aphrodite and Ares."

"Yeah, I heard about that one when I was growing up," said Peorth, "It was quite a scandal for the Olympus group. Of course that bunch is so incestuous that they'd screw almost anything on two legs, and probably have over the last few thousand years."

"You got that right," Alison said, "Why, my Great-Great Grandfather is Zeus himself, and Mom says he even once tried to seduce her once by disguising himself to look like her late first husband."

"I'm not at all surprised," Peorth smiled, "I guess, when you consider the alternatives, the All Mighty One isn't all that bad when it comes to Pantheon leaders."

"But my point in originally bringing up the subject of Li-Shan," Nodoka said, "Was to highlight the possible connection that may well exist between the Amazons and the Leptons. After all, both are strict Matriarchies where women rule and men are of lesser status."

"How would you know about that?" Nabiki asked.

"It's in all their travel literature," Nodoka replied, "I once had an opportunity to visit Graviton where the Leptons have their embassy on Earth. One Captain Nialathotep, I believe, has been designated the Earth Representative for the Telemarchy."

"You mean Captain Sloshed-a-lot?" Alison smirked, "Yeah, we know her pretty well. But…well…now that you mention it, it would make a lot of sense if the original Amazons were Lepton exiles. It sure would explain a lot."

"Indeed," Beatrice remarked "And I am surprised that I never thought to research that question for myself."

"Earth has been the stopping point for many Alien species," Peorth said, "We Gods keep track of such things. After all, Earth is our home base of operations, and humanity is our trust and sacred duty."

"Not to mention that human beings are not that dissimilar from Gods in their basic construction,"

Nodoka remarked, "Being that we all share a common ancestry, though humans remained on an earthly level and the Gods ascended to a state where they could create their own version of heaven."

"Oh, and I suppose you read that in some legendary pile?" Peorth said with suspicion, "A funny thing about you, Saotome-san. I have all of Kimiko's memories of the time you spent together, but there are a lot of questions that she had concerning you…and I am beginning to wonder."

"I've been wondering even longer than that," said Atsuko, "But I can confirm that the Gods, Demons and Humans started out long ago on a level that was slightly comparable to a Master and his pets. Cro Magnons weren't really as evolved as Ancient Ones, and our ancestors did a lot of experimentation. Oni are the result of one of their cross-breeding tendencies to create a superior class of warrior to use in their battle against their enemies."

"So you have a grudge with the Gods based on that?" Peorth asked.

"Hey, don't worry," Atsuko said, "I'm on humanity's side here. But the Gods aren't always as benevolent as they pretend to be, just as all demons aren't on the same rotten level as my Momma. It's never been as simple as picking categories and waving flags to decide which team you belong on."

"You're right," Peorth replied, "It's about family and trust, and knowing that the people around you can be depended upon to back you when you need a friendly face to stand beside you. If you ask me, young lady," she turned to regard Alison, "You shouldn't be so quick to discard friendship or love when it's offered. You can take it from someone whose been around a bit longer than you that it's a rare thing when you meet someone who would be willing to share your life and adventures. You know that not everyone can survive being around a Superhuman with both Alien and Divine god genes."

"Most people might find it a thrill," Atsuko said, "Until they realize the cost that comes with risking everything and sacrificing any chance at a normal life. Whatever the heck that is."

"Oh, and you'd know all about it, then?" Alison asked.

"I'm part Demon, kid," Atsuko's eyes flashed crimson, "Believe me when I say I know both sides of the coin and which side I trust…because both sides can be genuinely nasty."

"A very wise point indeed," Beatrice said, "You should listen to these new friends of ours, Aiko-chan. They are giving you advice that is gold standard."

"Yeah, like I need to listen to any more advice regarding you," Alison looked back at her, "I've got tons of Aunts and Uncles all ready to give me advice, and cousins, sisters and brothers who'd give me their two cents worth. And you know what all of them say to me, Beiko?" she glared, "Never trust anyone with the blood of a Luthor."

Beatrice looked wounded by that one, but before she could reply, Shampoo said, "Is maybe good time that Shampoo make point so obvious even Amazon see it?"

"What do you mean, Honey?" Akane asked.

"Red haired girl is Amazon," Shampoo replied, "So is bound by Amazon rules."

"Yeah, so?" Alison said.

"Uh oh," Akane's eyes went round, "You don't mean…?"

"White-hair girl want be Airen to Red-haired girl," Shampoo said, "Among Amazon is easy problem to solve."

"Yes, but this has complications beyond what you would expect with a normal Amazon challenge, Shampoo," Comb cautioned.

"Amazon challenge?" Alison blinked her eyes.

"Of course," Beatrice said, "The law of the Amazons…it all makes sense to me now."

"Makes sense to you?" Ranma said, then paused, "You don't mean…?"

"If I defeat you, Alison, then by the rules of the Amazons the two of us will be mated," Beatrice replied, "I would really not wish to force such an arrangement upon you. It is not my preferred path…but if it comes down to it and it's the only way to make you acknowledge my petition…"

"Beiko?" Alison took a step backwards as if looking at the other girl in alarm.

"My father is a true Luthor," Beatrice said, "He has managed to take everything away from me that held any real value. Everything but you. But I stole back some of the technology that rightfully is mine, and that includes my Akagiyama technology, upon which I've refined and made some improvements."

"Ah…" Alison continued to back away, looking the other girl up and down, "Improvements?"

"The advantage of spending six months studying alien technology from up close and personal," Beatrice smiled, "Who needs reverse engineering when you can go to the source and download it online?"

She reached up and touched her wrist-cuffs on her school uniform, and suddenly the fabric altered and reformed itself into a form-fitting (but highly revealing) glossy black outfit, complete with translucent faced helmet.

"What the devil?" Soun blinked.

"Uh oh," Atsuko murmured.

"I believe that this means trouble," Kodachi murmured.

"Oh my," Kasumi said.

"Beiko…" Alison backed away, looking alarmed.

"Defend yourself, Aiko-chan," Beatrice smiled, "I'm going to defeat you."

With those words she surged forward with a metallic whine that sounded like jet exhaust propelling her forward, and Alison raised her arms in time to block the strike that carried them backward the full length of the dojo, at which point they crashed right through the far wall and went sailing out into the gardens.

Genma the Panda held up a sign which read, "I got a BAD feeling about this."

Heavy noises that sounded like explosions rocketed the room and caused the whole entire building to sway, and Akane turned to Shampoo and said, "You just had to bring up those Amazon laws of yours, didn't you?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said as the noises outside in the yard intensified, "Only meant they fight, no try and kill each other."

"Oh wow," Kuryu said as she heard the noise, "That must be some kind of loud bang noise, Momma.."

"Sounds like…explosives?" Nabiki blinked, "Who brings explosives to a martial arts…?"

Of a sudden they saw the two girls moving at the side of the dojo where they were visible through the sliding doors, and clearly a martial arts duel was taking place with punches and kicks being exchanged that clashed at near the sound barrier.

The shock wave of their fight was felt all the way into the dojo, causing hair to fly and eardrums to vibrate dangerously.

"Is that martial arts?" Nabiki asked, covering her ears with both hands.

"Nice job, Sugar," Ukyo said over the din of battle, "You really started something this time!"

"Shampoo no know," the Amazon said, clearly as appalled as the rest of them at the level of mayhem erupting in the yard.

A stray shot from the bracer unleashing a salvo of missiles hit the front porch of the house and erupted in a shattering explosion of wood fragments, prompting Soun to say, "My house!"

"All right, that's it," Peorth stood up, only to find Atsuko putting a hand in her path.

"Goddess…allow me," she smiled and extended a hand in the direction of the two youngsters, which caused them to vanish out as though stepping through the fold of a curtain.

"What the heck did you do?" Ranma asked.

"You loosed them into a pocket dimension of illusion," Nodoka said with a smile of approval, "To contain their violence where it does no damage."

"Yeah, well…I was kind of expecting it to turn out like this," Atsuko replied.

"You did?" Comb asked.

"Hey, those kids have a lot of issues to work out between them," Atsuko replied, "And it's how Oni settle their own engagement issues. Heck, if anything, our fights tend to be a lot more noisy."

"But my house…" Soun looked at the flaming porch.

"I'll take care of it, Soun-chan," Peorth said, "After all, what's the point of being a goddess if I can't protect my own house…"

"But where did they go?" Akane wondered.

"Somewhere that they can blow off steam without unnecessarily lowering property values," Atsuko replied, "After all, in my illusions everything is insured and can be replaced…except maybe for the people…"

"So it is decided then," Rasmusen glanced at his warriors for confirmation, "According to these schematic plans left to us by the Goddess the best access route for finding the chamber where our armor is being held is through this corridor, which no doubt is heavily defended. Which means that we must employ speed and stealth to cross the distance before we are detected. Of course a diversion will have to be created to allay the suspicions of the enemy. So you, Stormeyes, and Samantha, must set about to create a din then double back before you are surrounded and use this route to meet with the rest of us. Astrid, you will lead the primary assault, and be alert to any traps, for this enemy is cunning and treacherous."

"It will be my honor," Astrid replied.

"What about the weapons of this world?" Samantha asked, "Their guns are more powerful and accurate than the firearms of our world. And their bullets can even penetrate our thick hides…"

"Then we do not afford them a strong target," Rasmusen said, "I cannot stress this enough. Without our armor we are vulnerable and while humans are weak they are quite capable and resourceful and…"

All of a sudden a human form went propelling backwards right over their heads, crashing into the house behind the Polar Bear warriors and continuing on into its interior.

"What the?" the Warriors of Svalgard said in chorus, right before a second human form came vaulting over their heads to entangle the first in a brawl that caused substantial destruction to the living quarters, and with such titanic force that the shockwaves were felt in the yard by all five warriors.

"Did you say…humans are weak?" Stormeyes asked numbly.

"Apparently there are a few notable exceptions," noted Astrid.

"No doubt," Rasmusen sighed as he saw a part of the building collapse in on itself.

Samantha sighed, "What are they doing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Rasmusen said, "Still…it sounds like quite a row. I think we should observe…just for research purposes, of course."

"Of course," Stormeyes agreed, and the four of them set about to watch the battle that was tearing apart both the home and the property of their hosts, with none of these brave warriors feeling foolhardy enough to volunteer to step in and put a stop to all of the action…

"And you lost track of them?" Cybele was furious, "Incompetent fools! I trusted you with a simple surveillance mission and you fall asleep on the job and fail to keep watch over the subjects?"

Karada listened to the conference call as his subordinates said sheepishly, "We're awfully sorry, Ma'am. But they came on us from out of no where. There must have been fifty of them and by the time it was all over we were out cold and never had a chance to catch the last bit of the fighting."

"Fifty?" Cybele snapped, "A mere Fifty and you let them overpower you? And who was that going up against Saotome? I distinctly did not authorize any of our agents to target him this early in my plans for retribution. And you say she looked just like the boy's cursed form?"

"Maybe a bit taller, couldn't really see enough from where we were positioned," one of the men amended, "But she had red hair in a pig tail…wasn't wearing much more than gym shorts and a tank top, and they weren't even School colors. Kids these days have no civic pride, I tell you…"

"Wait…gym shorts and a tank top?" Cybele blinked, "No way! It couldn't be…"

"My lady?" Karada asked.

"Not that Vulture strumpet," Cybele looked fretful, "Surely by now she's just a pile of bones in a quick lime pit somewhere, or an after dinner appetizer. I left her in Gigli's Hell Pit Kitchen as a cage fighter for a reason. Has my Mother –in-law somehow found a way of recruiting her…?" she paused, "Did you say she actually held Saotome at bay before you were overpowered?"

"She was kicking his ass from the look of it," her agent said, "Whoever she was she was good and had solid moves. A pretty powerful high kick too. Saotome couldn't even lay a finger on her."

"Damnation," Cybele swore, "It's that Arigami Bitch, I'd stake your lives on it…if I hadn't already. I just hope her stud Colonel father never gets word that she's alive. Great, one more annoying complication that I'm going to have to deal with…and now I'm short by two more agents!"

"You fear the worst for Natsumi and Mousse?" Karada asked.

"Worse for them if I get my hands on those two idiots," Cybele avowed, "I've lost contact with their Worms. The Imp and Fury have probably been removed by now. But how? Ganglot knows the rules every bit as much as I do. She'd never exorcise them by herself without some Medium serving as the go between…"

"Do you want us to pursue leads, Lady Cybele?" one of the men on the conference call asked nervously.

"You'd better if you want to keep your jobs," Cybele snarled, "Somehow Mousse and Natsumi were taken down while Saotome was distracted, and that means that thre must be other players in this game that I'm not yet aware of. And when it comes to my Mother-in-law knowing all you can about the competition is not just essential, it's life preserving. Your lives, if I have to be more explicit."

"Please don't do anything drastic to them, my Lady," Karada pleaded, "The Lilly pads are full enough as it is, and I can't afford to lose any more of my valued staff…so if you have them killed…"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill them," Cybele assured, knowing full well that the min in question were listening on the line, "That would be too much of a kindness. But what I will do if they displease me any further is…write them up for an unfavorable review."

She could almost hear the sound of a shudder on the other end.

"You know that an unflattering review could jeopardize your quarterly bonuses," she smiled, sadistically twisting the knife, "It might prevent you from seeking advancement. Why it could even lead to a demotion."

"Demotion?" one of the men actually squeaked the word like the timid mouse that she knew him to be.

"Yes, you started out doing Intern work a few years back, didn't you?" she continued on, knowing that her men were by now perspiring in a cold sweat of aversion, "How would you boys feel about stuffing envelopes and filing paperwork? Or, better yet, writing Memos…"

"We'll find those clues you see, Dread Lady!" one of the lawyers all but screamed in a bone chilling panic, "You don't need to worry about us, over!"

She heard the call break off and felt like chortling in malevolent laughter, but knew that would be playing too much to type cast so settled for merely grinning and saying, "I love doing that."

"You are, without a doubt, the most cruel and viscous creature that I have ever known, my Lady," Karada said, "And it is a sincere honor seeing you at work. But you know that, if young Natsumi is not returned to my office shortly, I am probably going to have to demote someone myself to fill in for her as a Temp worker."

"Now you're learning," Cybele smiled, "Always keep the hired help guessing about their career advancements."

"But what do you expect them to find?" Karada asked.

"Not really sure just yet," Cybele shrugged, "Someone or something out of the ordinary or unusual…which I admit doesn't narrow things down by too much considering that this if Furinkan we're talking about."

"Just be glad it's not Tomobiki," Karada duly noted.

"There is always that," Cybele conceded, "But still, knowing how that deviously perverted mind of my Mother-in-law works she's bound to have servants working for her who are competent, more than halfway decent as fighters, and have some quirky or unusual traits that would make them stand out and…what the devil?"

Karada saw his lady turn and stare off into space and was about to ask what was disturbing her, only another moment later a flash of light heralded the appearance of two unusual looking young women, one wearing a school uniform while the other wore some manner of high-tech black glossy bikini-type armor, and both of them fighting furiously with one another with concussive blows that shook the air like the clack of thunder-summoning Uru mallets.

"Stop fighting with me and let me defeat you, Aiko!"

"You're nuts! Get away form me!"

"But if I beat you then I get to marry you!"

"Who said I want to get married to you?"

"Don't be so stubborn…you know you want this…"

"Like hell I do…!"

"Akadiyama Missiles!"

"Akagi-OH BLOODY-!" Cybele cried, realizing a bit too late just whom it was that had been dropped into their midst.

And then the mini-explosions began to rip apart the expensive furnishings of the office…

"Ooops, that's funny," Atsuko turned around and looked off into space.

"What is?" Comb asked as they watched Peorth use her divine powers to repair the damages rendered to the House, property and landscape.

"I just felt my Pocket dimension shudder a bit," Atsuko replied, "I think our rowdy houseguests punched a hole through to the other side, dropping them back into reality. Only where did they wind up?"

They heard a distant explosion coming from the Furinkan Financial district and Ranma said, "You don't think…?"

"They don't pay me enough to think, Ranma-kun," Nabiki said, "And you know I don't wager against sure bets."

"As long as they take it someplace other than here, Sugar," Ukyo remarked, "It remains somebody else's problem."

"They seemed like such nice girls too," Akane said, "Who knew they could have such violent tempers?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Next time maybe Shampoo no mention Marriage Challenge until she check policy for insurance, see if cover damages for violent Tomboy."

Kodachi turned to Ranma and said, "You still haven't explained how it is you met those two, Ranma-kun."

"Ah…we just sorta bumped into each other," Ranma shrugged, "It happened after I was fighting this strange girl…"

"Oh?" Kasumi asked, "You were fighting against a girl who is a total stranger, Ranma-kun?"

"Hey, I didn't start it…!" Ranma started to protest.

"I am not certain if I approve of you getting into fights with strange women without consulting with us first, Husband," Kasumi used the word with a special emphesis.

"Ah…" he grimaced slightly.

"Indeed, you never know where that sort of thing might lead," Kodachi noted, "Why, supposing she were another Amazon who thought to take you away from us?"

"Yeah, that sure would be awkward, Sugar," Ukyo's tone dripped honey, "Especially given all the recent challenges that we've been facing thanks to your Old Man bartering you around for food that he puts away in his fat stomach."

"Yeah, well…that's his fault," Ranma protested.

"Yes, but it wasn't his fault that you knocked up all four of us with child," Nabiki added with a grin, "And now we're going to have your babies."

"You…SAY WHAT?" Ranma reacted with a start.

Genma held up a sigh that read, "!?"

"P=P=Pegnant…?" Soun looked like he was about to faint again.

"Aiyaa…" Shampoo said in amazement.

"You all got pregnant…at the same time?" Akane blanched.

"All four of you?" Nodoka beamed proudly, "How wonderful! I'm going to be four times a Grandmother!"

"Four times what…?" Atsuko blinked, turning to Ranma and saying, "You been playing the odds on the roulette table of the bedroom, Bucko?"

"But…but…how…?" Ranma asked.

"If you need an explanation for that, Son-in-law,:" said Peorth as she finished putting everything back together, "Then you are even worse off than I believed you to be in the Sex Education department."

"You mean…" Akane slowly turned to regard Nabiki and Kasumi, "I'm going to be an Aunt?"

"Aunt?" asked Kuryu, "You mean…I'm gonna have Cousins?"

"Cousins?" Ranma repeated, and then his eyes rolled up in his head and he would have hit the ground had Kasumi and Kodachi not been poised to catch him at just that moment.

"Took it like a Man," Nabiki smiled, "Eh, Daddy? Daddy?"

"Soun-chan?" Peorth had the Tendo elder in his lap as she gently patted him on the cheeks, "Wake up, Darling. Honestly, you can get so emotional over the least little something, Ma Cher…"

Ukyo glanced at Nabiki and then looked away and coughed politely, "Ah…by the way, Sugar…"

"Yeah?" Nabiki turned around to look at her.

"Before all the fun and excitement started," Ukyo paused them coughed a bit and reached into her school uniform to pull out a small object, "I was…ah…looking for the right moment to pass this along to you."

Nabiki stared at the box in Ukyo's hand and looked momentarily confused.

Summoning her courage, Ukyo got down on one knee and opened the box, then showed it to the light of day as Nabiki continued staring, her face suddenly looking unusually rosy.

"It's not the Ritze diamond," Ukyo said, "But I figured…you were worth it…so…would you care to put it on…Sugar?"

Nabiki stared at the stone, which her minds eye privately calculated it to be in the two hundred thousand yen category, which made her mind go "TILT" for a second, though she had the presence of mind to stretch out a hand and offer up her left hand ring finger.

Ukyo understood and took the ring from the box, then slipped it on for a perfect fit as she looked up at Nabiki and said, "Would you be my business Partner…Sugar?"

Nabiki slowly turned the ring to where she could properly appraise its value and saw no significant flaws that would mark its worth. So she turned and gave Ukyo the most affectionate look that she was capable of delivering and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Good," Ukyo straightened up and then grinned, "Because I intend to seal the deal with you when we carry our kids before my Dad and tell him that the company's going to be in very good hands. And if Ranma is cool with it, we can cut him in for twenty-five percent."

"You're feeling generous," Nabiki's smile was more calculating, "We'll…discuss it, once the big goofball recovers his wits…" she paused as she heard another explosion resonating in the background, and since there was not a cloud in the sky she added, "And we still have to get him to confess what the deal is between him and that other Redhead."

"Let's torture it out of him in bed," Ukyo suggested, and then on impulse she reached out, took Nabiki in her arms and bent her backwards in a swoon before planting a kiss on her rosy lips, which Nabiki affectionately returned with very little further prompting.

"Is nice see them get along," Shampoo smiled.

"Yeah…but…Shampoo?" Akane looked at her own wife and said, "Do you Amazons really think it's a good way to build a stable marriage by having somebody try and beat you up as a way of making a proposal?"

The purple haired girl just shrugged, "It work so far in four thousand year of Amazon history. And most couples have fights. Amazon just think it better get fight out of way first before you marry."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it, Daughter-in-law," Comb remarked, then paused and said, "Oh, wait…"

"I'm with the kid," Atsuko said, "It's a crazy way to start a marriage. Of course you should have seem my Dad when he got into fights with Mom. Back then she could actually smile a lot more without thinking about torturing people. But then he wandered off and got lost and…well, Mom turned angry and bitter, and she only smiles now when she thinks about spreading her misery over the face of the planet."

"Which really is not a proper way to live," Nodoka remarked, then paused and asked, "I wonder whatever did happen to your father?"

"You mean Razor Hibiki?" Peorth turned around, "We Gods know him by fearsome reputation, and I assure you he is still very much active on the worlds of the living."

"Yeah, Dad's a tough one to take down, Atsuko replied, "Think Ryoga only about a hundred times more formidable. My son may one day grow to be his equal…but that will take a while. I only know that, wherever he is, my Old Man's out there punching Life in the stomach and raising up Hell…and not in a way that that Demons like Mom would find comfortable being around."

"Sounds like quite the man," Comb remarked.

"More like ten really super-strong men rolled into one," Atsuko replied, sighing with pure whimsy, "Dark Gods below but I miss him…"

"Incredible," said Astrid as they surveyed the wreckage of the pocket dimension, which now resembled a bombed out war zone in which very little was left standing, "I hope that Lady Atsuko can fix this."

"Those two female humans did all of this?" asked Stormeyes in dismay, "A full battalion of our kind could not be half this destructive."

"Whoever they are they were formidable fighters," Rasmusen said, "And pray to all that is Holy that they were not interested in us but only in each other."

"There is always that," Samantha said before the fifth of their team broke his long silence and spoke the words that were in the thoughts of his companions.

"Why can't humans be more like Animals?" he said, "Life would be so much more reasonable if they lived by their instincts."

"You have me there," Rasmusen said, "Yet somehow I cannot help but believe that it will work out well for those two…though for the life of me I cannot imagine whatever it is that would make me say that…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Climatology for Beginners: shadowmane

Love at first Fight breaks out all over Nerima (where the Property Values take a sudden nosedive), but what will be the results this time for the courtship of Alison and Beatrice? (Hey, if you've read my other works you should already know the answer to that one) Tune in next time for: "Love and Rockets," or, "Love is in Boom!"

Be there!

x

_._,_._


	52. Chapter 52

Tsundere52

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"So…what kind of a restaurant did you say this was again?" Shinobu asked of the scantily clad girl who was all but leaning over onto her lap, showing a good view of her cleavage to full view in the process.

"The kind that gives good service," said the girl named Koi as she smiled without seeming at all to mind the way Shinobu's eyes were tracing the curves of her body.

"What kind of service?" Valka asked dubiously, uncomfortably aware that the women serving their table seemed to be offering more than just some napkins with their tablewear.

"The best kind that money can offer," said the one named Shakari as she brushed against Valka's arm in a seemingly "accidental" way that nonetheless violated the latter's sense of personal space.

"And the best part of it is that we hardly charge you for the extra," said another girl flanking her named Tsuyori, "It's compliments of the house."

Valka sat stiffly as she found herself flanked by these two girls, but her expression showed more than words could what she was picking up in the way of "friendly vibes" from these all-too-friendly young ladies.

"Ah…well, they're the Miroku, guys," Ranko said with an apologetic smile that looked almost like a grimace, "It's a family run enterprise, and service with a smile isn't just their motto, it's their sacred duty."

"You should know that as well as anyone, Ranko-chan," said Kitten as she leaned in closer to the redhead, "You've made use of our facilities plenty of times during your frequent visits in and out of your adventures."

"Oh?" Indra said with a gentle smile, "They know you all that well then?"

"Hey, Master is popular anywhere she goes," said the furry cat-girl named Cheshire, as she smiled up at the friendly silver-haired girl named Sakura who was leaning close to her at her table, "I'll have the House Special, just like last time, Saku-chan."

"Your favorite is my pleasure," Sakura cooed as she leaned in even closer, "Literally speaking, Pussy-cat."

"Is this a whorehouse or a brothel?" Onama murmured as she sat by herself with the Crow perched on her shoulder.

"Take your pick," said a green haired girl who sauntered into the room wearing one of those skimpy quasi-Chinese style low-cut outfits, "Tall, Pink and Gloomy."

"Lamyra?" Ranko reacted with a start, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Lamyra smiled, "Ever since you first introduced me to this place I've had it on my mind a lot. And since plane shifting is easy for my kind I see no reason to confine myself to just my own rather gloomy and depressing timeline."

"Uh oh," said Skryai the falcon, "Why does it seem like this place is getting a whole lot warmer, and not just temperature wise?"

"Hey, no one heats it up like the Miroku," Kataru the Cat gave a feline shrug, "And if you think it's getting warm now just wait."

The table around which they were sitting was shaped like an oval and well supplied with condiments and table decorations that added a friendly, tasteful air to the otherwise modestly colorful surroundings. However…the presence of the surrounding bead curtain that obscureed their vision of the rest of the establishment beyond, coupled with the attitudes and behavior of the ladies serving their table made it abundantly clear that something other than revetments was top of the agenda.

Valka clearly understood that much from the way she kept trying to deny every service that was being offered. But while the two girls flanking her did not overtly push themselves in her face the way the other girls were doing with Shinobu, Onama and Indra, she still knew perfectly well how hemmed in she was by the implicit desires that she could sense radiating from the minds of these sexually provocative young ladies.

Shinobu did not seem to mind the attention one bit, and neither did Indra, though Onama was somewhat indifferent, neither encouraging nor discouraging the attention. Cheshire, on the other hand, was wildly and enthusiastically encouraging the attention that she was getting from the silver haired Sakura, while Ranko was behaving with mixed reactions at the way the girl named Kitten was fawning over her, even while affecting to be somewhat miffed.

"Your friend over there seems to be uncomfortable," Kitten outright noted after a few minutes of studied observation. She sat on the table beside Ranko and curled her long, shapely legs and said, "Why did you bring her here if she's going to be such a wet blanket?"

"I am what?" Valka bristled.

"Ignore her," Shakari urged, "Koi is just upset with Ranko for missing out on her birthday. She was all set to give her a great big warm surprise."

"Considering the girl can go to any time and place that she imagines," Tsuyori shrugged, "You have to admit that's quite a faux pas."

"Ooops," Ranko winced, "Did I forget your birthday, Kitten?"

"Hmph, too late now," the dark cherry haired Kitten sniffed, "Even if you ported back in time to the moment I'd know you were only doing it as make up work…and that would be violating your oath about altering history just the same."

"Ah…yeah," Ranko winced, "I'm really sorry just the same, Honey. I didn't realize…I've just been so swamped with work lately…"

"Like we haven't heard that one before, Lover-Girl," Koi mused with a sly look before turning to Shinobu and saying, "Now you wouldn't keep a girl standing and waiting if she were depending on you, now would you, Sweetness?"

"Oh, no way," Shinobu said enthusiastically, "Ah…you do know that I'm a girl, right?"

Koi leaned in closer and looked the blonde right in the eyes, "Why do you think I'm asking, Girlfriend? If you're one of Ranko's friends it never hurts to check. But no problem either way…I'm flexible."

She lifted one leg high into the air, curled it around and then brought it around to the other side and effectively framed Ranko while sitting on the table, as though offering herself in place of a regular dinner.

Shinobu swallowed and could not help looking down at the girl's silk-covered pelvis, noticing that the Chinese skirt was hiked up to show her crotch off to good effect as though making an offer.

"I see," Indra smiled, looking up at the girl with reddish gold hair named Omake, "So you offer hospitality that includes a sexual element as nourishment for the body, mind and soul. A very interesting combination, and one I find intriguing."

"You what?" Valka was incredulous.

"Oh, we are very proud of the service that we have to offer," Omake herself replied, poised beside the silver haired Indra as though awaiting a cue to swoon in the seated woman's laugh, "And you are right…our work is fully comprehensive."

Intra looked up at the girl and said, "I have no need for the nourishment of food that you would offer, but I would greatly cherish the experience of everything else that you wish to share."

That seemed to be all that the redhead needed by way of invitation before she moved with flowing grace to curl around the chair and fold herself onto Indra's waiting lap.

The other girl accepted her and moved to embrace her, and the two of them smiled at one another with Omake saying, "I am completely yours for as long as you wish to sample my treats."

"And I accept your offering in the spirit with which it is tendered," Indra said, and the two of them began kissing.

Valka's eyes went round, but then she saw that Shinobu was leaning forward with Koi drawing her in and then coaxing the blonde's head down to around her crotch level. Cheshire was already going at it with Sakura as their bodies were pressing together, Sakura also sitting back on the table with the furry cat-girl pressing mouths together and the other girl wrapping her legs around behind the fluffy tail of the Pokegirl. Onama was looking up at the smiling Lamyra as though considering her unvoiced offer. And Ranko was making fervent apologies to the girl named Kitten that sounded like a petition to a lover.

And it became too much for her as she stood up and said, "Enough of this! I am leaving!"

"Leaving?" Tsuyori sounded surprised.

"Leaving where?" Shakari wanted to know.

"Anywhere…just as long as it's not here!" she declared, heading for the bead curtain as Skryai hopped onto her shoulder and accompanied her as she stormed out into the main lobby.

The two girls who had been trying to coax her attention turned questioning looks towards Ranko with Tsuyori asking, "Did we come on a little too strong there?"

"You think?" Kataru asked.

"Ah…" Ranko took the opportunity to extricate herself from Kitten's presence and said, "I'd better go after her. She doesn't know the area, and she's likely to get lost without me to guide her."

"Well, you'd better hurry up then," Shakari said, "Because I don't think she's headed for the lobby. She's going in the opposite direction."

Ranko's eyes went round, "Uh oh…"

"Should we come along and try to encourage her to stay?" Indra asked while still holding firmly to the lovely girl in her arms.

"No, you guys just keep on doing what you're doing," Ranko urged, "And that means you, too, Chesh! No half way service for you!"

"As you wish it, Master," the purple furry girl with electric blue stripes replied, and then went right back to a heavy make out session with the silver haired fox-girl holding her firmly in place.

"We'll try and hold down the fort," Shinobu said as she tossed a pair of moist silk panties to the side and dove right in to the space between Koi's legs.

"Right, you do that," Ranko said, hurrying out beyond the folds of the curtain as her Cat-soul trotted along beside her, both hastening to find the dark haired girl whose manner of dress was only slightly less revealing than what was worn by the Miroku…

"Incredible!" Cybele said in dismay as she stared at the ruins of her former office, "Those two maniacs show up and my whole place has been totaled!"

"My office…" Karada said in utter desolation, "My desk. It was made of real oak, too!"

The sounds of mayhem were still ringing in the distance, and the building rocked as though it were shifting on unstable ground. Cybele was calculating the damage costs and wondering who to sue for this when a lawyer came charging in through the remains of the door, gingery stepping around the massive holes punched through the flooring as he said, "My lord, my Lady! It's been a disaster!"

"You are telling us that?" Karada was incredulous.

"I don't mean about those girls," the man said, "I mean about the Polar Bears…"

"POLAR BEARS?" both Cybele and Karada said in chorus.

"They just appeared right out of nowhere!" the man made a hasty gesture with both hands, "All five of them, large as life! And now they're raiding the storage room…and we believe that they are going for their armor!"

"DAMNATION!" Cybele all but screamed, "What is security doing about this? What do I pay you idiots for? Don't we have people who can turn those animals into the latest line in PETA-souring Fur Coats?"

"They took us completely by surprise, Ma'am," the man replied, "Taro and the others did not have time to organize a defense. I assigned the task of containment to Mister White but he got knocked cold by one of those exploding missles. I gave the job to his subordinates, the Wong Brothers, but they are not proving able to match his skill for delegation."

"And why is that precisely?" Karada asked.

"Because two Wongs don't make a White, Sir," the lawyer answered.

BLAMMO!"

"I hate bad news," Cybele said as she held up her smoking finger and blew on the tip, "And that joke was in worst taste than when Bush barfed on the Prime Minister."

"Ribbit…ribbit?" said what had replaced the lawyer in their midst.

"I certainly hope the garden Lilly pad survives this fiasco," Karada sighed, "They were getting a bit too crowded even before all of this happened."

"Let's hope the help has sense enough to hop out of the way before those bears decide to turn French and eat their legs," Cybele swore, "Dammit, do I have to do everything myself around here?"

There was another sound like a loud crash, and then another lawyer showed up and said, "Has anyone seen Mister Nuez? Oh…" he looked down at the frog hopping past his legs and swallowed, "Never mind…"

"Never mind him," Cybele said, "As I'm sure you don't want to join him you'd better tell us something better than the news he had to share."

"Ah…ah…well…" the man seemed to think long and hard about that.

"Spit it out, Man," Karada said, "I'm not paying you in Flies, you know."

"Right," the man said, and then he seemed to hit on an inspiration and said, "Ah…we are rid of the bears."

"Oh, are we now?" Cybele arched an eyebrow, noticing that the roof had stopped its alarming tendency to drop plaster in ominous large bits.

"We managed to corner them after they made it to the vault, Ma'am," the man said with a smile that was part rictus, "But they managed to slip away through the back exit."

"Back exit?" Karada asked, "The Vault does not have a back exit."

"It does now," the man said weakly.

Cybele felt her temples with clawed fingers and said, "All right. Gather the survivors and have everyone evacuate the building. Use the normal Fire and Earthquake evacuation routines and gather up in the parking lot so we can assess our losses."

"Yes, My Lady," the man all but squeaked, and though he was still in human form he managed to make a good effect of hopping out of there lickety-split.

"Is there any possibility that we could send the bill for repairs to the Tendo dojo?" Cybele asked.

"I'll put staff on it…once I know how many people I still have on my payroll," Karada replied, "Of course with their armor recovered, your last remaining leverage with those bears has been eliminated."

"I'm not completely without alternatives," Cybele replied, "On the other hand it would suit me just well if those walking bear rugs were out of my hair once and forever." She sighed again, "All right, I'll turn some of the frogs back into people if it will make you happy."

"It would be graciously appreciated," Karada replied, "I wonder if our insurance policy covers situations even remotely like this?"

"If not I'll find a way to tweak the program," Cybele growled, "Dammit, I know luck this bad is no coincidence, and even Murphy isn't bastard enough to turn on me this sharply."

"Someone is to blame then?" Karada asked.

"Yeah, and when I take stock and figure that out…it's gonna be War," Cybele said, sounding like she actually meant that in the literal sense, and from the fires that were burning in her eyes Karada had no doubt whatsoever that his lady fully meant that.

But just the same he added, "I have some eye medication in the medicine kit downstairs."

"Thanks," Cybele replied, rubbing her eyes, "That fire in the eyeball trick is murder on the corneas…"

"Man, what do you think could cause all of that?" asked Detective Sergeant Nakajima as he stared at the wanton destruction that lined up several blocks with wrecked and overturned cars, smashed windows and smoking buildings.

"Hard to tell," said officer Rakashan, "This is Nerima, and stuff like this happens all of the time, as regular as clockwork."

"You're kidding," Nakajima said, "It's not that bad in the Tokyo precinct I cover."

"Look, you're with the Motorcycle Patrol in your district, I get that," said Rakashan, "But I hear some rumors coming down the pipeline about a couple of female officers on your…"

"Okay," Nakajima said hastily, "Point taken. But still…those look like explosions. And what the heck threw those cars around? They look like somebody's kid's toys left out on the front yard."

"Hard to say," Rakashan replied, "Might have been somebody with enormous strength who had a grudge to settle. You get these cases every now and then and it's hell on the insurance rates, and the property costs are bad. But so far we're not hearing much in the way of a human toll, for which we can be grateful."

"Yeah, why is that?" Nakajima asked, "You'd think with this much damage there'd be a few casualties…some broken bones and punctured kidneys. You'd see worse than this in an average traffic pile up."

"Well, count your blessings that somebody was pulling their punches," Rakashan said, "I'd hate to have to explain a body count as high as you'd expect with this big a mess."

"Well, not that I'm complaining or anything," Nakajima shrugged, "But you have to admit it is a little weird…"

"Weird as in how you define it, Brother," Rakashan said, "Like I said before, this is Nerima. And to be honest I've heard you complain often enough about two little spitfires that you've got on your force…"

"Hey, Sujimoto and Kobayakawa are professionals in every sense of the word," Nakajima said proudly, "So, maybe they are a little trigger happy, and they tend to break a lot of equipment, and maybe the Chief doesn't have much hair left because he's always pulling it out. And maybe I did kind of sort of break off my engagement when I caught the two of them at that office party after Sujimoto got a bit too much of the spiked punch bowl…but that could have happened to anybody! And besides, there's no truth at all to the rumor that they're swinging in that direction. I think. At least…last time that I checked…"

"Whatever you say," Rakashan smiled, knowing that it was better to let his friend elaborate rather than coax him into a full confession.

"And so what if Sujimoto is more like a Guy than most girls I know?" Nakajima went on, "Miyuki isn't like that! At least…not most of the time. And I'm not jealous or anything, even if they did go on that stake-out together. For three days. Alone. And when they came back Miyuki-chan didn't want to talk about it…"

The big man looked like he was on the verge of crying, and Rakashan was about to offer him a kerchief. But before he could a voice politely asked in a low, gutteral growl, "Excuse me, Good Officers. Might you direct us to the corner of Eighth and Watabi if it is not too much of a bother?"

Nakajima slowly turned and then almost reflexively reached for his gun. But Rakashan caught him by the wrist and prevented it, then turned to face the polar bear wearing golden armor and said, "Sure. It's six blocks that way, hang a right, go two blocks and you can't miss it."

"Thank you," the armored resident of what should have been the North Pole bowed politely, then turned around and headed off with four other armored colleagues who looked much like him.

Nakajima just continued to stare long after the bears had vanished as Rakashan pulled out a flask from his jacket and said, "Hey, I know it's against regulation, you being a stickler for rules and all, and we're still on duty but…this might help."

Without a word Nakajima took the flask, unstoppered it, then drank liberally of its contents before wincing. Then at last he said, "Nerima?"

"Nerima," Rakashan replied, "You get used to things like that if you spend much time around here."

Nakajima thought on that a very long time before saying, "I think after patrol is done I'm going back to my district and have a long, long talk with Kobayakawa."

"Good luck with that, Bro," Rakashan turned back to surveying the damage, "I'll be rooting for you. But, just in case it doesn't work out, try at least and get some pictures."

"I'll do that," Nakajima replied, studiously reminding himself that he was well above getting revenge on Sujimoto for possibly sort-of-stealing his girl away from him, but just the same reflecting on how many men in their department might welcome some revealing photos taken at that party that had sort-of fallen into Nakajima's possession, ones he well knew he ought to have had destroyed, but somehow knew might one day come in very handy…

Some fifteen minutes before all of this the fight between Alison and Beatrice had been raging when the latter noticed a flashing light on one of her wrist bracers. She signaled for a "time-out" then said, "Hmm…battery power is getting a bit low. What say we call this off for today, Aiko-chan."

"What?" Alison snarled, drawing back for another power-punch, "You've got to be kidding!"

She started to swing forward when Beatrice, rather than dodge or block her swing, calmly turned to Alison and touched a hidden stud to her bracers, and suddenly her armor started to dissolve and retract back into itself, falling away to revert back into the school uniform that she had been wearing earlier, at which point Beatrice stood smiling, knowing and confident.

And with Alison's fist only an inch or so away from contact with her face.

"Do you wish to kill me now, Aiko-chan?" Beatrice asked as she held up her hands and said, "I am not armored."

Alison stood her ground, shaking a bit as she snarled, "Why are you calling this off? You started this, you know!"

"I know," Beatrice replied, "But I think we've had enough fun for one day, don't you? And besides… she slowly turned and looked around, "I think we may have gotten a bit too carried away, don't you?"

Alison slowly turned her head and stared, then her expression became one of dismay, "Oh god…not again…"

There were trails of smoke rising up out of numerous holes punched in buildings and the landscape. The house that they were standing on top of had various rents punched into the roof and yard, making it appear as though a major battle had taken place, and it was appalling just to think of how much property damage they had inflicted during the brief time that they had been engaged in their high-powered fisticuffs.

"This is my doing," Beatrice sighed, "I should have remembered the outcome of all of our previous exchanges. This sort of thing always happens when the two of us come to blows."

"Then…why didn't you stop it before it went this far?" Alison asked.

"I don't really know," Beatrice said as she turned to look at Alison, "Maybe because I was having so much fun reliving old times? You have to admit, this was very much like in the old days."

Alison scowled, "Too much like the old days! I should never have let you draw me into another crazy fight! And after all the times I promised Dad and Mom that I was done with it, and with you!"

"Then put the blame on me where it belongs," Beatrice replied, "But, you do have to admit, that it was rather refreshing cutting loose like that. It has been too long since I have felt like myself…"

"Not long enough for me!" Alison started to turn away.

"Aiko-chan," Beatrice said, "You didn't really believe that I was fighting to defeat you? After all the times we have fought to indeterminate conclusions, what would have made the outcome of this battle any different?"

"Are you saying you just did this to piss me off?" Alison partially turned around.

"No," Beatrice replied, "I meant what I said before. I do want to marry you."

Alison reacted as if slapped, "And you attacked me because of…?"

"It was impulsive on my part, I will admit that," Beatrice replied, "But what if I had won victory? What would be the point of that? I don't want to force you to accept my petition. I want you to accept me for what I am. To marry me of your own free volition."

"Well, picking a fight with me because of that is dumb!" Alison said, "How can somebody so smart be such an idiot? You think I'd want to marry you after you turn my life upside down…again?"

"I will admit that I have my work cut out for me," Beatrice said, "And if I am to earn your respect I will have to refrain from provoking you like this in the future. But…just for this one moment…it felt very good to be able to fight you with a clear heart and an easy conscience. We have both been carrying in so much since we got back home that…forgetting about everything else but you…it's been the best experience for me since coming back to earth."

"Well, maybe for you that's true," Alison turned around and said, "But leave me alone!"

"Aiko-chan," Beatrice said, and when the girl hesitated in the act of leaving she said, "Aren't you going to help me to get down from here?"

"You got yourself up here, you get down on your own!" Alison snapped.

"But without my Akagiyama armor I might get hurt," Beatrice reasoned, "And you know how delicate I can be when compared with you."

It appeared for a moment there as though Alison really would abandon the other girl. But then she turned with a snarl and gathered Beatrice up in her arms, then leaped from the roof high into the air and landed on a clear space a block away from the house, well beyond the range of devastation.

As she held her she looked at the other girl, wanting to much to hate her and yet finding it difficult to maintain that resolve as she saw the passion in the eyes of her long time compassion. She set Beatrice down on her feet after just a little hesitation and then said, "Don't follow me," and then she turned around and accelerated her speed to just below the sound barrier.

Beatrice stood there feeling the wind whip her hair as the woman she desired vanished from before her eyes. But she smiled then and raised up her wrist, touching a hidden stud and causing one of the bracers to reappear. A holographic image appeared just above the bracer showing a fast-moving red dot set against the background of a satellite view of the city.

And she smiled, "I may not have won you yet, my Aiko-chan, but if you think that you will be rid of me this easy…you have another think coming."

She resisted the urged to give a manic laugh, as she might have once used freely, and instead but lightly chuckled with anticipation before calmly turning around and walking back to her apartment while measuring the time it would take for her Akagiyama power supply to fully finish self-recharging.

Ranma slipped out of Kasumi's bedroom, having excused himself to make use of the facilities, and thought to himself how much his life had just changed, and practically overnight. To go from a homeless vagabond to a young man engaged to four hot girls at the same time was one thing, but to learn that all four of them had gotten pregnant at the same time? That was really pushing it…

He was going to have a family…a real, honest-to-Kami family with him as the father of four kids and husband to as many wives, and here he was not even graduated out of High School! Just how the heck was he supposed to do his part in raising and caring for a brood that large when he had no source of income he was not even able to guess about.

Oh sure his Mother offered to help out financially, and Ukyo owned a Restaurant that Nabiki had helped turn into a profitable business. But he was the Guy in this family and he was the one who was supposed to be earning a living! And what was he supposed to do? Teach Martial arts as a junior grade instructor when he did not even have a license for a thing like that?

He took care of his business in the bathroom while staring at his own face in the mirror, wondering if he looked somehow older than he had been at the beginning of that very morning? He continued to think these thoughts while stopping by the kitchen with the intent of asking Peorth what was for supper and could they possibly have their food served to Kasumi's room so that he could continue his big "Powow" with his four fiancees.

And that was when he caught sight of something in the garden that drew his attention. A young girl, vaguely familiar to him, was sitting on the boulder next to the Koi pond typing on some sort of portable keyboard, and there was something about her that he found more than a little bit out of place.

But when he approached he saw that she had facial markings like what Peorth manifested, which warned him right away not to take her for just some strange kid who had wandered in from out of no where. And she had what looked like a metal croquette mallet slung across her back, and she was wearing some sort of ceremonial outfit. So rather than disturb her he just stood and looked until she was ready to acknowledge his presence.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking up, "I don't like it when strange men gawk at me."

"Ah…hi there," Ranma decided introductions were in order, "I'm Saotome Ranma."

"Saotome?" she blinked, and then comprehension showed up in her eyes, "Oh…yeah…you're the guy. Sorry, I should have recognized you. I was kind of busy working with these equations. Of got some really odd readings comeing out of this yard of yours…"

"Are you a friend of Peorth?" Ranma asked, deciding that was more diplomatic than just coming out and asking if she were another one of the Goddesses that he had been meeting of late.

"I suppose you could say I'm more of a business associate," she leaned forward, "I'm Skuld Goddess of the Future, Licensed Second Class, highly limited. So, what can I do for you, Nexus?"

"Ah…well…I was wondering…is there something I can do to help you?" he asked.

She made a face, "From what I've heard you're the one who needs all the help he can get. I mean…four wives? That's been so out of fashion since the days of Tokugawa! Talk about biting off more than you can chew, and most Mortals wouldn't even have the stamina for two wives at the same time."

"Yeah…well…it…kind of sorta just…happened," Ranma shrugged.

"Yeah, Urd says you're a real magnet for that kind of trouble," Skuld sniffed, "Guess that's why you remind me so much of Keiichi. Well, anyhow, Peorth filled me in on many of the details of what's been happening around here, and I've got the rest from my Big Sister, Belldandy, who seems to think you're an okay guy, though I have my doubts, given some of the reports that I've been hearing from upstairs."

"Er…don't you want to hear my side of it?" Ranma hesitantly asked.

"Anyway," the girl stared at the keyboard in front of her, "I've already made allowances for the weird vectoring of phenomena that's been concentrated on this residence of late. If you take into account the dimensional distortions of Oni Magic and their pocket dimension, the Chronal resonance brought about by the repeated impact of multiple Nexus types like you residing here off and on for the past century or so. And even make allowances for the Juraian energy signatures that keep showing up despite the times I've tried to isolate them…I mean, Juraian? What you wind up with is a major concentrated focal point of negative energy readings that center here around this Koi pond. And that's what I've been trying to narrow down for the past few minutes when you showed up to distract me."

"Ah…sorry about that," Ranma said.

"Hey, it's Fate," Skuld shrugged, "You're a Nexus, I'm a goddess. And what's with these temporal signatures? It's like heavy Chronal impressions brought about by multiple time shifts. That sure isn't natural. Well…all I can say with any certainty is that this definitely requires more study."

"Huh, you must be pretty smart," Ranma said as he saw her fingers type rapidly over the keyboard, "A kid like you doing all those fancy calculations."

"Don't be so sure that I'm a Kid," Skuld replied, "It might interest you to know that I'm a lot older than you are."

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Hey, it's a weird effect of the system," Skuld replied, "I age very slowly…though of late, ever since I've been spending time on earth, that's seemed to be accelerating a bit. Most Gods my age would be old enough to have families of their own, but since my Province is the Future I've had stunted growth, and I've had to endure ridicule from my annoying old sister. Urd thinks she's so hot that she can snub me as the runt of the family. But one of these days I'm going to catch up and then I'll show her! I'll be the grown up one and she'll just be an Old, Old lady."

"Hey, Ranma-kun!" he heard a familiar voice hail to him, "Who's the new Jailbait?"

"Ryomi-chan?" Ranma turned around, seeing the tomboyish younger sister of Ryoga in her school uniform, accompanied by a few of her fellow Middle School classmates.

"Hmph, a Half-Oni," Skuld eyed the other girl with a sniff, "How quaint."

"What was that?" Ryomi stalked up and saw the girl with the facial markings, "You want to say that to my face, God-Breath?"

"No thank you," Skuld replied, folding up her portable keyboard, "I've gotten what I needed here, and I'm much too mature to get into squabbles with Babies."

"Babies?" Ryomi bristled, balling a fist.

"See you around, Ranma-kun," Skuld stood up and then stepped backwards onto the Koi pond. But rather than splash in and get wet she instead vanished into a circle of light that opened up to receive her, and then she vanished utterly, leaving a frustrated Ryomi in her wake.

"Who the hell was that, Big Bro?" she demanded.

"Ah…just a friend," Ranma was glad to know that at least one Cat-Fight could be postponed for the day, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, just some classmates of mine that I thought I'd bring home so we could hang out and do homework together," Ryomi said, "Why?"

"Homework?" Ranma blinked, "Ah…wait…you mean…in your room?"

"Yeah, where else did you think I meant?" Ryomi frowned, "In the dojo?"

"Ah…that…might be a bit of a problem…" Ranma winced.

"Problem?" Ryomi blinked, "What problem?"

"Well…" Ranma wondered how best to put it, "We had a couple of girls over, and they got kinda wild in a brawl and…"

Ryomi looked shocked, and then she left her friends and went charging across the yard, disappearing as she passed through the partition fold by which she entered the zone where her mother's illusions held sway.

And then a few seconds later he heard her cry out, "MOOOOOMMMM!"

"What?" Ranma heard Atsuko's voice through the muffled folds of that curtain, "It's not done yet. Come back after I've fixed things…"

Ranma turned an apologetic look at Ryomi's confused looking classmates, "Ah…she's going to be a few minutes. Maybe you'd like some tea and stuff. Ah…Peorth-chan?"

"Already on it, Ranma-kun," the goddess answered, smiling like the charming hostess that she was at the young girls, who seemed mildly startled at her appearance, "Would you like some tea and rice cakes, girls? I could whip up some lemonade if you give me a few more minutes."

One of the trio of girls asked, "Is Ryomi-san going to be all right?"

"She sounds pretty upset," another girl said, referring to the muffled sounds of shouting and cursing coming through the dimensional curtain.

"Oh, she'll be fine, Cheri," Peorth assured, "Girls your age just go through these adjustment stages in your development. It's perfectly ordinary."

Ryomi appeared once again and said, "You, Big Brother!"

"Huh, me?" Ranma asked.

"What did these two girls look like?" Ryomi snarled, "The ones who made a mess of my house, not to mention my room?"

"Ah…well…" Ranma started to explain.

"Fine, you're coming with me," Ryomi walked up to him and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Huh?" Ranma tried to shake her off but discovered her grip was only slightly less firm than that of Ryoga, "But why do I have to…?"

"Because you know what they look like and I don't," she snapped as he was all but dragged out of the yard, "And when I find them I'm gonna demand they pay me for my CD collection! I swear, if anything else got busted I'm taking it out of their hides!"

"Ah…well…" Ranma responded with some reluctance.

"Just go already, Son-in-law," Peorth urged, "And see to it that you and Ryo-chan get back in time for supper. After all, you know it's dangerous for a young girl like that to be out on the streets and in her current state of mind."

"Oh…yeah, right," Ranma conceded, realizing that they might potentially run into muggers, and if that happened he was going to have to protect them from Ryomi, who did not sound as though she were in a mood to go easy on them at the moment.

"See you guys later, study will have to wait!" Ryomi absently called out over her shoulder as she left her three friends following her with their eyes before as one they turned back to Peorth.

"Just a phase?" one of them asked.

"And that guy…was that…Saotome Ranma?" a second asked.

"And did you just call him Son-in-law?" the third inquired with an incredulous expression.

"Is anyone in the mood for some rice balls?" Peorth responded in answer to their queries, knowing that she would have to stall for time until these girls decided to leave, or Ryomi got back to reclaim them. But at any event giving a straight answer to their questions would not be a good idea since, as a Goddess, lying for her was never a good option…

"Man, what a mess," said Watasu Yosho as he scanned the streets outside of his office building, "Looks like a war broke out or something. Any idea what it was about?"

"No idea, Boss," said Keiken Yutaka, "Some of the guys say they saw a couple of teenaged girls getting into a fight, only they were tossing stuff around like they were throwing out last year's fashion nightmares. I kinda wonder if they were tossing a few cups down before they said that."

"Hey, who knows with kids these days?" Watasu shrugged, "Teenagers…no respect for traditions. They probably were feuding over some boy they both like. Saw a lot of that when I was a younger guy, about your age, in fact. Those were the days, I tell ya…"

"Good times, huh, Boss?" Yutaka asked.

"Good times and bad," Watasan replied, "It was back when I was just starting out with the family, shortly after I got my first tattoo. Thought I had it made in those days, and I was willing to do anything to climb up the ladder. I thought I'd go as far as I could, all the way to the top. And then I met those guys and everything changed."

"Change like how, Boss?" Yutaka asked.

Watasu sighed, "We called 'em by a lot of names, but the one that took was the Nerima Wrecking Crew. A couple of guys, just punks…martial artists they called themselves. Street brawlers. Thought they were the above average Jo on the street 'cause they were too good to use regular weapons. And that Demon they called their Master…he was the worst by far. Swagger into a place, eat up all the food, never pay their bills, skip town when folks started to object…"

"That's what our boys do a lot of the time," Yutaka pointed out.

"Yeah, but not like this," Watana shuddered, "The Punks were nothing…good fighters, but that's about it. But their Master…he's somebody you wouldn't wanna mess with. And those girls…"

"Girls?" Yutaka asked in surprise.

"Nice looking but Harpies from Hell if you tried to cross blades with them. They were scarier than the boys, especially that Oni girl, Atsuko the Breaker. Not too bright upstairs but stronger than an ox…and about as inteligent. Then there was that Ninja chef lady, the Purple haired Amazon, and the Samurai chick who was always smiling. Worst of the bunch, though, was Kimiko. That lady could mess you up nine ways from Saturday. When she hit you it hurt, and she always knew to hit in a sensitive place, if you know what I'm saying."

"You sound almost like you admire them, Boss," Yutaka marveled, having only heard echoes and rumors about the ladies to whom his employer was referring.

"Yeah, maybe I did kinda think they was worth a second look," Watana smiled, "Maybe a third and a fourth one. But when them around who needed Gojiro, know what I'm saying?"

"So, whatever happened to those ladies?" Yutaka asked.

"Who knows?" Watana shrugged, "They got married and settled down. Things quieted a bunch once that happened. And good luck to the guys who had to wake up every morning with those girls looking at them every morning. Might be good for the first year or two, but you know what happens when they become wives," he gave the younger man a knowing look.

"Yeah, guess I do, Boss," Yutaka conceded, "Of course my wife and me are still in the early phase where things are still romantic."

"Things cool off over time," Watana said, "And then they nag you and want to know where you've been at night and every little thing gets blown out of proportion. They accuse you of stuff you can't deny because it'd involve having to tell them more about the business than you want them to know. And they worry about you when you're on business trips, and you worry about them for the same reason…"

"Any regrets?" Yutaka asked.

"None worth mentioning," Watana replied, "Might have wanted to take a tumble with those girls, but it wasn't worth my life. I'm just glad my wife never picked up an interest in long, sharp pointy objects."

"Amen to that," Yutaka affirmed.

"Still…" he frowned, "I remember stuff about the old days. For example, there was this one lady, she definitely left a bad impression on me. Her name was some foreign sounding thing like Sybil, or Psyloch, or something weird like that. I don't mind saying there was something about her that scared the living hell out of me. Like when she was smiling and it wasn't funny. And she was somebody you definitely did not cross without regretting it afterwards…if there was an afterwards."

"Who was she?" Yutaka asked.

"Beats the hell out of me," Watana replied, "Of course she had a weakness of her own. This guy she knew…I think he was her husband. Tall, nice looking, built like a bronze god, but dumb as a block of wood and with no sense of directions whatso…"

There was a hasty knock at the door to his office, and Yutaka asked, "What is it? The Boss is busy."

"Sir, there's a guy downstairs," the voice on the other side of the wood paneled door said, "I think you'd better see him."

"A guy?" Watana started to ask when the door itself suddenly fell inward as though knocked loose from its frame by a battering ram.

"Ooops…sorry about that," said a very tall and broad shouldered man who ducked low under the frame while walking in with complete disregard of the fact that about a half a dozen men in silk kimonos were clinging to him as though attempting to tackle him down by sheer weigth of numbers.

"Boss, we're sorry!" one of the men said as he clung to the waist of the huge burly fellow with long black hair tied back in a pony tail by a tiger striped bandana.

"We can't budge him!" another grunted, "He's too big!"

"And strong!" winced a third of the men draped from the body of the burly black haired giant.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Yutaka asked, "What are you letting this Mug see the boss for?"

"We tried to stop him, honest!" another of the men pleaded in desperation, "But he broke our swords like they were toothpicks!"

"My knife bent double in his guts!" complained a fifth.

"He ain't human!" the sixth man whined, "I want my Mommie!"

"I'm really sorry about this," the tall man in question said with a sheepish smile, "I told them I was lost and just needed some directions, and I've been trying not to hurt them, I really have."

"Six of you can't show this guy to the exit?" Yutaka asked, "Boss, I'm really sorry if I…Boss? Watana-sama?"

"You-ah…" Watana was a s white as the proverbial sheet,

"Here, I'll do it," Yutaka reached into his kimono and pulled out an automatic pistol, cocked and readied it, only to feel the hand of his employer on his arm.

"Don't shoot him, you idiot!" Watana all but screamed, "You'll just make him angry!"

"Say what?" Yutaka blinked, wondering if he were hearing that right.

"Hey, you look kind of familiar," the giant said with a puzzled expression, "Have we met somewhere before?"

"NO!" Watana's voice cracked, but he coughed, swallowed, and managed to get control as he said, "No way, never met before, never saw you before in my life."

"Oh," the giant seemed to accept that with little problem.

"What do you…" Watana coughed again, then tried more reasonably "I mean…what can I do for you…Sir?"

"I just need some directions, please," the burly man ignored the six men attempting to budge him by their efforts and looked down at a worn piece of paper that looked like it might, at one time, been a post card as he said, "The Tendo dojo…do you know where that is?"

"That place?" Watana's swallow was audible, and his voice sounded a bit high as he said, "Sure. Guys. Leave off the nice gentlemen. That's an order."

The six men who were making no progress glanced at one another they collectively shrugged and let go of the giant. They stepped to the side, trying to put as much distance as they could while maintaining what dignity that they were able, but all of them looked like they wanted to grab some kind of weapon, if only to ward off the dangerous beast in their midst, who was ignoring them completely.

"Kobana," Watana said as calmly as he was able, "Go find a map and write some directions, and then show this nice gentleman to the front door, and wish him well."

"Ah…sure thing, Boss," the thug in question replied, looking from the giant to his boss and wondering if it would be worth his life to wonder if there were any type of a connection.

"That's awfully nice of you," the giant said, "I told your friends I just wanted some directions to find my way to the Tendo dojo."

"Yeah, sounds reasonable to me," Watana said, "Any reason in particular? Not that it's any of my business.

"I was told that was where my daughter's been staying for the past couple of months," the giant said, "This nice old lady said she was living there with her family, so I thought I'd look them up."

Yutaka had thought his boss looked pale before, but now he was afraid that his Oboyun was about to have a heart attack as the older man said, "Ah…yeah…family…nothing like it Good luck with that."

"Thank you, you've been most kind," the giant said and then turned around and headed out the doorway that was now very much open.

Watana snapped out of his state and said, "See he leaves, and don't try and stop him! And for Kami's sake, if any of you messes with that big galloot again it won't just be a finger I'll collect!"

Yutaka turned to his employer and asked, "Who was that guy? He looked like a bum, or some hermit from the mountains?"

"That guy," Watana gulped, "Is the one guy none of the Families ever wanna mess with. In fact the Obuyan got a standing rule that we leave him well the hell alone, and anybody associated with him. It's why we also never mess with the Tendo place no matter what trouble we get coming out of their dojo."

"But he didn't seem all that dangerous," Yutaka said.

"That's 'cause we lucked out and caught him in a good mood," Watana shuddered, "Believe me, you never wanna see that guy when he gets angry.

"Boss," one off the lower ranking men timidly asked, "Was that…was he…I mean…?"

"Yeah, that guy," Watana murmured faintly, and when he said the name even Yutaka felt like fainting, "That was…Hibiki…Razor…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Carte Blanche Destructive Capabilities: shadowmane

Are things coming to a boil in Nerima, or is this just the low simmer to oblivion with the pressure cooker of Fate about to blow like a spent fuel reactor? Stay tuned for this and other bad puns of questionable taste in: "Factless Figures," or, "Weapons of Math Obstruction."

Be there!

x

_._,_._


	53. Chapter 53

Tsundere53

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Where are we going, Valka?" Skryai asked of her other self.

"Anywhere," Valka snapped, "Just as long as it's away from this place!

"I know it must seem like the sort of establishment that a respectable Witch wouldn't be caught dead at," the falcon said, earning a few questioning looks from the diners at their tables, and the waitresses, (who otherwise seemed more distracted by Valka than the talking falcon on her shoulder). "But consider where we are! We're not even supposed to be on our own home plane of reality…"

"I don't care!" Valka snapped, "The more time I spend around that Woman the less sure I am that I will be able to escape from the snare that she has lain over me. And I won't abide by these other women who seem to look upon me as though I were the one who should be on the menu!"

"Yeah, I can see how that must be awkward," Skryai gulped as she spotted a roasted chicken being carried on a platter nearby, "But are you sure you know the way out of here?"

"It's this way," Valka declared, pushing her way past a double set of curtains and stepped out of the lobby area, only to find themselves in a kitchen area where men and women were busy working on various meals that were being prepared for the customers. And at the sight of this Valka faltered and amended, "Or…possibly not…"

"Yes?" a very handsome young man with green colored hair and wearing a chef's apron said politely, "Can I help you, lady?"

"Who are you?" Valka looked the man up an down, momentarily taken aback by his handsome good looks.

"I'm Midori Wulf," he said with a rakish smile as he looked her up and down, obviously very appreciative of her beauty, "Is there something that I can do to…help you?"

Valka suddenly perceived the intent behind his question and was shocked that such a young man would have such graphically sensuous descriptions of her in his mind, which included some pretty vivid images of what he would want to do with her in a carnal sense of the term. He was not overly aggressive about it but clearly assumed that his masculine interests would meet with her approval. And his thoughts clearly implied that her willing participation was desirable in these acts. A necessary component for his own enjoyment.

But still and all it stunned her to feel the weight of his emotions impact upon her mind, and though much of what she sensed intrigued her the bulk of it frightened her as well.

"So her response was a stiff rebuke, "Not hank you. I will be letting myself out, please."

"Whoah, shot down again, eh Little Brother?" one of the brown haired female chefs smiled, "Hi, I'm Kuonji Ryoma. If you're looking for the exit it's in the opposite direction, back across the hall and to your left."

"Thank you…but I would rather not go that way," Valka thought a moment then said, "Do you have a place that is open to the sky?"

"Sure," Wulf said, not seeming to be all that offended by her rejection of his advances as he pointed towards the back exit and said, "We have a garden area just behind the kitchen, but…"

"Thank you," Valka said primly, turning and walking across a floor that had peculiar sponge-like matting, which made her briefly regret the fact that it was her natural inclination to be barefoot as there was no telling what strange substances she might be stepping over in her hast to be quit of that place.

"Hey!" the girl named Ryoma called out to her, "That's not for the outside public! Only family members are supposed to…!"

"Which way did she go?" asked Ranko as she suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Ranko-chan?" Wulf asked.

"When did you get back?" Ryoma wondered.

"Never mind that-Valka! Don't go that way!" Ranko called out.

But her appearance made Valka hasten to push on past the curtain leading to a hidden door, and then she pushed on out before the redhead could catch up with her, intending to use her powers to take to the sky so as to make an aerial escape from her entrapment.

But once she emerged out into what these people had described as a "Garden" she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief at the sight with which she was confronted.

Three girls, all completely naked, were in the grip of something monstrous and indescribably inhuman. Writhing multi-limbed tentacles were holding them suspended in the air, one of them inverted with limbs probing their most intimate orifices as they struggled helplessly in the grip of this obscenity. And the sounds that they were making were such that it almost seemed as if they were screaming in agony as the monster was in the process of devouring their essence.

For a few seconds Valka was too stunned to know what to make of this whole nightmarish tableau, but then she snapped to alertness and summoned up her bow and arrows, which flowed into her hands as the wood naturally shaped itself in accordance with her will. She knocked an arrow ans drew back, intending to engage in rapid release, when all at once she heard a voice cry out from behind her:

"NO WAIT! STOP! DON'T DO THAT, VALKA!"

She let the arrow fly, but to her dismay Ranko plucked it out of the air. She whirled around and threw her arms up, saying, "Don't do it! It's not what it looks like!"

"Get out of my way?" Valka drew another arrow and knocked it into place, drawing back and aiming the tip right at the redhead, "Or the next one I unleash on you!"

Ranko did not flinch but put down her arms and said, "Look, I know you have reason to distrust me, maybe even dislike me. But you don't have any idea what's going down here, and if you but in you'll make a mess of things. Trust me on that…you don't want to get into this thing."

"But those girls…" Valka asked, only to hear a shuddering cry of mutual ecstasy coming from the three girls still clutched by the multi-appendaged creature, and a wave of shimmering light that emanated outward in all directions.

To her shock the wave of emotion and thought energy that bathed the whole area was not the death cry of misery and agony that she was anticipating but rather a cry of mutual joy that almost knocked her off her feet, and she cringed inwardly as her body shuddered reflexively in sympathetic resonance.

And for all that she wanted tio deny it, the feelings that assaulted her senses were a good kind of feeling that made her loins ache and her nipples harden as if from pure reflex. She gasped and staggered backwards, to be caught up by Ranko, who had managed to brush aside the bow and arrow without taking injury to grip her by the shoulders and hold her steady until the sensations had gully passed.

And then past the swirl of completely alien emotions that filled her being she heard the redheaded girl say, "Are you all right? I'm so sorry…I didn't want to expose you to any of this, but…"

"What…what happened?" she looked up, only to gape with wide eyes as the trio of girls whom she had thought to be victims of an attack were now standing on the ground and smiling her way while turning to a fearsome looking creature who looked something like a Minotaur, who was also looking at her, albeit rather smugly.

"Hey, Ranko, who's the new talent?" one of the girls asked, a green haired strumpet who seemed positively brazen in her nudity.

"She dresses nice but she seems awfully shy for a date of yours," chuckled the black haired girl beside her, who then turned to the shaggy beast towering over them and said, "Same time next week, Big Guy?"

"Hey, you girls always give great service," the creature said with gruff good humor.

"Always with a smile," said the brown haired girl as she waved at the huge monster, "Don't be a stranger, and bring a buddy with you next time so we can get more action."

"Sure thing, Price," the huge creature said before stepping to the side and vanishing as the curtain of reality shimmered and distorted. And then the creature totally vanished.

"W-W-what…was that?" Valka asked.

"He's from a race known as the Shikima," Ranko explained, "And, believe it or not, he's a Customer…or was one, before you almost crashed the party."

"A Customer…" Valka replied, and then she sagged in Ranko's arms, fainting from delayed and pent up excitement.

"How cute," said the green haired girl, walking up to examine the girl more tightly, "She's totally your type."

"Lay off, Thorn," Ranko said as she gathered Valka into her arms, "She's been through a lot in one day, and I'm just surprised that she's lasted this long."

"Sounds like she needs a break," said the dark haired girl, "You'd better take her to one of our guest rooms."

"I intend to do that very thing, Rose," Ranko said as she walked through the garden with Valka in her arms, even as the falcon hovered around her like a worried child fretting over her mother, and the red furred cat trotted dutifully at her side.

"Hey, what's with the Pussy?" asked the third girl with the short brown hair.

"Long story, Price-chan," Ranko called over her shoulder, "I'll tell you all about it…later…"

"That should be quite a story," Thorn looked at her sisters, and all three of them gave conspiratorial looks and silently turned and followed after Ranko…

Peorth sat quietly in the middle of the dojo and sensed that activities gathering around her home were moving in their usual orbit. So she calmly composed herself and then said, "Cheri…are you present?"

There in Astral relief she saw the projected image of her own face framed by a different hairstyle and mode of dress, and with her own voice she heard the calm reply, "I am here, Goddess. What is your pleasure?"

"I didn't hear you voice your opinion to the good news we both just received," Peorth replied, "I'm wondering if you might care now to commune with me now."

"Well, if you expect me to object then I must disappoint you," Silk replied with a smile, "I knew the risks when I encouraged you to use our body in pursuit of a relationship with Soun-kun. And it would be hypocritical for me to object now that our union has proven fruitful."

Peorth scowled, "Why do I feel as if you've somehow entrapped me into having this baby?"

"Certainly not," her Chinese counterpart replied, "But I knew how strong your feelings were, and how you have felt cheated of your place as a mother by your forcible absence from this household. Now something that even Kami-Sama cannot deny binds you to the Tendo family beyond even his sour-faced disapproval."

"A-hah," Peorth said skeptically, "So you're saying you did this for my own good?"

"Consider it a tribute to our mutual affection for a man we both have cause to favor," Silk replied, "I'm not objecting to allowing you the use of my body…just as long as I get to time share. And when you make love it really is the both of us sharing the warmth of a man in the same body."

"Now that I did not need to be reminded of, Cheri," Peorth frowned, "You know that this is only temporary. Sooner or later Kami-sama will relent and allow us to separate, and then I will go back to Heaven and you will be left to carry the load that we have created between us."

"And how long is that likely to happen?" Silk inquired, "How long does it usually take the Lord of Heaven to change His mind about something?"

"Ah…" Peorth winced slightly, "Okay… maybe that will take a bit longer than nine months to happen…but still…"

"You are afraid of making the commitment," Silk said, "Of feeling the young life growing inside of our body and forming ties with yet another child, just as you felt and still feel for Akane. Afraid because if the emotional investment is too deep and you are forced to separate…it could be twice as painful as the last time. Because this time you would have had a hand in creating that life."

Peorth paled, "Yes…" she looked away, "That is exactly what I am afraid of."

"And with good cause," Silk replied, "But I feel confident that you will have nothing to fear in that respect this time around. You may have been trapped in my body but there was a purpose in all our actions. I was not, of course, consulted in advance, but as a Lore Master…I feel the currents of destiny flow around us. I believe you will be there when the time comes to bring our young son into this world…"

"A son?" Peorth reacted with a start.

"Soun has only had daughters until now," Silk remarked, then pondered, "Why do you suppose that is? Law of averages at least should have had one or two boys to break up the monotony. Not that I am complaining since I happen to favor girls myself. But still…"

"A son," Peorth said softly, "Soun and I…and you…are going to have a boy."

"I believe that I just said that," Silk smirked, "So…in a very real sense Akane will have a little brother who will share in essence the residual elements that come from being nurtured by a Goddess."

Peorth thought about that, "I suppose I should consult with my daughters…all three of them. Kasumi and Nabiki may not be mine directly, but Akane is certainly affected by having a boy under the same roof."

"And Soun?" Peorth smiled, "How long will it be before you share with him the good news?"

"I think I will wait until he recovers from the last surprise," Peorth smiled, "But when I catch him in a good mood I will be certain to spring it upon him."

"Of course the boy will be special in other ways," Silk smiled, "I know about those special modifications that you made to our body. That is going to affect his development in a lot of rather interesting ways."

"Oh…yeah…you do have a point there," Peorth considered the point, then paused to remark, "Do you think this might have something to do with Hippolyta's granddaughter showing up here in Nerima?"

"You mean as an example of what could happen without proper parental supervision?" Silk shrugged, "It's a possibility."

Peorth frowned, "Meaning that I'm going to have to make a few phone calls to clear up a few loose points. And look up my so-called friends and thank them for setting me up. Just what I deserve for trusting an Archmage, an Oni and a colleague who plays practical jokes for a living."

"You're not really sorry that any of this happened, are you?" Silk inquired.

Peorth frowned but said, "A Goddess cannot lie…and you already know the answer to that question."

"That's good," Silk smiled, "Because you can have the fun of being in the delivering room when the time comes to bring our son into the world and I will sit back and offer you encouragement…from a reasonably safe distance."

Her chuckle faded out, along with her image, and Peorth just sighed and said, "What have I done to deserve this…?" she hastily glanced skyward and added, "That was just rhetorical. You know I don't expect a detailed answer…"

"So, what are you gonna do when you meet up with Managi-san and Daitokuji-san?" Ranma asked of his adoptive half sister.

"I dunno," Ryomi snarled, "Give them a piece of my mind, maybe. I had all my stuff in that room, and if Mom can't reconstitute it from its fragments I'm gonna have to have it replaced! I mean, Mom's illusions are good, but stuff she creates are only as permanent as the spells she crafts to paste the molecules together. So I'm gonna have some words with those guys and demand that they do something to make it up to me!"

Ranma could understand the younger girl's fit of wrath and was glad that he was dealing with Ryomi instead of her older brother. Ryoga's temper was something like a force of nature when it was unleashed, and while the younger girl was volatile and quick to anger she at least could be reasoned with most of the time. And she only got mad over things that seemed worth getting mad about, and she rarely blamed other people for her problems unless they really deserved it.

"So…what are you thinking you might have lost?" Ranma asked.

"All my spare clothes for one thing," Ryomi replied,

"Clothes?" Ranma asked, surprised to think that she wore anything other than the usual tank top and shorts that she always seemed to be wearing around the house. And the one school uniform that she put on whenever she attended Middle School.

"And most of my underwear," Ryomi continued, "And my Manga books, and my collectibles, and stuff I've been picking up as souvenirs while me and Mom traveled all around the country…not to mention other parts of the planet…"

"You must have gotten to see some pretty interesting stuff," Ranma said, realizing as she spoke that he had not spent all that much time with the younger girl before now, "You Hibiki's getting around like you do…"

"Is that a crack, Bro?" Ryomi asked, "You want me to say something about Saotomes and the way you guys draw girlfriends like bees are drawn to honey?"

Ranma winced, "I wish you wouldn't. It ain't like I try to get them to fall for me. It's like Pop and his girlfriends…and I hope nobody ever explains to me what makes him so popular with girls like your Mom."

"Don't look at me for that one," Ryomi snorted, "I guess maybe it's not what you do so much as what you don't do. You don't act like a drooling jerk. You're not a creep or a hormone crazed pervert, and because you turn into a girl you actually know how it feels when guys hit on a girl, and you shy away from doing what other guys do to try and attract attention."

"You think that's it?" Ranma blinked, "I try and be nice and girls appreciate it?"

"That and you don't act like you're too eager," Ryomi said, "That's a real turn-off by the way. Acting like you're in too much of a hurry. Girls like a guy who'll take them seriously, not just assume that we'll fall for your charms or take it for granted that you're Kami's gift to everything female. Some girls do like a guy who's full of himself, but most know the difference between confidence and arrogance."

"There's a difference?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah," Ryomi said, "Take fighting for example. Unlike most guys you are as good as you think you are. For anybody who goes up against you it'd be a surprise to find out that they aren't."

"Oh," Ranma tried to think about that then said, "You mean jerks like that guy, Taro?"

"Exactly," Ryomi said, "Or Mousse. Or that Kuno guy…what a wacko! He actually makes his sister, your girlfriend, seem normal."

"Hey, Kodachi ain't that bad," Ranma defended.

"You think so because she talked you and Kasumi into the sack together," Ryomi said, "If I had a girlfriend like that she could be as loony as a toon and I'd love her to bits. Of course I'm not yet that far along in any of my relationships just yet…" she said, clearing her throat a bit as if to avoid the subject of whether or not she was still a virgin.

"So, you after guys or girls?" Ranma asked, marveling at himself and the way he asked that question without it seeming the least bit weird or abnormal.

"Haven't decided," Ryomi said, "I wanna feel like the first time I fall for somebody it's going to be magic. I don't wanna prejudice things by guessing in advance which way my switch gets flipped. I think its chemistry and what works on a one-to-one basis. Or a four-to-one basis in your case."

"You know, looking back I don't even know how I did that," Ranma said, "It seemed when I first came to this place that me and Kasumi just…clicked together. Then Kodachi came around…and Ukyo…and I found out that Nabiki was also interested. Then Kaori dumped me for Ryoga," he frowned, "I'm not saying I'm sorry that happened, but…"

"Yeah, don't go there," Ryomi said, "Ryo-kun's happy, so let's leave it at that. At least he isn't going around swearing to take bloody revenge on you. Probably thinks he already has and…well…he's got a girl, so that makes me happy."

"Guuess I'll have to be satisfied with that," Ranma said, "And things could be worse. Like if Shampoo and Akane hadn't found each other and got me off the hook with the Amazons…"

"Your luck is a thing to be amazed at, Big Brother," Ryomi said, "Way you're going at it I half expect any time now that you're gonna turn me into an Auntie before I even get to High School."

"Ah…well…" Ranma winced.

"Huh?" Ryomi stopped dead in her tracks and whirled on him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah…well…" Ranma smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

Ryomi blinked, "You're kidding! You mean…you nailed one?"

"Um…kinda," Ranma squirmed.

Ryomi started to smile, "Outstanding! Which one was it, Big Bro?"

"Mmm…well…" Ranma fidgeted.

"Kasumi, I'll bet it was Kasumi!" Ryomi stabbed a finger at his chin, "I'm right, aren't I? Yeah, Kasumi ws born to be a momma. She'll be a great Mom, I just know it…"

"Yeah, well…I know she will be," Ranma said, "And you're right. Kasumi's…really special."

"Huh?" Ryomi looked puzzled, "What's that supposed to mean? Don't tell me…you got another of them pregnant besides her?"

"Yeah, I…"

"Kodachi," Ryomi sniffed, "That'll give her bragging rights, but she's been asking for it, so I guess that's not surprising…"

"Yeah, 'Dachi looked like she was gonna bust a gut from smiling," Ranma noted, "We were kinda talking about it…along with the other girls…"

"Oh gawd," Ryomi's expression drained of color, "Don't tell me…"

"Tell you what?" Ranma asked.

"All four of them?" Ryomi asked, and when Ranma's face gave the game away she said, "I don't believe you! What are you, some kind of living Sperm Bank or something? No way can a guy get that lucky going four for four!"

"Hey, it's not like I was trying…" Ranma pleaded.

"You weren't even trying?" Ryomi said, "That's even more appalling! Dude, there are guys who try for years to knock up a girl, and you nailed four of them at once?"

"Shhh!" Ranma hastily glanced around at the passers by who were giving them odd looks, "Keep it down! I think they didn't quite hear you on the other side of town…"

"I thought you were the guy who didn't give a rats ass about his reputation," Ryomi said.

"Well…yeah…but the way you're putting it," Ranma said, "It makes me sound like I'm some kind of a creep."

"More like the Luckiest guy in all of Japan," Ryomi turned away, "Or maybe the unluckiest. So…how are you gonna support four kids on the way? Not on that modest salary they pay you at school to be their hotshot Truant officer?"

"That's discipline enforcer," Ranma said, "And yeah…I was kind of wondering about that myself."

"Well…with somebody like Nabiki on your side I'm sure you'll figure something out," Ryomi said, "Or Ukyo…she actually runs a business. And you teach classes at the Dojo, and those self-defense courses at that clinic. So I guess you're better prepared to be a family man than most guys I could mention."

"Like Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"I'm worried about our mutual brother, Big Dude," Ryomi said, "He's got his share of faults but he's really a sweet guy. Of course Kaori's loaded so I guess there's nothing to worry about on that end. But still…"

"Hey, you know something?" Ranma asked, "I just realized…you're a pretty sharp girl, and not just for your age either."

"Took you this long to figure that out?" Ryomi smirked, "And for what it's worth you're not as bad as some people think you are yourself."

"Thanks a lot," Ranma said with a wry look.

"Hey, I'm smarter than my mother and my brother put together," Ryomi said, "Which I admit doesn't set the bar all that high…"

"You mother ain't all that bad," Ranma assured, deciding for himself that he really did like his little sister.

"So…what are these two girls who wrecked my house look like again?" Ryomi asked.

"Hey, you don't really think we're just gonna run into them like-hah?" Ranma blinked, then said, "I don't believe it! That's her!"

"Her?" Ryomi whirled around, "Her who?"

"The redhead crossing the street over there," Ranma said, cupping his hands and calling out, "HEY, AIKO-CHAN!"

Ryomi caught sight of a flash of crimson hair and saw a girl who was crossing a street whirl around abruptly and look back in their direction. Unfortunately that caused the girl to stop dead in her tracks right in the middle of the street as a large bus came rounding the bend, heading directly at her. Which prompted her to call out, "HEY, WATCH OUT!"

Alison had been too caught up in her thoughts about Beatrice to pay much attention to her surroundings, but when she heard the voice of the guy she had met earlier she turned around and looked, seeing him in the company of a short looking wiry girl with a headband dressed in a school uniform…

"Who started shouting something else at her, and with her sensitive hearing she heard the warning at the same time as she heard the screech of tires skidding on asphalt.

She whirled in time to see the bus bearing down on her, which caused a momentary panic, but not in the same sense as might be true of other people. She knew full well that she could survive a direct impact with the bus, but was not as certain if the bus could withstand a direct impact with her. And so, in the space of a split second she came to a resolution.

Knowing that she and Beatrice had been responsible for enough vehicular damage in one day, she resolved to use her energies to minimizing the damages by extending her power through her hands into the bus. Her power flowed through her arms and legs as she eased up and started peddling backwards while feeling the flow reach out to engulf the entire bus and every occupant within it.

Ranma had started running forward with Ryomi at his side but they knew that the distance was such that they would not be able to get there in time to make a difference. So imagine their surprise when they saw the bus draw to a halt with only a mild lurch as the redhead managed to stop it without crushing the cab or even doing much worse than leave her hand prints in the front fender.

Once the bus came to a halt Alison let go and moved around to the front door, at which point she pulled it open and called in, "Is everybody all right in here?"

The Driver looked too stunned to say anything. He was looking dead ahead as though to convince himself that what he had just seen had not actually happened.

But inside a timid voice said, "Ah…yeah…we seem to be…somehow…just barely…"

"That's good," Alison said, "Hey, be careful turning a corner next time, Guy. If you don't sound the horn or something you could wind up in an accident." She turned around and looked at Ranma then said lopsidedly, "Thanks for the warning. That could have been bad if they hit me. Somebody might have gotten hurt real bad."

"Ah…sure," Ranma said, "But…my little sister here is the one who warned you. Ah…Ryomi…you had something to say to Managi-san?"

"Yeah," Ryomi said, then gushed, "That was so COOL! You stopped that bus without hurting anybody! You must be some kind of a Super Hero!"

"Huh?" Alison blinked, "No, ah…well…my mom and Dad are superheroes. But I'm not really cut out for the family business…"

"Sure could have fooled me," Ranma said, "How'd you do that without hurting anybody?"

"Oh, that?" Alison asked, "A little trick I learned from my Dad. It's called Touch Telekinesis. Basically it's how he can pick up a heavy object without it falling apart in his hands. You just extend a little of your power into whatever you touch and the molecules are held together…or, in this case, the passengers stay in their seats and don't go flying. It's kind of like giving them seat belts and airbags without their even knowing about it."

"That is so awesome!" Ryomi said, "You've gotta teach me how to do that, Big Sister! Whenever I pick up something like that I tend to rip it apart, which upsets Mom a lot 'cause it's what she used to do in the old days…"

"Ah…huh?" Alison replied, seeing the big-eyed look of an instant fan shining on her with admiration.

Ranma had always been amazed at how fickle normal girls could be (not like him since he was still a guy even while in girl form, of course) but to see the way Ryomi's mood had totally flipped around even took his breath away for a few seconds. But he managed to say, "About your room, Sis?"

"Oh, yeah," Ryomi instantly snapped back to the present, "I'm still annoyed with you and that other girl because you destroyed my house and wrecked my room and stuff. And I'm hoping you've got a good insurance policy, because if anything valuable got broke I'm gonna want some compensation."

"Oh…ah…" Alison rubbed the back of her head, then glanced around at the crowd of people staring at her and said, "Maybe we should take this somewhere else?"

"Sure," Ranma said as they turned around and started to walk together. And as they walked he made a point of studying the redhead's face carefully, sensing her mood before cautiously asking, "So…how'd it work out for you and Daitokuji?"

Alison's expression fell and she glanced down, "I wish you hadn't asked me that. And I was just starting to improve my mood…"

"That bad, huh?" Ranma said as they started to walk away from the bus.

"No, worse," Alison said, "What am I going to do? I know Beiko…she never gives up, and when she sets her mind on something…she goes for it. For me. I mean…it's kind of real confusing…"

"Hey, I've been there, believe me," Ranma assured, glancing over his shoulder and noticing that no one else was following after them, for which he felt some relief, "Things never seem as easy in life as they are in the Comics."

"You're telling me that?" Alison said with mild incredulity, glancing to the side, "So…she's your little sister, huh? Don't see much of a resemblance."

"We're kind of related by blood," Ryomi said, "My other big brother is half brother with Ranma-kun, and they have the same father, but my father is somebody else, though I have the same mom as Ryoga-kun."

"Sounds almost like the relationship I've got with my brothers and sisters," Alison said, "My Dad had Clark and Martha with his first wife, and my mom had Hippolyta with her first husband, and then there's me and my little brother, Jonathan…"

"You've got a little brother?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention him?" Alison asked, "Of course in Japan his name is Joshiki, or J-Ko for short. And I think they named him as a reminder to me to show more common sense in my behavior. Of course if I were an only child like Beiko with her crazy history maybe I'd be as wildly obsessive as she is in making friends and kidnapping girlfriends."

"Who's this Beiko," Ryomi asked.

"My worst nightmare," Alison sighed, "And yet…the sad thing is…she's also my best friend. She's the girl I spent six months of my life fighting against almost every morning…and then the next six months we fought to protect each other's backs. And now…she wants to marry me!"

"Say what?" Ryomi blinked.

"Yeah…first she wants to kill me, then she wants to kill me with sex," Alison sighed, "And now she wants to marry me."

"Don't think I can top you on that one," Ranma said, "I know it's rough. But if she bothers you so much then you should probably transfer somewhere else and avoid her."

"Naw, she'd just follow me around wherever I go," Alison said, "And besides…it's not like I really hate her…even if she drives me nuts."

"You mean you really do like her?" Ryomi asked.

"Ah…well…" Alison glanced away, "I'd like her a lot more if she'd just leave me alone. Funny thing, though…and I really hate to admit it, but…"

"Yeah?" Ranma asked as tentatively as he was able.

"It's just…for a while there…" Alison gave him a haunted look and said, "It was like I had the old Beiko back. She hasn't been the same since that Alien revived her. I was starting to think I'd never see that look in her eyes…I mean, not that I wanted to tear up half the town just to get her back. But…"

"Whoah," Ryomi said, "You really must like that girl. You're blushing."

"What?" Alison blinked, "No I'm not! You're just imagining things…"

"Nope," Ryomi smiled, "You definitely must be in love with her…"

"I do not!" Alison protested, "I hate her! She's nuts! She won't leave me alone, she…"

Alison did not look at where she was going and ran into the guy standing directly in front of her. Much to her surprise she did not knock that fellow over.

Ranma instinctively halted in mid-step and turned to look up in some alarm. His first impression was to think that something had happened to Ryoga to make his half-brother turn into a near giant who stood a head higher than six feet tall with broad shoulders that were rippling with muscles.

But then the giant with the ponytail slowly turned around ands aid, "Oh…sorry about that. I didn't see you there."

"Hey, watch it, Buddy," Alison rubbed her forehead, wondering why it had actually hurt to impact upon the muscular back of this tall fellow, "You just stop in the middle of the road for no reason?"

"I was wondering if you could help me," the giant said, pulling up a sheet of paper and a post card, "Do you think you can tell me where I can find the Tendo dojo?"

"Hah?" Ranma asked.

But then Ryomi startled everyone by looking up in shock and saying, "Grandpa? Is…that you?"

"Grandfather?" both Alison and Ranma asked in chorus…

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said as they surveyed the extent of the devastation that lined up several city blocks that she and Akane had been following with Kuryu in tow, following the trail of destruction as it progressed beyond several damaged buildings in the Furinkan Financial district.

"Damn, I had no idea those two were this powerful," Akane remarked, "This is worse than the time your mother fought Aunt Atsuko and Umi-chan for the remote."

"Nobody appears to be badly hurt though, Momma," Kuryu sniffed the air, "I don't smell that bad odor that happens around people who get boo-boos and need to be fixed up by Auntie Kasumi and Grandmomma."

"Yeah, why is that do you think?" Akane frowned, "You'd think with this much property damage you'd see ambulances and people being carried out on stretchers…"

"Shampoo only mean challenge between girl to decide if marry," Shampoo sounded appalled, "This much, much worse than break down wall get to Airen."

"You don't need to excuse yourself, Honey," Akane said, "I know you meant well, but this is exactly why I think those Laws of yours need to be updated. At least to put in a few more clauses that lets somebody bow out without starting a tribal blood feud."

Kuryu sniffed the air again and said, "Spells like fireworks going off every where you see where a bang happened, Momma. How do you think they managed to blow so much stuff up and not hurt anyone?"

"I don't really know, Ku-chan," Akane said, "It doesn't make a lot of sense…"

"Actually it does when you think about it," they heard Beatrice remarked as they turned and found her standing to one side of an overturned vehicle, "I programmed my Akagiyama missiles to only detonate away from biological signatures indicating normal life forms. They will not detonate within three feet of a living person. Also the yield on them is too low to do much more than the superficial damage that you see."

"You?" Shampoo said, seeing the blue haired girl had reverted back to wearing a Furinkan school uniform once again, "How fight go?"

"I called it off," Beatrice sighed, looking around, "I came back to my senses in time to realize that we were doing more damage to our surroundings than we could render to each other. It always used to be like this whenever Aiko-chan and I fought…and this was something we both hoped that we had put well behind us."

"I'm surprised you hung around to survey your own handiwork," Akane noted.

"Actually I am making an assessment of the extent to the property damage," Beatrice said, "The people fled from the area in a quite sensible display of self-preservation, and the police cordoned off the area. So far all they know is that two girls fought a pitched battle that caused a lot of noise and overturned the day for the citizens of Nerima. But still…" she sighed, "In the end nothing was decided, and all of this…was for nothing."

"Shampoo think lot of something made happen," the Amazon said, "But why you quit when you want challenge girl for marriage?"

"Because I don't want Aiko to hate me by thinking that I only want her that way," Beatrice sighed, "For a moment there it was intoxicating. Fighting again, just like old times, but without the resentment, hate or malice to cloud the issue. Nothing but the pure joy of cutting loose and feeling the exhilaration of the battle. It is the closest thing to being alive that I have felt since I was revived…excluding the time when Aiko and I made love in that shuttle."

"So, you just reverted back to type and that's it?" Akane asked, "And now you go back to business as usual?"

"I appreciate your tone of irony, my friend," Beatrice smiled weakly, "But I do not need to be told that I have made a mess of things, when all I wanted was to show Aiko-chan my petition."

"I'm confused," Kuryu said, turning to Shampoo and Akane, "If fighting brought you and Mommy together, then why is the nice lady sad when she didn't lose against the other lady?"

"There win and no win, little one," Shampoo said with affection, "Is sometimes complicated, and when girl no win on first try it become much harder challenge second."

"Yes, and it may be a while before Aiko-chan will even trust me enough to accept a second challenge match for her hand," Beatrice sighed, "If only I had been better able to control myself back then. But, as I said before, this being our first time back together since the old days…"

"Let me guess," Akane said, "The nostalgia got to you, right?"

"And everyone else from the look of things," Beatrice noted, "Given the level of mayhem involved even I am amazed that no one else was hurt. Amazed and grateful, though I cannot help but think of all the previous times when this sort of thing tended to happen and we were not so lucky about it. Of course the first time was in the middle of an Interplanetary war, but…"

"Interplanetary war?" Akane blinked.

"Yes, well…you wouldn't remember that anyway," Beatrice said evasively, "Afterwards they tended to show up and make everyone forget…"

"Who they?" Shampoo wondered.

"They don't exist," Beatrice said, "At least not officially. But they come in, tidy up, clean up minds, rearrange memories, concoct alternative explanations, doctor or eliminate hard evidence, and then vanish into the background like stage hands carefully choreographing a play. And all for the greater good, or so they tell themselves, though of late I have tended to wonder…"

"I don't get you," Akane said, "You mean to say that there are people who show up and cover up the evidence of paranormal stuff, like Alien invasions?"

"Well, the Earth has been invaded by aliens on numerous occasions, mainly during the last century at the very least," Beatrice revealed , "But after a while everyone just comes to take it in stride that a cosmically empowered world devourer such as Galactus can make frequent pit stops and no longer draw so much as a raised eyebrow in New York City. Or Gojira might destroy entire towns and cities and have it be blamed on Earthquakes, Tsunamis and the latest Concert performance by the Boy Band of the week, take your preference. And life still goes on, and people rebuild back from an Armageddon-like disaster."

"I think I remember hearing something about this on a TV program I like to watch," Akane stroked her chin, 'World's Most Unexplainable,' or something like that…"

"And yet," Beatrice said sadly, "You will still find experts who go on national television and say to your metaphorical face that it all never really happens and that you are just imagining things. That people cannot actually live on other worlds, lift objects the size of buildings, fly or move beyond the speed of sound. That things of such a nature are beyond the capabilities of ordinary mortals."

"If so much happen why people forget?" Shampoo wondered.

"On the whole human beings have to cope with the realization that there are forces out there beyond which they have no control and that are quite literally beyond their imagination," Beatrice replied. "Given all of that we all must go on with our lives it is far easier to interpret phenomenon as something ordinary and explainable in order to give back the illusion that life has solid boundaries. In this way people are able to sleep soundly at night without having to confront the terrifying prospect that their lives might be extinguished in a moment's notice, and without their so much as being able to do or say anything which might prevent it."

"You mean they'd rather have everything be mundane and ordinary?" Akane asked.

"Yes, and it is to build upon that quite human desire that the MIB shapes public opinion by a process of systematic mass hypnosis," Beatrice explained, "Since outright banishing the memories would tend to leave a lot of difficult to explain phenomenon lying around that could jog those memories back, it is far more useful to craft believable scenarios that allow people to experience rare phenomenon and still maintain their healthy defensive mechanism of skepticism and denial. In a way they inure public opinion to the bizarre and the unusual as a means of preventing wide spread panic by channeling their fears and aggressions in ways that the Powers that Be find socially useful."

"Such as?" Shampoo pondered.

Beatrice glanced up and said, "Look, in the sky! It's a bird, it's a plane!"

Where?" Akane immediately glanced around, only to catch herself and say, "What the heck am I doing?"

"It's called a conditioned reflex," Beatrice explained, "If you watch a lot of television you have absorbed subliminal messages designed to key certain areas of your brain to react in a pre-programmed channel that is designed to allow you to bifurcate your consciousness onto two parallel but mutually exclusive thought memes."

"What all that mean?" Shampoo asked.

"For example," Beatrice replied, looking at Akane, "Superman and the Green Lantern."

"Oh yeah," Akane smiled, "Those are two of my favorite American Superheroes."

"And what are your thoughts about Aliens?" Beatrice asked.

"Hey, Aliens don't really come to visit Earth…" Akane started to say, only to blink then gasp, "Say what?"

"You see?" Beatrice smiled, "Learned responses. And yet Superman is an Alien…and the Green Lantern Corps is not centered upon the planet Earth."

"Oh wow," Akane looked surprised, "I never really thought about that…"

"Or take the matter that you are living under the same roof with a woman who styles herself a Goddess," Beatrice said coyly, "Much like another favored American Superhero, one who serves with the Avengers."

"Thor?" Akane asked, slightly puzzled.

"Yes, please," Shampoo replied, shrugging herself, "Could use back rub for shoulders."

"I am not at all surprised," Beatrice smiled, "So…what do you think about humans and Goddesses living together?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure about that," Akane said, "Peorth is nice…and she's just like having Mom back. In fact…I keep finding myself addressing her as Okasan when I'm not thinking about it. Of course I don't really believe that Goddesses exist who are as nice as her and…" she blinked her eyes then scowled, "Now wait a minute…"

"People live each day surrounded by extraordinary things that their senses are tuned down so as not to perceive," Beatrice resumed, "But you live closer to the world of the Unseen than most people, and so you are more prepared than many to accept the existence of extraordinary phenomena. And even you must struggle at times to combat your inclination to doubt what you know and revert back to the illusion of what you think you know. Such as having a young daughter who does not entirely appear to my more refined senses to be herself entirely human."

"Oro?" asked Kuryu, glancing up, as if wondering if she were suddenly being included in this adult conversation.

Akane put a hand to the girl's shoulder, "She is mine. I know it's weird sounding, but in a way I did give birth to her, and she's like a part of me. And because Shampoo is also like a part of me…"

"We is family," Shampoo affirmed, "Ku-chan is Shampoo and Akane daughter."

The little girl brightened at hearing this and walked with her head a little higher on her shoulders.

"I will not pursue the matter further," Beatrice said serenely, "But belief is a powerful thing, and human beings define the limits of their own reality by accepting what they know to be true and valid. Keep that in mind in case someone tries to take away from you the integrity of your thoughts and feelings."

"Speaking from experience, I take it, Daitokuji-san?" a voice called down at them from directly overhead.

"What now?" Akane asked, shielding her eyes as she made out a large metallic object hovering in the sky directly above them,

"Aiyaa," Shampoo stepped back and urged both Akane and Kuryu to do likewise. One moment later a man-sized metallic frame touched down on the asphalt directly beside Beatrice, who hardly bat an eyelash as she turned to regard the armored figure with a cool expression.

"Cousin Anthony," she said, pronouncing the name without a Japanese inflection, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The iron figure straightened out, "I don't know what you're talking about, Daitokuji-san. I'm here as a guest of the Japanese government, speaking on behalf of your father."

"You can drop the act, Tony," Beatrice replied, shifting to English, which made it difficult for Akane to follow, "(I know that it is you in there, not some hired flunky. So my father contacted you and asked you to intervene on his behalf?)"

"(He was afraid to speak to you directly after you threatened to expose some of his dark secrets to the public)" the armored figure spoke back, then shifted into Japanese, "So…who are your friends?"

"Classmates of mine from the High School in which I am now enrolled," Beatrice turned to smile at them, "May I present to you a relative of mine from America. His father and my grandfather were one in the same on my father's side."

"He's your Cousin?" Akane asked, wondering if the metal giant were even human.

"It's a long story," the man of iron said, turning back to Beatrice and adding, "(Just what have you been telling them, Beiko?)"

"(The Truth, Uncle,)" she replied, "(Or at least half the truth concerning my father and your aunt.)"

"(So, you told them that you were a Luthor?)" the armored man asked, "(And not a Stark?)"

"(I thought it for the best not to involve you directly in my personal acquaintances,)" Beatrice replied, "(After all, you've never done anything to upset me, unlike my father.)"

"(Well, don't make too many hasty judgements as I'm only just starting to assess this situation,)" the armored man said as he surveyed all of the damage.

Beatrice smiled and said, "Allow me to elaborate. My Grandfather, Lex Luthor, was a master criminal who committed many crimes over the course of his career. But there were occasions when he made a pretense of reforming and cleaning up his act. On one of those occasions he went into business and became quite successful off the patents of many of his inventions. In fact he amassed a considerable fortune during this period…but there was one competitor in the business field who gave him competition…"

"Ah…Beiko-chan…" the armored man said uneasily.

"Just a moment, Tony," Beatrice said, "I am getting to the best part. You see, Lex used his considerable fortune to hire women of talent, brains and beauty whom he surrounded himself with under the pretense of elevating the status of women. In reality he pursued a number of clandestine relationships with these women, one-by-one seducing them in order to enhance his own esteem and manly prowess. And when he discovered that his greatest competitor had a lovely and talented younger sister, who was also somewhat nerdy and a bit of a wallflower…"

"That's enough," the armored man said, "(You really are skating on some very thin ice, young lady.)"

"I prefer to think of it as living up to my heritage, Anthony," Beatrice said, "So…Did you come here to give me the standard lecture on how irresponsible I am for allowing major property damage to be inflicted upon the innocent population of this city?"

"Well, that," the armored man held up a card, "And the fact that I've been finding these business cards attached to many of the overturned cars and damaged buildings. Thinking of sending the bill to Daitokuji Industries?"

Beatrice at once took on an evasive look and said, "Possibly…"

"You really do have it in for Hikaru-san," the armored man shook his helmeted head, "Can't say as I totally blame you. And it would be rather hypocritical of me to go off on you considering that this sort of thing happens around me a lot. But…Beiko…"

"Call me Beatrice," the young girl said primly, "After all, I was named for my grandmother, your Aunt."

"And I'm sure Aunt Beatrice would be so proud of all that you've accomplished," the armored man sighed, turning to regard their small audience of astonished onlookers, "Personal family business. Sorry to involve you and all, Miss…"

"Tendo," Akane said, coming out of her daze as she said, "You're Tetsuhito! I mean…Iron Man! The American Golden Avenger…!"

"Yes, well, please, no autographs," the man said, only to turn and look at her with those disconcerting glowing visored eyes, "Did you say…Tendo?"

"Yes…my name is Tendo Akane," she looked puzzled by his reaction, "Why do you ask?"

"Ah…no reason," the armored man replied, "It's just…for a moment there…you reminded me of someone I…"

All at once they heard something that sounded like an eruption, but coming from an entirely different side of town. Shampoo whirled about and said, "Aiyaa…what now?"

"Momma!" Kuryu spoke up, "I'm feeling…weird vibrations…like when Uncle Ryoga gets angry. But much, much worse…!"

"It's Aiko-chan," Beatrice said sharply, "She's in trouble!"

"How can you tell?" the man in the armor asked.

"I just know…she needs my help!" Beatrice touched her wrist bracers and once again her outfit shifted and altered into that of her revealing black glossy armor.

"Now, wait a minute, Beiko-chan…" the armored man started to say.

"I do not have time to argue this, Tony," Beatrice said, "The woman I love may be in mortal danger!"

And with the rush of silent jets she suddenly took off in a leap that catapulted her into the sky. The armored man looked up and cried, "Hey! That's Repulsor technology! You've been stealing my patents again, young lady!"

He took off with even greater urgency and haste, causing such a backwash that the hair of the three young girls they left behind was kicked up and tousled about. Then Shampoo turned and gave a questioning look at Akane and said, "Airen?"

"Ah…we follow them, of course," Akane said after only a moment's hesitation, glancing down, "You up to another hunt, Ku-chan?"

"Always ready, Momma," the little girl replied, then at once she started sniffing the air and said, "This way. The bad feeling is over there. And it feels a whole lot like Uncle Ryoga did that time he and Uncle Ranma got into a fight over Aunt Kasumi's rice balls."

"Oh Gawd, anything but that," Akane winced, "We gotta hurry up before Nerima gets destroyed!"

"Take too air, Airen?" Shampoo suggested.

"I was just about to say that, Sham-chan," Akane replied, glancing down, "You ready to fly, Ku-chan?"

The child grinned broadly, "Just give me a moment, Momma," and then she concentrated, spread out her tiny little hands, and all at once her body started to expand and fold outward in the by-now well practiced motion of reverting to her alternative form. And soon black leathery wings was spiriting them on their way to the site of the latest looming disaster…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Candid Camera MIB Style Flash Photo Sessions: shadowmane

As if the sleepy town of Nerima had not seen enough death, destruction and lowered property values, along comes the walking human disaster who is the Patriarch of Clan Hibiki. But will our intrepid heroes be up to the challenge of facing him down in, "Blockbuster Party of Furinkan," or, "Oni One Get The Number Of That Ogres?"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	54. Chapter 54

Tsundere54

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Valka's eyes fluttered over and she wondered if she had fallen asleep and dreamed the whole bizarre episode that had been her day so far. But when she looked her surroundings did not correspond to her familiar shack, and as she tried to orient upon what was different she picked up many strange sights, sounds and aromas that suggested something with perfume and mingled with other more organic scents that had a thick musk-like aroma of which nature she found herself refusing to speculate.

"Are you okay now?" she heard a familiar voice ask, and looked up to see Skryai, her Daemon, looking down at her.

"What happened to me?" she asked, looking around at an unfamiliar room that had strange decorations and wall hangings, and a strangely defuse form of natural lighting.

"Sensory overload," said another familiar voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had empathic and telepathic abilities or I might have tried to shield you from the unfamiliar experience of close proximity Xenomorphic transfiguration."

"I'm sorry…but what?" Valka asked as she looked up and saw the woman with long dark purple hair whom she had met earlier who bore the most unlikely name of Kama Sutra.

"She means you got too close to the sexual firehouse and got burned," this from Ranko, which startled Valka to no end as she had hoped profusely that this girl was but a figment of her overactive imagination. "And I'm really sorry about bringing you here because I should have known this was going to happen."

"You again?" Valka sat upright, only to fee a gentle hand press against her shoulder.

"Don't move around so quickly," Kama Sutra urged, "You are accustomed to a very different sort of environment, and moving around taxes your system far more than you are aware."

"Don't tell me what to do," Valka frowned, "You are not my Wind Mother. I don't have to listen to your advice."

"But you'd be a fool not to listen just the same," the woman said gently, "I am experienced with a wide array of different biological phenomena, and I made a reading of your aura while you were resting. It explains a good deal about you, and this curious astral projection given Akashic form which you call your Daemon."

"Please don't be offended, Valka-chan," Ranko urged, "Kama's kind of like a Specialty Nurse who's majoring in a Doctor's Degree on obscure traditional Medical knowledge. In a way she's kind of like in your profession."

"I would hardly think so," Valka frowned, looking at the girl while saying, "You have the same look in your eyes as the others around this place. You look upon me and see me not as a person but as a potential conquest to be sampled."

"I would be lying to say that I did not find you physically intriguing," Kama Sutra replied with a smile, "But I would like to think that I am a better person than what you are describing. At least…I am less predatory than many of my sisters."

"What is this weird place anyway?" Skryai asked, "All the people here have sex on the brain…"

"That's putting it mildly," Kataru the Cat replied, "The Miroku are a family of Sexcraft Ninja…"

"Sexual…what?" Valka asked.

"Sexcraft Ninja," Ranko answered, "They're sort of like an elite warrior corps who've been trained to use their bodies as something more than weapons. But it's for a really good cause, and it's nothing as sinister as you've been making them out to be."

"Warriors?" Valka asked, looking at the purple haired girl in the slinky silk outfit, "And I suppose that is what passes for armor among your kind?"

"In a manner of speaking," Kama Sutra's smile deepened abruptly, "But don't be so alarmed looking. You really are very attractive, but I never force myself on a lover…unless it's a matter of business."

"Well, I for one was worried sick about you," Ranko said, "From the way you collapsed I thought I'd maybe given you a hart attack by bringing you to this place."

Valka turned a glance her way, "Why would you care?"

"What do you mean why would I care?" Ranko asked, "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I care…you're my responsibility!"

"And how am I your responsibility?" Valka asked.

"Because I took you from your home world and reality," Ranko said, "Not that I did it deliberately, but while you're in my presence I'm responsible for anything that happens to you. That's the way it works, so deal with it already."

Valka seemed puzzled by the vehemence of that reaction and asked, "You said that you had little control over this Pendant of yours and what it does."

"That's because I'm linked to it and it sends me places where I need to be," Ranko replied, "And…somehow it thought I needed to find you, not that it consulted me about it."

"Oh, and I suppose that I am some kind of a burden to you?" Valka asked.

"Huh?" Ranko asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Because when you look at me I see something like that looks like regret," Valka said, "And your thoughts register as something other than the welcome invitation that you bore at our first encounter."

"That's because all you ever do is complain all of the time!" Ranko shot back, "I'm used to ferrying girls and boys across the corridors of time. I'm a Time Agent, it's my job to see to it that you guys are safe. But all you ever do is blame me for everything that happens!"

"Because it is your fault!" Valka turned around and set her feet upon the floor, only to find herself losing balance, but for the timely intervention of Kama Sutra.

"Easy, I warned you not to move so quickly," Kama Sutra urged, "Conditions on our world are different than what your body is used to coping with. And until you adjust…"

Valka stiffened and then pushed herself away, and this time managed to remain upright on her own power, "This is what comes of your intervention in my life. If you had warned me that I would dragged along by you to different worlds…"

"You'd what?" Ranko asked, "Turned me down? You think you'd be the first? How many times do I have to say this? I don't get to pick and choose on most of my assignments. I didn't draft you because I wanted to. I did it because…"

"The Pendant," Valka said, "Always the Pendant! Is that thing more important to you than your life?"

"It is my life!" Ranko shot back, "I can't exist without it! It's what holds me anchored in reality, and without it I'd fade away!"

"Oh really?" Valka said, then impulsively she reached out and gripped the pendant by one hand, "Then let's test that out, shall we?"

She yanked it away even as Kataru and Ranko both cried, "Hey-don't!"

"Not a good idea," Kama Sutra sighed as Ranko started to fade before their eyes, and Valka's own eyes went wide…just before she stiffened and felt her body shake from within.

By which point Kama Sutra had slipped the pendant back around Ranko's neck and she was instantly restored back to normalcy. And so was Valka.

"Please don't do that again," Kama Sutra urged, "Ranko's life is hard enough that she doesn't need for you to add to her burden."

Valka gasped, but though she swayed she felt a strong hand steady her, and then looked up in shock to see Ranko smile at her in reassurance.

"Now you see?" Ranko said, "I told you…this is my life, and the Pendant calls the shots."

"I…I had no idea," Valka blinked, and then she looked away, "You mean to say…that your fate has been decided for you…by an object?"

"Hey, don't make it sound like I'm a martyr or something," Ranko said, "I have a lot of fun, and I get to travel places like you could never even imagine."

Valka turned away, "But I almost killed you just now…because I was so angry…"

"Hey, I wouldn't have died," Ranko assured, "I would have been transported to something they call a Nul state…a kind of existence without existence, if that makes any kind of sense to you. Well…it would have been inconvenient."

"But…why are you even trying to be nice to me?" Valka said, "I know I'm difficult. I'm used to having my way in everything. And ever since we met I've been a total…"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," Ranko said, "You didn't know, and I'm not blaming you."

"Ranko is not the type of person who bears grudges," Kama Sutra, "Except with people who really deserve it. And we Miroku are at fault for provoking you just now. You can't be faulted for being a little disoriented. After all where you come from it must be strange to have a house like ours filled with people who practice Sexcraft every day, and often with beings from other worlds, such as yourselves."

"Sexcraft?" Valka asked, "There is that word again."

"It's an ancient art where the body and mind are trained to channel energies that normal people would have difficulty accessing," Kama Sutra said, "But my family are descended from a long line of highly skilled warriors who have been the protectors of the human race for centuries, ever since our great Ancestors forged the pact that holds between the Shikima Realm and Earth."

"Shikima?" Valka said, only to have her mind fill with the image that would haunt her nightmares for many a subsequent evening, "That creature that was attacking those girls?"

"Not attacking them," Ranko corrected, "More like…feeding off their energies while training those girls to further perfect their Sexcraft. Shikima are Sex Demons who have powerful libidos…and the only way for humans to compete with them is to develop libidos of their own that are about as intensive."

Balka's eyes went round, "That is disgusting…"

"Don't knock it if you haven't tried it," Kama Sutra smiled, "And while my natural preference would be with humanity, I have Shikima ancestry, so I'm at home with either species, and I'm very good at what I do. Just ask anyone."

"Ah…no comment," Ranko smiled, leaning forward as she added, "But take it from me, Kama's one of the best. Her name means 'Book of Love' for a reason, you know."

"Yes, I did figure that much out for myself," Valka replied, "But…how can you enjoy the touch of a creature that is so…inhuman?"

"Like I said," Kama Sutra smiled, "Don't knock it if you have not tried it."

Ranko sighed, "I know this is probably about as hard to take in as the Pokegirl world, but these people really are the good guys. And so they get a bit…intense when it comes to making out. And so their parents built a whole restaurant as a cover for their dojo where they practice their craft by having lots of sex with as many different partners as they need to in order to remain at the top of their game. I know all of that must seem weird for you…"

"But not to you?" Valka asked.

"I've…been around a bit more than most folks," Ranko said a bit lamely, "And I've been to Uxal. Believe me, Uxal really carries things way over the top. And compared to them this place is practically like a Nunnery."

"One of these days you must show me this place called Uxal," Kama-Sutra smiled, "It sounds like a veritable paradise for the Miroku."

"Yeah…well…ah…maybe we should get back to the others before they start to worry about us," Ranko said, looking at Valka, "That is…if you think you'll be all right?"

Valka frowned, but then she thought of something else and looked around, "Skryai? Where did she go just now?"

"Huh?" Ranko glanced around, "That's funny. My Cat-Soul seems to be gone as well."

"I'm afraid that is a side-effect of your almost fading out of the picture," Kama Sutra said a bit apologetically.

"Eh?" Valka asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"When you removed the Pendant from Ranko," Kama Sutra said, "You broke a delicate equilibrium that was keeping your souls exterior to your bodies. But now the projection of your essence has been absorbed back into your bodies, reintegrating you for the first time since you arrived here."

"What?" Valka was shocked, "What do you mean absorbed?"

"I mean your companions are now inside you, where they belong," Kama Sutra explained, "You are not on your home plane, and the pendant was what kept you stable as if you still were governed by the same laws that you know and find so familiar. Ranko was the key to maintaining that equilibrium, but when you disrupted her connection to the Pendant you fell subject to the rules that apply to this reality, where the thing that you call Dust goes by the name of Manna."

"Oboy," Ranko winced, turning to Valka and saying, "He's still here! Don't worry yourself about it! I'm sure he'll come back out once we get where we're supposed to travel…"

"You mean…it is all my fault?" Valka was appalled, "I killed him? I ate Skryai by taking her into my body?"

"Hey, don't…oh, terrific!" Ranko said as she reached out and caught the girl, who fainted once again, "Tough girl…right up until she gets faced with something outside of her understanding."

"Now there, Ranko-chan," Kama Sutra chided, "Not everyone can be as resilient as you are. After all…despite her attitude and the odd training that makes her immune to environmental shifts, she is still only human, and not Shikima."

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that much," Ranko said as she lifted the dark haired girl back onto the bed, "From the lack of extra appendages and protrubences that look like human dicks."

"Yes, she is rather limited in that way," Kama Sutra observed, "But in spite of that limitation she is still fairly attractive. Or hadn't you noticed?"

"I…kind of," Ranko conceded, blushing a bit and grateful that Valka was unconscious and thus not able to read her thoughts at that most particular of moments…

"Good evening, Dear," a tall man in a business suit said as he stepped into the residence that they shared and lightly kissed his wife upon her cheek.

She smiled and said, "How was work at the office, Clark?"

"Oh, you know how it is in the Communications Business these days," her husband replied as he removed his coat and set it upon a rack, "They want me to be in charge of programming at our News Department. It means an increase in salary and benefits, of course, but also closer scrutiny from the men upstairs."

"I thought you wanted that promotion?" his wife asked as she set the table, arranging the flowers while humming a merry tune that was old when the Parthenon was just being mapped out for construction.

"I did," her husband replied, as he sat down in the den and picked up some of the newspapers that he had picked up on his way back home, "But these days it gets awfully difficult to slip away and see to my other business pursuits. They watch you like a hawk around the office, as if they expect that you're going to steal all the paper clips or something."

"At least you don't have to worry about being assigned to the Children's Entertainment division like you were afraid would happen," she mused as she headed back to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"Yes, there is that," Clark sighed, "The things that pass muster for children these days. I know the Japanese lack the American taboo about sex and violence, but honestly…some of the Anime they produce does not seem appropriate to me for children."

"You're showing your age, Dear," Diana said while checking on the roast, "Maybe you should consult with Alison sometime and see what she thinks about the programming choices that are available these days."

"Alison," Clark sighed, setting down the third of his papers that he had finished scanning, "I don't know what is going on in the head of that girl. Ever since we recovered her back from Space she's seemed so much more evasive and closed in than I remember."

"She's of that age," Diana said, "Living out there for six months seems to have matured her quite a lot. In fact I am impressed at how much she has grown up. She left as barely a child and now…she is almost a woman."

"Diana," Clark said tentatively, "I know that's supposed to be reassuring. But remember…I am her father."

"And you're acting just like one," Diana came back into the room with a tray full of cookies, crackers and other condiments that she had finished preparing earlier in the day, "Of course I don't want to add to your fatherly paranoia by suggesting that she may have found an interest outside of her former obsession with the Princess of the Lepton Telemachy."

"Oh?" Clark said warily, "Not another boy like that Kei?"

"Thank Gaea, no," Diana returned to fetch some refreshments, "But I was wondering…that girl she was with…the one with the silver-blue hair…"

"What, her?" Clark scowled, "Diana…"

"Now hear me out, Clark," Diana returned as quick as an eyeblink with a pitcher of lemonade in hand, along with a set of glasses, "I know that you object to having anyone even distantly related to that family having something to do with our Aiko, but keep in mind that you and Lex were once the best of friends, long ago…"

"That was sixty years ago," Clark frowned, "And don't tell me it's a long time to hold a grudge. You and Artemis keep clashing swords every time you get together, and you've known each other since the late Bronze Age."

"Artemis and I…share a complex history that goes back to my childhood, when I was still young and an apprenticed swordswoman," Diana said with a lightly airy smile and a glance off into the distance, "You have to remember how competitive our society was, and there were not many of my Sisters who were close enough in age for me to consider them true peers…"

"Peers?" Clark arched an eyebrow.

Diana sat down on the armrest of his chair and leered down at him, "Don't be rude, Clark. I may have been born special but Amazon society is founded on the principle of the Equality of all women."

"Even when some women are more Wonderful than others?" Clark mused with a special smile.

"Now you're being Lewd, Husband," Diana leaned forward and met his gaze, "Mother warned me about men like you."

"Obviously not well enough or you'd never have married me," Clark leered back, then added, "So maybe growing up you needed a sparring partner the way I needed Lex as a friend in whom I could confide, is that it?"

"Perhaps," Diana set down her glass, "And by the same token perhaps Artemis saw me as a young upstart pretender who was lording it over the fact that I also happened to be the Queen's daughter. So sharpening our skills at battle often meant squaring off with her in challenge matches."

"Of course it didn't hurt that you were also part Goddess," Clark smiled up, "Not exactly a level playing field for her."

"In our society it is skill rather than strength that determines the status of a warrior," Diana primly insisted, only to quirk a smile at the edges of her lips, "Of course the fact that I could lift the side of a mountain even as a child never hurt. But then again, it was much the same for me as when you were growing up, having to learn to temper my great strength so that I could interact with ordinary mortals."

"Or Immortals as the case might be," Clark reached out a hand and slipped it around the waist of his Immortal wife, drawing her into his lap and holding her there as she reached out with her hands and twined them behind his neck.

She gazed up at him with open adoration, "My, you are feeling frisky today, aren't you?"

"I've had to put out two apartment fires," Clark replied, "Stop a mugging, a kidnapping, and three cases of moving violations, and that was just on my way home from the office. Earlier in the day I stopped a Tsunami that was headed for Sumatra, kept a cruise line ship from capsizing and put a raging bull back in his coral in Brazil. And that was on my lunch break."

"Are you bragging or complaining?" Diana asked, "I'll have you know that I've had a busy day as well. So busy, in fact, that I've not even had the time to check on the news as I wanted to get home in time to get supper ready."

"The Modern Day Super Woman," Clark chuckled softly.

"All for the sake of my Wonderful Husband," she leaned in closer and they were about to kiss, when all of a sudden a rush of wind caused her hair to swiirl up, and then they both looked up in surprise at Jonathan, their nine-year-old son, who was looking at them with a frantic expression.

"Mom, Dad-ewww! Yuck! It's the middle of the day!" the young man said, "What is with you Sex Perverts?"

"Are you asking to get sent to your room, young man?" Diana scowled.

"Never mind that," the boy moved to switch on the remote that seemed almost to magically appear in his hand, and then they heard a news broadcast come on, which instantly got their full and complete attention.

"…And no word as yet as to the identities of the participants who raged in full Metahuman battle at the center of the Furinkan Financial District. Eye witnesses said two women were at the center of the brawl, one wearing a strange alien-like outfit that they described as highly revealing, while the other was said to be a stunning redhead who picked cars up like they were made of recycled cardboard…"

Clark almost spilled his wife off of his lap as he sat up abruptly, "Oh no. Not Alison. Don't be about Alison, don't be about Alison…please…"

"A local camera man took this photograph, which is the only one that we so far had found of the participants of the battle…" and they flashed a blurry, indistinct photograph that nonetheless showed a silver haired girl in a revealing battle suit squaring off against a red-haired girl who was holding a Hyundai over her head.

"Hera," Diana stood upright, "Oh no…and after we warned her against getting in fights with fellow classmates…"

"Is Oneechan going to be in trouble?" Jonathan asked.

"She will be when I find her," Clark direly predicted.

"Not without me you won't," Diana said, "This looks like a job for…"

"Her parents," Clark agreed, "Dinner will have to wait, I'm afraid."

"Just give me a moment to pull the roast out of the oven," Diana said, "After all, it wouldn't do to be out saving the world if we burn down the house while we're gone, and that would be a sure way of losing our security deposit…"

"Where has Ranma-kun gotten off to?" Kasumi wondered, "He has been away for an awfully long time."

"Yeah, he was only supposed to go to the bathroom for a few minutes," Nabiki frowned, "What, did he fall in or something?"

"Try not to be so crude while we are discussing the future of our families, Nabiki-san," Kodachi urged, "After all, it is the posterity of our families that we seek to plot out here."

"I'm just happy knowing that we're going to be having a posterity to pass on, Sugar," Ukyo remarked, "There was a time, not very long ago, when I had my doubts that we'd be anywhere near to having this civil a discussion on that topic."

"Yeah, that is kind of odd when you think about it," Nabiki said, "The four of us, pregnant from the same guy, and none of us freaking out about it."

"Why should it be considered strange?" Kasumi asked, "We get along together, we have personal chemistry, and we all are secure in Ranma's love and affection."

"Yeah, and that is the really odd part," Ukyo said, "When I showed up here pretending to be a guy I was expecting to have to fight you all for Ranma-chan's favor. But here I am, welcome among you like a sister, and I even have a cute fiancée of my own for my troubles."

She looked at Nabiki, who smiled back at her, only to turn that smile into a frown as she leaned in closer and said, "And on that subject…Sugar. About what happened earlier today…"

"Yeah?" Ukyo asked, tensing slightly as she sensed something momentous was impending.

"I know you've trained with your Mom on a lot of secret techniques and fancy moves and such," her tone arched slightly, "But that substitution trick of yours was very impressive. So impressive that it even had me fooled."

"A…yeah?" Ukyo tried to look innocent, her smile looking like a rictus.

"And do you know what it felt like when I saw those knives sticking out of you" Nabiki's expression turned even more scary, "It felt as if they were sticking out of me."

"Ah…well…" Ukyo wondered if a fast substitution might be in order to escape this situation.

"I can appreciate that you didn't have time to explain to me what you were up to," Nabiki said, "And there never was much cause for you to explain that you could do that before it was necessary." She leaned in even closer as Ukyo was almost bent backward on her elbows, "But if you ever put the fear in me the way I felt back then you are going to seriously regret it. Am I making myself clear with you…Sugar?"

"Uh…Crystal," Ukyo squeaked, "No problem on my end…really."

"Good," Nabiki said, straddling Ukyo and making certain she had full eye contact before moving her face forward and pressing her lips up against the much-surprised Chef.

Kodachi and Kasumi shared a smiled between each other, but then the latter day, "By the way, Kodachi-chan. What are we to do about having our children together? I am happy that we can share them with Ranma-kun…but what will we tell people who might ask questions about it?"

"Tell them that my baby belongs to you, of course," Kodachi smiled back, "Which in a very real sense it does."

"But you are a lady and should be mindful about your status in society," Kasumi said, "And if people know that you have no husband…"

"I believe that I can come up with an acceptable excuse that will cover for my family honor," Kodachi smiled, "My husband is away in a foreign country. It should be a simple enough affair to arrange the paperwork to cover the legal angles. And in the meantime I am staying with you because of a family obligation made in the time of our parents."

"You mean…to live a lie?" Kasumi asked in surprise.

"Only because the truth has less of a legal standing," Kasumi said, "Ranma is the man whose bed we share, but as far as I am concerned you are my only true Mate."

"Oh," Kasumi said, "But…that would make me your wife."

"And I would be your wife," Kodachi said, "And we both will belong to house Saotome, where our children will be raised together."

"Then that is how it should be," Kasumi said, "Together is how we must proceed from this point of our lives onward. But I must say that the thought of living with you on a permanent basis…it fills me with much happiness. It is how it must be."

"Yes," Kodachi said, "This is how it will be…for us as a family."

"But what about Ranma-kun?" Ukyo asked as she and Nabiki regarded their fellow partners in matrimony, "You still have feelings for him, right?"

"If that is a note of hope that I may forget my bonds with him, Kuonji-san, then you just forget that," Kodachi smiled, "I may regard Kasumi-dono as my wife, that that hardly means that I do not wish to partake of my share of conjugal visitations, and I am far from tired of his affections. Besides, if he did not interest me then I would never have permitted him to touch me in the most intimate of all places."

"Just so long as he is the only man who touches you there," Kasumi said with a lascivious humor that would have sounded odd from her had she not already displayed an even more keen sensual demeanor in her handling of her co-wife only moments earlier.

"Ah, then I am to be the kept woman?" Kodachi mused, "Confined to the bed chamber and cherished for my body but never permitted to be viewed by the eyes of another man?"

"Around me you certainly are," Kasumi leaned forward, "And you may consider me the jealous wife if I catch you in the arms of someone other than Nabiki and Uchan, and if I do…you will be punished."

"Ooooh…that sounds intriguing," Kodachi said, "How will I be punished?"

"I will think of something…appropriate," Kasumi leered, yer eyes twinkling with mischief, which again seemed odd coming from her but which did imply the degree to which her relationship with Kodachi had blossomed.

But still Ukyo leaned closer to Nabiki and said, "You didn't show your sister that scroll of yours by any chance, did you, Sugar?"

"What, do I look like I'm crazy?" Nabiki murmured back, "Putting any more ideas in Kasumi's head would definitely be a bad maneuver."

There was a gentle rapping at the door, and then they heard Peorth ask, "Is everyone decent in there? Or is that a trick question?"

"You may enter, Okasan," Kasumi smiled, being completely sincere in addressing her like that.

"Okasan," Peorth said as the door slid open, "I could get used to hearing that."

"What's up, Peorth?" Nabiki said, then smirked, "Or do you expect me to call you Mom."

"You can call me what you like, young lady," Peorth replied, "Just as long as you remember that you're not too old to be spanked…though I think your sister would be happy to do that for me."

Nabiki sobered, and without turning around somehow knew that Kasumi's smile had just grown more speculative.

"I wanted to come tell you young girls that I just sent your husband-to-be on an errand and he won't be back for at least another hour. He's with his sister, Ryomi-chan, who wants a few words with the girls who destroyed her house."

"Oh yeah?" Ukyo asked, "Well, I can certainly see why she'd be pissed about that, but why send Ranma-kun along and…oh."

"Right," Nabiki said, "Send that little Spitfire out on her own and we won't see her for a while."

"Like Ryoga and Kaori," Kasumi said, "I wonder why they have not called in to let us know how they are doing?"

"I am not surprised," Kodachi mused, "Ryoga's travels are unpredictable, and Kaori seems to enjoy spending time in his immediate presence."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have his problem with directions," Nabiki smiled, "Which means that she's in no great hurry to get back from their travels."

"Oh my, but it has been four days," Kasumi said, "They're awfully late getting back for their supper."

"Not a problem for me," Peorth said, "I have ways of keeping a meal warm without spoiling. But you girls have no such excuse and I expect to see you all at dinner within the hour. Have fun until then, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. Whatever that is…" she added as she slid the door shut behind her.

"So, Ranchan's with Ryomi," Ukyo mused, "Guess that makes sense. After all, she is his kid sister."

"And it's not like he can get in trouble with her the way he usually does with a pretty girl," Nabiki said, "Even Ranchan's not that charismatic."

"I would not be too certain that I could put my faith in such a statement," Kodachi warned, "After all, if they are in pursuit of that pair who disrupted our dojo then it is risking fate that he may come in between those star-crossed lovers. And who knows what that might lead to?"

The four of them sat and thought about that and then Kasumi said, "Oh my…"

"Yeah…" Nabiki seconded.

"Past history does not sound encouraging," Ukyo averred.

"You see my point?" Kodachi said, "However, though I appreciate that we each would like to investigate this issue further, it would be unseemly for us to rush out of here in pursuit of our Ranma. Not only would it upset lady Peorth if we missed dinner, but it would imply a degree of distrust that is hardly appropriate for brides who wish to invest their future trust in a man who had earned our affection."

"So what do you have in mind, Kodachi-chan?" Kasumi asked.

Kodachi just smiled and said, "Sasuke?"

Instantly an innocuous roof tile dislodged itself and then the little man dropped from the ceiling to bow at the knee and press his head down to the floor before saying, "What is your wish, my Mistress?"

"Any word as yet about my brother?" Kodachi asked.

"The Master is still missing," Sasuke said, "We have people looking for him but as far as we can tell he is still with the Demoness, though we do not know if he is at her office building or at some other undisclosed location."

"Very good," Kodachi said, "But for now I have another mission for you. Ranma-kun…"

"Understood, Mistress," Sasuke replied, "I will find Master Ranma and see that he is safe, sound, and not attached to any other female or potential rival to your ladies."

"Very good," Kodachi said, "Then make haste before the trail gets cold."

"Not very likely, Mistress," Sasuke said, "Word has reached my ears that the battle that raged through town has left a trail of destruction that a blind person could follow."

"How bad was it?" Nabiki asked.

"Think of that time when Taro-san insulted Mistress Akane by making that rude remark about the width of her posterior," Sasuke said, "And followed that up by an even more rude comment about Lady Shampoo's bustline."

"Oh my holy spatula," Ukyo shuddered, "I thought for sure she was gonna kill him."

"If not her then that Dragon girl they've adopted as their daughter would have finished the job," Nabiki said, "Okay, so you really better get moving before they wreck what's left of Nerima."

"At once, Mistress," the little man said, and then he flipped the mat upon which he was crouched and it turned completely over to an identical section of flooring, minus the diminutive ninja.

"Um…Kodachi-chan," Kasumi remarked, "Sasuke-san is very loyal to you and all, but…"

"Yes?" Kodachi asked.

"Does he ever listen in while we…you know?" Ukyo asked.

"Sasuke is a trained professional," Kodachi said primly, "His family has served the Kuno family for generations, and their duty requires them to always be close at hand for when they are needed, but they are never to pay attention to what goes on in private."

"That sounds really loyal and everything," Nabiki said, "But can he really turn it off like that and not pay attention to anything that goes on in private?""

"Maybe that's why he doesn't take vacations and works for dirt-cheap rates," Ukyo remarked, "The fringe benefits must make it worth the bother."

"Kuonji-san," Kodachi said tartly, "You should have more respect for a fellow Ninja than that. To imply a loyal servant such as Sasuke would have ulterior motives for doing his assignments."

"Just the same I'm checking the room for hidden cameras," Nabiki sniffed.

"I already have," Kodachi replied with an enigmatic smile, "I may respect Sasuke for his loyalty, but I am hardly stupid..."

"Grandfather?" the burly giant asked as he stared down at the adolescent girl before him, "Do I know you?"

"Grandpa, it's me, Ryomi-chan!" the little girl replied, "I met you once when I was a little girl, about half the size as I am now."

"Really?" the man scratched the back of his head, unconsciously reminding Ranma of Ryoga, "I don't remember…"

"That's because you never remember anything, Grandpa," Ryomi said, "Mom says you've got a memory like a sieve. She says you have to constantly be reminded every couple of hours of your own name or you'll forget. She says you use reminders to jog your memory or else you could forget everything."

"And who's your mother?" the man asked with a good natured ease to his tone and expression.

"Hibiki Atsuko," Ryomi said, "Don't I look just like her?"

"Hibiki?" the man frowned, then said, "Isn't that my name?"

"Yes," Ryomi replied, trying very hard to keep her tone on the level.

"Atsuko?" the man blinked, "Wait a minute…I know that name! That's the name of my Daughter."

"That's right," Ryomi asked, "Now do you remember?"

"Sure," the man said, "Ah…you know her?"

Ryomi waved her hands, "I'm her Daughter!"

"Really?" the man said, then paused before saying, "You mean…?"

"You're my GRANDPA!" Ryomi shouted.

"Oh…" he blinked, then comprehension dawned upon him, "You're that Ryomi!" Wow…just look at you…you've grown up!"

"Yeah…you've noticed," Ryomi smiled.

"You look just like At-chan," he said with a wide grin, then said, "I'll bet you'll look stunning when you get older."

"Good genes," Ryomi said, "Oh, and Ryoga-kun is getting married."

He blinked, "Who's Ryoga?"

"My big brother," Ryomi said, "Your Grandson."

"I have a grandson?" the big man turned to Ranma, "Are you him?"

"Ah…no," Ranma said, "But I'm told there is a resemblance…"

"This is my other Big Brother, Grandpa," Ryomi said, "Oh…and this is my new friend, Aiko."

"Ah…hi," Alison said as she stared up at the giant before her, wondering if it were just her imagination or did he bear a passing resemblance to her own towering Grandfather.

"Hi," the big man said, frowning slightly, "Do I know you? You look familiar…"

"Well…you did just run into me right now," Alison said, "But hey, considering your size I guess that must happen a lot."

"I don't remember," the big man turned to look at Ranma again, "Who are you?"

"I'm Saotome Ranma," he said, "Nice to meet you, Hibiki-san."

"Saotome," the big man frowned, "Why is that name so familiar…?"

"Ah…you probably remember my Pop," Ranka winced, "Pop…has a way of affecting people so they remember him…and not in a good way."

"Oh?" the very large man in front of him asked, "And what's your father's name?"

"Saotome Genma," Ranma said, and almost the moment the words were out of his mouth he wondered if he should have told this stranger that, because he saw recognition light up in the large man's eyes, and not in a good way to judge by his reactions only a few moments later…

"What?" Cybele reacted to her subordinate's revelation with shock and amazement, "Who did you say is back in town?"

"It's true, my Lady, I swear it," the nervous man reported, "According to some of our agents a man bearing a close resemblance to the profile of one Hibiki the Razor was seen breaking into the offices of a local branch of the Yakuza not fifteen minutes ago, asking the Obuyun there for directions to the Tendo estate."

"It can't be," Karada said in dismay, "Hibiki the Razor hasn't been seen in these parts in almost fifteen years! Our agent must be drinking."

"That's what I thought, but the sighting has been independently verified by at least two more of our agents," the man in the three piece suit was sweating, wishing that someone would fix the bloody Air Conditioning because it was too hot to be stuck in formal wear, and in the middle of the day no less.

"Hibiki the Razor?" Cybele went pale, "You mean…my husband?"

"This is most alarming," Karada said, "We have just survived a major crisis that has done severe structural damage to our headquarters. And now Hibiki the Oni is back? That is not good news…"

"No, it's a total disaster!" Cybele cried, clutching at her face, "I'm not prepared to see him again! My hair is a total mess, and my make up has been ruined by the sprinkler system! What should I do? I have nothing good to wear since all my outfits got totaled by one of those Akagiyama Missile thingies…"

"Sir?" the lawyer asked, "This fellow…Razor. The men…well…they are talking about relocating to our alternative headquarters. But…I don't understand. I have heard the stories, of course, but…who is Hibiki the Razor?"

"Hibiki Razor is not a who," Karada said, "He is more like a what. A force of nature, perhaps, if nature were any more capricious than it already is."

"He's my husband," Cybele snapped, "The only man that I've known in the past five hundred years who was worthy of being my mate. But that's only true when his Oni side comes to the forefront. His human side is what annoys me because he can be so thick headed and stupid and slow and absent minded…and he's always getting lost and cheating on me! Mainly because he forgets that I exist and that he's actually married!"

"What you need to know, Harada-san," Karada said of his subordinate, "Is that it is better to let Hibiki Razor pass you by than to engage him in conversation. He is as unpredictable as the wind, and a hurricane force when unleashed, and if you have the misfortune of winding up on his bad side then there is no power on earth that can stop him from rendering you into very tiny bits of hamburger. Why, he has even fought with American superheroes and has triumphed against them."

"Who is this fellow?" the lower ranking Lawyer asked, "You're making him sound like the Hulk."

"Oh no," Cybele said, "My husband is nothing like the Hulk. The Hulk can be reasoned with, but when the Oni is unleashed it means wanton carnage and devastation…"

"It is said that he goes from being a mild mannered man into brute the like of which you never wish to see within your lifetime," Karada resumed.

"Speak for yourself," Cybele smiled, "I happen to like that side of him. It's the only way that I was able to stand being married to such an accursed goody-two-shoes most of the rest of the time. Of course I was able to bring him out by using his Paternalistic instincts to good advantage. I taught him to react to a code word, and if he hears it then he begins to change and revert to a state that is pure Oni."

"And what phrase was that, Lady?" Harada nervously asked."

"Why, the name of the man who broke our daughter's heart, of course," Cybele said with a nasty smile, "Saotome Genma…"

"Saotome Genma?" there was something about the way the big man said that which set Ranma on edge and cause him to shift his posture to the defensive.

"Ah…yeah…" Ranma backed half a step away, trying to maintain enough distance tha he might have to employ if his battle instincts were right about what was impending.

"Genma," Razor's breath became rough, and his aura was starting to shift abruptly, "He toyed with the affections of my daughter."

"Old news, Grandpa," Ryomi said, "Mom's finally gotten over that and has managed to get her life back together."

"And how did she do that?" the big man wondered.

"They reconciled and made out together," Ryomi made a face, "It was kind of disgusting really. A kid my age shouldn't have to see mushy stuff like that. I felt like I had to take a bath just to wash off all of the Saccharine sweetness…"

"Ah…" Alison felt it as well, a sense of something growing inside the man that was altogether alarming.

"Anyway, we're staying at the Tendos now, and you're welcome to pay us a visit, Grandpa," Ryomi continued, oblivious to the fact that there was something different about the large man's intensified battle aura, "You're welcome to come visit us, or even stay there if you like. Mom would be thrilled to see you again. It's been so long since the last time that we saw you…"

"Atsuko," the taller man said slowly, "Saotome broke your heart…"

"Huh?" Ryomi said, "Grandpa, I just said…"

"You there," the man's tone became more roughened, "Are you Saotome Genma?"

"Ah…hah?" Ranma blinked, "No…I'm Saotome…"

"You broke my daughter's heart!" the giant took a lumbering step forward, and he was really big. Just one stride and suddenly he was within reach of Ranma, and he swung a fist that had to be dodged with great haste as it continued on past Ranma and struck the car behind where Ranma had been standing but for a hasty evasion.

That single punch broke the vehicle in half, shattered half the windows and caved in the roof. He whirled about and suddenly his brown eyes were showing golden fleck in the midst of a field of crimson, and his skin was beginning to take on a somewhat ruddy appearance.

"Hey, I didn't do nothing!" Ranma cried as he again backed away with hands raised in the manner of deflecting anger, "Calm down and let's talk about this…"

"Grandpa!" Ryomi cried in shock, "What are you doing?"

"Atsuko," the man's voice was suddenly roughened, "I will avenge you!"

"All right, that's enough," Alison took a step forward to try and restrain the burly giant.

But she misjudged his speed and power and suddenly she felt the back of his fist as Razor blindly swatted her away without hardly even noticing that she was there. And like a cannon ball shot out of the muzzle of a howitzer Alison suddenly found herself airborne and flying backwards.

"GRANDPA!" Ryomi cried out.

"Oboy," Ranma said as he saw Alison hurtling across the sky as though launcearth orbit, and all at once he knew that he was in for some serious trouble…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Casualty Complaints from Runaway Onis: shadowmane

Has Ranma taken on more than he can handle when he goes up against the grandfather of Ryoga? Has Ranko blown her only chance to score with Valka? And is Kodachi planning to sell the Movie Rights to her life story to the Hentai Porn Industry? Stay tuned for these and other important questions in: "High Moon," or, "I'm in the Mood for Clubs…"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	55. Chapter 55

Tsundere55

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Valka seemed steady enough on her feet but Ranko hovered near to her just in case she needed support. Even so the young girl was moving like one in a trance and finding it difficult to orient without one of her vital senses. Which made Ranko worry all the more for her fragile state of mind, and regret all the more dragging this girl from her home dimension and everything with which she was familiar.

Yet still Valka showed signs of reaction whenever she saw something that was jarring to her perceptions, such as when passing through one of the "pleasure rooms" where Miroku family members were engaged in training for their "Sex-Craft." And then Valka's eyes not only dilated but nearly doubled in size as she took in the sight of girls making out together, or seeming to torture one another, or doing any of a number of perverse acts the like of which one might be taxed to find in the book that was Kama Sutra's namesake.

One example in particular made her halt in mid-step and gaze in disbelief, and after a few seconds of hesitation Valka raised a hand and pointed, saying, "What…?"

"Ah…that's called the Ninpo," Ranko hastily explained, "It's a specialty of the Miroku where one girl trains in causing her clitoris to swell and expand to the size of a human cock. That's Kachiko practicing with her sister, Tekase…"

"Sister?" Valka said with incredulous disbelief, seeing one girl laying with her back on a bench while the other girl was rubbing crotches with her and thrusting a part of her own anatomy deep into the space between parted thighs as the girl laying on her back waved her feet up in the air and made all sorts of approving noises.

"Well…not literally a blood sister," Ranko hastily explained, "Kachiko is the daughter of Aunts Kasumi and Fubuki. Tekase is the daughter of Ranmaru and Botsatsu, two of our elders…"

Valka just continued to stare and said nothing while the girl named Tekase apparently was nearing the point of a climax.

"Of course," Ranko lamely added, "Actual Incest is nothing that bothers the Miroku so much as they pretty much will screw anything and anybody at a moment's invitation. And the bloodlines are pretty much mixed up to the point where everyone just calls everyone else here brother and sister for the sake of convenience…"

Valka very slowly turned around, "And you are all right with this arrangement?"

"Um…well…" Ranko answered with a guilty look of admission.

"And…" she pointed a the couple engaged in an improbable sex act, "You also know of their techniques…and can perform this?"

"Yeah…pretty much," Ranko wilted, "Look, I know this is tough on you, Valka, but you really have to accept that the people around here are nice and friendly. Sure they carry things a bit on the extreme edge…like take Bracelet and Tenshin over there…"

Valka turned her head and blanched once again, seeing a beautiful girl with long dark blue hair bent over in some manner of pillory while a brown haired boy was busy humping her from the rear with happy abandon.

"At least they are male and female both," Valka said, only to glance at Ranko with a questioning look.

"Yeah, but like I said, it's practice," Ranko replied, "And the majority of Miroku are girls. It's not discrimination but necessity that mandates this since they are training to take on the Shikima, either the friendly ones or the guys who came here looking to cause trouble. The Miroku keep the peace between the Human and Shikima worlds, which means they can't afford luxuries like sexual hang-ups and inhibitions clouding their judgement."

"Or shame itself I have noticed," Valka said, only to wince as she turned to see a beautiful girl who was dangling by her wrists while another beautiful girl was teasing her with a cat-of-nine-tails.

"Ah…yeah," Ranko said, "That's Kimera getting her ass flogged by Achika. They must be off duty so they're working out some steam by going at it. I know it looks harsh but to the Miroku that's considered therapy."

"Therapy?" Valka asked dubiously.

"Yeah…trust me, it's surprisingly relaxing," Ranko said, "Nothing works the kinks out of a tired body like a little gentle flogging…"

Valka scowled, "I believe that I have seen enough of this place. Let us return to our companions so that we may be quit of here."

She started to take a step forward when they suddenly found their path being blocked by a tall woman with dark hair in a ponytail. She was indeterminately aged but appeared quite lithe and handsome but unlike the younger girls surrounding them she was clothed in a single one-piece silken outfit that left a lot of freedom of movement around the limbs and bare mid-drift.

"And where do you suppose that the two of you are going this early in the day, pray tell?" she asked with an almost musical lilt to her sultry voice.

"Aunt Kodachi," Ranko smiled, "This is my friend, Valka. We're kind of on a quest, of sorts, and I was showing her around…"

"Yes, but…" Kodachi sniffed the air and said, "Why is that all that you are doing with this one?"

"Excuse me?" Valka asked, feeling disconcerted as this woman reminded her very much of her very own Witch Mentor.

"Miroku hospitality requires that a customer never leave this place with a scowl upon their features," the older woman leered, "And you, young lady, look fit to raise a storm cloud with the mood that you are giving off."

"Ah…well…" Ranko said, trying to think of how she could explain the circumstances of their visit.

"For shame, Ranko-chan," the woman known as Kodachi eyed her coyly, "Have you been denying this lovely child her due attention? That simply is not tolerable behavior. I had thought we had trained you better than to neglect a sweet flower of womanly innocence when she was so desperately in need of your affections. And yet my nose detects no sweet aroma of satisfaction in her presence. Why, if I did not know any better I would even suspect that she is still an un-plucked flower in the bloom of her radiant youth."

"Well…I don't want to force anything on her, Auntie," Ranko said, "Her ways are different than ours…"

"And yet I feel the bonds of attraction flowing between you both," Kodachi mused, "You know that it is unhealthy to deny the heart and the body of their daily nourishment. You must abide to teach this lovely being that living apart from others is no substitute to joining in passion for the common purpose of mutual self-contentment."

"Ah…well…" Valka said, feeling strangely as though she were being treated to one of her Mentor's occasional stern lectures.

"Well enough, I have had my say," Kodachi smiled, "You do carry on as you will. But remember my words, little one. It is never a good thing to be alone when you have someone close at hand who will be more than willing to share with you the warmth of her presence."

With that spoke the older woman sauntered around them with exaggerated hip motions, swaying like a willowy leaf as she crossed the open space and sought out another portion of the gardens.

Valka was left to stand there with a non-plussed expression as she slowly turned around and said, "Who was that woman?"

"Aunt Kodachi?" Ranko replied, "She's one of the senior staff, a lesser wife of Lord Ranma…who's sort of like the local equivalent of my father."

"Why did it appear to me as though she were eyeing me with the regard that one might pay to an item lifted on one of their menus?" Valka wondered.

"Oh, well…" Ranko shrugged, "Just because she's older than us doesn't mean she isn't interested. And that's how grown-ups teach their kids…ah…which sounds weird, I know. But trust me, she's really a very nice person."

"But still a Perverse one," Valka noted.

"Well, no more than anyone else around here," Ranko shrugged, "Which I admit isn't saying a whole lot. But you don't have to feel like they're going to eat you. That's more what you'd get in Uxal rather than the Miroku…"

"And Uxal is worse than this?" Valka inquired.

"Ah…" Ranko decided to hastily change the subject and said, "This way, the others are probably getting worried about us. Not that I can blame them…" she said as she moved on by Valka, who was eyeing her in a curious way as if trying to reevaluate her opinions about the redhead. The the Witch girl shrugged and with some reluctance once again started forward…

Romeo was adjusting one of the paintings on the wall when she felt the first of the Earth tremors. She paused to look around, reckoning that Japan had much seismic activity and one should not jump to hasty conclusions. But still…

It happened again, only this time more intensive, and she glanced down and called out, "My lady?"

"I feel it," Ganglot replied, "It's started at last. Just as Kishijoten said it would."

"Hmm," Siren set down her teacup, glancing away from the young people whom she was interrogating and saying, "Feels disturbingly familiar. I haven't felt this since that last time when your boy went on a rampage…or since Prince Namor and Bruce Banner got into that row about the safety of Nuclear Power."

"What is that?" Mousse asked, glancing up at the ceiling and noticing the chandeliers were starting to sway.

"Should we get out of the building or seek some kind of shelter?" Natsumi asked nervously as she sat on the sofa beside the boy in the white Chinese outfit.

"Calm down, Children," Ganglot replied, "You are perfectly safe within my Sanctum Sanctorum. My wards are at least as strong as my son's Oni-fueled rage at these lower levels. But I am afraid that going out on the street would be risking your lives and then some at this point since even I could not guarantee your safety. At least not until Razor calms down and regains some of his composure."

"But do you want me to stand by in case I am needed, my lady?" Keiko asked rather alertly.

"You are such a good girl to ask," Ganglot replied, "But no, not at this phase. Wait until I choose to send you out, my dear, as it is much too premature for you to become fully active in these matters."

The quaking intensified and Julian asked, "Are you absolutely certain that your wards will hold, my lady? Not that I wish to express a lack of confidence, but…"

"Just be patient and wait, my dears," Ganglot replied with grave humor, "Things are about to get intense out on the streets of Nerima…"

"Saotome Genma…!" the burly giant snarled as even his appearance as a human was starting to give sway to something far more monstrous looking.

"Hey, I'm not him!" Ranma protested as he dodge a fist that smashed a car in half without hardly trying, "And what did Pop do to you that's got you so worked up?"

"You stole Atsuko's heart!" the giant snarled, lashing out with a backhand swing that was so powerful that it picked up everything nearby from just the backwash alone and sent it flying.

"Yeah, I got that," Ranma said, "But it's all right between them now! You don't have to worry…!"

Actually Ranma was the one who felt more than a little worried, but the man's skin was now a ruddy hue and his hair was beginning to turn dark green…and were those fangs protruding from his mouth, adding to his inhuman appearance?

"Grandfather!" Ryomi called out from behind them, "Stop terrorizing the public, and quit picking on my poor half-brother!"

But it was clear that the burly giant was no more in a state to be reasoned with than was Ryoga when he got a head of steam under his belt. And considering that this guy was a lot stronger than Ryoga and could take a punch without hardly noticing it was thrown…it did not seem very prudent to Ranma to treat this like he would a regular sibling brawl. Especially as this guy was fast as well as powerful, and even at Amagurikan speed it was all that Ranma could do to land a blow without risking a terrifying retribution.

And considering that just one of this guy's punches could probably take down an elephant it just seemed prudent to Ranma to keep moving, dodging everything that was thrown at him (and by that he meant every THING, including some pretty heavy looking objects).

His hope was that the giant would expend so much energy that he would eventually slow down and leave Ranma with an opening. Or—failing that-be willing to listen to reason. But it was not looking as if that were going to happen anytime very soon, and so keeping as far as he could out of the bigger man's reach at the moment seemed the most prudent of strategies.

At least until something better came to mind, which Ranma fervently hoped would not be too long in the offing…

"Now don't give me that look," Atsuko chided, "You'd do the same to me if our situations were reversed. And you have to admit you left the perfect opening."

"Exactly how did I do that, pray tell?" Comb growled while testing the strength of the wooden head rest in which she found herself bent over, neck and wrists braced in an old-style pillory that the Oni had called into existence.

"Don't change the subject," Atsuko replied, "You agreed to help me restore my house back to what it was before hand. You did it not only to be helpful but because you had understandable curiosity about how I do my trick of bending time and space to allow for a compression factor that allows something this big to fit on an area that's only a tiny fraction of its size."

"And you mean to keep your trade secrets to yourself?" Comb asked.

"Not at all," Atsuko replied, "I don't mind at all if you observe my techniques, and if you can apply them for yourself, more power to you. But what I do object to is your snippy commentary just now about how I have to game the system in order to get by, as if being partly Oni means that I can't get by the human way."

"Look," Comb said, "I only meant that you use those illusion powers of yours excessively, and one of these days your spells are going to trip you up…"

"You think I don't already know that?" Atsuko asked, "Unlike my children I don't naturally fall under the heading of looking normal by the standards of a human being. I can hold my human appearance indefinitely, but if I were to revert back to my natural form it'd be pitchforks and torches and taking to the high country. All you have to worry about it people asking if that's your natural hair color."

"I've actually had to dye it to fit in with normal society back in China," Comb replied, "It's pretty damned annoying."

"My heart goes out to you," Atsuko replied as she slowly walked around behind the naked Amazon bent down in the pillory, "But that's not really what upset me right now. You and I have been clashing at arms from the day we first met, and not just because we share a thing for the same guy either."

"Must be chemistry," Comb said uneasily as the Oni walked out of her life of sight and moved around behind her exposed body, "Oil and Vinegar, we don't mix…but we compleiment."

"Yes, we do, don't we?" Atsuko said as she walked slowly around behind her rival, enjoying the view with a smile of anticipation, "And yet we're a lot alike as well. You had your grandmother, I had my Mom, and it's an easy toss up which one of us had the harsher childhood. Of course, for me, life was easier when I had my Dad around. Mom tended to behave herself whenever he was at home…which wasn't often enough because of the family curse. And do you even remember your father?"

"I try not to think about him," Comb said sourly, "He never had any use for me, being half Chinese that I am. He only stayed with my mother because of the war, and when she died he tried to pretend that that whole chapter of his life never happened."

"He's some kind of Korean Assassin if I remember right," Atsuko paused, "Of course your Mom, she must have really been something. I've heard rumors about the Warrior Princess, Bracelet, who fought like a hundred warriors and had some kind of mysterious power that gave her an edge in her battles. You have every right to be proud about her…I only wish I could say the same thing about my own Mother."

"I was very young when she died," Comb said soberly, "I think it's the only time I ever saw my grandmother cry. I remember everyone weeping, the whole tribe mourned her death for a week…"

She suddenly felt a hand upon her bottom, and Comb's eyes went round, though Atsuko did nothing besides lightly caress her almost in passing.

"That has to say a lot about her," Atsuko said as her hand moved away, "I've got to say that I've seen a lot more about you than I ever cared to see in the old days. And despite my better judgement…I think I've actually come to respect you. A lot."

"Oh?" Comb asked cautiously, "You have a funny way of showing that."

"Hey, compared to what I was like in the old days, I think I've made a lot of progress," Atsuko replied, "Being around humans, being a mother and having kids to raise…it's changed me a lot. Made me think about things…and don't bother saying that thinking is not what I'm best at. You get on the road a lot like I do and you see a lot of things that challenge your values."

"In what manner?" Comb asked, refusing to give away how nervous she felt at being so helpless and vulnerable around the other woman, whose intentions at the moment were very much in question.

"I suppose you might say that I had a somewhat sheltered childhood," Atsuko said, "But in Mom's defense…and I'm not usually given to defend her, as you well know, she did have an honest worry about me getting lost for weeks at a time every time I got out of the house. I went to an exclusive, private school…one that catered to special needs kids like me…who are other than human. You hear kids these days compare their High School to Hell?" Atsuko gave a bitter laugh, "They don't know the half of it…"

"I feel for you," Comb said warily, "I was largely home schooled myself."

"Lucky you," Atsuko said, appearing once again, and this time to the front of Comb's position, only not in a way that the latter found reassuring as the Oni had altered her appearance once again and was now wearing something in leather that would have been shocking even at an S&amp;M club. "I might have enjoyed it if Mom took me seriously as more than just a family embarrassment."

"What is that?" she asked in definite alarm.

"What did I say about changing the subject?" Atsuko flicked a riding crop against the palm of one hand, "Your Grandmother took responsibility for teaching you the things that she felt you needed to survive…and then you taught yourself the rest because you wanted to be something more than just a fighter. And you made yourself into something…a Doctor, a healer who saves lives. I think that's fantastic. You really found your dream, and for that I envy you."

"I think you made something of your life as well," Comb said uneasily, "You really don't have to be envious of me…"

"I thought being a mother would be enough," Atsuko seemed to consider the point, "In fact I enjoy being a mother a lot. When I met Ryomi-chan's father…I thought maybe I had it. The life that other normal girls dream about. But it didn't last, and I had to get a job as a waitress. After all, unlike you, I don't have many employable skills. I've had to take a number of odd jobs just to earn money to put food on the table. And when I no longer had a man around to look after me…I sort of created one. But it was a fiction, something I did for the kids. My life was missing something…something that could define me. Something more than what I had…and I think I know what it is now."

"Oh…?" Comb felt her nervousness intensify as Atsuko started to walk past her once again, and she followed the Oni with her eyes, dreading to know her rival's actual intentions.

"You have a husband you love," Atsuko continued, "And more kids like Shampoo. And you travel a lot in your capacity as a Doctor."

"Your point?" Comb swallowed, dreading to know the answer.

"My point is that I both admire and resent you," Atsuko replied, "In the time since we have gotten back together I've seen a side of you that I never would have imagined in the old days…and I have to be honest and confess that I like much of what I've discovered about you. But you have a way of getting on my nerves that frustrates me like no one else I've ever encountered."

Comb could no longer see the other woman as the Oni was now completely behind her. But there was that in the tone of voice of the other woman that was making her feel strangely curious and uneasy.

"As much as it galls me to admit it," the Oni continued, "Nodoka may be right about us…and we are better friends than either of us knows. And not just because of what she conned us into a few weeks back when we let our guard down and allowed her to seduce us."

"I still say that she must have put something in our Sake." Comb tensed up, "I love my husband and I would never betray him like that…"

"Oh, I don't doubt that Hairbrush is a really great guy," Atsuko said, "But Genma is something else. Even I don't fully know what it is about him that makes us act so…crazy. I only know that night was magical, and not just because she shared and shared alike, don't you see?"

Comb was actually sweating, feeling nervous as hell as she wondered desperately what was going on behind her with the other woman as she murmured, "I sure wish I didn't…YEOWCH!" she yelped as suddenly something swatted her bottom sharply, like a sting rather than a slap.

"I know you have guilty feelings," Atsuko said, "And ordinarily I wouldn't put pressure on you. But you are driving me crazy with all your efforts at avoiding the issue, Comb."

"What are you talking about-YEOWCH! Hey, quit that!" Comb complained as another painful swat rang across her opposite ass cheek.

"You know damned well what I am talking about," Atsuko replied, "You feel guilty about cheating on your husband, and you've been taking it out on me these past few weeks. But mainly it's because you can't face up to the thing that we did together, and I can't get it out of my head. That's why I'm doing this, to get the issue finally out into the open."

"If you're trying to improve my opinions about you," Comb said, "This isn't the way to do it."

"I don't need to improve your opinion about me," Atsuko said, "I'm an Oni, remember? I'm supposed to be the wicked bad guy. But you are no virtuous heroine either. In fact I think you have a nasty streak of your own, and you're trying so hard to deny it that it's driving you as crazy as I'm feeling."

All at once Comb felt something and tensed up. But rather than the riding crop what she felt instead was a gentle hand caressing her bottom.

"Do you have any idea what looking at this body of yours does to me, Comb-chan?" Atsuko's tone was a sultry purr, "This hot, tight little ass of yours, so young and perky for all that you're maybe just a few years younger than me. This hard butt that you could crack an egg with? And those huge melon-sized Tits of yours. Those long, supple legs and muscular thighs…the way you bounce when you walk and don't think I really notice. I mean…I'm not Gay, but I'm definitely feeling Bi-crazy."

"Ah…" Comb's eyes went round as she felt that hand smoothly sampling her fanny, then slide to the space between her thighs, at which point she gasped and said, "No…don't…!"

"What are you afraid of?" Atsuko purred, "That your Hubby will find out?"

"Yes," Comb confessed, gasping all the more when those fingers began to run along the edges of her moistening slit.

"Then tell him that I forced this on you," Atsuko smiled, "It will be the truth, and I'm sure he'll hold you blameless."

"But…I won't be," Comb bit her lower lip and tried to resist.

"Won't be what?" Atsuko said, plying her fingers along the nervous system of the other woman and feeling the Purple Haired woman squirm and bounce herself on the balls of her feet in response to this stimulation.

"Be innocent," Comb said, "Because…?"

"Yes?" Atsuko encouraged in a throaty tone of voice.

"Because…I…" Comb tried not to let the words slip out, realizing that she was confessing to something that would change the dynamic of her relationship with this other woman forever, to say nothing of how it would shame and humiliate her in the eyes of her husband.

But just then they heard a voice call out, "We're home! Sorry we're late, Mom, but Kaori-chan and I were…huh? What's going on here?"

"Why, nothing, Ryo-chan," Atsuko said with a nervous grim as she and Comb were suddenly sitting at a coffee table together, "Did you and Kaori-chan have a nice adventure?"

Comb blinking her eyes and finding herself dressed in her Cheosang and sitting down without memory of how she had gotten like this and out of that damned pillory all of a sudden. She looked at her hand, which was holding a tea cup, and then at Atsuko, wondering if this were all real or just another of her illusions.

"Oh yes, Okasan," Kaori smiled, holding up a stuffed teddy bear that she had been holding in her arms, "See what Ryo-kun got for me when we were visiting a carnival at a place called Coney Island?"

"Oh yes, I've been there," Atsuko said, sipping from a tea cup while murmuring, "More times than I care to remember…"

"I'm sorry we're so late getting back from our errand, Mother," Ryoga said, "A lot has happened for Kaori-chan and me. But at least we found time to get the milk Peorth was after," he held up a travel worn bag that looked ripped and torn in places and was sagging rather badly.

"That's…nice," Atsuko said, "Go find Peorth and see what she can do with that. And nice to have you back, Dears."

"It is good to be back home, Okasan," Kaori bowed, "I am so looking forward to soaking in the warm waters of your hospitality now that Ryo-chan and I are back."

The young people turned and left, prompting Comb to turn a nervous look at Atsuko as she said, "Well? Now what?"

Atsuko smiled, but then she paused and looked away, then said, "I think we're going to have to take a rain check on our fun conversation. I'm picking up…strange vibes…and they're coming from Ryomi."

"What?" Comb felt a surge of relief that conflicted with a sense that her companion was not calling off their "S&amp;M" game on a whim, especially when Atsuko stood up and glanced around with a most uneasy expression.

"I don't know," Atsuko said with a note of distraction, "It feels like…almost familiar. Shirokuro, front and center."

Comb was more than a little disconcerted when the darkness that existed along the edges of the setting congealed into the form of a black and white figure, nominally shaped like a woman, who bowned on one knee and said, "Mistress?"

"Go find out what's going on out there and report back as soon as you are able," Atsuko replied.

"At once, Mistress," the figure said before shifting from human form to the shape of a black and white dog, at which point she trotted off to the edge of the setting and vanished behind the wavering curtain.

"What do you think is going on?" Comb asked, hoping to further distract the Oni from her amorous pursuits of the previous few moments.

"I'm not sure," Atsuko replied, "But…I almost have a feeling of nostalgia. I know I've felt this sensation before. If I could just put my finger on it…"

Shirokuro suddenly appeared once again, shifting back into human form, "Mistress!'

"Back so soon?" Atsuko asked.

"And with company, Mistress," Shirokuro turned her head and glanced over her shoulder, "The Bears are back and they have first-hand knowledge of what is happening. And Mistress…it is the Master. He has returned to Nerima."

"What?" Atsuko blinked, then gasped, "Daddy?"

"Daddy?" Comb suddenly felt her relief turn to alarm , "You don't mean…"

Rasmusen and his polar bear squadron appeared, their leader declaring, "Lady Hibiki, Lady Comb! There is a Monster tearing apart the city, and Master Ranma is engaging it in battle!"

"Ranma is fighting against…?" Comb shot a look at Atsuko, "Your Father?"

"Daddy must be acting under the influence of that spell Momma cast," Atsuko said, "He's really after Gemmi-pooh, and Ranma got in the way."

"Aiyaa," Comb murmured faintly, realizing in an instant that their pleasant day was turning into one of those times that were to be remembered….

"Ow," Alison rubbed her chin as she sat upright very slowly, only to find herself being assisted in the effort.

"Take it easy, Aiko-chan," a familiar voice asked, "Don't try and sit up too quickly. Even you need time to recover from something like that."

"Beiko?" Alison looked up with a start, seeing the platinum haired girl was back in her Akagiyama armor, "What are you…?"

"You'd better listen to your friend, Managi-san," a voice that sounded artificial, prompting Alison's eyes to move beyond her girlfriend to the gleaming armored figure standing off to the side glancing off into the distance. "That was quite a hit you took. I estimate that you traveled three point seven kilometers in a more-or-less horizontal trajectory."

"Stark?" Alison shook off the hand that tried to restrain her and said, "Don't fuss over me, Beiko. I'm not that fragile."

"You think that I am not aware of how well you are constructed?" Beatrice asked, "But you were down for the count for several minutes by my estimation, and were it not that this was not a formal challenge you would likely now be married."

"Married?" Alison asked, "What are you…?" she turned and looked and then said, "Oh."

A pile of bricks and an "Alison" shaped hole in a wall some forty meters distance, and-more alarmingly-she could see another Alison-shaped hole farther on at the opposite side of the building.

"The force that it must have taken to drive you this far and that hard has to be calculated in the tons of pressure," the armored man calculated, "I doubt that even the Hulk could have been that accurate if he had attempted this."

"Really?" Alison started to stand up, only to find her legs unsteady, and to her dismay she found Beatrice moving in to support her, which she found somewhat annoying. Shaking herself and forcing her legs to be steady she said, "The guy didn't look that tough, but he hits like a Mother-?

"I've just finished my analysis," the armored figure said, "I recognize this energy signature from something recorded on my files, and I have to say…it goes a long way to explain your condition, Managi-san."

"Hey, why so formal, Uncle Tony?" Alison looked at the armored man, "You know me better than that."

"I…don't know what you mean by that, Managi-san," the armored figure said evasively.

"Oh please," Alison snorted, "I may not have Dad's ability to see through walls but I know it's you in there, Tony. Or would you rather pretend it's Rhodey who knows how to use the fancy hardware in that armor?"

"That would seem rather far-fetched, Uncle Anthony," Beatrice said, "So…who is this mysterious figure who you profiled is powerful enough to deck Alison with a single blow?"

"Somebody I was hoping I'd never have to go up against ever again," the armored figure seemed unconvertible as he regarded the two young ladies, "His name is Razor Hibiki, and he's part Oni. Hundreds of years old and a master of almost every type of Martial art you'd care to imagine, backed by a strength and general toughness that you usually only find with Asgardians or Olympians. Last time we fought it was my buddy Hercules who got him to a standstill…then got into a drinking bout and the two of them tried drinking each other under the table."

"Who won the contest?" Beatrice asked.

"I think it was a draw," the armored man replied, "Both ended up under the table, and after that they were bosom buddies for life."

"Grandpa fought with that guy?" Alison was incredulous.

"Did a lot better than your old man too," the armored man said, "But Clark never was great shakes against beings who's power is imbued by magical energy."

"That explains why my head feels like a gong that somebody rang in a Buddhist temple," Alison rubbed the back of her head and said, "I feel better now, though. I'm ready to back in there and kick butt, now that I know what I'm up against."

"Not alone you won't," Beatrice said.

"Now, Beiko…" Alison growled.

"Look, I know why you want to go back in there and avenge yourself, Aiko-chan," Beatrice said with a stern look in her own expression, "But going in alone against a force this formidable is the height of foolishness. You need a plan, and you need technical analysis, and I can provide you with both."

"Better hurry up and do something fast, Kids," the armored man said, "I'm monitoring the local news channels and there's some crazy kid who's trying to take that monster on all by himself. But I don't think he stands a chance without some back up."

"Saotome," Alison said, "Wait a minute. The guy was talking kind of funny, like he was a little slow upstairs…but the minute he heard the name Saotome…:"

"Saotome?" the armored man whirled and looked at them, "You mean as in…Genma Saotome?"

"You know of their family, Uncle Anthony?" Beatrice asked.

"Ah…I'd take the Fifth on that, but it's a little late for denials," the armored man said, "Come on. You two are drafted as Honorary Avengers. And if the Justice League objects to that take it up with our Chairwoman, Janet Van Dyne."

"Whatever," Alison tensed up, "Try and keep up with me, Beiko."

"You got it…Partner," Beatrice smiled.

"Don't push it," Alison grumbled but nonetheless made no complaint when the three of them took to the air, moving rapidly in the reverse direction from the line of destruction that she had carved in her involuntary travel from the "ground zero" mark of the ensuing battle…

Ranma was doing his level best to stay out of reach of the lumbering giant, but the man had the reach, attitude and sheer raw power to make escape all but impossible. Worse still he was not just a berserker, he fought with genuine skill and a tenacious ability in the Martial Arts that would have impressed Ranma greatly were he not in a battle for his very life.

The man had instinctual battle skills and seemed intuitively to react to each strategy that Ranma used in his attempt to counter the huge man's obvious advantages in speed and power, using his smaller size and agility to avoid his killer attacks. Just the back swing of the man's long, muscular arms was enough to knock people over, and what he hit he reduced into rubble, creating pot holes in the asphalt and concrete with each miss as he kept on advancing, overturning vehicles like they were made of cardboard as he continued to advance.

By now the man had lost much of his resemblance to a human being, but he still had a human shape in terms of arms, legs and features that were twisted into a snarl of rage, his red skin and dark green hair making his resemblance to a traditional Japanese Ogre all the more pointed.

His rage fueled his battle wrath as he came close to nailing Ranma at several key moments. Only by the barest of margins did Ranma avoid taking a direct hit from his opponent, though a glancing blow came close to breaking several ribs as there was something about the battle aura of the Oni that by itself seemed to disrupt the integrity of physical matter.

Of course in the span of five minutes Ranma found his reserves were starting to wane and he only needed a moment of carelessness to fall prey to his attacker. It came in the form of a stomp upon the concrete that shook the ground all around them and prompted Ranma to lose his balance and fall backwards. He instinctively rolled to absorb the impact but the ground was too broken up to afford him reliable footing, and as he looked up Ranma saw a foot about to come down on his head, which no doubt would have had the same effect as on a melon had someone not at the moment chosen to intervene and provide a distraction.

A metal pole weighing almost a hundred pounds got bent around the head of the Oni, who whirled about in search of this new annoyance and found Ryomi standing on the other end, her own expression registering the desperation that she was feeling at the moment.

"GRANDPA-STOP FIGHTING!" she all but screamed, "You don't want to hurt my Brother! He hasn't done anything to deserve being beaten up by you!"

The Oni batted the pole out of her hand and rounded on her, giving Ranma a chance to regain his footing as he turned around and yelled, "Ryomi-chan! Get away! He doesn't recognize you!"

"I can talk to him," Ryomi said, trying to effect to be brave as the giant loomed over her, looking menacing and imposing as she said, "Grandpa...you've got to calm down now…or you really will hurt somebody!"

The Giant raised his fists above his head as though intending to bring them down, but then he hesitated, looking momentarily confused. Which was when a golden rope appeared around his torso, looping close and yanking him away as the Oni grunted in surprise and confusion.

"Got you this time, Monster!" said a dark haired woman in an odd tri-colored outfit holding the lariat as she hovered in the air, lifting the creature off his feet as she said, "You can't resist the power of Gaea that compels you to-WHOOPS!"

The giant had not remained idle while she spoke, and rather than fall prey to the influence of the magic lariat it instead gripped the rope and yanked down hard, then caught the woman by the throat and hurled her around at the ground with great force.

But before she could impact a man in a distinctive red and blue costume appeared and caught her, spiriting her away at such great speed that even to Ranma he was almost nothing more than a blur of motion. The haste threw the giant off balanced and he hit the ground in place of the woman as the couple appeared off to the side, to turn and confront the angry giant as he snarled and regained his footing in the next instant.

"Damn," the dark haired woman said, "I forgot how fast and strong he was…and how powerful."

"He may have learned a few tricks from the last time we faced each other," the man in the distinctive costume said, turning and confronting the red skinned ogre before saying, "Let's see how you like a taste of Heat Vision, Hibiki."

Ranma was not certain exactly what happened next, but he had a sense of a tremendous surge of power moving from the man to strike the Oni with a blast of heat that fried the outer layer of his skin, causing the giant to cry out and back away a half pace, which set him up for the follow through as the dark haired man in the costume surged forward to deliver a punch so powerful that it sent the giant flying backwards.

Ranma watched as the Oni went colliding with several cars and busses like a human pin ball. But then he saw the man double over and grip his hand as the woman was at his side at once, lending her support as best she was able.

"Rao," the man said, "I forgot how much that hurt. He still has that aura about him that I can't punch through without risking seriously hurting him."

"He's resistant to my lasso," the woman said, "And in the state he's in I don't think reasoning is an option. So I guess I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Don't," the man said as he shook his hands and flexed his fingers, obviously recovering from their injury, "I won't risk having you get within his reach. Not after the last time he beat you senseless. If we're going to take him we'll have to do it together."

"Don't hurt him!" Ryomi said, suddenly presenting herself before the couple, "Please, he's my Grandfather, and he doesn't know what he's doing!"

The man looked at her and said, "His granddaughter?"

"She does look a little like Atsuko Hibiki, now that you mention it," the woman said, "We'd like nothing better than to end this without anybody getting hurt, young lady. However…"

"That my not be a very good option," the man said as he looked past Ryomi to the Oni, who right then was storming right at them like a runaway Juggernaught, if anything twice as angry as before.

But all at once what looked like twin bolts of lightning struck the giant from above and knocked him flat into the pavement. With the faint whine of artificial engines an armored figure appeared from above to say, "Need a hand? Or should I say…Repulsor Rays?"

"Iron Man?" both the man and woman said in chorus.

The Oni snarled and began to push up against the force that was pressing hard down from above, and to everyone's dismay he started to stand up, getting first to his knees and then forcing his way into a kneeling position.

And then a fiery haired figure came hurtling down to land on the giant and stomped him back face-down into the asphalt, with Alison treating his head as a spring board, allowing her to flip into a defensive crouch as she turned around faced the giant directly.

"Hey there," she said, "Remember me?"

The giant made an incoherent noise as he started to look up, only to get a kick to the face for his troubles, which sent him tumbling sideways.

"Yeah, that's right!" she said, "And I got more waiting for you, so if you want it come and get it!"

"Alison?"

She whirled around and blinked, "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We were just about to ask you the exact same question," the woman said.

"But it will have to wait," the tall man said as he looked up then moved around to intercept a flying car that had been hurled in their direction, knocking the vehicle to the side as another man might bat aside a Frisbee. And then the trio of superhumanly empowered individuals moved to confront the Oni who came charging up to meet them like an eight foot tall red skinned terror.

But that was when the cry of , "AKAGIYAMA MISSLES!" rang out in advance of a hail storm of mini-explosive tipped rockets that hammered down upon the burly giant and drove him back to his knees, but not out of the fight as he was only just getting started.

Ranma watched all of this with the fascination of someone who had stumbled onto a street theater performance by highly convincing Cosplayers. But then he felt a light tap upon his shoulder and almost jumped, only to see a man in a police uniform standing there raising a hand to indicate non-threatening intentions.

"Easy there, Youngster," he said, "I was just wondering about something. I caught part of the performance where that fellow started to lose it and I was wondering…your name wouldn't by any chance be Saotome…would it?"

"What in the name of Krypton…?" the dark haired man in the colorful costume asked.

"You?" asked the woman in the tri-colored one-piece metal halter and star-spangled panties, "But…"

"No time to explain," Beatrice said, "Aiko-chan…I have been analyzing this fellow and I believe that I know how we might defeat him."

"Yeah?" Alison asked as the Oni started to get up off his knees once again, "Well, don't keep it to yourself, Beiko. Spit it out!"

"He is surrounded by a powerful Bio-aura that oscillates at a frequency that my sensors have been able to calculate," Beatrice replied, "I may be able to duplicate the wave, which would give me the ability to penetrate his defenses…just long enough to take him down."

"Good strategy," the armored man said as he sat down beside them, "Problem is you'd only have a fraction of a second in which to do it…and if your attack isn't powerful enough he'll shrug it off and come after you as his next target."

"I believe that the risk is worth the chance of ending this without further casualties," Beatrice replied, "However, should I fail to achieve the necessary stroke, then it will be up to you to use the distraction that I will provide to avenge me, Aiko-chan."

"What?" Alison blinked, "Avenge you…?"

"Who wants to know?" Ranma asked the police officer warily.

The man smiled, "I'll take that for a yes. I remember your father from the old days…but don't worry. I'm not one he owes money to, and I don't even have a daughter to trade in matrimony."

"You do know my Pop," Ranma heaved a sigh of partial relief then said, "But…what…?"

"Hibiki Razor…that's the name of the fellow who's currently terrorizing the community," the Police Officer replied, "He has a hatred of the name Saotome, and since he's fixed you with that title I'm afraid he won't stop rampaging until you are destroyed…"

"What do you mean by Avenge you?" Alison demanded.

"We are Honorary Avengers, are we not?" Beatrice said as she moved forward, "That is what we do. Now then…if you will be a good little Oni and just stand still…"

"Terrific," Ranma grimaced, "Know anything else short of that will stop him?"

"Just this," the man smiled, and to Ranma's considerable surprise he handed him his own Nightstick.

Ranma took it and said, "What is this?"

"The one thing that can do damage even to an oni," the man replied, "Use it well and you will see."

Razor snarled a she saw the silver haired girl move forward, but when he sought to charge her she surprised him by surging forward with one hand, and before he knee it she slapped a black metal disk to his chest, prompting him to look down in disconcerted confusion.

"Now, Aiko-chan!" Beatrice called out, just an instant before the Oni backhanded her in retaliation.

"BEIKO!" Alison screamed, then turned and cried, "YOU BASTARD!"

She threw everything that she had into a punch that slammed right on top of the black metal disk, and this time her fist did not encounter that stinging aura that had hurt her hand the last time. Instead her fist punched right through hard chest muscle and rib cage to penetrate the giant's hide ad he grunted in dismay and fell backwards, bleeding from a puncture wound that just missed his heart by inches.

Alison was no less stunned by this than were her parents. But the Oni did not stay down for long as his injury began healing at once, the black disk having been destroyed by her attack, thus allowing his natural regeneration to take over.

"I…?" Alison looked at her bloody hand.

Then winced as Ryomi punched her arm and said, "You almost killed my Grandfather!"

"Hey, I didn't mean to…"

"Alison," the tall man who was her father said as he stepped around and confronted the Oni, "Go see to your friend and let us handle this."

"But Dad…!" Alison protested.

"Do as your father says, Aiko-chan," the dark haired woman urged, standing beside her man as the two of them formed a living wall to confront the rapidly recovering giant.

Alison looked hurt but said, "Okay, Mom…" and turned to seek out Beatrice, who lay in the middle of the broken street some fifty meters distant.

"Nice talk there," the armored man said to the couple standing beside him, "But any ideas how we're going to put this guy down without killing him?"

"I'm working on that," the costumed man replied, "I just don't want Alison to spill any more blood on her hands."

"Yes, but you know as well as I do that it might be the only solution here," his colorful companion cautioned, "When he's this mad Razor does not listen to any kind of reason."

"ONE SIDE, OLD SCHOOL!" they heard the cry as the young man that they had seen fighting Razor before vaulted directly over their heads and landed in the space separating them from the red hued giant.

"Old School?" the armored man asked.

Ranma had seen enough from the sidelines to know that the battle was a stalemate, and that if these powerful Superheroes from America could not bring the red skinned Oni down then on his own he stood very little chance by himself. But the Police Man had reminded him that this was a personal battle and that it was the Saotome name that had set everything into motion. And seeing people put in peril made his determination to act all the more a sense of stubborn pride.

Especially given the weapon he now wielded in his hand as the giant came charging right up at him like a living freight train.

So Ranma did the unexpected and dropped low, stabbing out with the wooden stick and aiming for the knee cap of the giant, hitting with a lunging thrust that caught the giant by surprise and set a critical nerve to blazing.

The biant bellowed in pain and tumbled right over Ranma's head as he dropped down and rolled into a crouch. Then assumed a one-legged Crane stance and held his ground as his foe sought to rise again.

Only to find his right leg was suddenly out of order.

"Huh…what do you know, it worked," Ranma glanced at the staff in his hand, then smiled confidently, realizing he had an edge at last that cold finally turn the battle in his favor.

"Who is that kid?" the colorfully dressed man asked, duly impressed.

"I don't know," his lady companion said, "But if I didn't know any better I'd swear that he's using Amazon fighting techniques…"

Razor bellowed in frustration and brought his hands down, then struck the ground hard enough to rupture the street. But Ranma was prepared for this and took to the air, avoiding the shockwave as he came flipping around and stabbed downward with the night stick.

Only to run face-first into an upward geysering jet of water as a ruptured water main caught Ranma by surprise and transformed her in an instant to her alter ego of Ranko…

"Beiko…" Alison felt her voice caught in her throat as she saw the blood on the inside of the face plate as she turned the blonde around, only to hear a rasping gasp and a cough as she gasped, "You're alive!"

"Disappointed?" Beatrice moved a hand unsteadily and tapped the side of her helmet, banishing the faceplate as she lay there with a swollen face and broken nose, "Ow! Remind me not to do that again…"

"You idiot!" Alison felt her fists balled with the need to nit something, "He could have taken your stupid head off!"

Beatrice attempted to move her neck and winced, "He almost did…but my Nanites are working to repair the damage. It's not as bad as it looks…honestly…."

"Honestly?" Alison fumed, "What did you think you were doing there?"

"Buying you a chance, of course," Beatrice replied, "So…did it work…?"

Alison held her bloody hand up, "What do you think?"

Beatrice looked at it with raised eyebrows then said, "Ah…but not enough to finish him off, it seems."

"Huh?" Alison asked, risking turning her head around and spotting the scene taking place far behind her.

Ranko sputtered and winced, "Just great…huh?" she said as she saw the Oni look around, not at her but rather turning confused looks to the left and the right as though seeking something out that was not her.

"Am I missing something?" the armored man asked, "Did that boy just…shrink all of a sudden?"

"If you're imagining it then I am too," the colorful man said.

"It can't be," the woman said, "I know that young woman…I'm sure that I've met her…"

"Oh, I get it," Ranko smiled, seeing the confusion in the giant's face, "You lost your sparring partner. Well…will I do as an alternative?"

She flashed the Nightstick and the giant suddenly registered her as a target, but this time Ranko was not about to give him the chance of orienting upon her as she stagged forward and cried, "KACHU-TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" and began to lash out at lightning speeds, circling around and hitting the Oni in a dozen vital places before he had time enough to feel the first one begin to hit home.

The Oni staggered backwards, and suddenly another voice cried out, "BOKUSAI TENKETSU!" as a finger jabbed at the ground and caused the asphalt behind the fiant to shatter like glass, prompting the giant to stagger backwards and become partially trapped as one foot sank into the crevice.

Which was where Shampoo appeared, Bonbori in hand, to strike the Oni with precisely aimed blows that rang off his thick skull and battered hide, further adding to Razor's bewilderment and confusion.

Lastly a winged shape fell atop him and pinned him down, and as the Oni looked up he saw a hot blast of flame strike him full in the face. He bellowed his outcry…

And Ranko jumped onto his chest and stabbed him at the base of his throat, cutting off his supply of blood to his brain, which even the Oni required to function. And like that he lost consciousness and began to slowly shrink back down to a more regular size, learning his ruddy hue and green hair in the process.

"Grandpa?" Ryomi asked.

"He'll be all right," Ranko said, breathing hard but feeling exhilarated with the sense of a hard won victory well earned. She glanced up and said, "Thanks guys. Now that's what I call a timely assist."

"No problem," said Akane with a grin, "Glad we got here in time to help out."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo looked around, "Is maybe no such good time. Look like village after Harvest festival time when serve bad rice wine."

The shadowy figure of the black dragon melted down and resolved back into the form of the cherubic Kuryu, who asked, "Did we do good, Uncle Ran-Ran?"

"Hey, no complaints out of me, Kid," Ranko reached out to ruffle the hand of the little girl, then said, "This guy was tough. I don't think ten of Ryoga could've given me this much of a workout."

"Tough?" Akane looked around, "How can one man do this much destruction?"

"Grandpa's not a man," Ryomi said, "He's a Hibiki."

"That's certainly one way of putting it," the man in the colorful costume said, looking the trio of new arrivals over before turning to Ranko and saying, "I've got a feeling that there's one heck of a story surrounding you, young lady."

"To put it mildly," the woman at his side said, only to look up and blink her eyes as she said, "What in the name of Demeter's Harvest…?"

Ranko had heard the approach of four legged feet and turned to see Comb, Atsuko and Umi riding on the back of the armored Polar Bears, and she said, "Hey, don't worry. They're on our side."

"Polar Bears?" the armored man asked, "Wearing armor?"

"Look who's talking," said Alison as she joined them, holding Beatrice in her arms, who was now much on the way to a full recovery, "Mom, Dad, these are my friends, the Saotomes."

"Saotome?" the colorful man blinked, "You mean…Genma…?"

"Let's not go there," his lady companion urged coyly.

"Sao..to—me…" the semi-unconscious Razor started to say when Ryomi punched him in the jaw and said, "Sorry, Gramps. But we've had enough of that for one day."

"Whoah there," said the purple haired woman sitting on the back of one of the bears as the creature drew up short of their setting, "Is everyone all right?"

"Kinda, Sensei," Ranko replied, "But it's been a heck of a day, let me tell you."

"Father!" Atsuko dismounted from the back of another bear and came rushing up at once to kneel down, "Dad…it is you! Oh my…ah…whatever. You're back…!"

"Atsuko Hibiki?" the armored man asked.

"Who?" she looked up at him then said, "Oh, is that you, Tony? You've changed your armor."

"Ah…well…" the armored man said somewhat uneasily.

"So we arrived too late to be of use to you in the battle," said the lead of the bears as he addressed himself at Ranko, "But you managed to do well for yourself in our absence, Master Ranma?"

"Talking…Polar Bears," the man in the colorful outfit said, then shrugged, "Why not?"

"Yeah, thanks to this I managed to get it," Ranko held up the nightstick.

"But what is it about that simple wooden stick that gave you the ability to overpower Razor Hibiki?" the woman with the tri-colored outfit asked in wonder.

"I can answer that for you, Princess," said the man in the police uniform, "Name's Hanubal Shohan, been with the department twenty years going on, and I was here the last time this fellow went on a rampage. Kept that stick on me as a momento of those times, only thing we found out that could actually hurt him, don't you know."

"A wooden stick?" the man in the colorful costume asked while Ranma handed the Nightstick back to its proper owner.

"Not just any wooden stick," the officer smiled while slipping it back into his belt, "It's carved from the wood of the Holly Trees that grow huge in the Ryopanzo. And Holly is, traditionally speaking, like Garlic to the Oni…or glowing green Meteor rocks to someone such as yourself."

"I'll say it is," Atsuko looked up, "Keep that disgusting thing away from me! I can smell it from here. No wonder Dad has all these bruise marks all over his body, and that wicked mark on his chin…"

"Ah…" Ryomi said, sharing a quick glance with Ranko.

"Wait a moment," the armored man said, "Wood made from Holly? You mean to say it's…?"

"Holly Wood," the officer replied, thumbing the weapon in question, "And blessed by a Buddhist Priest no less for extra charm and effect."

There were several groans and then Akane asked, "Is Beiko-san going to be all right?"

"She is for now," Alison snarled, looking at the girl still carried in her arms, "But just as soon as she recovers I'm gonna kill her!"

"Just a moment, young lady," the woman in the colorful outfit said, looking at Beatrice, "You're the one who spent six months in space with Alison."

"Guilty as charged," Beatrice smiled, clearly in no hurry to be set down back on her feet.

The man in the colorful costume looked at Alison and said, "I thought you said that you didn't want to have anything more to do with her."

"That was my fault, Managi-san," Beatrice sighed, "Despite the advice that I was given…I found that I could not quite leave your daughter totally alone."

"We can discuss this in private," Comb turned to the Policeman and said, "Do you have any objections if we take this man with us for now? We can deliver him back into your custody after we have concluded our business…"

"What, you think we have any means of holding him?" the officer shrugged, "He's a Hibiki. Nailing him down means bolting his feet to the floor…and even that probably wouldn't work."

"It's been tried before," Atsuko murmured without full elaboration.

"I have just got to hear the details behind all of this," said the man in the colorful outfit.

"Speak for yourself," the man in the armored suit replied, "I've got a strong feeling that if I do hear the details of this it could well drive me back into drinking."

"I believe that I have a means of allowing you to cure yourself permanently of your addiction, Uncle Anthony," Beatrice smiled, "If you are willing to hear me out for a few…business proposals that I was hoping I would have the chance of tossing your way."

"Later," Alison said as she turned around, still holding the blonde in her arms as she growled, "But don't hold it against me if I drop you part way back to that Dojo."

"I'll be a good girl, Aiko-chan, honest," Beatrice assured her, keeping one hand behind her back, fingers crossed, just in case her hopes and prayers might be answered. And suddenly the day was looking a whole lot brighter and more cheerful than when things had stared out that morning, though she tried to effect a modest demeanor lest Alison really would feel inclined to drop her mid-way back to the Tendo household…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Calgon Moments in Jacuzzis: shadowmane

Having survived yet another crisis flash point the gang settles in to take stock of all that has happened with Razor getting reacquainted with the family, while Cybele plots her reunion with her husband in "Hot Tub Hijinx,' or, "Yabba Dabba Doofus!"

Be there.

X

_._,_._


	56. Chapter 56

Shadowmane Productions Present:

Tsundere56

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

They returned to the Restaurant area itself and by now Valka seemed fairly inured to the sight of the brazen and flirtatious behavior of the waitresses staff and even the Busboys, who seemed to be encouraging the lascivious interest of the customers, even those not paying for "private service" behind one of the partitions.

Ranko was wary about the mindset of her companion, but as they approached the curtained area where they had left their companions Ranko felt compelled to say, "Now let's not alarm the others. Let's just pretend our Daemons have taken a nap and will be back once conditions allow. And given the way my adventures tend to work out I'm pretty sure that Skryai and Kataru will be back before you know it."

"Whatever," Valka said indifferently, "The sooner that we see the end of this place the sooner that we can be done with the cause for dragging us out of our personal lives."

"Look, how many times do I have to apologize to you for hauling you in on this?" Ranko asked, "I really didn't want to mess up your life…"

"I am not blaming you for this!" Valka rounded on Ranko, heedless of the stares that she drew from the patrons and staff who were close by, "I have forgiven you now that I know that you do not have control over your actions. And as for this…device that you wear that controls your destiny…" she glanced at the pendant, "I feel great sorrow for your plight. So stop hovering around me as though you think I am made of glass. I do not need you to play the role of my personal attendant."

"Ah…" Ranko had her hands raised as she felt the heat of that declaration, "Okay then…so maybe I'm a little worried about you. You're the fish out of water here, and is it really so bad if I'm concerned?"

Valka looked at her, then turned away, "I…believe we should return to the others. Mayhap they are concerned about what has taken us this long to return to their presence."

They moved past the bead curtain, but before they had set foot within the privacy zone Ranko's senses had alerted her to something that prompted her to pause and say, "Ah…on the other hand, maybe we ought to…ah…Hey!" she tried to cry out in warning as Valka continued on in spite of her note of caution.

At that Valka froze on the inside of the partition, not having appreciated that the Miroku used special acoustical tricks to muffle the noises that were taking part within. But once Ranko pushed on beside her and looked past the girl's shoulder she understood implicitly the cause for Valka's rigid stature.

Ranko had been expecting to see something rather graphic but even she was stunned at the sight that they beheld. For it looked as though a dozen identical versions of the blonde haired Shinobu where making out with the Miroku girls who had been serving at their table. And there she was doing different maneuvers with these other girls, and even with her own clones in some instances, employing techniques that were straight out of the pages of the "Lesbian Kama Sutra," and quite a number that were clearly invented on the spot with the Miroku girls being the beneficiaries of her "crash course" conversion to girl-on-girl gymnastic interactions.

And the other girls, silver haired Indra and purple furred Cheshire in particular, were right there beside her having the time of their lives and giving back as good as they were getting from both Miroku Girls and Shinobu clones, freely enjoying the hospitality of the house as though they were in their own private harem and taking full advantage of the generosity of the girls who were sharing their bodies with such open and complete abandon.

There they were with hands and mouths in motion, legs parted with bare feet waving triumphantly in the air, groins making contact as though two girls were trying to "scissors" one another as though to saw each other in half. And the groans, moans, cries and pleading noises showed just how far they were progressed beyond the edge of simple foreplay and arousal.

Ranko felt an urge to cast a look at Valka to register the girl's response to what they were seeing, but she was too busy pulling her own jaw off of the floor, especially when her slow scan of the room took sight of a dichotomy in the setting that did not jibe with the overall sensual theme of the moment.

There was Onama sitting quietly in the corner with Kimera and Kurenai listening quietly as the pink haired girl described her life and told about her world and seemed to quietly be drawing them in on her life story. There was no sexual tension between them, and neither of the Miroku girls were attempting to draw her in with their whiles. If anything the pair were sitting raptly and ignoring the action going on among their siblings.

"What the heck?" she murmured quietly.

"Eh?" Valka's tone was distant, almost faint. But then she turned her head very slowly as if tearing her eyes away from Shinobu's antics to take sight of the trio in the corner, at which poing even she seemed confused as she asked, "What…?"

"Don't look at me," Ranko said, "I didn't even know Kurenai and Kimera could sit still like that. Whatever she's bending their ears with, it must be powerful stuff."

Just then Cheshire took notice of her and said, "On…Master! I didn't see you enter!"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Ranko asked faintly, then waved the point, "Don't bother stopping what you're doing. Eat hearty, because I know you're going to need your strength."

"Okay," the Pokegirl said, and then dove back into the midst of the fun and went right on giving and receiving the attention of the girls who were making out with her, including the clones of Shinobu.

Indra finished bringing off the girls whom she was "entertaining" and turned a smile at Ranko as she said, "Onama voiced opposition to indulging her passions. She expressed the view that she would be less than faithful to the girl she loves back home. And she has been regaling your friends on stories of romance and adventure relating to when she was alive and able to freely partake of the fruits of living."

"What?" Ranko said, "She's abstaining from sex…over love?"

"Surprising in this place I will admit," Indra smiled as she gave an appreciative nod to the girls whom she had been indulging, "Yet strangely apropo, given the precariousness of her situation."

"Situation?" Valka asked, snapping out of her daze as she caught up with the thrust of the conversation.

"She is one who has passed on beyond the threshold of the living," Indra said as she separated herself from her recent sex partners, who were smiling approvingly as she slipped her gauze like silks back over strategic portions of her body, "Yet she clings to life for love and a desire for simple justice. It is the purity of her desires which the Miroku here respect, much though they would gladly yield what comfort they could offer to soothe the aching loss that drives her onward."

Ranko stared as she witnessed tears rolling down the cheeks of Kurenai and Lamyra, then murmured softly, "If I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes…"

"Huh?" one of the Shinobu clones looked up as if only just becoming aware that they were present, "Oh…you guys are back? Ah…give me a moment to finish up here…"

"Take your time," Ranko said as she walked with Valka over to where Onama was holding court, "Wouldn't want to leave anybody feeling deprived or nothing…"

"That's so deep," she was hearing Kurenai say, "You really must love her."

"With all that I have in my being," Onama said simply, "When I fell in battle it was more than just my heart that broke. To know that I was cheated of my time with my beloved is what drives me on to seek closure with the one who killed me."

"I hope you find her and hold her tightly," Lamyra said, "What you have is very rare, and it's worth all of the mindless joy that I might have ever experienced. I really envy you, but I'll be rooting for your success."

Onama glanced up just them and smiled, "Is it time to leave already?"

"Ah…just about…I think," Ranko said, "I'm not sure how much time we have before we get swept out of here. So…are you sure you don't want to have a fling, just for the sake of being friendly?"

"Thank you, and I do find myself strongly tempted by what these friends of yours have to offer," Onama said, smiling at the girls sitting opposite from her, "But without my beloved it would feel cheap and hollow. I do not doubt that you are skilled as lovers…but I have to know the person whom I am with for it to count as much as what I share with my true love."

"Wow," Kurenai said, "I've heard people say that before, of course, but this is the first time that I've actually believed it."

"True love is a beautiful thing," Lamyra said, "It reminds me of my parents and how much they are devoted to one another. Which, of course, never prevents them from having lots of sex with other people…and beasts…and demons…"

All of a sudden Ranko felt her body tense reflexively, and one moment later she felt herself being glommed from behind by a bouncy half-Chinese girl whose big breasts she could feel right through the silk fabric of her outfit as she heard in her ears a cheerful, "NIHAO, RANKO-CHAN! I'd heard you were around and I couldn't wait for you to show up to say hello to me!"

"Ah…" Ranko felt strong hands slip past the parted folds of her shirt to grip her by her breasts being skillfully groped by a girl who knew how to make nipples harden on first contact.

Valka reacted with a start at seeing a girl with dark purple hair done up in a set of Odangos groping the redhead with great familiarity and she gasped, "Who in the name of the Spirits…?"

"Bonbori," Ranko gulped, "I was wondering what you were up to, Girlfriend…" she glanced down as the hands slid over her skin and began to work her over, "…And…obviously I'm it…"

"Hey!" the girl named Kitten protested as she separated herself from one of the Shinobu clones, "I saw her first, Sister!"

"So?" Bonbori asked as one hand slipped down to Ranko's waist level, "There's enough of her to go around."

Kitten smiled, "You have a point there…" and she reached out to undo the remaining buttons on Ranko's shirt, which alarmed the latter as she did not think the timing ideal for this sort of mischief.

All at once Valka inserted herself in the space between Ranko and Kittten, thrusting her hands out to pry both girls off the much beseiged redhead.

"Enough of this!" she said, only to pause and glance down, discovering that one hand was holding something very round, firm and yet soft to the touch, and the girl named Bonbori was looking at her with a speculative note of interest.

"Uh oh," Ranko did not need to look around to know what was happening. She only had to see Valka's expression to know that her new friend had just set something off that was more than for what Valka would have bargained.

"Well now," Kitten smiled, "Maybe I was wrong about you. And here I took you to be a tight-assed prude, despite the way you dress, which does show much promise."

"Ah…" Valka glanced from one girl to the other with a growing sense of uneasiness over what she might have unintentionally started with her hasty action.

But then a tingling sensation fell over them, and Ranko said, "Uh on…it's starting again…"

"Huh?" Shinobu surfaced from her self-created orgy, "Oh man…and just when things were getting hot…!"

All but one of the dozen Shinobus vanished in a puff of smoke, and the one who remained hastily gathered up her belongings that had been cast upon the floor even as Indra looked around and said, "I feel the draw beginning to pull us to our next destination. One of these must be our new companion…but which is it, I wonder?"

"So soon?" Cheshire complained, looking up as several of the Miroku girls expressed complaints at the abrupt termination of their sport.

"Yeah, but which of us is going with you this time?" asked Koi Mido.

"Oh…it's me?" said Bonbori in surprise, smiling past Ranko's shoulder at the disconcerted Valka, who still had a grip on her breast, "That means that you and I are going to have time to get to know each other better, girlfriend…"

"Oboy," Ranko said as she saw Valka's reaction to that pronouncement, and she knew that things were about to heat up in more ways than one, with her caught in the middle of the likely fireworks that would ensue upon their arrival at their next impending destination…

"Did you hear the latest?" the elderly woman said to her companion, "Some rowdy hooligans tore up the downtown area of Furinkan. The whole Financial district is in a horrible shambles. Why doesn't anyone do something about it?"

"How shocking that young people these days behave like total Yankees," the other elderly woman said with the titching noises that older people made about the conduct of their minors, "The police are useless here. Everyone acts as though Martial Artists were a law unto themselves, and nobody wants to take them on."

"Well, to be honest, who can blame them?" the first of the elderly women asked, "Those brutes calling themselves Martial Artists are so fierce, and the only one who can stand up to them is another Martial Artist."

"I wonder why that is," the other elderly woman asked, "You would think the police could handle them without having to use force and such. I mean, what good is Martial Arts against a gun?"

"On, you don't know?" the other elderly woman asked, "Well, with some Martial Artists waving a gun just gives them an excuse to be even more violent, and in some cases it doesn't even have the effect that you would expect."

"You have a point," the other old woman said, "I remember this one young man…what was his name again? He was very handsome, but a bit slow in the wits department, and he had a horrible sense of direction…"

"I remember him," the other old woman said, "I think his name was Hibiki. A nice boy…but a terrible temper…"

Akari listened as the two elderly women wandered past her but said nothing of her own as they moved on by out of earshot. She smiled just the same as she turned away, reasoning that the pair were long-time residents of the prefecture of Nerima.

And they had reason to be concerned. Akari had been around insanely powerful Martial Artists for much of her life and she knew full well the terrifying power that was at their disposal. Normal people had reason to be worried. After all, not everyone who practiced the Martial Arts did so with good intentions.

So rather than waste her time trying to correct their attitude by stating that she knew of a few very decent Martial Artists in whom she placed great trust, she instead headed for her original destination, a rather nondescript house that had been abandoned by its original owners and allowed to go to ruin. But which now seemed well cared for and occupied.

Even if no one locally had any idea about who were the current owners.

She walked through the yard and was immediately profiled by an array of sensory equipment far too sophisticated and advanced for the time period in which this was happening. By the time she reached the front door her identity had been confirmed and her presence had been effectively masked by cloaking technology so sophisticated that even a direct observer would have trouble remembering what she looked like.

She stepped past the threshold and called out, "Tadaima! Honey, I'm back."

Down the corridor she heard the response, "I'm in the spotter room, Dear. Did you have any problems at the store?"

"Other than the fact that it's now a pile of rubble, nothing out of the ordinary," Akari replied as she took off her shoes then stepped across the smooth wooden floor with the grocery bags in her hands, which she set down on a table before heading for the room where her husband was engaged in observation.

"A pile of rubble?" her husband, Ryoga, asked while staring at the lens of what to the unaided eye might appear to be a telescope but which recorded and displayed imagery on a flat screen imaging device with a nine centimeter long projection, "Mister Fukuhara's place?"

"He's all right," Akari reported as she handed a rolled up rice ball, "But his Insurance Premiums are probably going to be beucoup high next year. Oh, by the way, your Grandfather's back in town."

"Really?" Ryoga asked, looking up from his projection screen, "Hibiki Razor?"

"I know, it's weird, even anachronistic," Akari said as she put an apple to her mouth and bit into it, "In every normal timeline we have on record Hibiki Razor is usually somewhere else than the borders of Nerima. Usually it's the Savage Land, or some foreign country, or another dimension, as if something were diverting him away from this place. Even with the Hibiki direction sense it's hard to imagine him being so misdirected that he rarely finds his way back to Nerima."

"Well…usually it's because Great Grandmother didn't want him around when Cybele was causing trouble fore everyone," Ryoga said, "However, that would explain some of the activity that I've been observing around the Tendo household of late. It seems as if there are even more guests than usual hanging around in there."

"Oh?" Akari said, eyeing the special Display lens that fed images directly into the vissual cortex so that one could read the tiny images as though they were in full screen display mode, "Are they throwing another party, like that one they had around Christmas? Honestly you know what I think about these American-based customs and their religious rituals intruding upon normal Japanese seasons…"

"It's not about that," Ryoga informed his wife, "It was just that I was taking readings on what our long-range sensors and hidden spy equipment are informing us about the occupants paying a visit to the dojo…"

"Oh?" Akari eyed her husband coyly, "You're not taking readings on that Woman, I sincerely hope."

"Ah…huh?" Ryoga blinked.

"Don't play innocent with me, Mister," Akari frowned, "You know who I mean. That Ramen girl your past self is flirting around with. You know that I don't approve of my husband cavorting around with a floozy like that. It's almost like you were cheating on me."

"Hah?" Ryoga reacted, caught off-guard by that non-sequitor comment.

"Look, I get that this is another universe and that isn't the you who met and married me, all right?" Akair said at his expression, "But I also don't like having that fact get flaunted in my face, especially with that girl like that to compare myself against. It's almost as bad as those universes where you wind up marrying Kuonji."

Ryoga blinked, "I've never heard you say anything about those timelines where I wound up married to Akane."

"Akane I like," Akari replied, "We have a lot in common, so it's almost like you were marrying me by an alternate choice system."

"Ahh…how did I get to be the subject here?" Ryoga nervously asked, then said, "But…if you'll just take a look at these readings you'll see what I was really talking about…"

"Oh?" Akari moved forward, moving up close and smiling at him in a way that was calculated to throw him off his mental tracks, "Is it one of those devices that measures breast sizes in women?"

"What?" he blinked again, "No…!"

"Oh, relax, Ryo-kun," Akari said as she turned and looked at the camera-like recording device, "I was just having a little fun. Don't take everything so serious and…what in the name of Sentai Films?"

"Ah…right, see the Power Level readings of the people visiting the dojo?" Ryoga asked with a nervous smile that he hoped would be disarming, Even adjusted for their regular residents and close family connections, that man and that woman at the very center of it all are on a level all by themselves."

"I recognize this energy signature," Akari said, "It's a Kryptonian Bio-wave, indicative of someone with a highly specialized metabolism that converts Biosolar and Cosmic energy into life force. And that girl is definitely a Diva-class hybrid. And now that you mention it, that does look a lot like Grandfather's bio-signature. And of course you should recognize the love birds, Aiko and Beiko."

"You can tell all of that at a glance?" Ryoga asked.

"Well, hey," Akari smiled, "I'm not just your wife and a pretty face who shows up from time to time, Ryu-kun. I'm also a part-time system administrator with access to classified files that the Time Police keep on record in our patrols over the Multiverse. And…what's this? According to these bio-readings there are at least six, possibly seven pregnancies among those women, including the Ramen-floozy?"

"Ah…yeah, that was in my most recent report," Ryoga said nervously, "Didn't you read it?"

Akari scanned the auto-displays, "Not the part about Kaori having your baby! And when did this take place, I wonder? And all four of the girls that Ranma's hanging around with? What is this, a dojo or a Breeding farm?"

"Well, I admit it is a little unusual," Ryoga said uneasily, "Mister Tendo and the Goddess Peorth in the body of Lore Mistress Silk…that was pretty surprising by itself. But…where do you get Seven pregnancies? There are only six that I've counted…"

"One of the Polar Bears looks a little iffy," Akari replied, "I don't really know for sure…their biology is a little hard to read. But I used to raise Fighting Sumo Pigs for a living, and that's practically the same thing."

"Oh," Ryoga replied, wondering why he had not arrived at a similar conclusion.

"Mind you," Akari continued, "With all the hanky Panky going on it wouldn't surprise me at all if either Comb or Atsuko were showing signs. Guess Genma's a lot more fertile than he lets on, having the litter he already has to show for his efforts. I'm just surprised Nodoka's actually encouraging him to play the field like that. And what's Comb's poor, neglected husband to make of all of this?"

"It's a complicated arrangement I'll admit," Ryoga said, "I don't really know what Great Grandmother has in mind by causing all of this to happen."

"She probably thinks its great fun to throw all of these diverse elements together just to see what comes out of it," Akari replied, "You know your great-grandmother…the original Comedian. She doesn't really control the lives and destinies of others, she just likes to set up the board game to see what comes of it when people trip through her mind field of tricks, gags and party favors…"

"Are you complaining about the results or my work or complimenting me for my methodology, Daughter-in-law?"

Yipes!" Akari did a quick hop from one foot to the other as she found the looming presence of Ganglot standing there large as life and twice as intimidating.

"Great-Grandmother?" Ryoga said as he whirled around.

"Oh relax," the Oni Princess replied, "I'm just here to socialize with distaff members of my family. Besides, it has been a while since I saw you last, Akari-chan.. What is it now…four or five little Piglets that you and Ryo-kun have managed to pop out between you?"

"Ah…" Akari tried to recover her bearings, "We were just…admiring your handiwork…"

"Yes, it has been quite a bit of a strain on Kishijoten and myself," Ganglot sighed, turning to regard one of the walls as she waved a hand and caused a life-sized image to appear of the interior of the Tendo dojo, "Having to balance so many diverse elements, some foreign to the original continuity itself. But it has been slowly coming together much as we had hoped."

Ryoga stared at the realistic illusion and said, "You did this deliberately…so that there will be roots established that will have an impact upon the future, Great-Grandmother?"

"We thought it best if the Future Nexus-to-be has as many potential allies and rivals surrounding her as could be absolutely necessary to our vision of the future," Ganglot replied, "Think of it as planting seeds that will sprout and bear fruit when a certain combination of factors are arranged to take place, and when the final result it tallied we expect a rich harvest. Of course in doing so we have to work our butts off pulling in overtime making adjustments to the narrative to minimize the disruption this has for the lives of ordinary people. Case in point the double-ended battles of this day that began with two girls engaged in a simple lover's spat and ended up with the unleashing of my son's terrible wrath of destruction upon an innocent populace. And, not coincidentally, Saotome Ranma."

"You brought Grandfather here to Nerima?" Ryoga asked.

"The Hulk was busy," Ganglot replied, "After the TV show, several movies, a book deal in the works…you know how it is. No time for petty outbreaks of wanton destruction. That was the old days. And besides, I wanted to see my boy again. It's been too long…hundreds of years, in point of fact, since I last held him in my arms and tickled that funny spot behind his earlobes that used to make him giggle so much when he was a baby."

"But you were just saying something about minimizing the disruption of ordinary lives, Mother-in-law," Akari said, "Wouldn't you call that a big event in the lives of ordinary Nerimans?"

"You talk as if this were the first time that my boy went on a rampage in the district," Ganglot smiled sadly, "I wasn't around to contain his rampages or control the casualty counts the last time, stuck as I was for three hundred years in that thrice-damned Pyramid. But this time, at least, Kishi and I could arrange it so that most of the destruction was confined to property and not people. Right now there is commentary over the surprisingly small number of dead or injured that has resulted from Razor's antics…as in none dead and only a few minor injuries for all of that destruction. Mostly because we promised Death not to burden her workload, and she's already swamped with customer orders thanks to that outbreak in Malaria in the Marianas "

"So you were just trying to minimize the havoc, right?" Ryoga asked.

"Trying and succeeding are two very different things, Great-Grandson," Ganglot reminded, "Oni berserker rages can be as hard to manage as an out-of-control Tsunami. Why, in the old days when an Oni went on a rampage you'd never hear of anything less than the wholesale slaughter of entire communities with rapes and injuries decimating entire villages of their young women. On the whole this time around I think we made off rather lightly."

"Well, I have to admit that is something," Ryoga winced, "I can remember the battles that Ranma and I used to wage. The first couple of times we made a mess of things, and it took a few more tries before we got the hang of keeping it down to a minimum amount of property damage."

"But you weren't trying to hurt anyone, Ryoga-kun," Akari said, "Other than Ranma, that is. And he's better able to take it than most."

"Yes, but it shames me to think about these days," Ryoga paused before saying, "I've known Ranma for years…and after that business with Akane turned him…almost into a stranger…he walked a very dark path and I found myself, strangely enough, having to guide him back into the light as best as I was able."

"You were your brother's keeper," Ganglot remarked.

"But I wasn't doing it just because I felt pity for him," Ryoga said, "It was after seeing what happened with his marriage to Akane…how she changed and became…almost as bad as an Oni in a way. It opened my eyes to a lot of things that I'd previously been blind to. And now I can't help but wonder how much of that was Grandmother Cybele's influence and how much my own blind obsession with only seeing things the way I wanted to see them? I saw the effect Akane's transformation had on Ranma, and, afterwards…you would have thought that he had become the Oni. If anything I had to save him from himself those times when the darkness almost consumed him."

Ganglot smiled at her great-grandson, whom she privately felt had matured into a highly respectable young man, and a definite credit to the family at large. But rather than say this aloud she said, "Let's listen in on what they're saying, dears, and then we can rehash old times that never were and will never come into being on this timeline…if I have anything to say about it…"

"…And I am awfully sorry if I caused everyone so much trouble back there," the man named Razor was apologizing, "I honestly don't know what came over me. I kind of remember talking to you when…something just came over me. I blanked out…and when I came too…I was here. Um…what did you say your name was again?"

"Ranma," the Saotome heir answered, being warned against giving his family name as he had already seen graphically what a bad idea that would be.

"But you're feeling better now, right, Grandpa?" Ryomi tentatively asked.

"I guess," the man said flexing his shoulders a bit, "Feel a little stiff in places, but I always heal back from my injuries. And nothing done was permanent."

"Ah…glad to hear that," Alison winced, glancing at her parents, who had changed back to their civilian identities so as to be less ostentatious.

"The important thing is that you're back, Daddy," Atsuko said anxiously, "And you're here with us at last, your family."

"Family," Razor turned to regard Atsuko, then glanced from her to Ryomi, than at the anxious looking young man sitting between them, and the incredibly beautiful girl sitting next to that young man, and he said, "You mean…that this is my…family?"

"Ah…Sir," Ryoga said, then with great dignity he composed himself, leaned forward on his hands, and bowed almost to the floor, "It is an honor to finally meet you. I've heard a great deal about you, Grandfather. I have only vague memories of meeting you before. And this…is Kaori, my future wife-to-be."

"Kaori?" Razor asked, "Are you another Goddess?"

Kaori blushed, then she copied Ryoga's gesture of courtesy and said, "I am flattered to hear you speak of me in those terms, Father-in-law to be. And I, too, am deeply honored by this meeting."

Razor looked impressed and said, "Such a polite young lady. Looks like my grandson's future is in very good hands. Grandson…?" he seemed to be testing the word on his own lips before adding, "Keep a good grip on this one. She is definitely a treasure."

"Thank you, Grandfather," Ryoga replied, sharing a smile with the girl at his side, "I fully intend to."

Razor looked around at the others and then said, "I remember you. It was…ah…sounds like something…Tender…?"

"Tendo Soun," the patriarch of the household replied, "And I remember you as well, my good sir. Indeed…how could anyone who met you ever forget?"

"Pop sure did," Ranma grumbled, but at a warning glance from Atsuko he said, "Anyway, glad to see that you're all right and back to normal. I don't mind a workout now and then, but you pack a mighty mean punch, Hibiki-san."

"Sorry again that I caused you so much trouble," Razor replied, only to notice the hard looks that he was receiving from a cadre of young women who were sitting very near to one another. And for some odd reason the looks that they were giving him was making him feel…oddly nervous.

"At least it's over for now," said Akane, who had much less of an emotional investment in the stakes and so alone of all her sisters could speak with the calmest voice, "But what caused you to go off like that and turn into that Monster we fought against?"

"I don't honestly know," said Razor, "Sometimes…I get a little…angry. And nobody likes me very much when I get angry. I've tried working on my temper, but when the rage takes over it's like…I stop being human."

"I know the feeling," said the man introduced as Tony Stark, rich industrialist and Multinational Corporate giant (Nabiki's eyes had been as round as dinner plates upon meeting him, and if Ranma had not known her better he would have definitely felt a bit…possessive about that).

"Still and all," said the name introduced to them as Managi Kent Hiroshi (but who went by "Clark" to everyone who knew him), "There is the little matter of the fact that you did go on a rampage in a civilian district and wrecked a lot of property, dislocated a number of lives, and even while the casualty toll was surprisingly low, you will have to answer for that."

"I know," Razor said sadly, "It's not enough to actually say that I'm sorry. I'll have to do some type of service to the community to make up for all the damage that I caused."

"That might be for the best, " said the woman named Managi Kent Karina (whom everyone called "Diana" as though it were her real name), glancing at the man at her side and saying, "After all, it's not like this sort of thing has never been known to happen around specially gifted Choningen, has it, Husband?"

"Ah…" the man adjusted his glasses and said, "Let's agree not to go there and leave it at that, shall we?"

"In that case it is a very good thing that Chohito, Onna Odoroki and Tetsuhito were on hand to intervene," said Kasumi brightly, having only received a very terse explanation of events early on, "And that Shampoo and Akane could help out with Kuryu-chan to support them."

"That…isn't quite how I thought I had explained things, Oneechan," Akane said lamely, "But at least we did help to quiet things down. But it was Ranma who won the fight."

"Only because I borrowed that special nightstick," Ranma replied, "Might be a good idea to keep something like that around, just in case it's needed."

"Don't even think about it," Atsuko warned, "Just having that stuff near me makes my sinuses clog up, even worse than boiled soy beans."

"Boiled soy beans, eh?" Comb asked, "Interesting…"

"Urk!" Atsuko tensed up as though she just realized that she was giving away a technical advantage.

"We all have our Kryptonite to bear," Tony Stark smiled before adding, "Eh, Clark?"

"Call me Hiroshi," the man with glasses said, "And didn't I see your picture once on Alcoholics Anonymous's Man of the Year?"

"Boys" the woman named Diana said, "Play nice."

The man preferring to go by the name "Hiroshi" turned and looked at their red haired daughter and said, "Aiko-chan. Your mother and I are proud that you came forward to help when you did. However…I think in the future you should take more time to get to know your opponent before taking them on directly. I have made a similar mistake myself on far too many encounters to be easily counted."

"Ah…right," Alison fidgeted, still remembering the icky gory feeling that she had felt when her hand had nearly punched all the way through the chest of the man now sitting before them, fully recovered.

"If it is all the same to you, Sir," Beatrice spoke up, "Alison was only able to penetrate Hibiki Razor's field of disruptive energy because of my device. She had no idea that, minus his protective field, her hand would have such a devastating effect upon his flesh and bone. So if anyone is at fault here it is with me for not giving her advanced warning."

"Ah yes," Diana turned to regard the platinum haired beauty, "We have not forgotten about you, young lady. And would you mind explaining for our benefit just what set off that earlier fight between you and Alison that originally caught our attention?"

"Um...Mom," Alison said nervously, "Drop it, please?"

"No, I'm curious to hear this as well," said Clark, "Exactly what were you thinking starting up those morning histrionics that we used to hear about all of the time back in Graviton City?"

"Well, in all honesty to you, Sir," Beatrice replied, "I did not begin the engagement with the same intentions as used to motivate me in those bad old days. You see…I had a whim that came over me when I had it explained to me about the Amazon rules of courtship…"

"Amazon rules of courtship?" Diana reacted with surprise.

"My fault really, Princess Diana," said Comb, "I was the one who confirmed to Daitokuji-san the law that states that if someone were to challenge an Amazon in a courtship duel that the one who defeats the other is entitled to marry her…as opposed to that other rule about killing your opponent."

"That law?" Clark suddenly sounded quite nervous.

"Go on," Diana said, eyeing Clark with a somewhat amused expression, to which he gazed back looking oddly sheepish.

"Mom…!" Alison said in growing alarm.

"It is simply this, Princess, Managi-san," Beatrice replied, "It is my intention to court and marry your daughter. I challenged her with the intention of winning the right to become Aiko-chan's wife."

Both parents sat stock still, and then Clark swallowed and said, "Who won?"

"Dad!" Alison looked shocked.

"Neither of us," Beatrice replied, "Because I called a halt to things mid-way in the battle."

"Called a halt to things?" Diana asked very slowly.

"I was enjoying the engagement far too much," Beatrice replied, "Far more than I had ever enjoyed a battle with Aiko-chan in all of our previous matches. But then I realized that we are much too evenly matched for either of us to score an easy victory. And then I noticed that we were doing far more damage to our surroundings than we were to each other, and I chose to end the match, making the excuse that my armor needed recharging."

"Exactly what happened next?" Clark asked, looking tense and uneasy.

"Ah…I started to take a swing at her, only she made her armor go away…so I pulled back and didn't complete my punch," Alison replied, "If I'd hit her without her armor…I might have killed Beiko. And I didn't want that."

"You withheld your finishing move," Diana said thoughtfully, "Out of mercy to your opponent, who had effectively given you an opening as an act of conscience. Oh dear…"

"Aiko-chan," Clark said softly, "You never did tell us in any detail what went on between the two of you when you spent six months in space together."

"Ah…Dad?" Alison looked at her father with a wary expression.

"I think that you already know more than enough that passed between us," Beatrice said, "It is the reason why I am intent on pursuing my case before Aiko-chan. She literally brought me back from death by making an agreement with an Alien whose technology now sustains me in good health. And I would do anything for her in return…anything at all."

"Except maybe leave me alone," Alison murmured, though by her tone that did not sound like a sincere suggestion.

Diana heaved a sigh, "Mother Gaea defend us all. Father Chronos preserve."

"Now Diana," Clark said as reasonably as he could, "You can't expect these two to know that much about Amazon customs…"

"They know enough already," Diana said harshly, "Alison. On your honor as an Amazon, and as our daughter. Speak truthfully in the eyes of the Goddess. Do you love this woman?"

"Ah…hah?" Alison blinked.

"Let me put it another way," her father said, "You offered to sacrifice yourself to restore her to life, isn't that right?"

"Ah…well…" Alison fidgeted, feeling the heat of her elders in spite of the fact that her father was not using his Heat Vision, "Yeah…sort of…I did…"

"And she has already professed her devotion to you," Diana said, "So there is nothing more to be done about it. By the rules of our society the two of you are already married."

"What?" Beatrice blinked, "Are you serious?"

"No way!" Alison protested, "Mom, that's crazy!"

"It's Amazon rules," her father shrugged, "What are you to do about it? Of course, if it makes any difference to you, I feel like they were set up for entrapment. After all, when your Mother sprang it on me that she considered us mated by the rules of her society…"

"I didn't hear you complain much about it at the time," Diana said.

"Because you didn't give me any chance to say something," Clark said, "You were kissing me…and I kind of forget what happened after that. But the next day we were in a hotel bed in Las Vegas and you were showing me the size of the ring I gave you."

"So why didn't you say anything about it afterwards?" Diana asked.

"Probably because I was too busy counting my lucky stars," Clark replied, "After all, how many times do you wake up finding yourself in bed with the perfect woman?"

"Good answer," she smiled then turned back to Alison and said, "We, of course, would never consider forcing anything on you that did not have your full support and consent, Alison. But I know how my people think, and while I'm somewhat estranged from my Mother at the moment, I know what she would say if word of this gets back home about her granddaughter."

"But you're telling me that I'm supposed to either be a loyal Amazon and submit myself to some crummy rule, or else do what you did and tell Grandma to take a hike?" Alison asked, "Throw away being an Amazon and everything that goes with it?"

"Don't take off the bracers," her father warned, "But, other than that, you either choose to play along or you stand up for yourself. And you know that your mother and I would support you in either case."

"But Dad…!" Alison protested.

"But still," Diana said, "Consider the fact that you obviously like each other, that you learned to work together as a team, and while there may be incompatible elements in your relationship, you care enough about her that you were willing to avenge her when the Oni attacked and seemingly killed her. Again."

"And when you ended the fight the way you did it wasn't, technically, a draw like you think," Clark added, "She offered herself to you as a sacrifice, and you spared her life. That's just the way it worked out between myself and your mother."

"And if your father hadn't showed me mercy when he did," Diana added, "Then you would never have come into existence."

"Say what?" Alison blinked her eyes in dismay at that revelation.

"I will not force anything upon Aiko-chan," Beatrice said, standing up, "I love her too much to want to compel her into something that is not of her own volition. It is gratifying to know that the rules would allow my petition to be considered sound with you, considering what you may think about me and my history. But if Alison does not want me then it would be a marriage in name only."

"Beiko?" Alison looked up, looking even more confused than ever.

"I love you," Beatrice replied, "And I will wait forever until you decide if you can love me back with equal passion. In the meantime…Cousin Tony?"

"Yes?" the mustached American asked

"I have a business proposition for you," Beatrice replied, "As you know I am estranged from my Father and have had to settle my affairs for myself since coming back to the Earth. But while I was away in space I made numerous discoveries concerning alien technology, which I have since used to enhance my own knowledge of advanced science."

"Before you start, young lady," Tony said, "There are certain agreements that have been conducted between the Earth and various alien governments regarding the dissemination of advanced technologies considered too dangerous for the public."

"Yes, and I understand the reason for that as well," Beatrice replied, "Too much too fast and too soon was how I believe that Doctor Richards put it when he signed that Kree/Skrull/Shi'ar treaty. And his reasoning is quite sound…up to a point. But what I am referring to is Nanotechnology that is only somewhat ahead of the research being conducted by your own company. I may be able to work out with you a number of patents that fall well within the limits of the treaty, if you ware willing to hear me out in my proposal."

"You have my attention, of course," Tony replied, "But what precisely are you offering?"

"Biomedical Nanites," Beatrice replied, "Micro-miniaturized robots that can go into the blood stream and make surgical corrections so tiny and precise that it would defy the finest laser scalples currently on the market. Properly researched and implemented they can potentially treat a number of currently intractable illnesses that are well beyond the means of present science. It could effectively replace Chemotherapy as the major means for treating Cancer, as well as be an alternative to expensive AIDS medications, and any of a number of different diseases that have been the bane of human development. And the side-effects are practically non-existent."

"The Holy Grail of biomedical research," Tony said thoughtfully, "But can you demonstrate that this technology is as promising as you suggest?"

"I give you no finer example than myself," Beatrice replied, "This technology is what brought me back from the edge of death and has allowed my body to repair itself in spite of the injuries I sustain from my encounter with the Oni."

"Sorry about that too, by the way," Razor spoke up.

"Interesting," Tony said, "I might well be able to find a place for you on one of my research panels. I know your academic records are quite impressive. I might even be able to offer you a salaried position."

"I would most humbly accept the offer of employment if it allows me to remain in Japan and continue my studies as a regular Japanese student," Beatrice bowed, "For, you see, I have discovered that my education is lacking in the one thing that most girls my age take for granted…the companionship of ordinary people. I was much too sheltered and aloof in my former life to properly appreciate that I was lacking in that one department. And now that I have the chance of being surrounded by genuine friends who accept me for what I am without hesitation…I would be a fool to pass up on the option."

"Are you sure that you're a Luthor?" Clark asked simply.

"Clark," Diana chided.

"It's just that I'm feeling rather nostalgic about High School," Clark replied, "Back in the days when Lex and me were buddies, before everything went south in our relationship."

"As a matter of principle, Sir," Beatrice smiled, "I make it a point to learn from my history…rather than to endlessly repeat it. Alison…I look forward to seeing you on campus at our new High School."

"Beiko…?" Alison said as the girl calmly turned around and walked out of the dojo, all eyes following her as she moved with the pride and grace of a princess.

Clark sighed and rubbed his temples, "Some times I show my age. Back when I was a kid the thought of two girls in a relationship…it just never came up in conversation."

"You've seen enough of life to know better by now, Husband," Diana reminded.

"Yeah, but still at heart I'm just a boy from Kansas," he turned and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

"Dad?" Alison blinked.

"Just remember that we will always be here for you if you need us, Alison," Diana assured her, "But do what is in your heart, and stop worrying about what we think about it."

"Not that it's ever stopped you before," Clark said ruefully, "But if you don't go after her now you know you'll regret it later. And besides…one thing you can take my word about Luthors, they never give up. Short of killing her she's going to be in your life…one way or another."

"Ah…yeah," Alison looked away, thought for a second, then said, "Excuse me, everybody. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Hey, good luck out there," Ranma said.

Alison paused in the act of standing up and smiled, "That should be my line for you, Stud. Only it's over there where you've got to be worried."

She nodded towards the quartet of pregnant brides, and then she vanished in a blur that kicked up a wind in all directions.

"Aiyaa," said Comb softly, only to hear her voice be echoed by her daughter, Shampoo, who added, "That one fast lady."

"Ah…to be young and in love again," Atsuko smiled, "Now I'm the one who's feeling nostalgic."

Clark turned to Soun and said, "We thank you for your hospitality, Tendo-san. It's good to see that your family has prospered since the last time Diana and I stopped by."

"Why, thank you," Soun replied somewhat dubiously, thinking to himself how odd it was that the man and the woman did not seem to have aged a single day in the past fifteen plus years.

"But we have imposed upon you enough for one day," said Diana smiled, turning to Ranma and saying, "And thank you for being a friend to our daughter."

"Hey, no problem," Ranma said, nervously eyeing the ladies glaring back at him, "Just friends, right? No Amazon engagements. No nothing to get personal about."

"Good luck winning that argument," Tony said, then smiled, "I also need to get back to my own business before they think I've gone on another binge and try to declare me legally dead. Again."

"Nonsense," said Peorth as she stepped into the dojo holding a tray of food stuffs, "You've only just arrived here. There's no need for you to take off this prematurely."

"I'm afraid we did rather hastily drop everything that we were doing in our urgent need to find Aiko-chan," Clark said, "We had no idea our day was going to involve a trip through memory lane, Tendo-san. I must say you do look every bit as ravishing as Diana and I remember."

"Thanks for including me in that rather obvious effort to forestall my jealousy, Husband," Diana rumbled ominously, but then smiled and said, "But just the same it is so nice to see you again, Kimiko-san. And we wish you good fortune with the new baby."

"Thank you," Peorth replied, "And here's hoping you have great fortune as well with your new baby."

"New…?" Clark blinked his eyes, then turned and looked at Diana, "Darling?"

"Ah…well…" Diana said sheepishly, "I was looking for the right time for telling you this, but…Alison and Jonathan are…going to be having a little sister."

"A…girl…?" Clark said in a reasonable tone of voice, and then his eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted.

"Clark?" Diana asked as she moved to catch him.

"Men," Peorth remarked, "They're the same on any planet, or even in Heaven, for that matter."

"Oh?" Tony asked of a woman whom he thought he once had dated some twenty years in the past, "And what prompts you to say that, Tendo-san?"

"Oh, nothing," Peorth replied, her access to Kimiko and Silk's memories giving her full track to understanding what was implicitly not stated by the handsome man's inquiries. But for the sake of her man, Soun's, composure, she was not about to open that can of worms, and so went humming a merry tune as she headed back along the way to the Kitchen to fetch more tea (and some industrial grade smelling salts) like a proper good hostess…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Crisis of Infinite Continuity Glitches: shadowmane

Next time around Ranma and family confront the looming menace that bodes ill for their family fortune. Be here next time for, "Baby Boos," or, "One Thousand and One Orgiastic Naughty Nights."

Be there…(And wouldn't we all want to?)

X

_._,_._


	57. Chapter 57

Tsundere57

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"What did you just say?" Nabiki asked in a slow and ominous reaction to the news just delivered, "Eight pregnancies, and all at one spot?"

"Seems that the Amazon Princess is carrying a bun in her oven," Akari replied, "Don't know how I missed that one, but Lady Ganglot made a few adjustments to our instruments and there she was, as plain as a Zygote."

"Eight at one time, huh?" Ranma looked at Nabiki and said, "That's gotta be a record with us. And all of them potential playmates for Ranko to interact with at some point in her adventures."

"And if history follows the same patterns as the last time," Akari said, "We can expect at least two more will be on the way before very long, especially if Daitokuji-san figures out how to duplicate the Lepton technique of fusing the Ovum of two women to create a viable "Fusion" baby."

"Or if Akane gets a hold of some Nanniichuan water," Ranma said, "Or Shampoo gets the idea first. And that's not even counting the Dragon child that they've adopted."

"Great-Grandmother confirmed that she and Kishijoten are trying to surround the Nexus with a host of kids who will be both her protectors and her sparring partners growing up," Ryoga informed them, "This timeline is likely to be as saturated with martial artists as the one Lylac and her family call home."

"It's like they're planning for a war," Ranma said, "And with Ranko gathering another Posse drawn from different sectors of the Multiverse…it's almost like they're readying for the Apocalypse."

"That has occurred to me," Nabiki said, frowning and thinking for a moment, "Her last stop was at the House of the Miroku, and Kami only know what went on in the length of time that they were parked there. So far each world has residents who possess unique characteristics, properties and abilities, and each of the Paratime siblings whom Ranko is gathering must have something to contribute to the overall pattern. I wonder…"

Ranma turned to look at his wife, who had that familiar look upon her lovely features that he knew so well and had cause to respect. She was thinking, by which it meant that she was opening herself up to her awareness of hidden channels of thought that normal minds were not so keen to access. Nabiki had been born with a rare gift at sorting out abstract data that most people were oblivious to and could "tap into" the Akashic realm of collective unconsciousness that all linked living beings to one another.

As such her "hunches" were often guided by a superior mind that could process this data at lightning speeds in order to arrive at conclusions that were more elaborate than "educated guesses." And she had the training to attach values to certain elements that her mind could discern but which most people would tend not to "get" even when provided with a lengthy explanation.

As such he was not shocked so much as alarmed when her eyes snapped open and she said with a start, "Of course! It all makes sense now. I know what those two are up to…and I know what part Ranko is to play in the coming struggles!"

"Well?" Ranma asked, "You gonna fill us in or do we play twenty questions?"

Nabiki turned to him and said, "It isn't Cybele at all who's the target in all of this. She's just the distraction for the real party whom Cybele is hoping to unleash upon Nerima."

Ryonami looked up from her station and said, "You don't mean, Boss…?"

She paused, and her husband. Gosunkuji, looked at her and said, "Mean what?"

"I don't know," Ryonami shrugged, "But whenever somebody says that they usually get supplied with the answer. It's one of those unwritten rules that allows we mere mortals to pretend that we can keep up with the real stars of the show."

"Remind me to dock you for unnecessary cuteness while on duty," Nabiki murmured absently, turning to Ranma, "We have to make preparations for war. Akari, Ryoga-kun, stand by and maintain observation point. When things start coming down it's going to be fast and furious, I guarantee it."

"Would it be all right then if we bring the kids?" Akari asked.

Nabiki hesitated, "I don't think that would be very prudent."

"Hey, we've been living here for the past couple of weeks and I want my children around where I can see them," Akari said, "After all, they're Hibikis, and if I don't keep watch over them at all times…"

"Good point," Ranma said, glancing at his wife, "But don't you think that's putting more strain on a Timeline that's already seen a lot of heavy action?"

"The straw that breaks the camel's back you mean?" Nabiki said thoughtfully, "But in this case it might actually work to our advantage. All right, I'll authorize it. With the provision that they keep their homing trackers with them at all time for instant recall should I deem it necessary."

"You're the best, Boss Lady," Akari said, "No matter what anybody else says about you. Akari out."

"Wait, what?" Nabiki blinked, looking at Ranma, "What do they say about me?"

"Ah…" Ranma tried to think about a diplomatic answer to that, thought better of it and just shrugged his shoulders as though he had no notion.

Instead she correctly interpreted from that his true thoughts on the matter and scowled, "Right. Just what I figured. All right, People, here is what we're going to do, and save the funny remarks until afterwards, or I swear I will spank you. And you get to watch, Gos-kun," she hastily added when Ryonami's husband started to make objections.

Ranma smiled, once more affirmed in his conviction that he had made a good choice in accepting this woman as his second wife, when in fact she ought to have been his first choice, had he a whit of sense about it in the old days. Sharp, clear-headed and decisive, she always gave him the confidence that she knew what she was doing. And even when she did not seem certain she had a way of bringing order to the chaos of existence. So much so did he trust her that he would gladly walk side-by-side into Hell itself.

And had done so on numerous prior occasions, to the point where the Devil, seeing them approach, would turn tail and run for the Heavens with a hearty cry of, "NOT THOSE TWO AGAIN!" on his blistery lips, and with all the lesser demons clearing the way lest they call either of the pair a trifling moment of annoyance…

"Now be mindful, dear," Nodoka said soothingly, "I know how you miss spending time with Soun-chan, but we do have a home of our own and it's not necessary for us to impose on their hospitality all of the time. Especially as there are more than enough able bodies willing and prepared to do that already."

"I know, Dear," Genma replied, the very model of a dutiful husband (who was mindful of the fact that his wife hardly went anywhere without bringing along her family katana), "But still Ranma stays with the Tendos."

"That's because he is engaged to two of Soun-chan's daughters," Nodoka replied with perfect motherly insight, "And it would hardly do to come between them at such a sensitive time in their lives. Especially when they are on the verge of giving us our first grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?" Genma balked, eyes round with astonishment, but nonetheless ready to snap back into obedient lock step when he saw the questioning look his wife turned upon him.

"Isn't it marvelous?" Nodoka gushed with matronly pride, "Our son is so virile and manly that he got all four of his brides pregnant at once, which has to count as something of a record in our family. Why, such a thing hasn't been known since the days of the Shoganate, and isn't it so nice that his brides all get along together so well?"

"Yes…almost unheard of," Genma had to admit, his own experiences around sexually active women who were inclined to the Martial Arts leading him to expect anything but peace and tranquility all practicing members of a self-described Harem.

"And to think, not only Kimiko's daughters but the child of Hitome as well," Nodoka mused, "And Umi-chan. Now isn't it quite extraordinary how all of them found each other? Why, it almost makes you believe in the guidance of the Heavens."

"Especially since they have a self-described Goddess living among them," Genma remarked.

"Yes, well, Peorth seems a decent enough sort for a Goddess," Nodoka mused, "And she is quite devoted to Soun-chan, as well as to the mortal daughters that she was once cruelly forced to leave behind. But still and all it is quite surprising how many interesting and gifted young ladies keep turning up around our Ranma. Like that pair we met earlier today, quite extraordinary."

Genma said little to that, not wanting to open that particular can of worms as he instead devoted his energies to carrying the weight of all of his wife's grocery purchases upon his back. Even for him the strain was a bit much, though complaint was hardly even an option, and since Nodoka appeared to be in such a good mood he felt it best to go along with whatever she was saying and keep her in good humor.

Especially as she had bought these items with the intent of preparing one of her favorite home cooked meals, a veritable feast that left a glutton like himself drooling with eager anticipation.

As they approached the Tendo house, entering the yard and moving around to the back patio area for easy access to the kitchen, Genma felt his senses become instantly alert with the possible scent of danger on the wind. His instincts for avoiding trouble were particularly sharp these days where elements of his past kept cropping up unexpectedly, and without knowing where to put his finger on things he found his head turning in the direction of the dojo as though guided by a magnetic compass.

"Dear?" Nodoka asked as she caught his sudden shift of mood and turned to look in the same direction, "Oh my…looks like they're entertaining yet more guests. I wonder who it is this time?"

Genma could make out little distinguishing characteristics, but he saw a tall man with glasses and a beautiful woman in a conservative business suit and felt somewhat uneasy. He recognized them, vaguely, and knew that he had seen them somewhere before, long ago in a closed off chapter of his past that stirred up uneasy feelings for reasons that he could not quite place.

But then an even more familiar man appeared, one who stood out for his basic good looks and obvious Gaigin features with a mustache and genial smile that Genma found all too familiar. He frowned as he tried to place a name to the face, more convinced than ever that he knew that man from somewhere, and not entirely in a good way.

"Oh my," Nodoka said as she turned and diverted her course from the house to the dojo, then said, "Isn't that Kimiko's friend from way back in the day before she married Soun-chan? That handsome American who was into arms dealing before he turned to more peaceful pursuits?"

Genma's frown deepened, recalling now why he felt an uneasy sense of wariness around this handsome fellow. He sought out Soun with his eyes but saw no trace of his best friend's former anxiety from the time when he had thought this man his best friend's rival for Kimiko's affections. A Playboy at heart, and one who may have lacked the perversity of the Master but who none the less rivaled him for his exquisite taste in beautiful women.

But then he saw someone else further back in the dojo and he almost felt his heart lurch out of his chest. His eyes went wide with shock and aversion, and were it not for the heavy pack across his shoulders he would have turned tail and started running just as fast as his legs could carry him away from this place. And he knew now why his self-preservation instincts had been screaming at him in overtime frantic haste to get away from there for the sake of his continued health and happiness.

Nodoka, however, was pleasantly cordial, as always, and said, "Oh my…is that you, Anthony-san?

The handsome man turned around, and suddenly his eyes went round with surprise, pleasure and amazement, "My word. Is that you, Misaki-san? It has been…quite some years."

Genma did not need to know what the man was hesitating to say, that Nodoka hardly looked as though she had aged a day from the time of their last meaning. And from the way his eyes naturally went up and down in silent appraisal, Genma's antipathy was more than doubled. And but for his terror of the other man in the room he would have called the fellow out on it and told him to go poach on some other field of play besides his woman.

"Oh my," Nodoka touched her face with the palm of one hand and said, "You remember my family name from before when I was married. But these days its…"

"Nice to see you again," Comb suddenly intervened, cutting Nodoka off before she could finish her statement, which even Genma found somehow suspicious. "And you're back with the vegetables that Peorth-san…I mean…Kimiko-chan requested. How nice."

"Nodoka," the Gaigin beautiful woman said with a pleasant smile, "It has been quite a time. You remember my husband, Hiroshi?"

"Indeed I do, Managi-san," Nodoka bowed, "When I heard the name mentioned before I had wondered if that lovely young girl with the red hair might belong to you, and now I see that I was not mistaken."

"Yes, this is hardly the first time we have had to own up to that," the man with glasses said, right before his wife gently elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to wince, "It is a pleasure seeing you again. And I take it this is…"

"Gemmi-Poo," Atsuko suddenly popped up at Genma's side, taking him by the arm and saying, "That load looks heavy. Why don't I help you carry it back to the house so you can take that strain off of your tired muscles. I'll even give you a back-rub to soothe things out...if that's okay with you, Doka?"

"By all means," Nodoka replied, "I could use one myself, once we settle in and slip into our bath robes. Managi-san, have you and your husband taken advantage of our facilities? At-chan is quite good at constructing pleasurable resort-like settings, like a hot spring bathing area that will take years off of your skin. It is simply quite extraordinary."

"Hot springs?" the man with the glasses asked, glancing at his wife before saying, "Perhaps another time?"

"I see no harm in it," the handsome woman smiled, then turned to Comb and added, "And it might give us the chance to get to know one another even better. It's always nice to meet other lost branches of the Amazon Nation, and I'd love to hear more about how things are faring in your country."

"I'd like that very much, Princess," Comb bowed, "It would be an honor to spend time with a surviving member of the Royal Line, and to hear tales of the New Themiscrya that is your homeland."

"Then you can spend more time getting to know the rest of our family," Nodoka said, "My Son, Ranma, has shown himself to be quite prodigious in expanding our own household. And I see you've already met all four of his blushing brides to be, who each are bearing an heir to our family's legacy."

"Mom," Ranma said uneasily, glancing at the big man standing near to him, who towered over Ranma by more than a foot and a half.

The man with glasses looked at the younger man and said, "Four? At the same time?"

"Ah….yeah…well…" Ranma shrugged, "It sort of…happened."

"You mean to say…?" the beautiful woman turned to Comb, "A sacred Marriage Band?"

"Haven't had one in years," Comb shrugged, "But it seemed the best way of settling competing family obligations."

The man with glasses looked surprised, then adjusted his glasses, smiled and said, "Four at once? And they call me Super-"

"Say…" the very big man said, looking at Genma, "Don't I know you from somewhere? You look kind of familiar…"

"Oh, Dad, you say that to everyone I used to date," Atsuko grabbed Genma by the arm and all but started to drag him away, "Now let me help you with those groceries…"

"But…" the big man said, looking confused and uncertain, "Date? He used to date my daughter…?"

"No biggie," Comb said alertly, "Besides, they're both adults. Plus he's already married."

"Oh," the giant said, then frowned, as if trying to remember something.

"Oh my, is that you, Hibiki-san?" Nodoka said, looking him up and down, "I must say…you look…very much as I remember…"

"Long story," the handsome man with the mustache replied, "We sort of ran into each other downtown. Spent the afternoon reliving old times, past glories and that sort of thing."

"Well, it is nice to see you again, Mrs. Sao-" the man with glasses paused and winced, glancing at his wife, who had tensed her trip upon his arm rather abruptly, "Misses…Somebody. We will have to take you up on your offer of hospitality sometime later. But for now…"

"We have pressing business elsewhere," the woman smiled as she took her man by the arm and started to guide him away from the dojo, "Nice meeting all of you. Look forward to spending some time in that hot spring."

"I have to be getting back to the office myself," the handsome man with the mustache remarked, glancing at the giant by his side, "You people will be all right with…Hibiki-san here?"

"He's Atsuko's father," Comb sighed, "Which means he is our burden."

"Going so soon, Anthony?" Peorth asked as she walked into the dojo with a tray full of lemonade, complete with glasses.

"Can't stay away from the business of earning money for too long, I'm afraid, Kimiko-san," the handsome man smiled graciously, his eyes taking her in a bit longer than was strictly polite, "Especially if Daitokuji-san is sincere in her proposal to do business."

"Shall we call you a Cab then, Sir?" Soun asked.

"No thanks," the handsome man smiled, "I'll fly to my destination. Be seeing you…and young man. Good luck. Something tells me you are going to need it."

Yet still there was something in the way he said that which almost implied that he felt a stab of envy for the younger man, as though admiring a fellow who could hold the affection of four women at once without them attempting to kill one another. He made a mental note to seek this fellow out for his trade secrets.

"Everybody's leaving?" Hibiki Razor asked, "How sad."

"I'm sure we'll see them again, Grandfather," Ryoga averred.

"Rather sooner than anyone would suspect, I believe," remarked Kaori with a somewhat relieved expression.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Comb remarked, turning to Ranma and saying, "You did well in just surviving a direct encounter with an opponent as formidable as Atsuko's father, but don't let your victory go to your head, young War Master. After all, much is riding upon your shoulders, and taking risks with your life is not merely a matter of your own survival but the legacy you carry. By which I mean the young ladies who count upon your being around to walk them down the aisle, and the children that they carry."

"Oh…ah…" Ranma said, catching the hard looks that he was receiving from the four young ladies in question, who seem to have already arrived at their own private personal conclusions.

"A Hero can be someone who stands for a cause against great odds," Comb concluded, "Or he can be a survivor who lives to create a posterity. It is up to you to decide which it is that you would prefer to be. But I think I already know what the vote here would be if you take a straw poll of their opinions."

"Uh…right," Ranma hunched his shoulders and looked sheepish, realizing that he would have to do some apologies when they were alone in private, not to mention a lot of bowing and scraping.

That was when Akane and Shampoo exchanged knowing looks, and then the former said, "Well, this has been fun and everything else, but I suppose it's time for us to get ready for supper. Which reminds me, Sensei…will you be needing Shampoo and me tomorrow to help out at the clinic after we get off from regular classes?"

"No, I don't have any patients scheduled for the afternoon, and it should be a quiet shift once I get done playing school nurse. Feel free to take the day off and indulge yourselves, Daughter-in-law."

"Neat," Akane smiled, touching the little girl sitting in her lap, "Because we need to take Kyryu shopping for new clothes…again. She keeps outgrowing the last ones we bought her."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," the little girl in question said, "I don't mean to keep growing so fast."

"Is no you fault, Ku-chan," Shampoo assured, "But is big responsible for Shampoo and Airen to see you dress like lady."

"Airen?" Razor asked, turning to Ryoga and Ryomi, "You mean they're married?"

"Amazon Freemating, Grandpa," Ryomi replied, "It's a cultural thing. And you have to admit, they do make a very good couple at that.""

"A couple of what we prefer not to speculate," Kaori stage whispered, smiling politely in the direction of the pair in question.

"And they have a daughter?" Razor asked, "Do people really do that sort of things these days?"

"Ah…well…" Ryoga hesitated.

"I wonder where At-chan was going with Gen-chan all of a sudden?" Nodoka asked, then paused and said, "Could it be because she knows that we were thinking of leaving the dojo and moving back to our own place?"

"What?" Ranma said, "Moving back home, Mom?"

"Oh, but you need not worry, my Son," Nodoka reassured him, "I would never conceive of making you move back with us, especially to take you away from these four very nice fiancées who have gotten so attached to you of late. I merely mean that Gen-chan and I will be moving back to our old place."

"You're leaving, Mrs. Saotome?" Soun asked, almost before he could stop himself as all eyes turned to him with horrified expressions.

"Sao-tome…?" Razor's eyes began to cloud and his aura started to darken in outline. But before he could begin the process of transformation a large mallet hit him over the head and knocked him to the floor, partially stunned and only semi-conscious.

"For Heaven's sakes, Soun-chan," Peorth said as she raised the wooden mallet off the stunned half-Oni and banished it with the wave of one hand, "And after Comb-san spent all of that time drilling everyone on why it was a bad idea to mention that name. Are you trying to trigger his berserker rage all over again?"

"Ah…sorry," Soun winced, "It just sort of slipped out. Don't know what came over me when I said that…"

"Wow, Mom," Akane said, "Where did you get that hammer from?"

"Oh, that?" Peorth replied, "Standard equipment for a Goddess, especially an assistant systems coordinator. We use them for smashing bugs, which are horrible, nasty little creatures that get into the Yggdrasil system and muck up the programming of the great computer. Seeing as you are my daughter it ought to be something you can do when the need is upon you."

"But just the same," Kasumi smiled, "Akane was right in reminding us that dinner should almost be ready. And we have so many important issues to discuss between us once we are alone together, Ranma-kun. Just the five of us…and the little ones who are on the way."

"Oh…heh…yeah…" Ranma's smile was forced, but only because he was still basically in shock at the very idea that he was about to become a father, which-considering his own experiences with the subset of the species-did not give him great confidence in believing that he was at all ready for the impending transformation…

"What is your father doing here, Atsuko?" Genma asked in a hushed tone of voice as they walked away from the dojo.

"I don't know," Atsuko replied, "He showed up in the middle of the financial district and bumped into Ranma. Then the minute he heard your name Dad freaked out and went into raging Oni mode. Just like he did that time Mom set him on you and wound up wrecking the place, and the officials blamed it on an unexpected Earthquake."

Genma's eyes registered alarm and he said, "Did the boy make out all right?"

"All body parts still attached and working just fine, as best I hear it," Atsuko smiled, "Luckily a cop on patrol remembered how you took Dad down the last time and they used his weakness against him."

"That's good to know," Genma replied, "So what is he doing here?"

"Well, where else were we going to take him?" Atsuko replied, "He's wandered all over the world and can barely ever remember his own name sometimes, and I can barely even remember the last time we were in the same prefecture together, let alone in the same roof."

Genma noticed the wistful tone of his former girlfriend, and while he was hardly the most sensitive man when it came to reading the emotions of a woman, he could not fail to take notice of the longing in her expression as she helped him to unburden himself of the heavy pack of food stuffs that ha and Nodoka had just purchased.

"I know it must be hard on you," Genma said, "But is it wise to keep him here? He can't control himself, his blood is too near to the Oni half of your heritage. And sooner or later something is going to set him off, and the Tendos will wind up bearing the burden."

"We'll have to think of something," Atsuko conceded, "But for now I'll keep him in my house, which I just rebuilt from its core element design for back when I imagined my children and me living like a regular family. And in the back of my mind I always hoped that Dad would come to stay with us for a while, so I designed one room with him in mind."

"I hope that will be enough," Genma said as he and Atsuko began to put away the groceries, "What is his problem with me anyway? Even before your mother got a hold of his mind he used to snarl a lot just when he said my name."

"It's an old tribal thing," Atsuko replied, "In the days of the Warrior States the Onis were at war with a tribe of Demons known as the Genma. The Dark Horse clan killed a lot of Onis before they were finally driven down into the Darker places and effectively wiped out. When we first met and I heard your name I flashed back on that old legend but I knew at once that you couldn't have any connection with those guys."

"How do you know?" Genma asked reasonably.

Atsuko turned and gave him a winning smile, "My nose knows you're human. Many people think you're a bad man, Gemmi-chan, because you have a flexible morals code and a healthy sense of self-preservation. You tell lies and break your word when it's inconvenient for you to keep it. You talk a lot about honor and loyalty but in the end a full belly and a warm place to lay down are all that you ask of life. You have good intentions and often say the right thing at the right time, but if it doesn't connect to you immediately it's just a peripheral distraction."

"Oh," Genma said, looking and feeling very deflated.

"But those things which other people count as negatives are all part of why I fell for you to begin with," Atsuko turned and touched him on the nose with the tip of her finger, "You're a human being, and by definition flawed and imperfect. But I don't need a perfect paragon of virtue to be the man of my dreams. I'll take you just as you are, because what you are is what suits me very well."

"Um…" Genma wondered how to take that and found himself at a loss to come up with a good response.

"Gemmi-chan," Atsuko's tone softened, "You're a strong man and a strong fighter, like Dad, but unlike him you're not the kind who will charge into danger and risk your life needlessly. You'll do everything you can to stay alive…and because you're a good martial artist your chances of living are pretty darn good. That means I won't have to grieve over your tombstone for quite a while to come, which means a lot to me, let me tell you."

"Um…yeah…ah…huh?" Genma blinked.

"Secondly," Atsuko continued, "Taking care of you and feeding you at regular meals would be the ideal job for me if I were your wife instead of Nodoka. Mind you, I don't hate her like I used to in the old days, but she kind of scares me. People who smile a lot and always get their way tend to be scary by definition. Thirdly, a flexible moral base is part of your survival mechanism as you will tend to do whatever it takes to stay alive and free from obligations. Mind you, Ranma has cause to be a bit upset with some of your dealings, but he's actually made out rather well from those multiple fiancées you stuck him with."

"Ah…" Genma said, feeling an awkward moment of self-reflection.

"Of course Ranma and Ryoga both have many of your stronger points, but also a sense of integrity that life hasn't yet hammered out of them," Atsuko mused, "It's really quite charming how young people tend to grasp at optimism in the face of cynical reality. Ryomi's the same way. My fault, I suppose projecting my hopes into her as a mother."

"Atsuko," Genma turned and looked at the Oni girl, who-despite her normal seeming appearance-he knew to be very different looking beneath the surface. Not that he minded this fact as he said, "The Boy…Ryoga…he's a fine enough son. You did well in raising him, and in keeping him away from your mother."

"Wish I'd done a better job or he'd never have gotten his curse," Atsuko remarked, "Or me get my own, all because of his obsession with trying to fight some imaginary squabble with his brother."

"You're not to blame," Genma said, "I'm the one who pulled the boy out of school when I learned that Ryoga was your son. I was afraid that something like this might happen, and rather than face you directly I…ah…"

"Did what you thought was prudent and ran like hell," Atsuko smiled, "Despite how it must have seemed to you, however, I wasn't stalking you at the time. I was just as surprised as you were to discover that our sons were enrolled in the same Middle School. I heard Ryoga ranting about some boy named Ranma whom he intended to fight. Imagine my surprise when I found out that he was your son by Nodoka."

Genma curled his lower lip and then said something that was very difficult for him to voice, a confession, "It was wrong for me to avoid you. I was afraid…that with everything that had happened over the years, that you might have a grudge that you were projecting on to Ranma…"

Her finger suddenly covered his lips and Atsuko smiled, "You don't have to go any further than that, Gemmi-chan. I wouldn't want you to strain your integrity any more than you already have. And for the record…I don't blame you for the way things turned out. I was the one who was being foolish. I got mad when you picked Nodoka over me. But then I found out what my Mom wanted to do with your son…and I suddenly felt ashamed about being an Oni. Or part Demon. We're not supposed to turn on our own kind, let alone sacrifice our children for the sake of our ambition. And I'm human enough to feel the strong bond that a mother is supposed to feel with her children. And when I learned the truth…I was glad that you had rejected my petition."

"Atsuko…?" Genma asked, seeing the pain and the sting of pride in her face and her words, and having a stirring in long dormant parts of his being that could not bear the sight of tears rolling down the cheeks of a woman.

"I would never say this to her face," Atsuko said, "But Nodoka is a wonderful woman. She obviously loves you and she gave you a strong son who is handsome and courageous. If anything I think you were a fool leaving her abandoned for ten years, even if life on the road has hardened you and Ranma into the kind of men you are today."

"I'm…" Genma struggled with the word that he found himself using so infrequently, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm just sorry it took so long for me to confess things to you that I've been holding inside myself all of this time," Atsuko said, "It's rather like how my feelings towards Comb have changed so drastically. I used to hate her so much but now…I can't help but think how beautiful she is. And I kind of miss that sing-song chipper voice she used to have before she got fluent in Japanese. Her daughter's got a lot of that charm to her, which makes it easy to figure out why that Akane caved in and surrendered to her charms. Of course those big boobs of hers helped a bit. I mean, Comb's bazookas are huge and…"

"Oh, I don't know," said Comb, "Your rack isn't half bad, even if that's mostly an illusion."

Atsuko's eyes went round, as did Genma's. And then they slowly turned around and glanced behind themselves, whereupon they found Comb, Nodoka and even Peorth standing there looking at them with studiously interested expressions.

"Oh, don't stop on our account," said Peorth, "You two were doing so well, it would be a shame for us to interrupt you."

"I believe that you were just discussing bustlines," Comb dryly observed, "But I would say that you are the ones who just been Busted."

"Genma, my husband," Nodoka purred in an ominous tone.

"Ah…now wait a minute, Nodoka-chan!" he waved a hand in a frantic attempt at deflecting any accusations being hurled his way.

But to his surprise his wife instead stepped forward and threw her arms around him, "You are so Manly!"

"Ah…I am?" even he had trouble grasping the significance of this unexpected transition, which took even Comb by surprise.

Peorth, on the other hand, wondered if there had been a mistake in the Identifications Department up in Heaven because the Saotome Matron was behaving much like a certain Goddess of her acquaintance, even though she was not supposed to be one of her Templates.

Atsuko, on the other hand, was attempting to step back and away as she perceived the situation was heating up unexpectedly. Unfortunately for her someone else anticipated exactly this sort of maneuver and snatched her by the wrist, murmuring into her ear, "And where do you think you're going, pray tell?"

"Ah…" Atsuko considered using the one about , "I think I hear my mother calling," but knew it would be a non-starter. However when she saw the look in Comb's eyes she realized that things were getting a bit more out of control than anticipated, especially with the purple haired Amazon doctor leaned forward and said, "Remember that little conversation that we were having earlier in the day? I think it's time we picked up where we left off…but with one tiny little change in the program…"

"So, this is where you're staying, huh?" Alison asked as she eyed the nondescript apartment, "Looks like a real dump. Quite a come down from the mansion."

"I told you already, Aiko-chan," Beatrice replied, "I've turned the corner on my old life and am trying to live more modesty these days within a highly constricted budget. I know it does not look like much, but it serves my basic needs, and there are security issues that make it ideal for my needs."

"Security issues?" Alison blinked, "What do you mean?"

"My father," Beatrice made the word sound unpleasant, "…has tried several times to kidnap me back into his custody. That despite my rather emphatically having told him that we are through, both as a father and daughter team and as a business relationship. Yet still he refuses to fully get the message."

"Well, you are his only kid after all," Alison rubbed the back of her head, "It's only natural, I guess…"

"Plus there is the fact that he needs to get from me the pass codes to my laboratory that I left in a totally secure condition against just the sort of pilfering of my secrets that I knew he would attempt," Beatrice added smartly.

"Ah…well…I guess that makes…" Alison reluctantly conceded.

"As well as the data I stole away from him that he originally stole from me," Beatrice continued, "Before I locked up his company with a Virus that I specially created to shut everything down."

"You…say what?" Alison blinked.

"I wanted him to know the degree to which I was thoroughly unhappy with his actions during my absence," Beatrice turned and looked at the redhead, "I believe you said it best yourself, Aiko. It is unwise to mess with a Luthor. Which I hope you will not find discouraging in other senses of the term."

Alison was just beginning to sort this out in her mind when she heard something stirring in the bushes near to the apartment complex and started to turn around to glance in that direction when she heard Beatrice say, "Don't move. Don't give away that you have heard him."

"Him?" Alison asked, wondering how Beatrice knew more about their silent observer than did she.

"Allow me to illustrate," Beatrice raised her arm and the wrist collar of her uniform briefly altered into the black armored wrist band of her Akagiyama missle launcher.

"No-wait!" Alison started to cry out, but rather than see one of the tiny needle-like missiles she instead saw a short-burst ruby beam.

Followed by a sudden yelp as a figure stood up from among the bushes and cried, "Oh man, that hurt!"

Beatrice converted her wristband back to normal and said, "I had it set for a low energy pulse. Nothing to bother a Kryptonian, or one who shares that particular ancestry."

"Kryptonian?" Alison whirled around, "Jon-Jon? Is that you?"

"Oh, ah…" the young boy said as he looked back sheepishly, "Hi, Sis…long time and all of that."

"What are you doing here, Little Brother?" Alison asked, only to frown and add, "Or do I even have to ask?"

"Hey, I wasn't spying on you or anything like that!" the young man insisted, turning and adding, "Ah…hi there, Beiko. Long time and all of that…"

"Jonathan Kent, as I leave and breathe," Beatrice smiled, "Or should I say Managi Jonan. Our would you prefer if I call you Jeiko?"

"No thanks," the boy replied as he approached, "You know I'm not in for those nick-names. So…you guys getting back together?"

"What business is it of yours, may I ask?" Alison asked crossly.

"Hey, I wasn't following you," the young man said, "it's no business of mine if you stick your nose into stuff that's not really my business. But then I heard you two tore up the town in a cat fight, only the Hulk got in the middle of things."

"Not the Hulk," Beatrice corrected, "The fellow was actually an Oni."

"What, you mean like Solomon Grundy?" Jonathan asked.

"That's Zombie, Fireplug," Alison replied, "And that was over hours ago. Or didn't you talk with Mom and Dad, who beat you here a long time ago?"

"I…guess I must have missed them in transition," the young man said, looking up at Beatrice and saying, "So…you two aren't getting back together? Because if you're not, then that's cool. But just in case you are…that's also cool. No problem for me, no sir…"

"I see," Beatrice smiled, "So, in other words you are just looking out for your older sister."

"I am not!" the young man said defensively, "I'm just…well…ah…want to know what's up?"

"Is that the line you use on Mom and Dad when you want to get them to pay attention to you, Squirt?" Alison asked, "And for the record it's nothing for you to stick your nose into, who I get to talk to or not. And I just felt like going over to this side of town…for no particular reason."

"Right," the young man said, "And I'm here for the same no particular reason, Sis. I just happened to see you and Beiko just now, and I thought I'd see what the both of you are up to."

"Understandable curiosity," Beatrice remarked, "A very Kent-like trait, and a commendable one to see in a promising young lad such as yourself."

Alison saw her little brother swell with pride and frowned as she eyed the girl beside her, "Just what are you trying to do, Beiko? Swell his ego so his head won't fit inside the door at our house?"

"I am merely appraising the commendable qualities of a promising young member of your family, Aiko-chan," Beatrice said with a cool smile, "Don' try and construe anything into my comment beyond that."

"So, is this place your Love Motel where you guys are slipping off to make out?" Jonathan asked.

Both Beiko and Aiko looked at him with surprised expressions, Beatrice saying, "Love motel?"

"Hey, what would you know about a thing like that?" Alison demanded.

"Hey, I'm Nine, but I'm not stupid," the boy answered, "Mom and Dad didn't ground you, so unless you're eloping I figure you just want to get away for a while and renew the ties of your Lesbian Adventure."

"Renew the ties…?" Beatrice blushed, "Oh my…"

"WHAT?" Alison bristled, "Now listen here, Short Stop…"

"You don't have to explain," the young man put up a hand to deflect his sister's wrath, "Mom explained everything to me about how Amazons sometimes bond with other girls in Sacred Warrior sister-compacts, pledging to share everything and to watch each other's backs and protect each other in good and bad times and stuff like that."

"Now just a second here…!" Alison sputtered.

"It's like what Cousin Kara did with Aunt Barbara while you were away in space," Jonathan continued, "Kind of like a marriage, only with two girls getting together instead of a boy and a girl. Sort of."

"What?" Alison blinked, "Cousin Kara?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Jonathan asked, "You know how a year ago Aunt Barbara got shot by the Joker and wound up in that wheel chair?"

"Ah…yeah…I remember hearing something on the phone from Uncle Bruce about that," Alison said slowly with obvious reluctance.

"Uncle Cyborg offered to fit her with a new pair of legs but she refused flat out," the young man continued, "Dad says she got really depressed, and after her father passed away from the injuries he took at that same incident…"

"Commissioner Gordon is dead?" Alison blinked.

"Uh…yeah, nobody told you?" Jonathan asked, "Well, at his age it's not surprising. He got cut up pretty bad, and Dad says it was a miracle he survived as long as he did. That Joker, man…what a Scuzzball."

"No argument from me," Alison said, frowning, "He must be pushing eighty years or so, and he's still wracking up the body count."

"That is the draw back in having a code against killing," Beatrice remarked, "Allowing a sociopath like that to survive means offering him the opportunity to kill and kill again without remorse or compassion."

"Not anymore," Jonathan said, "Because Cousin Helena put a crossbow bolt into one eye socket to pay him back for killing her mother."

"Helena killed the Joker?" Alison reacted.

"About time somebody did it, if you ask me," Jonathan said, then winced and glanced around, "But don't tell Dad I said that."

"How did this affect the Huntress's relationship with her own father?" Beatrice asked.

"Uncle Bruce was furious," Jonathan said, "It really put a strain in their relationship. But she did it while he was on death's door himself from a whiff of Joker Gas. I guess Helena finally got fed up with everyone making excuses for that clown, and I really can't say I blame her."

"I would have difficulty condemning her actions," Beatrice said, "But what happened to Bruce Wayne after that?"

"Talia kidnapped him from his hospital bed," Jonathan replied, "Took him to a Lazarus pit, and now Uncle Bruce looks fifty years younger than he used to."

"A Lazarus pit?" Alison asked, "Aren't they supposed to be real dangerous?"

"Only if they put you into one while you're still alive," Jonathan replied, "Look, I'm just going by what they tell me on the grape vine. It's not like I can fly over there and check things out by myself. But when Cousin Bart stopped by he filled me in on as much of the details as he thought I could handle."

"Lazarus pits," Beatrice mused, "I have dome some research about those phenomena of nature. It is said that the Blood of the Earth itself flows through those wellsprings, imbuing whosoever emerges themselves within the power and might of the Earth-Kin. How interesting to think that the great Bruce Wayne is now a member of that elite, chosen select brotherhood of semi-immortals."

"Interesting?" Alison said, "Scary more like.. Dad says those things are dangerous, and Mom warned me once that going near them could affect even me, and I'm her daughter."

Beatrice looked at the young boy and said, "You implied at the beginning of this that these events somehow were connected to something concerning your Cousin Kara, as well as the former Batgirl."

"Right," the boy reacted as if surprised at his lack of focus, "Like I said, Aunt Barbara was real depressed and thinking about…ah…well, ending it all. And then Cousin Kara returned from space after being away for a couple of years, and when she found out she hit the literal roof."

"What'd she do?" Alison asked.

"Chewed Aunt Barbara out and called her an idiot," Jonathan said, "I don't have all of the details but from what I hear it was mighty loud and had a lot of bad words that I can't repeat. But in the end Aunt Barbara agreed to get therapy to fix the problem in her spine, and she was back on her feet again within a couple of weeks."

"That is excellent news," Beatrice observed, "Now explain the relevance."

"Uh…well…after what Cousin Kara and Aunt Barbara went through together…they got kind of close with each other. I think they were supposed to be former girlfriends from way back. I'm not too clear on the details, but the upshot is…they got an Amazon Marriage bond and live together like a couple. Aunt Barbara now runs a private security firm called Oracle Enterprises and helps young up-and-coming Superhero types which she and Kara coach to try and make them more effective crime fighters."

"An excellent conclusion to your tale, young sir," Beatrice applauded, "Now at last the relevance to Alison and myself has been made fully apparent."

"What?" Alison blinked, "No, wait! It's not like that. Beiko and me are just…ah, well…fformer business partners. From our time in Space together. And it's nothing else besides that!"

"Ah-huh," Jonathan said skeptically, "And is that what you'd call it, Beiko-chan?"

"Business partners, yes," Beatrice smiled slyly, "And hopefully to be so again."

"What? Wait a minute…" Alison sputtered.

"We do work well as a team," Beatrice replied, "With your brawn and my brain we are practically invincible."

"Yeah, just like Cousin Helena and Cousin Karen," Jonathan said brightly, only to see the blank looks that were turned on him, "Oh come on! You have to have heard about that! It happened just after Helena killed the Joker and went on trial for his murder, and Cousin Karen testified for her as a character witness. Turns out her confession made some headlines because she all but confessed under cross-examination to being in love with Helena. The two made all the gossip columns, which kind of let Cousin Karen and Aunt Barbara slip away and elope together when the cameras weren't on them."

"Helena and Karen got together?" Alison gaped, then thought about it and said, "That's…not all that surprising. I mean…I knew that they were close…but still…

"Hey, even big brother Clark Junior has got himself a girlfriend these days," Jonathan said, "Remember Jade from Infinity Incorporated?'

"Jade?" Allison reacted., "As in the living Green Lantern Power Battery girl?"

"Better than the energizer bunny," Jonathan said, "Which reminds me…Dick and Kori'andyr have their second baby on the way…a girl this time, or so I hear…"

"I go away for six months and I miss all of this?" Alison was appalled.

"Life does move on whether we want it to or not," Beatrice remarked, then turned and said, "Still and all it is encouraging to know that we have precedence in the world of the gifted, and perhaps we ought to draw a lesson from their bold examples."

"Are you nuts?" Alison said, "We just met again for the first time since we got back and already you're sizing up the curtains for our Honeymoon suite?"

All at once Beatrice took a step into Alison's personal space, which the latter found so surprising and disconcerting that she could not move away in time as their faces hovered apart by the barest of centimeters.

"Perhaps not yet," Beatrice softly murmured, "But when it is the time I will deck out an estate like the Taj Mahal in celebration of our union."

Alison felt the brush of lips against her own and for the fleeting second or so that passed she half thought that the other girl was going to kiss her. But then Beatrice reluctantly stepped away and murmured, "But not just yet. And I will only consummate things when you fully and completely accept me into your world, my dear…Alison. In the meantime…I hope to see you tomorrow at school during regular school hours. Feel free to stop by and walk me to class if you like…or not. It is up to you. And in the meantime…good to see you as well, Jon-Jon."

"Hey, you remembered my nick-name," the young man beamed, "Oh, and, just in case Sis doesn't go for it…I'm only a few years younger, and if you wait for me to grow up a little…"

"What?" Alison blinked, wondering just how it was that her life had been turned upside down without her knowing.

"I will be certain to keep you in mind as a potential alternate suitor," Beatrice said as she walked towards the modest looking apartments, waving over her shoulder, "Until then, I…"

All at once the whine of engines caused everyone to look skyward, and to their dismay a set of large armored forms came descending from the sky, all bearing the Daitokuji Industries label.

"BEIKO-CHAN!" the lead of nine fifteen foot tall Mechs called out, "COME HOME, DAUGHTER, AND DADDY WILL FORGIVE YOU!"

"Oh wow!" Jonathan looked around in amazement, "Those are Type Three Sigma-Class Battlemechs! The latest industrial armaments of the Japanese Home Defense Force!"

"Home defense?" Alison replied, marking the heavy extent of the armaments upon which each Mech was loaded, "They look like they're here to start a war. Hey, Beiko, you know these tin cans?"

"I ought to," Beatrice said coolly, "I designed their prototype myself. But it appears that Daddy has made a few alterations."

"PLEASE SURRENDER YOURSELF, DAITOKUJI-SAMN," another of the Mechs called out, "WE HAVE INSTRUCTIONS TO TAKE YOU ALIVE AND UNHARMED, BUT ANY COMPANIONS OR WITNESSES ARE TO BE CONSIDERED EXPENDIBLE COLLATERAL DAMAGE."

"Expendable, huh?" Jonathan cracked his knuckles, "You hear that, Sis?"

"Beiko," Alison said, "Just how much did you take from your old man anyway?"

"I might have also appropriated a few funds and set them into various private accounts," Beatrice replied, "But it was all money that was earned off of my patents. It certainly was not stolen."

"That's what I figured," Alison sighed, "Oh hell. I could use the work out. Let's do this, Squirt!"

"Right back at you, Sis," Jonathan grinned, even as Beatrice touched the hidden stud that triggered the return of her Akagiyashi armor…

"I kind of liked this better when it was the other way around," Atsuko nervously remarked as she looked up at Comb from her bent over position.

"Turnabout is fair play and you know it," Comb smiled with a predatory cat-like expression.

"Ah…maybe," Atsuko said as she peered up from the neck and wrist brace of the pillory in which she was presently trapped, "But…do you even know how to work that thing?" she asked as she watched Comb begin to slip on the leather straps for the double-ended dildo vibrator that Atsuko herself had been playing with earlier on in the day.

"I think I can figure out the basics," Comb smiled as she finished with the adjustment, "Now then. You were so intent early on with making full confessions about our hidden feelings and concealed attachments and the like, and it never seemed to bother you if I am a happily married woman who happens to respect my husband. And yes, I am attracted to you the way you seem to be attracted to me…the Gods know why since we are so much like Oil and Water around each other."

"But?" Atsuko nervously asked.

"What you were saying just a while ago about Gen-ah…about that Man we both know and the complex web of attraction that we jointly share with him and his wife, Nodoka," Comb resumed, "it got me to thinking about how much water had passed over the dam that I was willing to dismiss it all as just a childish folly of my youth. But then I realized that I was not being entirely honest. After all, for all of your annoying tendencies you do have a few good qualities, and you are useful to have around."

"That's nice to hear," Atsuko said with a hopeful note of inquiry in her voice.

"However," Comb resumed, placing a hand over the bared ass of the Oni woman and allowing her fingers to admire the smooth texture of her bottom, "The humiliation that you were prepared to inflict upon me earlier in the day reminds me also that I am still an Amazon. And we don't take lightly to anyone who trifles with our affections."

Her hand caressed the bottom of the other woman, and then she smiled as she drew her hand back and slapped an ass cheek, causing Atsuko to yelp as she had not expected the sensation.

"Of course I'm not really angry with you," Comb said slyly, moving around to angle herself as she brought the tip of the strap on into place and let Atsuko feel its press upon her loins, "But as the old Amazon saying goes…do not get mad, get EVEN!"

"Ahhh!" Atsuko reacted as she felt the press of the rubber ball tip push in past her loins, but only a tiny bit before pulling back, which caused her to feel the swelling of her loins and the hardening of her nipples.

"This is exactly what you had in mind for me, is it not?" Comb asked before pushing forward again, this time doing in just a centimeter deeper before pulling out again, "It's not?"

"Yes!" Atsuko confessed, "But Comb…I wasn't trying to compromise you…"

"Too late," Comb pushed in several inches this time, and felt Atsuko shudder as she took the studded rubber shaft in, then felt the dragging sensation as it pulled out of her again, "You shuld have thought about that before you trifled with my feelings, Sister. And now let's see if Oni Tail takes it in as good as…"

"Excuse me!" a male voice called out, "I was wondering if this was the residence where I might find my wife, a Doctor Comb and…"

"Airen?" Comb gasped as she looked up in shock to see several figures pushing past the illusory curtain that protected the grove from the world beyond, and to her dismay saw not only her daughters, Long-Ling and Lung-Lung, and with them their father.

Hairbrush.

Comb's Husband.

"Aiyaa!" said the twin fourteen year old girls as they took in the sight of their mother mounting another woman with a strap on.

"Oh my," Hairbrush said mildly, "Did we come at a bad time?"

"Ahhh…!" Comb glanced down at Atsuko, who tried to return the gesture but really could not from her vantage point. So in chorus the both of them cried out, "THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE…!""

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Comb's Apologies in Triplicate: shadowmane

Next time up, "Nightmare on Comb Street," or, "To Share and Tear Alike!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	58. Chapter 58

Tsundere58

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

If you think that you've got a tough job then try doing his for even a fraction of a day.

The Lord All Mighty, a title that he had inherited from his predecessors, was awarded to him in view of the fact that he sat at the head of one of the largest organizations in all of reality. An organization that was charged with governing reality itself, that had connections that spread out as far as infinity with agents and representatives in almost every corner of the inhabited frames of that reality. And maintained by the System Computer known as Yggdrasil, but the latest incarnation of a long-line of Universal Matrix Stabilization Units that maintained the Orderly flow and function of existence against those nameless forces that were forever conspiring to return the Cosmos to its primordial state of disorder.

In a very real sense he was the CEO and Commander In Chief of a very wide ranging outfit that combined the aspects of a Business and a Government with the authority to regulate and govern the Cosmos for the sake of all the sentient living beings who populated the various known worlds that fell within the jurisdiction of his office.

Which was not the same as calling him the the "One True God" as he really only controlled that sliver of existence that pertained to the various Earth Planes. Nor was he the true System Creator as that mysterious being had vanished long ago into the obscurity of Time's pages. Nor was he even the only one to hold his position rather than the latest in a very long line of "Almighty" Chief System Administrators.

He was simply the one who governed in the here and now, and His position was unrivaled within the sphere of radiant influence that surrounded the Earth on its innumerable planes of being.

The system acknowledged him as its leader, and as such his power and authority was vast as measured by the standard of any of his Peers among the various rival Pantheons that called the Earth the central pillar of their very foundation.

Since the time of the first Cavalcade of Luminary Powers, held in the distant past, the stability of the Universe, as related to the Earth Sphere, had been under the control of Yggdrasil and its predecessors. This was because the Universe, when left to its natural state, tended to degrade into entropy, which left the various worlds open and vulnerable to influence, control and manipulation by those forces without that sought only Universal corruption and destruction.

Those forces were vast, ancient, malevolent and relentless. They had no love for Man nor any other sentient beings that claimed residence within the framework of the Earth Sphere. The Worlds that layered above and below the Earth all depended upon the structure and order of the Great Machine that was charged with keeping things running in a smooth and orderly nature. Time and Space were kept running in an efficient and orderly cycle without the many worlds of the Multiverse crashing into one another and the various other powers kept separate and not in conflict with one another.

All of which meant that you had to have someone in charge of the whole operation, and at the present that was the current Office Holder known by the title of "The All Mighty One." But at another time and place his name was Susano-O, the Storm God and Master of Tsunamis, who was the counterpart to other Storm Lords who headed their own various department branches of Pantheons all linked to the central system.

With his sister-wife, Amaterasu of the Sun, and his brother, Tsukiyomi of the Moon, the three formed a Triune that had ruled the Japanese Pantheon from the time before the rise of the first Emperor, Jinnu, Amaterasu's grandson. They had founded the Japanese civilization at a time when men and Gods lived closer together, and demons ruled much of the world and the land was often in a state of anarchy if not outright chaos.

In those bad old days Susano-O was himself a rather unpleasant fellow, unkempt and uncivilized and barely tolerated even by his own close kin. Amaterasu had even shunned his company to the point that in one famous incident she had closed her light from the face of the world just to put as much distance as she could between herself and him.

That incident had been a turning point for them both in that it woke Susano up to many of his own shortcomings. After that incident he had taken care to mind his appearance and personal behavior much better, ceased cavorting with unsavory crowds and started taking his responsibilities more seriously.

And he had opened up relations with other Pantheons throughout the region, ending the long period of isolation that had ruled over Japan since the time after its foundation.

And what he had discovered, much to his surprise, was how much he had in common with some of his fellow Storm Lords. Most particularly a rather moody fellow who dwelled far to the North of the European countries, who was so much like Susana-O that the two of them could almost have been twin brothers, regardless of racial distinctions and minor characteristics.

Lord Odin of the Northmen, ruler of the Aesir and Vanir tribes of Asgard, had a similar history and a close, near-identical calling as the resident Storm Lord who governed his people under the title of the "All Father." They both ruled over quarrelsome subordinate deities, some close kin and others would-be rivals for the pyramid of dominance that was the structure of their Kingdoms.

Among the surprising revelations that each made was the discovery that each of them had children who much resembled, if not outright mirrored one another. Among those were daughters of Destiny who each were charged with governing one aspect of the Temporal Stream. Daughters who not only closely bore a resemblance to one another but even shared similar names, which was equally surprising.

This awoke them to a startling revelation, that Susano-O and Odin shared in common linkage the twin aspects of being projections of a central Archetypal figure, a discovery that was confirmed when they each met Lord Indra of the Hindu, who not only resembled them but had many of their distinguishing characteristics. And this before either of them had encountered Marduk of Babylon or the Native American Wind Lord, Hotaru.

At one time Odin was the Lord in charge of the System Administration, having uncovered the keys for the rule of Universal Order as source codes for Yggdrasil. He had inscribed this code upon his Spear of Destiny that became the control rod for the System Administration.

And then Ragnarok happened and Asgard fell, and the torch for System Control fell under the sway of another System Overlord. In time that title had passed on to Susano-O's own hand, and now he sat at the Chief Administrator for the Reality-sustaining system.

As such he took his responsibilities seriously, understanding implicitly that he was not merely the System Lord by an Aspect of the Greater Power that he embodied. His title was a reflection of his kinship to the Supreme God of the greater Cosmos, and he understood his place in the balance of all things as but a mirror reflection of a greater reality that had to be sustained by close detailed attention to the administration over which he governed.

As such he was greatly concerned with recent events that had been taking place on the Mortal Sphere, not least of them concerning the aforementioned triune of daughters who were charged with System Control over the Timefield. Susana-O understood the necessity of their being on Earth at the present but found it difficult to accept that Yggdrasil was functioning at full efficiency for authorizing such a transfer of location. He had authorized numerous system-checks and inspections for Bugs as something had to account for why a wish had been granted that mandated all three of his daughters being attached to the destiny of a rather insignificant young mortal.

Whom otherwise Susano-O found to be a rather likeable, even pleasant enough young fellow. That in spite of wanting to think otherwise from the degree of stress and anxiety that had been placed upon the system just from his involvement with his daughters. And had the young fellow been of less exemplary character it might have gone bad for him as Susano-O was not entirely removed from his earlier, more savage and intemperate self.

He understood that Belldandy loved this mortal and was bound to him by more than simple obligation. He knew that the power of granting Wishes was a part of Yggdrasil's peripheral function as a kind of system "self-corrective" agency since Wishes allowed Mortals to input their desires and thus humanize an otherwise impersonal machine, which in the end had the final say over whether or not those Wishes were to be authorized, let alone granted.

But why did that also mean that Urd and Skuld had to be there with their sister? That was the factor that he found most frustrating in all of this. That and the sense that there was something more to this picture than what he, the "All Mighty One," was capable of grasping from the lofty vantage point of the Heavens.

Of course he had plenty of other offspring…over the span of many centuries it was only natural for a man of his stature to have occasional flings resulting in a prodigious number of offspring, only some with his wives and concubines. Of course he was rather fond of Urd, who much resembled her mother, a woman who still haunted Susano-O's memories in ways rather unbecoming of the Lord of the Heavens.

But now there was Peorth, a problem child whom Susano-O much liked in ways that also were unbecoming to a deity of his position. She, too, much resembled her own foreign-born mother, an exotic beauty from the Celtic branch of the Pantheon Network. And Peorth not only had violated the prohibition that had been placed on her to separate from the Mortal whom she had bonded as an Avatar, she had bonded with yet another of her Templates AGAIN.

And all to be with a man, not to mention her mortal family, and had even gotten pregnant with that man's child, and was even rumored soon to be married.

Susano-O gazed at the report on his desk and wondered just what he was to make of this, and the fact that the Yggdrasil system apparently was approving of Peorth's transfer. Given all else that was happening of late, on top of all of the other troubles that seemed to be swarming around that particular house with that particular history, Susano-O found that particularly alarming.

In fact recent events had inclined him to suspect that the System Protocols were deliberately engineering a crisis event in order to do a major Purge of a particularly annoying section of the matrix variable that had been lodged in that peculiar section of the Timestream. And somehow these events surrounding Peorth were in some way related to that particular glitch in the system.

It was just as he was beginning to meditate upon this point when the light flashed over his desk and he glanced up with his single good eye and said, "Yes?"

"Lord Raiden here for your Nine-O'Seven appointment, All Mighty One." A feminine voice informed him.

"Thank you, Feina," Susano-O turned on his swivel-backed throne chair and gazed down from the height of his raised platform as the doors to his office chamber swung open to admit the solitary figure who advanced upon the audience platform.

And then knelt down and bowed his head with one fist aimed at the floor as he said with great humility, "You summoned for me, my Father?"

Susano-O sighed. At one time these formalities and theatrics would have seemed appropriate, even seemly for his office. But these days it just seemed to be designed to put as much distance as possible between himself and his subordinates. So he said, "Rise, my Son. You hardly need to act like such a stranger."

Raiden raised his head and said, "Is that so, All Mighty One?"

Susano-O flashed his silver eye patch and raised his good eyebrow as he said, "Is there something on your mind, Raiden? Feel free to speak. There will be no reprisals."

"My Lord," Raiden said, "You called me away from my duties on Midgard. I had urgent business that I was pursuing, as you well know…"

"The dispute with your brother," Susano-O said, "The ruler of Outworld."

"My Lord," Raiden said, "My Champion has won in the battle of Mortal Kombat, yet still my brother refuses to abide by the rules and has attacked the Earth Plane through his subordinate agents. And you have yet to punish him for his many transgressions."

Again Susano-O sighed, "I have tried to reign in his behavior, but he allied himself with the Lords of the Abyss and that makes it difficult to control his actions. I understand your rage and how you grieve over the death of two of your agents…"

"Liu-Kang and Johnny did not have to die the way they did," Raiden all but spat the words, sparks of electricity flaying off from him as he fought to control his outrage, "These valiant men gave their lives fighting the good battle…and they won victories, only to have it stolen from them because my brother's agents murdered them! This cannot be allowed to stand! I demand the right to take this battle to Outworld in retaliation!"

"Would you have a war between the Earth and Outworld, my son?" Susano-O asked the words quite calmly and reasonably, though in his guts he felt the churning anger that was barely reflected in Raiden's legendary temper.

He asked it as if the thought itself was quite unthinkable…and yet still inside he felt the certainty that it might well come to that if his other son, Shao Khan the Outlaw. His renegade son who continued to press the issue with the impatience of an Immortal who felt his hour was close at hand and was not about to brook resistance when this close to the victory he had been tasting for centuries.

In light of that simple question Raiden glanced down, "Father…I do not seek war…but I do not see how war may be averted. Shao Khan is violating the very rules that he has abided for all of these centuries, and now I have only one surviving champion left to stave off Khan's ambitions."

"And is she ready to bear the weight of such a responsibility?" Susana-O inquired softly.

Raiden hesitated, "Sonya Blade? She…is a strong survivor. And she has an ally in the form of her companion, Jax, but…"

"I thought as much," Susana-O said, then sighed, "This is a difficult situation. Heaven cannot be seen to violate the rules merely because the Lord of Outworld has chosen to be a bad sport about his losses."

"Father…" Raiden started to protest.

"However," Susano-O continued, "Bending the rules will not adversely tip the balance and bring about the invitation for the Abyss to interfere in these affairs. It might be possible to find an alternate Champion who can take up the standard that Liu Kang has unfortunately dropped."

"An Alternate, Father?" Raiden asked, "What do you mean?"

"Consult with your sister on Earth," Susano-O replied, "She is young but wise beyond her years, and it may be possible that she will have some fresh insight that might well turn the balance in our favor."

"Do you mean…Belldandy?" Raiden asked, "She is wise and kind hearted, but certainly no warrior. What would she know of earthly Champions who could stand up against the might of Outworld?"

"Trust me, my Son," Susano-O smiled, glancing at a report upon his desk that had come to his attention, "The answer may be nearer to hand than you suspect. Indeed, I have some favorable feelings that you may discover if you have an open mind about this…"

"Okay," Ranma said as he finished hearing the opinions of his fiancées, who each had just given him the equivalent of the "Riot Act" in their list of complaints about his recent activities and behavior, "So…basically you want me to be more careful about the people I hang around with."

"And to avoid the company of dangerous women," Ukyo reminded, "Especially Redheads."

"Right," Nabiki affirmed, "We understand that you were just trying to be helpful, Ranma-kun. But not knowing more about the kind of women you bring home is how we keep winding up with rival claimants who keep challenging us for the right to be your fiancees."

"Yes, case in point would be Kaori," Kasumi said, "And that other girl who showed up a few weeks back. What was her name again?"

"I've quite forgotten," Kodachi said primly, "One does not deign to memorize the names and faces of common street trash who presume themselves fitting contenders for the hand of our mutual husband."

"Of course we're going to also have to have some words with Akane and Shampoo for bringing that other girl into the picture," Ukyo noted, "Even if she was more interested in that Aiko girl than in our Ranma."

"I'll have words with my sister about bringing home strays," Nabiki said, "You'd think she would know better by now, considering her own example."

"Now Nabiki," Kasumi said reasonably, "It's not fair to compare what happened with her with our own situation. And Shampoo has proven to be very good company for Akane. And little Kuryu is such a cute child, you can hardly fault her for feeling so closely attached."

"And how would you feel about things if Shampoo had gotten it into her head to take our Ranma on as her fiancée?" Kodachi asked.

Kasumi paused and seemed to think of it for a moment, as did Nabiki and Ukyo, who both wore expressions that implied great displeasure at the very concept under discussion.

Ranma winced and sighed, "Look, I'm not looking to get into any more trouble with girlfriends. I'm happy enough with you guys, and I don't need to take on any more fiancées to make me happy. You guys are the greatest and I know I'm a lucky guy just knowing even one of you. Four…is a bit more than I've got any right to having around me, okay?"

Of course he would have added, "And more than I can handle," but for a tiny voice in the back of his head that warned him that this would not be the most diplomatic thing to say, and most likely would have the opposite effect from what he would have intended.

That seemed to mollify them somewhat, and Ukyo said, "Just so we're clear on that, Ranchan."

"You understand that we're just looking out for our mutual best interest," Nabiki noted.

"We have every confidence that you will stand by us in our time of need when our children will be born, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said.

"After all, it is only fair," Kodachi mused, "Your being the reason that we are with child in the first place."

Again Ranma felt a tiny voice in his mind warning him not to say the first thing that popped into his mind, which would have been something on the level of pointing out that it was these girls who had been enthusiastic in drawing him into the acts that had gotten them mutually pregnant. Not that he would have said so in the form of a complaint, but it felt right not to be burdened with the sole exclusive responsibility for the act.

Yet when the words crossed through his mind he shuddered and was grateful that something had stopped his tongue from voicing those sentiments aloud. He did not need much imagination to grasp that they would be poorly received, and that by not voicing them he had just spared himself a painful misunderstanding.

Because he most certainly would not have wanted to create such an awful impression as to imply that he in any way resented the aggressive demands of these sexually voracious (and entirely desirable) young ladies to whom his destiny had been attached through no fault of his own that he could imagine…

Were it possible for him to imagine such a thing, however, that little voice whispering things upon his shoulder was feeling annoyed at all the overtime that she was putting into keeping this dolt from spoiling a good deal with his mouth running ahead of his brain. And Peorth was going to owe her big time for putting up the extra effort of keeping domestic tranquility in her house, given that this boy was definitely a diamond in the rough and a work in progress.

Not that she wanted him to put his foot in his mouth and dig his own proverbial grave as it was hard not to like the sex-swapping goof ball. But even so, a Mini-Angel representing a tiny portion of the power and consciousness of a Goddess had to put a lot of effort into following the directives of her boss since things in this house tended to happen awfully fast. And crisis management, even for a full goddess, was a full time occupation.

Peorth herself, down the hall and gazing outward at the dojo, was aware of her Angel's complaints but was content to allow things to continue as they were. Of greater concern to her was what was taking place right then in the dojo, where Comb and Atsuko were making an uncomfortable confession to the man who had just showed up with fourteen-year-old twin daughters in tow.

Comb's husband, the man name named Hairbrush (or Ha-Brus in its original Chinese variation), was sitting across from his wife and the woman in whose company she had been found, his expression quietly composed with none of the judgmental qualities that one might have anticipated. His regard was silent and appraising, but both women felt the impact of his eyes as he studied their guilty expressions.

The man was outwardly calm, sipping his tea while allowing the women to sweat. To one side their young daughters sat with rapt but confused expressions, unable to sort out the discovery that their mother had been doing something with another woman that most certainly did not fit in with their conception of her.

At last Hairbrush decided to end the silent torment by saying, "I'm not saying that I am surprised by what we found here, my dear. After all, I had been hearing strange rumors back in our village. And while I do not put much stock in rumors, I was beginning to become concerned for our family's reputation."

"Airen," Comb spoke on impulse, "I didn't mean for you to find…"

He raised a hand to stop her, "I know you well enough, Wife, not to inquire too closely into the details of what was going on just prior to our arrival. Or why. And good timing never was one of my stronger suits. Though I must say…considering that this woman is the one, I assume, who was once a detested rival, I find it interesting that you seem to have reconciled and buried your differences. In some respects I would approve. However…it would have been nice to be consulted before now. After all, you have been away for almost three months, an entire turn of the season, with hardly more than half a dozen letters passing between here and our village."

Comb bowed her head, "Forgive me. I have been derelict in my duties to you, both as a wife and as a mother to our daughters. I do not excuse myself for my poor conduct in these matters, nor in the shameful way that I have neglected you, my husband."

"But…wait a minute," Atsuko spoke up, "This isn't really Comb's fault. I was the one who goaded her into…"

"Be silent," Comb spoke harshly, "The last thing that I need is to be defended by you of all people."

"Well, excuse me for trying to own up my share of this," Atsuko sniffed, "And don't give me that proud warrior look! You know damn well how much it irritates me when you try and go all noble and take things on yourself and…"

The sound of Comb's sword sliding out of its sheath was followed by the hiss as it stopped just short of Atsuko's collarbone. The Oni looked surprised as she felt the touch of metal to her throat, so swift that she had barely any sense of it from her own warrior's instincts, and it made her hesitate and look more than a little disconcerted.

"For once in your life would you just take the hint and be silent?" Comb said in a deadly low volume, "This is an Amazon matter, and it lies between me and my husband…"

"No, let her talk," Hairbrush said, "I find this interesting how quick you both are to defend one another, even if you'd like to make it seem otherwise, my Darling."

"Airen?" Comb said in surprise.

"You're not actually threatening her with that display and you know it," Hairbrush replied, "You just want her to back away and not involve herself in our laws because it might obligate her in ways that she has no conception about. You really should know by now that I can always see through your acting, Comb dearest."

Comb removed the sword from Atsuko's neck and resheathed it in one quick notion. Her expression was as disconcerted as that of Atsuko as Comb turned to her husband and said, "How do you always know when I am bluffing?"

"Because you never really do make a serious effort to bluff," Hairbrush answered, "And if you had been serious then this young lady's head would rolling on the floor rather than where it properly belongs, even in spite of your oaths as a Doctor."

Atsuko touched her neck and said, "Felt pretty real to me. And no fair using a sneak attack like that when I wasn't ready."

Comb glanced away and looked sullen, "You don't really understand at all. My husband knows our tribal laws a whole lot more intimately than do you. And standing up in defense of me…is really not something that you should be doing under these circumstances."

"Why?" Atsuko asked, "Would it mean you had to marry me or something?"

Only silence was her answer. Even the twin girls sitting to one side seemed own-eyed and speechless at this question.

"You've got to be kidding me," Atsuko's jaw dropped, "Isn't there anything in your laws about Outsiders that doesn't involve either marrying or killing somebody?"

"It's not quite the same," Comb replied, "Technically…you are not an outsider. When I extended honorary village status to the dojo…it sort of included your clan…meaning you and your children…as falling under tribal protection."

"Tribal Law concerning Marital disputes," Hairbrush said, "If the husband finds his wife acting in a manner that is unfaithful he has the right to determine the fitness of a rival through formal challenge. And if that rival speaks out on the behalf of the wife he…or she, in this case…can be considered to have accepted that challenge. And if victorious in that challenge the rival may assert the right to take the place of the husband…"

"What?" Atsuko blinked, "But that's crazy!"

"An alternative solution would be for the husband to accept the rival claimant as a co-partner in a marriage," Hairbrush continued, "In which case, if this solution is agreeable to all concerned parties, a co-equal sharing of conjugal obligations may be established…"

"You're pulling my leg!" Atsuko blurted out, "Your laws can't possibly allow for that!"

"Can and do allow for that, and other alternatives even less pleasant than the ones my husband has just listed," Comb assured her companion, "After all, the Law was evolved over the span of four thousand years of recorded history during which time our ancestors encountered many bizarre twists and convoluted rulings by Elders whose primary aim has been to keep order within our tribal nation where just about any sort of dispute could erupt into outright clan-wars but for their arbitration."

"Indeed," Hairbrush noted, "Amazon Elders are nothing if not inventive in finding all manner of loopholes in their laws that cover just about every conceivable situation that two or more people might encounter in the course of their lifetimes. How else do you suppose that a people who devote their lives to the study of war have not wound up killing each other into extinction? Believe me, I have made a very thorough study of the culture and history, and while to most Outsiders the Law can seem inconsistent, even self-contradictory, it has been made that way for a particularly good reason."

"Wait a minute," Atsuko said, "Made a study of it? But…aren't you…?"

"I was an Outsider," Hairbrush replied, "Some eighteen years ago I came to the village of the Nyanchiczu as a Cultural Observer sent by the Central Government with the intention of sharing the benefits of modernity with one of the oldest continuous civilizations within the Mainland Chinese cultural sphere. At first I was a young and ambitious fellow pumped up on the idea of bringing a primitive backwater state into the twentieth century. But at some point I became converted to their ways, especially after I fell in love with the granddaughter of the tribal Matriarch."

"I certainly do hope that my recent actions have not given you cause to regret that, Husband," Comb said apologetically.

"I've seen you do worse in your time, Comb," hairbrush replied, "And if anything I am relieved to know it was a woman you were with. I would have been much more upset with you if it had been that fellow you used to pine over. Now what was his name again? It seems that I ought to remember…"

Comb looked like she was about to sputter, and Atsuko gave a sheepish grin and decided, for once, that the wisest course would be to keep her mouth shut rather than say something that would have made a bad situation truly catastrophic.

"Now then," Hairbrush smiled, "Perhaps we can table the matter of what to do about this affair that you have been having on the sly and get to a much more pleasant matter, being this other rumor I hear about Shampoo finding herself an Airen."

"Huh?" both Comb and Atsuko said in chorus.

"Well, she is married, is she not?" Hairbrush asked, "That was the reason that I was given to explain why you chose to remain in Japan all of this time so that Shampoo could spend time with the family of her new husband?"

"Oh…ah…Husband," Comb said nervously.

"Er…what exactly have you heard about your daughter's…boyfriend?" Atsuko asked.

"Well, I have heard that he is a very strong fighter," Hairbrush replied, "And Shampoo is very devoted to him, and that they appear to have gotten a daughter between them."

"Well…" Comb said uneasily, "That's not entirely an accurate account of things, Husband. I mean…Shampoo is married, and she is very much devoted to her Airen. However…"

"…Yeah, I know we have to keep mum about it around Ryoga's grandfather, Shampoo," a voice said as a trio of figures began to pass right by the dojo, "You saw what happened when Dad just mentioned the name Sao…uh…well…when he started to freak out…"

"Aiyaa, if big secret must keep around Oni giant," Shampoo said, when she glanced down and said, "Ku-chan?"

"Mommy," the little girl hovering between the two older young women glanced sidelong, "Who is that talking with Grandma and Aunt Atsu?"

"Huh?" Akane turned around and looked into the dojo, seeing the group assembled there and saying, "Hey…whose the guy with the bottlebrush hair and beard?"

"AIYAA!" Shampoo yelped, and then she vaulted up into the dojo and halted as she stared inside, pausing to remove her footwear before saying, "Is Shampoo Father and Sisters! Nihao!" she called cheerfully while making a formal gesture of salutation."

"What?" said Akane as she and Kuryu stepped up onto the platform, "Your father and sisters? Here?"

All at once the two young girls, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, got up and crossed the floor, crying, "Big Sister Shampoo!"

But rather than spread their arms out to hug her the pair adopted styles of attack that Shampoo met and countered, easily parrying their efforts and disarming them with an ease that was almost playful.

Shampoo was actually laughing as she said, "Is good see you too! Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung! Shampoo much miss you!"

The two young girls fell back a step then bowed and made formal gestures of greeting as they smiled back at their older sister. But then curious glances fell on Kuryu and Akane.

"Well now," the man with the frizzy hair stood up and gave an affable look that went from his daughter to the two others beside her as he said, "And who might these young ladies be, Shampoo?"

"Honored father," Shampoo's tone became very formal and respectful, "Shampoo present you Tendo Akane, This One's chosen Airen. And Kuryu-chan…this one's adopted Daughter."

The man's bushy eyebrows climbed up nearer to his hairline, and Comb hastened to say, "Husband…"

"Your Airen?" he gave Akane a more critical lookover, "Excuse me for asking this…but you…?"

"Yeah, I know," Akane said with a nervous, apologetic laugh, "It's a long story, and I have trouble believing it myself sometimes. I hope I'm not disappointing you, but I really am Shampoo's…partner."

He cocked his head and seemed to be taking this slowly in as he continued to examine her. But then he asked, "And this lovely child?"

"She's mine," Akane said, "That's also…kind of complicated."

"You don't say?" the man asked without turning his head to glance in his wife's direction, "Now I really am looking forward to hearing about this."

"It…happened during training," Comb said with a nervousness that made Atsuko wince in sympathetic discomfort.

"That must have been some training," Hairbrush said, turning completely to Akane, "Tendo Akane. And you accept that Shampoo is your lawful Airen?"

"It took me a while to accept it, Sir," Akane sobered, "I wasn't…comfortable with the idea at first. But Shampoo…she can be awfully persuasive."

"Of that I have no doubt," the man said.

But then before he could say another word the two young girls beside him suddenly rushed forward and attacked Akane, one of them leaping high with a kick while the other aimed low at her legs, a double combination that might have caught an average opponent by complete surprise.

But Akane snapped into a defensive crouch and automatically dodged both kicks, then stepped into her opponents' guard and grabbed both girls by their collars, throwing them backwards onto the floor before assuming a fighting crouch and demanding to know, "What the heck are you two doing?"

The girls laying on the floor looked stunned at the ease with which they had been overpowered and as one they uttered the word, "AIYAA…!"

"Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung!" Shampoo snapped sternly, "This Japan, no China. You no greet people here by attack them!"

"Yes, but that was a superb display of reflexes," Hairbrush said, turning to Akane and saying, "Sit beside me and tell us more about you, young lady. I would know more about the person who so impressed my daughter that she would accept her in an Amazon marriage."

"I would be honored, Sir," Akane said, "But I really didn't do anything special to earn the right. Shampoo just decided to accept me, and…after a while…I came to accept her. Then Kuryu came along, and before I knew it…we were a family."

"I rather doubt it was as simple as all of that," Hairbrush smiled, "You must inform me all about the details of your first meeting. And Shampoo, do be sure to leave nothing out of your part of these affairs since we will have to inform grandmother about this when she comes to pay her respects…"

"What?" Comb blurted in dismay, "What did you just say, Husband?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that part?" he replied with a bland expression, "The Matriarch is here in Japan. In fact we traveled with her all the way from China. She left us off at this address so that she could attend to some business that she has in town. But she will be stopping by just as soon as she has seen to some arrangements."

"The Matriarch?" Atsuko glanced at Comb and said, "You mean…your grandmother? Uh oh…"

"Aiyaa…" Comb murmured faintly. And then she started to tumble backwards as Atsuko frantically moved to catch her, having fainted away from one too many traumatic revelation…

"My god," Chief Legal Partner Karada said as he surveyed the damage done at street level by the double rounds of fights that had taken place earlier in the evening, "I don't know whether to laugh or weep, or just sue someone on general principles."

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Cybele said with girlish glee, "The awesome level of sheer mindless destruction? Now that is a Man, I tell you! Meaning other men, by comparison, just don't look to be this manly!"

"You might approve of this sort of devastation, my Lady," Karada said, "But forgive me if at my level I feel a shudder or two of dismay when I think of such brutality. Good thing our building is insured for Earthquakes, but I doubt if our Provider will accept rampaging Onis on our damage claim form"

"You're only saying that because you had three payments to go on your car," Cybele said, "But think of the larger picture…this sort of raw power unleashed at our discretion. Of course my husband is unpredictable and hard to control, and most times he can seem like a goody two-shoes wimp, but that's just the surface impression he creates. When he gets going he's a force of nature unleashed, and there are only a handful of people in the world who can stand up to him when he gets going at full throttle."

"But how do you control such a force, Mistress?" Karada asked, "Left unchecked he could destroy without regard of friend or foe…or clients and potential clients for us, as the case must be."

"Oh, I'm quite aware of what a mixed bag of goods Razor-chan can be," Cybele remarked, adding in a slightly sour note of darker humor, "And if I were better at keeping control over him and his movements then we wouldn't have been apart all of these years. Even stuck in that damned tree like I was I ought to have been able to hook up with him at least some of the time during our separation."

"You have a plan in mind to restrain him this time, Mistress?" Karada asked.

"Hey, I didn't spend the last twenty years stuck in a tree just taking up knitting,"" the demoness smiled, "Now that I know my husband is back in Japan I only have to set the right sort of trap for him and then bide my time for the right instant and…"

"So that's how Demons attract their husbands," a withered voice said sardonically, "I'll have to file that away for future reference."

"What?" Cybele whirled around but at first saw nothing and no one out of the ordinary. But her enhanced demonic perceptions prompted her to turn her gaze down to a lower level, at which point she saw an old woman leaning on a gnarled wooden staff looking at her with owlish eyes as though from a peculiar distance.

"I am speaking to the one known as Cybele Hibiki of Akkadia, am I not?" the withered old dwarf remarked, "Formerly a Goddess of Fertility who turned against her own worshippers and cruelly abused them, driving many to acts of depravity and madness out of their desire for your inconsolable beauty."

"You know the Mistress?" Karada gasped.

"And whom do I owe the…pleasure of this meeting?" Cybele asked.

The wizened old figure smiled, "I think that you have some idea of whom I am. And since I obviously know who you are we can skip on the introductions and get right to the chase."

"All right then…Amazon," Cybele was wary, instinctively sensing great power concealed behind a mask of outward enfeeblement, "What business would you have with me?"

"It's not what business I would have with you," the old woman smiled, "It's what business you have with a family named Tendo."

"How dare you speak to the Mistress in such a rude manner," Karada said, signaling to two of the various lawyers who had been surveying the wreckage on the street for potential damage assessment, and they started to advance upon the elderly woman.

But suddenly another figure appeared, fierce looking and very young in appearance with flowing chestnut colored hair, and a pair of twin axes flashing in her hands as she took a position near to the elderly woman with vivid blue eyes warning the men away as she clearly meant business.

Cybele raised a hand and said, "Now boys…behave yourselves. I see that you have a faithful attack dog attending your needs, Elder."

"My great granddaughter," the elderly woman replied, "You will forgive that she takes her duties seriously in providing me an escort. But her efforts are hardly needed as this is but a friendly chat that we are having."

"I follow you," Cybele said, "So do go on. What about the family of Tendo concerns you, Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku?"

The withered old woman gave the blonde haired demoness a wizened look and said, "I have another great-granddaughter, a foolish young warrior who seems to have gotten herself attached to that family by means that I am not entirely clear about. I am here to discern the satiation and make a judgement ruling on behalf of the High Council. What I ask is that you cease and desist in whatever schemes you may be plotting for the moment to allow me sufficient time in which to make my determination."

"You're asking me for a cease-fire?" Cybele asked, "And in the wake of my suffering an unprovoked attack on my business headquarters by persons who may or may not be associated with the Tendos?"

"I have no idea of what may have gone on prior to my arrival here in Japan," the elderly woman replied, "That is why I need time to make an appropriate assessment. However, in exchange for this I will not interfere in whatever other plans you may be hatching regarding the human terror weapon known as Hibiki Razor. If you wish to pursue him it is of no concern of mine or of my people."

"Very gracious of you…Cologne, is it not?" Cybele asked, turning from the elder woman and saying in regard of the younger one, "And you are Perfume the Enforcer, correct?"

She saw surprise in the expression of the younger girl but the owl-eyed elder hardly batted an eyelash and said, "Names have power, so you will respect that I was not eager to announce myself directly to one such as yourself. But I find it curious that you should know us on sight as I would think such a thing to be outside the interests of your kind."

"You would be surprised at what I know and how I happen to know it," Cybele answered, "But very well then. I'll leave off my plans for the Tendos…for just a little while. And I will leave you time enough to make your determination concerning recent events surrounding that family. But beyond that I make no assurances because my business is my own, and my desires are such that I will brook no outside interference. So a truce for now, honored Elder."

"That is as much as I would expect from you," Cologne replied, turning around, adding over her shoulder, "Come along, Child. Our business now is elsewhere."

"Yes, Great-Grandmother," the girl with the axes replied as she fell in step with the older woman as the two of them vaulted together and took to the skyline faster than the eye could blink for any of the attending lawyers.

"Such impertinence," Karada said, turning to Cybele, "Why did you agree to such an absurd arrangement, my Lady? Such an insignificant mortal…"

"Mortal?" Cybele bristled, "Have you lost all ability to sense things without the need of human eyes, Fool? That old woman is more powerful than you could ever possibly hope to imagine."

"My lady?" Karada asked, feeling stung by the heat of her rebuke.

"By the Dark Gods of the Abyss," Cybele shuddered, "That old biddy could rival the Gods if she ever cut loose at full might. How fortunate it is that she keeps most of her power sealed away so as not to betray her true nature to those who would have an interest. But even so, the little sliver of power that she has instantly at her disposal could make even me pay attention."

Karada blinked, and then inwardly shuddered.

"How fortunate that there are real Gods and Demons at play who could balk her into submission," Cybele said, her expression becoming thoughtful, "And…perhaps one other whom she fears even more than Gods and Devils. Yes…that could be the vital piece that I have been missing all of this while. And it would explain so much that has heretofore been such a mystery."

"My lady?" Karada asked.

The demoness smiled, "So that is the factor that I failed to take into account before now. Very interesting…and quite instructive. Of course just knowing that she is out there hardly gives me the means for neutralizing the threat that she poses. Archmages are such a nuisance after all. But still…they, too, have their weaknesses, just like Onis. Yes, and with the matriarch's presence there may be an opportunity to play one party off of the other, especially as it concerns my annoying Mother-in-law. This could, indeed, be the key I've needed to finding what I am after…"

Karada said nothing but allowed his Mistress to speak in absent terms of growing eagerness, signifying the improvement of her mood that only happened when she was plotting fiendish schemes to the undoing of her enemies. It cheered him to sense the growing note of confidence in her voice that could only mean a plan was hatching that would strike terror into the hearts of their enemies.

Not to mention put terror into his own heart. But that was just a minor inconvenience, and one easily dismissed in the light of the possibility that, very shortly (promise or no promise) the family of Tendo would have cause to rue the day that the Elder of the Amazons had chosen to make her presence felt in the battle-rattled prefecture of Nerima…

"So, she's here at last," Siren mused, "I've been wondering what took her so long. After all, I've left a trail of breadcrumbs for her that a troop of novice scouts more sight-challenged than my grandson could possibly fail to miss."

"Perhaps that's why she's been so hesitant up until now to respond to the clues you've leaving," Ganglot replied, "You were being too obvious, and she obviously suspects the sources of her information, seeing as that Ambergris has ambitions to be the next in line as Matriarch of their village and could be counted on to slant her report to cast the least flattering portrayal that could be construed of the Matriarch's own chosen successor."

"That plus the fact that Cologne-chan is willing to believe a lot of negative things if they surround her errant granddaughter," Siren added, "Which I think is more than unfair of her seeing as what Comb has accomplished in so short a time is very impressive."

"So now she is here with her other great-granddaughter serving as escort," Ganglot noted, "And once she has had time to assess everything and make a determination on what she finds she will begin to put things slowly together. And then she will inevitably come looking for me, having concluded, naturally, that I am at the root of everything which has happened."

"Which is only fair because you are," Siren noted, "But what are you prepared to do should she take it into her head that you are the problem and not the solution, and that the best approach for everyone would be to have you be removed from the picture by sealing you away, as she did three hundred years ago?"

"If it comes to that then I will be forced to draw upon my ace in the hole," Ganglot answered, "The one being, besides you, whom the Matriarch fears to have be unleashed."

"So you would be willing to go that far?" Siren asked, turning to regard the cave that was sealed up with a heavy stone around which Ofudo-strips had been hung and many sealing wards redundantly put in place. "You would awake him from his slumber and turn him loose upon the world once again?"

"Well, why not?" Ganglot replied, "He was my finest apprentice back in the old days…and the reason I was sealed up those three hundred years inside my pyramid, locked away with only basic cable. I know it might seem a bit extreme to arouse him from the good nap he's enjoyed for the past ten years. But desperate times call for desperate Perverts."

"Frankly I hope it doesn't come to that," Siren scowled, "You know I've never forgiven that miserable dwarf for stealing Cologne-chan away from me. And I'd just as soon leave him here to rot as see him turned loose once more upon the world."

"I understand your bitterness " Ganglot replied, "And I'm not saying that I will release him at this time. But having a weapon such as him in reserve is only good policy, a failsafe for when all else fails, as it were."

"Sort of a weapon of mass confusion," Siren frowned, "Well…I know that even Cybele is afraid of this lecher, and with very good reason. You did too fine a job in forging that contract to make him the most evil perverted martial arts master in all of history. Though, frankly, I know of a few other perverted martial arts masters who would give him a run for his money."

"Such as a certain Amazon turned pirate whom we could both mention?" Ganglot smiled, "Well, one act of depravity at a time, I always say. And for now I think it best to deal with your ex-girlfriend more directly as she could be a lot of fun to play with even absent my Apprentice."

To this Siren smiled, "I know…and I am looking forward to playing my part in the dramatic comedy that you've scripted for this particular chapter of this farce."

"Then by all means let us raise the curtain on the newest act," Ganglot smiled, turning to the boulder before them and saying, "Just abide a little while longer, my Apprentice. Your cue to enter from stage left will come at the appropriately staged moment."

From inside the cave they heard the eerie echoed emanation, "Sooonnn…soooon, my pretties…"

Siren shuddered a bit and felt like clutching at her brazier for good luck. And then she and the Oni Princess took their leave, while thunder in the distance spoke ominously of the possibilities held upon by the morrow…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Cattlecalls for C-Cup Distribution: shadowmane

Cologne is back in town and read to lay down the law. But what will be her judgement regarding Ranma and company and the various arrangements that have been established between contending teams of marital partners? Be here next time for, "When the Matriarch Strikes," or, "Everybody Was Kung-Fu Feifing!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	59. Chapter 59

Tsundere59

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Okay now," said Shinobu, "Where are we now?"

Ranko looked around, feeling the oddly familiar environment that was their present surroundings. The sky was a pinkish hue and the sun hovering near to the horizon was clearly orange colored. The air had a strange kind of musky, perfume-like aroma, and it tickled her nostrils with a faint pulse of quickening excitement. It was warm and humid even though her senses perceived it to be late autumn, and when she tested her hypothesis by bouncing on her toes and feeling the spongy way her body moved, especially around the breast level.

"Oh gawd," she murmured, her suspicions growing into a certitude as more and more of the various stimuli began falling into place.

"Master?" she heard Cheshire speak with a note of concern in her throaty voice, "Would I be wrong in thinking that…we've been this way before?"

"You know what place we are at?" asked Valka with suspicion, being careful to position herself on the side of Ranko to opposite of the purple haired Bonbori.

"I think I do," Ranko said, "And I really hope I'm wrong about this. But I think the Pendant has just taken us through the looking glass into Uxal."

"Uxal?" said Bonbori in surprise, "The legendary homeland of the Demon Folk who have made sex into their nominal religion?"

"Fascinating," said Indra as she gazed slowly around, "I have heard you make passing references to this place before, but to actually experience it first hand…"

"Yeah, well…" Ranko slowly moved around in a circle, extending her own senses outward to their full limit, "First hand experience is a lot closer than I think some of you guys would like to get. I mean…I'm comfortable with the place personally, but given that some of you are probably not all that happy with some of the things going on in the house of the Miroku…"

"I had no personal objection to what goes on in that house," said Onama, "I simply was not prepared to engage in those activities for myself. And I am happy to make note of the fact that my wishes were respected by those girls back in the restaurant."

"Yeah, well…here you may not be given the choice about saying no," Ranko swallowed as she felt a growing unease in the pit of her stomach, "Not everybody in Uxal plays by the rules. And if we've wound up in the wrong place…it could get dicey."

"Indeed it might, Master," said Cheshire with an equally ware note in her own voice, "This place reminds me of the Hunting Grounds where Wild Pokeygirls are poached on by Ranchers and Farmers and licensed Hunters can claim us for the taking. Only here it's not Pokeygirls who are being preyed upon…it's anybody on two legs. Especially human females."

"Say what?" asked Shinobu.

"Humans are hunted by other humans?" Valka asked in dismay.

"Afraid so," Ranko said with an apologetic wince, "But not just humans…it's everybody hunting anybody who's not attached to a community, ranch or a farm. Loose individuals like us…we're fair game for anybody who comes by and wants to nab us."

"A predatory society," Indra said, "Everyone preying upon everyone else."

"Sounds like a horrible place in which to live," Onama observed.

"That's not quite how I've heard stories of this place recounted," Bonbori contradicted, "According to visitors who have been there it is supposedly a wonderland where every sexual indulgence imaginable is undertaken, and without harmful consequences to the participants."

"Yeah…well…it's not quite as simple as all of that," Ranko said uneasily, then sniffed the air and said, "Chesh…back me up here. Is that what I think it is?"

Cheshire sniffed and said, "Yeah…I think that's one of the Pits, Master. Smells just like the one we encountered the last time we were here."

"Pits?" Valka asked.

"Resurrection Pits," Ranko replied, "Come this way, I'll show you guys. But try not to lose it when we get there because it's prety strong stuff if you don't understand what you're seeing."

"Sounds fascinating," Indra mused, "Do continue."

"Chesh, lead the way," Ranko sighed, deciding to get this over with because, as she well knew, the longer you put something off the worse it became in the minds of a jittery crew as diverse in attitude and opinion as this lot was proving to be. And when dealing with an environment as far on the extreme edge of human conduct as a world like this Uxal you had to build confidence quickly or else you would lose their trust, and in a way that-for any other place but this one-would likely prove to be fatal…

"Uxal?" Ranma turned to look at Nabiki, "You mean the Pendant has taken Ranko and her crew over to Uxal?"

"It makes sense if you mark the trajectory of events and players," Nabiki said, "But even so it's only another stopover point before they get to their real destination. And you can just imagine what sort of a calamity they are going to be facing if Uxal is just the stopping point."

"Hey, it's not even the Palace where the location finder places them," said Ryonami, "They're in one of the wilder unincorporated areas where homesteaders are carving out a life from the raw wild forested areas still inhabited by even less civilized people."

"A place wilder than the Palace?" Gosunkuji asked, sounding appalled.

"Yeah, believe it or not," said Hitome, "I make out the land as a place called Vagina, which is just north of the country of Beaver…"

"Say what?" Gosunkuji asked, "You're not making that up?"

"Hey, that's Uxal for you," said Ryonami, "One long running dirty joke where the word 'Shame' is heard even lest often than the word for 'modest.'"

"Vagina is unincorporated territory that's still under development at this point in time in Uxalian history," Hitome said as she studied the monitors, "The Beaver Tribes live on their Happy Hunting Ground, closely corresponding to Native American tribal culture circa the 18th Century Iriquos close parallel. And yeah, I know, that's horribly stereotypical and a racial profile joke run amok with a nation of Pocahontas-types running around like the fantasy Nymphs of some Victorian Age fantasy novelist. But that's Uxal for you…the fulfillment of every dirty wet dream that's ever been imaginable."

"Uxal," Ranma smiled, "We had our second honeymoon there if I remember right. Hey, 'Biki, cant to go undercover there again?"

"Only if you want to be the one this time who is lead around on a leash," Nabiki frostily replied, "And it won't be your neck that gets the collar this time, Mister."

"I'm worried, Boss," Ryonami said, "I mean…Uxal's not the worst place in the Multiverse to wind up in if you're worried about Ranko's safety. After all, nobody dies there in a permanent sense. But still…"

"Yes, I know," Nabiki scowled, "Sexual exploitation and worse awaits anyone who ventures to that world where humans treat each other like animals…or worse…like sex objects. But for now we're going to have to trust that Yggdrasil knows what it is about and make the preparations for the final battle that I am projecting. How are those calculations coming on your end, Hitomi-chan?"

"Crunching the numbers right now, Boss lady," Hitomi replied, "We'll have those figures ready for you in time, never worry."

"Never worry," Ranma snorted, "I thought we were talking about Ranko."

"I am worried as well," Nabiki said tensely, "I may not have given birth to her, but after all, I am still her mother."

"And I'm her Dad," Ranma said tensely, "I know she's tough and resilient, but Uxal's designed to break tougher sorts than we're used to dealing with."

"You mean to say it would break even you?" Nabiki asked slyly.

"Hey, I'm not just anybody, 'Biki," Ranma huffed, "And I don't break easy…except if you're the one holding the whip, of course," he hastily added as he saw the tell-tale twinkle in her eyes as she was giving in that scary look of calculation.

"We'll have to test that out the next time we visit Uxal," she said, turning away with a prim kind of slinkiness to her tone that got his pulse to racing, "And if you behave I might even allow you to have your way with me in the manner that I know you are thinking about."

"Right," he said tersely, reminded forcefully of what it meant to have a wife who could read your mind and follow your thoughts no matter how you tried to deny it. Even so the promise she was offering was definitely enough to mind him to hold is tongue and bide his time until she felt in the mood to carry through on her promise.

"But still," her tone became serious once again as she turned to survey the Temporal Map of the Cosmos that hung over the primary display station, "You are right to be worried that Ranko and her companions are being prepared for an ordeal that will likely test them to their ultimate limits. I only hope she can forgive us for leaving her for the now in her place because she will have to fend as best she is able…and the Gods of Uxal alone know what's in store for her before the Pendant makes its next fateful transition…"

Keiichi almost jumped out of his skin as he felt the electrical tension in the sky resolve into a bolt of lighting that hit down at the Tariki Hongan Temple. And all that he could think about was, "What is Urd up to this time?"

But to his surprise the bolt of lightning did not leave a smoldering crater, as Urd was want to doing, but instead resolved itself into the shape and form of a man. A man wearing priestly robes, complete with the traditional straw hat of a pilgrim holding a Buddhist staff and standing alert with eyes that were crackling with electrical radiance.

Those eyes resolved into ordinary grey eyes, and before him was a man with long white hair, fairly tall but not all that impressive looking, who looked at Keiichi and smiled with a friendly, "Hello there. You must be Morisato Keiichi. I've heard a lot about you."

Keiichi was accustomed to the bizarre and the unusual in his life, so the first impulse was, "Do you want to hear my side of it?"

To his surprise the man chuckled lightly, "That's good. Your sense of humor does you credit. I'm here to see your fiancée, who should be expecting me as I phoned ahead to tell her that I was coming."

"Belldandy?" Keiichi replied, only to hear his beloved's voice call out, "Why, Hello there, honored Brother Raiden. To what do we hold the pleasure of your presence?"

"Raiden?" Keiichi blinked, looking at the man in question, "You mean…you're…"

"Have come a long way and could use some of my sister's fabled hospitality," Raiden replied, "Some tea and a bit of your home cooking would be most excellent, little Sister."

"Oboy," said Urd, who naturally came levitating out of the house to see what was the matter, "I might have known that was your calling card. So, what brings you our way, Monk?"

"Nice to see you too, sister Urd," Raiden replied, removing his straw hat, "And where is the third member of your merry little band of brethren?"

"No Bampei!" cried the voice of Skuld, "Don't attack him! That's Oniichan Raiden! He's our…?"

A miniature rocket already launched in his direction caught Raiden's attention, but with a wave of his staff he diverted it so that it blew up and put a hole in the grounds some distance away, albeit much closer to where Keiichi was standing.

Long practice and good instincts served him in stead as he ducked for cover and thereby managed to avoid most of the pelting of dust, dirt and shrapnel that otherwise rained down on him, to which he could only say, "Terrific."

"Sorry!" Skuld called out pointing to the humanoid robot at her side, "I tried to warn him not to go into full defensive attack mode, but sometimes Bampei doesn't listen…"

"How nice to see how little some things change in this world," Raiden said with a tone of long suffering indulgence, "At any rate, let us proceed within and I will tell you of my business, Sisters. Oh, and sorry if my being here causes you any inconvenience, Morisato-san."

"Don't mention it," Keiichi replied, "I'm used to it by now," as he picked himself off, dusted himself off, and once more prepared himself for yet another experience that came into a mortal's life when he made a fateful wish that bound him to a beautiful goddess. Which, other than that, was what made life so interesting for him in ways that he might wish on his worst enemy…if he had any enemies. Still living, that is…

"Hey, Ranma, what's happening?" Akane called out as she and Shampoo hurried from their morning class to the track and field for morning workouts.

"Oh, hey guys," Ranma glanced at the pair, which naturally included the seeming child, Kuryu, who was never seen far from their presence these days (and was he imagining it or did the kid look about three centimeters taller than he thought she was on the previous evening?).

"Hi, Uncle Ranma," the child in question cheerfully called out.

"Oh, hey, the Coach was asking something of me just this morning," Ranma said, "He wanted to know if you'd be all right with Subbing for the Captain of the Softball team this afternoon on account of Reimi needing a new set of braces. Dental appointments, that sort of stuff."

"Gee, I'd like to," Akane said, "But I promised Shampoo's Dad that I'd join him and Comb-Sensei for lunch over at Ucchans."

"Oh yeah?" Ranma said, having made the acquaintance with the husband to their Sensei at breakfast early that very morning when he had been asked to conduct the morning workout for their dojo. "Well, good luck with that. I hope he's cool with you and Shampoo being an item."

"Hey, he seems okay with it so far," Akane said, looking at Shampoo, "Of course he seemed to think that anybody who could win the hand of his daughter had to have something going for them. Of course you helped a lot, Sham-chan, by being so supportive."

"Aiyaa, Shampoo father much impressed with Akane-Airen," Shampoo replied, "See how strong, beautiful and nice is Airen, think Shampoo much lucky she find her here in Japan."

"And your Dad seemed thrilled to death with Ku-chan," Akane said, ruffling the hair of the little girl between them, who smiled back and said, "Aw, Mom…"

"That because Dragon is lucky sign in China," Shampoo pointed out, "Earth Dragon is very lucky. And Shampoo father also want grandchildren from Airen…but maybe need man help in get things started?"

"Hey, don't look at me!" Ranma raised his hands deflectingly, "I've got enough of that going on my end that I don't need to try my luck going five for five."

"Get over yourself, Stud," Akane snorted, "There's lots of guys in Nerima to choose from besides you. Besides, you think I'm going to let you sleep with Shampoo? Or me even? You've got another think coming."

"Shampoo no know, Airen," the purple haired Amazon said slyly, "Ranma very lucky with girl. Maybe Shampoo be worried you go three sister for three baby? Then Shampoo be one very jealous."

"Oh come on, Honey," Akane grinned, "You ought to know me better than that."

"So," Shampoo's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Maybe try man water and have Akane get Shampoo with baby. Maybe like that much, much better."

"What?" Akane blinked at the suggestion.

"Or maybe Shampoo try be man for day," the Amazon continued, "Is in catalogue for Jusenkyo tourist products, temporary Man-water, Nanniichuan. One time one use. That be enough make Shampoo get Akane with baby. Then Kuryu have sister take care of."

"Oh really?" Kuryu's eyes widened, "Can I have one, Mom? A little sister to play with…that sounds like great fun!"

"Oh no, not on your life," Akane waved her hands, "Put that out of your sneaky little head, Shampoo. If one of us gets to be pregnant and gives Ku-chan a baby sister it's going to be the normal way. No magic spring powder, no boy curses, no way!"

"You sure about that?" Ranma asked, scratching the back of his head, "Because if you got a taste of what it's like to be a guy…"

"Shut up, Ranma," Akane glared, "You're not helping."

He grinned, "Hey, I'm sure you'll come up with something that'll satisfy those Amazon rules, and Shampoo will be there to help you all the way. And hey, with Ku-chan here to practice with you're already halfway to being more experienced as parents than I am with both of your sisters, Ucchan and Kodachi…"

"You mean all three sister, including Ucchan," Shampoo said slyly.

"Ah…yeah…what I meant," Ranma lamely said, then winced, "Oh man…four babies on the way. How am I ever going to support them?"

"What do you mean how, Dummy?" Akane asked, "Ucchan's a business woman, and Kodachi's loaded, and Nabiki…she can spin profit out of anything. And with Kasumi to organize and keep everything moving smoothly…"

"Yeah, but that's me depending on them for support," Ranma said, "Isn't the guy supposed to be the breadwinner in the family?"

"Ranma," Shampoo chided, "You no be such a sexy pig."

"That's Sexist Pig, Shampoo," Akane said, "And you're right. It's so old fashioned for you to think you have to be the one on whom everything depends. Isn't it enough that my sisters all want you for their husband? And Kodachi…well…she's just crazy enough to put up with anything for the sake of Kasumi. But you don't have to feel inferior just because you're not loaded with a huge bankroll. After all, you're the heir to Dad's dojo…isn't that enough?"

"Maybe for you it's enough," Ranma said, "But I've never really had much of anything to call my own, other than my name and my martial arts. I'm not used to having so much just given to me. It doesn't really feel like I've earned it."

"Uncle Ranma," Kuryu said, "Maybe you're not afraid that you haven't earned it. Maybe you're afraid that having things means you're not as free as you used to be."

"Huh?" Ranma looked down at the girl in question, whom he knew full well was no mere child, and saw a strange sort of alertness in her eyes, "What do you mean by that, kid?"

"It's just…I hear grown ups talk a lot about stuff," the little girl replied, "And it seems to me that you're afraid of owning things because you think they don't really belong to you…like they could be taken away. At least…that's what I was just thinking."

"Me, afraid?" Ranma sniffed, "You gotta be kidding."

"No, is right," Shampoo looked down, "That very wise thing Shampoo once hear from father. How you know this, Ku-chan?"

"I don't really know," the little girl shrugged, "Maybe it's because I heard grandfather say how he felt so pleased with you because you have a family, Momma. He said something about…" she paused as if trying to concentrate, "…A man is never so brave as when he faces the possibility of losing what he has, so it is easier to deny ownership of things. I think he meant that about Uncle Genma. I don't think Grandfather likes him very much."

"What a bright little girl you are," Akane said, "That's exactly the sort of thing I was thinking. Ranma, other than Cats, what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, I told you," Ranma shuddered, "Except maybe…those things you just mentioned."

"Ranma very brave fighter," Shampoo said, "Go up against Oni berserker, Ryoga grandfather, and still live. But then Kasumi and others chew you out because you so reckless. What that make you feel like?"

Ranma blinked then said, "Ah…well…maybe they were afraid I'd get hurt…or something. And when I think about that…I guess it's not just me by myself any more. And…ah…" he glanced down at Kuryu and said, "It ain't that I'm scared or nothing. But…well…I guess it'd be bad if I made everybody unhappy."

The little girl beamed, "Maybe that's it then, Uncle. Maybe if you thought about that before you did stuff that could get you hurt you'd hesitate to do the things you're used to doing on your own. Like I know my Moms would be mad at me if I did something that risky all by myself."

"You bet we would be," Akane said, "Because we care about you, Ku-chan and we want you to be safe. You're our precious little girl, and we could never replace you."

The child brightened, "But maybe Momma Sham-sham will be the one who has my little sister, and then our family will be bigger and you won't have to worry about me so much."

"I'll always worry about you," Akane said, "Because you're our little girl, and you're precious to both of us. But you're right," she smiled at Shampoo, "It would be your turn the next time to have Ku-chan's baby sister."

"Shampoo know that," Shampoo smiled, "Why think she bring up man-powder with Airen?"

"Not that again," Akane sighed, "Would you give it a rest?"

"Sounds like I'm not the only guy here who's got responsibilities" Ranma smirked, "Sounds to me like these two have got you pretty much cornered, Akane."

"Shut up, Ranma," Akane growled, though it was easy enough to hear the tone of sisterly affection in her voice that lacked the heat of genuine resentment.

But as she said those words a pair of sensitive ears twitched, and downwind from the trio a furtive figure concealing herself among the bushes made note of everything and filed it away for later recitation.

Still and all, though this figure was careful to made no sound or action that might give her presence away, Shampoo felt an odd prickling sensation, a familiar sense of presence, and turned to look in the direction from which she was perceiving something not native to the district. And though her eyes encountered nothing she felt certain there was something there, which made the Amazon resolve to explore the issue further at her leisure.

Though at the moment she wanted to give no sign that anything was amiss, most especially with Akane, who was in a pleasant mood this morning and could not be distracted by unfinished family business. So Shampoo forced on a smile and continued to act like the happiest person in all of Japan, which she normally would not have to fake.

Except for the growing sense of urgency that meant that a confrontation was impending, and she knew quite well with whom, and what would be the issues. And no matter what the decision of her grandmother she resolved to be firm in her decision to remain with her chosen Airen and their child, no matter what the consequences.

Even if it meant going one-on-one with her cousin, the Enforcer…

Kuonji Umi turned around as she put on a smile and said, "Welcome to Ucchan's and…oh. It's you."

"And bonjour back at you," said Peorth as she stepped into the restaurant, "You haven't been around the house lately, and I thought it would be a good idea if I came to you this time around."

Umi scowled, "And to what do I owe the favor of having a living Goddess pay a lowly mortal like me a personal visitation?"

"Oh, stop it," Peorth replied, "If there is one thing I can't stand it's artifice and insincerity. And you know very well that I had no intention of usurping this life and taking it away from my own Template. Let alone coming between either of you and Soun-chan."

"Well, you may not have intended it but that's the effect you've had," Umi frowned, "And you sure didn't waste any time renewing old acquaintances."

"And you resent me for that," said Peorth, "Because I had the honesty to do what you were thinking about but denying to yourself out of a mistaken belief that you had no entitlement to doing what I did. You resent me because I acted, and you are wishing you had acted when you had the chance."

"Damn you," Umi scowled, her hand moving unconsciously towards her baker's peel from simple reflex.

"Not possible," Peorth replied, "But you would not be the first to think ill of me for my behavior. Look, I didn't come here to fight. I'd apologize, but I doubt you'd accept that from me either. I just want to make peace with you somehow…and to find closure over this mess that I've somehow gotten us both in without seeking to complicate both of our lives. I know you wanted to come clean with Soun-chan before...before I…"

"Blew the whistle on me?" Umi asked, "And forced my confession?"

"Yeah," Peorth sighed, "Cheri…I do have a confession of my own. I'm not really what you would call the most exemplary model of a Goddess, though I may pretend at times as if I were le Belle de la Ball. I'm selfish and difficult to work with. Even my friends think I'm some kind of a Prima Donna among the Goddesses of Heaven."

Umi arched one eyebrow, "And is that supposed to impress me that you know that you have critics?"

"Look, this isn't easy for me, and what do you expect me to do?" Peorth said, "It was the All Mighty One's decision to lock me in this body after I…sort of… went against His orders and got involved again with the Tendo family…who I sort of, kind of missed…more than a little."

"And that is your defense for taking over Silk's body and using it to get in good with your former flame?" Umi asked, "That you had no choice? That your boss forced you to do it?"

"Hardly," Peorth sighed, "Look, would it help at all if I said that you're a Template of one of my contemporaries? And that we…sort of don't get alone much better than you do with either me or Silk?"

"I am?" that did surprise Umi, more than a little.

"Six degrees of separation, Cherie," Peorth sighed, "Just as everyone in this world is related to everyone else, you don't have to go far to find mortals who have a divine connection."

"So you basically have your fingers in everything up in Heaven," Umi said.

"Well, don't you mortals complain that we're not present enough in your lives as it is?" Peorth asked.

"Only people who don't know any gods in person," Umi replied, "Familiarity and all of that."

"Look," Peorth said, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, and you really have no reason to like me, but I'd really rather call a time-out on the Catfight and try and deal with the situation in a mature and reasonably adult-like manner. Especially since it doesn't just concern us and our relations with Soun-chan but involves Ukyo herself, and the baby that she's carrying…"

"Yes, she called me last night and told me about that," Umi said, "Ordinarily I'd be thrilled at the prospect of being a grandmother-to-be…"

"Really?" Peorth said, "Because I'm still getting used to Kasumi and Nabiki being pregnant, and I'm older than you by…ah…at lest enough time that I'd feel awkward about the age thing being mentioned. That's sort of the flip side of being an Immortal…you don't really like being confronted by the fact that time passes for people like you with affects that Goddesses don't usually have to suffer."

"Oh?" Umi said, "And are you saying that, when you took over Silk's body, you rolled back the biological clock for her and made it possible to get with the child you now carry?"

"Ah…yeah…that would sort of be the unintended consequence of my incarnating in the flesh of my own Template," Peorth glanced away, rubbing the back of her head and affecting a nervous laugh that seemed out of place for someone claiming to be a resident of the Heavens. "I guess…I just didn't feel comfortable having to cope with the Menopause thing. You know how it is…got it, flaunt it, and then pay the bill…"

"Sounds like you made your own bed," Umi said, "I hope you can sleep in it."

"Well…I guess I ought to be prepared to pay the Piper…or the Stork as the case may be," Peorth said, "But please, no Cabbage Patch jokes. Those things always struck me as creepy."

"So, you're just going ahead and having a baby in Silk's body," Umi said, "And I suppose Silk's okay with that too, especially as it gives the both of you some leverage over Soun-chan."

"Hey, cut us some slack here!" Peorth reacted, "I didn't do this to entrap the guy, and neither did Silk. And if the All Mighty One changes his mind and sends me back to Heaven it will be Silk's responsibility to have the kid and raise it, and how do you think that makes me feel? I was torn away from this family once nine years ago and it broke my heart…!"

"And you're breaking mine," Umi said, glancing down, "The thing is…having Ukyo changed my life. I won't say that having her was a mistake because she's the pride of my life and as fine a daughter as any I could have ever asked the Heavens to deliver to me. But she was unplanned…and when I gave her over to my brother to raise it was the hardest decision I have ever made. And probably the stupidest, considering how he tried to give her away to Genma."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid, Cherie." Peorth replied, "But if you expect me to condemn you for it, no way. I won't be like some in Heaven I could name and play high-handed judge and jury over what a mortal decides to do in a moment of desperation, or even out of well meaning good intentions since there are not many Goddesses who have direct hands-on experience with balancing a checking account and paying out bills on a monthly basis."

"And you do?" Umi asked before taking a moment to think about it.

"I do and have done so," Peorth said, then paused before adding, "But if it's any consolation I've never run my own business, so that's one you have over me. But I understand that balancing the books is a major undertaking even for women who aren't running a business and trying to support themselves while studying the martial arts and preparing to undertake a dangerous mission."

Umi shot a wary glance and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said, Cherie," Peorth replied, "I've read the file on you back when I was in Heaven. It's in your Karmic file box that the Clan called in a favor, and you did a job for them as the fulfillment of your obligation as a Ninja."

Umi scowled, "And what would you know about that side of my family's traditions?"

"Only that a Ninja sometimes trains her whole entire life to perform a single mission," Peorth replied, "And if she survives it that means she's paid her clan back for the obligation of raising her. Just as you did at the time you gave Ukyo to your brother for adoption."

Umi glared at the woman facing her from across the counter of her daughter's restaurant, "So, you know about that."

"I wouldn't be doing my job upstairs if I ignored the private files of those who associate with my family and loved ones," Peorth said, then amended with a lame smile, "Of course it technically wasn't my job to go into depth about what was in those files…so it actually wasn't any of my business. But don't worry…it's nothing I would bring up around Soun-chan and the others. Ukyo doesn't need to know about it…and I don't hold it against you personally either."

Umi's face was an impassive mask as she absorbed this, but then she glanced down and said, "I'm not proud of what I did. I've always felt, one of these days, that there will be an accounting for what I was called upon to do for the sake of my family's honor…"

"You won't hear word one from me on that," Peorth said, "But from where I sit the Bastard had it coming. Just don't tell the All Mighty One that I said that."

"Mum is the word," Umi said, then paused, "I don't like to remember what happened. A human life is not something that ought to be taken so casually…even for a scumbag who was doing that with children."

"Goddesses are supposed to have a deep abiding reverence for all life, Cherie," Peorth replied, "In theory at least. But not all of us are up to the standards of Belldandy. In truth, few of us aspire to be that lofty."

"If you can avoid mentioning it from here on I would be grateful," Umi said, then studied the face of the woman facing her before adding, "I still don't like you very much. But for Ukyo's sake I'm prepared to put up with a lot."

"Perhaps you should talk with Soun himself, Cherie," Peorth said, "It's not fair to him to just dump the knowledge of Ukyo's conception on him and avoid facing him in the aftermath. He deserves better than that, and I know you're no coward to leave the issue as it stands now."

"How do you know that?" Umi asked, "Maybe I am a coward. I avoided telling him about that night for seventeen years…"

"But how much of it do you remember?" Peorth asked, "Because Kimiko barely remembered it at all, or even Silk's earlier transgression with Kachu, which happened under very different circumstances."

Umi glanced away and seemed to think a moment, "What would you have me say? It was hard enough confessing the truth with Ukyo…"

"I think your daughter has a better idea now of what you went through back then," Peorth said, "And she deserves to have both of her parents own up to what happened. And tell her what you told me about valuing her in spite of the unplanned circumstances of her birth. I've known her long enough to suspect that Ukyo is troubled on that issue…and what child is ever prepared to face the question of whether or not she is wanted? I can tell you from experience that doubts like that never fully go away."

"Doubts like…what?" Umi heard a note in Peorth's voice that caught her by surprise.

And, indeed, Peorth seemed just as surprised at what she had just stated and she hastily looked away, "Ah…that is…doubts for Mortals can cloud a child's sense of self-esteem and make one wonder if their whole life was one big mistake because she was conceived by an accident, a careless casual fling between the man and woman who conceived her…"

"You mean like a God and a Goddess?" Umi asked.

"What do you mean?" Peorth had a guilty look and turned evasively away, "I didn't mean anything by that…"

"Correct me if I am wrong on this," Umi said, "But you have a friend named Urd, right? Goddess of the Past? Sometimes likes to fancy herself a distributor of defective Love Potions?"

"Urd?" Peorth looked startled, then said, "Ah…yes, good example. The All Mighty One and the Mistress of Hell really pulled a number with that one…"

"No doubt," Umi said, "By the way…who did you say your mother was again?"

"My mother?" Peorth looked startled, "Ah…she was…Celtic…a foreigner. She raised me until I was old enough to fend for myself and then…returned home to her own Pantheon…"

"That must have been very hard on you," Umi said as she studied the features of the woman inside her daughter's restaurant, "Why didn't she take you back with her?"

"Ah…how did this get to be about me all of a sudden?" Peorth asked uneasily.

"I was just curious," Umi said, "You knowing so much about me, it only seemed fair if I learn something about you in return."

"I…don't really know," Peorth murmured faintly, "I suspect…but…I don't really know. I think…she was compelled to leave me behind…but I never really knew the reason."

"I see," Umi said, "So this really isn't about me after all. I feel better about knowing that."

"Oh?" Peorth said warily, "How so?"

"You like people to think that you are on top of your game," Umi noted, "But deep down you identify with mortals because you don't entirely feel as secure about yourself as you pretend."

"I have no idea what you mean to imply by that," Peorth said a bit stiffly, "But if it amuses you to find something about me that you do not hate then I will be content to leave it at that. But think well on what I say about Ukyo as she is now my responsibility too since Nabiki is rather fond of her and intends to make her a pretend husband. That means, like it or not, we are about to become in-laws. So be at peace and fare well, Kuonji Umi-san, and until we meet again…"

"Actually," Umi said, "I was thinking that I should thank you."

"Oh?" Peorth paused in the act of turning around, "How so?"

"I was thinking of waiting until Ukyo's marriage to Nabiki was made official," Umi replied, "By which token I really mean their joint marriage to Saotome Ranma, Kasumi and Kodachi. Then my intent was to return to my regular restaurant in Kyoto and pick up my old life. But talking with you has convinced me to extend my stay here in Nerima just a bit further."

"What did I say to make you change your mind?" Peorth asked.

"It wasn't what you said so much," Umi leaned forward, "But what you left unsaid that convinced me that maybe I was wrong to abandon the field so prematurely. And maybe Soun-chan is worth fighting for, so surrendering him to you would be…unsporting of me, don't you think? Especially since talking with you reminds me of what fun I used to have sparring with Kimiko and the others. So don't think of me merely as an in-law, Goddess of Roses," she paused and deepened her tone, "Consider me your rival."

Peorth arched her eyebrows at this, then sniffed, "Whatever pleases you, Cherie. Big Goddesses do not lower themselves to considering mere mortals as their rivals. Call us…competitors on the field of love, much as Comb and Atsuko were with Nodoka…"

"Now there's a disturbing precedent to bring to mind," Umi said with an ominous tone of amusement.

Peorth paused and said, "Yeah, that was an unfortunate analogy. What was I thinking? Well, Au Revoire, ma Courte."

With that the goddess turned and left the restaurant, but no sooner did she let the door close behind her when Umi suddenly found the whole entire restaurant was filled to the brim with a horde of rose petals that swirled around and momentarily obscured the goddess's passing.

When the storm died down Umi found herself surrounded with flowers, a veritable Florist shops worth of inventory, making the place smell like a perfume factory as she looked around at the display draped over everything including the counter, tables and grill.

"Hey, clean up after yourself next time!" she called out, right before she sneezed then said, "Just great…my allergies are back. You just wait, Goddess of Thorns…there's more than one way to prune a field of roses…"

"So you see , my dear Sister," Raiden said, having spent the past hour or so telling his story before an astonished Keiichi and the resident three goddesses of the temple, "The crucial time is fast approaching when Mortal Kombat will resume between the Earth Realm and Outworld. But of my three previously successful Champions only one, Sonya Blade, is still among the living, thanks to the treachery of my brother."

"So Shao is back and cheating his way to the top once again," said Urd, "Wish I could say I was surprised, but that would be lying."

"And a Goddess never lies, huh?" Keiichi said, "It sounds awful. But what happens if you have no one who can defend the Earth at these games?"

"Then Shao Khan will use the absence as a forfeiture and besiege the Earth in an attempt to make it a part of his own dominion," Raiden replied, "And then all of Earth will become a battle ground as the minions of Outworld seek to subdue it for their master."

"I know that Shao has a reputation for very bad behavior in the past," said Belldandy, "But I had no idea that he had taken things this far. Such awful behavior, and such a complete disregard for the rules that he himself help to craft."

"Can't the All Mighty One do something about him?" Skuld asked, "After all, he is his father."

"Unfortunately the hands of the All Mighty are as tied as my own in these affairs," Raiden replied, "It is all that I can do to protect Sonya from Shao's attempts to abduct her. So far he has not tried to have her killed as he did with Johnny Cage and Liu Kang. I suspect his desires with her are more sinister by far…"

"That only makes sense," Urd noted, "If he forced a woman who is a Champion of the Earth Plane to submit to him it would be the same thing as if she forfeits. And it would give him a claim to invading the Earth, just as he did with Elderen a thousand years ago."

"I don't get it though," said Keiichi, "How can a martial arts duel be used to decide the fate of Earth? And what about the Demon Worlds? They want Earth too, right? So what happens if this Khan invades?"

"I can tell you exactly what would happen," replied Urd, "Mom and the other Demon Lords would see it as an intrusion on their territory. So likely they'll send a force in as well to oppose Khan's legions."

"And if it comes to that," Raiden said grimly, "Then the All Mighty will have no choice but to dispatch a force of our own from Celestia…the Valkyrie Corps, and most likely several legions of the Aenir and Vaiinor."

"Which really will turn Earth into a literal battlefield," Urd said grimly, "Especially if the Chaos realm chooses to ally itself with Outworld, using the excuse of the Demon Realm as justification."

"What?" Skuld was incredulous, "You mean the demons would actually help us?"

"I am afraid that it isn't that simple, Skuld," Belldandy replied, "The Demons would never ally with either Earth or the Gods. But if it thwarts our wicked brother's ambition and stirs up anarchy among the planes it would be to the Netherworld's advantage."

"How awful," Keiichi said, "But what can we do about it?"

"We can do nothing," Raiden replied, "But I must find champions of Earth who come from noble ancestry and who can stand up to the challenge of Outworld on behalf of this world."

"Noble ancestry?" Skuld asked, "You mean not just anybody can enter?"

"Earth has been represented by a series of valiant defenders who have carried the banner of Earth in the games of Mortal Kombat for many generations, little sister," Raiden explained, "This goes back over a thousand years when the first games were fought over the Earth Plane and the Champions of those tournaments were granted Immortality and lived to father noble lines from whose stock later generations of Champions sprang forth. I have, in my own way, been tending to these bloodlines over the years and have carefully nurtured the fighters who arise each decade to continue the battle. Unfortunately, Liu Kang was the last survivor of his own noble lineage, which traces itself back to Mater Kung Lao the first. Sonya and Johnny were descended from two other noble lines, but there is no one else from their branch who has the necessary skills and fortitude to take up their standard. Alas, were it possible to branch out I would draw from the ranks of the many talented Martial Arts masters who populate the world in search of the right combination of talents…"

"Wait a moment," Belldandy said, looking at Raiden, "Does the name Saotome mean anything to you, Brother?"

"Saotome?" Raiden was surprised, "Yes…I do know of that family. A cadet branch of one noble house. Alas, it fell into disrepute when its present practitioner, a Saotome Genma, took up the disreputable art of Mitsubitu Kukato…"

"Disreputable?" Keiichi asked.

"Indiscriminate Grappling is not a real martial art," Raiden explained, "It is just an exercise in perversion crafted by its founding Master, the Demon Possessed Lecher known as Happosai, whose most outstanding accomplishment is creating a system that is little better than an excuse for stealing women's lingerie…"

"You may be behind the times on this, dear Brother," Urd smiled, "There's a new branch to the family, a son of Saotome Genma, a kid named Ranma."

"Ranma?" Raiden's eyes flashed, "I have heard the name somewhere before."

"Actually there are two sons of Saotome Genma whom you could consider as a possibility for training, Oniichan," Belldandy replied, "Ranma has a half brother named Hibiki Ryoga…"

"Hibiki?" Raiden gave a start, "Is he related to someone named Hibiki Razor?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Bro," Urd replied, "But if you want to check them out they're staying at the house of a family named Tendo…"

"Tendo," Raiden became thoughtful, "A pity that family has fallen on hard times. There was one promising young warrior…Tendo Kimiko…and had she lived I would have sought her out gladly. Alas she married Happosai's other disciple and perished at a very young age…"

"But she left behind three daughters," Skuld pointed out, "Maybe one of them could fit the bill here."

"Now just a minute," Keiichi said, "Are you sure it's a good idea to draw them in on this? I mean, you said yourself that Tendo Kasumi is supposed to be one of your templates, Belldandy…"

"Is that true?" Raiden looked startled, then said, "Hmmm…perhaps I have been hasty in dismissing those families. Considering that all life on Earth is imperiled, it would be of great importance to see if at least one of these candidates might be a potential last-minute substitute. It is worth, at the very least, taking into consideration."

"There might be one small problem, though," Urd cautioned, "Peorth is also at the Tendo house. She's taken up residence, and she's kind of sweet on the patriarch of the family, Tendo Soun."

"Peorth?" Raiden stroked his chin, "How interesting. I suspect that there is more to this story than you have so far shared with me, Sisters. Very well, I will investigate this matter further. At the very least it would be of interest to me to see if Genma's sons are an improvement over the father."

"Feel free to give them our regards," Urd said, "But first you'd better check in with Kishijoten. She seems to have taken a fancy to these kids, and from what I hear she's working with my Aunt Ganglot over some project that's stirring the pot up over Yggdrasil."

"Interesting," Raiden mused, "You have given me much to think about. Perhaps I should consult with Sonya as well since she is now the Earth's only defender and will no doubt be giving me an earful over my past negligence with Johnny and Liu. At the very least this should prove an interesting diversion," he stood up and reached for his staff and his hat, then nodded and added, "Thank you for the hospitality and the food. Your cooking skills have, if anything, improved much of late, dear sister."

"That's because I'm cooking for the ones I love," Belldandy said beatifically, "And every day my love pours through my cooking into their hearts through their stomachs. Oh yes, and my Template as well is an excellent hostess."

"I look forward to discovering that for myself," Raiden turned and smiled at Keiichi, "Good luck to you, Morisato-san. It speaks well for you that my sister's love and regard shine so brightly in your presence. A pity you are not yourself a martial artist.""

"Oh yeah?" Keiichi asked, "Why is that?"

"Because you live under the same roof with my three very special sisters," Raiden answered, "And any man who can survive two years of that must have formidable survival skills, ones that I might otherwise have honed into a truly frightful champion." He bowed his head and added, "Good day to you."

"Hey, wait a minute," Urd said, "What do you mean survive around us?"

"Hey, are you saying Keiichi has a problem just living with us?" Skuld demanded, and then an argument broke out between her and Skuld, while Belldandy tried to mediate the tension while Keiichi tried to get out of the way of the impending battle zone while Raiden just smiled and continued on about his business, ignoring the fireworks and explosions that soon erupted around the otherwise peaceful complex…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Civility between Divine Siblings: shadowmane

Ranma faces new challengers while the fiancées prepare for their wedding days, and Akane prepares to meet her new "Great-Grandmother-in-Law" in, "Bring Down the Thunder," or, "Squall, Stall and Thrall."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	60. Chapter 60

Tsundere60

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Ugh, that smell!" Shinobu covered her mouth, "What is this place?"

"Something unique to the environment of Uxal," Ranko revealed, "It's called a Resurrection Pit, and it's the reason why this place is one of the wackiest in all of the Multiverse."

"A Resurrection Pit?" Valka gagged, "It smells worse than any bog, sewer or sulfur mine that I have ever encountered."

"That's because it's a little of all three combined," Ranko replied, "Only it's a Magical construct created by the Gods of this place, who are a truly perverted lot of sex crazed fiends, and don't even mind being called that. It's like a semi-naturally occurring phenomenon where dead things come to be reborn, quite literally, through a process of magical cloning."

"Cloning?" Onama replied.

"Yeah," Cheshire answered, "It's like what Pokegirls can do when we regenerate our bodies after taking damage that would kill most of you humans. Each Pokegirl contains an Egg that holds an identical copy of our root DNA and memories, and if our bodies die that egg will hatch out and gradually grow back to a near perfect copy of ourselves within a few days time. That's why humans in our world can exploit us like animals and feel no guilt because we're practically Immortal."

"Yeah, only here instead of an egg you have a kind of magical plant that takes in dead cell matter and extracts the DNA of a corpse to create a new body that's identical in all respects to the person or animal that originally fell into the river," Ranko explained, "People don't bury their dead here, they throw them into one of the tributary rivers that wash into this place from upstream. The Pit takes in the dead matter and looks for distinct traces of genetic matter and grows a new body with the soul of the dead person entering the flesh once it's fully ready to hatch out into a new copy of that formerly dead person."

"Fascinating," said Indra, "That explains the large concentration of vital energy that I sense flowing around and through this place, and the number of souls who hover about waiting to enter those bodies that are under construction are a legion in number."

"Souls?" asked Bonbori with a curious look of speculation.

"Spiritual entities who appear to move as though walking in a state mid-way between sleeping and full consciousness," Indra replied, "I see them milling about down there, a multitude of those awaiting their revival. And you say that the Gods of this place have engineered it so that the dead who come here will be restored to life in fresh new bodies?"

"Yeah, that's kind of how it works," Ranko replied, "Nobody ever dies here permanently unless the Gods permit it. And it's not just here that people come back to life. The Gods can even create fresh bodies as an act of divine will."

"They are permitted to do that here?" Onama asked.

"Hey, the rules here are pretty fluid," Cheshire replied, "Just about anything goes because people here aren't so worried about dying as they are about not getting laid. It's just like with Pokegirls, only here everybody gets to tame everybody else and be their Master."

"Ah…right," Ranko winced slightly, "That's…kind of the other side of the coin about Uxal. Sex here isn't just a way of life, it's the universal religion, and everybody's fair game in so far as it pleases the natives."

"Oh really?" Bonbori looked speculatively out upon the swampy area where pink colored cocoons decorated the landscape with naked bodies visible in various stages of development, from embryonic to fully mature laid out before them.

"So nobody dies permanently around here," Shinobu said, "And everybody has lots of sex. Only…I don't see as many guys here as I do girls."

"Yeah…well…there's a kind of funny story about that…" Ranko winced.

"A funny story?" Valka sounded dubious about that.

"Yeah…well…" Ranko spread out her arms to indicate everything around them, "Uxal's kind of on the fringe of the Known Multiverse…it inhabits its own pocket dimension that's protected from outside intrusion, and the only way in and out is through a special magical portal called the Screaming Wall, which was created thousands of years ago by Dhal of the B'dour, who founded this place after carving it out of the orbit of one of the Hell Worlds."

"Hell worlds?" Indra repeated.

"It's kind of like the on the opposite polar end from Rylarea," Ranko elaborated, "Your world is much closer to the core dimension of Light that is at the very center of all of Creation. That's why your people are so highly evolved with a natural affinity to the principles of light and order. Uxal was drawn out of a dimension of Darkness and was originally populated by various tribes of demons and undead races who were dark, brutish and nasty. Then Queen Rashas came along, the half-mortal daughter of Dhal, who is the grandson of Tiamat, the great Dragon of Chaos. Rashas is kind of like a half demon Avatar who married a guy called Kimaerus Demonsbane, who himself is the son of Nialathotep, who is decended from one of the Old Ones. Together Rashas and Kimaerus crafted a spell that separated Uxal from the Dark Dimensions and thrust it into the Limbo plane, where it resides today as an independent Queendom."

"Demonic beings were the authors of this world into which we have been cast?" Valka asked, then paused before adding, "That would explain a lot."

"Yeah…well…Uxal is sort of a reflection of the personality and mindset of Rashas," Ranko continued, "And she has a pretty warped value system, let me tell you! After all, her father is a Major League Demon Dragon whom she deposed when she ascended to the throne centuries ago, and her mother was a Sacrificial Virgin. I mean…how do you raise the kids with that sort of a mixed marriage? Anyway, Rashas is sort of what you would call a Manifestation of the Champion Eternal of Fate, so what she says goes in this place. And the best way of describing her is…she's a Homicidal Bisexual Nymphomaniac with Cannibalistic and Kinky tendencies."

"Cannibalistic?" Shinobu sounded alarmed.

"Hey, she's part dragon," Cheshire shrugged, "That's why she goes for Virgins. You are what you eat and all of that…"

"Ah…yeah…well…" Ranko winced, "Shortly after she ascended to the throne Queen Rashas started importing humans into Uxal to serve her needs, and those of her Demon subjects, as an exploitable resource. Of course she used the Screaming Wall, which is also a time portal, to comb through the Multiverse for humans who wouldn't be missed off their homeworlds, and she specifically targeted children who had been left abandoned by their parents. You know…like Chinese baby girls, or Spartan babies who'd ordinarily be thrown off a cliff face or left exposed to the elements because marginal societies like that tend to throw away their surplus population as a form of birth control in the days before they invented the condom."

"How horrible," Indra said, "Throwing children away? What parent would have the right to call themselves that after abandoning their own babies?"

"If you want an argument from me you'll be disappointed, Girlfriend," Ranko replied, "Anyway, Rashas brought the kids to Uxal and had them raised here and indoctrinated them to worship her like a living Goddess. And, over the course of time, the humans started to breed like cattle and soon outnumbered the original Demon population by a factor of ten, at which point they were let loose into the wilds and soon spread out to inhabit virtually every settled corner of the dimension. Moreover, demons and humans started to interbreed and soon created numerous hybrid races of quasi-demon folk, until hardly anyone gave a damn about the distinction between pure human and pure demon. Naturally with an entire world to colonize and explore the people here, who now call themselves Horae, began to settle themselves into organized communities that practiced the peculiar customs that are distinctively Uxalian in nature."

"Customs such as?" Onama asked.

"Sexual exploitation and enslavement," Cheshire answered, "You might notice a weird kind of sensation in the air around here. There are psychic channels and various natural plant-based pollens that put normal humans in a state of perpetual sexual arousal. The gravity is also about one tenth less than what it is on most regular humans worlds, so you feel a bit lighter on your feet and your boobs are less likely to sag when you get older. Not that anybody spends enough time in their original bodies to find out the hard way."

"What do you mean by this?" Valka asked, now truly alarmed.

"I'm getting to that, don't rush me," Ranko urged, "Something else I almost forgot to add…the reason why there's more girls than guys around this place. Sometime after separating Uxal from Hell a very powerful Mage, Archmage class, actually, cast a spell that fused with the very atmosphere of this dimension and changed everything…or rather, completed the process of transforming Uxal into what it is these days…the Prime Dimensional Plane of Perverse Sexuality."

"The Fusion Spell," Cheshire elaborated, "Sort of like a Mega-powerful fertility spell that infuses everything around here with a residual echo of its original casting. The spell was created by a woman who wanted to have a baby with another woman but didn't want to turn herself into a man in order to get her pregnant. It's the reason why everything in Uxal is like a running dirty joke, and the people here make even Pokegirls look like Celibate monks by contrast."

"You mean that it is a spell that lets a woman impregnate another woman?" Bonbori said with speculative interest, "That spell that was taught to my mothers by a friend of our Elders named Siren?"

"The very same," Ranko affirmed, "And Siren learned it from one of her own descendants, an Archmage by the name of Marinlae Starsong, who was its actual creator."

"A woman impregnating another woman?" Onama sounded no less intrigued than was Bonbori.

"How unnatural!" Valka exclaimed, "Such an abuse of magic would be a perversion…a betrayal of the very essence of spell casting…"

"Not at all," Bonbori said, "I myself am the product of two women who wanted to have a baby together…and so are many of my sisters."

"You have two moms?" Shinobu asked, "Really?"

"My Father-Mother…called my Fama," Bonbori replied, "Is the Lady Akane. My mother is the Lady Shampoo. I am their daughter, and very proud of that fact, thank you very much."

"Fusion Pregnancy," Cheshire said, shrugging, "Don't ask how it works, but there are places in Uxal where the Fusion Spell echoes and reverberates, and if two girls wander into one of those zones then they will likely be overcome with an intense desire to mate that will overwhelm their powers of reason. Kind of like Pokegirls at certain times of the season, and with a fifty-fiifty chance of one or both of the girls coming away from it being pregnant."

"With a guy and a girl the odds are more like seventy-five percent certain," Ranko explained, "So, needless to say, when the natives discover a Fusion Zone they mark it off and put up warning signs so that people don't casually stray into them and spend a couple of hours doing the horizontal boogie. The net result, however, is that more than half of all the pregnancies that occur in Uxal are Fusion pregnancies, and the result of two girls doing it always results in a girl baby being born. Only guys can get girls pregnant with boy babies…which is why the population of Uxal is about eighty percent female and only twenty percent male. You following me so far?"

"Wow," Shinobu said, "Given all of that the place almost sounds like a paradise of perversity."

"Master has not gotten to the down side yet," Cheshire said grimly, "You see…humans and demons around here breed like Rabbit Pokegirls…or Bunnygirls, as we like to call them. And if left unchecked that kind of out-of-control breeding could deplete the native food stocks of wild non-human life forms…if you get where I am going with this."

"I am not certain that I do," said Indra, "I understand that for people like you it is natural to eat the flesh of animals and plants in order to sustain yourselves…"

"What?" Valka asked, "And you do not?"

"I never consume living matter for such a purpose," Indra replied, "The people of Areal are taught from an early age to respect all manner of life, and to sustain ourselves by drawing upon the ambient life energy that saturates our world."

"Hey, that's right," said Shinobu, "I was wondering about that, but the whole time we were in that Restaurant I saw you having sex with several of the girls but you never stopped to eat any of the food that they spread out on the table."

"I have no need for such things," Indra replied, "The Sex by itself was more than sufficient to sustain me. Indeed, with so much life energy as I sense in this place one would think that the people here would never need to consume anything. But I am gathering that the opposite is the case from what you seem to be implying, friend Ranko."

"Good guess," Ranko smiled weakly, "I know your people sustain themselves on Manna and Air, but Uxalians are just the opposite. They're all about the flesh, and consuming what they like is to them a form of heightened sexual appreciation. I know it sounds weird, but to the people here it's perfectly natural to think of their own bodies as something to be appreciated for more than just a roll in the hay."

"Hardly surprising," Cheshire shrugged, "Considering that the demons who used to reside here included Dragons, Vampires, Succubi, Ghouls, Ogres, Giants and various sorts of Tentacle Rape beasites. And they all considered lowly humans to be little more than an intelligent form of snack food. Their descendants are hardly any worse, just more humane and social about it, and consider the practice as working both ways."

"Oh my god," Shinobu went pale, "You've got to be kidding…"

"Somehow it does not sound as though she is attempting to be humorous," Onama grimly noted.

"Oh, it's funny if you're into that sort of humor," Cheshire shrugged, "I guess maybe because I'm a Pokegirl I sort of look at it differently than the rest of you. But then again, Pokegirls on my world are used to being considered as an exploitable resource. Hell, many Pokegirls make no bones about preying on other Pokegirls for more than just Taming purposes."

"Do you mean to say…" Valka swallowed thickly, "…that the Demonic peoples of this world practice the obscene and barbaric act of Cannibalism?"

"Practice it?" Ranko grimaced, "Oh no…they do it quite well. And face it, Girlfriends…right now, if any Uxalian catches us out here in the wilds, guy or girl, then they will look on us as Happy Meals with Legs. Which is one reason, among many, that I suggest we spend as little time around here as we can possibly manage. And no, it wouldn't help if you told them that you're vegetarians. They consider Vegans as just another food group…"

Siren smiled lazily as she surveyed the seemingly harmless shop just newly opened upon the same block as the Ucchan's café and mused to herself, "Ah, Ko-chan…you really are the clever one. But do you honestly expect to fool me with that lingering disguise of yours, my pretty little friend from childhood? Of you think to discourage me, now that I know the truth about you, then you have another think coming…"

Cologne herself, of course, did not hear those words being spoken with such predatory calculation. But she did sense that there was something in the environment that was not mete with the ordinary and turned a questioning glance up at the sky, seeing a seemingly innocuous looking telephone pole but nothing else besides a few birds perched upon the wires.

Nonetheless she was wary as she turned away and said, "Be quick about setting the tables, Child. We are about to open for the day, and our customers will expect their food rapidly and on time."

"Yes, Great-Grandmother," said Perfume, who was still practicing her newly learned Japanese as she hastened to dart about the place putting everything in order in anticipation of the day that was to follow.

Hidden from view by her spells, Siren watched this and sighed, "The Tribal Enforcer of the Joketsuzoku, reduced to menial servitude as a Waitress in a Ramen shop. You truly are prepared to go to some unusual lengths for the sake of your ambitions, Ko-chan. But then again so am I, as you will one day likely discover once I unmask your deception and reveal the real you that hides beneath that disgusting gnome-like illusion…"

And all to hide out from her of all persons, to trick Siren into looking away and leaving Cologne in peace when a simple challenge match between them could decide the issue of whether or not Siren had been right all of these years in holding a torch for her first true love of her life. Especially given that Siren had learned an art that could make such a union as theirs a fulfilling one in the eyes of other Elders.

Not that she meant to inflict anything upon Cologne that was against her principles and interests, oh no. But the thought of having a child by the woman she loved thrilled Siren to no end and made her hold out for the possibility that one day the Matriarch might be persuaded to yield to Siren's gentle temptations. That was the thing that Cologne was hiding herself away from.

Well, that and the remote possibility that Happosai might show up to spoil things, but Siren filed that away under the category of "needless competition."

Still and all the possibility alone was enough to keep Siren in a state that was hopeful that three hundred years of waiting would at long last be answered.

But in the meantime she would watch and wait and bide her time and see how things were progressing with her fellow expatriots setting up house here in Nerima

"Hey, Billy, don't drag your feet and try to keep up," Yamazaki Ryuji called to his companion from over his shoulder, "The Boss ain't paying us to sightsee while we're in Tokyo."

"I know that, Mate," said Billy Kane as he walked alongside his colleague, the two of them behaving like they owned the streets and most of the sidewalk, "But he's payin' us enough we can take our time an' enjoy the sights. After all, we ain't been this far out O' South Town inna while, an' wi' no bleedin' would-be heroes t'git in our way we can take it nice an' easy on this job an'…"

"Excuse me," someone close by asked, "I'm kind of lost. Can you tell me if this is still Japan?"

"Hey!" Ryuji said as he saw the young man with the striped bandana who had approached them without their having been aware of his presence, "What the Fuck are you doing here, Man? Who are you to be asking us for directions?"

"Yeah, who do you think we are?" Billy asked, "A couple of bleedin' tourists?"

"I'm sorry," the young man said, "I didn't mean anything by it. I just get lost sometimes."

"Yeah, well get lost now, Mate!" Billy shoved out with his hand, but instead of encountering the younger man's shoulder he found himself encountering air as though he had somehow completely missed his target.

"I said I was sorry," the young man said from just to the right of where he had been standing, "But I really am lost, and I need to get back to where people are expecting me…"

"Well, they're gonna be sorry because you won't be coming home, 'cept in a pine box!" Ryuji said as he took a swing at the young man, only to miss his target completely.

"Look, you're taking this too personal," the young man said, "I only wanted to-HEY!"

Billy Kane had pulled his three-sectioned staff out of concealment and with a twist of his wrists connected the sections together into one piece then aimed it straight at the chin of the young man...

Who bent over backwards and twisted around, missing not only the thrust but the follow up combination that would have taken anyone out, even if they could have seen it coming.

The young man did not even have time to ask what this was all about as Ryuji tried to attack him again only to find that his target was no where to be found as it would have been easier to nail smoke than this young man who avoided each and every one of the attacks directed against him.

The young man finally got the message and decided to quit dodging and reverted to a more aggressive defense posture. He seemingly took a hit aimed at him, but shrugged off the effects and retaliated with speed and force that made it seem almost as though his hands and body were a blur before their eyes.

Without even knowing how it happened Ryuji and Billy suddenly found themselves face down on the asphalt, their bodies numb as if someone had turned off a switch connecting their brain stems to their bodies. The young man was poised above them but rather than finish them off he said, "Look, I told you that I was just asking for directions. I didn't want to start anything up, but you insisted on making this personal when it didn't have to be. Now excuse me, I have to be going."

For the next several minutes Billy and Ryuji lay senseless on the ground before the latter groaned, "Who was that?"

"Beats the hell out of me, mate," Billy replied, "But whoever he is…if we meet 'im again…"

"Right," Ryuji said, "We head the other way an' don' ask questions."

From the shadows of a nearby alley a man dressed in the robes of a traveling priest smiled and chuckled softly before saying, "How interesting. I see what you find of amusement in this fellow, dear sister. He has had excellent training, and not a wasted motion in his technique."

"Yea," said an old woman at the side of the tall man, "Other than a problem with his temper and his bad sense of direction he is basically a good boy, very caring to his sister and his mother. And his fiancée is rather fond of him as well."

"Hmm…fiancée," the tall man stroked his chin, "Having attachments to this world would be a problem since the candidates I normally select have no immediate next of kin and so are at liberty to go boldly into battle without fear of the consequences to those they leave behind."

"You're being old fashioned, Raiden," the old woman softly chided, "I happen to believe that a man fights better when he has someone or something to protect…or someone to return to at the end of his travels."

"You may be right," the tall man said, "Odysseus certainly fought with the courage of ten men to return to his Penelope. And the annals of history are replete with examples much closer to home who can illustrate your point."

"Whereas those who have no ties often fail to realize their full potential," the old woman averred, "And if you think this boy is something to watch you should follow the daily travails of his brother."

"I believe that I will do that," the Monk said with a nod, "But don't bother arranging for a random encounter such as this one. I will see how his natural days progress without your needing to stagger things. That will better enable me to assess his true potential."

"You have spent years cultivating the talents of various martial artists to find your perfect champions, dear Brother," the old woman observed, "But you need to broaden your horizons to take in other aspects of humanity. I have been cultivating the human potential these boys by giving them the opportune to explore more of life so that they have stronger ties to the world that they will be defending. When you meet Saotome Ranma you will understand."

"Time will tell if you are right," said the Monk, "But time is fleeting and the moment is approaching when the fate of the Earth will be decided by these boys. Until that time I will reserve my judgement and see just what it is that you and the Oni have accomplished."

"I trust you will withhold your judgement when you see her," the old woman replied.

"Perhaps," the Monk answered, "But I remember a different time and a less agreeable version of the Oni. And it is difficult to entirely believe she has reformed her wicked ways."

"Who says she has entirely reformed?" the old women smiled, "But when you've seen as much of humanity as I have you come to value a certain amount of perversity, and wickedness is not necessarily the same thing as total evil."

"We will see on that," the Monk said as he covered his head with his straw hand and turned away, "Be seeing you around, my sister."

Within three steps the figure dissolved into a radiant coruscating bolt of lightning that vanished into the heavens, leaving behind only shadows and an old woman who smiled, knowing that another stepping stone in the plan was falling into proper order…

"Where did Ryo-kun go now?" Kaori fretted, "I only just took my eyes off of him for a second…"

Akane looked at the aristocratic mannered girl, saw her pouting expression and the sincere worry in her eyes and took pity on her future in-law by saying, "I'm sure he'll show up at any time now. You know Ryoga…he can get lost going to the bathroom, but he always turns up eventually."

"I know you are right," said Kaori, fretting slightly, "But sometimes I think I ought to keep him on a leash. I don't mind if he leads me somewhere far-off and exotic…it's actually kind of fun visiting some of the places that we go together. But when he's alone…I just feel so…so…frustrated…"

Akane saw the pinched look around the beautiful girl's eyes and said, "You really do care about the big goofball."

"Of course I do," Kaori glared at her, "He's my iinazuke, and I'm carrying his child. Why wouldn't I be worried?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Akane waved a hand to deflect the other girl's wrath, "I'm just saying that it's nice that you're so worried. Married couples ought to be concerned with each other's whereabouts, and worrying about them when they're out of sight is just part of the package…"

"You mean like with you and your devoted pet?" Kaori asked, turning the point around as she then turned her glance towards Shampoo and Kuryu, who were walking just behind them.

"Shampoo's not my pet," Akane said levelly without turning around to glance at the purple haired girl, who was hovering just a few paces behind her, "She's…she's my very special friend. And Kuryu really is my daughter, even if people are talking about how fast she's been aging."

"You never seem to go anywhere without being around each other," Kaori noted, "Don't you find that even a little bit stifling?"

"Uh…" Akane blinked, "To tell you the truth…I never really even thought about it. I know it took a while for me to get used to having her around, but Shampoo's a part of my life now, and I can't even imagine where I'd be without her."

Kaori glanced away, "Then perhaps you do know something of what it feels like whenever I am not around Ryo-kun."

She knew full well that her purple haired side-kick was within earshot of her voice, but Akane could not help having a note of pride in her voice as she said, "Having someone special in your life to worry about is kind of a nice change from the way it used to be with me. I know I wasn't comfortable at first about the whole girl-on-girl thing, and I don't think I'm a Lesbian or anything like that. I used to go around telling everybody how much I hated boys, but I never meant it to be like total rejection. Only now…I can't imagine anyone else being in Shampoo's place. It just feels natural having her at my side, know what I mean? And it's not like she's stifling me or anything since we both know when to back off and keep things in proportion."

Kaori turned a glance towards her, then looked away and said, "I know that I must sometimes seem…difficult and unreasonable to you, Tendo-san. Not long ago I would have called what you have an unnatural relationship. I was raised to believe that certain things…are not at all proper for a lady. But I would have to be blind not to see that you to are good for each other."

"You've never really had all that many friends, have you, Kaori-san?" Akane asked, "Does it feel unnatural to you to be walking beside us to this new restaurant that just opened up?"

"Ah…a little," Kaori said uneasily, "Actually, the reason I felt like going to this place is because they serve Ramen and I want to check out the competition. Just remember…you and your wife are the ones who insisted on accompanying me. I didn't ask you to be my escort."

"But that's what friends and in-laws are supposed to do," Akane pointed out, "And you're a part of our Dojo now, which makes you like one of my sisters…"

"You mean a sister who isn't engaged to marry Saotome Ranma," Kaori pointed out.

"Ah…yeah," Akane conceded, glancing at the other girl's handsome profile, "You're still okay about that? Not having any second thoughts or…?"

"What, about not being a part of that boy's Harem?" Kaori sniffed, "Hardly. You ought to give me more credit than that."

"I didn't mean it like…" Akane started to object.

"The thing is," Kaori continued as if the question had prompted her to visit long-buried and simmering resentments that had been left unvoiced until just then, "If I had stayed with that group then I really would have had to learn how to snorkel among the fish. It's not like it's any great secret that those girls are as much into each other as they are into Ranma. I mean…take your oldest sister and Kodachi for example. They're practically inseparable! Meaning you couldn't come between them with a crowbar. And your other sisters, Nabiki has Ukyo wrapped around her little finger and leads her like she has an invisible collar around her neck. And you know how much noise they make at night, even with all of the sound-proofing in your sister's bedroom."

"Ah…yeah," Akane reluctantly conceded, "Don't really see how Ranma by himself could be making all of those noises…"

"At least that boy can shift to girl form and take a break every now and then," Kaori fretted, "I suppose the variety is what makes it interesting for that quintet, but I'll gladly stick with just Ryoga-kun any day. At least with him I never have any doubts about his commitment."

"I guess…it's just a matter of personal chemistry," Akane shrugged, "Can't say how I'd feel if I were to switch places with any of you. I'd probably feel crowded out with Ranma's circle of bed partners, while Ryoga…he's nice, but really not my type, if you know what I mean."

"And how would you feel about it if Shampoo were with someone else?" Kaori asked.

"Huh?" Akane blinked, "What brought that on?"

"Just wondering," Kaori replied, "With those Amazon laws of hers she might have wound up with someone else. In fact I am under the impression that she has a pliable personality and would accommodate herself with whomever defeated her in battle as a matter of rote conditioning."

"I…" Akane could not help the desire to glance over her shoulder, realizing that Kaori spoke to her own deeply held anxiety, that her relationship with Shampoo was a matter of conditioned reflex rather than genuine commitment.

But before she could address herself to these concerns she heard Shampoo's gentle voice say softly, "Airen is Airen and Akane is Akane. Is true Law state Amazon marry one who defeat her in battle, but Shampoo no have to accept that if Airen no to her liking. With girl is other option…but Shampoo decide no want kill girl who is nice to her. Shampoo much, much happy she choose other way and be with Airen."

Akane felt her face flush with color, and in her mind she flashed back to that first night when she had allowed the Amazon to seduce her over a month and a half back. Shampoo had surprised her, but Akane was even more surprised when her body had welcomed the advances of the other girl, who had attacked her from below, going at Akane by her loins and blowing bubbles between her legs, which had caused the most unexpected sensations throughout her body.

Just thinking of the ways in which Shampoo had since taught Akane the language of their bodies made her feel so warm and gooey inside, she almost felt like pulling a Kuno number and breaking out in poetry to describe the ways in which she had come alive in the arms of the other girl. She now looked back and wondered what it was that she had been so afraid about in surrendering to Shampoo to begin with. It was like there was this whole other world of sensations that had opened up to her. And now she actually looked forward to going to bed every night just so that she could get a chance to try out something new with her comely bed partner, whose body was so warm and supple that it invited her to try new things, and the possibilities for mutual exploration were virtually without limit…

"Ah…:" she said aloud, "I'm kind of glad you…feel like that too, Sham-chan. I mean…sure, it might have been someone else besides me you wound up with…but I'm the lucky one you chose."

"Just remember, Airen," Shampoo said, "Shampoo did choose you. That because you is very special to Shampoo, and no think Shampoo feel this way with anyone but Airen."

"You never really know who it is that you will fall for, eventually," Kaori said in a wistful voice, "I only know that when it is real…you know it."

"We is here," Shampoo announced as they found themselves in front of a distinctive building that bore the logo, "Nekkohanten" on the front cover of the building.

"The Cat Café?" Akane asked, then smirked, "Good thing Ranma didn't come along or he'd probably be scared to go in there."

"Now be nice to our brother-in-law-to-be," Kaori urged, squaring her shoulders as she added, "Time to find out if the competition is all that it is rumored to be. As I understand it they have a Waitress here whom everyone is praising for her beauty."

"So that's what you meant by competition," Akane smirked, "Let's check it out and see if you've got anything to worry about in the looks department."

And so they entered the establishment, all unawares, save for Shampoo, who tensed up slightly, though only Kuryu could sense that as she glanced up at her adopted parent with a look of concern and a sense that something momentous was soon to be impending…

"Ha, too slow!" cried Keiko as she twisted her body around and slammed her foot up against the face of her opponent, who went tumbling head over heels to land in a heap some fifteen meters distance on the studio floor. The redhead righted herself and straightened up as she called out, "Hey, what's the matter, Mu-Tzu! I caught you napping with that one!"

Moose spat out the blood from a broken lip and said, "Oh shut up! I just got distracted! And you really should put something on or your Boobs are going to go flying with one of my next passes."

"Hey, you got lucky and it's only fair and square if you get to peek at what you exposed," Keiko said defiantly as she deliberately rotated her shoulders and caused her bared breasts to bounce in a significant manner. "That Tank Top was getting all sweaty anyway, and I much prefer the freedom of movement that comes from lightening up on the wardrobe."

Mousse wiped his face off with a kerchief then tossed the bloody rag to one side, muttering under his breath, "And they call Amazons exhibitionists…"

"Come on," Keiko made "come hither" motions with her hands, all too aware that she jiggled from the motion, with the far-sighted Mousse was all too aware of, "Fight's not over, and you still have yet to score a hit with me, O' Master of Hidden Weapons."

"Some weapons ought to be kept hidden," Mousse replied to the cocky Cock-Tease as he readied his pose and prepared to renew the sparring match, "And Big Guns in martial arts matches ought to be illegal."

"What was that again?" Keiko cocked an ear, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said what is the point in my wanting to defeat you?" Mousse replied, "You're a Lesbian. And it's not like I want to marry or date you."

"Hey, I may be a Lesbian but I was trained by the best in the Courtesan Arts, I'll have you know," Keiko replied, "And I never make a promise that I'm not prepared to back up. So if you do manage to hit me I'll make it worth your while, even if I don't want to marry or date you either."

"Say what?" Mousse said blankly, only to see her come hurtling towards him, and with barely enough time to block before her next kick sent him soaring half way to the ceiling.

"Ha! Made you look!" she called out brightly.

Meanwhile Natsumi the Paper Master was struggling with her own tenacious opponent as the cloud of paper shurikens that she hurtled were easily batted to the side by the tonfa-wielding Romeo, who came on like a blur and struck with ferocity and force against the Paper armor that the blonde threw up to surround herself at the very last second.

The next minute Romeo was tumbling backwards and away as Natsumi caused her armor to spike out and form projectiles to be dodged. She reached out and summoned another pile of papers that she swept into a wall with the intent of maintaining distance between herself and her blonde Amazon opponent.

But somehow Romeo found the weak area of her casting and broke through with a double-thrust strike of her Tonfas. Romeo tumbled through the gap and righted herself well within the guard of Natsumi, straightening out and thrusting with the business ends of her weapon to just within a fraction of an inch.

When Ganglot called out, "All right, that's enough practice for today, Children! Break and return to your corners then bow, and then come here because I've a big announcement to make. And you really are going to want to hear this."

"At once, Mistress," said Keiko brightly, while Mousse managed to say something halfway coherent from where he lay crumpled up upon the floor of the portion of the studio that had been converted into a dojo.

Natsumi swallowed as Romeo stepped back and crossed her tonfas before bowing, then both of them as one said, "Hai, Lady Ganglot."

The Oni Princess smiled as she waited for them to gather up before her, even as Julian brought fresh tea from the kitchen. And once they were all looking raptly (or, in Mousse's case, semi-conscious) she said, "Big news has reached my ears. The Matriarch is making her move. Now we have to make our counter-move, which is why I'm turning the floor over to my esteemed Colleague."

Siren stepped out from the shadows and smiled brightly, "I've just come from the front lines. Cologne has given out select invitations to certain parties whom she is hosting, even as we speak, at the restaurant that she has just set up in the financial district. You all may well imagine that her intentions are to assess the situation and render judgement where appropriate, which is why we must be prepared to offer a counter-move in the manner that we have previously discussed. Any questions? Yes, Grandson?"

"Shampoo is the reason for all of this, isn't she?" the boy said with amazing coherence, given that he was only remaining erect through stubborn force of will, "Because she chose a girl instead of a man to be her Airen."

"That is correct in so far as Cologne-chan means to establish the legitimacy of her family's line of inheritance," Siren replied, "Shampoo is but her latest attempt at fostering a successor…on the very unlikely chance that she will one day step down as Matriarch of the clans. Cologne is all too aware that rival claimants upon the ruling Council will use any and all opportunities that are provided to try and undermine her status, or to force her family to step down from the line of authority. This matter has been rendered urgent for her because a rival claimant has surfaced whose legitimate right has been submitted to the council for due consideration. And, unlike Shampoo, this girl not only has the ability to become the new leader but the drive, ambition and vision to press our current matriarch into stepping down. Yes, Keiko-chan?"

"You want her to step down, don't you, Lady Siren?" the redheaded Kickboxer asked bluntly, "It would be to your designs if she were to surrender her post in favor of this young upstart, yes?"

"Yes and no," Siren replied, "I would personally welcome having the burden of leadership taken away from my dearest friend, but not in a manner that would compromise her dignity and deny her the chance of going into retirement with her honor intact and her family pride unwavering. Plus young Ambergris may have ability but she lacks the temperance of experience and could stand to have a few more years to mellow her hot-tempered youth. So it would be better for all concerned if Cologne were made to acknowledge the girl as her new legitimate successor. Something she is not likely to do on her own as she and Ambergris's great-grandmother are bitter rivals from the old days. Yes, Julian?"

"Would the Matriarch truly put a matter of pride over that which is in the best interest of all of the clans?" the Amazon male asked.

"It has been known to happen on more than one occasion," Siren said, "And Cologne is a bit of a traditionalist at heart. By no means is she a conservative reactionary, as some whom I might mention, but neither is she so progressive of mind that she would consider young Ambergris's credentials without taking into account her family history and the personal antipathy that goes with it. After all, she is responsible for coming between the friendship of Shampoo and this other girl in the first place."

"But still, honored Elder," Romeo noted, "As you have stated, it would be for the best of the Nyanchiczu if the Matriarch were to accept this rival claimant."

"It certainly would be a lot less complicated for everyone than the course she's bound and determined to pursue at the present," Siren said grimly, "When she meets Tendo Akane she will likely find the child's abilities sufficient to her standards and will accept that part of the arrangement that she and Shampoo have chosen for themselves. However, without a man being in the equation, she is not likely to find this arrangement adequate. So rather than accept Comb's judgement that the two be allowed to make their own decisions she will instead likely insist on one of the possible male claimants being forced into the equation."

"What about me?" Mousse asked, "What if I re-issue my challenge and insist on my right to be the man who will marry Shampoo and Akane?"

"You are welcome to try your hand at it, Grandson," Siren replied, "But even with all of the training you have been undertaking of late do you think you honestly have the ability to defeat them both? Especially given the fact that Coplogne has already rejected you as a possible suitor."

"She has no right!" Mousse insisted, "This should only be between me and the girls…"

"Will you listen to yourself all ready?" Natsumi snapped, "It's Shampoo this and Shampoo that, and when has she ever given you the time of day to justify this obsession?"

"What?" Mousse was surprised at the Paper Master's heat, "What do you care about it?"

"I…nothing," Natsumi glanced away, suddenly looking a bit warm around her collar.

"Unfortunately she has every right," Siren said, "And I doubt that either of the girls will take kindly to yet more of your perpetual harassment. So more likely it will be Ranma and Ryoga whom she will consider, the two boys who each have Jusenkyo curses, which makes them vulnerable to manipulation. This could be a serious problem as neither boy would care much about being included in any sort of coercive bargain, given that their own well-established relationships would be compromised by the addition of two extra parties. However, there is one more element that we intend to add to this equation that should tilt the balance in our favor."

A sound like a rumbling caused heads to turn, and then Natsumi gasped, even as Romeo and Julian tensed, and Mousse reflexively reached for one of his arsenal of hidden weapons.

But Keiko merely turned around and smiled, "Well, good day to you, Mistress. It is very good to see you once again."

A large Bengal tiger strode into the studio on padded feet, moving with slinky grace as the eyes of all present followed her movements. But then the Tiger began to alter in shape and size, standing upright and assuming a human form, and a moment later a blue haired Amazon in a light Cheosang preened erectly and said, "Nihao. I got your message."

"Good to see you again, Pirate," Ganglot said slyly, "I trust you had no difficulty in obtaining the item that we contracted for?"

"Right here," the renegade Amazon known as Lao Khan (or Lanocane) held up a hand upon which a blue colored egg was resting, "But I hope the desired candidate is prepared to undertake the trials that will be necessary for its adoption."

"All ready ahead of you, Great-Granddaughter," Siren smiled, "And you're just in time to join in the party as your part in this is crucial. So here is what we are planning to do, and I have no doubt that when you hear us out that it will greatly amuse you…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Capital Offences involving Oysters: shadowmane

Cologne hosts a party the likes of which has seldom been known in Nerima, but will she force our heroes to dance to her tune or will she find that she has bitten off more than bargained on in, "Guess Who's Coming As Dinner," or, "Crotching Tiger, Horny Dragon!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	61. Chapter 61

Tsundere61

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Over here, I think I've found something edible," said Shinobu, who had knelt down to pull at the stem of a plant that she had located.

"Are you certain of that?" Onama asked as they stood around a woodland glade some distance away from the foul smelling pits that they had just visited, "That could be just any ordinary plantlife native to this place. This isn't Earth, you know…"

"Hey, I'm a Ninja, and foraging off the wild is what we do," Shinobu said as she tugged out the plant by the roots, only to see a miniature female form yelp at her then swat her hands away.

Shinobu fell back on her butt and looked stunned, then gasped, "What the heck was that?"

"Womandrake," said Ranko, "It slapped you to let you know it's fresh."

"And what is that?" asked Valka as she pointed at a field of flowers whose odd shape bore a strange resemblance to a woman's unfolding vagina.

"Snatch Blossoms," Ranko replied, "Try those peach colored fruit over on that tree if you want to find something to eat."

"And what are those called?" Bonbori asked as she spied the tree in question, "They look rather like they are shaped in the form of a woman's breast, with the nipple hanging downward."

"What did you expect they're called?" Cheshire asked, "Mellon fruit. This is Uxal, after all."

"Right," Ranko said, "And over there? That's Low hanging fruit. And over there, that flower? It's called a Penis Flytrap. Particularly nasty if you're a guy and your dork is sticking out because it snaps up and grabs you in a particularly sensitive place and it won't let go until it milks you of your semen. And do try avoiding its female counterpart, the Veniratrap."

"Oh come on now," said Shinobu, who got back to her feet and took a step forward, only to feel something go thump against her crotch, which naturally did not have the necessary equipment but did have a rather awkward looking plant poking the area as if looking for something to encircle.

"Fascinating," said Bonbori, "I wonder if I could take a transplant of that and show it off to some of my brothers back at House Miroku?"

"Master told you that this place is like one long-running dirty gag," Cheshire chided, "Most of the wildlife and the plants you'll meet either have weird pun names or strange aphrodisiac qualities. Kind of like some of the gardens we have back in my home."

"Most intriguing," said Indra, "This world is very much the opposite to Arael…and yet its theme is sexual while we are oriented around life and no one preys upon another living being. And yet you say that life here preys upon life without dread of the consequences…because everything is assured of renewal?"

"Yeah, that's the upshot of it," Ranko replied, "Nobody permanently dies here…unless they do something really awful to tick off the Gods, who are a real hands-on bunch of demiurges. Here the emphasis is on having a good time in the Marquis-de-Sade meaning of the term, which means that it's all right to sexually humiliate and abuse one another just so long as it induces pleasure."

"Sounds like the kind of place that old Pervert you used to hang around would love," Shinobu observed.

"What, Master Happy?" Ranko asked in surprise, "Naw, he'd hate this place, mainly because nobody here wears lingerie…or much of anything else for that matter."

"Sounds to me like a walking excuse for date rape," Onama observed.

Well, not exactly," Ranko said, "Compulsory Sex is the nearest you come to it around here, and nobody stays a Virgin for very long in this atmosphere. But like I was telling you before, the very atmosphere reduces people's inhibitions to practically nothing. So unless you're a real fanatic who believes in saving it for marriage…or even if you think sex is inherently bad for you, the chances are you won't be feeling that way for very long."

"I hardly see that as justification for anything that you have been describing," Valka said primly.

"I didn't say it was justified in any conventional sense you'd care to mention," Ranko said, "And real rape is bad, no question about it. But if somebody captures you and forces you to have multiple orgasms? That justifies everything in the eyes of the natives."

"You can't rape the willing, Master," Cheshire mused, "Being a Pokegirl means I don't get a choice about doing without. And the way my brain works I need sex to stay healthy, normal and sane. If I don't make out at least once a day I start to get real irritable and nasty tempered, and if I go longer than that I risk losing my intelligence and reverting to a pure animal state where I'll attack anything and anybody who moves. And only after I've satisfied myself that way will I start to return to normal."

"Well, around here that won't be a problem," Ranko said, "You can always find a warm and willing bunk buddy in Uxal."

"You sound almost as though you have a reluctant appreciation of the values of this society," Indra noted.

"Yeah, well…I've been here before, and I know what the score is and what to expect," Rano shrugged, "And, like I said before, the Gods themselves are little better than Sex Demons. That's why the very atmosphere around here makes you feel perpetually horny and on the edge of wanting to grab hold of the nearest warm body regardless of your stated preferences. Stay here long enough and even a Celibate Monk will be looking for the nearest hole in which to stick his thing and jack off over and over. And every other thing makes you think about sex with a strong emphasis being placed on the Girl-Girl variety. On average it's four girls to every guy…though any guy who strays in here can be guaranteed of a lay from the girls he meets, even close relations. Heck, if any of us was a guy chances are one or more of us would already have jumped him."

"Whoah," Shinobu looked at Ranko, "Guess that means it's lucky for you that there's no cold water about, huh?"

"Cold water?" Valka asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah…it means I kind of lucked out the way things are," Ranko blushed, "Back there in the Resurrection Pits…well, it's fed by plenty of river water, though its kind of like a cross between a swamp and a sulfurous hot spring. Guys who wake up there are called 'Returns' because they've quite literally returned from the Dead, and when they emerge from that place they're granted a special status as Sacred Beings because the Gods have granted them the favor of renewed life, and only the truly wicked never make it back from there. Of course Wicked for an Uxalian means you violated one of the Big Taboos, like the prohibition about having sex with children."

"I don't get that part," said Onama, "You say that everyone over the age of sixteen here is considered fair game, and that it is almost impossible to rape someone because you feel so aroused that even the slightest physical contact causes genital excitement. But why are children so exempted?"

"I think it's a psychic thing," Cheshire replied, "Kids don't feel the effects of the arousal until they hit puberty, and then it hits them full throttle. Up to the age of thirteen or so you don't really 'get' the Vibes that come with having an itch in your crotch and a tingle in your nipples…or your thing, if you happen to be a boy. And nobody looks at you like a sexual being until you feel the urge to tumble. I know it sounds weird, but Uxalians feel really turned on when they know they're getting a buzz from the other side. It's like Witchy here and the Vibes she keeps giving off while pretending not to be affected…"

"What?" Valka asked, "What mean you by that?"

"Hey, I've got a nose that's about eight thousand times more sensitive than yours is, Lady," Cheshire answered, "You think I can't tell that you're giving off all kinds of horny pheromones right now? The way you keep fidgeting and squirming and grinding your gear while shifting your weight from one foot to the other, like you're stewing in your own juices?"

"What?" Ranko said, looking at the dark haired girl in question, "Is that true?"

"I…" Valka blinked, going round-eyed, "I don't know what you mean by that…" she said while clearly squirming and grinding her hips as though someone had put itching powder on her fanny.

"I've had Cheshire with me for the better part of a year," Ranko said carefully, "She demands a lot of service sometimes, but I've never known her to lie about anything, especially when her nose is involved."

"Pokegirls are loyal to a fault when it comes to servicing the needs of their Tamers, Master," Cheshire said, "It's bred into our very nature."

"Oh, so you mean that the Falcon-girl here is on the edge and needs to jump somebody because she's still a virgin and needs to get laid badly," Shinobu shrugged, "I could have told you that much just by just looking."

"What?" Valka replied in outrage.

"Friend Shinobu does raise a valid point," said Indra, "My people believe that denial of basic needs is unhealthy, and sexual pleasure is as human a value as any that we embrace."

"I can vouch for that myself," said Onama, "Human beings were born to love…and when I met my own true beloved it hardly mattered that we both were girls. We simply knew that we were destined to be together regardless of any obstacles that might be placed between the both of us, and even Death is not a barrier to my desire to be with her, which is eternal."

"Yes, and after all, it's the sexual urge that needs fulfillment at times such as this," Bonbori added, "It is not the same as Romantic love, though the two are intimately related."

"Perhaps to you that may seem natural," Valka said primly, "But I would only give myself to the one who is destined to be a part of my adventure. Casual flings and self-gratification are against the ways of my order."

"Really?" Shinobu asked, "The way you dress? That's hard to believe."

"What is wrong with the way I dress?" Valka bristled.

"Ah…nothing, nothing at all," Ranko hastily said, "That's actually how some Uxalians dress."

"That is what I mean," Valka insisted, "What is wrong with my manner of my dress?"

"The fact that it's varely there?" suggested, Cheshire, "Of course Pokegirls don't need clothing. We have fur, unlike you humans."

"A good point" Ranko hastily amended, "Though by Uxalian standards you're probably better dressed than the rest of us…Bonbori here and Cheshire being the exceptions."

"Eh?" Onama asked, "What do you mean?"

"Master means that most of you are wearing way too much in the garment department," the naked Cheshire answered, "Real Uxalians don't wear a lot of clothing, and most don't wear anything at all, especially if they live on one of the farming communities that dot the landscape. For one thing there's no need to dress up since the weather is generally pretty warm, and for another thing…well, what do you suppose clothing here is made from?"

"Ah…Silk fibers and plant textiles?" Shinobu asked helpfully.

"Hah!" Cheshire snorted, "Maybe where you're from the spiders are dinky little things that live off flies and aphids, but around here they tend to be as big as your fist in the smaller sizes…and as large as houses at full size. You want to try collecting silk from something as aggressive as that?"

"That is very interesting," Indra noted, "My own apparel is woven spider silk, though I can create fibers from light and akashic matter itself if there is need. Yet you say that even what I am wearing is too substantial?"

"Ah…kind of," Ranko replied, "But the real reason is that Uxalians don't like to have a lot of clothing block the view, and what textiles they have are valuable commodities that have to be specially treated so as not to rot under the humidity of the climate. And the third reason is…well…leather. Like I told you guys before humans exploit other humans around here the way most humans exploit animals. So what kind of hide do you think they tan to make leather objects? Here's a hint: it takes several layers pressed together to equal the thickness of cow hide, but there's plenty of it in abundance."

"Oh my word," Bonbori said, looking as though even she were appalled, "That is very…exploitative."

"Yeah, no joke," Ranko sighed, "Which is why the less amount of time we spend around here the better. Not that Uxalian is really all that bad a place as places go since I've been to worlds what would make this one a paradise, even given their dietary preferences."

"How can anybody justify a world where humans are exploited like Cattle?" Shinobu asked.

"Gee, let me think about that," Cheshire stroked her chin, "My world is pretty damned exploitative, when you come right down to it. I mean…I've got a human dad and a Pokegirl Mom who live at the Tendo Ranch…Dad owns Mom like property, or a pet, if you will. Heck, my Dad is considered weird by many of his peers because he treats Mom like she's a person and not an Animal and even acknowledges me as his Daughter rather than just some Pokegirl that Mom decided to have for no particular reason. And Pokegirls are used for just about everything that you guys do with Animals in your worlds. Heck, back where I'm come from I'm a second class citizen who doesn't even have any of the rights that the rest of you full humans take for granted."

"A fair point you make," Onama said, "And given that you have a kind of Immortality that comes from self-regeneration…and these Uxalians know that they can die and come back from death in fresh new bodies…I suppose that would make for a certain degree of callousness that is seldom known with those to whom the path of Death is but a one-way stretch."

"You got it," Ranko noted, "Here the dominant forms of life are Dragons and Demons…and humans offer themselves up as sacrifice to both of them without the slightest hesitation because in doing so they know that they get automatic resurrection for dutiful and faithful service."

"They do not fear death because they know that it is only temporary?" Bonbori asked.

"Not only that," said Cheshire, "But they've even developed Cloning technology that allows them to make perfectly gene-sculpted bodies that they can grow in less than a day or so. That means they can have an empty vessel on hand that they keep in a preservative chamber that is without a soul…right up to the moment when their consciousness is transferred by a special jeweled crystal called a Soul Pearl. They have a giant Matrix Stone in the Palace of Uxal that relays souls from bodies that get terminated to fresh bodies that are waiting for occupancy. So most folks in the civilized corners of Uxal keep at least a couple of spare bodies lying around just for emergencies…with other places mass-producing clone bodies for industrial strength usage, which is one better than the scientists of my world have ever been able to come up with."

"That is…that…unbelievable," Valka sputtered, "Is there no limit to the degradations and perversions that these…monstrous folk practice upon one another?"

"Hey, at least it's not the Dark Lands of Mordor, Tudor and Fordor," Ranko shrugged, "Those lands are occupied by the Rakshasa, and they're a really nasty bunch of demons who most Uxalians want nothing to do with because they eat souls as well as bodies…and eating souls around here is their textbook definition of ultimate evil."

"So there is a part of this world that is darker indeed than the part which we now inhabit?" Indra asked.

"Oh yeah," Ranko replied, "The worst you get in these parts would be to run into one of the Ghoul Tribes, which I encountered on my very first visit. Ghouls are descended from a Zombie army that was part of the Invasion force that Lord Dhal brought here over five thousand years ago in his attempt to use Uxal as a spring board for attacking one of the darker Hell Worlds. When Dhal made his Pact with the Hell Lords he turned his army loose in a place called Blood Valley, where they somehow survived, having sex and producing viable offspring that gradually evolved into a quasi-human race of grey skinned, blue haired predatory savages. Nice people, actually, except they make no bones about wanting to eat you."

"You mean to say that you actually approve of them?" Bonbori asked.

"Well, they invited me to dinner, then had the decency to dump my bones and my necklace in the river, where I awoke a month later in a Resurrection Pit like the one Chesh and I just showed you," Ranko shrugged, "Good thing this place is a Limbo world, which means I didn't revert to a Null state here. When I climbed out of that place I encountered the same Ghoul tribe and they treated me decently since I was a Return. And since they'd already eaten me once…"

"You mean you didn't hold any grudges with them about that?" Shinobu asked, incredulous.

"Well, it wasn't like they did it with any malice towards me," Ranko replied, "It's their natural way of life…or as natural as things get with those guys. I spent another month among the Ghouls and actually made some real friends there, and they explained everything to me even helped me to get home, which was good for them because if they didn't my Dad would have hunted them down and exterminated them with extreme prejudice."

"How can you be so casual about what happened with you?" Onama asked, "By your own admission you died here and were brought back to life as an act of magic."

"Yeah, well…you see some of the strange stuff I've been through," Ranko shrugged, "You kind of come to take stuff like that for granted. And the Ghouls explained things to me that I might have had to learn on my own the hard way. Seems that time here moves funny…not at all in a linear path. You could spend months in this world and find that only a day has passed on your own home world, and hardly anybody might even know that you're missing."

"But doesn't it bother you at all that you were subjected to a humiliating experience that exposed you to your own mortality?" Indra asked in quiet reflection.

"Hey, I'm a martial artist," Ranko replied, "I beat up guys for a living. Sure I like to say that the guys I beat up have it coming…and I work to protect the Multiverse from the type of predatory scum who would make the Ghouls look like a pack of social workers. But if you want to know how I feel about being captured, forced into sexual submission, then cooked and eaten as a 'Guest of Honor' at my own banquet…truth is that I'm just glad that I'm still here to tell you all about it. And I can understand a little of what it must be like for the people who were born into this culture and to whom these practices seem perfectly ordinary. After all, the Gods give them perfectly healthy bodies that have no discernable flaws, they never need to worry about old age and death taking them over. Nobody dies here of cancer or debilitating diseases. And even genetic flaws can be removed by the simple act of creating clone bodies that can serve your needs with whatever modifications you might desire. Say you want a different hair or eye color or even correct a vision problem? That's just a matter of swapping out old for new bodies. Are your boobs too big or too small? Not a problem. They can even swap out your gender and have you turned into a guy instead of a girl, so there's no need for the sort of confusion you usually get with cross-genders. About the only thing that they couldn't do for me was to totally take away my Jusenkyo curse…"

"Your what?" Valka asked.

"Oh, that's right," Cheshire said, "You don't know about Master's special ability. You've never seen her curse go into action."

"Curse?" Shinobu sniffed, "You call that a Curse? Heck, it's even better than my Sexy Juitsu technique. Watch."

She raised two fingers before her eyes and said, "Sekkutsu Juitsu!"

There was a brief puff of smoke and suddenly the blonde haired Ninja-girl was replaced by a very handsome looking man who was tall, broad shouldered and incredibly virile looking with shoulder-length blonde hair and a physique that was as rock hard as her real body was slender and lithesome.

"How do I look, girls?" he said in a deepened voice as he posed as though for the chiseling of a statue in his honor. But then he saw the look that shone in the eyes of Cheshire and Bonbori and said, "Wait a minute! It's just a disguise! It's not for real or…whoop!" he cried as he tumbled backwards, both women so named pouncing on him as though it were a matter of pure instinct.

Instantly Shinobu reverted back to female guise, but the trigger effect was still in place as Bonbori and Cheshire started to undress her, all the while Shinobu protesting and attempting to ward them off, for all the good it did her.

"Yes, that was most impressive," said Indra dryly, turning to Ranko and adding, "But no where near as impressive as your ability, which you describe as a curse for some unfathomable reason."

"Yeah…well…it's not like I have any real control over it," Ranko said, only to turn and ask, "Hey, what's the problem, Valka?"

"The problem?" the dark haired girl said as she turned away, "You all treat this so casually, as though it were just one big adventure. But none of you understand what it is like for me, being ripped out of my environment where everything was sane, rational and…normal…"

"By Normal you mean being a witch who runs around half naked in a snow bank," Onama pointed out.

"Hey, ease up on her, Sister," Ranko turned and said, "I know it's been hard on you, and you don't have my experiences to fall back on either. I guess I'm pretty jaded by all the things I've had to put up with in my time. Heck, sometimes I have trouble believing that I'm only nineteen years old and fresh out of High School. Seems like a zillion years ago since I left my own home world because of this pendant I have to wear all of the time."

"I am…sorry that your life has been so hard," Valka replied without turning around.

"Hey, I'm not sorry at all," Ranko smiled, "Life for me is one big adventure, and the best part of it is getting to meet people like you. I mean…people as nice as you. I'm still sorry about the whole dragging you around bit…"

"Perhaps her problem is not merely in feeling like a fish out of water," Onama remarked, "Perhaps sister Valka feels as though she is not carrying her share of the weight of this adventure."

"Hey, that's right," Ranko said, "You said you're some kind of Divinatory expert, right, Valka-chan?"

"I have the ability to discern things that are hidden to others, yes," Valka replied, still not turning around.

"Then perhaps that is your contribution to our cause," Indra said, "There must be a purpose for our being in this place. Perhaps if you put your skills to use you can determine what that purpose is and show us how we may fulfil our quest so that we may leave this world behind rather than become its latest victims."

"Hey, that's a great idea," Cheshire said from where she was still wrestling with Shinobu, "What do you think, Master?"

"Sounds good to me," Ranko replied, "Valka-chan?"

"I can at least…try," Valka said, then reached into her pouch and pulled out the object that Ranko had found upon the tundra.

"What is that?" Indra asked in curiosity.

"An Alitheometer," Valka opened the large pocket-watch shaped object and revealed an interior that looked much like a cross between a watch and a compass. She adjusted the knobs on the side and then stared at the face of the object, heedless of the noises coming from Shinobu as she found herself still being molested by Bonbori and the Pokegirl.

For a long moment she was silent, and then Valka said, "Oh…oh my…"

"What is it?" Ranko asked, hoping that her voice would not break whatever spell it was that seemed to have come over the dark haired witch girl.

"She appears to be having a vision," Indra said, "A very intense one by what I make of her aura."

All at once Valka snapped the lid to her compass closed and stared off into space with a shocked expression.

"What is it?" Onama asked, "What did you see?"

Valka turned around very slowly, "It…showed me a vision. The Alitheometer…it says that I am part of the reason why we are here."

"Say what?" Ranko replied.

"It…says that I need to learn something valuable in this place," Valka turned around and looked directly at Ranko, "And it says that you…or someone very like you…that we are…fated to be lovers."

"Hah?" Ranko blinked, wondering if she had heard that just right.

"It also says that there is another whom we must find on this world and bring with us," Valka swallowed, "And that without that other we cannot leave this place."

"Oh my," Indra said, "That does sound awkward."

"The two of you, huh?" Onama asked, only to glance up at the sky as the first of several rain drops started to fall, "Oh my…now what?"

Ranko looked up at the sky as a sudden downpour broke out and rained upon both her face and on the bodies of Shinobu and her two admirers, and then with a sigh her features began to change as she grew in size and dimensions. Suddenly she was towering half a head over the others and saying, "Guess I should have seen this coming. I wonder why it took this long for my curse to be activated."

"Curse?" Valka asked, staring up at the face of the handsome dark haired man who had taken the place of the voluptuous redhead, and all at once she raised a hand and touched the side of that face, saying, "This…is your other face?"

"Ah…yeah," the now-male Ranko winced slightly, "You see…my Dad has this thing…he picked it up in China at a place called Jusenkyo. Basically when he gets hit with cold water he turns into a girl, while hot water restores him to normal. Well, I've kind of got the opposite thing going since I'm a girl most of the time, but when I get wet I-MMMPPPHQ?!" he reacted as, suddenly and without warning the dark haired girl leapt into his arms and pressed her face up against his with the ferocity of someone who had been holding back the impulse until that moment. And all at once Ranko-kun tumbled backward, to join Shinobu upon the grasses suddenly having to content with an ardent admirer who was not about to take further denial for an answer.

"Oboy," said Onama, "Guess that's been building up for a while."

"Indeed," Indra said, turn looked up at the pink haired Undead girl and smiled, "Are you still insisting that you wish to withhold yourself to honor your true beloved?"

"Let's just say I'm thinking about it," Onama replied, reading the interest in the eyes of the other girl, "What you said before makes sense. After all, it is only sex, not love. And the needs of the body must inevitably be met."

"My thoughts precisely," Indra replied while, at their feet, a frantic Valka was busy tearing away at the clothing obstructing her ability to satisfy her own hunger while warm rain started to replace cold water, soon turning Ranko back to female, but not before giving a ride to a very horny witch who was in need of her own special "broomstick…"

The moment they stepped into the restaurant Akane could sense that thre was something about the place that did not quite feel like the ordinary. Nominally it looked like a normal enough Chinese-themed restaurant, and spacious enough to seat a hundred people, maximum occupation. Yet the ceiling was somewhat higher than normal, and the layout had plenty of spaces between the benches rather than feel cramped and confined like many other Restaurants with which Akane was familiar.

But then she saw something else that took her mind away from the decor. A fast moving figure came bouncing through the room, going from table to table and distributing bowls of ramen before customers without spilling a drop. She moved quickly and efficiently with no waste of motion, as though she were performing a dance or a martial arts kata. Fast, distinctly feminine and very well put together. Akane could not help but notice this as the girl was wearing a very slinky and revealing outfit that left a lot of her anatomy to view while being just confining enough to keep her from being indecent.

She had long brown hair done up in the same style as Shampoo with a set of odangos held in place by ivory hairpieces. In fact, were it not for the hair color, she could easily have been Shampoo's twin.

Except that maybe her boobs were even bigger, something Akane could not help making a mental comparison towards for all that she felt a twinge of disloyalty to her wife in thinking that way.

However it was Kaori who was the one who was quick to state the obvious, "Shampoo…that girl looks just like you."

"Is no surprise," Shampoo replied, "Is Perfume, Shampoo cousin."

"Your cousin?" Akane said, then blinked, "That explains a lot…"

"Shampoo introduce," the Amazon said, then called out, "Nihao!"

The brown haired waitress paused in the act of passing out Ramen and then turned and said, "Nihao, Shampoo! You have made it!"

"Your cousin?" Kaori asked of Shampoo, "You knew that she would be here?"

"Shampoo have sense that Cousin in Japan," Shampoo replied, "But no know for sure she here until now."

"You should have said something, Honey," Akane said, glancing over her shoulder, only to turn around and suddenly find herself face-to-chest with the bouncy brown haired Chinese waitress.

"You Airen Cousin?" she asked as Akane forced her eyes to lift up and meet the gaze of the other girl. And then she spoke rapidly in Chinese and was answered as such by Shampoo, a hasty exchange that flew by so fast that Akane missed the gist but judged by the tone that she was the subject under discussion as though this Perfume character was asking her kinswoman what she saw in the Japanese girl.

Kaori spoke up and said, "Why don't you say that in Japanese? It is considered impolite to talk over someone's head like that."

"Shampoo agree," Shampoo replied, "Cousin no judge Airen before she meet her."

Perfume turned back and spoke directly at Akane, "You is one who defeat Perfume-cousin?"

"Ah, that's not exactly how it happened," Akane said, "Shampoo and I fought, but she's the one who decided to declare me as her Airen. She's a very special girl and your Cousin means a lot to me. Oh, and this is our adopted daughter, Kuryu. Ku-chan, this is your mother's Cousin. Say hello to her."

The little girl cupped hands and bowed in salute saying, "It is very nice to meet you, Cousin Perfume. A very great honor."

Perfume looked at the little girl and sniffed the air, then shot a questioning look towards Shampoo, who nodded back and said, "Is very special daughter. Great-Grandmother understand how special."

"Indeed, and what is this?" someone else said in a dry, rasping voice as Akane heard someone approach from the kitchen area. She turned around and found herself looking eye-to-eye at someone who was perched upon a wooden staff to give her height as she examined the dark haired girl from close proximity.

Akane made a startled noise and gave back a half step, automatically falling into a defensive crouch though no offence had as yet been offered.

"Calm down, Daughter-in-law," said the wizened old hag with the long mane of silver-grey hair, "I just wanted to get a better look at the foreign woman who has won the heart of my great-granddaughter."

"Ah…." Akane started to feel foolish and straightened up, "Sorry about that…didn't mean to get startled…"

"So you are the youngest child of Tendo Kimiko," the aged woman mused, "Tendo Akane…the Scarlet Dragon. And this child must be your half-Elemental daughter. Oh my…it's been a while since I've encountered an Earth Dragon."

"How do you do, Honored Elder," Kuryu put her hands together and repeated the formal gesture of bowing in greeting.

"And such polite manners," the old woman mused, "You've done very well in raising her in such a short interval. Now then…you must be Kaori, betrothed to Hibiki Ryoga, the half-Oni son of one Saotome Genma."

"You know about us?" Kaori asked.

"I have had an excellent briefing from impeccable sources," the old woman turned to Shampoo and said, "You have done very well for yourself, Shampoo. I much approve of what I see in this one."

"Thank you, Great Grandmother," the purple haired girl said, making a formal gesture.

"Great-Grandmother?" Akane blinked, "You mean that…you are…?"

"Cologne, Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku," the old woman smiled, "Not what you were expecting, am I?"

"Ah…well…" Akane shrugged, "I was told the Matriarch is over three hundred years old, but you don't look that much older than a hundred."

Cologne laughed at this and said, "Oh my, quite the flatterer, are we? You must turn Shampoo's head with that silver tongue of yours. However…this does not completely exempt you from the fact that you have ignored our laws, Shampoo, in regard to Saotome Ranma."

"Great-Grandmother," Shampoo said, "This one no violate law. Shampoo seek honorable way of satisfying honor…"

"By using a trick of language to turn a temporary defeat into an excuse to deny your obligation to have him for your husband?" Cologne asked softly.

"Great-Grandmother," Shampoo spoke as though expecting a rebuke on this, "Shampoo do what she think is best. No wish force Akane to take Ranma for husband. No wish intrude on Ranma when he have four wives, which is tribal limit…"

"Don't quote the law at me, Child," Cologne said gently, "I fully understand that you desire to do what you think is best for all concerned parties. But you have placed our family in a very precarious situation. And your claim predates his having been exposed to any of these other female rivals…"

"No so," Shampoo replied, "Kasumi know Ranma long time before he know Shampoo. And Ukyo and Nabiki…they are Shampoo sisters by adoption. And girl name Kodachi…"

"She is primarily interested in Tendo Kasumi, is she not?" Cologne asked, "So she can be a concubine to the first wife, which has precedence under our laws. But you should hold the rank of fourth wife if it is only a superficial matter of precedence in meeting."

"Now hold on," Akane said, "Doesn't Ranma get any say in this? And who says I need a husband?"

"Child, you may not know much about our society beyond what you have been told by my Granddaughter and Great-Granddaughter," Cologne said, "But four thousand years of Chinese Amazon history are on the line. And my family's position among the tribes is very much at stake, dependent upon the outcome."

"Look, I don't care about laws, history, customs or stuff like that," Akane said, "What I care about is Shampoo and her happiness. And I could never be happy if she's forced to make a choice that's not her own, just as I could never be happy depriving my own sisters of their husband…"

"Your feelings in this matter are admirable and speak well of you," Cologne replied, "But I answer to a higher calling…and the Elders of the Council are not as amenable to persuasion as you might be inclined to suspect given that you only know of us through the lens of other perceptions. And by taking Shampoo for wife, young lady, you very much have become a part of our society and its traditions."

"Shampoo no make Akane Airen to bind her to Law," Shampoo spoke up, "Was to satisfy law that Shampoo adopt family as her own. But now Tendo family is Tribe of Japanese Amazon, and Law must be interpreted with Japanese context."

"You dare lecture Great-Grandmother on law?" Perfume asked of her cousin.

"Shampoo think is time for new law," Shampoo said, "Japan no like China, and Shampoo mother have ties here. Maybe Shampoo have ties as well. Much hint Shampoo maybe call Ranma brother."

Cologne arched an eyebrow, "You would call your own status into question by denying the legitimacy of Hairbrush as your father?"

"Shampoo honor man she call father all her life," the purple haired girl replied, "But if Great-Grandmother push issue Shampoo maybe ask Mother to explain why she think Ranma father good enough sleep with before Shampoo conceive."

"You would do that?" Perfume asked, sounding appalled, "For the sake of this Outlander?"

"Who are you calling an Outlander?" Akane glared, "If you've got a problem with me why not come out and say it?"

Perfume eyed the dark haired girl then, to Akane's surprise, she smiled with a lazy cat-like expression, "No as many objection now. You fight for Shampoo cousin?"

"Anytime," Akane said flatly, "Anywhere."

"Enough," Cologne said, eyeing Shampoo levelly, "Well played, Child. It seems that you have not been wasting idle time among the Japanese. Clearly you have given much thought to your defense of your actions."

"Shampoo have something worth defend," the purple haired girl said simply, "Honor wife all Shampoo value."

"Don't expect me to back down so quickly merely because you play a better game of cards than I was expecting," Cologne said slyly, "After all, I have had much time to ponder these affairs as well, which is why I saw fit to make special invitations for the other members of your Japanese Dojo."

"Huh?" Akane said, "What do you…?"

"Hey, Akane, Shampoo," she heard her sister, Nabiki, call to her from the doorway directly behind her, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nabiki?" Akane whirled around, 'What are you doing there?"

"She asked you first, Sugar," Ukyo said, "And for that matter…who's this?" she asked as her eyes slid off of Akane and Shampoo to take in the brown haired waitress.

"Nihao," Perfume said as she returned the look with a sultry tone of her own, one that caused Nabiki to tense up more than a little.

"Shampoo cousin, Perfume the Enforcer," Shampoo explained, "Is here with Great-Grandmother as representative of Council."

"Enforcer?" Nabiki asked, "Exactly what does that mean?"

"It means that my Great-Granddaughter here enforces the rules that Amazons live by," Cologne explained, "You might think of her as our equivalent to a Sheriff. Since ancient times the office has passed down to a strong warrior who is impartial and separates herself from loyalty to clan and family ties, bound only to obedience to the law and the will of the Council of Elders, of whom I am the representative leader."

"But only if family of Shampoo remain dominant on Council," Shampoo said, "Which is why Great-Grandmother and Perfume-Cousin here in Japan, yes?"

"And you're completely in surprise and awe about this," said Kaori, "Like you hadn't a clue that your elder and her side-kick were in town until this instant."

"Shampoo?" Akane asked.

"Shampoo knew this day coming," the Amazon replied, "Is what Shampoo mother train for, and she tell Shampoo that law is two way, work for and against. So Shampoo ready make Great-Grandmother see Shampoo side and know why side with Airen."

"Is that so?" Cologne remarked, "So you and your mother have been hatching a plot between yourselves in advance of my arrival? Too bad your mother never showed this kind of initiative when she was training with me to be my successor."

She turned around and then vaulted away on her staff, leaving Perfume, who smiled at them, then vaulted backwards and landed on a table. She then struck a pose and extended her hands, and out from her sleeves she pulled a pair of double bladed axes that she flashed with a whirl of her wrists before striking another pose and extending a salute in her cousin's direction.

Shampoo seemed to take that challenge directly and moved forward, vaulting high over the head of the other girl before landing on another table and startling the patrons sitting there. And in her hands her twin bonbori were raised as Perfume turned to face her. And then both young women moved forward and attacked one another with flashing speed that clashed with metal upon metal, so fast that the untrained eye could barely follow their motions.

"What is this?" said Kodachi as she and Kasumi arrived behind Nabiki and Ukyo, "Some floor show entertainment?"

"Shampoo," Kasumi said, "But…who is that she is fighting with? She looks just like Shampoo, only…ah…"

"Bigger hooters?" Nabiki finished for her sister, flashing a glance at Ukyo before adding, "Yeah, we kind of noticed."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ukyo murmured before turning her focus back to the main action.

The other guests seemed caught by surprise and clearly did not know what to make of the fight that went from table to table without any food being spilled, the feet of the two Amazons touching down so lightly that they almost seemed to float across the tables without disturbing any of the articles upon them. Perfume would lunge and Shampoo would deflect then bring her mace around and be blocked by an ax as the two girls twisted their bodies and leaped high into the air, performing athletic aerial gymnastics without either one of them scoring a point against the other.

"Shampoo…ah…Perfume-san," Akane called out, "Stop fighting!"

"No, let them go, Daughter-in-law," Comb's voice was calm and reassuring, "This is really more of a test than an actual challenge, and Shampoo hasn't seen my niece in quite a while, so this is their first chance to spar together in many months. Please don't try and spoil it."

"Big Sister Shampoo," said the girl named Ling-Ling who hovered by the side of her mother.

"Cousin Perfume," said Lung-Lung, "Is much time miss each other."

"I should certainly hope that they would miss each other," said Hairbrush, "If either of them so much as slackens off then there will be a call for your services, my dear."

"So that's the Enforcer, huh?" Atsuko remarked, "Pretty impressive that she's fighting at Shampoo's class."

"But what are they fighting about?" Akane asked, "Or is this just how you Amazons say hello to one another?"

"If you must know they are fighting over you, Daughter," said Peorth as she and Soun made their entrance, "Ordinarily the challenge would be with you, but Shampoo chose to step in and take your place, and since you don't know what to expect in these initial encounters…"

"Fighting for me?" Akane interrupted, only to see the two combatants pause and assume fighting crouches at opposite sides of the restaurant, at which point they turned and faced one another with weapons lowered yet still extended.

"You no weaker than Perfume remember," the brown haired girl said, "Soft life no slow you defenses."

"You come here and see how soft Shampoo become, Cousin," Shampoo responded, not weakening her posture or stance as she kept a level gaze turned in the other girl's direction.

"No thank," Perfume straightened up, "Great-Grandmother only say test cousin for weakness. No say this fight to decide who is strongest." She flexed her hands and made her axes disappear as mysteriously as they had been summoned.

Shampoo did something similar with her bonbori then straightened up, "Any time you think Shampoo weak girl you see how weak, Cousin."

The two them saluted one another, and a light applause broke out amid the patrons of the restaurant, who finally decided that it was some sort of floor show put on for their benefit.

Akane breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank the Kami that's over."

"Over?" Cologne appeared once again, "On the contrary, Daughter-in-law. It is only just beginning."

"Hey, what gives with everybody blocking the door?" they heard a familiar male voice ask, and suddenly Ranma was there, having eased past the fiancées and relatives who had been gathered about the front entrance to the restaurant.

"Ah, right on time," Cologne mused, "The main entertainment of the evening."

"Huh?" Ranma turned and spotted what he thought to be some sort of shrunken doll standing on the end of a pole. But when she moved he asked, "Who are you?"

Akane tensed up, "Careful, Ranma. That old woman is Shampoo's great-grandmother."

"She what?" Ranma replied, only to find the old woman suddenly in his face without his having sensed her movement, "Hey!"

"Well now, let's have a look at you, Sonny-boy," the Old Woman said, "Your aura looks strong enough. Your reflexes seem adequate. Not too shabby on the defenses."

There was an odd slapping noise heard in the air as she was saying this and Ranma was backing up a half a step before falling into a defensive crouch and saying, "What the heck are you trying to do?"

"Probing for weak points, of course," Cologne answered without moving from the spot at which she stood poised upon her staff, "You blocked most of my attacks but a few managed to penetrate. Obviously my granddaughter has been working to improve your defensive skill, but you still have some room for improvement."

Ranma felt himself then jabbed his own body wit two fingers at several key points then said, "Don't believe much in giving a guy a warning, do you, Granny?"

"Warnings are for amateurs," Cologne said, "And points to you for knowing the counters. You remain calm in the light of my attacks and I sense you are looking at me in search of weak points. That leaves me with only just one question."

"And that is?" Ranma asked, straightening up yet still remaining wary and on the defensive.

To his astonishment her answer came not from the front but from just behind him, "Are you really the son of Saotome Genma?"

He did not get a chance to turn around but rather felt something strike him from behind, and all at once he went sailing into the center of the room, to land in a clear space between tables, whereupon he flopped over onto his back and stared upward.

Just in time to see Perfume descending upon him with her axes.

From a dead still prone position he sprang up vertically with his feet stabbing upward and caught the Amazon dead center of her abdomen. To his considerable astonishment she bent like a jack knife and absorbed the kinetic energy while using the blades of her axes to touch the ground and halt her momentum. She then flipped up and around and tumbled onto her feet, even as Ranma righted himself in time to see her whirl around and strike a pose with axes flashing in his direction.

Ranma was about to ask whom she was when suddenly Shampoo stood between him and the other girl, maces at the ready. Perfume looked surprised at this intervention, as Shampoo seemed ready to engage her in battle once again for the sake of this man.

But all at once Akane gripped the brown haired girl by her upper arm and said, "That's enough! You want to fight someone, fight me, and leave Ranma alone!"

To her surprise Perfume gasped and tensed up, then doubled over, falling to her knees with her whole body convulsing, even though Akane had not gripped her all that hard. And it did not seem like acting as she lost her grip on her weapons and made a tense noise between her clenching teeth.

"Airen, let go!" Shampoo cried, and then asked, "Cousin, is you okay?"

Perfume was on all fours, gasping and obviously in great pain as Akane let her go, saying, "What…how? Did I hurt you? What's wrong with her, Shampoo? Is she injured?"

"Man, Akane," Ranma said, "How hard did you squeeze her?"

"I didn't!" Akane protested.

"Most unfortunate," Cologne said sagely, "Perfume, you were careless. You focused so much upon the foe in front of you that you failed to sense the foe approaching. Oh well…guess there is only one way to salvage this situation."

From a dead level posture the woman perched upon the staff launched herself high up into the air and gripped a dangling chord that was suspended from the ceiling and yanked it down. Almost immediately the square space of flooring between the tables fell away to reveal a trap door, and into this Ranma, Shampoo, Akane and even Perfume were swallowed. To be replaced a moment later as the floor closed up and once again became virtually seamless as though rebounding to its original-albeit absent the four youths-condition.

"Grandmother!" Comb barked as she surged forward, sword in hand and looking very angry.

"Oh, calm down, Child," the old woman said as she returned to the floor, once again perched upon her staff, "They're perfectly all right. I just sent then to the basement where we can have some fun together. You really don't have any objections if I test them, do you?"

"Just what do you have in mind, Old Lady?" Atsuko demanded as she, too, came to the center of the restaurant, Umbrella in hand and at the ready.

"This is Amazon business," Cologne replied, "Though I suppose that should include you as well, given the circumstances that I have heard in my reports regarding the both of you."

Comb and Atsuko exchanged a troubled look and then glanced off in opposite directions.

Cologne smiled and then addressed herself to the other restaurant patrons, "Thank you for your indulgence, Ladies and Gentlemen. We trust that our dramatic reenactment met with your approval as we try and give the best floorshows around for our paying customers. Act two will commence after a brief intermission during which time we will serve complimentary dumplings with our newest recipe for Ramen. Do enjoy our food and tell all your friends that the Cat Café is the place to dine."

"I hate to admit this," Ukyo grumbled, "But that Old Lady is quite the showman."

"She ought to sell tickets with that performance," Nabiki softly murmured in agreement.

"But still it does make sense for her to defuse the anxieties of the guests who lack initiation," Kodachi mused, "Otherwise they might well be in a panic."

"But…what about Ranma and the others?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, what about my Moms?" Kuryu turned to Peorth and asked, "Grandma?"

"It will all be all right, Child," Peorth tried to sound reassuring, "Matters are well under control…although just whose control is difficult to determine at the moment."

"Tendo-kun," said Genma as he and Nodoka showed up at just that moment, "What's going on here?"

"Trouble, Saotome," Soun replied, "And from what I gathered Ranma and Akane are being tested in some way that has an impact upon the future of our dojo."

"You two should lighten up and trust your Elders," Cologne said, only to address herself to Nodoka as she said, "So…you showed up at last."

"Yes I did, Elder Sister," Nodoka answered, "So why don't you tell us your plans for your own Nephew?"

There was a very slight pause before a collective exclamation of, "NEPHEW?"

"Oh my…" Kasumi murmured, suspecting that they were about to be treated to yet another dramatic life-altering revelation in the very near future…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Cell Block Number Eight: shadowmane

What is the nature of Nodoka's statement, and how does it relate to events concerning the latest challenge to Ranma and his fiancée brigade, to say nothing of Akane's own relationship dilemma? Be here next time for "Under an Orange Sky," or, "The Fiendish Plot of Doctor Fu Onyu!"

Be there!

x

_._,_._


	62. Chapter 62

Tsundere62

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

The Screaming Wall of Uxal is a massive block of basalt stone that stands more than two hundred and forty feet in height and more than a hundred feet wide. It was a flat imposing surface polished to the smoothness of molten glass and infused with the soul of a major Demon who empowered it with the ability to span the length of space and time to connect with any and all sectors of the Cosmos.

Five thousand years ago the Wall was created by Dhal of the B'dour, Grandson of Tiamat, the Great Dragon of Chaos. Dhal created the Wall as a portal that would link his captured pocket state of Uxal with all corners of creation so as to free himself from the entrapment of the Hell Worlds, his nominal allies.

Now the Wall, which obtained its name from the sound that it produced when the dimensional portal was fully activated, served as the major transition port for all access to and from Uxal. Under the more (or less) benevolent administration of Queen Rashas, the Wall served as the access route for trade and tourism linking Uxal with the Worlds Beyond with people coming and going at all hours of the day and evening. Business was humming with the self-styled "Las Vegas of the Multiverse" doing trade and commerce with their major export that never went out of stock or fashion.

Sex.

On this occasion a rippling occurred, with a corresponding ring appearing to radiate outward in concentric circles upon the face of the stone as a figure emerged from the portal who looked very much at home in the hedonistic atmosphere of the Palace of Uxal where the Screaming Wall was at the very center. The man was very tall and broad shouldered with black hair done up into a pigtail that extended down to his shoulder blades. He was naked but for a bare loin cloth of a type that had been traditional in the days of the Samurai, but what was visible of his manly physique turned heads for many of the female types (and a few of the male) who appreciated what they were beholding.

Of course the man was not alone, and at his side he carried his feminine companion, who was tied up in a tight little bundle with a combination of ropes, leather straps, and a rounded metal anchoring hook that was inserted into her twin nether openings, effectively sealing them shut without actually doing her any physical damage, beyond adding to her general discomfort.

She had short bobbed auburn brown hair and distinctly Asiatic features with bangs that thrust forward to frame a beautiful face with almond shaped eyes looking straight ahead with a much annoyed expression. Her mouth was gagged by a two inch rubber ball strapped in place, so all that she could do was grunt a bit as the swaying motions of the man who carried her like a human suitcase jostled her with his forceful stride. Her large breasts hung downward with a connecting chain that clipped onto her nipples jingling slightly with her movements, adding further sensual stimulation to her overall helpless condition.

The man ignored the faint noises of protest that were emitted from his "luggage" as he walked right up to one of the Customs desks and smiled at the Official who sat on the opposite side smiling back at him in a cheerfully approving manner. The girl had off-color Magenta colored hair that looked entirely natural and not the product of a bottled dye, and with the exception of her necklace chain of office she was as naked as the bound and helpless girl the man was carrying while she went into rehearsed greeters mode and spoke with the approving tone of someone eager to actually haer her rote questions be answered.

"Welcome to the Palace of Uxal, Citizen," she began, "How may I be serviced by you?"

At any other time that might have counted for a Freudian slip, but the man knew well enough to take it in stride as the customary greeting of this place as he said, "Hi. I'm Inspector Saotome Ranma, a visiting representative of the Temporal Patrol, precinct Number One-Oh-Four-Nine-Seven-Delta…Omega Sector. And this is my lovely wife, Tendo Nabiki. We're here on our Third Year Honeymoon Anniversary, semi-official Vacation. So we'd like to reserve a suite here at the Palace for our personal usage."

"Certainly, Inspector," the girl at the counter replied as she worked the data pad on the front of her desk with professional detachment, "Would you prefer the Queen Sized cubicle or the standard luxury apartment?"

"Something like what we had the last time we were here," Ranma said, "Oh, and one full options standard contract, please. Renewal provision, reactivated at last setting."

"All right then," the woman smiled, finishing a few adjustments, "Done. Anything to declare while you're in the palace?"

The man lifted the helpless woman bound up in at his side and said, "Just the Wife. And she's enough of a handful…believe me."

"Enjoy your stay, Mister Saotome," the woman said, amusement fueling the smile as she obviously was mentally speculating about what was in store for the couple. Especially given that Uxalian contracts allowed for a lot of leeway between loved ones.

The man walked off with his "baggage" in tow and walked past a bewildering variety of humanoid faces, shapes, colors and races. Demons and humans were not the only residents of the Palace, and the sheer pageantry of it all was a pleasant assault upon the senses.

Especially given that the people here were milling about cooperatively and at relative peace without much of the hostility and resentment that was typical for most civilizations that Ranma had traveled among. To be certain they were wildly amoral and gave off heavy vibes of carnal mischief with plenty of hints of the sort of debauchery that each of them was indulging with a vengeance.

But they were honest about it and that was something that contrasted greatly with the evasive and subtle approach of the Japanese, who tended to coach everything in veiled innuendo and entendre-laced word play. And the average Japanese wore several layers of masks meant to conceal their true intentions from themselves as well as one another while pretending to uphold a virtue in which few, if any, truly believed, let alone practiced.

But here people wore their sins openly and showed off who they were in the most literal sense, which Ranma found remarkably refreshing. There were masks in place, but only so far as people felt inclined to conform to the nearly universal standard of Mardi-Gras-like fun and casual bi-play without a hint of moral restraint for the sake of propriety.

Even though these people did have laws and standards which might seem warped to others and were certainly jaded, that helped to add to the sense of fun and adventure that prevailed in a world where the only real crime was not to enjoy yourself in the moment.

And so he turned a casual blind eye to the excess that assaulted the senses, such as seeing naked women being led about on ornamental chains with collars around their necks and leashes held by their nominal owners. Seven foot tall Ghourdanians, looking like oversized Satyrs (or the more traditional conception of what people conjured up in their minds when they used the word "Devil) and bat-winged Erinyes rubbed shoulders with Elf and Human with no one so much as batting an eyelash (for purposes other than eliciting attention). Silver-eyed Vampires and crimson-eyed Succubi were sizing up the blue-haired, grey skinned Ghoul women (and men) with the interest of getting a quick "meal" and without the usual hostilities and resentments that normally came from the interactions of the five largest demographic population blocks whom Uxalian politicians might be courting during an election year.

For all were equal in the eyes of the law. Rich and poor, Aristocrat and Commoner, everyone was subject to the same "cum as you are" hedonistic rules set down centuries before by Queen Rashas that made it possible for these formerly antagonistic peoples to meet and greet in the market square on terms of relative equality.

With the admitted caveat that some Uxalians were indeed "more equal than others."

Enough female flesh on display in all colors and hues that it would have taxed the blood supply of a thousand nostrils had Ranma any sense of prudence comparable to what, say, Ryoga had known in his own heyday. Which was precisely why it was that he was chosen for this assignment rather than his half-brother-slash-partner. And while the absolute perfection of Uxalian female faces and bodies was a tempting feast for the eye on which he could look without strain and pass on by without batting an eyelash.

After all, he already had his "perfect woman" picked out for him, and she was presently bound up in a tight little package like a Christmas present, only missing the bow tie to make her condition equally as perfect.

Slavery was legal in Uxal…and, indeed, it was a near universal indulgence. But not the sort of slavery where people were brutalized and degraded in the sense with which Ranma was all too piercingly familiar. You could not traumatize or starve or whip a slave to the point where they were raw and bloody. Nor could you break their teeth and bones or spirits with coercive force lest you be the one the authorities came down upon with spiked track shoes.

Metaphorically speaking since shoes were a rarity in Uxal.

Here Pleasure Slaves had rights and were a recognized and legally protected profession, and it was unlawful to cause pain to a slave that did not have a pleasurable component, or force them to do degrading menial work of the kind that real slavery usually involved.

Plus there was a time limit. Most Slave Contracts were temporary arrangements with the average lasting a mere "Nine-and-a-half-weeks" in duration. At the end of a contract a Slave was restored to full Citizenship rights, and anyone could become a temporary slave regardless of wealth, position or station. It was considered the ideal way for criminals to do "Community Service" to pay back their debts to society, and there was no onus placed on a former slave since everyone understood what it felt like to wear the collar at some point in their existence.

It was illegal to have a contract that interfered with the functions, obligations and duties of a family. A mother could not be separated from her child. A husband or a wife had to consent to allowing their spouse to spend a period of pleasure slavery with someone not of their immediate household. And children were off-limits. No child of a slave bore any stigma because slavery was not an inherited position. And only in cases where both parties agreed to extend a contract beyond its normal limit, or even render it permanent, could slavery be an indefinite lifestyle. Especially as it was possible for slaves to buy back their own contract if they so chose to do so.

And there was financial compensation that went along with the practice, and Union rights, and legal representation. Many Pleasure Slaves earned quite a good living, and for young people above the age of sixteen the act of selling yourself into temporary bondage was considered a good way of earning some quick spending money, so lots of teenagers indulged themselves as slaves as sort of a ritual rite of passage into adulthood.

And there were Empaths and Telepathically gifted monitors all around the Palace who were trained to sniff out any sign that a Slave was not enjoying themselves in any sexually arousing manner. If it were found to be the case that a slave was suffering and unhappy or not achieving sexual fulfillment then that slave would be Manumitted and given back their full freedom with their abusive owners taking their places on a slave contract.

Heck, loved ones commonly "gave" themselves to their loved ones in binding "Love Pacts" that were the equivalent of a valentine gift and was considered to be infinitely more romantic than Wine, flowers or even Candy as the act of "giving yourself" was a foretaste to an actual marriage.

Most Uxalians, of course, were female, and nearly all of them were exotically beautiful with attractive bodies and seductive personalities that made them the ideal fantasy Femme come to life. And the Male Uxalians were highly adept sex machines who could make any woman's heart leap out of her chest (again metaphorically speaking) if she had the slightest of heterosexual urges.

Of course there were guys who also found other guys equally attractive as Uxal took in all cummers. Not that this was an aspect of the culture that Ranma had an interest in, his preferences being entirely rooted in the woman he now called his wife.

But by now he was jaded enough to look the other way, even as he took in other forms of Uxalian "Wild Life" that in any other community might get a person arrested, if not outright deported.

So even when he saw a chariot pulled by naked female slaves go by he hardly so much as batted an eyelash because he knew the "Ponygirls" in question were earning their keep much in the style as someone in his world might do bussing dishes at a restaurant table. Ponygirls were highly trained and much prized as a profession, and it would be a crime for any owner to do harm to their own "Steeds"

A slave auction was going on down a row of shops and stalls that he passed on his way to the executive guest suite where he and Nabiki had their reservation. They side-stepped some exotic floor shows and circus-like acts where the perpetual carnival atmosphere of the place was in full swing. And Ranma gave an amused smirk when they passed a row of women bent down in pillories who were being displayed on view as "live entertainment." According to custom any guy or girl could approach these women and do whatever they liked with their bodies for up to five whole minutes or so. And at this section he paused and smiled, glancing down at his wife, who was taking in everything in relative silence, including the Pilloried women.

"How about it, 'Biki?" he asked, "Think I can park you here for a bit while I tend to some business? I think you'd probably enjoy seeing what kind of attention you might get."

She was silent though her narrowed eyes spoke volumes. Ranma enjoyed that look upon her features but decided to hurry on rather than tarry. Besides, it might sound like fun as a means of teasing her, but he'd never actually do it to Nabiki, if only because he could not stand the thought of another guy or girl laying hands (or other body parts) on her without his direct knowledge and approval.

They circumvented an open restaurant, which reminded Ranma that he was hungry, but not so hungry as to stop and sample the wares as it might be someone he had actually met on a formal basis. There was some degree to which he was not willing to acclimate, and Japanese as he was the thought of cooking and eating a person still struck him-with a few notable exceptions-as barbaric.

Even if it might be fun to tease Nabiki with the threat of "putting her on the menu."

At last they reached a public elevator and went up fourteen floors to the level that approximated the one where he and Nabiki had gone for their second Honeymoon during their first event-filled occasion of visiting Uxal. The immense corridors of Uxal were like a giant department store with thirty-six levels from floor to bejeweled ceiling and the place felt more like a cavern or a cathedral than an actual palace built by Honest-to-Kami-sama Giants in the dim dark past

They found their room moments later and then Ranma strode into a luxurious apartment that was so much bigger than what you would find in Japan in even the high rent districts. He locked the door behind them then walked through the large living area to seek out the bedroom, whereupon he hoisted Nabiki and unceremoniously dumped her chest-first upon the bed, where she bounced for a couple of moments.

"There we go," he said with exaggerated nonchalance, "Here at last. Boy, I'm famished. I wonder if there's anything good to eat around here? Oh well, I suppose I should unpack first."

He reached down and undid the straps on the ball-gag, then pulled it loose from Nabiki's mouth, at which point his wife spat a bit then growled, "You are enjoying this way too much, Mister."

"Who, me?" Ranma feigned innocence, "Perish forbid! But it was your idea that we pose ourselves off as a couple on their Honeymoon so as not to set off any alarming red flags, right? Well, what could be a lower profile than this for a visit to Uxal?"

"Me and my big mouth," Nabiki muttered into the clean smelling bed sheets, "So…what's next on the agenda…Husband? You were planning to untie me at some point…weren't you?"

"Eventually," Ranma mused, "But hey, what's your hurry? The Multiverse isn't going anywhere at the moment. And besides, we still have to nail down those coordinates you read off about where Ranko is likely to be in a bit."

"My calculations are just a rough estimation, Ranma," Nabiki revealed, "I've no way of being certain who winds up on the other end of the remote section of Uxal that our sensors placed her as having arrived at. All we can be certain of is that the Yggdrasil network sent her and those other girls here for some grander purpose besides picking up yet another talented progeny."

"Hey, I'll take your roughest guess any day over an outright formal revelation from the Heavens," Ranma said loyally, "So, basically, Ranko's here to have a good time, and so should we while we're here.

Nabiki could only move her head just a fraction of a turn as she moved her eyes to glance in his direction, "Just what do you have in mind, Ranma?"

"Well, for starters," Ranma leaned forward and gave his wife an affectionate swat on the rump that caused her to involuntarily yelp, "How about calling me Master while we're here? After all, I do have you on a legal bought-and-paid-for Slave Contract, and it does have unlimited options."

"Only because I was fool enough to agree to it the last time we were here," Nabiki said with a frown, "And I did not fully understand what Uxalians meant by 'unlimited options.'"

"How is that again?" Ranma cupped an ear, "Are you telling me that the all-knowing and all-wise Lore Master Nabiki could actually sign her name to a Nine-and-a-half-week contract on ANYTHING without thoroughly investigating all of the legal, ethical and moral implications that are involved? What, are you saying it was just a temporary lapse in judgement that you gave yourself over to me to do with in any way that I wanted, including the use of spare Clone Bodies so that my forty-something wife could slip into a designer body that was created specifically to fit your own stated objectives?"

"Well…" Nabiki grudgingly said, "I'll admit that I was…intrigued at the possibilities that Uxalian Technology affords to a person in the ability to turn back the hands of time and correct…certain minor genetic anomalies…like any residual trace of the potential for Cancer that I might have inherited from my mother…"

"Uh-huh," Ranma said, "And after our last visit you suddenly had the ability to conceive our youngest daughter to go with the son you gave me the last time. Not that I'm objecting, of course, and I suppose it didn't break you up too much to dispose of your original body the way you insisted on having me do?"

"Not in the least," Nabiki replied, "That body had served me well for over forty years, but it was starting to give me problems. This new body has advantages my old one never had, and my powers are stronger than they ever were, even in my youth. I feel confident that I could go another forty-plus years in this body and not have to worry about things like Botox and Collagen implants, or back problems, or hormone therapy, or prematurely aging…"

"That ain't what I meant and you know it, Nabiki," Ranma said in a graven tone, this time completely serious without even a trace of his former banter.

Nabiki was silent for a moment before she glanced up at him and said, "I didn't hear you voicing any complaint about it the last time."

"Hey, what was I supposed to say when you make an offer like that to me?" Ranma replied, "Sure, I went along with it and had a great time…but mainly that's because you seemed to be enjoying yourself too much for me to have objections. And what husband is gonna say no when his wife literally offers him her head on a wall-mount? I'd be lying if I didn't say that I had a good time doing it, and you were the one who wanted it done, so I wasn't going to be a dope and refuse you."

"And I suppose it didn't give you the slightest bit of pleasure when I asked you to do me from the rear while I stretched my neck out and had you drop my head into that basket?" she asked coyly, "And when you later saw me stretched out upon that serving tray with an open invitation from me to dig in and enjoy me to your fill?" Nabiki mused without even a hint of accusation in her voice.

"What do you expect me to say about that?" Ranma asked, "That you were delicious? The best meal I'd ever tasted? That these Uxalians are such great chefs that they could probably have even made the Tomboy taste less toxic?"

He paused, belatedly realizing how that last bit sounded, and then hastily said, "I mean…"

"Don't apologize," Nabiki said, "In a way I'm sorry we did not know about Uxal in those days. Their technology could probably have cured Akane of the affliction that was slowly eating away her mind and driving her to insanity. Of course what my sex-adverse sister would have made of this place in other respects…"

"She'd have beaten the crap out of me on general principles," Ranma said, and then he patted Nabiki again on her upturned rump, which caused her to sober and look straight ahead, clearly wanting to know what he was going to do next.

To her considerable surprise she felt the metal rods invading her privates begin to move as Ranma worked the catch and said, "Now…how do you get these things off again? Ryonami made it look so easy. Guess that comes from her spending time here with Gosunkuji on their last big break. Figures she'd be the one to bind you up this tightly…"

Nabiki felt the metal balls in her vulva and rectum begin to move and gasped, "What are you…?"

"Can't really imagine Gos-kun walking around here swaggering in a leather harness," Ranma continued as he finally undid the catch then gently pulled the metal hooks out of Nabiki's private area, which caused his wife to sigh with involuntary relief, "I mean, can you actually picture a thing like that?"

"Not easily, no," Nabiki sighed, only to see the metal item thus removed being presented to her, complete with moistened juices on the bulbous end.

"You sure this thing wasn't hurting you any?" Ranma asked, "I mean…when I saw it I thought, 'Wow, those Uxalians!' But it didn't cause you any pain or physical damage or…?"

"Oh no," Nabiki said with some relief, "Ryo-chan assured me that she'd worn that on her last visit without any ill effects, and she seemed a little too eager to talk me into wearing it. And desspite how it looked most of the strain of my weight was taken up on my legs by the harness…though every time you moved those things made me feel like I was being double-humped, which ordinarily I wouldn't find objectionable, but…" she tried to shrug and found it was impossible in her present condition, "Being forced to experience orgasm in public like that is…pretty darned humiliating."

"You don't say?" Ranma moved his hand to pat his wife's butt, causing her eyes to once again go round with questioning speculation, "Seems I can remember several occasions in the past when I had some pretty humiliating experiences of my own, both in guy and in girl form. So, I can relate."

"Ah…" Nabiki was suddenly very nervous, "We're not going to be going over ancient past history while we're here, right?"

"Hey, you know what they say about Uxal," Ranma slowly moved around behind her, this time patting her on the other ass-cheek, "The Truth Will Out in Uxal."

"Ah…is that what they say?" Nabiki wished like hell that she could move her eyes around to see what he was up to, but then she felt his hand sliding down into the now-exposed crack between her butt-cheeks, and her eyes went very round indeed.

"Yeah, and it was Ryonami who said that she had learned a lot about you the last time the both of you were here together," Ranma mused, "Funny I don't remember you telling me anything about that…"

"Er…must have slipped my mind," Nabiki gulped.

"Yeah, that must be it," he said while running a finger up and down her moistening slit.

"Ah…Ranma-kun…" Nabiki said nervously, "You're not…upset about it…are you?"

"Me, upset?" Ranma replied, "That my wife, whom I've known for over twenty years, three of them as my wife, is carrying on a part-time affair with her best friend and sometime side-kick, like Gabrielle to her Xena? Why on earth would I be upset about that? And besides…it's like these Uxalians also keep saying. You don't get mad with a loved one…you get EVEN."

Nabiki felt the press of something round and sponge-like at the gateway to her treasure house and gulped, "We are supposed to be on assignment, you know…"

"Oh, lighten up, Wife," Ranma said as he pushed up against her yielding vagina, "This is a paid vacation to a holiday resort, and nobody's going to object to us staying in character, especially you, Right?"

Nabiki gasped a bit as she felt him begin to enter her, and her body yielded easily in her heightened state of arousal and excitement, so that he had no trouble at all penetrating her all the way. Though, at the last instant, he halted his progress and began to pull out of her, at which she gasped, "Wait…"

"Wait for what?" He asked as he paused mid-way to fully withdrawing.

"Don't pull out," she begged, "At least not yet…"

"You see?" Ranma said as he began to move forward again, and this time he pressed in until his ball sack pressed up against her unfolding labia lips, "That wasn't so hard. And from the way you kept squirming the whole time I had a feeling this was what you really wanted all along."

"You know me too well, Husband," Nabiki groaned softly, but with pleasure, "Sometimes that can be really super annoying…"

He pulled out part way then thrust in again, and she gasped as he filled her all the way, "Says a girl who likes to keep secrets and who lies as easily as she breathes. Not that I mind a bit of mystery with you, Nabiki…it's part of your charm and all of that. But…just remember…" he thrust again and she gasped, "I am the guy you said 'I do' to."

"Yes," she said with complete sincerity as he pulled back part way, then thrust in once again, causing her to blurt out, "And it wasn't a mistake either! You are my husband, the man I wanted to marry!"

"So how about relaxing and letting me be your husband for a change?" he asked as he began to build up a gentle rhythm, pulling in and out as Nabiki lay face-first upon the bed with her ass cheeks parted all the way and her breasts pressed against her thighs as she grunted in nominal helplessness, still bound up like a package and helpless to reciprocate.

"Hey…", she grunted, "Feel free…to indulge. Not like…I can say no...to you…even minus…the bindings."

"Full unlimited options, remember?" Ranma mused, "Besides, this is the first real vacation we've taken in quite a while, and getting paid to do this is a plus. But normally I'd have to bind you up like a present to get you drop being on duty all of the time, even when we're supposedly relaxing."

"What do you mean?" Nabiki blinked, "I know how to relax and have fun…"

"Oh really?" Ranma asked while keeping up the pressure down below, "You know how you always ride me about punishing myself for what happened in our old lives? Well, you do it even worse than I ever did."

"I do not…!" Nabiki grunted, feeling as though she were on the edge and about to experience a genuine full climax.

"Hey, I'm the guy who can't tell a convincing lie to save my life, remember?" Ranma reminded, "I might be able to fool idiots like Kuno, and Kami knows I've lied to myself often enough. But this is a place where you can't tell a lie without facing the consequences, Nabiki…and we both know that your problem is, deep down, you're a regular workaholic."

"Says you," Nabiki grunted, hoping to provoke her man into giving her a full and complete "punishment" session.

"I miss the you who was a self-centered Narcissist with tendencies towards self-indulgent hedonism," Ranma mused while keeping up on the pressure, "No moral pretentious, no struggling with your conscience, and no guilt feelings about it either. You know, the you before you saw your sister slide off the deep end and take the life of the only person whom you really ever cared about besides yourself."

"What…do you…mean?" Nabiki felt certain she was about to cum, and welcomed the sensation as a relief to all the things that Ranma was describing, the guilt and agony that had built up in her over the course of the latter half of her lifetime.

"I mean Kasumi," Ranma said, and halted just shy of bringing her over the edge into sweet surrender.

Nabiki's eyes went as round as though she had just experienced Satori, and the revelation of that was as powerful as an orgasm with the Kundalini effect that came in Tantricism when one pulled short of total satiation.

"You loved your big sister more than life itself," Ranma revealed, "You liked Akane but Kasumi was like a second mother to you. And seeing Akane put a sword into Kasumi's heart was more than you could take at the moment it happened. I mean, nothing bad ever happened around Kasumi. In a way that was even worse for you than when she next stabbed Ukyo in an attempt to get at me, the guy she really meant to kill."

"I…" Nabiki found herself unable to turn away as she confronted that moment once again in her mind, as though she were once more the helpless witness (and not-so-innocent bystander) who had seen her family fall apart before her eyes.

"We're both the only survivors of that whole sorry incident," Ranma said, "And we've both carried the guilt of that with us all of these years. Don't you think it's time we let it go and forgave ourselves for everything that happened?"

"Let it go?" Nabiki asked quietly, still feeling Ranma's full, stiff and erect manhood buried deep inside her, and wanting to get him to move it once again, though she instead confronted the issue directly while asking, "How can I? How can you? That was the moment that defined us…"

"Yeah, and it shocked us both into a realization of what a big mess we'd created over the years," Ranma said, "So it set us on the path that brings us to this point in the here and now. Only I want to enjoy this time with you without those shadows of the past hovering over us. I don't want no angry Tomboys yelling at me and calling me a pervert because I'm doing this with her sister, and I certainly don't want you to be hearing Kasumi's voice in your head telling you that this is improper behavior for a wife with her husband. I just want you…and I want you to enjoy being with me. Is that so wrong?"

Nabiki felt a tear well up in her eye as she said, "No…no, Ranma-kun. It isn't."

"Last time we were here you put your head down with your neck locked into a guillotine and ordered me to make you climax before having it be lopped off into a basket," Ranma said, "Granted that was kinky and weird and oddly satisfying in a lot of ways, but the Old Nabiki I knew wouldn't have been that quick to surrender herself for a chopping. Even knowing you'd wake up in a freshly made body that you'd ordered up in advance with all kinds of special improvements, that had to mean to me that you were trying even then to put the old you in the past and atone for the guilt that you were feeling."

"I'll admit that, before coming to this place, the idea would never have crossed my mind," Nabiki said quietly, "I suppose the problem with Uxal is that it makes it far too easy to get away with things like that."

"You hearing me complain?" Ranma asked, "I got a new and improved version of you and a nice ornament to hang on a wall and a good home-cooked meal in the bargain. But I'm the one who still carries the weight of guilt over everything else…"

"Tell you what, Ranma-kun," Nabiki said, "Next time, before we leave, I'll take your head and mount it on a wall, and enjoy a good meal on beef-cakes. Maybe then we'll have symmetry."

"Hey, it works both ways around here," Ranma said, "But don't try and change the subject."

"Gladly," Nabiki said, "But would you mind moving that Beef Stick of yours again? I kind of feel like I'm being kept on the edge here."

"Sure thing," Ranma said, only to Nabiki's considerable surprise he pulled out of her loins all of the way, and then pressed the head up to her other opening, at which point Nabiki's eyes nearly doubled in circumference.

"Hey, wait a minute…!" she started to protest.

"What?" Ranma asked, "You said unlimited options, didn't you?"

"But you're too big," Nabiki protested, "I'm tight and need lubrication down there…and besides, this is supposed to be about pleasure."

"You think I'm not having fun?" Ranma asked, "When was the last time you let me have this much control in our relationship? Usually you're the one who calls the shots and tells me what to do in the bed-chamber.""

"I do not!" Nabiki protested, then paused as she sensed his expression and asked hesitantly, "Am I really that bossy?"

"Says the girl who is an out and-out-control freak," Ranma rolled his eyes, "Remember what I was just saying about you being such a workaholic? You punish yourself for surviving when both of your sisters are gone, and for marrying me, which you and me put off doing for most of seventeen years out of some misguided respect for my first wife, the one who went crazy."

"It's not just that, Ranma-kun," Nabiki looked straight ahead, "I was there watching things deteriorate on a daily business and I did nothing. Nothing other than help Ukyo get in touch with that counseling group on Spousal Abuse that you were attending the last few months before things happened. I was trying to cover up for the fact that Akane was going steadily crazy. In a way I was in denial about the severity of her condition. But more than that, I was doing research into the facts of her condition and was on the verge of a full diagnosis when everything fell apart…and, looking back, I realize what I should have known all along if I had only been halfway honest."

"Go on," Ranma said without pulling away from his position, poised to make like a battering ram at her rear point of entry.

Nabiki sighed, "The Fang Hsioh Gao memory-altering technique that Shampoo once used on Akane. We thought Akane had been cured of the effects of her condition, but what we didn't understand was that the act of forcing her memories to resurface caused traumatic lesions in the pathways of her brain. Tiny at first but growing over time as a kind of neural embolism that was lurking just below the surface. With the crazy lifestyle you both were living, and Akane's constant bouts of wild temper growing more and more erratic over time, the slow progressive degeneration of her thought patterns was giving her that hair-trigger temper, and coupled with her already existent predilection to violence, it was only a matter of time before the strain took its toll and she completely suffered the mental collapse that caused her Hyde personality to swallow up the Jeckle that you married."

"Ah…pretend that I only got about half of that," Ranma urged, "What you mean to say is that Shampoo did a number on Akane, and we only figured it out over time because we saw the results…or, in my case, felt them."

"I was studying everything that I could find on the subject when Akane's breakdown finally happened," Nabiki revealed, "Research back then was still in its relative infancy, but I've since gathered a lot of information that's helped me frame a rather damning picture that, in retrospect, we all should have seen happening. Akane needed therapy desperately to get control over her violent urges, and at the very least I should have been feeding her Valium or other anti-psychotropic drugs to help her get her mood swings under control. Of course, ideally, I should have consulted with Cologne, but by that point she had moved back to China and was having nothing to do with us…"

"On account of Shampoo committing suicide," Ranma said quietly, "Hanging herself from the rafters of the Nekohantan."

"Rather than be forced to return home to marry Mousse," Nabiki said sadly, "Which I suppose, in her eyes, was the lesser of two evils."

"It should never have happened," Ranma said with a return of the grim fatalism that had marred his life for many years after the events in question, "She was my wife and I never respected her, never took serious the fact that, in her eyes, I was always her husband. All because my stupid dad…no. I'm done with blaming him for my mistakes. It's just...nobody ever took the time to really explain things to me, and I had no idea what a crappy position I was putting Shampoo in because I wanted my independence."

"You can't be blamed for not understanding," Nabiki said, "None of us was acting in a manner that exactly distinguishes us as moral paragons. Me less than anyone else but maybe Kodachi."

"Now who's trying to take all the blame on her shoulders," Ranma said, "Kind of late iin the game to play the martyr, don't you think?"

Nabiki sighed, "All right then. Put it in me. I deserve no less than that. And I suppose it's a better alternative to some of the other things you could stick down there…"

"What, you think I was thinking of that at a time like this?" Ranma grinned.

"Why not?" Nabiki asked reasonably, "A Pole ride is a Pole Ride. And, like you said, I owe you nothing less than a good time with full, unlimited options…Master."

He grinned and said, "Master…I could get used to the sound of that around you. But you raised a valid point. It's not fair for me to ride your ass without first smoothing the ride with some proper lubricant. Tell me what kind you'd like…Olive oil or Palmento?"

Her eyebrows arched, "You really are intent on taking this seriously."

"Hey, you're the one who's laying there on the bed looking saucy and good enough to eat," Ranma leered when a sound disturbed their private moment, more like a chime, and coming from the front entrance.

Ranma did not have to think about it as he reached down and depressed a hidden catch switch on the harness that was binding his wife and suddenly the bindings snapped open. It was a standard practice with most Uxalian "Play" equipment, and their equivalent of a "Safe Word," as Nabiki suddenly found herself released but for a minute or two was too numb from the return of full sensations to her limbs to do much of anything about it.

Ranma, on the other hand, recovered his loin strap and hastily slipped it on while saying, "Wait here, I'll go see who it is," to Nabiki.

"Oh sure," she groaned as she rolled onto her back and stretched out, feeling sensations return to the rest of her body, "No problem…"

Ranma approached the front doorway, dressed in nothing but his scant loin cloth but still quite dangerous for all of that, then said, "May I help you?"

"Inspector Saotome?" he heard a female voice ask from a a sound-transmitting Mirror Pad set beside the entrance, "Sorry to barge in on you like this, but I am Inspector Chow Mein, Uxalian Virtue?"

"Virtue?" Ranma repeated, reckoning that as a word that was not heard very often in Uxal.

"Please, no jokes, Saotome-san," another female voice replied, "My name is Lieutenantt Lo Mein. May we talk with you and your wife a few moments. We assure you that it is urgent Palace business."

"Urgent palace business?" Ranma asked as he undid the bolts and locks to the door then swung it open, finding himself confronted by a very attractive pair of obviously Chinese-related beauties who-while hardly considered formally dressed by any standards-were showing a bit less of the flesh than was common with most Uxalian females.

Admitting the pair seemed appropriate enough, but still he was wary as they stepped into the apartment that he shared with Nabiki, thinking to himself that-brotherhood of the Badge or no-it was always a mistake to admit an officer of the law without a warrant.

Still he could not resist the old standard Uxalian gag that he had heard mentioned so often, "Might as well cum inside…beats cumming on the outside."

"Droll," one of the two women sniffed, being of modest height and build but for her standard well-endowed chest-size, wearing only something like a belt with a G-string loin cloth attached to cover her privates, a very thin tank-top that concealed almost nothing adorning her chest with a belt strap around one shoulder connecting to a folding crossbow.

"Ignore my partner's curt appraisal, Saotome-san," the one he took to be Lo Mein said in a tone that was all business, "We are here as representatives of our government, but also on behalf of the Uxalian Time Commission, which would ordinarily be conducting this interview, seeing as your Time Patrol has standard business relations."

"I kind of thought this wasn't a social visit," Ranma said, "So what's cooking?"

"No one we know at the moment," Chow Mein replied, "But we understand that you and Administrator Saotome, your wife, are conducting an investigation that has brought you to the fair Temporal shores of our lovely Palace."

"What makes you say that?" Ranma asked cautiously, "We're celebrating our Third Honeymoon, and Uxal seemed like the best place to really get in touch with your loved ones."

"Please, Saotome-san," Lo Mein said simply, "You think Lo and I have never used that cover on a stakeout? Of course getting paid to spend time together is an advantage, but your reputation for professionalism inclines us to believe that you are on a serious investigation."

"And what if we are?" Ranma asked, "Just speaking strictly off the record?"

"In that case we definitely have a common interest," Chow Mein replied, "Uxal is a Temporal way station for many unusual events, and not everything that comes through the Screaming Wall gets intercepted by Customs."

"Oh really?" Ranma heard Nabiki say from the doorway to the adjoining bedroom and started to turn around…only to halt in place as he saw his wife standing there, naked as before save for the addition of some very interesting accessories.

Namely Gold chains, manacles, fetters and a golden collar that was locked in place around her neck. There were clip-on rings pinching both of her nipples and a light gold chain linking the two together She was posed in a sultry manner as she inclined against one of the door frames, looking like a refugee from a romance bondage novel about an Arabian Harem. And the sight of her like that alone made him regret his choosing to restrain his manhood with the loincloth.

"Administrator Saotome," Lo Mein said, "You do us honor."

"So what exactly is the Time Commission requesting of us?" Nabiki said as she moved away from the door and began to walk with slinky, hip-grinding leg motions, her ornamental golden chains tinkling slightly with every movement, "I don't believe that I posted a formal request of your government's involvement in any investigation."

"Do us some credit, please," said Lo Mein, "We are aware that there is activity on the Temporal Grid with a section of the Earth Plane recently having gone into temporal flux, with a corresponding reading signifying an unauthorized transfer to one of the Outer provinces far to the north of the Queen's Country. That is one of our frontier colony regions and we have no direct jurisdiction over what goes on in that territory, but obviously anything that involves outsiders transferring here is of great interest."

"Especially when it brings into our company the infamous Shiva-Ranma, the Destroyer and his Baga-Sita," Chow Mein added, "The equally notorious Loremistress Nabiki."

"Am I that famous?" Nabiki asked.

"You mean Notorious," Ranma corrected, only to adopt an innocent smile when she glared in his direction.

"We're somewhat Notorious ourselves in certain quarters," said Lo Mein, "Though by no means as well known as yourselves. We do seem to have built up over the years something of a…ahem…reputation."

"They call us the Mein Event," Chow Mein smiled, "Since my sister and me…well…our parents were Uxalians, so what else would you expect?"

"Mein Event?" Ranma asked with raised eyebrows, "That's catchy. What? I'm just being honest?"

Nabiki glared and said, "That kind of honesty can get you in trouble around here, Sport. Or are you forgetting that Pleasure Games in Uxal work both ways?"

"That is true," Lo Mein noted, "Uxal is, technically speaking, a Matriarchal society…but Men here do get to enjoy certain indulgences allowed no where else in creation."

"Especially when their wives sign Unlimited Options contracts with their husbands," Chow Mein added with a smile, "Usually this is only done when a wife really and truly trusts a husband not to be too abusive with the broad latitude this affords with their bodies."

"Oh, I'm not worried," said Nabiki looking across at her man, "I doubt that there is much of anything that Ranma-kun can do to me that won't in some way meet with my tacit approval. Right, Husband?"

"Ah…sure," Ranma gulped, "No problem."

"Well, that is your business," Lo Mein replied, "But we wanted to inform you that we are aware that a situation is developing in one of our outer provinces, and we are prepared to lend any and all necessary support to your endeavor."

"Otherwise we regret the necessary intrusion upon your honeymoon," Chow Mein smiled, "So we'll let you get back to your business but check in from time to time when we have news to share that you might find of interest."

"In the meantime, don't do anything that my sister and I wouldn't do on an assignment," Lo Mein said as she and her partner headed for the door, "Whatever it is in the name of our beloved Queen that might happen to be."

They stepped out into the hallway as the door closed behind them, then the two sisters glanced at each other and Lo Mein asked, "What do you think? Nine or ten inches?"

"Definitely ten," Chow Mein replied, "And nearly two inches in diameter…aver six around. Definitely a very lucky woman."

"And she knows it too," Lo Mein said with the barest of smiles, "That fellow is in for a very interesting evening."

"And fine dining in the morning," Chow Mein chuckled as the two Virtue Cops continued on their way, leaving the happy couple to their own devices (and several more devices stored away in the closet areas for appropriate usage).

When they had left, and Ranma had sealed the door shut behind them, he turned and said, "Guess our cover's blown, Nabiki. I told you we should have checked in using an alias."

"As if the Uxalians would be fooled by any cover story that I might construct," Nabiki replied, "The Mein Event. Why am I somehow reminded of a couple of girls we know named Kei and Yuri?"

"Can't imagine," Ranma replied, "Guess there are Trouble Shooters in every timeline charged with doing what we do. But what I mean is…do we carry on the assignment or go to plan 'B'?"

She gave him a curious look, "Plan 'B,' Ranma-kun?"

"Hey, don't you always have a 'Plan B' whenever Plan A goes a-cropper?" Ranma asked, "They know our identities, which means that Queen Rashas knows about them too."

"I doubt that the Queen will be much interested with interfering in a matter involving the Temporal Patrol Agency," Nabiki said as she slyly approached her husband, "Which she is trying to stay on the good side of after a few unfortunate incidents best left off the record. And besides…I'm sure she's forgiven you for that minor misunderstanding you had a while back."

"Minor misunderstanding?" Ranma repeated tightly, slightly wincing as he felt her grip tighten, "She threatened to take my head when next we met…both of them."

Nabiki came right up to him, smiling all the while, and then suddenly her hand went down and cupped him in the groin area, causing Ranma to start in alarm.

"Too bad for her," she said, "It's mine, and I happen to own it. But in terms of ownership, there is something that I have promised to give to you, Ranma-kun…without reservation."

Her hand snapped the loin cloth away and tossed it to the side, then she sank down to her knees and lowered her head, saying, "I offer myself to you, Husband. Do with me as you please, for I am your property completely and without reservation."

"Oh…really?" Ranma said, then coughed a bit to clear his throat so that he could say it again with more conviction, "Oh…really?"

"What are your orders, Master?" she asked, then before he could think of any she raised her lips and with both hands took his dangling member and brought it up to her face as she leaned forward, "I'll help you to think of something if you like?"

There was one thing that Ranma knew about Nabiki for as long as he had been aware of her existence, and that was her penchant for putting things into her mouth as she hardly ever seemed to be without something to snack upon. Which, in this case, happened to be him.

Not that he was objecting of course as he tried to act cool and nonchalant, saying, "Oh, sure…be my…whoooah…!?" he said as he felt her lips encircle him and he glanced down, feeling his manhood stiffen as a part of him vanished into her mouth momentarily, and then pulled away again, only to push him further and further inside until he went well past the limits of her tonsils.

He leaned back against the door and groaned, a total captive of his nominal "slave," who knew how to play him so well that he was well beyond the point of resenting her manipulative nature. If anything that was a key part of what he liked the most about her.

"Oh…yeah…" he groaned softly, "That sure…helps a man…to think…"

"Just remember to use me, Master," she said between "sword swallowing gulps, "To use me as you will, and hold nothing back. I am here to please you. Do whatever you wish with me. I bar nothing from consideration."

"Nothing?" Ranma asked, "You mean…not even…?"

"Not even that," she smiled between mouth-thrusts, "After all, you are my husband. And I want you to keep your strength up. And you do need to eat."

"Oh…yeah…" he agreed, his feeble imagination boggling at all the possibilities that this presented. And what a good thing it was that they had reserved a few clones of his wife as spare back up just in case this sort of offer should come to the fore.

Not that he had expected it of Nabiki, but a man can always remain hopeful.

"Just as I said," Nabiki said between gulps, "There is nothing you can do her…that does not…meet with my approval…" and she cooed with a special hint of eager anticipation before taking him back into her mouth and holding him there so long that one might have well accused her of playing the "Man Flute" for an orchestra for the chorus of sounds her husband made over the course of the next few very intensive minutes…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Concert Performances of Man-Flute Harmonics: shadowmane

Sorry this side-story ran overtime…just imagine, an entire chapter of a Ranma fanfic that contains nothing but one long sex-scene with Ranma and Nabiki? What are the Odds? Anyway, stay tuned next time when we get back to the regular cast and their travails in, "Catfish Fever," or, "The Catcher on the Rye Bread!"

Be There!

X

_._,_._


	63. Chapter 63

Tsundere63

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Ranma-chan broke water, or rather as "Ranko" she broke to the surface, having fallen into some sort of underground pool located under the restaurant. It was about three meters deep to judge by the time it took for her feet to hit the bottom to the time she broke the surface. Something which only belatedly occurred to her because of all of Nabiki's intensive drills on geometry and mathematics as Ranma would otherwise not waste the time taking things like that into consideration.

She looked around and saw Akane and Shampoo also breaking surface and gulping for air. But Ranko immediately thought of the fourth party who should have there with the others.

"Where is she?" she asked of Shampoo directly, "Your cousin…Perfume?"

Shampoo looked staretled and then glanced around, then pointed and said, "There!"

Ranma turned and saw the face of the brown haired girl breaking the surface, only not voluntarily as she clearly was not conscious. Her body hovered limp in the water with her chest being the other thing that made contact with the surface. An ironic part of Ranko's mind felt like making a comment on that, but she stifled the impulse as it would have made her sound like a pervert to Akane. So instead she reached out and grabbed the girl by her collar and then dragged her to the edge of the pool, where it started to become more shallow. Ranma paused to heave the girl he was rescuing to keep her face above water, whereupon Akane and Shampoo climbed out and helped Ranma to lift the girl out of the water.

Once out Ranko climbed out herself and then said, "How is she? Is something wrong with her?"

"She seems okay," Akane said, looking at her Airen, "Shampoo?"

"Cousin only stun," Shampoo replied without looking up, "Perfume train hard, even harder than Shampoo under great grandmother."

"Does she need artificial resusa…whatever?" Ranko asked, only to wince as Akane slapped her on the arm, "What?"

"You're such a pervert, Ranma," Akane growled, "Looking for an excuse to kiss another pretty girl?"

"Get real," Ranko snorted, then thought a second and said, "Why don't you do it, Akane? You like kissing girls…"

"What?" Akane reacted, "You take that back!"

"Not unless you want to apologize to Shampoo," Ranko said slyly.

"Ah…" Akane suddenly realized the precarious place that she had just been verbally placed. And the fact that it was Ranma who put her there did not improve her mood even slightly.

"Is no need kiss Perfume, Airen," Shampoo's tone was a bit arched, "Cousin train well, no swallow water. Even unconscious she hold breath in. Is why she float so easily to surface."

"Oh?" Akane said in surprise and relief, then under her breath she murmured, "I guess those things really are flotation devices…"

"Glad you said that instead of me," Ranko remarked.

"Shut up, Ranma," Akane said, but this time with less heat.

Shampoo poked a finger at the side of her cousin and suddenly the other girl coughed and came back to life, then looked up and said, "Cousin?"

"You is okay, Perfume?" Shampoo asked.

The other girl sat upright and combed her wet bangs off of her forehead, "I live." She glanced around, "But lose axes."

"I'll go get them," Ranko said, startling Perfume, who noticed her for seemingly the first time, "Just promise me you won't try using them against us any more, okay?"

"You?" Perfume asked, looking from Ranko to Shampoo, "Is Outsider girl make Cousin Shampoo lose face in village…"

"Hey, don't take it out on Ranko," Akane said, remembering this time to use Ranma's alias, "She's the one who rescued you just now."

Perfume looked startled, then said, "Aiyaa…"

"Hey, don't get worked up about it," Ranko said as she stood up and looked at the pool, which was brightly illuminated from above with water being fed into the pool by twin fountains, one a golden dragon and the other a white tiger. Considering the depth already measured and the volume of water involved it might have seemed to most people that looking for a pair of axes was like the proverbial act of searching for a needle in a haystack.

But Ranko saw a gleam of metal under the water, took a deep breath and then dove into the pool with no further hesitation.

"What she do?" Perfume asked, looking at the purple haired girl at her side, "Cousin?"

"Just wait," Shampoo tersely replied as the seconds ticked away into minutes, and then two minutes elapsed, at which point Ranko eventually resurfaced.

"Here they are!" she waved the axes in the air, then pulled herself up and set them down momentarily, then straightened up and held out the axes to the astonished Perfume, who stood there looking at them as if wondering if she should take them.

"Just do as Ranma say, Cousin," Shampoo said helpfully, and after a moment Perfume did just that, taking them back and then making them disappear up her sleeves.

But then she frowned and took a step forward, and poked Ranko in the chest with her index finger, staring at the way the cloth of the silk shirt moved before looking up and saying, "You woman? But why cousin call you Ranma?"

"Please stop doing that," Ranma urged, then sighed, "You want to know? I'll show you. Just give me a moment."

Ranko turned to the edge of the pool once again and knelt down. And then she held out both hands, staring at them for a moment before moving them rapidly, slowly generating a soft glow between them just before she thrust her hands into the water, then pulled them out again and splashing herself with the contents.

Almost instantly she doubled in size and her hair turned black as he straightened out again and then turned to regard Perfume and said, "Well? Now do you get it?"

Perfume's eyes boggled for a moment, and then she turned to Shampoo and said, "Jusenkyo?"

"You no know until now?" Shampoo asked.

"No," the brown haired Enforcer replied, frowning slightly, "Great-grandmother no tell me."

"Maybe she just forgot to get around to it," Akane said dryly, "Or maybe it's one of those need-to-know things."

"And she no think I need know?" Perfume replied, turning and saying, "If you boy who turn into girl, and you girl who defeat Cousin at games…"

"Yeah, we kind of got the drill on that," Ranma turned around and said, "Look, I'm sure you're doing whatever it is you need to do for the interests of your people, but Shampoo's okay with me not marrying her. And besides…I've already got enough fiancées as it is."

Perfume scowled then said, "You say Cousin is no good enough for you?"

"No, of course I ain't saying that," Ranma sniffed, "Shampoo's a great girl. She's like a sister to me…and not just 'cause Pop won't own up to it like he did with Ryoga."

"Or Shampoo Mom very mum on subject," Shampoo added.

"I'd do anything to defend Shampoo's honor," Ranma said, "Except marry her. And that's because she's already married to a girl she likes a lot. Akane here."

"Plus you've already got enough of my sisters pregnant as it is, Stud," Akane snorted, turning to Perfume, "Look, this is between Shampoo and me, but you're family too if you're her cousin. I love Shampoo…I mean…it took me a while to admit it, and she had to wear me down before I even warmed up to the idea about being with a girl that way…"

"Airen keep Shampoo on edge for whole month," Shampoo said with amusement, "Shampoo have lot of time to think why she want Airen and no want Ranma for her Airen. Ranma nice, very brave, handsome, good with bride. Much love by Shampoo sisters. You see four girl make dagger eye upstairs, Cousin? Them girl you talk with if you want Shampoo join with Ranma."

Perfume seemed to take all of that in and then said, "Four bride normal limit. Why Great-grandmother want force give one up for Cousin?"

"I dunno," Ranma said, "But she's crazy if she thinks I've going to give any of them up at this point. I mean…they're having my kids, and no way could I do that and call myself a Man."

Perfume blinked, "All four? You make all four with baby?"

"Is strange kind of record, yes," Shampoo said, "Ranma very fertile man. Maybe be careful, Cousin, or he get you with baby."

"No joke that," Perfume scowled, "Cousin no nice tease Perfume that way."

"But now you see why Great-grandmother want Shampoo make baby with Ranma," Shampoo said more seriously, "With number like that is like Great-grandmother have strong heir she always want."

Perfume's eyes registered surprise, "Is no wonder. She trick Shampoo, no tell Council. Is very bad."

"Cousin see what at stake here?" Shampoo asked softly, "So…is you with family or with Great-grandmother?"

"How you ask?" Perfume turned to look at her, "Great-grandmother is leader of Tribe."

"But you serve will of Council," Shampoo argued, "Is more important. Especially if Great-Grandmother no play by rule of Council."

"Oh really, Child," they heard a voice say from close nearby. And when they turned to look they saw Cologne perched upon her staff and sitting atop one of the rock faced ornamental stonework that framed the pool area, "And what if my actions serve the best interest of the Council? "

"Shampoo no fool, Great-Grandmother," the purple haired girl replied, "Learn from Mother what called self-serve analogy."

"Ah," Cologne replied, "Your mother. Her thinking has obviously been affected by Western Contamination. That or the fools at the University where she studied contaminated her with Non-Chinese thinking."

"So what's wrong with that?" Akane asked, "Do you think China is the only place that has all of the answers?"

"The very fact that you can ask that, Child," Cologne replied, "Is proof of how little you know about us. And whatever training my granddaughter has given you in the past two months can hardly be expected to impart full knowledge of all that is ours to convey. It is not pride but honor and tradition that demands that we preserve our family's position on the council."

"You say that like you're trying to convince yourself that you mean it," Ranma said, "But I been around the world and seen enough card games to know when somebody is playing a hand."

"Oh, you think so, Son-in-law," Cologne said, "Well, let's just see what cards you're dealing here."

"Son-in-law?" Ranma scowled, "There's no way. I told you already that there's no way that Shampoo and me are gonna be an item."

"Then why not consider my other great-granddaughter?" Cologne inquired, "Less possibility of incest that way."

"What?" Perfume gasped, "Great-Grandmother?"

"Is no good alternative," Shampoo said, "Cousin no can have child. You know that."

"There are ways, child, of countering even the physical disability that your cousin has been afflicted with all of her life," said Cologne, "I have studied the possibility, and Perfume would be a good alternative should you prove unwilling to do what is needful."

"What?" Akane asked, "I don't understand. What do you mean her condition? What's wrong with her? She seems…more than all right."

"You no know, Outlander," Perfume said, " But Great-Grandmother know. Is reason why Perfume no be chosen as heir over Shampoo-cousin."

"Huh?" Ranma looked at the brown haired girl, "You've got a problem? You mean…like when Akane grabbed you…?"

Perfume turned around and glared at him, "You think you figure out Perfume? You think Perfume weak girl no respect?"

"Hey!" Ranma raised his hands, "I'm not your enemy! Don't get angry with me."

Perfume looked at the man with confusion, but Shampoo said, "Perfume no weak girl. She very strong. But one weakness…she no can turn off pain. She see, hear, taste, touch, smell, feel everything, but much more than normal person."

"Really?" Akane said, "That actually sounds kind of neat."

"But you can't turn it off, is that it?" Ranma said, "So when Akane grabbed you…"

"Oh my gosh," Akane did a one hundred and eighty degree turn in her attitude, "I'm so sorry…I never meant to hurt you, Perfume-san."

"Fascinating," Cologne said, "You act like this were a social gathering rather than a trial to determine your fitness to decide your own fates. I find it interesting that you sympathize with my Great-Granddaughter. But I wonder…would it be possible for you to come to love her?"

"I don't know," Ranma said, looking at Perfume, who stared back at him with a puzzled expression, "I don't really know her. But even if I could I ain't about to leave Kasumi, Ukyo, Nabiki or Kodachi."

"Your loyalty speaks well for you," Cologne smiled, "Which is why I am even more determined than ever to have you join our tribe. Observe."

She vaulted off of the stone work and landed in the middle of the pool, only to stab the wooden staff at its center, whereupon ir projected upright with the old woman poised on the other end, held aloft above its surface.

"How is she doing that?" Akane asked.

"Oh this?" Cologne replied, "A mere parlor trick, I assure you. But this I think you will find much more impressive."

She raised her old, withered hands dramatically and then proceeded to bring them down in a series of incredibly fast rapid motions that soon became a blur to the eye, From where they stood Ranma and the others could feel the wind whipping up and braced themselves from where they stood as the surface of the water began to undulate then swirl. And then all at once the water began to heat up as swirls of mist rose up in response to her motions. Soon the air warmed up with the pressure of steam and clouds of mists began to surround everything, obscuring their vision.

"Whoah!" Akane reacted, raising her arm as visibility in the room dropped rapidly, "Did you see that, Ranma?"

"See it?" Ranma replied, "I felt it! She was using the Chestnut fist in combination with her Ki to heat up the water! What incredible levels of force that Old Ghoul must have in that dry bag of a body."

"My, aren't you the sweet talker," they heard Cologne's voice coming out of the mist, "I discovered this bath shortly after taking over the property. I use this method to heat up the water because it would cost a fortune to heat it the conventional way."

"Great-Grandmother?" Shampoo looked warily around, hearing the voice emanating from differing place all around them.

"Is calm, Cousin," the warrior named Perfume said, "No let rattle you. Room have strange acoustics, but Great-grandmother bounce voice off walls to confuse. But Perfume no confuse…" she pointed directly in front of them, "There you is, Great-Grandmother."

"So, you're helping them, Child," Cologne said in a calculating voice, "This should make things more interesting. With your hyper senses you could easily pierce through most of my illusions. However…"

All at once it appeared as though they were being confronted by strange apparitions, and Ranma saw, as did his companions, a Monkey with a staff, a Pig holding a Sword and a Dragon manifest before their eyes.

"What is this?" Akane asked, "A 'Journey to the West' rip-off?"

"I don't know," Ranma replied, then suddenly moved and kicked upward even as the monkey leaped to attack with his staff, which Ranma caught perfectly and kicked out of his grasp, "But some of it's for real!"

The monkey promptly leaped at Ranma to bite him, only to be caught by its tail as Shampoo stepped forward and swung the beast around to hear it go sailing into the pool with a satisfying cry of outrage.

Akane dodged the pig with the sword, only to find that her counter-attack met only empty air, to which she cried, "Hey, the Pig is an illusion!"

Ranma started to turn around and saw the dragon rearing up and called out a warning, leaping to Akane's defense as he raised his hands in an effort to block the rush of fiery breath that hurtled towards them.

Only it never made contact because Perfume was suddenly standing in the way, and the flames that enveloped her never even touched her skin as she calmly turned around and said, "Is no real. Youthink Great-grandmother bring real dragon with her all way from China?"

"Unfortunately, Customs is rather particular about such things," Cologne said as she surfaced once again, "How very interesting. You all rush to each others defense. And yet you don't even consider the possibility that maybe you should both marry Shampoo and thus make everybody happy."

"Everybody but us you mean," Ranma said, "And there's no way I'm getting stuck with Akane. Her sisters are more than enough for me, and Shampoo's the one who wants her, not me."

"Hey," Akane glared, "What do you mean getting stuck with me? No way am I getting stuck with you, Ranma! Nabiki, Kasumi and Ukyo may think you're a prize, but for your information…"

"Yeah?" Ranma asked, "Let's have it, Tomboy."

Akane glared, "You're rude, obnoxious, conceited and you have the manners of a pig! You fight with your Dad over dinner and say things without taking the time to think about it, and no way am I stoking your already inflated male ego!"

"That's rich coming from a girl who hates boys but insists she ain't a lesbian," Ranma snorted, "Not that I've got any problem with that myself…except for that one time you walked in on me in the bath…"

"That was an accident!" Akane protested, "I didn't know you were in there, or that Kodachi hadn't turned the sign around when she surprised you and Kasumi."

"I wasn't talking about that time," Ranma said, "I meant the other day when you saw my female half naked, and don't try and tell me you weren't checking me out!"

"I was just surprised is all!" Akane insisted, "I mean, who knew you had such a big bust on such a tiny little body. Shampoo is much better proportioned."

"Don't go comparing me to her," Ranma insisted, "Just 'cause she's bouncy and exotic and can't be pried off of you with a crow bar, and you love her so much you won't say no to her on anything…"

"And what's wrong with that?" Akane asked, "You jealous?"

"Jealous?" Ranma sputtered, "No way! Shampoo may be a looker, but I've got the four best hot rocking bodies in all of Japan coming onto me. No offense to you, Perfume, 'cause you've obviously got it going on for somebody."

"Aiyaa?" Perfume asked as she and Shampoo kept looking from Ranma to Akane and back again as if they were spectators watching a tennis match.

"So you admit you love having four girls at your beck and call!" Akane accused, "None of this, 'O' woe is me, I've been forced into a quadruple engagement against my will' crap! As if anybody were forcing you to get them each with child."

"Hey, that just happened," Ranma protested, "It wasn't like I was trying to put a bun in their ovens. I barely even knew what sex was before Kodachi started schooling Kasumi and me with private home lessons."

"So why are you always complaining about it?" Akane asked.

"I'm not complaining!" Ranma said, then paused as if only just hearing his own words, "I'm not complaining. I've got it pretty good. Man…I never realized it before, but I really am a lucky guy. Well…maybe I did realize it, but I was just too exhausted trying to keep everybody happy all of the time…"

"Well, then you should understand how I feel," Akane said, "I'm a lucky girl because Shampoo came into my world. And maybe she's a handful at times and she can wear me out in bed, I never want to have anybody think that I regret a minute of that. Especially since Kuryu-chan came into our lives."

"Yeah, you guys really do look like a great couple," Ranma said, pausing before adding, "I wonder if the girls and me will look like that when we have all our babies delivered, special order. I can't help thinking of what it's gonna be like having to push all of those strollers…"

"What are you talking about?" Akane asked, "You'll be a great husband and an even better father. Well, certainly better than your dad was, but that's not saying a lot."

"Yeah, set the bar a little higher why don'tcha?" Ranma asked, and the two of them chuckled together, only to notice the looks that they were receiving from the sidelines.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo murmured softly, then exchanged glances with Perfume, who asked, "They like this all time, Cousin?"

"Long as Shampoo know," the purple haired girl shrugged, "One minute they like enemy, next is almost like brother and sister."

"ook," said the slightly damp monkey, who had at some point climbed out of the pool to towel itself down while listening to these humans.

"Frankly you sound almost like a married couple yourselves," Cologne noted owlishly.

"Get real," Akane chuckled, "Ranma's my brother-in-law to be, and that's it. He's the Head Student of our dojo, and Comb-san's right hand. Other than that I've no interest in him at all, let alone as a husband."

"But still you need a husband, Child," Cologne pointed out.

"Says who?" Akane reacted, "Maybe I'll be the husband and Shampoo will be my wife. Ever think of it that way?"

"So, are you proposing to take on the Jusenkyo curse of Nanniichuan?" Cologne asked, "To satisfy our traditions?"

"No way," Akane said firmly, "I am the way I am, and that's how I prefer to be. And who says I need to do anything more than I already have to satisfy your Amazon traditions?"

"It is good that you feel this way," Cologne said softly, "Jusenkyo curses are no light thing, as my Granddaughter can well attest. And in the long history of our laws it is considered taboo to deliberately adopt the curse of Man-water on anything but a temporary basis, and only strictly for the purpose of having one woman impregnate another."

"Man-Curse carry special weight," said Perfume, "Long ago in tribe history there once a group of Amazons who deliberately curse selves in order gain Man traits. But doing so mean woman no have baby herself, and so tribe outlaw practice."

"Outlaw?" Ranma asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Curses are perverse things, Son-in-law," Cologne replied, "In the long history of Jusenkyo there are less than maybe a half a dozen cases where a victim obtained a permanent cure for the curse itself, at least by our reckoning."

"What?" Ranma staggered backwards a half step, "No way!"

"The curse is not just an alteration of your body with the application of hot and cold water, Boy," Cologne replied, "It winds itself down to the basic fiber of your soul. It may even be possible to transfer the curse to your offspring…though this quality is largely muted by the influence of the mother. Your body and your mind are actually interwoven with the pattern of the woman who originally drowned in the Spring sixteen hundred years ago. An Amazon warrior, as it so happens…very tragic story. But apparently she blends in so well with your fundamental nature that the two of you are as one being. Indeed, in some way she might even have been a distant ancestor…or a reincarnation."

"That's very interesting, Grandma," Ranma said as he noticed that the streams of mist were slowly lightening, "I obviously don't know nothing about it, and whenever I am that girl I still feel like I'm me. Though…come to think of it…there are times when I kind of wonder. Like…when I get real emotional, sometimes I…ah…well…"

"Cry like a girl?" Akane suggested helpfully.

"Shut up," Ranma growled, "Anyway…just as soon as I find a way to separate from her we're done. So don't go telling me it can't be done, because I was born a guy and I intend to live my life as a guy!"

"Even though girl-type Ranko sometime come in handy?" Shampoo asked suggestively, "Like when Kasumi and other Airen like switch hit?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Akane stroked her chin, "Girls are better at sex than boys and can certainly last a lot longer…not that I'd know about such things since I'm taking that largely on advice from Comb-Sensei."

"Indeed," Cologne said, "Which is why some Amazons prefer the company of other women, much like Perfume here."

"Great-grandmother," Perfume said, her cheeks flushing crimson as she glanced away and said, "Is not always true. Can like men…but no want make baby with them."

"You mean because it would involve a lot of pain and…oh…" Ranma blinked, then coughed and glanced away, "Forget I said something. Definitely don't want to go there."

Perfume turned around and looked at him, "You no mind that Perfume is girl who have…problem?"

"Huh?" Ranma was surprised, "Why would I mind a thing like that? You're the one who has to live with it. Guess that would kind of make it hard to be with a guy and all…"

The brown haired girl turned her vivid blue eyes towards him and said, "Perfume no mind…if you part girl. Girl is…nice. No seem like curse in way."

"And perhaps that curse is partially the reason why you did get all of your girlfriends pregnant at one and the same time," Cologne mused idly.

"What?" Ranma rounded on her, "You're kidding!"

"The curses have a strange ability of speeding up metabolism with an additional healing factor that can make injuries disappear in half the time that is normal," Cologne remarked, "Comb has done valuable research on the subject of her own curse and believes that they might have life-extending properties since she does appear rather young for her age. And even in our family with our history of longevity such a thing is quite remarkable."

"I'm following you," Ranma said cautiously, "When you look at it like that they hardly really seem like curses."

"Yes, but to return to my original point," Cologne said, "We Amazons often used the Cursed Springs as both training ground and as a means of toughening or punishing our warriors when they transgress. I fought with Comb and knocked her into the spring that bears the name Maoniichuan. But if, say, Shampoo here were to fall into Nanniichuan and she became permanently cursed with the stigma of becoming a man when wet then tribal law would force me to have to execute her on the spot."

"What?" Shampoo herself blinked at this, "Aiyaa…"

"Kill her?" Akane asked, "Why is that?"

"For the reason that I already mentioned," Cologne replied "Curses stick with you and somehow weave into the pattern of one's destiny, your very Karma. No matter how hard you try and avoid it cold water will somehow find you and you will be turned into your cursed form at least several times in a week, on average. And the longer you manage to avoid triggering the curse the more the pressure builds until water will practically chase after you. Is this not so, Son-in-law?"

"Ah…kind of," Ranma winced.

"So if an Amazon gains the curse and turns into a man at regular intervals," Cologne concluded, "Then no matter what steps she takes, sooner or later her body will undergo the transformation. And if a pregnant woman is carrying a child but turns into a man…a male body lacking the ability to sustain an embryo…"

"Spontaneous abortion," Akane said with faint dismay, "She'd miscarry on a regular basis."

"Now do you see?" Cologne asked, "Amazons are all about our blood lines and maternity. Each of us carries the legacy of our ancestors, and at least one female member of every house is expected to carry on the line. So each pregnancy carries the weight of four thousand years of tribal ancestry with it, and lacking the ability to carry a child to the full three trimesters means denying that bloodline of its inheritance. That is why the law was passed demanding death for an Amazon who deliberately seeks out Jusenkyo, to discourage our warriors from seeking to gain the male curse and the power it bestows on females. Of course Outsiders are not bound by this obligation, and if an outsider already had a curse and married an Amazon…that would be acceptable within the letter and spirit of the law…Daughter-in-law."

"No way," Akane said, "Even if there are advantages, I'd still prefer to stay a girl regardless."

"Which brings us back to our original problem," Cologne said simply, "You may not have any regard for our traditions but I am bound to the law as Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku. And even if I were willing to relax my stance on those issues pertaining to the welfare of my family I have rival voices on the Council who will perceive any leniency on my part as a sign of weakness. Personally I have no grudge with any of you. In fact I find your presence…surprisingly refreshing."

"Wait," Ranma said, "If we're gong back to that again, mind answering the question you didn't finish before…about why my curse might have something to do with my girlfriends all getting pregnant?"

"Regeneration, my dear boy," Cologne replied, "When you turn back into a man your body jump starts and renews itself…and that includes any Testosterone that you may have on supply to offer up to a lady who is receptive. Since all four of your women apparently are very fertile young ladies it hardly seems surprising that one or two of them got pregnant on the first time out with you. Though I admit four at once is something new for the records."

"Oh," Ranma said, "Ah…I kind of figured it was something like that…"

"Which is why you should consider either one or both of my great-granddaughters as their potential sperm donor," Cologne continued.

"Say what?" Ranma blinked.

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo and Perfume said in unified chorus.

"If either one of them became pregnant with your seed then our family line would have a guarantee of continuance," Cologne explained, "It does not require that you actually marry them so long as I present one of them as pregnant before the council. Otherwise…our family's place in the tribal structure will be imperiled."

"Ah…say what?" Ranma said, "You want me to what?"

"That's ridiculous!" Akane protested, "You want Ranma to get either my wife or her cousin pregnant? That's absurd!"

"Or you," Cologne pointed out, "Either way would be acceptable and appease the interests of the Council in this matter."

"Hey!" Ranma spoke up, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Don't we?" another voice replied, and suddenly Ranma stiffened, slowly turning around to see the eyes of his four fiancées glaring at him from a distance of only a few meters away.

"How did you get in here?" asked Cologne in surprise.

"Oh please, Grandmother," Comb stepped forward, "You think I don't remember where the secret entrance to this underground sauna is located? This is the same place you used twenty years ago. And even if I were a Hibiki I'd be able to find you just by the sound of your gloating."

"Right," Atsuko said, then blinked, "Hey, what was that about me again?"

"Never mind all of that," Kasumi stepped forward, "Ranma-kun, I certainly hope that you are not seriously considering this idea. I know you mean well, but it does seem…highly inappropriate."

"Just so," Kodachi noted, "Even if you could help Akane and Shampoo out in the manner that the Matriarch suggests, it would nonetheless seem an inappropriate employment of a vital resource in which we, as your wives, naturally have a proprietary interest."

"What she said," Ukyo agreed, "Besides, Akane and Shampoo don't want or need your help in having a baby. And besides, being told you have to do that when it ain't something you choose for yourselves…it just don't seem right."

"And as business ventures go," Nabiki said, "You've staked your lot with us, and it seems like a bad investment to overextend yourself, regardless of the nature of the business."

"All of you are here?" Cologne said in surprise, "This is most unusual. Of course you know that, by placing yourself in one place you make it easier for me to conduct negotiations in a manner that is leveraged to my advantage."

With that the old woman vaulted on her staff once again, and once more hurled herself into the center of the pool, where once again she seemed to hover with her staff poking the surface of the water. And once again she stood poised with hands outstretched as she summoned her Ki and prepared to unleash her newest ploy upon them.

But still Comb made one last effort at reason, "Grandmother! Enough of this! You won't accomplish anything by trying to force your will upon these young people!"

"Stay out of this, Child," Cologne replied as she lifted her hands and caused the water to rise up in a wave, "It is not your place to interfere."

"The hell it's not!" Comb swore, "Shampoo is my daughter, Akane my daughter-in-law, and these others are my students! You have a problem with their decisions, take it up with me!"

"You had your chance, now stay out of this," Cologne seemed to swell and magnify in size before their eyes, "I won't warn you of this again."

"Same stubborn old woman that I remember," Atsuko sniffed, glancing at Comb, "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you in talking her down from this."

The water continued to rise as it formed a solid wall that rose ten feet over the level of the pool and Akane said, "Oboy…she looks angry."

"No angry," Shampoo said, "You no wish see Great-grandmother when she angry."

"She test us," Perfume said, turning to Ranma, "She test you. See what Boy do when she throw water at Airen."

"Airen?" Ranma said, glancing to the side as he saw the four girls positioned beside him, and then he frowned and said, "All right then. Let's see how she likes my score!"

As the water was gathered into the wall that Cologne was building the level naturally was lowered at the shallow end near to the edge, and Ranma now vaulted down onto this relatively dry spot to position himself just below where the Matriarch was holding the wall by force of Ki and will.

"You want to see what I can do, Grandma?" Ranma asked, "Fine! Then here it goes! KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

His hands became a blur and Ranma began to channel force through his body as he kicked up a wind, rotating from the hip as he sent punches flowing in a circular direction.

Cologne studied the younger man's motions and wondered what he was up to. But then she felt the flow of his Ki carve into the wall of water as Ranma's punches created a circular vortex that cut straight through the center. All at once her control over the wall was disrupted as the force-wave that Ranma created released her grip over the water.

Of course the weight of that water, held back by force of will, was suddenly released and came crashing down towards him. But before it could touch him a wind kicked up and picked Ranma off of his feet as he felt the familiar rush of an upward draft that he reflexively bent into and rode as it lifted him upward and out of the line of danger.

"CATCH, SUGAR!" he heard Ukyo cry, and without needing to look behind himself he sensed that she had thrown her Baker's peel at a lateral angle. He felt its approach and set his feet down just in time to catch its surface under his heels as he used its momentum to propel him to the opposite side of the bathing area.

Ranma skidded over the surface of the waves as the peel lost momentum, and at the very end he flipped around, grabbed the peel by its handle and tumbled over onto the stone brassier of the far wall. He then stood poised with Baker's Peel in hand saying, "Heads up, Granny! Let me show you what I'm really made of!"

"Remarkable," Cologne said as she stood poised just beneath the Tiger statue, "You broke through my Wall of Water using a combination of Ki attacks and air pressure projected by the Chestnut Fist. What else have you learned to do under my Granddaughter's tutorage?"

"Just watch," Ranma replied, then dove headfirst back into the warm, churning water of the pool and swam to the very center and sought out the bottom of the pool, whereupon he paused, holding Ukyo's spatula in hand as he held his breath and concentrated.

Very slowly he began to turn, gathering speed and power as he drew his Ki into himself and began to spin around, at first using his legs to propel him but then after using his Ki to propel him into a spinning motion. In his mind he opened a vortex of raw power, and that allowed him to create a whirlwind from within the column of water as air poured down into the gulf, giving him life-giving oxygen as he shifted to the next phase of his attack strategy.

Cologne gaped with rounded eyes as she saw the spiraling vortex rise up into a spiraling funnel that shot up to the ceiling and then arched down in her direction, forcing her to vault away from the statue and seek another stone aperture upon which to gain a purpose.

Ranma allowed his vortex to collapse and rose back to the surface as the water filled the void, and then he gasped and turned to see Ukyo, smiling as he raised her peel and said, "Catch!"

That was when Cologne chose to strike back, leaping and stabbing out with the staff as Ranma was caught momentarily with his guard down. But before the wooden stick could touch him a ribbon snagged out and arrested its motion, causing Cologne to gasp and say, "What?"

The next minute it was torn quite literally out of her hands ad Cologne fell into the water and the staff traveled the length of the room into the grip of Kodachi, who held it aloft like a triumphal banner.

Cologne resurfaced and sputtered, "Now that was rude of you, interfering like that."

"Why, I have no idea whatsoever that you could mean, Matriarch," Kodachi replied, "It seems to me that you were challenging all of us, and is it not a wife's duty to step forward in the defense of her man?"

"Kodachi speaks for all of us," Kasumi said as she held up her bokken, "Please desist in this, Honored Elder, as none of us intend you ill will."

"It's just that we kind of like the way we have things arranged," said Ukyo, "And we won't have anyone, not even you, messing with the program."

"I see," Cologne frowned, "Very interesting. So the five of you fight together as a unit."

"Well, isn't that what being a Warband is all about?" Nabiki asked, "So why don't we call off the fun and games and talk straight with one another? We could gain a lot more than we'd lose if you'd just agree to be reasonable and let us have our Ranma."

"It seems that you still don't have a grasp of the enormity of what is at stake here," Cologne replied, "I can't quit now, just when things are starting to get interesting. And besides, you still have yet to see what a true Elder of the Amazons can do, especially the Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku."

She moved a hand to touch the nearest of the stone embrasures and caused it to lift up, just before she sent it hurtling at Ranma and the others.

But Akane stepped forward and thrust out a hand, crying, "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" and shattered the heavy stone ornamented object into a million fragmented pieces.

"Bakusai Tenketsu?" Perfume glanced at Shampoo, "You teach?"

"No, Shampoo mother," the purple haired girl replied, "Airen is…very talented."

"Incredible," Cologne said as she stared across the room at Akane, "You Mastered such a difficult technique?"

"And in only one day," Akane smiled, "Just ask Sensei."

"It's true," Comb said a bit smugly, "The fastest that I know of on record."

"Impressive," Cologne said as she rose up out of the water as though standing on an invisible elevator, "Obviously Shampoo knew even better than I would have expected when she chose you for her Airen. And yet you still refuse to add this boy to your marriage?"

"Ah, give it a rest already," Ranma said as he was helped up out of the pool by Ukyo and Nabiki, "I ain't giving up my girls, and I ain't gonna mess around with Shampoo and Akane."

"There is still Perfume," Cologne pointed out.

"Would you knock it off already?" Ranma growled, when suddenly he found the girl in question standing in front of him, placing a hand over his chest while turning and facing the Elder who was her nominal leader.

"Wait, Great-Grandmother," she urged, "Let Perfume talk!"

"Oh?" the Matriarch asked as she rose up out of the water on an invisible column tht seemed to project under her, "You have something to say, Child? Let's hear it."

Perfume turned and looked directly at Ranma, "Great-Grandmother very proud, very stubborn, have much pride. You no see what she do to man who defy her."

"Yeah?" Ranma asked, "Well, so far I've seen her opening moves and I ain't impressed."

"Cocky boy," Cologne said, sounding more amused than irritated.

"You be much impressed if Great-Grandmother fight serious." Perfume said, then turned and looked at the girl standing just behind Ranma's shoulder, "You Woman name Tendo Kasumi?"

"Why, yes," Kasumi replied from somewhere near Ranma's right shoulder, "How did you know that?"

"You look like Devil Hunter of village," Perfume said, taking her hand away from Ranma and then putting palm to fist and bowing her head before looking up and saying, "You one to speak with. You is First Wife, yes?"

"Kasumi-chan is the senior wife of our clan," Kodachi said, hovering protectively by the side of Kasumi, "She speaks for all of us…most of the time. At least you show her proper respect."

"Perfume wish ask favor of First Wife Kasumi," the Enforcer replied, "You marry bond very strong. Perfume watch you fight together. Much respect you strong feelings for Airen. Perfume no want come between wife and husband. But Great-grandmother right that Saotome Ranma owe favor to village."

"Hey, what gives with you?" Ukyo asked, "Ranma had no idea what would happen when he challenged Shampoo. It's not fair that you use those laws to try and trap him into marrying your cousin."

"This is Japan, not China," Nabiki insisted, "You may feel strong about your cultural ancestry, but there's no way those rules can be binding in our country."

"Perfume speak to First Wife," the brown haired girl said, "No to Third and Fourth. Is question ask that only she answer."

"What would you ask of me?" Kasumi inquired, sensing the sincerity of this blue-eyed girl's intentions.

"Perfume offer self in place of Shampoo Cousin," the Chinese girl replied, "In situation that clan owe favor to other clan, is possible bind family with baby if girl from one clan give self to other clan."

"But I thought Amazons only allowed four women to join a man in marriage," Kasumi pointed out.

"No as wife," Perfume clarified, "As concubine. One year service. Perfume do as ask. Ask only for baby, if Great-Grandmother keep promise and help Perfume deliver."

"Say what?" both Ukyo and Nabiki said in chorus.

"Very interesting," Cologne remarked, "And very unexpected. You invoke a very obscure and rarely used clause in our laws. There are not many, even among the Amazons, who are even aware of that rule's very existence."

"Perfume study law," the brown haired girl replied, "Is best way to Enforce Law."

"Hey, what?" Ranma said, "You're offering to do what for a year?"

Perfume glanced at him, and then she actually smiled, "Show man good time." She turned back to Kasumi, "Show womans too. One year, Perfume yours. At end of year Perfume ask only baby that she take back with her to China."

"That's ridiculous…" Akane said, only to feel the hand of Shampoo on her shoulder, smiling at her in a reassuring manner.

"A baby?" Kodachi asked, "From Ranma? Of all the impudent, presumptuous…"

She broke off in mid-sentence as Kasumi raised a hand, still looking at the other girl as she quietly asked, "This is a matter of personal honor to you? A way of saving face for your family and it's place upon your ruling Council?"

"Is so," Perfume replied, "But is also what Perfume want. Is this one's maybe only chance to know what it mean be woman and mother."

"Ah…" Ranma winced, "Just how much did you guys overhear anyway?"

"Almost the whole thing, Tiger," Nabiki replied, "But you will fill us in if there's something significant that might have been said near the beginning?"

"That fog was a lot thicker than I thought it was," Akane murmured.

"Got that right, Sugar," Nabiki said, "Especially the part where you called Ranma your brother."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo softly murmured, though in truth she was waiting to hear Kasumi's ruling as the importance of a First Wife in any family was equal to a Matriarch in the eyes of the family unit.

"I see," Kasumi said thoughtfully, turning her eyes towards Cologne and asking, "Matriarch. Would it be acceptable to you if you allow this girl to represent your family within our house, freeing Shampoo and Akane of any and all obligations that might compel you to go after them?"

"What are you saying?" Kodachi turned to Kasumi, "Darling, you cannot possibly accept…"

"Kodachi," Kasumi turned towards her, "You are Second Wife. Equal to my own good right hand. You were willing to compromise your own pride and dignity in order to be with me in a marriage that includes Ranma and my other sisters. Would you deny another the same right to do the honorable thing in sacrificing herself for the sake of what she believes to be right?"

"I…" Kodachi paused to think about that, only to feel the nudge of a hand at her leg as she turned to look down at the wizened old woman, who indicated with her eyes the staff that Kodachi yet held in her position. "Oh. Here you are, Elder."

"That is better, thank you," the Matriarch said as she accepted the staff then turned around and looked up at Kasumi, "You interest me, Tendo Kasumi. I sense no duplicity or evasion in your offer, only the sincerity that is in your eyes. Would you truly accept my great-granddaughter into your house as a servant Concubine for the span of a year and thus permit her to return to China with a child born by her and Saotome Ranma?"

"If it will satisfy everyone's sense of honor," Kasumi replied, "And it has the consent of Kodachi and my sisters. And Ranma."

"Huh?" Ranma said, "Hey, wait a minute…"

"I only ask because I want what is best for everyone, Ranma," Kasumi said, "And if this continues on someone is likely to get hurt. And besides…can you refuse an entreaty from Shampoo's cousin when it is made with as much sincerity as I see in her eyes?"

"Please?" Perfume asked, causing Ranma to turn around and stare into the blue eyes of the brown haired girl in question, "Is please to consider Perfume offer, husband to kinswoman."

Ranma read something deep in the expression of the Chinese girl and found himself unable to say no to her request, even though he fundamentally had deep reservations at the idea of including yet another woman to his gene pool. Especially as he had sense enough to realize that there were things involved in this issue that he presently lacked the experience to fully appreciate.

"Very interesting," Cologne turned to Perfume and said, "You surprise me with the intelligence of your reasoning, Child. More than ever I regret that your condition of Hypersensitivity invalidates you as legitimate heir. But if you do this then you will have proven yourself an Amazon, and the child you carry will be the promise of our line for the future."

"Perfume only serve our people," Perfume said, "And prove is woman of Amazon."

"Cousin Perfume," Shampoo said, her voice touched with emotion.

"Is all right, Shampoo," the brown haired girl smiled at her, "Is best way Perfume held you and Airen. This way everybody happy."

"That remains to be seen," Kodachi grumbled, but nonetheless bowed her head at a glance from Kasumi.

"But…wait a minute," Nabiki spoke up, "If she has a rare inheritable condition…"

"Yes, we…we Amazons have some experience in dealing with recessive genetic traits," Cologne replied, "And likely those traits will be balanced out by the strong genes of Saotome Ranma. If arrested at an early age I believe I may now know of special Shiatsu techniques that will mitigate my great-granddaughter's condition…at least temporarily in her case so that the act of bearing a child will not do lasting harm to her. This has been a most illuminating encounter, and I find myself more than ever intrigued with the young people of this generation, who show a promise that exceeds even that of your parents."

"Glad to hear you recognize that, Grandmother," Comb said softly, "And now maybe you realize why I chose to remain in Japan to train these young people rather than return to China."

"Yes, and I would say you have done adequately in that regard as their Sensei," Cologne turned around, "However, that does not entirely mitigate the fact that you assumed this responsibility without consultation with me or the Council. Indeed, your actions have largely shown a defiance that is most unbecoming for a member of our household and an Amazon, even one who has surrendered her Warrior Status for the profession of a Healer."

"Whatever you may think of my decisions, Elder," Comb said, "They were undertaken in the belief that my actions serve the greater good of both the Amazons, our Family and the houses of Saotome and Tendo."

"We will have words on that topic at another time," Cologne replied, turning around, "But for now I believe we have done enough to work ourselves into quite an appetite. And I have paying guests upstairs who will be wondering at the delay in serving up their food…and your father and sisters can hardly be expected to bear all of the strain upon themselves, Shampoo."

"Father and sisters is in restaurant?" Shampoo asked.

"Perfume," Cologne turned and glanced over her shoulder, "If you wish to serve as a concubine for a year then I will support you utterly. But that does not release you completely from your obligation to wait on tables, and our customers would be disappointed if they did not witness more of the entertainment value that you add to their dining experience."

"Yes, Great-Grandmother," Perfume saluted and bowed her head, "Perfume understand."

"The rest of you may dine free of charge for the evening," Cologne said simply, "As honored guests and…distant family members of our household."

"So, you want us to just forget everything that happened?" Ranma asked, "Let bygones be bygones and pretend this fight was just a misunderstanding?"

"Fight?" Cologne sounded amused, "My dear boy, we have not even yet begun to properly spar. You impressed me with your resourcefulness and have proven to me that you have potential far beyond what little you can know. So consider me now to be your senior Trainer and future sparring partner. The battles that you and I shall engage with yet to come will put this minor tiff to shame in the coming decade."

"The coming…what?" Ranma asked, but the old woman hobbled on and headed for a hidden stairwell that took her beyond their sight within the space of the next second.

"Better to let her go while she seems to be in such a good mood, Ranma," Kasumi replied, "I think, for now, that we ought to consider this a win and not press the issue further than we already have."

"Good thinking on that, Itoshi," Comb replied, "It's sound reasoning skills like that which make you my best student. Second only to yourself, of course, Ranma-kun."

"But…" Ukyo turned uncomfortably and found Perfume standing near to her smiling at both herself and Nabiki, "What do we do about…?"

"You need suggestion?" Perfume asked, "Perfume have many idea."

"Yeah," Nabiki said with the narrowing of her own eyes, "I'll just bet you have…"

Kodachi looked directly at Kasumi and said, "You know that I would never question your wisdom, Darling. But are you certain that this is for the best?"

"Perhaps it is only the best that we can home for in the present, Kodachi-chan," Kasumi replied, "I am not entirely…comfortable with the idea of sharing Ranma yet again," she studied Perfume and saw the girl wink at her, which for some peculiar reason caused Kasumi to blush and said, "Oh my…"

"Shampoo know she owe Perfume debt," the purple haired Amazon said directly to her brown haired counterpart, "We no see each other last time on good note, but now…Shampoo know Perfume is…"

"Perfume no do it only for you, Cousin," Perfume reached out and clasped arms with the purple haired girl, "But Perfume happy if it help you and Shampoo Airen."

"I don't know what to say," Akane remarked, "But…are you really sure you're okay with this?"

"Perfume no know if is right answer to problem," the Enforcer said as she turned her blue eyes in Ranma's direction, "And no think it work if man no good. But Ranma is no ordinary man. Perfume see that, think maybe she trust him."

"Ah…" Ranma said with an uncomfortable wince, looking from the Amazon to the four other women who were turning glances in his direction.

"Good luck surviving the next year, Kid," Atsuko remarked, "Something tells me you're gonna need all the luck you can get."

"Gee, thanks, Teach," Ranma sighed, turning the looks being showered on him, "What do you want me to say? I feel honored…or like I maybe got shafted in some deal that I barely got a say in?"

"I think we can do with that for now," Nabiki said, turning to Ukyo and asking, "So, whose up for a free bowl of Ramen on the house? I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Ukyo replied, "Kami knows where you put it all."

"Hey, can't live all the time on Okonomiyaki, right?" Nabiki smirked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ukyo scowled as the group headed for the stairwell with Perfume leading the way and only pausing at the base of the stairs to sniff the air, then shrug and continue onward, dismissing the odd scent that she had just picked up as likely brought about by the presence of the Monkey.

Off in a corner nearest to the vent that linked the underground pool area to a long dormant sewer system a pair of yellow eyes gleamed brightly, and a feline smile was formed as an unseen figure mused at what she was beholding and thinking to herself, (Interesting…such possibilities here…) but nonetheless filed that thought away for later reference…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Calvin and Hobbs References: shadowmane

Just as things begin to settle down a new crisis breaks loose in Nerima, and Ranko has to cope with problems like the Birds and the Bees with a certain Witchy Woman in, "Tiger in the Tank," or, "To Have, Hold, Spindle and Mutilate."

Be there!

X


	64. Chapter 64

Tsundere64

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Gah…thanks, guys!" Shinobu said as she was pulled clear of the plant out of whose belly she had just been withdrawn , "That was, without a doubt, the single most disgusting thing I've ever had to go through…"

"Or you almost went through it," said Onama as she and Indra finished extricating the slick-bodied and naked Shinobu from her unanticipated encounter with a part of the native Uxalian wildlife.

"I told you guys to be careful," Cheshire chided, "Uxal isn't just a place where dirty jokes get played upon the wildlife. The wildlife itself is one big dirty joke to be played on the unwary."

"But who imagined that plant life would be so carnivorous that it would ensnare a person with mobile appendages and draw them into its cavernous maw for slow and easy digestion?" Indra asked with a note of curiosity and awe at the very concept.

"They don't have man-eating plants where you come from?" Bonbori asked, "I can only imagine what you would make of the Shikima realm."

"Man-eating?" Shinobu said as she looked at the goop that was covering her body, "But I'm a girl!"

"Finer distinctions like that obviously do not matter for a lot," said Onama as she eyed the plant that they had forced to disgorge the blonde haired ninja, "I admit to finding this place and its curious environment an interesting yet intimidating experience. And the sooner we can vacate these premises the better it will be for my peace of mind."

"Mine too, if you can believe that," Cheshire said as she glanced warily around, "Being here is a little too much like being back home. And, let me tell you, we have more than our share of plant and animal life that are the products of deranged scientists with too much time on their hands and way too much imagination."

"Speaking of making our timely exit of these premises," Bonbori looked around, "Are Ranko-chan and Valka still indulging some recreational down-time of their own? Or dare I even to ask the question?"

"They seem to be taking a breather," Indra smiled, glancing off to a private area of the grove before adding, "I see no reason for disturbing them at the present, unless circumstances should change and take a turn for the stranger that what we have already witnessed."

"Now there's a comforting notion," said Shinobu, who accepted a towel that Bonbori offered her and began wiping herself down, "At this rate one of us, if not everybody, is going to wind up in some kind of stomach situation."

"Very likely," Cheshire noted, "Especially if there are Rakshasa demons anywhere on the prowl Or Ghouls. Or any other kind of locals."

"Cherrie place," Onama said, "What doesn't kill you wants to eat you, and when they eat you it's only a temporary convenience."

"Just like home," Cheshire said, "Let's hope that Master and the Witch finish their business soon so that we can get out of here with our hides intact. I can only imagine what price mine would fetch on the open market."

"What do you mean by that?" Indra asked.

"I have…some unique properties that come with my fur," Cheshire replied, "Look, I'll show you."

She concentrated a moment and then suddenly she seemed to fade out from view, all save for a slight shimmer of an outline.

"Whoah," Shinobu said, "Is that some kind of Juitsu?"

The purple and blue humanoid cat came back to herself and said, "No, it's camouflage. I bend light around my body and it looks like I've gone invisible. I've got a chameleon-like ability to blend in with my surroundings. Only it takes a lot of effort to make it work and it's no good in a fight. I don't show it off much because some folks think they can use it for their own ends…"

"Use it?" Onama asked, then said, "Oh…I see…"

"So do I," Bonbori noted, "And by that I assume you mean not with you in it?"

"You got it," Cheshire noted.

"EW," Shinobu winced, "I can see why you wouldn't show that talent off with that kind of disincentive."

"Now you really know why I'd like to be out of here as soon as Master's pendant can transport us out of here. Otherwise the only way we leave is through the stomachs of whoever can catch us out here in the open…"

Some distance away Valka lay beside a masculine Ranko saying softly, "So all of your life you have been able to turn into a man, but you prefer to be a girl and view that as your true self?"

"More or less," Ranko-kun replied, "Master Happy said that I wasn't so much born with my curse as it lay dormant within me. He said the curse was struggling to burst out of me form the moment I was born into the world. So one day, way too young for me to remember, he took me to China and doused me in the man-water because he said my curse would be active, otherwise it would have welled up inside of me and cause me problems when I grew older."

"How do you know this was inside you?" Valka asked, "It might have been something that your grandfather inflicted upon you…"

"Not Gramps," Ranko replied, "He hates men and loves only girls. He told me often enough that if he could have he would have trapped my dad in female form permanently. He says he always regretted not doing that because it would have spared my dad a lot of grief on account of his marriage to my mom. He said cursing me to be a man part of the time was something he hated doing but felt he had to since I was the last living representative of my parent's legacy, the hope for the Saotome and Tendo line to continue through me."

"And through anyone you would happen to choose to be your life mate," Valka noted while running a hand over his masculine chest.

Ranko smiled, "Small likelihood that I'm going to be having a kid myself,, switching back and forth from girl to guy bodies all the time. So, yeah…I'd have to continue my line through a girlfriend. Maybe that's partly the reason why I prefer girls over guys as lovers…that and the fact that it feels a bit weird asking a guy to accept me with my curse and everything. Well…I like girls like you a lot because it just feels better all over."

"I am flattered that you find me so attractive," Valka noted, "But I cannot help but wonder…how many have you known before me?"

"Ah…well…" Ranko moved his hand, which was patting the sultry girl on her well-rounded fanny as she lay nestled up in the crook of his shoulder, his arm around her, holding her to him securely, "It's not like I keep a count on stuff like that. I mean…sure there are other girls I've known, and one of them has a curse exactly like me, and she likes to do the guy thing with me being the girl. Her name's Silver, and she's a cocky, hot little piece of-OW! Hey, what was that for?"

"So experienced in making love to other women," Valka said as she gripped his right pectoral, "And yet you do not pick on why a woman might find resentment at being compared to another woman of your acquaintance?"

"Heh…yeah…ah…I guess I do see that," Ranko winced, and she let go of her painful pinching, "So…why ask if you didn't really want to know the answer?"

"Whimsy, I suppose," Valka moved her lithe body up to his and he felt the press of her bosom as she rolled over to face him, her body pressing him down into the matting, "You are my first…and to date my only lover. I did not give myself to you in a casual fling as these matters are very serious for my kind, and I do not take the physical act of lovemaking as lightly as you do."

"Lightly?" Ranko looked up into the eyes of the dark haired beauty who straddled him with her altogether desirable body, "I've never been anything less than serious with any girl I've made love to in the past. And I wasn't comparing you to Silver. Besides, she has a girlfriend who means a lot more to her than I do, and I haven't visited her in months. I've been too busy helping out my adopted Mom and Dad, who are close parallels of my real Dad and Aunt Nabiki, to settle down into a real relationship."

"But you do not mind connecting with other women who catch and hold your fancy?" Valka studied the man's face, seeing traces of the girl to whom she had been introduced early in that very eventful day, a girl she had made love to in-between the times when Ranko had alternated between male and female aspects.

"No, I don't mind it at all," Ranko answered, "But every girl I care that much about is special, just like you're special, Valka-chan. I don't want you to think of this as just another fling for me. You're nice…and different, and I knew from the minute we met that there was something about you that was going to make my day one for the books…"

She stopped him with a kiss, and for a moment Ranko-kun said nothing in words but let his mouth do all the talking, at the end of which it was Valka who said, "You are special to me as well. I believe I knew that all the while…but I fought against my emotions and deceived myself. I did not want to imagine how much I would care about you by the end of this day…because I know now that you cannot be confined to one place and time. And the thought of parting with you…is painful beyond imagination."

"Valka-chan," Ranko said as he looked up into the face that was hovering just a few inches above himself.

"You can go anywhere you want in space and time," Valka murmured, "Visit places that I cannot even begin to imagine. See sights so extraordinary that the mind would boggle and the eye would bug out, and surely when this is over we will part company and go our separate ways. And I will grieve to know that I cannot share your adventures as you journey on from here to wherever the fates will carry you."

"Ah…it doesn't have to mean good-bye permanent-like," Ranko noted, "When it's not sending me on weird adventures the pendant allows me to go where I want to be. I just have to think of it and imagine…and I'm there."

"But how much time can you devote to me exclusively?" Valka asked, "Knowing that there are people in need who cry out for a hero and find you to be their answer?"

"You make me sound like I was Superman or something," Ranko smiled, "Ah…I've met Superman, you know. And the rest of the Justice League. And the Titans. The Avengers, the Legion…oh, yeah…and the X-Men. But hey, everybody sooner or later meets the X-Men…"

"So many celebrities you know," Valka mused, "I suppose I should take pride and comfort in knowing, however briefly, that I was once numbered among them."

"Would you stop that, please?" Ranko asked.

"Stop what?" Valka inquired.

"Stop putting yourself down," Ranko chided, "You are hot stuff, Baby. A real four-star all bells alarm, and built like a brickhouse. You've got nothing to be ashamed about in relation to anyone, Girlfriend, and like I said before, I'm not comparing you to those other girls I've known because you're in a class all by yourself."

"How very flattering," Valka learned forward, "So…is our being together a part of the schemes of your pendant and this system you say employs us to fulfill its own devices?"

"Don't really know," Ranko smiled, "We could test it out by doing it again just to see if that gets a reaction."

"Tempting," Valka mused, glancing off to the side, "I wonder that the others have not sought to interrupt us all of this time. Are they, perhaps, still wrapped up in their own private personal pursuits?"

"Maybe," Ranko said, "But I doubt that's why they're avoiding interrupting us since it's not like we're in a hotel room with four walls to block out the show. More likely they're just giving us space to let us settle things between us."

"How very gracious and considerate they are being," Valka remarked, "I suppose that, were our paths exchanged, that I would burst in and disturb the privacy of another if I felt the need was urgent. And, after all, we are still in hostile territory, as you keep reminding me every few minutes."

"I'm just looking out for you is all, Honey," Ranko said, "In Uxal there are four things you need to be wary about: Predators, Hunters, Poachers and Rustlers, and in that order. Out here the wildlife is predatory, but there are also humans who hunt other humans, and Poachers who grab people up to sell them as sex-slaves for the market. But Rustlers are the worst by far, having no regard for the rules of the game that are played by the other three classes."

"There are rules to hunting other human beings?" Valka asked.

"Go figure," Ranko replied, "The first rule is never go after anyone or anything that can't do you any good by capture. You don't hunt kids who are underage, you don't target mothers and their offspring, you don't use unfair means of subdual that could render permanent damage or psychological trauma upon the victim, and you don't hunt people unless you intend to give them pleasure as compensation for their troubles."

"That sounds almost civilized," Valka mused, "In a totally perverse and completely illogical sense of the term."

"Yeah, well…not having fun is the only real crime you can commit in Uxal," Ranko-kun shrugged, "I know by any logic but their own that the Uxalian lifestyle is crazy, illogical, perverted and immoral…not to mention illegal just about any place else but Uxal. But here the wacky and perverted are the norm and people are more-or-less happy with the exchange of what we call conventional morality and what passes for moral behavior around here."

"You sound almost approving of their lifestyle," Valka noted.

"Not sure if 'approve' is quite the word I'd want to use," Ranko replied, "More like I accept them on their own standards and see the value of their ways from their perspective. And it does make a kind of sense in a way. After all, Uxalian have the potential to be young and beautiful forever. They've conquered all known diseases. Nobody goes hungry around here, and there's always an available food supply. And they get to have almost unlimited amounts of sex without guilt or regret, and even though they are often incestuous they have no recessive genetic traits that get passed on, so even close pairings between siblings and/or cousins won't result in kids with abnormal characteristics and the like."

"Depends on how you define the word abnormal," Valka scowled, "What about the eating of human flesh?"

"There you got me," Ranko replied, "But, like I said, it was the Demons who imported humans into Uxal so that they'd have an exploitable resource, and human meat is the major source of protean that the inhabitants consume. Just about everyone here is raised to think of themselves as 'Meat on the Hoof,' and yeah…the Blonde-eat-Blonde competition around here keeps things kind of honest in a weirdly perverted sense of the term. I mean, knowing that the person next to you might shortly be dining on your cooked carcass tends to generate a weird sort of trust among Uxalians of all their various races. In fact the worst insult you can give to an Uxalian is to imply that their meat is not worthy of consumption."

"You are jesting," Valka responded.

"Nope, serious again," Ranko replied, "To imply that you do not intend to capture a female of any of the races we might encounter with the purpose of having sex and eating them afterwards is taken as such a grave insult that the party you insult, and any of their immediate kin, are likely to want to have you put on their menu."

"That is a horrible concept," Valka said, "To entrap one into performing the very act that would damn your soul if you indulge, else you wind up in a clan feud?" She paused and thought a moment, "Have you ever engaged in this practice?"

"Ah…well…" Ranko winced, "I was trying to be polite…"

"I see," Valka's eyes narrowed sharply, "And would you consume my flesh were I to be offered up to you for a feast?"

Ranko swallowed thickly, "Where are we going with this? I mean…"

"Would you insult me by implying that I am any less desirable a feast than those upon whom you have feasted?" Valka murmured.

"Insult you?" Ranko grimaced, "Ah…Honey. What do you expect me to say? I mean…I think you're terrific, but if I answer yes you'll brand me a pervert, and if I say no you'll take that for an insult."

"I was merely attempting to understand the concept better," Valka smiled, "And now that I do I think I would be more angry were you to refuse me than to dine upon me. Not that either option suits my preferences. But tell me this…having partaken of the forbidden fruit of human meat…what does it taste like?"

"Ah…Pork?" Ranko smiled, "Tastes more like that than Chicken. But, then again, I really don't dine here very often, so…I'm going by old memories. And my first meal was the leftover meat saved from my old body…so…"

"Damned if you do," Valka said, "Damned if you deny it. But then again, I suppose in the eyes of some we are all damned just being in a place this perverted. Which reminds me…" she reached over to a nearby vine-like plant and pulled off a piece of its fruit, then held it up before Ranko and said, "What manner of fruit or vegetable is this?"

"On, that?" Ranko stared at the odd form of plant-based agricultural product, which solely and exclusively grew in the weird soil of Uxal. It consisted of two flexible protrudences at either end, and a very round core fruit in the center, which was why Ranko said, "Double Dong Tube Sausage. It's kind of like a soft potato-like melon with a flexible skin that's sort of like the surface of a grape. It's firm enough that people around here…girls mostly…like to use it as a…well…you can imagine what it's best used for."

"I can indeed," Valka smiled, then raised a hand and lifted a finger around which a swirl of mist congealed, and then formed into a ball of moisture, whish she heated up with a glance from her eyes until it was nearly steaming.

"Ah…honey, what…?" Ranko started to say when the ball fell on his face and suddenly triggered his curse once again, and there lay the female Ranko once more, gasping in surprise as the redhead said, "Valka-chan?"

"I have a desire to try this out," Valka mused, "Would you care to show me how it is used by the natives?"

Ranko smiled, "Sure thing. But…shouldn't we be getting back to the others. They may start to be worrying about us if we stay here too much longer."

"Let them get their own fruit," Valka replied, and by her tone there was no brooking her intentions of exploring the mysteries of sex with Ranko once again. One genie definitely let out of the bottle that had no intention of going back again, Ranko idly reflected.

She sat up and smiled ruefully, "What am I going to do with you, Witch girl?"

"I have a few suggestions on that," Valka replied with a leer, and with that the lesson on "Double Dong" usage commenced with definitely interest…

The way back up from the basement proved to lead through the kitchen of the restaurant, and there Ranma and the others found Hairbrush, Comb's husband, hard at work manning the stove, whipping up order after order of freshly boiled Ramen that his twin daughters, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, were eager to serve up to the paying customers inside the restaurant.

"Whoah," Akane remarked as they passed through the kitchen area, "That's your Dad at work, Sham-chan?"

"Shampoo father very good cook," Shampoo replied, "Have vast order skill, rival even Great-Grandmother."

"That makes sense," Atsuko remarked, "If they left the cooking to Comb here they'd need to serve out stomach pumps and-OW! Would you watch it with the elbows already?"

"My husband is the cook in the family," Comb affirmed, "Something Shampoo clearly inherited from his side of the family. Of course I'm the one who brews medications and does the Pharmacy work around our house."

"To each their own the skill at which they are gifted," Cologne said, turning to Akane, "Which reminds me, Daughter-in-law, you are said to have a War Master's talent for crafting deadly poisons and toxic weaponry from even the most common and ordinary of ingredients."

"Ah…yeah…" Akane winced, "Not voluntarily…but…"

"Like she said, Akane," Nabiki remarked, "Each to the skills that they are given." Not bothering to add that she had recently discovered skills of her own that were not compatible with ordinary cooking.

"Ramen is good for a light snack," said Ukyo with indifference in her voice, "But nothing beats the taste and texture of a nutritious okonomiyaki. And I hope you don't plan on competing with my shop because my Aunt and me are the best in the business."

"You mean your mother, don't you?" Kodachi helpfully reminded.

"Ah…right," Ukyo self-corrected, muttering under her breath, "Still feels weird when I call her Mom though…"

"But she is your mother, Ukyo-chan," Kasumi gently reminded, "And she has suffered much for the sin of denying you, her only child, the truth to which you were entitled."

"Perfume confused," the brown haired newest addition to their circle remarked, "Handsome girl with spatula engage to boy name Ranma, have baby on way. But short-hair girl with sneaky eyes cling to Spatula Girl like burnt rice cling to sauce pan. And Spatula Girl have mother who pretend be Aunt?"

"Welcome to my life, Sugar," Ukyo replied, "If it got any more complicated I'd sell the rights to a TV Soap Opera."

"And am I one of the plot complications in your story?" Nabiki asked slyly.

"The best part of it, actually," Ukyo hastily responded, showing how she could pivot on a dime and still manage to retain some shred of dignity to her name.

"You'll get used to things in a while," Ranma said, though being wise enough to avoid saying what next popped in his mind, (Like I'll ever get used to anything that goes on around this place…)

They entered the main restaurant and were hailed by Soun Tendo, who was sitting at a stretch of tables that had been linked together with the other members of their party. Among them being, of course, Ranma's mother, Nodoka, who smiled at her son and then took notice of the Waitress from before, who now stood beside him as though on an invisible leash, and began to draw some interesting speculative glances that she turned in Cologne's direction.

The old woman saw this mental flash but did not react to it, instead saying, "You will forgive me but I have an establishment to run. Feel free to eat hearty at my expense as the meal is complimentary this time around. Ah…and who is this I spy just entering my establishment?"

"Ah…hi everyone," said Ryoga, who was leaning slightly on the shoulder of his younger sister, "I kind of got lost…"

"Ryo-kun?" asked Atsuko, who took a step forward, "And Ryo-chan?"

"Hi, Mom!" the young girl named Ryomi waved, "Look who I ran into on the way here. Big Bro and we thought we'd stop in to grab a bite at this new place and…what are the rest of you guys all doing here?"

"We had an invitation," Peorth answered, "And for once I thought that I'd take a break from cooking…"

She would have said more but at that moment a body went hurtling past her and streaked right at Ryoga like a guided missile. The young man in question looked up just in time before he was glomped into the warm embrace of a passionate Kaori, who showed her gratitude at being reunited with her fiancé once again in the most ardent and unmistakable manner that one could make in a public establishment.

"Whoah," Ryomi said as she side-stepped the human dervish that was her future sister-in-law, "Easy to see she's glad to have you back, Big-Bro."

"Mpph?" was Ryoga's only coherent response as he held the enthusiastic Kaori in his arms with obvious delight at having her press her body in tight against the brown haired beauty.

"I see," Cologne remarked, "So these are the notorious descendants of Hibiki Razor. Most interesting…and I look forward to seeing what they both will amount to in the course of time."

"That's my business to settle, Grandmother," Comb remarked with a note of irritation, "And I resent your jumping in and presuming to take my place as their instructor just because you are my elder."

"Foolish child," Cologne turned around, "You may have learned much at my knee but I would hardly classify you as a Master Instructor. Besides, you gave up that right when you chose the Healing Arts over the Warrior Ways. And I am the senior War Master of our village…"

"But I'm the one who has fought to make this dojo a reality," Comb said, "You yourself said nothing surpasses experience as a teacher to refine one's mastery of the arts. And I think that I have earned the respect of my students. Is that not so, Ranma-kun, Kasumi-chan?"

"It is so, Comb-Sensei," Kasumi replied, "And I have learned a great many things from you…both in the use of the sword, and in the arts of being a Healer."

"No offense to you, Old Lady," Ranma said, "You may be tough and powerful, but one thing I do know from everyone I've ever learned from is that one Master, however powerful or skilled, does not interfere with the students of another. Comb-Sensei's been showing us the way of the Martial Artist, and she's been adapting things for us Japanese students who are more at home with Kempo than the Wu-Shu arts practiced by Shampoo and Perfume here. She's our Sensei, not you."

"Is that so?" Cologne seemed halfway between amused and annoyed as she regarded them, "Well, time will tell at that. But do not be so quick at dismissing what I have to offer, Boy. You may be the most promising young male student that I have yet to encounter, but that hardly gives you the leeway to presume to give a lecture to an Elder."

She hobbled away and Atsuko leaned in closer to Comb, murmuring, "You sure that was smart, pushing the old lady's buttons like that? Because I don't mind telling you she scares me in a way that's almost as bad as Momma."

"Smart? No," Comb replied, "But there are times when Grandmother's attitude really gets on my nerves. Be on your guard, Itoshi…she's set her mark on you and will likely test you both in the very near future."

"I'm not scared of her," Ranma said, "Let the Old Woman do her worst."

"But that may not be the best way of dealing with this situation, Ranma-kun," Kasumi cautioned, "I sense that she is trying to be reasonable, and there is no reason to treat her like an enemy."

"Hey she could have been a lot more difficult downstairs when she changed her tune and decided to make that deal with Perfume and Ranma," Akane pointed out, "I'm with Kasumi on this. Starting fights with a woman that dangerous may be good for your pride, Ranma, but it won't help you if she decides to force the issue."

"No take Great-grandmother lightly, Brother Ranma," Shampoo urged, "She no become Matriarch of village just by age."

"Three hundred year master of War Arts is no one light weight," Perfume turned to Ranma, "Master Ranma be on guard. Perfume no want see Master suffer by make Great-grandmother angry."

"Master?" Ranma blinked, "Why are you calling me that?"

"Perfume Concubine for year," the brown haired Enforcer replied, turning to Kasumi and saying, "Big Sister, First Wife, accept Perfume, so she Perfume Mistress. Second Wife Mistress," she made a gesture of respect to both Kasumi and Kodachi, then turned to Ukyo and Nabiki and said, with a sly smile, "Second and Third Wife Perfume Sisters."

"How come we're your sisters and Kodachi gets to be your Mistress?" Ukyo asked.

"Obviously because this one recognizes breeding," Kodachi replied, "And, just as obvious, it is a reflection of relative status within an Amazon household."

"Is that a fact?" Nabiki asked, then scowled, "And how exactly do I get to be Fourth Wife anyway?"

"Seniority," Kodachi replied, turning back to Perfume and saying, "We will have to discuss more about this arrangement of yours. Necessarily this is on a provisional basis, and Ranma-sama has the right to refuse if it proves not to his liking. And since we were here first all due respect will be accorded to us before there is any talk of a child being offered."

"Maybe Second Wife take time to know what Perfume have offer?" the brown haired girl replied, "First Wife decide if Perfume worthy. Second Wife decide if Perfume good Concubine." She made an inflection of her tone that sounded highly suggestive without being too overt about it.

"Oh?" Kodachi arched an eyebrow and seemed intrigued, "Really?"

"Make sample," Perfume continued, "Use Sisters make love. Show many thing Amazon know of Woman body," she added with a sultry leer as she glanced in their direction.

"Hah?" both Ukyo and Nabiki said in chorus.

"Ranma," Genma spoke up, "Just what exactly sort of deal did you make with the Old Woman?"

"I'm not really sure myself, Pop," Ranma replied as he and the others took their places around the table, "But I think I kind of got myself another girl to add to my engagements."

"What?" Soun reacted, "Ranma, what is the meaning of this? Are you disrespecting my daughters?"

"Calm down, Father," Kasumi urged, "Ranma and I negotiated an arrangement that we hope will satisfy the Amazon's honor and save face for everyone. It just happens to involve allowing this young woman to join with us a concubine on a one-year contract, in exchange for which Ranma has offered to give her a baby."

"What was that?" Ryoga reacted as he and Kaori took their pace around the table, "Ranma, you swine! Are you disrespecting Kasumi again?"

"I ain't disrespecting nobody," Ranma insisted flatly, "Especially not Kasumi. I just…well…I kind of found myself being talked into something, and I don't really know what all I agreed to. I mean…it happened so fast downstairs, it was over before I knew it."

"That's your excuse for everything," Ryoga said as he glared at the other young man, "It's always an accident with you, you never mean to do the things that can hurt other people…"

"You got lipstick on your face, Oni-breath," Ranma said mildly.

"What?" Ryoga touched his face, which did indeed bear the marks of Kaori's enthusiastic greeting.

"Hah, got you nailed there, Bro," Ryomi said, "So…who's the chick with her huge rack? And why does she look so much like you, Shampoo-san?"

"Is Cousin and…Aiyaa!" Shampoo cried as she saw something about to happen and tried to call out a warning, "Watch out!"

"Huh?" Ryomi was aware that somebody was rushing in her direction and barely had time to arc her body as that person attempted to arrest her forward momentum. Several bowls of Ramen went flying, only to be hastily caught as both young girls attempted to catch them all without colliding, and wound up in freeze-frame motion looking each other eye to eye with bowls of Ramen balanced precariously on outstretched hands, heads and feet.

Ryomi goggled as she got a good eye-full of the girl with whom she had nearly collided, seeing a pink haired foreigner with the same Odango hairstyle as Shampoo and the brown haired girl. At the same time she saw a mirror of her own dismay written large in the face of the other girl, who was trying just as hard as herself to keep from spilling a drop of Ramen.

"What you doing?" she asked as her dismay turned to anger, "Stand in way of Ling-Ling is stupid girl!"

"Stupid?" Ryomi reacted, "Who are you calling stupid? And what's the big idea of…"

"GANG WAY!"

A third girl-near identical to the Pink haired girl but for her green colored locks-came bowling into these two with bowls of Ramen of her own as the three of them collided, and said bowls went flying in all direction.

Almost instantly Shampoo, Perfume, Kaori and even Ranma leapt into action, moving like a series of blurs to snatch the bowls out of the air before a drop could be spilled. Meanwhile the trio of teenagers in the middle of the collision fell to the floor in a groaning heap, and after several profuse exchanges Ryomi cried, "Clumsy Cows! What the heck were you doing?"

"What we do?" Ling-Ling asked as she extricated herself from the dog-pile, "Stupid Outlander get in Ling-Ling's way!"

"What you think you do, stand around like that?" the green haired Lung-Lung demanded, "Working girl no stand around and…"

She paused as they heard applause from the audience, who obviously thought the whole thing was a show put on for their benefit. They belatedly took notice of the fact that their orders were now perched upon the hands and heads of four older teenagers while the three of them hastily got back to their feet and tried to pretend nothing was out of the ordinary.

All the while glaring at one another with dagger-eyed expressions.

"This not over, Outlander girl," Ling-Ling murmured, "Make Amazon look stupid in eye of customer."

"How can I make you look any more stupid than you already are?" Ryomi asked in a reasonable tone of voice.

"That it," Lung-Lung declared, "You face challenge of Amazon when shift is over."

"Any time, anywhere, Ramen-breath," Ryomi growled back, "I'll take you both on at once, one hand tied behind my back."

"You be sorry you say that," Ling-Ling said with satisfaction.

"It gratifying when you have nose in dirt," Lung-Lung agreed with a certain smugness.

"Oh my," Atsuko said, "Did our daughters just become rivals?"

"And at their young age," Comb mused.

"They grow up so fast," Atsuko said with a rueful shake of her head.

"Seems like only yesterday we were trying to kill each other," Comb said fondly.

"It was yesterday," Atsuko reminded, "Only you settled for riding my ass instead of taking my head."

"I must have gotten confused somewhere," Comb noted, "But we were interrupted, so it hardly even counts."

"Let's see if you think that way when I ride your ass next time," Atsuko stage-whispered.

"Promises, promises…" Comb said, then glanced up in surprise as she saw her husband standing there, then gave a weak smile and added, "Just kidding."

"Always nice to see you enjoying the company of old friends, Dear," Hairbrush noted, "At any rate, Grandmother has relieved me from Kitchen duty for the time being, so I thought I'd dine with old friends and new family members…present company included," he said with a nod to Atsuko, who swallowed on a thick wad of Ramen in her mouth and hastily glanced elsewhere.

"So nice to have you join us, Hairbrush-san," Nodoka said cheerfully, "Comb has told us so much about you, I feel as though we are already acquainted."

"That is very interesting to hear you say that, Saotome-san," Hairbrush replied, "Because I had thought that I'd met someone who looked very much like you only five years ago paying your respects to our village."

"Say what?" Genma blinked, glancing at his wife, "Is that true?"

"Oh dear," Nodoka smiled, "I've spent most of the past ten years waiting for you to return with my son. What would I be doing in central China during that time? You must be mistaken, Hairbrush-san."

"Yes, that's probably so," the man sagely replied, "Memory does play odd tricks with even the best of us."

Ranma arched an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Shampoo, even as they passed around the bowls of Ramen that Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung accepted back from their care. Ranma privately filed that one away in the lock box of his own memory, filed under, 'Weird stuff about my Mom,' that he had been compiling since the day of their reunion.

"I'll tell you what's odd," Atsuko said, "A while ago you were calling the old woman your Big Sister. What the heck did you mean by that, 'Doka?"

"I was only being polite," Nodoka explained, "After all, Amazons not only require respect, they demand it, even from other women. You may think that it would be Men upon whom they turn the bulk of their wrath, but the truth is that they are often trying to court men into being nice with them. It's women around whom the daggers come out, especially if they sense competition."

"And how would you know so much about my people?" Comb wondered.

"I read about it in a magazine article once," Nodoka answered, "The thing about a Matriarchal culture, and Hairbrush-san can back me up on this, is that, like any society, it's continued existence depends upon the ability to produce offspring for a future generation. That's why the Laws involving courtship and marriage sound so much like a recipe for entrapment. They want only the best husbands…meaning the strongest and bravest, to father their offspring. But a stable society also requires nurturing by men who are sensitive and caring, not savage brutes only interested in their own needs."

"This much is so, Saotome-san," Hairbrush replied, "Many young women go for outlaw types who are vain and not well emotionally grounded and are likely to pass on without taking the time to so much as get to know the names of their offspring."

"The laws are actually intended to weed that sort out," Comb remarked, "Of course…no system is entirely perfect, as evidenced by results such as Mu-Tsu, who incorporates many of the worst qualities of his generation."

"Such as obsessiveness, compulsiveness, insensitivity, and an inability to learn from past mistakes," Comb duly noted.

"Not the best husband material that I could name," Hairbrush noted, "Not that I am the one who is entitled to make such decisions."

"But dear," Comb said, "I would always consult with you on issues as important as who our daughter associates with. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but you hardly get to make those decisions either," Hairbrush said, then glanced around and said, "Long ago it was decided that parents are not the most ideal of instructors for their offspring, it being assumed by many that a mother or a father will spare their child the harsher measures of an instruction in the Warrior arts, thus depriving their children of the most intensive training methods that require a sterner hand."

"Yeah?" Ranma snorted, "Obviously they never spent any time around my Pop."

"Watch it, Boy," Genma glared, "Just because there are witnesses, don't make me show you your place."

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Ranma skeptically dismissed, and as one the two men stood up holding chopsticks in their hands and glaring at one another from across the length of the table.

"Enough, you two," Peorth said, "Act like barbarians on your own time. Now then…you were saying, Haribrush-san?"

The man nodded, "It was considered unusual that Shampoo be taken out of our house at as young an age as she was, but sooner or later our daughters, and even our son, are compelled to spend time away from their elders so that they may train under the harsh disciplines of an instructor who is of a House that is friendly but not directly related to them. Obvious it is difficult to find impartial instructors since a small village like ours has clan rivalries and intermarriages that make the place a patchwork quilt of competing interests. But somehow the Amazons find ways of seeing to it that their most promising candidates for Warrior Training receive a proper education. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung trained under the tutorage of a distant cousin. But since they are not direct in line they have been allowed to return home on regular frequent visits. Unlike Shampoo, whose separation from our house has been nearly total, save for a few rare visitations."

"You mean you've spent that little time around your mother and father, Shampoo?" Akane asked.

"Great-grandmother insist," the purple haired girl replied, "But is better than for Perfume-cousin. Her mother cast her out of home as embarrassment to family. Great-grandmother see to it she care for in different house, but long time she alone. Learn to care for self, hone skills, train directly with Great-grandmother. Often test skills by spar with Shampoo. Most time Shampoo see cousin we in training together."

"That's awful," Kasumi said, "She must be incredibly lonely."

"Cousin learn adapt," Shampoo said as she watched the brown haired girl go about waiting on tables, helping Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung out by resuming her previous role as the primary waitress. "But Shampoo think she taking liking to boy who show kindess. Ranma no look down on Perfume, call her weak girl. That why she make bargain."

"Huh?" Ranma said in surprise, "You mean because I was nice to her?"

"That Saotome charm works again," Ukyo grumbled sourly.

"Our boy is a magnet for that type," Nabiki said with no trace of irony in her voice, though privately she was beginning to understand this Perfume character a bit more intimately.

"So, it really is your fault, Ranma!" Ryoga growled.

"What, you mean I'm nice to a girl and it's my fault that she likes being treated like a human being?" Ranma asked in pained distress.

"You would be surprised at how far that works with certain types of women," Kaori noted, also keeping her own private sense of déjà vu to herself.

"But if this Perfume has never really known anyone who cared for her like that…" Akane continued.

"Oh, is no like no one care for Cousin," Shampoo smiled, "Three year ago Shampoo have affair with girl. Is first time, Airen remember? Girl name Lotion?"

"Oh…ah…yeah," Akane frowned slightly, "Your first lost love, I remember."

"Perfume fall for girl too," Shampoo replied, "Challenge Shampoo, we fight. Great-grandmother no approve. Is okay for girl play with other girl in nice-nice way, but Great-grandmother say is only different kind of training for when is married to boy. So she send Lotion to other village. No hear from…until Ambergris say she and Lotion now is item."

This time it was Shampoo's voice that traced a distinctly foul note of tacit disapproval.

"Jealous, kind of?" Ukyo asked.

"No care what Whale Puke and Lotion do," Shampoo sniffed, "Shampoo have own Airen now. But Cousin learn from time that maybe other girl is way to happiness. She begin make nice with other girl in village. Have several girl she nice-nice to. Even time she have crush on Mousse, who no see her like Ramna do. Now Perfume hate stupid boy, say all men bad news. But make Ranma exception."

"Lucky me," Ranma said, "Oh well…I suppose if she's comparing all men to a guy like Mousse…"

"You definitely stand towering far over the likes of that nearsighted boy," Kodachi mused, "Small wonder we now have another ardent admirer with whom we shall have to contend."

"Shampoo think Rose Girl be careful around cousin," the Amazon said slyly, "Perfume learn many thing from time with girl. Much popular with girl she be with. No hear any complaint in village save that some warrior afraid say no to her. Cousin is…very…what word for no take no for answer?"

"Persistent?" Akane asked with a smirk, "Or do you mean persuasive? Because I have a notion that may be a family trait."

"Wonderful," Nabiki said, "So she's an Amazon Lothario who likes girls but occasionally switch-hits. Any other warnings you can give us about her?"

"Only that Perfume sometime borrow scroll from grandmother who is Elder," Shampoo replied, "Shampoo see forbidden seal on it be broken. Think maybe it book on forbidden lore by Amazon written six hundred year ago called 'Pillow Swan.' Said to have love technique develop by legendary warrior who famous for forbidden love with daughter of Hung Emperor."

"You mean the Han Emperor, don't you?" Nabiki asked.

"Not way Shampoo hear story told," the Amazon said with a sultry leer in her voice.

"So, basically, this scroll is an instruction guide to forbidden Amazon love techniques," Kodachi said airily, "The Birds and the Bees and all of that?"

"And whips and chains and leather collars with leashes and all manner of rope restraint and spiked sandals…" Peorth said, smiling, only to see the looks she was receiving, so she hastily coughed and amended, "I…might have glanced at something very similar once. Only it was Volume two of eight. Volume Eight is held under lock and key at an exclusive library where it is kept in a water-tight leather satchel held beneath a block of ice that is kept permanently chilled to below negative forty-two degrees Celsius."

"That must be some scroll," Ukyo said with arching eyebrows.

Shampoo shrugged, "It helpful. But point is that Rose Girl be wise watch ass around Perfume-cousin…because Perfume-cousin watch ass for you if you no careful."

"Oh?" Kodachi said with a far less sublime than the one she wore mere instants earlier.

"I would much rather be the one doing the posterior-watching," Kasumi smiled, "But if this Perfume is as friendly as she seems then maybe she will make a nice addition to our family."

"You feeling okay, Sis?" Nabiki asked with some concern.

"Wonderful," Ranma grumbled, "As if my life wasn't complicated enough already…"

"Here you go, Master," said Perfume herself as she popped up once again at their table, "Ramen for Ranma. And here you have, Mistresses," she added as two more bowls were served up before Kasumi and Kodachi from seemingly out of no where.

"Just a moment, Perfume," Comb said as she leaned over and held out a pair of testing strips that she dipped in each of the bowls before studying the color and nodding, "Looks safe enough for consumption."

"Auntie," Perfume made a sound as if seeming hurt by the implication.

"Just trying to keep you honest, Niece," Comb replied, "You may not have spent much time around her, but I remember Soap, your Mother, and what she sometimes would do to attract attention."

"Great-grandmother tell Perfume no is wise to use potion on first date," the brown haired girl said primly, "Make bad impression. Excuse, please?"

And with that she went off to wait on other tables.

"On the first date?" Ukyo murmured.

"We are definitely going to have to keep our eyes on that one," Nabiki sagely concluded.

Akane could not help grinning as she murmured to Shampoo, "First time, I'll bet, that anyone has had to taste-test a meal for Kodachi."

"You be surprise, Airen," Shampoo softly murmured.

"First date indeed," Kodachi herself growled, "The very nerve of some people."

"Eat up, Kodachi-chan," Kasumi said as she lifted her own bowl, then took a sip and pronounced, "Hmm…delicious."

"Kasumi," Ranma said, "Doncha think, maybe, you're being a little too…ahm…trusting?"

"I trust Perfume, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, "She seems like a very nice girl, but a bit…undomesticated. But with time I'm sure she'll come around, and what could be the harm in showing her a little respect?"

"I think we already covered that one, Sugar," Ukyo noted, glancing in Ranma's direction.

"Well then," Comb sighed as everyone set down to enjoying their Ramen, "If Perfume is coming to join us at the dojo then I think a few adjustments in our line-up may be in order. Shampoo, please instruct your cousin to keep her axes sheathed and she is strictly to train using blunt instruments, preferably Tonfas."

"Hai," Shampoo agreed, using the Japanese terms that were now standard in their dojo.

"You will be responsible for her conduct," Comb assured, "And for teaching her the disciplines of the Anything Goes Ryu. Ranma…since Perfume is a highly trained fighter she will be accorded the respect of an advanced disciple. But do make allowances that her pain threshold makes her sensitive to even the slightest of injuries. I don't want any of you going light on her because of that fact, but do not press an attack if she is clearly in pain and needs time to fully recover."

"And no drop guard either," Shampoo added, "Cousin know how to fake and play possum. You think she hurt but she have lifetime learn to adapt to condition. Underestimate and you ass is hers."

"Literally and figuratively," Akane murmured faintly.

"Maybe I'm the one who needs to be worried," said Ranma, only to feel a tugging on his arm as he turned to see Kuryu standing there smiling at him with a cherubic expression.

"Don't worry, Uncle Ranma," she said reassuringly, "Everything will work out for the best, you'll see."

"Thanks, Kid," Ranma replied, "That counts for a lot hearing it from somebody."

"Yeah, well…everything would be peachy for me," Ryomi said as she glared at the twins passing once by their table in a rush, "If you could do me a favor, Shampoo, and keep those little sisters of yours on a tighter leash."

"No want get in fight with Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, dojo-sister," Shampoo said, "Amazon feud no very nice, and Shampoo sisters very tricky fighter."

"I'm not afraid of them," Ryomi insisted, "I could take the both of them on all by myself…"

"You shouldn't be going around picking fights for no reason, little sister," Ryoga insisted, "There are other ways to solve problems besides violence."

"I can't believe that you're the one lecturing me on that, Big Bro," Ryomi said when a flyer was dangled before her eyes, prompting her to ask, "What's this?"

"An alternative to fighting," Kaori explained , "It's a contest that's being held in town in a couple of days. A delivery girl Ramen race through town, which I intend to enter, and which you promised to enter with me, Kasumi-san, over a month ago when we first made our introductions."

"A Martial Arts Delivery Girl competition?" Ranma asked, turning to the girl at his right side, "And you're okay with that, Kasumi-chan?"

"It's more than acceptable, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said with a smile, "In fact I was hoping this day would arrive even sooner than this. And Kodachi-chan has promised to enter the contest with me."

"But of course, Kasumi-chan," Kodachi smiled, taking the older girl by the hand as the two of them shared a smile together.

"A martial arts delivery race, huh?" Ukyo smiled, "I think I can go with that."

"Sounds like a great way to earn some cash by setting up stakes," Nabiki mused, "I'll have Ryonami-chan set things up as soon as I can get her on the phone."

"You don't plan on racing yourself, Nabiki-san?" Hairbrush asked.

"You don't know my sister very well," Akane snorted, "Working up a sweat, for any reason, usually has to have a financial motive behind it."

"Ha-ha-ha," Nabiki said, "As a matter of fact I was thinking of entering…and your comment just decided the issue for me, little Sister."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, turning to Akane, "Airen, why no we enter? Is fun to run as couple."

"I believe you're right, Shampoo," Akane smiled, "Why don't we give it a try? A years free supply of Ramen sounds like a great reason to race."

"And with all of us running there is a definite possibility that one of us will win," Kasumi smiled, turning to Ranma, "Perhaps you might like to go as your other self, Ranma-kun?"

"What?" Ranma said, "No way! I'm a guy…not a delivery girl."

"Oh stop it," Comb said, "Your dignity and pride in your manhood is to be commended, Ranma-kun. But we both know, sooner or later, you are going to wind up giving in to the petition of your ladies, so it's best to negotiate your surrender with dignity than be dragged to a conclusion we both know to be forthcoming."

Ranma saw the looks that he was receiving from the other females at the table and knew that his Sensei was right, but still he sighed and said, "Just give it a rest, guys. I've got enough on my mind already."

"Then maybe you want back-rub to ease mind, Master?" he heard Perfume said from directly behind him, causing Ranma to stiffen.

"NOOO!" his four fiancées said in mutual concert.

"My son is just so manly," Nodoka said cheerfully.

"Too manly for his own good if you ask me about it," Atsuko replied, but shrugged, "But I guess in that respect he takes after his father," and she went back to her eating, ignoring the strange looks that she received from the other residents of the table…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Cynical Derision's given to Male Lead and Supporting players:

Shadowmane

Next time up, Ranko and Valka make a discovery, and from the Far East a shadow falls upon the people of Nerima, but who will be the surprise mystery guest who stirs the pot in, "A Fling and a Player," or, "Someone Wicked This Way Cums."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	65. Chapter 65

Tsundere65

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Point of order," Student Council President Bang Liu said to the assembled students of Naniyo High School in the Kanto region, "The floor recognizes Student Treasurer Akiraka-san."

"Thank you President Bang," Magiwa Akiraka said as she stood up to the microphone and said, "It has been brought to our attention by a number of students that the school uniforms of the girls have been produced cheaply by a low-bid contractor out of material so shoddy that they literally come apart when you apply even the slightest pressure to certain key areas, especially in the top region."

"And your point is?" Student Vice President Yudero Suru replied into his own mike.

"My point is that, considering what money has been appropriated for school uniforms," Akiraka replied, "They ought to be more durable. But every time one of our female student gets into a fight her clothing falls apart in shreds. Do you have any idea what that does to the morale of a female martial artist?"

"Of course we do," said President Bang, "And you raise a very vital question. Otoshi Arama. As President of the Science Club your task was to find the perfect material to stitch together our school uniforms with. And what were your findings?"

"Mister President," Atama stood up, "As per your orders we researched the question of suitable fabrics for the female students of our academy, and after an exhaustive series of tests we came upon the one that had the most desirable properties, and it is that fabric which forms the basis of female uniforms…"

"Then why are they falling apart as soon as our students get hit?" Akiraka demanded.

"But that's what they were designed to do," Arama said, "And since most of our female martial artists are exhibitionists this was considered a good means for raising student morale during this difficult period that we face where we are at war with the other rivals schools who comprise our district…"

It belatedly occurred to Arama that the temperature in the room was dropping steadily decreasing, and as he adjusted his glasses he suddenly took in the fact that a good number of red-eyed glares were being turned in his direction. Female students, over half of whom were trained as martial artists, were steaming over the past year of humiliation and degradation, and now had an obligingly handy target upon whom to vent their rage. And one who was cluelessly volunteering himself to be the sacrificial lamb for women who had taken more than enough exploitation from their fellow (largely male) classmates.

"Right," President Bang said while Arama started to slowly back up towards the exit, "Next order of business…?"

"Hey, whose company produced those degrading outfits?" a female student called out.

"My father's company, of course," Bang replied before he could stop himself, and then suddenly he was eyeing Arama, who had almost made his escape before the crowd surged forward to overwhelm him.

The meeting broke up suddenly as the Vice President moved to adjourn it, but enough damage had been done that business for the rest of the day was likely to be conducted unofficially. But that was hardly germane to one spectator who watched this happen with open mouth and disbelieving expression, even before he heard a tell-tall buzz in his ear that caused him to silently turn on his hidden electronic ear-piece microphone.

"Terry, are you reading this?" the young foreign exchange student heard his name be spoken into his ear, jarring him a bit as the speaker was using English and Terry had been concentrating on his tenuous mastery of Japanese.

"Hear it?" he sub-vocalized, "I'm transmitting it from my location, Tim. You're hearing it through me, remember?"

"Oh, right," his adoptive older brother said in faint chagrin.

"I can't believe how casual the people here are being about the amount of violence and sex that goes on in this region,""Terry remarked, "It makes Gotham High feel like a monastery by contrast."

"Ease up on the chatter, Boys," Cassandra, their handler, spoke softly into their conversation, "Don't break cover now that we are on the trail of Master Bruce's stolen technological components."

"Sorry, Cass," Terry said, then switched back to Japanese so as to stay in character, "The Old Man was right to say that sleazy business is going on in this part of Japan. The Student President appears to be mixed up in whatever shady dealings are taking place around here. Er, rather," he added with a wince, "Make that he was. It's like the whole region is being used as a training ground for the creation of an army." A sound of screaming came over the channel to his listeners.

"That's what we're here to investigate, Little Bro," he heard Tim say over the com-link, "Uh…is what's happening in there as bad as it sounds like?"

"Yeah, but I'd be hard pressed not to say that he deserves it," Terry winced, "Ugh…and they seemed like such nice girls too…"

"Well, what did you expect them to do?" Cassandra asked, "Considering that these high school academies are little better than institutions where women are systematically brutalized and raped in order to produce the problematic super-warrior in a forced breeding program that has been going on for generations. Something I am very familiar with, I might hasten to add."

"Easy, Cassie," Tim urged, "No one was making analogies, or wanting to bring up unpleasant aspects of your past. But the point is well taken."

"Right," Terry said, wincing at the continuous mayhem, "Maybe I'd better go over there and help those guys out before they have to go into the hospital…or the morgue."

"Belay that," a dark, harsh and forceful voice cut into their lines, "Don't break your cover, Terry. I need you all back at base camp. Something has come up and I'll explain it to you when you get back to me."

"Dad?" Terry sat bolt upright, "When did you…?"

"Later. Out."

That crisp, bitter tone was so familiar that there was no mistaking who was its author, as Tim confirmed by saying, "Better hurry it up and get your butt out of there, Little Brother. Sounds like the Old Man is yanking our leashes."

"Which means we would be wise to heed his summons," Cassandra remarked, "He would not break his silence unless it was somehow very urgent."

"Got it," Terry said, then paused and winced as he stared off in the corner, "Oooh…I didn't know a human body could bend like that. Sure glad that isn't happening to me…"

"I can arrange it if you would like. Terry-san," Cassandra said with a disturbingly sweet twist to her tone, which anyone who knew her would have considered alarming.

"Never mind, I'm coming," Terry said, making as much as he could out of the confusion to cover his rising up from his chair and making his way towards the exit, trying to draw as little attention as he could-ESPECIALLY from the irate and righteously vengeful female members of the student body who were looking for any excuse to avenge themselves for past misbehavior…

"You don't say?" Ganglot remarked, "Perfume talked her way into joining Ranma's little Harem?"

"I was frankly quite impressed with my cousin," Lao replied, "Perfume talked herself into allying with a man, when I was prepared to put good money on the wager that she thought men were only good for target practice. Whoever this boy is he has a charm that seems well beyond rational explanation."

"You never knew his father in his heyday," Siren said, "But I would agree that my clever granddaughter seems to have struck herself a bargain that was completely outside of our earlier expectations."

"Interesting," Kishijoten mused, "Even I did not foresee this development. But it does work well to our advantage."

"Yes, indeed," Ganglot mused, "Perfume has qualities that would be ideal for the future that we are planning. I would have incorporated her in my plans but I thought that would have been pushing our luck…no offense to you, Kishi-san."

"None taken," the Goddess of Fortune readily answered.

"Cologne was the one who planted the notion in her head," Siren said in a thoughtful tone, "First suggesting it as a possibility then saying that she knew a means for allowing my granddaughter to carry a child to full term without the experience overtaxing her sensory capacity."

"Does she know of such a means?" Lao asked, "Because I, for one, would like to know if the Old Woman's knowledge and skills extend to areas that only I, to the best of my knowledge, have so far managed to master."

"Don't be surprise to know that Cologne held back a lot of her knowledge in your training, my tiger-blooded Grand-niece," Siren remarked, "She taught you Elemental control and Warmastery, but your training was abruptly called to a halt when you went over to the Musk Clan."

"I've learned quite a lot on my own since the time I trained under the Old Woman," Lao remarked, "Though obviously I'd bow to you, Elder, since you've been doing this far longer than I've been around."

"Oh, are we talking ages now?" Siren smiled, "At least I don't traffic in the flesh of other women as my side-line, thus betraying in essence the purpose for which Amazon society was established."

"I am true to what the Amazons were meant to be," Lao said, "True Renunciates, living without the need of any man. And those I sell into bondage are still in my employ. I have agents all over the Pacific precisely because I keep track of all their movements, and no one leaves my care without being a part of the family."

"Enough, Children," Ganglot said, "Let's play games about seniority another time. And for the record Kishi and I have it over the both of you by a factor that is exponential."

"I believe the main thrust is that Perfume is another linchpin upon which the cycles of destiny pivot," Kishijoten remarked, "We are working with the vast machinery of Yggdrasil here, a computer that regulates the movement of the Heavens. Yet, paradoxically, it also allows for free will. Now isn't that a curious anomaly, don't you think?"

"In what way, Great One?" Lao asked.

"Humans are the most fragile and malleable of beings, short of Elementals," Siren said, "Yet properly trained to harness the force of their will they are capable of overcoming great odds and achieving miracles. That paradox is the embodiment of Yin and Yang, the strong and weak, soft and hard. And Perfume is both the strongest and weakest of Amazons that I know."

"The future is setting its roots in some very interesting soil." Ganglot mused with a simile, "Well, let's see if the next phase of our little experiment bears as much interesting fruit when our newly recruited agents engage their targets on the mid-day. Then we'll see what other surprises are cast up on the shore of Destiny's tomorrow…"

School days were so much less eventful in the beginning, Ranma reflected, before his life became so complicated that he felt certain it could be compared to one of those daytime dramas that Akane was so fond of watching.

Of course in those things the guy usually had only one girl to whom he might be true, and other women who competed for his attention were merely supporting cast players who distracted the true lovers from the course of their romance. He really did not see all that many fictional stories depicting the hero as having multiple women share his bed, and cohabitate with each other.

But, then again, he had little to complain about in terms of his success in bringing them all together and somehow making it work, much though it taxed his ability to reason how he had gotten so lucky this far. Indeed, considering the alternative, his life was almost a paradise by contrast.

So while he was on patrol in the hallways, seeing to it that his fellow students at Furinkan got to their classes without interruption (especially from bullies), he remarked to himself that having the "new girl" (as he tended to think of Perfume) around was just one more plot twist in a series of very strange and unconventional complications. He had been worried about stirring friction with the other girls but was comforted to see that Shampoo's cousin was going out of her way to be as unintrusive as possible, after a few inevitable clashes.

Such as at the hot springs portion of the yard, where Perfume had proven to have Shampoo's general disregard for body modesty and had once again offered to give Ranma his promised "back rub."

Kasumi had, of course, objected to the impropriety of a girl still new to their family matrix being so forward on her first day in their house. But her reaction had been quite remarkable. Perfume turned around and even more eagerly offered to wash Kasumi's back, at which point it was Kodachi who objected.

Of course the really amusing thing was seeing how Perfume kept flirting with Ukyo and Nabiki. There was something about the both of them that the brown haired Amazon seemed to like a lot, so much so that she kept alternating her seduction techniques at first one and then the other, throwing both Ukyo and Nabiki off balance.

It was a curious thing that Ranma did not feel jealous about the "New Girl" coming onto each of his fiancées because, in a very weird sense, it was like she had become a fiancée herself. And Perfume had something about her that intrigued him in a manner that he could not sort out or put his finger upon. It was as if he knew her from somewhere before and had an implicit trust about her, which made no sense objectively but was true nonetheless, for all that he also sensed that this girl was not someone to be taken lightly.

He had already come to respect Shampoo as being a lot smarter than she might appear to be on first impression. And this girl was like her cousin carried to the next level with everything intensified from the measurements of her chest to the cleverness in her eyes as he read her making carefully calculated moves that only appeared to be random and careless on the surface.

Underestimating her resourcefulness would be a fatal as overlooking her potential as a fighter, a fact demonstrated in that morning's practice session where Comb had instructed her niece to perform a series of demonstration katas as a means of working up before getting down to the actual free sparring.

And what a demonstration it was, going through a dozen highly complex routines in the space of two minutes with the ease of someone else practicing some dance maneuvers. At the end of her flashy display the other members of the dojo had sat there with their mouths hanging open. All but for Shampoo, who seemed to expect nothing less than perfection.

Ranma was all the more impressed because he felt that the girl had been holding back, and that the routines she chose to run through were just the lighter portion of her routine. His battle instincts assured him that she was capable of a lot more on demand, which went a long way in his mind to explaining why the Amazons had chosen her to be their "Enforcer."

Because of her acute sensitivity Perfume did not dare make physical contact with her opponents during the sparring match. But Comb had given her permission to use a set of Tonfas that had substituted for her axes, and that had proven more than enough to give her the necessary edge in her matches. Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo and even Kasumi had gone down to defeat one right after the other, and Kodachi wound up ensnared in her own ribbon, after which the girls had given Perfume the grudging respect of declining a rematch.

Shampoo had given her a better workout, obviously having trained with the other girl to the point where she and Perfume knew each other's moves before they were executed. Kaori and Ryoga had fought as a team and managed to win a virtual stalemate as Perfume had not been able to take both of them at one and the same time. And when Ranma took the floor it was like a re-enactment of their encounter of the previous evening, minus the axes.

Something that diverted their attention from the "New Girl" had come in the form of Ryomi and her new rivalry with the twins, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, who had insisted on sparring as a team against "The Headband Girl" as Shampoo's younger sisters insisted on calling Ryoga's tomboyish kid sister.

Other than that it had been a typical day and Ranma was actually feeling relieved at the return to any semblance of a normal routine in his existence. And now that he was back in his element at School, keeping the peace and enforcing the discipline, he actually felt restored in his confidence.

Right up to the moment when he had turned around and found Perfume hanging upside down looking him in the eyes as he jumped back with a yelp, to which she said, "Is good with you, Master?"

"Gah!" Ranma hoped none of his other girls were watching as his pulse started to racing. He looked up and saw that Perfume was actually bracing herself from one of the light fixtured with her long mane of chestnut colored hair draping almost to the floor. And in that moment he had the ironic thought of whether or not this was how he sometimes appeared around ordinary people as he gasped, "Perfume? What are you doing here?"

The girl flipped around and nimbly landed upon her tiptoes, at which point she smiled at him and said, "Is what Perfume came find out. Aunt Comb explain you go to thing called school. Is very different from Amazon. You learn with other students, like in dojo, only no about fighting. Perfume want come see."

"Ah…you want to see what going to school is all about?" Ranma asked as he tried to get his pulse back under control.

"Please show?" the brown haired girl tilted her head and looked at him with those vivid blue eyes of hers, and for all that Ranma knew that he should have known better he found himself unable to say no to that expression.

And so when the recess period was over and everyone returned to their classes he found himself introducing his new acquaintance to his classmates of Room B, seeing Shampoo and Akane look at him as if each were questioning if he had taken leave of at least part of his senses.

To his considerable relief Perfume had not sought to explain herself as anything else besides Shampoo's cousin from China. But still she insisted on sitting on the desk directly behind him, which was normally occupied by Ukyo, who was busy doing something else with Nabiki at the moment.

"Miss Perfume," the teacher had patiently called to her from across the room, "A desk is to be sat at, not upon."

"Is so?" Perfume asked, perched as she was like a predatory bird directly over Ranma, "No look very comfortable sit like that."

Shampoo said something in Chinese that sounded fast, low-key and yet harsh as though chiding her cousin for acting like an outsider, and after a brief exchange the girl had heaved a sigh and sat down on the wooden seat, shifting her weight a bit until she was moderately comfortable, at which point Ranma began to relax and started to hope he could get through the day without suffering any more embarrassing situations.

You would think he would have known by now, but no, one of the drooling, hormonally overcharged male classmates who had been sizing Perfume up from the moment of entry, had sought to ask if the girl was available for dating. He did this in a none-too-subtle manner, earning a stern look from the teacher, who called out to him, "Mister Daisuke…save your flirtation for after classes."

"Flir-ta-tion?" Perfume looked faintly puzzled, "What word mean by that?"

Hiroshi was obliging enough to answer, "My buddy just wanted to know if you're seeing anybody at the moment, Miss Shampoo's cousin."

"Oh," Perfume replied, "Want fight?"

"No, want Date," Shampoo explained, then turned to the boys in question and said, "Shame. No pick Cousin on first day. Obey teacher and mind business."

"Hey, no problem," Daisuke hastily said, "We don't want any trouble with you, Shampoo."

"We meant no disrespect," Hiroshi insisted, "We just were hoping that she might not be seeing anybody at the moment."

"See you," Perfume replied, "Boy think Perfume need eyes checked?"

"They mean that they want to know if you are available for dating, Perfume," Akane explained, and Ranma immediately winced.

"Right," he spoke up, "No problems there. And everybody should be polite and let the New Girl study how we do things here in Japan. Which means shutting up and listening to the Teacher," he grated that last bit out with a meaningful flare to his two buddies.

"Well, thank you that somebody here at least shows respect for his instructor, Ranma-san," Teacher Godai said in faint relief.

"Listen to teacher," Perfume repeated softly, then blinked, "Oh…is boy want know if Perfume have Airen?"

"Well," Hiroshi said, "We were kind of hoping that you'd be interested in boys and not just girls…"

"Not that we're saying that there's anything wrong with that," Daisuke hastily interjected.

"Perfume no have Airen," the Amazon replied, "Like girl yes, but like boy also, and is with…"

"Godai-Sensei?" Ranma raised his hand, "I was hoping maybe you could explain the meaning of page one hundred forty two in the History Text, dealing with the Warring States period?"

"Oh, yes," their teacher said as he flipped to the page in his master handbook, "The time of legends and fables, when Japan was in a lawless state and the people told stories to give themselves hope and comfort. Stories about demons and Oni and monstrous beasts, where powerful Samurai and Heroes fought to save the world from an evil demon known simply as Naraku…"

Someone whispered from the back row, "You like girls, just like Shampoo, Perfume-san?"

"Hey!" Ranma called back to the girl who had asked that question, "Yuka, focus, please?"

"What's your problem, Ranma?" Sayuri asked, "Upset that there's actually a girl in our school who isn't into you, for once?"

"Oh, Perfume very much into Ranma," the brown haired girl assured, "Is Concubine to Ranma."

Ranma winced, then waited for the inevitable, which-surprisingly enough-did not take long as he felt the heat of male eyes turned upon him, along with a good number of female students turning around and giving him shocked expressions.

"His concubine?" Yuka gasped.

"Ranma…you Lecher!" Daisuke growled.

"You mean to say you've got another one…and this one the hottest babe so far?" Hiroshi groaned in dismay.

"Uh oh…" Akane belatedly realized just why Ranma had been trying so hard not to advertise this fact, and now that the cat was out of the bag even Teacher Godai was giving him a dismayed expression.

"Ah…hey…it's not what you're thinking!" he insisted, though he belatedly wondered why he even bothered since there was no way in hell he was going to be able to explain this one to anyone's satisfaction…

"So, what do you say about a movie after school?" Ukyo was asking.

"Sounds good to me," Nabiki replied, "There's one foreign movie I've been dying to take in. They say it's up for an American Academy Award nomination for best picture."

"I think I know the one you mean, Sugar," Ukyo smiled, "And I've been wanting to see it too. Maybe we could invite Ranchan and the others to go with us."

"No chance," Nabiki sighed, "Kodachi would probably sneer and make caustic commentary after the credits roll. Kasumi might find the plot a bit involved with all those foreign nuances, but she'd probably enjoy it. But Ranma…"

"Oh, right, what was I thinking?" Ukyo sighed, "I forgot about his special condition."

"Outside of being a man who doesn't like weepy chick-flicks?" Nabiki smiled in droll humor, "Even when he is a girl and bawls his eyes out uncontrollably over emotional parts."

"I meant the other condition, Sugar," Ukyo sighed, "Imagine going through life with that kind of a problem."

"Yeah," Nabiki also sighed, "I mean…the way Comb-Sensei explained it, Ranchan's eyes are adjusted to seeing things move by at such a high speed that movies to him are just a bunch of flickering images."

"And, like you say, he prefers action movies to comedies and romance," Ukyo said, "And then spends five minutes analyzing the fight scenes and explaining why they look so phony."

"Like that John Woo festival they had on TV the other day?" Nabiki smiled, "Of course when you're actually fast enough to dodge real bullets I guess your perspective changes more than a bit. Of course that boy does have his other qualities that more than compensate."

"Amen to that, Sugar," Ukyo grinned back, only to grimace and say, "Of course the way that charm of his works he tends to bring home strays, and the latest one is looking to be real trouble."

"We have got to find a way to put a muzzle on that Saotome thing of his," Nabiki agreed, only to tense up as she sensed a rapid approach, and hastily pushed Ukyo out of the way, just before the very man whose name they were only using in a round-about way came barreling down the corridor full tilt.

"Gangway, Girls!" he said without stopping to look their way, "Coming through!"

"Ranma, you Casanova!"

"Enemy to all women!"

"It's not fair! Why does he always get the good ones…?"

Nabiki and Ukyo stood there with eyes wide open as a stampede of outraged classmates went surging by in hot pursuit over their mutual iinazuke, even as they heard Ranma call out over his shoulder, "IT'S COMPLICATED!"

"We'll show you complications!" cried an outraged Daisuke as he and Hiroshi brought up the rear, wheezing slightly and out of breath.

"Damn, he's so fast," the latter boy wheezed, "What say we pick another time for venting our righteous indignation at Ranma for hogging another good looking girl all to himself…?"

Lastly Perfume appeared, along with Shampoo, who murmured something to her in Mandarin, to which the brown haired girl responded somewhat contritely.

"Perfume-san," Akane sighed, "I know you mean well, but you've got a big mouth."

"Perfume no understand," the Enforcer said, only to turn and smile, waving cheerfully at Ukyo and Nabiki, "Nihao! Big Sisters go on date together?"

"Ah…" Nabiki felt herself blush for some peculiar reason.

"Something like that," Ukyo said before taking Nabiki by the arm and steering her down the corridor in the opposite direction. Once they were far enough down she murmured, "That girl scares me, Sugar."

"You and me both," Nabiki replied, "Like having a live shark in the water…the kind that smells Tuna."

"Poor Ranchan," Ukyo sympathized, "I think you were saying something earlier about needing a muzzle?"

"If we could bottle and sell whatever that boy has we'd have a gold mine," Nabiki murmured, "Of course I still can't believe those things on her are for real."

"Must be something in the water in China," Ukyo agreed, "But I'm not about to check them for authenticity. Are you?"

"And encourage her to show me?" Nabiki asked, "Do you really think I'm that big of an idiot?"

"No, but I can remember a time when you thought my Tits were special," Ukyo smiled.

"What do you mean remember?" Nabiki leered back, "Your Tits are just fine. Still can't believe you still bind them up to fool people into believing you're a boy."

"It's a pain but I suppose wearing a bra would feel odd after all of this time," Ukyo noted.

"I'd just as soon not have you wearing anything," Nabiki coyly, "Like, say, after dinner and a movie…"

"Why not skip both and go right for the tool shed?" Ukyo suggested.

"You read my mind, Kuonji," Nabiki chuckled, and together they headed for the exit, using the pretext of a school project as an excuse to skip out on lessons for the day so that the both of them could bone up on their anatomy, a subject in which the both of them had recently been excelling...

"Oh, there you are," said Kimiko as she glanced up and saw Silk materialize on the space next to them, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Dears," Silk smiled as she settled down to take her place at the side of her two companions, "Peorth is busy at the moment and won't notice my absence for a few minutes. So, how are the both of you faring?""

"Dead, like always," Hitome replied, "And waiting around for our next incarnation. Although if I'd known the wait would be this long I might have considered converting to being a Christian."

"Oh, don't talk nonsense, dear," Kimiko chided as the three of them turned back to gazing down at the Tendo estate from the vantage point of the telephone pole upon which they were perching, "Soun-chan seems to be faring quite well. And our daughters are finally adjusting to their status as blushing brides. Now if only they would hurry up and get the ceremony over with so the rest of us can rest in peace."

"Now, don't be impatient, Darlings," Silk urged, "Peorth and I are working as fast in that respect as seems humanly proper. And besides, we don't want the Husband to be to get cold feet prior to the wedding."

"Yeah, about that new girl he's gotten attached with," Kimiko scowled, "I am not entirely sure that I approve of her. Debasing herself for a year in exchange for a baby? That hardly seems proper."

"Hey, there was a time I would have gladly done that to be with you," Hitome pointed out, "But thank the Buddha in his Nirvana that Kodachi-chan found her way into this arrangement

"That's because you don't know Perfume as well as I do," Silk replied, "All of her life she had struggled with feelings of inadequacy. So the chance to affirm that she is a woman in the eyes of her family and the tribe is something of an honor that she feels that she can hardly pass up. Especially with a proven Breeder like Ranma."

"That boy definitely has too much of his father in him," Hitome sighed, "If I were alive and young again…I'd probably be feeling the burn."

"Yes, well…burning is what I suspect Kasumi and Nabiki will be doing if that girl gets too far out of line," Kimiko said, "I don't care if they did do things like this in the days of the Shoganate. I still feel that one woman ought to be enough for any man. Bad enough that I have to share Soun-chan with you and the Goddess."

"Don't forget Umi-chan," Silk reminded, "She's still a factor."

"I was trying very hard to forget," Kimiko growled, "And thanks for the reminder."

"You shouldn't let the bad old days of the past affect your thinking on these issues, Kimiko-chan," Silk smiled, "The both of us are now like sisters, and we share a man through the Goddess to whom we are mere Templates. And there is a new baby on the way, never forget about that."

"Oh sure," Kimiko rolled her eyes, "The cravings, the bloating, the cramps, the nine months of watching our girlish figure balloon, having to fight like hell to get that figure back when it's all over…"

"At least you had someone to share the burden on that last occasion," Hitome remarked, "I had no one but a cold, sterile hospital and some anesthesia when I had Kodachi. Godai-kun had to work late that night and all of that."

"I'm sure he wanted to be there for you, Hi-chan," Kimiko affirmed, laying a spectral hand upon the ghostly knee of the feminine apparition at her side, "But let's hope this boy is made of more reliable stuff when it comes to the delivery of his babies."

"At the very least he's bound to get in plenty of practice doing one right after the other," Silk replied, "At the end of the process he'll be a veteran. And then all he has to worry about is four O-Clock feedings, diaper changes and the eventual loss of a sex life while he copes with the joys of becoming a father."

"The penalty he earns for excessive fooling around," Kimiko grinned, "That boy is a one-man dynasty in the making. Makes me wish I'd met him when I was alive and still a teenager."

"No thank you," Hitome said curtly, "I had enough competition from Soun for your affections. And…what is this?"

"Huh?" Kimiko blinked, glancing down, "What is what?"

"At the doorstep," Silk replied, "Look who is coming for dinner."

"What is SHE doing here?" Hitome's voice dripped acid.

"A very good question, Sisters," Silk replied, hopping off the Telephone pole, "What say we find out?"

"I think I'll join you on this one," Kimiko agreed as she followed Silk down the silvery line of the Soul Cord tether that drew them back towards the body that they shared with a literal Goddess.

Peorth, who was busy doing the dishes, paused as she felt the snap of two rubber souls re-entering her borrowed body, and then she paused a moment as the memories flowed through her. And then her eyes went round as she said, "Merde! She would dare to do that?"

She turned around and started heading for the doorway, only to find that Kasumi had beat her to the punch and was saying a very polite, "Yes, may I help you?" to the stranger she found on the front porch to their household.

The stranger, a blonde haired woman who had been studying her reflection in a compact, looked startled as she heard that greeting and for a moment paid Kasumi a very unpleasant regard. Only to straighten up and say, "Good afternoon to you, Miss Tendo. My name is Hibiki Cybelia…but you may call me Sybil for short. And the reason that I am here is because…I am looking for a man named Hibiki Razor, who I believe is staying at this residence?"

"Why, yes he is," Kasumi replied, "May I ask what your business with him is, Hibiki…?" Kasumi's eyes went round and wide, "Oh my…"

"I am his wife," the blonde haired woman replied, "And I come under a flag of truce," she produced said flag and waved it with a smile of innocuous insinuation, "May I come in and speak my piece?"

"No, you may not," Peorth said as she stepped forward, "And you have some nerve showing up on our doorstep like this, Demoness."

"Nerve I may have, Goddess," the blonde said as she straightened out, "But I have the Law of Heaven on my side, as you should know as well as anyone. And the contract with my Husband and me is still a valid one. So tell my arrogant, disobedient child, Atsuko, that I am here and let's arrange a meeting so that we can lay our cards out on the table. And before you think of denying me, recall that I am well within my rights under the standards of a Parlay."

"I know the law," Peorth scowled, "I serve the spirit of it rather than use it as a bludgeon to get what I want, Demoness. But I'll let your daughter know that you're here, if only so that she can have the pleasure of throwing you out on your ass for herself…"

"And if you do that then who is going to lift the curse that causes my husband to go berserk every time he hears the name Saotome?" Cybel asked, smiling snidely, "Or do you really imagine that you can have him dwell under this roof without anyone casually mentioning the family name that is so prominent around this place? Besides, I made a promise to the Amazon that I'd abide by a temporary truce while she sorts out her own particular business."

"The Amazon?" Peorth frowned, "You mean Elder Cologne?"

"She sought me out, if you can believe that," Cybel smiled, "And got me to agree to a temporary halt to our mutual hostilities. I thought it was a good time to put some domestic issues in order during the Time Out. Or would you prefer to deal with me through my subordinates, who have been preparing a legal case to lay against the Tendo household for quite a while now?"

"Oh my," Kasumi said, glancing at Peorth and saying, "What shall we do, Mother?"

Peorth continued scowling, hearing both Kimiko and Silk's input in her mind as she arrived at a decision that she knew would have serious implications for the future.

"What else can we do, Child?" she said aloud, "Go find Atsuko and tell her…that her mother is paying us a little visit…"

"About time you two showed up," Shinobu said tensely as Valka and Ranko approached from the alcove in which they had been spending the better part of the day together, "Have a good time?"

"Oh yeah," Ranko glanced at the beautiful dark haired girl at her side, "You could definitely say that."

"There are no complaints to be had," Valka said, only to pause as she found Cheshire standing next to her, sniffing her body, "I beg your pardon?"

"Yep, definitely not a Virgin anymore," the purple and blue-striped Cat-girl remarked, "Looks like the Master Tamed you good and hard."

"I believe that she has," Valka smiled as she glanced coyly in the redheaded girl's direction.

"More like the other way around," Ranko chuckled, then glanced around and said, "Everybody okay here?"

"More or less," Onama replied, "But we are ready to be quit of the place…just as soon as your pendant decides that enough is enough."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you," said Bonbori, looking around, "True this world is….unorthodox…but I am starting to warm up to the climate, and I find its general atmosphere almost like visiting the homeworld of the Shikima."

"Which is as good a reason as any I can think of to get going," Ranko glanced around, suddenly realizing that one of their pary was missing, "Hey, where's Indra?"

"She said that she wished to further investigate this place in order to determine just how different it is from the world that she calls Areal."

"Oboy," Ranko winced, glancing at Cheshire, "And you let her wander off without an escort?"

"She insisted on it, Master," Cheshire replied with a faintly hurt expression, "Don't yell at me. I would have followed, but she said that she could handle herself."

"Newbies always say that they can handle themselves when they first visit Uxal," Ranko turned around, "Find her scent and fast. This is not some place you can take casual risks in without severe consequences. And as powerful as Indra may be, she's definitely overmatched if she runs into a Rakshasa."

"Hey, it's no big sweat," Shinobu assured, "I put a ninja-trace on Silver when she took off for precisely the reason you just mentioned. I'm not such a newbie that I'd trust myself alone in a place this weird. Especially after that bath I just had to take," she shuddered slightly.

"Bath?" Ranko asked.

"Pitch Her Plant, Master," Cheshire helpfully supplied.

"Oh," Ranko looked at the blonde-haired Ninja girl with sympathy and said, "Lead the way."

A few minutes later and their party all hunched down low in the bushes as they came upon a strange bipedal creature that looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a lemming. And its belly was protruding noticeably, which caused Ranko to grimace ever-so-slightly.

"Is that…?" Bonbori whispered.

"Rakshasa," Ranko breathed at the level of a bare exhalation.

"The trace stops at that belly," Shinobu said, "Poor Indra."

"You mean it ate her whole?" Onama asked.

"Worse than that," Cheshire shuddered, "It's digesting her. Those things project tentacles from their mouths and draw their victims into their stomachs where they proceed to ravish them sexually so that they're too busy experiencing orgasms to know that they're being bathed in stomach acids."

"How horrible," Valka said, "We must do something to avenge her."

"It gets worse," Ranko said, "Rakshasa don't just devour your body…they consume soul energy as well. It's a nasty way to die for two reasons…one you can't fight back and the other is that you won't be coming back…at least not as the person that you were. It will devour her down to her Soul Core, or raw Monad, and then expel it…but all of the memories and life energies that comprise her very being will be absorbed into the Rakshasa and stored away as raw fuel, leaving nothing back to regenerate, not even cellular matter."

"So there is a way to permanently die in this place," Onama said, "Well, I for one do not desire to see a companion taken down in this manner. Only question is…are they solitary creatures or do they hunt in packs?"

"I think that kind is a Lone Wolf type," Ranko replied, "Because if there are others then we're screwed but good."

"Then I guess the ecology will survive if we take this one down," Shinobu said as she started to break cover, only to halt as Bonbori raised a hand to deter her.

"One moment," she said, "I do not believe the situation is as dire as you imagine."

They were going to ask her when the creature suddenly looked startled, made an odd noise, sniffed the air then glanced down at its own body. All of a sudden a light began to shine that turned the skin of its abdomen translucent…and there they saw Indra writhing in the grip of many tentacles that were ravishing her oral and anal cavities with a vengeance…just a few seconds before a massive eruption took place, followed instantly by a more physical and literal explosion.

Ranko shielded Valka with her arms while everyone else wisely hit the deck as body parts went flying in all directions. Pieces of creature went literally sailing over and past their heads as the whole glade in which the creature had been standing was suddenly bathed in a radiance that was totally blinding.

When they could sit up and look once again without flashes of light appearing before their eyes they found Indra laying on her back, totally nude and looking spent as she panted and drew breath while balls of light hovered all around her like fireflies let loose from a jar.

But then she sat upright and smiled, reaching out and extending her hands as the lights hovered around them, slowly transforming from balls of light into rainbow colored butterflies, then slowly scattering out in all directions.

Ranko and the others approached, tentatively stepping around the chunks of smoldering Rakshasa flesh that was dissolving all around them, and then Shinobu asked, "You okay, Light Girl?"

"I…believe that I still function…" Indra looked around, her body totally slick with juices, "But that creature…surprised me. I had no warning when…suddenly…I was being swallowed."

"At least you're alive, Shiny," Cheshire sniffed, "Looks like you lost a layer or two of skin and about a foot of your hair, but the rest of you is still in one piece."

"And you've got your soul," Ranko said, "Which is even more remarkable."

"I would have thrown the creature off much sooner," Indra said as she slowly got back to her feet, with some assistance being offered by Onama and Bonbori, "But once inside the creature I became aware of voices in its mind...souls it had absorbed into its gullet. They spoke to me and told me many stories, and it was in hearing their song that I found my own voice and was finally able to rally against our captor."

"So you freed them, huh?" Shinobu smiled, "Hope they find somewhere to reincarnate…or whatever it is that they do when they don't have ready bodies."

"At least you are well," Valka observed, glancing around, "This place contains many strange and exotic sights, but also more than its fair share of horrors."

"Oh, it can be fun as well as scary," Cheshire turned to Ranko, "Hey, Master…why are we still here anyway? Shouldn't we have encountered somebody by now for a pick-up?"

"Good question," Ranko said, "I guess whoever we're after isn't here just yet. Unless it was the Rakshasa itself we were supposed to recruit…though I kind of doubt it."

"Ugh, do not even jest about such a thing," Valka said, "Multiple appendages ravishing my body is not my idea of a good time."

"Don't knock it if you haven't tried it first," Bonbori smiled.

"Well, as one who has tried it," Indra said, glancing at herself, "I would not recommend the experience. Now…is there a body of water somewhere that I can use to purify myself?"

Cheshire suddenly tensed, "Master…"

"I sense it," Ranko glanced around, seeing shadows moving in the bushes.

"What are they?" Shinobu asked as she drew one of her kurunei knives, "Another Rakshasa?"

"No," Onama replied tensely, "I believe that this is a different form of predator…and one with which I am familiar."

Valka produced her staff of wood and converted it into a bow, then transformed a twig into an arrow and knocked it into ready position. Bonbori flanked her, standing attentively near to Ranko with no weapon in her hands but looking all the more deadly in spite of this.

The heavy thicket of bushes parted, but what next greeted their eyes took some of them completely by surprise as it proved to be a man sitting on the back of a very tall woman. The woman had black hair and dusky light reddish-brown skin and was restrained with leather straps and had a bit and bridle in her mouth as the man controlled her movements with a pair of reins as he sat on the saddle that was securely affixed to the back of the otherwise naked woman whom he was controlling.

"Now simmer down there, Ladies," the man smiled, broad shouldered and hardly unattractive with a light leather vest and a loin cloth being his only visible articles of clothing, "No need for us to be impolite with one another. My friends and I just happened along to see you bagged that Rakshasa we were chasing out of the territory."

More men sitting on saddles strapped to the bodies of naked women of the same racial cast as the first one, all of them much taller than the men themselves appeared. The men were all course and hardly looking studs with menacing expressions and leers that said as much as an open declaration of what they thought about women in general, especially the ones whom they had surrounded.

"So, what are you guys?" Shinobu asked, "The Welcoming committed?"

"Something like that," the man smiled affably, "When strangers show up in these parts we like to welcome them proper-like. It's the neighborly thing to do."

"Careful," Ranko murmured to her immediate companions, "Don't make the first move. These guys are Rustlers. And by the look of them real pros."

"Well, that's mighty flattering of you to think we're professionals, little Lady," the lead man said as the woman he rode stomped her feet lightly as though seeking a firmer purchase, "But the truth is we're just Hired Hands working for a local Dude Ranch in this territory. We're charged with keeping our Boss's turf clear of unwanted predators, finding loose strays and greeting Outsiders and Returns when they wander onto our spread."

"Strays?" Bonbori asked.

"He means girls like us," Ranko replied, "Unaffiliated and unclaimed with no brands burned onto our bottoms."

"Bingo for you, Red," the lead Cowboy smiled, "You've obviously been this way before,. and in spite of the immoral way that you're dressed you obviously must be the Lead Faun in this herd."

"Immoral?" Valka asked.

"He means I still have my clothes on," Ranko replied, then addressed herself at the Cowboy, "Who's your Boss? The guy who employs you and yanks your chain?"

"Why, none other than the Biggest Boss in the Territory," the Cowboy boasted, "Rex Ruthless himself. We're employees of the Ruthless Corporation. This here is Candiass, Vagina, and we do brisk trade with the hottest commodity that's sold throughout the territory…"

"You mean to infer that you regard us as potential acquisitions," Indra spoke up, "A curious thing this notion of ownership. My people have no equivalent for it within our language. And certainly no concept of the ownership of another sentient being…much as you regard those women you are treating like beasts of burden. I believe that they are local natives who once dominated this region…Beater Tribe Warriors, if I am not mistaken."

"How would you know that?" Onama asked.

"The ones I liberated told me much about this group called the Ruthless Corporation," Indra replied, "How the father of the man named Rex, Lion-O Ruthless, came here two generations ago and carved this province out of the raw land that belonged to the Beaver Clan and began exploiting its resources for the selfish gain of his own family."

"Hey no, don't go making us out to be the Bad Guys here," the Cowboy insisted, "You know what Beater Clan Warriors like to collect? How do you think they got their name? They scalp young ladies down below…kind of like how they take a knife to a Buck like me and remove our qualifications for wearing loin clothes."

"Ew…" Shinobu said with a non-plussed expression.

"We capture some of their ladies and domesticate the strongest ones for our own usage," the Cowboy said as he patted the woman he was riding on the top of her head, "The rest have other uses…but it's far better treatment than men suffer with them once they've been gelded."

"So there is wrong on both sides," Indra concluded, "Nonetheless, it would be a mistake on your part to think that we are easy prey for your brand of…domestication."

She raised her hands and suddenly she was holding the gleaming silver phantom bow and leveling an arrow at the chest of the man, making it very clear that she intended this as a warning.

"Now that's downright interesting," the man seemed oblivious to the threat being posed against him, "You've got a talent that makes you even more valuable at market than these others. But just so we're clear on this, I got no beef with you ladies hankering to remain free and unattached, personal like…"

"Look out!" Shinobu cried, putting a hand over her mouth as something came hurtling towards them from up above, thrown down by men who had been silently climbing up into the trees while the party had been distracted.

"It's just that I don't get paid to let Fillies like you go free," the Cowboy grinned nastily as round purple fruit landed all around the party and detonated, releasing clouds of particles that caught them by surprise, including Indra.

The silver haired Arealian had the satisfaction of letting her silver shaft knock the arrogant man out of his saddle, but almost instantly she became aware of the purple vapors clinging to her body, and even holding her breath seemed to have no effect as something came over her nervous system and short-circuited her ability to focus her concentration.

Valka's own arrow went wide of its mark as she began to cough and cry, "Ranko-chan…"

"I'm here, Honey," Ranko said, but nonetheless felt her knees turn to water as she grappled with the dark haired witch girl and found herself sinking down to the ground,m along with the others.

One of the other men dismounted and rushed to the side of the man Indra had struck, saying, "You okay, Boss?"

"Whoeeey!" the man's eyes rolled in his head, "If that don't give you a kick! That gal just doubled in price over what I was gonna ask the Boss man. Think we got another one for his Lab boys to study. Anywho, tie them Fauns up after you strip 'em and toss 'em in the wagon so we can head on back to the spread and…"

"Whazzzat?" his second in command said, whirling around and reaching for his repeating crossbow.

The Cowboy sat upright and looked around, rubbing the spot where Indra's energy arrow had struck him and saying, "Aw…hell no! Hell no, not that cheating Varmint again!"

The other men had paused in the act of dismounting to check the fallen party when they all began to glance around, hearing a familiar whizzing noise, at which point they reached for their assortment of weaponry while those still mounted brought out lariats and looked nervously in all directions.

"The Streak…it's the Streak!" one of them said, right before the mayhem started to commence with a fast moving blur tearing into them and knocking the Cowboys totally senseless.

Ranko was dimly aware that someone was taking care of the competition, but while she was tempted to think it was her father who had come to their rescue some deeper portion of her being informed her that was not the case. Her last memory before losing consciousness was the sight of a lone man standing amidst the fallen Cowboys with naked women still in saddles and harnesses tentatively approaching him as though he were a God before whom they sought to worship.

A naked man with a handsome face who turned and looked at her and said something that sounded like, "It's all right…you're safe now. I'll take care of you…" right before she lost her grip on consciousness altogether. Her last memory falling on the curious necklace that the man was wearing that bore a familiar emblem…

The sign of an "S" in a shield-like diamond-shaped emblem…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Casanova from Krypton: shadowmane

Look, in the Sky! It's a Bird, it's a Plane, it's…ah…well, it's nothing at the moment. The guy hasn't even gotten his wings at this point. But, nonetheless, he's got Ranko and she's got new problems. Meanwhile Ranma and company continue to cope with the perils of domestic tranquility in, "Smallbills," or, "Pardon me, is that a Branding Iron or are you just clad to see me?"

Be There!

X

_._,_._


	66. Chapter 66

Tsundere66

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Oh, if that ain't always the way of it," Ranma growled, "They always call you when you're busy…"

He reached over and picked up the communicator and then said, "Inspector Saotome. Can't this wait for a better time, Ryo-chan?"

"Sorry to interrupt the Honeymoon, Big Stud," Ryonami responded, "But I need to talk to the Boss. Is she available for comment?"

"Just a minute," Ranma sighed and looked down apologetically at his wife, "I swear they time it so they catch you at an awkward moment. Just a moment, 'Biki," he said as he pulled the apple out of her mouth then held the communicator up to her ear with his other hand.

Nabiki reflexively smacked her lips and loosened her jaw before saying, "I'm here, Ryo-chan. What have you got?"

"You wanted to be informed in case there was movement on Ranko's end," Ryonami said, "Well…not to alarm you guys or anything, but Ranko's signal went off the grid for a moment. She's back online now, but still in Uxal, and only a few miles away from the original location."

"That's very interesting," Nabiki scowled, "Perhaps the Pendant put her close to where she needed to be but left her deliberately short of the mark so that she and her Posse could acclimate themselves to the region. Either way she is bound to be closing in on her intended quarry."

"Speaking of which, Boss Lady," Hitome chimed in, "But how are you and your rock stud of a husband getting along on your time away from the office?"

Nabiki glanced down at her body and said, "I'm a little tied up at the moment, so I can't properly answer that. However you can accurately say that my husband has me exactly where I want to be. And I'm about to make my husband a delicious home-cooked dinner."

"Say what?" Ryonami spoke up, "But Boss…no offence, you're a terrible cook."

"Did I say anything about being the Chef?" Nabiki ruefully smirked.

"Oh," Ryonami said, "In that case…no further questions."

"Keep me posted if there are any more significant events," Nabiki said, then turned to Ranma and said, "I hate to rush things. I'd much prefer to savor the moment, but perhaps we should move things up a bit dear, in case we need to move out to assist Ranko-chan."

"Hey, this is Uxal," Ranma pointed out, "Time is on our side as long as we're here. But you know as well as I do that you can't hurry a recipe without spoiling the dish. Now then…melt two cups of butter and mix in with the stuffing mis…" he reached over for the bowl of already prepared breaded confection.

Nabiki eyed the bowl nervously, "Are you really intending to cram all of that into me?"

"Sure thing," Ranma cheerfully replied, glancing down at where his rock-hard manhood was buried deep inside Nabiki's snatch, "I've already lubricated the opening so I just have to push the mix inside with my fingers…"

"Me and my big mouth for agreeing to this," Nabiki glanced over at the nearby oven, "You did remember to preheat that to three hundred and sixty?

"Three hundred and seventy-five," Ranma replied, "And who's the chef here, me or you?"

"Obviously you because I'm the one who's on the menu," Nabiki said as she lay in the saucing pan, gleaming like a wet seal with oil covering the whole of her body.

"So what are you getting worked up about now?" Ranma asked, "It's a little late to be having second thoughts about doing this."

"You know better than that," Nabiki replied, "Like you I never go back on a promise. And I promised you a meal, and I'm it. So get on with stuffing the Bird, husband and-mmmph!" she said as he pushed the apple back into her mouth.

"Nag, nag, nag," he smiled,. "Well, like you said, time's a wasting, and I'm working up an appetite just working you over, so…time to stuff the bird."

Nabiki rolled her eyes and surrendered herself to the inevitable, all the while wondering what their atopted daughter was up to, and whether or not Ranko was in a state very similar to her adopted mother…or perhaps in a dominant position, like her father. Either way a good time was secured, and no complaints would be uttered.

Especially after her soul slipped into her new body which was prepped and ready to receive her just as soon as this old one was used up in the manner that was intended by the crazy "natural order" that held sway in the Demon-haunted lands known as Uxal…

"We're here, Dad," Terry announced as he and his older foster brother, Tim, appeared at the doorway of their rental apartments.

"Close the door," Bruce said in that low, soft growl he always used whenever behaving in the mode of pure business, "Sorry to yank you boys off the case prematurely, but something has come up that requires us to marshal all of our available resources. That's why I asked Cassie to be here with you as well.""

Terry saw his father standing poised by the window inside the darkened apartment, and then he saw not only Cassandra Cain, but his half-brother, Julian, was also present. Even more importantly, so was his older half-sister, Helena, which surprised him to no end considering how strained relations had become of late between Helena and their father.

"Hey, Sis," Tim Drake said, his voice evidencing his own surprise.

"Boys," Helena acknowledged with a nod, dressed in a long black overcoat, her diamond-slit eyes having dilated to adjust for the relative low light cast by a glow wand.

"I wanted your sister here because her unique abilities make her ideal for our investigation," Bruce said without turning around, or doing much of anything to acknowledge the presence of his oldest child, and the last legacy he had left of her late mother. "Don't read anything else into the situation."

Ouch, Terry mentally winced, seeing the pained expression that was in the eyes of Helena, who looked at their father most contritely.

"Dad…" she started to say.

"You did what you had to," their father partially turned his head to glance at her, "I'm not saying that it's right. Lord knows I would have done it myself a long time ago and spared a lot of people anguish and suffering if I had thought that was the solution. But the fact remains…you went against the Code our family has lived by for over fifty years."

"I know that, Dad," Helena glanced down, "But what was I supposed to do? That Code of yours…it's what killed my mother!"

He glanced away, "Your mother understood. She was the only one who really understood me. That's why I married her in the first place."

"Well, I don't understand," Julian spoke up, "My mother always said that you were rigid and inflexible in your values, and grandfather insisted that this Code of yours is why you never were able to fully live up to your mission."

"Your grandfather was my Sensei a long time before you came onto the scene, Julian," Bruce said softly, "We quarreled over morality the whole time that I was under his instruction. And it was as much because of him that I adopted my Code as because of any misconception I might have had regarding the sanctity of life and the potential for redemption of my enemies."

"Then why insist on a code at all?" Cassandra asked, "My own mother respected you above all her other foes, and yet still she claimed your unwillingness to kill was your one Achilles weakness."

"I prefer to think of it as my greatest asset," Bruce replied, "The line I will not cross, what separates me from the scum I prey upon. But debating that is not why I gathered you all here. I have something much more urgent to discuss."

Tim and Terry exchanged anxious glances and decided to stay out of the ongoing debate about "The Code" as they knew that there was no way of winning that argument around their father. Rather they gave the "Old Man" respectful nods and acknowledged that he had their full attention.

Bruce Wayne, one of the wealthiest Multinational Financiers in the business world, by night an infamous costumed Vigilante who had suffered recent troubles with Law Enforcement, was a man just barely over eighty years of age, who had quite literally come back from the dead in recent months an even more dedicated Champion of Justice than he had been in his heyday. His recant trip to the Lazarus Pit was evident by his restored youth, just barely discernable as a touch of grey appearing around his temples.

Having survived a near encounter with the Grim Reaper had caused him to refocus his energies and rededicate himself anew to his efforts at ridding Gotham City of its excess criminal population. This meant closing out some "old accounts" that he had left upon his books during the years of his semi-retirement when he had been less active as a crime fighter due to his declining health and the ready availability of trainable substitutes.

Such as Tim Drake himself, and their absent foster brother, Dick Grayson.

Terry had been undergoing the training in recent years to become his father's newest successor. Only now the Old Man looked spry enough to resume donning the cape and cowl that he himself had made so famous over the decades. Not that Terry resented the "Old Man" for wanting to resume that role, but there was no way in Hell that he was going to take a demotion and go around calling himself the new "Robin."

"Sir," Cassandra spoke respectfully, "Now that you seem to have adequately built up to the appropriate dramatic moment, perhaps the time has come to enlighten us as to why we are crammed into this tiny little cubicle of an apartment, staring across the way at a building several blocks distant that bears the name of Todo Academy?"

"Very observant of you," Bruce said, "I can see why Barbara places such confidence in you as her successor. The Todo Academy…is a place that conjures up memories, both pleasant and otherwise."

"Another High School, Father?" Julian asked, "Are you not a bit old to be trolling the playground?"

"Cute," Bruce said softly, "But I'm not the one who is going undercover there. You are."

"Another High School, Dad?" Tim asked, "Why were you having us pulled out of one school and enrolled into another?"

"Nanyo, like all the major academies and institutions in the Kanto region, is being controlled by events that are shaped here in the Todo Academy. I know this because I once, long ago, enrolled in these institutions as a foreign exchange transfer student, back when I was young and carefree in my ways…"

"As numerous tombstones will attest," all of the other parties in the room chorused together.

"Oh?" Bruce asked, "You've heard that one already?"

"More times than I care to relate," Julian grimaced, "Your sense of humor is another thing that Grandfather said he found most irritating about you."

"Especially since it seems to have returned full force since you came back from the Lazarus pit," Helena added with a somewhat sardonic expression.

"And to think," Tim growled softly, "There are some people in the world who'll swear up and down that you don't have a sense of humor."

"That's because, until very recently, I had someone to contrast myself against," Bruce turned away, "Of course his idea of a joke was something that only he found funny in the end. Can't say that I actually miss him, but having him around at least gave me something of a moral yardstick."

Helena opened her mouth to say something, but her father cut her off.

"Never apologize for a decision you made in the cold light of a moment's clear reason," Bruce said without looking at her directly, "That was something else that I learned first hand from your mother. Just don't make a habit of it either."

Helena closed her mouth, bit her lower lip, swallowed and then nodded curtly, which was as much of an answer as she was capable of delivering at the moment.

"Okay then," Terry said, wanting desperately to change the subject, "The Todo Academy. What makes it so special as compared to the other places you've recently had us check out?"

"I used your involvement as a means for gaining access to the records of those establishments," Bruce explained, "I've been following a trail of bread crumbs laid out by an old associate of mine whose name is Takayanagi Osuro. He is the equivalent of a Yakuza boss in this region…only he is not truly associated with the Yakuza. Nor would the local Obuyan interfere in his affairs as they are all afraid of the Takayanagi clan and its various branches."

"I'll bite," Tim said, "So what is it about the Takayanagi that makes them such a force to be reckoned with?"

"Only that they control most branches of Martial Arts discipline throughout the length and breadth of Japan," their father replied, "Almost every major school derives its art from the main line of the Takayanagi. They were founded sometime during the Imperialist days following the Meiji restoration, and the Todo Academy was charged with preserving the martial arts traditions that were starting to wane with the decline of the Samurai. You might think of them as an organized crime net whose sole and strict concern is in preserving the legitimacy of Martial Arts discipline on the Home Islands and beyond."

"Now it all makes sense," Terry said, "You think these guys might have something to do with that rash of violent criminals who started popping up recently in Gotham?"

"I suspected it from the beginning," Bruce said without turning around, "But now, thanks to your efforts, I have physical hard evidence upon which to build a legal case…Robin." He smiled as he turned his glance at his younger son obliquely.

Terry winced, "Not a chance. I'd look silly in those circus tights."

"I know I sure did," Tim said with a note of sympathy in his voice.

"Do not even think of it with me," said Julian.

"And I'm way too old for that a big a change of identity," Helena added, "Even if you consider it punishment for me killing the Joker."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Bruce said, turning away, "But sometimes it is better to let old traditions go by the wayside. Dick knew this even before he changed his name to Nightwing and married Kory'ander."

"So how exactly does the Todo Academy control the martial arts?" Cassandra asked, returning to the original point, "And why do you refer them as a criminal organization?"

"Because, unlike the League of Shadows to which you and Julian once belonged," Bruce said, "The Takayanagi do not confine themselves merely to theft, murder and intimidation in order to get their way. They also engage in a form of Eugenics, breeding select people from certain families like they were cattle in order to produce their cherished outcome of the Ultimate Martial Artist. It has been a dream of their organization to produce their 'perfect warrior,' and in order to achieve this end they are willing to stoop to just about anything, even rape and kidnapping and involvement in the international Sex trade in female slavery."

"Oy," Terry winced, "I'm starting to understand why you don't like these people very much."

"Oh, when I was younger I was easily enthralled in what their program had to offer," Bruce remarked, "Mind you, that happened in a period just prior to the Second World War, when Japan was a very different country and highly militaristic. The Nineteen Thirties produced its share of would-be Super Men...long in advance of Clark stepping out of the shadows and assuming that standard for his own title.""

"Which reminds me," Cassie said, "Your old friend is a resident of Japan these days, yes?"

"For the past eight years," Bruce affirmed, "Ever since he had that quarrel with the Reagan Administration, which was just after we had that…little misunderstanding that caused a temporary break in our friendship."

"What dispute could have forced a man as patriotic as Kent to renounce his citizenship in the country that once he called his home?" Julian asked.

"I suppose you could say that Clark has even more inflexible standards of morality than I do," Bruce replied, "The Government tried to capitalize on his patriotism and forced him to choose between politics and his duty as a citizen of the world. In the end he chose to be a Citizen of Earth far above the resident of any country. And, as it turned out, he made the right call, because a few years later the Reagan government collapsed, as did the Soviet Union, both for very different reasons."

"Politics," Cassandra said, "Give me a clean war any day to the dirty dealings of politicians."

"You wouldn't be so quick to say that if you had seen as many wars up close as I have," Bruce replied, "At any rate, this does not concern Clark, or even Diana. This is strictly our business. We live in the shadows, just as do the criminals we battle against. We alone are equipped to deal with human problems this close to the ground. Let Clark deal with the larger issues that transcend the human element as this enemy is one that is pernicious and all enveloping at a level that is beneath his notice."

"Says who, Old Friend?" a voice asked from those very shadows of the room, causing everyone to tense up as a distinctive "S' shaped shield heralded the appearance of the man who moved closer into the lighting.

Even Bruce seemed taken aback, "How did you…?"

"Oh please," said the man in the tri-colored cape and outfit, "I've known you for over fifty years, old friend. You don't think I've made a study of most of your methods for making a dramatic entrance?"

"I thought you usually burst in through a wall or something," Terry gasped, unable to help gaping as this was his first time looking directly at the Living Legend who dominated the room just by his very presence.

"That was before I found out how much fun it was to surprise the bad guys with subtlety," the man smiled sagely, "I burst through walls and doors only when I want to make the right effect. Generally I prefer an open window, and it seems the one in back needs to have the lock fixed."

"I'll make a note of that," Bruce said, "So…what are you here for, Clark?"

"I heard my name being mentioned," Clark replied, "As it so happens I was actually coming to look for you since Alfred let it slip that you were out of the country…I mean…America. And for a man who is usually so cautious about regulating his movements you proved to be an easy one to trail, going by the identity of a fictitious Nephew when we both know that you're an only child."

"It seemed less complicated than trying to explain how my age reverted backward by a few decades," Bruce replied, "So again…what are you here for?"

"Would you believe, for the first time in almost eight years, that our paths actually cross over the same investigation?" the man in the cape replied, "I'll give you a name that sparked my interest in this matter. Tendo Kimiko"

Bruce reacted with a start, "How do you know about her?"

"Oh please," the man with the large "S" on his chest smiled, "Eidetic memory, remember? It hasn't quite been twenty years since you crossed paths with that lady, and did you happen to know that she has surviving children who are old enough to marry?"

"What, another one?" Tim asked, glancing at Terry, "No offense to you, Bro."

"Hey, none taken," Terry turned to Bruce and said, "Just how many of us did you father out there, Old Man?"

"Not as many as you suspect," Bruce murmured, "And besides, the lady I'm thinking of married a man named Soun…an heir to the Anything Goes line…"

"Which, until very recently, was only loosely affiliated with the Takayanagi clan through the founding father of Indiscriminate Grappling, Happosai," the man wearing the cape said softly, "Sensing a connection, are we? I'll drop another name…Saotome Nodoka,"

"Saotome?" Bruce reacted, "You mean she really did go ahead and marry that fellow, Genma?"

"So it would appear," Clark replied, "And the son of their union is named Saotome Ranma…and that's a boy I definitely think needs to be brought to your attention, Bruce. And not for the reason I suspect your sons and foster son are thinking at the moment."

"Don't I get any say in this?" Helena asked.

"I was thinking it as well," Cassandra noted.

"Look, despite what you are thinking, I only just barely knew the lady," Bruce insisted, frowning, "Kimiko and Nodoka. Soun and Genma. As much as I hate to say it, Clark, you're right. I don't like the sound of this at all…"

"I rather thought you might," Clark said, then smiled, "So why don't you bring the whole family over to our place? Diana and I would love to host you all, rather than let you stay in this cramped little cube of an apartment."

"You're inviting us over to have dinner?" Terry asked.

"Why not?" Clark smiled, "Diana's a great cook, and she'd just love to see you again, Bruce. It's been a while since either of us talked, and you hardly show up any more at JLA meetings."

"I've been busy," Bruce replied, "But I suppose I do owe Diana the courtesy of stopping by to say hello. However, since I am trying to keep things low key at the moment…"

"Already ahead of you," Clark replied, "I made arrangements with my friend, Tiger Tanaka. There won't be any record of your comings and goings, and your cover identities will be assured so that no word leaks out to the Takayanagi that you're conducting an investigation."

"Tiger, eh?" Bruce remarked, "His daughter would be about old enough to enroll in High School herself. So would Alison, if I remember rightly."

"So may I take that for a yes on my invitation?" Clark replied.

"You may," Bruce smiled, glancing around, "But only if the rest of you can behave yourselves at the Kent house."

"It's Managi here," Clark replied, "We use Japanese names. Officially…I'm known as Hiroshi."

"Appropriate enough," Bruce replied, "And it will allow us to compare notes."

"Behave ourselves?" Terry leaned closer to Tim and asked, "What does he mean by that?"

"You've never seen pictures of Alison Kent, have you?" Tim replied, "Or met her during her brief time with the Titans. Just remember whose daughter she is. She's bound to be a ball-buster."

Terry winced, "Thanks for the mental image, Bro."

"Indeed," Julian replied, "This sounds most…intriguing."

"I believe your father said something about minding your manners?" Cassandra asked.

"Boys," Helena sighed, "That's why I finally gave up on them and started hanging around with Karen. Guys hit on her all of the time, but I'm the one she wants to be with."

"Rub it in why don't you," Tim remarked, to which there were some sympathetic glances as the sons of Bruce Wayne all knew what a prize was Karen Starr, if quite possibly the human embodiment of, "Be careful what you wish for…"

"Mom," Atsuko spoke the word as though it were coated with something toxic, the way some people might say the word, "Anthrax"

"Is that any way to say hello to your mother?" Cybele asked with a smile as they stood at the border of the illusion spell that marked the dividing like between Atsuko's house and the rest of the Tendo gardens, "And here I come under a flag of truce, hoping to make amends and mend fences and try to win back your loyalties by showing my good fath. Coming here without an entourage or even my usual protection to the stronghold of my nominal enemies just to prove my good intentions."

"Yeah, right," Atsuko said, "You might have been able to peddle that on me when I was just a kid, but explain why I'm under any obligation to observe a truce with a woman who's tried to kill my son on numerous occasions."

"Kill him?" Cybele affected to sound shocked, "By no means! Ryo-chan is my grandson! How could you possibly think that I would mean him harm?"

"The fact that you told me that he was only useful to you as a sacrifice to use his blood to gain access to the Nexus," Atsuko responded.

"You misunderstood me, Child," Cybele replied, "A little blood, maybe, but certainly not enough to do the boy any permanent harm. You allowed your fears to run away with you, and your imagination as well. And if you'd only allowed me to explain that before now…"

"Save it," Atsuko said, "So why are you here…Mother?"

Cybele's calculating smile actually softened as she said, "I understand that you've recently acquired another house guest. A very special guest, and one we both know very well from mutual acquaintance."

"How did you…I mean…" Atsuko said, "Where did you hear about that?"

"Obviously because a certain somebody was seen rampaging through downtown Furinkan," said Peorth, "I figured that it would not take very long for her to track him down to our house."

"Your house, is it?" Cybele asked, "You're that much secure in your place as the occupant of that body…and the man who desires it. But you are only an usurper."

"Keep thinking that if it pleases you, Demon," Peorth smiled back, and far less pleasantly than their houseguest, "I only need a slight pretext to throw you back out of here. And don't think I lack the power to do it."

"Power you may have, Goddess," Cybele replied, "But I have a little thing called the Law on my side. And by the rule of association I have every right to see my husband, who is also your father, my Child," she said as she turned back to Atsuko, "I know that you are keeping him here. So why not bring him out where he and I can see each other again after our too-long period of forced separation."

"Separation brought about by the Curse of the Hibiki," said Comb, who eyed the dangerous creature in their midst as the only mortal present might feel when surrounded by Immortals.

"You could call it that," Cybele said slyly, "A Curse, which is a Mortal's term for a condition where fate and circumstance combine with magical enchantments to produce results that can be measured as fortunate or unfortunate, depending on how you regard it. In the case of the Hibiki line the Curse to which you refer is the family's lack of a sense of directions. A problem and a handicap, to be certain, but also a hidden key to their savage strength. After all, while they cannot find their destination, the power of the Curse also makes them difficult to track by other parties."

"What?" Atsuko said, "Are you serious about that, Mom?"

"Dead serious," Cybele replied, "Demons may lie and manipulate, but our strongest weapon has always been the Truth. And the truth of any Curse is that it's only a curse if you prefer to see it that way. Like that Boy, the Nexus. He has no idea how his curse makes him such a lucky person."

"Lucky?" Comb responded with surprise.

"I'm not just talking about his ability to switch genders," Cybele replied, "The ability to enjoy kinky sex on both sides of the gender divide isn't even a fraction of the gift the boy received from Jusenkyo. In fact I'm thinking only you even begin to suspect what I am talking about…Amazon. And being a Mortal you lack the experience and depths of wisdom that comes from knowing the way in which the System protocols function. Is that not correct, my esteemed Colleague of the Roses?"

Peorth frowned, "Obviously you at least remember the Protocols, though it seems for the most part you've forgotten the spirit behind the letter of the laws that you've perverted."

"I remember enough from my time in the Heavens to know that the System punishes and rewards entirely at random and not on account of actual merit," Cybel said in total candor, "Why do you think it was that I started to push the envelope and see how far I could take things back when I started to go over the edge."

"You didn't think that there would be any consequences for your turning towards evil?" Atsuko asked in astonishment, "All those people you hurt, the civilizations you perverted, all the treachery, betrayal and depravity you've practiced over the years…because you thought it was all a big joke?"

"Oh, I knew that there would be consequences for me…eventually," Cybele said, "The Karma system keeps a record of everyone's actions and measures the results of one's behavior in terms of Causality and Effect. But Justice delayed is justice denied, and I was daring the Heavens to punish me as a means of exposing the system's imperfections."

"But why?" Peorth asked, "You can't have expected to profit from such a rebellion."

"I had my reasons," Cybele replied, "But the short version was…I was angry. Heaven's justice to me was a joke. There I was a Goddess of Fertility, and men were sacrificing their whiz for me, having sex with my Temple Virgins…which is a joke!"

"So that justifies your turning to perversion and ordering your minions to castrate themselves and deny the pleasure of knowing the love of women?" Peorth demanded, "You started a life-denying cycle that spread throughout the whole of the Mesopotamian region…!"

"The Mortal fools bought what I had to sell," Cybele said, "But it was their own obsession with finding spiritual purity that really led them to choose the path of the Eunuch. And I thought I was doing them a favor getting them out of that cycle of heeding the mating call of their hormones."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this all over again," Atsuko said in disgust, "You haven't changed a bit, Momma. You still twist things around all you want but the plain fact is that you lost faith in humanity and lost sight of your mission, and there's no way I'm letting you have Daddy, just so you can mess up his life the way you make a shambles of mine!"

"Don't use me as the excuse for the way your life has turned out, Little One," Cybele smiled, once again that nasty, insinuating look that seemed so creepy, "I'm not the one who let Ryoga-kun wander loose for three years in a rage blindly stumbling over everything and eventually getting himself with a Jusenkyo curse…"

"Which, by your reasoning, is actually some sort of a gift in disguise?" Comb asked.

"Think of it this way," Cybele said simply, "A strong, powerful fighter humbled by a curse that renders him incapable of defending himself? They boy is going to have to learn to be a lot more resourceful and not just rely upon his Oni heritage to bail him out of every encounter…"

"Answer me something if you would," Comb said, "A curse is what you make of it, correct? Then does the negative aspect of a curse intensify when one focuses primarily on the negative?"

"Ah yes, I thought you'd be the one to pick up on that," Cybele said snidely, "Think of it this way. Even Magic needs occasional recharging and reinforcement. Jusenkyo curses are self-sustaining because they tap into the Power of the Dragon. But the Hibiki Curse is wedded to your Oni nature, and when you get in a state where the Oni takes over the curse is even more powerful," the Demon smiled, "And it feeds on the negativity like a thing that is alive, that grows the more you feed it."

"I thought as much," Comb nodded softly, "So the curse, by that same token, is weakened by positive emotions like love and compassion, which explains why Ryoga-kun can find his way home every time he thinks about Kaori."

"Say what?" Atsuko said, "His fiancée?"

"And the mother of his unborn child," Cybele said, seeing their surprise, "Or did you think I was blind to that particular development? Honestly, the boy is so much like his grandfather that it scares even me…"

"Don't you even think of touching my granddaughter," Atsuko growled, "Or you really will be seeing some negative emotions."

"What's all the noise out here?" a male voice asked, just as Razor stepped out onto the hot spring area, "Are we having another guest over, At-chan?"

"Darling?" Cybele's voice instantly lost its nasty quality and took on a note of hope and longing.

Razor approached, hearing the voice of someone familiar, at which point he said, "Do I know you? You…look kind of familiar…"

"It's me, Darling," Cybele said, "Your Cybele."

"Sybil?" Razor asked, only to focus his eyes upon her, at which point something seemed to click in his mind as he said, more seriously, "Cybele?"

"Oh, just look at you," Cybele covered her mouth as she stared up at the very tall, broad-shouldered giant of a man, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you," Razor took a step closer to her, "Just like when we first met. Ah…when was that again?"

"Poor dear," Cybele took a step closer to him, "Still have memory problems? I guess in a way that's partially my doing. When I tried to modify your curse I seem to have scrambled things up a bit with your gray matter, darling."

"Is that why I can't seem to find my way back to you?" Razor asked as he took a step forward, "Even though, the Gods know, I've tried…"

"No, again, that was the spell cast by that Gypsy Witch, dear," Cybel said as she gazed on him with eyes that shone with a strange, palpable emotion, "A couple of centuries before we met when you were still a young man you had that awful encounter…"

"I don't remember," Razor said as he seemed drawn into the luminous eyes of the woman before him, "Did I do something to hurt her?"

"Not her," Cybele replied, "Other than the fact you killed her father."

"I did?" Razor asked, blinking his own eyes, "Oh dear…that sounds awful."

"He was a bastard who well deserved it," Cybel replied, smiling softly, "It happened decades before you even met the Monster of Mary Shelley's nightmare and became his sparring partner and part time rival over a very different woman. A Werewolf, if you can believe that."

"Sounds like I had quite a time," Razor said, "Wish I could remember it. Though I guess parts weren't so good to remember…"

"You could say that," Cybele said, sounding genuinely empathetic, "The problem is you've lived so long…four hundred thirty years or more as best I can estimate. Humans weren't meant to last that long…not without special enhancements. And even being part Oni, and traveling as much as you've done to different worlds even. It builds up a lot of experiences, and those memories tend to collide after a bit."

"At least you look the same," Razor said, "I think I remember that you're…older than me by a bit."

Cybele chuckled, "Flatterer. I'm older than you by…more than just a bit. But that's not really important. The fact that you're back here in Japan…and back in my life…that's all that really…"

"All right," Atsuko said as she stepped into the space between her parents, "Break it up. It's getting weird here anyway, hearing the two of you talk like that…as if the last thirty years didn't exist for any of us."

"Atsuko?" Razor asked.

"Disrespectful child," Cybele frowned, "How dare you come between me and your father…again!"

"Don't try and play that card with me, Mother," Atsuko scolded, turning to her father, "And you…just because you can't remember stuff is no reason to forget the things that Mother did which drove you away from us, Daddy. Don't you know that she's just plain evil?"

"Evil?" Razor asked, "I don't think so. At least…not the way I remember your mother." He looked past Atsuko's head and said, "She may project herself as hard as diamond, but I know the real woman as no one else can. And even with my bad memories…that will never change. My Wife."

"My Husband," Cybele said, and she sounded as if she really and truly meant that.

"Okay, I think we all get the picture here," Comb said, "As someone who has a husband of my own whom I greatly value, I can relate. But still…I cannot help but think that reuniting the two of you would not be a very good thing for the rest of us. It's like handing over to you an incredibly powerful weapon that you could use to very destructive ends."

"A weapon?" Cybele asked, "My Ra-ra-chan? How could you think that?"

"Because you were thinking it," Peorth said, "Even with that lovey-dovey talk we all know that Hibiki Razor is a force to reckon with that even the Gods should not take lightly."

"So you think you can stand between me and my husband?" Cybele smiled, "As if you have the means of restraining us. Never forget I could just speak a single word and no power of yours would be able to restrain my husband's rampage."

"That may be so," Comb said, folding her arms, "But our friends, the Ice Bears, might have something to say about it."

"Ice Bears?" Cybele asked, only to feel hot breath run down her back, which prompted her eyes to widen as she said, "Oh…you guys…"

"So you're the Demon who stole our Armor and forced us to fight in that Arena," said the lead of the five bears, Rasmusen.

"We've been wanting to thank you for both of those things," said Rasmusen's right-hand partner. Astrid, baring fangs and looking less than pleased about the presence of the demon.

"Now friends," Comb said almost pleasantly, "Let's not be rude to a guest of this house. Especially one who came under a flag of truce to…Parlay, I believe you put it?"

"Oh, hey guys," Razor said, "I forgot we were playing just now. Sorry about that."

"Playing he calls it," one of the other bears remarked.

"Good thing there aren't too many more humans like him around on our world," said the female bear named Samantha, "Or there'd be no employment for our kind."

"Say, Cybele-san," Peorth remarked, "Now that you're here perhaps you might clear up a question that's been nagging me for a bit. Like..why exactly did you take these creatures from their world into this one?"

"Hah?" Cybele gulped, "You've gotta be kidding. I didn't pull them here. They wound up arriving in a spell that went somehow awry, but as near as I can tell it was their fault for stepping through the other end of the gate…"

"Gate?" Atsuko asked, "What gate?"

"A black portal that my team and I passed through without knowing what it was," Rasmusen replied, "We were scouting ahead when we came on that phenomenon…and now you say it was a pathway from our world to this one?"

"More like a corridor that got opened and shut in the time it took for you Ice Bears to go through it," Cybele said, "Otherwiseyou think I'd be inviting you into my downtown headquarters?"

"But you said that it was a spell cast on our side that opened the doorway on this end to let them through," Peorth pointed out, "And who was it that cast such a spell, I wonder? And for what reason"

"Ah…" Cybele grimaced, suddenly finding herself back on the spot with that question.

"Yeah, good question," Atsuko said, "What does a demon need a summoning circle for, unless it's to conjure up one of your associates, Momma?"

"Well…ah…" Cybele hesitated.

"Honey?" Razor asked, "Are you talking with your friends down below again? I thought you promised me that you weren't going to do that any more."

"That's not…quite what I…" hesitated.

"And one further thing," Comb pronounced, "You want something from the Tendo estate. You used the pretext of wanting to see your husband again to worm your way onto the grounds…and for what reason? To better scope out the landscape?"

Cybele turned a surprised look on the Amazon, then reflexively glanced over her shoulder, only to straighten out and say, "I don't know what you mean by that. Being with my husband again after so long a time of being away from his manly presence is all that I need to make my world complete at the present."

"You don't say?" Peorth replied, "Then perhaps I should rephrase Comb-san's question. What is it that is about this estate that is so important to you that you would risk braving yourself in an effort to get near to what you are after?"

"Yeah, I knew there was something fishy about all of this," Atsuko remarked, "Your obsession with the Saotomes and the Tendos isn't just about getting control over the Nexus child, is it?"

"Sao…tome…?" Razor asked, eyes suddenly dilated.

"Ooopps!" Atsuko covered her mouth.

"Idiot," Comb hissed, seeing the man's eyes start to dilate as she felt the initial phases of his transformation.

Suddenly Peorth's hand shot forward and halted an inch away from the face of the very large man, and a power was released that caused rose petals to rain down and cover the man, whose eyes went wide, then rolled up in his head as he began to collapse forward.

Atsuko moved to catch her father then said, "What did you do?"

"A Rose of Tranquility spell," Peorth answered, "I disrupted his Ki for a moment, long enough to lull him with its narcotic scent before his berserker nature could fully come to the fore."

"Still using those cheap Rose spells after all of this time?" Cybele shook her head, "You never change."

"Yes," Peorth agreed, "But you sure have…former colleague. But this, too, is your doing, turning your own husband into an unstoppable living weapon."

"It was one of my better accomplishments," Cybele replied, "But you should see what he's like in the sack. He's pure animal when he gets like this, and that's the way I like him." She grinned lasciviously for emphasis.

Atsuko frowned and then said, "Rasmusen?"

"Lady Hibiki?" the leader of the Ice Bear team asked.

"My mother was just leaving," Atsuko replied, "Please see to it she makes it back to the Furinkan Financial district. I would be ever so grateful."

"What?" Cybele asked, "But I don't need a bloody escort?"

"Did I say that they were your escort, Momma?" Atsuko asked, then added, "I worry that you don't get enough exercise, hatching your schemes all day in the cramped confines of an office building. I thought our furry friends might do us both the favor of motivating you to take up a human recreational pastime that they call jogging."

"Jogging?" Cybele repeated, only to turn and see the delighted expressions on the faces of the bears, one of who said simply, "With pleasure…"

"Hey, Kasumi, what's up?" asked Ranma as he and Kodachi met their mutual love interests heading the other way from the direction of her home.

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi brightened, "Kodachi-chan. Did you have a good day in your classes?"

"Ah…kind of," Ranma said evasively, not wanting to add that the "New Girl," on her first day, had managed to stir up yet another hornet's nest of trouble.

"It would be a great day," Kodachi remarked, glancing over her shoulder before adding, "If certain parties would be more discrete in following around their nominal Betters."

Kasumi noted that they had a shadow hovering just out of view and said, "Why not invite Perfume-san to join with me for some shopping? Mother gave me an errand to fetch some ingredients that we were getting short on spices in the kitchen."

"Peorth-sama sent you to the store for such a minor thing?" Kodachi asked in surprise.

"Yes…well…" Kasumi hesitated, "There is a…person visiting our home, and Mother thought it best if I leave for a while so that I am not burdened with having to spend too much time in her presence."

"A Person, Kasumi-chan?" Ranma asked, hearing a decided note of disapproval in his iinazuke's voice, which was surprising considering the way Kasumi got along with just about everybody who was not an immediate rival on first encounter.

"Yes…well…" Kasumi hesitated, "It's Aunt Atsuko's mother. She came to our house asking for a meeting with her husband in our dojo…"

"You mean…that Demoness we met at the skating arena?" Kodachi exchanged worried looks with Ranma, who mirrored her sense of immediate alarm.

"Yes, that Person," Kasumi hesitated, her face and tone very much unlike her usual beatific self, "Comb-Sensei has warned me many times that she might be after our unborn child, Ranma-kun. She may attempt to do something, like she did when she sent Taro-san out trying to capture me that one time at the clinic."

Ranma recalled the encounter, during which he had managed to come out on top only with the assistance of the other members of their dojo, including Ryoga, Shampoo and Akane.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he vowed in a low, soft growl that would make anyone who knew him stand up and take notice.

"My sentiments entirely," Kodachi said, "When it comes to your safety, Kasumi-sama, there is no price too high to be paid, and no length that Ranma-san and I will not go to insure the health of your unborn baby."

Kasumi's expression softened, "I know that I can always rely on the both of you. You are the two most dear persons in my life, and I know that I chose well when I pledged myself to you both as my iinazuke. But this time I do not think the Lady Cybele was visiting for my sake. She seemed much more concerned with finding her husband, Ryoga's Grandfather."

"Hibiki Razor?" Ranma said in surprise, "Atsuko's dad? What does she want with him?"

"Other than his being her husband and a formidable force to be reckoned with in his own right?" Kodachi replied, "What else could one imagine but that, perhaps, she just wanted to see him?"

"Yes, there was something about the way she spoke his name that sounded almost…wistful," Kasumi puzzled, "It was the one thing about her that sounded sincere, her desire merely to see the man she loves. Although, from everything we've known about her so far, it does seem rather odd that she would lower her guard like this and appear as herself on our doorstep simply for the chance that we might allow her to actually see her husband."

"She is up to something," Kodachi frowned, "Of that I have no doubt. In fact it might be prudent to return to your home and scour the premises in search of anything that she might have left behind. No doubt Lady Peorth will be most insistent upon this very thing as a simple precaution to insure the safety of her household."

"Yeah, but…" Ranma rubbed the back of his head and looked unusually thoughtful, "Wouldn't she be expecting us to suspect her of doing something like that? I dunno…it seems a little too obvious somehow, like…not sneaky enough to be worthy of a major demon."

Kodachi looked at him and said, "You know, you are quite right on this. An excellent point, Ranma-kun. No doubt she would take that factor into her calculations. Which means we must be doubly vigilant to find the ulterior motive that must somewhere exist behind her visitation."

"But are you certain she would do something improper when she may well only have the good intentions of reuniting with her husband?" Kasumi asked, only to blinnk and say, "I guess that does sound rather naïve of me, doesn't it?"

"But we love you for the innocence and purity of your soul, Kasumi-sama," Kodachi said with an endearing smile of cherished longing, "It may well be that we suspect greater evil than even the demon is capable of rendering…but given recent past experience…"

"We kind of doubt it," Ranma finished for her, only to look up in surprise and say, "What the…?"

"GANGWAY!" Cybele herself cried as she went sprinting right past them, blond hair streaming in the wind as the Demoness rushed by, a distinctive perfume-like scent of brimstone trailing in her wake.

Almost on her heels the five Polar Bears who were residents of the Tendo Dojo came charging past them, nipping at the rear of their fleet-footed quarry, whom they obviously were not intent on overtaking, as if they were having a grand old time just keeping her in motion at full throttle.

Kasumi, Kodachi and Ranma all blinked their eyes and then turned their heads to follow this odd sight as a cloud of dust disappeared in the direction of the financial district. Ranma turned to his two lady friends and said, "So, you thinking about going to the market square or hitting the grocery store, Kasumi-chan?"

Kasumi brightened, as though a shadow had been lifted from her thoughts, and she said, "The Market Square. Mister Tatsuomi promised a fresh shipment of bass would be in for today, and you know how much our furry guests enjoy a good round of prepared sushi."

"Indeed, they will be most ravenously hungry after such a workout," Kodachi reasoned, smiling at her two companions and saying, "Shall we be going then?"

"Sure thing," Ranma said, pleased at any excuse that he might find to spend time in the company of his ladies, though he knew in advance whom it would be that would wind up playing the role of a human pack mule, expected to carry all of their goods, which he supposed was the price a guy had to pay to say on good terms with the women he was shortly about to marry…

Back at the dojo itself a tiny little form hiding in the lee of the gate looked ruefully at her vanishing counterpart and said, "Man, that would suck if it was me. Of course it is me…but I'll just be content to wait here until the coast is clear so I can get down to my mission."

She was only a tiny sliver of the consciousness of the Demoness Cybele, and hardly all that noticeable in power levels and the like. But it was her very diminution of essence that would come in handy just now as she sensed Peorth casting banishment and purity spells to exercise the grounds of any lingering trace of the parent presence that was the Demoness proper.

The Mini-Cybele shuddered slightly as she hid in the corner of the gate and watched as the Exorcism line came up just short of touching her hiding place. Then she heaved a sigh of relief as the Holy presence began to retreat, leaving only a disgusting aroma of rose petals in its wake.

And then she smiled, "Soon…very soon…all of my ambitions will be realized. And when they are…beware everybody who ever crossed me or tried to come between me and my desires…"

She would wait and bide her time for the next hour, and then make her move and find the spot where she would put the trace spell. And then…watch out everybody! This was going to be fun!

For herself, of course, but not the residents of Nerima, who shortly would discover what a Major Demoness could do when properly irked beyond all mortal or Immortal endurance…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Caveat Emporium: shadowmane

What fiendish scheme is Cybele hatching now? And what does it portend for the welfare of the Tendo household and its residents? And what of Ranko and her own Posse, still caught up in the wilds of the perverted lands of Uxal? Stay tuned for this and more in: "Home on the Raunch," or, "My Little Ponygirl!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	67. Chapter 67

Tsundere67

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

A winged horse might be a strange enough sight in many parts of the cosmos, but no where more out of place than in the countryside of Candyass, a small border state in the land of Vagina, far to the north of Uxal proper.

Saotome Meiko eased her Einnhallar mount past a row of picket fences as she followed the trail leading up to a farmhouse in the middle of a fertile spread. As she eased her mount forward she saw a mailbox that bore a name on the side of it, imprinted in English lettering.

The Kant Family Stud Farm.

Meiko gave a slight smile at that and then urged her winged steed onward, approaching a barn and a house around which she could see much activity being circulated, and of a type that, by any conventional standard, would have been something quite alarming.

But as this was Uxal this sort of thing was actually standard par-for-the-course, and the sort of thing that you did not write home about.

Ever.

Especially with parents as overly protective as her own. But Meiko was no child or junior freshman anymore. She had lived life boldly and had come a lot farther than she would have expected had she just been confined to life on her Old World, a place that-for all intents and purposes-no longer even existed.

And so visiting places as strange and exotic as this one was not such a shattering event, even given the fact that what she beheld was a pervert's wet dream come to life. The sight of more than a score of young women ranging in age from sixteen to somewhere in their mid-twenties, all naked and milling around inside of a large coral like penned in livestock. But nothing about them, other than that, described any kind of abnormality as the women behaved like women do in most social settings.

Meaning they were talking, lounging around, sharing thoughts and emotions or just cuddling up and giving each other the pleasure of their bodies with no sense of shame, modesty or social inhibition. Unlike Japanese society the Uxalians thought that Public Displays of Affection were something to be advertised, not hidden away in shame or avoided like a social taboo. Far to the contrary, brazen acts of sexual indulgence were so commonplace around here that it actually elicited very little shock value after a while to see the most athletic displays of female-on-female anatomy (or male on female anatomy were any men actually present).

And Sex, to an Uxalian, was the most established form of interpersonal communication, bridging such normal boundary lines as race and social class, or even familiar relations. They even made love to total strangers out of a sense of politeness, or just to let a body know how much they were appreciated.

If they only carried it as far as that then thre would be no problems. However, this being a land ruled by Demons, excesses of behavior were not only expected but indulged, which was why they carried things to such extreme ends in these parts. Their general idea of fun was seeing just how far you could push the sexual envelope before somebody cried "Uncle," or any other "Safe Word" they might agree to.

As she rode up to the farm she saw girls giving each other head (or lending whatever other body part was available) while other girls only a foot or so away gave them no mind or attention whatsoever. It was rather like engaging in a morning exercise where sex was one component among many in a day (and a great way to kill time, one had to admit). And no one at all seemed to mind their rustic environs as the crude sort of sandy play-pen with talcum-smooth soft underfoot, where bodies could writhe and play as they felt inclined towards doing without actually getting physically dirty.

But if they did get dirty there was an outdoor shower stall readily at hand where girls were taking turns in groups of two or more cleaning each other up with more than simple "back" rubs just prior to warming their bodies in outdoor tubs shaped suspiciously like stew pots.

Nor did any of these women truly appear to be prisoners so much as residents of the place since any one of them could easily have crawled out between the wooden bars and posts of those corals had they the inclination. The pens seemed mainly for show as a partition and not as actual barriers, which meant that the only thing they were good for was to set boundaries within which the women were free to carry on with their own devices.

Not that escaping this place would be a good idea for any of the residents seeing as it was at least a couple of miles to the edge of the nearest town. And in Uxal a naked woman all alone without friends was considered fair game by any creature or person who might entertain the notion of claiming her for their own sinister devices.

Off to the side, in another stockyard pen, a different group of some ten females were practicing on exercise equipment that consisted of a Nautilus-like gym with teams of spotters taking turns in repetition. Of course, being Uxal, the "play equipment" had a particularly twisted component that made the exercise seem naughty as pushing, pulling or pivoting in exercise machines caused various objects shaped like dildo vibrators to penetrate their rear openings.

Meiko recognized one of these devices in particular by its Uxalian name of a "Bicycle Hump," meaning that a girl sat on the seat and pedaled on the bike, causing a rounded shaft to rise up in the seat or fall down over and over again as the girl kept peddling and riding herself into a near ecstatic condition.

Beyond this pen was an other wider corral in which a single pole dominated the center, and a rod extended outward that was connected to a harness, and in the harness a naked girl was running in circles while a second girl was cracking a whip to motivate the running girl to continue forward in a circle.

Ponygirl training, Meiko realized. Many of these girls were actually Ponygirls who were resting up between times when they would be hitched up like beasts of burden and made to pull either a plow or a chariot. Horses were scarce in this territory so Ponygirls were employed for the purpose of providing people with necessary transportation. As degrading as that might seem, however, it was accepted as a perfectly valid profession around these parts and carried no social stigma that appended to any of these women. This was nothing more than another kinky profession in Uxal, the like of which abounded throughout the country.

Indeed, around here it was modesty that was considered to be abnormal. The wearing of clothing by a woman was thought to be a shocking display of immoderate behavior since, when you saw a woman clothed, the natural thing would be to imagine removing her clothing.

Which was the reason why Meiko had left behind her clothing and Armor and even kept her winged mount unsaddled so as not to elicit undue attention from any of the locals.

But still it did feel odd going "Sky Clad" amid total strangers. Meiko was not particularly shy about her body and was rather proud of the way that she had bloomed over the years. It was said that she resembled her late mother, but with the notable improvement that came from a healthy diet and regular martial arts training among the Valkyor. She was used to periodically hanging around burly men with crude ideas about a woman while wearing very little in terms of modest covering. But to walk around totally bare-skinned was something of a novelty, even given that the warmth and general humidity of the climate made nudity far more desirable than the heavy layers of padding, metal and fur that would comprise her normal Valyor wardrobe.

Still, Meiko was Japanese enough to still feel a certain twinge of the old taboos, such as the one about appearing naked before you were married. The fact that Uxalians did not waste a lot of time or money with outward appearances, other than the occasional collar and chains or leather harness of a Slave Girl, hardly meant that Meiko was all that comfortable with going totally "Native."

Yet still she did stand out in some ways, which hardly cold be helped. Beyond the superficial qualities the mere fact that she was ogling these women like a tourist gave away the fact that she was definitely an outsider. It could hardly be helped, these women were indescribably beautiful with perfect bodies and porcelain-perfect features, which was more than just the product of good genetics. Asian features were very common, but so where exotic hairstyles and colors that would have done credit to an Anime convention, were one to be held that was triple "X" rated.

And then there was her mouth, and being that riding an animal other than a human was the exception, Meiko naturally generated a lot of attention as she passed these women by on the way to the Barn, where she sensed her journey would find its resolution. Meiko had been prepared to receive their stares, and to reassure these people of her good intentions she had remembered to leave her armor and clothing behind so as to set their minds at ease by going native. Which was to say, riding naked.

Bareback riding, she mused, thinking to herself that some Uxalians would be shocked by the wry thought that entered her head just then, about a dirty joke she knew concerning horses and farmgirls and a riding of a different sort than was the general practice in these quarters. Uxalians were not, generally speaking, into Bestiality so much as Polysexuality, and they generally preferred humanoid types to be their partners. Especially given that some male Uxalians could quite literally make a horse feel inadequate.

But partaking of the humorous fun was not the reason for her journey. She had a different purpose for coming all this way from Valhalla.

She dismounted just shy of the barn and saw a young (naked, of course) woman approach her. The woman smiled and bowed respectfully to Meiko and then said, "Can I help you in some way, Rider?"

"Yes," Meiko smiled, returning the bow, "I came here looking for my older sister. I followed a trail that led me to this place…"

"Ah," the woman smiled at her, "You must be Saotome Meiko. Ranko has mentioned you to the Master. I am Lano Lakes, his property and First Wife. Come follow me, I will take you to find your sister."

"I'll be grateful if you do," Meiko replied, handing the reins of her steed over to another girl who approached, a blonde haired buxom beauty who was giving her the calculating and amused smile that Uxalians gave to people they were considering having sex with. "Are you another of his wives?"

"No," the blonde replied, "I am Master Kant's Cousin, Karva Zon-Yel. Will you be staying long, or would you care to sing up and earn some feed for the summer?"

"Thanks, but I already have employment," Meiko replied, turning and following Lano into the barn where she found another series of sights that would normally shock the mind of a Hentai Manga artist.

There were girls tied up with ropes, some dangling from the rafters, others tied to poles or laying on the straw beds that lined the floor inside this place. Women in bondage, some posed like fantasy models from a magazine on Shibari Rope Techniques. Many were writhing and making odd noises, for there were dildos strapped inside their privates and ball gags in many of their mouths. Beyond them were many more of those corals

Meiko knew better than to ask but did so anyway, saying, "What's the story on this? Your boss likes to practice his knot work?"

"Oh no," Lano replied, "I tied up some of them myself. This is Pleasure Slave Training, and these girls are learning the arts of Obedience to Pleasure. After all, my duties to my husband include managing the livestock to insure that everyone's needs are met, thus freeing up the Master to indulge in his own hands-on approach to Husbandry."

Meiko followed her nod and came upon a different sector of the barn where a row of three young ladies were lined up in a bent-down position with their heads and hands in stocks while their breasts were bound by suction cups siphoning away on their nipples, hoses leading from the cups conveying the contents of their breasts into waiting collection bottles.

And right beside these a man was sitting before a fourth young woman, a short haired and petite looking blonde whose breasts the man was fondling like the udders of a cow, milking her directly as she shot streams of milk into a bucket.

The man looked up without breaking motion in this process, smiling and saying, "Hey, Lano. Who's the new talent?"

"Master Kant," Lano replied, "May I present Saotome Meiko, the younger sister of our guest, Saotome Ranko."

"Ah, Meiko-san," the dark haired man said, turning to Lano and saying, "Take over for me. Cloy's only halfway to fulfilling her quota. See that she meets quota within the hour."

"Of course," Lano stepped forward as the man stood up off of the bent, rising to his full height, which Meiko found to be highly impressive, almost six and a half feet by English Standard measure, and were he not wearing a loin cloth she would have checked him out to see if the rest was in proportion.

"Now then," the man said with an affable smile, "I'm Kluk Kant, the owner of this place, the Kant Farm. And you've already met my first wife, as well as my second. Cloy's been from me since my days with the Academy, and she's both my friend and occasionally my conscience."

"You need a conscience, Big Guy?" Meiko asked as she looked up into his handsome features.

"More than you would suspect," the man replied, "You're an Outsider, aren't you? I know because Ranko-san is one, and so are her friends who have been staying with me for the duration."

"How long have they been here?" Meiko asked.

"Not long," the man said, his angle of stance calling attention to Meiko to the pendant that he wore on a chain around his neck, which was bearing the distinctive "S" shield, "A couple of weeks. Long enough to acclimate a little while they gear up for the trail of wherever they may be heading."

"My sister and her buddies have been hanging around in this place?" Meiko arched an eyebrow, wondering what effect a place like this would have on a martial artist.

"We thought it best if they kept a low profile while they were staying at my ranch," Kluk replied, "Seven strange Outlander women, one of them a Beast-girl, would tend to draw a lot of undesirable attention unless they blended in and behaved like every other woman who is a part of my spread. That way my next-door-neighbor isn't prone to snoop around in search of oddities for one of his bizarre experiments."

"Your neighbor?" Meiko asked.

"Rex Ruthless," there was a note of sadness and regret in the man's tone, "At one time he was my best friend. But we had a falling out over a woman."

"Isn't that always the way?" Meiko sympathized, glancing around, "But…what's with this whole establishment of yours? I'd heard that you were only a simple farmer."

"I am," Kluk replied, "I believe in using traditional farming methods like my father taught to me when we were hitching my mother to a plow. I'm a hands-on guy who believes in using the tried and traditional methods for managing my livestock. Of course to you it must seem a little strange that I treat my wives and girlfriends like this, but I assure you it is the most humane and practical way that I know for running a farm here on the edge of the small town of Smallbills."

"You hitched your mother to a plow?" Meiko asked, non-plussed.

"Does that seem extreme to you?" the man asked, "I suppose that it is…to any place but our country. Tell me, where you come from are women are granted rights equal to men?"

"Well…kind of," Meiko said, "Maybe not totally equal, but we are given a lot more respect than to be hooked up to a plow, or pumped like a cow for our breast milk."

"I thought as much," Kluk smiled, "Around here the notion of equal rights I might not understand your attitude myself if I hadn't traveled as a younger man to the Palace of Uxal and been exposed to ideas that many of my contemporaries would find strange, even bizarre to their way of thinking."

"Strange in what way?" Meiko asked.

"Perhaps the best way of explaining myself would be to answer you with a question of my onw," Kluk said, "Tell me, what to you is the purpose of there being two genders, male and female?"

"Huh?" Meiko said in surprise, "Ah…well, my Biology teacher says that Bisexual Reproduction started a half a billion years ago, Earth Time, to displace the Asexual reproduction that existed before…"

"Because two sexes each bring something different to the table," Kluk smiled, "Infinite possibilities through infinite combinations. With Asexual reproduction what you get is kind of like a self-cloning process where no diversity, outside of random mutation, is even possible. So the division of species into male and female came into being in order to create diversity, and by struggling for mastery through cooperation and competition the gradual evolution of species resulted in the human race…and races so near to being human that you could call them parallel brothers and sisters of humanity."

"So guys and girls create diversity when they shack up," Meiko said, "So what has that got to do with the status of women?"

"Women are the means by which humanity perpetuates itself," Kluk explained, "Your bodies are capable of nurturing new life, while men are only good for seeding fertile women with their sperm, contributing one half of the genes that are needed to create a viable embryo. That makes you valuable to the continuation of the human race. By themselves alone men cannot create anything. It's just the nature of things. But some people think of it as an excuse for regulating the freedom of women and controlling their free movements. Their intent is to control the spread of genetic diversity so as to limit the options by which certain combinations of genes can result in a set number of variable offspring."

"I'm not sure I follow you," Meiko frowned, "It almost makes it sound like you're comparing women to some kind of breeding stock, like horses or cattle."

"An unfortunate but accurate analogy, I'm afraid," Kluk replied, "Understand that, in our world, it is not just men who can make a woman pregnant…but because of Fusion Magic women can also get other women pregnant with their offspring. This increases the number of variable elements to the point where human diversity is at maximum potential. And since the original Matrix of the Fusion Spell also maximizes the Health Potential of genetic combinations there are no harmful recessive traits passed down, and only beneficial mutations are allowed. This, along with the controlled Genetic technology of the Palace insures that Uxal's population are handsome, intelligent, physically beautiful and at the peak of their vitality, while also ranging in exotic qualities that allow for such incredible diversity that you can see here as only sampled by the breeding stock that I keep on my own farm."

"Breeding Stock?" Meiko asked uneasily.

He smiled again, "Another unfortunate term that gets used around here without thought of the implications. Normally women decide who they want to be with sexually, and children are the result of successful mating that takes place when compatible genetic partners copulate by the Bisexual method. Nearly all women, deep down, have an urge to produce offspring, though not every woman survives to bear children in the natural course of affairs. About ten percent in your world never have offspring, while here the figure is somewhat higher or lower, depending on the district."

"Hey, not all sex is procreative, you know," Meiko said, "And not every girl has dreams about being a Momma."

"I am aware of that," Kluk said, "But, for the most part, every woman who does have an urge to mate also has an unconscious instinct that causes her to limit the pool of likely choices that she will select as candidates for mating. My father taught me to believe that a woman's vagina is the Gateway to Immortality for a man's genes, and many women subconsciously select their partners based on factors such as health and vitality, which often gets equated with the 'Bad Boy' genes of a barbarian rogue. If it were a matter of intelligent decision making then many women might opt for the bookish boy who does not swagger and carry on like an Alpha Male seeking to dominate the herd. Rather they would go for sensitive guys who have nurturing qualities more desirable for building the root foundations of a civilization."

"Guys like you, you mean?" Meiko asked.

"Well," Kluk shrugged, "Let's just say there was a time when I didn't stand out very much and few women cared to look at me as a potential breeding partner. I got used to rejection at an early age…and in Uxal rejection is a lot harder to take since girls here will sleep with just about anyone with a pulse. So you can imagine what a major nerd I must have been then."

"You don't seem very nerdy now, Big Guy," Meiko grinned.

"I went through a late growth spurt," Kluk replied, "But, unfortunately, some men do not take rejection all that well, and in some men the thought that a woman might spurn them as unworthy for mating can tend to product an attitude of overcompensation, such as a belief that no woman ought to be allowed to say no to their masculine urges."

"I think some people might accuse you of overcompensating now," Meiko noted the various nude women adorning the room, many of them in no condition to refuse any advances at the moment.

"Perhaps, in a way, I am," Kluk smiled, "But compared to Rex I'm practically an Abolitionist. And he thinks that women get getting it too soft on my ranch, and that my methods are way too lenient."

Meiko arched her eyebrows, "How much worse can it be for a girl living with him?"

"I'm getting to that part," Kluk assured her, "Candyass, like most territories in Vagina, is far removed from the Palace authority, and here the Queen's Justice is stretched pretty thin to the point where local autonomy is the default position. In the beginning women had a status that was significantly better than it is today, if mainly by the fact that women outnumber men in Uxal by a rough factor of four-to-one. If a man fathers a child on a woman there is a fifty-fifty chance of that child being a boy or a girl…but girl-on-girl Fusion pairings are always female. So women dominated the territory by sheer weight of numbers and held a majority of the positions of local government, and all of the major trades were female dominant. That tends to be the natural order of things throughout much of the rest of our world, with notable exceptions being extreme alternative societies, such as exist in Gamorah and Makus."

"I've heard about those places," Meiko said, "Makus is where a group of men fled the domination of women to create a society where men could dominate over women with impunity. And Gamorah took the opposite route of women dominating men, while the rest of Uxal tends more to allow men and women equal status in their society."

"That's not entirely accurate," Kluk replied, "The men of Makus fled from conditions where they felt their manhood was being stifled. They don't deny that women are powerful but rather seem to fear the power of women, which is why they chain them up and raise their daughters to believe that it is only natural for a man to dominate over a woman. In Gamorah the belief is like a mirror reflection in that women believe that they must dominate over men to prevent the reverse from happening. But in Uxal women dominate simply by sheer weight of numbers. Ironically though the status of Men is assured by their very rarity as women compete for their attention."

"So how is it any different here?" Meiko asked, "And why do you chain up your women and use them like animals if you think that it's not the only way to live?"

"It's different because of one man," Kluk said ominously, "Lion-O Ruthless. He came here a generation or two ago and started forcing his way upon the people of Candyass. Smallbills was his test laboratory for trying out his ideas, which include the notion that Men ought to know who their fathers are, which they can hardly do if women are free and at liberty to mate with whomever they want, and with indiscriminate abandon."

"Say what?" Meiko asked.

"It's the old argument used by Patriarchal civilizations since the time when men first figured out why women have babies," Kluk replied, "I've studied the issue during my time at the Palace. Men get it into their heads that they have to know if the man they call father is the one who actually fathered them on their mothers. Being an adopted son I can't really relate to that, but my adopted father, Jointham, and my adopted mother, Marbled, were all the parents that I needed growing up. Finding out that I had a different father that I'd never met was…weird. But Lion-O argued that it was an essential part of male identity being confirmed that your father and mother were who you thought they were."

"Why did he think knowing who your father was held so much importance that he'd want to enslave all women?" Meiko wondered.

"Well, wouldn't you want to know the true identity of your father?" Kluk reasoned.

"Ah…good point," Meiko replied, "My Dad is pretty cool…but I didn't know him growing up. So I guess I can relate to that…but not to the idea that this has anything to do with justifying turning women into livestock."

"Oh, women have always fulfilled that role in our society," Kluk assured, "But what Lion-O instituted was a policy of gradual and systematic enslavement. Women no longer had the freedom to control their own movements, and rather than choose to fulfill certain roles of their own free will they were compelled to give up more and more of their mobility. That way a woman could only have babies that were planned for and intended by the men who were selected to breed with them and the choice of partner was taken out of their hands entirely."

"That's awful," Meiko exclaimed with distaste.

"I totally agree," Kluk replied, "But I'm not a Ruthless. Lion-O's obsession was rooted in the fact that his original wife abandoned him because he was behaving like a total control freak. She objected to how he was insisting on raising his son, and she left him as a kind of protest but failed to take Rex with her, which was a pity."

"And for that he was intent on punishing all women by turning them into Brood Mares?" Meiko fathomed.

"You got it," Kluk replied, "And, gradually over time, both Lion-O and Rex, moved to lower the status of women in our society to the point where they are viewed here as little more than Breeding Stock. Men were taught to regard their mothers, sisters and even their daughters as just another exploitable resource. Lion-O gradually, over time, convinced the men of Candyass that it was for the good of society that the freedoms of women be restricted. He had a number of laws get passed that gradually took away their rights to the point where, now, a woman is not even viewed as a second class human being but rather as some dependant lower species that must be protected for their own sakes."

"But why would people agree to go along with such an insane idea?" Meiko asked.

"People can be oddly foolish at times," Kluk replied, "Easy to persuade by clever arguments and an effective media campaign that is targeted to appeal to their baser instincts. He made it fun for men to treat women the way the people in your world treat Cattle and Pigs. And since we have cloning technology and soul transfer you can pretty much do anything you want to a woman without permanent harm being rendered to the body. The mind, on the other hand, can sometimes be traumatized to the point where a woman loses free will and behaves like an animal, if not a total vegetable in the more extreme cases of traumatization."

"You do know that you're not exactly building a case in favor of your society," Meiko frowned, "And here I thought you were the one who was supposed to be the good guy."

"Good has many relative standards, Saotome-san," Kluk replied, "Suffice to say I do believe in free will and self-determination. But Lion-O used psychology to play upon people's baser desires and deep-set fears to make it seem as if controlling the Birth cycle was critical to the survival of society. He argued that the unlimited diversity caused by the Fusion Spell meant uncontrollable results. It didn't hurt his case that random traits started cropping up all over the Territory that he could easily blame on random mutation. Sometimes people gained weird abilities and often manifested dangerous talents that could result in great harm to ordinary, unaffected people. He convinced a majority of the citizens of Candyass that controlling the explosive growth rate of our society would bring an end to random combinations. He sold this lie that he knew was a total lie when-in point of fact-much of what was happening was caused by the strange Emerald Stones that mysteriously found their ways into our territory."

"Emerald Stones?" Meiko asked.

"Magical remnants of my own personal homeland," Kluk replied, "Often wrongfully called 'Elf Stones' out of a mistaken belief that their properties were caused by the Elvish Population that dwells in the neighboring land of Tanassee."

"Tanassee?" Meiko repeated, marveling, once again, on the Uxalian gift for turning common names into dirty jokes laced with self-referential Innuendo."

"Home of the great God of Performance," Kluk replied, "Elvish Priestly, the King of Rokunrol."

"O-kay," Meiko said, deciding not to touch that one out of fear of discovering that many of her favorite Idol singers had equivalents in this place, "But the point you're making is that these stones aren't Elvish, and, like you, they're not from around here?"

"I was not born to this world but came from…somewhere else, as did the Elf Stones," Kluk affirmed, "My true name is Ka-Bel, son of Jello from the planet Krapton. My father came from a different world entirely, which is why I have unusual abilities not known to most Uxalian. The Orange sun endows me with incredible abilities, making me the equal to a hundred men or more. It's not something I go around advertising…but your sister said I should confide in you, so…I'm trusting you with this knowledge."

"I am honored," Meiko replied, "So, you are something of an outsider yourself, only you were born and raised here and have the same values as most of the natives?"

"Including the attitude that holds that a man's greatest duty is to protect the women he loves," Kluk replied, "At the same time that we exploit and use them for all of our basic needs, from sex to food to procreation. But I'm not as bad in any of those regards as the Ruthless Corporation. My ex-friend, Rex, used to think the way I do until his father fully corrupted him. And now he sees a girl like you as being little more than a resource that his company can use, exploit or dispose of as they will."

"A girl like me?" Meiko arched an eyebrow, "Obviously you don't know what I'm capable of if you think I'd be an easy target."

"I don't doubt you have abilities, much like your older sister," Kluk smiled, "But don't underestimate Rex's resources. It's all that I can do sometimes to rescue the people I can get to in time and counter his efforts. He knows that the Elf Stones have the power to weaken me and that possessing them gives him some protection from Kraptonians, like me and Karva."

"So you do have some weaknesses," Meiko observed, looking the man up and down appreciately before saying, "Or should I say…the Streak has weaknesses?"

"Actually I've been thinking of abandoning that old name in favor of my friend, Bury Hatchet," Kluk replied, "He's more deserving of the title, The Streak, Fastest Thing on Two Feet. I'm shopping around for another identity that I might use to inspire people in these parts to know that there is someone on their side who will fight against indiscriminate Sexploitation."

"How about…Superb Man?" Meiko suggested, thinking to herself that this fellow definitely had a lot of the same desirable characters that made her adopted mother so devoted to her father.

"Superbman?" Kluk frowned, "Bit of an ego trip that would give me…"

"Not at all, Master," said a pretty girl who sauntered by holding two jugs by their handles that sloshed a bit as she walked (and her other Jugs were certainly worth an ogle), "It suits you very well. Hey Girls! How many here think we should call our Master Superb Man?"

Meiko heard a number of feminine voices throughout the barn raise in assent, though some sounded muffled and a few were barely audible for the ball gags stuffed into numerous mouths.

"I'd say the Eyes have it," she mused, using her own form of double-entendre, "So, basically, you're looking for a way of reversing the trend of things and giving back some of what has been lost in terms of human rights for women?"

"If it can be done at all at this point," Kluk answered, "In fact things here have gotten to the point where every woman in these parts is required by law to have an ownership brand burned into her bottom. No woman here is entirely free and all women have to have an owner and be on a licensed contract, or else they are fair game for Rex's thugs to claim as their own, and use as they see fit without consideration even of their personal feelings."

That's horrible," Meiko frowned, tensing slightly, having noticed that every woman she had seen so far wore a brand with an 'S' shaped tattoo burned into their right buttox, "And you don't happen to share that value system of your old buddy?"

"Oh, don't misunderstand me," Kluk replied, "If I thought all women deserved to be enslaved to the will of men then I'd have no problem chaining you. But that's not really what I'm about at all, appearances to the contrary. Not one woman here is truly here by force or compulsion. If anything I'm protecting them…against the true predatory of this territory, the Ruthless Corporation."

"You're saying that you tie up girls and milk them like cows because they like being treated that way?" Meiko asked.

"Hey, don't knock it if you haven't tried it, Kid," said a tall dark-haired woman who strode up from the back rows, naked but for the collar around her neck and a pair of oddly large arm bracers that were clasped to either wrist. "It's not such a bad way to live…compared to some of the alternatives that I could mention."

"Done for the day, Dinner-dear?" the tall man asked.

The woman cupped her breasts and squeezed them, smiling and adding, "I've met my quota. But you promised to help me plow the Northern fields before sundown, Kluk darling. Oh yes…and who is the new Talent?"

"Lady Meiko," Kluk indicated the stacked brunette, "This is my Fifth wife, the Princess Dinner Plates, whom some people here like to call Wonder Frau, the daughter of Queen Hippy Lotta, ruler of the Mammazons of Paradise Valley."

"The Mammazons of Paradise Valley?" Meiko repeated.

"Oh yes," the brunette named Dinner Plates replied, "That term, 'Amazon.' Is so vulgar. It implies that we have no breasts. But my people are proud of the endowments of the Gods," she moved her body and caused her breasts to bounce slightly then smiled, "

"Meiko-san is Ranko's little sister, Dinner," Kluk replied, "In fact she's here to reclaim her sister and the others we've been protecting."

"Oh?" the dark haired woman remarked as she eyed Meiko up and down with speculation, "What a pity. And they've been so much fun to entertain. And here I was hoping that they would join us on the Just-a-League. We could always use more Femmes to balance out the Boys at our meeting table."

"Er…he just called you his Fifth wife," Meiko remarked, "I've met wives One and Two…so who are three and four?"

"Oh, them?" Dinner asked, glancing off to the side, "Well, you'll find wife number three over at the Fish Tank with the rest of the acquits Seafood. Laurel Lemming. Wife number Four is somewhere about causing mischief, no doubt. Local Payne. She's a Freelance Journalist and Editorial writer with the Daily Plummet, which is centered in the community of Metroplex."

"A Journalist?" Meiko asked, "I thought you said that women couldn't hold jobs in this place?"

"Did I say that?" Kluk asked, "What I meant is that they don't have the freedom to decide their own cummings and goings, and who they get to be with. They still comprise a majority of the resident population and not every girl can spend her day lunging around in Submissive Training. They still do the bulk of the hard work around here while men reap the benefits and get to pretend that they are making all of the decisions."

"Okay then," Meiko asked, "Submission training?"

"It consists largely of women training their bodies to maximize their impulse for obedience and their capacity to experience the joys of sexual pleasure," the Mammazon replied, "Immobilizing the body while inducing sexual arousal will increase the appetite and intensify the desire to earn the favor of a Master…or a Mistress. The point is to take things to the edge so that a woman learns the full range of her sexual capabilities, which makes it easy to endure all other things as the reward for good behavior makes Obedience all the more desirable."

"I suppose you could liken it to a kind of benevolent brainwashing that we do around here," Kluk shrugged, "But, just so we're clear about this, every woman here is someone I rescued from a very bad situation where Rex, or some other Poacher, was about to claim them and drag them off to the Factory Farms that the Ruthless Corporation uses to enslave most ordinary women."

"Yes, and their methods are both dehumanizing and degrading," Dinner said with a sniff of disdain, "Once they condition a woman to absolute obedience she is allowed to go home for a time to spend time with her Master and family. But free time is severely limited, and when the Corporation demands it they must return to the factories and surrender themselves to Processing. It's an endless cycle for such women, and done so methodically that many do not even see fit to complain and lack the ability to assert even the slightest degree of resistance."

"We're hoping to change things…eventually," Kluk said, "The Just-a-League and I…and Dinner. But for now we do what we can to protect those who are unable to defend themselves. It may seem as though we tolerate Evil in the name of a Greater Good, but no one suffers unjustly who comes under my protection. Which, at the moment, includes both your sister and her other companions."

Meiko frowned, "It just occurred to me. Lano Lakes, Laurel Lemmings, Local Payne…"

"Yes," Dinner smiled, "It seems my husband has a penchant for the letter 'L' sometimes. Cloy and I actually sometimes feel quite jealous."

"You don't have to be," Kluk smiled, turning to Meiko again and adding, "But if you are concerned that women in Candyass are in danger of permanently losing their status as human beings then you should know there is one long-term project of mine that promises to eventually restore the equality of the sexes to Smallbills, as well as the rest of the province."

"And what might that be?" Meiko asked.

"Hey Dad!" a voice called out, and Meiko turned to look in surprise as she saw a redheaded girl standing there holding a stack of hay bales on one shoulder that looked many times heavier than herself, "I finished baling the straw like you asked. So where do you want these?"

"Over by the back wall, Alicat," Kluk smiled, then turned to Meiko and added, "I forgot to explain…this is called a Stud Farm for a reason, because I get to be the Stud around here. And that is my solution to making it as hard as possible for Rex to dominate the women in this territory."

"By breeding a tougher kind of Femme," Dinner smiled.

"Oh, hey, Mom," the redheaded girl turned to Dinner, "Beasting wants to show me one of her experiments."

"Not as the test subject again, I sincerely hope?" Dinner asked crossly.

"Hey, what harm could that do?" the redhead asked as she headed towards the back of the barn, "It's not like anything she ever does can really hurt me…"

"There is that," Kluk sighed, murmuring softly, "They grow so fast…even when not in a fast time zone."

"Very soon our daughter will be leaving the nest to enter another house," Dinner said wistfully, "Sold at Auction, just as I was. But of all the people she could be enslaved to, why would it have to be Rex Ruthless's own daughter?"

"It's fate, I suppose," Meiko said, turning to Kluk and adding, "I'd like to see my sister now, if it's all the same to you, please."

"No problem for me," Kluk replied, nodding to Dinner, "Wait by the Plow and I'll hitch you up in the harness, Darling. This way, Saotome-san…your sister should be done by now with her chores."

"Chores?" Meiko asked.

"As part of their cover for staying with us," Kluk explained, "To make it look as though they belong here I hired your sister as a Ranch Hand, and in her male body she can maintain appearances while protecting her friends from potential exploitation."

"By exploiting them for herself?" Meiko mused, "Now this I have got to see. Lead the way, Kant-san. I am definitely marking this day in my diary if it turns out that Ranko-chan has gone totally native…"

"Is strange thing to take Shampoo see," the purple haired Amazon said to Akane as they walked out of the movie theater together, "Animated moving picture about girl with large eyes and small mouth. Girl want boy but no fight girl who also want boy, even when other girl mean to girl with big eyes. Boy no choose between, is wishy-washy and no decisive."

"I know it's hard for you to accept, Shampoo," Akane said, "But not every girl in the world thinks problems like that can be resolved through violence. Some girls prefer romance over the use of force to get their way in a relationship."

"That again?" Shampoo eyed Akane speculatively, "Airen want Shampoo unlearn lessons of Amazons?"

"Of course not, Honey," Akane quickly reassured, "I just mean that some girls prefer to find other ways of solving a problem that doesn't involve having to fight anyone. Although I will say that your method does have a certain directness that's lacking in the other method."

"Girl wind up unhappy in love because she no challenge rival," Shampoo averred as they walked together down the boulevard, each holding the hand of the little girl who trotted along between them, "Boy no see she want him because she no willing to fight for him. Is no more complicated than that."

Akane had to smile ruefully, while between them the little girl named Kuryu looked up and said, "I liked the movie a lot, Mommy. It was very sweet, and I thought the girl was a very nice person who deserved to be happy And violence definitely would not have been the answer."

"You see what do?" Shampoo gave Akane a wry look, "Is bad influence on Daughter make think like that. How Ku-chan find Airen if she no prepared to fight to win?"

"Shampoo," Akane said patiently, "Remember when you first came onto me and tried to use the strong, aggressive approach to persuade me to accept you as my Airen?"

"Aiyaa?" Shampoo blinked, thought a moment, and then very softly said, "Aiyaa…"

"Some boys just don't like it when a girl is too aggressive," Akane explained, "And most girls I know aren't that thrilled about it either. Remember Kuno? Or Mousse, the way he constantly tried to challenge you and wouldn't accept defeat no matter how many times you and I handed him his head?

Her purple haired companion gave her a rueful look, "Shampoo no like think of self that way."

"That's because you listened to your mother and toned it down," Akane patted her on the hand, "And eventually I came around to seeing what a great person you really are, and how much you've come to mean to me. And the things I've learned because of our relationship. Sometimes you just have to give things time and maybe they will eventually work out for the best…"

"An interesting theory, that," they heard someone say as they strolled past a certain alley, "Of course maybe it's just as likely that two people won't be able to find themselves before the movie credits roll. Ever think of that?"

Shampoo instantly fell into a defensive crouch, and Akane tensed up as they turned around and found someone leaning against a wall who-at first glance-looked like Ranko-chan, the female version of Ranma. Only much taller with longer legs, and garbed in tight shorts with tank top with hands and legs wrapped up in bandages, the very long crimson pony tail extending much father than Ranma's tended to drape, and ending in a moon-like metal crescent.

"Who you?" Shampoo demanded instantly.

"Who, me?" the redhead turned and looked at them, smiling in a crooked kind of way, "Just a lifelong romantic who hasn't yet found her place in the world…though I remain hopeful."

"Just who are you?" Akane asked.

"And why do you look like my Uncle Ranma?" Kuryu asked more brightly.

"Oh, him?" the redhead pushed off of the wall and stood more erectly, easily towering over both Akane and Shampoo by a good few inches, "Nice guy. A strong fighter. We had a run-in a couple of days ago, and he did me the courtesy of helping me to work out some kinks in my muscles that needed limbering. He actually managed to make me work up a sweat. I'm hoping for at least that much from the both of you, so please don't hold back on my account," she slammed fist to palm and saluted them with a minor bow.

Shampoo pushed Akane back and took a stance between her, Kuryu and the other girl. She obviously perceived a threat from the stance of the other girl, who was smiling at them affably enough without any aura of hostile intent, other than her peculiar style of dress.

"Mui-Tai," Shampoo averred softly.

"Close," the redhead smiled, "But I practice my own rather distinctive style. But don't misunderstand me. I'm not a barbarian who has come out of nowhere to challenge you. I just want an honest match against strong opponents, and you both look like you could give me a good time."

"Where and when?" Shampoo asked softly.

"Over there," the redhead nodded, "The park should be clear enough of innocent bystanders, so you won't feel like you need to hold back, or vice versa.."

"You still haven't given us a name," Akane scowled, "And I don't like fighting no-name opponents."

"Even though you used to beat up an entire schoolyard full of classmates every morning?" the redhead smiled, "It's Arigami. Arigami Keiko, and pleased to meet you, Tendo Akane and Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku."

"How you know us?" Shampoo asked.

"I have a sponsor who knows all about you," Keiko waved a hand to indicate the park, "And if you beat me then I'll tell you all about her."

"And if you beat us?" Akane asked.

"Well, then I get the better part of the bargain," Keiko smiled, "I'm into girls, by the way, so marrying one or two would hardly be such a bad thing in my opinion."

Shampoo stared at the girl and said, "No think want cocky girl who look like Shampoo sister for Airen."

"Aw, but you haven't had a chance to get to know me yet, Sugar-locks," Keiko smiled, "Besides which it's a team decision to make, and you're not the one with the final say. Your Japanese-born wife is."

Shampoo turned to Akane and said, "Airen?"

"We have no choice," Akane said, "Your Tribal laws and Comb-Sensei's teachings make that obvious enough. And I can only guess what the Matriarch would say if we refused a challenge match. Besides, the Tendo Ryu is honor bound to accept all challengers."

"But Shampoo Mother say no fight if no say is good," Shampoo pointed out.

"You can go and find your Sensei, or Seifu, and clear it with her first," Keiko replied, "I'll wait for you in the Park. And it doesn't even have to be an engagement fight since I just want to see how good the both of you are."

Kuryu sniffed the air and said, "Pigtailed girl smells nice, Momma. Doesn't smell at all like the guys sent by the Demon."

Akane frowned, "That might be the smart thing to do. But I get the feeling there's more to you than just a simple challenge match. You look like a street fighter, but you seem to know a lot about us. So how do we know that we can trust you?"

"You obviously can't," Keiko replied, "Trust has to be earned. But the only way to earn it is to fight me. Fists talk louder than words, or isn't that what you Amazons say?"

"Is true," Shampoo said, "Is what you fist say that Shampoo think tell story."

"Not to mention the feet," Keiko bounced on her own feet and raised her fists before turning and trotting away, "See you when you're ready."

"Wait!" Akane cried out, "Why are you doing this? We don't even know you!"

"But I know all about you, Tendo Akane," the other girl leered, "And as for why I do this, the better question is…why not?"

Akane watched the girl take off at a run then murmured, "That's not a very good reason."

"Airen?" Shampoo turned to Akane to ask, "What we do?"

"Mommy?" Kuryu asked as she looked up at Akane.

Akane still frowned as she watched the pigtailed redhead running off towards the park, "What else can we do? There's something about her that I don't trust. She's way too eager to fight, and how do we know we won't be heading into one of Cybele's ambushes?"

"I don't think that will be a problem, Mommy," Kuryu smiled and pointed off down the street, "There's the Demoness right now."

"Huh?" Akane and Shampoo turned to stare as they saw someone with blonde hair come running up the street in their direction, followed in close pursuit by five Polar Bears, one snapping at the blonde's heels while the other four were saying, "One-two-one-two-one two…!" as if calling out in time a drill cadence.

They ran right past the trio as the wind was kicked up by their passage, Akane, Shampoo and Kuryu all turning slowly to follow the passage of the odd procession moving rapidly down the street.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo murmured softly, "Airen, Pinch Shampoo. Make sure she no just imagine that."

"I saw it too, Honey," Akane said, "It really did happen."

"Still want Akane pinch Shampoo," the Amazon smiled, "You choose which place."

"So…" Akane turned around, "Looks like Cybele's going to be busy for a bit. Guess that means it's safe to take this lady on. We'll make apologies to Comb-Sensei later, but right now…I just want to see what that Redhead is up to…"

"So…just off the record, Ranma-kun," Kodachi asked while they watched Kasumi chat with the Butcher in the shop that they were patronizing, "How does it feel for you to be on the verge of a marriage to a Goddess?"

"Who?" Ranma asked, "Do you mean you, Ko-chan?"

She eyed him with an amused expression, "Very flattering. But I believe you know of what I speak?"

"Yeah," Ranma glanced back at Kasumi, "I know exactly what you mean. And you want the truth about it? It scares me worse than any fight I ever been in. I mean…what business does a guy like me have marrying a girl like that when I ain't even out of school yet? And now I'm gonna be a father? And not just once but four times…five if you count Perfume-san."

"Yes, well…let's not get ahead of ourselves on that score just yet, shall we?" Kodachi asked with just a touch of frost in her voice, "I know for my part that I yearn for the day when Kasumi-sama and I can become as one through our union with you…not that your part in my future plans is an insignificant one, of course," she smiled at him with that charming lilt in her voice that he found so intriguing.

"Yeah, well, for the record," Ranma said, "I don't consider your part in things insignificant at all. It's because of you that Kasumi and me were able to break through the ice and get as close as we are, and I don't see how we could call it a marriage without you being in the middle."

"How flattering again," Kodachi mused, "You'll turn my head with such glowing praise."

"You deserve it," Ranma said, "I mean it, Kodachi. You're smart, pretty, got a great body and a terrific personality and you've been a major reason why we're making this family a group thing. It just wouldn't be right not having you with us, and Kasumi cares about you maybe more even than she cares about me. Heck, in some ways you've known her even longer."

Kodachi stared at the young man at her side and then turned her face away and said, "I…believe the feeling is reciprocal…Ranma-kun. After all…you were the one who made it possible…for me to be with Kasumi. And the child I carry…it is a Samurai's heir. That honor belongs to me as a representative of the Kuno household. In a way…I am fulfilling the ambitions of my mother."

"'Dachi-chan?" Ranma blinked, "Are you…crying?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kodachi said as someone handed her a handkerchief, which she used to quickly dab in her eyes, "There must be something in this aisle that is causing an allergic reaction. Oh, and thank you, Sasuke."

"Oh, hey, Sasuke-san," Ranma acknowledged the presence of the diminutive Ninja.

"Master Ranma. Mistress," the little Ninja appeared from the shadows, "I come bearing tidings from Master Kuno. He wishes to have an audience with you, his Sister."

"With me?" Kodachi said in surprise, "Tatewaki-oniisan wishes to share words with me?"

"He expressed a desire to make peace with you, his only sister," Sasuke replied, "And he says that the recent divisions between you both have pained him deeply and that the time has come to heal the rift."

"Tatchi-kun wishes to make peace with me?" Kodachi asked with dull amazement.

"Just a minute," Ranma said, "Sasuke, you spoke with Tatewaki-senpai just now? Where was he when you saw him?"

"In the Mansion, Ranma-sama," Sasuke replied, "The ancestral home of the Kuno family."

"And just how long has he been there?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma-kun?" Kodachi asked.

"We know your brother's been with Cybele," Ranma's tone was hard, "We know she's capable of taking over people's minds…and, no offence, 'Dachi, but your brother's mind wouldn't be that much of a challenge."

Kodachi frowned, "Are you implying that my brother is not sincere in wishing to heal the gulf that has opened up between us both like a gaping chasm?"

"I sure hope that he is, 'Dachi-chan," Ranma said, "It'd be swell if he was ready to make peace and finally accept you and your happiness. But I ain't so sure about it. I worry he may be doing this as some kind of a scheme. He might be after you for reasons other than wishing you happiness. And I'm not about to let my guard down and let him get his hands on you until we know for sure just what he's up to?"

"My brother is not capable of hatching elaborate schemes that are capable of deceiving me," Kodachi said, "I would know immediately if he were attempting something foul towards my person."

"I know you two don't get along," Ranma said, "But I also know, deep down, that you want your big brother to approve of you. And I know how much it hurts to think that he's still not right about you being with me and Kasumi. But I ain't about to take chances with your safety."

"You are not about to take chances?" Kodachi asked, her tone just a touch haughty, "By what right do you presume to make decisions for my sake?"

"I'm the guy who wants to marry you," Ranma said, his tone a bit harsher than he meant it to be, and he realized that and ratcheted it back an octave as he said, more quiet yet no less firmly, "I won't let anybody hurt you. You mean a lot to me…to Kasumi…to everybody. And I don't trust Tatewaki. I want to believe he's changed…but can you honestly tell me that you expect him to admit you're right and he's wrong after all of this time?"

Kodachi was silent for a moment, then softly said, "No…you are right. I wish that it were otherwise…but…no, it…is not very likely."

Ranma reached out of her and turned her around to look at him as he said, "If you want to go meet with him then I won't stop you. But I'm coming with you. That way you'll have somebody to protect you."

"Ranma-kun speaks for the both of us," said Kasumi, who had quietly moved in closer, "We'll both come along with you, Kodachi-chan. That's how it should be, and how it always will be with us."

"And if Nabiki and Ucchan were here they'd agree with us totally," Ranma assured, "You won't have to face this alone. We're your family now, every bit as much as the one you were born into."

Kodachi looked at Ranma and her eyes appeared to mist, and then she turned to Kasumi and saw the older girl smiling at her with complete support in her expression.

And then the proud aristocrat lowered her head, and her lips trembled slightly as she said, "This is why I agreed to share your bed, as well as that of Kasumi," she looked up at Ranma and said, "You are the man who alone is worthy. I acknowledge you as my true and rightful husband, for you are Samurai, and a worthy heir to the nobility of the Shogun era."

"I'll just settle for being the guy who's lucky enough to share the both of you in my life and bed," Ranma smiled, turning to Sasuke, "So what about it, Sasuke? You trust Tatewaki is on the level and really means to make peace with Kodachi?"

"Ah…Sir?" Sasuke seemed somewhat uneasy, as though feeling conflicting loyalties between total honesty and reporting accurately upon his Master.

"Never mind," Ranma said, "That's what I thought anyway. So lead the way and let's go see Tatewaki. And maybe, if he ain't on the level, we can finally beat some sense into him. Right girls?"

"Of course, Ranma-kun," Kasumi agreed.

"Without delay," Kodachi affirmed, pleased beyond words to be surrounded by competent people in whom she had complete and utter confidence. But, moreover, whom she felt so strongly about that she would quite literally throw herself into the mouth of Hell to spare them any suffering. For they were her future and the ones upon whose shoulders she intended to build a life for her future.

And that of the unborn child within her.

Hidden away in the shadows, however, someone else was overhearing these exchanges and frowned ever so slightly. The boy was trusting, loyal and brave, the women were devoted to both him and one another. But the small man was an anomaly, an unknown, and she did not know what to make of his scent, the mixture of fear and anxiety that he was giving off that seemed to confuse her highly delicate senses.

And their words…from what she could tell, Perfume sensed that this trio was intending to meet with a kinswoman of the dark haired girl with the ponytail, and this person was a source of deep suspicion and anxiety, which meant that his word was not to be entirely trusted.

So what kind of situation were they headed in towards? As Ranma's newly self-appointed "Concubine" and "Defender," she had a duty to find out. And if this person whom they were going to meet was any kind of threat to the man she had set her sights upon, and the women he was calling his Brides, well…

That person would learn why Perfume was the Amazon Enforcer, and woe betides to him, because he would be meeting his ancestors very shortly if, most likely, in very tiny and variously assorted pieces…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Confirmed Osama Bin Ladin is Dead Announcements:

shadowmane

Perversity may be in the Mind of the Beholder, but what Meiko beholds will likely revise her opinions about her sister, Ranko, as Akane and Shampoo face down Keiko, and Ranma learns if Tatewaki is totally beyond redemption in: "Kickin' it Old School," or, "Off the Chain, the Sword, Broad Ax and Spatula!"

Be there!

x

_._,_._


	68. Chapter 68

Some of the names here are tentative...they have been revised to protect the Guilty...

Tsundere68

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Meiko found her older sister, Ranko, in a most unusual position, being that her sister was in her male form and was currently doing her latest girlfriend from the rear while that girl was bent over and currently in a milking harness.

Ranko-kun was humping the girl named Valka with steady, rhythmic hip-thrusts that caused the girl to make muffled sounds that seemed intensive and vaguely approving. Or so Meiko chose to interpret those sounds in a positive way as there was a ball-gag in the girl's mouth, making it difficult to obtain an accurate account of her feelings one way or another.

Considering that this was the very same girl whom Meiko remembered giving chilly, evasive and downright dismissive noises towards Ranko upon their last meeting it was with a certain satisfaction that she noted the change in her attitude in the present. But still it did seem odd to see her sister-brother humping a girl whose large breasts were being pumped for lactation like many other girls on display in this complex. Seeing Ranko treat a girl like a cow was certainly a bit jarring for Meiko's normal mental image regarding her adventuresome (but often shy and deferential) older sibling.

But three was no mistaking the fact that Ranko-kun was enjoying himself as he looked up and said, "Oh, hi, Sis. Thought the Parents might be sending you to find me."

"You knew I might be coming then?" Meiko asked over the slapping sounds being made for every time Ranko slammed her cock into Valka's moistened depths.

"Only if you stick around and take time to enjoy yourself," Ranko smiled, "But I knew it would have to be you since Uncle Ryoga would get lost and spend most of his time having fainting spells from excessive nosebleeding. And Mom would only let Dad get as far as the Palace before she'd snag him off to a room for some heavy shagging since she knows damned well what crossing the countryside would involve and is not about to let Dad anywhere near the local ladies."

"That does make sense," Meiko conceded, glancing down, "So…looks like you're fitting in."

"We had our tight moments," Ranko said without missing a beat, "But we lubricated the edges and now we're making adjustments to adjust to the native culture."

Meiko stared at the half-delirious girl in the harness and asked, "And how is Witchy-Poo here taking the thrust of this place?"

"Surprisingly well," Ranko-kun replied, "We had our rough moments, but Valka-chan and I are a lot closer now than we were when you last saw us. You might even say that we banged out our differences and now she's singing a sweeter tune than any I would have expected when we started this out."

"So…" Meiko studied the faces of the other girls nearby bent down in similar harnesses and being "milked" on a steady, regular basis, "Where's the rest of your Posse? Don't tell me they're all adjusting to the Uxalian lifestyle?"

"Well…that's the really surprising thing about all of this," Ranko said, "Each of them is doing their part to try and help out as we keep a low profile by pretending to be part of Master Kant's Stockyard Crew. I'm one of the Hire Hands, of course, but I double for a member of the Herd in my other body."

"And you've been here for two weeks?" Meiko asked, "What gives? Normally you only spend, at most, a couple of hours at any particular stopping point when Yggdrasil and that pendant of yours has got you on one of your mission Quests."

"Yeah, I know," Ranko frowned, "That's the really odd thing. It's not like Yggdrasil to keep us here hanging on edge when whatever crisis point we're supposed to visit is out there somewhere in the Multiverse. But the nearest I can determine is that we're either supposed to meet with somebody who's going to join up as the eighth member of our little group…Either that or we're here for the training in Uxalian Sex Craft, which is why everybody decided to give it a try for their own sakes."

"Give it a try?" Meiko asked, only to turn and look over her shoulder as she heard the approach of footfalls and wheels turning.

And, much to her surprise, she saw a wagon approach through the rear end of the barn with a driver holding the reigns and four harnessed girls pulling the wagon as its nominal "beasts of burden."

Only on a closer examination Meiko found that the four girls were actually just one girl, identical in appearance but actually the one girl known as Shinobu, who had self-cloned herself into a team so as to support her own hard efforts. The four Shinobus stomped around and behaved much as horses were who had just come off a hard run whie their bodies were constrained by leather straps and metal-studded harness padding, and there were metal bridles in each of their mouths as they turned glances Meiko's way, their peripheral vision being hindered by the blinders framing their faces.

The young man handling the wagon had short-cropped crimson hair and wore a cheerful expression as he set down the whip that he had used to "encourage" the Shinobu Team to run at a good clip, and he smiled and cheerfully called out, "I got the supplies you asked for, Master Kant. They're in the back."

"Nice work, Jiminey," Kluk Kant said from just behind Meiko, "Take care to feed and water your Ponygirl and then go look up Karva. She's been looking forward to having you Stud her this afternoon, and I can tell she's been feeling frisky."

"Can't have your Cousin feeling neglected by me, Master Kant," the young man said with a smile, stepping down from the wagon before taking one of the Shinobu's by the bridle and saying, "I'll get these new girls taken care of right away. You know, for a New Filly you just picked up at the market she sure has been easy to train and cooperates well with the rest of her sisters. Just hook them up in a pen and turn them loose on the other girls and they sound happy for the rest of the day."

"She certainly does seem popular with the other Ponygirls with whom she gets penned," Kluk said with some amusement, "Be sure to pat her down and groom her hair before you loose her from her harness. And don't keep Karva waiting. You know how my cousin loves a good Milking."

"Don't I ever," the redheaded young man said with a cockly smile, putting a hand to the loin cloth that covered his crotch before turning and leading the blonde Ninja girl and her four clones away away by the harness after unhitching them from the wagon..

Meiko turned to Ranko-kun and said, "That's keeping a low profile?"

"Shinobu considers it a special form of Ninja training," Ranko replied before rolling his eyes and saying, "Oh yeah…I'm ready this time. Go for it, Honey-Pie!"

Meiko had heard the intensifying sounds coming from the other girl but now heard the rise in pitch as her sister-brother grunted and made peculiar facial expressions that could signify one thing only, and then the both of them shook as if in mutual thrust, and then sighed together, Valka going limp in the knees while Ranko leaned forward and ceased humping the girl by her rear.

"And that is what we call Studding a Femme, Saotome-san," Kluk remarked, "Your sister…ah…Brother…seems particularly gifted at Taming the lust of this particular Filly, so in the normal course of things we would breed them together in the hopes of producing a healthy young Mare that can be added to our stables."

"You mean breed the Witch girl as Livestock?" Meiko asked, ignoring the glare that Valka shot in her direction.

"More or less," Kluk answered, "Of course it's illegal to separate a Femme from her child during the first half of their growth cycle. Only at Puberty is a Femme separated from the Mare who breeds her, so the Mother-daughter bond is strong up until the time when the Femme begins to become sexually aware, at which point special training begins to Tame her into a productive member of the Herd."

"You know, I never thought I'd be so glad that I was raised to be Japanese," Meiko remarked, "The alternatives are starting to look a whole lot less appealing."

"Oh, it's not so bad as you might imagine, little Sister," Ranko smiled.

"Of course you'd think that way," Meiko replied, "You're half Guy, and you like having your way with other women."

"Don't act like you've never tasted the Honey Pot, Sis," Ranko chuckled as he pulled his now-limp member out of Valka, who mewed a complaint until Ranko swatted her on the bottom, "But what I mean is that the Kids around here have it a lot more easy than we did in the Japanese school system. They don't cram for tests here, and the Literacy rate is surprisingly very high. Despite all of the kinky fun that goes on around here they don't neglect a girl's education, and they teach her many practical and useful skills that she can employ in a variety of trades."

"What, do the Girls here also lay eggs?" Meiko asked.

"Just about," Ranko said while moving over to a nearby bucket of water and lifting it up to splash himself down, triggering his curse and transforming him back into a woman as the water was obviously of the warm variety, "Ah…much better. I know there are advantages that guys get to enjoy around here, Master Kant, but I still feel so much more comfortable as a woman."

"To each their own," Kluk replied, "But, just so you know, if you want to stay like that then you're going to do your turn in a Milking harness."

"Not until I get through doing my Filly, Kluk," a blonde haired man said as he approached, leading a blonde haired buxom beauty by the harness.

"Oh, hey, Ollie," Kluk said cheerfully, "Meiko-san, this is my good friend from Starcrossed City, Ollie Oxen Green. And the Femme he's about to milk is his Second Wife, Dinon Lance."

"Otherwise known as the Mean Sparrow and Black Canape," Ranko-chan stage-whispered, "Of course you didn't really hear that from me…"

"Oh, spilling secret identities are we?" Ollie asked, "So, is this new girl also going to be part of the Herd, Kluk?"

"No," Meiko said as the same moment that Ranko said, "Yes," and when she glanced at her sex-swapping sibling Ranko leaned forward and said, "Hey, relax, Meiko-chan. You can trust Master Kluk, and you've definitely got to give him a ride sometime as that pole of his is something to die for."

"I'll pass," Meiko said, "But I prefer to think that a Woman's value is more than just her Sexual qualities. I enjoy a bit of fun as much as the next girl, but it's annoying to be considered nothing more than just a sex object."

"I'll give you that, Sis," Ranko replied, "But think of the advantage of an education in Sexual awareness that starts early on from the moment when a girl becomes aware of her own body. I mean…sure they carry things to extreme ends around here, but I've been places where a girl doesn't even have a clue about the basic features and health concerns of her own body."

"I know that, Oneechan," Meiko shot back, "I've also known guys who are just as clueless about how to enjoy sex as the girls they keep in the dark through superstition-fueled misinformation. But listen to yourself, are you even hearing your own words? Since when do you go around calling any guy your Master?"

"Ah…well…it's keeping in the spirit of things," Ranko shrugged, "And when in Uxal…be prepared to eat Sushi."

"And who is she?" Meiko arched an eyebrow, "Yet another of your conquests?"

"As a matter of fact…" Kluk started to say when Ranko said, "Don't answer that! I mean...Master…"

"So," Meiko decided to wisely change the subject, "That's three of your party accounted for. What about the others?"

"Oh, they're around," Ranko said with a cheerful smile as she began to unhitch the suction cups from Valka's breasts, having closed off the spigots at the valve, then started to undo the straps that were holding her bent over into the harness, "I have Cheshire running two of them, and several other girls from Master Kluk's herd, around the track to stretch their legs since being in here all day could make a girl feel stuffy after a bit.

"Ah…yeah," Meiko sniffed the air, having been all too conscious of the heavy aroma of numerous female bodies perspiring in close proximity to one another, mingled with the scent of hay that did something to lighten the muskiness. But then it belatedly occurred to her what was missing as well, that smell of brine and sulfur that you normally got around barnyard animals and she turned to ask, "By the way…where do the girls around here Poop?"

"Oh, puh-lease, Meiko-san," she heard someone answer and turned to see the purple haired Bonbori approach, stretching out her naked body as if having just awoken from a good nap, and looking even more…top-heavy than Meiko remembered from their previous encounter, "We're ladies. We don't do that sort of thing where others can see us."

"But of course," Kluk affirmed, "My tenders and trainers make certain to spot when a woman has a need to use the facility, so she doesn't have to go right where she's standing. We douche our Femmes often enough to keep up on the bodily waste problems, and the stuff is recyclable as fertilizer once we dry the powdered form in the sun and mix it with some worm food for a season or two. Goes right into our vegetable gardens so most people never have to see it."

"Or smell it," Ranko sniffed the air, "Yeah, I know it gets a bit ripe when we don't fully air it out, but this place is the cleanest smelling barn that I've ever been to. Comes from having livestock that's intelligent enough to know when to Poop and when not to Poop, not to mention handy facilities for just that purpose."

"Ah…here come the rest of our Prodigals now," Bonbori turned around and smiled as Meiko heard more light footfalls stamping in chorus and turned to see a group of eight women running in tandem with a ninths trotting around as if to escort them, and a dark-haired man wearing the brieftest loin cloth she had ever seen bringing up the rear.

And at the forefront of the collared women running as though it were a light jog were Indra and Onama, breasts bobbing with every stop as they slowed down to a light trot and then came up before them, at which point the man in the rear flashed a ring on his hand and said, "Hey, Kluk!" His eyes swiveled and focused upon Meiko, and then his tone became more suave sounding, "Who is the new talent?"

His gaze impacted upon Meiko like a shock of recognition and she suddenly became aware of the fact that she was totally naked as she had not been in front of any of the others. His warm smile and friendly mannerisms, accompanied by an absolute sense of masculine charm and robust virility, impacted upon her like an electric current up her nervous system and she swallowed with entirely self-conscious feminine arousal.

"Hey, Haul," Kluk called back, then turned to Meiko and said, "Saotome Meiko, my good friend from Centerpiece City, Haul Jordache. Haul, Meiko-san, Ranko's little sister."

"Her sister?" the man named Haul replied with a lifted eyebrow, "You don't say? I think I make out a faint resemblance…"

"Ah…" Meiko found her mouth suddenly dry, and without meaning to she found herself squirming from one bare foot onto the other, "Why not…call me whatever you like, handsome…?"

"Oho?" Ranko arched her own crimson eyebrows.

"What?" Meiko snapped defensively, "I'm just being polite…"

Ranko turned and addressed herself to Indra and Onama, who were milling about with the rest of the naked girls, "I hope you two behaved yourselves out there."

"Of course we did," Indra smiled back, "It was quite a refreshing trot. I rather enjoyed it."

"You would," said Onma with a smirk, "You seem to enjoy everything about this place. For a girl who keeps insisting she's Vegan you seem to delight in everything they do out here that I'd normally think was weird, perverted and degrading. You don't even protest when your turn comes up to serve on the Menu."

"This is all such a novel concept for me," Indra replied, "We do not have exploitation on Areal, and I was curious to learn more about the way these people live as they are entirely about exploitation."

"And how does a Crow feel about it?" Meiko asked, "Last I remember about you, Lady, you were dead. But…you don't look very dead to me at the moment."

"Oh?" Onama asked, "And how could you tell?"

"I'm a Valkyrie in training," Meiko replied, "I'm trained to spot Dead and Undead people at a glance. And you definitely don't seem as Undead as I remember."

"Perhaps it's because I've been here for a while," Onama replied, "Death seems to have less of a hold in this place where Dead things do not remain dead for very long and the peeople routinely come back from their demise in a continuous cycle."

"Yes, I know," Bonbori stretched herself and smiled, "I myself just got back off the Grill. It was quite an enjoyable experience, but now that I have a new body I'm eager to try it out for a spin."

"I'll get to that in a little bit, Miss Tendo," Haul remarked, annoying Meiko for some oddly strange reason or other before his eyes fell back on her as he said, "And what about you, Miss Saotome? Would you like me to help you with a milking?"

Meiko found herself with a "Deer-in-the-Headlights" look at that question, but Ranko just chuckled, annoying her somewhat for some equally vague reason.

"Only if she stays," Ranko replied, "And since she's here it must mean that our time around this place is limited. Which is kind of a shame…it's nice to be doing something other than going around beating people up for a change. But I suppose there is our unknown mission that needs to be attended."

"I suppose that you are right on that," Indra sighed, "But it will be a shame when we do go. This place is interesting...and very different from what I know. There are some inconveniences that come with all of the fun aspects, of course...""

"Such as the Dietary code that these people ascribe to," Onama pointed out.

"That is true," Indra averred, "To think that I do not even eat red meat...but here…I am considered to be Red Meat. That has been a most peculiar concept to absorb."

"Speak for yourself," Bonbori smiled as she fondled herself as if to show off her perfect rack, "I'm perfectly fine with being appreciated here for all that I am worth. And taking my turn up at bat has been a very relaxing and stimulating experience that I can't wait to share with my sisters and cousins back home in the House of the Miroku."

"Somehow I think even Shikima might balk at going that far, Bon-chan," Ranko said, "But I suppose to your people this place would sound like the next best thing to a paradise. As in 'Nice Girls go to Heaven, but the Bad Girls go to Uxal.'"

"How bad to you have to be to get here?" Meiko asked.

"Well, there are some stories that get told in the Outside Worlds," Kluk remarked, "Uxalians are not at all afraid to boast about our acts of moral perversity, as they might be interpreted in other places. It tends to discourage the nastier forms of Demons from trying to invade and impose their will upon this place."

"Like Darkslime," Haul Jordache remarked, "Father to my good buddy, Onions, the Hunger Dog. Had a run in a while back when agents of Apocksonlot tried kidnapping my kid sister, Jeans Jordache, the Green Slattern."

Meiko blinked at all the weird names that she was hearing, "So…how much of what those rumors apply about this place are true?"

"Enough to keep things honest," yet another male voice said, causing heads to turn and scowls to fall on formerly pleasant faces as all attention fell upon a group that had simply appeared in the middle of the barn as though materializing from out of no where.

"What is he doing here?" said Ollie Oxen Green, who had finished hitching his blonde companion up into the milking harness formerly occupied by Valka, a ton eof disdain that seemed near universal among both the men and the ladies who were present.

Meiko saw the fellow who had spoken, an unassuming but athletically well built man with a bald head and a manner of confident masculinity, flanked by a powerful bearded man with dark hair and a confident leer, and several naked and heavily chained women, and then she asked, "Is that…"

"Rex Ruthless," Kluk said tightly, "My former friend and current arch-nemesis."

"And Major Klod," Haul murmured, "Krapton's answer to the Tin Pot Dictator award of the century. And those Femmes they've got with them…"

"Merciful Grace," Kluk said, "Merry Marvelous…and Locus Payne…my missing wives."

"So nice to see you recognize your own property, Old Friend," Rex said without a trace of irony in his voice, "Considering that they were caught infiltrating my Ranch, which means that they are effectively forfeit to me, unless you can provide a good explanation for their actions. And for the presence of these lovely young things that you think that you've been hiding from me in plain sight."

"What are you talking about, Rex?" Kluk replied, "What do you think that it is that I'm hiding from you?"

"Aside from everything?" Rex replied, "Where would you want to begin? How about this young thing who was seen riding up to your place on a winged horse who clearly is an outsider? Are you going to tell me she's just another of your relatives from outside of the territory?"

"And what if I am?" Meiko asked, not liking the feel of this guy, though there was nothing to his manners so far that could radiate the sort of manifest evil that everyone else had been ascribing.

"Know your place, Sow," the man standing beside the bald businessman said snidely, pointing at her and saying, "Kneel before Klod!"

"Make me," Meiko said before she could think to stop herself.

"Ah…she's my Sister!" Ranko hastily called out, "She doesn't know the rules around here."

"And you think that ignorance excuses insolence to a man?" Rex asked, all reasonably, "Do you know that even by posing that question to me you stand in violation of several key provisions of regional law under the Femme Control Act that applies to this whole region?"

"Which you ramrodded through the Plebiscite Congress through your own hand-picked representatives," said Olle Oxen Green, who left the side of the blonde he had been preparing to hump to stand at the side of Kluk and Haul, who were looking ready to lock horns against an enemy.

"Details," Rex said, "But what about the rule of law that your vaunted Justa League is supposed to stand for? Are you saying the rule of Law counts less than your desires as individuals in these matters?"

"Your point?" Kluk asked, his voice conveying a sense of growing tension.

"Only this," Rex replied, "Either you talk to me and work things out like reasonable gentlemen…or I confiscate these woman as property and lay a lien upon your Farm to close down this supposed Safe Haven you've created to wave in my face as a provocation?"

Meiko tensed, feeling Ranko standing by her flank, and suddenly it occurred to her that, for once, opening her mouth and asserting her mind had proven to be a less than diplomatic action as it clearly had escalated the tensions between opposing sides, which clearly were just itching to go to loggerheads against one another. And with lots of potential "innocent bystanders" standing at risk of beight caught up within the crossfire…

"So, you didn't feel like running home to get a note from your teacher?" Keiko asked as she stood beneath a tree with her back up against its bark.

Akane frowned as she and her family approached the redheaded Kickboxer, still on the fence about what to make of her attitude as the girl was smiling like a lazy cat sizing up its dinner. The tall girl looked as though she had anticipated their "taking the bait" and had drawn them into some sort of clever ambush.

But when she glanced around she had no sense of anyone else being present. Of late she had found it easier to sense her surroundings ever since being given special lessons in situational awareness from her Sensei. Feeling through the soft soles of her shoes as vibrations in the ground stretched outward, she had recently gained the ability to perceive hostile "waves" emanating form an enemy.

As opposed to someone who just wanted to casually fight since this girl gave off no hostile vibes and seemed entirely honest in wanting a match for its own sake.

But still she was wary of any challenge match that came at them from out of the blue, and not having any sense of just how good this strange redhead with semi-Western features truly was, it made her seriously question the wisdom of not first consulting with her Sensei, Shampoo's mother.

But still she felt compelled to answer the challenging note in the taller girl's voice by saying, "I'm a big enough girl. I don't need to have my hand be held by anyone but Shampoo-chan. You wanted us here, so here we are. Now let's see what you've got."

"Like your spirit, Tendo-san," Keiko straightened out and flexed her arms, then hit her fists together and said, "So let's get started. But don't be shy, feel free to let loose, and I'll even let you have the first shot for free."

Shampoo scowled, "Airen, no attack. Mui-Tai very strong, and Pigtail Girl is match for Ranma."

"Hey, relax, Bonbori girl," Keiko said as she started to bounce on the balls of her feet and made a few quick punches at the air, followed by a spinning kick, then fell down into a crouch and said, "I promise not to mess up your Honey-pie, or you or that cute little dragon."

"You no get chance," Shampoo fell into a crouch and raised her hands, "First you face Akane Airen."

"Take your best shot," Keiko beat her hands together and grinned, "Let's dance, Lavender Locks."

Shampoo gave no further warning. She surged ahead in an incredible burst of speed, going from a dead start to a forward rush with hands and feet moving like a blur.

But Keiko met this charge by dodging and weaving well within the embrace of the Purple Haired wonder. To Shampoo's dismay her powerful blows failed to connect with the other girl, who seemed to anticipate her moves even though Shampoo was using Amaguriken speeds against which no ordinary human opponent could possibly counter.

But all at once the Redhead moved and somehow got around behind the Amazon, and then all at once Shampoo found herself barely avoided a sweeping kick aimed at her mid-section. The Amazon vaulted over the leg and tried to counter-attack with a dragon-stamp kick, only to find her quarry had shifted around and with amazing speed came up behind her with a back-thrust kick of her own that caught the Amazon while still airborne.

Shampoo found herself sailing up high and wound up arcing towards a nearby duck pond with no means of avoiding the splash that occurred when she impacted with the water.

"Shampoo!" Akane cried in dismay, only to find her impulsive rush forward was blocked by the interception of the long-legged redhead.

"Your turn," she said, and then the redhead fell into a crouch and raised her bandage-wrapped fists in a clear display of her intentions.

"Mommy!" little Kuryu called out, also beginning to step forward.

"Stay your ground, little one," Keiko said, "You're a Dragon of Earth, not Water. You draw strength from contact with the ground and if you break that your power will be diminished."

"How do you know that?" Akane asked, "Who are you?"

"Believe it or not," Keiko smiled, "I'm actually a friend. But enough chit-chat. Show me what you've got, Little Girl, and I'll show you my fists."

Akane scowled then fell down into a crouch, "You asked for it. Now get out of my way! Shampoo needs me…!"

"Sorry, no can do!" Keiko replied as she deflected the kick that Akane aimed at her face then stepped into the other girl's guard and brought her knee into play, catching the other girl in the stomach and propelling the dark haired girl rocketing backward with her wind half-driven out of her lungs…

Shampoo, when she hit the water, was not tense or worried so much as dismayed at how easy it had been for the stranger girl to catch her off-guard in such an obvious and easily anticipated manner. It was as if she had attacked the strange girl like an amateur without thought or anticipation of what would be involved in taking on a potentially dangerous opponent of which she knew next to nothing.

Exactly like the time a year ago when she had done the same thing with Ranma.

That made it doubly awkward for her to have to confront as she splashed down chest-first and felt the sting of an awkward belly flop, her body being slow to respond to her will as though stunned into partial paralysis by the kick delivered by the redhead.

Perhaps it was the resemblance between the redhead and Ranma that had set her off on this path of folly, Shampoo thought as she found herself encountering the stunning surface of the water. But to her considerable surprise the pain of a splashdown was more transitory than expected. Rather she burst through as though penetrating the ceiling of a glass globe, to emerge inside of a bubble.

She fell instinctively into a crouch and found herself landing on the bottom, her landing being as soft as though she were landing on a pillow. She caught herself in a wary crouch, but when nothing happened she slowly straightened up, looking around at the blue exterior wall that surrounded her, beyond which she could see the bottom of the pond in all of its muddy glory.

Shampoo saw fish and other aquatic wildlife, and some ducks swimming on the surface overhead. She stretched out a hand to touch and found the surface elastic, not at all wet or cold to the touch but more like something that stretched at her touch like a plastic curtain.

But then something caught her eye and drew her attention to a place beyond the globe. A shape that slowly formed into something discernable but alarming. A predatory creature she knew on the instant, having a hunter's sense to beware of such animals that might turn you into their lunch when you were seeking a meal in their territory.

It came at her with alarming speed, moving through the water as though it were stalking through air. But as it came near, and Shampoo stood ready to defend herself, the Tiger stalking through the water began to change and transform, going from four legs to standing upright upon two as it became more discernibly human, and its fur was replaced by skin covered in clothing that were distinctly Chinese.

And then the woman…obviously an Amazon by her proud way of striding forward…walked up to the surface of the globe and then stepped through it with only a ripple to indicate her passing.

"Nihao," she said as she turned and smiled at Shampoo, "Long time no see, dear Cousin."

Shampoo's eyes went wide, "You?"

"No, Me," the woman replied, "Last time I saw you, you were knee high to a Sprout."

"Forbidden One," Shampoo raised her guard, "Your name no allowed on Amazon tongue!"

"Allowed by whom?" the tall woman before her asked, "The Old Woman? You ought to know me better than that by now, Sweet Cousin."

Shampoo kept her guard up but stared at the warrior before her, perhaps the greatest outlaw that Amazon society had yielded in their generation, and reputedly their most dangerous warrior. A Master of the Elemental Style of Water and perhaps the greatest student who ever trained under the Matriarch's tutorage. And that by her Great-Grandmother's own admission.

But as these things occurred to her Shampoo also drew a startling conclusion, "Pigtail Girl! She work with you?"

"Actually, at one time, she worked for me," Lao Khan replied, "She used to be my property, before possession of her contract passed from my hand unto another."

Shampoo's eyes went round, "Akane!"

"That's right," Lao smiled, her voice reverberating off of the walls of the buble of water that surrounded them both, "Your Airen is fighting against a woman I personally trained to be a great Warrior, and she knows more than just Mui-Tai. The Shadowskills are also a part of her arsenal of techniques, and she specializes in Stone Foot fighting. Which means that, at her present level of training, your wife doesn't stand a chance of emerging victorious, dear Cousin."

Shampoo's stance became more resolved and she lifted her fists and said, "You strong, but no how strong. And Shampoo no let Airen be defeated!"

"Excellent," Lao affirmed, "You have the heart of a Warrior as well as a lover. And your commitment is true, I can plainly see. Very well, Kinswoman. Let's see if you can back that resolve with your fists…and then, maybe, I will decide if you will be worthy of adding to my collection…"

Akane felt her breath come tightly through clenched teeth as she fought to remain upright. Her stomach muscles clenched and it felt as though a rib or two was complaining about a bruising, but nothing was broken and no muscles appeared to be torn. That in spite of having felt as if she had been hit by a cannonball rather than the knee of her opponent.

"Momma…" Kuryu took a step towards her.

"I'm all right!" Akane gasped, hoping that was the truth as her breath began to fill her aching lungs while she looked past blinking eyes at the pigtailed redhead standing quite calmly before her with that cocky little smile in place. The redhead was not moving forward and pressing her advantage as she very might well have chosen to do had she the inclination.

"Stand your ground, Little One," the redhead named Keiko said with surprising softness, "I'm not out to hurt your Mother, but she's going to have to do a lot better than that if she wants to get past me and go to your other Mommy's rescue."

Akane took a few tight breaths then asked, "Why aren't you…attacking…?"

"And finish you off in a few quick moves, Tendo-san?" the redhead asked, "What would be the point of that? But I want you to take this seriously, as if you're in a real fight. Street Fights have no rules, and in the arena I've fought in the price of defeat was more than death. And I've only once been defeated in the past three years, and that from underestimating an opponent."

"So how come you're still here if losing is…such a problem?" Akane rubbed herself, finding her body was finally starting to recover.

"My last opponent had no intention of eating me or marrying me, of course," Keiko replied.

"Eating you?" Akane blinked.

"With Teriyaki Sauce, I've no doubt," Keiko answered, "It was an underground Arena Fight held in the slums of Shanghai, and it catered to a very exclusive, elite class of clientele who had very refined and perverse appetites. They wanted to see a match where two girls were pitted against one another to the death, and the loser would be carted away and disposed of in their kitchens."

"Say what?" Akane suddenly forgot about her aching stomach and just gaped.

"It was their way of insuring that there would be no incriminating corpse to draw unwanted attention," Keko replied, "The dead never complained, and the next of kin were never notified."

"What are you…?" Akane asked slowly.

"It's really not all that surprising," Keiko continued, "The elite of every society that allows for the grossly unequal distribution of wealth to accumulate in the hands of the overly privileged inevitably turn to the most exotic forms of entertainment that money can buy. The more forbidden the fruit the greater the temptation for indulgence. And when that Elite determines that it has little in common with people living at the bottom rung of society they come to view us as merely animals who exist only for their amusement. And thinning the herd has always been a favorite pastime of those who view that the problem of poverty begins and ends with there being too many poor people."

"I don't…what are you getting at?" Akane stumbled to grasp with the concept of what she was hearing implied.

"Imagine this, if you can," Keiko said, moving her legs and raising her knees to kick at the air while hopping on her feet, making a few practice kicks at the air without trying even to close the gap between them, "A young girl born out of wedlock to a United States Air Force Serviceman and a woman living in Okinawa. The two are lovers but do not have permission to marry. The woman's father is the old fashioned type who disapproves of Westerners and has not gotten over the memories he has of the Invasion near the end of the Second World War. Even now he won't even acknowledge that he has a granddaughter, half-American, half Japanese."

"You mean…you?" Akane asked.

"My Dad was an enlisted man back then," Keiko replied, "These days he's a full Bird Colonel. I think he also has a wife and family living in the states…my cousins (siblings?), I suppose, though I've never met them. But he's not a bad guy, so don't think that you have to feel bad for me because of my upbringing. Feel bad for me about what happened five years ago when my mother and I took a leisurely cruise and ran into some South Seas pirates."

"Pirates?" Kuryu asked brightly.

"Not the kind you're thinking of, Kid. Real scum of the earth types," Keiko replied, "They prey upon the refugees who flee from the mainland, mostly the Communist-controlled areas down south in former Indochina. They captured us and separated me from my mother. Haven't seen her in five years…not sure if she's alive or dead. In a way…I almost hope she isn't."

"Kami-sama," Akane murmured, "My God…"

"Don't think he was looking out for us that day," Keiko shrugged, "They raped me, of course. Standard operating procedure for that type…"

"Oh my…" Akane was more appalled by the calm and even tone with which the redhead said those words than their content by itself, trying desperately not to imagine what sort of a life would inure her to the pain that she must have unquestionably suffered.

"But then something miraculous happened," Keiko lifted her eyes and even smiled, "My Savior came upon the scene and rescued me. Or, at least, that's how I would have termed it at the time when it happened. I was beaten, almost broken, nearly dying…when out of nowhere a mist surrounded the ship on which we were traveling. I heard the crew muttering something about a Tiger of the Sea, and there was fear in their voice. And then the mist thickened around them…and I heard the sound of my tormentors screaming before they were slaughtered."

Akane just stared slack-jawed, amazed at the calm and rational way in which this girl was relating her adventures, but more by the sudden light of joy that showed in her blue eyes as she smiled in exultation.

"And then she came and lifted me into her arms," Keiko continued, "I thought for certain that she was the Goddess of Mercy herself. She took me to a place where my wounds were healed and my mind was calmed. A creature vast and ancient related to me the mysteries of the ocean…and suddenly everything was all right, and my life began all over."

She sighed, then raised her hands and looked ready to renew the fight once more.

"A pity it couldn't last. Two years I was with her, learning to heal, learning to fight, learning how not to let anyone take advantage of me like that ever again. But that proved to be just another lie. She bartered me away for her own safety and freedom. Three years I suffered as a slave in that nightmarish Hellhole. Three years I fought battle after battle, sent girl after girl to her demise, expecting one day to meet someone who was tougher and stronger than me. Always winning, always surviving, and sometimes wondering why I even made the effort."

"You wanted to stay alive?" Akane replied, raising her hands and being certain to keep her guard up as she knew by now that this girl was no one to take lightly.

"I don't even know if it were that or stubbornness," Keiko said, "Or a desire to see my mother and father, or just sheer raw determination that I wasn't going to go out that way!"

She attacked…or rather she exploded in Akane's face, her kick coming so fast that even though Akane met and deflected the blow the sheer force of it alone picked her up and sent her flying.

But this time Akane had remembered to channel the Earth Force that she drew from her feet into her body and through her arms, which was why they were not snapped like toothpicks as that kick could surely have broken a tall tree in half at the mid-section.

"Of course I've got survivor issues on account of that," Keiko said as she raised her fists once again, "I'm a Mass Murdering Killing Machine. I've taken more lives than you've probably known of the names of your classmates."

She rushed up at Akane and unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches that the other girl had to dodge, block and deflect at the incredible speed that only Amaguriken punches could equal.

Akane knew at once that her opponent was strong…unbelievably so! It was all that she could do to avoid being demolished in the span of the first few seconds as it felt to her like she was fighting a wild panther more than a human being. And not just her arms and legs, elbows and knees, but also her pig-tail itself could whip out unexpectedly with blades hidden in her braids that made it an extra deadly weapon.

But as many blows as she could block, it was inevitable that one punch would get through, and suddenly she felt her jaw explode with pain as her head rocked backwards. Instinctively she moved her body with the energy of the attack and flipped herself entirely over, thus dissipating the force of the blow and preventing her neck from being snapped or her losing consciousness.

As it was she landed on her feet and felt incredible gratitude for the Bakusai Tenketsu training that had hardened her body so that she could take hits which would have broken a less hardly individual.

She fell back into a stance but Keiko again refrained from attacking, taking the moment rather to draw breath, which Akane took as an opportunity to do likewise, sensing that this girl had not even begun to tap into her deep reserves. If anything she seemed to be holding back for some odd reason, which Akane-perversely enough-found somewhat disconcerting, even annoying.

"What?" she asked, "Am I not good enough for you to go all out?"

"On the contrary," Keiko smiled once again, "You're even better than I hoped you'd be. That means this fight will not be all that boring."

"Tell me why you're doing this again," Akane said, "Is it for revenge because of the way you were treated?"

"Why should I want revenge on you?" Keiko asked reasonably, "You weren't the one who left me to rot in that Arena. But, then again, you weren't the one who also came to rescue me at risk to her own person, then got me the treatment I needed to heal my soul and my mind, so that I've forgiven her in lieu payment for which she has promised to help me find out what became of my mother."

Akane frowned, "Sounds like you don't have any reason to fight anyone."

"On the contrary," Keiko replied with a grin, "Fighting you is reason enough by itself, even if it's obvious to both of us that you've got a long way to travel before you reach your full potential. But I owe allegiance to my new Mistress and she has ordered me here to fight with you for a reason."

"And what reason is that?" Akane asked.

"Well, obviously it's not to give you a Pole Ride, Sugar Hips," Keiko's grin became saucy.

"A Pole Ride?" Akane asked dubiously.

"It's what happened to the loser of an Arena match if they did not die immediately," Keiko explained, "A pole gets shoved into your butt and through your body until it slides all the way out of your mouth. That's the same method that Vlad Tepesh the Impaler used to dispose of his enemies in Transylvania, long before he went Vampiric. It's considered a nasty and gruesome way to die because, if you do it right, you won't die immediately but can last a while when they sling your body over an open flame and cook you up like a roasting Long Pig."

Akane covered her mouth and then said, "Gomigawd! They didn't…?"

Keiko glanced over her shoulder at Kuryu, who stood looking puzzled some meters away, "Sorry…didn't mean to use shocking language like that in front of the kid. Where are my manners? Well…anyway, now you know the reason why I usually killed my opponents in the Arena. It was to spare them having to suffer meeting their deaths like that."

"That…I can't imagine anyone doing something so horrible!" Akane exclaimed, "Were these humans or total fiends?"

"Human enough, I'm afraid," Keiko said sadly, "There are some things that only humans have the cruelty and imagination to pull off, and even Demons find the behavior of those people both shocking and appalling. Of course there are worse ways even than that to meet your end. And, I've got to say, it does beat burial or cremation as the way to dispose of my remains when I really do die. I understand that, properly prepared, we taste a little like a cross between Pork and Chicken."

"You can't be serious about any of this," Akane said, "You have got to be lying!"

"Don't see why I would make up a story like that," Keiko shrugged, "But if you want to believe that then go right ahead. I envy you, Tendo-san, for being naive enough to disbelieve me. I sure wish I was lying, though…I'd feel a lot better about sleeping at night without all these memories that keep waking me up at all hours of the morning."

Akane sensed that the other girl was readying to attack once again and raised her guard in preparation. But then she saw Kuryu start to move and cried out, "Ku-chan! DON'T!"

Though she might resemble a young girl of approximately eleven or twelve years of age the girl named Kukyu was less than a month old but had the wisdom and power inherent within her of a great Black Earth Dragon. She drew a deep breath and came up on Keiko's blindside, obviously prepared to unleash her most fearsome weapon, short of transformation into her other manifested body.

But Keiko raised her foot and stamped down with great force, and suddenly the ground shook underneath them, even as she made a round section a meter wide rise up to block the breath weapon as flame struck stone and was harmlessly deflected elsewhere. Meanwhile Akane and Kuryu fought for balance as the ground broke up and splintered in a spider-web-like pattern that threw earth and stone debris in all directions.

When she was able to straighten out once again Akane saw Kuryu sitting on her butt looking surprised, then stared at the girl who held her ground at the center of the miniature pit that she had dug and said, "How did you…?"

"You think you're the only one who's studied Earth Style fighting, Tendo-san?" Keiko asked, "Now learn first hand what the Stone Foot Ryu is capable of…" She stamped on the ground once again and a boulder-sized chuck of rock and earth rose up, which same she punched with both palms, propelling it at Akane, who had no time to duck or dodge, and so lashed out by thrusting one hand forward to break up the Earth Attack with a fist through which she concentrated the energy of her body.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

But when the dust of the disintegrated ball began to clear she saw a foot rocketing towards her face and had no chance to dodge before it struck her on the jaw, and once more she saw many stars while her body hurled limply backwards, to collapse in a heap upon the landscape.

Keiko straightened up and said, "Keep fighting at that level and maybe I'll be finding out just what you taste like, Tendo-san."

"Why me…?" Akane asked as she felt her head spin and wondered if she might be suffering from a mild concussion. But the thought of surrendering did not even enter her mind just then as she knew full well what would happen if she surrendered herself at this point to the welcoming arms of Morpheus…as tempting as the thought might be when compared with going up against this redheaded human dervish…

"So, Kodachi," Tatewaki said from the raised platform upon which he was seated, "You came at your brother's invitation…and you brought your friends. Exactly as I had imagined."

"I did not think that you would mind, Dear Brother," Kodachi said, trying to make it not sound like irony as she used the formal tone of address, "After all, Kasumi-sama and Ranma-dono are the two persons most dear to me…excluding yourself, of course."

"I see," Tatewaki replied, decked out like a Feudal lord instead of his usual Kendo gear, "Just so, as I knew would be the case. Of course Lady Kasumi is always welcome in this House…and I suppose that we may tolerate the presence of Saotome for thee moment out of politeness…"

"I beg to differ, Dear Brother," again Kodachi struggled to keep her tone light and even, "Lord Ranma is a person to whom I have a deep bond of trust and respect that makes his presence absolutely mandatory. Despite your qualms I find him to be quite honorable and most worthy of the Samurai heritage to which he is heir."

Kuno snapped the fan in his hands to signify the emphasis of his following statement, "My dear Twisted Sister. It has been plain to me for quite some time that you are not well and can hardly be expected to rule objectively upon these issues. Nevertheless I will indulge your fancy since I bear great news that even Saotome's presence cannot dissolve."

"You have left the company of that Demon and are finally getting the help that you need, dear Brother?" Kodachi asked without making it sound the least bit mocking.

"I know not to what you refer, Dear Sister," Tatewaki replied, "But as your elder I felt it necessary to repair the breach that has unfortunately arisen between us due to misunderstandings that have aggrieved me. For this seems a most propitious time in which to unite the Kuno family while ridding ourselves of false dalliances and affiliation that have served as a distraction to our reconciliation."

"Dalliances?" Kodachi frowned, "I assure you, dear Brother, that my involvement with my loved ones is no mere casual dalliance."

"So you may say," Tatewaki replied, even as Ranma exchanged worried glances with Kasumi, "But I bring great news…at long last House Kuno is restored to its former glory. For behold, after an absence of three long years the Lord of our House has finally returned to his rightful place within our home."

"What?" Kodachi said, sitting up rigid in shock, even as her loved ones, flanking her, turned to sense a movement from behind a curtain at one side of the room, even as Sasuke himself looked as startled as her Mistress.

"ME!" a booming male voice called out as a swarthy, barrel-chested man wearing dark sun glasses and dressed in the formal garb of a Feudal Lord appeared, his burly image spoiled only by the fact that, in place of a traditional top-knot, something that looked like a miniature palm tree growing out of the top of his head.

"What?" Kodachi gasped, going pale as she brought a hand to her mouth and said, "It…can't be!"

"Is me, Lil; Kiki!" the Burly man flashed a fan and grinned a broad-but-goofy smile as he said, "Yo loving and adorable Papa is come back from Hawaii to see his darling Kodachi!"

"F-Father?" Kodachi gasped.

"Otosan?" Kasumi repeated, no less startled.

"Oboy," Ranma murmured, sensing immediately that this meant trouble for the lot of them as his first impression of the guy was not a positive one. And if this fellow were anything like his own old man then there was definitely going to be a problem for the very near future…

Continued.

Comments/Criticism/Condiments for Farm Girls: shadowmane

Akane faces a human wrecking ball while Shampoo (the previous holder of that title) confronts a vision from her own past, while Kodachi and her loved ones are confronted by the prospect of a close shave of a different sort in, "Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow," or, "Scissors, Bokken and Paper."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	69. Chapter 69

Tsundere69

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Open up in the name of the Queen."

"And who is asking?"

"The Queen."

"Oh," Nabiki said, "One moment," and she hastily began undoing the locks to her apartment.

She opened the door and, sure enough, there stood a six foot tall woman with bone white skin and velvety green colored hair wearing bondage gear that had lots of spikes, lots of exposure, and lots of green as its major themes of preference. She also had a gleaming green lizard, more like a miniature winged dragon, sitting astride her shoulders with tail wrapped around her left arm.

Jade green lips curled up in a sardonic smile, and emerald eyes framed by the emerald Crown of Changes regarded Nabiki in all of her naked glory with the hungry lizard smile of a predator sizing up a potential meal.

Nabiki stood her ground, even if it were rather like a tasty rabbit looking up at an actual dragon as she said, "Can I be of some small service to you, your Majesty?"

"That all depends," Queen Rashas Alibar said sardonically as if the very thing were a trick question, "If I'm feeling hungry I'll look you up. But I was hoping to catch that handsome hunky husband of yours. Is he in?"

"Um…define 'in,' your Majesty," Nabiki asked as she closed the door behind the monarch of Uxal, who had the authority of a total despot but tended to waive it for the sake of a nominal democracy that held the real political power over the citizen's lives in Uxal.

"I kind of thought it'd be something like that," Rashas said as she glanced around the spacious chamber that was serving as a makeshift embassy for the two prominent representatives of the Time Patrol, "So…you two crazy kids settling in and adjusting to the lifestyle?"

"More or less," Nabiki replied, by now completely unselfconscious about walking around in the nude in the presence of a Demon-Dragon whose penchant for human flesh was legendary, "After all, the chief reason for coming here is usually to indulge one's own capacity for hedonistic pleasure. And I have recently been reminded that there is a periodic need for me to let my hair down, metaphorically speaking. My husband, for example, believes that I have recently been turning into something of a control freak."

"You don't say?" Rashas mused, "Would you mind if I have a look at the Big Guy and see how he's coping with you getting in touch with your inner womanhood."

"Of course, your Majesty," Nabiki waved a hand towards the bedroom, "Right this way. My husband will be greatly honored to greet you."

The Queen of Uxal followed as Saotome Nabiki led the way into the spacious bedroom, whereupon they found a man strapped to a large "X" shaped cross with limbs held akimbo and stretched to their maximum extension. At crotch level his manhood was wrapped in a donut-shaped metal ring that was holding him at full erection, and there was little he could say about it because of a hollow ball gag strapped to his mouth through which he could only draw air through the holes that created a whistling sound as he breathed in and out, grunting slightly and looking quite alarmed as his eyes beheld the sovereign of Uxal.

"Sorry that we weren't expecting company," Nabiki said, "I was taking advantage of one of your customs that holds 'Turnabout is Fair Play.'"

"Or Foul play, depending on how some do it," Rashas smirked, "So this is the Big Bad Destroyer who can tear down just about anybody who gets on his bad side…which is just about anybody he ticks off."

"Present company excluded, of course," Nabiki assured, "Sorry he can't greet you with a proper salute, but as you can see, we were settling out a few domestic issues between us."

"Oh, not at all," Rashas said, looking the sight of Saotome Ranma up and down, "I like a man who's well-hung. Don't feel like you've got to get up on my account, Big Guy. I understand how it is to stretch out in the afternoon. You just hang tight and enjoy the accommodations while I do business with your Better Half."

Ranma made a faint, incoherent sound and looked extremely nervous. Nabiki, on the other hand, turned to the Sovereign of the Palace and said, "What concern brings you to our humble doorstep, your Majesty?"

"Other than the fact that you Time Cops only show up in these parts when there's trouble brewing in my Queendom?" Rashas asked with a smirk, "I'd have to be a lot crazier than people think I am to ignore that."

"I assure you, your Majesty, that my husband and I are here simply to enjoy the third Anniversary of our marriage," Nabiki said diplomatically, adding with a sour note, "Which was more than twenty years in the offing."

"I'll bet you kids were just about swimming in your hormones to get your rocks off after a wait like that," Rashas noted, "I'd have a hard time going two days without shagging somebody just to get my own juices flowing, let alone twenty."

"I…will admit that the anticipation made the event itself a moment to remember," Nabiki gave her own sardonic smile and favored the naked man with a look that was pure lust, "In fact you might say it was world-shaking."

"And I'm just as satisfied to know that you took advantage of our other services to not only make up for lost time but to get back some of what you'd lost through waiting."

Nabiki tried to be nonchalant about it, "Your customs may be a bit…exotic by most standards, but I understand the necessity for them. You created a technology that allows your subjects to prolong life and have the benefits of perfect health, and to do that you inspired customs and traditions that made it easy to dispose of the imperfect flesh to which we were born. You have even made it into a game that outsiders find to be of dubious morality but that does, indeed, have certain advantages."

"Which you used to tempt Hubby here into indulging," Rashas remarked, "And thereby removed the last remaining legacy of your old Bod…including the potential to break down prematurely, like what happened with your Momma."

"Ah…yes…" Nabiki said somewhat uncomfortably, "That."

"Hey, I'm not knocking you for it," Rashas smiled, "Anybody in your place would have taken advantage of our cloning facilities to give you a new and improved Bod that's at the peak of your prime and virility and can last a lot longer than three score and a decade…provided that you choose to keep it. And I've gotta say that the Meat you're wearing now looks pretty damned good…good enough to eat, as a matter of fact."

"You think so, my Lady?" Nabiki asked warily, all too aware of this woman's reputation for rapaciousness, cruelty and general excess.

"Love to find out," Rashas leered, "But I'd hate to Poach on the Big Guy's Rhubarb. He may look harmless now, but we both know what he's capable of when he's riled up and full of Nasty."

Nabiki resisted the urge to glance over her shoulder, fully aware of the glare that her husband was turning on the Dragon Queen of Uxal.

"I fear that you may be right about that," she said aloud, "I may be able to to tame the Wild Horse, but you can never truly break him. Nor would I want to."

"The Buck that Studs Champions," Rashas mused as she cast an appreciative glance over the masculine physique of the man on the "X"-cross, "Say, I don't suppose you'd care to loan him out? No…I didn't think so. Oh well…"

"My husband and I are quite content with each other on this Honeymoon Anniversary of ours, your Highness," Nabiki inclined her head respectfully, though her eyes were hard with the evidence of her unspoken intentions.

"Suit yourselves," Rashas shrugged, the miniature dragon on her shoulder stirring slightly with a soft chirrup in its sleep, "I'm not really here to socialize. I came to personally give the word that your daughter's been spotted up north in the land of Vagina. A loyal subject of mine informs me that she's taken refuge under his care and she's doing very well."

"Ranko-chan?" Nabiki reacted with surprise.

"Did I mention her by name?" Rashas arched a verdant eyebrow and smiled with a calculating gleam in her emerald eyes, "I thought you said you were just here to enjoy your Anniversary?"

Nabiki clamed up and put on her best game face, but the knew that she had given away more of the game than she had intended to with that one simple outburst. A rarity for her, being out-maneuvered by someone whose intelligence was hidden behind the lazy smile and general manner of outward indifference.

"Don't worry, Unit Field Administrator," Rashas mused, "I appreciate the sensitivity of your mission and it's importance. She's quite the spitfire, your little Ranko. Of course I'm kind of vague about how you refer to her as a 'Her,' that sex changing thing you got going with her curse. Like the Big Guy here…I hear she's quite the pistol when she's in Wife form. You must feel lucky to get the best of both ends."

"I do with what I've got," Nabiki conceded.

"I'll just bet you do," Rashas smirked, "Of course the real Bitch in all of this is that nobody but your computer buddy, Yggdrasil, has any idea what your daughter and her Posse are even doing in my Realm. But if I had to guess I'd say it was something to do with the Outlands that's keeping them here beyond their usual jaunts."

"That would be my best guess as well," Nabiki affirmed, "But I don't believe that their final target is here. More like they're waiting until they're ready."

"Ready for what?" Rashas asked.

"Ready for the events that Yggdrasil is projecting are about to occur in the time and spacial coordinates somewhere within a certain Timeline that we've been tracking," Nabiki replied, "And when events are right, and when they're all together your Screaming Wall will slingshot them across space and time to exactly the coordinates where they need to be. Which is why my husband and I will be ready to move out…"

"Using the Wall to follow their location," Rashas smiled, "More precisely and effectively even than your own Temporal trackers at your Headquarters could accomplish."

"I see you follow my reasoning on this, your Majesty," Nabiki gave a slight bow of token acknowledgement to the powerful woman before her.

"Yeah, well, despite my reputation as a Party girl," Rashas replied, "I do have my moments. But it's Vallechia, my wife, who actually runs things around here. I just do my part as the nominal figurehead to set a good example for my subjects."

"Which I'm sure you do most admirably," Nabiki averred, "As my assistant, Ryonami-chan, and I found out for ourselves on our first visit to the Palace."

"I'm sure for you that was some time ago," Rashas remarked, "But for me it was like it was only yesterday. Matter of fact, it probably was yesterday. Have to get with Vali sometime to figure that out. Time is such a weird phenomenon around this place you can't really tell your tomorrows from your yesterdays."

"It helped convert Ryo-chan and me into a committed partnership," Nabiki said, arching her voice as she glanced at her husband, "One that doesn't detract from either of our marriages, of course."

"Hey, when I convert a girl she stays converted," Rashas mused, "So I guess for you it's a matter of biding your time to wait. And in the meantime…you improvise?"

"Something like that," Nabiki assured, "Of course Ranma is terrible at waiting. That's why it sometimes takes a firmer hand to divert his attention from the things that might set him on the warpath. Fortunately for the both of us I've had plenty of times to learn lots of interesting ways to be diverting."

"I'll just bet you are," Rashas chuckled evilly, "Well, I'll leave you both to work on your issues and stop by another time when you're in a mood to share the goodies. In the meantime I'm sending an agent out to keep tabs on your Prodigal just to be sure she doesn't take too much after Dear Old Daddy. If anything pops up I'll keep you both in the socket."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Nabiki said as she turned back and gave a lascivious smile at her husband, "And if things pop up on this end…don't expect any notification. This one I'm keeping to myself this time around. But maybe next time I'll see if Ran-kun's up to entertaining some company…after I get through training him to my rather exacting specifications."

To which Ranma just grunted in near-panic, anticipating the continuation of a very "Distracting" session at the hands of his Nabiki…

"Cocky Son of a Bitch, aren't you?" Meiko asked, "Showing up and trying to throw down the gauntlet when you've only got Cueball there to back your play."

"The name is Klod," the bearded man said gruffly, "Major Klod to you, Dragon Bait."

"Fair enough," Meiko shrugged, "Just remember…you said that, I didn't."

"Very droll, Saotome-san," said the bald man named Rex, "But I have an ally on my side even more potent than my esteemed colleague here. The Law."

"You pervert the law," said Kluk Kant, "You use it to take away the personal freedom of our Citizens while concentrating power in your own hands."

"I merely follow the logical pattern that the law itself makes possible, old friend," Rex Ruthless replied, "The logical ends that are the conclusion that anyone would draw who truly understands the workings of human nature…and why certain of us are born to lead, while most are meant only to follow orders."

"Nice speech, Rex," said Haul Jordache, "Did you need to rehearse it?"

"We all know what self-serving logic you used to pervert the law into what you wanted it to resemble," said Olle Oxen Green, who stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Kluk Kant in staring down the two men before them.

"Gentlemen," Rex Ruthless smiled blandly, "You talk as if I were the Bad Guy. But we all know that I only do that which is good for the greatest number of people, unlike you, who wallow in self-righteous delusions, pitting yourselves against me in the belief that I represent some dark, malevolent force that is perverting our way of life for some purely self-aggrandizing ambition."

"Of course not," Kluk said, "We all know that Darkslime is the one whose cause you champion."

"Far from it, Kluk," Rex replied, "Or should I call you…the Streak? Darkslime and I share a vision, but I am no more subservient to him than is my esteemed colleague, Major Klod."

"Indeed," said Klod himself, "Darkslime is merely the representation of forces that exist within all of us. Back on our native Krapton he was known to embody the desire to control the destinies of others. And it was only because our people resisted his influence that men like your father caused the destruction of our world and civilization. Naturally I have no intention of allowing that to happen here, which is why I want you to join me, my brother, in avoiding the mistakes of the past into which this new world of ours has been headed."

"No chance," Kluk replied, "You're only a paralel duplicate slice clone taken from the man who ultimately caused the destruction of our world, Klod. And you have a distorted memory of what happened. But I know better."

"A version of events provided to you by your Treasonous father, Ka-Bel," Klod smiled, "But, naturally, I prefer to believe otherwise."

"Now if that isn't too surprising," another pair of near-naked men appeared from the back of the barn, the one speaking having wings upon his back and looking like he was spoiling for a fight, "Like you'd even admit to being a mass-murdering, Genocidal slimeball if you really did pass a history course without flunking."

"Is everything all right in here, Kluk?" a blonde man with a muscular, well-defined physique asked, holding a Trident in one hand, his other hand hidden inside of a gauntlet, "We were in the back having fun with the ladies when we heard there was some kind of a commotion."

Meiko made note of the four girls being led on leash and collars, one of whom had wings, just like the man leading them, and she privately remarked mentally to herself how this place more-and-more was starting to resemble a bondage convention, complete with studded leather accessories, some of which were strapped onto the hips of the ladies.

"Karta Haul," Rex remarked, "Arto Kurry. Or should I say Hogman and Aqualung? What is this, a Justa League convention, and I didn't get an invitation?"

"Must have been lost in the mail, Rex," Kluk replied, "We were planning on having an Orgy. Care to join in?"

"I'll pass," Rex said coolly, "To return to my earlier business, I caught these Femmes sneaking onto my premises and naturally suspected the great Local Payne of trying to infiltrate my processing facility for an in-depth expose on the conditions of my Cattle. I could, by rights, have claimed them with a simple branding and kept them for myself. But I thought, out of courtesy for our former friendship, that I'd approach you first and see if you had any knowledge of their activities. After all, claiming the wife of another man for yourself is considered in some areas to be an act of Poaching."

"Which we know you'd never stoop to," Kluk said with irony, then-without looking away from his bald headed guest-he said, "Arto, Karta. Your girls look like they could use some exercise in stretching their legs. Let them off the leash for a bit, if you would, please."

"With pleasure," the man named Karta snapped the fingers of his free hand and suddenly the bindings on the four girls with him loosened abruptly. Handcuffs and leg irons fell away, and the women themselves wasted no time using their free hands to pull out their ball-gags and other restraints so that they soon stood around unfettered and uninhibited by any of their bondage gear.

Klod looked somewhat alarmed by this and asked, "What is this? You now call upon the services of your Femmes to protect you?"

"Do I look like I need protection?" Kluk asked, "You're suggesting that I don't properly condition my Femmes into obedience and respect for the manhood of my guests. I actually feel hurt by that."

"Nicely played," said Rex, turning to regard the four women, who were glaring back at him as they flanked the two men who had been leading them before by their collars, "Courtley Boss, aka Starred Girl. Sheer Haul, otherwise known as Hogtied. Princess Mere, wife of Aqualung, and your own third wife, Laura Lemming."

"Don't forget me," said Dinner Plates, who appeared in the presence of the blonde haired Karva and another dark-haired girl whom Meiko had observed being whipped earlier, who was cracking her knuckl;es as if spoiling for a brawl.

"As if I could, Wonder Tits," Rex smiled, seeing the frown on the face of the woman in question, "Karva. Always a feast for the eyes. And if it isn't our good friend, Zatunna Ass, always like magic."

"And me, don't forget," said the blonde haired Dinon Lance, no longer bent down into the milking harness that the man named Olle had been intending to use upon her.

"I've tried repeatedly," Rex said with a snort, "Believe it, Miss Lance."

"Hey, we all believe you, Rexie,:" a blonde haired man said as he appeared from seeming no where, "Don't forget we have to live with the lady."

"Bury Hatchet," Rex sniffed, "As Impulsive as ever."

"And me as well," a green skinned apparition rose up from the ground and manifested before them as a bald, broad shouldered man with glowing eyes and an intimidating demeanor.

"Yawn Bones," Rex sniffed, "The Munchdown Maidchewer."

"Sir," Klod glanced around, looking somewhat uneasy, "Perhaps it might be prudent to call in for some backup of our own…?"

"That would be rude," Rex smiled, "Not to mention it would suggest that I was impressed by this little show of intimidation. But I still have the upper hand, you know. The Law gives me custody over Local Payne, Mary Marvelous and Merciful Grace. So if you don't feel like being civil and cooperating…"

"I'm listening, Rex," Kluk said, "Just like I did back in the days when you weren't such an arrogant Prick."

"I was always a Prick," the bald man smiled back at him, "The difference was I hadn't fully come into the vision that my father was preparing for me. I've outgrown the naïve little Punk you used to come to for advise, back when you didn't think that I suspected who you really are and was keeping up that Farmboy appearance of yours, which-by the way-I never did buy into."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kluk said blandly.

"Kluk," Rex sounded disappointed, "I knew you weren't from around here. I always knew that there was something extraordinary about you, back before you became obsessed with saving the world and living up to the supposed ideals of both your real father and your adopted one. I am not some kind of an idiot who looks the other way or conveniently forgets things, or who fails to connect the dots when incredible things happen of a seemingly miraculous nature."

"Still don't know what you mean by that, Rex," Kluk replied, "I'm just a simple Farmer running a Milk Farm for Wayward Femmes. And these are my buddies who like to stud their own Femmes while they receive Ponygirl Training to become useful members of our society."

Rex made a face, "You see, that's what always drives me nuts whenever I come here. That act you put on all of the time! We all know that you're a Kraptonian, Kluk. You've admitted to it, Klod here acknowledges you as a peer, and we all know what he's capable of. But still you keep on with the innocent act and try to make it sound like I'm delusional or something."

"You do need help, Rex," Kluk replied, "You make it sound like we're in some kind of Light and Dark struggle when we're just next door neighbors and competitors these days."

"Only my facilities are a hundred times the size of your private little outfit," Rex scowled, "I've got most of the Femme population of the region eating out of my Trough. These paltry two or three hundred that you've managed to horde for yourself are nothing to me besides Feed Sows. I could buy your operation out a thousand times over."

"So why do you always come around trying to claim the deed to my place?" Kluk asked, "You know I'm never selling."

"It's because you have something that I want," Rex frowned, "The one Femme who means more to me than all the rest of your herd combined, including these Wild Ones you pretend to Domesticate."

"You mean me, don't you, Rex?" Karva asked a bit sadly.

Rex started at her and said, "Yes. You, Karva. You're wasting yourself in this dinky little spread when you could become the Mother to a generation of Ruthless Studs who could one day dominate all of Uxal."

"Not going to happen," Kluk replied, "My cousin is the property of one of my loyal hands, Jiminey Kriket Ausome, and she's going to remain his property because she wants to bear his offspring…"

"What does it matter what a Femme wants in a Stud?" Rex replied, "A Master should properly tame a Femme so that she is obedient and willing to give him the legacy that he asks of her, regardless of her opinions on the subject."

"That's true," said the Pokegirl named Cheshire, who saw the looks her companions turned on her and winced, "Ah…well…that's how it works on my world. Not that I mind being consulted by my Master on whether or not she Breeds me."

Meiko turned a look towards her older sister, Ranko, and said, "What do you make of all of this crap?"

"Believe it or not," Ranko said, "Baldy is sincere in his beliefs, as crazy as they might sound to you and me, Little Sister."

"What is crazy to me, Saotome-san," Rex called out to her, "Is that you presume to judge me at all when the world and culture from which you hail is vastly more distorted in its values. After all, Men still dominated over women in the late part of the 20th century, according to all relevant historical files. You girls were no doubt raised on a culture of Modesty and were taught to regard sex as something forbidden and mysterious. Even though you had some limited freedoms, in the end your society saw you as little more than breeding fodder with a different name."

"Only we don't go around flaunting all of the Marquis de Sade fashion wear in public," Meiko countered, "Or force women to flash their nipples and pubes in public either."

"And you call that a good thing?" Rex smiled, "It is also a fact of historical record that no society with a clothing taboo ever treats a woman as a co-equal. Men will always invent excuses for why they have to control the behavior of a woman…because deep down they understand that women are the means by which society procreates. Barring a culture that totally supercedes any need for the womb as the chamber of nurturing new life, there will always be a need to control a woman's reproductive functions. Men are much too insecure about these things to ever allow a woman total freedom and liberty…because when women have freedom they have the right to refuse a man's natural impulses."

"Where we come from that's actually considered to be a good thing," Ranko said, "Our world and time is overpopulated, and Japan had one of the greatest population densities of any modern society on our planet. That's more than enough of being 'Fruitful and Multiplying" to satisfy the basic survival of the species thing, don't you think? And no girl likes being forced into the role of a Momma without at least being consulted on whom she's going to mingle her genes with."

"Really?" Dinon Lance looked at her, "I want to hear more about this…"

"Uh oh," Shinobu smiled ironically "There goes the neighborhood for male chauvenism."

"Your attitude is exactly why your age is known to us as the era of Chaos, or the pre-Wasting," Rex countered, "When everyone does whatever they feel like without regard to social conventions society itself falls into anarchy. The weaknesses of men and women are legion. It takes a strong visionary who can see beyond the limits of their society to grasp the fundamental basics behind the need for control over a woman's body and the part of her that gives humanity the chance for a future."

"You really think it's such a bad thing to let girls be mouthy and uppity all of the time?" Karta asked, only to wince as his winged companion glared at him, "Hey, I'm just saying…"

"That is exactly what I am saying, Hogman and Hogtie," Rex countered, "Allowing women too much leeway on their reproductive choices is what leads to such irregularities in population density, to say nothing of the appallingly bad choices that most women make when selecting their mating partners. Honestly, no thought at all given to what sort of offspring you'll be burdening on the future. Choices made for superficial qualities like looks and economic status are as irrational as favoring the warrior over the Saint, or muscles over intellect. What you get are stupid, genetically twisted offspring who are the product of random combinations whose evolutionary development contains all sorts of undesirable recessive traits."

"We believe that we do well enough making our own choices," Onama remarked.

"But you don't even like Men, Saotome-san," Rex noted, "And they don't have Fusion spells and cloning technology where you come from. So if the choice were up to you then your line of genetics would end with your demise."

"Much better than having to live a life without choices of any sort," Indra observed, "Much though I do find some small merit in the reasoning that you employ."

"Say what?" Valka reacted.

"Too much randomness in the process of natural selection," Bonbori observed, "Of course my family, the Miroku, has found very effective means for superceding the complaints that you have listed."

"Yeah, well I'll take my chances with evolution," Meiko said, "Better than treating all women like we only exist to please the interests of our menfolk."

"You think that, because we chain up our girls and put restrictions on their movements, that we are brutish beasts with control issues, Saotome-san?" Rex asked, "But what of your own society and religious practices? Throughout most of history a woman was not even given a choice as to whom she would be given as a wife. Your father was bound by an arranged marriage to a woman who proved totally unsuitable to serving his needs as a life partner. By the time this was self-evident he was already bound by honor to stay with her as she proceeded to make his life, and yours, a living Hell."

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate where you're coming from, Guy," Ranko said, "But as somebody who straddles both sides of the Gender Issue, I don't really think it's necessary to find balance by locking women up and making decisions for them that give men total control over their bodies."

"And yet people in your time did that very thing in certain parts of the world," Rex noted, "In Islamic cultures and many Asian societies a woman could not venture without having a male relative to serve as her escort. And I believe also that in your time they still had the Cloister and something called female Circumcision."

"EWWW!" came the collective responsive of many of the naked women present, and-for once-Meiko herself was in total agreement.

"In your time men often forced women to live confined and restricted," Rex continued, "Denied the right to any form of sexual pleasure, forced to dress modestly from head to toe with no inch of skin revealed. And if a man took advantage sexually of a woman she could be punished for the act of immorality and adultery, a capital offence. Blaming the victim was a favorite sport of the men in your world. And men often fought the hardest when they were trying to infringe upon a woman's right to choose on issues of maternity. They were even willing to compromise on health issues and degrade the quality of their medical care in the name of a mandate to control their women which they dressed up behind a veneer of Religious mandate…"

"Look, we all know our period in history is far from perfect," Ranko said, "But you can't stand there telling us that your society is ideal just because you're more open and honest about it."

"But of course it is," Rex replied, "Being honest with myself is exactly why I became the man that I am today. Of course we could have gone in an entirely direction if you'd been willing to confide in me all along, Kluk. If you had been honest and stopped with all the lies and evasions then we could have formed an unbeatable team, one that could even stand up to my father. But no, you had to play mind games, constantly pretending that nothing was wrong because you had to keep your big, dark secret all too yourself while my Dad put me through literal Hell training."

"I tried to be a friend to you, Rex," Kluk remarked, "But I still have no idea about the rest of what you're implying."

"Gah!" Rex fumed, "That is so infuriating! Kluk, I have evidence! I have witnesses, I have recorded images of you as the Streak saving people from every manner of peril. I don't really hate you, even though you drive me nuts! But if you're going to keep on acting like you're Joe Ordinary Schmuck then I'll just turn around and take my Femmes with me…"

"Hold on," Karva turned to Kluk, "Cousin, are you really going to just let him leave and take Local with him? Not to mention Mary and Mercy?"

"Would you rather I just give you over to him and break Jimeny's heart?" Kluk replied.

The young man in question shouldered his way to the front and said, "It's okay, Master Kant. You do what you have to. I'll get Karva back in my own way. She and I have a contract that can't ever be violated or broken."

"Jimeny," Karva smiled with real affection before turning back and looking at Rex, "Are you here to barter for me? Because I give Kluk my consent, even if you think I shouldn't even be consulted."

"Believe it or not, Karva," Rex said, "You are the one Femme whose opinion I would even consider."

"Better watch out, Sister-in-law," said Lano Lakes as she strode up from the back, where she had been standing in the shadows, "As Rex's former property and wife, I ought to warn you that as a Master he can be terribly demanding."

"That's because you we4re so high-maintenance, Lano," Rex said with an odd lilt to his voice, mid-way between disdain and arousal, "I never could entirely break you of that independent streak of yours. Not your most appealing feature, I might add…though the list of your other…qualities would make for an interesting inventory."

"All right," Kluk scowled, "One Femme Contract at a time. You're here to barter for Karva? Fine. For some strange reason she's always been partial to you as a Master. But I want Local back…and don't tell me you're holding onto her leash out of nostalgia for the time when she used to be your up and cumming girl Friday."

"Of course not," Rex said with a grin, "I'm holding her leash to make sure that she doesn't try and take a bite out of me. Can't really see what you see in this ill-tempered Wildcat."

"But I also want Mary included in the deal," Kluk continued, "And your sister, Mercy."

"Done," Rex replied, "Mercy threw her lot in with you a long time ago. I no longer even consider her a member of the Ruthless Clan. As for Mary…tell her brother, Captain Marvelous, that I'll be expecting a favor back from him if I do this. Just do a better job of training these three next time. The way they got caught violating my place was so amateurish it was almost insulting."

"I didn't have anything to do with their being there," Kluk replied, "I would have stopped them if I'd known that they were going to be so reckless.

"I believe you," Rex replied, then turned his gaze upon Meiko, "Now…about this uppity Femme who's been mouthing off at me this whole time. You ought to do a better job with educating an Outsider girl in the proper manner with which to behave here in Candyass."

"Who says I need an education?" Meiko demanded, only to feel the hand of her sister on her shoulder, which surprised her.

"I'm sorry about that, Master Ruthless," Ranko apologized, "She new and hasn't had time to adjust yet. I'll see to it she's properly chastised for her behavior."

"I'd do it myself," Rex remarked, looking at them in a peculiar sort of way, "But I suspect that I won't be offered the opportunity this time at the gate."

"Huh?" Meiko asked, only to feel a peculiar tingling as she glanced down at her own body and saw that her hands were starting to look translucent, "Well…I'll be damned…"

"A little late for that I think," Ranko glanced at her own hand and then at Valka, who was also losing resolution and coherence, "Son of a…we're finally getting out of here."

"Really?" Shinobu asked, "It's about time! That bit in my mouth was starting to affect my dental work."

"Too bad," Bonbori said, "It was just starting to get interesting around here. Only…what has triggered our sudden recall?"

"Something that was missing must have just been added," Indra observed.

"Yeah," said Cheshire, "But what?"

"That!" cried Onama as they all belatedly saw a body hurtling towards a startled Rex, dagger in hand and looking particularly savage and vicious with dusky skin and dark green hair as she held a hand-ax in one hand and a short sword in the other.

"DIE, RUTHELSS ONE!" she cried.

Major Klod went into motion to intercept her, but to their amazement she passed right through him and kept on going. Rex looked startled as the sword and ax passed harmlessly through him, only to see his astonished assailant straighten up and look at him in dismay…just seconds before she and Ranko's party utterly vanished.

"They're gone," Klod declared in dismay, "Including the would-be assassin, that Beaver woman."

"Looks like you still have your ability to charm people, Rex," Lano said a bit snidely.

Rex swallowed and said, "I can see that for myself. Kluk, what gives? I thought you had better security than that."

"I had nothing to do with that either," Kluk replied, "Perhaps one of our local Beaver Tribes is objecting to your policies for the natives."

"Yeah, I wonder why that is?" Olle asked, "Could it be all of the raids in which you Poached and carted away some of their tribeswomen?"

"I only interact with the Savages when there's a strict need to control their breeding," Rex replied, scowling, "Well, whoever she is, she's no longer an immediate issue. I suspect your recent guests are on their way at last to whatever temporal crisis it was that drew them here in the first place."

"You seem to know an awful lot about them, Rex," Kluk asked, "Do you have spies here on my Farmstead?"

"Please," Rex grinned, "I have spies everywhere. But this information came from a very different source. After all, my daughter is dating your daughter, and you'd be amazed the things that young Femmes will say to one another between the bed sheets."

"Something I know all to well," Kluk replied, ignoring the looks he received from all of his wives and assorted girlfriends, "Oh well. Wherever Ranko-chan and the others are heading I hope they carry the spirit and good wishes of Uxal with them…because something tells me that they're going to need all the help that they can get…"

"Father?" Kodachi all but whispered the word, "Is it true? You are returned to us?"

"Hey, lil' Wahini," the burly man wearing the sunglasses said cheerfully, "Is me, Godai Kuno, come back from Hawaii to see his little Kodachi whose all grown up and become a beautiful young woman."

Kodachi put a palm to her face and blushed profusely, "Oh…you think so, do you, Father? I had no idea that you would be here, or I would have taken more time to prepare myself."

"No worries," Godai Kuno said, "You look great! And now…these two who sit beside you. I been hearing stories from yo Brudder and I want to hear from you first hand."

"Oh, yes, Father," Kodachi said more alertly, sitting upright while indicating her two companions, "These are my very good friends, Tendo Kasumi and Saotome Ranma."

"Oh…Tendo and Saotome," the man with the palm tree growing up out of his head remarked sagely, "Them's very familiar names. I once knew a Saotome Genma back in those days when I was courting yo mooma."

"Indeed?" Kodachi asked, "I have heard rumors that suggest that mother was closely allied with one Tendo Kimiko, but that she had an interest as well in one Saotome Genma."

"Yo Momma and Kimiko-chan was tight like sisters, 'lil Wahini," Godai answered, "But Genma, he make huge waves with Hitome-chan. The Big Kahuna, he fight hard to win yo Momma's heart, but it no look good for a while there."

"My Dad…and Kodachi's Mother?" Ranma asked, less surprised by this news than he was struck by the irony that he was fulfilling something that had begun in the previous generation.

"Yeah," the man turned his focus upon Ranma, "Yo father and me, we make big rumble in old days. He one bad dude when it come to fighting, but no so much in courage. He run from fight more than stand up to the Big Kahuna."

"How typical that is for the Saotome line," said Tatewaki, "Running from a battle is very much in keeping with my experiences. The son does not fall very far from the fruit of his elder."

Ranma scowled and said, "You talk a lot for somebody who spends most of his time on his butt during our fights, Kuno-san."

"How dare you upbraid me in my own house, you insolent cur?" Tatewaki bristled, reaching for his bokken.

"Brother," Kodachi frowned back, "Where are your manners? You insulted my dear Ranma-kun by implying that he is as risk-adverse as his own father."

"He is the one who should mind to keep a civil tongue in my presence," Tatewaki insisted, "As it is only because of his association with you that I tolerate him in the first place."

"Wrong," Ranma stated firmly, "It's because of Kodachi that I'm even here at all, instead of planting your butt in the wall, Tatewaki-senpai," he made the latter term sound less than properly respectful.

"Ranma, please," Kodachi did not raise her voice very loud, but her tone by itself calmed his nerves and made him rethink his impulse towards violence.

"So," Godai said with calculation in his voice, "You got some spunk in you, Kiki. Obviously you no run from fight like yo poppa."

"With all due respect, Sir," Ranma said, "I'd rather not compare myself to my Pop. What you said about him…it's all true. Though I didn't know how much he might've meant to Kodachi's mom until now."

"Ranma-kun," Kodachi turned her head and regarded him with a faint smile, then turned back and said, "Please forgive him for his outburst, Father dear. Ranma means well but tends to be impulsive, especially where it comes to defending my honor."

"You bet I am," Ranma said, smiling back at her before turning his glare back in the direction of Tatewaki.

"So, you like this Kiki, Kodachi-chan?" Godai asked.

"Yes, Father," Kodachi replied, "I do. He is a man whose honor I respect, and it pleases me to have him here so that I might introduce him to you."

"I see," Godai's glasses reflected the light as he turned his focus from Ranma to Kasumi, "And the Tendo Kiki?"

Kodachi's face and tone shone like a beacon as she said, "My very special friend and companion. I honor Tendo Kasumi as I would my own life and honor."

"Exactly like Hitome would do for Kimiko," Godai mused, his gaze fixed upon the eldest of the Tendo sisters, "And do you feel the same, Kiki, towards my daughter?"

"Yes, Kuno-san," Kasumi said, bowing her head from a seated position before adding, "Kodachi means as much to me as I hope that I do for her. And Ranma-kun is dear to us both."

"How dear do you mean?" Tatewaki asked, clearly puzzled by her response.

Kasumi gave the younger man a very sweet smile and replied, "Very." And by her tone it sounded much more intensive than a mere platonic relationship.

"Interesting," Godai remarked, "So you three is like a three way team. Girl-boy-girl."

"We're a team, Sir," Ranma affirmed, "I'd give my life for both Kasumi and Kodachi. And anybody says something bad about it, they gotta go through me first."

"That's utterly absurd!" Tatewaki declared, "Kodachi, what have you dragged sweet Kasumi into with this vile Beast of a lowly peasant who clearly seeks to reach above his station?"

"He has done more than merely reach, dear brother," Kodachi replied, "And not above his station as I acknowledge him a peer, regardless of his rank or social station."

"Please understand, Tatewaki-kun," Kasumi urged, "We have worked hard to arrive at an arrangement that satisfies us all and is entirely honorable. Ranma-kun and I revere our time with Kodachi-chan, and in no way or form would we ever act in a way that would bring shame or dishonor upon your sister."

"You are not the one whom I am accusing of being outside of his place, Kasumi-senpai," Tatewaki assured, "But if this Cur has dishonored Kodachi then I would know satisfaction…"

"Bring it on, Stick Boy," Ranma started to sit up into a fighting crouch, "You say one more word against Kodachi and you're gonna eat it…!"

"Hey, everybody Chill!" Godai spoke up, "Tone it down, Tachi-kun. This is no place for unpleasantries. This should be happy time. Kodachi look happy, like rose in bloom, and as her Poppa I happy too."

"You are, Father?" Kodachi brightened.

"Yah," Godai beamed, "Sound like, to the Big Kahuna, that you found people who like you and support you, and what Dad be sad by that? Of course your Poppa wants to know more about these Kiki who like you. It's also what the Big Kahuma think he oughta know about anyone who think they good enough for his only daughter."

With that he whipped out a pair of sheers and a comb, much like what a professional barber might use, which surprised and alarmed the trio of young people towards whom he was smiling as he grinned nnd said, "Le's dance, Kiki. The Big Kahuna wants to play with you."

"Say what?" Ranma said in alarm, eyes on the scissors as though he were looking at a deadly surpent.

"Father?" Kodachi said in growing confusion, "What are you…?"

"Stay back and watch how yo Poppa operate, lil' Wahini," the burly man smiled, "'Cause if they marry you then they gotta prove worthy…otherwise I a be sendin' them home with matching Buzz Cuts to their scalps."

"Oh my!" Kasumi said as she slowly got to her feet, looking alarmed, as though Kodachi's father were threatening to shave the both of them bald. And she thought that would be rather awkward as she was very much attached to her current long style of ponytail and had no intention of letting anyone, other than Ranma and Kodachi, touch it.

And if anyone did try then they would learn first hand that, mild mannered Kendoist that she was, Kasumi was no more to be taken lightly than her future husband. A fact that she would very much illustrate in the near future of this engagement…

Shampoo was strong. She was a fighter and determined Champion of the Joketsuzoku and no easy pushover in a battle for her life. She knew a thousand techniques and had mastered dozens of complex fighting styles, knew almost every form of weapon technique by heart, all of which she could perform flawlessly and with absolute perfection in her form. She was poetry in motion, a Chinese version of Haiku in delivering a finishing maneuver to her opponents.

And she was bout to get her ass kicked by a woman who was, in effect, like an older version of herself, coupled with an advantage that Shampoo did not have in her arsenal: the Elemental Water Style combat technique, performed flawlessly by a Master who could bend that element to her will like saltwater taffy.

Everything Shampoo tried to use her foewoman knew the counter. For every attack that Madam Lao employed Shampoo was at a loss to know how to counter, and only the sense that her opponent had no intention of actually finishing the match gave her any sort of advantage where it came to holding her own. It was simply that kind of uneven match where an experienced Master could make you feel like you were a stumbling rookie with no experience in actual combat.

At length Shampoo fell back in a crouch and said, "You are playing with this one, Cousin?" the Amazon sub-dialect of Mandarin most commonly spoken even in the Han regions of rural China.

"Not at all," Lao said in flawless Japanese, "And speak in the language of your Airen. You certainly could use the practice, Kinswoman. Though I must say it does sound cute coming from you…very Kawaii, as they say here on the home Islands."

"Why you do this?" Shampoo asked, holding up her guard within the confines of the globe of water that surrounded them on all sides, "Shampoo no have quarrel."

"But I do have a bone to pick with the Old Woman who trained you," Lao smiled, "She's the one who declared me an exile years ago. What I am today is partially her doing…though I suppose I must, for the sake of honesty, accept a fair share of the blame for the many bad choices I have made in my life."

"Choice like kill Airen?" Shampoo hissed, speaking the words of her kinswoman's Anathema.

Lao looked a bit sad but said, "No, that was not a mistake. I killed my husband, true…but he was a bastard. He betrayed me. I bore him a son and lived with the musk for five years…but ten years ago he decided, as a matter of perverse whimsy, to betray my trust and afflict upon me the Jusenkyo curse I now bear. Of course it's only justice that he became my first victim, having failed in advance to understand the consequences of his actions."

"You is Tiger when in cold water," Shampoo frowned, "How you be human girl now?"

"Obviously I have mastered my Curse since it is, essentially, triggered by the presence of water," Lao replied, "It's a relatively simple thing to heat up the surface of my body when it is in contact with the water, and by that means cause my condition to reverse at will. This is something that your mother has yet to learn how to do for herself, but believe me when I say that there are ways of turning even Curses to your own advantage."

"Why you here?" Shampoo asked, studying the features of the older woman and seeing hints of tragedy and wistfulness behind the nominally youthful eyes of her cousin.

"You may not believe this of me, Shampoo," Lao answered, "But I am here to atone…at least partially, for the things I have done and the many bad choices that I have made with my life. I am under a separate curse far more tragic than the one in Jusenkyo. My life is no longer just my own. But as I said before, curses are something that you can often turn to your own advantage. That is why I am here, to support my former slave and disciple, Arigami Keiko."

"Red hair girl who attack Shampoo and Akane?" the Amazon asked.

"Not attack," Lao replied, "Provoke into a response, more like. Keiko has a very complicated and tragic history, but she is a remarkable person who sheds trauma, guilt and doubt like water off the wings of a bird. She is learning how to stretch her wings and blossom into the fully mature young woman whom I know she is destined to become. But right now she is still merely a hatchling. That is why I will always support her."

"You say slave," Shampoo frowned, "Is true then rumor that you is prey on other womans?"

"Yes, I am a slaver," Lao replied, "It is how I choose to make a living in this world. But you don't have to condone or condemn me because of that. In my own eyes I am working towards the very same ideals that founded Amazon society in its primal beginnings. I work towards the eventual liberation of all women. But don't take my word on that. Feel free to view me as the Bad Guy. I don't mind. Indeed, in the eyes of the Elders I must appear to be the biggest monster that they've ever yielded from the ranks of the Nyanchiczu."

"Shampoo no understand," she said as she kept her guard high, "But no let Cousin have Shampoo or Akane!"

"And what a shame that is," Lao cooed, "I could show the both of you so many ways that would enhance your marriage. I command a ship where women are allowed to live in harmony with one another. It is like our village save that there are many modern conveniences that we indulge. We even have Satilite channels and a bit more than basic Cable."

"No thank," Shampoo replied, "Shampoo think cost of fare more than she and Akane want pay."

"You truly do love her though," Lao smiled, "I can see that in your eyes. Even now while facing me down your thoughts are of how to go to the assistance of your Airen, who even now is facing a human cement mixer who could defeat the both of you ten times over and still have time enough to do breakfast."

"Then let Shampoo past so she come to fight by side of Airen," Shampoo raised her fists once again, "Shampoo no care what become of her, but Akane must protect! Is way of Amazon, and way of Shampoo heart!"

To her surprise Lao clapped her hands and said, "Congratulations. I believe you. And, more to the point, I'm actually a fan of the both of you. I lived how you stood up to the Old Woman and made her back down on her insistence that she was going to force a man into your relationship. It's precisely that sort of backwards thinking that makes the Elders of our society such an obstacle to forward progress."

Shampoo scowled, "What you say?"

"There is someone back home who terrifies our great-grandmother a lot more than me," Lao replied, "The whole reason for her coming here is that she wants to secure our family's position against the possible threat that this person poses to her own position. If you and Perfume are unable to fulfill your duties to our house and cannot bear offspring for the next generation, then the line effectively dies out because I am the only alternative successor. And our people would never accept me as Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku."

"You speak of Whale Puke?" Shampoo scowled.

"Ambergris," Lao replied, "She still thinks of you as a friend. But you really shouldn't blame her for the ambition that she has and which you have always lacked in that she wants the title of Matriarch. And, unlike you, she has ideas about strengthening our traditions and culture while blending them with the realities of the modern age so that the Amazons can survive even in an uncertain future."

"How she do that?" Shampoo asked, "And what gain you from such change in succession?"

"I gain nothing directly, but in the future it could well be to my advantage having a younger person with great abilities assume power over our people," Lao replied, "Understand how precarious our place in China is these says, Shampoo. The Government in Beijing is afraid of the Amazons and makes allowances for us since we seem to have a supernatural ability to sense when they are plotting against us, and always have ready a counter. But in the wake of what they did in Tianamen Square does it really make sense to trust the mandate of politicians and power brokers more obsessed with maintaining power than with morality, ethics and simple humanity? Much of Chinese government is corrupt and does not respond to the needs of our people. We need a leader of the Amazons who understands all of these realities and is prepared to counter them in ways that would never even occur to Great Grandmother."

"So you want make possible Amber rise?" Shampoo asked, "How? By make Shampoo and Perfume no capable of making babies?"

"Again you are entirely wrong in your assumptions," Lao shook her head sadly, "I want to make it possible for you and Akane to share a baby in common…and not just that cute little Earth Dragon that you've adopted for your own. If you have viable offspring then no Amazon will dare to deny the legitimacy of your union, and even Great-Grandmother will be forced to acknowledge your marriage as a fruitful one."

"How you do that?" Shampoo frowned.

"That's my secret for now," Lao replied, "But be aware that on the POJ there are no men allowed, and yet the women in my village are able to have babies. We have found a means of reproducing without chaining ourselves to a man, and one day I will make that means available to you so that you and your Airen will share your genes in common. But for now…I'll be content just to give you some practice in what it means to be a mother and raise a baby."

Shampoo shifted her stance and looked wary.

"I didn't mean it like that, of course," Lao assured, "But I am about to do you a great favor, Cousin, and while I don't expect to be thanked for it right away, I promise you that you won't regret this encounter when it's over."

"Shampoo no understand," the purple haired girl said, frowning slightly, "You mean have Shampoo and Akane make baby?"

"Yes, precisely," Lao replied, "but before I do this tell me truly…do you trust your Airen with your life?"

"Shampoo already say this," the younger woman answered, "Without Airen is no life."

"Then that is all the permission I need," Lao smiled, and before Shampoo knew what was happening the walls of the globe of water began to dissolve, and all at once the lake collapsed all around her, drowning her in its midst before she even had time to draw breath or gulp for air as a world of blue began to consume her from all directions…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Complete Babtism by Water Ryu: shadowmane

What nefarious plan is Madam Lao hatching and how does it affect Akane? Will Kasumi and Ranma escape a close shave from their Father-in-law to be, and what ultimate destiny could Ranko and her team be headed into after surviving the perils of Uxal? Be here next time for, "Hairy Business," or "Amber Waves for Akane."

Be There!

X

_._,_._


	70. Chapter 70

Tsundere70

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Akane did not know what to make of this woman named Arigami Keiko. The redhead could have ended the fight at any time but preferred to prolong it, professing that she was enjoying herself far too much to just end it. And yet try as she might Akane found it almost impossible to get past the woman's guard as she could anticipate each and every attack before it was even committed. It was starting to annoy her seriously, like she was not really being taken serious as an opponent.

But there was no doubting that this girl was powerful, and the force of her kicks really stung where they connected. Akane was doing everything she could just to hold her own and it was barely adequate, while this girl knew moves that were frankly impossible to credit.

More to the point she knew Earth style fighting, an Elemental form that Akane was only just beginning to master, while this girl plainly was a Master and did not mind showing off her arsenal of knowledge.

Worse still she seemed to be regarding their fight as if it were a training match, and kept saying things she probably meant to be encouraging but sounded arrogant and condescending. And when Akane did something she thought praiseworthy it felt like being patted on the head and given a compliment, like a little dog.

As in, "Nice kick there, but extend your leg and tighten your knee next time," or, "Square your stance…you're not getting enough power from your hips, and it's weakening your punches and kicks."

"All right, all right," Akane said while doing her best to follow the advice that she was being offered, "But who taught you to fight like that anyway? Some kind of freak?"

"Now that isn't a very nice way of describing my former Mistress," Keiko said while aiming a kick that Akane avoided only by the slightest of margins, "Granted she's an evil pervert who delights in torturing young girls and selling them at auction. But everyone has their faults, right?"

"Sell them at auction?" Akane gasped, twisting her body at angles that she knew were going to leave sore muscles in the morning in order to stay a step ahead of her opponent's kicks and jabs, "Is there anything about your life that isn't totally perverted?"

Just barely missed having a knee connect with her jaw for her trouble, and only by raising her head and following with her body into a backward somersault did she get out of reach of the trajectory kick that followed.

"Pretty much…no," Keiko replied, "My life has been like that. Sorry if it offends you."

"Terrific," Akane crouched low and felt the side of her lip, "And here I was actually starting to feel sorry for you."

"Hey, I'm not doing this to get sympathy or anything like that," Keiko smiled, "I just wanted you to understand me a little so you don't think I'm beating on you just for kicks."

"That's very funny," Akane stood upright, "Considering you've been kicking me around ever since this fight started."

"Hey, don't worry yourself about that," Keiko smiled as she hopped from one foot to the other, "Believe it or not you're doing very well, considering that you're just a beginner who started learning Earth Fighting only a few weeks ago, while I've had years to practice."

"All right," Akane said, "You're good. I'll admit that. I still don't see what you get out of this. I mean…what point is there to us fighting at all when we both know that you could kick my ass anytime that you wanted."

"I have my orders, for one thing," Keiko replied, "To keep you here long enough that my former Mistress can have some words with your wife. After all, they are both from the same cultural background."

"Say what?" Akane gasped.

"It's an Amazon thing," Keiko replied, "Shampoo and my former Mistress are cousins…well, second cousins twice removed. And while I learned Earth Style from my mentor, her Mastery is in the art of Water manipulation."

"Shampoo…" Akane felt the urge to leave the fight and rush to the edge of the pond, realizing that she had not seen the purple haired girl resurface the whole time that she and Keiko had been sparring together.

"Don't worry," Keiko replied, "My Mentor would never allow any real harm to befall your lovely wife. That is unless she gives my ex-Mistress too much of a hard time. Of course what they are saying to one another is anyone's guess seeing how my Mistress is an Outlaw in the eyes of her own family and nation."

"You mean…she's a renegade?" Akane asked in dismay.

"It's really a long story that I'd hate to oversimplify," Keiko remarked, "But basically she broke the one unbreakable taboo for Amazons. She killed her own husband."

"She what?" Akane looked right at the other girl and again found only sincerity in her expression.

"He was a rat bastard from the Musk Clan," Keiko said, "But that hardly really matters. When Amazons give their heart to their chosen Airen it's a total commitment, and they vow to dedicate themselves utterly and completely to their wife or husband and to accept them for who and what they are. So imagine how hard you've got to push their buttons to make an Amazon snap like that and then magnify it tenfold."

"I…I don't think I could imagine that," Akane said, thinking of Shampoo and the love that was obvious between Comb and Hairbrush, and then contrasting it with other relationships she knew, including the complex one between Saotome Ranma and her sisters.

"Amazon love is truly remarkable," Keiko said, "You have no idea how lucky you are to have one dedicate her life to you. There isn't anything that your wife would hesitate to do for your sake. So the question is…what would you be willing to do for her in return?"

"That's a ridiculous question," Akane retorted, "I…I love Shampoo, I wouldn't hesitate go give my own life for her."

"But I notice a slight hesitation in your admitting that aloud," Keiko smiled, "It still bothers you that you're in a committed relationship with another girl, doesn't it, Tendo-san? You still have doubts that you're doing the right thing and that this really is a life commitment."

"No," Akane insisted, "I may have had my doubts in the beginning…but now I know. I was scared starting out because I didn't want to admit what my feelings were…and yeah, I did kind of fret about what other people would think about me. But Shampoo convinced me, and now I would do anything for her."

"Even have her baby?" Keiko asked.

Akane blinked at this but said, "Well…maybe…if it were possible…without getting a Jusenkyo curse, that is."

"I don't doubt that she feels the same way," Keiko raised her hands and began bouncing on the balls of her feet once again, "So just so we're clear on this I do envy you having a girl like that to commit too. Maybe if I'd had someone who stood up for and defended me I'd be a happy woman myself. But for now forgive me if I kick your butt a little."

Akane thought that she was prepared this time, but as she stared she felt something prickling at the nape hairs at the back of her head and saw something with her senses that went beyond the normal range of the eye. She saw energy patterns swirl and witnessed jolts of power coursing through the ground and concentrating at the base of Keiko's feet, just an instant before the girl rocketed ahead and came at her like living lighting.

The next thing she knew she was getting an uppercut to the jaw that picked her up off her feet and sent her tumbling skyward. She felt herself soaring upward like a limp rag doll, but then-impossibly-she saw Keiko arc around and come right over her, swinging her leg in a downward ax-kick that caught Akane in her unprotected middle and knocked the wind out of her sails once again, and seconds later she impacted on the ground and felt as every nerve in her body were exploding with pain for just that instant.

Fortunately for her the Bakusai Tenketsu training had taught her to absorb such attacks and ride them out so that she took way less damage than a normal person would. But still it hurt like hell and momentarily left her stunned with her ears ringing and her blood pounding around her temples, preventing her from hearing the words Keiko said for several seconds, which was something of a minor blessing.

"…have to learn to anticipate that sort of thing," were the words she finally could make out after the thundering of her heart stopped drowning out her hearing, "Feel the flow of the Earth and draw from its limitless power if you want to stand up to a minor attack like that. The Earth is your ally, your Mother and the source of life and power. Let it nurture and care for you and you'll discover that you can survive almost anything that an enemy throws at you…"

"Would you quit with the lecturing already?" Akane snarled as she slapped the ground and then forced herself to roll back into a crouching position, "You're starting to sound like you're my big sister or something."

"That's the spirit," Keiko smiled, "Don't let somebody like me push you around. You're starting to sound more like me with every second."

"Now that's an appalling suggestion," Akane said as she pushed herself back upright, only to find it not such a good idea as she had to fight to remain upright, and even then she felt wobbly as though her knees refused to remain steady.

"You asked me why I'm doing this," Keiko said, "And you're right that just saying I'm following orders is a lame excuse and a bad pretence that I'm not having fun doing this. Of course I'm not enjoying it like I'm bullying you around because that would also be pretty lame. It's no fun pounding on opponents who are weaker than I am, though I've gotta say that you're starting to impress me. And you won't be as weak as you are forever."

"Weak?" Akane blinked, "I'm weak?"

"Hey, everybody's weaker than somebody," Keiko shrugged, "And there are plenty of people who are much stronger than me in this world. My dad, for one thing, could kick my Butt several times over. And there's no shame in being weak…just as long as you work on getting stronger."

"Is that what this is all about?" Akane asked, "You want to fight a stronger opponent?"

"I think you could give me a real challenge if you work hard enough and improve on your Earth Style," Keiko answered, "And you're a lot more fun than my regular sparring partners, one of whom is an Amazon, by the way, and she kicks my butt on a regular basis. If anything it's because I train with her that I was able to take on your wife and surprise her. Believe me when I say that it's hard for me to find good sparring partners to train with."

"I feel for you," Akane said with sarcasm, then growled, "So get out of my way! I need to find Shampoo, and I'm not going to let you stand between us!"

Off to the side the little dragon girl named Kuryu looked on with some anxiety as the fight dragged on between her human mother and this strange redhead, who smelled oddly of feathers. The child could see everything in terms of energy patterns and felt the flow of Earth swirling around them. But at that moment her senses perked up, for she sensed something happening with her mother and looked in amazement as Akane's aura altered completely.

Akane herself did not know what she was doing, but somehow she felt as if the Earth were calling out to her, and suddenly she felt a stiffening of her spine as though something electric were shooting up her legs through the arches of her feet and into her pelvis, rising up along her stomach and pooling in her liver. It was like molten fire that shot suddenly out of her kidneys into her solar plexus, up through her lungs into her esophagus and then swelled up into her head, which became like a beacon of light as the power completed some sort of circuit that opened up the floodgates from above and filled her entire body with energy that caused her many bruises and injuries to vanish in the moment.

Keiko suddenly stared at her and lost her cocky air of confidence, saying, "What…what are you doing?"

Akane allowed that was a very good question, but what she did next was go from defensive stance to full attack mode, drawing upon the power that filled her as she seemed to see the world around her slowing down to a mere crawl. Keiko was gaping at her but did not seem to be moving at all as Akane came in with a fist that balled up like a hammer as she caught the other girl by surprise and delivered the charge of her hand against the solar plexus of the pigtailed redhead.

Time reverted and suddenly it was Keiko who went sailing backwards, caught off guard and surprised as she sailed through the air and landed in the pool with a very large splash mere instants later.

Akane stared at her own outstretched fist and felt the power flow back out of her, but in that moment when it had possessed her she had felt incredible, as if every cell in her body were filled with light, and the release of it had been utterly amazing.

This thought lasted all of five seconds, but then something else incredible happened, and she stared in disbelief as a creature came rising up out of the place where Keiko had fallen. It was a bird of some sort, and huge with black wings beating at the air and a wingspan that was simply incredible.

"A Jusenkyo curse?" she said aloud, even as the bird rose up out of the water and hovered for a bit before landing back on shore some meters away from her.

Up close she realized that its wingspan was at least eight meters from one end to the other, but to her considerable relief the creature folded them up then stared at Akane with its black head eyeing her in a very human-like manner.

"What?" she said, "You want to praise me again? Don't bother. It figures that you turn into some kind of…giant vulture…"

The bird squawked in protest.

"She says that she's a giant Condor, Momma," Kuryu informed her.

"Whatever," Akane turned away from the black bird and started to move towards the water, only to see a bubbling take place as she groaned, "What now?"

She stared as a bubble formed, then rose up like a dome that became a giant sphere, and then it moved closer to the shore, whereupon it parted and revealed its occupants, which consisted of a woman with pale green hair that was done up in Odangos and wearing a blue Cheosang, and holding a limp Shampoo in her arms, who was totally soaked all over her body.

The stranger stepped on shore, and Akane saw that she was easily as tall as Comb and even bore a close resemblance, making it easy to recognize that this woman was the one whom Keiko had been making references to during their battle. She turned crimson eyes on Akane and smiled, then said, "Nihao," like she was purring the word, which by itself Akane would have normally found quite disturbing.

But her immediate concern was the purple haired girl in the other woman's arms as she cried, "Shampoo? What happened to her?"

"Sorry about that," the woman said in flawless Japanese, "We got a little carried away down there and she swallowed some water. Your wife put up quite the fight even though I just wanted to talk with her."

She knelt down and set Shampoo upon the ground and then said to Akane, "My name is Lao Khan, though many call me Lanocane, or Madam Lao, if you prefer. And you, of course, are Tendo Akane…"

"Never mind that," Akane went to the side of her wife and started to examine her, only to see water slip out of the purple haired girl's lips and nostrils, "Oh no! Please, no…"

"She's not dead," Lao replied, "At least not yet. But I've fished a lot of bodies out of the sea in my time and I can see that she's on the verge of drowning."

"Then why haven't you tried to save her?" Akane demanded.

"Calm down," Lao looked right at her, "Nothing is gained by losing your calm. And there is still time enough to rescue her. But I wanted to know if you are willing to risk yourself in the process."

"What are you talking about?" Akane asked, only to gasp as the woman held up an object in her hand that looked like a soft blue marble, "What…?"

"This can save your Airen," Lao replied, "It will transfer a portion of your essence into her and help to revive her. But there is a risk for both of you…and not much time to decide either."

Akane stared dubiously at the blue marble, "Why don't you do it?"

"Because Shampoo is not my Airen," Lao answered, "That happens to be your burden."

Akane had questions, of course, but said, "What do I have to do?"

"Momma?" Kuryu asked, "Isn't that…?" but she ell silent when Lao shot a glance at her, reading something in the eyes of the pale green haired woman.

Akane did not se this exchange, her distraught emotions centering on Shampoo, who even then appeared to be turning blue, "All right, I'll do it. But…?"

Lao put the egg up to Akane's lips and said, "Take this into your mouth then bend down and kiss your wife, and it will flow from you into her, completing the circuit."

Akane did not know why she obediently accepted the blue stone into her lips, but she was in too much of a panic to think straight as she bent down and saw the face of the woman below her, and without any hesitation at all brought her lips into play, kissing Shampoo and feeling the marble push down into the open mouth of her half-drowned wife.

The instant that this happened something went through both of them that felt like a spark that shocked the nervous system, but immediately following this Shampoo started to cough up water and exhaled a good deal, shaking in Akane's arms as though she were frantically fighting against something, almost as though she were underwater and clawing her way to the surface.

But then she drew a breath of air and gasped, then said, "Airen?"

"I'm here, Honey," Akane drew the girl into a hug and held her tightly, feeling Akane move her own arms to return the embrace, closing her eyes and just feeling the warmth return to the cold body she had been holding as the miraculous revival reminded her potently of just how much she had been worried.

Lao straightened up and smiled herself with a knowing expression, then turned to regard the black bird standing close nearby and said, "Well done, my apprentice. Looks like our work here is finished…"

"Wait," Shampoo coughed then gently pried Akane's arms off of her so she could turn around and look up at her, "Cousin…you do this? What you do to Shampoo?"

"It's what you did for yourself, Kinswoman," Lao smiled, "I wanted to know how strong you've become, but, even more, I wanted to know how strong was the commitment between you and your Airen. Now that I am satisfied I'll take my leave of you."

"You're the one she was talking about?" Akane asked, "You're the renegade exile?"

"That's Captain to you, Tendo-san," Lao said in amusement, then turned and said, "Yes, what is it?"

The black Condor beat her wings and made squawking noises, which Lao appeared to understand as she said, "Ah, of course. My apprentice wishes to say something to you, Tendo-san, in her own words."

The tall woman with pale green hair waved a hand and suddenly mist formed into water and sprayed the Condor with a steamy mist...and all at once the creature folded inward on itself and reverted back to human form, complete with shorts, bandages and tank top.

Keiko was crouched and put one hand to the ground, bowing her head and saying, "Thank you so very much for an excellent fight, Tendo-san. I was much pleased by that last attack. It proves what I said about you having excellent potential."

"I don't like being provoked," Akane looked from the redhead to the taller woman and said, "And why do I get the idea that you set this whole thing up just to get me to give Shampoo that pill?"

"What pill?" Shampoo blinked, "Airen?"

"Why I'm shocked," Lao said, "Shocked that you would imply such a thing, Tendo-san. Ulterior motives? Me? The very idea."

"Yeah, right," Akane scowled, feeling like a chump but knowing that she would have done just about anything to save Shampoo's life in that moment when the choice had been offered.

Lao grinned, "I'm glad to meet with you just the same. It's obvious enough why my Cousin thinks so highly of you. I look forward to a longer meeting on some future occasion. But for now I'm satisfied knowing that Shampoo is in very good hands."

"And I look forward to the next time we can spar together like that, Tendo-san," Keiko put fist to palm and bowed this time from an upright position, "Shampoo-san. Train hard and get stronger."

"Stronger?" Shampoo said, turning to Akane, only to look around and say, "Aiyaa…?"

"Huh?" Akane asked, then turned and looked at the area surrounding them, staring with dismay as she saw the broken up landscape with huge gaping divots dug out of the ground all around them.

"Here, allow me," Lao said, and then she stamped with one foot on the ground, sending rippling waves of force emanating in all directions.

It was almost as if someone had cast a magic spell, the ground shaking and then resettling once more, the uneven terrain growing smooth and level, and then grass sprouting out of the ground and sprouting up at an accelerated rate.

Kuryu stared at this and then said, "Cool. I gotta learn how to do that…"

"It will come in handy with good time, Little One," Lao replied, "Listen to your memories buried deep inside your being, and always respect your parents. Now, come along, Keiko-san. Your new Mistress is awaiting our report."

"Hai, Seiju," Keiko replied, even as the woman with pale green hair started to lunge forward and expand outward, her body becoming elongated, then sprouting fur with stripes as she became orange and distinctly feline as Keiko leaped upon her back and straddled her like a mount.

They loped away together as Akane stared then said, "She also has a Jusenkyo curse? But…"

"She master of Water, Airen," Shampoo explained, "Lao the Tiger, Outcast member of tribe. Is forbidden even mention her name...so careful when you speak of her to Great-Grandmother.""

"I will…hey!" Akane blinked, "Did your Japanese just improve?"

"Is so?" Shampoo blinked, screwing up her eyes as she tried to stare at her own lips, "Aiyaa. This one not know she learn more ways to speak language of her Airen."

"Must be a side effect of whatever it was that they were doing," Akane said, "Making me give you that pill to swallow…"

"Pill?" Shampoo repeated.

"Never mind," Akane said, "I'll explain later. Right now…we've got to get you out of those wet clothes of yours."

"Oho?" Shampoo turned a leer at Akane, "This One's Airen wishes to get Shampoo out of her clothing, does she? And in front of our daughter."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like…!" Akane protested, only to find Shampoo used the excuse to draw her in for a kiss that made her temporarily forget the words that she had been about to say, reckoning that getting Shampoo out of her clothing would be a good thing…for more than just one reason.

"Parents," Kuryu smiled, but then she blinked and wondered what she was seeing…sensing something about her foster mother's aura that caused an odd prickling along her senses. She looked down and saw past the flesh to the spirit, sensing something moving around deep inside the Amazon's intestines and wondered if what she suspected were true, then decided to say nothing about it.

But she smiled just the same as the realization hit her that, before very long, she would soon find herself with a baby sister, and one that she could play with as they shared a compatible nature…

Ranma reacted to the attack by instinct, knocking the man's scissors and comb out of his hand with a well-placed kick, then standing ready as Godai Kuno reacted to this with a mildly hurt and bewildered expression.

"Hey, Kiki!" the burly man said, "Why you do dat? Da Big Kahuna just wanna help you and the Wahini conform to school standards for da dress code."

"School standards?" Ranma asked as he stood warily confronting the big man, "What are you talking about?"

"I so glad you asked," the man beamed proudly, then snapped his fingers and caused two banners to unfold that were suspended from the ceiling

Kodachi, Kasumi, Ranma and even Tatewaki gaped as they saw the crudely drawn images of two heads in side-by-side profiles, front and two the side, illustrating hair lengths so short so as to almost look like they could date back to the pre-Meiji era.

"Father…what is this?" Tatewaki asked, clearly not having been brought in the topic.

"Dis is de new Hairstyle that will be required of all students attending Furinkan High School," Godai replied, "Is a new policy just been adopted. I wuz gonna help you Kiki out by givin yo de buzzcut so'' you don' wind up getting' into trouble."

"Getting into trouble?" Ranma said, "What are you talking about?"

"Din'n nobody tell you, Boy?" Godai asked, "I be de Principal O' Furinkan High School…"

"What?" Tatewaki said in dismay.

"Father?" Kodachi blinked.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Ranma said.

"Oh my," Kasumi murmured.

"Is true," the big man with the sunglasses said, "Six year ago de Big Kahuna left a prosperous career in de business community to take up a job as de Principal O' Furinkan High, me old alma matter. Then three years ago de Big Kahuna go to America an de Island O' Hawaii, where I be born, to study new principles on how to be de best Principal dat I could ever be. I be leavin' de school board to be run by de Vice Principal, who hired you to be de new Enforcer O' school discipline, Saotome Ranma. I been hearin' good things about yo ever since me return to Japan. Now me see if you be good role model fo our students."

"What?" Ranma said, "No way! I'm not letting you touch my hair!"

"But, Ranma-kun…" Kasumi started to object.

"No way!" Ranma said, "I'd sooner resign and drop out of High School than let you do that!'

"Kiki," the glasses of the burly man gleamed, "You is disappointing de big Kahuna. Yo do good job keepin' order at our school. You be setting example dat other students can follow. Test scores been actually risin' since you started out dis semester. Because O' yo me students be actually learnin'. Yo really wanna give up all dat jus' because yo got pride in yo appearance?"

"It ain't got nothing to do with that, Kuno-san," Ranma assured, "But my hair ain't just a matter of pride. And no way am I letting you cut it."

"I can hardly see why not," Tatewaki sneered, "A pigtail may be the fashion in China, but here it just makes you look like a girl."

Ranma bristled, "Watch it."

"You no have place to talk, Tachi-kun," Godai smiled, "Dese haircuts also apply to you."

"WHAT?" Tatewaki sat upright on the mat, "THAT IS OUTRAGEOUS! You would force me, the Great Tatewaki Kuno, to wear a Tonsure like some relic from the Shogunate?"

"Gee, who'd ever get tht idea?" Ranma asked ddryly.

"Watch your tongue, Cretin!" Tatewaki reached for his Bokken.

"Um, Kuno-san?" Kasumi asked, "Is it really that important that you force Ranma and your Son to cut their hair so short? It might be nostalgic, being a traditional form from the Samurai era, but it is hardly appropriate to modern times, and they would stand out so much from their contemporaries"

"Ah, but dat be de point O' all O' this, lil' Wahini," Godai smiled, "De disciplines O' de martial arts and traditional forms O' de Japanese culture are key to restoring de discipline so necessary to our school system. Before you came, Saotome, school performance levels sucked badly. But in a couple O' years, after yo graduate, we could have established new traditions dat will last long time after you gone."

"Look, I appreciate what you're saying, Sir…kind of," Ranma said, "But I still can't let you cut my hair. I'm sorry."

"I sorry too, Boy," Godai's eyes gleamed, "But if you no take yo place as Furinkan's role model serious then yo no get good recommendation to transfer to other High School. You no graduate, you no get degree. Then how you get job take care O' my little Wahini?"

"What?" Ranma said, looking startled.

"Yo want jus' be like yo is all yo life?" Godai asked, "Yo no want take care O' my little Kodachi in style to which she deserve?"

"I…" Ranma hesitated.

"Father," Kodachi spoke up, "I protest! That is a totally unfair burden to place upon Ranma-kun! How can you ask him to place his entire academic career on the line simply because you want to impose something on him that is against his choosing?"

"Yes, this is so," Kasumi said, "I appreciate Japanese traditions as well as anyone present. But we like Ranma-kun exactly as he is, and to force him to make such a choice is simply…not proper."

"And what about you, Lil' Wahini?" Godai turned to Kasumi, "Yo no want get Bowl Cut, look like you lil' sister?"

"Oh my," Kasumi blinked, "I…really do not feel very comfortable about that."

"Father," Kodachi said with barely restrained patience, "Not only are you asking unfair and inappropriate things of my two best friends, but Kasumi is not even a student at Furinkan and so is not under your authority."

"But she graduate last year top honors as student," Godai said, "That still count as settin' example as good role model for de ladies."

"Oh dear," Kasumi said, "I never really thought of it that way."

"Allow me, Senpai," Tatewaki stood to his full height, "Father, you happen to be addressing my former Captain of the Kendo club, to whom I am the legitimate successor. Kasumi-senpai is also a woman I much admire and deeply favor, and to ask that she compromise her incomparable beauty for the sake of your arcane ideals of couture…"

"Yeah," Ranma said, finding himself in the very rare position of agreeing with his nominal rival, "What he said."

"So," Godai smiled, "Look like we got here a situation O' discipline, an within me own house. So you wanna challenge a decision made by de Big Kahuna, eh? Well…fair enough…is all good."

"You mean that you will reconsider, Father?" Kodachi asked.

"No, I mean you get chance to prove yo self by takin' me on in big challenge match," the man beamed broadly, "Sasuke?"

"Yes, Master," the little Ninja said from the corner of the room, adding apologetically, "Sorry Master Tatewaki, Mistress Kodachi, Masters Ranma and Mistress Kasumi. But orders are orders."

"What?" Ranma asked as he saw the little man leap up to catch a rope, then pull it down, at which point several sections of the floor opened up beneath their feet, and Ranma found himself in free fall, along with Kasumi, Kodachi and Tatewaki.

Godai smiled from the convenient position to the side during which he had been standing and said, "Good work, Sasuke. Your poppa would be proud O' yo."

"Maybe so, Master," Sasuke said as ne crouched down, "But are you really certain that this is for the best?"

"Trust me on this one, ol' friend," Godai cheerfully replied, "Is part O' th' plan, see jus' how far these Kiki go fo th' sake O' my Kodachi."

"Is that why you included the Mistress and Mistress Kasumi in with your plans, Kuno-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Is best part O' plan," Godai smiled broadly, "Hero always stand taller when he got a girl to impress, an' what Samurai Knight be complete wi'out his Princess?"

"I hope that you are right, Sir," Sasuke murmured while his eyes turned to the ground, but still he could not help but feel as though his role were that of a Judas for the boy and girl he had raised in the absence of their father…and the young man Sasuke had come to respect with a Lady who was truly worthy of being a Princess. All of whom were going to face their challenges in the diabolical maze that he had helped to set up over the course of the previous evenings…

"No word from Ranma-kun and Kasumi?" Nabiki asked as she looked at Ukyo on the other side of their bed.

"Nobody's answering the phone," Ukyo set the receiver down, "Not even Peorth, and usually she's the first one to pick up at the house."

"That's odd," Nabiki frowned as she sat on her back staring across at Ukyo, who was facing her in the opposite direction, "Wonder what they could be doing…and without us, no less."

"I tried the Kuno mansion but Sasuke told us to call back later," Ukyo frowned, "That doesn't sound very promising. Kodachi, at least, should have left us a message."

"Yeah, wonder what's going on?" Ukyo frowned, "It's not like them to exclude us from something they were planning, and if something came up they'd at least try and let us know about it."

"Yeah," Nabiki said softly, her eyes staring off into space, "Unless…someone…or something were running interference."

"Oho?" Ukyo arched her eyebrows and turned to glance down the length of her companion's lithe body, "You getting an idea, Sugar?"

"Just a hunch," Nabiki said, "Nothing definite, but I'm getting an idea. Not one I can explain exactly in words…"

Ukyo propped herself up on her elbows, "So let's have it, Nab-chan. What's going on in that devious little mind of yours?"

"Ah…well…" Nabiki said, "It just popped into my head that, maybe, if something came up it might have something to do with Kodachi's dad coming back to Nerima."

"Her Dad?" Ukyo blinked, "You mean he's not dead?"

"That's right," Nabiki said, "You're a recent transfer to the district so you haven't had time to hear all of the rumor."

"Rumors?" Ukyo asked, "What rumors?"

"Just stuff that happened before I was even a student," Nabiki said, "But three years ago Kodachi's dad was known far and wide as the terror of the district. They called him the 'Principal from Hell,' on account of how he made life difficult for the students in the district the year before I enrolled. I don't have all the details…I had my staff do research, interview graduating students and the like, and I heard a few stories told by Kasumi herself, back when she was a student at Furinkan. And what I heard even from her tells me a lot about what kind of a principal he was for the three years he ruled the district."

"Just how bad are we talking about here?" Ukyo wondered.

"According to the information I dug up," Nabiki answered, "Principal Kuno delighted in doing anything that he could to antagonize and infuriate the student body. He was known to pull all sorts of hare-brained stunts and make policy rules that were calculated to do nothing so much as to rile up students and make them angry at the faculty and administration."

"But why would he do that?" Ukyo asked in dismay.

"Apparently he operates under the theory that students need to be challenged and provoked to learn," Nabiki replied, "Either that or he's just nuts. He used to be a successful businessman, but he gave it up eight years ago when his wife committed suicide, the reason why Tatewaki and Kodachi are both a little messed up in the head."

"Oh yeah," Ukyo said, "I have wondered about that. Poor Kodachi…"

"She used to be a lot worse than she is now," Nabiki said, "The way I hear it her Mom wasn't exactly a prize. She was obsessed with making Kodachi the rising champion of the Gymnastics world before the kid was out of diapers. She was a relentless perfectionist, and you can see the results in that with how Kodachi eats, drinks and sleeps gymnastics, even though she probably deep down hates what was done to make her like that."

"It would explain a lot," Ukyo said, "And Tatewaki?"

"She encouraged his belief that she was the heir to a noble line of Samurai," Nabiki said, "I think she had ideas about restoring the prominence of the family to something like an Aristocracy while her husband made a killing in the business world. The problem is…his obsession with business appears to be what drove her to suicide. He was neglecting his family…and when she died he went crazy trying to compensate for that neglect. He left his business in the hands of a Board of Regents that control it to this very day. A half-brother of his supposedly owns about a third of the stock in the Parent Corporation and serves as the family representative and de-facto CEO. Kuno Godai took a year just recovering from his grief, trying to repair his ties to his son and daughter, and then got it into his head to reform the education system, starting with his own High School, the place where he met his wife."

"I thought Kodachi's mother was a classmate of your mom," Ukyo noted.

"She was," Nabiki said, "And I've since learned more than I care to about the 'special relationship' the two of them must have enjoyed, long before Mom met up with my Daddy,"

"How awful," Ukyo said, "Growing up knowing that your mom took her own life. That must have been awful."

"No more awful than finding your mother hung by the neck in the gymnasium where she was found," Nabiki said, "I think that's why I give Kodachi a lot of slack. To have gone through that and not be crazy…you just wouldn't be human."

"Oh…Kami," Ukyo averred, "I had no idea that she was carrying around baggage like that."

"For a time she dabbled in the use of drugs to dull the pain of those memories," Nabiki said, "Her father was dabbling in rose extracts, and Kodachi improved on his discoveries and experimented on herself and Tatewaki. She only stopped doing it a year ago after Kasumi got her to seek professional help. But the effect of those drugs…which Tatewaki isn't even aware that he was hooked on, by the way, left him as the delusional psychotic twit that we know today. Small wonder he got taken over by that Demon."

"Yeah, that does explain a lot," Ukyo said, "Guess I never gave Kodachi as much credit as she deserves. Coming through all of that and being as together as she is now…"

"I think that's part of why I accepted being a part of this Harem deal," Nabiki said, "At first I didn't trust that Kodachi was as recovered as she appears to be and I wanted to stay close just in case her interest in Ranma-kun and Kasumi was unhealthy. But more and more I've started to believe that she really has turned over a new leaf, and I've even started to like her. Surprising, I know, considering that we've been having sex together on and off for over a month and a half now."

"Yeah, what's that old saying go, Sugar?" Ukyo chuckled, "Never sleep with anybody who's crazier than you are?"

Nabiki chuckled, "Well, in that case, who else do I sleep with?"

"Excuse me, Sugar?" Ukyo asked, looking down the length of the body laying next to her on the bed of her own private quarters located in the restaurant that she shared with her Aunt-ah—Mother, Umi.

"Well, you're a cross-dresser," Nabiki smiled, "Kodachi's bipolar, Kasumi has moments when she seems…like she has her head in the clouds. And Ranchan is a basket case of issues, not least of which being that he's an Aquatransexual sex-changer."

"A what?" Ukyo blinked, then frowned, "Oh yeah, like you're Miss Perfect."

"Of course I am," Nabiki smiled, "I don't have any faults or personal defects."

"Outside of being a money-grubbing mercenary who would sooner lose a limb as your wallet?" Ukyo asked, "Or your rolodex?"

"Hey, my Rolodex contains all of my most important contact information," Nabiki replied, "And as for being money-grubbing, I don't see you complaining because I'm thrifty and good with money."

"That's because I like you being a money-grubbing Mercenary…partner," Ukyo smiled, reaching out to touch the leg that was nearest to her and stroke her fingers up and down the other girl's thigh, "A good business woman is exactly the kind of girl I want to marry."

Ukyo smiled as she felt that hand touch her in an intimate place that only someone as close to her emotionally was allowed to travel, "Glad to hear that. And did I say anything about not liking a cross-dresser?"

"So, what's the attraction for both of us and Ranma?" Ukyo wondered, her hand continuing to caress the other girl with possessive affection.

"I dunno," Nabiki smiled as she stared down at the spot where Ukyo's fingers were stroking, "I guess there's just something about an Aquatransexual Man…"

"You said it, Sugar," Ukyo leered before rolling over and kissing the leg that was near enough to her touch, which prompted Nabiki to shudder a little with lascivious anticipation.

But before they could get back down to the naked dirty business that had drawn them to this bed shortly after leaving school, they heard a knocking on the door and then Kuonji Umi said, "Sorry to disturb you girls. Are you decent?"

"Mom!" Ukyo complained in exasperation, "Can't it wait?"

"Talk about your buzz kill," Nabiki growled, frustrated to have the mood be broken.

"Wish it could, Girls," Umi called through the door, "I was young once myself, I'll have you know, and not that long ago either," she hastily added, "Unfortunately there's a message that was left for you. It was delivered by special courrier."

"Special courier?" Ukyo sat upright.

"What does that mean?" Nabiki asked as she reached for her panties, shorts, bra and blouse.

"I don't know," Ukyo said as she likewise went reaching for something to wear, "Why don't we find out…?"

A few minutes later Umi stood in the private living space that she shared with her daughter holding a piece of paper in one hand and an arrow in the other.

"An arrow?" Ukyo blinked.

"That's how it came," Umi replied, eyeing the to young girls with a faintly bemused expression, and causing Nabiki to belatedly comb her fingers through her short bowl-cropped helmet hair, "By an old traditional Ninja-style method."

"Who uses arrows these days?" Nabiki wondered aloud, then noticed the glances she got and hastily amended, "Present company excluded."

"Good question," Umi frowned as she saw the unfolded paper in her hand, "You know, I almost recognize this handwriting. There was someone I knew who used penmanship like this a long time ago. Same spelling errors too, and horrible punctuation."

"So he doesn't get points for grammar," Nabiki took the letter into hand and scowled, "It's a challenge note. But the weirdest kind I've ever seen…"

"No fooling, Sugar," Ukyo leaned over to read the note past her fiancée's shoulder, "To Kuonji Ukyo and Tendo Nabiki, I challenge you to show up at the Kuno Mansion to fight for the honor of the hand of…" she frowned, "What's this word? Kiki?"

"That's Hawaiian for boy or child," Umi explained, "As opposed to Wahini, which is the feminine variation."

"Hawaiian?" Nabiki reacted with a start.

"I thought so," Umi sighed, "It had to be him. After all of these years, Kuno Godai is back in Nerima."

"You sound like you were expecting that, Mom," Ukyo noted the wistful tone in her mother's voice.

"I should have been expecting him," Umi replied, "What with Comb, Atsuko, Silk and just about every other character from the old days gathering about here in Nerima, it was just a matter of time before that goofball showed his face." She turned around and walked out of the room.

A minute later she returned holding her Baker's Peel in hand, which she slung over her back before tossing Ukyo's Peel to her, then said, "Well, kids? Shall we get going?"

"Excuse me, Mom?" Ukyo arched her eyebrow.

"I'm coming with you girls," Umi said, "I owe it to Hitome to give that loon a good whack along the side of his head, just for old time's sake."

"Oh," Nabiki said, "Well…as long as your motives are pure, we'd be glad to have you along…Mom."

Umi smiled, "Not just yet…but soon enough. Once you marry my Ukyo and join in with the Kuonji family you'll be expected to observe certain traditions, such as sharing the burden of running a business. But you already know that."

She turned around and the two younger women exchanged looks with one another, then shrugged. But they reached out and clapsed hands as they smiled, silently promising to pick up where they had left off once the excitement was over and done with.

After all they were a partnership, and what it came to doing things in common the act of cumming itself was top of their priority list. And nothing, not even a minor distraction like a challenge match out of the blue, was going to get in the way of their going hard at it just as soon as time and other commitments were permitting…

"So, how was dinner, Bruce?" Clark asked as they retired to the den of the apartment.

"Excellent, of course," Bruce replied as he tried to make himself comfortable upon the couch, "Diana's learned to be a great cook. Though I have to say…it does feel a bit odd having her play the domestic."

"You think I'm going native as a housewife?" Diana herself asked with a smile as she came into the room with a tray upon which were set a small carafe and several small teacups, "This is Japan, you know, and that sort of behavior is expected in my position."

"I meant that you have adjusted to the role quite well," Bruce diplomatically amended, "But considering how strenuously you objected in the old days whenever Barry or someone else suggested you might be adopting traditional standards of feminine behavior…"

"You act as if I were just newly married, Bruce," Diana smiled as she gave Clark an indulgent look, "But Clark and I are going on close to our second decade as a couple. And I was married for a time to a very good man farther back than this…although I will confess that he was the one who preferred the domestic role."

"What?" Clark asked, "You're kidding."

"Didn't I ever tell you about Steve?" Diana arched an eyebrow as she sat down and crossed her long and well shaped legs in Western fashion, "He was a good cook and insisted on preparing the majority of our meals, and while I was away on business of…one kind or another…he was the one who insisted on keeping house. He was something of a neatness freak, but I respected him for that. In a sense…it was like he was the wife and I was the husband."

Both Clark and Bruce exchanged looks and shifted uncomfortably in their seats, then wisely decided to change the subject as Bruce asked, "What did you want to discuss with me again? As you know I am in the middle of a very important investigation."

"We didn't want to take you away from that, Bruce," Clark said, choosing his words carefully before he added, "I know something about the particulars of your case. The Takayanagi family has extensive ties to most of the major families with martial arts ties running throughout the whole of Japan. Having their operations reach out to affect the underground of Gotham City would naturally get your attention."

"Like a blast from my past," Bruce said, "Taking me back to an era of my life that I've tried to live down."

"We understand how you feel, Bruce," Diana said, "It can't be easy for you to relive old memories and open old scars you thought long healed. I know exactly what that feels like."

"And I'm just beginning to understand how it feels for you to be an Immortal, Diana," Bruce said as his eyes shifted to the woman, and then the man, two of his closest friends and ones he had known for over five decades, "Or to be relatively immune to the ravages of time, Clark. Never thought I'd be in a position to learn how it feels to have the world pass you by while certain aspects remain fixed and unchanging."

"So," Clark said as delicately as he could manage, "How does it feel to owe your life to the Lazarus Pit, and Ras al Ghul's daughter?"

Bruce smiled, "I won't lie about it. It's nice not to have chest pains anymore, and to have back some of the strength and resilience of my body. I had concerns that using the Pit might mean compromising myself since we all know the effect it has on Ras. I keep wondering if I'm eventually going to turn out to be like him…"

"That would be impossible," Diana said flatly, "For other mortal men, perhaps…but not you, Bruce. You're much too stubborn for that."

Bruce gave the immortal beauty the sort of smile that made women's hearts flutter in the presence of the billionaire magnate, albeit not the practiced one when he was adopting the guise of the playboy, "You have more faith in me than I sometimes have in myself, Diana. But I suppose that, as long as I guard against it, the influence of the Pit won't be as overwhelming to me as it might have been during my younger days. But still it feels good being able to move around with no encumbrance."

Clark winced slightly, "I still feel guilty about my part in this…"

"What a surprise," Bruce said dryly, "Clark for as long as I have known you you've carried the weight of the world upon your shoulders like you had an Atlas complex. But if you're referring to that tussle we had a while back, don't be. I've forgotten all about it."

"Maybe you have," Clark glanced down, "But I haven't."

Bruce studied the profile of his oldest and dearest friend then said, "Your only mistake was being too trusting of those in authority. You were following orders…"

"That didn't work so well for the Nazis," Clark pointed out.

"Touché," Bruce replied, "But you brought down the government that had nearly steered the world to the point of Armageddon. You exposed the corruption that was at the heart of that conspiracy. You did your duty as a citizen, then you severed your ties with America like you were punishing yourself with voluntary exile."

"I couldn't forgive myself for what I allowed to happen," Clark noted, "When I let Amanda Waller talk me into trying to arrest you, to shut down your organization, what you had spent a lifetime building up. And all to conform to laws that I didn't even believe in."

"The government wanted to control the super community," Bruce remarked, "Capes were a challenge to their authority that they felt the need to rein in. And they decided to use you to affect their policies."

"You once told me that a day like that would one day come," Clark said, "I never listened…but it happened anyway."

Bruce sighed, "Clark, you can be as naïve and stubborn as anyone I know, myself included. But let's forget that business. You only trid to kill me…"

"Arrest you," Clark insisted, "Not kill."

"Semantics," Bruce replied, looking hard at his long-time colleague, "It would have amounted to the same thing in the end. I was prepared to give up my life in order to safeguard my secret and protect my family from reprisals. You would have done the same in my position."

"I sincerely hope that's true," Clark said, nodding to Diana, "But in some ways…I doubt it."

Diana acknowledged the nod and so picked up a folder that she had concealed upon her lap and passed it along to Bruce, saying, "This is something which we encountered a few days past. We wanted to bring you in to get your input on this, Bruce."

He took the folder and opened it, pulled out several sheets and photos, then stopped and stared, his face looking impervious and stony, but his eyes widening by more than just a fraction.

"He's back," Clark said, "The man who almost killed you once forty years ago."

"Razor Hibiki?" Bruce said with deceptive calm, eyes narrowing as he looked up and said, "Tell me everything that happened…and just who is this…Saotome Ranma…?"

Comments/Criticisms/Capes and Cowls Annonymous: shadowmane

What visions of the past haunts the mind of a man who likes to dress up half the time like a refugee of a Cosplay Convention? And what fiendish plan does Godai have in store for Ranma and his Harem? And what is the truth behind the tangled web that surrounds Kodachi and her brother, Tatewaki? And why does Shampoo have a sudden craving for pickles and Ice Cream, and does Akane know what is about to happen in their lives? Stay tuned for this and other revelations in, "Bats and Belfries," or , "The Splats and the Ladle and the Silver Loon…"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	71. Chapter 71

Tsundere71

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Leona Duboise had a secret, one that she held in addition to her main one of being a teenaged Immortal, a contradiction in terms by any stretch, but one that factored in with the secret she had been harboring of late.

That additional secret being that she sometimes dreamed of music, and not merely her own as, in moments when she relaxed, she would sometimes string melodies as if channeling them from other times and places.

Just now a melody was tickling its way at the back of her mind, and like a human radio who conveyed sound impressions through her voice as well as her hands, she began strumming her guitar and allowing her thoughts, feelings, words and emotions to flow out of her like a liquid from a bottle…

"You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies

lit up the air as I fell asleep

'Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare…

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems…"

She did not know where the words were coming from. It was almost like it came to her from a dream, and she knew that some artist somewhere might one day accuse her to plagiarism if she ever tried to market these sounds which rightfully belonged to whoever was the original composer…

"'Cause I get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs

as they try to teach me how to dance,

A Foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed,

a disco ball is just hanging by a thread

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems…I fall asleep

"Leave my door open just a crack, 'cause I feel like such an insomniac

Why do I tire of counting sheep when I'm far too tired to fall asleep…?"

And whoever came up with lines like that deserved all the praise and monetary compensation that they were entitled to, because it was a terrific song, and she hoped she would remember it at other times when she was in a mood to compose songs more suitable to her own style…

"To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate good-byes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I know where several are if my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems…

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems…

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly…"

"That's a fair bonny balled, Luv," she heard Erin say, startling Leona as she had not sensed her Mentor's approach, which by itself was somewhat of an alarming concept.

Leona sat upright even as she felt the familiar stirring of the Quickening, which signified the approach of another Immortal. Her quickening had been under condition that caused a mental link to be shared between her and the ice blonde Iceni warrior. It sometimes blunted the awareness that gave an Immortal the only warning that they could expect in a hostile world where other Immortals might be hunting to take your head and your Quickening just for kicks.

"Don' mind me, Luv," Erin raised her hand, "I just stopped by t'see if yer doin' well on yer assignment."

"Oh, well…" Leona said as she settled back in on the ledge beside the window in which she had been positioned for the past several hours, "I'm doing well enough. Kinda bored, though. Sitting and watching the world go by ain't as exciting as you made it sound the last time we stopped by here."

"Apologies fer that, Luv," Erin smiled with a nod, "E'er since we stopped back in Japan we been runnin' errands for Sanjiro-san, an' stakin' out th' Kunos be but th' latest."

"Oh," Leona said, glancing out the window before saying, "Well, I saw a group of kids entering through the front gate, that Saotome stud and at least two of his Harem, including the oldest Tendo sister and Kuno Kodachi."

"So," Erin said, "Sanjiro-san was right," Erin said, "Th' bugger's made his move. Looks like those rumors about his return were on th' money."

"Whose return?" Leona asked as she sat upright, glancing out the window of the house that Erin had reserved lodgings within, applying to an "old friend" whose home happened to adjoin the Kuno Mansion,

"An acquaintance O' mine," Erin made a face, "Knew 'im back when I was a guest teacher workin' out O' th' Prefecture long ago…"

"How long ago?" Leona asked warily. With Erin an "old friend" could be from a decade ago, or a century, or a thousand years.

"Long 'enough," Erin replied, "Teachin' English History, if ye can imagine…"

"What a surprise," Leona said with dry sarcasm. If there was one subject Erin was qualified in it was English History, having lived through so much of it first hand. Of a certainty for her teaching plain English was not a practical option. It was as a History teacher in her old Catholic school that she and Erin had originally met.

Of course that still left open the last hundred years or so since the Meiji Era began…

"Loon took a shot at me hair," Erin touched her long mane of platinum curls, "Had a real obsession wi' haircuts he did. Ne'er saw what Hitome saw in th' bugger. Acquired taste I suppose."

"Haircuts?" Leona asked, "What was he, a Barber or something?"

"More like a stylist wi' pretentious O' bein' an artiste." Erin replied, "But he's back in town now, an' that means trouble for his youn'uns, an' anyone else he sets his sights on."

"Why?" Leona asked, "Is he dangerous?"

"Define dangerous," Erin replied, "But what he be is bloody crazy."

"Crazy, huh?" Leona asked, "Guess that makes him fit right in around here."

"No doubt 'bout that," Erin replied, "I'll get on th' horn an' notify Sanjiro-san that things be in motion, 'xactly as he predicted."

"That old guy is sure a crafty son of a gun," Leona said, "But what's he expect to do?"

"Fulfill an' ol' promise t'a friend," Erin smiled, "Ye'll learn in time that bein' an Immortal means keepin' a promise be a very important thing. In fact, in th' end it be th' only currency whut truly matters."

Leona shifted her position and set her guitar to the side, "So, how long until we get directly involved in all of the fireworks?"

"Nae long, I suspect," Erin answered, "But Sanjiro-san plans t'handle this 'un directly. Me thinks it be personal wi'im. An' I, for one, don' plan t'get in th' way when he hae his showdown wi' Kuno Godai-san directly…"

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Saotome "Ranko" as she swam to the sandy beach of an inexplicable island set in an inexplicable fake tropical setting that she had inexplicably dropped into somehow inexplicably underneath the Kuno mansion.

She looked around but there was no sign of either Kasumi or Kodachi, which was not only odd but rather alarming seeing as they had dropped together through a trap door and should logically have expected to wind up in the same place.

Assuming there was anything logical that involved the Kuno elder, Ranko's first impression of Kodachi's father being anything but complimentary.

As she climbed out onto the beach and felt the sand beneath her hands and feet she wondered if they had been deliberately parted by Kuno Godai as part of a plan involving the two girls and Kuno Tatewaki. That burly man with the pineapple tree growing out of the top of his head struck Ranko as being a few bananas short of a full bunch, and it was obvious enough that he had lured Ranma, Kasumi and Kodachi to the mansion with the express intent of putting them through some sort of a wringer.

Ranko stared down at herself as she stood upright and thought a moment. Godai had obviously been prepared for their meeting, and he knew some things about them in advance, most probably from his son, Tatewaki. But did that mean that he was ignorant about the Jusenkyo curse and that Ranma changed genders whenever he got wet? And…"

"PIGTAILED GIRL!" he heard a familiar cry as he was unexpectedly groped from behind, "At last I have found you, my love!"

"GAAHHH!" Ranko never got used to being groped like that out of the blue and she reacted very badly to the experience now, twisting in the grip of the taller boy and sliding out of his reach (and unfortunately losing her shirt in the process). Ranko straightened up, topless and very angry, and in the moment that Tatewaki stared stupidly as though blinded by the sight of her perfect breasts she had a clear shot and she took it, planting her dainty little foot in his face and stomping him into the sand until he lost consciousness a few moments later.

Ranko continued to breathe deeply in pants as her outrage slowly faded down to a general level of disgust. And to think that guys thought women liked being groped like that! He knew by now full well how a woman's breasts were as sensitive as a man's cock and had to be handled delicately. Admittedly it was knowledge that came with a heavy price, but Ranko had the intimate "insider" knowledge that most guys lacked and so was better able to know how to approach this.

But Tatewaki? Hopelessly clueless!

She looked around but had no clue as to where she was presently. The jungle thickness gave no hint at all of any particular reference point or direction. Ranko decided to strike out in one directly to see where it would lead her. But first she had to do something about her body if she were going to avoid uncomfortable questions from Kodachi's father.

And so she returned to the water's edge, knelt down and scooped up water with both hands and concentrated on warming it with her ki, then splashing her face with the result once it had been sufficiently heated.

A moment later Ranma straightened up again, restored to the proper gender and ready to kick butt and take some numbers.

Which was where Tatewaki surprised him by once again springing up and throwing his arms around Ranma from behind.

"Ranko, my Pig-Tailed Goddess-!"

"GAAAH!" he cried again, and this time he turned around and booted Tatewaki so hard that the other boy went sailing upward and made a big splash coming down.

At which point something very odd happened in that Tatewaki resurfaced, floating, but not very far away from him a tiny little figure went beating at the waves and making a fuss, trying out, "Help me, I can't swim!"

"What the…?" Ranma blinked. Was he imagining things or was there a nine inch tall human splashing about beside the senseless Tatewaki?

"Help! Help! I'm drowning-glubbb!" the figure cried.

"Oh for crying out loud," Ranma complained. He had no idea what was going on here but plainly someone or something was in distress. And since Tatewaki did not appear to be conscious (and he was face-down in the water, for Kami's sake), it was looking rather likely that somebody was going to be needing special attention in another minute.

"This sucks," Ranma murmured to himself as he dove back into the water and felt the change come over her once again, and a few seconds later Ranko reached the side of the unmoving Keno-loving boy and the action-figure sized creature, who reacted to Ranko'' presence by trying to climb on top of her head and frantically clinging to her hair despite the redhead's attempts to dislodge it.

"Hey, let go!" Ranko cried.

"Not a chance!" the creature swore. And was Ranko imagining it or did the voice of the tiny human sound oddly feminine?

Seeing as she had little choice about the matter, Ranko swam back for the island and dragged Tatewaki out onto its shore then turned him upright and checked to confirm that the young man was not breathing.

"Oh man," she winced, "I sure hope that doesn't mean what I think it does…"

"What, you afraid of a little Mouth-to-Mouth?" the figure gasped as it crawled out onto dry land and heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh man…thought I was gonna die! I saw my life flashing before my eyes, and I hate summer reruns!'

Ranko turned to see that it was, indeed, a miniature person couching and spitting out water, and if he did not know any better he'd have sworn it was a half-naked girl with cherry red hair and a pinkish complexion.

"Who the heck are you?" Ranko asked.

"Huh?" the doll-sized girl asked, glancing up in surprise whelk continuing to cough out water, "What…you mean…you see me?"

"Afraid so," Ranko replied, "Is that a problem?"

"Gak!" the doll-shaped girl jumped to her tiny feet and covered her mouth with both hands, "Oh no! I blew it! Mistress Peorth is going to be so angry-URK!" she gasped as Ranko caught the creature by the scruff of its neck and hoisted it up to eye level.

"Mind explaining that to me?" Ranko asked, "What exactly is your connection to Peorth anyway?"

"Hey-lemme go! You're choking me, you big meanie!"

Ranko eased her grip somewhat, but to his dismay the creature suddenly transformed into a porcupine, which prompted Ranko to let hastily release it, at which point it hit the soil and moved like a ball rolling very fast. It arced around and then straightened up, resumed its human form then leaped up into the air and dove headlong into the gaping mouth of Tatewaki.

The boy almost instantly convulsed and started to spit out a mouthful of water, coughing and hacking as Tatewaki sat upright and felt his abdomen, then said, "By Musashi…what was in that water? It tasted vile…like watered down strawberry cream soda!"

Ranko had noticed an odd taste to the water herself but said, "You feeling better now, Kuno-san?"

Tatewaki turned and his eyes went wide, "Pigtailed-"

Her foot in his face halted his declaration, though this time Ranko was careful to apply just enough force to stop his lunge for her without being hard enough to rattle his brains once again.

"Let me get this straight," she said with a frown, "You've got that thing living inside of you, and it's somehow responsible for your incredible recovery rate?"

"What…what are you talking about, my love?" Tatewaki said while his eyes rolled in his head and he wore a goofy smile as if hearing bird song.

Ranko sighed, "Guess I'm gonna have to shake her out of you again. Get ready for another bath, Kuno-Senpai…"

"WAIT!" the feminine voice came from Tatewaki's lips, startling the boy almost as much as it did Ranma, "Not the water! Anything but that!"

Ranko frowned, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because you'd hurt your friend…" the voice said, only to pause and say, "No…wait…that doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Not in the least," Ranko replied, lifting one leg and preparing to kick.

"I'll tell you what you need to know!" the voice said, "Just…stop with the kicking already!"

"What…what monstrous thing is this?" Tatewaki said as he glanced down at himself, "I'm talking…but the words are not my own! Is this some manner of ventriloquism?"

"Start talking," Ranko said, ignoring the older boy's obvious confusion.

"Okay," again the words were not from Tatewaki, "But just give me a minute here."

Then, before Tatewaki could frame a question of his own, his face went pale and his eyes went wide, and before he knew it he was coughing once again, only to spit something up that shot from his mouth like a stream of bile that hit the sand and vanished momentarily, then rose up once more in the form that Ranko had seen before, only now clothed in a miniature kimono.

"That's better." She said as Tatewaki blinked his eyes and stared in some confusion, "Now what do you need to know, Red?"

"Start with who you are," Ranko replied, "And continue to the point where you explain what you were doing inside of Kuno-Senpai."

The redhead sighed, "Guess the jig is up. If you ought to know that I work with the lady Peorth and that, as you've probably guessed, I'm not exactly a human being."

"No fooling?" Ranko replied, realizing as she said those words that she was not being as sarcastic as she normally would be. Rather it was more like she was taking it in stride that the nine-inch tall figure was an entity of distinctly non-human nature.

"That…was inside of me?" Tatewaki seemed halfway between outrage and intrigue as he stared at the tiny woman, obviously fascinated by her evident beauty.

"Don't look so surprised," the tiny woman responded, "There's a lot of room between your earlobes where I can fit just nicely. So, you want to know what I am? Well, believe it or not I'm a Kami."

"You're a what?" Tatewaki asked in confusion.

The tiny woman scowled, "You know, it's a Spirit thing? You Japanese identify us by all sorts of names, but a Kami is the best any of you can come up with."

"A Kami?" Ranko replied, "I thought you were some kind of a Demon."

"A Youma?" the little woman scoffed, "Please! As if I'd associate with their kind! Youma are parasitical, they drain the life force of their host victim. I'm more in the Symbiotic classification. I give benefits to my host bodies. I'm a Spirit of Wind and Fire, don't you know? I augment your natural abilities, like your healing factor, which I increase by a factor of ten, don't you know?"

"A Kami?" Kuno remarked with a puzzled look as he scratched his head, "You are saying that you are some manner of Goddess?"

"As if I'd presume to reach that high!" the tiny woman scoffed, folding her arms over her chest as she added, "I'm lower than that on the social pyramid of orderly beings, but I'm definitely not a demon, or even an Elemental in case you know what one of those is."

"So what were you doing inside of Tatewaki-Senpai?" Ranko asked.

"Well, for your information I was put there inside of him a long time ago," the tiny woman replied, "By a real Goddess, in case you happen to wonder."

"A Goddess put you inside of me?" Tatewaki seemed to be struggling with the concept, and for once Ranko could not hold it against him.

"She did it as a favor to your mother," the tiny woman replied, "It happened not long after you were born, as a matter of fact, and don't blame me for it. It hasn't been any picnic for me either."

"Wait a minute," Ranko said, frowning slightly, "This Goddess…you said she was named Peorth, right?"

The tiny woman looked startled, "You know my Mistress?"

"We've met," Ranko said dryly, "So…she put you in Kuno-san when he was younger and you've been inside him ever since?"

"Yeah, don't remind me," the tiny woman shuddered, "Not like I had any choice about it, but when a Goddess tells you to do something you do it. And if you don't you wind up regretting it. I'm sort of like her Lesser Emanation, a tiny sliver of her soul that split off and became independent, know what I mean?"

"Kind of," Ranko said, "Anyway, I'm starting to get the picture."

"Well, I confess to being somewhat in the dark about all of this," Tatewaki confessed, "By what name should we address you, Spirit?"

"Oh, sorry, forgot the formal introduction stuff," she bowed, "My name is Barairo…but you can call me Rosy."

"Barairo?" Ranko replied, but then she added, "It fits. I mean, what else do you call the aspect of a Rose Goddess?"

"Barairo?" Tatewaki repeated the word slowly as if to familiarize himself with the sound of the name, "I am afraid that I am still in the dark about what relationship you bear for me. And how is it that you came to dwell inside me…and why are you now outside of my body?"

"Well, the latter part is because you were drowning, you idiot," Barairo scowled, "I'm Air and Fire…water's a real problem for me. And I can't swim, for another thing."

"Never mind that," Ranko said, "What can you tell us about what you know about Tatewaki-Senpai?"

"Oh, him?" Barairo glanced up at the boy in some disgust, "Up until now a real basket case. I was assigned the task of being his personal guardian angel as a favor to a friend of Mistress Peorth. She and this boy's mother were…kind of close, if you take my meaning."

"You don't say?" Ranko mused, glancing at Tatewaki, "Must have been rough getting stuck with this Jerk."

"My love?" Tatewaki said in surprise at hearing the dismissive tone in her voice.

"It had its moments," Barario shrugged, "This Gig used to be fun when he was little and needed a friend. I used to come out when we were alone and played with him as his 'imaginary' companion. Now look how he's turned out, the Village Idiot of Nerima."

"I beg your pardon?" Tatewaki said with dignified outrage.

"I guess it is partially my fault," Barario said with some reluctance, "But then his Mom went nuts and committed suicide, and it's all that I've been able to do to keep this boy stable ever since. I tried to dampen his memories after he found his mother hanging by a rope, dangling from the rafters of their dojo. A child that age should never have had to go through seeing a thing like that…"

"What?" Tatewaki reacted, "You were present for my mother's Seppuku?"

"Yeah," Ranko shuddered, "I don't think I even want to imagine what that was like."

"Kind of funny being Outted like this, though," Barario turned to look up at Ranko, "Most humans can't even see or hear me without special augmentation."

"Ah, well…" Ranko hesitated, "I'm kind of…different from other girls…"

"Pardon me," Tatewaki spoke up, "But are you saying that you are supposed to be my Guardian Protector, sent down by the Heavens as a favor to the Great Blue Thunder?"

"Whatever you want to call it," Barairo replied, "But then there were the drugs and your sister's messing around with your brain chemistry, which really messed the both of us up for a while. Thank Kami-sama she finally quit putting rose extracts into your food…it's no fun for me being caught up in your weird hallucinations, living in a feudal-age dementia where you're a noble lord of an ancient lineage living out a scenario from a Akira Kurosawa movie."

"What?" Tatewaki's tone became sharp, "You dare suggest that I, the Great Blue Thunder of Furinkan…"

All at once something like a tiny sliver of a sword appeared in the little woman's hand as she slashed the air, unleashing a miniature lightning bolt that hit Kuno in the face and knocked him sprawling backwards.

His eyebrows singed, feeling every nerve in his body giving off sparks as he lay twitching on his back, he suddenly found the tiny woman walking barefoot over his body to plant one foot on his chin as she jabbed the needle-like blue sword at his nose, clearly looking very cross and most definitely angry.

"Listen, Buddy! Do you know what I've had to put up with on account of you?" she snarled, "First the haircuts that your Dad insisted on giving us, then the Drugs, then the poetry reading Haiku contests, then the thing about the Watermelons, and now you consorting with known Demons and that nutjob you call a father, who-by the way-is probably planing to give one of his bowl cuts to your sister at this very moment?"

"Wh-what?" Tatewaki gasped, and Ranko could swear that sparks were coming out of his mouth, and Kuno's hair definitely looked like he was sporting an Afro.

"He's going to give a haircut to Kodachi?" Ranko reacted in alarm.

"Yeah," the tiny woman looked up at Ranko while keeping the sword pressed to the tip of Kuno's nose, "He's got this weird obsession about controlling people's behavior by manipulating their hair. At one time I think he was even searching for some lost Chinese Amazon secret that he believed could alter people's memories, if you can buy a load of crap like that."

"Ah…right," Ranko said with noncommittal stoicism.

The little woman frowned, "And for that matter, while we're on the subject of names, just who the heck are you? And why do you have a double aura surrounding you? That's a weird pattern for a human soul…almost like there's two of you sharing a single body."

"Ah…well, that's kind of true," Ranko replied, "But you don't already know me?"

"Would I ask if I did?" Barairo replied, "Up until now I've been dormant, like taking a nap and dreaming things with your eyes wide open. I'm not in control of my host, you know. Humans have free will and all of that. It's in the rules clause for minor Goddess Aspects."

"Oh," Ranko decided to let it go at that and said, "Maybe I'd better make formal introductions then, proper like. Just wait here a moment and you'll see."

Ranko walked off for several paces to the edge of the water, knelt down and scooped up a double handful, then performed the Ki-heating technique before splashing herself and triggering the reaction.

He stood up a moment later and turned around, saying, "I'm Saotome Ranma. Nice to meet you. And…sorry about the that kick."

Barario lowered her sword and turned away from Kuno, murmuring a round-eyed exclamation of, "Whoah…Hottie alert."

Tatewaki, however, stared up in dismay and then cried, "Saotome! You filthy Cad! What have you done with my-!"

A kick from a tiny foot suddenly took the urge to lurch up and attack out of Tatewaki as Barario said, "Aw-shut up alrady! I'm tired of you and all of your weird obsessions!"

Ranma arched both eyebrows, "Nice kick."

"Oh, you think so?" Barario gave a girlish grin, the sword disappearing from her hand as a pair of Angelic wings sprouted out from her back and she rose up into the air to hover a meter away from him, "Well, for a guy with a Jusenkyo curse you're not half bad yourself. Saotome Ranma, huh? So…what do they call you when you're in your other body?"

"Ranko,:" Ranma replied, "It's less confusing for people to think of me as two different people, but I'm the same guy in either body."

"That's not entirely true," Barario put a hand to her chin and looked thoughtful as she began to circle around him, studying Ranma from different angles, "Hmmmm…I've studied about this once when I was a part of the Mistress, before I gained my independence. A Jusenkyo curse grafts itself to the network pattern of your very soul and allows for an exchange between two fixed forms…the Hot aspect being the original you, the Cold aspect being something of a hybrid between the pattern or form of the body that was recorded in the Cursed Spring, and what you would probably look like if you had been born a girl instead of the hunky hubba-hubba that you are right now."

"Do you know how to fix this?" Ranma asked.

"Sorry, way out of my spell class," Barario said as she came to hover directly in front of him, "But if you know my Main Mom, Peorth, then you ought to have found that out from her lips, and she's a full First Class Goddess aspect. I'm just a lesser emanation."

"Oh," Ranma felt a bit crestfallen, "Well…it ain't exactly easy for me to have to cope with being two people trapped in one body. Every time I get wet I turn into a girl…and guys like Kuno-Senpai here get all nuts about me."

"Poor baby," Barario sympathized, "Is that why you like Kodachi? Because she accepts you the way you are with both of your genders?"

"That's kind of it," Ranma said, "But I've also gotten to know her and she's…hey! I thought you said you didn't have memories about all of this?"

"Well, partial memories," Barario shrugged, "Fragments more like. Sort of what you'd remember from a dream you just woke up out of. I know that I've been trapped inside the skull of this guy watching the world through the hazy filters of his warped mind and I do know some of what's been going on…but thankfully not all of the details," she shuddered, "If I did I might have had to face that Demoness, whose a full-scale Aspect. She'd snuff a minor Aspect like me in an instant if she got a hold of me. Though…I do recall when she tried to put one of her minor Demonic minions into Tatewaki. Come to think of it, I do remember recovering consciousness just long enough to wrestle with that vile thing until I got it to submit. Hey, I wonder if that's still inside him?"

All of a sudden a hand reached out and caught the tiny winged woman in its grip, and Tatewaki smiled with fiendish relish as he said, "Took you long enough to figure that out! And thank you so much for rendering this boy semi-comatose so that I have no problems controlling his…!"

Ranma planted a foot in the face of Tatewaki once again, who promptly let Barario go as Ranma next reached out and caught the little winged woman while Kuno went sailing backwards into the trunk of a tall pineapple tree.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Whoah," Barario looked up at him and smiled, "Nice save there, Handsome."

"Ow…" a tiny creature fell out of Tatewaki's mouth as the boy stood limp with his back to the tree, legs spread apart, head lolling forward as though taking a nap while, at his feet, a second womanly shape was picking itself up out of a puddle of vomit, "Damnation…that hurt!"

"You think so?" Barario smiled, glancing up at Ranma and saying, "Excuse me." She then launched herself out of his hands and went to the other girl, who looked up barely in time before she got a foot-to-face plant that knocked her sprawling onto her back.

"Hey! Quit that!" the naked girl writhed and fought against her tormentor.

"Why should I?" Barario asked, "You were going to squash me using his hand, you nasty creature, you."

"This is getting way too weird," Ranma remarked, then looked up as he heard a groan, "Kuno-Senpai? Are you still with us?"

"Just barely," Tatewaki felt his head and then frowned as he looked down at the sight taking shape below him, "But I appear to be suffering one of Kodachi's drug induced hallucinations, and I thought that I was all through with having flashbacks."

"Just be glad you still seem to have some of that natural resilience that I've been feeding you all of these-WHOOPS!" Barario cried as the demon beneath her grabbed her by the legs and executed a Judo maneuver by wrapping her own legs around her body and employing leverage to throw her onto the beach.

What followed was a cat-fight that resulted in the Kimono being shredded off of the pink haired girl's body while the dark green haired demon girl sought to pin her down, only to find Barario too nimble to be taken easily. And so the battle ensued until both tiny girls were nude and slightly bloody.

"Bitch! I'll teach you to step on my perfect face!"

"Perfect? I was only trying to improve your looks!"

"And what's with these Implants? These have gotta be fake!"

"OW! Hey, let go of my boobs! How would you like it if I did this?"

"Hey! That's cheating! You're supposed to be the Good Guy here!"

"All's fair in love and catfights, Doofus…"

Ranma and Tatewaki continued to look until things started to get embarrassing, at which point they each felt compelled to look away for the sake of propriety, long after it became apparent that neither miniature woman was seriously intent on killing her opponent.

Instead Tatewaki looked straight at Ranma and said, "Let me get this straight. You have a curse…and it's what turns you into the Pigtailed Girl?"

"What, you finally figured that out?" Ranma asked, "I've only changed forms in front of you like a couple zillion times."

"But…I thought…" Tatewaki looked puzzled, "Come to think of it…thinking itself seems to be a lot easier for me. It is as if a fog had been lifted from my mind…"

"Well, hey," Ranma indicated the two bodies writhing in the sand, "You don't have them inside your head anymore. And I'd think without that it's a lot less crowded upstairs."

"You have a point," Tatewaki scowled, "So all of this time you and the Pigtailed girl have been one and the same being?"

"Hey, don't say that like I was doing it deliberately!" Ranma snapped, "It's a curse I picked up in China. Cold water turns me into a girl, hot water restores me back to being a guy."

"Jusenkyo," Tatewaki murmured slowly, "Never before have I seriously given credit to the legends. And, in all honesty, who could be blamed for finding difficulty in grasping such a thing if they did not witness it first hand?"

"I sure wish somebody had told me about those stupid legends," Ranma growled, "Preferably before my Pop dragged me out there and knocked me into the Spring of the Drowned Girl."

"Nanniichuan," Tatewaki murmured, "At last it finally all makes sense…"

"So, now you've figured it out," Ranma said, "That the girl you've been drooling over is really me…"

Both boys suddenly stared at one another with mutually appalled expressions, their memories filled with countless incidents of when Tatewaki had "approached" Ranko with improper designs…and then both boys turned away and began to retch violently in opposite directions.

"Hey, do you mind?" Barario called out from where she was busy "subduing" her opponent, "We're trying to concentrate here!"

"Boys just kill the moment," the demoness beneath her growled, "Now…where were we?" and the two of them went back to sorting things out in a proper "Kami versus Minor Demon" kind of way that was much more satisfying to both parties than merely trying to kill one another, or "Pretend the whole thing never happened," which was the usual wont among Mortals…

"I do not understand," Kasumi said, "Why are you doing this, Sir?"

"Don't what?" Godai asked innocently, "Is just way Big Kahuna have of play with the Kiki. Is no harm done, long as you cooperate."

"But father," Kodachi protested as she and Kasumi hung from wooden cross-like bars, suspended off of the ground with ropes restraining them above the floor as they dangled there like crucified angels, "What are you hoping to accomplish with this? I don't understand you. Is this how you treat your own daughter?"

"Kodachi," the burly man said with affection in his voice, "You no understand. This no punishment for you. Dis Big Kahuna way of testing out boy who think he good enough to be you Husband."

"You're doing this to test Ranma-kun?" Kasumi said, feeling strangely Iconographic in her present position. And to think, at one point in her life she had actually contemplated becoming a Christian.

"Is good way to see if he live up to image of shining Knight who rescue de Princess, ya?" Godai replied, "Boy come save de girl, prove which one O' you he rather save. That one he get to marry."

"What?" Kodachi said, "You would have him choose between us?"

"Kodachi," Godai said, "I hear reports on you. De Big Kahuna hear stories while he away from Japan. They say you no want be First Wife in marriage. You rather be Second Wife, which no even be legal anymore. What, you think we still live in days before de Meiji?"

"I am not concerned at all with title and position, Father," Kodachi said with as much dignity as a woman might have when strapped to a crucifix and suspended in an artificial jungle setting beneath her own family mansion, "As far as I am concerned it is Kasumi whom I intend to marry. Ranma-kun is a worthy man whom I much respect and have deep affection for, but it is Kasumi-sama to whom I am pledged to wed."

"And I accept you with all my heart and soul, Kodachi-chan," Kasumi replied, "Even though I will have Ranma for my husband."

"Now dis why so messed up," Godai sighed, "Is like with Hitome and Kimiko all over again."

"How is that, Father?" Kodachi asked.

"You mother look up to Kimiko," Godai replied, "Like she Big Sister, only more like incest. No even know how she feel before Kimiko get engaged to boy. She suddenly very jealous over you father, lil' Wahini."

"Jealous of my father?" Kasumi blinked.

"You fadder, Soun, skinny guy who study under Pervert Master Happosai," Godai said, "Train with buddy who cousin, almost like brudder, name O' Genma. Suddenly Hitome see Saotome Genma as big Stud-Man, start to drool over him, only he engage to marry Masaki Nodoka."

"So you are describing rivalries that existed in the time of our elders," Kodachi noted, "But how does this apply to you, Father?"

"At time I be known only as Gosunkuji Godai," the burly man said, "I skinny boy, thin as rail, bad eyesight, bad skin complexion, come from far-away place. Part Samurai on one hand, part Hawaiian on other."

"You are partially American," Kasumi said, "But I see no shame in that."

"You think different if you go school back then, Wahini," Godai said sadly, "De darker you tone de less girls want be seen wi' yo. Back then I no even get Hitome to look at me, let alone give Big Kahuna phone number."

"But how did you and Mother ever get together then?" Kodachi wondered.

"It no easy, lemme tell yo," Godai assured the two dangling girls, "At first Hitome only have eye for Kimiko. Then she become engaged she want have words with boy name Soun. But then other girl show up and things get real complicated. There Chinese girl name Silk, look just like Kimiko but very different. Then Umi make scene, big splash with big spatula, and Kimiko now in fight to win hubby. Then Demon Sorceress Sybil show up and court both of dem. Is real bad scene. And meanwhile Hitome get rescued by Genma who save life. Fall for Genma big way. Now have Nodoka and girl with purple hair who also come from China, and Oni girl name Atsuko. Is big free-for-all and much fighting. Lots of property get destroyed, but in end is Big Kahuna who win Hitome."

"So you came out on top of the competition?" Kasumi asked.

"More like get consolation prize," Godai said sadly, "Kimiko marry Soun, Genma marry Nodoka. Hitome double heartbroken. Both her loves get taken. Big Kahuna step in and pick up on rebound. But always in mind Big Kahuna feel he no worthy O' his Princess."

"You felt beneath her station, Father?" Kodachi asked.

"Ya," the man said sadly, "Yo father have one advantage make him better choice than rivals. Big Kahuna have much savvy in business world. Study hard, get good with numbers, get accepted in good school, start private business as Hairstylist. Then Hitome father on deathbed make her engage to Big Kahuna. Yo father come into big fortune, take up place running business empire while attend Night School. Rise to top of Empire. Adopt Kuno name, soon is on way to become tenth richest man on all Home Island."

"So what happened to you?" Kasumi asked, "You married a wonderful woman. Did you love her?'

"Love?" Godai turned a strangely haunted look that was conveyed through the dark sun shades that he was wearing, "I worship Hitome. She become my Goddess, my muse, my spark of life, my inspiration. I want make happy, show her place where I born and raised. Shower her with gifts so she no feel bad that she get me and no ones that she really love. The return home and begin make life easy by working real hard. Big Kahuna throw himself into de business world, do everything to get ahead. Work long hours, go on lots of trips. Think he on top of game and no see that, little by little, Hitome begin become unhappy."

"Maybe because what Mother wanted was not wealth nor riches," Kodachi said, "Perhaps all mother wanted was someone to take care her and be home more often."

"Kodachi…" Kasumi said with sympathy.

"I tink you right," Godai sighed, "I no be round most times. More and more I leave care of house to servants like Sasuke and his father. In time I start to hear reports, rumors mostly, but then with solid evidence, telling me dat Hitome take unhappiness out on you children. She make you, Kodachi, suffer most of all because you just like she was when she little."

"Mother was…very demanding on both of us," Kodachi said with great reluctance, "I understand that now…that she did not punish us because we were…a disappointment."

"No," Godai said, "She did it to get at me. Because she blame me for neglecting her. Then she start to go crazy, real paranoid. She think Big Kahuna cheat on her, start making wild accusations. I no understand what demons torment her back then…"

"Demons?" Kasumi asked with a peculiar prickling of her senses.

"Ya," Godai turned to her, "You know about Sybil by other name she use…Cybele. Big Kahuna wish never hear dat name. Is bad Wahini. In Kahuna faith of Hawaii we call dem Dark Ones or 'Eating Companions.'"

"Wait," Kodachi said with a sudden jolt, "Are you saying that the Demoness had something to do with the condition of my mother?"

"Be easy excuse blame dat on de demon," Godai said sadly, "Make Judas Goat out of bad Wahini. Is possible she do things to Hitome's mind to play on fears. But real truth is dat Big Kahuna also to blame. He neglect his wife to make career, then come to think he deserve all dat is best in life while Tatewaki and Kodachi suffer. Worst point come when Big Kahuna make discovery of special properties in rose extracts."

"The Black Rose extractions, Father?" Kodachi asked with a shudder.

"Ya," the man turned back to his daughter, "In way dat partly you doing too. Is brilliant little Wahini, Daddy's lil' girl who at age of six show Pappa thing you discover about Black roses that grown by yo Grandpapa. Boiled rose petals dry and make powder. You do it on home chemistry set that Big Kahuna buy you for present. Six year old and you make yo Poppa so very proud when you show bird that you knock out with powder."

"The crows who used to infest our garden," Kodachi's tone was hollow, "I sought a way of preventing them from disturbing my pets, the Squirrels and Chipmunks. By powdering rose extractions I could create a drug that could be spread in powdered form over the plants where the crows nestled and render them insensate."

"Brilliant discovery," Godai said, "I rush to lab and explore possibilities. Rose extractions have many promising applications. But find out there side-effects that go with paralysis potions."

"Like Hallucinations," Kodachi swallowed on a dry mouth, "Dementia, Paranoia, a false sense of importance, a heightened belief in self-empowerment…"

"Ya, dose tings," Godai sighed, "Take years O' research learn to diminish negative side-effects of powder. Too bad early sample get ingested by Hitome by accident. It cause her have bad trip, make her start to see tings dat no even there. It start make her behave more than lil' crazy."

"Oh my blessed memories of my mother!" Kodachi shuddered, "Are you saying that…I am partially to blame for everything that happened?"

"Either dat or Demon get a hold of powder," Godai said, "Think it good joke to hook Hitome on drug that make her open to suggestion."

"No wonder my mother went insane!" Kodachi's face was a mask of horror, "My own discovery…it helped to kill her!"

"No," Godai said firmly, "What make Hitome go over edge was when she hear Kimiko die of Cancer. Dat moment when she no longer want be living."

"But I am to blame as well!" Kodachi's eyes were welling up with tears, "Mother was right to punish me with isolation and a rod whenever I failed her or disappointed her expectations of me. She must have instinctively known that I was to blame for all of her troubles. She must have truly hated me at the very end because my very existence was a reminder of everything that had been denied to her…"

"No, I refuse to accept that!" Kasumi spoke up.

"Ya?" Godai turned to the other dangling girl in their midst.

"Kodachi," Kasumi said with surprising force in her tone and manner, "Your mother loved you. Whatever problems she may have been having you know in your heart that she could never, ever actually hate you."

"My love…?" Kodachi asked in surprise.

"No mother could ever hate a daughter who is as sweet and caring as you," Kasumi insisted, "Because I know the kind of person that you are, and I know that anyone who knows you as I do could not help but love you. Because I love you exactly as you are. And I won't hear anyone accuse you of something as awful as wishing harm on your own mother."

"Kasumi-chan…" Kodachi's voice was laced with intense longing.

"Ranma loves you too," Kasumi smiled, "I have accepted that, because I accept you both into my heart without any reservations. I think my mother would approve of us being together…and by joining with me you are fulfilling the desires of your mother. Please accept that…and don't ever say that anyone could fail to love you for who and what you are."

"Darling," Kodachi said, sagging within the restraining ropes that bound her to the crucifix.

"Sir," Kasumi addressed herself to Godai, "You say that you fear that events of the past will repeat themselves. But as you can see that will not happen. I am committed to Kodachi, your daughter, and the both of us are committed to sharing Ranma. There is no demon nor drug that can ever come between us, because the bond we share can endure any test that you might wish to put us to."

"I see," Godai mused, "Interesting Wahini. You much like Momma…but…something different about you. No quite put finger on it."

"I know what is different about her, Father," Kodachi said, "She is the woman whom I worship and adore, who makes me feel complete and whole as a person. And whether or not I have your approval for it, I intend to marry her and share my bed with both her and Saotome Ranma."

"An' what 'bout other boy and girl I hear about?" Godai asked.

"Other boy, Kuno-san?" Kasumi asked.

"Kuonji Ukyo," Godai replied, "Who marry sister Wahini, Tendo Nabiki?"

"Oh…yes," Kodachi said a bit primly, "Them as well."

"Master," Sasuke announced himself by sliding down a rope upside down.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Godai asked, "I kinda busy."

"You wished to be informed when your other guests arrived," Sasuke answered, "They have just now crossed the threshold upstairs and have encountered the first of the obstacles that you had me arrange."

"Ah, good," Godai smiled, "I go greet them. You Wahini just hang tight an' I be back to finish examination. Tachi and Ranma should meet first obstacle downstairs soon enough. Sasuke, you keep dem entertained and let me know how tings progress."

"Ah…sure enough, Kuno-sama," Sasuke glanced at the two bound up young girls, and sighed, "Oh dear…"

"Oh, don't mind us, Sasuke-san," Kodachi said frostily, "We're just hanging around minding our own business."

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she tested the fortitude of the ropes and silently gave Kuno Godai high marks for effective rope work.

"You keep doin' dat an' I get back to you soon enough," Godai paused to give Kasumi a second look, "You right tink Momma be proud O' you. You one very interesting Wahini."

And then he left, which prompted Sasuke to sweat nervously as he saw the looks being turned on him by the two females present. In an attempt to lighten the mood (and get them to stop staring) he said in a suggestive tone of voice, "Anybody for cards? I'll deal the hands. But no wagers. I haven't yet received this month's allowance…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Circumstantial Evidence of Acute Psychosis: shadfowmane

Next time up: "Shibari for Lovers," or, "As the Coconut Crumbles."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	72. Chapter 72

Tsundere72

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Gah," said Shinobu as she tore the bridle out of her mouth, after being helped out of the harness by Bonbori and Indra, "If I never have to wear that thing with that bar stuck in my mouth it will be too soon! How do real horses ever get used to stuff like that?"

"Real horses have gaps between their teeth, my friend," Bonbori replied, taking advantage of the moment to cop a feel of the naked blonde Ninja girl, who did not seem to mind the massage of her much abused anatomy, "Be grateful these Uxalians invented a harness that puts minimal stress upon the body or you would likely choke yourself with pulling a rig."

"Oh, I don't know," Indra said in mild amusement, "I found it rather enjoyable myself…"

"You would," said Valka, who was feeling her jaw now that the ball-gag had been removed from her mouth, turning a glare at Ranko and adding, "You were enjoying that a little too much for my liking."

"Hey, I'm supposed to enjoy milking you, Valka-chan," Ranko grinned without her usual defensiveness, "That's sort of the point of it all. Now if I could only talk Silver one of these days into wearing a harness-AWP! Just kidding!"

Valka had turned around and placed her hand over the smooth, bare surface of the redhead's naked crotch with fingers placed in such a way as to suggest that the experience could either be very pleasurable…or very painful, depending on the Witch girl's mindset.

"You will excuse me?" Valka said with deceptive calm, "But were you contemplating doing this with another woman besides myself…Master?"

"Master?" said Meiko as she spied a distinctive brand mark that was burned into the flesh of Valka's right butt-cheek.

"Yeah?" Cheshire asked, "What's wrong with calling Master that? Right, Master?"

"Ah…right," Ranko smiled nervously, eyes focused on the girl who was very amorously giving her fair warning of her jealous streak, calling into question just who, exactly, was supposed to be the "Master."

"What is it with these Uxalians and milking women's breasts?" Meiko asked, still wondering about the brands that she could now see were worn by all of the ladies present.

"Uxalians consider it a cruelty to subject an animal to such conditions," Bonbori said, cupping her own very large endowments and smiling as they trickled with moisture from their tips, "But I found it rather enjoyable myself, especially when being attended form the read by a randy stud like our 'Master.'"

"You Miroku think everything has to do with sex," said Shinobu, turning to Meiko and adding, "They give us some kind of lactation-inducing juice to make our breasts swell with milk, and after a while it's actually a lot more uncomfortable not being milked. Like having an itch in your loins that needs scratching on a daily basis."

"I'll scratch your itch any time you like, Ninja-girl," Cheshire purred sensuously, "And, for the record, Pokegirl tits are always good for lactation." She thrust her ample striped chest forward for special emphasis.

"All right," Meiko said dubiously, "I suppose I could let that one slide. So what's with all the Branding?"

"Part of the deal where we posed under the radar of the Ruthless clan was that I had to pretend to be their Owner," Ranko explained, "And owners brand their stuff in Uxal. A bare bottom means a stray, and Uxalians consider strays to be fair game for Poachers, so…"

"Yes, you were thinking only of our protection," Indra said without irony in her voice, turning to glance down at the burned brand on her own fanny and adding, "I'm tempted to keep this, but it might raise questions when I return back home. Fortunately it will heal over time as my body regenerates from all forms of damage."

"Mine I have no trouble ridding myself of," said Onama who stared as best she could at her own fanny, where slowly the brand in her flesh began to fade away until it was as if it had totally vanished.

"Lucky you," said Shinobu as she felt her brand mark with her fingers, "I'm not even sure how I'm going to explain this to my friends back home. No offense to you, Ranko-chan, but an act is an act and I don't call anybody but my Sensei a Master."

"Hey, no problem for me," Ranko said, still looking into the eyes of Valka, who had stopped gripping her crotch ominously and was now hugging herself close to her body, "One is enough for me anyway…even if we don't have to pretend anymore that we're Master and Property."

"Who said I was pretending?" Valka murmured in a voice that was sensuous and very inviting.

"ENOUGH TALK!" suddenly they became conscious of a ninth presence in their midst and all heads turned to see the seven foot tall orange-skinned, green haired savage in their midst who was naked but for a metal hand ax in one hand and a short sword in the other, both looking serviceable enough to do some wicked damage. "Where is Ruthless One? Little Faun demands to know where Ruthless has gone to!"

"Yikes!" Cheshire jumped, looking up and up at the looming girl, who was easily twice the size of anyone else who was present.

"Ah…a very good question that," said Bonbori as she looked around, "Where has he gotten off to…not to mention the rest of the Universe?"

"Beats the heck out of me," said Shinobu, looking around at what appeared to be a dome of translucent matter that surrounded them all, around which stars appeared to be moving rapidly in an upward-to-downward direction, much resembling snowflakes, "Where the heck are we this time?"

"Nowhere presently," Meiko said as she looked around, "We appear to still be in a state of transition."

"Yeah, that was the impression I had, Sis," Ranko said as she turned with her arm around Valka, "Normally when the Pendant goes off it's a gentle fade between transition points…but this time it's like we're been sling-shot out of Uxal at terrific velocity. In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd swear we were leaving our own star-system altogether."

"So how come it feels like we're still standing on solid ground?" Cheshire wondered.

"It's just an illusion," Meiko replied, "Up and down have no relative meaning in space. We are traveling in a warp-bubble, so it is forward and backward motion that has relativity here."

"So upward is really forward you mean?" Onama fathomed, "And downward is really backward?"

"That sounds very much like the thinking of some of my relatives," Bonbori commented, "Oh well, at least we are going somewhere…or away from that world where women such as we are nothing more than a commodity to be exploited."

"I didn't hear you complaining much," Shinobu said, "In fact, next to Indra here you seemed to be having the most fun time of all of us."

"Well, of course I was enjoying myself," the purple haired girl flashed pearl white teeth, "A world such as that was built for Miroku to exploit at our own discretion."

"I was simply taken by the novelty of the whole concept," Indra remarked, "On my world we do not even have an idea of what exploitation is. I was merely experiencing something remarkable in that I was being simultaneously looked upon both as a person and an object."

"Why is everyone ignoring Little Faun?" the green haired giantess demanded, flashing her weapons, "Answer Little Faun's questions, or she will make you sorry!"

"Hey, calm down, Greenie," Ranko urged, "We're not your enemies here, and we didn't have anything to do with you missing your chance to nail Rex Ruthless…ah…well…I might have had a tiny little something to do with it…"

"Yeah, and that reminds me," Cheshire said, "Where is that Pendant thing of yours, Master? I don't even remember seeing you wearing it the whole time we were on that Farm."

"What?" Meiko turned around, "Oneechan?"

"Actually," Ranko put a hand to her side, which vanished momentarily, only to reappear with the aforementioned pendant in her hand as she smiled and said, "I've kept it on me the whole time, stashed away in one of those Portable Holes that Uxalians use to carry around their stuff. It's kind of like Hammer Space, and I've got all of your gear stashed away for safe keeping."

"You mean of all my Ninja tools?" Shinobu brightened up, "Give it here! I feel practically naked without them!"

"You are naked, my friend," Onama pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm Nakeder without something to defend myself with if we get jumped…" Shinobu pointed out.

"Stop ignoring Little Faun!" the seven-foot exotic beauty snarled as she raised her weapons ominously.

Valka turned and removed a hand from Ranko's person and just gestured, and it was as if a bolt of lightning left the tips of her fingers, only the green haired giantess convulsed and fell to the floor, writhing around and making strange moaning noises.

"Fortunately," Valka said calmly, "Though denuded of garments I am never truly disarmed."

"Nice shot," Ranko sounded impressed, seeing the giant release her grip on her weapons as she began to feel herself up, "What did you do to her?"

"A little something that I learned from Mistress Zutinna Ahz," Valka smiled, "These Uxalians know some very useful forms of magic that have never been heard of on my world. I have been looking forward to the chance of testing them out, but until now I have lacked a good test subject."

Shinobu heard the self-pleasuring noises of the giant girl and said, "Remind me to stay strictly on your good side, Lady. But…yeah…I learned some useful stuff too in those slave pens. I mean…can you believe they have an entire combat system that's built around sexual grappling and submission techniques?"

"I learned some very useful skills concerning the way that pleasure can be induced on the human nervous system," Indra remarked, "I really did not mind my time on that place as much as one might expect. Uxalians have ways of making even the most stressful conditions feel strangely enjoyable."

"You appear to find everything enjoyable when you are permitted time enough to grow accustomed to it," Onama observed, "Of course it embarrasses me to admit to what I learned during my time around those people.

"Ah…what are we going to do about this interesting looking specimen?" Bonbori asked.

"Leave her alone?" Cheshire asked, "She seems pretty happy with herself, and I leave masturbating Trollops to their own devices."

"Say what?" Shinobu asked.

"She's a Troll," Cheshire clarified, "I recognize the type from an explanation that was given to me. The Beaver Clan are kind of like a hybrid race that's native to Vagina. That's why they're so big and tough that people can mount and ride them like they were horse-type Pokegirls. The feminine term is Trollop."

"Thank you for the explanation, Professor Cheshire," Ranko gently chided, "At least we know now who we were waiting around for to complete our merry band of Sisters, though I am a little surprised to find you coming along for this ride, Sis."

"You're surprised?" Meiko asked, then smiled, "But I'm not complaining. I always wanted to share in one of your adventures, Oneechan, I guess, in a way, I feel flattered…though I do wish I'd had time to pack my armor."

"Uh oh," Cheshire glanced up, "Don't look now, Guys, but I think we're about to reach our final destination."

"I rather feel distressed at the way you put that," Onama remarked, "I've already been there."

"I just wished we had time to get dressed first," Shinobu complained sorrowfully, still missing her arsenal of Ninja tools and weapons.

"Hey, relax guys," Ranko urged, "We just survived three weeks in Uxal. What could be more distressful than that?"

There was a looming ball that increased in size directly over their heads, like a planet seen from space, and then all at once, in a flash of light, the globe surrounding them dissolved and solid ground met her bare feet as they looked up and beheld their new surroundings…

Which looked to be the ruins of some nascent civilization, long abandoned but for the strange tentacle-shaped beasts who were crawling all over the surface of collapsed buildings. Many of which turned appendages as if to look with eyeball stalks in their direction.

"It just got more distressful," said Indra direly, and for once even she did not seem to be relishing this new experience as they were suddenly confronted by an infinite sea of outstretched, writhing tentacles whom every female there would swear was pointing at their genitals.

And then the real fight began…

"Hey, easy! Don't move around so much!" Ukyo pleaded as she held her grip on Nabiki's hand, "Geez…have you been putting on weight lately?"

"Excuse me?" Nabiki asked indignantly as she dangled over a deep pitfall, complete with upward projecting spikes, "Well, whose fault is that? Forcing me to eat so much of her fattening Okonomiyaki?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Sugar," Ukyo said as she heaved the other girl out of the tip then completed pulling her to safety, whereupon they both fell upon the floor next to the pit fall and began panting like crazy.

"Okay," Nabiki said as soon as she was able to speak normally again, "Now we know it's the black squares that are to be avoided, and every third step triggers a dead fall."

"What kind of a crazy mansion is this?" Ukyo asked as she pushed herself upward, "Somebody could get seriously hurt, even killed, falling into one of those things."

"I think that was the general idea," Nabiki said dryly as she rolled over and got into a crouch, "The Kunos set their security system to ward off possible intruders, and as we already know they contract out to the same security firm as the Shiratoris."

"Oh, really?" Ukyo and Nabiki exchanged looks and then both smiled, and then-several minutes later-the two located a hidden control panel at which Nabiki was typing on a key pad, and-sure enough-the light flashed signifying that the weapons and trap systems had been deactivated, at which point the two lovers exchanged triumphal grins of mutual satisfaction.

"Yup," Nabiki said, "Same pattern, same code."

"That's what you get for trying to scrimp and save money with your security chips, Sugar," Ukyo replied, "But you and me, great minds think alike."

"And how," Nabiki smiled back, "We should have known to do this in the first place."

"Sure would have saved us a few close scrapes," Ukyo resisted the impulse to glance back down the corridor that they had just taken, "Now all we gotta do is find that Jackass, Kuno and…"

"KOWABUNGA, LIL' KIKIS!" they both heard a booming voice say from directly behind them, "Nice work finding that off switch. I be wonderin' how long it take yo to figure it out."

Both young girls sprang around to confront a burly man in a Hawaiian shirt whose dark sun glasses gleamed off the dull light of the corridor as he made hand gestures that looked indeterminate and slightly pornographic.

"Who are you?" Ukyo demanded, holding her Baker's Peel at the ready.

"Me da new Principal O' Furinkan High School, lil' Kiki," the burly man said, "Name Koucho Kuno Godai from de Big Island O Hawa'i'i."

"Principal Kuno?" Nabiki blanched, taking a half step backwards and falling into a defensive crouch.

"Ah, me be remember in' you, Wahini Tendo Nabiki," the burly man grinned with recognition, "You finally big enough to go to my school. That mean you get de Bowl Cut…no, wait a minute. You already got one?"

"That's right," Nabiki said, "And I remember what a freak you were about haircuts, Koucho. But I've always worn my hair shot, Helmet style. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," the swarthy big man responded, flashing a pair of sheers and a comb as he added, "But yo friend is different. Boys get Buzz Cuts, Girls get Bowl Cuts. Dat de new rule at High School!"

"What?" Ukyo responded, then as the man lunched for her she swung her Peel and knocked him flying.

"You may want to rethink your position on this Koucho," Nabiki called out, "Ucchan is very particular about the hair, and I'm rather partial to it staying where it is myself!"

"What's with this Nut Bar, Nabchan?" Ukyo lowered her voice as she saw the man hit the floor in a crouch, looking hardly as though he had taken any damage from her assault and was holding up his scissors and Comb as though he were preparing to do battle.

"He's Kuno's father," Nabiki said, "Three years ago he went to America to study school teaching methods and he hasn't been heard from ever since."

"Ya-ha, but now I be back, Lil' Kikis!" the man said with goofy glee, "An' yo gonna learn to respect yo Teacher or else very bad things happen to youse!"

"You come here and try to touch my hair and something very bad is gonna happen to you, Jackass," Ukyo warned, flashing her Baker's Peel and hoping he would believe it.

"Tell us what you're really up to," Nabiki asked as she sensed that battle was about to be enjonied and wanted to delay it even further, "Why did you call us here to your Mansion?"

"My mansion?" the man replied, "It be Hitome's house, it never truly mine. My wife be bigshot Aristocrat. Me only be small time Island boy who make it lucky. Surf big waves when this be me base O' operations. Now it be too painful wi' memories. Ghost O' Hitome no rest easy here."

"What are you saying?" Ukyo asked, "Talk sense, Man. You think this place is haunted?"

"To me it be so," Godai replied with surprisingly real sadness in his voice, "Hitome, love O' me life, she be one big restless Wahini ghost. But me think she be happy an' go to her rest if Kodachi and Tatewaki find happiness an' love. So me work to see they happy."

"Happy? Like how?" Nabiki asked,

The burly man grinned, "You be seein' soon enough! You be Saotome Ranma's friends! He big Kiki fighter. Big Kahuna see if he big enough to marry my daughter."

"Ranchan?" Ukyo blinked, "You mean he's coming here too?"

"He already here before yo," Godai said, "In fact even now he and Tachi be bondin' like Brudders down below. You see dem soon enough."

"You're testing him to see if he measures up to you," Nabiki realized, "This is all one big trap to lure us in!"

"You an' yo Sister," Godai grinned, "Wahini Kasumi. De'z also downstairs wi Kodachi waitin' to meet wi' de boys. But you a' be findin' dat out soon enough once de Big Kahuna get done wi' you!"

"Oh, you think so, Huh?" Ukyo raised her Baker's Peel with real intention to strike, "Well, we'll see soon enough about that!"

"Bring it on, Kiki!" Godai flashed his trademark weapons in both hands, "Le's see how good yo thinks you really is."

"Just remember, you asked for this," said Nabiki as she and her fiancée prepared to meet their Principal head-on in a hair-raising battle for the ages…

"Yo, Kuno!" Ranma called out.

"Do not talk to me," Tatewaki growled, "No not speak to me or even look at me! I have no wish to ever set eyes on you again!"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating by just a bit?" Ranma said as he followed the taller boy through the thick foliage in search of an exit from the underground hothouse in which they seemed to be trapped, "I mean, we've gotta work together if we're going to get out of here."

"I do not even know where here is," Tatewaki fumed, "I have never before encountered the area of the Mansion before. In fact, until this very moment I was not aware that we had a chamber this large underneath our very mansion."

"Well, don't look at me," Barario said as she kept a tight grip over the tiny leash that was connected to the green haired Sprite that she had bound up by thread-like ropes that compelled her to follow her equally tiny captor, "My knowledge of this place is even worse than yours, Tachi-kun."

"Yeah, no fooling," said the Sprite named "Thorn" who was following the lead of the nine inch tall Kami, "We've been wandering around in circles but I don't see anything that looks like an exit sign, just more of this artificial jungle."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too," said Ranma, glancing around, "This place is obviously fake but it can't be all that big. If it was then the house would come crashing down on our heads."

Tatewaki halted in mid-step with such abruptness that Ranma almost ran into his back but for his own quick reflexes. The taller boy hunched his shoulders, arched his neck and said, "As disgusted as I am to have to concede the point, you may well be right, Saotome-san. In which case we are going around in circles, the victims of one of my father's own clever illusions."

"You mean he can do stuff like that?" Ranma asked.

"There is nothing magical or supernatural about my father's methods," Tatewaki replied, "It is coming back to me that I have been here once before…long ago when I was a much younger man, I had forgotten because time sometimes blunts our memories as a comforting boon when they are too painful."

"Hey, now that you mention it," said Barario as she, too, stood and looked around, Thorn waiting obediently on the leash while eyeing her companion in search of an opening or moment of weakness, "Guess my memories are pretty screwed up about it too. Those drugs your sister made you take were definitely non-prescription."

"I know," Kuno frowned, "That's why I seem to be thinking a lot more clearly than I can remember doing in a while. It's strange, but ever since the two of you have left my body I feel as though some kind of fog has finally lifted from my brain…"

"Must've been awfully crowded up there," Ranma said, "I can't say I'd care to know what that was like…"

"Would you please do me the courtesy of being quiet?" Kuno turned around, "I'd just as soon forget you were here than have to confront what you did to me…"

"What I did to you?" Ranma reacted with a start, "Are you still that mental? Who do you thinks been chasing me around trying to get a date?"

Kuno took a swing at him with his bokken, only to find Ranma merely bent back and then righted himself up, then ducked and wove as Kuno tried nailing him, only to finally knock the bokken out of his hands, at which point the other boy grabbed his outstretched wrist then flipped him over onto his backside.

"Ooh," Barario said, "Sure glad that's not still me in there…"

"Careful where you throw the guy, Big Man," said Thorn, "You could have squished us."

"Sorry," Ranma said, "I'll try and be careful about that."

"Ow…" Kuno said, "Did you have to throw me so hard, Saotome?"

"Everybody's got a complaint," Ranma said, "But, seriously, it ain't my fault I've got this curse thing. Turning into a girl isn't something I do by choice. It's you who couldn't catch a clue even though I've changed right in front of you lots of times."

"I said don't remind me," Tatewaki sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head, "You know, I don't remember it hurting that much the last time you hit me. Must be how off my game I feel finding out that I've been wasting my time on a cross-dresser."

"What did you just call me?" Ranma bristled, "You asking for a beating, Man?"

"Spare me your plebian theatrics, Saotome," Tatewaki stood up, "I've had more dealings with you than I care to relate. Go take your problems somewhere else…but cease and desist in courting the affections of my sister."

"Say what?" Ranma said, "You've got a problem with me being with Kodachi?"

"Of course I do," Kuno turned around, "What brother wouldn't have problems with someone as freakishly endowed as you consorting with a woman of breeding…"

That was as far as he got before he suddenly found Ranma's fist in his face, and suddenly he went flying backwards.

"Now that he had coming," Thorn remarked, to which Barario nodded her head in total agreement.

"You wanna talk trash about me, go right ahead!" Ranma called out, "But don't you dare say anything about me and Kodachi. Your sister's worth ten like you, Kuno! At least she never consorted with Demons like Cybele and this lady…no offense meant," he nodded to Thorn.

"None taken," the little Sprite answered.

"Whoah," Barario looked up at Ranma and said, "You've got some serious resentment issues, Boy. Of course if somebody talked like that to me I'd cut his nuts off and stuff them down his…"

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be the good guy here?" Thorn chided.

"Guess I lost my temper," Ranma frowned, "I just hate it when somebody tries to remind me that 'Dachi-chan's a lady and I'm just a guy who grew up on the street. Sorry I got carried away, Kuno-Sempai."

There was a slightly muffled response from the bushes that sounded like, "No problem…"

"Anyhow," Ranma took a deep breath, "Kodachi and Kasumi are somewhere around here. I can just feel it. Makes me feel anxious not knowing where that Nut-job of a father has got them stashed."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Thorn said, "Why don't you fly up there and see things from an aerial shot, Rose?"

"Oh, and let go of the leash on you?" Barario asked, "Nice try but I'm not buying."

"Don't bother," Kuno said as he came crawling out of the bushes, nursing a shiner, "I think I found out the answer to the mystery of why we are walking around in circles."

"Yeah?" Ranma asked, wincing slightly as he started to wonder if he'd used a bit too much force in lashing out at Kuno.

Kuno straightened out and said, "I should have thought of this sooner. The dimensions of this room are fixed so my father has used clever design strategy to distort the picture of things by playing tricks upon the human eye. For one thing you will note that the ceiling curves slightly and is rounded at the corners with textured fabric that absorbs and reflects the light in ways that distort our depth perception."

"Yeah?" Ranma was surprised and actually very interested about that, "You remembering that or did you just figure it out by yourself?"

"Spare me your sarcasm, Saotome…" Kuno frowned.

"What sarcasm?" Ranma replied, "I was being serious."

Kuno frowned but then continued, "This whole room has been arranged in such a way as to make it appear to us that we are walking in a straight line down a fixed pathway when, in fact, the ground curves slightly and is tilted at an angle. The plants obviously disguise this further by obscuring our straight-line vision, making us wander in ways that are designed to further confuse us. An ingenious application of psychological and visual techniques. I should have realized it immediately because my father once explained it to me when I was but a little boy."

"So, what put you onto it right now?" Ranma asked.

Kuno gave him an odd look then felt his jaw and winced slightly, "I believe I may have you to thank for jarring my memories. That and the fact that you knocked me off of the trail and I landed in a spot between the bushes that had clearly been set up by artificial methods."

"Oh," Ranma said, searching for the words as he found himself in one of those awkward moments where he felt compelled to apologize, but did not know exactly the right words to use that would satisfy either of their bruised egos.

But before he could think of what to say Kuno beat him to the punch by saying, "Saotome…I wish to apologize for my behavior."

Ranma's mouth hung open and he gaped. Had Kuno punched him in the gut it would not have produced as stunning a reaction.

But Kuno continued as if oblivious to his expression, "I was out of line and I misspoke myself. I was rude and my behavior was unbecoming of a Samurai. I further dishonored myself by casting aspersions on you for something that, as you say, is not of your control. And I slighted your relationship with my sister, who has repeatedly stated her commitment to a relationship with you."

"Ah…well…" Ranma stammered, completely off balance.

To his further astonishment Kuno smiled with the sort of self-deprecating nod that Ranma would have thought the man incapable of as he said, "I suppose it is a very good thing that I use a wooden sword or else I might feel compelled to commit Seppuku as a warrior should do with my transgressions."

"You feeling okay, Tachi-kun?" Barario asked.

"Actually," Kuno replied, "Aside from feeling myself to be no larger than you two ladies, I feel remarkably refreshed, almost a new man completely."

"Okay," Thorn said, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Tatewaki?"

"Saotome-san," Tatewaki said soberly, "I cannot pretend to know what it has been like for you, but if I have been as rude and boorish as I imagine that I have been then I owe you an additional apology. You have my sincere regrets," he said as he bowed down from the waist, so low that his body was practically at a right angle.

"Ah…apology accepted," Ranma said, feeling awkward enough that he was compelled to duplicate the gesture.

But when he straightened out he found Kuno smiling and standing directly in front of him, and before he knew what to do about that Kuno pushed him with one hand and sent Ranma tumbling backwards, arms windmilling in desperation, only to land in the water that triggered his curse once again and reverted him back to being female.

"Now we are even," Kuno chuckled.

"What did you do that for?" Ranko-chan complained as she sat up right in the water.

"My pardons again, Saotome," Tatewaki said, "But I still find it difficult to fully accept that you change back and forth between genders. This curse you bear must truly be some formidable enchantment to alter you so completely. And yet…I see by your eyes that deep at the core you remain the same person."

"Yeah," Ranko asked as she waded back onto shore, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Kuno replied, "Clearly my sister knows all that there is to know about you yet still accepts you for what you are. I suppose I must still be slow in the wits that I did not perceive that much sooner."

"Yeah…well…it's Kasumi she cares the most about," Ranma said, "I just came with the package."

"Somehow I doubt it was that simple," Kuno paused and semed to sober once again, "Tendo Kasumi is a remarkable woman. I think, in a way, I was as much jealous of your relationship with her as I was revolted by knowing that I was pursuing a man with improper intentions. I think you may forgive me just a little since you do present a rather distracting package in that form…but I will, in the future, refrain from saying so as I know it must make you feel very…awkward."

"Yeah?" Ranko bent down and once again performed the trick she had learned of heating up water with her Ki, then splashed herself and restored her sex to normal, "Well…do us both a favor and forget it ever happened."

"I shall do my best to purge it from my memories," Kuno replied, "Now…follow me. This time I do know where I am heading."

"You're sure about that?" Ranma asked, not certain at all what to make of this "New and Improved" version of Kuno.

"Oh yes, I'm quite certain," Tatewaki replied with the ghost of a smile, "After all my name is Kuno, not Hibiki."

He turned and once again led the way, leaving the two diminutive spirit girls to exchange puzzled looks at which point they both said in chorus, "Men," then reluctantly moved forward and fell into step behind them…

"Oh my," Kasumi thought she heard a male vice in the distance, "Was that Ranma-kun?"

"A distinct possibility," Kodachi replied, looking down, "Sasuke. Are you certain that there is nothing that I can say to persuade you to reconsider?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress," the little man said, clearly looking tormented, "But the Master left very precise instructions for me to follow, and I am not allowed to deviate from his plans even slightly."

"We understand that you are in a difficult position, Sasuke-san," Kasumi said as she and Kodachi continued to be suspended over the floor on cross-shaped bars to which they were fixed by ropes, "But you have to understand that your Master is a bit…eccentric."

"I know that, Mistress Kasumi," Sasuke replied, "And I'd like to accommodate you and Mistress Kodachi by letting you down from there. But the Master…he's really not an evil person. It's just that it's been so hard on him, ever since he lost the Mistress…he hasn't been the same sort of person as he used to be."

"Of that I can well believe," Kodachi fumed as she struggled with her bonds, "The father whom I remember was a dignified person who knew how to behave. He was a Samurai through and through…"

"Actually, Mistress Kodachi," said Sasuke, "Yur father was always a bit…odd. It's true that he was raised of Samurai blood but he comes from Hawaii where he studied to be a stylist, a student of a special school of martial arts that combines cutting hair with the philosophy of Bushido."

"Oh really?" Kasumi asked, "That sounds like a very…odd combination."

"Actually it does make perfect sense," Kodachi said, "After all Samurai required barbers to help them with their styling. But the art of trimming top knots was lost when the last practitioner left the islands…" she paused and then said, "That's it! The last master must have gone to America where his descendant met my father and taught him the lost art! And then he went back to America to renew his training…"

"That is entirely possible, Mistress," Sasuke said, "Three years ago the Master left the house saying that he felt unworthy and needed to complete his training in a far-away land. I thought he was only using the pretext of a Principal's conference as an excuse to leave the country…but when he did not return everyone just assumed the worst. And to think I was so relieved to find he was still alive…"

"What I don't understand is why he felt compelled to become a Principal in the first place," Kasumi admitted, "His story seems…somewhat odd about that point. I mean, he felt guilty for neglecting you and your mother, so wouldn't it make more sense to devote time to you and your brother?"

"I know that is what I would have wanted back then," Kodachi said, "You have no idea what it was like for me and Tatewaki. Our lives were so painful after mother died. And yet…it was almost a relief in a way because it meant that the torture we suffered was finally over."

"Torture?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes," Kodachi was in tears, "Mother was a perfectionist who demanded the best out of both of us. And as hard as I tried to please her…it was never good enough. And when we upset her…she would punish us cruelly."

"That is so awful," Kasumi said, "I wish that I could do something to help ease those memories, Kodachi…."

"But you do help me to cope with the pain," Kodachi raised her eyes and smiled through the tears, "Every time I am with you it makes my life feel meaningful, my love. You have given me a home and a purpose and have given my life completion."

"That is so wonderful to hear you say that," Kasumi said, then glanced at her bonds and said, "Oh my. This is so awkward. I want to hug you so much…but I can't seem to get loose in order to reach you."

"Neither can I," Kodachi said with regret, but then she scowled and said, "Sasuke."

"Ulp," the little man winced, "Mistress?"

"How dare you stand there gawking while I and my true beloved are tied up here like useless ornaments?"

"But Mistress…" Sasuke pleaded.

"Do not talk back to me," Kodachi said sternly, "Untie your Mistress and my wife-to-be this very moment!"

"ulp, yes…as you wish, Mistress," Sasuke said meekly, his conflicting loyalties decided by the tone that he was used to obeying without reservation and only the minimal amount of question.

But as he started to move forward he heard another voice snap, "Sasuke! What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself! Why is my sister and Tendo Kasumi trussed up in such an unseemly manner?"

"Master Kuno?" Sasuke started to turn around, only to feel a foot on his head bouncing off and knocking him to the ground while Ranma vaulted up and onto the cross that bound up Kodachi.

"Here, let me take care of this," Ranma said as he rapidly undid the wrotes binding the dark haire girl's wrists, then said, "Kasumi, I'll help you now…"

"Don't bother," Kuno declared as he produced his bokken and made a few rapid passes, and suddenly Kasumi was free of her bonds, even as Kodachi was likewise liberated from her cross as Kuno caught up Kasumi into his arms.

"Oh…thank you, Tachi-kun," Kasumi said appreciatively even as Ranma shot a glare at the taller boy while cradling Kodachi in his arms with great tenderness and affection.

Kuno seemed to feel his eyes and said, "You may stop trying to bore holes in me with your eyes, Saotome," he set Kasumi back on her feet and said, "I know my place, just as I appreciate the gesture that you have given to my sister."

"Tatewaki-kun?" Kodachi asked, hearing a tone in her brother's voice that was wholly unfamiliar.

"Fear not, dear Sister," Tatewaki said, "I am myself…perhaps for the first time in far too many years. And I know that what transpires here is but the work of our father's demented madness."

"Tatewaki," Kodachi said, only to realize that she was still being held, to which she smiled and said, "You can put me down now, Ranma-kun."

"Huh?" he said, then blinked, "Oh…yeah…sorry about that."

"Don't be," Kodachi cooed sensuously, reckoning that, at any other time, she would have enjoyed the experience immensely. Only she wanted nothing to come between her and the other person who was present whom she wished to embrace at the moment.

Kasumi had already crossed half the distance when the two of them met in the middle, and then the two young men stared at the spectacle of something more than "sisterly" affection, with Tatewaki a moment later awkwardly glancing elsewhere.

Ranma, on the other hand, had his attention diverted as he heard the groaning almost at his feet, and then he growled, "And you…how dare you help that Nutjob do this to Kodachi and Kasumi! What were you thinking?"

"Don't be harsh on him, Ranma-kun," Kodachi said while still snuggled comfortably in the arms of Kasumi, "Sasuke is more than just a servant. He was our dearest friend growing up, the one who took care of us when our father and mother…were unable."

"Ah, don't tell me you're defending him, Kodachi," Ranma, "After what you guys just had to go through?"

"But Master Ranma," Sasuke said, "I'm only a loyal House Ninja. I do what I'm told, and the Master…"

"Is insane," Tatewaki said, "You do not need to follow his lead, faithful Sasuke. If I had known that he would be like this…well…perhaps I wouldn't have interfered. I seem to recall that my intention a very short while ago was guided in a very dark direction. In fact, now it disturbs me to think that I could have been a part to anything so dishonorable…"

"Dishonorable, Tachi-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"He means that he was going to lure you all into a trap and then double-cross everybody," said another voice unfamiliar to the rest.

"Eh…?" Kodachi blinked, looking around, "Who said that?"

"Oh…my…" Kasumi stared down at the sight of two doll-like figures.

"What are you looking at?" said one who was trussed up in ropes wearing some sort of revealing leather bondage harness that was shockingly immodest.

"Don't mind her," said another tiny woman wearing a kimono who had cherry red hair and was holding the leash connected to the collar of the other, "I'm Barario and this is Thorn. And as for what we are and who we belong to…"

"They are my Conscience and my Guardian Angel," Tatewaki said, "Though more like my Temptation in the case of the green haired one."

"Conscience?" Kodachi arched both eyebrows as she stared at the doll-like figures, privately wondering if she were having one of those delayed-effect hallucinations that her potions often delivered.

"Surprised he has one?" the bound up green haired girl asked, "You should have a look at yours sometime."

Kasumi turned a questioning look at Ranma, who shrugged and said, "It's a long story."

"Oh," the older girl said then turned around and, holding hands with Kodachi, bowed at the waist and said, "How do you do? I am…"

"We know who you are, Tendo-san," the reddish-pink haired doll figure said, "You're the adopted daughter of my Mistress, all grown up and looking very pretty."

"Oh my," Kodachi said, glancing at Tatewaki, "You are going to have to explain this one to me, Dear Brother. And what precisely did they mean about you intending to betray us?"

"Forgive me, Kodachi," Tatewaki forced himself to meet the gaze of his purple eyed younger sibling, "When I was working beside the Demoness, Cybele, I paid heed to her orders when she told me that I was to assist our father, who has only just returned to Japan. But my intention all along was to separate you and Kasumi from Saotome Ranma, at which point I was given orders to dispose of them before delivering the both of you to the Demon's side…also without Father becoming any the wiser."

"You speak in past tense," Kodachi's eyes narrowed, "Do you still intend to pursue such a wicked course?"

"No," Tatewaki replied, "I am free of my false allegiances. For the first time that I can remember now know that I have lived a shallow and petty life, one filled with delusions…for which, I believe, I do partially have you to thank."

"Ah…" it was Kodachi's turn to look embarrassed, "Perhaps it is all my fault, after all. I think we both have much to answer for, Big Brother."

"We do indeed," Tatewaki turned to Kasumi and said, "Captain, you may no longer be in charge of the Kendo Club, but in my heart you will always be my Senpai. Please forgive my rude impertinence that I would lay rude hand on you or attempt to part company from you and your dearly beloveds."

"Oh," Kasumi said, then thought a moment before saying, "Just don't let it happen again and we may call it even. But what exactly was Cybele after that she was so intent on gaining myself and Kodachi-chan?"

"That I do not know," Tatewaki said, frowning, "Unless…Sister. Explain to me the nature of your relationship with Saotome."

"What?" the dark haired girl replied, "I hardly think that is appropriate…"

"Just…answer the question," Tatewaki said gently, "I'm sorry if it is impertinent but…do you love him?"

Kodachi was startled, but then she glanced up at Ranma and said, "I believe that I do. After all, he is a man who is worthy of nobility. And while my original intentions were to have Kasumi all to myself…I find myself sharing with her in all things. Is that not strange, dear Brother?"

"No," Tatewaki replied, "But you have given me an answer. And I know now why we can never allow that demon to have possession of either one of you. You each bear Saotome's offspring."

"Oh," Kasumi said, then added, "Why…yes…yes we do…:"

"How did you figure that out for yourself, dear Brother?" Kodachi wondered.

The older boy smiled, "Credit me with some intelligence, Kodachi. It does not take a man of the world to figure things out once I understood the nature of your affections. Saotome."

"Yeah, Kuno?" Ranma tensed.

"Were it anyone else who took liberties with my sister I would righteously smite them," Tatewaki replied, "But now I think I would rather entrust her to your care than any of the legion of mindless droolers who populate Furinkan and parts of Nerima. I am satisfied now that you would honor her…just as you have honored my dear Captain, Kasumi."

"Ah…well…okay," Ranma said dubiously, only to see the taller boy was suddenly confronting him, which again made him uneasy.

"However," Tatewaki said with great intensity, "Merely because you intend her no dishonor does not mean that you can afford to take your responsibilities too lightly. Kodachi is a gentle flower of maidenly virtue, and there are those who would intend harm to her, Cybele chief among them. And because she is in a state that you have rendered her into I will expect you do to what is right and keep her out of those foul hands by any and all means necessary. And Captain Kasumi as well."

"Maidenly virtue?" Thorn asked, turning to Barario, "Is he talking about the same Kodachi?"

"You see any others on hand?" Barario replied.

"Ah…sure," Ranma replied, "Not a problem."

"Tachi-kun," Kodachi smiled, "Don't tell me that, after all of these years, you are suddenly turning into an overly protective older brother?"

"It is best to start late as not at all, dear Sister," Tatewaki replied, but gave Ranma one more stern look, "And above all others who might threaten both women I place our father at the head of the list! Swear to me that you will defend both women against his demented Sheers even at the cost of your own life, Saotome!"

"Huh?" Ranma said, only to glance up as he saw a space open up in the ceiling, and two forms come tumbling down rather unexpectedly, "Hey, look up!"

"Eh?" Tatewaki turned his expression skyward, and just in time to see a shapely bottom in a pair of shorts come rushing up to obscure his vision.

Ranma had just enough time to brace himself as he caught one of the figures in his arms, and then he gasped, "Ucchan?"

"Ow!" his cross-dressing Fourth Fiancée groaned slightly, "What the hell did he hit us with…"

"A statue," said Nabiki, who was sitting on the face of Tatewaki Kuno, saying, "Sorry about that, Kuno-chan. Lucky for me, less so for you."

There was an incoherent sound from Tatewaki, but it did not sound distressful, only delirious to the ears of those around him.

"Whoah," said Thorn, "Nailed him."

"I'd say that was him thanking his lucky stars if I didn't know any better," Barario added.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, noticing that both girls had huge rents in their clothing, "What has happened to you two, Sisters?"

"That nut-job with the Barber sheers is what," Ukyo said as Ranma set her down on her feet, "Nabchan, are you all right?"

"I'm pretty sure he only nicked us but deliberately missed the skin," Nabiki said as she sat up then looked down, "You sure you're going to be all right down there, Tachi-Senpai?"

"Oh sure," Tatewaki said while twitching and making peculiar hand-signs, his expression disoriented as he groaned, "Never better…"

"He'll be fine," assured Barario, "Even without me augmenting his healing factor a little blow to the head is nothing to my boyo."

"Considering that that's the most action he's likely seen in a while," said Thorn, "I'd give him another five minutes, tops."

"Hah?" Nabiki gasped as she suddenly became aware of the "little people" in their presence.

"Ranchan," Ukyo turned to him, "What is going on?"

"Ah…well…that would some time to explain…" Ranma said sheepishly, privately wishing that somebody would try explaining certain aspects of it to him all over.

"KOWABUNGA!" Kuno Godai cried as he dropped from the ceiling and landed with barber sheers and comb in hand, "Now you all here, Big Kahuna get tings started real nice, ya?"

"You again?" Ranma frowned, "I've had just about enough of your antics…"

"But de best part it just get started, ya?" Godai declared with a smile, "You no want to get de buzz cuts an' bowl cuts? You gotta go through de Principal or you be settin' de example fo de rest O' de High School!"

"Father," Kodachi scowled, "Cease this unseemly display immediately! You are embarrassing our family in front of my loved ones."

"No can do, lil' Kodachi," the Principle replied, "Me no be makin' de exception to de rules e'en for me own flesh a' blood."

"Meaning what?" Tatewaki said as he sat upright, now at least partially recovered, "That you plan on trimming our hair….just like you did to me, Old Man?"

"Ah, you be finally remembering," Godai smiled, "After Hitome go to big Island in sky, me decide teach discipline to me one an' only Kiki who inherit de family when I be gone."

"Which will be a lot sooner than either of us would like," Tatewaki rose to his feet and extended his bokken, "If you so much as harm a hair of either my fair Captain Kasumi or my sister."

"Tachi-kun?" Kodachi asked.

"Stay back, and I mean all of you," Kuno warned, stretching out a hand, "This includes you, Saotome. I alone know what this fiend is capable of doing if you give him half a chance to ply his craft. All those times I was humiliated, forced to shave my hair to a mere tonsure! And for what?"

"Whoah," Nabiki blinked, "What's gotten into you, Kuno-chan?"

"He almost sounds like he's….changed," Ukyo remarked.

"Yo no want de buzz-cut, Lil' Kiki?" the swarthy man wearing the sun glasses smiled, "See if you can defeat me. Le's see how much you learn while yo Poppa is away!"

"Kuno…" Ranma said.

"I said stay back, Saotome," Kuno warned, "You are especially a target for him with your Chinese Pig-tail. But this…THIS IS PAYBACK!"

And with that he lunged forward, while Godai laughed maniacally and met his son's charge with weapons of choice in hand.

Five seconds later jaws were on the floor as even Ranma gasped, "What the…?"

"Gaa-a-a-a-ah?" Tatewaki said as he held up the shredded remains of his Bokken.

"Behold!" Godai declared grandly, "De dreaded Aloha Shredder Technique! Perfected to an art by de school to which I be beholdin'!"

"The Aloha Shredder Ryu?" Kodachi gasped, "I remember that now! That was your Ultimate Technique for taking down an opponent back in those days when you were with us, Father."

"Wow," Nabiki said, "He shredded Kuno's sword into a frond!"

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "And it only took him a matter of seconds."

"And now," Kuno Godai said with a wicked grin on his face, and suddenly he lunged forward, and before his son could fight him off his sheers and comb went into motion, and now it was Tatewaki's hair that became the victim.

"Gaah!" the Tall boy said as reached up to feel the sudden draft as his hair had been clipped short to where it was barely peach fuzz.

"Tatewaki!" Kodachi cried in dismay.

"Master?" Sasuke gasped, feeling his already conflicted loyalties similarly get shredded.

"Whoah," Thorn said, "Instant crew cut."

"Yup," Barario said, "Hair today, gone tomorrow, and boy do I ever remember what that felt like…"

Ukyo scowled and flashed her Baker's Peel, "Let's see you try that with my weapon, Doofus! Huh? Ranchan?""

"Stay back," Ranma declared, angered in ways that even he could not explain as he interposed himself between Godai and his four ladies, "Let me handle this."

"Ah…that's not such a good idea," Barario called out in warning.

"Don't say we didn't warn you, Boyo," Thorn smiled with anticipation.

"So you want challenge Big Kahuna, ya?" Godai smiled as the light gleamed off of his weapons, "Big mistake, Kiki. Big Kahuna got home court advantage."

"Yeah, so?" Ranma said, raising his fists, "I'm wise to all of your tricks now, and there's no way you're getting past my guard with those lame moves of yours…"

All of a sudden the light went out. Literally and completely. Like the sound of a large switch being flipped the entire chamber became instantly dark with no light filtering in from any quarters, leaving the young people trapped inside the artificial tropic setting to gasp in bewilderment as Ukyo said, "Hey, did somebody forget to pay their electric bill?"

But then the light came on again and everyone was exactly where they had been standing, only now Ranma sensed something different was in the air, and to his dismay he saw Kuno Godai standing there waving something in his direction.

"You was saying, Saotome Ranma, Sophomore Class A?" the burly man replied.

Ranma instantly felt the back of his head and gasped, "No...what have you done?"

"Ranchan?" Ukyo said, then gasped, "Ranma-Honey?"

"What the…?" Nabiki said.

"Saotome?" Tatewaki also said in dismay.

"Ranma-kun…your hair…" Kodachi gasped.

"Oh my," Kasumi also stared in dismay and wonder, "It's…growing…?"

It was indeed, first shoulder-length and then down past his shoulder blades and soon at the level of his waist as Ranma fell to his knees crying, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Kiki?" Godai asked, clearly not expecting this type of a reaction.

"Holy Rogaine," said Thorn, "The boy's locks are sprouting like a weed!"

"Yeah," Barario said, "And all because Kuno's father removed the pig-tail."

"What's so special about the Pig-tail?" Tatewaki asked, glancing at his father.

"I know!" the tiny red-haired woman said as she struck palm with fist, "It must be tied up with a Dragon Whisker!"

"A Dragon Whisker?" Nabiki asked.

"Never mind!" the nine inch tall action figure in a diminutive kimono replied, "Quick, we've got to get him in the water, fast!"

"The water?" Kodachi asked.

Ukyo stared at her fiancée, whose hair was now well beyond three meters in length and with no signs of abating anytime soon, and without further adieu she swung her Baker's Peel and knocked Ranma flying into the nearest pool of water.

"Ranma-kun!" Kasumi called out as she and Kodachi rushed forward, only to see the redhead sputter and gasp, "What'd you do that for? Huh?"" she paused and felt her long red hair, "The tingling sensation…it's gone."

"I thought so!" Barario said, "Let me guess, you drank the soup made from a Dragon Whisker once, didn't you?"

"Ah…yeah…kind of," Ranko replied, "Long story."

"So that means it only works on you when you're in your Guy form," Barario explained, "The Dragon Whisker Soup was created from a literal Dragon Whisker…only it must be the male kind. To work on females you'd need a female dragon whisker…"

"Get to the point, Angel-dust," growled Thorn, "What exactly does it do? Make hair grow back?"

"That's right," Barario said, "It's a cure for baldness in men. Of course if you give it to a guy who already has a head of hair it can be very tragic."

"How so?" Tatewaki asked.

"Well, obviously, it makes your hair grow uncontrollably," Barario said, "For example, if you made it into a stew and drank it you're hair would start to grow back, only it wouldn't stop growing…ever! At least not until the cells in your head stop producing hair follicles altogether and drop dead from sheer exhaustion."

"And then?" Ukyo wondered.

"Obviously the guy goes bald," Barario replied, "Permanent like."

"Bald?" Nabiki gasped.

"Permanently?" Kodachi swallowed.

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh my," said Tatewaki.

"Yeah," Ranko stepped back onto the beach with a mane of crimson hair so long it dragged behind her like a mantle, "But tying my hair with the whisker is what keeps it from growing. That why I never remove it and always wear it as a pig-tail."

"Because without it," Sasuke said, "You would go bald?"

Four sets of feminine eyes all registered this with shock and mutual horror,and then slowly turned to glare at the man holding the severed pigtail.

"Oh, dis ting dat important den?" Godai asked, "Me dumb Kahuna, not know dat. Me research staff need go back to drawing board. Thot for sure I prepare for everyting…ah…Wahinis? Why you look at Big Kahuna like-?"

Skipping ahead one minute later, after some needless and entirely gratuitous violence, the four girls presented the pig-tail back to Ranko, who accepted it with only a mild look of pity turned upon the twitching body half-pummeled into the sands.

"There you go, Ranma-chan," Nabiki smiled as Ranma fixed her hair back into a braid, slightly longer than was normal, "Now we don't have to go around calling you Rapunzel."

"Very funny," Ranko replied, "Sorry I never told you guys about this. It's too embarrassing…"

"No explanation need be given," said Tatewaki, "Had we known earlier about this problem we would never have let that fiend get anywhere near your pigtail."

"At least we know now that you weren't refusing to have us style your hair out of mere vanity," Ukyo noted.

"And now that we do know," Kodachi smiled, "Your secret is our treasure."

"Thanks for understanding, guys," Ranko said, only to pause as Kasumi leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"No, Ranma-kun," the taller woman said, "Thank you for being the kind of person whom we all care about sincerely. And if anyone ever again threatens you with a set of shears…" she turned what, for her, was a very frosty glare upon Godai, "We will know what to do about it."

Ranko blushed, "Thanks, Kasumi. You guys are the best."

"Master Godai?" Sasuke said to the man writhing on the ground, "Are you all right? Shall I call you a doctor?"

"Doctor O what?" the man asked semi-coherently, "Me only get Bachelor degree in Business…"

"Saotome," Tatewaki frowned, "May I ask you one rather impertinent question?"

"Yeah, Kuno-Senpai?" Ranko asked as she once again performed the heating-up-water technique and splashed herself to once more trigger her Jusenkyo curse.

"At the risk of sounding churlish and petty," Tatewaki glanced at the four girls flocking to the side of the restored Ranma, "Why is it you get four of them while I have none to myself?"

"Ah…good question," Ranma said as he found himself unable to move, bracketed as he was by amorous fiancées, "I ask myself that all the time."

"Isn't it obvious, Ranma-chan?" Ukyo cooed.

"We all know by now," Nabiki enthused, "And we're not telling."

"Some guys have all the luck," Thorn said, then winced as Barario tugged on her leash, "What?"

"Don't spoil the moment," the cherry red haired nine inch girl in a kimono said, "And we got our own situation to resolve."

"Gulp," Thorn suddenly was nervous again, reading something in her counterpart's eyes that did not bode terribly well for her immediate future…

If she had one…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Dragon-Whisker Hair Club for Men: shadowmane

Having escaped from one close shave will Ranma and his Harem survive another when the dreaded Delivery Girl Relay Race gets going in full motion? Be here next time for, "Blazing Noodles," or, "It's Fast for a Fee!"

Be There!

X

_._,_._


	73. Chapter 73

Tsundere73

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"So, how do you like living in Japan, Alex?"

"Alison," the redhead replied, "And it's all right, Terry. I grew up here and I've spent more than half my life immersed in the culture. In fact I think of myself as more Japanese than American, even though I don't have the right eye and hair color."

"Uh, right," Terry said, realizing he had just put his food in his mouth, "Sorry. I'm still getting used to the customs and the language. The Old Man insists I should think and talk in Japanese, and he had John Johnz give me and my bros a crash course telepathic brain feed just to make sure we didn't screw up and give ourselves away while we're going undercover."

"Oh?" Alison asked as the two of them toured through the financial district of Furinkan, "You guys are on a case then?"

"Can't talk about it, Sorry," Terry shrugged, "Tim and Cassie would be all over me if I talk shop outside of the case. But let's just say it's looking to be a pretty intense investigation."

"Oh," Alison shrugged, "Well, I don't get to go on assignments and missions. Dad and Mom want me to complete school first, but if there's ever anything I can do to help just let me know."

"Sure thing," Terry replied, "But I think we can handle this. But it's nice to be away from that school. The place has a pretty wild atmosphere, and you never know what's going to happen from day to day."

"You don't say?" Alison said with amusement, "Well, I don't mind taking my time before I get into anything stressful. I had enough of that recently when I went away for six month to another part of the Galaxy."

"Yeah, I heard something about that," Terry said, "You and another girl got swept up in some kind of intergalactic thing that got all of the adults in a lather. Ah…did I say something wrong?" he said as he noticed a sudden shift in his companion's expression.

"It's nothing," Alison scowled, but not looking in his direction, "Go on. I heard enough of this from my folks, how I got half the Green Lantern Corps on a manhunt for me and my girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend?" Terry asked.

"Girlfriend?" Alison started, "Did I say that? I mean my…ah…former partner."

"Oh," Terry sensed a hot button issue when he smelled one and decided to drastically change the subject, "So, you're back on Earth and fitting right in. Any idea what you want to do with your life?"

"Haven't really given it much thought," Alison replied, "Just trying to make up for lost time and the whole semester that I missed. Not really sure if I want to go into the family business like you have. I did a turn with the Titans and it really wasn't my thing."

"I'd heard that the others were impressed with you," Terry remarked, "They said you were like a rough cut diamond, but Donna thinks you'd shape up with a little more time and practice."

"Hey, breaking stuff is all that I'm really good for," Alison replied, "Give me an obstacle to plow through and I'll make a hole big enough to ship a truck. I found out that I'm good for a fight but I get bored pretty easy sitting around waiting for stuff to happen."

"That sounds like an ideal teammate to keep on reserve," Terry said, "I can think of lots of bad guys I've gone up against where I wish I'd had more muscle."

"Long as you're a guy who doesn't mind a girl with muscles," Alison grumbled, "Of course I'm really at my best when I've got somebody backing my side who can be the Brains to my muscle. When I'm with her I feel…like I'm invincible or something…"

"With who?" Terry blinked.

"Who?" Alison blinked her eyes and looked startled, "Ah...nobody."

"Alison."

Terry turned to see the woman who addressed them but noted, in passing, how Alison tensed with her shoulders hunched and her face suddenly draining of color. The girl he saw standing off to the side was certainly worth a closer study, but somehow he felt as though he were all but invisible as her eyes were fixed upon the redhead at his side.

"Beiko?" Alison asked, almost meekly.

"I've been looking all over for you," the ice blonde woman said as she took a few steps closer, "You weren't in class today, and the Assistant Principal was asking me if I knew where you were off to."

"Ah…" Alison seemed strangely nervous as she waved a hand at Terry and said, "You know Terry McGuinness…from America? I was…ah…showing him around the place…"

"Yes, I know," the platinum haired girl turned a frosty glance at Terry but nonetheless smiled the kind of smile that would have looked good on a crocodile, "The younger son of Bruce Wayne. I've looked up your records on the Oracle Files. You are in line to wear the mantle of the Cape…though I understand that your biological father has enjoyed a remarkable improvement in his vitality of late."

"You heard that?" Terry was surprised, "Where?"

"Terry," Alison said reluctantly, "This is my…friend…Beiko. Short for Beatrice…"

"Beatrice Kano Daitokuji to be precise," the blonde bowed politely at Terry, "And I am that 'other girl' who got lost among the stars with dear Aiko-chan and caused so much disruption."

"Oh," Terry said, then frowned, "Daitokuji…?"

"Yes," Beatrice said, then to Alison she said, "If I had known you were out on a date I would have made excuses for you…"

"Date?" Alison reacted, "Like how? I'm just showing the guy around…"

"Well, I am certain that he feels very privileged to be in the presence of such a lovely tour guide," Beatrice replied, "And I'm sure that you'll make him feel right at home with your hospitality…"

"Oh, Geez, don't start up with that around me again," Alison groaned, "You know how much that drives me nuts when you begin like that…"

"Begin like what?" Beatrice asked innocently, "I meant it like a compliment."

"Oh, sure you did," Alison scowled, "Like what do you take me for? Some cheap floozy?"

"I wasn't implying anything of the sort," Beatrice replied, "I am certain that everything is above board here. After all you are with a member of the Wayne family…"

"Ouch," Terry winced, knowing full well what was being implied with that backhanded compliment.

"Oh, come on!" Alison waved her hands, "You think I'm that easy?"

"Well, it wouldn't be entirely beyond reason to think you might be curious," Beatrice said, "But you're right, it would be rude to suggest such a thing."

"But you're doing it anyway!" Alison all but shouted.

"No," Beatrice said quietly, "Because I trust you."

That stopped Alison in her tracks, "You do?"

"Of course I do, Aiko-chan," Beatrice smiled, "I know you. And I believe in you."

Alison stood staring for a moment and then frowned, "Wait a minute. Were you eavesdropping on us just now?"

"Not exactly," Beatrice replied, "But I did overhear at least a part of your conversation as I approached you."

"And how long were you following us exactly?" Alison asked.

"I only just came upon you right now, Alison," Beatrice said mildly, "It's not my fault if you were talking loud enough that I could hear you from some distance away."

"Ahuh," Alison said dryly, "You saw me walking with a guy and approached but stayed just far enough away that I wasn't aware of you until you chose to reveal yourself. And then you decided to grill me by making me squirm. Am I following things accurately, Beiko?"

"Ah…well…" this time it was Beatrice who looked uneasy.

Alison turned to Terry and said, "Would you excuse me a moment? I need to take care of something. I'll get back to you when I'm finished."

"Ah…sure?" Terry asked in mild confusion, wondering just what it was that he was seeing enacted before him.

"Thanks," Alison said, then glared at the silver haired girl before her, "Beiko…"

"Ah…nice seeing you again, Alison," Beatrice said, turning tail and starting to run, only to have Alison begin to give chase as the two of them ran up the street, both moving at a surprisingly fast clip, which caused Terry to arch his eyebrows as he wondered if the other girl had some sort of special enhancements.

"Maybe this place isn't going to be such a dull trip after all," he murmured, glancing around and then adding, "Wonder if there's any place good to get a meal? I'm starting to feel hungry, and I think those two are gonna be busy for a while…"

"Hah, this is tougher than I thought," murmured an eight inch tall blonde haired figure who hunched down in front of a large boulder beside the Koi pond, examining the thing with senses far more acute than those possessed by a regular human, "I knew the seal would be a strong one…but this has layers to it unlike anything I've ever seen before. It's going to take time to figure out the right sort of spells I need to remove it."

She had spent the past few hours making certain to mark all of the intricate traps and hidden magical items that laced the garden area between the Dojo and the Household proper. It did not take long at all to come to the realization that whoever had landscaped this was a genius at Feng shui because of the mathematical arrangement of items that had a fixed placement in the garden. Nothing had been left to chance for everything showed sophisticated calculation all aimed at reinforcing the spell that trapped a powerful entity in place.

"too bad this is so complicated," she murmured, "If it were easy I could just trick Razor into removing the damned thing, or breaking it. But if I do that might ruin the doorway and close off the seal forever."

The diminutive woman straightened up and stroked her chin. In essence she was but a fragment cast off by her Mistress, like a mini-clone, charged with a tiny portion of the might and consciousness of the Lady Cybele. This allowed her to go undetected, even with a full Goddess hovering nearby within the household. She dared not cast any spells that might attract the notice of said goddess, but if she kept out of sight and moved cautiously she could survive long enough to escape back and rejoin her Mistress with the vital intelligence gathered that would be of great service to the Mistress.

Of course she had also taken the time to lay a number of marks and seals of her own that would be of benefit to the ultimate plan. But with the sliver of power that was at her disposal she could hardly have accomplished much on her own anyway. This was a reconnaissance mission, after all, and as soon as she had satisfied her curiosity she would be out of there with no one the wiser that she had ever been there in the first place and…

Of a sudden the Mini-Cybele felt something oddly cold and strange along her backside, and then she noticed that a shadow had fallen over her. For a moment she wondered if a stray cloud had passed overhead, only to gasp as she felt a hand move to ensnare her by the waist, seizing hold of her as she felt the instinctive urge to yelp and only barely stifled it with both hands slapped over her mouth.

"Dolly!" she heard a feminine voice cry in childish delight as she was hoisted into the air by the that huge hand, and suddenly she turned around and gaped up into the face of a child with long black hair…

Albeit a child who stood like a giant before her, looking down with an eager grin as she stared into Mini-Cybele's face with all the delight of an eleven year old girl's infinite wonder.

"What have you got there, Kuryu-chan?" another voice asked, and Mini-Cybele's sense of growing panic was intensified as she made out two giants whom she immediately recognized to be Akane and that Amazon trollop, Shampoo.

"It look like doll," Shampoo said, "Where you find?"

Mini-Cyble froze, doing her level best to act as if she were inanimate, which even meant altering her appearance to seem as though her hair and skin were formed of plastic as she stared ahead rigidly immobile.

"I found her, Momma," the dark haired child turned around, "Can I keep her?"

"Well…" Akane clearly showed reluctance, the natural impulse of a parent who did not know where a toy had come from and who had an understandable wariness of letting said unknown anywhere her daughter.

"It look dirty to Shampoo," the Amazon said, "Maybe you need clean in house."

Dirty? Mini-Cybele was outraged. Like that bedraggled looking hussy with the purple locks was in any condition to talk! And…why was she looking like a wet cat pulled out of the a lake? Just what had these two Perverts been up to in the past hour or so?

"Good idea, Mommy!" Kuryu said, and then brightly turned and ran off for the house, even as Akane lifted a hand as if to attempt to stop her.

But for some reason Akane found she lacked the voice to chide her elemental daughter, and so she let the hand fall to her side, at which point she felt Shampoo touch her on the arm and then saw her wife smile at her with affection.

"Is good she happy," Shampoo said, "Ku-chan grow like Bamboo sprout, but she still little girl, and even Shampoo know what it mean to play with dolly."

"Well…if you think it'll be all right, Honey…" Akane gave in with some lingering reluctance, "But if you ask me that doll looks kid of creepy…"

"Ah wanna start dis ting off by sayin' how sorry I is dat we got off on de wrong foot," said Godai as they reconvened back upstairs in the Kuno garden, next to the poolside, "An' tanks fo stayin' t' hear out de Big Kahuna. Me no want yo all leave jus' 'cause O a lil' misunderstandin' about de haircuts."

"Just say your piece and get it over with," said Ranma with arms folded over his chest as he saw on the lawn chair by the pool, "I'm only staying because Kodachi deserves to have some closure with her own father."

"What Ranma-kun means is that I want to hear for myself just what were your intentions with all that you have done to us, Father dear," Kodachi said with precise and even intonation, "I must say that my impressions so far of your conduct has not been very favorable."

"My sister speaks for the both of us, Father," Tatewaki's tone was even more flat and level, "Being with you again after the separation of three years has done a lot to remind us both of why it felt like such a relief when you left for America in the first place."

"Sir," Kasumi said with great dignity and respect in her voice, "It is not that we question your intentions regarding Kodachi and Tatewaki-kun, it is just…"

"Your methods suck," Nabiki concluded more bluntly, "You wanna get on somebody's good side? Trust me, this is not the way to do it."

"Nabchan is right," Ukyo said, "Threatening to cut our hair is definitely wacko. I don't care if it is your special school of Martial Art, there's no way we're cuttting our hair as short as you had in those displays."

"Ho, Kiki," the man in the Hawaiian shirt smiled as they sat beside the pool sipping tea that was being served to them by Sasuke, "Me no meant no harm to you or yo fiancée. Me jus' want have chance see what kind O' people me Kodachi is associated wi'. When Big Kahuna learn me lil' Wahini get married he no want miss dis, 'specially wi' alla other stuff I be hearin' 'bout you, Saotome."

"Yeah?" Ranma asked, "And what have you heard about me?"

"Tha' you step in an' make big change at school," Kuno Godai replied, "You big Kahuna on campus, make other Kiki pay yo much respect. You like Big Brudder to classmates, look out for others who need somebody watch out for dem. You brave, fearless boy who put end to bullying and make it possible fo students to concentrate on classwork. You top dog in High School, okay student, get better dan average grades. Maybe one day you be big success in world. Tink yo already Big splash. Nothing at all like you Poppa."

"You're comparing me to my old man?" Ranma asked.

"Favorably," Godai said with complete candor in his voice, "And I no be prepared to say dat easy-like. Big Kahuna an' you Poppa got no love lost between us. Is big relief learn Kodachi no lose heart to boy who follow in Genma's big footsteps."

"Ah…yes, well…" Kodachi blushed, "Ranma-kun is indeed a very…special kind of man…"

"Ah…well…" Ranma shifted uncomfortably as if not knowing how to respond to that unexpected bit of praise.

"Just take the compliment as is, Saotome," Tatewaki said, "Even I am prepared to concede that you have brought a remarkable improvement to school life…though before this day I would have sooner cut out my tongue as admit that."

"Ah…yeah…about that," Nabiki stared at the boy she thought she knew so well, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Tatewaki replied, "Other than that, for the first time in many years, I seem to be thinking and feeling more clearly than I can remember. And I believe it is a direct resultt of having those two be removed from whatever part of my being they previously occupied."

Off to the side wearing a pair of tiny bikinis the miniature girls sunning themselves on a towel looked up, and the pink haired one said, "You talking about us, Stick Boy? You talking about us?"

"You must be talking about us," the green haired girl said simply, "I don't see anybody else…" Despite their change in costume she was still securely bound by the other.

"Okay," Ukyo said, "Explain to me again what those two were doing in your head, Kuno-san?"

"Never mind dat stuff," Godai said, "Tachi-kun, me very happy you feelin' better. Me hear bad tings lately an me start to worry."

"If you feel better about my feelings, Father," Tatewaki said dryly, running a hand over his buzz-cut head of almost no hair, "Then perhaps you might return my dignity, which you stripped from me like it was a joke."

"It grow back," Godai assured, turning to Ranma, "But you, Saotome…you got hair dat real bad problem. No can cut yo hair or you be bald in no time. Big Kahuna must rethink dat and maybe mae exception to hair policy."

"Frankly I'd appreciate it if you just drop the whole thing altogether," Ranma said as he touched his restored braid, which had been rewoven and trimmed to an appropriate length by Kodachi and Kasumi, "My hair is my Seal, and I mean that literally. It may be my fault I got stuck with yet another curse that I have to live under…"

"Yo mean like curse that turn you from Kiki to Wahini?" Godai asked.

Ranma was startled, "You know about that?"

"How not know?" Godai asked, "See you change right before Big Kahuna's eyes, and who be dumb enough not to notice ting like dat?"

Kuno shifted uneasily in his seat but said nothing as all eyes turned to him. He noticed Nabiki giving him a smirk and glared at her as if daring her to say something about it.

"So you go to Jusenkyo in China," Godai shrugged, "Dat bad place to pick up bad Juju…but yo already know dat."

"You know about Jusenkyo, Father?" Kodachi asked.

"Sure," Godai replied, "Is in travel brochure literature dat Big Kahuna read. Tell all about many tragic story."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "Does that mean you have a curse as well?"

"What, yo kidding?" Godai replied, "Big Kahuna no go anywhere near dat place! I may be crazy but no stupid, and who go to Junsekyo and no read up on curses?"

"Gee, I wonder?" Ranma growled, suddenly finding the urge to seek out his father and administer a good, sound beating.

"So it does not bother you, Father," Kodachi said, "That I choose to associate myself with a man who has many unresolved…issues?"

"I tink you big enough to know yo own business, Kodachi," Godai replied, "And if you happy then me happy. Besides, it no like you just into girls. Big Kahuna worry if it only dat. But now can be happy, make lil' Kikis, maybe more Wahinis. Big Kahuna be grandpappa, yah?"

"So this whole thing was just a test to see if Ranchan was the kind of guy who could make you a Grandpa?" Ukyo asked.

"Yah, but now he prove he Big Kahuna hisself, now Big Kahuna want talk Powow wi' Son-in-law," Godai addressed himself at Ramna, "You talk earlier 'bout leavin' school, but Big Kahuna no want that. Make deal wi' Kiki. You stay on an' continue be Big Brudda at school, and me no make Kikis get hair cuts. Me see to it you get scholarship when graduate. Even double salary yo take home. What yo tink O' dat?"

Ranma started to open his mouth when Nabiki said, "That's very generous of you, Sir. I'm sure Ranchan appreciates that."

"Is good ting," Godai said with a grin, "Talk later about dowry yo get if marry Kodachi. Now, as for you, lil' Tachi…"

"Don't call me that," Tatewaki growled., "I have not forgiven you for the humiliations you have visited upon me this day, Father."

"'Ey, no be angry at Big Kahuna," Godai replied, "Me want ask favor O' you, Boy."

"A favor?" Tatewaki asked warily, "What sort of favor?"

"Me know you be rivals wi' Saotome Ranma," Godai replied, "Want call truce. Tink maybe yo both work together."

"Me and Kuno?" Ranma asked in what, to him, was a neutral tone of wariness.

"After all," Godai said, "When marry Kodachi you both get be brudders. Brudders learn to live together as one big happy Luah. Tot maybe you both carry out business for Big Kahuna an' look after other students."

Tatewaki and Ranma exchanged puzzled looks, and then the practitioner of Kendo said, "Oh really?"

Ranma frowned, "I dunno. There's a lot of history we've racked up over the last semester…"

"Yes," Tatewaki agred, "Quite a bit of it."

"Most of it consisting of me stomping your butt," Ranma added, "Think you can get beyond that?"

Kuno scowled, "I will admit that you are a formidable hand-to-hand specialist, Saotome. But I have been afflicted by a distracting presence that has clouded my mind and left me poorly equipped to dealing with you at my best. No offense to you two ladies."

"Hey, go right ahead and use us for a scapegoat," Thorn said, "We don't mind."

"Speak for yourself," said Barario, "You haven't been with him as long as I have, so that's me he's blaming for getting his face stomped."

"Who do you think you are, Kuno?" Ranma frowned, "Miyamoto Musashi?"

"Hah!" Kuno scoffed, "I am not so lofty in my pretentious as all of that. But one day I will be more than your equal with a blade, Saotome."

"Not if you keep playing with your little stick," Ranma shot back.

"It is called Nampo, you surly Dolt," Kuno growled, "The art of channeling my Ki through a wooden blade so that it gains in hardness and effective cutting power the qualities of steel without being accounted as a deadly weapon."

"Ah…boys?" Nabiki called out.

"No," Ukyo urged with a smile, "Let them go at it. This is just getting to the good parts."

"Is that what it is?" Ranma asked, "And here I thought you cut through trees and bricks with your hot wind," Kuno said, "Face it, I'm better than you and I always will be, because the Saotome School doesn't need weapons to make us top dogs."

"You eschew the use of weapons yet dare to upbraid me for relying upon a Bokken?" Kuno asked.

"It ain't the weapon we dismiss," Ranma said, "It's depending on weapons like a crutch. The Saotome School stresses improving the fighter before we get to the use of any weapons."

The four girls and Godai Kuno (not to mention Sasuke) watched this back and forth by-lay as though they were observing a tennis match, with the verbal lobs being fended as though the opponents were dueling with a pair of fencing foils, and though the words sounded harsh there was something in the tone both men were using that sounded almost jovial, as though no real animosity were underlying these exchanges.

"So you would rather face a foe without a weapon in hand as you rely upon your skills to prevail," Kuno said, "But if the foe you face is also skilled and uses a weapon?"

"Then we adapt," Ranma said, "I've used Bokkens to fight, and just about every other kind of weapon you can name. But it don't mean squat if you're too weak to stand on your own two feet with your own two good hands and a brain to go up against any sort of an opponent."

"And who do you think that you are, Saotome?" Tatewaki asked, "Mitsuyoshi Jubei?"

"Hey, I can think of worse models than him," Ranma said, "And Jubei was a great warrior, maybe even greater than Musashi."

"As if, you Dolt!" Kuno bristled, "Musashi versus Jubei? It is absurd!"

"Hey, Musashi fought eighty duels and won every one of them," Ranma said, "But Jubei fougtht real battles against real enemies and he served the Tokugawa Shogunate at a difficult time in their history."

"What you say may be technically true," Kuno said, "But I will not hear the name of my own ancestor be slightd. Although I will confess one could do worse than Jubei for an example of a rival…"

"I wasn't slighting Musashi," Ranma said, "But Jubei's one of my ancestors, and even if he weren't I'd still feel compelled to stand up for him."

"You?" Kuno asked, "An heir to Miitsuyoshi?"

"Well, that's what my grandfather, Katsuhiko, tells me," Ranma shrugged, "And I've no reason to doubt him."

"Indeed?" Tatewaki frowned, "Perhaps I should meet this fellow and determine for myself if he knows the wherefore from which he makes such boastful claims."

"Your funeral if you want to try him," Ranma shrugged, "For an old geezer he's pretty spry, and he's been training my cousin, Tenchi, since he was little…"

"Oh my Goddess," Barario said, "Did they just…?"

"Male Bonding," Thorn agreed, "It's a beautiful thing…if you don't mind hitting the barf bag…"

"So is this Katsuhiko a descendant of Jubei's official son or the child he had by a servant?" Tatewaki asked.

"No, it was his third wife, the one left out of the history books when Mitsuyoshi retired from public life," Ranma answered, with a shrug, "I don't know if Gramp's completely on the level about that, but he knows a lot about history, and I've never seen the point of looking too closely…"

Nabiki glanced at Ukyo as the debate raged on and said, "Am I missing something here?"

"It's a guy thing, Sugar," Ukyo smiled, "You run with the herd long enough you hear locker room talk even more animated than this."

"Oh my," Kasumi said as the tone of the debate became agitated, yet at the same time both young men seemed to be marshalling their points with much enthusiasm.

"I suppose that you would know this as well as anyone, Kuonji-san," Kodachi remarked, "Like a natural observer who goes camouflaged in order to get close to their natural prey while undetected."

"Sugar, with what I learned I could do a whole documentary series on this subject," Ukyu smiled in lascivious humor.

"What yo mean?" Godai asked.

"Oh, nothing," Nabiki said with a complacent smile as she took Ukyo by the hand and shot a warning look towards Kodachi,, "I just mean that my fiancé is uniquely situated to understanding the needs of both guys and girls, which means that I feel extremely lucky to have him."

"Him?" Kasumi heard the very slight tonal reference of gender, then caught her sister's glance and said, "Ah…oh…quite so." And decided to play along, belatedly realizing that Principal Kuno was not as yet aware of Ukyo's true gender.

"Hmm," Godai said, "Wall, I no make comment on yo hair, but ponytail look bad on Kiki. least dat what Big Kahuna say. But me respect promise I make. Also no tink good idea Kiki get married while still in school But you got business to support, so me tink allowance be made. Least way Wahini get married to good provider."

"With all due respect, Koucho," Ukyo said, "Nabchan's not just a future wife to me, she's also my business partner. And I stand to come into a lot of money when I inherit the business from my father."

"In dat case you better prepare for big match come da morning," Godai said, plopping a flying onto the table that bore the words, "Delivery Girl Race" as its banner, "'Cause Big Kahuna hear 'bout dis contest when he doin' research You participate, win year supply of Ramen, yah?"

"The race?" Kasumi said, glancing at the flyer, "Oh my…I forgot all about it."

"Awkward considering that you made a wager once with that strumpet, Kaori," said Kodachi, "And it would be embarrassing to lose to her now, even if the terms of that original bet have long been settled."

"You want represent Furinkan High School," Godai said, "Then me make deal wi' yo. Year supply Ramen save big bucks for School lunch budget. Maybe get Ramen company to sponsor new school uniforms me propose when faculty make budget."

"New School Uniforms?" Ukyo said with a start.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Nabiki said, "But…what exactly do you have in mind…Koucho?"

"Me so glad yo ask," Godai grinned, "Sasuke?"

"Yes, Master," the little man said with obvious reluctance, and then pulled n a lever by the patio awning, and suddenly a banner unfolded to reveal the image of a boy and a girl.

Only the girl was wearing some manner of leafy frond skirt with wreathes of flowers around her neck…and not much else…while the boy was just wearing short trunks and holding a surfboard.

The sight of that even broughjt the heated argument between Ranma and Kuno to a halt as both of them gawked in dismay, Tatewaki saying, "Father…what…?"

"Is what we wear on Big Island," Godai grinned, "Hula skirts for Wahini, Kikis get de trunks. Is new fashion wear for summer. Yo like it, yes?"

"Words fail me," Ranma replied blandly.

"Hmm…is problem you have," Godai stroked his chin, "You both Wahini and Kiki. Maybe come up wi compromise? Yo wear trunks but get de necklace?"

"That's it," Thorn said, "He has to die."

"For once we are in total agreement," Barario said, even as the glares from the four human girls said volumes about what they made of this new policy announcement.

"Father," Kodachi said with deceptive calm, "Am I to understand that these…uniforms do not consist of anything more than hulu skirts and flower necklaces?"

"But dat be part O helpin' raise school spirit," Godai cheerfully replied, "Kiki see Wahini giving all to her class, dey be motivated to work hard on deir classes."

"Uh oh," Ranma winced, feeling the temperature in their immediate environment drop by ten degrees.

"Father," Tatewaki also noticed the sudden chill, "As much as I appreciate your…aesthetics…might I suggest you consider a policy adjustment…for modesty's sake?"

"Who need modesty when yo work for Big Kahuna?" Godai said, "Me just looking for ways to make school year more fun for Kiki."

"Fun you say," Kasumi remarked, and for once there was no trace of an "Oh My" in her expression.

"Eh?" Godai asked nervously as even Kodachi was giving him a very chilly expression, "Is something Big Kahuna say?"

"Oh my," said Sasuke, one moment before the mayhem stared in earnest…

"Well, this place looks decent enough," Terry remarked to himself as he saw the words, "Nekohanten" spelled out beside the cartoon-like image of a very large cat, "Smells good from outside, too. Guess I'll take a chance and see what they're serving up."

He entered the establishment, hoping that he had enough petty cash in his pockets as his father had been unusually stingy of late in dishing out the allowance.

But no sooner did he move past the threshold when Terry felt his well honed battle senses snap to full alertness.

He stepped inside just moments before a bicycle went whizzing past, being pedaled into the store by a brown haired streak dressed in a Chinese-style outfit, the girl not bothering to stop as she faulted off her bike and sailed high into the air, flashing a lot of leg and demonstrating a limberness that even Terry found amazing before she landed on the other side of a counter and spoke into a window, "Great-Grandmother! Perfume back from delivery! Ready for next order!"

"Say what?" Terry said, looking down and finding that the bike had been bracketed into a slot that was clearly meant to serve in the place of a bike rack, and he briefly wondered just what kind of a nut bar would park a bicycle in the middle of a restaurant.

"One side, Stupid boy," a younger girl with pink colored hair all but elbowed her way past him, bearing a heavy tray full of bowls of ramen as she waited on several tables, altering her tone to a sweeter voice as she said, in sing-song broken Japanese, "Who here order Dumplings with their noodles?".

"Hah?" Terry said, moving slightly to the side, even as his instincts flared up once again, prompting him to whirl about in time to find himself face-to-face with a green haired girl who stared at him wide-eyed, trying hard to pull up short from an impending collision as the numerous bowls of Ramen balanced on her arms and head immediately went flying.

Terry's razor sharp battle instincts came into play and time seemed to slow down and like in a slow-moving ballet he found himself and the green haired girl reacting by moving to stretch out limbs as each of them caught up bowls of ramen as they fell all around them.

By the end of that longest second both Terry and the green haired girl were frozen in the position of awkwardly supporting a half dozen bowls of hot Ramen while Terry lay positioned underneath the girl who was poised over him, each of them looking eye-to-eye with mutually astonished expressiobn.

For the customers, however, this proved to be such a great show that they received a standing ovation, obviously thinking that this was a floor show being put on for their benefit.

The Pink haired girl was not amused, turning around and saying, "Hey, what you do with Lung-Lung sister? Stupid boy no mess with Ling-Ling sister!"

"Huh?" Terry asked, wondering just how he had gotten himself into this mess.

"Mighty nice reflexes there, Sonny-boy," a voice said as Terry looked up and saw a face come into his field of vision, one old and wrinkled looking, unlike the youthful girl with whom he had experience so close an encounter.

"Ah…" Terry did not know what to say about this, nor about the awkward condition in which he presently found himself.

But fortunately the old woman seemed to have some idea as she said, "Ling-Ling, assist your sister and help this nice gentleman to extricate himself from this Twister impression that they've wound themselves into. And see to it not a drop is spelled from a customer's order."

"Yes, Great-Grandmother," the pink haired girl said before looking down and saying, "Lung-Lung, stop flirting with customer and get to work."

"I no flirt!" the green haired girl immediately protested, but nonetheless, several awkward moments later, after she and Terry had separated from one another (without spilling a drop of the coveted Ramen in spite of the great difficulty that it took to set them aright from their positions.

Terry then had a chance to get a better look at the girl whom he had come so near to tumbling with and found that she was several years younger than himself, perhaps fourteen at tops, but very voluptuous for all of that. And she bore such a striking resemblance to her equally endowed sister that he had no trouble thinking of them as twins, and contrasting them with another set of "twins" of his unfortunate acquaintance.

The two girls, at the same time, got a better look at him, and suddenly their expressions changed from open hostility to speculative interest. So much so that Terry felt compelled to inform them that he already had a girlfriend, and one of her was more than enough for his liking.

"My apologies for the problems you have experienced with our establishment, good sir," the old, diminutive woman said as she looked upwards, "My Great-Granddaughters meant you no discourtesy. Please accept our humble hospitality by trying a bowl of our delicious Ramen free of charge."

"Ah, well…" Terry was inclined to decline but his stomach chose that moment to overrule him, so he sheepishly said, "Maybe just a bowl."

"Coming right up," and to his astonishment the elderly woman leaped across the room and was almost instantly behind the bar, moving so fast that Terry wondered if she had access to the "Speed" zone that was harnessed by the Flashes.

The two girls remaining behind were looking him up and down as though sizing up their prey, and Terry nervously said, "Sorry about the misunderstanding. It was all my fault, really."

"Oh, we no mind meet new customer," said the green haired Lung-Lung, "You is very…flexible to avoid run-in with Amazon."

"Amazon?" Terry felt an edge of nervousness. He had been around enough Amazons in his time to have a pretty good idea of why it was a bad thing to challenge one to a fight.

"Is very rare meet outsider male who know how be polite to warrior," the pink haired Ling-Ling cooed slyly, "You want challenge after work? See how good you really is?"

Terry was spared having to answer that as the old woman returned with as much haste as she had displayed in leaving his presence, "Try it and see if it's to your liking, young Sir. And do have one of our available tables. Girls, stop gawking around and get back to work."

"Yes, Great-Grandmother," the two girls said in unison, turning around and with much reluctance setting about to doing their duties.

"Do forgive them, good Sir," the elderly woman said with a mild bow of respect, "They mean well, but they are still fresh from the countryside and do not as yet know how to behave themselves around strangers."

"That's all right," he acknowledged the bow with one of his own, "And the name is Terry. Terry McGuinness."

"McGuinness you say," the elderly woman gave Terry a shrewd look, "You are an American. And not just a tourist by the look of you."

"How do you know that." Terry asked as he accepted a chair at one of the few tables not currently in use.

"I have my ways," the old woman seemed amused about something, "You remind me of a young man I used to know long ago. He came to our village once in search of answers and knowledge and came away leaving some of his own wisdom behind with our people. So, how is Bruce doing these days?"

Terry looked startled and almost spat out some of the noodles he had just swallowed. He took a moment to swallow thickly then said, "You know about Bruce?"

"Let's just say you resemble your father in more than just the eyes, my Boy," the elderly woman continued smiling, "I take it that there are no unpleasant side effects from the Lazarus pit?"

Terry set down the half-finished bowl and said, "Okay, who are you and how do you know so much about us?"

"Relax, I'm not an enemy," the woman assured, "I may not get around as much as I used to but I know a thing or two about the world outside of China. And any son of the House of Wayne is a friend to the Amazons, of whom I happen to be Matriarch by consent of our ruling High Council."

"Okay," Terry said warily, "So, you know the Old Man. Lots of people do as I keep finding out. And half of those who know him wind up trying to kill me."

"If I wished you dead, Boy, then you and I would not be having this little conversation," she made the words sound like a casual statement of fact and not an implied threat, but Terry still felt uneasy, "I have no doubt that you've been trained well, and no doubt, were you so inclined, you would easily best my Great-Granddaughters. Of course it might not be prudent to ally our houses that intimately. The Amazons do have semi-friendly relations with the League of Shadows now that Ras al Ghul has voluntarily retired."

"So why do I get the impression that you're pumping me for information here, lady?" Terry asked, "What do you really want?"

"I see that you have inherited your father's direct manner," the Old Woman replied, "Actually I was hoping that you might do me the courtesy of arranging a meeting for me with someone of your acquaintance."

"Who?" Terry asked, "The Old Man?"

"No, though I might find it amusing to see Bruce again after all of these years," the Old Woman smiled, "No, I mean a woman who goes by the name of Managi these days but at one time was called a Princess."

Terry looked at her in shock, "Princess Diana?"

"The very same," the Old Woman nodded, "It cannot be a formal meeting. There are difficulties involved or else I would have approached the Kents directly myself once I was aware of their presence here in Nerima, Japan. Simply tell her that Cologne the Matriarch wishes an audience with the Royal House of Ares. She will know what that means."

"Okay," Terry said, "So I take it that she knows you?"

"Of course," Cologne replied, "If you live as long as I have sooner or later you meet everyone of great significance to our era. Now, forgive me that I distract you from enjoying your lunch. Feel free to have another bowl. Perfume here will attend to your needs when you are ready."

"Yes, Great-Grandmother," the very well endowed brown haired Waitress whom Terry had observed before replied, startling Terry as he had not even sensed her approach, as though she just materialized there out of thin space.

"Perfume?" Terry repeated, murmuring, "Cologne?"

"You want know what name Te-Rei sound like to Amazon?" the top-heavy girl asked mildly, "Or Mak-Gi-Nes?"

"Ah, no thanks," Terry replied, "I'll pass."

"I will leave you two and get back to tending the stove," Cologne replied, "But do feel free to invite the whole family sometime. It would be nice to see how the House of Wayne has prospered since last I beheld a family member."

"Ah…sure thing," Terry said, only to find that he was talking to her after-image as the woman was already on the other side of the room before he could make an eyeblink.

"If need say word and Perfume hear you," the brown haired girl said without giving any hint to either hostility or cordiality as her tone was light and casual in its sing-song, high-pitched kittenish manner.

"Ah…how did you know my name?" Terry asked, "I only mentioned it one time."

"Perfume hear even with noise fill restaurant," the young girl replied, "No so noisy that can miss boy with funny accent."

"Funny accent?" Terry asked, wondering what she meant about noise since it hardly seemed that bustling, though this place was doing excellent business.

Not that it was hard to see why as the staff was easy on the eye and the ramen was especially tasty.

But before he could ask the brown haired girl was halfway to the other side of the room attending to the needs of other customers, leaving Terry to wonder if there were something about this place that he ought to report to his father and brothers about. It seemed like the sort of establishment that Cassandra would know if he asked her about it, but somehow the thought was not so appealing.

He was left to wonder at one thing as he finished off his bowl and suddenly found the girl named Perfume standing there offering him another.

What had happened to his nominal escort, Alison, and what was the deal between her and that silver haired girl that she had run off chasing after?

And why did he get the feeling that this was only just the beginning of a strange new chapter in their lives that would shortly make him regret ever getting his visa…?

"You know when you act like that it drives me totally crazy, Beiko."

"I am sorry, Alison," Beatrice replied, "But now at least you can understand how I felt when I saw you walking with that boy from America."

"Terry's just a friend," Alison replied, "A friend of the family, more like. I met him once while visiting America, back when I hung out with the Titans."

"Just a friend, eh?" Beatrice replied, "And is that not what you called me a while ago?"

"No, you're more like my problem that won't go away, Beiko," Alison answered, though she did so while ruffling the silvery hair of the other girl who was laying partially across her.

"This does bring back old memories, doesn't it?" Beatrice sighed contentedly as she nestled into the armpit of the girl whom she half-straddled with one long and shapely leg,

"And not in a good way," Alison growled softly, but just the same felt strangely at ease about herself, laying naked beside the girl who once was her arch-nemesis under the artificial setting of an inflatable survival-tent that Beatrice had taken to carrying around with her for just such occasions. "But…yeah…guess maybe not all of those memories are bad ones."

"I hope that you will allow me to create newer and more pleasurable ones," Beatrice said with a sensuous lilt to her voice while stroking her fingers over the smooth tummy of her companion, "And I meant what I said before about putting the past behind us, Aiko-chan. I want to go forward with you with none of the baggage of the past holding us down."

"A restart, huh?" Alison thought about it, "Okay, but no more of the jealous girlfriend act, okay? Even if you're just teasing me that's way too psycho for me. And if you do it again…ah…I'll give you another spanking."

"Then my bottom is likely to remain sore for a long time," Beatrice chuckled, "Because I cannot help but be jealous of you. After all, this is still so new to the both of us, and how can I be sure that you won't feel an urge to experiment with a guy just to prove to yourself that you swing both ways?"

"Would you give it a rest already?" Alison growled, "What about you and Whatzisname? That nutbag who wanted to destroy the whole Universe, and you almost helped him."

"Almost, yes," Beatrice replied, "But when I had a choice I picked your life over his, and I will never regret that."

Alison thought a moment and then said, "Meeting Uncle Bruce again and seeing him look like a younger guy is sure weird. You know I think there might have even been a time when he was sweet on my Mom. Not that he'd ever dare come between her and Dad, of course."

"Even for the great Batman such a course would be a poor career move," Beatrice mused, "But still and all…do you think your parents really do approve of me? After all, with the history of our two families…

"I thought you said we were going to write our own history," Alison replied, "Besides…when we talked about it earlier it sounded almost like my folks were ready to engage us."

"Then I guess our destiny really is in both of our hands," Beatrice leveraged herself to look up into the face of the woman whom she had just made love to with great passion and intensity, "But I am not afraid of that destiny…not as long as I have you with me, Aiko-chan."

Alison met her stare and said, "I guess that's true for me too, Beiko…even if being around you drives me nuts sometimes. I think I feel a lot more nuts whenever I'm not around you."

"My sentiments exactly," Beatrice moved forward and the two of them softly kissed.

And, meanwhile, outside of the Pup Tent that was hidden among some bushes a blonde woman smiled down from the trees and mused, "Young love is such a beautiful thing. Those two really deserve each other. Must be Karma or something. Ah well…time to get on to annoying my Apprentice…"

She vanished in a puff of smoke, not that the young lovers would have paid any notice as they had something far more interesting going on to absorb the whole of their attention…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Campy Dialogue Between Lovers: shadowmane

The day of the Great Race is finally at hand, and all of the contestants are lining up at the starting line with Ramen Bowls at the ready. Only someone is planning to deliver a surprise of their own in, "In the Noodles," or, "There's a Girl in My Soup and She's doing the Backstroke!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	74. Chapter 74

Tsundere74

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

(This can't be happening!) thought the doll-sized Mini-Cybele as she tried to remain still in the hands of the young Earth Dragon as she was cleaned with a rag over a bathroom sink. She was fighting to remain very still and not to squirm as the very last thing that she wanted to do was to give herself away to this sensitive creature who could make very short work of her if she became aroused to suspicion.

Hardening her skin to the consistency of plastic and allowing her features to look somewhat "waxen," like a doll generally helped. But being this close to a child who was half dragon and partially human gave Mini-Cybele a very good idea of what she was up against. And that knowledge frightened her more than anything else that she had learned from her espionage of the Tendo Household.

If there was one form of life that could terrify even a Demon it was a Dragon, and Elemental Dragons were by far the worst of all as they were manifestations of the raw elemental forces of nature. Having a child that combined the Elemental side with the human side of her nature meant that you were dealing with someone who was just that shy of being a full goddess. And while this child tended to think much like a human she had the instincts of her draconian ancestors who never scrupled about such things as the devouring of tender young maidens, even ones who might themselves be Goddesses as could be recounted in the numerous mythologies that dwelled upon this subject.

Still and all the happy, playful nature of this child was working to Cybele's advantaged, however humiliating it was to be treated as a mere plaything. At least the child had a delicate touch and was not rough-handed in her treatment of her new "toy." Still and all Cybele was looking for the first opportunity that she could find to extricate from this disturbing situation, especially in light of her discovery that the child had an actual soul, which was highly peculiar for an elemental.

Under different circumstances she might have been tempted to "play nice" and seek to work a subtle charm to plant "suggestions" in the mind of the child that might incline her in gradual stages to turning to the side of evil. But Dragons were such elementary beings that the very effort itself might bring out a hidden dark side that-given her precarious situation-Cybele most definitely was not eager in witnessing from so close a range. Better to keep this child innocent and pure while it could be managed because if she ever learned to harness her true potential…then watch out!

"There, all done," Kuryu said pleasantly as she held up the newly cleaned Mini-Cybele up to the light, "Now what to call you? What name would you like, I wonder? Hmm…wall, Momma named me for my dark hair, so perhaps I ought to call you…Goldie!"

If Cybele had dared to risk an expression it would have been dismay. After all, in her very long life, had she not been made to suffer enough from dumb Blonde jokes?

But joke or not this situation was serious! If she blew her cover now then she would never get to share her information with her real self. Worse still, she as an aspect would not just cease to exist but would most likely wind up in the digestive tract of a creature who was given birth specifically to protect the well being of her biological mother!

"Okay, Goldie," Kuryu said, "Let's go for a walk. Grandma Peorth-sama! Is it okay if I go to the park and play with my new dolly?"

The Goddess Peorth appeared almost as if she had been magically summoned and said, "Why are you asking me, Cherie? Don't you think that your mothers ought to be consulted about that?"

"Naw, they're gonna be busy for a while in their room," Kuryu said, nodding meaningfully up towards the ceiling.

Peorth cocked an ear, heard very distinctive sounds and arched and eyebrow, "I guess they will at that. Funny I didn't pick up on the signs when they came back home."

"Something came up and they needed to work out some grownup stuff together," Kuryu said, "But I'm sure they'll be done in time to wash up and have dinner."

"Indeed?" Peorth said, eyeing the doll in the little girl's hands with a lingering stare that made Mini-Cybele feel a sweat drop forming, "Well, be certain you get back in time yourself, Ma Petit."

"Okay," Kuryu said brightly and began to skip down the hallway towards the door, all the while Mini-Cybele rethinking to herself on just how "innocent" this child really was, and how much did she know about the "grown-up stuff" taking place between her parents…?

It was an amazing thing to Akane now natural it felt these days to be in the arms of another girl and not feel the least bit restrained in her affections. It had taken time to accept this about herself, but now that she had an able teacher in the form of Shampoo she was learning to many things about herself that it would be impossible to classify them all, though she was eager to keep researching the matter to her fullest measure.

Perhaps it was because Shampoo herself made it so easy to love her, both physically and emotionally, giving so generously and demanding so little in return besides reciprocal attention. Her supple body was soft and smooth to the touch, yet as strong as iron beneath the comforting padding. Shampoo's "baby-doll" like mannerisms and kittenish nature emphasized her feminine charms without overwhelming Akane as she had seemed to do on their initial engagement. And Shampoo was so warm and generous in her affections that it was easy enough to love her, so much that Akane now wondered just what it was that she had been objecting to from the start as having Shampoo in her world meant she had a genuine partner, and one who would never willingly betray her.

Presently she had Akane in a rather awkward position, sitting on her shoulders with her head turned forward and up, presently being smothered between Shampoo's creamy thighs while her Amazon wife had her own mouth in a similar position, Akane's bare legs parted and waving at the ceiling on her bed while she and Shampoo engaged in this inverted "69" position, one of many such awkward yet tantalizing athletic poses that her wife had convinced Akane to try out with satisfying results as, before too long, each was tasting the nectar of the other in a blissful state of mutual contentment.

It was odd to be doing this stuff in the middle of the afternoon and before having their actual supper, but it sure beat the heck out of breaking bricks, which is what Akane would normally be doing at this time of day. Spare the bricks, swallow the poontang. Not a bad tradeoff if she did say so herself.

For her part Shampoo was savoring an early evening "snack" that was by far her favorite dish and which had a more satisfying aftertaste than Ramen noodles by a good stretch. Akane was coming along quite nicely as a lover, and her tongue work had greatly improved under Shampoo's vigorous "coaching." It only took Shampoo about half the time to achieve orgasm and she could even time her own licks so that she and Akane could go off together.

Such a good Airen-wife, so easily trainable. Shampoo had chosen well with this Japanese girl and was getting all the satisfying sex that she could ask for, which was quite a lot as Shampoo was greedy for yet more Japanese Poontang. Hot Sushi was by far her favorite dish, and Akane always served up the best nectar that Shampoo could ask for, especially since recommending the girl on her present liquid diet.

They were just getting into their third helping for the evening when they heard a gentle rapping at the door and a familiar voice ask, "Girls, are you decent?"

Akane could barely hear the words in her slightly "smothered" state, but she heard Shampoo answer for her in a slightly humorous chuckle and fully endorsed the opinion, "Is please to define decent?"

Shampoo's mother, Comb, seemed to be more than slightly amused as she said, "You girls carry on as you are, but remember to come to dinner when Peorth-san calls you. I need to step out for a bit, but I'll be looking to chat with you later. Meanwhile I've got to go have a meeting with the Old Woman."

By "Old-Woman" the two younger girls knew that their Sensei was referring to her grandmother, Cologne. Shampoo decided to adjust her position on the bed to let Akane up for oxygen, then allowed her wife to roll up into a sitting posture where she could ask, "Is there some sort of a problem, Sensei? I mean…Mother-in-law?"

"I don't really know," they could hear Comb's scowl without having to see her face, "But the Old Woman's message sounded formal, and that's never a good thing with our Matriarch. I'm going to see what's bugging her now, but I should be back before too long. Make excuses for me if anyone asks where I've gone. And don't do anything I wouldn't do…whatever that is."

"Sensei," Akane murmured softly, exchanging looks with her purple haired wife, who seemed mildly distressed at the thought of her mother confronting their Matriarch all by herself, and with the strained history between them that was already creating such tensions.

But then Akane glanced down and smiled, critically examining the lush body that was on display for her, and thinking to herself, (MINE).

And so she decided to both distract and surprise Shampooi by pouncing uon her once again, pressing her wife back down onto the bed as she straddled her with a grin and cooed, "Not so fast. You're not going anywhere without showing me position twenty-three, just like you promised."

As she hovered expectantly over her Amazon bride, framed by her long black hair and gazing at the face framed by a mane of purple locks, Akane could only marvel that there was a time when she would not have been so comfortable at doing this. Seeing Shampoo's surprised-but-slightly-amused upturned expression made it all worthwhile for her. And that without having to rove her gaze over the other girl's full, perfect breasts, so mouthwatering and tempting to the eye of many an envious man, but for Akane's sole exclusive possession,

Akane still felt a bit envious herself of Shampoo's generous curves, comparing her own much more slender body, which while still obviously feminine was not built so perfectly, and her smaller breasts made her feel almost flat-chested by contrast. But Shampoo never seemed to mind, nor did the legion of boys who used to covet her affections, and what did those guys ever see in her that could even hold a candle next to this girl laying spread out before her?

Akane did not know what it was, but it belonged to Shampoo now, and Akane had absolutely no qualms whatsoever about that.

"Airen very greedy girl," Shampoo cooed, "Want new helping after last one serve."

"Less talk, more tongue, Woman," Akane growled in a fair imitation of the Kittenish purr often used by her wife.

"Is please do what Airen command," Shampoo said with half-lidded eyes, and she was entirely sincere about this as she drew her wife into her arms, and then pushed her head down to chest level, having accurately read Akane's intentions and deciding on a maneuver that she was very much dying to try which would employ a special Amazon Secret Technique known as "Induced Lactation" to give Akane a drink that she would for a very long time remember…

Romeo frowned as she stared at the words printed in Chinese script, glancing at their English translations set to one side, and then asked her Mentor, "What means this? To be or no to be?"

"You're reading from another play altogether, dear," Ganglot informed her, "Try flipping back to page two seventy four to find the lines that you should really be reading from, Ro-Mao-san."

"But what it mean?" Romeo asked in puzzlement, pointing at the page she was still reading from.

"It is a question about existence," Ganglot patiently explained, "Hamlet, the Prince of Denmark, is contemplating suicide because he feels dishonored by his own failed resolve to avenge his father. He is trying to sort out in his mind if the ghost that visited him is the real deal or just something he conjured up from his fancy, and if that is really basis enough to take a life. Basically he was just being a manic depressive."

"Oh," Romeo gazed at the text again and read a few lines further down, "Stupid foreign male. If ghost of father ask for vengeance then why no give it? Up to Gods to decide if deed merited or no."

"Really?" Julien asked of his wife, "Wouldn't it bother you if it turned out that his Uncle was blameless of the crime of regicide?"

"How no blame?" Romeo asked, "In royal house is no big deal for brother kill brother to take throne of Empire. Just being alive mean Uncle no doubt kill many time to stay in line for throne. Fact he no let son inherit from Father is proof he in haste to make claim, especially wed Empress. Only surprise that anyone be surprised it happen."

"You have a point," Mousse adjusted his glasses, "Dynastic quarrels can tear apart a Kingdom if not resolved in-house. And the fact that the Prince hesitates to practically the end of the play is the reason why most of the cast are dead by the final act, including his mother."

"See?" Romeo said with some vindication, "Stupid man fret about life and reality when enemy right in front of him. If go straight from ghost to Emperor to make him ghost then no have so many problem."

"He who hesitates is lost," remarked, Keiko, "That's something I know a whole lot about. Of course if Shakespeare had written it your way it would have denied the world one of the great epic dramas of literature. It's sort of like having the luxury to kibitz because we weren't there that we can pat ourselves on the back for being so much smarter than Hamlet, who did get the job done even if he did it in a way that had a lot of unintended consequences."

"Such as driving Ophelia mad," Natsumi suggested, "I really felt for her, being so desperately in love with a man who was ready to sacrifice everything for vengeance."

Romeo looked at them, then at the pages before her, studying them a moment longer before flipping back to the pages that had been requested.

"All right everyone," Ganglot clapped her hands to call their attention, "Take it from the top on page two hundred seventy five, the scene in the garden where the lovers meet clandestinely."

"Mistress," Julian spoke up, "Are you certain that we should be playing the roles that you assigned to us? After all, my part was clearly written with the intent that I should be a woman."

"Oh no," Ganglot smiled, "It's perfect for you as it suits your domestic temperament quite well. Romeo is clearly the more action-oriented figure of the story, so his role suits your wife just fine. Is there any problem with that, Dear?"

Romeo made a mild sniff of derision and said, "Is piece of Ramen."

"Very good," Ganglot was about to clap her hands again when she heard a very polite voice say from the sideline:

"Excuse me, but we were wondering if this is the place we saw advertised in the flyers around town," said a very tall and willowy girl who had a long ponytail and bore something across her back that looked oddly like a rug beater.

"We were hoping to find jobs?" said a demure looking girl with auburn colored hair done up with a ribbon, "Please. We're willing to do whatever it takes, but we don't even have a home or a roof over our heads…"

Ganglot turned around and smiled, "Ah, you're here at last. Welcome, my darlings. I've been expecting you. And as for employment you have come to the right place. It just so happens that we have openings that will suit the both of you very well. In fact you might say that the whole performance would not be the same production without you."

The two new girls exchanged puzzled looks, then saw the other young people gathered about holding scripts in their hands and began to relax a bit as if sensing a warm welcome that was unexpected.

Off to the side, however, concealed in a special type of jar that held the entity a prisoner, a tiny figure said, "Oy vey! They're here too? This is getting complicated. If only I had some way of contacting the Mistress. Which reminds me…I wonder what evil plots the Mistress is hatching even now, and why has she not come looking for her loyal servant…?"

"Hello, Eunice, hello Jean-Marie, hello Theodore, hello Rochelle!" a cheerful Shiratori Azusa waved at familiar landmarks as she walked through the park on her way to the mall, "Hey, Stephanie, hey Noelle! How are you doing, Gwendolyn…?"

She was not actually addressing herself to actual people but rather to inanimate objects to which she had attached cute pet names. For example, a water fountain was, "Rochelle," a statue in the park was "Theodore," and a park bench was "Jean-Marie."

And none of these objects saluted back in an audible way, though quite a few passers by gave the young girl with the curly light reddish-brown hair hair a funny glance and a somewhat puzzled expression.

Azusa did not mind what other people thought about her. She was much too ebullient and effervescent to be brought down by a little thing such as the opinions of others.

Instead what she saw was a world of limitless possibilities that were invisible to everyone around her. Being cute and cuddlesome made people like her even without knowing about her eccentricities and peculiar predilections. That had not changed in spite of her father having recently gone away to some place where he could get better from an illness that Mikey said needed to be cured from, whatever that meant..

But Azusa was used to having her father be away. She hardly ever spent much time around her father. He was a shadowy presence in her life, someone who showered her with gifts but hardly ever spoke to her or had much in the way of dealings, usually preferring to work through intermediaries, as though he were afraid of her for some unknown reason.

Mikado had seemed not to like her father for some peculiar reason. At one time her skating partner had looked up to the man, but recently there had been a falling out with much shouting involved, after which men in white coats had taken her father on a trip with men wearing police uniforms there to wish him off on a good voyage.

Senzenen Mikado had seemed like a different person lately. For one thing he had been nicer to her than he used to be and seemed to look at Azusa differently. She was not entirely sure what to make about that, but it did seem that he had been maturing a bit himself of late and was not chasing around as many girls as he had used to.

Did that mean that he was developing feelings for her? Azusa did not know what to make of that. In fact she did not even know if she really liked Mikado. He was such a womanizing flirt and no woman seemed to ever to truly matter to him or hold much of his interest, so how could any woman ever trust a rake like that?

Besides, Azusa really was not in the market for a boyfriend. She had plenty of admirers but none of them really did anything for her besides give her presents and fawn on her morning, noon and night. And all Azusa wanted was to be left alone to play with her friends, the things no one else ever seemed to want to talk to, but whose voices Azusa could hear quite clearly.

As she walked through the park, oblivious to everything which did not concern her, she heard her friends talking back to her, asking her if she were having a nice day, complimenting her on her dress and the ribbon in her hair, and the style of her perm, little things that made Azusa feel happy. And by happy it meant that she felt better about herself and the shadows kept their distance.

But it was as she approached the playground at one side of the park that she felt something odd begin to happen. Her friend, Clyde the Swingset, was saying something to her about an unusual plaything very close nearby. It sounded almost like Clyde was afraid of it for some strange reason. It sounded really bad, so Azusa approached to see why her friend was so frightened.

What she found was a little girl with long dark hair playing by herself in the sand, building castles and playing with a doll that had long golden hair, all perfectly normal-seeming on the surface.

Azusa did not see what the problem could be as the child did not seem all that frightening. If anything she appeared to be a perfectly normal happy child enjoying an evening doing things that most children her age were prone to do. In fact Azusa got a very good feeling from the girl the closer she approached and could see her gentle features and adorable smile more clearly.

And the child confirmed this by looking up at her as Azusa approached, saying, "Nihao. How are you today, Shiratori-san?"

That stopped Azusa in her tracks, "You know Azusa-chan?"

"We met before at that skating arena," the little girl replied, "Where I was born over a month ago. My name is Kuryu-chan. How do you do?"

"Ah," Azusa decided to get back on familiar territory, even though she had some vague memory of the Arena and something that happened there that…she could not bring herself to remember, "Azusa…is doing very fine. Who is that?"

"Her?" the child held up the doll that was in her hand, "This is Goldie, my new friend. We were just playing together. Would you like to join us?"

Azusa wondered if it were her imagination or did that doll look like its eyes were rounder than before? And why was its face suddenly covered in moisture?"

"Sure," Azusa smiled, "But Azusa has a new dress and she does not want to get it dirty," she indicated her outfit, which was very expensive and made of material not appropriate for play.

"Earth isn't dirty," Kuryu said, "Earth is the substance of the Mother. Humans are made of Earth mixed with water fueled by heat and fed by air. All the matter of creation is within our bodies and we should celebrate Earth by embracing it with our bodies."

"I like the sound of that," Azusa smiled, "But when I do that people scold me and tell me I shouldn't play in dirt. They say that it's beneath me."

"The Earth is beneath you, Silly," Kuryu smiled, "It supports you by allowing you to walk on it. It holds you down so you don't go flying off into space, and it protects us by keeping the air around us so that we can breathe and be protected against the harmful radiation all around us."

"Wow," Azusa said, "You are so very smart. How old are you, little girl?"

"I'm six weeks old," the child answered, "Which is why I want to get a lot of playtime in because I won't be this age for very much longer. And I like being a child…but I have a very important job to do, which is why I've been given this assignment."

"Assignment?" Azusa asked, wondering if she had heard right about the girl being only weeks old when Azusa would have placed her closer to being eleven.

"Sure," Kuryu said as she held up the doll and said with perfect candor, "I am the daughter of the Earth Dragon who made a contract with my Momma…and my assignment in life is to protect Momma by being her familiar. In exchange for this I get to enjoy life as a human, and I want that very much because I love my Momma and will do anything to protect her."

The doll did not move but Azusa could have sworn that the eyebrows were lifted into an expression of surprise where before she had seemed more like nervous worry.

"That's a pretty doll," Azusa said, "But if you keep playing with her like that she's going to get her dress dirty."

"Dirt can be cleaned out of a dress," Kuryu said, "Or washed off of skin. But one should never feel bad about being dirty. At least that's what I think. But if you like Goldie then here," Kuryu held the doll out, "You can have her for a present?"

"Really?" Azusa said in surprised, "You don't mind?"

Kuryu stood up and approached Azusa, "I want her to have a good home, one what will treat her as she deserves. And I like you, Azusa-chan. I want you to be happy."

Azusa felt oddly touched as she reached out with both hands and took the doll over into her possession. Oddly she felt as though the thing were squirming in her grasp, but she was much too overcome with emotion to pay that much attention.

"Thank you," she said, "That's the nicest thing anybody ever did for me."

"Not the nicest thing," Kuryu said, "Your mother gave you life, and that is a gift beyond all others. And some day someone very nice is going to give you a gift that you will treasure very much, when the moment is right and you are ready for it."

Azusa felt close to tears. She was used to taking things because people seldom offered what she wanted, and here was someone giving her a gift without even having to be asked, and by someone who seemed to genuinely care about her as a person.

Kuryu just smiled and said, "I have to go now, but I hope that we see each other again. Please take good care of yourself, Azusa-chan. You are a very special person."

"But…I…Azusa doesn't have a gift for you," Azusa felt compelled to protest, when never before had it occurred to her to give something away without being forced to do so.

The dark haired girl just smiled, "You're friendship is gift enough for me, Azusa-chan. I don't need anything else."

She turned and walked away, leaving Azusa to stare at the very strange child whose shadow seemed to move on its own in the light of the setting sun, as though something larger than a child were moving in their presence.

But as Azusa started to turn away to resume her journey she thought she heard a voice coming from the doll in her hands, an odd but tiny voice that sounded as though it were saying, "Kill me…"

"Eh?" Azusa lifted the doll and said, "Did you say something Goldie? No, wait…Antoinette! That's what I'll call you, Say hello, Antoinette."

"Antoinette?" she thought she heard that tiny voice squeak, but for once she decided to treat that voice as a product of her imagination as she started to hum a merry tune that sounded like the National Anthem of the revolutionary French period, post Bastille Day…

"I don't know why the hell we always bother coming through customs," groused Karen Starr as she and Helena left the airport terminal with bags of luggage (mostly being carried by her) weighting down their departure, "I could fly us here and save on all of the fuss."

"Quit complaining, Karen," Helena urged, "Honestly, you're the only one of your family that I personally know who gets jet-lag from traveling the old fashioned way, like us normal humans. And what is with all of this stuff you're carrying? You can't possibly need this many changes of outfits."

"Ha-ha," Karen mocked, "Says the girl whose closet is bigger than my whole apartment. And what's with your modest share of the payload anyway?"

"Oh, just some stuff that Dad requested from the Batcave," Helena replied, "He's trusting me to see to its safe delivery, which…considering how strained relations have been between us lately, I'm taking to be a good sign that I'm finally winning back into his good graces."

"About time if you ask me," Karen said, then paused before adding, "I don't suppose that means that you'll be moving back to the mansion anytime soon?"

"Hah, you wish," Helena smirked, "I'm not that desperate to go groveling back into the good graces of the Old Man. And I didn't think you were that tired of my company."

"I'm not," Karen said, coloring slightly before saying, "In fact…it's good having you around. Be hard enough to pay my rent without your fronting half of the bill for that, the cable and utilities…"

"I'd pay the whole thing if you'd let me," Helena said softly, "You know I make enough, Karen."

"Oh, like I don't have to put up with enough jokes about being a 'Kept' woman,:" Karen smiled, "There were enough jokes about us over at Infinity Incorporated before they broke up, making me out to be your pseudo-husband."

"Who says that?" Helena scoffed, "My husband? With your body? Get real."

"Oh, I don't know," Karen said as they stepped out towards the curb, her balancing several hundred pounds of luggage on her shoulder, "You're not exactly flat-chested yourself you know. But, seriously…I impose enough on you as it is. I'm still trying to get my legs under me after my last career bombed out and…what's with these taxi guys passing us up? Don't they want any service?"

"I don't know," Helena said as she watched several taxis passing them by, "Guess they don't want any service. A couple of good-looking all-American girls like us?"

"Hey, you were born American," Karen said, "I'm only adopted American because my home got blown up."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch," Helena said dismissively, "We need to get you into a bed so you can catch up on your beauty sleep and lose the attitude."

"Hah, I knew it," Karen smiled, "You'll do anything to get me back in bed."

"Whatever works, Dear," Helena frowned, "I swear, if another taxi passes us by…"

"Want me to flag them down?" Karen asked beatifically.

"Ah…" Helena winced, "I was thinking more about flashing some leg, but…that could work. Sure beats my other option of putting a crossbow dart into a tire…"

"All right then," Karen took a step off of the curb and-still balancing the heavy luggage on her shoulder-stuck out a foot and caught the grill of a vehicle that was pulling up to a stop, halting it completely and doing some modest damage to the grill work in the process.

"Hey!" Helena cried, "I was only kidding about that!"

The door to the side of the Limousine flew open and out stepped a pretty asian woman wearing a chauffeurs uniform who glared and said, "Hey! You crazy, Blondie? What you think you're doing stepping into the way like that?"

"Oh, sorry," Karen said, "I thought you were a taxi."

"Do I look like a taxi to you, Peroxide girl?" the angry Asian demanded, "What, you think because there's so much silicone coming off of your tits that you'll bounce if I hit you?"

"Somebody's going to bounce if they don't lose the attitude," Karen frowned, "And I said I was sorry."

"I'll make you sorry if you don't get out of the way," the Asian beauty started to take a step forward, only to hear a voice snap at her like a whip.

"That's enough, Kato. It was a an honest mistake, so don't compound it by being rude."

Helena turned to see a blonde haired man stepping out of the side of the limousine wearing a dark London-Fog style coat, which she thought rather odd as it seemed too warm to be wearing that much.

"Mister Alan," the Asian girl said contritely, "You should have waited for me to get your door…"

"I was opening doors for myself a long time before you came to work with me, Kato," the man said as he turned and acknowledged Helena with an apologetic nod, "Alan Reid. I believe that we've met before, Miss…Helena Wayne, is it not?"

"Alan Reid?" Helena replied, "Oh yeah…you're the son of Uncle Britt. How is he doing these says?"

"I'm sorry to say but my father passed away a couple of years ago," the young man said with a look in his green eyes that was hard but not unsympathetic, "I've…sort of inherited the family business."

"The newspaper business?" Helena asked, feeling oddly as though she had something in common with this fellow as his eyes reminded her of her own in a reflection.

"Among other things," the man replied, "I understand that your mother passed away several years ago, I'm sure you must understand how difficult it has been for me to adjust. Otherwise I might have touched bases before now. Oh, and you know Hiroshi Kato? This is Isuzu Kato, his niece, who has come to work for me as sort-of my bodyguard and driver."

"Oh…yeah…Kato," Helena said, putting together a lot of the unspoken elements concealed in the young man's speech, "So…how is that working out for you?"

"Business is booming," Alan replied, "We're here in Tokyo looking up some business contacts. Perhaps we can get together later for a meeting over dinner?"

"Time to kill, huh?" Karen asked, frowning slightly before glancing at the Asian driver, "Your boss is a real playboy type, huh?"

The green-eyed Asian girl glared up at Karen, and then her foot suddenly connected with Karen's breastbone and all at once the tall Kryptonian was sailing backwards, her luggage tumbling all around the pavement.

"Kato!" Alan snapped, "Why did you just do that?"

"I didn't like her attitude," the Asian woman snapped, "She reminds me of the Bimbos I keep running into back in LA."

"Hey, do you mind?" Helena said as she went to the side of Karen, who was looking slightly shaken from a horizontal position, "That's my roommate you're slapping around! You okay, Honey?"

Karen sat upright and growled, "How the hell did you just do that?"

"It's called leverage, Blondie," the girl named Kato snapped back, "I figured the way you're stacked you'd be easy to topple over."

"Did you just call me a Bimbo?" Karen stared to stand up, only to find Helena was interjecting herself between the two of them, so she contented herself with saying, "I guess that means you must be flat-chested Slant-eyes!"

"Did you just use a racial slur?" Helena said, only to see the hurt expression in the eyes of the recipient of her partner's verbal attack, indicating that she had hit home more than Karen had intended.

"You want to come here and say that, Bimbo?" Kato glared, and all of a sudden Helena thought she saw a battle aura flaring up around her body.

"Kato!" the blond man snapped sharply, "Stand down! That is an order."

The Asian girl looked suddenly crestfallen, "But she started it."

"But you have escalated things with that bad temper of yours…again," Alan replied, "I swear, Uncle Hiroshi was never this bad when he was showing me the business."

"But she put a footprint onto the grill of the Black Beauty," the girl named Kato pointed at the impression in question.

"Yes, and the fact that she can do that to a bullet-proof car that's as solid as a tank ought to caution even you against pushing things any further," the blond man said patiently.

"She's not so tough," the Asian girl flashed a glare at the glowering Karen, "I could take her. Just look at her posture! She doesn't know anything about fighting."

"Want to try me out, China-doll?" Karen bristled.

"I'm not Chinese," Kato insisted, "I'm Japanese, you…!"

"Just get in the car and let's get on our way," the man pointed to the driver's seat, grumbling under his breath, "Now I know why they call you the Crimson Wasp."

"Okay," the Asian girl sighed, flashing a final glare, "But this isn't over between us, Boobs."

As she got into the limousine and started to close the door Helena had to restrain her partner from going after the whole vehicle, knowing full well that in her state of mind Karen was ready to do a lot more than merely put a footprint in the paneling.

Once they were away Karen growled, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again, Fortune Cookie."

"Excuse me?" Helena's tone was chilly.

Karen looked at her, "What?"

"I thought you told me that Kryptonians were beyond petty things like Racial slurs?" Helena asked, "So when did you start channeling your inner Redneck?"

"Hah?" Karen said, "What did I do?"

"Never mind," Helena sighed, "This is why I can't take you anywhere."

"What?" Karen said, a puzzled expression on her face.

"A bit of a sour temper, eh what?" they heard another feminine voice ask from close nearby, prompting both women to turn around to see a very attractive woman with long golden hair standing there in a short miniskirt version of a Chauffeur's uniform.

"And you are?" Helena asked.

"Barbara Pennysworth, at your service, Mistress Wayne," the blonde haired woman executed a neat little bow, "Here to pick you up at the insistence of your father, Master Bruce. You and your very charming companion."

"Barbara Pennysworth?" Karen asked, exchanging puzzled glances with Helena.

"Well, if it will reassure you somewhat," the Blonde replied, "Feel free to call me by my Great Uncle's name, Alfred."

"Alfred?" Helena blinked, "Oh…wait! Are you little Bobby? That little girl I saw at a Christmas Party in London ten years ago?" She looked the girl up and down as if trying to equate what she saw with the word, "Little."

"I was wondering if you would remember," the blonde smiled, "I did not want to presume and sound too much like that gentleman in the Limo. I've no stomach for pretentious blokes who name drop as a habit. Although for my money I'd say he was as much on the level as that pert little Firecracker of his."

"Yeah, well he should keep that one on a leash if you-OW!" Karen winced, "Helena?"

"You'll excuse her," Helena smiled, "She spent most of her formative years in a life-support cubicle plugged into a virtual reality simulating computer that programmed her mind to think that she was raised by a pack of wild wolves."

"Oh, not to worry," the blonde in the black uniform smiled brightly, "I've been fully briefed by my Uncle and your father what to expect. And for my pound notes I rather like the spunk she showed in standing up to the little Twerp."

"Not you too?" Helena complained.

"Oh, I'm not being racist about it," the blonde replied, "Kato Isuzu is a Seventh Dan Black Belt in Kempo Karate, Aikido, Savate, Jeet Kun Do and Mu Du Kwan. She rates rather highly on Lady Shiva's list of the one hundred top martial arts masters of noteworthiness. Which means it is hardly surprising that she can even send a Kryptonian loopy."

"What?" Karen asked.

"Her Uncle is about twelve ranks higher on the same scale," the blonde continued, "And your father a few notches above that."

"And where do I rank?" Helena asked.

"Um…well…" the blonde shrugged, "You are somewhat behind your co-worker, Dinah Lance, and your mentor, Barbara Gordon."

"I thought you said you weren't into name-dropping?" Karen asked.

"I was merely relating the facts as I know them, Luv," the blonde replied, "There are a lot of names on that list, most of which wouldn't mean anything to you personally. After all, this is Japan, one of the major Meccas of Martial Arts mastery on this world, and you would have to go pretty far to reach the standard set by names like Takeyanigi, Anobashi, Hiranagata and Saotome…"

"All right, I get the point," Helena said, "I'm not on the list at all, am I?"

"Ah…well…" the blonde said with some hesitation.

"Never mind," Helena sighed, "So, you came to pick us both up, I take it?"

"At the direction of Master Bruce, who is eager to grace you with his presence once again, his prodigal daughter," the blonde said, waving a hand and adding, "I'll help you with the luggage…"

"Don't bother," Karen replied, "I'll fetch it myself. Just hope nothing got damaged and…what the…?"

Heads turned to see an incongruous sight that came charging up the street with a woman with blonde hair running full out while chased by five polar bears, one of whom kept nipping at her ankles any time she even slightly began to slow down, while the others were counting off, "ONE-TWO-ONE-TWO-ONE-TWO…!"

"What in the world?" Helena asked.

"That lady is in trouble," Karen said, "I'd better go and help her."

"Ah…I think you had best not get involved," the blonde chauffeur advised, "Around here it is always a mistake to jump to any conclusions."

"Hey, jumping to conclusions is my middle name," Karen started to take a step forward, only to feel a hand on her chest as she looked and said, "Helena?"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Helena replied, "You still owe me an explanation for that slant-eyed crack of a minute ago."

"Huh?" Karen blinked, "Did I say that?"

"You said that and a lot more," Karen scowled as the woman being chased by the bears vanished down the boulevard heading away from them, "And until I get a reasonable explanation you're going to be sleeping on the couch."

"What?" Karen blinked, "But…Helena…!"

"To be fair," the blonde said smartly, "The other party did make rather snide comments about the size of your breasts, which do make for ample-if-pleasing targets."

"Don't you start too," Karen said with a mildly "E-Tu Brute" expression on her face.

"In the car," Helena said sharply, "Now."

"This way, ladies," the female chauffeur indicated, "The sooner we get to Master Bruce the sooner you can settle accounts on your relationship problems."

"We don't have relationship problems," Helena frowned as she turned away, "That would imply we were in a relationship."

"But Helena…" Karen pleaded as she tried to keep pace with her raven haired companion, whose eyes were dilating in the sort of cat-like manner that always indicated that real problems were in the offing…

"Well," Kara Zor-El said as she glanced at a clock on the wall, "By now Helena and Karen have arrived in Japan. I hope Bruce is satisfied because that is a lot of power to be putting on the board in one sector of the globe."

"What, you mean because they went to Tokyo and not New York or Metropolis?" Barbara asked, "That's where your Cousin is living these days."

"Clark made that choice a while ago," Kara said, "And Rao knows I've been tempted myself the past few years to join him."

"Well, I'm glad, for one, that you chose to stick around," Barbara smiled, "You've sure turned my life around. And if not for you I'd still be stuck in a wheelchair. Or dead."

"Oh stop it," Kara said, "You would have done the same for me and you know it."

"Probably," Barbara mused as she glanced off in the corner where a wheelchair sat as a reminder of possibilities circumvented, "If I could break through walls with my chest and violate the sound barrier when doing it. But I'm glad that you did. You kept me from making a mistake that I'd never get the chance to do over."

Kara moved closer to her redheaded companion, "I'm glad, too, that I came back from space when I did. But you have no idea how much I needed to find you after what I had been through, what with that guy hypnotizing me to be his love slave."

"Ugh," Barbara replied, "I thought we weren't going to be talking about that rather sordid chapter of your life again. You know how it gets to me, thinking that some creep from another world had his paws all over your body."

"How do you think I feel?" Kara asked, "I don't like thinking about it either. But there was one good thing about the whole affair. It showed me how pathetic I was, always falling for guys who turned out to be…inappropriate for one reason or another."

"Guys like Brainiac Five?" Barbara tentatively asked.

"A man out of time," Kara said, "Talk about a long-range commute in a relationship."

"Or Lex Luthor Junior?" Barbara added.

"Rao, don't even start with me on that," Kara grimaced.

"So, you're thinking of all the other guys who you've dated or lusted after?" Barbara asked.

Kara gave her a look, "You mean you never do? I know your eidetic memory, Babs. You must have compiled a list by now of every guy I've ever been with."

"Every girl as well," Barbara said, "Including me."

"Jealous?" Kara smiled.

"Trick question?" Barbara smiled back, "Extremely."

"So you know my sorry history of past relationships," Kara said, "And how I've been desperately seeking for affection ever since I came to this world. Only to find it with you."

Barbara met the blue-eyed stare of the other woman and said, "Of course you know how I feel hearing you say that. But what makes me so special? Other than not being an alien guy seeking to brainwash you into being my lover?"

"How do you know I didn't brainwash you?" Kara replied, "And for the record I'm an alien too."

"I don't know," Barbara smiled, "Is brainwashing people one of your super powers?"

Kara shrugged, "Super-Hypnosis, but it's not something I would do lightly."

"Because you know what messing with someone else's mind feels like," Barbara replied with a gentle smile, "Which is how I know you'd never do a thing like that to me."

"You have a lot of trust," Kara said, "I have trust issues, what with what I've been through. You're the same in that regard…so how do you know I wouldn't use unfair means to make you my life partner?"

"Because that's the kind of girl you are, Kara," Barbara smiled, "My best friend and the girl who saved me from myself. How could I not love you after that?"

The both of them shared a look, and then Kara said, "It's funny when you think about it, but why do you suppose so many of our female friends have been getting into relationships like ours lately?"

"You mean like Helena and Karen?" Barbara replied, "Why do you ask? You think they're copying our example?"

"Well…Karen is kind of like a sister to me," Kara replied, "I mean…not like it's her fault that Dad cloned me and put her into that incubation cubicle where she grew up, living the life in virtual reality that I might have lived…if Argo city were still around."

"Which means you both have as much in common as you're two entirely different types of people," Barbara remarked.

"Like with the Boobs?" Kara grimaced, "Like…how come hers are so much bigger than mine?"

"Obviously some differences in genetic drift are inevitable," Barbara shrugged, "Your people had advanced technology but they hadn't worked out all of the bugs."

"Or else Krypton would never have exploded," Kara said, "And everyone on my homeworld wouldn't have died, including Argo City."

"Or Kandor," Barbara replied, "Shrunk down by dimensional compression thanks to a psychotic Koluan who was created by rogue technology that started on Krypton."

"What goes around comes around," Kara said, "Still, I can't help but think Karen got a raw deal and has been trying to make up for it with a real life ever since. And sometimes that means following in my footsteps…whether she means to or not."

"You're a role model," Barbara smiled, "She could do with worse."

"Oh, like you've been a role model to Helena?" Kara rejoined.

"Well, she's had it rough too, you know," Barbara said, "Seeing her mother die, discovering she had inherited Catwoman-like powers and is now a Metahuman, Learning to cope with said abilities, dealing with the rejection of her father…"

"Whom we all know is not the easiest person in the world to please," Kara said, "Given how often he's tried to put you on a leash…just like my cousin did to me, and to Karen."

"I thought you had Karen live in Kansas while she getting her feet under her?" Barbara said.

"I was hoping spending time on the Kent Farm would help her to adjust while she was learning to control her powers on Earth," Kara paused, "Three years. On a farm. In Kansas."

"How did you both ever manage to survive?" Barbara mused.

"By finding people we care about enough to make it worth all of the sacrifice," Kara replied, eyeballing her partner with a very insinuating expression.

"Touché," Barbara sighed, "I feel sorry for what she's been through. She lost her mother at the hands of the same deranged lunatic who cost me my father and my legs. I can't say I hold it against her for what she did…Lord knows I thought about it often enough."

"I know," Kara sighed, "I'd be lying if the thought of him rotting in your Earth concept of Hell didn't suit me as some kind of twisted balance. But there are some lines we can't afford to cross, as you well know. And Helena broke that rule. Not that I'd ever be the one to condemn her for it."

"If we're being honest here," Barbara said, "I only regret that I wasn't the one to do it to the Joker. But don't tell Bruce I said that."

"If you don't tell Clark what I said," Kara smiled, "Deal?"

"Deal, Partner," Barbara replied, "So, anyway, I thought it'd be a nice break to send Helena and Karen together to back each other up on the case that Bruce is having me research."

"This business about the Todo Academy and the Takiyanagi clan?" Kara asked, "Does that really need such heavy-handed power like my sister?"

"Honey, if even half the stories I've heard about that place are true," Barbara replied, "Then we may need a whole lot more than just Power Girl and the Huntress to back up Bruce and the Boys, Shiva's daughter included."

"That bad?" Kara replied, "Maybe I should go there and help out."

"No, for now I think you and I should stay on the sidelines and trust our disciples to employ the teachings of their mentors," Barbara mused, turning back to regard the array of computers that had been set up by her in the Watchtower at the center of Gotham, "Sometimes fate has a way of taking over and you have to know when to let things go. Believe me it isn't easy."

"You mean like this new Gig of yours?" Kara asked, "Birds of Prey. Calling yourself Oracle these days? Giving Cassandra permission to call herself the new Batgirl?"

"Well, I inherited the title from somebody else," Barbara shrugged, "And she passed the cape along to me when I was just starting out on my career. That was in the days before I thought about being a Congresswoman or all the crazy things that have happened to me ever since."

"Like inviting an Alien to take a shower with you that first time?" Kara smirked.

"Hey, I've done crazier things than that," Barbara smiled, "But if you want the details on that you'll have to wait until the next time we take a shower."

"Ooh," Kara smiled, "I'm starting to feel dirty already."

"That makes two of us," Barbara cooed, ignoring the imagery that was appearing on one of the monitor screens, of a face gazing at them that was but otherwise seemed anything human, but not quite so alien as its smile was insinuating…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Cyber Hackers Anonymous: shadowmane

The Main Cast returns to the fore as the Race (much long delayed) finally gets underway. But is this going to be your typical all-girl Delivery competition or are they going to be serving up a dish far more difficult to digest in, "Race for the Ramen," or, "You're out of your Noodle! (So what else is new?)"

Be There!

X

_._,_._


	75. Chapter 75

Tsundere75

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Stupid sex-crazed Tentacle Monster!" Shinobu declared as she stomped on an eye-stalk with her bare foot, "If you're going to try and rape a girl at least make a better show of it! That last performance was just pathetic!"

"Is it my imagination," said Onama, holding up a limp member, "Or are these guys getting weaker the more we fight back against them?"

"You call this fighting?" Bonbori said as she flexed her arms, "A light workout like this barely even counts as a warm-up back home in my parent's place."

"You have a point at that," said Indra as she held her gleaming Thought Bow of silvery energy in hand, looking for yet more targets to paralyze with her energies, "The creatures appear to draw sustenance from sexual activities, but overcharging them gives them what I believe you call indigestion."

"You mean we overfed them with sex," said Cheshire, "And we gave them a stomach ache?"

"Phaw, stupid plant demons," the seven foot tall green haired, orange skinned Trollop in their midst said with contempt as her ax and short sword were now covered in the gore of the creatures she had hacked away with such savage abandon, "Limp-membered, impotent spawn of a Eunuch! Not even worth a warrior's time you spent spawn of a Mule!"

"Well, all except for Conina the Barbarian there," said Ranko as she turned to Valka and asked, "You okay, Honey?"

Valka glanced at the redhead after stepping out from the remains of the creature she had just fried with the use of her powers, "I am…strangely un-traumatized by my experiences with these demons. I would think otherwise…but perhaps some good came out of our recent ordeal on the farm as I do not appear to be suffering by any measure.

"Kill me," groaned a weak voice as one of the fallen tentacle-rape-beasts now fallen in battle lay spent and exhausted, unable to so much as raise an appendage in its own defense like so many of its comrades.

"Aw, put a sock in it," Meiko growled, turning to her sister, "These guys were all show and no tell. I mean they looked tough at first but they proved to be a bunch of wimps when it came to putting up or shutting up, Sis."

"Well, to be fair, we have been kind of in training for this event," Ranko said as she surveyed the field of battle that they had waged with Tentacle beasts strewn about the place in the wake of their fearsome battle, "Everybody okay here?"

"Oh swell," said one of the multitude of Shinobus who were putting the finishing moves to the few remaining Beasts who were blocking their passage, "Like the lady said their Putz wasn't worthy of their bite, and compare to what we just went through the past three weeks these guys were a lot of nothing."

"Not human, I tell you," another spent beast complained, "Not fair…human girls are supposed to be-AWK!" he choked as Onama absently stamped her bare foot down and cut off its complaining.

"Do not underestimate human women," the pink haired girl turned to Ranko, "So, where next are we headed?"

"I would imagine that we were brought here for a purpose quite apart from this trifling foreplay," Bonbori said, looking around, "In fact I believe I know where we are supposed to go if not exactly why."

The others turned and followed her nod, Indra saying, "That spire-like structure over there? I had a sense that there was something about that place which spoke of hidden potential."

"What, you mean like a treasure or something?" Cheshire asked, "You think these guys were put here to guard that place?"

"Treasure?" the green haired giantess asked with a start, "What mean you by treasure?"

"Looks like someone said the magic word," Shinobu said, having another continue the thought, "But yeah…it would make sense if there was some kind of a payoff to go with all this sweaty, grunting labor."

"And for the record," said a third Shinobu, " I think I'm going to be sore for a week."

"You're sore?" the Shinobu next to her grunted, "I'm so sore I can't even sit down."

"I'll be walking funny for a while myself," yet another Shinobu said as she rubbed her ass.

"How come nobody thought to pack away an ointment?" asked yet another.

"Geez, that is annoying," Cheshire grimaced, "Anybody here besides me bothered by the way they complete each other's sentences?"

"I would not call it annoying so much," Bonbori replied, "As I would say that it is somewhat…disconcerting."

"I don't know about any treasure," Meiko said, "But they did seem to grow more tenacious when we headed in the direction of that place. So I vote we go there and see what it is they're hiding."

"Good idea," Onama agreed, "Very likely it is the cause of our being here and not…excuse me…" her features went from normal flesh tone to pale white with dark circles about her eyes and her hair becoming almost jet-black in color as her fingernails became like black talons. Whirled around and slashed with one clawed hand, tearing through the neck of the beast that had sought to approach from behind her, and once it was dispatched she turned back and her features reverted to normal.

"Now that I call disconcerting," Indra admitted.

"You said Treasure?" the green haired, orange skinned giantess said, "What mean you by that?"

"Nothing," Ranko assured, "It's just speculation, but it seems like these guys are protecting something…ah. Sorry, didn't catch the name."

The tall woman thumped her chest with the hand gripping the ax-handle (which obviously was turned away from her body for safety purposes) and declared, "I am Little Faun of the Beaver Tribes from the Clan of the Clam, and I demand to know why you tore me away from claiming my vengeance against the one named Rex Ruthless, against whom I have a blood oath?"

"Ah…it wasn't deliberate, I assure you," Ranko said, "It's just that our comings and goings are being controlled by a powerful force that is tied in with Destiny, and for some reason you were selected by that force to be our companion."

"By force do you mean a God?" Little Faun asked.

"Ah…something like that," Meiko admitted.

"Oh," the giantess shrugged, "Well, in that case then I am your companion."

"You're cool with that?" Shinobu asked as she allowed her Shadow Clones to disappear, leaving her behind as a solo blonde girl covered from head to foot in dripping pasty fluid stuffs the nature of which she knew it was not good to ask.

"Only a fool questions the will of a God," Little Faun replied, "Everyone knows that."

"What everyone knows is not necessarily what everyone agrees to believe in common," Indra said as she banished her energy bow and seemingly endless supply of mental arrows, "But you are welcome into our company. You are a mighty warrior and you acquit yourself ably in a battle."

"Hah, you call that battle?" Little Faun dismissed, "I fought harder than that at my Christening Day when my clan acknowledged me a Woman," she puffed out her ample bare chest with pride, showing off a rack that, proportional to her size, looked very impressive.

"Swell," Meiko turned to Ranko, "So basically if we are to leave this place we'll have to go over to that spire and fetch whatever it is we're supposed to find and then go on to our next destination."

"Whoever or whatever…more or less," Ranko shrugged.

"If it is a Who then perhaps we will get to eat them," Little Faun suggested.

"Excuse me?" Cheshire asked.

"Well, I am hungry," Little Faun replied, "None of these creatures look like they are very edible, and as trifling as the battle is I did work up an appetite. And seeking blood vengeance always does make me feel hungry."

"Um…not to suggest that there is any reason why you should not feel that way," Bonbori said tentatively, "What exactly did Rex Ruthless do that so offended you as to earn a death sentence?"

"You mean outside of breathing?" Shinobu asked.

"That wold make for a start," Onama conceded.

"The Ruthless clan exploits my people," Little Faun explained, "You have doubtless seen how they shame, condition and then saddle our warriors to become like brute beasts that they ride as mounts. They hunt us for sport and force us off our land, stealing our prey and taking the resources of the Earth for themselves, polluting our waterways and fisheries and sell our clan members into servitude. And for all of this they refuse to acknowledge us in their trade dealings."

"So what upsets you the most?" Shinobu asked, "The brutal exploitation of your charming native people or the fact that he won't give you recognition while he's doing it?"

"The Insult," Little Faun replied.

"The insult?" Onama replied.

"He takes us, breaks us to the saddle, rides us until we are ready to drop, and then when we do," the Trollop paused for dramatic effect, "He just discards us in favor of a new model."

"A new model?" Indra seemed puzzled.

"Wait," Bonbori said, "If I understand the ways of your people, when one of you dies it is the custom to hold a feast in her honor where she remains the central guest of honor…."

"Ew," Meiko said, only to get a gentle nudge from Ranko, "What?"

"After which your remains are distributed among your tribes people and used in a variety of ways that benefit the clan," Bonbori continued, "All the while your soul goes on to inhabit a new body that grows rapidly in a nearby Resurrection pit. Thus not only being neat, efficient and entirely ecological but insuring your clan prospers from your remains. But Rex Ruthless is doing something to disrupt the cycle, isn't he?"

"He is exactly," Little Faun replied, "And I am going to have his heads for that…both of them."

"Both?" Cheshire said, "You mean…? Oh…"

"Entirely ecological?" Meiko replied.

"Yes," Valka answered, "We have learned rather much more on that subject than I care to relate, but as the hundred and one purposes to which boiled bones may be employed and…"

"I get the point," Meiko urged, "So…you guys had a rough time of it?"

"I wouldn't say it was all bad," Ranko said.

"You wouldn't," said Shinobu, "You got to play top dog with the rest of us for three weeks."

"Yes, that part was very enjoyable," Bonbori agreed, "Kitten will be so jealous to have missed this."

"I believe that we are losing focus here, People," Onama reminded, "We were supposed to be here to find something…preferably before the kinfolk of these demons get word of our presence and decide to test us to see if we are up to a second round of ravishment."

"That would seem prudent," Indra glanced around, "And somehow I doubt the advanced guard here is the full measure of their strength given that they obviously seem to be gathered about that spire with the intention of protecting it."

"Yeah, and while we're talking about protection," Shinobu turned to Ranko, "You think maybe we could put clothes on at last?"

"You want to get your things dirty with the stuff that's covering our bodies, go right ahead," Ranko reached to her side and pulled out an object, "But I think in more practical terms this could be a whole lot more of use to us, eh, Honey?"

"My Alitheometer!' Valka cried as she accepted the leather pouch from the hand of her lover, "Oh, thank you so very much, Beloved. With this I will finally be able to divine for us some answers."

The dark haired girl pulled her watch-like compact out of its protective pouch, popped it open and began to examine it as Meiko leaned in close to her older sister and asked, "Beloved, huh? Just how close did you get with Witchy there? Not that I think it's a bad thing that she seems to finally have stopped hating your guts for snatching her out of her home dimension."

"Well…I did what I could protect Valka and the others by posing as their owner," Ranko replied, "But there never was any secret about the fact that she was my favorite. And, after a while, Master Kant said I should do the right thing, what any Tamer would do with his favorite and try to breed her."

"Breed her?" Meiko looked shocked.

"It was at my request," Valka said without turning around, "Once I understood the rules of that strange place and it was not eminently apparent that we would be leaving as soon as we did I resolved that if I were to live the life of woman of the farm then I would seek to honor my vows by bringing new life into the world as my tribute to the Mother."

"Hah?" Meiko was mildly dumbstruck.

"It's like Animal Husbandry," Cheshire explained, "Only more so. In this case it was really like Master was fulfilling the role of a husband."

"More like when a Tamer selects an individual Femme whom he designates as his special choice and fathers her with child in order to breed a strong and vibrant new generation," Bonbori smiled, "Just like with my own parents."

"I thought your parents were both girls?" Shinobu frowned.

"They were," Bonbori replied, preening, "It required special magic to conceive me. That is how I know that I was wanted from the moment of my conception."

"Are you nuts?" Meiko turned around and glared at Ranko, "You know what Mom and Dad say about using your Cursed form to Knock up strange girls you meet along the timelines."

"Hey, I know what they'd say," Ranko shrugged, "But…with Valka…it's kind of different. I mean…she's not like the other girls I've been with. There something…well…different about her…in a nice kind of way. And I was only doing it because it's what the role I was playing requires a Stud to do to his Muffin, and even then I'd never have done it without Valka's consent."

"I believe that the words I used towards you were decisive on that point," Valka turned to glance away from her device, "I said give me a child or I shall die. In this case quite literally so."

"Because a Milk Maid who doesn't conceive a baby by a certain time gets shipped off to the Kitchens," Shinobu noted grimly, "And then they try again when she's in a fresh new Cloned body."

Meiko gave Ranko a look, which prompted the latter to say, "What?"

"You are so going to explain this to Mom and Dad and not me," Meiko turned back to staring at the spire some distance away.

"Hey, you weren't there," Ranko protested, "Well…you were sort of kind of there, but still…"

"I have discovered it," Valka closed the compact on her Alitheometer and slipped it back into its protective pouch, "There is an object of great power that must be held by you within the hour, my love or else our adventures and all of the sacrifices that we have made will be for nothing."

"And object?" Ranko asked.

"I could not make the details out too clearly in my vision," Valka answered "But it clearly is the reason why we have journeyed through time and space to this accursed place infested by demons."

"So what are we waiting for?" Cheshire asked, "Let's get to treasure hunting for the Master!"

"Your enthusiasm is worthy of the Beaver Tribe," Little Faun remarked, "I will continue to accompany you on this quest of the Gods."

"Then lead the way," Indra smiled, "We are all committed to the success of this endeavor."

"What they said," chimed Shinobu.

"Might as well," Onama said, "Time to kill and all of that."

"Wait," Meiko reached to an invisible pouch at her own side and pulled out a golden ball, then an instant later another Pokegirl was standing by her side, the wolf-like Goldy, who looked around and said, "What an interesting smell. How may I service you, my Mistress?"

"Goldy," Cheshire said cheerfully, "Looking good as always, Cousin."

"One more for the party," Ranko smiled, turning to Valka and adding, "Show us the way, Honey. No matter how many appendages get waved at us we'll take them all on and make our own entrance."

"Spoken like a true romantic," Valka replied, and then the party was on for real as they saw creatures begin to orient upon them once again as she pushed on towards their goal, ready to fight beneath the belt and as dirty as was required in order to rise to the top from the very bottom…

The race was about to get started and all of the contestants were lined up ready to go full throttle. In addition to the main participants there were the inclusion of several Amazons and other assorted local favorites. Among those prepping herself by stretching out was Hibiki Ryomi, who eyed the twins, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung with quiet mutual resentment.

Off to one side Kaori was similarly eyeing Kasumi, not with hostility but with the lingering traces of competitive interest.

"Do well out there today," Kaori said to her…well, "rival" was not appropriate since Kaori had given up her claims to Kasumi's iinazuke, and happily so.

"Same to you, Kaori-san," Kasumi smiled back, and there was no sense of irony in her voice as one might expect of another woman. But then again, Kaori had learned by now that this was a girl who lacked a petty or resentful bone in her body, and who tended to wish the best in everyone, and when compared to her almost anyone would seem petty.

Kodachi, for example, who was loyal and devoted to Kasumi but certainly no one to take lightly or for granted. Nabiki and Ukyo were a bit easier to read, though Nabiki herself was a cunning opponent. These were all formidable fighters as she knew from the experience of training beside them for the past month or so. And they were people whom she genuinely respected, even liked after a fashion.

Of course her instincts told her that the competition was going to be a bit fiercer this year, and not just by the inclusion of Akane and Shampoo to the mixture. There was also Shampoo's cousin, the "New Girl," the Amazon named Perfume.

And that girl was definite trouble, though not in an entirely bad way. There was just something…different about her, about her skills and martial arts abilities. The girl was altogether…weird, and not just because she had declared herself a "Concubine" to Ranma and his already large harem of beauties.

What made a girl like that swallow her pride and suborn herself to the interests of a guy whom she barely even knew? A girl who had such frightening potential as a fighter as Kaori had discovered from just sparring with her on a couple of occasions. And for the promise of a baby?

Well, given the fact that the boy was running five for five the odds looked pretty good for that girl giving him a sixth child on the way. And here Kaori was showing signs of being with child herself, and with her own engagement to Ranma's brother not yet fully consummated.

Kaori wondered at time how she had gotten herself into such an unusual situation. It was not that she was unhappy-far from it-but looked at objectively her life and the people…and creatures…that she was surrounded with would hardly appear as "normal"…whatever that meant.

But that was because these were extraordinary people, and while her father may not have understood her reasons for binding herself to them, for not walking away when she might have done so with some effort to save the family reputation, she knew in her heart that it was the right choice.

Which meant that she had someone to protect and care for, and to feel cared for by in turn. And while her fiancé was an extraordinary individual gifted with many talents, she knew that she would have allies in time of crisis from the rest of their extraordinary family, including the young man to whom she had originally been betrothed. A man she had given up rather than fight for against formidable rivalry.

A young man she still respected and cared enough about to be concerned about those parties who attached themselves to him, including this Perfume-san.

"Are you all right, Kaori-chan?" Kasumi asked, her, drawing Kaori's mind back to the present moment.

"Sorry…a lot on my mind," Kaori said, turning to Kodachi, "A delivery race is something that I have been trained for. But I am a bit puzzled that you would include yourself, Kuno-san. After all your specialty is Gymnastics…"

"Yes, but I have good legs for running as well as for balancing on a beam," Kodachi replied, "And I wish not to be parted from the side of my beloved Kasumi-sama."

"I told Kodachi-chan that I was looking forward to completing against her," Kasumi remarked with a gentle, affectionate expression as she regarded the other girl, "I know that I will move faster from knowing that she is at my side. And I would encourage her, and you, to both do your very best."

"Not that I want to be the wet blanket here," Ukyo gently intruded into their conversation, "But should any of us be doing this? I mean…we all got the news about the kids we're carrying, and if we strain our bodies we might pass out somewhere along the way."

"That's why I want you to sit this out on the sidelines, Ucchan," Nabiki said firmly.

"But…" Ukyo started to protest.

"No butts," Nabiki replied, "Not even that cute one of yours. After all, this race is for girls, not guys, and, in case you've forgotten already, you are supposed to be my future husband."

"Ah…oh yeah," Ukyo said sheepishly, glancing down at herself, "Guess that's why I didn't change like the rest of you. I thought about passing myself off as my long-lost sister, but you're right, that would have blown my cover. Still, I kind of feel I ought to complete. After all, Okonomiyaki delivery is how my family got started in this business."

"Tell you what," Nabiki said with a leer, "You let me be the delivery girl and you just be the chef who encourages me on with your great cooking. Think you can do that for me, Lover?"

"You talked me into it," Ukyo said, "Still…don't run too hard. And that goes for the rest of you, Sugars."

"Don't worry, Ukyo," Akane spoke up, "Shampoo and me will see to it that our sisters don't strain themselves too hard. After all, the point is to have fun, right?"

"And settle question of who is best," Shampoo suggested, pausing to lean forward, "But don't take eye off Cousin. Perfume very fast runner. Shampoo complete with her back home in China."

"We'll all take that on advisement," Kodachi replied, then paused and glanced off to the sideline and murmured, "Speaking of which, it seems your Elder has put in an appearance, no doubt to wish your younger sisters well in their race against Ryomi-chan."

"Great-grandmother here?" Shampoo turned around, then paused and said, "That no just who show up. Is Amazon Princess."

"Huh?" Akane turned and said, "Hey…that's Aiko-san's mother."

"Sure is, Sugar," Ukyo murmured, "Wonder what she's doing here? I don't see the redheaded powerhouse anywhere about, do you?"

"No, nor her platinum haired sidekick," Nabiki noted, "And for some strange reason that has me worried…"

"So," Cologne said without turning around as she sensed the woman standing near to her, "You received my request for an audience, Princess."

"I got the word," Diana said softly, "But I'm not here as an Amazon, Elder Kho-Lon. I am here as a friend to the Joketsuzoku."

"Considering that your mother is of the Royal House a meeting between us can hardly be that informal," Cologne turned around to half-regard the dark haired beauty, "I represent the Council of Elders who assumed primacy when the royal line of the House of Oriestes unfortunately died off six hundred years ago. At least officially, of course."

"I understand this," Diana said, "Just as I have never forgotten the hospitality that your people showed to me and my Seifu that time we visited your village many years back."

"I-Ching was an extraordinary man," Cologne replied, "And an able teacher from what I have heard of the reports about you. And your daughter is an extraordinary person as well. You passed along to her some of what your Mentor passed along to you."

"I thought that Ching would appreciate the gesture," Diana replied, "He always told me that the greatest achievement that one could have in life was to become the teacher. It is because of his kindness and patience that I am the woman that I am today."

"I believe that your mother had something to do with it as well," Cologne said, then paused as she saw the other woman's expression, "Touchy subject?"

"I'm not entirely on the best of terms with my mother these days," Diana replied, "She was never entirely happy with my decision to abandon Themiscyra for life in Man's World and marriage to my husband."

"Mothers are seldom entirely satisfied with the choices of their daughters." Cologne noted, "As I can well attest. But are you still holding a grudge because your mother tampered with your memories all of those years back?"

"How can I ever forget or forgive a thing like that?" Diana asked, "Memories are the things which shape our lives, and tampering with my mind as many times as she did…"

"Raising you to believe that you were formed out of clay turned into flesh," Cologne recited, "Telling you that you did not have a father when your father was the greatest hero of his age, just as your husband is the greatest of this age. Trying to remove the grief you felt at the death of your first husband by the villainous Doctor Cyber, causing you to subconsciously repress your powers by convincing you that they had been taken away. Making you live the life of an ordinary mortal for two years, then altering your memories again to make you forget about that chapter. Then trying to convince you that your husband lived again when it was actually your Uncle Hermes that she conned into taking his place. So many lies, so many false memories that you had to overcome to gain the freedom that you have now."

"Clark helped me to work past all of that," Diana said, "He's had his own share of false memory implantations over the years that he has had to work through. I now know what my Mother did to me, and why, and some of it I have forgiven and worked my way past. But still, as you say, there are some things which are not so easily buried."

"Well, far be it from me to lecture you about such matters," Cologne turned away, "But I really did not request your presence for such mundane matters either. There is another matter which I wanted to breach with you, if you would lend me a measure of your patience."

"I'm all ears, as they say here in Man's World," Diana said, "What was so important that you went to such lengths in order to find me?"

"First…where is that charming husband of yours anyway?" Cologne half-smiled, "I understand that the both of you were recent guests of a certain wayward kinswoman of mine during an ocean trip that you took a couple of years ago."

"You mean aboard the POJ?" Diana said warily, "Clark is…around. But if you like I can summon him here. After all, he is never beyond earshot…"

At the same time that this happened Ranma was watching the preliminaries for the race when he heard a voice say, "Cheering on the ladies?"

Ranma turned and said, "Managi-san? I didn't sense your approach."

"People rarely do," said the tall man standing there in a casual leisure suit with the collar unbuttoned, "But I saw you looking thoughtful, son, and I thought I'd come ask what was on your mind?"

"Ah…it's nothing," Ranma said, shrugging his shoulders, "Just waiting for the race to start."

"You plan to watch and not participate?" the tall man wearing glasses asked.

"Naw, let the real girls run this one," Ranma said, "I wouldn't feel comfortable completing against them, and I don't feel like changing into a girl anyway."

"Suit yourself," the tall man replied, "You know, you're lucky that they seem to get along as well as they do. I've had my share of girlfriend problems in the past, and it hasn't always been smooth sailing."

"You?" Ranma glanced up at the man, "But you and your wife look so happy together."

"We are," Clark smiled, "And it's a happiness we had to work at achieving after many long years of rough sailing. I don't know if your plans are going to work out or not, but I wish you the best. And you seem to have it more together than your Old Man ever did in the days when I first knew him."

"Yeah, what was the deal with that?" Ranma asked, "How did you meat up with Pop anyway?"

Clark shrugged, "Live long enough and you get to meet up with just about everybody. I've known a lot of special people in my time. It comes with the territory. The point is what you do with the time you have, and you've got a lot of time ahead of you, young man. I may be wrong but I think you've got a bright and promising future."

"Thanks for saying so," Ranma turned back to observing the girls about to complete in the race, "I'm just trying not to screw things up too much. Kami knows I never planned for any of this."

"Who does?" the tall man seemed amused for some reason, "There are some people who think my life must have been planned for me in advance, but I know it was too much touch and go, and when I was your age…"

"How come old people always think they know what it was like when they were my age?" Ranma griped.

"Hear me out," Clark said simply, "I have a lot of history, but I don't plan on burdening it on you, and Lord Knows I got sick and tired of being lectured to when I was just starting out. Of course my Dad…my adopted father…he set the bar pretty high, and for a while there I never thought I'd measure up to his standards."

Ranma gave him an ironic glance, "Your Pop had standards?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Clark smiled, "But I guess that, at times like this, he just seems to me like the best father I could have ever wished for. My real father, who I didn't meet until I was old enough to shave, wasn't so bad a guy himself. A bit stiff, stern and formal, but he meant well…which I guess sort of excuses him for at least some of the things he did, sending me, his only son, out into the cold, wide void, trusting only to a NavCom computer called Brainiac to get the coordinates just right, dropping me down square into the middle of the second largest Northern Landmass where I could be found and adopted by the Natives and raised as one of their own. Pretty long odds when you think about it. It's amazing things turned out as well as they did. I sometimes wonder how they might have turned out different."

"Sometimes I wonder how things would have been like if I were adopted," Ranma groused.

"Your Dad may not be the best father-figure I've ever encountered," Clark said, "But he's far from the worst. In fact, two of my best friends got swapped out between their fathers as part of a Treaty that brought a truce to a war that had devastated both of their home countries. Sometimes I might even tell you about how it felt when one of those fathers tried brainwashing me into thinking I was his adopted son."

"Sounds like you're just full of old stories," Ranma said.

"More than you could imagine," Clark smiled, "I've lived an interesting life. But that's not really relevant since the part I wanted to share with you had to do with romance and marriage."

"Something you've got a lot of experience with?" Ranma asked.

"More than you, I suspect," Clark replied with a mild smirk, "Of course with me there are always…complications. That being due to my…unusual heritage when I grew up in a small town with no idea of who and what I was or why I seemed so different from those around me. I didn't know at first about my actual origins, but I was taught to hide my abilities from others so that they wouldn't come to fear me. And there was this girl…Lana Lang. The first woman I ever loved. We were star-crossed from the very start, though at first we began with simple friendship, and her being one of the first people, besides my parents, who found out the truth about me around the time when I did."

"So she was your buddy as well as your girlfriend?" Ranma asked.

"The person I most trusted with my secrets and my life," Clark sighed, "But she drifted off and became enamored of my best friend, a guy who became my second closest confidant, Lex Luthor. He was the son of the man who all but owned the town of Smallville, but at first he was nothing like his father. In fact he was almost like my brother. He was smart and could figure things out for me that no ordinary human could know, and he always gave me good advice. At least it was like that in the beginning, before the accident that turned him evil."

"What?" Ranma said, "An accident?"

"Well, I call it that," Clark sighed, "But more like it was retribution from a dark, blood stained chapter of my past that I wasn't even aware of. You see, Lex's dad, Lionel, was a gifted scientist, and he found out about the Spaceship my dad always kept hidden in our cellar. He tried to access the advanced technology and wound up triggering a program hidden away in the computer. Accidentally opened a portal to a place we call the Phantom Zone, allowed a criminal mastermind named Zod to take him over. That turned into a real mess, and in our efforts to defeat Zod, Lionel got killed and Lex got infected with a Nanovirus."

"What'd it do to him?" Ranma asked, not certain what half these terms meant but knowing by the sound of them that they implied something very nasty.

"Stole away from me the man I thought I knew," Clark replied, "At first he seemed normal but then he started showing signs of mental instability. Blamed me for the death of his father, lost all of his hair, then his emotional stability. It upped his intelligence to levels even higher than what was normal with him. He began having erratic memory problems, kept forgetting who I was and what our friendship meant to both of us. Eventually we found an antidote that removed most of the effects of the virus, but by then the damage was done and his soul was given over to pure evil."

"Sounds like it brought something out of him that was probably always there to begin with," Ranma said.

"I fear you may be right on that," Clark sighed, "But there is darkness in all of us. I found that out myself the hard way. But, anyway, for a time Lex acted like he was cured, but he had forgotten all about my secret and everything related to Krypton, so I left him alone and he settled down to marry Lana. But then he started showing his new colors by cheating around behind Lana's back, having a number of affairs, including with the daughter of a rival industrialist named Stark, the father of the man in the armor you met earlier, and the grandmother of the girl named Beatrice Daitokuji."

"I take it that's not all he did that was bad?" Ranma guessed.

"Not even by a slight measure," Clark replied, "About the time that Alexander, his legitimate son, was born he started conducting weird experiments and inventing weird devices that were scientific marvels decades ahead of their time. He could have sold the patents for his inventions and lived very handsomely, but instead he sent them after me, trying to kill me using one mad scientist device right after another. Before too long we had to institutionalize him for his own good, and even then he kept showing himself off to be a menace many times worse than his father had been. And the worst thing he ever did was inflict his evil onto his son, Lex Luthor the Second. And all the while I kept hoping that I'd one day find the man I lost inside that brilliant mind, the friend I'd hoped would remember me and what we once shared as brothers."

"And you never found him?" Ranma asked.

"I did in the end," Clark said grimly, "Once…just before he died fighting Brainiac and saving the Earth from the scourge of Darkseid. There, just for a minute, he was himself once again, and then it was too late," he sighed, "Take my advice, son. Don't let this thing between you and your brother poison your lives the way circumstances came between me and Lex."

"Hey, I've got no beef with Ryoga," Ranma said, "He's the one who holds a grudge over everything. So, what'd you do after you lost the first girl to your ex-buddy?"

"Found another girl during my time in college," Clark replied, "Lori Lemuris, captain of the Swim Team. Could move through the water like a fish. Later on I found out why. Then I went to the Big City of Metropolis to take up the life of a reporter, and there I met the girl I eventually married, Lois Lane…"

"You got a thing for 'L's," you know that?" Ranma asked.

"So I've been told," Clark smiled, "And I notice you don't have any trouble pronouncing that letter like most of your countrymen."

"My grandfather taught me a few words and phrases in English," Ranma replied, "Like how to roll my 'R's' when I need to. So, you got married…"

"Put it off as long as I could," Clark shrugged, "Up until I ran out of excuses, which was just after the War…"

"Which War?" Ranma asked.

"Take your pick," Clark mused, "Anyway, Lois and I were married about twelve years, had two kids, and then she died. It was a rare illness, couldn't find a cure in time. I was left having to raise two half-grown demi-Kryptonians all by myself and I found that overwhelming. So I did the only thing I could think of and brought them back home to the farm on Kansas."

"Back to your original roots?" Ranma asked.

"Something like that," Clark replied, "Smallville harbors a secret that's known to only a few people. As the place where I landed, like Sargon or Moses floating among the reeds, it was the target zone for all kinds of weirdness. You see, when my ship warped out of hypserspace from the Krypton solar system it brought several large chunks of my homeworld with it that rained down on Smallville in the form of a meteor shower. Some of those bits preserved fragments of the Nanotechnology of my homeworld, but those parts that didn't rain down in large chunks or small fragments broke up and disintegrated into a very tiny thin dust-like powder that sprinkled itself all over that area of Kansas. I didn't know it at the time but some of those bits were in the very soil I worked a plow over growing up, not large enough to hurt me but just enough to slow down the progression of my powers and to limit their intensity until I became old enough to develop a partial resistance."

"So, what you're saying is that the farm inhibits your powers and lets you grow up a lot closer to normal than you would have been?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, exactly," Clark smiled, "You're smarter than I took you for…not that I mean to suggest…"

"You wouldn't be the first" Ranma said, "So you brought your kids to where it all began and hoped it would help them turn out normal, huh?"

"Sounded good in theory," Clark sighed, "But once they got old enough to enter the real world and discover their full potential it was a lot harder to hold them back. Martha was kind of like my sidekick for a while, and Clark Junior always meant to follow in my footsteps…but things just didn't quite work out the way we planned them. Meanwhile there was my cousin, Kara, and later on her…ah…sister, Karen…and they had their own careers to look after. I rose to the top of the Journalist field as first an editor for my paper and later an anchorman for the Galaxy News service, and during that time was when I got serious in my relationship with my present wife."

"Diana-san," Ranma acknowledged.

"She broke the 'L' curse for me," Clark smiled, "And I've never been more happy. We met during the War and were colleagues in the same profession for a while, but, gradually, little by little, we went beyond the 'Just Friends' stage and took it to the next level. And she was the best fit for my life, the first woman I never truly had to worry about meeting as an equal. It's sort of like what I observe between you and Kasumi-san."

Ranma could not help but glance at his primary iinazuke and felt his heart skip a beat as she turned and smiled back at him. He swallowed and said, "Yeah…guess I know where you're coming from."

"Hold tight to the people around you," Clark advised, "That's my unsolicited advice for the day. If it's meant to be then they'll stand by you no matter what happens. And if not…then it's best to let them go. But you be the judge of that in either event."

"Thanks," Ranma said, turning to study the man beside him, "But why do I get this sense it wasn't just that you wanted to talk about?"

"Sharp lad," Clark replied, "I have at least two more reasons for diverting you from wishing your girlfriends well on the race. One is because you're a friend of my daughter and you're the Coach's assistant. That means you can keep an eye on her whenever I'm not around and see she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Define trouble," Ranma suggested.

Clark smiled, "Point taken. I see a lot in her relationship with Daitokuji that reminds me of my lost friendship with Lex, and I wouldn't want anything to happen that would break her heart."

"What's the other reason?" Ranma asked, not feeling comfortable at the idea of spying on a friend, even given that he knew this man had excellent reasons for being concerned.

Clark smiled, "I have another friend…even better than Lex, and more of a brother than I'll ever know again. And he expressed an interest in talking to you. You might say that he's another very old friend of your family."

Ranma arched both eyebrows, "That could have a lot of different meanings, you know."

"You're right," another male voice said, this one deeper and more ominous sounding than Clark's, and from directly behind Ranma's left shoulder, "It could."

Without even knowing why Ranma felt his battle reflexes snap into effect and he drove his elbow backwards, only to have it be caught by a hand that was positioned to intercept it and absorb the momentum that would have otherwise shattered a rib-cage.

"Excellent reflexes," the man behind him said as he let go of the elbow, "You sensed my will to attack and reacted instinctively. And if I wasn't ready for you to do so that might actually have hurt me."

Ranma looked up into the face of a blue eyed man with dark hair and grey temples, seemingly of middle years but somehow appearing much older than he looked to judge by the narrow focus of those piercing, predatory eyes. And while the sense of impending attack had vanished there was still something about this man's aura that made Ranma wary, though not in a bad way. So instead his posture remained neither offensive nor defensive but merely…respectful.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"The name is Wayne," the tall man replied, "And as Clark says I am a close friend of your family. Or at least I was two decades back."

"Wayne?" Ranma studied the man's face, wondering just why he felt a strange familiarity about those rugged features.

"Bruce Wayne," the man replied, "I was a friend of your mother's back during the years when she was still single."

"Oh?" that brought a lifting of eyebrows to Ranma's expression.

"So, you are the son of Saotome Genma," the man said as if looking Ranma up and down, "You look a lot better than he did at your age."

"Because I have hair?" Ranma asked.

"So did he at one time, believe it or not," the man turned around and said, "Ah, looks like the race is about to start. Last chance to wish well to the women of your harem."

That brought another raised eyebrow glance from Ranma, who nonetheless turned back in time to see the women lining up at the starter's line, all the while wondering about who this dark haired Gaijin was, and why it felt as though he would be even more troubled by the answer…?

"You okay, Sis?" Ryoga asked as he saw Ryomi get ready to take her place at the starter line, "You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Leave me alone, Bro," Ryomi snapped as she finished stretching out and prepared to kneel down before the chock blocks, "This is between me and the twin bimbos."

"Yeah, I get that," Ryoga said, "But…don't you think this is going a little far? I mean…a race against those Amazons? Why not a straight fight?"

"Oh yeah, right, and get a kiss from the two of them?" Ryomi said, "No thanks! I'll take my chances in a foot race. It's got fewer complications."

"Yeah…but…" Ryoga was searching for the right words to say when their mother appeared by their side and laid a restraining hand on her son's shoulder,.

"Not to worry, Son," Atsuko said, "I've got it covered."

"But Mom," Ryoga said, "What if she gets lost?"

"That's what I mean about having it covered," Atsuko said as she urged the both to the sidelines, "Shirokuro will look after her. If Ryo-chan gets lost she'll keep her on track and help her to find her way."

"Oh," Ryoga said, "Well, if Shirokuro's involved, then I guess it's all right."

Ryomi barely heard those words as she glanced at the pair who were lining up on the track along with the other delivery contestants. They were looking back at her with challenging expressions, obviously thinking similar thoughts of the impending race and what it would mean to settle the dispute that had erupted between them only days ago, and which had been on all of their minds ever since.

Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung were giving the Outlander girl hard looks as though the race for them were a life-or-death adventure. Off to one side their older sister was eyeing them in turn with Akane at her side sharing her wife's concerns as to how their respective kinswomen were taking this simple race to a higher than appropriate level of interest.

Perfume was aware of the tensions and hostilities surrounding the others but was more intent on watching how the man she had set her sights upon was talking to a man whose very presence gave her a peculiar feeling. With her heightened sensibilities she could tell a lot about people, and right now what she was sensing was a man who manifested the strongest life aura that she had ever personally experienced. Compared with her even great-grandmother was but a pale shadow by contrast.

And, speaking of which, that woman standing next to her great-grandmother herself was giving off powerful emanations, and there were indications of great deference in the posture and mannerisms as if her Elder were giving this person great respect and position.

Perfume did not know what to make of her. Like the man she gave off such powerful vibes that it was almost like standing in the presence of one of the Gods, like the Mistress of the Tendo House, only of a far more earthy character. It was difficult to make out what was being said, but Perfume could read lips as well as manage to separate certain sounds from the din and the hubbub of their surroundings, and it sounded to her as though she made out the word, "Princess," which was a very rare title for an Amazon to bestow to someone not of their tribe.

Unless…

Perfume was not officially a Warrior of the Joketsuzouku though she was subject to their laws and had been raised within one of the most prominent families of the village of Nyanchiczu. She was of the blood of Warriors, and though her unique gifts and debilitating talents denied her true Warrior Status she held a place of honor as their Tribal Enforcer, which meant that she was privy to knowing many of their clan's innermost secret lore.

Officially the royal line of the Amazons had died out many years ago going back roughly to the time of the Mongols. Unofficially, of course, there were surviving cadet branches that did not have a clear line of descent by which one may claim to be a descendant of Queen Oriestas, the founder of the Chinese branch of the Renunciates. But legend had it that Oriestes had five sisters, all descended from a sacred line born of the marriage of the Gods of Love and War going some four thousand years back into antiquity.

The Amazons had been around four thousand years and had originally inhabited a region known as Scythia, a mountainous area with many broad plains upon which sturdy horse nomads dwelled. And according to the ancient tradition the ancestors of the Amazons had been a tribe of Scythians whose men had perished in an ambush. A rival Horse Clan sought to dominate their people, but the women of their tribe rose up and defeated the usurpers, avenging themselves for the loss of their male kin, and subjecting their women to become subordinate as the two tribes combined into one fledgling nation.

Allegedly this was done at the instigation of an Immortal Warrior Queen named Hippolyta, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, who led a warband headed by herself and her five sisters, Oriestes, Mennilipe, Antiope, Liberia and Penthesilea. They had grown to a sizeable empire by the time when the late Bronze Age Greeks sought to challenge them, but around the time of the Great Hero, Herakles, their people had gone into decline, leading to the Great Division and their eventual absorption into much larger and more powerful nations.

Liberia had gone south to create a colony in Northern Africa and eventually clashed with the Kingdom of the Egyptians. A God named Dionysius was said to have taken exception to these Amazons and drove them into obscurity when they failed to give him proper deference. The survivors formed the cult of the Baccannae, fawning devotees who had submitted their will to the God of Wine and Revelry, and who were also know for their wild, drunken orgies where they would seduce travelers and lull them into surrendering their bodies, then tear them to pieces and devour the flesh of their corpses.

Hippolyta allegedly died at the hands of the man who captured her heart, but stories persisted of her having survived her encounter with Herakles, who stole from the Amazons the enchanted girdle of Gaea. Some legends had it that Hippolyta led most of her people into exile upon an enchanted island hidden by the Gods somewhere in the middle of the Adriatic after a disastrous war with the Greek city-states had decimated the ranks of their people.

Said war having been started at the instigation of Mennilipe and Oriestes, who protested the abduction of their sister, Antiope, by King Theseus, the nephew of Herakles. The stories were muddled and confused over whether Antiope chose to be with Theseus of her own volition or was compelled by tribal law to turn against her people, but she was alleged to have fallen in battle defending her husband. Hippolyta was said to have opposed this war, which was curious as she was allegedly dead at the time, proof positive how little you could trust about the Oral Traditions.

What was known was that the Amazons were repulsed out of Greek Territory with Mennilipe and her forces vanishing from the pages of history. Some legends said that they sailed out beyond the Pillars of Hercules and founded an Amazon colony on the other side of the Atlantic, somewhere in the forests of Brazil where the name "Amazon" had long since outlived any trace of their actual people.

Oriestes and her forces were cut off on their retreat back to their home country and wound up heading eastward to eventually find their way into China where the history of the Joketsuzoku began to be written. That left only Penthesilea, last of the remembered Scythian Queens, who fought and died in the Trojan War at the hands of Achiles. Or at least that was how her name was preserved among the survivors of Aetna, the daughter of Penthesilea, who had settled her people down in the harsh lands of Italy, to eventually nurture twin sons known to Western History as Romulus and Remus.

The Scythians in turn were eventually absorbed into Rome's conquests, long after the last Amazon horsewoman was buried with shield and armor. That meant that only the line of Oriestes had survived, though if rumors were to be believed then the line of Hippolyta herself was still very much alive and thriving in the person of a Princess named Diana.

It was before her birth, of course, something that Perfume once heard spoken of by her Birth Mother before she was turned away from their house, of how a Princess of the Royal Blood had come to their village to train for a time with the Amazons. Perfume had heard her great-grandmother mention it on at least a couple of prior occasions of how that Amazon had gone back into the world to find her destiny at the side of a man who was worthy of a Goddess.

Perfume did not know if any of these stories were true, but if they were they it would explain the manner of her Elder's deference. Because if a survivor of the royal line truly were still alive and walking the planet then it would mean that all Amazons now living would owe her their natural allegiance.

And if she showed favor to the family that currently governed their people in the absence of the royal line…then that family would know favor equal to that of the blessings of a Goddess.

Perfume knew that her great-grandmother had been growing in concern regarding the encroachment upon the Matriarch's place by the upstart, Ambergris, who made no secret about coveting the leadership of the Joketsuzoku. But to be this blatant about currying outside favor…?

Perfume frowned, wondering what her Elder was about in this affair. She knew her great-grandmother well enough to anticipate something was in the works, but she doubted that it would be anything so simple or mundane as seeking an endorsement. She already had that by the fact that a Princess would favor her with a hearing. But could it be that there was something more in the works far more subtle or pernicious?

She did not know, but there was little time to sort these issues out as the race was about to begin. And so she took her place among the contestants, reserving the issue of what was going on beneath the surface of these affairs for a later time when more of the bigger picture would be apparent.

She hoped just the same that it would not reflect badly upon this boy named Ranma, whom Perfume-against her better judgement-was coming to like on a personal level. Nor upon the warrior named Akane, who seemed to be making life for her cousin a very pleasant affair as Perfume could not remember seeing Shampoo look this happy since…well…since Lotion left their village three years ago.

And why did it seem to her as though her cousin's scent was subtly shifting? In fact if Perfume did not know any better she almost might suspect that Shampoo was expecting. Which, if true, said a lot of very curious things about this Akane of which Perfume was not prepared to factor into her larger calculations…

"Dark Gods Below, I thought I was never going to lose them," Cybele painted in stunned relief as she dragged herself back to one of her hidden safe-houses, "Those mangy flea-bags oughta be taken off the Endangered Species list. Just who do they think they are giving me a workout like that? Why, I ought to sue…"

"I know the feeling."

Cybele paused, hearing what sounded like a tiny echo of her own voice, then glanced down at the threshold of her safe spot and saw the doll-shaped cast-off version of herself that she had ensconced upon the property of the Tendos, seeing that miniaturized Cybele was wearing an unfamiliar dress with heavy makeup on and disheveled hair giving her an overall appearance of a fashion disaster that had hit with the force of a five level tornado.

"What happened to you?" the full-sized Cybele asked of her tiny counterpart.

"Don't ask," her counterpart replied, "But let's just say that I decided to get out of there while I still had all my parts attached and in working order. And by the way, did you know you can turn a working model Cigar chopper into a facsimile Guillotine?"

The larger Cybele arched her eyebrows, "I'll file that away under information I could very well do without. What about your mission?"

"Incomplete," the Mini-Cybele replied, "Pass intercepted, by Dragon no less. But I did gather some intel and plant a few spell charges before I got caught. So the exercise wasn't totally a waste of our efforts."

"Well, at least that's something," the larger Cybele remarked.

The smaller one glanced up at the disheveled appearance of her main counterpart and said, "What happened to you? You look like you got chased by something wild."

"Don't ask," the main Cybele groaned softly, "I'm sore in places that I don't even want to think about. I can't wait to soak my troubles away with a nice, long bath."

"I'm gave for it if you are," the Mini Cybele said, "Only…did you remember to take care of that one little thing that we were supposed to work up in preparation for the events of today?"

"Of course," Cybele said to her aspect, "I may have been distracted by I put everything in motion. Don't think I've forgotten the real objective of this day is the capture of the Nexus, and all means towards that end are justified for that purpose."

"Couldn't put it better myself, Big Sister," Mini Cybele smiled, "So I take it that means that when the race gets started the participants will have no idea what they're heading in for?"

"Including the surprise that awaits them on the final lap," the main Cybel smiled in a nasty sort of way, "When they find that I guarantee it's going to be a kicker…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Cybele's Overture in G-Minor: shadowmane

The Race is on, but who will prevail, and how many will survive when the competition heats up in, "Bowling for Bimbos," or, "The Humane Race!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	76. Chapter 76

Tsundere76

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

April 17, 1928, a day that would live in his memories forever…

On a small rural farm in the heart of Kansas…

"Could I have a moment of your time, Clark?"

Clark Kent looked up from the lens of his microscope and saw his best friend standing there on the landing to the attic of his family barn. He smiled and said, "Sure, Lex, what's on your mind?"

"I've made a breakthrough on my research," Lex said, approaching with an air of excitement that told Clark that he was indeed on the verge of something monumental.

"A breakthrough, Lex?" Clark turned to face his redheaded friend, "You found out something new about the meteor rocks?"

"I think so," Lex replied, "I've got a theory about why it is that they hurt you when you get near them, Clark. And I may finally have a clue about where you're from and how you got here."

"Well, let's see it," Clark said, moving away from the Telescope that he had inherited from his grandfather, "I've been waiting all my life got get some clue about that."

"I can well imagine," Lex smiled, glancing at the telescope, "By the way, checking out any Heavenly Bodies with that?"

"Oh, yeah…ah…Sirius Minor was looking particularly bright this evening," Clark said evasively.

"So is Lana Lang, I'd imagine," Lex smirked.

"Lex…" Clark said with a slightly guilty wince in his voice.

"I thought you said you didn't need a Telescope any more to spy in on her bedroom?" Lex persisted.

"I didn't say that!" Clark's tone was a bit more strained, showing his teenaged anxiety despite his attempt to sound like wounded innocence.

"What?" Lex asked nonchalantly, "I find it reassuring that you have perfectly normal hormonal urges regarding the fairer sex. It's proof positive that you're more like us than superficial evidence might tend to suggest."

"What superficial evidence?" Clark asked as he reached the end of the stairs and put his foot down on a rake, which swung up to hit him squarely with the handle to his face, which Clark easily shrugged off with a brush of his hand before saying, "Very funny. I thought you'd swore off those practical gags of yours."

"They never get old," Lex smirked, "And relax. Nothing on Earth can hurt you, Clark…except for those meteors that I've been studying, and I think I finally know why they are such a problem."

"And I'm all ears to find out what it is," Clark replied as they left his self-styled "Fortress of Solitude" and headed down the road to the small workshop that Lex used for conducting his experiments on an unused portion of the Kent farm donated to that purpose.

Descending a wooden flight of stairs, sinking down more than fifty feet below the water table to the lab that Clark had helped to build at Lex Luthor's direction. It had been rendering it water-proof, flood proof and totally undetectable from ground level as well as safe against any accidental discharge that might be given off should the experiments have unintended consequences.

Here beneath the surface of a fallow compost pile set off from the cornfields was a technological wonderland that would have been like something from a dime store novel, containing inventions that were beyond the dreams of such geniuses as Edison and Tesla. Lex had built it all from scraps, only requiring the odd assistance from Clark when the need to machine-tool equipment went beyond the capabilities of someone who was merely human. There was artificial lightning and a self-run generator that fed on decaying corn stalk ethanol, just as all of Lex's needs were similarly drawn from self-sufficient sources so as to minimize its impact upon the above ground surroundings.

Going past the regular equipment they came to a section of the laboratory where Clark, paused, feeling a familiar pain that caused him to wince and say, "Lex…"

"Yes, I know," Lex replied, "I've increased the shielding on that section of the lab but it's been close to impossible to completely block off all of the radiation from the intense concentration of Meteor rocks I've stored in my vault."

Clark backed away until he felt the pain begin to subside, "Why is that? Why do these meteors hurt me but not normal people like you? What is so special about me that makes me vulnerable when you're not?"

"That's what I've been spending many a sleepless night trying to figure out," Lex replied, waving to Clark to follow him as he directed him to a safer portion of the laboratory, "And at long last I think I've finally found the answer."

Clark saw a device that looked oddly like his mother's stove set up on a counter with the door mounting a large round window in the center, reminding him of nothing so much as a Kinescope projector much as one might find in a penny arcade and he said, "What is that?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Lex grinned from ear-to-ear, never missing an opportunity to boast about his genius for invention, "I call it an Electronic Light Wave Amplified Emitting Structural Analyzer…or an Electron Microscope, if you will. What it does is generate a tiny stream of highly excited electron particles that bombard an object and send back a wave reflection that can be red on a light sensitive grid pattern that I've developed that you can make out here as an image projection, much like the light filtered through a movie strip. It recreates the pattern in a form that can be discerned by the human eye, thus giving us an accurate reading of something that has been magnified ten thousand times above normal."

"Ten thousand times magnification?" Clark reacted, "That's incredible! Lex, the applications to industry, to medicine, to science…"

"Yes, I know," Lex smiled as though a Nobel Prize were already in his possession "I already took out the patent. But that's not what I wanted to show you. It's rather the results of my turning this device upon a tiny fragment of one of the meteors. I've unlocked their physical structure and mapped out the molecular arrangement of the Meteor, and this model here is my mock-up sampling of that research."

Clark saw a set of balls connected to rods that looked like a toy set, but he instantly discerned the pattern and observed, "It's a crystal matrix…similar to quartz."

"Very good," Lex said, "Only it's not composed of the usual Silicone Dioxide that you'd find naturally occurring in regular meteor rock. This molecule is something altogether different, a chain of self-replicating crystal patterns that repeat endlessly in a manner that simply defies all conventional theories about nature."

"What are you saying, Lex?" Clark said as he felt a disturbing familiarity about the molecular arrangement of the model, wondering just why it seemed to be triggering a memory deeply buried.

"I'm saying that these cannot be naturally occurring," Lex replied, "I believe that they reflect an artificially created structure that is not of terrestrial origins."

"What?" Clark said, turning to his friend, "Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack, Clark," Lex replied, "And you know I'm not prone to wild, outrageous expressions or unsupported speculation. I believe in firmly grounded scientifically verified, evidence supported fact-based hypothesis and theory. And everything in my arsenal tells me that these meteors are not some naturally occurring fragment of galactic debris. In fact they're not even from our solar system because there is nothing else like them on record."

"So what are they?" Clark frowned, pointing at the model, "Tell me…is that an Iron atom?"

"Very good," Lex complimented, "Iron, one of the most common metals occurring in nature, is a key component of the mineral arrangement of these molecular chains. But the Iron is attached to atoms of a type that are completely off the chart…the Periodic Chart, to be precise. Those Atoms are trans-Uranic, weighing in at close to one hundred and forty six on the periodic chart…"

"One hundred forty six?" Clark reacted, "That's impossible! The highest that the Periodic table goes is…"

"Ninety-Two, the Atomic Weight of Uranium itself. Yes, I know," Lex affirmed, "Theoretically you can create heavier elements by bombarding atoms with neutrons and protons to increase their mass, and I've made a few tentative experiments of my own in that direction. But all the evidence suggests that atoms become more unstable the higher up on the chart you go. That is up to a hypothetical limit of two hundred and fifty-four elements maximum. However, if one allows for the possible adjustment of atomic structure that would allow for the existence of trans-Uranic atoms that can remain stable and not break down into smaller atoms in a mere fraction of a second, it could be conceivable to create an atomic core that can hold itself together by the gravity of its own dense structure."

"So you mean it becomes heavy enough to remain stable by packing its core with so much weight that it holds together in spite of itself?" Clark asked.

"Exactly," Lex affirmed, "So much dense matter, in fact, that it gives off a high level of radioactivity, but at a frequency that is above that of normal electromagnetic radiation. It is highly energetic and gives off a weird Electro-static reaction due to having an imbalanced number of electrons in relation to the protons of its core. The iron apparently grounds this charge and makes up for the imbalance, which means that if you run a very slight electrical charge over the surface you get back five times as much energy in the form of an electrical reaction."

"That's…incredible," Clark said, "If what you're saying is true, Lex, it means that it could be a potential source of almost unlimited energy."

"Only there's not that much of it that I've been able to gather so far," Lex replied, "Fragments of meteor littered the whole of the area around this portion of Kansas on the day when the Meteor shower hit, the day when your ship arrived. And most of the meteorite material burned up into a very fine powder that was spread over the soil throughout much of the county. It gives off a very slight low-level radiation that's barely around background level, so collecting it is something of a problem."

"If it's so wide spread then why doesn't it affect me?" Clark asked.

"It does," Lex replied, "I theorize that it's in such slight quantities that you barely even notice it, and yet while it is in the food and water table around here it does not build up inside the bloodstream like other heavy minerals tend to do, otherwise you'd be toxified by now."

"But if even small chunks of meteor affect me why would it be so negligible in a low level form?" Clark wondered.

"It could be that you've built up a partial immunity, Clark," Lex replied "Or it might be that its effects on you are slight at the levels that pass for background radiation that you hardly even notice. We know that it interferes with your ability to absorb Biosolar energy, which you process into lifeforce enhancement. Perhaps without this background radiation your body might be metabolizing energy at an infinitely more progressive rate."

"You mean I might be even more powerful than I already am?" Clark, far from sounding intrigued, was actually appalled by this revelation.

"It is a rather daunting idea," Lex said, "However, to return to your point, there is indeed great potential to use the meteors as a source of power. It could easily surprises the potential of Uranium since you can draw energy from it directly rather than use an atomic pile to generate heat. And it would take a long time to use up even a small supply, and their effective use would suggest a half-life of several centuries. However, even if we did find enough of this substance to use on a widespread basis would you seriously want to have this stuff distributed on an industrial strength basis?"

"Good point," Clark said, "Can't say I'm all tht thrilled with the idea. But still it does suggest some interesting possibilities."

"That is true," Lex said, "And in regards to your question of why the radiation this new element gives off affects you and not me I can only speculate that it has something to do with your dense molecular structure. As you know the human body is three quarters water, and all of the atoms in your body come from Earth because the human body replaces every cell every seven years. The cellular part of you, however, is extremely complicated, like a tight-weave of the atoms in your cells that gives you a tougher density, about thirty percent greater than a man of your general build. This density allows your cells to act like solar collectors for a type of energy that I call Bio-Solar luminance. It's not an electro-magnetic phenomenon but some kind of life-force that converts power to the stuff that powers our bodies beyond mere electrochemistry. Of course this is all highly speculative…"

"Lex," Clark said, "I trust you. Your speculation to me is as good as a tested hypothesis."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Lex replied, "But to get back to your question, certain types of energy that pass harmlessly through my body tend to resonate with the molecules of your body."

"Much like a cockroach when exposed to normal radiation," Clark theorized.

"Not the analogy I would have preferred, but I suppose it works," Lex shrugged, "Your body heals at a phenomenally accelerated rate, but the green radiation drives the yellow sun radiation away and retards this. I believe that the radiation is a vibrational wave frequency that these isotopes give off in their excited state that is harmful to you but less so to normal humans like me."

"You mean because I've got a type of cell structure that different from a normal human?" Clark asked.

"Exactly," Lex replied, "The cells in your body act like Biosolar energy collectors and store away vast amounts of energy that you can convert, almost like a type of protein, to fortify yourself, thus giving you the power of a one man army. Things like your strength, speed, enhanced senses, your ability to move fast and to levitate off the ground. Even that thing you do when you fry something with your eyes…"

"My heat vision?" Clark asked, "That one frightens even me, Lex. I get angry, I make something burn. What happens if I never fully learn how to control it?"

"You'll manage," Lex replied, "It's like when you learned to do the opposite with your mind, to slow down the movement of objects to the point where they freeze up. Heating things is caused by molecular excitement, and you just have to be aware of your mental state at all times and not lose control of your emotions."

"Easier said than done," Clark said grimly, "At least around these meteor rocks I don't have to worry about losing control of my abilities."

"Clark, I would not recommend deliberately suppressing your powers by over-exposure to meteor rocks," Lex replied, "The long term damage it might inflict is incalculable. I don't even think the radiation is safe for humans on a continuous basis. I'm trying to find out just how much lead shielding is necessary to block it out to levels that are safe to be around. We're in completely unknown territory here and I'm writing the textbook even as we speak."

"You said that this was evidence of artificial influence," Clark said, "What did you mean by that?"

"I mean that a complicated molecular arrangement that repeats in a crystalline pattern this regular could not be the product of purely natural forces," Lex replied, "And my suspicions is further fueled by my study of the crystalline nature that the meteor matter. I believe that it was originally some type of construction material, and originally it wasn't dangerous to be around at all. Something happened that changed the radio-isotope, saturated it with supercharged levels of energy. Whatever it is composed of, it now gives off a toxic radiation that is lethal to you, which confirms my hypothesis in a way that I find frankly quite disturbing."

Lex waved a hand, this time at a more conventional looking microscope, and then Clark took the hint and went over to bend down and examine through the lens of the eye-piece.

What he saw was an enhanced image that would have seemed perfectly ordinary if he were in a biology lab staring at a colony of paramecium. The problem was that single-celled organisms are not shaped like diamonds moving around on their own power, much like the ants of a colony. And the realization of that caused him to straighten bolt upright with a feeling much like electricity running along his nape hairs.

"They're alive!" he exclaimed, turning to Lex, "But what are they?"

"That's the thing that I am trying to figure out," Lex replied, "At first I thought it was some sort of biological life form, a bacteria or a virus. But they're composed of silicate molecules and are operating like some type of a machine. A self-replicating organism, silicon based. The implications are staggering, but it means that they came to earth along with the meteorites and probably draw energy from close contact with the surface. It might be that they become inactive if separated, which is why they don't replicate out of control and take over the world, or something of that nature."

Clark turned and said, "Lex…do you think this might have something to do with where my ship came from?"

"It is a definite possibility," Lex replied, "I need to do more research to confirm this, but I believe that these…micro machines… and not just crawling around for the fun of it. They seem to work together in a coordinated and highly organized colony-like manner. In fact might have something to do with the strange phenomenon we've been experiencing over the past sixteen years since your ship crashed down in that cornfield, where your parents found you."

"You mean the Meteor Freakshow that we've had to cope with?" Clark asked.

"I believe that some of these machines were damaged or in some way affected by the conditions in which they were found," Lex explained, "Perhaps their guiding machine intelligence was searching for a pattern of new instructions and latched onto whatever was on hand for guidance. Remember when Lana got stung by that bee and afterward the Hive behaved as though she were their queen?"

"Yes, her Insect Queen persona," Clark was concerned, "But you said we'd cured her of that…"

"We arrested the progression of her illness just in time to reverse the effects," Lex replied, "But I've been wondering ever since if it might be possible that all the Meteor-related phenomenae that we've encountered might be caused by these microbe-sized robots blindly following orders by a guiding intelligence that was misinterpreting their original instructions or purposes."

"I don't know, Lex," Clark said, "That sounds so otherworldly, like something out of the pulps. I could buy that if it were happening in the pages of Buck Rogers, but…"

"This isn't some comic-strip type fantasy, Clark," Lex said, "I'm convinced that the origins of this have to be other-worldly, because we've never found anything close to it like that here on this planet."

Clark stared off into space and said, "If someone had the technology to create something like this…a machine that's barely the size of a dust mote…"

"Actually, a dust mote would seem huge next to one of these things," Lex said, "We know your space ship was some sort of a life preserving transport where your people sent you to earth from wherever it is that you call home. But so far I've only barely begun to decipher the code that's on the surface of your ship, which includes, I suspect, the coordinates for your home star system. And once I finish making calculations on what constellation most closely matches that then I'll be one step closer to telling you where it was that you come from."

"You mean some other world?" Clark asked, "Maybe even another galaxy?"

"Do you know how far a galaxy is in relation to another star-system here within our own galaxy, Clark?" Lex asked dismissively, "If we take it on assumption that you are an example of what life was like on that other world then we have to begin by the observation that they are very much like us, only having a few slight anatomical difference that could allow for genetic drift of perhaps a few thousand years, possibly a million at most. But for two near identical species to develop in parallel at different planets in different points of relative space…why, the odds are staggering against that. Which leads me to suspect that humans on Earth and the people of your world must, at some point, have had a common ancestry."

"Only Earthlings can't do any of the stuff that I can do," Clark said.

"You mean lift a tractor over your head?" Lex smiled, "Run faster than a locomotive and catch a bullet in mid-flight? Even bounce bullets off your skin? Yeah, definitely not typical of around here. They could've used you on the front lines when your father fought in the Great War."

"Dad says War is a game for suicidal idiots," Clark replied, "Hopefully there will never be another."

"Unfortunately the sorry history of the people of this world lead me to suspect that we haven't seen an end to human aggression," Lex said sadly, "But if there were more men like your father…and fewer like mine…then maybe there would be hope for humanity. But maybe you'll show us a better way to live by inspiring people with your story."

"What, you mean I could be like those characters in the funny pages?" Clark asked, "Like Buck Rogers or those guys who put on costumes to battle crime?"

"In the name of truth and justice," Lex said, "And what could be more compelling than a story about the Man of Tomorrow? A strange visitor from another planet who is here to fight the good gight? Frankly I couldn't think of anyone more suited to the role than you are, Clark."

"Thank you, Lex," Clark said, "I don't know where I'd be without you. You've been a good friend going to all this trouble helping me out."

"Well, I can't claim to be doing it entirely for altruistic reasons," Lex smiled, "I'm driven by a desire to know, and you've presented me with the ultimate mystery. And by helping you learn about yourself and your origins I push the threshold of knowledge beyond the goal post of any other scientist. Of course the flip side to this is that it could be of benefit to the world if that thing you came to me with a year ago turns out to be the case."

"A year ago?" Clark asked.

"You remember the fear you had?" Lex asked, "That you might be the herald to an invading army, much like H.G. Wells in his "War of the Worlds" predicted?"

"Well, it was either that or start calling myself John Carter," Clark shrugged.

"In which case that would make Lana into Dejah Thoris," Lex thought a moment then shrugged, "I could certainly see that. But I doubt that you're here to invade us, Clark. After all, your rocket crashed down in 1913 and we so far haven't heard of any others following after you."

"Why not?" Ranma asked, "If there were more like me then we could well take over the planet."

"Not unless you undergo a dramatic personality reversal and take on a philosophy that more closely resembles that of my father," Lex said slyly, "But, seriously, Clark, I owe you and your family for taking me in and giving me a refuge away from the rat race that my father wanted to drag me into, kicking and streaming."

"You mean I saved you from the life of wealth and privilege into which you were born?" Clark smiled back.

"I'd sooner be stuck here shoveling manure and in my off hours delving into the mysteries of science in my underground lair doing experiments beyond what would be allowed in a major university or campus," Lex smiled, "I should know, I've been thrown out of enough schools who thought I was trying to blow them up, and myself as well." He paused, then smiled ruefully, "Of course, the fact that I did blow up a lab building or two didn't help.

"Well, we're happy to have you around," Clark said, "Dad and Mom want you to be happy, and having you around is like having a brother. But I know you, Lex…you're destined for great things."

"So are you," Lex replied, "I don't know yet where you're from and what you're here for, but I'm sure it's for a greater destiny than simply to invade and take us over."

"I sure hope you're right about that," Clark said, "So what's your hypothesis? Why do you think I'm here?"

Lex shrugged, "To set an example for the rest of us? The lost son of a distant civilization? You must have been sent to Earth from wherever your people are from because you look like one of us, even if you have the power of a living god. I would speculate it must have been with haste because your parents did not manage to come with you, and if there had been time to plan the trip then more ships like yours would have arrived here, and bearing people closer to adult stage. That suggests an emergency forced your evacuation from a system that might have been in peril, like a dying world suffering from enemy attack. Considering that your people had to know the secret of moving beyond the speed of light in order for you to get here from their world without winding up as an old man it means your ship had to have a form of propulsion that goes well beyond the theories of Einstein. And if your people also created the crystal meteors, and they came here so charged with radioactive energy that its rays are toxic to you, then that suggests a calamity of almost biblical proportions. That would suggest that you're like Moses or Sargon, a last survivor of the civilization that made you."

"You mean…my people may no longer be around?" Clark said in surprise.

"If they are around and they do mean to invade us then we wouldn't stand a chance," Lex replied, "I would further speculate that the reasons the Meteors accompanied you is because the Iron in the make-up was drawn along by the ship that brought you here, most probably by some radiomagnetic fold in space and time that shortened the distance."

"That's a lot of speculation, Lex," Clark said, "But your theories usually prove to be right, and if what you say is true then it could mean that my being here is a total fluke."

"Somehow I doubt that," Lex replied, "No, I think you're here to do great things, Clark. But you'll never find out for sure if you remain here in Smallville all of your life."

"I don't know," Clark said, "Mom and Dad need me around the farm…"

"Why?" Lex smiled, "They have me? But seriously, Clark…being here is holding you back. I mean literally so. You need to get away from the meteors for a while, get all trace of them out of your system. That's the only way that you'll find out what your true measure is, what your ultimate threshold is all about."

"I'll think about it," Clark said, "You want to head back to the house now? Mom's planning to serve apple pie."

"Not just yet," Lex replied, "I've got a few more tests to run before I close up for the evening. I feel as though I am on the threshold of an even more astonishing discovery, one that will finally unlock the ship and give us a real clue about the people who sent you here. I feel as if all of their secrets are about to fall into my possession. Of course I'll be sure to give some mention of your assistance when I accept my Nobel prize."

"You'll more than have earned it, Lex," Clark said as he headed for the stairs.

"I'll always be there for you, Clark," Lex smiled back, "You know you can trust me to have your back…"

Which was the last time the two young men would be this civil to one another, though neither of them knew that on the eve of a disaster that would shatter their friendship and change the destiny of two worlds forever…

"Earth to Clark," he heard a familiar voice disturb him from his memories, "You've got that look in your eyes once again."

"Sorry," he turned to regard the man at his side, who was every bit as true a brother as Lex once had been, "Old habit. When you get to be our age memories tend to be what we have left of those who are no longer with us."

"Living in the past is never a healthy affair," the man named Bruce turned back to the younger fellow standing before them, "As I said I'm an old friend of your mother's."

"But not my Pop, huh?" Ranma asked.

"I said friend," Bruce replied, "But I am an acquaintance of your father."

"Figured it was like that," Ranma said, "So what's your interest in me?"

"I've heard you've inherited the title of the heir to the Anything Goes Ryu," Bruce replied, "I was curious to know how good you are. After all, those are some mighty big sandals you have to fit into."

"Yeah, well," Ranma shrugged, "That'd be true of my Pop actually wore sandals…"

"I was talking about your grandfather," Bruce spoke firmly, startling the younger man as he quite literally had not expected to hear that, "He was a true Martial Artist in every sense of the word…and a good friend. His son is not a pale shadow of the man your grandfather was. I'm wondering if you measure up to his standards."

Clark hid his smile at the obvious way in which Bruce was phrasing that rather glaring challenge to the younger man's pride. Like Clark, Bruce had accurately estimated that the boy had a strong sense of rash integrity and could easily be provoked into an engagement with just a bit of verbal pricking.

But to their mutual surprise they heard Ranma said, "Yeah? So what? I'm not my grandfather."

"I can see that much," Bruce said, deciding to take a different tack, "But I heard an interesting story about you single-handedly taking on the destructive force of an out-of-control Oni and emerging from that battle as the victor."

"I didn't take him on all by myself," Ranma said, "I had some help."

"It does help to occasionally have backup," Clark idly murmured as though to himself and he were not intruding in the conversation.

"Even so," said Bruce, "The fact that you're alive at all is telling."

Ranma looked at the older man with the silver streaks in his temples and said, "Look, I appreciate you've got an interest, and I can tell you're a martial artist too…"

"How can you tell that?" Bruce wondered.

"By your posture, stance and the way you blocked me just now," Ranma replied, "But I'm just learning right now and I ain't at my best yet, and while I never back away from a challenge I made a promise to my Sensei to avoid fighting with strangers unless I clear it first with her, or its important."

"Commendable values," Bruce remarked, "Where can I find this Sensei of yours?"

"Over there," Ranma nodded his head as he caught sight of Comb moving closer to the old woman, who was presently engaged in some sort of conversation with Clark's wife, and by the look of their expressions he could tell that whatever they were discussing must have been very important…

"…So you see, how matters stand for us in our relationship with the government of Beijing is as precarious as has been since the time of the Cultural Revolution," Cologne said softly in a tone of voice that did not carry far beyond the radius of a meter, "Which happened to coincide with the time of your last visit. And, unlike with your people, who are hidden away in a fold of time and space that keeps you separate from the world of Men, we are very much exposed to the events that shape and affect the world around us."

"I had no idea that things were so tough for your people," Diana replied, "I have always been concerned with events that take place in your portion of the world, and so is my husband. But until now I had not heard that the Chinese wing of our Amazon sisterhood was suffering such sensitive political unrest as a consequence of the recent events of Tianaman Square "

"We have long sought to remain neutral to the politics that dominate larger China," Cologne replied, "We have fought for our independence, and to prevent the government from getting ideas of turning us into another version of Tibet. After all, it has never set well with the Men who rule our land that a backwoods tribe of women warriors should thumb our collective noses at their authority. I imagine it would be much the same for you if the nations that border you were to get unwelcome ideas of a similar like nature."

"Something we try very hard to prevent," Diana averred, "There are some very temperamental masculine egos that would be badly bruised if they knew about our presence."

"So you do understand our situation," Cologne mused, "We use uncertainty and the element of fear to intimidate the authorities from testing the strength of our resolution. But if it came to an actual war there is no doubt that the Nyanchiczu would fall, and all that we have worked to accomplish would be for nothing. Four thousand years of history would end with our generation. And so we struggle to find ways of deflecting their interest by keeping a low profile and doing as little as possible to attract their notice. As far as the world at large knows we are a simple rustic village practicing ancestral ways…"

"And doing it on a documentary show that appeared on cable recently," Diana smiled, "Clark and I were amazed that your people would be that bold in front of outsiders. But now it makes sense that you would raise your profile with the outside world and make people know that you exist."

"Which makes it more difficult to erase us off the map should the government ever be so inclined," said Comb as she approached from the side.

"Ah," Diana turned to notice the tall purple haired woman, "Comb-san. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Since the other evening," Comb replied, "By the way. I know that we Amazons are expected to diversify our gene pool by seeking out the strongest men whom we can bring into our tribe, but don't you think your mother and you have both gone a bit overboard in that department?"

"Granddaughter," Cologne frowned, "How very rude…"

"No, I don't mind a bit," Diana smiled, "And I suppose you are right about that. My mother and I both found the greatest heroes of our generations and made them our own, resulting in a bloodline that is as powerful as it is promising for the future."

"It was not meant to be offensive," Comb said, "Merely an observation."

"Which is how I took it," Diana smiled, "Don't forget, I am a warrior who has fought at the side of legends, and we jest with each other all of the time. I am not so prickly and thin-skinned that I would take offence from a simple observation."

"Nevertheless, I apologize for the rudeness of my Granddaughter," Cologne replied, "Try as I might I was never able to instill in her a proper sense of manners."

"Like you set a good example for manners," Comb replied, "You wanted to see me, Grandmother?"

"In a moment, child," Cologne turned back to the woman before her, "I did not mean to bend your ear hearing out our problems, but I did wish to extend my heartfelt wish that our peoples might be able to bridge the gap of centuries so that the houses of Oriestes and Hippolyta might be rejoined. I understand that a third colony descended from the House of Mennilipe was also discovered by you."

"In the Amazon, appropriately enough," Diana replied, "I fought a champion of theirs named Atalanta not too far back, when I was investigating the disappearance of some loggers who had pressed too deep into the rainforests for prudence sake."

"The Greed of Men is such that they are never satisfied to live within their own borders," Cologne observed, "But must forever encroach upon the territories of others."

"Actually the offending logging firm was under the control of a woman," Diana smiled, then added, "And even more recently I encountered a group of Pirates who claimed to be Chinese Amazons under a renegade whose name you should well remember."

"My wayward kinswoman," Cologne replied, "Cast off for violating the one taboo our people have where it comes to their husbands."

"Then she was much less fortunate than I was in finding my mate," Diana remarked, "Clark and I met during the Second World War, and our first meeting was something of a misunderstanding. I attacked him and was beaten, but I lied about it and said that the battle was a draw."

"You what?" Comb asked, "But why?"

"I did not wish to force him at that time into becoming my husband," Diana answered, "I never before met a man who was my equal, let alone my better. And I was proud, reckless and foolhardy, and in love with a different man, just as he was in love with another woman. Forcing him to marry would have been an inappropriate intrusion on both our lives, so I let it go and never told anyone back then, let alone my mother."

"She must have been disappointed when she eventually found out," Cologne observed.

"Shocked would be the more appropriate term," Diana said coolly, "But by that point I was beyond caring. When you met me for the first time, back when I was pursuing revenge for Steve's death at the hands of Doctor Cyber I was operating under a Geas placed upon me that made me subconsciously repress all memory of how to access my powers. I truly believed that I had lost them, which is absurd since they are very much a part of my essential make-up as a Demi-Goddess. Back then I bought into the lie that I had no father and was a Golem animated from clay and given the semblance of life by a magic spell. Of course most Amazons had similar confusion about our origins because Mother was expending her powers to weave us all into the illusions of her own making. When I finally learned the truth I was horrified and appalled, but relieved as well since it meant that I had a heritage and was more than just some thing my mother fashioned out of a desire for motherhood. It was at that point that I told her the truth about my bond with Clark, then left her in pursuit of my second true love and a life by his side. Mother and I remain on speaking terms, but I've never been able to completely forgive her for meddling in my life the way she has."

"All mothers mean well for their offspring," Cologne observed, "But not all of them are wise in the best ways of raising them so that they may be appreciative and not resentful."

"I think that goes for grandmothers as well," Comb said, then turned to Diana and said, "For what it's worth I think you did the right thing in pursuing your heart in your own time and way, Princess. Just don't make a similar mistake with your own Alison. My impression of her is that she is one young lady who wants a say in her own destiny."

"You raise an interesting pint," Diana mused, "There are times when I think I understand my mother's desire to control others a little better seeing how my daughter has made choices that I hope she never comes to regret. Ah…but the race is just getting started. Shall we watch?"

"Yes, let's," Cologne said idly, nonetheless shooting a glare up at Comb, who made a point to ignore then none-too-subtle warning and cheer on her daughters as the starter gun was pointed at the air and the numerous contestants tensed in preparation of the shot that followed.

Instantly the Delivery girls began to sprint forward, all save for Ryomi, who started off in the wrong direction, only to pause as she heard a bark, then promptly turned around and headed in the correct direction, albeit twenty meters behind the other contestants.

Perfume had winced at the sound of the starter's pistol but was coiled to spring forward like the rest of the contestants, having resolved to take the initial lead so as to get a sense of the field with whom she was competing. With her enhanced sensual awareness she could hear the footfalls and mark the positions of each and every runner and by measuring the sounds of their breathing and heart rate determine for herself which ones were in the best physical condition.

Not surprisingly members of the Dojo were among those taking an early lead, but there were a few of the other contestants who got an start ahead of their fellows and soon it was a genuine competition with girls holding boxes containing Ramen in hot pursuit of Ramen glory. And for a moment Perfume felt almost like she was taking part in any of a number of special competitive events involving members of her tribe. And the glorious thing about that was that they were allowing her to participate as a member rather than sitting it out on the sidelines!

But as the race approached the first hundred meter mark Perfume sensed something directly behind her and instinctively moved to the side as something whizzed past her that had been aimed at her delivery box. Behind and to the side she heard other delivery boxes being smashed as contestants tried to take down their competition by destroying the cause for safe deliveries. As the rules of the game allowed for this it could hardly be termed as cheating since the fewer players that were on the field increased the chances of those who remained to be the one to cross the finish line with their deliveries intact.

Far from discouraging Perfume this actually cheered her considerably. Attacking the boxes was more sensible than attacking your opponents, and using whatever means were on hand to take your opponents out made this race feel just like the sort of contests that she had been cut off from back in China, and this as much as anything made her feel so much in her element that she was practically homesick.

Behind her she heard the short-haired girl named Nabiki say, "Hey! It's getting rough out here! I didn't know the rules allowed for that."

"An arrow?" Akane said, dodging and avoiding several shafts that were aimed at her delivery box, "That's going a little overboard, don't you think?"

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo said as she had to move rapidly to dodge several more projectiles of varying types being hurled at her own package, deflecting some while coordinating her movements so that she and Akane could guard each other's flanks. And all the while saying, "Is too much like be home for Shampoo way of thinking…"

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she was forced to draw her bokken after Kodachi used her ribbon to deflect several shots aimed at their boxes by various rival contestants, "This is not a very sportsman-like way of conducting a race."

"Very true," Kodachi said, "But it is a type of competition with which I am familiar," she added while aiming her ribbon at several of the offending contestants, destroying their delivery boxes and effectively bringing an end to their assaults.

The ranks began to thin rapidly after more than a minute, leaving Tim Drake to murmur to Julian and Terry McGuinnes, "Is it my imagination or are those girls more intent on beating each other senseless than they are with winning the race?"

"You got me, Bro," Terry replied as he and his brothers, both adopted and illegitimate, stood on the corner of a building watching as the surviving contestants streamed past the corner and shot up an uphill incline, "But if you ask me those girls are playing for keeps. Kind of like the Titan girls we know and could mention of we felt so inclined."

"Yeah, but Megan, Cassie and the others aren't that ruthless about whacking each other just to win a years supply of Ramen," Tim averred with a slight shudder of relief, "Now Artemis on the other hand…"

"If you were to ask me these ladies could stand some lessons in the proper behavior for young girls of a marriageable age," Julian remarked, "It is most unseemly behavior to conduct themselves in an undisciplined a manner as that trio I spy moving that way."

"What, you mean the two girls with the chromatically glaring doos?" Terry asked, spying Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung running side-by-side with the short haired Ryomi rapidly closing in on their position, "I dunno, Julian. Normally I wouldn't agree with you, but that chick with the headband looks serious. I think things are about to get ugly…"

The twins charging along took notice of the half-Oni upstart on their trail and shot a glance to one another signifying an unspoken change of strategy. With no need for verbal communication each girl stretched out a free hand and allowed a pole to slide out from their sleeves, then turned and pointed the ends at one another, connecting them with a quick twist of the wrists that turned the two smaller poles into one long staff.

As one them drooped down and metaphorically "hit the brakes," catching Ryomi by surprise as the girl charged on ahead right past them and tripped over the pole, which sent her tumbling headlong into the street, which might have been a problem were Ryomi not trained in flexibility, which meant that she automatically went limp for an instant before coiling and uncoiling her body.

She hit the asphalt but managed to absorb much of the momentum on her hands rather than her chin, then flipped herself over back onto her feet, reaching out with both hands just in time to narrowly catch her ramen box before it could be spilled upon the street. She then turned around and snarled, "Why you-OOOF!"

Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung had only been momentarily surprised by their opponent's resilience, but they were quick to take advantage of her distraction by rising up and charging at her with the pole, catching Ryomi at the small of her back and knocking her off of her feet once again.

Ryomi saw her box go sailing off and felt a sinking sensation of defeat and resignation. There was no way on earth that she could recover in time to rescue her box this time around, which meant that the twins would have defeated her.

Only something moved rapidly, a shadow flitting from the sidelines, too fast to be detected by the unaided eye. And it caught her box in mid-fall, slowing its momentum and directing it back her way, so even as she landed on her back and felt her wind be partially knocked out of her sails she was still able to stretch out her hands and receive the box as it seemed to drift right to her, to be gently deposited within her grasp before the shadow faded out altogether.

Ryomi smiled and said, "Thanks, Shirokuro."

"Do not mention it, daughter of my Mistress," the ethereal voice said as the shadow vanished into a nearby alley, even as Ryomi heard the pounding of feet and realized that the trailing edge of the human stampede was about to trample over her.

She got to her feet just in time to fend off several attacks and smashed the boxes of those opponents before turning back and charging ahead…

Only to be warned by a bark that she was going the wrong way, which chastised her to turn around and head back in the correct direction.

Up above the three boys all blinked their eyes and then Terry said, "What the heck just happened?"

"I thought I saw something down there," Tim said, "It was weird…"

"Interesting," Julian said more thoughtfully, "It would seem that not all matters are as they appear. There is definitely more to that one than meets the eye if she can command the loyalties of a spirit of the shadows…"

Farther down, observing the exact same situation through eyes that were even better trained at detecting such things, Cassandra, their ally and adopted sibling, looked down and said, "I see. So that one is not entirely human, and neither is the creature who assists her."

"What do you mean exactly by that?" Helena asked of her father's apprentice.

"I think she means that there's something weird about the girl holding up the rear of the trail," said Karen, who was leaning against a portion of the building, "I saw a shadow moving but I couldn't make out what it was. Some kind of Dog-like creature, only it was floating."

"Floating?" Helena repeated with raised eyebrows.

"A Shadowbeast," Cassandra replied, "A type of low-level demon, similar to an elemental. It is assisting the girl, almost like a faithful pet. Which is a good thing as such creatures can be dangerous if aroused."

"How dangerous?" Helena asked.

"Dangerous enough that your otherwise invulnerable friend might have her pretty hide get scratched by the magical claws of such a creature," Cassandra duly noted.

"Yeah?" Karen said a bit defensively, "Didn't look that tough. I could take it."

"It's magical," Helena said sourly.

"So?" Karen asked.

"So I'm not willing to risk you going up against a thing like that," Helena snapped at her, "But it if isn't hurting anyone it will be all right?"

"Essentially," Cassandra replied, "It did not strike me as being the type that feeds on soul energy."

"Feeds on souls?" Karen bristled, now standing upright, "Now I definitely don't like that creature."

"Let's stay out of it for now," Helena urged, "Dad told us to observe things but not to interfere, and we'll stay out of it unless we see a reason to get involved, got it?"

"What are you in such a snit about?" Karen asked, "If it's about what I said to that driver…"

"Something has upset you two lovebirds?" Cassandra asked, "I have noticed a certain tension between you."

"I don't want to talk about it," Helena replied, just imagining what her adopted sister would say if she repeated Karen's unthinking racial epithet, Cassandra being half-Asian herself and of an even more temperamental mood than was Helena.

"I said I was sorry," Karen groused, but nonetheless turned her focus back upon the race that was still in progress…

One third of the contestants had already dropped out (meaning that their boxes and bowls of ramen had been destroyed by competitors) by the time that the leaders had completed the fourth turn and were headed towards the park area, and at this point Perfume's senses flared to overdrive. She saw the unmistakable signs of traps everywhere, most particularly the irregularities in the soil of the non-paved pathway, which clearly meant that setting foot in this area would be a very bad proposition.

And so she vaulted over the obvious snares and pit-falls, bouncing off a nearby tree to carry her high into the branches and thus away from the affected area of danger. But as a gesture of courtesy to her compatriots she lobbed a plastic spoon of the type that they used in the restaurant at one of the dug-in mounds, expecting to trigger a snare or some other type of unpleasant surprise.

What she did not count upon was that an explosion erupted from the place that her spoon had struck, not large as such things might be measured by severe enough to severely injure or stun a person who had set foot there. The sound was so savagely loud, however, that it caught Perfume by surprise and momentarily stunned her so that she tensed up and started to fall back onto the trail like a limp rag doll.

Only a figure leaped out from the bushes, moving so fast that he was almost a blur, and caught her up in strong arms that carried her away from the trail and to relative safety, even as her head was ringing like a gong as she stared up and met blue eyes looking down at her with concern in the expression of her rescuer.

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked.

Perfume's eyes went round and she murmured faintly, "Aiyaa…"

"I'll take that for a yes," Ranma said, standing up and removing Perfume from his lap so that she could stand on her own two legs, "But that was close. You better watch it out there. Somebody's obviously playing for keeps."

Perfume was looking right at him while the fiancee brigade moved past, Nabiki giving Perfume a scowling expression before murmuring, "Why is he suddenly playing favorites?"

"At least Perfume-san is all right," Kasumi noted.

"You say that as if it were a good thing," said Kodachi, who nonetheless, like the others, was carefully picking the places to set her feet so as not to trigger any more of the more obvious booby traps.

"Here," Ranma handed Perfume her box, "Better get moving if you don't want to fall behind, Per-chan."

Perfume was, by any measure, so stunned by the generosity of his gesture that for a moment she could not think of a thing to say, merely accepted the box and bowed to him hastily, then turned and started back onto the trail even as the second wave of contestants began to encounter the traps and were less than diligent in marking their footing.

Ranma winced as he heard the resulting blasts but nonetheless only brushed off the bits of debris kicked up at him before turning to assure himself that the luckless contestants were not being seriously injured.

To his considerable relief the girls he spied did not appear to be severely injured, just disconcerted, stunned and somewhat bruised as the explosives were not sufficiently strong to cause serious injuries. Of far more concern were the dead-fall traps that might cause worse harm as contestants were like to twist ankles or possibly even break a leg, causing him to wonder at the sort of psychosis that would induce someone to do this for the sake of an obstacle. Not that he would be even slightly bothered by such minor league tactics.

"Nicely played," he heard a deep male voice say from his side, "I think I can see why you're so popular with the ladies."

"Perfume's a friend," Ranma replied, "It's not her fault she's hyper-sensitive."

"Still," the man named Clark said, "I'm more than a bit concerned about this level of mayhem being practiced in what is supposed to be a friendly competition."

"Agreed," said Bruce, "Maybe you'd better scout on ahead and see if any worse surprises than that are in store for this young ladies. It wouldn't do if any of their parents might have cause to sue the sponsors of this event."

"My thinking exactly," Clark replied, and suddenly he was not there, though the wind kicked up by his leaving was enough to stir Ranma's Ponytail.

"So," Bruce said casually, "Your father's never mentioned me, I take it?"

"Pop doesn't say a lot about his past," Ranma said, "I've had to learn everything I know the hard way, by second hand."

"I'm usually inclined to let the past stay buried myself," Bruce remarked, "Only in my business the past has a nasty way of coming back to haunt us. And you deserve to know something that Genma never felt like sharing with you about your ancestry."

"Don't tell me he engaged me to marry your daughter too?" Ranma asked.

Bruce looked startled, "No…why would you think that?"

"Why not?" Ranma shrugged, "He's engaged me to everyone else's daughter."

"Somehow I don't find that too surprising," Bruce murmured, "But I assure you that it's also very unlikely."

"Yeah?" Ranma turned to regard the man whose features seemed oddly much like his own, "Is this where you tell me that you're my real father or something?"

"Oh no," Bruce smiled grimly, "But you're close. As you already know I'm somewhat older than I appear, and in my younger, wilder days I toured the world seeking to know what it means to be a good fighter, and I found several teachers who were willing to accept a Gaijin like myself as a pupil. Among those who so honored me was a man named Sensei Hiroma Saotome."

"Saotome?" Ranma blinked, "But…hey! That was…"

"Your great-great grandfather," Bruce replied, "Before the Second World War the Saotome family were famed Kempo masters maintaining their ancient Samurai heritage, but they were haunted by a Demon who was something of a legend in his own right…"

"A Demon?" Ranma asked.

"Actually he was nominally human, a Master of Okinawan Karate and Chinese Wushu," Bruce replied, "But he fought like a demon, and when I tried to take him on I found myself in over my head. It did not take long to figure out why everyone else called him a Demon."

"So what's your point?" Ranma asked.

"This Demon Master had a fondness for young women," Bruce replied, "Or, more precisely, the soft undergarments worn by women, which in those days consisted of things not yet made out of nylon."

"A Martial arts master who chased after women's undergarments?" Ranma frowned, "That sounds…kind of unlikely."

"Wish I could say that I haven't met more perverse Masters than even that," Bruce replied, "But he was in a class all by himself when it came to defending his criminal behavior, and at the time I wasn't good enough to even touch him as a fighter."

"So why'd you go up against him?" Ranma wondered, curious in spite of himself by this story.

"My Sensei, you see, had a young and highly attractive daughter by the name of Hanakiro, or 'Hana-chan,' as I liked to call her then," Bruce smiled faintly, his blue eyes becoming momentarily wistful, "And being the young and foolish man that I was I boldly offered to protect her belongings from the thieving grasp of the Demon Master…"

"And he handed you your ass?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, but I had learned the Old Man had a weakness and that it could be exploited to my advantage," Bruce smiled, "His love for undergarments. And I've always been prone to using whatever weapon was on hand to distract or get past the guard of my opponents…"

"The Anything Goes Budo," Ranma noted appreciatively.

"The upshot of all this was, as you might suspect," Bruce said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "That I took advantage of the Demon's weakness and used it to extract from him a pledge that he would cease harassing the Saotomes. Instead your family came under his protection, more or less, which proved to be a mixed blessing over the years as he was both your protector and the greatest source of your misfortunes. That is until your father found a way to trap and seal the Demon away ten years back and there has been no rumor of women's undergarments going missing in great numbers ever since."

"You mean my Pop actually did something good for a change?" Ranma was stunned by this revelation.

"I'm embarrassed to say he trumped me on that one occasion," Bruce shrugged, "I only made a deal with the Devil to get him to leave the family alone, thus winning the favor of the lady in question. In return Hana rewarded me, her victorious knight, in a way that I found very welcome. I am sorry to say that in those days I disrespected my Master by giving into my baser urges, but he, gentleman that he was, politely chose to look the other way and ignore my dishonorable lack of discretion."

"So you did it behind his back," Ranma said, "But did you marry the girl?"

"I offered to but she said no," Bruce replied, "Fortunately a fellow student, whom back then I honored as a brother, came forward to rescue the family reputation and I left with Hana's honor restored and went on in search of other instructors. It was not until some years later that I learned about the child with blue eyes born into their family, after I visited Japan in the wake of the war to help finance its reconstruction."

"And how did you feel when you found out about the kid?" Ranma asked.

"About what you'd expect," the man sighed, "I found Hana-chan, twelve years older but still every inch the lady with her son, a boy who had blue eyes and slightly Western features. I found out that they had been under the protection the very same Demon Master I had fought many years before. The Demon had looked after them when her husband died in the war, which is how they avoided much of the unpleasantness that followed the bombing of Tokyo and the near-starvation of its people."

"I never heard about any of this," Ranma said in dismay.

"That's hardly surprising," Bruce said grimly, "It's not a chapter of my life that I'm particularly fond about remembering. I did repeat my offer to marry Hana and again she declined, but we remained friends and I helped to put the boy through college. I went on to marry a woman who once I numbered among my enemies and we had a daughter and a son together. But I never entirely forgot about the boy I had left behind…one of several who have resulted from my somewhat colorful career, I am embarrassed to mention."

"So why bring this up now?" Ranma asked warily, "You looking for forgiveness?"

"If I did then it would be a very long list of past sins for which I have sought to atone," Bruce smiled grimly, "But, as I said, you deserve to know the truth about Saotome Tenma, your grandfather. He was a disciple of the Demon Master but proved to have a good deal of integrity in spite of the harsh training that he underwent at the Master's hands. In turn he had a son by the granddaughter of the Demon, who proved that he himself could be a family man in spite of his perverted reputation. And in turn that son became your father when he married a woman named Nodoka."

"But I still don't get why you bring this up now," Ranma stated.

"Because the Demon Master also had a grandson who took the name of Mizuno Hiroshi, who trained alongside Tenma and was to him almost like a brother…or an Uncle, if you will. And that man in turn had a son whose name was Soun, who in the course of time was betrothed to a woman named Tendo Kimiko."

"Wait a minute," Ranma's eyes went round, "You mean to say that…?"

"I probably shouldn't be bothering you with this," Bruce shrugged, "It really shouldn't have any impact upon the future of your family. But I also believe that a young man such as you deserves to know everything about the family into which he is about to marry. I doubt that you'd ever get the truth out of your old man, especially the knowledge that you and the Tendo girls are that closely related."

"What are you getting at?" Ranma asked, "That Kasumi and Nabiki are my cousins? And Ukyo? But why are our dads so intent on getting us together?"

"Well, second cousins more like," Bruce shrugged, "Which even in America is entirely legal."

"And what do you expect out of me for this?" Ranma glared.

"I hardly expect anything from you, Great-Grandson," Bruce replied, "Let alone a thank-you. I did feel honor-bound to come clean with you since you are inheriting the Saotome and Tendo Ryu, thus uniting the families, as it were, which itself has been the dream of your families going back for more than several generations."

"Nani?" Ranma frowned, "Unite the Houses? I've heard our Dads go on about that…but why?"

"Aside from honoring a promise and an honor pact between Tenma and Hiroshi," Bruce replied, "They had a darker reason, one that they would never tell you. I mention it now because I feel that I owe it to your family to warn you, the heir, about a curse that your two branches have been living under for many centuries now.

"A curse?" Ranma asked

"It's something that I think you're old enough to know about," Bruce replied, "About a legacy, and a certain ceremony that needs to be re-enacted at least once every several generations."

"What are you getting at?" Ranma puzzled, "A ceremony? Nobody ever told me about that."

"The Curse involves another legend, this time surrounding an actual Demon," Bruce replied, "One who sleeps beneath the grounds of the Tendo compound. Tell me, Son…are you familiar with a woman who sometimes goes around calling herself Sybil?"

"Cybele?" Ranma repeated.

The man before him narrowed hie eyes, "So she's taken to using her real name, eh? That's ominous. It must mean that she is feeling unusually confident about her possible success in breaking the seal that binds the other demon."

"She wants to free another demon?" Ranma marveled.

"Not just any Demon, Son," Bruce said grimly, before turning and noticing the progression of the race contestants, "You want to hear the rest of my story while we catch up with your lady friends?"

Ranma nodded slowly, sensing as he did so that this man was speaking the absolute truth, for the words he used had a peculiar resonance that triggered something dormant in his genes. It was as if he were recognizing that they, indeed, shared an odd sort of kinship, if one that might be seen as less than fully honorable to the name of Saotome.

But, on the other hand, if the family could survive the tarnish his father's behavior then it probably could survive anything. And so he gave his assent and listened patiently while he and the older man began to walk in the direction of the finish line that looped around some blocks in the distance…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Circulative Genealogies Incorporated: shadowmane

The race heats up as unexpected surprises remain in store for the Ranma cast as Cybele springs her own special surprise in, "Luck Begonias," or, "The Fast and The Furious Tokyo Express Two-Step."

Be there.

X

_._,_._


	77. Chapter 77

Tsundere77

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Nabiki moved cautiously through the wilderness-like setting, all senses primed and alert as she felt her way through the danger-zone to the goal that was ahead of her by less than a thousand meters.

Anything could happen at this point. She had managed to remain free and clear of entanglement despite several close encounters and near-shaves that had put her perilously close to losing the challenge that she was facing.

Too much was riding as she eased her way through the shadows of the foliage, her bare feet feeling the vibrations of the soul as she allowed the intelligence of the plants to caution her that danger was close nearby, and her freedom was once again imperiled.

But rather than to timidly feel her way through the clearing she moved with fluid grace, like a faun as she eased closer to her destination. The goal was close enough to taste, and if she faltered at this moment she would taste something else upon her palate very shortly.

She moved like a woman in her element, like a creature of the natural world, denuded of all artifice and every article of clothing, employing only her wits and abilities, her skills and natural talents in order to maintain her tenuous grip upon her freedom.

But as she moved she felt a shadow on the sidelines start to stir. Almost too late she felt the attack that was coming as a body hurled itself upon her, and only by yielding and twisting her body around to use her assailant's momentum against him did she avoid being grappled to the ground for a pin.

Instead her attacker was thrown for a loop, but recovered almost immediately, twisting around to fall into a crouch as he turned on her with a grin of anticipation. Victory was clearly within his grasp and they both knew it, but still Nabiki stood her ground and positioned herself to meet him head-on.

"I've got you now, Woman," he purred, "You're mine!"

"Big talk," Nabiki said as she used the pause of his gloating to gather up the forces of her surroundings and channel them into her hands as she shaped a spell and prepared to unleash it.

He sensed the attack and braced for it when it struck him, but rather than dodge he raised a hand and deflected the blast, knocking it to the side as he pounced upon Nabiki, this time prepared for her counter-offensive as he bore his superior weight upon her and readied for a pin.

"Hah, what do you say now?" he leered as she tried and failed to aim a kick up between his legs, watching her squirm under his grasp as her naked anatomy jostled in an apealing way and he sensed the moment of triumph was upon them.

"Just this," she smiled, ceasing to struggle as a smile crossed her lips, "Don't count your chickens roasted before they're cooked, Mister."

Ranma was about to ask what his wife meant by that when he sensed movement directly over him and started to turn a glance over his shoulder.

But all at once he was seized in a grip by wooden tendrils that reached down and encircled his arms and waist, and before he gasp, "What the hell…?" he found himself being yanked off of his wife and lifted into the air as yet more tendrils encircled him and bore him aloft off of the ground.

Nabiki sat up and smiled, "So, what do you think of those Apples, Husband?"

"Hey, not cool!" Ranma said as he struggled against the tendrils, "Nabiki…this is cheating!"

"All is fair in love and battle, Mister," Nabiki said as she casually strode up to him, smiling all the way with randy anticipation, "And I have no doubt that you can rip your way free if I give you another minute. But, of course, I have no intention of allowing for that," she said as she positioned herself directly beneath him with his crotch held up to chin-level, her hand stroking the space between his thighs, which brought his unshielded member to full attention.

"Hey…what are you…?" Ranma's eyes went round with dismay.

"You know that the story about Adam and Eve used fruit for a metaphor about another type of forbidden fruit that she tasted," Nabiki's smile was ominously saucy, "The full story has it that Lilith refused to give her husband anal sex, but Eve was all too willing to share the fruit of the Knowledge of Good and Evil this way with her husband…"

"Hey, but-oooooOOOOOOHHH?" Ranma reacted as he saw his wife take the tip of his male member between her lips, and all at once he forgot all about trying to break free of the vines holding him aloft as the full of his attention was taken up by the sensations of Nabiki sampling his "apple."

For several moments it seemed as though he were about to lose the match, and try as he might it was hard to regain his momentum while Nabiki savored triumph in her mouth with a sense that she had the upper "hand" in this engagement.

But just as things were getting interesting when a clearing of a throat drew attention to the side, causing Nabiki to momentarily pull back and ask, "Yes? May I help you?"

The woman standing there was ethereal and regal, pink skin with cherry red hair and a very thin dress that was so translucent that it almost appeared not to be there. Her eyes, however, blazed with soft crimson luminance as she regarded the pair before her with mild amusement, then spoke respectfully in tones of mild contrition.

"My apologies for the interruption," she said, "But you wished to be informed of the moment when your daughter was transported from Uxal to another destination."

"Oh, quite so," Nabiki turned around, "You are the Queen's wife and Consort, Vallechia Crane Alibar, am I right?"

The woman smiled, "Why ask a question when you already know the answer, Lore Master and Sector Chief Saotome?" she glanced up at the dangling Ranma and said, "And good evening to you as well, Inspector."

"Ah…Ohiyo," Ranma said, "Hope you don't mind if I don't bow…"

"Quite forgivable," the pink haired Succubus Queen said with the sort of mild tongue-in-cheek humor so typical of Uxalians, "Just as I must apologize for interrupting you in the middle of your vacation. Indeed, around here a visit to a Hunting Preserve is the closest thing to a sacred rite that ought not to be intruded upon. That was why I waited until you had brought matters to a reasonable conclusion."

"Who says it's over?" Ranma said, "I was just resting up and biding my time before I…ow…you win," he grunted tightly as Nabiki's hand caressed his still-erect "rod" as though reminding him of who was in the ascendance.

"So Ranko is on the move at last," Nabiki said, "I would say about time, but I've rather been enjoying our stay, and it is a pity to call it off this soon."

"Duty calls," Vallechia smiled, "But Uxal will always be here for you if you wish to resume things where you leave off. We will even keep your hunting reservation active."

"That's good," Nabiki said, glancing up at her man before waving a hand and causing the vines to relax their grip upon his limbs, "Because the next time I expect better results from your Hunt, Mister. You let me get away this time, and I was so counting on you having your evil way with me."

"Next time for sure, Wife," Ranma promised as he flexed his limbs, "And count on me making you eat it."

"I was counting on you to say that," Nabiki said with a leer, "Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

"That was supposed to be my line," Ranma growled, "And I ain't all talk, you know."

"Of course I do," Nabiki said with a malevolent chuckle, "Your bite is definitely fiercer than your bark. But where it comes to fitting my loins in your mouth that is a little tuft to swallow."

"Why do you think I keep trying?" Ranma turned and gave the Royal Consort a polite nod, "Don't mind us, your Highness. Shop talk and all that."

"You act as if I would be embarrassed by anything you say, Inspector Saotome," Vallechia chuckled, "Never forget that you and your wife may be honored visitors paying your respects to our world, but I was born and bred here, and that makes all the difference…"

The mood was on her again. As Leona stood watch on a rooftop, standing vigil at the insistence of Master Sanjiro, she felt her hands begin to move as words flowed through her mind as her lips shaped the sounds into coherent ballads, her mind once more channeling a song from some other time and place the origins of which she could not have placed, save that it was obviously composed in English:

"I don't like to fly, I'm not that naïve…

I'm just trying to find the better part of me…

I'm more than a bird, more than a plane,

More than some pretty face beside a train,

And it's not easy to be…me…

"Wish that I could cry, fall down on my knees, find a way to write

'Bout a home or a place I've never seen…

I know it's absurd but call me naïve, but even heroes have the right to bleed,

I may be disturbed much more than a seem but even heroes have the right to dream,

And it's not easy to be…me…

"Up, up there a where away from me, well, it's all right

You can all sleep sound tonight, I'm not crazy…or anything…

"I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naïve, Men weren't meant to run

With the clouds between their knees…

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet looking for Kryptonite on this one-way street,

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet looking for special things inside of me,

Inside of me…inside of me…hoo, hoo, hoo…

And it's not easy…to be…me…

"That's very nice," a male voice said, "Did you compose it yourself?"

It was a fortunate thing for Leona that, being an Immortal, she was not prone to having heart attacks because she might have had one as she sat bolt upright with a yelp, turning to glance off to the side saying, "Who the heck are you?"

"Sorry," said a very tall dark haired young-seeming man in a trench coat as he smiled and said, "Didn't mean to startle you. I was just listening to your song and, well…it kind of got my attention. Oh, by the way, my name is Conner. Conner Kent. I was wondering if you'd seen my grandfather anywhere about. He looks a bit like me only older…not too old looking, though. And he's usually in the presence of an extremely beautiful woman."

"Oh?" Leona said, "Well…" she pointed, "Maybe you should try over in that direction. They've got a race going on and I hear it's attracting a lot of attention."

"Thanks," the man said, "Um…I didn't catch your name."

"Oh…it's Leona," she said, "Leona Duboise. I'm from…"

"Kansas, yes, I know," Connar smile, "I could tell by your accent?

Leona blinked, "I have an accent?"

"It sounds like it to me," Conner smiled, "And I know what a Kansas accent sounds like. See you around, Miss Duboise."

Then, right before her very eyes, the young seeming man turned around and just utterly vanished. Leona heard a very slight "Whoosh" sound and felt a displacement of air, but otherwise could not see what became of the fellow. She looked around but the rooftop upon which she was sitting was empty of visible life. She stretched out her senses but could not make out any trace of the strange man whose presence had felt very different from that of an Immortal.

But then she did feel the sensation that was familiar to her by now as very much being welcome within her presence.

She waited until Erin had joined her then turned to hear her mentor say, "Thought ye'd enjoy some company up here, Darlin'. Brought some O' yer favorite Chow Mein, an' I'll be bringin' ye up t'date wi' some O' th' local gossip."

"You mean about the Tendos and Saotomes and whatever this race of theirs is about?" Leona asked.

"Oh, did ye nae hear?" Erin smiled as she sat down to share the food that she had brought with them, "It's for a years supply of Ramen."

"Oh," Leona said as she set her guitar to the side and accepted her share of the food, "Well, at least that's something. And here I thought it was another of those strange courtship rituals we've been encountering of late. Honestly, whatever happened to old fashioned dating?"

"Believe it or nae, Luv," Erin smiled as she regarded her ward and partner, "What ye consider old fashioned be a new thing to me own experience. Time was courtship were a formal affair an' most folk got married wi' th' arrangement O' their parents or guardians."

"You mean arranged marriages like that Ranma guy and his girlfriends?" Leona asked, "That would suck a lot. Unless the guy or girl you got engaged to was as nice as that Kasumi."

"Surprisin' enough most arranged marriages did work out by an' large," Erin reflected, "Wi' a few notable exceptions where there was an obvious mismatch. Fer example, I knew this one Lassie who found th' brute O' a husband her father chose for her a positive Ogre, an' when I liberated her O' his presence, permanent like, she was grateful enough tha' she accompanied me t'Paris where we toasted his memory o'er a few glasses an'…"

"Never mind," Leona said curtly, growling, "I can guess pretty much where this story is headed."

"Did I tell it afore?" Erin said in surprise, then shrugged, "Well enuf. Fact is Saotome's nae participatin' hisself in this race, but three O' his lady friends be prime in th' match, plus that lass named Perfume whut has attached herself to his star. Also too that other girl, the one trained as a Ramen delivery girl. She's in it, along wi' many O' th' others."

"But why are all those girls racing together?" Leona asked as she began to devour her lunch with hungry passion, "Aren't some of them, well…like, Pregnant?"

"I know it nae be sensible," Erin replied, "Among me many skills I number Gynecology as me fall back stock an' trade, an' I know as well as any th' limits that a pregnant woman should be subjectin' her body to at the early stages O' her first trimester."

"So is it safe for them to risk themselves this way?" Leona asked.

"Safe t'a point," Erin replied, "Long as they dinnae push things too fast an' too far. Be a shame if any O' 'em miscarry. Seen enuf O' that in me time, an' th' results be ne'er pretty."

"So maybe we ought to put a stop to things, don't you think?" Leona said, "We wouldn't want to have any tragedies out of a stupid race, right?"

"It may nae be so easy t'halt as ye seem t'be thinkin', Luv," Erin smiled, "There be woman's pride at stake, an' dinnae think th' lasses themselves hae ne'er thought it out afore they agreed to this."

"Yeah, but what about somebody else who's also thinking about it?" Leona asked, "Like that Demoness who's after them?"

Erin paused, "That be true. An' now that I be thinkin' O' it, seems like th' perfect opportunity for layin' a trap."

"A trap?" Leona said, suddenly finding the taste of the food in her mouth not quite so appetizing.

The two Immortals exchanged looks, and then Erin shot to her feet and said, "Son O' th' Dagda! I should hae seen it right away! She be after th' un whut bears a Nexus child fer her own plans!"

"We've got to warn them," Leona said, "They could be heading into a trap!"

"Fortunately I be well experienced at findin' and exposin' traps, luv," Erin assured with a slightly rueful grimace, "Sometimes th' hard way. Good thing with bein' Immortal be that ye get t'learn from such experience."

"Yeah, no doubt," Leona said, only to pause and ask, "Erin…do you believe that a man can fly?"

"In one direction or several at once, Luv?" Erin quipped, "An' whut be bringin' that t'yer mind alluva sudden-like?"

"Nothing," Leona hastily assured. Though in her thoughts she did wonder about how a man appeared and disappeared off the roof of a four-story mansion without creating much more than a ripple in his passing, and so thoroughly that even Erin had failed to detect him on the approach.

That is if she had not completely imagined the whole encounter. But somehow she sincerely doubted that was the answer, the guy she encountered having been a little too real to just conjure up out of loneliness, something she most definitely did not intend to share with her mentor-slash-lover…

Kaori was concerned. Not worried, of course, but concerned nonetheless that her crown as Delivery Girl Champion was being encroached upon by these new upstarts. Bad enough to contend with the trio who had taken her engagement to Ranma away from her, but these younger kids, including her sister-in-law-to-be? Not to mention the "Dynamic Duo" of Shampoo and Akane? That was something not to be lightly tolerated.

As for the rest of the competition, it had been largely taken out by all the traps and cross-fire sniping, much of it conducted by Kaori herself, who knew special techniques that could explode the delivery box of an opponent with but a touch of her fingers. The problem was that the Tendo Dojo Warband knew effective countering techniques and were not foolhardy enough to get within easy reach of Kaori. Also too she might suffer the same fate at their hands if she became too careless. That Kodachi and her ribbon, for example were much too dangerously effective a combination, and her own box was being similarly guarded by Kasumi and her bokken.

Which made this a straight-out competition to see who was the fastest, and in that department she had a slight edge as none of the others seemed to want to pull out in front of the other, instead remaining closely grouped for their own mutual protection.

That was a sound defensive strategy since none of these girls was about to take out the lunch box of an ally. They were much too honorable and mutually supporting for the type of treachery that might break up some other partnerships. Kaori respected them for that but nonetheless felt less burdened by not having to watch out for the welfare of another, which allowed her to concentrate on her own defenses, and-similarly-to pull slightly ahead free and clear to where the only real competition that she had came from that brown haired Amazon, Perfume, who moved surprisingly fast for someone who jiggled a lot on the top.

A fact that had a considerable effect upon the spectators they were passing, and which made Kaori feel slightly jealous as normally it was she who held the spotlight in these matches. But next to this Chinese hussy she might as well have been running around in a burlap sack with a mud-mask on her face and her hair done up in curlers.

Still and all it did help to study the movements of the other girl as Perfume seemed to have an uncanny knack for spotting traps before they were sprung. The thing with the minefields had surprised Kaori more than a bit as that had not been a part of the previous years competition. Nor had the rope nooses that caught many a girl up by her ankle and dangled her upside down from a nearby tree. That was derivative but surprisingly effective in taking down some of the weaker and more careless girls in the front row. And the dead-falls were another surprise since that was the sort of trap that could cause a girl to quite literally break a leg or an ankle, which made her wonder if the sponsors of this event were demanding to have a lawsuit.

Of course the key to staying ahead in these exchanges was to mark the position of your opponents without allowing them an opening to get at you or your box, and as generations of her family had developed their self-defense techniques around the art of safe arrival with food hot and ready to be served. And since no member of her family had ever failed to come through on a delivery she was not about to be the first to let her box be compromised.

Other than the other one, that was.

Meanwhile, undetectable even to Perfume's refined senses, a figure was moving so rapidly that he did not even generate an after-image, or displace much in the way of air pressure as he was shifted slightly out of sync with normal time and space, existing in a state between the normal vibrational frequemcy of atoms as he viewed everything around him at a mere one thousandth of a second. His own highly refined senses were allowing him to study things as he went with superhuman efficiency as he checked from place to place along the course of the race, moving around the immobile figures who were standing about the way like frozen statues with even the contestants hardly seeming to move at all.

And with a practiced eye he studied every suspicious thing that came within the scope of his vision, his eyes shifting to wavelengths not normally visible to regular human perception. An ability that the press grossly mischaracterized as "X-Ray" vision was being called into play, allowing him to peer inside of seemingly solid objects that were of lighter density than Lead or Osmium, though the misnomer sometimes troubled him for its inaccuracy and deplorable lack of scientific validity.

The ability actually had nothing to do with x-rays, which were an extremely energetic short-burst type of radiation whose wavelength measured at around 0.01 to 10 nanometers at intensities that were over 30 parahertz, which was slightly above the intensity of Gamma radiation. That was far too energetic for anything as delicate as a human eyeball to discern, even ones as enhanced as his own.

X-Rays, otherwise known as Rontgen energy, could be harmful to living tissues over long-term exposure, and if he were the one giving them off then even his own phenomenal regenerative capacity could not block off the mutagenic effect that this could produce.

A wag in the newspapers once quipped that term long ago and it had stuck, much to his embarrassment considering how many times Lex had corrected him on that point. His ability, like his telescopic vision and heat vision powers, and his so-called "super-breath" were entirely misunderstood by the common layperson in terms of 1940s-era Pulp Fiction pseudo-science in lieu of their actual function, which were nothing like their unfortunate misperception.

His abilities were actually a form of psionic projection similar to Clairvoyance and Clairaudience which allowed him to "listen in" or "focus upon" things taking place at a great distance. His mind was so highly attuned to feeling the vibrational force of a type of energy that moved faster than light and was a part of the Morphic Life Field of the planet itself. He could actually hear the cries of people who were in peril and feel their emotional turmoil, especially if he focused his attention in a given area, though much of the time it was fairly random. This gave him the ability to perceive events that were taking place outside of the normal boundaries of space and time which was part of the reason he was able so often to appear at significant events in time to shape their outcome.

Similarly his "Heat Vision" was a type of Psychokinesis that could be focused upon a target with either broad-range effect or pinpoint precision, depending on the scope of his need. His eyes could hardly generate some laser-like beam energy form of attack the way so many persons tended to imagine, and did anyone realize exactly how dangerous it would be for him if he did have the ability to project X-ray beams from his eyes? What it would do to emit such dangerous radiation so near to his own brain matter that he would likely fry his skull from the inside? Let alone the potentially lethal effect it would have just focusing his gaze randomly on other people?

As for his "Super-breath," did anyone ever stop to seriously wonder just how much lung capacity it would require for him to blow hard enough to freeze the molecules of even a small surface of water? That was simply another of his Telekinetic abilities, like his ability to project wind molecules by force of will, either out and away from him or inward to be collected like a balled-up mass that he could contain with moderate effort. Slowing down the vibrational rate of molecules to the point of freezing was no more difficult than exciting them to the point of catching fire.

It had taken years of practice to fully master these arts, of course (and consultation with a Zen Master to further refine these abilities to the point where he could fully control them). But, as with his ability to fly, it was all perfectly within the framework of known Parapsychology and Noetic Sciences and hardly constituted anything supernatural or metaphysical beyond this.

Sort of like his ability to pick up massively heavy objects without them falling apart at this touch. His ability to control objects by the power of mind and muscle might appear superhuman to the average layman. But these were merely the effects granted to him by the life-giving Bio-energy of the Sun and well within the Scientifically validated threshold of human capability, albeit peculiar to the Kryptonian variation of the Human species.

He could even manage some low-level Telepathy, though this was very hard for him to master as his brain was not quite wired correctly to be as good at this as someone like Saturn Girl. He could do minor feats of mental ability after having been trained in the esoteric arts by the likes of Zatarra the Sorcerer, father to his friend Zatanna, and Doctor Fate, though by no means did he have the knack for actual magic. Rather he had studied with them to discover the reason why magic had such a strong effect on his kind and came away with the understanding that his very ability to tap-into the Earth's Noetic Field was what made him so vulnerable. In effect his "Chakra" centers were kept permanently open, making him extremely vulnerable to any object or spell that operated on the right frequency of thought variation.

Needless to say he had done what he could to diminish his vulnerability in that area, but with only partial success as to totally render himself invulnerable to magic would also shut down his ability to metabolize Bio-energy altogether.

Which made it somewhat ironic that he presently was married to an actual living Demi-Goddess. To normal men and women he might appear himself as a God, but in truth Clark owed a legacy to his distant ancestors who had acquired the ability to metabolize the life-giving energies of the sun. Just as Diana's ancestors had gained a similar ability to tap into the ambient Elemental forces of nature in order to become actual Gods and Goddesses. And, unlike Kryptonians, real Gods had abilities that put his own powers to shame, and they had invulnerabilities that he himself lacked, and vice versa. In a way it balanced out, though Clark was deeply grateful that he had been raised among ordinary humans and had a close appreciation of their struggles as he had seen first-hand how insular the Gods could be if separated from the experiences of "mere mortals."

Still and all it was convenient that the Fates had given him these powers as he found himself coming across a suspicious package, one that resisted his ability to discern at passing glance. He knew enough by now to recognize magical shielding was at work and shifted his focus to a different level of consciousness that allowed him to penetrate this very effective shielding.

And, just as he had feared, this proved to be an explosive device of a type that was surprisingly sophisticated. Clark paused to study it and immediately recognized it to be of a type that was wired to explode if moved. It was located on the downside surface of a manhole cover, set to blow straight upwards as though a steam vent were taking place, and it was pressure-plate activated.

It had been set along a bend in the road down which the Delivery girl contestants would race in another half minute. If someone were to step upon the manhole and it went off the result would produce a stunning effect that would send the luckless individual hurtling skyward. It would then create a shockwave that blow through everything within an immediate fifteen foot radius and flatten anything else within thirty feet of the point of detonation. It was a concussive weapon but not one that would project shrapnel, he noted. It was strong enough to kill a person standing ten feet away and seriously cripple anyone beyond that radius, but someone with excellent conditioning ought to be able to ride it out beyond that.

Of a certainty it would bring the race to a halt and make it easier to grab hold of a targeted individual. Though how the one who set it could expect to nail an individual party out of a group without killing the target by mistake was something that was difficult to determine. Nonetheless Clark was reminded of a nearly identical trap that he had encountered once in Metropolis, one that he had failed to detect and defuse in time. But this time he had no intention of allowing a tragedy like that to happen.

So he slowed himself down to normal time rate then quite literally put his foot down. His stomp set off the plate and the explosive activated as expected. But Clark "pushed" down hard on the plating with his entire body mass and it therefore did not budge by even an iota. The blast was instead forced down into the sewer below and traveled the length of the street to set several manhole to dislodging, but without anyone suffering injury as a consequence.

Clark smiled to himself and was preparing to resume his search for other potential devices when he heard a voice behind him say, "You sure that was the best way to defuse a bomb, Grandfather? I would have simply removed the manhole at super-speed and thrown it like a Frisbee. Or simply sever the connections on the detonator to render it useless"

"Too dangerous, Conner," Clark smiled as he turned around to regard the younger man, "You never know where it might be coming down, or if there might be a backup in place that you miss on the first sweep. And when did you blow into town, Grandson?"

"Dad sends his regards," Conner replied, "And just a few minutes ago. I didn't bother with the airport. When I got the call I decided to leave my passport behind and see what was so urgent that Aunt Barbara thought you could use my assistance."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Clark smiled, "I'm thinking it's probably Kara who's being overly cautious. But now that you're here I could use an extra pair of eyes. You see those girls heading in this direction?"

"I'm engaged to be married next month, Grandfather," Conner replied, "I'm hardly dead. Though if Cassie thought I was ogling them I'd never hear the end of it."

"I sympathize," Clark smiled dryly, "But what I meant is that some of those girls have been targeted for a possible kidnapping and/or assassination. It's complicated, but the upshot of it is that we're dealing with a demon who uses Technology to augment his dark magics."

"A Demon who's upgraded to the 20th Century?" Conner lifted an eyebrow, "That's ominous. Most of the demons I've encountered are about as sophisticated as Etrigan, who can't even program a VCR."

"This one's a bit more pernicious than many," Clark replied, "So be ready for some nasty surprises. And keep in mind that the targeted lady is a pregnant woman."

"Which one of them?" Conner turned to see the approaching females, thinking to himself that it was a very lucky thing that he had left his fiancée behind. He would have to be as gay as some of his Uncles before he could fail to have a reaction to the sight of so much jiggle bearing right down at them.

"I'll explain as we go, Grandson," Clark answered while the two men shifted into Hyperphase, thus moving at a rate that allowed them to vanish from the sight of the ladies in question before the resultant stampede would test the limits of their mutual invulnerability.

And, in doing so, they ignored a conveniently laid bunch of flowers set to one side of the road, not recognizing the type and species as being very much out of season for the Japanese climate, not to mention of a type not found in any catalogue of Herbacology, being a singularly unique kind of plant that only grew under the rarest of conditions…

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Space and Time…

Thor God of Thunder and a most notorious son of Asgard, was blinking his eyes as someone gently slapped his face and said, "Hey, Thor…little Buddy. You in there? Say something if you can answer me."

"Gnuh?" he tried to respond, thinking that he knew that voice from somewhere very familiar, not to mention the heavy stench of Olive Oil clogging up his nostrils.

"Open your eyes and count my fingers," the voice prodded, and after a moment Thor got his eyelids to peel open by a fraction, then saw a hand waved in front of him with only the slightest bit of interest.

"Gix?" he replied.

"Close enough. On your feet, Mallet Head. We need to palaver."

"We need to…whut?" Thor shook the stars out of his eyes and opened his bleary orbs all the way, making out a handsome bearded face that he knew all too well, which made him frown, "Go away. I was having a nice dream, and now you spoiled it."

"Judging by the size of the crater you made I'll refrain from asking if she was blonde, brunette or redhead," said Herakles, son of Zeus and all around pain-in-his-butt as far as it concerned the God of Thunder.

"What are you doing here?" Thor managed to pry himself out of the indentation that was shaped suspiciously like his own body and reflexively reached out for something that would make everything all better.

Only it did not, which further prodded him to full awakeness.

"What the hell?" he gasped.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Little Buddy," Herakles said, "While you were conked out somebody made off with that Croquette Mallet of yours. They likewise scarfed with a pair of my favorite bracers, Cap's Shield, a pair of Hermes's sandals and a couple of earrings from a source I'd rather not disclose for propriety's sake."

"What is this, a robbery or a Scavenger hunt?" Thor asked as he forced himself back onto his feet, feeling wobbly in the knees but refusing support from his long-time rival and sometime drinking buddy.

"Take your pick," Herakles responded, "I came looking to warn you but it seems I got here a bit too late. By the way, who did this to you? Must have been a tougher thief than I imagined."

"No, this wasn't done by a thief," Thor replied, "It was Sif who did this to me."

"Oh?" Herakles asked, "Sif was at it again? What was it this time?"

"Who knows?" Thor replied, scratching his crimson beard and glaring off into the distance as he found himself in unfamiliar terrain, having no doubt traveled there by means of involuntary air travel, "Who can tell with that violent Tomboy what will set her off these days?"

"Let me modify my previous question," Herakles murmured, "Platinum, Blonde or Blue haired?"

"Very funny," Thor griped, "And it was all three of them…a perfect storm or opportunities for me to get Sif teed off at me when all I did was be the helpless victim of a complete and total misunderstanding."

"Yeah, I hate those," Herakles said with a slight grimace, "Ever since I've started seeing Hippolyta again I've caught nothing but grief from Hebe and the other wives. I mean, this is the Second Millennium. You'd think we'd be beyond petty things like jealousy and possessiveness and stuff like that."

"Tell me about it," Thor griped, "It all started when I got back from paying a visit to my cousin, Belldandy, and Sif got all upset about that on account of Urd giving me a kiss for good luck and old times, know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah," Herakles replied, "I know all about Urd…and so does Sif."

"She ought to," Thor griped, "They used to date about a thousand years ago. But then as I was explaining that to her who should happen to show up but Alfrida of Alfheim looking to see if I was available to take in a show that her people were staging of 'Midsummer's Night's Dream,' which they stage wearing costumes that are little better than gauze. And she got the top billing because she's Tittania's cousin."

"Ouch," Herakles winced, "That's almost as bad as the time Atalanta wanted me to watch her participate in the Amazon Olympics, which they do every year sky-clad."

"I hear you, Bro," Thor grimaced, "And of course when Sif objected Alfie offered to give her front row seating, and for some reason Sif didn't take that exactly as intended."

"Still angling for a threesome, huh?" Herakles asked.

"Alfrida may be angling but I'm the guy who gets caught up in the Nut-cracker," Thor glowered, "To make things even worse who else shows up but Skyla of Skarfholm, the Dark Elf princess who seems to think I'm her predestined mate by the will of the Norns. And I don't need to tell you that lady scares me worse than all the Frost Giants in Jotunheim."

"Especially considering that you've got King Garm's Elder Daughter after your butt," Herakles said, only to pause as he saw the look his colleague gave him and said, "Don't tell me she showed up with an offer to take you ice skating?"

"I don't know what Eileen was here for," Thor said, "I never got the chance to find out. Sif blew up and threw a fit, and the next thing I know she's grabbed Mjolner out of my hand and I start seeing stars before I ever have a chance to stutter out an explanation."

"Women," Herakles shook his head, "What do they really want from us?"

"You got me, Greek," Thor said with exasperation, "That's the last I saw of my hammer, a little too up-close-and-personal, if you know what I mean? Of course with the way that Sif is always using it against me I might as well let her have the bloody thing and get the dwarves to make me something that hurts a lot less when they bash you."

"Well, sorry to catch you at a bad time," Herakles said, "But I really do need to find out if the hammer has fallen into the possession of the one I'm looking for. And if you left it with Sif then chances are it's probably unguarded."

"Who is it you're chasing after?" Thor frowned, "Somebody who can sneak in and out of Asgard?"

"My Great-Granddaughter," Herakles winced, "Olympia Feldspar. She's been making noises about wanting to get even with some girl she met at Pantheon High School, out in California on Earth. Something about a cheerleader competition where she got cut off the team by a rival who knocked her off the position."

"No fooling?" Thor said, "I've got a grandkid of my own going to Pantheon High School. Wonder if they're classmates?"

Both Gods stopped and stared off into the distance, then slowly turned to regard one another, at which point they murmured in unison, "Uh oh…"

And an ominous rumbling noise was appropriately enough heard in the distance…

The streets selected for the race had been closed off to traffic, but suddenly out of a clear blue sky something happened that got the attention of the onlooking spectators who were waiting for the contestants to pass by on this fateful lap of the competition. At first the electrostatic tension of the air intensified, and then two swirling vortices shaped like circles of light appeared at opposite ends of a major intersection. This heralded the truly spectacular event that occurred in the next second as columns of light were cast down from the heavens to the sound of an enormous cacophony that displaced the very air itself. A moment later this resulted in the seemingly miraculous appearance of two very remarkable shapes that were distinctly feminine yet unlike anything seen around these parts in many generations.

The Prefecture of Nerima was no stranger to unusual occurrences, but for two bolts of lightning to resolve into the shape of two young girls of unusual dress certainly grabbed one's attention. This despite a nagging sense that some might have that this would have encouraged them to think that this would be a very good time to seek safer and less extraordinary pastures.

As it was the city intersection was the setting for two strange women wearing exotically styled armor who confronted one another with weapons raised in mutual salute. One girl with long golden-blond hair was holding onto a mace while the other young girl, a redhead, held up a plain gray war-hammer. The blonde wore a form-fitting breast plate that was engraved with the image of a lion while the redhead had plate mail armor that was styled to allow for a maximum freedom of movement. Their appearance from seeming nowhere was matched only by the formal dignity of their stances as they clearly were intending to give battle.

"So, you made it at the appointed hour, Varlet!" said the girl with long red hair that flowed from beneath her winged helmet as she lifted her borrowed hammer to her blonde haired opponent.

"I see you didn't chicken out either, Blitz," the breast-plate wearing girl replied while returning the gesture with the mace, "Now we settle this once and for all!"

"And with no parents or monitors to get in the way," the redhead replied, "Here's where I stomp your butt for stealing Jeremy away from me, you Harlot!"

"I didn't steal him," the girl with golden-brown hair facing across from her replied, "I borrowed him for the Prom. I gave him back to you when I was done. You got a problem with that?"

"Only I that I'm going to rearrange your face, you Spawn of a Trollop…" the redhead snarled, only to pause and say, "Hey, do you hear something, Olympia?"

The girl facing her, whose name was Olympia, looked puzzled, "That's weird. Sounds like something's coming nearer. Hey! What gives? This place doesn't look anything like LA!"

"The buildings suggest some manner of shopping mall," Blitz, daughter of Thunder, replied, "But the lettering doesn't look anything like English."

"Do you think we might have set those devices on Chinatown by mistake?" Olympia frowned.

"More like Little Tokyo if I read the symbols right," Blitz replied, then paused and slowly turned around, Olympia doing likewise as the both of them saw a dozen fast-moving shapes heading in their direction, "Holy Frost Giants!"

"Run!" Olympia cried and as one they both turned and fled from the surging tide, realizing that to remain would likely result in being trampled as the women rushing at them looked as if they were meaning serious business…

"Aiyaa, who they?" Perfume asked, seeing two new contestants pulling out ahead of their group.

"Likely tourists who misread the signs," Kaori replied, "They do not even carry delivery boxes."

Off to the side one of the spectators, who was dressed as a monk, shifted his gaze and murmured, "What is this? Some new element has entered the game? How very unexpected…and intriguing…"

Further beyond that an old woman looked dismayed and said, "That…was not expected."

"What do you mean?" asked the golden skinned woman standing next to her.

"I mean that I made no allowances for something like that to occur," the old woman replied with a murmur, "It did not factor into any of my calculations."

"You don't say?" the blonde woman standing next to them remarked, "Someone is tampering with the system?"

"Let me check," the golden skinned woman at her side raised her hands and began punching at the seemingly empty air, only to stare straight ahead and say, "Oh my! This is bad!"

"How bad?" Siren asked of Ganglot.

"Very bad," Kishijoten answered as they read the invisible display symbols of Yggdrasil, "Bugs and program defaults are building up rapidly within the system. Something has caused the program to go awry…and if this is not halted very shortly…"

"Then we face a total disaster," Ganglot said as she continued to punch at invisible symbols with her fingers, "As you know Kishi and I have been playing against the odds since we caused this timeline to divert from the original Stream and we have deliberately caused certain events to take place in a cascading sequence that works out in our favor."

"And that means you've been holding back the floodgates of misfortune," Siren said, "I get that. So what you're saying is that bad luck is about to burst loose in a bad way?"

"Unless we do something to stop this and fast," Ganglot turned around, "Cybele must have finally figured out what is going on and she's readying a whoop-ass can of misfortune for our favorite Nerima crew. And if we don't figure out her counter-measure than farce will become a tragedy and all our hard work will wind up going for naught."

"And the bright and glorious future that we have been working to achieve will never come about," Kishijoten said grimly, "So I suggest we not waste precious time because I estimate in the next five minutes or so that the life of the new Nexus and her entourage may well be aborted…and with them all hope for this dimension."

"And wouldn't that be just such a crying shame," they heard Cybele herself remark as the trio rapidly turned around, only to see the blonde demoness standing there with an outstretched hand upon which rested an octadimensional cube that began to gleam brightly as it flared to life before their eyes.

"Hey…isn't that…?" Siren started to say when, all at once, the cube expanded and engulfed herself, the Goddess and the Oni as they vanished out of sight, leaving only Cybele standing there looking suitably triumphant.

"It was a brilliant scheme, I'll have to admit, my esteemed colleagues," the demoness gloated as she stared into the tiny prison that now boasted three distinctly miniaturized figures, "It took me a while but I finally understood how you've been countering my movements. But now that I am onto your game you haven't a prayer of defeating me. And I…I will have the Nexus…once I have made certain that the other children that you hope for are stillborn or aborted so that there will be no challenge to my plans for this rogue timeline. Say good-bye to the happy ending you had planned because it's about to get a serious re-write. And I will at last have that which I have long desired, the liberation of my Mother."

She felt like cackling in an appropriately villainous manner, but that would have been too formulaic, so instead she merely turned away to watch the rest of the race unfold, confident as she did so that she was about to be treated to the spectacle of human misery not witnessed since the time when Lot tried buying off the officials of the City of Sodom with his two virgin daughters, or the Weatherman gave Noah his early flash-flood warnings…

Continued.

Comments/Complaints/Cybele's Weather Service: shadowmane

What fiendish plan is Cybele hatching now and what effect will be had as good luck turns to bad in, "The Flower of Evil Bears Bitter Seed," or "Plucked From the Vine Before Its Time?"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	78. Chapter 78

Tsundere78

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"Well, this is it," Ranko said as she and her group finally found their way to the top spire of the towering structure, "We fought our way here, so this must be where the pay-off will be delivered."

"How do you know that there will be a pay-off?" asked Valka as she examined her hands, which were covered in an unpleasantly sticky kind of residue after handling far too many unpleasant creatures with rape on their mind for her easy acceptance.

"Haven't you ever played Video games, Sugar and Spice?" asked Shinobu, who seemed similarly discomforted by the amount of cream that was covering her own body, "Ew…I could take a bath for a week after this over. Not to mention stand for one of those Uxalian hose jobs that cleaned you out from within."

"Get in line," Onama replied while glancing around to insure that they were faced with no more attackers, "I never expected to find myself actually nostalgic about that place."

"At least Uxalians could show a girl a good time when they hosed her," Cheshire remarked, finding her fur similarly afflicted, so she began to lick and clean herself off.

"Really?" Goldie, her cousin, asked while similarly attending to her own longer furred pelt, "You have to tell me about that sometime. Or, better yet, take me there on your next visit, Master."

"I hope you will excuse me if I wait a while before taking you up on that, Partner," Meiko replied while wishing that she at least had a suitable hand-towel.

"What do you mean by Video game?" asked Indra, who seemed less discomforted by their condition than many of the others as she stood ready to renew her offensive should another enemy surface amid the pile of defeated enemy creatures.

"Oh, that's right," Bonbori remarked, "You've never played one of those, have you? Well, in every scenario there are the lesser minions who serve a Big Boss, and when that chief opponent is defeated then a prize is usually rewarded to the victors for their troubles."

"Yeah, but if I had to rate myself by a life bar I'd say I was about half-spent," Ranko said with a half-smile, have grimace on her features as she studied the fellow whom they had just defeated with their combined efforts, "This bastard was a tough one, and for a while there I didn't think that he'd go down. But now that he has I can't help but wonder where the payoff is. We're in the middle of the upper floor chamber, and after the way these guys fought you'd think that there has to be something here that was worth all of the trouble."

Valka reached to her side and pulled out her Alithiometer from its leather pouch, then flipped it open and made a few adjustments. She then stared at its dial surface for a moment then said, "The very center of the chamber, my Love. That is where this 'prize' you seek is to be located.

"Thanks, Honey, you're the best," Ranko smiled, "And I'm not just saying that because it's true."

As the redhead turned and headed for an unoccupied section of the floor that was shaped like a disk, Onama turned to Shinobu and said, "Something that I have been meaning to ask you for a while now, Ozaki-san. You say you have things like video games in your world?"

"Sure," the blonde replied, "I play them all the time at the Ninja arcade back in the Leaf Village. Why?"

"You have high technological games," Onama said, "But you don't have firearms?"

"You mean like guns?" Shinobu shrugged, "Why would we need guns when we have Ninjutsu?"

"But doesn't anyone on your world ever think to make an even playing field by having guns and using them against you Ninja?" Bonbori asked.

"It doesn't hurt us any if people think having a gun will even the odds," Shinobu smiled, "More than a few Outsiders have learned to think differently the hard way."

"Okay now," Ranko said as she stood at the center of the disk, "I'm here so what's supposed to…?"

All of a sudden a light emanated upwards from the floor, bathing Ranko from below in its radiance as a pillar formed all around her.

"Master?" Cheshire asked in sudden alarm.

The light column vanished from around them, and suddenly Ranko was standing there with a sword in her hand, one shaped vaguely like a broad-sword but for an ornately woven golden basket surrounding the grip that had a distinctly heart-shaped emblem, the entire thing looking as though it were carved from one giant piece of rose colored quartz crystal.

"Whoah," Ranko said, staring at the thing gripped in her hand, "What a rush…"

"What is that?" Indra asked as she stared in wonder at the weapon, "It has such a potent life aura…it is like a thing fully alive."

"Whatever it is it sure is pretty," remarked Goldie, who-like most Pokegirls-had a fascination with shiny objects.

"Omigosh," Meiko said, "Oneechan…that sword…it must be one of of the fabled…!"

What else she was about to say got drowned out as the pendant on Ranko's chest began once more to pulsing, and all at once the nine women found themselves again experiencing the strange phenomenon of being drawn through a vortex as something sucked them away from this foul-smelling chamber and shot them down a very long tube towards a distant destination whose time-coordinates had been long-ago predetermined…

"So how is Senpai doing so far?" Ryonami asked of her companion.

"Hard to say from here," Gosunkuji replied, "They should be rounding the bend of the halfway point and will be heading back in a few more minutes. But even as fast as they are it will take some time to cover the remaining three mile distance."

"I just hope that everybody is taking care to look after themselves and not push their bodies too hard," Peorth remarked, "They may have pride in their bodies but they are running for two, not just for themselves. And they should not be taking chances with their health."

"I hear you, Auntie," Ukyo said, "But still I sympathize with the others and wish I could be out there with them right now. It's a hard thing to be cooped up with a bun in the oven, and at our ages the thought of being burdened by a kid can be pretty darn intimidating."

"What's this I hear?" Umi asked, "Did I just hear someone say that having a child at a young age was a source of concern?"

"Okay, Mom, I get the sarcasm," Ukyo growled, "And I think I better understand what you went through when you gave me over to Pop and let me think I was his daughter."

"Just the same, Ukyo," Soun replied, "Any man would be proud to claim you for his daughter. And while I may have concerns over never being informed of that fact I do not entirely stand in judgement of that decision. Especially now when we are finally together as a family."

"Soun…" Umi winced, "I know I've been…less than communicative with you of late…ever since Ukyo's parentage has finally come to light…and there are a lot of things I need to say where there is time and sufficient privacy…"

"Tendo-san," a man's voice intruded upon the setting, "A moment of your time, please?"

They all turned to see a man standing there wearing a three piece suit dark sun glasses with the ever-present brief case at his side. And flanking him two more identically dressed individuals, both in three piece suits with glasses and suitcases, giving them a chilling stamp of mass produced homogeneity for all that there were distinctive minor differences between them.

"What do you want?" said Genma, turning around to give this trio a hard look that was uncharacteristically hostile from a man who nominally was aloof and easy going.

The lead of the trio flashed a set of papers in one hand and said, "You are hereby served a notice of eviction from the property upon which your residence and dojo are located. You have less than forty-eight hours to relocate yourself and your dependents after which your belongings and personal effects become the property of our client."

"What?" Soun looked stunned, "What did you just say?"

"Now hold on…" said Genma, who took a step forward only to find his foot encountered something that offered no resistance. And all of a sudden he went tumbling backwards to land flat on his back, hitting his head on the concrete and stunning himself into a near stupor.

"Saotome?" Soun was startled.

"Gemi-chan?" Atsuko whirled around, "What happened? You! What are you clowns doing here?"

"That's what I would like to know," Peorth frowned, "Just what do you think that you are doing serving documents like that to a man whose family has occupied the same residence for many generations."

"History is not my strong suit, Goddess of the Roses," the lead of the trio of Lawyers replied, "But Property management law most certainly is. And we have a deposition signed and sealed with the name of the original owner."

"Original owner?" Umi replied, "What are you talking about? The original owner…"

"Is Kamiya Hiyashi," the man with the dark sunglasses informed them, "The document was signed in the year 1836, and a legitimate descendant of the Kamiya clan has been identified and has come forward with the appropriate documentation."

"Appropriate documentation?" Ukyo frowned, "You mean forged, don't you?"

"No," Atsuko said, "If Momma's behind this then she wouldn't mess around with phony documents. She must have dredged up something from the past that she thinks will gain her possession of the property."

"Of my property?" Soun bristled, "Now see here…!"

"You have been notified of the eviction," the chief lawyer said, just as Soun took a step forward, and with no small amount of force the lawyer pushed the paper into the Tendo Patriarch's chest and suddenly his momentum was arrested, causing Soun to stumble and all at once tumble backwards, falling into the street before anyone had the chance to catch him.

"Grandfather?" Kuryu turned around, seeing the middle aged man sprawling virtually at her feet.

"Why you…!" Umi drew her Baker's peel and started to swing, but the head Lawyer easily deflected it off of his briefcase and she instead spun around and struck Ukyo in the abdomen, causing her to double-over with convulsion.

"Ukyo?" Peorth was alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"She's hurt," Atsuko said, "We need Comb here fast! I'll go get her!"

"No, wait!" Umi cried, but too late as the Oni woman headed off and within three steps became lost and was seen heading off in the wrong direciton. Knowing it was too late she turned and bent over her daughter, saying, "Ukyo, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Peorth bristled and said, "You will pay for that…" she raised her hands, only to have the third of the Lawyers turn around and spray something in her face that caught her by surprise and started her to coughing and wheezing.

"Good day to you, Goddess," the man in the three piece suit said as he and his colleagues turned away, leaving an absolute mess in their passing.

"What is going on here?" Ryonami asked, "First the Fathers go down, then Umi misses and hits Ucchan, and now Hibiki-san has gotten lost…"

"And the Tendo family is being evicted," Gosunkuji said, "What more could go wrong?"

"HIYA, EVERYBODY!" a boisterous voice cheerfully cried, "How is everybody doing?"

Gosunkuji almost had his back dislocated as a beefy hand slapped him on the back, prompting him to haunch his shoulders and say, "Guh-Uncle Godai? What are you doing here?"

"I be back from de Big Island," the man in the Hawaiian shirt cheerfully responded, "Hey…what wrong wi' th' lil' Kiki? He eat something whut not good for de digestion?"

"What is going on here?" Ryonami looked around, seeing Ukyo on her knees, the fathers dazed and out of it, and the other adults are all falling apart? It's like everybody got hit by a massive dose of really bad luck all of a sudden."

"Bad luck?" Kuryu said, turning to Peorth, "Grandmother…does anything feel funny to you?"

"Feel funny?" Peorth sneezed, "What do you mean?"

"Are there a lot of bugs around here?" the child asked, all wide-eyed and innocent.

Peorth paused then stared around, eyes going wide as she gasped, "Oh my All-father…they're everywhere! The streets…the city! It's full of Bugs! ACHOO!" a burst of rose petals escaped her and swirled around, creating a cloud that blotted out the scene for people all around.

Kuryu hardly paid any notice. Her eyes were suddenly dilated, becoming dragon shape, and then she drew breath and blew out at an area that no one way paying attention towards, and all at once an innocuous floral arrangement went up in a burst of flames that incinerated the flowers to ashes.

All at once Ukyo blinked her eyes and said, "Hey…that's funny…"

"Ukyo," her mother sobbed while holding onto her, "I'm so sorry…"

"No…really," Ukyo sat upright, "I'm all right. I barely felt that hit. Heck, I've been hit worse in practice."

Peorth halted in the middle of another sneeze and said, "That's odd. It went away."

"Eh?" Soun blinked his eyes, "Did I miss something? I seem to have passed out…"

"So did I, Tendo-san," Genma said as he started to push up from the sidewalk.

"Hey, I found Comb everybody," said Atsuko, returning from her jaunt with both Comb and Cologne in tow, "Just hang tight and everything will be just fine."

"Hey, is dat Hawaiian rolls dey serving at that concession stand?" Godai Kuno asked as he wandered off and left Gosunkuji wincing and wondering at his salvation.

"That's weird," Ryonami turned to Kyryu, "Did you do that, Ku-chan?"

"I figured it hadda do with the flowers," the little girl said, "I saw bugs swarming around those things and I thought they might be making bad things happen to everybody."

"Flowers, Child?" Cologne said with a keen expression, "What sort of flowers do you mean?"

"Like those glowers over there," the child pointed at another cluster of floral arrangement set some distance down the block, where a group of people seemed to be arguing over something, "There's lots of Bugs everywhere, and I think they're making bad things happen to those people."

"Oh my," Peorth said in dismay, "Are those what I think they are?"

"Huh?" Atsuko whirled around, "Oh, you mean those Luck Begonias? Yeah, they're a nuisance weed that causes all kinds of problems…"

"Luck Begonias?" Comb asked in surprise.

"A very unusual type of plant with rare medicinal properties," Peorth replied, "It's not native to Earth but grows on the banks of the river Styx…"

"So what is a thing like that doing here one must wonder?" Cologne said suspiciously, turning to Kuryu, "Do you mind if I make a request of your services, Child?"

"Sure thing, Beautiful Lady," Kuryu smiled, "You want me to burn some more of those flowers?"

"If it would not be too much trouble," Cologne replied, gesturing with her staff as she and the little girl headed off towards another of the flower arrangements.

"Beautiful lady?" Atsuko said, "Has that kid had her eyes checked lately?"

"I wonder," Comb frowned as she knelt down to examine Ukyo, "There's something the Old Woman's been hiding from everyone all of these years…and it may be that child sees more than the rest of us put together."

Ranma caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head in time to see a fast-moving, blurry outline moving rapidly from point to point as though checking out various items in frantic haste. He wondered what the shadow could be looking for, only to spot a second one darting away at other points, meaning that there was more than one of them lurking in the shadows.

"Something bothering you, Son?" the man at his side inquired.

"You hear a buzzing noise, Gramps?" Ranma asked.

The man at his side gave a somewhat arched expression and eyed the younger man with a degree more respect, "So you see them."

Ranma heard the understated tone and knew it was not a question.

"Those guys move fast," he murmured aloud, "If I pushed myself I don't think I'd be able to move like that."

Bruce was silent for a moment then said, "Tell me, Son. At what age did your father use the Touched Soul on you?"

Ranma shot a look at the older man, "You know about that?"

"I experienced it at the hands of your great-great-grandfather," Bruce gave a slight grimace, "I was nineteen at the time."

"I was five," Ranma answered.

"Five?" the older man looked shocked.

"Pop said he wanted me to be the best there is," Ranma replied, "And I let him…because I didn't know any better."

Bruce looked grim, "At the time I had a lot of issues. I was angry, confused, ignorant about so many things and ready to do anything that I could to get what I wanted."

"And what was that?" Ranma asked.

"Revenge," Bruce replied, "My parents were murdered before my eyes. It was years until I found their killer and avenged their deaths. And even then it wasn't enough for me. So I made a career out of going after the predators and solving other people's problems. But it looks like I should have stayed a bit closer to the family."

"And what would you have done if you knew Pop was capable of doing something like that to a little kid?" Ranma asked, not sure if he liked the man's tone and obvious insistence upon vengeance.

"Had a serious talking to with my grandson," Bruce replied, "I won't pretend to be perfect, but I have some pretty strict rules to which I adhere. And inflicting something like that…"

"We have a problem," the voice appeared just an instant after the slight disturbance in the air, "Someone is out to disrupt the parade, and they're willing to go to extremes to achieve their objectives."

"How serious are we talking about?" Ranma asked as she turned to see the man standing there, not in the least bit surprised to find the tall foreign-born man named Clark, whom he already knew to be something more than merely human.

"Willing to kill I would wager," Bruce said, "Cybele is hardly known to go for half measures."

"Kami-sama," Ranma murmured as he turned around to survey the course down which the contestants were charging, and all at once he spotted two strangers at the head of the pack and asked, "Who's that?"

"I have no idea," said Bruce as he spotted the unusual garbed pair of teenagers heading in their general direction, "Clark?"

"I see them," Clark replied, "They've got Thor's Hammer, and a dozen other artifacts. Their vitals are definitely greater than the average. I make them Olympic level, Amazons…or something more than that."

"Kasumi," Ranma said as he surged forward, not understanding what the lay of the situation was but knowing that somehow three of his potential brides were involved, along with Perfume and Kaori, and that was all it took for him to make his decision.

But as he took three steps another blur of air pressure heralded the appearance of a young man, approximately near to Ranma's own age, who closely resembled Clark in more than just a few facial characteristics.

"Hey, you can't go there," the young man said, "There's danger everywhere…AWK!"

Ranma did not have to guess that the man before him was stronger than normal but did not have the time to care as he brushed right past him, sensing the fellow's stance and his weak point and tackling him hard so that he could knock the fellow out of his path with such blinding ease that even his opponent's speed, strength and resiliance did not avail him from taking a tumble onto the street.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Clark asked, "He knows your moves."

"No, that was a new one even for me," Bruce replied admiringly, "The kid has moves of his own."

"But it's not safe where he's heading," Clark said, "Conner and I have found a number of traps that we've been busy defusing."

"He knows its dangerous," Bruce replied, "But his loved ones are threatened, so he goes in anyway."

"Must be a family trait," Conner said as he stood back up, "Did you see that, Gramps? What the hell did he do to me? That guy can't be human."

"He's a Saotome," said Clark, "That's the next best thing to being human…"

"Who are these people?" the golden brown haired warrior in the form-fitting breastplate asked.

"The Hela if I know!" said the redhead carrying the hammer as they ran to keep ahead of the pack, "We must have ported into the middle of some event. The streets are lined by people like this is some kind of a race!"

"Well do something!" the girl with the breastplate glanced over her shoulder, "They're gaining on us!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" her counterpart asked, "I'm running!"

"Well, what about your grandfather's hammer?" the one girl asked, "Is that just for show?"

"Oh yeah, good thinking," the redhead said as she turned and threw the hammer at the nearest of her opponents, which just happened to be Kaori.

Kaori was caught unawares and barely had time to see the weapon hurling right at her, a creation of the Dwarves of Skarvheim whose craftsmanship was beyond the ken of Gods and Men, a weapon used by gods to split the skulls of giants, which had been known to turn a main battle tank into so much spent composite armored debris.

And which was only a fraction of an eyelash batting away from the face of an entirely too human pregnant woman.

This was an example of extremely bad luck that would, in the ordinary course of affairs, have ended very tragically. But at that precise moment a nearby bouquet of flowers went up in a blaze of inglorious bastardy, and a sudden wave of suppressed luck surged forward, knocking six-legged bugs aside like pieces on a Shogi board being spilled by a desperate Panda, and suddenly the improbability lines shifted upward in Kaori's favor to the point where a lonely sperm whale materializing in air would have seemed infinitely more likely.

A hand twisted in air and gripped the handle of the speeding hammer, and against all laws of momentum, probability and logic the weapon was twisted away as a body tumbled in air, having shifted her momentum at the very last instant to avert the looming tragedy, followed rapidly by a perfect landing slightly off to one side with feet widely braced and hammer raised high.

At which point a bolt of lightning shot down and engulfed the woman holding the hammer in a nimbus of light that briefly obscured her from external vision, only to fade away and reveal her standing there in a style of armor that was most distinctly non-Chinese in basic outline.

"Hey!" the redhead who threw the hammer cried, "That's not supposed to-URK!" she cried as a figure vaulted over her, shoving her helmet down over her eyes as Ranma appeared upon the setting.

"Perfume-san!" he said as he hastily approached her, "Are you all right?"

Perfume looked startled, shaken even, and was standing there with the hammer in her head looking more than a bit confused as she looked back at Ranma and asked, "Aiyaa?"

Kaori had turned around and was looking over her shoulder as she moved on past the redhead and the "dirty blonde," the former struggling with a sudden case of blindness while the other looked stunned at the rapidness of these events.

Too late the armored girl realized that the others were bearing down upon her and had only enough time to cry, "Blitz! Look out-!" and then they were overtaken, falling beneath the trampling feet of the remaining contestants.

"Ouch," winced Conner, "Shouldn't we have done something to prevent that?"

"You want to go out there and share their fate, go right ahead," Clark said, "Bruce…"

"I know," Bruce replied, "Whoever that girl is she must be someone extraordinary if Mjolnir approves of her like that."

Off to one side, observing from a distance, a tiny figure sitting on a wall holding a pair of binoculars that were almost bigger than her body cried, "Hey! No fair! What the Hell is going on here? That should have taken at least a couple of those girls out of the running!"

"Someone is messing with the program," Cybele said to her miniature counterpart, "I hate it when somebody is cheating on my watch, especially when it's not me doing the cheating."

"They're heading down the last half mile stretch," her mini-counterpart scowled, "And those Krypto-boys have disarmed some of the traps we so carefully laid out."

"Just the easy ones to find," Ganglot smiled, "We still have a few aces left in reserve, and I haven't even begun to play the big cards on the table. Just wait until they get near to the line and then the real blood will start to flow. Send the word out to our agents."

"You got it, Boss," the mini-Cybele said as she spoke into a miniature communication device that seemed huge in her tiny hand and said, "Let her rip, Boys and Girls! Time to get this party into overdrive…!"

"Oh my," said Beatrice as she saw the charging tide of the six girls in the lead, recognizing them all as members of the Tendo dojo, "It looks as if the ranks have been thinned somewhat."

"Guess they play for keeps in the delivery business," Alison remarked, "I saw them trample those girls when they stopped dead in the road for some peculiar reason."

"They do play rough," Beatrice remarked, "Of course if that were you racing out there…"

"Oh right," Alison sniffed, "Like my folks would allow me to compete against normal humans. But-hey! I think I just saw my nephew, Conner, running about the place."

"Connor?" Beatrice replied, "Is that the son of your older brother, Clark Junior?"

"Yeah, he's about the same age as me," Alison replied, "Has a younger sister named Mercy. I don't really know my nephew all that well, but he seemed like a pretty nice guy that time we were last in the Titans together. Of course I hear he's engaged to marry Cassie, the current inheritor of the Wondergirl title."

"She's Wondergirl?" Beatrice asked, "What happened to the previous holder, Donna Troy?"

"She goes by Troy these days," Alison replied, "And she's way past being called a girl. Her son's about eight and her daughter's four years old…a real Wonder Tot from the way I hear about it."

"Like your other sister, Hippolyta?" Beatrice asked.

"Lyta's got her son and husband and she's pretty much retired from the hero business," Alison said, "Though I wouldn't put money on her staying retired for long. She's too much of a spitfire for that."

"What about your older sister?" Beatrice asked.

"Martha," Alison's tone dropped an octave, "Haven't seen her since the last family reunion. She hung up her cape a long time ago, after something frightened her that she won't tell anybody about, not even Dad. She's got a kid of her own who's a couple years older than me that she had with her ex. These days she only fights the battle in corporate boardrooms. I worry about her sometimes, like there's something eating her up inside that she won't share with anybody."

"Sounds like a woman who has issues," Beatrice remarked, "It's always a shame when relations draw away…though in my family that is not necessarily a bad thing."

Alison glanced at her, "Why all this interest in my family when your's is so…complicated?"

"Perhaps because I am in the market to trade up in the world," Beatrice remarked as the sound of the cheering throngs intensified all around them, "I know my family is not the best example…"

"Hold up on that thought, Beiko," Alison turned her head, "Conner sure is busy. Wait here, I'll go see what he's up to."

She turned away before Beatrice could even say a word, leaving her girlfriend to feel mildly rebuffed, though she knew well enough that was a silly thing to be thinking. But it still stung to think about it, considering how close she was feeling to the source of her current obsession…

They were crossing the park and nearing the final hurdle with the finish line just visible around the bend as they came up to a bridge at the end of the park. As though my mutual consent the three co-fiancées of Ranma had stayed roughly even with one another as though sensing a need for mutual support that would not let one of them out-pace the other two by more than a fraction. As such they still managed to remain a few steps behind the leader, who was Kaori, and could sense the end of the race was near when, all of a sudden, Nabiki felt her instincts flare to life like a four-bell fire alarm.

She did not question her instincts but instead hastily jabbed out with her arms and sent invisible tendrils of thought out to snare four of her most immediate companions. Kasumi and Kodachi, Akane and Shampoo all found themselves ensnared, leaving only Kaori to surge ahead as the rest of them came to a halt rather than attempt the final hurdle in the race.

The next instant the ground directly in front of Kaori exploded as something shot up towards the sky, bursting forth like a flower in bloom whose rapid growth knocked her flying backwards, her delivery box barely escaping damage but others not faring so lucky as vines and shoots erupted in a cloud of pollen-like vapor that engulfed the whole area, prompting Nabiki to drop her damaged box and throw up her hands while Kodachi and Kasumi began coughing uncontrollably.

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo exclaimed as she and Akane hastily backed away, their boxes spilled upon the ground and hopelessly compromised.

"What is that?" Akane gasped in stifled exclamation.

Two human-sized figures appeared at the top of the massive plant that now blocked their path, and one of them said, "Contact made, Check."

"Enemy identified, Check," said her nearly identical companion, the both of them holding up flowers in their hands and smiling in a way that was anything but friendly.

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo declared, "Is those two?"

"Why, do you know them, Shampoo?" Akane asked warily.

"Friends of yours from the home country, I take it?" Nabiki asked with her danger sense flaring up even more than her sinuses at the weird aroma that they were detecting.

"We are no friends of you, Shampoo!" said one of the twin girls in menacing declaration.

"We here for revenge!" seconded the other, "I Min-Ke…"

"I Lin-Ke!" echoed the first, "And we here to make you suffer for beatings and humiliation.!"

"Where you Airen, Shampoo?" the second girl demanded, "We make you watch him suffer!"

"Link and Mink?" Kasumi said, "Oh my…"

"Whatever do they mean by seeking revenge on your Airen?" Kodachi wondered.

"Shampoo?" Akane asked in mild confusion.

"They no have right seek revenge!" Shampoo angrily declared, "I victim here! And you no touch Shampoo Airen!"

"Hah, like Hell you victim!" the girl named Link declared, "Mink one who poison you! Link give you antidote! But still you beat her up!"

"Say what?" Kaori asked in dismay.

Shampoo shrugged shoulders, "Have problem tell apart. Is easy mistake to make, no?"

Akane glanced at her wife and said, "Why do I get the feeling that there's more to the story than that, Shampoo?"

"Ah…" Shampoo grimaced slightly, "Is maybe little bit Shampoo fault. Mink try poison her, Link give antidote. Is girls from neighboring village of Amazon. Long have rivalries, so every time we go there on business Shampoo make sure she no have trouble from plant-girls."

"Oh sure you did!" said Mink, "By attacking us and beating us up as soon as you laid eyes on us! Over."

"You hold grudge long time!" Link said, "So now we pay back you for hundred hits you give us! Over."

"You hit them a hundred times each time you laid eyes upon them, Shampoo?" Kodachi asked.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "Isn't that just a little bit…excessive?"

Kaori eyed the purple haired Amazon and said, "Why do you always wind up dragging your dirty laundry with you all the way here from China?"

Shampoo grimaced slightly and said, "Airen…"

"We'll talk about it afterwards," Akane said with just a mild reproof in her voice, "Right now I've got the sneaking hunch these guys don't mean to let us cross that bridge."

"Good guess that," the girl named Mink leered, "Over."

"We hired by sponsor to make sure you no cross," Link matched her sister's sneer, "Over."

"By sponsor I take it you mean somebody with blonde hair and a really nasty attitude?" Nabiki asked.

"Why is that not the least bit surprising?" Kodachi rhetorically asked.

"Demon must be desperate find enemy as weak as you to fight with Shampoo and Shampoo Airen," the purple haired Amazon bristled.

"We show you weak!" Mink cried, "Over!"

"Now bring out Husband!" Link snarled, "One called Ranma, Over!"

"Husband?" Akane said, "But I'm…"

"Ranma no here," Shampoo said hastily, "Very sorry. Maybe come back and we do this other time?"

"Shampoo?" Akane glanced at her companion once again.

"We no wait!" said Mink, "If Husband no here we take you hostage and make him come to us! Over."

"Then we show you who is weak!" said Link, "Over."

"Why do they keep saying Over all of the time?" Kasumi wondered, "Is that an affectation of speech?"

"Maybe sol" Nabiki said, "But we'd better get ready, Sis!"

The twin girls standing atop the plant raised their hands and began chanting, then each waved a fan-like leaf that they pulled out of a respective sleeve as the girl named Link cried, "Medicine of Life! Over."

"Flower of Sleep!" Mink declared, "Over!"

At once the plant upon which they were perched began discharging a mist-like pollen that had the effect of a very thin vapor, and all at once the five women at the base of the huge flowering vegetation began coughing and hacking while the two girls above the plant waved their fans to cast the mist in the direction of their opponents.

"Wind direction good, Check!" Mink declared, adding her customary, "Over!"

"Paralysis vapor taking effect, Check!" Link affirmed, "Over."

Shampoo and Akane, being the two closest, began to succumb first to the mist and sank down to their knees while Kasumi and Nabiki tried to back away out of the area of affect. But Kodachi, surprisingly enough, surged forward, vaulting into the air with ribbon unfurled and caught their twin assailants in a lasso-like encirclement that slammed the two surprised Chinese girls together.

"Hey!' Mink protested, "No fair!"

"Why pollen no affect you?" Link asked in dismay as the two of them struggled against the ribbon.

"Natural built up immunity," Kodachi revealed, "You cannot work with plant extracts as long as I have without developing some resistance to their effects."

"Do you need help?" Kaori asked from the other side of the plant, having darted out and avoided the miss as she felt conflicted between going to Kodachi's aid and finishing the race

"What are you waiting for?" Kodachi said, smiling at the squirming twins, "I have matters well in hand, and you have the only intact delivery box, so you need not trouble on our account. I mean to take my displeasure out upon this pair, and I would consider it condescending of you to tarry behind when the finish line beckons."

"All right then," Kaori hesitated but made a dash for the bridge, "But only because you said it was all right."

"Rats," Nabiki said, "Guess she's gonna win now by default."

"It can hardly be helped Imoto-chan," Kasumi, blinking her eyes, "I doubt that I could even see the line…and this pollen is affecting my sinuses something awful."

"Now then," Kodachi said to the squirming girls caught up in her ribbon, "I assume you have the antidote to the pollen as it behooves you to keep a potential hostage live?"

"Good guess, Beautiful," a male voice replied from directly behind her, and before she had a chance to turn around Kodachi felt something slam into the back of her neck, knowing her cold before she was even fully aware of his presence.

"Taro?" Nabiki coughed as the ribbon slumped from around the twin girl's shoulders, "You slimeball…!"

"Nice to see you too, Tendo-san," Pantsaru Taro looked smug, And you too, Stick Girl."

Kasumi had drawn out her bokken from concealment but lacked the strength to use it and so was leaning on it heavily while glaring at the boy who had dared assault her Kodachi, "Let her go…or you will feel my wrath."

"Oooh, scary," Taro said mockingly, "I suppose I should worry if somebody as calm as you can get riled up, and this were a fair fight. Of course I never did see the point of fighting fairly."

All at once Kasumi felt hands grip her by the wrists…more than two hands, in point of fact, as a woman's voice said, "Never mind the arrogant one. But it would be wise for you to offer us no resistance as I would be loathe to harm someone who has given me no malice."

Nabiki started to turn, eyes wide with shock and dismay as she got a brief impression of a woman standing there with three faces on her head and six arms on her body. But that was all the time she had to form an impression when one of those hands balled up into a fist and struck her on the chin, filling her gaze with stars and planets as her knees finally buckled under the pressure and she nearly surrendered herself into oblivion.

"Too easy," Taro said, "I almost wish the Cross-dresser were here to see me take out his lady loves. At least this ought to get his attention."

"By Cross-Dresser you mean Shampoo Husband?" Mink asked, "Over."

"He one we come to get vengeance upon," Link added, "Over."

"You girls really need to move with the times," Taro said, "Traditional Boy-Girl marriage ain't the only kind you find these days where decadence is everywhere. But I suppose if it floats your boat to make the Fem-Boy suffer…"

Just then the three-faced, six-armed woman turned and said, "What was that?"

One of her other faces said, "Looked like someone was setting fire to a bunch of flowers."

"Flowers?" the third head spoke, "Who would do a thing like that?"

Taro turned to see the smoldering embers of the nearby flower arrangement, and next to it a little girl who he found disturbingly familiar waving at him with a cheerful smile on her face, and suddenly his stomach sank as he swallowed and said, "Uh oh…"

The next thing he knew was that a bolt of lightning lanced down from the clear sky overhead, casting himself and the twins in a brief X-Ray outline that showcased their skeletons before the effect faded away, leaving the plant beneath them a charred mess with him, Mink and Link looking slightly crispy around the edges.

The six-armed woman looked up to see an armored woman holding a hammer with a long red cape trailing about her shoulders as she set down as lightly as though she were controlling her own momentum. She glanced down at the semi-conscious Shampoo and Akane before taking notice of the condition of the other girls, then extended her hammer and said, "Put down, Knave! No lay hand upon fair Kasumi!"

Kasumi blinked, "Perfume-san?"

"Thunder-god!" suddenly the six-armed woman flung Kasumi to the side, only to have her be caught by Ranma, who appeared by her as if by magic, "Eons has it been since last we crossed paths, but I would know you anywhere!"

She drew back and inhaled, then spat flames that hurled straight at the transformed Perfume, who nonetheless raised her hammer and deflected the fire attack as though casting winds to turn them aside.

"Ashura," Perfume said as though she knew this person, "Long has it been, Demon-Goddess! Thou stand with foul company! Now in name of White Mountain I punish thee!"

"Perfume-chan?" Kasumi was puzzled by the Chinese girl's weird speech patterns.

"Don't distract her," Ranma said as he urged her to the side, casting worried looks upon Nabiki and Kodachi, who were still within the sphere of immediate danger, "Some kind of spell or enchantment or something. Just play along until we figure it all out."

"You may have your tricks, Thunder-God," the three-faced Goddess started to say when one of her other faces cried, out, "Watch out!"

Before the other two halves of the goddess knew what was about the foot of Ling-Ling, followed by the foot of Lung-Lung, had vaulted over and onto her head, momentarily distracting her so that she failed to see the third onrushing figure plant yet another foot into her abdomen, knocking her sprawling as Ryomi launched herself high in the air, crying out, "Come back here, you! No way am I letting you finish this race ahead of me!"

As they moved on past towards the bridge everyone just turned and followed their movements, except for the six-armed woman who was face-down in the dirt.

"Where is Kodachi?" Kasumi asked, looking around and seeing only Nabiki on the floor, still looking stunned.

Ranma had been wondering the same thing when he caught a motion in one corner, followed by a now-familiar rush of wind as a figure appeared, saying, "Don't worry about her. I got her out of the way just when the lightning bolt rained down."

"And who are you?" asked Kasumi in surprise, recognizing vague features of resemblance in the face of the young and handsome looking man to someone else with whom they were familiar.

"Conner Kent, Ma'am," the young man said as he set Kodachi down, "Sorry I didn't get her back to you sooner, but that lightning bolt threw me for a bit of a loop. Don't worry, I've already examined her and there are no abnormalities."

"Thanks," Ranma said, feeling awkward about finding himself indebted to a relative stranger, "It means a lot to me…to us all."

"Hey, don't bother thanking me," the man said as he passed the semi-conscious Kodachi over to Ranma and Kasumi's possession, "Helping people is what my family does, and I'm just keeping up with the tradition."

Kasumi wrapped her arms around Kodachi and supported her with her shoulder, freeing Ranma to glance around towards Nabiki, who also appeared to be regaining consciousness. But as he did so another realization came upon him and he said, "Hey, where did Taro get off to? And those girls?"

"You think that is the only thing you need concern yourself with?" said the angry looking three-faced girl as she pushed up on all six hands, rising up and looking ready to spit nails, "Fools, for this effrontery you shall feel the wrath of…"

"Silence thy tongue, Wench," Perfume said as she raised her hammer in warning, "Thou threaten at peril and from my hand thou shalt suffer most grievous!"

"Perfume-chan?" Ranma looked puzzled by the girl's altered mannerisms and appearance.

"Uh oh," Conner remarked, "I know what that means. I've seen this phenomenon before."

"You think I fear you, Thunderer?" the six-armed woman snarled, drawing back to take a deep breath as if to unleash another flame burst...

At which point hot water suddenly was poured upon her head, triggering a remarkable transformation. Four of the arms and two of the faces disappeared, and the snarling demonic face became quite human and very lovely, with a girl dressed in a sari with a dot on her forehead blinking her eyes and saying, "Oh…oh my…"

"Thought that might calm you down," said Cologne as she and Come appeared from seeming no where, "Quite an extraordinary Jusenkyo Curse, the Pool of the Drowned Goddess…"

"How do you drown a Goddess?" Nabiki asked as she felt her chin while standing up on her own power.

"I don't know," Ranma said as he stepped forward, "And I'd rather not ask. You okay, Nabiki?"

"My head's still attached," Nabiki replied, "And thanks for noticing, Ranchan. But what's the deal with Perfume and the new costume?"

"It's actually an enchantment," Conner replied, "She picked up the hammer…only a handful of people I know could even attempt that, my grandfather among them."

"So what gives with the personality makeover?" said Akane as she and Shampoo began to recover from their momentary daze.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said as she looked warily around before turning her focus upon her cousin.

"I dost nay know the reason," Perfume replied as she examined the hammer in her hand, "But while I hold this strange and wondrous thoughts course through my mind and thy barbaric language becomes more comprehensible, even if thou dost speak with a strange accent…"

All at once the hammer jerked out of her hand and shot cross the clearing to fly into the outstretched hand of the original God of Thunder, a red-bearded man standing there in studded plate and leather armor.

"Apologies, Missy," the red bearded man replied, "But this really belongs to me. I don't mind loaning it out once in a while as long as it's to somebody who passes the entry exam, which you obviously did with flying colors."

Perfume blinked her eyes, and then she started to sway and topple over. Ranma moved with great speed but found himself beat to the punch by the appearance of Clark Kent (ne-Managi Hiroshi).

"Easy son, I've got her," Clark replied as he eased perfume down, even as the strange costume surrounding her vanished to be replaced by her normal cheosang, "Take it from me, that can be one heck of a rush."

"Indeed," said Bruce as he stared across the distance at the Thunder God in question, "Long time, Donner."

"Indeed," said Cologne, "A very long time again."

"Hey, Bats," the red-bearded man replied, "Matriarch. Sorry about the mix-up everyone. Won't happen again, and you have my word on that."

"I'm holding you to that," Bruce replied, glancing around, "Is everyone all right?"

"Oh, peachy," Nabiki said as Kodachi started to revive, "Someone mind explaining to us mere mortals just what the heck is going on here?"

"Sorry about that, Folks," the red bearded man turned around, "Long story. Essentially my Dad once had a hissy fit with me and cast an enchantment on my already enchanted hammer so that anybody who grips it, besides me, who fits his definition of 'Worthy' gets turned into a facsimile copy of me, albeit the Dumb Bloke winds up talking like a refugee out of Shakespeare. My dad, what a comedian. Next to him Loki's just a run-of-the-mill stand-up comic."

He turned around and waved the hammer, then rose into the sky and started flying back towards the city.

"Oh hey," Akane looked around, "What happened to our delivery boxes?"

"Smashed beyond all recognition," Kasumi said with some regret, holding close to the woman in her arms, "But that is not as tragic as would have happened were things to have ended differently, I think."

"All except for Kaori," Akane glanced off and saw the distant finish line on the other side of the bridge, "And Ryomi, and the Twins."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, "Then who won race?"

"Who cares as long as you guys are all right?" Ranma said as he lifted Perfume into his arms, "Come on, let's get back home."

"Oh yes," Kasumi said, "It is almost time for me to help Peorth-san prepare lunch."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take a rain check on that, Kids," Comb said, "Something else has come up and we need to pool resources quick to avert an emergency."

"What gives?" Akane asked, "Something else has come up besides this race?"

"It appears that the Demoness Cybele has been more active than anyone dared to suspect," replied Cologne, "She has put her foul machinations into motion in her ultimate bid to steal the Tendo property out from under its rightful owners."

"Say what?" asked Nabiki.

"She served eviction papers to your father," Comb explained, "She's trying to seize the property through legal channels. I doubt it really is legal, but at the moment there is nothing to prevent her from taking possession of the place since we're all here and the dojo is not presently occupied."

"But that could mean…" Clark shot a look at Bruce.

"That what we have always feared could come about," Bruce grimly answered, and on him the word "Grim" seemed to fit like am epithet.

"What are you talking about?" asked Conner, "What have you always been fearing, Grampa?"

"Something al of us have cause to fear,." Replied Cologne, "The revival of the Demon…"

At that very moment a young girl named Olympia was pushing herself back upright, saying, "Blitz…?"

"Yeah, I'm still with you, Olympia," said the redhead as she, too, started to sit uprigt, grimacing slightly as she added, "Did anybody get the number of that stampede that ran us over?"

"I was hoping you had," Olympia replied when they heard a polite clearing of two throats and slowly hunched their shoulders as they turned around, and as one the two girls said, "Uh-Oh…"

"Uh-oh is right," said the tall, burly bearded man with nearly trimmed brown hair and a penchant for antiquated leather apparel.

"Hope you kids had fun on your visit to Japan," the burly red-bearded man at his side replied, "Because when we tell your folks what you did you'll be grounded until Ragnarok comes around."

"Japan?" both Olympia and Blitz gasped as one, then turned and looked at one another with a sudden sense that things were about to go from bad to Verse in the length of a very short prose edda.

Further down Beatrice finally caught up with Alison and said, "Aiko, what's happening?"

"You want the short version or the epic poem?" the redheaded dynamo replied, "That blonde twit is my cousin Olympia, and the other girl is named Blitzenheim, daughter of Thundra, and three guesses who her grandpa is? Basically it's your standard case of teenage rivalry and hormones gone berserk. They were fighting over some guy they both have a crush on, if you can believe it, and decided to gather up as many powerful weapons as they could find so that they could have it out together in one big bash-off."

"How immature," Beatrice sniffed, "Some people will get into fights for the most trivial of reasons."

"Tell me about it," Alison said, "Hey, you want to catch a movie? I hear Jurassic Park is pretty good."

"It's passable as entertainment," Beatrice said dismissively, "But the incredibly poor science that it employs leaves one with an urge to visit the lavatory. Imagine trying to clone dinosaurs from mosquitos trapped in amber. Why, any half decent mad scientist knows perfectly well that you would do better from retrofitting bone fragments in a molecular destabilizing chamber."

"Oh, and I suppose you've done that in real life?" Beatrice asked as they fell in step together, heading for the movie section of town.

Beatrice grimaced slightly, "Let's just say there is a reason why I repeated the third grade that had nothing to do with my academic performance since it took half a year for them to rebuild the school."

"Sorry I asked," Alison rolled her eyes, then said, "How about a romantic comedy?"

"As long as I get to pick the title, you are on," Beatrice mused as she slipped her hand down and linked fingers with Alison, who remembered to squeeze with only the gentlest level of pressure so as not to make her girlfriend have to change her name to "lefty."

Even if there were times when she felt tempted to want to strangle Beatrice, if only for old time's sakes…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Cretan for Dummies: shadowmane

The fix is in but will Cybele snatch victory from the jaws of defeat in, "Ring around the Dojo," or, "Yellow Sun, Red Dawn."

Be There!

X

_._,_._


	79. Chapter 79

Tsundere79

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Kaori felt bad about deserting her classmates, even if she knew perfectly well that Kodachi was in the right and that at least one of them ought to complete the race for the sake of pride in their dojo.

As Kaori neared the finish line she started to think about that, and realized how simple and easy it came to her to think herself as a member of the Tendo dojo when she had originally challenged its primary student for the hand of a man whom she no longer felt entitled to possessing. She had a man of her own now, and was happy with her decision, but still her pride was intact and it bothered her still to take advantage of the distraction of Kasumi against whom she wanted a clean victory. By leaving the battlefield it felt almost as if she were abandoning a sister.

It would have suited her better had Kasumi continued on her tail, helping to push Kaori further along with the thrill of an honest competitor who could be her equal if not her superior in the martial arts.

So as she neared the finish line she felt dissatisfied, only moving ahead because it was her obligation to do so for the sake of the others whom she would have much preferred to be fighting beside rather than slithering away like a coward with her hindquarters dragged along behind.

No sooner was this thought in her head when a sudden bolt of lightning caused her to spin around and look on with dismay, a lightning bolt from out of a clear sky, and landing in the place where she had deserted her fellow students, which caused her to worry for a moment that they might be in even greater peril.

But then she heard a voice she found altogether familiar and turned to see Ryoga approaching, which gladdened her heart enormously as it had been at least a day and a half since she had set eyes upon her fiancée.

"Ryoga-kun," she felt her heart grow lighter as she took a step towards him.

"Kaori-chan," her future husband said as he smiled, approaching her with arms spread wide as though to embrace her.

But at the last second Kaori felt a warning instinct flare to life and she halted in mid-stride, giving the man before her a hard look that set her warning instincts on edge. He saw her hesitate and said, "Kaori-chan? What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" she demanded to know, and to her further alarm she saw his pleasant smile turn hard and nasty like a leer.

"I'd heard you were a pretty sharp cookie," he said, "Too bad for you but I'm not as noble as your boyfriend."

"Do tell?" Kaori said as she slowly circled around, seeing the way the boy was preparing to lunge for her, "And does that mean you want to do something ungallant?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Doll," the boy said as he measured her movements and gave a cocky smile as he calculated the number of steps that it would take to subdue her.

All at once Kaori made a move as if to dodge around him, and the boy who looked identical to her fiancé took a step forward, having made a calculated move to counter her attempt to avoid him. The next thing he knew her foot was suddenly in his face and he went tumbling backwards, having completely misread her intentions.

"You'll never be the equal to my Ryo-kun," Kaori said as she spun around and headed for the finish line, only to find someone else standing astride her path.

"And where do you think you are going?" a man in strange dress asked, "You're coming with me, lady."

Kaori had a sense that this man would not be quite so easy to dismiss, and that the other fellow whom she had kicked was starting to get up, mad as well as nasty, and she was running out of special maneuvers that she could employ in her own defense.

"Leave her to me," the boy she had kicked said, compelling her to glance in his direction.

And to her astonishment she saw the boy who looked like Ryoga save a hand from which a cloth appeared from his sleeve, and then he waved it over himself and instantly his appearance transformed, only to have the cloak fall away to and reveal…

Herself! Or rather a nearly identical copy of herself, standing there and smirking at her as she advanced with a look of menace.

"How…?" she started to say, only to see her own foot suddenly fill her field of vision…

At the same moment that a cluster of oddly placed flowers went up in flames, though everyone beyond a certain proximity was too distracted to notice.

Kaori ducked down and the foot went past her face, only to meet with a hand that caught that foot and arrested its motion on the spot.

"Let me guess," said Ryoga as he looked at the other version of Kaori, "You're the one my Mom warned me about. Copycat Ken. Am I right?"

"Ryoga-kun?" Kaori asked with a gasp.

"Where did you come from?" said the man standing behind Kaori.

"I don't really know," Ryoga said, "I was in a jungle surrounded by guys who were stalking me with spears and blowguns…and suddenly I was here. So what is your story?"

He flipped his hand and sent the false Kaori flying backwards, sending that person tumbling flat on her back where she hit her head and was knocked cold, though Ryoga hardly seemed to notice.

" Ryo-kun…" Kaori said with a surge of relief, feeling safe now to turn her focus upon the sole remaining man who was confronting her in her attempt to finish the race.

To her surprise that man simply raised his hands and smiled, "Don't look at me like that, Doll. I'm not here looking for any trouble, and I certainly don't want to dust up anything with the blood of the Oni."

"Who are you," Ryoga said as he stepped up and slipped his arm around Kaori's waist, standing with his free hand ready to defend what was his as he felt her lean against his shoulder.

"I'm nobody you'd know," the man smiled at them, "I was here doing a favor for a colleague of mine.…but obviously my timing sucks, which for someone in my profession can be a real problem. So what say I just back away and let you kids do your thing and we'll take a rain check for sometime when we can recast this more to our mutual advantage?"

"You'd let us go like that?" Ryoga frowned, uncertain on whether or not to trust this fellow, who made him feel somewhat uneasy for reasons he could not put a finger upon what was the matter.

"Hey, I didn't get involved in this to make waves, Boy," the stranger said, "And if I tangled with you then someone else I know might show up and that would be more than I bargained on."

"That colleague that you've referring to," Kaori said, "Her name wouldn't be Cybele, would it?"

"It's a long story, Toots," the man replied, "But you got it in one and, you really don't want to get involved in it and…ah…is that thunder I hear approaching?"

They turned around in time to see the sudden rapid approach of the twins and Ryomi rapidly approaching, all three of them engaged in a three-way martial arts struggle that took up much of their attention as they ran straight at them full bore, hardly even noticing where they were headed as they instinctively ran right over the strange unidentified man, who barely even had time to give a startled, "Oooohhhh…." Before he went splat onto the tarmac.

The girls did not even pause to say a word of apology, but Kaori winced while Ryoga said, "Ouch."

She turned to her boyfriend and said, "I have to go. Those girls are going to beat me to the finish line, and you know I can't have that."

"Go do what you have to, Kaori-chan," Ryoga said, turning and looking around for the fallen double to his fiancée, and seeing that she had somehow vanished, "I'll cover for you here."

Kaori knew that she did not have much time to catch up with the other girls, but she was older and stronger and had more experience competing in this sort of competition, and she had the added advantage that she was not distracted by having to fight off against a rival, and so the final distance to the finish line beckoned on ahead. And like the determined champion that her father raised her to be she ran with destiny, free in her heart and smiling all the way.

Back behind her the man who had been trampled started to sit upright with a mild groan and said, "I'd ask what hit me, but that's too cliché even for me…"

"Glad you feel that way, little Brother."

The man's eyes went round, "Uh oh…"

A rough hand gripped him by the collar and hauled him up to his feet, at which point he saw the ruddy beard and fierce blue eyes that were flecked with flames of crimson.

"I'd ask what you are doing here, little brother," the larger man said, "But knowing you it probably involves an ex-girlfriend."

"Ah…well…more like an old flame, Brother," the younger man said nervously, "You know how it is…old secrets best left kept, or buried…"

"And incriminating evidence that can be used to exploit to get you to go along with what they have in mind," the red-bearded man said, leaning closer, "Don't worry, I won't tell Dad."

"Appreciated," the younger man said, then vanished before anyone else knew what was about, even as the other man with the auburn beard approached from the sidelines.

"Hey, wasn't that…?" he started to say.

"Yeah, under control," the red-bearded man replied, "He took the hint and split. Good thing he's not as bad as most people think. But we got a problem."

The other man arched an eyebrow, "Problem? Like how?"

"Like something that's been bugging me ever since we chased our granddaughters to this place," the red-bearded giant replied, "You feel it too, don't you? A familiar sense, like the musk of an old perfume?"

"Oh," the other man replied, "You mean like…one of us? Yeah, I get the perfume reference, and you're right. Something smells…worse than Sister Artemis's cooking."

"That bad?" the red-bearded giant replied, "And here I thought Sif was the one who ought to be barred from setting foot inside a kitchen."

"I will be happy to relay that comment the next time I see your lovely wife," yet another male voice commented from close nearby.

Both large men turned and saw the man wearing the outfit of a Buddhist monk, complete with woven hat and metal prayer staff, and as one they chorused, "You?"

"And good day to you, my Brothers," the other man smiled, eyes flashing with electrical sparks, "We have much to talk about and very little time to act."

"Why?" the dark bearded man asked.

"Because things are in motion that you have only begun to perceive," the Monk replied, "Surely you have noticed the inordinate number of Bugs infecting the system within these confines?"

"You mean those rabbit-like things with the six legs?" the red-bearded man replied as he glanced around, just noticing how many of the creatures there actually were within visual range alone, "We use them for target practice in Asgard."

"They are only symptoms of a larger infection," the Monk replied, "And the real cause of the problem is one that I should hardly need to reveal for your understanding."

"Cybele," the dark bearded man said grimly, "She's back."

"More than just back, Olympian," the Monk revealed, "She is putting her master plan into operation, even as we speak. That is why you feel the tug and pull of destiny beginning to shape itself all around us."

"And here I hoped it was just indigestion," the red-bearded man remarked, only to look up and say, "You don't mean…she plans to do that?"

"You mean release her mother and father out of Tartarus?" the dark haired man said in dismay.

"I mean that she intends to release them from their prison of many centuries," the Monk replied, "And you know where this all starts."

"We gotta hurry," the red-bearded man replied, already reaching for his hammer with the knowing sense that time was not their ally as even time itself held dread of the events that were impending…

"So, you're sure the coast is clear?"

"If you've done your work and the ward spells have been weakened," Cybele said to her miniature counterpart, "And now, with everyone distracted, it's the perfect time to go and meet the parents."

"Yeah, well that's assuming we don't get the party crashed before we can finish performing the unlocking spell," her mini-self remarked as she rode on the shoulder of her larger "parent" self, "and in case you missed the point, Boss, we had to use almost every minion we had just to get this far."

"The ones who are left, you mean," her larger self remarked, "A bit heavy-handed, I know, but considering what we saw gathering back there in Furinkan I'd say we could have brought in a few more heavyweights. That or stocked up on Kryptonite. I mean, who knew that Ganglot was drawing them in by the bus load?"

"A perfect storm of crap raining on our parade," the Mini-Cybele grimaced, "That old Oni witch really stacked the trading cards like a bad game of Pog. And with the deadline rapidly approaching…"

"I know," Cybele replied, "The stars are in the right alignment and the forces are gathering around the edges of this district, and all that we have to do is plug into that power and draw the currents to us, and then, at long, long, long, long last we'll have mom back from the prison she was cast so long ago."

"Yeah, about that," the mini Cybele, feeling somewhat reluctant as she said, "You sure this is such a good idea? I mean, I'm only a copy of you, but my memories of our parents didn't paint them out to be the best role models in creation."

"Of course they weren't," Cybele said as they approached the front Torah-like gates of the Tendo estate and paused before them to reflectively stretch her arms, link her fingers and crack her knuckles, "They were Titans…Gods of the Old Sense, being of vast, near infinite power, compared with which the deities and divas of the present are but pale copies, mere imitation."

"Yeah," said the mini-Cybele as she hopped off the shoulder of her larger counterpart, "But even granted all of that, you know as well as me that means that they dwarf us in power by an exponential factor of ten. We used to be Gods ourselves…second generation, yeah, but powerful enough to once hold respect among the powers of creation."

"Respected and feared, Mini-Me clone," Cybele said as she flexed her fingers as though preparing to play a piano, then cast both hands out as she marshaled her vast powers, feeling the tide of currents were finally working in their favor, "And when this works we will be that and more once again."

Her eyes began to glow as her hands moved with complex gestures and spells came tumbling from her lips that were complex spells the like of which only those with ties to the Yggdrasil system.

And waves of power responded to her command, and with a gesture she ripped apart the protective wards and spells placed upon the gates precisely to prevent her entrance. The gates themselves were forced open, almost ripping off their hinges as she made a gesture that caused them to fly wide before her, beckoning her entrance.

"That seems to have done the trick," Cybele said, glancing down at her miniature counterpart, "Go check it out."

"Me?" the tiny Cybele squeaked, "But…if there's any trace of those wards left…I mean…they were cast by a First Class Goddess…"

"Oh please," the real Cybele said, "The Rose boob is so overrated she's practically a relic of a day when they handed out First Class licenses to everyone who could stay awake during the tests. So go in there."

"But.." the Mini-Cybele said, then gulped when she saw the look her larger counterpart turned on her and said, "Right. Just looking out for possible cues to danger. After all, where would you be if I weren't around?"

"Good question," the larger Cybele said, "What say we find out."

"Right," the mini-Cybele winced nervously, murmuring in a voice even more tiny than herself, "Now I know what they mean when they talk about meeting yourself…"

"What was that?" the main Cybele asked.

"Oh…nothing," Little Cybele replied, taking as deep a breath as her action figure size would allow for and closing her eyes as she marched resolutely forward, crossing what, for her, was a considerable length of space before she crossed the gate threshold, at which point she opened one eye and looked around, and then said, "Uh…feels all right, so far."

"That's just what I've been waiting to hear," the larger Cybele stepped forward, crossing the threshold in only four strides, at which point something that felt like a bolt of lightning lanced down at her from above and caught her out in the open, at which point she gave off sparks and cried out in pain, a cry that was all but drowned out by the thunderous clap that knocked the other tinier version of Cybele sprawling.

When the little Cybele was able to push herself upright again she said, "What the heck was that?

"Gah…!" breathed her counterpart, who looked stunned, sooty and suddenly sporting a blond afro.

"Huh?" her mini-self said, then stroke her chin, "I wonder…maybe I wasn't big enough to set off the alarms. Maybe that one was primed to go off if a full demon manifested. What do you think, Sis?"

The larger Cybele shook herself and then recovered her wits, "Damn that Bouquet-arranging Flower-Peddling Witch to the lowest floral shop in Hell. Even for her that one was sneaky and underhanded."

"Kind of makes you almost appreciate her in a different light," mini-Cybele remarked, "You sure she isn't secretly one of us?"

"At times I think even HE has to wonder about that one," Cybele replied without daring to risk a glance skyward as that was hardly the sort of attention she needed at the moment, "We need to do this fast before anyone has a chance to show up and…"

"Too late for that, Evil One."

"Oh crap," mini-Cybele did glance upward and saw the descending shape of a raven haired demi-goddess, "It's the Half-breed…or quarter breed…or however you'd like to rate her."

"The name is Diana," the levitating woman said as she hovered there a few meters away in a typically heroic pose, as though announcing herself upon the stage, "And you do not belong here."

"That makes two of us," Cybele said as she shook off the last effects of the attack spell, "I know you. The Blood of Chronos flows within you. You're Herakles's little girl all grown up. Tell me, how is your mom doing these days?"

"What would that be to you?" Diana asked warily as she reached for the golden lariat that hung by her side, preparing to use it.

"Oh, nothing…Cousin," Cybele smiled, "It's just that I remember your father visiting one of my temples back in the old days. You might say he left quite an impression…not to mention destroyed a cool operation that I had going on in that part of Anatolia and cost me a number of worshippers. I've been meaning to pay him back for that, and here you are, so obliging to volunteer and everything."

"You can pay your respects in person when I present you to him," Diana said as she spun the lasso over her head and prepared to cast the noose around the demon.

Cybele just smiled, "Funny thing about that magic rope of yours that Hephaestus wove long ago for your mother. It's been purified many times over, but did you know that it was created from the divine hairs of one of my favorite daughters whose name was Rael'panel? Of course you'd probably recognize her by her more common Grimm's Fairy Tales name of…Repunzel."

"What?" Diana said when, all of a sudden, her own rope twisted in her hands and suddenly wrapped itself around her body.

"Names have power to my kind, little Demi-goddess," Cybele said with a nasty leer as Diana twisted helplessly while the ropes shaped themselves around her lithe body as though it were being tied by an invisible master of Shibari, "And no matter how many purification spells you work blood will always tell. Or did you really buy into your mother's story about your rope being woven out of the fibers of her Girdle of Strength that supposedly once belonged to great-grandmother Gaea?"

Diana hit the ground and found herself unable to move, the indestructible fibers of her lariat constricting to form a shape that made the clothing she was wearing feel positively demeaning.

"That's the thing I always liked most about your mother," Cybele leered, "The artful way in which she could turn lying into an art form. Too bad she turned into such a goody-two-sandals in her later years. She definitely showed promise back in those days when we attended God School together."

"You what?" Diana gasped while writhing in ways that made the ropes constrict even tighter around her body.

"Oh, I remember those days," said the mini-Cybele, "Professor Kyron and his lectures, and Dean Prometheus, all those boring drills in the Thaumaturgy and Masonic Liturgy of Ancient Atlantis. And Adonis, captain of the school Olympic Pentathelon Squad…what a stuck-up prick. Can't believe he wound up taking that cow, Attis, to the Prom instead of me."

"Please don't remind me," the larger Cybele rolled her eyes, then when she saw the look Diana gave her she said, "Way before your time, Girlfriend. But let's just say that I knew Hippolyta pretty good back in those days when she was still just one of the girls on Mount Olympus, back before she took it into her head to do charity work by slumming with the Mortals."

"Yeah, what was the deal with that?" mini-Cybele asked her larger counterpart, "She went from Head Cheerleader to being the Queen of a backwoods bunch of Scythian horsewomen in the days long before anyone thought of inventing the stirrup? And those sisters of hers…what a bunch of man-hating Pep Squad rug-munchers they turned out to be."

"I know," the larger Cybele rolled her eyes, "Hippe always had a thing for the four-legged types, and horsing around behind the bleachers. Centaurs…that was her big thing, like that Big Stud on campus, what was his name again?"

"You mean Nessus?" mini-Cybele replied, "Yeah that guy was hung like a…well, you know. Hippe always did like them about that size…"

"Stop it!" Diana grit her teeth, "No matter what she's done she's still my mother!"

"What she's done?" Cybele asked, "You have no idea what that Witch could and did do back in the old days. You only think you know her because she manipulated you and played with your mind, all with the highest and best intentions of your protection. Like giving you your psychological handicap. You know? The one where you get tied up and lose all of your strength through Post-Hypnotic suggestion? Or that time you wanted to avenge the death of your ex and she tried to convince you that the only way to do it was by suppressing your powers by planting the suggestion in you that convinced you that you had renounced them?"

"Look, I know my mother isn't perfect," Diana said, "And I have a ton of complaints about the games she's played with my mind over the years, like withholding the fact that she's really a full Goddess."

"Oh, she did a lot worse than that in the time when I knew her," Cybele replied, "Which I'll grant was the Middle Bronze Age when a lot of bad behavior would be better off forgotten. I'm sure she's convinced you that there was a perfectly good reason for everything she did to you growing up. Hippe always did have long apron strings issues. Must come from having a mother as flighty as Aphrodite. Of course Gods tend to think that everything they do is for the best interest of their children…and look how that turned out with your great grandfather and his ilk? Good intentions eventually lead my way, little cousin. It's all the compromising you do along the way that add up to a pile of bad decisions."

"What do you mean?" Diana said, no longer struggling as she found her efforts were only making matters worse on her end.

"You explain it to her," the larger Cybele said to her miniature counterpart, "I don't have time. I have a resurrection spell to cast."

"Resurrection?" Diana gasped, "You mean…you intend to bring Her back?"

"It's like this," mini-Cybele explained as she perched right next to the bound and helpless Diana, "You inherited an incredible legacy from your ancestry, what with being the Granddaughter of Ares, Aphrodite and even your great-grandpa, Zeus through your father. You're even the great-great-great-great granddaughter of Perseus the Titan killer. How do you think Big Badass Zeus would think of someone with that genetic heritage. And by his favorite boy, Herakles? No wonder she made up that Cabbage Patch Pygmalion story about you being created from clay as some kind of a flesh Golem. What with Zeus's paranoia about one of his kids maybe growing up and doing to him what he did to his father? That's the whole reason why Athena pledged herself to eternal chastity…an oath she wasn't able to keep, by the way. And then she took you and every Amazon she could convince to follow her off to live on that island…"

Diana watched the other Cybele circle around the house heading for the back yard and said, "What is she up to? Is she really going to raise Her from the dead?"

"Yeah, about that," mini-Cybele said, "Mom and Dad aren't actually dead, per se. More like sealed away into a pocket realm of compressed dimensional space with the lock and key contained at precisely the coordinates that the property was built to surround. Now why do you suppose that is?"

"I fought that demon before," Diana said, "It's more powerful than you realize…:"

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea how powerful Mom and Dad really are," mini-Cybele replied, "After all, they're Titans. They're from the Old Blood, and that makes the Gods who you call close kin a pale reflection of their glory. You think you know what power is, being married to a guy who is like unto a God and all of that. Kryotonians…how much do you really know about their origins?"

"I know everything there is to know," Diana scowled, "After all, I married into the family."

"I'm sure you know some things," mini-Cybele replied, "But there are things even your husband doesn't know about his own ancestry and people. Even though his father tried to make it all available to him there was simply too much to know for even a Kryptonian to grasp about Kryptonians and their origins."

"And what would that be, pray tell?"

Mini-Cybele's eyes went wide as she heard that familiar voice and she said, "Oh, crap."

The next thing she knew she was being picked up by the scruff of her neck and lifted aloof, and when she tried to cast a reflexive spell of defense she could feel her "zap" being canceled out as though the charge could not make a connection.

To her considerable dismay she found herself being turned around to gaze into the handsome face of a man whose true age was clearly more than the forty or fifty years that she would peg him at a glance and whose hardness of eyes was chilling even to one born not of the plane of Earth, mainly because she knew that this mortal was anything but 'mere' by a long shot.

"Wayne," she gasped, "Long time…and all of that."

The man regarded her critically and said, "I take it that you are an aspect of the Lady Cybele. That would be just like her to create a facsimile doll to do her dirty work while the lady herself attends to your true purpose."

"Ah…yeah, what a surprise," mini-Cybele made a faint attempt at a smile, only to have it wild before the chilling stare of the mortal who held her, "Um…just for the record…how are you…ah…doing this?"

"You mean holding you at bay?" the man named Bruce replied, raising his other hand so that his wrist was exposed from beneath his sleeve, revealing a distinctive looking bracelet, "It pays to have good friends who can supply you with protective magic gear. After all, it would be the height of folly to approach a fallen Goddess turned Demon without taking some steps as a precaution."

"Good friends, huh?" Cybele gulped, recognizing that bracelet with a sinking sensation, "I think I know which ones too. So…what are you doing here? I was kind of expecting the Big Guy."

"He's a bit busy at the moment," Bruce managed to convey without taking his eyes off of the doll-sized Demoness, which prompted Cybele to turn her look and see that the man named Clark was busy trying to untie his wife from her own golden lariat. To that Bruce continued, "I wasn't about to have him be the one who restrained you, after all, knowing what effect magic tends to have on his people."

"Just be patient, Dear," the man was saying, "I can't burn through these ropes with my heat vision after all, so you're going to have to give me a few moments…"

"Oh, like you're not enjoying seeing me like this," Diana griped, "Even if you weren't the one this time who got to tie me up?"

"Well," Clark smiled sheepishly, "Maybe I'd better not answer that until we both get back home…"

"That would be wise for your sake, Mister," Diana replied, though she did not sound so much angry as anticipating.

"Good point," Cybele glanced at the man doing his level best to reassure his divine woman and wondered if she could risk a spell from that distance, only to find her attention drawn back to the man before her.

"I'd like to ask a question of my own, if you don't mind?" Bruce said, and somehow the way he spoke those words was more scary than if Cybele proper had said them.

"Ah…shoot…what do you have in mind?" Mini-Cybele asked with pretended nonchalance.

"I'm guessing that the Real You has taken every precaution that she can think of in order to restrain the Demons when she awakes them with her spell?" Bruce asked.

Mini-Cybele started to answer in the affirmative when a thought struck her and made her pause to consider something that had been annoying her at the fringes of her awareness.

"What?" Bruce asked, reading her expression.

"I…kind of put these wards and cancellation spells about the place," she confessed, seeing no advantage to be gained by outright denial of what her fears were beginning to suggest, "But I thought that I encountered something strange in the pattern arrangement. Spells like this are very delicate and if you change the order of the equations even slightly…"

"That's what I thought," Bruce said, turning to Clark and Diana, who were still absorbed in their own rather "knotty" problem, "We need backup and fast. Things are about to get very hot in the area…"

"You can say that again," Diana mused as she eyed her husband's hands with meaningful interest, watching as he tried to undo her bindings as though daring him to touch her in a place that-even with a married couple-might be deemed as "inappropriate."

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Bruce raised a hand to his ear and said, "Helena. Karen. Tim. Terry. Conner. We need you here front and center."

"You know," mini-Cybele remarked, "Talking to people who aren't there is usually one of the signs that you humans use to-CHEESEDIP! That was fast!"

To her considerable surprise two more of the Kryptonians and three more humans-no, scratch that…two humans, one demi-human- appeared at the side of the yard with the first to arrive saying, "Yeah, Dad? What's up?"

"I've got an assignment for you kids," Bruce turned around, "And I need for you to pay close attention to what I've got to say because the fate of the world may be riding on it."

"When hasn't it?" said the girl with the cat-like eyes…a "Cat-Woman" type Avatar of Bast by the look of her, and the first of her kind whom Cybele could remember seeing in ages, "What do you need us to do, Dad?"

"Whatever it is I'm sure we'll be up to it," Karen said, glancing over her shoulder and saying, "Rao, Cousin Kal. You sure picked an odd time to be doing that with Diana."

"Yeah, Gramps," Conner smirked, "It's the middle of the day. Couldn't you at least get a motel room?"

"Keep it up," Diana growled, "You'll learn soon enough that you kids aren't too old to be spanked for talking back to your elders."

"It's a long story," Clark assured them, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Only if you promise to leave out some of the embarrassing details," Diana added.

"We need to move quickly," Bruce said, "Cybele is dangerous and she is on ground that feeds into several major ley-lines, which means that, potentially, she has a limitless base of power from which to tap into. So be ready for anything. And Karen, Conner, stay back in reserve. We don't want her to use her powers to co-opt you against us."

"Roger that," Conner replied, "I've fought with demons before, and it rarely ends good without protection."

"I'm not worried about protecting myself," Karen said, "I've gone up against Darkseid and stood toe to toe with Orion."

"Try leaving your past sex life out of this," said Helena, "At least while I'm around."

"Huh?" Karen turned to her partner, "Why are you being so snippy all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," Helena said, turning to her brothers and saying, "Are we going to do this?"

"Sure, Sis," Terry replied.

"Ready when you are," Tim assured.

"Then let's get moving," Helena said resolutely, ignoring the hurt look that Karen turned in her direction, "Before Cassie and Jason get there ahead of us."

"Right," the young men in question said in chorus and together they headed out, vaulting up towards the roof of the household rather than circle around as they could sense the growing tension in the air and knew that haste was more important than stealth in the coming crisis…

"So what's the deal about this demon, Pop?" Ranma asked as he found a panda racing to catch up with him while he approached the house, vaulting from rooftop to rooftop while wondering if the gathering clouds were about to turn into rain.

He was not expecting any sort of an answer from his normally recalcitrant father, but to his surprise he saw the sign held up in the panda's hand that read, "Cybele's Mother. You wouldn't like her."

Ranma was so stunned at getting a direct reply to his question so he almost did not sense the approach to his other side before Soun Tendo was there saying, "It's a very long story, Son, but essentially we know this demon very well, and she makes her daughter seem tame by comparison."

"That bad, Tendo-san?" Ranma asked in surprise, then saw his father hold up the sign again.

"BAD,' it read, and while Japanese did not have capitalizations the size of the lettering conveyed that impression.

"This demon has a partner who is also said to be locked away beneath the first demon," Soun continued, "And that one's the most terrible of all. They have been sealed away for centuries…perhaps as much as five hundred years, going back to the warring states period where they were bound in captivity by our very distant and most illustrious of ancestors."

"So what did this demon do?" Ranma asked, "Terrify a village? Storm a castle or something?"

"More like bring the world to the brink of annihilation." Soun replied, "This creature was unlike anything you have ever seen, my boy. Vaster and more terrifying and powerful in ways that you can scarcely hope to imagine."

"That bad, huh? Ranma asked.

His father flipped the sign around, "You have no idea."

"Okay then," Ranma said as they prepared to make the final leap, "So what happens if we get there too late and she manages to free this demon? Pop? Mister Tendo?"

There seemed to be a moment of stunned silence on the faces of both of the elders, and then all at once they pulled up short of the wall and paused on the periphery while Ranma just kept going.

"That is a very good question, Saotome," Soun said to his Panda-friend, "What do we do if the Demon is reborn?"

The panda held up a sign, "Maybe the boy will figure it out." He whirled that sign around and revealed its back, "Remember how we put it down the last time?"

"Yes, but…Kimiko," Soun paused, "And Nodoka…"

The sign read, "The girls aren't here, so we have to think of something else." And then, "Don't do anything rash, Boy. Ranma?"

"Oh my," Soun said, realizing that the younger man had not pulled up short but had continued on into the garden.

Ranma had vaulted high and sought the rooftop of the dojo where he was able to peer down into the garden where he saw Cybele standing before a familiar boulder that was positioned in front of the koi pond. Ranma knew that rock very well, having hit his head against it on several odd occasions. But now there was something oddly different for the blonde haired Demoness, Cybele, was standing before the stone making odd gestures and chanting in words that he could feel more than hear as words of power made his skin crawl.

There was something going on down there, his eyes detecting strange patterns in the ground, as though glowing symbols and geometric shapes were taking place barely at the limits of his perceptions. It was not that the lettering was inscribed upon the ground as it just seemed to appear out of the ground as though projected upwards from an invisible light source. He did not know what the symbols were or what they meant but he did know that the sight of them affected him in ways that set his nape hairs on edge.

But one thing he did know was that what was going on here had to be stopped and quickly. So he vaulted off of the roof and aimed himself with a flying kick aimed the demoness, who might have the appearance of a woman but who was anything but a normal human.

And given that this demon had just tried to do unspeakable things to his fiancées he was not feeling his usual aversion against hitting a woman.

But as he was arcing halfway to where she stood, seemingly oblivious to his near-silent approach, all of a sudden he found himself being snagged out of the air by vine-like ropes that shot out of the ground to wrap around him by the waist, wrists, ankles and even his neck, arresting his motion and, effectively, suspending him in mid-space so that he dangled fifteen feet above the yard, struggling to no avail as the demoness slowly turned to regard him.

"Ah, you're finally here," she said, "What took you so long, Ranma my boy?"

"What?" Ranma found it difficult to choke out the words with his neck seriously constricted but managed anyway, "You were expecting me?"

"Hey, you're the hero, I'm the villain of the piece," Cybele spread her arms wide, "What could be more predictable that you'd show up to try and stop me in my evil, wicked schemes? Of course it's also a very well established tradition with you hero types that you should happen to arrive at a critical point only to fall into a trap of my design since you know it's never as easy as just sneaking up behind and knocking out the bad guy."

Ranma tested the strength of the vines and tried to resist their pull as he was lowered down closer to where Cybele stood, smiling in triumph.

"Of course what you may not know is that these sorts of situations don't always turn out well for you heroes," Cybele smiled, "And I'm making my own plot revisions, especially seeing as you were so kind as to present yourself to me, and so obliging. Not to mention cluelessly stupid, but for you that's just par for the course."

Ranma sought to get more leverage in order to put his strength to better use, but the vines kept shifting him so that it found it difficult to gain the leverage that he needed. However the vine about his neck eased somewhat, allowing him to say, "What are you trying to do here, lady?"

"A fair enough question," Cybele shrugged, "I have gone to a lot of trouble with the intent of getting you in my clutches, after all…"

"Say what?" Ranma was surprised.

"That's right, Stud," Cybele grinned, "This is exactly where I have wanted you to be all of these years, right where I can put you to the best use of your arguably unique talents. You see by confronting me now at this critical time you are actually helping me to fulfill my longtime ambition of finally freeing my parents from their centuries of imprisonment. After all, you are the Nexus of this reality, at least for Nerima, Japan. Granted there are other Nexuses…ah…Nexi…whatever…gathering about this place from other areas, a bit like the Chess move where you have too much power on the board, if you ask me. But then again I suppose I'm not one who should point the clawed finger about cheating."

"You're crazy!" Ranma said, again testing the vines and wondering if he felt just a bit of slack that he might exploit to his advantage.

"Well, yeah, I suppose you could say that," Cybele replied, "Sanity always was an overrated concept, and it's an insane universe that would drive anyone who's lived as long as I have a little bonkers. But since I'm a demon I don't feel the same sort of compunctions that a goddess might feel about being a little dotty. And with my powers who needs to be sane? I just need to borrow something from you that you won't be needing for very much longer."

"And what's that?" Ranma gasped.

"Your blood," he hand shot forward and Ranma winced, feeling the bite of her fingernail slash open his favorite silk shirt, lashing through chest muscle with ease as she drew a line across his upper torso then pulled away with that fingernail dripping crimson.

"Ah…Nexus blood," she ran her tongue over the tip and smiled, "And very fine quality too. I'd ask if you've been working out, but that sort of is a little obvious, don't you think?"

She flicked her hand and the rest of the blood covering her finger splashed against the boulder that was nearby, hissing and raising a plumb of steam as it changed to a greenish color.

"Excellent," she said as she observed this, "Better than a Chemical blood test. You have just the right quality I need to complete this spell. Only one thing more is needed."

"And what's that?" Ranma asked, tensing as he sought to marshal his strength so that, if she made another thrust at him, he might be able to dodge her effort, even break loose from his bindings in one surge of effort.

But to his surprise he heard her say, "Call me a traditionalist, but I just feel better about having a sacrifice who is better suited to the occasion."

And with that the vines surprised Ranma by moving abruptly and dropping him into the pool They did not release him but as he was pulled out…or rather SHE was pulled out of the pond, dripping wet and thoroughly female Ranma sputtered and fought as the vines tightened, hoping to use a moment of slack to her advantage, but it vanished on her as fast as her size reduction happened.

"There now," Cybele said as she made another motion with her other hand, and yet more vines appeared from all around the pond, going to work ripping off Ranko's clothing so as to denude her within seconds, at which Ranma sputtered, "What did you do that for?"

All at once she was slammed onto the boulder facing upward, and before she had time to recover from seeing sparks she was held fast with her limbs spread akimbo.

"Now that is so much better," Cybele said with a leer as she examined the helpless redhead, "Perky and succulent and ready to be sacrificed. What more can a demoness ask for?"

Ranko was just attempting to orient her senses once again when she heard what sounded like whistling noises hissing towards her, only to have more vines suddenly prop out to intercept the hurtling objects. To her amazement she saw a number of boomerang-shaped objects being swatted away, along with a couple of crossbow bolts shot at her from the direction of the main house.

"Oh yes," Cybele said with mild annoyance as she slowly turned around, "An unwelcome audience. Also very traditional, but so cliché it's almost droll."

Ranko did not recognize the faces of the trio of strangers, especially since they all were wearing masks to partially obscure their faces. The one girl holding the crossbow, however, did seem to have some idea of how to use it because her hand was steady as she said, "Not another move, lady, and I mean that!"

"Or what?" Cybele sneered, "You'll shoot me? Go ahead. But unless those arrows contain magic charms to counter my ward spells I'm afraid you'll just be wasting ammunition."

Two rapidly fired dart-like bolts hit an invisible field separating Cybele from the trio, which brought mild looks of surprise from the masked girl and her two male colleagues, as well as Cybele herself, who said, "Sonuva…you were aiming for kill shots just now, weren't you, you naughty girl? You might actually have some potential."

"Sis," one of the two men said softly, "It might not be a good idea to tick dad off by doing that this soon after he brought you back into the fold."

"Yeah, but I think even dad would forgive her for making the effort," the other young man noted, "'Cause obviously this lady isn't as easy as she looked like."

"Oh, I'm easy enough if you make the right approach," Cybele replied, "Candy and flowers are a good start, though I'd much prefer the hard stuff. Unfortunately for you I'm not Catholic and I don't much feel like trolling in the playgrounds. So why don't I set you up with a different sort of dance partner?"

Ranko heard a roaring sound that sank her insides with a sense of dread as he recognized that sound from a very recent encounter.

"You three are Wayne's spawn, are you not?" Cybele asked, "Well, I'd like you to meet my husband. He's not usually much for words but he has a way of getting his point across, especially when I say the secret word that gets him started."

To Ranko's considerable dismay, not to mention that of her would-be rescuers, a figure exploded out from the doors of the nearby dojo, nearly nine feet tall and bulging with muscles. Red skinned with dark green hair and glazing eyes he looked very much like the sort of nightmare whom you would not want to face in any sort of an alley, let alone a dark one.

He vaulted into the yard and confronted the trio, snarling and breathing like a bellows as he glared at them all with teeth sharpened into fangs and arms so long that he could have touched them from a standing position.

"Is…that the Hulk?" one of the boys gasped.

"Does he look like the Hulk to you, Bro?" his companion asked, "Sis?"

"Stay calm," the girl said in a voice that was shaking and none too steady this time, "No sudden moves. Don't want to upset him…"

"Oh, Razor is very much upset right now," Cybele replied, "And if you want to know how upset just say that you are here as friends of Saotome Genma."

"Who?" the girl gasped.

"SAO-TO-ME-GEN-MA…?" the giant snarled, waving fists the size of beer kegs.

"HELENA-GET DOWN!" another feminine voice cried, right before a blonde with a large set of breasts that put even Ranko's to the test appeared in a white costume, slamming into the enraged Razor at full bore with the force of a hurtling cannonball, and actually managing to push him back for a couple of meters.

"Well now," Cybele said, "This should be interesting. I was wondering when one of you Kryptonians would be making your move."

"Hah?" the blonde in the white outfit looked up in surprise, having clearly expected to hurl the giant halfway across the yard and amazed to discover that her best effort just fizzled out a few feet away from her target.

Razor snarled, and then his fist came down as he slammed the blonde-face-first into the dirt, hard enough that she sank a foot or two in a girl-shaped instant dugout.

"KAREN!" the dark haired girl in the mask cried out, then tried to point her crossbow at the giant, only to be knocked casually aside by a wave of his hand that did not connect but nonetheless sent her and her two brothers flying.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Cybele smiled, "Just what the evening needed was a little entertainment. But don't feel like I'm neglecting you, little Nexus. Your moment of sacrifice is near to hand."

"You-!" Ranko started to cry when a wave of Cybele's finger caused a gag to appear in her mouth.

"Please spare me the 'I won't get away with this' line," Cybele growled, "That is one cliché we can dispense with I should think. Especially as I have every intention of getting away with this. And with Razor protecting me I shouldn't be too disturbed as I complete the rest of the spell preparations."

"Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself on this?"

This time Cybele turned around without her confident demeanor and said, "I suppose I should have foreseen you interfering at this late juncture, Misaki."

"It is Saotome these days," said Nodoka very calmly, standing there in her usual kimono with her pleasant smile in place, and her normally wrapped up katana now exposed and in a position for rapid drawling as she stood there relaxed and poised and every inch the proper Japanese woman.

Ranko's eyes bulged somewhat, but she could not cry out the word, "Mom!" given she was gagged and thoroughly helpless.

Razor turned from confronting a young man who had caught the trio and had deposited them ground-wards, making what, for him, sounded like mildly puzzled noises as he regarded the Saotome woman.

"No dear," Cybele said, waiving a hand, "This one is not for you. I want the pleasure of defeating her all to myself so that she can watch her baby girl bathe the rock with her blood and initiate the rebirth of my own mother."

"That is not about to happen," Nodoka said, shifting in her pose and setting hand to the pommel of her katana, "And you know that I have more than sufficient power to stop you."

"Feeling cocky, are we, Juraian?" Cybele replied, and all at once her body was shifting as a light rose up from the ground to surround her and bring about a most remarkable transformation to her outer appearance. Suddenly she grew a foot in height and her back was sporting a pair of dark gray wings while her clothing was replaced by some form of tight-fitting armor, and in one hand she held a blazing sword while an ebony shield covered one arm, and overall she appeared distinctly less…human.

Or something other than human, more terrifying by far than even Razor.

But Nodoka's outer appearance transformed as well, and suddenly her kimono became something more like a glazing robe of light with bands of energy curling up over her shoulders, solidifying as though to form a pair of wings, even as the katana in her hand became more gleaming and ornate than anything that could possibly be crafted by the hands of a human.

(MOM?!) Ranko thought to herself, unable to believe what she was witnessing as, for a moment there, it appeared to her eyes as though Nodoka had been transformed into a literal goddess.

She stood there as immobile as a statue while Cybele raised her sword as if in a salute and prepared to initiate hostilities, while Razor and the rest of the onlooking witnesses just gasp and wondered what the heck was going on within that garden. Karen pushed herself up out of her dugout and spat out dirt, only to pause as she saw the glowing radiance surrounding Saotome Nodoka.

"What the hell…" she said, then shuddered as she cast her gaze upon Cybele, realizing that something very significant was about to happen.

Farther off still a pair of very large men stood poised on a nearby rooftop, witnessing the altercation while a third man adjusted his broad-brimmed woven rice hat and gazed with eyes that gleamed with sparks of miniature lightning. They were holding back to observe for now, but ready to jump in on the fray should the need of their services arise, though neither man relished a confrontation with the Oni who was well reputed to be a very formidable fighter.

"Interesting," said the man who looked like a monk, "So that is the Nexus. And he bears the curse of Jusenkyo."

"Bears it for now you mean," the red-bearded man remarked, "But if Cybele has her way he won't bear it for very long."

"Yeah, but it's weird for me seeing another guy who has a curse like that," remarked the brown haired, bearded fellow, "You guys feeling the déjà vu here? Like, what the heck is going on in this crazy district?"

"It is Nerima," the monk replied, "You get used to it after a while. And at least this is not taking place around Tomabiki or else I would be heading somewhere else about now. Still and all these developments interest me greatly."

"So glad you're amused," the red-bearded man said, "I say we pick the moment and jump in on this gig. You create a distraction and I'll get the girl away from the sacrificial rock."

"Me?" the brown bearded man replied, "And what do you expect me to do? Wrestle with the Ogre?"

"Hey, you're always priding yourself as a Monster Stomper," the red-bearded man reasoned, "And besides, that Razor reminds me a little too much of my drinking buddy, Ulik the Troll, who still owes me five bucks from our last bowling party."

"Really?" asked the brown bearded fellow, "That's not how he tells the story…"

"Gentlemen," the monk said graciously, "You both may have the pleasure of being the distractions. I will go down there and rescue the girl."

"Yeah?" the brown haired man asked, "Why do you get so lucky? Hard up on a date?"

"My needs are hardly so base," Lord Raiden of the Lightning smiled, adjusting his hat to get a better view of the altercation, "And from what I have observed so far the lady is not one to be taken lightly for granted. But let us abide for a bit as I believe things are about to become most interesting in another few seconds…"

Continued.

Comments/criticisms/Writing Cramps: shadowmane

Sorry about the delay here. Manuscript proofreading ran a bit overtime and it sucked up much of my energy for writing over the week Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations as I finally get to have Cybele cut loose and show everyone just why she is the villain of these adventures.

Likewise with Nodoka.

Next time up, "Juraian Fever," or "A Date with Destiny and other Disasters."

Be There!

X


	80. Chapter 80

Tsundere80

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"No fair," complained Ryomi to her mother, "I had that race in the bag! If those twits hadn't distracted me I'd have had that year's supply of Ramen in the bag, Mom!"

"Now, don't be a poor sport, dear," Atsuko said soothingly, "Be happy for your sister-in-law for doing her best and coming in from behind for a victory on behalf of the dojo."

"I would be, Mom," Ryomi said, eyeing Kaori from where she stood in the winners circle along side Ryoga, "But do you know what kind of Ramen it was? The best in the country! And a year's supply worth at that!"

"You'll get to taste a bowl of it, Sister," Kaori herself said as she turned around, "After all, we are a family now, and the victory for one of us is a victory for all the members of our dojo."

"Hey, you did good out there, Ryomi-chan," said Ryoga himself, "I'm proud of how you did, and I'm just glad I found my way back here in time. For a while there I thought for sure I was going to miss this."

"I'm just glad that you did," Kaori gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and Ryoga felt his cheeks go flush, though he took it in better humor than he would for a while. That is until she asked the question, "But, tell me something. How did you know that imposter wasn't me back there?"

"Oh…that?" he said with a slight winced, "Copycat Ken? Well…it's not the first time our paths have crossed, and I did see him change into a copy of you right before my eyes, It's sort of his MO…this business where he observes you fighting and then copies your style using a magic cloak that lets him duplicate your abilities and appearance down to the mole on your…"

"Ah…right, I get that," it was Kaori's turn to blush, "But…Ryo-kun, you said that you got lost on the way here…so where did you go?"

"That's…a little hard to explain," Ryoga replied, "But I…met somebody and he set me straight along the way and told me to defend what's important, which you are, Kaori-chan. You and our child-to-be," he added while placing a hand over her abdomen and smiling into her eyes while feeling bad about not being able to confide in her about everything that had happened within the past half hour when he had experienced a very strange meeting with a man who claimed to be himself from a future incarnation.

Some distance away that very same man was observing things from a comfortable distance when he was approached by his lady companion, saying, "That was a very nice thing you did, Ryoga-kun, but a bit risky. And I can just imagine what Nabiki would say if she got wind of this."

"Yeah, so can I," said Time Agent Ryoga as he watched his younger counterpart stand by the side of his lovely lady, "But it doesn't matter to me, Akari-chan. What matters is seeing those two together, sharing the same kind of warmth and happiness we share, and knowing we played a tiny little part in helping to keep them together when they might have been driven apart through a tragedy."

His mind went back to the moment that he knew was foremost in the mind of his younger counterpart, when Ryoga had watched his younger counterpart begin to stray away from the race, obviously being misguided by the anti-luck influence of those mysteriously flowers, the older Ryoga felt compelled to intervene, recognizing that a threat to Kaori's health was the likely aim of enemy activity.

Having been warned by Nabiki that there would be likely strikes aimed at the other pregnant girls of the Tendo household, he moved to intercept his counterpart, quite literally appearing directly in the path being taken by his younger counterpart, who seemed understandably wary about meeting an older stranger with his likeness.

"Who are you?" the younger man had predictably said, falling into a defensive crouch that Ryoga could not help noticing was chock full of openings the like of which he would never allow in his present incarnation.

"Who do you think I am?" he asked in reply, giving his counterpart a knowing look that he hoped would convey an intimate understanding.

Unfortunately, this being him, the normal impulse to dealing with something inexplicable was to resort immediately to violence. And so the younger man squared off and took a step forward, aiming his punch squarely at the older man with force enough behind his punch to break through a foot thick concrete wall with as much ease as a Styrofoam partition.

Having considered a multitude of options, Ryoga decided to merely stand his ground and take the hit, not even bothering to erect his defenses as he knew the force being centered upon him. The blow came at his middle and he did not budge, absorbing the force into his core without giving even the slightest indication of discomfort as the blow was negligible, something he might have managed twenty years ago with effort but which now seemed like the caress of a butterfly's wing.

He saw surprise and dismay on the face of his younger counterpart and gave him a sympathetic nod before saying, "Feel better?"

The younger man stepped back and stared at the older one in dismay, then asked warily, "Who are you?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," Ryoga replied, "I'm you…or what you could become in a few more years when you finish growing up, little brother."

It felt odd calling someone that, but he had to admit that it was an appropriate term to address one's previous self.

"Little brother?" his counterpart frowned, "I don't believe you."

"Fair enough," Ryoga replied, "After all I was Mom's first child, before Ryomi-chan. Of course our maternal grandfather gave us enough uncles, aunts and cousins to fill up a small convention hall, but I suppose you'll find that out when the time is right. For now let's just say I'm a shadow of what might be sometime in your own more immediate future."

"The future?" his counterpart scowled, "No way."

"Beats coming from the past," Ryoga replied, "Believe me, I know."

"Why should I believe you?" Ryoga said.

"Outside of the fact that I know everything about you but you don't know a thing about me?" Ryoga smile, "I know…time travel. It's a tough concept to face, but I'm what you might become if you follow the path I have into the future."

"What?" Ryoga asked, "What do you mean? You're my future?"

"One possible future among many," Ryoga smiled, "Don't you remember Mom's lectures about the nature of time and space? Yeah, I know, they went over my head completely when I was your age. But eventually I listened, and guess what? It's all true. Every bit of it."

"Impossible," the younger Ryoga said, raising his guard once again, "You must be a trick by my grandmother trying to play with my head…"

"Actually, that's not a bad theory," Ryoga pondered, "Grandmother did play with my head a lot those times I clashed with her, though usually she isn't this aggressive. Like going after my iinazuke because of the child she carries. That's low even for her."

"What?" the younger Ryoga's eyes widened, "What did you say? Going after Kaori?"

"Either to capture, kill or cause her to abort the child she's carrying, take your pick," Ryoga shrugged, "Because that child is a threat to her plans and she knows it."

"Nobody threatens my Wife and Baby!" the younger man launched a savage kick, but this time Ryoga decided to side-step it by circling all the way around him in the blink of an eye, watching almost with amusement how his counterpart stared in dismay and asked, "Hey, where did you go?"

He tapped his younger counterpart on the shoulder and watched himself almost jump out of his skin as he turned around.

"I'm not the one making the threat," he said as he waved his hands to indicate their non-threatening intentions, "And I wish for you all the best, Little Brother."

"Don't little brother me!" the younger man took a swing at him, only this time Ryoga did not dodge or merely absorb the blow but allowed it to impact with his outstretched hand as he caught the punch with the palm of his outstretched hand and allowed his counterpart to briefly measure the strength that was possessed within him.

"Ow!" the younger Ryoga gook his fist away, "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" he shook his hand and stepped away.

"Like I said, I know every move that you do, Little Brother," Ryoga explained, "And moves you've never even considered. But I'm not here to fight with you, I'm here to give you a warning."

"A warning?" the younger Ryoga said as he blew on his badly bruised hand, "Then you really are threatening my Kaori?"

Ryoga rolled his eyes and said, "I should have expected that. Now I know why everybody thinks I'm slow on the uptake. Didn't I just say that I'm not the one who's making the threat, that it's Grandmother you've got to worry about?"

"Grandmother?" Ryoga said warily, "Then…you really are from the future?"

"Well…one possible version of the future," Ryoga conceded, "Look, it's complicated. I come from a time when things were not quite the same as they were for you. Time has different outcomes."

"You mean…like different roads on a highway?" the younger man asked.

"Exactly," Ryoga replied, "A single decision or act on your part can alter the direction of the future. Things can be better or worse, depending on how you look at it, and what you know of as your future isn't necessarily the same thing as what is in my past. There's just enough difference here that we could, effectively, be two entirely different versions of the same person."

"Ah…what?" the younger man looked confused.

"Just go with it," Ryoga sighed, grateful that Ranma was not there to laugh his ass off at seeing a younger Ryoga struggle to keep up with his older counterpart, "The important thing to know is that you have to watch out for yourself because Grandmother will take advantage of you if you let your guard down and make the wrong decisions about your future. She's a demon and they delight in playing upon the negative emotions that churn within us, and her kind are experts at manipulating humans by finding our hidden wants and desires and exploiting them."

"Go on," the younger Ryoga said warily, "In what way?"

"Well, take this Ramen race for one thing," Ryoga replied, "Kaori couldn't resist being a part of it, even if she's starting to feel her body change to accommodate her pregnancy. She's risking herself and your child, but that's because her pride as a warrior and delivery girl won't allow her to back away from a challenge. And Cybele knows how to use that to take advantage of a perfect chance to go after her."

The younger man's eyes registered shock, "You think she would?"

"Duh," Ryoga replied, "The child is her (great)grandchild but that won't stop her from making the effort. Even now I imagine she's using her subordinates to try and corner her at some point along the race where she may be vulnerable and subject to potential capture. I wouldn't leave her alone for a minute if I were you because if grandmother gets lucky…then you'll have nothing but regrets for the remainder of your existence."

"How do you mean that?" the younger Ryoga asked.

"I…used to love a girl very much like you do your Kaori," Ryoga replied, "But, unlike you, I never had the courage to tell her how I felt and she wound up marrying my arch-rival. That marriage ended badly, and I've lived with that regret ever since. Of course, since then, I've found love with a very different and wonderful woman who makes my life complete."

"You…?" the other young man asked, then paused, "Wait? Did you say rival?"

"Don't make the mistake of letting your guard down around grandmother," Ryoga replied, "Your life is going so well and I see many positive things if you continue as you are. But you need to have faith in yourself and in Kaori."

"Kaori," the other Ryoga glanced around, "Where is she? Where am I? I need to find her right away…"

"Don't panic," Ryoga smiled, reaching up to touch the dial of his Chronal Compass, which-to ordinary eyes-might look like nothing so much as an innocent wrist watch, and he set the coordinates accordingly with the in-built computer adjusting to allow for variations, and suddenly they were at the part of town where the finish line was but a few hundred meters away.

Ryoga turned and said, "How did we…Kaori-chan?"

He saw his woman struggling to get past a human obstacle, and to his dismay he saw another version of himself attempting to lunge for her, only to be countered as Kaori saw through the imposture and managed to clobber him, only to turn and find another challenger standing athwart her pathway.

But as he saw his counterpart begin to recover he noted the wicked gleam in the eyes of that fellow and saw him get up, which prompted him to say, "Hey…I know who that is!"

"Just wait a moment," his older self cautioned, making a few more adjustments to his wrist dial, "We're not yet fully integrated with the timeline so they can't see or hear you just yet…"

The young man saw the imposture wave a hand as a distinctive cloak appeared, and suddenly it was not another Ryoga confronting Kaori but a near identical copy of his promised wife, to which he cried, "I knew it! I knew I recognized him!"

"There," the Ryoga of the future said, which was not necessary at that point as Ryoga could feel himself solidify, at which point the younger man stepped forward to assert himself, keeping his focus squarely on the fake Kaori as the thought of someone threatening his wife-to-be made questions about Timetravel seem almost like a secondary issue.

And now Time Agent Ryoga regarded the happy couple of this variation on his past, then turned to his wife of the present and said, "Thanks for understanding why I had to do that."

Dispatch Coordinator Hibiki Akari just smiled up at her husband, "I can't really fault you for standing up for the true love of your life, even if she isn't me this time around. After all, you're being the man you are who I happened to marry."

All at once they felt a shadow fall upon them, and then Ryoga looked up and said, "That you, Shirokuro?"

The shadow resolved into a willowy shape that was half-ethereal as it asked, "Master Ryoga. Is that truly you?"

"Sort of," Ryoga replied, "Consider me a shadow of a future that will fortunately never be this time around. I saw you helping Ryo-chan find the finish line. Thank you."

"I exist to serve your family," Shirakuru said, "I can see that you embody a future for the Hibiki line that is very promising."

"Just keep doing what you do best and this timeline will be in good hands, Old Friend," Ryoga smiled, then turned back to study the two Amazon girls eyeing Ryomi with resentment, and their mothers standing next to them with mildly amused, indulgent expressions.

"Mistress Ryomi has made some interesting friends," Shirakuru reported, "I must get back to watching her or the Mistress will be angry."

"Tell Mom I said Hi," Ryoga said as the shadow moved away, "Or…on second thought, maybe that's not such a good idea. Gods, how I miss her…"

"You could do what you did to your younger self," Akari suggested, "Go to her and give her some warning about the potential threat posed by the future."

"I'd like nothing better, believe me," Ryoga said, "But then I really would hear it from Nabiki. And, frankly, I'd sooner take on my grandmother."

All at once he felt something in the air, a tingling sensation, almost like a sense of dark electricity, and without warning he turned around and gazed off in the direction where he knew the Tendo dojo was located.

"What?" Akari saw his abrupt mood shift, and failed to see a similar expression on the face of Atsuko, who was also staring in that same direction.

"I felt…Grandmother! She's doing something…I can feel her warp and distort the elemental forces around the Tendo place. My Gods…I think it's actually starting!"

"Starting what?" Akari asked of her husband.

"She's going to break the seals and release great-grandmother…and great grandfather," Ryoga said, turning to glance at his wife, "We have to go now. The event that Nabiki predicted is starting."

"Will we get there in time?" Akari asked, only to wince and say, "Doh! Stupid question."

"Not at all," Ryoga smiled at her, "But you knew the answer before you even asked."

And together they vanished from the spot, returning instantly to their 'safe-house' where they would be able to report in and directly monitor events as they started to happen…

"I am so very sorry," said the barefoot girl wearing the Sari dress in only mildly accented Japanese, "I had no intention of interfering in your private matters. It's just that I have such a difficult time controlling my other self when I'm in that form. Asura can be so…aggressive."

"Well, I suppose it couldn't be helped," Akane noted, "Falling into the pool of the drowned goddess…and how exactly do you drown a goddess anyway? Well…I can't imagine what it feels like."

"It is very strange, to be certain," Rouge replied, "Like one moment I am myself, and the next thing I know I'm still me, but I'm fused with different personality traits so unlike everything that is me that it is almost like I become an entirely different person."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo remarked, "Is first time Shampoo hear of curse where victim have mind of person who fall in spring and drown long ago. Is no like Ranma when he change into girl form."

"Yeah, except…I've started to wonder a lot about that," Akane frowned, "When he's female Ranma does sometimes act like he's a different guy in there, and I notice he avoids changing into a girl for more than just his pride in being a guy. It's like he's afraid to become Ranko because he changes in a lot of ways beyond the obvious. Maybe there's some residual pattern that gets imprinted in the spring that comes with the change of bodies."

"How you mean, Airen?" Shampoo asked, sounding intrigued by the question.

"Well, obviously changing into a different shape must be pretty disorienting to a person," Akane replied, "But think of how your mother, Aunt Atsuko and Ryoga-kun handle changing into their animal forms, or Uncle Saotome, for another example. How long did it take for them to master their bodies to the point where they could move around and act like they were normal?"

Shampoo thought about that then said, "Is almost instant. Shampoo no think of that before! Airen, you is Brilliant!"

"Brilliant, yes," said Perfume, "Only that still leaves the question of what do we do with Miss Six-Arms here…and…why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Cousin?" Shampoo said with rounded eyes.

"You're speaking perfect Japanese," Akane marveled, "I don't even hear an accent in your voice!"

"What?" the brown haired Chinese Amazon blinked her vibrant blue eyes in surprise, "I am?"

"Um…I may have a suggestion about that," said Rouge, "When I change into my Goddess form I never have difficulty understanding the language of whatever people I interact with. That's how I know how to speak Japanese, after all. It's like…like having the software downloaded into your mind and translated for you into its nearest equivalent. Although I must say you're even better at it than I am because certain sounds that I make are more Hindi in their pronunciation. There is only the slightest hint of Chinese in your tone that I can make out, and I've actually visited your home village."

"You have?" Akane asked, then paused and said, "Ah…forgive me for asking this, but…who exactly are you?"

"I am Rouge Kampachi Ramasinda," she bowed slightly to them, "But Rouge will do well enough, even if you Japanese do seem to have difficulty with the 'r' sound of my name. It makes it sound like 'Luge,' which is a very unfortunate association…"

"And what exactly do you do for a living, lady?" Perfume asked, "Give backrubs with those extra hands of yours?"

"No, I'm a software technician working for a large company based in New Deli," Rouge said pleasantly, "We are affiliated with Stark Industries International, and I was working to help establish a new communications relay system that can reach even remote regions like the Byankalah Mountain Range, which is what I was doing in your area when I had my unfortunate accident."

"What accident?" Akane asked.

"I was scanning a remote mountain region with portable equipment that my company was testing out when, all of a sudden, while walking along a remote pathway overlooking a certain valley I was surprised by the sight of a giant panda charging right at me, followed by a buxom naked redhead who was, in turn, being chased by an angry pig, followed by a rather cute fox, all of whom came rushing by me so fast that I was forced to jump out of the way and lost my balance."

"And you fall into cursed spring?" Shampoo asked.

"Why yes," Rouge glanced at the purple haired girl, "How did you know?"

"We've heard the punch-line of that joke before," Perfume replied, "Go on. So you fell into the spring and became a six armed demon-goddess?"

"Exactly," Rouge replied, "Although I cannot say that I found the experience all that pleasant. One moment I thought that I was going to drown in a foreign land where no one knew my last location or would even come looking to find me. The next thing I knew I was emerging reborn into an entirely different incarnation, one where my mind was overwhelmed with thoughts and images of far away times and places. It is like I am there and yet not there, a witness to events but not in control, as though my personality were being overwhelmed by what you term as my cursed form."

"And that's the form that made a deal with Cybele to harass us?" Akane asked.

"Apparently so," Rouge replied, "Please accept my apologies for her actions."

"But you're saying that you're actually two different people in one body?" Perfume asked.

"Well, to be totally honest about it," Rouge replied, "Asura seems to be composed of three different personalities overlapping one another. I suppose that means that I make up a fourth personality, which is not really meant to be an excuse as I can hardly justify my behavior by merely passing it along to my other identities."

"Seems like you're the nice one in the bunch," Akane said, "But…other personalities?"

"Yes," Rouge explained, "Asura is actually a composite being, which no doubt would explain why my persona is submerged when she takes over. It seems the dominant form is a Hindu Goddess of Fire but there is also a Rakshasa demoness and a third personality that I cannot quite identify but may be a Deva of another persuasion. The demoness is no doubt partially the cause for Asura's bad temperament. But that is also the reason why she has three faces and six arms when I become her."

"But only two breasts I noticed," Perfume added.

"You would say that, Cousin," Shampoo teased, ignoring the way that the brown haired girl blushed crimson as she added, "How you three girl in one body?"

"I don't really know," Rouge touched her lips, "I imagine it has something to do with dimensional overlap…those are the words that come to mind. I think what it is like is being in three places at one time…or one place at three different times. The problem is that it is still my body, and do you know what a strain it can be having six arms with only two shoulders? My back problems are enormous…" she flexed her shoulders as if to give emphasis, which unconsciously caused her large bosom to jiggle slightly, which got the attention of her three most immediate companions.

"Ah…" Akane felt her cheeks warm up and decided to change the subject, "So…you seem like a nice person. So how did you wind up working with a full-fledged Demon?"

"Well…Asura seemed to know her from a long ways back," Rouge paused to consider the point, "Somehow I get the impression that they attended school together, only back then she was known by a different name. Like…Agni, our beloved Lord of Fire. Agnijan…something like that, quite possibly Lord Agni's sister. Anyway, the woman you call a demoness made an appeal to Asura and offered to help her out by providing her with what Aura terms as her 'source of power.'"

"Source of power?" Akane asked, "You mean she gets power from whatever it was that Cybele offered?"

"Uh…no," Rouge seemed to consider the point, "Gods are natural sources of power. They tap into the elemental lines of force that encircle the planet. No, what I seem to remember is that what Asura calls a source of power is an object that, when held, brings great relief to her back problems…"

"What, you mean like Magnetic Gauss Plasters?" Akane asked.

"Like what?" Rouge turned to look at her in surprise.

"You know," Akane replied, "Like they sell anywhere in a drug store these days. They loosen stiffness and make movement easier."

Rouse was stunned, "You mean…they sell it?"

"So that's how you got conned into joining her team," Perfume said, "By offering your other self relief from her stiff back muscles."

"That all?" Shampoo asked, "Good backrub do that. Shampoo know how to help you…"

"Not without clearing it first with me you don't!" Akane growled.

"Ahhh…" Shampoo looked suddenly quite sheepish, "Is maybe better if Cousin do for you."

"What?" Perfume blinked, then swallowed, "Aiyaa…"

"So that's the way it is, huh?" a male voice said, "Well, that sure clears up a lot…"

"What?" Akane turned around, only to receive a foot to her gut for her troubles that doubled her over. At the same time a fish lashed out and struck Rouge on the chin, sending her sprawling backwards.

Perfume and Shampoo instantly rounded on the fellow but were taken by mutual surprise as Pantsaru Taro waded into their midst with double-fists punching them in the gut before they had time to erect their defenses. He then rounded on Shampoo and put her into a headlock as Akane straightened up, holding her gut and glaring angrily in his direction.

"Ah-ah, Sweetheart," Taro said as Shampoo struggled in his grasp, "One wrong move and the little wifey gets it."

"What do you…uh…want?" Akane grimaced slightly, realizing what it mistake it was not to have rounded up all of Cybele's henchmen prior to relaxing their guard.

"Just thought I'd redeem myself in the eyes of my boss since this shindig went down so badly," Taro replied, "I was playing along to find out about what the Demon chick had over Six-arms there, but now that I know it's useless to me I've got no more reason to drag this out. So I'm leaving, with a hostage that I'm sure will get me in good with my employer."

"You think Shampoo weak girl who…?" the Amazon winced as he tightened his grip around her neck.

"Hey, I know you're a bad-ass, but even a frail like you've got the same weakness as anybody, Toots," Taro replied, "And a neck snaps as easily as a twig if you've got the right sort of leverage."

"Don't hurt her!" Akane urged, forgetting about her own discomfort at that moment, "What do you want?"

"The same thing I've always wanted," Taro replied, "I want a new name! And the only way to get it is to have the dried up old fool who gave me my name change it for me. Otherwise I'll never know any peace…"

"Is that a fact, Pantyhose?" Perfume asked as she slowly started to push off the ground and get back on her feet.

Shampoo's eyes went round, "Cousin?"

"I'm…all right, Shampoo," Perfume said, looking surprised as she felt her stomach and did a quick inspection, "Better than all right. In fact…I've never felt better. Here, let me check this out."

She reached up with her hands and rapidly undid the buttons of her Cheosang, then pulled her top off before anyone had a thought to ask her what she was doing, which made everyone, including Taro, gaze at her very large breasts as they were exposed to full view. Even more so when Perfume cuppted then and said, "Hmm…these feel all right…"

It suddenly dawned on Shampoo what her cousin was up to as she felt Taro loosen his grip without being aware that he was doing so, and well-trained fighter that she was, she was quick to take advantage.

One second Taro thought he had the upper hand, and suddenly as his eyes were bulging he found his arms being forced away by a rapid upward chop by Shampoo's hands, and then all at once he went flying as she took advantage of his distraction to flip him around to land face-first upon the tarmac. He started to recover his bearings when he felt Akane's foot as it graced his chin, which sent him flying sideways and backwards.

"Nice one, Airen-Cousin," Perfume said while doing up the buttons of her shirt, "Amazing how many guys that works on. Secret Amazon technique, the Nailer."

"Very effective," Akane complimented as she shaded her brow and tried to decide if she had scored a goal or needed Placekick Goal shot just to make sure that Taro took the hint and stayed down for the count this time around.

"Is very special Amazon move," Shampoo smiled, only to frown in puzzlement, and then her face became somewhat strained and contorted, and she fell down on one knee, looking dismayed as she clutched at her own abdomen.

"Cousin?" Perfume said in sudden concern.

"Shampoo-chan!" Akane started to rush to her wife's side when she found little Kuryu was there ahead of her.

"It's okay, Mom," the little dark haired girl said, "Mommy's going to be all right. It's just time for my sister to be born."

"Your…what?" Akane blinked.

"Sister?" Perfume said as Shampoo started to convulse with dry heaves and then all at once lunged away from the grass upon which they stood and staggered a few feet towards the nearby stream next to the ruined bridge they had intended to cross. She just barely made it when she vomited something into the water and bent down on all fours with hands braced to prevent her from falling in.

"Shampoo!" Akane cried as she went around her daughter to the side of her stricken wife.

Shampoo felt the nausea begin to leave her as she opened her eyes and stared into the water, only to see a face much like her own gazing back with a smile, one moment before she and the others became distracted.

"All right," Taro growled as he started to recover himself, "I tried doing this the nice way…"

Perfume suddenly had her axes in hand and snarled, "You just can't take a hint, can you? This time I'm not leaving you a mouth to spout that garbage with, you windbag!"

Taro unstopped the gourd at his side and poured its contents over his head with a grin, saying, "You and what army?" And then he began to transform into his horrific cursed form as he lunged to his full towering height of over twelve feet with wings, ape-like arms, bull-headed face and chest with tentacles sprouting out from his back.

Perfume tried not to look impressed but found herself saying, "Now that's just wrong…"

"He is like that, the Rude One," said Rouge as she started to regain her senses, "Give me a moment to change and I will teach him some manners…"

The bull-headed Taro just smiled and then struck the ground with his fists, causing the area to vibrate abruptly as it knocked both girls off of their feet and sent both Akane and Shampoo tumbling into the water.

But little Kuryu just looked at him and said, "You should not have done that. Now you have to deal with my sister."

The creature glared at her, remembering how dangerous this child was in her other form, but suddenly he felt disconcerted and glanced down at his own feet, one moment before the ground erupted upwards in his face like a geyser.

And all at once a silver creature more terrifying than himself was snarling in his face, wrapping its coils around his torso and creaming with a cry like to wake the dead in the next county as he thrashed helplessly within its embrace, finding her body as intangible as water with no purchase with which to get a hold.

"Did you happen to know something?" Kuryu asked in a perfectly reasonable voice that somehow carried over the din, "A living body is three quarters composed of water and one quarter of earth, which means, in a lot of ways, my sister is even more powerful than I am. Of course I get seniority, so if you want to live, in the future, I suggest you practice some manners."

And with that the creature reversed its course, sucking itself back into the hole it had punched through earth and stone, but this time drawing Taro with it as he kicked, screamed and fought to no avail, and an instant later he was gone from sight as completely as though he had never been there.

Kuryu bent down and placed her hands against the ground and instantly the hole sealed up and the landscape smoothed over with grass growing to replace the bulge in the soil, with a patch of flowers added to nice effect, along with a marker just to signify where Taro had made his exit.

She straightened out even as Akane helped Shampoo back onto the bank of the river, then the two of them glanced around as Akane asked, "Where did Taro get off to all of a sudden?"

"Have you ever read a book by a man named Verne, Momma?" Kuryu asked.

"Why, yes I have," Akane blinked, "Why do you ask, Ku-chan?"

"Journey to the Center of the Earth was one of my favorites," Kuryu smiled, turning around, "How are you doing, Mommy? Feeling better?"

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said, looking at the dark haired girl, "You know what wrong with Shampoo?"

"Nothing was wrong with you," Kuryu said as she turned around and walked over to the side of the river, then stretched out her hands as something stirred beneath the surface, and then jumped up out of the bank like a fish into the embrace of the little girl, forming in her hands into a human form that she held with a gentle caress before causing dust to rise up and form a blanket around the tiny body.

She then turned to her astonished parents and said, "Here is my little sister, Mommies. What would you like to name her?"

Perfume and Rouge watched as Akane and Shampoo blinked, and then the two of them stared at the mound with the flowers and stone on it before Rouge asked, "What became of the Rude One?"

"I don't think I want to know," Perfume answered, eyeing the stone before saying, "But somehow…I don't think we're going to miss him around here, not one bit…"

"Where the hell am I?' Taro demanded to know, seeing a cave so huge that it seemed to sport a cloud-like atmosphere with trees and plants and shrubs that had weird coloring as though having formed in a place that was only kept lit by a process of bio-lumination.

No human voice answered him, but as he looked around he felt the ground begin to shake under his feet, and then he slowly turned to see something appearing from among the trees, forcing its way into the open by din of its massive head and body.

It took one look at him and roared, then started charging at him. Taro, realizing that he was somehow back in human form rather than his monstrous shape, just turned around and started running, having sense enough to recognize the predator as something he had seen before in a museum, albeit without skin and muscle covering its skeletal structure.

He was just about to discover the hard way for every "Big Man" in the world there was always something that was BIGGER. Bigger, nastier and hungrier than himself, at any event, and where no one cared what your name was because in their eyes you were only one of two things.

Dinner…or an afterthought…either way "Pantyhose" Taro now had bigger things to worry about than getting a name change…

And, somewhere deep beneath a boulder, a Demon master shifted restlessly in his sleep and felt as though some part of his past life were being touched upon, and for some odd reason it filled his dreams with thoughts of distant sadness…

"Sugar!" Ukyo called out as she saw Nabiki, Kasumi and Kodachi hurrying along, vaulting from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the Tendo household, "Wait up, Nab-chan!"

"Better hurry up if you think you're going to catch me, Sugar," Nabiki taunted back at her iinazuke, "Because I'm not slowing down for anything! Not with Ranchan already ahead of us by a good five minutes!"

"Five minutes?" Ukyo said as she fell in step with her fellow iinazuke, "Why'd you let him get that far ahead?"

"Because we had a few loose ends to tie up, that is why," Kodachi responded, slightly out of breath but hanging close to the side of Kasumi, "Our enemies were very indiscreet this time and sought to annoy us with the antics of several of their minions."

"But now we are approaching our home," Kasumi said with an intensity in her voice that was most unusual for the normally calm and composed senior dojo student, "And I sense that things may be taking a turn for the worst to judge by that strange lighting that is originating from our backyard."

All four of them came to an abrupt stop in their tracks as they stared at the very odd play of illumination and shadow that seemed to be centered around the koi pond. And, at the base of the weird light play stood two very different figures, one a bat-winged, golden haired distortion of a woman, and the other…

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "Is that…?"

"Auntie Nodoka?" Nabiki finished for her.

"Looks like her," Ukyo commented, "But what's with the funky threads? And why's her hair turned blue and sprkly all of a sudden?"

"A mystery inside of a mystery," Kodachi murmured as the four of them stood at the perimeter of the setting, observing that the dojo was now sporting a large hole where the side-doors used to be, and in the yard a very alarming sight of a red-skinned giant standing next to a golden haired foreigner sporting some sort of revealing white spandex outfit. Near to them a dark clad girl and two odd men wearing form-fitting black spandex costumes with masks that partially obscured their features.

"Stay back," they suddenly heard a withered voice crack with authority, and to their dismay they found the old, wrinkled woman named Cologne perched on the wall beside them waving her staff, "Do not interfere in these affairs, young warriors. This is not a sight that mere mortals are often privileged to witness."

"Grandmother Cologne?" Kasumi asked respectfully, "What is going on with Auntie Nodoka?"

"My sister is merely showing off, that is all," Cologne replied, "She feels that this demon has personally challenged her and is going all out to make a point about it," with her staff she gestured, directing their attention away from the light play to a slightly obscured sight beyond the contending pair, whereupon they witnessed a naked Ranko-chan bound down facing upward on the boulder that normally sat so innocently next to the koi pond.

"RANCHAN!" all four girls cried at once, and for certain they would have launched themselves then and there to seek to rescue their iinazuke but that somehow Cologne's staff expanded in length to block all of their paths and push them back onto their narrow purchase.

"I said do not interfere!" Cologne's tone bristled harshly, "You would only make a mess of things and complicate matters for my sister if you throw your lives away in a futile effort at rescuing your husband."

"Futile?" Ukyo bristled, "Listen here, old lady…"

"You must trust me on this," Cologne said harshly, "Nothing can be gained through rash, impulsive action, and when it comes to a play of Juraian power of this level…"

All at once the light show intensified, and suddenly everyone knew that the battle was about to begin for real as Nodoka and the demoness, Cybele, began to circle each other in earnestness. As they moved the light surrounding them cascaded and shifted as though every little gesture by either party was reflected in the forces that they obviously commanded.

Nodoka's appearance was ethereal and unearthly with her hair and clothing transformed, giving her the regal appearance of a goddess. Conversely Cybele's human appearance had been largely displaced by her transformation into a full demon. Her eyes were black with gold irises, her skin was ruddy and scaly and her hair had gone from straw blonde to metallic gold, and gray wings extended from the shoulder blades at her back. Black clawed hands and equally dark toenails completed the transformation, though her human dimensions remained fairly constant for all that she was a half a head taller and walking on the balls of her feet as she moved from step to step.

The sword in her hand was wicked looking and cast an unhealthy pallor upon the eye, even as the gleaming sword held by Nodoka seemed composed of glass rather than steel. Each held their weapon as though they were an extension of their arms and neither showed the slightest weakness in their form as they regarded each other with wary respect if unbridled hostility that passed through the air between them.

It might seem that they were hesitating but actually they were gathering their might and seeking an opening in each other's defenses. It was a momentary pause though it seemed to drag out for an eternity of seconds.

Off to the side Ranko looked on at her mother's transformation with disbelief, sensing the emanations surrounding Nodoka and feeling a weird sort of kinship spark within herself. She did not know how her mother was doing this, only that the power she was harnessing was coming from a place somewhere deep within herself, and from a source that was near and yet far-far away.

And then they moved, Nodoka first, making a sword slash from a distance where her attack could not possibly draw blood, and yet it was as though her sword extended in size and length and sliced through the very air to engulf a wider area incorporating much of the yard, falling short of the alarmed spectators who recoiled in dismay at the sense of something terrible that had been unleashed within their presence.

Cybele, however, had side-stepped the attack and came back with a slash of her own that caused crimson fire to erupt within the air, a fire surrounded by a black halo as though it consumed the very life from the air and left behind only brimstone.

"What the heck was that?" gasped Terry, one of the observers who was not familiar with this particular sort of combat.

The clash of fire and light caused quite a cacophony of strange, unearthly noises going back and forth as Demon and astral forms fought furiously against one another. And yet still over the din one voice was heard quite clearly, "That's the Power of Jurai, said to be the greatest force in the known Galaxy. A power that even rivals the might of New Genesis and Apocalypse combined."

"Jurai, Dad?" Helena asked as she glanced at the man standing there so resolutely in the face of the titanic clash.

"Ju-rai…?" rumbled the ruddy skinned giant standing next to them, looking confused and a bit less massive than a minute earlier.

"A Star-Faring empire in the Western Quadrant of the Milky Way," said Clark, who added, "Careful, Karen. It's a power that can even cut us if it comes too close."

"You're kidding?" Karen replied, "It's that powerful?"

"Juraian power can cut through battleship armor like it was mere paper," Diana explained, "So no one try to intervene if you know what's good for you. If that force touches any one of us you won't even have time to feel it go right through you."

"I see," said Tim, "It's a monomolecular force structure, a multi-dimensional projection of will that obeys no rules save the power of imagination. Just like a Lantern's ring."

"Exactly," Bruce duly noted, "And Cybele's energy is vampiric, leaching vitality out of anything it touches. Don't go anywhere near it or it could such you dry within moments."

"Got it," Helena said, "Karen, don't near them."

"Me?" Karen asked, "What about you?"

"You're the one who's hot tempered and impulsive enough to ignore good advice when you hear it," Helena reasoned, "And I'm not losing you to one of your headstrong moments of rashness."

"That goes for all of you," Clark said, "Especially you, Conner. I wouldn't risk taking those two on right now and neither should you. Even Gods know better than to tangle with Juraians."

"Maybe some Gods fear to tangle," Diana replied, "I know of at least a couple who could surpass even the power of a Juraian."

This conversation was spoken with great deliberation as it was difficult to make out any words over the clash of fire and light taking forth within the garden. Cybele smiled with a sly look in her black, gold-flecked eyes and thought about teaching these impudent mortals about what demon power truly was like, but Nodoka moved to intercept the thought and pressed the advantage in that moment, so Cybele abandoned the strategy of taking a potential hostage as she simply could not afford the distraction.

On the opposite side of the yard, standing perched along a fence, Nabiki turned to Cologne and said, "Confess it, Old Lady. What do you know about Auntie Nodoka that we don't? And why do you keep calling her your sister?"

"Younger sister," Cologne replied, "By more than a century. We share the same father, only he met my mother while on a visit to China, and Nodoka's mother was a native of Japan."

"But…that would make you…?" Kasumi started to ask.

"Ranma-sama's aunt," Kodachi finished for her, "Yet she hardly appears as old as you."

"Appearance is not everything, young Warriors," Cologne replied, "And when you get to be our ages you learn a few tricks that can preserve your looks beyond their normal limits."

"So what went wrong with you?" Ukyo asked.

"Why, nothing," Cologne said softly, and then she hopped off of the wall and landed on the ground, only the moment she straightened out something very strange came over her own appearance and she started to unfold and rose up taller than she had been a few seconds before. Her white mane of hair darkened abruptly and took on a distinctly blue coloration and her wardrobe likewise took on a different appearance as she strode out onto the yard, no longer hopping on her staff but assuming a regal and ladylike bearing worthy of a princess.

As she approached the contending parties of Demon and Juraian she spoke in a melodious voice that was no more withered nor dried up than her features, "Excuse me for the interruption, but I was wondering if, perhaps, you might care to take a break in these theatrics."

"Who is that?" Conner asked, clearly awed by the unearthly beauty of this new arrival.

"Trouble," Clark answered.

"Trou…ble…?" the giant was nearly gone, replaced instead by the very tall man known as Razor.

"Maybe not," cautioned Diana, "Let's listen."

The two combatants paused in their duel to take notice of the intrusion, and then Nodoka said, "Oneechan? What are you doing here?"

"So, that Matriarch wishes to join in the struggle in support of her kid sister, is that it?" Cybele asked mockingly, "I thought you Amazons believed in private battles."

"We do," the transformed Cologne replied, "And I have no intention of compromising my sister's honor by implying that she needs my help. But it seems to me that you are merely taunting her for a reason that is as misdirected as your purpose in trying to gain possession over these lands."

"Misdirected," Cybele snorted, "I like that."

"Sister," Nodoka said, "Please assist my son but otherwise do not interfere. This is between me and this fallen Goddess."

"Abide a moment and indulge me, Sister," Cologne said as she directed herself at Cybele, "I could not help but noticing a certain pattern to your fighting style."

"Oh really?" Cybele tried to sound nonchalant though her eyes glistened dangerously.

"You are attempting to cast a spell masquerading as a defense," Cologne observed, "You attack then withdraw and force Nodoka to expend her energy in a way that you distort through cross-planar fold manipulation. You know just enough about our abilities and her combat style that you can predict in advance which way the power will come and then you shape it to suit your own dark purpose."

"Oh my," Nodoka's eyes went round, "I never considered the possibility of that."

"Cologne," Cybele purred darkly, "Daughter of Gel, mother of Soap and the younger Gel. I knew you were the clever one, which makes you the more dangerous opponent. You think you've got me figured out, do you now?"

"Well enough to know that your goal is the break the seal binding your Elders to the prison where they were consigned long ago by the Tendo and Saotome ancestors," Cologne replied, "And you are hoping to provoke Nodoka into using the power of Jurai in order to achieve this aim."

"Nicely deduced," Cybele replied, "But I've also been analyzing this power as we fight, and while I can hardly replicate it I do know how to redirect it through the power of space and time by a warping effect that is of my discretion."

And with that she whirled and pointed with her sword and fired straight at Cologne, who deflected the power easily with her staff, only to see it rebound off dimensionally inverted mirrors that the demon warped around, causing the bolt of light to arc around Nodoka and strike the boulder upon which Ranko was still held fast.

"No!" Nodoka cried, and sought to use her power to protect her cursed son, which meant that she had little left to defend the boulder upon which she was residing and it suddenly cracked beneath Ranko, even as a sliver of force cut her skin and caused a few drops of blood to fall upon the rock and begin to smolder.

"Wha…?" Ranko suddenly discovered her bonds had been severed and sat bolt upright, even as she felt as though the world beneath her was starting to erupt, and the koi pond itself began to unespectedly bubble."

"Thank you for doing my dirty work for me," Cybele crowed gleefully, "I may not have sliced your son in half but I definitely achieved my primary goal."

"What the…" Ranko hastily jumped back off of the rock just as it began collapse in upon itself, creating a hole that inverted the space where the ground had been, and suddenly there was a very deep pit opening up in the space that she had just vacated.

Ranko landed next to Nodoka and said, "Mom…what the heck…?"

"No time for questions, my Son," Nodoka urged, "Be ready for anything."

"Anything?" Cybele crowed as something began to emerge from the pit as it started to widen, looking vaguely like tentacles clawing up from the abyss as everyone looked on in alarm to see a horrifying shape begin to emerge, only to resolve itself into the shape of a terrifying giant of a woman.

"Uh oh," said Tim from the sidelines, "I've got a very bad feeling about this…"

"Bad feeling is right," said Razor as he swallowed, "That's…Cybele's mother…!"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Critical Mass for Intersecting Plotlines: shadowmane

"The Fit has really hit the shan now as things come to a boil at long last, so be here next time for: "Mother-in-Law From Hell (uh…isn't that redundant?)," or, "Honor thy Matriarch!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	81. Chapter 81

Tsundere81

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"What a revolting development this is," said Ganglot to her female companions, examining the walls of their current prison, "It seems that we may have underestimated our blonde colleague by more than a bit."

"You think?" asked fellow blonde Siren in faint disgust, "This reminds me of those years I spent locked up inside of a bottle, and compared to that these walls look solid, not to mention proof against our enchantments."

"I do confess that these confines are somewhat restrictive," said Kishijoten as she studied the hard smooth interior shape of their jewel-shaped containment cell, "But I am more alarmed by the fact that our enemy has gotten wise to the fact that the three of us have been working together to craft a scenario that reverses the tendencies that she had sought to engineer upon this Timeline, which still remains a work in progress."

"You mean what you two have been hatching together behind the scenes," Siren complained, "I only got dragged into your little conspiracy when you promised me that I'd get to engineer a sub-routine into the program that would be partially to my liking."

"You mean about you and the object of your obsession, Cologne the Matriarch?" Ganglot replied, "Yes, we did consent to help you out on that. Actually we were planning to do it anyway since it is an ideal solution to one of the many problems that Kishi-chan and I were facing when we started this out, which was how to prevent your lady love from messing with the program."

"Fortunately," Kishijoten herself remarked, "Things do appear to be moving along smoothly in that area. Or course in order for you to capitalize upon the moment that I foresee is forthcoming you will have to escape from this containment cell, along with Ganglot and I, so that we may finish putting the final touches on our crowning achievement."

"Which brings us back to the question of how do we get out of here," Ganglot stroked her chin. "I had made contingency plans and put certain things in motion on the off-chance that my daughter-in-law might find a way to neutralize one or both of us, Kishi-chan and I…but not both of us together with you, Siren darling. The whole idea about keeping you in reserve and away from the scene was to prevent her from making the connection that her problem was three-fold, which is a magic number for these situations. You were, in effect, our ace in reserve and having you be taken out of the picture does somewhat hobble us in ways that I confess that I did not plan ahead for."

"Fortunately we do have an abundance of agents whom we have gathered to one place for just such an occasion," Kishijoten remarked, "By sheer dint of their numbers we ought to throw some wrinkles into Cybele's plans. Of course being cut off from Yggdrasil means lacking the means of coordinating the various random elements that this generates."

"I can just imagine that the bugs are breeding and infesting the system everywhere," Ganglot rolled her eyes, "Which means even HE will not be able to ignore matters for too much longer as this will affect the rest of the system. On the plus side perhaps He might recognize what Cybele is attempting to achieve and put a stop to it…"

"I wouldn't count on the latter too much," Kishijoten cautioned, "He has a rather selective focus and a very narrow definition on matters that warrant his direct personal attention. More likely he will send the Three Sisters in as they have jurisdiction over the area. Or, barring that, the Valkyrie corps. Either way such half-measures will be inadequate for dealing with the Demoness if Cybele succeeds in awakening both her and her Titan husband."

"So we're back to fretting about how we get the heck out of here and regain control over the pending apocalypse," Siren complained, then paused and said, "How exactly did all of this start out again? You told me that you came from a timeline where Cybele won out and successfully plunged the world into perdition."

"Ah yes," Ganglot replied, "It really began even before that when my daughter-in-law gained hold of an artifact that allowed her to directly access the Yggdrasil system and insert a program virus that altered one aspect fundamental to the timeline…the part that allows mortals to succeed against long odds and to triumph over evil. You see, twenty years into the future a Nexus child, who has yet to be fully born, slew an enemy who had taken everything from her to avenge her family and bring justice to Nerima. Cybele was rather upset about having things get overturned the way they did and vowed to 'correct' matters by altering the balance of Fate to swing more in her favor."

"That put her on my turf," Kishijoten said, "People who alter the lines of destiny for dark and selfish reasons automatically come to my attention, and when those parties are attempting to turn the balance of light and darkness into absolute chaos it definitely warrants my direct personal intervention."

"So, in other words she cheated in order to win," Siren said, "And then you cheated right back."

"Hey, I'm an Oni," Ganglot replied, "It comes with the territory. You know, like that Uxalian maxim, 'Screw Unto Others before they can Screw Unto you…'"

"Don't mention Uxal," Siren said, "I just ate. And don't bother asking who," she shot a warning glance in Kishijoten's direction.

"Actually it technically was not cheating," Kishijoten explained, "It was more like creatively interpreting a scenario in order to create an effect that was beneficial to our side, but fully within the rules of play. Ganglot came back in time with a message from my counterpart on that timeline fully appraising me of what events were about to take place and I chose to react accordingly by forging an alliance with my esteemed colleague. All perfectly within the rules of play as far as it concerns my end of the bargain."

"Riiight," Siren glanced at Ganglot and said, "So you cheated and she just took advantage of that fact."

"Close enough," Ganglot replied, "Actually I was bailing out of a failed scenario that was spiraling rapidly out of control and came back to a time before events were set into motion so as to alter their direction in a timely manner. Of course Cybele cries foul because I was foiling her scheme, so she set things into motion a bit prematurely before she had all of her tools properly in place, which was risky and audacious, I might add and not at all a reflection of the careful planner that she normally tends to be."

"Right," Siren said again, "So she acted in haste and got the drop over all of us. I feel sooo much better in knowing that."

"Well, laugh all you want but it is a sign that we may yet be able to avert a total calamity," Kishijoten said, "We may not be able to affect the behavior of our agents, but we know that they are quite capable of acting on their own initiative without requiring us to pull the strings and influence their decisions."

"Yeah, but…didn't you guys kind of overdo it a bit on that end?" Siren asked, "I mean, it's one thing to load up on allies for the Saotomes and Tendos to call upon in a moment of crisis, but American Superheroes?"

"Would you rather we used Japanese-born superheroes instead?" Ganglot asked, "Like the Hyperdolls, for example?"

Siren shuddered, "No way! You wouldn't even have a Nerima left standing if those two bimbos get thrown into the mixture!"

"So we're on reasonably safe ground using the agents whom we have already selected," Kishijoten smiled, "Many of whom I believe you already know on a personal basis."

"I plead the Fifth of Scotch and Vermouth on that," Siren replied, "And some of those guys don't exactly have the most favorable opinion about me. I just hope you made the right choice bringing in guys I used to date when they were younger."

"I'm sure they wouldn't remember you in a Police Line-up," Ganglot smiled slyly, "Although those Justice Society records were a bit thorough when I reviewed them."

"Maybe a handy amnesia spell might work with Bruce," Siren stroked her chin, "Magic does work with Clark…the problem is his wife is part divine and her memories…well…I'd like to think we parted on friendly terms that one time I visited Bermuda…"

"Then what have you got to worry about?" Kishijoten smiled, "You have the Oni of Perverse Whimsy and the Goddess of Fortune on your side."

"And look where that got us," Siren growled, "I rest my case."

"You're such a pessimist," Ganglot chided.

"No, I'm just experienced in having my hopes dashed unexpectedly," Siren replied, "I just hope it wasn't a mistake throwing in with you because Peorth is the only one of our merry band who's still at large and capable of doing something to alter the balance."

"That's right," Ganglot snapped her fingers, "Peorth! She'll know what to…oh, wait."

"That's right," Kishijoten grimaced slightly, "It's Peorth we're talking about, remember?"

"We are so doomed," Siren heaved a sigh, knowing as she said those words that events were taking a turn for the catastrophic…

Peorth sneezed abruptly then sniffed and dabbed her nose with her sleeve, saying, "Wonder who's talking about me? Oh well…can't be bothered by small details like that. Not when so much is counting on me to come through and save the day, Cheri Amis."

She turned towards a special floral shop that was located within the district, and yet, in a sense, not located anywhere at all on the directory maps and could only be found by those who knew how and where to look for such an institution.

As she approached the doors slid open sideways and she heard a familiar voice say, "Enter, you've been expected."

"Why do you always say that whenever I come to visit?" Peorth asked as she stepped into the shop and felt her senses caressed by a thousand different floral aromas, some pungent, many pleasant, yet all around them her filling the atmosphere with light and color.

"Force of habit," said the proprietor who sat on the opposite side of a counter upon which floral arrangements were being offered on display that were intricately cultivated, "I have something for you, my dear colleague, an order that was requisitioned in advance."

"By who?" Peorth asked in surprise, then almost immediately answered her own question, "Wait a minute…you don't mean…?"

"My sister anticipated your coming here in an hour of greatest need," the proprietor smiled, "To banish what the Hellflowers have wrought you need a special counter agent which is within my power to procure, and with these, to again quote from my sister, 'Even you will not likely screw it up.'"

"She said that?" Peorth frowned, "Why, the nerve of some people. If my family's well being were not at stake I think that I might actually be insulted."

"Do you deny her implication?" the proprietor asked, "After all among the Goddesses of Heaven you do have a reputation for…shall we say, excess?"

"I'll prefer to interpret that as excellence," Peorth replied, but nonetheless accepted the goods as they were offered…

Ranko stared up at the cyclopean figure towering over them, a womanly shape that had quite literally clawed its way out of the pit that had opened up in their yard, yet with a frightening countinance that seemed unearthly in its terrifying beauty yet so awful in her aspect of dread that made that beauty seem more façade than invitation.

"AT LONG LAST!" the figure cried, "FREE OF MY IMPRISONMENT! TOO LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I TASTED THE AIR OF THE MORTAL PLANE! FAR TOO LONG SINCE I LAST BREATHED ITS FREEDOM."

"Uh oh," said Nabiki, who suddenly appeared by Ranko's side looking up with dismay alongside Ukyo, Kasumi and Kodachi, "This doesn't look good…"

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked, "Cybele's mother is certainly very…tall."

"Not to mention ruddy awful," Ukyo averred, "What say we get the heck out of here before she decides to step on us?"

"Somehow I do not believe that escape is much of an option," Kodachi softly averred.

"You are so right," Cybele cackled, "Escape isn't an option…and even if it was just where would you escape to? They're no escaping the living presence that is my mother!"

"IS THAT YOU, CYBELE?" the giant asked as she craned her head to glance down at the level of her clawed feet.

"It's me, Mother," Cybele responded, "Your little girl, all grown up…"

"GROWN UP?" the giant asked, "I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT YOU'D GET TO BE A LITTLE…TALLER…" the giantess frowned, looking vaguely disconcerted.

Cybele paused, "I'm in my Demon form, Mom. My 'Titan' form is a little out of practice."

"WELL, CAN YOU BLAME ME FOR BEING A BIT OUT OF IT?" the Titaness asked, "YOU NEVER CALL, YOU NEVER WRITE, YOU NEVER SEND ME ANY IMAGES OF YOURSELF TO KEEP ME UPDATED…"

"I haven't known how to get in touch with you at all," Cybele complained, "You only left me a vague psychic warning and a typically obscure cryptic reference detailing to me that you had a device of great power and were trapped beneath the main boulder of this garden!"

"WELL, NO MATTER," the giant turned to survey the various beings strewn out at her feet, "WHAT HAVE WE HERE NOW? REPRESENTATIVES OF THE MORTAL LINES THAT IMPRISONED ME LONG AGO? SEVERAL SPACE ALIEN TYPES, AND OTHER MORTAL WORMS WHO SEEM SOMEHOW VAGUELY FAMILIAR TO ME. ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO BE AN AUDIENCE SUMMONED TO WITNESS MY HOUR OF GLORY?"

"Something like that, Mom," Cybele replied, "You can do with them pretty much whatever you wish."

"ALL IN GOOD TIME," the Titaness said indulgently, "BUT FIRST WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT FREEING YOUR FATHER FROM HIS OWN LONG IMPRISONMENT."

"Free Daddy?" Cybele asked, "Wasn't he trapped down there in the pit along with you?"

"NO, DEAR," the Titaness replied, "I WAS IN THE PROCESS OF SUMMONING HIM FROM HIS LONG SLUMBER WHEN MY ENEMIES TRAPPED ME BENEATH THAT STONE."

"You mean he's somewhere else?" Cybele asked in growing confusion, "But I was told…"

"AND DO YOU BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU GET TOLD BY LEGENDS?" her mother said indulgently, albeit with a note of mild scorn and gentle derision, "HONESTLY, I HAD THOUGHT THAT I HAD RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT."

Cybele paused to scowl, "I got top grades in the Temple of Akkadia, Mom. I made the rank of Goddess First Class before I turned three hundred…"

"AND THEY DEMOTED YOU TO DEMON STATUS AFTER THAT BUSINESS ABOUT CASTRATING YOUR HIGH PRIEST."

"Oh come on, Mother!" Cybele complained, "Are you really going to hold that against me? You know what a Prick that man was? I did him a favor by removing his temptation to stray away from him, and the other goddesses should have thanked me instead of giving me that demotion."

"HE GOT OFF LIGHT," her mother said, "AND THAT WAS THE PROBLEM, DEAR, YOU WERE MUCH TOO SOFT ON THE MORTALS."

"That's the first time anybody has ever accused me of that," said a different, much smaller version of Cybele who was presently residing in a containment cylinder held by the man named Bruce Wayne, and cringing slightly at the immense version they were witnessing of her Titan elder.

"MY FAULT, REALLY," that cyclopean elder mused as if in regret, "I SHOULDN'T HAVE ENROLLED YOU AS A FERTILITY DEITY. I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MY SISTER, NYX, AND APPRENTICED YOU TO COUSIN HECATE TO LEARN THAT NEW-AGE HERBALISM."

The main version of Cybele took a moment to pause, looking more than slightly pained as she seemed to be counting backwards in Sanskrit.

"What's going on, Grampa?" Conner asked of the man beside him, "Is this the awful, terrible demoness we were told to be afraid of?"

"Don't laugh," Clark murmured, "You haven't seen her when she's angry. Believe me, you won't like her when she's angry."

"AND WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH YOUR LIFE WHILE I'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN THERE?" the Titaness asked, "BY NOW I WOULD HAVE HOPED THAT YOU'D FINALLY HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED."

"I did get married, Mother!" Cybele complained.

"TO WHO?" the Titaness asked.

"Ah…" Razor raised a hand, "That would be me."

"TO HIM?" the huge female form asked incredulously, looking down at Razor, "TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING."

"You wouldn't think he was a joke if you knew him like I do," Cybele smiled. "You haven't seen him when he's angry. Believe me, you'd really like him when he's angry."

"HE'S A HALF-BREED," the Titaness sniffed, "I SMELL ONI BLOOD MIXED IN WITH THE BLOOD OF A HUMAN!"

"Details," Cybele said dismissively, adding with a sly look, "As long as he has it where it matters I'm not the one who's doing the complaining."

"Ah…" Razor responded, blushing somewhat as those around him glanced in his direction.

"OH?" the Titaness asked, raising a huge eyebrow, "IT'S LIKE THAT NOW, IS IT? I GUESS I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THAT."

"That's right," the mini-Cybele grinned, making an obscene gesture with her tiny hands, "My husband is the best there is where it really counts, and for his size he has no equal."

"OH?" asked Clark, Bruce, Conner, Terry, Tim and even Karen, Helena and Diana in mutual chorus.

"What are they talking about?" asked Ukyo to her co-fiancées as they huddled together at the edge of things, flanked by Cologne and Nodoka.

"It's over my head, Sugar," Nabiki confessed, "And I mean that literally."

"This situation is completely out of hand," remarked Kodachi.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, eyeing the giant woman above them with appreciation for her size and expanded dimensions, "Now that is very big…" and somehow those around her knew she was not merely referring to the spot of the woman's anatomy upon which her gaze was directly focused.

"Mom," said Ranko to Nodoka, "How about explaining to me what's going on here? And what's with you…ah…old woman?" she said the latter part with the arched tone of a pronounced question.

"Not now, Boy," said the beautiful woman with the long blue hair, garbed in the strange alien-seeming kimono, "Explanations can wait until later."

"There are several things that I have been meaning to share with you at a more appropriate time, my Son," Nodoka herself remarked, "But as Oneechan has said, this is hardly that time for that venue."

"Mother," Cybele sounded as though she were contemplating making a noise similar to running her clawed hands over a chalk board, "I've been working to free you because you've been trapped for over five hundred years…but also because you have the keys to a power that I've been seeking to possess all of this time."

"OH THAT?" the Titaness asked, "WELL, I CAN HARDLY FAULT YOU FOR HAVING ULTERIOR MOTIVES, MY DEAR. THE PROBLEM IS…I NEED THAT DEVICE IN ORDER TO SUMMON YOUR FATHER."

"So? I can wait," Cybele said patiently, "Five hundred years or five thousand, I seem to have been waiting my whole entire life to get back at those who have betrayed me."

"OH NOW, THAT'S SWEET," the Titaness remarked, "THERE'S ONLY ONE SMALL, TINY, TINY PROBLEM ABOUT THAT, MY DEAREST."

"Problem?" Cybele asked, "What sort of a problem?"

"THE SPELL I NEED TO CAST," the Titaness replied, "THE ONE TO REVIVE YOUR FATHER, IT REQUIRES A HIGH LEVEL ENERGY DRAIN OF A VERY PARTICULAR TYPE IN ORDER TO CALL INTO EFFECT, ONE NORMALLY RENDERED BY A HUMAN SACRIFICE OR THE ENERGY RELEASE OF A MAJOR POWER DISCHARGE. THOUGH NORMALLY I'D PREFER TO DO IT WITH A SEXUAL ORGY SPELL. I ALWAYS DID LOVE THE CLASSICS."

"Sacrifice?" Cybele replied, having a sudden feeling of dread in her voice, "But…"

"Uh oh," the mini-Cybele in the jar winced in sympathy, "I've got a very bad feeling about this…"

"YOU KNOW THE RULES," the Titaness said with a nasty kind of leer, "YOU SHOULD HAVE PROVIDED ME WITH AN APPROPRIATE SACRIFICE AS YOU INTENDED TO DO WITH THAT NEXUS-CHILD…THE ONE WHOSE BLOOD FREED ME FROM MY IMPRISONMENT. BUT OF COURSE YOU SCREWED IT UP AGAIN AND LET HER SLIP OUT OF YOUR GRASP."

"Hey, now wait a minute!" Cybele protested, "I freed you! Don't I get credit for that?"

"CREDIT, YES," the Titaness asked, "BUT YOU FORGET…AS LONG AS THAT FOOL LIVES THE SPELL THAT BOUND ME CAN STILL BE IN EFFECT, AND MY FREEDOM IS CONDITIONAL UPON HIS CONTINUING SURVIVAL."

"What?" Ranko blinked, "My what?"

"It's as I thought," said Cologne, "That means that you are the key to ending this nightmare, Nephew."

"Nephew?" Ranko double-blinked.

"And not just you, my Son," Nodoka remarked, "But these women who have pledged themselves to you as well, being of the Tendo line, who must, by tradition, bind themselves to the line of the Saotome.""

"Say what?" the four women in question asked in chorus.

"Oh…yeah…that," Cybele winced, "Well…I have been trying to prevent that little contingency from becoming a significant factor."

"TRYING IS NOT DOING, DEAR," the Titaness replied, "AND FOR YOUR DERELICTION OF DUTY YOU MUST BE PUNISHED."

Before Cybele could react she found the cyclopean woman's hand in her face, and all at once a vortex of intense darkness surrounded her and she felt her energies being leached from her body.

Before she could hit the ground, however, Razor surged forward and caught her, moving so fast he was barely a blur as he took his wife's now-fragile body in his hands and caressed her with surprisingly gentle hands, finding her little better than a disassociated husk, still alive but only barely.

"Cybele!" he cried in anguish.

'OH, DON'T FRET YOURSELF, SONNY-BOY,' the Titaness said as she extended a hand and called forth an object like a wand only far more ornate and ominous looking, "I JUST TOOK ENOUGH OF HER ENERGY TO PUT TO GOOD USE. SHE'LL RECOVER FROM THAT…EVENTUALLY, AFTER I GET DONE SUMMONING FORTH HER FATHER FROM HIS AEON-LONG SLUMBER."

"How could you?" Karen gasped, "She was your own daughter!"

"HEY, I WAS ALWAYS A STRICT PARENT, SO SUE ME," the Titaness said as she raised her massive arms and began to conjure.

Clark glanced at Bruce who nodded, and then he glanced at Diana, who in turn gave a nod to Connor and Karen, then four out of five of them launched themselves into the air and initiated an attack.

But with a casual thought the Titaness erected a barrier, and these powerful individuals slammed hard into that wall and rebounded.

"DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY, WORMS?" the Titaness smirked, "I AM THE ELDER GODDESS KHEBAI HEBAT AL HURRADIN, KNOWN TO SOME BY THE NAME OP KUBARA, DAUGHTER OF CHAOS AND THE LADY OF THE THRESHOLD!"

"Of course," said Bruce, "What I suspected is true…"

"Of course it is, Dad," Terry grimaced slightly, "So how about letting the rest of us in on the joke?"

"We are dealing with an Elder God of the Titan Class, Son," the elder of the Wayne family replied, "Cybele was the Phrygian Goddess of the Earth who corresponds to the Greek Titaness Rhea."

"Ah yes, the Phrygians," the Mini-Cybele replied, "Charming people. But what exactly does that have to do with my Mom going psycho and draining me to summon up daddy?"

Bruce glanced down, "You don't really know as much about your own history as you think you do. Hebat of the Hurradins had a husband named Tushub, but your biological father was known in your culture by the name of Herridamma."

"Herridamma?" Mini-Cybele winced, "That was supposed to be a dragon who ate my Dad when I was a kid, or banished him into Limbo, or something like that…"

"Wrong," Bruce said in a voice that could even make a goddess pay attention, "That was actually a name to cover for the name of your real father, who was indeed banished into Tartarus when he was overthrown by Zeus and the other Olympian Gods shortly before you came to full ascension."

"My…real father?" Cybele blinked.

"Of course," said Tim, "That does make sense now that I think about it. Only…if it's who I think it is…then we're in for a lot of trouble."

"I'm sure I'm going to regret asking this," Helena said, "But how exactly does this help us to cope with the problem we have at hand, Dad?"

Bruce did not immediately reply except to say, "I'm still working on that part…"

"Great," Cybele said, wincing slightly, "But…if you're right, Tall Dark and Scary, and if it's who I think it is that Mom is intending to raise from the dead, then I think we're all in for a lot of trouble…"

"Doctor Steinberg!" a man wearing a lab coat called out as he rushed down the walkway towards the very tall man he saw standing in the distance.

Frank turned to regard a man who was the textbook case example of the stereotypical "Nerdy Scientist" type with horn rimmed glasses, unkempt short-clipped hair, pocket protector complete with the obligatory array of pens and slide-rule instruments, then looked past all of that and said, "Yeah? What can I do for you…it's Doctor Campbell, right?"

"Yes," the man looked mildly flustered and pleased at being remembered by such an important figure at the head of the Institution but hardly paused to draw full breath before he said, "We have a problem."

Frank knew that he was going to regret his next few words but nonetheless asked, "Define a problem."

"Our long-range instruments are reading seismic activity in the area known as Sector Forty-Two at latitude and longitude thirty-four-point-twelve by twenty-six-point-seven," the man in the coat replied, adjusting his glasses as he took notice of the unusually dressed individuals who were standing around beside his employer. "The reading is six-point three and rising."

"Six point three?" asked a man with long brown hair who looked oddly like a hippie with his leather jacket and faded jeans as he turned to Frank and said, "What the heck does that all mean?"

"Trouble," Frank replied, turning to his companions, "Big trouble."

"Those coordinates," said a tall man who looked like a Buddhist monk with his spiky red hair and golden eyes, whose face seemed perpetually set in a frown, "That is in the Mediterranean Sea."

"But that's on the other side of the planet," said an interesting looking girl who had pointed ears that swerved as though attached to her head as they projected form a mane of blue hair, "Why all the alarm?"

"Because that particular part of the Mediterranean happens to be the location of a vent leading to the mortal plane from a place known as Tartarus," Frank explained, "Which is also located next to a certain dimensional curtain behind which a group of highly agitated Women's Liberation types express their gods-given right to live without a man telling them what to do. Which means that something very bad is about to happen."

"Ouch," the man with the long hair winced, "Sorry I asked."

"You believe that something is about to escape from the Underworld to pose a threat to the world of mortals?" the red-headed Buddhist monk asked sharply.

"Not just something," said the taciturn little girl at the side of the monk, "Somebody. Somebody very bad, very old, and very dangerous to everyone."

"Our technicians are attempting to isolate the coordinates to a more precise reading at this moment," the man with the glasses began to say when something buzzed at his side, prompting him to say, "Excuse me," and then he looked down at his pocket calculator that he had pulled out into the open, then looked up again and said, "It's going up to seven-point two…and it's becoming more intensive."

Any response that the exotically clad group next to Frank might have had to that was drowned out immediately by a sound that caused all heads to turn in alarm. Gazing off past the scaffolding upon which they stood they saw a head rearing up nearby…over the top of a nearby mountain, a head so large that by itself it was larger than a two story house with the rest of its body similarly proportioned.

"Gojiro," said the man dressed like a monk, "He senses something."

"No fooling," said the long-haired man with alarm, "So what's big enough to get the Big Guy riled up like that all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," said the blue haired girl with the cat-like ears, "But I've got a very bad feeling about this…"

"Took the words out of my mouth, Felicia," said Frank in equal level of alarm, "There's big and then there's big, and anything that could set him off like that must be a whole new definition of trouble the like of which we weren't looking forward to seeing this time of the season." He turned to the man in the lab coat and said, "Get your people on this pronto. I want to know what's happening when it happens and I mean now!"

"Right, Sir," the man with the glasses replied, and promptly spun around, knowing that whatever it was that could be frightening to these people was nothing an ordinary human would care to contemplate, even if that was in his job description…

"Hmm…did the earth move for you too, Dear?"

Kapatolia glanced up from where she was poised on her knees, having spent the past several minutes with her face buried between the thighs of her fellow guardswoman, and said, "That wasn't me. I think the earth really has been moving, Hermonia."

"Eh?" Harmonia raised her head and peered down the length of her nude body at the face of her fellow warrior. And then, very slowly, they turned their heads and gazed off towards the nearby shoreline, hearing the rumbling noise intensify off in the distance.

In fairness they could hardly be blamed for being surprised that something was happening in an area where nothing had happened in many a long century. The oceans there had been as placid as a lake in summer for as long as either of them could remember, and they had memories that dated back to a time before Doric Marble Colonnades had come into fashionable usage.

They had been posted to guard duty along this section of the coastline of their island that was not particularly strategic and was unlikely to be assaulted by an enemy due to its massive cliff buffs overlooking the nearby harbor. Guard duty there was normally such a very boring profession, made all the more so by a sense of lethargy created by a long history of peace that had only on very rare occasions been breached by the world outside of their borders.

Ordinarily it would be considered gross dereliction of duty to lower their guard and take advantage of the relative isolation of their post in order to have a private tryst out of sight and mind of their warrior sisters. They would have been subjected to a severe tongue lashing if not the requisite lashing of the whip that would be meted out by their superiors were they caught flouting the rules of conduct that applied even in times of peace.

Of course those same superiors would more likely look the other way and pretend not to notice the dereliction, or even take a jaded view of their activities. After all it was a perfectly understandable way of passing the time during a twelve-hour shift where the monotony was truly mind-blowing for even the most hardened of their veteran sisters.

But their island was protected by a curtain of dimensional fold erected by the Gods to shield them from the outside world. An island where no men had been allowed to stray in decades, where women, for the most part, were forbidden to have men be a part of their lives.

And only had each other to turn to for the relief of certain entirely natural "biological urges."

It was a widespread but mistaken belief of many persons in the world outside their borders that the women who lived on the island of Nueve Themiscyra called themselves "Amazons" and had sworn off men in obedience to something called, "Aphrodite's Law." This in spite of the fact that it was tacitly absurd to ascribe a rule against men and women having sexual congress to a goddess whose very nature embodied the wild hedonistic impulse of the sexes to come together and make "Whoopee."

The proper term for their people was, "Renunciates," as in that they had taken an oath, to Artemis, NOT Aphrodite, it should be noted, and had lived apart from Men since the middle of the Bronze age as a deliberate act of policy and religious belief. "Amazon" was a Greek term applied to them by Outsiders and not something they much enjoyed having applied to themselves as it tended to be a play on words meaning, "No Breasts," which implied that they were not even truly women in the fullest sense of the term.

Which they most emphatically were, though it would also be inappropriate to call them "Lesbians" as only a few of their number had ever been to the Isle of Lesbos, a former colony of the Greater Scythian Matriarchy that once had ruled a portion of Asia Minor, long before the advent of Doric Grecian civilization.

Nor was there truth to the myth that their island was located in the section of the Atlantic ocean known as the Triangle of Bermuda despite that being the popular belief among Outsiders who thought to claim its existence in such an exotic location full of mystery and misconception.

In reality New Themiscyra had been founded by refugees from the collapse of the their empire that had taken place in the wake of a disastrous war with the Acherons at the end of the Bronze Age period. Their homeland had been taken over by Iron Age barbarians and forced into retreat more than thirty-two hundred years ago and the survivors who were not enslaved had managed to relocate the remains of their civilization on an island in the middle of the Mediterranean, not the Atlantic. As such very few of their sisters had ever been anywhere near to Bermuda, though it did serve their purposes well to allow that misapprehension to prevail as it kept the outside world looking for them in the entirely wrong location.

After all how could a people originally based around the Black Sea region of northern Anatolia find their way around to the opposite side of the world when there was plenty enough of islands in the to hide a vanished culture? Especially when your Queen was a semi-divine being who could fold the dimensions around you in order to prevent outside detection. There were a few gaps in their shielding that a stray fisherman might stumble across from time to time, but otherwise it might seem as if their island never even existed, folded away as it was in the pages of history, which was how they generally liked it.

And the sheer unlikeness of anyone stumbling upon one of the "doorway" portals between dimensions could well be attested by a fellow named Odysseus Hibiki who spent ten years trying to find his way back over a hundred miles of distance separating his native Ithica from the city of Troy that had made his name such a legend.

Of course if Outsiders chose to believe what they would then it was no skin off the collective noses of these women. They had even given up fighting the term "Amazon" being applied to them as it was just too much of a bother, like asking why Aphrodite, a goddess of Love and Sexual pleasure, would have instituted a 'No Men Allowed" rule in the first place when it was the Moon Goddess, Artemis, who thought that men were only good for target practice.

Of course their devotion to Artemis had helped foster many of those annoying myths since the Etruscan word for the Moon was "Diana," the daughter of Queen Hippolyta, who had become the outward face of their civilization since her appearance early on during World War Two had made their existence known to a guileless public

Having the Nations of the world believe that they were a lost cult of ancient Atlantis was very much to the interest of Hippolyta since it meant that agents of "Man's World" would be looking for their island in the entirely wrong ocean. It had caused some commotion for their people any sleep that a WWII Army Air Corps Intelligence pilot named Steve Trevor had found their island purely by chance while on a secret aerial reconnaissance mission scouting out the forces of Mussolini. Indeed, had the Fascists known to look in the Aegean Sea it might well have made them a target of axis powers.

As had been demonstrated by that rather messy incident when a stray U-Boat had found its way into their waters and made the discovery of their proximity to Crete and the vanished island of volcanic Thera.

Another annoyance that the people of Themiscyra had with the outside world was the persistent belief that they were themselves a colony of Greece when the Acheans had been their sworn mortal enemies as their alliances had been with the long-vanished Hittite Empire.

Of course what was of great concern as that their island guarded an underground vent leading directly to the Underworld, a fact that made Themiscyra of great strategic importance to the balance of Power in the world that had nothing at all to do with the political realities of rival nations. The Gods had entrusted Hippolyta and her "children" with safeguarding this doorway…and unexpectedly it had become ruptured.

That was the reality that confronted two eternally youthful warrior women as they gazed with growing alarm at a looming threat to their own personal survival. To their dismay they saw the ocean begin to swell up from below along a section of coastline that had not seen an enemy confront it for many thousands of years These two junior-ranking members of the so-called "Amazon Nation" stared out now from their hidden alcove along that rocky and formidable stretch of volcanic bluff-faced coast at a potential enemy against which mere force of arms could not hope to prevail.

And all at once they scrambled to their feet, grabbing discarded articles of clothing, weapons and armor and not even bothering to dress as they high-tailed it up the path that they hoped would carry them to safety at the top of the bluff. It would be a near escape to avoid the crashing tide of water that would have swept them out to see had they laggard, and even as they ran heard a nearby watch tower ringing out the gong to alert other members of their sisterhood that a swell of water was visible on the nearby horizon.

Which to anyone who lived in that region of the world could mean but one thing.

Tsunami.

Something was on the move on the ocean floor just beneath the visible surface of the water, something that was creating a huge swell that was moving millions of tons of ocean water around in such a way that it would displace itself onto their shores with a forty foot tidal wave whose raw force would sweep everything out of its path regardless of gender, political or national identity or even sexual preferences.

What the two Warriors stayed to witness, however, they would have noticed that what appeared to be a mound of earth was moving like an island in the water, and traveling with surprising speed as it gained proximity to the surface, heading in a distinctly easterly direction as it gained momentum with direction and a purpose. A force from Hell itself was on the move.

And to far away Japan it would travel in a course that would take it all of the way in much less time than it took the Sun Chariot in the sky to travel the exact same distance…

In Japan a young man named Masaki Tenchi was walking home along a path he knew like the back of his hand when he chanced to notice one of his numerous houseguests standing by herself along the pathway, a forgotten broom in her hands, her gaze off in the distance facing towards Tokyo and no acknowledgement of his presence.

"Hey, Sasami," he called out, "Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

He heard a meow and saw the peculiar creature known as a Cabbit looking up at him with much alarm, her body otherwise facing Sasami with an expression that conveyed concern to equal his own on her condition.

"What's up, Ryo-Oki?" he asked, "Is Sasami feeling well?"

"Meow!" the little alien creature replied, clearly more expressive of her thoughts and emotions than were most people with whom Tenchi was intimately familiar.

That is, of course, when the air shimmered slightly and Ryoko was suddenly there saying, "Hey, what's going on? Why is Ryo-Oki freaking out all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," said Tenchi with concern in his voice and expression, "But whatever it is, it's affecting Sasami too."

"Sasami?" the blue haired Space Pirate asked with alarm, and then saw the odd expression of the younger woman and gasped, "Tenchi…?"

All at once the young girl before them with the pale blue hair shimmered as a circle of light rose up from her feet to rise up over the length of her body, and when it passed she stood much taller and far more willowy than before with an ornate costume reflecting a high formal age style of dress reflecting an entirely different world, even star system.

"Sasami?" Tenchi blinked in amazement and dismay.

"No," Ryoko frowned, "It's Tsunami. But…what are you doing here?"

"It's coming," the willowy, ethereal woman turned around and the jewel upon her forehead gleamed brightly, and her silvery eyes focused upon Tenchi, "It's on the move, headed this way, and it will destroy everything that gets within its path."

"What will?" Tenchi asked, only to find himself suddenly being lifted off of his feet, "Hey…!"

"We must be ready to meet this challenge," Tsunami said as she, too, rose up from the ground, and then vanished utterly from the scene in a flash of light.

"Hey!" Ryoko protested, looking around, "Where did you go? Ryo-Oki?"

The little furry creature made a sound, and then sprang up into the air and changed, expanding its form outward to become a huge trapezoidal-shaped Starship with diamond-sharp arms hovering in the sky as Ryoko projected herself into its depths, then-almost as an afterthought-oriented her other self to seek out her co-fiancée as Princess Ayeka would soon join in with the chase to find their "lord Tenchi…"

Leona felt the hackles rise up on her nape hairs as she and Erin turned to see the swell of energy rising up from the distant Tendo Household. Without turning to glance at her mentor the young Immortal said, "Erin…?"

"It be happening again," her ice blonde mentor ominously murmured, "Jus' like afore when the Demon stirred herself to life."

"Then by all means go," said Heiki Sanjiro, "You know what needs to be done. I will stay and watch the Kuno mansion, which itself will soon become instrumental in the line of battle."

"What's up?" Leona asked, "What's causing this? It feels like the earth is moving, and not in a good way!"

"There be nay time, Luv," Erin said as she vaulted from the roof, "I'll explain when we arrive there."

Leona winced, "I hate it when she says that…" but nonetheless copied the movements of her mentor turned lover, knowing as she did so that they were headed into yet another highly volatile situation…

Kuryu cast a glance over her shoulder and looked gravely concerned. Her mother, Akane, looked up from what she had been doing to see the expression on the young girl's face and said, "Ku-chan…?"

"Great-Great grandfather is coming," the little girl turned back to regard her parents as they had taken shelter in the Nekohanten from a sudden storm that erupted in the Furinkan district and now resided in a private room on the second floor of the restaurant, the better to come to terms with the sudden presence of a new life form among their midst.

"Great-grandfather?" Akane repeated.

"Yes," her dark haired child looked up at her apologetically, "I'm sorry about this, Mom, but it looks like your time to prepare for this is even shorter than I dared to imagine."

"You imagined?" Perfume asked of the peculiar dragon-girl who made her senses act funny.

"Yes, Auntie," Kuryu replied, "Mother warned me of this…my real biological mother, Queen Nagisha of the Earth. She told me that Great-Great grandfather would try to escape from his prison underground, to come here to Japan in order to reunite himself with Hebat the Hurrian, the Demon who dwells beneath the Tendo gardens."

"What?" Akane blinked, "What did you just say?"

"What you say, little one?" Shampoo looked up with a beatific face, turning her focus away from the adorable silver-haired baby in her arms whom she was nursing at her bared bosom.

"I am saying that the purpose for which my sister and I were born is coming near to completion," Kuryu replied with some regret, "I was hoping to have more time to be ready for this, and sister isn't even ready, being newly born and everything."

"Your time?" Akane felt alarmed by this, "What do you mean?"

"Grandfather hasn't been very honest with you, Mommy," the dark haired girl replied, "Though to be fair he has had his reasons. Five hundred years ago an ancestor of ours sealed away the Titaness Hebat to prevent her from using a powerful artifact that she found here in Japan. That sealing ceremony has to be renewed every few decades and it can only be performed by a ceremony involving members of our family bloodline who have to unite in order to bind the seal with the official stamp of Heavenly Mandate. Since I am your daughter by due of having been imprinted with the pattern of your genes I am, of course, included among the ranks of those who must perform the sealing ceremony. Of course I'm still too young and I don't yet have an appropriate partner, so I can't perform the ritual myself, nor can my sister."

"You need a partner to perform this ritual?" Perfume asked.

"Yes," Kuryu answered, "In some ways my sister is even better qualified for this than me since she has the genetic imprint of both of you, Mommies, having been born from the egg that you put into your mouth to give to Momma Shampoo, Mother."

"Ah…?" Akane blinked, thinking of the peculiar incident when the blue-haired Pirate lady had given her an egg to give to Shampoo in order to revive her from a near-drowning, which clearly had been the incident that had caused her wife to give birth to their new daughter two days later.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo said in mild awe, "Then girl-baby is truly Shampoo and Akane love child?"

"Hah?" Akane said, blinking her eyes in stunned realization.

"That does make sense," Perfume said, "An elemental baby created through the focused magic of genetic imprinting, which means that Great-grandmother and the Elders are going to have a very hard time denying the legitimacy of your marriage, Cousin."

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo beamed brightly, turning to Akane, "Is great-good news, Airen?"

"Ah…sure…swell…no problem…" Akane said in a daze, it finally having registered with her that she had, in a very real sense, just become a proud "father."

"What we name baby who is Shampoo and Akane child?" Shampoo glanced down with deep fondness at the little tyke greedily suckling away at her bosom, "Is good strong baby girl, grow up to be mighty warrior of tribe some day."

"Good question," Perfume replied, "Names are important to we Amazons after all, and it is important to choose a strong name that others will respect growing up. What do you say to that, Poppa?" she added with a mildly mocking smile turned in the direction of Akane.

"Pop-pa?" Akane very slowly said in dull reaction.

"I agree that naming my sister is a very important matter," Kuryu said, "Just as it was when you named me. But I think it's much more important to be concerned about what to do when great-great grandfather shows up to bring Hell on Earth?"

"Is he that big and bad a bastard?" Perfume wondered.

"Let me put it this way," Kuryu replied, "I have within me the genetic memories implanted by my mother going back to the time when she was conceived by my grandmother and great-grandmother, who had an affair with an Immortal named Udan Bartev a long, long ways back. Great-grandfather Udan was the son of Utah Haled, the Lord of Light who perished in the final days of Old Atlantis, while my great-grandmother was descended from a long line of elemental beings who told about the legends concerning the Titans and what they were like when they ruled the planet Earth."

"Ah…what?" Akane managed to come out of her daze, having missed much of that recitation.

"Is Titan worse than God or Demon?" Shampoo asked of her older daughter.

"Much worse," Kuryu replied, "Gods are kind of like people with a lot of power but Titans are ancient beings who embody the primal forces of nature and creation, going back to their original creator, a being known as Chaos. Great-grandfather is the literal embodiment of the Ocean itself with all its terrifying amorality and destructiveness and when he walks upon the surface of the world entire cities, sometimes even continents, get drowned beneath his footsteps."

"That sounds very bad," said Perfume.

"It is," another voice intruded and they looked up as the door to their room swung open, "Forgive us for the intrusion, but we were told that we could find you here by your younger sisters."

"You?" Akane turned around and saw the formidable pair of Alison and Beatrice standing there looking dressed for battle.

"Hey Sport," said Alison as she nodded to Akane then had her focus turn to Shampoo, "Ah…is that a…baby?"

"Oh, how adorable," Beatrice smiled, stepping forward, only to find Kuryu standing in their path with another apologetic expression.

"Sorry, Auntie Beiko, Auntie, Aiko," the dark haired girl said softly, "But there really isn't time for socializing."

"Auntie?" Alison arched her eyebrows.

"Quite so," Beatrice seemed to recover from her momentary fascination with the sight of the silver haired infant, "We came here because the Old Woman, your great-grandmother, Elder Cologne, told us to summon you back to the Tendo Household, and she made it out to be quite the emergency at that."

"Is something wrong at my home?" Akane asked in alarm.

"That's a little hard to qualify," Alison replied, "Could you be a bit more specific?"

"Never mind," Perfume said, standing alert, "If Great-grandmother summons us then it must be very urgent."

"Undoubtedly," Beatrice affirmed, then paused to look at the infant once again, "Um...if I may be so bold as to ask…?"

"Is Shampoo baby," the Amazon beamed, cradling the infant still fixated at her breasts, "Airen make Shampoo happy woman once again."

"Hah?" Alison blinked.

"Ah…it's some kind of magic thing," Akane hastily explained, "I got an egg in my mouth and it took something from me and gave it to Shampoo, and now there's a baby girl that has our genes mixed in with her and…it's complicated."

"Genetic imprinting?" Beatrice looked amazed, "How interesting. Parthenogenesis using the code of two women and an ovum upon which their combined genetics gets imprinted, resulting in a viable offspring. Hmmm…"

"What are you looking at?" Alison asked nervously as her companion was stroking her chin and glancing in her direction.

"No time," Kuryu said, "It's unfortunate but my sister and I are going to have to sit this one out, but the rest of you can go and meet Great-Grandad when he shows up to be reunited with Hebat. And Auntie Aiko…you ought to be especially on guard since you're related to him too."

"I am?" Alison asked, "Who are we talking about here?"

"Oceanus the Titan," Kuryu replied, "Though in ancient times he was known by another name…that of Herridamma the Sea-Dragon, who devoured the God Tushub so that he could claim Hebat for his bride in the days when that sort of thing took place far more than regular dating."

"Oceanus?" Alison reacted as if slapped, then shuddered, "A Genuine Titan…that's just great. Why couldn't it have been Gojiro? At least he tends to act civil these days."

"Is he that dangerous?" Akane asked with dismay.

"Apocalyptically so if one is to believe the legends," Beatrice replied, "If he is coming to Japan then the danger to the public cannot be overstated."

"Yeah, Great-grandad has a pretty bad reputation even in the Underworld," Kuryu remarked, "He's been without a woman to make him happy for quite a while and…ah…well, you know how an Octopus makes out in some of Grandma's private Anime collection, Mom?"

"Urk!" Akane's brain went tilt all of a sudden, although she had a very vivid mental image of to what her daughter was referring.

"But there's good news as well," Kuryu revealed, "If you can put Hebat back to sleep then Great-grandfather will go back to bed too. Of course to do that requires a ceremonial binding spell be completed, and for that you need just two things."

"Which are?" Perfume inquired.

"A husband and a Bride," the little girl explained, "To reenact the wedding of Earth and Heaven. But it can only be performed by someone who bears the bloodline of the Saotomes and Tendos."

"Saotomes and Tendos?" Akane exchanged looks with Shampoo, who responded with a very soft murmur of, "Aiyaa…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Canceled Subscriptions to Watchtower Magazine: shadowmane

Something is coming to make dinner in Japan, and he's not after the Sushi. Will the heroes realize in time that love truly is the answer, or will it all go down the drain in, "The Champion of Tentacle-Rape Hentai," or, "By the pricking of my Bum, something wicked this way Cums…?"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	82. Chapter 82

Tsundere82

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

In a sudden flash the world around them started to change and everyone present could feel something fundamentally wrong was in their midst. For the normal people of Nerima, those not versed in martial arts skills seeking any form of shelter that they might, others just milling around wondering what it was that they felt was so impending.

The sky was gray and roiling with clouds that were rapidly forming on what had been a clear morning only half an hour ago. The speed with which storm winds seemed to be gathering was causing some distress among common citizens and professional weatherman many miles distant. It was not a natural event of the weather as even a hardened atheist would concede, and the unnatural colors of the sky alone testified to the fact that something very unusual was taking place in the atmosphere up above.

And there was that portentous feeling in the air that seemed to herald an event of the like that common people would not wish to bear as witness. For there were potent streams radiating out over the span of Nerima that suggested that something evil was not only afoot in the land but a meter and a mile and spreading outward rapidly with rings of force that formed a summoning spell, the kind that was being met and answered far away in a place far to the west and rapidly progressing their way.

Off the coast of distant Syria an early warning detection device was met with skeptical looks as an enlisted man sitting watch for potential invaders had to call his immediate superiors to back him up as the strange reading seemed to suggest something huge was coming at them. At first it was believed to be an enemy air strike coming in low near to the surface of the water, but when fighter-interceptors were scrambled to investigate directly, what they reported back caused quite a bit of consternation with their higher-ups, who immediately accused those highly trained men of turning spontaneously into subversive "Zionist Agents."

Well, either that or imbibing too much hashish at the Officer's Party the previous evening, an accusation that the pilots themselves were beginning to entertain as they saw what looked like a surging landmass rising up out of the sea and advancing towards the land with total indifference to everything and anything that stood in its path. Like ships, landmarks and-of course-people.

It was at least a hundred meters tall and covered in all manner of marine life. But as it came to the shore it began to shed mollusks and seaweed, and lost its indistinctive shape, resolving more into the form of something vaguely human the closer to dry soil it approached. Even as it ignored the missile strike and defensive fire turned upon it the being became more generally human in appearance.

Albeit a human who stood more than three hundred feet tall and was as burly with muscle as a whale with a shaggy mound of hair covering its body. It strode forward on legs as huge as columns of marble with a tread that shook the earth as it moved, creating earth-like tremors as it left the shore and appeared even more human-like as it strode the ground like a living colossus…

To the average human being who bore witness to this sight the indescribable unlikeliness of a man-like figure moving like a towering shadow over the landscape the sight inspired awe and terror and no little amount of religiously grounded apprehension. And the natural impulse was, of course, to make the assumption that either a God or a Devil was loose upon the land, reflecting all manner of apocalyptic visions.

Or reflecting whatever predisposition one might possess as fervent believers got down on their knees or simply prayed to their god and hoped that if the world were coming to an end that at least they and their loved ones be spared from the fires of perdition.

In reality, however, the being moving steadily across the landscape had no concern at all in his mind about the vices and virtues of mortal men, or their religious preferences, being indifferent to everything that did not involve direct forward movement. After all he had just awaken from a millennia-long slumber and was not at all up on theological matters. He was an elderly being of an older time when concerns were much simpler and more direct in their impact upon his own peculiar sphere of influence.

But as he stirred long dormant thoughts began to form and bubble to the surface like the ultimate of Monday Morning Coffee Jaunts, slowly awakening inactive brain cells as you start to wonder about things you haven't thought much about in ages. Such as an age when men were scarce and fish were plentiful and oceans did not smell of rot and chemical sewage with unmentionable bits floating around that were not wholesome to contemplate. And even removed from the ocean he found the land was hardly any better with air full of grimy soot and the settlements of people everywhere. It was enough to make one long for the days when wilderness was everywhere and people waving metal bits at you was easy to ignore. Not that their fancy fireworks bothered him even slightly, but the novelty of the thing made him wonder just how long it was that he had been held deep under.

Normally the being would not have given the ass of a rat about mortal beings teeming about the landscape, and human habitations were of even less concern to him than the dirt-dwellers who crawled about on the surface. But when those dirt dwellers turned their munitions and armaments his way it became a serious annoyance to the being, who felt something on the order of respect were due to him by din of his age and seniority in the hierarchy of ancient Archons.

Of course being of ancient blood and akin to the elements of nature the swirling thoughts and emotions that he possessed were akin to action, and as such the forces responded in kind to his feelings on the matter. Which meant that the ground shook and the air began to swirl and the moisture in the ground reacted in kind to his feelings regarding this act of total hubris.

And all at once the ground swelled up and cracks began to form, and tanks found their treads miss out on their gripping power with the ground liquefying underneath them. And self-propelled artillery began to sink into the earth, along with their crew as humans in uniforms of a type that had no relevance or meaning. And, further beyond this, the spiraling waves of force cause the ground to shake as mortals screamed and ran in all directions.

The being had no concern for mortals as it did not draw its strength from their worship the way mere Gods were wont to do. It drew its essence from the power of the Earth itself and that kinship was unbreakable despite the length of time that had elapsed since his imprisonment in the dark place deep under the earth.. In fact it was only the presence of any gods from the younger generation of their offspring that the power of His kind were even put in check, and had any gods been present to call upon then he might not have had such an easy go of it in triggering an earthquake that would take hundreds of lives and leave a trail of devastation in his wake.

But something deep inside the being told him that whatever gods had once been native to this soil were long departed and that the people of this land had been responsible for their banishment. There was intensely fervent worship but it was devoted to a being so remote and diffuse in character as to practically exist on an entirely different plane of reality.

Which meant that he had no difficulty at all co-opting all of the raw power of the land and even to draw a bit from the fear and terror inspired by his nature. If anything they intensified his ferocity as he found their very terror much annoyed him. In addition to the irritation of the chemical stew he was breathing, the foul taste of the Seawater still gagging his mouth, and the pestilence of civilized ditrious made the ground itself feel contaminated with pollution.

And that awoke the being to the realization that something was very wrong about what he was sensing. It took a moment to isolate what was happening because he had no relative experience with which to compare this new concept. But then he saw the pumping facilities and incredulity fed his sense of alienation and sadness as he realized that these puny creatures were pumping the crude biological life blood of the earth and using it as a source for propelling motorized vehicles such as the weapon systems that he was submerging into the earth even as this realization came to pass.

Sucking the blood of the earth, the ooze that had taken millions of years to create, irreplaceable organic fluids that were a treasure unlike anything that could be generated within the lifespan of a mountain.

And they were burning it like kindling?

Anger flared and swirled around him as this thought transformed his ire into something truly terrifying.

To the witnesses who saw his terrifying aspect what they beheld was a shambling impression of a man transform into a mountain of horrifying masculinity, with limbs and torso as muscular as they were well defined as human-like. His face went from a shaggy mound to a fully defined and even distinguished looking bearded man whose long hair went from scraggly to a mane of luxuriant blue tresses that added to the godly aspect of the giant whom others now beheld with the misidentified label of their own regional protector.

A protector who was largely impotent due to his very remoteness, whereas the being who was there was very, very annoyed with these people. And when his kind became upset it tended to go very badly for those who got a Titan upset with the conditions of the world as he beheld it.

One moment the witnesses beheld a giant of a man, a God among Mortals, someone that they would believe was Allah Himself come to judge the world and all who dwelled within it. And then suddenly his appearance dissolved into a cloud-like aspect that was black and humorless, reflecting an intellect that was ancient, alien and not at all restrained by moral dimensions.

There was an ancient story told long ago about ten plagues that ravaged ancient Egypt by the Nile, but there is no corroborating account told in ancient Egyptian archives that confirms the existence of the story as an event that actually took place in real life. However, interpreted correctly, it did accurately describe what an outbreak of Cholera would be like with the waters turning red, creatures of the swamp being driven out of the reeds and into the main city, and people dropping dead from a mysterious illness that had no immediate cause, and only later did scribes assign it a "First Son, People in the rich part of town die, people in the poor section using uncontaminated well water survive," type of dynamic.

Those people would get off lightly compared to what Oceanus the Titan of the Sea was about to bring into effect, and with as much of an impersonal nature as the elements that he embodied, though with a force and intensity that a personal god alone could convey, magnified to the Nth degree by a power and intensity that would be felt for miles around as Oceanus resumed his original track, this time taking to air to gain in speed and power so as to shorted the distance.

And along the way demonstrate to these Mortals just why it was a bad idea to mess with Father Nature…

"How soon did this begin?" asked Chief Administrator Frigga.

"About fourteen minutes ago by mortal reckoning of time, Ma'am," replied Regional Coordinator Nanna, "The Initializing event set in Japan has caused the breaching of the gates of Tartarus, and a Level Four Breakout has escaped into a Class Twelve event that is posing a serious Category Six Storm Front over the Northern Arabian sub-continent, heading for the Mesopotamian region and gaining speed rapidly."

"This is serious," said Dispatcher Lyell, "This event is unstoppable. Even the world's gifted heroes won't be able to stand up to a being that powerful and that ancient. I doubt even Thor could handle him directly. Only direct intervention by the All Father himself can avert a major tragedy and the loss of life that's about to occur."

"I'm not too surprised by that," Frigga commented, "Of all the Ancient Titans and Giants locked away by the Gods, Oceanus was among the hardest to bring to bay. He is ancient in ways that even the Gods must reckon as terrifying. Would you not agree, my son?"

"Ah…excuse me, Mother?" asked the redheaded man standing just slightly off to one side and behind the regal Goddess, looking as nervous as a school boy who was about to be scolded by his teacher.

"You went to the Earth to visit an old friend," Frigga said with a knowing expression that even the All Father would have cringed before, as imperious and regally lady-like as she could be when she held most of the cards and wanted you to guess at which ones that she was about to play from her hand, "And met up with your Step-Brother while you were there. I understand that he was looking after my great-granddaughter who has been something of a problem child of late."

"Oh…ah…you mean Thundra's little girl," the redheaded man-god tried to smile but found his effort made him look like he had a nervous twitch, "My grand-niece, Blitz. Lovely child if a bit of a handful. Takes a little too much after her mother, I'm afraid…"

"Yes, I know," Frigga said with that "I'm not about to let you change the subject young man" tone of voice that Mothers have been using on their offspring since the very first hatching tried to be excused for almost eating his own hatch-mates. "But what concerns me is that Cybele awoke her mother, and she, in turn, has used the Rod of Summoning to awaken her ex-lover. The question that is in my mind, dear Loki, is what precisely we need to do to put this lamentable situation back in its proper focus?"

"Oh, you mean like a solution to the quandary about what to do with the unstoppable force that is many times more powerful and obnoxious than even my step-brother?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Frigga replied, "I'm pleased to see that you are getting into the spirit of the matter. It makes it so much easier for me to decide how much of your responsibility should go into the report that is submitted, ultimately, before the All Father."

"Oh, that's what you wanted to ask me?" the God of Fire and Cunning replied as nonchalantly as if he were not sweating literal bullets from every pore of his body, "Ah…well…as you have already surmised, Mother, I did sort of listen to the request of a former esteemed colleague who expressed a desire to visit with her parents, and at the time it sounded like it might be a lot of fun. Of course who knew it would turn out to be Oceanus that Hebat would be calling to her side and not Tubat, her actual husband?"

"Spare me the intrigue," Frigga said quietly, "What does need to be done about this?"

When the Queen of the Norse Heaven got quiet even the hardiest Berserker god knew better than to pay her no attention. Even Tyr the Brave, God of War and Courage, would become as meek as a lamb when addressed like that, and the Fenris wolf was known to slither away with his tail between his legs.

And Loki, reputedly among the cleverest of all the Gods, could only hear the sound of his own throat as he swallowed, then smiled again and said, "It's like this, Mother. A spell of binding that is tied into a wedding ceremony. That alone is enough to put everything back to the way it was before all of this happened."

"I see," Frigga replied, "A wedding ceremony that conceals within it a spell of binding. Most interesting. But who are the participants?"

"Ah…well…there is where the rub is found, Mother," Loki replied, "It must be performed with certain individuals whose bloodline has been woven into the spell. The Houses of Saotome and Tendo, Kuonji, Hibiki, Kuno and Gosunkuji, all descendants of a sacred line that contains the elements of Hell and Heaven…Demon and Divine blood, traced back to an ancestry that begins with the Great Demon Dog-God of the Feudal era…"

"Spare me the history lesson and give me the names," Frigga said, "How may they be contacted and brought together?"

"Oh…good news on that front," Loki said with a half-nervous, half-hopeful tone to his voice, "They're already on-site and ready to engage in the ceremony. The only problem is…Hebat is with them as well, and I doubt rather much if she intends to let them go through with a wedding while she's in the middle of her summoning ritual."

"Then let us hope for the sake of everyone that a distraction may be arranged," Frigga remarked, leaving unspoken the part that they both knew was hanging unvoiced in the air, "For your sake."

Loki almost allowed himself a slight nervous chuckle, "Good news there as well…I think. A distraction has also been already arranged, and there are plenty enough participants who've volunteered for the role of keeping the Titaness busy."

"Well then," Frigga said, "Isn't it time then that you go down there and encourage your brother to get things moving?"

It was amazing how so politely worded and unassuming his step mother could make a direct order sound like a mere suggestion. Loki was always in awe of his mother's ability to get people to do what she wanted with no thought of refusal or back-talk. It was not so much like she was ordering you as she was stating a matter as "This is how it's going to be," and no one could possibly think to deny the obvious truthfulness behind that statement.

He only knew that the All-Father Himself would drop whatever else he was doing and jump to the process of putting her quite natural and obvious "suggestion" into effect as who could possibly disagree with such a "matter of course" idea that clearly had the mandate of heavenly approval? Just as his own feet were moving without his brain quite remembering ordering them to do so as he headed for the exit, and the Mortal Plane just a few seven league boot steps after that…

"Uh Oh," Thor glanced over his shoulder, "Storm's coming."

"Is she with the rest of her teammates?" Herakles wondered.

"Cute," Thor replied, "Like I wouldn't prefer to see a super-hot black chick with flowing white hair a darn sight better than what I feel in my bones is headed this way fast."

"I sense no disturbance in the weather beyond the phenomenon that we are presently seeing," Raiden duly noted.

"Try extending your head beyond your own borders, Kilowatt breath," Thor snapped, "I'm talking way over outside the jurisdiction of Japan. Like, you know how your dad and my dad are dead-set against directly interfering in the affairs of ordinary mortals?"

"Tell me about it," Herakles complained, "My father reads me the riot act about the degree to which I interfere on a regular basis."

"Well, the guy I'm sensing isn't being polite about it at all," Thor remarked, "In fact by the sense of his temper I'd say he's several times worse than your Dad after he's come back from an all-night bender."

"That bad?" Herakles asked, sounding terribly impressed.

"Just how far distant is this phenomenon that you are experiencing, Cousin?" asked Raiiden.

"Try the Persian Gulf region," Thor suggested.

Raiden turned his focus outward in the direction so indicated, and then his expression changed abruptly as he said, "Oh my. That is bad."

"Uh oh," Herakles winced, "Tell me this isn't about one of my relatives? Because that sure feels like one of my distant great-uncles, a guy I've only met once or twice during my visits to the underworld."

"I'm afraid that it very much is," said a fourth voice that joined in unexpectedly.

"Loki?" Thor whirled around, "What are you…?"

"No time to explain," the Fire God expressed to his brother of Thunder, "I've come directly from Mother and she is not particularly happy about these events, so if you would like very much like to stay on her good side then I suggest you limit your questions and just grunt in the affirmative if you want to cooperate with me in saving the world as we currently know it."

"…?" was all that Thor could reply as the word, "Mother" impacted on him like a blow from Mjolnir between the eyes.

"That will have to do," Loki turned back to Herakles, "Oceanus is coming here, and-as you can plainly tell-he is not in a particularly good mood, which bodes rather poorly for your people, Cousin Raiden. Which is why, and I must stress these are the sentiments conveyed by mother, we must act promptly to put this particular Djinn back in her proverbial bottle before we all see more of Hel than even my daughter would consider appropriate."

"Oceanus?" Herakles groaned, "Why couldn't it be somebody easy to swindle, like Atlas?"

"So Mom expects us to handle this, huh?" Thor said with the resignation of a private who had just been told by his sergeant that he was "volunteering" to partake of a suicide mission, "I don't suppose you've got a plan on how we're supposed to do it?"

"Brother, I am insulted that you would even ask such a question," Loki sounded genuinely hurt.

"Sure," Herakles said, "You've got a plan for everything. I'll bet you even have one to continue breathing."

"That I have, my good Man-God," Loki explained, "It's called doing what Mother tells me to do."

"Works for me," Thor noted, "So what's the deal and how do we fix this?"

"Not we, Step-brother," the God of Fire smiled, looking directly at Raiden, "Him."

"Me?" Raiden's eyes crackled with electricity as he regarded the cunning Trickster with an intrigued expression, "How so?:"

"Tell me, my good sir," Loki smiled, now firmly back in his element of plotting mischief, "Just how good are you at performing weddings?"

"Better at it than performing at Birthday Parties," Raiden answered.

"Well, this involves something slightly more complicated than tying balloons into funny animal shapes," Loki explained, "In fact you might say this is one for the annals…"

"Oh my," said the Goddess Belldandy as she paused in the act of wielding a "Bug-Zapping" hammer, "I just had the most peculiar feeling…"

"So did I," her sister Urd as she brought her hammer down on yet another of the annoying six-footed creatures, "A sudden urge to swear off rabbit stew forever."

"Oneesama?" asked Skuld, whose hammer-count on the Bugs was nearing the Five-thousand mark with a batting average that would do credit to a well-paid infielder.

"It's just that I feel as if the cause of all this disruption within the system is somehow intensifying," Belldandy noted, "If feels as if the Earth itself is starting to quail and recoil at the approach of something not of this reality."

"I know exactly what you mean, Sister," Urd gravely remarked, "It reminds me of that time when I was courted by a certain lecherous head of a major rival pantheon whom I could mention. Well, to spare you from the details his wife found out about it, and I wasn't about to get caught in the middle of things, and with his track record…"

"Look, can this wait already?" Skuld complained as she paused between her favorite sport of whacking furry six-legged things on the head with a multi-dimensional Croquet mallet of her own design, "The Bugs are multiplying! Yggdrasil must be undergoing a major-league hack-storm of viruses the like of which it's not healthy for someone my age to imagine."

"Yeah, and they're causing random shifts in the polarity of this reality," Urd remarked, having no difficulty at all in spotting her latest target and dispatching it like the ultimate "Whack-a-Mole" contest champion that she was, "If I didn't know better I'd think my mother was behind this!"

"Please don't include me in this, Urd-dear," a dusky, silver-haired apparition spoke from close nearby, "I assure you this is none of my invention."

"Mom?" Urd whirled around in astonishment, seeing a being heavily weighted down with ornamental jewels that were, in fact, power-limiters that were intended to keep in check her demonic essence so that she did not set random fires to her surroundings, "What are you doing here?"

"Why, where else would I be?" asked Hild, Queen of the Japanese Hell as she brought her own ornately designed hammer down upon the head of the nearest of the bugs to lucklessly hop into her arms reach. "We have been beset by the onslaught of these creatures since the beginning of this debacle. And what could be more fun than engaging in a little Mother-daughter bonding through the destruction of these pests before they make such a mess of things that even Heaven comes to resemble my place?"

"Lady Hild," Belldandy called out, "Do you know what is going on to cause all of this random chaos to happen?"

"Unfortunately I do," Hild's voice was somewhat less pleasant as she winced with mild distaste, venting her unhappiness on yet more of the multi-reproducing Bugs that were randomly coming into existence all around her, "A distant Kinswoman of ours, Hebat of the Hurradins, is making trouble for everyone with her obsession over the deity whom she long ago chose as her mate over and above her actual husband."

"Hebat the Hrradin?" Skuld frowned, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Don't you recall?" Urd replied, "It was a huge scandal back about four thousand years or so ago. Hebat was married to Tushub in Mesopotamia, only she got courted by one of the Titans back in the days before Zeus and his brothers staged their Coup d'Etat. Oceanus, one of the Big Three among the Titans, got obsessed with Hebat, the Queen of the God-tribes living in the land that later on belonged to the Hittites, now modern Turkey. The only obstacle to their love was, of course, her husband, and he didn't last very long, not when Oceanus swallowed him up whole in the guise of a gigantic dragon."

"I heard about that," said Belldandy, "Before my time, I'm afraid, but it was a very tragic story. Hebat bore Oceanus a child who later got the name of Cybele, only she ran afoul of Oceanus's own wife, Tethys, who chased her completely out of the Mediterranean if memory serves me right."

"Yes, well the scandal goes a bit farther than that, I am afraid," Hild explained, "Hebat found a home refuge in the Orient where she took on a number of identities, shifting job titles with the changing of the political climate and so forth, and eventually wound up here in Japan where she gained quite a following among various tribes of mortals and demons. That is until she gained possession of a powerful artifact that would allow her to summon her long-banished lover out of Tartarus and was on the verge of doing so when she was stopped in the act by a Monk, a Priestess, a Demon-Hunter, and a Half-Demon who vary narrowly managed to avert the ritual coming to full effect."

"Meaning that Lord Oceanus did not fully awaken, my lady," said Mraller deferentially, "Which in the opinion of all is a very good thing."

"Mara?" Urd whirled around yet again, seeing the blonde haired demoness with another hammer in hand that she was frantically slamming down on the head of the Bugs who came nearest to her position.

"Gah, I hate bugs!" the demoness bitterly complained as she lashed out all around her.

"Yes, it would be terribly inconvenient if Oceanus does fully manifest and becomes reunited with his former lover," Hild averred as she paused between her own rather vigorous exertions, "By the way, where is dear Keiichi during all of this? It is so unlike you to exclude him from the latest of your adventures."

"Keiichi is safe in a sealed room where I left him," Belldandy replied, not impolitely as she was never impolite, but somewhat less politely than was usual for her as she gave Hild a faintly chilly glance, having only just recently experienced first hand the Queen of Hell's mischievous attempts at seduction of her fiancee.

"Well, I certainly hope it is secure for his sake," Hild pretended to effect indifference to the very mild hint of displeasure that she heard in the voice of the daughter of the man whom she long ago herself had been dating, "Wouldn't do for him to be present with what all is about to take place."

"What do you mean by that, Mother?" Urd demanded, "What's coming? What is so bad that it could draw you here to the Earth Plane?"

"Why, Hell on Earth itself, of course, my dear," Hild smiled back, "What else would bring me forth on this fine day when the Rod of Summoning is about to unleash a Titan upon the world of puny mortals?"

"A Titan?" Skuld reacted with a start, "You mean a Class Seven Primordial Elemental Spirit is coming here to Japan?"

"Try class Eight," Mraller corrected without the least suggestion that she was enjoying herself in any way, and quite to the contrary to judge by her actual expression, "And when he does finally get here I , for one, am leaving!"

"Not quite yet, Mara dear," Hild instructed, turning back to Urd and Belldandy, "I foolishly entrusted this matter to my renegade sister, Ganglot of the Oni, in the mistaken belief that she could arrange matters to ensure that the events of this day would never be allowed to come into effect. And, as you may suspect from my saying so, having Oceanus arrive is not at all to my liking, even though it will result in a glorious unleashing of the long-dead forces of Tartarus upon the realm of man…or, to be more precise, upon the realm of women."

"What do you mean by that, Lady Hild?" Belldandy marveled.

"Only that this event will be somewhat difficult for the distaff populace of humanity within the Tokyo area," Hild anssered, "You see…Oceanus has a reputation for screwing anything on two legs that has the right number of openings, and he's been locked away for nearly four thousand years of solitary confinement. Can you imagine how anxious that would make a man like him become when he begins to taste freedom and discovers that the female half of the species on this planet now numbers somewhere close to three billion in number?"

"Yikes," Urd shuddered, all too able to imagine what a God-like being with a pass-key out of Hell would be like in the presence of even one woman.

"That's right," Mraller supplied, "If he gets here then there won't be a dry hole left in all of Japan."

"Excuse me?" Belldandy asked with an expression of mild incomprehension.

"Oh, sorry about that," Hild apologized, "I forgot with whom we were speaking. Well, let's just say that even I would feel uncomfortable having a lout like that flaunting his essence about as I doubt that he would be a strong respecter of title and position, not to mention lacking the ability to take 'No' for an answer. And from whose realm do you suppose he will be drawing forth the spirits of the dead who themselves have been without the company of a woman since losing the means by which to express their manly urges?"

"Manly urges?" Skuld asked, "You mean…they're all perverts?"

"Oh, I'm quite certain that not all of the dead are the sort who would take advantage of a woman if given the opportunity, Skuld," Belldandy assured, demonstrating that she had, at least, some comprehension of what was at issue, "Just…an uncomfortably large number of them who will probably be of a mindset that is not entirely proper."

"In other words they're gonna use us like giant inflatable dollies or their own disposable living prophylactics," Mraller said less delicately, enjoying the sight of Belldandy's cheeks flushing crimson at the crude reference, "And probably not just the guys. I think a number of ladies passed to the great beyond with unfulfilled wishes that they'll suddenly get the chance to sate with any guy or girl they can wrap their legs around. Come to think of it, Japan has something of an abundance of young girls who stupidly killed themselves over some failed romance or unrequited passion," she added with a forlorn glance in Urd's direction.

"So, we're in this together, eh, Mom?" Urd asked, oblivious of the look that the demoness at her side had turned to her, instead focusing on the more dangerous creature who was, in fact, her elder parent.

"Just like Old Times, dear," Hild answered, "And just so you know that I am in the same boat as the rest of you, let's go out there and make a good effort of defending our virtue, such as it is. After all, as uncharacteristic as it may be for me to say this, Hope has not entirely left us abandoned."

"What do you mean?" Belldandy asked.

"You have an Aspect who is in a position to yet save us this day," the Queen of Hell answered, "One factor in my sister's elaborate schemes that has survived the best efforts of Cybele to purge from this world. And to that end I have taken certain steps of my own to see that matters progress as I would very much like them to do in that respect."

"In other words you're cheating again?" Urd asked.

"My dearest one," Hild smiled, "That is, after all, well within my own job description…"

"Saotome," said Soun as he and his brother-at-arms arrived upon the wall of the Tendo estate somewhat late to the party but well in time to see the looming disaster in the making.

"I see it, Tendo-kun," Genma replied, "Looks like the boy didn't get here in time after all. This is an even bigger mess than we faced the day when the both of us got married."

"Don't I know it," Soun replied, "The Deja-vu alone is making me feel ill."

"Just don't throw up like you did on the priest that last time," Genma urged, "I didn't think you would last through the whole ceremony, even with your father holding that sword to your back."

"What about your own father?" Tendo replied, "He had to tie you up and drag you to the altar in the midst of nearly as much chaos as we are beholding now? And even then you couldn't say the words 'I do' and could only nod them."

"Because I was gagged at the time," Genma scowled, "My father had his share of faults, but one thing he was very good at was tying a knot that I couldn't get loose from to save my own life."

"Good times," Soun sighed nostalgically, hesitating to move forward, as was Genma himself, even though they both knew well that the price of letting things progress forward in the summoning ritual was simply not to be contemplated.

But then a third feminine voice said, "If the two of you have finished talking yourselves out of going in there, then perhaps you would scoot over and let someone else take over from here?"

"Peorth-chan?" Soun reacted with a start, finding the Goddess who wore the flesh of Silk the Lore Master and the likeness of Kimiko standing there clutching a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Didn't see you approaching us, Goddess," Genma said somewhat indifferently.

"You seem to miss a lot of things, Saotome-san," Peorth said tartly, "After all, isn't that your wife down there confronting the demon in the company of her elder sister?"

"What?" Genma turned his gaze away from the towering presence of the Titaness waving the wand and saw the much smaller yet no less impressive sight of a woman with blue-white hair garbed in formal regalia worthy of nobility, "Nodoka?"

"Why yes…that does appear to be her," Soun marveled, "But who is that beside her? The woman with blue hair who seems wrapped in such an unearthly presence?"

"They're just Juraians," Peorth shrugged, "Half-breeds at that, descended from the royal house of a distant star system. Honestly, you don't have to act like it's such a big deal having aliens drop down out of the heavens."

Soun exchanged worried glances with Genma and said, "It's not?"

"Honestly," Peorth rolled her eyes, "As if it's any great surprise to find out that there's intelligent life on other planets. It's a harder case defending the idea that there's any of it down here on this planet…"

Down on the ground and nearer to the center of it all, Ranko was staring at her mother and the transformed "Old Woman" who was leader of the Amazons and felt like the odd one out in the cold missing the punch line to a joke that everyone else but her was clueing in upon.

Of course the distracting matter of a twenty-six meter tall angry Goddess dominating the landscape was of more immediate concern, being that the level of threat posed by same being difficult to ignore if you are standing within five meters of said Titan's oversized feet.

At her back the four young women who were her fiancées huddled together for mutual protection and support, Kasumi, Kodachi, Ukyo and Nabiki standing ready yet uncertain of what precisely to do since martial arts against Titans was a somewhat uneven contention.

On the opposite side of the yard stood the Superheroes from America who seemed equally daunted at what to do in respect to the unearthly being in their midst. Four of them were among the most powerful human beings on the planet, yet even they seemed at a loss what to do since Magic was a particular weak point of theirs. The four of the others were closer to human level, and only one of them had any magical abilities at all of which to be speaking.

That one, who had inherited a Meta-human ability from her late mother, said nervously, "Ah…Dad? Just what exactly are we waiting around here for? When are we going to be doing something about this?"

"Patience," her father, Bruce Wayne, said tensely, "At the moment she has the upper hand, and if we rush to hasty action…"

"Not to get technical, Dad," said his son, a young man known as Terry, "But how much worse can it get than the end of the world?"

At his side the other young man, who was the adopted son of Wayne named Tim Drake, replied, "You should hang out more with the Titans and me, Bro. We face Apocalyptic threats like this on a regular basis. Hell, we've even faced down genuine Titans…"

"YOU MEAN YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE CONFRONTED TITANS IN THE PAST, FOOLISH MORTAL," the Titaness named Hebat herself replied, "BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT ANY PAST INVOLVEMENT THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE HAD WITH AN ELDER GOD WAS PURELY IN YOUR MIND AND ONLY INVOLVING A MINOR ASPECT. WHEREAS I AM THE GENUINE ARTICLE, TO USE THE VERNACULAR OF YOUR CURRENT ERA."

"You talk big for someone who's been locked away for over five hundred years," said Diana, herself of divine heritage, "But when Zeus and the Olympians…"

"THE OLYMPIANS?" Hebat snorted, "PALE IMITATIONS OF THEIR DIVINE PROGENITORS WHO LACK THE FOLLOWING THAT THEY ONCE ENJOYED IN THE DAYS OF THE ARCHEANS. THESE DAYS MORTALS WORSHIP THE PALE CHRIST RATHER THAN TRUE GODS OF YORE, THE KIND WHO STRODE THE LANDSCAPE OF OLD AS MASTERS OF OUR DOMINION. AND WHEN OCEANUS APPEARS YOU SHALL BEHOLD WHAT A TRUE GOD IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT."

"Hey, if you're so tough why wait?" asked Karen Star, always the brashest of her own family line, and rarely as tempered in her attitudes as her companions.

"Don't encourage her, Cousin Karen," urged Conner Kent, "I don't think that lady is bluffing about being a genuine Titan, and if this turns into a serious brawl…"

"Then I guess we ought to see how she deals with the escalation, Grandson," urged Clark, Conner's linear forebear as he launched himself into the air and came rushing at the Titaness with fists and eyes a-blazing.

"Clark, no!" Bruce called out as the Kryptonian crashed hard into the multi-dimensional shielding surrounding the Titaness, then sighed, "He never learns…"

Hebat just smiled and with her free hand caused the air to shimmer as Clark tried again and again to smash his body against the invisible barrier that protected her. Then all at once she held a sword as long a telephone pole and swung it right at him, not doing the man serious damage so much as knocking him for a loop as the man once formerly known as the "Last Son of Krypton" went sailing away off into the distance.

"See what I mean?" Bruce said in his best "I told you so" tone of resignation.

"Maybe so," said Karen, "But I think Cousin Kal had the right idea. You with me on this, Nephew?"

"Sure, why not?" Conner replied, and then the both of them rose up into the air, as did Diana herself, to attempt an assault from three directions against the Titaness.

Down below, sounding seriously worried, Helena asked, "It's not going to work is it, Dad?"

"No," he said, "Though it might buy us some time to think up a more realistic approach."

Hebat seemed more amused than concerned as the two Kryptonians and demi-Olympian sought to bring their forces to bear at her in a coordinated strategy. And after only a few moments of contemplating the futility of their approach she said, "I'M BORED. DON'T YOU AT LEAST HAVE SOMETHING BETTER THAN THAT IN YOUR ARSENAL OF TRICKS?"

Her eyes began to blaze, and all at once beams of force shot out, which Karen and Conner quite naturally dodged. Only these eye beams shifted and bent at sharp angles then came around as though refracted by mirrors, compelling the levitating youth to have to engage in serious aerial gymnastics in order to avoid these fast-moving beams. And then the Titaness shifted tactics again and trapped both of them in a net of pure energy that seemed to form out of the air to hold them for several crucial seconds, which was long enough for Hebat to swing her sword and with the flat send Karen and Conner sailing off into near orbit at near escape velocity.

"KAREN!" Helena cried, seeing her best friend and lover go soaring off to the size of a mere speck in less than a full second.

"HAH!" the cyclopean woman grinned, "I BELIEVE THAT IS WHAT YOU MORTALS CALL A HOME RUN, IS IT NOT?"

"You haven't won yet, Lady!" Diana direly predicted.

"OH, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU JUST YET, GRANDDAUGHTER OF ARES," Hebat cheerfully noted.

"I wasn't referring to me," Diana smiled as she kept herself just out of reach of the Titan.

"EH?" Hebat frowned and glanced around, "WHAT IS THAT SOUND…AH?"

She barely had time to take notice of the body hurtling at her with great velocity until it actually impacted at over mach Ten speed, which proved to be a much greater force to apply against her barriers than had been possible from close proximity. For while it may have been easy to shrug off a punch delivered from a nearly standing position, it was quite another to attempt to deflect three hundred and twenty pounds of angry Kryptonian moving straight at you at over thirty-six million feet per second.

Which is to say that Clark did not so much punch through the barrier as he sent a kinetic shockwave reverberating through it backed by Solar-powered muscles capable of crushing diamond into powder. Unprepared for the effect that this would have the blow actually staggered Hebat and momentarily put her off-balance. This gave Diana an opening to come rushing down to ground level with golden lariat in hand that she used to ensnare one leg that was as thick as a tree trunk, yanking it hard and pulling it out from under the flailing Titan.

And as the Titaness fell Clark raised both hands high and brought them down with force as Hebat crashed on top of the dojo, hammering with such force that the structure was splintered into kindling, much to the dismay of Soun, who witnessed this happening in abject horror.

"My dojo!" the Tendo Patriarch wept in horrified disbelief.

"Whoah," Terry said, "I think she actually felt that one."

"Typical Clark," Bruce said, "If brute force isn't working then he thinks he isn't applying enough of it."

"I heard that, you know," Clark called out as he rose up out of the rubble…only to have a huge hand close on him before he could fully escape her.

"THAT HURT, FOOL!" Hebat snarled, "NOW YOU SHALL-HEY! WHAT GIVES?"

All at once the massive woman found herself beset by the claws and fangs of five very angry Polar bears clad in metal armor who bit and chewed and poked at her with all of the frenzy of Bull Terriers let loose in a delicatessen.

"For Svelgard!" cried their leader as the Ice Bears fought valiantly and caused Hebat to lose her grip upon her captive.

"Mom," Ranko took a moment to ask of her blue haired parent, "What the heck is going on with-oh! Hey, thanks, Kasumi," her voice deepened and suddenly Ranma stood in her place, slightly wet from a dash of hot water but feeling better about the change in his gender.

"There is no time, Son," Nodoka urged, "We have to strike now while the Demoness is distracted."

"I shall go first, Sister," the young-looking Cologne remarked, wielding her staff as it inexplicably lengthened and gained a bladed edge, transforming into a gleaming Naginata.

"Whoah," Nabiki said, "Nice trick," and then she paused to take a glance at her fiancé and debated whether to suggest he get clothed or not during this phase of their fighting.

Cologne rushed in upon Hebat as the Titaness reared back to her feet and started to shake off the Ice Bears, who had been clinging to her body like rats to a Tiger. The Titaness was almost too distracted to notice the threat posed against her until the Amazon matriarch was upon her, at which point she barely was able to get her own sword up in time in order to parry the blade of the naginata.

Though she was easily a thousand times the size of the human-shaped Cologne she found the blow sufficiently impressive to press her immediately on the defensive. Hebat had to whirl around and meet the second thrust as Cologne skillfully drove in at her, and suddenly the contest did not seem so weighted to her advantage.

Ranma stared in wonder as he felt something stir from deep within his very fiber. It was not so much that he was studying the blue haired woman's technique, much as he would regularly do in a fight, as feeling her movements on some fundamental level of his existence. It was more than sheer power that she wielded, it was like the essence of life were in her very hands, shaped by the power of the wood that formed her Naginata. Cologne was not going all out but rather restraining herself, riding the force within her hands the way a horse rider might tame a living thing that could go wild if let loose to its full measure of destruction. And that force was terrifying, almost without limit, or enough so that he need hardly despair at the audacity of any living thing to challenge the might of one more powerful than a mere Goddess.

But Hebat commanded forces of her own that were not to be taken lightly, and once a pause in the battle gave her an opening she struck back by causing the very ground beneath Cologne to explode, hurtling the blue haired woman backward with great force, which gave Hebat the opening that she needed to strike not at her but at her naginata.

A blade so massive that it looked like it could cut buildings in half wielded with the needle-like precision of a surgeon, and suddenly Cologne was disarmed, her weapon flying out of her hand to land somewhere distant in the yard, too far out of reach to be of much use as Hebat reared up to her lofty height and prepared a downward slice aimed at the blue haired woman's prone position.

Only Nodoka moved quickly and somehow deflected the blade with an upraised move by her own expertly held Katana.

"Mom!" Ranma cried in alarm as he saw his mother holding the huge sword at bay with Cologne stretched out beneath her.

"Help your Aunt, my Son," Nodoka said, "I will deal with this one!"

"OVERCONFIDENT I SEE," Hebat snarled as she sought to bring to bear her full weight to bear upon this mortal, "YOU THINK MERELY FORTIFYING A METAL BLADE WITH YOUR ESSENCE IS ENOUGH TO STAND UP TO SOMEONE WHO ONCE COMMANDED ALL OF THE FORCES OF NATURE?"

Ranma felt the air growing thick with the pressure of the air even as the humidity plummeted, and as he reached out to drag Cologne to relative safety he simultaneously felt the hairs on his arms stiffen and called out, "MOM!"

That was when the lightning began to happen as Hebat called down the fury of a storm to eletrify the very ground upon which Nodoka was standing. She persisted under this onslaught for only a moment then her power began to waver.

"I SEE," Hebat crowed in triumph over the ear-shattering tumult, "YOU ARE FORMIDABLE BUT NOWHERE NEAR AS SKILLED IN THE USE OF YOUR ABILITIES AS IS YOUR SISTER!"

A huge bolt seemed to aim itself right at the Napless Nodoka, to be averted only at the last possible second as Clark was suddenly there to take the brunt on his own chest.

"Clark!" his own wife called out in concern.

"It's all right," the hovering man said as the sparks died down around him, "As long as it's just lightning I'm not having any problem."

"SO I SEE," Hebat mused direly, "NATURAL FORCES DO NOT WORK AGAINST YOUR KIND…SO LET'S TRY AN ATTACK COMPOSED ENTIRELY FROM MAGIC!"

Another bolt of lightning hit, and this time Clark cried out in dismay and collapsed to the ground in a blistered condition, and this time Diana rushed to his side in the hopes that this was not a terminal condition.

"HE CAN DISH IT OUT BUT CAN'T TAKE IT….TYPICAL MAN," Hebat crowed from her lofty height, "NOW…WHOSE NEXT….OH, FOR THE LOVE OF…!"

The sound of two sonic booms hitting at once was enough to get even Hebat's attention as Karen and Conner struck from opposite directions, staggering the Titaness as she was assaulted from the intersection point of their near-collision.

"You okay, Granny?" Ranma asked, feeling weird to use such a term on a woman who only looked to be a few years older than himself.

Cologne blinked her eyes and then roved her gaze up and down the length of the nude man's well-trim body then said, "Oh my…I think I understand better now why you are so popular with the ladies."

"Huh?" Ranma glanced down at himself and then was spared having to apologize for a crude remark by the sound of yet another explosion taking place in the air up above him.

But then he heard a voice behind him that was infinitely more terrifying than the giant say, "Ranma-honey…who is that?"

"Ah…?" Ranma could feel the flaring of four battle auras and without even having to turn around knew instantly that his fiancées were giving him the look he so often dreaded.

But Cologne sat upright and said, "No time for that, Girls. The important thing is that we have to get you out of here before…"

A bolt of lightning struck the ground near by her side and Hebat's voice rang triumphantly down, "OH YES, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU LOT. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO COULD POSSIBLY POSE A DIFFICULTY FOR MY PLANS, WHICH IS WHY YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE ELIMINATED!"

Ranma whirled about and braced himself to defend his lady loves against the threat he heard being directed at them when another bolt of energy crackled in the sky, and without consciously knowing what he was about to do he opened a portion of his mind to an area that never before had he been able to access, tapping into something deep within that had always lain dormant until that moment.

The force reared up from within him and met the counter-force raining down from above, and between the two of them canceled out the destructive part of that energy, only to open a portal through time and space that yawned before him, sucking him physically through like milk through a straw, casting him momentarily out of synch with the normal space and time around him, transporting him in the blink of an eye somewhere else in a cascading wellspring of kaleidoscopic colors that deposed him at the other end like a worn out dishrag.

His last conscious thought of the moment was that he was falling through the air, only to land with a very large splash in the warm, soothing waters of a hot spring with something soft and yielding encountering his flesh.

Absently he tried to grope for position and found his hands pressing down and around something that was very soft and yielding. His face was cradled by two warm pillows as he blew air from his lungs, creating bubbles. After a moment he pushed upward and found himself coming face-to-face with a woman upon whom he straddled, who looked equally stunned by his appearance.

One moment before she reacted in belated anger and cried, "HENTAI!" and drew a sword that had been resting to one side with clear intentions for its immediate usage…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Common Misapprehensions in Hot Springs: shadowmane

Where has Ranma been taken by the unintentional wormhole? And what is the fate of those whom he has left behind in such dire straights? What will happen to Japan when Oceanus hits town like a drunken Sailor with a pass card? And is there enough Saki on all the main island to quench a thirst for retribution that shall be felt in, "Swept Away with the Tides," or "Herring Today, Abalone Tomorrow!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	83. Chapter 83

Tsundere83

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"…Ten-Four, Big Red, this here's Paper Tiger on route One-O-One, heading to Seattle along the beautiful California Coast. What's your Twenty?"

"Paper Tiger, this here's Big Red, I'm in Convoy with Cannonball and Velociraptor haulin' some logs along I-Five. Any Smokies in your backyard?"

"Negatory, Big Red, not a Smokey in sight and…" the truck driver whose handle was "Paper Tiger" paused, "Hold up there, Big Red. I'm spotting a Rig along the next rest stop, and you'll never believe this. It's the Silver Seagull."

"Say what?" Big Red replied, "You sure you're not smokin' some of whutver it is they sell out there in Californie?"

"Negatory that," Paper Tiger replied, "Think I'll check out what Blackguard is up to. Ain't like him to have a breakdown. Hell, ain't never even seen him slow down to stop less it was at a Chew'n Choke."

"Call me back when you get done, Paper Tiger," Big Ted called back, "I definitely wanna hear about this if something's happened to our old friend, Blackguard."

Paper Tiger, aka Thom Peterson, had a schedule to keep on his way North to make his delivery. But as it was he was running a bit ahead of schedule and could spare a moment or two to pull off on a rest stop so that he could take a needed break and find out about a valued colleague.

Of course parking an eighteen wheeler rig along the side of the road, even in a designated rest stop, is a complicated process, and it involves leaving the diesel engine running so that the engine would remain warm for a quick departure. Of course the huge dark blue truck with the silver trim known as the "Silver Seagull" had a reputation of purring when it rested, like a living thing rather than an artificial transport medium that just happened to be shaped like a Peterbilt 123 Cabover of a type that was rapidly going out of fashion.

Thom found the man who owned the most notorious truck on the road standing close nearby on the ridge of the rest stop overlooking a cliff bluff facing out towards the Pacific Ocean. He was an unmistakable figure when you met him and Thom would have known the man in a crowded market place. It was not just because he stood well over six feet in height with broad shoulders and a powerfully athletic frame. There just something very solid about the man that made him seem even larger than he was. Not just tall but very THERE-there, just like a Mountain is substantial, as though he had not so much been born as carven out of solid rock and had been standing there for as long as there had been mountains.

"Bob?" Thom asked as he approached, "You okay there, Hombre?"

There was no immediate response, nor did Thom expect to have one. As long as he had known the man named Robert Blackguard he had seen fewer reactions on his rugged features than might be seen upon a bronze statue. The man simply chose to reply to a question when it suited him to do so, not out of any sense of being impolite as that it appeared to simply be his way, and you implicitly understood that.

But then Thom felt something stirring within him, as though the ground beneath his feet were rumbling and the trees surrounding them stirred without a wind to shake their leaves and branches. The distant crashing of the ocean tide created waves that flowed up the cliff and created a sensation that gave one a sense of words being formed. Words that took shape within the mind, not vibrating like sounds that met the ear yet gave one the impression of having heard a voice echo in your mind.

And that voice said, "I hear…something."

"Something, Bob?" Thom asked, taking in stride that the man had spoken, and not bothered in the least by the absence of movement by the man's lips as he regarded his stolid profile, "What's that?"

*I do not know. It is a familiar feeling, very old and almost remembered.*

"Oh, one of them feelings, huh?" Thom took a rolled cigarette out of his Stetson hat and adjusted the brim to enjoy a nice view of a lovely part of the ocean, "Yeah, I get them myself all of the time. Real weird feeling, like it's almost on the tip of your tongue and you know you ought to remember it but can't recall just why."

Robert Blackguard did respond to that, shifting his eyes and turning his head ever so slightly so as to incorporate a fellow trucker within his field of peripheral vision.

*You think so?*

"Yep, sure do," Thom replied, "So…what was it that's bothered you so much that you felt you had to pull over and do a bit of sightseeing? Not that the view is all that bad."

There was another pause before the reply formed in Thom's mind.

*I was troubled by the feeling.*

"And that's enough to take you off your run?" Thom asked.

*It was for me.*

"Fair enough," Thom shrugged, "So, is this one of them feelings you get when you wonder if you forgot to pay the wife's alimony?"

*I beg your pardon?*

"Child support?" Thom hazarded to guess, then shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I'm sure it'll come to you soon enough. Either that or they'll serve you papers…assuming that they could find you."

*Who will?*

"The guys who do the accounting and keep track of such things," Thom said, "There's always someone who knows stuff that you forgot. There a problem with that, Bob?"

Robert Blackguard had just lifted an eyebrow and was giving his fellow trucker the look of a man who had just heard something profound being spoken by a man who lacked a formal education.

*You are right. There are always those who know.*

"You see?" Thom smiled, "Things generally work out for the best. You just have to trust that other guys got your back."

Robert Blackguard turned around, his movement so sudden that it felt as though a mountain had indeed started to move, and he strode back in the direction of his waiting rig, his purpose determined and resolute.

*Thank you.*

"Hey, no problem, Bob," Thom smiled, "Any time for a buddy."

The dark man did not respond to that aloud, but in his mind the thought that ordinary humans never ceased to amaze a being who had walked the earth for ten thousand years or more, which is why their company was preferred to the total isolation of the wilderness, much though Udan Robar Bartev could remember a time when trees far outnumbered the people who dotted the landscape.

As he approached the Silver Seagull he could feel the rumbling from deep inside his ancient friend and reflexively reached out with a hand to pat the side of the cabover, reassuring his familiar mount that its concerns were shared and the cause of their mutual distress would be addressed in the very short term.

And as he prepared to step back onto the driver's seat he cast out with his thoughts, reaching out to connections always active yet often left dormant. And as such he felt the response coming immediately, alerting him to the fact that his concerns were shared and matched by his immediate brethren.

*I hear you.*

The voice was soft and gentle and infinitely feminine. It did not so much come as sound or words but rather as a thought carried upon the sea foam of the breeze to make certain its intention was felt by the recipient.

*I hear you as well, Brother.*

That voice had fiery tones, and every bit as emotional as Udan himself was taciturn and silent.

*As do I.*

That voice was gentle and even warm with emotion and a subtle sense of humor, but no less concerned with the thrust of their shared context.

*The Sea is moving. One has awakened who long has slumbered and now finds himself being drawn to the land of the Rising Sun.*

*Indeed, dear sister. Such has been the trend of events that one who once had claim to the seas has called forth for her lover, and in awakening he has discovered the changes to the world that are not much to his liking.*

*I cannot say that I find his displeasure surprising. But human life is being threatened and this one is not discriminating between those who offend the planet's natural order and those who merely seek to live.*

*I see, Brothers. Then the one whose movement I have felt is he who was put down into the earth long ago by his sons and nephews.*

*Does this surprise you, Udan?*

*No. Nor do I question the legitimacy of his anger. But as you say, Anri, human life is being threatened by his rampage.*

*Let it go, I say. It would serve the mortals to be shaken out of their complacency by exposing them to the terror of the ancient world long forgotten by men.*

*As usual, Reka, you are indifferent to the number of those mortals who never had a say in what has been done by the Masters of their society…*

*On the contrary, dear Sister, I hold those common rabble to blame for being weak and complacent in the crimes permitted by the affluent and the mighty…*

*Oh certainly, let us blame the victims who never have been informed that the power exists within them to make a change.*

*Your sarcasm is unwarranted, Anri. It is up to the mortals to realize that they do not have to be trod upon when they number in the millions, and those who oppress them are naught but shadow men…*

*Enough. I am going to witness these events first hand. I will see for myself if Oceanus needs to be stopped in his tirade or warned against this path of wanton destruction.*

*Are you certain that you wish to become that involved, Brother Udan? You could allow the self-appointed Heroes of this age to handle matters as they see best…*

*I will pretend not to be insulted by that remark, Anri. I go, and the rest of you may follow if you will, or remain aloof if that more closely suits you.*

*You wrong me, Udan, to imply that you will go alone in this affair. After all, Oceanus is responding to the cry of a lover, and who could better understand her need?*

*You make a point, dear Sister. You and Udan are well suited to this task.*

*Bah! Do what you want, but you know that we are forbidden from taking direct action unless we are called upon by the collective will of Man.*

*Be as it may, Reka, still I am going.*

Udan touched the panel of his dashboard and the Seagull responded with a thrumming of the engine that sounded much like the roar of a great dragon, which was only to be expected.

Off at his own rig Thom smiled as he got his own truck started up once again, glancing through the rear-view mirror as he saw the Silver Seagull pull out and turn around.

But he was well around the curve when the air before the huge eighteen wheel truck began to shimmer and distort itself, and all at once a tunnel formed that the truck plunged into, which vanished instant later, leaving nothing visible in its absence.

Many miles away, practically on the other side of the world, a man with light brown, nearly blonde hair opened his green eyes and smiled with some amusement, then turned his gaze and spoke aloud, "Thelendra dear?"

The tall, willowy woman who answered to that name looked up from where she had been busy feeding grain to a Unicorn, and she asked, "Yea, Father? Thou dost have need of me?"

The sandy haired man, who looked like a grown up version of "Luke Skywalker," unfolded his legs from the levitating full lotus posture in which he had been sitting and said, "Good news. We're going on a little trip to look up an old friend of yours."

The woman blinked silvery eyes and turned more completely to the man, her hair a rainbow shower of silken tresses as she fixed an angelic look upon her elder and asked, "A friend of mine own, Father? To whom dost thou make reference?"

"You'll see soon enough," said Anri Monalon Maitreya with a knowing look, "And it isn't far. Just first star on the right and straight ahead until morning."

Thelendra the Dreamwever would have rolled her eyes from long exasperation over her father's typical evasiveness, but she knew better than to expect a direct answer to a question and so merely turned her mind to the question, "One whom I hath known? I wonder…"

There is a satellite that hangs high in the heavens that resides within one of the "LaGrange" points that fixes its orbit at a constant twenty-five thousand, three hundred miles above the slowly rotating surface of the planet. Constructed as a hybrid of alien and terran technology it is manned by an entirely human crew drawn from an international consortium of government and private industry. It hangs like a shining beacon in the night inspiring confidence in all men and women on the planet.

It was not constituted strictly for Americans, though America did hold a dominant role among the crew and the heroes who served upon this space-born platform looking down at the round blue planet and marveling at the awesome nature of their task. Responsibilities had vastly expanded with the growth and multiplication of its function as the eyes upon a troubled world that spun about its own affairs, and mostly without thought of the beings stood above and waited for the call to action that came more frequently than some found of comfort.

Often time it merely served as a coordinating outpost helping to direct the heroes of the world to crisis points where the need was greatest. They only had so many personnel and resources to spare to the task at hand and could not afford to divert themselves to every minor difficulty that came around. Nor could they afford to ignore a major crisis, such as was afflicting the area of the world where their legal authority was held to be its lightest.

The Persian Gulf…or rather the area that was now a swath of devastation stretching from Syria to Iran with parts of lower Iraq being adversely affected. Those three nations had no charter to allow the heroes of the West to intervene. Yet now the call was being sent out for some kind of assistance as the people in those countries were coming under attack by a force so vast and terrible that it quite literally defied description.

"Come again on that, Mister Terrific?" asked Jonn Jonz, aka the Martian Manhunter, "What did they say about this being?"

"I know it sounds bizarre, Jonn," replied the central dispatcher of the Watchtower, "But the agents we sent down there have sent consistent reports regarding what is happening wherever this storm touches down. First the black cloud, then the rising of the tides, then the tsunami, followed by a wave of blackness that flows over the landscape for miles in all direction. And that's when the real devastation begins to happen."

"And you are certain that this…phenomenon…is affecting women in a manner that is different form the men involved?" the green skinned man from the planet Mars asked with a disquieted expression.

"In a word, yes," Mister Terrific replied, "You definitely could say that."

"And…do we have any of our people out there beside these agents?" Jonn asked as diplomatically as a man of his reserved temperament could manage.

"As a matter of fact we do," Mister Terrific replied, "I dispatched Katar Hal and Shiera with a team consisting of Guy Gardner, Fire and Ice. We lost contact a few minutes ago, and I'm trying to re-establish."

"It must be the psychic and magnetic interference we have been experiencing around these storms," Jonn said tartly, "But I cannot imagine what it must be like for them if what you are reporting is to be believed. That this creature…or phenomenon…or whatever is down there causing all of this…"

"Is attacking men and rendering them into a traumatic state where they are witnessing their own worst nightmares made manifest," a feminine voice replied, "While doing to the ladies far worse things than suggest mere nightmares."

"Exactly," Jonn replied, only to pause and turn to see the one who had spoken as he said, "Zatanna?"

"The Psychic world is all a buzz, Jonn," the raven haired Sorceress informed them, "Ever since this creature got loosed from Hell he's been causing every mid-range Enchanter on the planet to experience headache pains equal to a size fifteen migraine. I had to get up here just to put some distance between myself and that Titan."

"Titan?" Mister Terrific asked.

"Oceanus," Zatanna replied, "Used to be one of the Big Ones back in the era before the rise of the Gods of Olympus. He's spent the past thirty-eight centuries in lock down deep in the bowels of Tartarus, but while he was around he made quite a career for himself as a rake and a lover of women…sort of like the ultimate sailor. Poseidon these days tends to follow in his footsteps, much like Zeus when you think about it."

"We are dealing with a renegade of the Titan world?" Jonn said in alarm, "How serious a threat does he pose to the world?"

"He's a Titan," Zatanna replied, "Genetically he is a pure strain of the genus life form that we call Gods only much, much more ancient and closer to the Spark. That means that he can draw upon the elemental forces that all divine beings tap into in order to fortify his own existence. And he lives on a level so far above even that of the Gods that every being of Olympus or Asgard or the various other Heavens."

"Lovely," said Michael Holt, otherwise known by the less humble identity of Mister Terrific, "So how exactly are we supposed to deal with a guy like that anyway?"

"We don't," said Zatanna, "Even Superman would fare badly against a major Titan. But don't just take my word for it. Let's ask our good friend, Arthur."

She snapped her finger and an image popped up on one of the monitors, which surprised Mister Terrific so much he said, "Wow…and you didn't even say the words backwards."

"The miracle of modern technology," the face on the monitor said, a blond haired man with a well trimmed beard and mustache, "Though I have to say you guys are still a few years behind us. I understand that you're making inquiries concerning Oceanus?"

"Arthur," Jonn remarked, "What do you know about this being who is approaching the Indian Ocean?"

"That's the bad news," Arthur Curry, King of the Underwater Realm of New Poseidonis, replied, "That his reputation for sexual proclivities is a legend among my people to judge by the way our people descended after the fall of ancient Atlantis."

"So what are we supposed to do, Aquaman," Mister Terrific asked, "Sit back and let the Avengers have this one?"

"The Avengers?" Arthur scoffed, "You think Thor and those other pretend heroes are up to dealing with a catastrophe on a level like this?"

"Now Arthur," Zatanna chided, "Just because you have that dispute with Prince Namor…"

"I don't discuss Atlantean politics with outsiders, Zatanna," Arthur said, "Not even with close friends."

"Fair enough," said Jonn, "But this is more than politics, or even the rivalry that exists between our organizations. Justice International is not affiliated with any government, but the Avengers have the backing of the American Government. Somehow I have difficulty seeing that the Americans would authorize their involvement without an invitation from the Indian Government. But if this crisis continues to move on in the direction it so far has taken then we should expect that the local governments will drop their isolationist policies and invite us in to lend all of the assistance that we can muster."

"And do what?" Arthur asked, "Oceanus commands the power of the entire ocean, which means that Namor and I are just as ineffective before a power that the God Poseidon pales against. Not that it would prevent my distant cousin from leading his people in an attack against the mad Titan."

"And he would too," said Zatanna, "Of course, on the bright side, India does have its own core group of Superheroes, and its Gods are quite powerful with the backing of millions of devoted worshippers who might just be enough to drive Oceanus to do a circumvention around the sub-continent."

"But that just means that he'll stay close to the Indian Ocean," Jonn remarked, "What does that mean for the underwater Kingdoms who call those waters home?"

"I don't know that it means anything at the moment," Arthur replied, "His beef appears to be with the surface dwellers more than anyone living beneath the water. At least I am not hearing any complaints so far from ocean dwellers who live in the waters he has passed through."

"Lucky us then," Mister Terrific remarked, "So where is this Titan going, and what is his ultimate destination?"

"I don't know," Arthur replied, "But whatever it is I feel sympathy for the people he encounters because they're in for a rude surprise if Oceanus lives up to his formidable and quite dubious reputation…"

"Any sight of them, Guy?"

"No luck, Hal." Guy Gardner of the Green Lantern Corps responded, "I'm doing as best I can to keep this inky black stuff off of us, but I can't find the girls or make contact with the Watchtower. Whatever's behind this it's so strong that even my ring can't punch right through it."

The two of them were surrounded in a globe of green energy that extended for only a few feet in any direction. Beyond that all was darkness, and in that darkness the rest of their team had utterly vanished.

For Guy it was frustrating. A Power Ring worked on will and he was using every bit that he could to keep from becoming a victim. For Katar Hal, aka the Hawkman, it was doubly frustrating because his preferred method of self defense was close physical contact through weaponry, most specifically the mace he carried in his hand, which was made of the alien "Nth Metal" that was matched by the weapon that his wife, Shiera Hal, herself was carrying. In addition to this the girl named Ice, whom Guy considered his own beloved, was lost in all that roiling blackness along with her best friend, Fire. Beatrice DeCosta and Tora Olafsdatter were hardy and capable young women, and Shiera was as tough as they came.

But no one knew what they were dealing with and at the moment they were barely holding it together. But if they knew the true extent of what was befalling their missing teammates they would have been all the more horrified all, especially had they been able to peer beyond the darkness that entrapped them. For while Oceanus had a burning rage that he was directing against the men of this world whom he blamed for despoiling the land and the waters that were his namesake, Oceanus had discovered that the women of this world were as fair and comely as any women he had known in his own time had ever been. And this was giving him cause to vent other long-suppressed urges that had were crying to be satisfied now that he was at liberty for the first time in many ages.

It was not so much that he burned with a lust that was as hot as the fires of perdition as he was feeling the same basic need that would drive any prisoner granted a furlough to act in the pursuit of self-gratification. He had called up a miasma that blanketed the areas upon which he was laying an assault, but while his rage was driving the men to experience the horrors of their own imagination with the women it was creating an entirely different effect. One that engulfed them within the embrace of his aqueous tendrils, immobilizing them while insinuating a resonance of his own sensual desires. Women fought against not only him but against the sudden awakening of urges that could not be repressed or ignored regardless of the strength of their character or resolution. And once the miasma had them in its grip the tendrils proceeded to denude their bodies and then to ravish their flesh from all sides, seeking out openings and plunging in with appendages to ravish them with wild abandon. In this way thousands found themselves all at once in one mass phenomenal orgy that stretched out the length and breadth of where the cloud enveloped.

It moved on rapidly, leaving in its wake many ravished women and men whose eyes bore stark testament to the horror of his passage. The women were dazed and the men nearly mad with sheer stark terror. Their memories were hazy and uncertain, but in time the women would recover with little memory of what had befallen them. Feelings of shame and guilt would linger with strange memories of indescribable pleasure, confusing their unconscious minds as their rational thoughts would collide with their conscience.

Some would feel dishonored and wish to commit suicide, while many men would take time to come to terms with exposure to their own deepest phobias. But every so often, one in ten thousand women or so, a planted seed would germinate very slowly and call forth an offspring of unusual heritage. Such was how it had been in the very old days when Oceanus had fathered many an offspring, only a few of them containing the active "Spark" of the God-gene, the kind who later on would become the heroes and monsters of legend.

Oceanus felt neither shame nor remorse concerning these actions, for the gratifying of his own basic needs had never permitted him much use for introspection, let alone a civilized sense of morality and ethics. But in turn he bore no true animosity for his victims. What he felt was a vague sense of satisfaction in venting himself against these One-God people. He was not seeking to actively harm anyone through his unconscious desires were having precisely that sort of an effect. He simply acted as befit his temperament since he had always in the past allowed his appetites to lead him on his quest for self-satiation.

Of course to the people who got in the path of his wrath were certainly feeling the effects upon a highly personal level. In fact for many it was as if hell on earth were breaking loose, unleashing suffering on a massive scale, though by the definition of "suffering" there was relative value attachment considering that the men were feeling suffering, but where it came to the women…

Or, more specifically, the woman born on another planet named Shiera Hal of Thanagar, and the two Terran born women named Beatrice and Tora, who were experiencing first hand…or, rather, multiple appendages, the experience of a millennia-old Elder God who had known the caresses of everything female that had walked or slithered on the landscape that had caught his eye since the first moment that he knew the difference between the genders.

Human beings had evolved but little over the last few thousand years but the women most definitely were an improvement in that they seemed to take better care of their health and actually worked out doing more strenuous exercise than pulling roots and grubs out of the earth. Warrior women were always sexually exciting for that reason-when they were not actively trying to kill you, of course.

But these women had abilities that were altogether intriguing. They were not on the level of the Gods but more than merely human which made them…interesting on a level that even a Titan could find amusing.

What they felt about his affections was not strictly of no interest so much as that he felt their interests should coincide with his for the moment. And Oceanus had always found women more…tractable when you eased their conscious faculties and took away their desire to resist. Breaking down the normal restraints placed upon a subject by the force of their will was not a complicated thing, it just involved turning off a section of the brain that handled things like emotional control and rational restraint. After that you only needed to stimulate the pleasure centers of the brain and human nature took over…

Or woman's nature to be precise, which was to be a creature of passion and to love as nature intended the female to be the bearer of new life. And women were always more tractable when you played to their better nature, whereas if you incurred their wrath you would want to be just about anywhere else but in their immediate presence.

Of course the minds of the women whom he had encountered so far had been…strange to Oceanus's way of thinking. Raised on guilt and shame for their sexuality and their bodies, repressing their urges, trying to be something peculiar called "proper," as if that were anything fitting for a woman to be.

Of course they wouldn't remember…humans hardly ever remembered the enjoyable bits when driven to the point of ecstasy and beyond. Something about the defensive circuitry in the brain causing sectors of short-term memory to blank out and be inaccessible to sober reflection. Oceanus was not too big on such details, only on the results that he seldom had to make apologies in the morning, let alone deal with jealous husbands and boyfriends unless caught in the act. Oh yeah, and if they stood over the height of a small mountain that was pretty bad, too.

Which reminded him to check his direction since the linear path he had so far followed along the ley lines was taking him into dangerous territory, because unlike these lands of petty tyrants and monopolistic gods with silly pretentions of Omnipotence, the land before him was dominated by the pantheon of the Indus valley, a land where real gods yet prevailed. And could sense millions of minds animating their presence…so many more human thoughts than Oceanus could remember encountering since the drowning of the continent of Atlantis.

Gods in singular number did not bother him so much as when they were grouped in hierarchies that concentrated themselves into a power that might prove more difficult to challenge. It was one thing to marvel that humans had bred so prolifically over the past few thousand years, it was another thing to encounter a well-entrenched group of deities that centered themselves around a Troika that embodied the cosmic principles of Life, Destruction and Creation. It was rather like heading into storm winds that might blow one off course if you pursued in that direction, and much less troublesome to divert his path and move around the periphery of their territorial landscape.

That way, if these Gods came after him they would be moving away from their power base and out onto his element where the power of the Ocean would give him nearly limitless potential. For a certainty they were more of a nuisance to him than this "Allah" character whom everyone else seemed to pray to in his passage. Some lunar deity blown up to ridiculous proportions, barely fourteen centuries old and hardly more than a wet-nosed punk to Oceanus's way of thinking.

Which reminded him of the wet-nosed punks who had put him down, along with his brethren, back during the start of the Minoan age when Crete dominated the Mediterranean. First Chronos and his upstarts, followed in turn by the sons of Chronos who had turned against their own rebellious father, locking the Titans away in deep Tartarus for all Eternity without the possibility of parole.

Well, it could have been worse, Oceanus reflected. At least he fared better than his brother, Uranus, and still had all of his equipment intact or what would be the point of it all? So much the better to enjoy life as he once had in the distant past when things were simpler and much more elemental. Less…complicated at the very least, as he spread his tender mercies over the landscape and brought more women to the throes of ecstasy while reminding mortal men what a true God felt like as he wended his way back away from the land and towards the life-giving ocean.

And when he passed away from the land his former victims were finally released from his rampage, in a physical sense of the term, though the emotional affects would linger long after in his wake.

All of this observed from a comfortable distance by a pair of eyes gazing at the spreading drama, who felt even his hardened sentiments towards all land-lovers sorely tested. He set his face in a grim scowl of aloof disdain that masked the tension in his body as he spoke to his nearest companions and said, "It is him. There is no mistaking it."

One of those immediate companions said, "You are certain of this, Namor? It is the mad Titan of the Seas whom we must go up against?"

"Negative, my friend," Namor replied, turning to the artificial being standing next to him, "We can do nothing by ourselves against one whom even Father Poseidon regards as a being of ultimate terror. Oceanus is ancient in a way that makes the Gods seem like mortals, and I doubt not if we faced him we would share the fate of those who now suffer, and with little to show for our efforts."

"I hate to say it but I think you're right, Namor," another man standing next to him grimly noted, a man who above all other surface dwellers held the respect of the Prince of Northern Atlantis, "We don't have near the resources, and with Hercules and Thor away on private business our strength is severely depleted."

"Not to mention we still haven't tracked down your shield, Steve," said a sultry woman with long auburn hair who wore scarlet clothing that befit her code name, "Hercules promised to send word when he finds his wayward granddaughter."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" fumed a man wearing dark purple tights, holding a compound wheel bow in one hand with his other hand twitching as if seeking to send arrows flying, "Those people out there need our help!"

"Button it up, Barton," barked a grizzled man champing on a cigar with his single good eye flashing a stern warning, "SHIELD ain't been given the go-ahead, so until the word comes you guys are standing on Alert status. There won't be any cocky cowboy maneuvers here until we get the proper clearance."

"But Colonel," a diminutive woman floating around their heads with wings flapping rapidly in the manner of a fairy, "Every minute we hold back…"

"Fury is right, Janet," Namor said tightly, "As much as it galls me to say this, we cannot rush headlong into battle with a Titan of this stature. If we were to face him now at our current strength levels then I fear only the Vision would emerge unscathed."

The artificial man at his side turned a questioning look towards the amphibian, "Indeed?"

"Not to slight you in any sense," Namor replied, "But though you seem man enough for your wife's satisfaction, your artificial nature alone might spare you from suffering the trauma that would befall the rest of us, for the legends surrounding Oceanus make it very plain how he regards the genders with different grades of passion."

"You mean he doesn't swing both ways?" asked the diminutive Janet Van Dyne, "I thought he was Greek."

"Some men have issues in that regard, Janet," the woman known as Wanda Maximoff Lenshir as she glanced at her android husband, "So you're saying he might not recognize the Vision as a Man? His loss in my opinion."

The artificial man in question could not possibly blush due to his normal pigmentation being scarlet, but he did his best to give his wife a look that husbands often gave their women when hearing them boast about their prowess.

"Legend has it that Atlantis was partially destroyed by the will of the Titans," Namor continued, "Those legends give very graphic account of how our ancestors were beset by a madness when the oceans rose upon the land and swallowed up our cities…all save for the women who were spared to bear the offspring of the Titan who grew to become my own people's distant ancestors."

"I thought you guys were sunk by an Earthquake," Clint Barton noted.

"It was a joint effort involving several of the major Titans and their sons and minions," Namor replied, "Uranus ordered the destruction of our homeland, but Oceanus thought it would be amusing to keep some of the people alive as prisoners and slaves. That is why the Atlanteans of the generation that followed could breathe underwater as well as walk upon the land, though the latter only in very short cycles."

"I remember you telling me all about this back during the War, Namor," Steven Rogers, aka "Captain America," remarked, "You said your people built monuments and cities to honor the Titans, most of which have fallen down due to sea quakes along the mid-Atlantic ridge."

"Until we learned the secret of forging weapons that could kill even the Gods or balk the strength of the Titans," Namor replied, "And evolved technology that could enable us to win our independence."

"Yeah, that kind of makes me wonder," said Janet as she hovered near the shell-like ear of the Atlantean prince, "How exactly does somebody forge metal underwater? You can't exactly heat a fire down there to the point where metal will melt, and even if you could the water around you would boil you to death within seconds."

"Very carefully," Namor drawled, "That and the fact that our smiths took turns working in air pockets with furnaces the normal way. But, as you say, getting near to the fires was…hazardous to our health. That is why our technology tended to flow in a different direction than your own."

"Look, this is getting us off the subject of what to do about this guy," Clint insisted, "You said you could create weapons that could handle guys like this?"

"Orachalchum," Namor answered, "It is created through alchemy forging copper and gold into a metal that absorbs all magic. Unfortunately you would need quite a lot of it to deal with a being as enormous as this one."

"I'll see what we got in armaments," Colonel Nicolas Fury said gruffly, "Our brain boys got lots of fun toys to play with, and I'm sure they got something even to deal with this."

"Not unless you also pack armaments that are capable of dealing with Galactus," Namor warned, "No, I fear our only hope is to discover what it is that has awaken Oceanus from his slumber and to deal with that. If we can somehow find the source that is drawing him steadily eastward…"

"That makes sense," Captain America said, glancing at the Colonel, "Nick, you said the Justice League sent a team into the crisis zone?"

"Sure did," Nick Fury replied, "Ain't been heard from since they got there."

"Colonel!" a blonde SHIELD agent approached the command deck of the Helicarrier from the side, "Word just came to us…they've spotted the Blackbird."

"What, y'mean the X-Men are goin' in there?" the Colonel whipped around, "Bloody glory-hound Mutants. D'they think they can do any better against this guy than the Avengers?"

"Sharon," Captain America said, "Are they responding to communication?"

"One of them certainly is," the blonde SHIELD agent made a face, "And he says, and I quote, 'Up yours, Bub,' end quote."

"That would be Logan," Namor said tightly, "If he is leading the charge on this then I doubt anything less than the destruction of their craft would deter them from going into battle."

"Believe me, I'm tempted," Fury replied, "Those guys think they can take on the Phoenix they can take on anybody. Serve 'em right if they learn better."

"What next?" Clint grimaced, "The Teen Titans gonna take a swing? Don't forget we've been in this business longer than anybody besides the FF."

"This is getting complicated," said Captain America, "We've got to find Thor and Hercules fast. Any chance we could get a hold of Bruce Banner?"

"No, and believe me I'm even tempted to try that," Fury replied, turning to Agent Thirteen and saying, "Find out where that guy is moving. As big as he is he ought to be easy enough to triangulate from space."

"On it, Sir," the blonde SHIELD agent saluted and then hurried to relay his orders.

"Something on your mind, Namor?" asked the crimson haired Wanda, who saw the Prince's expression become unusually thoughtful.

"A thought I had just now, Wanda," he mused, "A possible lead that could shed light on this situation. I was just remembering a part of the legend regarding Oceanus and an affair he had with the Queen of the Hurradin. Something about her wanting to revive her former lover…"

"Oh dear," the Vision suddenly spoke up, "Colonel, I believe I have a lead, based on what Prince Namor has just suggested."

"Yeah, well spit it out, Tin Man," Fury demanded.

"My memories give me access to data bases linking me to computer archives from all over the world," the Vision replied, "And I have just referenced an entry filed by Stephen Strange regarding an artifact known as the Rod of Summoning…"

"Of course!" Namor reacted as if stung, "I should have remembered that part of the legend! Colonel, you must give us immediate clearance to send a Quinjet to Japan."

"Japan?" Fury replied, "But that's thousands of miles away…"

"Trust me on this one, Colonel," Namor urged, "The Rod of Summoning is one of the devices created by my Atlantean ancestors eons ago, and it alone has the power to bring a Titan out of Hell should it be wielded by one who commands either Godly or Demonic power. And the last time it was seen by mortal men it was held by a demon named Naraku during the Feudal era, said to be taken from him by another demon more terrible than himself."

"So you think that's where he's going?" Captain America asked.

"I would bet half my Kingdom on it, Steve," Namor replied, "Preferably the independent half that is led by my distant cousin, Arthur. But trust me when I say this if he gets to Japan we may see this matter escalate to exponential levels of disaster."

"You mean it could get worse?" Janet asked in dismay.

"Imagine if Oceanus decides to summon his brothers and sisters out of Tartarus in order to restore the Age of the Titans," Namor answered.

"Okay, that's bad," Wanda replied, glancing at her husband and saying, "But just in case stay by my side. I am not risking you on the off-chance that this demon will find you as manly as I do."

"Yes Dear," the Vision answered, proving for all the world to see that, artificial or not, certain rules of matrimonial constancy were observed within the universe as a wise man…or machine…knew better than to contradict his wife when she used a tone like that upon her husband.

"But that still doesn't answer one other thing that worries me," murmured Namor.

"Which, of course, you'll share with the rest of us?" Clint asked tartly.

"I think I follow you, Namor," said Captain America, "Who would summon a Titan from his grave, and for what reason?"

"Well, that and the question of what they intend to do when Oceanus gets there," Namor shrugged, "And normally I'd be curious enough to let them find out the hard way, but even the people of Japan do not deserve a fate such as is headed in their direction."

"Hey, the War's been over for decades, Namor," Janet protested, "Don't you think it's a little harsh holding a grudge after all the U-boats you sank during the Big One?"

"Say that after you speak to the people of Tritonis and Lemuria, who suffered more heavily during the war than Poseidonis or Atlantis, Namor replied, "But still you do raise a valid point, which is why we must get there ahead of the Titan in order to discover just who was fool enough to begin all of this…and just how best we might be able to bring an end of things before more lives are lost to the rampages of my not-so-very-esteemed ancestor…"

Meanwhile in Japan all was sudden calmness. Though there had been thunder and lightning earlier with the swirl of clouds appearing suddenly on a clear-sky morning the storm had suddenly abated leaving the kind of calmness that makes you wonder where the storm has suddenly gotten off to. It was the kind of calm that makes people feel nervous with the anticipation of wondering what is to come, like, "What was that all about?" writ large into the heavens with people hastily seeking shelter just in case the storm is coming back for seconds just as soon as it decides when it is ready.

Yet at the Tendo household all was not so very calm. For one thing a sixty foot tall naked woman holding a sword in one hand and a wand in the other was straddling the yard next to where the Koi pond had been and no one, let alone the neighbors, paid any bother.

This being because most mortals lack the sight to see much beyond their normal five senses, and some even way less than that. Visible light, after all, is such a limited medium to see much of anything that truly is out there, and much exists beyond the visible range that people would rather not see, just as though who could see did so and would rather have not at that moment.

After all, anyone who truly had the capacity to see beyond the range of ordinary sight was someone who had sense enough to know that sixty foot tall naked women holding sharp implements and magical devices meant trouble of a different sort entirely from your common variety apocalyptic visions.

Much worse were those who had audible hearing that went outside of the normal range of sound that the human ear can perceive else they might have heard the woman in question asking, "HEY, WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO? IT WAS JUST STARTING TO GET FUN AROUND HERE! WHAT'S A GIRL GOTTA DO TO GET A LITTLE ATTENTION FROM YOU LOCALS?"

Down at ground level and pulled back behind a curtain of space the heroes and residents of the dojo were regrouping within the fold of the yard that had been turned in on itself by the illusion powers of the resident Goddesses and Oni. Here a relatively smallish portion of the yard had been turned in on itself so that the dimensions bulged in places where they normally were not supposed to, thereby crowding more yard into less area and driving Euclidean space off the metaphorical cliff of reality into the event horizon of its own pocket dimension. Thus it doubled the area of inhabitable land on the same piece of turf and drove any real estate land assessor bananas trying to figure out where all the extra acreage had gone to from the original landscaper's estimation.

Huddled together now beside an extra house that logically could not be there and a large heated sauna that seemed larger than the yard itself the heroes gathered to either lick their wounds or assess where they were standing without having to think too hard on how they had gotten there so unexpectedly. The sons of Bruce Wayne, plus one very anxious daughter, were finding themselves finally useful in checking after the ones who had been useful minutes ago but were now in a less useful condition on account of having taken the initiative in the former activities that had rendered them into their present state.

"You just had to go and play the hero and nearly get your clocks cleaned out there, didn't you, Clark?" Bruce himself was asking of the man whose injuries he was presently inspecting.

"Sorry…force of habit," Clark winced slightly, "Thought at least I could be a distraction."

"It's lucky you weren't more seriously hurt out there," his wife, Diana, said tensely, having satisfied herself that his injuries (and her own) were largely superficial.

"Ow…Helena…!" Karen Star, Clark's cousin, was wincing from close nearby at that same moment.

"No butts," Helena said sternly while finishing the creation of the makeshift sling, "Your arm's broken in two places. It's healing back, of course, but even you need to take it easy for at least a few minutes. And if you don't lay still I won't push it back in place the next time you dislocate that shoulder."

"When did you turn into my mother?" Karen murmured under her breath, but secretly felt pleased that her lover was at least speaking to her again as Helena's bouts of silent treatment could at times be much more terrifying than any sixty foot angry goddess.

"You should be able to use that leg again in another few minutes," Tim Drake was saying to his friend, Conner Kent where the latter sat with said leg in a splint holding it outward so that the pieces of bone were no longer showing.

"Yeah, and remind me not to do what I did back there again if it looks like I'm about to do it," Conner urged, "If Cassie ever finds out about this she'll kill me herself, I just know it."

"No promises," Terry said to the side, recognizing when a useful piece of blackmail could come in handy at the right sort of occasion.

"All right then," said a very different sort of Cassandra, Cassandra Caine to be precise, "Then perhaps someone would be so good as to inform us of what it was that we missed on the way here to this particular party?"

"Yes, indeed, " said Jason, "I'm rather curious myself what we have gotten ourselves into what with that not so very nice but easy on the eye woman we encountered apparently at the center of it all."

"Sorry, Bro," Tim replied, "We didn't stop to make formal introductions, though I believe the lady calls herself Hebat of the Hurradin."

To his surprise the other young man looked at him blankly, "You are kidding?"

"Why would we be doing that?" Helena asked of her younger brother.

"Hebat is the name of an ancient Goddess of Mythology who once was worshipped in my part of the world before the rise of Islam," Jason explained, "Something about a lover's quarrel that involved a demon dragon of the sea. The details are a bit obscure but apparently thousands of years ago a dragon absconded with the Queen of the Heavens and when her husband came looking to rescue her she seems to have turned on him and sided with the dragon, who ate the husband. I think they had a child named Cybele who became the next great Queen of the Heavens…"

"You mean like that lady over there?" Karen asked as she nodded over to a corner where an unconscious blonde woman was being tended to by a huge dark haired man being attended to by several other strange looking locals.

Jason stared, "You mean to say…is that…?"

"Cybele the Castrator," Bruce explained for their benefit, "Formerly a Goddess but long since demoted to Demon status. And the man's name is…"

"Hibiki Razor," Jason paled, "Father…if that is him then we are all in a great deal of trouble."

"I think that there is trouble enough to go around for everyone, Son," Clark remarked as he sat upright, feeling mildly better as his body rapidly worked to repair itself from the injuries inflicted on him by magic, "But he's not an immediate threat to our well being…not compared to what waits outside of this sanctuary."

"I would not be so complacent if I were you, Mister Wayne," the elderly woman named Cologne remarked, once more wearing the appearance of a withered old biddy, "He is complacent for now, but never forget that if his temper is activated he could seethe with an anger as frightening as his mother-in-law, and much less civil in manners."

"Considering what she did to my wife," Razor turned a glance up from where he was huddled over the Demoness, "Would that be so surprising, Matriarch?"

"Yeah," said a miniature version of the Demoness, Cybele, "And what's with the Old Woman disguise? I thought you'd given that up when you and your sister took on my mother."

"My sister has her reasons for adopting the disguise that reflects her age and stature within the community to which she is an acknowledged leader," Nodoka replied, "What you saw was a manifestation of a power that the two of us share, a legacy bequeathed to us by our mutual father."

"You mean Misaki Katsuhiko, Nodoka-chan?" asked Genma, "I know you and he have a special bond that you've never been able to fully explain to me…"

"I don't mean to keep any secrets, Husband," Nodoka said, "But there are some things in our past that are difficult to share…as I am certain that you, of all people, know all too well."

Genma gave a mild reaction to this but said, "I've never considered it a secret, Nodoka… just something I haven't been able to fully understand."

Soun demanded, "Never mind any of that. What about my Dojo? That creature has destroyed the principal livelihood of this family and is threatening to do the same thing to my house…"

"To say nothing of the rest of Nerima, Daddy," Nabiki said, "But I think a more important question we ought to be asking is…"

"What happened to Ranchan?" Ukyo finished for her.

"Oh my," Kasumi said in concern, "When that woman attached him…"

"He disappeared in a bolt of lightning," Kodachi said, "Not even a trace of him was left in passing."

"Don't say that!" Soun snapped, "He cannot be dead! All of our future depends upon Ranma marrying my daughters…"

"Calm down, Tendo-kun," Genma urged.

"Calm down?" Soun rounded upon him, "You know what it means if we do not perform the ceremony that unites our houses! The disaster that will befall us all…"

"My husband is correct, Tendo-san," Nodoka said, "Kuno Kodachi did not say that my son is dead, nor is he. Is that not correct, my dear?"

"Of course not," Kodachi replied, "When I said that there was no trace of him I mean to say that there is no indication of Ranma-sama's demise. Nor would fate deny us of our husband, Kasumi-sama," she said to the woman standing close beside her.

"Oh…of course," Kasumi said with a far more troubled expression, looking quite stunned by recent events and not at all her usual complacent self., as though her mind was still in shock with the rapidity with which dramatic things had taken place before their eyes, she and her sisters.

"What did you just mean about that, Daddy?" Nabiki asked, "What happens if we don't marry Ranma?"

"The ceremony that joins our houses is the spell that reinforces the seal that was intended to entrap Hebat," Genma explained, "Which is why she targeted my son to try to prevent him from fulfilling his part of all of this. It's also why that Titan wants the four of you gone, which is why we insisted you take shelter here with us."

"With you guys, Saotome-san?" Ukyo asked, forgetting for a moment why it had been forbidden for any of them to use that name within the earshot of a certain presence.

"Sao…tome…?" Razor murmured, his eyes starting to redden, only to go blank as Cologne hit him in a certain spot at the back of his neck, causing him to blink a moment and then say, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Cologne answered.

"What did you just do?" the Mini-Cybele asked.

"I blocked the surge of rage-induced impulses that you use to trigger his transformation into a full Oni," the Matriarch replied, turning to Ukyo, "But the technique has a limited effectiveness, so please refrain from any more such slips of the tongue, Kunoji-san."

"Ooops," Ukyo winced, "My bad."

"Now, as my sister was informing you," Cologne continued, "Ranma is not dead so much as he has been banished from this reality. I felt the boy attempting to use the Juraian power that is his birthright, but without training he was stumbling blindly in the darkness, attempting to wield forces that are beyond the comprehension of most mortals. He was purely reacting from instinct in an effort to protect himself and the rest of you when his force met up with the Titan's and it was the fabric of reality that felt the impact."

"Yes, that is what I meant, Sister," Nodoka replied, "Ranma has never received the initiation into his birthright, though I had intended to one day make him aware of the full complexity of his nature. I felt him struggling to harness an unfamiliar energy that he had only just been exposed to with the result being that a gateway was opened between our world and another aspect of reality. I did not feel him dying so much as being stretched a bit like an elastic band that snapped like a catapult throwing him into the time stream, though I venture to say he will come out the other end at a time and place of Reality's own designation."

"Ranma-kun is alive?" Kasumi asked, sounding more than a bit hopeful.

"That is wonderful news," Kodachi affirmed, "It means that hope is not lost to us and we may be reunited with our husband."

"Ah…one problem," Nabiki asked, "If he's been sent somewhere else then how the heck to we get him back here?"

"Yeah, that sounds like the real problem we got before us," Ukyo affirmed, "How do we get back our Ranchan?"

"A relative question," said Bruce Wayne, asserting himself back into the conversation, "If this boy is crucial to the ritual that binds the Titaness then obviously the solution to our immediate problem is to get him back here in time enough that the ritual can be performed as originally intended."

"And how are we supposed to do that, Dad?" Terry asked.

"Obviously we need to call upon the services of someone who knows their way around the Temporal map of the cosmos," said Clark, "I can think of several people we could call on who have that ability…"

"Yes, but the problem is that none of them are here," Diana said more pragmatically, "And we can't get a message out past the interference that's blocking our communicators."

"Then obviously one of us is going to have to go out there and act like a runner to get that message to somebody who can help us," said Karen, "Of course to do that we've got to get past Miss Tall, Big and Scary."

"I'll go," said Conner, "I can run as fast as anybody but the Flash and get clear of this place before the wand lady can zap me."

"That ain't gonna work, Boy," said a gruff faced, red-bearded man who came striding into the hot springs area from across the dimensional curtain, accompanied by an equally large man with a well-trimmed brown beard, and the Lady Peorth beside them, "Hebat's cast a barrier around this place to prevent anybody else from escaping or getting in. She means to hold you lot here until the Big Guy gets here to really get this party started."

"Then how did you men get inside here?" Nabiki wondered.

"Hey, we're Gods," said the brown bearded man, "We're good at this sort of thing. In fact we're here to help…"

His voice trailed off as his gaze was cast over the assembly and suddenly his attention riveted upon one man among those gathered present.

"You!" he spat in direly voiced recognition.

"Me?" asked Saotome Genma, "Do I know you, Sir?"

"DIE!" the burly giant said as he started to advance with mace in hand, only to be partially restrained by his red-bearded compatriot, who had the presence of mind to restrain him.

"Guess that answers that question," Terry remarked sussucintly.

"Let me go!" the burly man declared as Clark and Diana also interposed themselves, the latter more directly as she addressed herself on a more personal level.

"Grandfather, calm down!" urged the former Renunciate Princess.

"Calm? CALM?" the burly giant snarled, "I'll show you calm once I strangle him for old times sake!"

"No you won't," declared his red-bearded companion, "Because I got dibs on him first, and if anybody's gonna kill him it'll be me!"

With that he let go of his companion, pivoted on one foot and lifted high a hammer in one hand, only to have it be intercepted by the outstretched palm of Hibiki Razor.

"No one is killing anyone," the Oni Prince declared, "This man wronged my daughter long ago, but he is now under my protection."

"Why are you so popular all of a sudden, Pops?" Ukyo wondered.

"I have no idea," Genma said, "Have I done anything to offend you people?"

"Do you want the short list or the full one?" responded Bruce Wayne, who turned to the others and said, "Calm down and get control over your emotions. We have a larger problem here than settling old scores from whatever grievances this man may have earned from you in the past."

"Just so," said Nodoka, "And be mindful that he is my husband, so you must first deal with me if you wish to get to him, my good sirs."

"Yeah, and just how do you guys know Uncle Genma anyway?" Nabiki asked.

"Genma?" the brown haired giant frowned, "I thought he was Genmelas the Satyr…"

"I took him for Genmli the Dwarven smith," the red-bearded man said with equal uncertainty.

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked, "Then you both know someone who closely resembles Uncle. But what could have done to upset you both so much?"

Both men scowled and said, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT."

"Let me hazard a very wild point of conjecture," Kodachi offered, "Would this, perchance, have anything to do with a place in China known as Jusenkyo?"

The two men bore startled looks, then each glanced away saying in chorus, "Never heard of it," in a tone that was hardly like to inspire confidence in that statement.

"Well, if we have that little matter settled," Peorth turned to Soun, "I've been busy seeding the yard with some appropriate herbal remedies that ought to enable us to send Hebat back to the Great Void from whence she had escaped. Now all we need to do is enact the ritual of banishment and Consummation and we can fix everything back to the way it was before Oceanus has time enough to cause us any mischief."

"One problem, however," Cologne pointed out, "We lack a groom with whom to enact the ceremony."

"Ah yes," Peorth nodded sagely, "That does appear to be a problem. Thor, Herakles dear? Would you happen to know of a way in which we may summon back from the other world my vanished Son-in-law?"

"Ah…well…" the red-bearded giant said, "My hammer has time-warping capabilities. But I'd need a point of focus to find this dude. Does anybody have something belonging to him that I could borrow?"

The four prospective fiancées all exchanged puzzled looks and seemed to think about it, unconsciously stroking their smooth bellies as if contemplating the one thing that they did have from their prospective husband that each of them truly valued.

"Oh," the red-bearded man said, "It's like that with you girls, huh? Lucky guy…"

"You sure of that?" the brown haired man beside him asked, "Four of them at one time?"

"Four?" Helena blinked.

"Rao," Karen exclaimed with astonishment as she looked at the brides in question, "You mean you guys are all pregnant?"

"What?" Tim asked, "You mean…"

"From the same guy?" Terry asked, sounding somewhat disquieted by the notion.

"It's a complicated thing," Clark explained, "An Amazon tradition. Diana can explain it better than I can."

"Thanks a lot," Diana eyed her husband with mild reproof, "I suppose it will sound odd to explain how a Polymorphous arrangement can be expected to work in this day and age, but these young people have a very valid reason for banding together. Which is all the more reason for finding their missing husband-to-be before matters get any further out of control than they already are."

"You mean this guy is engaged to four girls at once?" Conner asked, "And he got all four of them pregnant?"

"Try not to sound too envious, dear boy," Kodachi replied, "But if you knew our Ranma-sama you would have no doubt that he is man enough to please us in such an arrangement."

"All the more reason why my son must be restored to us," Nodoka said as she reached into her kimono and pulled out a small locket that she opened, "Fortunately I have here a small clipping of Ranma's hair that I have kept with me all of these years. And there is a tree in the yard that I planted long ago with him in mind in case you need a secondary anchor."

"A tree for Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"A very special tree, my dear," Nodoka smiled, "And when it is awakened I feel confident that my son, your future husband, will be drawn back to us from wherever it is that Hebat has sent him."

"Then let us hope for his sake, as well as our own, that the Boy can be brought home forthwith, my sister," Cologne said gravely, "And that whatever place he is presently at will not pose too great a threat to his health and well being as he will need to be in top condition in order to make this ritual happen."

"Which just poses one all-important question," said Nabiki, "Where has Ranchan gotten off to…?"

"And is he behaving himself wherever he is?" Ukyo completed for her fiancée, to which Kodachi and Kasumi could only give a silent nod of complete unspoken consensus…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Clash of the Taipans" shadowmane

Where is Ranma and what is he up to while all of this happens? More like WHEN is he and what has he landed in the midst of? Stay tune next time for, "Love in the Mists," or, "Samurai Massage Girl!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	84. Chapter 84

Tsundere84

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"I worry about you sometimes, Motoko-chan."

Aoyoma Motoko glanced at her best friend, Narusugawa Naru, and said, "You do? Why, Naru-san?"

"Because you seem so unhappy these days," Naru replied, "Whenever you're alone it seems like you can't be yourself anymore. You used to be so at peace with yourself, so serene and content in everything about you. But now it's like you're not even at ease with your surroundings. Have we done something to upset you? Have I done anything to make you feel mad at me?"

"Why would you think that?" Motoko asked, "I'm not upset with you, Naru-san. You're my friend."

"I'm certainly glad to hear that," Naru replied, "Because lately you've been looking at me like I had turned into your enemy. And for the life of me I couldn't imagine what I could have done to upset you like that."

"I'm telling you, Naru," Motoko said in growing irritation, "You're imagining things. I'm not upset with you or anything like that."

"That's good," Naru replied, "So why don't you seem able to smile any more? Is there something that's upsetting you? I want to know because I'd like to help…"

"You're imagining things, Naru-san," Motoko replied, "Nothing is upsetting me. Nothing is wrong. I'm just…concentrating my energies for a match that's coming up next week. My Kendo club is facing off with a rival High School and it's very important to me that my team does well."

"Oh, Good," Naru said, "I was worried it might have something to do with Keitaro and something he did that was ruining your Wa."

"Urashima?" the name threw Motoko momentarily off balance, "Why…would you think of him?"

"You know how he is," Naru said, "He's lazy, useless, stupid, perverted and crazy without a single redeeming quality or feature, and I know how he can be so clumsy the way he stumbles on us when we're bathing, and he's caused all kinds of trouble ever since becoming the manager of this place."

"I thought you two were getting along better these days," Motoko said non-committally.

"Well, we are," Naru said evasively, "But that doesn't mean that I'm letting him off the hook…"

"Because you still haven't passed your entrance exams," Motoko said as levelly as she could manage.

"Ah…well…" Naru winced, "He has been showing a little improvement there, but it's a tough exam, and even I'm having trouble with it, and I'm a lot smarter than that dummy…"

"So is Mutsumi," Motoko pointed out, not intending to make it sound like she was twisting the knife, but knowing full well how it would affect her friend as Naru's insecurities surrounding their other resident house guest were almost legendary around the Hinata Apartments.

"Yeah…well…she's improving too…sort of," Naru grimaced.

"I hear she scored a perfect total on the practice exam," Motoko noted, feeling guilty at taking secret pleasure from her best friend's discomfiture.

"I…think I've been goofing off soaking around here long enough," Naru started to move away, heading for the edge of the hot springs, "Time to get cracking on those books again."

"Have fun with studying," Motoko said, grateful that her own entrance exams were still a couple of years away and that she only had to worry about a fencing tournament in her immediate future.

"Just remember what I said about Keitaru," Naru pointed out as she lifted herself out of the side of the pool, "Don't let him get to you so much with his stupidity and perversity…"

"He's not so bad," Motoko murmured softly, barely audible, just under her breath.

"What was that?" Naru turned around.

"Ah…I was agreeing with you," Motoko hastily affirmed, "Urashima is a nuisance."

"Oh, that's what I…never mind," Naru stepped out onto the deck, towel wrapped around her lithe body, "See you inside. I hear Shinobu is making Sukiyaki for dinner."

"That sounds nice," Motoko said, though in truth she did not feel hungry. If anything she felt honestly as depressed as Naru had accused her of being just moments before, but not for the reasons that her best friend would have seriously credited, let alone have taken with such complacent good humor.

"Keitaru-san," she sighed, glad to let the mask slip for a moment, to admit to herself, in the privacy of her own thoughts, that she was good and solidly depressed, and not because of anything that the young man had done that could have possibly been upsetting to her.

Other than to say hello and show a modicum of concern about her very existence.

She sighed. It was pathetic and ridiculous she knew, the kind of thing that she would have condemned in someone else as an unbelievable waste of time and energy, fretting about that loser. After all, what Naru had said about him was totally true…more or less. He was lazy and perverted and prone to unfortunate accidents that sometimes resulted in exposing Motoko to the truth about her womanhood, which she had been denying even to herself.

Of course boys were perverted by nature, and Urashima Keitaru was so much more than that. And he was kind and thoughtful and caring and compassionate and tried to do the right thing even when it cost him personally. And while he was a coward he would risk his life and health for a friend without a single thought to his own welfare. He was a weakling, there was no mistake about that, though Motoko had never known anyone who could be as strong when it came to standing up for what he believed, and when she compared herself to him she felt as if she were the one who was the coward and the weakling…

She sighed. What was the use? To Keitaru she was only a friend, never more than that. A fellow resident of the Hinata Hot Springs Resort and Inn, someone you passed in the hallway or caught a brief glimpse of while working out with her sword. He was never going to mean anything beyond that to her and she was being a fool in setting herself up this way. And for what? For desire of a man who had never been hers to begin with?

And yet…

Her eyes cast down into the water and she curled her toes and stared morosely at nothing, recalling the time when Keitaru had first come into her life, when she had met him by chance in the company of two friends who were far worse perverts than he had ever been, and Motoko had taken umbrage about being stalked.

But then an unbelievable thing had occurred. She had looked into his eyes…and suddenly nothing in her life made sense any more. And in the months that had transpired since that time she had found her feelings growing exponentially stronger the more time she spent around Keitaru.

And though she at first had refused to believe it, and had insisted that he was a worm who was beneath her notice, let alone be worthy of her affections, in the end she knew all of that to be a lie, that exactly the opposite was true, and that it was she who was unworthy of Keitaru.

The thing that had brought that to a head was a recent visit by her sister during which Motoko had pathetically tried to use Keitaru as a means of getting herself off the hook from a very awkward situation. In the end her sister had understood her actions and forgiven her for her duplicity, but Motoko had not forgiven herself nor forgotten how supportive Keitaru had been, never once complaining about the way that she had used him.

And the pathetic thing was that she had come close to confessing her feelings to him for the very first time but had refrained from being that brave when she had seen Keitaru come close to confessing his affections for the woman he truly did love.

That being Naru.

Her friend, her rival and the one person on earth whom she would trust with her very life. Naru was someone she looked upon like a sister…certainly less scary to be around than her real sister. And yet Naru was also her secret enemy in a war that Mokoto could never win, and to which she had surrendered without pre-conditions.

In a way she supposed that this put her in the same category as Maehara Shinobu, a truly nice person whom Keitaru had helped and who owed Keitaru a debt of gratitude, and her love, though this was as much unrequited as the feelings that Motoko was feeling even now for the clueless young man..

Shinobu would make a hard enough rival as the girl was so nice that Motoko felt an urge to protect her. Likewise for Mutsumi who was bold enough to admit that she had feelings for Urashima, which was certainly better than even Naru had managed to do, even given her Christmas-Eve confession of a few months back when she had more-or-less declared victory over Keitaru's heart.

In a way she would even welcome having Su Koalla for a rival next to Naru, and even there the foreign girl had expressed a distinctive interest. And as strange as it was the only one in their house who was not subject to the charms of Keitaru was Konno 'Kitsune', and who knew what she was interested in a man, assuming it was not Seito, that professor guy, the one whom Naru had feelings for a while back.

Why did she have to have feelings for such a blockhead anyway? Why did Keitaru have to be so nice? In spite of his weakness he was a lot nicer than many of the boys she had encountered before or after. In fact she cold not help wondering if there were anyone out there who was as nice or even nicer than Keitaru. Maybe someone who was not a total wimp in a fight, getting beat up by women all of the time. A strong man who had a good heart and could properly take care of a woman, that was all that she truly asked. And one who was a decent fighter, if that were not asking too much of the fates.

Oh, who was she kidding with that? Men were weak or else strong to the point of being bullies, and no way did she want to have anything to do with…what the heck was that?

She felt something strange in the atmosphere. Around the Hinata Apartments the word "strange" took a decidedly different meaning than it did in other places, but this definitely felt strange to her Mystic Warrior senses. In fact it felt as if the very air above her was churning and…

Motoko glanced upward and saw what looked like a swirling vortex, as though an opening had formed in the pink folds of reality out of which something came tumbling down from above, and all at once Motoko found herself looking up into the face of a man…one instant before that man fell on top of her and landed with a splash in the hot spring water.

For a moment Motoko was stunned, but then she looked up and saw the man straddling her was a young and handsome fellow with a hard, muscular body as manly as they come…and totally stark naked!

Which was where she reacted in accordance with her nature and reached for the sword that was never far from her hand, snarling as she did the word, "HENTAI!" and one second later drawling the blade…

Only to find the man in question had vaulted up out of the water and was hovering in the air just above her thrust, which is why she attempted another swing at him, but this too he dodged easily, all the while saying, "Hey! Watch it! I didn't mean nothing! Why are you trying to kill me?"

Off inside the apartments Naru was busy getting dressed when she heard the commotion and briefly wondered if Keitaru had stumbled into the Hot Springs area that was reserved explicitly for women…AGAIN. Once or twice might be an accident, but as many times as he pulled that stunt he definitely must have been a glutton for punishment to be trying that with Motoko still taking a bath…

But the sound of a totally unfamiliar male voice made her start with dismay, then come charging out of the changing area in time to see Motoko busy having no luck trying to skewer whoever it was who did intrude upon her private bathing, someone who definitely WAS NOT KEITARU!

The young man in question was having some problems convincing the angry girl that he had not intended to disturb her and-worse by far from Motoko's point of view-she had lost her bathrobe and was fighting totally in the nude, giving this strange young man an ample view of her lithe body. Strangely enough he did not react to it so much that it might paralyze a normal guy with the fatal result of him staring at her while she hacked him into tiny little pieces.

Instead the man landed with feet braced like a fighter and stabbed forward with one hand, cupping Motoko by her right breast and doing something there which momentarily made her feel puzzled more than angry.

Only to fall as if her knees had lost all strength as she sank up to her chin in the steamy hot water.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to do that," the youth remarked, "But you didn't give me any…what the…"

That was all the time he had to turn around as Naru came rushing right at him, leaping over the water in a flying kick aimed at the man's chin, a classic flying dragon-stamp kick that would send any other guy flying horizontally out of the bath and through the nearest wall and straight on out to the other side.

This guy, however, just shifted his balance slightly and caught her leg and altered her trajectory, and all at once it was Naru who went flying to tumble into the water, fully clothed, like the proverbial wet hen, only stunned rather than "as mad as."

"What gives here?" the young man asked, "Where the heck have I wound up? And why is everybody here trying to attack me?""

"Hello, is everything all right in here?" a girl's voice, and a very young one by the sound of things, "I heard a commotion and…"

The young man turned around, unintentionally flashing the girl, who looked on at him in shock, too numb with surprise for a second to do much more than gape at him, with eyes unintentionally traveling down to gaze at crotch level.

"Uh-oh," the young man said, just one second before this new young girl began to scream…

Beatrix DeCosta blinked her eyes, wondering what had just happened to her, and why did it feel so much like the end of Mardi Gras after she had drunk one too many tequillas some time after ripping her clothes off and flashing her tits at the tourists?

And why did it feel as though Tora Olafsdotter, her best friend, was straddling her equally naked?

Oh yeah…that's because she was as Beatrix discovered for herself as she glanced down at the top of a snowy white mop of platinum hair that very much did belong to her best friend and fellow team-mate with the Justice League. And though there was indeed a very odd taste in her mouth Beatrice somehow knew that neither one of them had been drinking.

Even given the notion that Tora and Drinking were about as incompatible as a Nun with a Vibrator and…no, wait! Scratch that. Beatrix had known Nuns who kept Vibrators hidden away in their rooms, allegedly confiscated from girls attending Catholic school, though everyone more-or-less knew this excuse was a fiction.

All right then, Tora and Drinking was like Batman was to swearing, or Captain Marvel was to Sex Education, or…well. It was just so very unlikely as to be something not worth thinking about in a normal context.

She glanced around at their surroundings. Okay, so this was not a normal context. It rather looked more like the End of Mardi Gras had been delivered by Category Four Hurricane. Signs of devastation were everywhere, as were naked bodies, only none of them appeared to be dead at the moment, which was where the analogy went potty.

Tora stirred in semi-wakeful bliss and then sighed, "Oooh…Fire…was it good for you as well…?"

"Que estas?" Beatrix responded, reckoning those words to be as unlikely as anything else that might have been spoken in that particular moment.

Tora completed the act of opening her eyes, then turned and looked at Beatrice, meeting her gaze, then glanced down at herself and saw how they were positioned, and only then did she ask, "Bea…ah…if I ask you what we are doing here…do you think I'll be seriously freaked out if you try to answer?"

"Ah…that all depends," Beatrix tried to respond diplomatically, leaving unspoken the part where she felt that she was likely to freak out if she even tried to volunteer an answer.

"Hey girls, where are you?" they heard a familiar voice call out, "Are you still with us?"

Tora looked even more shocked, "It's Guy!"

"I know," Beatrix responded.

Tora looked down, then hastily averted her eyes away from the pair of luscious breasts that her face had been nestled between only seconds ago, "He can't find us like this!"

"I know!" Beatrix affirmed, knowing that if Guy did see them like this then they would never hear the end of it.

But, fortunately, a voice from close near them growled, "Guy, if you don't talk slower and lower than that I am going to take my mace to your head, so help me…"

"Shiera?" Beatrice would have recognized that dangerous snarl anywhere, the kind that warns the male of the species to get far away as fast as they can until the one delivering that line had found a decent cup of coffee to curb their homicidal urges.

"Shiera?" this time it was Katar Hal's voice as Hawkman descended on flapping wings as he landed near to where his winged wife lay amid a pile of groaning, insensate male and female bodies.

She looked up at him, then glanced around, then accepted his hand as he helped her to her feet, murmuring, "Either I've just attended one of the biggest rave parties that's ever been thrown on this planet…or…I don't think I want to entertain the alternative."

"I'm just glad you're safe," Katar said before looking her up and down and coloring abruptly.

"What?" she asked, "You look like you've never seen me naked before, Husband. OMIGAWD!" the realization hit her like a ton of sobriety and she immediately went scrambling for the nearest discarded article of clothing that she could find, which turned out to be merely fragments as something appeared to have shredded all the clothing off the bodies of the women whom she could see laying strewn all about her like discarded mannequins blown away by a tornado from a factory show house.

Of course those mannequins were very much alive as attested by the number of women also seeking whatever shreds remained on hand that was in any way useful. Fire and Ice had already done their best hasty effort at creating makeshift bikini tops and bottoms from whatever was on hand, a practice with which Beatrix herself was well familiar, though Tora needed a bit of coaching in order to tie those bits in a way that would not come undone mere seconds after.

That was when Guy finally came floating down in an aura of emerald light, and the moment he saw the two girls it was plain enough what was on his mind, Guy being the type of man who lacked the subtle nuances that were needed to be ashamed when ogling a pair of healthy adult females with bodies worthy of Supermodels.

"Tora!" he said aloud while his eyes bounced off the blonde girl and onto Beatrice, then back again, "You guys okay? You make it through all of this in one piece?"

"Ah…two piece, actually," Torah corrected with an unfortunate glance down at her body, which unofficially made it plain that her boyfriend was at liberty to do likewise without recriminations. But a second later her other eyes sought him out and he was forced to raise the level of his focus to meeting her half-way as she said, "Oh…Guy! It was awful! I was so worried! Everything was so dark and you weren't there and I think I…ah…and Beatrix…"

"Yeah?" his eyes once again went to the green haired girl standing near to hand and his face became a question (in a way that Vic Sage's face never could) and he asked, "Seriously?"

Beatrix scowled at him, wanting to tell him to get his mind out of the gutter…only to have a belated memory that caused her own face to flush a bit crimson around the cheeks as if, on this one occasion, his voyeuristic impulses might totally be on the money.

"We do not know what happened here, Hombre," she said aloud, though one look at their surroundings informed her that not knowing was probably a good thing, judging by the number of dark haired, sultry women who probably never before had been out in public without a burkah in their lives, and who were even now trying to sort out the various pieces.

Unlike with the men who seemed to be still in it in a way that suggested that the horror was yet to leave them. Men staring wide—eyed into space, mouthing words of prayer as if pleading against some invisible terror that only they were still able to see.

"Yeah, it's like that all over," Guy said as he followed her look, this time being serious and not a typical male Jerk as the professional Green Lantern took over with a Cop's detached dismay in the face of total chaos. "Whatever it was rolled through here affected men and women differently as you can obviously see. The women don't seem too badly affected…even if they could use a major wardrobe overhaul. Not that I'm complaining about the view…"

Beatrix scowled at the boorish man for saying a thing like that in the presence of a gentle soul like Tora. But to her increasing dismay her girlfriend responded with, "I'm glad you didn't get trapped like Beatrix and I did, Guy. That thing felt like a living presence, and it was so…overwhelming…that I think even you would have been affected."

"Hey, I'm a Green Lantern," he boasted cheerfully with a reassuring arm around her shoulders, "We ain't got any fear to take us over with, Doll-face."

Said a man who slept with the light on wearing boxer shorts that had bunny imprints, though Beatrix was not about to say that aloud, even if she was finding Guy a bit harder to deal with than was normal.

"I've just relayed a message to the Tower," said Hawkman as he and the semi-denuded Shiera joined in their discussion, "According to them this phenomenon is affecting every area where that cloud-like miasma is passing. The X-men ignored a warning and headed into it just off the coast of the Indian Ocean and now we've lost all report on what's happening with their team…"

"The X-Men," Guy snorted in derision, "Bunch of Mutant freaks who think they could handle anything with their 'Best there is at What I do' guy leading the team. Serves them right if they get their asses reamed…"

"This from a man who routinely talks to Aliens and speaks a hundred different interplanetary languages?" Beatrix sniffed.

"Hey, I ain't prejudiced," Guy protested, "I don't care what somebody calls himself, even if those guys think they are some new kind of evolutionary life form. I mean, didn't they ever teach these people Biology 101? A Mutant's supposed to be different from their parents, but half their team are Hybrids, second generation Mutants. And you only count as a race if everybody else in your group shares the same traits in common. If everybody's got different talents, different characteristics, it means you've got a Zoology experiment masking as a social club. I mean, I thought those guys lived in a school!"

"Guy," Tora said, "If you had just been through what Beatrix and I experienced then you wouldn't wish such things on anybody, let alone a colleague."

"Amen to that," said Shiera, looking somewhat worse for wear but quite intact and solid for a woman who was born with wings attached to her body, "That…entity got inside my mind and started playing tricks with my perceptions. It started feeding me images and sensations that caused me to behave in ways that I can't put into words…though the nearest that I could equate to it would be that time we investigated that incident on Phygia Seven, Katar…well, that and that unexpected trip we paid to Uxal..."

"That bad?" her husband's alarm was discernible even with much of his face obscured by a helmet.

"I think we had better get back to the satellite and report this in directly," Shiera noted, "And to warn anyone off who might even be thinking about taking this thing on head-to-head. What I felt was a totally overwhelming power that entered my mind as if psychological shielding had never been invented. I've had the best mental toughening disciplines taught to me by Thanagarian conditioning and still it went right to the core of my very being and took me over like a first year rookie."

"That is serious," Katar said, "And if what we see here with these people surviving a similar experience gets multiplied over the whole of the entire region…"

"Yeah, good thing it's mostly happening to Arabs," Guy remarked, then winced as Tora slapped a hand upon his chest, "Ow…I mean…well…these people could use a bit of loosening up, don't you think?"

"I would not joke about a thing like this, Amigo," Beatrix said, leaving her real thoughts on the matter in unspoken Portugese so that, even if Guy did listen in, he would only be able to tell by her tone just what she was thinking about him.

"I agree," Katar said, glancing around at the disoriented looking survivors all around them, "Some of these people have been drawn out of villages and cities where they take a dim view about the exposure of their women to decadent sexual libertine values. There are going to be a lot of recriminations expressed at the ones who have not been as badly hurt by the effects of this psychic trauma, especially as these men seem to be in a terror state not unlike post-survivor stress in a war zone."

"We're going to have to petition the United Nations to send in relief workers who have experience dealing with this level of trauma," Shiera replied, "And to suggest members of our organization who might be able to help out."

"Yeah, you do that," Guy said, keeping a firm arm around Tora's shoulders, "Meanwhile I'm taking my girl to get a wardrobe fix. Meet up with you at the Watchtower."

He started to rise up into the air as Tora shot a furtive glance towards Beatrix, who found herself scowling back with definite disapproval in her expression. It was only after Guy and Tora had vanished into a tiny green speck in the sky that she paused to wonder at what was motivating her to feel this way. It was not unlike a feeling of intense jealousy…but over what? Over Torah?

That was ridiculous, because that would imply that she and Guy were rivals for the affects of the Icelandic beauty, and Beatrix was not into girls like that…

Or was she…?

No immediate answer came to mind, but she did feel the shimmering halo effect that signified the Justice League Satellite was teleporting them back to headquarters, which meant that an official report was in the offing, which meant that she had to get her head back into the game and to stop thinking about Tora as if the two of them had that sort of connection.

Really…

"So you're saying that Ranma could be anywhere in time and space?" asked Ukyo of the red-bearded man wielding the hammer.

"I'm saying that it's possible to track him down using these hairs provided by his mother," Thor replied as he attached same to the head of his ancient war mallet, "Mjolnir was crafted of Uru metal by the Dwarven smiths and imbued with all sort of spells by my Dad that give it the capacity to do more than merely control the weather. It can also open a portal through space, which is how I'm able to travel back and forth to Asgard like I got an express "E" ticket. The same capacity can be used to transport me through time, though Dad always cautions me to be careful about using that."

"Why so?" asked Nabiki.

"Time travel's a lot more complicated than traveling distances within space," Herakles answered, "You get into all sorts of anomaly problems when you muck about on different worlds interfering with their histories and timelines. The least little thing you do can create an alternative paradigm shift, even if it's only stepping on a blade of grass or swatting at a butterfly's wing. It plays hob with the dimension of Chronos, and Dad's always leery about doing things to tick off his old man, who might be tempted to come out of exile and teach his son how to do his business."

"I thought Zeus overthrew his father and cast him into Tartarus," Kodachi noted.

"Yeah, well…that's what Bullfinch thought he discovered by dusting off the old scrolls," Herakles replied, "But I'm closer to the source of things and I got the story from Dad after I wormed it out of him during one of our periodic father-son drinking contests. Seems the legend about Gramps swallowing his children when they were born was just a metaphor. What really happened is that he hooked them up into their own alternative space and siphoned their powers while feeding them illusions to make them think they were growing up normally. When Dad found out he freed my Aunts and Uncles and they turned around and did the same to dear old Daddy. Chronos was hooked up to the same siphoning machine with his powers flowing into Dad when he made himself the new Top Dog of Olympus. Only Gramps eventually escaped from the siphon by channeling his essence into the Chronal Stream, becoming the Lord of Time by merging with the Elder God known as Archon."

"Oh my," said Kasumi, "How did your father deal with that?"

"Same way the old Bolt-Thrower deals with every crisis that hits him," Herakles answered, "Politics. He cut a deal with the Old Man and gave Chronos dominion over time…which was convenient because he already was that…while letting the rest of us believe that Gramps was safely locked away down in Tartarus with his brothers. This suited Chronos just fine as he could go anywhere and anywhen he wanted to without the hassles and the paperwork of actually having to govern the cosmos, leaving it to Dad to manage things while keeping the rest of us in check just in case one of us wanted to fulfill the prophesy about trying to take over."

"You mean that one of you was destined to overthrow Zeus as he had done to his own father?" asked Tim Drake, "Whatever became of that? Obviously Zeus is still on Mount Olympus…"

"Only because Dad's second only to Thor's Pop when it comes to bending fate to suit his own purposes," Herakles answered, turning to the red-bearded giant, "When Christianity replaced the Greek and Norse religions it was because times had changed and mortal beliefs were changing, so we had to change with the times as well. Of course in my case it's because my half-brother, Lucifer, did manage to stage a successful rebellion."

"Just like my brother, Loki, made a deal with the Ice Giants," Thor remarked a bit tightly.

"Lucifer took over Olympus?" Terry marveled.

"Sure did," Herakles replied, "About the time when the Hasmodians were running things in Jerusalem. Ran the place for over a thousand years before everybody got heartily sick of sucking up to the little bastard. Then a group of us got together and freed Dad from imprisonment and cast Lucy down into Purgatory, where he wound up running the place in the space of a couple of decades."

"How come none of this is mentioned in the history books?" Helena asked.

"Oh come on," scoffed Diana, "Do you really think that they would advertise the fact that all-mighty Zeus could be replaced by an imposter? Of course I only learned the truth about these things myself a little while ago from the mouth of Lucifer himself…"

"You sure that's a reliable source?" Karen asked, "I mean…isn't he, like, the world's biggest liar?"

"Second Biggest," Thor replied, "He runs a distant second to our Dads, and my baby brother would probably give him competition."

"Besides," Herakles replied, "You don't have to tell lies in order to mislead people. Sometimes the truth is the biggest weapon in the Devil's arsenal, and it's much more fun when it's used to torment people."

"So what happened after your father regained his throne, Herakles-san?" asked Nodoka.

"He took a look around and decided to leave things as they were…with just a few minor changes," Herakles answered, "This was about the time of the Renaissance, mind you, and he wanted to encourage mortals to put aside their obsession with Witch and Heresy trials and just lighten up a little. He even posed for a couple of statues with some guys named Donatello and Raphael, maybe even Michelangelo when he was painting the Sistine chapel. These days he runs Olympus like it's a major Corporation that's heavily into the relic and souvenir business."

"Anyway," Thor resumed, "We Aesir had our day of Ragnarok about the same time when the Christians were invading Iceland. Of course calling it an 'invasion' would be a bit of an exaggeration since it was mostly Missionaries who convinced our worshipers to turn on one another. I had a sacred tree that got burned down around the same time that the Fire Lord, Surtur, was doing the same thing to the halls of Valhalla. But Dad, being a crafty sort, took steps to see to it that we'd be reborn a short time after the end of everything that we had worked for, and we got resurrected into our current incarnations. Of course it also means that items like my Hammer have unfortunate tendencies to sometimes imbue random mortals with my abilities and a portion of my personality and memories, just like it did with your friend, Perfume."

"Of course you need to fit certain criteria such as being determined to be 'worthy' and all of that," Herakles pointed out.

"Yeah, well, that goes without saying," Thor shrugged, "The truth is that I'm the real deal and those other aspects are just copies who share a lot of my tendencies, but any Dumb Bloke will do if he fits the profile that my hammer deems as 'Worthy.'"

"So what's your deal with Mister Sao-…"

"Ahem," Bruce Wayne rather pointedly interrupted.

"Ah…that guy over there?" Conner amended, glancing at the man known simply as "Genma."

"Him?" Herakles bristled, "Only that he closely resembles a guy I used to know back in the wilderness of Thebes. A former instructor of mine named Genlimnias, who was a Satyr with a bald head that he liked to keep covered with a scarf."

"And he reminds me of a Dwarf named Glimli who taught me a lot about fighting when I was a wet nosed punk barely able to lift my own hammer," Thor bristled, "Thanks to him for a whole century I didn't even dare to step out into the rain without fearing the consequences…and I'm the God of Thunder!"

"Obviously not the God of Cold Showers," Peorth observed, "But that was ages ago. Can we not let bygones be bygones?"

"Well…" the two male Gods glowered but seemed contrite enough about accepting that at face value.

"Wow," said Nabiki, "You guys really are who say you are. Does that mean you're with the Avengers?"

"Sure thing, Kid," Herakles replied, "Members in good standing."

"What, you think we'd hang around with those Posers in the Justice League?" Thor glanced off to the side, "No offense to you guys."

"None taken," replied Clark.

"Besides, it'd be too awkward for me to join with your team," Herakles said, glancing at the girl named Diana, "After all my own daughter is a founding member of the League, and if I joined it'd feel too much like Nepotism in reverse."

"We'd always be glad to have you on board, Father," Diana smiled, "Even if you and Orion do tend to make a mess of things whenever you get together."

"Ha, that New Genesis twerp thinks he's the God of Destruction," Herakles snorted, "Well, I'm the God of drinking his Prissy ass under the table! Besides, he reminds me a little too much of my brother, Ares."

Nabiki shook her head, "I wish I'd remembered to bring my Autograph book. With this many celebrities gathered in one place I could fill up my ledger in one sitting."

"I didn't know you were an Otaku, Nab-chan," Ukyo remarked.

"I'm not," Nabiki replied, "But do you know what their signatures go for these days? I could make a fortune!"

"Nice to know that someone here has their priorities in order," Bruce turned to regard Thor once again, "It is crucially important that we find the young man named Ranma and bring him back here in good order, though you're going to have to be careful in sifting through the layers of reality to be sure you get the right one and not some parallel duplicate."

"I know my business, Wayne," Thor affirmed, "You may be a control freak but you don't have to teach your grandfather how to suck eggs through a straw you know."

Several young people could not resist an urge to snicker, but their gaiety ended when the man in question turned a cross look in their direction.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Nabiki spoke up, "You men say that you were cursed by Jusenkyo…but are you saying that you don't have those curses any longer?"

"Of course not," Herakles said, "They wear off eventually…in about a century or two."

"What, you thought they were forever?" Thor asked, "Forget that. The Dragon who charges the Jusendo water that flows from Mount Phoenix to the Cursed Springs ain't that powerful."

"Dragon?" Kodachi replied, "Interesting…"

"Essentially a dragon who has lain dormant gathering strength for many millennium is behind the existence of these curses," Diana explained, "Mother told me about this place you call Jusenkyo, Father. She also said it put you in touch with your feminine side, which is why the Amazon High Council finally relented to let you go…"

"Oh, and did your Mom tell you what she used to turn into when she got wet?" Herakles scoffed, "Poor Hippolyta, having to take refuge on an Island, surrounded by cold water. Must have been hell for her keeping her secret, and small wonder that she kept the rest of you under three thousand years of isolation."

"You are sure this will find the boy and bring him back to us, Cheri?" Peorth asked her fellow divinity.

"Won't know until we try," Thor said, glancing to the side before lowering his voice to add, "And if it doesn't work I'm gonna have these ladies riding my ass, and not in a fun way either."

The four prospective brides in question just looked back with neutral stares that did not convey hostility or anxiety…and were all the more frightening from the calm and resolute way in which they were looking back at the Thunder God with unspoken anticipation.

"We trust you, Lord Odinson," said Nodoka, "I'm sure that, if anyone can find my son and restore him to his family, that you will at least make an honest effort."

"And if not then I might have suggestions on other resources that we might call upon," said Cologne, "In any event we will be no worse than we are presently, what with a mad Titan standing above us, and another more terrible one on his way here to wreck vengeance upon the planet."

"Right, no pressure," Thor slicked his lips as he held up his hammer and gazed at it, "Well…here goes nothing…"

"Ranma?" Nabiki asked as she saw her husband turn his head and gaze back in the general direction of the dojo.

"Thought I heard something just now," the Time Agent remarked, "Like a familiar voice calling in my head…only I don't think it's for me exactly. More like for the me who calls this Timeline home."

"Ah?" Nabiki cocked her head and seemed to gaze beyond the ken of ordinary mortals, "A summoning spell. Very interesting. It's aimed at the timefield, pointed directly at the future. Which, of course, assumes that this reality even has a future."

"Right," Ranma turned and looked back in the direction of the horizon, seeing peculiar clouds beginning to form as he said, "Don't like what I'm seeing in the present. That storm front is coming here with a nasty attitude backing it up. Feels like all Hell is about to break loose…and in a literal way."

"No doubt about it then," Nabiki said, "This is where Ranko will be headed with her Posse."

"So we got here ahead of the curve, that's great," Ranma said, "Only what kind of an emergency are we waiting to see break out, 'Biki?"

"Either the end of the world…or the beginning of a new phase for it, Husband," Nabiki replied without bothering to reprimand him for continuously calling her 'Biki.' "I feel his approach and can sense his gnawing hunger. He is still thousands of miles away but approaching rapidly, and when he gets here I think even you may find yourself over-matched."

"What, somebody thinks he's a bigger Bad-ass than me?" Ranma scowled, "Let me at him and I'll murder the dog."

"Be careful what you wish for, Ranma-kun," Nabiki said with a strangely abstracted tone to her voice, "Because I feel as though it has happened before and will happen yet again, and that you are indeed in the middle of it all. In fact I dare say that without you all hope resides in a different version of you, one that has not the slightest clue, which is his greatest strength and ultimate undoing…"

"What in the world?" asked Kitsune as she slid back the door to her apartment, "Is that Shinobu who's making all that ruckus? I do declare that girl needs to get a better hold over herself and not be going off like that over nothing…"

"It sounds like we might be having company," said Mutsumi as she wandered in from who knew where, startling Kitsune who had failed to see her coming down the hallway, "I wonder who that could possibly be?"

"Is it good to eat?" asked the energetic Su Koalla, hopping along like the human equivalent of a bunny rabbit, "I'm starving! Let's go see what Shinobu has made for dinner."

"Guess I might as well," Kitsune said as the three of them began to march down the hallway towards the Hot Springs area…

Only to have a naked boy come suddenly charging past, so fast that he just seemed to appear out of no where, nearly bowling down all three young women in his passage.

"Excuse me, sorry, coming through!" was all they heard before the human streak was down the opposite end of the corridor and rounding a corner.

Close on the heels of the man came Naru, chasing after the fellow with a frantic, "Come back here you! You're going to pay dearly for what you did to Motoko!"

"Oh my," Mutsumi said as she whirled around, "Is Naru chasing a new boyfriend?"

"Who was that?" Su asked, her eyes as round as the proverbial saucers.

"I don't really know, Sugar," Kitsune said as she more cautiously turned around, "But he was hung like a stallion, which is no wonder why that girl is on his tail. The problem with Naru is she can't really keep a hold of a man and tends to drive them off before she really gets to know them."

"She mentioned Motoko," Su noted, "Does that mean that strange boy may have accosted her when Naru found them together?"

"Don't be silly," Mutsumi replied, "That would mean that he got the better of Motoko."

"I suppose you're right," Kitsune said, only to hear running fet approaching as she turned around and saw Motoko herself, freshly dressed in a hakata and looking as mad as a proverbial wet hen.

"Where did he go?" she snarled, "Tell me where that Bastard went off to!"

"What, do you mean that guy who just went by us?" Mutsuke asked.

"He won't get away from me this time!" Motoko snarled before surging right past them.

"What was that all about?" Su asked.

"I don't really know, Sugar," Kitsune said as she saw the Kendoist vanish down the same bend as the others, "But it sure looks like fun," she smiled, and as one the three of them turned about and began to follow on the trail of this unknown naked boy in their midst, sensing that a new element of excitement had fallen into their lives. And if it was one thing the residents of the Hinata apartments loved more than a hot bath it was a good story to brighten up their day. And this was looking to be the beginning of a story the like of which they had never been a part of before on this bright and early day on a lovely Spring morning in the year 2000 AD…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Centenarian Complaints: shadowmane

Where has Ranma landed? In a heap of trouble, of course, but just how much so will be revealed the next time around in, "Love me or Leave me in the Hot Springs," or, "All's Fair in Love and Kenjuitsu."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	85. Chapter 85

Tsundere85

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

Urashima Keitaro was not an unhappy fellow, at least not exactly. Though he had failed three times to pass the entrance exams for Tokyo University he felt more confident than he had been a year before that this time he would at least score in a higher percentile. And it was all due to his study-buddy roommates, Naru and Mutsumi, who had been drilling him relentlessly to master the tools he would need when he went for is fourth try in a couple more weeks. And he was even getting along a lot better with Naru, which meant essentially that she was beating him up much less often and listening more carefully when he made his apologies for their occasional misunderstandings.

He was working on the outside porch, painting a section of railing that had been recently installed after the previous section had unfortunately been damaged. Damage to the apartments was a regular event and it kept him busy fixing things that tended to get broken a lot for a whole variety of reasons. It also kept the place on the margins of bare profitability because of the material costs of so many repairs. But still this gave Keitaro plenty to do, and he liked feeling useful as it gave him plenty of time to think by himself without setting anyone off on another rap.

He had a steady job here at the Hinata Apartments as manager for the establishment, and his Aunt Huruka praised him for his hard work and due diligence in keeping the place running. His grandmother checked in from time to time to offer encouragement and drop tid-bits of advice, but she seemed happy enough to leave him to handle the affairs of the Spa and Sauna.

Though it had been touch and go at times, he generally commanded the respect of the girls who lived at the apartments and got along with them individually. Sure, Su was a handful and Motoko seemed to get angry at him a lot, and Kitsune…well, you never knew where you stood with her most of the time, but Shinobu and the other girls were basically all right. Sarah Douglas and Naru's younger sister, Mei, were the new additions who were fitting in quite well and everyone was more or less pulling together to make the experience of the apartments work out. And generally he had a good feeling about the spring season with the added business they might generate through tourism, and if they could get a few new faces in this place...

Of course they would have to be women, this place only catered to girls, and he was a lone exception as a guy and could testify how much trouble it was for guys to be around the apartments. After all it was not proper for the girls to be subjected to another man's presence and…

"Come back here, you!"

Hah? That sounded like Naru. Keitaro looked up and had the shock of his life as he saw a naked man vaulting out from the second story railing directly over Keitaro's head, giving him a very unfortunate view of male anatomy that he would rather not have spotted. But then Naru came soaring after him, further adding to his confusion as it was evident that somebody else besides himself had done something to earn her wrath.

Somebody else besides himself was causing Narusugawa to fly into a violent rage for once? Keitaro certainly hoped that it was not that Kentaro guy who used to bother Naru and had been briefly Keitaro's rival before his father had cut Kentaru off from his trust fun, telling him to get a job and learn what it meant to earn a living.

Which had proceeded to do by going to work for Keitaro's aunt Haruka, a fate for which few men would stand in envy.

But as this thought was crossing his mind he saw Motoko appear, crying, "Wait up! I won't let you get away-WHOOPS!"

She had perched upon the railing, which Keitaro would have warned her against as it was a section that was in need of repair, and now it broke under her weight, spilling her over the rail and causing her to fall…

Directly on top of Keitaro, who was staring up at her in dismay as the Kendoist fell on top of him, smothering him with her hakama at a part of her anatomy normally considered too private for polite mention between the genders.

Of course Naru failed to notice this as she was trying to catch up with the naked man, who somehow was out-pacing her as he vanished into the mists and was soon lost to view entirely as he crossed the bridge and headed into town.

Or so it might have seemed at first, but as the man reached the mid-way point of the bridge he found himself slowing down as a fog-like mist began to thicken up around him. As he tensed his shoulders the young man felt the presence of others surrounding and flanking him. Not hostile enemies so much as old men wearing kimonos and looking half-asleep as they stood resolutely flanking him, blocking off his advance and retreat in all conceivable directions.

"Dreams," one of the old men murmured faintly.

"Life is a dream," another said, also seeming more asleep than awake.

"All is dream," a third of the old men said obliquely.

"Yeah?" Ranma said as he glanced around crouched as though he were going into battle, "You guys want something from me?"

"Dreams are memories," came the reply.

"Memories are dreams," firmed another.

"The dream is everything," floated the response.

"Everything is dream," came other words in the same dreamy manner.

"What are you guys doing?" the young man asked, "Let me get by. I don't wanna have to hurt you…"

"Pain is an illusion…"

"Yeah?" the young man asked, "Wanna see how much an illusion can hurt if you piss me off?"

"And is transitory…:

"My anger is pretty real to me…" the young man stated.

"Reality is as real as you make it."

"Hey…what are you…?" the young man shifted his weight on the balls of his feet, sensing that something was happening that he did not understand but which was setting his combat instincts on edge.

"What is reality to you?" the voice seemed to float right at him.

"Who are you really?"

"Who are you?"

"Huh?" the young man said, "But I'm…"

He hesitated, suddenly not quite certain where to go from there. He ought to know who he was…and yet…who was he again?

He suddenly could not remember.

The old men backed away and the fog parted slowly as the young man looked around, and found the girl who was chasing him had caught up with him at last and was aiming a flying kick in his direction.

He only had time to erect a hasty defense and suddenly her kick collided off his upraised arms and he went flying to the side and off the bridge, heading for the canal below them.

"Got him!" Naru smiled as she righted herself and leaned against the railing, looking down at the head the bobbed out of the water and crowing, "Now who's the tough guy, you dirty Pervert! That should teach you to attack my friend and…"

"Excuse me said the young pigtailed girl who stared up at her with mild confusion, "But…who are you…and who am I?"

"…?" was all that Naru could think to say as she gazed down not at a boy but a girl who looked very much like the boy but was quite obviously female to judge by the evidence she saw there bobbing in the water…

Thor blinked his eyes and said, "Whoah."

"Is something wrong?" Herakles asked.

"Almost thought I had the boy," the God of Thunder responded, "But then it seemed to turn into a Geritol commercial…"

"You obviously needed to adjust your focus," Peorth remarked, "That is why I opt for Cable."

"Look can you find Ranma or not?" Nabiki gently demanded.

"I'm doing my best, Lady," Thor said, still gazing at his upraised hammer, "But this is a lot trickier than it looks. You gotta sift through all the possibility lines, and sort through the probabilities past things that will never happen in order to find which of those things which have happened to find the one where your boy got deposited."

"Say what?" Ukyo blinked.

"It's kind of like tuning in to the right channel, Doll," Herakles explained, "Your Ranma got sucked out of this world and wound up landing smack into somebody else's reality and we have to find him in order to pull him back."

"But can you do this in time to help us repair the rift that is causing our current crisis?" Kasumi asked.

"I thought I could," Thor replied, "But now I've run into some kind of interference, like a group mind thingie that's erecting a barrier that's preventing me from getting a lock. I'm not sure what to make of it, but it means that somebody is holding him where he's at for reasons that are unknown at the present."

"Is there anything that we might do to help facilitate the overcoming of this opposition?" Kodachi asked.

"That is certainly one possible scenario, Dear," Peorth said assuredly, thus sparing Thor from having to come up with an answer, only to turn and say, "Well…it appears that the rest of the prodigals are back."

"Hey!" said Atsuko as she, Comb, Ryoga, Kaori, Shampoo, Akane, Kuryu and Perfume appeared together, "Anybody wanna explain to us why Grandma Hebat is standing over the remains of the dojo waving a wand and a sword and cackling like she's high on Meth?"

"That…might take some time to explain, At-chan," Genma replied.

"Never mind that," Cologne said, only to hesitate as she saw what was being held in the arms of her purple haired great-granddaughter, "What is that you have with you, Child?"

Shampoo looked up and her face was like a beam of sunlight appearing from a cloud-bank as she held up the bundle in her arms and said, "Great-Grandmother, meet Aomizu, Shampoo baby, you great-great granddaughter."

Cologne actually looked shocked, and in that moment Comb stepped forward and said, "It's true. I've just become a Grandmother, and so have you, Tendo-san…for the second time in as many months, I might add."

"Oh?" Soun asked in surprise, then glanced at his youngest daughter, who was looking incredibly awkward, which prompted him to ask, "Akane?"

"Ah…Dad…" the dark haired girl winced, "I know what you're going to say, and really I did try and take all of the precautions you warned me about but…well…stuff like this just…happens."

"Around you it obviously does," said Perfume, "Though I'd like to say off the record that I'm envious as hell of your success record, Cousin."

"Say what?" Nabiki looked at her sister, "Again?"

"Oh my," Kasumi remarked with rounded eyes.

"Seriously?" Ukyo exclaimed.

"So soon after the other?" Kodachi asked in mild amazement.

"How wonderful," Peorth beamed, "I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Mom," Akane said, still looking awkward, "I gotta say I should have seen this coming…but it still came as a surprise to me anyway."

"What's this?" Herakles said in surprise, "Elementals…with Human DNA?"

"Oboy," Thor said evasively, "Bet there's a heck of a story behind that…"

"Oh, how lovely," said Diana as she, Helena and Karen Star crowded around the beaming Shampoo to get a better look at the child in her arms who was sleeping in blissful contentment.

"Man, what is it about girls and babies?" Terry asked.

"You really want to know the answer to that one, Bro?" Tim cautioned.

"If I might raise the point that we still have a crisis on our hands?" Bruce asked, only to feel a hand on his shoulder as he glanced at Clark.

"Don't go there," the other man warned, "Trust me on that. Even you wouldn't want to cross the Rubicon on that one."

"Smart man," Thor said before taking a deep breath and saying, "Well…here goes now…"

"So you have no idea who you are?" Naru asked incredulously of the redheaded girl now sitting across from her at the study table in Keitaru's room wearing a borrowed pink jumpsuit that originally belonged to Naru, "Or how you even got here, and why it is that you turn into a boy, or even why you attacked my friend, Motoko?"

"I didn't attack her," the redhead said, "I fell on her, but that was an accident. Could have happened to anybody."

"Oh sure," said Kitsune with cheerful glee, "We understand how it is. Around here that sort of thing happens all the time."

"Ah…right," said Keitaro himself, who was trying very hard not to look at Motoko, who was trying just as hard not to glance back in his direction.

"You do not know who you are or how you came to be in our place?" said the dusky skinned blonde whose accented voice seemed to imply a foreign place of origin.

"Oh my," said the shy, self-effacing girl named Shinobu, "That must be terribly awkward for you, not even knowing your name or why you seem to change genders like that."

"I guess so," the redheaded girl replied, "I don't really feel all that weird. I guess maybe I'm used to it or something."

"How is that possible?" asked the blonde haired American, Sarah Douglas, "It would sure freak me out if I turned into a guy suddenly, especially one hung like that."

"Look, I'm not sure what the deal is with me," the redhead said as she sat there in her borrowed jumpsuit, "But I kind of think it happened to me a while ago, but I don't really remember stuff beyond that."

"But what causes you to turn into a guy?" Mei, Naru's sister, asked, "Some kind of magic word or a spell?"

"Ah…I think it had something to do with me getting wet," the redhead frowned, "I fell into that canal and…well…now I'm like this, but I really don't know beyond that."

"Oh my," said Mutsumi, "It must be really awkward not to remember things like that. I know how it feels whenever I forget my name and where I am."

"You forget where you are even when you're with us in the apartments," Naru sighed, studying the girl before her then saying, "Well, obviously you're no ordinary person. After all, you were able to fight me and Motoko to a stand-still…"

"I was surprised!" Motoko said defensively, "I didn't know what I was up against, and…I didn't expect you to grab me in that place!" she colored as she glared in the redhead's direction.

"Grabbed you in what place?" Keitaro asked.

Motoko turned a look on him and went unusually pale, then flushed twice as crimson as before and snapped, "None of your business!"

Keitaro winced but did not challenge her on this, though privately he could not help thinking about the question of who had fallen on top of whom…not that it was entirely unpleasant to wake up with Motoko straddling his body. Something else he was not about to say aloud out of a certainty that it would shorten his lifespan!

Of course it would have shocked him to no end if he had known just how badly Motoko had felt about landing on top of Keitaro and using him to break her fall. Somehow he was always there for her when she really needed him, though in this respect finding his face buried in her crotch was not exactly her idea of a romantic get together.

"Hey guys," said the older woman named Haruka, "I brought some hot tea for you to enjoy and…whoops!" she exclaimed as her foot encountered a stray turtle that got into her path and she stumbled, accidentally spilling one of the cups of hot tea upon their newest houseguest.

"Ow!" the redhead exclaimed, only to alter substantially as her voice deepened and she…or rather he said, "That's hot! Watch where you spill that stuff next time, will ya?"

"Whoah," said Haruka, "Now that's a new one, even around here."

"You changed back!" Naru exclaimed in surprise, "You're a boy again!"

"But how did getting dunked in tea do that?" Sara asked.

"Wait a minute," Motoko said, "Hot water turns you into a boy, and landing in cold water turned you into a girl. Of course! This sounds like the Legend of the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo that used to exist in ancient China…:"

"Used to exist?" the now-male figure asked.

"According to what I've heard about the legend the Springs dried up a few years back over some incident that took place on Phoenix mountain," Motoko answered, "Something about the source of their power having awakened. I heard the story straight-away from my Sensei at High School."

"Jusenkyo is no more?" the boy looked stunned, "How did that happen?"

"I don't really know," Motoko replied, "I'm just repeating what I heard."

"How interesting," the girl named Su Koalla leaned in close to study the boy from a close proximity, "A total physical transformation that is activated by water. Surely there must be some means by which the laws of conservation of matter and energy are suspended. I wonder if you might agree to me conducting a few tests…for purely scientific purposes, of course."

"Scientific purposes?" the boy asked dubiously.

"In the meantime," Kitsune smiled, "Having a talent like that could certainly come in rather handy. For example you could sell tickets at a circus…"

"Excuse me?" the boy inquired, wondering why this girl was reminding him of…someone else he felt that he ought to remember.

"Hey, back off," Keitaro urged, "This man is our guest. You shouldn't treat him like he has a rare condition or anything like that."

"Urashima-sama is right," the shy girl named Shinobu asserted, "We don't want him to think any worse of us than he already does from the way everyone has been acting."

"But still and all you have to admit that he is very unusual," said Mutsumi, "Just imagine…he fell out of the sky and overpowered both Motoko and Naru-chan with very little effort."

"I beg your pardon?" Motoko frowned.

"Well he did put you down for the count the way I heard it," Sarah grinned.

"I tell you I was surprised!" Motoko insisted.

"Yeah but he was dodging you when you took all those swings at him with your katana," Mei pointed out, "I saw the whole thing from the moment you cried out, and he was so fast it was almost like you were moving in slow motion. And then he put his hand on your booby and…"

"He what?" Keitaro reacted.

"It was a pressure point attack," the boy answered, "I learned it…ah…from my Sensei. I think that she's a woman. But, anyway, your attack was wild and so full of holes that you gave me the perfect opportunity, and since I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Excuse me?" Motoko bristled, "You're saying that there are flaws in my technique?"

"Not big ones," the boy replied, "You got a lot of skill but you were wild and off balance when you attacked. Not many guys could take you the way I did, but if you've got the right amount of speed and timing…"

"I dare you to prove those words!" Motoko was on her feet and had her sword ready to draw, hand on the hilt, looking ready for a quick draw.

Everyone started to either cry out or protest because they knew full well that Motoko intended to unleash one of her lightning Wind attacks, but somehow the boy moved even faster than she did and was standing directly behind her, something Motoko became aware of with a start as she felt his hands suddenly gripping her from behind by her wrists.

"That ain't the way you do it," he said, "You gotta be balanced, have the weight evenly distributed on the balls of your feet. It helps to take a step forward when you draw to double the speed and power of your motions. Drawling like you're doing you just waste a lot of energy without accomplishing what you're after."

As he spoke he moved her hands with his gentle grip, and Motoko felt the power flowing through him from just behind her, which caused her to blush suddenly with an unfamiliar sensation that was half way between fear and something very electric.

"Wow," Keitaro said, "I hardly even saw him move! Motoko…are you feeling okay?"

"What?" she glanced down, feeling confusion, and saw concern in his expression, which further eroded her composure as she sank to her knees in stunned realization.

"How did you do that?" Kitsune asked, "I didn't think anybody could move even faster than Motoko."

"I…don't really know," the boy said as he slowly turned his hands around to look at them, "Just felt right somehow."

"You must be a martial artist," said Naru, "That explains how you were able to defeat Motoko and me so easily. But where were did you receive your training?"

"I…" the boy scowled and looked at nothing, "I don't remember. Hey…ah…your name's Motoko, right?"

"Hai?" she asked as she slowly turned a confused look up in his direction.

"Do you like this guy?" he turned and looked at the other boy in the room, "Kei…taro, was that it?"

"What?" Motoko was shocked.

"It's just that you keep looking at him like he means something to you," the boy explained, "Not that it's any of my business…"

"Uh…you must be mistaken," said Shinobu.

"I'll say!" Naru snapped, "There's no way that my friend could be interested in a guy who's clumsy, lazy, stupid, cowardly, a weakling and all around hopeless klutz like Keitaro!"

"Because you're interested in him as well?" the boy asked bluntly.

Naru was shocked, "I do not!"

"Yes you do, Naru-chan," said Mutsumi in that pleasantly amused voice that was reminding him so powerfully much of someone else he though the knew from somewhere, "Everyone here knows that Keitaro-chan is the one you love, including me. Oh, and Mister…nice call on Motoko."

"Hah?" Motoko reacted.

"It ain't hard to see," the young man shrugged, turning to Keitaro, "You must be awfully popular around here from all the fuss they're making. Not that it's any of my business."

"Ah…wait a minute," Keitaro blinked, "What did you just say about Motoko?"

"That she likes you," the boy answered, turning to Shinobu, "And so does Maehara-san. I could hear it in her voice whenever she addresses you."

"Oh my!" Shinobu reacted, fearing that she was about to die of embarrassment in another minute.

"It may not be any of your business," Kitsune said, "But exactly how is it you can see so much going on since you only just met us, Sugar?"

"I…well, I guess it just seems obvious to me," he shrugged, "I think maybe where I come from I see a lot of guys who have secrets. After a while the only way to get ahead is to know how to read faces and body language."

"So you must be a very perceptive person where you come from then?" asked Shinobu.

"Not really," the boy shrugged, "At least…I think that's the first time anybody ever accused me of being that. It's more like with martial arts. I see a new move I can master it, and without needin' a lot of practice"

"That's phenomenal," said Haruka, "You must be a martial arts genius. I've heard they exist, like Seto…"

"Like my daddy?" Sara asked?

"Sure," Haruka replied, "And he taught some of what he knows to Naru so she could handle herself in a fight, and she picked things up real fast to the point where only Motoko counts as a better fighter."

"Too good if you ask me," murmured Keitaro, remembering all too well the bumps, bruises and contusions that he had suffered since becoming manager of the apartments.

"What was that?" Naru bristled.

"Aw, forget about it," Ranma said, "I'm just worried that I kind of forgot who I am and where I'm supposed to be right now. I remember that I was supposed to be doing something that's very important."

"Maybe we can help you to remember," Su said cheerfully, "I could invent a device that would restore your memories while leaving your head intact. Mostly."

The boy blanched, "Ah…no…I think I'll take a pass on that."

"But still you can't expect us to just take it on faith that you're good enough at reading people to make judgements about my friends, Motoko and Shinobu," Naru fumed.

"Hey, it ain't a judgement, just an observation," the boy protested, "Ain't none of my business if you and the ditzy girl there both have a thing for Keitaro, along with the cute girl chef and the one with the sword. Heck, where I come from it almost feels like it was normal…"

"Where you come from?" Mei asked.

"Yeah…" the boy paused, looking momentarily disoriented, then scowled, "Damn…I think I almost had it that time. Why can't I get my memories back? This is just so weird…"

"Now hold on there," protested Keitaro, "What do you mean they all have a thing for me?"

"Geez, as if you aren't the dense one around here," Sarah scoffed, "This guy is totally on the money, Urashima. You really do have one of those Japanese Anime-Harem situations going down. Hey, back me up on this, Mei. Isn't that what you also think about Keitaro?"

"Kind of," Mei replied, "But it seems like Oneechan is the one who's slow to buy a clue."

"WHAT?" Naru bristled.

"But Naru," Mutsumi said reasonably, "You know that you and I both love Keitaro, and Motoko hasn't exactly been making it a secret that she carries a torch for him, the same with Shinobu."

The two other girls so implicated gave simultaneous looks of guilty dismay while Keitaro sat there looking confused and completely disoriented.

"Well," Kitsune drawled, "It's not my place to say anything about this…"

"Not you too?" Naru asked in dismay.

"Well, Keitaro is the kind of nice boy that mothers would want their daughters to go out with," Kitsune smiled, "Not surprising a whole lot of you find him special enough to dream about having a relationship with, even though we all know that there's only one of us here who has any place at all within his heart."

"What about you?" the boy asked.

"Who, Me, Sugar?" Kitsune grinned, "It's way too much fun for me to just watch everything from the sidelines without trying to get involved myself. And besides, I already have my eye on…somebody else…"

"Meaning my Daddy," said Sarah.

"What?" Naru blinked, "Seto? But…"

"Talk about slow to the party," Mei sighed, "Oneechan, are you sure it's Keitaro who's been totally clueless?"

"Hah?" Naru asked, looking buffeted and confused from all directions.

The boy stood up and said, "Looks like you guys got plenty to talk about. How about I get out of your hair since I seem to be provoking things that I don't intend to."

"Where will you go?" asked Haruka.

"Don't really know," the boy scowled, "I know I got a place where I belong…and people who want me there. I just…can't seem to remember."

"Well, you could always come to work for me on a temporary basis," said Haruka, "I run the restaurant that's attached to the apartments and I could always use another hand to cook and clean the place while you try and get your memory back."

"That's nice of you to offer," the boy replied, "But I think I've imposed enough as it is. Hey, Keitaro. Good luck with your girl problem, Man. Believe me, I feel for you."

"You do?" Keitaro stammered, his thoughts a jumble with confusing revelations.

"Just a minute," Naru bristled.

"Yeah?" the boy turned to look in her direction.

"You think you can just waltz in here, say the things you've said, and just leave?" she growled softly.

"Man, what an Un-Cute attitude," the boy sniffed, "I'd say good luck finding a boy-friend, but you already did…"

Naru launched herself at the man with a snarl of real fury and threw a lick aimed at his head, but he caught it with one hand, immobilizing her leg and holding it upright.

"Nice leg," he said with detachment, "Your form ain't half-bad but it sucks where it comes to balance.

He gave her a little shove as he let the leg go and she staggered before managing to get her feet back under her, only to find the leg in question collapsed out from under her, sending her to the floor in a sprawl.

"Never offer a sparring partner an easy shot at you," the Boy said, "Not unless you're prepared for the counter-strike."

Naru flipped around but found her leg would not respond to commands, "What did you do?"

"Simple nerve block," the boy said, walking over to her and calmly bending down, then touching a few points along the leg, at which point feeling was restored to the whole limb. He nodded then said, "You got some moves in you but you need to work on that temper of yours. Martial Arts are for self-defense. You ain't supposed to be going around attacking people just 'cause you feel like it. That's a good way to run into somebody who knows what he's doing, and if he's better than you it could hurt a whole lot."

Naru sat up but still glowered, "Just because you're good as a fighter doesn't mean you can swagger around and brag about it…"

"Is that what I'm doing?" the boy asked, "I don't exactly remember coming in here and challenging you to a sparring match. Part of being a fighter is knowing when to attack and when to hold back, and you never start something you ain't prepared to follow up, lady."

All at once his fist was beside her head. It did not seem as though he had thrown a punch, more like one moment his arm was at his side, the next his clenched hand was filling the space occupied just slightly off to the left of Naru's shoulder.

But some meters away a blast of wind hit the rice-paper doors directly behind her and shattered them completely, knocking them totally off their hinges as though the air pressure displaced by his hand alone had hit them from that distance.

He straightened up and said, "You ain't learned Martial Arts until you know that it ain't about fighting. It's about staying alive and not getting hit. Work on getting that temper under control before you look me up for a rematch. And stop beating up on Keitaro whenever you feel like it. I can tell just by looking at the guy that he's clenched up in terror at the very thought of you losing your temper."

"Huh?" Keitaro asked.

"You're the kind of guy who ought to be studying the Martial Arts, Dude," the boy insisted as he glanced back in his direction, "How you've managed to stay alive around here I don't even begin to want to know. But Martial Arts are supposed to help ordinary guys deal with bullies. With a little training even a weakling like you could take these girls on in a fight every time."

"What?" Motoko gasped.

"Are you serious?" Keitaro blanched, "I could never hurt Naru!"

"I don't hit girls either," the boy explained, "I got trained in knowing how to take a strong girl down without hurting her on account of the fact that I don't hit women. It's the only way I could survive being around tough girls every day like…" he paused and his face went blank, only to frown in frustration as once more the memory seemed to elude him.

"You honestly expect us to believe that a weakling like Keitaro could take on a member of the Aomaya clan of Spiritual Swordswomen?" Motoko asked.

"If they're as half-assed as you," the boy replied, "Sure thing."

"Half-assed?" Motoko bristled.

"I think you know where I'm coming from," the boy replied, "You ain't centered. It's like you know how to fight and your body's got the training, but you don't put your heart and soul into it. You could be a whole lot stronger if you commit yourself to a battle, lady. But instead you keep holding back."

"I do not!" Motoko stood to her feet with sword at her side once again.

"Not this again," Kitsune winced, "Motoko, ain't you seen how fast this boy is when compared with Naru and yourself?"

"I wasn't prepared top deal with him seriously," Motoko hunched down, preparing to draw her blade, "This time I won't make that mistake."

"Ain't prepared," the boy snorted, "I remember somebody…somebody telling me that it's the excuse that gets written onto a lot of headstones, lady. Either you're prepared to strike or…"

"SPIRIT SWORD SLASHING WIND!" Motoko cried as everyone else in the room either dove for cover or tried to keep embarrassing bits of their clothing from flapping up in exposure.

But Motoko found her right wrist gripped tightly, causing her to lose her grip upon the blade, while the boy stood right behind her elbow with one hand snaking under her arm with the tips of his fingers pressed against her wind-pipe.

"Yeah, that was definitely a better effort," the boy said calmly, as though his fingers were not within a centimeter of taking her life, "But you still left an opening. You gotta be more integrated in your moves if you want to strike home. And don't think of the sword as being merely an extension of your arm. It's gotta be a part of you if you're gonna achieve your full potential."

Motoko just blinked her eyes, not daring to say anything as she gazed into the blue eyes of the man and knew this time that she was totally outmatched on every level.

He let her go and stood away, "Thing that's really messing you up is that you ain't sincere with your feelings, Girl. You're wasting too much energy in denial. It saps your strength and leaves you vulnerable to retaliation."

"Now just a minute," Keitaro stood up, "Motoko's trying very hard to succeed as the clan lord for the Aomaya family. She has a lot of responsibilities riding on her shoulders, and who are you to judge her for that?"

"Fair enough," the boy said, and then he took Motoko by the outstretched arm once again and somehow compelled her to move forward into the startled embrace of Keitaro, "Then you work it out between you. I'm leaving."

"Hah?" Naru looked up at Keitaro and Motoko, seeing the both of them looking each other in the eye with mutually astonished expressions.

"Just a minute," Haruka spoke up again, "Where exactly is it you plan on going?"

"Dunno," the boy replied, "Somewhere that feels familiar, I guess. Gotta be somewhere around here that feels like home to me-HEY!" he…or rather she cried as she was suddenly splashed with a pale of cold water.

"Going out like that are we?" Sarah grinned as she set down the incriminating pail, "So where exactly is it that a girl who turns into a guy is supposed to go? Tokyo's a pretty big place and it could take a while before you find what you're looking for."

"Your point?" the slightly wet redhead asked in confusion.

"It's just that I was thinking about modifying the offer of a job," Haruka smiled, "How would you like to teach martial arts to my nephew? After all, you just said you could turn him into a fighter who's strong enough that he could take on Motoko and Naru."

"Yeah, was that just boasting on your part?" Mei asked, "Or do you really think that you could do it?"

"Of course I could do it," the girl replied, "I'm the best there is for my generation."

"A mighty arrogant boast, Sugar," Kitsune smiled, "Wanna bet whether or not you can back it up?"

The redhead turned a wary look at the other girl, "What kind of stakes are we talking about here?"

"We'll figure something out," said Haruka, "But for now free room and board and all the meals you can eat should do for a start."

"Now wait a minute!" Naru protested.

"Okay," the redheaded girl replied, "I'll do it…but under one condition."

"And that is?" Haruka asked.

"If I train that wimp, Keitaro, then Naru, Motoko and Shinobu gotta be in the class as well," the boy replied, "They all could use some pointers, and the Chef girl could use some confidence in asserting herself rather than cowering around all the time like a scared mouse."

"What about me?" Mutsumi asked, "Can I be a part of this?"

"You can suit yourself if you can handle the training," the redheaded girl replied, "But the important thing is Keitaro gets better and learns how to survive being around you guys."

"I'm not sure how I should take that, Sugar," Kitsune remarked.

"Believe me," the redhead smiled, "You're one of those that he needs to learn how to handle."

"Now just a minute," Naru said, "I never agreed to this!"

"No, but you could stand to get control over yourself sometime, Naru," Mei said, "or one of these days you might accidentally kill Keitaro in one of your rages."

"I would never…that's ridiculous!" Naru stammered.

"Then you don't mind being in a class where you can show everyone how you don't mean to injure him," Mutsumi said with a reasonable tone of humor.

"I don't see why I should agree to participate," Motoko said while keeping her back firmly turned to Keitaro.

"You wanna inherit your school, right?" the redhead asked, "I can show you what you've been doing wrong and it will shorten the time it takes for you to become a full Master."

"That is a mighty arrogant boast," Haruka smiled, "But I think in your case it's a statement of fact. Better take him up on it, Aomaya-chan. Opportunities like this don't come around every day, and how else are you ever going to catch up with your big sister?"

"Hah?" Motoko said, feeling that somehow she had just lost another duel, only this time without having drawn upon her weapon.

"Okay then," the girl said simply, "A meal and some lodgings, in exchange for which I teach you some basics. But when I remember who I am and where I need to go I'm leaving."

"That sounds fair enough," Haruka said, only to pause and say, "Hmm…but what to call you since you don't know your own name? Wouldn't do to say, 'Hey you.' all of the time, now would it?"

"I dunno," the girl scratched behind one ear, "I'm not really good with names. Why don't you guys pick one out for me?"

"I know," Mutsumi said as she clenched he hands and smiled brightly, "How about Kentaro!"

"Kentaro?" Naru asked, only to jump when the man whose name she had invoked said, "Hey!"

"That's right," said Koalla, "We already have a Kentaro. It would be very confusing to have two of them."

"Yeah, don't I get a say in this?" a young man with close cropped light brown hair asked, "I vote we not call this young girl Kentaro because that happens to be my name, and it would seem…inappropriate for such a lovely young lady."

The "lovely young lady" in question just scowled and said, "Who are you and what business is it of yours what they name me?"

The boy was about to answer when Haruka said, "He works for me. But he does have a point. His name wouldn't suit you at all. How about…Kentakaku on account of your red hair?"

"You mean Ken as in sword and akaku as in to turn red?" Sarah asked.

"Something like that," Mei said, "Only I think she's more like the Change characters that you see in Anime. How about Kenhenke?"

"Changeable sword?" Kitsune stroked her chin, "That could actually work…"

"Kenshin," Motoko said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Naru looked at the other girl.

"It's the name of a revered Swordsman who lived back during the time of the Meiji restoration," Motoko explained, glancing away, "And if I'm going to be instructed by someone into being a better swordsman…then I'd prefer it if she had a name like that."

"Centered Sword," the girl in question mused, "I think I could get used to that."

"Then it's decided," Haruka smiled, "Kenshin, Sensei of the Hinata Apartments. Has a nice ring on that."

"I guess…huh?" the redhead asked as she looked up, finding something had dropped upon her head, which she pulled down and examined, saying, "A turtle?"

"That's Tamateru…or Tama for short," Naru explained, "She's sort of our house mascot, if you will."

"Gah, get that thing away from me!" Motoko said with aversion, "It's disgusting!"

"Oh?" the girl now called Kenshin asked as she glanced at the Samurai girl, "You got a thing against Turtles?"

"Sure does," said Koalla, "Everybody got to be afraid of something. Don't you have any phobias?"

"If I did I wouldn't tell you about it," Kenshin replied, then set the turtle down on the floor, murmuring to herself, "At least it's not a Cat…"

The turtle in question turned its head and glanced over its shell and then said, very distinctly, "I happen to know some Cats who would take exception to that remark, you know."

Kenshin reacted with a start, "Say what?"

"Motoko just had a bad experienced with a demon who looked like a Turtle once, long ago," the turtle explained, "I just give her a bad case of the flash-backs."

"What is it?" Naru asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" Kenshin asked, "You guys didn't hear that?"

"I did," Mutsumi replied, "Guess you understand Tama-chan like I do."

"Oh great," Motoko said in dread, "Now she's talking to Turtles like Mutsumi."

"Oh come now," Naru said, "You don't actually expect us to believe that the two of you can talk to a turtle. I mean, turtles can't really talk, right?"

"No," said Tama.

"She says no," replied a numb Kenshin.

"Well, I guess then she should know about it," Naru nodded in satisfaction, only to blink her eyes and say, "Wait a minute…"

"So you can talk to Tama like Su and Mutsumi?" Keitaro asked, "That's amazing!"

"Would it make any difference if I said no to that?" Tama asked.

"You keep out of this," Kenshin said, hoping that insanity of this order was not contagious.

"You must be a very special person if Tama is willing to speak to you," said Su, "Normally she just contents herself with saying, 'Hi' to the people she meets."

"Listen," Tama said as she very slowly turned around on her yellow legs, "Don't trust anything you see at face value. If you want to stay around here for any length of time it pays to have a healthy dose of skepticism and not believe in everything you see or hear."

"Including turtles that talk?" Kenshin hesitantly asked.

"That goes without saying," Tama replied, and then to Kenshin's total surprise she leaped into the air and started soaring off into the night, leaving Kenshin to gape in disbelief at her sudden passing.

"The Turtle flies?" she asked in the same tone that a normal person would use in asking if the sun were a metal ball that was carried on a chariot across the heavens.

"Well, why not?" replied Mutsumi reasonably, "After all she's a turtle not a pig."

Kenshin thought about that for a moment and then decided not to, "O-kay…"

"Well, guess we need to find you a room if you're going to be staying with us," Keitaro remarked, "Unless you'd like to double up with one of the other girls…"

"No thank you," Kenshin rose to her feet, "No offence but that would lead to trouble even if I weren't a guy trapped in a girl's body…or a girl trapped in a guy's body. Whichever it is."

"Oh yes," said Mutsumi, "That would be very confusing."

"Not to mention leave the door open to a whole lot of trouble," Naru replied, "But hey, there are a lot of unused rooms around these apartments, and I'm sure we could find you something that would work out."

"Oh, and yes, we ought to think about getting you some proper clothing for the morning," Shinobu gently insisted, "That is…if you are going to be our new Sensei."

"I think I've got a few things in my closet that would work out," Haruka said, "Anyway we can sort this out in the morning."

"Thanks," Kenshin replied, "Sorrry about putting you people to all the bother."

"Hey, it's no bother at all," Keitaro smiled, "And it might even be kind of fun to study the martial arts with you, that is…if you think I could learn something useful."

"Tell me you think that way after classes begin," Kenshin smiled, "And that goes for the rest of you."

"We're not afraid of you," said Motoko.

"But you will be," Kenshin smiled ominously, "Trust me on this…you will be…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Clusterbomb Continuity Problems: shadowmane

A Ronin named Kenshin begins to teach the wayward girls of the Hinata Apartments while all Heck breaks loose in Japan. But will they find and restore the time-displaced Ranma in time for, "Armageddon on the Rocks," or, "When Demons Tango!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	86. Chapter 86

Tsundere86

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

The people of Hanoi glanced up at the spreading clouds that were forming over the distant mountains and recognized that trouble was on the way. They had heard the reports and the warning sirens telling them that a storm was coming, the likes of which had already ravaged Thailand, Burma Cambodia, Laos and all of the other neighboring countries that stood within the affected area already subject to what the news reports were calling "The Ravage."

Stories of horrifying ordeals that seemed to exclusively afflict the men with very different effects imposed upon the women who were recovered from those places that had survived the earlier encounter. The storm was moving far too fast to be a mere Meteorological phenomenon and had already been moved up the scale to a Paranormal Event of the Metahuman variety with even the various Super Hero groups of Asia and the West reporting in on their impotence.

Doctor Light, aka Hoshi Kimiyo, a Japanese-born Superheroine who had the power over the EMR spectrum, hovered in the space above the doomed city in the Northern half of Vietnam (the conquered Southern province already having come under the swell of this terrifying cloud) and stared at the monstrous visage, knowing somehow instinctively that her home Islands would be in the eventual path of this creature.

She was a scientist, an Astro-physicist who was trained in the objective disciplines of epistemology and had little familiarity with the Occult and things of a supernatural nature. She had only the sketchiest rational basis for accepting the very existence of the thing that was causing so much suffering and hardship in its pathway but was also forced to concede the existence of such a creature. Her friends and colleagues in the Justice League had warned her of its very nature and told her what to expect, though the concept in intellectual terms fell far short of the experience of facing it down directly.

It was insanely vast and powerful. Her mind recoiled as she felt the intelligence that was fueling the rage of this creature as it gained in strength and intensity the closer it came to its eventual goal. The psychic wave it generated alone made it difficult for her to remain in her position as she felt its power dwarf her own to a degree that she found frightful.

But as she thought this she felt a lesser presence approach her and turned her head in time to see the glowing red aura of a male figure decked out in the garish colors of the Rising Sun. Japan's other self-designated defender came to a halt a short distance away and then said, "Greetings, Cousin. I see you made it here before me."

Sunfire, aka Yoshida Shiro, a brash Mutant born with the power of solar and nuclear energy, unlike Kimiyo, who had gained her own abilities fairly late in life due to a cosmic transition.

"What brings you to this side of the Ocean, Cousin?" she responded as if the answer were not already abundantly obvious.

"Obviously for more than just the spectacular view," he replied, "I heard the news reports, the same as you, that this monstrous storm is advancing on the Home Islands and claiming every obs tacle in its path, so I decided to come and investigate."

"I'm surprised that you could even have bothered," Kimiyo said, not bothering to hide her dislike for this kinsman who was only affiliated with her family by din of the fact that they were in-laws through her late husband.

"You mean because you think me coldly indifferent to the world outside of our borders, Kimiyo-san?" Shiro replied, "Well, I will admit that I was much less concerned when it was only the Arab nations that were being ravaged, and the fact that the American Seventh Fleet was peripherally affected also gives me some small measure of amusement. But now that it has been confirmed that this entity has targeted Japan it casts an entirely different focus upon the urgency of turning it aside or else our fate could be that of those lands already afflicted. Your children might well be affected if this continues…"

"My son and daughter have been safely evacuated to the JLA Watchtower high in orbit," Kimiyo blandly stated.

"Well, good for them," Shiro noted, "It must be nice having ties to the high and mighty Justice League that can spirit them away like the elite. Too bad for the millions less fortunately qualified that there would not be time enough to jettison them to a safer environment."

"It was not done from any sense of entitlement or privilege," Kimiyo said between clenched teeth, "It is standard procedure for the league in order to insure that we can function with clear minds and no distractions, or else we would be paralyzed with worry for our own loved ones."

"Which makes it doubly convenient," Shiro smirked, only to wince as he heard a voice speak from directly behind him.

"Is that a fact, Otosan? So looking after your family is a sign of selfishness and privilege. Very interesting that, wouldn't you say, Aunt Kimi?"

"Oh my," Kimiyo said as she saw the smaller version of Sunfire hovering there in a greatly modified (and suitably form-fitting) costume, "Is that you, Leyu-chan?"

Before the younger woman could answer her father whirled around and snapped, "Lei-chan! How dare you defy me and follow your father out like this on…?"

"Give it a rest, Daddy," the young girl in the Rising Sun costume replied, "You just got done berating Aunt Kimi because she thought to get her kids to safety, and what do you think you were doing just now with me and Mom?"

"That is not the point and you know it, young lady!" Shiro snapped, "In this emergency you have a duty to look after your mother and younger brother…"

"They're safe and sound, or as near to it as anybody can be in this crisis, Dad," the younger girl replied flatly, "But I'm sixteen years old and I can make my own decisions on what to do, and I want to help out in this crisis…"

"Oho," Kimiyu sensed an opening and smirked, "Sounds to me like you were putting family first yourself, Cousin. Very sensible. And Leyu-chan? I would applaud you for your independence, but your father does have a point. It is dangerous here even for experienced veterans who are used to dealing with emergencies…"

"But it's not fair!" the young girl stamped her foot on empty air as the three of them hovered in the sky a quarter mile above the surface of the ocean, "I've inherited all of Dad's abilities, along with Mom's, so why shouldn't I be allowed to fight?"

"Because I said so!" her father thundered.

"Oh right," the girl snorted, "Like that argument would have ever worked with you against your father."

That stopped the older man in mid-tirade, leaving him to just glower in the fulminating frustration that fathers always felt when being out-argued by an Adolescent.

Kimiyo decided to dial back on the temper by saying reasonably, "She is here now, and there won't be time enough to retreat, not with the speed that this creature is moving."

"Creature?" Shiro glanced at her, "I am given to understand that it is a God."

"Well, God or Monster, what in the end is the difference?" Kimiyo asked.

"I am shocked at your hubris, Cousin," Shiro replied, "What would your late husband have to say about your disrespect for divinity?"

"I am not at all concerned with what he would have had to say about it," Kimiyu fumed, unable to help thinking back to Yasunari Izumi, more famously known as "Rising Sun," a former member of the Global Guardians now deceased. Unlike Kimiyo, who was a realist, Izumi was a traditionalist who often spoke reverently as a devout practitioner of Shinto. They had known many long and heated arguments on the nature of material reality and he always pompously proclaimed her to be the one who was short-sighted with the imagination of a fruit bowl. He had a way of getting under her skin with his smirking assurance that sooner or later she would come around to seeing things his way. He was insufferable and egotistical and-by the Gods-did she miss him so terribly and wish with all her heart that he was back in her life…

"Excuse me," someone said pleasantly from above, "Is this a private family dispute or can anyone get involved?"

"Eh?" Shiro looked up in surprise as he said, "Polaris?"

Kimiyo tensed but was gratified to see that it was not Doctor Polaris, an old enemy of hers, but rather the X-Man (or was that X-Woman? As good as she was at the English Language Kimiyo was never entirely sure about gender-specific tenses) Lorna Dane Summers. The green-haired daughter of the infamous Magneto was hovering there giving off waves of magnetic energy that Kimiyo was certain that she would have sensed had she not been so distracted by the nearness of Shiro and his teenaged daughter,

"Hello, Sunfire…Sunfyre, Doctor Light," Lorna smiled, "I give you greetings from the Island of Genosha."

"But that's on the other side of the world," Leyu objected, "Off the coast of Africa. What are you doing here in Asia?"

"My father sent me," Lorna replied, "As did my mentor, Xavier. I came to study this phenomenon with a thought of seeing if there were any way in which we might help. After all, this creature who is behind this phenomenon is a life form that is off the scale by the normal measure of god, mutant and human."

"And what exactly do you, your father and Professor X think that you can offer against what we are facing?" Kimiyo asked politely, sensing the power of the girl and forming her own unspoken conclusions.

"I volunteered for this because I thought that, maybe, we could test to see if Electromagnetism might be an effective means of deterring its progression," Lorna replied, "After all it has been established that a strong EMR field can disrupt the flow of mystical energies. And if you combine your powers with mine, Doctor, it is theoretically conceivable that we may be able to turn this thing away before it leaves the main continent and plunges further into the Sea of Japan."

"Do you really believe that you are capable of generating a current sufficient to deter the progression of an Elder God, Lorna-san?" Shiro asked.

"Hey, it sounds like a good idea to me," Leyu spoke up, "And if she's willing to help out then what harm could it do to at least hear her out?"

Shiro was about to upbraid the younger woman when Kimiyo intervened by saying, "It is plain enough to me from which side of the family tree she inherited her good sense from, Cousin."

"Listen you," he began, when all three of them turned to see the cloud-creature cresting the hills and manifest above the tops of many trees as it soared above the nearby forests, sensing the nearness of the Ocean water that was to it the breath of life.

"No time to argue!" Lorna declared, "As fast as this thing moves we have only seconds before it reaches us!"

"Let us do it!" Kimiyo replied, knowing that they would only have one chance to get it right, and if it did not work then they would never get a second chance to pool their efforts.

And so the sky over Hanoi became the backdrop of a mutual combined effort as four tiny humanoid figures began to combine their powers to a mutual effort, and thereby alerting the government of Vietnam about the "Decadent Western Presence" that was filling their skyline.

Not that there was much of anything that said government officials could do as a dark miasma began to flow over the landscape, engulfing everyone and everything in its path in a curtain of inky blackness behind which things of an unspeakable nature were taking place. Unspeakable, that is, because you really could not speak about them even afterwards, the effect being something like having your senses be bombarded by the ultimate Rave concert wrapped in a Marathon Frightfest (for the men) or an Grgiastic Pornographic Movie (for the ladies).

Ignored in all of this was the fact that the Children seemed to be largely spared of this phenomenon as anyone under the age of puberty appeared to be ignored completely by the miasma. Either that or they fell into a light sleep and did not wake until a hour later when the storm had passed, and with nothing unpleasant to report beyond a few bed-wettings.

After all Oceanus had no grudge against children, even the mortal kind, any more than he did for the birds of the air or the fish within the sea or the animals on the land. Even the plants he left untouched for they were dreaming contented vegetative thoughts and humming along as they had since the time of the first algae. The elements of nature were not what was upsetting him in his progress forward across these foreign lands.

No, his enemy was the arrogance and hubris of humanity, the feelings that were generated within him as he crossed the landscape feeling their wants, their pains, their aspirations and their fears. He was coming to a better understanding of these mortals, and the more he felt their nature the less his hate burned within his bosom. They were not so terrible, these humans, as he had at first suspected, nor so petty and inferior, for their wants and needs were as with any living being. It was their Hubris he despised, but not themselves.

His wrath had been the shock of discovering that there were men in this world who had fallen so far from the veneration of what was truly sacred that they worshipped false icons and ideals that they named Gods. There was the One Imposter God of these Arabians, the Many Diverse Gods of the Hindu, the mysterious Lord of Mystery they called Buddha who ruled by silence, and the unspoken God of Fortune that made men harden their hearts to all things that were not linked to material profit.

None of these foolish Icons were the true sources of wisdom and sagacity as the forces of Nature themselves were in full retreat. The pollution of the soil and the water were noxious and repellant to his very being, but far worse was the toxins of the mind that dulled the wits and blinded the senses to what was truly "out there." It was as if people were hooked onto some drug of the mind that blinded them to the fabric of their reality where six or seven billion minds all tapped into the ether.

And to what end? Living alone appeared to be the sole ambition. And meanwhile they gave off tremendous amounts of life excess energy that any halfway decent God should have been able to tap into to achieve miraculous ends. So why were the Gods of this world so lame, virtually impotent.

Perhaps it had something to do with this other new form of life that he was discovering, these enhanced humanoids who seemed to have faint traces of ancient Titan blood who manifested random powers of an extraordinary nature. Not quite gods and certainly not immortal they definitely reeked of the the word, 'Hero,' which in Oceanus's mind meant nothing good worth repeating.

In fact there appeared to be some examples of that sub-group to the human species right ahead of him. In fact they were giving off powerful vibes of raw life force many times greater than the intoxicating feeling that he got from ordinary men and women of this strangely disturbed era.

From afar he felt them manifesting their abilities, tapping into the Morphic field of the planet to cause a bending effect of their very surroundings. It was quite impressive to witness even from afar, the feeling of the magnetic energy lines and electromagnetic currents osculating around those tiny human bodies, channeling what had to count as an impressive amount of energy that even a God might find intriguing.

Of course a Titan of the Old Blood was not that easily impressed, but he had to give these youngsters credit for a good effort. And what they were doing was indeed worth complimenting as he could feel the earth respond to the petition of their pleas. He could feel their nobility, their pettiness, their good and bad points, and the lines of destiny that empowered them to be protectors of their fellow living being.

Of course he also felt that one was a man and the other three were women, and one was a lover of her own sex, which he also found…very intriguing.

Of course they were standing between himself and his goal, the pull he felt attracting him to the one who tugged upon his memories. He could honor their petitions and go around them, or go through them and match their power against his own.

Instead he chose to insulate himself mentally as he felt the porous nature of their psychic barriers and knew where to insert himself into the middle of their thoughts and feelings. Physically he bent his exterior body around and formed the miasma over the surface of the water, giving the appearance of being repelled as they mounted their defense around them. But they had gotten his interest fired and he was not about to let them deter him now that he was about to add their experiences to his already growing collection of emotional and psychic reserves. Not when he was tasting feminine qualities this delicious in nature.

For the humans it felt as though the cloud approaching them was starting to disperse and break up just shy of reaching their presence. As they were starting to manifest and link their resonance frequencies together these Meta-humans generated a tremendous wave that might indeed prove problematic if he confronted them directly.

But as they fought to repel his wave the part of him that was less visible found its way inside their psyche and infused each one of them with empathetic vibrations. This was due to the fact that all living beings were tapped into the same network of interlacing life energy resonance and it was impossible to shut that out entirely since being human, he noted, meant being part of a greater network.

He felt each one out individually, stroking their minds and probing their memories as they clearly lacked the talents of a Shaman who could not only be aware of such a probing but shut it down entirely through the simple act of altering their perceptions.

But these four were blissfully unenlightened as Oceanus touched their souls and learned instantly what it was that made them tick. From there it was a trivial matter to suggest certain memories become active in such a way that a daydreamer might think it a random act of whimsy.

This one woman, Kimiyo, she had vast electromagnetic abilities and could channel light and control a vast array of energy with a finer control that was impressive. Her mind was like an orderly framework of logical projections, but it was intellectualism built upon the foundations of an unstable emotional platform. She deemed herself responsible and mature but inwardly she was a mass of conflicted emotions.

Which was one reason why Oceanus viewed females as emotionally unstable creatures, especially when they were Titans. Females had urges and needs and desires that tended to override their reason, but when they did reason they could ignore their instincts and behave foolishly in an intelligent manner. There was no reasoning with the creatures whose reproductive value pulled them in one direction and whose sex drive in a recreational sense drew them in another.

But this female had a mate who perished in a heroic struggle a time ago, leaving her with two young offspring who were the center of her maternally protective instincts. She yearned for her lost mate and was crying with a need for a replacement. This made it interesting because you only had to find those levers in her soul to play with the depths of her perception, and her yearning made her vulnerable to manipulation.

The male in their midst had different needs and desires, but in a way he was an even bigger slave to his own emotions as conflicting values seemed to vie for supremacy. There was Pride and Envy and Lust and every other sin to which human mortals were vulnerable. He had a sense of national identity that was exaggerated and gave him an arrogance born of chauvinistic self-delusions. But underlying this belief in his own superiority was a greater sense of inferiority and inadequacy. It was all bluff and posture concealing his weakness and his secret wants, fears and desires which were plainly obvious to anyone who had the wit to pay attention..

Beginning with the nature of his origins which were centered around a mother who had died giving him birth, a mother afflicted with a sickness born of the very radiation that had altered his destiny by activating the dormant genes and making him the warrior he was, a trait for which he had little else to credit not being the result of personal merit. In his soul he knew this and it made him feel survivor guilt and a wealth of other assorted moral hazards, leaving him as porous as a sieve to mental manipulation.

Of course this one he called his offspring, she had issues of her own that were conflicted seeing as she had a strong lust for members of her own sex and had a secret longing for the older female to whom her father also felt a strong, if forbidden, attraction. Her father already had a mate and seemed to think one was enough, a strange sort of fatuous human sentiment that Oceanus was coming to associate with many of the humans whom he had so far encountered. He fears disloyalty to his wife yet lusted for his cousin by adoption, and at the same time resented her, knowing full well that she would reject him, while his daughter feared to make known her own hidden obsessions for fear of exposure and rejection.

These humans had so many confusing and conflicting values. It made little sense to Oceanus how they denied themselves their own hidden desires. Titans acted on their impulses and if they felt something then that was reason enough to act with none of this restraint or disguise of their motivations as anything more sophisticated or noble. At least that was how it had been in his own distant age of glory. It served them right if he exposed them for their hypocrisies and granted their hidden lust its full expression. But of all the quartet of god-like mortals confronting him the one he found the most curious of all was the one who commanded the power of Magnetism.

She had many hidden desires yet was more prone to act upon her impulses. There was something almost sweetly pure about the flavor of her aura for all that she had a bitterness inside that tainted the lot of her emotions. She had a mate whom she desired, and yet he had rejected her, even after pledging herself as his wife, turning instead to another whose favor he now coveted.

This rejection had driven the woman into the embrace of a father she long had rejected as symbolic of all that she opposed yet secretly held in agreement. Her father was much in her mind as a man who embodied strong convictions matched with ruthless cunning and intelligence, a man with a cause who was wholly and utterly committed to prosecution.

Now he was a man after Oceanus's own heart in many respects, even if the fellow was clearly a bit naïve and idealistic and clouded by a hate for what was done and in the past, and a fear for what might become of the very near future. All the things that diluted a man's purpose with distractions that took him out of living in the moment.

His daughter was a very different creature from himself, not ruthless at all but bravely committed, someone who detested violence yet was very good at it all the same, who would rather find love than battle and wanted only a hearth and a home filled with younglings, something her mate was rejecting out of fear for what their offspring might become.

All very foolish and wasteful in Oceanus's opinion since the desire of a woman to be a mother was perfectly natural, and a man might be fated to have many children with a variety of women yet never sit secure in the belief that his affections would be returned as far too many of his own children had grown up to be ingrates.

As he sampled these emotions he flowed around and within their mental boundary lines and breached them with an ease that overwhelmed their defenses. Taking possession of their emotions was relative child's play, and by that means he began to influence their perception of reality so that they became his pawns by showing them what they most desired and dreaded to discover within themselves. Reflecting back at them that which each coveted he began to control their combined power itself so that he was able to complete the spell that they were working, yet turn it around to his own purposes rather than their original intentions…

"What's happening here?" demanded Erik Magnus Lensherr as he studied the display screen focused upon his youngest daughter, who was the literal eye of the storm that was swirling around her, "Why has Lorna ceased to respond to our communications? And what the devil are she and those others doing with their powers? I sense a great disturbance in the Earth's magnetic stream…"

"Our readings confirm your perceptions, My Lord," replied the Monitor Technician named Contour (human-given name, Candice Euridice), "Elevated counts of EMR burst particles stretching across the entire energy bandwidth rated at over ninety-seven Beva-joules intensity. We have never recorded Mistress Lorna as manifesting a Monopole reading this high before, and the others are likewise giving off particle readings ranging up to the Neutrino level."

"In other words they are generating the force of a miniature sun," Erik frowned, "Their powers must be tapping into and augmenting one another, a collective synchronicity no doubt intensified by the proximity of this entity that is surrounding them. But what could be driving Lorna and those others to call upon a storm of energy this powerful unless they mean to use it on the creature directly?"

"Lord Magneto," said Register (human-given name, Reginald Colt), "Polaris does not appear to be directing her end of the energy storm to any discernable offensive purpose. What I make of these readings suggests a different end entirely is the goal of the energy summons."

"What is going on in there?" Erik fretted, wishing more than anything else that it was he who was confronting this black entity that had been rolling through nation after nation turning human minds inside out and leaving in its wake all manner of disorientation and confusion.

Unfortunately this was one battle that he could not embrace strictly as his own. Genosha was at too fragile a point of its nascent existence to spare its leader in a time of looming crisis such as this. Though Genosha had no direct part to play in such events the other nations of the world were looking on to see how their agents fared in this first act of foreign assistance where the young Mutant Kingdom had to demonstrate its worth in order to gain acceptance roughly equal to that of Wakanda or Atlantis, or even such "rogue" Kingdoms as Latveria or Gorilla City that had to maintain their fierce independence at gunpoint against hostile neighbors bent on their eventual destruction.

It had been so much easier when he was a simple rebel leader, an Outlaw, head of the Brotherhood of Mutants and, by definition, a Terrorist whom the world at large feared greatly as an enemy of humanity. It had been simpler when rage and the memory of Nazi atrocities had fueled his wrath against the humans of the world, when it was easy to divide things between the mutants and the humans as two divergent branches of humanity, back when he was naïve enough to believe that, in fact, there was an actual difference.

But that was for less enlightened times, before experience had bitterly taught Erik the error of past ways, the utter futility of his "rage against the world" and its eventual outcome as a bleak and sterile future that was not of his desire but entirely of his making.

It began with his discovery of what was truly behind the "mutant phenomenon" that he had thought was herald to a whole new branch of evolutionary phenomenon. A dormant gene that turned out to have existed in the human species as a recessive trait was the real cause of spontaneous outbursts of "mutagenic" properties that only some individuals manifested around the time of puberty. It turned out that millions of seemingly ordinary humans carried the gene within their make-up and that only under extraordinary combinations of said gene, borrowed from two like "carrier" parents did the potential for a mutant offspring result. Sometimes the genes became active during puberty but often they lay dormant for years without being realized as fully active, only to be "sparked" into life when the individual was subject to a moment of crisis.

In the end it turned out that the result was the same, the "gene packages" went "active" and caused a spontaneous transformation that altered the molecular structure of the host and transformed them into an "evolved" state of being that was coming to represent an entirely new form of humanity. This meant that, in the end, there really was no difference between someone who "gained" their abilities as an "acquired" trait late in life, or one who might have developed their mutancy at birth due to some crisis in the womb, as each example embodied the essentially same concept.

A human being who was a step removed from the ordinary.

That meant that there truly was no difference between Erik, who first manifested his magnetic powers as a "guest" of the Nazis at Aushwitz, and the Fantastic Four, who nominally "gained" their abilities due to exposure to Cosmic rays. It also explained why Namor, an Atlantean from the Northern Mid-Atlantic Kingdom, was so different from his distant kinsman, Arthur Curry, to the south in New Poseidonis. Each had a similar ancestry, yet both were human-Atlantean hybrids who ought, in theory, to have had a similar genetic predisposition.

The incriminating factor was that Namor had a cousin who was almost identical in her own abilities, and her daughter, in turn, was similarly endowed with abilities that were vastly superior to those of other Atlanteans.

That did not signify a mutant strain for all that the term "mutant" inferred being different from your parents. It meant the development of a whole new life form whose common traits were well defined by similar characteristics, whereas true mutancy might suggest deviations within deviations with each successive generation.

Of course Namorita Prentis was now married to Rich Ryder, better known as the heroic Nova, who gained his own abilities from a distant star-faring civilization, and who knew how their children might turn out? Perhaps a water-breathing form of Space Alien adventurer, which would be interesting to see but was a matter for the future to sort out.

Erik's business was to insure that they did, in fact, have a future.

Since coming to terms with the fact that there really was no gulf between "humans" and "mutants," only between the "gifted" and the "ordinary" as branches of the human family, Erik had been forced to renounce his long-standing hostility to the human race. And after being acquitted of the charge of "Crimes Against Humanity," and doing a brief stint as the Headmaster of the Xavier Institute, he had gone on to founding an independent nation-state that was intended to be a haven for those whose abilities put them at odds with humanity in general.

Genosha had, originally, been a nation that exploited mutants, a penal colony, of sorts, established by those nations who found the existence of the "gifted" as too "problematic," and who had felt exiling Metahumans to a labor camp was a more "humane" solution to just killing them outright. After all, Mutants were the sons, daughters, cousins, nephews, nieces, husbands and wives of ordinary humans who unknowingly carried the "X" gene. If you went around killing them outright it would tend to spark a hue and outcry.

Whereas if you worked them to death outside of the awareness of the public that would all be far more acceptable. That is before Erik had come to Genosha and staged a coup by removing the "slave" collars that inhibited paranormal abilities, thus allowing nature to take its course as the "evolved" demonstrated their outrage upon their captors.

Thanks to Erik, however, the Coup had been relatively (though not completely) bloodless, and far from massacring the humans on Genosha he had encouraged them to settle in as a protected minority, even encouraging the families of formerly captive prisoners to emigrate to their shores under the promise that they would be treated fairly and accorded the same rights as the "Mutants" that the world feared so greatly.

But this was not merely done for altruism. Erik knew full well that keeping the public opinion of the world in their favor was critical to Genosha's continuing survival. And humans living peacefully beside mutants would set such an example to the world that Erik might well fulfill the dreams of Charles Xavier and teach the arrogant "Purists" of the world that it really was possible to have coexistence with the "Gifted."

The fact that the humans would serve as "Human Shields" or technical "hostages" in the event of a war was not lost on the Leaders of other nations, either. But in truth Erik had no desire to mistreat any humans as he now understood that in doing so you could be traumatizing the prospective parent of a future mutant.

And under his guidance, within the span of a few years, Genosha had prospered from the mutual pooling of resources, with humans and mutants building their country side-by-side with financial and technical assistance from benevolent western powers (actually, covert aid also coming from Wakanda), and, indeed, it was looking as if his dreams of a world at peace might well be realized.

Except, of course, Erik was not so naïve as to believe that it would be that simple. Indeed, the very success of his enterprise by itself posed a significant threat as the Great Powers of the world had every reason to wish that it would fail, if only to vindicate their own lingering hostility to the very concept of mutual shared existence.

Genosha's very survival hung not upon its technological superiority or the strength of its citizens. It survived by not becoming a manifest "threat to the world", by posing itself in isolation from the world at large. One had only to see the example of Latveria to know how that could turn out, and Erik had no intention of going the way of Victor Von Doom, who at one time had been his ally.

Genosha had to prove itself as "useful" to the world community, to gain favorable attention by demonstrating acts of humanitarianism that would help to obliterate the fear that might otherwise be generated by a nation full of Meta-human Paranormals. That was why Lorna had been dispatched, having volunteered (over Erik's strenuous objections) to test herself against this phenomenon that seemed to overwhelm the capacity of the world's heroes, both Avengers and Justice League. She wanted to make herself an example of her father's ideals by taking on and defeating a menace that so far had daunted even her former teammates, the X-Men.

Erik had grave doubts about this endeavor. Lorna had only come to him quite recently, overcoming their long estrangement after the failure of her marriage to the man named Havok (Alex Summers, though from habit Magneto liked to think of "code names" as the "Real Name" describing an actual person, "human given" names being more of a deceptive label). Their marriage had ended the same way all too many human marriages tended to do, through jealousy and acrimony with both partners having grown in separate directions. This left Lorna a single parent with a daughter named Summer (actual name, though it might as well have been a code name) Dane (Lorna had kept her maiden name in the alimony settlement) and an aching need to prove herself as an independent woman who was not an appendage to her husband.

Erik feared that his youngest child might be trying a little too hard to prove herself, but in the end he could not deny her this change to prove herself a hero. Lorna had been through so much that had hardened her as a warrior, though in her heart she was still an idealistic young girl, and Erik knew all too well how the world tended to treat the idealistic. Her powers were certainly maturing to the point where she could almost match her father as a Mistress of Magnetism. But still Erik had the experience, the will and the maturity to endure. Lorna only had a heart as large as the sun to give her comfort, and that would ordinarily prove enough in most situations.

But not against an entity of this caliber as even Erik in his prime might have been daunted in this situation. But he dared not accompany Polaris on this mission, not merely because that would imply a lack of trust on his part but on the certain knowledge that, were he absent from his new nation, their enemies would seize on the ability to attack from all sides and snuff out the smoldering candle of hope that he had kindled.

Just the same a man who had not prayed to the God of his ancestors in many a long year found himself now praying that his child would come back to him alive, sane and safe as he was much too old to be playing the role of doting Grandfather to an orphan. How would he look his grandchild in the eye if he allowed her to come to any harm? He really did not know what else that he could do as Genosha's many paranormal sons and daughters joined him in their hope for the safe delivery of their green haired Princess…

Shiro was stunned by the abruptness of it all. One moment he and the others were witnessing the dark clouds pressing close around them, and the next they were enveloped by a ring of darkness that did not touch them but seemed to bend around the corona of the light that they were mutually generating.

He looked around but in panic discovered that he could not make out the position of his Leyu. His daughter had vanished along with Polaris and Kimiyo, leaving him blind to everything with not a sense of up or down, which was a very dangerous thing when you were hovering a thousand feet above the level of the harbor.

But then something bright caught his eye like a flash and he turned around, then flinched as his senses were bombarded by a pulse wave of electromagnetism. For a moment he wondered if Kimiyo or Leyu were the source of that, but then he turned and saw the mushroom cloud rising up over the burning remains of an incinerated city. And without pausing to think about it he knew almost instinctively that this was Hiroshima, his mother's native city, a target of the Americans near the very end of the Second World War, the event at which his fate had been sealed as a mutant.

Rage filled him, an angry, black thing that had not gone away since the days of his youth when he had blamed the Americans for every little thing that had happened in his life, beginning with the loss of his mother. But then his vision changed and he saw a city again, and at that he blinked his eyes, wondering if it were a mirage or an act of the gods, restoring Hiroshima as it was in the times of its former glory.

That impression died almost as abruptly as he got a better look at the contours of the city and realized that it could not be Hiroshima, or, indeed, in any part of Japan. The structure of the houses, for one things, were more typical of mainland China, and the contours of the city were entirely different.

But there were people there being herded like cattle by soldiers who wore the colors of the Imperial Japanese army. With a shock Shiro closed in and saw that their emblems and service patches matched those of the Army Unit in which his father had served, and then he saw a man whom he somehow instinctively knew to be his father wearing a sergeant's badges. The man was strutting around barking out orders that subordinates relayed as they herded cowering Chinese into groups and methodically marched them along to the side of a road, whereupon Shiro heard gunshots ring out and turned to see bodies tumbling into open ditches.

He heard a scream and whirled around in time to see a Japanese soldier holding a sword in both hands with a peasant woman pleading to him to spare her daughter, just one second before her head went skittering across several meters of earth. He then saw the soldier calmly sheathing his sword as the headless body tumbled to the ground and smile as he regarded the underage girl who was whimpering in error, restrained by other soldiers.

And then the soldier calmly reached for the clasps to his belt, at which point it was Shiro who started screaming, crying out to his father to do something, even as the man he thought of as a hero looked on and calmly nodded in approval…

Kimyo turned, hearing a cry that sounded in her ears like her husband, Izumi, and at once she cried, "Izu-chan!" and went to his assistance.

She had been reliving several traumas in her own life, thinking of the bitter fights with her father, who had opposed her choosing college over an arranged marriage to a man she did not love. Her mother had been so passive and accepting of her husband's determination, which enraged Kimiyo as she would like to have had just a little bit of support for her decision to go against the wishes of her elders. It had caused a break with her family that had not been healed ever since, even after the incident that had given Kimiyo her paranormal abilities. In her father's eyes becoming a hero just meant one more act of rebellion from an inappreciative older daughter.

Her younger sister had been much more accommodating, which was why she married into a family as problematic as the Shimada clan, what with all their clan ties to the Yakuza. That was how she wound up with such baggage as having Shiro for a kinsman, the arrogant, strutting, Jingoistic bastard who made life so difficult for a sweet young girl like his daughter, Leyu. Japanese men were so afraid of being emasculated by their women that they tried to instill in them such meek obedience that it would stifle the spirit of a free soul as caring and compassionate as the younger girl whom her father deemed too "rebellious."

Leyu symbolized a new breed of Japanese girl, the kind who did not take crap from anyone, and who defied the traditional models, not least in that she openly embraced her Lesbianism, which her father was predisposed to view as just another act of rebellion.

But though she herself had flirted at times with same-sex attraction, Kimiyo was determinably Heterosexual and needed a man to fulfill her, much though she might claim otherwise. At least Izumi, for all his many other faults, was willing to tolerate her acid tongue and tendency to speak her mind without hesitation. He put up with her assertiveness and accommodated…even fulfilled her in ways that she only appreciated after he was gone. She missed him so terribly, and now to hear him cry out in need of her was too unbearable to be resisted. And so she rushed to his side to find out what was distressing him so and found her man huddled up in a ball moaning softly like a child, which brought out her maternal as the need to comfort him surpassed all other instincts…

Leyu fretted at first at not being directly challenged by this entity, seeing it flow around as though avoiding them, and thought aloud, "What the Hell? I just wasted two summers at the Xavier Institute for this?"

But then a very strange thing began to happen, namely that she started to feel a bit warm under her collar. This was strange since her costume was designed to be thermally conductive with an internal plumbing system and porous lining that would absorb excess body heat and transfer it by a ventilating system into the Thermocoupler unit that stored that energy away as chemical storage and reserve.

And besides her power allowed her to control her own body heat, even as she could generate vast quantities of Microwave energy without causing herself internal injury. Her body was thermally conductive in a way that normal human tissue could never hope to be.

So why did she suddenly feel so hot under the collar? And why did she feel this strangely peculiar urge to peel down the top of her outfit to vent some of that heat away? And why was her mind suddenly filling with images of Magma, one of the Institute's veteran instructors, who had abilities very similar to her own…and a killer body that looked awfully good for a woman in her thirties? Not to mention several of her other fellow students who looked "hot" in her eyes, including that new girl who went by the code-name of "Armor…"

Lorna was not immediately panicked by the sudden loss of awareness of her surroundings. She had been very well trained for dealing with unusual situations of a like nature and was not about to be daunted by a lack of visual information. Besides, her powers allowed her to see the world by magnetic force lines, and that helped her better than radar in sorting out where other levitating bodies were to be found in relation to herself. Her powers were quite formidable, after all, something that she felt a need to stress after so many years of allowing her male compatriots to overshadow her, always acting as if they needed to "protect poor, little Lorna" from the "Big Bad World" that was out to get her.

Well, it was about time that the world learned that she could be "Big and Bad" herself if needful. No more hiding around or cowering in the shadow of others. Time to prove herself to everyone, not least of all to herself, that "Little Lorna" had grown up strong and could look after herself in this sort of perilous situation…

Time to offer herself to shield and comfort her man. Kimiyo took him into her embrace and wrapped her arms around him as he wept into those arms and gave vent to his hidden tears, to finally show the world that he was not so secure in himself as he had for so long pretended. He was very much alone and afraid and wanted a woman to offer him the succor that he needed. And when their mouths met the kiss they shared helped wipe away the tears of guilt and tragedy that could never be washed away by any other medium…

Armor. Leyu knew about armor. She had built up a layer of the stuff to surround her own heart to the point where she had almost smothered it. But she knew now what to do about armor when it pressed in much too tightly, and that was that you removed it…

Strong. Yes she was strong, but still she was a woman, it had taken her long to know that, to understand what it was within herself that left her vulnerable and needy. Alex had been her partner for many years but she always did what he wanted her to do and let him make all of the decisions, and in the end he had betrayed her trust by turning his affections to someone other. Just as she had done to Bobby Drake when she had turned from him to Alex…

Hands sought for and found the hidden catches of their costumes. Why did these humans create such elaborate gear that made it so difficult to remove? Ah well…as protective and functional as this clothing was it did not suit the purpose for which Oceanus was intending. A man and a woman together, it was only natural that clothing should be peeled away, and then left discarded on the breeze, to be carried off by the winds of fortune as that man and that woman sought each other in the manner that nature had always intended…

Leyu had already shed her armor, letting it fly away without thought of how she would recover it at some later point. Instead she was focused on another whose layer of armor was far more intense, yet who needed to be disarmed before her armor choked off her own heart the way Leyu's own heart had been nearly suffocated…

Strong meant alone, and she did not want to be alone. She very much wanted to feel the companionship of a partner yet knew of no one who would trust her now that she had betrayed herself as both a wife and a mother. Oh Summer…her little girl. She had denied her daughter a father on account of that man having been so faithless. How she wished that she could take her now into her arms and…

What was this? Someone was approaching her? Easily peeling back through the barriers of her magnetism to approach Lorna in the sky? But who could be so reckless or so powerful? And why did this sensation seem so oddly familiar…?

A man desires a woman, and that desire is expressed through flesh as the sword that nature gifted him is thrust into the proper sheathing, entering through the gateway of her loins as she wraps herself around his organ and feels the warming thrust push home until it fills her with his desires, and she desires him by accepting him without an undue amount of complaint…

Almost there…the waves of force that had to be pushed away were not sufficient to contain Leyu's desire to find the woman beneath the layering of her armor. And when she found that woman she encountered surprise but not rejection. This was almost like that time when she had surprised Amanda in the shower by showing up with the offer to give her a back-rub, fully meaning to do a lot more than just to rub her back, once she got through discarding the remaining barrier of her armor…

Careful. Oceanus knew that he had to be delicate with these mortals. They were powerful yet still fragile and easy to damage if you did not work things just right. For one thing you had to keep in mind that their abilities were sufficient to damage if not amended to be set right on the appropriate frequency. It would not do for the man to fry his lady internally with an Infra-red burst that would turn her into a roasted chicken. Rather it paid to modulate his energies so that they resonated with the energies this woman could generate and thus have his abilities be augmented by her own, which would increase their potency a thousandfold without either of them being the wiser.

For another thing you had to keep them aloft as they might lose control of their gravity-canceling abilities and fall to their crushing deaths in the oceans below them. Also to he had to keep in mind that if they flew too high they would have difficulty breathing. And he very much wanted them to breathe as he ever-so-carefully manipulated them into position while allowing them to indulge their whiles by having one girl peel back and discard the clothing of the one who was controlling magnetism, then go to work employing hands and mouth to stimulating desires while they unconsciously formed a ring of magnetic force directly over their heads. A ring that could act as a magnifying lens.

A lens through which to shoot a pulse of energy from the man and the woman the moment that they climaxed together…

Far off on the other side of the world a man named Erik sensed what was happening and cried, "NO!"

Farther still high in geo-synchronous orbit a satellite commanded by a man whom others called the "Martian Manhunter" saw the energy ring and the Mason cannon laser beam taking shape and demanded of the man known as "Mister Terrific" just where that beam was being aimed at the moment of its release.

A nearly identical question was asked by a man wearing an eye-patch, and the Shield Technician so inquired of replied, "To infinity, Sir, and Beyond…"

Of course what Lorna was experiencing was the feeling of someone coming onto her who was totally unexpected. Jean? Jean Grey was coming onto her? Was this like that encounter with the Phoenix that she dimly remembered during the time when they were desperately trying to contain its wrath and preserve its precious host body? Either way it felt…oddly good to be embrace as the lips that pressed upon her mouth were warm, and the kisses that traced their way down her neck were soft and even warmer…

Yes, Leyu thought to herself, this was just like that time with Amanda…and she knew exactly how to make this other woman feel the same sort of appreciative sensations as she brought her lips slowly around to one of the breasts that she was fondling with her hands. Nice, full, warm, soft and soothing pillows of flesh with tasty nubs that you could lick and suckle from, thus yielding from the other girl a sigh of token surrender, thus giving you the permission you needed to drift down and go even…further…

And yes indeed the instant of release came to Shiro as he shot his load deep into the mostened depths of Kimiyo and, by token, sent a beam of indescribably intense energy through her without causing harm to her flesh, but which magnified through the prism of her body into a pulse many times more intensive than either of them could have generated by themselves.

And that beam hit bulls-eye through the eye of the magnetic bubble that Lorna was shaping in response to the tongue of Leyu, whose own energies were pouring forth to reinforce the shape of that donut-like oval. Ironically enough, from an exterior perspective, it looked rather like the beam was a phallus and the lens was a vagina, but that was purely a coincidence of imagination even though the function was much the same and resulted in a Tachyon beam that was being aimed to the Galaxy's far rim and a planet that Oceanus sensed was in need of a good spanking…

"What is this?" demanded a man (well, technically not a man so much as a primal manifestation of a cosmic force of Despotism) named Darkseid, "This attack is coming from where?"

"Ah…not so much coming from where as coming when, Dread Darkseid," Desaad timidly corrected, "It's pure Tachyon energy, force eleven-point-four-one intensity, and penetrating the fabric of time and space as though it has its own personal Boom Tube signature. And it's going backwards in time even as it crosses an immense distance. I'm afraid that when it gets here it will have already hit us somewhere in the past, and that is going to send out all sorts of temporal ripples…"

"Backtrack that beam and give me the coordinates of its origins," Darkseid demanded, "Vermin! Ready my personal attack squadron! I'll want to know where this outrage began from in order to make an example of whoever hit us before they had time enough to fire off the beam!"

"Ah…of course, right on it, Sir," Vermin Vunderbar soluted his master not daring to say the thing that he was thinking to himself about how in the name of the Anti-Life equation he was supposed to carry that off. I mean, it is one thing to take damage in a place and know how it has hit you, but to measure damage taken in the past? How exactly was that supposed to come about?

Of course what hit was not so much a where as when, and so when their senses registered a score Darkseid paused and waited for the time ripples to fully take effect, then said, "Desaad…give me a damage reading on that temporal rift."

"You will excuse me for asking this, Dread Sire," a feminine voice replied, "But you had my brother executed by your Omega Beams some time ago, and did you not yourself give me his former position as your personal Minion?"

"Eh?" Darkseid turned around and found that a rather attractive lady was standing there, not the dreadful hag who was the sister to Desaad but instead a strapping amazon who wore a form-fitting attire that amply showed off everything worth noticing without being entirely too revealing.

"Sire," she signified her allegiance with an arm across her chest, bowing her head ever-so-slightly, "Have I done ought that I should deserve to be reprimanded by you? Know that your loyal Malicia stands ready to be punished for any offence that may have earned your righteous displeasure."

"Sire," another feminine voice spoke up, this one by a very tall, lean woman who was dressed in a manner that was remarkably similar to Vermin Vunderbar, "I have done the projected calculations as you have asked and now stand ready with my report on where and when the beam has struck us. Shall I give you my analysis?"

"What is going on here?" Darkseid wanted to know, feeling very much as if this would be one of those answers that he would not very much enjoy having be answered.

Unfortunately he was right as the woman named Ferata Vunderbar took his question for an acknowledgement and replied, "It would appear that the beam has traveled back through time and has caused a significant shift in the temporal polarity of Apokalypse, causing certain significant events to be subtly altered in such a way that has sent ripples of asynchronity up the line to what we know of as our present. However, I do not recognize any significant changes in the time stream and therefore conclude tht we may disregard the minor irregularities and proceed with discovering the origin point for the tachyon beam."

"Sire," another very attractive woman spoke up from her position, this one looking as wild and ferocious as his first wife, the Lady Tigra, "I concur with Ferata's assessment. It does not matter so much what happened when the beam struck us as that we were struck at all which I take to be an insult to the very name of Apokalypse."

"And you are?" Darkseid asked before he could think to stop himself.

The woman looked back at him in some confusion, "Sire? Is there something wrong? It's me, Maegara, your daughter?"

"Daughter?" Darkseid replied, and all at once he knew that something more significant than a few "significant changes" had been rendered to the timeline.

This time a man answered his unintentional inquiry by stepping forward, bald-headed and wreathed in the aroma of expensive cigar smoke as he held the offending item in one hand and said, "Relax, old friend. I know it might seem odd if what I calculate has come about, but it's hardly the end of the world for Apocalypse. And besides, I'm sure that, when you have time to get used to the idea, you will approve of many of the changes that have been rendered."

"You?" Darkseid almost lurched off his pedestal, "I know you! But…how…?"

"Why, of course you know me, Old Friend," the man smoking the cigar grinned broadly, "I'm your long-time business partner, Lex Luthor. The second, of course, and not to be confused with any of my misguided terran-based offspring."

They say in space that you cannot hear a scream, but somewhere on the planet of New Genesis several of the New Gods looked up at their black, fiery sister planet in the sky and gave puzzled looks as if wondering what was happening in their neighborhood. Then casually turning away and going on about their business, reckoning that it would all factor out for the better in the long haul…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Chronal Causality Insurance: shadowmane

Sorry this scene ran on a bit and did not include Ranma or the other Nerima folks, but that will be made up for in the next chapter as we return to the events of a certain Hot Springs Apartment Complex in, "Love Hinata and Run," or, "Of Turtles and Men."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	87. Chapter 87

Tsundere87

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

March 12, 2000 AD

The sound of a metal knob that was the but-end of a staff hitting the ground punctuated the silence of the mists surrounding the Hinata apartments. This drew the attention of the sleepy-eyed old men who seemed to always hover about in a state of semi-lucid clarity as they turned to see the monk who was approaching them. And then those old men had their eyes go wide as they gave back in dismay, and as one melted back into the shadows.

The monk continued on up the stairs heading towards the hot springs, feeling the draw of the place as he paused at the top step looking outward, then smiling.

"Ah yes," he mused evenly, "This is indeed the place." And then he started forward again, resolutely determined to find the one he came in search of and knowing this time that his quest would be answered.

Inside the apartments an unusual hubbub was heard going on, and as the monk listened to these unusual sounds he was drawn to an area that was normally reserved for banquets and lunches which had been converted into a makeshift dojo, and there his quest came to a satisfying conclusion as he gazed in to watch as his intended quarry vindicate his patient confidence that this journey would be fulfilling.

For there was a young man scolding his student with a stern but firm reproof, saying, "No, no no! Once again you do not have to be so stiff and formal when you make your motions. It should feel natural like you're dancing. Just pick yourself up and move across the floor and don't think about it, just feel it! That's all it takes for you to perform this maneuver exactly as I showed you."

"I'm trying Sensei," Keitaro complained, sounding as though he were whining.

"Don't try, and don't whine so much either!" the young man leading the class said sharply, "Stop making excuses for yourself. You have everything that it takes to perform these moves. You just need to believe in yourself. Find your center and go with it. Don't think about it, feel it already."

"Why don't you give up on him already, Sensei," said a woman with light golden-brown hair standing on the other side of the room, only to gulp as she found the young man suddenly there waving his finger under his nose.

"What did I tell you about that mouth of yours, Narusagawa-san?" he said, not loud or forcefully but with the kind of tone that made you feel like you had just been yelled at, "Think before you talk! It's hard enough for Urashima to believe that he's capable of doing this maneuver without you tearing his confidence apart. How would you feel if he did that to you every time you screwed up?"

"I…well…" the girl in question blinked, finding herself on the spot and not knowing how to defend herself against this accusation.

"He loves you and puts a great deal of importance in what you say about him," her instructor pulled away yet still seemed to hold her by the invisible leash, "It's all right to taunt an enemy or a classmate if you're trying to encourage them to do better. But to show no respect for a fellow classmate, let alone one who thinks the world of you…"

"I'm sorry," the girl named Narusegawa lowered her eyes, "You're right, Sensei. I didn't think. I guess…that was just force of habit."

"Don't apologize to me," her Sensei turned his back on her, "Urashima is the one you owe an apology to. Then apologize to your class for the disrespect you showed everybody. Then you can run ten laps around the building to show that you really do regret your actions."

Narusegawa blanched, but by now she knew better than to talk back to her instructor and just said, "Hai. Urashima-san…Keitaro. I'm sorry…I don't know why I say these things sometimes. It was rude, and I know better."

"It's all right, Naru-san," Keitaro shyly smiled back, "I'm used to it by now, and I really am doing my best. But like Sensei said I ought to be doing better."

"What you ought to be doing is listening to my instructions," his Sensei informed him, "Just for that you run ten laps with Narusegawa. Then she can teach the maneuver to you since she's already mastered it. Now I've no more time to waste with either of you since Maehara-san has mastered her own technique and is ready to begin to practice another lesson. She, at least, pays attention to her instructor."

The shy young girl standing on one leg at her end of the room with the books balanced on her head, and several more in either hand, turned her eyes in his direction but did not dare to move her head as it was taking everything she had to keep completely motionless without spilling a volume. Inwardly she felt a tiny flare of happiness at hearing this praise but at the same time felt contrition for her fellow students and felt that their instructor was being a bit harder on them than was absolutely seemly.

As the instructor passed yet another of the students that tall and willowy girl smiled and said, "Hey, Sensei, this maneuver is fun. Am I doing it right?"

She moved the broom in her hands in the pattern that he had instructed and the young man nodded after a moment then said, "Yes, that's good. You've got the rhythm. How are you doing on the breathing?"

"Not light-headed at all," the girl smiled, "I'm doing much better than a week ago."

"Well, don't push yourself if you don't feel up to it," the young man said, "You're Anemic and your stamina is weak, but if you keep practicing the maneuvers the way I've taught you then gradually over time you should build up your reserves and energize your body. But don't do it to the point where you feel like you're about to pass out."

"Okay," the young woman cheerfully replied, moving the broom as if she were sweeping the floor in the same areas over and over.

"Sensei," said a dark haired girl sitting composed upon the floor by one of the walls.

"Yes, Aoyama-san?" the young man asked.

"What is the point of having Mutsuki do those maneuvers?" the dark-haired girl in the hakama asked, "You don't seriously mean to suggest that what she's doing is tied into any martial arts?"

The young man smiled, then walked calmly over to the wall where a rack of weapons was positioned, and all at once snatched a wooden bokken up and tossed it at the brown haired girl, saying, "Catch!"

At once the young woman named Mutsuki whirled around and without thinking thrust her broom out and deflected the bokken, knocking it into a wall where it penetrated nearly up to the hilt. Mutsuki blinked her eyes and then turned to see what she had done, then murmured, "Oh my. How did that happen?"

"Many martial arts moves originated in the form of common, everyday chores using perfectly normal implements to disguise their martial arts purpose," the young man explained, "When Japan conquered Okinawa and forbade the people to use weapons they turned simple farm implements into tools of self defense, much as peasants in many other societies have done over the centuries. I only had to teach Otohine-san a few basic maneuvers and her body learned to perform the rest on its own with simple instinct as the basis."

"Wow," the young man named Keitaro said, "That was amazing, Sensei."

The young man shrugged, "Most things look amazing until you understand how they work. I learned everything the hard way on the road where everything could be turned into a weapon. It ain't about fancy style, it's about heart and the will for survival. That's something you've yet to fully get, Aoyama-san. Fancy moves are all well and good but technique alone ain't what it takes to win a battle."

The dark haired girl frowned crossly, but then she paused to think about it, then started to look at the sword at her side and make her own silent conclusions.

"A weapon is only as good as the woman who uses it, Aoyama-san," her Sensei said as if reading her thoughts, "Improve the woman, hone your skills and you'll become a superior swordswoman, that I promise."

"Hai, Sensei," Aoyama Motoko acknowledged gruffly, though in truth that was the very thing that she was intending to explore on her own, just as soon as this class session was over.

The young man approached the much younger girl named Maehara Shinobu and said, "Looks like you got the balance part of this exercise done. Now let's work on feeling the movements, Maehara-san."

"Hai, Sensei," Shinobu said shyly, feeling ready to drop her whole entire load upon the floor at any instant.

"I know it seems hard to you," her Sensei's tone became surprisingly gentle, "But you can overcome any obstacle by believing in yourself. A thing is only a problem if you choose to see it like one. Look at it more like a challenge and it becomes fun to solve a problem. That's how you gotta approach it."

"Hai-oops!" Shinobu felt herself losing her grip and her balance, with the books she carried about to tumble as her muscles gave out on her and she lowered her other foot, feeling a sick sensation that in another moment she was about to fall to her kknees amid a pile of books while her Sensei yelled at her for being a total failure.

Instead she heard him make a cry and felt the air being disturbed, and then like a miracle his hands became a blur and he plucked every book out of the air before it had time to fall, even used his foot to catch a few stray volumes, and before she knew it he had the whole pile balanced at his side upon the tip of one finger.

"You see?" he said, "No problem. It's only an obstacle if you think of it like one."

Shinobu did sink to her knees but in wide-eyed amazement at the accomplishments of her Sensei, who time and again demonstrated to her that the word "Impossible" was not in his lexicon, even if you tried to spell it for his benefit.

He set the books down on the floor and then looked at her and said, "Don't worry about it. You're doing great. Little by little you're getting the hang of it. And don't be discouraged if you stumble now and then. Even I had to learn to do this stuff at some time, and you think I born perfect?" he grinned.

Shinobu smiled shyly, then bowed her head and in genuine respect said, "Thank you for your instruction, Sensei. And for your patience."

"Patience," he sniffed, "Can't remember the last time anybody accused me of that. I just mean you have a longer road to cover before you get to be as good as Narusegawa and Aoyama. You started at the bottom but you're climbing the ladder at a phenomenal rate and soon you'll be as good, if not better, than the both of them. Trust me on that."

Shinobu arched an eyebrow, as did Motoko, as the young man straightened out and then said, "Maybe it ain't fair to compare you to those two since they had natural talent to begin with. But most people who try their hand at the art give up before they've had a chance to know how good they can really be. They encounter an obstacle and they quit. I got no patience at all for those losers. But you, Maehara-san, you stuck it out, and in my view that's what makes you a winner, not a whiner. So don't get discouraged if you stumble. Just look at it as a sign that you got room to improve and work on it from there. Go at your own pace and don't let other people tell you you're not good enough. You got strength you never even tapped into, and what you need is the confidence to believe."

Motoko looked down at the floor and internalized this lesson, feeling as if the words were being directed at her every bit as much as they were to Shinobu.

"I mean, look at Urashima," their sensei continued, glancing around to notice that he and Naru had taken off as instructed, and smiling as he had known that he would not have to look to insure that they were obeying his instructions, "He's slow and clumsy and has two left feet with bad eyesight and everything. But he doesn't stop making an effort, and he's getting a lot stronger now, stronger than even he knows. He may not yet be up to Narusegawa's level but she's starting to feel the competition. Of course we all know that physical strength ain't where he's got it that counts. The guy has heart, and in a crisis he always does what's right and speaks his mind, and that's a kind of courage that makes the other stuff seem petty by contrast."

Unaccountably Shinobu and Motoko both felt their cheeks begin to burn as, unbidden and without intention on their part their thoughts turned abruptly to Urashima Keitaro.

Their Sensei could not help but notice and said, "You need to own up to the fact that the both of you are crazy about the guy. He knows it now and so does Narusegawa. But so far only Mutsumi here's had the guts to tell him about it."

"I don't know if you'd call it guts, Sensei," the woman so named said cheerfully from where she was sweeping the floor in gentle, delicate circles, "I just know how I feel, and is that so wrong? I know that he loves Naru-chan, but so do I. After all, the both of us are practically like sisters."

"And that's a good thing I'd say," her Sensei said as he turned around, "Imagine if you guys all hated each other and were at each other's throats night and day. I don't think that's be a fun spot to wind up in the middle of, do you?"

Motoko was still blushing, "But Sensei…having feelings isn't the same as acting on them…"

"Did I say they were the same?" her Sensei asked, "You hold back because you're afraid of being rejected, and because you're afraid of scaring the guy off if you come on too strong, but mostly because you like and respect Narusegawa, and you know that Keitaro is nuts about her, which he'd have to be considering the way she treats him most of the time. Of course I put a stop to her beating the kid up, but that's not the same as being abusive, and you all know that."

"What are you saying, Sensei?" Shinobu asked.

"I'm saying that you guys just stand around passively and let her get away with stuff," the young man replied, "Not a one of you so much as lifts a finger to defend him when she gets abusive. If you're really a friend to either of them you'd intervene, get her to pull back, get control over her temper, not give her so many passes or rationalize her violent streak by saying that Urashima did something to deserve it."

"What would you have us do, Sensei?" Motoko asked, staring down at the floor again and remembering the many times that she herself had been abusive to Keitaro.

"Get her attention," the young man said, "Tell her to stop, or maybe one of you can threaten to take Urashima away from her if she doesn't quit with all the violence."

"Huh?" both Motoko and Shinobu said together.

"That sounds like a great idea, Sensei," Mutsumi smiled, "I think I'll try that."

"Hey in there," a voice familiar to the group said, "You guys happen to notice that there's a wooden sword sticking through one of the walls to this place?"

"Hello, Slacker," the young man said as he slowly turned around to face the short haired girl with a lazy smile that was like a predator that sniffed its latest dinner.

"Ulp!" Konno Kitsune checked herself as her foot was about to touch down on the floor of the dojo, and she nervously grinned and said, "Ah…sorry about missing class this morning. I kind of had to work late and…"

"Being drunk in bed with a bad hangover is no excuse, Konno-san," her Sensei snarled in a way that resembled a great cat about to pounce upon a tasty mouse, "And since when is being a useless lay-about a full time job for you?"

"As long as anybody here can remember, Sensei," Motoko murmured in a low-tone of voice.

"Get in here before I hunt you down and make you work for it!" the young man barked, and Kitsune found, much to her own surprise, that she did exactly that, all but leaping into the center of the room and standing rigidly to attention.

"I know you don't really think of yourself as any sort of a fighter, Konno-san," the young man said while slowly circling around his latest victim, "And the truth is I wouldn't send you into a battle the way your pathetic skills are at. Heck, Urashima could take you down with one hand if he had a mind to. So it ain't really your fighting ability that I'm after."

"Ah…then…what is, Chief?" Kitsune asked, then gulped.

"You're more of a strategist and a planner than the others," her Sensei replied, "You think out battles and calculate the odds and take what steps you can to position yourself to be as far away from the point of maximum danger as you're able. That takes real talent, the kind you need to hone to turn into a useful skill…by being somebody who can help steady things, be the eye of the storm and the one who makes things happen. Otherwise you're not pulling your own weight, and we all know what happens to dead weight in this class, right?"

Kitsune gulped, "Yessir."

"Yes what?" the young man asked.

"Yes, Sensei!"

"That's better," the young man said before he turned around and said, "Can I help you with something, Buddy?"

Motoko wondered who it was that the young man was addressing, only to gasp and immediately reach for her sword as she fell into a light crouch with one knee on the floor and her other foot pressed and ready as she positioned herself for a rapid draw.

The figure standing there had been content to conceal himself in the shadows, not so much invisible as simply preferring to remain unnoticed while he listened in on these lectures. But now he had a reason to fully manifest and so allowed these mortals to become aware of his presence.

"I was listening to your instructions, good Sir," he said in formal polite tones, "You have excellent teaching methods and an obvious knowledge base to match those impressive skills that you were just displaying. Indeed, to hear you go on about it one would think that you had experience doing this sort of thing for a living."

"Ah…what's your point?" the young man asked, clearly wary of the stranger but just as confused where the point of his own past experience was being mentioned.

"Tell me to whom I am addressing myself," the fellow replied, "And I will tell you my own name."

"Yeah?" the young man said, "So, who the hell are you?"

The monk reached up and removed his woven straw hat, revealing a face that was lined with some wrinkles yet somehow ageless with silver hair falling down about his shoulders. Pale grey eyes seemed to spark with electrical current as he regarded the young man before him then said, "They call me Raiden. I am a humble mendicant and a wanderer who seeks enlightenment and goes wherever he might find one such as yourself who might further my goal of obtaining the ultimate martial artist."

Motoko gasped and even Shinobu felt power radiating from the man, while Mutsumi said, "Wow, your eyes sure look sparkly. Are you some kind of a God or something?"

"What would make you say that, pray tell?" Raidin inquired.

"It's just that I saw you standing there watching us for a while now," Mutsumi said, "But nobody else noticed you until now, not even Naru and Keitaro when they walked right past you."

There was something of a minor facefault on behalf of Motoko and Shinobu, but the young man who was their Sensei just said, "Well, God or Demon or whatever, if you want to talk to me see me after class, because right now I'm busy."

"But you still have yet to offer me a name, Good Sir," Raiden pointed out, and this time saw hesitation on the part of the young man to whom she was addressing.

"I…they call me Kenshin around here," he said.

"As in Ruronin Kenshin?" Raiden lifted a silver eyebrow.

"I'm a Ronin," the young man calling himself Kenshin replied, "What about it?"

Raiden smiled, "I knew a man who went by that title once, a long time ago. Himura Kenshin was his name, and he walked a path of blood until he put away the sword of hatred and spent his remaining years as a man of peace, a healer."

Motoko's eyes went round, "Not THE Himura Kenshin?! The Battousai Hittokiri who slew a thousand men at the dawn of the Meiji era?"

"It wasn't quite a thousand men," Raiden corrected, "The legends exaggerate somewhat. But it was a very impressive total."

"Don't see what that has to do with me," the young man now called Kenshin observed.

"Other than the fact that you are his direct lineal descendant?" Raiden replied, "The son of a long line of distinguished…or notorious martial artists?"

That got the young man's attention, "You know who I am?"

"I should be very poor at my job if I did not know who everyone was who stood as high as you do in the reckoning of martial artists, good sir," Raiden smiled, "Tell me something. Would you like to know your real name? You have a family who miss you terribly, and I came here to find you with the purpose of seeing you restored to them directly."

"Well, spit it out," the man called Kenshin demanded, "Don't stand there and play twenty questions."

"First I would have a request of you," Raiden said, "I would like the supreme honor of clashing arms with you in battle to test your skills against mine to determine which of us is the more righteous fighter."

"I ain't interested in no petty brawling," Kenshin replied, "And if you ain't gonna tell me what you know then you can leave…"

"You are refusing my challenge?" Raiden asked with a pointed look.

"I never back down from any challenge," Kenshin snorted, "But you're just here to taunt me and that ain't the same thing. I won't be baited into fighting for no reason."

"An honest enough statement on its face," Raiden conceded, "I apologise. So what if I make it interesting to you? Suppose I promise to tell you everything you want to know if you win?"

Kenshin scowled, "And you won't tell me otherwiise?"

"My good sir," Raiden's eyes sparkled with minor flashes of electrical static, "What would be the fun in that?"

"Be careful, Sensei," Motoko cautioned, "I sense he is not all that he pretends to be."

"Yeah, but he does have a point," Kenshin sighed, "I'm tired of not remembering stuff, of feeling like I'm on the edge of remembering but not quite getting it. You really mean what you say about telling me what I want to know, Guy?"

"Absolutely," Raiden assured, "I know a great many things, such as what your student there was doing late at night well into morning that she would rather not tell anyone about."

"Huh?" Kitsune reacted, "Say what?"

"Personally I think that there is nothing wrong with such a thing," Raiden continued, "It is perfectly healthy to have an active fantasy life or to express cathartic emotions while seeking personal release for those pent-up tensions…"

"Hey!" Kitsune protested, "That is none of your business!"

"Maehara-san wishes to express to you how much she appreciates the time and care that you have taken to instruct her in the basics of the art," Raiden moved on, "But she cannot help herself for composing recipes and thinking on what meals she would like to prepare for tonight's supper, which is the true hallmark of a gifted domestic."

"Oh…my…!" Shinobu blushed profusely.

"Aoyama-san is thinking of how far her skills have progressed," Raiden continued, "But that she is far from ready to challenge her gifted older sister, Tsuruko, to earn the mantle of the head of the Shinmei Divinity School of sword craft."

"But…how could…?" Motoko gasped.

"Oh, and by the way, Konno-san," Raiden turned back to Kitsune, "I would recommend switching to rechargeable batteries. They are so much better for the environment. And as much use as you make of your pleasure toys…"

"Now see here…!" Kitsune declared, blushing entirely from head to toe as if being exposed for her deepest, darkest secrets.

"I didn't say anything about who you were thinking about when you do it," Raiden said simply.

"Okay, so you know a few things," Kenshin said skeptically, "How can I know if you're on the level?"

"By accepting my challenge, of course," Raiden smiled, "Fists speak more honestly than words, don't you agree? And in battle there can be little true deception."

"All right then," Kenshin snorted, "Fine. You want a fight then bring it on, Buddy."

"Thank you for accepting," Raiden said, "But not in here. This is much too nice an establishment for us to destroy by unleashing our full potential. Do follow me to the yard just behind these apartments and we will be able to conduct ourselves without restraint or fear of possible collateral damage."

"You got it," Kenshin said, then saw several faces appearing in the doorway and said, "Hey, sorry about this. Forgot the time. I should have remembered that your class session was about to begin."

"Is everything okay in here, Sensei?" asked Sara as she, Mei and Su Koalla glanced in curiosity at the gray-haired man with the sparkling eyes dressed in monk robes.

"It's all cool," Kenshin assured, "Uh…look, do you kids think you can conduct your own class session by yourselves for a few minutes? I got some business to settle. Shinobu, you be Class Rep."

"Me?" the younger girl almost squeaked, then swallowed and said, "Hai, Sensei."

"Right now," Kenshin turned back to regard Raiden, "Let's get this over with so we can all have lunch at Haruka's place."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Raiden replied, all the while thinking to himself, (Yes indeed, he is the one…and now to find out just how good he truly is if he is to represent his generation in my brother's tournament. Mortal Kombat this year should be most interesting. Ah…I mean eight years in the past, of course, since by the fact this future already exists would tend to imply that we somehow won for this decade and spared the world the Hell that is the Outworld…)

July 19, 1992

"Okay now, I think I've got it," Thor said after a silence that had lasted for several very tense minutes, "I'm getting a fix on the kid, but it's not a strong enough to lock on his position."

"Maybe you're doing it wrong," suggested Herakles, "Maybe if you turn and angle the Hammer until you get a better signal…"

"Don't try and tell me how to hold Mjolnir, Greek," Thor snapped back, "I know how best to use my own hammer."

"As if I haven't heard that one before," commented Peorth.

"What more do you need?" Herakles asked, "And what's the hold up?"

"I'm not really sure," Thor frowned, "It's like there's a seal placed on his mind, blocking him off from awareness of his own identity. As long as that's in place I can't guarantee that I can accurately draw him back here without losing him somewhere in the time stream."

"Well, what kind of a problem is that?" asked Nabiki more tensely than she intended, "Ranma ought to know who he is. His identity, as far as I can tell, has never been a real problem."

"That much is certain," Kodachi agreed, "Saotome-sama is the most secure individual that we know where it comes to knowing who he is."

"Oh my, who could be causing a problem such as this for our Ranma?" Kasumi wondered.

"I don't know," said Ukyo, "But whatever Jackass is behind this is going to have a word with my Spatulas if he doesn't let up!"

"Calm down everybody," Peorth urged, "There's no benefit to getting impatient."

"Yeah, it's not like it's the end of the world," Atsuko remarked.

"Even though, for all intents and purposes, it might as well be if we do not get Ranma back here on the double," Comb said tartly.

"Agreed," said Cologne, "We need to establish a stronger link with our missing Groom if he is to wed his blushing brides to be with time enough to avert a total calamity."

"Perhaps if I try," Nodoka suggested, "My bond with my son should be strong enough to surpass almost any barrier that is out there."

"Except that we don't know what effect your Jurian power might have if combined with the divine power of the Aesir," Bruce noted, "It would have to be someone else with close ties to this young man, someone who is sensitive and has the power to interface with psychic resonances."

"And all of our Mystic buddies with the JLU are on the other side of a barrier right now," said Clark, "How inconvenient."

"If we could get a message across to Doctor Fate," Diana fretted, "I'd even settle for Doctor Strange if he's available."

"Doctors who do house calls?" Akane asked.

"Not that kind of Doctor," corrected Connor, "More like a specialist, like the Phantom Stranger or Madam Xanadu, or even John Constantine,"

"Bite your tongue, Cousin," Karen winced, "I'd sooner call on help from the Spectre."

"Or the Swamp Thing," Helena duly noted.

"Look, what's the big deal?" Nabiki asked, stepping forward, "You mean if we could find somebody who's good with the Mystic Mumbo Jumbo who could do this…?" she reached out and touched the hammer before anyone could think to stop her.

"No-wait!" Thor called out in warning.

An electrical crack was formed in the very air and Nabiki's eyes went wide with shock and surprise. And suddenly her mind was filled with images of Ranma, her husband-to-be as he appeared to her wearing very odd clothing and interacting with a variety of attractive young women, some of whom he appeared to be instructing and…

She backed away in shock, her mind pinging onto a fact that she found strangely disconcerting. And all at once she saw strange old men wearing kimonos who surrounded her…monks by their appearance, who closed in on her and drove her backwards…

Staggering into the worried embrace of Kasumi.

"Imotochan," her elder sister asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Ranma!" Nabiki declared after blinking her eyes several times to remember which decade she was in, "He doesn't remember who he is! There are some old men who were blocking me from getting too close and…"

"And?" Ukyo asked, "Spit it out, Sugar, what did you see?"

"There are other girls with him," Nabiki exclaimed, "And some of them have designs on him!"

"Designs on him?" Kodachi bristled, "They would dare?"

"Hey, if he can't remember himself then he can't remember us," Nabiki stood upright on her own again, "And that means…"

She did not have to continue the words. Her three co-fiancées all got the point simultaneously and then their battle auras began to flare in perfect unison with matching expressions of fearsome determination.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo exclaimed, looking up from her newly born white-haired baby.

"Yeup, that did it," said little Kuryu at her side.

Terry shuddered slightly, "Is it just me or did it suddenly get chilly in here?"

"I dunno, Brother," Tim Drake replied, "But I think it's about to get pretty warm somewhere else, if you take my meaning."

"Hey, I think I've got something," Thor remarked, "When you touched the hammer my impression of the boy got a lot more focused. Maybe it's because you're his fiancée and you're carrying his kid, which is a pretty powerful link by any measure. So if all four of you girls touch Mjolnir together…"

"Ah…Old Buddy?" Herakles murmured faintly, "I think they've already got the concept."

Thor turned and blanched, seeing the looks on the faces of these attractive young women, and suddenly being face-to-face with Fenris and the Midgard Serpent did not seem to be all that scary a concept. As one they moved forward with their right hands outstretched as he meekly offered them the head of Mjolnir, then felt the focus sharpen exponentially, allowing a doorway of the mind to appear through which their missing Husband-to-be (and father of their unborn offspring) came into view facing off against a man dressed like a monk…but who was anything but a man.

"Raiden!" Herakles exclaimed, "What is he doing?"

"His job apparently," Peorth replied, "Just concentrate and keep that tunnel open…"

Aoyama Tsuruko, former head of the Aoyama Shinmei Divinity School of Swordsmanship, had been intending to drop in on the Hinata apartments to check up on her younger sister, Motoko (well, actually to needle the poor girl and play the busybody helpful Big-Sister in seeing if she had made any progress with either her swordsmanship or her feelings for Urashima Keitaro, which was essentially the same thing).

But to her surprise she found a strange boy whom she did not recognize facing off against a man wearing the travel robes of a monk who had long gray hair and an ageless look about him. Something about this fellow seemed oddly familiar to Tsuruko but she could not quite put her finger on it.

Other than the fact that the gray haired man was giving off an aura the like of which made her want to dampen her senses down to almost normal human levels just to avoid the possibility of a burn-out!

She saw Motoko and the others from the Hinata apartments (including Urashima, whom Tsuruko noted was standing near to Narusegawa, both wearing martial arts robes, though Motoko was positioned to Urashima's other side which was…interesting to say the very least). There was also that nice girl, Maehara Shinobu, also wearing a gi and standing rather timidly by herself. Well, actually she was flanked by Su Koalla, Sara Douglas and that Mei girl, the younger sister to Narusegawa, which was also very interesting. And there was Konno Kitsune standing beside Otohine Mutsume and Urashima Haruka.

Oh yes, and that boy whose name was Kentaro. What was his family name again? Oh well. Neither one were very important.

She turned back to regard the young man confronting the older man in the monk robes and studied him from a distance. He stood poised on the balls of his feet, confident and well balanced and completely relaxed. Every inch a warrior by the measure of him that she could take as she drew closer. Something about him seemed oddly familiar but she could not quite place her finger on the matter, but she was curious to know more and so she approached the elder Haruka and said, "Oh my, have I come to visit at an awkward moment?"

"Hi, Aoyama-san," Haruka acknowledged, "That's Kenshin, our new boarder. He came to us about a month or so ago and became our resident Sensei. He teaches classes in the afternoon, and as you can tell he's very popular with the ladies."

"Kenshin?" Tsuruko replied, "How interesting…even more so," she added as she saw that, indeed, the girls of the Hinata apartments appeared to be rooting for their new Sensei, including Motoko.

Motoko spared a quick glance her way and said, "Hello, Oneechan. Nice to see you again," which in a way was disappointing since her voice held none of its usual terrified apprehension that always seemed to be there at their previous meetings. Whoever this boy calling himself Kenshin was he certain did have a way of riveting female attention.

Of course the same might be said of the man he was facing, but Tsuruko had a nagging suspicion that this fellow was someone whom you had to respect even if you took him at face value. He had a kind of electrostatic tension about his body that made even his lightest gesture seem to hint of approaching storm clouds.

On his side of the looming field of battle the young man stood poised and alert. But Tsuruko noticed that the yellow turtle named Tama was hovering nearby at about shoulder level, levitating in the air, which might have seemed strange to anyone less familiar with the goings on of the Hinata apartments.

A curious thing about this turtle, Tsuruko observed to herself, was that she identified the creature as male, yet for some unfathomable reason everyone else at the apartments insisted that he was female, a very odd thing in the light of the fact that this was a flying turtle who felt comfortable in a hot springs, and to whom certain residents of the apartments insisted was capable of a type of speech that they could understand and respond towards.

She wondered if this stranger were conversing with the turtle as he gave the impression of being in some manner of a conversation. This by itself was an interesting development and Tsuruko decided to watch from the sidelines with great interest to the battle and its possible outcome. Of a certain things did appear to justify her making this trip on this particular occasion, and from the look of things her timing was excellent. In fact it could hardly be better.

Of course if she had been in the place of the young man calling himself Kenshin she would have been quite surprised to hear words coming from the turtle that sounded like, "You sure you want to go through with this? You have any idea who it is whose challenge you've just accepted?"

"Nope," Kenshin replied, "I'll find that out for myself when the fight begins. Up to that point it really don't matter."

"Mind if I quote that back to you after you get your clocks cleaned?" Tama replied, "What have I been telling you all along about not trusting the way things look around here? Nothing is as it seems, Dude."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that part out for myself," Kenshin said, flexing his arms to make himself feel more ready, "This place is like being in a dream with your eyes wide open. And you say it was built over a temple?"

"Dedicated to the great Turtle God himself," Tama replied, "A long time ago humans worshipped my primitive ancestor, back when Gods were everywhere and humans respected them, before the days when humans learned to use Cold Iron to banish the Gods out of the light."

"What about cold iron?" Kenshin asked.

"Primitive superstition, really," Tama explained, "Cold Iron is Meteor Rock that was worked without the use of a flame. It has magnetic properties that are deadly to Demons and other supernatural creatures. Gods, of course, are mostly above that sort of stuff, but lesser gods were just as vulnerable to magnetic disturbances and a piece of iron that carries a charge can actually penetrate their defensive field. I suppose Steel Jacketed ammunition would be the equivalent these days. Of course with serious Gods it takes something a lot more powerful, like Mithril or Orachalcum. The older and meaner a God gets the tougher they become, and this guy is a lot tougher even than he looks, let me tell you."

"We'll see about that," Kenshin replied, "Only what's with all the electrical sparks he keeps giving off?"

"Oh, Raiden just likes to show off," the turtle replied, "Static discharges, caused by an unequal state of polarity in his immediate surroundings. Wouldn't recommend using anything with iron in it around him."

"Never crossed my mind," Kenshin flexed his arms and balled his fists reflexively, shaking his shoulders to loose up his tendons.

"Mind you there's a more exotic form of Meteor Rock that's deadly to all sorts of heavy hitters," Tama resumed, "Fragments of an exploded planet from a distant star-system, if you can believe it. Tends to glow green mostly, but there are more exotic types that are a little harder to find…"

"Save it for later," Kenshin said as he moved forward.

"If there is a later," Tama noted in a worried tone of voice but nonetheless fell silent. That is, silent even for a turtle.

The gray haired monk smiled and did a very slow manuever that went from a bending posture into a solute, and then he said, "Before we begin I wish to thank you for agreeing to fight me this way."

"Just remember your promise," Ranma said, and then the fight was on as he launched into an attack, feinting with a punch that forced the other man to raise his guard, then coming around with a kick instead that went around those upraised defenses, which prompted the other man to turn his body to the side in order to avoid it. A side-strike from the gray haired man followed up as a retaliatory strike but Kenshin easily side-stepped this then tried to get inside the other man's guard for a blow that somehow missed its target by mere inches.

A rapid series of punches and kicks followed, each coming faster and faster than the one before, and both increasing the pace and tempo of their fight until it became a blur of motion that defied the eyes of their witnesses as each man moved like lightning in a rapid series of exchanges that grew more sophisticated and complex by the second. Within the span of two minutes both men were executing maneuvers that were at the cutting edge of Master-level sparring with the air making sounds as though the barrier of sound was being broken.

Naru and Motoko gasped. They knew that their Sensei was good but this was the first time that they had seen him fight against anyone who nearly approached his own level. Tsuruko's eyebrows were threatening to connect with her hairline even as the others sat with jaws hanging open while the fight became an almost invisible blur. Only the occasional sound of flesh hitting flesh punctuated the air to inform them that the two opponents were still going at it. It was all but impossible to make out any specifics of this match as the seconds ticked on and the fighters carried things to yet a higher level.

And then all at once Kenshin managed to score a hit so powerful that it drove the other man backward a good five meters, at which point the man calling himself Raiden smiled and looked up, having easily absorbed the blow as he said a single word, "Excellent."

But when Kenshin tried to follow up, however, what he met was the other man making rapid motions with her hands, and then all at once a burst of pure electricity filled the air, catching him by surprise in the middle of a leap, and then it was Kenshin who was sent flying backwards.

Lightning danced around the hands of Raiden as he watched his opponent hit the ground and then roll back to a standing posture. Kenshin straightened up with an alert look of surprise, to which Raiden answered his silent question by declaring, "Show me what you can do, Warrior. Let us take this to a level worthy of true Masters."

"You asked for it," Kenshin declared with a haughty note of disdain in his voice, and all at once his aura began to glow as he took a step forward then brought his hands together and cried, "MOKO-TAKABISHI!"

All eyes snapped wide as something like a golden light emitted itself from the young man called Kenshin and it crossed the space where Raiden stood poised, meeting his lightning barrier and impacting with force as the two energies collided and canceled each other out with a roar that made the hair stand on end of those who witnessed.

"Amazing," Raiden said as he lowered his arms, "Truly an impressive attack. But where, sir, did you learn to do that?"

"I…" Kenshin scowled, hesitated. Where had he learned to do that particular maneuver. It just seemed to come to him naturally and he marveled that he could have so impressive a weapon in his arsenal for just such an occasion.

"I do not believe I have ever encountered a description of its like in any scroll that I have studied on the arts," Raiden observed, "I believe that it is a technique which you have created for yourself, based on another style that was taught to you but which you found to be inadequate."

"I don't remember," Kenshin scowled, "I must have learned it before I came here."

Learned it before he came there? Keitaro marveled that a human being could learn to do something as incredible as that, just like the other man with his control over electricity. It was like something you read in a manga…or heard about on the news from one of those specials about Meta-humans that he had watched on the news. Yet to meet someone who could do it in real life…

Tsuruko was standing there with eyes as round as the proverbial saucers. Unlike the others she had little difficulty in following the movements of this pair, and she had a better grasp than most of just what an amazing technique the young man had demonstrated. It involved harnessing his own Ego to bolster his Ki and required a tremendous sense of confidence in order to pull off. Whoever this boy was he knew himself on a primal level and had somehow found a way of turning that confidence into a formidable weapon. And yet he seemed pleasingly lacking in the sort of swaggering brutishness that she might have expected of a man with that much belief in his own abilities.

"Let us resume our fight," Raiden fell into a crouch, "It should jog your memories and make it easier to remember."

Again his hands crackled with lightning and sparks began to flow down his arms to strike the ground surrounding him, so when Kenshin charged at him he was forced to give back with a rapid movement of his feet. Kenshin stared at the ground then at his opponent and said, "Hey!"

"This is a battle, my friend," Raiden replied, "Not a dance. There are no rules to victory. Only success or failure are your two available options."

"And how am I supposed to get at you if you fight like that?" Kenshin frowned.

"Yes…that is the dilemma, isn't it?" Raiden asked pleasantly, "But surely a warrior of your caliber isn't so easily intimidated?"

Kenshin scowled then stared at the man, then at his feet, and concentrated.

"How is that guy doing that?" Kitsune asked, "It's like his body is made of electricity."

"Maybe he has a hidden power generator that we dannot see?" Su suggested.

"I don't think it's that," Naru said, "I think he's the one who's generating it somehow."

"Good guess," said Motoko, "He's somehow controlling that lightning with his Ki. It's like he can feel the atmosphere and control his immediate surroundings…"

Tsuruko said nothing but her realizing of who they were witnessing in battle made her respect for the young man confronting the Lightning God all that much more intensive.

Kenshin suddenly moved, but not to atack his foe. Rather he began to run around Raiden in side circles, moving his body in a very odd way that seemed to be stamping on the ground a lot and making a good deal of excessive body motion.

"I see," Raiden studied the younger man's moves, "Very impressive."

All at once Kenshin launched himself high in the air, rising an amazing twelve feet from a virtual standing start, and then aimed a kick at the white haired man, who raised his own arms to block it.

They moment they touched a spark shot off and everything went crazy with the ground itself shattering in a concentric circle. The witnesses flinched back at the shockwave of the blow, as well as the flash of light, and when they were able to look again past the circles in their eyes they found the young man standing triumphantly over a fallen Raiden who seemed to be sprawling in the midst of broken ground that had been shattered like chunks of half-melted smoldering glass all around them.

"Do you yield?" Kenshin asked as his foe blinked his eyes and seemed to recover from the shock of that explosion.

Raiden looked up and smiled, "Very well played. I am impressed. And who may I say was the name of the one who defeated me?"

"I'm…" Kenshin paused, blinked his eyes, and then said, "I'm Saotome Ranma. Hey! I suddenly got my memory back!"

"Indeed," said Raiden as he rose to his feet, dusted himself off, then the two of them exchanged respectful bows, and then the gray-haired man smiled at the younger man, "I rather thought that calling on your reserves would help to jog those memories and clear up the fog left around you by that spell."

"So who are you really?" Ranma asked, "You ain't no ordinary monk, that's for damn sure."

"He is Raiden," said Tsuruko, who had approached them unnoticed during the time it took for Raiden to recover, "The God of Lightning and Storm and a Patron to all who call themselves Martial Artists. Good day to you, my Lord."

"Ah…Tsuruko-chan," Raiden smiled graciously, "It has been a few years. You look as lovely and as willowy as ever."

"And you, my Lord, are as changless as ever," Tsuruko bowed deeply from the waist.

"Oneechan?" Motoko asked as she approached her elder sister, "You know this guy?"

"We met once…before her marriage, as it so happens," Raiden smiled, "I see that you take much after her in looks and graciousness, Aoyama-san. The Divinity school is blessed to have such radiant flowers to grow from the main stock for this generation."

"How did you do that?" Naru asked as she turned her attention to their sensei, "How did you get past his lighting?"

"By generating a field of current of his own," Tsuruko answered, "Did you not see how he rubbed his pant-legs while stamping his feet upon the ground. Those are rubber-soled practice shoes that you are wearing, I have noticed."

"Good call, Lady," Ranma replied, "I figured he was generating a current by drawing it out of the ground with his Ki. Electricity's just two uneven charged states, after all, so by working up a counter-current…"

"I get it now," said Kitsune, "Just like when you rub your feet on a carpet then touch a door handle."

"But what's with the ground being broken up like this?" Mei asked, indicating the shattered terrain.

"Cutting off the source of my own energy by rendering the ground into a state that is unsuitable for the free flow of electrical current," Raiden said, giving Ranma a complimentary look, "Of course had I chosen to alter my strategy by drawing on atmospheric sources…"

"I'd have found a way to counter that," Ranma replied.

"Yes, I think you would," Raiden eyed him respectfully, "You are imaginative and adaptable, two qualities that I have always admired in a fighter. And you never back down. You assess your enemy, determine the source of their strength and then devise a counter-strategy. The very essence of what it takes to be a true Martial Arts Genius."

"Thanks for the compliment," Ranma replied, "But I'm still only a student. I ain't good enough yet to be a real Master. That's more my Pop's thing anyway. I'll stick with the title of senior Class Rep for our dojo."

"Oh my," said Shinobu, "Sensei…does that mean you've got all of your memories back?"

"Sure have," he replied, "I'm Saotome Ranma of the Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling, senior assistant student instructor of the Tendo Dojo where Mutasubishi Kakatsu Ryu gets taught. And I'm sorry it took me this long to remember, 'cause you guys have all been swell in giving me a place to stay while I got my head back together."

"Does that mean you're not staying?" asked Haruka.

"What?" gasped Motoko and the others in one collective exclamation of dismay.

"Ah…yeah, sorry about that," Ranma rubbed the back of his head and looked sheepish, "But now that I remember…I got some guys back home who'd be missing me if I don't get back to them pronto…"

"Meaning who?" asked Sara.

"Meaning us," came the immediate answer.

"URK!" Ranma slowly turned around, his expression draining of color as he took in the sight of all four of his fiancées standing before a shimmering portal of light beyond which he could vaguely make out details of the Hibiki Hot Springs patio.

"Who are they?" asked Keitaro as he spied the four women standing side-by-side with one another on the other side of what looked to him like some kind of glowing mirror.

"We are his Brides," said one of these girls rather forcefully, "Ain't that right, Ranchan?"

"Ah…Ukyo…Nabiki, Kodachi and…Kasumi," Ranma gulped, "So…how are things going?"

"Do not attempt to dissuade the subject, Ranma-sama," said Kodachi with that cool aristocratic tone she assumed when she was being cross with you, "You are coming home to us with all due haste."

"Oh yes," Kasumi agreed, "Do say good-bye for to your new friends…iinazuke."

"EEP," Ranma knew by that tone that Kasumi was very much upset with him, and of all his four fiancées she was the one he most feared to get on the bad side.

"Hey…I know…do I know you?" Motoko pointed hesitantly at the mirror.

"Uh…" Ranma turned around, "Look, Guys. It's been a slice. I think you're all terrific people, and it's been fun being around you. Well, except for all those times you tried to rope me into your experiments, Su. But most of the rest of the time it's been a real adventure."

"You have to go?" Mutsumi asked, "But it seems like we've only just gotten to know you, Sensei."

"Yeah, I think it's for the best," Ranma said, sparing a glance over his shoulder, which convinced him that dallying any longer would be very bad for his continuing health.

"Gee, Sensei," Mei remarked, "You say you're going to your home but you sound like you're walking to your execution."

"I thought you were the big tough guy who wasn't afraid of anything," Sara remarked with a smirk.

"I ain't scared of no man or beast, Kid," Ranma said stoutly, "But…they're my…ah…"

"His Brides to be," Nabiki suggested helpfully.

"WHAT?" Naru reacted with shock, "Which one of them?"

"All four," Ukyo answered.

"Four?" Keitaro blinked his eyes, "But…isn't that Bigamy?"

"Well, it may be kind of Big of me," Ranma shrugged, "But there's enough to go around…"

"Right now," amazing how Kodachi could lend two simple words such an imperious tone, and just how amazing Ranma turned about and followed the command like it was an Imperial order.

"But wait!" Motoko protested, "Marrying four women at the same time? Isn't that illegal?"

"I won't tell nobody if you don't," Ranma said, and then he stepped into the mirror-like portal and seemingly winked out of existence.

"Well now," said Raiden with a smile, "If that business is all said and done, I believe that it is my due to also be going."

"But…wait a minute," Shinobu said, "I'm confused. Sensei is marrying four women?"

"What is there to be confused about?" Tsuruko asked, "They seem to be all right with the notion, and who are we to judge?"

"But Sister," Motoko said, "How can one guy have four wives all at the same time?"

Tsuruko seemed to pause to consider the question, "I'll admit it is difficult to conceive. Perhaps they take turns on alternate nights, or take him on two at one time. Or perhaps he really is man enough to satisfy four women in one night. I wouldn't know since my husband is man enough for me and I rarely feel the urge to seek a second."

"Now hold on here," said Kitsune, "You're saying that the idea of one guy having four girls in his life isn't shocking to you in the least?"

"Why should it be?" Tsuruko asked, "In the days of the Samurai such group marriages were fairly commonplace. Well, actually, one was officially designated the wife and the others were concubines, but there's no denying that quite a lot of hanky panky went on between the lot of them with no fuss or complaint about dividing their lord's attention."

"But that just doesn't seem right," Keitaro said, "How can any man love four women at one time and respect any of them or be respected by them?"

"You tell me how it may be done, good Sir," Tsuruko smiled, "After all you are a man who is loved by four very passionate young ladies and why should you deny your affections to three of them in order to please only one? That hardly seems right to me by any measure."

"Hah?" Keitaro stood there with an expression worthy of the proverbial "Deer caught in the headlights."

"Sister!" Motoko sounded shocked.

"You are as much to blame for his confusion as anyone, Motoko," Tsuruko replied, "If you had been honest with your feelings from the beginning then perhaps Urashima-san would have a higher opinion of you as a potential wife."

"Urk!" Motoko's eyes went as round as saucers.

"And you, my dear, sweet Maehara-san," Tsuruko's tone became gentle, "You are about to turn fourteen and begin to blossom into your full womanhood. This is an excellent time for you to discover more about yourself, and if you have strong feelings for a man perhaps you should confront him with that as well. After all, seven years age difference may seem formidable to you now, but in a few more years, I assure you, it will hardly matter one little bit."

"Huh?" the shy, self-effacing girl asked, then blushed and shot a guilty look towards Keitaro.

"Well, it's none of my concern," Tsuruko said, "Except that it infringes upon family, I really do not care how you choose to settle your own business. But still, Narusegawa…perhaps you should consider how things might look from a different perspective than simply your own. After all, fighting against your true nature is hardly becoming of a Tokyo University student."

"Sensei said the same thing to me the other day," Naru glanced at Keitaro, then hastily looked away, "I didn't know what he meant at the time…but if he's engaged to marry four women…then perhaps he's not the man I thought he was after all."

"Or, conversely," Tsuruko smiled, "He is more of a man than you gave him credit. Think on that if you will, my dear Keitaro."

"Huh, wait!" Keitaro spoke up, "I don't understand this at all. I mean…shouldn't one girl be enough for a man? Doesn't having more than one of them degrade the love he feels for either one of them?"

"What a quaint way of putting that," Tsuruko reached for her woven hat and smiled before turning away, "But ask yourself what kind of a man is it who leaves a woman in tears simply because he cannot commit to any one of them? Or would you rather please yourself at the expense of the feelings of my dear sister?"

"Oneechan!" Motoko protested.

"Motoko," Tsuruko's tone turned serious without turning around, "You know that if you marry a man you will not inherit the Divinity school."

Motoko cringed and said, "Yeah…I already know that."

"However," Tsuruko allowed her tone to become cheerful once again, "That does not forbid you from becoming someone's Mistress. You may have as many affairs as you like, and so long as you do not take a man for a husband you can still become our Clan Leader."

"What?" Motoko blinked.

"Honestly," Tsuruko chided, "How else do you think we have been able to pass on our bloodline throughout all of these centuries if our leaders are never allowed to marry? The Divinity Ryu would have died out long ago if our ancestors did not carry on their legacy by having children whom they seem to mysteriously adopt who just happen to bear strong family traces in their makeup. Good day to you all, and be seeing you at the wedding."

She turned and continued to walk away while Raiden paused to ask, "And how fare you in married life, Lady Tsuruko?"

"Why, I am doing just fine," Tsuruko turned and smiled at him, "I'm expecting my third child in the autumn, and I came here to give the news to my sister."

"What?" Motoko blinked, "Sister?"

"I'll give you all the details when we get to the hot springs, Dear," Tsuruko smiled, "You didn't think I came all of this way to miss out on that, now did you?"

"Well, when you put it like that I'd be tempted to stay," Raiden smiled, "Unfortunately I must be off to conduct my own business, which is very pressing. Good day to you all, Lord Urashima, lovely ladies."

And suddenly his body turned into crackling energy, and like a shot he took off like a bolt into the sky and vanished into a clear horizon, a circle of light heralding his passage as he moved to catch up with a certain fellow who was going to have to be answering some uncomfortable question in the past.

Which Raiden wouldn't miss for the end of the world, which also was very likely impending…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Catching The Wild Turtle: shadowmane

Ranma is restored to the past, but does that necessarily equate to a good thing in, "Marriage or Bust," or, "The Storm That Came In From The Cold And Stayed For Dinner."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	88. Chapter 88

Tsundere88

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

The fisherman was just pulling his nets into his boat, scowling as he measured his meager catch for the day and fretting about the changes in the currents driving away all of the big ones that he was after. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the threatening clouds in the sky and scowled to himself, thinking that the Gods must be displeased about something.

Either that or it was Bowling Night in heaven.

He was just about to turn around and row for the shore when something caught his eye and caused his head to turn, and then both eyes went round with astonishment, for the thing he saw simply could not be there. He knew this as firmly as he knew the seasons when the best fishing could be had, just as he knew how to read the patterns of the sky and the stars within the heaven.

So what he was seeing simply could not be there. His mind told him this and he knew that it was not lying. It was rather his eyes who had a different opinion as to what would be likely since the object skimming along the surface of the water was making a pretty good clip for a mere optical illusion.

And then it whizzed right past him, moving so swiftly that he only had a brief glance to mark its terrifying profile, that thing that just could not possibly be there. And not even creating a ripple on the surface of the ocean as it seemed as though the water grew hard for just a moment, turning solid like glass, then dissolving again once the object whizzed past him.

And he thought to himself, (A Kenworth 123, snub-nosed Cabover, Indigo blue with silver trim and a large seagull-like emblem on the side? Those things were not even produced anymore! They were practically a classic! And driven by a Gaijin man who looked seriously annoyed about something?)

He turned his head and saw the thing head off towards the shoreline, which was barely visible in the distance. The sound wave was like a roar as it fully passed him, moving as though it were being driven over an invisible highway at a speed so reckless that somebody ought to have given that boy a ticket.

He watched until the object was a tiny black dot, an eighteen wheeler that hit the beach and kept on rolling. It went onto the land, cruising past his village as though it had just turned off on a side-road, and soon it vanished from sight altogether, leaving him to wonder if it had ever truly been there in the first place.

The Fisherman sat there staring for another few moments until he felt the first drops of rain hit his cheek. That snapped him totally out of his daze as no man of the sea worth his salt wanted to get caught out in the open in the middle of a storm. He reached for the oars and reckoned that he just barely had time to get back before the seas became too choppy.

But even as he did so he muttered to himself aloud, "Young people these days…they've got no respect for the laws of nature. Driving trucks over the ocean-Hah! What's next? Motorcycles with skis?"

Just the same he could not help but wonder where that fellow was headed in such a hurry, and why did it seem as if his very presence were heralding the End of the World? Or, at the very least, the End of the Fishing season, which was practically the same thing to his own way of thinking…

"What's happening?" asked Suki, "Why is the Kraken behaving that way, Mistress?"

"He senses the powerful movement in the Ocean that I've been feeling since early this morning, Dear," Captain Lano Kane (or Madam Lao, the notorious She-Pirate and Slaver as she was known to most outsiders) replied to her minion, "An ancient power of the Deep is prowling through the Sea of Japan heading for the Main Islands, drawn by another ancient power that yearns to mate with him."

"You mean it's like someone put out a call on a supernatural Dating Service Hot Line and he's going to Nippon to catch some Nookie?" Yuki, another of her personal bond-slaves, interpreted.

"Ah…yes…something like that," Lao replied, "Only this isn't exactly the kind that you get on a One-Nine Hundred Area Code. And this is not an ordinary Tourist coming to sample the local cuisine, nor a Sailor home from the cold and briny depths. This is the kind of guy who is serious bad news as any of the Undines will be happy to inform you. That is if you can find any of them who are brave enough to come out from beneath their covers."

She arched her voice and glanced over her shoulders as the said this last part, and one ethereal beauty detached itself from the wet planks below the decking to say, "It's…not that we don't want to stand with you at this time, Mistress. It's just…resisting the call of Lord Oceanus is proving to be very taxing…"

"Don't bother explaining," Lao sighed, "I know it must be hard on all of you because that Titan is sucking the ocean dry of disembodied spirits that he can co-opt as his minions on the promise of giving them a good time with the mortals."

The Kraken made another sound much like a forlorn beast at bay and Lao reached out a hand to steady his quivering body. The ancient Neflim creature was terrified. At one time he had himself worn a body that was human in dimensions, but which now was an immensely squid-like being who took up much of the lower hold of the ship known as the good ship "Piece of Junk." He had been keening since early morning with a trembling sensation of a power much older and more terrifying than himself who was abroad in the world. It was all that Lao could do to steady the nerve of the creature to whom she was symbiotically bonded, who was the very essence of the ship itself, to say nothing of being the power that had kept the super-sized wooden vessel afloat for more than six hundred years, long after the worms would have eaten through the hull of a lesser vessel.

This lower-deck portal through which Lao could interface directly with her servant was, in essence, at the very heart of the POJ. But now a being who could easily crush any other vessel afloat in the sea within his tendrils was cowering like a frightened child fearing to show its face above the waters. Even the Undines, the spirits of long-dead female residents of the ship given substance and new life as elemental crewmates, felt his terror as if it were their own, and effectively the ship was crippled and listless so long as he was like this.

Which was what made it all the more ominous when Lao heard over the Public Address system the voice of her First Officer, Blossom, calling down, "My Lady, we are continuing to drift without propulsion and now our navigation instruments are beginning to malfunction. It's as if the compass is suddenly spinning around and pointing in all directions…."

"It's not our fault," came Second Officer Lotus over the com, "We've checked everything but we can't find any trace of the malfunction!"

"Right," Blossom tried to calm down her wife by using a soothing tone of reassurance, "No one is at fault for this. No need to fear for punishment in the discipline chamber. This is simply a phenomenon for which we have, at present, no rational explanation. But my lady…we cannot be assured of our direction. That means we cannot know for certain if we are headed away from or towards the crisis point, and so I cannot guarantee compliance with your instructions that we put as much distance as we can from the projected path of this creature."

"Understood," Lao glanced up, "And you are right. Neither one of you are to blame. But you are still to report to the Recreational Lounge once your shifts are done with. Is that understood?"

There was a slight hesitation, and then both voices replied, "Yes, Mistress!"

"Good," Lao permitted herself a slight smile. Fair was fair and all of that but one had to maintain discipline on a ship this size, and there was the principle of the thing. Certain forms had to be observed if only for the sake of appearance.

"What's going to happen, Mistress?" asked Jondala, one of her senior Harem personal bond-slaves.

"I don't really know," Lao replied, "We are sailing in uncharted waters, girls…and I mean that in a literal sense. There's never been a recorded incidence in modern times of someone of the caliber of an Ancient Titan breaking loose from Tartarus, let alone an Elder God whose reputation stretched back longer than human memory. But there is one thing that I do know for absolute certain.

"And that is?" asked Yamari, one of Lao's personal attaché of highly trained human Marines who could at least be counted on to keep their heads in this sort of a crisis.

"That wherever he's going," Lao replied, "I sure wouldn't want to be there, not for all the Slave Girls in China…"

"What a revolting development this is," mused Time Agent Inspector Saotome Ranma as he peered at the sky and felt the ominous sense of something huge and nasty rapidly approaching from over the South-Western horizon.

"Oh hush," Regional Administrator Saotome Nabiki softly chided as they stood together near the end of a pier looking out onto the Tokyo harbor, "Just remember that we're here to observe, not intervene. At least not until Ranko shows up with her entourage."

Ranma heard the special emphasis of her tone and glanced sidelong at his wife, "You thinking what I think you're thinking, Nabi-chan?"

She scowled but for once let his play upon her name slide, speaking instead her darker thoughts, "I am thinking that we are going to have to have some serious words with that girl when we finally do catch up with her. Don't forget how much time she spent with her friends in the wilds of Uxal."

"You think I could forget a thing like that?" Ranma asked seriously, "That's time enough for Ranko-chan to have her way with each one of her companions several times over…"

"I'm thinking a little more serious than that, husband," Nabiki direly noted.

Ranma blinked and then, "Hey…you don't think…? You're not saying that she…?"

"The one they call Valka is pregnant with her daughter," Nabiki stated flatly.

For a moment there was no reaction, and then Ranma reacted as if someone had punched him in the gut, but he merely grunted, "Oh. That…"

"Yes, that," Nabiki growled, "If I have warned that girl repeatedly over anything it's the possible implications of letting her male side do the dirty deed with a girl at the wrong time of the month…and any time of the month is potentially troublesome in Uxal."

"Ah…" Ranma had a reputation for fearlessness, for brazenly taking on any assignment regardless of the hazards and danger. He was also known for talking without thinking, for putting his foot in his mouth and saying what was in his mind without thought of the potential his words might have for upsetting other parties. If anything he counted it as a part of his natural "Boyish charm" that he could be so recklessly honest about his thoughts and feelings because it took a lot to get on his nerves in a similar way. And nobody who did so was prone to doing so twice

But long association with his lady companion had taught him that there were other things besides fear around which a man had to be respectful, and when Nabiki spoke in those tones the term "Walking on Eggshells" seemed to apply very much.

Especially eggshells that were filled with nitroglycerin.

And besides, after all their travels meeting spawn of his loins from literally thousands of alternate dimensions the very last thing he wanted to do was inspire a comparison between himself and his favorite of those offspring.

"Bad enough that someone I could name has trouble keeping it in his pants," Nabiki started to glower, "But for Ranko to willingly disobey us after being instructed so many times about cross-pollinating her girlfriends, many of whom happen to be alternate universe versions of herself…"

"Oh look," Ranma hastily pointed, having spotted two figures approaching their end of the pier, "Akari and Ryoga! What great timing—AHH-I mean…where have you guys been all this time?"

Time Agent Ryoga glanced at his brother Time-Agent and wondered at the eagerly grateful tone his one-time rival was adopting, but then glanced at Nabiki and immediately had his answer. Akari, on the other hand, just cheerfully ignored the subtle warnings and said, "Hey, we just got the word that you've finally tracked down the Prodigal Daughters. So they're finally showing up on the Temporal Radar once again?"

"In a manner of speaking," Nabiki replied, "I project that they will be arriving shortly, and when they do all Hell will quite literally break loose."

"Is that, like, Hyperbole…or do you mean that in a literal sense?" Akari asked.

"Literal," Ranma replied, "According to Nabiki, the big guy is drawing in the spirits of the damned and departed lost at sea. That's an awful lot of sailors coming home for shore leave looking for a good time and not taking 'Let's just be friends' for an answer."

"Oh," Ryoga said, "It's going to be that kind of a party, huh?"

"In a word, yes," Nabiki replied, "We've been monitoring reports of widespread areas of devastation that correspond to the exact path of rampage that Oceanus has set in his travels from the Mediterranean to here and the news is not good, not in the least."

"How seriously bad are we talking about here?" Akari asked.

"It's like this," Ranma replied, "There's a dark cloud that sweeps over you, then an inky black tide composed of negatively charged ectoplasm, followed by a psychic wave that takes over your mind and feeds you images of your worst nightmares, if you are a guy, but if you're a girl what you get is an erotic wet dream so intense that it's like a hundred porn movies combined with every tentacle rape fetish ever imagined in the worlds of Anime."

"Oh," said Ryoga with a stunned expression, "That bad."

"The survivors of this experience are reporting a similar division between the genders," Nabiki elaborated, "The men come away looking gaunt, haunted and often so traumatized that they cannot even speak about what they witnessed. The women, by contrast, seem refreshed and lively and a bit confused about why they don't have any clothes on and who they wake up in the arms of. It seems that Oceanus blanks out their memories and fuzzies up the details out of a courtesy while failing to do the same thing for his male victims."

"Which ought to let you know where his priorities are," Ranma said, "There've been some tests, and some confirmation of random early-stage gestation pregnancies among the female survivors. Of course contemporary medical science ain't that advanced so it will take the locals months to figure that part out, by which time, in a few cases, it'll be already too late to do much about it."

"Pregnancies?" Akari asked, "You mean…this guy is making out with all those women he co-opts?"

"Possibly," Nabiki said evasively, "The spirits he draws into himself don't really have physical bodies as such but become manifestations of semi-divine ectoplasmic substance. In effect they are extensions of his own amorphous body, which means that they may contain Olympian DNA in their seed, which could potentially become quite the problem for the whole continuum."

"You mean even after he rapes the women and mind-ravishes the men?" Ryoga asked.

"Think of it, Porky," Ranma replied, "Millions of women getting swept up in the same phenomenon. Even if it's only a one-in-a-thousand shot, some of them are gonna wind up carrying a nine month surprise away from all of this, and in one in four of those cases a kid with an active X-Gene could grow up in a world that's got enough troubles as it is coping with Meta-humans and Mutants. The X-Gene causes a random spark that alters the DNA around puberty, turning the carrier into a variation on the word Super-Human."

"Oceanus is seeding a new generation of Olympians," Nabiki translated, "A race of young Titans, if you will, and even if only a few thousand of them grow to full adulthood it could mean quite a mess for the future of this whole entire timeline."

"Oh my," Akari said, "That certainly would shake things up more than a bit."

"Yeah, well…it ain't all bad news there in my opinion," Ranma shrugged, "Some of those countries could use an improvement in their gene-pool, especially where it comes to their treatment of women."

"That is rather callous even coming from you, Husband," Nabiki noted.

"Hey, don't forget me and Pop made a tour of some of those countries when we were on our training mission," Ranma said, "Never got farther than Singapore or Thailand, but after I got my curse and we were trying to get to Hong Kong we got chased around all over the map by a certain Amazon chick I could mention. And I got to see first hand how folks in Asian countries treat cute girls, especially the Muslims."

"And many of those initial countries hit hardest by Oceanus were Muslim countries," Ryoga noted, "Yeah, and I've been to those countries personally while I was chasing after some arrogant jerk who couldn't keep a man-to-man promise," he smiled as he said that, but then he turned serious and glanced at his wife, "Akari-chan, maybe it's not a good idea for you to be a part of this. If you want to go back home and look after the kids I'll understand."

"Thank you, Ryoga-kun," she smiled, "I was about to suggest that very same thing. Just don't have too many nightmares."

She turned around and took three steps forward, then vanished in a brief halo of light as she activated the time portal through her wrist device.

Ryoga blinked then said, "She could at least have pretended it was a tough decision…"

"Women," Ranma sniffed, then thought a second and murmured, "Present company exempted, of course."

"Don't bother," Nabiki said, "Sometimes even we can't figure each other out. Something I can do for you, Lord Arthur?"

Her two male companions turned and looked in surprise as a face came bobbing up out of the surface of the water, a blonde haired man with a short-cropped beard who said, "How long did you know that I was here, Lady?"

"Long enough, King of Atlantis," Nabiki replied, "You're a bit outside of your own territorial waters."

"I like to think the entire Ocean is my territorial district," the man replied, and then with a powerful kick leaped out of the water, to land upon the pier, followed by several other man-shaped (or woman-shaped) figures, many of them scantily clad to the point of nearly naked.

"What is this?" Ranma asked, "A Convention of Aquanoid Cosplayers?"

"Very cute," the blonde bearded man straightened up, "I am Arthur Curry, the King of Atlantis, and these others with me represent a coalition of aquatic races representing a number of underwater nation states that are currently feeling imperiled by the approach of this Titan, who is dimly known in our legends as the Forebear of all our kind."

"So what are you doing here in Tokyo?" Ryoga asked.

"Eye of the storm," said someone else, this one much less human in appearance with blue skin and distinctly fish-like features, "I am Merman, the King of Tritonia, and this lovely lady is Namora, the cousin to Prince Namor of Northern Atlantis. And of course, Tethys of Lemuria…and beside her is Princess Andromeda of the Nomadic Atun peoples."

"Down here!" someone waved from back in the water, "Don't forget about me!"

"Oh yes, Lorelei Lemaris III, of the Mer-Folk who live in waters that are under Atlantean protection. She can't quite come fully out of the surface due to the fact that her lower body…"

"I get the point," Ranma said, only to blink and glance away, "Er…not a lot on top there to hide the nice view."

Nabiki scowled but he tried to look innocently at anything else that was not female.

"Of course not," the one named Merman smiled, "Only in kid's fantasy stories do Mer-people don clothing. Not really much of a point to it when you spend nearly all of your lives in the water…"

"Point taken," Nabiki said, having already concluded that fact from the scantily way that Tethys, Namora and Andromeda were garbed, mainly with bits of metal and sea-shell that only just covered up the bits that might earn censorship in more prudish districts.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryoga asked.

"Attempting to secure what isn't nailed down, young man, who looks like a former boyfriend I once knew a while back," said Tethys, "By the way…you wouldn't happen to know of him? Goes by the name Razor?"

"Ah…sort of," Ryoga gave a evasive reply, "What has he done?"

"Nothing that I would complain too much about," she smiled, "However I was hoping to get the chance to introduce him to his daughter. The problem is I can never keep that child in view for very long. She keeps wandering off into other seas with no rhyme or reason…"

"Have you tried Lo-Jack?" Ranma said, earning a sour glance from his half-brother.

"We're here because we thought that we might be able to help," Arthur explained, "We've been attempting to steer ships out of the area, rescue stranded fishermen, guide smaller craft into safer harbors seeing as this is the direction that all projections say is about to be hit next."

"Also we are doing the same thing below surface level to warn away our own kind from this area," Namora explained, "As well as any fish or mammals who might fall prey to the Titan's madness."

"Oceanus is not concerned with non-sentient life forms," Nabiki advised, "He is strictly out to make his mark upon surface creatures whom he believes have polluted the oceans, which I am sure that some of you would agree to on principle is an act of cosmic justice."

"Justice for whom, Lady?" Andromeda asked, "Not everyone here blames all of the people of the surface world for the behavior of a few who have too much power and influence for their own good."

"That's nice to hear," Ranma said, "But now that you guys have done all that then maybe it's time you heed your own advice and clear out of here before the fireworks start to happen."

"Are you telling us what to do, human?" Merman asked, "And by what authority do you issue such a declaration?"

Before Ranma had a chance to answer that the roar of an engine brought him to see something that parked itself at the edge of the peer, and then he winced, "Oh great. Who invited him to this party?"

"Who?" Tethys turned around, seeing what looked like a dark blue truck at first…only to suddenly change and transform before their eyes, unfolding itself as though coming alive and revealing its true nature.

"What in the world…?" Namora asked in astonishment.

"Is that…a Dragon?" Andromeda blanched.

Indeed it did appear to be a dragon unfolding massive wings and uncoiling itself to assume a form that was impossibly huge to grasp, and it roared defiantly in a voice that caused window panes to tremble at a distance.

But then they noticed that, beneath its canopy of leathery black wings, a human figure stepped forward, one who strode purposefully out to meet them at a measured but inexorable pace. A man with dark brown hair and robust stature, easily six and a half feet tall and moving as though he bore the weight of the earth itself upon his shoulders as he came to a halt squarely facing them. An impassive face regarded each of them with eyes as dark as basalt, flecked by the brown and green of the forest, and then he turned his focus upon Ranma.

#Shiva.#

It was not a spoken word, not even telepathically. The people of the sea communicated by the production of sounds not possible to make in air, but some were mentally sensitive sorts who could sense and influence the thoughts of living creatures. And this was nothing like any form of communication with which they were familiar. It was as if the environment itself were speaking for him, rendering the need for audible speech entirely moot.

"What drags you here, Blackguard?" Ranma sniffed, "Or are you also out to join our little clam bake?"

The Dark Man turned his focus upon Nabiki, who nodded and said, "I understand, Lord Udan. But my husband and I have strong reasons for remaining here. We are, of course, aware of the risk, as are these others…"

"You people know each other?" Andromeda asked.

"I do," Narmora's eyes went wide, "But…it can't be…"

"Amazing how many times people say that when it obviously is," noted Ranma.

"I know him as well," said Arthur, "By reputation, mostly, though I did have that one previous encounter…about thirty years ago."

"Longer back than that for me," Namora said, "But…how is that possible? You haven't aged a day…"

"That's something he's good at," Ryoga said, "Not aging. Lord Udan Robar Bartev, the elemental Lord of Earth and Water, called by some the Dark Man and by others by the name of…"

"Blackguard," Tethys murmured in faint dismay, "It is said that he is a fearsome pirate who plies a black ship that sails without a crew, claiming the souls of landless men who have strayed too far from their ports. But…I thought that he was only a legend!"

"Legends are just stories told about people whose lives sound fantastic to people who never knew them," Nabiki countered, "And, as you can see for yourself, the Dark Man is more than just a legend."

#You must leave here. Now.#

Several of the aquatic persons present nearly jumped, but Ranma just shrugged and said, "Yeah, he gets that a lot. Deal with it."

#What approaches is beyond even you, Lord Shiva.#

"Says who?" Ranma scowled, "And what do you plan on doing when he shows up?"

#Nothing.#

"I thought as much," Ranma snorted, "What's the matter? Facing down an Elder God too much for the Big Bad Blackguard to handle all by himself?"

#Yes.#

That stymied Ranma. He had not actually been expecting so bluntly honest an answer.

#Oceanus comes from a time before the death of Old Atlantis. His power runs deeper than the deepest seas in all the world, and it is ancient beyond reckoning, the son of Chaos, who was elder to all the Titans, even Y'mir.#

"Are you saying that this thing is beyond any of us?" Namora asked, "Or all of us combined?"

#Yes.#

"Man, that is so weird," Andromeda said, "It's like he's not really talking to us, but I hear these words appear inside my head…"

"Lord Udan," Nabiki said respectfully, "Is it your contention that the Titan intends to strike here in Japan at the heart of his summoning, which is being conducted by a Lesser Titan named Hebat of the Hurradin?"

#Oceanus is a creature of impulse and immediacy. The past and future are but concepts to his awareness. There is only the now to his thinking, and the need to satisfy his urges and lusts. He knows of no restraint and draws his essence from the very substance of the ocean. He loves not man but craves the affections of all women, and even the passage of time has not abated his essential nature.#

"That fits in with the descriptions that I've been receiving from my allies in the JLU," Arthur grimly noted, "But what is this about a creature who is summoning him?"

#Hebat the Hurradin once was the wife of Lord Tubat, until she caught the eye of Oceanus, who saw the husband as more an obstacle than a barrier to his ambition.#

"Let me guess where this goes," said Tethys, "He slew her husband in order to sleep with the wife. That's how the legend goes that I remember learning in my childhood."

#That is not completely accurate.#

"Oh?" Andromeda asked, "It's not?"

#He ate her husband.#

That made them pay more attention to the dark haired man with disquieted expressions that were sort of like what people where when someone tells an inappropriate joke at a party. Only this man did not show signs of possessing a sense of humor, which somehow made the joke more…awkward.

"So…this Hebat is really hung up on him then?" Namora asked awkwardly.

#Yes.#

"Okay, now that's just weird," Merman said softly.

"You really are the Dark Man," said Arthur, "I've heard stories of you since that last time we met, but I found it difficult to credit some of those stories. And I've met Darkseitd of Apocolypse."

"Better get used to it quick," Ranma said, turning to glance over his shoulder, "Because I think things are beginning to heat up…metaphorically speaking."

"Eh?" Namora asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I feel it too," Ryoga said, "That pressure in the air…it's intensifying rapidly."

"About time," Nabiki turned around, "And close to the moment I had calculated for their arrival."

"Who?" Andromeda asked.

"That's what I've been meaning to ask," Arthur Curry said, "Just who are you people, and what are you waiting around here for?"

"Who us?" Ranma smiled, "I'm just a simple beat cop. And she's my Boss…not to mention my wife. Any question about that?"

"Oh, you got one of those too?" Merman asked, but when the others looked at him he said, "What? Aren't any of you guys married?"

"Only too well," Arthur said, just a moment before a flash of light rang out closer to the shore, which prompted even Udan to turn around, even as the huge dragon on the rim of the harbor cocked its head and made a noise of inquiry.

Nine youths appeared, all naked and disoriented and surrounding one that upheld a glowing pink sword that seemed to be made out of crystal. One had orange skin and green hair and stood nearly seven feet in height with a bloody ax and a short sword in hand.

"Who are they?" Tethys asked.

"In a lot of trouble," Nabiki said, "That one girl is my daughter, and the others are her companions."

"Now that is just wrong," said Namora, "What is it with young people these days?"

"You got me," Andromeda turned around, then arched her voice, "But I think we've got bigger problems than that, people!"

They saw the curtain of darkness come roiling over the water, coming fast towards their position on the pier, even as the clouds in the sky began congealing and the very air became thick with the ominousness of an approaching presence.

#Too late to flee. He is here.#

"No fooling," Arthur said, "Guess we've done all we can to prepare. Now the war begins."

"It won't be a war," Nabiki said, "You men will have to face your worst nightmares, while we women have to face the minions of one very horny Titan."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ranma growled.

"Me too," Ryoga seconded.

#You both will be the first to succumb.#

"Yeah, who asked you?" Ranma snapped at the Dark Man.

"We're trained to face our worst nightmares," Ryoga said, "Because for us they already happened."

#Fear is something humans experience quite easily. But it is one thing to accept it and another thing to react when you relive those memories that form your identity.#

"He's right," Nabiki said, "You have more vulnerabilities in this fight than anyone else here, Husband. The only advantage you have is that you know your demons well and they are familiar companions."

"Yeah, right," Ranma snorted, "Like being a parent ain't nightmare enough at my age."

#On that we can agree, Saotome.#

"Saotome?" Arthur said, "I've heard that name before."

"Save it for later," Ranma said, turning around and walking back towards the disoriented group of teenaged girls, "Right now I gotta talk to my kid. She is so seriously grounded."

"Assuming we all survive the next few minutes," Nabiki said as she fell in step beside him, walking right past the assorted Aquatic people and even Udan, who parted without urging to let the couple pass.

"Well, yeah, there's always that," Ranma said as the cloying mist began to close in, and the feelings of ominousness became oppressive with the eyes and ears of all of Tokyo turning to watch the impending doom clouds with a sense of inevitable dread catching at their collective breath…

One of the lingering impressions that Ranma had as he stepped through the mirror portal was a brief, transitory vision of the world as seen from a great distance away. Not the planet Earth as it was portrayed in other media either but rather as a flat, pizza-like disk being carried upon the back of four huge elephants that stood upon the back of an immense turtle that swam through an infinite sea of stars.

And then reality righted itself and he found himself back in the Hibiki Hot Springs gardens…which seemed oddly a lot like the Hinata Hot Springs, only with his whole family gathered about to welcome him back.

Oh yeah, and a number of Gaijin visitors, only some of whom he recognized, but all of whom seemed slightly care-worn as though they had just been fighting for their lives and taken a rest break away from the heart of the action.

A tall man with a crimson beard holding a large metal hammer and another equally large man with a brown beard and a partially bared chest were standing beside Peorth, who was manifesting her Goddess attire rather than her usual kimono. Off to the side were the Fathers, as well as Akane and Shampoo with little Kuryu…and a strange white bundle held by Shampoo up to one breast.

But none of that mattered to him more than the expressions of the four women he called his fiancées, all of whom were looking at him with varying degrees of accusation and suspicion, as if silently accusing him of all manner of things that might have occurred during his absence.

Which was why the first words out of his mouth upon arrival were, "I can explain everything if you guys will let me…"

"Save it, Mister," Nabiki said with a mild snort.

"We saw it with our own eyes, Sugar," Ukyo said in a flat tone of voice.

"The evidence as presented is certainly highly incriminating," remarked Kodachi.

"You were certainly keeping some…interesting company where we found you, Ranma-kun," this more mildly stated by Kasumi.

Herakles and Thor exchanged looks then regarded the young man wearing the "Deer in the Headlight" expression and instantly felt a silent rapport that as much as uttered the words, "There but the grace of Somebody goes me…"

But Raiden rapped his staff upon the tiles and said, "There is no time for suspicions and recriminations. Do you wish to avert a tragedy and spare millions of people from experiencing a terror unlike anything these Islands have ever witnessed, giant monster and alien visitations notwithstanding?"

That sobered them up as all eyes turned to the Monk, who regarded them back with eyes as firm and hard as a set of blue marbles. He waited until he was certain that he had everyone's attention then turned to Ranma and said, "Do you consent to take these women for your wives, Saotome Ranma?"

"Ah…yeah," Ranma said, at first gulping, then trying to make it sound like he had more conviction, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want to?"

That caused the suspicions and hostility to abate somewhat so that when Raiden swept his gaze back towards his fiancées he said, "Do any of you wish to back out and rescind or nullify your engagement? Or do you consent willingly to take this man for your lawful husband?"

There was surprise at the mention of withdrawing from their engagements, but then all four sets of eyes firmed up with resolution, and as one they nodded, each giving their consent quite freely.

"Excellent," Raiden smiled, "Now we must enact the ceremony itself to seal back the gate and send the Titaness back to the abyss from which she once did slumber."

"Wait a minute?" Ranma blinked, "You mean…right now?"

"Yes, Now," Raiden turned back to him, "By uniting the families of Saotome and Tendo you repair a breach that was set in motion almost twenty years ago when Mariko Tendo and Saotome Tenma eloped together without the knowledge and consent of their elders."

"Sao-tome…?" the man named Razor started to ominously rumble, only to subside as Cologne tapped him in the back of the neck, at which point he again quieted down.

"Wait, what? What breach? What are you talking about?" Ranma stammered.

"Get on board with the program, Boy," his father, Genma, snapped at him, "It's time to do your duty by uniting our families. Otherwise we'll never be able to put right what's been broken!"

"He's right, Son," Tendo Soun affirmed, "You must marry my daughters at once if we are to bring an end to this nightmare and restore our dojo to its former glory!"

"But…wait, what?" Ranma blinked, feeling that matters were moving too fast for him to process.

"I that it must seem to be of an unseemly haste, Son," his mother, Nodoka added in, "I've always dreamed of a proper Shinto ceremony for you and these daughters, but time will not permit that."

"Time and a certain twenty meter tall terror we could name," Cologne added in, "Or did you forget that?"

"Does it have to be a long ceremony, Great-Grandmother?" the warrior named Perfume asked, "Couldn't they just exchange vows here in this zone that's protected?"

"Unfortunately it has to be the ceremony that the family line that these young people hail from have used for the past five hundred years in order to insure that the seal will be restored to its former glory. A quick exchange of vows and a kiss of life by themselves will not be enough."

"But how can we do the full ceremony when that woman with the wand and the sword will try to prevent us?" Akane wanted to know.

"That is the challenge we face," Comb said, "Buying time so that the ceremony can go off without interruption. If the Titaness becomes aware that Ranma is still alive and that he and his blushing brides are preparing to perform the ritual of marriage…"

"Urk!" Ranma blinked, "M-M-Marriage?"

"Uh oh," Herakles murmured to Thor.

"I'm reading the same signs, Bro," Thor murmured back, "And we both know what that means…"

"What?" Ryoga asked, "What signs? What does that mean?"

"I suspect that I know," murmured Kaori, "Pre-wedding jitters. I have heard that some men grow terrified at the thought of ending their bachelorhood and it would seem that we have just discovered yet another of the phobias to which our Ranma is receptive."

"What do you mean?" Ranma said in a jittery voice, "I ain't scared of nothing! It's just…so soon already…?"

"Easy there, Son," said Clark, "There's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly natural to feel a bit…apprehensive before the wedding."

"Oh, like you were a model of calm that time we walked down the aisle together," Diana murmured in his ear.

"This isn't the time for that, Dear," Clark stage-whispered, then turned and said, "Help me out, here, Bruce. Didn't you go through something like this with Selena?"

"I don't really recall all that sharply," Bruce replied, "It was all such a blur that when it was over I had to check the license myself to be sure it was legitimate."

"You mean you had a Las Vegas style wedding?" Terry asked, only to wince and say, "Ah…no offense, Helena..."

"Save it," Helena snapped, "What about you and Talia, Dad? Are you telling us that you don't have any clear memory of that?"

"Only of the Honeymoon," Bruce said with a stoical look that was totally belied by the sudden flush texture of his cheeks, "I think her father had me drugged throughout most of the ceremony to keep me from running away at the last minute…"

"Swell," Ranma said, turning to his own parents, "Bet you didn't have to be dragged to the alter when you married Mom, right Pop?"

"Ah…well…" Genma had a sudden 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look once again, but Soun slapped him on the back and spoke jovially about it.

"Actually, Son, it took five strong men to hold your father secure long enough just to be fitted with the wedding kimono, and a severe threat from her father before he would walk quietly up to the alter so that the priest could recite the vows."

"I seem to recall you were bound up with ropes yourself under your kimono, Tendo-kun," Genma growled back, using that last term as though it were synonymous with the word, "Traitor."

"The important point is that you men did what was right at the time when we women required it of you," Nodoka said, "And now everyone is happy."

"Present circumstances being exempted, of course," Peorth hastened to add.

"Great role models we got here," said Conner, "Hope I'm not like that when I get around to marrying Cassie."

"Of course not, Bro," Tim Drake in a comradely voice, "You know that she'd hunt you down to the ends of the earth and make you regret it if you left her standing at the alter. Heck, I remember when big Brother Dick nearly backed out of marrying Starfire. That Wildebeast business was a distraction, but in the end he finally went through with it and now they've got a couple of kids between them and Dick's sort of like the official Earth Ambassador to Tamarand."

Conner blanched, "Yeah, you know Cassie would do that too. Heck, I'd rather go out there and face that angry Goddess again rather than see Cassie give me that look."

"And besides which, Cousin," Karen Starr said, "It'd be a sin to let a girl like that slip from between your fingers."

"I wouldn't know that I'd call it a Sin, Cuz," Conner replied, "Because that's only where you do something to get on the bad side of a God. And, unlike Cassie, Gods are sometimes known to forgive."

"Which brings us back to the current dilemma," Cologne said, "How to perform the ceremony without arousing the attention of the Titan, and who here among us is qualified to perform the role of the priest of the ceremony?"

"I've done a few weddings in my time," Thor said, "It kind of goes with the territory in the God business."

"You?" Herakles said, "The last wedding you performed was for Wanda and the Vision."

"Yeah, and they're still together, aren't they?" Thor asked.

"Exactly my point," Herakles said, "It's such a tragic waste of womanhood having the lovely Wanda married to that cold fish…"

"I will perform the ceremony," Raiden said, smiling slyly, "I am even dressed for the part."

"How convenient," Ranma murmured faintly, already feeling his knees turn into jello.

"Okay then," Nabiki spoke up, "We have the who, what and the where figured out…"

"But we still need to figure out How, Sugar," Ukyo finished for her.

"Actually we should be doing this properly as a double-wedding ceremony," Nodoka suggested, "Or triple, really. After all, our base plan was for Ranma to marry Kasumi with Kodachi at her side, and to have Ukyo play the role of Husband as she marries Nabiki. And while we're at it we can have Kaori marry Ryoga…"

"What?" said the young people in question.

"Well, after all," Nodoka smiled, "Since we already have the priest and the grooms assembled it would be a shame to waste the opportunity. And never forget that we have the children to consider here. You certainly don't want to have a child out of wedlock, right, Akane-chan?"

"Hah?" Akane said, then glanced at Shampoo and their two offspring and then colored a bit before adding, "Oh…sure…nothing better…"

"So what we need is to perform a mass wedding involving all of these young people," Diana said, glancing around, "So why don't we conduct it here under the cover of this illusion?"

"No good,." Atsuko replied, "My illusions are strong and durable, but the minute this spell starts to work it's going to become as permeable as glass to Grandmother's senses."

"And the spell must be performed in the exact place where the spell has been enacted for each successive generation," Cologne added, "In the garden by the koi pond where the stone that held the Titan in place has rested since the Chaos of the Feudal era."

"You mean right under the very nose of the lady who wants to smash you all?" Helena asked, "That's your plan?"

"We didn't say it was a great plan, Cheri," Peorth replied, "But it is the only one that can be effective at this point."

"But that's crazy!" said Karen, "The minute you step out there she's going to step on all of you…"

"No she won't," said Clark, "Because we'll be running interference in order to distract her away at the critical moment."

"Of course you will," Raiden remarked, "Heroes live to battle the forces of Chaos, and who else can be more…distracting to a personification of the raw forces of nature?"

"You feeling okay, Gramps?" Conner asked, "We just got through getting our butts kicked out there going up against the lady."

"We don't have to win against her, Conner," Bruce said, "The trick is to keep her busy so that she isn't aware of what we're up to before it happens."

"But you Kryptonians are susceptible to magical attacks," Tim noted.

"Hello?" Thor spoke up, "Major Storm God here. And I've got a history of fighting against really big people."

"I've matched wits and muscles with quite a number of them myself," Herakles said, turning to Diana, "Ready to show your Old Man how you stand up in the Giant Killer business?"

"Ready and able, Father," Diana replied, "And a pleasure it is to fight by your side."

"My sister and I will help out," Nodoka said, turning to Cologne, "With out combined abilities we can shield the ceremony with a more intense illusion than even At-chan can manifest."

"Say what?" Atsuko blinked.

"Say how?" Comb reacted, "Sister?" she glanced from Cologne to Nodoka and back again.

"Ah…yes," Cologne said somewhat uneasily, "I was just getting to that…"

"Great-Grandmother?" Perfume arched both eyebrows.

"You is related?" Shampoo asked in amazement.

"When did that happen?" Akane marveled.

"That is not important now," said Razor, rising up after having recovered himself before the body of his unconscious wife, "What is important is that my Mother-in-law has gone too far, so if you want to create a distraction, then I want in on this. I owe her that much for my wife."

"So, what about the rest of us?" Tim asked, "Is there any way that us non-powered types can help out?"

"As a matter of fact you can," Peorth smiled, "Just as we need to create one distraction a second backup plan will help out, so here is what I propose we do to insure this that spell and this wedding will both take place without further mishap. And if this works as I believe it will then we all may avert a fate that is worse than the apocalypse that most certainly will otherwise happen…"

"Hey, where did the Groom just go?" Terry asked as he glanced around.

Everyone turned to look but Ranma was no where to be seen, at which point Genma remarked, "Uh oh…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Cowardly Grooms Anonymous: shadowmane

Where has Ranma gone and where could he get to when no one was looking? And will they find him in time this time when all of Heck is breaking loose in Japan, not to mention Nerima? Be here next time for, "Runaway Hubby," or, "Til' Death Do Us Depart."

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	89. Chapter 89

Tsundere89

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

There are many false assumptions that Surface people make about the people who spend nearly all of their lives submerged under the water. Most common of these assumptions is that the Sea Peoples do not exist, which is an obvious falsehood on the face of it. Second to that being that life under the sea was much like living on land, which even the most hardened landlubber ought to have suspected was more than a little bit fishy.

In truth life under the sea was anything but like life on the land owing to the fact that water is a wholly different medium that is thick, heavy and viscous and only permits normal visibility to within the first one hundred fathoms of the surface. The farther down you go the darker and murkier the water becomes with visibility limited to barely a few hundred meters in any given direction. The ocean is also teeming with life and has microorganisms growing everywhere that feed the higher life forms with nutrients and predators abound around practically every square mile in a spiraling radius that reaches out from you to incorporate practically everything around you.

The deeper you went the harder it was for normal organisms to cope with the changing pressure, and at one mile in depth the weight of a cubic inch of surface is truly staggering which is why very few of the devices of man could exist at even greater depths.

Normal human lung capacity would be collapsed within the first couple hundred meters, and lungs that required oxygen fed by tanks risked the danger of the bends from rapid changes in elevation with air molecules in the bloodstream threatening to rupture veins like an out-of-control seltzer bottle if traces of such elements as nitrogen could be found at such intense underwater pressure zones. This was why the lungs of Aquanoids automatically collapsed in favor of a more complex oxygen filtering system that copied the ability of fish to extract life-giving quantities of air from tiny bubbles found in ordinary water.

It was also why the Sea People did not put a lot of stock in such vanities as clothing since they were comfortable at home in a watery environment. Muscles tensed and skin grew hard like the overlapping plates of a fish's scales, only much smaller and more refined. At a thousand feet the weight of the water was equal to a Rolls Royce Luxury Limousine for every square foot of area, which was why the average denizen of the deep was so much more powerful than a Landsman with bodies dense enough to even resist the impact of normal lower-caliber human bullets.

Even softer tissues, such as female breasts, were easily compressed by the equal distributions of pressure so that a Mermaid might go topless without fearing for drag co-efficiency as they skin just naturally softened in areas to create the sort of frictionless surface that allows a dolphin to glide effortlessly through the water. Their lower body flexed quite easily to provide abundant propulsive force while their upper body-human in contour but streamlined like a plane-allowed them to make rapid turns and maneuvers that even dolphins might find difficult to execute which was why they were so elusive. The quite literally could move so fast in water that if a casual diver spotted them they would not have the time to snap their picture.

Most of the Aquatic peoples of the sea had legs and could walk for a brief time on the land since they still needed to perform certain functions that would be all but impossible to execute under the water. Among these skills was the ability to forge metal, which did require air chambers in which to perform metallurgical functions. As all Amphibians are sensitive to dehydration the amount of time that a Smith might work the forge was itself limited, but by working in shifts the craftsmen of the sea were able to create items of rare beauty out of the abundant resources that could be harvested from the ocean bottom.

And to build a civilization under the sea one needs the tools of an industry that is self-sustaining, or else one might as well live like one of the Nomadic peoples who roam the deeps out of sight and mind, only surfacing when some marauding group decided to pay their respects to their more prosperous neighbors who happened to have all of the things that came with a civilized existence.

Generally the people of the Sea had grown accustomed to living beneath the thermal envelope of the two thousand-foot level mark because they had grown accustomed to living at that threshold, and so had moved largely unnoticed by the surface world for the past twelve thousand years. That was why there was scant mention of their existence as they moved about on that part of the ocean where Surface man very seldom traveled, and were it not for the occasional ship sinking the people beneath the sea would have had little knowledge of the world that functioned above their notice.

Of course when something weighing hundreds or even thousands of tons does randomly come raining down upon your heads it does tend to get attention, as had been the case during the Second World War, when surface ships were being sunk in droves, and even one such wreck landing on your house can be enough to provoke outrage in the citizenry of the various habitats and communities so affected.

More recently the chemical and biological pollution of the Landsmen had provoked more than a few of the Underwater Kingdoms to band together in seeking to protect themselves against the Surface dwellers. Simply discovering, through Atomic tests, that the people of the Land had developed the capacity to destroy all life on planet earth had been enough to end their millennia long silence and isolation. And now many Kingdoms had active UN representation where they could vent their grievances in a public forum.

It did not bring an immediate end to the rapacious exploitation of the seas by the Surface world, but it did make the underwater peoples feel better just knowing that the Landsmen were now aware of how their actions impacted upon a dangerously aggressive foreign power whose technological advances far outstripped the surface world. At least it meant that when something happened it was not the result of an impersonal act of callous indifference but could be viewed now in the light of a deliberately provocative action.

A few initial skirmishes with surface navies and the forced invasion of a couple of major cities had shown the folly of outright hostilities, however, and eventually passions cooled on both sides to the point where talking was preferred to shooting. And things had improved marginally for the better once the people of the seas discovered one invention of the Landsmen of which they had much approval.

The Lawsuit.

Lawyers could be deadlier than the clash of arms and the Legal system of many nations had been tied up with litigation against the worst offending companies and their CEOs. Even a Multinational giant such as Lexcorp now had an official "Sea-Friendly" policy in its dealings with all things that could annoy a people who dominated the three-quarters of the Earth's Surface which largely remained unexplored by even the most adventuresome of humans.

But still things were not entirely friendly in the oceans as environmental degradation and global climate change were causing problems for those to whom the Seven Seas were home, and not all peoples were as kindly disposed to the Humans of the surface as was King Arthur Curry of Atlantis. Many did not trust Air-Breathers and even now hostilities smoldered underneath the tides of wavering resentment.

But some Sea People were more than a bit curious about what it meant to dwell upon the land, and one volunteer representative of the Mer-Kingdom of Tritonia had even gone so far as to endure genetic modification so that she could spend some time upon the land, returning home after a couple of years to report on her discoveries. And when she did come home she bore with her a seedling who was not just a child of two worlds in the figurative sense but very much the product of two entirely different branches of the human species.

That child had been Lorelei Lemaris's mother and she was the grandchild of the fabled Last Son of a distant star. Though born to life in the sea she had a mixture of Tritonian and Kryptonian genetics, which made her somewhat gifted even among her own people for all that she had a tail in the place of human legs. And she had even acquired the ability to walk upon the land by a process of metamorphosing into a human when the need was sufficient to justify the process.

The Sea was her home but she had many human friends and allies among the Surface Dwellers, which was why what became of them was of great importance to herself. And being of mixed ancestry she could indeed dwell out of the water longer than was intended for people of a Mermaid's nature, just as she could move through the water itself at speeds exceeding the normal rate for most aquanoids, which was how she had managed to encircle the whole of the Main Island of Honshu to assure herself that the waters were cleared of normal human traffic.

Officially there was a "Storm Warning" in effect for the Tokyo harbor, which managed to scare away most ships with a good many putting out to sea to avoid the worst of the incoming tide that was threatening communities all along the southern coastline. But there were always the thrill-seekers, the daredevils with their surfboards, or the odd scuba diver who did not get the message, or the beachcomber who failed to appreciate the level of potential danger. Those people had to be cleared out the old fashioned way, by picking them up and carrying them to safety, often against their own vociferous protests. On some level Lorelei felt tempted to leave the more obnoxiously foolish among them to their fate, commending their bodies and souls to the spirit of Darwin. But no member of the House of El could be that callously indifferent, and so for their own sake she did what she could to insure that the level of Surface Breathers who were in danger was kept to an absolute minimum.

Of course there was little that she could do to help the poor souls who had already run afoul of this coming tidal wave as reports were flowing to her along the tides of people of the Sea and Land who were encountering the Mad Titan's miasma with effects that were, in certain cases, truly nightmarish.

That was another thing that surface breathers just refused to "get" about living underwater. Sound was carried by the medium of the Ocean in ways very different from Air breathing, and most aquatic races were adapted to a form of communication that sounded like clicks and whistles in the ears of Landsmen. One of the initial problems that the Sea Peoples had in communicating with the Landsmen was in overcoming this severe handicap in that each side perceived speech in an entirely different manner. In the Sea you could converse for miles with a sufficiently strong enough sonar projection system whereas radio waves did not travel quite so far without heavy breakdown. Sonic speech was also very fast and efficient in conveying one's meaning in precise detail, while the polyglot languages of the Surface Dwellers just seemed to guttural and limited, subject to all kinds of ambiguous meanings with miscommunication being more the rule than the exception.

Lorelei had learned to speak in both mediums of Water and Air but fond it difficult to relate with anyone who was not fluently conversant in Dolphin and Orca speech. She felt like a fish out of water in both worlds owing to having a grandfather who was not only a Landsman but had been born on some far-distant planet. To other Mer-folk she stood as somewhat apart, yet to the people of the land she was an exotic oddity, and even when she manifested legs she was treated as very different every where she went and sometimes found it hard to relate to normal people, let alone to get a date on a Saturday evening.

That is until she met Hiroshi, a normal boy who had grown up in Japan of fairly normal parents and an entirely average lifestyle. They had met under unusual circumstances with Lorelei saving his life from possible drowning after he fell overboard from a yacht on which he had been a guest. And that set off a chain of events that had unraveled her into his life and world, a Princess from a submariner Kingdom and a boy who had nothing special about him besides an above-average good heart. It was like something out of one of those Anime he liked to watch, but gradually she had come to cherish his company and had made herself a part of his world over the somewhat strenuous objections of both of her parents.

Which was why she took it as a personal offense that Oceanus was targeting her adopted surface homeland for his latest series of outrages. It did not hurt that Tokyo was also the home of her Landsman grandfather and that she had an Aunt (who was roughly her own age, wonder of wonders that) living there as well. That made Tokyo, of all the cities of the surface that she could name, that she felt the strongest ties towards, which was why she was determined to make this harbor her own line of demarcation.

Helping out the other Kings and Princes of the various underwater Kingdoms that had formed an alliance was icing on the cake to Lorelei's thinking (borrowing yet another surface dweller expression that she had encountered of late). It was a chance to earn brownie points with her Mom and Dad by representing the Mer-Kingdoms under the leadership of King Arthur of Atlantis. Seeing the way the handsome Lord of the Deep conducted himself made her understand what true royalty was really all about and inspired Lorelei to do her part to insure the safety of both Surface and Underwater people in this region.

Unfortunately she did not know what good it would ultimately do against a force like this renegade Titan, whose miasma did not just touch surface dwellers but reached into the hearts and minds of all sentient creatures, finding their hidden secrets and exploiting them, doing terrible things to the men while seeming to fulfill the deep-buried passions in the hearts of the ladies. Other fish and mammals did not appear to be affected, only humanoid races seemed to gain the attention of Oceanus. But of a certainty aquatic folk were more sensitive to this sort of manipulation due to their higher psionic index rating in general, which meant that Lorelei could hardly expect to come unscathed as Oceanus sought out her hidden foibles for exploitation.

Which was why she had made certain to locate Hiroshi as far away from bodies of water as she could manage. No way was she allowing him to become yet another of Oceanus's victims. Similarly she was not about to put herself in a position to compromise her own integrity as she swam out to sea and put as much distance as she could from the potential danger of the coastline.

And now she bobbed and waited in deep water for the tide to pass her over, miles out at sea and, ironically, located over an ancient Lemurian Temple that dated back to the era of the Titans and a long-lost civilization that had worshipped Oceanus as their God, along with his fellows.

Lemuria in the old days was said to be a place of wonder where Man and God walked side-by-side in harmony and fellowship. Did Oceanus pine for those days when the Titans had ruled supreme over all the races of Man that then existed? Most Aquatics traced their ancestry back to the Titan of the Sea and in their veins the blood of Oceanus flowed, which made him their forefather many times over. By rights they owed Oceanus's memory the respect of veneration, but encountering the physical reality of what he represented was just…

"Hey there!" a voice called out, startling Lorelei out of her private reverie, "What are you doing way out here in the middle of this sea?"

There was no one beside her so Lorelei looked up and saw a shape hovering close nearby, a blonde in a swimsuit who looked astonishingly a lot like Princess Namora.

No, correct that! Lorelei got a better look at this blonde and recognized her at once as the Princess Namorita, daughter of Namora and one of the few people above or below the sea who Lorelei could find so cheerfully annoying.

"What are you doing out here?' she demanded to know.

"I asked you first," Namorita replied, and lowered herself so that she was hovering only a few feet above the water, folding her long legs for extra measure as she kept herself just above the bobbing of the wave front, "Lorelei, isn't it? You're one of the Mer-Folk…"

"What do you want," Lorelei qualified, trying very hard not to sound as annoyed as she was at this intrusion.

"I'm just wondering why you're gawking like a tourist staring out at that miasma?" Namorita replied, "Don't you know what's about to happen if that thing touches you?"

"I've heard the rumors," Lorelei replied, frowning, "What about you?"

The blonde shrugged and said, "I got the word a short time ago from my cousin, Namor. Mom's out here trying to coordinate the evacuation and I was helping her out when I spotted you just sitting here as though you're waiting for the tide to sweep in."

"I know what I'm doing," Lorelei said, trying very hard not to sound like a petulant teenager in the face of this somewhat older girl who had the annoying habit of behaving like a "Big Sister."

"That's what they all say, Kiddo," Namorita replied, "Look, my husband, Rich, is also helping out. He's a Landsman but he's all right, and he's promised me he'll fly way out of the path of danger before the storm finally does hit. But you still have time to avoid being in the path of this stuff, so why are you just waiting here for it to hit you?"

Lorelei did not like being looked down upon and so decided to show this upstart from New Poseidonia that she was not the only one who was good at the levitation trick. People who met Namorita Prentis Ryder for the first time were always wondering how a girl of mixed racial ancestry could combine Aquanoid talents with the ability to fly, which some attributed to those odd vestigial winglets that she and her cousin were born with around their ankles.

Of course they were not really winglets. Feathers and seawater just did not mix. Landsmen were always confusing the two and not realizing that the vestigial fins around their ankles were an Aquanoid feature that enhanced underwater steering. Artist renderings of Prince Namor dating back to the World War Two era were also making the mistake of drawing them like bird wings, clear evidence that they needed a course in anatomy to understand the essential difference. After all, it was not like those tiny little fins could generate sufficient air flow to lift a human body into the sky.

Unlike the ability to generate a field of levitation around the body, which was something that Namor shared in common with his close kinsmen, just as Lorelei had inherited her own enhanced gifts from the benefits of being a Kryptonian hybrid.

She rose up out of the water with a powerful kick from her tail, then hung suspended in air while concentrating on the Metamorphic spell that she had mastered, and soon that tail split in twain as her lower body manifested a pair of shapely female legs, which she proceeded to fold into a Lotus posture in mimicry of the older woman she now confronted.

"Who says I'm just waiting?" Lorelei asked, "Oceanus is an ancestor and I wanted to confront him, to ask him why he's doing all of this, and to ask him to stop doing it."

Namorita had watched this transformation with lifted eyebrows. Her eyes, which might appear human at a glance but were slightly larger and had nictitating lenses, dilated slightly as she took this youngster in, and then she dubiously replied, "Just like that, huh? You want to tell him to stop doing what he's doing. A forty-thousand year old entity of ancient power and wisdom and he's going to listen to a…ah…how old are you anyway, Kid?"

"Don't call me Kid," Lorelei replied, "I'm Seventeen. I'm old enough to know my own mind."

"Seventeen?" Namorita asked dubiously, thinking to herself that the girl's body looked…well developed for that age, and certain sported an impressive amount of floatation capability. She unconsciously shifted her posture and tried not to feel…inadequate in that department, "You're barely a Guppy and you think you're a Shark. Boy, do I ever remember what that felt like…"

"Don't condescend to me," Lorelei snapped.

"Oh, I'm not!" Namorita raised webbed hands to indicate her good intentions. Artists always described those hands as having tapering, lady-like fingers and never seemed to get right on their webbing. "I just think that it's a good thing that my cousin isn't here to see this."

"And why is that?" Lorelei wanted to know.

"Because he'd never let me live it down," Namorita replied, "The Irony, the déjà vu, the sense of, 'Where have I heard this one before?' I know for a fact that Mom would scold me and say its karma."

"What do you mean?" Lorelei scowled.

"I mean that, not that long ago, I was the one swimming around demanding that everybody take me seriously as an adult," Namorita replied, "Couldn't imagine why it was that folks kept insisting that I was just a kid. Rich tells me I'm still pretty much like that…always feeling like I'm living in the shadow of my mother."

"You too?" Lorelei marveled.

"Hey, we all go through that phase of thinking that nobody takes us seriously and everybody says we're just prawns who barely know how to swim," Namorita shrugged, "Only now that I'm a mother myself I finally get what it's all about. Something genetic that makes older people think that younger people have no clue. I don't blame you at all for looking at me like I was my own mother."

"You're a mother?" Lorelei asked.

"Two kids, one three, the other two, both girls," Lorelei shrugged, "Don't ask me how we're going to raise them. Rich and me are still working that bit out. But I'm not yet so old and ancient that I've forgotten how it felt…ah…not that far back…when I was just the new Fish on the market. So if you feel that you have something to prove I suppose that is your business. However…"

"Yes?" Lorelei asked.

Namorita glanced over her shoulder and then said, "I suggest we continue this at another time. Because unlike you I don't plan on getting caught out here in the middle of no where by an angry Titan who thinks every female he meets is fair for the taking. You think you can stand up to him, good luck, but I wouldn't recommend it. I've got friends who took that same attitude earlier in the day and now many of them can't even describe what they just went through."

Lorelei frowned, "You think I'm being foolish, don't you?"

"I think that most kids your age imagine that they're indestructible and have nothing to lose by proving yourselves," Namorita said, "It's been a long while since I felt that way myself. But I won't try and stop you if you're bound and determined to see this thing through."

Lorelei thought about it for a moment, and them said, "I think my Mom and Dad might be worried about me…and I have a boyfriend who's waiting to see me."

"Sounds like a good enough reason to go looking for him," Namorita winked, "In fact I just rescued a young man I found trying to rent a boat who was saying something frantic about wanting to find his girlfriend who he insisted was out to sea, so that's why I came out here looking to see if it were you that he was talking about."

"Hiroshi is here?" Lorelei exclaimed, "That idiot! I told him that he had to stay away…"

"That's the funny thing about romantic idiots," Namorita smiled lopsidedly, "They never do what you tell them, and they're always surprising you by doing the exact opposite of what any sensible person…"

She found that she was talking to herself. Lorelei had dropped herself back into the water and was affecting her transformation, at which point she took off in a series of rapid leaps and bounds, skipping in and out of the water as fast as her powerful tail muscles would propel her towards the shore line.

"What was I just saying?" Namorita smiled, "Ah…to be that…ah…ten years younger like that…"

She paused and thought a moment then added, "Hey, do you even now how to find him?" she called out, forgetting for the moment that air did not convey sound as effectively as in the water. But then she felt a sudden chill and glanced up over her shoulder.

The looming face in the cloud was distinctly menacing as if human, and suddenly Namorita had the strong sense that it knew that she was there, and it was moving a lot faster than she had estimated would be the case. A bearded face like that of a very old man looked down at her with eyes full of rapacious hunger, and she blanched.

"Okay…I get the hint," she murmured to herself, "Take your own advice and clear out of here, Nita!"

She started to turn away, rocketing forward as she used her levitation to project down at an angle at the water that absorbed and reflected the bounce, thus giving her a means of skimming above the surface as she managed to catch up with Lorelei within the space of a few moments.

Unfortunately for both of them the black tide of the miasma was moving even faster…

"Uh oh," said Ranko, looking around, "Don't look now, Meiko-chan, but that looks like Mom and Dad standing over there with a whole bunch of really scary looking people."

"Oh crap," Meiko whirled around, "And we don't have a stitch on! It's an automatic grounding for sure. And…is that Uncle Udan?"

"Looks like it to me," Ranko gulped, only to turn as she and the others saw a bat-winged shape looming over the pier with wings spread out like an ebon shroud, "And he brought his partner with him."

"A Dragon?" asked the silver haired Indra as she stared up at the creature, not with fear or avoidance but more a curiosity as the creature clearly was not attacking.

"A Dragon," the blonde Shinobu gulped, then turned back to see the pair who were detaching themselves from the five aquatic types to move in their direction, "Hey…is that…?"

"Afraid so," Meiko swallowed, "Mom and Dad, and they do not look happy."

"I think we'd be better off facing the dragon," said the furry Cheshire whose purple and blue stripes made her stand out from the others.

"Your parents?" Valka the Witch asked, seeing a strange array of adults standing upon a wooden pier overlooking a very large harbor, "Which one?"

"Ah…would it be the guy in the trench coat who looks suspiciously a lot like my own dad?" Shinobu asked nervously, "And has that really scary expression?"

"I do not believe that he is the one we should most be concerned with," said the pink haired Onama, "I sense the woman who resembles my Aunt is the one to be wary about."

"Good call that," said the purple haired Bonbori, "It would not be an exaggeration to call her the brains of the outfit."

"Never mind all that…what is this place?" the seven-foot tall orange skinned, green haired troll named "Little Faun" demanded as she looked around, "What are these strange house-like structures? And who are these strange people wearing such heavy covering of their bodies?"

"Interesting," said Indra the Silvermoon, who had also been intrigued with their surroundings, "Now this is a fascinating setting."

"You think so?" asked Bonbori, glancing around, "It looks just like Tokyo Harbor to me."

"Those definitely do appear to be like my father and Aunt Nabiki," Onama remarked, focusing upon the two elders advancing in their direction, "And they do not seem particularly happy to see us."

Cheshire as turned to Ranko and said, "If the worst should befall us, Master, it's been an honor to be owned by you."

"I don't see why you should be so worried," said Goldy, "They seem like reasonable people, Mistress Meiko. I'm sure that they will understand that events are not of your fault and making."

"Oh sure," Meiko replied, "They just gave me a simple assignment…find my older sister, make contact and try to find out what you guys were doing in that remote part of Uxal. Only it being Uxal there's no way that I can describe what I found with you being on that farm without it sounding like the plot of a Porn Movie composed by psychos. And then I get roped up in your adventures and we all get drawn over to that planet where we had to fight off a bunch of Tentacle monsters that slimed us something awful. Oh yeah, and you get a really cool sword out of the bargain while the rest of us just get slimed in places I'd rather not have mentioned…"

"Exactly," Cheshire replied, "It could happen to anyone."

"Yeah, but…what is this thing?" Ranko held up the crystalline blade that she had discovered, only to sense the tide of inky darkness sweeping over them all as she said, "Uh oh…that does not look good…"

The man and the woman whom they had seen moving towards them halted and turned a look over their shoulder, then the older woman who was the adopted mother to Ranko and Meiko said, "There is no time for this. Oceanus is already upon us."

"Kuso," the man in the trench-coat exclaimed before turning and calling out, "You got a reprieve for now, Kid. But when this is over your Mom and me are gonna have words…"

Ranko gave a weak smile, but then everything grew abruptly overshadowed as the dark miasma rolled in from the sea and overwhelmed them, cutting off all sight of one another as a chill ran through their souls, followed by an intense wave of disturbed forbidding as they felt a mind and intelligence peer into their very souls. And then a voice that was not a voice but more like their surroundings echoing with a thought conveyed the ominous meaning of it all.

#He is here.#

Arthur Curry was puzzled at how the Dark Man seemed capable of conveying a meaning that did not have the texture and feeling of actual telepathy, but nonetheless got its point across in a most effective manner.

Of a certainty he could feel the cloying mists of the miasma flowing over everything as he and the others braced themselves to absorb the onslaught. And then it fell over all of them and a chill went down the spine, following by a rolling sense of elemental energies as an intelligence far older than man probed them to their depths and discovered all that there was to know about them.

And Arthur began to feel the horror erupt from dept inside him, every nightmarish thing that he had experienced in his long, long life, the good and the bad mixed with the unspeakable and the uncanny, and the sense of little shadowy things crawling up from the depth of your very being, threatening to unman you and leave you in a state of screaming terror…

Only the tide was suddenly lifted from his soul, leaving him to blink and stare in wonder as he saw his companions doing likewise.

And there was the Dark Man, Lord Udan, holding one glowing hand aloft that was covered in roiling greenish miasma of its own, holding back the tide of the darkness like a single bright-burning torch that cast its illumination over everyone, as though he held the very night at bay by his presence.

#Oceanus has no power over me. I, too, am a Lord of the Sea and the Land. His touch will not find you if you remain close beside me.#

"That's…good to know," said Merman, whose voice trembled a bit as though he, too, were struggling to hold it all together.

"What…what was that?" Andromeda shuddered.

"I don't know and I don't care," growled Namora, "But I feel like I want to take a long bath for some reason…"

"Make that a cold shower for me," said Tethys, "I feel like slapping someone on general principles. I feel absolutely violated."

"Yeah, I would definitely call that," Merman said as he turned and spied the men and the woman in the trench coats who stood only a few dozen meters away yet looked no less shaken than everyone else who was present, "Are you people all right?"

"Oh, just Peachy," the dark haired man in the trench coat said in a rough voice that sounded just shy of the edge of real panic, "You okay, Nabiki?"

"Ah…in a manner of speaking," the short haired woman beside him looked…troubled, "Ryo-kun?"

"Ah…just give me a minute," the other trench coated man shuddered, "Sure glad I sent Akari away if this is what it's like for everybody else…"

"Hey, where'd the kids get off to?" Ranma looked around but could not see any sign of the teenagers in question, "They were there a minute ago…"

"I sense that they still are around," Nabiki said as she concentrated, reaching out with her senses, "But I cannot get a definite feeling for their location. All I know for certain is that they are still out there…"

"Where did they go?" Meiko asked, "Mom and Dad…and those others I don't know from Adam."

"They're gone?" Ranko asked as she lowered her sword, "Thank somebody for the Apocalypse."

"You would prefer to face the potential end of everything to confronting your own parents?" Valka asked.

"Considering what we've been doing for the past few weeks?" Ranko asked, glancing at the dark haired Witch girl and then lowering her gaze to her abdomen, "And the fact that I've been actively working to get you pregnant with my child."

"Yeah, parents tends to get funny about things like that," Shinobu said, "But what about all this inky blackness?"

"Actually it is not that attractive," Bonbori said.

"She said inky, not Kinky," Onama corrected, "But as to the miasma, I feel an intelligence that is moving behind it, a curtain of despair and lust that is reaching out to us, and not in a very friendly sense of the word."

"There is a friendly sense of a desire to force yourself upon people?" Indra asked, "I can feel his hunger. This intelligence is ancient and does not take well with the concept of individual rights and the ability to say 'No' to forcible penetration."

"They never do," said Cheshire, "Take it from us Pokegirls, we're just sex organs with legs to most people, opening slots waiting for an…"

"Okay, we get the picture," said Ranko, "So maybe this is the big Apocalypse that my Pendant thingie gathered us all together in order to fight."

"Really?" Meiko asked, "I thought it was using us as cannon fodder so that you could get possession of one of the Seven Swords of Power."

"The what?" asked Shinobu.

"You know that old rhyme that Mom made you recite to me back when I was still a kid and you were the almost-adult big sister watching over me?" Meiko asked, "Well, after I got admitted to Valkyrie academy I found out that it was all true. The Sword, the Champion, the Seven Pillars of Power…"

"Wait, that…you've got to be kidding!" Ranko looked at the blade in her hand, "This thing?"

"It's made of obsidian," Meiko explained, "The hardest of all rock, carved in the shape of a sword, but infused with Multi-dimensional energies that give it an integrity that's thousands of times more indestructible than steel. It's attuned to a wavelength that can only be used by one person who is the manifestation of the Champion Eternal, the Soul Warrior who is the incarnation of the god-like being who forged it during the declining days of ancient Lemuria. There are actually forty-nine manifestations on hundreds of separate realities all key to the confluence of alternating powers of Chaos and Order."

"What rhyme are you speaking about?" asked Onama.

"Seven Swords Hat Seven Lords," replied Meiko, "These are the Champions of the World…"

"And three are Dark while three are Light," Little Faun spoke up abruptly, "And one of the balance is born."

"Okay," said Bonbori, "What does that even mean?"

"The Seven Powers of Order and Chaos," Meiko explained, "Light, Darkness, Order, Chaos, Good, Evil and Neutrality. You know, the seven compass points of structure within infinity. Up, Down, Left, Right, Forward, Backwards and Center."

"All right," said Shinobu, "Now you're just making that up."

"You speak of the legend," said Little Faun, almost reverently, "The Sword of Law and Chaos that is many blades all manifested as one, much as was the Dragon Queen, Rashas Alibar."

"Say what?" Onama asked.

"You know, Queen Rashas of Uxal," Meiko reminded, "Formerly known as the Champion of Fear, the Anti-Paladin who overthrew her tyrannical father to establish Uxal as the place of Wanton Sexual Excess and Depravity that it is known as to this day."

"Now that is some kind of recommendation," Cheshire said.

"Sounds like a very interesting role model to my thinking," noted Goldy.

"I believe that I understand now what this object of power truly represents," said Indra, "And it's connection to yourself, friend Ranko."

"You do?" Ranko asked in growing confusion.

"The Legend of the Sword and the Serpent," Indra replied, "On Areal we call it the Great Ribbon that flows two ways throughout the whole of the Cosmos…what you would refer to as an Oroboros Strip, the winding road that inverts upon itself, like a serpent that swallows its own tail."

"I understand you," said Onama, "The Sword and the Serpent refer to opposing currents that flow upon the structure of reality, one traveling in an upward direction, the other the reverse polarity. The Mind represented by the Sword, a tool for controlling destiny, while the Serpent is the Great Dragon who represents the flow of the natural order."

"A Sword is a tool?" Bonbori asked.

"Hey, swords have controlled many a destiny," Cheshire replied, "Mainly because the guys holding them get to call the shots over those who don't have one."

"And the Sword of Power is the Key to destiny," Little Faun said as she turned to face Ranko, "Meaning that the one who holds the Sword of Destiny is the Chosen hand of Fate, the Champion incarnate!"

"Me?" Ranko squeaked.

"Well…maybe in a sense of the term you are," Meiko said reasonably, "You might not be the Champion herself…it might just be your unique adaptive capability to blend in and use any artifact since you are, in a very real sense, an agent of Yggdrasil, the world tree that the Serpent of the World encircles. It might just be that your soul resonates in tandem with the Sword because you are, after a fashion, a living manifestation of the Champion Principle, the Key Nexus point to a thousand realities."

"The Holy One," Little Faun said, and then bent down on one knee, "Forgive this unworthy Trollop that she failed to recognize you, Champion of Lust."

"Champion of Lust?" Ranko blinked.

"Well…actually, Champion of the Sword of Sensuality," Meiko said, "But it fits."

"While I do admit that the title fits thee well," Valka said, "It seems a bit pretentious to believe that you are some sort of Anointed One. Not that I am a fit judge of such things, being less than fully objective," she smiled in a sensualistic manner.

"Ah…" Ranko saw the smolder in the eyes of her current girlfriend and then said, "Well…okay, assuming for the moment that all of that's true, and this really is the…Sword of Sensuality? I mean…really?"

"What else would one expect to find on a world dominated by creatures who thrive on ravishment?" Indra reasoned.

Ranko looked at the pink blade that she was holding then said, "So…where is other half of the equation? Where is the Dragon…?"

All at once she heard a tremendous cry from directly overhead, and all at once the immense form of the winged black shape pushed through the cloying miasma to look directly over them, with a bulbous head rearing directly over Ranko, exposing a mouth full of razor-sharp TEETH with two blazing eyes that seemed to seer into her very soul.

Ranko made a tiny squeak before she swallowed thickly, then faintly said, "I really need to learn to watch my mouth…"

Udan turned abruptly around and stared off into a direction roughly approximating the other end of the pier, and for a moment the flowing green light surrounding one hand flickered.

"What's up?" Ranma asked, "Is something wrong?"

They heard the sound of a dragon's roar, which resembled the horn of a truck only magnified by a hundred decibels.

"Ranko," Nabiki gasped, sensing without needing to be told that events were shaping to a climatic point beyond even the understanding of a Lore Master…

And off amid the darkness rolling in on Tokyo harbor the mass at its center paused. Oceanus felt something and turned his focus to a flickering pinprick of light that was resonating in a very odd manner. Almost he felt the touch of…something vaguely familiar…and it caused him to pause and orient his mind upon the growing sense that something was off amid his normal calculations…

"Ah…nice Ancient True Dragon," Ranko shuddered slightly while positioning herself between the dragon and a cowering Valka, "No need to be unpleasant here. We're all friends…no sense in eating us. Wouldn't make much of a mouthful for you anyway…"

"Is it attacking?" Onama asked, seeing the creature loom over them all like a blanket.

"No," Indra replied, "I do not perceive hostility in its intentions. It seems more…curious…as if the sword is somehow…familiar."

"You mean he's seen it before?" Bombori asked, only to glance down at the lower portion of the creature before amending herself, "I mean…SHE?"

"She?" Shinobu marveled.

"I believe the feminine term is appropriate in this case," Bonbori said, keeping her eyes turned to the space between the powerful legs of the monster, "And one thing I know how to spot is anything female."

"Oh swell," Meiko replied, "In all the legends of the Silver Seagull why has no one bothered to mention that the Dark Man's companion is a female dragon?"

"The Silver Seagull?" Onama asked, staring up at the inky black hide of the creature.

"Long story," Meiko said, "Oneechan…whatever you do, make no sudden motions. Do nothing to set the Dragon off."

"Me?" Ranko asked, feeling Valka press her body up against her back, which felt…nice in a way, but given the current situation…

"The Dragon is the servant and companion to the Dark Man, Chosen One," Little Faun explained, "It is an incarnation of an ancient Earth Spirit that Lord Udan tamed long ago and made into his ally. Its powers are vast and a reflection of the Land itself, so when it attacks it has the backing of vast energies…or so say the legends."

It was Valka's turn to swallow as she murmured, "Oh…Legends, yes. I would believe that."

"Show it the Sword of Power," Little Faun insisted, "The Dragon will remember that and recognize you for its Wielder."

"Okay," Ranko took a deep breath then lifted the pink crystal blade and held it up to full view. The eyes of the dragon oriented upon it and it seemed to be assuming an entirely thoughtful expression.

"Point the blade downward," Meiko suggested, "It should be less threatening that way."

"Ah…right," Ranko carefully turned the sword in both hands and inverted its position, then said, "But I don't see what…?"

All at once lightning erupted from the blade to strike the earth, a lightning that came straight from the open maw of the dragon, traveling through Ranko's body (and by extension, Valka as well) and opening up some type of a circuit that caused an explosion of light to result, one that pushed aside the Miasma and opened wide the curtain of the darkness…

Oceanus felt the light erupting like a torch set to kindling and reared back in dismay. Of course it knew the feeling now! The Blade was his Ancient Nemesis, which meant that whoever held it now must have been of the Ancient Line and a manifestation of his nemesis of Old. Suddenly his invasion of the Land, so near to the goal of his summoning, took on a lesser importance to the need to squash this meddler before he could fully manifest his power and potentially banish Oceanus into the darkness once again…

On the pier Ranma and Nabiki flinched as the sudden burst of pink-white phosphorous broke apart the curtain of absolute darkness that had been confronting them, and there stood Ranko with her hands upon a sword that was blazing like a thunderbolt, linking the powers of the Dragon to the ground upon which she and the other youth were standing.

"What in the name of Poseidon…?" Namora asked.

"Uh oh," Ryoga murmured, "This does not look good…" and in saying that he knew it was a vastly oversimplified understatement…

Some distance away the Titaness named Hebat whirled around and said, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DARKNESS IS THAT? IT FEELS LIKE…COTTTON CANDY SET ON FIRE WITH A TRIPLE SHOT OF OYSTERS AND VIAGRA?"

Down at the level of her feet several figures were just then emerging from the curtain of the gloom to attempt a desperate rally of resistance, only to catch the waves of something strange in the air. One of them turned and said, "Something's going on. I'm getting a sense of vast energy concentrated near the Tokyo Harbor."

"Perhaps it's a distraction," said the middle-aged man beside him, "Something we can use to help us effect our own plans."

"You mean a distraction to help us distract the giant lady?" asked the younger man beside him.

"Works for me, Conner," the buxom blonde beside him turned to the raven haired girl at her side and said, "Wish me luck, Helena."

"Just don't be as reckless as usual and come back to me, Karen," Helena Wayne replied, "If you get yourself hurt or killed…I'll never forgive you."

"Come along you two," said the ageless beauty near to their side, "Time to earn our keep as major heroes. Are you ready, Father?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't ask me that, Diana," the gruff giant of a man looming over her smiled down, "Just don't embarrass the family. You're not so old that I can't spank you."

"Mother might tend to disagree with you on that," Diana said as she started to take off into the air.

"Then I'll spank her instead," replied Herakles, "It would be more fun that way."

"Just do your part, Sir, and we'll handle the rest," said Clark as he joined his wife in their aerial assault upon the Titaness.

"You heard your Son-in-law," said the red-bearded man to his brown bearded counterpart, right before he raised his hammer, "Just leave the skies to those of us who thrive there."

"Showoff," Herakles sniffed as he watched Thor take to the air, along with the three Kryptonians and his own semi-mortal offspring. So he turned to Hibiki Razor and said, "Well, let's show them that we're not completely useless here."

"I totally agree," said Razor, "It's time to make Mother-in-law pay us notice…"

Back under the curtain of the illusion there was much fretting going on as everybody prepared to do their part, Cologne and Nodoka busying five blushing brides in hastily gathered wedding garments that Atsuko had summoned out of Foxfire and Mist, while Peorth supervised and said, "Yes…everything is almost in readiness. There's just one thing we're missing to complete the program."

"The grooms," said Akane, who like Shampoo and Perfume were busy assisting her sisters and Kodachi with their dresses and hasty hairstyles.

"Where did they get off to?" Kaori fretted, finding it difficult to remain completely still, "Saotome I can understand, but I thought that Ryoga…"

"Not to worry, girls," Soun said as reassuringly as he was able.

"Not to worry, Father?" Kasumi asked, "But Ranma…"

"He chickened out," Nabiki fretted, "He totally went yellow and left us at the alter."

"You're just upset because you didn't place any bets on whether he'd stay or run, Sugar," Ukyo remarked as she examined herself in the wedding tux that were had donned in place of a dress, "I could have told you that he would, unlike me. I'm staying put."

"Hardly the same thing, and you well know it," Kodachi frowned, her own kimono being a somewhat less fancy one than that worn by Kasumi as she was, officially, being employed here as a "Bridesmaid" rather than an official "Bride."

"Now dears," Peorth said chidingly, "There is nothing to worry about here. I know that you are destined this day to become the blushing brides that you were always meant to be."

"How can you be so sure that things will work out, Mom?" Akane asked.

"Because I took certain precautions to make sure that they would, Ma Petit," Peorth replied, "And besides which, there is his father to consider."

"Uncle Genma?" Kaori asked.

"My husband may have certain…moral deficiencies," Nodoka replied, checking to be sure the hem on the kimonos and dresses met with her standards, "But of one thing you can rely is that his sense of strong integrity for the preservation of the Art remains secure. He well knows that, without Ranma here to marry you girls, that the ceremony that will seal the demon away cannot be enacted."

"Plus you made a few vague threatening hints and significantly touched the hilt of your sword to convey a sense of undesirable alternatives, Sister," Cologne noted.

"But of course," Nodoka smiled, "My husband can accomplish almost anything…with the right moral incentive."

"Let's hope he's incentivized enough to get this thing going right," Nabiki growled, only to look surprise as Ukyo offered her arm with a smile that she found…distracting.

"I'll put my bet on the Old Fool to drag our boy back in time for us to get married to him," Ukyo informed the other girl, "But in the meantime I'm sticking with the part of the plan where I get to marry the cutest girl present."

Nabiki met her gaze, then slowly linked her arm with Kuonji Ukyo and suddenly felt…oddly nervous…and a bit more sympathetic to how Ranma must have felt at the prospect of immanent marriage…

"We're back, did we miss anything?"

All heads turned to see the two young men standing there, flanked by Genma, who had a fatherly hand placed on either of their shoulders. Ranma and Ryoga, both wearing the appropriate groom's outfit, complete with ties and lapel, and each with eyes fixated upon their respective brides with round-eyed stares that were appreciative and…appropriately awed.

"Saotome!" Soun could hardly disguise his relief, "You found the boys…I mean…you brought them here, and all ready for the ceremony."

"Hey, isn't it bad luck for them to see their brides before they're married?" Akane asked.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Perfume sniffed sardonically.

"Aiyaa," Shampoo clapped her hands together, "Grooms is no before wedding. Is wedding, and Grooms much-much handsome for too-too nice ladies who is Brides, yes?"

"Apt reasoning, Shampoo," Cologne replied, "We can hardly stand on irrelevancies when we are this close to total success or failure. Everyone be ready. Once we move out from under the cover of this glamour we will begin the ceremony…both kinds."

Ranma was staring at Kasumi, who looked back with an odd kind of rosiness to her cheeks. He also gave an appreciative glance to Kodachi and Nabiki before moving on to Ukyo, at which point his somewhat stunned expression became quizzical.

"What?" Ukyo's tone had a faint note of challenge to it, "If the Tux fits then wear it."

"You look…" Ryoga tried to say, but his mouth just stopped working for a moment when he saw Kaori smile back to him, right before flipping her vein over her face to partially obscure her stunning features.

"Let's get things moving," Soun said, only to murmur at the level of a stage whisper to Genma, "Any problems, Saotome?"

"Are you kidding, Tendo-kun?" Genma replied jovially, "It all went without a hitch."

Left unspoken was the knowledge that he had caught up with his sons as they were trying to sneak away out the back end of the illusion. Genma had little difficulty calculating the pattern of their intended flight since he had sought the same manner of egress himself on the prior occasion of his own impending marriage. It took only a bit of "persuasion" to get the boys to see reason, after which he sat their semi-conscious bodies down to fit them into the pair of tuxedos that he and Soun had reserved for the occasion.

Of course had he seen things from the perspective of Ranma he might have, a few minutes earlier, seen a young man trying desperately to get a handle on his own nervous anxiety, only to find Ryoga at his heels, at which point he whirled around and said, "Don't try and stop me, Man…"

"Stop you?" Ryoga replied, "I'm coming with you! You're the only one who knows how to find the back door to this place."

"Oh yeah," Ranma said, both young men recalling the lecture of Atsuko, Ryoga's mother, who had patiently explained how her pocket illusion had several fail safe portals installed in the compressed dimensional space that allowed it to occupy only a tiny portion of the Tendo gardens. When you understood the basics it was pretty simple to figure out, but still it had taken several tries before he had learned to work the right access portal being that there were several doors to the Hibiki place that had been stamped shut with the sign pasted over them, "Do Not Open."

But just as they were about to find that door it opened by itself and they found themselves face-to-face with…themselves. A Ranma and a Ryoga who looked at them with frantic expressions before both had cried out, "Don't go in there!"

"Hah?" Ryoga had exclaimed, "Who are you guys?"

"We're you, Dumb-ass!" the Ranma on that side had snapped, "And we just got back from a horrifying situation that you were about to walk right into!"

"This isn't the door that Mom showed us earlier," the other Ryoga said, "The door you guys were about to take points to a singularity that warps time and space and creates a portal to somewhere else in the multiverse!"

"We had to stop you jerks from making the mistake of our lives by ducking out on the girls for a fate you would never believe!" the other Ranma informed them, "Just turn right around and go get married. Yeah, there's an apocalyptic storm with a big lady out there who's ready to stomp on all of us in a second, but believe me, that's preferable to what's out there!"

"We've had adventure after adventure, encounter after encounter, all struggling to find our way back home," Ryoga assured, "And, frankly, the both of us are tired of it all! We just want our old lives back…even if it does mean we settle for married life and everything it represents."

"You can't go through that door, trust us on that," the Ranma before them declared, "Not while the laws of time and space are being bent around like a pretzel and…"

All at once a shadow loomed over them, and then before they knew what was upon them the Ranma and the Ryoga who had emerged from the door collapsed to the ground as Genma rose up from between them.

"Caught you boys doing…huh?" he said, looking from the two young men at his feet to the ones still standing before them.

"Ah…nothing, Pop," Ranma said, thinking quickly, "Good job catching us. Sure can't slip one past you…"

Genma scowled, "Are you mocking me, Boy? And why are there two of you and your brother?"

"Oh…we were wondering that ourselves," Ryoga said honestly, "They stepped out of that room and…"

"Oh, well…never mind," Genma bent down and picked up the two young men whom he had stunned, "That's the problem with your mother's illusions. They distort reality so much that you tend to forget what's real and what's just an illusion. Well…off you go to get suited up for your weddings…"

Ranma and Ryoga stood there for half a minute before the former said, "I don't believe it…we got away with that?"

"He seemed to think that we're illusions," Ryoga marveled.

"Well…don't look a gift panda in the mouth," Ranma turned around, "This way!" he said, pointing at another door with a "Do Not Open" sign.

"You mean…not the door these two came out of…oh!" Ryoga caught on.

"Right," Ranma said, "If we don't go the same way that those two did then there won't be any problem, right?"

"But…that means they're going to marry our fiancées," Ryoga reasoned.

"They want to marry them, remember?" Ranma said, "And I need a little more time to think about this, so don't wait around…and what's the worst that could happen…?

Ranma now had the answer to his callously asked question. He knew a lot more than he cared to know, and some parts he could not remember were probably blocked out for the best, according to his way of thinking.

All at once Raiden showed his face before the two young men and said, "Well now, ready to get married?"

Ranma exchanged looks with Ryoga, who nodded and said, "Yeah, we are."

"Splendid," the God of Lightning smiled, turning to the others, "Everyone to their places. Matriarch Cologne…that means you as well."

Cologne eyed the god indifferently and frowned while Shampoo asked, "What him mean by that, Great-Grandmother?"

"I suppose it is long since time that I let you and Perfume in on a secret," the aged woman sighed, then concentrated, and a moment later her body unfolded and she was suddenly not so very aged.

Both Amazons gasped and Akane said, "What the…?"

"My sister likes to lie about her age," Nodoka revealed as they all stared at the radiant beauty who had taken the place of the matriarch, "Only she does it a bit differently from other, lesser mortals."

"That…is your great grandmother?" Kaori asked faintly of the astonished Shampoo and Perfume.

"Aiyaa…" came the mutual gasps of the two Amazon cousins, while Cologne herself just sighed.

"No time for explanations," she informed them, turning to Ranma and Ryoga, "It is long since time to make honest men of you. So…are the both of you now ready?"

"I guess so," Ranma said, only to catch the look Kasumi and the others shot at him and he hastily amended, "Yes…yes, I am. How about you, Ryoga?"

The other young man just gaped, to which Raiden smiled and said, "I'll take that for a yes. So…shall we begin, dearly beloveds? Destiny awaits without, and it is long since past time that we see this thing through to fruition…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Capricorn Fun: shadowmane [

The day indeed is at hand, but will it be "'Til Death Do Us Part' or will the fireworks spell the doom for all of Nerima? Find out next time in, "Here Cum the Bribes," or, "To Have and to Fold!"

Be There!

X

_._,_._


	90. Chapter 90

Tsundere90

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

"So, my dear Captain," Queen Rashas was saying to her newest house guest, "You mind if I call you Captain? I'm something of a fan of yours, you see. We often get plenty of celebrities here, but you have a special place in my heart, being someone who lives the dream and stands by his principles and all of that."

"Go on," said Commander Steve Rogers, who was presently in no shape to do much more than frown, being uncomfortably positioned with his arms and legs spread akimbo, and his perfectly formed masculine body stripped bare with his private areas barely concealed by metal parts that held him firmly in his compromised condition.

"I am aware of your considerable past reputation as a champion of peace and justice," Rashas said, "I'm something of a champion of that myself, if you can believe it. Of course by your definition of things I'd be considered as something more akin to a villain. Like Doctor Doom of Latveria, or Magneto of Genosha, and other Autocrats with whom you are familiar."

"And that's supposed to make me respect you?" Steve replied.

"Of course not," Rashas smiled back, "I'm a monster in your eyes, the very embodiment of everything that you have spent your life and career opposing. I'm an absolute dictator who indulges in dark and forbidden fruits of pleasure with a society that I have helped to shape in my own image surrounding the both of us where I am worshipped as the avatar of a God…or a Demon, if you prefer. They're really basically the same regardless of orientation, though I am half-human on my mother's side, and it is my humanity that I prize most of all. After all, you've met enough Gods yourself to realize that they can be really a pretty boring lot if you don't shake things up by giving them a routine diet of personal adventure."

Steve frowned, "And…what exactly is it that you want of me?"

"Well now," Rashas leered, "That is the sixty-four trillion dollars question, isn't it?"

"What is your game?" Steve demanded, "Why did you kidnap me, the Director of Shield, lady?"

"Oh, that's right," Rashas mused, "They put you in charge of that quaint spy agency that used to be headed by your old Army buddy, Nicholas Fury. By which I mean the David Hasselhoff lookalike with the eye patch, not the black guy who reminds me a lot of Shaft."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Well, never mind, it's not important," Rashas waved a pale white hand dismissively, "But what is important is that you seem to be under a false impression that I was the one who kidnapped you, my dear Captain."

"Commander," Steve said insistently.

"So they gave you a promotion?" Rashas cocked a verdant eyebrow, "Doesn't quite roll off the tongue the same way, Commander America. Makes you sound like an advertisement for a deodorant commercial. And besides, isn't that a Naval term, and you're Army?"

"I didn't choose it for myself," Steve said, "I accepted it when they appointed me as Shield's new commander."

"Salute and report, huh?" Rashas shrugged, "Well, I guess that's fair compensation for being almost dead. By the way, what happened to the shield?"

"Oh…I…passed it along to Bucky," Steve replied, "He became Captain America after me."

"Bucky?" Rashas blinked, "Wasn't he dead? Okay, I'm not one to talk about such things, but you really need to keep some things straight in your Universe. Like, who's kicked off the bucket and who's on the return path due for resurrection. Honestly, I think whoever's in charge is just fresh out of original concepts and has to keep going back to recycling old ideas. I mean, look at the Red Skull…"

"Tell me about it," Steve grimaced.

"You'd think they'd put that guy in the ground and bury him with quick lime," Rashas shuddered, "I don't know about you but some ideas, and the people who champion them, ought to stay dead when you kill them. It's like the Dead have risen and they're voting Republican, or something."

"Ah…what?" Steve blinked.

"Never mind," Rashas shrugged, "Just some obligatory political humor, in honor of your gracing us with your Oh-So-Manly presence. Of course I didn't intentionally invite you here myself, not that I mind a bit of beefcakes on the side, though I'm usually a Taco person…"

"What are you saying?" Steve frowned, "You're not the one who brought me here?"

"Oh, hardly so, though I'm not exactly an innocent either," Rashas replied, "Not by a long shot. Think back to what you last remember, Commander Rogers. That should give you a clue for how you wind up here in my Palace."

Steve stared but had the presence of mind to look around, "I don't really know what you're getting at, lady. I don't even know who you are…"

"Oh, my Bad," Rashas smiled, showing teeth, "I guess my reputation doesn't quite procede me in all places. Actually, that's not a bad thing…it gives me a chance to give my side of the story before people sour to my reputation."

"I know you're somebody powerful, arrogant, and incredibly self-confident," Steve replied, taking the moment to look the naked woman up and down, "By the way you dress you have no body modesty, and from the Marquis de Sade décor I'm guessing that you do not have a lot of moral qualms about the way you treat your guests."

"Oh yes," Rashas replied with a twinkle in her diamond-slitted emerald eyes, "And by the way you keep staring at me I take it that you do have qualms about sexual morality. Like, is that a flag pole in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?

"Um…" Steve tried to squirm and found himself testing the tensile limits of his restraints.

"You're not used to looking at a woman naked without feeling that you ought to apologize, are you, Big Boy?" Rashas asked slyly, "Not even when she doesn't find it an issue."

"Is flaunting yourself like this a part of the way you try and break down the resistance of the people you torture?" Steve shot back.

"Stripping people of their armor is only the first stage to getting to know them better in my world, Commander," Rashas replied, "Like cracking any nut to get at the meat. But since you obviously spent your formative years in a primitive era where skirts were rarely hiked above the knee I suppose I could give you a pass for being prudish."

"So what is your game?" Steve asked, glancing around at the chamber, "Obvious ostentatious displays of wealth like this chamber of yours seems a little like overcompensation over something…"

"Actually the chamber is just one of my smaller apartments," Rashas corrected, "And I inherited the palace from Daddy, with whom I have a lot of issues. Blame him for the cyclopean size of everything. Hell, if you'd known him you'd think he was overcompensating for something."

That threw Steve off his game and he said, "What?"

"Obviously you're not new to the idea of being captured by an enemy and tortured, Commander," Rashas said, "Right away you jumped to the conclusion that this is what I have in mind for you…an assumption that has legitimate foundations, but really does not apply to your present circumstances. And, just so you know, this is actually one of the smaller rooms that I have at my disposal. After all, I wouldn't want to disorient you by having you wake up in one of my roomier chambers."

Steve looked around, estimating the chamber to have a ceiling height of around ten meters with a floor space measuring at three or four acres and said, "You're kidding."

"I frequently do but not in your case, Boyo," Rashas grinned, "What's the matter, did Madam Hydra never entertain you in chambers this spacious or amply well furnished?"

"Madam Hydra?" Steve replied, "You mean Viper?"

"Yes, that's the one," Rashas replied, "Green hair, green lipstick. I've always had a thing for that, as you no doubt can tell from my obvious predisposition," she said indicating her own long mane of green hair, lips and nipples.

Against his will Steve found himself blushing, "Ah…well…she and I were enemies, but we never…got that intimate…"

"Oh my," Rashas clapped her bone white hands together, "You really are a Boy Scout! Underneath that hardened cynical exterior beats the heart of a true blue patriot whose ideals may have gotten a little tarnished but still you cling to them against a hostile world that's full of diabolical perfidy. How absolutely marvelous. And, of course, that's what ultimately brought you here to me."

"I beg your pardon?" Steve asked, feeling that he had somehow lost connection with the conversation.

"My name is Rashas Alibar," she said, "The Dragon Queen of Uxal. Patron Saint of Wickedness and Depravity, former Champion of the Sword of Fear, and a true Green fan of all men and women who pine for unfulfilled desires. Well, that and a cheese sandwich."

"Cheese sandwich?" Steve replied.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Rashas smiled, turning around and heading for the nearest doorway, "And Cheese sandwiches are one of your Country's little contributions to civilization after all. And a Despot can't exactly live on Cheesecake all of the time. Not even the kind that squirms a little going down the old hatch."

"What are you saying?" Steve said, "You're not the one who kidnapped me, and now you're just leaving me here and walking away?"

"Sorry, Boyo," Rashas replied, "If you were expecting personal service from me then you should have signed up for my full service plan. I just wanted the chance to meet you and see what all the fuss was about. But this time was paid for by the ones who really wanted you all to themselves."

"Wanted me all to themselves?" Steve asked, blinking his eyes, "Wait…you got me like this and it was all for someone else?"

Rashas paused by the doorway and glanced at him from over one shoulder, "That's right, you never did answer my question about the last thing you remember. Do you know what it is?"

Steve paused, "I was on the Helicarrier, I was giving orders…there was a mission…we had taken a hit and were going down…"

"To be more precise," Rashas said, "It was the year 2012. You had taken a nearly mortal hit from an enemy so powerful that your meager forces stood no chance of withstanding. You were in the process of going down with your ship when some colleagues of yours rescued you at the very last possible second. They did so using an unstable Wormhole gate that carried you to relative safety…which is how you wound up with us."

"With you?" Steve said, "Hey…you said 2012? What year are you from?"

"Ah, you automatically assume that we're from the same world?" Rashas smiled, "Don't feel bad, most people do. But Uxal is not on Earth or any of its many parallel counterpart dimensions. It exists by itself within a nexus of time that more closely resembles Limbo, a pocket dimension that draws stray travelers to its shores from the distant strands of space, time and San Francisco."

Steve blinked, "So…you're saying I'm on a different world…one separated from time and space, and that I was brought here by some random quirk from a malfunctioning teleportation device?"

"Gee, you catch on quick," Rashas smirked, "No wonder they made you a Commander."

"Not really," Steve said, "Like you say, I have a lot of experience with being captured and tortured."

"What, did you think you were here for that?" Rashas turned around, "Listen, Buddy…whatever secrets you think you have that you imagine I'd want I can find out for myself through a hundred different avenues. Besides, we both know that Torture never works as a means of information extraction. In fact there's only one real reason why I would ever subject a human body to torture."

"And that is?" Steve asked.

"Because it's fun," Rashas grinned, "No Geneva convention here. Autocratic Sovereign of an independent nation with no extradition treaty to Earth. Job's got a lot of perks, and I'm pretty good at holding it down."

"And that's supposed to reassure me?" Steve asked.

"Of course not," Rashas replied, "But you want torture, think of what they did to you in 1942, taking a perfectly good 4F loser and turning him into a perfect specimen of masculinity in less time than you can read the one-page comic of Charles Atlas. Guess it helps that they didn't pass the laws against Steroid use until long after the war, huh?"

"It wasn't a Steroid enhancer," Steve said, "The Super-Soldier formula, coupled with Vita Rays and a two week program that included a regimented diet and exercise component…"

"Oh, I know all about that," Rashas waved a hand dismissively, "Contrary to what they show in the Comics a stud like you doesn't double his body mass overnight just because of a little dose of radiation. Conservation of matter and energy and all of that…"

"Look, I don't see what this has to do with…" Steve started to protest.

"Just bear with me for a bit," Rashas urged, "We're talking about Torture here. I mean, I'm not the Red Skull or anything like that, but I do know a thing or two about suffering and torment, especially when I'm the one inflicting it on others."

"Oh sure," Steve scowled, "I'm sure you have plenty of experience with that."

"Of course being frozen in ice for twenty years must have felt like torture for you," Rashas said, "What with outliving most of your comrades at arms, and finding out that you're quasi-immortal with that formula retarding the aging process. And then there's the forty-plus years you spent playing superhero, only to see most of your ideals get trashed during the Bush administration…"

"For someone who claims to be from a different world you sure seem to know a lot about ours," Steve noted with suspicion.

"Hey, I spent my college years at USC on Earth, Buddy," Rashas smiled, "I'm more familiar with your world than you could possibly imagine. How do you think I became such a fan? I've even seen your movie."

"Oh…is that so?" Steve said, then glanced down at himself, "Then…what about…?"

"Hey, can't a tyrannical sovereign have a little fun now and then?" Rashas asked, "That's why your Victor Von Doom went crazy, no fun at the job. Always has to be grim and moody all of the time. Take it from me that's a sure path to the booby hatch. Besides, you think I need a reason to see what you've got? Hubba-hubba."

"So…who was it who brought me here?" Steve asked, suddenly feeling quite uneasy for some reason.

"Oh, them?" Rashas snapped her finger and the door before her slid open to reveal a trio of feminine beauties, all naked but for the odd bondage gear that they were wearing, "He's all yours, girls. Have fun…but don't do what I wouldn't do in your place…whatever the heck that is."

"What…?" Steve blinked, "But…"

"They're the ones who pulled you out of the carrier in time before the lot of you could perish, Big Boy," Rashas explained, "You were in pretty bad shape when the lot of you landed here on our doorstep, so we put you under sedation so our Healers could fix you up. And, in the meantime, my people conducted interviews with these lovely ladies and learned from them an interesting secret."

"What secret?" Steve asked, not at all certain that he felt comfortable seeing the trio of familiar faces looking upon him with what could only be termed as predatory expressions.

"Well, aside from being popular with the ladies they think you're overworked to the point of obsession. They actually believe that you've been driving yourself out of a misplaced need to prove yourself, and the reason why you won't settle down and have a stable relationship with any of them is because you fear commitment coming in conflict with your perceived duties."

"They said that?" Steve asked in dismay.

"Well, good news for you is that you don't have to feel the burden any more," Rashas replied, "Your timeline's dead. Earth lost the struggle and the planet got deep fried by a solar flare. Sorry about that, Big Boy, but your world's a burned up piece of toast. But not to worry, there are plenty of other Earths out there that are functioning perfectly well. Worlds where their heroes didn't screw up and get everybody killed. That means you get to stay with us for a while, and in the meantime spend some quality time with the Misses. All three of them, that is."

"Wait…what?" Steve reacted, "What did you say about Earth?"

"Oh, nothing important that should worry you," Rashas replied as she turned around, "Right now you've got more important things to focus your attention on, Bucko. And, frankly, considering how long they have each waited for you, I don't blame these girls for renting the room so that they can have you all to themselves."

As the green haired tyrant of Uxal strode out of the room the trio stepped forward, and Steve's eyes went wide with surprise, not to mention recognition.

"Sharon?" he said to the beaming face of his on-again, off-again fiancée. " Natasha?" that to the red-haired vixen beauty from Russia who was looking at him with an equally lascivious expression, which prompted him to take notice of the pink haired girl beside her, which made him gulp and say, "Rachel?"

"Steve," said Sharon Carter, nominally called "Agent 13" but also known as "Major Carter" who was Steve's Second in Command aboard the doomed Helicarrier that had been taken out during a battle with Apocalypse.

"Tovarich," said Natasha Romanoff, who also had been romantically involved to him on an on-and-off again basis.

"How's it going, Stud?" asked Rachel, otherwise known as Diamondback, formerly one of the "Bad Girls" who were drawn from the ranks of the Serpent Squad.

The door slid shut as Steve was just starting to say, "What are you…girls? Hey…!"

Feminine giggles could be heard just barely past the sound-dampening properties of the thick stone Volcanic walls of the carven palace, which brought a smile to the lips of their sovereign owner as she murmured, "Ah…sounds like things are moving right along in there. Nice work conditioning the Girls in record time, Vali."

To the side her pink haired wife was lounging with her back to a wall, smiling back as she said, "Thank you. I do my best."

"Was it all that hard to get them to go from demure damsels to wanton sex kittens?" Rashas asked of her succubus mate.

"Surprisingly no," Vallechia Crane responded, "Quite apart from the fact that they had years of repressed sexual urges it only took a mild bit of suggestion on my part to persuade them to put aside their qualms and adopt a more aggressive means of expressing their hidden baser urges."

"The quiet ones always do hold out until they're ready to explode," Rashas mused, then smiled, "Well, that's a wonderful bit of business," Rashas mused, "The PC Police might howl but the problem with most people is that they never really know what they want, or they want what they don't know how to articulate. I always say a little Suggestive Hypnosis is all that's needed to let the cork out of that particular bottle. It makes for an excellent therapy in these situations, don't you agree?"

"Would it be safe to disagree, my lady?" Valechia asked.

"What do you think?" Rashas snorted.

"Then I agree that you have said so," Vallechia duly noted, "Of course when they awake from their trance they might be somewhat upset with me. Violations of free will and all of that."

"They can file with our complaint department after they're done ravishing the Big Guy until they're bow legged…or he is," Rashas mused, "Of course it's closed on Mondays through Fridays, not to mention holidays and weekends…"

"We still might have some difficulties with the Telepathic Review Board," Vallechia said dryly, "And they always know when you have been naughty or…naughtier than usual."

"Well, we can worry about that when it happens," Rashas shrugged, "And when it does I'm sure you'll do the honorable thing and throw yourself on the mercy of their court. In the meantime…yes?" she asked as she turned to see a woman with long purple hair (and nothing else) appear from seeming no where, "What's up with you, Mindy?"

"You wished to be notified when the Chairwoman Asterix detected movement on the Temporal Grid," the purple haired woman replied, "I came to notify you that we have isolated the incident that was of such great interest to your recently."

"About bloody time," Rashas started forward again, "Now to find out where those Time Cops were heading in such a blasted hurry. I'll bet that kid of theirs is finally making her move, in which case you know what to do."

"Of course, my Lady," Mindivalla Spinthrifted of the Temporal Council replied with a respectful gesture that would have meant "Up yours" in any other less sophisticated culture, "And it has already been done. The Agents that you have pre-selected are on their way."

"Good," Rashas replied, "But that's anticipating my orders. Takes all the fun away from he getting to shout them. Just for that report to Torture Chamber Number Seven. Number Six is…going to be a bit occupied for the duration."

"As you wish it, my Lady," the Succubus replied, making the gesture again and then vanishing as she teleported to her assigned destination.

"Think I'll see to this one myself in person," Rashas mused as she deviated her course towards Torture Chamber Number Seven, "I could stand to relieve a little stress after that last interview. Care to join in, Honey?"

"I would love nothing less," Vallechia replied, "But I think that one of us at least should head for the Time Council chambers to supervise this delicate operation."

"Suit yourself," Rashas said, "Just keep me posted if anything significant happens. You know how things get when the Saotomes are on the warpath."

"Indeed I do," Vallechia replied, unable to help repressing a slight shudder.

"Hey, don't fret about it," Rashas advised, "I'm sure everything will turn out all right. After all, it's not like it's the end of the world…" her words faded away as the door to the chamber closed behind her, leaving Vallechia to wonder why she felt such an odd sensation as if those words had the opposite meaning of "Prophetic…"

Ranko could feel the awesome energies pouring down from the black dragon and coursing through her body and channeling through Valka into the very ground beneath their feet. The sword in her hands was blazing like a torch and felt like something alive to the touch, not hard crystal at all but more like subtle flesh that molded to the palms of her hands like living tissue.

She was aware that tendrils of energy were snaking out from her body to touch the nearest of her immediate companions. Shinobu and Onama were immediately affected, as were Indra and Meiko, Cheshire and Goldy, with the towering Trollop named Little Faun being the last to be so incorporated into the networking of their little group.

It was like the world was inverting itself all around them with a pattern forming in their minds that took the shape of a great Tree whose branches stretched out into infinite space and time. They could sense the currents of energy flow around them as they mentally and spiritually walked the path between these psychic spheres and felt the power that they contained come alive to form a pattern that had form and substance behind it.

And in her mind Ranko felt words form as the pattern shaped within her thoughts channeling the power as it coursed throughout her very being, flowing through the instrument of the sword to form seven pillars in space around them. And through the medium of those phantom pillars was channeled the force of the entire universe, falling down the fire of the Heavens to meet the waters of the Earth with the pattern in the center of it all. And Ranko knew that very pattern had been drawn into her DNA, making her the perfect instrument for calling forth that power and wielding it like a torch to stand against the ancient being who was behind the Storm.

The dragon reared over them all and beat its colossal wings as if to ward off the very darkness that was threatening to smother them all. And Ranko knew that it was the Darkness that was at the center of the Dragon's wrath for it recognized her and her companions as its allies and was lending them its support, and with it the Power of the Earth itself of which it was the Master.

In response to the cry of defiance the Darkness shaped itself and took on an image like a face that had a human continence, only larger than a building with eyes that blazed with ancient smolder. But those eyes were not set upon the dragon but rather upon the sword that blazed in Ranko's fists, for it was the sole source of illumination amid the darkness, and the feeling it radiated was that of terrible recognition.

#YOU.#

The word shaped itself in her mind much as if the thought were her own, yet steeped with a kind of rancid bitterness that comes from awakened memories. It was a voice that hardly needed speech because you already knew it.

#I REMEMBER YOU.#

Ranko felt like squeaking out the word, "Me?" but did not speak for fear that her voice would break before the terrible power that was in that voice and the gnawing resentment embodied by its rancor.

#HERO OF A THOUSAND NAMES.#

It sounded like an accusation, the kind where you want to deny ownership of the title but cannot. It was the sort of loathing that came just before an attack, only what was felt had the sensation of drowning in a sea of malice and resentment that choked the breath away every bit as much as if you had been swept away to sea by a Tsunami.

But suddenly a figure stood between Ranko and the face in the darkness, a dark pillar of a man whose very being was like a stone before the tide, a reef against which the waves would break like a tide meeting an unyielding levy.

#OCEANUS.#

The voice in her mind was deep and resonant, seeming to come from the very depths of the Earth itself, yet calm and reassuring in some ineffable way that made the malice seem to evaporate like smoke. The Dark Man faced the Titan squarely and was unmoving, a Mountain set within the roots of the Earth that could withstand the years and remain unchanging.

#DAOKAN.#

The voice had recognition of a very different sort than had been turned upon the hapless Ranko. The bearded face of the Titan regarded the Lord of Earth and Water with a more respectful continence as though acknowledging a peer if not quite an equal.

Ranko was aware of a silent clash of two conflicting tides as the Dark Man and the Titan of the Sea confronted one another, and then the words came again, as calm as if voiced from a tranquil ocean.

#WHAT DO YOU HERE, OCEANUS? WHY HAVE YOU BROKEN YOUR MILLENIA LONG SLUMBER TO TORMENT THESE PEOPLE AS YOU DID IN THE DAYS BEFORE THE ASCENSION OF YOUR OFFSPRING?#

In response to this clouds of thunder and lightning roiled and gathered like a monsoon that was about to break loose its fury upon a beach.

#THOSE UPSTARTS WHO DARE CALL THEMSELVES THE GODS? THEY DARED RAISE THEIR HAND AGAINST THEIR BETTERS AFTER WE CARED FOR AND NURTURED THEM. WHAT GRATITUDE THEY SHOWED US ON THAT DAY! AND FOR WHAT? FOR THE SAKE OF THESE PATHETIC MORTALS WHO OWE THEIR VERY EXISTENCE TO OUR BENEVOLENT PROTECTION?#

Udan raised his left hand, the one that bore a golden bracer, and it was suddenly alight with greenish fire.

#COME NO FURTHER. YOUR TIME HAS COME AND PASSED. YOU DO NOT RULE THESE SEAS OR THE CHILDREN WHO DWELL WITHIN. TORMENT NOT THE INNOCENT OR IT WILL NOT MERELY BE MY HAND YOU FACE BUT THE SWORD OF THE CHAMPION ITSELF THAT HAS BEEN DRAWN TO STAY THE NIGHT.#

The black clouds swirled and crackled with static tension about the giant face.

#YOU THINK TO COW ME WITH THESE TRIFLES? I WHO WITNESSED THE SUBMERGANCE OF THE LANDS OF MU, LEMURIA AND ATLANTIS? YOU THINK THAT A MERE CHILD WHO CLAIMS POSSESSION OF THE WEAPON OF THE FATES WILL BE ENOUGH OF A FORCE TO MATCH MY INFINITE GLORY? LOOK AT HER! SHE BARELY KNOWS HOW TO CONTAIN ITS ESSENCE…#

#But, nonetheless, if you challenge it all the same then you will perish, and this time for certain.#

That voice was completely different from either Oceanus or Udan, and it caused both contending parties to turn and face off towards the bay, as did Ranko and her companions, all of whom saw the same curious sight approaching them from the level of the water.

A woman with pale hair was walking easily upon the sea, her bare feet touching the surface and stilling it with her easy tread as she calmly moved with serenity and grace, clad only in a simple silver shawl and a pair of faded jeans as though she were merely strolling along the beach.

But as she drew near Ranko saw the face of ageless beauty and gasped aloud, "Ulsa Laolana!?"

"Who is that?" she heard Valka asked almost into her earlobe, a voice that mingled awe and dismay with something akin to suspicion with just a hint of jealousy on the fringes.

"Ah…she's Udan's…sister," Ranko lamely answered, "Lady of Air and Water…and don't worry, Honey. She's already taken."

#LADY?#

The voice of Oceanus was as much curiosity and awe as no small measure of wariness, as though this figure who stood now before him, approaching the side of Udan, were someone more to be respected than even the Dark Man or Ranko.

#You know the power of the Sword and the Champion, Lord Oceanus. Surely you are none so reckless as to pit yourself so recklessly against them?#

The voice was light and chiding, casual and unafraid. Lady Ulsa stood like a silver torch in the light of Ranko's sword and smiled as easily as if she were addressing an old friend and not the fearsome giant who towered above them all like a living skyscraper.

Udan regarded her and it was plain enough from his expression that he was puzzled by her presence. Ulsa just smiled at him then turned back to regard Oceanus with arms folded beneath her ample chest, a confident kind of serenity emanating like rings on the surface of a pool as she waited for the giant to make an answer.

#I KNOW OF THE POWER OF THE SWORD, LADY. BUT I ANSWER TO A SUMMONS THAT BINDS ME BY A COVENANT THAT I AM HONOR BOUND TO RESPECT.#

#And what say you to the one who is making that summons? You knew her long ago, but you did her a great wrong by binding her to you. Surely you want more than to be obligated in such a manner.#

#OBLIGATED? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND.#

#No, I rather thought you would not. You are only a creature of the moment and the past is something you must put behind you. You have caused enough suffering and grief by burdening others with your intrusive presence.#

#I ONLY ACT IN ACCORDANCE WITH MY NATURE, LADY ULSA.#

#As I act in accordance with my nature…as Udan acts in accordance with his own.#

"Who are these guys?" Shinobu whispered, "And why don't they talk like regular people anyway?"

"It is disturbing the way you speak without using words in the normal sense," Onama agreed.

#YOU SAY YOU WILL OPPOSE ME IF I CONTINUE ON MY MISSION.#

#That is not our intention. You are free to proceed so long as you do not force your presence on those who have done nothing to provoke you.#

#NOTHING? THEY HAVE DESPOILED THE SEA, POLLUTED THE LAND, WANTONLY SLAUGHTERED BOTH EACH OTHER AND EVERY OTHER LIVING THING THAT HAS CROSSED THEIR PATH…#

#And you have acted different…how?#

That one was clearly from Udan, but a chiding glance from Laolana drew him silent.

#They have done many things that have added stress to life in the oceans. Nonetheless I would ask that you spare them the suffering that you have brought to others this very day. It is not your place to judge or condemn their actions.#

There was a feeling like a stand-off was taking place in the space around them, one that hovered uneasily above their heads, threatening to break the stalemate with a violent clash of powers in the offing, and with neither side prepared to yield.

But then the giant seemed to waver, and all at once the Titan signaled his surrender.

#VERY WELL…I WILL WITHDRAW MY MISTS AND PROCEED TO MY GOAL WITHOUT CAUSING FURTHER STRESS FOR THE MORTALS.#

Despite having been calm the whole time there was a note of relief in the expression of Lady Ulsa.

#Thank you.#

The clouds began to withdraw and the darkness parted like mist evaporating like a fog before the sun, leaving behind the trailing mists that followed the image of a lumbering giant who was moving away like a phantom on the horizon.

Ranko felt herself exhale a breath that she did not know she had been holding as the power of the sword began to slowly diminish. The link binding her to her companions began to disconnect and fade as well until it felt more like a tingle than the jolt of raw electricity that had been coursing previously throughout her body.

But just as she was starting to relax her stance somewhat a voice from near to her person said, "Not bad, Kid. A little showy, but you handled that just like a Saotome."

"EEP!" Ranko winced, glancing to the side, "Dad? Ah…I can explain everything…!"

"That would be a refreshing change of pace," said the woman to her opposite side, who arched her tones and said, "And just where do you think you are going, young lady?"

"Ah…Mom…" Meiko grimaced slightly, "I just remembered…I've got Valkyrie duties back at Valhalla…"

"We sent you out to track the movement of your sister," Nabiki said with an even tone that was deceptively mild but for the way her eyes were narrowed like slits, "Your father and I expected you to report back to us at the Palace. Only it seems that you joined Ranko-chan in her most recent excursion to points unknown and best left unremembered…"

"Well, what did you expect us to do, Mom?" Ranko asked, "You know I don't have any control over this stuff. Oh…ah, and by the way…Valka-chan? Meet the parents."

The dark haired beauty, who had been clinging to Ranko's backside, looked up in mild dismay at having attention swivel and focus upon her, and she tried to smile but managed a wane little grimace of discomfort as she caught the awkward regard of the dark haired man and the more intimidating stare of his auburn haired wife who clearly did not seem initially all the favorably disposed towards her.

"So…" Ranma tried awkwardly to break the tension as he searched for something appropriate to say and could only manage, "You and Ranko, huh? Never saw that coming."

"Speak for yourself, Husband," Nabiki replied, turning her focus back upon Ranko as she said, "Hanging out with strange women whom you meet at seeming random is one thing, young lady, but what you allowed to happen between you takes a special kind of nerve that I find deeply troubling. I don't suppose that I need to add what our supervisors might have to say about you spreading the love to such a degree with a close paratime sibling?"

"Hey, I checked back in Uxal about that, Mom," Ranko insisted, "Valka-chan and me have no conflicting genetic overlap. We're totally compatible together. Oh, sure, we share close parallel duplicates of the same father…"

"We do?" Valka blinked.

"But he's not the same guy so it don't count for incest this time around," Ranko persisted, "Her world's just divergent enough from Earth that the people there have their souls walking outside of their bodies. So, what's the harm in us being a little…intimate?"

"Uh oh," Shinobu said as she glanced at the expressions of the older man and the woman then leaned in close and murmured, "It was nice knowing you, Ranko-chan. Hope you live long enough to make it out of detention…"

"Grounded for certain," Onama concluded sadly, "How tragic."

"Intimacy is one thing, Kid," Ranma said, "But this…"

"What about the baby?" Nabiki said bluntly.

"Baby?" Ranko blinked, exchanging a quick look with her raven haired girlfriend, "You mean…?"

"Ah…well…it is not entirely…for certain," Valka winced slightly, "But I did win from you a pledge that you would at least try and impregnate me with your male form."

"Successfully I would well say," Indra noted, "I can tell from the changing status of your aura."

"You mean…it worked?" Ranko asked blandly.

"Of course it did," said Little Faun, "You were on a Stud Farm, and this is the woman whom you Studded. Why be so surprised that you were successful?"

"Allow me to explain that one to you sometime, my friend," Bonbori confided.

"Ah…" Valka spoke up, "Would it be out of place for me to voice my own side of the matter on this?"

"Frankly I can't wait to hear you're take on this," Ranma said, adding in a low sotto voice, "And nice to have somebody else be on the hot seat this time around…even if it is Ranko-chan…"

"Who has just, effectively, rendered the both of us Grandparents," Nabiki noted.

"Right," Ranma nodded, then blinked, "Say what?"

"Mom, Dad," Meiko spoke up, "Aren't you being a little hard on Oneechan? I mean, it's not like she meant for all of this to happen…"

"Of course not," Nabiki said, looking at the offending redhead in question, "Your sister never intentionally means to behave in a manner reminiscent of her father, she simply does so out of the impulsive characteristics of a true born Saotome."

"Right," Ranma nodded, only to blink and add, "Wait a minute…"

"Seems to me that I remember that you had that one counterpart on a parallel world, Mom," Ranko grumbled, "Who had Pop's curse in reverse only she seemed to have a lot of kids of her own running around somewhere, even giving her grandkids."

"Ah…" it was Nabiki's turn to look slightly crestfallen, while Ranma smirked and wisely held his peace when she glared at him as though daring him to say something about this.

"You are the honored parents of Ranko-chan," Valka managed to gather enough courage to say, "And I can understand your having concerns about me, just as I had before setting out on these adventures. But after having known your daughter for over a moon's full-phase I have come to cherish her company very much…and my people give honor to those who bless us with offspring even if the affair were brief and transitory."

"Huh?" Ranko whirled around, "W-what are you saying, Valka-chan?"

"Um, excuse me here for intruding in what obviously is a personal family matter," Arthur Curry interjected as he and some of his fellow Aquanoids moved in closer to join the conversation, "But I've been among surface dwellers long enough to have some sense of propriety, and do you people really feel this open about airing your dirty laundry…especially when there is no laundry to speak about?"

"Ah…" Ranko glanced down, as did several of her recent traveling companions. It was one thing to be acclimated to the wild, temperate climate of a place like Uxal where going about naked was taken to be the natural order of affairs. But back in civilized climates the realization that she and the others were still "sky clad" was somewhat very…awkward in the contemplation.

Meiko leaned closer and said, "I warned you that this was going to happen."

#Allow me.#

The voice was a gentle thought that lightly caressed their minds with the feather touch of the wing of an angle but suddenly there was clothing that covered the bodies of the young people who had been without garments. Bonbori glanced down and said, "Not too shabby…although it does spoil the lovely view that I've been enjoying of late."

"You would say that," said Shinobu, who was once again in Ninja gear and felt herself visibly relaxing at the comfortable constriction of her layers of flexible clothing, "Frankly without my stuff all this time I've felt…well…naked, sure, but more naked than the rest of you put together."

"It does help to have some dignity restored to us," Onama said as she regarded her own familiar style of wardrobe.

"I, of course, have not minded," said Indra, who again was wearing the ephemeral spider-silk shift of before. "But obviously you people feel more comfortable like this."

"What is this?" Little Faun asked, of them all alone still naked, "Why do you cover your bodies with such…what is that called again?"

"Fabric?" Meiko suggested, who was breathing much easier in her full plate armor than would possibly have imagined.

Valka wore only the thin, almost gauze-like fabric that she had worn upon her first meeting with Ranko, who had to privately confess to being a bit more comfortable not having her girlfriend on display before these others, even if she had grown used to being intimate with nothing between them and the nice profile set by the Witchy young woman.

"Thanks a lot," Ranma said in the direction of Lady Ulsa, who stood beside Lord Udan as if the two of them were of one substance.

#You are welcome.#

"So, young lady," Nabiki said as she seemed to shift somewhat of her regard now that she no longer had to pretend not to notice their relative condition, "You two decided to make jolly on the Farm and now you share a genetic link between you. I assume that you are prepared to take on the responsibilities that come from this decision?"

"Ah…well…" Ranko grimaced.

"There is nothing to assume," Valka said, "If I am with Ranko's child then I have no complaint about it. I will endeavor to be a good mother to our offspring, but there is no obligation that binds us beyond this."

"Say what?" Ranko reacted with dismay.

"I am a Witch," Valka replied, "We do not take husbands…not even the kind who alternate between the male and the female. My people are nomadic and avoid commitments that might otherwise bind us to other people. I cherish the time we have spent together, Ranko-chan, but I understood from the very beginning that our experience is transitory."

"But…I…" Ranko faltered.

"You explained to me that you have an important duty as a protector of the Timestream," Valka explained, "You are called away to perform feats and miracles that are aimed at defending the many worlds of light against the Darkness that would oppose you. That is a very honorable profession and I regard you highly for it and consider it my honor to have taken part in your adventures, even briefly…"

"But…Valka-chan…" Ranko felt herself stumbling verbally in unfamiliar waters, "I…"

"I cherish you," Valka touched her face, "But you warned me that becoming intimate would have a price that must be paid when the inevitable separation must befall us. After all, you have loved a great many women other than me while I…am no where near so experienced. So even if the option were open to us a pledge from you could not be binding."

"But…wait…it's not fair!" Ranko protested.

"Few things in life are fair," Valka gave a wan little smile that looked incredibly brittle, "But I know you well enough now that I do not hold this against you. That was what you were about to coach me about, was it not, Mother to my Beloved?" she asked as she turned her expression in Nabiki's direction.

Nabiki cocked her eyebrow and stared at the younger woman, for once clearly taken aback.

Rather than savor the rare sight of this, Ranma spoke quickly, "You'd really be okay with that? I mean…having a kid without somebody else to raise it with you…"

"I have kin on my home world," Valka explained, "And I have known all along that when we have finished our travels together that is where I will be headed, just like all of Ranko's past companions when the Tree of Life has sorted through itself and determined the end of their usage."

"Hey, now wait just a minute there!" Ranko spoke up, "You think after all of this that I'd just let you go like that?"

"Of course not," Valka retorted, "I know thee well enough that thee would walk through fire and risk being burned if it meant staying with me. After the sacrifices you underwent for my sake back at that farm I…"

She hesitated, and then turned away, leaving Meiko to ask, "Sacrifices? What's she talking about, Oneechan?"

"Ah…nothing," Ranko said, and when she saw the looks her parents gave her she insisted, " I mean it…nothing happened. Nothing permanent anyway…"

"Nothing permanent," Nabiki murmured, "In Uxal that can cover a lot."

"Just what happened to you in Uxal anyway?" Ranma asked just as flatly.

"Ah…well…you know how it is…" Ranko said nervously, "Fun and games, all's fair and all of that…"

"Uh oh," Shinobu murmured.

"This could get complicated," Bonbori noted.

"But nonetheless quite fascinating," Indra mused.

"You say that a lot," Onama mused, "But in this case I am in total agreement.

"Um, excuse me," Cheshire spoke up suddenly, "I hate to bother you humans on a domestic front, but there's something Goldy and I have been wanting to ask here."

"And what's that?" Ranma asked of the Pokegirls in question.

"Just where is Lord Oceanus headed when he departed from us?" Goldy asked, "And if our part of this is over and done with…then why are we still here gathered together?"

"Ah…" it was Nabiki's turn to look towards her husband with a puzzled expression, then slowly turn around and murmur, "That is…a very good question."

"I see storm clouds gathering over in that direction," Namora said, "Call me crazy but I think that's where the real action is set to take place."

"Good call there," said Andromeda as she and the other Aquanoids all turned to see the roiling storm clouds gathering in the distance.

"There appears to be some sort of battle taking place in the suburban district of the Tokyo region," said Merman.

"Yes, and by the sound of things it seems intensive," noted Tethys.

#Nerima.#

No one had to glance at the Dark Man to know that Udan was the source of that confirmation, and when he turned his gaze upon Ranma and Nabiki there was no mistaking the grimness of his expression.

#The place that was your home is now the center of all action.#

"That's what we figured," Ranma said grimly, "Guess we're not all out of the woodshed just yet…"

"Ah, yeah, but just one thing before we get started, Pop," Ranko said, "Mom?"

"Yes, Ranko-chan?" Nabiki absently asked her adopted daughter.

Ranko held up the crystal sword still clutched in one hand and said, "What the heck am I supposed to do with this?"

#A fair question.#

That thought clearly had the amused quality of Ulsa's gentle thoughts behind it, but for the moment no one thought to give an answer as events were clearly shaping themselves in a very special direction in the normally sleepy town of Nerima, where anything was possible and the impossible inevitably, sooner or later, always did happen…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Catechisms in Crisis: shadowmane

It's Wedding Day Blues for those who must perform a fateful ceremony under the cloud of an apocalyptic menace as Ranma follows through on his commitments in, "Runaway Wedding," or, "If Any Here So Object to This Union May He Rest In Pieces!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	91. Chapter 91

Tsundere91

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

The lawyers at the Law Firm of Mistress Cybele were stunned as the main door to their office was quite literally kicked off its hinges. A figure stepped in, buxom and barefoot with long braided red hair and a cocky smile as she greeted their surprised expressions with a cheerful, "Hi there. Mind if I come in?"

They were even more surprised when every paper on their desks and ledgers came alive in a flurry of oversized confetti that added to the growing confusion. And through that confusion a dark haired figure raced with arms extended and chains lancing out in precisely aimed directions. And following on the heels of this came a virtual buzz-storm of frantic activity with tonfas delivering blunt-edged punishment that felled anyone who got in the way of their progress.

The combat Lawyers naturally tried to rally to their own defense but the attack had come so suddenly and unexpectedly that they had no chance to recover, and without clear leadership to guide them they could not hope to be at their most effective.

And in straight on hand-to-hand fighting ability there was not a single man among them who could stand up to Arigami Keiko, a one-woman demolition force who broke through obstacles with as much ease as she did people who used briefcases for weapons. They cut a path directly to the center of the office complex and were in the main archives just minutes after starting their engagement.

At which point Keiko turned and said, "This where the Mistress said we should be, Natsumi-san?"

"Yes, I think this is correct," said the Paper Master Natsumi Readman, "The documents should be secure in the vault, and we only need to get the combination in order to reach them."

"Leave that to me," said Mousse, "Opening locks is a specialty of the Hidden Weapons school of Dark Magic."

"We have five minutes in which to obtain these papers and then leave," said Romeo, "As per the special instructions of the Mistress."

"And meanwhile the minions of our enemy will by rallying to block our escape," said Julian, who had followed close upon the heals of his blonde haired wife, "We have to hope that the Demoness will not have prepared them for us or things could become most unpleasant."

"If they try and stop us they will be," Mousse said darkly, "For them."

"I thought the idea was not to hurt anyone?" Natsume asked as she moved paper all around her to erect a barrier behind which they could rally their defenses, "We were simply to break in and then leave while Miss Hibiki was away."

"That's the general plan," Keiko replied, "But plans sometimes get changed in mid-stream. Not to worry, though, we'll try not to hurt too many of your former colleagues."

"I don't really consider these people to be my colleagues anymore," Natsume said as she finished encompassing the whole room in a wall of paper, "Knowing what they did to me…what Miss Hibiki had planned…it really makes me feel very awkward to think that I could have had a part in all of that."

"Tell me about it," said Mousse as he leaned up against the wall behind which the hidden safe had been revealed, "If I hadn't been so blindly obsessive that I let myself be drawn into this whole affair…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Boyo," Keiko grinned, "Besides, it's much too much fun for me to do that for you in practice."

"I think what Mu-Tsu means is that a lot of things that were formerly opaque for us have been rendered clear as crystal with the benefit of hindsight," said the sixth member of their compact group as he calmly counted the seconds off by the beating of his heart, which was as steady as a rock and more reliable than a time-piece, "And I should know that as well as any."

"What did I just say about beating yourself up, Doctor?" Keiko smiled, "Let's just stick to the plan that the Mistress laid down and everything should go like clockwork. After all, she's been right so far about everything that's happened. And you're not the only one she has helped to find their way into personal redemption."

"All very true, Arigami-san," said Doctor Ono Tofu as he smiled half-ironically then nodded to the others and added, "Let's all do our part to see that no one gets hurt while we set right the wrong that's been done by Lady Cybele. And then we go to the Tendo place and see things through to their ending."

"Doctor?" Julian asked, hearing the bittersweet wistfulness in the tone of the man, who just smiled back and nodded, leaving no further words necessary as they bent to the task of locating the requisite paperwork, all too aware that events around Nerima were moving rapidly to a point of ultimate crisis…

"…So, let me get this straight," said Alison Kent Managi, "You came all this way to Japan just to have a grudge-match with your arch-rival at Pantheon High School in LA only to wind up in the middle of that delivery-girl Race for the Ramen. And then Grandpa and Uncle Thor showed up and grounded you for stealing a bunch of artifacts that you meant to use to pound on one another…?"

"Ah…that's kind of how it went, Cousin Ali replied Olympia as they were walking home from the Furinkan area together, "Only we never meant to do this in Japan. Hera knows we thought we were in Little Tokyo, LA from all the signs that were posted everywhere…"

"Yeah, and what was the deal with that?" asked Blitz, "I mean, seriously! The Bifrost Bridge system is usually a lot more accurate than to teleport someone to the opposite side of the world, and to land in the middle of a Sadie Hawkins Day-type free-for-all…"

"Sadie Hawkins?" asked Beatrice in mild puzzlement at the reference.

"Yeah, its kind of like this California tradition we've got going on where every year, about this time, the girls in our High School line up and engage the boys in a foot race," Olympia revealed, "It's based on some old Comic Strip where the girls chase the guys and, if they catch them, they force them to marry them…only with us it's more like the girl gets to compel the boy to go on a date with her…"

"Interesting," Beatrice shot a glance at Alison, "Do elaborate."

"Ah…" Alison winced nervously, certain that she was not going to like getting caught up in another one of Beatrice's budding schemes as she could see all the tell-tale signs of a plot hatching in the silver haired girl's Blue-blooded aristocratic mind. And these days most of the schemes that Beatrice did hatch tended to move along the lines of wanting to deepen their relationship. This business about, "Marry the guy if you catch them" could just as easily be interpreted to run along the lines of a same-sex direction should Beatrice further pursue that angle.

In a bit too much like haste she said, "So, basically, you both were after the same boy and got caught up in that business back in town for what seemed like totally random weird luck. Only there was that business about the 'Luck Begonias,' which I admit is pretty suspicious."

"Yes, quite so," Beatrice nodded, and Alison heaved an internal sigh of relief, knowing that you only had to suggest a mystery to Beatrice and it had the same effect as throwing a bone to a dog and she was off on the trail in a direction far removed from where you did not want her to venture. "It would seem evidence that the enemy who has been abroad much of late has been conspiring to work higher levels of mischief than is even her normal wont. No doubt she sought to inconvenience people as a remedy to the usual strain of good fortune that betides the people of this region. Your winding up here is just further evidence that some power is gathering forces and concentrating them in this one temporal point for purposes not yet fully apparent…"

"Ah…by the way," Blitz said dubiously, looking from the blonde to the redhead, "You're Olympia's cousin who grew up here in Japan, right? But…who exactly is your friend here, and what is she to you?"

"Hah?" Alison blinked, "W-What do you mean?"

"I've been wondering that myself ever since you introduced us," Olympia frowned, "You said that she's a classmate of yours…"

"That is correct," Beatrice replied, "We met while attending Graviton together, and were reunited six months later at Furinkan, though our actual association goes back way unto childhood."

"Ah…Beiko's…well…" Alison winced.

"I've been noticing that she hovers around you a lot," Blitz noted, "Like she's afraid to let you out of her sight, and you've been trying very hard not to touch each other ever since we hooked up down town."

"S-So?" Alison asked, perspiring despite the fact that it was a moderately temperate day, "We hang out together. What about it?"

"Hey, it's not our business to pry…" Olympia protested in that perfunctory manner that people used when prying was exactly what they were doing, "It's just…last I saw you, Cousin, you were hanging around with that ditzy blonde girl, Celeste, who you kept calling Ceiko…"

"She went back home," Beatrice said rather decisively, "She is now living with her biological mother in a place far, far away from here."

"You sound pretty definite about that," Blitz remarked.

"Yeah, it's not a cool subject that I'd care to discuss, guys," Alison frowned, "Beiko and me…well…we're…kind of…"

"Former enemies," Beatrice smiled, "Now very close friends."

"Former enemies?" Olympia blinked.

"Ah…well…kind of halfway between enemies and…friends," Alison squirmed, "Like…Frienamies…sort of like Dad and Lex Luthor III, know what I mean?"

"Frenemies?" Blitz blinked her eyes and exchanged looks with her own nominal rival.

"Yeah, we used to hate each other's guts," Alison replied, "Only…these days…"

"We tend to not," Beatrice smiled, and very decisively took and held the hand of her partner, "You might say we worked it out of our system and now we work together for the common good, as perhaps one day the both of you might work through your own rivalry to find accommodation for your mutual existence."

Blitz and Olympia reacted with a start, "You mean…with HER?" they turned a glare at one another that all but generated electric sparks in the air between them, "NO WAY!"

"Look, I know what it feels like having to fight over stupid stuff every day," Alison sighed, deciding not to force Beatrice to release her hand as it was an illustrative point…and she did not, in all truth, mind the human contact, "Beiko and me had this fight over a guy and we came close to wrecking the whole community…"

"And then there was that other fellow that I…sort of had a thing with," Beatrice said sheepishly, "Only in the end I was forced to kill him."

Alison turned a glare at her partner, "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to mention him again…like, ever?"

"Sorry," Beatrice said ruefully, "Old habits. Now that is odd."

"That you can't stop rubbing my nose in it about that guy every chance you get?" Alison growled.

"No…that there seems to be a fight going on over the Tendo place," Beatrice said, glancing in the direction that was a deviation away from the path that they were following towards the Managi residence, "And I believe that I see your parents in the thick of it."

"What?" Alison whirled around so fast that if she had not let go of Beatrice's hand she might have risked ripping her arm out of its socket.

"You mean it's not just me who sees that giant lady fighting a bunch of tiny flying people?" Blitz asked, only to blink and say, "Hey, that was a lightning bolt! Mjolner…!"

"Your grandfather's over there?" Olympia said, then gasped, "That means my Grandfather's probably there as well!"

"Odd," Beatrice glanced around, seeing the normal citizenry hurrying about their business in the suddenly increasingly intemperate weather, "No one else appears to see the giantess but us. I wonder if there is some type of a glamour…"

"I don't know what fashion sense has to do with it," Alison bristled, "But if that lady is giving my Mom and Dad a hard time then I'm going over there to see what's going down. You with me?"

"Rhetorical question, I take it," Beatrice made a gesture with her arms and suddenly her schoolgirl clothing was transformed into a very different type of battle-ready outfit, "As if I'd ever allow you to take on such a thing by yourself."

"Just don't try and slow me down," Alison said before accelerating to a speed that kicked up wind in all directions, Beatrice taking off into the air and keeping a close pace at below-treetop level.

The two young girls they left behind just blinked then exchanged another look before the daughter of the Norse goddess, Thundra, said, "The heck with this, I'm not staying behind."

"You think I will, slow-poke?" Olympia smiled and added, "Race you there, and last one there has to kiss Basilisk when we get home.

"You're on," the other girl replied, and so they hurried off to discover what the cause was for the titanic battle that currently was raging just above the remains of the Tendo dojo…

Ranma felt awkward as he adjusted the sleeves of his tuxedo. He glanced at the women surrounding him and felt a rising tension in his guts as the thought of panicking once again, feeling the familiar urge to move his feet and head for the nearest avenue of escape.

But one glance in the direction of his mother deterred him from following along the path of such thoughts, and besides, he knew that running away from his fate was no real solution at all. After all he had tried that already and he knew the consequences all too well. And this really was something that he wanted to go through with after all.

Was it not?

One glance at the women beside him was all he needed to be assured of both answers, both why he was there and the reason why he felt so panic-stricken and nervous. Each of them was dear to him in a distinctly different yet meaningful kind of way and the thought that they desired him was both terrifying and fulfilling, even more so knowing that they each bore him a child who was the product of their very fruitful union.

Kasumi, tall, willowy and gentle mannered, yet strong in ways that belied her femininity. She had been his first true fiancée and was, by all admission, the senior partner in their marriage. Only a few years older than Ranma yet infinitely wiser, he had come to respect her intelligence and insight. And while she could be surprisingly innocent, even clueless on occasion, she was not someone to be taken lightly, both as a wife and as a partner in their martial arts dojo. Just being near to her always left Ranma feeling somehow…less than fully worthy. And yet he had no doubt of Kasumi's devotion to him and was prepared to give his all towards making her happy.

Kodachi, aristocratic and proud, highly educated and athletic, flexible in ways that few men could truly appreciate, who at first merely tolerated him out of need to be near to Kasumi, yet now had formed a special bond that gave Ranma special insight into her character and unique nature. Though nominally he was taking her on as a concubine, and by her own reasoning of the matter, he felt that he owed her as much devotion as any husband did to a wife and was silently resolved to never make her feel like a secondary partner in their coming union.

Ukyo was his dearest and oldest friend, and he still could not entirely shake the notion from his mind that she was more masculine than feminine even though he had ample evidence of her true sex and would never doubt her qualities as both a chef and as a woman. Obviously her feelings towards him ran deep enough that she had pursued him over the span of many years, even renouncing her own gender for the sake of remaining pure in her commitments. Dressed now as a man in a Tuxedo that she made look good just by wearing. He wished he could affect to look that debonair and manly as she was doing, flashing a smile that made both himself and Ryoga feel envious about while flirting outrageously with his fourth female partner and the one who was the object of their mutual affections.

Nabiki, the middle sister of the Tendo household and by far the most complicated woman he had so far had the privilege of meeting. Rough and tumble yet very feminine, clever and adroit in most situations, always ready to turn things to her advantage, yet ruthless in a fight and not someone to turn your back upon when she was in a mood. It had taken him time to become fully aware of her feelings as both a woman and a fellow martial artist, but now that he knew her he valued her company and considered her just as sexy as any of his other female partners.

Any one of these women would have made an ideal wife for any lucky man, but the thought of having all four of them as life partners at once was more than a teenaged boy could be reasonably expected to handle. Compared with the prospect of marriage to these four a fight to the death against a relentless enemy with impossible odds did not seem like all that much of a challenge!

Ryoga had it easy since he only had one fiancée, and she was definitely willing to go through with this for the sake of love and family pride, and Kaori was breathtakingly beautiful in the regal gown that she was wearing now, the same gown that she had worn when first she visited the Tendo household.

Come to think of it this all was the fault of his idiot of a father, only now it seemed his father was not quite as much of a fool as Ranma had always taken him to be. It turned out that there was a very good reason for uniting the families after all. The reason being that twenty meter tall terror who was standing just outside the illusion field conjured up by Hibiki Atsuko. A ceremony that had to be performed once every generation or so for the past five hundred plus years, uniting the divergent Houses of an ancient bloodline in order to seal away a mad goddess turned demon who was threatening to bring about an Apocalypse for Japan.

And all for the sake of her own selfish compulsion, being united with a long-lost love who had been cast into a foreign hell by the Gods for crimes against the world and all of humanity. A force so terrifying that even the mightiest heroes of the era were as powerless against him as a normal man might be before a martial artist.

Of course that made it a duty to get married on this occasion, but Ranma did not want to marry his girls out of some sense of obligation. Not a decision that would affect their lives for the rest of their existence. It had to be something that came from the heart, and he already felt that he more than had that angle covered.

But…was it right for them to get married in this way? Sure doing it was something that they wanted, but to be wed under the shadow of such an awesome responsibility, to say nothing of being a terrifying specter in regards to what it meant for their future…

It was almost too much for a guy to take all in one package. Yet when the thought crossed his mind once again to flee he saw his mother again smile and tap the hilt of her katana in a manner that was the opposite of reassuring. That and he knew his father was just waiting for him to make a break before he would clobber him, and no way would Ranma let his guard down long enough to give him an excuse to do that…

As he gathered his thoughts for this event a similar line of thought was running through the mind of his brother as Ryoga contemplated the radiant beauty who quite literally was taking his breath away, and not merely because she had punched him in the gut just as soon as he had looked on her, and when he asked why she just smiled at him and said, "Just because you made me wait for you." Which seemed pretty much to cover the whole of her wrath as she let the matter drop and then was smiling at him with very sincere and obvious intention.

Ryoga could not think of what it was that he had done in his lifetime to enjoy the company of such a girl, but he knew he would not pick another over her if he had all of the world to choose from. She was the first woman that he had known (besides his kid sister and mother, who did not count in his mind officially as "women") who not only did not seem to mind his various curses but who actually indulged them and counted them as positive elements in his overall package.

The fact that he sometimes turned into a small, cute black pig seemed to amuse rather than disgust her as she treated him with all the affection that women could dote upon small, cuddly animals, albeit that she would talk to him like he was a man and even divulge more about herself since he could only sit and raptly listen as she unburdened her heart over things that men would never think about asking.

And whenever he got lost and she accompanied him she seemed to take it as an excuse to have an unscheduled vacation and would indulge in whatever local attractions there were on hand, including native historical landmarks and culturally significant features that there might be. Since languages came easily to him she let him do much of the translating. But on those occasions where words were not enough Kaori always seemed to find the "universal" key of dangling wads of cash that she acquired from a local ATM in whatever passed for the national currency, and that did quite a lot of the talking.

She always made certain to carry a passport and her assortment of credit cards so that they would not always have to camp out in the wilds but could find expensive hotels and restaurants in which to take lodgings. But he had also lost count of the number of times when she would lure him away to some exclusive or remote location in a suitably romantic setting at which point she would all but attack him sexually, at which point Ryoga would have the good grace to surrender himself unconditionally to her ardor.

Of course never let it be said that he was exclusively victorious in these affairs as Kaori had learned more about how to please him in those selfsame encounters, and with her athletic build and flexible body she often got the better of the thing, leaving him spent and exhausted while she was still going strong enough for second helpings.

And the fact that he had gotten pretty good at finding those places on her body where she was the most sensitive to sexual stimulation made these random assignations a decent trial run for what they both hoped it would be like on their actual wedding night. He just hoped the romance would not go out of their relationship when they did, indeed, finally settle down to have their kid together, or that her interest in him would not wear off into something approaching boredom and monotony. That was how Ryomi said many marriages devolved over time, and he was not done yet with having the novelty of a satisfying sex life and did not want to be monotonous as the idea of losing Kaori's interest was simply not to be contemplated.

Kaori's smile was genuine and affectionate as she regarded the young man to whom she had pledged herself in mind, spirit and body, thinking what a diamond in the rough Ryoga was and how very fortunate she was to find a husband candidate whom she could actually stand to be around on a repetitive basis. Having committed herself to be a traditional bride in a tradition-minded society, it had long been her most secret fear that she would be forced to marry a man chosen for her by her father who might, for all she knew, be a drooling idiot and a lecher who was ugly and unimaginative. Instead she got a boy her own age who seemed genuinely to care about her as a person and not merely be dazzled by her looks, a boy who was handsome and so strong that he had to be gentle with her at points where he might well have squeezed her like a tube of bean paste. A boy who, while not exactly "Rocket Scientist" material, was wise beyond his years and had a sincerely about him that more than made up for his lack of intellectual qualifications.

A boy who had many exotic qualities that made life around him interesting and anything but dull. A boy who was very much growing up to be a man whom other men might bow to for his prowess, and just mentioning his "qualifications" in broadly hinted allusions was enough to make her former friends back at the Shrine Maiden academy absolutely green with disbelief and envy.

She knew that, in a way, she had traded down from the even more quixotic Ranma, but considering what a handful that young man clearly was she was more than glad to make the trade, especially given the fact that she doubted rather thoroughly that she could have put up with the "competition."

Those four who were his exclusive concern were enough to daunt any woman who might think about approaching him with romantic intentions. The Four might occasionally squabble among themselves but they would lock arms and stand firm beside one another at the encroachment of a potential Fifth partner. There was such a bond of sisterhood uniting them that had very little to do with the fact that three of them were, in fact, actual sisters.

Thinking about them she could not help but split them up into pairs of overlapping mutually supportive co-players who formed a Bridge Team to man the bulwarks between their Man and anyone else who might challenge the solidarity of their union. Kodachi and Kasumi were, quite obviously, attached at the hip, and Nabiki was very affectionate towards her older sister, but around the Bishonen Ukyo a whole entire dynamic had taken shape that sometimes left Kaori's mind in a swirl of conflicting images. As traditional minded as she was, Kaori had difficulty enough coping with the fact that Ukyo handled her "boy" act so nonchalantly that one sometimes had to be physically reminded that she was, in fact, not male but quite obviously female. Small wonder it had taken Nabiki and the others so much time to penetrate her disguise, and obviously the ambiguity that left Kaori feeling dazzled was a key part of the charm that drew Nabiki to Ukyo's side as a sexual partner.

Which is why Kaori did not feel so much that she had "traded down" or anything so much as "escaped with her life" by redirecting her engagement to Ryoga instead of Ranma. And as her father was agreeable to the deal, it meant that she could still inherit the family fortune, having fulfilled the objectives of her father's will while finding a means of living with herself in the process.

Thoughts of a similar nature were passing through the mind of the Aristocratic Kodachi as she regarded the man who was about to pledge himself to her Kasumi. Nearly all of her young life Kodachi had been plagued by abandonment issues, scorned by peers for having a mother who had taken her own life (which same had haunted and tormented her memories of youth) and treated as a virtual pariah for reasons that made little sense even in the Japanese context. Even within her own family she had found very little solace with a father who was stern and aloof and a brother who all but lived in a fantasy world of his own making. Only the wise and gentle Sasuke had shown her any true respect and kindness growing up, and he was merely the help, so he did not count in the normal reckoning of such matters.

And so she had grown up alone and embittered, which had warped her young personality for a time and led to her experimentation with certain rare Rose extracts that she had used to dull her own pain regardless of the side-effects making her behave in a way that was more than a little psychotic. She had taken to bullying others into getting what she wanted, used cheap tricks to win gymnastic matches so that she was rarely opposed and even had rival high schools send in their cancellation notices in advance.

And oh had she lorded it over her fellow Gym students at Saint Hibariki, acting like a virtual Bondage Queen as she took joy out of their subservience and humiliation. It was almost by accident that she had discovered the joy of forcing other girls to please her in a sexual context, though that aspect she kept hushed up to the extent that Kuno money could buy silence, leaving purely as rumor without confirmation the things that other girls whispered about her behind the backs of the teaching staff and Nuns who ran that establishment.

But hey, it was an all-girl's school, and what else was a young lady to do to find entertainment on a Saturday evening without gymnastic practice? Or rather, to indulge in gymnastic practices of a very different sort to be certain, one of several reason why club members, even the ones older than herself, kept referring to Kodachi as their "Big Sister."

She had even used Tatewaki, her own brother, as a live test subject of some of her hallucinogenic narcotics that only fed his paranoia and eventual descent into delusional madness. The fact that he had recently begun to recover from all of that hardly excused her reprehensible behavior as she reflected back on the person she had been with that strangely detached sense that you really could not believe that it had been you rather than some other person.

She knew now, with the advantages of hindsight, that she was hardly alone in the scope of her former demesne for the death of her mother had impacted hard upon their father and Tatewaki as well, driving them both into their own separate universes as a coping method, her brother envisioning himself as a noble Samurai from the Age of the Tokugawas while their father…

Well, her memories had certainly guilded the Lilly in that respect, for the once proud Poppa whose likeness she had colored in her memories as a virtual Daimyo turned out to be a man with feet of clay after all. Or, rather, feet firmly planted on the distant shore of his birth place since he hardly even talked like a proper Japanese businessman and conducted his affaires with such exaggerated eccentricity…

Well, anyway, she was happy to reflect, her life had most certainly turned around for the better on the day when she met Tendo Kasumi, a gentle woman whose warm smile had the infinite radiance of the Goddess of Mercy herself and who showed to Kodachi the first genuinely nice person that she could remember encountering in her world, someone who looked right past her crazy veneer and saw a person, and extended to that person the warming invitation of sincere friendship and affection.

Granted the encounter was more significant on her end than for Kasumi, they since had become all but inseparable and were preparing now to share a life together. Kodachi could not help but feel as giddy as a schoolgirl on her first crush fulfilling her dreams and desires by pledging herself to someone who genuinely cared for her and was more than willing to see past her former indiscretions. The mere fact that they were not, in fact, getting married to each other hardly counted as all that meaningful since they were pledging themselves to share a man who himself was worthy of their affections.

Saotome Ranma, the one man in all of Japan whom Kodachi could tolerate laying a hand on her sweet Kasumi, and a man who very much pleased Kodachi as well as he had the qualities of a noble Samurai hidden beneath the coarse exterior of a street-trained martial artist.

How they had gotten to this point was a bit dizzying for Kodachi to reflect upon, but it was fair to say that theirs was a most unlikely yet entirely fruitful union. Ranma had all the qualities that a man should possess and was actually willing to listen to her opinions and suggestions without the usual dismissal and bluster that men such as his father tended to exercise. Kodachi felt that she was sacrificing nothing to pledge herself as a Concubine in the marriage of Ranma and Kasumi since in doing so she gained security and a future of happiness and fulfillment.

And, meanwhile, the radiant flower of womanhood at her side was feeling especially radiant as she regarded both Kodachi and Ranma in the scope of her benediction. Kasumi had long dreamed of the day when she would take the place of a proper "Housewife" and not merely be awarded the title without having an actual husband. But this day was causing her to feel a strange sort of giddiness as though she were a small child about to be awarded a long-desired present. The man of her dreams and the woman of her thoughts were pledging themselves to be her life-companions and it was all that she could do to contain her happiness even in the face of a potential Apocalypse.

Of course the man of her dreams was a crude-spoken, blunt-edged razor of a boy who radiated courage and sincerity, even if at the moment he had the look of a caged animal wanting desperately to take flight. She had only to gaze into his deep blue eyes to find all questions and confusion to be silenced. She wanted him now more than anything in creation, save maybe for the delivery of a healthy girl baby to whom she could pass along her happiness. This was more than just the fulfillment of a dream for her, it was like the fairy tale ending of an epic story, yet one that did not signify an ending but rather a new beginning.

And Kodachi…sweet, adorable Kodachi! Just looking upon her in her regal kimono set Kasumi's heart to fluttering. How much sweeter was the moment to include two such wonderful persons who had so much deep meaning in her world. How wonderful it felt to be going down the aisle with her arm linked to a sister who was prepared to share every pain and joy in life from this moment onward? Why, if more women could feel what she was feeling, having a fellow Bride to share with a husband, there would be so many more happy marriages to her way of thinking on this topic.

Oh sure they had issues yet to be resolved, and a lot of growing up to do on behalf of all concerned parties. But as long as they grew up together the rest would take care of itself and she had no doubt whatsoever that their future would be a very bright place indeed.

Even if she had to take her Bokken to any obstacles that came their way and give it a good smacking!

Of course it did feel just a teeny bit odd to be going through this at the side of Nabiki, her younger sister. Technically she was marrying Nabiki, as well as Ukyo, and accepting them into her world as she had into her bed on prior occasions. Oh, and sharing Kodachi with the both of them as well as Ranma. That was important to remember as well.

Not that it diminished the obvious fact that when it came to Nabiki and Ukyo all other concerns were of peripheral interest.

Damn, what am I doing here? That thought was in Nabiki's mind as the middle Tendo daughter linked arms with the Bishonen cross-dresser at her side, and as often as she had rehearsed this scene in her mind it still felt strange to think of the fact that she was, in technicality, preparing to engage in a faux wedding with another woman.

There was a conventional portion of Nabiki's mind that kept insisting that she should have been the one walking down the aisle with Saotome Ranma, fulfilling their family's obligation of uniting their two houses to one another. Unfortunately Kasumi got to him first and called "dibs" rather loudly, leaving Nabiki to feel like the odd one out, the intrusive rival who was destined to lose if she went after Ranma with aggressive intentions. The inclusion of Ukyo to the mixture was a fluke that she had never seen happening until the moment when she found herself suddenly pledged to another woman.

And yet Ukyo was someone who meant a great deal to her, and a cocky, arrogant bitch with the business sense of a shark and the predatory morals of a Stingray.

In other words her kind of person.

Discovering that they shared so much in common it hardly seemed all that surprising to also learn that they were half-sisters, although it was still pretty hard for Nabiki to equate in her mind how her Jellyfish of a father could have the nerve to cheat on their late mother, aphrodisiac drugs not withstanding.

But Ukyo had a quirky, cocky personality that would have suited her very well if she were a man, yet was entirely and completely a woman (as Nabiki could attest, having thoroughly explored the issue of her body). Had she been a boy then marrying her would have been not only right and proper but an absolutely mandatory part of Nabiki's existence. And the fact that she stood to inherit a lot of money was a tasty added bonus.

It would have been an absolute crime for Nabiki to let a catch like Ukyo slip away over the slight technical fact of her gender. And she had fallen for the Bishonen strumpet when the illusion of her disguise finally gave way to the blinding truth of her existence. Ukyo had been a bitter girl disguised as a boy for so long that coming out into the light and revealing her femininity was actually still an issue. It made Nabiki wonder what the girl would be like if she really had been a boy, and how would a man with her qualities rate on the scale of Nabiki's "Yum" factor?

She might never well know, unless she found an excuse to slip Ukyo a dose of that "Temporary Male" powder that Shampoo had once chanced to mention around Akane and got a look at what her girlfriend might be like had nature favored her with a penis.

On the other hand there really was nothing else about Ukyo that Nabiki wanted to change. If anything marrying another girl had a lot of advantages as there would be no conflict about Ranma, whom the both of them had been pursuing at the time when they accidentally discovered one another. Girls were…nice to have around in the bedroom chamber, not least because the boy in question tended to be a "two shot" wonder who needed a half hour to recharge between sessions. And how else was a girl to keep her motor running than to stroke off her frustrations with another girl? Especially a girl as well built and athletic as Ukyo or Kodachi?

Or Kasumi, but Nabiki tended to shy away from thinking about her older sister in a sexual context. Rather she preferred to think of Kasumi as some other girl whom she got to fool around with any time they shared the futon together. When they made out it was not, in her mind, actually "incest" (any more than it was with Ukyo, that is) it was just aggressive sisterly affection being expressed through the motions and exchanges of their bodies. And sure she loved going down on Kasumi and tasting the nectar between her creamy thighs, but Kasumi always gave her back lap-for-lap of wholesome goodness. And it was just like eating any meal that was specially prepared by Kasumi, only a bit of a mixture between the sweet and the extra salty with a touch of lemon juice extract on the sly.

How Ukyo felt about her was a similar story, only told from the perspective of a girl who had grown up disguising her sex around boys and had picked up some of their attitudes and opinions without having consciously processed the data. Oh sure she knew what myths boys told one another about girls, and had an intimate knowledge of the facts to which they obviously were excluded. But still you could not help hearing boys express their frustrations and reflect on the fickle-mindedness of many girls, who failed to see many of the good aspects about boys that Ukyo got to first-hand witness.

Nabiki brought to mind many of those laments about girls who had fickle hearts and ephemeral designs, but coupled with a solid core of pragmatic good sense that was rare to discover in either gender. Nabiki had a level head and was mostly in control over her emotions, but every so often she would slip and become all girl, at which point Ukyo felt as lost as any boy without a map or even a compass.

Mercurial was hardly the word for Nabiki, who could sometimes be downright opaque about her double meanings. And yet that was just part of the mystery and fascination that came from being around her, and the more Ukyo discovered about the girl the less she really knew, which was…intriguing.

Ukyo did not really wish to be a boy and had only adopted her disguise out of a sense of alienation from her womanhood, but deep down she wanted to be all girl all of the time and felt…inauthentic because of her long habit. Yet woman that she was, there were times when she almost wished she was a boy, especially around Nabiki, who clearly had fallen for her when Ukyo's disguise had been about to wane and disappear completely. She could still remember that Vamp act that Nabiki had pulled on her in the stairway and smile about it in fond regard for the way Ukyo had reacted. That girl could throw Ukyo completely off her game and make her feel turned on at one and the same moment. And if Ukyo had been a boy back then she had no doubt that she would have been walking a little funny after that encounter.

Not that she had any complaint about the sex that took place between them, and any time that either one of them felt the urge for a male member there was always Ranma to consider. But sometimes…

Sometimes Ukyo just felt like she wanted to ram something up Nabiki's privates and hear the girl scream out her name in abject surrender. Strap-ons had their advantages but there was something missing from not having that organic component, and it was about the only thing that was missing from the equation of their sex life. Not that Ukyo intended to give in and try the "Male Powder" option, for all that it might have been nice to for once understand the male perspective completely.

Now here she was about to declare Nabiki her "wife," while the boy to whom she was actually engaged did the same thing with another woman. And yet, strangely, Ukyo felt no bitterness about it and was fully prepared to go through with the plan in order to provide cover for Ranma and Kasumi. And meanwhile she fulfilled her own obligations to her father and secured her inheritance of the family fortune.

And got a wife in the bargain, a girl who was a hand-full by any measure.

Funny how these things worked out, she reflected as she stood there with Nabiki's arm linked with her own and prepared to do her part for Emperor and Country…

Both young men and all five girls stood ready in their finery as they prepared to walk down the aisles together, but there were in actuality several more couples being prepped as a distraction from the main event, among them Shampoo and Akane, Genma and Nodoka and Soun with Peorth hovering attentively by his side, all protected by a kind of a glamour that disguised their auras so that no one beyond a certain radius could make them out as discernable from the main actual contenders in the arena of conjugal alignments.

Of course not everyone felt cozy with the notion of what they were about to do, the Amazon named Perfume eyeing her strangely transformed "Great Grandmother" with a dubious expression, finding it all but impossible to reconcile her memories of a wizened, doll-like frame with the youthful beauty standing so regally before them now, dressed in strange ethereal garments as though readying for a major battle.

"So…you are telling us that you conceal your true appearance with a spell, Great-Grandmother?" the Enforcer asked, "And that your father, who is also the father of Saotome's mother, is an alien from another part of the galaxy. But…that would also make him…"

"Your cousin," the youthful Cologne replied, "Several generations removed. And yes, the blood of Jurai flows within him as it does within you, though more strongly, I think, in Shampoo, who has always had vast untapped potential."

"I not know," Shampoo herself remarked, "Shampoo very confused. Is Ranma Shampoo Cousin or her brother?"

"Don't look at me, Daughter," Comb remarked, "All right, Grandmother, spit it out. Why the deception? What kind of a scam have you been pulling on us all of these years? I can understand if it's just a matter of the Council, but we're family, and treating us like this is so…disgraceful."

"You mean dishonorable, don't you?" Atsuko asked.

"You keep out of this," Comb said, "I'm talking with family here."

"That's right," Atsuko said, "Family. And we're all family, and not just because of blood ties and marriage bonds and whatever else brought us all together."

"Spoken like the descendant of an ancient line of royal Oni," Cologne said, "But enough talking and delaying. The others are already in place, so let us get things started at once."

"You heard the lady, Dear," Peorth smiled at the man whose arm she had linked with her own, "By all means…let us get married."

"Of course," Soun said, half-paying attention as his mind was elsewhere. But then he mentally back-stepped the conversation and said, "Ah…what was that?"

"She means we shall commence operations, good sir," said Raiden, who was acting the role of the officiating priest, "And what the Gods have brought together this day let no man or demon put asunder."

Both Ryoga and Ranma had a last-minute momentary surge of panic as the felt their arms being held by the ladies closest to them. But thoughts of escape vanished like flakes of snow before a furnace as they stepped out from the concealment of the garden to hear the raging battle taking place between the heroes and the titaness, Hebat just beyond the threshold of Atsuko's Oni-created illusion.

And in doing so no one paid even the slightest attention to the passing of a butterfly, one of unusual coloration, shimmering through a rainbow spectrum of iridescent colors, who hovered on the edge of these affairs then vanished from the scene in a sparkling shimmer of light, to reappear in a very different form somewhere elsewhere…

Unnoticed in all of this the Demon doll-sized Cybele looked on and fretted as the humans and Gods moved out into the garden. Then she turned to her slumbering full-sized form and said in a dark tone of voice, "Just great…I go to all that trouble scheming and plotting to free my mother from five hundred years imprisonment and it comes down to this. It's just not fair. What is the world coming to, I ask you? My own mother turns on me and leaves me like this!"

She did not hear an answering reply from her larger counterpart, who was-after all-her own true self laying in a dormant shut-down state without the energy required to maintain conscious mobility. Gods could tap into lei-lines or tap directly into the Yggdrasil system, and the Tendo gardens were saturated with akashik energies, so a normal recharge of her drained reserves should have been a snap.

But her mother was sucking a good deal of energy into herself to maintain the summoning spell that was calling upon her long-dormant father, and that was making it almost impossible to achieve a normal energy level. And so her body lay there like a battery that had been drained to a charge barely sufficient to maintain her life. And this as punishment for being a bit tardy (by a few hundred years, she had to admit) in freeing her elder from the sealing spell that had been periodically recharged every couple of human generations.

And now her beloved husband was out there fighting for his life against impossible odds that were only marginally improved by the involvement of a bunch of so-called "Super Heroes," the type who reminded her a bit too much of the sorts who thrived during the Hellenic age and the era of that trouble maker, Gilgamesh. And she was reduced to a mere spectator while the Rose Twit, Peorth, and a bunch of Weather Gods did their share of the fighting.

"There's gotta be something I can do," she growled, feeling the frustration of total helplessness, as though she were a lowly human, or still stuck in that tree that yet contained the bulk of her true life essence. Being reduced to this state meant being at the total mercy of her elder, and from what she remembered of her mother from long ago that was not the most comfortable place to be, for all that she could ride high on her mother's coat tails if things had turned out slightly better.

And then, by chance, her eyes fell on a spot on the garments worn by her larger counterpart and her mind immediately tracked the sight of the concealed pouch that hung from the belt at the side of her larger body. An object that caused the pouch to bulge got her attention and caused her thought to momentarily drift in a most unlikely direction, one that would never occur to her in a less than totally desperate situation.

"No way!" she said aloud, "I'd rather be dipped in bacon fat and served up at an Uxalian banquet than to even think of doing that which I am not thinking about, no way, no how, no possibility whatsoever!"

Of course the fact that she was alone in making this declaration was why she felt comfortable enough in dropping her guard to even admit that it was a possibility. What she failed to realize was that she was not truly alone at all, for as foolish as Atsuko might seem to others she was by no means stupid enough to drop her guard completely in the presence of her mother.

Cybele kept her eyes on the pouch and felt the struggle roil within her. But the thought of confronting the smirking face of her detested mother-in-law just made her all the more determined to let the thought slide out of her mind unbidden.

"You can rot there for all I care," she said, only to feel a cold breeze that felt oddly familiar, which prompted her to say, "Who's there?" as she whirled around in search of the source of that shadow.

But when she turned back she saw a spectral shape, like a shadow forming itself into the characature of a body, half white and half black and vaguely feminine in outline.

"You!" she cried, then saw what the creature was holding in one clawed hand, "Hey! Give that back!"

The shadowy figure formed a face with a very feral smile, then spoke in an unearthly voice, "You are not the boss of me, my former Mistress."

"No, you don't understand!" mini-Cybele protested, "Shirokuro, you can't open that by yourself!"

"Why?" the shadowy figure asked, "Is there a trick, my former Mistress?"

"Ah…well…" Cybele hesitated, then sighed, "Oh what the hell. Give it here. I'll show you how to activate it without sucking you in to join the others…"

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Cry Havoc and let the Dogs of Matrimony loose upon the prefecture:

Shadowmane

Sorry for the slight delay getting this chapter up and ready…Finals is next week in my College Algebra exam and I've been a tad bit…distracted of late. But be here next time for: "Groom and Doom as things go Boom," or, "To Have and to Fold!"

Be there!

X

_._,_._


	92. Chapter 92

Tsundere92

Thunder in the Mountains

By

Jim R. Bader

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 cast members were created by Rumiko Takahashi and remain the sole property of both her and those to whom she leased out the creative rights. This fanfic is not intended for the purpose of monetary gain and so is purely the work of the author using characters from Takahashi-dono's series. I am not getting any compensation or royalties for this, so please do not sue me…

A small winged butterfly with iridescent wings of many colors flittered to a nearby park area, where upon its tiny shape unfolded and expanded to take on the form of a human shape that was indeed quite shapely and entirely feminine in contour.

Tall with hair that seemed to shimmer with a rainbow of hues that altered with the angle of the sunlight, she turned and regarded a man sitting casually on a park bench with an almost accusatory look in her ethereal expression.

"Father…thou knowest?" she asked in a melodious voice that sounded quite musical for all its archaic terms and references.

The man glanced up with a warm smile that was meant to be disarming, "You are the oracle, my dear. I only had inferences and suspicions about it, which is why I sent you ahead to confirm things for your own satisfaction."

The tall woman turned back in the direction from which she had traveled, seeing a battle taking place in the air over the property of the Tendo house. But with eyes that could see beyond the normal threshold of what was real and in evidence she witnessed what was really about and knew implicitly those things which a normal observer would have missed.

"She was reborn into this era," she said in faint dismay, "And I never had sense of it until this very moment?"

"You could hardly be expected to know, Thelendra dear," the man said as he rose up off of the park bench to his full height, sandy blonde haired and green eyed yet having an ageless and eternal quality that belied the years of his appearance, "Your powers of sight have always been strongest the more detached you are from the subject you are observing."

"But…to have missed so significant an event…" Thelendra's tone was alternately dismayed yet wistful as she moved her hands to suggest a sense of vague helplessness and untapped frustration, "And now to learn that she is about to plight her troth to a man who bears the mark of one who is a Nexus…"

"Well, better late than never I always say," the man said with a sidelong glance at his daughter, "The question is…what are your intentions now that you are aware?"

Thelendra the Dream Weaver, Eluini Visionary and the prodigy of a parallel dimension known as Arkadia evidenced frustration but finally said, "What else can I do but to enable and support her? If it is to her happiness that she find fulfillment with a man…then I must give her my blessings."

"Nobly put but hardly the most honest statement you have ever rendered," Anri Monalon Maitreya observed with fatherly concern that touched his otherwise pleasantly cheerful features, "Udan has revealed the presence of the Sword of Power in this world…and we both know this period has a Champion born to defend it from a tide of darkness that threatens all realities. And it is for the betterment of all that we look beyond our own petty concerns to see the larger picture of what is at stake here."

"Petty concerns?" Thelendra did not give her father the hard look that was conveyed through the tone of her voice, "Thou dost know me better than that I dare think, Father."

"Quite so," Anri replied, "And I am not making light of your feelings in this, my dear. But the larger concern is the potential devastation to the world and all its of mortal inhabitants, something which we Daokan are supposed to be charged with giving a fig about."

"I know of our priorities in these matters, Father," Thelendra replied with just a touch of frost in her voice, "And recall that it often be I who must remind thee to put aside thy predilection for seeing the small picture over the large."

"Oh, I never completely lose sight of that, my dear," Anri's eyes twinkled with characteristic mischief, "But I am concerned that you would so readily abandon your own desires of the heart in favor of another."

"What other choice be open to me then?" Thelendra asked a bit testily, "She knows me not in this life. What we were to one another…is an affair of another time, and this one clearly belongs to a young man named Saotome Ranma."

"Ah…but when cousin Thelendra sets her heart to the side in favor of her duties many things might simultaneously occur," said a voice that did not belong to Anri, and which did cause Thelendra to turn her gaze off in a sidelong direction.

"Miranda?" she said in surprise, seeing a figure dressed in black who was crouched over a round ball of solid crystal that she held in one hand, her face obscured but for the smile and implied many things while revealing very little.

"You may fool yourself at times, but never me," the figure rose up from where she crouched like a black spider who shied away from the sunlight, "Your heart goes out to your mortal love even as you deny that you have claims to her heart merely because she has been reincarnated."

"Taunt me not, Dark Cousin," Thelendra said with a sniff, "And why dost thou involve yourself in mine affairs? I do not drag thine own before thee without provocation."

"Fair enough," said the Eluini Oracle known as Miranda the Dark Dreamer, "But as you obey the wishes of your father so do I heed the call of my own, and he is very concerned regarding the behavior of Lord Oceanus, who even now is moving upon the residence in question."

"Lord Oceanus?" Thelendra reacted with a start.

"Ah, so that explains the feeling of ennui that I've been nursing all morning," Anri said with a cheerfulness that did not seem quite so genuine as his previous joviality would suggest, "The Titan of the Sea seeks to heed the call of an old flame, the very one who even now threatens the affairs of your beloved."

"But not to fear, Uncle Anri," Miranda smiled, "My sister, Daphne, is on the scene and is monitoring the situation even now as we speak."

"Cousin Daphne?" Thelendra said in surprise.

"And cousin Durga is waiting in the wings just in case we have need of her," Miranda mused, adding with a smile, "And of course she has brought along her dear friend, Lady Eris."

"Oh my," said Anri, "I most certainly hope we won't be needing to call upon their services. And I think that matters are about to resolve themselves without such heavy handed tactics as might be favored by my brothers. But even if things are successfully concluded for the now it will mean that our diligence must be increased five-fold in the aftermath."

"Five-fold, father?" Thelendra asked in what for her passed for acute alarm.

"The lines of destiny are converging upon these temporal coordinates, Sweet Cousin," Miranda replied, "The whole entire fabric of this reality may well be structured upon events that take place in and around the persons and property at the residence where events even now must happen. And the likely conclusion that we must draw from this is that your beloved herself, an Aspect of the Goddess of the Present, may be front and center for any future action."

"Which means that you, my dear, are faced with an unenviable task," Anri revealed, "To approach she to whom you have a strong psychic connection, but not to renew that bond but to protect her from events not yet determined by the patterns of Fate."

"Say thee what?" Thelendra replied, turning back to glance at the ongoing struggle taking place above the Tendo estate, feeling her heart lurch in her chest as she saw the giantess stumble and nearly set huge foot upon the household but for a last-minute save provided by one of the flying contenders. And suddenly the gravity of events seemed very personal to her as she murmured faintly, "Beloved…" knowing that maintaining distance was now impossible for her, and avoidance of her feelings…somewhat even less than likely…

"OW-DAMN PESTS!" Hebat declared as she struggled to shrug off a particularly powerful blow to the chin that had the force of a very large hammer, "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DETER ME WITH THESE PETTY EFFORTS!"

"Up yours lady!" said Thor as his hammer sailed back to his hand, which might not have been as elegant as a line delivered in Iambic pentameter but better suited his mood during this fray, for all the fact that his intended target was proving more resilient than your average Storm Giant.

Hebat was about to raise her Lordly staff for a counter-attack when a blue and red streak knocked it off-target, causing it to discharge harmlessly off into the distance. This brought a snarl of disdain from the enraged Titan, who retaliated with an energy wave that was intended to repulse her multiple attackers, but which only claimed half of them in one sweep as the other half rallied to counter-attack, even if their combined efforts were just slightly more annoying than dolls pummeling a full-sized human target.

"Whoah, how can she stand up to that much combined force?" asked Terry as he stared up from ground level to see the uneven contest taking place over their heads.

"Yeah, you'd think our side would be having more of an effect by sheer weight of numbers," his half-brother, Tim Drake, agreed, "I mean, that's Superman and Power Girl fighting alongside Thor and Wonder Woman!"

"Don't count us Earth-bound types out for useless in this kind of battle either, Junior," said Herakles, who alongside Hibiki Razor was managing to make the Titaness dance to protect her feet from their combined efforts.

"DAMN…YOU-INSECTS!" she declared in a rage that was frightening to witness.

Energy waves began to radiate from around her giant form that caught and repulsed the figures who were assailing her from all directions. They went flying in all directions

"ABOUT TIME," Hebat growled in relief, only to have a sense of something approaching at a rapid speed, penetrating her shields and defenses, and before she could even react she felt the impact of a body moving rapidly in an upward trajectory.

And then the next thing she knew she was feeling the impact that hit her so hard that she was actually picked up off her feet and sent tumbling backwards, to land on the Tendo house, partially crushing it under her mass as the Titaness went sprawling, unexpectedly stunned by a more powerful blow than anything she had felt up to that moment.

"MY HOUSE!" cried a stricken Tendo Soun as he saw the devastation being wrought.

"Never mind that now, Dear," Peorth assured, "If this works then it will be well once again."

"Then let's hope this does work," Comb said uneasily, unable to help staring at the youth-enhanced image of her grandmother.

They were under a canopy of an illusion that was created and maintained through the pooled efforts of Atsuko, Nodoka and Cologne, shielding one set of images from external view while substituting a secondary image that was taking place off to one side. It was misdirection inside misdirection, all aimed to the same ends of throwing the Titaness off the trail for where things were generally heading.

But all of this was remote to the figure who was tumbling through the air, somersaulting to a perfect landing on the streets some distance away as Alison straightened up and then turned to survey her own handiwork, saying, "Well…didn't quite expect that. Guess I'm going to owe it to Mister Tendo when this is all over."

"What was that?" asked the redhead named Blitz, "She looked kind of like a Storm Giant."

"By Uncle Apollo's Sun Chariot, I think that was a Titan," said Olympia in dismay, "But I thought most of them were locked up in Tartarus, except for a few who've signed treaties with great-grandpa Zeus."

"Technically the both of you are correct," Beatrice revealed, "In so far as a Titan is a type of Elder God who has stature above that of the Olympians and Asgardians with whom you are familiar."

"You mean that really is a titan?" Alison asked as she saw the toppled giant begin to stir and push back onto her massive feet, "I know she's big enough, but for an unlicensed Titan to be wandering around causing this much of a ruckus…"

"WHAT THE TARTARUS WAS THAT?" Hebat demanded as she loomed back up to her full height, "WHO DARED TO STRIKE ME? THE QUEEN OF THE MOUNTAIN?"

"Ah…she did," Olympia pointed at Alison.

"Mountain?" Blitz asked, "What mountain?"

"I'm thinking Ararat," said Beatrice, "That is determinate upon Anatolia being this large lady's place of origins."

"OH, A SMART MORTAL," Hebat snarled as she raised a foot, "I HATE SMART MORTALS, SO I THINK I WILL KILL YOU FIRST!"

Beatrice shifted her stance but it was Alison who went into action.

"Not on your life!" Alison snarled as she prepared to leap, "Beiko's my girlfriend!"

And then she was in the air, moving faster than Hebat had anticipated, and traveling at an almost linear trajectory upward to strike against the chin of the Titaness, which did more surprise effect than actual damage considering a lack of leverage that might have given the redhead more effect to her punches.

Alison rebounded back towards the ground but easily recovered herself and landed on her feet, using one hand to brace herself while Beatrice remarked to the side, "Very impressive."

"I just meant that if anybody was going to kill you it's gotta be me," Alison said as she straightened up.

"I know that you meant that, Aiko," Beatrice smiled, "But still a touching display nonetheless."

"You see that?" Olympia blinked.

"She staggered the big lady even more than Grampa Thor's hammer," Blitz said with disbelief, "And Superman, her own Daddy!"

"Hybrid nature," Beatrice remarked, raising her hands and adding, "Demi-Kryptonian/Olympian Bio-Matrix Frequency to her aura, which gives me the idea to do…this! AKAGIYAMA MISSILES!"

With that a barrage of tiny projectile darts leaped out from her twin gauntlets to form a cloud that surrounded and assaulted the stunned Hebat, and all at once a cacophony of miniature explosions rang out that momentarily obscured the giant's features in a cloud of thunderous pyrotechnics.

She staggered and swayed but did not go down, and when the cloud at long last she had the comically blackened effect of an anime character subjected to a blast of coal dust that caused her eyes to blink while she coughed and seemed quite noticeably winded.

"What did you do?" Alison asked.

"I adjusted my missiles to match resonance with your aura," Beatrice replied, "I seem to have been partially successful. The kinetic impact was definitely felt, but the blast was insufficient to do her sufficient damage. Perhaps if I had included a nerve toxin element keyed to Olympian metabolism…"

"You're scary," Olympia observed.

"Hey, guys?" Blitz said warily, "I don't think the big lady is totally down for the count just yet…!"

Too late, Hebat reared up and raised her staff of Domination, which crackled with eldrich energies, and before even Alison could react a bolt of lightning lanced down at the very spot upon which they stood with the fury and potency of all her hate and malice behind it.

Instinctively Blitz moved to intercept it, and being the granddaughter of the Lord of Thunder gave her enough of an edge to partially diminish the full effect of the intended killing blast. But still the ground around them did not take too kindly to the overload, and with a booming eruption scattered them like ten pins, sending the four teenagers hurtling backwards into a nearby wall, wherein they physically impacted.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOUNGSTERS THESE DAYS?" Hebat swore as she reared up to her full height, "NO RESPECT AT ALL FOR YOUR ELDERS. HOW DO YOU THINK WE GOT TO BE ELDERS OURSELVES? BY NOT PISSING OFF OUR OWN ELDERS, AS YOU ARE ABOUT TO LEARN…"

She paused, her expression changing, and slowly she raised up her eyes and stared towards the sky, which was black and swirling with clouds of grey flecked by energies that dwarfed even her own. A face appeared within those clouds as they slowly resolved into the vision of a man who stood many stories above her, dwarfing even her cyclopean frame as he gazed down from a lofty height as though attempting to place a memory into its proper context.

"I KNOW YOU," his voice boomed so much that it filled all of the heavens, "I…REMEMBER YOU…FROM LONG AGO…"

At once Hebat fell to her knees and set both staff and sword to either side, pressing her head down and prostrating herself before his awesome presence.

"MY LORD…YOU HAVE COME FOR ME!" she said with great trembling awe, "I CALLED TO YOU…AND YOU HAVE REMEMBERED."

"YOU SUMMONED ME FROM MY EONS OF REST?" the insanely huge figure of a man replied, then paused a moment before adding, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"HEBAT OF THE HARRIDAN, MY LORD," she answered, "QUEEN OF MOUNT HARA-ARAT AND FORMER WIFE OF HE WHOM YOU DID SLAY, MY FORMER HUSBAND, TUSHUB."

"OH," Oceanus remarked, and then, "OH!" as he finally started to place things into their proper context.

Millennia ago, back when the Titans still ruled over everything and the lesser Gods had yet to come of an age where they could be troublesome to their Elders, Lord Oceanus had ruled the seas with an Iron Trident and was master of all that he surveyed. All the creatures of the deep blue oceans served his whims and heeded his calling. His powers were vast and rivaled even that of his fearsome uncle, Lord Uranus, and like the other Titans that ruled over nature he let the elements do as they would and never thought twice about the consequences, satisfying his own appetites with total disregard of the lesser beings who crawled upon the land like scrabbling insects.

Human beings were such a lesser emanation of the Intelligence of the Universe that, at first, they could be regarded as of no great significance at all. And then Men had learned to control the Promethean fires of the Mind and Soul, and that made them a danger both to themselves and the world around them. The Titans had grouped their efforts and decided to punish the hubris of these arrogant beings by unleashing their fury and drowning their petty Kingdoms beneath the waves in the era that later mortals would name for Oceanus's cousin, Lord Atlas.

Most of humanity drowned as Oceanus raised the level of the seas by about a hundred meters. Human habitations that had sprung up along the coastlines were submerged, yet some had the audacity to use their powers over nature to shape their own bodies and survive as aquatic races. Some land dwellers managed to survive by living far away from the oceans on mountain tops or remote desert regions, but a handful did so by other means, preserving traces of lost knowledge that would be slowly rediscovered over the ensuing ages.

A few of these managed to survive upon a ship that housed the last surviving King of drowned Atlantis, Ute-Amaran, an Immortal who lived to share his story later on with the Daokan brother named Udan, whom later myth makers would remember as Gilgamesh.

For the most part, however, Oceanus had disregarded these few dispersed remnants of troublesome humanity and went about his own affairs while mortals huddled away in caves and hunted the dwindling herds of Mastadons whose end was hastened by the changing of the climate. He returned to a life of selfish indulgence and managed to ignore the gradual changes brought about upon the world as the new race of Younger Gods began to assert themselves and grow increasingly attracted to these mortals.

On Ararat, where a small tribe of human survivors made worship of their ancient Gods and began to thrive in what became the flickering embers of a newly rekindled civilization, one tribe of Immortals came under the leadership of Tushub of the Forests and began to build crude temples in his honor, and this Elder God favored mortals because he found their sacrifices pleasing. Animal, plant or human, Tushub grew in stature among the people of Mesopotamia and began to assert himself with the lordly title of a Greater Dragon of Creation. The arrogant presumption of anyone claiming a title worthy of Uranus was offensive to the Older Titans, and so Uranus sent Oceanus to punish this upstart by reminding the mortals under him to whom they ought to give their respect and abject terror.

And that was when Oceanus set eyes upon the wife of Tushub, a lovely Queen who co-ruled by his side as Lady of the Mountain. His lust was enflamed and he resolved to possess this lovely Titaness and so he stole upon her when she was bathing and spirited her away before her husband and guardian nymphs were any the wiser.

He took her to an island and made love to her with all the force and passion of the storm, and she became enraptured under the spell of his enraptured glory. Oceanus had never known a spirit quite so charming, devious or clever as his captive nor met anyone who could match his ardor. It was not quite love, but it had the fire of a volcano and caused nearby islands to disappear beneath the waves of a Tsunami.

But then Tushub appeared seeking his stolen mate, and Oceanus naturally fought for what he had taken as his possession, and easily overpowered the lesser Titan, then assumed the shape of a giant sea dragon and consumed the fool whole, absorbing his power and adding it to the vast reserves of Oceanus.

But afterwards he grew tired of his own conquest and returned to the sea, leaving Hebat alone and desolate…and, without knowing it…quite thoroughly pregnant. He heard rumors of a child that had been birthed but lost interest almost as soon as this was mentioned, for another amorous conquest beckoned, and yet another adventure claimed his restless, wandering spirit.

A few centuries later the war happened, and his side lost badly. Oceanus was overpowered and subdued then banished to Tartarus, there to stew in ages of forced captivity, deprived of the life-giving sea and held prisoner in a chamber where he was parched and thirsty beyond all endurance.

And there to dream in murky depths of his own dark soul where the actions of his former lifetime were replayed within his mind and every sin was laid bare before his lurid imagination. He slept because it was better than being awake, and in his sleep he dreamed of freedom…and the ocean.

And women…always the women, the endless parade of feminine shapes of such widespread varieties that many were not even discernibly human, being deep water creatures who still remembered him fondly as one who let them swim without debasement.

But now those lusts and vanities of ages past came crashing down on him like a tide of remembrance, and for the first time in his ages of existence he felt something other than the snide, leering lust and rapacious hunger as it dawned on him like the light of the Solar Chariot that he had left something behind, something he never thought to confront ever again. Like many men encountering a former fling and seeing in her eyes a rapture of desire unquenchable he felt actually quite uneasy. It was not that she was unattractive, it was not that he did not feel attracted to her at all.

It was rather that he felt somehow…inadequate…as though he could not measure up to her full expectations. That he was seeing in her expression a yearning for the man he once had been but was no more owing to the fact that something within him had changed.

And for the first time that he could remember an emotion appeared within his being that he did not recognize, but which mortals knew by a name with which he was unfamiliar.

He was feeling guilty.

Once, long ago, he had changed this woman's destiny and made her feel something towards him that was obviously deeper and more intensive than the transitory emotions that she had awakened within him long ago. And now she was, millennia later, holding in her possession a powerful artifact from the Age of the Titans that was known as the Rod of Domination, and the Sword of Possession, and she was expecting him to make good on a promise made long ago, one that Oceanus had never the slightest inclination towards keeping.

"MY LORD," she said fervently, "I HAVE YEARNED FOR YOUR COMPANY FOR SO LONG THAT MOUNTAINS HAVE ERODED AND THE WORLD ITSELF HAS BEEN ALTERED WHILE I AWAITED. MAKE ME YOUR QUEEN NOW AND TAKE ME AS YOU ONCE DID IN AGES OF OLD!"

She wanted something from him…a commitment. And like any man who valued his personal liberty that was a word that had the force of Kryptonite, making him visibly sweat with large droplets the size of entire lakes dripping from his forehead.

Meanwhile a young blonde haired girl was busy pulling herself loose from the indentation that was pressing her against a wall, and she chanced to glance upward and went pale. Beside her the smoldering redhead named Blitz was just beginning to recover consciousness while Alison was helping Beatrice to stand on unsteady legs.

"Hey, what's with the big blue skinned guy?"

All four of them turned to see the wiry brown haired girl whom they remembered from the races looking upward with shaded brown and quizzical expression.

"I mean seriously," she continued, "He's gotta be a couple hundred meters tall at least!"

Almost perfunctorily, Beatrice replied, "I make him out to be about one hundred sixty-two-point-seven meters, not that such relative matters as size and dimension amount to much since his presence is merely a warping of the curvature of the Morphic field and…"

"Save it, Einstein," Alison said, "I just got one question that needs solving…how do I get up there to punch his lights out?"

"You don't, Squirt," her grandfather said as he suddenly appeared beside them, "That guy's in the Big Leagues, and even my dad, your great-grand-daddy, wouldn't try to take him on without a plan, not to mention the Olympian equivalent of Patton's Third Army."

"You might have gotten lucky with a couple of sucker punches to Hebat's chin," said Thor, "But this guy is on a whole different level from any Storm Giant I ever had to face. It would take Dad…and maybe a couple other of the Major Celestials to put his lights out."

"Would he do instead?" asked Ryomi as she pointed at another figure that was suddenly emerging from what looked like a side-stage upon the cloud-sized theater above them.

Oceanus felt the tremble in the fabric of reality a moment before a huge figure appeared, much resembling a human man but wearing some manner of fancy silk garment with long silver hair trailing about a face as ageless and eternal as the Heavens, framed by a single visible eye that confronted him like a star that was blazing.

"HALT! CEASE THIS ACTIVITY AND DESIST IN YOUR RAMPAGES, OCEAN LORD. BY DECREE AND MANDATE OF THE HEAVENS I ORDER YOU TO PUT AN END TO THIS FARCE AND RETURN AT ONCE TO YOUR PLACE OF REST, TARTARUS."

"Ah…yeah," Thor gulped, "He just might about do it…"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Hebat bristled, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK WITH SUCH DISRESPECTFUL TONE TO THE LORD OCEANUS? WHO ARE YOU?"

"SUSANA-O," the newly arrived giant replied, "KNOWN TO THOSE OF HEAVEN AS THE ALMIGHTY ONE WHO COMMANDS THE WORLD TREE, YGGDRASIL!"

The World Tree? Ah, yes…Oceanus recalled the Re-organization that had taken place many thousand of years ago. Something that the Conclave of Celestial Powers had come up with as a new means for reorganizing the ley-lines of the planet. What with the collapse of Atlantean technology it became necessary for the Gods and Titans to commission an alternative means of keeping the Old Ones and other Forces of Chaos at bay by fortifying the structure of the cosmos.

Oceanus had known about the restructuring but had never given it much of his attention. He had become aware of how the magic force lines of the world were altered by the creation of the Great Computer but had gradually adapted to the change and learned to work within the system restrictions without paying any heed to them. Now he was starting to regret that he had never gotten around to reading the manual that had been provided…

"YOU DARE TO CHIDE THE MIGHTY LORD OF OCEANS JUST BECAUSE YOU SAT ON A COMMITTEE AND DESIGNED A TREE THAT COULD REGULATE THE HEAVENS?" Hebat said with scoffing dismay, "WHO DIED AND MADE YOU THE LORD OF THE COSMOS?"

"I AM NOT HERE TO DEBATE WITH YOU, HARRIDAN," Susano-O dismissed as he turned back to Oceanus, "IT WAS NOT A SUGGESTION ON MY PART. IT WAS A DEMAND THAT YOU WILL COMPLY WITH!"

Oceanus just looked at the figure of a deity without blinking. Yes, the tone was the same, the lordly manner, the condescending attitude and, above all else, the hubris.

"YOU'RE URAMARU'S BOY, AREN'T YOU?" he asked calmly, "HOW IS HE DOING?"

The question seemed to take both Susano-O and Hebat by surprise, mostly because the tone was bland and so totally unexpected.

"YOU KNEW MY FATHER?" asked the self-styled 'All Mighty One.'

"AND YOUR SISTER," Oceanus noted, "I THINK HER NAME WAS…AMA SOMETHING. LONG NAME, HARD TO REMEMBER."

"AMATERASU?" the single eyed Storm Lord blinked.

"YEAH, THAT WAS IT," Oceanus said, and paused a moment as he vividly recalled an indescribable beauty who shone like the sun and was every inch a lady.

Hebat sensed the drift of his thoughts and scowled, "MY LORD…"

Oceanus had been around enough women in his time to sense what next was coming out of her lips. Of all the things with which he was familiar female jealousy was among the least pleasant. To stymie her growing temper he said, "I WAS DRAWN HERE BY A MEMORY…NOT TO MENTION A ROD AND A SWORD THAT ARE RATHER PERSUASIVE."

Susano-O sensed the hidden meaning in his words and glanced at the magical items in Hebat's hands, recognizing how they magnified the potency of her Titanic emotions. While she held those things Oceanus was compelled to obey her, whether or not such as to his liking.

"I SEE," he said soberly, "BUT YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THAT WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE IS DISRUPTING THE HARMONY OF THIS LAND…"

"AS THOUGH THAT MEANT SOMETHING TO US," Hebat snarled, power emanating from her very being, and likely to prove troublesome even for a Master of Yggdrasil.

"WHAT I MEANT IS THAT IT WOULD BE FOR THE BEST OF ALL CONCERNED PARTIES IF YOU TAKE THIS MATTER SOMEWHERE ELSE," Susana-O said more diplomatically, "AFTER ALL, YOU HAVE SO MUCH TIME TO MAKE UP FOR, SO MANY MEMORIES TO RELIVE, AND YOU CAN HARDLY WISH TO HAVE AN AUDIENCE."

Oceanus began sweating again, but Hebat was pausing to consider the point when someone else decided to join in the discussion.

Oceanus actually felt alarmed as a blazing column of fire flared up to his left hand, and suddenly a woman of stature equal to that of the white haired man appeared, a woman with platinum hair and a dusky complexion and a large five-pointed star on her forehead.

"OH FOR PITY'S SAKE," she snarled, "WOULD YOU FOR ONCE BE A MAN ABOUT IT AND COME RIGHT OUT AND SAY YOUR ACTUAL MEANING?"

"MY LADY HILD?" Hebat said in dismay, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"SURELY YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO ANSWER THAT?" Hild snorted, looking not at Oceanus or Hebat but rather at the silver haired man standing opposite to him, "AND I MUST SAY THE LORD ODIN IMPRESSION DOES LOOK RATHER DISTINGUISHED ON YOU, THOUGH IT ALSO MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A BLOODY PIRATE."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Susano-O demanded, "I HAD THIS SITUATION WELL IN HAND."

"OH, SURE YOU DO," Hild said, scoffing, "AND ANY MINUTE NOW MY LITTLE PONIES WILL COME FLOATING DOWN RIDDEN BY CHERUBIM TO PROCLAIM AND ERA OF PEACE AND LIGHT AND GOOD WILL BETWEEN ALL MEN AND WOMEN."

"MUST YOU ALWAYS BE SO DIFFICULT?" Susano-O growled, "I SWEAR BY THE WORLD TREE YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN WHEN WE WERE MARRIED!"

Oceanus and Hebat glanced from one party to the other and back again, both of them with dubious expressions.

"AND IF YOU WERE NOT AN INSUFFERABLE KNOW-IT-ALL WE MIGHT WELL STILL BE MARRIED!" Hild sniped back in what sounded like a well rehearsed line as though this sort of thing were common between them.

"OH, LIKE THERE WERE NO OTHER ISSUES AT PLAY BESIDES THAT?" Susano-O said curtly, "YOU HAD FAULTS OF YOUR OWN AS I RECALL…"

"OH? NAME ONE!"

"YOUR LARGE STUFFED ANIMAL COLLECTION…"

"WHAT DID YOU HAVE AGAINST THAT? SO I LIKED COLLECT STUFFED ANIMALS…"

"THEY WERE RARE, ENDANGERED ANIMALS THAT YOU WERE COLLECTING AND STUFFING TO LINE YOUR TROPHY SHELVES," Sasano-O snapped, "DID IT NOT BOTHER YOU AT ALL THAT YOU WERE HELPING TO DRIVE THOSE ANIMALS TO THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION?"

"A FEW MASTODONS, WOOLY MAMMOTHS AND SABERTOOTHED TIGERS," Hild shrugged defensively, "HARDLY ENOUGH TO HAVE THAT BIG AN IMPACT ON THEIR POPULATIONS…"

"THAT IS EXACTLY THE CALLOUS, SELF-SERVING, INDIFFERENT ATTITUDE TO WHICH I WAS REFERRING!" Sasano-O declared quite loudly.

"SO WHEN DID YOU TURN OUT TO BE SUCH A TREE-HUGGER?" lady Hild shot back, "AS I RECALL WHEN YOU HAD TEMPER TANTRUMS WHOLE ENTIRE COMMUNITIES GOT HIT WITH A TUSNAMI!"

"I WAS A BIT TEMPERAMENTAL BACK THEN AND DID NOT HAVE VERY GOOD GROOMING HABITS…"

"YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT? REMEMBER, I WAS THERE WHEN YOUR SISTER GOT SO UPSET WITH YOU THAT SHE LOCKED HERSELF UP IN ONE OF MY CAVES AND REFUSED TO COME OUT OF HIDING FOR SO LONG THAT PEOPLE THOUGHT THE SUN HAD VANISHED OUT OF THE HEAVENS!"

"SO I BROKE ONE OF HER FAVORITE MIRRORS AND AMATERASU HAD A HISSY FIT," Susano-O said defensively, "I'VE LONG SINCE MADE IT UP TO HER, AND BECAUSE OF THAT INCIDENT I STARTED CLEANING UP MY ACT AND BEHAVING MORE IN ACCORDANCE WITH MY STATION…"

"I WOULD NOT GO THAT FAR IF I WERE YOU, DEAR BROTHER!" they heard another voice call down from what sounded like the vicinity of the distant sun in the Heavens.

"YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!" both Susano-O and Hild called upward together.

"AHHH…" Oceanus said a bit awkwardly, "PERHAPS WE COULD CALL THIS OFF FOR ANOTHER TIME…?"

"I HAVE A BETTER SUGGESTION," Hebat said, smiling as she raised the staff of Domination, "WHY DON'T YOU TWO STOP FUSSING AROUND AND SAY WHAT YOU REALLY THINK ABOUT ONE ANOTHER?"

There was a tremble in the air and the giant versions of Susano-O and Hild looked somewhat taken aback. But then they turned towards one another and, against their will and their obvious efforts not to speak the words, obeyed the suggestion as if driven to it by compulsion.

"I…HAVE MISSED YOU SO…" Susano-O said, swallowing as though the words were being forced up out of his throat.

"I…DO NOT TRULY HATE YOU," Hild replied, her expression showing shock at the words being formed by her lips as though they belonged on someone else's mouth.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT," Hebat smiled, "SO WHAT WOULD YOU REALLY LIKE TO DO TO ONE ANOTHER?"

"AAAHH…" Susano-O struggled fiercely but still found himself uttering the words, "ARE YOU STILL…INTO SHIBARI?"

"INTO IT?" Hild licked her lips, "I INVENTED IT…"

"I WOULD…DEARLY LIKE TO…" Susano-O slapped his own face with one giant hand, but still found the words tumbling out of him, "…AND DO YOU FROM THE REAR…LIKE IN THE OLD DAYS…"

"OH…?" Hild responded with very round eyes, her expression showcasing a range of emotion that belied her best efforts to seem bored, contemptuous and indifferent.

Just then a tiny form of much more regular human proportions flitted by, and the Goddess Urd called out, "Mother…Dad? What are you doing here together?"

"Oh my," said the Goddess Belldandy who hovered by perched upon a broom handle, "Lord Oceanus? This is most…unprecedented…"

Oceanus screwed up his eyes and tried to focus upon the tiny human-sized woman, immediately deciding that she was more than worth the effort, "AND WHO ARE YOU YOUNG THINGS WHOM I ASPY? YOU LOOK LIKE HILD AND YOU…AH…COULD THAT BE THE LADY FRIGGA?"

Hebat frowned, immediately not liking this new distraction, and she said, "PERHAPS YOU TWO MIGHT LIKE TO GET BETTER ACQUAINTED WITH ONE ANOTHER?"

"Oh, but we're already well acquainted," Belldandy said, "This is Urd, my older sister."

"I MEAN TO KNOW EACH OTHER…IN WHAT MORTALS TERM THE 'BIBLICAL' SENSE," Hebat growled, and this time her tone made it clear it was not a mere suggestion, and the power of the staff in her hands caused both young goddesses to feel the strangest sensations coming over them.

But still Belldandy managed to rally herself to resist long enough to say, "That…does not sound very appropriate…"

"You're right, it doesn't' Urd turned to her and was suddenly looking at Belldandy with eyes of pure adoration, "But what it does sound like is FUN…"

"Excuse me?" Belldandy gasped, "Urd, I don't think…MPHH?" she gasped as soft lips were suddenly pressed to her mouth while her dusky sister wrapped her arms around Belldandy's slender waist.

Oceanus stared down and felt a curious flush of conflicting emotions. On the one hand he saw two young goddesses kissing each other, on the other hand he saw their parents looking on with shocked expressions, and he saw Hebat smiling gleefully and he felt…very odd about all of this. Girls kissing each other he had always found attractive, but the sense that they were doing so under compulsion and not fully of their own volition…that just seemed…wrong to him for some vague reason…

"OH MY…" said the one named Hild, who immediately turned and said to Hebat, "STOP THAT! YOU ARE ABUSING THE POWER OF THE STAFF…"

"AND YOU FIND THIS OBJECTIONABLE?" Hebat replied, "DO NOT TELL ME THAT THE QUEEN OF HELL IS GETTING SOFT ON POWER ABUSAGE."

"I HAVE MY STANDARDS, I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW," Hild said firmly, "AND IT IS ONE THING TO FORCE A CONFESSION OUT OF ME, QUITE ANOTHER THING ENTIRELY WHEN YOU COMPEL MY DAUGHTER TO PRESS LIPS TO THE CHILD OF A HATED RIVAL."

Hild extended a hand but aimed it not at Hebat but rather at the Rod of Domination, and for an instant Hebat felt the jerk of her weapon being snatched away from her, and in that instant she felt a panic.

"NO!" she cried and raised her sword, aiming it instinctively at Hild, who looked surprised at the imminent threat being aimed directly for her…only to have a figure move to jerk her out of the way as a form intercepted the sword in her place.

Sasano-O only grunted as he felt the impact upon his shoulder, hardly a lethal blow but severe enough to be jarring, which caused him to lose focus upon his Cyclopean stature.

At once the spell on Urd and Belldandy was shattered, causing them both to turn and call out, "FATHER!"

Hild was equally stunned and surrendered her control over the Rod as she moved to catch the man up into her arms as she shrunk down to normal human proportions and eased her ex-husband down to ground level while Hebat caught the rod back in one hand and felt steadied by the return of focus.

"NOW THEN," she said, "WHERE WERE WE?"

No one answered, but all at once Hebat batted her eyes and turned around, looking not at the other immortal beings and heroes who surrounded her but rather back at the Tendo grounds, and all at once her expression contorted in a rage.

"WHAT ARE THEY-STOP THAT!" she cried, raising her sword on high and preparing to bring it down upon the estate with force enough to reduce it to a smoldering crater in an instant.

That is right up to the moment when she felt Oceanus's hand impact with the back of her head, causing her to go down as one felled by the crashing tide of the ocean.

"FORGIVE ME THAT," he said as he eased her down gently, then stood up with the Rod in hand and looked at his surroundings, seeing hovering people and human-shaped insects all around him, and knowing at once that matters were not yet done with even if he had just averted a moment of major crisis.

"You idiot!" Hild cried as she shook Sasano-O in her arms, "What the Hell did you think you were doing?"

"My apologies," he winced faintly, "Force of habit, you know. I am supposed to be the good guy."

"Father, are you…?" Belldandy asked.

"I'll live," he gently shook Hild off and forced himself back into a standing position, only to find Urd by his other arm offering her support, to which he raised a gentle eyebrow.

"Don't try and overdo it, Dad," she urged, looking past him at her own mother, "Men…always trying to play the tough guys…"

"Part of their diabolical charm, no doubt," Hild grimaced, "If I did not know any better I'd swear that came from our department."

Oceanus, being a figure of legend, innately sensed that one individual among all of those present had leadership potential and turned to that floating blue speck with a red cape to say, "I WISH TO NEGOTIATE FOR TERMS. MATTERS HAVE GOTTEN COMPLICATED AND I SEE NO REASON TO CONTINUE."

The human male…or was he an Alien? His aura reeked of something much nobler than the Gods of legend. He nodded in the affirmative and said, "That would seem reasonable. After all, it has been a busy day."

"IT HAS INDEED," Oceanus agreed, liking this fellow instinctively and wondering if he were the sort who might fancy a mug of Ambrosia when this was over.

A woman hovering close to that man's side, who did indeed have Olympian blood by Oceanus's sense of things, spoke in support of the male, "Lord Oceanus, will you return to your prison in Tartarus and leave the good people of this land alone?"

"TO TARTARUS?" Oceanus scoffed, "I DON'T THINK SO."

"I thought as much," the woman shared a smile and a look with the hovering man before adding, "But I felt compelled to ask…just for the look of the thing. You understand, my Lord?"

"COMPLETELY," Oceanus answered, surveying the beings who were staring at him from all directions, human and immortal, "THIS IS A DIFFERENT AGE FROM WHAT I REMEMBER. THERE IS MUCH I DO NOT UNDERSTAND, AND MUCH MORE I STILL YEARN TO COMPREHEND."

"Been there and done that," said a hovering red-bearded man holding a short-handled hammer, "A truce between us, then? At least until we sort everything out?"

"REASONABLE," Oceanus glanced down, "DOES THAT MEET WITH YOUR APPROVAL, SON OF ZEUS, MY GRAND-NEPHEW?"

The bearded man at the ground shrugged and said, "I think a time-out's definitely in order. At least I'd challenge anybody else to come up with one good reason why we should waste our time pounding each other and accomplishing nothing."

"You sure that's okay, Gramps?" Alison asked as she and her companions stood to one side of their heroic forebears.

"Trust me, Kids," Herakles lowered his voice to conversational level, "You been around enough fights as I have you learn that only an idiot starts something that he isn't in any condition to finish."

"But what about Hebat?" demanded Razor, "My mother-in-law hurt her daughter, my own wife!"

"Aww…that's sweet and everything, Razor-chan," said a voice from directly behind him, "But I've had worse done to me than to be sent to my room."

"Cybele…" Razor whirled around, only to find the demonic blonde reaching out to ensnare him within the grip of her arms, and a moment later coherent speech was prevented by the mouth that found his lips with insistent sucking motions.

"Ew," Olympia winced, "Somebody get a room already…"

"Not a bad idea," said Hild, giving Susana-O a look before asking, "Your place or mine?"

"Ah…" the Lord of Heaven hesitated.

"What happened?" asked Ryomi, "How did the Demon Lawyer lady get her mojo back? When I last looked she'd been sucked dry like a dead cell phone."

Cybele broke contact with her husband long enough to say, "Let's just say I kept a part of me in reserve and leave it at that. Now, if you don't mind very much, I'm in the middle of an important business meeting."

"But…what about my mother and…?" Razor managed to say before his demonic wife managed to once again claim breath out of his lungs.

"I believe I have the answer to that question even now," Beatrice looked up and pointed.

"Say what?" Blitz asked, blinking her eyes before gasping, "Who the heck is that lady…?"

"LORD OCEANUS," a new voice spoke from the level of the skyscrapers, and the man-mountain from the sea slowly turned around to witness a golden skinned giantess with long platinum hair eyeing him with gentle meaning in her expression.

He frowned slightly, "DO I KNOW YOU? YOU SEEM…ODDLY FAMILIAR…"

"I AM GANGLOT THE ONI," she replied, "I WAS A MINOR SOFTWARE TECHNICIAN ON THE FIRST RUNEWARE PROJECT. HARDLY A CHILD BY YOUR RECKONING OF THINGS, BUT OLD ENOUGH TO REMEMBER YOU WHEN YOU WERE IN THE PRIME OF YOUR MANHOOD."

"OH…" he said, looking mildly nervous, "AH…"

"WE DID NOT HAVE PHONE NUMBERS IN THOSE DAYS SO I WON'T BOTHER TO ASK WHY YOU NEVER CALLED BACK," she smiled, "HOWEVER, MY SON HAS ASKED A VERY PERTINENT QUESTION CONCERNING THE WOMAN WHO WAS AT THE CENTER OF ALL OF THIS. AFTER ALL, IT IS HER OBSESSION WITH YOU THAT HAS TRIGGERED THESE EVENTS."

Oceanus glanced down at the rapidly deflating image of the Titaness, who now was restored to merely human proportions.

"I…" Oceanus murmured, "…FEEL…WHAT WORD IS IT THAT DESCRIBES A SENSE THAT YOU MAY HAVE DONE SOMETHING THAT CONVEYED A CERTAIN IMPRESSION?"

"I believe the word you're searching for is Responsibility," said an unfamiliar man wearing a trench coat, a man whose grim regard and haunted visage gave one the impression of something fearsome, dark and predatory, and that refusing to answer him was not a sensible option.

"RESPONSIBILITY," Oceanus tasted it on his tongue and found it salty, "IN TRUTH I DO NOT SPURN HER AFFECTIONS. I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE HER TURN AGAINST HER LORDLY HUSBAND, AND IT SEEMS NOW THAT I AM BURDENERED WITH THE KARMA THAT HAS EARNED ME. BUT STILL…" he peered down to regard the tiny form and seemed to soften, "WHEN COMPARED TO THE HELL THAT SHE DREW ME FROM, BEING BOUND TO HER DOES NOT SEEM THAT ONEROUS A BURDEN."

"You will accept responsibility for her then?" asked Susano-O, whose bandaged shoulder was being attended to by a healing spell cast by his daughters.

"I WILL," Oceanus turned and surveyed the Tendo garden, then murmured, "SOUNDS LIKE THINGS ARE ALMOST CONCLUDED IN THERE. ANOTHER MOMENT AND THE SPELL WILL BE RENDERED."

"Spell?" Susana-O asked when, of a sudden, the force lines shifted slightly all around them, and every divine being currently present turned their focus upon the Tendo compound whereupon they sensed that events were being oriented.

At the same time that this was happening, within the gardens themselves, under the canopy of an illusion laid up under another illusion, a young man was standing beside two brides-to-be while a third bride was looking into the eyes of a forth as Raiden the Lord of Lightning solemnly pronounced, "If any here has reason to object to the binding of these souls to one another let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Gentlemen, do you have the rings?"

Ranma felt nervousness as his father handed him a pair of wedding bands while Ukyo held a third up to the ring finger of Nabiki, and Ryoga was trying very hard not to faint as he managed to somehow get a fourth ring around the finger of Kaori. Meanwhile, off to the side and providing a distraction by enacting the rituals in a separate part of the gardens, Soun slipped a ring around the finger of the mortal named Silk who bore the merged spirit of the goddess Peorth, even as Akane-her hair done up into a pig-tail and wearing a crimson Cheosang-was giving a ring to the finger of Shampoo and feeling very awkward…yet oddly excited about playing through the role with someone who already considered the both of them to be a married couple.

Little Kuryu, holding the swaddled form of her newly born sister, Aomizu, in her arms looked on with a beaming face and a tranquilly contended expression, while the Lord Raiden pronounced the words, "I now pronounce you as Man to Woman, and as Woman to Woman, Husbands and Wives now joined in the eyes of Heaven and Earth. What we join here let none dispute or seek to render asunder, and may the Blessings of Yggdrasil be upon you now and forever, Amen."

There were several sighs and a few tears shed while Ranma gazed at Kasumi and Kodachi, Ukyo to Nabiki, and Ryoga to Kaori. Soun found himself gazing into the eyes of Peorth and unable to look away while Akane could not help smiling to see the radiant joy that was in her Amazon wife's beaming expression.

"You may kiss your respective mates," Raiden suggested helpfully, seeing as something was needed to get things started in the appropriate direction.

"Oh," Ranma said, leaning forward, when Kasumi beat him to the punch and threw her arms around him to kiss him, Kodachi holding back out of respect until a hand reached out to snag her, and then drew her forcefully into a three-way embrace.

Ukyo was a bit more genteel in taking Nabiki in her arms and planting a kiss upon her lips, but once the contact was made their embrace intensified, and then there was no parting them asunder even if one were to employ the use of a crow bar.

"Ah…well…that was…quite extraordinary," Soun remarked, giving Peorth an approving nod as he said, "I must say that you played the part of a bride most excellently, my dear."

"Play?" Peorth affected not to understand his meaning as she held up a document in one hand that bore their joined signatures, "Are you claiming that you do not recognize this, Soun-chan…my husband?"

"Eh…what…?" he leaned forward, eyes agog, only to gawk as a hand slapped him hard upon the backside and nearly dislocated several vertebrae.

"Congratulations," Atsuko said cheerfully, "You finally made an honest woman out of Rose Girl. About time in my opinion."

"Honest woman?" Peorth asked with the same demurely innocent expression.

"But…I…we…I thought it was just pretend!" Soun sputtered, "A Decoy maneuver to fool the Demon Goddess…"

"What are you talking about, Tendo-kun?" Genma said cheerfully, "You think Peorth would have agreed to just faking getting married to you when she had a chance to make it official?"

"It was so beautiful," Comb sobbed, blowing her nose into a handkerchief, "It was so moving! Not only did my daughter get married again but the whole thing…please excuse me…" she turned away, a loud honking noise heard as she doubled over with the force of her gentle sobbing.

"Good grief, what a big baby," Atsuko snorted, "You don't see me getting all that emotional just because my son just took a wife…" she paused, expression going blank as she seemed to replay those last words in her own mind, and then with widened eyes she said, "My baby! He just got married!?"

"I'm afraid so, Mother," Kaori said, pausing to draw breath before once more setting about to suck the air out of the lungs of her newly claimed husband.

Off to the corners the twin energies being emitted by the Sword held by Nodoka and the Staff wielded by Cologne began to wane and slowly falter, and then they dropped the illusion altogether as the one turned to the other and said happily, "Well done, my sister. We have succeeded."

"Don't cheer just yet," Cologne cautioned, "Now we wait for the spell to once more take effect."

"Hey yeah," said Akane as she glanced around, holding Shampoo tightly to her side, "Shouldn't there be some kind of…?"

And that was when it happened, the runes flaring to life, the koi pond becoming a pool of light and the stones of the garden flaring to life as though transformed into phosphorescence, and all around them things began to happen as though the very nature of the universe were reshaping itself to fit an altered vision of destiny.

Everyone turned to stare up into the heavens as clouds swirled around, even as the Titaness Hebat stirred back to semi-consciousness and became aware that something had been drastically altered in their environment.

"NOOOO!" she cried, even as she felt the pull, "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN TO ME! NOT AGAIN! NOT WHEN I AM SO CLOSE TO VICTORY! I WILL NOT BE ROBBED ONCE MORE OF MY FREEDOM!"

She started to expand herself when she felt a presence loom over her, and to her dismay she found Oceanus curled over her as though shaping himself around her like a canopy, or a tide, his booming voice oddly mellow as he spoke into her ear, "NO, MY LADY…LET IT HAPPEN, DO NOT FIGHT AGAINST IT. THIS IS THE WAY IT WAS MEANT TO BE, FOR YOU AND FOR MYSELF AS WELL."

"MY LORD?" she asked in confusion and dismay, but then it happened all around them, and the great sucking sound that they heard emanating from the Tendo home made the universe stand on its end, and all at once reality itself packed its bags and decided to go on a long extended vacation…

Continued.

Comments/Criticisms/Concave Universal Models Oroboros: shadowmane

What is the final destiny for Hebat and Oceanus, to say nothing for the rest of Nerima? And what will Ranma say when he comes back up for air and realized that he is now a married man? Will anything be the same? Will Ryoga stop having nose bleeds? Tune in next time for, "As the Platypus Squirms," or, "A Funny Thing Happened On My Way To The Great Hereafter."

Be There!

x

_._,_._


End file.
